One Piece: A Smash Adventure
by Specter24
Summary: Post Enies Lobby, Luffy and the gang continue their quest to fulfill their dreams, but what happens if they went into another world? A new adventure begins. OnePieceXSSB crossover. Rated T for swearing. This story is COMPLETE!
1. Intro

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, The flowers were blooming; yes, everything was perfect. It was an island so beautiful that once you set foot on it, you would never want to leave again. This island is one of the greatest islands of the Grand Line that has ever existed. Too bad that this island has nothing to do with this story whatsoever.

What has to do with this story is the Strawhat Crew that are sailing through the seas.

Luffy, the future pirate king, is fishing. Zoro, The future strongest swordsman, was taking a long nap (what a surprise). Nami, the woman who will draw a map of the world someday, is counting all the berri she has left after leaving water 7. Usopp, the man who will become a brave warrior of the sea, is telling Chopper, the one who will make a medicine that will cure everything , one of his stories on how he defeated a black-hearted demon with just one hit of his slingshot, which was obviously a lie. Sanji, the man who will find the All Blue, is making a delicious meal for Robin. Robin, the woman who will find the Rio Poneglyph, is reading her third book of the week. Franky, the man who built the ship "The Thousand Sunny" for the Strawhat crew which will reach Raftel, is for some reason dancing and singing some random song all over the deck. Yes, it was a normal day for the Strawhats, but what they don't know is that this day will lead them to another great adventure.

**One Piece **

**A Smash Adventure**

Chapter 1: A crazy storm, A new adventure

"Oi Zoro." Luffy said as he tried to wake up Zoro. Luffy couldn't catch any fish, so he tries to wake Zoro up so he can help. "Zoro, wake up!" Luffy said again, but to no avail. Luffy couldn't wait anymore so he grabbed one of Nami's Orange trees and whacked Zoro with it.

"Oww!" Zoro shouted in pain, instantly waking up from his nap, "What the hell was that for Luffy?!" Zoro yelled.

"I cant get any fish. come help me." Luffy said plainly.

"Why dont you ask Usopp instead?", Zoro asked.

"I need someone to...GAHHHH!" Luffy cried out as he was hit in the head by one of Nami's deadly punches.

"Luffy, what the hell are you doing with one of my orange trees?!" Nami shouted at Luffy.

"I was trying to wake Zoro up so he can help me fish." Luffy said as he is holding his head in pain.

"WELL THE NEXT TIME YOU WANT TO WAKE UP ZORO,USE SOMETHING THAT HAS NO MEANING, LIKE USOPP'S NOSE!" Nami shouted.

"Oi!" Usopp yelled.

"Will you guys shut up! I am trying to hear myself sing.", Franky said arrogantly.

"Oi, you shitty pants-less man! Don't yell at Nami-san." Sanji said as he stomped out of the kitchen and confronts Franky.

"Don't mess with me lover boy. You wouldn't like me if you gave my week a bad start." Franky said.

"I didn't like you the first time I met you!" Sanji said.

"WHAT WAS THAT! Franky said as he confronts Sanji eye to eye.

"Would you two keep it down? I am trying to go back to sleep." Zoro said.

"Shut up, you shitty marimo!" Sanji said as he throw a frying pan at Zoro's face. Zoro didn't even flinch when that happened, but it did make him angry.

"You want a piece of me, you dumb cook!?" Zoro yelled angrily.

Zoro,Sanji,and Franky continued to argue with each other, while the rest of the crew were doing what they were originally doing, except for Nami who is still looking at the three stooges or so she calls them. "Man, Everyday is the same thing. when something stupid happens, these three always argue about it." Nami said to nobody in particular.

"Its best this way navigator-san." Robin said while reading her book.

"How is this best for anything? Look at them." Luffy is fishing and stuffing a cooked turkey in his mouth at the same time, Zoro,Sanji, and Franky were arguing about hair color for no clear reason, and Chopper keeps listening to Usopp about how he defeated a giant squid noodle.

Even with all this strange activity going around, Robin smiles at Nami and said "It's better to have all this than to not have anything at all." After hearing this, Nami let out a small smile. It was true that these people did more than arguing, telling lies or stuffing a cooked turkey down their throat all the time. They have always sticked together like one big happy family.

"I guess you're right, Robin. This is worth it." says Nami. Nami was about to return to her berri counting when all of a sudden she heard the sound of thunder. "What the? A storm now? Well this is the Grand Line after all."Nami thought to herself. "Oi, everyone get in your positions!" Nami said to everyone.

"My hair is not stupid, you stupid cook!" Franky said to Sanji.

"Hey, you three. Quit arguing and hoist the sails already." Nami said.

"YES, NAMI-SAN!" says Sanji in a delightful way.

The Strawhat crew always confronted storms but not like this one. This storm was quite odd, Instead of dealing with huge waves of the sea, there wasn't any at all, but it was still raining hard and the wind was blowing like crazy yet there is still no monstrous waves to crush them. "What is up with this storm? How come there aren't any waves?" Usopp asked.

"I think it's sick." Luffy replied.

"How can the sea be sick?" Usopp asked.

"Well I had to go to the bathroom, but I didn't want to leave the fishing pole, So I..."

"Say no more, I get the picture." Usopp said.

"Don't worry, Usopp, I didn't pee on the sea, I actually po..." Before Luffy could finish that sentence there was thunderous lightning bolt that almost hit the Strawhat crew. This completely scared the heck out of Chopper as he jumped on Zoro's head.

"Get off of me Chopper, I can't see!" Zoro said.

"NO! I am too scared!" screams Chopper. "Somethings not right, even though this is the Grand Line, There should always be waves during a terrible storm such as this." Nami said with a concerned look.

"GYAAAAAAAHHHHH WHAT IS THAT!?" Usopp and Chopper screamed in unison. Nami checked to see what is going on and saw something unbelievable.

Everyone was at shock at what they are seeing, even Robin couldn't believe it.

"What the heck is THAT doing out here!?" Franky screamed.

"I don't know, but it's so coooooooooool!" Luffy said.

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE ADMIRING THINGS LUFFY!" Usopp yelled. What stands in front of the Strawhat crew was an enormous door, about five times the size of the Thousand Sunny, The door looks antique and it has a weird marking that is in a shape of a hand. the odd thing about it is that it's in the middle of the sea.

"Why would there be a door in the middle of nowhere?!" Sanji asked.

"That has to be the door to the next life, were gonna be punished for our pirate ways!" Usopp cried.

"REALLY!?" Asked the frightened Chopper.

"Look, it's opening." Robin said.

The door is indeed opening and when it completely opened, there was nothing in it but pure darkness, so dark that nobody in their rightful mind would go in their.

"I'm scared..." Chopper said as he was still holding on Zoro's head. Zoro on the other hand felt excitement and fear at the same time. From some place that is so dark there where sure to be some powerful creatures inside. Usopp is so scared his nose is trembling with fear. Robin felt like she was in Enies Lobby again. Sanji didn't want to even look at it since it makes him remember his past. Franky seems as if he saw his life flashing through his eyes, Nami was standing still as if she is paralyzed. And Luffy didn't even know how to react, he was just looking at it plainly, as if it's not there at all.

"OI, LETS GET OUT HERE!" says Usopp. The rest agreed except for Luffy who is still looking at the door. The wind stopped blowing all of a sudden, nobody seemed to notice as they were trying to move the ship far away from the door as possible.

When they finally moved the ship around, Franky was about to use the Thousand Sunny's booster to escape faster. Before he could though,  
the door suddenly started to suck the Strawhats in.

"ARRGHH, COUP DE BURST!" the ship then let out a huge pressure that it went flying at the opposite direction of the door, but is was no use, the door's wind current was just to powerful to escape from.

The ship was about half way in the door and almost everyone was panicking for their lives. Luffy was still looking at it as if he was hypnotized. "LUFFY, DO SOMETHING!" Usopp shouted as he is trying to knock some sense into Luffy by doing karate chops on his head countless of times, but to no avail.

"...We can't escape..." Luffy said in a plainly way.

"No shit, Einstein! Tell us something we don't know!" Usopp shouted in a very rude way. Luffy then started to smile, and Usopp is confused by this.

"This door might...might...lead us to an adventure!" Luffy says in an excited way. Usopp is dumbfounded by hearing that, but at the same time it didn't really surprised him.

Usopp then sat at the floor all scared and said, "My I-am-going-to-have-a-heart-attack-when-I-enter-a-giant-door disease is acting up again". The ship was finally inside the door. The door closed and vanished into thin air, making the weather return to its normal peaceful habitat.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

_Well this is it, my first story already in progress, This chapter may not have been very good, but I will assure you that it will get better later. See ya._


	2. Mario Pt 1

It was nothing but pure darkness, the door that will lead anyone into great joy or terrible sorrow. The last we seen the Strawhat crew, they were sucked in by a giant door with a mark in shape of a hand. Just what exactly is this door? Where did it come from? Why would it take the Strawhats into a place so dark that no one in their rightful mind would ever set foot in? We will soon find out as we continue on with the story of One Piece: A Smash Adventure!

Chapter 2: Embark on Mushroom Kingdom, The great hero Mario

The Strawhat crew were all unconscious. The last thing they remembered before losing consciousness was going inside the door filled with darkness. Nami was the first one to wake up and look at her surroundings. She was afraid that she might not see anything due to the darkness, but instead she saw her crew knocked out and the calm blue sea. "Was it all a dream?" Nami thought to herself.

She looked around and saw Luffy sleeping on Zoro, who was on Sanji's face to face, with their lips about three or four centimeters apart, just so close for any yaoi fan would die to see.

Nami then shoved Luffy off of Zoro and proceeded to wake him up in a nice, gentle way. "WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT!" Shouts Nami as she was beating Luffy up into a pulp...WAIT A MINUTE! DIDN'T I SAY IN A NICE GENTLE MANNER!? "SHUT UP!" Nami shouted as she hit me in the face...ouch. The ruckus caused Zoro and Sanji to wake up at the same time and since they were really close to each other...

"GAAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAH!" shouted Zoro and Sanji as they saw what they would never ever wanted to see: Their lips ALMOST touching with one another.

"OI, KEEP THAT DISGUSTING PIECE OF TRASH YOU CALL A MOUTH AWAY FROM MINE! Sanji said to Zoro.

"THAT WAS WHAT I WAS GONNA TO SAY YOU!" Zoro yelled before he started to brawl with Sanji.

The louder ruckus woke up the rest of the crew. "Uh, what happened?" Chopper asked. He then saw Luffy with the biggest swollen face he has ever seen. "AHHHHH, Luffy what happened to you!?" Chopper asked worryingly.

"I don't knof, I just woffed ap lick thes." Luffy said, as his face was so swollen, he couldn't talk right.

"He fell face first, that's what happened." Nami lied in an arrogant way.

Usopp woke up, but didn't want to open his eyes for he might see a terrifying monster of any sort. "Giant door scary...giant door scary...giant door scary" Repeated Usopp. "Wait, I get it. this has to be a dream. Yes, a horrible nightmare. Yeah that's it, I'll just open my eyes and see the nice, calm..." Usopp opened his eyes and saw Nami in her bad mood look.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! GIANT DOOR SCARY...GIANT DOOR SCARY...GIANT DOOR SCARY.." Usopp repeated even louder this time.

Franky looked around to see any changes in the area, but everything looked the same.

"Oi, what just happened?" asks Franky. Nami then double checked the area to see if there is anything that is different no matter how big or small it is, but no, everything looked normal to her. " Maybe it transported us into another place or something." says Nami.

"I don't think so Miss Navigator." Robin said, popping out of nowhere.

"What do you mean, Robin?" Chopper asked while he was trying to reduce Luffy's swelling.

"I read something about this, where a door would seem to appear every thousand years to take any soul that comes near it." Robin said.

"Any...soul?" Usopp asked with a gulp. "I KNEW IT! IT DID COME TO PUNISH US!" Usopp screams loudly.

Ignoring Usopp, Nami wanted to find out more about this door. "So, what happens to the people who go in the door?" Nami asked.

"Well...nobody is quite sure, but there are rumors that said that once you go in the door, you would end up either in a different world or dimension or just about any place for that matter." Robin explained to everyone.

"Ahh, sho ichs a Myschery door." said the swollen Luffy.

"Yes, something like that." Robin replied.

"Well, how do we go back to our world then?" Franky asked.

"Well, the first thing we need to do is to find some civilization and if we see anything not normal then we can conclude that we are in another world." Nami said.

"But we always see weird things all the time, Nami. How are we going to tell what is normal and what is not?" Chopper asked curiously.

"-Sigh-...okay we ask someone if they know what One Piece is and if anyone doesn't know, then we will know we are from another world."

"Okay, but what if it's some people who doesn't know what One Piece really is?" Chopper asked.

"Well, we will just ask them what is a devil fruit then."

"But what if they don't..." Nami was sick of the questions and glared at Chopper furiously.

"NO MORE QUESTIONS." Nami said in a scary way.

"Ahh, OKAY!" Chopper said nervously.

Zoro and Sanji were still duking it out, until Nami ran to them and punched them in the face. "YOU TWO LOWER THE SAILS ALREADY!" Nami shouted.

"YES NAMI-SAN!" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"Bah...whatever." murmured Zoro as he and Sanji lower the sails, which made the Thousand Sunny go full speed to where ever it was going to.

**Meanwhile...**

It was a peaceful day at the Mushroom Kingdom, where no one has a care in the world. The residents are always friendly with each other making it one of the peaceful kingdoms that has ever existed, but it wasn't always peaceful. There are times when the Mushroom Kingdom would face great terror from the evil King Koopa, Bowser. Almost every day, he would try to kidnap the Princess of Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach in order to gain her love. Fortunately, there will always be someone out there who would stop Bowser's evil ambitions. This someone is Mario, a great hero who always defeats Bowser no matter what evil he'll do.

Today, Mario is in his house with his brother Luigi, a fellow that is not really into saving or adventures due to his fear of almost...well...everything for that matter. They are having a peaceful day just like everyone else. Mario and Luigi are chatting around the dinner table doing nothing, but chatting about their previous adventures since they have nothing else to do. Ever since the Prognasticus incident (SUPER PAPER MARIO) nothing else happened, that was four month ago.

"Hey Mario, Its been very peaceful since that day four months ago, huh?" Luigi asked.

"Why yez it haz been very a-quiet lately" Mario said in his usual Italian accent.

"It's a good thing too. Another thing like that would make me pee my pants." Luigi said.

"Luigi, don't-a be exaggerating." says Mario. Mario thinks that since he hasn't done anything adventurous lately, he might lose his touch sooner or later. Who knows, maybe this is the day he would go back doing adventurous stuff again.

**Meanwhile...**

Peach's castle is the landmark of Mushroom Kingdom. Within lies Princess Peach herself. She is on the balcony of her castle looking at her peaceful town. "Hm...I wonder what Mario has been up to lately." Peach asked herself. An elderly Toad then comes with a cane that has a mushroom on top.

"Princess Peach, what are you doing up here? You should be downstairs practicing your piano lessons." The elderly toad said.

"I'm sorry, Toadsworth. I was just taking break" Peach said.

"Honestly, young lady. How will you be a fine Queen someday if you are going to slack off to every simple task you are obligated to take." Toadsworth said.

"Oh Toadsworth, you always exaggerate over everything." Peach said.

"Well yes, but..."

"PRINCESS PEACH!" screamed a toad soldier who rushed in to the balcony.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Toadsworth asked.

"I am sorry sir, but I think you should know that there is an unidentified ship heading towards the Mushroom Kingdom." The soldier said.

"Is it Bowser?" Peach asked.

"I don't think so, but it kinda looks like a pirate ship if you ask me." said the soldier.

"A pirate ship!? Soldier, tell every other soldiers in the castle to head to the docks immediately" Toadsworth said . "Princess Peach, do you want me to call Mario?"

"No, we don't want to bother Mario for something we can handle." Peach said.

"Well as you wish Princess. Anyway, these pirates must be taken care of immediately. We don't know what kind of disaster they would unleash in our beloved Mushroom Kingdom."

**Back to the Strawhats...**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I feel a lot better!" Luffy said, as his face looked normal again.

"Good thing I treated you at the right time or you face would still be a little swollen" Chopper said.

"Thanks Chopper, you're the best." Luffy said as he gave Chopper the thumbs up.

"Ga...you idiot! Don't think I will be happy just because you said that to me! YOU BIG IDIOT! ASSHOLE...ASSHOLE.. ASSHOLE..." Chopper said happily while doing a happy dance.

"Land hoooooo!" Usopp shouted as he sees land straight ahead of him.

"YOSH, time to get our questions answered. FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Luffy shouted as he points straight forward.

"AYE!" said the rest of the crew.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

That ends Chapter 2. Leave your opinions by leaving your review.


	3. Mario Pt 2

A door that will lead anyone to a distant place, never to be heard from again. The Strawhat crew were somehow able to survive through the door of darkness, but it seemed to have lead them somewhere far away from home. Robin explained to the crew of the door that appears every thousand years to take any unsuspected guests to anywhere around the universe. Will the Strawhats be able to go back to their home planet or will they be stuck in a planet for all eternity.

Chapter 3: A surprise welcoming party, Peach's Invitation

"Oi Usopp, are we there yet?" Luffy asked.

"Can't you wait for three minutes? We're almost there." Usopp said.

"But I want to get their nowww." Luffy moans.

"Why do you want to go their now Luffy?" Chopper asked.

"Well, we are in another world right? So, I want to see what kind of weird people we are going to meet." Luffy said with a big smile.

"Ohh."

"-sigh-...You and your stupid imagination." Nami said, who just joined the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"We're not in another world. We were just having a stupid dream." Nami pointed out.

"How can it be a dream if we were all awake?" Luffy asked.

"Tsk...fine, it was a mirage, a big, scary mirage, Okay!?" Nami said before she stomped out away.

"Luffy, what Nami just said was true?" Chopper asked with a sad look.

"Of course not. We are in another world! And who knows, we might meet bug eye people who are over ten feet tall." said Luffy with a big grin.

"Over ten feet tall? COOL!" Chopper said excitedly.

Nami went into the kitchen and sat down on a chair. "Sanji-kun, you know that we are not in another world, right?" Nami asked in a flirtatious way.

"Of course, Nami-san, you are always right!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"Good, finally someone understands that going into other planets by just going through giant, abnormal doors is completely illogical." Nami sighed in relief.

"I don't know, Nami-san, maybe it is possible after all." Sanji said as he was cleaning some dishes.

Nami was curious on why he just said that, so she asked him, "Why do you think that? You just agreed with me a little while ago."

"Well, Nami-san, now that I think about it, we were in the Grand Line when that happened and anything unexpected can happen in the Grand Line." Sanji said as he finished cleaning his last dish.

"Well, fine! Believe what you want, you idiot!" Nami said before she left the kitchen angrily.

"NAMI-SAAAAAAN, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE LIKE THAT!" Sanji cried. He then opened the refrigerator with a lock and took out a popsicle. "NAMI-SAAAAAAAAN, HERE IS A POPSICLE. DON'T BE ANGRY ANYMORE. NAMI-SAAAAAAN!" Sanji cried. But it was too late, Nami already left. Sanji then lowered his head in shame and went back to the kitchen.

Zoro was looking at his sword Yubashi, which is now unusable due to a battle with a captain at Enies Lobby. As everyone would know, Zoro uses a Santoryu sword style, and now that one of his swords is destroyed, he feels less secured and unable to do his full potential in battle. "_Hmm...I wonder if that place has any good swords or any swords for that matter._" Zoro thought to himself.

Franky was checking around the storage to see if he has any cola left. Franky then opened a box and saw empty bottles of cola. This made Franky angry and he stormed off the storage room to face everybody. "Oi, who was the idiot who drank all the cola!?" Franky shouted loud enough so everybody could hear him.

"Hmm..oh, I drank it all." Luffy said with a wide grin.

Franky then approached Luffy and said "We just left Water 7 two days ago and you drank the entire 4 month supply of cola!?".

"Well... I think it was about yesterday at midnight." Luffy said as he started to remember what happened yesterday.

**FLASHBACK  
**

Luffy woke up and he was hungry. So he went to the kitchen to get something to eat, but it's locked. Luffy was so hungry, he could eat anything. "Maaaahhhhh, I am huuuunnnngrrrryyy!" Luffy said. He then saw something round near Usopp's workstation. He thought it was a little grape. Even though its little, it was still food. "FOOD!" said Luffy excitedly as he grabbed the grape and ate it, "Mmmmmmmmmmm, that was good." Luffy said all satisfied. Luffy then started to feel warm all around his body, especially in his mouth. He then started to feel as if he was on fire. All of sudden, flames started to come out of his mouth.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTT!" Luffy shouted as he was running all over the place. What he thought was grape that he eaten was actually one of Usopp's Tabasco boshi's.

Luffy ran all over the place screaming for water, but surprisingly, nobody woke up from the ruckus. They were so asleep that nothing can wake them up. Luffy then ran into the storage room to find anything to stop the flames coming from his mouth. He then opened a box that had a lot of colas in it, and started to drink every single bottle of cola until the flames died down.

"AHHHHHHHH, I feel a lot better.." Luffy said, all relieved. He noticed that he actually drank every single cola that was in storage. "Uh-oh, better put those away." Luffy puts the empty bottles of cola back in the box. As soon as he did he left like nothing happened.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So you mean to tell me that you drank all the cola from the storage room just because of one of Long-nose's spicy balls?" Franky asked with one eye twitching.

"Uh-huh." Luffy said with a stupid grin. Franky then paid attention to Usopp who was observing land in front of him with binoculars.

"Hm... there are houses, but whats with the mushroom shape roofs? Usopp asked himself. "Maybe if I can look for any civilians I could..." Usopp was about to finish is sentence, before Franky came right into Usopp's vision.

"YOU AND YOUR STUPID INVENTIONS!" Franky said right at Usopp's face. Usopp was so shocked that he jumped several feet in the air and landed right next to Robin, who was reading a book (SURPRISING, AIN'T IT?).

Usopp then got up and said "Oi, Franky, don't startle me like that. You almost made me fall of the ship." Usopp said.

"Good, maybe you can do something useful for once and push the ship yourself." Franky said.

"Well I least I got some pants on." Usopp said mockingly.

"Are you trying to insult me Long nose, because it ain't working." Franky said.

Robin then took her eyes of her book and saw that they already arrived at the docking bay. "Gentlemen, we already arrived. Shall we take are leave?"

Franky and Usopp stopped arguing to see that they already arrived. The rest of the crew came to see the place. Luffy ,Usopp, and Chopper are amazed at what they are seeing. Sanji, Nami, and Franky are also surprised, while Robin and Zoro weren't that shocked as the rest. It looked like a town, except for the mushroom-shaped houses. They can see a large castle at a distance. There were signs that had either mushrooms or stars with cartoony eyeballs.

What was most shocking is that the residents are mushrooms themselves, only with feet and hands. There are even human sized turtles that are walking on two feet with shoes on. The residents were looking at the Strawhat crew wondering who they are.

"Who are those guys? asked a random resident.

"It looks like a pirate ship." said another resident.

"Mommy, that guy has no pants on." said a little girl.

"Don't look at him, sweety." said the mother of the child blocking her daughter's vision.

"WOW, SO COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper said at the same time.

"What the?! What is with this place? Everything here doesn't look normal!." Nami said.

"Hmm?..What's with the mushrooms?" Zoro asked.

"How come all the women are mushrooms? AND most importantly, WHY don't they have a cleavage!?" Sanji asked while weeping like crazy.

"It looks like some sort of circus if you ask me; they all look weird." Franky said as he is making a pose.

"You see, Nami!? We are in another world! Just take a look a this place, It's so cool!" Luffy said all excitedly.

"Th..this doesn't prove anything. It could be just another weird island we always go to." Nami said frustrated.

"Look, there are more coming." Robin said pointing were the castle is.

A small fleet of toad soldiers were heading straight towards the Strawhats. When they arrived, one of them stepped forward. He was leading the small fleet, like a captain of some sorts. "People on the pirate ship, we ask that you leave Mushroom Kingdom immediately or w-we will use force." said the captain, who was a little nervous.

"Mushroom Kingdom? Is that what this place is called? Interesting..." Robin said.

"Oi, why do we have to leave? We just got here." Luffy said.

"Yeah, we are not doing anything bad." Chopper said.

"We will not take word from filthy pirates such as yourselves. Leave now or we will force to take action." the captain said taking out a sword from its sheathe, trying to sound brave.

"Wait! Were just here to get some questions answered. Were not here to cause any trouble." Nami said.

"Y-Your time is up, pirates! Prepare to face justice! Men, CHAAAAAARRRRGGGGE!" the captain shouted semi-bravely as he and his men were getting on the Thousand Sunny.

"I guess they won't listen..." Zoro said as he is taking out his swords.

"No use in running now..." Sanji said as he is getting ready for battle. Robin let out a smile and put her book away.

"Auooo, time to do some exercise." Franky said as he was starting to flex a bit.

"Yosh, I'll leave everything to you guys." Usopp said as he and Chopper were hiding in the cabin.

Nami just let out a sigh and took out her clima tact, "Lets just do this quickly."

Luffy cracked his knuckles, and smiled at the soldiers. "Bring it on!".

The toad army started to attack. Luffy went charging right at one of them and "Gomu Gomu no..." said as he extends his hand backwards "PISTOL!" he then thrusts his fist forward hitting the guy in front of him so hard, he flew of like a rocket.

"WHA..WHAT WAS THAT!?" asked a soldier.

"DI..DI...DID HIS HAND JUST STRETCHED OUT LIKE A RUBBER!?" asked another soldier.

"D-D-Don't get distracted men, it must have been some sort of trick to fool us!." The captain said.

"Y-Yes sir!"

Six soldiers surrounded Zoro, ready to jump on him, but Zoro was ready for it. He is holding two swords, including the Yubashi and another sword he held with his teeth. "What kind of sword style is that?" asked a random soldier.

"Who cares!? get him!" said another soldier as he and the other five are jumping right at Zoro.

"TATSU..." Zoro was about to spin "...MAKI!" Zoro then did a 360 degree spin with his swords causing a tornado of cutting waves, which made the soldiers around him fly off the ship.

"Prepare to feel some pain, l-l-little girl!" said a rough-looking soldier, but is as nervous as everyone else.

What he didn't know is that there was a little dark cloud over him. "Little girl? Me?" Nami asked, as she let out a thunder ball in the dark cloud.

"What the..." said the rough soldier as he looks up.

"THUNDERBALL TEMPO!" Nami said as a lightning bolt hit the rough soldier, turning him into a fried mushroom.

"Hey, I saw some people going in here!" said a soldier pointing at the cabin. Two soldiers went inside the cabin.

Went they got in it, the light were off, making hard to see. "Where are they?" A soldier asked.

"Hold on. I'll turn on the lights." said another soldier as he turned on the lights. As soon as he did, Usopp popped up right in front of them readied his slingshot.

"HISSATSU KOUSHOU BOSHI!" Usopp shot the two soldiers as the pellets exploded into a cloud of pepper.

"I can't see anything!" Both soldiers said as a big figure came into their view. "What the.. A MONSTER!?". Chopper punched the two soldiers right in their faces, knocking them out.

"That's right! Don't mess with us!" Usopp shouted as Chopper let out a roar.

Sanji was facing a very tall toad soldier. "Guh huh huh huh. You cant hurt me, curly brow". said the tall soldier, who was shaking in his shoes.

Sanji then took out a cigarette from his pocket, and a lighter to light it. He then inhaled and exhaled the cigarette smoke in a smooth way and then he said "You cook the mushroom until it gets tender, then chop it in pieces to make a nice cuisine."

"Guh!? A-Are you threatening me!?" the tall soldier said, as he rushes at Sanji.

Sanji then opened his eyes and lifts his leg up to his side "COLLIEUR..." and then he thrusts his leg sideways "SHOOT!" He kicked the soldier in the abdomen making him fly straight into the ocean. "Hmph.." Sanji then throws the cigarette away.

Four soldiers cornered Robin at the back of the ship. "We got you now!" A soldier said.

Robin just smiled and crossed her forearms in front of her chest, confusing the soldiers. "VEINTICUATRO FLEUR..." Robin said as four arms appeared on each soldier holding them in place.

"WHAT THE-!?" shouted a soldier.

"CLUTCH!" The arms that are on the soldiers forced their bodies to move their legs and neck back, causing it to break their spine.

Reinforcements started to show up and they were about to get aboard the Thousand Sunny, until Franky was on the ledge of the ship. "_Hmph..piece of cake!_" Franky thought. "FRESH..." Franky said as he started to inhale a lot of air and then "...FIRE!" a stream of came out of his mouth taking out most of the reinforcements, while the rest of them ran away. "SUPAAAAAAAA!" Franky said as he did his own victory dance.

Basically, the soldiers that get on the ship, leave badly injured. After the massive beatings, only the captain of the toad fleet still stands. "You may have beaten my fleet, but you will never defeat me!" said the captain.

Luffy, who has taken the last soldier out, turns to the captain and said, "Hee hee, guess will have to prove that, don't we?"

The captain gulped as he was about to battle.

"That's enough!"

Luffy and the captain stopped and looked at the direction at where that voice came from.

"Who's there?!" Luffy and the captain said at the same time.

That person turned out to be none other than Princess Peach herself with her steward, Toadsworth. "P-Princess Peach." said the captain. He then got off the ship and bowed down to her. "What are you doing here, princess? It is dangerous here." The captain said.

"I would like to speak to the pirates." Peach said.

"WHAT?! But princess they are...".

"That is an order, captain." Peach said in a stern way.

"But...all right Princess, but do be careful." Peach nodded and proceeded to get on the Thousand Sunny.

"Are you sure about this, Princess?" Toadsworth asked concerned, "Look what they've already done to the soldiers. They have already proven to be the vicious type."

"That's because they were only defending themselves, Toadsworth." Peach said with a smile, "I'm sure if we just talk to them, we could get to know more about them, and resort this out in a peaceful manner."

"I don't know... but I will go with you if anything bad happens." Toadsworth said.

"Hmm?" Luffy watched Peach and Toadsworth getting onboard. "Oi, someone else is getting in." Luffy said to everyone. Usopp and Chopper came out to confront the person.

"Bring it on! I ain't scared!" Usopp said while ready to fire his slingshot, while his legs were shaking in fear at the same time.

"Okay, who is the guy is going to get beaten up this ti..." Sanji stopped as he didn't see a soldier, but Peach and Toadsworth. Sanji is dumbfounded by Peach's beauty, as his jaw dropped, touching the floor and his eyes were almost popping out of his sockets.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"Forgive me for this intrusion. My name is Princess Peach, and this is my steward, Toadsworth." Peach said kindly.

"Pleasure to meet you." Toadsworth said a little uncomfortably.

"I would like to apologize for this big misunderstanding; my soldiers were too hasty, and attacked right away. They were only trying to protect the town, but I'm sure you didn't mean any harm either. As an apology, I would like to invite you people to our castle."

"Wait, let me get this straight. You are princess and you are inviting us to your castle? Nami asked. Peach nodded, which made Nami have Berri signs on her eyes. "Well, we can't reject that invitation now, can we? Nami asked facing her comrades.

"Oi..." said Usopp, Chopper, Zoro, and Franky at the same time.

"Will there be food?" Luffy asked. Nami then hit Luffy at the back of the head.

"Why yes, their will be food." Peach replied kindly.

"Yosh, We will accept your invitation." Luffy said with a bump on his head.

"Why, thank you."

"Wait a minute, Princess. Who is going to take care of the ship?" Franky asked.

"Oh, don't worry. My soldiers will protect it while your gone." Peach said, pointing at her guards.

And so, everyone followed Peach to the castle, all except Sanji, who still has the shocked face from earlier. "Beautiful blonde hair, cleavage, beautiful face, cleavage, A lovely pink dress, CLEAVAGE, A crown, CLEAVAGE!" Sanji thought to himself. "I LOVE THIS PLACE!" he shouted happily as he skipped merrily while getting off the ship, "MELLORINE, MELLORINE, MELLORINE, MELLORINE!" said Sanji repeatedly as he catches up with his crew.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Phew... My longest chapter yet. I hope enjoyed reading it as I did typing it.


	4. Mario Pt 3

A different world can lead to surprises. The Strawhat crew had arrived in a place called the Mushroom Kingdom. But as soon as they arrived, they were confronted by a small fleet that wanted the Strawhats to leave. By not accepting their demands, the the small fleet of soldiers began to attack them. One soldier went down after the other as they stood no chance against the Strawhats. The battle soon ended as the princess of Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach, invited the Strawhats to her castle. Luffy and the others gladly accepted the offer, but what does the princess want with them? Will soon find out as the story continues...

Chapter 4: A town tour, An evil plan

Peach, accompanied by her steward, Toadsworth, is walking through the town with her invited guests, the Strawhats. As they were heading to the castle, the Strawhats got to see more of the town. "Woah! Check out that guy!" Luffy said as he was referring to a flower with a face and feet called 'Dayzees'.

Usopp's eyes popped out as he saw a bomb walking by called Bomb-ombs.

Chopper noticed a fish on plain land , talking to a toad. "Cooool!" Chopper said with big sparkling eyes.

Franky noticed some people going in a green pipe sticking out of the ground, but as soon as soon as they got in, they didn't get out. "Oooookaaayy..." Franky said a little freaked out.

Nami saw a cloud in the sky and noticed it had a face on it. "_Of all the weird places we've been on, this is by far the weirdest one so far._" Nami thought to herself.

Robin saw a turtle with wings delivering mail to some people before flying away. "Interesting..." was all that she had to say.

Zoro saw a fat guy with a zigzag mustache selling various things. What caught his attention was a katana sticking out of the fat guy's bag. He wanted to go and take a look at it, but he then realized he didn't have any money with him. He can't go ask Nami for some, because that will be like signing a contract to go to hell. "Hmm... I'll check that out later." Zoro said as he continue to follow Peach.

There were little creatures called Goombas looking at Sanji skipping by as if he was a little girl. Some people snickered as he walked by, but Sanji didn't even seem to notice as he was looking at Princess Peach's back with hearts in his eyes. "Sigh...What a glorious sight. Who ever thought that people from other worlds would look so beautiful as Nami-san and Robin-chwan." Sanji said as he continues to skip merrily through the town.

They arrived at the gates of the castle with two guards guarding it. "Welcome back, Princess Peach." said one of the guards as he bows down to her.

"Thank you. I invited some people over. Would you please let us in?" Peach asked kindly.

"Of course, princess." said the guard as he and his partner opened the gates.

"Thank you." Peach said as she and the rest follow went through except Franky, who was stopped by the guards.

"What's the big idea!?" Franky said.

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't allow you in." said the guard.

"Why not?"

"Well sir, people here think you are some sort of stripper since you have no pants on." said the guard. "If we let you in like that, we can't assure what kind of images you will give to the princess". Franky got angry upon hearing that.

"IMAGES!? Listen you pipsqueak. I am just a normal person as everyone else and I have the right to express myself!" Franky said as he was doing an awkward pose, which made the guards feel ill and made a guy who was watching puke in a trash can.

"Sir, as a royal guard of this gate, I will not allow people with no pants on through." said the guard in a stern way.

"Ohhh, I see what this is. You are a RACIST!" Franky said.

"WHAT!?" said the guard all baffled.

"You said so yourself. You won't allow people with no pants through this gate. You got a problem with people with no pants!?" Franky asked at the dumbfounded guard. He then looked at a Koopa walking by "Look at that guy; he has no pants, so that means you ain't gonna let him in too?! Franky said as the Koopa mentioned joined in the argument.

"Yeah man, what is your problem?! said the Koopa to the even more dumbfounded guard.

Soon everyone that had no pants started to yell at the guard.

"You think your better than us, huh!?"

"What makes you pant folks the right mock us no panters?!"

"You are going down, pant wearer!"

"WAIT JUST A SECOND!" said the guard all of a sudden. "How can all of you people agree with this person that you don't even know?" asked the scared guard.

"There is a name for that and it's called 'BROTHERHOOD'! GET HIM!" Franky shouted as every no pants person dog piled the guards and started to cause havoc at them. Franky then tiptoes through the gate and catches up with the crew.

The Strawhats were now in front of Peach's big castle. "Wow, it's so beautiful." Chopper said with his usual sparkling eyes.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Chopper." Sanji said as he was looking at Peach instead of the castle. Franky then shows up.

"What took you so long?" Zoro asked.

"Meh, I was talking to the guard at the gate about some stuff. I am pretty sure that he will remember our conversation for a long time." Franky said with an evil grin on his face.

**Meanwhile...**

At the gate, the no pants hater guard was unconscious due to the severe beating he took from the newly formed group known as the No Pants Allowed or NPA for short. "All right men, lets continue to express ourselves!" said the leader of NPA.

"YES SIR!" said his followers as they were marching to some distant place... pantlessly.

**Back to the Strawhats...**

The Strawhats followed Peach inside the castle. It looked just as good as the outside. It has blueish walls with clouds painted on. The floor has white and black square tiles with a emblem of a star with in the middle of the room, and there were stairs that lead up to the second floor. Overall, it was a nice looking place.

The Strawhats went up the stairs and went through the door to go into a hallway with large windows that you can see a nice garden outside. "Oi Luffy. Don't you think this is rather suspicious?" asked the whispering Usopp.

"What is so suspicious about a garden?" Luffy asked.

"No, you idiot. I mean that don't you think it's suspicious that a princess is inviting us to her castle after we beaten up almost every guard of hers? She must be leading us to some sort of trap." Usopp said.

Sanji overheard this and went straight to Usopp's face, "Oi, how dare you say something like that to Peach-san after all she is doing for us?!" Sanji asked furiously.

"Don't worry, Usopp." Luffy said. Usopp and Sanji looked at him and were curious on what he was going to say next. "Peach won't do anything bad to us. Besides, people who offer other people food are the ones to be always trusted." Luffy said with a big grin. Sanji just sighed after hearing that and Usopp looked at Luffy with a long face.

"There is no surprise that you will die before us..." Usopp said with a smug frown.

They soon entered the dining hall, which had a huge table with lots of fancy chairs with stars on top. Luffy rushed to a into a seat already having a fork and knife in hand. Peach sat at her usual spot at the end of the table. Usopp wanted to keep an eye on her, so he went to the chair close to her, but as soon as he was about to sit on the chair, Sanji went running straight at him and kicked him so hard that he hit the wall face first.

Sanji's I-am-going-to-hurt-you face suddenly changed into a I-am-deeply-in-love-with-you face as he sat down next to Peach, looking at her while hearts were coming out of his eye, since his other eye is always covered by his hair. Peach is confused at what just happened, but since nobody seemed to care, she decided to forget about it.

As everyone took their seats,except for Usopp who was still in pain, the chefs came in carrying delicious meals that could satisfy a giant. Luffy was so happy, that he didn't notice that his saliva was coming out of his mouth like if it was a waterfall. Nami shut Luffy's mouth to avoid a flood. "Bon appetite!" said the main chef as he and his co-chefs left the room.

"All right! Lets eat!" Luffy said as he stretched his arm all the way to where the turkey was, but Nami stopped him by stepping on his foot. "Ow! Nami what was that for?"

"Idiot, You can't eat everything like you always do until we at least introduce ourselves to the very rich princess." Nami said while pointing at Peach, who was in shock to see Luffy stretch his arm all the way like that.

Toadsworth was the first to ask, "Y-Young man, how did you do that just now!?"

Luffy then pulled the left side of his mouth. "I ate a fruit that made me become a rubberman." Luffy said.

Peach then started to giggle as he saw Luffy extending his mouth like that. "-Sigh-... Peach-san looks extra beautiful when she giggles like that." Sanji said while still looking at her.

"Idiot." Zoro said while drinking some beer. Sanji then got angry and rushed into Zoro's face.

"What did you call me?" Sanji asked with a threatening voice.

Ignoring Zoro and Sanji for a moment, Luffy and the rest started to introduce themselves. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I am going to be the pirate king." Luffy said all proud of himself, even though he didn't achieve it yet.

"My name is Nami, and I am the navigator of this great, yet idiotic crew." Nami said as she was looking at Luffy stuffing the turkey down his throat... again.

"My name is Chopper, and I am the doctor of the crew." Chopper said as he walked up to Peach.

"Aww, you look so adorable." Peach said, as she pets Chopper on the head. Chopper was about to do his Happy dance, fortunately Nami came just in time and covered Chopper's mouth.

"He says thank you for the compliment." Nami said as Chopper was cursing even though his mouth is covered.

"I am Nico Robin and I am an archeologist of the crew." Robin said kindly.

"Ow! I am the one who built the greatest ship for these guys and I am their current shipwright, The Great Frrranky." Franky said while doing his traditional pose on the table.

"Master Franky, please refrain from getting on the table again and sit back down please!" Toadsworth said. Franky then sat back down and mumbled some stuff.

After the stare down with Sanji, Zoro sat back down and said "My name is Zoro." and that's all he had to say before Luffy snatched Zoro's food from his plate. "Why you... give that back!" Zoro said before lunging at Luffy, trying to rip his face apart. Usopp then popped up in front of Peach, almost startling her, giving his proper introduction to her.

"I am the most feared man that ever existed, even the gods don't want to mess with me. I am what they call 'The Lord of Destruction'. They call me USSSSSOOOOOO...whoaaaaa!" Usopp couldn't finish that sentence due to kick he received again from Sanji.

Peach is concerned over Usopp's condition, but is stopped as Sanji, with a rose in his hand, looked smoothly at Peach. "I am Sanji. I am the cook of Nami-san and Robin-chwan and those other guys. I am the most handsome skilled chef that does not ever lay a foot on a lady. I am what you call 'Mr. Prince'. As soon as I laid eye on you, I instantly felt as if I was in heaven. Please, take this, as a gratitude for giving me that feeling." Sanji said as he gave her the rose.

Peach blushed at this. "Why, thank you, Sanji, you are the first one who has ever said that to me. I'm flattered." Peach said before smelling the aroma of the rose. Sanji's cool expression suddenly faded as he started jump with joy while making a happy gorilla face.

"IT WAS NO PROBLEM, PEACH-SAN! I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!" Sanji said before he started to skip around the room saying 'Mellorine' with each step he took.

**Meanwhile...**

In the dark areas of the Mushroom Kingdom lies all that is evil. He bathes in molten lava, being bad is what he is very good at, he is none other than the evil King Koopa, Bowser. Bowser is sitting in his throne room half awake. He hasn't come up with any good ideas to capture Peach lately and every time one of his lackeys thinks of an idea for him, he simply beats the heck out of them.

"Your Chunkiness!" shouted an elderly female koopa at Bowser.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, KAMMY!? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM THINKING OF WAY TO KIDNAP MY BELOVED WIFE PEACH!? Bowser said very furiously. Bowser happened to marry Peach thanks to the actions of Count Bleck a couple of months ago. Although it wasn't a legal marriage, Bowser still thinks Peach as his beloved wife...how sad.

"I apologize for that, your evilness, but you should know that some pirates have recently arrived at the capital of the Mushroom Kingdom." Kammy said.

Bowser than suddenly got up and looked at her "Who gives a crud if a bunch of pirates go to the capital!? Do I look like the mayor or something? Besides, there is always Mario to go and save the day as always. Curse that Mario for always ruining my plans! When will there be video game that makes me the main character and not him!?" Bowser said before he repeatedly stomps his foot on the ground, making his entire castle shake.

I know how you feel your dreadiness, but we had a report saying that Princess Peach invited those pirates over to her castle." Kammy said. Bowser then stops stomping at the ground.

"Invited the pirates? What for?" Bowser asked. Bowser then thought of something so brilliant, it should not fail. "Kammy, I just thought of an idea, and those pirates will play a big part of it. GWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Bowser said as his laughter echoed through the emptiness of the dark clouded sky.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

I'll be taking a day off, expect an update on saturday. Maybe sooner. Till next time.


	5. Mario Pt 4

_I forgot to add a disclaimer_

.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE NOR ITS CHARACTERS. I ALSO DON'T OWN NINTENDO. WHAT I DO OWN IS THIS STORY.

* * *

Having new friends can sometimes let you get new enemies. The Strawhats were amazed at the sights of the Mushroom Kingdom. As they went to the castle, Franky had a little argument with the gate guard about pants. This didn't amuse the no-panters and led to a severe beating to the guard. After Franky's "Revolution", He and the rest of the crew entered Peach's Castle to have a nice decent meal...OK well not so decent as you can obviously imagine why. What the Strawhats don't know is what evil awaits them as Bowser has thought of a plan to capture Princess Peach. Just what is this diabolical plan of his? And what does it have to do with the Strawhats?

Chapter 5: A spooky forest, The man of greed, Wario

Everyone has finished their delicious meals. Well everyone except Luffy, who now has an oversized belly and eating his 50th dish. "More please" Luffy said holding on to an empty plate. The chefs were extremely exhausted. One of them was about to commit suicide by stabbing his neck with a cooking knife, but the other chefs stopped him.

"Luffy, if you eat one more thing, you might blow up." Chopper said, looking at Luffy with big concern over his health.

"It's only 50 dishes Chopper. What are you so worried about?" Luffy asked.

"Every dish you just ate happened to be turkeys and you swallowed each and every one of them whole!" Chopper exclaimed.

"What's with you and turkeys all of a sudden?" Usopp asked.

"I don't know, I just have a sudden urge of swallowing a turkey every time I see one." Luffy explained.

"That is it!" yelled the top chef, he then ran straight to Luffy and hit him with a turkey leg.

"Cheferino! What is the meaning of this?!" Toadsworth asked.

"I am so sorry sir, but I could not a make another dish for this, how do you say? Oh yes, CRAZY PERSON!" Cheferino yelled as he was pointing to Luffy.

"Its okay, Cheferino , you are excused for the day." Peach said.

"Thank you, madam moselle, I will now go back to my room and drink some mushroom extract...which I haven't drank ever since my divorce years ago!" Cheferino yelled as he and his fellow chefs left the dining room.

Luffy got up after the commotion. "Nya..that was one weird chef." Luffy said.

"I am sorry, Luffy. Cheferino can get very strict when it comes to people with eating habits. He has it and got divorced thanks to that." Peach said.

"How did he get divorced due to his eating habit?" Robin asked.

"Well, his wife always cooked him the same meal everyday and after eight years, he wanted to eat something different. For some reason she got very upset, so she divorced him and took everything he owned." Peach explained.

Usopp only narrowed his eyes after hearing that, "That's a weird reason to divorce someone."

"Well, enough about him, tell me what brings you here in Mushroom Kingdom?" Peach asked curiously.

"It's a long story..." Nami said, as she tells Peach and Toadsworth about the events that happened to the Strawhats recently.

"Oh dear, and that's why you are here?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, but I believe that door was just a figment of our imagination. Speaking of this, maybe I should start asking some questions." Nami said as she was prepared to interrogate Peach until Sanji stopped her.

"Nami-san, I don't want to be rude, but I think you should just accept that we are in another world." Sanji said in a delicate, kind matter.

"We wont know that until we get some questions answered." Nami said as she shoved Sanji out of the way, "Now Peach, have you ever heard of One Piece?" she asked, hoping that Peach would answer yes.

"One Piece? What is that?" Peach asked. Peach then looked at Toadsworth to see if he knew, but he was clueless as well.

"You see, Nami, we are in another world!" Luffy said, as he started to dance around with Chopper with excitement.

"YAY, we're in another world!" Chopper said excitedly while dancing with Luffy.

"WILL YOU TWO SIT DOWN!? I'M NOT DONE ASKING QUESTIONS TO HER YET!" Nami yelled. Luffy and Chopper stopped dancing and sat right back down without saying another peep. Nami then looked back at Peach, who was a little creeped out right now. "Well its pretty obvious that not everyone know what One Piece is. So I'll ask you this, do you know what devil fruits are? Nami asked. Peach didn't want to make Nami upset so she tried to answer in a nice, positive way.

"Um, fruits that are possessed by devils?" Peach replied with a weak smile.

Nami could tell that Peach didn't know about devil fruits, but she wont give up. "Well, do you know about..um...Zoro's sense of direction? Its really bad."

"Oi." Zoro said.

"What does that have to do with anything." Usopp asked.

"It has to do with a lot of things, Usopp!" Nami snapped as Usopp retreated to a corner.

"Miss Navigator, I think you should just accept the situation we are in." Robin said.

"But it's not normal that a door would come out of nowhere and take us to some other planet. It's not possible." Nami said.

"But it did happen, and now we are here in a world distant to ours." Robin replied.

Nami was about to say something else, but it was no use arguing with Robin. "Sigh...OK. I accept it. We are in another world. You happy?" Nami asked as she fell to her knees, all in disbelief that they are really in another world. Luffy and Chopper started to dance again, while Sanji went to comfort Nami. Franky suddenly got up.

"So how the heck are we going to go back in our world now?" Franky asked. Nobody knew the answer to that question. Peach then got up from her chair.

"If I may make a suggestion. I think I know the person who could probably solve your predicament." Peach said

"Who would that be, Ms. Peach?" Robin asked.

"There is a wizard named Merlon. He knows everything about the door you mentioned. I am sure he can help." Peach said. Nami finally, truly accepted the fact that they are in another world, so she got up and looked at Peach.

"Where can we find him?" Nami asked.

"I believe he his visiting Lady Bow at the Forever Forest." Toadsworth said.

"Forever Forest? Where is that?" Chopper asked.

"Its just east from here. Its a forest that when you go in, the possibilities of getting out his two percent."

Usopp gulped after hearing that. "Tw...Two percent?" asked the scared Usopp. Toadsworth nodded, making Usopp even more scared.

"Dont worry, masters. We have a map of the forest in our possession. We would gladly let you use it to overcome that forest." Toadsworth said as he went to look for the map somewhere else.

"Oi, Peach." Luffy said.

"Hmm? Yes, Luffy?" Peach said.

"Since you are a princess, don't you like get kidnapped all the time?" Luffy asked.

"Oi, Luffy! What kind of questions are you asking to Peach-san!?!" Sanji asked, infuriated by Luffy's stupid question.

"Oh, its okay Sanji, I dont mind answering that question. Please calm down." Peach said.

"Okay, Peach-san!!" Sanji said happily. Peach than sat down on her chair and began to tell her story.

"The Mushroom Kingdom wasn't always at their peaceful times, there will always be someone to try and ruin the peaceful lives we live in. There is one man in particular that always attempt to do that, and his name is Bowser. He would kidnap me every time he has a chance to. He kidnapped me so many times, I lost count." Peach said. Sanji did not like what he was hearing, as flames started to envelope around him.

"Don't worry, Peach-san. If he ever tries to kidnap you again, I will make sure that he would never see the light of day as long as he lives!" Sanji exclaimed as the flames around him started to grow strong with confidence.

"Hmph..idiot." Zoro said with his eyes closed.

"What did you call me?" Sanji asked as his flame disappeared.

"So, how do you always get away from him?" Chopper asked.

"Well I am pretty sure that her guards didn't help her. They're too weak to fight anybody." Franky said.

"Actually, there is someone who always comes to rescue me every time I'm in peril." Peach said as she went to look outside a window. "He is the hero of this town... Mario." Peach said.

"Mario? That's a funny name." Luffy said while doing a big grin.

"I haven't seen him since the Prognasticus incident. I wonder what he is doing right now." Peach said.

**Meanwhile..**.

"ACHOO!" Mario sneezed as he went to get a tissue. "Somebody must-a be-a talking about-a me right now." Mario said to himself. Mario shrugged it off and went back doing his daily things.

**Back to the Strawhats...**

Toadsworth came back holding a map, "Here is the map, Master Luffy." Toadsworth said as he gave the map to Luffy. "Now, master Luffy, there are ghosts in the forest, but don't harm them if they scare you; they just want to have fun with other folks."

"Have fun!?" Usopp asked as he thinks about multiple ghosts scaring him. "L-Luffy I am going to stay here. I don't want my going-to-a-scary-forest-will-cause-me-to-have-seizure disease slowing you down." He lied.

"Disease, huh? Right... anyway, Luffy, I am going to stay here too. There is something in this town that caught my attention." Zoro said as he was referring to the sword he saw earlier.

"I'll stay here too, I have had enough surprises for one day." Nami said. "I cannot let Nami-san and Peach-san stay here unprotected. So I'll stay here and make sure no filthy idiot lays a finger on them." Sanji said.

"Is he always like that?" Peach asked.

"You'll get used to it." Nami reassured.

Luffy put the map in his pocket. "So, its just me, Chopper, Franky and Robin, huh? Yosh, lets get going." Luffy said.

"I will lead you to the forest, this way." Toadsworth said as he lead Luffy and the gang out of the castle.

"-sigh-...now what do we do?" asked a bored Usopp.

"Why don't you take a look around the town. I would like to give you some money to buy some things you might be interested." Peach said.

A servant then came in with a block floating in the air. "Here is the coin block you requested Princess Peach." said the servant.

"Thank you, you are excused." Peach said. the servant nodded and left the room. Peach then went to the floating block. "Here it is, you can have every coin from this block." Peach said. Nami eyes then turned into berri signs. Usopp looked at the block strangely.

"How is this block floating in the air? And how are we supposed to get the coins out of it?" Usopp asked.

"Simple, you just hit the the block and the coins come out." Peach explained.

"Just hitting it? Don't you think that is a little...AHHHH!" Usopp screamed as Nami grabbed his feet. She then hit the block countless of times by using Usopp as if he was a baseball bat, as the coins spewed out from the block, and scattered across the floor. As the block ran out of coins, Nami then jumped at the pool of coins on the ground.

"I love this world!" Nami exclaimed as Usopp lied on the ground with multiple bumps on his head.

"Hah, Nami-san is so beautiful when she is swimming through a pool of gold coins." Sanji said with heart in his visible eye.

Zoro was able to get some coins when Nami wasn't looking. "Okay, I am gonna go explore the town. Catch you guys later." Zoro said.

"Oi, Marimo, you sure you don't need someone to hold your hand in case you get lost." mocked Sanji.

"Shut up, cook! I can find my way back." Zoro said as he left the castle to look for the sword the zigzagged mustache guy had.

"Well that just leaves me with you beautiful ladies." Sanji said as Nami was only paying attention to coins she was holding and Peach continued to look outside the window. Usopp then teased Sanji by pretending to be a girl.

"At least you still have me, Sanji-kun." Usopp said while blowing a kiss to Sanji.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sanji shouted.

Meanwhile, Luffy and the gang followed Toadsworth to the forest. "This place is so weird. Who could have beaten the guard at the gate?" Chopper asked as he was remembering the guard at the gate who was severely injured.

"I guess he pissed off someone about something." Franky said as he obvious knew what happened to him.

"We are here." Toadsworth said as he was pointing the gate were they can see the Forever forest very close to it.

"Hello, Toadsworth. I just got your message from a guard in the castle. Are these the pirates that want to go in the forest." the guard asked.

"Yes, they are." Toadsworth replied. He then faced towards Luffy.

"Merlon looks like this." Toadsworth said as he gives a photo of Merlon to Luffy. He has a white mustache that reaches all the way to the ground, he also has a blue cape with a hood covering his head, which you can only see his eyes.

"Yosh. Lets go find this Merlon guy. To the forest!" Luffy said while pointing the forest.

"Aye!" said the rest of his crew. They walked through the gate except Franky, who wanted to talk to the guard alone. "You don't have anything against people with no pants, do you?" Franky asked suspiciously.

"No, sir." the guard replied.

"Yeah, you better." Franky said as he headed to the forest, leaving the guard confused.

**Meanwhile...**

Zoro continued to look for the zigzagged mustache guy as he walked through the town. He then noticed some people with no pants on marching by. "That's right men, continue to express yourselves." said the Leader of the NPA.

"Yes, sir!" responded his men as they continued to march into some distant land.

"Hmm...weird town." was all that Zoro said before he continued to look for the zigzagged mustache guy.

Zoro then saw the zigzagged mustache guy, arguing with a client. "Are you kidding me!? That amount of coins are enough to buy a mansion!" Argued the client.

"I don't know why are you so mad about it. This is one of the unique items that you can never find at any place in the world." said the zigzagged mustache guy.

"It's a s dried shroom! It could be found in a garbage can!" The angry client said.

"This is no ordinary Dried Shroom! This shroom can immediately sent you to a great place, that you would never want to leave."

"Are you saying that thing could kill me?!" The client asked.

"Ummmm...No?" replied the zigzagged mustache man. The client than leaves.

"Man, maybe selling merchandise wasn't a good idea after all." The zigzagged mustache man said.

"Oi, salesman." Zoro said walking up to the cheap salesman.

"Huh? What do you want?" asks the zigzagged mustache man.

"Earlier I saw you have a sword in that bag of yours. I want it." Zoro said.

"Ohh, a customer." said the zigzagged mustache man with a grin. "First allow me to introduce myself. I am the great Wario. The man who gets everything he wants."

"Whatever. Where is the sword?" Zoro asked impatiently, but calmly.

"Alright, alright. hold your horses already." Wario said. as he took out the sword from his bag. "What we have here, my friend, is one of the strongest swords that has ever existed. It was forged by none other than the gods themselves. It was used to defeat a terrible demon named Aku. It wasn't easy getting this, for this blade came from a distant world, thus making this blade very valuable. Normally this sword would cost like a billion coins, but for a limited time offer, you can get this sword for only 999,999,999 coins. Now tell me, would you like to pay it in cash or credit card?" Wario asked while pulling out a credit card machine.

Zoro checked out how many coins he had in his pocket. "How about 50 coins for the sword?" Zoro asked. Wario then got upset.

"50 COINS!? Who do you think I am, you moron!?" Wario asked angrily. "Listen buddy, either you pay 999,999,999 coins for the blade or get out of my sight! Why don't you buy some decent clothing instead, like a shirt that doesn't reek so much or a pair of pants that..."

"PANTS?!". Wario turned around to see who just shouted. It was none other than the NPA, looking at Wario very angrily. "What do you freaks want?" Wario asked.

"You got a problem with people with no pants, buddy?" The leader asked.

"When did I say that?!" asked the enraged Wario.

"Silence! Prepare to feel pain." The leader asked as he and his men were about to attack Wario.

"You want a piece of me? Bring it on!" Wario yelled as he charged straight to the NPA, leaving his bag of merchandise behind. While Wario was taking of them easily, Zoro took the sword out of Wario's bag and replaced it with the coins he had.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Zoro said before he left with his new sword, while Wario was piledriving the leader's head to the ground.

Zoro took a good look at his new sword. "It is pretty sharp, although I question its durability. The previous user must have had a tough battle to make the sword look worn out like this. This will have to do for now." Zoro said as he sheathed his new sword away. "Okay, now to get back the castle. Which way was it again? Oh yeah, to the right." Zoro said as he actually went to the left.

Wario finished beating up the NPA, who lied all over the ground unconscious. "GAH! I have to pick better places to sell things." Wario said as went to go get his bag, until he noticed that something was missing. "What the? Where is the sword?!" Wario asked as he took out everything of his bag to look for it. He then noticed 50 coins coming out of his bag, and remembered that Zoro had 50 coins. "Why that no good stealing..." Wario said before he started to inhale some air and yelled, "FISH STICKS!!!"

Wario then ran to his motorcycle that was nearby and drove off to find Zoro. "I'll show that green hair octopus head not to steal from me!" Wario yelled as he drove away.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

_I dont mean to be rude, but can you atleast leave a review when you are finished reading a chapter please. Thank you :)_


	6. Mario Pt 5

_I just saw Spiderman 3 yesterday and even though it wasn't the best in the trilogy, it was still alright. Kinda sad how it ended though. Anyway, Here is Chapter 6 of One Piece: A Smash Adventure._

* * *

Greedy people don't always get what they want. Zoro, in quest for a new sword, has confronted a greedy salesman named Wario. He held a sword that seemed to have been used for a long time. Zoro wanted to purchase it, but Wario's price was a little bit overwhelming. Zoro only had 50 coins to offer, but Wario didn't seemed to pleased with that amount. Wario insulted Zoro with the words "Pants" in his sentence, which offended the NPA and fought Wario with vengeance. Despite the numbers, the NPA was defeated by Wario. Although Wario has won the battle, He has lost his prize. Zoro took the sword and replaced it with the coins he had in Wario's bag. Wario seeks revenge as he went off to find Zoro. Meanwhile, Luffy, Chopper, Robin and Franky went in to the Forever forest to look for Merlon, who knows the secrets of the door of darkness they encountered. Will the Strawhats find Merlon or will they be lost in the forest forever?

Chapter 6: The Master Door, Bowser's Plan commences

Luffy and the gang walked through the dark depths of the Forever Forest. Luffy had a stick in his hand and weild it as if it was sword. "Luffy, that is a nice stick." Chopper said, looking at the stick.

"I know, but you are going to have to get your own. This one is mine." Luffy said.

"Aww, I want a stick." Chopper whined. He then saw a stick on the ground and picked it up. "Yay, I found a stick." Chopper said happily.

"What the heck is so good about a stick?" Franky asked. Luffy turns to Franky.

"Don't you know that sticks gives power to anyone tha has possession of it? It makes you feel the romance swirling through your body." Luffy said, holding his stick up high in the air.

"REALLY?!?!" Chopper asked. Franky then took of his shades and he seemed to be crying.

"R-Romance? I never thought that sticks had such a great emotion locked inside. I must sing a song about that!" Franky said. as he took his guitar from out of nowhere and started playing it. "When life you gives you a stick, you get romaaaaannnncce." Franky sang while playing his guitar.

"Yay, a song!" Luffy and Chopper exclaimed happily at the same time as they started to dance with the beat. While that was going on, Robin noticed a sign of some sorts.

"I found a sign." Robin said to her crew. Luffy and the rest stopped their stick song and looked at the sign that Robin was referring to. "Take the wrong turn and you will be lost forever. Mwa ha ha ha ha -sincerely, Lady Bow." Robin read from the sign.

Chopper jumped on Franky's head as soon as she finished reading that. "Where going to die!" Chopper cried while holding on Franky's head.

"Don't worry, Chopper, we got the map right here." Luffy said while holding the map in the air. All of a sudden, a Boo appeared and snatched the map out of Luffy's hand.

"Ooooooo, what do we have here?" The Boo said holding the map.

"HEY, that is our map, give it back!" Luffy yelled at the Boo.

"Not until you say please." The Boo laughed before he started to run off.

"Get back here you pitiful excuse for a ghost!" Franky yelled as he started to chase the boo with Chopper still hanging on his head.

"Come back here!" Luffy yelled as he was about to chase the boo as well, but Robin stopped him.

"Wait, Luffy, we must stay together, we can't afford to be separated." Robin said.

"But that ghost took our map. How are we going to get through this forest without it?" Luffy asked.

"I just noticed something that may help us get through this place." Robin said as she pointed to multiple signs with arrows pointing to the opposite direction where Franky and Chopper went.

"Oh, I didn't notice that." Luffy said as he was looking at the arrows. "But what about Chopper and Franky? How are they going to get out here?"

"Don't worry captain, I am sure that they will find there way out eventually. If not, then they will surely die here and rot in the forest for all eternity." Robin said in a plainful matter.

"Ohh...Well, okay! Let's get going then." Luffy said, not worried about Chopper and Franky anymore, thanks to Robin. Luffy and Robin then proceeded to go where the arrows pointed.

**Meanwhile...**

"Get back here you floating ball!!" Franky yelled as he was still chasing the boo with the map while having Chopper on his head.

"Nah, nah! You can't catch me." The Boo said as was starting to get away.

"Franky, he is almost out of our sight. What are we going to do?" Chopper asked.

"Don't worry, I got a good idea." Franky said, as he then grabbed Chopper with his right hand and started to aim at the Boo.

"Franky, What are you doing?!" Chopper asked nervously, worried about what Franky has in mind.

"Don't worry, just snatch the map when you get near him." Franky said as he was still aiming at the Boo. "Yosh, hear we go, STRONG..." Franky moved his right arm back and "RIGHT!!" He pushed his arm forward, making his forearm launching out of his body. Chopper was screaming for dear life, but he soon got focused as he was getting close to the boo.

The Boo suddenly looked back. "What in the..." was all he got to say before he got hit in the face by Chopper's head. Chopper was a little dazed due to that, but he soon got focused again as he was able to snatch the map from the Boo.

"Franky I got it!" Chopper yelled.

"Good job!" Franky said as his forearm went back to him at full speed, but he accidentally let go of Chopper due to his finger getting itchy all of a sudden.

Chopper went crashing straight to the ground, holding the map in his hoove. He then got up and transformed into his Heavy point. "You hooligan! Why did you let go of me?!" Chopper asked enraged at what just happened.

"What are you so pissed off about? We got the map." Franky said.

"I know that, but why did you let go of me?! Chopper asked. Franky and chopper continued to argue as the Boo regained consciousness and looked at the arguing duo.

"You fools!" The Boo yelled at Chopper and Franky. The two stopped arguing to look at the Boo. "I don't know how you just did that, but mark my words, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" The Boo then flew off, and disappeared within the mist.

"He got away." Chopper said, going back to his normal form.

"Who cares, we got the map." Franky said as he picked up the map from the ground. Franky looked at the map, but he could barely see it, since its so dark.

"Do you know where we are?" Chopper asked.

"I am trying to, but its too dark to see." Franky said, as he was still trying figure out what the map looks like.

"Let me see." Franky gave the map to Chopper to see if he can try to see it. "Hmm... its a little dark, if only we had some light." Chopper said. Franky then came up with an idea. "Wait, I think I have a match in my backpack." Chopper looked into his backpack, and took out a match, "Here it is, normally I would use this for medicine making, but I guess this is more important. Franky do you have a..." Chopper couldn't finish that sentence as he was seeing that was about to do blow out fire. "Franky! Don't-."

"FRESH FIRE!!!" Franky blew fire from his mouth, blazing the map in the process. Chopper had his mouth completely opened with his eyes coming out of his sockets.

"Franky, why did you do that!?!?!" Chopper asked.

"You needed light to see right? So I thought if I could you use my Fresh Fire, you could see the map without hesitation." Franky said, unaware that he burned the map.

"But you just burned the map, you idiot!" Chopper yelled pointing at the remains of the map. Franky took a couple of seconds to understand the situation they were in.

"... What the?!?! What happened to it?!?!" Franky gasped.

"Didn't you hear me? You burned the map you idiot!" Chopper yelled again.

"Bah, we don't need no stinkin' map, we can get out of here without it." Franky said as he started to walk through the forest only to appear right next to Chopper seconds later.

"How did you get over here so quickly?" Chopper asked.

"Huh, I could sworn that I went.. nevermind, I will try this way." Franky then went to another direction only to appear next to Chopper again a couple of seconds later.

Chopper was losing hope, as he sat down on the floor starting to cry. "We are never going to get out of here. We are going to die. WAAAAAAAH!" Chopper cried.

"Oi, this isn't the time to be crying. We are going to get out of here somehow." Franky said as he tries to find something in the forest that looks different that might lead them the the way out, but to no avail; there was no way out of the forest.

"It's no use, we are going to be stuck here forever and be eaten alive by some monsters. WAAAAH!" Chopper cried while he is still crying. Franky then started to feel emotional.

"Oi,oi, don't say that kind of stuff man." Franky whimpered as he was starting to cry as well. "DUMBASS, I'M NOT CRYING!!" Franky cried as he was crying like crazy. Chopper and Franky continued to cry in the forest which they will never get out of.

**Meanwhile.. Back in Toad Village...**

Luigi was walking around town with a bag of Mushroom shakes. "I don't know why, but this place seems kinda different since I last visited." He noticed a group of people with no pants with bandages on their heads walking by. Luigi shrugged it off as he walked by Peach's gate, which he noticed the guard at the gate at several bruises on his face. "Mama-mia! What happened to you?" Luigi asked the guard.

"Oh, its you Luigi; don't worry about me, I only tripped and fell on my face." lied the guard, as a couple of members of the NPA were keeping an eye on him. "By the way Luigi, did you know that the Princess has invited pirates to her castle?" The guard asked.

"P- Pirates?!" Luigi gasped as he started to shake in fear. "Why did she invited pirates to her castle?"

"I am not sure, but I haven't heard of the princess ever since she has returned. Luigi, why don't you go inside and see what is going on." The guard suggested.

"M-Me!? What do you want me to do?" Luigi asked.

"Well, aren't you one the strongest men that has ever existed? Aren't you the man that has saved Mario from the hands of King Boo." all of a sudden, dramatic music could be heard in the background. "Aren't YOU the man that could surpass any obstacle that you happen to confront? Isn't this the time were you will shine over all those who dare stand in your way!?" the guard's questions started to motivate Luigi, as his fear completely faded away and he stood up with bravery in his eyes.

"Your are right! I will defeat the pirates!" Luigi exclaimed, as he then rushed in to Peach's castle.

"Yes Luigi, GO TO YOUR DESTINY!!!" The guard yelled. The guard went back to his post. "-sigh-...he is a dead man." says the guard. He then saw the source of where that music was coming from. and turned out to be a musical band rehearsing next to him. "Okay, enough with the music already. Get out of here."

Luigi was at the front door of the castle. "Hmm...it's a little quiet.". He then slowly opened the door and peeked inside for any suspicious activity. Luigi got inside closing the door very gently. "OK, now to check all the rooms." Luigi whispered as he started to go to every room in the first floor, but no pirates were seen.

Luigi went upstairs to the second floor. He tiptoed through the hallway while still holding the bag of Mushroom shakes with his hand. "Ha ha, these pirates must be so afraid of me they must have bailed out of here as soon as I got in." Luigi said with a little bit of overconfidence, as he was heading to the dining room. Luigi opened the door with his eyes closed. "Ha ha ha! You pirates are so afraid of me you decided to...AAAHHHHHH!!!" Luigi opened his eyes to see Peach at the end of the room with Sanji, Usopp, and Nami, who was still in her pile of gold coins.

"Hmm? Who is this guy?" Sanji asked as he was looking at Luigi.

"Luigi?" Peach said in surprise. Luigi was frozen stiff, but he soon got to his senses as he thought Peach was being held hostage.

"You pirates think you can get away with this, holding Peach hostage and stealing all of her money?!" Luigi asked as he was pointing at Nami, who wasn't paying any attention on whats happening since she was still looking at her pile of gold coins.

"Luigi, wait! I can explain." Peach said.

"Don't worry, Peach, I will save you!" Luigi said, as he started to attack Sanji.

"You want a piece of me, huh?" Sanji asked, before he did a horizontal kick at Luigi, but Luigi avoided the kick and gave Sanji a devastating uppercut, which made Sanji fly, and hit the ceiling, and crash back down to the ground.

Usopp eyes came popping out as he saw that happen. "Holy crud, he is strong!". Sanji then got up in a very bad mood.

"Ha... guess you are no pushover. Nonetheless, you are going down." Sanji said while rubbing his head.

"B-Bring it on, curly brow!" Luigi stuttered as he and Sanji started to attack eachother.

Luigi jumps on Sanji, but Sanji rolled out of the way to counter with a kick. Luigi got kicked in the face and was about to crash into the wall, but he retaliated and bounced back at Sanji at full speed. "LUIGI ROCKET!" Luigi rammed his head into Sanji with his head as they both crashed into a wall, creating a hole in the process.

"Sanji!" Usopp yelled worryingly. It was hard to tell who was the victor, since dust from the battle covered up the whole room, Peach opened the window to let dust out. Luigi then jumped out of the hole in the wall, following Sanji.

"Mama-mia... y-you are really tough!" Luigi gasped as he was exhausted for doing one of his powerful moves on Sanji.

"When it comes to cooking, the chef doesn't quit until he finishes making his meal for his lovely soulmate." Sanji stated with big determination in his eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about, b-but this ends now. WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Luigi yelled as he charges at Sanji with his hands clenched in fists in the air.

"HIYAAAAA!" Sanji yelled as he charged at Luigi. Sanji and Luigi suddenly got hit in the head by Nami, who wasn't in a happy mood.

"You idiots! Look what you done!" Nami yelled furiously. The dining room was a complete mess, the walls had cracks in it and the ceiling looks like it was about to fall apart. But what made Nami most angry is that there was dust on her pile of gold coins. "Do you think cash is made of soap!? Thanks to your stupid fight, my gold coins are filthy! Clean it up, NOW!!"

"Yes, Nami-saan!" Sanji said happily, as he started to clean every single coin that Nami owned.

"Ohhhhhhhh...Mama-mia." Luigi groaned before passing out.

"Luigi!" Peach gasped as she went to Luigi's side. "Luigi, are you alright?"

Luigi regained consciousness quickly, and looked at Peach with a dazed look. "What? Oh, it's you, Peach." Luigi said as he started to get up. "I had a scary dream that your were held hostage by..PIRATES!!!! Luigi yelled, as he saw Sanji, realizing that this wasn't a dream, "Oh no, I'm doomed!" Luigi then tried to hide in the corner.

"What the? He attacked us and now he is cowering in the corner, how pathetic." Usopp said. Everyone else glared at him. "What?"

Peach ignored Usopp and went to Luigi. "Luigi, these people are not bad pirates, I invited them over because I wanted too." Peach said. Luigi then got out of the corner.

"T-They are not?" Luigi asked. Peach then began to explain about the Strawhats, the door of darkness, the encounter, well everything that has happened so far.

**Back with Luffy and Robin...**

"And that's why I have a big appetite." Luffy said.

"How fascinating, I never knew that was the reason to your eating habits." Robin said. Luffy was explaining to Robin about how he started to have a habit on eating so much than any other normal human being while they were still following the path were the arrows were pointing.

"Man, this forest takes forever to get through, I'm already hungry again." Luffy moaned. Robin then saw something up ahead.

"Captain, I believe that we already reached our destination." Robin said, pointing ahead.

"Yosh, let's go!" Luffy yelled as he started to run in the direction that Robin was pointing.

When Luffy got there, He saw a mansion, a spooky mansion. It looked like nobody has been inside for years. "Wow, cool!" Luffy said in awe, while Robin finally caught up with him.

"It seems Merlon is inside that abandoned mansion. Shall we take a look inside?" Robin asked. By the time she asked that, Luffy was already at the front of the door.

"Robin, hurry up or I am going to leave you behind." Luffy said.

Robin then went to Luffy, as Luffy opened the door. As he did, the door made a creaking sound. Inside was nothing but spiderwebs and a bunch of portraits of old people. "It doesn't look like anybody is here, captain." Robin said. Luffy then inhaled some air.

"MERLON!!!!!! ARE YOU IN HERE!?!?!" Luffy yelled so loud, the mansion shook a bit.

"Hey, what's with the ruckus!?" Someone yelled nearby, but couldn't be seen.

"Who said that?" Luffy asked. Boos then started to appear in the room, and there were a lot of them.

"Will you two keep it down! We are trying to take our afternoon nap!" yelled a boo.

"Hey, I know those two! Those guys are friends with that reindeer and the robot guy that attacked me earlier." said another Boo.

"YOU! You are the one that took our map! Where is Chopper and Franky!?" Luffy asked.

"Oh, don't worry about them, they are lost in the Forever forest and they will stay there for all eternity. Ha ha ha ha ha" laughed the boo, as his pals started to laugh with him. Luffy then got angry.

"You bastard, I am gonna kick your ass!!" Luffy yelled while cracking his knuckles, while Robin was getting prepared for combat.

"So, you want revenge huh?" The Boo asked. "Everyone it is time to combine!"

"YEAH!" said the rest of the boos as they started to combine with eachother, forming a BIG boo about 5 times as big as a regular one.

"You think that's scares me?! Huuuuuaaaaa!!" Luffy yelled as he tried to hit the big boo, but his fist went right through it. "What the?!"

"You can't hurt me, but I can hurt you!" The Big boo yelled as he rammed Luffy into the wall.

"ARRG!" Luffy cried in pain as he was smashed between the boo and the wall.

The boo then backed off. "Ha ha ha, Is that all you got? Your pathetic." The Big Boo laughed.

Luffy got out of the wall, and landed on his feet. "GOMU GOMU NO..." he stretched his leg all the way back, "STAMP!" he thrusted his foot at the big boo, but it still went right through him.

"Still not a scratch." mocked the big boo as he tried to ram Luffy again, but this time Luffy grabbed a wood structure over him and sprung up as the big boo missed, and hits the wall.

"Ow, dang it!" The Big Boo said. He noticed he left a big crack on the wall. "Oh no. I better finish this up before Lady Bow finds out. Lets see, where did that guy go?" The boo looked left and right, but couldn't find him. Luffy was above him, waiting for a moment to strike.

"NOW!" Luffy yelled as he jumped down. "GOMU GOMU NO YARI!!" Luffy thrusted both of his legs as if it was a spear, but it still didn't hurt the big boo as his legs only went through it..

"You are starting to bore me, man!" the big boo said, as he charged at Luffy again, but Luffy dodged it as the big boo was going to hit the wall again."Oh no! Come on turn invisible!" The Big Boo turned invisible just in time as he went through the wall.

Robin was observing the fight to see if the big boo had any weakpoints of some kind. "That's it! Luffy!" Robin yelled to get Luffy's attention. "Try to hit him again, and leave the rest to me."

"Okay!" Luffy said. The big boo finally comes back in the room.

"OK, I had enough games, you are going down!!" The Big Boo yelled.

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!!" Luffy tried to hit the big boo again, but to no avail.

"This will finish you off!" The Big Boo said as he charged at Luffy again, when suddenly two pair of hands sprouted right next to his eyes. "What the?!" The Big Boo gasped before he got poked hard in both of his eyes by the hands. "MY EYES!! I CAN'T SEE!!" He cried as the hands continued the poke his vision.

"It's quite simple when you look at it." Robin said with her forearms crossing. "When you attacked Luffy, you need to be visible in order to cause harm, and when you are not attacking, you focus your energy to become invisible at the right time Luffy attacks you. But now that I got you, you have nowhere to run." Robin explained.

"Why you...owww!" The Big Boo cried as the hands keep poking his eyes.

"Captain, now is your chance." Robin said.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Luffy said with a big grin on his face while stretching both his arms all the way back.

"Wa..Wait a minute!" The Big Boo cried, but Luffy didn't pay attention to him.

"GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!!!" Luffy thrusted both is palms forward, hitting the big boo so hard,it exploded into several boos in the process.

"Man, this guy is tough..." said an exhausted boo.

"It doesn't matter, well take him down together! Get them!" A Boo yelled, as he and the rest charged at Luffy and Robin when all of a sudden...

"What is going on around here!?!"

Everyone looked at the direction of where that voice came from, the boos seemed a little frightened as they heard it. "Oh no, here she comes." A frightened boo said.

A green female boo wearing red bowties on her head came out from the second floor while holding her feathered fan. "What are you morons doing now?" The green boo asked.

"W-We are sorry, Lady Bow! Please don't punish us!" begged all the boos.

"Honestly, I am trying to get my fortune told here, and you morons are making so much ruckus that my fortune teller is losing focus!" Lady Bow yelled.

"We're so sorry, Lady Bow. It's just that we were trying to get rid of the intruders, but they are so strong." The Boo said. Lady Bow just sighed after hearing that.

"If you can't get someone to do the dirty work for you, then you have to do it your..." Bow stopped as she looked at the intruders.

She looked at Robin, but she wasn't paying attention to her. Was she was looking at was Luffy. She felt as if she was shot by an arrow from a cupid as she started to go to him. "Uhh...Lady Bow?" A Boo said before he got hit by Lady Bow's fan for being in the way. Lady Bow then went straight to Luffy, face to face.

"What is your name, handsome?" Lady Bow asked.

"Uh..Luffy." Luffy replied.

"Luffy, huh? Well Luffy, what brings you in a place like this?" Lady Bow asked flirtatiously.

"Where here to find someone named Merlon." Robin answered.

"DID I ASK YOU?! WHY DON'T YOU STAY QUIET AS THE HOTTY AND ME TALK, OK?!?!" Lady Bow yelled. Robin simply nodded in response.

Lady Bow then turned to Luffy. "So Luffy, Why dont we go to my room and have a little...tour if you know what I mean." says Lady Bow in an erotic way.

"You want to show me your room?" Luffy asked.

"No, I mean..." before she could finish, someone with a long mustache came in the room.

"Lady Bow, may I remind you that the longer I am here, the more expensive this fortune telling would be for you."the Long Mustache guy said.

"I don't need you anymore, I already found what I wanted." Lady Bow said before she kissed Luffy's cheek, which made him blink in confusion. The long Mustache man took a good look at the boy Lady Bow kissed and the woman next to him.

"Ahh, the Pirates from another world, you have arrived at last." The long mustache man said.

"You knew we were coming." Robin asked. "But of course, I have foresaw your arrival, that is why I put the arrows in the forest so you can find me. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Merlon." Merlon said.

"Your the old man that we were so supposed to ask questions to?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, of course. You can ask me everything you need to know, but first lets have a seat." Merlon said.

"Stay put, I'll get them for you." Lady Bow said. "HEY YOU IDIOTS, GET US SOME CHAIRS!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" responded her servants as they went to go get chairs for them. As they go the chairs, Luffy, Robin and Merlon, while Lady Bow was right next to Luffy.

"Now then, what would you like to know?" Merlon asked

"We would like to know that big door that brought us here to this world." Robin said.

"I thought you would want to know that first. Ahem, that door is not what you people think, Its actually a door created for a great purpose, that door is called the Master door."

**Meanwhile...At a volcanic area...**

"Hmm? This isn't the same castle." Zoro said as he was standing in front of Bowser's Castle. "Guess I took the wrong turn. Oh well, guess I'll had back." Zoro then started to walk away from the castle, while a couple of Bowser's soldiers on the gate walls saw him leave.

"Who was that guy?" asked one of the soldiers.

"I don't know, must have been a tourist or something." Another soldier replied.

In the castle, Bowser was sitting in his throne, with three big Koopas standing in front of him. One was a purple koopa that has a hat, and he also has sunglasses on. The other one is also a purple one, but has spikes on his back and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth. The last one was a rather bigger Koopa compared to Bowser; he has a red shell and has nerdy glasses on.

"OK, now that we are all here, lets get down to business." Bowser said while sitting down on his chair. "Now as you all know, you all had great lives until a certain plumber came and ruined them." The three of them nodded.

"Well what are you going to do to fix this problem then, son." The little Koopa asked.

"First of all, don't call me son, Grubba. Second of all, I heard that a bunch of pirates landed on toad village a while ago, and from what I heard, they seem to be getting along with Peach. So, I am going to use them as our source to get what I want.

"And how are you going to do that?" The really big Koopa asked.

"Well, Kent, one of my spies told me that 4 of them went to the Forever Forest to talk to the fortune teller about some door or something. As they are there, we will attack Peach's castle and abduct my lovely wife back to my arms." Bowser explained as he was imagining it happen.

"What happens if those 4 come back though?" Grubba asked.

"That is why these guys will make sure they don't. Come in, already." Bowser said. Four Koopas then came into the room. They had bandanas on their heads, with each of them having a different color.

"It is us, the great and powerful Koopa Bros.!" The red one said as the four of them gave the thumbs up to Bowser.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You guys know what to do right?" Bowser asked.

"Yes Boss, we'll make sure that the pirates in the Forever forest dont get out alive." The Red koopa said.

"Well, what are you waiting for then, a kiss goodbye? GO!" Bowser yelled as the Koopa Bros left.

Bowser then turned to his minions. "Now lets review are plan again, shall we? bowser said as he started to laugh like a maniac. His minions then started to laugh as well. "SHUT UP!" Bowser asked before his minions has silenced their mouths. "Now where was I? Oh yeah! GWA HA HA HA HA HA!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Damn, I'm tired. I Wont be able to update for a while now. I got to take a break too you know. See ya.


	7. Mario Pt 6

Sorry for the wait folks, had a bunch of school stuff to do. But as an apology, I made this super big chapter for you all. Enjoy.

* * *

A scary forest that will lead to answers. Luffy, Chopper, Robin and Franky went into the Forever Forest to look for a wizard named Merlon. As soon as they entered though, A boo stole the map of the forest, which lead Chopper and Franky to go after it. Luffy and Robin followed a path of arrows that might take them to see Merlon. What they found was a spooky mansion, and the residents didn't gave them a nice welcome. After Luffy and Robin defeated the boos, A female boo named Lady Bow wanted to know why her servants were making ruckus. When she found out why, she didn't regret it at all as she liked her "intruder" and started to flirt at Luffy, but putting that aside, Luffy and Robin finally found who they were searching for, as Merlon the wizard was right in front of them. Apparently Merlon knew they were coming and starts to explain about the Door of Darkness known as "The Master Door". What exactly is this Master door?

Chapter 7: Infiltration at Peach's Castle, The fight with Ninjas

"The Master door?" Luffy said curiously.

"Yes, It is the only door of it's kind." Merlon replied.

"Why would that door come into our planet and abduct us?" Robin asked.

"Oh, don't be mistaken. The Master door is not what you people think it is." Merlon said. Luffy then tried to pay close attention to him as Lady Bow was looking deeply into Luffy's eyes while being next to him. "Ahem, the Master door is actually a great gift to anyone that encounters it. It will lead you to Master Hand's world." Merlon said with great joy.

"Master Hand? Who is that?" Luffy asked.

"Master Hand is one of the few 'hand' species that gather strong warriors of any kind from any world to participate in his tournament, but don't get me wrong, this tournament isn't about being the strongest, it is about how people can be at peace with one another by fighting with honor and dignity." Merlon said. Luffy started to like this Master Hand guy for making such a cool tournament.

"If what you say is true, then how come we weren't greeted by Master Hand himself?" Robin asked.

"Now that I can't answer. For you see, something must have happened to him, because if you entered the master door, it should have lead you to his planet, but you are here instead. I don't know why he has done this, It has never happened before." Merlon said, while looking out the window.

"Well, maybe the door was broken or something. He should probably fix the dark hole in the door, so it doesn't scare off people." Luffy suggested.

"Dark hole? What are you talking about?" Merlon asked.

"When the door opened, we saw nothing but darkness inside." Robin said.

"That is not possible. The door should only have a clear view of Master Hand's planet. So there is something going on." Merlon said in worry.

"Well, whatever the cause is, we need to go back to Peach's Castle and figure out what we should do next." Robin said as she got up, ready to leave the mansion.

"You two are leaving now? Can't you stay a little while longer." Lady Bow asked, doing the innocent girl look at Luffy.

"We are sorry, but we should be going." Robin said. Lady Bow then angrily looked at Robin.

"I DON'T BELIEVE I ASKED YOU, DIDN'T I!? STAY SILENT UNTIL YOU ARE TOLD TO SPEAK!!" Lady Bow yelled threateningly. Robin simply nodded, not feeling scared at all.

"Sorry, We have to go back to our crew now." Luffy said. Luffy then remembered something very important, something that has to be treated right away. "Oh my gosh! I forgot that I was hungry this whole time!!" Luffy gasped while holding his tummy.

"You hungry, sweety? Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Lady Bow said as she faced her servants. "YOU HEARD HIM, DIDN'T YOU?! NOW GO GET HIM SOME FOOD!!"

"Yes ma'am!" said her servants as they went to get Luffy some food.

"Now that I think about it, weren't their other people with you?" Merlon asked.

"Oh yeah, Chopper and Franky are still out there thanks to that boo that stole the map." Luffy said, now realizing the more important thing then eating right now.

"Your friends are lost in the forest? I'll take care of this." Lady Bow said. "Oh, Bootler." An old boo with a mustache suddenly appears in front of her.

"You called, Madam?" Bootler asked.

"Yes, my sweety pie's friends are lost in the forest, would you go and bring them here?" Lady Bow asked.

"Of course, madam. I'll be right back." Bootler said before as he left. The boos suddenly came in with a pile of food on one big plate.

"WOAH! ALL THAT FOR ME?!" Luffy asked happily.

"But of course, you can eat as much as you want." Lady Bow said.

"GEE, THANKS!" Luffy yelled before he ate the whole thing in 0.5 seconds.

"MY WORD, BOY, COULDN'T YOU AT LEAST TASTE THE FOOD BEFORE EATING IT LIKE THAT!?" Merlon asked, as he was surprised to see him eat the whole meal that quickly. The other boos were just as shocked as he was. Lady Bow however loved how Luffy devoured the meal less than a second, It made her fall more in love with him within every second passing by.

**Meanwhile...**

"So I asked her to go on a date with me, but she couldn't because she said that she had to wash her hair, but she was bald! Aaaaaaaghh!" Franky cried. Chopper was done crying a long time ago, and now was stuck listening to Franky's story on how he gets rejected by the ladies.

"Um, Franky, maybe we should try to think of an idea on how to get out of here." Chopper said, desperately trying to change topic.

Franky then FINALLY stopped crying. "-sniff-...You are right. Ok, so what do we do?" Franky asked. Chopper was about to answer until he saw something getting close to them.

"Franky, there is something coming behind you." Chopper said pointing at the opposite direction where Franky is facing.

"Now that is the oldest trick in the book, first you tell me that something is behind me and the next thing I know, my thong is covered with cheese." Franky said, remembering the time that happened in Water 7.

"Good evening, gentlemen." Bootler said, who was behind Franky. Franky then looked behind him.

"Oh, hey." Franky said as he then looked back at Chopper. "Now as I was saying, when that happened to me, my thong was so sticky, It took me about 5 hours to peel out the entire thing. Since all my other thongs were being washed, I was thong-less the entire time and when people looked at me, they started to run into garbage can and puke like crazy. Honestly, It was like that they haven't seen one before, all men has one, except for a friend of mine that lost his during a fight with a crab. I don't want to talk about it though." Franky said as Chopper wasn't paying attention to him at all since he was too scared to listen.

"F-Franky, there is a ghost behind you." Chopper said while shaking in fear.

"Huh? Don't tell me its that no good map stealing punk again." Franky said before he looked back to see Bootler. "Huh? This isn't the same no good map stealing punk from before, Its just another floating ball with a mustache." Franky said crossing his arms.

"Forgive me for interrupting your odd conversation, but I believe a young man with a straw hat and a very nice figured woman was looking for you." Bootler said.

"Luffy and Robin? We're saved!!" Chopper exclaimed while jumping in joy.

"Ow! I knew that we were going to be rescued this whole time." Franky said while giving the thumbs up.

"You did? So all the things you did like sucking your thumb was all just an act?" Chopper asked.

"Uh...yeah, It was all an act." Franky lied.

"Well, let us get going now gentleman. This way, please." Bootler said as he started to head to straight.

"Lead the way old man. Lets go, gorilla." Franky said.

"IM A REINDEER!!" Chopper yelled as he and Franky started to follow Bootler out of the forest.

**Meanwhile...Back in Peach's Castle...**

"Oh, so you guys are from another world and only wanted to know how to get back to your planet?" Luigi asked, who was now informed about the situation the Strawhats were in.

"Yeah, we are waiting for our friends to come back from visiting Merlon from the Forever forest." Usopp said.

"I see...well I first want to apologize to you guys for my behavior earlier." Luigi said while bowing down.

"It was nothing, we are already use to it." Sanji said, cleaning Nami's last gold coin.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Luigi, I am Mario's younger brother." Luigi said.

"Oh so your the brother of the guy who always save Peach, huh? My name is Sanji." Sanji said while shaking hands with Luigi.

"I hope I didn't really hurt you; If I would of known you were simply Peach's guests, I wouldn't have gone crazy like that." Luigi said while rubbing the back if his head shamefully.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. We are use to this sort of thing." Sanji said with a smile.

"Speak for yourself." Usopp said. He then turns to Luigi. "Anyway, I am what you call, a god. I am Captain Usopp!" Usopp said as he had one foot on a chair and posed as if he was George Washington.

"Ignore the liar. My name is Nami, and if you touch my money, I am going to rip you to pieces." Nami said while saying that in a kind matter, which scared Luigi.

Peach then turned to the Strawhats. "Luigi has done some heroic deeds as well. He saved Mario from the dreaded King Boo." Peach said. Luigi then blushed.

"Aww, that was a long time ago, It was nothing really." Luigi said.

"Man, everybody in this town is a hero, but why are you wearing a plumber suit?" Usopp asked.

"Oh, this is the clothing I wear everyday, I have many of them back home." Luigi explained.

"Wow, how original you are." Usopp said with sarcasm.

"My brother does other things besides rescuing Peach all the time. No offense, Peach." Luigi said.

"None taken." Peach replied.

"My brother also is a part time doctor." Luigi said.

"A doctor huh? He must be one busy man." Nami said, actually paying attention to something that isn't her gold coins.

"Oh, that's not that all, He also used to be a Tennis player, a golf player, a pinball, a baseball player, a dancer, a race kart driver, a soccer player, a referee, a juggler, a teacher, a basketball player,..." Luigi kept on going for a while, lets get back to him later.

**Back to Luffy and Robin...**

"Man the stuff here sure is good." Luffy said as he finished eating his fifth dish, once again in 0.5 seconds.

Merlon was still amazed on how Luffy can eat so much and so fast without having a heart attack. "To think I have seen everything there is to see, and yet this boy comes along, and proved me wrong."

"I know, isn't he magnificent?" Lady Bow said, as she sees Luffy eating his sixth dish.

"Lady Bow, he has already ate everything in the storage, we can't continue to feed him anymore." said one of Lady Bow's servants.

"Well go and get some more food, you moron!" Lady Bow yelled.

"AHH, yes ma'am." said the servant as he was about to go out to get some food, until he saw Bootler about to come in with Franky and Chopper. "Ma'am, Bootler is arriving with some people."

Bootler then came in the mansion with Chopper and Franky. "I have found the boy's friends, madam." Bootler said.

"LUFFY!!!" Chopper yelled happily as he ran to Luffy and hugged him.

"Hey you guys, you finally got out of the forest." Luffy said while holding Chopper.

"Yeah, no thanks to you, Strawhat. And you too, Robin." Franky said while pointing at Robin, who simply giggled.

Chopper then stopped hugging Luffy and looked at his surroundings. "Wow, this place is so big and its filled with ghosts." Chopper said. He then looked at Lady Bow. "O-Oh! A green ghost." Chopper said as he was pointing to Lady Bow.

"The pleasure of you admiring me is all yours. I am Lady Bow, the owner of this mansion." Lady Bow said.

"You own this dump? It looks cleaner in a trashcan than this place." Franky said.

"Hmph! And I hate to see people with hairy legs who has nothing better to do all day, but whine like some two year old. But you don't see me complain about that, do you?" Lady Bow asked, which only made Franky crossed his arms angrily after hearing that.

"Well anyway, where is this wizard weeny we are supposed to meet?" Franky asked.

"Ahem, here I am, and I am not a weeny." Merlon said while getting up from his chair.

"Your the wizard weeny that knows about that big door that swallowed us?" Franky asked.

"Yes, young lad, and once again, I am not a weeny." Merlon said now getting annoyed of Franky.

"Why don't I explain what's going on instead." Robin said. She explained Chopper and Franky about the Master door, Master Hand, and the kind of tournaments he held.

"So something bad happened to Master Hand?" Chopper asked.

"I do not know, but whatever reasons, we can't do anything about it right now." Robin said.

"Bah, this is just great. Now how are we going to get out of this planet?" Franky asked.

"I know of a way, but its not an easy task." Merlon said as he was about to explain his suggestion until...

"PIRATES, GET OUT HERE!!" said an unknown voice.

"What the!?" Luffy said before he and others got outside who was calling out the pirates.

"Where did that voice come from?" Chopper asked as he was looking around for who was yelling earlier.

"Forget that. What the hell is that noise?" Franky asked as he and the others started to hear noise that would come from tiny wheels.

"Something is coming." Luffy said as he and his crew started to see something coming in their view.

What appeared in front of Luffy and co. is none other than Bowser...or at least it looks like him. It was poorly made wooden robot version of him. Instead of legs, it has tiny wheels that could barely move due to the weight. It's arms could only move up and down. As soon as the wooden robot version of Bowser stops moving, carbon dioxide comes out of his rear. As the robot opened its mouth, you could see a megaphone that is almost coming out.

"GWA..HA..HA..HA..HA! IT IS I, THE GREAT KOOPA KING, BOWSER AND I AM HERE TO DESTROY THE PIRATES!" The wooden Bowser said in a robotic voice.

"What in the world is this stupid thing?" Franky asked.

"It appears to be that evil man Bowser that Princess Peach spoke of." responds Robin.

"That's the loser? It looks like some cheap model of him made by some retards that can't even draw a proper blueprint." Franky said observing the robot.

"HEY MAN, IT ONLY TOOK ME TWENTY TIMES TO DRAW IT! DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!!" yells the robot, only with a different voice.

"Hey Green, shut up! They are going to find out." The robot said again with another voice.

"Looks like this guy is nothing but a fraud, what do you guys think?" Franky asked before he looked at Luffy and Chopper yelling at the robot.

"SO YOU ARE THE GUY WHO ALWAYS KIDNAPS PEACH! I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!!!" Luffy yelled with his hands clenched in fists in the air.

"YEAH!!" Chopper yelled.

"You guys are slow!!" Franky exclaimed angrily with eyes popping out his sockets. Robin wanted to make sure if it was really Bowser, so she crossed her arms and closed her eyes to make an eyeball appear inside of the robot.

"WHAT THE?! THERE IS AN EYE IN HERE!!" The robot Bowser yelled as he started to shake, mostly in the stomach area. Robin then opened her eyes.

"There are four koopas inside, maneuvering this robot." Robin said.

"Just as I thought." Franky says as he started to take a deep breath. "FRESH FIRE!!" He blows a stream a fire to robot bowser, causing it to burn.

"Woah! It's hot!"

"How in blazes did he just do that?!"

"This is no time for bad puns, Yellow!"

"WHERE IS THE EXIT IN THIS THING!?!" The robot Bowser yelled with different voices. Four koopas then came out of robot Bowser before it burned to ashes.

"Huh? Bowser just puked out four turtles." Luffy gasped.

"YOU ARE A RETARD!" Franky yelled smacking Luffy upside his head. Lady Bow then recognized the four Koopas who were catching their breath.

"Well, if it isn't the Stupid Bros. in person." Lady Bow said mockingly. The one with the red bandana suddenly got up angrily.

"Hey! Don't make fun of us!" Red said before he took a good look at Lady Bow. "Wait, I know you. You were with Mario back then when he defeated Bowser, back when he had the star rod." Red said, pointing at Lady Bow.

"Hmph! When will you idiots ever learn that working with a loser will make you guys more pathetic then you already are?" Lady Bow asked, not really caring.

"Shut up! We are much stronger than the last time you saw us, because we are none other than the amazing Koopa Bros." Red said before he and his brothers gave the thumbs up.

"Koopa Bros.? You guys don't looks so tough. You're nothing but posers." Franky said while holding his chin.

"Wha-What is that supposed to mean?!" Red yelled as he and his brothers were looking at Franky furiously. "You know what, it doesn't matter. We are supposed to get rid of you guys anyway." He said as he and his brothers got in their fighting poses.

"Why do you want to get rid of us? What did we do to you guys? Chopper asked.

"Nothing personal, we are just following orders from our leader, Bowser." Black said.

"What?! you work for Bowser?!" Luffy asked angrily while cracking his knuckles. Red then hit Black at the back of his head.

"You moron! You weren't suppose to tell them that!!!" Red yelled.

"Sorry, I thought it didn't matter since we are going to get rid of them anyway." Black said while holding the back of his head in pain.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point there." Red said before facing at Luffy. "Say your prayers. dudes, because this is going to get nasty!" Red and his bros. charged at the Strawhats.

"ALRIGHT GUYS, LETS GO!!" Luffy yelled before he and his crew charged at the Koopa Bros. Luffy took on the Red Koopa, Chopper took on the Yellow Koopa, Franky took on the Green Koopa, and Robin took on the Black Koopa.

Luffy and Red started to punch eachother rapidly, with none of them landing a hit. Red then jumped back and tries to kick Luffy in the face, but Luffy ducked and grabbed Red's leg, and threw him across the field. As soon as Red crashed to the ground, Luffy stretched his fist back "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!!" Luffy then stretched his arm at Red, but Red barely dodged it as Luffy destroyed a tree behind Red instead. "What in the world..." was all that he could say before Luffy ran at him, and kicked him across the face.

Chopper was avoiding Yellow's shurikens in his walk point. He then charged at Yellow head on, but Yellow jumped over him. Just when Yellow was about to land, Chopper transformed in his Heavy Point, and punched Yellow from behind as soon as he landed on the ground. Yellow retaliated as he did a front flip and threw a smoke bomb at Chopper. "-cough-...I can't see." Chopper coughed as he was trying his best to see in the smoky view.

"Ha ha ha, You can't defeat me now." Yellow said as he jumps on Chopper, unfortunately for him, the smoke has just lifted and Chopper saw him coming and punched him in the face.

Franky proceeded to punch Green rapidly, but Green dodged every move Franky made. "Is that all you got?" Green asked as he continued to dodge Franky moves. Franky then had enough, as he took a deep breath. "You are going to do that fire move again? I can simply avoid it by getting away." Green said as he jumped back to avoid the flames, or so he thought.

"MASTER NAIL!!" Instead of breathing fire, he spat out a montage of nails at Green.

"Huh!?!" Green gasped as the nails nailed Green to a tree behind him.

"Ha ha ha! Who is laughing now?" Franky asked as he moved his fist back. "STRONG RIGHT!!" His fist went flying straight to Green and hit him so hard, that the tree he was nailed to broke, and fell on the ground.

Black was trying his best to hit Robin, but she simply dodges every move that he made. "Hold still, you very hot lady!" Black said as he threw another fist at Robin. Robin giggled at his attempts to hit her. Black then jumped right at her at full speed. "I got you now!" Black said while in midair. All of a sudden, a hand grabbed his foot. Black looked back to see who was holding his foot, only to see a hand being hold by other pair of hands that sprouted from the bottom of a tree branch.

"QUINCE FLEUR WHIP!!" Black was then swinged back and crashed into the tree behind him.

The Koopa Bros regrouped, while catching their breaths as they were clearly losing. "Bro, these guys are way stronger than we expected." Black panted.

"You're right. I guess there is no other choice but to use that move." Red said.

"What?! You don't mean..." Yellow said.

"Yes, our special move VERSION 2!" Red said before he and his brothers faced the Strawhats. "You guys think you have won!? We haven't even shown you our true power yet! BROTHERS, LET'S GO!! SPECIAL TECHNIQUE VERSION 2!! The Koopa Bros got on top eachother and withdrew into their shells; as soon as they did, they started to spin at an incredible rate.

As they spinned, they started to charge at the Strawhats at full speed. "LOOK OUT!" Luffy yelled as he and his crew barely dodged it as the Koopa Bros went right past still continued to advance to forward.

"ALRIGHT, NOW SEPARATE!" Red yelled as he and his brothers separated from eachother and started to bounce on every object they hit. Every time they hit an object, their speed increases dramatically. They were so fast, that you can only see a blur of them.

"If they hit us, we are surely going to die." Robin said, now actually worried.

"We have to block that move. COME ON!!" Luffy yelled while Chopper ate a rumble ball.

"You fools! There is nothing you guys can do to block our strongest move!" Red yelled as he and his brothers went straight towards the Strawhats.

"HERE WE GO!! GOMU GOMU NO FUUSEN!!!" Luffy jumped in the air and inflated his stomach as if it was a balloon.

"GUARD POINT!!" Chopper's fur has expanded like if it was an oversized chia pet.

"HOSHI SHEILD!!" Franky's left arm has turned into a shield of some kind.

"CINCUENTA FLEUR!!" Fifty arms came from the ground and started to form a net.

The Strawhats were now prepared for the impact as the Koopa Bros collided with their defenses. The impact was very powerful, but the Strawhats were able to stop the Koopa Bros powerful attack, as they were bounced back to the ground while coming out of their shells. "Im-impossible..." was all that Red said before he and his brothers were suddenly being held by a couple of arms sprouting out of their bodies.

"HORN POINT!!" Chopper transformed into something similar to walk point, only his forelegs are bulkier and his antlers were larger and sharper. Chopper then ran straight to the Koopa Bros with his head hung low. "ROSEO COLONNADE!!" as soon as Chopper got close to them, he lifted his head up, making the Koopa Bros fly upwards.

"WOOOOAAAHHH!" screamed the Koopa Bros as they were flying up.

"Hee hee, now to finish them off. GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy prepared to attack.

"It's about time, too." Franky said, also preparing himself for the finishing blow, "STRONG..."

"PISTOL!"

"RIGHT!"

The punches send the Koopa Bros fly even farther away, but it wasn't over yet. "CLUTCH!" from a distance, you can hear snapping noise as the battle has ended.

"Amazing strength..." Merlon commented as he watched the entire fight. Everyone else was just as amazed.

"Heh, finally. So those guys are working for Bowser." Franky said.

"I wonder why they wanted to attack us?" Chopper asked.

"Maybe they were trying to stall us of something." Robin said.

"I don't like the sound of this! We must go back to Peach's castle now!" Luffy said. Merlon then approached them.

"We should follow the arrows that brought you here, It would let us get there faster." Merlon suggested.

"Yosh, let's go!" Luffy said as he and his crew, along with Merlon riding on Chopper's back, went running back to the castle as fast as they could.

"Good bye, my love! I'll see you again someday!" Lady Bow said sadly while waving her fan.

**Back to Peach's Castle...**

"... And finally, he is a plumber." Luigi said, as he was finally done talking about what his brother Mario does for a living. Sanji and Usopp were dumbfounded upon hearing Mario could do all that. Nami, on the other hand, returned to her gold coin counting just after Luigi finished half of what Mario does.

"That is amazing! So if he has done all that, then he must be one rich guy." Usopp said, who was very amazed.

"Actually, my brother does all that for free." Luigi said simply. This caused Sanji and Usopp to fall down in shock.

"HE DOES ALL THAT, BUT JUST BECAUSE HE FEELS LIKE IT?!" Sanji and Usopp yelled dumbfounded at the same time.

"Mario never cares about the money, what he cares about the happiness he gives to the people." Peach explained.

"Hmph, what a bore." Nami said while still counting her coins.

An injured soldier then came in to the room. "Princess...Peach.." Said the soldier weakly. Peach rushed to his side.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to you?" Peach asked all worried.

"Princess...some big turtle with glasses wants to kidnap you...you must escape.." said the soldier before passing out. Usopp and Luigi were scared stiff, while Sanji simply stood up.

"Usopp, Luigi, you take care of Peach-san and Nami-san." Sanji said as he walked out of the room.

"Oh dear, will he be alright?" Peach asked.

"Don't worry, Princess, he wont go down that without put. Besides, as long as I am here, there is nobody that would even think to put a finger on you. Although, I don't know about Usopp and Luigi though, they might get torn to pieces." Nami said.

"Oi, Oi, Oi." Usopp said while he and Luigi were hugging eachother in fear.

Sanji then got out to the castle to see who he was dealing with. As soon as Sanji saw him, he took out a cigarette and light it with his lighter. "Let me guess, you are one of Bowser's goons that came here to kidnap Peach-san." Sanji said before he put the cigarette in his lips.

"Heh, you guessed right man. I am Kent C. Koopa, the largest Koopa that has ever existed. Now hand over Princess Peach and I'll make sure that you don't suffer much." Kent said.

Sanji looked at his surroundings and saw several toad soldiers who severely injured, an. The residents were all watching from a safe distance as they saw the destruction Kent has caused. "You have a lot of nerve... I'll make sure that you don't stand up again." Sanji said as he prepared for battle.

"HA, you want to challenge me? Don't you see the difference in size between you and me? I can squish you like the tiny bug you are." Kent said.

"I guess we have to see about that." Sanji said as he ran straight to Kent.

Sanji threw a kick at Kent, but Kent simply lifted his arm to block it, and he didn't felt a thing. Sanji then jumped back and went for Kent again with another kick, but he missed as Kent hid in his shell and went spiraling towards Sanji at a very slow speed. Sanji dodged him, but the rock behind him was smashed into pieces as Kent crashed into it. "Hmm... I guess I have to fight more seriously." Sanji said as he charged at Kent again, and kicked him in the face as soon as he came out of his shell. Kent didn't felt much pain, but he did stagger back as Sanji attacks again.

Kent then threw a punch at Sanji, but Sanji jumped over it and landed one foot over Kent's head. Kent retaliated by grabbing Sanji's foot and swung him around a bit, until he threw him to a wall. Kent then withdrew into his shell again, and went spinning towards Sanji. Sanji got up and saw Kent spiraling towards him, fortunately he was able to jump over him in time. "BASSES-COTES!" Sanji did a roundhouse kick at Kent while in midair, making Kent slide towards another wall.

Kent got out of his shell all dazed until..."LONGE!" Sanji then kicked Kent really hard at the back at his shell. Before Kent could react, Sanji flipped in front of Kent, "TENDRON!" Sanji thrusted his foot at Kent's neck. Kent went flying back a few feet, but he was still standing. Sanji then ran as fast as he could at Kent and jumped, "VEAU SHOT!!" Sanji delivered a strong kick at Kent's face, which made Kent to fall on his back and slide towards the front gate.

"Looks like you were nothing but talk." Sanji said as he walked up to Kent. Kent then got up quickly and threw a surprise punch at Sanji. Sanji fell to the ground, barely able to stay conscious due to the massive punch he received.

"I'll admit, your are pretty good to take me down like that, but now it ends here." Kent panted as he took out a fire block. "I am going to burn you alive, and nobody is going to stop me!!" Kent exclaimed as he was about to throw the fire block at Sanji, until...

"WOHOOO..."

"What the?!" Kent gasped before he looks up and his face gets planted by someone's feet, and it wasn't Sanji. This made Kent drop the fire block, which the mystery person hit it with a hammer, and it flew towards Kent's face, and exploded. "ARRGH!" Kent cried in pain as he tried to get the flames out of his face. As soon as the fire died down, Kent went to see who attacked him. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" Kent yelled at the mystery person.

The mystery person then rested his hammer on his shoulder. He then turned to Kent and said "Its-a me, Mario."

**Back with Peach...**

Peach was pacing back and forth, all worried about Sanji. "I hope he is okay." Peach said.

"Sanji can take on anybody he faces. I should know because I am the one who taught him everything I know about fighting." Usopp lied while proudly pointing to himself.

"OHH, so you are his master?" Luigi asked, who actually believed in what Usopp said.

"Yes, I may not look like it, But I have a black belt in Tae Kwon Doe. Yes sir, when people look at me in the eye, I simply say to them..."

All of a sudden, the wall of the dining room exploded into pieces as everyone flew back several feet from the explosion. What caused the explosion was the real Bowser coming in the dining room while riding his Koopa clown car. He got off and looked at his surroundings. "Gwa ha ha ha ha! These are the pirates that I heard so much about? Looks like a bunch of wimpy kids to me." Bowser said as he continues to laugh. Peach got up weakly after the explosion.

"Bowser! I should have known it was you." Peach exclaimed. Bowser then looks at her.

"Oh well, if it isn't my lovely wife. How are you, honey?" Bowser asked. Usopp then got up and saw Bowser.

"GYAAAAAAAHHHHHH, WHAT IS THAAAT!?!" Usopp gasped as his mouth was wide open and his eyes popped out from seeing Bowser.

"Oh no, It's Bowser." Luigi gasped while shaking in fear.

"Tha-That is Bowser!? He is way more scary than I imagined. I got to hide!" Usopp yelled as hid behind the table.

"Wait for me!" Luigi cried as he hid behind the table as well.

Bowser was amused to see people fear him. "Gwa ha ha ha ha! These guys are nothing but a bunch of posers. Lets see we have here. Some sort of dork with a long nose and a orange hair girl that...huh?" Bowser was looking at Nami, who seems to have a dark visible aura coming out of her from her body.

"You picked the wrong person to mess with, TURTLE!" Nami said while looking at Bowser furiously. Bowser took a few step back after seeing her scary face. "You can destroy castles, you can hurt people, you can even rip Usopp to shreds, I don't mind. But what you just did makes me want to kill you from were you stand." Nami said as she was referring to gold coins, now turned to ashes due to the explosion Bowser caused. Nami got took out her Perfect Clima Tact, as she was ready to give Bowser the beating of his life.

"Hey, wait a second, cant we just talk this over?" Bowser asked nervously.

"NO!" Nami yelled as she hit Bowser's forehead with her PCT (Perfect Clima Tact). Bowser felt a little dazed after getting hit really hard, while Nami was holding her PCT horizontally. "THUNDER CHARGE!" Nami's tip of her PCT was covered in electricity. Nami then started to swing the end of the tact as if it was a flail and went to Bowser again. "SWING ARM!" Nami swung her electrical tact at Bowser and gave him a huge electric shock.

Bowser was burned to crisp, but was still standing. "-cough-...This girl is insane!" Bowser said as he was more afraid of Nami now.

"YEAH!! GO NAMI, FINISH HIM OFF!!!" Usopp yelled who was still hiding behind the table.

"Wow, she is so scary." Luigi whimpered while pulling his hat down in fear. Nami then separated her tact in two and a bunch of cool balls and fire balls went in the air forming a very big cloud.

"W-wait, Nami, don't you remember the last time you did that..." Ussop said in fear as he remembered the humongous thunder ball tempo move back at Enies Lobby.

"SHUT UP!! HE MUST PAY!!!" Nami yelled. Usopp then grabbed Luigi and ran to a corner while also dragging the table with him for protection. Bowser looked up to see an enormous cloud ready that looks ready to gulps in fear as Nami was smiling wickedly.

"NOW YOU WILL DIE! THUNDERBALL..."

Before she finished Kammy Koopa came in the room while flying on her broom. "HYPNOSIS!" Kammy Koopa cast a spell at Nami, which made her fall to sleep, as the clouds in the air faded away. Bowser, for the first time, was relieved to see Kammy Koopa.

"Phew...I thought I was a goner. Good work, Kammy." Bowser said.

"I live to serve, your vileness." Kammy said as she stood beside her king.

"NAMI!" Usopp gasped as he came out of hiding.

Luigi then came out of hiding as well and ran next to Peach. "I won't let you take Peach again, Bowser." Luigi exclaimed while in a defensive position.

"Gwa ha ha ha ha! What can you do? Mario isn't here to protect you two this time." Bowser said as he walked towards them.

"I'll show you. SPRING JUMP!" Luigi crouched down jumped very high in the air.

"Amazing." Usopp said in amazement, until he saw Luigi heading towards the ceiling. "Luigi! Look out for the cei...oh that's right, his head must be so durable, it could break through anything it comes across. Go Luigi!!!" Usopp yelled as he saw Luigi getting close to the ceiling. As soon as he did, Luigi crashed into it in pain and gently floated down while holding his head.

"Ohhh...my head..." was all that Luigi said before passing out. Usopp had his eyes rolled at the back of his head and his mouth was wide open after seeing that pitiful attempt in defending Peach.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?!" Usopp asked in disbelief at what just happened.

"Gwa ha ha ha ha! Now it's your turn, Pinocchio." Bowser said as he walked towards Usopp slowly. Usopp cowered in fear until he thought of an idea.

"You can't lay a finger on me. If you do, my 8 billion followers will come and destroy you all." Usopp said while putting his hands in the air. Kammy Koopa just laughed at that.

"Oh please. Do you really think we will believe that? Your filthiness, did you hear what he..." Kammy Koopa saw Bowser, looking at his surroundings in fear.

"8 BILLION!? Where are they!? I don't see anybody!" Bowser said as he was looking for the 8 billion followers.

"Sir, he doesn't have 8 billion followers, he lied to us." Kammy stated.

Bowser then faced at Usopp angrily. "YOU DARE TRICK ME!?!" Bowser yelled as he took a deep breath.

"Oh no! ZORO, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Usopp yelled as he was kinda prepared for the worst to happen.

**Meanwhile in some distant place...**

Zoro was in the middle of a Yoshi field. A green Yoshi then came to Zoro. "Yoshi." said the green Yoshi happily.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!?!?!?" Zoro yelled as he scared the Green Yoshi in front of him, and every Yoshi in the field.

**Back to Sanji...**

Kent was looking at Mario furiously as he remembered the last time he encountered him. The crowd that was watching the fight started to cheer for Mario happily. "You think you are going to beat me again!? I'll teach you not to mess with me!" Kent yelled as he charges at Mario.

"Lets-a go!" Mario says as he jumps on Kent multiple times on his head. Mario then jumped off and use his hammer to hit Kent's tail.

"GWOOOOOOOOO!!" Kent cried in pain. Mario then let go of his hammer, and grabbed Kent's damaged tail and started to spin at such an incredible rate, that a tornado a small tornado was forming around them.

"Bye bye." Mario said before he let go of Kent and he flew so far, he disappeared in the air.

"Wow.." Sanji said in awe as the cigarette fell from his lips. Mario then walked up to Sanji and gave him a hand.

"Are-a you okay?" Mario asked while helping Sanji get up.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." Sanji said.

"No time to-a talk now-a; We have to-a see if-a Peach is alright-a." Mario said as he then ran into the castle.

"Oh, that's right! I have to see if Peach and Nami-san and those other guys are okay." Sanji said as he also rushed into the castle.

As Mario and Sanji entered the dining room, they saw Bowser getting on his Koopa clown car while holding Peach on his back.

"PEACH!" Mario gasped.

"Mario, you came." Peach said happily. Bowser turned around to see Mario.

"Mario. I thought you would come here and try ruin things as usual." Bowser said. Sanji looked around and saw Usopp burned to crisp, but was still breathing. He then saw Luigi knocked out cold.

"Oi, you must be that shitty turtle that keeps causing trouble around here. Let go of Peach-san this instant!" Sanji demanded as he went to attack Bowser.

"Don't you even think about it, blondy." Bowser said as was holding Nami with his other arm. Sanji stopped as soon as he saw her.

"NAMI-SAN!! What are going to do with her!!" Sanji asked.

"This girl is one of the most ferocious females I have ever seen and I like that. And because of that, I feel like taking her with me as well. It's like hitting two Paratroopas with one stone! Gwa ha ha!" Bowser said with a grin.

"You bastard! How dare you try to kidnap Nami-san, and also trying to kidnap Peach-san for your selfish reasons?!" Sanji yelled.

"I could do anything I want with Peach. She is my wife, afterall." Bowser said while making kissy noises at Peach, which grossed her out.

"W-Wife..." Sanji felt as if he was hit in the face by a missile. He then started to grow so pale, that he turned black and white, and frozed in place.

"Bowser, that wasn't a legal marriage! It was just a way for Count Bleck to get the chaos heart." Peach said.

"Silence! You will now come back with me to my castle, where you will be for all eternity! Gwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Bowser said as he and Kammy were about to leave.

"You are not-a going to get away!" Mario said as he went straight to Bowser.

"Take this." Bowser said as he threw a bob-omb at Mario and exploded upon impact. As the smoke cleared, Bowser and Kammy were no longer in sight.

"No..." Mario said before passing out as Bowser's plan to kidnap Peach was successful.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

I would like to thank avatarjk137 for being the first one EVER to review this story. And to answer your question about Jacks sword, that is Jacks sword. I know Samurai Jack was cancelled, but I suppose Jack defeated Aku and went back to his time or something. As for the rest of you, You better Review or else...Nah just kidding. See ya.


	8. Mario Pt 7

I feel like this chapter wasn't one of my best work, but it should do for now. Enjoy!

* * *

Sometimes bad guys can get what they want. Luffy and the gang had been told that the Master door is a good thing for people to encounter. But, it seems the Master door isn't what it used to be, as Merlon said that it wasnt supposed to have a dark hole in it. As they were trying to figure that mystery, the Strawhats were interrupted by a group called the Koopa Bros. After Luffy and the gang sent them flying, They went rushing back along with Merlon, to Peach's Castle. Meanwhile, Peach had an unexpected guest, as Kent C. Koopa went to try and capture her, however Sanji, would soon try stop him. Despite Sanji being there, Kent had the upper hand as he was about to finish him off with a fire block. Until Mario has come to the rescue and defeated Kent with such ease. As Mario and Sanji went to check on the princess, it was to late. Bowser has personally captured Peach, as well as Nami. Mario attempted to rescue them, but Bowser used a Bob-omb at Mario as Bowser plan on kidnapping Peach was successful. Will Peach and Nami be rescued?

Chapter 8: The big rescue, Passing through Bowser's fleet.

Luffy and the gang got out of the forest to see Toadsworth shaking in his feet. "Oh dear, oh dear! How could this happen?" Toadsworth asked himself.

"Oi, mushroom head-ossan!" Luffy said. Toadsworth turns around to see Luffy and his crew.

"Oh Master Luffy, thank heavens you have arrived." Toasdsworth said, feeling a bit relieved.

"What the heck is going on?" Franky asked.

"It's Bowser. He flew away with Princess Peach and he also has Miss Nami with him." Toadsworth said.

"Oh no, Nami!" Chopper yelled. Luffy started to get really angry upon hearing that.

"I'll make sure that Bowser guy get his ass kicked so hard, he wont be able to sit down again." Luffy said with pure anger in his eyes.

"Lets forget about that for now, we should check on our crew to see if they weren't killed to a bloody death." Robin said.

"GAHHH! Robin don't say that!" Said the scared Chopper.

"Well, there is no use waiting here then! Let's go!" Merlon said while still on Chopper. Everybody rushed to the castle as fast as they could. As they arrived, the castle was a mess. Their were wounded guards everywhere, the walls of the gates were filled holes, the garden was completely messed up. Luffy and the rest went inside the castle and rushed to dining room. As they got in, the wall that used to be at the end of the dining room was no longer there.

"USOPP!" Chopper gasped as he saw Usopp completely burned. Chopper ran to him to get a closer look. "Oh no, DOCTOR!! Oh wait thats me." Chopper said as he started to heal Usopp. Toadsworth noticed Mario and Luigi lying on the floor.

"Oh dear, how could this have happened." Toadsworth said.

"Oi cook, what the hell happened here?" Franky asked Sanji, who was still petrified after hearing Bowser saying that Peach was his wife. "Oi, stupid cook, I am talking to you." Franky said while poking Sanji, but no response.

"Allow me, Mr. shipwright." Robin said as she got close to Sanji. As soon she poked his shoulder, Sanji has sprung back to life as his paleness faded afterwards.

"ROBIN-CHWAN!! YOU ARE BACK!!!" Sanji said while hearts are coming out of his visible eye. Chopper had finished healing Usopp, but he was still unconscious.

"Phew...that should it." Chopper said as he turned around to see Mario and Luigi on the ground. "Oh no, I got to help those guys too." Chopper said as he went to them and started to heal them as well. Franky looked at Mario and Luigi, curiously.

"Who called the plumbers?" Franky asked.

"Master Franky, they are none other than Mario and his brother Luigi." Toadsworth said.

Luffy then got a good look at them and giggled. "Hee hee! They look funny." Luffy said while they were getting cured by Chopper. Sanji then noticed something he never thought he would ever see. He noticed Luffy has some lip gloss on his cheek. He then looked at Robin who was giggling at what Sanji was thinking. Sanji then turned completely red and grabbed Luffy furiously by his vest.

"LUFFY, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN THAT FOREST!?" Sanji asked while shaking Luffy back and forth.

"What are you talking about?" Luffy said who was getting dazed due to the shaking.

"Don't pretend that you don't know anything! Why do you have lip gloss on your cheek!?" Sanji asked before he stopped shaking Luffy.

"Oh this, I got it from a green ghost girl. You know, I think she likes me." Luffy said.

Sanji was shocked after hearing that. "How could you get a kiss?! You don't even know how to attract females!!" Sanji yelled as was acting completely jealous at Luffy.

"Can you two idiots forget about that now? We have a crisis in case you didn't know." Franky said as Sanji was starting to calm down.

"You are right. I bet the one that kissed you wasn't pretty anyway." Sanji said, still feeling jealous.

Usopp then sat up quite quickly. "GYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, IM ON FIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRE!!!" Usopp yelled, thinking he is on fire, but he really wasn't. After he realized he wasn't on fire, he noticed Luffy and the gang had returned from the forest. "LUFFY, YOU FINALLY CAME BACK!! DON'T YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH TROUBLE I WENT THROUGH TRYING TO DEFEND PEACH FROM THAT MONSTROUS PERSON!?" Usopp said while crying hysterically.

Mario and Luigi woke up after the ruckus Usopp caused.

"Ohhhh...I am dizzy." Luigi said while his eyes are rolling uncontrollably, until Luigi hit his head to regain his composure.

"Mama-mia..." Mario said as he was a little dazed too.

"Wow, you guys sure can recover quickly." Chopper said amazed.

"Who are you people?" Mario asked looking at the Strawhats.

"They must be the rest of the pirates that went to the Forever forest. Let me explain Bro." Luigi said as he explained Mario the whole everything that happened so far.

**Meanwhile..In Bowser's Castle...**

Bowser sat at his chair proudly, as his soldiers were celebrating his success at capturing Princess Peach, also at capturing Nami as a bonus. "All hail King Bowser!" yelled one of Bowser's soldier as everyone cheered for Bowser.

"Gwa ha ha ha ha! That's right, worship me more. Gwa ha ha ha ha." Bowser said as he was clearly enjoying himself. Peach and Nami were in a cage, watching the whole party going on.

"HEY, YOU STUPID GOLD COIN DESTROYER, GET ME OUT OF HERE SO I CAN RIP YOU TO SHREDS WITH MY BARE HANDS!!" Nami yelled as she she was trying to break out of the cage like some ferocious animal.

"Hey boss, can I play with that orange hair girl you brought?" asks some perverted soldier.

"Sure, knock yourself out." Bowser said before the perverted soldier opened the cage and went inside.

"Come here little girl. Give me some sugar." Said the perverted soldier as he started to make smoochy noises.

"Sure, just close your eyes." Nami said as the soldier closed his eyes and pucked his lips. "HERE YOU GO!!" Nami yelled as she punched the perverted soldier so hard, that he went flying straight out of the cage, then he flew out of the castle, and into the dark sky, never to be seen again.

Everyone with their happy celebrating mood, turned into complete fear as everyone, including Bowser, had their mouths hung open after seeing that destructive power. "HURRY, CLOSE THE GATE!!!" Bowser yelled as all of his soldiers were forcing Nami to stay in the cage and locked it with the key. Just in case, they put the cage in another cage which got in another cage. They also hanged the cage over a pool of lava in another room.

"Your vileness, We have successfully secured the cage. There is no chance that anybody can get out." Kammy said.

"Good, that girl is more vicious than I thought. Perhaps bringing her here wasn't a good Idea. I have to think of a way to get rid of her. In the mean time, Lets continue to party!!" Bowser laughed as his soldiers started to celebrate again.

Nami and Peach were in the triple cage, hanging while their is pool of lava below them. Nami finally was able to calm down and started to chat with Peach. "Damn, they even took my Perfect Clima Tact too." Nami said.

"I'm sorry that I got you into this. This is the first time Bowser has kidnapped someone else along with me." Peach said while looking down.

"Don't blame yourself Princess. Besides, Everyone is going to save us anyway." Nami said.

"I hope your right." The two then became quiet for a little while, as they wondered how can they get out of the cage. Peach then asked, "So, why did you become a pirate?" Nami started to remember the old days.

"Well at first, I thought that all pirates were nothing but a bunch of filthy, rotten, selfish people. They would kill the people you love the most in order to get what they want. Until I met Luffy... he is not like any other pirate I have ever seen before. When he wanted me to be a part of his crew, I rejected him at first. But until I saw his ways, I then accepted to be his Navigator. We have been like a family ever since." Nami said.

Peach felt happy to hear that story. "Wow, I guess you have nothing to worry about then. Your right, we are going to get rescued." Peach said excitedly.

"That's the spirit. Now the only problem is when after we get rescued, we are going to find this Bowser's guy safe and take everything he owns. It will be difficult, but it will be worth it." Nami said. Peach only sweatdropped after hearing that.

**Back to Luffy...**

"Oh, so that's-a what is-a going on." Mario said as he now knows everything that happened to the Strawhats. "It must-a been-a very tough trip for you all-a. My name is-a Mario, nice to meet-a you." Mario said as he put his hand forward.

"Ha ha ha, you talk funny." Luffy said while shaking hands with Mario.

"So plumbers are saviors of this town? This place is definitely 100 percent weird." Franky said while scratching his head.

"We don't have time to chat now. We have to go rescue Peach-san and Nami-san from that shitty turtle." Sanji said while pointing in the direction that Bowser escaped from.

"But where could they be?" Chopper asked.

"They went to his castle in the mountains, it is very dangerous." Toadsworth said.

"In the mountains? That will take a long time to get through by foot. There has to be some sort of a shortcut." Sanji said.

"There is a way." Merlon said. Everyone then paid attention to him. "There is a new Warp pipe just north of Toad town. Use that and you will be in front of Bowser's castle in seconds."

"Warp pipe? How is a pipe going to get us there in seconds?" Franky asked.

"You will-a find out as soon as we-a get there." Mario said.

"W-Wait a minute guys. Bowser is very powerful. Didn't you see what happened to me? I almost died." Usopp said while shaking in fear.

"But you always almost die anyway, Long-nose Kun." Robin said.

"That's not the point. The point is that I almost died while being BURNED alive, there is a difference." Usopp said.

"Don't worry, Usopp. We are going to rescue Nami and Peach. As soon as we do, I am going to kick Bowser's ass." Luffy said confidently. Usopp simply gave up on convincing Luffy and the rest to not go, since every attempt he does never works anyway.

"-sigh-...Okay fine, but If my encountering-with-Bowser-again-will-surely-kill-me disease reacts, then don't go emotional if I lose my life." Usopp said.

"Hee hee, okay then lets get going." Luffy said as he and the others except for Toadsworth and Merlon headed outside. As they went outside, Luffy noticed that someone was missing. "Oi, where is Zoro?" Luffy asked. Just when Sanji was about to answer, Zoro could be seen arriving at the front gates of Peach's castle while riding a green Yoshi.

Zoro then got off of the green Yoshi. "Thanks for the lift, and good luck with that eating contest you entered." Zoro said.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi replied as he gave Zoro a thumbs up and left back to his Yoshi field. Zoro turned around to see angry faces from Sanji and Usopp.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, MARIMO!?" Sanji yelled furiously.

"DON'T YOU KNOW THE PAIN WE HAD TO GO THROUGH WITH YOU NOT BEING HERE!? Usopp yelled furiously as well.

"Whats with you guys? Usually you guys hate it when I come back, but this is the first time I actually see you guys worry about me. Are you starting to get attracted to me or something." Zoro joked while getting vicious glares from Sanji and Usopp. Zoro then looked at Mario and Luigi. "Who are the plumbers?"

"These are the gentlemen that has saved Princess Peach from many occasions, Mario and Luigi." Robin said.

"Actually, My brother Mario is the one who does all the saving. I am just sort of a sidekick." Luigi said while blushing a bit.

"The heroes of this place are two plumbers? Weird town." Zoro said.

"That's what I said." Franky said.

"Enough with the talking already. Lets go to that shitty turtle's castle so we can save Peach-san and Nami-swan already." Sanji said in a rushed way.

"You just said that a while ago." Usopp said while narrowing his eyes.

"I know and I will keep saying it until we save Peach-san and Nami-swan." Sanji said.

"Peach and Nami got kidnapped? What the hell were you guys doing when that happen?" Zoro asked. Sanji and Usopp then jumped on Zoro and they proceeded to beat him up viciously, except Usopp who was knocked out after the first blow he received.

"Are they-a always like-a this?" Mario asked.

"Pretty much, yes. Anyway, we should start leaving now. Lets go cook-san." Robin said. Sanji then stops fighting with Zoro.

"YES ROBIN-CHWAN!!" Sanji said while catching up to her.

"Bah...Idiot." Zoro said as he grabs the unconscious Usopp by the foot and follows his crew out of toad town. As they leave at the northern part of town. Chopper noticed that Zoro has a new sword.

"Where did you get that sword, Zoro?" Chopper asked.

"Hmm? Oh this. I bought it from some greedy fat guy with a stupid mustache. The guy smelled like garlic too." Zoro said while still dragging the unconscious Usopp.

"A greedy fat guy that smells like garlic? Doesn't that sound familiar Bro?" Luigi asked.

"Hmm...Nope. Doesn't ring-a bell." Mario said.

As they continued to walk further, someone with binoculars was watching them from a very far distance. "Its Mario and Luigi, and they are with those pirate guys." said one of Bowser soldiers who was spying on them, while hiding in a bush. He then writes a note and faces the soldier behind him. "Send this to our boss immediately." Bowser soldier said as the other soldier grabbed the note and ran back to Bowser's castle with great speed.

After a while of walking, Usopp brought up something after he just regained consciousness, "So, what did you guys find out about that big scary door we went through?" Usopp asked. Robin explained the Master Door and its purposes.

"That's what it was for? And Merlon thinks that something is wrong with it?" Sanji asked.

"Well that's what he said." Chopper said.

"The Master-a door is only-a transportation device to go to the Smash world-a. I never-a thought it would be broken." Mario said.

"How do you know so much about the Master Door, Mario?" Chopper asked.

"Well, I used-a to be a competitor myself, three times as-a matter of fact-a. My brother Luigi was also-a competitor himself." Mario said.

"Well, I wasn't really into the whole thing, but it was pretty nice while it lasted." Luigi said while putting his hand behind his head.

"You guys use to be in that tournament? You guys are so cool!" Luffy said, happily.

The sun was setting as the Strawhats along with Mario and Luigi are almost at the warp pipe. "Oh no, It is getting dark. Anything that goes wrong always happen in the dark." Luigi said nervously.

"WAHH, REALLY!?" cried the gullible Chopper.

"Hey, don't worry, guys. What could possibly go wrong in this very peaceful road." Luffy asked while doing a big grin. This caused Usopp to suddenly feel like if he was struck by lightning.

"Luffy, why did you say that!? Don't you know that when somebody says those words, something bad actually happens!?" Usopp exclaimed before something bad actually happened. A gang of Koopas wearing sunglasses jumped in front of the Strawhats, and Mario and Luigi.

"Hey holmes, this our turf. If you want to get through, then you better give us everything you own." said the leader of the gang.

"OH NO!! GANGSTERS!!" Usopp gasped as he, Chopper, and Luigi as they hugged eachother in fear.

"Aww, some babies came out and wanted to face us like man. Shouldn't you kiddies be back home playing with your dollies." Franky asked mockingly.

"What was that you, punk!? You dare make fun us, even though you are clearly outnumbered." said the leader of the gang as he shows behind him an arsenal of Koopas.

Mario then notices a yellow block with a question mark on it. "I guess I'll get rid of them." Zoro said as he was about to take out his swords until Mario stops him.

"Wait-a minute. I will-a handle them." Mario said as he stepped forward. Zoro didn't mind, and stood back.

"You want some of this, old man? Well don't worry, 'cuz we are going to give you the whole thing." The gang leader said as he and his men ran straight forward at Mario.

"Lets-a hope its-a this one." Mario said to himself as he jumped to hit the block with the question mark on it with his head. A very big orange mushroom then came out of it. Mario then jumped to get the mushroom. As soon as he touched it, it disappeared, while something was happening to Mario.

"Oh no, he touched the big mushroom." Said the gang leader as he and his men started to get nervous. The Strawhats were wondering what was going to happen next.

Mario then started to grow larger and larger until he was like 5 times his own height. The Strawhats were amazed just looking at him grow. Franky only got amazed by the music that could suddenly be heard.

"This music...it is so...SUUUUUUUUPAAAAAAA!" Franky exclaimed as he started to break dance with the beat. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper's eyes grew huge as he saw Mario growing tall.

"COOOOL!!!!!" The three exclaimed in unison.

When Mario stopped growing taller, he then started to jog through the gang. He kicked half of them in the air, while the others were stepped on. Mario has finished the entire gang in ten seconds. As soon as he defeated the gangsters, Mario started to shrink back to his normal size, as the Strawhats rushed to him.

"MARIO, YOU'RE SO COOOOOOL!" Luffy said excitedly.

"NOW I SEE WHY YOU ARE THE GREATEST OF ALL TIME!!!" Usopp yelled excitedly as well.

"Can I have your autograph?" Chopper asked with his eyes sparkling with joy as he was holding an autograph that came out of nowhere.

"What the hell did you do?" Sanji asked.

"Oh, I just-a simply took-a Mega Mushroom to defeat those-a gangsters." Mario said while finish signing his name at Chopper's autograph book and giving it back to him.

"That really doesn't explain much." Sanji said.

Mario explains the Strawhats about how mushrooms work, he also explained why music plays everytime he uses a special item. "This place is so fascinating, I will keep a mental note on this." Robin said, very interested in what Mario said.

"Well anyway, we should get-a going." Mario said as he, Luigi and the Strawhats continued to head for the warp pipe. They have reached the end of the road and saw a big green pipe sticking out of the ground.

"Alright, lets-a go." Mario said as he entered the warp pipe while a sound was being made at the same time. Luigi then turned to the Strawhats.

"All you have to do is just simply go in and you will be at Bowser's place in seconds." Luigi said before he got in the Warp pipe.

"Well, sounds easy to me." Luffy said, as he dived in the warp pipe. Everyone else simply got in, except for Franky who has a little trouble.

"'All you have to do is just simply go in and you will be in Bowser's place in no time', blah blah blah." Franky said, mocking Luigi. Franky was to big to fit in. "How the hell am I supposed to...WOAH." Franky simply let one foot in the pipe, and he was already going in. And so, everyone was already heading to Bowser's castle as we speak. But It will probably wont be an easy trip, as Bowser isn't someone you can simply fool.

**Meanwhile...in Bowser's castle...**

"Alright, which one of you dorks put cheese in my tuxedo?" Bowser asked. Bowser was trying on one of his fancy suits, which aren't that many, for his 'Honeymoon' with Peach. When one of his goofy soldiers told him to look back, his tuxedo was suddenly filled with cheese. "I am serious, guys, who ever put cheese in my tuxedo will pay for it, and it won't cheap." Bowser said as he was about to interrogate someone, until a fast soldier came in.

"Sir! A report from the south!" yelled the fast soldier as he gave the note to Bowser and left really quick.

"That guy should really lay off the caffeine." Bowser said as he started to read the note. His cheerful mood suddenly went away as he didn't like what he was reading. "Well, this a first. Mario usually saves Peach by himself, but now he comes here with the wimpy pirates. I am not impressed." Bowser said.

"Your chunkiness, they are heading here as we speak. What are your orders?" Kammy asked.

"Well, since I feel very confident that I am going to win this time, I am going to give those Mario chumps and those wimpy pirates everything I got. Tell half of my strongest fleet to go attack them while the other half stay here." Bowser said.

"Yes, sir!" Kammy said, as she left, while flying off on her broomstick.

"This is it Mario, your day has finally come, Gwa ha ha ha ha ha!" Bowser laughed while holding a flashlight under his chin to add a scary effect.

Mario, Luigi and Strawhats got out of the warp pipe to see a castle bigger than Peach's. It was dark colored castle, which kinda looks like a demon castle if you get near it. The surroundings werent a pleasant site either; there was nothing but sturdy rocks and the skies were as black as night. Lava was pouring below the castle, you can also notice a few skeletons here and there.

There was a sign that red "DO NOT ENTER OR YOU WILL BE BURNED TO CRISP." just in front of the gang. Usopp nodded after reading that, and started to walk back to the warp pipe, until Luffy grabbed him and pulled him back without even turning around.

"This is Bowser's castle? I've been here before, only I got here faster this time." Zoro said.

"Idiot." Usopp and Sanji said, while Zoro just ignored them.

"Nami-san and Peach-san must be scared to death to be held in there. We must rescue them as quickly as possible." Sanji said eagerly.

"Don't you think this is rather odd? There is nobody here to attack us." Robin said.

"Don't let your guard down. One wrong move and it will be your last." Zoro said, not letting his guard down.

"Dont-a worry. Bowser usually-a never attacks outside his-a castle before, we will-a be just-a fine out here." Mario said as he took the first step closer to the castle.

As soon as he did, A HUGE fleet of Bowser's men came running out of Bowser's castle and charged at Mario and the gang. "YOU JUST HAD TO SAY THAT, DIDN'T YOU!?" Usopp asked as his eyes were popping out. The entire fleet were now getting closer, as the Strawhats, Mario and Luigi prepared for battle.

Luffy went running to a couple of them. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy punched every single soldier in front of him repeatedly. As Luffy stopped, he saw some guys riding on clouds called Lakitu's throwing spikey balls at him. Luffy avoided some and jumped straight towards them. "GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy then started to curl like a ball, "HANABI!" Luffy then stretched out and started to hit everywhere, knocking the Lakitu's out cold.

Armored koopas, with spikes on their helmets, went charging head first at Zoro. "Time try this new sword out." Zoro said, as he took out his three swords. "ONI GIRI!" Zoro slashed through the armored Koopas at a very high speed, taking them out instantly. A couple of Paratroopas was about to hit Zoro, until Zoro turned around while putting his two swords away. "SANJUU-ROKO POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro swings his new sword so hard it made a cutting wave and it hit the attacking Koopa, taking him out. "Looks like you still have potential." Zoro said to his new sword as continued to attack the fleet.

A couple of soldiers were running towards Usopp, but he stood still with his arms folded. "Well, I guess I have to use that technique." Usopp said as he took out a tiny chalkboard from his bag. "USOPP NOISE!" Usopp scratched the chalkboard with his nails to make such an irritating sound. "MY EARS!!" yells one of the soldiers. Another soldier was about to attack Usopp from behind, but Chopper gored the soldier in his ribs while Chopper was in his walk point.

Sanji was viciously kicking every soldier he saw. He then stood with his hands in the ground and started to spin with his legs spread out, kicking anybody within reach. He then got back on his legs and thrusted his foot sideways at one soldier so hard, he crashed into the castle walls, leaving a huge crack. He then saw a big soldier swinging a flail. Sanji literally destroyed the flail with his left foot and proceeded to kick the big soldier's face repeatedly with his right foot, until the soldier passed out. After the beating he gave to the big soldier, he then lifted his hands in the air in rage. "RETURN NAMI-SAN AND PEACH-SAN TO ME YOU STUPID EXCUSE FOR MEN!!" Sanji said as started to attack again.

Robin simply looked at the army going straight at her. She then crossed her arms, "CIEN FLEUR, FLIP" a hundred pair of hands sprouted out of the ground and hold every soldiers feet, forcing the soldiers to trip. As the soldiers were being hold, Franky holds his left arm straight out in front with his palm facing the soldiers, his arm then rotates inward and his wrist opens like a door hinge, the hole in his left hand opens to reveal a cross hair that Franky can aim with, "WEAPONS MISSILE!" a missile comes out Franky's wrist and knocks out the soldiers in the ground.

Mario and Luigi used teamwork to beat their group of soldiers. "Lets-a go, Luigi!" Mario said.

"Okey dokey." Luigi said. Mario jumps on Luigi's shoulders and then jumps again while spinning with his fists extended, hitting any Lakitu's in the process. As Mario was still spinning in the air, Luigi then jumped to get Mario's legs, when Luigi got Mario's legs, Mario then did a forward flip and went straight down to the group of soldiers like a missile, knocking them all away upon impact.

Kammy was watching the whole battle from the castle. "If this goes on, we are going to lose." Kammy said before she faced one of the soldiers. "Its time to use plan Big B! Get that bob-omb out there now!" Kammy yelled as the soldier went running to the entrance of the castle. There was a cage just outside the entrance. The guard went on the cage and opened the gate above. The Mario Bros and the Strawhats stopped fighting as they saw something coming out of it.

It was a Bomb-omb, only it was huge and it was also pink. It was running to the Strawhats and The Mario bros, but it moved so slow, an ordinary turtle could outrun it. "Woah, that's a BIG bomb." Usopp said amazed.

"That is-a Bomb-urlk, It is-a way more powerful than-a regular bob-ombs and has-a shorter fuse. We can-a easily avoid it since it is-a very slow." Mario said.

"Heh, that is so sad. They think we are stupid enough to attack a bomb that big, only a retard would that." Franky said.

Everyone then realized on what Franky just said, and then immediately put their eyes on Luffy, who was charging at Bomb-urlk with great speed. "I am going to kick your ass!!" Luffy said as he was about to hit Bomb-urlk.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Almost everyone yelled as Luffy hit the Bomb-urlk, which exploded upon receiving a hit. The explosion was massive, as the whole group were sent flying off in different directions.

Yet, somehow, everyone was sent flying directly into different areas of Bowser's castle. Kammy was angry and relieved at the same time. She is glad that the plan actually worked, while on the other hand they were able to get in the castle anyway.

"What are the odds that they all came crashing down here at the castle?" Kammy said. She then flew off, while riding on her broom. "They wont be able to get out of here alive anyway, since we have our secret weapon." Kammy said before she flew away.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well that's it for now. Leave your opinions by leaving your review.


	9. Mario Pt 8

I got a new reviewer YAY! Ahem...anyway this chapter has a lot of battles. Enjoy.

* * *

The rescue has begun. After Peach and Nami were captured by Bowser, The Strawhats and the Mario Bros set their journey to rescue them. As they went their way to rescue them, The Strawhats were able to learn more about the culture of the planet as they saw Mario grow larger for a couple of seconds just by touching a big mushroom and also learning about the transportation system, which are big pipes that lead you to one place to another. Anyway, as soon as they reached Bowser's castle, they were welcomed by a fleet of soldiers, and they weren't friendly. The Strawhats and The Mario Bros were doing a good job defeating all of them, until they faced a really big bomb-omb called Bomb-ulk. Nobody was that dumb to attack a bob-omb that size, except for Luffy of course. Luffy hit the bomb-ulk, which exploded upon impact, causing everyone else to fly off in different directions. Now that they separated, has their chances of rescuing Nami and Peach slipped away?

Chapter 9: Battle Frenzy, Zoro VS Wario

The dust from the explosion was still covering up the front gates of Bowser's castle. Luffy and Mario were on the front gates, covered by the dust of the explosion. There were soldiers that were surrounding them outside of the blurry dust, waiting for Luffy and Mario to come out and attack them. Luffy and Mario were just regaining consciousness from the explosion that Luffy caused.

"Mama mia... Luffy, why did you-a have to-a hit the bomb-ulk?" Mario asked.

"Well I thought if I hit it, then it would probably fly straight to the castle, and blow everything up." Luffy said.

"But if even if-a that would-a happen, then your-a friend and-a Peach could have died." Mario said.

"Oh...I haven't thought of that. Well that would probably be bad if that happen then, ha ha." Luffy said, while having a grin on his face.

Mario was shocked to hear that. Either that he thought that Luffy was very crazy or just simply stupid. "Well-a lets forget about that for now-a. We have to-a hurry and-a rescue your friend and-a Peach." Mario said as he was heading out of the dust.

"Yeah those guys are probably running for their lives when they saw us." Luffy said as he also went out of the dust. As the dust cleared they saw a bunch of soldiers surrounding them.

"Usopp was right about-a you, you are-a jinx." Mario said as he saw the group of soldiers in front them.

"There they are! Get them!" Said one of the soldiers as he and the rest attack Luffy and Mario.

"You-a take-a that side and I'll take-a this side." Mario said as he attacked the soldiers in front of them.

"OK! RAAAAAAAAAAH!" Luffy yelled as he attacked the soldiers on his side.

Mario jumped on each and every one of them. As soon he landed on the ground, he took out his hammer and swung it horizontally at an armored Koopa, causing the Koopa to fly backwards, crashing anybody in the way in the process. Mario then threw a fireball in the air and as soon as it got down, Mario hit it with his hammer, and the fireball spreaded forward to the group of soldiers, knocking them away.

Suddenly, three koopas wearing regular helmets stood in front of Mario. One of them started to throw hammers at Mario. Mario dodged it and countered by throwing his own hammer at him, successfully knocking him out. The second koopa started to throw boomerangs at Mario, but he was able to dodge them. Mario then ran at the boomerang koopa and gave him a strong punch to the face, causing him to fly off the front gate.

The third koopa started to breath out fireballs. Mario didn't see it coming, so his rear got hit by a fireball. "MAMA-MIA! ITS-A HOT!!" Mario cried as he ran in circles with his overalls on fire. Mario then grabbed his hat and and started to hit the fire with it. As the fire died down, Mario looked at the fire koopa, who was breathing out another fire ball at him. Mario jumped over it this time and went to land on the fire koopas head.

"ICE-A STOMP!" Mario boots turned to ice and once he landed on the fire koopa, he completey turned to ice. After Mario has frozed the fire koopa, He saw more soldiers coming straight at him. Mario then rushed to his hammer and picked it up. He then ran to the frozen Koopa and hit him with his hammer. This caused the frozen soldier to fly straight to the charging soldiers, crashing into them in the process.

Luffy was doing a good job at beating up his side of soldiers as well. "GOMU GOMU NO WHIP!!" Luffy did a horizontal kick while his leg was stretched out, hitting almost everyone in front of him. He than ran at the soldiers who was still standing. "GOMU GOMU GATLING GUN!" Luffy rapidly punches everyone else that was standing in front of him. Luffy thought he finished beating up everyone, or so he thought.

The next thing that stood in front of him were what looked like Koopas, only that they were skeletons. "Walking skeletons?" Luffy said before one of them pulled out a bone from its body and threw it to Luffy, which he dodged. "You want to fight!? Hyaaaaaah!" Luffy yelled as he threw a fist at one of them and shatter it to pieces, unfortunately for Luffy, the one that got hit to pieces pulled himself back together.

"Huh?" Luffy said before one of the of the skeleton koopas, or dry bones which they are called, started to charge at Luffy. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!!" Luffy rapidly punches every dry bones in sight, only for them to pull themselves back together again. Before one of them could fully put itself together, however, Luffy grabbed its head and threw it at it's body, the only problem that is Luffy aimed at its neck, and the head automatically snapped right back to its place.

Luffy then started to think of another way to defeat them, until he came up with another of his so called brilliant ideas. He ran to them and kicked every dry bones in the air "GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy then entangled his fingers "NET!" Luffy stretched his fingers to form a very big net. He then used it to catch all the dry bones and toss them to the lava outside the castle. Luffy's then went back to their original size.

"Maaaaan, those guys were annoying." Luffy said as Mario ran up to him.

"I don't-a know how you-a did that, but good-a thing that you were able-a to a finish them off-a. Now lets-a hurry inside-a." Mario said as jumped of the gates and into the front yard.

"YOSH, HERE I COME!!" Luffy said while following Mario.

**Meanwhile...at the Training room...**

The training room was a good place for Bowser's soldier to train (Duh!). The walls were covered in different kind of weapons for the soldiers to practice with, there was a wrestling ring in the middle of the room, and there was a big...hole in the ceiling? The hole was in shape of Usopp and Luigi's figure. They were now regaining consciousness as they were standing on the wrestling ring.

"Mama mia...I never thought he would actually hit it." Luigi said as he was trying to keep balance after the explosion Luffy caused.

"Trust me... It's a lot better to suffer his ways for one day instead of having to deal with him for the rest of your life." Usopp said as he began to look at his surroundings. "What is this place anyway?"

"This must be a place for Bowser's soldiers to train." Luigi said, as he obviously repeated the last thing I said earlier.

"This place is enormous." Usopp said, amazed. Suddenly the doors burst open as soldiers were barging in the room.

"Intruders! Seize them!!" Said one soldier as he and everyone else went into the ring and started to attack.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Usopp and Luigi cried in unison as they started to run in circles around the ring, followed by Bowser's soldiers. Usopp then felt courage building inside of him.

"Why am I running?" Usopp said as he continued to run to the top rope of the ring. "I'll show them not to mess with Captain Usopp!" Usopp said as jumped on the top rope and did a back flip on the soldiers, only for them to catch him and toss him out of the ring as Usopp crashed face first into the floor.

"Oh no." Luigi said as he then turned around and faced the soldiers. "GYAAAAAAAH!" Luigi yelled as he ran straight to the soldiers while swinging his arms with his eyes closed.

Luigi was actually knocking out every soldier in front of him. Luigi opened his eyes to see the soldiers all knocked out. "Oh, I guess I don't know my own strength." Luigi said, while doing a few flexes. A few hammer koopas then came in the room and started to throw hammers at Luigi, who didn't notice that they came in. The hammers were about to hit Luigi, until the hammers were shot down by Usopp.

"HISSATSU BOSHI!" Usopp then fired at the hammer koopas, knocking them out. Luigi then got back to his senses.

"Mama mia! Thank you, Usopp." Luigi said.

"Don't mention it! There is not a single soul that dares to defeat CAAAPTAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIN..." Before Usopp could finish his sentence, a rather fat Koopa came barging in the room.

"What in tarnation is going on here?" The fat koopa asked. He then looked at Usopp and Luigi. "Well well, you must be those darn kids that trying to kidnap the ladies from the boss. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Grubba, former chairman of the Glitz pit arena." Grubba said.

"You must be that guy that used the crystal star to drain the energy from powerful warriors and use it for your own selfish reasons." Luigi said, as he remembered Mario talking about that.

"And I would have still be doing that, if it wasn't for that meddling plumber." Grubba said with his fists clenched with anger. "That no good stinkin varmit took everything from me, and now I feel like beating the heck out of you two just for the heck of it." Grubba said as he went into the ring. Usopp then got back in the ring, with his feet shaking in fear.

"Y-You think you can defeat us? You are clearly outnumbered." Usopp said while aiming at Grubba.

"A handicap match, huh? Well that would be just fine then. You guys will be the first to witness the power of my new health drink." Grubba said as he took out what looked like a health drink from his pocket. He than drank the whole thing and tossed it away as Grubba started to grow bigger and buffer. Grubba was now three times bigger than he usually was and his muscles were more buff, and his skin has changed from purple to orange.

Usopp and Luigi hugged in fear to Grubba's new look. "Now I feel like when I was in the good old days, like when I defeated the strongest opponent to get the world heavyweight championship like a true man. Not like some long, blonde hair guy that uses a stupid briefcase that gives him a title shot whenever he wants to, and uses it right at the moment after the champ is all weakened by an overweighted bimbo, and then easily pins him to win the title like the filthy coward he is." Grubba said as he remembered seeing that a week ago from a wrestling show.

As soon as Grubba finished talking, Usopp was aiming at him "Take this! HISSATSU BOSHI!!" Usopp shot a pellet at Grubba, but it simply bounced off of Grubba.

"I didn't even felt that." Grubba said, while flexing.

"Damn! Luigi give him an uppercut or something!" Usopp said.

"Me? oh well...OK." Luigi said as he ran at Grubba and gave him an uppercut, but Grubba didn't even flinch.

"I had stronger blows from a baby." Grubba said before he smacked Luigi out of the way. Usopp was confused on why Luigi's uppercut didn't work. Sure, Grubba was huge, but if that uppercut could damage Sanji, then it would surely would have damaged Grubba.

"Luigi, whats wrong? How come you didnt hit him so hard." Usopp asked as Luigi was getting back up on his feet.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that my powerful hits only have a 2 percent chance of coming through." Luigi said ashamedly.

"WELL NOW WE KNOW WE ARE DOOMED!" Usopp yelled as he barely dodged Grubba's fist. As Usopp dodged Grubba's fist, Usopp then aimed at Grubba. "HISSATSU TAMAGOBOSHI!!" Usopp shot a rotten egg at Grubba at his face.

"-cough-... What is that stench?" Grubba asked, while trying to blow the stench away. As Grubba was distracted, Luigi took out his hammer, and hit Grubba's head with it.

"OOOOOF!" Grubba cried as he got hit in the head hard. Grubba then got angry. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU VARMITS TRYIN TO GET THE BEST OUT OF ME!" Grubba exclaimed as he jumped on the turnbuckle. "GRUBBASAULT!" Grubba did a backflip and was about to land on Usopp and Luigi with his belly, until they ran out of the ring. When Grubba landed, the whole ring went down to pieces. Grubba got up and couldn't see Usopp and Luigi anywhere.

"Now where did those guys go?" Grubba asked. Suddenly, Usopp popped out of the remains of the ring and aimed at Grubba.

"Now you will see the potential of our strength! HISSATSU KAEN BOSHI!" Usopp fired a flaming pellet at Grubba's face, and as he got hit, Grubba face then got caught on fire.

"MY FACE!!" Grubba cried in agony as he ran in circles. Luigi then ran to a wall with his hammer and jumped on it.

"SPRING JUMP!!" Luigi jumped off the wall with great speed and headed straight to Grubba.

"What the!?" Grubba gasped as he turned to see Luigi, only to get hit in the face really hard which caused him to fly straight back to the wall. Grubba then fell back down to the ground, unconsciously. Luigi then put his hammer away and ran to Usopp with joy.

"We did it!" Luigi said.

"Heh, I knew we could defeat him all along." Usopp said, while his feet were shaking in fear.

"Well, let's get going! Nami and Peach are waiting for us!" Luigi said as he walked out of the training room.

"I'm right behind you." Usopp said as he was about to leave too, until he heard something behind him. Usopp looked back and saw Grubba barely getting up.

"Damn...you..." Grubba said as he was still getting up. Fearfully, Usopp took out his tiny hammer and ran to Grubba to...

"USOPP HAMMER, USOPP HAMMER, USOPP HAMMER, USOPP HAMMER, USOPP HAMMER, USOPP HAMMER, USOPP HAMMER, USOPP HAMMER, USOPP HAMMER, USOPP HAMMER, USOPP HAMMER, USOPP WAGUMO, USOPP HAMMER, USOPP HAMMER, USOPP HAMMER, USOPP HAMMER, USSOP HAMMER, USOPP HAMMER, USOPP HAMMER, USSSSOOOOPP HAAAAMMMMERRRR." Usopp hit Grubba's head 19 times with a hammer and 1 time with a rubberband.

Usopp was exhausted after doing all that, as he saw Grubba with a mountain of bumps on his head.

"Phew...You are finally down." Usopp said. Luigi then got back in the room.

"Usopp, whats taking you so long?" Luigi asked.

"Hold your horses, I am coming already." Usopp said before he and Luigi left the room, leaving the completely unconscious Grubba alone.

**Meanwhile... near Bowser's throne room...**

Zoro got up after suffering one Luffy's methods of strategies. "That idiot... attacking a bomb. Well anyway, I should find this Bowser guy and I can finish this quickly. Let's see...this way." Zoro said as he went the opposite direction of the throne room which he was just in front of a second ago. You guys will probably know the rest, so lets get back to him later.

**Meanwhile... in some other part of the castle...**

"AARGH, that moron!!" Franky yelled as he was running through the hallways with Chopper hanging on his shoulder.

"Do you think the others are okay?" Chopper asked.

"Don't worry about them, they can handle themselves. Right now we have to find a way out of here." Franky said as he continued to run. He then saw a door straight ahead of him.

"Maybe Nami and Peach are in there." Chopper said, while pointing at the door.

"Well, let's see. STRONG RIGHT!" Franky shatters the door in pieces and he went through it to enter the kitchen. There were two refrigerators, one for meat and one for drinks. There were a lot of kitchen stuff that Sanji might like, but Franky wasn't paying attention to that. He was paying attention to a big purplish koopa with his tongue sticking out. "What the heck is this stupid looking thing." Franky asked.

"TUBBA BLUBBA!" replied the creature, while a lot of spit came out of his mouth.

"I think that's its name." Chopper said, while getting off of Franky's shoulder.

"Heh, it looks like it wants of piece of us. You stay here gorilla, I will take care of him." Franky said as he walked to Tubba Blubba.

"I am not a gorilla, I am a reindeer." Chopper said as he saw Franky going to his boxing position.

"FRANKY BOXING!" Franky punches rapidly at Tubba Blubba, but Tubba Blubba countered by licking Franky. "Eww, You sick pervert." Franky said as he was about to attack again, but could barely move. "What the hell!?" Franky then noticed the saliva on him.

"That saliva must be so sticky, that if anybody touches, it wont get off for a while." Chopper said as he was seeing Franky's situation.

Tubba Blubba then went to tackle Franky. "GOOAAA." Franky cried in pain as he crashed into a sink. When he crashed, the water from the sink spewed out and showered Franky. He then got up, moving normally again. "Haa, What are you going to do now huh? I ain't sticky anymore." Franky said. Tubba Blubba somehow extended his tongue and swung it horizontally at Franky, but Franky grabbed it just in time.

"Now this is going to hurt you more than its going to hurt me!" Franky said as he tossed Tubba Blubba to other side of the room by his tongue. Franky then took off the skin of his right hand to reveal a green fist made of pure steel. Tubba Blubba got up and started to charge at Franky. "STRONG HAMMER!" Franky hit Tubba Blubba with his right hand, causing a bright glow from Tubba Blubba's abdomen, after the glow faded, Tubba Blubba went crashing back to place he was tossed to.

"Awesome!" Chopper said, amazed at Franky.

"Ha ha ha ha, I ain't some ordinary chump y'know. Huh?" Franky then saw Tubba Blubba getting up again. "I got to say, you can definitely take a punch." Franky said as he was about to hit Tubba Blubba again, until his hair started to lose its shape. "Damn it, I am running out of cola!" Franky said before he turned to Chopper. "You know the drill; get to that fridge and give me three bottles of cola." Franky said while pointing at the fridge.

"Okay." Chopper said, as ran to the fridge. In the mean time, Franky had to deal with Tubba Blubba, who was slowly getting close to him.

"STRONG HAMMER!" Franky ran to Tubba Blubba and hit him, only it wasn't as powerful as it was before, as it only made Tubba Blubba to take a few steps back. Tubba Blubba then gave a headbutt at Franky, causing him to fall to the ground. "Ow, come on gorilla, I need those colas." Franky yelled.

"Hold on!" Chopper said as he opened the fridge to see a bunch of bottles with labeled mushrooms with different colors. Chopper couldn't tell which was which, so he grabbed three bottles with the red mushroom label on it. "Franky!" Chopper cried as he tossed the bottles to Franky. Franky shoved Tubba Blubba back and saw the three bottles coming to him.

"Thanks!" Franky yelled as he jumped in the air and catches them.

Franky then opened his stomach to reveal three empty bottles of cola in it. He took them out and then he put the new bottles he got inside his stomach, he then closes his stomach as Franky started to receive a lot of energy.

"MmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMM... MAMA MIAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Franky yelled while putting his hands in the air as red steam started to come out of his body.

Chopper and Tubba Blubba were kinda curious on what is going to happen next. As Franky landed, he faced at Tubba Blubba, while doing an exaggerated smile. There was also something different about his hair, instead of having the usual Elvis/Ace Ventura look, it was now has a mushroom shape style of hair. Franky then pointed at Tubba Blubba. "Its-a me, Franky! I am-a going to give you such-a beating." Franky said with an italian accent, before he jumped on Tubba Blubba.

**Meanwhile...at the dungeons...**

Sanji and Robin were avoiding the cannon fire that were coming in front of them. "Stand back, Robin-chwan, let me be the one to take the hit for you." Sanji said as he kicked away the oversized bullets away.

"What strange projectiles. The bullets have eyes and little arms." Robin said.

"FIRE!" said a soldier as his men shot at Sanji and Robin again. Sanji jumped and stomped on the bullets, destroying them.

"Lets end this now, OCHO FLEUR." Arms then sprouted out of the cannon, which surprised the soldiers. The arms at the bottom of the cannon pushed the floor, causing the cannon to flip in the opposite direction it was facing. The cannons were now facing at the soldiers, the hands then pulled the string of the cannon causing it to fire at the soldiers and the wall behind them. After the dust cleared out, They saw a cage hanging from the ceiling with two familiar figures in it.

"THERE THEY ARE!! NAMI-SAN AND PEACH-SAN!!!!" Sanji exclaimed in joy as he and Robin ran to them.

**Back with Zoro...**

"I guess I went the wrong way." Zoro said. He was now back at the front gates of Bowser's castle...again. "This castle is like a maze. Oh well, Guess I'll had back in." Zoro said as he was about to head back it the castle until...

"THERE YOU ARE!" Zoro turned around to see who was calling him. He could see something approaching at a very fast rate. He was riding a motorcycle and he had a zigzagged mustache.

"Huh? You are..." There was no doubt about it; It was the man that he got the sword from. It was Wario. Wario was riding his motorcycle straight at Zoro with a furious look.

"I finally found you, you stupid green octopus head!!" Wario yelled. As soon as he said that though, he started to lose control of his motorcycle. "Oh no, not again!" Wario cried as he went by Zoro and crashed into a big rock. Wario then got up all frustrated, while Zoro was looking at him pitifully.

"Do you want something? I am kinda busy." Zoro said.

"SHUT UP, you no good theif!" Wario yelled.

"Theif? What are you talking about? I bought this sword with all the money I got, I don't know why you are so mad at me for." Zoro said, while showing off the sword he bought from Wario.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT GARBAGE!! You still owe me 999,999,949 coins, buster!! Now, pay up, or feel my wrath!" Wario exclaimed as he was cracking his knuckles.

Zoro took out his three swords, ready to fight. "Well, I guess I could just hang around a bit."

Wario ran at Zoro and threw a fist at him. Zoro blocked it with his swords, but almost lost his balance due to the force of the blow. "The hell? His punches are devastating." Zoro said as he blocked another fist by Wario. Wario continued to punch Zoro, until Zoro was at the edge of the road, which below lies a pool of lava.

"Take this." Wario said as he did a headbutt, but Zoro jumped over him. As Zoro was in midair, Wario turned around and grabbed Zoro's feet. He then started to spin faster than a pinwheel on a windy day. "WILD SWING DING!" Wario then tossed Zoro to the big rock where Wario crashed earlier. Although, this time, when Zoro crashed to the rock, it shattered to pieces. "Have a rotten day!" Wario said as he was about to leave, until he saw Zoro getting up.

"Eh? You want some more?" Wario asked. Zoro then grabbed the bandana that was on his left arm, and wrapped it on his head.

"I have to admit, I thought you were some pushover. But I guess taking you on wasn't such a bad idea." Zoro said as he was he hold his swords hands in the air near his head.

"Wah ha ha ha! Then I'll finish you off right here!" Wario exclaimed as he charged at Zoro.

"USHI BARI!" Zoro charges at Wario, slashing rapidly at him. Wario tried to block it with his fists, but he still got hit all over his body. Wario then jumped back and curled into a ball and then started to roll straight at Zoro. Zoro ran to a castle wall and jumped on it and did a back flip, while Wario crashed into it. Wario got up and lifted a rock twice his size, and threw it to Zoro.

Zoro slashed the rock to pieces, but was unaware that Wario was flying straight at him, while in his ball position. "CORKSCREW CONK!" Wario crashed into Zoro, which made him fall back a few feet to the ground. Zoro got back up to see Wario trying to shoulder barge him.

"TORA GARI!" did a downward slash at Wario, causing him to fall down in pain.

"WAAAAH!" Wario yelled furiously as he got up angrily and went for Zoro again.

Zoro charged at Wario as well, "ONI GIRI!" Zoro did a very fast slash, but somehow, Wario was able to jump over it. As Zoro was under Wario, Wario did a 360 degree flip in the air and went to smash Zoro with his rear, but Zoro was able to avoid it. Zoro then went to slash Wario from behind, But Wario rolled out of the way, and then ran at Zoro trying to tackle him, only for Zoro to jump on his head and land back at the ground.

Wario then quickly went to Zoro and grabbed him. He then flipped him around and jumped in the air while spinning horizontally. "PILEDRIVER." Wario went down to the ground, as Zoro landed on his head really hard. Wario then got up, to check to see if Zoro was dead or not. To his surprise, Zoro got up, almost slashing Wario's head off. Zoro was barely able to keep focus as his head started to bleed.

Wario was in bad shape as well. His body was now filled with cuts, but nothing life threatening. As a moment of silence passed by, Zoro and Wario charged at eachother once again. Wario threw a fist at Zoro, but he dodged it and started to spin. "TOU ROU NAGASHI!" Zoro subsequently slashed Wario at his abdomen.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Wario cried in pain. Wario then grabbed Zoro's left arm and lifted him up.

"MEGA TOSS!" Wario tossed Zoro to the front gates, but Zoro was able to land on the wall with his feet and jump back at Wario.

"SANTORYU HYOU: KINTAMA!" Zoro then started to spin very quickly with his swords spread out, and headed straight to Wario like a missile. Wario couldn't dodge it, so he ran to Zoro, trying to shoulder barge him. Zoro and Wario then collided with eachother, causing a big explosion.

Zoro and Wario flew crashed to the ground after the explosion they caused. They then got up and started to charge eachother again. Zoro was rapidly slashing at Wario, while Wario was punching Zoro rapidly. Their attacks started to become a blur, as everything around them either got slashed or shattered to pieces, But Zoro and Wario didn't even seem to notice.

Zoro and Wario continue to attack eachother like crazy. Wario was able to land a few punches on Zoro's face, while Zoro was able to slash Wario a bit. Wario was getting exhausted of punching as he was starting to slow down, while Zoro's swords started to catch on fire. As Wario slowed down, he then got a barrage of cuts around his body. Zoro then stopped slashing and went into a crouching position.

"YAKI ONI GIRI!" Zoro slashed through Wario with blades on fire. Wario cuts then got on fire.

"HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!" Wario screams as he was running around in circles. He then jumped on the ground and started to roll over uncontrollably, until the fire died down. Wario then got up and looked furiously at Zoro. "THAT'S IT!! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! NOW ITS TIME FOR YOU TO SEE WHAT I AM TRULY CAPABLE OF!"

Wario then turned around and started to hold his breath. His stomach then started to make some noises and it also started to inflate. Zoro didn't know what he was doing, until he saw a little light coming from Wario's behind.

"He is not serious, is he?" Zoro asked, as the light started to get brighter. Wario then aimed at Zoro with his behind, as he was about to fire.

"WARIO WAFT!!" Wario let out a huge stream of his gas out if his behind.

Wario's gas was so stinky, it was clearly visible. The stream of gas hit Zoro head on, as the gas continued to spread around a 5 foot radius. Wario's pants now has a big hole due to that attack, but Wario didn't care, as he watched his gas spreading everywhere in front of him. "WAH HA HA HA HA! Like I said before, you mess with Wario, then you mess with his gas! WAH HA HA HA HA...HUH?" Wario stopped laughing to see his gas starting to get blown away by something.

"-cough-, -cough-...Whoa!!" Wario gasped as the gas was blowing by him. As the gas completely flew past Wario, he then could see Zoro propelling his swords at an incredible rate. Zoro pupils were rolled at the back of his head, as he looked at Wario furiously while continuing to propel his swords.

"SANTORYU..." Zoro said with a very pissed off voice.

"What the...that is not possible!!" Wario gasped, as he started to get afraid of Zoro.

"SANSEN SEKAI!!" Zoro stopped propelling his swords and slashed through Wario faster than the speed the light.

"WAAAA AAAA AAAA AAAAAH!!!" Wario cried in pain as he got hit and flew higher than the size of the castle and straight back at the ground. "Eh...you...win." Wario said before he lost consciousness. Zoro took off the bandana on his head and strapped it back around his left arm.

"-sigh-...You fought well." Zoro said, as he put his swords away and ran back to the castle.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Tons of battles ain't it? Leave your review.


	10. Mario Pt 9

So how about that update of Super Smash Bros Brawl now getting daily updates? It's pretty something right? Anyway, here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Rescuing people isn't easy. The Strawhats and the Mario Bros went to Bowser's castle to rescue Nami and Peach. Luffy hit a bomb-ulk that made everyone separate from eachother. Everyone were facing battles that seemed to be impossible to survive from, but they manage to stay alive. Zoro went looking for Bowser only to get out of the castle. Zoro then encountered with the man that he bought his new sword from, Wario. After an argument, Zoro and Wario fought in a tremendous battle. Despite Wario using his "Deadliest Weapon", Zoro was able to survive it and defeated Wario afterwards. The Strawhats and the Mario Bros seemed to be handling things pretty well, but can they keep it up?

Chapter 10: Rescuing Nami and Peach, Bowser's strongest force

Bowser was sitting in his throne impatiently as a huge ruckus was going on outside. "The heck is going on out there?" Bowser asked, as he got up and was about to go outside until Kammy came in the room.

"Your filthyness, the Mario Bros and those pirates were able to get in the castle." Kammy said. Bowser simply laughed after hearing that.

"What are you so worried about? I am prepared this time. Besides, I have a stronger fleet this time around." Bowser said as he sat back down on his chair.

"Well sir, I am sorry for me to say this, but I received a message that Grubba has been defeated by Luigi and the guy with the long nose." Kammy said, as a koopa could be seen flying away from the windows. Bowser then got angry.

"Pinocchio is still alive!? Hmm...these guys are stronger than I thought. Well no matter; its not like that they know were to find Peach and the crazy orange head girl anyway, so there is still nothing to worry about." Bowser said as he started to relax again.

"About that sir, I have received another report that a blonde man with a curly eyebrow and a woman with a very hot smexy looking body are heading towards the room were Peach and the crazy orange head girl are being held." Kammy said, as an explosion happened outside, but Bowser and Kammy didn't care.

"ALREADY!? Man, these guys are fast. Well that doesn't matter anyway since...Wait a minute, did you just say smexy?" Bowser asked curiously.

"I know sir, it's the reporter who writes these things down. Its hard to find good writers these days." Kammy said, as another explosion occurred, but once again, Bowser and Kammy didnt care.

"He does this for free, so I am okay with it." Bowser said, as another guy started to fly off. "Anyway, even if they did get to them, they will have to get through my new pet that I got from Mt. Lavalava, and it won't be easy getting through him. Gwa ha ha ha ha!" Bowser laughed as yet another explosion happened, only this time, Bowser and Kammy noticed it. "-sigh-...I told you that putting a bob-omb storage under the throne room was a bad idea, now its starting to annoy me. I can't imagine what would happen if an explosion were to happen here. After this is over, you are to change that room from bombs to Peach merchandise, got it?" Bowser asked, as Kammy nodded after that. She then was about to leave until she remembered something.

"Should I also put those unofficial adult rated pictures of Peach in there too?" Kammy asked.

"KAMMY! DON'T MENTION THAT OUTLOUD AND GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY!" Bowser exclaimed as Kammy left the room.

**Meanwhile...back with Franky and Chopper...**

"LETS-A GO!" Franky exclaimed as he jumps on Tubba's head. Tubba Blubba tried to run from Franky, but Franky still continues to jump on Tubba's head.

"Wow, I never thought Franky would be this energetic from drinking something that isn't cola. I should probably get another bottle just in case." Chopper said as he opened the fridge again and randomly picks another bottle, only this time it was one with pink mushroom label on it.

Franky stopped jumping on Tubba's head and landed on the floor. He then grabbed Tubba Blubba's tail and then started to spin. "Time for-a you to fly-a!" Franky released Tubba's tail, which made Tubba Blubba crash into the wall. Tubba Blubba slowly got up, feeling a little scared of Franky now. "Mama mia, you dont-a give up-a, do you?" Franky asked as he was walking towards Tubba Blubba.

"Now its-a time to-a finish you. FRANKY GROUND POUND!" Franky jumps high in the air until he was over Tubba Blubba. Tubba Blubba then crouched down, while putting his hands on his head, ready for impact. Franky then did a 360 flip while in the air, and went straight down like comet, intending to smash Tubba Blubba with his rear. Unfortunately for Franky, he landed on one of Tubba Blubba's spikes and since he landed with his rear...

"GWAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AHHH!!!!!" Franky cried, as he was went flying in the air while holding his rear as he crashed to the ceiling. He then fell down back to the ground. As he got up, his hair was back down again. He then looked at Chopper angrily. "YOU STUPID FURRY!!" yells Franky as he threw the bottle that was in him at Chopper, which almost hit him.

"GYAAAAAAAH!" Chopper cried as the bottle shattered to pieces. Franky's eyes then popped out of his head.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A GUY THAT SAYS 'MAMA MIA' ALL THE TIME!?!? GIVE ME SOME COLA!!" Franky yelled uncontrollably.

"It's not my fault! All the bottles look the same. Here try these." Chopper said as he tossed the bottles with the pink mushroom labels on them.

"Thanks!" Franky yelled as he jumped and grabbed the bottles.

He then put them in his stomach. "Yuu uuu uuu uuu uuu uuu umm...OH DEAR, THAT WAS SOOO DELICIOUS!!!" Franky exclaimed while extending both of his pinkies as pink steam came out of him. He then landed on the ground and turned to Chopper and Tubba Blubba with the same exaggerated smile, only the hair is now long like Peach's hair. He also hold a pink parasol with a happy face on it, which came out of nowhere.

"My my, what a beautiful day, I could just take nice walk in the park without a single care in the world." Franky said as some of the background behind him turned to a field of flowers. Chopper was snickering through the whole thing, while Tubba Blubba, who was now standing up, heading straight to Franky. "What are you doing, you foul creature you, get away from me!" Franky said, as he was running away from Tubba Blubba like a sissy.

As soon as Tubba Blubba was able to lay a finger on Franky. Franky then turned around Immediately. "YOU PERVERT!" He yelled as he hit Tubba Blubba in the face with the parasol. Tubba Blubba felt a little dazed, but soon recovered as he went to chase Franky again. Franky then started to cry "WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Franky cried, as huge streams of tears came out of his eyes.

The tears poured out so much, that the room started to flood. Tubba Blubba got showered by Franky's tears, the current was so strong, he was washed back to the wall. Franky then stopped crying and started to feel relieved that Tubba Blubba was at the end of the room. He then looked at the floor, which was completely covered by Franky's tears. "Oh my, I guess I overdid it." Franky said.

After seeing what Franky did, Chopper then started to laugh uncontrollably. Franky then looked at Chopper and did a gentle smile. "Tee hee, what is so funny?" Franky asked. Chopper then stopped laughing and looked at Franky.

"Franky, are you feeling okay?" Chopper asked, now a little freaked out of Franky's mood.

"Why of course little one, why wouldn't I be?" asks Franky as he got closer to Chopper. "I mean, why wouldn't I feel okay knowing that you are still...ALIVE!!!" yells Franky as he was now back to normal self. He then threw the bottles that were in him and threw him to Chopper, almost hitting him again.

"GYAAAAAAAAAH!" Chopper cried as the bottles shattered to pieces. Franky's eyes then popped out if his head again.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD AFTER THIS GORILLA!!" Franky yelled as he was shaking the parasol. He then looked at the parasol he was holding and threw it away. "This is your last chance!! Give me three bottles of cola, or you are really going to get it!!!" Franky exclaimed, before Tubba Blubba hit him across the face. Tubba Blubba then gave Franky a body slam. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Oh no, I got to find the cola bottles this time, or he's finished." Chopper said before he opened the fridge and grabbed three bottles with a green mushroom label on it. "FRANKY!" Chopper exclaimed before he tossed the bottles to Franky. Franky shoved Tubba Blubba off of him and looked at the bottles coming to him.

"Those better be cola this time!" Franky said before jumping in the air and catching the bottles with his left hand. As Franky was in the air, Tubba Blubba grabbed him with his tongue and threw him across the room.

"FRANKY!" Chopper cried after Franky got thrown away by Tubba Blubba.

As the dust cleared, Franky was seen holding his stomach."Mmmm mmm mmm mmm mmm MMM MMM MMM... SUUUUUUUUUPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Franky exclaimed as his hair went back to his usual style. He then looked at Tubba Blubba while raising his fists in front of his face. "Bring it!" Franky said before Tubba Blubba lashed his tongue at Franky. Franky caught it and pulled it back, which caused Tubba to forcefully fly forward.

Franky then punched Tubba at his face, knocking him straight into the ground. Franky then picked him up and got into his boxing position. "FRANKY BOXING!" Franky punches Tubba Blubba's face repeatedly. He then winded up his right arm very quickly. "STRONG HAMMER!" Franky gave a devastating right uppercut to Tubba's chin, which caused him to fly through the ceiling and into the sky.

Franky's left arm then opened up and he started to aim at Tubba in the air. "WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky shot numerous missiles at Tubba Blubba. As soon as the missiles made impact to Tubba Blubba, it caused a huge explosion. After a few seconds, Tubba Blubba crashed back at to the ground, burned to crisp. Franky then put his hand back where it belongs as Chopper ran to him.

"You did it Franky! You beat him!" Chopper said happily.

"I knew I would." Franky said while putting his skin back at his right hand. "Anyway we should probably get going." Franky said as he and Chopper were about to leave the room, until Franky looked at Chopper. "And one more thing, the whole girly thing that happened earlier... NEVER HAPPENED!!" Franky yelled, as he looked at Chopper threateningly.

"WOAH! OKAY!" Chopper said nervously as he and Franky left the kitchen.

**Meanwhile...back with Sanji and Robin...**

"NAMI-SWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! PEACH-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!" Sanji exclaimed happily as he and Robin ran into the room were Nami and Peach were being held. Nami looked out of the cage to see Sanji tap dancing with joy and Robin who was still in her usual mood.

"Sanji-kun! Robin!" Nami said, relieved that she and Peach are finally getting rescued. Peach also looked at them and was also relieved that they were here as well.

"Sanji! Robin! Thank goodness you are okay." Peach said, as he saw Sanji's visible eye turn into a big heart.

"PEACH-SAN, YOU AND NAMI-SAN LOOK SO VERY BEAUTIFUL WHEN YOU ARE TRAPPED IN A CAGE THAT IS IN ANOTHER CAGE WHICH IS IN ANOTHER CAGE THAT IS HANGING FROM THE CEILING FROM THE POOL OF LAVA THAT IS DOWN BELOW YOU." Sanji said joyfully.

"Shut up, and get us down from here already!!!" Nami yelled.

Sanji then stopped tap dancing and looked at his surroundings. "Hmm...even if we do know how to get them out of the cage, it would be hard just trying to get them over here." Sanji said, as he looked at the pool of lava. Robin then noticed a lever at the other end of the room. "Perhaps if we pull that lever, it could make the cage go to solid ground." Robin said, while pointing at it.

"Oh, Robin-chwan, you are so beautiful when you tell me what we should do!" Sanji said, joyfully before he heard a laughter behind him.

"Nyeah heh heh heh, so you thought you could save Peach and the crazy orange head girl did you? Well that won't happen as long as I am here." said a mysterious figure as she flew past Robin and Sanji and went right next to the cage.

"Kammy!" Peach gasped.

Nami then started to get really angry. "You are the old hag that stopped me from killing that coin destroying loser!! Give me back my Perfect Clima Tact, so I can hit you with it!" Nami yelled as she was shaking the cage furiously, while Peach was looking at Nami nervously.

"Nyeah heh heh heh heh! Anyway you people should just leave while you still have the chance." Kammy said, while Sanji was taking out a cigarette.

Sanji then lit the cigarette and put it in his mouth. "As a man, I should always put my life on the line to save the ones that are in danger. And it will bring me great pride and honor to save two beautiful women that are trapped in a cage that is in another cage which is in another cage that is hanging from the ceiling from the pool of lava that is below them." Sanji said, with pure determination in his eyes.

"Keep dreaming, because you will never save Peach and the crazy orange head girl from the cage that is in another cage which is in another cage that is hanging from the ceiling from the pool of lava that is below them, as you will have to get past through Bowser's little pet. Come out, Lava Piranha!" Kammy yelled, as the pool of Lava started to bubble. A big flower with nothing but a big mouth emerged out of the lava with two smaller flowers with tinier mouths.

"You don't have to yell, I could hear you just fine." said the big piranha plant.

"Whatever, anyway allow me to introduce you to Lava Piranha, Bowser's new pet." Kammy said.

"For the last time, I am not a pet. I am the new guard of the cage that is in another cage which is in another cage that is hanging from the ceiling from the pool of lava below it." Lava Piranha said. Kammy then got angry.

"I don't care who you are, just do your job and get rid of these guys!" Kammy said while pointing at Sanji and Robin.

Robin observed Lava Piranha, not really amazed. Sanji then took a first step towards Lava Piranha. "I don't care how big or monstrous you are, I will defeat you, and rescue Nami-swan and Peach-san from the cage that is in another cage which is in another cage that is hanging from the ceiling from the pool of lava below it." Sanji said, while looking at Lava Piranha threateningly.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I admire your courage and stupid attempts to defeat me, as you will now suffer from the new guard of the cage that is in another cage which is in..."

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP AND FIGHT ALREADY!!!!" Nami yelled, as she was now annoyed by the running gag that was going on.

"Grr...fine then, time for you two to get burned!!" Lava Piranha exclaimed as the two tiny piranhas next to him lunged at Sanji and Robin.

Sanji and Robin dodged the incoming piranhas as the piranhas crashed to the floor, making a small crack on it. Sanji then kicked the tiny piranha to Lava Piranha's face, while Robin started to observe the fight. "Ow!" Lava Piranha cried as he got hit in the face by the tiny piranha. He then looked at Sanji and spat a fireball at him, but Sanji backflipped to avoid it. He then ran straight to the lever, but a big yellow block with eyes fell down out of nowhere and blocked the way to the lever.

"Nyeh heh heh heh! Do you think I was just going to let you do what you want?" Kammy asked as she cast a thunderbolt at Sanji, but he was able to dodge it on time. Sanji then tried to run to the side of the room that wasn't blocked, only for Lava Piranha to spit out a big fireball at the corner of the room that Sanji was heading. Sanji was now trapped between the wall of fire and the big yellow block as Lava Piranha lunged at Sanji.

Sanji jumped on Lava Piranha's head and the jumped to the cage. "DON'T WORRY NAMI-SWAN AND PEACH-SAN! AS SOON AS I DEFEAT THAT STUPID FLOWER, I WILL GET YOU OUT OF HERE!" Sanji yelled, joyfully before he jumped back to the ground to face Lava Piranha again. Lava Piranha dove in on Sanji again as Sanji ran to him. "COLLIER SHOOT!!" Sanji thrusted his right foot sideways at Lava Piranha's chin.

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lava Piranha cried in agony as the force of the kick made him go back into the pool of lava along with the two other tiny piranhas. Sanji then threw his cigarette in the lava as a sign of disrespect.

"That will teach you not to mess with the prince." Sanji said as he walked to the lever, until he saw Kammy laughing.

"Nyeh heh heh heh heh! You think its over?" Kammy asked before the pool of lava started to bubble again.

Lava Piranha and his little piranhas came out again, only that their heads are on fire. "NOW THINGS ARE GOING TO GET A LITTLE HOTTER AROUND HERE!! HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Lava Piranha laughed, insanely as Sanji was not intimidated.

"Guess this will take a while." Sanji said before going straight to Lava Piranha.

**Meanwhile...Back with Usopp and Luigi...**

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!" Usopp and Luigi screamed at the same time as they were running away from a group of dry bones. "HOW IN THE WORLD DO SKELETONS WALK!?" Usopp asked as he ducked under a bone that dry bone threw.

"ME AND MY BROTHER ALWAYS ENCOUNTERED THESE GUYS, BUT WE NEVER KNEW THE ANSWER TO THAT QUESTION!" Luigi yelled in response to Usopp's question as he also ducked under a bone.

After they defeated Grubba in the training room, Usopp and Luigi were running around the whole castle from things that aren't even that scary. They finally went into the room in front of them, and grabbed a huge pile of planks nearby, and nailed then to the door less than five seconds. "Phew...finally some piece and quiet." Usopp said as he and Luigi sat on the ground, exhausted of running all over the place.

"Oh boy...this place is more guarded than the last time I got here." Luigi said while grabbing his hat and waved it at his face.

"Hey Luigi, how many times did Peach get captured anyway?" Usopp asked while panting.

"Hmmm...probably about..." before Luigi could answer, he could see something moving on the ceiling. It then went straight down to smash Usopp and Luigi, only for them to barely dodge it.

They looked to see what attacked them. It appeared to be a squared block with spikes all over it, and also had a big grumpy face on it. "WHA-WHAT IS THAT!?" Usopp asked. After he asked that there was another one coming down at them, but they jumped out of the way as well.

"LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" Luigi cried as more of them started to fall down at them. Usopp and Luigi ran through the nearest door and closing it quickly.

"That was close." Usopp said before he looked at his surroundings. They seem to be at a long, narrow hallway that seemed endless. "Great, now we have to walk through this place." Usopp said, before he and Luigi started to walk through the long hallway. At the end of the hallway, their was koopa with binoculars looking at Usopp and Luigi heading his way.

"Captain, the intruders are heading this way." said the koopa with binoculars.

"Excellent, bring out the cannons." The captain said, before two soldiers brought two cannons at the hallway.

"You seem to have experience in doing these kinds of things." Luigi said.

"Well of course I do. I am a pirate after all. I was also known as the daredevil, the man that can do anything." Usopp said while doing a heroic. "Yes, I am the man that always be known as CAAPTAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIINNNNN..."

"LOOK OUT!" Luigi yelled.

"Look out? That's not my...NAME!" Usopp gasped as he saw a bullet with eyes and arms called bullet bill coming straight at him. Usopp then moved his hips to the right, as the bullet went passed him. "Where did that come from!?" Usopp asked before he saw another bullet bill coming at him, which he jumped over to avoid.

"There must be someone at the end of this hallway shooting at us." Luigi said as he dodged another bullet bill.

Usopp and Luigi continued to dodge the bullet bills as the captain started to get frustrated. "This is getting nowhere. Bring out the orange cannons." the captain said as the soldiers put away the regular cannons and took out two orange cannons. "FIRE!" The captain yelled as cannons fired orange bullet bills at Usopp and Luigi.

"Huh? OH NO!" Luigi cried as he and Usopp dodged them.

"What? What is so different about those bullets." Usopp asked, as he thought they were just regular bullets only in a different color.

"HURRY, RUN AWAY!" Luigi yelled as he grabbed Usopp's hand and started to run.

"Wait, what is the big deal?" Usopp asked.

"Those bullets won't explode until they hit their target, so they will keep bouncing off of walls until they do." Luigi said, while continue to run.

"Oh, so they bounce back at--OH SHIT!!" Usopp cried as he turned around to see the orange bullet bills that were shot earlier bouncing on every wall they hit as they pursued Usopp and Luigi. They then turned in front of the to see two more orange bullet bills coming straight at them. "HISSATSU BOSHI!" Usopp fired multiple pellets at the the orange bullet bills coming at them, which only made them to bounce in another direction.

They started to get closer to the end of the hallway. "Hmm.. those guys are good, but they wont survive the next one. Let's move out, men!" The captain said as he and his soldiers left the hallway in a hurry. The orange bullet bills were starting to get closer to Usopp and Luigi.

"We're almost there..." Usopp said before he and Luigi jumped through the opened door and closed it.

They then ran away from the door as fast as they could, before a big explosion erupted behind them. "Phew... we made it out on time." Luigi said before he looked at the spiral staircase in front of him.

"Well, it looks like we have to go up. Let's go!" Usopp said as he and Luigi went up the spiral staircase. As they finally reached the end of staircase, they went through a door, which led them outside on the east gate.

"Okay, Peach and Nami should be at the dungeon, which should be right there." Luigi said while pointing at the door far off on the first floor to his right.

"Yosh, how do we get there?" Usopp asked. He then heard laughter in front of him.

"You two survived our onslaught of bullet bills, but can you dodge this one?" The captain with a megaphone said as he pointed to a really big cannon behind him. "Prepare to witness the power of the Banzai Bill. FIRE!!" The captain yelled as a humongous bullet bill came flying out of the cannon. It didn't have arms, but it did have a nasty grin on it. It was ten times bigger than a regular one and it was so wide that it barely covers the whole road of the east gate. Usopp's eyes popped out and his mouth was hanging upon seeing such a big bullet.

"THERE IS NO WAY WE COULD DODGE THAT!! WE'RE DOOMED!!" Luigi yelled as he crouched down while covering his eyes with his hat. Usopp then got back to his senses and looked around to see if there was a way to escape. He then saw a flagpole with Bowser's face that is hanging on another wall on it.

"Luigi, I got an idea!" Usopp said before he pulled out what appears to be a belt with a hole in it, he then put it on and aimed at the flagpole.

"USOPP AAAA aaaa AAAA aaaa AAAA! a grappling hook came out of Usopp's belt and it hooked to the flagpole. "Hold on Luigi!" Usopp said as Luigi grabbed hold on his back. "Here goes... AAAA aaaa AAAA aaaa AAAA!" Usopp screamed while he jumped of the gate and swung across the field as the banzai bill made a huge explosion upon hitting the wall it was heading to.

"WOAWOAWOAWOAWOAWOAWOA!" Luigi cried in fear as he was holding on Usopp for dear life.

"YES, WE MADE IT!!" Usopp exclaimed happily as he and Luigi were heading to the west gate.

"YES, WE ARE ALIVE!!" Luigi exclaimed happily as the swing finally ended, but something was wrong.

"Oh no, I still forgot to put the detaching system in this thing!" Usopp said, as he was trying to take his belt off, but it was stuck. Luigi then from a cheerful mood to a confused look.

"Wha?" Luigi blinked before they automatically started to swing all the back.

"Aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aah!" Usopp and Luigi screamed at the same time as they were being swung back to the east gate. As soon as they got back there, the captain and his soldiers were about to lung at them.

"GET THEM!" yelled the captain and his soldiers as they pounced on Usopp and Luigi, only for them to swing back at the west gate, which the captain and his soldiers fall down to the ground.

The rope of the belt then broke as Usopp and Luigi flew right through the door, and crashed into the dungeon. "Oh boy, what a day..." Usopp said before passing out.

"Mama mia..." Luigi said before passing out as well.

**Meanwhile...back with Luffy and Mario...**

Luffy and Mario were battling through a huge group of soldiers as they were getting closer to Bowser's throne. Mario was jumping on them, while Luffy was punching them like crazy. The soldiers then started to surround them. "Looks-a like we are-a trapped." Mario said.

"Then let's finish them off in one big blow." Luffy said while cracking his knuckles. Luffy then stomped his feet to the ground so hard, his feet got in it.

He then started to twist his body numerous times. Mario's hands started to catch on fire before Luffy grabbed him around his waist. "You-a ready, Luffy?" Mario asked.

"You bet!" Luffy said before he started to spin uncontrollably while holding Mario. "GOMU GOMU NO FIREBALL SPRINKLER!!" While Luffy was spinning, Mario let out a wave of humongous fireballs in front of him, and since Luffy was spinning him, the fireballs flew everywhere.

All the soldiers got hit by Mario's fireballs and were burned to crisp. As Mario and Luffy finally got rid of the soldiers, Luffy stopped spinning and let go of Mario, who was very dizzy. "Ohhhhhhh...Lets-a hope that-a we don't have to use that-a move again." Mario said before his dizziness wears off. He then looked at Luffy, who was trying to get his feet off the ground.

"Mario, I'm stuck. Help me out!" Luffy whined.

Mario just sighed and went to help Luffy out of the floor, until... "We meet again Mario!" yelled an unknown figure. Mario turned around to see a big blob of paint went straight for him, luckily he dodged it, but Luffy got hit instead.

"Bleagh! What the hell was that!?" Luffy gasped as he tries to get the taste of paint out of his mouth. Mario looked at the attacker. It looked like Bowser, only he was smaller. He had a red bandana around his neck and he was holding some sort of a paintbrush.

"Bowser Jr.!" Mario gasped as he recognized him.

"I knew you would try to steal my future mama from my dad again, but I will not let you do that, because today I will make my dad proud by beating you." Bowser Jr. said as he prepared to fight, until Luffy punched the floor around his feet to get out.

"You want to mess with us? COME ON!" Luffy yelled before Mario stopped him.

"Wait-a minute Luffy, I will-a handle him." Mario said.

"What? But Mario..." Luffy started to say before Mario stopped him again.

"Listen Luffy, I will-a handle Junior by myself-a. Besides, you-a the one who wants to beat-a Bowser badly, right? I have-a already beat him many-a times before, so go ahead, I will-a catch up later." Mario said while not keeping his eyes off of Junior. Luffy then smiled.

"Thanks Mario, you really are the greatest." Luffy said.

"Thank-a you, now hurry!" Mario said. Luffy begin to ran to the throne room before looking back at Mario, who just gave the thumbs up to Luffy. Luffy responded by giving him the thumbs up, before rushing to the throne room. Mario then looked back at Bowser Jr.

"Lets-a go!" Mario said before he charged at Bowser Jr.

"You are going to lose this time!" Bowser Jr. said before he charged at Mario.

Luffy ran through the hallways that had portraits of Bowser on the wall and statues of Bowser next to the paintings.

"BOWSER!" Luffy yelled before kicking through the door of the throne room.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Luffy VS Bowser and the revelation of the secret weapon will be at the next chapter. It will probably be a big one, so don't expect it so soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and review it on the way out.


	11. Mario Pt 10

Well this is it. The moment you all been waiting for; the battle between Luffy and Bowser, and the revelation of the secret weapon. This chapter will also feature some of the plot to this story, so make sure you read the whole thing. Have fun.

* * *

A grand battle draws near. The Strawhats and the Mario Bros use all their potential to rescue Nami and Peach from the hands of Bowser. They endured walking skeletons, oversized blocks, enormous cannons, and different kinds of beverages. Luffy and Mario were getting closer to Bowser, until his son, Bowser Bowser Jr., stopped them. Mario insisted that Luffy should go on and fight Bowser, while he will fight with Bowser Jr.. Luffy rushed on as Mario started to battle with Bowser Jr.. The time for the climax of this rescue has finally come. Will Luffy defeat Bowser? And will Nami and Peach would ever be rescued?

Chapter 11: Secret Weapon? Luffy VS Bowser

"BOO OOW WWS EEE EEE EEE EEE ERR RRR RR RR!!" Luffy yelled as he kicks through the door of the throne room. Bowser looked in front of him and got up angrily.

"Huh!? How dare you barge in hear like you own the place Ma...huh? You are not Mario." Bowser said, while looking at Luffy from his feet to his face. "Well this is completey new to me. Usually, It's Mario that comes here and luckily beats me in battle, but now its a kid with a straw hat? What has the world gone into these days?"

"You are Bowser, huh? Well get ready, cause I am here to kick your ass!" Luffy said, while cracking his knuckles. Bowser then started to giggle which then bursted into laughter.

"Gwa ha ha ha ha ha! Now that is funny. What makes you think that a skinny dip like you can beat me?" Bowser asked. Luffy then smiled confidently.

"Because people like you are always the one losing, I know because I can tell by just looking at you." Luffy said.

This made Bowser angry and jumped right in front of Luffy. "You got a big mouth in that small, stupid head of yours! I'll show you why they call me the king of koopas." Bowser before he threw a right fist at Luffy before Luffy ducked and punched Bowser in the gut, which didn't really seem to affect Bowser much. "Is that all?" Bowser asked as he threw a punch to Luffy's face, only this time it hit him.

"GUAH!" Luffy cried in pain as he crashed back to a wall the door he busted through, leaving a trail of dust upon impact.

"Gwa ha ha ha ha! Is this the best you can do? I had stronger blows from that crazy orange head girl that time while I was kidnapping her and Peach, which by the way, I didn't use force on her because she was a lady, and since I am a gentleman, I couldn't hit her. So why don't you get lost, because the only loser I see here is..." Before Bowser could finish his sentence, he got hit in the face by Luffy's stretched punches, "Grgh!?"

Bowser slid across the floor and crashed into his chair. Luffy then came out of the dust while massaging his right shoulder.

"You talk to much." Luffy said. Bowser got up, confused on what just happened.

"What the heck did you just do!?" Bowser asked furiously. Luffy then put his finger in his mouth and extended it.

"I am a rubber man." Luffy said while stretching his mouth.

"A rubber man? What kind of circus are you from, kid?" Bowser asked.

"I am not from a circus; I am a pirate! And I am here to rescue Nami and Peach away from you." Luffy said, while pointing at Bowser.

"Oh, so you are with that crazy orange head girl. Well you can have her if you want, because I can't keep that lunatic in here. She is disrupting my honeymoon with my wife, Peach." Bowser said. Luffy then got stunned after hearing that.

"What!? You already married Peach!? That was fast." Luffy said, amazed.

"What did you expect? I am good looking after all." Bowser said while holding his chin in glory. He then looked at Luffy angrily. "Enough talk! Time for you to get some of this." Bowser said, as he charged at Luffy, only for Luffy to jump over him. Bowser turned around and took a deep breath, he then breathed out a stream of fire at Luffy. Luffy didn't expected that and jumped over it, only for his rear to catch on fire.

"GYA AAA AAA AH! HOO OOO OOO OOT!" Luffy yelled, before he hit the fire on his rear numerous of times before it died down. Luffy then looked at Bowser and ran straight to him. "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy stretched his right fist at Bowser only for Bowser to dodge it and grab it.

"That won't get me twice!" Bowser said before he started to spin Luffy around in circles with one hand above hm. He then tossed Luffy at the end of the room.

While Luffy was getting up, Bowser charged at him. Luffy dodged him as Bowser went through the wall. Bowser then rushed back in while charging at Luffy again, only with his right hand in the air. "KOOPA KLAW!" Bowser lowered his right hand so quickly, a stream of cutting waves towards Luffy. Luffy barely dodged them as one of the waves hit Luffy at the right side of his left knee.

"OW!" Luffy cried before going straight to Bowser. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy rapidly punches at Bowser, and since Bowser is to slow to dodge, he received all the blows his body. After Luffy stopped punching, Bowser grabbed both of Luffy's arms and pulled Luffy towards himself. As Luffy got close to Bowser, Bowser gave him a devastating headbutt onto Luffy's head. Luffy fell to the ground, grabbing his head in pain.

Bowser then jumped in the air over Luffy. "BOWSER BOMB!" Bowser went full speed down and landed on Luffy with great force.

"GUA AAA AAA AAA HHH!" Luffy cried as he was being crushed by Bowser's massive weight.

"Gwa ha ha ha ha, any last words before... woah!" Luffy gets up while holding Bowser in the air. He then tossed Bowser across the room and through a door.

"COME ON, BOWSER!! I AM JUST WARMING UP!!" Luffy yelled, before he heard a sound coming from the door that Bowser crashed through. Bowser then came out while riding his Koopa clown car.

"Take this!" Bowser yelled as he threw a bob-omb at Luffy, but Luffy jumped straight at it.

"GOMU GOMU NO FUUSEN!" Luffy inflated his stomach into a ballon. Once the bomb-omb made impact to Luffy's stomach, it bounced back to Bowser.

Bowser flew to the right in order to dodge it. He then pressed a red button on his control panel that made two cannons come out from each side of the vehicle. "Try this then!" Bowser yelled before pressing another button that made the cannons fire bomb-ombs at Luffy.

"GOMU GOMU NO FUUSEN! Luffy inflated his stomach again before the bomb-ombs made impact on it, but before the bomb-ombs bounce back again, Bowser fired another pair of bomb-ombs at the bomb-ombs that Luffy were about to bounce and exploded upon impact.

Luffy weakly got up after the explosion and saw Bowser flying straight at him. "GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!!" Luffy hits Bowser's Koopa clown car with both of his palms. Bowser went flying back, but was able to regain balance of the Koopa clown car. But before he tried to attack Luffy again, he saw Luffy's right leg stretched right through the ceiling. He then looked at Luffy, who had pure anger in his eyes.

"GOMU GOMU NO ONO!" Luffy lowered his leg down with great force on top of Bowser's head. Bowser crashed to the ground, while his Koopa clown was completely destroyed from the crash. Bowser got up, with his head now starting to bleed.

"Bleh... was that all?" Bowser asked with a grin. Luffy then looked at Bowser with an angry face.

"I am not done with you until I send you flying!" Luffy said before he charges at Bowser again.

**Meanwhile...**

Mario was dodging the incoming blobs of paint thrown at him by Bowser Jr, "Come on, Mario! You can't avoid me forever!" Bowser Jr. said before using his paintbrush to throw a blob of paint at Mario. Mario dodged it again and when he landed, he ran straight to Bowser Jr.. Mario threw a fist at Bowser Jr., only for Bowser Jr. to counter with a vertical swing of his paintbrush. Mario did a backflip to avoid it.

Mario then threw a fireball at Bowser Jr., which missed by a long shot. "Were are you aiming Mario?" Bowser Jr. asked before Mario throws another fireball that wasn't even close to Bowser Jr., "Grrr...I don't if you are blind or just stupid! I will end this now!" He exclaimed as he was about to charge at Mario, until a firewall came out in front of him. "What the?" Bowser Jr. said as he was surrounded by a wall of fire.

"How did this...WAIT! I get it now. He didn't wanted to fire at me, but at the paint that was scattered on the floor. I was too careless." Bowser Jr. said as he was now trapped in the ring of fire. "But this wont stop me, I'll just do this." Bowser Jr. said before he covered his mouth with the bandana that was around his neck. He then turned blue and transformed into something else, or in this case, somebody else.

He turned into none other than Mario, only he was aquatic blue and his eyes were pure red. Bowser Jr. then jumped high enough to get over the firewall. "Heh Heh! Now where are you Mario?" Bowser Jr. asked while in midair. He then looked down to see Mario jumping straight at him.

"SUPER JUMP PUNCH!" Mario did a flying uppercut at Bowser Jr.. While the fist was impacting Bowser Jr.'s chin, numerous of coins were coming out of Bowser Jr.'s head at a fast rate.

As soon as Mario finished giving the uppercut to Bowser Jr., he landed back on the ground, while Bowser Jr. landed hard on his back. Bowser Jr. then got up and rushed to Mario before swinging his paintbrush at Mario. Mario dodged it and counter by delivering a right fist at Bowser Jr.. Before Bowser Jr. could fall to the ground, Mario jumped in the air and started to spin at a fast rate. Once he was over Bowser Jr., he went down at him like a missile.

Bowser Jr. was able to retaliate by landing on his hands and doing back flip to avoid the Mario's spinning assault. Mario made a huge crack on the floor as he landed. He then faced at Bowser Jr., who grabbed a turtle shell from out of nowhere and threw it at Mario. Mario took out a yellow cape and swung it at the Koopa shell, which made it go back to Bowser Jr.. Bowser Jr. smacked the Koopa shell away, but he didn't realized that Mario was right in front of him.

Mario gave a strong right punch at Bowser Jr., which cause Bowser Jr. to fly back. But before Bowser Jr. could fly back, Mario grabbed Bowser Jr.'s feet and started to spin him around and around. He then let go of Bowser Jr., causing him to fly straight to a wall, but Bowser Jr. retaliated by landing to the wall with his feet and jumped straight to Mario. "TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!! PAINT CANNON!" Bowser Jr. swings his brush in front of him while in midair.

The brush spinned so fast, the paint from the brush completely covered Bowser Jr. as he continued to fly straight at Mario, and ram into him. "Owww!" Mario cried as he was hit by the blow. He then landed on the ground and started to get up weakily.

"Now feel my strongest attack yet! RAINBOW HURRICANE!!" Bowser Jr. started to spin with arms extended. The paint from the brush started to spill so much paint, it turned into a hurricane.

Bowser Jr. then went straight at Mario while spinning uncontrollably. Mario then looked at the firewall next to him and came up with an idea. "MARIO TORNADO!" Mario started to spin uncontrollably as well, only the fire next to him started to gather around Mario and created a tornado of fire. Mario and Bowser Jr. collided with their devastating moves as they tried to take down at one another.

Mario's fire started to burn the hurricane of Bowser Jr.'s paint. This caused Bowser Jr. to lose control of his attack and stopped spinning. He then got hit by Mario's tornado as he went flying to the air in flames and falling back down to the ground with burn marks covering his body. "No...I lost again..." Bowser Jr. said before passing out. Mario grabbed his hat and waved it in front of his face.

"Mama mia, that was-a tough battle." Mario said as he was about to leave, but he was still hurt from the blow he received earlier. "Ow, guess I have to-a rest for a while-a." Mario said before he laid on his back, taking a nap.

**Back to Luffy...**

Bowser threw a right punch at Luffy, but Luffy avoided it, and went to Bowser's back. Luffy grabbed Bowser around his waist, and lifted his body back which made Bowser fall right at the back of his head. Luffy got up and jumped right over Bowser. "GOMU GOMU NO YARI!" Luffy thrusted both of his feet at Bowser, but Bowser rolled out of the way to avoid it. Bowser withdrew into his shell, and started to spin straight at Luffy.

"WHIRLING FORTRESS!!" Bowser span at Luffy, only for Luffy to dodge it. As soon as Bowser hit the wall, he bounced off of it and went straight to Luffy again.

"GOMU GOMU NO FUUSEN!" Luffy inflated himself before receiving the impact of Bowser's shell. Luffy went flying to the back and bounced off the wall behind him. He then let the air out and ran at Bowser while stretching both of his arms backwards.

"GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!!" Luffy thrusted both of his palms straight at Bowser, hitting him in the gut. Bowser went flying back through a wall, which he then landed on a big balcony. Bowser got out of his shell and saw Luffy, who about to hit him. "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy threw a punch at Bowser, but Bowser countered by opening his mouth and bit Luffy's hand whole. "AAA AAH HH HH!" Luffy cried before Bowser let go of Luffy, and punched him in the face.

Luffy went crashing back to the throne room, holding his hand in pain. While Bowser breath out a stream of fire at him. As soon as Bowser stopped breathing fire, he then looked in front of him and saw no sign of Luffy. He then went in the throne room to get a better look, only to get hit at the side of his face by Luffy. As Bowser tried to regain his focus, Luffy did a front flip over Bowser.

While in midair, Luffy grabbed Bowser by the horns, and as soon as he landed back to the ground, he threw Bowser overhead, and straight at the hallway. Luffy then ran at Bowser, only to suddenly dodge one of Bowser's fireballs once Bowser managed to land on his feet. Right after Luffy dodged the fireball, Bowser lifted his claw in the air "KOOPA KLAW!!" Bowser swung his claw down at Luffy, only this time he grabbed him and started to bite Luffy's shoulder.

"GYA AAA AAH!" Luffy cried as Bowser's teeth were deep into his skin. Luffy then went to grab Bowser's mouth from biting Luffy's shoulder again and then he stretched his leg backwards. "GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy thrusted his foot at Bowser's gut causing him to let go of Luffy and holding his stomach in pain. As Bowser was holding his stomach, Luffy stretched his right hand backwards while twisting it. "GOMU GOMU NO RIFLE!" Luffy thrusted his twisted fist at Bowser, which made him to propel right back at his throne room. Luffy ran back at the throne room to see Bowser getting up again.

"I got to hand it to you, kid. You can pack quite a punch, but don't think that will be enough to defeat me." Bowser said, while doing an evil grin. Luffy then grinned at Bowser.

"Just pay attention on how you are going to lose this time." Luffy said.

Bowser then ran and threw a punch at Luffy while Luffy did the same with Bowser. Their fists made impact at one another as it made bright light that soon engulfed the room.

**Meanwhile...back with Chopper and Franky...**

Chopper was in his Heavy point, while punching every soldier that he came across with, while Franky was doing the same at the soldiers who were throwing hammers at him. Chopper transformed to his walk point and gored at fat Koopa, which made him crash to some soldiers behind him. Chopper then transformed back to his heavy point and lifted a big rock and tossed it to the group soldiers that were charging in front of him.

Franky confronted with two cannons that were right in front of him. "FRANKY TRIANGLE JACKER!" Franky threw his sideburns at the cannons like shurikens and slashed the cannons in two, while a new pair of sideburns grew back on Franky. Franky then noticed that he was surrounded by soldier, so he removed his the skin on his right hand and started to aim at one of them. "STRONG..." Franky launched his right hand and started to maneuver it right next to a soldier's face.

"SLAP!" Franky moved his arm to the right to make his hand slap all the soldiers that were around him, knocking them out in the process. Franky's hand then went back to his arm and he started to run straight to an armored Koopa. "STRONG HAMMER!" Franky punched the armored Koopa with his fist of steel, causing the armored Koopa to fly straight through a wall. Franky then put on the skin back on his right hand, and went to back up Chopper.

Chopper spinned with his arms spread out knocking out anybody that was near him. He was about to get hit from behind until Franky punched attacking soldier out. He and Chopper faced back to back.

"Do we even know were are we supposed to go?" Franky asked before punching another soldier again.

"I don't know, but we have to fight these guys for now." Chopper said before a punches a soldier in the gut.

"Well that's fine by me then!" Franky said, before he and Chopper went charging at the soldiers in front of them.

**Back with Luffy...**

"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly punches Bowser at his face. Luffy then stopped punching, only for Bowser to grab Luffy arms and toss him to the other side of the room. As Luffy was in midair, Bowser breath out three fireballs at Luffy. Luffy couldn't dodge in midair, so he got hit by the fireballs. The flames around Luffy died down as Luffy crashed to the ground.

As Luffy was getting up, he saw Bowser in the air trying to body slam Luffy. Luffy dodged him as Bowser landed on the ground while leaving a huge crack on the floor. Bowser got up and turned to Luffy, only to get punched in the face again. As Luffy's arms were still stretched, Bowser grabbed Luffy and pulled him towards himself. He then grabbed Luffy by wrapping his arms around his body, and started to squeeze the life out of Luffy.

Bowser then started to breath in a lot of air, while Luffy stretched his neck as back as he could. "GOMU GOMU NO BELL!" Luffy thrusted his head forward, hitting Bowser's chin in the process. This caused Bowser to choke on the fire he was about to breath out, and released Luffy in the process. Luffy then grabbed a pillar next to him, and stretch his arms as he was backing up while holding the pillar.

"GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!" Luffy then jumped, and let his arms spring him straight towards Bowser as fast as a rocket. Bowser got hit in the gut as he, along with Luffy, went right through another wall, which led them to another big balcony. Luffy got up and was about to hit Bowser while he was on the ground until Bowser hit Luffy with the back of his hand while getting up. Bowser then jumped in the air, before hiding in his shell and turning around while his spikes are heading straight at Luffy.

Luffy jumped out of the way while Bowser's spikes hits the ground, making holes with no cracks in it. Bowser then got out of his shell and ran straight to Luffy with a great speed while swinging his arms in a circular motion. Luffy didn't see that coming, so he received the blow as he and Bowser went crashing back at the throne room. Bowser stopped swinging his arms and lifted Luffy up, before giving him a headbutt.

Luffy fell down to the ground while his hat came off of his head. "Huh? My hat!" Luffy gasped as he was crawling as fast as he could to retrieve hat while Bowser jumped above Luffy.

"PAY ATTENTION WILL YA!? BOWSER BOMB!!" Bowser went crashing down on Luffy while also making a bigger crack on the floor. Due to the force of Bowser's attack, the ground then crumbled into pieces as Luffy and Bowser fell down to another area below.

**Meanwhile...back with Sanji and Robin...**

Sanji was dodging Lava Piranha's fireballs, while Robin was still observing the battle. Sanji tried to kick Lava Piranha, but once he did, his foot was caught on fire. Not that Sanji has any problem with that, is just that after ha gave Lava Piranha a kick, Kammy would summon a big yellow block over Sanji, which he barely dodges. As he landed on the ground, he shook his foot in order for the fire to die down.

"Damn it, I can't fight properly if that hag is going to keep on interfering." Sanji said before avoiding one of Lava Piranha's fireballs. Robin then noticed a rope hanging from the ceiling.

"I wonder what is that rope for?" Robin asked, as she cross her limbs, sprouting arms right next to the rope. The hand pulled the rope which made small part of the ceiling open. Then a little stream of water then came pouring right on top Lava Piranha's head.

"GAA AAA AAH HH HH!! Not water..." Lava Piranha cried as the fire on his head along with his other two piranha's, started to die down. Lava Piranha then became paralyzed, which Kammy didnt find amusing.

"What are you doing?! This isn't the time to take a nap!!" Kammy exclaimed, before a pair of arms sprouted out of the broomstick that she was riding on. "What the?!" was all that Kammy could say before the hands forced Kammy to lose balance of her broomstick.

Kammy couldn't maneuver her broomstick like this, so she crashed into a wall, losing consciousness in the process. "Alright, Cook-san, you may continue." Robin said. Sanji then turned to her with a big heart at his visible eye.

"THANK YOU, ROBIN-CHWAN!!" Sanji said, before turning back at Lava Piranha with anger in his eye. "Now stand still." Sanji said before jumping over Lava Piranha. "BASSES-COTES!" Sanji did a downward roundhouse kick at Lava Piranha.

"UUAAAHH!" Lava Piranha cried before Sanji landed on one of the tiny piranha's heads, and jumped right back at Lava Piranha, before kicking him in the head again. The force of Sanji's kicks was forcing Lava Piranha to get closer to the wall as Sanji landed on the ground, right in front of Lava Piranha.

"MOUTON SHOT!" Sanji did a powerful roundhouse kick at Lava Piranha, which completely made Lava Piranha unconscious, but it somehow remained standing. "And now for the coup de grace." Sanji said before jumping in the air while doing multiple front flips. "CONCASSE!" Sanji then swung his leg down at Lava Piranha's head with huge force, causing Lava Piranha, along with his two tiny piranha's, to sink back into the lava, only this time, it didn't get back up.

"It's about time you finished him." Nami said, not really impressed, while Peach on the other hand was completely amazed.

Kammy couldn't believe it either. "That's impossible! How can someone like you can defeat Lava Piranha!?" Kammy said before she confronted Sanji.

"When there is an obstacle between a man and a woman, the man must do whatever it takes to get through it. That is the ordeal of Love." Sanji said, with great honor, while the rest only looked at him weird.

"Is he REALLY always like that?" Peach asked.

"Sadly, yes." Nami said.

"Ordeal of Love? What are you, an idiot? I'll show you not to mess with the forces of King Bowser." Kammy said before she tried to cast a spell, but a pair of hands sprouted from her body.

"SEIS FLEUR, CLUTCH!" The arms forced Kammy to break her back, causing her to grab her back in pain.

"Good work, Robin-chwan! Now to get rid of that block." Sanji said before Kammy got up furiously again.

"DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER!!" Kammy exclaimed before flying off with her broomstick.

Sanji ignored her as he went to the block that was blocking the lever of the cage that was in a cage which...well, you know which cage I am talking about. Sanji then kicked the block to pieces and pulled the lever. All of sudden, a monitor with a face appears next to the lever. "Thank you for using cage's r us. Your request to lower the cage on solid ground will take about 15 minutes. Please enjoy some music in the meantime." The monitor said as music started to play in the room.

**Back with Luffy...again...**

Luffy and Bowser fell down to the Bomb-omb storage room. The bomb-ombs were behind glass that was so thick, it would take more than one bullet bill to shatter it. Bowser got up, now really pissed off at Luffy. "I have had enough of you, Straw hat. You have really gone through my last nerve." Bowser said as he took one step forward, stepping on something in the process. Bowser looked down to see what he has stepped on and it turned out to be Luffy's hat. "Ha, I found your stupid hat, Straw hat!" Bowser said as he picked up the hat.

"DON'T TOUCH MY HAT!!" Luffy exclaimed as he came out of nowhere, trying to get his hat back, only for Bowser to move out of the way.

"What's with that attitude? Don't you know how to share?" Bowser said as he put on Luffy's hat. Luffy got infuriated after seeing Bowser putting on his hat.

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY CLAWS OFF OF MY TREASURE!!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Treasure? This? Gwa ha ha ha ha ha! How can this stupid hat be your treasure? Treasure are like cash and diamonds and that sort of stuff, not a hat that you can find in a used hat store." Bowser said as he took of Luffy's hat and started to look at it.

"SHUT UP! I MADE A PROMISE TO SOMEONE THAT I WOULD BRING THAT HAT BACK TO HIM, SO GIVE IT BACK!!" Luffy exclaimed as he tried to punch Bowser again, but Bowser dodged it again.

"Heh, well how are you going to do that if its going to be in such a bad condition?" Bowser asked, before dropping the hat to the ground and stomping it with his big foot. Luffy just stood their emotionless, as he saw Bowser stomping on his most valuable treasure. He then looked at Bowser with great anger.

"I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!!" Luffy yelled as he charged at Bowser, faster than usual.

Bowser couldn't avoid him, and got hit in the face really hard, and crashed to the glass wall, leaving a little crack on it behind. Luffy then picked up his hat and put it back on his head. He then cracked his knuckles and ran to Bowser again. Bowser got up only to see Luffy running straight at him "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!!" Luffy repeatedly punches Bowser at a faster rate than normal.

As Luffy was punching Bowser repeatedly, Bowser was able to grab both of Luffy's hands and swing him ahead of him. Luffy landed on the ground and went to Bowser while stretching his fist back "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy thrusted his fist at Bowser, only for him to dodge it and hit the glass wall instead, which made the crack on it a little bigger.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? YOU COULD OF KILLED US BOTH, ESPECIALLY ME!!" Bowser said before avoiding another punch from Luffy. "WHIRLING FORTRESS!!" Bowser withdrew into his shell and spun towards Luffy. Luffy caught Bowser, but Bowser was still spinning. Luffy's hands started to bleed as he continued to grab hold Bowser. Luffy finally was able to stop Bowser from spinning and tossed him into the glass wall again, making a bigger crack on it. Luffy then tossed Bowser at the opposite direction of the glass wall, but Bowser came out of his shell and looked at Luffy.

"I don't know exactly who you are or why are you doing this, BUT I WILL NOT LET YOU GET THE BETTER OF ME!!" Bowser exclaimed so loud that it shook the castle. Luffy then went to his fighting position once more.

"I am Luffy, and I will be the Pirate King!!" Luffy yelled. Bowser was confused at first, but then started to laugh.

"GWA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Pirate King? What kind of stupid this is that?" Bowser asked.

"Don't you know that pirates are always the ones that die sooner than everyone else? They do the stupidest things like pursuing their dreams or trying prove something that they can never do. Pirates are nothing but of waste of life. It's much better being a real king; those are the people that can get whatever they want without lifting a finger. Such as myself for example. Once I am finished with you, I will become the king of not only the Mushroom Kingdom, but the entire world as well. GWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" Bowser laughed in glory, while Luffy wasn't amused.

"I pity you..." Luffy said, while Bowser stopped laughing.

"What was that?" Bowser asked.

"I pity you. You are nothing but garbage. You think that being king is just about getting whatever you want? I am going to achieve something that not any person can normally do! I will be the Pirate King! And you are in my way!" Luffy exclaimed, before running at Bowser with full speed, while Bowser did the same.

Bowser punched Luffy at his face, but Luffy didn't even flinch, and countered by punching Bowser at his face, which did cause Bowser to fly back a bit. Luffy then stretched his hands and grabbed Bowser by his shoulders, and vertically spun towards him "GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy then got closer while continuing to do multiple spins "MARUNOKO!" Luffy then delivered a powerful headbutt at Bowser, making him to fall to the ground.

Bowser weakly got up, and withdrew into his shell while starting to spin "BLAZING FORTRESS!" While spinning, Bowser let out a stream of fire from within his shell, and started to hit everywhere around the room.

"WHA AAA AAA!" Luffy cried, as he couldn't avoid the flames as it hit everywhere. As Bowser stopped breathing out fire, he came out of his shell and and looked at the chaos he made. The walls were now completely covered in flames, as well as the glass wall that was still intact.

He then saw Luffy laying on the ground, burned to crisp. Bowser walked to him and lifted him in the air with one hand.

"I told you that pirates die sooner than everyone else, but did you listen to me? No, instead you gave me a stupid lecture about pirate kings and dreams and all that stupid stuff. Was all that true or just for show, because the way I see it, you are nothing but a joke to me!" Bowser as he walked to the glass wall that was currently on fire.

"Don't worry, I will end your life as slowly and painfully as I can." Bowser said before trying to plant Luffy's head at the very hot wall, but Luffy was sprung back to life, and stopped Bowser from what he was doing.

"I WON'T GO DOWN THAT EASILY!!" Luffy exclaimed as he grabbed Bowser's arm and started to squeeze it, forcing Bowser to let go of him. Luffy then grabbed Bowser by the neck and tossed towards the burning glass, which this time, it did shatter into pieces.

The Bob-ombs in it started to come out of the glass, but have not yet exploded. Luffy then grabbed Bowser again and tossed him to to the very big group of Bob-ombs on the floor, which caused a very big explosion, causing the Bowser and Luffy to fly straight the castle's ceiling, and high up into the sky. Bowser was barely conscious after that as he continued to fly upward.

"This kid is definitely in a whole different level." Bowser thought as he finally started to fall back down. "I can't see him anywhere. He must of died in the explosion. What a relief..." Bowser said as continued to fall down until he saw something above him.

"BOO OOO WWW WWW SSS SSS EEE EEE EER RRR RRR!!!" Luffy exclaimed as he was heading straight towards Bowser from above.

"No way..." Bowser said as he saw Luffy, who was still alive.

"I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!!! GOMU GOMU NOOOOOO..." Luffy started to punch rapidly at Bowser, but none of the blows were hitting him.

"This kid has lost it, he is not even hitting me." Bowser said as he continued to see Luffy punching rapidly. Luffy's hands then started to grow red with every second that passed by. Luffy then got really close to Bowser and his punches then started to get closer to eachother.

"... CANNON!" Luffy thrusted his palms at Bowser so hard, he went falling down faster than a comet. Bowser then crashed back to his castle, causing a huge pile of dust upon impact.

Luffy's hands then went back to his original color as he continued to fall down to the ground as well. "GOMU GOMU NO FUUSEN!" Luffy then inflated himself before landing on the castle. He then let go of his breath to let the air out and looked at Bowser, who couldn't move a muscle.

"Curses... first, I lose to a plumber, now I lose to a stupid kid. ITS NOT FAIR!" Bowser yelled in agony.

Luffy just looked at him with a plain look, and sat next to him. "Maybe you should do something easier like picking flowers from a garden, or making cheese cakes or something." Luffy suggested.

"Cheese cakes? Shut up, kid, this isn't over between you and me. You just got lucky, that's all." Bowser said, while Luffy was just smiling. Kammy then came in the room, horrified at what she was seeing.

"YOUR EVILNESS, WHAT HAS HE DONE TO YOU!?" asked a worried Kammy.

"Calm down, I can still fight." Bowser said as he was trying to move, but he was to exhausted to.

"Don't move, Your Hideousness, I will take him down by using the secret weapon." Kammy said before heading to a lever behind a painting.

"Secret Weapon...SECRET WEAPON!? WAIT A MINUTE, KAMMY!!" Bowser exclaimed as he suddenly got up and tried to stop Kammy from pulling the lever, but it was to late.

"Nyeh heh heh, Now that boy will pay." Kammy said before she saw Bowser with a freaked out look.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU CRAZY OLD HAG!?" Bowser asked with great fear in his tone.

"Why are you angry your foulness? The secret weapon will surely destroy that boy in an instant." Kammy said while pointing at the confused Luffy.

"That's not the only thing that is going to be destroyed!!!" Bowser exclaimed as the castle started to shake all of a sudden.

"What do you mean, Your Stinkiness?" Kammy asked, now a little afraid on what is going to happen.

"That lever is for self destruction purposes only! You just pulled the lever that's going to cover the castle with lava in 5 minutes!!" Bowser yelled as Luffy and Kammy realized the situation they are in.

"WHAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAT!!" Luffy and Kammy gasped at the same time.

"I don't get it. I thought the secret weapon was just a name for a super strong weapon, but I didn't thought it would blow up the castle." Kammy said in fear.

"THAT'S WHY IT WAS CALLED A SECRET WEAPON, SO NOBODY WOULD EVER USE IT!!" Bowser exclaimed.

"OI, LETS GET OUT OF HERE!!" Luffy yelled as he and Bowser and Kammy started to run for their lives. As they ran out of the throne room, a pillar of lava emerges behind them. They ran outside to see Mario and Bowser Jr. sleeping on the ground. "MARIOOOOOOO!" Mario yawns and gets up.

"Mama mia, why are you-a so-a...LOUD!!" Mario gasped as he saw Luffy, Bowser, and Kammy running from the lava.

"RUN MARIO, RUN!" Luffy screamed as Mario started to run as fast as they could. Bowser picked up the unconscious son, Bowser Jr., from the ground, and carried him with his shoulder before running again.

**Back with Sanji and Robin...a couple of minutes earlier...**

The cage softly landed on solid ground before Sanji kicked the triple cage door opened and let Nami and Peach out. "Thank you, Mr. Sanji, I am most grateful." Peach said kindly to Sanji. Sanji then started to dance.

"IT WAS NO PROBLEM PEACH-SAN!" Sanji said, joyfully.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, I still don't have my perfect clima tact back." Nami said.

"Is this what you were looking for?" asks Robin as she was holding Nami's perfect clima tact.

"You found it! Thank you Robin-san." Nami said, as she hugged her tact.

"Well now that you two are safe, we should make our leave." Robin said before the pool of lava started to rise.

"What the? That flower just won't give up." Sanji said as he expected Lava Piranha to come out, but the pool of lava continued to rise, making everyone worry. "We can't stay here! We must leave now!!" Sanji said as he and the rest proceeded to run as fast as they could out of the dungeon, as the lava continued to spread.

Usopp and Luigi were conscious again as they ran through the big halls of the dungeon. "Man, this place is huge! Let's just hope Nami and Peach are in here." Usopp said, while running.

"Don't worry, Bowser always keeps his hostages in here." Luigi said as he and Usopp saw a door in front of them.

"Yosh, I bet they will be delighted to see me when I open this door." Usopp said before he opened the door to see Sanji, Robin, Nami and Peach running from a big wave of lava.

"USOPP!!" Nami yelled, as she saw Usopp with a petrified smile. Usopp then quickly closed the door.

"THOSE SHITTY IDIOTS!" Sanji before kicking through the door and continued to run.

"RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN!!" Usopp screamed as he, and Luigi as they ran faster than a roadrunner. Everyone got out of the dungeon to see Chopper and Franky seeing a huge explosion on top of the castle. "CHOPPER! FRANKY!"

"Huh? Oh, it's you guys!" Franky said.

"Peach, Nami, you're are okay!" Chopper said with excitement.

"What the hell is going on?" Sanji asked as he saw Bowser's soldiers running around in circles with fear.

"How should I know!? First, we were beating up these guys, then the whole castle started to shake." Franky said as lava started to get out of the dungeon.

"We can't stay here much longer! Where is Luffy?" Robin asked. She then got her answer as she and the rest saw Luffy, Mario, Bowser and Kammy running as fast as they could.

"OOO OOO III III III III II, GUU UUU UUU UUY YYY YYY YYS!!" Luffy screamed while running at his crew at full speed.

"LUFFY!!" Everyone gasped with their eyes popping out of their sockets, except for Robin.

"GYAAAAAH! IT'S BOWSER!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!" Usopp cried as he and everyone else started to head out to the front gate as fast as they could.

Zoro went outside the castle for the 4th time, as he still tried to figure out how to get in the castle without getting out again. "I'm not going to get anywhere if this keeps up." Zoro said as he was about to go in the castle again, but stopped as he saw his crew, the Mario Bros, and Bowser with his son Bowser Jr. on his shoulder, and Kammy running at his direction.

"Run away, Zoro!" Luffy yelled as Zoro could then see what Luffy, and the others were running away from.

"What the!?" Zoro said before he turned around and ran as fast as he could. At the same time, Wario was regaining consciousness.

"Ow, that move hurt." Wario said, before he saw Zoro running towards him. "Eh, you want some more!?" yells Wario before Zoro zipped past him, causing Wario to lose balance. "Hey where are you going? Meh, what the heck is going...WAAAAH!!" Wario gasped as he saw everyone running from the lava that was gaining on them.

"NONONONONONONONONO!" Wario cried as he too began to run away from the lava as fast as he could. Everyone ran to in the warp pipe before the lava completely destroys the castle and everything around it. Everyone came flying out of the warp pipe and landed on the soft grass, as they looked back to the mountain to see a huge black smoke behind the mountain.

"MY CASTLE!!" Bowser cried, as he dropped to his knees and pulled his hair in agony.

"Calm down, Your Greatness, this has happened plenty times before." Kammy said, trying to relax Bowser, only to get a glare from him.

"Oh sure, but not by an old hag before!" Bowser replied before he looked at the Strawhats and the Mario bros and Peach. "You guys think this is funny, don't you!? Well let me tell you this, I will be the one laughing at the end as it will be me dominating all over your faces!" He yelled as he took one step forward, only to step on a bob-omb that came out of nowhere. "Oh cr.." was all that Bowser had to say before Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kammy were sent flying off after the explosion.

"GUU UUU UAA AAA AAA AAA HHH HH!" yelled the three has they went flying until nobody could see them anymore.

"Wow, they flew far." Luffy said, amazed. He then looks at Nami and Peach. "Hey, you two are okay." Luffy said.

"No thanks to you, stupid! What on earth did you do to cause that eruption?" Nami asked.

"Nothing, the old hag was the one that pulled the lever, not me." Luffy said, before he saw two figures running towards them.

"Princess Peach, thank goodness you are safe!" Toadsworth said while rushing to the princess as fast as he could.

"Merlon! Toadsworth! What are you doing here?" Peach asked

"I heard the explosion all the way from the castle. I was so worried that I had to rush over here to save you personally." Toadsworth said, while catching his breath.

"Haha, your cool mushroom-ossan." Luffy said, as Merlon came to the group.

"I am glad that you were able to bring the princess back safely." Merlon said.

"Hey, your the magician weeny from before." Franky said.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT A...-sigh-, nevermind." Merlon said, almost losing his temper. Wario then got furious all of a sudden.

"WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!! First I get beaten by this green octopus head, and now I almost lose my life because of you weirdos. That's it! I am out of here." Wario said for no reason as he walked off in a bad mood.

"Okaaaaaaay...anyway, Luffy you have ran off without me telling you about the other method of getting back to your world." Merlon said, as the Strawhats paid attention to him.

"Oh yeah, what's the other method?" Luffy asked.

"Well, you know about the Master door, right? Well there was a door before that one was created. The reason Master Hand made another is that his first door was to big and sturdy to use. Not that it was a bad thing, but the bills from using that door was just too much for Master Hand to handle." Merlon said, remembering how pissed Master Hand was after looking at his bill.

"So, we just have to use that door, and we can go back home?" Chopper asked.

"I am afraid that is not possible. You see, in order for that door to work properly, eight hearts are needed in order to go at any destination the user wishes to go." Merlon said.

"Hearts? Oh I see, so we must pull our hearts out of our bodies so we can use that door." Luffy said.

"I don't think he is talking about our hearts, you moron!" Usopp said, chilling at the thought at what Luffy said.

"Not human hearts, but hearts created by Master Hand. They are like keys in order to use the door. Master hand has placed the hearts in a safe location where it is difficult to find. Each of the hearts now reside to a specific planet, and one of them is here." Merlon said.

"Okay, so all we have to do is find the heart, and we can go to the next world." Luffy said.

"You say it like if it was easy. We are in a planet, it could take us weeks or months just to find it." Zoro said.

"Yeah, Luffy, its not like its going to fall right in front of you." Usopp said, until a sudden explosion was heard behind a mountain, as a glittering object suddenly fell from that mountain, and landed right in front of Luffy. It was a red heart with a happy face on it, as Usopp looked at it in disbelief, "Let me guess, that's one of the hearts right?" Usopp asked, while Merlon nodded. Luffy picked it up and looked at it funny.

"Ha ha, It has a happy face on it." Luffy said.

"Master Hand tried to be creative in giving the hearts a special look for each planet, so don't go looking for something that looks like that." Merlon said.

"Don't worry, we won't." Franky said while looking at the smiling heart. Luffy then lifted the heart in the air.

"Alright, we found our first heart!" Luffy yelled excitedly as he and Chopper jumped with joy as they and the rest of the crew went back to Peach's castle.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

I am going to take a week off to catch up on some things. I hope enjoyed this chapter. And I should atleast inform you that this story is not even near finished, so expect alot more later on.

P.S.: Should I put this story in the Super Smash Bros. section? Just asking.


	12. Mario Pt 11

I decided to leave this story in the One Piece section. It just wouldn't feel right If I put this in the Smash Bros section. Anyway, this chapter will lead the Strawhats into a new world. Enjoy!

* * *

Victory goes to the good guys. Luffy has confronted with the king of koopas, Bowser. Despite the differences in size and strength, Luffy has become victorious. After the victory though, Bowser's assistant Kammy has pulled down a lever that she thought it would a weapon that would destroy Luffy. Instead, it turned out to be a self-destruct mechanism, which would destroy everything in the castle. Everyone including Bowser, ran away from the castle as fast as they could before Bowser's castle turned into nothing but a memory. Bowser wanted to unleash his anger towards the strawhats, but he, his son Junior and Kammy went flying after Bowser stepped on a bob-omb on accident. After that awkward moment, Merlon has mentioned that their is another door that could bring the Strawhats back to their world, but in order to use it, they need eight hearts created by Master hand, which each of them are now on other plants. Now that the Strawhats got one of them, will they be able to get the rest?

Chapter 12: Bye Mushroom Kingdom, Hello Hyrule.

Everyone was walking back to Peach's castle as they were talking about the events that occurred so far. "Geez, who would've thought that the heart thing we were supposed to look for suddenly landed right in front of us." Usopp said in disbelief, while looking at the happy red heart Luffy was holding.

"Well, as long as we have it, then its okay with me." Zoro said, while looking at a golden flower that winked at him before running off.

Luffy was crying as he was still holding the heart. "What's the matter Luffy?" Chopper asked.

"My hat. Bowser stomped on it before I kicked his ass." Luffy cried. Nami just rolled her eyes, and grabbed Luffy's hat from his head.

"Quit whining, I'll fix it for you." Nami said. Luffy then looked at Nami with sparks coming out of his eyes.

"Thank you, Nam!" Luffy cried with joy.

"Yeah, yeah. But if this happens again, you are going to have to pay up for my services." Nami said greedily.

"This was indeed quite an experience for us, We have encountered so many things that we have never thought to be ever possible." Robin said, remembering the events that she and the rest have encountered.

"Oh yeah, this place is sooooooooooooo fascinating." Franky said sarcastically.

"Shut up, you piece of trash! Robin-chwan is always right, so don't you dare say anything that will offend her statement!!" Sanji yelled at Franky's ear.

"You want a piece of me, cook!?" Franky yelled as he and Sanji started to fight while creating a cloud of dust around them.

"Mama mia, those-a guys fight alot-a." Mario said while observing Sanji and Franky fighting eachother.

"Its a good thing that we don't have to deal with that all the time." Luigi said before he saw Sanji and Franky rolling towards him. "OH NO!" Luigi tried to run away, but got caught by them as they started to roll down a hill.

"So anyway, who is this Master Hand you guys are talking about?" Nami asked, ignoring the fact that Sanji, Franky and Luigi were rolling down the hill.

"Well, Merlon said it was some big hand that makes cool tournaments at his planet." Luffy said.

"Just a big hand? Is that even possible?" Usopp asked.

"It's not that strange; he is just a floating right hand with a white glove on, nothing weird about that." Merlon said. Usopp only narrowed his eyes

"Well that is certainly not weird at all." Usopp said sarcastically.

Ignoring Usopp, Nami wanted to find out more about the hearts they need to collect. "What about the hearts? How are we supposed to go to different planets If we don't even know how to get there in the first place."

"Simple, you just use that heart that Luffy is holding, and it will lead you to another world that has one of the hearts. I like to call them, 'The great hearts for the great door of destiny'." Merlon said, while putting his right hand in the air in glory.

Luffy only nodded his head in response. "So, it's a mystery heart." Luffy said, simply.

"Uhh yes, if you like to call them that way." Merlon said, not really amused with Luffy's way of calling them.

"I see. Ohhh, I can't believe we have to encounter more things like this." Nami said while putting her head down.

"Don't worry, Nami, we will get back to our planet safe and sound as long as we meet the ten foot, bug eye people." Luffy said while patting on Nami's shoulder.

Nami looked curiously at Luffy. "What does ten foot bug eye people have to do with this situation?" Nami asked.

"They have to do with everything, duh." Luffy said while doing his usual grin. Nami only put her head down again, wondering what kind of situations that she and the rest will encounter next, but more importantly, she was more concerned about what was going to happen to her during this journey.

"Dont-a worry Nami, I know some-a people that-a live on the planets you people are-a heading. They will-a surely help-a you to find the mystery hearts your looking for." Mario said, trying to lighten Nami's mood.

"Did you meet them from the tournaments you were in?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"Yes of course-a, They are-a just as good as I am-a." Mario said while pointing to himself. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper's eyes started to spark with joy.

"Oh man, this is going to be such a cool adventure!" Luffy said joyfully while dancing with Usopp and Chopper.

"This is kinda of good thing that is happening to us. I can finally travel to different worlds, so I can teach the toughest warriors my unsurpassable skills." Usopp said while doing a heroic pose.

"REALLY!?" Luffy and Chopper ased in unison. Peach giggled at the sight of their amusement.

"They really don't seemed that intimidated by the situation they are in, are they?" Toadsworth asked as he saw Luffy and Chopper laughing at Usopp, who tripped over a pebble after his heroic pose.

"Tee hee! I guess they are used to handle these kinds of things." Peach said as she and the others were almost at the entrance of the toad village. As they got in, they saw Sanji, Franky and Luigi tangled with one another.

"Huh, You guys look like a pretzel." Zoro said, which made Luffy laugh.

"Shut up, Marimo! Just get us out of here." Sanji said. Chopper transformed into his heavy point and started to untangle them as painlessly as possible.

"OW, that hurt, Gorilla!" Franky yelled in pain. As soon as they got untangled, they lied on the ground while holding their backs in pain.

"Ohhhhohohhohhoooo." Luigi groaned.

Chopper went to Luigi and grabbed Luigi shoulder and started to pull until he heard a snapping noise. "Ohhhhhh, that feels alot better. Thank you Chopper." Luigi said while rubbing his back. After hearing that Chopper went back to his usual look and started to do his happy dance.

"Idiot, don't think I will be happy just because you said that to me, YOU BIG STUPID IDIOT! ASSHOLE, ASSHOLE, ASSHOLE, ASSHOLE..." Chopper said repeatedly while being in a happy mood.

"You look happy to me." Luigi simply said, before he and the rest continued to head back to the castle. As they reached, Peach's guards were towards the princess with joy.

"Princess Peach, You are okay." said one of the guards as he and the rest started to cry with joy.

"You guys are so nice, you don't have to do that every time I get captured. I know that Mario will be the one that will always rescue me from danger." Peach said before giving Mario a kiss, which caused him to blush.

Sanji was dumbfounded after seeing that. "Um, Peach-san, I saved you too. Where is my kiss?" Sanji asked as he closed his eyes and puckered his lips towards Peach, only for Nami to hit him behind his head.

"How about we celebrate in my castle, there will be more food this time." Peach said to the Strawhats, which caused Luffy to run straight to the castle.

Everyone else soon got in the castle as a mysterious figure from a far distance was observing them from afar.

"It looks like they have one of the hearts. No matter, they wont be able to get the rest." said the mysterious figure before he disappeared in the darkness.

Everyone got in the dining room, which has a plastic cover that is covering up the broken wall, to see Luffy sitting on one of the chairs with a fork and a knife. "What took you guys so long? Hurry up and sit down so we can eat already!" Luffy said excitedly, while pounding at the table. Everyone simply sighed and proceeded to sit down and waited for the chefs to arrive. the doors bursted open as the main chef, Cheferino and his assistants entered while holding plates that contained delicious meals on them.

"Bonjour Princess, It is good to see you back, enjoy this lovely..." Cheferino stops talking as he saw Luffy with a big grin on his face. "Oh no, not him again..." Cheferino cried bitterly as his assistants placed the meals on the table including a turkey. Luffy then stretched his hand and grabbed the turkey before swallowing it whole, including the bones. Cheferino grabbed his hat and stomped on it repeatedly before leaving the room while saying a bunch of stuff in french.

They then enjoyed the whole night celebrating their victory over Bowser. Zoro drank more beer then he should, and landed fast asleep on Chopper. Usopp had a megaphone and started to sing about himself, he was currently on his #137 song. Sanji was gazing at Nami, Robin and Peach romantically as hearts started to come out of his visible eye. Mario was telling Luffy about his previous adventures, Which made Luffy even more excited about what world he was going to next.

The celebration lasted for hours until they finally got tired and started to sleep throughout the whole night.

The next morning, The Strawhats were right next to their ship as Peach's soldiers were getting in while carrying big boxes with them. "Thanks princess for the supply of that green mushroom head colas. those will definitely be useful for the ship." Franky said.

"I don't know how it will be useful to your ship, but you are very welcome." Peach said kindly.

"Man, I wish we didn't have to leave this place, its so cool." Luffy said, while looking at Peach's castle from afar.

"Idiot. If we stay here, then you will never be the pirate king and more importantly, I will never be rich." Nami said.

"The only way you can get rich is that if you worked as a rich man's sextoy for the rest of your life." Zoro said. Nami then hit at the back of Zoro's head so hard that not only it made a huge bump, but it also made him bleed.

"Nami, I just stitched his head yesterday! You opened his wound again!" Chopper said as he started to stitch Zoro's wound. Nami then faced at Princess Peach, who had Luigi hiding behind her in fear.

"Thank you for everything Peach, even for the gold coins that I couldn't keep thanks to that stupid retard." Nami said while tears were pouring out of her eyes.

"It was no problem, Its what I do for friends." Peach said.

"Oh Peach-san, you are so nice, I could just kiss you!" Sanji yelled joyfully before getting hit in the face by Nami.

"Well, I guess that we have to get going now." Nami said as she went aboard the Thousand Sunny, until she saw some fat guy coming.

"WAIT JUST A FREAKING SECOND!" yelled the guy as he ran to the docks while his body was covered in bandages. Zoro got up after Chopper finished stitching his wound and looked at the guy.

"Not you again." Zoro said as it was Wario who was the one covered in bandages. "How many times are you going to whine to me about the sword I got from you?"

"Shut up! I don't care if you defeated me last time, I will follow you until you completely pay for that sword you bought from me!!" Wario yelled while pointing at Zoro furiously. Nami happened to overhear their conversation, so she got of the ship and started to walk to them.

Zoro looked back to see Nami walking towards him. He then got a little nervous and quickly looked at Wario. "Can you keep it down, I don't want her to hear." Zoro whispered at Wario while pointing at Nami behind him.

"WHY ARE YOU WHISPERING TO ME!? THIS ISN'T SOME STUPID LIBRARY, YOU KNOW!" Wario yelled louder than usual before Nami got next to Zoro.

"What's this about you buying some sword from him, Zoro?" Nami asked, who gazed at Zoro.

"Nothing, this guy is just crazy that's all." Zoro lied, which didn't work one bit. Nami only sighed and looked at the angry Wario.

"How much does he owe you?" Nami asked.

"If you are his lawyer, then you came just in time. This green head octopus owes me 999,999,949 coins, and he doesn't want to pay me." Wario said.

"Hmm, lets make a deal; how about in exchange for the sword, we give you this advanced medicine." Nami said while holding one of Chopper's rumble balls.

"Hey, thats my..." Chopper said before Nami covered his mouth. Wario looked at it curiously.

"Advanced medicine huh? What does it do?" Wario asked.

"Well, this medicine will not only make you feel better, but it will also make your body turn from fat grease into pure muscle. Observe." Nami said as she opened Chopper's mouth and forced him to swallow the rumble ball. Wario waited to see what would happen, but Chopper looked the same.

"Ha, that thing doesn't even work." Wario said.

"Don't worry, any moment now, his ARMS will grow tenfold." Nami said, while making gestures at Chopper. Chopper finally did what Nami wanted him to do, so he transformed into his arm point, which made Chopper taller and his arms incredibly bulkier.

"WHAT THE!?" Wario gasped as his eyes popped out of his sockets while looking at Chopper's enormous arms. "Okay you have a deal! Now give me one of those balls." Wario said before Nami gave him one. "Wah ha ha ha ha ha ha! Do you see this Mario? This medicine ball thing is going to make all the girls love me instead of you." Wario said, showing of the rumble ball at Mario.

"Whatever you-a say, Wario." Mario said carelessly.

"Wah ha ha ha, I can smell your jealousy all the way over here. So long, suckers!" Wario yelled as he ran off to try of his new item.

"Let me guess, you are going to talk about the debt I owe you again?" Zoro asked.

"Yep, you now owe me an extra 50,000 berri for the fifty coins you took from me without asking me." Nami said, while Zoro looked at her angrily.

"50,000 Berri!? Are you nuts woman!?!" Zoro asked.

"That is the cheapest I could make, do you want me to raise the amount?" Nami asked threateningly. Zoro gave and stomped his way back to the ship.

"When we reach to a hellish world, I am going to leave you there." Zoro said furiously.

"Yeah, I will be waiting for that." Nami said as she waved to Zoro once he got on the ship.

"Hey, there he is!" shouted some koopas that turned out to be the NPA, and they were heading towards Franky.

"Eh, what do you guys want?" Franky asked.

"We are sorry to disturb you, but we would like to thank you for helping us no-pants to stand up to those pant wearing guys." said the leader of the NPA. "Since you are leaving, we made a present for you." The leader gave Franky a box with ribbon on it. Franky then opened the box to see a cake with his face on it, with some words that say 'The man who defies wearing pants.' next to it. Franky took off his sunglasses and looked at the gang in front of him.

"This is so nice. I didn't expect such a nice present from my fans." Franky said as he was starting to cry."Damnit, why did you guys have to give me such a present. YOU IDIOTS, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Franky cried in joy, as the members of the NPA started to cry as well. "DUMBASSES! I AM NOT CRYING!!" Franky yelled as he and the NPA continued to cry.

"There you are, my handsome knight." said a female voice as Luffy turned to see it was Lady Bow, accompanied by her butler, Bootler.

"Oh, hi green ghost girl." Luffy said as he waved to her.

Sanji then looked at who Luffy was talking too, and saw Lady Bow. Sanji's visible eye then turned into a heart. "As soon as I heard you were leaving, I just had to rush over here to...huh?" Lady Bow said as she saw Sanji kneeling down before her.

"Your a good reason why their is a lot of spirits around the universe, it is for them to be with you for all eternity. Accept this flower as token of your prettiness." Sanji said, smoothly as he gave her the rose.

Lady Bow wasn't impressed, so she threw the flower away. "You are in my way, so stand aside." Lady Bow said, rudely. This caused Sanji's heart to break and made him curl into a fetal position. Lady then floated right in front of Luffy. "Its so nice to see you again, my handsome knight." Lady Bow said while looking at Luffy's eyes romantically.

"Yeah, its nice that you came to see us off." Luffy said while doing his usual grin.

Sanji saw the conversation between Luffy and Lady Bow, so he ruhed right at them. "SHE is the one who likes you, Luffy!?" Sanji asked in a crazy fashion. Before Luffy could nod, Lady Bow suddenly appeared right at Sanji's face.

"HOW DARE YOU YELL AT MY SWEETY PIE LIKE THAT, YOU CURLY BROW FREAK!?" Lady Bow asked.

"Bu-But I just simply dont understand that some moron like him could get someone such beautiful as you." Sanji said, which actually caused Lady Bow to relax.

"You really mean that? Well I guess you do deserve something for that remark then. Cover your eyes and you will get a big surprise." Lady Bow said, tauntingly. Sanji then started to get excited, So he closed his eyes waiting for the big kiss. Lady Bow then slowly got closer to Sanji's face, until she got angry and lifted her right hand and started to slap at Sanji's face repeatedly. Usopp was watching the whole thing and couldnt believe it.

"Wow, I never saw Sanji getting slapped by a female like THAT before." Usopp said as he continued to see Lady Bow slapping at Sanji with no mercy. As Lady Bow finished slapping Sanji, Sanji's face had more bruises then the ones he gives to Luffy and Usopp combined. Sanji then fainted happily while Luffy was completely amazed.

"Wow, you sure can kick ass, you are so cool." Luffy said, joyfully. Lady Bow then blushed so much, that her whole body turned red.

"Well, its no big deal, really." Lady Bow said happily until she saw Robin.

"Hello, Ms. Bow. I didn't expect to see you here." Robin said.

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't want me here? Well you can just go ahead and say it, so I can do the same thing to you as I did this to Curly brow freak." Lady Bow said, while pointing at the unconscious Sanji.

"No, I just simply didn't expect you to come here, that is all." Robin said, plainfully.

"Yeah you better have said that." Lady Bow said threatingly, while Robin just giggled.

Bootler then appeared right next Lady Bow. "My Lady, remember that you have to go back to the mansion in 15 minutes about the rearrangements you wanted me to organize for you." Bootler said. Lady Bow then calmed down and looked at Luffy.

"I hope I get to see you again my lovely prince, until next time." Lady Bow said before she kissed Luffy at his cheek before flying off with Bootler sadly.

Luffy scratched his head in confusion before Mario and Luigi came to him. "I hope-a you are able to get-a back to your-a world, Luffy." Mario said.

"Yes, thanks for helping us on defeating Bowser. Sure we could've done it without you, but thanks anyway." Luigi said. Luffy simply smiled at them.

"No problem, It was a pleasure kicking his ass." Luffy said, before Merlon spoke from the docks.

"Now then, are you all ready to leave?" Merlon asked as the rest of the Strawhats started to get on board.

"Yeah we are ready to go." Luffy said as Mario and Luigi started to get off the ship.

"Splendid, now get the great heart for the great door of destiny or the mystery heart as you like to call it in the air." Merlon said before Luffy got out the Happy red heart out of a box or the Mystery box for the mystery hearts which Luffy called it.

"Now lift the heart in the air and say these magic words: GREAT DOOR OF DESTINY THAT WILL LEAD YOU TO OTHER WORLDS FOR THE SAKE OF MANKIND FOR ALL ETERNITY, OPEN!!" Merlon said.

"THATS TOO LONG FOR A MAGIC WORD!!" Usopp yelled in disbelief as Luffy lifted the heart in the air and said

"Mystery Door, open!" Luffy yelled, as Merlon fell down in disbelief.

"THAT'S NOT THE MAGIC WORD! IT'S...huh?" Merlon said as the heart started to glow.

The heart then let out a red beam in front of Luffy. The beam then spreads out in five direction as a portal of some sorts was formed in between the rays. The portal then was replaced by a humongous, white, double door with 4 sockets in shape of hearts on the left side and 4 more sockets in the other. The heart then shot another red beam at the socket at the top left side, filling it up with red energy. which made the door open, revealing an image of another planet was shown inside.

"Confound it! How come they always change the magic word." Merlon said, as the Strawhats were amazed at what they were seeing.

"That door is bigger than the last one." Usopp said amazed at the sight of the great door.

"Its a Myster door, so of course it's bigger." Luffy said while looking at door as well.

"Remember, as you enter the door, you will instantly appear on any part of that world. So make sure you are prepared for anything." Merlon said.

"Be careful you guys, and good luck." Peach said. Peach's voice caused Sanji to sprung back to life. "DONT BWORRY ABUT USH, PECH-SANN, BWE BWELL BE OKAYLLTH." Sanji said joyfully, as his face was still bruised up from earlier.

"Good-a Luck-a!!" Mario said as the Strawhats were now heading in the door.

"Take care! Bye, bye!" Luigi said. Luffy put the mystery heart back to the mystery box and waved back to Mario and Luigi.

"Bye guys, we won't forget you!" Luffy exclaimed as he and everyone else were waving to them before they entered through the door. The door then closed, and disappeared in thin air.

"Well, they are-a gone." Mario said.

"Yes they are." Peach replied.

"Well I guess its time to relax now, lets go back home Mario." Luigi said as he was heading back to his home.

"Okey-dokey." Mario replied as he was about to walk to his house until he heard someone groaning.

He went to check to see who it was, and it turned out to be Wario holding his stomach in pain. "That stupid orange head girl is going to pay for this." Wario said before another sound from his stomach made hold his stomach in agony.

"Mama mia." Mario said before he walked away.

**Meanwhile...**

The Strawhats were now traveling through a passage filled with streams of light. "Woah, this place is amazing." Nami said as she observed streams of light passing right through her.

"Oi, look at that." Franky said while pointing straight in front of him. There was an image of a planet that was getting bigger as the Strawhats were getting closer.

"It looks that one of the mystery hearts are in that planet." Robin said.

"Yosh! Let's go to that planet! FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Luffy yelled as they went through the image of the planet as light blinded the Strawhats. As the light faded away, the Strawhats opened their eyes to see a great plain ahead, and they could also see castle bigger castle Peach's. They also saw a small town right in front of it. They were somehow seeing from above as they thought they were on a mountain or something.

"Woah, that castle is just as wide as that town!" Chopper said while standing at the rail of the ship.

"Yeah, it's so cool from up here!" Luffy said happily.

"This place is so beautiful, yet I have trouble breathing here." Nami said as she was breathing more than usual.

"Nami-san, are you alright?" Sanji said, with his face now back to normal, while rushing to Nami's side.

"This kinda feels like we are in Skypiea or something." Zoro said, as he was having trouble breathing as well.

"Maybe we are on some big mountain." Usopp said before walking to the edge of the ship and looked down. As soon as he stopped looking down, he faced back to his companions with his mouth completely opened.

"What's wrong, Usopp?" Chopper asked.

"W-W-We-We-We-We are-are-are..." Usopp stuttered while his body completely shook in fear.

"What was that? Speak english, will ya?" Franky said as he saw Usopp losing his balance.

"F-F-F-F-FLOATING IN THE AIR!! WE ARE FLOATING IN THE AIR!!" Usopp yelled as he realized that they were not on mountain, but in the air. Chopper then looked down and jumped back with fear as he went to Luffy and hid behind his leg, but was actually leaning against it instead.

"WE ARE IN THE SKY!!" Chopper exclaimed in fear as he was holding on Luffy's leg.

"That doesn't make any sense, how in the world are we floating in the air?" Nami asked as she went to see for herself.

After seeing that they were floating in the air, Nami simply hold on to something very calmly. "WE ARE GOING TO DIE!!" Nami exclaimed as the ship finally started to fall down at full speed. Everyone's eyes, except for Robins, completely popped out of their heads as they were falling with the ship; even the Thousand Sunny's eyes were popping out of his head. Luckily enough for the Strawhats, they landed on a crazy river.

"Gah! Everyone, get to your positions!" Nami yelled before they stumbled on to something which caused Chopper to fly off the ship.

"CHOPPER!" Luffy exclaimed as he stretched his arm and grabbed Chopper by the antlers. Before he can pull him back in though, the ship stumbled again, which this time caused Luffy to fall off the ship as well.

"LUFFY!" Zoro yelled as he tried to grab Luffy, but couldn't save him in time.

Luffy and Chopper drifted to a different current while the others continued to go along with theirs. "DAMN IT!" Sanji yelled as the ship was getting faster. They then saw a huge lake in front of them.

"Hang on!" Nami shouted before the ship landed on the calm lake with great force. Everyone then calmed down and looked at their surroundings.

"When that weeny said that we would appear in any part of the world, he wasn't joking." Franky said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Forget about that for now, we just lost Luffy and Chopper back there." Usopp shouted.

"Great, how the hell are we going to find them in this place?" Franky asked, while looking at his surroundings.

"We have to worry about that later, right now we have to find out how to get out of this lake." Zoro said, as he saw nothing that could get them out of there.

**Meanwhile...**

Luffy and Chopper were unconscious as they continued to drift through the river. They finally drifted to a small pond in a forest. Just as they reached the pond, a mysterious figure riding a horse came to them. The figure got off the horse, grabbed Luffy and Chopper and put them on his horse. He then got back on his horse and started to head out of the forest.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

I suppose you all know who that was right? Hope you enjoyed it.


	13. Zelda Pt 1

In case you guys (or girls) are wondering, This is the Zelda from Twilight Princess. Enjoy!

* * *

Different world, same surprises. The Strawhats have used the mystery heart to use the great door of destiny, or 'Mystery door' as Luffy likes to call it, to travel to their next world. They went in the door, which led them into a great plain with an enormous castle in the middle of it. The view of the castle was so good it seemed that they were floating in the sky, which was actually the case. They somehow were floating in the air, until Nami screamed so loud that it made the ship fall down to a river. Luffy and Chopper accidentally fell off the ship and were drifted to another current. The Strawhats couldn't get to them due to the flow of the river and landed on a big lake that doesnt seem to have an exit. Luffy and Chopper drifted to a pond unconsciously due to the effects of their devil fruits, and were soon taken away by a man riding a red horse. "Who is this man and what are his attentions.

Chapter 13: Heading to the castle, The attack of the Bulbins

"Okay, let's anchor over there." Nami said while pointing at the land near a big cave. The paws of the Thousand sunny then went down at the water and soon anchored. Zoro put down the rope ladder before everyone else got off the ship.

"Now make sure nothing happens to the ship, or you'll be sorry." Franky said while shaking his fist at Zoro.

"Whatever." Zoro replied as he laid on the ground and started to take a nap.

"So, where do we go?" Usopp asked.

"There is some sort of house over there, maybe we should ask the owner for directions." Robin said while pointing at a small house that was on the water.

"Okay, let's get this over with. This world has gotten on my nerves already." Nami said as she, Robin, Usopp, Sanji, and Franky started to walk through a wooden deck. When they got to real ground they saw a cannon with two legs that was aiming at the sky.

"Wow, what kind of cannon is this?" Usopp asked, amazed while looking at the cannon.

"It looks like a cannon with feet, but where the hell is the fuse?" Franky asked as he was trying to look for the fuse, but only hexagon panel with a red dot in the middle. Robin wasn't that impressed at the cannons features, but was more impressed at her surroundings. Robin looked up to see an enormous bridge that is so big, that it anybody could just walk through the entire lake, and the land around it with no problem at all.

"This place is quite fascinating." Robin said. Nami waited for them to finish their sight seeing, until she smelled something familiar.

"What is that smell?" Nami asked she began to look for the source of the smell. The scent started to get stronger as Nami saw that it came from some grass. Nami then leaped to the grass, and started to pull all of it out of the ground until she saw what she was looking.

"JEWELS!!" Nami exclaimed as she grabbed a couple of green jewels off the ground and started to hug them with happiness. Sanji saw the cheerfulness of Nami and his visible eye turn into a big heart.

"Nami-san is so beautiful when she is hugging a couple of green jewels that came from the ground." Sanji said, happily. The rest of the crew came to Nami.

"Why were a couple of jewels doing there?" Usopp asked while rubbing his chin.

"Who cares? I found them, so they are mine." Nami said while still hugging the green jewels.

"Yeah, whatever, lets just get to that house already." Franky said, as he went to house ahead of him. As soon as he got there, he saw a small clown that seemed to be depressed. The clown looked at the Strawhats, but continues with the same sad expression.

"Well now, I haven't seen you people around here before. Did you came from a distant land of some sort?" The sad clown asked.

"Uh, yeah you could say that. Hey, do you know where we are?" Nami asked. The sad clown then looked confused.

"Where you are? You mean you don't have any idea what this place is?" The sad clown asked.

"Well yeah, I believe that is the definition for that question." Usopp replied rudely before Nami elbowed him.

"I guess you guys are really not from around here after all. Well, you guys are now at Lake Hylia, the biggest lake in Hyrule." The sad clown said.

"Hyrule?" Sanji said. The sad clown was then shocked after hearing that.

"Don't tell me you travelers don't know anything about Hyrule?" The sad clown asked. The Strawhats simply shook their heads in response. "Well I guess not all people in this world knows about anything, do they?" The sad clown then started to explain about the land called Hryule. "According to the legends, Hyrule was formed by the three goddesses Din, Naryu and Farore." the sad clown said, as the story got Sanji's attention after hearing the word 'goddesses'.

"Din created the physical geography of the realm, Farore the flora and fauna, and Nayru gave the laws of physics and magic. Once they finished their tasks, they left for the heavens and left behind three golden triangles. With these triangles they can have the power to control everything; which is called the triforce. Nobody knows were they currently reside now, but it has been quite peaceful since that month." the sad clown explained, trying not to remember about the incident that happened in the past. "Well, that is pretty much the basic of this land. Anyway, my name is Fyer. I am one of the two people that run the Watertop Land of Fantastication." Fyer said while showing off his house.

"My name is Nami, and this Sanji, Robin, Usopp and Franky. Do you happen to know how do we get out of this lake?" Nami asked.

"Why, yes, of course. For a merely amount of eight rupees, I can get you out of this lake in no time." Fyer said.

"Rupees?" Usopp said.

"The green jewels that Nami is holding." Fyer said, while pointing at the jewels that happened to be rupees that Nami were holding.

"What? No, I just got these." Nami whined as Robin grabbed the rupees from her and gave them to fyer, while Nami started to weep in despair.

"Thank you, now please get inside the house." Fyer said as he stood aside and let the Strawhats in the house.

The door of the house soon closed afterwards as Fyer then went some sort of a machine that had colorful blowhorns in front of it and on top were wooden cutouts of chickens with human heads. Fyer grabbed the crane on the right side of the machine and started to turn it. As he was turning it, the house started to turn to the house that was hanging from the mountain's side. The roof of the house then opened and a cannon came out of it.

The cannon then fired the Strawhats to the house as Usopp, Nami and Franky's eyes were popping out in fear, except for Sanji and Robin. The Strawhats perfectly landed on the balcony that had red target symbol on the floor, except for Usopp who landed on his chin. "What kind of transportation system was that!?" Usopp yelled while rubbing his chin.

"That was kind of primitive, but it was kinda fun." Robin said.

"You crazy, aren't you?" Usopp asked before getting kicked on the head by Sanji.

"The only thing that bothers me right now is that I don't have my precious rupees anymore." Nami said as she continues to cry in despair. Sanji then quickly rushed to her side.

"Don't worry Nami-san, I will find one of those precious rupees for you even if it takes my whole life searching for them." Sanji said with great determination in his visible eye.

"Isn't that one of those rupee things right over there?" Franky asked while pointing at a green rupee at the corner of the balcony.

Sanji quickly ran to get the rupee and quickly ran back to Nami. "Here you go, Nami-san! It took me couple of seconds to find it, but it was worth it." Sanji said, happily. Nami's despair soon turned to joy.

"Thank you Sanji-kun." Nami said happily as she snatched the rupee from Sanji's hand and started to look at it with her eyes turned into berri signs.

"I am glad that you are happy, now if you could just do..." Sanji said before Nami interrupted.

"No thanks, get away from me." Nami said happily while still looking at the rupee.

Nami's response caused Sanji to go to a fetal position and weep silently. "Idiot." Usopp and Franky said simultaneously.

"I am glad that you are happy Miss Navigator, but we should probably continue to look for the captain and the doctor." Robin said.

"I guess your right. Let's go, Sanji-kun." Nami said as she was heading to a door in front of her. Sanji's great depression completely faded away as he heard Nami's voice calling him.

"YES, NAMI-SAN!" Sanji said, happily as he followed Nami through the door, while Usopp, Robin and Franky followed afterwards. As they went inside, they went down a ladder inside, and headed out to another door. They were now outside again and they started to walk through the great plains.

"Man, this place is enormous. How are we going to find Luffy and Chopper here in this place?" Usopp asked.

"Their was a town near that big castle we saw earlier. Maybe if we head there, we could probably get some directions." Sanji said.

"How do you expect us to get to that castle on foot? It will probably take hours for us to get there." Usopp said.

"Quit whining, Long nose, You will never get to be as strong as I am if you are going to act like that." Franky said while flexing his muscles.

"Since when did I ever say that I want to be strong as you? Better question, When did I ever say that I want to be like you?" Usopp asked, which caused Franky to give him an angry glare.

"Will you two just shut up for a minute I think we have company." Sanji said while looking at his surroundings as he felt he was being watched.

"What the heck are you talking about? There is nobody here except for me, you, Nami, Robin, Franky, and that weird looking green guy that is on top on that rock who is about to fire at us with a flaming arrow-WHAT THE HELL!?" yells Usopp as he ducked under an incoming arrow with the tip coated in flames.

Usopp got back up with his feet trembling as he saw the attacker. "Why the hell did that guy try to kill me for!?" Usopp whimpered as he then saw more of the green guys coming out of nowhere and started to attack the Strawhats.

"Looks like they are looking for trouble. Come on!" Sanji said as he ran at one and kicked one of them in the face.

Franky looks the guy at the rock and twists his left arm inwards without moving his left hand and exposes four small holes in his wrist "BEANS LEFT!" Franky rapidly fires multiple explosive pellets at the archer and kills him instantly. His left arm went back to normal as he ran to a couple of green guys and started to punch them repeatedly. He then grabbed one of the green guy's face and tossed him to other green guys.

Robin saw more archers on the cliffs that were about to fire at her. "TREINTA SEIS FLEUR..." hands grew on each of the archers on the cliff and grabbed hold of them "CLUTCH!" the hands then broke the spines of the archers, as they died afterwards. Robin then noticed a couple more of them trying to attack her from behind. "DIEZISEIS FLEUR, TWIST!" arms grew out of the attackers and twisted their bodies so much that their bones snapped into pieces.

Usopp was in complete fear as he saw a group of green guys charging straight at him. "GYAAAHH!" Usopp screamed as he dodged one of the guys attacks. After he dodged, Usopp grabbed his slingshot and aimed at the attackers. "HISSATSU KOUSHOU BOSHI!" Usopp fires a pellet which when it made impact to his attackers, it caused an explosion of pepper around them. The attackers were either blind or were sneezing continuously before Usopp ran to them with his hammer.

"USOPP HAMMER!, USOPP HAMMER!, USOPP HAMMER!, USOPP WAGUMO!, USOPP HAMMER!" Usopp hit his attackers four times with his hammer and one time with a rubberband. The attackers had big bruises on their heads as they were completely knocked out. "That's right! Don't mess with me punk. I am the bravest warrior of the sea and should never be messed with." Usopp said bravely, unaware that one of the green guys was about to hit him from behind, until Nami stopped him by hitting him with her Perfect clima tact.

"Hey brave warrior of the sea. Try to pay attention to your surroundings next time." Nami said as Usopp nodded in fear before firing at the rest of the attackers. Nami then looked at the ones coming at her. "The hell are these guys? THUNDER CHARGE.." the tip of Nami's PCT started to get covered by electricity and then it started to get lose. Nami then started to swing that end like a flail and went straight to her attackers. "SWING ARM!" Nami swung her PCT at her attackers, electrifying them to death at the process.

Sanji did a horizontal kick at a group of attackers in front of him. He then saw two of them trying to do a horizontal slash at him "COLLIER..." Sanji dodged the blows and landed on his hands "...FLIP!" Sanji then thrusted both of his feet to the attackers chin, which caused them to fly in the air and land back on the ground dead. Sanji then spread out his legs and started to spin at a fast rate, hitting anybody around him.

Despite the Strawhats getting the upperhand, there were still more attackers that would attack them. "How many of these guys are their?" Franky asked while punching one of them.

"At this rate, will never find Luffy and Chopper." Nami said before hitting one of them with her PCT. All of a sudden, there was a sound from a horn that could be heard from a distance. The attackers stopped and then started to run away from the Strawhats.

"Huh? What just happened?" Usopp asked as he looked at the attackers running away.

"It must be the sound we heard just now, but where did it come from?" Robin asked.

"Let's forget about that for now, there is a town right over there." Nami said while pointing at a gate.

"Well, we shouldn't be out here any longer, so lets get in there quickly." Usopp said, as he dashed right in the gates, as the rest simply walked through.

**Meanwhile...**

South of the Hyrule fields lays a small village called the Ordon village. There was a house around a big tree, right next to it was a small store. There was a skinny looking man that was throwing rocks at a humongous bee hive that was hanging from the tree. As he threw a rock to the bee hive, the bees came out and started to chase the man, until he jumped in the water. At the end of the village was a ranch with a bunch of blue looking goats walking around it. There was a tall man trying to get the goats in the cabin, but they refuse to listen to him.

Just near the entrance to the ranch was a big house. Inside there were multiple pots and there was also a sumo wrestling arena at the end of the house. There were two beds, one was behind a staircase and another one was on the second floor. What is so important about this place was Luffy was sleeping on the bed on the second floor while Chopper was sleeping at the bed at the first floor. A fat old man with a small white mustache went upstairs to check on Luffy.

"This boy sure can sleep." said the man while looking at Luffy, who was snoring loudly. A girl about Luffy's age then came up the stairs with plate with meat.

"How is he, father?" asked the girl.

"He seems to be okay, Ilia. But he doesn't seem to be getting up anytime soon. I'm starting to get worried" said the man. He then looks at her daughter. "I see you made dinner. What's the occasion?"

"I didn't made it for you, I made it for him so he can recover faster." Ilia said.

"Well he has to wake up first. He can't eat while he is sleeping." the man said until he saw Luffy sit up with his eyes closed and turned to the both of them. Luffy then turned to the plate that Ilia was holding and snatched it out of her hands and ate the whole thing, before giving the plate back to Ilia. He then laid back at the bed and resumed to snore again. The man and Ilia looked at eachother in confusion. "Gee, this guy can eat while sleeping. Now I have seen everything." the man said.

Luffy then quickly sat up in fear. "HOLY COW, I'M DROWNING!!" Luffy yelled, as he scared Ilia and the man. Luffy then calmed down and looked at his surroundings. "Huh? I am not drowning anymore." Luffy said before he looked at Ilia and the man. Luffy got out of the bed and stood up at them. "Who are you guys?" he asked plainly, as the man was trying to recover his composure after the scare Luffy gave him.

"Ahem, It seems that you have recovered. What a relief. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Bo, I am the mayor of the Ordon village." Bo said. "And this is my lovely daughter Ilia." Bo said, while showing Luffy her daughter.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Ilia said, nicely.

"You should be thankful to her since she was the one that brought you here." Bo said. Ilia then looked at her father angrily.

"I am not the one who should receive all the credit, it was him that brought him here." Ilia said as she starts to remember what happen earlier.

**FLASHBACK**

Ilia was having a nice walk out of the village as she was heading to a house just outside it. She looks at the house sadly, as there used to be someone living there. "When will you come back?" Lilia asked before going back to the village until she heard steps that would come from a horse. She turned around to see a man riding a red horse that had Luffy and Chopper unconscious on it. "Epona?" Ilia said as she then looked at the man on her.

"Li.." before she could finish on what she was about to say, the man got off the horse and grabbed Luffy and Chopper. He then put them on the ground in front of Ilia. Ilia looked at them curiously, before she looked back at the man, who suddenly got back on his horse and rushed off. Ilia didn't understand why he would leave some strangers to her, but she didn't had time to think about that as she rushed back to the village to get some help.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"And so she came to me, and I helped you, and that weird looking raccoon back here at our house." Bo said. Luffy then quickly remembered about something.

"Oh yeah, Chopper. Where is Chopper?" Luffy asked.

"Chopper? Do you mean the one that was with you? He is downstairs taking a nap." Ilia said, before Luffy rushed past her and went down the stairs. He then looked at Chopper who was vastly asleep. Bo and Ilia then went downstairs as well.

"He is an odd looking animal. I have never seen his kind of species before." Bo said, before Luffy walked up to Chopper and started to slap his face lightly.

"Oi, Chopper. Get up." Luffy said as he continue to slap Chopper lightly.

"Um, are you sure you should be doing that?" Ilia asked as Luffy was now slapping Chopper even harder. Chopper woke up furiously and transformed to his Heavy point.

"STOP SLAPPING ME!" Chopper screamed as Ilia and Bo were shocked at what they saw except for Luffy.

"Oi, Chopper. You are finally up." Luffy said as Chopper calmed down and turned back to his normal self.

"Oh, its you Luffy. Where are we?" Chopper asked.

"Were at a bald head-ossan's house. They are the ones who helped us get better." Luffy said as he points to Bo and Ilia, who were still in shock at what happened earlier.

"That racoon can transform into a muscle man and it can also talk." Bo said amazed while looking at Chopper.

"I am not a raccoon, I am a reindeer." Chopper said.

"Leave him alone, dad, you obviously have no respect for animals." Ilia said as she knelt down and looked at Chopper happily. "You are very cute, you remind me of Epona." Ilia said while gently rubbing Chopper's right cheek.

"Cute?" said Chopper as he started to blush immensely before jumping back and started to do his happy dance. "Stupid, I am not happy because you called me cute, YOU STUPID HUMAN! Asshole, asshole, asshole, asshole..." Chopper said happily as he continued to do his happy dance.

"You see, dad? He is very happy with me." Ilia said, while Bo just simply scratched his head.

"Anyway, since you two are new around here, you two should probably get to know the people in the village. Lets head outside shall we?" Bo said as he opened the door and went outside along with Ilia.

"Luffy, should we trust these people?" Chopper asked.

"Of course we can, if they helped us, then there is nothing to worry about." Luffy said as he and Chopper were going outside.

As they got outside, they heard a shout from the ranch. "HEEEEYYY, ONE GOT LOOSE! GET IT!!" the guy said as a blue looking goat was running out of the ranch and was heading to a couple of children. Luffy jumped in front of the children and confronted the rampaging goat. Luffy grabbed the goat by its horns and tossed the goat to the left as it landed on the ground. The goat then got up and slowly went back to the ranch.

"WOW!" yelled two of the children, amazed at Luffy's strength, while the other two just looked shock.

"Well, well, it looks like you are quite the strong man." Bo said, pretty impressed with Luffy's strength.

"You are so cool mister." said one of the kids as he went up to Luffy. One was boy with a shirt with no sleeves, another one was a smaller looking boy with a weird hairdo, and has a grumpy expression; A girl taller than the two boys that is looking at Luffy romantically; and there was a blonde hair child, that seems a little shy.

The boy with no sleeves than looked at his friends. "Did you guys see how he flipped that goat like if it was so easy?" The boy with no sleeves said.

"It was okay, I guess...I've seen better though." said the kid with the weird hairdo.

"Oh, Malo, why do you have to be so negative? That was cool and you know it." the girl said, while Malo just simply looked the other way. "Ignore Malo, he is always like that. My name is Beth. And that is Talo and the one over there is Colin." Beth said while pointing at the excited one and the shy one.

"My name is Luffy, and that over there is Chopper." Luffy said while pointing to Chopper. Talo quickly rushed over to Chopper and started to look at Chopper excitedly.

"Wow, its a funny looking reindeer that is walking on two legs!" Talo said, while Chopper was a little freaked out. As Talo was observing Chopper, Colin went up to Luffy.

"That was really cool what you did, mister Luffy." Colin said. Luffy simply laughed.

"It was no problem, I took down bigger and stronger guys then that goat." Luffy said.

"Wow, really?" Talo said as he stopped observing Chopper and looked at Luffy happily. The kids were talking about him and Chopper so much, that it caught the attention of a blonde hair man that was swinging his sword nearby. The man than walked to the kids.

"Whats going on?" The man asked.

"Oh, hello Rusl. The ones unconscious earlier are now awake, and the kids are just talking about how this young man took down a goat earlier." Bo said.

"Is that so?" Rusl asked. He then walked up to Luffy. "My name is Rusl, I am Colin's father. You two must have had a rough time earlier."

"No, we deal with this kind of stuff all the time." Chopper said. Rusl then looked at Chopper.

"A talking reindeer? Hmm..." Rusl said while putting his right hand around his chin. "Well anyway, what brings you lads all the way to Ordon village?"

"Well it all started as we opened the mystery door. Then we went in and we were like floating in the sky for some reason. The we landed on this crazy river, and Chopper fell of the ship, so I stretched my hand to grab Chopper, but then I fell off the ship and then we got separated from our crew and then we woke up and we were right here." Luffy said. Everyone just looked at him strangely and pretty confused.

"Ignore him, he has a little bit of mental illness." Chopper said, while Luffy was confused at the confused looks he got.

"You mentioned about a crew. Did you get separated from your friends?" Ilia asked.

"Yeah, and we don't know much about this place, except that it doesn't seem to have any ten foot bug eye people." Luffy said while everyone else looked confused at him again.

"Can you help us find our friends?" Chopper asked. Rusl was thinking about it and started to look for something in his pocket. He then pulled out a map.

"You said that you landed on a river. All the rivers lead to this lake right here." Rusl said as he points to a big lake on the map. "And were we are right now is all the way down here." Rusl said as he points to small plain that is way far from the lake.

"That far? How are we supposed to get all the way over there?" Luffy asked.

"Tell you what, since you entertained the kids, I will give you this map as a thanks." Rusl said.

"Okay, thanks." Luffy said as Rusl gave him the map.

"Now you are here, you go north through the bridge, you then go through the cave near the pond and then after you get out, you go to your left. You then head straight forward into the fields. Once you are in the fields, you head to the right and until you find a bridge. You go through the bridge and head to the right to see a house. You go in and tell the guy to get you to the lake." Rusl explained as he took out a couple of rupees. "You'll need these in order to use his services. And one more thing, be careful with the bulbins, they attack anyone they see." Rusl said as Chopper felt a little scared.

"I don't know what those are, but if they mess with me, then I'll just kick their asses." Luffy said confidently.

"Do you really have to go now?" Colin asked, as he and his friends started to look sad.

"Yeah, don't worry, we will probably visit you guys again after I become the pirate king." Luffy said as the children felt happy again.

"Well good luck finding your friends." Bo said.

"Thanks, Bald head-ossan. Lets go, Chopper." Luffy said as he and Chopper were about to leave, until Ilia ran up to them.

"Luffy, if you happen to see a man riding a red horse, could you say hi to him for me?" Ilia asked.

"Okay, sure." Luffy said.

"Thank you. Bye." Ilia said before leaving Luffy and Chopper alone. Luffy and Chopper left the village while walking past a house. They then walked through a big bridge. Chopper was holding on Luffy's head as he was to scared to walk through it. Luffy didn't mind so he walked through the bridge and went to the other side. Chopper got off of Luffy's head and started to walk on his own.

They then saw a gate that was blocking there way. "He didn't mention this...oh well, GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy punched the gate and smashed it to pieces. Luffy and Chopper went through and saw a pond that was right next to a cave. They went in the cave and once they got out, they went to the left to see an old shack. They walked to the shack and read a sign that was next to the door that said "On vacation with my sisters." Luffy and Chopper then looked at eachother in confusion, wondering what that meant, but they soon shrugged it off as they started to head to the plains of Hyrule.

They reached to the plains and saw the huge castle in front of them. "Maaaan, that castle looks good even from this distance." Luffy said, while putting his hand over his face to block the rays of the sun.

"It sure does look nice." Chopper said as he looked at the castle as well, until he then noticed something in front of his view. He couldn't tell what it was, but it was getting closer. "Hey Luffy, what is that?" Chopper asked while pointing at the thing. Luffy stopped looking at the castle and looked what was in front of him.

"Hmm...It looks like some fat green guy riding a pig." Luffy said as the creature was getting closer to them.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Those who have played Twilight Princess should know who that guy was. Leave your review and till we meet again in the next update.


	14. Zelda Pt 2

This chapter is kinda short, but its all I can think of right now. Enjoy!

* * *

Bulblin showdown. After they lost track of Luffy and Chopper, the rest of the Strawhat crew, except for Zoro, have started to explore the land called Hyrule and look for them. They came across objects that are interesting, while some other things arent that pleasant. Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Robin and Franky had confronted with a group of green people called the bulblins. The became victorious after a sound of a horn. After the battle, they found a gate that led to a town and went in to continue the search. Aside from them, Luffy and Chopper woke in a small village called Ordon Village. A man name Rusl, gave them instructions to find their crew, and they soon departed afterwards. After they finally got to the plains, then saw an unknown figure approaching them quickly. Who is this man? A friend or foe?

Chapter 14: The great chase, The hero of twilight

"Hmm... It looks like some fat green guy riding a pig." Luffy said as the creature was getting closer to them. The creature could now be seen in clear view. He had two broken horns, his left one being slightly longer than his right one. He was armored on his upper torso, leaving his stomach exposed. He also has ragged brown pants. His eyes didn't have any pupils and they were completely yellow. He was riding a very big, blue, furred pig that had two horns on each side of his head and two horns over its nose. Just like his owner, it has armor, only its on his face.

They continued to head straight towards Luffy and Chopper at great speed. "Luffy, I don't think that guy is friendly." Chopper said, as he was getting a little scared.

"Chopper! Get out of the way!" Luffy yelled as he pushed Chopper out of the way of the creatures path before the creature crashed into a tree. The tree then fell down as the the creature started to face towards Luffy and Chopper.

"What does he want, Luffy?" Chopper asked, as he was leaning on Luffy's leg instead of hiding behind it.

"This guy wants a piece of us! Well, lets give him one!" Luffy said as he cracks his knuckles. Luffy then stretched his arm backwards "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy thrusted his stretched arm towards the creature. The creature didn't expected that kind of move, so he got hit in the face, but was still on his pig. Luffy's hand went back to its normal position as the creature was regaining his balance. He then looks at Luffy curiously before trying to run him over. Luffy jumped out of the way and grabbed a nearby tree, and walked back while holding it.

As the creature turned around, he saw Luffy's arms stretching as Luffy himself was at a far distance. "GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!" Luffy jumped as the force of his hands went back to normal as he sprung towards the creature, and rammed his head into the creature's stomach. The force of the blow was so hard, that it caused the creature to fall off his pig. The creature got up, only to see Chopper in his walk point running straight at him. When he was close, Chopper jumped in the air and transformed in his Heavy point, and as soon as he landed, he punched the creature in the face.

The creature went sliding across the ground, until he did a back roll, and landed on his feet. He saw Chopper running straight at him, trying to punch him in the face again, only for the creature to block it, and counter by punching Chopper on the chest. "GAH!" Chopper cried before the creature grabbed hold of his right arm, and turned around to flip Chopper over his shoulder. After Chopper landed on the ground, The creature was about to hit Chopper at his face, but failed to notice that Luffy was above him.

"GOMU GOMU NO YARI!" Luffy stretched both of his feet straight at the back of the creature's head, which caused the creature land on the ground face first. "You okay, Chopper?" Luffy asked as he was helping Chopper to get up on his feet.

"Yeah.." Chopper said before he saw the creatures pig running straight behind Luffy. "Luffy, look out!" Chopper exclaimed as he shoved Luffy out of the way, before he grabbed the pig by the horns, and tried to flip him over. As Chopper was holding the pig back, Luffy got up to see the creature brushing of the dirt of his face.

Luffy rushed to the creature, only to get hit by the creature's backhand slap. As Luffy was regaining balance, the creature started to rush at him. Luffy then saw him coming, so he grabbed the creature's shoulders, and started to spin his body like a hedgehog. "GOMU GOMU NO MARUNOKO!" Luffy stopped spinning and gave a devastating headbutt at the creatures head. The creature started to lose consciousness, but then he quickly regained it as he smashed Luffy's head like a sandwich. Since Luffy was a rubbermanhe survived the blow, but he fell to the ground in pain.

The creature then raised his fist in the air until Luffy lifted his right foot and hit the creature's chin in the process. The creature grunted in pain as Luffy's foot was still going up in the air. "GOMU GOMU NO ONO!" Luffy then lowers his foot, and stomps the creature on the head with great force. The creature went face first at the ground once again, only this time he didn't get up. Luffy was breathing heavily as he saw Chopper still pushing the pig back. Chopper then lifted the pig's head up, and lets go of the horns in order to grab its neck.

Chopper then lifted the pig, and wrapped his arms around the pig's stomach. He then he flips the pig over with a suplex, as the pig landed on the ground with great force. Chopper got up, and looked at the unconscious pig. He then looked at Luffy, and rushed over to him. "I think we got them." Chopper said exhausted.

"Man, what was that guy's problem?" Luffy asked, as he was looking at the unconcious creature.

"I think it was one of those bulblins that Rusl talked about earlier. I think that bulbin must be the leader." Chopper said.

Luffy then started to think about something. "Hmm...Lets call him King Bulblin." Luffy said, happily. Chopper then looked at Luffy curiously.

"Why?" Chopper asked.

"Because he seems to be like the strongest of the bulbin thingies, since he can take alot of blows. Besides, fat people are usually the kings." Luffy said.

"Really? Why?" Chopper asked.

"Because, they can eat everything they want, and they also eat like six meals a day. Thats why they are so fat." Luffy said, as Chopper was believing everything that Luffy was saying.

"Wow, but what if the king was so fat, that he couldnt walk." Chopper asked, which made Luffy to think about that until he knew the answer.

"That is a good question. You see, they will probably make a thing called cars, which will be like train carts, only for the ground. It can go anywhere and it will be probably be driven by big snails or something." Luffy said as he continues to talk about kings and cars to Chopper, who was getting excited by the stories of Luffy.

While they were talking, they failed to notice that the creature, or King Bulbin which he was called, started to get up and look at the talking pair. He then got a wooden horn and started blow it. The sound echoed through the whole plain as Luffy and Chopper stopped talking to wonder where that sound came from. "What was that?" Luffy asked, until he noticed King Bulbin standing up.

"Oh no, King Bulbin is still alive!" Chopper said as he was pointing to King Bulblin. King Bulblin then started to laugh as more bulblins were starting to show up behind him.

"Woah, there are more of him this time, only they are smaller." Chopper said, as he turned into his walk point.

"Hee hee, then will just kick all of their asses." Luffy said before he and Chopper charging at the group of Bulblins, while King Bulblin rushed to his unconscious pig. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly punches every Bulblin in sight, knocking them out in the process. He then saw couple of bulblin archers that was about to fire at Luffy. "GOMU GOMU NO WHIP!" Luffy then stretches his leg and does a horizontal kick at the archers.

As they got hit, they accidentally fired the arrows in the air. The arrows then started to rain down at Luffy, who was able to dodge every single one of them. Luffy then ran to a couple of more bulblins and started to beat every single one of them. Chopper went running through the group of bulblins in front of him. He then saw two of them riding a pig smaller than King Bulblins; Chopper went running straight at them and jumped right at them, giving them a nasty headbutt. As Luffy and Chopper were finishing them off, King Bulblin was able to help his pig regain consciousness and he got on it afterwards.

King Bulblin then proceeded to charge straight at Luffy. "Luffy, Watch out!" yells Chopper, but it was too late. Luffy turned around only to get run over by King Bulblin's pig. As Luffy fell to the ground, his hat also came flying off of his head, and King Bulblin caught it before it landed on the ground.

"Hey, give me back my hat!" Luffy yelled angrily as he got up. King Bulblin took a moment to look at Luffy's hat, and then started to laugh. King Bulblin then started to rush off to the opposite direction that Luffy and Chopper were supposed to go. "COME BACK, YOU BASTARD!!" Luffy then began to chase King Bulblin.

"Wait Luffy, the lake is this way!" Chopper yelled, but Luffy didn't hear him as he continued to chase King Bulblin. Chopper looked at the way he and Luffy were supposed to go before he started to follow Luffy in his walk point. Unknown to him was that there was someone watching them from afar. That someone then began to follow Chopper.

**Meanwhile...**

Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, and Franky entered to some sort of a medievil town. There was alot of people walking all over the place, not only humans, but big brown orcish men and blueish female fish ladies, which caught Sanji's attention.

"So they are real." Sanji said happily as he somehow started to float towards the fish ladies, until Nami grabbed him by the ear.

"Alright, were are going to split up and get some information. We'll meet back there in that big water fountain in one hour." Nami said, before they started to head in different directions.

Nami started to walk towards the big fountain, until a priest caught her attention.

"Excuse me, but for the sake of peace in Hyrule... would you please make a donation? We are trying to make a fund raising for the people who lost hope." said the priest kindly. Nami started to think about it. She hates giving away money, but since she is not from this planet, she reconsidered it.

"Sure, here you go." Nami said as she gave the rupees she had to the priest.

"Thank you. May the spirit of love descend upon you." The Priest said kindly, while Nami nodded before walking off.

Usopp and Franky walked by a tent, which caught a cheerful man's attention. "Excuse you me you two." said the man. Usopp and Franky turned around to see a happy and weird dressed man. "Yes, you two. How would you like to participate in a fun game for free?"

"Game? What kind of game?" Usopp asked.

"The objective of this game is to collect all the spheres of light in a certain amount of time. The winner will receive 100 rupees." the man said happily, as he took out an orange rupee.

"Is that all? Well, why not? I'll give it a shot." Franky said, confidently.

"Splendid, please follow me into the tent." said the man as he, Usopp and Franky went in the tent to see a big cage that had multiple spheres of different bright colors that were floating in the air. Franky then entered the cage, while three girls started to watch him play. "Now you have only 3 minutes to get all these or you will lose. Don't worry. It's impossible for anybody to lose in this game." said the man until he started to giggle. "Yeah right..." muttered the man quietly, as the countdown for the game started to begin.

"5...4...3...2...1...BEGIN!" Franky started to get all the spheres at the ground. As he got them all, he started to look at the ones out of his reach. "It looks like those are out of your reach sir, but don't worry, you'll find a way...in a million years." muttered the man again.

"Come on, Franky, finish this already." Usopp said impatiently.

"Fine already, STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launched his right hand to the higher part of the cage wall and grabbed hold. He then sprung in the air as he connected his hand back to his arm.

The man's eyes popped out of his head in shock at what he was seeing. The girls that were watching Franky started to cheer for him. Franky then repeated the process as he collected the rest of the spheres with only ten seconds to spare. The girls then jumped for joy as Franky got out of the cage while doing his victory dance. "Ow! That's how I roll baby!" Franky said as he continue to do his victory dance, while the man was still dumbfounded at what just happen. He then got back to reality and looked at Franky happily.

"Congratulations sir, you were able to collect all the spheres in time, here is your prize." the man said as he tried to give Franky the orange rupee, but he was still dancing.

"I'll take that for him." Usopp said as took the orange Rupee.

"I hope you two enjoyed the game...please don't come back." the man said as Usopp was about to leave, until he saw Franky still doing his victory dance.

"Lets go Franky." Usopp said.

"You go on ahead, I will catch up." Franky said as he was dancing. Usopp then decided to leave Franky do his natural thing.

Usopp started to walk through a narrow alley until he saw a little girl who accidently dropped her stuff. "Oh, let me help you with that." Usopp said as he picked up the girls things.

"Thank you so much, It is good to see someone nice around here for a change." said the girl.

"It was no problem for the great captain Usopp." Usopp said bravely.

"Your a captain? That is interesting. My name is Agitha, I like to collect bugs." the girl named Agitha said.

"You collect bugs huh? That's a nice hobby." Usopp said.

"Its not my hobby, it is my desire." Agitha said, which made Usopp wonder what she meant. "You see, bugs are the future. They will soon takeover all of mankind and be the new dominant species of Hyrule. Sadly, that will take centuries until that day that happens. Right now I wish I was a bug and I could probably cuddle with them or maybe something even deeper..." Agitha then closed her eyes and started to groan with pleasure, which made Usopp completey freaked out right now.

"OK...I am going over there will you stay right here." Usopp said, before he started to run away from her as fast as possible.

"Ok, It was nice talking to you." Agitha said, happily as she started to head in another direction. Usopp went running past Sanji, who was trying to charm one of the ladies.

"And so that is why we must marry and have 24 children." Sanji said romantically to the woman in front of him, only to get laughed at by her.

"Here is 10 rupees. Go find someone else." the woman said crudely, before walking off, leaving Sanji to moan in depression. Sanji started to walk with his head down until he noticed a sign near a door.

"Get your fortune told at Fanadi's." Sanji read the sign sadly. Sanji's depression quickly turned to happiness as he rushed in, leaving a trail of dust behind. Sanji goes in the door to see a room that was kinda dark to see. What Sanji was able to see was a fat lady sitting down behind a table that had a fancy crystal ball. Sanji walked up to her kindly. "I read the sign outside and I was wondering if you could read my fortune." Sanji said.

"Ah yes, I foresaw your arrival. I am Fanadi, your foooortune teller for the evening." the woman named Fanadi said, "Now what would yoooou like to know: your future career, or your future love?"

"LOVE!" yells Sanji joyfully.

"Great, but first you'll need to pay 10 rupees for my services." Fanadi said before Sanji gave her the rupees. "Now I will shoooow you the shape of love that you haven't eveeen recognized." Fanadi said before she started to concentrate. "Elihwa sekat gnidaol... tiaw... I SEE!" Fanadi yelled. Sanji was holding his hands with excitement. "I see the throne room of Hyrule castle, and Princess Zelda is there." Fanadi said as she saw a big throne room with a beautiful woman about Sanji's age sitting on her throne.

"Princess...Zelda..." Sanji said before he started to dance with nothing but pure joyness.

"Now go to that place I just mentioned and do...something..." Fanadi said, only to see that Sanji left a long time ago. Sanji was running to the castle as fast as he could, even faster than Usopp when he is scared.

"MELLORINE, MELLORINE, MELLORINE, MELLO-huh?" Sanji stopped dead at his tracks to see Nami impatiently waiting. "NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAAAN!!" Sanji yelled happily as he rushed over to Nami, only to get run over Usopp who was still running for his life, until he stopped in front of Nami.

"This place is full of weirdos." Usopp said while catching his breath.

"Whatever! were you able to get some information?" Nami asked.

"No, I was too busy trying to run for my life." Usopp said.

"-sigh-...I guess the idiot over there doesn't have any info either." Nami said while looking at the unconscious Sanji. Franky then could be seen blowing kisses to his fans.

"Ow! I love this place. I feel so wanted." Franky said as he approached Nami and Usopp.

"You guys are so useless when it comes to getting info." Nami said, before Robin walked up to them with a man with long black hair.

"I think I found someone who might be able to help us. This is Renado, he is the Chief Shaman of the Kakariko village." Robin said.

"I have heard you lost your friends, so I would like to help you on your search. I know someone from my village that could find them for you." Renado said.

"Finally, Robin you are the only one I can trust. Not like those buffoons over there." Nami said happily.

"Oi, Oi, Oi." Usopp and Franky say while Sanji was still unconscious.

"Anyway, how are we going to get to this village?" Usopp asked.

"I have a carriage just outside the west gate. I'll be happy to take you there." Renado said.

"Huh, well alright lets go to this place already." Franky said, as he grabbed the unconscious Sanji as he and the rest of the Strawhats followed Renado to the west gate.

**Meanwhile...**

It was already sunset, as Luffy and Chopper was still chasing King Bulblin at the west part of Hyrule. "GET BACK HERE!!" Luffy yelled while chasing King Bulblin. King Bulblin looked back angrily before blowing his horn again. After he blew his horn, a couple of bulblins riding their big pigs came out of nowhere and started to attack Luffy and Chopper. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!!" Luffy punched one of the bulblin's pig in the face, which then made the pig to fall down with the bulblins on it.

Another Bulblin tried to shoot Luffy down, but Chopper then hit the attacking bulblins pig at the rear, which caused the pig to yelp in pain and run faster than usual. The speed caused the attacking bulbin to lose its balance, and fell off his pig before accidentally firing an arrow in the air. The arrow then went down and it almost landed on King Bulblin's pig face. The pig got scared and fell down, causing King Bulblin to fall down as well.

King Bulblin grabbed some dirt from the ground, and put it in his pocket before getting up. He then looked at Luffy and started to wave Luffy's hat to him. Luffy went running straight to King Bulblin while trying to punch him in the face, only for King Bulblin to dodge and counter with an elbow at the back of Luffy's head. "GUAH!" Luffy cried, before King Bulblin grabbed Luffy, and tossed him back to Chopper. Chopper quickly turned to his Heavy point and caught Luffy. As Chopper helped Luffy to stand up, King Bulblin got back on his pig, and started to head to a big bridge.

"DON'T LEAVE, YOU COWARD!!" Luffy yelled as he chased King Bulblin to the bridge. Chopper then followed Luffy only to see some bulblin block the entry of the bridge with giant, spiked blockade of lumber. The Bulblins then shot an arrow that was on fire to the blockade, and it got caught on fire soon afterwards.

"RAAAAWWWWWRRRRR!!" Chopper roared as he grabbed the two bulblins by the neck and smashed their heads with eachother. Chopper then tried to look through at the blazing wooden spike blockade. "Luffy!" Chopper yelled, as Luffy then looked back to see that he was trapped.

"Damn it!" Luffy yelled before looking at King Bulblin, who was at the other side of the bridge, which was pretty far. King Bulblin then started to charge at Luffy, while Luffy does the same thing with him. They then collided with eachother as Luffy was pushing pig back by its horns. The pig then started to push harder as Luffy was forcefully moving back. "GYAAAAAAH!" Luffy screamed as he too started push even harder, as the pig was now forcefully moving back. Seeing that Luffy was winning, King Bulblin got the dirt he got earlier out of his pocket and threw it to Luffy's eyes.

"AAAHHH, MY EYES!" Luffy cried as let go of the pig to rub his eyes, only for the pig to crash into him, which caused Luffy to fly in the air.

"LUFFY!" Chopper gasped, before heard a sound behind him. Chopper turned around to see a teenager wearing a green tunic that was riding a red horse, and was galloping at Chopper's direction. "WAH!" Chopper gasped as he ducked in fear, only he jumped over the blazing blockade. Luffy began to fall of the bridge to the endless pit below, before the teenager got out some sort of claw. He then shot the claw to Luffy, and pulled him back to the bridge.

King Bulblin recognized the teenager on the red horse, and started to laugh as his pig took a few steps back and charged at Luffy savior.

"HIYAH!" yelled the teenager as he started to charge at King Bulblin as he took grabbed his sword and lifted it in the air. He then started to spin his sword in the air as he got closer to King Bulblin. "HYAA!" yells the teenager as he did spin slash at King Bulblin, which caused King Bulblin to fly off of his pig and into the endless pit below.

"WOAH!" Chopper gasped as he jumped out of the way as the pig went through the blazing blockade and continued to run ahead.

The teenager then lifted his sword in victory as his horse lifted its front hooves in the air. "Cool..." Luffy said before falling asleep.

**Meanwhile...**

Zoro was quietly taking a nap like he usually does, until he felt a presence nearby. Zoro opened his eyes and got up as he took out his swords. "Who's there?" Zoro asked as he looked around the Thousand Sunny for the intruder. He then turned around to see a golden wolf standing on the roof of the cabin. "A wolf?" Zoro said before the wolf started to get ferocious. The wolf then leaped at Zoro as a bright light started to emerge around the area.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

This didn't seem like my best work. Let me know what you guys think by leaving your review.


	15. Zelda Pt 3

I kinda didn't like how the last chapter went, since it was to short. That is why I made a big one this time. Enjoy!

* * *

Captains need help from heroes sometimes. As Luffy and Chopper were in the fields of Hyrule, they were attacked by a strong Bulblin named King Bulblin. Luffy and Chopper have tried their best to defeat him, but every time King Bulblin falls down, he just gets back up again. King Bulblin took Luffy's hat and lured him to a bridge. It seemed that all was lost for Luffy as King Bulblin tossed him out of the bridge when all of a sudden, a teenager with a green tunic saved Luffy and defeated King Bulblin afterwards. Meanwhile, The rest of the strawhats met a man named Renado, who apparently knows someone who knows how to find Luffy and Chopper. He invites the strawhats to his village of Kakariko. When all of this was happening, Zoro went face to face with a golden wolf. What has happen to Zoro after the face off? And who is the teenager in the green tunic?

Chapter 15: To Lake Hylia, Battle with the ancient warrior

Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, and Franky followed Renado through the east gate, and saw a fancy red carriage with two black horses in front of it outside. "Here it is. Lets go in, shall we?" Renado said as he opened the door of the carriage as the Strawhats entered afterwards, except for Franky.

"Sorry, Franky, there is no room for you, I guess you have to share a seat with the driver." Usopp said, while smiling as he slammed the door afterwards.

"That's racism I tell you." Franky mumbled to himself as he sat right next to what appears to be a small child, only he was covered in a robe

He looked at Franky for a while, before he whipped at the horses which caused the horses to start moving towards Kakariko village. "So, Robin told me you are from another planet." Renado said, as Nami was shocked after hearing that.

"Well, we are not from another planet, we are just from another land..." Nami said, trying to cover her identities.

"Its alright, I already am aware that their are other planets out there besides this one." Renado said kindly.

"How is that?" Usopp asked.

"Not long ago, there was a someone that claimed to be from another planet, and invited Link to be in his special tournament. I vaguely remember if it was like that, however, but I'm certain it did happen." Renado said.

"Link?" Nami said.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention about him." Renado said as he was about to explain who Link was. "As you might know, Hyrule is one of the most peaceful lands that has ever existed. It is govern by our majesty, Princess Zelda." Renado said, which then caught Sanji's attention.

"I heard that name from the fortune teller, she said that Zelda is my future love." Sanji said, while looking back at the castle joyfully.

"Every pretty girl you see is always your future love, but they always reject you at the end." Usopp said while Sanji glared at him.

"Anyway, everyone in Hyrule loves the ways that Zelda governs Hyrule. Those were the peaceful times, until that day." Renado said, as he put his hand around his chin. "Seven months ago, terrible creatures emerged from the darkness and attacked Hyrule castle. Despite Hyrule having the most skilled swordsman, they were easily defeated by the creatures. They soon took over the throne of Hyrule, as the beautiful land soon turned into a land of twilight. Everyone lived in fear as the creatures took over everything in , there was one man that would save us all." Renado said as he then looked out the window.

"An ordinary teenager named Link, stood up and defeated the creatures from the twilight as he was the chosen from the goddesses. He went to Hyrule castle and defeated the leader, which caused the dreaded Twilight to disappear forever." Renado said happily, but then turned into a confused expression. "But it seems that something evil is about to rise once more." Renado said.

"What do you mean?" asks Robin.

"The creatures of this world started to act violent with eachother. Bulblins would now attack anyone they happen to see." Renado said, which made Usopp get scared. "Their also has been some terrible storms recently, which happens every three days or so." Renado said as he looked outside to see some dead bulblins as they pass through. Usopp was grossed out just by looking at them. "Well, you shouldn't worry about this dilemma, I am sure that it would soon go away. Right now, we should be at Kakariko village." Renado said, as the carriage was now heading into a mountain area.

The Strawhats then saw a small village, that looked like a came out of a western film. Their were a couple of big brown ogreish looking people that were called Gorons around the buildings. There was also a big pond at the end of the village. The carriage stopped as they got out of the carriage to look at their surroundings. Franky got of the driver seat as the kid that was driving suddenly jumped off of the drivers seat and started to run away. "What is that kid's problem?" Franky asked.

"Oh, he comes every now and then. He likes to do silly things in the village all the time." Renado said, as a moderate fat man with red hair at the back of his head with a welding helmet, approached Renado.

"You finally came back, Renado. And I also see you brought company with you." said the red hair man.

"Oh, it is you, Barnes. I brought these people here in order to help them with their problem. Have you seen the postman?" Renado asked.

"Yea, he still it at the inn, still counting the letters he has." the man named Barnes said.

"Thank you, Barnes." Renado said, before facing towards the Strawhats.

"Please follow me." said Renado, as he lead the Strawhats to a big inn. They entered the inn, which had tables at the first floor and a counter in the right corner. They then saw a man with a red hat and white clothing looking at some letters.

"Okay, This one is for Masahiro Sakurai for a demand to include Sonic the Hedgehog in some game, and here is one for Jack Thompson on how much he sucks.." The man mumbled to himself as Renado and the Strawhats came up to him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Postman. We are in need of your assistance." Renado said. The man referred to as the postman got up and looked at Renado.

"Yes sir, how may I help you?" asked the Postman.

"The people here have lost their friends and they need help on finding them." Renado said, before the Postman got out a sketch book and walked towards the Strawhats.

"Okay, If you be so kind to give me their descriptions, I will draw them in this sketch book." the postman said as he took out a pencil.

"Well okay, One is like about my height, has a straw hat, wears blue trouser and a red vest and a pair of sandals. He also has a scar under his left eye and has black hair. He is also the most stupidest person ever, so dont forget ot right that down." Usopp said as the postman was drawing what he was hearing.

"The other one is a gorilla." Franky said.

"He is not a gorilla, you idiot." Usopp said.

"Allow me to describe Chopper; he is a small humanoid reindeer who wears a pink hat with a white X on it, he has a metal plate around his left antler and he also has a blue nose." Robin explained as the Postman continued to draw.

"Okay, are these them?" asked the postman as he show the strawhats the drawings of Luffy and Chopper, which turned out exactly as they were described.

"Wow, that is too good of a drawing." Usopp complimented. As Usopp was complimenting the postman's drawing, Nami was writing a letter. After she finished writing the letter, she gave it to the postman.

"Once you find them, give them this." Nami said as she hands the letter to the postman.

"Understood, madam, I will be right back." the Postman said as he than out of the inn with incredible speed.

"Huh, that was quick." Sanji said as sat down on chair near a table.

"While we are waiting, why don't you try take a tour in the village." Renado said.

"Meh, why not? Better than sitting down all day." Franky said as he went outside. He went outside and smiled at his surroundings, He then took a deep breath of fresh air, before coughing of some dust he inhaled as well. "Blah, Were can you get a shower around here? I'm stumped." Franky said grumpily.

"Why don't you take a bath at the hot springs?" A goron said while walking up to him.

"Hot springs, huh? Where is it?" Franky asked.

"It is just right above us, brother. I could get you there faster if you want?" The goron asked.

"Sure, why not?" Franky said.

"Good, now get on my back." the Gordon said. Franky took off his sunglasses and looked at the goron, weirdly.

"Get on your back? Listen, just so you know, I don't do that kind of stuff unless if your were some hot female, then I'll do otherwise." Franky said.

"No, I mean get on back so I can launch you towards the hot spring." the Goron explained as he curled into a ball.

"Okay, but you better not do any funny business or I'll hit you." threatens Franky as he got on the goron. The goron then started to shake and after a couple of seconds, he opened up to his normal stance, which the force caused Franky to fly in the air. "WWOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAHHH!" screamed Franky while he was in midair until he landed near the hot springs. He then saw a nice hot spring with a couple of gorons resting in it.

"Ahh, would you like to join us, brother?" asked one of the gorons. Franky just took his time looking at all the gorons and no female in sight.

"Whatever." Franky said before taking off his hawaian T-shirt and dived in the hot springs. His head then popped out of the water and then he started to relax. "Well, this isnt so bad. Despite showering with big brown men with nipples that are rock solid, this is totally relaxing." Franky said as he began to sleep. Usopp came out of the inn and started to look around the place as well.

"I wonder if they have any stores around here?" Usopp asked to himself as he then saw a sign with a bomb on it.

"Hmm, this place looks like a bomb shop." Usopp said before going inside the bomb shop. The place was nothing big, but it did have various kinds of bombs behind the counter.

"Oh hey, you where one of the folks who came with Renado earlier." the man behind the counter said, that turned out to be Barnes.

"Hi, I was wondering what kind of bombs do you have?" asks Usopp.

"Interested in explosives aren't ya? Well, you came to the right place. Here we have standard bombs." Barnes shows an ordinary bomb. "A water bomb, which can be used underwater." Barnes shows a bomb that looks like a fish holding a bomb in its mouth."And we have a bombling, which can walk on the ground for a while before it explodes." Barnes shows some sort of insect curled into a ball.

"A bomb that could walk on its own? Amazing." Usopp said as he was about to touch a bombling, but the bombling almost bit him before curling back into a ball.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention that it bites. Anyway, which one would you like to buy?" Barnes asked. Usopp takes out the orange rupee out his bag.

"How much can I get with this?" asks Usopp. Barnes eyeballs popped out of his head as he saw the orange rupee.

"Well now lets see.." Barnes said joyfully as he made some calculations.

During the same time, Robin got out of the inn and started to walk around the village. She noticed a very big pond at the end of the village, so she walked up to it and sat down near shore. "This pond...is quite refreshing in some way..." Robin said, as she then notices the boy who rode the carriage earlier, sitting right next to her. "Oh hello, what is your name?" Robin asked, as the caped boy slowly looked at Robin. The caped boy then gave robin some sort of ocarina, before running out of the village.

Robin saw the boy leave before she looked at the ocarina the boy gave her. "What an odd child. I wonder why he gave me this for?" Robin asked before putting the ocarina away. As that happened, Usopp came out of Barnes bomb shop, with a bag full of different kind of bombs.

"Now there will be no man that would dare to face me now." Usopp said while having a big grin on his face as he walked back to the inn until he noticed something flying in the clouds. "What was that?" Usopp asked, as the creature in the sky flew away. Usopp simply shrugged it off before heading back to the inn.

Back at the inn, Sanji and Nami were discussing to Renado about their adventures.

"Interesting. And you survived through all of that? Its quite impressive." Renado said.

"Yeah when your are the one not doing all that, then it is impressive." Nami said, trying not to remember the things that happened to her during her journey with her crew.

"We have confronted lots of situations that seemed impossible to face at first, but we manage to pull them off at the end. Thanks to the captain, of course." Sanji said.

"I see, Well you have certainly come a long wa..." Renado looked outside as the sky was now getting and could barely see some lightning in the clouds. "Not again...Its best that we stay inside for a while. You should call your friends to come back inside." Renado said.

"No problem, I'll get them." Nami said, as she got up and went out of the inn. "Oi, get your butts back in here, there is a storm coming!" Nami yelled, as Usopp went walking inside the inn, follow by Robin. Franky got out of the hot springs and put on his hawaiian shirt.

"I was just enjoying this thing, damn storm." Franky muttered to himself, as he walked back to the inn while a noise of a thunder could be heard.

**Meanwhile...**

It was daytime once again as the storm was finally over. At the northern parts of Hyrule, there was an abandon village, that were infested with cats and one chicken. There were broken windows and everything looked disordered, but it didn't bother the cats. The only place that was still in good condition was a small house at the end of the village. Inside was Luffy, who was unconscious after his gruesome fight with King Bulblin. Chopper was putting bandages at the back of Luffy's head.

"Man, that guy can sure hit Luffy hard." Chopper said, as he continues to put bandages on Luffy's wound. Luffy then started to slowly wake up. "Luffy, you shouldn't get up yet." Chopper said, worriedly.

"Its okay, I am fine." Luffy said while rubbing at the back of his head. Luffy the looked at his surroundings to see a room filled with cats. "Where are we?" Luffy asked as one of the cats jumped on Luffy's lap.

"We are in a hidden village. nobody is going to attack us here." Chopper said. Luffy continued to rub the back of his head, until he remembered something.

"Oh yeah, what happen to that elf guy that took down King Bulblin?" Luffy asked as he looked around the room to see no sign of him.

"Elf guy? Oh, you mean Link. He is outside feeding his horse." Chopper said. Luffy got out of bed and went outside to see a teenager with green tunic, with a sword and sheild on at his back, feeding his horse that is red and has white hair. The teenager heard a sound of a door opening as he turned around to see Luffy coming out of the house.

"Ah, I see you are awake." said the teenager.

"Your that elf guy that took down King Bulblin on that bridge." Luffy said as he points at the teenager.

"Elf? Why, yes I did defeat king Bulbin back at the bridge, but I am not an elf." The teenager said as he finished feeding his horse. As the teenager did that, Chopper came out of the house.

"Luffy, I am not done healing you." Chopper said before looking at Link, "Oh hi, Link. I guess you already met Luffy." Chopper said.

"Yes I, have." resplied the teenager named Link before looking at Luffy.

"I am kinda surprised to see someone take on King Bulblin besides me. My name is Link. Your friend Chopper has told me a lot about you and your travels." Link said.

"Ha ha, yeah, We have fun doing that, right Chopper?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, fun..." Chopper said, as remembers the bad things that happened to him during those travels.

"Anyway, Chopper has told me that you lost your crew." Link said.

Luffy nodded in response, "We were heading to where our crew was, but that stupid King Bulblin came out of nowhere and attacked us." Luffy said angrily.

"He then took Luffy's hat and we had to chase him in the opposite direction we were supposed to go. Luffy could of died, but thanks to you Link, you saved him." Chopper said.

"It was no problem at all, I like to help others in need." Link said said with a smile, "By the way, I don't suppose you were heading towards Lake Hylia, were you?"

"Lake Hylia? I think so, why?" Chopper asked.

"I know where it is. If you guys want, I can take you there." Link said.

"Really? Cool, you are a nice elf." Luffy said, while doing his usual smile.

"No problem at all, and I am not an elf." Link said before getting on his horse. "We should get there by sunset. You have been sleeping all night yesterday, are you sure you want to go now?"

"No problem, I can...WHAT!? I WAS ASLEEP ALL NIGHT!?" Luffy gasped. Luffy then looked around the whole village until he found a couple of eggs on the ground. "Don't worry, I found some food." Luffy said before eating all of them in one gulp. Link was dumbfounded to see Luffy eat that fast. "Well, I'm ready. Lets get going." Luffy said happily, before he started to walk out of the village.

"His appetite is incredible. Does he always eat like that?" Link asked.

"Yes. When it comes to food, there is no stopping him." Chopper said before he and Link started to follow Luffy out of the village. As they got out of the village, and they saw three bulblins aiming at them with their arrows.

"Alright, you guys stand back while I--HUH!?" Link gasped as he saw Luffy's arm stretching.

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy punches one of the Bulbins so hard, that it went flying off the edge of the mountain ground. Chopper transformed into his heavy point and punched one of the bulbins at its head. Link was still in shock, but soon got back to his senses as he got his bow and fired an arrow at the last bulblin at its chest, which made it die afterwards. Link put his bow away as Chopper transformed to his walk point.

"If I may ask... How did you stretch your hand like that?" Link asked curiously.

"Oh, I ate a devil fruit that turned me into a rubber man." Luffy said while pulling his cheek.

"Devil fruit? I don't know what those are, but I'll ask later. Come on, lets get going." Link said as he, Luffy and Chopper started to walk through the mountain road. A couple of minutes later, They were out of the mountains to see the beautiful field of Hyrule, also with the view of the backside of Hyrule castle. After the sight seeing, they started to walk in the fields. "So, what exactly brings you and your crew here anyway?"

"We came from another world, but this door with a shape of a hand on it took us to another planet. Then we met with these cool plumbers named Mario and Luigi, and then I defeated this big turtle named Bowser. Then this guy Merlon, who Franky calls a weeny, told us to find these hearts that can help us get to our planet. We found one and then we went here and..." Luffy explained, before Chopper stopped him.

"Luffy, he doesn't know what you are talking about, so there is no use on getting further." Chopper said.

"I completely understand." Link said.

"You see, He didn't.. say what?" Chopper asked.

"I understand, I know who Mario, Luigi and Bowser are. They use to be competitors at the tournament that Master Hand always take hold." Link said as they went through a small bridge.

"You do? How do you know that?" asks Luffy.

"I use to be a competitor myself." Link said, while Luffy and Chopper eyes started to spark with joy.

"You use to be a competitor? No wonder you are so strong." Luffy said while Chopper got out his autograph book and a pen.

"Can I have your autograph, please?" Chopper asked. Link grabbed the pen and signed his name under Mario's signature, he then gave the book back to Chopper, as Chopper looked at the Link's signature with joy.

"Master Hand told me that my descendant use to be a competitor himself. He has competed in that tournament twice in a row. Master Hand told me that he picked me to take his place." Link said as he they were now at the east side of Hyrule fields, "I have made a lot of friends during that tournament. There was a yellow mouse, a driver with great abilities, and Bowser was their as well." Link said, as it surprised Luffy and Chopper.

"I didn't expect that guy was in that tournaments too." Luffy said, surprised.

"Aww, and I didn't get his autograph." Chopper said sadly.

"I heard from Master hand said that I was going to participate again in a few weeks, but it was months since he said that. I wonder what is going? Link asked as they now reached to the shed near lake Hylia.

Link got off of his horse. "Alright, Epona, I'll be back in a while. Just hang out around here for now." Link said, as his horse, Epona, nodded happily before strotting away in the fields.

"She said that you should take your time." Chopper said. Link turned to Chopper with confused look.

"You can understand her?" Link asked.

"Yeah, I can understand what other animals are saying." Chopper said.

"Interesting, no wonder Luffy picked you to be a part of your crew, you have a nice talent." Link said kindly, before Chopper began to do his happy dance.

"Idiot, I am not happy because you said that to me, YOU STUPID ELF!! ASSHOLE, ASSHOLE, ASSHOLE, ASSHOLE..." Chopper repeatedly said while dancing with joy.

"You seem happy to me and once again, I am not an elf." Link said before he opened the door of the small house and going inside while Luffy and Chopper did the same. They entered to see a ladder right in front of them, but instead they went by the ladder and went to a tall, happy looking clown.

"Well, if it isn't the hero of Hyrule, Link. What a pleasant surprise." said the tall clown, happily of course.

"Hello Falbi, how is business?" Link asked.

"Same as usual, So did you come here to talk or did you wanted to try the 'Flight-by-fowl' challenge?" Falbi asked.

"I'm here to take my friends to the lake, so yes, were here for that challenge." Link said.

"Splendid, next up for fantastication...TWO BIG GUYS!!...and a little one." Falbi said, while Chopper was hanging on Luffy's head with fear due to the yell that Falbi did earlier. "Okay, since this is Link we are talking about, the ride will be free of charge for you three. Now just grab a cucco of any color and have fun landing." Falbi said as Luffy looked behind him to see cuccos walking around.

"Those aren't cuccos, those are chickens." Luffy said before grabbing the brown cucco, while Link got a white one.

"Now since this is your first time, I will show you what to do. You simply hold the cucco above your head, and jump off while the cucco will do all the flying. Have fun." Falbi said before stepping aside.

"Sounds easy. Lets go, Chopper." Luffy said, while Chopper was still hanging on his head.

"Ok..." Chopper said, fearfully as Luffy was now at the edge of the house.

"Lets fly!" Luffy exclaimed as he jumped off the ledge as the cucco began to flap its wings like crazy.

"WOAH!" Chopper screamed as he closed his during flight. Luffy on the other hand was having the time of his life, until he noticed his ship in a distance.

"Look Chopper, there is our ship!" Luffy exclaimed while Chopper opened his eyes to see for himself.

"I see it. We finally found our crew!" Chopper exclaimed before closing his eyes afterwards.

"Yahoo! Thousand Sunny, here we come!" Luffy yelled, as they flew towards the sunny. At the same time, Zoro was looking at his sword, the Wado Ichimonji, as he was laying on his back.

"To take down the opponent's spirit, huh?" Zoro said as he starts to remember what happened yesterday.

**FLASHBACK**

Zoro woke up, and slowly got up to see that he was at a different place. The ground was covered with fog, and there were different kinds of buildings and locations in the are. "That damn wolf, Where am I?" Zoro asked before he felt a presence behind him. Zoro quickly turned around to see the same golden wolf that attacked him earlier. Zoro took out his swords before a light blinded him for a second. After Zoro regained vision, he saw that the golden wolf was now big armored skeleton with a red glowing eye on the right side of his face.

"Who are you!?" Zoro asked furiously, as he got ready to attack, but the skeletal warrior stood at the same place.

"Do not be alarmed. I wont hurt you." said the warrior, but Zoro didn't lose his guard. "I am one of the ancient warriors of a distant past that would challenge the strongest swordsman I come face to face." the warrior said, as Zoro let down his guard.

"Strong swordsman, huh? I like what I'm hearing." Zoro said.

"You have come from a distant world, and I could sense you have fought tremendous battles in the past. As a hero's spirit, allow me to test your abilities, young swordsman." the warrior said known as the Hero's spirit before unsheathing his sword.

"Heh, I've got no problem with that. Lets go!" Zoro yelled before leaping at the Hero's spirit. Zoro did a vertical slash at the spirit, but the warrior simply blocked it with his shield. The warrior then pushed Zoro with his shield before he swung his sword horizontally, but Zoro did a back flip to avoid it. As Zoro landed on his feet, he tried to slash the warrior again, only this time the warrior swung his sword in order to clash blades with Zoro. Zoro and the warrior stared at one another as they pushed with their swords with great force.

They then jumped back, and Zoro took the opportunity to slash the warrior at his legs, but the warrior jumped over the slash and countered with a jump attack. Zoro quickly roll out of the way before slashing the warrior at his back. "GUH!" cried the spirit, before he hits Zoro with his shield.

"GAH!" Zoro cried, before he was able to land on the ground with his hands, and then landed back on his feet. The warrior then charged at Zoro while holding his sword in the air, as Zoro waited for him to get closer.

"TORA GARI!" Zoro does a powerful downward slash at the spirit, but the warrior somehow roll out of the way, and appeared behind Zoro's back. The spirit then lifted his sword in the air and swung it down at Zoro, only for Zoro to lift his swords in the air in order to block it. Zoro then pushed the warrior away, "TATSU MAKI!" Zoro then spin, causing a tornado of cutting waves around him. After he performed the move, he looked around to see that the warrior was nowhere in sight.

Zoro then heard the sound of someone running at him from behind him. Zoro quickly swung his sword behind him, only for his wrist to get caught by the warrior. The spirit then used his shield to hit Zoro in the face. "GYA!" Zoro cried as he was knocked in midair. After the blow, The warrior then lifted his sword and was about to slash at Zoro, but Zoro used his foot to hit the warrior at his chin, which caused the warrior to lose his focus. As the warrior was regaining his senses, Zoro put one of his swords away and hold his swords in a parallel position.

"NITORYU NIGIRI..." Zoro charges at his opponent "TOUROU!" Zoro jumps and does an upward slash at the warrior's head, but the warrior kept his balance. "OUTOUROU!" Zoro then slashes at the warrior's head again, but the warrior still hasn't lost his balance. "HIRAMEKI!" Zoro once again slashed the warrior's head, only this time the warrior started to lose his footing. "SAMON!" Zoro does one more powerful slash at the warrior's head, as the warrior finally fell down to the ground. Zoro then took heavy breaths after doing that devastating combo.

Zoro then was surprised to see the warrior standing up. The warrior then split up into four clones of himself. "Oh great..." Zoro said as he took out his third sword and held it with his teeth while the five warriors started to charge at Zoro. One of the warriors slashed at Zoro, who blocked it with his sword. He then noticed another warrior trying to attack him from behind, but was able to block him with his other sword.

Zoro then saw another warrior in front of him trying to cut Zoro in half, but Zoro tilted his head so he can block the blow with the sword that he was holding with his teeth. Zoro was now trapped as he could not move due to him blocking the attacks of the clone warriors. "Where are the other two?" Zoro asked, before he realized that the two clones were in midair, with their swords facing right at Zoro. Zoro then used all his strength to push the clones out the way before jumping to the warriors that were in midair.

Zoro then did an upward slash at one of them and then kicked the other one at his torso. The warriors that were in midair landed on the ground roughly as Zoro landed easily before he put two of his swords in his sheathe. He then looked back to see the five warriors charging at him. Zoro then grabbed the sword that he was holding with his teeth and took out his sheathe. He then put the sword in the sheath as he went into a crouching position.

"ITTORYU LAI..." Zoro then put his sheathed sword on right hand and grabbed the hilt of the sword as the warriors got closer. "SHISHI SONSON!" Zoro then unsheathed his sword so fast that it went right through the warriors, but the warriors didn't seem to be injured. Zoro slowly sheath his sword before the warriors scream in pain as four of the warriors vanished into thin air. The real warrior then landed on his knees as his shield was then cut in half.

The spirit looked at the sky for some time until he got up and looked at Zoro. "Excellent, your are indeed capable of being the strongest swordsman that has ever existed." the Hero's spirit said, which made Zoro smirk. "But right now, you are not capable of defeating anyone stronger than me."

"What makes you say that?" Zoro asked.

"It was impressive that you were able to cut my shield, but it will take more than just cutting material objects to defeat your opponent." the Hero's spirit said. "You see, in order to insure your victory, you must cut something that no ordinary swordsman can cut and that is the spirit."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hmm, cutting the spirit seems like an interesting task. I guess I'll try it on a strong opponent someday." Zoro said as he put his sword, the Wado Ichimonji, back into it's sheathe, as he was about to sleep until...

"ZOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO RRO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO!"

Zoro opened his eyes and got up to see Luffy and Chopper flying towards the ship. "Luffy?" Zoro said as the cucco Luffy was holding was getting tired, as Luffy and Chopper flew down towards Zoro with great speed. "WAIT LUFFY, NOT HERE!" Zoro yelled, but Luffy crashed right at him as explosion of dust happened soon afterwards. After the dust cleared off, Luffy could be seen laughing as Chopper and Zoro were knocked out.

"Zoro, we finally found you. Are you happy to see us?" Luffy asked, while Zoro got up looking at Luffy angrily.

"What the hell, Luffy!?" Zoro asked, as Chopper was regained consciousness.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Link saw Luffy arguing with Zoro. "It looks like he made it. I'll see you later, Falbi." Link said before he lifted his cucco in the air and started to fly where Luffy is at.

"Anytime, come visit again." Falbi said as Link was now getting closer to the Luffy's ship.

"Why do I always have to suffer the things you carelessly do all the time!?" Zoro asked as he saw Link land right behind him.

Luffy turned around and saw Link. "Oi Link, I would like for you to meet my first mate, Zoro." Luffy said happily. Zoro looked at Link curiously.

"Um, yes?" Link asked as he was uncomfortable being looked like if he was some sort of freak.

"Luffy, who is the elf?" Zoro asked simply, which then caused Link to fall down in surprise.

"I am not an elf." Link said as he got back up.

"This is Link, he used to be one of the competitors at the tournament Master hand held." Luffy said.

"Yeah, you should of seen him, Zoro. He took down a big fat goblin with one hit. He is like the best swordsman..." Chopper stopped talking as Zoro was giving him a nasty glare. "Uh, the second best swordsman ever. Heh heh." Chopper said, as he was little scared of Zoro. Luffy then started to look around the ship, but to saw nobody else.

"Oi Zoro, where is everyone?" Luffy asked.

"They went to look for you guys after you fell off the ship. It looks like that was a stupid decision after all." Zoro said.

"Hmm, it will be boring to find those guys. Why don't we start to look for that mystery heart that we are supposed to find." Luffy said.

"But what about the others?" Chopper asked. Luffy then put his hand around his chin and started to think deeply.

"I got it, how about if we yell really loud that they would come rushing back here?" Luffy said, as his brilliant idea did not impress anyone.

"How about we just leave a note?" Zoro asked, as he got out piece of paper and wrote some stuff down.

"That was a good idea Zoro. You sure are smart." Luffy said while doing his usual grin.

"Its not that I'm smart, It's just that your stupid." Zoro said rudely.

"But where do we look first? This place is huge." Chopper said.

"If I make a suggestion, I may know some people that might help you." Link said, as he got everyone's attention. Link then points to the other side of the lake. "There is place called the mirror chamber just right up there. There are some sages that might know of the whereabouts of the object you speak of." Link said as Luffy then got excited.

"Yosh, lets head to that place now. Let's go guys." Luffy said as he, Zoro, Chopper and Link got off the ship and started to walk through the wooden plain.

**Meanwhile...**

Back at the big bridge, King Bulblin's pig went walking straight to the edge of the field as he heard someone climbing. He then saw King Bulblin pulling himself back to the field. King Bulblin got up and started to pick up a scent, he then smirked and got out two big shields that were attached to his pig, he then wrapped the shields around his arms and got on his pig, before heading straight to Kakariko village.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Looks like Zoro didn't learn a hidden skill afterall...or did he? Leave your review, please.


	16. Zelda Pt 4

Here is a sort of a shocking chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The search for the heart has begun. Luffy and Chopper met a young hylian named Link, that helped them to defeat Kinb Bulblin. Link then helped them by escorting them to Lake Hylia, where Zoro currently resides. In the meantime, Zoro has faced a strong warrior from a distant past. Zoro and the warrior then fought a tremendous battle with each other with Zoro becoming the victor. The spirit explains that if he wanted to defeat stronger opponents, then he has to learn how to cut the spirit of the swordsman. As Zoro was in deep of thought, Luffy and Chopper were able to reunite with him by crashing into him. Link then pinpoints to a place where they might be able to find the mystery heart. As this was happening, the dreaded King Bulblin somehow survived and began to go to Kakariko village. Will the Strawhats in Kakariko be able to take down whats coming to them? And what will Luffy and the gang will encounter in the mirror chamber?

Chapter 16: Kakariko village under attack, Evil rises once more.

Luffy, Zoro, Chopper, and Link went walking to Fyer's house, until Luffy came across with the cannon with legs. "Ohhhh, what is this thing? It looks so cool." Luffy said in amazement.

"That's a cannon that launched me into the city in the sky." Link said. Luffy and Chopper looked at Link with big sparkling eyes.

"City in the sky!? And you used this cannon to get there? That must have been fun!" Luffy said in excitement. While Luffy and Chopper were admiring Link, Zoro saw something shiny in the grass.

"Oi Luffy, look what I found." Zoro said as he picked up a rupee.

"Wow, a crystal. What is that doing out here?" Chopper asked while looking at the rupee.

"That is a rupee. It is the currency of this land. You can find them just around anywhere here in Hyrule." Link said as he walked up to them. Luffy snatched it out Zoro's hand to get a better look at it.

"Man, its shiny. I'll keep it." Luffy said as he put the rupee in his pocket.

"That's fine, we should get going anyway." Link said as they went to Fyer's house.

"Oh, if it isn't Link and some more strangers." Fyer said. Luffy looked at the sad clown curiously.

"I can't tell if he said that in a happy or a sad way." Luffy whispered to Chopper.

"Hello Fyer, we are heading to the Gerudo desert. Do you mind getting us a lift?" Link asked.

"Ha ha, no problem, Link. That will be ten rupees for the ride." Fyer said. Link got out a yellow rupee out of his pocket and gave it to Fyer.

"How is this depressed clown going to help us?" Zoro asked.

"You'll find out." Link replied.

"Okay fellas, step on in and I'll get you to Gerudo desert in no time." Fyer said as he stepped out of the way to let Link and Strawhats in. The gate then immediately closed as Fyer went to the lever of the musical box and started to crank it as music started to play. The house then started to move as the roof opened up to let out a big cannon that was aiming at the desert. The cannon then fired as Luffy, Zoro, Chopper and Link went flying at a great speed.

"YAAAAAAHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO!!" Luffy exclaimed with joy, as Chopper and Zoro were hanging on to him for dear life.

"WAAAAAAAH!" Chopper cried as they were now getting close to the desert. Link somehow was able to land on the sand at ease while the others landed so hard that their upper bodies got in the sand. Luffy then quickly got out of the sand and started to laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! That was so fun! Right guys?" Luffy asked as he saw Chopper and Zoro getting out of the sand. Zoro was at the least of being happy as he spat out some sand that was in his mouth.

"Would it kill it to make a flight of stairs instead of using a cannon?" Zoro said grumpily as Link was quickly looking at his surroundings.

"What's the matter, Link?" Chopper asked.

"We have to keep going. We don't know when those will show up." Link said as he started to run.

"Hmm? What will show up?" Luffy asked as then he saw some sort of creature popping out of the sand and flew straight to Luffy before Zoro slashed it in half.

"Leevers! Run!" Link exclaimed as they now started to run in the desert. A couple of Leevers popped up behind them, but Zoro took care of them by slashing them with one sword.

"Gah! Run away, run away!" Chopper cried in fear as he running in the desert as fast as he could while in his walk point, but he failed to notice that a Leever was trying to attack him from behind.

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy punched the leever, killing it in the process.

"Hurry, head to that gate!" Link yelled while pointing at a wooden gate.

Zoro went ahead, and slashed right through the gate, as everyone else got through. "They won't follow us here. We can continue without delays." Link said.

"Phew...That was a scary desert." Chopper said until he noticed that he couldn't see Luffy anywhere. "Hey, where is Luffy?" Chopper asked until he saw Luffy running around like crazy.

"GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Luffy screamed as he was running around in circles.

"Whats wrong with him?" Link asked.

"He must have gone crazy due to the heat again." Zoro said as he was seeing Luffy punching the sand repeatedly.

"But we have been only out here for a couple of seconds." Link said as he saw Luffy swinging his arms in the air.

"I think it has to do with him punching that Leever from before." Chopper said as Luffy was yelling at the sand.

"He punched a Leever? Those have spikes around them. Who knows what kind of diseases you can get just by touching them." Link said, astonished to see someone to actually punch a leever.

"You are going to get use to his antics later on." Zoro said as he then started to walk towards to Luffy. Luffy now has foam coming from his mouth as Zoro got closer. "Chopper, get ready to give him a shot." Zoro said as Chopper got out a shot with a big needle out of his backpack. "Oi Luffy, come here." Zoro said. Luffy turned around viciously at Zoro, who thought he was a giant riceball with tiny legs and arms.

"RICE BALL HEAD! I AM GOING TO EAT YOU!!" Luffy stated as he started to run towards Zoro.

"Riceball? Wait Luffy!" Zoro said as he dodged Luffy, who was trying to bite Zoro's head off.

"COME BACK HERE YOU GIANT TALKING RICE BALL!!" Luffy exclaimed as he charged at Zoro again.

"Damn, I guess I have to beat you out of it." Zoro said as he put up his fists. Luffy threw a punch at Zoro, who dodged it and countered by trying to hit Luffy's face, but Luffy tilted his head and then tryed to bite Zoro's hand, which Zoro quickly retrieved it before that could happen.

"TAKE ME TO YOUR CURRY GOD, OR I AM GOING TO SWALLOW YOU WHOLE!" Luffy exclaimed as Link was about to help Zoro.

"Back off, elf boy. I can take him." Zoro before dodging one of Luffy's punches.

"Is that guy always that grumpy." Link asked.

"Yeah, he is a grumpy swordsman who can't tell which way is right or left. But, he is very useful against fights... atleast..." Chopper said.

"GOMU GOMU NO BAKU BAKU!" Luffy leaped at Zoro while opening his mouth in a tremendous size. Zoro barely leapt out of the way of Luffy's gigantic mouth.

Luffy accidentally swallowed some sand on the ground and started to spit it all out. "Now, Chopper!" Zoro yelled as Chopper went running to Luffy while holding the shot. Luffy turned around to Chopper while drooling.

"A WALKING TURKEY LEG? PREPARE TO GO IN MY--zzzzzz.." Chopper was able to give Luffy the shot, who was now taking relaxing nap.

"Injection complete." Chopper said proudly while putting the shot away.

"Wow, you guys are the oddest group I have met yet." Link said.

"Whatever, Is that the place?" Zoro asked while looking at what appeared to be some sort of coliseum.

"Yeah, that's it. We should get going while its still daytime." Link said as he and Chopper started to head towards the place, as Zoro held Luffy by his shoulders before catching up to them.

**Meanwhile...**

Back in Kakariko, in the inn, Renado was showing the map of Hyrule to Nami, as she was taking notes of it, while Sanji was looking at her, romantically. Franky was back at the hot springs, relaxing in it as usual. Usopp was at Barnes bomb shop, talking to Barnes about different kinds of explosives. Robin went to the cemetery that was next to Renado's house, and started to observe the ocarina the caped boy gave her the other day. "I can feel some sort of power in it, I just cant figure it out though." Robin said to herself as she continued to wonder around the cemetery.

Back at the inn, Nami had finished taking notes of the Hyrule map. "This place has a nice land. I should explore around when I have the time." Nami said before Sanji started to dance in front of her.

"I think you should explore me as well, Nami-san!" Sanji said joyfully, but Nami didn't pay attention to him.

"I am glad that I was able to help you out. Too bad I can't help you to find your friends though." Renado said.

"Don't worry about that. We'll meet up with them later on." Nami said as she looks at the map. Sanji then relaxed, and sat down on a chair.

"I wonder if that postman guy could find them. The sooner he finds them, the sooner I can go to Hyrule castle and meet with my true love, Princess Zelda." Sanji said while daydreaming about him and Zelda together.

"Don't forget the other reason why we are here. We are supposed to find the second heart of that stupid door." Nami said, while still looking at the map.

"I know, Nami-san, but I also need to meet her just one time at least, then my life will be complete." Sanji said, until he heard noise of a stampede outside.

"What is that?" Renado asked as he went outside to see what was going on. "Oh no..." Renado said as Nami and Sanji got out of the inn as well.

"What is going on?" Nami asked as she then looked at what Renado was looking at. It happen to be none other than King Bulblin with two big shields wrapped in each of his arms.

"Who is that?" Sanji asked.

"King Bulblin. The leader of the bulblins." Renado said as King Bulblin was looking at his surroundings. He then saw Usopp coming out of the bomb shop.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Barnes. I'll be back la...ter?" Usopp stopped dead at his tracks as he saw King Bulblin. Barnes got outside to see that King Bulblin has once again came back to the village.

"Oh no..not again." Barnes said before Barnes got back to his shop and locked the door.

Usopp was able to regain his senses and try to get inside the shop, but the door was lock. "OI, BARNES. LET ME IN!" yells Usopp as he was hitting the door while Barnes was pushing the door back.

"Mi no hablo espanol." Barnes said.

"I AM NOT TALKING TO YOU IN SPANISH, JUST LET ME IN!!" Usopp yelled before Barnes quickly opened the door and pulled Usopp in before locking the door again. King Bulblin laughed at the sight he saw before a couple of Gorons confronted him.

"This isn't the place for the likes of you. Lets get him, Brothers." yelled a goron before they all dogpiled him.

King Bulblin somehow was able to lift up the entire group of Bulblins before tossing them at Nami, before Sanji grabbed her and jumped out of the way as the gorons landed on the big pond nearby. "This guy is strong! Renado, get to a safe place. We will handle this guy." Sanji said, before putting Nami down.

"Try not to get hurt and good luck." Renado said before he ran to his house and locked the door.

"Nami-san, you sure you want to face him? He is not a pushover." Sanji said, while Nami got out PCT.

"I'll keep my distance. You go, and finish him off." Nami said as King Bulblin then started to charge at them.

"You picked the wrong to mess with." Sanji said as he several front flips before jumping in the air and tried to kick King Bulblin, but he blocked it with his shield. Sanji jumped back and looked at King Bulblin's shield."That shield is as hard as steel. I have to find an opening." He said while avoiding King Bulbin.

"What the hell is going on down there?" Franky asked as he got out of the hot springs to see Sanji fighting with King Bulblin. "Its a fat one this time and the cook is not doing anything against it. Guess I have to be the one to save the day." Franky said as he put on his palm tree shirt and jumped down while aiming at King Bulblin. "BEANS LEFT!" Franky shot multiple pellets at a fast rate at King Bulbin, who got hit by some before he guarded the rest with his shield. Franky landed right next to Sanji. "Who the hell is this guy?

"It appears to be the leader of the rest of those shitty ogres we fought yesterday." Sanji said as King Bulblin got off his pig, and demanded it to leave.

"Eh? It seems that it wants to take us on by himself this time." Franky said.

"Franky, try to distract him somehow, I'll sneak up behind him and finish him off." Sanji said as he started to run towards King bulblin. "MUTTON SHOT!" Sanji did a powerful roundhouse kick at King Bulblin, only for it to be blocked by one of his shields.

As he blocked it, he saw Franky's wrist open up. "WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fires a missile at King Bulblin, who blocked it with his other shield. The smoke of the blast made King Bulblin get blind for a couple of seconds as Sanji rolled around him, and delivered a hard kick at his back. As King Bulbin staggered forward from the blow, he saw Franky running towards him while taking off the skin of his right hand. "STRONG HAMMER!" Franky threw a deadly right punch at King Bublin's face, as he went flying back to Sanji.

"BASSES..." Sanji jumped in midair over King Bulblin "...COTES!" Sanji does a downward roundhouse kick at King Bulblin as he crashed right at the floor while Sanji regrouped with Franky.

"Is it dead?" Franky asked as it was to hard to see through the dust. All of a sudden, the ground started to shake as it was starting to get numerous of cracks on the ground. Sanji and Franky were trying to keep their balance but they fail to notice that King Bulblin was heading right towards them. As Sanji and Franky saw him coming, they suddenly got knocked over at the same time as King Bulblin clotheslines them both.

"GUAH!" Sanji and Franky cried as they landed on the ground while holding their necks in pain.

"Sanji-kun! Franky!" Nami yelled worryingly as they then got up afterwards, and faced King Bulblin again. While that was happening, Usopp and Barnes were fearfully watching the fight through the window of the second floor.

"That big guy is so strong! If there is was only a way to get rid of those shields." Usopp said as he suddenly got an idea. "Barnes, is there a way to get on a higher ground here?"

"Yeah, just get out of through this window and then go up until you see a long building. You go in and climb the ladder inside and you will be at the highest point of Kakariko village." Barnes said.

"Yosh, It is time for captain Usopp to help his crew!" Usopp yelled confidently before going through the window and then started to go up the mountain hill.

"FRANKY BOXING!" Franky repeatedly punches King Bulblin at certain points of his body, but Bulblin was able block some of the blows. Sanji went around and try to kick King Bulblin at his back again, only King Bulblin moved out of the way and Sanji accidentally kicked Franky instead.

King Bulblin was about to hit Sanji until "THUNDER BALL!" Nami threw a thunder ball at one of King Bulblin's shield, which then electrocuted King Bulblin afterwards. Sanji then took the opportunity, and kicked King Bulblin at the side of his ribs, which made him lose his balance. Franky got up and aimed at King Bulblin with his right hand

"STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launched his right arm at King Bulblin, who caught it afterwards. He then pulled Franky towards him before punching him across the face.

"Why you..." Sanji said as he rushed to King Bulblin, who grabbed Sanji by the neck and lifted him in the air, and choke slammed him into the ground.

"CYCLONE TEMPO!" Nami dismantles two parts of her PCT and tosses it towards King bulblin like a bommerang. King bulblin was able to catch it and toss it to the ground before he slowly started to walk towards Nami. "Oi, wait a minute. Cant you take a joke?" Nami asked with a weak laugh as King Bulblin raised his fist, and was about to lower it on her.

"HISSATSU KATAKI BOSHI!" an explosive pellet was fired at King Bulblin's back as Nami got away from him.

King then faced at the attacker that turned out to be Usopp, who was at the roof of the tall storage building. Franky and Sanji weakly got up to see Usopp up their posing like a hero. "How the hell did he get up there?" Franky asked.

"Doesn't matter, it will keep that fat ogre busy." Sanji said, as he Franky observed Usopp.

"Ha ha ha, that's right! I am the one who shot at you. What are you going to do from all the way over there?" Usopp said as he continues to laugh, unaware that King Bulblin was taking off the shield that was on his right arm.

He then grabbed the shield with two hands, and spun in circles with it. "Hmm? What is he doing?" Usopp asked as he was seeing King Bulbin spin. Sanji then realized on what he was planning.

"USOPP! GET OUT OF THERE, HE IS GOING TO TOSS HIS SHIELD AT YOU!" Sanji yelled, but it was to late. King Bulblin then let go of the shield which flew straight at the building that Usopp was on and crashed right through it.

"Yikes, woah!" Usopp gasped as the building was now falling apart. The building then completely fell to pieces as Usopp now began to fall down.

"USOPP!" Nami cried as Usopp was falling down, until a pair of arms that sprouted from the mountain wall grabbed him by the legs, saving him as he was only one centimeter from the ground.

"I made it just in time." Robin said as it was her that saved Usopp. She then gently let go of Usopp, who almost had a heart attack from earlier. "Robin, your finally here." Nami said while getting the rest of her PCT.

"Sorry I am late, I was doing a little archeology work." Robin said as she then looked at King Bulblin.

"Robin-chwan, can you get rid of the shield that he has wrapped around his left arm?" Sanji asked while pointing at the shield.

"No problem cook-san. CUATRO FLEUR." Four arms then sprouted out of King Bulblin's left arm and unwrapped the shield that he had.

"Great, now he is defenseless. Lets get rid of him." Franky said as he was about to attack, until Sanji stopped him.

"Wait a minute, that will be pointless. It seems that the more we hit him, the stronger he gets. We need to finish him off in one blow." Sanji said.

"I remember seeing a couple of unstable rocks on the way here. If we can lure him there, then we could those rocks to defeat him." Robin said.

"We only need someone brave enough to lure him there." Nami said until she saw Usopp getting up.

"OI! YOU STUPID FAT HEAD!" Usopp yelled as he caught King Bulbin's attention. Usopp then got out two pairs of oranges and was able to put them in his mouth. "Look at me, I am an ugly green fat guy like you, only I am not that ugly. Weehh!" Usopp mocked as this infuriated King Bulblin and started to charge at Usopp. "Catch me if you can!" Usopp yelled as he spat out the oranges, and headed out of the northern exit of Kakariko village.

"That idiot can be useful sometimes." Franky said before he and the rest started to follow. Usopp was now at the exit of Kakariko village as he saw King Bulbin gaining on him. Usopp then tripped over a pebble, and saw King Bulblin that was about to hit him.

"CUATRO FLEUR FLIP!" A pair of arms grabbed King Bublin's legs causing him to trip. As he landed on the ground, more started to sprout out of the ground as they bind King Bulblin in place.

Everyone was able to catch up as Usopp quickly got up, and ran right through his crew before Franky's wrist opened up. "WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired at an unstable rock, which then fell down towards King Bulblin after the hands on him disappeared. Soon more rocks fell down over the rocks that fell on King Bulblin as the northern exit was now completely blocked off. Usopp then folded his arms, and laughed victoriously.

"I know I was able to defeat that monster." Usopp said as his legs were shaking in fear.

"I have to admit, he was annoying to take down." Sanji said.

"Well, its over now. Lets get beck to the village to see if everyone is okay." Nami said as they went back to the village unaware that they were watched by the caped boy that was on the cliff.

**Meanwhile...**

Back at the Gerudo desert, Link, Chopper and Zoro, who was carrying Luffy by his shoulders, have now reached into some ruins. "Okay, we are about to enter the Bulblins hideout, So be prepared." Link said as he rested his back on a wall and peeked back to see any Bulblins. Luffy finally got up and saw everyone being quiet.

"OI, WHY ARE YOU GUYS ALL QUIET!" Luffy asked loudly for some reason as the bulblins were now alert. The bulblins then immediately surrounded the crew.

"I sorta expected this would happen." Zoro said as he got up and unsheathed his swords.

"There was really no way to get through undetected anyway." Link said as he got out his Master sword, and Hyrule shield. Chopper transformed to his Heavy point, and looked at the bulblins angrily. Luffy cracked his muscles, and looked at the bulblins.

"Come here so I can kick your ass!" Luffy yelled as he and everyone else charged at the bulblins.

"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly punches the bulblins in front of him. Luffy then picked up a crate, and tossed it towards the same bulblins. "GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy stretched his leg towards them, which made them fly off the ground upon impact. Luffy then ran to another group and then started to beat them up, unaware that an archer was about to shoot at him. But the archer then got shot by Link with his bow and arrow.

Link then saw a bulblin with an axe coming right at him. Link quickly put away his bow away, and waited until the bulblin got close enough. "MORTAL DRAW!" Link quickly unsheathe his sword and slashed right through the bulblin. He then saw more groups of bublins that were charging at him as Link grabbed the sword with both hands. "JUMP STRIKE!" Link jumped as he slashed through couple of bulblins as he then slashed the ground causing a shockwave that killed the rest of them.

Chopper was hitting every bulblin in sight as he then jumped in the air. "CHOPPER BOMB!" Chopper did his own maneuver of a ground pound, and created a shockwave that caused every bulblin to fly straight through a wall. Chopper got up and started to spin with his arms extended. "CHOPPER TORNADO!" while Chopper spin as he hit every bulblin around him. He stopped spinning as Zoro slashed a bulblin that was behind Chopper.

"Why are you copying the plumbers attacks?" Zoro asked while slashing another bulblin.

"It looked so cool, I wanted to try it." Chopper said before he clasped his hands together, and swung them at bulblin, knocking it out at the process.

"Whatever, just don't lose your focus." Zoro said as he and Chopper split up to continue battling. Zoro did several slashes to a couple of bulblins before he saw a big row of bulbins coming right at him. "ONI GIRI!" Zoro slashed all of the bulbins that were right in front before they died.

No matter how much they defeat, bulblins would still come out of nowhere. As Link finished one of them off, he saw the entrance to the coliseum. "Guys! This way!" Link yelled as he went towards the entrance followed by Chopper.

"I can still kick their asses! Just let me go!" Luffy yelled as Zoro was forcefully holding him by his shoulders.

"You can do that later! Lets just get out of here!" Zoro yelled as he catched up to Link and Chopper while dragging Luffy along.

"Hurry! Get in!" Link yelled as Zoro went right past them. Link somehow then closed the entrance of the coliseum as the bulblins were enraged as they couldnt kill them. "Okay, were safe in here." Link said.

"Where is the mirror chamber?" Chopper asked as he looked at his surroundings to see nothing but sand ahead of him.

"It's up ahead. Lets get going." Link said as he and the rest walked until they came across the pile of sand. "Careful, this is quicksand. One wrong step, and you wont be able to get out." Link said as he then saw Luffy getting sucked in by the sand.

"Ahh, help me. I can get out!" Luffy cried as he was getting sucked in before Link got out his clawshot, and pulled him out of there with ease.

"Didn't you hear me?" Link asked while he saw Luffy getting up.

"I thought if I ran as fast as I can, I could get through the other side in no time." Luffy said plainly, as everyone else sweatdropped after hearing that.

"Ok...just hold on to me." Link said as Luffy and Chopper hold on to him as Link shot his clawshot at a metallic part of a wall and then reeled them into another part of the solid ground while Zoro just leapt to it. "Alright, now we just jump on those platforms over there and we can get to the other side." Link said as they jumped on the platforms until they have reached the other side. They went through the door as they are now in room that was too dark to see. Link got out his lantern and lit it to see tiny skeletons that began to attack Link.

"Woah! Tiny skeletons." Luffy said as he points at the tiny skeletons. Link quickly unsheathe his sword and jumped in the middle of the group of skeletons.

"SPIN SLASH!" Link does a 360 degree slash that destroyed all of the skeletons as Chopper was amazed Link's strength.

"You are not bad. We should probably have a duel sometime." Zoro said.

"That will be okay with me. But now, lets get to the mirror chamber." Link said as they went to another room which had 4 torches at the middle and a cauldron at the top. They went through that room as they are now in a bigger room with a huge pillar at the end that some sort of rails spiraling around it.

"How are we going to get up there?" Luffy asked as Link got out his spinner and got on.

"Hop on, this thing will get us up there." Link said.

"Looks like fun!" Luffy said as he, Chopper and Zoro got on the spinner with Link, as the spinner now moved along the rails. As the the spinner connected the rails, it immediately started to move as the spinner started to go upwards until the rail ended and landed on the pillar. Everyone got off of the spinner as Link put it away. They then went through a really big door which led to a very big room.

"I fought with a humongous living skeleton, and I had to use the spinner to defeat it." Link said as they were walking through the room.

"A living skeleton? Wow!" Chopper said with his big sparkling eyes.

"Skeleton, huh? Maybe I could find one here, and make it part of my crew." Luffy said while smiling.

"Yeah, right. Like that would ever happen." Zoro said as they got out of the room and were once again outside to see that it was already night.

They went up the stairs, jumping through a couple of platforms in the process. As the stairs ended, they were now in a big circular arena that has big black square at the end of it. There was also some stairs that leads to a broken mirror. "So, where are the guys that are going to help us?" Luffy asked as he saw nobody else.

"They should be up there." Link said as he points at the columns that have different symbols. Suddenly, five figures with three halos floating on their heads emerged from a blind light, and each of them landed on their own column.

"Yikes! Who are they?" Chopper asked fearfully.

"Those are the sages. They know almost everything about Hyrule." Link said as the sages gently landed on the ground.

"Travelers, welcome to the mirror chamber. I suppose you came hear for the heart of the first master door." one of the sages said.

"How did you know about that? Can you guys read our minds or something?" Luffy asked while scratching his head.

"No, we simply foresaw the events that occured since you have arrived. We are grateful that you came along way to find the heart, but unfortunately, we have no idea of the whereabouts of the object you seek." The same sage said.

"That's great." Zoro said sarcastically.

"I am afraid there are other drastic matters to attend to right now." Another age said.

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"Hero of Hyrule, a great evil has bestowed upon this land once again." one of the sages said.

"It began with all the dreaded storms that have been occurring every night." Another sage said.

"Hmm, there has been some nasty storms as of late." Link said as he put his hand around his chin.

"This evil is so powerful, It can awaken the most black hearted villains that has ever existed." the sage said which caught Link's attention.

"Wait, you don't mean..." Link said hopefully if it wasnt what he was thinking.

"I am afraid so...Ganondorf will return." the sage said as Link was in shock, while the Strawhats were confused.

**Meanwhile...**

At the east part of Hyrule, the caped boy was sitting down at the edge of the mountain cliff as he watched a thunderous storm was going on. A big black orb then came out of a black cloud as it gently landed on the ground. The orb then got bigger as a figure could be seen from within. The black orb then faded away as the figure landed roughly on the floor. "Ow..." said the creature as he got up. He had a dark colored robe and his skin was blue. He has no nose and his eyes were completely yellow.

The creature then looked at his hands curiously. "I'm...alive?" said the creature as he started to laugh maniacally. "YES, THE GREAT EMPEROR ZANT IS ALIVE!! YA HA HA HA HA!" Zant laughed as he was jumping around in an erratic fashion. He then stops and looks at the dark sky. "I wonder how I got back to life though. I couldn't possibly come back what happened... no matter, now I can go back to the twilight realm, and destroy every single one of them there, especially that so called princess!" Zant snarled while clenching his fists in anger.

He then stopped as he saw a black orb bigger than the one he got out of coming from above, and it was heading towards a tomb that belonged to an evil villain we all know very well. The orb got in the tomb, and after a couple a seconds, a hand came out of the ground as the rest of its body came out afterwards. "Oh no..." Zant said in fear, as he knew who it was. The revived figure was a tall, dark man with orange hair that were connected to his eyebrows. He also has an orange beard, and has black colored armor all over his body except for his head.

He has a sword that glowed brightly in its sheathe, and he also a dark reddish cape at his back, and lastly, he has a glowing light crack coming from his chest. The man looked at the castle in front of him, and then smirked. "Heh heh heh heh ha ha ha ha ha! HEH HEH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Oh no, Ganondorf is alive! How could that happen!? Wait a minute, I already know the answer to that, I am just not going to reveal it till the futuristic chapters. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave your review on the way out.


	17. Zelda Pt 5

I would like to thank Masahiro Sakurai for revealing the details of Link's Final Smash. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Back from the dead. King Bulblin somehow survived and attacked the Strawhats in Kakariko village. Despite his tremendous strength, he was defeated as an rocky avalanche buried him alive. Meanwhile, Luffy, Chopper, Zoro and Link have reached their destination, as they now arrived at the mirror chamber were the sages reside. Unfortunately, they did not know the location of the heart, Instead they know that there was an evil beyond Hyrule. They explained to Link that an evil man named Ganondorf will be resurrected due to this evil. They were right as Ganondorf was indeed alive, once again; along with his new servant Zant. What will Link do? And how will this affect the Strawhats?

Chapter 17: Ganondorf strikes!, The rush to Hyrule castle.

The terrible storm has suddenly come to a halt as Ganondorf along with his servant Zant was slowly walking towards the east gate of Castle town until Ganondorf stopped walking and looked at Hyrule castle. "It was fate that brought me back to life. The gods know that I am the true ruler of Hyrule, not Zelda." Ganondorf said. Zant wasn't paying attention to him, due to him being a servant again, which he didn't find amusing.

"Yeah yeah, when are you gonna stop looking at it, and actually do what you are planning to do already?" Zant asked rudely.

"You don't seem that enthustiastic about this. Is there something on your mind?" Ganondorf asked not really caring.

"Oh no, Your Majesty. I was just thinking about the times when I did all the hard work, while you did nothing and took all the credit for it!" Zant yelled before Ganondorf glared at him.

"Don't blame me for your losses. If you would've killed your former princess when you had the chance, then we wouldn't be in this situation." Ganondorf said, as Zant calmed down. "It doesn't matter anyway. Hyrule will be mine very soon, but we are going to need some soldiers."

Ganondorf raises his hand in the air as the sky have turned from black to twilight. Bulblins around the Hyrule field have started to change. They were now blueish and even more uglier than before. The birds flying in the air were transformed into some sort of demonic monsters. From the skies emerged a black, armored dragon known as Argorok as it was now flying around Hyrule castle.

The town was now under attack, as the citizens of Castle town were now evacuating while a big knight swinging a ball with a chain attached to it chased after them. Flying lizards known as Aeralfos were breaking the windows of the houses they pass by.

A heavily black armored knight walk through the streets as the civilians were running away from him. The once beautiful, peaceful land of Hyrule was now the land of turmoil and despair as Ganondorf and Zant slowly entered Castle town.

**Meanwhile...**

Luffy, Link, Chopper and Zoro watched the skies as it was now covered in twilight. "What is going on? Why does the sky look strange?" Chopper asked.

"Ganondorf..." Link said as he immediately looked at the sages. "How did this happen!? How could Ganondorf be alive again!?"

"Like we said before, an evil so powerful has overcome Hyrule and managed to revive not only Ganondorf, but Zant as well." The sage said which made Link even more angrier.

"You guys knew this was coming and didn't do anything about it!? What were you thinking!?" Link yelled furiously, but Luffy stopped him. "Let go of me, Luffy!" Link yelled before he looked at Luffy, who had a stern face.

"Nothing good will come out if you are going to let out your anger on them. They surely couldn't do anything to prevent this." Luffy said, as Link started to calm down. "I don't know what is going on, or who this Ganondorf guy is, but letting your anger out on these guys is very stupid." Luffy said as Link looked at the ground, now back to his normal self.

"Your right, Luffy, I shouldn't have done that... I'm sorry. Thank you, Luffy." Link said as Luffy then smiled.

"Well, what are we going to do now? It will take a long time just to get out of here." Zoro said.

"Our power is limited by this darkness, but we will use all of it to teleport you close to Hyrule castle as we can." The sage said as he and the rest of his followers lifted their arms in the air as a bright light surrounded our heroes as they suddenly vanished into thin air.

They suddenly reappeared back at the entrance of Falbi's house as Link got out his horse whistle and played as it made Epona come to him. Link then got atop of Epona and got out his sword.

"We must hurry to Hyrule castle! Princess Zelda is in danger!" Link said as everyone nodded as they began to follow Link to Castle town.

**Meanwhile...**

"Everyone, wake up! Something is going on outside." Nami said as she was in the inn waking up her crew. Usopp got up groggily and rubbed his eyes.

"What is it? Is it morning already?" Usopp asked before Nami hit him in the face.

"Shut up, and come outside! It's urgent!" Nami said as she quickly got outside again. Robin simply wakes up and follows Nami outside while Franky got up tired.

"This better be good, I was having a nice dream about me." Franky said as he and Usopp saw Sanji kissing his pillow.

"Oh Nami-san, you are so soft and warm." Sanji said as he was dreaming about something that I will not give detail due to this being a teen rated fic.

"Get up ero-cook, Nami is calling us." Franky said as Sanji immediately got up and ran outside, only because he heard the name Nami. Franky and Usopp walked down the stairs and got outside to see that the sky was now in twilight.

"W-What is this? What is going on?" Usopp asked nervously.

"A strange phenomenon... perhaps this is a storm that will wipe out this land." Robin said plainly.

"Oi, don't give out statements like that." Usopp said even more nervously.

"I am afraid it is a much worse than that." Renado said as Barnes was crouching down in fear.

"What do you mean?" asks Sanji.

"This is the same sort of events that happened seven months ago, where the creatures from the darkness would come out of the shadows and take control once again." Renado said as he saw a couple of aeralfos flying by.

"Where those things headed towards the castle?" Franky asked, as Sanji then got angry.

"The castle!? Princess Zelda is there. We must save her!" yells Sanji as he points towards the exit.

"What are you talking about!? We can't go out there with this weird thing going on. What if those monsters are stronger then that big fat guy we faced today?" Usopp asked.

"I don't care! My future love is in danger, and I will not just stay here and do nothing about it while those monsters are destroying her kingdom!" Sanji yelled.

"Calm down, you guys! I know that is rather unusual, but we can't just go, and attack those flying things! We are not super heroes!" Nami exclaimed.

"Actually, Miss Navigator, if we stay here, there is a likely chance that those creatures would come here, and attack us as well." Robin said.

"Bah, this week has been giving nothing but trouble all over the place. Are we going over to Castle town or what?" Franky asked. Nami took some time to think it over until she finally made her decision.

"I guess we have no choice, but to go there and see what we can do." Nami said, which Usopp did not like at all.

"B-B-B-But Nami, there is that Link guy we heard Renado talk about the other day. I am sure he can handle this situation like he did last time." Usopp said, as he was trying to convince Nami to change her decision.

"Shut up! Nami-san has made her decision. We are going to castle town and were going to show those shitty monsters to not mess with my future love!" Sanji yelled as he then ran out of the village at top speed only to come running back a few moments later. "What are we waiting for!? Lets go already!" Sanji yelled, anxiously waiting to leave already.

"Hold your horses, Casanova! Since we can't use the entrance we came through earlier, we will get lost as soon as we get out there." Nami said.

"You can all use my carriage to get there!" Renado said as he points to his carriage that was near the south exit.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Usopp asked as he suddenly saw the caped boy getting on the drivers seat.

"Are you sure that you guys are going to be okay with all this going on?" Nami asked.

"Don't worry, I have a shelter back at my house. We will be safe there there." Renado said.

"Okay. Well, thanks for everything, and sorry that we kinda messed up your village." Nami said.

"Its alright, just be careful out there and good luck. Let's go, Barnes." Renado said as Barnes ran into Renado's home before Renado got in himself.

Franky sat next to the caped boy as the rest of the Strawhats got inside the carriage before the caped whipped at the horses so they can get moving. They headed out of the village as the Strawhats saw the dreadful sight what Hyrule has now become. "I just hope this is a temporary weather condition and not some evil warlock doing all this." Usopp said as he trembles in fear.

"I doubt that. The things that happened back at the mushroom kingdom made me believe that almost anything can happen." Robin said.

"You are not easing my pain, Robin." Usopp said as tears came of his eyes.

"It doesn't matter what kind of thing this is, as long as I can protect Zelda-san, than that is find with me, no matter if Usopp dies or not." Sanji said as he looks out the window while Usopp was now in a fetal position.

"Why is everybody being so calm about this? Luffy and Chopper are still out there being scared as we know it." Usopp said fearfully.

"Knowing Luffy, he would probably head to the castle as well, so don't get all scared, will ya?" Sanji said.

Before Usopp could answer, Franky opened the window of the carriage. "Guys, we got company, so hold on!" yells Franky as a couple of Aerolfos were following the carriage.

"Damn it! At a time like this!" Sanji yelled as he opened the door, and got on the roof of the carriage while Usopp quickly closed it.

"D-D-Don't worry ladies, Captain Usopp is here to protect you." Usopp said almost in a confident way as his legs were still shaking.

One aerolfos was about to strike the caped boy but Franky stopped it by punching it in the face. Franky's wrist then opened as Franky aimed at the flying aerolfos "WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired at multiple aerolfos, but there was still to many of them. One of them came flying right at the door and opened only to see Nami quickly kicking it in the face. Another one was about to go in, but Usopp popped out of nowhere and confidently looked at the aerolfos

"USOPP WAGUMO!" Usopp fired a rubberband at the aerolfos eye which made it fall to the ground, breaking every bone in its body."And they say this was a useless weapon." Usopp said before he quickly closed the door. A couple of aerolfos were flying right ahead of the carriage as it was misleading the horses. Sanji noticed that and quickly jumped off the carriage and ran to an upper plain as fast as he could. As he got close to the aerolfos that were misleading the carriage's horses, He quickly jumped right at them.

"SHISHINAMI SHOOT!!" Sanji did a powerful midair kick to the aerolfos as they flew out of sight while Sanji did a perfect landing on the carriage as he continued to fend off of the rest of the aerolfos.

Bulblins riding their pigs started to appear behind the carriage as they started to fire arrows at it. "Hit the deck!" Usopp yelled as he, Nami and Robin crouched down to avoid the arrows. Usopp got up and looked out of the window to see the bulblins getting closer. "Geez, these guys are always attacking us." Usopp said as he got out his slingshot and aimed at one of the bulblins. "HISSATSU TAMAGO BOSHI!" Usopp fires a rotten egg right at the bulblin's face that was maneuvering his pig as it went out of control and crashed right into a tree.

Robin decided that it was time that she started helping out as she crossed her limbs. Two bulblins were aiming at the carriage when a pair of hands grabbed them. "CLUTCH!" The arms broke their spines as they fell to the ground dead afterwards. Robin then noticed a few aerolfos gaining on the carriage. She crossed her limbs again and a couple of hands grew at the aerolfos back and then grabbed their wings. "SNAP!" The hands then torn off the wings of the aerolfos as they then flew straight at some rocks, dying afterwards.

While Robin and Usopp were taking care of things at their side of the carriage, while Nami then noticed another bulbin out of the window as it was about to attack, only for Nami to hit him with her PCT. "Don't think I am just for looks." Nami said as she separated her PCT in half as fire balls and cool balls were coming out of it. "MIST TEMPO!" as the balls collided with eachother, it created a very dense mist around the bulblin. The bulblin couldn't see where he was going as he accidentally crashed to a cliff as the carriage was now in near the front gate of Hyrule castle.

The carriage stopped in front of the entrance as the caped boy jumped off and ran straight towards it before the Strawhats got out of the carriage. "Why the hell is that kid going over there for? He is certainly a hyper one." Franky said as he then noticed a bunch of people camping outside.

"Looks like everyone is safe. I wonder what is happening in there?" Nami asked.

"We got out as fast as we could when we saw that big meanie." one of the citizens said as it turned out to be Agitha, which freaked out Usopp upon seeing her.

"What big meanie?" Nami asked.

"Some big guy with ugly orange hair was walking around like some god and then some crazy weirdo was yelling out 'all hail king Ganondork' or something like that." Agitha said.

"Orange hair? Oh no, not another one." Franky said before he got hit in the face by Nami.

"He must be the one who is behind all this. I will not let him succeed. Come on, we got no time to lose!" Sanji said as he and the Strawhats were running towards the front entrance.

"Good luck mister eyebrow, bug headed man." Agitha shouted kindly as she was waving goodbye.

As the strawhats were getting castle town, they saw that every building in castle town was now in complete ruin, except for the water fountain that was still intact. "They destroyed everything in town. How heartless..." Robin said.

"These guys are just begging to get their smelly ass whooped." Franky said as hits his palm furiously.

"Where the hell are the guys that did this?" Sanji asked as he saw that nobody was in sight.

"They must have been aware that I was coming, So they quickly ran off for protection." Usopp said proudly.

He then saw something move right next to him as Usopp quickly hid behind Franky for protection. It was none other than the caped boy popping his head out of the rubble that was on the ground. "Freaky little kid, isnt he?" Franky asked as Nami bent down to the boy's level.

"You should get out of here, this place is dangerous." Nami said as the boy simply tilted his head sideways. Usopp stopped hiding behind Franky and looked at the caped boy angrily.

"Listen you! You have been nothing but weird ever since we met you, now stop being weird and take off that cape!" Usopp yelled as he took of boy's cape.

The boy had yellow eyes with red pupils, and wore raggish, brown clothing, and he also had a big, brown, pointy hat. He also appeared to be a mixture of a skeleton and a scarecrow. He smiled at the Strawhats as Usopp was once again hiding behind Franky. "What the hell is he!?" Usopp yelled as Franky shoved him away from the boy. The boy then looked at the water fountain as he saw armored humanoid lizards which are called Lizalfos running straight at the Strawhats while the boy ran away. "GYAAAAAAAHHH, HUMAN SIZED LIZARDS!!!"

"Like those things are going to stop us. Come on, Franky!" Sanji yelled as he charged at the lizalfos followed by Franky. Sanji knocked one of them out by giving it a horizontal kick, followed by a vertical kick to the one beside it. One sneaked up on him, but Sanji stood with his hands and did a mule kick to the sneaky lizalfos as it flew right through a wall behind it. As he still stood with his hands, he then bended his knees as he then launched himself forward as he kicked another one as fast as a missile.

While Sanji was taking care of the lizalfos on his side, Franky was also doing a good job getting rid of the ones at his side as well. "FRANKY BOXING!" Franky repeatedly punches every lizalfo that was right in front of him. Franky then quickly turned around and then aimed at the ones that were about to attack him "STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launches his hand forward as it hit one of the lizalfos right at his gut as it went crashing back along with the companions behind him. One of them jumped at him at his left side as Franky aimed at him with his left hand "OUCH FINGER!" the tip of Franky's left finger opened and then fired a bullet at the lizalfo's head, killing it afterwards.

A couple of Lizalfos were slowly walking towards Usopp, Nami and Robin as Usopp got out his slingshot and aimed at them. "HISSATSU KAENBOSHI!" Usopp fires an exploding pellet at one of their faces, but they still continue to walk slowly towards him.

"Robin, the manly Usopp needs help, do you mind?" Nami said as she got a quick glare from Usopp while Robin giggled.

"No problem. DOCE FLEUR TWIST!" a pair of arms grew on the lizalfos as they then grabbed them and twisted their bodies sideways, making a snapping noise in the process.

Their were a couple of lizalfos that were sneaking up behind Nami as one of them quickly swung her sword at her, only that she somehow faded away afterwards, leaving the lizalfos with confused expressions. "Tee hee, mirage tempo. Can be very useful to avoid attacks." Nami said as she was actually behind them while she was holding her PCT which the tip was currently on fire. "HEAT BALL!" Nami swung her PCT which a made a couple of heat balls fly out of her staff and right at the lizalfos who were burned to crisp.

They continued to battle until the lizalfos stopped moving all a sudden. Then all of the lizalfos quickly bowed down towards the east side of the town. "What is going on? Why are they all bowing down to?" Nami asked as she was looking at the lizalfos. She could then see Ganondorf walking towards the main plaza, along with Zant, who then noticed the Strawhats along with a couple of dead lizalfos on the ground.

"Ganondorf, looks like these people took down a few of your men." Zant said with a little joy.

Ganondorf then looked at the Strawhats with a stern face as Usopp gasped in fear. "You dare try to stop me from becoming king once more? Quite reckless of you people." Ganondorf said as Sanji stood up to him.

"Are you the shitty man that dares to harm Zelda and her kingdom!?" Sanji yelled while Ganondorf simply smirked.

"That language of yours will lead you and your friends to their demise." Ganondorf said.

"SANJI, SHUT UP WILL YA!?" Usopp exclaimed as he was shaking in fear.

"Heh ha ha ha ha! It seems like he is the only smart one here. I am Ganondorf, your future ruler of this land." Ganondorf said while Sanji lit up his cigarette he had in his pocket.

"The only thing you should look up to is the future royal beating we are going to give you." Sanji said as he placed the cigarette on his lip.

"Is that so?" Ganondorf said as he then looked at Zant. "I'll let you take care of things, I will stay here and do a little exercise." Ganondorf said as he looked back at the strawhats as he began walking towards them.

"Oh good, that way I can feel more grateful about myself for forcefully serving you...bleh..." Zant mumbled to himself as he went through the front gates along with a couple of soldiers.

"I will let you attack me for 3 minutes. When that time comes, you will all die." Ganondorf said as he folded his arms.

"Don't you mock us!!" Sanji yelled as he kicked Ganondorf at the side of his head, but it didn't seemed to affect him. "What?" Sanji brought back his foot and kicked Ganondorf at his ribs, but it still seemed that it didn't affect him at all.

"Are you quite done?" Ganondorf asked as he then saw Franky running at him.

"You are going to be sorry you met us after you felt this! STRONG HAMMER!" Franky punches Ganondorf with his steel fist, but that didn't make Ganondorf flinch at all.

"You are right, I do feel sorry for you fools now." Ganondorf said as Franky and Sanji backed off from him.

"They are hitting him with powerful blows, but its not affecting him. Is he using tekkai or something?" Nami asked dumbfounded by Ganondorf's endurance.

"I don't think so. Cook-san, and Mr. Shipwright shoul" Robin said.

"This is bad, there is only 2 minutes left and if he doesn't die until then, he is going to kill us all!" Usopp said very fearfully. Sanji and Franky discussed about a plan before he looked at Ganondorf.

"This time you are going down!" Franky yelled as he ran straight to Ganondorf while raising his fist. It seemed that Franky was about to hit Ganondorf, but instead he rolled right behind him as Sanji went running straight to him. "TENDRON..."

"STRONG..."

"...SHOOT!"

"...HAMMER!" Sanji thrusted his right foot at Ganondorf's neck while Franky punched him with his steel fist at the back of his head.

"Hey, don't over do it." Nami said, but then gasped as she saw Ganondorf was still unharmed.

"Your time is nearly up." Ganondorf said.

Sanji and Franky jumped away from Ganondorf as they looked at him in surprise. "What is this guy? Nothing works on him!" Franky said shockingly.

"That should of least broken his skull. I can't believe he is just standing there like nothing happened." Sanji said surpisingly. Ganondorf then let out a sigh as he unfolded his arms, while Sanji and Franky backed away from him.

"Your time is up. It is time that you fools visit the afterlife." Ganondorf said as he then saw Sanji and Franky went charging at him again. Ganondorf then extended his arms, and shot electrical orbs that electrocuted them at a high voltage.

"SANJI! FRANKY!" Usopp yelled as Sanji and Franky lost conciousness and fell down to the ground.

"Now who is next?" Ganondorf asked as he walked up to Nami. Nami was paralyzed as Ganondorf walked up to her before he noticed that Usopp and Robin weren't there with her.

"OI, YOU!" Ganondorf turns around to see Usopp standing on a barrel from a safe distance. "You have messed with m-my comrades. Now you will pay!!" Usopp stated as he then clasped his hands together. "USOPP SPELL!" Usopp extended his arms apart as he looked at Ganondorf angrily. A couple of seconds passed before Usopp started to speak. "You have just swallowed a bag full of thumbtacks, GUUUAAAAHH!!" Usopp yelled as he pretended to be in pain while holding his throat

"Gya! It creeps me out just thinking about that." Nami said as she shivered in fear.

"Idiot! Get Sanji and Franky out of here while I distract him." Usopp yelled before he looked back at Ganondorf again, who does not look intimidated. "Your manhood was cut in half by a pair of scissors! GUUUUUUOOOOOOO!!" Usopp cried as he was holding his manhood, pretending to be pain. Ganondorf was now bored as he slowly walked to Usopp. "YOU DRANK A GALLON OF OVER EXPIRED MILK!" Usopp cried even louder as Ganondorf was getting closer to him. Ganondorf then noticed a couple of arms that sprouted around him as they then bind him in place.

"What sorcery is this?" Ganondorf asked before he noticed Robin crossing her limbs.

"Long nose-kun, are you alright?" Robin asked as Ganondorf couldn't move. She then felt pain as Ganondorf was starting to break free from the hand's grip.

He was able to let one of his arms free as then started to squeeze one of the limbs as Robin felt the pain. "GAH!" Robin cried as the arms disappeared from Ganondorf's body.

"That was quite interesting what you did, woman. I deal with you after I get rid of this buffoon." Ganondorf said as he was about to kill Usopp, who crouched in fear, until Ganondorf barely dodged an arrow that was about to go through his head. He then looked at the attacker as it was Link who then got out his sword and ran straight to him.

Ganondorf quickly unsheathed his sword and clashed blades with Link's master sword. "We meet again, boy. I see that you haven't changed much." Ganondorf said as he tried push Link to the ground.

"I'll make sure that you will stay dead this time!" Link yelled while pushing Ganondorf back.

"USOPP!" Usopp turns around to see Luffy, Chopper and Zoro rushing to his side.

"LUFFY! CHOPPER! YOU GUYS ARE OKAY!!" Usopp said as he quickly hugged them while crying with joy.

"What? You are not happy to see me too?" Zoro. asked

"ZORO, YOU DUMBASS, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO GET HERE!?" Nami yelled while dragging the unconscious Sanji and Franky.

Zoro ignored her while he saw Link and Ganondorf trying to push eachother down. Usopp stopped hugging Luffy and Chopper as he saw the battle going on. "Who is the elf fighting with Ganondorf?" Usopp asked.

"That's Link, he use to be a competitor for that master tournament." Luffy said as Usopp was in shock.

"Link!? He is the guy that defeated the monsters back then. We are saved." Usopp said cheerfully.

"I don't think so Long nose-kun, look." Robin said as she saw Ganondorf now pushing Link right to his knees.

"What is the matter boy? You weren't this weak as I remembered." Ganondorf said as Link then jumped back as he started to breath heavily.

"I am just warming up." Link panted with one eye open. Ganondorf then looked at Zoro, who looked back. Ganondorf then smirked and looked back at Link.

"You have grown so weak, that you now need more help from people. This is not like you. I wont kill any of you for now." Ganondorf said as he turned around and went straight to the castle before he looked back over his shoulder. "One more thing, I am invincible. Nobody can destroy my spirit." Ganondorf said as he walked on to the castle.

"DONT YOU DARE RUN AWAY!" Luffy yelled as he went to chase Ganondorf, but was caught by Link's clawshot.

"Wait Luffy... you musnt go... yet..." Link said before he passed out.

"Oi, What happened to him!? He just passed out!" Nami said as she and Chopper went to check on him while Zoro looked at the way Ganondorf went.

"Invincible, huh?"

**In Hyrule Castle...**

The guards were easily getting defeated by Ganondorf's men as they now reached the throne room where Princess Zelda resides. She has a light pink dress and she has beautiful blond hair. She currently holding a sword as she saw none other than Zant walking towards her. "We meet again, princess. Now I suppose you know the drill; Surrender to us now or there will be casualties among you." Zant said as one of the lizalfos hold its blade next to a guards neck.

Zelda had no choice. She dropped her sword as Ganondorf entered the throne room, which shocked Zelda. "It is not possible..." Zelda said as Ganondorf approached her.

"Hello princess."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

What the hell happened to Link!? Guess you'll have to await for the next chapter to find out. Leave your review, PLEASE!


	18. Zelda Pt 6

I have nothing much to say right now, just enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Welcome to the twilight. The Strawhats that were in Kakariko village witnessed how Hyrule turned from light into twilight. Sanji was worried about his so called future love Princess Zelda, so he and his crew hurried to castle town as fast as they could. They had to go through a few obstacles in order to get there, but it proved to be no challenge for them at all as they have reached castle town. Once they entered castle, the caped boy revealed himself to be some sort of scarecrow and ran off as soon as the Strawhats fought with some lizalfos. The lizalfos were nothing compared to what they faced next as Ganondorf was their next opponent. Despite being outnumbered, Ganondorf easily defeated Sanji and Franky with one blow. Fortunately for the rest of the Strawhats, Link came to the rescue as he confronted Ganondorf, but somehow was easily defeated as he fainted afterwards. Now that Ganondorf has once again conquered Hyrule, What will the Strawhats do to defeat him now?

Chapter 18: Strawhat's counterattack, Skull kid's intentions

Zelda was surprised to see Ganondorf alive. "I dont know how you were able to come back, but you are not going to get away with this." Zelda said as Ganondorf walked to her.

"Heh heh ha ha ha ha! What good would it do to lie to yourself right now?" Ganondorf asked as he raised his hand towards Zelda's face. A dark aura then came out of his hand which caused the princess to lose consciousness, and fell down towards Ganondorf, who caught her instantly. "Sleep well, princess. I will take over things from here on." Ganondorf said as he carried Zelda and gave her to one of his knights.

"Take the princess to her room and make sure that she doesn't get out." Ganondorf said as the knight nodded and left the throne room. Ganondorf then looked at the seat that was underneath statue that resembled three women that were around three triangles that were put together. "The only thing I need now is the triforce of courage, and then this whole world will be mine." Ganondorf said as he sat down on the chair, while Zant just scoffed.

"I heard that the kid is still in town. Why don't you kill him already?" Zant asked.

"I'll kill him when the time comes. Right now, I need to let everyone in Hyrule know that I am their new ruler. They will bow down to me within my presence, and those who defy me will suffer dire consequences along with their families." Ganondorf said as he looked at the back of his right hand, where the triforce of power resides.

"What about those weirdos that attempted to kill you earlier? What are you planning to do to them?" Zant asked. Ganondorf stopped looking at his hand and looked at Zant.

"I will let them try to stop me. I want to see the looks on their faces when they lose all hope, and die before my knees. Besides, they are just some kids. What can they possibly do to me?"

**Meanwhile...**

Chopper was checking Link's temperature as he was now laying on a table in a bar in town. After the Strawhats had failed to defeat Ganondorf, they had no choice but to hide in one of the buildings that wasn't destroyed yet. Chopper finished taking Link's temperature and looked at his companions. "He will be okay, he just needs to rest for a while." Chopper said while everyone else sighed in relief.

"That's good. What about Sanji and Franky?" Nami asked, as Sanji and Franky were still unconscious, and were laying on another table.

"I am afraid that they wont be getting up anytime soon. They suffered severe wounds from all over their bodies. It was sheer luck that they are still alive right now." Chopper said as Luffy hit the wall angrily.

"Damn, If only we were here sooner." Luffy said.

"Even if you guys did got here sooner, there was still no way to defeat him." Usopp said as he shivers at what happened earlier.

"Take it easy honey, have a drink." said the bartender who happens to be the owner of the bar. She had long red hair and was kinda old looking.

"Thanks, Telma." Usopp said as he took the drink the bartender named Telma offered him.

"Thanks for letting us use your bar as a hideout, Telma." Nami said.

"It was no problem. Any friend of Link's is friend of mine." Telma said as she starts to wash the dishes behind the counter.

"Okay, now what do we do?" Nami asked.

"I know, lets go to were Ganondork went, and kick his ass." Luffy said as he raised his arms confidently.

"That's easier said than done. Sanji and Franky didn't even leave a scratch on him. He is like some sort of god." Nami said, while Zoro was in deep of thought.

"You should of seen him, Luffy! Sanji and Franky were hitting him with all they had and it didn't hurt him at all, not even my powerful spell could wear him down!" Usopp said as he shook in fear.

"Wah, Really?!" Chopper asked as he was amazed that one of Usopp's attacks didnt affect Ganondorf at all.

"So what if he is some sort of god, I defeated one before and I could it again." Luffy said.

"He is not Eneru, Luffy. He is a terrifying monster and I am not going to confront him again." Usopp said as he folds his arms.

"There is always a way to take down someone." Zoro said as everyone paid attention to him.

"Mr. Swordsman is right, If we can find his weakness, then we can surely defeat him and return Hyrule as it was." Robin said.

"That is not the only problem though, The castle is now filled with guards. Their is no way to get in their unnoticed." Nami said.

"Actually, there is a way." Telma said as she stopped washing the dishes. She then took out a paper that was under the counter and unfolded it to reveal a map of Hyrule castle. "This map will show you all the possible entrances to get in Hyrule castle."

"Excellent, now we just need to think of a plan." Nami said as she was about to think of a plan, until Usopp interfered.

"Hold on a second, you mean you actually want to go in there?" Usopp asked in disbelief.

"If we don't, then this world is going to be ruled by that jerk forever." Luffy said.

"You do realize that this is not like facing against Bowser, this guy we are dealing with is more powerful, and more scary." Usopp said fearfully.

"If we don't do anything, then we might be stuck in this world and never get back to ours again." Robin said as Usopp was now losing the conversation again.

"My I-cannot-fight-against-the-evil-warlock disease is acting up again." Usopp said as he holds his stomach, pretending to be ill.

"Well anyway, here is the plan." Nami said as she and her crew gathered around the map. "Since that we don't know which path is the safest, we are going to split up into groups." Nami said as she points to the front gate entrance of Hyrule castle. "Luffy, Zoro, Robin, and I will go through the front entrance, and take down the unnecessary guards around this garden." Nami said as she got out a pencil and drew an arrow towards the entrance of the castle and another arrow heading towards the western garden. "As soon as we get in, Luffy and Zoro will head towards the western garden, and climb their way up towards the throne." Nami said as draws another arrow pointing right towards the throne. "Robin and me will enter the castle and see what we can do to hold off the guards from getting in the throne room." Nami said as Luffy, Zoro and Robin nodded. Nami then point with her pencil towards a big house right next to the eastern wall gate of the castle. "Usopp and Chopper will get on this house and get over the wall and take care of the archers."

"Oi, wait a second. How are we going to get there?" Usopp asked.

"You figure it out." Nami replied as Chopper nodded bravely while Usopp started to cry with fear. Nami then looks at Telma. "If the elf boy gets up, make sure you tell him to get to Hyrule castle as fast as he can and protect Robin and me only." Nami said.

"Oi, Oi." Usopp said while waving his hand in disbelief.

Nami then began to write something on a piece of paper and gave it Telma. "When Sanji and Franky get up, make sure you give them this. These are the directions that I gave them." Nami said.

"No problem, honey, I'll make sure that they get it." Telma said as she put the letter in her pocket. Luffy then cracked his knuckles and was about to leave.

"Now that the boring talk is over, we can finally kick that Ganondork's ass. Lets go to Hyrule castle!" Luffy exclaimed as the rest followed him and went outside.

Usopp peeked beside a wall to see if the coast was cleared. He then signalled the rest as everyone else headed towards the main plaza. "Okay, this is were we split up. Are you guys ready?" asks Nami as everyone else nodded while Usopp was still shaking. "Yosh, then lets move out." Nami said as she, Luffy, Zoro and Robin headed to the front gate entrance of Hyrule castle while Chopper and Usopp headed around the castle gate.

As they finally saw the big house next to the big gate, Usopp put on some springboards that had purple feet at the end.

"Get on, Chopper, we are going over that wall." Usopp said as Chopper held on his back. "Here we go! USOPP HOPPING!" Usopp then jumped in the air higher than he usual would landed on a house. He then continued to jump on every house until he finally landed on the big house next to the gate wall. "HYAAAA!" Usopp yelled as he crouched down and jumped even higher in the air as they were now over the wall. "Yes, we made it!" Usopp exclaimed victoriously, but he soon realized that he jumped a little too high as he was almost at the clouds.

"HOLY CRAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Usopp cried as he and Chopper screamed as they were falling down. They were falling down so fast that fire was starting to envelope around them, like if they were a meteorite for instance. They finally landed on the gate as Chopper opened his eyes to see that they he was still alive.

"I am still alive, thank goodness." Chopper said relieved, until he noticed that Usopp was nowhere in sight. "USOPP, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Chopper yelled as he feared that Usopp died.

"I am right here, Chopper." Usopp said as it turned out that Chopper was sitting on him.

"Usopp, you are alive!" Chopper cried joyfully as he jumped in joy, hitting Usopp stomach for every bounce he made.

"Chopper, do me a favor, and get off of me." Usopp said as Chopper then rubbed the back of his head ashamedly, and got off of him. Usopp got up and slowly quickly looked at his surroundings. "Good, looks like nobody is here. Let's get moving." Usopp said as he and Chopper tiptoed on the gate.

**Meanwhile...**

Two lizalfos were guarding the front gate entrance until they saw Nami waving her hand towards her face. "Oh dear, It is so hot out here. Maybe if I take off my clothes slowly, I can cool myself up a bit." Nami said as the lizalfos looked at eachother in surprise before looking at Nami again. She grabbed her shirt and slowly started to take it off, as the lizalfos were starting to get a little horny. What they failed to notice is that a pair of arms sprouted out of the door behind them.

"CHOKE!" the hands grabbed the horny lizalfos by their necks, and choked them until they suffocated.

As the hands disappeared, Luffy, Zoro and Robin got out of hiding an ran beside Nami, who was putting on her shirt. "You sure you don't want to consider to be a slut for a rich person?" Zoro asked who only received a nasty glare from Nami.

"I wont hit you this time due to the circumstances we are in, but remind me to hit you later." Nami said as she walked towards the door and peeked inside. There was nothing but a huge garden and there were three triangles at the north, east and west side of the front garden. There were six towers that were connected around the castle.

"There doesn't seem to be anybody here, something is going on." Nami said as she went in the garden along with Luffy, Zoro and Robin.

"Oi, where is everybody?" Luffy said as he looked around the garden to see nobody in sight.

"Either they might be in the castle or they simply expected us to show up." Robin said as she looks at the castle.

"This guy is is toying with us. Big mistake." Zoro said.

"Well, lets just get going already. You guys already know where to go right?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, we are going that way, while you girls go that way." Luffy said.

"So you actually did pay attention to me afterall. Anyway, we'll meet up later. Make sure you finish that guy off, Luffy." Nami said as Luffy just smiled confidently while Zoro wasn't too sure that will happen. Luffy and Zoro headed towards the western garden, while Nami and Robin headed inside the the castle. As they got in, they saw a huge room with a couple of cauldrons that were hanging on the ceiling, also a couple of balconies at the upper part of the room, but there seemed to be no staircase in sight.

"How are we suppose to go up there?" Nami asked as arms then sprouted at the end of the room and reached towards the balcony.

"Shall we continue, Miss navigator?" Robin asked as she climbed the arms like if it was a ladder.

"This is why I respect you the most, Robin-san." Nami said happily as she climbed up the arms as well. As they were done climbing, Nami saw a big chest and opened it to see a silver rupee in it. Nami's eyes then turned into berri signs as she quickly snatched the silver rupee and put it in her pocket.

"I love this place." Nami said joyfully as Robin giggled as they entered through the door to see a heavily black armored knight known as Darknut in the middle of the room. Darknut looked behind his shoulder, and turned around while he got out his broad sword and a huge shield. "I hate this place." Nami said bitterly as she hid behind Robin. Darknut got in a defensive position as he slowly walked towards them.

Robin crossed her limbs "OCHO FLEUR..." arms sprouted out of Darknut and hold him in place, but not for long as Darknut was too strong to hold.

Robin fell on her knees as the arms around Darknut disappeared. The Darknut then vertically swung his sword, as Robin and Nami barely dodged him. Nami got out her PCT, and thrusted it at Darknut. "THUNDER BALL!" the tip of the PCT let out a thunder ball at the knight, who got shocked momentarily. Despite that he was completely covered in metal, he was still standing as if he wasn't hurt at all. "That doesn't seem good." Nami said as she ducked under a horizontal slash from Darknut. She then back rolled away from Darknut, and awaited until he striked again.

"COOL CHARGE!" Nami slowly swung her PCT in front of Darknut while letting out a cold breeze from the tip of it. Darknut then swung his sword at Nami, which actually went right through her and she faded afterwards. The real Nami was behind her as she ran towards darknut with her PCT that was enveloped in electricity. "SWING ARM!" Nami swung her PCT at Darknut, receiving a shock much more deadlier than the one he received before, but somehow was still standing afterwards.

Darknut then began running towards Nami while Nami separated her PCT as heat and cool balls were coming out, forming a dark cloud over Darknut. "THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!" Nami then throws a thunder ball at the cloud before rolling out of the way of Darknut's blade, as he then saw the cloud that immediately struck him with a powerful lighting bolt. Darknut finally landed on his knees as Nami separated her PCT. "HEAT BALL!" Nami tossed numerous heat balls at Darknut, as he started to catch on fire. Darknut immediately got up, and swung his sword horizontally as Nami jumped out of the way to avoid it.

Even though that Darknut was still on fire, he continues to fight as if nothing happened to him. "Is this guy human?" Nami asked as she barely avoids Darknut yet again. "COOL BALL!" Nami throws numerous of cool balls at Darknut's legs. Darknut was about to move until he realized that his lower armor was starting to break apart. Nami grinned as she saw that most of Darknut's lower armor was starting to cripple. "Now for the upper part." Nami said as she connects her PCT together and aimed it towards the air.

"CLOUDY TEMPO!" A black cloud then came out of PCT as it started to completely covered the upper area of the room. "RAIN TEMPO!" Nami throws a cool ball at the cloud and moments later, the cloud then started to rain in the room. The water poured as the Darknut's upper armor was now getting rusty, making the Darknut hard to move around. The tip of Nami's PCT got lose as Nami now ran towards him. "SWING ARM!" Nami swung her PCT as it hit the Darknut's helmet. The helmet then fell into pieces along with the rest of the armor.

Nami thought she had won, but was wrong as Darknut got up and threw his broadsword right at Nami. "HYAAAAA!" yells Nami as she barely dodged the incoming blade as Darknut unsheathed a thinner and longer sword that was around his waist. Darknut then ran at Nami alot more faster than before and thrusted his sword at her. Nami couldn't believe how fast he was now, so she got stabbed at her left arm. "AAAHHH!" Nami cried in pain as Darknut retrieved his sword, and was about to stab Nami again until an arm sprouted out of the wall that Nami was leaning back, and punched Darknut at his face.

Darknut was momentarily stunned as Robin rushed over Nami's side. "Miss Navigator, are you alright!?" Robin asked, while Nami slowly nodded.

"I'm okay, he didn't stabbed me that deep." Nami said as she hold her wound in pain. Robin then angrily looks at Darknut, who now regained his senses.

"I will not let you live any longer." Robin said as Darknut charged at her. Robin dodged as Darknut accidentally stabbed through the wall, he then used all of his strength to pull his sword out while Robin crossed her limbs.

"NUEVE FLEUR, SPIKE!" Darknut was suddenly hit all over his upper body as nine arms sprouted out of the wall, and hit him directly. Darknut staggered for a few moments as he dazily walked in the middle of the room. "VEINTICINCO FLUER, EARTHQUAKE!" numerous of arms sprouted out of the floor like spikes, and more were starting to sprout more closer to the dazed Darknut. As Darknut regained consciousness, he got hit in the chin by the arms, and continued to get hit as he was now caught in the route of where the sprouting arms, getting hit multiple times until he crashed into a wall behind him, creating a huge pile of dust around him upon impact.

Before the dust cleared, Darknut quickly ran from it, and pulled his sword out of the wall. He then face Robin, and started to run towards her. "You must pay for your sins." Robin said as she crossed her limbs once more as Darknut was about to stab her face. "CINCO FLEUR..." arms sprouted out of Darknut's arms just in time to stop his attack. The arms then forced Darknut to move the tip of his sword towards his stomach as Darknut started to feel fear for once as Robin turned away. "...SACRIFICE!" The arms then forced Darknut to stab his own stomach as he on his knees lifeless.

Robin then sighed and rushed over Nami's side again. "Looks like he did stab you deeply." Robin said as more blood started to come out of Nami's wound.

"Ah!! Its okay. I'll live..." Nami said as she tries to get up, but Robin stopped her.

"You shouldn't move much. Let me help you with that wound." Robin said as she tries to heal Nami. Unaware to them was that Darknut was slowly getting up, and pulled out his sword that was through his stomach. He then looked at Nami and Robin angrily, and charged right at them.

"ROBIN! LOOK OUT!" Nami gasped as Robin quickly turned around to see the Darknut them was about to slash them in half until..

"SPIN SLASH!" Darknut got slashed from behind as he fell backwards before he disappeared in the darkness. Nami and Robin looked at the one killed Darknut.

"You are that elf boy." Nami said as it was Link who saved them. Link sheathed his sword and looked at them.

"You must be a part of Luffy's crew. I am glad I made it on time." Link said until he noticed Nami's wound. "You're hurt." Links said as he took out a bottle filled with purple liquid. He then crouched down and poured the liquid on Nami's wound. "This will make you recover instantly." Link said as the wound was now gone. Nami was surprised to see that her pain vanished so quickly with just some liquid. "You can thank me right after we take care of Ganondorf. Come on." Link said as he was about to walk until he weakly landed on his knees.

"Hey, are you okay?" Nami asked as she and Robin rushed to Link side.

"I am alright, I am just exhausted, that's all." Link said as he breaths heavily. He then noticed somebody on the higher platform. Link's eyes widened as he realized who it was. "Skull kid? What is he doing here?" Link asked as Nami and Robin looked at Skull kid.

"That's the child that gave me this ocarina." Robin said as she pulled out the ocarina that was in her pocket. As the Skull kid saw Link, he got really angry and started to stomp on the ground so much that it shook the castle. He then got out his horn, and started to play a tune.

When he started to play the tune, the ocarina that Robin was holding started to grow brightly as it began to float towards the middle of the room. "Wha...What is going on?" Nami asked as the ocarina started to glow even brighter. As the light faded, Link was in shock at what he was looking at.

"That cant be..." Link said as it the ocarina was no longer there, but instead it was a blonde boy with the same green tunic as Link's. "This isn't possible... he is my younger self." Link said as Nami was in shock.

"What do you mean your younger self? There is no way that could be you." Nami said in disbelief.

"It does look like younger version of himself. But somehow looks kinda different in some sort of way." Robin said.

"What do you mean, Robin?" Nami asked.

"Either that is his younger self or maybe its someone else from a distant past." Robin said which made Link surprised.

"I see, that isn't my younger self. It's my ancestor." Link said as the young Link pulled out a white mask out of nowhere. "A mask?" Link said before the younger Link put it on and then started to scream.

The young Link then started to grow two times bigger than Link and his tunic was changing from green to white armor. His pupils were no longer at his eyes, and has red marks around his eyes, and blue marks on his forehead. His hair was now completely white, his sword have turned into a big two bladed helix, with one blade green and the other one blue. The young Link was now referred to as Fierce Deity Link.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

I guess it will be Link VS Fierce Deity Link in the next chapter. The next chapter should be fun.


	19. Zelda Pt 7

Looks like my last Chapter amused alot of people. I would like to thank those who reviewed, favorited and alerted this story; It made me finish this chapter faster. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Confronting your past. Ganondorf have took over Princess Zelda's throne, and is currently the ruler of Hyrule. But that might not be for long, as the Strawhats have begun their task to stop him. Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Robin headed towards the front entrance while Usopp and Chopper headed over the eastern gates. As Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Robin have reached the front garden, they separated to their locations as Luffy and Zoro headed to the west garden, while Nami and Robin went inside the castle. After going in the second room of the castle, they encountered a powerful knight known as a Darknut. Nami and Robin barely defeated it as Link gave him the final blow. After the battle, they confronted with skull kid and he played some sort of tune that made the ocarina that he gave to Robin, transform into Link's ancestor. The ancestor then put on a mask that transformed him into Fierce Deity Link. What will Link do now that he has come face to face with his ancestor?

Chapter 19: Link VS Fierce Deity Link, The Bulblin that never dies

Fierce Deity Link rested his helix sword over his shoulder as he looks at Link, who was nervous and confused at the same time. "What is this?" Link asked as he couldn't believe what he is looking at.

"What kind of freaky black magic is this? This is unbelievable!" Nami said as she was petrified with fear.

"It seems that the mask he put on made him transform into some sort of demon." Robin said as Nami started to shiver.

"D-Demon!? What the hell are you saying, Robin?" Nami asked fearfully.

"That mask must have some sort of power behind it. I could be wrong, but whatever the case is, this is nothing we should be careless about." Robin said before she looked at Skull kid. "That boy over there must be controlling him somehow. If we can get to him, then this being here might vanish" Robin said before Link got up.

"Wait, that wont be necessary." Link said as he got out his master sword.

"Are you sure, young swordsman?" Robin asked.

"I'm sure. I have been facing so many things before except for myself. It is time that I do just that." Link said as he had a confident look in his eyes. Fierce Deity Link then lowered his sword onto the ground, leaving a humongous crack on the entire floor.

"Well good luck, elf boy. Well just be here, safe and sound, while you take care of that monster." Nami said with a weak laugh as she was hiding behind an empty suit of armor.

Fierce Deity Link swung his sword, creating a semi-huge wave that flew at Link. Link blocked it with his shield but he went flying out of the room and landed right in the middle of the room with a lot of balconies. Fierce Deity Link then ran into the room Link went, and jumped of the balcony with his sword facing straight at Link. Link rolled out of the way just in time, as Fierce Deity Link plunged his sword right into the ground, creating a shockwave that caused Link to crash into a wall.

Fierce Deity Link pulled out his sword, and swung his sword at Link, letting out cutting waves with each slash. Link got up and rolled out of the way, taking out his bow in the process. Link then got out a bomb, and strapped it into one of his arrows and then aimed at Fierce Deity Link before firing the arrow at him. The arrow hits with Fierce Deity Link as it made an explosion in the process.

"Did I get him?" Link asked before he saw another cutting wave coming straight at him. Link ducked under the wave as he put his bow away, and took out his master sword before charging at Fierce Deity Link.

As Link got close, he clashed his sword with his doppelganger as it created a tremendous explosion afterwards, with Link being the only one flying back. Link regained his focus, and perfectly landed on the ground as he looks at Fierce Deity Link, who isn't even breaking a sweat. "There is got to be a way to defeat him!" Link said as he avoids another cutting wave. Link then runs at him and swings his sword vertically, but Fierce Deity Link dodged it, and was about to counter, only for Link to hit him with his shield to knock Fierce Deity Link out of balance.

"HEAD SPLITTER!" Link jumps over Fierce Deity Link, and slashes him across his skull before landing back at the ground. Fierce Deity Link held his head in pain before he quickly swings his sword at Link, who quickly blocks it with his shield, before sliding back a few feet. Fierce Deity Link then swings his sword vertically as Link blocked it creating a explosion afterwards, only this time Link didn't fly back. Fierce Deity Link jumped back and then noticed that Link had his Iron boots on. Fierce Deity Link then looked at Link who now held a huge ball connected to a chain.

Link spun the ball with the chain before he successfully hit Fierce Deity Link with it. The doppelganger fell to the ground after the impact. Link put away his ball with the chain, and tossed a bomb at Fierce Deity Link, who rolled out of the way as the bomb exploded upon hitting the ground. Fierce Deity Link then got out his own bow, and fired an arrow at Link, who couldn't avoid due to the weight of his iron boots, so he blocked it with his shield, but slid back due to the force of the arrow. Link quickly took off his iron boots, and charged Fierce Deity Link once again and clashed their swords with eachother, as the clash created a bright light between them.

**Meanwhile...**

Usopp and Chopper peeked over the wall to see a vast garden filled with archers. "I didn't expect to be this many." Usopp said as he gulped.

"What do we do, Usopp?" Chopper asked. Usopp looked around to see if there was anything to use against the archers, until he then came up with an idea.

"Ok, here is the plan." Usopp said as he whispers the plan to Chopper who nodded bravely afterwards before running off somewhere. Usopp then stood up and took a deep breath. "OI, YOU STUPID MONSTERS! UP HERE!" Usopp yelled as the archers quickly looked at him.

Usopp then points to the sky. "The time has come for you all to suffer the might of the great, Captain Usopp! For I have 8000 soldiers ready to destroy you all!" Usopp exclaimed as the archers looked at their surroundings.

"Oh yeah? Then where are they?" asked one of the archers, as Usopp almost stumbled due to the fact that he now knows that the archers could talk.

"You ask where they are? I'll tell you where they are! They are everywhere!!" Usopp stated as he started to point at various locations.

"They are in the sky, they are underground, they are billion kilometers away aiming right at your heads with their deadly weapons! They are even in your grandmother's house eating your cookies as we speak." Usopp said as one of the guards got angry.

"Not my Grandma's cookies!" yelled one chubby archer.

"I am afraid so. Now that you know that what my men are capable of, what are you going to do now?" Usopp asked as he cockily folded his arms. The archers looked at eachother until one of them spoke.

"Wait, so if his soldiers are like super powerful and all, then that means their captain is the weakest one, right?" asked one of the archers as Usopp quickly opened his eyes in surprise.

"Yeah, that makes sense. If we kill that guy, then those soldiers would probably run for their lives or something like that." another archer said as Usopp then got scared.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's kill him!" one archer said as he and the rest were aiming right at Usopp.

"Anytime now, Chopper!" Usopp said as he was shaking in fear.

Chopper were putting some bombs behind the archers who were still aiming at Usopp. Chopper then gave the signal to Usopp who nodded quickly afterwards before Chopper ran behind a crate. "You dare to question me? You fools." Usopp said as he took out his slingshot and aimed at for the bombs. The archers then laughed at Usopp.

"That guy wants to attack us with his sissy slingshot." Laughed one of the archers pointed out as Usopp carefully aimed at the bomb.

"HISSATSU KAEN BOSHI!" Usopp fires an exploding pellet right at the bombs which made a huge explosion, killing most of the archers.

The archers that didn't die slowly got up, and looked at Usopp angrily. "Why you...DIE!" yelled an archer before shooting an arrow at Usopp, who quickly jumped over it. The archer was about to shoot at Usopp again, but was hit at the back of his head by Chopper's fist.

"Usopp! There aren't that many anymore! We can take them down!" Chopper yelled while Usopp pretended to be wounded.

"I can't fight in this condition! You have to take care of them by yourself!" Usopp said as then pretends to be unconcious afterwards.

"Usopp!" Chopper yelled, before he noticed the archers aiming their bows at him. "Damn!" Chopper said before he quickly turned to his walk point, and dodged the arrows that the archers shot at him. Chopper then quickly rams his head at an archer's stomach, and knocked him through a couple of crates. Chopper then transforms into his normal point as he got out test tube from his backpack and tossed it at an archer that was standing on a couple of barrels, which exploded upon impact. Chopper then transforms to his Heavy point and punches an archer in the face.

Chopper then saw a couple of archers around him and started to aim at him. "CHOPPER SHOCKWAVE!" Chopper clasps his hands together and hits the ground which a shockwave so powerful that it caused the ground to crumble. The shockwave took down all of the archers that were around Chopper, as Chopper fell to his knees. "That move took too much out of me." Chopper said as he got up to see bulblins coming in eastern garden. "Oh no." Chopper said as one of the bulblins then got shot in the face. Chopper turned around to see Usopp standing again.

"I have fully recovered, Chopper! Now I will assist you in battle!" Usopp yelled as he jumps on a crate, but then slips on a banana peel and fell on his head.

**Meanwhile...**

Link was groggily getting up as well as Fierce Deity Link after the big explosion they caused earlier as they looked at eachother angrily, while Robin and Nami were watching the battle from the balcony. "They are both so powerful. If this continues, the castle might collapse." Nami said amazed.

"The demon has more power and stamina than the young swordsman, but the young swordsman has more pride and determination, so they are both equally matched." Robin said.

"All I know is that the elf boy better win. We can't go safely through the castle without him protecting us." Nami said.

Link was breathing heavily as he charges at Fierce Deity Link again, and swings his sword horizontally, while Fierce Deity Link back flipped to avoid it. Fierce Deity Link thrusted his sword towards Link, who dodged and countered by doing another horizontal slash at him, which this time it was able to cut Fierce Deity Link's cheek, which started to bleed a little. Fierce Deity Link touched the cut on his cheek and saw the blood that was on his fingers.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Fierce Deity Link yelled as he swung his sword, which let out numerous of cutting waves towards Link.

"GAAAAAAAAAHH!" Link cried as all the cutting waves went right through him and destroyed the balcony behind him. There were several cuts all over Link's body as he fell to his knees in pain. "Damn it, he is more powerful than he was before. There has to be an easier way..." Link said until he noticed something shiny on Nami's waist. He then realized it was a silver rupee, this is when he came up with a plan. "Miss, can you give me that silver rupee you have there?" He asked as Nami blinked for a second.

"What do you want it for? Don't tell me you are going to bribe him." Nami said who took out the silver rupee from her pocket.

"If you don't, then I cant guarantee your safety." Link said as he dodges another cutting wave.

"Ohhhh, but..." Nami didn't wanted Link, but she also didn't wanted to give up the rupee either. "Ok, fine! Here!" she yelled as she tossed to Link, who caught it with his clawshot.

"Now I'm ready." Link said as his tunic then started to change from a green tunic to a brown sparkling armor.

"I only have two minutes." Link said as he charges Fierce Deity Link faster than usual. Link slashes at Fierce Deity Link, who barely dodged it but failed to notice that a sparkling cutting wave was coming right at him. Fierce Deity Link did a cutting wave of his own in order to block it, but he still flew back after the explosion the cutting waves caused after they collided with eachother. As Fierce Deity Link was in midair, Link caught up to him, and jumped right at him "SPIN SLASH!" Link did a midair spinslash at Fierce Deity Link as he crashed right to a wall, leaving it a huge crack afterwards.

Fierce Deity Link quickly got up and slashed at Link across his chest, but Link didn't even flinch. "As long as I have this armor on, you cannot hurt me." Link said as he quickly rolled behind him "BACK SLASH!" Link slashes his sword upwards, leaving a huge scar on Fierce Deity Link's back. Link then got out his bow, and strapped all of his bombs to all of his arrows and shot them in the air. Link then got out his clawshots and shot them at one of the cauldrons as soon as the arrows were now going straight down.

"BOMB ESCAPADE!" Link reeled himself towards the cauldron as the bombed arrows impacted towards Fierce Deity Link as they all made a large explosion that covered the whole room with smoke shortly afterwards. Nami and Robin were knocked back to the other room where the Darknut was as they got up and looked at the carnage Link caused.

"That must've killed it." Nami said as she tries to look through the smoke, but couldn't see anything. As the smoke died down, she could see that Fierce Deity Link was on his knees, but wasn't moving.

"I think he is finished." Robin said until they saw Skull kid appear to the balcony beside them. Skull kid then started to laugh while looking at Fierce Deity Link.

"Why is he laughing? His puppet lost." Nami said until she saw Fierce Deity Link slowly getting up. "Th-That is not possible." Nami said, disbelieved at what she was seeing. Link landed back on the ground and looked at his opponent getting up.

"Its unbelievable." Link said until he got back to reality and started to charge at Fierce Deity Link again.

He was about to strike him until his armor lost it's color, and Link could barely move in it. "No, not now!" Link said as Fierce Deity Link struck Link with the broadside of his sword. Link landed on his back, and groggily got up as he saw Fierce Deity Link started to spin with his sword extended. Robin knew what he was planning and quickly grabbed Nami by the hand to lead her out of the room. Link stood up and was prepared to receive the blow as he dropped his sword and shield.

"SPIN SLASH!" Fierce Deity Link yelled in a low, dark voice as he created a tremendous 360 degree cutting wave, and it was heading straight at Link.

**Meanwhile...**

_Sanji was riding a unicorn that was galloping on a rainbow and they were heading towards a tower where Princess Zelda was on the balcony waving to him. "Sanji my prince, please come to me. I need you." Zelda said as Sanji was getting closer._

_"Don't not worry, my princess, I am on my way, as I can see your beautiful face in my view." Sanji said. The unicorn then stopped as Sanji got off and started to happily run towards Zelda as she was doing the same to him. "You are my soulmate!!" Sanji said as he jumps towards Zelda._

"You are my soulmate..." Sanji groggily said as he was actually dreaming the whole thing while waving his arms. Telma got close to Sanji wondering what is wrong with him.

"What kind of silly dream is he having?" Telma asked when all of a sudden Sanji hugged her.

"Oh Zelda-san, you feel so warm and you are hugging me so hard, you pressing onto my chest.." Sanji said, happily.

"Well I wouldn't be doing that if you weren't hugging me so hard." Telma replied. Sanji then opened his eyes and then looked at Telma, who winked at him.

"GAAA AAAA AAA AAAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AHH HHH HHH HHH!" Sanji screamed as he collapsed through the table he was on earlier while he was shivering in the process.

"You okay, honey?" Telma asked as Sanji was able to regain his composure.

"Y-Yes I am fine, thank you for asking." Sanji said as Franky got up while rubbing the back of his head.

"Meh, what the hell is with all that ruckus?" Franky asked as he then looks at Telma. "Well, that is nice. First thing I see when I wake up is an old, busty lady in front of me." Franky said rudely.

"You guys alright? That was a heck of a beating you guys received out there." Telma said as Sanji then remembered what happened.

"Oh yeah, that shitty warlock was the one that knocked me out! He is going to regret the day he has met me!" Sanji growled as he had a red aura of determination around him.

"Hold it, bro. We couldn't even lay a scratch on him. How do you suppose we fight him?" Franky asked.

"We can't just attack him head on. We first must rescue my precious Zelda-san from him, and then we can figure out how to defeat him." Sanji said as Telma took out a letter from her pocket.

"Your orange hair friend asked me to give this to you when you woke up." Telma said as the aroma of the letter quickly got Sanji's attention. He then snatched the letter from Telma's hands and begins to read it.

"Sanji and Franky, if you guys happened to wake up, then I want you to do the following: Sanji, there is an opening at the bar where you are at. I want you to go in there and it should lead you towards your so called future love." Sanji read as hearts began to come out of his visible eye. "Franky, I want you to take care of the dragon that is flying around the castle. The dragon might be trouble for us later on, so make you sure you take care of it. Now you guys better not mess this up, or I will hurt you." Sanji read as he was done reading the letter.

"Haaaahhh, I love it how Nami-swan threatens me with a note." Sanji said joyfully.

"Whatever, lets just do this thing." Franky as he hits his palm. Sanji then sees the opening that Nami was talking about and started to remove the bandages around him.

"It is time that I make my daring rescue! HERE I COME, ZELDA-SAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Sanji exclaimed as he dives in the opening.

"That idiot with his ways of rescuing people. See you later, busty lady." Franky said as he leaves the bar. Franky then walkes towards the streets to see nobody in sight. "This place is still empty." Franky said until he heard galloping sound getting louder with each step. Franky immediately turned around to see a big pig with a big guy on it that was about to run over Franky, who rolled out of the way as they ran by.

They were still going and they were heading towards the castle. "Wasn't that the...no nevermind. Now where is that big mosquito that I have to squish?" Franky asked, unaware that it was coming right behind him. "What the!?" was all that Franky could say before the dragon grabbed Franky by his shoulders and started to fly towards the castle.

**Meanwhile...**

The room that Link is in was now completely destroyed. The balconies were now a wreck, the floor had numerous cracks and holes in it, some of the cauldrons were now at the ground destroyed. Fierce Deity Link was looking at Link, who was still standing after that powerful spinslash, but now was bleeding almost everywhere. Link's armor then turned to pieces as Link was still standing. He then looked at Fierce Deity Link with a scary glare coming out of his eyes.

"I...wont...lose..." Link said as he groggily picks up his sword and shield. "I have done everything in my power to stop the evil that was on Hyrule seven months ago. I will not let someone like you take everything I love away!!!" Link yelled furiously as the triforce symbol started to glow on his left hand. Link then crouched down as the triforce started to grow even brighter. Fierce Deity Link then charged as Link opened his eyes. "TRIFORCE SLASH!!" Link put his shield in front of him and leaped towards Fierce Deity Link.

Link then rammed into Fierce Deity Link with his shield, which it then let out a triforce symbols around him. Link then tosses his shield away, and started to slash repeatedly at Fierce Deity Link, letting out colorful waves within each slash. "GYAAAAA!" Link screamed as he continues to slash Fierce Deity Link with no mercy. Nami and Robin were astonished by Link's power as Fierce Deity Link was losing consciousness. "TIME TO FINISH YOU OFF! HYAAAAAAAAA!!!" Link does a powerful finishing blow that destroyed the triforce that was around Fierce Deity Link as he went flying through the wall, and into the sky as he disintegrated.

Skull kid was completely shocked as he failed to notice Nami and Robin behind him. "Now then, I think you owe someone an apology." Nami said as Skull kid turns around to see Nami's scary face, which obviously scared him. Skull kid then jumped in the air, and teleported away. Nami and Robin then rushed at Link's side, who was now unconscious after his powerful move. "I am not surprised that he was knocked out, That move must have been a killer to do." Nami said as Robin checks Link's wounds.

"It seems that he used up all his stamina. He wont be getting for a while." Robin said, much to Nami's dismay.

"Great, now we have to stay here and hide until the battle is over. I am not fighting another armored guy again." Nami said while Robin giggled.

**So many meanwhile's...anyway, Meanwhile...**

Usopp and Chopper breathed heavily as they were able to defeat every bulblin that they just confronted. "Daaaaaaaaaang, I never thought there would be so many of them." Usopp said.

"It was cool when you pretended to run away from them, only you lead them to some exploding barrels, and was able to get out of there alive after one of them accidentally made one explode." Chopper said with his sparkling with joy.

"Yeah, I am a genius at these things, arent I?" Usopp blushed as he actually didn't pretend during that event.

Usopp slowly got up and started to head out of the eastern garden. "Well, we got rid of all of the archers. Let's go catch up with Nami and Robin." Usopp as he faces toward the entrance of the other half of the eastern garden that suddenly busted opened as a familiar big guy riding a familiar big pig was charging towards Usopp. "GYAAAAAAAHH!" Usopp cried as he leaped out of the way as the pig then stopped. The big guy then got off his pig, and looked at Usopp and Chopper while smiling evilly. Usopp and Chopper couldn't believe who it was.

"K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-KING BULBLIN!!!!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Luffy and Zoro didn't appear in this chapter, but they will in the next one. Usopp and Chopper VS King Bulblin at the next chapter.


	20. Zelda Pt 8

I finally have more reviews than my chapters ...I know, its sad. Ahem anyway, I have recieved a constructive criticism from game2002 about my grammar and structure issues, so I tried to make this chapter a little different than the previous ones. So here is the new style of the new chapter.

* * *

To face your inner demons. Link has fought bravely against his ancestor, Fierce Deity Link. They destroyed every single thing that was in their path just so they can leave one scratch on eachother. At the end, it was Link who was the victor as he used all of his strength to send his ancestor back to his grave. Meanwhile, Sanji and Franky regained consciousness after their defeat from Ganondorf and began their mission to safe Princess Zelda away from him. Sanji went to an opening on a bar while Franky went to pursue a dragon Argorok, which caught him by his shoulders and took him to Hyrule castle. Will Franky defeat Argorok? And what about Usopp and Chopper? Will they be able to defeat Kink Bulblin alone?

Chapter 20: Cyborgs and Dragons, Sanji's ultimate goal

"OII III III III! LET ME, GO YOU STUPID MOSQUITO!!!" Franky yelled as Agorok was still holding on to him as Argorok was now over the roof of Hyrule castle. "You are not going to put me down, huh?" Then I'll make you put me down." Franky then aimed towards Argorok's body with his left hand.

"BEANS LEFT!" Franky fires multiple bullets at Argorok as it was now starting to lose control of itself. Argorok then started to fly even higher as Franky's wrist opened up. "WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fires a big bullet towards Argorok, who released Franky after receiving the impact.

"That was a bad ideea aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aa aa!!" Franky screamed as he fell a long way down towards the roof of Hyrule castle.

Franky then crashed on the roof, creating a dent in the shape of his figure. Franky got up, and rubbed the back of his head as he looked at his surroundings. "Damn mosquito, dropping me like that. Now where is he?" Franky asked as he saw no sign of Argorok. Franky then saw it flying around a tower. "I bet that place is where the princess is in. I guess I have to get rid of that mosquito first."

Franky then took a deep breath "MASTER NAIL!" Franky spews out numerous of nails towards Argorok, but some of them bounced off of it. Argorok then paid attention to Franky as it was now flying towards him.

"That's i!. Come here, you filthy bug." Franky said as he then saw Argorok breath out a stream of fire at him.

Franky rolled out of the way as Argorok flew by him, before Franky aimed at Argorok again. "WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fires at Argorok, but couldn't hit it as it was dodging the blast that came to it.

"I guess I have to hit you directly." Franky said as he aims at Argorok with his right hand as it was getting closer.

"STRONG RIGHT!" Franky fires his right arms towards Argorok's tail, and grabs it. Franky then starts to reel himself towards Argorok as it was trying to shake him off, but to no avail. As Franky connected himself back to his arm, he started to climb up Argorok's back. Franky then takes off the skin of his right hand, and lifts it in the air. "STRONG HAMMER!" Franky punches Argorok with his steel fist as Argorok crashed towards a wall after Franky jumped off of it.

Argorok then flew off again as Franky waited for him to attack again. Argorok flew, and tried to bite Franky's head off, but he ducked as he then grabbed it's tail again, only with two hands this time. Argorok tried to break free, but couldn't as Franky was holding with great strength.

"You can't run away from me. Take this!" Franky yelled as he hurls Argorok to another tower that was beside him. As Argorok hit the tower, some of its armor started to come off. Argorok then started to fly off as Franky started to chase it.

"I ain't finished with you, yet!" yells Franky as he hopped to other roofs of the castle until Argorok quickly turned around and started to spiral towards him.

Franky did not see that coming as Argorok grabbed him with its mouth, and started to fly in the air. "OUCH FINGER!" the tip of Franky's left finger opened up and fired a bullet at Argorok's left eye as it was starting to lose its grip over Franky. Franky then forced Argorok's mouth to open as he slid out and grabbed onto it's wing. Argorok then lost control, and started to fly towards the ground.

Before it hits the ground, Franky aims at a flagpole "STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launches his right arm and successfully grabs the flagpole as he reeled himself there before Argorok crashed to the ground. "That should take care of you." Franky said as he was about to walk away, until he heard a monstrous roar behind him as Argorok quickly flew upwards and started to breath a stream of fire at Franky again. "FRESH..." Franky takes a deep breath "...FIRE!" Franky breathes out his own stream of fire as they both collided and created a huge wall of fire afterwards.

Argorok then went through the fire wall, and grabbed Franky by the shoulders as he flew up in the air again. Argorok then let go of Franky as he then started to fall down. Argorok then started to fly down at Franky with great speed. "HOSHI SHIELD!" Franky's left arm turned into a shield and protected himself as Argorok rammed right into him and made him crash on the roof hard. Franky slowly got up as Argorok was about to grab him again until he aimed at it with his right arm "FRANKY..." Franky launches his right arm and it went around Argorok before grabbing hold of him by its right wing.

"...TWISTER!" Franky pulls back his right arm as he let go of Argorok midway of retrieving his arm, which made Argorok spin uncontrollably. As Argorok was trying to regain his balance, Franky lowers his shirt as there were holes at each of his shoulders, "FRANKY DESTROYER HOU!" Franky's shoulders then raised up as Franky grunted in pain. "Ow! I dislocate my shoulders everytime I use this!" Franky gritted as the pain went away and looked at Argorok evilly. "Now you will get a taste of what I am made of! CHASER BULLETS!" Franky fired one missile from each of his shoulders as it exploded upon hitting Argorok.

Argorok then came flying off the smoke from the explosion as it was flying away from Franky while some of its armor came off. "No use on trying to escape from me, these missiles will follow you everywhere you go, because these are homing missiles!" Franky exclaimed as he then started to sprint towards Argorok.

"CHASER BULLETS!" Franky fires more missiles at Argorok, but he was able to fly out of the way as the missiles continued to fly straight as it proved that they were not homing missiles afterall. "COME BACK HERE!" He yelled as he was the one actually homing towards Argorok while firing at it with his missiles.

Argorok had enough, so he quickly did a U-turn and flew straight towards Franky. Franky's shoulders went back to their normal as Franky quickly jumped in the air, and grabbed Argorok by the neck. Argorok tried to break loose but Franky just wouldn't let go. Argorok then spiraled up in the air which caused Franky to get dizzy. Franky eventually lets go, and Argorok whipped its tail at him as he went flying down to the ground.

"You won't get rid of me that easily! 1.0 cola hou!" Franky yelled as his butt started to inflate alot bigger than a balloon. "COUP DE BOO!" Franky did a powerful fart as he went flying straight at Argorok. "STRONG HAMMER!" Franky punches Argorok at its face as it destroyed its armor around its head. Argorok quickly counters by breathing out a stream of fire at Franky as he crashed to the ground burned. A few moments past as Franky finally got up and grinned at Argorok.

"Hah! this has been a darn special week for me! It is time that I show you how I feel!" Franky said as he crouches down.

"Hen Tai!" Franky yelled as he extended his arms as he completely stood up as the front of his legs were starting to split vertically away from Franky. "FRANKY KENTAROUS!" Franky now looked like a centaur, only that his body is on the back, and not on the front like it was suppose to. Argorok spiraled at Franky one more time as Franky crouched down, waiting for it to get closer. Franky then jumped as he was able to land on Argorok's chest and clamped onto him with his centaur legs. Argorok continued to spiral up in the air, but Franky then aimed at the opposite direction that Argorok was spiraling with his hands.

"70mm Koukei 0.2 cola hou, COUP DE VENT!" Franky fires a minimum version of coup de vent of the opposite direction that Argorok was spiraling, which made him to stop spinning and was now slowly falling down. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Now you are mine!" Franky yelled as he aims his hands at Argorok. "70mm Koukei 1.5 Max cola power, COUP DE VENT!" Franky fires the maximum version of coup de vent as the pressure made Argorok and Franky rocket right through the roof, and into the balcony room where Link, Nami and Robin are.

"What the?" Nami said as Argorok and Franky went right through the ground making a 20 foot hole in the process.

Nami and Robin looked down at the hole to see Franky's legs going back to normal as Argorok faded in the dark. Franky got up with his head as it appears that he was about to scream something.

"SUU UUU UUU UUU UUU UUU UUU UUP AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AA!!!" Franky yelled as he lifts his fists in victory.

**Meanwhile...**

Usopp and Chopper stood in fear as King Bulblin, who was suppose to be dead, was now looking at them. "I don't believe it. How can be alive? Link killed him back at the bridge!" Chopper said nervously.

"W-What are you talking about? He got crushed by boulders back at Kakariko village." Usopp said nervously. Usopp then was able to relax and looked at Chopper seriously. "Listen, this isn't a big deal. We can take this guy down. Besides, he doesn't have any we--WHERE THE HELL DID HE GOT THAT GIANT AXE FROM!?" He asked as King Bulblin was now holding a huge battle axe, which came out of nowhere. King Bulblin laughs as he slowly walked towards Usopp and Chopper while they were slowly backing away from him.

"What do we do, Usopp!?" Chopper asked nervously as he then realized that Usopp was no longer next to him. "Usopp!?" Chopper yelled until he saw Usopp hiding behind the entrance of the northern eastern garden.

"Good luck, Chopper! I'll let you handle things from here on out!" Usopp said while giving the thumbs at Chopper, who was now completely scared.

Chopper looked behind him to see King Bulblin, who was about to lower his axe down at Chopper. Chopper rolled out of the way, and got out a testube from his backpack before tossing it at King Bulblin as it exploded on his face. After the explosion, Chopper could see King Bulblin rubbing his face, so he quickly transformed to his Heavy point, and punched King Bulblin at his stomach. King Bulblin countered by back slapping Chopper as he slid across the ground. Chopper groggily got up, and saw King Bulblin in midair and was about to land on Chopper.

Chopper rolled out of the way as King Bulblin made the ground tremble upon landing. Chopper transformed to his Walking point, and charges at King Bulblin from behind. Chopper gores King Bulblin at his rear, which made his head hit the wall afterwards. King Bulblin got his head out of the wall, and looked at Chopper angrily, before swinging his axe horizontally at him. Chopper dodged, but failed to notice that King Bulblin wasn't finished as he was actually spinning with his axe, hitting Chopper in the process upon the second swing.

"AHHH!!" Chopper cried as he fell to the ground while holding his wound. Luckily for Chopper, the cut wasn't that deep, but if he was any closer during the time, he would have been cut in half. "This guy is strong. Where is Usopp?" asks Chopper as King Bulblin was slowly walking towards him.

"Stop right there, you fiend!" yelled a voice that came out of nowhere. Chopper looks at his surroundings as he recognized that is was Usopp who was talking. "Ha ha ha, do you think I actually ran away? Well think again, because I would never leave one of my trusty companions alone when they are in danger. For I am Captain Usopp, the brave warrior of the seas." Usopp said as King Bulblin was looking at his surroundings, but saw no sign of him. "Now you will see why I am called The lord of destruction!!!"

King Bulblin looked up to see Usopp falling down straight at him with a huge hammer that has the words "5 ton" imprinted on it. "USOPP POUND!" Usopp lowered his 5 ton hammer on King Bulblin, who somehow was able to dodge it as it hit the ground creating a huge blue shockwave all around the eastern garden, but didn't destroy anything. Usopp then could be seen relaxing his hammer on his shoulders as he looked King Bulblin seriously. Chopper was amazed to see Usopp again if with his 5 ton hammer, which we all know that it actually weighs 2 kilograms.

"COO OOO OOO OOO OO LLL!!!!" Chopper exclaimed joyfully as his eyes sparked in joy. But he soon got worried as he remembered the hammer being a fake. "Usopp, you can't defeat him with that. He is to strong!" Chopper said while Usopp simply smirked.

"Don't worry, this isn't exactly like the last one. I made a couple of upgrades with this one and trust me, It is alot heavier than before." Usopp said confidently as Chopper smiled with joy. Usopp then looked angrily at King Bulblin, who just simply tilts his head in boredom. "I will make sure that you don't mess with us again!" Usopp yelled as he charges at King Bulblin with his hammer in the air. "USOPP POUND!" Usopp lowers his 5-ton hammer at King Bulblin, who blocked it with his axe, but went flying back as the hammer created the same shockwave as before.

"USOPP POUND, USOPP POUND, USOPP POUND, USOPP POUND, USOPP POUND, USOPP POUND, USOPP WAGUMO, USOPP POUND, USOPP POUND!!" Usopp tries to hit King Bulblin with his hammer, but failed as he only hit him with his rubberband. Usopp then spins his hammer in the air as he then grabbed the end of the hilt of his hammer and started to spin with it. "USOPP MERRY-GO-ROUND!!" As Usopp spinned in circles, a blue aura covered around the 5-ton hammer as he was getting closer to King Bulblin. King Bulblin could only block as he got hit hard, and went crashing to a wall.

Usopp stopped spinning as he was completely dizzy as Chopper ran to his side. "You did it, Usopp!! You defeated King Bulblin by yourself!" Chopper said happily. Usopp didn't felt dizzy anymore, and made a heroic pose afterwards.

"Now you don't have to say that. I couldnt have defeated him without you softing him up for me." Usopp said as Chopper immediately did his happy dance.

"Stupid, I am not happy just because you said that to me, YOU FREAKING DUMBASS!" Chopper said happily as he was break dancing. Usopp and Chopper failed to notice that King Bulblin was getting up and started to walk towards them while dragging his axe behind him. Chopper stopped dancing as he was now shaking in fear as he saw King Bulblin walking closer to Usopp. "U-U-Usopp." Chopper said as he was too scared to talk. Usopp turned around to see King Bulblin, but instead of being scared, he actually smirked with confidence.

"You want to try to hurt me again? Fine, I'll let you fight me again, but be warned that I don't get scared that easily." Usopp said as he points his 5-ton towards King Bulblin. King Bulblin then punches Usopp's hammer with his free hand as the hammer then popped like a balloon. Usopp stood emotionless as his hammer was easily destroyed like the last time. King Bulblin then laughed at Usopp's misery as he was about to punch him in the face but Chopper pushed him out of the way as King Bulblin missed.

"Usopp! What happened to your hammer!? I thought you improved it!" Chopper asked as Usopp was still emotionless.

Chopper slapped him numerous of times until he finally got back to his senses, and sat up nervously. "I did improve it. It didn't weigh 2 kilograms as before, but now 3 kilograms. It also had jet dials in it to make those impressive shockwaves I did before." Usopp explained as Chopper couldn't believe it.

"Why didn't you told me that before!? We could've thought of a plan instead of wasting time!" Chopper exclaimed angrily which made Usopp angry himself.

"I wasn't wasting time, I was trying to save you because you couldn't do things by yourself as usual!" Usopp yelled.

"I can do things by myself! Its just that you are so distracting sometimes!" Chopper yelled back.

"How the hell am I distracting!?" Usopp asked.

Usopp and Chopper continued to argue with eachother while King Bulblin took a few steps back before jumping in the air while holding his axe with both of his hands above his head. Usopp and Chopper stopped arguing, and jumped out of the way King Bulblin landed on the ground, cutting the castle gate wall in half. Usopp's eyes popped out of his head in shock while his mouth was hung open as big as his body as he saw the gate almost collapsing after that strike. King Bulblin then turned around and looked at them again with an evil grin.

**Meanwhile...**

Sanji ended up in a house filled with gold coins as it scared a fat owner sitting on his chair. "W-What do you want? If you want money, then take it all just spare my life." the fat man pleaded until Sanji grabbed him by shirt collar.

"I don't want your filthy money, you fool! I want to get to the castle as soon as possible, so I can save my beloved my princess!!" Sanji yelled as he shakes the man angrily before shoving him back to his seat.

"Is that all? Then all you have to do is open that treasure chest and go in it." The fat owner said as he points to a treasure chest behind Sanji. Sanji quickly turned around, and opened the treasure chest and got in leaving the fat owner by himself again. Sanji fell and slid threw a watery slope until he went through a hole and landed on the ground. He was now at some sort of subterranean area, but he didn't care as he ran around the pool until he saw a lever near some bars. Sanji jumped and pulled the lever as the bars open letting Sanji go and let the water drift him towards his next location.

Sanji then fell down from a waterfall, and reached to some ground. Sanji got out of the water and ran up the stairs to see two huge spiders in front of him. "Get out of my way, you shitty parasites of humanity!" Sanji yelled as he did a downward kick at one of the spiders, squishing it's head in the process. Sanji the faced to the other spider and did a powerful horizontal kick which made it fly through the spider web that was blocking the way. Sanji continued to run through the passage as he saw a couple of bats trying to bite him.

Sanji ignored them, and went to his left to see another web blocking his way. Sanji just jumped right through it as some of the web was now stuck to his suit. Sanji saw a bulblin near an entrance and did a flying kick to his face as he ran off afterwards. Sanji saw another Bulblin, and kicked him out of the way to see a hole in the ground. Sanji jumped in the hole and ran through a narrow hallway there, until he got out, and saw a spiral staircase at his left. Sanji then went up the spiral staircase, jumping through obstacles, beating up some bulblins, and balancing on ropes in the process.

As Sanji finally reached the end of the staircase, he saw one empty armor facing at the exit while another facing at the opposite direction. Sanji walked to the door, but it was locked. Suddenly a pair of bars blocked the entrance of the door as well as the entry of the spiral staircase.

Sanji sighs as he took out a cigarette and lit up with his lighter. "If you are going to fight me, then show yourself already." Sanji said as he places the cigarette on his lips.

The empty armor behind him got destroyed as the one behind was now alive. The armor was now kinda fat, and it held a flail much bigger than Link's. This guy was known as Darkhammer; Darkhammer starts to spin his flail around himself as he was getting closer to Sanji. Sanji jumped to the wall behind and jumped again right over Darkhammer's back as Darkhammer threw his flail at Sanji, who dodged it and kicked at Darkhammer's head, but did no damage. "What!?" Sanji gasped before he jumped back as Darkhammer spun his flail again.

Sanji slid under Darkhammer's feet, and kicked him at the back of his head, but he didn't even make him flinch. Darkhammer quickly turned around and hit Sanji at his chest with his flail as Sanji crashed into the wall behind him. "Damn it! My kicks aren't hurting him." Sanji gritted as he rolls out of the way to avoid another flail attack from Darkhammer. Sanji then realized that Darkhammer had a tail, and quickly came up with an idea. "Here goes nothing!" Sanji said as he cartwheels towards Darkhammer's back, and lowered his right foot over Darkhammer's tail as he growled with pain.

Sanji then backflipped out of the way as Darkhammer tried to hit him again. Sanji then jumped, and landed on Darkhammer's head with his hands before jumping off again as he thrusted both of his feet down at its tail, as Darkhammer growled even louder. Darkhammer tossed his flail at the wall which bounced off to another wall until it finally hit Sanji at his back. As Sanji was hit, Darkhammer extended his right arm and gave a backhand slap at Sanji's face as Sanji crashed face first to the wall. Sanji groggily got up, and looked at Darkhammer angrily.

"You think a couple of blows from a stupid knight like you is going to stop me?" Sanji asked. "I will not let someone like you who doesn't even know how it feels to love someone beat me! I for one am going to rescue the one I love, and will live happily after that. I WILL ACHIEVE THAT GOAL AFTER I DEFEAT YOU!!" Sanji yelled as big wall of fire enveloped around him as Darkhammer only sweatdropped in confusion.

Sanji did several front flips and jumps over Darkhammer, giving him a hard kick at the back of his head. The force of the blow almost caused Darkhammer to trip, as Sanji landed on the ground, and kicks Darkhammer's tail repeatedly. Darkhammer growled as he tried to hit Sanji, but missed as Sanji jumped over his arm, and did a horizontal kick at Darkhammer's face before landing on the ground, and doing a scissors kick at its tail again. Darkhammer cried in pain instead of growling like usual as he held his tail while Sanji got some distance before running at him.

"MUTTON SHOT!" Sanji did a powerful horizontal kick at Darkhammer, who flew right through the door before he disintegrated to pieces of twilight. Sanji then threw away the cigarrete he had and ran out the door.

**Meanwhile...**

Luffy and Zoro defeated all of the bulblins that were in the western area, as they now looked above them. "The guy should be up there, but we won't be able to get to him at this rate." Zoro said until he saw stretch his arms towards an bridge between a tower, and the castle.

"Hold on, Zoro! We are going to fly up." Luffy said as Zoro simply shrugged, and held on Luffy's back. "GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!" Luffy springs upwards as they landed on the western bridge. They then ran out of the and headed up a slope before going through a door. Went they got in, they saw that some of the floor was missing as they walked on. "Hmm?" Luffy blinked as he then saw a ghost in front of him while pointing at where Luffy and Zoro where looking at.

"I think he is saying that we should go where he is pointing at." Zoro said as they went where the ghost pointed to, only to find another ghost pointing at another direction. They jumped to the other side to see another ghost pointing at another direction. They finally reached to the stairs, which looked liked a dump. They climbed up the stairs to see two armored lizalfos. Zoro took out his swords and charged at the lizalfos. "ONI GIRI!" Zoro slashed right through the Lizalfos, killing them in the process.

Luffy and Zoro were about to go up again, but there was no staircase this time, only a bottomless pit. Luffy stretched his arms all the way to the upper levels, and grabbed the edges of the wall. Zoro grabbed on to his back again as they were now ready to go. "GOMU GOMU NO ROCK-ooo" Luffy accidentally let go of one of the wall's as his left hand went right back, and slapped Luffy's face. The other arm however made Luffy and Zoro spring upwards, but due to the lack of balance, they repeatedly bounce of the walls as they got closer to the upper level.

When they got to the upper level, they saw two more lizalfos as they groggily got up. "GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusted both of his stretched palms at both of the lizalfos as they fell down to the pit behind them. Luffy and Zoro saw one rail at each wall of another destroyed staircase. The rails had two mechanized spikes moving back and forward and it seemed impossible for them to cross. "Come on Luffy." Zoro said as Luffy held on to him and let Zoro do the leading this time. Zoro jumps on one and balances on it till he jumped on another one until he finally reached the final floor.

Luffy got off of Zoro and they ran through the hallway until they saw a golden armored Darknut blocking a door. "We don't have time to deal with this guy. Let's finish him off with one hit, Zoro!" Luffy said.

"Fine then!" Zoro said as he and Luffy prepared to attack as the golden Darknut charged at them.

"GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy throws his fists repeatedly at the Darknut, but wasn't hitting him.

"SANBYAKU POUND HOU..." Zoro positions himself in a cutting wave position as Darknut got closer.

"CANNON!" Luffy and Zoro attacked the Darknut at the same time, creating a huge wave of energy that made the Darknut vanished into dust as the wave also went through a wall, making a huge hole in the process. Luffy and Zoro then rushed to the door as Luffy cracked his knuckles. "Are you ready, Luffy?" Zoro asked, showing no fear in his eyes.

"You bet! Let's go kick Ganondorf's ass!" Luffy yelled as he breaks through the door.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

I don't know if I did this right, but I guess it looks okay. Let me know what you guys think. Usopp and Chopper VS King Bulblin continues, and ??? VS Ganondorf at the next chapter.


	21. Zelda Pt 9

I have been told that I overuse offensive words, so from now on I am censoring the BIG bad words, not the ones like Damn, Idiot or stupid. Its not like you need swearing to make a good story right? Anyway, this chapter holds two major battles and this is a very long chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The twilight era must end. Franky has finished his task to get rid of the Twilit dragon, Argorok, as Sanji is now close to save his future love, Zelda, from captivity. Meanwhile, Usopp and Chopper were battling against King Bulblin, as it proved that it will take alot more than a 3 kilogram hammer to defeat him. Luffy and Zoro have just reached their destination as they were now close to get Ganondorf and stop his evil reign, once and for all. Will Luffy and Zoro be able to defeat Ganondorf?

Chapter 21: Luffy VS Ganondorf?, The strong warrior

Luffy and Zoro busted through the door to see that they were outside again. The clouds were black and yellow at the same time, and the sound of thunder could be heard all over the place. Luffy and Zoro ran around the balcony, and went up the stairs and entered the throne room, where Ganondorf and Zant reside. Ganondorf looked at them and smirked as he got up from his seat while Luffy was cracking his hands. "So, you decided to come here, and face me, hoping you would defeat me, and restore Hyrule the way it was. Unfortunately, that won't happen." Ganondorf said.

"You say that, while I say that will happen. Because I will be the one that will defeat you." Luffy exclaimed while Zoro just glared

"Heh heh ha ha ha ha! You amuse me, boy, but I am afraid that won't save you now." Ganondorf said as he walked forward.

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy thrusted his stretched arm towards Ganondorf's face as it made impact, but Ganondorf didn't feel any pain, but was curious at what Luffy just did.

"You people are quite interesting. First, a woman that can grow hands almost anywhere, and then you that could stretch your body." Ganondorf said amused. "Although that will not de-"

"GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy stretched his leg into Ganondorf's face, interrupting him in the process. "'Although that will not de-?' What are you trying to say, you idiot?" Luffy asked. Ganondorf then got angry while Zant just laughed in amusement.

"He got you there. Ha ha." Zant laughed as Ganondorf was completely ignoring him while looking at Luffy angrily, but soon calmed down, and grinned.

"At first, I thought you came here with bravery, and hope to defeat me, but now I realise that your are some fool looking for a good way to die." Ganondorf said as he looked back at the triforce statue. He then looked back at Luffy. "As the last time, I will give you a couple of minutes to lay a scratch on me. After that, I will kill you and your partner." Ganondorf said as Zoro narrowed his eyes.

"Don't underestimate me! GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy punches Ganondorf at his face again, but no damage was caused. Luffy then rolled around Ganondorf, and punched the back of his head, but still no damage. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!!" Luffy repeatedly punches Ganondorf, but he didn't even flinch. Luffy jumped over Ganondorf, and grabs his head as his feet stretched back. "GOMU GOMU NO YARI!" Luffy thrusted both his feet at Ganondorf's gut, which this time it actually damaged him a bit.

"Grr!" Ganondorf grunted as Luffy jumped away from him. "I have to admit, that somehow injured me. But don't think it will happen ag-"Ganondorf said until he saw Luffy running towards him with both of his arms stretched back.

"GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusted his palms at Ganondorf's gut again, which caused alot of damage to Ganondorf.

"GUH!" Ganondorf cried as he fell to the ground in pain. He then sits up while holding his stomach as he looked at Luffy surprisingly. "What is going on!? How come he can hurt me!? The triforce of power should make me invincible. Unless..."

"GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy stretched his leg at Ganondorf's face, which made him slid across the floor. Luffy jumped in the air and pointed his legs towards Ganodorf "GOMU GOMU NO YARI!" Luffy stretched his legs towards Ganondorf, but he rolled out of the way as Luffy created a little hole in the floor. Ganondorf gets up, and see Luffy running towards him. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly punches Ganondorf as he was forced to lean on a wall, while Luffy stopped punching him and ran at him. "GOMU GOMU NO..."

"WARLOCK PUNCH!" Ganondorf counters as his fist was covered in a dark flame and punched Luffy across the throne. Ganondorf breaths heavily as Luffy got up weakly. "Even though you can hurt me, doesn't mean that you can easily defeat me!" Ganondorf yelled.

"I thought you were going to give me a couple of minutes? Looks like your not that tough afterall." Luffy said as it made Ganondorf even more angrier.

"Hmm...someone else is here." Zoro said as he looked at his surroundings.

**Meanwhile...**

Usopp was paralyzed in fear as he still couldn't believe that King Bulblin was able to cut the gate wall in half. Chopper ran to his side, trying to help Usopp regain his senses. "Usopp, wake up!" Chopper yelled as he was shaking Usopp by his suspenders.

"Bulblin scary...Bulblin scary...Bulblin scary...Bulblin scary..." Usopp repeated as King Bulblin laughed at his fear. King Bulblin then started to walk to him as Chopper then shook Usopp even more.

"USOPP!" Chopper cried as King Bulblin got closer to him. Chopper then shoved Usopp out of the way, and took out a rumble ball, and ate it. "JUMPING POINT!" Chopper transformed to his to a tall and skinny version of himself, and grabbed Usopp as he jumped out of the way of King Bulblin's fist that hit the ground. Chopper then put Usopp down, and looked at King Bulblin angrily.

"I will make sure that you don't come back to life again!" Chopper said as he changed to his walk point, and charged at King Bulblin. King Bublin swung his axe horizontally at Chopper, who jumped over it, and gave a headbutt to King Bulblin's face.

Chopper transformed to his heavy point while in midair and punched King Bulbin at his face as he fell to the ground hard. Chopper got some distance as King Bulblin got up angrily, and quickly charged at Chopper as he threw a fist at him, but Chopper transformed to his normal point, and put an explosive testube around King Bulblin's waist. Chopper then ran away as the testube exploded a few seconds later. "BRAIN POINT, SCOPE!" Chopper puts his hooves in front of his face as he looks for King Bulblin's weakness.

"Come on, Come on, Where is his weakness?" Chopper asked frustatedly, as King Bulblin went running towards him.

Chopper immediately transformed to his Jumping point, and jumped out of the way as King Bulblin vertically swung his axe downwards, causing the earth in front of it to shake. King Bulblin then swung his axe horizontally, as Chopper couldn't dodge it. "GUARD POINT!" Chopper transformed into a puffball, and received the blow as he crashed straight to a wall. Chopper automatically transformed to his normal self as he weakly got up as he was bleeding from his forehead.

"Even with Guard point, it still felt like if I was hit by a cannon." Chopper said as King Bulblin walked towards him. "SCOPE!" Chopper scans King Bulblin once more as he swung his axe downwards at Chopper as it made a huge explosion afterwards. As the dust cleared, Chopper could be seen almost unconscious on the ground as King Bulblin was about to finish him off until...

"HISSATSU KATAKI BOSHI!" Usopp fires an exploding pellet at King Bulblin's, making the bulblin lose his balance. King Bulblin looked at Usopp, who didn't look happy. "You didn't think that I would be out of the picture, did you?" Usopp asked as King Bulblin then ran to him. "HISSATSU TAMAGOBOSHI!" Usopp fired a rotten egg at King Bulblin's eye, blinding him in the instant. Usopp then placed a bomb at the ground, and ran out of the way as King Bulblin ran into it. "HISSATSU KAEN BOSHI!" Usopp fires a fire pellet towards the bomb as it exploded as King Bulblin went rolling towards a wall behind him.

King Bulblin groggily got up as Usopp took out three exploding pellets out of his bag. "SANREN KATAKI BOSHI!" Usopp fires the three explosive pellets at King Bulblin, creating a huge explosion upon impact. Usopp then was able to relax as he ran to Chopper's side.

"Chopper! Are you okay?!" Usopp asked, unaware that King Bulblin came out of the smoke, and rushed towards him. Usopp turned around, and readied his slingshot "HISSATSU KEMARI BOSHI!" Usopp fires a smoke bomb, thus creating a huge smokescreen around themselves.

As the smoke cleared, Usopp and Chopper were no longer there. King Bulblin looked around for them until he stepped on some cactus needles Usopp left on the ground. King Bulblin grunted as he took out the needle that was impaled on his foot, until he saw Usopp on the ground, who seems to be covered in blood. King Bulblin smirked as he walked towards Usopp while avoiding the needles on the ground. Usopp then sat up suddenly, and got out a dial from his bag "FLASH DIAL!" the dial created a very bright light as it blinded King Bulblin, which made him accidentally fell on the cactus needles.

As King Bulblin cried in pain, Usopp got up while laughing victoriously. "I used ketchup to make it look like blood. This is what happens when you mess with Captain Usopp, and his comrades." Usopp said, unaware that King Bulblin was getting up normally, despite having a bunch of cactus needles deep into his back.

"Yes sir, What do you attend to...do?" Usopp asked as King Bulblin was now standing in front of him. King Bulblin then threw a right fist across Usopp's face as he crashed into a into a pile of crates.

Usopp groggily got up as King Bulblin shoulder barged him right through the crates and into the wall. King Bulblin then grabbed Usopp and tossed him right towards the pile of cactus needles that he left on the ground earlier. "GYAAAAAAHHH!!" Usopp cried in pain as the needles were impaling his back. When that was happening, King Bulblin grabbed his axe, and ran towards Usopp. When Usopp saw him coming, he got hit across the face from the broadside of the axe as he flew up in the air before landing roughly on the ground.

Chopper was able to regain consciousness as he then saw Usopp covered in real blood this time. "USOPP!!" Chopper cried as he ran to his side to checkup on him. "He is still alive, just barely breathing." Chopper said as he then looked at King Bulblin, and noticed some of Usopp's blood on his axe. "I still got some minutes left, I have to make up for that time." Chopper then charges at King Bulblin. "HORN POINT!" Chopper transforms to his horn point and hangs his head low as he ran towards King Bulblin.

"ROSEO COLLONADE!" Chopper uses his antlers to grab King Bulblin, and lifts his head up, launching King Bulblin really high in the air. "JUMPING POINT!" Chopper transforms to his jumping point, and jumps high in the air as he was now over King Bulblin. "ARM POINT!" Chopper transforms to his arm point as he puts his hoove close to eachother. "ROSEO CROSS!" Chopper thrusted both of his hooves into King Bulblin's gut, leaving a huge wound with a shape of an X behind. Chopper perfectly landed on the ground while King Bulblin landed roughly on his back.

Chopper breathed heavily as he returned to his normal point. "That should of took care of him, and only one minute to spare. Now I have to check on Usopp." Chopper said as he was about to check on Usopp, but saw a shadow that wasn't his in front of him. Chopper quickly turned around only to get hit across the face by King Bulblin as Chopper slid across the floor. Chopper weakly opened his eyes as King Bulblin was about to hit him again, until he saw something unbelievable. What King Bulblin was looking at was none other that Usopp, who had a broken nose and stood up weakly.

"USOPP!" Chopper cried with joy as Usopp weakly walked towards King Bulblin.

"You may have... -cough-... made me bleed, you.. may have broken every bone in my body, but you wont destroy me!" Usopp said as he coughs up some blood. "I.. will become... the bravest warrior of the sea... AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!!"

King Bulbin run towards Usopp, and was about to hit him across the face as Usopp got out a green pellet. "HISSATSU SAKIRETSU SAROTESOBOSHI!" Usopp fired the green pellet as it impacted on King Bulblin's fist. Upon impact, the pellet exploded numerous of needles all over King Bulblin as he growled in pain. "CHOPPER!! SCAN HIS WEAKPOINT!!" Usopp yelled as Chopper nodded nervously.

"SCOPE!" Chopper searched for King Bulblin's weakpoint, until he finally found it. "Usopp! His weakpoint is right at his stomach!!" Chopper yelled as he pointed to King Bulblin's stomach, which still had the X that Chopper left on him earlier.

"X marks the spot, huh? Okay, Chopper, get over here!" Usopp yelled as Chopper ran to his side. King Bulblin got out the spikes as he wandered where Usopp and Chopper were. "Hey! Over here!" Usopp yelled as he got King Bulblin's attention. He could see that Chopper was at his Horn point and had a huge rubberband around his antlers. "Look behind you." Usopp said as King Bulblin looked behind to see a huge pile of bombs that Usopp bought from Barnes bomb shop. Usopp then stretched the rubberband back as he placed the hammer on it.

"Now you will see the true potential of teamwork!! HISSATSU USOCHO HAMMERSUSEI!!" Usopp lets go of the hammer as the rubberband springs the hammer towards King Bulblin, who couldn't dodge it in time. The hammer impacted on King Bulbin's stomach as he along with the hammer crashed into the pile of bombs, making a humongous explosion afterwards. Usopp then breathed heavily as he almost collapsed until Chopper grabbed while he was in his heavy point.

"Usopp!!" Chopper cried as Usopp slowly raised his hand in the air.

"I feel like my life is passing through my eyes. Chopper be sure to tell the crew it was nice knowing them..." Usopp saidd as he fainted.

"No, Usopp!! Don't die!" Chopper panicked as he quickly began to heal Usopp by giving him multiple shots, stitching up open wounds, and putting bandages all over him. Usopp was now completely healed, and stood up like nothing happen.

"I knew if I pretended to be ill, I would get healed faster." Usopp stated as Chopper admired him. Usopp's then became very scared as he saw King Bulblin weakly getting up after he suffered from that big explosion. "N-No way... there is no way to beat this guy.." Usopp whimpered as King Bulblin looked at the ground in defeat.

"That is enough." King Bulblin said as it Usopp and Chopper were shocked that he could talk. "I only follow the ones that are stronger than me, and you guys proved to be those kind of people." King Bulblin then whistled to his pig as it came to him. King Bulblin then got on his pig, "I wish you luck on your journey. May we meet again someday." King Bulblin said before he left, leaving Usopp and Chopper in complete shock.

"Chopper..." Usopp said.

"Yes, Usopp?" Chopper asked.

"That guy...he talked..." Usopp said in disbelief.

**Meanwhile...**

"Gah, I am almost out of cola." Franky said as he noticed his hair losing its normal look while he was climbing out of hole he created earlier.

"Franky." Nami said as Franky climbed out of the hole.

"Oh, orange head girl. Your here." Franky said as he got up.

"What just happened, Mister Shipwright?" Robin asked.

"I got rid of that mosquito the orange head wanted me to get rid off. The cook is on his way to save the princess as we speak." Franky said as he also noticed Link, who was still unconscious. "Who is the elf?"

"That's the hero, Link. Renado spoke of him during the time." Nami said as she checks upon Link.

"This is the so called hero? We are doing all the hard work while he is just sleeping like a baby." Franky said as he got close to Link.

"He isn't sleeping. He just exhausted after fighting that demon earlier. I am surprised how strong this guy is. Its like he is-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?" Nami yelled as Franky was about to punch him Link in the face, until Nami yelled at him.

"I am about to wake this elf up. I don't care if he is a hero or not, he can't be sleeping when all of this is going on!" Franky stated as Link was regaining consciousness, but Franky failed to realize that.

"Ah... that was a hard... battle? WAH!" Link asked as he barely dodged Franky's fist that was going to hit his face. "What in the world were you trying to do!? ... And why don't you have any pants on?"

"Are you judging my appearance? I am not the one wearing a skirt, you lazy elf." Franky said.

"First of all, This is not a skirt, It is a tunic. And second of all, I am not an elf!!" Link yelled as he and Franky looked at eachother angrily, until Nami shoved them away.

"Will you guys stop? This isn't the time to be arguing about silly things. We have to get that Zelda girl out of here." Nami said, which caught Link's attention.

"Zelda! I almost forgot about her! Come on, Lets go!" Link said as he got out his clawshot, and aimed at the door above. "Now I can only carry one person with me at a time, so this is going to take-awhile?" Link said as Franky shot his right arm towards the entrance and reeled himself in while a pair of arms sprouted from the wall, and helped Nami and Robin getting to the entrance leaving a baffled Link behind.

"Let's go Mister hero, The princess awaits us." Robin said kindly as Link reeled himself in.

"This has been an odd day." Link said before he and the rest started to run towards the halls.

**Meanwhile...**

Sanji was running on the roof of the castle as he could clearly see Princess Zelda's tower. "I can smell her beautiness from that tower! She must be in there!" Sanji said joyfully as he ran in the tower and ran up the stairs. Sanji tried to open the door, but it was locked. Sanji kicked the door open with his eyes closed as he felt great joy all over his body.

"My princess, I have finally came to rescue you." Sanji said as he got in the room with his eyes still closed.

"You may not know who I am, but I know very well who you are. You see, it was destiny which made us be perfect for eachother. I have traveled through many obstacles, defeating various of monsters, and kept alot of patience just to meet you. And now that we are together, we can-she is not here?!?!" Sanji yelled as the room was completely empty.

"I don't understand this. If she is not here, then where is she!?"

**Back to Luffy...**

Luffy and Ganondorf punched eachother rapidly as the throne room was almost a wreck. Luffy punches Ganondorf in the stomach, but Ganondorf counters by grabbing Luffy's head and rammed it with his knee. "WIZARDS FOOT!" Ganondorf jumps as his feet were covered in purple flames, as he did a flying kick towards Luffy. Luffy was able to dodge the foot, but couldn't avoid the flame as part of his vest got caught on fire.

"AHH, FIRE!" Luffy cried as he dropped on the ground and started to roll around the floor until the fire died down. Luffy got up and looked Ganondorf, who was starting to laugh.

"Heh heh ha ha ha ha! Is this how you fight your enemies? I must say this is quite humorous, but I still dont see how you are going to win this fight." Ganondorf said as he noticed the triforce in his right hand glow a bit.

"Can you stop asking me on how I am going to defeat you already? It is getting annoying!" Luffy said.

"Hmph, very well then. Prepare to-GAA AAA AAA AAA HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH!!!" Ganondorf cried in pain as an electrical current was enveloping around his body. Ganondorf looked at the person responsible, which turned out to be Zelda with her bow. "You.. how did you get here?!" Ganondorf yelled angrily.

"I used a secret passage from my room in order to get here. You will not take over my kingdom again." Zelda said as she readied her bow again, but Zant blocked her way.

"I don't think so, princess." Zant said, while Luffy rushed to Ganondorf, stretching his arm all the way back.

"GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy runs at Ganondorf, who couldn't move at all, as he could only watch as Luffy was about to hit him. "BULLET!" Luffy punches Ganondorf right across his face as he flew right towards the throne, and crashed into it, destroying it in the process. Ganondorf got up as the electrical current faded away. "You wont go down, huh? I'll finish you off right now!" Luffy said as he punches the ground "GEAR..."

"Oh no, you don't!" Zant yelled as he opened a portal behind Luffy and pushed him inside along with himself

"LUFFY!" Zoro yelled as the portal disappeared. Ganondorf then gets up, and looks at Zelda. "You were the reason that my Triforce of Power didn't work just recently, weren't you?" Ganondorf asked as he grabbed Zelda by her wrist.

"I have found a way to stop your power by using my Triforce of Wisdom. Your are not the only one that knows how to use the Triforce, Ganondorf." Zelda said, which made Ganondorf a little unhappy.

"Well, it wont be for long as I will put you to sleep." Ganondorf said as he knocked out Zelda by slapping her. Zelda fell on her back unconscious, as Ganondorf then felt at ease, and walked to the middle of the throne room, and looked at Zoro, who was angry. "It appears that it is just you and me. Since I feel merciful today, I will let you live for now." Ganondorf said while Zoro removed the bandana around his left forearm.

"Oh, You wish to challange me as well? Do you think you can face a god by yourself?" Ganondorf asked. Zoro wrapped the bandana around his head and looked at Ganondorf with an evil smirk.

"Sorry, but I don't believe in god."

**Meanwhile... where Luffy went to...**

Luffy got up groggily and saw his surroundings. He was on a big, round platform that was floating in the sky over thousands of feet over a small town below. The skies had a mixture of black and white and there were no clouds in sight. Luffy got while rubbing his head wondering where he is. "Where am I? And how I did I get here?" Luffy asked until he saw Zant appear right in front of him.

"Welcome to my world, kid. Where Light does not exist and darkness rules over all." Zant said proudly.

"Why did you stop me from fighting Ganondorf?" Luffy asked.

"Don't get me wrong, kid. As much as I enjoyed watching you somehow beating up my so called master, I just couldn't let you kill him yet. You see, if he dies, then everything would go back to normal and when everything gets back to normal, that annoying princess down there will kill me again." Zant said as he points down. Luffy ran to the edge and looked down to see a big dark looking castle.

"Whoa, We are pretty high up!" Luffy yelled in amazement.

"I know this might sound weird to you, but if you could just stay here until Ganondorf kills all your friends and family, I will take you back and kill you later, what do you say?" Zant said in a kindly way, But Luffy didn't like that.

"No way! I wont let you or Ganondorf harm my friends, you big lemon head!" Luffy yelled. The words 'lemon head' echoed through Zant's mind as he was completely furious.

"Le-Le-Le-Le-Le-LE-LE-LE-LE-LEMON HEAD!?!? HOW DARE YOU BRING BACK THAT HORRIBLE WORD THAT TORTURED ME FROM KINDERGARTEN THROUGH COLLEGE!? I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU SUFFER THE SLOWEST AND PAINFULLEST DEATH OF ALL TIME!!!" Zant yelled as he teleported away, and reappeared floating over a distance. A helmet then appeared over Zant's head, which looked like some sort of chameleon with its tongue sticking out and had triangle shaped head. Luffy bursted with laughter as he saw Zant's new headgear. "Wh-What is so dang funny!?" Zant asked.

"Your head. First it was shaped like a lemon and now it looks like a carrot with eyeballs. Ha ha ha ha!" Luffy said as Zant was so angry, that his face was completely red, only Luffy didn't notice due to the helmet.

"YOU WONT BE LAUGHING AFTER I FINISH YOU OFF! DIE!!" Zant yelled as he fires purple blasts towards Luffy, who dodged it and looked at Zant seriously. "Oh ho ho ho ho ho. What are you going to do, just curse at me all da-GYAH!" Zant cried as he was punched across the face. "I forgot that you were a freak, but that doesn't give you an advantage over me!" He yelled as he fires more blasts.

Luffy stretched his arm towards Zant, and grabbed him by his robe. "GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy pulls Zant towards himself "...PISTOL!" Luffy punches Zant as he quickly teleports away from him. Zant fires more purple blasts as Luffy dodges them while running towards him. "GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI!" Luffy does a stretched horizontal kick at Zant, and knocked him over as Zant teleported in the middle of the room.

"SHOWER OF DOOM!" Zant raises his hands in the air and fires numerous of purple blasts in the air as all of them came falling down straight to Luffy. Luffy backflipped, dodge rolled, and ran away from the blasts as he charged towards Zant. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly punches Zant.

"GAH, GOH, GYAH, FOO, EIK, GOH, GRR, DOH!" Zant cried as he was hit repeatedly. Zant then teleports at the edge of the platform and started to jump. Each times he lands on the ground, the whole platform shakes tremendously as Luffy was bouncing to the edge of it. Zant stopped jumping and teleported to Luffy. "TAKE THIS!" Zant yelled as he fires purple blasts as Luffy dodged, and kicked Zant in the face. "GUOH!" Zant cried as he teleported to the edge again, and jumped to shake the platform again.

Luffy tries to keep his balance, but couldn't as he fell off the platform. Zant laughs as he teleported to the edge of the platform where Luffy fell of from only to see Luffy hanging on. "Say hi to the princess down there on your way down." Zant said as he was about to step on Luffy's fingers, until he saw that Luffy was stretching all the way down while stilling holding on. "GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!" Luffy springs towards Zant and tackles Zant as he went flying high in the air and landed on his head while Luffy landed perfectly on the ground. Zant quickly teleports and was about to jump again until... "GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy thrusts his foot towards Zant's gut as he went flying back before teleporting back to the platform while breathing heavily.

"Gah, I'll show you the meaning of power!!" Zant yelled as he disappeared, as Luffy looked around to see where he went. The ground then started to shake as something huge emerged from the ground. It turned out to be Zant's helmet and it now stood in the middle of the platform and looked down at Luffy.

"Yo-Your a giant!?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, and now I will destroy you with my gigantic power." Zant said as steam came out of the helmet's nose as the mouth opened up to reveal the actual Zant inside. Luffy eyes popped out in disbelieve.

"Ehhhh!? You are not a giant, you big ripoff!!" Luffy yelled as Zant almost stumbled due to that remark.

"Shut up! You don't know anything! Take this!!" Zant yelled as he fires purple blasts at Luffy, who only dodged and stretched his arm at Zant and pulls him out of the big helmet and tosses him to the ground.

"GOMU GOMU NO YARI!" Luffy thrusts both of his feet towards Zant's back and almost breaks him in half.

"OWW!" Zant cried as he teleported back to his big helmet as the mouth closed while sinking back in the ground faster than it emerged. The ground started to shake again as 6 big helmets emerged from the edges of the ground and they were all looking towards the center, where Luffy currently is. All the heads let out steam from their noses as their mouths opened up to see Zant was inside one while the rest are empty. "I GOT YOU!" Zant yelled as he was behind Luffy while firing purple blasts at him.

Luffy ducked and stood on his hands as he stretched his feet around Zant's arm. "GOMU GOMU NO SLINGSHOT!" Luffy pulls his feet back, and lets go of Zant as he crashed to one of the big helmets. Zant fell limplessly as the helmets sinked back to the ground. Zant quickly got up, and raised his hands in the air.

"PILLARDOME!" 7 pillars fell from the sky as one of them landed on the center while the other 6 landed around it. Zant teleported to one of the pillars and started to hop on each of them like a monkey. Luffy tried to grab hold of him, but Zant wouldn't stand still as he was too fast. Zant stopped hopping and began to fire more purple blasts towards Luffy. Luffy ran at him, but wasn't paying attention to where he was going, so he accidentally crashed to the pillar that Zant was on. Zant almost lost balance because of this. and quickly jumped on another pillar.

Luffy then got an idea and ran towards the pillar that Zant was on, and crashed to it as Zant fell off, and landed on the ground as his head was stuck to the ground. Luffy charged at Zant and kicked him like a soccerball as Zant flew away before teleporting back to one of the pillars. "Maybe if I shoot him and jump at each pillar at the same time, he wont be able to hit me." Zant wanders out loud as he jumped to each pillar while shooting purple blasts at Luffy, who dodges them.

"I can't hit him if he is going to do that. Wait, I got an idea!" Luffy said excitedly as he stopped and ran to one of the pillars.

"Give it up, you loser! You wont be able to defeat me like this." Zant said until he noticed that Luffy somehow was able to lift the pillar and held it like if it was a baseball bat. "Except if you do that." Zant blinked until as he tries to run away as Luffy was about to swing the pillar "GOMU GOMU NO HOMERUN!" Luffy hit Zant with the pillar as it shattered to pieces while Zant flew away in pain once again before teleporting back to the platform yet again.

"Dont you get tired of teleporting?" Luffy asked.

"Laugh all you want, but you wont be after I do this!" Zant yelled as he jumps in the air and started to grow large. Luffy eyes popped out as Zant jumped in the air and intends to land on Luffy. Luffy got back to his senses and dodged just in time as Zant landed on the ground. Zant then took large steps towards Luffy as he was running away for his life. "Oh ho ho ho! What are you going to do now?" Zant asked while still chasing Luffy. Luffy turned around and jumped towards Zants head.

Luffy grabbed hold of Zant's head as Zant tried to get him off. "GET OFF ME!" Zant yelled as he intends to punch Luffy off, but hits himself instead. Luffy then went into Zant's robe, and crawled as Zant was laughing in pain. "STOP THAT! YOUR TICKLING ME!" Zant cried happily as Luffy got out of Zant's robe and landed right next to his foot.

"GOMU GOMU NO ONO!" Luffy stretches his foot up in the air and slams it down on Zant's foot.

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!!" Zant cried in pain as he shrinks to a size of a rat while holding his foot in pain. As Zant was hopping around in pain, Luffy charges at him with both of his arms stretched back.

"GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusted his palms at Zant and made him sent flying off the platform for like the 5th time and teleported for back to the platform for who knows how many times.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH YOU AND YOUR MONKEY BUSINESS!! I AM GOING TO CUT YOU UP!!" Zant yelled as two blades came out his sleeves, and ran towards Luffy while swinging like a madman. Luffy received some small cuts, but managed to get away, and punches Zant across his helmet before he teleported behind and started to spin crazily. Luffy couldn't avoid him and got hit as he fell to the ground. Zant was still spinning towards Luffy, who this time rolled out of the way as Zant was heading toward the edge.

Zant quickly teleported behind Luffy and continue to spin to him. Luffy jumped out of the way as Zant finally slowed down as he felt completely dizzy. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly punches at Zant who got hit all over his body. Zant teleported behind Luffy afterwards and was about to the a vertical slash until Luffy did a backhand slap at Zant's head. Zant whined as he teleported away from him in order to spin crazily towards Luffy again.

"There is only one way to dodge that." Luffy said as he took a deep breath. "GOMU GOMU NO...BOHH..." Luffy's brain turned off as he stood still like a statue. Zant got closer as he tried to crash into Luffy, who easily dodges it. Zant stopped spinning and started to slash at Luffy, who was still dodging every swing. Zant got tired as he took a break while Luffy's brain immediately turned on and punches Zant in the gut. Zant crouched down in pain as he was holding his stomach before jumping away from Luffy.

"If I am going down, then you are going down with me!! DESTRUCTO SLASHER!!" Zant slashes in every single direction as cutting waves came out of his blades and were heading everywhere. The platform started to crumble as it was starting to fall down. "OH HO HO HO HO!! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT, STRAWHAT!?" Zant yelled, unaware that Luffy went running at him, as Luffy kicked Zant in the air. Luffy then breathed in alot of air as he was now in shape of a balloon. He then twisted his body before letting out the air, and flew straight up at Zant.

"GOMU GOMU NO STORM!" Luffy repeatedly punches Zant in midair was now losing consciousness. "GRAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Luffy screamed as he continues to punch Zant as the platform below completely crumbled into pieces. Zant's helmet also went to pieces as Luffy gave the final blow to Zant as they fell down to the pit below. Luffy fell unconscious after doing that move as Zant was slowly disintegrating from his feet to his head.

"Atleast...he won't live...to tell about it." Zant said weakly.

He then noticed a huge orange hand coming from the castle as it caught Luffy while Zant continue to fall down. Zant was in shock and in anger as he recognized who caught Luffy. "You...You dare to save him!? I will come back one day Mi..." was all that Zant said before he completed disintegrated. The hand then put Luffy to the castle's balcony as the hand got smaller, and turned into red hair. A blue female with an elegant dress walked to Luffy, who was sleeping like a baby.

"This kid defeated Zant with his own hands. Who would've known?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

I bet you didn't see that coming. Zoro VS Ganondorf next chapter


	22. Zelda Pt 10

It looks like everyone knew that the Zoro VS Ganondorf was coming, good thing I didn't really bet with anything. Well this is it, the battle you all been waiting for. Have fun!

* * *

Fate draws near. Luffy fought Ganondorf, hoping to defeat him. But Zant interfered, and took him to his world. Ganondorf realized that Zelda was somehow disturbing the triforce of power as Ganondorf knocked her out in order to stop her from going on. Meanwhile, Luffy have defeated Zant and was saved by a unknown female as Zant disintegrated to death. The only for Hyrule now lies in Zoro's as he will now face Ganondorf to the battle of death. Will Zoro defeat Ganondorf and free Hyrule from the dreaded Twilight, or will Ganondorf remain supreme for all eternity?

Chapter 22: The secret hidden skill, Zoro VS Ganondorf

The throne room was completely quiet as Zoro and Ganondorf glared at eachother. Zoro slowly took out his swords while Ganondorf just simply folded his arms as he smirked at him. "I am the last person you should be underestimating." Zoro said as he held one of his swords with his teeth.

"Who says I was underestimating you? I am just simply curious about your sword style. This is the first time that I will kill a swordsman that uses three swords at the same time." Ganondorf said.

"Hmph... what you really meant to say was that this will be your first, and last time you will see a swordsman like this." Zoro said as he went to a battle stance.

"Heh heh ha ha ha! Quite confident, are you? Let's just see how confident you are when fighting with someone else." Ganondorf said. He then changed into some sort of dark spirit, and went straight into Zelda's body. Zelda's eyes then opened up as they no longer had any pupils. Zelda then took out her sword, and floated right in front of Zoro.

"Wh-What is this?" Zoro asked as Zelda then smirked.

"I just simply took possession of the princess's body. I hope this doesn't affect our battle in some sort of way." Ganondorf said as he spoke with a combination of his, and Zelda's voice. "Now let us begin!" Ganondorf said as Zelda floats in the air and points Zelda's sword towards Zoro. She then flew straight at Zoro as he dodged out of the way as Zelda then did a horizontal slash at Zoro, who blocked it instantly. Zelda did multiple swings as Zoro blocked them all until he was backed to a wall. Zelda thrusted her sword at Zoro, but quickly rolled out of the way as Ganondorf pierced through the wall instead.

"What's the matter, boy? Can't hit a girl?" Ganondorf asked as Zelda swung at Zoro again, but Zoro backflips in order to avoid it. Zoro then saw Zelda was about to strike him again, so he blocked her sword with two of his blades. They both tried to push eachother off as a great sphere of light was now forming between the blades. Ganondorf couldnt withstand the light as Zelda floated away from it while blocking the light from her view. After the sphere of light disappeared, he noticed that Zoro was no longer there.

"Where are you, boy?" Ganondorf asked as Zelda flies around the throne room looking for Zoro, who was hiding behind one of the pillars.

"I can't fight like this. I have to find a way to get him out of that body." Zoro thought, until he remembered what happened earlier. "The way he backed away from that light... maybe if I can..."

"There you are." Ganondorf said as he found Zoro behind the pillar. Zelda then swung at Zoro, who rolled out of the way before he saw Zelda emitting a bright yellow light from her hand. "Let's see if you can avoid this." Ganondorf said as Zelda threw a sphere of light towards Zoro. Zoro quickly raised his swords as he pushed the sphere of light back to Zelda. Zelda quickly flew out of the way before flying straight to Zoro with her sword aiming right at him. Zoro jumped, but Zelda managed to leave a cut on Zoro's leg.

Zoro landed on the ground, ignoring the scratch on his leg as he saw Zelda emitting another sphere of light. Zelda then threw the sphere at Zoro, who was prepared this time. Zoro swung his sword at the sphere as it went right back to Zelda, electrocuting her, and Ganondorf's spirit within him, "GRAAAAAHHHH! Ganondorf cried in pain as he then looked at Zoro furiously before Zelda flew towards him. She repeatedly swings at Zoro, who dodges, and parries every single slash. Zoro the jumps to a pillar, and jumps off of it as he faces Zelda again, who threw another sphere of light at him.

Zoro swings his sword at the sphere as it went back to Zelda, but this time Zelda swung the sphere back at Zoro, who swings back at Zelda again. It seems that they were now playing tennis with the sphere as it was now moving faster with each swing it received. Ganondorf then does a powerful swing at the sphere as it was too fast for Zoro to swing back as it hit him. "GUOH!" Zoro cried in pain as the electrical current around him lasted for a few seconds before he fell on his knees in exhaustion.

Zoro then saw the triforce symbol on the ground as it was starting to glow even brighter. He quickly got out of the triforce area as the area within it exploded with light before the triforce symbol faded away. As Zoro got up, he realized that his swords had a little sparkle after hitting that sphere from earlier. He then jumped out of the way as Zelda pierced her sword through the floor. She then pulled her sword out of the floor, and went flying straight to Zoro again, who quickly ducked under her and knocked Zelda's sword out of her hands.

The sword fell on the ground as Zelda created a bright light at Zoro's face before he went to get Zelda's sword. Zelda then created a bright cutting wave towards Zoro as he dodged while it destroyed the window behind him. Ganondorf began to send more cutting waves as Zoro was running away from while it was destroying most of the eastern wall. Zoro jumped to a pillar, and jumped straight to Ganondorf, and knocked the sword away again. Zoro then landed on the ground and took a few steps back as he saw Zelda smirk evilly.

"You won't win if you are just going to knock the sword out of my new hands all day." Ganondorf said as he quickly retrieved Zelda's sword from the ground. "I knew your were weak, but I didn't knew you were this weak. You should just let me kill you now so you can avoid further humiliation."

"I haven't even started to break a sweat, so don't judge me yet." Zoro said.

"Hmph.. instead of sweating, you will be BLEEDING!" Ganondorf yelled as Zelda throws another sphere of light towards Zoro, who quickly hits it back to Zelda. They were now playing tennis with the sphere again as Zoro swords were starting to sparkle even more. Zoro gets closer to Zelda while swinging the sphere back to him as Ganondorf was having a hard time swinging it back again. "Grr.. this woman is starting to regain consciousness. Its harder for me to move this way." Ganondorf thought as the sphere hits Zelda, causing another electrical current around her, and Ganondorf's spirit again.

"GAAAHHHH!" Ganondorf cried in pain as he was now furious. "Enough with this game! It is time that I sent you to your next life!" Zelda lifted his sword in the air as multiple spheres of light started to form around her. "GODDESSES TEARS!" Ganondorf swings Zelda's sword forward as all of the sphere's of light went right towards Zoro. Zoro took a defensive position, and swung at every sphere of light as some of them faded away while the rest of them went back at Zelda. Zelda swung the sphere's back to Zoro as they faded when Zoro swung at them.

When all of the sphere's faded, Zoro swords were now emitting a huge electrical current as Zoro was almost amused. "Huh.. this is new." Zoro said as he looked at Ganondorf. Zoro lifted his swords and aimed at Ganondorf "HYAKU-HACHI POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro swung all his three swords as they made a huge, electrical cutting wave towards Zelda. The wave went right through Zelda's body as Ganondorf's spirit came out of it as Zelda fell unconsciously to the ground. Ganondorf's body then could be seen as he was holding his stomach furiously on one knee.

Ganondorf then started to transform into something very big and ugly. "This is also new to me..." Zoro said as he looks at what Ganondorf has become.

**Meanwhile...**

"UUU UUU UUU UUO OOO OOO OOO OOO OO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HH!!! THAT WAS THE SADDEST STORY I EVER HEARD!!!!" Franky cried after hearing Link's tale while running through the hallways.

"Stop crying! Your are going to alarm the entire castle!" Nami yelled.

"Who the heck said I was crying!? I am not crying!!" Franky cried in denial, as he was wiping the tears out of his face.

"So you never saw her afterwards?" Robin asked.

"No, we haven't seen eachother after that. Things wouldn't be as the way they were before if it wasn't for her. I wonder what she is doing now?" Link asked.

"I BET SHE MISSES YOU LIKE CRAZY, MAN! I HAVE SO MUCH RESPECT FOR YOU NOW, YOU SKIRT WEARING ELF!" Franky yelled as he continues to cry.

"For the 3rd time, this is not a skirt, this a tunic. And I am not an elf!" Link yelled frustratingly, as he opened the door to see 2 darknuts at the end of the hall.

"Oh no, of all the people in this world, we encounter these kind of guys." Nami said worryingly as she hid behind Robin.

Franky got out 3 bottles of cola out of nowhere, and replaced them with the empty ones he had in his stomach. "SUUUPAAAAA!" Franky yelled as white steam came out of him. "Ow, now these guys are going to get a taste of what I am made of!" Franky yelled as he faces the darknuts, as well as Link. "FRANKY BOXING!" Franky repeatedly punches both of the darknuts as they staggered a bit. Link quickly ran infront of Franky, and slashed all of the darknut's armor off. The Darknut's dropped their broad swords, and unsheathed their long swords as they charged at Link and Franky.

Link jumped on Franky's shoulders as he took out his clawshots, and shot them at the darknuts. He then jumped backwards as he reeled them towards Franky. "FRANKY CLOTHESLINE!" Franky extends both of his arms out as he ran through the darknut's heads. Before the Darknuts could fall down, Link reeled them towards the roof as their heads crashed right through it. "WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fires a missile at the darknuts as they fell limpless to the ground before they disintegrated. Franky did a victory pose as Link put his clawshots away.

"It took us a long time just to get rid of one, and you guys only took a couple of seconds to defeat two!?" Nami asked. Robin giggles as Link and Franky looked at eachother in confusion. "Uh, nevermind. Lets just get going already." Nami said as she stomps off.

"Did we do something to offend her?" Link asked.

"Nah, she is always like that. She gets real pissed off for no reason." Franky said before he got hit in the face by Nami's PCT. Link and Robin helped Franky get up and then catched up to the furious Nami.

**Back to Zoro...**

Zoro was unfazed as Ganondorf transformed into a big pig with huge tusks, black fur, long red hair and has a bright scar on its stomach area; Ganondorf was now Ganon. Ganon ran at Zoro, who rolled out of the way as Ganon ran into a portal, leaving Zoro to wonder where he went. Zoro then saw multiple red portals that keep appearing, and disappearing every second. The last portal to appear turned blue as Ganon came rushing out, and charged at Zoro. Zoro slid under Ganon as he slashed across his scar, causing the beast to fall down.

Ganon got up, and started to run all over the throne room before he went through another portal again. Zoro waited for Ganon to come out as more red portals appeared, and disappeared again. The portals stopped appearing, and there was no sign of Ganon anywhere. Zoro then noticed that there was a huge shadow under him that was getting bigger by the second. Zoro looked up to see Ganon intending to fall on him. Zoro jumped out of the way as Ganon left a big crack on the floor before he started to run around the throne room again.

Ganon stopped running, and faced towards Zoro as he began to run straight at him. "SANTORYU HYOU..." Zoro took a stance of a panther as Ganon got closer to him. "...KINTAMA!" Zoro jumps right at Ganon as he spins with his swords extended as he slashed almost every part of Ganon's body. Ganon collapses as Zoro then runs towards his scar, and begins to slash it repeatedly before Ganon quickly got on its feet, and started to run to another portal again. Zoro waited for him to appear only to get ran over by Ganon unexpectedly.

"GAH!" Zoro cried as he rolls around the ground in pain before he gets back up to see that Ganon has once again went through another portal.

Zoro closed his eyes, and concentrated before Ganon came out of a portal, and ran straight at Zoro. Zoro rolled out of the way as he slashed at one of Ganon's legs. Ganon roared in pain as he looked at Zoro furiously. Ganon then raised his upper feet, and let them hit the ground as it caused the throne room to shake as parts from the room were starting to fall down at Zoro.

Zoro dodged and slashed through one of the rubble as he saw that Ganon was no longer in the room again. "How long is he going to keep on doing that?" Zoro asked frustratingly as he cut a couple of more rubble falling from the roof.

He failed to notice that a portal was under his feet as Ganon jumped out of it, knocking Zoro out of the way in the process. As Zoro was in midair, Ganon opened his mouth as Zoro was about to fall in it. "SANJUU-ROKU POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro swung one of his swords as it created a regular cutting wave that went straight in Ganon's mouth.

Ganon's mouth then started to bleed as he quickly fled into another portal in pain. Zoro landed and raised two of his swords as he waits for Ganon to come out again. Ganon came out of the portal that was over Zoro as it was about to crush him. "NANAJUU-NI POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro swung both of his swords at Ganon as it let out a stronger cutting wave through it before getting crushed by its weight. A few moments passed, as Ganon was suddenly being lifted in the air by Zoro's incredible strength.

Zoro then tossed Ganon to the other side of the throne room as it landed on its back. Zoro grabbed his swords and ran straight to Ganon for once "KARASU MA-GARI!" Zoro jumps at Ganon and slashes it, leaving numerous of cuts all over its body. Ganon got up, and roared louder than before as he opened it's mouth, and started to emit a big dark aura. Ganon then fires the aura into the air as it then exploded into numerous of dark sphere came falling right to the floor. "Damn it!" Zoro yelled as he couldnt avoid the dark spheres as they exploded upon impacting him.

After the smoke cleared, Zoro could be seen with a couple of burned marks around his body as Ganon ran towards him once again while Zoro did the same. "GYUUKI YUZUME!" Zoro dodges Ganon, and does a powerful slash at it as it collapsed on the ground. Zoro took a few moments to get some air as Ganon was weakly getting up. Zoro quickly faced it as he puts two of his swords in an outward-bent L-shape. He then started to spin them in circles as he looked at Ganon already on its feet.

"SANSEN SEKAI!" Zoro then slashed right through Ganon as it went crashing to the roof before it fell to ground unconsciously. Ganon then started to turn back into Ganondorf as it got up while having a scary grin on his face.

"Impressive. You have defeated me in two different forms. But I am afraid that these childish games are now over. For you see, I have the triforce of power." Ganondorf said as he shows Zoro the back of his right hand where the triforce of power currently resides. "With this in my possession, there is no way can defeat me."

"-sigh-... Like I said before, I am the last person you should be underestimating." Zoro said.

**Meanwhile...**

Sanji was outside again as he ran through the roofs with great anger. "Where could my beloved princess be!?" Sanji asked angrily, until he stopped running and relaxed for a bit.

"There is no need to act so rough, Sanji. Just keep your cool and you will find what you are looking for." Sanji said to himself as he looks at his surroundings. From Sanji's point of view, there was a radar with a robotic voice saying 'Mellorine' every second until Sanji looked at the throne room. His vision somehow zoomed in as the word 'Mellorine' could be heard more frequently.

He couldn't see through the wall so he went to his X-ray vision mode and saw Zelda unconscious on the floor. "THERE SHE IS!!" Sanji yelled happily until he saw Zoro and Ganondorf. "It's Marimo and that warlock! He can't beat him by himself! Only a true prince such as myself can save the princess!" Sanji yelled as he ran towards an entry.

"I WILL SAVE YOU, ZELDA-SAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAN NN!!!"

**Back to Zoro...**

Ganondorf took out his sword which was completely white and it glowed brightly as a great thunderstorm was occurring outside. "Since you have made it this far, I will let you make the first move." Ganondorf said while Zoro wasnt amused. Zoro then ran to Ganondorf and slashed him across the chest, but it didn't do anything to him. "Oh please..." Ganondorf swung his sword at Zoro, who ducked under it, and backflipped away from Ganondorf afterwards. "No matter how many times you attack me, I won't feel a thing."

"I'm just warming up, don't get so cocky." Zoro said as he charges at Ganondorf again. Zoro rapidly slashes at Ganondorf, who just parries it with his sword effortlessly. Ganondorf then pushes him off balance and did a spin slash at Zoro, who barely dodged it. Zoro then placed his swords near his head "USHI BARI!" Zoro charges at Ganondorf like a bull as he slashes repeatedly at every part of Ganondorf's body, but still no damage was caused. Ganondorf grabbed one of Zoro's swords with his free hand as he then kicked Zoro in the face.

Ganondorf then raised his sword in the air "GERUDO'S PRIDE!" Ganondorf lowered his sword on the ground as it created a tremor, and a very big cutting wave at the same time. Zoro avoided the tremor, but couldn't avoid the wave as he crashed into the wall behind him. Zoro got off the wall only to see Ganondorf in midair, and was about to cut Zoro in half, but he was able to roll out of the way as Ganondorf left a huge cut on the wall. Ganondorf turned around only to slashed across the face by Zoro, but he was still unharmed.

Ganondorf grabbed Zoro's head, and slammed it to the ground before he got kicked in the gut by Zoro, who didn't felt anything but still moved back due to the force of the blow. Zoro got up as the his head started to bleed, while Ganondorf smirked at his futile attempts. "ONI GIRI!" Zoro was about to slash right through Ganondorf, but he raised his foot in order to block it. He then shoved Zoro back as his fist was covered with dark flames.

"WARLOCK PUNCH!" Ganondorf attempted to punch Zoro, who only rolled out of the way as Ganondorf destroyed the pillar in front of him. Zoro then stabbed right through Ganondorf's back as it also went through his stomach. A few moments passed until Ganondorf laughed as he hit Zoro with a backhand before pulling the sword out of him, and tossing it back to Zoro. As Zoro was getting up, he noticed that the wound he gave Ganondorf earlier was starting to heal itself completely. "Do you now realize the true potential of my power? You should give up now!" Ganondorf yelled as he lowered his fist towards Zoro.

Zoro blocked with his forearm as he slid back to a pillar behind him. Zoro's forearm also started to bleed as he got up, and glared at Ganondorf. "Everyone has a weakness... and I'll soon find yours." Zoro said as he ran to Ganondorf again. Ganondorf simply laughed as he now clashed blades with Zoro's as they were pushing eachother off. Despite being invincible, Ganondorf was losing due to Zoro's straight and determination. Zoro shoved Ganondorf off as he thrusted one of his swords through Ganondorf's glowing scar, which kinda affected Ganondorf.

Ganondorf got frustrated as he shoved Zoro away before pulling the sword out of him, and went charging at Zoro afterwards. Ganondorf tried to slash Zoro with his own sword, but Zoro quickly knocked it out of his hands as he jumped on Ganondorf's shoulders and jumped off of them as he grabbed his sword in midair. Ganondorf jumped towards Zoro while he was in midair as Zoro quickly faced him "TOU ROU NAGASHI!" Zoro dodges Ganondorf's slash as he repeatedly slashes Ganondorf all over his abdomen before landing perfectly on the ground.

Despite all that, Ganondorf landed on the ground, and quickly ran at Zoro with his sword held in the air. Ganondorf jumped in the air as he faced his sword to Zoro. "GERUDO'S JUDGEMENT!" Zoro rolled out of the way as Ganondorf impaled the ground, causing a dark colored trifroce to appear on the floor as it also trapped Zoro. The Triforce then glew darker as it made the gravity in it increase gradually. The floor started to crumble as Zoro was barely withstanding the pressure. The triforce then disappeared as Ganondorf pulled out his sword from the ground.

Zoro was panting heavily as he groggily got up while Ganondorf walked towards him. Ganondorf kicked Zoro while he was at the ground as he rolled around as Ganondorf was now toying with him. "No matter how many swords you have..." Ganondorf began to say before he kicked Zoro again. "... No matter how much stronger you may get..." Ganondorf kicked Zoro again. "... No matter how big your ambition is..." Ganondorf then rested his foot on Zoro's head. "There is nothing you can do to defeat me, you little brat!"

Zoro's eyes widened as he quickly got up as he almost knocked off balance as Zoro looked at his swords. "The power to cut spirit... I think I get it now." Zoro said as he then looked at Ganondorf. "I will cut your spirit." Zoro said as he points one of his swords at Ganondorf, who simply laughed.

"Heh heh ha ha ha ha ha! Cut my spirit, you say? I would like to see that happen." Ganondorf said before Zoro quickly got close to him, and slashed him across his chest, as it did hurt him this time. "GUU UUU UUA AAA AAA AAA HHH HHH HH!!!" Ganondorf cried in pain as he was now bleeding from his chest. Ganondorf wiped his chest and looked at his hand that was covered in blood as he trembled in surprise. "What is this!? How could this happen!?" yells Ganondorf until a thought occurred to him. "Zelda! Is she awake!?" yells Ganondorf as he looked back at Zelda, who was still unconscious.

"No, she is still unconscious. Then how did he..." was all that Ganondorf could say before he saw Zoro running towards him. "TORA GARI!" Zoro did a powerful downward slash as it made a huge cut on Ganondorf's shoulders.

"GYY YYA AAA AAA AAH HH HH!" Ganondorf cried in pain as he crouched in agony. Zoro looked at Ganondorf over his shoulder, and saw how he changed from a fearless warrior into a coward.

"I think you should know the name of the swordsman that will defeat you. My name is Roronoa Zoro, and I will become the strongest swordsman." Zoro said as Ganondorf got up weakly.

"Zoro, eh? Hmph..." Ganondorf said until he smirked evilly. "Well Zoro, it doesnt matter if you are able to injure me, there is still no way for you to kill me!" yells Ganondorf as he charged at Zoro again.

**Meanwhile...**

Luffy was now sleeping on a queen sized bed that looked nice yet gloomy at the same time. The room that he is in had a dark blueish color with a couple of green insignias all over it. There was also a huge mirror at the side of the room. The entrance of the room then opened up at the same woman that rescued him from before walked in to see Luffy still sleeping on her bed. "This idiot is still sleeping?" asked the female as she sat on the bed right next to Luffy.

"I still cant believe that this guy could defeat Zant. I wonder how he got back to life anyway?" asked the woman until she remembered about something. "Maybe it has something to do with that thing that happened a while ago. Could it be that..." was all that the woman could say before Luffy quickly sat up, which almost startled the woman. Luffy was half asleep as he looked at his surroundings until he saw the woman next to him.

"A blue lady? Cool..." Luffy said as he was still half asleep. The woman calmed down as she scooted closer to Luffy.

"You know what would really help me right now?" asks the woman kindly while Luffy just tilted his head sideways. "GET OFF OF MY BED!" yelled the woman suddenly as her hair transformed into a giant orange hand as it grabbed Luffy and piledrived to the ground. Luffy head was now stuck as his neck stretched while he got on his feet. It took a few minutes for Luffy to pull his head out of the ground as he looked angrily at the woman.

"Why did you do that for!?" Luffy asked while holding his head in pain.

"Is that the way you treat people after they saved your life?" asked the woman as her hair went back to normal. Luffy then relaxed as he was now wondering where he is.

"Where am I, blue lady?" Luffy asked, before the woman hit him across the head.

"Where are you manners? You will refer to me as Princess Midna, you little peasant." said the woman named Midna.

As Luffy held his head in pain, he quickly remembered something. "The lemon head! Where is he?!" Luffy asked quickly looking at his surroundings.

"Calm down, he is already dead." Midna said as she walks towards the big mirror. "Come here, you might want to see this." Luffy got close to the mirror as it then showed Zoro and Ganondorf battling eachother.

"Zoro!" Luffy gasped before he turned to Midna. "You must take me there!" He yelled, only to get a glare from Midna.

"I would If I could, but Ganondorf did something to block this world to that world, So your stuck here until he is dead." Midna said as Luffy then looked angrily at battle between Zoro and Ganondorf. "Anyway, as long as your here, don't touch anything if you value your life, and would you like some refreshments?" Midna asked as Luffy looked at her happily.

"Yeah, do you have any me..." was all that Luffy said before Midna started to talk again.

"On second thought, you can just starve to death. I don't have the need to give you anything after I saved your life." Midna said cruelly as Luffy whined.

"You are a mean princess." Luffy whined as Midna smirked.

"Thank you." Midna said as she looks at the battle. "By the way, if your friend defeats Ganondorf, make sure that you do not tell anybody that you met me, especially Link." Midna said as Luffy was confused at first, but accepted the request.

"Ok, if that is what you want." Luffy said.

"Thanks." Midna said.

"Can I have meat now?" Luffy asked joyfully.

"No." Midna replied as Luffy began to whine again.

**Back to Zoro...**

Zoro slashes at Ganondorf, who parries it, and counters by trying to kick Zoro in the face. Zoro ducks as he did an upward slash at Ganondorf, who barely dodged it as he received a little cut on his nose. Ganondorf gave Zoro an uppercut as Zoro went flying in midair. Zoro retaliated as he faced down at Ganondorf "SANJUU-ROKO POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro swung one of his swords as it made a cutting wave that right towards Ganondorf, who sidesteps out of the way before leaping towards Zoro. Ganondorf swung his sword as Zoro landed on the broad side of it before jumping over Ganondorf, and landed on the ground.

Zoro charges at Ganondorf, who also landed on the ground, as Ganondorf quickly swings his sword back at Zoro, who jumped over it, and counters by trying to cut Ganondorf's head off, but failed as Ganondorf lowered his head, and gave Zoro another uppercut. Zoro landed on the ground, and quickly got out of the way as Ganondorf almost impaled him, but pierced the floor instead. As Ganondorf was pulling his sword out of the ground, Zoro did a vertical slash at Ganondorf's back. Ganondorf ignored the pain as he elbowed Zoro in the face.

Zoro slid back as his nose started to bleed while Ganondorf emitted a grey aura from his left hand. "CURSE OF THE KNIGHTS!" Ganondorf thrusted his hand forward as ghostly horsemen came out of it as they were galloping towards Zoro. Zoro dodged the horsemen, but failed to dodge Ganondorf's running knee as he hit Zoro's stomach. Zoro went flying back to a pillar behind him as Ganondorf went running towards Zoro with his sword facing at him. Zoro tilted his head sideways as Ganondorf's sword pierced through the pillar.

Zoro quickly slashed at Ganondorf's abdomen, causing him to stagger back. Ganondorf then realized that Zoro was already next to him as one of his swords were over his head while the other one was under it. "GAZAMI DORI!" Zoro clamps Ganondorf's head like a crab with his blades as Ganondorf quickly backflipped away from him. Ganondorf then quickly leaped at Zoro as he first shoved him off balance with his free hand, and doing a spin slash afterwards. Zoro fell back as he backrolled out of the way of Ganondorf's thrust.

Ganondorf then jumped in the air as he landed right next to Zoro before doing another spin slash, but Zoro jumped out of the way and raised two of his swords in the air. "NANAJUU-NII POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro does two cutting waves as Ganondorf was able to dodge the first one , but barely was able to dodge the second one as it was able to hit his ankle. Ganondorf does a vertical slash at Zoro, who blocked it with all his three swords as Ganondorf had a very angry look on his face. This time, Zoro was the one losing as he was getting pushed closer to the floor.

Ganondorf then shoved Zoro's swords out of the way as his free hand started to emit a purple flame around it. "WARLOCK PUNCH!" Ganondorf punches Zoro as he flew back to a wall while being covered in a purple flame. The fire died down as Zoro weakly got up before charging at Ganondorf again. Zoro ducks under Ganondorf's horizontal swing as Zoro was starting to spin with his blades extended.

"TATSU MAKI!" Zoro created a tornado of cutting waves as Ganondorf went flying upwards as Zoro quickly stopped "HYAKU-HACHI POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro sends three cutting waves at Ganondorf as they all impacted on him. Ganondorf almost lost consciousness, but quickly recovered as he created another grey aura from his left hand. "CURSE OF THE DRAGON!" instead of horsemen, it was a big grey dragon as it was heading towards Zoro. Zoro tried to run away from it, but couldn't as the dragon went right through him, causing him alot of pain in the process.

Zoro weakly got up while breathing heavily as Ganondorf was now coming down at him with his facing up. Ganondorf then lowered his sword at the same time Zoro raised his swords as they collided, thus creating a huge explosion. Both Zoro and Ganondorf fell back after the explosion as they weakly got and looked at eachother angrily. Ganondorf raised his sword in the air "GERUDO'S PRIDE!" Ganondorf lowered his sword as it created a huge cutting wave and a powerful tremor at the same time.

"Not this time..." Zoro said as he took a stance of panther. "SANTORYU HYOU: KINTAMA!" Zoro leaped towards Ganondorf as he dodged the wave and the tremor at the same time before he span right through Ganondorf, cutting him almost everywhere.

"GRRR!" Ganondorf grunted as he could now barely stand. He then looked behind to see Zoro, who now has a silhouette of demon behind as his swords were now bending.

"EBIMA YONEZU..." The silhouette behind Zoro disappeared as he leapt toward Ganondorf "...ONI GIRI!" Zoro slashes right through Ganondorf as he also left a trail of blue flames behind him. Ganondorf fell limplessly to his knees. Things got quiet for a few minutes until Ganondorf suddenly smirked.

"Heh heh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, heh heh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, HEH HEH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" laughs Ganondorf as he got up and looked at Zoro with great big evil smile on his face.

"What is so funny?" Zoro asked, as he was unfazed by Ganondorf's laughter.

"-sigh-... It is kinda funny, don't you think? How I suddenly come back to life, and start destroying everything again. I couldn't believe it myself at first, but I soon realized that there is someone out there that believes in my way of doing things around here. So he or she gave me another chance to finish what I have started so long ago. At this very moment, that person is watching us as we battle eachother to death like some filthy rats fighting for their food." Ganondorf said as he looked up. "You see, they know that my destiny is to be the ruler of Hyrule. But I can't be a ruler without the perfect army, isnt the right, Zoro?"

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked.

**Meanwhile...**

Chopper was in his heavy point while carrying the injured Usopp as they were barely getting to the front garden of the castle. "Come on, Usopp! We are almost there!" Chopper said while he was running.

"You can say that. You are the one that can walk, while I just simply broke every bone in my body due to that monster." Usopp said as he tried to forget about the battle earlier with King Bulblin.

"He is gone, Usopp. Don't let it bother you anymore." Chopper said.

"I can't help it! What kind of person would try to kill you just because he wants to know if you're strong or not? That is so stupid. It's inhumane!" Usopp said as he was scared just thinking about it.

"Well don't worry, Usopp. He is our friend now, he wont bother us anymore." Chopper said happily.

"Like I want to be his friend after all the things he did!?" Usopp yelled fearfully. Chopper shrugged it off as he ran to the front entrance of the castle until he felt a slight tremor beneath his feet. Chopper was confused at first until the ground started to shake again. The skies then got darker as the ground wouldn't stop shaking.

"Wha-What is going on now?" Usopp asks fearfully. He then saw some sort of boney hand coming right out of the ground as Usopp's mouth was now wide open. "CH-CH-CH-CH-CH-CH-CH-CHOP-P-P-P-P-PER..." Usopp began to say as big semi-armored skeletons came right out of the ground, and looked at Usopp and Chopper evilly.

"AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HH HH HH HH HHH!!!!!!" Usopp and Chopper screamed at the same time as Usopp stood up by himself as he quickly ran in the castle, followed by Chopper as they closed the door and locked it. There were now more skeletons coming out of the ground as they started to force the door open while Usopp and Chopper were trying to find another exit, but there was no where else to go. "What do we do, Usopp!?" Chopper asked as he was now crying in fear.

"There is only one thing to do... and that is to fight with all our strength, because they know that they can not lay a finger on the great CAPTAIN USOPP!!!" Usopp said as huge amount of tears came out of his eyes as he was aiming at the door while Chopper leaned on Usopp's leg in fear.

**Back to Zoro...**

"You must be joking." Zoro said angrily.

"This is no joke. My army of stalfos should be starting to make their move right about now. They will go to every area in this world and destroy everything that these people love so much. You see, things like family, dreams, happiness, friendship, should seize to exist. Those feelings make people weak and they die sooner than they would expect. What is the point in having those silly emotions like dreams if you know you can't accomplish them in the first place?" Ganondorf asked, which only made Zoro angrier.

"You disgust me." Zoro said.

"Eh?" Ganondorf asked.

"At first, I thought that you were just some desperate fool that wants attention. But now I see that you have no intelligence whatsoever. This probably explains why you didnt succeed the first time you did this." Zoro said, which didn't amuse Ganondorf one bit.

"That foul mouth of yours will be the exact thing that will end you!" Ganondorf yelled as he charges at Zoro. Ganondorf does a vertical slash at Zoro, who dodged it and countered it with a horizontal slash, which Ganondorf blocked with his forearm. Ganondorf delivered a backhanded fist at Zoro as it almost knocked him out of balance. As Zoro was trying to regain his balance, Ganondorf shoulder barged him to the wall as he then grabbed his head, and rammed it right through the window next to him.

Zoro hit Ganondorf across the face with the hilt of his blade as he rolled behind him before slashing his back. Ganondorf then turned to Zoro only to get slashed across his chest again. Ganondorf took a few steps back before he stopped Zoro from slashing at him again by blocking his sword with his foot. Ganondorf then shoved Zoro back as he then thrusted his blade to one of Zoro's ribs.

"GUAH!" Zoro cried in pain as Ganondorf pulled his sword out before trying to stab him again. Zoro moved out of the way and hit Ganondorf at the back of his head with his hilt again.

Ganondorf did a huge backflip that he landed right behind Zoro, and intended to do a vertical slash on him, only that Zoro parried it with all of his three swords as they were now pushing eachother with all their strength. An electrical current started to form around them as it was destroying everything close to them. They both stopped as they backed away from eachother before charging at eachother once again. "ONI GIRI!" Zoro slashed right through Ganondorf at the same time Ganondorf did a spin slash through Zoro.

Both of him fell to the ground at the same time as Zelda was now regaining consciousness. "Mmm... What is going on?" Zelda asked as she then saw Zoro and Ganondorf slowly getting up. "Ganondorf!" Zelda yelled as she then got out her bow and aimed at Ganondorf before firing a light arrow at him. The arrow was about to hit him, until Zoro got in the way and got hit by the arrow as he was paralyzed. "Wha!?" Zelda asked as she was shocked that Zoro received the hit.

"DON'T INTERFERE!" Zoro yelled before he got hit across the face by Ganondorf.

"Heh heh ha ha ha ha ha ha! You should thank the boy, Zelda. If he wouldn't have blocked that arrow, you would of been dead by now." Ganondorf said as Zelda now realized at what she has done. If the arrow would have hit Ganondorf, there might have been a slight chance that he would kill Zelda afterwards. Ganondorf then took the opportunity to beat up Zoro while he was paralyzed as he started to punches Zoro's face repeatedly. "You are not so tough now, are you, boy!?" Ganondorf yelled as blood spurted out of Zoro's mouth.

Ganondorf then kicked Zoro to a pillar as Ganondorf started to envelope a humongous dark aura around him. "NOW YOU DIE!!" Ganondorf yelled as he made a huge stream of dark flames that went right through Zoro and destroyed everything behind him. Zoro was now unconscious as the pillar behind him crumbled to pieces as all the pieces fell over Zoro and buried him alive. "HEH HEH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! YOU FOOL!!! I TOLD THAT YOU COULD NEVER DEFEAT ME!! HEH HEH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!" Ganondorf laughed as Zelda was now horrified as she looks where Zoro was crushed.

Underneath the rubble, Zoro was barely breathing as he couldn't keep his eyes open. His shirt now has several stains of blood, he had multiple bruises all over his body, and most of his bones are broken as well. It seems like he couldn't fight anymore. "I guess I have to use that..." Zoro said as he closed his eyes.

**FLASHBACK**

"Many people like you can cut strong materials such as steel, but almost nobody can cut the spirit of their opponents." The Hero's spirit explained, "It's an ability that takes more concentration and focus that is almost impossible to learn. Only the ones with strong wills can do this maneuver. But doing this could damage yourself as well."

"Why is that?" Zoro asked.

"Since it takes alot of mental ability in order to do this, it will absorb most of your Ki and you could lose consciousness at any time during battle. Use it for emergencies only." The Hero's spirit said.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Zoro asked.

"Actually, no. There is one more thing I need to teach you. I never revealed this move to anyone else as it is the most deadliest hidden skill that ever existed. You must only use this move when you are about to reach your limit. In order to use this move you need to gather the energy around you and form it around your sword. The less Ki you have, the more energy you will gather." The Hero's spirit explained.

"Although this could be fatal, If you do one single error while gathering the energy, the energy you gathered will explode upon you and everything around it. Now watch closely as I demonstrate it." The Hero's spirit unsheathed his sword and held it vertically in front of him. "This move is called..."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Now that I have finished him off, I think that is time that I extract the Triforce of Wisdom out of you." Ganondorf said as he walks towards Zelda, who stepping away from him. Ganondorf stopped as he frowned upon sensing a presence behind him. Ganondorf looked behind him as he saw Zoro, who looks pretty messed up, standing up while facing at the ground with his eyes closed. "Impossible..." Ganondorf snarled, as he was completely amazed that after all the beating he gave to Zoro, he still wouldn't give up.

"Just how desperate do you want to win?" Ganondorf asked as Zoro opened his eyes as he then looked at Zelda.

"You... get out of here... I am going to destroy him along with everything else in here." Zoro said as Zelda nodded nervously before running out of the throne room. Zoro noticed that one of his swords was missing. "Where is Kuina's sword?" Zoro asked to himself as he lifted a huge rubble of the crumbled pillar with one hand as he saw the Wado Ichimonji on the ground. Zoro grabbed the sword as he shoved the rubble away before walking towards the middle of the room, and faced Ganondorf. "I will end this battle with only this sword, and with only one skill."

The twilighted sky started to get darker as a great thunderstorm began outside. Ganondorf looks at Zoro before smiling evilly at him.

"You're pathetic. You are too weak to go on. I could just finish you off just by shoving you to the ground." Ganondorf said as he then noticed that twilight was starting to envelope over Zoro's body. Zoro then places his sword vertically in front of him as the twilight around got bigger. "What is this?" Ganondorf asked as Zoro's eyes turned into a twilight color.

"ITTORYU..." The twilighted thunderstorm clouds from the outside came rushing in right through the windows as it started to envelope all over Zoro. The clouds then formed an electrical twilight dragon behind Zoro as all the aura around him then gathered around his sword. Zoro then leaned back as he pointed his sword at Ganondorf. "... TOWAIRAITO TATSU!!" Zoro lunges towards Ganondorf as the dragon followed him. Ganondorf was now shocked, but regain his senses as a big dark aura formed around him.

"YOU THINK THAT WILL KILL ME?! YOU INSOLENT PEST!! I WON'T DIE AGAIN!!! TRIFORCE OF OBLIVION!!!!" Ganondorf raises his hand in the air as the triforce of power at the back of his hand created a huge triforce symboy all over Ganondorf as he floated in the center as Zoro got closer.

"DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Ganondorf's fires an enormous dark blast from the center of his triforce symbol as it went right through Zoro, and straight outside the throne room. Zelda crouched down as the blast continued to come out of the throne room. "HEH HEH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! NOW DO YOU REGRET EVER FACING ME!?!?" Ganondorf yelled maniacally, until he noticed Zoro was going right through the blast unharmed.

"WHAT!?" Ganondorf gasped as Zoro went through the triforce around Ganondorf and impaled him through his chest as the dragon behind Zoro swallowed him and Ganondorf. The dragon then went right through ceiling and into the sky as the throne was completely destroyed as the smoke was starting to clear.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

I had to experience numerous of writer's block just to finish this. I'm glad that I was able to succeed on finishing this chapter. I hope you liked it and the next chapter will end the Zelda arc. Till then!


	23. Zelda Pt 11

This is the last chapter for this arc. This is kinda rushed, so I dont think its that good. Also, this is the chapter that Sanji finally meets Zelda. Enjoy!

* * *

The conclusion of the battle. Zoro and Ganondorf fought a eachother tremendously. No matter how many bones they break, bruises they obtain or open wounds they get, they wouldn't stop attacking eachother until their opponent is dead. It seemed that all hope was lost as Zoro seemed to be defeated, only he stood up once and attacked Ganondorf with his new move called Towairaito Tatsu (Twilight Dragon) and stabbed him right through Ganondorf's chest as the dragon seemed to have swallowed them both before flying off to the sky. Who is the one that emerged victorious? And where could that mystery heart be?

Chapter 23: Hyrule is saved, The chase begins

Zelda runs back into the place that used to be the throne room as it was too cloudy to see anything. "Who won?" Zelda asked as she the clouds started to clear. When it did, Ganondorf could be seen looking at the sky with his mouth hung opened. Zoro was right in front of him as his sword still impaled him through his chest. "He won!" Zelda exclaimed as she was relieved to see that Zoro was the one that won the battle. Zoro slowly pulled out his sword from Ganondorf's chest as Ganondorf continued to stand while still looking at the twilighted sky. Zoro then turned around as he slowly sheathed his sword.

"AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAAA AAA AAA HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHHH HHH!!!!!!!!!"

Ganondorf cried as a huge stream of twilight came out of his body as he fell to his knees. The skies then started to go back to its original color as Ganondorf was slowly being covered in a dark aura. "This isn't possible... I lost to some kid... how could this have happen?" Ganondorf asked as he still couldn't believe he lost.

Ganondorf started to get more darker as his feet was disintegrating little by little. "Looks like fate wasn't really with you as you thought." Zoro said as Ganondorf's legs completely vanished.

"Heh heh... maybe your right... at least it was fun while it lasted. Who knows... I could come back and try again..." Ganondorf said as his body was now starting to disintegrate.

"You might be lucky the next time. I wont be here when you come back." Zoro said as Ganondorf's body vanished.

"Hmm... I guess your... " was all that Ganondorf before he completely turned disintegrated as the piece of himself vanished in thin air. Zoro then fell to the ground in exhaustion as Zelda ran to his side.

"Are you alright?" Zelda asked.

"Just tired. You okay?" Zoro asked.

"I'm fine. I am sorry that I interfered before, I was just trying to..." Zelda said before Zoro interrupted her.

"Don't worry about it, It didn't hurt much for some arrow." Zoro said as he sat up, and crossed his legs.

"You shouldn't get up, you are injured all over your body." Zelda said worryingly.

"I'm fine, this isn't the first time I was injured badly before." Zoro said as Zelda looked around at her ex-throne room, with only the statue of the goddesses that are around the triforce still remains standing.

"Just wait here, I'll go get some first aid." Zelda said before she hurried behind the triforce statue to look for her bag of first aids. Zoro looked at the clear blue sky in peace before the ground started to shake.

"What is it this time?" Zoro asked before...

"SHISHINAMI SHOOT!" Sanji kicked right through the floor as he did several front flips in midair before landing on the ground perfectly. "I have finally made it! Don't worry my princess, help his here to--WHA!?!?" Sanji gasped as he looked at Zoro. "Marimo! Don't tell me you just finished off that ugly warlock."

"Oh, it's you. Sorry, but I just finished that guy off." Zoro said as Sanji was dumbfounded.

"How could someone like you defeat him, and not someone like me!?" Sanji asked.

"Its your fault that you got lost on the way here." Zoro said as Sanji couldn't believe he said that.

"M-Me getting lost? Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho! I never knew YOU could say that to a smarter person." Sanji said as Zoro got a little angry.

"What are you trying to say to me, cook?" Zoro asked angrily.

"Me? I am not saying anything. I am just saying that I have a higher intelligence than some certain swordsman." Sanji said while making a grin.

"Are you saying that you are smarter than me?" Zoro asked even more angrier.

"Well, the way I see it, I came up with three conclusions. One, I am smarter than you; Two, I am smarter than you; and Three, I AM FREAKIN' SMARTER THAN YOU!!" Sanji yelled as Zoro then jumped right at him as they started to beat eachother up. Zelda came out where she was as she dragged a huge bag of first aid.

"Sorry I took so long, this bag is kinda heavy." Zelda said as she then noticed that fight between Zoro and Sanji. Sanji then stopped and looked at Zelda, who was kinda confused at the moment.

"Its... her..." Sanji said as he continue to look at Zelda, who felt a little uncomfortable being stared at. Sanji's visible eye then turned into a humongous heart as stared at Zelda, imagining a background filled with flowers, and bright sunlight. Music filled with joy and romance could be heard in the background, as Sanji then jumped towards Zelda with great joy.

"ZELDA-SAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA NNN!!!"

Zelda was about to get out of the way, until she saw someone else in her view. "Link!" Zelda said happily as she ran to him before Sanji crashed face first to the triforce statue.

"Zelda!" Link said happily as he hugged Zelda in relief.

"I am so glad you're here. I don't know what would of happen if you didn't showed up at all." Zelda said as tears of joy came out of her eyes.

"You don't have to give me all the credit. It was actually these guys that did most of the saving." Link said as Nami, Robin and Franky came into the ex-throne room. Zelda stopped hugging Link as she then walked in front of them.

"Thank you so much for saving my kingdom. If there is anything you would like, just name it and you will shall have it." Zelda said. This caused Nami's eyes to change into berri signs.

"Well, your majesty I was thinking maybe..." Nami said before Robin interrupted her.

"Do you happen to know where the heart created by Master hand would be?" Robin asked, as Nami lowered her head in misery.

"The heart created by Master hand? Hmm... I am sorry, but I am not sure where that is." Zelda said as Zoro got up.

"Well, no use in staying here then. Let's start are endless search for it." Zoro said.

"Wait a minute, bro. Where is Strawhat?" Franky asked. His question was answered as a big dark portal opened as it literally spat out Luffy as he bounced off the triforce statue that Sanji was still laying his head in, and back to the ground before the portal quickly closed.

"Luffy?" Nami said as Luffy was regaining his senses.

"Mah... that was kinda rough the way she threw me here." Luffy said as he got up while rubbing his head.

"Hey Luffy, where did you come from?" Zoro asked.

"Zoro! Your alive! Its a good thing too, someone as dumb as you could've died from fighting that guy." Luffy said bluntly.

"Dumb?! Why you... nevermind, what happened to the guy that his head looked like a lemon?" Zoro asked.

"Oh, I finished him off before that lady..." Luffy said before he covered his mouth, almost breaking the promise he made to Midna.

"Lady? What lady, Strawhat?" Franky asked, quite curious of this lady Luffy spoke of. Link figured out who Luffy was referring to as he smiled upon him mentioning her.

"It doesn't matter now. Let's look for that heart you guys are looking for." Link said before Sanji pulled his head out of the triforce statue.

"WAIT A SECOND! I have something to do first." Sanji said as he pulled out a rose out of nowhere and crouched down to Zelda's presence. "I have waited countless years for this moment to come." Sanji said as he then looked at Zelda's eyes romantically.

"What are you talking about? You only knew about her 2 days ago." Franky said, before Sanji looked at him angrily.

"SHUT UP! LET ME DO MY THING!!" Sanji yelled furiously, before looking at Zelda romantically again. "You may not know who I am, but believe it or not, I am your long awaited soulmate. Don't you feel the great passion within you as you look at me with your beautiful eyes?" Sanji asked. Zelda was kinda confused and scared of Sanji at the same time.

"Umm... I am sorry, but I dont like you the way you like me." Zelda said. Sanji's romantic look was kept frozen until he spoke again.

"My apologies my beloved princess, but I didn't quite understand what you just said." Sanji said.

"She said she doesn't like you." Zoro said bluntly. Sanji's body then turned black and white as it then shattered into pieces, before he then pulled himself together again.

"Wait, You don't understand. The fortune teller told me that you are my future love. How come you don't want to accept me?" Sanji asked sadly.

"You are not referring to the fortune in castle town are you? She only gives locations to actual hearts. She doesn't really tell you your future love life." Link said as this made Sanji even more sad.

"Y-You mean all this time, Zelda and I werent really meant to be?" Sanji asked as Link nodded.

"NOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO!!!! I refuse to believe that! I went to the fortune teller, I wanted her to tell me about my love life, she said 'elihwa sekat gnidaol... tiaw..', and saw the throne room with Zelda-san there. She told me to go there, and do something, so I went running to the castle only then I saw Nami-san. So I went to her only to get knocked down by Usopp, and I was unconscious for a little while, and I woke up in a carriage that was heading to a village called kakadiko or something like that. I then faced this fat guy, and buried him alive, and then at night, the sky was all weird looking, and I thought the Zelda-san was in danger, so me, Nami-san, Robin-chwan and those other two guys used the carriage to go back to the castle as fast as we could while we took down these flying lizards. Then this little girl told us that some guy named Ganondork took over the town so we went to the town to give him a piece of my mind, only that he cheated to beat me and that idiotic cyborg. We woke up to see a big chested old lady that gave us a note that was written by Nami-san that told us to save Zelda-san or she'll hurt us badly, which sounded so hot when she wrote that. I went through a hole and found a rich fat guy that said that didn't wanted me to hurt him, and I said I didn't wanted to, and I told him that I only wanted to go the castle, and he said that I should go in the treasure chest. So I went in the chest, and I ended up in the sewers, I beat a couple of huge spiders and then I went up a spiral staircase and then I faced this knight with a tail. I beat him up, and I ran to the Zelda-san's room, only she wasn't there, so I got and ran to the throne, and then I found Zelda-san at last. NOW DON'T TELL ME THAT WAS ALL FOR NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!" Sanji said at a very fast rate.

Everyone looked at the crazy Sanji as Luffy was laughing hysterically at Sanji's pain. "GRRRRRR, IF THIS IS TRUE, THEN WHY DID THAT STINKIN' FORTUNE TELLER SEND ME HERE FOR!?" Sanji yelled as he kicked the triforce statue behind him, which shook a bit. The center of the triforce then started to glow a green, bright light as everyone covered their eyes due to the brightness. As the bright light died down a bit, everyone opened their eyes to see a green crystallized heart floating down towards them (A twilight princess heart container, only that is green in the center instead of red).

"Could that be the heart?" Robin asked as Sanji picked the heart up.

"I guess it is, now we can finally go the next world." Nami said as Sanji looked angrily at the heart.

"This was the thing that Fortune teller meant this whole time? ... If this thing had any eyeballs, I would poke it to death!!!" Sanji yelled as he was shaking the heart back and forth in distress.

"Yosh! We have found the second mystery heart!" Luffy exclaimed happily as Franky did his victory pose.

"Let's go find Usopp and Chopper. They should be downstairs or something." Nami said as she and her crew went all the way down the castle to find them, leaving Link and Zelda behind.

"Link.." Zelda said as she got Link's attention.

"Hm? What is it?" Link asked.

"Do you happen to know what brought Ganondorf back to life?" Zelda asked.

Link was in deep in thought as he didn't know either. "I don't know, but I think its more than just a coincidence. Something is going on here..." Link said as he looked at the sky. "Well, let's not think about that for now. Lets go catch up to everyone." Link said as he began to go where the Strawhats went earlier, as Zelda followed him.

Usopp and Chopper were still in the destroyed balcony room as they awaited for stalfos to barge in, only that they didn't know that all the stalfos turned to dust after Ganondorf was defeated. The door then started to open up slowly as Usopp quickly got to his feet and aimed at the door. "Here they come, Chopper. Get ready." Usopp said as Chopper nodded nervously. As soon as Usopp saw a figure enter the room, Usopp fired an exploding pellet at his face. "Take that, you Skeleton." Usopp said proudly until the figure got up and ran straight to Usopp.

"GYA, I'm sorry! Please dont hurt me!" Usopp cried as it was actually Franky running to him.

"You idiots! What do you think you were doing?" Franky asked as Usopp saw him as before he felt relieved.

"Oh, its just you. I thought you were some sort of skeleton." Usopp said as Luffy and the rest entered the room.

"Sanji! You found the heart!" Chopper said joyfully, until he saw Sanji's face, which was extremely pale. Sanji then got really close to Chopper's face, who was really scared.

"Don't.. ever.. mention.. about.. hearts.. again." Sanji said with a scary low voice as Chopper was paralyzed in fear.

"So... that means that you guys defeated Ganondorf?" Usopp asked as everyone else nodded. Usopp then felt really happy as tears came out of his eyes. "YES! Now we can finally get out of this scary place!" Usopp said as Link and Zelda got in the room.

"Ahem, I would like to thank you all by inviting all of you to the celebration party, where there would be plenty of food and refreshments." Zelda said kindly as Luffy started to drool hungrily upon hearing that.

"Now that is what I am talking about! Let's party!!" Luffy yelled excitedly as he ran out the room as everyone else followed him.

"Mister swordsman." Zelda said as she got Zoro's attention.

"Yeah?" Zoro asked.

"I forgot to thank you for saving me from earlier. So..."

"Say no more, I get it." Zoro said as he walked leaving Zelda and Link alone.

"He is always like that." Link said while putting his Zelda's shoulder. Zelda nodded happily as they both got out of the room.

**A couple of hours later...**

Everybody in town were now celebrating as Hyrule was no longer in control of Ganondorf as everyone was enjoying themselves. Usopp was atop on a pile of tables singing his 435th song about himself. Chopper was dancing with Agitha. Zoro was drinking barrels of alcohol, as his opponents passed out. Sanji was curled into a ball as he was still depressed about the whole Zelda thing. Nami was gambling with a goofy shopkeeper, who was losing. Robin was getting info about Hyrule's past from Renado, who came to town after the twilight was gone.

Franky was teaching some old folks how to dance, Franky style. Link and Zelda were at the same table, discussing about some things that aren't really interesting at the moment. And Luffy was eating every single piece of food that was on the table, swallowing a couple of turkeys as well. Everyone continued to party all night until they couldn't party no more.

**Back at the thousand sunny...**

A mysterious figure walked into the cabin of the Thousand Sunny. He noticed some wanted posters on the wall, and looked at Luffy's. "Monkey D. Luffy..." the person before he looked at the rest of the wanted posters. "Well, lets just see how long these people can last." said the person disappearing in the darkness of the night.

**Meanwhile... in some other place...**

In the great depths of a dried up volcano, There was a beautiful field of trees and flowers. There were no dark clouds in the sky as it was actually pretty clear and sunny. There were birds chirping happily has they flew through the fields. One of them landed on a branch of a tree as it continued to chirp happily. That would soon end as the bird got punched away by none other than the great Koopa King, Bowser. We are now back at the Mushroom Kingdom, seeing Bowser's minions reconstructing Bowser's castle.

"Make sure you build it exactly the same way as before, or you guys are going to get it!" yelled none other than Bowser's assistant, Kammy.

"Yes mam!" replied Bowser's minions as they continue to work.

"Uh, what a day this has been." Kammy sighed before she looked at Bowser, who was sitting on his chair that somehow from being burned to crisp 12 chapters ago. Kammy walks up to the grump Bowser while making a gentle smile.

"Hello, Your Lordness. How are you..." Kammy was about to say until Bowser got up furiously.

"I'M MAD!!!!" Bowser yelled before punching one of his men to the ground, knocking him out cold. "Every time I feel good about myself, that infuriating plumber would put me back into my bad mood!! Curse that Mario, and him always beating me!!" Bowser yelled as he stomps on the ground, causing the earth to shake.

"Don't feel bad, Your Toughness. Atleast this wasn't as bad as those other times you failed." Kammy said, hoping to cheer Bowser up.

"Oh sure, but none of those made this happen!" yells Bowser as he was referring to his scary volcano now being a delightful area for a picnic. "How am I suppose to rule this land with all this garbage all over my beautiful volcano!? Just looking at it makes me want to hit somebody!" Bowser yelled as he punched the same minion from before, knocking him out again.

"Don't worry, Your Grumpiness, I'll make sure that all of this will be gone after the castle has been rebuild." Kammy said.

"Meh, how long will that be?" Bowser asked.

"Well do to daylight savings and the expenses... I'd say about 6 months or so." Kammy said which made Bowser angrier.

"6 MONTHS!? HAVE SOME OF YOUR BRAIN CELLS HAPPEN TO COME OUT OF YOUR NOSE!? I AM NOT GOING TO WAIT THAT LONG!!" Bowser yelled as he picks up his unconscious minion he punched earlier, and tossed him to another group of minions. "Now that I think about it, this wasn't completely Mario's fault at all. It was that Straw hat, and his group of circus freaks that did all this!!"

"That is true. But I am afraid that you can't do anything about that. One of our spies said that they left to another world." Kammy said.

"Another world? You mean they weren't from here in the first place? That explains alot." Boswer said as he was starting to think deeply. "I guess there is no other choice. I will go find Straw hat and finish him off once and for all. Gwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Bowser laughed before facing Kammy. "You stay here, and make sure that construction is complete, I am go to visit the old weeny magician." Bowser said as he begins to laugh all the way to the warp pipe before entering it.

"Good luck, and come back safely, Your Revengefulness." Kammy says as Bowser no longer in sight. All the workers stopped working as they looked eachother plainly.

"PARTY!" yelled one of them as they all started to party like crazy as Kammy joined them.

Bowser came out of the warp pipe, and started to walk through the plains until he saw a several gangster koopas in front of him. "Yo holmes, how about giving is us all your cash before we beat you to a pulp?" asked the leader of the gang as Bowser only narrowed his eyes.

"Get lost, you brats. I don't have the time to deal with a bunch of posers. Besides, everyone knows that gangsters just do the talk, but can never do the walk by themselves." Bowser said as the leader got angry.

"Wh-What was that, esay!? I am going to make sure that you eat those words." The leader said as he and his gang was about to attack.

"Pff, this is going to be a waste of time." Bowser said as he took a deep breath and let out a stream of fire at the gangsters, burning all of them to crisp at the same time. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have goal to accomplish." Bowser said as he walked to toad town, leaving the gangsters to rot behind. Everyone was running away from Bowser as soon as he entered Toad town. "Haaaahh, the screams of wimps makes me feel a little better."

Bowser then barged right in Merlon's house as Merlon didn't even flinch. "Wel,l if it isn't Bowser. I have foresaw your arrival." Merlon said.

"Shut up! Just tell me how to get to other worlds, you weeny." Bowser said rudely. Merlon then fumed upon hearing the word 'weeny' again, but soon calmed down.

"If you want to go to other worlds, you could just use this item." Merlon said as he pulled out some sort of remote from the rug.

"Looks dumb, how does it work?" Bowser asked.

"You just simply put the coordinates of the world in this remote, and push the red button, which will open the portal to the world you wanted to go." Merlon said before Bowser snatched the remote from Merlon's hand. "This can be only used for one person only, so don't bring anybody else with you."

"Whatever, I am going to use this remote so I can finally get to Strawhat, and make him regret that he have ever met me." Bowser said evilly.

"Just to let you know, there is a little radar on the remote that will give you the exact location of Luffy and his crew, which will make the search much more easier." Merlon said.

"Gee, thanks. Wait, Why are you helping me?" Bowser asked curiously.

"The author of this story just simply wanted me to help you with your dilemma. You should be thankful to him." Merlon said.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but tell this author guy to buzz off. I don't need help from some idiotic loser." Bowser said as he got outside and pushed several buttons before pushing the red button as it created a portal in front of him. "Get ready, Straw hat. Bowser is coming to get ya!" Bowser laughed before he jumped through the portal before it closed.

**Back to the Strawhats...**

The Strawhats were back at their ship, the Thousand Sunny, as they were ready for departure. "Thank you for all you have done for us. We will never forget you." Zelda said as she was right near the ship along with Renado.

"Good bye, take care." Chopper said while waving to them. Sanji was still pale as he still couldn't get over the fact that Zelda is not his soulmate.

"Will you get over yourself. You'll eventually find someone else." Nami said not really caring about him.

"I know, Nami-san. Its just that I wont ever forget someone like Zelda-san in my entire life." Sanji said sadly.

"You will once you see another female. Now get ready, we are about to leave." Nami said rudely, leaving the depressed Sanji alone.

"Mister Sanji, are you there?" Zelda asked as Sanji's head perked up a bit. "I would especially like to thank you for caring about me the most. I wont ever forget your efforts." Zelda said, which caused Sanji's paleness to go away as he quickly stood up happily.

"IT WAS NO PROBLEM, ZELDA-SAN! I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU AS WELL!" Sanji yelled happily.

"He sure recovered fast." Robin said.

"Oi, where is Link?" Usopp asked.

"I think he was still sleeping back at castle town. That guy sure is lazy." Franky said while scratching his head. Luffy held the Hyrule heart in the air as it was starting to glow.

"MYSTERY DOOR, OPEN!" The heart then let out a green beam in front of Luffy. The beam then spreaded out in five direction as a portal was formed in between the rays. The portal then was replaced by the humongous double door with 7 empty slots shaped as hearts, while one of them was filled with red energy. The heart then shot another green beam at the slot under the red heart, filling it up with green energy, which made the door open and an image of another planet was shown inside.

"Remember young ones, there are sure to be more danger along your way, make sure you prepare yourselves for future battles." Renado said as Usopp was now trembling in fear.

"Oi, guys. I think my I-can't-go-to-this-world disease is acting up again." Usopp said as he was faking pain while holding his stomach. Luffy then noticed someone over the hills.

"Oi, look! Its Link!" Luffy yelled happily as Link was on his horse, Epona. Link unsheathed his sword as he raised it in the air as his horse raised her front hooves happily. "BYE LINK!! WE WONT FORGET YOU!!" Luffy exclaimed happily as Chopper started to jump excitedly while Franky cried happily.

"BYE ZELDA-SAN!!!" Sanji exclaimed with joy as they now entered through the portal which will lead them to their next world.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well that ends the Zelda arc and Bowser should think twice before insulting me. I will be gone for a like a week, due to some things I have to do. Anyway, It is time to play "GUESS THAT ARC!" Here is how you play; You guess what the next world would be, the winner will get a rare imaginary cookie. The ones who didn't get it right will just get an ordinary imaginary cookie. I will give the imaginary cookies at the end of the next chapter. GOOD LUCK!


	24. Pokemon Pt 1

December 3 will be the day that will change our lives forever...in other words, that is the official release date for Super Smash Bros Brawl, which is like 5 months away. Before you start reading, I would like to say something first. Its not that I don't care about requests, its just that I already planned the order of worlds the Strawhats will be going, So I cant accept those requests, sorry. Well, here is the next arc.

* * *

Two down, six to go. Zoro defeated Ganondorf has Hyrule was once again freed from his evil grasp. The Strawhats reunited once again as Sanji figured out that Zelda wasn't his soulmate afterall. Sanji took out his frustrations on the triforce, as it revealed that it held one of the mystery hearts that the Strawhats were searching for. They celebrated afterwards, unaware that Bowser is on his way to get them by using his new remote that can transport him to any other world (Or is he? Since he insulted me a couple of days ago, that might not happen.). The Strawhats are now on their way to the next world. "What kind of world is it?

Chapter 24: Prepare for trouble?, The world of Pokemon

The Strawhats were now drifting through streams of light as it was now have been days since their departure. But the Strawhats didn't mind much, since they are now kinda getting use to it. They are pretty much doing their same usual life routines just like they always do in their planet.

"Alright, you moron. Where is it?" Franky asked as he was looking at Luffy, who was sitting down on the grass floor, trying to avoid eye contact with Franky.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Luffy said nervously.

"Don't give me that baloney! I know that you are the one that ate the cake that those turtles gave to me back at the mushroom head town." Franky said angrily.

"Well...what makes you so certain that I ate your cake?" Luffy asked.

"Because you have frostings all over your mouth, you dimwit!" Franky said as he was pointing at Luffy's mouth, which was covered in cake filling.

"So I have cake frostings all around my mouth, that doesn't prove that I ate your cake." Luffy said.

"Grrr, that cake was for me! Those turtle guys gave it to me as an appreciation of what I have done to change their lives from being a bunch of losers into great artists, like me." Franky said as he points himself.

"That was such an interesting story about you, too bad I wasn't paying attention." Luffy said plainly, which made Franky grunt.

"You go ahead and make fun of me, I don't care. As long as I feel proud of myself then I have--WAIT A MINUTE, DON'T CHANGE THE CONVERSATION!!" Franky yelled as he looks at Luffy angrily again.

"What are you guys arguing about this time?" Nami asked, who was now irritated of Luffy and Franky's argument.

"Can you tell this buffoon not to eat my stuff!? Everything I say to him flies right over his little monkey head." Franky said irritatingly.

"Oh is that all? Ok, let me handle this." Nami said as she then looked at Luffy. She then punched Luffy across the face as she knocked him out cold. "There you go, are you happy now?"

"I could have done that. Meh, oh well.." Franky said as he then left to do his own business. Zoro could be seen swinging a long pipe that had huge weights around it.

"I barely lost back there, I can not afford to let that happen again." Zoro said as he swings the huge weights vertically, which caught Chopper's attention.

"Zoro! What are you doing!? You are suppose to get some rest!" Chopper said worryingly.

"I feel fine, I am not that messed up as before." Zoro said plainly, while still swinging his weights.

"That is not the point! You are suppose to get some rest and not train yourself to death." Chopper said.

"I trust your skills, doc. If something happens to me, I know I can count on you to heal my back to normal again." Zoro said, which caused Chopper do his happy dance.

"You fool, I am not happy because of that remark, DUMMY!" Chopper yelled happily, as he dances away from Zoro.

"That took care of him." Zoro said as he continues to swing the weights.

Meanwhile, Sanji came out of the kitchen with a tray that has a fancy drink as he romantically walks towards Robin, who was sitting near a table while reading yet another book.

"Here you go, Robin-chwan. I made this just for you." Sanji said as he puts the fancy cup on the table.

"Thank you, Mister cook. You seem to be in a better mood." Robin says kindly.

"I am so glad that you noticed. I finally accepted the fact Zelda-san wasn't really my soulmate. Why bother being so depressed about it if there are alot more women that would absolutely adore me for who I am." Sanji said as he began to daydream.

"I am glad that are you able to get that confidence back." Robin said before she went back on reading her book again.

"She has a point there cook. But if you don't happen to find someone that likes you for who you are, you could always sleep with your mom." Zoro said while he was training. Sanji then stopped daydreaming and looked at Zoro furiously.

"What did you say, you pitiful excuse for a swordsman!?" Sanji yelled, as Zoro put his weights on the floor.

"I said that you could sleep with your mama, that's what I said!" Zoro yelled. They then started to beat eachother up, as it didn't disturb everyone else since they are use to it. During their brawlfest, Usopp was looking at the two mystery hearts he and his crew were able to obtain back at the previous worlds they were before.

"-sigh-... I guess their is only 6 more to go. And if any of those planets are just like the last one, I am going to hurl." Usopp said fearfully. Luffy regained consciousness, and overheard what Usopp said.

"Don't worry, Usopp. Things are just going to get better from here on out." Luffy said happily. Usopp then looked at Luffy and smiled hopefully.

"You really think so, Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"Sure." Luffy said. Usopp then calmed down and looked at the hearts.

"I feel better now. Thanks for cheering me up Lu..." Usopp said before Luffy did his usual silly grin.

"We are going to fight more stronger and uglier creatures than Ganondorf, so don't you worry about a thing, Usopp." Luffy said happily, which caused Usopp to curl into a ball, shaking in fear.

"My Going-to-the-next-scary-world-will-cause-pancreas-trouble disease is acting up again." Usopp said while pretending to be ill. Luffy continued to smile as he then saw Nami thinking deeply.

"What's up, Nami?" Luffy asked.

"You know, back in Hyrule, It got me thinking about something." Nami said as everyone stopped what they were doing as they paid attention to Nami. "I mean, the way it happened. It was so peaceful and all of sudden this Ganondorf guy comes out of nowhere and easily conquers Hyrule for a couple of hours."

"Back at Hyrule, some sage guy said that a bigger evil than Ganondorf has the power to revive the black-hearted ones from the dead, or something like that." Zoro said. As Usopp heard that, he became even more frightened then ever.

"W-Wait a second, if you are saying that there are actually more powerful people than Ganondorf out there? That is just crazy to believe. It is not possible!" Usopp said with disbelief.

"It can be quite possible, Long nose-kun. There are forces out there that might be powerful enough for us to not even comprehend." Robin said.

"So what happens if we face that evil during the heart search. Won't it kill us?" Chopper asked nervously.

"Don't be ridiculous, Chopper. For all we know, it could have been just a thing that was going on in Hyrule." Sanji said.

"Your right for once, cook. There are plenty of messed up things going on everywhere, but I can't imagine the same evil doing that to plenty of places at the same time." Franky said as he looks upwards.

"Well, If that evil ever shows up, I'll just kick it's ass." Luffy said as he hits his palm. Nami just shrugged as she then saw the image of the next world coming into view.

"Looks we finally made it, prepare for landing guys." Nami said as everyone took their positions. Luffy jumped on the Thousands Sunny's head as the image got closer.

"Yosh, It is now time to adventure to continue. Full speed ahead!" Luffy yelled excitedly as they went right through the image and into the next world. As before, a big lighted blinded them for a couple of seconds until it died down in order for them to see where they are now.

"Please don't tell me we that we are floating in the sky, again." Usopp said as he rushes over to the edge of the ship as he saw that they were on an ocean. "Oh good grief." Usopp says as he leans on the floor as he calmed himself afterwards.

"So what kind of a weird planet are we in this time?" Zoro asked as Luffy tried to get a better view in front of him.

"I think I see land ahead of us, but it is too far to see." Luffy said as he narrowed his eyes to getter a better view. Nami picked up some binoculars and looked through them as she saw a big town.

"It looks like a big town. A little strange-looking town, if you ask me." Nami said as everyone then looked at the town. "There is a dock right there. Let's anchor there for now."

The Thousand Sunny reached to the dock as its paws anchored to the ground. The Strawhats got out and saw big town full of people and a bunch of weird looking animals with them. "Woah, what kind of animals are those?" Luffy asked amazed as he looked at the animals.

"Looks like the gorilla's relatives or something." Franky said while Chopper glared at him. They walked around the place until they came across a fountain.

"Ok, we'll split up from here and get some info about the heart, see if there is anybody here that knows about it." Nami said as they were about to split up before she said something else. "One more thing I would like to say."

"What is it, Nami-san?" Sanji asked.

"Listen carefully, I have come up with a theory about these hearts." Nami says as everyone paid close attention. "The first heart we obtained in the Mushroom Kingdom had the same happy face just like all the other objects that were there. The one we obtained from Hyrule is a heart shaped rupee and rupees are pretty common in that world too. If we happen to find something in this world that is very common here, then we have to look something like that, only in shape of a heart." Nami explained.

"Ohh, that makes sense." Luffy said while scratching his head in confusion.

"We'll meet back here at this fountain in one hour. Make sure you don't goof off, and don't buy anything stupid, okay?" Nami said as she and Robin started to walk into town, followed by the happy, tap dancing Sanji. Chopper transformed to his walk point as he and Usopp started to wonder around another part of town.

"I guess its only the three of us. Lets go find that heart." Luffy said happily as he pointed randomly to the park. He then walked there as Zoro and Franky followed him. They noticed a weird looking small bear cub at the ground eating nuts, a blue thing swimming in a pond, a little dinosaur thing with a plant on his back, and several more odd creatures as Franky was now getting freaked out.

"Is this a zoo? There is a bunch of a weird animals in every single place around here." Franky said as he saw a purple monkey running past him.

"Who cares about them? They are probably like civilians in this world." Zoro said.

"Its not that this is bothering me, Its just that there are alot of them." Franky said as Luffy ran to something that looks like a cocoon.

"Hey guys, check this out. It a cocoon with eyeballs." Luffy said as he then noticed that the cocoon was opening up. "Aww, a butterfly is going to come out." A butterfly did not come out as a big bee with drills for arms came out and stared at Luffy. Franky and Zoro gulped as they never saw a bee that big. "A bee? Good thing that there are not more of them." More bees just like the big bee came out of nowhere as was now sweating in fear. Luffy then ran right through Zoro and Franky as the bees were now chasing him.

"RUN!" Luffy yelled as he, Zoro and Franky tried to run away from the bees as fast as possible.

"You moron! What were you thinking getting that close to a bee cocoon!?" Franky yelled as the bees were now gaining up on them. Without thinking, Luffy jumped in the pond as Zoro and Franky's eyes popped out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING!?" Zoro yelled as he and Franky dived in the pool as the bees flew away. Zoro and Franky then got out of the pond while dragging Luffy out of the water. "What were you thinking in jumping in there?"

"I thought if I get in the water, the bees would go away. But I forgot that I can't swim." Luffy said drowsily.

"You are impossible to deal with, you know that? Come on, let's get going." Franky said as they walked back to the park again. "Just because that we are new to this place, doesn't mean you get to do whatever you want."

"I was just curious, that's all." Luffy whined.

"Just like how you were curious on how my cake tasted like, which I will remind you that I still haven't forgiven you for that." Franky said while crossing his arms.

"So just ask Sanji to bake you another cake." Luffy said while putting his hands behind his head as he was now kinda grumpy.

"Like that would be the same. Hey swordsman, did you hear what he just... swordsman?" Franky said as Zoro was no longer in sight.

**In some other place...**

Zoro somehow ended up in a forest, which is impossible because it was just outside of town. "I guess I shouldn't have taken that turn." Zoro said as he began to walk through the forest.

**Meanwhile...**

Nami, Sanji and Robin were walking through the streets of the town as they noticed numerous of posters of fancy gadgets and other stuff. What was more common that they keep seeing is a ball that opens up and lets one of those wierd creatures. "What the? An animal came out of that ball." Nami said in amazement.

"They are called Pokemon." Robin said as she read a booklet that was on the ground.

"Pokemon?" Sanji said curiously.

"It says here that people called Pokemon trainers capture wild pokemon and train them for competitions and such." Robin said, reading the booklet.

"So they are like pets?" Nami asked.

"Not really, They are more like companions. It seems that these are like the most common thing in this planet." Robin said.

"Well that totally ruined my theory. Every pokemon here looks completely different." Nami said.

"Maybe there are not that many. How many are there, Robin-chwan?" Sanji asked.

"Hmm... it doesn't say here. But by looking at all the pokemon in this town, I'd say there is alot of them." Robin said as Nami sighed sadly.

"Great, it looks like we are going to be here for a while. Lets continue looking around." Nami said.

"Yes, Nami-swan!" Sanji yelled happily as they continued to walk around town.

**Meanwhile...**

Usopp and Chopper were looking at huge poster with several pokemon on it. "Po.. ke.. mon." Usopp said as he could barely read the very small letter on the big poster. "I wonder if that is what these animals are called."

"They all look cool! I wonder what they can do?" Chopper asked as a pokemon trainer happen to overhear Chopper talk.

"Hey, that reindeer pokemon talked just now." The pokemon trainer as more of them started to gather around Chopper. Chopper was confused and scared at the same time as he his getting alot of attention.

"Yo dude! What pokemon is that?" asked an excited pokemon trainer. Usopp was confused at the moment until he came up with something. He then folded his arms as he looked at the pokemon trainers with a sly grin.

"I see that all of you people have a good eye when identifying pokemon." Usopp said as Chopper looked at him while his eyes popped out in surprise. "This isn't your ordinary pokemon you see everyday, this is a very ultra super mega rare pokemon we are talking about here." All the pokemon trainers then got excited as they wanted to hear more. "This pokemon is none other than the legendary Choppermon!"

**Back to Luffy and Franky...**

"That idiot! How can he got lost all of a sudden if he was walking with us!?" Franky asked as he could not believe that there is someone that has a really bad sense of direction.

"Well if you don't like it, then leave already." Luffy said grumpily.

"Why are you so angry? Look, if its about that cake thing, then I am over it, okay?" Franky said trying to be nice.

"I am not angry about that." Luffy said.

"Then what the heck are so you pissed off about?" Franky asked.

"We have been here for awhile, and I see no ten foot bug eye people anywhere." Luffy said even more angrier. Franky just slapped his forehead in response.

"You are still talking about that? What makes you think they exist?" Franky asked.

"They do exist! It is my destiny to meet them one day." Luffy said confidently while looking at the sky.

"I thought you wanted to become the pirate king." Franky said.

"That too." Luffy said plainly.

"Geez, it is like you are going to do every-AAAHHHH!" Franky yelled as soon as he and Luffy suddenly stepped over a thin layer spot of the ground, and fell to the bottom of a big hole. Franky rubbed his head as Luffy tried to get his out of the dirt. "First the bees, and now this. What other stupid thing will happen next I wonder out loud?"

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Luffy pulled his head out of the dirt before looking up at the three figures that were out of the hole. "Who is there!?" Luffy yelled.

"Perpare for trouble, you have fell into our trap." said a woman with long red hair.

"Make it double, You are now going to go flat." said a man with short blue hair.

"As evil as old as the galaxy."

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny."

A small looking cat with a gold oval coin embedded on his forehead popped out of nowhere in front of the duo. "With Meowth, that's me."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie." the woman said elegantly- Jessie.

"James." the man said elegantly as well- James.

"With Meowth, that's my name." the cat creature named Meowth said as the scenario behind them turned into space with big red 'R' on a planet.

"Whenever there is peace in the universe..."

"... Team Rocket..."

"... will be there..."

"... TO MAKE EVERYTHING WORSE!" They say at the same time as blue thing with a zigzagged mouth popped out of nowhere.

"Wooobbuffet!" said the creature as then another creature popped out of nowhere, only it was smaller and it was pink and it also has a round red nose.

"Mime, mime." said the creature happily.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Thats right folks, Pokemon is the next arc. I would like to congratulate Hellscream89 for being the only one who guessed it right; Here is your rare imaginary cookie in shape of Pikachu's head. As for the rest, here is an ordinary imaginary cookie, better luck next time.


	25. Pokemon Pt 2

Just to let you know that this pokemon arc is after battle frontier and before Diamond & Pearl. Enjoy!

* * *

Strawhat in trouble? The Strawhats have made their way into their third world, which has numerous types of animals called pokemon. The Strawhats split up to look for information about their third mystery heart. Luffy and Franky lost sight have Zoro, who ended up in a forest and is currently lost. As Luffy and Franky went on, they fell down a hole which was made by a strange group of people. Who are these guys and what do they want with Luffy and Franky?

Chapter 25: Team Rocket, the guys who can't catch a mouse

Luffy and Franky continued to stare at the duo, who are yet to figure out who are in the hole. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha! This trap must have been used a thousand times before, but it still works like a charm." Jessie said.

"I'll say. Not even in the smartest person could ever avoid such a trap." James said.

"Will you guys stop blabbering, we got work to do." Meowth said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Jessie said as she got close to the hole. "Well twerp, it looks you have once again fell for our trap. What do you have to say for... yourself?" Jessie then looked at Luffy and Franky in the hole. She then scratched her head in confusion. "This isn't the twerp, just a bunch of other twerps."

"Huh, well whaddya know. They are even more weird than everything else I have seen so far. Especially that blue haired freak right there." Meowth said as he was pointing to Franky.

"Who are you calling a freak, you little rat!?" Franky yelled, as Meowth became angry upon hearing that.

Jessie then looked at James angrily, "James! I thought you said that one of these guys was the twerp, but it turns out to be someone else! Care to explain?"

"Well I thought that we could chase someone else for a change. I mean, failing to capture Pikachu for the last 450 times could really lower you self-esteem." James said sadly. This also made Jessie kind of sad as well.

"You do have a point. But where is the twerp then?" Jessie asked.

"I think he was heading to some place called the Sinnoh region or something." James said as Jessie got furious upon hearing that.

"You idiot! He is all the way over there, while we are still here in Indigo Plateau! It'll take days for us to find him again!" Jessie yelled as fire came out of here eyes.

"Its not my fault that we're here. If it wasn't for that Electivire, we would still be were that twerp was." James said nervously. Meowth then looks angrily at the both of them.

"Well if you hadn't been so weak back then, we could have captured that Electivire when we had the chance. But since you weren't, we are here wasting our time." Meowth said angrily. They continued to argue as it was starting to annoy Franky.

"Its one clown after another. What do we do, Strawhat?" Franky asked as he saw Luffy looking at them with sparks of joy coming out of his eyes. Franky was confused as Luffy got up while continuing to stare at them.

"Those guys... are so cool!!!" Luffy yelled excitedly as Franky fell down in disbelief. Jessie, James and Meowth stopped arguing as soon as they heard that.

"Did you hear that, James?" Jessie asked.

"I heard it, but I don't believe it." James said while in shock.

"Someone actually thinks that we're cool." Meowth said also in shock. They then looked down the hole to see Luffy, who still had sparks coming out of his eyes.

"You guys are so cool! That was like the coolest motto I have ever heard in my life!" Luffy yelled excitedly.

"Please tell me you are bluffing." Franky said in annoyance. Jessie, James and Meowth then looked at eachother until they blushed.

"Well, I can't say that we have never been called cool before, so there is no doubt that he likes us." Jessie said while blushing happily.

"That straw hat twerp sure has a good eye for noticing cool people such as us." James said happily as well.

"You guys are only cool because I am with you all the time, you should thank me for that." Meowth said before he got stomped at the back of his by Jessie and James.

"-sigh-... I feel much better now, but now it's time to go back to work." Jessie said as she then looked at Luffy and Franky. "Since you obviously noticed how great we are, I think it is now time for you to please us by handing over all of your pokemon."

Luffy tilted his head sideways in confusion as a reply.

"Poke-a-what?" Franky asked while scratching the back of his head in confusion. Jessie then looked at them oddly.

"Don't play dumb with us. Give us all of your pokemon, or we are going to stay here until you do." Jessie demanded, till James began to whisper in her ear.

"We are not really going to stay here until they give us their pokemon, are we?" James asked before Jessie looked at him angrily.

"Shut up, James! Let me handle this." Jessie yelled as James backed away from her. Jessie then looks at Luffy and Franky again while she had an evil smirk across her face. "Here is how we are going to do things; Give us all your pokemon, and we'll bury you alive." James then began to whisper at Jessie's ear again.

"Dont you mean 'or'?" James asked as Jessie got infuriated before looking back to Luffy and Franky with alot of anger in her eyes.

"Give us all your pokemon OR will bury you alive." Jessie said angrily. Franky then got up, and looked at Jessie right at her eyes.

"Listen, I don't know what kind of poking you want us to give you, but we won't let you mess around with us!" Franky yelled while shaking his fist. Jessie was now so angry, that several veins started to popping out of her forehead.

"If that's the way you want it, then fine! We are going to bury you right here, right now!" Jessie yelled as she grabbed her shovel from the ground. She then furiously woke up Meowth, and gave him his shovel. "Stop slacking off and start burying!" James then looked at Jessie nervously.

"Jessie, dont you think that this is going a little to far?" James asked before Jessie hit him in the face with his own shovel.

"Less talking, more burying!" Jessie said as she plunged the shovel through a pile of dirt before putting it in the hole were Luffy and Franky are.

"Dont'cha know that we are going to go to jail for this?" Meowth asked as he was doing the same thing Jessie was doing.

"We are already criminals, so it doesn't matter." Jessie replied rudely. Jessie then noticed a pair of hands grabbing on the edge of the hole. She blinked as she looked down in the hole to see Luffy still down there, only that his arms were stretched. Jessie began to sweat in fear as she quickly backed away from the hole as James and Meowth looked at eachother in confusion before looking back at Jessie.

"Is something the matter, Jessie?" James asked curiously.

"He-He-He-He-He str-str-str-str-str-str-str..." Jessie stuttered as she was pointing at the hole. James didn't understand what was wrong so he peeked in the hole and...

"GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!" Luffy springs out of the hole, almost hitting James as he flew up.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" James cried like a little girl as Luffy landed on the ground. "Wha-Wha-Wha-What is he!?"

Meowth was surprised as he then saw Franky climbed out of the hole. "Gyah, these guys are like superfreaks or something!" Meowth said nervously. Jessie got back to her senses and got up while looking angrily at Luffy and Franky.

"Superfreaks or not, we are not going to run away! Get up you two, we're not going to lose against these guys!" Jessie yelled as James and Meowth hid behind her legs.

"Okay, Strawhat. You take care of the red one, while I take care of the blue one." Franky said while hitting his palm.

"Aww, I don't want to fight them." Luffy whined. "Oh well, here we go."

**Meanwhile...**

Usopp and Chopper were starting to get more attention as more pokemon trainers were starting to gather around them. "Dude, you like have the coolest pokemon in the whole world!" A pokemon trainer said as Usopp simply grinned cockingly.

"Ha ha ha, I know. This is the only pokemon worthy to be admired. But not as much as me though since I am the only one who has one." Usopp said as Chopper looked at him with big sparks coming out of his eyes.

"Wow, I didn't know Usopp could be so famous so suddenly." Chopper said actually believing what Usopp was saying, even though everyone is admiring him and not Usopp. There was so many pokemon trainers that it caught the attention of a man wearing an archaeologist suit.

"What is going on?" ased the man as he went through the crowd to see for himself. He then saw Usopp with his arms folded as Chopper lowered his head in shyness.

"Yes sir. Choppermon is one of the most legendary pokemon that ever existed." Usopp said proudly. "Of all the... the... hey old man, how many kind pokemon are there?" Usopp asked to a very old man with a big head.

"Hmm... I believe there are 493 pokemon, young lad." says the old man. Usopp was then shocked after hearing that.

"493!? That is... ahem, I mean of course there are 493 kinds of pokemon, how silly of me of not remembering that." Usopp said as he then faces back at the crowd. "As you all of you might know, there are currently 493 kinds of pokemon out there. But what you all of you don't know is...that Choppermon is the legendary 494th pokemon!!" Usopp yelled as he raised his arms in the air in glory as everyone was clearly amazed, except for the archaeologist man.

"NOOO!" Yelled the archeologist as Usopp and Chopper almost fell after being yelled at.

"Wha-What is the matter?" Usopp asked nervously.

"There is no such pokemon called Choppermon, nor it is ever legendary." said the archaeologist angrily.

"Hey, isnt that Brandon?" asked one of the trainers.

"One of the Frontier brains? I think so. But what is he doing here?" asked another trainer as the archaeologist known as Brandon looks at the crowd.

"Do not believe this man. He is just somebody that likes to make up stories, or in other terms, a liar!" Brandon yelled as he scared Usopp and Chopper again. All the pokemon trainers then got upset before walking away.

"Oi, why did you go and do that for?" Usopp asked.

"Young man, you should know better than to be telling lies to other people; it could lead you to your great demise some day." Brandon said before he walks off.

"Whoa, that guy is smart." Chopper said as Usopp got angry.

"Its thanks to him he took my glory away." Usopp said before Chopper looked at him sternly. "I mean, your glory." Chopper then smiled as Usopp and Chopper continued to walk around town.

In another part of town, Nami, Sanji, and Robin were now at a plaza where there are alot of pokemon trainers. "Looks like that all these guys do, nothing but train there pokemon all day." Nami said until she saw some sort of battle going on in front of here.

"What's that?" Sanji asked as they went to get a closer look as it appeared to be a pokemon battle.

"Alright, Rattata! Tackle attack!" A pokemon trainer yelled as a purple rat called Rattata went charging to his opponent's pokemon.

"Is that all it could do? Don't make me laugh. Machamp, focus punch!" yelled the other pokemon trainer as a muscular creature with four arms called Machamp gave a devastating punch to Rattata as Rattata was completely knocked out. "Yes, I have won again!" said the pokemon trainer as he took out a ball called a pokeball and faced towards his Machamp, which turned red, and beamed inside the ball.

"So its all about teamwork and working with your owner, huh? Quite fascinating." Robin said.

"Good thing I am not a pokemon. I would rather kill myself then follow orders from some nerd." Nami said.

"Hmm... I wonder if I can make a meal out of them?" Sanji asked as several pokemon trainers overheard him.

"Hey buddy! Who do you think you are, thinking of things like that!?" yelled an angry pokemon as more of them gathered around Sanji.

"You clearly have no respect for pokemon, you fiend!" yelled a female pokemon as Sanji felt that his heart was being broken.

"I-I-I am sorry miss, I didn't mean to.." Sanji was saying before she took out her pokeball and let out a pokemon that looked like a bigger pokeball, only that it has eyes.

"Now, Electrode! Self-destruct!" yells the female pokemon trainer.

"Electrode!" says Electrode as he turned before exploding right in front of Sanji as Sanji flew high up in the air before hitting the ground hard. Nami and Robin looked at him before looking at eachother.

"What to continue to look around?" Robin asked.

"Sure, just make sure to bring Sanji along as well." Nami said plainly as she began to walk around the plaza, while a pair of feet sprouted on Sanji's back as Robin walked ahead as the feet followed her. As Nami walked around the plaza, she noticed a stage that featured some sort of magic show. A bunch of children were at there seats as they were anxiously waiting for the magician to show up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls. Get ready to put your hands together for one of the greatest magicians of all time, which he'll appear in a couple of minutes." says the announcer as the kids were getting excited.

"A magic show? Hmm... I guess I can stay and watch." Nami said as she sat down at one of the empty chairs.

**Meanwhile...**

Zoro continued to wonder through the forest with no sign of any town anywhere. "Why would a huge forest such as this would be in the middle of the park?" Zoro asked while going through a couple of bushes. He then noticed a small yellow mouse with pink cheeks that was running away from one of those bees with drills for arms. "Not those things again. Oh well, its not chasing me, so its none of my concern." Zoro said as he was about to leave until the little mouse ran into a dead end as it then looked fearfully at the bee with drills which are known as Beedrills.

"Pichu..." said the mouse fearfully as the Beedrill was about to stab it. "PICHU!" cried the mouse as he lowered his head in fear, awaiting for the blow, but it never came. Pichu then looked up to see Zoro, who blocked Beedrill's drill with one of his swords. Zoro then hit the beedrill with the back of his sword as it was knocked out cold. Pichu was amazed until Zoro looked at him, which kinda scared him. "Pichu!" yelled the creature as it pointed a group of Beedrills behind Zoro.

"Hmm? More of them, huh?" Zoro asked as he unsheathed all of his swords out. "TATSU MAKI!" Zoro spun in a circle as a tornado of cutting waves sent all the Beedrills flying in a far distance. Zoro then sheathed his swords as he looked at the mouse again. "You should be more careful around here from now on. Me saving you won't probably happen again." Zoro said as he began to walk away from the mouse.

"Pichu?" said the creature as it then followed Zoro. Zoro noticed this and looked at the mouse.

"Look, you don't want to follow me. I am not the kind of guy who is good with animals." Zoro said as he walked off again, but the creature still followed him. Zoro got a little annoyed, and looked at the mouse again. "What did I just say? You must stay here, while I go elsewhere, okay?" Zoro said as the creature started to do a big puppy dog face. "Don't look at me like that!" Zoro yelled as the mouse the laid while still doing the cute face at Zoro. "Damn...okay fine, just stopping doing that." Zoro said as the mouse climbed up to Zoro's shoulders.

Zoro then started to walk through the forest while having the mouse on his shoulder. "So... do you have a name?" Zoro asked.

"Pichu." said the mouse happily.

"Pichu, huh? Well, Pichu, do you happen to know where the town is?" Zoro asked.

"Pichu." Pichu said while pointing to it's right.

"Good, lets go." Zoro said before going to the opposite direction that Pichu was pointing at, which wasn't for long as Pichu quickly turned Zoro's head the way he was suppose to go.

**Back to Luffy and Franky...**

Luffy was sadly cracking his knuckles as James and Meowth got out of hiding. "Jessie, why don't we run instead?" The fearful James asked.

"We are not running away! This could finally be our moment to shine, and I am not going to lose this opportunity to achieve it!" Jessie said as Meowth got up with great courage.

"Your right. I aint gonna let some freaks get the better of us!" Meowth said as his claws got bigger.

"Oh... okay, let's give it a shot." James said fearfully. Jessie then took out her pokeball.

"Go Seviper!" yells Jessie as he tosses her pokeball in the air as it opened up to reveal a large snake with big red fangs, stylized yellow textures around its body, and a swordlike tail.

"Seviper!" hissed the creature known as Seviper with a hissing sound as Luffy's eyes popped out of his head.

"Whoa! They can make snakes come out of those balls! Cool!" Luffy said excitedly as James nervously got out his pokeball.

"Come on out, Cacnea!" James yelled as he tosses his pokeball in the air as it opened up to reveal a some sort of round cactus with eyeballs and has a crown on its head and it also has thorny arms.

"Cacnea!" said the cactus before it quickly turned around, and hugged James around his face as its thorns were injuring him.

"Why must you do this every time I call you out!?" James cried in pain as he finally got Cacnea off of him. Cacnea and Seviper were now looking at Luffy and Franky fiercely as they were about to attack.

"A snake and a cactus, huh? I'll take care of the cactus while you take care of the snake, Strawhat." Franky said.

"Ok..." Luffy said depressingly. Seviper then charged at Luffy as Luffy charged at it. Seviper opened its mouth in order to bite Luffy, who dodged it as he then stretched his leg back. "GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy thrusts his stretched leg towards Seviper's head as it slid across the ground.

"Seviper, use poison tail!" Jessie commanded as Seviper got up, and rushed towards Luffy as its tail was glowing purple. As Seviper got close, it swung it's tail towards Luffy, who dodged as Seviper bit a tree instead, which melted afterwards.

"Alright, Cacnea, use pin missile!" James commanded as Cacnea then shot numerous of needles to Franky. Franky then takes a deep breath as the needles are getting closer.

"MASTER NAIL!" Franky spits out numerous of his own needles as they all hit Cacnea's needles, thus canceling both of their moves. James mouth was hung after what he just saw.

"D-Did he just spit out needles?" James asked as he then saw Franky raising his right fist.

"STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launched his right fist as it hit Cacnea in the face as it went flying to James face which made fell down in pain. Jessie and Meowth were in complete shock as they then looked at Franky.

"That guy is some sort of cyborg!" Meowth said in fear as Jessie looked at Luffy.

"It will take more than a rubberband man and a cyborg to beat us! Seviper, use Haze!" Jessie commanded as Seviper let out a huge stream of black smoke from its mouth.

"Gah, cant...see..." Luffy coughed as he was covering his nose, and mouth due to the horrible odor.

"Now Seviper, use headbutt!" Jessie commanded as Seviper delivered a headbutt directly into Luffy's head as Luffy was about to fall down, but quickly regained his balance, and grabbed Seviper by the neck.

"GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy stretched his neck as back as he could "...KANE!" Luffy does a headbutt of his own as Seviper fell to ground in pain as the black smoke started to clear. As Seviper got up, He saw Luffy stretching his leg again "GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI!" Luffy does a stretched horizontal kick at Seviper who got hit directly as he slid near Jessie.

"Grr... come on out, Dustox!" Jessie yelled as she took out another pokeball and tossed it in the air as it opened up to reveal a poison moth. "Dustox, use gust!" Jessie commanded as Dustox was flapping it's wings at a fast rate, creating a gust of wind. Luffy tries to keep his balance as the gust was almost making him fall. "Seviper, use poison fang!" Jessie commanded as Seviper lunged at Luffy with its mouth wide open.

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy punched Seviper across the face as it was now knocked out. When this was happening, Cacnea was facing Franky again.

"Cacnea, use needle arm!" James commanded as Cacnea swings his huge thorn arm at Franky.

"HOSHI SHIELD!" Franky left arm turned into a shield as he blocked Cacnea's needle arm. Franky then punched Cacnea across the face as it slid across the ground. Franky felt a little pain after hitting cactus pokemon, but he ignored it as he aimed at Cacnea with his left arm "WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fires a missle towards Cacnea as it exploded upon impact. As the smoke cleared, Meowth came flying straight to Franky.

"Take this!" Meowth yelled as he slashed right through Franky's face, destroying his sunglasses in the process. Before Meowth could land, Franky quickly grabbed Meowth by his head.

"You slashed my face!" Franky yelled before throwing Meowth straight into the semi-unconcious Cacnea, who was now unconscious after being hit.

"Dustox, use stun spore!" Jessie commanded as Dustox let out a multiple spores as it was starting to paralyze Luffy.

"Tsk, I have to use this." Franky said as he connects his forearms to a tube "70mm koukei 0.2 Cola hou..." the tube then started to inhale all the spores Dustox released "COUP DE VENT!" Franky fires the pores right into Jessie and James and Meowth as well as their pokemon.

"Can't... move..." Jessie grunted as Luffy was no longer paralyzed, and then started to swing his left arm in circles as Franky aims at them. Luffy's arm then glowed red while Franky's right arm glowed blue.

"We're... done... for..." James says as Luffy and Franky were about to attack.

"STRONG PISTOL!" Luffy thrusted his left red fist at them at the same time as Franky launched his right fist. The fists then hit the ground below his opponents as it created a huge explosion of red and blue colors, as Jessie, James and Meowth along with their pokemon started to fly away.

"I told you we shouldn't have faced them in the first place." James cried while flying in the air.

"I thought we could beat them, but it was too good to be true." Jessie said sadly.

"I guess it doesn't matter since we have experience on failing anyway." Meowth said as Jessie and James nodded.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off agaaain!" They shouted before they are no longer in sight. Franky grabs a pair of sunglasses out of his Hawaiian shirt and puts them on, while Luffy was kinda sad.

"Aww man, those guys were cool. Too bad they were evil." Luffy said.

"If evil means being a bunch of losers, then yeah, they're evil." Franky said as he then noticed an audience. The audience were now giving them a round of applause as Franky then started to pose victoriously to them. Luffy then did his smile as then a female officer with blue hair then walked up to them.

"Would you two come with me, please?" said the officer as Luffy and exchanged looks before looking back at the officer.

"What did we do?" Luffy asked.

"We cannot discuss about that here, you have to follow me to the station in order to know." said the officer as she obliged Luffy and Franky to follow her. Luffy decided to follow her as Franky took a moment to be adored by the crowd before following the officer to town.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Okie-dokie I have nothing much to say right now. Except that I don't think that motto was the best except for the original one. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	26. Pokemon Pt 3

Not much of a chapter if you ask me, but its all I can think of right now. Enjoy!

* * *

Double trouble. Luffy and Franky confronted a group known as Team Rocket. They defeated them by blasting them off in the sky. After the they celebrated their victory, an officer wanted to talk to them in private about something as she led them to town. What could she want with Luffy and Franky?

Chapter 26: A secret mission?, The charming magician

Luffy and Franky were now at a police station and were currently in the interrogation room. "What do you think they want?" Luffy asked.

"Like I know. Just keep your cool when they come in. I don't want to be sitting next to a cry baby." Franky said.

"I thought you are the crybaby." Luffy said.

"Shut up." Franky said. They didn't know that one of the mirrors were transparent as the officer that brought them there were looking at them along with antoher officer that looks exactly like her.

"Alright, let me know if he comes here. I am going to talk with them in the mean time." said the officer as the other officer nodded. The officer went inside the interrogation room and looked at Luffy and Franky.

"That's him, officer! He is the guy who ate my cake!" Franky yelled while pointing at the baffled Luffy.

"WHAT!?" Luffy gasped in surprise as his eyes popped out of his head.

"You guys are not here to get arrested. I just need to get a few questions answered." The officer said. "My name is officer Jenny, and I would like for you to answer the following."

"Okay, ask me anything." Luffy said.

"What do you guys know about Team Rocket?" Jenny asked.

"Team Rocket? Was that what those guys were called? Huh.." Franky said while scratching his head. "Sorry lady, but we don't know anything about those guys, except that they are losers."

"Not to mention that they know how to say their mottos." Luffy added.

"Hmm... okay, can you explain your actions on what you did to Team Rocket earlier?" Jenny asked. Luffy didn't quite understand on what she just said so he tilted his head sideways in response. Franky shook his head before facing Jenny.

"They messed with us, they they could beat us, and their rat slashed right through my face, so we sent them flying away, is that what you wanted to know?" Franky asked, as officer Jenny was getting a little frustrated.

"That is not really the answer I was looking for, I was referring of your supernatural abilities. I am quite curious on how you did that." Jenny said.

"What are you guys, the military? He is a rubberband man, and I am a cyborg, what is so weird about that?" Franky asked arrogantly.

"You know, I think it is kinda weird if you think about it." Luffy said while doing his natural grin.

"You are not supporting me right now, Straw hat. So be quiet." Franky said while slapping at the back of Luffy's head.

"Well, it doesn't matter how you did it. What I really want to know is that if you guys could do a favor for us?" Jenny asked as Franky raised an eyebrow, before smirking.

"Oh, I see. I don't know about him, but I can surely give you what you want." Franky said pervertedly before getting slapped so hard that he fell off his chair. As soon as that happened, An officer that looks exactly like Jenny came in the room. "Officer Jenny, he is here." said the officer.

"Thanks officer Jenny, bring him in here." Officer Jenny said as the officer that was also called officer Jenny left the room.

"Hey, was that your twin sister or something?" Luffy asked.

"No, she is my cousin." responds Jenny while Luffy nodded in response. A man then came in the interrogation room as Franky got back to his seat. "I would like you two to meet one of the Frontier brains, Brandon. Brandon, these two have defeated two members of Team Rocket with no pokemon, whatsoever."

"Is that so? What a relief. I came here to help as soon as I've heard about this situation. I couldn't stand by, and allow something like this go on. I was afraid that our resources may not be enough to resolve this issue, but you two might become very useful for our task." Brandon said while having his hand around his chin.

"Task?" Luffy asked.

"Yes. You see, there has been an announcement that there is going to be a tournament that is going to take place in the stadium tomorrow. But for some reason, nobody knows who was the one sponsoring it. And what is even weirder, that there have been several occasions where Team Rocket would appear in towns more than usual. We don't have many leads, but we think that they are related to this tournament." Jenny said.

"So wait, who exactly are these Team Rocket you guys are talking about so much?" Franky asked.

"They are a corporation that would steal Pokemon from either there habitats or from their owners to get them do what they want. They are led by a cruel man named Giovanni, a man who cares about nothing else but his accomplishments. We believe that this tournament is being run by him, and he might pull something drastic at the end." Jenny said.

"So why don't you guys find him or something?" Luffy asked.

"That is out of the question. By the time we know of his whereabouts, the tournament would have been already over." Brandon said. "Besides, he has more hideouts than every other criminal in this world. He goes to another base every week or less."

"Then what do you guys want us to do about it?" Franky asked.

"We are not asking much, but can you guys help us by participating in the tournament? We might think that one of Giovanni's goons will participate in order to capture pokemon without anybody noticing. If we're right, we can put a stop to them before they would blink. What do you say?" Jenny asked. Luffy and Franky looked at eachother for a second, before looking back at Jenny and Brandon.

"Ok, we'll do it for you." Luffy said as Franky just nodded.

"Excellent. Brandon will be participating as well. You guys can register at the stadium, which is in the plaza. This is an important mission, so don't screw up. If you succeed, we're forever in your debt." Jenny said.

"A secret mission? Cool, I can't wait to tell the others about this." Luffy said excitedly.

"NOOO!" Brandon yelled, which made Luffy and Franky fall of their seats.

"Why are you yelling at us, man!?" Franky yelled.

"You must not tell anybody about this. If someone working for Giovanni hears you, then this whole mission will be ruined." Brandon said. "I will you meet you guys at the stadium; we will not communicate until that time. You can leave."

Luffy got up as he and Franky left the station and stopped to think for a moment. "Orange girl is not going to be amused when she hears about this, you do know that, right?" Franky asked.

"It's no problem. As soon as we beat up all of Giovanni's guys, then we can go back with the mystery heart search. What can go wrong?" Luffy asked as he and Franky headed back to the park.

**Meanwhile...**

Robin walked around the plaza till she saw Nami sitting an a chair. Robin walked up to her while the feet that were on Sanji's back followed her. "What is going on, Miss Navigator?" Robin asked. Nami looked behind her shoulder to see Robin.

"Nothing much, just felt like watching a couple of mirror tracks." Nami said as the children in front of her couldn't wait any longer.

"Hurry up! I want to see some magic!" yelled one of the children. All of a sudden, colorful spotlights started to to point at the stage curtain.

"Wait no longer, the magic show is about to begin!" The announcer said. The children screamed happily as Robin sat right next to Nami. Sanji was regaining consciousness as the feet from his back disappeared. He then got up to see a stage in front of him.

"What is going on?" asks Sanji.

"Some sort of magic show or something. I thought we could just take a break for awhile." Nami said, as she was waiting for the magician to show up already. Sanji then took a seat right next to Robin as the spotlights started to move around the curtain and a drum roll could be heard.

"And now, the moment you all been waiting for! He is known as the most charming magicians that ever existed, not to mention the most talented of them all. Please give a warm welcome to the one and only, Dimentio!" said the announcer excitedly as a puff a smoke came out of nowhere that covered the entired stage.

The puff of smoke then cleared as it revealed a jester of some sorts. He had a purple and white striped robe all over his black clothing. One side of his face is white while the other side is black. He has a yellow eye in his black side while he has a black eye in his white side. He had black gloves and black shoes, he has a jester hat that has purple and white strips. He has a cheerful expression across his face as the children clapped their hands upon his arrival. "Ah ha ha ha! Thank you, my friends, it is so good to be here." The jester said happily- Dimentio.

"Do a magic trick, do a magic trick!" said one of the children excitedly. All the children then started to say the same thing as Dimentio laughed happily.

"Now, now, be patient. There is plenty of tricks that are under my sleeve. There is no need to rush." Dimentio said as then lifted his finger in the air. He then started to move it around in circles as a little orb was forming above. Dimentio stopped as he then snapped his fingers as the orb was then formed into a flock of pidgeys.

"Yay!" Cheered the children happily as the pidgeys flew away.

"That was quite of a trick." Robin said.

"Meh, It was just a bunch of mirrors." Nami said, not impressed at all.

Dimentio then took out a tennis ball and pointed his finger at it as the tennis ball started to clone itself, making more tennis ball in the process. Dimentio waved his hand at the tennis balls as they then floated in the air. The tennis balls swirled around in circles until they went up in the air and exploded as they made bright and fancy lights, like fireworks.

The children stood amazed as Dimentio raised his palm which made all the lights went form over it. He lifted his free hand near his hand with the lights and snapped his fingers. The lights then turned into 3 big scoops of ice-cream on a cone as Dimentio then gave it to a little girl, who was delighted. Dimentio then appeared that he was about to sneeze. He faced toward the sky and sneezed out an flock of Butterfrees in the air. The children went 'ooo' as they saw the butterfrees flying away.

Dimentio snapped his fingers as three empty cardboard boxes appeared out of nowhere. The boxes then went atop of eachother as it then formed a big box. Dimentio tapped the box a couple of times before lifting up the boxes to reveal a very beautiful lady that happen to appear inside. The children clapped their hands as Sanji was about to run to the stage until Nami forcefully pulled him back to his seat.

"I love magic shows!" Sanji yelled happily, while Nami just scoffed, still not impressed. Dimentio then put the big box over the beautiful lady, and grabbed a couple of swords from a table that was beside him. "Wha-Wha is he doing?" Sanji asked as Dimentio then plunged a sword through a box. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Sanji was about to run to the stage to hurt Dimentio, but Nami stopped him again by forcefully pulling him back to his chair again.

"Will you take it easy? It's all fake. That woman must have went through the trap door before the clown plunged through the box she was in." Nami said, as Sanji was a little shaky.

"O-Okay Nami-swan. If that's what you believe, then I have no right to question your theory." Sanji said as he nervously wonders what Dimentio would do next.

Dimentio then grabbed another kind of sword and plunged right through the box which made Sanji squeal. Dimentio took out a bomb and put it through the hole over the box before it exploded, causing the box to disfigure a little. "OI, YOU SON OF A..." Sanji yelled before Nami covered his mouth as he then calmed down.

Dimentio then grabbed a box full of cockroaches and let them loose in the box, which made Sanji feel ill. Dimentio grabbed a pair of sunglasses as he put them on before pulling out a flamethrower. "AAAHHHH!!" Sanji cried as Dimentio's flamethrower poured a stream of flames in the hole over the box. Black smoke started to come out of the box as Sanji was biting his fingernails nervously.

Dimentio put the flamethrower back behind the curtain before pulling out a chainsaw. Sanji's eyes got really big as his pupils were dilated in fear before Dimentio started to cut the box in half. Sanji stood their paralyzed as Dimentio put the chainsaw away as well of his sunglasses before the box fell to reveal the woman was still there, unharmed and unfazed. Everyone cheered as Sanji fainted with relief as Nami continued to scoff.

"I bet she used a trapdoor to get back in the box before it fell apart." Nami said as the beautiful woman grabbed the destroyed boxes before getting of the stage.

"And now for the big finale! For this act, I will need a volunteer from the audience." Dimentio said as everyone raised their hands, eagerly wanting to participate. "Now let's see... no, not him... not that one... ahh, she'll do just fine. How about that lovely orange hair female all the way over there?" Dimentio said pointing at Nami.

"Who me?" Nami asked, as Sanji woke up infuriatingly.

"Oh no, you don't! I am not going to let you do your sick tricks on Nami-san!" Sanji yelled as she then saw Nami walk to the stage. "Nami-san! What are you doing!?" Sanji asked nervously, as Nami looked at Sanji over her shoulder.

"I am going to participate. Don't worry, everyone knows that magic is fake, and I'll prove that once I get over there." Nami says before walking to the stage, leaving Sanji to weep in fear. Nami got on stage, and grumpily looks at Dimentio, who put his hands together in a delightful way.

"Hello, my beloved volunteer. What is your name?" Dimentio asked happily.

"Nami, and I am not your beloved." Nami said rudely as Sanji had fire in his eyes after hearing Dimentio say 'beloved' to Nami.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! You have a nice temper, like an orange boiling up during a sunny day." Dimentio said happily, which made Nami even more grumpy.

"Whatever, just get this over with so I can get back to my life." Nami said rudely.

"Whatever makes you happy." Dimentio said as he then faced the crowd. "I will do something that has never been done before in the history of magic. I will cut Nami to pieces, and put them back together again." Dimentio said as everyone didn't seemed to impressed as Nami sighed in boredom.

"That is like the oldest big finale ever. Cant you be a little more original?" Nami asked as Dimentio didn't appeared to be finished talking.

"And I will do that without boxes and covers so everyone could see for themselves." Dimentio said as everyone stood shock, especially Nami and Sanji.

"What?" Nami asked kinda nervously.

"WHAT!?" Sanji yelled furiously as steam blew out of his ears.

"That is original." Robin said plainly, as a plain table appeared in the middle of the stage.

"Now please lay here and relax." Dimentio instructed as Nami rested herself on the table. Dimentio then strapped Nami onto the table in order for her not to move at all. "Just for safety precautions." Dimentio said happily, which made Nami gulp. Dimentio then brought a table with numerous of cutting objects near Nami. "Now this may be little gruesome to some of you folks, so If you are not use to gore, then I recommend not watching at all." Dimentio said, as nobody covered their eyes as they were excited to see how this act will turn.

"Oh, it looks like everyone likes to see some gore. What video games from overrated consoles do to children these days." Dimentio chuckled to himself as he then looks at Nami. "Now do not worry, this wont hurt... much."

Sanji overheard that and quickly ran to the stage and looked at Dimentio furiously. "Okay, you! Show is over!!" Sanji yelled as he frees Nami from the table.

"Oh dear, I was just kidding. This is a harmless trick, like a little mosquito sucking blood from a giant." Dimentio said, but Sanji didn't listen to him.

"I don't care! If I see fear in Nami-san's beautiful eyes, then I know that she is not able to go through with your so called magic trick! I will be taking Nami-san out of here, thank you very much." Sanji said as he carries Nami-san out of the stage as everyone groaned sadly. "Are you alright, Nami-swan?" Did that tricky, stinkin', freakin', smilin' clown scare you?"

"I'll admit I was a little afraid, but I'm okay now. Thanks, Sanji-kun." Nami said as a big heart came out of Sanji's visible eye. Nami then stood up while Sanji was tap dancing with joy. "I am not going to another magic show again as long as I live."

"Atleast it was fun while it lasted." Robin said kindly.

"Yeah, glad that you enjoyed it. Let's get back to the park. The rest might be waiting for us." Nami said as they started to walk out of the plaza.

"Well I am sorry to say, but the show is now over, folks. Hope you enjoyed the show!" said the announcer as everyone began to leave as, Dimentio also left the stage as well.

"Hmm... that didn't quite worked out as I planned, but atleast it was something. Now that I remember, he did mention somebody with orange hair and a guy with a curly eyebrow going world to world by collecting the hearts Master hand made. Hmm... I wonder if they will participate in the tournament? Heh, this can be quite an interesting day." Dimentio said happily as he walked to a stadium.

**Meanwhile...**

Usopp and Chopper were walking back to the plaza until something caught Usopp attention. "What is this?" Usopp asked as he looked at a poster, advertising about a tournament being held in a stadium.

"What is that, Usopp?" Chopper asked.

"It says that there is a tournament coming up." Usopp said. Usopp then came up with an idea and smirked evilly at Chopper.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Chopper asked nervously.

"We are going to enter this tournament and win." Usopp said while rubbing his hands evilly.

"What!? But we can't enter it. We are not that strong enough." Chopper said.

"Who said anything about we?" Usopp asked as Chopper got even more nervous.

**Meanwhile...**

In a far distance from Indigo Plateau, there was a boy with a red hat walking through the road with a yellow mouse with red cheeks on his shoulder. "It looks like we are getting closer to the docks, Pikachu. We are almost on our way to the Sinnoh region." said the boy.

"Pikachu." said the cute yellow mouse- Pikachu.

Before they could head further though, a motorcycle blocked their way as officer Jenny was the one riding the motorcycle.

"Ash Ketchum?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Uh, yeah. Is their a problem, officer Jenny?" asked the boy- Ash Ketchum.

"We are in need of your assistance. Please get on." Jenny said.

"Pika?" Pikachu said in confusion.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

I have a gut feeling that this arc would be a little longer than the rest, but what do I know. Dimentio is from Super Paper Mario by the way. That's all for now.


	27. Pokemon Pt 4

This chapter is mostly about talking and I was kinda tired when doing this, but it should be okay. Enjoy!

* * *

Magicians are so charming sometimes. Nami, Sanji, and Robin decided to take a break and watch a magic show. A happy magician known as Dimentio astounded the crowd with his tricks, except for Nami. Dimentio selected Nami as a volunteer in order to do his big finale. But Sanji interrupted his big finale and carried Nami out of the stage, thus finishing Dimentio's show early. Meanwhile, Luffy and Franky were informed that a tournament was being held and it may have something to do with an evil group called Team Rocket. Luffy and Franky accepted their secret mission officer Jenny gave him and where now heading back to the park, where their comrades are suppose to be. Will Luffy and Franky stop Team Rocket's plan and how will Nami react to Luffy and Franky's decision?

Chapter 27: To the stadium, Giovanni's evil scheme

Luffy and Franky were on their way back to the park as Luffy was introducing himself to everyone for no reason. "Hi! I am Luffy, and we are in a seeecret mission." Luffy said happily while the guy he was talking to just walked off. "Hi! I'm Luffy and we are in a seeecret mission." Luffy said again as he talking to a guy snoozing on a bench.

"What are you doing?" Franky asked.

"What? I am just saying hello to everyone." Luffy said while looking at every direction.

"But why is it that you are saying hello to everyone?" Franky asked.

"I just wanted to let them know that we are in a seeecret mission. That way, they don't get suspicious of us." Luffy explained while nodding his head.

"They are already suspicious of us, even if you hadn't say anything to them. So stop talking to random people, okay?" Franky said.

"Aww, but then they are not going to know that we are in a seeecret mission." Luffy whined.

"You moron. Nobody is suppose to know about the seeecret... I mean, the secret mission that we are now in thanks to..." Franky said before Luffy quickly covered his mouth. Luffy then began to whisper in Franky in a soft tone...

"FRANKY! WE ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO TALK ABOUT THE SEEECRET MISSION THAT WE ARE IN UNTIL THE TOURNAMENT BEGINS!!!" Luffy yelled very loudly as Franky almost fainted. Franky then got up and rubbed his ear.

"Thanks a lot, now I can't hear anything." Franky said while rubbing his ear.

"Serves you right for talking about talking about the seeecret mission. You know that we are not suppose to talk about that between us." Luffy said as Franky regained his hearing.

"What about you, huh? You are the one who was talking about it to every random person you meet." Franky sids.

"The archaeologist guy said that WE can't talk about it if Team Rocketheads are around. But he never said that we could talk about if they aren't around." Luffy said happily.

"You think that those guys are going to be wearing the same clothing here in the open? Come on, I know they're stupid, but not that stupid. Listen, When we tell this to the others, make sure you say it in a nice and constructive matter. If you do that, the less the orange head would be angry with us. You get what I am saying here, Strawhat?" Franky asked.

"Ohhhhh, so what you are saying, that we should say it seeecretive way. Got ya." Luffy said while winking at Franky, who rolled his eyes in response.

"I don't believe you, but what the heck." Franky said while shrugging as they continued to walk through town.

"Hey, you two. Come here."

Luffy and Franky looked at their left to see a man behind a table with fancy stuff on it. "How would you like to purchase one of the most rarest artifacts that this world has yet to discover?" The man asked.

"Artifacts? Are they tasty?" asks Luffy as drool came out of his mouth.

"Tasty, delicious, you can call whatever you like. Be the first to look at the rarest pokeball of all time." the man said as he then went under the table to look for something.

"Poke-a-ball? What is with these names!?" Franky asked. The man then put a fancy orange pokeball on the table as Luffy's eyes went got big by amazement.

"This is one of the most legendary pokeballs that has ever existed, and I happen to be the only one who has it." The man said as Franky calmed now that he knows that the man wasn't referring to what he was thinking.

"Ohhh, it looks fancy." Luffy said.

"Fancy my grandmother's panties! I bet this guy is trying to rip us off." Franky says as Luffy and the man looked at him oddly.

"Okay... you might think this is a ripoff. But I guarantee that this is not a ripoff. You can tell by reading my card." the man says as he handed Luffy his card.

"'Mr. salesperson, the guy who sells things that are worth your time and they are not ripoffs." Luffy read as he nodded positively.

"Now that you know that this isn't ripoff, how about you buy this artifact while have the chance?'" The salesman said while Luffy searched in his pockets. He then pulled out a rupee he got back from Hyrule and showed it to the man.

"How much will this cover?" Luffy asked as the man suddenly snatched the rupee out of Luffy's hand.

"This is just the same amount that it costs. Enjoy your artifact!" The salesman said before he somehow packed everything including the table in his suitcase before he started to run off. A couple of seconds later, the man quickly ran back to them. "I forgot to tell you that the pokeball can not open no matter what. Bye!" The salesman said before he ran off for good.

"Now you can't tell me that guy wasnt ripping us off." Franky said while Luffy was looking at the orange pokeball. "I cant believe you bought that thing. We are not going to need it."

"But it looks so important. Like it was destiny that we would meet or something." Luffy said as he puts the pokeball inside his pants between his legs. Franky looked at Luffy awkwardly

"Okay... why did you put it there?" Franky asked nervously.

"Down where?" Luffy asked while tilting his head sideways in confusion.

"You know what, forget about it. Let's just get to the park already." Franky said irritatingly as he, and Luffy walked to the park. They were now at the fountain, where Sanji, Robin and the grumpy Nami were.

"Where the hell have you guys been? You were suppose to be here 5 minutes ago." Nami said.

"Great, she is already mad... we are outlaws, so we can show up anytime we want to." Franky said cockingly before Nami punched him in the face.

"Well anyway, did you guys happen to get any info about the heart?" Nami asked.

"Nope." Luffy said happily as Franky got up. Nami then let out sigh and looked at the fountain beside her.

"We didn't get any info either. The only thing we found out is that all these creatures are called pokemon." Nami said.

"Not to mention that your experience with that magician back at the magic show." Robin said which made Nami shiver in disgust.

"Wasn't Marimo with you guys?" Sanji asked.

"Ahh, don't get me started with him. He got lost as soon as we looked away from him." Franky said as Nami smacked her forehead in disbelief.

"Jeez, we have only been here for a couple of hours and we already having problems. I don't know how much I can take." Nami whined. Just as soon as she said that, Usopp and Chopper was now in view.

"Why do we have to participate in that tournament? You are not pokemon trainer nor I am a pokemon." Chopper said while Usopp shook his head.

"Chopper, you must understand. If we win, then we can prove to everyone that we are the best team ever." Usopp said confidently, while Chopper wasn't to sure.

"Why are you so confident all of a sudden? You are usually so scared of everything until now." Chopper said as Usopp looks up in the clear blue sky.

"-sigh-... I just have good feeling that nothing bad would ever happen in this world. From now, everything good will happen to me and you." Usopp said proudly as Chopper had sparks of joy coming out of his eyes.

"Really!?" Chopper asked excitedly. Usopp stops and looks at Chopper with great pride.

"You can count on it, my friend." Usopp said before he saw Nami and the others near the fountain. "Come on, Choppermon. Let us go to our friends." Usopp said happily.

"Okay, but stop calling me that." Chopper said as he and Usopp walked up to his crew.

"Any luck with you guys?" Nami asked.

"No, we didn't get any info." Chopper said as Nami looked at the ground angrily. "But Usopp and I are planning to participate in a tournament that is going to take place in a couple of hours." Chopper said as Usopp quickly got scared, as he forgot to tell Chopper not to mention about that to Nami, or she will freak out.

Usopp looked at Nami, who seemed unfazed after what she just heard. "Participating in a tournament, you say?" Nami asked rather calmly.

"Uhh, yeah. We thought that we could have a little fun while searching for the heart thing. You don't mine, do you? DON'T HURT ME!" Usopp cried as he prepares for the worst to happen. Strangely though, Nami seems completely calm about this, which is kinda creeping everybody else, including me.

"It's okay. You can go have fun while we do all the heavy work for you. No problem at all." Nami said kindly as Usopp got out of his defensive position.

"A-Are you sure about this?" Usopp asked kinda nervously. Nami nodded kindly as Luffy happily put his hands around his waist.

"Well since you feel good about this, I guess I can tell you that me and Franky are going to participate in the tournament too." Luffy said as Nami then started to blush while smiling in a calm way.

"You... both are going to participate? Why is that?" Nami asked in a kinder way.

"Okay, I know that you are going to burst right now, but I might as well tell you that we are in some sort of a secret mission or whatever, and we have to participate in this tournament in order to accomplish it." Franky said as Nami tilted her head in a kind way.

"Secret mission? What secret mi..." was all that Usopp said before Luffy quickly covered his mouth, also injuring him in the process.

"SSSSHHHHHH, we cant tell you. It is a seeecret." Luffy whispered as he let go of Usopp's mouth.

"Ow.." Usopp groaned while rubbing his mouth in pain.

"Well, you guys have fun with the tournament and whatever secret mission you plan to do. You can leave the rest to us." Nami said happily.

"Really?" Chopper asked as sparks of joy came out of his eyes.

"NO, NOT REALLY!! WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR, YOU LITTLE RACCOON!?" Nami yelled so loud that Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, including everybody that happened to be in front of her fell down, including a palm tree. "WE ARE NOT HERE TO BEAT PEOPLE UP FOR NO STINKIN REASON!! WE ARE HERE SO WE CAN GET SOME STUPID HEART AND GET OUT OF THIS WORLD ALREADY!!! DID ANY OF THAT GET THROUGH YOUR THICK HEADS!?" Nami yelled as everyone in front of her got up.

"Yes, we do. We are very sorry." Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Franky say at the same time as they bowed down to Nami, who was calming down a bit.

"Hah, Nami-san is so beautiful when she screams her guts out." Sanji said happily.

While they were still talking, they were unaware that they were being watched from behind some bushes. It was none other than our favorite trio, Jessie, James and Meowth, who were done spying on the Strawhats.

"Did you hear that?" Jessie asked excitedly.

"The better question is, who didn't?" James said.

"Those guys are from another world." Meowth said as he saw Nami yelling at Luffy's face for no reason.

"To think that those guys are from another world. That pretty much explains their abilities." Jessie said.

"Please don't tell me we are going to try to get them. That last blow was horrific. I prefer an electric shock." James whimpered.

"We don't have to." Meowth said while folding his arms. Jessie and James then looked at the oddly.

"What do you mean, Meowth?" James asked.

"Don't you get it? Those guys are finding some heart, right? Well, if we tell them where it is, then they have to thank us back." Meowth said.

"But we don't know where that heart is. How are we suppose to tell them if we don't have a clue on what it looks like?" James asked.

"You are so slow, James. Meowth is saying that we tell them where the heart is, then they will go to that location. That is when we put a trap there and catch them and force them to do our bidding." Jessie said.

"Not quite." Meowth said, which made Jessie confuse. "You see, what do you need in order to find something?"

"Hmm... a compass?" James said.

"No, you idiot. Money." Meowth said which made Jessie and James nod in response. "When you want to travel to places, you need money to get there."

"So they need money. We don't have any money to give them, Meowth." Jessie said which made Meowth shook his head in response.

"But we do know who does." Meowth said with an evil grin.

"Oh no, Meowth. Please don't tell me you are referring to..." James said.

"That's right. Our boss can give them the money they need." Meowth said, which made James shiver in fear.

"Are you mad? That is like asking permission to die. We are already in bad terms with him anyway." James said nervously.

"Hear me out. We are not going to ask the boss for money. Instead, they are going to ask him for what they need." Meowth said as he then imagined an 40 year old man with an orange suit sitting on a chair behind his desk, looking very angry. "Imagine the boss in his office, seeing alot of his men unable to get any pokemon."

"Grr, you all are worthless. How can I get any pokemon if none of you cant even catch a Weedle!?" yelled the imaginary man with Meowth's voice as all of his men cried afterwards. "Gah! There is no point on going on with this. I might as well quit and turn myself to the authorities."

"I dont think our boss is that emotional, so your story doesn't work for me." James said.

"Quiet! I am not done yet!" Meowth yelled as resumed with his imagination. "Then all of a sudden, those guys from another world will show up and decide to work for him in order to get that heart." Meowth said as he imagined the Strawhats with Team Rocket uniforms, not to mention that they look evil. The man jumps in joy as he saw them. Meowth then imagines the Strawhats destroying everything in sight, and collecting huge pile of different kinds of pokemon as the man was laughing happily.

"The boss will be so happy, he will say: 'I am so glad that Meowth and his friends were able to find these strong people for me. I will give them a promotion so big, that they will be set for life!'" the imaginary man said as Meowth stopped imagining it while he was so happy along with Jessie and James.

"That is the best plan you have ever come up with, Meowth." Jessie said excitedly.

"Of course it is. I was the one who came up with it." Meowth said cockingly.

"This time, Team Rocket will be the ones who will have the last laugh." James said, happily as they all held hands.

"Big promotion, here we come! Wooo!" said the trio will laughing happily on the ground.

"Excuse me."

Jessie, James, and Meowth stopped laughing and looked at the person who called them, who turned out to be Zoro along with Pichu on his shoulder. "Sorry to disturb your... happy fest, but do you happen to know where the park is?" Zoro asked while Team Rocket looked at him oddly.

"Uh, yeah. Its.. right over there." James said as he points to where to the fountain, where the Strawhats are.

"Oh, there they are. Thanks." Zoro said as he walks off to his comrades, leaving Jessie, James and Meowth alone.

"Is he with them?" Jessie asked.

"I think so. That means..." James said.

"...Our plan is ruined." Meowth said as he, Jessie and James sighed sadly. Zoro walked to the fountain as Sanji then looked at him.

"Oi, it took you awhile to get here." Sanji says.

"Shut up, I was just exploring the place a bit." Zoro lied.

"Yeah right, you got lost again, you idiot!" Franky yelled while raising his left hand in the air. Sanji then noticed Pichu hiding behind Zoro's head. Sanji tried to getter look at it, but Pichu kept moving so it wouldn't get seen.

"Who is that, Zoro?" Luffy asked while pointing at Pichu, who then quickly hid in Zoro's shirt.

"Get out of there!" Zoro yelled as he pulls Pichu out of his shirt, and puts him on his shoulder. "-sigh-... this is Pichu. A couple of bees were attacking him, so I saved him." Zoro said as Pichu waved shyly.

"Aww, Marimo has a little friend." Sanji teased as Pichu then licked Zoro's cheek.

"Shut up, at least I have one." Zoro said while Pichu was rubbing his cheek to Zoro's.

"Will you guys knock it off? I am still trying to convince these idiots not to participate in the tournament." Nami said while looking at Luffy angrily.

"Tournament? What tournament?" Zoro asked.

"These idiots want to participate in some idiotic tournament. They said that it is needed to accomplish their stupid secret mission or something." Nami said as Luffy quickly covered her mouth.

"Ohh... good, I'll join too." Zoro said while Pichu tilted his head sideways. Nami shoved Luffy off as soon as she heard that.

"Great, another idiot. I give up, If you want to waste time, then be my guest!" Nami said before she began to stomp off to town. "What are you standing there for!? The sooner you guys win this tournament, the better!" Nami yelled before stomping off again.

"Okay! Where are heading to the tournament!" Luffy said excitedly as everyone followed the grumpy Nami.

"Pichu?" Pichu said.

"If your asking that if she is always like that, then yes. I told you that hanging around with me wasn't a good idea." Zoro said which made Pichu tilt his head sideways as they continue to follow their crew. They made it to the plaza, where the stadium currently is. "Is that the place?"

"I believe so." Robin said.

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper then ran as fast as they could to the stadium, and went inside, as they then saw the place was filled with people.

"Yaaaaah, this place is filled with people." Luffy said as the rest of the crew catched up with them. "I wonder where do you sign up?"

"There it is, but there is a huge line. Atleast it's moving fast." Sanji said. As they communicated, a person walking by happen to recognize those voices. He turned to see Nami and Sanji, who he clearly remembered from his magic show. The person then started to walk to them.

"Salutations, my friends." said none other than Dimentio. As soon as Nami looked at him, she felt disgust all over her body, while Sanji was infuriated.

"YOU!! HAVE YOU COME HERE TO FINISH WHAT YOU HAVE STARTED!?" Sanji yelled furiously while Dimentio simply laughed.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Settle down, my blonde friend. I am not in business hours, so you don't need to worry about that anymore. Besides, it was just a harmless trick." Dimentio said happily.

"JUST A HARMLESS TRICK!? YOU WANTED TO CUT HER OPEN, YOU MANIAC!" Sanji yelled.

"Oh, well then a quadrillion pardons I send to you and my former beloved volunteer." Dimentio said, which made Nami angry.

"I am not your beloved, you happy moron!" Nami stated as Dimentio laughed.

"I understand. Oh, but how rude of me not to introduce myself to your friends." Dimentio said as he faced towards Luffy. "My name is Dimentio, the charming magician at your service."

"Woah, you are a magician? Can you do a magic trick?" Luffy asked while sparks of joy came out of his eyes, as well as Chopper's.

"Why certainly." Dimentio said as he took out a deck of cards. "Pick a card." Dimentio said as Luffy picked the one that had Dimentio's happy face on it. Luffy then placed it back at the deck as Dimentio then snapped his fingers as it made a beautiful lady appear next to him. Dimentio then gave the deck to the lady as she then placed it in a huge cannon that just happened to be there.

"Was that cannon there when we got in?" Franky asked as the lady was holding a torch.

"FIRE!" Dimentio yelled as the lady lit the fuse with the torch as the cannon then fired the deck of cards right at his face. Everyone except for Luffy and Chopper sweatdropped as Dimentio swiped the cards off of his face.

"Now I would like for you to look under your hat." Dimentio said as Luffy was confused at first, until he took off his hat to see the card with Dimentio's face on it. Luffy's and Chopper's eyes popped out of their heads as soon as they saw that.

"Holy cow! How did that get here? Man, you are the greatest magician I ever seen!" Luffy said excitedly.

"If it was under his hat, then what was the whole point on using the cannon?" Usopp asked baffled.

"To make it look interesting, of course. It wouldn't be a special trick without the cannon, would it?" Dimentio asked, leaving the baffled Usopp to think for himself.

"You are really cool! Do you want to be a part of my crew?" Luffy asked.

"WHAT!?" yelled everyone except for Chopper and Robin as Dimentio simply laughed.

"That would be splendid. But sadly, I cannot accept your invitation. I am more of a person that does things in his own way, like a kitty cat searching for his own food." Dimentio said as Luffy understood.

"Wow, that sounded so smart. I guess I will have to live with that." Luffy said sadly.

"By the way, are you guys going to participate in the tournament?" Dimentio asked.

"Yes, we are going to participate." Luffy said before he started to whisper to Dimentio. "We are on a seeecret mission." he whispered as Franky slapped his forehead.

"A secret mission? My, my, do tell." Dimentio said until Nami grabbed Luffy by the cheek.

"Enough talking, just sign up already." Nami said as she tossed Luffy to the counter.

"Well then, I guess I will see you later then. Ciao." Dimentio said before he left to do his own business. Franky took one last look at him before he left.

"Oi, Strawhat. Don't you think that guy was rather suspicious?" Franky asked.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"What do you mean what do you mean? That guy could be working for those Team Rocket guys." Franky said.

"What makes you say that?" Luffy asked.

"Well, first of all, that smile of his. No person is that happy." Franky said which made Luffy laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha! You worry too much. Don't worry, I'll know who exactly is the suspicious guy once I get one look at him. And I bet it will be the next person that comes right through that door." Luffy said while pointing back at the entrance of the stadium.

**Meanwhile...**

Officer Jenny, along with Ash and Pikachu were riding to the stadium. "So you think Team Rocket is hosting the tournament?" Ash asked.

"Positive, and since you are the only one I know who happens to confront them everyday, I thought that you would be the perfect choice to face them." Jenny said as they parked in front of the stadium Ash got off the motorcycle. "Register inside, I will meet up with you later." Jenny said before driving off. Ash then walked in front of the entrance, looking rather confident.

"Okay, Pikachu. Are you ready?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu said happily.

"Great, let's go." Ash said as he was about to enter.

**In some other location...**

In the mountains near Indigo Plateau, there lied a very tall building. And not just any building, this building was none other than Team Rocket's. In the top floor, there was a huge office with huge windows for walls. At the end of the room was a small desk and man with an orange suit was sitting behind it. He was petting his pokemon that looked like Meowth, only that it is bigger, and has a red gem instead of an oval coin on its forehead.

The door opened as an old man with no hair on his head except for the back entered the room. "Sir Giovanni, your tournament is about to begin in a couple of minutes." The old man said as the man known as Giovanni smirked evilly.

"Good. Anything else, Professor Nanba?" Giovanni asked to the old man known as Nanba.

"Ah yes, we were able to get a DNA sample from the pokemon that attacked La Rousse city a couple of years ago. We should be able to make an exact clone of it in no time." Professor Nanba said.

"Excellent. This will be Team Rocket's greatest achievement yet. Isn't that right, Persian?" Giovanni asked as his pokeman called Persian purred in response. Giovanni then got up, and looked outside to see the whole city of Indigo Plateau through his huge window. "It is only a matter of time until we strike. When that happens, all the pokemon from all over the world will be mine to control. Isn't that right, my equal?" Giovanni asked as he faced towards a pokemon hidden the shadows.

The pokemon got out of the shadows to reveal himself to be some sort of creature with a purple tail. He had armor almost all over his body, including his head. His eyes then glowed blue right through his helmet's visor.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was kinda sloppy if you ask me, but oh well. Tournament battles, Next Chapter.


	28. Pokemon Pt 5

We all know who are going to participate, but would there be more? Yes, and their quite random, but their the best people I can think of. Enjoy!

* * *

Heart search delayed. Luffy and Franky told Nami that they were going to participate in tournament as well as Usopp, Chopper, and Zoro. Despite being fiercely yelled at by Nami, they decided to participate anyway. They went to the stadium and encountered Dimentio, who disgusted Nami and Sanji upon sight. Dimentio impressed some of the Strawhats by doing an unusual card trick. As that was happening, The leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni, is officially the one hosting the tournament. Just what evil scheme is he planning? And how will this affect the Strawhats?

Chapter 28: Tournament begins, The unexpected contestants

Luffy was anxiously waiting for the first person that would come in through the door of the stadium. The door the slowly opened as Luffy was about to pounce until Zoro grabbed his shoulder. "We don't have time for you idiotic ways right now. Lets just sign up before the positions are filled." Zoro said as Luffy shrugged and ran to the counter, followed by Zoro. As they lined up, Ash got inside and looked at his surroundings.

"Now, where do we sign up?" Ash asked as Pikachu stood on his head and looked all over the place. Pikachu then saw a counter with a sign that read 'registrations' on it.

"Pika!" Pikachu said while pointing at the counter.

"Oh, there it is. Lets get in line." Ash said as he takes his place in line right behind Zoro. Luffy and Franky where up next as they were greeted by a pink haired nurse.

"Hello, I am nurse Joy. Would you like to participate for the tournament?" asks the nurse known as Nurse Joy.

"Yeah, we both want to participate as a team." Luffy said before he started to whisper to Nurse Joy. "We are in a seeecret mission."

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP SAYING THAT!?" Franky yelled as Luffy got startled.

"Oh my..." Nurse joy said as she too was got startled by Franky's screaming. "Well anyway, what style will you two be using?"

"Style?" Luffy said.

"You see, normally there would be tournaments that would only allow pokemon to battle against eachother, but for this tournament, you can either with, without or alongside your pokemon." Nurse Joy said.

"Ohhh... we will be fighting without the pokemon." Luffy said as Nurse Joys types something.

"Very well. What are you names?" Nurse Joy asked.

"My name is Luffy." Luffy said.

"And I am Frrranky." Franky said while doing his pose. Nurse Joy typed their names down to her computer and two cards popped out of her desk.

"These will be your identifications. You give these to the security guarding the locker room on your right." Nurse Joy said as she gives Luffy the cards.

"Thanks. Come on, Franky." Luffy said as he and Franky walked towards the direction of the locker room. Usopp and Chopper were next in line and gave their names to Nurse Joy.

"What style would you be using?" Nurse Joy.

"My pokemon, Choppermon, will be the one doing all the fighting." Usopp said as Chopper got surpised upon hearing that.

"Ehh!? I thought you were going to fight alongside me." Chopper whined.

"I am, just going to be in a safe distance and give you orders while you do all the hard stuff." Usopp said as Chopper put his head down in misery. Usopp got his and Chopper's card and headed towards the locker room while Zoro, along with Pichu on his shoulder was next to register.

"I'll be fighting alone." Zoro said, which made Pichu nudge Zoro's cheek. "What?"

"Pichu, Pi Pichu." Pichu said.

"Are you saying you want to fight alongside with me?" Zoro said.

"Pichu." Pichu said happily. Zoro sighed before looking at Nurse Joy.

"I will be fighting alongside with Pichu." Zoro said as Pichu jumped with joy. Nurse Joy handed them the cards and they left for the Locker room as Nami, Sanji and Robin looked at eachother.

"Shall we go find seats?" Robin asked.

"I guess, what else can we do?" Nami asked.

"You beautiful ladies go on ahead. I'll go get the popcorn." Sanji said as he rushes to the popcorn stand while Nami and Robin went to look for some seats. They went up some stairs and saw a huge arena that was filling up with people. In the middle, there was an arena so big, that the contestants were free to cause much damage as they like. Nami looked around the place to see any place available and saw four seats just a couple of stairs down.

"Let sit over there." Nami said as she and Robin walked to the empty seats and sat on them. "Lets just hope they finish this fast. We ain't got all day."

Meanwhile, it was Ash's turn to register.

"Hi, Nurse Joy." Ash said.

"Oh, hello Ash. It is good to see you again. Have you come to participate in this tournament?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yep, and Pikachu will battle, right Pikachu?" Ash asked with Pikachu replying with a happy nod.

"Now that is good to hear. Most of these competitors would rather fight with their fists instead of using their pokemon, which in my opinion, doesn't seem right to me." Nurse Joy said, kinda in a sad way.

"By the way Nurse Joy, do you happen to know who is hosting this tournament?" Ash asked

"I am sorry, but I have no idea. I was just called here to register people for the tournament, but I was never told who was hosting it. But there are rumors that said Team Rocket might have something to do with this. Lets just hope that isn't true." Nurse Joy said as Ash confidently raises his fist in the air.

"Don't worry, Nurse Joy. If Team Rocket is behind this, then I will stop them for sure." Ash said confidently.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, bravely as well. Nurse Joy then felt happy again.

"Well if that is the case, I will be rooting for you till the end. Now here are your identification cards and the locker room is just to your right. Good luck." Nurse Joy said while giving the cards to Ash.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Ash said as he rushes towards the locker while passing by a rather large, green bush. The Green bush then started to shake as Jessie, James and Meowth popped their heads out of it.

"Well look who's here." Jessie said while smirking evilly.

"Its the twerp and his Pikachu." James said.

"Those guys are here afterall." Meowth said as he then looked at his companions.

"This is our big chance to capture Pikachu, and hand it over to the boss." Jessie said happily.

"Forget those people that came from another world, Pikachu is more valuable." James said.

"And when we hand it to da boss, we will live happily ever after." Meowth said as Jessie's Wobbuffet popped out of nowhere.

"Wooooobuffet!" Wobbuffet said before Jessie put him back to his pokeball.

"Come on! Lets catch up with him." Jessie said as she, James and Meowth hid back in the bush and popped out their feet as they went were Ash was heading. At the outside of the Locker room was this really big guy with really big muscles with really big sunglasses guarding the door as Luffy and Franky walked up to him.

"We are the participants." Luffy said as he showed the big guy his and Franky's card. The big guy took the cards and let Luffy and Franky through as the big guy guarded the door again. Usopp and Chopper got to him as Usopp nervously lifted his and Chopper's card to him. He took those and let them in, as Usopp and Chopper zipped right in before the big guy guarded the door again. As Zoro got close to the guard, Pichu hid in Zoro's shirt upon seeing the guard. The guard smirked before Zoro gave his and Pichu's card to him as he then let them in.

A couple of moments passed as Ash walked up to the guard, which somehow made him feel very happy. "Are you Ash Ketchum from Pallet town?" asked the guard, revealing that he has a very squeaky voice.

"Uh, yeah. That's me." Ash said.

"Wow, you are like the greatest pokemon trainer I have ever heard of. Can you give me your autograph?" asked the big squeaky guard before pulling out his own autograph book out of his big pocket. Ash rubbed the back of his head in confusion before signing his name in one of the pages in the autograph book before giving it back to the big squeaky guard, who was very happy. "Oh joy. I cant wait to show this to my mom!"

"Um... okay." Ash said as a he and Pikachu sweatdropped at the same time before Ash gave the cards to the big squeaky guard. He let them both in before the guard once again guarded the door. Team Rocket were sneaking up to the guard slowly, hoping that he didnt realize that the bush was moving.

"Does he know that were in here?" James asked before Jessie and Meowth covered his mouth. Luckily, the guard seemed to have not notice.

"Shut up, you almost blew are cover!" Jessie hissed before letting go of James mouth.

"He already did." said the big squeaky guard, as Team Rocket got startled and started to walk away slowly before the guard lifted them up and threw them right threw the wall and into a bench.

"Guuooooooohhhhh..." groans Team Rocket before passing out. Back at the locker room, Luffy was looking at all the competitors with a magnifying glass.

"Where were you in 1922?" Luffy asked to some random pokemon trainer.

"Uh... I wasn't born yet?" said the pokemon trainer as Zoro pulled Luffy away from him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zoro asked while pulling Pichu out of his shirt again.

"One of these guys must be a bad guy, so I am looking for him with this magnifying glass." Luffy said while holding the magnifying glass in the air. Zoro and Franky slapped their forehead as Luffy continued to search. "Lets see, who in this room looks very suspicious?" Luffy looks at several other people that look quite suspicious.

One of them had a sinister look on his face and was holding a bazooka. Another one had an angry look on his face and was holding a huge sword that looks rusty. Another one that had an arrogant look while holding a bucket filled with acid. Another one that had multiple scars all over his body and was holding a grenade. To say the least, the room was almost filled with suspicious people. "AHA, ITS YOU!" yells Luffy while pointing at an ordinary old lady with a lunchbox.

"Who me?" asks the old lady.

"Yes you! What is in that lunchbox? Some explosives, perhaps?" Luffy asked while walking up to the old lady.

"Why no, young lad. It is just my lunch." The old lady said as she opened her lunchbox to reveal an a sandwhich, an apple and a juicebox inside.

"Hmm... It does look like an ordinary meal, but I better make sure." Luffy said as he ate the whole thing and positively nodded his head afterwards. "Yep, It was just an ordinary lunch afterall." Luffy said before he saw a food table. "FOOD!" Luffy runs to the food table as the old lady left the locker room angrily. As Luffy was eating everything, Usopp was looking for something in his bag while Chopper had a worried look on his face.

"Usopp, All these people look tough. Are you sure we can win?" Chopper asked. Usopp giggled as he took out something that looked like a cape.

"Don't worry, Chopper. I got it all figured out." Usopp said while holding the cape.

While they were discussing their battle plan, Ash was walking around the room while looking at the competitors. "Wow, there sure are tough looking people in here." Ash said before he accidentally bumped to Zoro. "Oh, excuse me." Ash said as Zoro turned around to look at him.

"No problem." Zoro said as Pikachu saw Pichu on his shoulder.

"Pika!" Pikachu said happily.

"Pichu!" Pichu said happily as well. Ash saw Pichu and smiled.

"Hey, you got a Pichu. Are you a pokemon trainer?" Ash asked.

"No, this thing just likes to hang around with me. He'll be fighting alongside me." Zoro said.

"Oh, so are you going to fight using those swords there? Which one are you going to use?" Ash asked.

"I use all of them." Zoro said as Ash was impressed, as well as Pikachu.

While they were communicating, Luffy was still eating everything until Brandon walked up to them. "I see you have decided to accept your mission. That's good." Brandon said as Luffy looked at him while having a turkey in his mouth. Luffy swallowed the turkey and saluted Brandon.

"Yes sir, we are here to fulfill our seeecret mission." Luffy said happily.

"NOOO!" Brandon yelled as Luffy fell down to the ground. "You must never talk about that. Remember, we are here as normal competitors. We cannot let anybody else know about what we are planning, is that clear?" Brandon asked. Franky then helps Luffy get up from the ground.

"I think that is a little too late for that." Franky said as everyone clearly overheard their conversation. Then somebody spoke from the intercom.

"All of the participants, please head to the arena. The tournament is about to begin." the person from the intercom said as every participant started to walk out of the locker and into the arena. They got out and was applaud by a montage of people around the stadium.

"Awwwwssssssooooommmee!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly as Usopp and Chopper were baffled to see how many people there were.

"Whoa, there is a lot of people here." Chopper said amazed. Fireworks were launched in the air and exploded with fancy colors as the announcer that I cannot identify, but I will say that is none other than me, Specter24.

"Welcome, to the one and only tournament! Where not just pokemon can battle, but as well as people and other sorts of creatures as well!!" I yelled as everyone cheered excitedly.

"Hmm... I think I punched that guy before." Nami said as figure walked up to her and Robin from the side.

"Salutations once again my friends." Dimentio said as Nami got irritated.

"What do you want this time?" Nami asked.

"I am sorry to bother you at a time like this, but I just cant find any seat available. Would you mind if I sit here next to your friend?" Dimentio asked.

"Go away!" Nami yelled as Robin looked at her.

"I don't mind if he sits here, Miss Navigator. There is one extra seat for the cook-san anyway." Robin said, as Nami scoffed at the idea while Dimentio delightfully sat next to Robin. Sanji came into the outer arena with bag of popcorn and looked for Nami and Robin.

"Where are they?" Sanji said until he noticed Robin from afar. "Oh, there they are!" Sanji romantically sits down in the row where Nami and Robin were sitting, unaware that he was sitting right next to Dimentio. "Here you go, I hope you enjoy I got for you." Sanji said with his eyes closed.

"Why thank you, you are so kind." Dimentio said as he took a small amount of popcorn and ate it. Sanji didnt expected that kind of voice and immediately opened his eyes to see Dimentio waving at him.

"AHHHH, you again!? What are you doing here!?" Sanji yelled by surprise.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Pardon me for my rudeness, but I just couldn't find a seat, so I asked them if I could sit next to them and she said I could." Dimentio said.

"I hope you don't mind, cook-san." Robin said as Sanji was doing a fake smile.

"No, I don't mind, Robin-chwan. I can sit here next to him all day." Sanji said as deep inside of him was angry as heck. Back down at the arena, I was about to introduce the competitors to the crowd.

"And now let's meet the competitors!" I said as I walked up to Luffy and Franky. "You two seem like a couple of strong guys. What are your names?" I asked

"I am Luffy, and I am going to be the Pirate King!" Luffy yelled excitedly as everyone cheered for him.

"Ow! I am the unstoppable, Frrranky!" Franky said as everyone cheered for him while he did his pose.

"You guys seem like you can beat up a couple of undead guys! Your fans will be rooting for you till the end! Now, lets look at over here." I said as I walked up to Zoro. "You seem like one of those cocky, yet unbeatable kinds." I said while Zoro looked down at me.

"Your point?" Zoro asked.

"Uh, nevermind. Let's look at over here." I said I walked up to Usopp and Chopper. "So this is one of the legendary pokemon that can talk, I presume. He looks he can beat a Golem! Not to mention that, what do the fangirls call him? Ah yes, Kawaii!" I yelled as Chopper did his happy dance while in his walk point. "Usopp, is it? Tell me what kind of abilities this pokemon can do."

"Well, Mr. Announcer guy, You will just have to find out when it is our turn to battle." Usopp said, with great confidence in his tone.

"I see. This pokemon will either defeat every opponent he comes across with or badly beaten to a pulp thanks to you." I say as Chopper got really scared. "Now lets look over here!" I said as Chopper was whining to Usopp about what I just said. I walked up to Ash, along with his Pikachu.

"You must be Ash from Pallet town. You must have come a long way to get here." I said.

"Well yeah, It is good to be here." Ash said.

"Has anyone ever told you that you take so much time to be the pokemon master, that they are already become adults?" I asked, as Pikachu tilted his head in confusion. "I thought so, now moving on." I said as I leave Ash thinking deeply.

I walk up to this fat, yellow guy, who seems to be confused right now. He is also with his son with a red shirt and blue shorts. "And who might you be?"

"I am Bart, and this is my dad, Homer." the boy named Bart said as Homer was looking at his surroundings.

"Heeey, this isn't the Donut stadium. Bart, where are we?" The man asked named Homer.

"I didn't say Donut stadium. I said Pokemon stadium." Bart said.

"Awwww, then you dragged me here for nothing?" Homer whined.

"Its not my fault that you were drunk at the time I asked you to come here. Even if you weren't drunk, I'd still trick you to come here anyway." Bart said.

"Hmmm... that makes sense-Wait a minute! Why you little!!" Homer yelled as he began to choke Bart while I sweatdropped.

"Oookaayy... let's look over here." I said as I left Homer choking Bart alone. I walked up to a very big guy that was leaning back to a wall and was also hidden in the shadows, which was hard for me to identify him. He was also along with some sort of red dog. "And... uh... who are you?" I asked, kinda nervously.

"..." was all that he said as his dog growled at me.

"O-Okay, maybe another time then." I said as I rushed over to Brandon. "Ah, it looks like one of the frontier brains have participated in this tournament. Tell me, Brandon, why are you here?"

"Just for the sport, that's all." Brandon said plainly.

"O rly? Well enjoy your so called 'sport'." I say as I clearly know what he was up to since I am the author of this story afterall.

I then walked up to a big and old man with a bandana on his head that said 'Hulkamania'. "Dude! Your Hulk Hogan!" I yelled excitedly.

"That's right, brother. How are you doing?" Hulk Hogan asked.

"Man, what are you doing here? Aren't you, like, retired, and a little old to be here?" I asked.

"Well, brother, I'm trying to do something different than fighting with wrestlers for a change. And I only one thing to say to the rest of my opponents..." Hulk Hogan said as everyone waited quietly, waiting for him what he has to say. "Watcha gonna do brothers, when Hulkamania runs wild on yooouuuu!?" Hogan said as the crowd cheered excitedly as well as Luffy.

"That amuses me everytime. Good luck, Hogan." I said before I walked to a team of two. One is a man wearing a green shirt, and was wearing sunglasses and a fake-looking mustache. The other one was a woman with dark yellowish long hair, and was wearing the same shirt and sunglasses as her partner, and was also wearing a hat. "Its a little early for Halloween, dont'cha think? Who are you guys?"

"We are super talented pokemon trainers. My name is Cassenia, and this is Buff." the woman named Cassenia said as Buff got angry.

"It's Bu...I mean, yeah. My name is Buff." Buff said.

"May I recommend that if you guys are going to disguise into something, make it look more convincing. Now onto the next one." I sid as I walk up to humanoid eagle with big muscles. "Another tough guy, Your name is..." I said before he snatched the mic out of my hand.

"Nobody wants to hear you talk anymore. I'll take over from here." The humanoid eagle said as he faces to the crowd. "I come from the glitz pits, a place where true warriors are born. I am happen to be the greatest one of them all. I am none other than Rawk Haaa aaw www www wkk!!!" yelled the guy named Rawk Hawk, but everyone stayed quiet. "I know you people are at a lost of words by beholding my presence, but I will only say this. People who messes with me are going to get RAWKED!"

"Give me that!" I yelled as I snatched my microphone away from his hand. "Ahem... there are alot more competitors, but since they are merely background characters, I will not waste my time introducing them." I said as the background characters puts their heads down in misery. "Now that are introductions are over, It is time to reveal what they get if they win. 1. A lifetime supply of meat.

"YES!" Luffy yelled excitedly.

"2. A valuable sword collection." I said as Zoro smirked. "3. The latest issues of medical and historical books." This made Chopper and Robin happy. "4. Advanced tools for ship building and repairment." This made Usopp and Franky happy. "5. A vacation to an island filled with beautiful women, which they will grant your every wish." This made Sanji tap dance with extreme joy.

"Pffft, that's all a bunch of junk." Nami said.

"And last but not least, a prize of 1,000,000,000,000 Berri!!" I yelled.

"YOU GUYS BETTER WIN!!!" Nami yelled all of a sudden as Dimentio laughed.

"And now that all the prizes have been announced, it is time to see who is worthy of obtaining them all. Let the tournament begin!!!!" I yelled as the crowd cheered excitedly.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

There are ten competitors here, the question is, who will win. Till the Next Chapter...


	29. Pokemon Pt 6

Well, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The tournament finally begins. Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper and Franky signed up for the tournament and were now ready to battle their way to victory. Their seems to be only 7 adversaries they should worry about; Ash Ketchum, Brandon, Homer & Bart Simpson, Hulk Hogan, Rawk Hawk, Cassenia and Buff, and a scary mystery guy. Who will advance and who will lose?

Chapter 29: The first three battles, We meet again...

All the participants were back at their locker rooms, waiting for their matches to be announced. Rawk Hawk was flexing his muscles. Hulk Hogan was putting on his wrestling gear. Homer was discussing about why french fries cant be used as a pencil to Bart, who snoozed off. Brandon was looking at Cassenia and Buff curiously. Ash was discussing his battle plans to Pikachu, along with his friend Pichu, who decided to leave Zoro with his companions for a minute.

"Can you believe it? Their are so many prizes!" Luffy said excitedly.

"Ow! And we are going to be rich once we win. This week is finally getting to the good stuff." Franky said.

"The question is, which one of us is going to get the prize? It will obviously be me of course, since I have great skills of a pokemon trainer." Usopp said, as Chopper looked at him happily.

"When was that? Like today?" Zoro asked, as Usopp folded his arms angrily. "Anyway, Luffy dont you think something is wrong here?"

"What makes you said that?" Luffy asked.

"All of those prizes mentioned before are the exact same things that we all like. It's too good to be just a coincidence." Zoro said.

"Or maybe someone out there likes us. Get a grip, swordsman." Franky said. "Nothing bad is going to happen. Even if it does, We can take it on just like our past encounters."

"You weren't with us long enough to said that. Even if nothing is going to happen, we should be alert just in case." Zoro said.

"So, there is really something bad that is going to happen?" Chopper asked.

"Lets not think about that right now, Chopper. We should be thinking about the tournament." Luffy said. "I mean this is going to be so awesome! I mean there is a wrestler, an eagle guy, two people wearing disguises, the guy that yells 'NO!' all the time, A funny fat guy and his son. Not to mention that kid right there with his yellow mouse."

"I wonder if he is Pichu's cousin or something. They seem to know eachother well." Zoro said while looking at Pikachu and Pichu talking to eachother.

"Heh heh heh, you care about your little friend." Usopp teased, while Zoro looked at him angrily.

"Hey, isn't their one guy missing?" Chopper asked. Everyone looked at their surroundings to see that their was one participant short. "Maybe it was that big scary guy that was hiding in the shadows."

"Lets just hope we don't face him. That dog of his looked very scary." Usopp said while shivering in fear.

"It doesn't matter. One of us is going to win and we will have enough money to buy a bronze statue." Luffy said, happily while everybody looked at him wierdly. Then a voice from the intercom could be heard.

"Attention all participants, We now have your matches scheduled. Please look at the monitor to view them." said the voice from the intercom as the monitor above on the wall of the locker room turned on and showed who was facing who.

The first match appeared to be Zoro and Pichu VS Hulk Hogan, The second match is Cassenia and Buff VS the mystery guy, The third match is Luffy and Franky VS Rawk Hawk, The fourth match is Homer & Bart Simpson VS background characters, The fifth match is Chopper, along with Usopp, VS Brandon, And the last one is Pikachu, along with Ash, VS another background character.

"Woohoo! We are going to face against some losers." Homer yelled excitedly. Rawk Hawk smirked and walked towards Luffy and Franky.

"You punks better be ready when it is our turn to fight. Cause when you face the Rawk, you will never feel the same again!" Rawk said cockingly as he walked away from Luffy and Franky, who didn't seem intimidated.

"So I am facing the guy who revealed to everyone that I wasnt a pokemon?" Chopper asked.

"I guess so." Usopp said. "But don't worry, Chopper. We are going to get are revenge!" yelled Usopp as Brandon simply looked at him. Cassenia and Buff looked at eachother before smiling evilly.

"We will now begin our first match. Will Zoro, Pichu, and Hulk Hogan head to the arena." the voice from the intercom said as Zoro and Hogan looked at eachother for a split second before headed to the arena while having a red and orange feathery scarf around his neck.

"Come on, Pichu." Zoro said as he walked towards the exit as Pichu caught up with him and climbed up his shoulder.

"Good luck." Ash said as Zoro lifted scratched his head in response before leaving the room. In the arena, Their was me with the mic, awaiting for the participants to come out.

"Alright, ladies and nonladies, our first match is about begin." I said as the crowd cheered.

The titantron over the entrance to the arena started to show a montage of Hulk Hogan with his theme song entitled 'Real American' started to play from the speakers. The crowd cheered wildly as Hulk Hogan appeared and was walking smoothly to the middle of the arena. When he got there, he took off his sunglasses and threw away his feathered scarf before grabbing the collar of his shirt and started to rip it in half.

The crowd cheered wildly while he did that and started to take pictures of him while he started to flex a bit. "He seems to be pretty popular." Robin said.

"What a showoff. Just because he has big muscles, doesn't mean he is perfect." Sanji said.

"You must be jealous because every girl loves him and not you." Dimentio said which made Sanji really angry, but started to calm down afterwards.

"And now for his opponent." I said as Zoro was walking into the arena and gave a nasty glare to the camera, which was showing his face on the titantron, which kinda scared everybody.

"Pichu." Pichu said while popping out of nowhere, which made the crowd go 'Awwww'.

"Awwww, doesn't that little Pichu on his shoulder makes you want to think that the guy beside him is no threat at all?" I said while Zoro was angrily muttering to some stuff to himself as he walked in front of Hogan.

"YOU BETTER WIN!" yells Nami from the stands as I walked up between Zoro and Hogan.

"Ok, in this side, weighing in 275 lb. He is one of the greatest legends of all time, Huuuulk Hoooogaaaaan!" I said as the crowd cheered. "And in this side is Zoro and with one of the coolest pokemon of all, Piiiiichuuuuu!" I said as the crowd started to cheer for Pichu.

"How come they get a proper introduction, and I don't?" Zoro asked, while I ignored him.

"Now since Zoro use swords and not Hogan, you folks might be wondering how this match is going to turn out." I said as the crowd was quite curious. "Well, we have a fancy mechanism from the Sma--I mean, a machine we used a lot of money to make, that will create an invisible barrier around the arena, where the challengers may attack eachother with full force without making any fatal injuries."

The titantron the showed a picture of Hulk Hogan on one side and a picture of Zoro and Pichu on the other. There is a percentage under them as well. "The percentages under your pictures is your damage count. When it reaches 100, you are done." I said as a squared platform formed around Hogan, Zoro, Pichu and me. "Since you guys don't need that much space, this special platform will be you fighting arena. If you fall off this platform, you lose as well." I said as I then faced to Hogan.

"Now Hulk, are you sure you want to go on with this? Because, I think that you are too old to..." I was said until he grabbed my wrist and pulled it towards himself.

"Let me tell you something, Brother. I may be old, but I still have the guts any guy that come through my way." Hogan said as he then let go off my wrist.

"I am sorry for doubting you, I will not do it again." I said before I faced Zoro. "Zoro, how are you and Pichu plan to defeat Hulk Hogan?"

"Usually, when it comes to facing one man, I fight alone. But I'll make an exception today. Pichu and I will do our best, right Pichu?" Zoro asked as he then saw Pichu, who was now sleeping. "YOU'RE ASLEEP!?" Zoro yelled while his eyes were popping out of his head, while the crowd went 'Awww' again.

"Looks like your partner is asleep. What are you going to do?" I asked. Zoro then walked to the corner of the platform and put Pichu there to let him rest. Zoro then walked up to Hogan, who smirked.

"Don't worry. I wont lay a finger on that little creature. This is just a battle between you and me." Hogan said as Zoro unsheathed his swords. I quickly run out of the platform and look at the duo, who were ready to fight.

"Okay, it is now time to begin the battle. 3...2...1...GO!" I said excitedly as Zoro and Hogan charged at eachother.

Zoro tried to the a horizontal slash at Hogan, but Hogan blocked Zoro's arm from moving with one arm, and punched Zoro across his face with the other. Zoro staggered a couple of steps as the percentage under his picture went up. Zoro then saw Hogan attempting to clothesline him, but Zoro ducked and did another horizontal slash at Hogan's knee. Hogan felt inner pain as the percentage under his picture went up a bit.

Hogan did a backhand on Zoro, who backflipped and charged at Hogan afterwards. Zoro does a vertical slash with both of his swords at Hogan, who was able to grab Zoro's shoulders before he could lower his swords down and push him all the way to the edge of the platform. Zoro regained his balance and jumped towards Hogan "KARASU MA-GARI!" Zoro swings his swords forward, damaging Hogan, badly as he landed on the ground while Hogan's percentage went up to 15. Zoro turned around only to get clotheslined by Hogan, giving him the total of 15 as well.

Zoro groggily opened his eyes as he then saw Hogan trying to land his elbow on him. Zoro rolled out of the way as Hogan's elbow hit the ground, causing the floor to crack a bit. Zoro got up and positioned himself to a cutting wave stance "SANJUU-ROKU POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro swings one of his swords, creating a cutting wave as it impacted on Hogan as it did hurt him, but it didn't make him budge. Hogan then saw Zoro jumping towards him again, only this time, Hogan caught him and tossed him to the ground.

"A scoop slam from Hulk Hogan. That has gotta hurt." I said as Zoro's percentage went up to 25, while Hogan was at 20. Zoro quickly got up and does a X slash at Hogan's chest, now giving him a total of 30. Hogan countered by giving Zoro an uppercut. Hogan then caught Zoro, and drived his back to his knee before doing another scoop slam to him again. Zoro pushes Hogan back with his foot and gets up while putting his swords near his head. "USHI BARI!" Zoro charges at Hogan while slashing every frontal part of his body.

During the attack, Hogan managed to grab Zoro's wrist, and then elbowing his face afterwards. He then lifted Zoro's body up and walked began to walk towards the edge of the platform, until Zoro shook off and jumped away from Hogan. "NANAJUU-NI POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro swings both of his swords, creating a more powerful cutting wave then before, as it impacted on Hogan, making him slide a few feet back. Hogan then charged at Zoro and does a running knee attack, only that Zoro rolled out of the way and slashed across his back.

"Grr.." Hogan grunted in pain as he does a backhand slap across Zoro's head as he flew across the platform, almost falling out of it. Hogan now had a 70 damage while Zoro only has 50. "I'll admit. You are one tough guy. But just because you have a lower percentage than I do, doesn't mean you have the advantage." Hogan said as Zoro got up.

"True, but I am just getting warmed up." Zoro replied as he charges at Hogan again. Zoro does a vertical slash at Hogan, who sidestepped out of the way and counters with a fist. Zoro dodges, only to get grabbed by Hogan's free hand and immediately get a headbutt on the head afterwards. Zoro staggered a bit as Hogan put his arm around Zoro's neck and lifted him in the air.

"Hogan is now going for a supplex. Oh...wait a minute." I said as Zoro breaks free and lands behind Hogan and slashes at the back of Hogan's knees. Hogan landed on his knees as Zoro rolled on front of him and was about to do a vertical slash, only Hogan pushed him away a couple of feet. Hogan got back to his feet, and does running kick across Zoro's head. Zoro landed hard on the ground as his percentage was now at 60 as Hogan was only 75. Hogan picks up Zoro and does another scoop slam to him, raising his percentage to 65.

Hogan lifted Zoro again, only Zoro quickly got free, and does a horizontal slash with all of his three swords. Hogan landed on his knees in pain as Zoro then did a vertical slash across Hogan's shoulder, only it didn't seem to affect Hogan that much as Hogan looked at Zoro with a wild look in his eyes. Zoro then does another vertical slash at the same shoulder, but Hogan instantly got up and dared him to slash again. Zoro was sorta troubled as Zoro did one more slash at Hogan, as he then seem to be full of energy.

"Hogan is now pumped up! There is no stopping him now!" I yelled as Hogan then looked at Zoro and pointed his finger at him. Zoro then tried to do a horizontal slash, but Hogan blocked it his arm, and punched Zoro across his face. He forced Zoro to get up and started to give him left and right punches to his face. Hogan then winded up his right arm before giving Zoro a nasty right punch to his face, as it made Zoro stagger back, but quickly recovered as he charged at Hogan, who seem to have expected that.

Hogan wraps his arm over Zoro's head and forces him down to the ground. "The Axe Bomber! Hogan has performed the Axe Bomber!" I yelled excitedly as Hogan lifted the groggily Zoro up, grabbed his arm, and springs him to one side before pulling him back and giving Zoro a big boot to the face. The crowd cheered as Hogan put his hand around his ear in order for the crowd to cheer louder. Hogan then took a few steps back and slowly ran at Zoro. "Prepare yourselves, folks! He is going to do the Hogan Legdrop!"

Hogan jumped over Zoro while having his legs that were about to land on Zoro. Zoro opened his eyes as he quickly rolled out of the way as Hogan landed on the ground, creating a huge crack on the floor. Hogan felt a little pain on his back after performing his finishing move, as Zoro ran to him. "TOU ROU NAGASHI!" Zoro does multiple slashes across Hogan's abdomen as Hogan fell to his knees while having a total of 90 of damage while Zoro has 95. "HYAKU-HACHI POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro swings all of his swords creating a very strong cutting wave, as it impacted on Hogan, making him fly off the platform and into the ground.

"And Hogan is out of here! The winner is Zoro and one of the cutest pokemon of all, Piiiichuuuu!!!" I yell, excitedly as everyone cheered for Zoro and Pichu, who just got up after taking his nap.

"How come he gets a proper victory fanfare while I don't?" Zoro asked while I ignored him again. Hogan then walks up to Zoro and let out his hand.

"You have a great fighting ability. I am sure you will become the best someday." Hogan said as Zoro shakes Hogan's hand.

"Thanks, you are not too bad yourself." Zoro said as Hogan then raises Zoro's arm up in the air as the crowd cheered happily.

"Marimo won afterall." Sanji said while eating some of his popcorn.

"Good, he would suffer dire consequences if he didn't." Nami said, still thinking about the prize money. Hogan left the arena as Pichu climbed up to Zoro's shoulder.

"I did all the hard work, and yet you get all the credit. I will never understand you." Zoro said as Pichu smiled happily.

"What a stupendous battle that was folks, now let's move to our second match! And just to let you know, the percentages wont count will be removed due to that cutting wave that hit the device earlier. Now on to the next match!" I yelled as I take out a notecard with the participants names. Cassenia and Buff came into the arena with a little bit of applause from the crowd as they went to the platform. "Introducing first, The team of Cassenia and Buff."

"The next time you introduce us, make it sound professional, not like some amateur." Cassenia said as Buff smirked evilly.

"Fine then, 'Cassenia'." I said with a fake smile before looking at the crowd. "And now for their opponent! He is...wait a darn second, where did that blossom tree come from?" I said surprised, as there was a blossom tree just right near the entrance.

The blossoms from the tree flew around the arena as the big mystery guy appears out of the exit. He has a combination of red and orange, along with a cape. He is tall and was wearing one of those big, round oval straw hats.

He was also wearing dense sandals and he appears some sort of red mask and he also had big curls. He was along with his red dog, that looks like one of those dog statues from china. They step into the platform while passing by Zoro, who was on his way back to the locker until he got a closer look of that man. "I kinda preferred you when you where hiding. Okay ladies and gentleman, please give a warm welcome to Yojimbo!" I yelled as everyone cheered.

"That guy is big." Sanji said.

"He looks like one of those old samurai guys." Nami said.

"He is one of course." Dimentio said. "I happen to hear rumors of him. They said that he is one deadly swordsman. He can cut through a 100 foot anaconda with a knife."

"He sure has alot time in hands." Robin said.

"I have also heard that he is one greedy man." Dimentio said. "Somebody said that he saw him walking on the sidewalk and an old lady kindly asked him to help her cross the street. Yojimbo wouldn't help her unless she pays him about $100,000 gold coins."

"Huh, getting money from old people. Never thought of that before." Nami said.

Cassenia and Buff looked at Yojimbo, who seemed emotionless. "Our second match will now begin!" I said as I got off the platform and landed right next to Zoro. "You still here?" I asked before he gave me a nasty look. "I'll take that as a yes. Okay now. 3...2...1...GO!"

"Alright, lets show this freak what we are made of. Go, Sableye!" Cassenia yelled as she threw her pokeball in the air and it opened up to let a dark creature with crystals for eyes and it also had red, round jewel on its chest.

"Will teach this guy who is the real threat. Go, Hitmontop!" Buff yelled as he throws his pokeball in the air and it opened up to let out a little creature with brown hair and has a little spike on his head and has round hands. "Now, Hitmontop, use triple kick!"

"Hitmontop!" replieed the creature as he charges at Yojimbo and kicks him three times, but Yojimbo didn't even felt it.

"Sableye! Use fury swipes!" Cassenia commanded, as Sableye jumped towards Yojimbo's face and started to slash his face repeatedly with its nails. Yojimbo stood still as if nothing happened, as Cassenia and Buff were getting frustrated.

"He seems to be uninjured." Robin said.

"That guy must have the same power as that warlock from Hyrule." Sanji said.

"Or maybe he is just too thickheaded to realize he is getting injured." Nami said rudely.

"Grrr...You think you can mess with us? Sableye, use Shadow ball!" Cassenia commanded, as Sableye formed a shadow ball and blasts it towards Yojimbo, who continues to stand still. The shadow ball impacted to Yojimbo and made a huge explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal that Yojimbo was still at the same spot, with no scratch on him. "How he is he still there!?"

Yojimbo then waved his hand as his dog ran at Hitmontop and headbutted him out of the platform and into a wall. The dog then quickly appeared behind Sableye and bit his leg before tossing him right into Cassenia and Buff, making them fly off the platform and into a wall. "And they are out of here! The winner is Yooojiiimmmbooo!" I yelled as the crowd cheered as Yojimbo left the arena.

"Hmm..." Zoro said as he too left the arena and back to the locker room. As soon as he got in, Zoro got greeted by his comrades.

"Zoro, you were awesome back there!" Chopper yelled happily.

"It was alright, I guess. Although, I would've preferred a swordsman, but it was still good." Zoro said as Pichu got of his shoulder and greeted his friend, Pikachu. "Speaking of swordsman, where is that big one?"

"He didn't come back here. He must be out somewhere." Franky said before a voice from the intercom could be heard.

"Will Luffy, Franky and Rawk Hawk come to the arena, the third match is about to begin." said the voice from the intercom as Luffy ran out of the locker room excitedly followed by Franky. They were now at the arena as Luffy waved to everyone while he and Franky was getting on the platform.

"And now for our third match! Here we have the odd, yet powerful duo, Luuuffyyyy and Frrranky!!!" I yell as Luffy was jumping in joy while Franky was blowing kisses to everyone. "And now for their opponent, who is currently late." I said as Rawk Hawk then appeared from the entrance while flexing his muscles.

"Rawk Hawk is in the house! Are you two ready to get RAWKED!?" Rawk yelled. Nobody cheered, not even a cricket could be heard during the silence. Rawk Hawk just smirked as he head his way to the platform, unaware that something was rushing to him from behind, something big and fat.

"STRR RRR RRR AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AWW WWW WWW HHH HHH HAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA ATT TTT TTT TTT TTT!!!!!!"

"What the!?" Rawk Hawk yelled as he turned around, only to get flattened by a big fat guy and then was hurled away so far, he flew out of out of the arena and into a bush that was right next to the bench Jessie, James, and Meowth were lying unconsciously on.

The big fat guy then looked at the platform and walked towards it as the Strawhats surprised. "Huh!?" Luffy yelled in surprise.

"Ehh?" Franky said.

"AHH!!" Usopp and Chopper cried while hugging eachother in fear while looking at the monitor.

"Him..." Zoro said.

"OH MY GOD!!" Sanji exclaimed angrily.

"THAT'S..." Nami gasped.

"Oh my.." Robin said, not that surprised.

"Ah ha ha ha ha, what a pleasant surprise." Dimentio said.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled in surprise.

The big and fat person was none other than Bowser himself. "GWA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I have finally found you, Strawhat! This time it will be me who gets the last laugh." Bowser said as Luffy gulped.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

I was wondering when Bowser would show up. The next chapter should be interesting. And Yojimbo is a hidden aeon from Final Fantasy X, just in case you didn't know.

NOTE TO ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS: If you are going to ask me something, then leave a review in the least. Do not be leaving any questions for me, since I cannot reply to you by mail. If you just simply going to ask a question in your review, then I will delete it. That is all.


	30. Pokemon Pt 7

OK, here is the next may not be that long and this fight may not be as good as the first one, but I did the best I can do right now. Enjoy!

* * *

The King of Koopas has arrived. The tournament has begun and Zoro won his first match by defeating the legendary Hulk Hogan. As well as the mysterious swordsman known as Yojimbo, who defeated Cassenia and Buff without even warming up. Luffy and Franky's match against Rawk Hawk was about to begin, only it seems that Rawk Hawk wasn't able to make it, as Bowser came out of nowhere and easily destroyed Rawk Hawk and hurled him out of the arena. It has been quite some time since Luffy has faced Bowser. Will he be able to defeat him again? Or will it be Bowser that will actually have the last laugh?

Chapter 30: Luffy VS Bowser, Round 2

Everyone stood shocked as Bowser was on the platform, looking at Luffy with a big evil smirk across his face. "I have waited so long for this moment, I am finally going to get my revenge!" Bowser laughed as Luffy had a plain look on his face. Everyone from the locker room rushed to the arena and looked at Bowser.

"Its Bowser! He has come to kill us all!!" Usopp cried in fear.

"Really!?" Chopper asked nervously.

"Jumpin' Jelly beans of Guadalajara! Its Bow-Uh I mean, Its a really big turtle guy that I have never seen before in my entire life." I said.

"That's the s#&&# turtle that kidnapped Peach-san!" Sanji yelled with pure rage coming out of his heart.

"How did he get here!?" Nami asked in complete shock. Dimentio was trying not to giggle. Robin noticed him giggling, but didn't said anything about it. Luffy and Bowser were looking at eachother, until Luffy finally said something.

"Franky, leave him to me." Luffy said. Franky looked at Luffy at him for a moment until he started to get out of the platform.

"Just don't die on us, Strawhat." Franky said as Luffy was cracking his fists.

"I am a little curious about something." Luffy began to say until Bowser interrupted him.

"If you are wondering how I got to this wreck of a world, then the answer would be this." Bowser said as he takes out the device that Merlin gave him. "This little thing can transport me to any world I want, and thanks to this, I was able to find you. Does that answer your question?"

"Kinda. But that wasn't what I was going to ask you." Luffy said as Bowser raised an eyebrow. "How come you didn't try to make cheese cakes like I asked you to back at Mushroom Kingdom?" Luffy asked as everyone, except for Robin and Dimentio, fell down in disbelief.

"You're still going on about that!?" Bowser asked furiously. "I was never going to do that, you moron! I told you before that it wasn't over between you and me! Today will be the day that I will finish you off, and I'll do that in front of all these people, including your freaky comrades!"

I looked at both of them and started to speak. "Well, since you literally destroyed Rawk Hawk, and ruined the match, I suppose that you could take his place, and fight Luffy instead." I said.

"Shut it, weirdo. I am going to turn straw hat into pieces with or without your permission." Bowser said angrily. I stood out of the arena, and stood close to the other participants.

"Pikachu, where are you going?" Ash asked as Pikachu got off of Ash's shoulder, and ran close to the platform.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled as Bowser looked behind his shoulder to look at Pikachu.

"Its you. What do you want?" Bowser asked.

"Piiika, pika!" Pikachu said.

"You want me to leave? Stay out of this, would ya?" Bowser asked as Pikachu got frustrated and walked back to Ash. "Enough talk! Let's finish this once and for all!"

Bowser then charges at Luffy. Bowser swings his right fist at Luffy, who dodges and kicks Bowser at his chin. Bowser quickly countered by grabbing Luffy's foot and hurled him to the ground. Bowser was about to flatten him, but Luffy kicked Bowser at his gut, causing Bowser to let go of his foot. Luffy got up as Bowser spat out a fireball at Luffy, who barely dodged out of the way, and began to run towards Bowser.

"GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI!" Luffy does a stretched horizontal kick at Bowser, who jumped over it and headed straight to Luffy.

"WHIRLING FORTRESS!" Bowser withdrew in his shell, and span in circles while he was still heading towards Luffy. Luffy jumped over him, but Bowser came out of his shell, and grabbed Luffy's arm and pulled him towards himself while having his mouth wide open. Luffy stops himself by landing on Bowser's lips and pushed away before landing on the ground. Luffy then forcefully pulled his arm which Bowser was holding and slammed Bowser to the ground, making Bowser to let go of Luffy's arm. Luffy then raised his foot and stretched it in the air as far as he could.

"GOMU GOMU NO ONO!" Luffy lowered his foot at Bowser, but he was able to roll out of the way as Luffy made a huge crack on the floor. Everyone was shocked to see Luffy stretch his body parts.

"Ho-How does he do that?" Ash asked as he and Pikachu was amazed as well.

"He is a rubberman." Zoro said while folding his arms.

"A rubberman? I don't get it. How-?" Ash asked.

"Lets just say he ate a fruit that changed his life forever. I don't feel like getting into details right now." Zoro said as Ash continue to watch the battle.

Bowser took a deep breath and let out a huge stream of fire as Luffy was running in circles, trying to avoid the flames. Bowser stopped breathing fire, and dug his nails through the floor before he grabbed a huge chunk of the floor, and tossed right at Luffy. Luffy punches the chunk of the floor in pieces, but then saw Bowser right in front of him.

"KOOPA CLAW!" Bowser swings his claw, and almost cuts Luffy's head in pieces, but Luffy ducked, and stretched his arm back.

"GOMU GOMU NO BULLET!" Luffy punches Bowser in the gut as Bowser skids across the floor while still standing. Luffy then ran at Bowser with both of his arms stretching back "GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusts his palms forward as Bowser quickly withdrew in his shell, and received the blow, making him fly towards the wall. Instead of crashing into it, he bounced off the wall, and started to do this repeatedly as he got faster with each bounce. Luffy couldn't keep his eyes on him and soon got rammed by him as Luffy rolled around the ground in pain.

Bowser came out of his shell a little dazed as Luffy groggily got up. Bowser then proceeded to run at Luffy with two of claws shining brightly. "DOUBLE KOOPA KLAW!" Bowser swings both of his claws at Luffy, creating numerous of cutting waves. Luffy dodged all of them by jumping in the air as the cutting waves penetrated through the wall of the arena and into the unconscious Rawk Hawk as It made him to fly very far away. As Luffy was in midair, he couldn't see Bowser anywhere.

"Up here, Straw hat!" Luffy looks up to see Bowser was over him. "BOWSER BOMB!" Bowser raised his feet and went full speed down at Luffy and crushed him to the ground while also destroying the platform.

"GAAAHHHH!" Luffy cried in pain as Bowser jumps in the air again.

"BOWSER BOMB!" Bowser once again goes down at full speed towards Luffy, but this time, Luffy raised his feet and pulled them back as Bowser got closer.

"GOMU GOMU NO YARI!" Luffy stretched both of his legs at Bowser, and hits him in the rear, causing Bowser to hold his rear in pain, and land face-first on the ground. As Bowser was rubbing off the dirt on is face, he was unaware that Luffy was running towards him with his arm stretched and twisted all the way back. "GOMU GOMU NO RIFLE!" Luffy punches Bowser across the face as his arm was starting to untwist itself, which caused Bowser to propel to a wall and crash into it. Before the dust could clear, fireballs came flying out of it as Luffy was dodging them.

The fireballs stopped coming as the dust cleared to reveal Bowser, who was facing the wall while hiding in his shell. "KOOPA ROCKET!" Bowser breaths out a huge stream of fire that caused to him fly in the opposite direction that he was facing, and straight to Luffy. Luffy couldn't dodge it as he realized that there was his comrades right behind him. With no other choice, Luffy decides to block Bowser's move.

"GOMU GOMU NO FUUSEN!" Luffy inflates himself as Bowser hit him dead on. The force of the blow let Luffy to let all his air out as he and Bowser crashed right into a wall.

"LUFFY!" Chopper cried as a few moments passed until Luffy came flying out of the wall he crashed into and fell limplessly to the ground. Bowser walked out of the wall, and walked slowly towards Luffy.

"Zoro, we must do something! Luffy is going to get killed at this rate!!" Usopp panicked while shaking Zoro. Zoro shoved Usopp off of him and folded his arms again.

"This is a man's fight. We cant interfere." Zoro said, while Usopp was completely worried. At the crowd, Nami and Robin were looking at Luffy worryingly while Sanji was in a bad mood.

"That damn turtle! After Luffy finishes him off, I will make soup out of him!" Sanji growled. Back at the arena, Luffy slowly got up as Bowser grabbed him by the neck.

"I am going to bite your head off!" Bowser said as he opened his mouth wide enough to bite Luffy's head. He was unaware that Luffy had his leg stretching back. Luffy then opened his eyes and looks at Bowser furiously.

"GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy thrusts his foot at Bowser's chest, causing Bowser to let go of Luffy. Luffy then holds on to Bowser's shoulders and stretches his head backwards. "GOMU GOMU NO KANE!" Luffy gives a headbutt to Bowser's head. Bowser staggered a few steps back as Luffy charged at him. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly punches at almost every part of Bowser's body. As Luffy was about to retrieve his arms, Bowser caught them just in time and pulled Luffy towards himself. Bowser then gives a headbutt of his own as Luffy fell back to the ground.

Luffy's head was now bleeding as Bowser jumped in the air and faced his spiky back down at him. Luffy rolled out of the way as Bowser impaled through the ground, causing him to get stuck for a couple of moments. This made Luffy get the chance to attack Bowser, so he stood clenched his fists and stretched them all the way up in the air. "GOMU GOMU NO HAMMER!" Luffy then hits Bowser with his clenched fists as some blood came out of Bowser's mouth. Bowser hid in shell and somehow span as his spikes were destroying the ground below him.

"KOOPA INCINERATOR!" Bowser then went right towards Luffy while still spinning upside down, and destroying most of the ground as he went by. Luffy then jumped in the air as he was now over Bowser.

"GOMU GOMU NO YARI!" Luffy thrusts his legs towards Bowser. But Bowser stopped spinning, and grabbed Luffy's legs just before they could touch him. Bowser repeatedly swings Luffy to the floor, slamming him harder into the ground upon each swing. Before Bowser could swing Luffy to the ground again, Luffy was able to land with his hands, and forcefully pulled his legs back to him as it made Bowser fly into the crowd. The crowd got out of the way just before Bowser could crash right into the seats. Bowser got up, and jumped back to the arena while Luffy charged at him.

Luffy kicked Bowser while he was still in midair as Bowser spiraled up in the air. Luffy took a deep breath and let it out on the ground as he flew past Bowser and even higher in the air. Luffy then faced down at Bowser and clenches his fists. "GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy was repeatedly punching right at Bowser, but wasn't hitting him. As he continues to deliver punches in front of Bowser, his arms started to glow red. "CAN..."

"NOT THIS TIME!" Bowser yelled as he withdrew in his shell, and and blows out a stream of fire downward, causing him to fly upwards towards Luffy. As Bowser got close, he quickly got out of his shell and grabbed Luffy by his head. Bowser then did multiple headbutts before at Luffy's head before throwing him to the ground, and spitting out a huge fireball. The fireball engulfed around Luffy just before he hit the ground.

"Gwa ha ha ha ha ha! You didn't think that I would fall for that one again, did you!?" Bowser yelled before he noticed someone familiar in the crowd.

His eyes opened wide in surprise to see Dimentio sitting there along with Luffy's crew. Dimentio kindly waved to him as Bowser was heading down to the ground. "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Bowser faced back at Luffy, only to get hit across the face, making him land on the ground. Luffy had several burn marks all over his body, but still has enough energy to fight on as he charges at Bowser, only that Bowser got up just in time, and punched Luffy away.

"Was that..." Bowser said as he was about to look at Dimentio, but decided to shrug it off. "Forget it. The most important thing right now is to get rid of Strawhat."

Luffy groggily got up and looked at Bowser with an angry look in his eyes. Bowser smirked upon seeing that. "What's up, Straw hat? The last time I remembered, you were the one kicking my ass. But now it looks like things have changed since the last time we met."

"Sorry. I was just thinking of a new way to beat you this time." Luffy said while warming himself up. Bowser raised an eyebrow in confusion before Luffy smirked confidently at him. "I am going to break you in pieces." Luffy said while hitting his palm.

"Gwa ha ha ha ha ha! Break me in pieces? That is probably going to take a while with your puny strength." Bowser said. "But that would be interesting to see. Too bad that will never HAPPEN!" Bowser charges at Luffy, who at the same time charges at Bowser. "KOOPA KLAW!" Bowser swings his claw at Luffy, who backflipped to avoid it and landed on Bowser's claw afterwards. Bowser lifted his claw the one Luffy was standing and got kicked in the face. Luffy landed behind Bowser and grabbed his head and rammed it to the ground.

Bowser then spat out a huge fireball in the air and then spat out a little that made the big fireball to explode into tiny ones that were headed across the entire stadium. Everyone was running for their lives avoiding the fireballs as well as Sanji was kicking the fireballs away from Nami and Robin. "Is he crazy? He is going to destroy this place." Sanji said while kicking another fireball away. Luffy was doing his best to avoid every fireball that came flying to him as Bowser was groggily getting up.

As Luffy dodged the last fireball, Bowser charged at him, and shoulder barged Luffy, causing him to fly limplessly in the air. "WHIRLING FORTRESS!" Bowser jumps in the air, and withdrew into his shell before spinning in a fast rate towards Luffy. Luffy retaliated by entangling his fingers together "GOMU GOMU NO NET!" Luffy stretched his entangled fingers apart, and formed a huge net, catching Bowser. Bowser was still spinning as Luffy was using all of his strength to push Bowser back. Bowser slowly decelerated as Luffy used his entangled fingers to throw him away in a far distance.

Bowser came out of his shell, and landed perfectly on the ground. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly punches Bowser before Bowser could grab his wrists. This time, Luffy was twisting his body numerous of times as it became harder for Bowser to hold on. "GOMU GOMU NO TORNADO!" Luffy let his body untangle itself as he swinging Bowser in circles. When Luffy's body was already back to the way it was, Luffy started to spin even faster, causing an actual tornado to occur. Luffy then tossed Bowser right into the titantron, and shattered it to pieces.

"What a powerful young man." Brandon said in amazement. Luffy was so dazed that he repeatedly falls down on the ground and getting back again. As Luffy senses got back, Bowser could be seen coming out of the broken titantron, and looks at Luffy furiously.

"Not again... I am not going to lose again!" Bowser growled as he launches himself out of the titantron, and straight at Luffy. Bowser did a 180 degree flip in midair as he faced his spiky back to Luffy.

Luffy jumped and faced his legs towards Bowser. "GOMU GOMU NO YARI!" Luffy thrusts his feet right on Bowser's head and send him to the ground. Bowser quickly got up, and slashed Luffy at his back with his claws. Luffy fell to the ground in the pain as Bowser stood still until he let himself fall and flattened Luffy with his massive weight.

Luffy used his hands to lift Bowser off of him and tossed him in the air so he can stand up. "BOWSER BOMB!" As Bowser was in midair, he lifted his legs up and went full speed down at Luffy, who somehow was able to catch him and piledrive him through the ground. Bowser furiously punched Luffy before getting up and giving another headbutt. Luffy was almost losing consciousness as Bowser had yellowish aura forming around him. "THAT'S IT! I AM GOING TO FINISH YOU OFF RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!!" Bowser yelled as the aura around him got bigger.

Just before Bowser could do anything else, Luffy did a handstand and kicked Bowser with both feet, launching Bowser high in the air. Luffy then stretched his arms, and grabbed Bowser's shoulders as he as well was flying along with Bowser. Luffy was twisting his legs around eachother, and pointed his feet towards Bowser. "GOMU GOMU NOOOO..." Luffy got really close to Bowser "... DRILL!" Luffy's feet made impact onto Bowser's stomach, and started to untwist themselves at a fast rate, making it look like a drill.

Bowser was losing consciousness within every second as he felt that he was going to break into pieces. Luffy then let go of Bowser's shoulders as Bowser flew down to the floor as hie remote for going into other world fell off of his shell. When he landed, he completely disfigured the ground around him as Luffy landed near his comrades.

"Are you okay, Luffy?" Chopper asked worryingly as Luffy could barely stand.

"Whoa man, that was like the coolest thing ever!" Bart said excitedly.

"I could said that I have a seen better, but apparently I have no motivation on doing so." Homer said while rubbing his chin. While they were making sure that Luffy was okay, Bowser was semi-consciously getting up and looked at Luffy with his eyes that were almost closed.

"This.. is.. still.. not.. over!" Bowser yelled. The remote then fell right in front of him and started to make a sparking noise. Sparks then came out of the remote and automatically opened a portal in front of Bowser. "Huh!?" Bowser gasped as the portal was starting to suck in Bowser along with the remote. Bowser used whatever strength he had left to get away, but the portal managed to suck him in followed by the remote before the portal closed. The arena was now quiet as everyone was at a lost of words. The crowd then cheered wildly than before as I finally came out of hiding.

"That was a stupendous match I have seen so far here at the pokemon stadium!! Let us all give a round of applause to the winner of this match, Monkey D. Luuuuffffffffyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!" I yelled excitedly as Luffy finally passed out.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

I am going to take my break now, so expect an update around the weekend or on monday. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	31. Pokemon Pt 8

Here is the rest of the battles before the semifinals. Enjoy!

* * *

Luffy won again. Bowser turned out to be the replacement for Rawk Hawk after he destroyed him. Luffy and Bowser fought eachother with all of their strength, destroying everything around them. Luffy used his new move to defeat Bowser and send him away to another world when the remote broke. Luffy lost consciousness after Bowser disappeared, and he and Franky were now a step closer to winning the prize. Now that Zoro, Luffy and Franky managed to win their first matches. Will Usopp and Chopper do the same?

Chapter 31: The legendary Choppermon, The power of Pikachu

"Hey folks, welcome back!" I said excitedly as the crowd cheered. "We are having a few technical difficulties due to Luffy's and The-big-turtle-guy-that-I-have-never-seen-before-in-my-entire-life's match. But do not worry folks, we are fixing everything as we speak, and the next match should begin in 15 minutes." I said as I then sit on the bench and curse Bowser under my breath.

Sanji was rearranging the seats that Nami and Robin were sitting on, except for Dimentio's.

"Ah ha ha ha ha, That was quite of a battle, like two monkeys fighting over a banana." Dimentio said, happily.

"Speak for yourself. Just seeing that coin destroying turtle again makes me want to puke at his face." Nami said crankily. Sanji was done rearranging the seats and looked at Nami and Robin.

"I am done rearranging your chairs, ladies. You can sit down now." Sanji said as Nami went to sit down except for Robin.

"Mr. Magician, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Robin asked.

"Why, of course not. What would you like to ask me?" Dimentio asked.

"The way that Bowser looked at you. He seems to know you. Have you met him before?" Robin asked.

"Oh, you can say that." Dimentio said. "We crossed paths once, never thought I would see him again. But life is sure filled with surprises." Dimentio sat down on his chair before Robin sat on hers. Robin was now getting suspicious of Dimentio, but decided not to think about that until later.

Meanwhile, Cassenia and Buff were groggily getting up from their battle with Yojimbo that happened quite some time ago. I walked up to them with a fake smile.

"Good news, you guys!" I said excitedly. "You managed to not get yourselves killed." Cassenia and Buff looked at me angrily. "But the bad news is that you lost and I no longer need you around here anymore." I said as the big, squeaky guard showed up behind them. "SO GET LOST!" I yelled as the big squeaky grabbed them both and tossed them right through the stadium's wall and right into a couch that was in the hallway.

"Arrgh! This is all your fault!" Cassenia yelled at Buff.

"Me!? What did I do!?" asked the baffled Buff.

"I was the one that did the most of the hard work! You barely did anything!" Cassenia yelled. "The boss is not going to approve of this!"

"Well, it's not like we it is the end of the world or anything like that. All we have to do is tell the boss that we failed in a nice and gentle manner, and maybe he would let us off the hook." Buff said. Cassenia sighed in response, and took out a minimonitor from her pocket.

"You ready?" Cassenia asked as Buff nodded. Cassenia pushed the red button on the minimonitor, and it turned on to reveal professor Nanba, who looked quite grumpy in the moment.

"Ah, its you two." Professor Nanba said. "What is your report?"

"Well you see professor, we kinda lost our match." Buff said.

"Hmm... I expected as much." Nanba said unamused. "Proceed to Plan B. We cannot afford to make any more mistakes, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" Cassenia and Buff said as the minimonitor turned off my itself. Cassenia put her minimonitor away and looked at Buff. They both nodded at eachother before they ran out of the stadium.

**Meanwhile...**

Back at the Team Rocket base, Nanba entered in Giovanni's room and looked at Giovanni, who was looking at the town through his windows. "I have just been informed that they lost their match and our now proceeding with plan B, Sir Giovanni." Nanba said. Giovanni smirked and looked at Nanba.

"Good. Things are going according to plan, just like I have imagined." Giovanni said while petting his Persian. " Not that it really matters, but is there anything or anybody that I should worry about ruining my plan?"

"Not at the moment, sir Giovanni." Nanba said. "Only the officers from town are the only ones investigating, but they don't posses the power stop you." Giovanni nodded as Nanba was about to leave, but something was troubling him. "Sir, forgive me, but how is it that you were able to get so much power in such short time?"

Giovanni raised an eyebrow before smirking. "Heh heh, let's just said someone gave me a little encouragement to make this all possible. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be able to control Mewtwo again." Giovanni said as he looks at the pokemon with the armor on.

"Yes, that armor is able to make any pokemon to follow your every command without any hesitation." Nanba said. "But it almost took a decade to create such a thing. Not to mention that cloning device, any pokemon created by that device will follow your orders until they die."

"Ha ha ha ha. And that is just only the beginning." Giovanni said. "As soon as the tournament has fulfilled its purpose, there will be nothing that will stand in my way! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

**Back at the Locker room...**

Luffy was resting on a bench in the locker room with a couple of bandages around him. "Man, I never thought that turtle would show up here." Franky said.

"He said he came here with that remote thing." Zoro said. "I saw it break before it sent Bowser into some portal. We won't be seeing him again for some time." Zoro then looks around the locker room to see somebody missing. "Oi, where is Usopp and Chopper?"

"They said they were getting ready with their match against the 'NO!' guy." Franky said as Ash walked up to the unconscious Luffy.

"I never seen anyone like him before." Ash said, in amazement. "Hey Pikachu, did you happen to meet someone like him when you were in the smash tournament?" Ash asked, catching Zoro's and Franky's attention.

"Piiikaa." Pikachu said.

"Hey, kid." Zoro said, catching Ash's attention. "What was that about a smash tournament?"

"Oh, Pikachu used to be one of the contestants in the tournaments Master Hand always holds." Ash said as Luffy quickly regained consciousness and looked at Pikachu with sparks of joy coming out of his eyes.

"You mean to said that this little guy is from that kind of tournament!?" Luffy said excitedly, making Ash nod nervously. Luffy then grabbed Pikachu from Ash's shoulder and looked at it, happily. "Cooool! This thing is so awesome! How does he fight?" Luffy asked while shaking Pikachu back and forth.

"Whoa! Dont do that! He is going to..." Ash said until electricity came out of Pikachu's cheeks.

"PIKACHUUU!" Pikachu yelled as an electrical current came out of him, and shocked everybody around him, except for Luffy, since electricity can not harm him. Pikachu was shocked to see Luffy still intact, while Luffy was confused at what just happened.

"Oi, what did he just do?" Luffy asked as he then saw Zoro, Franky and Ash burned up. "Hey, how come you guys are burned up? Did you guys catch a sunburn or something?"

"WE GOT SHOCKED BECAUSE OF YOU, IDIOT!!!" Zoro and Franky yelled at the same time.

"But wait a minute, how did the gerbil did that just now?" Franky asked.

"Don't you guys know? Pikachu is an electric type pokemon." Ash said. Zoro and Franky were confused, especially Luffy, since he barely understands anything. "So you guys really don't know? Well, how should I explain this?" asks Ash before he came up with something.

"You see, there are many different kinds of pokemon and they all have different elements." Ash said. "For example, Pikachu is an electric type pokemon and can take easily take down a Squirtle, which is a water type pokemon. And a Squirtle can take down a Charmander, which is a fire type pokemon. And so on.." Ash said as Luffy nodded while still holding Pikachu.

"So it's a mystery kind." Luffy said.

"Um, yeah." Ash asked. "Oh I forgot. My name is Ash Ketchum and that is my friend, Pikachu."

"Pick-a-who? What is with these people and putting weird names to things?" Franky asked while scratching his head. Luffy smiles, and puts Pikachu on Ash's head.

"My name is Luffy, and this is Zoro, and Franky. We are here to find a mystery heart." Luffy said.

"Pika?" Pikachu tilted his head sideways.

"What is a mystery heart?" Ash asked.

"Well, they look like a heart, only that they look different." Luffy said as Franky and Zoro sweatdropped.

"What he means is that it is a heart, only it has a different background. You didn't happen to see something like that, did you?" Zoro asked. Ash and Pikachu shook their heads sideways.

"Sorry, we havent seen anything that like a heart." Ash said sadly.

"Its okay, Ash. Well find it after we win our bronze statue." Luffy said happily.

"The bronze statue is not one of the prizes, you moron." Zoro said. A voice from the intercom could now be heard.

"Attention, would Homer & Bart Simpson come to the arena. Their match is about to begin." the voice from the intercom said as Bart got up from another bench.

"That's us, Homer. Lets go." Bart said, only to see that Homer was sleeping with a hamburger in his mouth. Bart then grabbed his skateboard and swung it at Homer's stomach.

"AHH! What the!?" Homer yelled while the hamburger came out of his mouth. "Why you little!" Homer yelled as he started to chase Bart out of the locker room and into the arena. In the arena, their was a pokemon trainer with his Machamp awaiting for his opponent to arrive.

"Hello folks! We are done with the repairs as you can clearly see." I said as everything was fixed and it was back to its original state. "We are now ready to begin our 4th match of the day. Please welcome to the guy that is the next to me, He is just some random pokemon trainer with his ordinary Machamp." I said as barely anybody cheered.

"Hey I have a name just so you know." the pokemon trainer said.

"I know, but since you are not important, I don't care." I said, happily. "Now since it doesn't seem fair to be two against one, one of the Simpsons have to face this random guy's Machamp alone. And now without further ado, please welcome Homer & Bart Simpsoooonnnn!" I yelled excitedly as the Simpson's theme could be heard from the speakers. Bart entered the arena while riding on his skateboard, followed by Homer, who was still chasing Bart. Everyone cheered excitedly as Bart stopped and tripped Homer as he fell in front of me.

"Why would those guys enter in something like this? They almost look like ordinary people." Nami said.

"Who knows?" Sanji asked. Homer got up and angrily looked at Bart.

"Why you little! I'll teach you not to trip me when I am not looking where I am going!" Homer yelled while shaking his fist at Bart.

"So Homer, are you going to face Machamp?" I asked.

"Huh?" Homer asked before he looked at the muscular Machamp. "AHHH! A steroided, four arm freak!" Homer yelled before he angrily looked at Bart again. "Why you little!" Homer said as Bart laughed at his misery.

"Excellent, now we can start the match." I said before Homer angrily looked at me.

"Why you little!" He said to me.

"Please stop saying that." I said before I got out of Homer and Machamp's way. "3..2..1..GO!" I yelled as Machamp was charging at Homer.

"AHH!" Homer yelled as he was running away from Machamp. Homer kept running until Machamp grabbed him from behind, and tossed him across the arena. Homer was screaming while he was flying in the air before he crashed to the ground. Homer got up a little angry before Machamp turned him around and did multiple punches across Homer's face. "DOI, DEH, GAH, OOH, BUU!" Homer cries in pain within every hit he gets, making him a little more angrier. Homer finally counters by swinging his fist across Machamp's face.

"Nobody leaves bruises on me except for myself! YAAAGGHHH!" Homer yelled as he charges at Machamp. Homer gave a double uppercut to Machamp before jumping in the air and swung both of his fists downwards on Machamp's head, causing Machamp to fall limplessly to the ground.

"Get up, Machamp, and do a focus punch!" The pokemon trainer asked as Machamp got up while his fist was covered in a white aura as then punched Homer in the gut, making him fly towards a wall.

"Great, now I must use the secret weapon." Bart said as he looks for something in his pocket. Homer dazedly got up as Machamp walked up to him. "Hey Homer, look at this." Bart said as he takes out his slingshot, and fires cactus needles towards Homer.

"Oh no, Cacti! Ow, Dee, gah, geh!" Homer cried in pain within every needle that hit him. This caused Homer to get a little angry. Bart then takes out something small and stinky as he fires at Homer. "Oh no, a small used diaper!" Homer yelled as the diaper hit him at his forehead, which made Homer a little more angrier. Everyone was confused at what was happening as Bart took out a green paintball and fired it at Homer, which covered him in green paint upon impact.

"Grrr. RAAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAAA AAA AAG GG GGHH HHH HHH!!!!!" yells Homer as he rips his shirt apart.

"Holy Camoli! Homer has turned into the Incredible Hulk!" I yelled.

"Phew, he kept his pants on." Bart said.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Homer yelled as he stomps towards Machamp. Machamp swings his fist horizontally, but Homer ducked under it and gave an uppercut to Machamp, who went flying upwards. "HOMER MAD!!" Homer yelled before he jumped upwards to Machamp. "HOMER SMASH!" Homer yelled before grabbing onto Machamp. "HOMER MUST GET REVENGE ON WORLD!" Homer yelled as he piledrives Machamp through the ground. Homer pulled Machamp out of the ground and spun him numerous of times before letting go of Machamp, who flew right towards his owner and crashed right through the same place that Cassenia and Buff went into earlier.

"And Machamp is out of here! The winner is Hoooommeeeeerrrrr Siiiiiimmmmmmppppssssooonnnn!" I yelled excitedly as Homer was still yelling his lungs out. Bart walked up to Homer and showed him a hamburger.

"You're done, Homer. Here is your prize." Bart said.

"DAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AHH--Oh goodie." Homer said as he took that Hamburger and started eating it. "Mmmmm... burger." Homer said as he and Bart went out of the arena.

"An odd, yet outstanding match has occurred folks. Now let us begin our 5th match!" I yelled as Brandon came into the arena, receiving a huge applause upon entering. "Hello Brandon, how are 'things' going on?" I asked.

"Nothing much, young lad." Brandon said. "But I am ready to face whatever the opponent throws at me." Brandon said.

"How good for you." I said. "Now lets hear it for his opponent." I said as the entrance got foggy all of a sudden. Chopper came out of the fog in his walk point while wearing a red cape on his back. Usopp followed him while wearing the coaching outfit back at the Davy back arc. Everyone went "ooo" as they walked towards the middle of the arena. "Wow, you guys look very confident."

"Of course, we are." Usopp said with a confident voice. "I am one of the greatest pokemon trainers with the strongest pokemon afterall."

"Well isn't that the truth?" I said before facing the crowd. "This is a pokemon battle, the owner may not physically help their pokemon. They can only give them commands and such. Now it is time to begin." I said as I get away from them. "3..2..1..GO!"

Usopp looked at Brandon with great confidence in his eyes. "We meet again you!" Usopp said while pointing at Brandon. "I will teach you not to be a snitch in front of other people. You will regret the day that you have messed with Captain Usopp!"

"Who are you?" Brandon asked, as Usopp and Chopper fell down.

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER US!? WE MET BACK AT TOWN A COUPLE OF HOURS AGO!" yells Usopp as his eyes popped out of his head.

"Oh yes, I remember you now." Brandon said. "You are that man that lied about that creature being a pokemon. What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what I am doing here!?" yells Usopp. "I am here to prove everyone that me and my pokemon, Choppermon, that we are the best duo that ever existed!"

"Hmph... let us see if that really is the case then." Brandon said as he took out his pokeball. "Come on out, Dusclops!" Brandon throws his pokeball in the air and it opened to let out some sort of ghost pokemon. It has one red eye, a gray body, and has light grayish hands. Chopper gulped upon seeing it, but soon felt a little better, knowing that Usopp would be there to lead him in the right direction. "Alright, Dusclops. Do a shadow punch!" commands Brandon as Dusclops throw an image of his fist towards Chopper.

"Are you ready, Choppermon?" Usopp asked as Chopper nodded bravely. "Okay Choppermon, use your swiftness from the holy gods!!" Usopp commanded, only Chopper didn't know what he meant by that. "DODGE IT!" Usopp yelled as Chopper understood, and dodged Dusclops shadow punch. "Now Choppermon, use your powerful headbutt from the devil!!" Usopp commanded as Chopper charged at Dusclops with his head hung low, only Chopper went right through him. "Wha-What?"

"You can't harm Dusclops with normal attacks. I thought the greatest pokemon trainer would know that." Brandon said. "Dusclops, use Will-o-wisp!" Brandon commanded as Dusclops created a blue fireball, and fired it at Chopper, who manages to dodge out of the way before the fireball would explode.

"Grr.. I cant harm it with normal attacks, there must be another way to harm." Usopp said as he looks around the arena and sees a big rock right next to Chopper. "That's it! Choppermon, transform into Chopperkonga!" He commanded as Chopper was confused at first, but then realized what Usopp was talking about as he transformed into his Heavy point. The crowd was shocked to see Chopper transform all of a sudden.

"He evolved!?" asks Brandon in surprise.

"Now, Chopperkonga, grab that boulder next to you and toss it Dusclops!" Usopp commanded as Chopper looked at the boulder before picking up, and tossing it at Dusclops.

"Dusclops, destroy that boulder using shadow punch!" Brandon commanded as Dusclops punches the boulder, shattering it to pieces. After Dusclops destroyed the boulder, Dusclops could not see Chopper anywhere. "Where did he go?" Brandon asked as Chopper then appeared in front of Dusclops while raising his fists in the air. "Dusclops, dodge, and use shadow punch!" Brandon commanded as Dusclops jumps back, and does a shadow punch at Chopper, sending him flying back a couple of feet. Chopper got to his feet as Usopp pointed at Dusclops.

"Chopperkonga, transform back into Choppermon, and charge at Dusclops using your headbutt of the goddesses!" Usopp commanded, as Chopper got back to his walk point and charged at Dusclops with his head hung low.

"It is useless, you cannot harm Dusclops with that technique whatsoever." Brandon said. Dusclops simply stood their until Chopper could get closer.

"Now Choppermon, transform into Choppermini!" Usopp commanded as Chopper transformed to his normal look and got behind Dusclops. Chopper got out a testube and tossed right into Dusclop's eye. Dusclops was now blind as Chopper placed several exploding testubes around Dusclops. Chopper ran away as Dusclops accidentally stepped on one of the explosive testubes, causing it to explode afterwards.

"Dusclops!" Brandon yelled as Dusclops flew up in the sky.

"Now Choppermini, transform back into Chopperkonga, and throw another boulder at Dusclops!" Usopp commanded as Chopper quickly transformed into his heavy point and threw another boulder at Dusclops. The boulder hit Dusclops as he then fell limplessly down to the ground. The dust cleared to reveal Dusclops was now unconscious.

"Whoa, Dusclops got owned! The winner of this match is the kawaii reindeer, Chooopperrmoooonnnn!" I yelled excitedly as Chopper immediately transformed to his normal point and started to do his happy dance.

"Shut up! I am not cute, you moron!" Chopper said happily.

"We won?" Usopp asked in disbelief. "I mean, yes. Of course, we won! We are the deadliest duo of all time!" Usopp said as he folded his arms and laughs cockingly. Brandon then puts Dusclops back into his pokeball and walks up to Usopp.

"You may be a liar, and not a pokemon trainer, but you are a powerful man." Brandon said as he laid out his hand. Usopp shook Brandon's hand as the crowd cheered. Brandon then went back to the locker room along with Usopp and Chopper.

"He actually won his match with that kind of battle tactic." Sanji said.

"I didnt expect that idiot to win. But, I guess its okay." Nami said.

"And now ladies and nonladies, it is time for our final match of the day." I said excitedly as the crowd cheered. "Now lets get this over with, this chapter is kinda bo-I mean, the sooner the better folks!" I said as some background character came into the arena. "No time for introducing you, lets get the opponent out here already!" I yelled as Ash Ketchum, along with his Pikachu on his shoulder, came into the arena while everyone cheered for him. "Ash Ketchum folks, I am sure he will be using Pikachu for this match like all his other matches. 3, 2, 1, GO!"

"Hey, don't I atleast get a..." the Pokemon trainer said until I angrily looked at him.

"JUST GO!!" I yelled before I ran into a safe distance.

"Geez, come on out, Blastoise!" the pokemon trainer said as he tossed his pokemon in the air and it opened to let out a huge, blue turtle with two cannons coming out of his shell.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash said as Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and in front of Blastoise. "Pikachu, use quick attack!" Ash commands as Pikachu dashed at Blastoise while zipping from place to place.

"Blastoise, use Hydro pump!" The pokemon trainer commands as Blastoise fires a stream of water from it's cannons.

"Dodge and use skull bash!" Ash commands as Pikachu dodges Blastoise's Hydro pump and rams his head towards Blastoise's gut. Blastoise slid back a couple of feet as Pikachu charged at him again.

"Tackle him, Blastoise!" The pokemon trainer commands as Blastoise charges at Pikachu.

"Jump on his head, and use Thunderbolt!" Ash commands as Pikachu jumps on Blastoise's head.

"Pikaaachuuuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu let out a thunder current all over Blastoise's body, and easily knocked it out. I came out of hiding and looked at the pokemon trainer.

"Either your blastoise doesn't like electricity, or you simply didnt raised it right, you noob!" I yell as the pokemon trainer started to cry and put his blastoise back into his pokeball before running away in misery. I then happily looked at Ash and Pikachu. "Congratulations, you are now in the semifinals." I said excitedly as the crowd cheered.

"Alright!" Ash said happily.

"Well it is now sunset folks, the semifinals will begin tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed the show. Till tomorrow!" I said as everyone started to leave.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

This feels like a filler chapter, but its something. The semifinals, Next chapter.


	32. Pokemon Pt 9

Sorry for the delay, just that I have been sorta distracted lately. I made this super chapter as an apology. Enjoy!

* * *

The end of the tournament is near. Luffy found out that Pikachu use to be one of the competitors of the smash tournaments that Master Hand always hold. Usopp and Chopper were able to defeat Brandon and make their ways to the semifinals, As well as Homer & Bart Simpson and Ash & Pikachu. The only competitors left are Luffy & Franky, Zoro & Pichu, Usopp & Chopper, Ash & Pikachu, Homer & Bart, and the mysterious Yojimbo along with his red dog. Meanwhile, it seems that Cassenia and Buff are working for Team Rocket and now are about to start plan B. What is Plan B? And who will win this tournament?

Chapter 32: The tough semifinals, Plan B begins

It was now sunset and the crowd was now leaving the stadium, anticipated for the semifinals that are about to take place tomorrow. Sanji, Dimentio, Robin and Nami were now at the hallways, awaiting for Luffy and the others to show up. "Well, the semifinals are tomorrow, shall we rest back on the ship, Nami-san?" Sanji asked.

"No, its a long walk from here to the ship." Nami said. "We'll have to find some other place to stay for the night."

"Why don't you go to the pokemon center? That place is like a hotel." Dimentio said.

"Pokemon center? Where is that?" Nami asked.

"Its just right there. Right past that bench where those guys are unconscious." Dimentio said as he referred to Jessie, James, and Meowth, who were still unconscious.

"Oh, well thanks. Maybe your not such a bad guy afterall." Nami said as Dimentio happily laughed.

"It was no problem at all." Dimentio said. "Sadly, it is now the time for me to depart, like a flock of ducks heading south for the winter. Ciao." Dimentio then leaves while kindly waving to them. Robin was suspiciously looking at Dimentio before he was no longer in sight.

"Is something wrong, Robin-chwan?" Sanji asked.

"No, its nothing." Robin said.

Back at the locker room, Usopp and Chopper were changing back into their usual clothing, while Luffy and the others were waiting for him outside. "That was so exciting, Usopp!" Chopper said excitedly. "I never thought that we could win our match."

"Heh, of course we won our match. It was because of my great intellect that we are able to get to the top." Usopp said while while put on his usual brown suspenders. Chopper took off his red cape and looks at Usopp.

"I wonder who we are going to face in our next match." Chopper said.

"Don't worry about that." Usopp said. "It could be one of our comrades, or that crazy yellow...or that electrifying mouse... or... gulp... that big guy with the scary dog." Usopp was now completely afraid just thinking about who will he and Chopper face next.

"Are you okay, Usopp?" Chopper asked.

"Just... fine." Usopp said as he grabbed a bottle of water from the table and opened while he was shaking in fear. The water was coming out of the bottle just as Usopp was shaking.

"Hey."

"DON'T HURT ME!" Usopp cried as he threw the bottle of water up in the air and landed on his head. It turned out that Ash was the one who called to Usopp.

"I saw your match against Brandon, and I never seen with such skill before. You just be a really good pokemon trainer." Ash said as Usopp was getting calm.

"Uh, y-y-yeah. You can say that. I have trained across the world to be the best there is." Usopp said while putting his hands around his hips.

"That is so cool. My name is Ash Ketchum, and this is Pikachu." Ash said as Pikachu happily looked at Usopp and Chopper.

"I am Captain Usopp, and this is my loyal and strongest pokemon, Choppermon." Usopp said as Chopper began his happy dance.

"Moron, I am not happy because you said that." Chopper said, happily. Ash and Pikachu were surprised to see Chopper talk.

"Whoa, your pokemon can talk. That is amazing!" Ash said excitedly. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and got a closer look at Chopper.

"Pika!" Pika said happily.

"Uh, hi." Chopper responded. Pikachu was talking as Chopper could understand him, since he can understand animal talk. While they were talking, Homer and Bart were getting ready to leave.

"So Homer, who do you think we will be fighting next?" Bart asked.

"Who cares, they are all weird looking and most of them are tough." Homer said.

"That's true. If only they could go break into pieces after one punch." Bart said. Homer shook his head and sat right next to Bart.

"Now son, there is only one thing that will break easily without even laying a finger on it." Homer said. "And that would be an Xbox360. Luckily, I bought this Xbox360 elite which is suppose to be better than the original." Homer then pulled out an Xbox360 from its bag and connected to a TV that appeared out of nowhere. Homer put a game called Halo in the Xbox360 and began to play it. After one minute has passed, their were three red lights around the 'on' button and the game froze.

"Why this lousy piece of C$#!" yells Homer as he picked up a sledgehammer and smashed the Xbox360 elite into pieces. He also smashed the screen of the TV, which was a really bad idea since the TV was still on. "Daaablblllblllblblblblbl!!!" Homer cried as he was getting electrocuted. The TV exploded as Homer flew across the locker room and crashed right into some lockers. Bart ran up to Homer to see if he was not dead.

"You alright, Homer?" Bart asked.

"Ooohhhh, curse american products for cruddy, yet addicting merchandise!" Homer said before passing out. Bart shrugs and leaves him there. Usopp and Ash were kinda shocked and confused upon witnessing all that.

"That was... something." Ash said.

"That was by far the weirdest thing I have seen yet." Usopp said. While they were looking at the unconscious Homer, Chopper's eyes went wide open after what Pikachu said to him.

"You use to be from the smash tournament!?" Chopper asked excitedly. Pikachu nodded as Chopper got even more excited. Usopp overheard that and turned around to look at Pikachu.

"What!? This little guy was one of the participants in the smash tournament!?" Usopp asked.

"Oh yeah. Master Hand showed up one day and said that he wanted Pikachu to be in his tournament." Ash said. "I wasn't sure if I could trust him since I have never seen a floating glove before, but Pikachu wanted to go. Pikachu seemed to have enjoyed himself when he came back to me. How do you guys know about the smash tournament?"

"Uh, we heard about it somewhere." Usopp said.

"Hey Pikachu, can I have your autograph?" Chopper asked as he already has his autograph book and pen out.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, happily as he grabbed the back side of the pen with his mouth and sloppily wrote his name under Link's signature. Chopper happily looks at Pikachu's sloppy signature before putting his autograph book back in his backpack. Pikachu then climbed up back on Ash's shoulder.

"Well I gotta go now, I'll see you back here tomorrow." Ash said as he was headed out the door.

"Sure, see ya later." Usopp said as Ash left. Outside the locker room, Luffy, Zoro, Pichu and Franky were waiting for Usopp and Chopper to come out of the locker room.

"What is taking that idiot so long?" Franky asked, who was waiting impatiently.

"Who knows." Zoro said while his arms were folded. Pichu, who was on Zoro's shoulder, imitated Zoro by folding his little arms as well. Luffy then saw Ash coming out of the locker room.

"Oi, Ash!" Luffy said while waving to Ash.

"Hmm? Oh hello, Luffy." Ash said while walking up to him.

"Your Pikachu was so awesome when he defeated that big turtle thing early." Luffy said as Pikachu blushed while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, that gerbil of yours is quite something." Franky said.

"He is a mouse." Ash said. "So where are you guys are going to stay for the night?"

"We have a ship back at the docks." Zoro said.

"At the docks? That is kinda far." Ash said. "Why don't you sleep in the pokemon center?"

"What's that?" Luffy asked.

"Its a place for where they heal pokemon, and sort of a hotel for people." Ash said. "There is one just outside of this place. I can take you there if you want."

"Sure, why not?" Luffy asked. Zoro just shrugged until he felt a presence somewhere. Zoro looked at his surroundings, but saw nobody else. By the time that happened, Usopp and Chopper got out of the locker room.

"Its about time." Franky said.

"Don't get mad at us. Its not like we are in a rush." Usopp said as he then saw Ash. "Ash, your still here?"

"Yeah, I am going to take these guys to the nearest pokemon center." Ash said.

"It looks like you guys already met. Come on, lets get back to Nami and the others." Luffy said as he and the rest of his crew, including Ash and Pikachu, walked through the hallways. They were unaware though that the mysterious Yojimbo was watching them while he was leaning on an outside wall right next to a window. The Strawhats and Ash were then walking right up to Nami, Sanji and Robin, who were waiting near the exit.

"What took you guys? Was Marimo leading the way or something?" Sanji asked as Zoro angrily glared at him.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu was in the smash tournament." Luffy said. Nami and Sanji were kinda surprised while Robin wasn't as surprised as they were.

"First a plumber, then an elf, now a mouse. This Master Hand guy picked some random creatures." Nami said.

"Not that I am complaining or anything, but when are we going to meet a female competitor?" Sanji asked.

"Why do you want to know? If we happen to meet one, she is bound to reject you." Zoro said. Sanji and Zoro then started to angrily glare at eachother while Pichu was hiding under Zoro's shirt.

"Eh heh, why don't we go to the pokemon center already?" Ash asked while Sanji and Zoro still glared at eachother. Ash then went out of the stadium first followed by the Strawhats, and were passing by the bench, where Jessie, James, and Meowth were no longer there. They walked up to a building with a big 'P' sign on top of it. They entered through an automatic door, which made most of the Strawhats wonder how the door opened by itself in the first place, since I am pretty sure that automatic doors don't exist in their world.

As soon as they walked in front of the counter, Sanji's visible eye turned into a heart upon seeing Nurse Joy behind the counter. "Welcome to the pokemon center. Would you like to stay for the night?" Nurse Joy asked as all of a sudden, a rose appeared in front of her face. It was Sanji the one who was holding the rose and looked at Nurse Joy with romantic eyes.

"The first time I looked at you, I asked myself, Where have you been in my entire li-uffff!!" Sanji was saiding until Nami pulled his cheek and slammed his face to the ground.

"Wow, that kinda reminded me of Brock, only the way he gets treated afterwards is less painful." Ash said while looking at the injured Sanji.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said while nodding. Ash then looked at Nurse Joy.

"We would like to stay for the night." Ash said as Sanji was groggily getting up as Luffy laughed at him.

"Okay, will all of you be sharing the same room?" Nurse Joy asked. Sanji was about to said something until Nami covered his mouth without even looking back.

"One room for Robin and me, the rest in another room." Nami said as she uncovered Sanji's mouth. Sanji was upset that he couldn't sleep with Nami or Robin, instead he has to sleep with those guys, which is what Sanji calls them.

"Here are the keys to your rooms." Nurse Joy said while giving Nami and Ash there room keys. "Have a pleasant stay."

Everyone headed to their rooms and slept through the night.

**The next morning...**

It was now a bright sunny day and we are now back at the stadium where everybody seemed to be back at their seats from yesterday, except for Dimentio, which made Sanji happy now that he can sit next to Robin.

"I wonder where is the magician." Robin said while looking at the arena.

"Who cares about him? I am glad that maniac isnt here." Nami said while folding here arms.

"As do I, Nami-san. As do I." Sanji said while romantically staring at Robin. As they were talking, There were three characters selling peanuts to the crowd. These three characters are none other than Jessie, James, and Meowth wearing one of those suits that people wear when they sell peanuts at stadiums.

"Jessie, why are we doing this kind of job again? I don't feel comfortable doing this." James said.

"Quit yer whining, Pikachu and those pirate guys are here and we cannot let them out of our sight." Meowth said while shaking a bag of peanuts in front of James face.

"Besides, when it is the twerps turn to fight, we will snatch his Pikachu just at the right moment." Jessie said while smiling evilly.

"Sure, whatever you guys said." James said in a depressed way.

Back at the locker room, every competitor still in the tournament, except for Yojimbo, where awaiting for their matches to be announced. Homer was still knocked out after that incident last night and Bart was at a five star hotel at the previous night.

"Every second that goes by, I get more excited!" Luffy said, excitedly. "Come on, show the matches already."

A voice from the intercom could then be heard. "Hello competitors, your semifinal matches have been decided. Please look at the monitor." the voice from the intercom said as the monitor attached to a wall turned on and showed who is fighting who. Luffy and Franky VS Homer and Bart Simpson, Choppermon VS Pikachu, and Zoro VS Yojimbo.

"Yay, we are fighting the funny guys!" Luffy said while repeatedly jumping in the air. Usopp and Ash walked up to eachother and shook hands.

"May the best man win." Ash said as Pikachu and Chopper gave a confident look at eachother. Zoro was pleased, but didn't show that much enthusiasm like the rest.

"The first match is about to begin, may the competitors for the first match please step into the arena." The voice from the intercom said as Bart tried waking Homer up. Luffy and Franky went to the arena first and the crowd cheered wildly for them as they then saw something new to the arena.

"Whoa, what is this?" Luffy asked.

There was numerous of weapons everywhere, including a pool of acid. There were spikes on the walls that are covered in poison. The floor was also covered with several landmines, to said the least, the arena looks more like a war ground.

"Hey, those are the pirate guys that beat us up yesterday." James said while pointing at Luffy and Franky.

"Grr.. I hope they lose." Jessie said angrily while squishing a bag of peanuts to pieces. I came out of nowhere with the mic and faced the crowd.

"Hello once again folks, it is now time to begin our semifinals!" I yelled excitedly as the crowd cheered. "Now you might be wondering, what in the world is all of this for? Well, I'll tell ya, this match is what I like to call a battle to the death match!" The crowd then seemed kinda worried. "Don't worry, folks. Nobody is going to die, atleast I think." This made the crowd even more worried. "Heh heh, well anyway, lets meet our contestants!" I said as I walk up to Luffy and Franky.

"Now Luffy, you are facing Homer and Bart Simpson. How do you feel about facing them?" I asked as I pointed my mic towards Luffy's mouth.

"Well I..."

"That is very fascinating! What do you think, Franky?" I asked as I pointed my mic towards his mouth.

"I see what you are doing, but I am not going to fall for it! Because I..."

"How astonishing that was! Let's bring out there opponents!" I yelled as Franky muttered something to himself. The Simpsons theme could be heard from the speakers as Bart came into the arena while riding his skateboard and Homer who just simply walked in.

"Homer, I heard that you destroyed some cheap product yesterday, how do you feel?" I asked.

"I feel better than ever, and the electric pain is starting to wear off." Homer said before an electrical current shocked him for a couple of seconds.

"Well Homer, this time you and Bart are going to face this odd, yet powerful duo, what do you have to said about that?" I asked. Homer then took a quick look at Luffy and Franky before looking at me again.

"I don't know." Homer said, either that he doesnt know, or just simply didnt wanted to answer that.

"Okay! How about you Bart?" I asked.

"I got one thing to say." Bart said as he looks at Luffy and Franky. "Eat my shorts."

Franky was pissed, unlike Luffy who seemed quite confused whether Bart's shorts were tasty or not. "Well with that said, I guess it is about time to start this match already!" I said as I got into a safe distance. "3...2...1...GO!"

"Okay boy, you fight the big guy while I take care of this kid." Homer said while cracking his fists.

"Okay-hey wait a minute, Why do I have to face the big guy?" Bart asked.

"Teh! I cant fight that guy. He is wearing a Hawaiin shirt and you know what I said about guys wearing Hawaiin shirts, right?" Homer asked.

"Either that their gay or that they are big, fat party animals?" Bart said as Franky got angry.

"Exactly. Now good luck Bart!" Homer said before he raised his fists towards Luffy, who did the same to him. Bart watched as Franky go closer to him.

"Listen kid, You can simply walk away. I am not interested in fighting you anyway." Franky said.

"Heh, that's too bad. Because I really wanted to see your special move." Bart said.

"Special move? What special move?" Franky asked. Bart seemed hesitant upon hearing that.

"Your special move 'I have a small wiener.'." Bart said.

"I have a small wiener?" Franky said while scratching his head. Bart laughed as well as the crowd when he heard Franky said that. It took a couple of moments for Franky to realize what was so funny and got so angry, steam came out of his ears. "You little brat! I am going to smash you in pieces!" Franky yelled as he chased Bart, who was riding his skateboard in order to runaway faster. Meanwhile, Luffy and Homer still haven't fought eachother.

"_Okay, Homer. Just think of a battle strategy and you'll be just fine_." Homer thinks to himself. "Now you will see why they call me Homer J. Simpson!" Homer yelled as he charges at Luffy.

"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly delivers multiple punches at Homer, rolled across the ground in pain. Homer got up and charged at Luffy again. As Homer got close, he leaped in the air and was about to land on Luffy, who jumped up as Homer landed on the ground. "GOMU GOMU NO YARI!" Luffy thrusted his feet to Homer, but instead of hurting Homer, his feet sank in Homer's blubbery skin. "Geh!" screams Luffy in surprise as his feet bounced off of Homer's back and right into Luffy's chin.

"Heh heh heh! All of my blubber skin will make your attacks bounce off of me. Don't think that I was born lazy in accident." Homer said as he charges at Luffy. Luffy rolled out of the way and punched Homer across the face. "DEH!" Homer cried in pain as he then countered by swinging his fist across Luffy's face. Luffy staggered a couple of inches back as Homer continued to punch him. Luffy then ducked under one of Homer's fist and grabbed Homer by his shirt collar, and threw Homer to a pile of garbage.

Homer came out of the pile of garbage carrying a baseball bat and swung the bat at Luffy, who blocked it by catching it. Homer used all of his strength to recover his baseball bat, but his fingers slipped off the hilt of the bat making Homer fall back to the ground and accidentally land on a landmine. The landmine exploded as Homer was sent flying upward. "GYYYAAAAAHHH!!" Homer yelled as he flew up before falling back down, where Luffy was waiting for him.

"GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy thrusts his stretched leg towards Homer and kicks him, sending him flying across the arena and into another landmine, which made him fly back to Luffy, who kicked him again sending Homer once again to another landmine. This procedure continues to go on for a couple of minutes.

Franky was chasing Bart while avoiding a pellet that Bart fires at him. "Come back here so I can hit you!!" Franky yelled while shaking his fist in the air. Bart smirks as he took out a couple firecrackers from his pocket and fires them at Franky with his slingshot. Franky jumps over the firecrackers and was now getting close to Bart.

"Eat this, DIAPER BOMB!" Bart fires a little diaper at Franky's face and exploded upon impact. Franky fell to the ground as the explosion also let out a horrible smell. "Heh heh ha ha ha ha!" Bart laughed as he stops for a minute to look at Franky, who was getting up and feeling a little dazed at the same time. Bart then fired an ordinary pellet to Franky's head, but Franky didn't seem to feel anything when the pellet hit his head. Franky angrily looks at Bart and aims with his left hand as his wrist opens.

"WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fires a blast from his wrist as Bart manages to get out of the way, but the explosion did sent Bart fly off from the ground. While in midair, Bart manages to fire another pellet at Franky, who simply knocked the pellet away with his own arm. Franky then aims at Bart with his right arm "STRONG RIGHT!" Franky fires his right arm at Bart and catches him. Franky quickly reeled Bart to himself, only that Bart managed to get one of his arms free and was now holding a water gun.

Bart fired some sort of liquid at Franky's face, but Franky didn't reacted to it, since he thought it was just water. Franky then felt very sleepy as he drowsily let of Bart, who run to get his skateboard. "Wha-What is this stuff. I can barely keep my eyes open." Franky said, trying to stay awake.

"Ha ha ha, What's the matter? A little sleeping medicine affecting a big strong guy like you?" Bart asked as he took out a blue pellet out of his pocket. "THUNDER CRACKER!" Bart fires the blue pellet as it exploded blue electricity upon impacting with Franky. The electricity also destroyed several of the landmines as Homer finally crashed to the ground without any of the landmines making him fly back up again.

"Phew, that's finally over." Homer said as Luffy came charging at him out of nowhere. "You have injured me for the last time." Homer said as he then got hit in the face after saiding that. Homer groggily got up while looking at Luffy with his eyes half open. "Okay... THAT was the last time you will injure me!" Homer said as he then screams for no reason before he started to land numerous of punches and kicks at Luffy. Homer ended his combo by jumping on Luffy and flattening him to the ground. Homer picked Luffy up and started to choke and shake him at the same time.

In the meantime, the smoke from the explosion that Bart made started to wear off and Franky was nowhere in sight. "Where did he go?" Bart asked as he didn't realized that Franky was right above him with his steel fist.

"STRONG..." Bart looked up to see Franky, but didn't have time to avoid nor counter "...HAMMER!" Franky hits the ground near Bart, which made him unconsciously fly towards Homer's head, which made him loosen his grip around Luffy's neck. Luffy the grabbed Homer's wrist as he stretched his foot back.

"GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy kicks Homer that sent him flying towards the pool of acid. Good news is that Homer landed on the end of a diving board, bad news is that diving board is slowly going down due to Homer's weight.

"Oh no, I am going to die." Homer said with fear as Luffy walked up to him. "Oh boy, push the diving board down, that way I can crawl back to land." Luffy was about to do what Homer instructed him to do, but stopped for a minute.

"Wait a minute, what are you going to do if I help you out?" Luffy asked. Homer then smiled at Luffy.

"I'll be your new best friend." Homer said as Luffy got happy and pushed the board down. As soon as he did, Homer got really angry. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR WHOLE FAMILY!!" Homer yelled as Luffy slightly raised the board up, which made Homer feel bad scared again. "Kidding, I'm kidding. That's what friends do. Don't take it so personally." Luffy lowers the board. "I AM GOING TO DOUBLE KILL YOU AND PUT YOU INTO A SHALLOW GRAVE, THEN I'LL DIG YOU UP AND KILL YOU AGAIN! THAT'S THE BEAUTY OF A SHALLOW GRAVE!" Luffy raises the board "You sweet little boy, ooo-... _Luffy lowers the board_ -ohh I AM GOING TO BITE YOUR HEAD OFF AND SPIT OUT YOUR..._ Luffy raises the board_ ...adorable little neck and then I will... _Luffy lowers the board_ ...RIP YOUR ORGANS OUT AND SELL THEM TO A BUTCHER!!" Luffy raises the board._ "_Which then I will buy off from the butcher and put them back into your body with ducktape and then we can go on a fishing trip." Luffy lowers the board. "BUT FIRST I AM GOING TO PUT YOU IN A STRETCHER AND PUNCH YOUR FACE OUT!! YEAH, THAT'S WHAT I AM GOING TO DO!!!"

I came out of hiding and walked up right next to Luffy. "Homer, would you like to forfeit?" I asked.

"DROP DEAD!" Homer yelled.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said as I then faced at the crowd. "And the winners of this match are Luffy and Franky!!!" Everyone cheered as guards with jetpacks grabbed Homer and got him safely next to his unconscious son. Luffy jumped in joy while Franky was wiping his face as they were heading back to the locker rooms. The guards then were about to throw Homer and Bart through the same hole Cassenia and Buff went through.

"Hold on a minute, I can do this myself thank you very much." Homer said as he grabbed Bart and kicked himself with his own heel that somehow made him fly through the hole, which made the guards confused. A couple of minutes later, the arena was now clean of any dangerous objects and their was a new squared platform in the middle of it.

"Alright folks, it is time to start our second match of the day." I said as Ash Ketchum, along with his Pikachu came into the arena as the crowd cheered for him. As he walked into the platform, a fog came out of the arena and out came Chopper back into his red cape and Usopp back into his clothes that he had yesterday.

"Now in this corner. From Pallet town, Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu!" I yelled as Ash waved to the crowd while crowd cheered at him. "And in this corner, we have the strongest pokemon trainer along with the strongest pokemon in all existence, Usopp and his Choppermon!!" I yelled as Usopp did a confident pose as Chopper was ready to battle. "Now let us begin our match." I said as I got out of the platform. "3...2...1...GO!"

"Ok, Choppermon. Lets show these people why we are the best!" Usopp exclaimed as Chopper nodded before charging at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use quick attack!" Ash commands as Pikachu charged at Chopper while zipping through place to place in a fast rate. Chopper lowers his head as Pikachu got closer, only Pikachu jumped over him. "Pikachu, use Iron tail!" Ash commands as Pikachu's tail glow white.

"Counter it with a headbutt of doom, Choppermon!" Usopp commands as Chopper quickly turned around and leaps right in front of Pikachu with his head hung low, as Pikachu swung his tail on Chopper's head. When they hit eachother at the same time, it created an explosion that sended them flying backwards. They both got up and charged at eachother again. "Now Choppermon, transform into Chopperkonga!" Usopp commands as Chopper transformed into his heavy point and raised his arms at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it and use skull bash!" commands Ash as Pikachu went under Chopper's legs just before Chopper would lower his clenched fists down at the down. Pikachu then turned around and did a skull bash right at Chopper's butt.

"Uooohhh!!" Chopper cried while holding his butt in pain as sparks were coming out of Pikachu's cheeks.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash commands.

"Piikaaaa..."

"Chopperkonga, transform back into Choppermon and absorb the attack with your antlers." Usopp commands.

"Are you crazy!?" Chopper asked as he seemed to have no other choice as he transformed back into his walk point and awaited Pikachu to attack.

"...chuuuuuu!!!" Pikachu created a thunderbolt towards Chopper as the electricity impacted on Chopper's antlers. Doing this inflicted damage on Chopper, but now has an electrical current surrounding his antlers. Chopper then charged at Pikachu with his head hung low "THUNDER COLLONADE!" Chopper raised his head as he went right through Pikachu, leaving an electric cut across Pikachu's body. Pikachu limplessly fell to the ground, but got back up, not yet ready to give up.

"Choppermon sure is a strong pokemon. But that wont stop us, right Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said while nodding.

"This is going to be a little tougher than I thought." Usopp said while rubbing his chin. "It is time to do what I do best. Ash!"

"Huh?" Ash said.

"Did I ever tell you how many pokemon I have captured up to this point?" Usopp asked, which made Ash kinda curious. "Heh, I have captured...OVER 8000 POKEMON!!!"

"WHAT!?" Ash said in surprise as Pikachu was also in shock.

"WHAAAAATT!?!?" Chopper yelled in surprise. Nami slapped her forehead as Robin giggled upon hearing that.

"Now Choppermon! Attack!!" Usopp commands as Chopper decided to ask Usopp on how he captured 8000 pokemon later and attack Pikachu. Chopper gored Pikachu as Pikachu almost flew out of the platform.

"Pikachu, get up!" Ash yelled as Pikachu groggily got up. "I have no choice but to use this. Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu charged at Chopper while a huge amount of electrical aura around his body.

"Wha-What is that!? Choppermon attack him with all of your strength!!" Usopp yelled fearfully as Chopper charged at Pikachu with a pink aura surrounding him.

"ROSEO CHARGE!" blossom petals came out of Chopper's pink aura as he and Pikachu were about to collide. Once they did, an explosion mixed with electricity and blossoms occurred right between them and sent both of them flying out of the platform and landed on the ground on the same time. I was stunned by seeing such an attack, until I finally regained my senses.

"It looks like both Choppermon and Pikachu fell off of the platform at the same time, so what do you think, Judge?" I asked to a judge with a very long and grim face. He gave me two thumbs down. "Ohh, it looks like the judge does not approve, like usual. In this case, the match between Choppermon and Pikachu is a draw. However, this means that they also lost their privileges to go to the final round."

"Huh!?" Usopp and Ash said at the same time.

"So you guys are no longer needed. I am afraid I have to ask you to leave." I said as big guards and were charging at Usopp and Chopper and not Ash and Pikachu for some reason.

"GET AWAY!" Usopp yelled as he ran out of the arena while carrying Chopper on his back. Ash simply carried Pikachu and happily looked at him as he walked out of the arena. Jessie, James and Meowth were amazed to see such a battle.

"That was so entertaining, I didn't feel like doing anything." James said.

"It was a good battle." Jessie said. She then remembered something extremely important. "We forgot to capture Pikachu after the battle!"

"Oh yeah, how can I forget about that? I am the smart one of the trio afterall." Meowth said before Jessie and James hit Meowth at the back of his head.

"And now it is now time for our third match to begin." I said as Zoro, along with Pichu on his shoulder, came into the platform while everyone was going 'aww' while looking at Pichu. When Zoro got on the platform, I looked at the entrance again to see that same blossom tree that came out of nowhere again. Some of the petals flew out of the tree as Yojimbo, along with his dog, came out of the entrance in a mysterious way. They walked in the middle of the platform as he and Zoro glared at eachother.

"Where does that tree keep coming from?" I asked to myself. "Anyway, allow me to introduce..."

"Shut up!" Zoro said as he glared at me for one second before glaring back at Yojimbo.

"Ah! Uh, okay." I said as I rushed out of the platform much faster than usual. "3...2...1...GO!" After that I said 'GO' They were still glaring at eachother.

"Pichu..." Zoro said, catching Pichu's attention. "Leave the platform, I am going to take care of this guy by myself." Pichu was surprised to hear that, but didn't argue as he jumped off of Zoro's shoulders and got out of the platform. Yojimbo signaled his dog to leave the platform as well. When the dog left, Zoro and Yojimbo jumped away from eachother and were about to battle. Zoro took off the bandana around his left arm and wrapped it around his head, while Yojimbo crouched down a bit, revealing the hilt of his sword.

Before they could do anything else, the stadium started to shake. "What the!? What is going on!?" I yelled as the ground somehow exploded in dirt as something big emerged from it. The crowd then ran away for their lives, except for Sanji, Nami and Robin, who were wondering what was going on and Jessie, James, and Meowth, who were hugging eachother in fear. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Ash and Pikachu came rushing into the arena to see what was going on. Yojimbo and Zoro didn't seem to notice as they were still glaring at eachother.

"What is that?" Luffy yelled as he was pointing to the big thing that caused this tremor as the dust around it started to clear.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Hmm... It looks like the tournament is finally over. The plot of this arc will be revealed in the next chapter. And I would like to apologize for the Xbox360 thing. It was nothing personal, just a Simpsons thing.

OFF-TOPIC: Ike is in Brawl and the adventure mode looks awesome!! Hurray!!


	33. Pokemon Pt 10

I was suggested that I should do a preview. Well I decided to do a preview, One piece style, at the end of this chapter. Let me know if its okay or not. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Interruption. Luffy and Usopp were able to defeat Homer & Bart Simpson and were now in the finals. Usopp and Ash's match turned out to be a draw and were both out of the tournament. The only semifinal match left was the Santoryu user, Zoro, verses the mysterious swordsman, Yojimbo. Before they could begin their battle, there was a huge tremor in the stadium that caused everyone to evacuate. The cause for the tremor is yet to be revealed as Luffy and the others were about to face something big. What could it be?

Chapter 33: Tournament cancelled?, The Team Rocket era

The arena was now complete mess except for the platform that Zoro and Yojimbo are on. The one who caused all this turned out to be a giant, black robot with a big 'R' on its chest. "What the heck is that thing?" Franky asked as the shoulders of the robot opened and out came two people that were none other than Cassenia and Buff.

"Hey, those are the guys that lost against the mystery sword guy." Luffy said while pointing at them.

"Why are they destroying the arena?" Chopper asked.

"Wait a minute... they look like.." Ash said as Cassenia and Buff started to laugh.

"Prepare for trouble." Cassenia said.

"And make it double." Buff said.

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blite all people within every nation."

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Cassidy." Cassenia said as she took off her disguise and now has the same uniform as Jessie has, only that its black instead of white.

"Butch." Buff said while taking off his disguise and showing the same uniform as James, only it's also black.

"We're Team Rocket, circling earth all day and night." Cassidy said while folding her arms.

"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight." Butch said while folding his arms. Everyone was quiet after their motto was spoken.

"Its Cassidy and Bambi." Ash said in surprise.

"My name is Butch, not Bambi!" yelled Ba-I mean Butch. Jessie, James, and Meowth were not amused to see Cassidy and Butch in the arena, especially Jessie.

"What are they doing here!?" Jessie yelled.

"I-It looks like they came to do our job for us." James said while crouching in fear.

"That it ain't good. That was supposed to be us with the giant robot, not them." Meowth said while angrily shaking his paw. They didn't know that they were right next Sanji, who happened to overhear everything they said, but decided not to say anything yet.

"Those guys are wearing the same uniform like those other morons that we fought yesterday. What do we do, Strawhat?" Franky asked as he looked at Luffy, who had his head facing down. Luffy then looked at Cassidy and Butch.

"YOU GUYS SUCK!" Luffy yelled, which made Cassidy and Butch almost fall off their robot.

"How dare you talk to us like that!?" Cassidy yelled while getting up.

"Yeah, who do you think you are!?" Butch yelled while getting up.

"WHERE ARE THE OTHER GUYS I SAW YESTERDAY!? THEY WERE COOL, YOU GUYS SUCK!!" Luffy yelled, which made Jessie, James and Meowth feel good about themselves.

"What are you guys want this time!?" Ash yelled as Cassidy and Butch started to laugh.

"Ha, we don't have the rights to tell you anything. In fact, why not you hear it from our boss." Cassidy said as she took out her minimonitor. "Alright sir, you can begin."

The titantron of the arena then turned on and showed Giovanni sitting on his chair while petting his Persian. "Greetings citizens of Indigo Plateau." Giovanni said. "I am Giovanni, the president of the Team Rocket industry and the host of this tournament."

"Team Rocket!? What is that, and why is all of this happening!?" Usopp asked in fear.

"You might be wondering how a great man such as myself was able to host such a big tournament in such a short notice." Giovanni said. "Well, the answer is quite simple. It is something that you people are dying to achieve... money." This made Nami kinda angry. "With my vast amount of money, I hosted this tournament, hoping that the strongest pokemon trainers would compete in it. But I was not interested in seeing 2nd rated pokemon fight eachother to death, this tournament was simply a distraction in order to create the mechanism that will achieve my goal."

The screen then showed a big machine with a big 'R' on it. "What you are seeing now is a mind control device that it is so powerful, it will make every pokemon around the world to follow my commands." Giovanni said. "It works by giving radar frequencies to Team Rocket's satellites, which will spread the frequencies around the world, brainwashing every pokemon to do nothing but follow me. You might think that something like this is rather impossible, but nothing is impossible if you have the right pokemon. Come on out, Mewtwo!"

A cat like creature wearing armor known as Mewtwo appeared over the titantron while folding its arms as his eyes glowing out of his visor.

"Wh-Wh-What is that!?" Usopp yelled as he was pointing at Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo!? But how?" Ash said in surprise as the titantron then showed Giovanni again.

"This pokemon is the key to my success." Giovanni began to say. "In just 6 hours, It will activate the mechanism and the Team Rocket era will soon begin. I have to admit that I wouldn't have succeeded if it wasn't for this tournament nonsense. To just think that announcing that their will be prizes will get someone's attention. Too bad that they were fake in the first place."

When Giovanni said fake, Nami's nerves began to drastically increase. "Now that I have revealed my purpose, I cannot let any of you live. Mewtwo, de-"

"CYCLONE TEMPO!" The titantron was smashed to pieces due to part of Nami's PCT as it came back to Nami, attaching itself back to were it suppose to. Jessie, James, and Meowth were hugging eachother in fear upon seeing Nami's angry face for the first time. "The word 'fake' and 'prizes' do NOT mix." Nami said in an angry yet calm tone. "When a person announces that they are going to giveaway prizes for somebody doing something, that means that person must give that somebody their prizes. If they don't, then that person will surely die out of that somebody's RAGE!!"

Fire then enveloped all over Nami's body as Jessie, James and Meowth were shaking even more. "Hah, Nami-san is beautiful when she is so much angrier then she use to be." Sanji said, happily as hearts came out of his visible eye. He then calmed down and looked at Mewtwo. "That thing doesn't look like a pushover. If it has the power to do something like that, then we better watch ourselves."

"We should not think about that right now, Cook-san." Robin said. "Our crew is in danger."

Back at the arena, Cassidy and Butch had their mouths wide open after seeing Nami destroy the titantron while Giovanni was talking.

"How dare that girl interrupts our leader while he was talking! Buck, lets get rid of these people!" yells Cassidy as she got back in the robot.

"My name is Butch!" Butch yelled as he got back in the robot. The robot then turned on and swung his massive arms in around the air.

"That's it! I am outta here!" I yelled as I got out of the arena as fast as I could and locked the entrance behind me. Usopp saw the entrance close and tried to barge in the entrance with all of his strength, which is not much by the way.

"We're trapped! There is no way out of here!" Usopp yelled in fear as Chopper was running around in circles, not knowing what to do.

"That orange suit guy!" Luffy yelled angrily. "He is going to pay for this!"

"Oi, Zoro! Quit looking at that guy like a moron and destroy that robot already!" Franky yelled as Zoro and Yojimbo were still looking at eachother, still not knowing what was going on. The robot then started to walk right towards them.

"There is that guy who humiliated us earlier. Lets show him we mean business." Cassidy said as she pushed a red button that opened the chest of the robot, revealing a huge cannon inside. The cannon then started to gather energy as their was now an orb of energy forming at the tip of the cannon. Luffy gulped upon seeing that.

"A-A beam! They are going to shoot out a beam!!" Luffy yelled.

"No kidding, Dumbass!" Sanji yelled as he was yelling from the stands. Luffy then angrily looks at Sanji.

"Shut up, man!" Luffy yelled. "It's gonna be a beam! No matter what, its a beam! A beam! Beam!!"

"We can all see its a beam! I wasn't denying it!" Sanji yelled.

"I know that, I am just saying its going to be a beam, you idiot!" Luffy yelled.

"Well if you are so smart, what kind of beam is it!?" Sanji yelled.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO ARGUE ABOUT SOME BEAM!! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE OR THAT BEAM WILL KILLS US ALL!!!" Usopp yelled even louder than Luffy and Sanji's yelling combine. The orb of energy got a seconds went by. Cassidy and Butch were evilly smirking while looking at an energy gauge that was going up.

"Once that gauge is full, will destroy every single one of them on target." Cassidy said.

"This might destroy most of the town in front of us, but it will be worth it. Just 20 seconds left until we are ready to fire." Butch said while the gauge was going up. Meanwhile, The gaze between Zoro and Yojimbo finally stopped as Zoro was going to say something.

"I sense a huge amount of Ki in you, but so far I haven't seen you do anything but using your dog as a weapon, and you spying on us last night." Zoro said. "Are you proud to be so strong, you are to lazy to show it?"

Yojimbo didn't faze at all upon hearing that remark. He then pulled out a knife that was half as long as Zoro's blades as the orb in front of the robot was now at its full potential. "The beam is now at it's full power. We are now ready to fire." Butch said.

"Good, now lets finish them off!" Cassidy yelled as she lifted her finger and pressed the red button, which made the orb form into a beam. Everyone stood their emotionless, awaiting for the worst. That is until Yojimbo threw his long knife at the beam. The knife cuts the beam in half and went right through the robot as it impaled to a wall behind it. The two halves of the beam went upwards and collided with eachother, creating a humongous explosion in the air. Everybody, except for Zoro and Robin, had their eyes popping out of their heads and their mouths were so wide open, they hit the ground.

"Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-The beam... was cut in half..." Cassidy said as she was very pale.

"Wait a minute... that knife went right through us." Butch said. "So, why aren't we..."

The robot then had thousands of cuts all over its body and exploded several moments later as Cassidy and Butch went flying up in the sky.

"Okay, from now on, we do not mess with mysterious swordsman like him again." Cassidy cried.

"I totally agree." Butch whined.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again..." They yelled until they could no longer be seen. Everyone was still shocked at what just happened.

"He... cut the robot... with a knife... THAT WAS SO COOL!!" Luffy yelled excitedly.

"To think that cutting ships was possible... now this..." Usopp said while still in shock.

"I never saw anything like that before in my entire life." Ash said in amazement as Pikachu nodded in agreement. Zoro looked at where the robot use to be and was looking at the knife impaled to wall. Zoro then looked at Yojimbo, who was no longer there, as well as his dog.

"He's gone." Zoro said, quietly. Pichu walked beside Zoro and looked at him, seeing a scared and an excited look in his eyes. "If I happen to meet him again, I will defeat him." Zoro then smirked as Pichu climbed up to his shoulder and happily looked at him. Luffy then calmed himself as he then looked at Mewtwo on the titantron. They gazed at eachother for a couple of moments before Mewtwo teleported away.

"The cat thing is the key to their success, huh?" Luffy asked to himself. The Strawhats and could then hear screaming coming from outside of the stadium.

"What is going on now?" Chopper asked. Sanji runs up to the stadium walls and looks at the town. He didnt like what he was seeing and took out a cigarette and lits it up before putting it on his lips.

"He wasn't kidding about the whole era thing..." Sanji said. What Sanji was seeing was an army of Team Rocket scourging through the streets as the citizens were hiding in their houses or in local shops. Most of the members were headed straight to the stadium. Sanji then went walking downstairs, where the rest of his crew were. "There is alot of those Team Rocket guys all over town. Most of them are heading right here."

"Oh great. To think things could not get any worse." Usopp said.

"So what? We can just beat them up." Luffy said, plainly.

"We cant just face an whole army by ourselves, that's almost impossible." Ash said.

"Kid, the word 'impossible' doesn't mean much to us anymore. Besides, there is no other way out of here." Zoro said.

"So, we're stuck here?" Chopper asked.

"It looks like it." Robin said.

"Eh, not like it matters if we are stuck here or not. In 6 hours, all the animals will be under control by that fancy-pants guy." Franky said while folding his arms.

"We got to do something! We can't let him do what he wants!" yells Ash.

"What do you want us to do, kid? There isn't enough time to find this guy and stop him. By the time we get rid of all these losers, the guy would've already have control over the animals." Franky said, little annoyed with Ash's yelling. The only person who was quiet was Luffy as he was looking at the ground with his strawhat blocking the view.

"Luffy..." Nami said. The Strawhats and Ash then saw something above them. It was a huge helicopter flying above the Strawhats as Brandon came opened the door and lowered a rope ladder to them.

"Get on!" Brandon exclaimed as Usopp and Chopper quickly climbed up the rope ladder and into the helicopter. Everyone else got in as soon as the stadium started to flood with members of Team Rocket. The helicopter just left before the members could do anything to stop them. Luffy looked out of the window to see the street filled with members Team Rocket. It is like the town belongs to them now.

"Is everyone alright?" Brandon asked. Everyone nodded as almost everyone was kinda curious on what they were riding on.

"What is this thing? How can it fly?" Usopp asked curiously.

"This ain't the time to admire something we haven't seen before." Sanji said. "Right now we must figure out what we must do."

"What are you saying? That we should just let Giovanni get away with this? I cant let that happen!" Ash yelled.

"Calm down! I wasn't talking about that." Sanji said as Ash calmed down. "What I am saying is what shall we do to find this guy."

"Like we know where he is. How do you suppose that we answer that?" Usopp asked.

"I wasn't really referring to you guys, but those three hiding behind those bags." Sanji said while pointing at Jessie, James, and Meowth, who were hiding behind some bags, hoping to not get noticed. Franky gets up and pushes the bags out of the way to see the shocked trio again.

"Oh, it's you guys." Franky said while looking at the trio.

"Oh no, its the cyborg." James said in fear.

"What do we do, Jessie?" Meowth asked. Jessie shook in fear until she bravely stood up.

"Perpare for trou-"

"I heard your suckish motto already, you don't need to repeat it." Franky said rudely. Jessie stumbled backwards as Sanji decided to look at the trio. His visible eye was turned into a big heart when he saw Jessie.

"Who is the beautiful lady with the long red hair?" Sanji asked as he was tap dancing with joy.

"Huh?" Jessie when she looked at the happy Sanji. She then blushed like crazy. "Well I can't say that I have never been called beautiful before, ah ha ha ha ha." Jessie said, unaware that she was hitting James in the back numerous of times.

"I thought you said that we didn't have time to be admiring things." Usopp said while narrowing his eyes.

"Shut up! This isnt a thing, it's a person." Sanji said before tap dancing in joy again. Ash then angrily walks in front of Team Rocket.

"What are you guys doing here? Are you trying to keep on eye on us?" Ash asked angrily.

"Hey we are just as surprised as you guys are. We had nothing to do with this, we swear!" James said.

"Yeah, if we had something to do with this, then we wouldn't be here, flapping our yaps." Meowth said.

"Then I suppose you know where this Giovanni is." Robin said as the trio got scared.

"What do you mean? We don't know anything." Jessie lied.

"Yeah, we don't know that the boss is in a big building in the middle of the mountains north of town." James said. Jessie and Meowth then punched James across the face, knocking him out afterwards.

"A building in the middle of the mountains, huh?" Brandon said as he got up. "Then we no choice but to attack them as quickly as possible. We are going to need your assistance."

Ash nodded, accepting to help, but everyone else just didn't say anything. "Its not really up to us to decide whether to help you guys or not." Zoro said. "Our captain is the only one who can answer."

Everyone looked at Luffy, who was still looking out of the window. "Luffy... what are you.." Nami said before Luffy got up.

"We'll fight..." Luffy said. "This world is very fun to be in and all the people here are peaceful and kind. They do not deserve this kind of thing that is happening right now. We are going right where that orange suit guy is and beat up every single men he has. And once I find this orange suit guy, I am going to shove his face down to the ground where it belongs."

Everyone started to feel happy and more encouraged upon hearing Luffy's words. "Heh, you always say this kind of stuff just when we are about to face something big." Nami said while standing up. "When you decide something, you will always follow it till the end. I guess we have no choice but to agree."

"They better have strong opponents there." Zoro said while resting on the ground.

"Ow! Guess its time to turn my freak on those losers." Franky said while Robin giggled.

"If Nami-san and Robin-chwan are going, then so am I." Sanji said.

"I'll fight too." Chopper said.

"I don't feel like making up a lie right now, since it's obviously pointless. So, I guess the great Usopp will have to save the day once again." Usopp said with a depressed look. Ash, Pikachu and Brandon were happy to hear this. Jessie and Meowth were confused to see such people with great determination. Luffy then did his usual smile and pointed where the helicopter was going.

"Yosh, then we all know what we must do. We shall attack the orange suit guy at morning!" Luffy yelled excitedly.

"We only have 6 hours until deadline, you moron. We only have until sunset." Nami said.

**Meanwhile...**

Members of Team Rocket were walking through the streets like an army. Right next to the stadium was none other than Dimentio, who was amused at his surroundings. "Ah ha ha ha ha! The town is now infested with members of Team Rocket, like a pack of wild cheetahs ganging up on a reindeer." Dimentio said in a amused manner. "Although, it looks like kinda pale to me. I cannot even imagine what this town would look like in a couple of years or so."

A figure was then walking up to Dimentio from behind. Dimentio smiled and turned around to Yojimbo with his dog by his side. "Well if it isn't my good friend, Yojimbo. You showed no mercy to that duo the other day. I must say, I couldn't have done it better myself." Dimentio said.

Yojimbo remained silent, as he merely stared at Dimentio.

"You seem rather disappointed at something. Let me guess, you have found out that the prize money was fake, right?" Dimentio asked. Yojimbo nodded in response. "I should've known. I am deeply sorry for not telling you about this, but if I did, you wouldn't have come here with me in the first place. How about if we go to Mr. Giovanni's place right now and you can ask him for some money for your efforts in the tournament, how does that sound?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes. Now let us go to Mr. Giovanni's place, like a pair of construction workers heading to their boss for a raise." Dimentio said as he and Yojimbo were walking to where Giovanni is.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: That orange suit guy sure has alot of nerve trying to turn Pokemon into bad guys. He may be a rich guy, but that wont stop me from beating him up. Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 34: The attack in Team Rocket's base, The clone pokemon. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

That was my best One Piece preview I can do. It was obviously Luffy who was announcing it. Later!


	34. Pokemon Pt 11

Sorry about the delay again, is just that I have been busy yesterday and I didn't have time to update. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

6 hours until deadline. It was now known that Giovanni was planning to control pokemon all over the world, using Mewtwo as his source. Cassidy and Butch were about to destroy the Strawhats, until Yojimbo sent them away with his sheer power. While this was happening, the streets were starting to get filled with members of Team Rocket. Most of them were barging in the stadium, intending to get rid of anybody who happened to be there. Luckily, the Strawhats were able to get away thanks to Brandon and his helicopter that transported them out of the stadium. Luffy has decided that he will stop Giovanni's cruel plan and will personally attack Team Rocket's headquarters. Will Luffy and the gang stop Giovanni before the time runs out?

Chapter 34: The attack in Team Rocket's base, The clone pokemon

The helicopter where Luffy and the rest are in were heading towards a secret base, hidden in the mountains. The helicopter landed on one of the landing areas before the Strawhats, Ash, Pikachu, and Brandon came out of it. Team Rocket on the other hand were tied up at the moment, unable for them to escape. The base didn't look pretty fancy, but it was told that it was the most secretive base that ever existed.

"So this is the secret base." Usopp said while looking at some people walking around and a huge tent in the middle of them.

"This place is so cool! No wonder it's a seeecret." Luffy said.

"Please don't start with the 'seeecret' thing again." Franky said in a grumpy manner. They walked inside the huge tent and saw a huge crowd inside. What was special about this crowd is that all of them were officer Jennys. This made Sanji jump in joy.

"Twins! Triplets! Quadruplets!! Fiveniblets!!" Sanji yelled in joy.

"That last one wasn't even a word." Usopp said while backslapping the air in front of Sanji.

"Who cares!? I am in heaven!" Sanji said while tap dancing. Most of the officer Jennys were around a square table with a map on it. They were discussing a plan on how to infiltrate Giovanni's base. Unfortunately, they don't seem to be doing good job.

"That wont work! There will be severe casualties if we go with that plan!" Officer Jenny yeled.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Another Officer Jenny asked. Nami sighs, and looks at the map at the table. As soon as she memorizes the map, she went back to her crew to talk about their own plan.

"They call themselves officers, but they don't even know how to work with eachother." Franky commented.

"As long as they are beautiful, that doesn't bother me." Sanji said while looking at one of the officer Jennys.

"We don't have time to make comments. Since they are going to make their own plan, it is best that we make our own." Nami said. "Now I have memorized the map of that fake prize giver's building. It seems to have atleast 100 floors."

"100 floors!? We'll never get all the way up there in time." Usopp said.

"Not all of us are going to go up there. Only Luffy has the advantage to do that." Nami said.

"Me? Why?" Luffy asked. Nami rolled her eyes, and narrowed at Luffy.

"Do I even have to explain it to you? You can simply stretch your body, and spring jump all the way up to the top floor."

"It's 100 floors. Our captain cant spring that far as much I know." Zoro said. "And he can't just go through every floor. I know he is made of rubber, but even he can't do that in less than 6 hours."

"I know that. But there is a staircase room that only goes up and no floors that will stop Luffy. If he uses that, then he can get there with no problem at all." Nami said.

"But what about that cat-looking pokemon? What if he shows up?" Chopper asked.

"Mewtwo won't attack unless Giovanni commands him to." Ash said while folding his arms. "That armor on him must be some sort of brainwashing device. I don't know how Giovanni was able to do that, but I am pretty certain that is the case."

"I cant imagine what that cat thing is capable of. If he has the power to control pokemon all over the world, then he must be really powerful. Even powerful than the CP9." Usopp said while trembling in fear.

"Really!?" Chopper asked in fear.

"I have noticed that creature can teleport. Maybe it concentrates more on mental attacks than physical." Robin said.

"If that's the case, then Luffy doesn't stand a chance." Zoro said as Luffy tilted his head sideways in confusion.

"Hmm? Why dont I stand a chance?" Luffy asked as everyone sighed.

"Anyway, when Luffy goes to attack the fake prize giver, we need to take down most of his men as much as we can." Nami said. "Sanji, Robin, and Franky will get rid of the elite unit in the first floor, and Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper will destroy the power supply." Pichu made a grumpy face at Nami for not mentioning his name. "-sigh-... And the little mouse will help them too." Pichu then got happy again.

"What are you going to do, Nami-san?" Sanji asked.

"I am going to use this thing called 'a private elevator' and get to the top floor and beat the heck out of the fake prize giver as soon as Luffy softens him up for me." Nami said while angrily shaking her fist.

"So you basically going to take all the credit when you defeat an evil man after Luffy softens him up for you?" Usopp asked while narrowing his eyes.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Nami asked.

"No, not at all." Usopp said.

"What do I do?" Ash asked.

"You do what you do best. Sorry, but I dont want to waste my time planning for people that I just met yesterday." Nami said.

"Lazy, cheap girl." Zoro, Usopp, and Franky said simultaneously before Nami hits them on the head.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu said while shaking his head.

"Now that we finally got the plan out of the picture. When do we leave?" Sanji asked. Brandon then came up to the group.

"We are now ready to leave. Are you guys ready?" Brandon asked. Everyone looked at at Luffy, who was positively smiling.

"Yeah, we are ready to go." Luffy said.

"Good, now let's get into the vehicles." Brandon said. The Strawhats got out of the tent to see a huge, yellow car waiting to leave.

"Woah, its a car!" LUffy said, excitedly.

"You know what those things are?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, those are cars that I heard so much about." Luffy said.

"Hey Luffy, back at Hyrule, you did say something about snails driving these cars." Chopper said while looking at the car.

"Oh yeah! There must be one in there right now!" Luffy yelled excitedly as he ran to the car and opened a door to just see an ordinary driver inside. "Aww... nevermind, Chopper. Its just some random guy." Luffy then got in the car all depressed, as well as Chopper. Everyone else got in the car as the driver drove them to Team Rocket's headquarters. As they left, One of the officer Jennys went into the helicopter to check on our Team Rocket trio.

"Alright you three, time to..." officer Jenny said before she then saw that the trio was no longer there except for the rope they were tied up with. "Where did they go?" she asked to herself. The answer to that question was in the trunk of the yellow car the Strawhats are in. They were able to sneak inside the trunk without anybody noticing them, which wasn't really a good idea since they were a rocky roadway, making them bounce all over the trunk. Anyway, The car has now reached towards the Team Rocket's headquarters as the driver parked behind a rock in order avoid unnecessary confrontations.

"Okay, first we watch them for any suspicious activity. And when our backup arrives, we attack. Any questions?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, how about we just attack them right now?" Nami asked.

"Why?" Brandon asked.

"Because Luffy and the mouse boy already left." Nami said while pointing Luffy and Ash, who were charging at the entrance guards.

"Hm?" said one of the guards as he saw Luffy and Ash charging at him. "Hey kids, this ain't no playground. So get lo-"

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy punches the guard across his face as he flew right into the building before passing out. A couple saw what happened and went to attack them, only Pikachu stood in front of him.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commands.

"Pikachuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu creates a thunderbolt around him and shocks the guards out cold. The alarm then went off as huge amount of guards came out of the building and charged at Luffy.

"GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI!" Luffy does a stretched horizontal kick at all of those guards, making them crash into a boulder. The Strawhats quickly got out of the car as soon as Luffy and Ash went charging into the building. They quickly ran through multiple guards, since they didn't have the time to deal with them. They went inside the staircase room and locked the door behind them in order to avoid any confrontations. They looked up and could see nothing but stairs.

"Okay Ash. Hold on to me." Luffy said as Ash nodded before he held on Luffy's back. Luffy then stretched his arms into one of the stair rails and crouched down. "GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!" Luffy springs upwards, going up as high as he could.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Strawhats got in the building and saw more of guards. Zoro and Sanji charged in first and took care of most of them while Franky and Robin took care of the rest.

"Good work you guys." Usopp said while he, and Chopper were leaning on a wall while giving the thumbs up to their crew.

"Okay, this is where we split up. You guys know what to do. Now lets go!" Nami said as everyone went into different paths. Little did they know as Jessie, James, and Meowth got in the building and decided to go where Zoro, Usopp and Chopper went.

"Okay, Chopper. All we have to do is find the electric supply and destroy it." Usopp said while running through the hallways. "The sooner we destroy it, the sooner we can get out of here."

"But what if we encounter bad guys along the way." Chopper asked, who was in his walk point, running besides Usopp.

"Don't worry about that." Usopp said. "We got Zoro by our side, remember? He can take out any guy that we happen to face. Right, Zoro?" Usopp turned around, only to see nobody behind him. Usopp and Chopper stopped running for a second, and saw that Zoro was no longer with them. "WHERE DID HE GO!?"

**In the basement...**

"Now, how did we get here again?" Zoro asked as he and Pichu were now in some sort of maze. Pichu was very confused on how they were able to get here without even knowing how it happened. "Bah, it doesn't matter. All we have do is find some stairs and we can get out of here." Zoro then proceeded to run into some random direction, and since we all know how long this will take, we come back to him later.

**In Giovanni's office...**

Giovanni was looking outside his window until a monitor next to his telephone turned on, revealing an ordinary guy in it. "Sir, we have intruders. They are defeating most of the guards in the front entrance as we speak." said the guard. Giovanni chuckled and looked at the guard in the monitor.

"I expected this to happen." Giovanni said. "Do not fear, soldier. I have multiple units all over this building, not to mention my elite unit and the clone pokemon that professor Nanba is creating. By the time they get here, time would already be up."

"But sir, one of them seems to be heading to the private elevator. You are in danger." the guard said.

"That elevator would only allow one person to get in. What is one person going to do to me? I personally would like to have a little fun before the deadline begins." Giovanni said.

"Okay. But sir, I think you should know that these people are..."

"You are excused, soldier." Giovanni said before pushing a button that turned off the monitor. He then sat down on his chair and awaited his visitor to attack.

**In the lobby...**

Sanji, Robin, and Franky were beating up every guard they happen to come across with. "OCHO FLEUR, CLUTCH!" Robin broke several spines of some guards before entering a big, fancy room.

"For a guy with a bad taste of color for his suit, he knows how to keep a base fancy." Franky said.

"According to Nami-san, their elite unit is suppose to be right here." Sanji said while looking at his surroundings to see nobody else in the room. That is until the floor shook a bit and out came some sort of pokemon made out of rocks. It makes robotic sound and his eyes light up for every couple of seconds (Regirock). Another one came out of the hole, only this is in shape of a big lightbulb, it has a grey color on its sides and in the middle has a black color (Registeel). Another came out of the hole and it looked like a floating iceburg with arms and legs (Regice).

"What are these things?" Franky asked.

"Regice, Re-Regice. RRREEEEGGIIICCEEEE!" Regice fires an ice beam at Franky, who rolls out of the way as the beam froze a plant.

"I believe they are the elite unit." Robin said while crossing her limbs.

"Hmm... If that one can shoot ice, then those other might fire something in their own element." Sanji said. "Like that rock one must use rock attacks and that lightbulb must use... well, something."

"Well aren't you the observant one." Franky said.

"We cant just attack all of them at the same time. We need to split them up individually so we can finish them off quicker. If that doesn't work too well, then we weaken them, and regroup ourselves so we can finish them off in one hit." Sanji said.

"I usually don't agree with you, but I guess I can go with your plan." Franky said as he got into his fighting pose. Regice then started to charge up with another ice beam.

"Why don't we save the talking for later and finish these creatures first?" suggested Robin as Regice fires an ice beam at Franky.

"HOSHI SHIELD!" Franky's left arm turned into a shield, and blocked the beam, only that it frozen Franky's left arm. This didn't seem to bother Franky as he charged towards Regice, and swung his frozen arm across Regice's body. Regice flew back a couple of inches before firing another multiple ice beams at Franky, who dodged most of them, but couldn't avoid the last on as his legs got caught in one of the beams, and were now frozen to the ground. "BEANS LEFT!" Franky fires multiple pellets at Regice, but it didn't seem to affect him much as he began to let out an icy wind at Franky, slowing freezing his legs to his head.

At the same time, Robin was avoiding rocks being thrown by Regirock. "CUATRO FLEUR!" two arms sprouted on each of Regirock's arms and stopped him from throwing anymore more rocks. The hands then forced Regirock to let go of the rock he was somehow holding and let it drop on his head, which dazed it a bit. "OCHO FLEUR, CLUTCH!" arms sprouted out of Regirock, and forced it to break himself in half as its body crumbled to pieces. Surprisingly, Regirock's body formed back together again and started dig underneath the ground, leaving Robin in an alert position. The ground underneath her started as Robin looked down, only for Regirock to crash into her as he came out out of the ground. "Uh!" Robin cried as she fell on the ground in pain.

Sanji was doing multiple kicks at Registeel, who didn't seem to feel much since he obviously made of steel. Registeel swung his steel claw at Sanji who backflipped, and jumped into a wall. He jumped off the wall and did a flying roundhouse kick at Registeel, who spun in circles before crashing into a wall. Before the dust cleared, Registeel came flying out and rammed himself at Sanji to a wall. Sanji managed to lower his pain by raising his foot to Registeel before it could ram to him. Sanji shoved Registeel and jumped towards it, giving Registeel a thrust kick on its torso. Although, this made Registeel to counter with a headbutt to Sanji's head.

Regice continued to do icy wind on Franky, who was now half frozen. Franky noticed a pipe hanging from the ceiling, thus he came up with an idea. "STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launches his right arm to the pipe and grabs hold of it. He then quickly reeled himself out of the frozen state, making him fly across the room, and headed straight to Regice while he was taking skin off his right hand. "STRONG HAMMER!" Franky punches Regice with his steel fist, sending Regice to crash into a wall behind him. Franky then launches his right arm at Regice's body and grabs hold of it. He then throws Regice into a drinking fountain, making water spew out of it after Regice crashed into it.

Robin groggily got up as Regirock was about to smash her with its bulgy arms. Robin rolled out of the way as Regirock smashed the ground instead. Robin got up as Regirock pulled a boulder out of the ground and threw it at Robin. Robin crouched down as the boulder went over her, crashing into another drinking fountain, which made water spew all over the place, wetting Robin and Regirock in the process. Regirock was barely moving due to the water around him as hands grew out of him and the floor to form a catapult. "TREINTA FLEUR, CATAPULT!" the arms launched Regirock into the destroyed drinking fountain, and crashed as Regirock's body was slowly turning into mud.

Sanji was backflipping every beam that Registeel was firing at him. Sanji then jumped on a table and then jumped to a pipe. He span a couple of times before launching himself towards Registeel with both of his feet facing it. Sanji double kicked at Registeel's eyes, causing Registeel to be blind for a couple of minutes. "COLLIER FLIP!" Sanji got on his hands and kicked Registeel underneath its body. Registeel went flying in midair as Sanji jumped after it. Sanji jumped towards Registeel and was now over him. "BASSES-COTES!" Sanji does a downward roundhouse kick that sent Registeel crashing to the ground. While in midair, Sanji started to spin with his feet facing at Registeel "BROCHETTE!" Sanji made a hard impact on Registeel's body before he slowly stopped spinning.

Regice slowly got up as the water around it froze completely. The ice then came off of Regice's body and formed pointy spikes before they were thrown at Franky. Franky charged at Regice while punching away every icy spikes that were being thrown at him. "FRANKY BOXING!" When Franky got close to Regice, he started to punch all over Regice's body. Franky then crouched down and grabbed Regice's body. "FRANKY SUPPLEX!" Franky jumped backwards along with Regice and smashed its head on the ground. Franky then rolls out of the way and raised his right fist back. "FRANKY HOOK!" Franky a delivers a devestating right punch at Regice, causing it to bounce off at every wall before he landed semi-consciously in the middle of the room.

Regirock was able to turn its body from being muddy, and back into solid rock as hands grew out of its head and blocked its eye vision. "DOCE FLEUR..." twelve more hands appeared from the wall next to Regirock as they grew out from every palm until the last one grabbed Regirock around the thighs. "...SPIN!" The arms quickly pulled Regirock's thigh before letting go, causing Regirock to spin uncontrollably. Regirock span so fast that he was levitating in midair. "TRECE FLEUR..." arms sprouted out of the ceiling, and grabbed Regirock's bulky legs "...POUND!" the arms then sent Regirock to slam against a hard wall before the s let go of it, making him land next to Regice.

"PARAGE SHOOT!" Sanji does multiple kicks at Registeel's body, until Registeel shoved him out of the way before charging up a hyperbeam. But Registeel couldn't as Sanji kicked him, making Registeel to fire on itself. The blast sent Registeel flying upward as Sanji jumped after it. "ANTI-MANNER KICK COURSE!" Sanji does a powerful upward kick that sent Registeel right through a couple of ceilings before crashing back down right next to Regirock. Sanji landed right next Robin as Franky ran beside him. "Okay, let's finish them off!" Sanji yelled as he and Franky charged at the elite unit.

"TREINTA FLEUR..." ten arms appeared on each of the Regi pokemon and held them in place. Franky jumped over them while Sanji jumped right at them.

"OEIL SHOOT!" Sanji does a roundhouse kick at the Regi pokemon's eyes, it was so quick that Sanji went right through them.

"SUPAAA HAMMER!" Franky clenches his steel fist with his left hand and lowers on the Regi pokemon, making the ground beneath them crumble in piece.

"...BREAK!" the arms around the Regi pokemon started to squeeze the life out of them until their were no longer flashing. The arms disappeared as the Regi pokemon were now unconscious. "I guess they are finished."

"Phew... that took longer than expected." Franky said while looking at the ground.

"Now that they are out of the picture, lets get rid of those idiots." Sanji said as he, Robin, and Franky ran out of the room and went through the hallways again.

**Back to Usopp and Chopper...**

Usopp and Chopper tiptoed through the hallways, unaware that Jessie, James and Meowth were following them. Usopp and Chopper then saw a door with a sign of a lightning bolt on it. "That must be the room where the power supply is." Usopp said before opening the door and saw a big room with a big machine that said 'Do not touch, electrical supply' on it. "This is it, Chopper. This is the thing we must destroy!"

"How do we destroy it?" Chopper asked.

Usopp pulled out his slingshot from his bag and aimed at the supply. "With just one hit, I can probably..."

"Not so fast!"

Usopp turned around to see Cassidy and Butch with bandages covering their bodies as they came out from hiding behind the power supply. "We won't let you or anybody stop our leader's wishes." Cassidy said while pointing at Usopp.

"Gya! Those are the guys that attacked us with the big robot!" Chopper yelled in fear.

"Y-Yeah. I think that one was called Cassidy, and the other one called Bucko." Usopp said while shaking in fear.

"MY NAME IS BUTCH! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEADS!! MY NAME IS BUTCH!!" yelled Buck-I mean Butch angrily.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter if you know who we are or not. You wont live long to remember us." Cassidy said while taking out her pokeball. "Go, Charizard!" Cassidy throw the pokeball in the air and lets out a big red dragon with its tail on fire.

"Go, Aggron!" Butch yelled as he threw his pokeball in the air and lets out a pokemon that looks like a dinosaur but has a body made of steel. Usopp and Chopper took a few steps back after looking at them for a couple of seconds.

"Wh-Wh-What are those? I didn't see you guys use those at the tournament!" Usopp said while shaking in fear.

"They are only gifts that our leader gave us, since we are his favorites after all." Cassidy said. "Now you will see the great power of Team Rocket. Charizard, go!" Cassidy commands as Charizard was about to attack until smoke started to come out of nowhere. "What the? What is this?"

"Ah ha ha ha ha."

Cassidy recognizes that laughter and looks at the entrance to see that it was none other than Jessie, James and Meowth standing just near the entrance.

"Prepare for trouble, you are going to face with the real thing." Jessie said.

"Make it double, we are going to finish you off in a fast pace." James said.

"As evil as old as the Galaxy."

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny."

"With Meowth, that's me." Meowth said while jumping in joy.

"To protect the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"And Meowth, that's my name."

"Whenever there is peace in the universe..."

"...Team Rocket..."

"...Will be there..."

"...TO MAKE EVERYTHING WORSE!" said the trio while a big red 'R' was behind them. Cassidy and Butch angrily looked at the trio, while they angrily looked back. Usopp and Chopper on the other were now more worried than before.

"Oh no, now we have more trouble to deal with." Usopp said.

"Zip it, twerp. We are not here to get you." Jessie said.

"That's right, we are here to show these two who the original Team Rocket are." James said bravely.

"And we are gonna make sure that they remember us for this." Meowth said while revealing his claws.

"You traitors! How dare you rebel against your superiors!?" Cassidy asked furiously.

"Hmph! Who ever said that we are rebelling? The only thing we are doing is teaching you guys not to steal our spotlight." Jessie said.

"Yeah! We'll teach you not to take the glory in this fic!" James said, obviously breaking the 4th wall like he and his pals always do.

Meowth than points at Usopp and Chopper. "You guys do what you have to do, just don't bother us while we beat up these posers."

"Posers!?" Cassidy got very angry upon hearing that. "I'll teach you who are the posers around here! Charizard attack!" Cassidy commands as Charizard let out a stream of fire towards our favorite Team Rocket trio.

**Back to Zoro and Pichu...**

"Pichu! Pichu!" Pichu yelled who was pointing at the opposite direction where Zoro was going.

"I know where I am going! You don't need to tell me!" yells Zoro while running around the maze, even though he doesn't really know where he is going. There were even signs on the wall that show where to go, but even if Zoro looked at them, he get lost again.

"Piichu, pichu pi!" Pichu yelled while trying to force Zoro's head to face in another direction, but with no luck. Zoro then saw a door in front of him.

"I bet that is the way out." Zoro said as he unsheathes his swords and cuts right through the door. Zoro and Pichu were now in a laboratory. The most notable thing about the labatory was that there are many cages filled with different kinds of pokemon. "What is this place?" Zoro asked while Pichu looks at his surrounding.

"Pichu!" Pichu yelled while pointing at some sort big round machine and there seems to be something in it. Zoro was about to take a closer look until professor Nanba came out of nowhere and surprisingly looked at Zoro and Pichu.

"You! How did you two manage to find this place?" Nanba asked.

"Hmm? Who are you?" Zoro asked.

"Don't change the subject! I don't how you two manage to find this place, but it is clear to me that you must have a great sense of direction." Nanba said as Pichu negatively waved his little paw in front of his face. "It doesn't matter on how you found this place or not. In fact, I am glad that someone came here. That way I can show you my greatest creation yet, the clone machine!" Nanba said while showing off his big and round machine that appeared to be a cloning machine.

"Cloning machine?" Zoro asked.

"Yes, this machine will make clones out of original pokemons. And I have just finished cloning one of the strongest pokemon that was never born in this planet." Nanba said as the doors of the machine opened and out came a pokemon with blue and red tentacles for arms, has pointy, red legs and his face his blue, has no mouth and has a purple gem in its red chest. "I introduce to you, the alien pokemon, Deoxys!"

Zoro looked at Deoxys, who was floating in midair. "Pichu, find a way to get all of these pokemon out of here. I am going to have a little fun for a while." Zoro said as Pichu nodded before jumping off of Zoro's shoulder and ran to some pokemon cages. Zoro unwrapped the bandana on his left arm and wrapped it around his head as he looked at Deoxys with an evil face.

"Let's play..."

**Meanwhile...**

Nami was destroying everything in her path as she finally got to the private elevator. "I finally found it." Nami said as she got in the elevator and pushed a button, allowing the button to go up to the top floor. "This thing is rather fast, but the sooner I get to the top, the better. I can only what Luffy did to him. I cant wait until it is my turn to beat him up." The elevator then reached the top floor as elevator doors opened up letting Nami out. Nami then swung her PCT and smashed it on the ground, with a brave look on her eye.

"Alright you piece of trash. It is my turn to give you some... pain?" Nami said as she nobody but Giovanni, sitting on his chair while petting his Persian like nothing was happening. Nami had such a surprised look on her face, her pupils were no longer in her eyes.

"Oh... it looks I have a visitor." Giovanni said.

"WHERE IS LUFFY!?!?"

**Meanwhile...**

Luffy had a dumb look on his face as he and Ash were now at the rooftop of the building. "Heeey, this isn't the last floor, this is the rooftop." Luffy said, pointing out the obvious.

"I thought we would be at the top floor. How did we get here?" Ash asked.

"Well, it doesn't really matter. All I have to do is to break through this floor and we will be right there in no time." Luffy said as he punches the floor. But it the only thing that did was to injure Luffy's hand. "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow!" Luffy cried while shaking his fist.

"I guess that wont work here." Ash said while letting out a sweatdrop.

"Pikachu.." Pikachu while also sweatdropping.

"Maybe if we go back, we can can find another way in." Ash said as he was about to go back into the staircase room only that the door closed itself.

"Huh?" Luffy said before he turned around to see Mewtwo floating on the other side of the rooftop. Luffy then looked at Mewtwo with a plain face. "Ash..."

"Yeah?" Ash asked.

"You said that this cat thing is controlled by that armor, right?" Luffy asked. "Well I am about to break that armor even if I have to kick his a#$!" Luffy cracks his muscles, and got into his fighting position as Mewtwo narrowed his eyes.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: I got up the stairs like Nami said I should do, but instead I end up fighting with the cat thing. And its kinda funny to hear that Nami is going to fight the orange suit guy instead, ha ha. But their time running out, I have to stop the orange suit guy or... Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 35: Time is running out!, Zoro VS Deoxys. I am gonna be the pirate king!

I think there is about like 2 or 3 more chapters left before this arc is over, so dont try to rush me, a story is never good if its rushed afterall. Later.


	35. Pokemon Pt 12

Ok, just a little more before this arc is over. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

2 hours until deadline. The Strawhats and Ash invaded Team Rocket's base. Sanji, Robin, and Franky have confronted with Regirock, Regice, and Registeel, who were Team Rocket's elite unit and successfully defeated them. Meanwhile, Nami was able to get to the top floor, only that Luffy wasnt there as she expected him to be. He was instead on the roof and was now about to face with the psychic pokemon, Mewtwo. At the same time, Zoro and Pichu got lost (No surprise there) in the basement and ended up in professor Nanba's laboratory. Professor Nanba's clone machine made an exact copy of Deoxys and plans to use it in battle against Zoro. Will Zoro defeat Deoxys?

Chapter 35: Time is running out!, Zoro VS Deoxys

Nami still has the same shocked expression from the last chapter as Giovanni got up from his chair and put his hands on his back. "Now, why would they send a beautiful, yet someone who has a thing for keeping that facial expression for the last couple of minutes here to stop me from accomplishing my goal?" Giovanni asked as Nami was finally able to regain her senses.

"Damn that Luffy. When I get out of this, I am going to..." Nami said to herself while a vain popped out of her head until she looked at Giovanni. "Don't underestimate me. You are going to regret the day you decided to giveaway prizes that you never attended to giveaway to anybody in the first place."

"Oh? So you prefer to get revenge for that instead of the me ruling every pokemon?" Giovanni asked.

"That too, only my crew can do all that hard stuff. The only thing I will be doing for them is kicking your ass!!" Nami yelled while pointing her PCT at Giovanni.

"Hmm... you seem pretty determined upon this." Giovanni said as he sat down on his chair again. "But I am afraid your wish will never happen. For you see, I have something that nobody in this world has."

"And what would that be?" Nami asked.

"Power." Giovanni said. Nami only narrowed her eyes. "People live for power, that is why they do their best to get as much power as they want. The only thing that is standing in their way is their lack of intelligence. Duo to that, they stay in their houses and dream about the things they wish they can do. But we all know that dreams are simply imaginations created by your thoughts. Such nonsense will never come true to those simple people. Only people like me can be the only ones who can get what they want."

"You know something? You are kinda have a point." Nami said with her head hung low.

"Of course I have a point. Now about your..."

"But there is one thing you forgot to mention." Nami said which caught Giovanni's attention. "It's true that there are people who rather dream about their future lives rather than accomplishing them. But for those who work hard for their dreams, even though the odds are greatly against them, they can surely achieve them and live a good life afterwards."

"Hmph... that is something only some simpleton like you would say." Giovanni said.

"I am not surprised to hear that from you... some spoiled, piece of garbage like yourself will never understand." Nami said, which made Giovanni frown.

"It is true that I do not understand about the simple peoples ways, but what I do understand is that they need a ruler. And that ruler will be me. And nobody, including you, will be able to stop me!" Giovanni yelled as a pushes a button on his desk that created a force field around him. "Persian, I know it has been years since we fought together, but it is now time to serve your master once again."

Persian purred with delight as he came out of Giovanni's barrier and faced towards Nami. "You are going to use your pet to fight me?" Nami asked in disbelief.

"Do not be fooled, young lady." Giovanni said. "My Persian is quite unique from all the other kinds. This Persian has the ability to perform almost every pokemon move there is in existence. Normally, I would never use Persian in situations like this, but in this case, It will be your honor to suffer under it's paws!!" As soon as Giovanni said that, Persian charged at Nami, who got into a defensive position.

**Meanwhile...**

Deoxys swung his tentacles at Zoro, who blocked them with his swords. Zoro shoved Deoxys back and swung at it, only it flew upwards to avoid it. "Come on, it must know more than flying!" Zoro yelled while jumping towards Deoxys and does a vertical slash with both swords, only that Deoxys flew sideways to avoid that move as Zoro landed on the ground. Zoro then jumped on wall to wall to get closer to Deoxys, who seemed to change form. Deoxys now has triangle shaped ears and his legs got pointer, so did his tentacles. "Huh?" Zoro said as Deoxys formed an energy orb and fired at Zoro, sending him to crash into a machine.

"Ha ha ha, you have just witnessed Deoxys attack form. You didn't think you can defeat it that easily, did you?" Nanba asked as Zoro got up from the destroyed machine.

"Actually... that would be a bad thing for me." Zoro said. "I would be pretty upset if this match does not turn out as exciting as I hoped."

"Grr.. you think you are so tough!? Deoxys, attack!" Nanba commands as Deoxys flew towards Zoro. Zoro ducked, and slashed at Deoxys abdomen as Deoxys flew out of control, and crashed into a wall. Deoxys emerged from the wall as Zoro noticed that Deoxys abdomen was healing itself. "Did I forget to mention that I was able to make Deoxys so powerful, it can regenerate itself. No matter how many times you cut it, it will always grow back."

"Can you do me a favor, and shut up." Zoro said while pointing one of his swords at Nanba, who was frightened. "I pretty much want to win this battle without you, flapping your gum at me all the time."

"Ah... f-fine! Deoxys doesn't need me here anyway. It can destroy you by itself." Nanba said as he went into a transparent room that is nearly impenetrable. "Deoxys, don't just stand there! Destroy him already!"

Deoxys levitated upwards, and fired another energy orb at Zoro, who dodged out of the way before jumping into a wall, and jumped right to Deoxys. Before Zoro could slash it, Deoxys began to change form again as he got even more skinnier, and now has one tentacle for each side of his body. The back of Deoxys head is elongated and ends with a sharp point. Deoxys dodged Zoro's attack so quickly, he turned into a blur. Zoro landed on the ground and looked at his surroundings for any sight of Deoxys.

"He is faster now...I guess that is its speed form." Zoro said while staying alert.

Deoxys then appeared behind Zoro as Zoro quickly backslashed Deoxys, who quickly got back into his attack form, and blocked the blades with his tentacles. Zoro swings his swords repeatedly with every step forward he took, as Deoxys keeps blocking every strike. Zoro did an upward strike that made Deoxys lose its balance as Zoro then did a thrust before Deoxys, yet again, changed into another form, which made his skin thicker. The blade bounced off of Deoxys instead of impaling as Deoyxs then swung his broad tentacle at Zoro, as the force of the blow sent Zoro flying into a wall. Zoro then came flying out of the wall, and jumped right at Deoxys.

"SANTORYU HYOU: KINTAMA!" Zoro spins with his swords extended, and went right through Deoxys, with several cuts all over its body. Zoro flipped forward in midair, and jumped off a wall, and did a vertical slash over Deoxys' shoulders as Zoro landed on the ground in front of it. Only it wasn't much, as Deoxys completely healed himself again, and the cuts were no longer there. Zoro looks behind his shoulder to see Deoxys raising his broad tentacles over Zoro, and was about smash Zoro with them, until Zoro jumped away, and saw Deoxys transform back into his speed form. Deoxys flies through the laboratory, trying to make Zoro dizzy, which wasn't working.

Zoro closed his eyes, and awaited for Deoxys to strike. He then opened his eyes, and quickly turned around to block Deoxys tentacle. Deoxys repeats this procedure several times, but Zoro quickly blocks Deoxys every attempt to hit him. Deoxys then transforms into his attack form, and fires an energy orb at Zoro in close range, which wasn't a big deal for Deoxys, since he can regenerate itself anyway. Zoro rolls across the ground before getting up, only to get headbutted by Deoxys while it was in his defense form. Zoro's head was now bleeding, but Zoro didn't care as he raises both of his swords in the air while his back was still on the ground.

"NANAJUU-NI POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro swings both of his swords, creating a mid size cutting wave at Deoxys, which made it fly back a couple of feet before regaining its balance. Zoro then gets up, and takes a deep breath, "ICHI GORILLA" his right muscle got bigger "NI GORILLA" his left muscle got bigger. Deoxys went into his speed form, and flew at great speeds towards Zoro. While charging at him, Deoxys transforms to his defensive form, and points his head at Zoro, who raised his arms. "SANTORYU..." Zoro jumps as Deoxys flew even closer "...NIGGORI ZAKE!" Zoro swung all of his swords at Deoxys. The force of their blows created a big light between them as Zoro completed his swing, sending Deoxys straight to a wall.

Before the dust could clear, multiple energy orbs came flying out of the direction where Deoxys crashed into as Zoro swung most of them away with his sword while some of them went by him. After the last energy orb was fired, Deoxys was already behind Zoro in his speed form. Zoro backflipped over Deoxys before Deoxys could hit him with his tentacle. Zoro lowered his swords at Deoxys, who just barely dodged as his pointy foot got cut. This made Deoxys move slow enough for Zoro to see him. Zoro charged at Deoxys, and sliced it's head off as the body limplessly rolled across the ground. Zoro looked at the body to see that the head regenerated on Deoxys has it begin to levitate again.

"I guess cutting the head off wont do any good either." Zoro said before he started to block multiple tentacle swings by Deoxys. The crystal in Deoxys chest started to glow as it formed a dark barrier around it, causing Zoro to lose his guard. Deoxys tentacles then formed into hands and punched Zoro in the gut. Zoro staggered a bit as Deoxys went into his attack form, and fired an energy orb at Zoro, exploding upon impact. As Zoro was on the ground, he saw Deoxys flying straight at him. Zoro rolled out of the way as Deoxys impaled the ground with his tentacles. Deoxys then used his free tentacle to try to stab Zoro again, but Zoro kicked it in the face, causing it to back off.

Zoro rolls forward and does an upward slash at Deoxys body, which quickly regenerates afterwards. Zoro then jumped in the air and tries to slash Deoxys head off again, but Deoxys blocks his attack and counters by letting out an electrical ray at Zoro. After the attack, Zoro was completely paralyzed as Deoxys went into his neutral form and started to form another orb of energy until he was zapped with electricity from behind. Deoxys turned around to see Pichu, who was breathing heavily after performing a thunderbolt. Deoxys was about to fire the orb at him, until Zoro slashed the back of its knees, causing it to fire the roof, which some of the debris fell on Deoxys.

Zoro gets up, and angrily looks at Pichu. "Do not interfere! Just get those pokemon things out of those cages!" Zoro yelled while Pichu nodded nervously before trying to find a way to free the caged pokemon. Just as that happened, Deoxys quickly got out of the rubble and charged at Zoro, who angrily looked back and got into his fighting stance. "GYUUKI YUZUME!" Zoro dodges Deoxys attack and quickly slashes right through Deoxys, separating his legs from its body. However, the legs reattached to the body soon afterwards as Deoxys then formed another dark barrier around itself, and was slowly closing in on Zoro, who was getting away from it.

"SANTORYU..." Zoro stopped running and plunged his swords at the dark barrier. He then pulls the swords out as the blades were now covered in darkness "...YAMI ZAKE! (Dark slash)" Zoro did a cross slash with his swords, which made a dark wave go right through Deoxys' dark barrier, and covered Deoxys with a dark flame before it went crashing into a wall. Zoro then ran at where Deoxys crashed, and thrusted sword through the dust. The dust cleared, and Deoxys wasn't even there. Instead, he was behind Zoro, and slashed him across his back. "GAH!" Zoro cried in pain before he pulls his sword out and does a horizontal slash at Deoxys, who moves back to avoid, and then counters by swinging his tentacles vertically at Zoro, who blocks them with his swords.

Zoro and Deoxys push eachother with great force as electric sparks were coming from between them. The sparks were slowly blinding Deoxys, making it to lower his force towards Zoro. Zoro was able to push Deoxys back and slashed it, but Deoxys went into his defense mode, making the blade bounce off of it, causing Zoro to lose his balance. Deoxys quickly transforms his tentacles into arms, and grabs Zoro's face, and rams his head into a wall. Deoxys was about to do that again, until Zoro stabbed it in the gut. Deoxys staggered a few feet back rolled behind it, and slashed it across the thighs. Zoro quickly jumped in front of Deoxys, and does a downward slash at Deoxys.

Deoxys now has big cuts in the front and the back of its body, as Zoro raised his swords in the air. "HYAKU-HACHI POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro swings all his swords, creating a large cutting wave that impacted on Deoxys, creating an explosion. The dust cleared and there was the crystal, which was in Deoxys chest, was floating in the air as Deoxys' body formed once again. Deoxys spread out his tentacles and made clones of himself, only they purple instead of red. "Well this is kinda fun." Zoro said before he charges at Deoxys again.

**Meanwhile...**

We are now back at the power supply where Jessie and James were fighting Charizard and Aggron with their Seviper and Cacnea. "Come on, Cacnea! Use pin missile!" James commands as Cacnea fires multiple needles at Aggron, but didnt do much as most of the needles bounced off of it.

"Aggron, use earthquake!" Butch commands as Aggron jumps in the air, and lands on the ground, creating an earthquake that made Cacnea lose its balance. Aggron then punches Cacnea, causing to fly right into James' face, which was really painful for him.

"Seviper, use poison tail!" commands Jessie as Seviper leapt in front of Charizard, and swung it's tail at it.

"Charizard, dodge it and use flamethrower!" Cassidy commands as Charizard jumped back to avoid Seviper's poison tail, and countered by breathing out a fire at it, almost burning it into crisp. Charizard stopped breathing out fire, and used its tail to whack Seviper right into Jessie, crashing to a wall afterwards.

"I'll teach you who the tough pokemon is!" yells Meowth while charging at Aggron and Charizard, who were just standing there. They just simply kicked Meowth right next to the semi-concious Jessie and James. At the same time, Usopp was placing something to the power supply while Chopper was worried for Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Usopp, I am worried about those guys. Are they going to be okay?" Chopper asked worryingly.

"Don't worry about them, Chopper." Usopp said while unscrewing something out of the power supply. "As long as they can distract them, then we should be fine."

Jessie, James and Meowth groggily got up, as well as their pokemon, while Cassidy and Butch just laughed at them. "Come on now, Jessie. What makes you think you and your loser team can beat us?" Cassidy asked. "Your pokemon are so weak, they couldn't even defeat a caterpie if they wanted to."

"Yeah, you can even make a Lugia weak with your kind of training skills. The only thing you guys can do is make a new Team Rocket member look good." Butch said. Butch and Cassidy then laughed at them again as James angrily looks at them.

"SHUT UP!" James yelled which made Cassidy and Butch silent and startled. "We may not be one of the greatest Team Rocket members that ever existed, nor we may not be the strongest. But we have something that none other Team Rocket member has, and that is the guts to try and try again!"

"James..." Jessie said, kinda shocked to see James with such determination.

"We have our pride and dignity thrown away too many times already." James said while tears came out of his eyes. "This would make any other Team Rocket member quit, but not us! We will continue to reach our goals even if we have to die to achieve it!!"

Chopper stood amaze at James' speech and Usopp felt the same, only he tried hard not to show it and continued to work on the power supply. Cassidy and Butch however, were not amused by this, they were angry instead.

"Do you actually think that is true!? I'll just end you and your loser team's life to end your pathetic misery once and for all! Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Cassidy commands as Charizard took a deep breath.

"That's it! I cant just sit here, and watch this anymore!" Chopper yelled while taking out a rumble ball. "RUMBLE BALL!" Chopper ate the rumble and transformed into his walk point before charging into battle. Charizard breathed out a stream of fire to the trio as they hugged eachother for dear life. "GUARD POINT!" Chopper's fur grew all over his body, and was now a big furball as he stood in front of the Team Rocket trio, and blocked the fire with his fur.

"What!?" Cassidy yelled in surprise as Charizard stopped breathing out of fire to see Chopper was still intact. "JUMP POINT!" Chopper transformed into his jumping point, and grabbed the Team Rocket trio, jumping into a safe place. "Are you guys okay." Chopper asked to the very confused and scared Team Rocket.

"Uh... yeah." Jessie said.

"Thanks... for the help." James said.

"We... appreciate it." Meowth said. Chopper nodded kindly before jumping back down, where Charizard and Aggron where at. "These guys just continue to surprise me with their freakish abilities."

"Hey James, where did that burst of courage came from? That wasn't like you back there." Jessie said.

"Um... why, I don't know. I just got really mad all of a sudden. I didn't really know what I was thinking at all." James said.

"Figures." Meowth as he looks down to look down where Chopper is at.

"Just what kind of a pokemon is this?" Cassidy asked. "Is this thing even a pokemon at all? Grr... who cares right now!? Charizard, attack!" commands Cassidy as Charizard flew towards Chopper.

"ARM POINT!" Chopper's muscles got huge and stopped Charizard in midair. Chopper moved his right hoove back before thrusting it at Charizard's face, making Charizard fly right through a wall next to the power supply.

"Woah!? What the heck was that!?" Butch gasped. "Aggron, get him!" Butch commands as Aggron charged at Chopper. Aggron pushes Chopper with his claw while Chopper pushes it back with his hooves. Just as Aggron was using all of his strength, Chopper immediately turned into his normal point, making Aggron lose his balance, and fell down after Chopper ran from under its feet. Chopper transforms into his heavy point and grabs Aggron's tail. He spun Aggron a couple of times before letting him fly right into Charizard.

"BRAIN POINT, SCOPE!" Chopper transforms into his normal point, and puts hooves together while looking at the drowzy Aggron and Charizard.

"Grr... I'll teach that little freak not to mess with our pokemon!" Butch yelled as he was about to take out a stun gun until...

"HISSATSU TAMAGOBOSHI!" Butch got hit in the face by a rotten egg as the egg cracked open by impact.

"Ahh!! What is this!? I cant breath!!" Butch yelled while trying to get the egg yolk out of his face. Cassidy then looks at the one who fired that rotten egg, which turned out to be Usopp.

"You have to get through me if you want to injure my pokemon!!" Usopp yelled. "Choppermon, you deal with those super strong pokemon while I handle these weak guys!!" Chopper nodded as Usopp aimed at Cassidy and Butch.

**Back to Zoro...**

Zoro was slashing at every replicate that came out of Deoxys, while the real Deoxys was in a far distance from him. "Get over here and fight!" Zoro yelled while slashing the last replicate. Deoxys went into his Attack form, and flew at Zoro. He began swinging his sharp tentacles at Zoro, who was blocking every slash. Deoxys then levitates away from Zoro, and fires another energy orb, which Zoro cuts in half before it exploded to a wall behind him. Deoxys then appeared and thrusted all his tentacles at Zoro, who managed to block with two of his swords. The force of the attack made Zoro slid back a few feet while still standing.

Deoxys quickly appeared behind Zoro, and grabbed him underneath his shoulders. He then created a dark barrier around itself again and damages Zoro continuously. "GAAAHHHHH!!!" Zoro cried in pain until he manages to break free from Deoxys' hold and slash at it, but Deoxys quickly dodged it. Zoro quickly backflips as Deoxys appeared in front of him. Deoxys didn't realize that Zoro backflipped as Deoxys turned around only for Zoro to slash at it. While Deoxys was at a groggy state, Zoro jumps to the ceiling, and spirals himself downwards at Deoxys, making an explosion of dust upon impacting the ground.

The dust cleared, revealing Zoro crouching on the ground while breathing at a heavy rate. "Damn, no matter what I do to it, its just going to recover itself. There must be a way to defeat it." Zoro said while getting on his feet. Zoro then looks behind him to see Deoxys with 3 energy orbs at each side of his body. Deoxys fired the orbs at Zoro, who jumps right between them before they caused an explosion. While in midair, Zoro slashes at Deoxys with all of his swords, but Deoxys blocks them with his tentacles before shoving Zoro back. Zoro then realizes something important about Deoxys.

"I think I figured it out. The only time when you block is when I attack your chest. Which means that your weak point is that crystal." Zoro said while pointing at the purple crystal in Deoxys' chest. Professor Nanba, who was still inside the transparent room, was now worried.

"Curses, he already figured it out!" Nanba said in frustration. "Deoxys, I dont care if you destroy the lab, finish him off now!"

Deoxys then pointed his tentacles in front of itself and started to form a Hyper Beam as the orb in front of it started to form. The pokemon in the cages all started to cry and scream as Pichu tried to to calm them down. "Hmph... one more strike and that would finish this." Zoro said while putting two of his swords away. "Now I must focus the energy within me to take you down."

Zoro then started to concentrate, but it was really hard due to all noise the pokemon were making. This Zoro angry little by little as a vain popped out of his forhead. A couple of seconds passed and another vain popped out of his forehead as Zoro very angrily looks at the caged pokemon.

"SHHUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTT UUUUPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!" Zoro yelled so loud, it made everyone in the room quiet. Zoro took a deep breath and pointed his sword at Deoxys. He crouched down as Deoxys' orb was getting bigger. "ITTORYU..."

"Now, Deoxys! FIRE!" yells Nanba.

"...BUGIN HOU! (Silver mist cannon)" Before Deoxys could fire its Hyper Beam, Zoro quickly appeared in front of it and thrusted his sword right through Deoxys' crystal. The force of the thrust also destroyed everything behind Deoxys, which was only machinery and such. Nanba had his eyes popping out of his head as the transparent room he was in was destroyed as well. Deoxys stood their emotionless as Zoro pulled his sword out of it. Deoxys then started to disperse before the crystal shattered in pieces. Nanba stood on his knees, unwilling to believe at what just happened.

"This... is impossible." Nanba said until he realized that Pichu was in front of him. "Huh?"

"PICHUUUUUUUUU!" Pichu did a thunderbolt at Nanba, shocking him intensely before he passed out. "Pichu." Pichu said happily. Pichu then heard a thump as he turned to see Zoro on his back exhausted. Pichu ran to Zoro's side to see if he is okay.

"I'm okay, just tired." Zoro said. Pichu smiled and licked Zoro's cheek. "Uh... did you find the way to get these pokemon out of their cages?" Zoro asked. Pichu looks around to see a red lever on a wall that was still intact. Pichu jumps to the lever, and pushes the lever down as all the pokemon cages opened at the same. Many cute and tiny pokemon like Pichu came out of their cages and looked at Zoro. "Oh please don't tell me you guys are going to..." Zoro said before all the pokemon went to Zoro got on top of him, cuddling him as they were unaware that their combined weight was crushing Zoro.

"Gah... GET OFF!" Zoro yelled, but the pokemon didn't pay attention to him. There was no pokemon left that wasn't hugging him, and that was a Snorlax. "AHHHH!!!" Zoro cried as his eyes popped out of his head as the Snorlax joins the pokemon by jumping up in the air, and smashing them with his enormous weight, crushing the pokemon, not to mention Zoro, who passed out.

"Pichu." Pichu said while tilting his head sideways, and sicking his tongue out.

**At the rooftop...**

The staredown between Luffy and Mewtwo continued as Ash decided to say something. "Luffy, do you have any ideas on how to take that armor off of Mewtwo?"

"Well I guess it won't let us near it." Luffy said. "So I suppose we have to knock him out cold."

"Luffy, Mewtwo is not like any other pokemon." Ash said. "It's psychic, it can move things and people with his mind. It will not be an easy task."

"So? I will still beat him up." Luffy said. Luffy then charges at Mewtwo, who is not even moving around. "GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy stretches his fist back "PISTOL!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: There is not much time left. I must finish this cat thing right now if I want to save this world from chaos. Wait a minute, isnt that...what is he doing here? Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Gotta fight'em all!, Luffy VS Mewtwo. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Well the main arc battle will happen in the next chapter, so like usual, it will take me long to update. Later.

OFF-TOPIC: Of all the random things, Sakurai included a pokemon trainer from the pokemon video games in Brawl. Now I believe that anybody can be in Brawl now.


	36. Pokemon Pt 13

When I said this will take me some time to finish, I meant it. Anyway, The battle between between Luffy and Mewtwo has finally arrived. This is the longest chapter I have ever typed. Have fun!

* * *

1 hour left till deadline. Zoro faced a powerful pokemon known as Deoxys. Despite the ability to regenerate itself, Zoro found its weakpoint and defeated it, releasing the caged pokemon as well. Meanwhile, Luffy and Nami are just about to face the two keys that can take control of the world. Will they be able to stop them before time runs out?

Chapter 36: Gotta Fight'em all!, Luffy VS Mewtwo

"GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy run towards Mewtwo while stretching his arm backwards "...PISTOL!" Luffy thrusts his arm at Mewtwo, but Mewtwo simply tilted his head sideways to avoid it. Luffy's arm went back to its normal position as Luffy did a roundhouse kick at Mewtwo, who simply lowered his head to avoid it. Luffy then grabbed Mewtwo by the shoulders, only for Mewtwo to create a dark aura around it, causing Luffy to let go. Luffy angrily looks at Mewtwo and charges at him again. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly punches at Mewtwo, but Mewtwo simply moves its body around, avoiding every punch Luffy delivers.

When Luffy was finished punching, Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue as small, dark pillars came from the ground and were heading straight to Luffy. Luffy rolled out of the way as the dark pillars disappear. "GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI!" Luffy does a stretched horizontal kick at Mewtwo, who teleported out of the way and reappeared at the same spot after Luffy finished his attack. Luffy was now getting frustrated as he stretches his arm back. "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy punches right at Mewtwo, only Mewtwo waved his hand to stop Luffy's punch in midair. "What!?" Luffy gasped as Mewtwo waved his hand in different directions, forcing Luffy's hand to make a knot around his own arm.

"AHH!!" Luffy gasped as Mewtwo waved his hand once more, sending Luffy's knotted arm right into his face. Luffy fell to the ground as Ash and Pikachu ran to his side.

"Luffy! Are you alright?" Ash asked worryingly.

"Nyaaah! He made a knot out of my own arm." Luffy whined as he was trying to untangle the knot. When he did, he stood up and looked at Mewtwo, who was has even moved from that spot since the battle began. "How am I suppose to hit this guy if he doesn't let me?

"That is what I was telling you before." Ash said. "Just attacking him head on wont work that well, we need to come up with a plan."

"There is no time for a plan! YAAAAAAAARGGHHH!" Luffy yelled as he charges at Mewtwo again. "GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy thrusts his stretched leg at Mewtwo, who disappears to avoid it. Mewtwo then reappears in front Luffy and gives him a glare, which made Luffy dizzy. Mewtwo then used telekinesis grabs Luffy and throws him forward while firing small shadow balls at him. Luffy took the first 3 hits, but was able to dodge the last one before he perfectly landed. Luffy then rushes at Mewtwo and quickly rolls behind it. "GOMU GOMU NO UPPERCUT!" Luffy was about to do an uppercut, but Mewtwo blocked it by creating an invisible barrier behind itself as Luffy's fist bounced off of it.

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy uses the same fist to punch Mewtwo, but Mewtwo once again used telekinesis stopped his fist. Mewtwo then forced Luffy to hit himself with his own fist as Luffy rolled across the floor and almost fell off the roof. Luffy got up and jumped above right at Mewtwo. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly punches at Mewtwo, but Mewtwo teleported behind Luffy, grabbed him telekinetically, and spiraled him around itself before throwing him up in the air. "Woah!" Luffy yelled while spiraling upwards in the air before he started to fall down. Before Luffy could have a rough landing, Mewtwo quickly appeared next to him and knocked him away with it's tail.

"Luffy!" Ash yelled as Luffy was now falling off of the building. Luffy then quickly stretches his arm, and grabs the edge of the roof.

"GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!" Luffy springs himself upwards and was able to get above the building. Unfortunately, Mewtwo appeared above Luffy and knocked him down by swinging his tail vertically at him. Luffy crashed to the floor, creating screen of dust around him. It didn't take long for Luffy to attack again as his arms quickly stretched out of the dust screen and grabs Mewtwo by its shoulders. "GOMU GOMU NO MARUNOKO!" Luffy then came out of the dust screen, doing several front flips as he was getting closer to Mewtwo.

As Luffy was about to give Mewtwo a devastating headbutt, Mewtwo simply teleports just before Luffy could hit him. Luffy then spirals uncontrollably in the air as Mewtwo appears on the ground as it started to charge up a shadow ball. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Mewtwo turns around to see Pikachu was about to fire an electrical charge at it. Mewtwo stops charging his shadow ball and forms a barrier around itself in order to block it. As Mewtwo's barrier disappeared, Mewtwo failed to notice that Luffy was flying straight towards it.

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy was now able to punch the distracted Mewtwo as the force of the punch sended Mewtwo face-first to the floor. Luffy perfectly landed on the ground and panted as Mewtwo slowly got up and looked at Luffy, with his helmet that seems to have not been damaged at all. "Maaan, his helmet is strong." Luffy said as Ash and Pikachu ran to his side.

"I guess it is going to take alot more than punches to break his armor." Ash said. "Maybe if we work together, we can destroy it."

"Heh, I guess your right. Nothing beats teamwork." Luffy said while cracking his fists. "Okay yellow mouse, lets go!"

"Pikachu!" replies Pikachu as he and Luffy went charging at Mewtwo.

**Meanwhile... (50 minutes left)**

Nami dodged as Persian hit the window with its head, causing the whole room to shake. Nami was surprised to see the whole room shake by the power of Persian and to see the window not to have a scratch. "How is it that such a strong pokemon such as this cannot destroy a window?" Nami asked.

"Ha ha ha! Did you think that my office is made out of carboard and plastic?" Giovanni asked. "This entire room is just as durable as steel. You can attack as much as you like, you will not ruin my office."

"Steel, huh? What a waste. I know an idiot that can cut this room in half. But the only thing that matters right now is to get rid of your stupid cat!" Nami yelled as she swings her PCT at Persian, who jumps back to avoid it.

"You must be daydreaming, because such nonsense will never happen! Persian, use thunderbolt!" Giovanni commands as Persian emitted an electrical current around itself before firing a thunderbolt at Nami.

"Wha!?" Nami gasped before she barely dodges the thunderbolt. She then gets up and looks at Persian. "That is the same move that mouse can do. How can it...?"

"I wasn't bluffing when I said that my persian could do almost every pokemon move there is." Giovanni said. "It is all thanks to my researchers, who trained and forced Persian to master them in order to become the strongest pokemon that ever existed within Team Rocket."

"I kinda figured that. And to think that I ALMOST thought that you were some professional pokemon trainer. But now that you revealed your way of training, I can now say that you are nothing more but a mere sell out!"

Giovanni frowned once again and pointed at Nami. "What do you know!? Persian, use thunderbolt again!" Giovanni commands as Persian fired another thunderbolt at Nami, only this time, she was ready.

"THUNDER BALL!" Nami swings her PCT, creating a thunder ball that cancelled with Persian's thunderbolt upon impact.

"Hmm... looks like your weapon is the only thing that is stopping me from beating you." Giovanni said. "Too bad that wont be for long." Giovanni said as Nami and Persian got ready to attack eachother again.

**Meanwhile... (45 minutes left)**

"Pikaaachuuuuuuuu!!" Pikachu fires a thunderbolt at Mewtwo, who levitates backwards to avoid it. Mewtwo then turned around to see Luffy was about to attack, only Mewtwo teleported away just in time as Luffy hit the floor, which injured Luffy as his hand got swollen. Mewtwo appeared as Pikachu charged at Mewtwo with great speed and jumps above it. Pikachu's tail then glowed white as he swung its tail at Mewtwo, who moves out of the way as Pikachu hit the floor, making a really small crack. Mewtwo knocks away Pikachu with his tail. Pikachu recovered in midair and fires another thunderbolt at Mewtwo, who blocks with his barrier before firing a shadow ball at Pikachu.

"GOMU GOMU NO FUUSEN!" Luffy jumps between the shadow ball, and Pikachu before inflating himself, making the shadow ball bounce off of him and right towards Mewtwo, who made the ball disappear with a flick of its wrist. Even though he managed to bounce the ball away, it still damages Luffy, but Luffy ignored the pain as he charges at Mewtwo. Luffy does a right horizontal punch, which Mewtwo dodges, followed by a left horizontal punch, which Mewtwo dodges again, and ends his combo with a kick, but once again, Mewtwo dodges it. Mewtwo telekinetically grabs Luffy and pushes to the ground beneath itself before slamming its tail on his body.

After the attack, Mewtwo sees Pikachu at it again. Mewtwo fires multiple shadow balls at Pikachu, who zips through place to place to dodge while still running towards Mewtwo. Pikachu then jumps at Mewtwo's face, delivering a skull bash to it's head. Mewtwo quickly countered by telekinetically grabbing Pikachu and was about to let it fall of the building.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled as Luffy grabs Mewtwo's tail while he was still laying on the ground and started to squeeze it with all of his strength. The pain caused Mewtwo to slam Pikachu on Luffy. Mewtwo's hand was then covered with a dark flame as he lowered it at Luffy and Pikachu, causing a small, dark explosion that sent both of them flying backwards.

After they landed hard on the floor, they groggily got up and looked at eachother. They then nodded as they charged at Mewtwo at same time. Pikachu fires a thunderbolt at Mewtwo, who teleports and reappears in the sky. Mewtwo then noticed Luffy was jumping straight towards it. Mewtwo stops him in midair and telekinetically pushes him down as Pikachu jumps on Luffy and then jumps towards Mewtwo before firing another thunderbolt at it. Mewtwo teleports out of the way, but suddenly got hit across the face by Luffy's fist. Mewtwo was a little dazed as Luffy grabs on to a standing pole behind it as Pikachu jumped on Luffy's stretched arm and begins to run at Mewtwo while running on it.

"GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!" Pikachu jumps in the air as Luffy springs himself at Mewtwo without letting go of the pole as Mewtwo flew upwards to avoid him. It then saw Pikachu above itself as Pikachu swung its tail down at Mewtwo, who blocked with his barrier. Mewtwo then telekinetically grabs Pikachu, but before it could do anything else, he got tackled from behind by Luffy, who used the pole from earlier in order to get to it. As Mewtwo spiraled upwards, Pikachu jumps and grabs hold of one of Luffy's wrist as Luffy jumps off the building and grabs the pole again and springs himself above Mewtwo.

"GOMU GOMU NO THUNDER PISTOL!" Luffy stretches his arm, which Pikachu was still holding as Luffy punches Mewtwo at the same time Pikachu let out a thunderbolt at him, thus creating a thunder punch. Mewtwo then fell limplessly at the ground as Luffy and Pikachu landed perfectly on it instead. The dust cleared to see Mewtwo with a dark flame surrounding it's right hand. Mewtwo then flies at Luffy and then points his palms at him, creating a dark flame in front of it. Luffy jumps over it, but Mewtwo quickly stops and telekinetically grabs Luffy. Pikachu was about to stop Mewtwo, until Pikachu slapped Pikachu away with it's tail. Mewtwo then throws Luffy at the opposite direction it was facing, which was somehow alot more powerful then his other throws.

Luffy then grabs a pole at the corner of the roof while in midair and swings himself back to the roof. Luffy then lets go of the pole and goes flying straight to Mewtwo, who flies up and slams Luffy down with its tail. Mewtwo failed to notice that Pikachu was flying down at Mewtwo, with its head hung low. Pikachu then gave a downward headbutt at the back of Mewtwo's head, which made a visible shockwave that went all over the roof. Luffy then grabs Mewtwo by the neck and gets up before stretching his leg back. "GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy kicks Mewtwo in the gut as it appeared to be losing consciousness, but somehow maintained its focus as he telekinetically forced Luffy to let go.

He then held Luffy telekinetically in the air as it then did a shadow punch across Luffy's face. "GYAAAHH!" Luffy cried in pain as a dark flame covered his face. Mewtwo was about to do another shadow punch until Pikachu intended to attack Mewtwo with its tail. Mewtwo let's go of Luffy and blocks Pikachu's tail and fires a small shadow ball at Pikachu afterwards. Mewtwo then looks back at Luffy, who entangled his arms and legs all around Mewtwo's body, unable for it to move. "GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy stretches his neck back "... KANE!" Luffy then was about to give Mewtwo a headbutt, but Mewtwo teleported away, making Luffy headbutt the floor instead.

"OOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!" Luffy cried while holding his head in pain. Mewtwo then appeared behind him, and was about to do a shadow punch at the back of his head, only Pikachu stopped it by ramming its head into it. Mewtwo stumbled a couple of inches back as Pikachu ran around its back and does a thunderbolt at Mewtwo's tail. Mewtwo stumbles in pain as Luffy angrily got up, and gave Mewtwo an uppercut across it's jaw, which sended Mewtwo flying up in midair. Pikachu then jumped on Luffy's back as Luffy jumps at Mewtwo and entangled his arms and legs all around Mewtwo's body again. "GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy stretches his neck back as sparks started to come out of Pikachu's cheeks.

"...THUNDER KANE!" Luffy delivers a headbutt at Mewtwo's head at the same time Pikachu let out a thunderbolt. Mewtwo fell paralyzed to the ground as a couple of sparks were coming out of his armor. Pikachu then landed on Mewtwo as Luffy charged at it with both of his arms stretched back. Pikachu let out a thunderbolt which made Mewtwo get up as Luffy got closer to it. "GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" Luffy hits Mewtwo with both of his palms as Mewtwo rolled across the ground in pain. The dust cleared to see Mewtwo still standing.

Mewtwo then raised its arms in the air to form dark spikes out of thin air. Mewtwo then swung its arms forwards as the spikes were launched at Luffy and Pikachu. Luffy and Pikachu had no choice but to jump in order to avoid them as the spikes impaled the ground. Mewtwo then appeared in front of them while they were still in midair and telekinetically grabbed them both at the same time. It then started to ram Luffy and Pikachu into eachother several times before they were spiraled around Mewtwo and then launched in up in the air. Mewtwo then teleported above Luffy and Pikachu and covered itself with a dark aura before he tackled them, making them crash down to the floor as fast as a rocket.

"No!" Ash yelled as he then angrily looks at Mewtwo. "Mewtwo, snap out of it! Don't you remember who I am?" Ash asked. Mewtwo then looked at him and threw a shadow ball at Ash. Pikachu groggily got up and saw that Mewtwo's shadow ball was about to hit Ash. Pikachu ran as fast as it could and was able to jump in between the shadow ball and Ash.

"Pikaaaaa!!!" Pikachu cried in pain as the shadow ball exploded on its back upon impact. The force of the explosion made Pikachu crash into Ash and rolled them over to the corner of the rooftop. Luffy groggily got up and saw that Pikachu and Ash were unconscious. This made Luffy very angry as he angrily looked at Mewtwo.

"You... BASTARD!!!" Luffy yelled while charging at Mewtwo and swings his right fist.

**Meanwhile... (35 minutes left)**

Sanji, Robin, and Franky were getting rid of members of Team Rocket, but no matter how many they beat, more of them would just show up. "Damn it! They just keep coming." Sanji said while kicking one of the members out cold.

"Take it easy, bro. No matter how many they are, we can still take them down." Franky said while firing a missile at a Team Rocket group.

"That is the problem. We don't have much time left until that man in the orange suit takes over every pokemon in existence. We do not have the time to fight these people." Robin said while breaking several spines.

"Tsk... then lets just attack right through them!" yells Franky as then a huge group of Officer Jennys stormed in the building and started to beat up every team rocket member upon sight. This made Sanji so happy as one of the Officer Jennys came up Sanji, Robin, and Franky and saluted them.

"We will take care of things from here. You guys go and stop Giovanni." said the officer Jenny as Sanji's visible eye catched on fire.

"YOSH! LETS GO!" Sanji yelled as he, Robin, and Franky ran through the hallways. They then saw the private elevator that Nami got on a couple of chapters earlier, only that there was no elevator as Sanji kicked through the glass door.

"What do you think you are doing? Why dont we just go up the staircase?" Franky asked as Sanji angrily looked at him.

"WE DONT HAVE TIME FOR THAT! THIS PLACE IS THE ONLY WAY TO GET TO WHERE NAMI-SAN IS AT!!" Sanji yelled as he then happily looked at Robin. "Robin-chwan, will you please do the honors?"

"Of course." Robin said, kindly as she crossed her limbs. "DOSCIENTOS FLEUR!" a ladder of arms came out of the wall and more of them started to grow towards the top. Sanji quickly, yet carefully went up the ladder of hands as well as Robin.

"Oi! We can just push this elevator button so that the elevator would come down and take us up instead!" yells Franky, but Sanji ignored him as he went further up. "What an idiot." Franky said as he didn't want to climb the hands, so he decided to climb up the wall instead, which kinda takes longer.

**Meanwhile... (30 minutes left)**

Luffy tries to punch Mewtwo, but Mewtwo continues to dodge his attacks. Mewtwo the delivers a shadow punch at Luffy's face again, only this didn't make Luffy stumble, it actually made him angrier than before.

"You call that a PUNCH!?" Luffy yelled as he delivered a nasty right punch across Mewtwo's face. This made Mewtwo stumble a bit, but quickly giving another shadow punch at Luffy. Luffy and Mewtwo then started punch eachother rapidly, showing no sign of getting tired whatsoever. Luffy gets even more angrier upon every hit he receives as he started to punch Mewtwo even harder. Mewtwo couldn't keep up with Luffy as it was now getting punch repeatedly.

"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy accelerated his punches, punching Mewtwo even faster now. Luffy stopped and jumped away from Mewtwo, who was too daze to do anything at the moment. "GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI!" Luffy does a stretched horizontal kick and kicked Mewtwo's neck. Mewtwo went flying across the roof and crashed on to the floor. Even though Mewtwo was damaged all over his body, including its neck that somehow was still intact, Mewtwo groggily got up and faced towards Luffy. Mewtwo was then covered by a light green aura that somehow recovers every wound it received throughout this entire battle. "Hey! That's cheating!" Luffy yelled as Mewtwo charges at him.

Mewtwo swings its tail horizontally at Luffy, who backflips and counters with a punch, but Mewtwo ducks under it and thrusts it's hands at Luffy's gut, creating an orb of dark fire as well. Luffy stumbled a few feet back while getting the dark fire off of his vest while Mewtwo was charging up a shadow ball. Once it was finished, Mewtwo fires the shadow ball at Luffy, who barely dodges it as the shadow ball destroyed a tip of a mountain. "YAAAAHHH!" Luffy screamed as his eyes popped out of his head while seeing a tip of a mountain destroyed. Luffy then looks at Mewtwo, who suddenly appeared in front of Luffy and smacked him away with it's tail.

Luffy rolled around the floor as Mewtwo quickly appeared next to him and intended to do slam him with his tail, but Luffy kicked the tail away and stood on his hands. "GOMU GOMU NO YARI!" Luffy thrusts both of his feet at Mewtwo, who moves out of the way before firing a dark flame at Luffy's face. Luffy fell but managed to roll back onto his feet and charge at Mewtwo, who fired a shadow ball, which Luffy rolled out of the way and went at Mewtwo's back. "GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy entangled his arms and legs at the back of Mewtwo's body. "...MIKATA ROBOT." Luffy was now holding Mewtwo, who cant move an inch.

"MIKATA ROBOT SELF-DESTRUCT!" Luffy then squeezes Mewtwo's body as Mewtwo struggled to break free. Mewtwo then let out an electrical current form around itself which also included Luffy. Since Luffy is made of rubber, he didn't feel a thing. Mewtwo stopped letting out an electrical current and teleported away. Luffy lands on his feet and runs towards a certain direction. Mewtwo then appeared in that direction and was immediately punched to the ground. As Mewtwo was getting up, Luffy jumped off the building and grabbed on to the standing post on the corner of the rooftop. "GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!" Luffy springs himself at Mewtwo, who teleports just in time as Luffy slid across the ground.

Mewtwo appeared levitating over the pole as Luffy charged at it. Mewtwo raised its hands and created dark spikes all around itself. Mewtwo then fires the spikes at Luffy, who was backflipping in order to avoid them. The spikes didn't disappear however, They instead levitated back into the air and started to fire small dark beams from their tips. Luffy jumps and destroys one of the spikes with his own fists and repeats this process until all of the spikes have been destroyed. The shards of the spikes then stayed afloat as Mewtwo created a shadow ball between them. The shards then went into the shadow ball and materialized into one big ball covered in spikes.

"Uh oh!" Luffy yelled as he began to run away from the spiky ball, as it was following Luffy wherever he went. Luffy turns around and punches the spiky ball away, only for the spiky ball to chase it again. Luffy then jumps over the spike and quickly comes up with a plan. The spiky ball turned around and saw Luffy holding a sign that said 'I am not your opponent'. The spike ball than started to go away until it realized he was fooled by a moron. The spike ball turns around and saw that Luffy was no longer there. The only thing that was there was the sign. Luffy turned out to be above the ball while aiming his feet at it.

"GOMU GOMU NO YARI!" Luffy thrusts his feet at the top of the spike ball, making it unconscious, which is kind of odd since spiky balls are not so suppose to be concious, nor are they even suppose to be angry when being tricked, but since this is my story, I don't care.

Luffy landed on the spiky ball and awaited Mewtwo to attack him. Mewtwo appeared in front of Luffy and glared at him, making Luffy dizzy. Mewtwo then telepathically grabs Luffy and spirals him around itself before tossing him into the air. As Luffy fell down, Mewtwo swung horizontally swung his tail at him.

Luffy rolled around the floor before he was able to stop himself with his feet as Mewtwo fired another shadow ball at him. Luffy dodged and stretches his arm at Mewtwo, who dodges, and teleports above Luffy. Luffy looked up to see Mewtwo charging a shadow ball, but before Mewtwo could use it, Luffy jumped towards Mewtwo and kicked the shadow ball, causing it to explode. Luffy crashed to the floor while Mewtwo was spiraling upwards. Mewtwo then started to fall down as Luffy got up and stretched his leg upwards. "GOMU GOMU NO ONO!" Luffy slams his foot on the back of Mewtwo's head while it was still in midair, causing a tremendous force that made Mewtwo fall down faster than before.

Mewtwo crashed as Luffy still had his foot on him, creating a bigger crack than Mewtwo did earlier. Ash and Pikachu were starting to regain consciousness as they then saw Luffy stepping on Mewtwo's head. "Luffy, did you beat it!?" Ash asked. Luffy turned around and was relieved to see Ash and Pikachu okay. Although the distraction made Mewtwo teleport and reappear behind Luffy.

"Luffy! Watch out!" Ash yelled as Luffy turned around only for Mewtwo to deliver a shadow punch right at his face, slamming his head onto the ground. "Luffy! Grr... Pikachu, go!"

"Pikaaaa!!" yells Pikachu as it charged at Mewtwo.

**Meanwhile... (25 minutes left)**

"I'll show you not to meddle into Team Rocket's affairs!" Butch yelled as he charges at Usopp.

"HISSATSU TABASCOBOSHI!" Usopp fires a pellet filled with hot sauce into Butch's mouth.

"AAA AAA AAA AAA HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HH!!!! MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE!!!" Butch cried while fire was coming out of Butch's mouth. Cassidy got angry and calls out her Sableye from her pokeball.

"Sableye, attack!" Cassidy commands as Sableye charges at Usopp. Sableye swings its claws at Usopp, who jumped really high to avoid it. Unfortunately, Usopp jumped so high, he hit the ceiling. Usopp then fell unconsciously to the ground. Sableye then took a closer look at Usopp to see that blood was coming out of his head. Sableye then backed away as Cassidy put Sableye backed into its pokeball. "I guess that takes care of him. Now the only one left is that raccoon pokemon."

Chopper's rumble ball lost its effect along time ago as Chopper was in his heavy point, fighting off Charizard and Aggron at the same time. Chopper shoves Aggron back before he saw Usopp. "USOPP!" Chopper cried before he got hit by Aggron. Chopper stumbled a few feet back before he angrily looked at Aggron. "You will pay for this!" Chopper yelled as he charges at Aggron. Charizard then appeared in front of Chopper and breathed out a stream of fire at him. Chopper quickly changed into his normal point and threw a testube over Charizard's head. Charizard looked up as the testube exploded black dust all over its face. Charizard was now blind as it was now breathing out streams of fire in random directions.

"Charizard, what are you doing!? The enemy is right there!" Cassidy yelled angrily. Meanwhile, Chopper was avoiding Aggron's claws as they impaling the ground in front of Chopper every time he jumps back. Chopper then throws another of his testubes at Aggron as it exploded with pink dust this time. The dust seemed to make Aggron fall asleep as he limplessly fell down, and started to snooze.

"Yes! I defeated them!" Chopper said happily. Chopper was unaware that Cassidy was right behind him. Chopper stopped celebrating and nervously looked back of his shoulder to see a very angry Cassidy.

"YOU... YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!!!" Cassidy yelled as she was about to strangle Chopper until Jessie came out of nowhere and kicked Cassidy so hard she flew right into the power supply, that was still functioning.

"I waited a long time to do that!" Jessie said while James and Meowth were hugging eachother in fear.

Butch was still running around the room with his mouth still on fire. "WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE GET RID OF THIS INTENSE HEAT!!" Butch yelled before he noticed somebody was standing behind him.

"USOPP HAMMER!" Usopp swung his hammer at Butch, which made him crash right into Cassidy. "Ketchup boshi. I placed it under my hat just in case for emergencies." Usopp said while wiping the ketchup off of his head while Chopper admired his tactics. Charizard was still blind until he accidentally tripped over the sleeping Aggron and accidentally breathed out a stream of fire at Cassidy and Butch, frying them until they completely burned. Cassidy breathed out a black puff of smoke as she shoves the unconscious Butch out of the way before smirking.

"You may have... defeated us. But you will never destroy the power supply, for it is durable as steel!" Cassidy yelled as she then pointed at Usopp. "And you! Don't think that you can just dismantle it, because that will take hours to do! There is no way you can stop Team Rocket now! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Grr... you may be right about that. But there is one thing you have forgotten..." Usopp said while lowering his head. Chopper and the Team Rocket trio were confused at what he meant as Usopp then looked at Cassidy with brave look in his eyes. "...I HAVE 8000 POKEMON READY TO AMBUSH THIS ROOM AND TAKE DOWN THAT POWER SUPPLY WITH FULL FORCE!!!!"

"WHAT!?!?" Chopper and James yelled in surprise while Jessie and Meowth slapped their foreheads.

"You moron! Do you actually want me to believe that you have 8000 pokemon!?" Cassidy yelled. The ground then started to shake tremendously as the center of the room was suddenly destroyed by a tornado of cutting waves. Everyone was surprised until they heard some sort of sound coming from the hole. Cassidy peeked inside to see a stampede of pokemon coming out. "YAAAHH!" Cassidy cried as she and the unconscious Butch were taken away by the stampede of pokemon.

Usopp and Chopper's eyes popped out of their heads as they saw even more pokemon coming out of the hole, including a Snorlax. The stampede then ran right through the power supply, destroying it instantly and right through the wall, leading outside. Cassidy and Butch were no longer seen as the stampede were now heading full speed out of the building. The barrage of pokemon finally ended as a little blue, penguin pokemon popped his head out of the hole.

"Piplup?" the pokemon said before it got out of the hole and catches up with his other fellow pokemon outside. Now that it was quiet, Chopper then looked at Usopp while jumping in joy.

"Usopp! Your pokemon came out of the hole and destroyed the power supply! You are so cool!!" Chopper said, excitedly while sparks of joy came out of his eyes.

"My... pokemon?" Usopp asked, still in shock on what just happened. "I mean...yes! Like I said, my 8000 pokemon would ambush this room and destroy the power supply with full force. You didn't think I made that up, did you? Ha ha ha ha!" Usopp said which made Chopper even more happy. They then saw Zoro and Pichu climbing out of the hole.

"Hmm? Oh, so this is where you guys were." Zoro said

"ZORO! Where have you been!?" Usopp asked. "Uh, you know what? Nevermind."

Zoro looks around the room he is in to see that it was a big mess. "What happened here?"

"Usopp called his 8000 pokemon here and destroyed the power supply. You should of seen it, Zoro. It was so cool!" Chopper said, excitedly.

"His 8000 pokemon, huh? Whatever." Zoro said as then noticed the Team Rocket trio. "Hey, aren't those the guys that work for the orange suit guy?"

"EEEk! He noticed us! what shall we do?" James asked nervously.

"Pipe down! He might go away if we ignore him." Meowth said while he and his companions looked the other way.

"Bah... anyway, we should go up and find that orange suit guy." Zoro said, which made Usopp feel nervous.

"Wait a minute, Zoro! Nami said the only thing we should do is to destroy the power supply, and that's it." Usopp said.

"I don't care what that woman said. We are going up there." Zoro said while looking at the ceiling.

"How do we do that? We wont make up there by just going up the stairs." Usopp said. Zoro then unsheathed his swords, making Usopp and Chopper even more nervous.

"Who said anything about going up the stairs?" Zoro asked as he faces his swords from the front to the back of the blades. Pichu then holds Zoro's shirt tighly as Zoro was about to do something. "TATSU..."

"ZORO, ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

"...MAKI!" Zoro created a tornado cutting waves, but since Zoro created it with the back of his blades, then the waves didn't cut anything. Instead, the force of the tornado destroyed multiple ceilings above him. It also sent Usopp, Chopper, Jessie, James and Meowth flying upwards.

"GYAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AHH HHH HH HHHH HHHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHHH!!!!!" Usopp and Chopper yelled as they were flying upwards.

"GAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HH!!" The Team Rocket trio yelled as they flying right next Usopp and Chopper. Zoro stopped spinning and looked at Pichu.

"You ready?" Zoro asked.

"Pichu!" Pichu said.

"Okay, here we go!" Zoro jumps upwards and catches up with his crew.

**Meanwhile... (15 minutes left)**

Pikachu was heavily breathing as it has several wounds all over it's body. Mewtwo on the other hand, does not have any wounds due to his ability to recover, although he doesn't have the power to heal its armor, which looks worn out right now. "Come on, Pikachu! Don't give up!" Ash said. "We are doing this for Mewtwo and for all the pokemon in the world! We can't afford to lose!"

"Pi... ka.. Pikachu!" Pikachu said, ready to battle. Pikachu then charges at Mewtwo, who creates a shadow ball and throws at Pikachu, who jumps over it and lets out a thunderbolt. Mewtwo teleported to avoid it and appeared behind Pikachu, who then swings its tail at Mewtwo, who counters by creating a barrier around himself, sending Pikachu flying backwards. Mewtwo then telepathically holds Pikachu in midair and then throws it down with great force.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he runs were Pikachu was about to land and catches it in midair. Ash landed roughly on his back and looked at Pikachu. "Eh...are you okay, Pikachu?" Ash asked groggily. Pikachu nodded as it then saw Mewtwo appear in front of them. Ash looked behind him and angrily looked at Mewtwo. "If you want to hurt Pikachu, then you must get through me first!" Ash yelled. Mewtwo narrowed his eyes as he was about to attack until Luffy quickly appeared in front of it and punched Mewtwo away from Ash. Luffy breathed heavily as Ash got up.

"How much... time is there... left?" Luffy asked while panting.

"Not much." Ash said.

"Heh... then I must... beat it now. You guys take break... I'll handle the rest from here." Luffy said as he walks towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo then telekinetically holds Luffy in place. Mewtwo was then about to throw him off the building, but Luffy seemed to be resisting. Mewtwo tried to move Luffy again, But Luffy just wont budge. By using all of his strength, Luffy was able to break free of Mewtwo telepathic hold as he then charged at Mewtwo and punched it, sending Mewtwo flying. Mewtwo stopped in midair and looked at Luffy with a surprised look under it's helmet. Mewtwo tries to telepathically hold Luffy again, but Luffy broke its grip faster than last time as Luffy stretches his hand and grabs Mewtwo by the neck.

Luffy then pulls Mewtwo to himself and punches Mewtwo with his free hand. Before Mewtwo could fall, Luffy grabbed it by it's neck again and punches it once more. Luffy then kicks Mewtwo, making it roll across the ground. Luffy then charges at Mewtwo while stretching both of his arms back. "GOMU GOMU NO..." Mewtwo gets up and forms a barrier around itself "...BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusted his palms at Mewtwo, destroying the barrier and right into Mewtwo's gut. Mewtwo went flying back before it used all of his mental ability to stop itself and levitate in the air.

Mewtwo then crossed it's limbs and spreaded them out as a ring of shadow balls formed around Luffy. "What is this?" Luffy asked. Mewtwo then slammed his hands together, making the ring of shadow balls close in on Luffy. Luffy jumped upwards to avoid them, which made Mewtwo narrow its eyes. Mewtwo raised its hands which made the shadow balls collide and fire a dark beam at Luffy. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Luffy cried in pain as he fell to ground while covered in dark flames. The beam disappeared as Mewtwo teleported in front Luffy, who appeared to be unconscious. Mewtwo was about to grab Luffy, until he punched Mewtwo across the jaw.

Mewtwo stumbled back as Luffy got up and ran at Mewtwo. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly punches Mewtwo. Mewtwo quickly teleports away and fires a shadow ball on the floor, making it turn dark. Mewtwo stood in the middle of the rooftop and raised it's hand upwards, making the darkness on the floor spiral all above it, thus creating some sort of an magnetic orb. The orb was now pulling in Luffy, Ash, and Pikachu. "Ahhh... cant keep my balance." Luffy said while the orb was pulling him closer.

"Eh... Pikachu, thunderbolt!" commands Ash.

"Pikaaachuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu lets out a thunderbolt at the orb, causing it to explode with bright light. As the light dimmed, Mewtwo was nowhere in sight.

"Where did it go?" Luffy asked. They then realized something odd with the sky. The clouds started to turn black and completely covered the sky. Dark lightning passed scorched through the clouds as Mewtwo appeared at the rooftop out of nowhere.

"Mewtwo must have done something to the clouds. But for what reason?" Ash asked.

"Who cares!? I'll stop it just before it can do anything else! GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy stretches his arm at Mewtwo, who dodged it by tilting its head sideways sideways before he flew towards Luffy and swung its tail at him, who blocked with his foot before shoving Mewtwo back. "GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" LUffy thrusts his foot at Mewtwo, who telekinetically stops it in midair. Mewtwo then threw Luffy behind itself as Pikachu jumped at Mewtwo's head, blocking it's vision. Pikachu then lets out a thunderbolt, electrifying Mewtwo.

Mewtwo surrounds itself with an electrical current, forcing Pikachu to get off. Mewtwo then creates two shadow balls and changed their shape to make them look like a pair of swords. Using its telekinetic ability, the swords perfectly handled themselves, as Mewtwo swings one of his swords at Pikachu, who barely dodges as it landed roughly on the floor. Mewtwo was about to impale Pikachu as Luffy jumped towards Mewtwo from behind. One of Mewtwo's swords quickly turned into a shield and blocked Luffy's fist as Mewtwo looked at him before he slashed Luffy across the chest.

"Guah!" Luffy cried while holding his chest in pain as fell to the ground. Mewtwo quickly faces back at Pikachu, only to get skullbashed in the face, causing the visor of Mewtwo's helmet cracked a bit. Mewtwo stumbles as Luffy quickly got up and punched Mewtwo in the gut. Mewtwo then stabs one of his swords at Luffy's back. "Gah!" Luffy cried in pain as Mewtwo then smacks him away with its tail. Luffy groggily got on his knees and forcefully pulls the sword out of his back as Mewtwo quickly retrieves its sword while Luffy was still holding it.

Luffy lets go of the sword, and rolls right in front of Mewtwo before delivering a headbutt, which made the crack on its visor bigger. Mewtwo now seemed to be quite angry as its swords started to propel at a fast rate around itself. Mewtwo flies at Luffy, who rolls away from Mewtwo as Pikachu came out of nowhere and swung its tail at Mewtwo's face at the same time Luffy kicks Mewtwo's feet. This made Mewtwo lose its concentration as the swords have evaporated from sight as Luffy stretches his hand back more than usual. "GOMU GOMU NO BULLET!" Luffy's fist quickly punches Mewtwo's armor with great force as Mewtwo teleported to the sky afterwards.

Mewtwo's armor was almost destroyed as sparks were coming out of it. Mewtwo then its right hand up as the electricity coming from the clouds started to form something big.

**Meanwhile... (7 minutes left)**

"Persian, use flamethrower!" Persian let breathed out a stream of fire at Nami, who aimed with her PCT.

"COOL CHARGE!" Nami lets out a cool breeze out of her PCT as Persian's fire connected impacted on it. This caused a hug mist to occur as Persian was having a hard time trying to see. "THUNDER BALL!" Persian turns around and sees a barrage of thunder balls coming towards it.

"Persian, cancel that attack with you thunderbolt!" commands Giovanni as Persian let out a thunderbolt, cancelling the thunder balls that Nami created. Persian then charges at where the thunder balls came from as the fog started to clear, revealing that Persian was heading straight to Nami. "There she is! Persian, use Fury swipes!" Persian's claws got big as it then slashed right through Nami's head. Giovanni grinned, but not for long as the Nami Persian slashed disappeared.

"Man, your cat is so stupid to tell the difference between me and a mirage." Nami said as she appeared to be walking around the room.

"A mirage? From that close? Impossible. Persian, use Hydro pump!" Giovanni commands as Persian let out a stream of water from it's mouth. Nami was grossed out at first, but quickly aimed her PCT towards the ceiling.

"CLOUDY TEMPO!" Nami creates a cloud with her PCT and forms it all above Giovanni's office. Nami then ran from Persian's Hydro pump as it hit the window. The water then spreaded all over the office, which amused Nami. Nami jumps to a wall and jumps while heading towards Persian. "ICE TEMPO!" Nami throws a cool ball at Persian, as it then froze it, including the wet floor. Nami intended to land perfectly on the floor, but slipped and landed on her rear due to the ice. "Oww..." Nami said while rubbing her rear as she then grins at Giovanni. "Looks like your pussy cat didn't stand a chance against me."

"Heh heh heh..." Giovanni laughed.

"What's so funny?" Nami asked.

"You pathetic little girl. Don't think that you have won just by freezing my Persian." Giovanni said. Nami then looked at Persian as the ice around it started to thaw.

"Wh-What?" Nami said as Persian was now revived as well as the ice on the floor, which is now water.

"Now Persian, use Tidal wave!" Giovanni commands as Persian formed a ball of water from its mouth and slammed it on the floor, creating an enormous tidal wave.

"Not good..." Nami separates her PCT and forms a boomerang before she aims at the wave. "CYCLONE TEMPO!" Nami throws her PCT boomerang and destroys the center of the wave. Nami then started towards the hole.

"I expected this! Persian, use Giga impact!" Persian charges at Nami as a big aura formed around it and tackles Nami. "AHH!" Nami cried in pain as the force sended her into a window, as the wave from before smashed her as well. "Ha ha ha ha, silly girl, you thought you could defeat me? The only thing you did was to entertain me until I belong the ruler of this pathetic planet. It's over." Giovanni said while grinning evilly. That soon stopped as Nami groggily gets up and grinned back at Giovanni.

"Actually... you just lost." Nami said while looking at the clouds she created earlier. "Why don't you look beneath your feet."

"Hmm?" Giovanni looks and was completely shocked. "The water! It's gone. But how?" Giovanni then looks up and sees the clouds Nami created that are completely black. "The clouds absorbed it!? But it's impossible for that to happen so quickly!"

"Let's just say that I have a way to control mother nature's power. With these clouds, I can create an ice age that will engulf this entire room of yours." Nami said while grinning.

"Hmph... are you going to try and freeze Persian again? Your are clearly not that wise as I thought you were." Giovanni said.

"Who said that I am going to freeze your cat again?" Nami asked. Giovanni made a confused look as the clouds in the sky disappeared, revealing humongous icicles formed on the ceiling.

"What is this!?" Giovanni asked.

"Today's forecast will have icicles falling on fake prize giver's head!" Nami yelled as she was about to hit the window.

"Are you demented!? You kill all of us!" Giovanni yelled.

"ICE LANCE TEMPO!" Nami hits the window as the sound of the attack echoed throughout the entire office. The icicles then started to shake a bit as they began falling down at full force.

"My barrier can't withstand this kind of attack! EEAAHH!!" Giovanni screamed as he hid under his desk. Persian had nowhere to go as the icicles impacted it and the entire room. After the ice carnage was over, the office was now filled shards of ice. Nami popped her out of the shards and pulled herself out.

"Sheesh... that was a little too wild for me. I have to remind myself to not do that again." Nami said while brushing some shards off of her hair. Giovanni groggily pulls himself out of the shards and looks around his office.

"My office is ruined... where is Persian!?" Giovanni asked. He then saw Persian covered with shards as it was now unconscious. Giovanni angrily lowers his head as Nami point her PCT at him.

"It's over." Nami said. "I witnessed earlier that the lights in this room automatically turned off. I sended a part of my crew to destroy your power supply. Now you wont be able to control those pokemon creatures without electricity."

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh. Heh heh heh ha ha ha ha ha!" Giovanni laughed, making Nami concern. "You fool! I don't need electrical power for my plan to work! Mewtwo has enough power to do that by itself! You see, in case of anything happens to my power supply, Mewtwo will automatically receive orders to fire it's most powerful blast at one of the satellites just above this room, thus sending a variety of radar waves to my satellites orbiting this planet, and you know what happens next."

"Errgh..."

"As you can clearly see outside, Mewtwo has already begun. It is now over!"

**Meanwhile... (2 minutes left)**

"That is... incredible power." Ash said as Mewtwo had a humongous shadow ball that was big enough to cover an entire city. Mewtwo then lowers its hand as the shadow ball slowly started to head over to a satellite on the entrance to the staircase.

Luffy simply stood still until he started to speak. "Ash..."

"What?" Ash asked.

"Did the yellow perform its strongest move yet?" Luffy asked.

"Well no, but Pikachu might die if he does that!" Ash yelled.

"Do you rather see the orange suit guy take over everything!?" Luffy yelled. Ash didn't know what to do until Pikachu nodded at him.

"Pikachu... are you sure?" Ash asked worryingly.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied bravely.

"Eh... okay, I'll know that you wont die, Pikachu. Go stop Mewtwo!" Ash said before Pikachu nodded happily before he jumped off of Ash's shoulder and landed on Luffy's back.

"Yosh... lets finish this!" Luffy yelled.

(1 minute left)

"Okay Pikachu! Volt tackle, Maximum power!" Ash commands.

"Piiikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" Pikachu created a big sphere of electricity around itself and Luffy. Luffy crouches down and jumps right towards Mewtwo's shadow ball.

(45 seconds left)

The force between Pikachu's electric power between Mewtwo's shadow was overwhelming. But it seems that the shadow ball is still heading towards the satellite. "YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Luffy screamed as he and Pikachu started to push the shadow ball back. Mewtwo used its mental power to push the shadow ball back, making it push back Luffy and Pikachu.

(30 seconds left)

Luffy and Pikachu pushed so hard, that they actually went inside shadow ball. "Luffy! Pikachu!" Ash yelled as Luffy then to punch and kick everywhere inside the shadow ball, but it seemed that has no effect on the shadow as it was now a couple of feet away from the satellite.

(20 seconds left)

Luffy then started to spin as fast as he could, hoping that would slow down the shadow ball, but still nothing happened. "GAAHHH!! WE MUST ATTACK THE CAT THING TO STOP THIS!!!" Luffy yelled as Pikachu made the sphere around themselves bigger.

(10 seconds left)

Luffy arms stretched right out of the shadow ball and grabbed Mewtwo by the shoulders. Mewtwo couldn't teleport due to the electricity that is coursing through its body.

(5 seconds left)

Luffy, along with Pikachu, then came flying out of the shadow ball as his feet were twisted around eachother while he pointed his feet at Mewtwo. "GOMU GOMU NOOOOOOO..."

(2 seconds left)

"... ATOMIC DRILL!!" Luffy thrusts his feet at Mewtwo and lets his legs untwist themselves at a very fast rate, making then drill Mewtwo's body, with a bonus of Pikachu's electric power. The pressure of the attack was completely destroying Mewtwo's armor as Luffy and Pikachu were now falling right at the ground, while the shadow ball was a few inches away...

(Time's up)

"IT'S OVER! I AM NOW THE RULER OF THIS WORLD!!!!" Giovanni yelled excitedly while looking at his ceiling. A few moments pass and nothing happened. Giovanni then looks through his window to see that the sky was clearing. "I don't believe this was suppose to happen."

Then the whole ceiling shattered into pieces as Luffy was still drilling Mewtwo's body while he fell to Giovanni's office. Ash landed on roughly on the ground as Mewtwo landed on the floor as soon as Luffy stops his attack. Mewtwo armor completely shattered into pieces as it was now unconscious. Pikachu fainted and fell off of Luffy's back as Ash groggily ran to see if its okay. Giovanni was completely surprised as Luffy got up.

"Maaan, I'm hungry."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: I think I stopped the orange suit from conquering the world. I guess I can finally take a break now. And yet, I feel like I have been watched this entire time, but who would... Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Team Rocket defeated, The new world. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

As Shikamaru from Naruto would say, this was troublesome to finish. The next chapter is very important, it will answer some questions to this story's plot. Till then!


	37. Pokemon Pt 14

Before we start this chapter, I would like to say something. It is not like its important or anything, but I just have to say it... I HAVE THE LONGEST STORY IN THE ONE PIECE SECTION. Okay now that is out of the way, let us begin our chapter.

* * *

Giovanni's plan failed. Luffy, along with Pikachu, has defeated Mewtwo and stopped Giovanni's plan to control all the pokemon all over the world. The Strawhats could not relax and continue their journey to find their 3rd mystery heart. Just where could this mystery heart be? Could it be a thousands of miles away or right under their noses?

Chapter 37: Team Rocket defeated, The new world

Giovanni trembled in fear, seeing Mewtwo defeated by some mere boy, which he believed he was. Luffy drowzily patted his stomach as Nami walked to him. "Where the hell have you been!? You were suppose to be here beating this guy up, but instead, I had to do that myself!"

"Dont yell at me so loud." Luffy whined. "I was up on the roof fighting this cat thing. Why don't you blame him instead of me?"

"Because yelling at you seems more appropriate!!" Nami yelled before hitting Luffy at the back of his head.

Pikachu was starting to regain its consciousness as Ash started to feel relieved. "Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Pii... kachu." Pikachu said, feeling very exhausted at the moment. Nami then looked up and looked at the sky, thanks to the rooftop that was destroyed earlier. She could see that the sun was setting and smiled.

"We managed to stop a madman's desire yet again. No matter how many times we do this, I can never get use to this." Nami said as she then looks at Luffy, who has bump on his head that Nami gave him earlier. "Now that we are done, we can finally start our search for our 3rd heart. Before that, we need to find our idiotic crew."

"Don't worry, Nami." Luffy said. "I am pretty sure that they are heading here right now."

The ground then shook as part of the floor was destroyed by a tornado as Usopp, Chopper, Jessie, James, and Meowth came flying out of it and landed on the pile of ice shards that were still on the room. A couple of them fell through the hole as Zoro and Pichu climbed out of it.

"Tornadoes are scary... Tornadoes are scary... Tornadoes are scary..." Usopp said while shivering. Chopper pulled his head out of the shards and looked at his surroundings.

"Woah... what happened here?" Chopper asked. He then turned the other way and saw the unconcious Mewtwo right next to him. "GAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Chopper cried in fear as his hat, along with his antlers, flew from his from his head before falling back on him again. Chopper then ran to Luffy and leaned on Luffy's leg rather than hiding behind it.

"OOOOoooOOOOooohhh... we have been blasted off so many times before, but not like this." Jessie said while her eyes were rolling around, uncontrollably.

"Next time... let's just stay away from guys with green hair." James said, almost unconcious.

"Agreed." Meowth said before they passed out.

Zoro walks to the middle of the room, with his usual look on his face. "It looks like we missed all the fun. Your fault for not leading me into the right direction." Zoro said to Pichu. Pichu scoffed and looked angrily looked the other way, knowing that he actually was giving Zoro the right directions, but Zoro always go the opposite way.

The elevator then got destroyed as Sanji came right through it. He did several flips in midair and landed perfectly on the floor. "Perfect... I clearly know that I am here before-MARIMO!?" Sanji yelled in surprise as Robin climbed out of the elevator.

"Oi, you are kinda late." Zoro said while Sanji got angry.

"How is it that you keep getting into places before I do!? This clearly denies reality to me!" Sanji yelled right at Zoro's face.

"Maybe if you stop daydreaming about flirting with women that you will never sleep with, maybe you can get here before I do, you Idiotic cook!" Zoro yelled back. Franky then pulled himself out of the elevator door and looks at the duo fighting eachother.

"Oh no... why help an important person such as myself when you guys can simply make kissy faces at eachother." Franky said while getting up.

"WHAT!?" Both Zoro and Sanji yelled as they then attacked Franky, creating a dust screen around them. Nami's eye twitches as she then looks at Luffy behind her shoulder.

"Every time you say something, it always comes true." Nami said with a grumpy voice.

"Then you believe that we can actually meet the ten foot bug eye people?!" Luffy asked excitedly.

"That I highly doubt." Nami said, which made Luffy lower his head in depression, making a dark aura appear around him. Robin then walks to Nami.

"It would seem that we have won." Robin said while looking at the unconscious Mewtwo.

"Yeah... but I just hope that we don't have to do this when we get to the next world. It's giving me a headache." Nami said while rubbing her head as Robin giggled. Besides Usopp, Giovanni was the only person in the room who is confused and afraid of the power of the Strawhat crew.

"Who are these people? How can they be so positive? I have never seen such filth like this before." Giovanni said, quietly to himself. Luffy depressingly tilts his head and looks at Giovanni. It took a few seconds for Luffy to get rid of the dark aura around him and proceeded to be in a very angry mood.

"YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!!!" Luffy yelled while pointing at Giovanni. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Luffy. "You are the evil orange suit guy!! I am going to kick your ass!!"

"Wha!?" Giovanni yelled in surprise as Luffy charged at him with full speed.

"GOMU GOMU NO..."

"Wait! Stop!!" Giovanni pleaded.

"...PISTOL!!!" Luffy punches Giovanni across the face.

"Guuuoooohhhh!!" Giovanni cried in pain as he flew right towards the window and crashed into it. Giovanni fell forward on the floor as all the windows in the office shattered into pieces. Giovanni groggily got into his elbows and knees as he started to bleed from the mouth.

"Incredible..." Ash said while Pikachu nodded in response.

"Oi Luffy, don't go overboard. We already stopped him." Zoro said.

"I know. I just had a need to do that." Luffy say while walking back to his crew.

"Ooooh, what a relief." Usopp said while getting up from the pile of ice shards that started to fly out the broken windows. "Now all we have to do is to get officials here and arrest that guy and then we can finally relax."

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Don't be too sure of yourself, my little long nose friend."

Usopp then got the chills as he, including everyone else, were in their alert postitions. "Wh-Wh-Wh-Who said that!?"

"More importantly, where did it come from?" Franky said while looking at his surrondings.

"That stupid laugh... I could've sworn that I have heard it somewhere." Nami said.

"Eh? You don't mean...?" Sanji said as then a outlined, transperent square appeared in midair out of nowhere. The square then disappeared and revealed Dimentio, happily levitating in the air in front of the Strawhat crew.

"Hello my good friends, it is so good to see you again." Dimentio said as everyone was surprised to see Dimentio in front of them.

"What the!? What are you doing here?" Nami asked.

"And how can you float like that!? That is so cool!!" Luffy said while sparks of joy formed in his eyes.

"Ahh yes, that was the question I expected to hear from you." Dimentio said happily.

"DONT YOU DARE CHANGE THE SUBJECT!! YOU CAME HERE TO CUT NAMI-SAN IN HALF! AM I RIGHT, YOU SHITTY MAGICIAN!?" Sanji yelled uncontrollably while flames anger covered his body.

"And THAT is what I expected to hear from you." Dimentio said. "As much I would like to cut people in half, I am afraid that I dont have the time to enjoy that sort of thing right now. The only reason why I am here is to check on one of my clients." Dimentio then looks behind his shoulder to see the beaten Giovanni. "-sigh-... And it seems you did quite a work on him."

"Client? What do you mean by that?" Franky asked. Dimentio then looks back at the Strawhats, covering his mouth with his palm.

"Oops, maybe I said a little too much. Just ignore that please." Dimentio said while slightly waving his hand.

"Are you saying that you helped Giovanni in his plans?" Robin asked. Everyone then looks at Robin in surprise.

"Wha-Wha do you mean, Robin?" Chopper asked nervously.

"It took a while, but I managed to figure out something about him." Robin said. "Yesterday, when he performed his show, he called Miss Navigator to the stage and wanted to perform something no other magician has done before. The reason why nobody did is because this person actually wanted to cut Miss Navigator in half."

"I KNEW IT!!" Sanji yelled.

"And back at the stadium, he asked if he could sit next to us back at tournament because he said that there wasnt any other seats available. This was untrue as I noticed that when we entered the stadium, there were plenty of seats just near the entrance. He could've sit there, but instead wanted to go all the way to us."

"So? Maybe he just wanted to be next the only people he knows." Franky said while scratching the back of his head.

"True... but this is the part I began to suspect him. When Bowser was fighting Luffy, I noticed that Bowser looked at Dimentio. Not a happy expression, more of a surprised and fearful expression. I asked Dimentio if he knows him, but he said that he didnt, even after he waved to him as if he did know him. Then the next day, he didnt show up. I figured at first that he must've sat somewhere else, but I didnt see him in the crowd."

"Maybe he was performing his show." Ash said.

"Most likely, yes. But I didn't see his stage where it use to be that day. He also said that people rumored about the mysterious swordsman, Yojimbo, about how powerful and greedy he is. But after the first rounds that day, I overheard that everyone said it was their first time seeing somebody like him. Then when we were riding on the helicopter, I noticed the magician was walking around the streets and there were Team Rocket members saluting him as they went by him."

Luffy's joyful expression faded away as he then look at Robin. "So... you are saying he's..."

"Yes, this magician was helping Team Rocket accomplish their goals." Robin said. Everyone was completely shocked as Dimentio laughed.

"Ah ha ha ha. My, you are very observant, like noticing a dog taking credit for getting a duck that a hunter already shot. You should be a detective." Dimentio said.

"There is one thing I don't quite understand; what is your objective?" Robin asked

"My objective, you say?" Dimentio asked. "Well I can't really say, but what I can say is that I like to help people that are in need of help. I came to Giovanni here and offered him tools for his goal. I captured Mewtwo for him; I helped him create cloning machines; I hypnotised the mayor to make him allow the tournament Giovanni was hosting; and I made sure that nobody would stand in his way by permanently getting rid of meddlesome fools."

Luffy then angrily looks at Dimentio. "You are more likely helping the bad guys to win!"

"Control your temper, my straw hat friend." Dimentio said happily. "I was just merely making someone feel happy to be alive for once. But it seems that you have destroyed all my hard work, and now this fool will be lost in the darkness forever."

"Damn you, Dimentio."

Dimentio looks behind his shoulder and sees Giovanni groggily getting up. "We had a deal! You would help me get the power I needed to conquer this world and yet I have lost!!" Giovanni yelled.

"I gave you the power for that, I didn't say nobody would stop you." Dimentio said.

"You also said that you would give me more power after this!" Giovanni said.

"No, I said that IF you were able to succeed, then I would've given you that power." Dimentio said happily.

"That isn't what you said!!" Giovanni yelled. "You said that I would become part of the rulers for the new world!!!"

"New world?" Luffy asked.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now Giovanni, how am I suppose to do that if you are going to blab it out in front of others?" Dimentio asked. After he said that, Persian came out of nowhere and charged at Dimentio. Dimentio smiled as he dodged Persian, as it landed right next to his owner. "And now I bid you a good day." Dimentio formed a crystal like projectile over him and fired it at Giovanni and Persian.

"!!!" Giovanni screamed as the projectile exploded in front of him and Persian as they flew out of the 100th floor building. Luffy was now angrier then before.

"YOU MONSTER! GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy sends his fist at Dimentio, who quickly turns around and dodges it. He then flew higher in the air.

"Now, now, let's not be violent. We are friends afterall." Dimentio said happily.

"We are not friends!" Luffy yelled. "I thought that you were a cool magician guy that only wanted to make good people happy. But now I know that you are nothing but a fat lie!!"

"I knew that magicians were nothing but frauds. But now I know you are the worst of them all!" Nami yelled while swinging her PCT.

"I agree with Nami-san! People who uses beautiful women as objects for shows dont deserve to be acknowledged!" Sanji yelled.

"Is that the only reason why you hate him?" Usopp asked while slapping the air.

"When I saw you for the first time, you looked like a suspicious freak to me." Franky said. "But now I know you are superfreak!"

Everyone angrily looked at Dimentio, who started to feel sad. "Now this brings a tear to my eye." Dimentio said depressingly. But that went away as soon as he talked again. "But since I don't have any tears, nor sad feelings, I don't feel bad at all. Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

Dimentio then looks at the strawhats again. "Well since I already finished what I came here for, I will now depart. Do have a nice fall. Ciao." Dimentio said before the transperent square appeared around him, sending him away before disappearing as well.

"He's gone." Chopper said. Luffy angrily looks at the ground as Usopp gulped in fear.

"Okay, I know that something is going to happen if I ask this question, but this needs to be answered." Usopp said fearfully. "What did he mean by have a nice fall?"

The building then shook and started to fall sideways. "What is happening!?" Ash asked.

"The building is coming down! Somebody must off planted explosives and blowed them up in the first floor!!" Nami yelled.

"No! It was not explosives!" Zoro yelled.

"How the hell the you know!?" Franky yelled.

"I just know! I have a big feeling that it wasn't explosives!!" Zoro yelled.

Back at the first floor, all of the officer Jenny's were running out of the building as Brandon had a complete shock on his face.

"That man... he sliced the building in half." Brandon said. He was referring to Yojimbo, who was walking away from the Team Rocket building which he diagonally cutted in half. He then stopped and looked up, where everyone else was at. He then walked away, along with his dog. The building was now starting to fall as everyone was in complete fear.

"THERE IS NO WAY OUT OF HERE!! WE ARE GOING TO DIE!!" Usopp yelled uncontrollably.

"EEEEK! ZORO JUMP DOWN THERE SO I CAN LAND ON YOU!" Nami yelled while keeping her balance.

"WHY SHOULD I DO THAT!?!?" Zoro replied.

"NOOOO, WE ARE GOING TO FALL!!" Chopper yelled as he then jumped on Zoro's head and hung on for dear life.

"PICHU!!" Pichu cried as he did the same thing as Chopper as hung on to the other side of Zoro's head.

"WHAT AM I, A CUSHION!? GET OFF OF ME!!" Zoro yelled.

"Oi! My feet is separating from the ground!!" Franky yelled, as everyone was now starting to fall off the building. Luffy looks down and was in shock.

"Woah! We are so high up! We could die!" Luffy yelled.

"YOU THINK!?!?" everyone yelled, except for Robin. They were now falling down with the building as most of them had their eyeballs completing getting out of their heads in complete fear, as well as their teeth.

"IT'S HOPELESS!!" Usopp cried while closing his eyes in fear. Then the strangest thing happened. They were no longer falling down, but were now levitating in the air.

"What? What? What? What is this?" Nami asked, very confused at the moment. Everyone looks around and they only saw the building crashing to the ground. Usopp screamed like crazy, unaware that he was levitating. Ash and Pikachu turns around and saw Mewtwo, who was now concious, and is the one making everyone levitate in the air.

"Mewtwo." Ash said, happily. Luffy turns around and looks at Mewtwo, who looks back. Mewtwo safely lowers Ash, Pikachu, the unconscious Team Rocket trio and the Strawhats to the ground next to the destroyed building, which made Usopp shriek.

"We landed!! We are dead!! I can no longer find out why mushrooms can make people so big!" Usopp said while in a crouching position. He then opened his eyes and saw that he was not dead, nor his crew. He then sighed in relief. "Oh good, we are not dead." Usopp then looked at Mewtwo. "OH NO!! WE ARE NOW DEAD THIS TIME!!!"

Mewtwo ignores Usopp and looks at Luffy. "Your name is Luffy, correct?"

Everyone stood shocked. "He can talk!?" Everyone yelled except for Luffy, Robin, Ash, and Pikachu.

"It appears he is also telepathic." Robin said.

"Hmm? Yeah, That is my name." Luffy said while tilting his head sideways.

"I thank you for freeing me from Giovanni's mind control armor." Mewtwo said. "In helping me, I will tell you where the object you are looking for is."

"Really? Where is it?" Luffy asked.

"You currently have it." Mewtwo replied. Everyone was confused on what he meant.

"What do you mean we have it? We don't have it." Nami said.

"Now I must leave. Good luck on your journey." Mewtwo said before he teleports away.

"Wait, Mewtwo." Ash said, but Mewtwo was already gone.

"So much for his help. We don't have the heart with us." Nami said.

"Hmm... maybe he was referring to..." Franky said until something really odd started to happen. Luffy's pants started to glow out an orange color. What was even weirder that the source was coming from where Luffy's manhood is. Nami and the others were freaked out at what is happening.

"Luffy, why is your manhood glowing!?" Usopp asked.

"I don't know. This is very weird." Luffy said while looking at his pants.

"If this is your way of getting through puberty, then I am glad that I went through mine." Sanji said.

"Wait, I don't think it's his wiener." Franky said as he walks up to Luffy. "Strawhat, do you still have that poke a ball thing in your pants?"

"Oh!" Luffy said. He then put his hands inside his pants.

"Luffy! Dont touch your parts in front of us, you perv!" Nami yelled. Luffy then pulled out the orange pokeball he bought from the salesman a day ago.

"What is that?" Chopper asked. Then the pokeball opened up as an orange light came out of it. The light then formed into an orange heart, with similarities of a pokeball as well, appearing like an orange pokeball in shape of a heart. The heart slowly landed on the ground as Luffy ran to it and picked it up with his right hand.

"Okay, we got the heart now. What I don't understand is how it got inside of Luffy's pants." Zoro said.

"Yesterday, there was this salesman selling junk and Luffy bought that poke a ball thing from him." Franky explained. "The salesman said that the pokeball will never open no matter how hard you try."

"If it can't open, then how did it just now?" asks Sanji.

"I think it was when we fell with the building. I kinda pee'd myself." Luffy said with a happy expression on his face. Everyone made a grossed out look on their faces.

"Luffy, don't tell that kind of stuff to us again." Usopp said.

"Yeah, we don't need to know about your daily wastes." Nami said.

"Sorry. Hey can you hold this pokeball? The mystery heart is falling off of my arm." Luffy said while showing Nami the pokeball that was in his pants close to her face.

"GET THAT THING OUT OF MY FACE!!" Nami yelled as she punched the pokeball away so hard, that it was no longer seen.

**Meanwhile...**

We are now at the Sinnoh region, with the magikarp salesman happily walking through the fields. "Haaah, I wonder how are those kids back at the town are doing. They must be pretty mad about the artifact by now. Heh heh, too bad they cant do anything about since I am all the way over here."

Then the pokeball that Nami punched earlier, impacted on the salesman's head. "Ow..." Was all he said before passing out.

**Back to the strawhats...**

A couple of cars were heading to where the Strawhats are. The cars stopped as Brandon got out and ran to the Strawhats. "Are you kids okay!?" Brandon asked.

"Hey ossan, we are just fine." Luffy said.

"Hey man, did you happen to see the orange suit guy fall off the building?" Franky asked.

"Yes, but one of his helicopters came and saved him and his Persian just before they could hit the ground. We were about to stop them until this big guy comes out of nowhere, and cuts the building in half." Brandon said. Zoro smirked upon hearing this.

"I knew it was him." Zoro growled.

"Well we may not have captured Giovanni, but we have greatly lowered his technological and man power. We thank for your cooperation." Brandon said.

"Does that mean that our seeecret mission is a success?" Luffy asked. Brandon nodded as Luffy then started to jump in joy.

"Woohoo! We finished our seeecret mission, and we found the 3rd mystery heart!" Luffy said excitedly as he and Chopper jumped in joy.

"Come on, We'll drive you back to town." Brandon said. Everyone got inside the cars and drove away. One of the officer Jenny's were about to get the team Rocket trio, but they were no longer there.

**Meanwhile...**

A helicopter with a big red 'R' on it landed on a helicopter port on one of the buildings in the sinnoh region. One of the members of Team Rocket were there and welcomed Giovanni, who was groggily getting out of the helicopter. "Welcome sir, did you have a pleasant voyage?" asked a member. Giovanni didn't reply as he walked by him. "Sir, are you injured? You look like someone punched you hard."

Giovanni quickly turned around and grabbed the member by his neck. "Don't ever talk to me like that again." Giovanni said threateningly.

"Y-Yes sir." replied the member as Giovanni lets go of him. Giovanni then looks at the sky.

"Curse that, Dimentio. Let's just hope he suffers a horrible fate."

**Meanwhile... In some other planet...**

Dimentio and Yojimbo walked through a dark hallway and entered into a big, circular room. There was a fancy round table and a staind-glass window at the end room. There were also six people that are standing around the table and it was too dark to identify them. "So it seems that Giovanni has failed." Mystery person No. 1 said.

"It appears so. Such a sad time, like watching snake swallowing a rabbit whole." Dimentio said rather happily.

"Will you shut up!" Mystery person No. 2 yelled. "Who cares if he failed? Its not important anyway!"

"Oh, but it is." said the Mystery person No. 3. "We need more rulers for the new world. If not, then there will be chaos."

"I agree, but why do we need humans to do that? It seems rather idiotic." The Mystery person No. 4 said.

"Heh heh heh, It's always funny how a human, such as myself, can do so many 'idiotic' things just like you said???" said the Mystery person No. 5.

"I hate to admit it, but I agree with ???." said the Mystery person No. 6. "Besides, without rules, then the people would go crazy and kill eachother quickly. I rather to slowly slit their throats myself."

"Ahh, the usual killing method for you, eh, ????" Dimentio asked. "This is why I enjoy your company."

"Oh, shut up!" MPNo.2 yelled. "Listen, the only reason why I am here is so I can rule again! This does not mean I will give affections to others."

"Like we need affection from a weak-minded fool such as yourself." MPNo.3 said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" MPNo.2 asked.

"That is quite enough." MPNo.1 said. "We all have our own objectives here. We don't have to be friends. The only thing we need to wait till the time comes."

"I see. But what about those Strawhat pirates you talked about the other day. You said you saw them when they defeated Bowser, and then they defeated Ganondorf. And now they defeated Giovanni. It is only a matter of time before they come here." MPNo.5 said.

"True. I looked at their posters when they were in Hyrule. They have big bounties on their heads, making them powerful rebels. But that wont be enough to stop us." MPNo.1 then walks in front of the staind-glass window and looks through it. "So close, yet so far. It is only a matter of time before the new world is complete." Outside in the dark depths of the night, there is a black star.

**Meanwhile... in another planet...**

"Grr... where am I?"

We are back at the Hyrule Kingdom and Bowser was regaining consciousness. "Err... oh! Strawhat, where is he!?" Bowser yelled to no one. He was currently on the front entrance of Hyrule castle. "Now I remember, I landed on the remote. Wait, where is it!?" Bowser looks around and see's the remote on the ground. Bowser picked it up and saw that it was half broken. "Now that is just great. I don't suppose I can find the geek who made this thing here. I might as well get it working again.

As Bowser was pushing several button of the remote. Link, riding on Epona, galloped around the fields and saw Bowser. "Hmm? Is that Bowser?" Link asked. He then got off of Epona and walked towards Bowser. "Bowser, is that you?"

Bowser turned around and saw Link. "Eh? Oh, it's you. The elf boy." Bowser said.

"I am not an elf." Link said. "How did you get here?"

"I accidentally broke this thing, and now I am stuck here until I get it working again." Bowser said. "Is all because of that stupid Strawhat!"

"Strawhat? Wait, are you referring to Luffy?" Link asked. Bowser stopped what he was doing and looked at Link.

"How do you know about Strawhat?" Bowser asked curiously.

"He was here some time ago. He helped me defeat Ganondorf." Link said.

"WHAT!? That kid and his circus freaks defeated a god!?" Bowser asked. "Grr... now that just pisses me off!"

"What is your deal against Luffy anyway?" Link asked, which made Bowser even angrier.

"None of your business, you little elf!" Bowser yelled.

"For the last time, I am not an elf!!" Link yelled back. Bowser then grabs Link by his tunic collar.

"You don't talk to me like that, kid. I fried your ancestor in the previous tournaments and I can fry you as much as I did to him." Bowser said threateningly.

"Hey, you!"

Bowser turns around and saw King Bulblin, with a horde of bulblins behind him. "What do you want!?"

"If you want to pick on him, you have to get through us." King Bulblin said.

"Heh, fine then. Bring it on, nancy!" Bowser said while shoving Link away. He then noticed the bulblins fire arrows up in the air. "Pfft, oh please." Bowser jumps back and avoids the arrows that falled down. "Is this all you got?" Bowser continues to jump back, but didn't realize that there was a hole behind him. "Gwa ha ha ha ha-woah!" Bowser trips and falls down to a river. Link sighed in relief as King Bulblin and his horde of Bulblins left.

"Man, this was random." Link said. He then saw the postman running around in circles, still trying to find Luffy and Chopper that Nami requested a long time ago.

SPLASH

The current was too strong for Bowser to swim over as the current led him through Hyrule. "GUU, GAH, GEE, DOH!" Bowser cried every time that he hits a boulder in the way. The current was now getting stronger as Bowser was now heading to lake Hylia. "Huh!?" Bowser yelled as he noticed that his remote starting to flash. The remote then created a portal, and sended Bowser to another world just before he arrived at the lake.

**Back to the strawhats... (The next day)**

The Strawhats were now back at the port where they anchored there ship at, saying there goodbyes before go. "Well I guess I see ya then, huh?" Ash said.

"Yeah, but don't worry. We might visit again if we have the time." Luffy said.

"Good luck on being the Pirate King." Ash said.

"Good luck on being the Pokemon master." Luffy said. They then shook hands as Pikachu smiled.

"Piichuuu..." Pichu said sadly.

"Now dont give me that look. I cant take you with me. You belong here in your world." Zoro said. Pichu then gave the same look back at when they first met. "Sorry, I am not going to change my mind." Pichu then lowered his ears sadly as Zoro then sighed. He took out a green cloth from his pocket and wrapped it around Pichu's head.

"Pichu?"

"That is my gift to you. Don't lose it." Zoro said.

"Pichu!" Pichu said, happily before he licked Zoro in the face.

"Well, I must admit that you two make a fine team." Brandon said to Usopp and Chopper.

"Ahh, so you now know that we are the greatest pokemon team that ever existed." Usopp said cockingly.

"NOOO!" Brandon yelled, causing Usopp and Chopper to fall down. "I said team. I never said pokemon team. Anyway, don't ever lose that team spirit, it's what defeated me back in the tournament." Usopp and Chopper got up and smiled at eachother. They didn't notice that the team Rocket trio was spying on them behind some bushes.

"It looks like they are leaving." James said.

"Well, I guess its okay. Things are more peaceful without them." Meowth said.

"That is true." Jessie said.

The Strawhats then boarded on the ship as Robin handed Luffy the 3rd Mystery heart. "Are you ready, captain?" Robin asked. Luffy happily nodded as he then went in front of the ship and raised the heart into the air.

"MYSTERY DOOR, OPEN! The heart then let out an orange beam in front of Luffy. The beam then spreaded out in five direction as a portal was formed in between the rays. The portal then was replaced by the humongous double door with 6 empty slots shaped as hearts, while one of them was filled with red energy and the other was filled with green energy. The heart then shot another orange beam at the slot under the green heart, filling it up with orange energy, which made the door open and an image of another planet was shown inside. The Thousand Sunny was now heading inside.

"Bye! We wont forget you!" Ash said while waving to them.

"Pika, Pi!" Pikachu said while also waving. Luffy runs to the back of his ship and waves back.

"Bye guys, take care!" Luffy said as the thousand sunny entered through the door as it closed before disappearing into thin air. Pichu was happy as he then ran to town.

"Well boy, I guess you can now head for the sinnoh region." Brandon said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Let's go, Pikachu." Ash said as they started to ran to a ship that was about to leave to the Sinnoh region. Team Rocket then quickly aboarded the ship without anybody noticing as the ship started to leave.

"Heh heh, now we can go back on getting Pikachu for the boss." Jessie said.

"He'll surely promote us once we do." James said.

"Well, I guess than..."

"Team Rocket is going to try and catch Pikachu, again." The trio said at the same time.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Okay, seems like there is evil going around about some new world, and Bowser is still chasing strawhat even though his remote his broken. Well, now it is time to play our favorite game "GUESS THAT ARC!". Now this time I am going to give you guys hint, to make this game a little easier. Here is the hint: ITS NOT METROID, sorry. I will be out doing research for my next PLANNED world. See ya.


	38. F Zero Pt 1

Maaaaan, I have school this monday. But that wont stop me from finishing this story! Now let us begin our next arc!

* * *

3 down, 5 to go. It has been known that their is group that are gathering evil people to help them rule what they call the new world. Not much else is known about this group, but it seems that the Strawhats have caught their attention. Now the Strawhats not only have to worry about getting home, but now have to deal with this evil group in the future. Will the Strawhats be able to get home without dealing with them?

Chapter 38: The ride of their lives!, Arrival at Port town

It has been a couple of days since the Strawhats left the pokemon world, but they didnt care about that right now. Zoro was taking a nap as usual, Sanji was making an elegant drink for Robin, who was reading a book. Luffy and Chopper were relaxing and gazing upon the streams of light that were in the skies. Nami was organizing the mystery hearts, which are in a box. Yep, everything seems to be relaxed, except for one person. Usopp was shaking in his boots, remembering what happened back at the pokemon world, where he and his crew fell off a building.

"Gee... If there are monstrous people that could cut buildings in half, I can't imagine what other kinds of people we would meet." Usopp said to himself.

"Quit whimpering." Franky said as he walked towards Usopp. "We have been facing alot of weirdoes lately and defeated them all. If we happen to encounter another weirdo, we just beat'em up and thats it."

"You say that like its so simple." Usopp said. "Everytime we go to a different world, there is always a bad guy ready to get us!"

"Yeah, but their is a good guy that helps us out." Luffy said while getting up.

"Well yeah, but still..." Usopp said until Sanji patted him on his shoulder.

"Lighten up, already." Sanji said, while holding an elegant drink. "You always freak out over nothing. It is always important to keep your calm no matter what kind of situation you are in." Sanji then looks at Robin and started to tap dance in joy. "Robin-chwan! Here is a delicious drink I made just for you!!" Sanji rushes to her side while Usopp just narrowed his eyes.

"And that was coming from him." Usopp said.

"Atleast he has a point, Longnose. Sometimes you gotta cool off." Franky said before he leaves. Usopp then looked at the streams as Nami closed the box with the mystery hearts in it.

"3 down, 5 to go." Nami said. "The sooner we get out of this predicament, the better."

"Aww, Nami, don't say that." Luffy said. "We are like the first pirates that have ever gone world traveling before."

"Really?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah. Or maybe not. There could be like space pirates or something." Luffy said while Nami just glared at him.

"Again with your imagination? There is no such thing as space pirates." Nami said.

"But if ten foot bug eye people exist, then there are surely to be space pirates." Luffy said.

"How do you know that your bug eye weirdos exist? I don't see any, and I surely know that we will never encounter them." Nami said which made Luffy kinda angry.

"They do exist! What makes you think that snails can drive cars in the first place?" Luffy asked.

"They don't! And what does that have to do with anything!?" Nami asked.

"It has to do with everything, Nami!" Luffy exclaimed. The ruckous they were making caused Zoro to wake up.

"Oi, can you keep it down?" Zoro asked. Luffy then looks at him and rushes to his side.

"Zoro, you believe that ten foot bug eye people exist, do you?" Luffy asked with big puppy eyes.

"Huh? Yeah, whatever, just let me go back to sleep." Zoro said as he closes his eyes again.

"You see, Nami? If Zoro said that ten foot bug eye people exist, then it must be true." Luffy said while pointing at Zoro, who was already asleep.

"So what if he does believe they exist? He can't even tell where north is even if he had a compass." Nami said, which made Zoro immediately wake up.

"What did you say about me!?" Zoro yelled in response.

"None of your business, so shut up and go back to sleep." responds Nami while turning away. Zoro angrily growled, but shrugged it off as he went back to sleep.

"You know what, Luffy? You can just believe what you want. The odds that we encounter your bug eye people are a billion to one." Nami said.

"Oh yeah? Well your wrong, because we will see the ten foot bug eye people." Luffy said while pointing at Nami. Nami then looked behind her shoulder and there was a little gleam out of her eyes.

"I see... would you like to make a bet on that?" Nami asked. This made Zoro immediately waking up, Chopper with his mouth wide open in fear, Usopp to trip over nothing, Franky to lift his sunglasses, Sanji to come out of the kitchen, and the most surprisingly of all, Robin to stop reading her book. "Here is how the bet will work, If we dont happen to come across with the bug eye people in any of the next five planets, you are going to go on a diet! But if we do, then I will wear nothing but bra and panties for one entire day."

This made Sanji to jump in joy as Luffy then nodded, confidently. "I will take that bet!" Luffy and Nami then shook hands as everyone, except for Robin, stood surprise.

"This is rather to much for me to handle." Zoro said in surprise.

"Haaaaaaahhhh, I am so excited to meet the ten foot bug eye people!!! Mellorine... Mellorine... Mellorine..." Sanji yelled with complete joy. Nami walks away and sits right next to Robin.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Robin asked. "Since we have encountered with different kinds of species throughout this journey, there is a slight chance that we might meet these ten foot bug eye people."

"Bah... dont worry about it. I am a specialist when it comes to this sort of thing. There is no chance Luffy can win." Nami said while putting her hands behind her head and relaxed afterwards.

"Luffy, are sure you know what you are doing?" Usopp asked nervously.

"Yes, I do. We will meet the ten foot bug eye people even if we have to go to the underworld!" Luffy exclaimed with a confident looked, as Chopper and Usopp got scared when he said that. Zoro lazily got up from his resting place and walks in front of Luffy.

"Oi Luffy, putting the bug people aside for a moment, do you think that we will see that magician in the world we are going to?" Zoro asked. Luffy then got serious, so did everyone else. "Not that he seems to be after us, but there is a slight chance that we might meet him again."

"Really? Oh no, that guy is so scary." Chopper said fearfully.

"Not to mention he wanted to cut Nami-san open!" Sanji said angrily.

"I prefer to not remember him. If I see him again, I'll be the one to cut him open." Nami said grumpily.

"Don't forget that freaky swordsman guy." Franky said. "He must be working for him."

"Most likely." Robin said. "But there is something that troubles me."

"What would that be, Robin-chwan?" asks Sanji.

"Giovanni said something about being a ruler for the new world. What did he mean by the new world?" Robin asked.

"The heck we know. It must be something big." Franky said.

"It probably is a world for villains." Zoro said.

"Really!?" Chopper asked.

"If that is true, then there is no way I will step foot on that world." Usopp said while negatively shaking his head.

"Wow, if it is a villain world, then I can't imagine the world's parents." Luffy said. Everyone then looked at Luffy oddly.

"What do you mean by parents?" asks Chopper.

"Well, if it is a new world, then I suppose it was born after it's parents did sex." Luffy said while scratching his head. Everyone, except for Robin, looked at Luffy with a grossed look on their faces.

"Are you serious? How do you think planets are created, you moron?" Franky asked.

"Well isn't that true? I mean, people do sex and get babies. Animals do it too, so I suppose planets do that as well." Luffy said while thinking deeply. "Woah!? That pretty much explains why there are earthquakes! You see, the reason is when a male planet..."

"SHUT UP ALREADY!!!" everyone yelled, except for Robin.

"By the way, doesnt everyone else think that the magician has something to do with the door that got us in the mushroom kingdom?" Sanji asked. Everyone then started to think about it.

"Huh, never thought of that. Quite a miracle you were able to think about that by yourself." Zoro said.

"Heh, maybe it is just that I am quite smarter then certain swordsman." Sanji said, which made Zoro glare at him.

"Ohh, so he was the one who broke the second door thingy." Luffy said with a plain face.

"If that is so, then why did he got us into all this world going mess?" Franky asked.

"I don't know, but there is not much we can do about that right now." Zoro said. The image of the world they were heading to was now getting bigger, meaning that they are now closer.

"We are almost there!" Luffy said excitedly.

"Oh great, let's just hope it is a world with no villians or my I-cant-fight-with-another-bad-guy disease will act up again." Usopp said.

"Ah, lets get this over with." Franky said as the thousand sunny was getting closer.

"Yosh! World number 4 here we come!" Luffy yelled excitedly as the thousand went inside the image. A bright light blinded for a couple a seconds after getting inside. The light then dimmed down as the Strawhats opened their eyes and saw what was in front of them.

"Wooaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!" Luffy yelled excitedly.

"Wow." Zoro said in amazement.

"A-Amazing!" Nami said, shockingly.

"Woooooooowwwwww!" Usopp and Chopper say at the same time.

"Heh, what a huge place." Sanji said.

"Truly fascinating." Robin said in amazement.

"I like what I'm seeing." Franky said while being very impressed. What the Strawhats were seeing was a huge city, filled with skyscrapers and pyramid-shape office buildings and is bordered by mountains. There were also chains of islands connected to the town.

"Wow! This place is so cool! It's like a place for like... a BUNCH of people!" Luffy said while looking at the town excitedly.

"I never seen so many buildings in one town before." Usopp said. He then noticed a rather huge shadow over the ocean they are on. Usopp looked up and saw something unbelievable. "Oh my god!! What is that?!"

Everyone looks up and saw a ship that was flying in the air. There was also some sort of race track that was somehow staying afloat.

"COOOOOOLLLL!!! THAT IS SO COOL!!" yells Luffy, more excitedly than ever.

"What is that thing!? And how are those ships flying!?" Nami asked bewilderingly.

"This place is like the future of mankind. I could live here." Franky said.

"They sorta look like race tracks. Look, you can see something moving on them." Zoro said while pointing at the vehicles on the race track racing eachother. One of them fell of the race track and exploded into pieces. Usopp was in complete fear after seeing that.

"Okay, now I know that we should never get on one of those." Usopp said fearfully.

"-sigh-... We look around this place later. Lets just find a place to dock first." Nami said. The Thousand Sunny started to move towards the docks, but it appeared to be full with ships.

"It looks like there is no room." Chopper said.

"Yeah, by a bunch of other ships that aren't even touching the water." Sanji said, noticing all the docked ships that were levitating above the water.

"Damn, now where are we suppose to anchor now?" Franky asked.

"Hey, you guys!"

The Strawhats looked at the person who called at them. It was a man that was sitting on his chair, fishing and was right next to an empty dock. "You guys can anchor at my dock!" the man yelled so the Strawhats could here.

"Thanks, man! Come on, guys. Lets get over there." Luffy said as the Thousand Sunny heads towards the dock next to the fisherman. The ship's paws lowered and anchored as the Strawhats walked off their ship while the fisherman got up from his chair. He has brown hair, tall and quite muscular. He appeared to be on his 30's. "Thanks for lending us your dock, ossan." Luffy said to the fisherman.

"It was no problem at all. Besides, This is the first time I have actually see a sea ship in this world." the fisherman said while looking at the Thousand Sunny.

"You have been to other worlds?" Chopper asked.

"Of course, havent you?" The fisherman asked. The Strawhats looked at eachother, wondering how to answer that. "I guess I'll take that as a yes. Pretty obvious since you came out of the first master door." This caught the Strawhats attention.

"You know about the Master Door thing? Are you one of the smash participants?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"Oh no, not me. But I have friend that does. He is one of the top veterans there." The fisherman said. "Anyway, what brings you guys here in port town?"

"We are here to look for a mystery heart." Luffy said. The fisherman then got a serious look on his face, but quickly went back into his happy expression.

"Luffy, do you have to say that to everyone?" Nami asked before facing at the fisherman, "Ignore the idiot, he always said stupid things."

"No problem, I have heard weirder stuff anyway." the Fisherman said.

"Well it was pleasure that you helped us mister...?

"Douglas; Douglas J. Falcon." The Fisherman known as Douglas said.

"Thank you, Douglas, for the help. C'mon Luffy, lets look around the place." Nami said as she and her crew were about to leave.

"Oh wait, I have something to tell you." Douglas said.

"What is it now?" Zoro asked.

"Since it appears that you youngsters are new to this world, I might as well inform you that there are many kinds of species living in this planet." Douglas said, which made Usopp shiver in fear.

"Really!? Are there ten foot BUG EYE-oof!" Nami punches Luffy at the back of his head.

"Anyway, I think the object you are looking for is in Mute City." Douglas said.

"Mute City?" Sanji asked.

"It is a city much more populated than this one." Douglas said. "It is this world's most important town. I am sure you can find the object you are looking for there."

"But if it is so big as you say it is, then how are we suppose to find it?" Usopp asked.

"The Internova police force might help you. They can search the whole town faster than a road runner." Douglas said.

"That sounds great. How do we get there?" Luffy asked.

"Do you see that bus right there?" Douglas asked as he was pointing to a levitating bus behind the Strawhats. "Just give this card to the driver and he will automatically drive you to Mute city. Don't worry about your ship, I'll take good care of it."

"You better, or I'll come back here and send you flyin'." Franky threatens while shaking his fist at Douglas. The Strawhats then proceeded to walk off the docks as Luffy looked back at Douglas.

"Thanks, Doug-ossan. You really helped us out. We'll come back later, okay?" Luffy said as he then catches up to his crew.

"You kids have a safe journey." Douglas replied. As the Strawhats headed for the bus, Douglas then looked at their ship. "Hmm... what would they want with one of Master Hand's hearts for the first door? It seems that something has happened to him. And by the looks of their flag, I say that they are pirates." Douglas said while looking at the Strawhat's pirate flag. "But, I don't feel like catching any bounties, I am on vacation anyway." Douglas then sits down on his chair and resumes fishing.

"That guy was awfully nice to help us out." Luffy said.

"Yeah, but he was kind of suspicious looking if you ask me." Usopp said.

"Who cares, lets just get in this bus or whatever it's called." Nami said. The Strawhats walked up to do bus driver, who was standing just outside the bus. Luffy gave the bus driver the card that Douglas gave him earlier.

"Oh, its from him." The bus driver said. "Alright, get on. I'll take you to Mute city."

The Strawhats entered the bus as the bus driver sat on the driver's seat and closed the door of the bus. He then started to drive the Strawhats out of Port town.

"This is quite a vehicle." Robin said. "It is pretty fast, yet very smooth at the same time.

"I am very fast and smooth at the same time too, Robin-chwan." Sanji said joyfully. A couple of minutes passed and a view of a new town could be seen. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper stick their heads out of the windows to get a better look.

"WOAAH!! SO COOOOOOOLL!!" They say at the same time as they have arrived to the biggest city of the world-- Mute city.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: This place is Huuuuumongous!!! I cant wait to look at everything in it. There are tall buildings, human animals, and did I say that there are tall buildings!? This place is great... Hey, what's with this cyclops? Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 39: The Mute city tour, A new rivalry? I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Aww... nobody won. But I'll give imaginary cookies that are in shape of Captain Falcon's helmet to the ones who reviewed, even if they didnt guess what the next arc was. Later!


	39. F Zero Pt 2

I have 100 reviews at last! I would like to thank all who supported me and reviewed this story, I appreciate it alot. Well this is the last chapter before school starts for me, so let me end this summer with a bang. Enjoy!

* * *

A world where every kind of species live. The Strawhats have arrived in a world where technology is at its best and where every kind of species live on. The Strawhats have met a man named Douglas, who helped them by letting them anchor on his dock. Douglas helps the Strawhats in their search for the 4th mystery heart by giving them a card that will lead them to the biggest city of the world known as Mute City. What will the Strawhats encounter in this vast city?

Chapter 39: The Mute city tour, A new rivalry?

The Bus that the Strawhats were in got in the town of Mute City. There were holographic signs, different creatures, advanced vehicles, tall buildings. But mostly, there was alot of vehicles. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were astounded by the sights of Mute city, seeing many things that they have never seen before in their entire lives. The bus headed to the bus station, where the Strawhats got out.

"Okay, folks. Have a nice stay at Mute City." The bus driver said before he left.

"Coooool! this place is bigger than the last town." Luffy said astoundingly.

"Quite fascinating how technology is so advanced here." Robin said also impressed.

"Meh, I guess it's okay." Zoro said, not really that impressed with the view.

"We are not here for sightseeing, we are here to look for the stupid heart." Nami said. "The faster we find it, the more probable chance that we don't have to encounter with anybody that plans to kill us for no reason."

"Don't worry, Nami-san." Sanji said, happily. "If anybody dares to harm you, I will protect you even if I die."

"Yeah, whatever. Now, lets start looking for this Internova police force that Douglas guy talked about a while ago." Nami said sternly.

"Aww, cant we not do that now and look around this cool town first?" Luffy asked.

"Are you crazy? You want us to fool around and wait until something bad happens?" Nami asked. Luffy thought about that for a moment until he happily nodded. "-sigh-... You are so idiotic."

"Come on, Nami. The only thing I want to do is look around town to find the ten foot bug eye people. Or maybe you are just scared to lose our bet?" Luffy said, with a happy face.

"What!?" Nami gasped.

"Ah, don't pick on her, Luffy." Usopp said. "She is obviously just scared to go around looking at different kinds of creatures here, or maybe she is just scared to lose the bet."

"That's coming from someone like you! By the time you look at somebody here, you will go running all the way back to the ship!" yells Nami right at Usopp's face.

"Ha ha ha." Usopp laughed in a fancy way. "That may be true, but atleast I confront my fears before running away from them."

"Ohh? And what would you fears be? A girl?" Nami asked.

"Oh please, what makes you think that..." Usopp turns around and sees Nami with a very angry look on her face. "AAAHHHH!!!" screams out Usopp before hiding behind Chopper.

"As I figured. You scared of everything." Nami said bluntly.

"I am not!" yells Usopp while still hiding behind Chopper. "And even if I was, I would still have the guts to lose a bet!"

"Grr... FINE!! Let's look around the place for the stupid, ten foot bug eye people then!" Nami yelled angrily.

"Then it's settled. We will look around this town for a while and then come back here in 2 months!" Luffy said, excitedly while pointing upwards.

"Why 2 months?" Franky asked.

"It's a BIG town. And it will take forever to look at everybody here." Luffy said while doing his grin. Everyone sighed, except for Robin. They then began to walk around and they happened to see a tour bus, with a happy man as a tour guide.

"Citizens of Mute city, have you ever wanted to be on a tour, but couldn't because it is too expensive? Well, today is your lucky day, cause the greatest tour guide in the universe, which is me, will give you the greatest tour of this great city known as Mute city. Come inside my tour bus and I will show the greatest features of this town. Better hurry and get in, because this offer is only for today!" said the happy tour guide, happily as some residents were getting inside his bus.

"Woah! A free tour! Nami, lets go!" Luffy said, excitedly as he ran at the bus.

"Tsk, fine." Nami said as she catches up with Luffy.

"Wait, I want to come too!" Usopp said as he then looked at his crew. "Are you guys coming?"

"I don't want a tour. I prefer looking around the place myself." Zoro said.

"We'll be fine, Longnose-kun. You three have fun." Robin said kindly.

"Heh, if you insist." Usopp said before he catched up to Nami and Luffy. The Strawhats that didn't get on the bus then looked at eachother.

"So, what do we do?" Chopper asked.

"We might as well look around. I am kinda interested on what the ladies would look like here." Sanji said.

"You do that. I am going to look for some fellow shipwrights, and ask them how they make their ships." Franky said.

"I will go with you. We might find a sword shop around here." Zoro said.

"I thought you said that you wanted look around the place by yourself." Sanji said.

"I can change my mind, can't I?" Zoro asked.

"Heh, Marimo is just afraid of being lost again." Sanji said to Chopper as they giggled while Zoro angrily looked at them.

"I would also like to go with them. I want to find out how they can create such interesting things." Robin said.

"Guh!? Then I should come along too, so I can protect Robin-chwan." Sanji said worringly.

"We don't need all of us to go together. Why don't you stay with Chopper, and look for things that might help you mentally?" Zoro asked. Sanji looked at him angrily looked at Zoro until he cooled off and straightened his tie.

"Fine, but I will be looking for stuff that will help you instead. Come on, Chopper." Sanji said as he and Chopper walked away.

"Bah, let's go already." Zoro said as he, Robin, and Franky walked away as well.

**Meanwhile...**

Luffy, Nami, and Usopp were in line with other residents of Mute city as they were getting inside the tour bus. "Hello, and welcome to my glorious tour bus. You will be number 40, and you young lady will be number 41, and you will be number 42." The happy tour guide said while putting stickers on them with their numbers on it. "Now please take a seat and we will be leaving shortly."

They then sat on the right side of the bus, sitting on the same seats as the bus was slowly getting full with people. "This is so exciting. I cant wait until we go." Luffy said excitedly.

"This is a tour. What the heck is it so exciting about?" Nami asked.

"Ah Nami, we may be the only ones from our world to explore such things from other worlds. Don't you feel at least bit excited?" Usopp asked.

"I'll feel excited when we get back to our world." Nami said. The bus was now filled with people and the tour guide was now ready.

"Is everyone ready to leave? Okay, let's us begin our tour of the millennium." The tour guide said as he began to drive through the streets. "Now if you look at your right..." Everyone that was sitting on the left side of the bus, ran out of their seats and peered through the windows to the right, almost squishing everyone that was sitting on the right side of the bus. "There is a holographic sign that changes color every ten seconds." Luffy and the crowd went 'oooo' at this.

"Now if you look to your left..." Everyone, including Luffy, ran to the left side and peered through the window. "You can see a crazy lady laughing her head off." Everyone went 'aaaa' at this.

"This is the lamest tour I have ever been on." Nami muttered to herself.

**Meanwhile...**

Zoro, Robin, and Franky have arrived to what appeared to be a workshop, where many engineers were working on different kinds of vehicles. "Jackpot! This is the place I was looking for." Franky said as he looks around the workshop. Robin went to follow him, but noticed that Zoro was heading to another direction.

"Mr. Swordsman, we are heading this way." Robin said.

"I know, I just saw weapon store. I am going look around there, I'll come back later." Zoro said before he walks off. Robin then catched up to Franky, who was now inside the workshop, amazed at how things were constructed.

"This place is like heaven." Franky said. He then saw a man working on his vehicle. He has a straight face, dark brown hair, and wears a flashy yellow jumpsuit, accented by his blue boots and gloves. Franky then walks up to this man. "Yo, bro. Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" the man turns around and looks at Franky. "What is it?"

"These things that these people are making, what are they called?" Franky asked. The man then oddly looks at Franky.

"Are you kidding? Don't tell me you have never heard of F-Zero vehicles before?" The man asked in surprise.

"F-Zero vehicles?" Robin asked, who walked up to them.

"Hmm... It seems that not everybody knows about F-Zero races afterall. Well first, allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Stewart. I am a medical doctor, surgeon, and F-Zero racer." the man named Dr. Stewart said.

"My name is Robin and this is Franky. We are new to this town, so we don't know much about it." Robin said.

"So I see. Well then, you have come to the right person to ask." Dr. Stewart said before he started to explain about Mute city. "Centuries ago, this world has been receiving several contacts with aliens. It took quite some time for the people of this world to civilize with the aliens. Years has passed and now this world has become a source for intergalactic trade. We help our neighboring planets by food, supplies, and mostly power."

"Heh, that must be tough for all of you. That is like something workaholics would do." Franky said.

"It is. But thanks to an association of wealth merchants, there is now a F-Zero grand prix, which is the main source of excitement to our lives." Dr. Stewart then points at a floating race track outside. "You see that out there? That is a racing circuit. There are many of them across this world. It is where the racers race through countless of laps, trying to obtain 1st place."

"It doesn't even look like a race track, there is a bunch of gaps and ramps all over it." Franky said.

"How does it stay afloat?" Robin asked.

"They contain anti-gravitational guide beams on both sides of the course that keep them in place. And the reason for why it has so many gaps, is to make things more challenging for the racers."

"Quite a story, Doc. Have you ever won one of those races?" Franky asked.

"Well, sometimes. As long as 'he' doesn't race." Dr. Stewart said.

"Who is 'he'?" Robin asked.

**Meanwhile...**

Zoro walks into a weapon shop and sees multiple kinds of weapons. "Hmm... there doesn't seem to be anything here I would use." Zoro said. He then saw a couple of old swords on the wall. He walked up to them and unsheathed one of them. The blade was very rusty and used. He sheathed the sword and placed it back on the wall. "Bah... a futuristic place, yet nothing that interests me." Zoro continued to look around as an argument was going on at the counter.

"What kind of weapon salesman would sell rusty swords!?" yelled a man at the shop owner behind the counter. He was fat, yet muscular. He is wearing a sleeveless white shirt with a japanese symbol on it. Over the shirt is a brown vest and he has dark blue pants tied with a yellow belt. He has bandages covering his limbs and is wearing a helmet a symbol of the red sun on it. He has a katana on his left hip and lastly, he has a pair of small, round sunglasses.

"Look, I didn't say those swords are made for attacking purposes. They can be used for opening stuff or something like that." the shop owner said.

"How dare you use Katanas for something so basic!? Here I was, trying to be patient and kind to you, but seeing you selling rusty swords is a disgrace to me and my pride." said the man.

"If you don't like it, then you can just leave." The shop owner said.

"Fine, I will! I will tell everyone I happen to meet not to come here!" yelled the man before he went to leave. "Such disgrace, I have never been on such a..." the man then saw Zoro, who didn't notice that the man was looking at him. The man was particularly looking at Zoro's swords. "I can feel a great amount of power coming from those blades." the man then walks up to Zoro. "Excuse me, may I please take a look at your swords?"

Zoro turns around and sees the man, who was waiting for an answer. "Okay, but I'll knock you out if you intend to do something funny." Zoro said as he pulls one of his swords out of his waist and hand it to the man.

"Don't worry, I just want to take a look." the man said while looking at the sword's sheathe. He unsheathed it and stood astounded by the looks of the blade. "Amazing. Blades like this are very rare to find. Such a work of art." the man said. He then sheathes the sword and hands it back to Zoro. "I will give you all the credits I have for your blades."

"Sorry, it's not for sale." Zoro said while placing the sword back around his hip.

"C'mon, dont be like that! How about we trade?" asked the man.

"These swords are a part of me. I will not trade them for anything else." Zoro said.

"Ok, you make a hard bargain. How about you just give me the swords?" asked the man.

"Sure, no prob-Oi!! That is even worse than trading!" Zoro asked.

"Darn, I was so close." the man said while snapping his fingers. "You do realize who I am, right? For you not to give me your swords will cause a great sin for you."

"Sorry, I don't know who you are." Zoro said. This shocked the man, but quickly regained grinned.

"Heh heh heh! Then I guess I should tell you who I am." the man said as then the lights of the shop turned off. Then a spotlight appeared over the man, who was crouching down. "I am one of the deadliest samurai warriors.." Japanese symbols then came out of nowhere "...I am also one of the greatest bounty hunters alive... My motto is to steal, but not to kill... I am the boss of one the greatest renegade bandits that reside in the red canyon..." He then started to hop on one foot "People fear me when they see me in the streets! I am..." Then he slams his foot on the floor and moves his around for a while before stopping. "... Samurai Goroh!!!" The background behind then turned into the symbol of the rising sun.

"... Never heard of you." Zoro said.

"GABEEN!?" yelled the man--Samurai Goroh, as the cardboard background behind him fell backwards. "How dare you not know who I am!?"

"Like it makes any difference that I know you or not. I am not giving up my swords." Zoro said.

"Grr... how about a little challenge then?" Goroh asked. He then takes out a piece of paper. He then throw the paper in the air. "YAAAAHHHHH!!" Goroh screamed as he quickly unsheathes his sword and started to slash everywhere. As soon as he was done, the paper was slashed into a shape of a human body. Goroh catches the paper and laughs.

"Ha ha ha! now let me see you can do that." Goroh said as he gives Zoro a piece of paper. Zoro lets out a sigh and throw the paper in the air. He unsheathes one of his swords and simply swings it once.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! What was that?" Goroh laughed. But then, the paper quickly was cut into several tiny pieces, shaped into a human body shapes. Goroh was stunned as Zoro sheathed his sword and leaves the shop. "Grr... we will meet again, green haired swordsman." Goroh said with confidence.

"YYYYeaahhhhh, in the meantime, why don't you clean up this mess you made?" asked the shop owner as Goroh looks around, seeing alot of paper on the floor. Goroh mutters angrily as he began to clean up the shop.

**Meanwhile...**

Sanji and Chopper were walking through the streets, do nothing but talking to eachother. "Wow, this place is bigger than I thought. And there are alot of different creatures here too." Chopper said.

"Eh, I guess." Sanji said in bored way.

"What's the matter, Sanji? I thought you would be impressed with all of this." Chopper said.

"It's not that I am not impressed, its just that I want to see the ladies here. And so far, I have not seen one." Sanji said while looking at his surroundings.

"Why do you want to find girls?" Chopper asked.

"For many reasons, Chopper. On being on a world filled with different kinds of humanoid female species, a man such as I must investigate them and rate there beautiness." Sanji said.

"And how are you going to rate them?" Chopper asked.

"Well... it depends on what kind of humanoid. There could be octopus ladies, bunny ladies... cat ladies... fox ladies..." Sanji then started to drool and moan out loud. He quickly stopped as he noticed Chopper was looking at him funny. "What I mean to say is that when I see a beautiful lady, I will tell how much worth she is."

"Oh... hey, how about that lady?" Chopper asked while pointing to a lady.

"Chopper, I don't think you have a good eye for-HOLY FISHPASTE!!!" Sanji yelled as he sees a very beautiful cat lady. Sanji quickly goes to a flower shop and quickly comes out with a rose on his hand. He then stands on one knee in front of the cat lady, showing her his rose. "I am so sorry to disturb you, but I must say that you are the most beautiful feline that I have ever seen."

"Will you please be mine?" Sanji and another loved person said at the same time.

Sanji and the person next to him then looked at eachother. The person turned out to be a humanoid panther. He has a white scar under his right eye, and is wearing a fancy pilot suit. "Get lost, child. Let the grownups have their discussion." the humanoid panther said.

"Eh? I don't see your name on her." Sanji said, rather rudely. The humanoid then got up and looked down at Sanji.

"You be wise enough not to deal with your superiors." the humanoid panther said.

"That's true. Too bad I don't see any superiors around here." Sanji said as he got to the humanoid panther's level.

"Quite a foul language you have there. It's not surprising to hear that from the likes of you." the humanoid panther said.

"Oh? Well that doesn't mean much since it's coming from you." Sanji said.

"Grr... I don't want to waste my time talking to you. I have business to intend to." the humanoid then looks at where the cat lady was, but she was no longer there. "Look what you did, you imbecile! You scared her off!"

"Why are you blaming me? She was obviously trying to get away from you!" Sanji yelled. Chopper walks up to Sanji to see if he is okay.

"Sanji, I think we should..."

"Back off! This moron wants a piece of me!" Sanji yelled as Chopper backed away. Sanji then angrily looks back at the humanoid panther again, who angrily looked back.

**Meanwhile...**

"And here is where I take a bathroom break, so if you excuse me." the tour guide said as he ran out of his bus and goes into the bathroom.

"Uhhh, this is the most boring tour I have been on. How long until it's over?" Nami asked.

"I don't know, I guess there is still more on the way." Usopp said, bored out of his mind.

"This is all your fault, Luffy. It was because of you we are in here." Nami said as Luffy seemed to ignore her. "Luffy?"

"Aaaaahhhh, I am hunngrrrrrrrryyyy." Luffy whined.

"That's your fault too." Nami said while crossing her arms. Luffy then started to smell something.

"Hey, something smells good." Luffy said as he then looks through the window. He then stands up and pulls the window down.

"Luffy, what are you doing?" Nami asked.

"Meat... I must eat meat!" Luffy said as he then jumps out the window.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled as she chases Luffy out the window.

"Oi, you guys! I don't think you were suppose to leave!" Usopp yelled out the window. He then sits back down on his seat. "The tour guide seems nice, I am sure that he would understand."

The tour guide then got inside and faced his passengers. "Okay folks, we are ready to... wait a minute, there is somebody missing. Number 40 and 41 are not here. Number 42, where is number 40 and 41?" The tour guide asked.

"Oh, well you see, they kinda left because they were a little bored, but they said they had a great time here." Usopp lied.

"They left?" asked the tour guide, in an upset way.

"Well, yeah. But I don't think it is a big deal." Usopp said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Are you saying they just lifted there filthy butts and left just like that?" asked the tour guide, rather angrily.

"Uh... yeah. Are you..."

"No, just shut up for one stinking second, okay?" the tour guide said, now in a foul mood that startled Usopp. "I have been working my butt off to give a tour to these miserable people all my life. My father was the greatest tour guide that ever existed and so was my grandfather. They never lost a single passenger in their entire freakin' lives. I intended to follow there footsteps by doing the same thing, and now I hear that number 40 and 41 left because they were bored!?"

"Uh-huh... yeah, I guess." Usopp said nervously.

"Ohhhh, well freaking doodle doo to you!! You know that this is going into my personal business record that I worked so hard for the last 30 years!? That's right, I dropped out of high school so I can follow my father's steps. And I worked so damn hard and now I am going to lose all my hard work just because somebody that I will not mention, but there numbers are 40 and 41, decided to have a little freakin' trip on their own, instead of somebody like me giving them a tour for them!! This is really going to mess my life, number 42!!!" the tour guide then notices Usopp trying to get out through the window.

"NUMBER 42!?!?"

"Yipes!" Usopp screamed as he accidentally falls of the window. The tour guide then peered his head right through a closed window, making his head bleed as he looked at Usopp, who was now running away.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING, NUMBER 42!?!? NUMBER 42!?!?!?"

**Meanwhile...**

Luffy runs as the scent started to smell even better. "MEAT!!!" Luffy yelled as Nami was trying to catch up with him.

"Where is this moron going?" Nami asked herself as Luffy quickly stopped, making Nami to almost crash on him. "Why are you stopping?"

"Look at that." Luffy said as he was looking at a bar. "The smell of meat is coming from there. Let's go!" Luffy yelled excitedly as he rushes to the automatic side doors. The side doors automatically opened as Luffy and Nami went inside the bar. There was a humanoid dinosaur, drinking a lot of beer, A robot, who was paying attention to himself, and several other creatures.

"Errgh, Luffy, why don't we go somewhere else. It wasn't pretty the last time we were in a bar." Nami said worryingly.

"Ahh, Nami, you worry to much." Luffy said. Luffy and Nami then sat in front of the bar counter. Behind it was a fat man with metallic arms on his back. He is wearing a yellow engineer suit and was wearing sunglasses.

"Hey there, kids. What will you have?" The man asked.

"Okay, I want every meat you have, ossan." Luffy said.

"Idiot, we don't have money to pay for it." Nami said.

"Oh don't worry about it. We are having an anniversary of this bar, so the food here is free." the man said as he places a plate of meat in front of Luffy.

"Awesome!!" Luffy yelled as he ate the whole thing in a matter of seconds. "More please."

"Wow, I have never seen such an appetite before. You eat faster than Biorex! Ha ha!" The man laughed, who was referring to the humanoid dinosaur that was drinking. "Come to think of it, I have never seen you kids around here before. Just passing by?"

"Yeah, you can say that." Nami said.

"Well great. My name is Dr. Clash. Part time Barkeeper, and part time engineer." the man known as Dr. Clash. "So what are you kids here for?"

"Do you happen to know where the Internova police force is?" Nami asked. Everyone in the bar then got quiet and looked at the Strawhats.

"Eh, you guys shouldn't be talking about that here. People here don't have a good relationship with them." Dr. Clash said.

"Shut up, old man. Let the kids get their ass kicked if they want." a humanoid wolf sitting next to Luffy said. Dr. Clash just looks at the wolf for a couple before he started to clean some cups. Luffy then looks at humanoid wolf. He has gray fur, a mechanic lens on his left eye, a dark blue pilot suit armor, shoulder pads with spikes on them and black pants and boots.

"What makes you think that I'll get my ass kicked?" Luffy asked sternly.

"Kinda obvious if you ask me. A puny boy as yourself doesn't really stand a chance against a real man." the humanoid wolf said.

"Ha ha! That's telling them." said the guy next to him. He is a humanoid chameloen, with a purple suit and gray gloves and boots.

"And what the hell makes you think that I am not a real man?" Luffy asked a little angry.

"Don't make me repeat myself, boy." The humanoid wolf replied.

"You want to take this outside!?" Luffy yelled as Nami then hit him at the back of his head.

"Why are you fighting against someone else's opinion!?" Nami yelled as she then looked at the humanoid wolf. "Sorry about him, he is a little idiotic."

"It's okay. I don't feel like talking to a nobody anyway." the humanoid wolf said. Luffy then angrily looked at the wolf.

"You insult me again and I am going to rip your skull out of your head, you stupid... cyclops!" Luffy yelled angrily. The humanoid then got angry as well and got up.

"We'll see who rips the skull out of who." the humanoid wolf said as he and Luffy were about to battle.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Damn, what is this cyclops' problem? Telling me that I am not a man! I am going to kick his ass!!! Huh? What is that in the air, a falcon? Next time on One Piece:A Smash Adventure; Chapter 40: Show me your moves, the heroic Captain Falcon. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

For those who recognized who those humanoids were, then good for you. They are from the same universe, so I put them there. Well, I got school tomorrow, so see ya later.


	40. F Zero Pt 3

Sorry about the delay, is just that it was my first week of school and it was nothing but work for me. Not to mention that I have a copy of Metroid Prime: Corruption, which slowed me down even more. Well, lets get this chapter started. Enjoy!

* * *

Meeting new people isn't always a good thing. The Strawhats went to explore around Mute city before they could go find the internova police force for the location of the 4th Mystery heart. Luffy and Nami went into a bar and decided to be there for a while, although not everyone there was pleased. A humanoid wolf became antagonistic with Luffy after he heard Nami asking Dr. Clash where was the internova police located. Luffy insulted the wolf by calling him a cyclops, due to the mechanic lens he has on his left eye. The wolf then got angry and was now ready to brawl with Luffy. What will be the outcome of this battle?

Chapter 40: Show me your moves, The heroic Captain Falcon.

Luffy jumped off of his seat and got some distance between himself and the humanoid wolf, who awaits Luffy to strike. "Luffy, stop it! We are not here to cause any problems!" Nami yelled.

"I can't just let this cyclops say that kind of stuff to me! I'll show him when I kick his ass!" Luffy yelled, angrily while not letting the humanoid wolf out of his sight.

"Heh, talking is cheap. Why don't you just prove it to me already, boy." the humanoid wolf said. Nami nervously looked at the both of them before quickly looking back at Dr. Clash.

"You are the bartender, do something about this!" Nami said desperately.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." Dr. Clash said as he then slams his palm on the counter, trying to get Luffy's and the humanoid wolf's attention, but to no avail. "If you two are going to fight, then do that outside! I don't want you guys messing up my bar."

"That's your way of handling things!?" Nami asked.

"I'm sorry, but I cant mess with that guy. He is one of deadliest people I know." Dr. Clash said. Nami then looked at the humanoid Wolf, who was starting to get into his battle position.

"Damn! I wish something else would happen here right now." Nami said fearfully. Then the automatic doors opened and in came a couple people that chains with them. They cleared the entry as a black, muscular man came into the bar. He is bald, has sunglasses, a sleeveless shirt and dark green pants, and also has a chain around his neck.

"Ah, it's been awhile since I last came here." said the man as Dr. Clash recognized him.

"What are you doing here, Michael!? You are not allowed in here!" Dr. Clash said seriously.

"I am not allowed to be in any place, doc. But I go to them anyway." the man known as Michael said as his men chuckled evilly. "Just give me the usual and I'll probably be on my way." Michael walks right through between Luffy and the humanoid wolf and sits at the humanoid's seat. He placed his feet on the counter and began to relax.

"Hey, you." the humanoid wolf said to Michael while not letting his eyes off of Luffy. "That is my seat."

"Was your seat. I just sat here and I intend to stay on it." Michael replied as the humanoid wolf glared at him. Michael then had a gun pointing at the right side of his face. Michael simply looks at the guy aiming at him, which turned out to be the humanoid chameleon. "Heh! What do you think you are doing?"

"I plan to blow your brains out if you don't get out of our sight." the humanoid chameleon said threateningly. Michael's gang were then aiming there weapons at the humanoid chameleon, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Eh, all of you people are boring as always." Michael said as he then noticed Nami. "You know what? You can have your seat back. I can smell your furry odor on this seat anyway." Michael got up and walked up to Nami, who seemed rather uncomfortable near him. "Hey baby, why don't you and me go out tonight. I'll buy anything you want."

"No thanks." Nami said.

"Ohh, don't be like that, baby. I only want to give you the time of your life, not to mention the ride that you would never forget." Michael said as he slid his fingers across Nami's chin, which made Nami even more uncomfortable.

"Look buddy, I already said no." Nami said angrily.

"Ooh, being a little feisty, aren't we? I like my girls that way." Michael said as he was about to put his arm around Nami, only for Nami to get up and go next to Luffy.

"You touch me like that again, and I am going to make HIM hurt you." Nami said as he hid behind the confused.

"Wha? This puny wimp hurt me? Ha ha ha ha ha!" Michael laughed as his men also laughed with him. Michael looked down at Luffy. "Someone like you would break their bones just by touching me." Michael then softly shoves Luffy back.

"Bones? I don't have bones anymore. But even if I did, I don't think that means I should touch a smelly man like you." Luffy said with a plain face. Everyone in the bar then got quieter as Michael moved his head to the right, making a snapping sound.

"Smelly, huh? Heh heh, this pipsqueak is kinda funny." Michael said, while making a grin. "But you know..." Micheal then takes Luffy's hat and places it on his head. "This hat of yours is quite nice. I'll think I'll keep it from now on."

Luffy then got serious and looks at the ground. "Give me my hat..."

"What's that? You want me to give you your hat? I don't have it anymore. The only thing that I have is this nice straw hat on my head." Michael said, mockingly.

"That hat is my treasure. Give it back..." Luffy said in an angry, yet calm voice. The humanoid wolf raised an eyebrow as Michael just laughed at him.

"Ha ha, this hat is your treasure? Man, your are as stupid as you look, kid." Michael said as he takes Luffy's hat off his head and looks at it. "What imbecile would call this stupid, used, cruddy, and not to mention, piece of garbage of a hat a treasure?"

Luffy then angrily looks at Michael, who smirked upon noticing Luffy's angry face. "Aww, is the baby angry? Tell you what, I'll let you do the first move." Michael said as he then lowered his chin in front of Luffy. "Come on, give me your best shot!"

Luffy cracked his fists as Michael awaited for him to attack while he had his eyes closed. "What are you waiting for, you piece of..."

"GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy stretches his arm back, which shocked everybody "...PISTOL!" Luffy delivers a strong punch across Micheal's face. The humanoid wolf jumps out of the way as Michael went flying to a wall behind him.

"D-D-D-DID HIS ARM JUST STRETCHED!?" yelled one of the guys in the bar in surprise.

"What the hell is he?" asked the humanoid chameleon.

"Wow... I honestly didn't see that coming." the humanoid wolf said as Luffy picks up his hat from the ground and placed it on his head.

"Luffy, what do you think you are doing!?" Nami asked.

"Nobody touches my treasure. I had to tell him that." Luffy said while brushing the dust off his vest.

"Couldn't you do that some other time!? Now we are definitely in trouble now!" Nami yelled as Micheal's men started to swing their chains.

"Yo, freak. You are going to regret the day you messed with the leader of the Bloody chain clan." one of Michael's men said.

"Bloody chain clan?" Luffy asked.

"They are one of the most known clans in this galaxy." Dr. Clash said. "Michael is their leader, and he also owns three planets. I pretty much know now that you can take them, but you wont be able to withstand his crew of nearly 10,000 men. If I were you, I'd be running away right now."

"Don't worry, we plan to leave already. LUFFY, LET'S GO!!" Nami yelled as she tries to pull Luffy from his spot, but to no avail.

"We can't leave... until I kick that guy's as." Luffy said while pointing at the humanoid wolf.

"WE DONT HAVE TIME FOR THAT!!!! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!" yells Nami with a very mean look on her face.

"Hya!" one of Michael's crew charged at Luffy and swung his chain at him. Luffy blocked it, however the chain wrapped around Luffy's arm. The guy then tried to pull Luffy as his partner snuck behind him, and was about to lower his chain on him.

BANG

The guy that snuck behind Luffy got knocked out by Nami with her PCT. "Oh no, whoa!" the guy that was holding the chain to pull Luffy with lost his grip and got kicked in the gut by Luffy as he was then knocked out.

"Hmm... looks like the boy has some skills afterall." The humanoid wolf said. Luffy then looked at him again, and got angry all of a sudden.

"You! Don't think that I forgot you! I am going to kick your-Ahh!!" Luffy got hit by Nami so hard, a huge bump formed on his head.

"LET'S GO NOW!!" Nami yelled as she pulls on Luffy's ear, forcing him to get out of the bar. As she pulled Luffy out, she noticed alot of people with chains. She gulped nervously as one of them started to look at her. "Okay, Luffy. Let's just go away nice and slowly..."

The automatic door behind them immediately opened as Michael groggily got out of the bar and look down at Luffy and Nami from behind. "How dare you harm my face! Crew, get rid of these two spoiled brats!" Michael commands as his crew started to walk towards them while swinging their chains.

"These guys wont stop me! GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly punches all Micheal's crew in front of him, clearing the way.

"Luffy, wait!" Nami said as Micheal then grabbed both of her arms.

"Ladies that don't worship me will end up dead!" Michael said angrily. Nami sighs angrily as she swings her heel back right at Michael's manhood. "OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Micheal lets go of Nami and collapses while holding his fruits in sheer pain. Nami then swings her PCT and joins Luffy on beating up Michael's crew.

**Meanwhile...**

There was now a huge crowd around Sanji and the humanoid panther, who were still arguing with eachother about several things that doesn't make any sense. "You smell so stupid, that is why you didn't go to college!!" see what I mean?

"Hmph, I smell perfectly fine. As well as my breath, that does not smell like overused cigarettes." The humanoid Panther said.

"I prefer to smell like smoke than the perfume your wearing." Sanji replied.

"How dare you!? This is cologne, It's what men in my category use to smell great. That is why you don't have any!" the humanoid panther said.

"I don't have any because I am beyond that. I can get women with or without that perfume." Sanji said.

"Oh please, you cant even attract your own mother." the humanoid panther said.

"Eh!? Don't go there!!" Sanji yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It was awfully impolite of me to talk about one's mother that raised... you." the humanoid panther said while looking at Sanji's feet to his face, not impressed at all.

"I am the least of your worries, you pussy cat." Sanji said. The humanoid panther got angry upon hearing that.

"You have guts and stupidity to say that to me. Most of my kind would of killed you by now if they would've heard that." the humanoid panther said.

"Ohh? Well I hope they aren't like you, because then I would be surprised to see more pussy cats in front of me." Sanji said.

"I would cut your tongue here and now, but I'd be afraid to have your ugliness attach to me." the humanoid panther said.

"The only thing that will be ugly here is when I'm done mopping the floor with your face!" Sanji yelled. The crowd then started to cheer as Chopper was now a little worried.

"Sanji, can we please go now? I think you already proved your point." Chopper said nervously.

"Silence you! Don't interfere!" Sanji yelled as Chopper shivered in fear. "Now as I was saying, I..." Sanji then felt a great disturbance in a place not to far from where he is. "My Nami-san senses are tingling... Nami-san is in trouble!!! Chopper, let's go!!" Sanji exclaimed as he rushes to where Nami is in a fast pace.

"Wait for me, Sanji!" Chopper yelled as he transforms into his walk point and goes to catch up with Sanji.

"Hey, I am not done with you yet!" yelled the humanoid panther angrily as he could no longer can see Sanji in sight.

**Meanwhile...**

In the streets of Port town, We see Douglas J. Falcon walking on the sidewalk with his fishing rod on his shoulder. "Not one single bite today." Douglas said with a sigh. "Ehh, what do you expect from such a town?" Douglas continues to walk until he noticed he saw a television screen behind a window of a store. There was a reporter that was reporting something.

"I am Montoya de la rosa, reporting live from Mute City as we see a devastating battle occurring just outside a bar." the reporter said. "We can tell that Micheal Chain, the leader of the Bloody chain clan, along with his gruesome crew is attacking some citizens as we speak."

"Err, Michael. You just never learn." Douglas said.

"We identified the two citizens. One of them is a young man wearing a straw hat and the other is a young lady that appears to be yelling at the young man while they fight off Micheal's crew." the reporter said as the screen then shows Luffy and Nami fighting with Michael's crew.

"Uh!? It's the kids that came from the first Master Door! They are in trouble! I must rescue them!" Douglas yelled bravely as he then rushes into an alley and faces to wall that has plaque of a falcon on it. The falcon's eyes grew red and scanned Douglas' face. The wall then opened by itself as Douglas rushed inside, passing through a steel corridor. He then arrived at a room with a F-Zero vehicle. He ran into a double door cabinet and opened it up and took a red helmet out of it.

**Meanwhile...**

"Captain Falcon?" Robin asked.

"Yes, he is the No. 1 racer in all the galaxy, not to mention he is an excellent bounty hunter." Dr. Stewart said while adjusting his engine of his F-Zero vehicle.

"Bounty hunter, eh? It's best not to confront any bounty hunters here. Who knows what they could do." Franky said.

"Hmm? Why is that?" Dr. Stewart asked.

"Uh, eh, nothing. Just forget I said that, Doc." Franky said.

"We should be heading back now. The others might be waiting for us." Robin said as she started to leave.

"Fine." Franky said as he then looks at Dr. Stewart. "Thanks for the info, Doc."

"Of course. Come back anytime." Dr. Stewart said as he waves goodbye to Robin and Franky. They left the workshop and looked around for Zoro.

"No surprise that idiot is lost again." Franky said while putting his hands on his hips. "Swordsman, where are you!?"

"Why are you yelling? I'm right here." Zoro said as he was behind Franky.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?" Franky asked.

"I said I'd be back, didn't I? Why are so surprised?" Zoro asked.

"You actually came back on your own? Now that is freaky." Franky said. "Anyway, lets get going already."

BOOM

From another part of town, an explosion occurred as Zoro, Robin, and Franky saw the smoke going up in the skies. "What is going on?" Franky asked.

"There must have been an accident." Robin said.

"No wait, that didn't seem like any accident..." Zoro said while looking at the smoke in the sky. "I can also smell something nearby."

"Hmm... it smell likes meat." Robin said. They then looked at eachother with a worried look on their face.

"If there is an accident with the smell of meat nearby, then I believe Luffy has something to do with it." Zoro said.

"Oh come on, what did he do this time?" Franky asked.

"Let's get over there and find out." Robin said as she, Zoro and Franky started to head where that explosion came from.

**Meanwhile...**

"AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAAA HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HH HHHH HH HHH HHH HH HHH HH HHH HHH!!!!"

Usopp was running away for dear life as the happy tour guide, who was now a ferocious tour guide, was chasing Usopp all across the streets with his bus still filled with passengers. Usopp looked back and saw the tour guide with huge, frustrated eyes and foam coming out of his mouth.

"Now if you look in front you, you could see me trying to run over number 42!!!" yelled the tour guide like a madman as the passengers took pictures of Usopp while he was still running away.

"LUFFY!! NAMI!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?"

**Back to Luffy and Nami...**

Luffy and Nami were still fighting with Michael's crew, taking them down at a fast rate. GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI!" Luffy does a stretched horizontal kick at all of the Michael's crew that were in front of him and slammed them into a pole. Luffy's leg then went all around, trapping them into the pole. As they were trying to get free, Nami let out a couple of fire and cool balls in the air, making them form into a dark cloud.

"THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!" Nami threw a thunderball into the dark cloud as it then let out a thunderbolt that hit the tip of the pole, electrocuting Michael's crew in the process. Luffy leg unwrapped itself off the pole, as Michael's crew fell down, unconsciously. "Phew... that was the last of them. Come on, Luffy. Let's get out of here." Nami said as Luffy didn't seem to agree with her.

"It can't be over that quickly. Someone as stupid as that Michael guy must have more crewmembers." Luffy said while looking to his left and his right, repeatedly.

"Eh heh heh, you're right."

Luffy and Nami looked at the man who said that, which turned out to be Michael, who was groggily getting up after his experience from earlier. "You think that those guys were my entire crew? Oh no, that is just the 10 of them. I'll show you the rest of them!!" Michael yelled as he whistles so hard, it echoed through the whole town. After a few moments, There were a large amount of people holding chains that came out of various places and surrounded Luffy and Nami.

"Whoa! There is alot of them!" Luffy said in surprise.

"Wasn't this what you wanted, you idiot!?" Nami asked furiously.

"I am going to destroy you both!! Get them!" Michael commands as his entire crew was about to charge at them only something behind them started to make some of them fly away.

"ANTI-MANNER KICK COURSE!" It was Sanji, who was standing on his hands and kicking everyone at the same time, as the crewmembers he kicks were sent flying away. Sanji then jumps in the air and several front flips before he perfectly landed in front of Luffy and Nami.

"Sanji-kun! Your here!" Nami said happily.

"I came here as soon as I knew you were in trouble. But what made me happy just now was that YOU CARED THAT I CAME!!" Sanji yelled as he then started to tap dance in joy. Chopper also appeared as he punched one of Michael's men in the face while he rushed towards Luffy side.

"Luffy, are you ok!?" Chopper asked.

"I'm fine. You just came in time to help me beat these guys up." Luffy said as he cracks his fists.

"Damn it, Luffy. It was you who got Nami-san in trouble, wasnt it!?" Sanji yelled while getting into Luffy's face.

"You can beat him up later. Let's just get out of here first!" Nami yelled as one of Michael's men charged at her, only she sidestepped out of the way, making him crash into a car. There was another one that charged at Nami as well, only he got kicked in the gut by Sanji and then got kicked in the face, breaking his nose in the process. Sanji then kicks the guy again, sending him flying right into his comrades.

Chopper transformed into his walk point and charged at a group of Michael's crew. When he got close enough, he quickly changed into his Heavy point and shoulder barged the group right into a building. As Chopper started to back away from the group he barged into, there were three of Michael's men that was about to strike him from behind.

"TATSU MAKI!" a big tornado of cutting waves sended them flying as Chopper turned around and saw Zoro, along with Robin, and Franky.

"What did Luffy do this time?" Zoro asked.

"I don't know. I just got here and everything was already out of control." Chopper said.

"Bah, who cares about that now? These losers are just begging to get slapped like crazy." Franky said as he aims his right fist at a group of Michael's crew. "STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launches his right arm and knocks the group out. Franky then reattaches his arm as Robin noticed somebody was missing.

"Where is Long nose-kun?" Robin asked.

"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

They turned around to see Usopp running down a slope. "Usopp! Why are you running?" Chopper asked. His question was soon answered as he then saw a bus flying off from a ramp and was heading down towards Usopp.

"YOU ARE NOW DEAD, NUMBER 42!!" yelled the tour guide from the bus.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" cried Usopp, Chopper, and Franky while having their eyes popping out of their heads. Zoro jumps past Usopp and slices the bus in half, making the the passengers fly away and land on a soft cushion while the tour guide landed face-first on the street.

"Ohhh, thank you, Zoro. You are my hero!" Usopp said, with great relief as he started to kiss Zoro's feet.

"Save the kissing for later. We have bigger problems to deal with right now." Zoro said as there were still many of Michael's crew to deal with.

"You may have your freaky friends to help you, but that wont be enough to take on all of us!" Michael yelled as all of his men started to swing their chains.

"Give me your best shot!!" Luffy yelled. Michael's men slowly walked towards the Strawhat crew while smirking evilly.

"Heh heh, they are going down this time." said one of Michael's men. He then heard a sound of an engine behind him. He turned around and saw a very fast F-Zero vehicle, which was blue. The man then looked very afraid as he rushed to Michael's side. "Boss! It's the Blue falcon!"

"What! If the Blue falcon is here, then that must mean..." Michael said with fear as the F-Zero vehicle went to a screeching halt.

The cockpit of the blue falcon opened as someone came flying out of it. He did several kinds of flips in the air before he perfectly landed in front of the Strawhats. He has a brash and flashy appearance, he is tall, his outfit is a combination of a flight suit and body armor. It consists of blue pants, blue form-fitting armor and a red helmet with a golden falcon on it, including a visor that shows his white eyes. He also has a shoulder pad on his right shoulder, yellow boots with figures of falcon's on them, and has a holster on his right hip.

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were dumbfounded, and amazed at the sight of this man as he got up and faced the bloody chain clan. "You kids stay here, I will handle the rest." said the man in a heroic fashion as he charged at the bloody chain clan. One of them horizontally swung his chain at him, but the man ducked and uppercuts his attacker across his jaw. He then stood on his hands and mule kicked at the man behind him. He flipped forward and did a roundhouse kick at another attacker. He then saw Michael, who had an angry look on his face.

"Captain Falcon! How dare you come here and interfere something that does not concern you!?" Michael asked angrily.

"When you disrupt the peace of these innocent bystanders, then it does concern me, Michael." said the heroic man-- Captain Falcon.

"Grr... I will make you regret this! Attack!" Michael commands. All of his men were scared, but went to follow orders as they charged at Captain Falcon.

"Show me your moves!" yelled out Captain Falcon as he charges at them. "FALCON KICK!" Falcon does a mid jump in the air and does a blazing kick that went right through most of the bloody chain clan, catching them on fire before they fell unconsciously to the ground. Falcon jumped in the air once more and landed on a two heads of the Michael's crew. Captain Falcon then backflipped, sending the two of them to fall face first on the street. Falcon landed his hands and spreaded his legs as he spun around, kicking everyone around him.

Captain Falcon then landed on his feet and stood saw a rather large man with a huge chain in front of him. Captain Falcon ran at him and delivered an electrifying knee to the face, which sended the big guy flying away. Captain Falcon then saw a muscular man that was about to lower his chain on him. Fortunately, Captain Falcon dodged and charged at the muscular man. "RAPTOR BOOST!" Captain Falcon delivers a blazing uppercut that send the muscular man upwards. Captain Falcon then jumped after him and grabbed him in mid air.

"FALCON DIVE!" Falcon kicks the muscular man down, sending him ablaze to the floor. Falcon then stomps on an attacker's head before he landed on perfectly on the ground as he then charged to another attacker and elbowed him, sending to crash into a wall. In shorter words, Captain Falcon was already defeating all of his opponents without receiving a single hit. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were petrified in amazement at watching Captain Falcon fight, as they then saw Michael with an very angry look on his face.

"Blast you, Falcon! This time, you have to deal with me!" Michael then swung his long chain in a professional style as he charged at Captain Falcon from his behind.

"Hey, look out!" Chopper yelled worryingly. Captain Falcon turns around and sees Michael charging at him, but does nothing, but wait. When Michael got closer, Captain Falcon got into his battle position and pulls his fist back.

"FALCON..." His fist then started to catch on fire "...PUNCH!" Captain Falcon punches Michael, as a blazing image of a falcon formed around his arm.

"GUU UUU UUU UUU UUO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH!!!!!"

Michael went crashing right into a parking lot, also crashing into multiple vehicles, making them explode afterwards. The smoke cleared as Michael was now completely unconscious. There was only word that Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper could say upon witnessing that.

"COO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OLL LLL LLL LLL LLL LLL LL!!!!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Wow! First we get into this big town and now I get to meet a superhero, only with no cape! Man, this world is so cool, I cant wait to explore some more! Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 41: Meeting with the internova police force, the reserruction of evil. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Nothing like to end a chapter with a good ol' Falcon punch. Okay, now that I have Metroid Prime: Corruption, I'll be probably updating less frequently, but not that much I hope. See ya later!


	41. F Zero Pt 4

Retro studios sure know how to make boss battles fun and difficult. Anyway, I forgot to mention that this takes place several months after the F-Zero GX storyline. Enjoy!

* * *

Saved by a superhero. Luffy and the humanoid wolf were about to fight eachother, until a man known as Michael, sort of intervened as he flirted with Nami and insulted Luffy by taking his hat. Luffy punched Michael, making his men attack him and Nami. They then battled against Michael's crew for a while as all of Luffy's crew came later on to assist them. Despite them getting the upper hand, there were countless more to defeat. That was no longer a problem as powerful man known as Captain Falcon assisted the Strawhat crew by defeating all of Michael's crew, including Michael. Is this man a friend or foe?

Chapter 41: Meeting with the internova police force, The resurrection of evil

The street next to Dr. Clash's bar was a mess. Not that it was filled with garbage or anything, instead it was filled with unconscious men from the Bloody chain clan. The internova police force came and arrested all of them before putting them into their vehicles. They had to put alot of chains around Michael so that he couldn't get away that easily. They placed him into a prison transportation vehicle and was drove away. While that was happening, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were still shocked at what just happened.

"C-C-C-Captain Falcon!?" said the three of them at the same time while looking at Captain Falcon with their sparkling eyes.

"That's right. My name is Captain Falcon. The No. 1 racer and professional bounty hunter. It is pleasure to meet you all." Captain Falcon said while having his hands on his hips.

"Wow, a superhero! I can tell he is a superhero because of his helmet and the heroic accent he has." Luffy said in amazement.

"I see, so superheroes always have helmets and heroic accents?" Chopper asked while not letting his eyes off of Captain Falcon.

"Yeah. He'd be more powerful if only he had a cape on." Luffy said.

"Capes make you powerful?" Chopper asked.

"Of course. That is why mantled baboons are very strong." Luffy said.

"Wow! I didn't know that." Chopper said in amazement.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Falcon." Luffy said while putting his hand forward.

"Same here, lad." replies Captain Falcon as he shook Luffy's hand.

"Hey Captain Falcon, how did you knew that we were in trouble." Usopp asked.

"Let's just say that I know when these things happen. Good thing I came here just in time to save you all." Captain Falcon said. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper continued to admire Captain Falcon, while the others seemed to have discovered something about him.

"Isn't that the fisherman?" Franky asked.

"Same height, same muscles, same voice... I'm pretty sure it is." Zoro said.

"This must be the 'friend' the Douglas guy was talking about. Somehow, I knew he was talking about himself." Nami said.

"He looks like a cheap superhero that came out of a comic book." Sanji said.

"It seems he is quite famous. No wonder he lives near the coast in the previous town." Robin said. While they continued to chat among themselves, Luffy started to ask a couple of questions to Captain Falcon.

"Why don't you have a cape? You would look more heroic." Luffy said.

"Oh boy, dont you know that 95 percent of global accidents is caused by capes?" Captain Falcon asked. "I remember Super Arrow got close to a ceiling fan. The fan was moving so fast, the cape got caught by the air and entangled around the fan, making Super Arrow go in circles before flying straight into a closed window. He was in the hospital for weeks thanks to that."

"Whoa! Capes are dangerous then." Chopper said.

"Sometimes yes." Captain Falcon said. "Besides, I am not much of a superhero. I just like to help people when they are in danger. People keep calling me a superhero for that."

"Now he is just being cocky." Sanji said while sweatdrop formed on his head.

"I am also one of the smash participants for the tournaments that Master hand always hold." Captain Falcon said. This shocked Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper completely.

"I figured he would say that." Zoro said, as he and everyone else wasnt that surprised.

"Can I have your autograph?" Chopper asked while holding his autograph book that appeared out of nowhere.

"Why, certainly." Captain Falcon replied, kindly as he took out a pen, with an emblem of a falcon on it, and wrote his signature at the bottom of Pikachu's lousy signature. "There you go. I hope you enjoy it."

"Shut up, that doesn't make me happy when you say that to me." Chopper said happily while doing his happy dance. Chopper placed his autograph book back into his backpack as Luffy started to introduce himself.

"My name is Luffy. And this is Usopp and Chopper. And them over there is the rest of my crew, but they are not important right now." Luffy said with his usual happy smile.

"WHAT!?" yelled the rest of the Strawhats in disbelief, except for Robin.

"Ahh, yes. My friend, Douglas, has told me about you guys that came through the first Master Door." Captain Falcon said while rubbing his chin. "He is great fisherman, you know."

"Oh I am sure your 'friend' can do many things." Nami said, with sarcasm.

"Anyway, he told me that you are looking for this so called mystery heart." Captain Falcon said. "I don't remember that they were called that way, but they do ring a bell."

"You know where it is?" Usopp asked.

"Not exactly." Captain Falcon said. "I do remember that Master hand placed a heart here in this world, but I just don't know precisely where though." Captain Falcon said while he lays his back on his Blue falcon.

"Figured you would say that." Nami said. "Anyway, do you know where we could find this Internova police force that your 'friend' suggested we should go to?"

"You don't need to worry about that. They are sure to be on their way here." Captain Falcon said. After he said that, there were a couple of F-Zero vehicles that parked in behind where the Strawhat crew were standing. A man came out of his vehicle first. He has dark brown hair, a blue and white jumpsuit, and headphones with a tiny speaker. He noticed Captain Falcon and walked up to him.

"Why are you here again? Cant you let the police do their job for once?" asks the man.

"Sorry, John." Captain Falcon said. "I was just passing by and I happened to encounter with Michael and his bloody chain clan causing havoc to these citizens here. So, I stopped them before they could do any further damage."

"What a likely story, Falcon. I'm watching you." the man known as John said. The cockpit of another vehicle opened and out came a woman. She has long, dark brown hair, a pinkish, bikini like suit and small shoulder pads. Sanji jumped in joy upon seeing her.

"Ohhh, what a beautiful lady!" Sanji exclaimed while tapdancing in joy as the woman walked up to Captain Falcon.

"Captain, we thank you for helping us on capturing Michael and his clan. We couldn't have done it without you." the woman said, while John scoffed at this.

"It was no problem, Jody. I was willing to take away part of my vacation time in order to help the innocent from great danger." Captain Falcon said, proudly as John got angry all of a sudden.

"What vacation? Every time there is something bad going on, you show up and stop it instead of the police. I mean, even if you are on vacation, you still do your job!" John yelled.

"Tanaka, there is no need for you to yell. If Captain Falcon wants to help us out during his vacation, then he is more than welcome to." the woman known as Jody said. John folded his arms angrily and looked the other way.

"Oh Jody, there is a favor I need from you." Captain Falcon said.

"Hmm? What is it?" Jody asked.

"These kids here need help to find an object created by Master hand." Captain Falcon said.

"Master hand? What do they need it for?" Jody asked.

"They are not from this world, nor they come from a world that advanced like this." Captain Falcon whispered to Jody. "I was wondering if you could help them find this object using your resources."

"Hmm... normally, I wouldn't bring unknown civilians to the base, but since you want to help them, then I guess it's okay." Jody said while looking at the Strawhat crew.

"Excellent, Jody." Captain Falcon said before he looked at Luffy. "It's all set. You kids can now go with them and I am sure that they will find the mystery heart in no time.'

"That's a relief. We can get the next heart without any lunatics trying to kill us for a change." Nami said as she then sighs in relief.

"You don't know that for sure." Zoro said. "There could be some lunatic planning on capturing one of us and demanding something in return right about now."

"Oi, Marimo. You just jinxed us." Sanji said angrily.

"If something bad does happen, then I'll blame you for it." Nami said while narrowing her eyes at Zoro.

"Whatever." Zoro said. Jody and John then walked up to the Strawhat crew.

"My name is Jody Summers and this here is John Tanaka. We are from the Galactic Space Federation, who also assists the Internova police force with their duties." Jody said.

"Can I just say you are the most beautiful thing that has come to my eyes!?" Sanji yelled happily.

"Hey, you! Dont flirt with Jody!" John yelled. Sanji then frowns at him.

"I dont need your permission to do the things that I want to do!" Sanji yelled angrily while glaring at John.

"Just what I needed. Another Tanaka." Jody said with sarcasm. "You guys need help on finding the heart, am I correct?"

"Yes ma'am, just tell us what to do to find the stinkin heart and we will be on our way." Nami said happily.

"She sure is happy all of a sudden." Franky said.

"Well first, we need to go back to the base. We'll give you a ride." Jody said.

"On what? Those vehicles of yours seem to be only for one person." Usopp said.

"You can ride at the transport vehicles right there." Jody said while pointing at a big vehicle that appeared out of nowhere. "We will leave when you are ready."

"Mr. Falcon, are you coming with us?" Chopper asked.

"Hmm... Well it will interfere with my vacation time, but I'll gladly assist you in your quest." Captain Falcon said. "I can give you a tour around this place if you like."

"Oh please, do not ever mention the word tour in front of me again." Usopp said while shivering in fear. The Strawhat crew then went inside the huge vehicle until there were no longer seats left and Nami and Robin were still outside.

"It seems that there are no longer any seats left." Robin said.

"Allow me to resolve that." Captain Falcon said as he takes out a remote from his pocket and pushed the red button as his blue falcon started to get a little bigger and leaner. The only difference of the Blue Falcon was that there were now two seats behind the driver's seat. "Now we can leave."

"Err, I don't know." Nami said, quite not sure she wants to go with him or with the rest of her crew. She looks back at the bus and sees Zoro and Sanji yelling at eachother for no reason, Franky dancing, Usopp yelling at Luffy about how he ate the last turkey back in the ship and Chopper, who was apparently just sitting there. "Okay, let's go with the superhero, Robin."

"Alright then." Robin said as she and Nami walked to the blue falcon and sat at the backseats while Captain Falcon dramatically jumped into his seat and closed the cockpit.

"Are you ready, ladies?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Yeah, yeah, we're ready." Nami said, not all that excited.

"Great, let's go!" Captain Falcon said, bravely as he drove with great speed to the base.

The vehicle the rest of the Strawhat crew are in followed them, also followed by Jody and John. Meanwhile the entrance of the bar opened up and out came the humanoid wolf, with a curious look on his face.

"So that boy came from a semi-primitive world? Hmm..." the Humanoid wolf said as the humanoid chameleon walked to his side.

"So what if he did? It's none of our business." the humanoid chameleon said.

"It isn't, but the boy has gotten my attention." the humanoid wolf said. "The way he could stretch his body, not to mention he is looking for something that Master hand created. Makes you wonder what that boy is up to."

"What are you planning to do?" The humanoid chameleon asked.

"Err... nothing right now. Let's go find Panther and tell him about this. We'll come up with something later on." the humanoid wolf said as they then walked off to a different direction.

After they left, a trashcan started to shake a bit as man popped his head out of it. It turned out to be Samurai Goroh who was hiding a in a stinky trashcan.

"So, the green headed warrior has teamed up with Falcon. Well it doesn't matter anyhow, I will get those swords from him even if its the last thing I do." Samurai Goroh said before hiding himself back in the trashcan.

Back at the vehicle where most of the Strawhats were in, Luffy was whining about something.

"Aww, why can they ride with Captain Falcon, and we don't?" Luffy asked.

"Don't ask me. You were the one who wanted to ride in this." Zoro said while putting his hands on the back of his head.

"But that was before I knew he could change his thingy into a bigger thingy. Why does Nami always have to good stuff?" Luffy asked.

"Because she is perfect and better than you are." Sanji replied. Luffy crossed his arms angrily as the skies started to get a little darker. Back with Captain Falcon, Nami was quite curious that is what getting darker all of a sudden.

"That's strange. The sun is not setting and we see thunderous clouds that came out of nowhere." Nami said.

"This is because we are entering the lightning area." Captain Falcon said.

"Lightning area?" Nami said.

"Due to heavy pollution, the skies around here are always black, triggering massive thunderstorms." Captain Falcon said. "However, we managed to find a method that would harness the power of these consuming clouds. We built many power stations to capture these energies. We gathered so much energy, that we sent them to other planets in need."

"So basically, this world already has perfect living conditions." Nami said.

"Not all the time. There used to be an evil lord that would like to take over Mute City and rebuild it in his own vision. But that's another story." Captain Falcon said while he did a sharp turn to the left.

"Hey, can you slow it down a bit? We are going kind of a fast." Nami said.

"This is fast? Ha ha! This speed doesn't even compare to a turtle's speed in my opinion." Captain Falcon said. "Now if you want real speed, I can show..."

"No thanks. This speed is fine." Nami said.

"Hmm? Is that the base?" Robin asked as she could see a big building in the middle of nowhere.

"Yep, this is it." Captain Falcon said as he parks his Blue Falcon in the parking lot before the bus parked as well. Jody and John parked beside them and got out of their vehicles. The Strawhat got out of theirs and walked up to Jody and John.

"Now, if you please follow me." Jody said as she leads the Strawhat crew in the base. Once they entered, they saw a huge room filled with people and humongous monitors that show either graphs or towns.

"Wow, how very fancyyyy!" Luffy said with excitement.

"This place is amazing!" Usopp said with excitement as well.

"Thank you. Now please walk over here." Jody said as she lead them to a big monitor. "Now I would like to know what this heart looks like. That way we can find it more quicker."

"We are not sure. Every world we been on, we get hearts that look completely different." Nami said.

"Hmm... then I guess we have to look for it the hard way." Jody said as she walks up to a man working on his computer. "Sir, I would like for you to make a scan all over this world. We are looking for an abnormal shaped heart. Report to me once you have located it."

"Yes, ma'am." said the man as he started to type quickly.

"It will take a while before scanning is complete. In the meantime, I'll give you passes to look around the base, except for the ones that restricted." Jody said as she hands the Strawhat crew identifications that said 'guest' on them.

"Cool!" Luffy said as Captain Falcon entered the building and walked up to the Strawhat crew.

"Well, any luck?" Captain Falcon asked.

"They said they were scanning the whole world, which is kind of weird for me." Usopp said. "They also said that we can look around the base."

"Excellent! Then would you like to follow me to a room that would bring excitement to your lives?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Yeah!" Luffy and Chopper replied excitedly.

"I don't know if I could handle it, but okay." Usopp said, not that excited.

"Splendid, now follow me." Captain Falcon said as Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper followed Captain Falcon out of the room. They walked through the hallways and entered in a white room, with nothing but a F-Zero vehicle in the middle of it. "Welcome to the simulation room, where you can test your driving skills without getting harmed."

"Cool! I want to go first!" Luffy yelled as he jumped into the vehicle. Everything started to turn on and in front of the driving wheel, there was a holographic screen. Captain Falcon walked beside the vehicle and placed the driving difficulty to level E.

"Now your boosters are here and the brakes are right here. Have a fun time." Captain Falcon said as he then pushed a red button that made the room create a simulated circuit, which startled Usopp and Chopper.

"Whoa! How did we get here?" Chopper asked.

"Relax, it is merely a hologram. None of it is real." Captain Falcon said as Luffy was ready to drive.

"Yosh, here I go!" Luffy yelled as he started to drive.

**Meanwhile... In a dark room somewhere...**

In another place of the F-Zero world, this is a place that no soul would dare to go and come back alive. A huge base that floated in the clouds, lies great evil. Inside one of the rooms of the base was an empty room, except for a big pod, which someone is in. It was difficult to tell who or what is inside, but that was soon to be discovered as somebody entered the room along with some minions.

"At long last, he will be awaken." A weird looking man said. He has violet skin, violet pants, red and black armor. He also appeared to have a leather tube that goes from out of his head, under his right shoulder, and into his chest. The left side of his face also appeared to be made of metal. His minions began to type something in the monitor while an other minion approached the weird looking man.

"Master Zoda, we are ready to release him." said the minion.

"Excellent." said the weird man known as Zoda. "After finally finding him in the dark depths of this galaxy and spending countless of days trying to resurrect him, the time for his awakening has finally come. Open the pod!" Zoda commands as one of the minions pulled a lever that caused steam to come out of the pod before opening completely.

The steam cleared as out came a big man, much more muscular than Captain Falcon. He is wearing a black costume that went from his feet to his head. He has pupiless eyes and has huge bull horns on his head. He has a huge dark purple cape on his back. This evil man looked at Zoda and smiled evilly.

"Welcome back, Black Shadow." Zoda said. The man known as Black Shadow then started to laugh evilly as his laughter echoed throughout the whole base.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: The longer I am here, the better this place is. I think that this place doesn't have any bad things. Huh? That is a weird looking man. Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 42: Mystery heart found!, The evilness of Black Shadow. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

And so the evil part has begun. I might update Saturday, due to schoolwork. I gotta go back on playing Metroid Prime: Corruption, so see ya later!


	42. F Zero Pt 5

School has definitely slowed me down. This slow update procedure is going to last a while. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Evilness has bloomed. The Strawhat crew were rescued by the courageous Captain Falcon from the malicious hands Michael Chain and his Bloody chain clan. Jody Summers and John Tanaka, members of the galactic federation that also assists the Internova police force, came to the scene and thanked Falcon for efforts, except for John. Captain Falcon then asked if she could find the 4th mystery heart for the Strawhat crew. She agreed and took them to her base. Meanwhile, it seems that a weird looking man named Zoda has somehow revived Black Shadow from his banishment. What will Black Shadow do to interfere with the Strawhats?

Chapter 42: Mystery heart found!, The evilness of Black Shadow

Five minutes have passed since Captain Falcon led Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper into the simulation room to try out a simulated race and Luffy was still in the F-Zero vehicle, but apparently, he has already driven. Several times as a matter of fact.

"By god, son." Captain Falcon said with amazement in his voice. "It has been five minutes since you started this simulation and you have crashed at the same spot for every five seconds."

"Luffy, why don't you just turn the steering wheel to turn?" That's what they are for." Usopp said, rather annoyed with Luffy right now.

"I'm sorry, is just that this place looks so real. I can't let my eyes out of it." Luffy said while looking at the simulated circuit.

"We know. You have been saying that every time you've crashed!" Usopp yelled.

"Ohh. Well, this time I won't crash." Luffy said while starting the engine again.

"No, I want to try it this time." Chopper said while running to the vehicle's side as well as Usopp.

"Yeah Luffy, let someone else ride this thing already." Usopp said.

"Wait! I am sure I am not going to crash this time!" Luffy yelled while trying to push Chopper and Usopp back. Usopp and Chopper began to use all of their strength to pull Luffy out of the drivers seat. Captain Falcon smiled while looking at them, not advancing at all.

"They may be pirates from another world, but... they seem to have no bad attentions. I guess helping them was the right decision after all." Falcon said to himself while Usopp was stretching one of Luffy's cheeks. A voice could then be heard from the intercom.

"Attention, will Captain Falcon and the guests report to the main hall, please. The object has been located." the voice from the intercom said.

"Did you hear that, kids? The Mystery heart has been located!" Captain Falcon said while Usopp and Chopper were still stretching several parts of Luffy's body.

"Theyfe fwound ithh!?" Luffy asked while his cheeks were being stretched apart. "Ohth Boyth, leth gooff!!" Luffy jumps out of the vehicle and runs to the main hall, taking Usopp and Chopper, who were still holding on to him, with him. Captain Falcon turned off the holographic circuit and followed them to the main hall. As Luffy reached the main hall, he completely stopped, sending Usopp and Chopper flying ahead into a janitor.

CRASH

They impacted on the janitor, leaving him unconscious. "What took you so long to get here?" asks Nami, impatiently. "I have been waiting exactly ten seconds for you to arrive."

"Sorry, Nami. I was just trying to learn how to drive. I think I am pretty good at it." Luffy said.

"No, he's not." Usopp and Chopper said at the same time while groggily getting up. Captain Falcon then arrives and walks up to Jody.

"Jody, is it true you already found the heart?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Yes, we did." Jody said. "But for some reason, we couldn't scan it at the present time, we had to scan where it was an hour ago." Jody continued to explain, while Sanji and John were gazing upon her beauty.

"Hah, she is so beautiful. She brings joy to my heart." Sanji said in a relax and happy mood.

"I know. This is better than looking at a magazine with her in it." John said, feeling the same as Sanji.

"Any living thing is better than some picture. I can just look at her all day." Sanji said.

"Me too. Everything about her is perfect." John said.

"You said it. She has beautiful, long hair..."

"Beautiful face..."

"Beautiful suit..."

"It makes you want to jump in it and adore it all night." Sanji and John then sighed happily. Although, this didn't last long as they both realized what they just said. Upon realizing this, they angrily looked at eachother.

"Oi, you! How dare you think of Jody-san that way!?" Sanji yelled angrily.

"Me!? You were the one drooling all over the floor just by thinking about that!" John yelled.

"That doesn't matter! I wont let some perverted idiot like yourself say things like that!!" Sanji yelled while getting up from a bench.

"What a coincidence! I was just about to say the same thing to you!!" John yelled. They then started to fight with eachother, creating a dust screen around themselves.

"To think that another person like that idiotic cook exists." Zoro said while rolling his eyes the other way. While they were brawling, the others paid attention to the monitor.

"Now as I explained before." Jody began to explain. "We couldn't locate the mystery heart in the present time, so we had to scan an hour earlier in order to find it. We found out that it is right here." Jody pointed at the monitor that showed Mute City. The monitor then showed an area next to the bar.

"Hey, we were just there an hour ago." Franky said.

"How ironic." Robin said.

"So the mystery heart is there?" asks Luffy.

"They just said that it is, you idiot." Usopp said.

"Well then, let us not waste any more time. Let's go!" Captain Falcon said, courageously while Chopper looked at him with joy upon his courage. Sanji and John were still fighting eachother until a pair of arms appeared next to Sanji.

"YAH!" John cried while quickly crawling away from the hand. Sanji looked at the hand as it pointed to the exit, where the rest of his crew were going.

"Ohh, wait for me, Nami-san and Robin-chan!" Sanji said, joyfully as he catches up with his crew while the hand disappeared.

"Jody, we will go and get the heart. We will inform you once we obtain it." Captain Falcon said before he left.

"Good luck, Captain Falcon." Jody said while seeing Captain Falcon leave. Jody sighed happily as John whimpered in fear.

"That was freaky." John whimpered. Both of them then started to do other police things as a security camera was watching them. Little did they know, somebody else was watching them.

**Meanwhile..**

At a humongous dark room, There was Black Shadow sitting down at his chair while Zoda was standing right beside him as they just viewed everything that happened in the main hall. "So..." Black Shadow began to say, "This is what has been occurring during my absence. It seems that Falcon has now degraded himself into a little servant, helping every pitiful fool he sees in the streets."

"Ha ha ha ha ha! That idiot is such a goody-too shoes." Zoda commented.

"However, this mystery heart they speak of has gotten my attention." Black Shadow said as he pushed a button that caused the monitor to turn off. He then got up from his chair and began to walk around his room. "Just what could this mystery heart be any use to those fools?"

"I just happened to know what it is for, Black Shadow." Zoda said as he looked at a minimonitor next to the big monitor, depicting the Strawhats arriving into Port Town from the Master door. "Earlier today, one of our cameras spotted these pirates coming into Port Town using that strange-looking door. From what we could gather, they can travel to other worlds using that door, and if my analysis is correct, they need these 'hearts' in order to use it."

"Interesting..." Black Shadow said while stroking his chin, and smirked. "Perhaps these 'hearts' could be of use to us."

"You have a plan?" Zoda asked.

"Of course I do." Black Shadow asked. "If these objects were to power up this door, capable of transporting anyone to other worlds, imagine what I could gain from them if I were to use them for my own ideals.."

"Ahh, I see." Zoda said intrigued, "If we were to gain such a mystical power..."

"This whole world will have no choice but to bow down before me!" Black Shadow finished with a big smirk. "That mystery heart Falcon and those fools talked about earlier... If I can get my hands on that, and the rest of them, not even Falcon will be able to stop me! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Ha ha ha! That's brilliant, but I have to ask; how do you suggest we start off your plan?" Zoda said as Black Shadow quickly faced the big monitor and turned it on.

"We don't have to do much. All we need to know is where the heart is located." Black Shadow said as he then hacks into another security camera that was outside the I.P.F. Base and it viewed Luffy whining again on how he cant ride with Captain Falcon again as Nami and Robin sat at the backseats of the Blue Falcon again. "And these fools will bring it to me."

"What are talking about? I don't know about those pirates, but you know that Falcon never does any malicious things even if his life was at stake." Zoda said.

"Oh I know that he doesn't, but I know 'he' does." Black Shadow said as he referring to someone that stood in the shadows of the room.

**Meanwhile...**

The male Strawhats were back in the bus, which was heading towards Mute city while the females are once again in Captain Falcon's Blue Falcon.

"Hey, you are going a little faster than last time. Slow it down a bit." Nami said.

"No can do, Nami-san. The faster we get to Mute City, the faster we locate the mystery heart." Captain Falcon said. "Besides, this isn't half of what the Blue Falcon could do. If you want, I could..."

"Like I said before," Nami interrupted. "I am not interested in going superfast. As long as we don't crash into anything, then this speed is just fine."

"As you wish." Captain Falcon said as they finally reached the borders of Mute City. They parked in a parking lot near the bar as well as the bus. The Strawhat crew and Captain Falcon got out of the vehicles they were in and grouped up.

"Okay, so where do we look?" Franky asked.

"The lady said that it is somewhere around here right? Then I suppose we should look around here first." Zoro said.

"But that might take a while if we all look in the same place." Usopp said.

"Then it's settled! We will split up in groups of three and search around town for the heart." Captain Falcon said.

"Yosh! Everyone, do what Captain Falcon said from now on!" Luffy said excitedly.

"Okay!" Usopp and Chopper exclaimed at the same time excitedly. The others, except for Robin, had a sweatdrop coming down from their heads.

Group 1 was the team of Luffy, Robin, and Franky. Group 2 was the team of Zoro, Nami, and Sanji. And the last group was the team of Captain Falcon, Usopp, and Chopper. They all began to go in their ways, as a trashcan nearby started to shake a bit. It was Samurai Goroh, still in the trashcan from the last chapter as he peeked outside of it and watched Zoro walking away with Nami and Sanji.

"Ah, so you have returned, green haired warrior." Samurai Goroh whispered. "Now that you have separated from Falcon, it is time that I make my move on you."

CLACK

"What!?" Samurai Goroh gasped as there was a garbage truck that appeared out of nowhere that used its giant pincers to grab the trashcan Samurai Goroh is in. "Oi, put me down!" Samurai Goroh yelled as the pincers raised the trashcan and dumped Goroh in to the pile of stinky trash at the back of truck before the hatch closed. "It smells like garbage in here! Let me out!!" The Garbage truck then drove away.

Zoro turned around suspiciously, believing that he heard someone yelling. Sanji noticed this and walks back to Zoro. "Oi Marimo, why are you just standing there?"

"Hmm... nothing. I just thought I heard something." Zoro said.

"Oi, you guys!" Nami yelled in far distance from Zoro and Sanji. "Get your filthy butts over here, or else I make you get over here!"

"Yes, Nami-swan! I am on my way!" Sanji yelled joyfully while tapdancing to Nami. Zoro sighed grumpily, and went to where Nami was. Back with group 1, Luffy, Robin, and Franky were looking through an empty street, which was surprising since Mute city is always filled with people.

"Mystery heart, are you down there?" Luffy asked while peering his head through a hole in the middle of the street that leads to the sewer.

"Mystery heart, are you down there?" Luffy's words echoing in the sewers as that was all that could be heard from the sewers.

Luffy didn't know that was just an echo, so he asked again. "Hey, is there a mystery heart down there?"

"No." replied the echo from the sewer, which freaked out Franky.

Luffy popped his head out of the hole and looked at Franky, who had a puzzled look on his face. "Mystery heart is not down there."

"Of course it wasn't! Did you think that it was going to answer you back?" asks Franky. "More importantly, how the heck did that happened?"

"How did what happened?" Luffy asked.

"Errgh... Nevermind." Franky said grumpily.

"Strange... there is nobody here." Robin said, as a piece of paper flew by the empty streets.

"Heh, now that you mentioned it, it is really quiet around here. And places that are really quiet are not good for my week." Franky said.

"Maybe this is the street where the ten foot bug eye people live. It must be sacred or something." Luffy said.

"Screw that! A town this huge could not be this quiet even if your stupid bug people exist around here." Franky said. "Every time there is to much quiet, there is always something bad going to happen."

"Ohh. How do you know that, Franky?" Luffy asked.

"Did you forget, already? It's just like in every big town. Every time you go to a dark alley at night, there will be a group of thugs trying to get you." Franky said while looking at every direction.

"But we are not in an alley. We are in the street." Robin said.

"I know. That means we are going to have a huge brawlfest here. SHOW YOURSELVES YOU COWARDS!!!" Franky yelled as his battle cry echoed through the empty streets. A couple of moments passed and nothing has happened.

"Heeey, nothing happened. You really are stupid for not knowing what is going to happen." Luffy said as Franky angrily looked at him.

"Well, if there is nothing here, we might as well move on then." Robin said. They then start to walk away as Franky mutters angrily to himself.

"I ain't stupid. I am the greatest shipwright there is, not to mention to most handsome." Franky muttered as they walked ahead into the empty streets. Although, they weren't aware of a dark group that were coming out of the alleys behind them.

**Meanwhile...**

"Where do you think you are going, Marimo!?" Sanji yelled. "We are suppose to look in this direction!"

"Eh!? Who made you the boss of me? If I want to look over there, then I'll look over there." Zoro said rudely.

"You idiot! There is nothing over there! Look under there!" Sanji yelled, pointing to a huge F-Zero vehicle.

"How the hell am I supposed to look under there!?" Zoro asked.

"Use your stupid strength to lift it up, moron!" Sanji yelled.

"Why should I waste my time doing that!? There is obviously nothing under there!" Zoro yelled.

"It is better than looking over there!" Sanji yelled

"That's ridiculous! Over there has many things, while under there has nothing!" Zoro yelled, pointing at the huge F-Zero vehicle.

"Don't you remember the last time we found a heart!? It was in a place that was clearly unexpected, so it should be under this piece of junk!" Sanji yelled.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that every heart is in place that is unexpected to be in!" Zoro yelled. "Besides, you expect that under there is where the heart is, meaning that it is not unexpected place at all!!"

"True, but atleast it is much more of an unexpected place than the one over there!" Sanji yelled, pointing over there.

"Aha! You see!? You unexpected that over there is where the dang heart is, which means that the heart is really there!" Zoro yelled.

"No it's not! It's under there, because it is more of an unexpected place than over there!" Sanji yelled.

"Shut up! It's really over there!" Zoro yelled.

"No! It's under there!" Sanji yelled.

"Over there!"

"Under there!"

"Over there!"

"Under there!"

"OVER THERE!!"

"UNDER THERE!!"

The two of them angrily glared at eachother, creating a huge aura of fire around them. Nami sighed and narrowed her eyes at them. "'Over there', 'Under there'; when are they going to make up their minds already!?" Nami yelled. She then charged at Zoro and Sanji, and smashed their faces against eachother, causing them to hold their faces in pain. "Why don't you stooges just look around there!?"

"Yes, Nami-san!" Sanji said, happily while ignoring the pain in his face as he tap danced with joy around there.

"Bah, whatever." Zoro said as he went around there as well.

Nami slapped her forehead with grief. "Why must I be grouped with these idiots?" Nami asked as she joined Zoro and Sanji around there while a dark group were spying on them.

**Meanwhile...**

"Alright, troops. The mystery heart you are searching for is clearly around this area." Captain Falcon said. There was actually a huge sign that said 'Mystery heart around here' behind Captain Falcon, but he didn't seem to have notice that yet. "So use all of your special abilities to find it."

"Yes, sir." Usopp and Chopper said excitedly. Chopper then transformed into his Heavy point, which almost startled Captain Falcon.

"Amazing, you have the ability of a heroic transformer. You could become a fine warrior like myself one day, Chopper-kun." Captian Falcon said.

This caused Chopper to turn back into his normal point and start to do his happy dance. "Dummy, I am not happy that you said that to me. Nope, I am not happy at all!!" Chopper said in a very happy mood while breakdancing in joy. While that was going on, Usopp looked at the sign, curiously.

"Am I the only one who thinks that this sign is kind of suspicious? I mean, it's like someone is trying to lure us into a trap." Usopp said. He then turns around to see Captain Falcon and Chopper were not paying attention to him. "Oh well, maybe it is just my imagination."

Usopp walks away from the sign, unaware that there was someone hiding under the huge sign. It was to dark to see who it was, but it clearly has the same shape and figure as Captain Falcon.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Finding the heart is fun, but I kind of feel we are being watched. Eh!? Where did all of these guys come from? And why are they attacking us? Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 43: Ambush!, The tricky clone. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

This didn't seem much, but this is the best I could think of while doing all that school work I had to do. All I can say about the next chapter is that there are battles. See ya!


	43. F Zero Pt 6

Like I promised in the last chapter, this one will have battles and some other thing that I am not proud to mention. Enjoy!

* * *

Located, but not found. The Strawhat crew, along with Captain Falcon, have found out that the 4th Mystery heart was located in Mute City about an hour ago. They went back there and started to look for it. Even though they have split up into groups, they haven't found it yet. But at the same time, they were unaware that somebody or something were spying on them, not to mention hundreds of others like him as well. What are their intentions?

Chapter 43: Ambush!, The tricky clone

Captain Falcon, Usopp, and Chopper were still looking for the mystery heart. It has been like 30 minutes since the search has began. Usopp was looking around the mysterious sign, still feeling suspicious about it. He walked behind it and saw that nothing was there. He shrugged and continued to search somewhere else. Chopper, who was in his heavy point, just happened to confront numerous of statues that were displayed outside a store.

"Maybe the heart is in one of those statues." Chopper said to himself as he walked to one of them. It was one of those statues that you can remove it's head, and place it back the way it was. Chopper got behind one of those statues and remove it's head to look inside. "Nope, not in here." Chopper places the head back where it was and looks into another one. "Nope, not in here either." He then got behind at what he thought was a statue, but was actually Captain Falcon, who was just standing there.

Chopper removed his helmet, only to see that he has another helmet on. Chopper removed that helmet and saw another helmet on him. Chopper got frustrated and started to remove numerous and numerous of helmets at a quick pace, making some of them fly away into another area, but no matter how many helmets he removes, Captain Falcon still has his helmet on. Captain Falcon then looked back, which startled Chopper.

"When I say secret identity, I MEAN secret identity." Falcon said while tapping his helmet. Chopper laughed weakily before looking at his surroundings.

"Hey, is this town always this quiet?" Chopper asked. Just like in Luffy's area, there was not a single person, nor living creature in the streets.

"Hmm... In a big town such as this, I highly doubt that. Something is afoot." Captain Falcon said while putting his hand around his chin.

"A foot. I think this place is a lot bigger than that." Chopper said.

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean that there is something wrong here." Captain Falcon said.

"Ohh." Chopper said.

Usopp walked up to them as he sighs, tiredly. "Ughh, I can't find anything here. Are you sure that lady was right about the heart being here?"

"She did say that it was here an hour ago. Unless..." Captain Falcon said.

"Unless what?" Chopper asked.

"Somebody must have hacked into the security cameras of the Internova Police Force and saw everything about your crewmates objective." Captain Falcon said, imagining the Strawhat crew and himself in chibi forms, being watched by an evil chibi person. "So, that person must have set up an ambush here and intends to get rid of every single aspect of you and your crewmates lives just for the heck of it!" He then imagined the Strawhat chibis getting beaten up by a huge group of chibi people with their sticks.

"Wh-Why say that!?" Usopp asked, baffled just thinking about that.

"I apologize for thinking such cruel things. But nonetheless, There is still something wrong here." Captian Falcon said. All of sudden, his communicator started to ring. He then answered it and saw Jody on the little monitor.

"Captain, we have a problem." Jody said through the communicator.

"Yes, Jody. What is it?" Captain Falcon asked while Usopp and Chopper looked at the monitor over Captain Falcon's shoulders.

"It appears that all vacancy in the area you are in is completey empty. All of the citizens seemed to have been evacuated for some reason."

"That explains this." Captain Falcon said, while looking at the empty streets.

"That's not all. Take a look at this footage." The monitor then showed an area in Mute City, were there are several people walking by. The monitor then shows Zoda, tiptoeing through the crowd, who looked at him oddly.

"Oh, I am going to plan something evil." Zoda said, with bad voice acting. "I do hope nobody in particular stops me from doing this evil plan I am about to do that it is so evil, that everybody will cry in despair."

"Zoda..." Captain Falcon muttered to himself as the monitor showed Jody again.

"I would like for you to delay your search and find out what Zoda is up to. Over and out." Jody said before the communicator turned off. Captain Falcon put away his communicator and looked at Usopp and Chopper, who had confused looks.

"Who was that? And why is he such a bad actor?" Usopp asked.

"That was Zoda. One of the sinister criminals in Mute City." Captain Falcon said. "He is one crazed maniac. That fiend likes to grow flowers."

"Flowers? That doesn't seem scary." Chopper said.

"Flowers... THAT KILL PEOPLE!!!" Captain Falcon said with a scary voice.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Chopper screamed in fear as he jumps on to Usopp. Since he was still on his heavy point, he accidentally crushed Usopp. Chopper went into his normal point before Usopp groggily got up.

"Wh-Why did you have to say that with that kind of voice?" Usopp asked while holding his back in pain.

"I apologize once again. I was merely caught up in the mood." Captain Falcon said while Usopp sweatdropped. "Anyway, the fact that Zoda is here means that my theory was correct."

"Wait, wait, wait." Usopp interrupted while almost stumbling in fear. "Just because that some lunatic is tiptoeing around the streets, doesn't mean that we are going to get ambushed."

By the time he said that, battle cries could be heard around them. Then evil minions started come out of various places. One came out of a window, the sewers, a toilet, and a buffet, one of them having a hot dog in his mouth. They then grouped with eachother, completely surrounding Captain Falcon and the scared duo of Usopp and Chopper.

"Now do you believe I am right?" Captain Falcon asked while in his battle stance.

"Uh-huh..." Usopp replied in fear.

**Meanwhile...**

In another empty streets of Mute City, walks a man. He has the same helmet as Captain Falcon's, only something was very different about this man. "What are you doing, you moron!?" Franky asked while slapping the back of the man's head. It turned out to be none other than Luffy, who was wearing Captain Falcon's helmet that was tossed away a while ago.

"I was just trying to break this window so I can look inside." Luffy said while rubbing his head.

"Dont mess with stuff that arent yours. And where the hell did you get that thing?" Franky asked, referring to the helmet on Luffy's helmet.

"Oh, this thing fell on my head a while ago, and I realized it's the same one Captain Falcon was wearing, so I put it on to make me a superhero." Luffy said, posing like a superhero would naturally do.

"Where is your Strawhat?" Franky asked.

"Oh, it's in my helmet." Luffy said plainly.

"How did it fi... bah, nevermind." Franky said. "Let's go back to the others. There is nothing here."

"Wait..." Robin said, shifting her eyes left and right.

"Eh? What is it?" Franky asked.

Robin was then alarmed by something. "Quickly, move out of the way!"

Minions then came out of various places and surrounded the trio. This completely shocked Luffy. "DAAAHH! Evil henchmen!! I know that they are evil henchmen because they look evil!!!"

"What do these guys want!?" Franky asked. No sooner after he said that, the minions began to attack.

**Meanwhile...**

Back with the trio of Zoro, Nami, and Sanji, they were looking around the area that Nami suggested in the last chapter, only to find nothing. "There is nothing around here. We should have looked over there." Zoro said.

"Yeah right, it was obviously under there." Sanji said.

"Will you two shut up about the over there and the under there thing!?" Nami asked. "It was pretty stupid, not to mention that it was really random, even for me."

"Sorry." Zoro and Sanji both said simultaneously.

Nami sighs and looks away. "It is clear to me that the heart is not here. And to think that I was so ready to leave."

"Don't worry, Nami-san. We'll find it sooner or later." Sanji said while putting his arm around Nami's shoulder. Sanji then felt as he was in heaven due to doing that.

"What makes you so sure? It may take longer than you think." Zoro said.

"You jinxed us again, Marimo!" Sanji yelled. Nami sighs again as she then noticed an odd number of shadows.

"Guys, we are the only ones here, right?" Nami asked nervously.

"Hmm? Yes, Nami-san. Why?" Sanji asked.

Zoro then felt a presence that came from above. "Look out!"

Everyone looked up and saw a couple of minions that were about to land on Nami. Nami held her head low as Sanji and Zoro quickly got rid of them by a horizontal kick and slash. Zoro, Nami, and Sanji then got back to back as they could see that they were surrounded by evil minions.

"Wh-Who are these guys?" Nami asked nervously.

"I don't know, but they are asking for a beating." Sanji said.

"Heh, finally. Something interesting happens." Zoro said with a smirk as he and Sanji began to charge at the minions, while Nami just hid behind a trashcan.

**Meanwhile...**

Captain Falcon was still in his battle stance, while Usopp and Chopper were hiding, Chopper's way of hiding of course. The minions laughed cruelly as they slowly walked to them. "Th-Th-Th-Th-They are getting closer." Chopper whimpered.

"Captain Falcon, do something!" Usopp cried.

"Do not worry, kids. I will stop these fiends." Captain Falcon said bravely. "You go hi-"

"You don't have to say it! We are already on schedule!" Usopp yelled from afar, hiding behind the big sign, along with Chopper.

"Wow, there hiding abilities are incredible." Captain Falcon said. He then looks back at the minions. "It is time that you, the sins of world peace, to meet your maker. Show me your moves!" Captain Falcon charges at the minions.

One of the minions swung his wooden bat at Falcon, who breaked it with his fist before grabbing the minion by his shoulder and throw him into some statues. Another minion started to swing several fists at Falcon, who dodges all of them and counters with an uppercut that sent the guy flying upward.

A minion then tried to attack Captain Falcon from behind, but he quickly noticed this and stood on his hands, delivering a strong mule kick to his attacker's gut, knocking him out instantly. Captain Falcon then did a front flip, avoiding a minion's axe that hit the floor. Captain Falcon then kicked the axe out of the minion's hand and then did a thrust kick right at the minion's face. The minion that was sent flying upwards earlier finally started to fall down. Captain Falcon looked at him and did a roundhouse kick to his back just before he could crash to the ground. Captain Falcon then jumped and placed his feet around a minion's head. Captain Falcon then did a front flip in midair, letting go of the minion, sending him flying into his comrades.

Another minion then came running at Captain Falcon with his spear. Before he could do anything though, Captain Falcon did an overhead roundhouse kick down at the spear, completely destroying it. The tip of the spear spiraled in the air as Captain Falcon catched it with one hand and threw it to one of the minion's capes, trapping him to a wall. The minion with the broken spear attempted to attack again, only this time, Falcon shoulder barged him, sending the minion ablaze into a wall. Captain Falcon then took a moment to breath, until he then saw 3 minions with whips. "Hmm, quite confident are we?" Captain Falcon then jumped in the air, avoiding a whip snap from a minion.

While Captain Falcon was still in midair, one of the other minion snapped his whip around Captain Falcon's leg. "Drat!" The minion then pulled his whip, causing Falcon to land hard on the ground. While that minion was still holding him, his companions started to snap their whips repeatedly on Falcon, who shielded his face with his arms. At the right moment, Captain Falcon faced himself to the floor and did a quick front roll, sending the minion holding him to fly in front of him and land hard on the ground. Falcon loosened the whip around his ankle, as the minions behind him snapped their whips around his forearms. They then started to pull Falcon towards themselves, while Falcon was using his incredible strength to pull back.

Captain Falcon then got up and lets out a battle cry as he overpowered the minion's strength by turning around and giving a strong pull on their whips, sending them flying towards him. "FALCON..." Falcon jumps in midair towards the minions "...DOUBLE DIVE!" Captain Falcon grabs both of them, before kicking them down, sending then ablaze before they hit the ground. Captain Falcon perfectly landed on the ground and ran to another group of minions. Falcon swung his fist across one of the minion's face and then did a backhanded fist to another minion beside him. He then stood on his hands and span with his legs extended, kicking every minion around him, sending all of them flying back several feet.

More minion started to show up, and one of them had a bazooka. The minion fired his bazooka at Falcon, who for some reason, was waiting for it to get closer. As soon as it got close enough, Falcon ducked and did a soft, yet powerful kick at the rocket, sending it to go off course. The rocket flew up before it went down at a group of minions.

KABOOM

The explosion sent the group of minions flying into several directions, crashing into various places. Captain Falcon then faced off with a rather huge minion. The huge minion raised his huge hands, before slamming them down at Falcon. The huge minion grinned cruelly upon this, but that didn't last long as Captain Falcon was pushing back. Falcon's then started to get hot, making the huge minion to stop pushing down on him.

The huge minion blew at his hot hands, until he then saw Falcon midjumped in the air with his hot clenched fists and lowered them down at his head, taking him down afterwards. Captain Falcon landed on the ground in front of him and then caught him before he could fall down. Captain Falcon then saw a vehicle with more minions inside. Captain Falcon then threw the huge minion at the vehicle, crushing the vehicle along with the minions inside. Some of them managed to budge out of the crushed vehicle, but one of them couldn't do anything else as Captain Falcon gave one of them a devastating knee to the face, sending the poor minion to fly away in far distance.

A gorilla arm minion then intended to flatten Falcon with his massive gorilla arms. Falcon backflipped, making the minion to slam the street, causing the ground to shake a bit. Captain Falcon then jumped above the gorilla arm minion and thrusted his feet down at the back of his head, smashing his face to the ground as well. By the time he finished him off, minions riding motorcycles started to drive around Captain Falcon. They all had different kinds of weapons, one of them fired their machine gun at Falcon, who did several flips in order to dodge, which made the minion shoot his own comrades instead.

Another of the motorcycle minions started to swing their chain around. The minion then swung his chain as Captain Falcon, who caught it and extended it, knocking one of the minions out of him motorcycle when they went by it. He then pulled the chain, causing the minion holding it fall off his motorcycle. Another minion riding on a motorcycle then drove at Falcon, firing streams of fire out of his flamethrower. Captain Falcon swung the chain he obtained in a professional way before swinging it right through the stream of fire and into the minion's face. The minion cried in agony as he accidentally burned most of his comrades before falling off his motorcycle.

Captain Falcon then dropped the chain and saw a man with a jetpack that was flying around Falcon while firing his machine gun at him. Captain Falcon avoided the bullets and ran to a wall. He jumped to it and then jumped off of it and grabbed onto a horizontal pole from the wall. Falcon spun several times before letting go of the pipe and was now above the minion with the jetpack. "FALCON KICK!" Captain Falcon kicked the minion with his ablazed foot, sending the minion to crash into the ground. Falcon then landed perfectly and then saw more minions charging at him.

"Hmm, this will take more time than expected." Captain Falcon said before he charged at the minions, unaware that there was someone who was snickering in the shadows as he watched him fight.

**Meanwhile...**

"GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy thrusts his stretched foot right into a minion's gut, sending him flying to his comrades. He then pulled his foot back back to the way it was and delivered a strong fist across another minion's face. Luffy then jumped in the air and did a horizontal roundhouse kick down at another minion's head, knocking him out instantly. Luffy landed on the ground and faced towards a huge group of minions. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly punches every single minion in front of him, sending most of them through a wall. The ones that didn't went through the wall, got out their bazooka and fired a shell at Luffy.

"STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launches his right arm through the shells, making them explode before he punched a minion out cold. Franky retrieved his fist and opened his left wrist. "WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fires a missile at a group of minions, creating an explosion upon impacting them. Franky then saw several minions that started to fire their machine guns at him. "MASTER NAIL!" Franky spits out numerous of pointy nails that cancelled the bullets. After the minions have ran out of ammunition, Franky took this opportunity to charge at them and give them a nasty left punch to most of them. Franky then delivered a right fist to another minion and an uppercut to the last one in front of him.

Robin crossed her limbs while a group of minions were charging at her. "CINCUENTA FLEUR, FLIP!" hands appeared out of the ground beneath every minion and grabbed their feet, causing them to trip and fall face first to the ground. Then out of nowhere, A minion with daggers jumped to Robin from behind. "CLUTCH!" hands appeared around the minions body and snapped his spine when he was still in midair. The minion fell limplessly, while Robin looked at the group she tripped earlier that were starting to get back up. "VEINTICINCO FLEUR, PULL!" hands appeared out of the group's forehead. The hands inserted their fingers inside their nose and started to pull their nose hairs, causing tremendous pain.

Luffy was fighting even more minions, but that didn't seem to bother him as he was finishing off one of them. He then turned around to see this really fat minion, who laughed cruelly at Luffy.

"I am going to turn you into tiny sprinkles." the fat minion said before he tried to grab Luffy by the shoulders.

However, Luffy jumped before he could that as Luffy stretched his foot back. "GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI!" Luffy does a stretched horizontal kick at the fat minion's head, spiraling him into one of his comrades' vehicles. Luffy pulled his foot back and stretched his arms into a pole on the wall. He then inflated himself and started to swing at a big minion. "GOMU GOMU NO WRECKING BALL!" Luffy impacted with the big minion, sending him, along with himself, to a steel wall. Luffy flattened the big minion as deflated himself and continued to attack more minions.

Franky jumped upwards, taking a deep breath. "FRESH FIRE!" Franky breaths out a stream of fire to a group of minions, burning them to ashes. One of them came out with a fireproofed, battle armor around his body and fired a missile from his shoulders. "HOSHI SHIELD!" Franky's left arm turned into a shield and blocked the missile, although the impact did sent Franky to fly back a couple of feet. Franky then noticed a rail behind the armored minion as he then aimed with his right arm. "STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launches right arm to the rail and grabs hold of it. Franky quickly reels himself in and tackles the armored minion, destroying his armor as well.

Robin's arms were still pulling out nose hairs from her group of minions, who were in complete agony right now. Robin looked behind her shoulder to see a skinny minion with two swords. The minion unsheathed his swords and started to swing them like a maniac while walking slowly to Robin, who positioned herself in front of him. The maniac then swung his sword at Robin, who dodged by simply sidestepping away. The minion then did a horizontal, which made Robin to duck to avoid again. He then ended his combo by swinging both of his swords down at her, but she rolled behind him and began to cross her limbs again. "CUATRO FLEUR, SPLIT!" arms grew out of the floor and forced the minion's legs to extend, causing him to fall on his nuts.

The minion cried in sheer pain before he fainted. Apparently, that was the last one they had to deal with. Luffy, Robin, and Franky then regrouped. "That takes care of them." Luffy said.

"But why did they attack us in the first place?" Franky asked.

"Hmm... we must head back to the others. They might be in danger as well." Robin said. They nodded and then started to run away while the minions that had their nose hairs pulled finally started to calm down.

**Meanwhile...**

Sanji was kicking every minion there was in his sight. He was clearly in a bad mood as he literally kicked a minion's face right through a wall. Sanji did several front flips and jumped in the air. Before he landed, he did an 180 degree turn and kicked a minion in the face. He then landed on his hands and thrusted both of his feet to another minion's jaw, causing some teeth to fall out. He then flipped back on his feet and did a horizontal kick across a minions head and then flipped forward to another minion before thrusting his foot to the minion's gut, sending him flying to a pile of garbage. Sanji then stood their until he kicked a minion behind him with his heel.

Zoro already had his swords out and was either cutting or causing minions to fly off into something. Zoro turned his head, leaving a cross slash across a big minion's body with his sword on his mouth. Zoro then jumps to a minion that was in midair, and slashed right through him, causing the minion to fall limblessly to the ground. A fat minion with a huge battle axe then appeared behind Zoro and was about to lower it on his head, but Zoro puts his blades behind his head, blocking the attack. Zoro pushes the axe back and does a backroll underneath the minion's legs. Zoro then quickly got up and slashed across the minion's back, knocking him out.

"Go Zoro! Go Sanji! Beat them up!" Nami yelled as she was still hiding behind a trashcan. She was unaware that a minion was tiptoeing behind her. The minion touched Nami's shoulder, causing Nami to flinch.

POW!!

"Don't you dare touch me again!!" Nami yelled, instantly knocking out that minion with just a single punch. She then got afraid as she noticed several other minion charging at her. Nami quickly kicked the trashcan, knocking down the minions. Before they could get up, they got hit at the back of their heads by Nami's PCT, knocking them unconscious. Nami felt proud of herself as the same minion that she punched earlier started to get up, groggily. Nami didn't notice, but she placed her PCT on her shoulder that accidentally hit the minion's head, knocking him out for good.

Sanji and Zoro got rid of the last of them, or so they thought. What stood in front of them now were two odd looking minions. One of them has a skinny body, while his legs were really bulky. The other one actually has four arms and was holding four arabian swords. Zoro and Sanji were not intimated as those minion started to charge at them. Zoro ended up fighting with the bulky leg minion while Sanji ended up fighting with the four arm minion. Nami simply just watched and hid in a safe spot in the meantime.

Zoro slashed at bulky legs, who stopped Zoro's attack with his foot. Bulky legs then shoved Zoro backwards and did a quick running kick to Zoro, who blocked, but staggered a few feet back. Bulky legs then ran at Zoro with incredible speed and thrusted his foot at him again, only Zoro jumped in the air to dodge it and attempted to slash bulky legs across the chest, but bulky legs quickly raised his other foot, leaving a cut on that instead. Zoro landed on his feet, while bulky legs simply ran to the wall and jumped off of it, heading straight to Zoro again. "TATSU MAKI!" Zoro did a 360 spin with his swords, creating a tornado of cutting waves, sending the bulky legs flying upwards.

Sanji was dodging every slash four arms intended to do on him, but it was getting difficult to avoid as he was getting lead into a wall. As Sanji was close to the wall, four arms thrusted his swords at Sanji, who jumped just in time as four arms impaled the wall instead. Sanji then landed on the broad side of four arms's swords as four arms pulled one of them out and thrusted at Sanji, who jumped and landed on the broad side of that sword. Four arms then started to repeat this process, until he realized that he was actually scaling up a wall. Sanji grinned and jumped in the air. "BROCHETTE!" Sanji spinned and impacted his feet on four arms' face, sending him to land hard on the ground while Sanji still drilled his face.

Bulky legs then retaliated Zoro's attack and started to spin with his legs extended in midair. Bulky legs then began to fall down at Zoro, who retrieved his swords. "NANAJUU-NI POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro swings both of his swords, impacting upon Bulky legs, causing him to stop spinning. Before bulky legs could fall to the ground, Zoro jumps to a wall and ran up to where bulky legs is at. "SANTORYU HYOU: KINTAMA!" Zoro jumped off the wall and spun with his with his swords, cutting bulky legs everywhere. Zoro stopped spinning and jumped off another wall and was now above bulky legs. "TORA GARI!" Zoro lowered his swords at bulky legs and quickly landed on the ground. It turned out bulky legs was a robot and exploded immediately after Zoro sheathed his swords.

Four arms angrily got up, almost knocking Sanji down. It turns out that four arms is also a robot as his upper torso spinned at an incredible rate as his feet began to charge at Sanji. Sanji began to run away from four arms as he was cutting everything that happened to be near him. Sanji then jumped backwards and was now above four arms. "BASSES-COTES!" Sanji does a downward roundhouse kick that impacted on four arms' head, making him lose his balance. While four arms tried to regain his balance, Sanji ran to him. "COLLIER SHOOT!" Sanji thrusts his foot foward, knocking four arms back, decelerating his spin at the same time. Sanji then finished him off with a roundhouse kick to the head, that went flying next to Nami.

"Ahh!" Nami cried, as she hits the head repeatedly with her PCT. She then sighs in relieve as Sanji helped her up.

"Are you alright, Nami-san?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Nami said as Zoro walked up to them.

"We should get going, the others might be in danger as well." Zoro said.

"Okay, but we better go ahead first. You leading us might be risky." Sanji said. Zoro frowned as he quickly followed Sanji and Nami, who were running back to their allies.

**Back with Captain Falcon...**

Captain Falcon was still fighting with some minions as Usopp and Chopper peaked out of the edge of the big sign to see how Captain Falcon was holding up. "Wow! Mr. Falcon are beating them all by himself! He is so cool!" Chopper said joyfully.

"Yeah... but I don't how long he can last." Usopp whimpered while biting his nails. While Captain Falcon was busy trying to beat up a minion, there was a minion with a rifle that was aiming right at Captain Falcon's head. "Oh no!!" Usopp yelled as he quickly pulls out his slingshot and aims at the minion with the rifle. "HISSATSU KATAKI BOSHI!" Usopp fires an explosive at the minion, exploding upon impacting on his face. Captain Falcon finished one of the minions off with a headbutt and looks at the unconscious rifle minion.

"Dont worry, Captain Falcon!" Usopp exclaimed while his feet were shaking in fear. "I, the great Captain Usopp, will stop all of these fiends with my powerful skills!" Usopp then comes out of hiding from behind the huge sign and started to fire pellets at every minion far from him.

"Very well, Captain Usopp. You handle them while I handle with these fiends!" Captain Falcon yelled while charging at a group of minions.

"Ohh... I want to help too!" Chopper said, bravely as he changed to his heavy point and started to take down a couple of minions himself.

While this was happening, a shadowy figure leaned himself behind the huge sign. "Heh heh heh. It's time that to begin." the shadowy figure said as he then started to push the sign. Captain Falcon then punched the last minion as Usopp shot down another one.

"Hey great work, Captain!" Usopp said amazed. Captain Falcon looks where he is and notices that the sign behind him was about to fall on him.

"Usopp, look out!" Captain Falcon yelled as he ran towards Usopp.

"TIMBER!" yelled the shadowy figure as he manages to push the sign. Usopp noticed the shadow in front of him getting bigger. He nervously looked back and saw the sign was about to smash him. Usopp was to nervous to move and thought that this was the end for him. That is, until Captain Falcon lunged at him and pushed him away from danger. After that, the sign collapsed on Captain Falcon.

"Mr. Falcon!!" Chopper cried. Usopp couldnt believe at what just happened. He slowly gets up and checks to see if Captain Falcon was alright.

"Captain Falcon, are you okay!?" Usopp asked as he tried to look for Captain Falcon under the collapsed sign.

"Ha ha ha, look who we have here."

Usopp turns around and whimpers in fear to see several minions in front of them while they were cracking their knuckles. "This guy looks like the weakest of the bunch. Let's end this guy's life." one of the evil minions said.

"Uh! Oo, wait!!" Usopp yelled, but they didn't listen. They started to beat up Usopp with no mercy. Punching him, kicking him, all kinds of stuff that would greatly injure someone.

"Usopp!!" Chopper yelled as he then charged at the minions. "Leave Usopp alone!!!" Then out of nowhere, a huge group of minions jumped on Chopper and began to form a dogpile on him, making Chopper unable to move. "Stop!! Get off of me!! Usopp!!!" Usopp was now brutally injured, having several bruises around his body, not to mention that he was now bleeding from his head. Chopper then went back to his normal point and started to cry in agony "SOMEONE HELP US!!!"

"Do not worry young lad! I'll save you!"

Chopper looked the other way and saw none other that Captain Falcon to the rescue, but there is something odd and different about him. It seems that he has blue paint all over his jumpsuit, poorly painted since you can see some red on it. He has spiky shoulder pad on his right shoulder for some reason, He has a poorly drawn sticker of a falcon on his poorly painted helmet. On his chest, there was also a little sign that said 'I am not an evil person.'. Obviously, this man was an imposter, but since Chopper was so gullible, he didn't notice the difference.

"Captain Falcon! You are okay!" Chopper cried joyfully. The imposter ignored him and smiled cruelly at the minions.

"Okay you evil guys. It is time to... how does he say it? Oh yeah... show me your moves!" the imposter said as he pulled out his disintegrater gun out of his holster. He then fires his gun, disintegrating every minion on Chopper. He then disintegrated the minions that were beating on Usopp, who was unconscious and heavily injured. The imposter puts his gun away as Chopper runs to his side with great joy.

"You defeated all of them, Captain Falcon!" Chopper said joyfully.

"Yes... I did. Because I am Captain Falcon." The imposter said. "Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"C-C-C-Captain Falcon. Why was your laughter so scary?" Chopper asked nervously.

"Deh! Um... uh... it was because of, um... my everlasting sickness." the imposter said. "Yes, that's right! My Every-time-I-fight-with-bad-guys-I-feel-very-ill-and-start-to-feel-like-an-evil-person-which-will-make-me-laugh-like-a-complete-maniac-over-and-over-again disease. It's a permanent sickness, I can never get rid of it."

"Oh, okay." Chopper said. "Oh my gosh! I almost forgot about Usopp!" yells Chopper as he was about to run to where Usopp was, until he suddenly got shocked from behind. "Ah...wha?" Chopper said before he fell unconsciously. It turned out that the imposter shocked him out cold with his stun gun.

"Mwa ha ha! This is so easy, I could just laugh again. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed the imposter as he grabbed Chopper with one arm and began to walk towards his vehicle. The real Captain Falcon groggily comes out under the collapsed sign and sees the imposter taking Chopper away.

"No... must help... him." Captain Falcon said before he passed out.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Man, looks like evil people wants to kill us for no reason again. Eh!? What happened here!? And where is Usopp and Chopper!? Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 44: Chopper captured!, He returns once again. I am gonna be the Pirate King.

Now don't get me wrong, I like Usopp, but stories like this needs these kinds of dramatic things, so it couldnt be helped. I even felt sad when I typed this. Anyway, I'll probably update saturday or sooner. Later!


	44. F Zero Pt 7

I felt sick for a couple of days, but I feel okay for the moment. Here is the next chapter of this arc. Enjoy!

* * *

Captured. The Strawhat crew and Captain Falcon have encountered with evil minions. Despite being unnumbered, The Strawhat crew and Captain Falcon were able to defeat their enemies. However, that all came with a great price. While Usopp was congratulating Falcon over his victory, the huge sign behind him started to collapse. Captain Falcon risked himself by pushing Usopp out of the way, making the sign collapse on Falcon instead of him. Even though he saved him, Usopp was still injured by a couple of minions. A Captain Falcon imposter then came to the scene and defeated the remaining minions, as well as kidnapping Chopper. How will the Strawhat crew react to this?

Chapter 44: Chopper captured!, He has returned...

The empty streets of Mute City was now covered with unconscious minions. It was truly a mess to behold, seeing several unconscious minions hanging around almost everywhere. But let us not worry about that right now. Zoro, Nami, and Sanji were walking back to the meeting point, trying to ignore the sights before them. "Just what did these guys want with us?" Nami asked, walking over an unconscious minion.

"Who knows." Zoro asked. "They must have a grudge with people."

"Or maybe they wanted something." Sanji included. They then reached back to the meeting point, but it was to foggy to see anything.

"Eh, I cant see anything through this fog." Nami said while trying to see what lies in front of her. She then heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She got a little nervous as she took out her PCT and awaited for the person behind her to get closer. "HIYAA!" Nami turns around, and swings her PCT down at someone's head.

POW

"Oww! That made me dizzy."

Nami opens her eyes and realizes that it was just Luffy, who was still wearing Captain Falcon's extra helmet, that was behind her.

"Luffy? What took you so long to get here? And why are you wearing that?" Nami asked in disgust.

Luffy eyes were rolling around in circles, but Luffy managed to stop them by hitting himself in the head. "Well we were fighting these evil minions, and I used this helmet to get extra power in order to defeat them."

"You are such a moron." Nami said while frowning. Robin and Franky then walked up to them, trying their best to see through the fog.

"Oi, did you guys get attacked too?" Franky asked.

"Yeah. The same thing must have happened to Falcon and the others." Zoro said.

"I wonder if they are alright." Robin said.

"I am sure that they are okay." Luffy said. "Besides, Captain Falcon is with them. There is no way anything bad could have happened to them."

The fog has almost started to clear up and something has just caught Sanji's attention. Sanji lits up a cigarette and places on his lips. "I don't think that is deal around here."

Everyone looked at Sanji, who was looking at a particular direction. Luffy and the rest looked at that direction and was shocked at what they saw. "CAPTAIN FALCON!" yells Luffy, as he saw Captain Falcon, unconscious while the collapsed sign was on his legs. Luffy and his crew rushed to his side and pulled Captain Falcon out of the sign. Franky then picked him up and lied him on his F-Zero vehicle. "Captain Falcon, what happened to you!? Captain Falcon!!"

"He is unconscious, Luffy. And I can tell it has been a while since that happened by the looks of him." Zoro said.

"I hate to admit it, but I thought that this guy was super strong. How did he end up like this?" Nami asked.

"Perhaps he tried to save someone." Robin said.

Nami then looked at her curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

"The way we found him under that sign. He wouldn't just stand there and let the sign fall on him." Robin said while looking at the collapsed sign. "Either that somebody was holding him down, or maybe he risked himself to try and save someone."

Everyone then thought of Usopp and Chopper, mostly Usopp. "That explains most things, but where is Longnose and Gorilla?" Franky asked.

"Their is a high probability that they either got captured or that they were slaughtered to death." Robin said with a straight face.

"Robin, don't say those kinds of things." Nami said worryingly. " Look, we know that they are scared of almost everything, so that means that they must have run away in a safe place."

"Or get captured." Zoro included.

"Marimo, your starting to piss me off with you jinxing us." Sanji said.

Zoro ignored him and looked up at the orange sky. "Even if they didn't get captured, they probably wont come back after what happened."

"For once, you have a point." Franky said. "I don't see them coming back for a while."

"Will you guys stop? Sure, Usopp and Chopper are not exactly brave, but that doesn't mean we could say such things about them, no matter how pathetic they are." Nami said, trying to be defensive for Usopp and Chopper.

"I cant really tell if you tried to defend them or insult them." Franky said, while sweatdropping.

Captain Falcon was then starting regain his conscious, slowly sitting up. "Captain Falcon, are you alright!?" Luffy asked worryingly.

"Yes... a little dazed, but I'll be alright." Captain Falcon said, rubbing his head subconsciously.

"What happened to you? And where is Usopp and Chopper?" Sanji asked.

Captain was now immediately conscious, quickly getting off his F-Zero vehicle and looking at his surroundings. "I almost forgot! Chopper-kun was kidnapped!"

"What!?" Luffy gasped. "But how? You were with him and Usopp."

"I remembered that Usopp was in peril, so I risked my life in order to save his." Captain Falcon said, punching the ground in defeat.

"Where is Usopp?" Nami asked.

Captain Falcon then looked at her oddly. "What do you mean? Wasn't he just..." Captain Falcon looks behind his shoulder and saw where Usopp used to be, but the only thing that was there was his blood stains. "No! He is gone too!"

"That... is where Usopp was? Why was there..." Nami looked at the blood stains, hoping that nothing had really happen to Usopp.

Luffy frowned at this and clenched his fists in anger. "Chopper got kidnapped... Usopp got hurt. Whoever did this is going to pay!!"

Captain Falcon nodded and got up to his feet. "Luffy-kun, I feel responsible for their kidnaps. I will help you on rescuing them. And I just might know who is behind this."

"Eh ha ha ha ha! Still doing chores for the inferior kinds, Captain Falcon? Eh ha ha ha ha!"

Everyone looked at who just said that, and it happened to be none other than the evil Zoda, standing on a building close to them. "AHHH!! An evil assistant! I can tell he is an evil assistant by that leather tube coming out of his head!" Luffy yelled fearfully while pointing at Zoda.

"How does that make him an evil assistant?" Franky asked.

"Zoda! It was you who planned all this!" Captain Falcon said angrily.

"Eh ha ha ha ha ha! Oh Falcon, you are just as clueless as ever!" Zoda replied with a cruel smile. "Did you really think that you could just help stupid people in need without any obstacles in your path? You underestimate me, Falcon!"

"Grr..." Captain Falcon muttered.

"Besides, why bothering on helping people that looks absolutely ridiculous? That eyebrow guru there obviously proves what I am trying to say." Zoda said.

Sanji got angry upon hearing that. "Eyebrow guru!? I am going to rip that tube out of that shitty head of yours!!"

"Wh-What did you just say about my head!? I'll make you and your friends suffer for that!!" Zoda said, shaking his fist back in forth, angrily. "But unfortunately, I don't have the time to do that right now. I must go and begin phase 2 of my master's evil plan."

Captain Falcon was then surprised. "Master? You don't mean...!?"

"Oh yes, Falcon. I am referring about 'him'." Zoda said, with an even crueler smile.

"That is not possible! He was banished!" Captain Falcon said frustratingly.

"What? What is it?" Luffy asked.

"It is a long story, I will tell you about it later." Captain Falcon said. "Right now, we must take down Zoda!"

"You must catch me first! Eh ha ha ha ha ha!" Zoda then started to run away, jumping from buildings to other buildings.

Captain Falcon then rushed forward and looked at the Strawhat crew behind his shoulder. "Quickly, we must capture Zoda! He might be the only one who knows the location of your friends!"

"Okay! Come on, Guys! Let's get the evil assistant!" Luffy yelled while raising his arms, chasing to where Zoda was going as well.

"Eh!? Cant we just let Mr. hero do all the hard work?" Nami asked whining.

"The captain made his decision, so we must follow orders." Robin said. Nami sighed as then she started to go along with the chase, as well with the others.

**Meanwhile...**

Back at Black Shadow's lair, known as the Dark Maximillion, Black Shadow sat on his chair, viewing his huge monitor that showed more about Mute City's weaknesses and designs. "Let's see, if I attack directly at this section here, the city would be wide open long enough for me to take it over. This is going to be easier than I thought." Black shadow chuckled.

He then could here footsteps behind. He turned around with the chair and saw the Captain Falcon imposter holding the unconscious Chopper on his shoulders, going down a huge set of spiraled stairs. Black Shadow made a cruel smirk as the imposter finally made it down. He then collapsed from exhaustion just from going down the stairs, putting Chopper down on the ground. "Augh... Master, how do you manage to get up and down these stairs without getting tired?" The imposter asked, panting heavily.

"Simple, I use the elevator." Black Shadow said, pointing at the elevator next to the spiraled staircase. "But let us change the topic, Blood Falcon. What did you bring before me?"

"Nghh." the imposter named Blood Falcon got up while picking Chopper up by his pants. "This raccoon was with Falcon, so I kidnapped him and brought him here."

"Ahh, excellent." Black Shadow said, rubbing his hands with great and cruel joy. "Everything is going according to plan!"

"Should we kill him now?" Blood Falcon asked.

"No! We need him alive." Black Shadow said. Chopper was then starting to wake up, but Blood Falcon and Black Shadow didn't notice.

"Mmm... where am I?" Chopper asked, while his eyes were half open. He then looked back, and saw Blood Falcon. "Captain Falcon?" He then looked in front of him and saw the big and scary Black Shadow. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Chopper cried in fear. Black Shadow and Blood Falcon got startled upon his awakening, and Chopper was so scared, he accidentally moved his upper body forward, causing him to fall out of his pants and hit the ground, butt naked.

"It looks like he is awake." Blood Falcon said, while still holding Chopper's pants. Black Shadow smirked and walked closer to Chopper, who was slowly starting to get up.

"Welcome to my lair, the Dark Maximillion." Black Shadow said. Chopper looks up towards Black Shadow, and was scared again.

"Ahh!! Who are you!? And what am I doing here!?" Chopper said while getting on his back and moving backwards. He then just realized that he was completely exposed, so he covered himself while blushing ashamedly.

"I am the evil lord, Black Shadow, and you are here as my hostage." Black Shadow said.

Chopper then looked at Blood Falcon, who was grinning evilly. "Captain Falcon, please help me!" Chopper cried.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! You still don't understand? He is not Captain Falcon." Black Shadow said.

"He is right. I am not Captain Falcon." Blood Falcon said. He then started to spin with great speed and then stopped, now wearing a new outfit. He now has the same helmet as Falcon's only that it is blue and has skull instead of a falcon on it. "I am Blood Falcon, Captain Falcon's clone!"

"Blood... you messed up again." Black Shadow said irritatedly.

"Huh?" asks Blood Falcon. He then looks down and sees that he is wearing a ballerina outfit. "Dang it! Why does that have to happen!? Just a sec..." Blood started to spin again and then stopped, now wearing his actual outfit. He has red jumpsuit, a spiky shoulder pad on his right shoulder, and white boots and gloves. "Much better."

"E-Evil clone?" Chopper asked nervously.

"Yes. 4 years ago, I made an exact clone out of Falcon. The only difference is that he is evil!" Black Shadow said.

"Yeah, that makes me better than falcon, cause... well I don't really know why. I think it was because of I.Q. or something." Blood Falcon said, being very confused at the moment.

"Unfortunately, he has a mind of a 4 year old." Black Shadow said. Chopper was then tried to run away, but the staircase was immediately blocked by Blood Falcon. "Where do you think your going? You are my hostage, meaning that I will not let you leave."

"I don't care! I am leaving!" Chopper said, angrily while transforming into his heavy point. "RAAARGHH!!" Chopper leaps to Black Shadow, who simply smirked. Black Shadow then shot out white electricity from his eyes, immobilizing Chopper in midair. "Ahhh!!" Chopper cried in pain, as he was quickly changed back into his normal point. Black Shadow then stopped his attack, letting Chopper fall down. Black Shadow then snapped his fingers, making a small cage fall on Chopper. Then a part of the platform below Chopper rose up to Black Shadow's height, while Chopper tried to retain consciousness.

"You fool. This is my lair. You cannot defeat me." Black Shadow said. "By the way, that cage can withstand anything from the inside, so don't bother on trying to get out." Black Shadow then sat on his chair, while Blood Falcon walked up to him.

"So, what do we do now?" Blood Falcon asked.

"We will continue our plan once Zoda has arrived from his duties." Black Shadow said.

"Somebody save me!" Chopper cried.

**Meanwhile...**

At some other streets of Mute City, we could see Usopp, who was sitting on the sidewalk. He has multiple bruises around his body, not to mention that he was bleeding on some of those bruises. He groggily opened his purse-like bag and got out some bandages. He wrapped it around on his bruises, meaning that he wrapped his entire body. He already has wrapped some bandages on his chest under his overalls. He was then completely silent, frowning while looking down at the ground. He then moves his head back, making it hit the wall behind him on purpose.

"Nothing has changed..." Usopp said to himself. He was thinking about the time he left the crew due to his former ship, The Going Merry. At that time, he believed Luffy was lying about the ship that it could no longer sail and fought him for it. He lost, but Luffy lets him keep the ship. Usopp knew deep down that the Merry couldn't go on any longer, but he couldn't admit it. That ship was a part of him, but that soon died when CP9 seemed to have cast it down on a stormy night on Water 7.

He then disguised himself as Sogeking, the man from sniper island, in order to join Luffy and his crew to rescue Robin from a terrible fate. Despite them rescuing her, there was no way to escape from Enies Lobby. That is until, The Going Merry appeared out of nowhere and used the last of it's strength to save it's family. In order for Merry to rest in peace, the crew had to burn it, reducing it to dust. Some time later, Usopp apologized to Luffy, reuniting with the crew once again and continuing on with their journey.

But now, it seems that fate has struck again. He blames himself for what happened to Captain Falcon earlier and for the kidnapping of Chopper. He would fear that his own crew would blame him and kick him out. So there he lies, sitting on the sidewalk, hoping not to be found. "I always have been a bother." Usopp said, depressingly. "I can't keep up with everyone else. They all have special qualities, but what do I have?" Usopp then gets up and looks up in the sky. "I am a nuisance to them. Perhaps it's better this way."

Usopp then began to walk on the sidewalk, hands in his pockets and looking down. He then noticed a screen over an entry, seeing news about attacks going on the street. Usopp sighed looking at that. An old man then stood next to him, watching the news as well.

"That is quite a mess." commented the old man.

"Um, yeah, I guess." Usopp said.

"Atleast there is someone that this town can rely on in order to avoid further messes like that." said the old man.

"Yeah, but he is just one person. You can't always rely on him forever." Usopp said.

"That's true. That is why other people like him come and participate in order to have a peaceful world." said the old man.

Usopp then looked at the man. He has a blue shirt, brown pants, and a pair of sunglasses. "But why bother? Wouldn't those people just be in the way?"

"You are never in the way when you are trying to help others in need." replied the old man. "Sometimes it is better to try and help someone rather then to not help at all."

"Oh. That makes sense..." Usopp said.

The old man then looks at him. "My name is Stan Lee."

"Usopp..." Usopp said.

"Nice to meet you, Usopp." said the old man named Stan Lee. "Tell me, why you do you look so upset?"

"Well, no offense, but I don't think that rather concerns you." Usopp said, in a nice way. "But, I feel that I have been a outcast to my friends."

"Oh? How is that?" Stan asked.

"Well, lets say that they have super powers. Like, being able to fly and defeat their enemies in any kind of situation." Usopp said. "But I feel like I am the only one without powers."

"You say that people with super powers have the ability to face their fears?" Stan asked. "Well, that does seem rather true, but not in its entirety."

Usopp then gave a confused look to Stan. "What do you mean by that?"

"It takes courage to stand up against your enemies, but it takes even more courage to defend the ones you care about, even if you know that you stand no chance of winning." Stan said. "Super powers do not give the person to protect others, but the person itself does. If that person has the courage to stand up against all odds, then that person has the full potential to be a hero."

"But if they know that they can't win, then what is the point?" Usopp asked.

"-sigh-... Sometimes, you must risk yourself to protect others in need, so they can live on and do the same for you." Stan said. These words were starting to build something inside of Usopp, something courageous and powerful. "Now, if you excuse me, I have go back to my store. Take care, Usopp. I hope I helped you with your concerns."

"Yeah... Yeah! Thank you, Stan." Usopp said. Stan nodded happily and then left. Usopp looked at his hands, feeling something new inside him. The screen next to him then showed the Strawhat crew and Captain Falcon, chasing Zoda from building to building. "The others..." Usopp said. He then clenched his fists with courage and proceeded to run where they are now. While he was running he grabbed something out of his purse-like bag, which appeared to be some sort of mask.

**Meanwhile...**

"Come back here, Zoda!" Captain Falcon yelled from the streets, chasing Zoda.

"Nya nya, you cant catch me, Falcon!" Zoda yelled from atop of the buildings.

Luffy then ran ahead of Captain Falcon and jumped. "GOMU GOMU NO FUUSEN!" Luffy inflated himself as Falcon understood what he tried to do. Captain Falcon then jumps on Luffy and bounces off, landing on a building next to where Zoda was.

"Grr... you still wont catch me!" yells Zoda while continueing to run away. Zoda then jumps to another building, but as soon as he landed, Zoro was there waiting for him.

"ONI GIRI!" Zoro dashes at Zoda, but Zoda quickly jumps over Zoro before he could do anything else. While in midair, he suddenly noticed Sanji above him, ready to lower his heel on him. Unfortunately, Zoda raised his feet and blocked Sanji's heel, but the force did send Zoda falling down faster than usual. At the same time, Franky, who was on the streets, was aiming at Zoda with his left wrist.

"WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fires a missile at Zoda and exploded on his back.

"GAH!" Zoda cried in pain before he quickly recovered by landing on his feet and jumped on to another building.

Robin saw this and crossed her limbs. "DOS FLEUR!" two armss appeared under Zoda and grabbed his feet, causing him to trip. Before Zoda could get up, Captain Falcon appeared above him and thrusted both of his feet on his back, causing further pain to Zoda's back. "GRR!!" Zoda grunted as he took out a couple of marbles from his suit and threw them to the ground below Falcon. Falcon lost his balance upon landing on one of them and landed hard on his back. He then took off his boots in order to get out of the hand's grip, making him run barefoot across the buildings.

He then looked back to see the angry Sanji getting close on his tail. "VEAU SHOOT!" Sanji does a flying kick at the back of Zoda's head.

"GUO!!!" Zoda cried as he instantly fell off the building he was in and landed on a pole out of a wall and then landed on a pile of garbage. He quickly popped out of the pile of garbage and limps his way to his F-Zero vehicle, which was still far away. "Whoa!" He then slipped on a trail of ice which was created by Nami, who smirked. But her smirk quickly vanished as Zoda used that trail of ice to slip right ahead. When the trail of ice ended, he quickly got back to his feet and limped once again, but his path was quickly blocked by Luffy, who stood in front of him.

"You are going down, you evil assistant guy!" Luffy said while cracking his knuckles.

"Grr... LOOK AT THAT!" Zoda yelled, pointing behind Luffy.

"Huh!?" Luffy looks behind him, but saw nothing.

"YYAAAAARGHH!!!" Zoda picks up a wooden mallet and hits Luffy's head so hard, the helmet he has on got stuck.

"Ahh! I cant see anything." Luffy said while panicking, trying to pull the helmet off of his head. Zoda drops the mallet and limps past Luffy, getting closer and closer to his vehicle.

"I am going to make it, I am going to make it, I am going TO MAKE IT!!!" Zoda yelled maniacally with every limped step he takes. "YES, VICTORY IS MINE!!!"

"METALLIC STAR!"

Out of nowhere, an iron pellet hits Zoda at the back of his head. "GA... WHA!?" Zoda cried out before his face went right through his windshield, shattering it to pieces. Everyone stopped running as Luffy was able to put his helmet back the way it was.

"Hmm? What happened?" Luffy asked.

"Something hit him." Zoro said.

Franky then walks up near Zoda, who was barely conscious. He then noticed a pellet on the ground and picked it up. "Yo, Cook. Doesnt this remind you something." Franky asked.

Sanji then tosses his cigarette in a trashcan and looks at the pellet. "Eh... looks like he is back."

"What do you mean?" Nami asked. "Oh wait, you mean..."

"It appears so. Look." Robin said while pointing behind them. They saw a man with a yellow and blue-striped mask with shape of sun rays at the sides except the bottom. His eyes were behind goggles like the ones Usopp wears. He has a long nose as Usopp has, the same brown overalls as Usopp has, and the dark long hair as Usopp has. He has a red mantle on his back and his body was covered in bandages under his clothing. He also has a slingshot that kinda looks like the one Usopp has, only that it is much longer and has much more detail.

Luffy was completely shocked as he completely recognized who that man was. Everyone else also seemed to have recognized him, only they weren't shocked. Captain Falcon was the only one who doesn't recognize him.

"I have traveled through far places before." the man said with a voice that sounds exactly like Usopp, but it sounded heroic. "But I have never been through to such far places, like going to other worlds before. I came here as soon as I heard the news about Chopper-kun. Let me join you in your quest to save him!" He then stood tall, where everybody could see him. "I am the man from sniper island... Sogeking!!!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: This is a complete surprise! I didn't expect Sogeking to come and help us. Now we have 2 superheroes that will help rescue Chopper! Once we rescue him, we will find the man behind this and kick his ass! Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 45: Sogeking has arrived!, The rescue begins! I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Hmm? What's that you say? You thought that... oh no. I wasn't referring to him, but I was referring to Sogeking instead. Who else would be perfect for this arc instead of him? Oh, and I don't own Stan Lee, the great superhero maker. Well, see you in the next chapter!

OFF-TOPIC: I never expected Ice Climbers to actually make it in Brawl. To me, they seem underrated, but I dont hate them. Who knows, maybe Game&Watch would make it as well.


	45. F Zero Pt 8

This is has been a quick update. I want to let you know that this chapter is not that important, so dont take it so seriously. I tried to do my best in this one, but I guess it didn't turn out that well as I expected, so don't criticize me for this, because this is not my best work. This chapter is just only to get rid of the introductions, talking about an attack, etc. Although, there is something important at the end, so make sure you look at that. Well, that's it. Enjoy!

* * *

The man from Sniper Island has arrived. The Strawhat crew and Captain Falcon has confronted with Zoda, who informed them about his master's plan. While they chased him all over Mute City, Usopp was feeling rather depressed about himself, but that didn't last long thanks to a man named Stan Lee, telling him about courage and that stuff. The Strawhat crew and Captain Falcon used their strength to capture, but no matter how hard they tried, Zoda would still be able to get away. But that wasn't the case as he was stopped by a mysterious hero known as Sogeking! Who is this hero that came out of nowhere? And where is Usopp?

Chapter 45: Sogeking has arrived!, The rescue begins

**Sogeking theme **

**By Sogeking productions**

_Sogeki no shima de Umareta ore wa_

_Hyaku patsu, Hyaku chu_

_Ru ru ra ra ru_

_Nezumi no medama mo, LOCK ON!_  
_ Omai no hato mo, LOCK ON!!!!!!_

_Sogeki no shimakara kita otoko_

_Ru ru ru ru ru ra ra_

_Sore nigero!_

_WAAHHH!!_

_sogege sogesoge_

_So-ge-kin-gu!!_

**FIN**

There he stood with his arms folded, the man known as Sogeking. The great warrior from sniper island. Luffy had sparks of joy coming out of his eyes, while everyone else just grumbled. "So-Sogeking! You are here!" Luffy said excitedly.

"It is nice to see you again, Luffy-kun. We haven't seen eachother in quite some time." Sogeking said.

"Wow, I cant believe you are really here! But how did you get to this world?" Luffy asked.

"Well it is quite simple, Luffy-kun." Sogeking said. "I have the ability to travel to other worlds, using my multidimensional powers to help people across the galaxy."

"Whoa!? I didn't know you can do that!" Luffy said, even more excited.

"Neither did I-I mean, yes. It has been traditional skill passed down through my family centuries and centuries ago." Sogeking said, almost blowing his cover. While they were communicating amongst themselves, the rest were not that surprised to see him again.

"I guess he believes that it was his fault for Chopper getting kidnapped." Zoro said while scratching his head.

"Idiot. He didn't had to go this far." Nami said.

"It's not like it was a big deal or anything. We can rescue Chopper anyway." Sanji said.

"Wait, are you saying that is Usopp?" Captain Falcon asked.

"You can tell just by the looks of him, Falcon." Nami said bluntly.

"Hmm... well, I guess this brings him pride, so I might as well play along." Captain Falcon said.

"Just like we are doing with you?" Franky asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Captain Falcon said before he began to walk towards Sogeking. "Sogeking, I presume? I am Captain Falcon, it is an honor to meet you."

"Uh, y-yeah. It is an honor to meet you as well, Captain Falcon." Sogeking said, shaking Captain Falcon's hand with gratitude.

"Hee hee, this is so great! Now we have 2 great heroes on our side." Luffy said while patting Captain Falcon and Sogeking on their backs. "Man, if only Usopp and the fisherman guy could see this."

"But they are right next to you." Franky muttered while backslapping the air in front of Luffy.

"We might as well to skip these introductions." Robin said. "The more time we are here, the more Doctor-san will be closer to his painful death."

Nami shivered at that thought. "I hate to admit it, but she is right. Luffy, we cant just stay here and do nothing. We must get back to the police station and figure out what to do."

Luffy then got a serious look on his face and nodded. "Yosh, let's go rescue Chopper."

"Before we do that, why don't we talk with our friend here?" Sanji asked, referring to Zoda, who was regaining concious.

"I'll handle him." Captain Falcon said, with a serious look. As Zoda pulled his head out of his windshield, Captain Falcon grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around to face him. He then grabbed Zoda by his collar. "Alright, Zoda. Tell me where is Chopper being held!"

"Er... You will get nothing out of me, Falcon." Zoda said, trying to look away. Captain Falcon then dragged Zoda to a side of the road and held him over the edge, where lies nothing but a huge fall for Zoda. "Okay! Okay! I'll talk!" Captain Falcon then tossed Zoda back at the road. Zoda then stood on his knees. "He is at my master's lair, the Dark maximillion. H-He has the raccoon kid there, I swear."

"What does he want with Chopper?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know, the only thing I know is that he wants the mystery heart." Zoda said.

"Mystery heart!? What does he want it for?" Nami asked.

"Hmm... it looks like Black Shadow wants them for something. But what could it be?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Black Shadow? Well, whoever this guy is, he is messing with the wrong people." Sanji said.

"Will worry about that for later. Right now we have to take Zoda to..." Captain Falcon then looked at where Zoda it, but he was no longer there. Captain Falcon then looked at where his vehicle was, but that was gone too.

"Whoa! He left in a hurry." Sogeking said in surprise.

"Quickly, let us get back to the base!" Captain Falcon said as he then whistled, making the transportation vehicle quickly appear in front of him. The male Strawhat crew quickly got on, while Captain Falcon quickly got on his. "Let's go, ladies!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Nami said as she and Robin got on the Blue Falcon.

Let us skip the details on how they arrived back on the base since it is unnecessary. They arrived at the base and got inside. Sogeking seemed to be impressed by the look of the place.

"This place is marvelous. A great place for every kind of person that seeks peace in mankind." Sogeking said.

"You should check out the simulatey thingy. I am an excellent driver." Luffy said.

"Oh, I'm sure you are." Sogeking said, a little hesitant in his accent.

As soon as Jody saw them coming in, she quickly walks up to Captain Falcon. "Captain, are you okay? We heard that you got injured."

"I am fine, Jody. Do not worry about me." Captain Falcon said.

"I am fine too, Jody-swan!" Sanji said, trying to get her attention, but it didn't work.

"Anyway, Jody. Do you know the whereabouts of the dark maximillion?" Captain Falcon asked.

Jody was confused upon hearing that. "Well, yeah. It has always been on the same as it always been. Why do you ask?"

"Black Shadow has returned." Captain Falcon said sternly. This caused everyone working in their posts to stop, making them have a terrified look on their face.

"B-B-B-Black Shadow!? That is not possible!" John whimpered in fear.

"Hey, I forgot to ask. Who is Black Shadow?" Luffy asked.

"He is the most sinister person that has ever existed. He believes that he is the greatest of all, destroying everything that seems unfit for him. The last I saw of him is when he was banished by a much more sinister person than he is, but that is another story." Captain Falcon explained.

"So he is like a super villain?" Luffy asked.

"If you put it that way, yes." Captain Falcon said.

Luffy then put his hand around his chin and started to think about Black Shadow, wondering how he looks like.

"So where is this dark maximillion place?" Franky asked.

"It is base that floats in the clouds." Jodys said. "Here, I'll show you." Jody then signaled at one of her teammates near his terminal. He nodded and pushed a button that made the big screen showed Black Shadow's lair, the Dark maximillion, floating near the clouds.

"Eh!? How is it floating like that!?" Sogeking asked.

"Black Shadow has many technicians with him. Most of the merchandise he gets are illegal are not permitted to use." Jody said.

"Heh, fancy guy." Franky said.

"So, how do we get there?" Zoro asked.

"There are roads that leads you there. Although, I don't think Black Shadow will allow such thing." Jody said.

"Eh, great. To think all of this happened on the same day we arrived here. What could be any worse?" Nami asked.

"Oh, I think I can answer that, young lady."

Everyone were then shocked to hear that. "W-Who said that?" Sogeking asked.

"It didn't sound like anybody from in here." Robin said.

"That voice... could it be?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Oh yes, Falcon. It is me." The screen then showed none other than Black Shadow, sitting on his revolving chair, having a cruel smile across his face.

"Black Shadow!" Captain Falcon said angrily.

"AHH!! A super villain!! He is a super villain because he has a black cape! He must be really powerful!" Luffy yelled.

"Spandam had a cape, so did that make him a supervillain?" Franky asked.

"He doesn't count because he was a dork. But this guy is the real deal!" Luffy said, fearfully looking at Black Shadow.

"What do you want, Black Shadow?" Captain Falcon asked angrily.

"Oh, Falcon. Is that your way of talking to other people?" Black Shadow asked with a smirk. "I just wanted to say hi and inform that I have your little friend right here." The screen then showed Chopper, still in the small cage.

"Chopper!" Luffy yelled.

"Luffy, help me!" cried Chopper. The screen then showed Black Shadow again, who cruelly laughed.

"What do you intend to do, Black Shadow?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Calm down, Falcon. I do not intend to do anything with him, yet. I only wish to make a deal with you." Black Shadow said, which made Captain Falcon raise an eyebrow. "Here is how it is going to work. If you do not hand over the Mystery heart, I will conquer Mute city and kill this creature. If you do, then I will hand you the body of this creature and still conquer Mute city."

"How is that a reasonable deal!?" snapped Sogeking.

"Forget it, Black Shadow! How do you know about the mystery hearts anyway?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Quite simple, It is all thanks to those cameras around the base. It was so simple to hack in and view what you are doing." Black Shadow said. "Anyway, if you do not get in answer from you in 2 hours, then I will unleash a full attack on Mute city and conquer its resources. Then I will conquer this world for all eternity. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Booooring."

Black Shadow stopped laughing and looked at the one who said that, which turned out to be Luffy, picking his nose. "What did you just say?" Black Shadow asked with a frown on his face.

"I mean, your plan has already been done by other people before. Every world we went so far, we faced this bad guy that wants to take over the world. It's like they have nothing else to do, but to come up with a plan to take over the world. I thought that you might be different since you have a cape, but I guess not. You are just unoriginal." Luffy said while pulling his finger out of his nose.

"L-Luffy-kun. I dont think you should you make him angry." Sogeking pleaded.

"So I am unoriginal. Fine, how about I use a bomb to blow up the city and recreate it in my own vision instead? Yes, I'll go with that." Black Shadow said, feeling satisfied with his new plan.

"Idiot!" Nami yelled, hitting Luffy at the back of his head.

"You won't succeed, Black Shadow! We will stop you!" Captain Falcon yelled.

"We will see about that, Captain Falcon. Till then!" Black Shadow before the screen turned off. Captain Falcon clenched his fists and looks at the Strawhat crew and Sogeking.

"We must leave now. Are you guys ready?" Captain Falcon asked.

Luffy hits his palm, ready for action. "Yeah, we're ready!"

"Of course we are, because the great Sogeking will protect everyone from danger!" cried out Sogeking.

"Heh, I would like to see that." Sanji said.

"Great, then let us get going!" Captain Falcon and the others then left the base and went outside.

**Meanwhile...**

The underworld. A place filled with lava and rocks. Only the cruelest of people would go there. The place is also has a racing circuit, but almost nobody woud dare to ride on it. At a particular area, with pool of lava, there was something coming from above. A dark sphere, just like the one that revived Ganondorf back in Hyrule, went inside the pool of lava. The pool then started to emit a reddish color for a couple of seconds. When that was over, a red robotic hand came out of the pool of lava.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: We are now going to save Chopper from that super villain guy, but how are we going to get there? Whoa! What kind of vehicle is that!? Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 46: The assault on Dark Maximillion, Nami's wild ride. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Like I said before, don't take this chapter so seriously. The next chapter however, will be the actiony part. And game2002, please be gentle. Bye!


	46. F Zero Pt 9

Now THIS will make up for the last chapter. I have been told that this arc is kinda silly, but I am trying my best work to keep it going great. Enjoy!

* * *

To the rescue! Sogeking has rejoined the Strawhat crew once again to rescue Chopper from Black Shadow's hands. They went back to the base along with Captain Falcon to think of plan of assault. But before they could do that, Black Shadow has showed himself, not personally, but through screen communication. Black Shadow plans to blow up Mute City and recreate it in his own vision. The Strawhat crew only have 2 hours before that could happen. Will they be able to stop Black Shadow in time?

Chapter 46: The assault on Dark Maximillion, Nami's wild ride

The Strawhat crew and Captain got outside the base as Captain Falcon was taking something out of his pocket. "So, how do we get there again?" Franky asked.

"The Dark Maximillion is an enormous fortress filled with Black shadow's men. There are even traps along the way there." Captain Falcon said, still looking for something in his pocket.

"So you mean that we are not taking any ordinary trip there?" Sanji asked.

"You can say that." Captain Falcon then takes out what appears to be a remote control. "Watch this." Captain Falcon then pushes a red button on the remote, but the Strawhat crew saw nothing.

"Hmm? What happened?" Luffy asked, looking to his right and left to see if there was anything happening.

"Oi, I hear something." Zoro said while folding his arms. A mid-sized star cruiser then came at a speed of light and instantly parked in front of the base. The sides were pointy and blue, while the center looked a beak of a falcon, and it was also yellow. The crew was amazed to see how it got in front of them so fast, especially Luffy.

"Whoa!? Cool! That is so cool! Awesome! Cool!" Luffy kept on saying by just looking at it.

Captain Falcon grinned and walked in front of this star cruiser. "This is the Falcon Flyer. It is a highly advanced vehicle that no other vehicle has. For instance, it has an onboard computer, meaning that this cruiser can drive by itself. It can also be controlled by this remote control. Normally, I use this to find criminals across the galaxy, but this will be an exception."

"That looks great and all, but it doesn't look like everyone can fit in it." Franky said by observation.

"5 passengers is the maximimum quantity for this cruiser. 2 of you most be left behind." Captain Falcon said. Nami then felt happy upon hearing that. For once, she doesn't have to go to a dangerous place. She never thought that something like this would ever come true.

"Well, if it is only for 5 passengers, then I am willing to risk my life to not enter..." Sogeking was saying until Nami shoved him inside.

"You guys have fun. Robin and I will be save here." Nami said delightfully while waving her hand to the males.

"I have already set the coordinates in the computer. It will take you directly to Dark Maximillion." Captain Falcon said, putting his remote control away.

"You are not coming?" Zoro asked.

"I will catch up with you in my Blue falcon." Captain Falcon said. "There are sure to be one of Black Shadow's goons during the way, so be careful."

"Don't worry, we will save Chopper no matter what!" Luffy said confidently.

"Alright then, good luck!" the rest of the male Strawhat crew got inside. Luffy sat on the center of the back seat while Sanji and Zoro sat on the left side while Sogeking and Franky sat on the right side. The doors of the Falcon Flyer then closed tightly before the engines started to turn on. Holographic screens appeared around them, one of them saying that it is clear to drive. Then a wheel appeared in front of them that also had a screen, which turned on.

"Please fasten your seat belts." the computer voice of the Falcon Flyer said. "We will be heading to the destined location shortly."

"This place is quite fascinating. I have never such seen such advanced mechanisms before." Sogeking said. "Have you ever seen such things, Luffy-kun?" There was no answer from Luffy. "Luffy-kun?"

Luffy had his eyes set on the wheel, not letting it out of his sight. "If this thing could drive on its own, then why does it have a wheel?" Luffy asked monotonously. Sogeking felt a little afraid of Luffy with that kind of voice, so he looked away from him.

"When is this thing going to go already?" Franky asked impatiently.

"Will you relax?" Zoro asked. "It's not like it wont..."

VRROOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!

In a matter of nanoseconds, the Falcon Flyer left in great speed, leaving nothing behind. Nami had her mouth hanged open upon seeing that. "It's a good thing I didn't ride that." Nami said, with an awe while Robin giggled.

Jody then got out of the base and walked up to Captain Falcon. "Captain, it appears that the mystery heart has changed its location, but the screen is acting up again. Can you get back in here and fix it?"

"Yes of course. I'll be right back ladies." Captain Falcon said to Nami and Robin as he went back inside the base with Jody.

"I guess we have nothing else to do." Robin said.

"I know. Isnt it great?" asks Nami, excitedly. "I finally don't have to go to a place where I might die. I can finally relax and let those guys do all the dirty work like they are suppose to."

"But wont they need your assistance?" Robin asked.

"Who cares about what they need? The thing that matters right now is that I am free for the day!" Nami then closed her eyes and happily sighed. All of a sudden, an orange blur just went right by them in a hurry, leaving them utterly confused. "What the heck was that just now?" Nami asked bewildered.

That question was left unanswered as Captain Falcon started to come out of the base. "I will look at that thing later, Jody. I must leave right now." Captain Falcon said before he completely got out of the base, looking at Nami and Robin. "Well, I guess it is about time that we get moving."

Nami was surprised and confused upon hearing that. "We? What do you mean by 'we'? When you mean 'we' you mean 'you', right?"

"No, I actually mean that the three of us will go to Black Shadow's lair." Captain Falcon said.

"What!? Why do we have to go? It's not like you need us anyway." Nami said rather angrily.

"Of course not. But Luffy said that he wanted to you and Miss Robin to come along and not miss the adventure." Captain Falcon said.

"When did he say that!?" Nami snapped.

"He didn't actually say it, but by the looks of his face in the Falcon Flyer, I suppose he wanted you two to come along as well." Captain Falcon said.

"Since when does the look of his face mean anything!? I cant believe this!" Nami yelled angrily. "Ok, fine! Lets get this over with!" Nami stomps towards the Blue Falcon and angrily opens the cockpit, getting into the backseat afterwards. "Why are you standing there for!? Let's go!"

"Okay. Quick Robin, to the batmobile-I mean, the Blue Falcon!" Captain Falcon said, excitedly as he cartwheeled to the Blue Falcon and jumped to his seat in a dramatic and cool fashion. Robin simply walks to it and sits in the backseat next to Nami.

"Can you believe this, Robin?" Nami asked grumpily. "We have to go the dangerous place because of Luffy's face."

"I don't mind this at all, miss Navigator." Robin said kindly. "In fact, you should read a book to calm your nerves." Robin then takes out a book and starts to read it.

"I don't need a book to keep me calm. I can do that myself." Nami said. Captain Falcon then started the engines and slowly drove out of the parking lot and into the street.

"Alright, ladies. You will now experience the full potential of what the Blue Falcon can really do." Captain Falcon said with a grin.

The boosters then started to ignite, causing Nami to flinch a bit. "Um... I know that you want to get there in a hurry, but since this thing is fast as it is, maybe we should just keep it at..."

"GO!" The Blue Falcon then went as fast as a certain blue hedgehog, maybe faster. Nami began to scream her lungs out, while Robin didn't seem to notice as she was still reading her book. The Blue Falcon went off like a flash as Jody came out of the base and slaps her forehead upon the trail of fire left by it.

"I forgot to tell him to not to use his boosters around here. I guess I should clean up the mess." Jody said as a couple of robots started to extinguish the fire. John then quickly comes out of the base, panting heavily.

"Is...-pants-... Falcon gone?" John asked.

"Yes, he is? What is the problem?" asks Jody.

John then took in a deep breath and calms down. "We fixed the monitor and we saw the location of the heart. But it was weird."

"What do you mean?" Jody asked curiously.

"It showed that the heart was right in front of this base." John said, which surprised Jody.

"What!? But how can that be?" Jody asked. "Wait a minute, I think I get it now." John was curious on what she was thinking.

"Come on, John. We must secure the town just in case something happens." Jody said as she rushed back to the base.

"Y-Yeah! Wait for me!" John said as he catches up to her.

**Meanwhile...**

Back at the Dark Maximillion, Black Shadow sits in his chair, having a frown on his face. Blood Falcon was standing next to him, still holding Chopper's pants. Chopper was still in the small cage, looking at his surroundings to see if there was a way out. "Just where is Zoda?" Black Shadow asked impatiently.

"Maybe he got caught." Blood Falcon said.

"If he did, then he will surely regret it." Black Shadow said, clenching his fist angrily. The door of the room then opened as Blood Falcon and Black Shadow turned around to see Zoda, who got on the rails of the long spiraled staircase and went all the way down to the floor. "You better have a good excuse for being late, Zoda." Black Shadow said, with a frown.

"My apologies, Sir Black Shadow. But I had to deal with Falcon and his group of circus freaks." Zoda said. "Those guys are tougher then we expected. They have supernatural powers that any person would have."

"I expected as much." Black Shadow said while getting up from his chair. "By seeing this creature transform into a something else, I would presume that the rest would be like him."

"You are not going to get away with this!" Chopper yelled angrily. "Luffy will come here and rescue me!"

"Rescue you? Mwa ha ha ha ha! Dont be ridiculous, child. Him and the rest of your friends will be dead by the time they get here." Black Shadow said cruelly.

Chopper growled at this as Black Shadow looked back to his men. "They are sure to be on there way here. Zoda, tell me about there abilities."

"Of course." Zoda said. "One of them can stretch his body, one can use three swords at the same time, one can create slippery floors, the other has a freaky eyebrow and has powerful kicks, this one lady can grow hands out of places, and a guy with no pants can shoot stuff out of his wrist."

Black Shadow raised an eyebrow, he never heard of such people like that before. "Is there anything else?"

"Well there is this one guy, but I got knocked out by him, so I don't know what he really does." Zoda said.

"Hmm... I guess that will suffice for now." Black Shadows said as he looks away. "Let us begin our arrangements for the big day I have in store for the people in Mute City." Black Shadow was about to go to his chair, until he heard a noise from behind.

"It seems that you are still alive, Shadow."

Black Shadow frowned and turns around. "Who dares to barge into my... uh!? It cant be!" Black Shadow said in fear. Blood Falcon and Zoda were on their backs, moving away from the intruder, standing in the shadows. He slowly walked out of the shadows, causing more fear to Black Shadow and his men.

"W-W-Who is that!?" Chopper whimpered upon looking at the intruder. He is almost as tall as Black Shadow, only that he looks more threatening. He appears to be a half human, half robot kind of person. He has a red and black robotic body and roundish yellow and black shoulders with green orbs in the center, not to mention a big cape on his back. His eyes are as yellow as the sun, his face completely red, and is breathing through some kind of gas mask. The creepy thing about him is that instead of having a regular robotic head, he has see-through glass, showing his actual brain inside.

"What are the odds that I find you alive, Shadow?" The intruder asked with a low and sinister voice.

"M-Master Deathborn." Black Shadow said, backing away in fear. "I-I-I didn't expect you to be here, since I was told that you were dead."

"Have you forgotten that I am immortal, Shadow?" asked the sinister man known as Deathborn. "Did you really expected that Falcon could get rid of me so easily? You underestimated me."

"N-No, I didn't mean it like that." Black Shadow said, walking backwards away from Deathborn, then standing next to Chopper in his cage. "I meant that in a good way. I would never insult..."

"SILENCE!" Deathborn yelled so loud, that stroke fear into Chopper and Black Shadow, along with his men. "It has taken quite some time for me to come back and yet I still see that this pitiful town has not changed one bit. I could still feel the wretched joyness in peoples' hearts and it dissatisfies me ever so."

"I-I know how you feel about that, sir Deathborn. That is why I plan to destroy Mute City by releasing a bomb I created into its core." Black Shadow said, hoped that he amused Deathborn. That wasn't the case here as Deathborn grabbed Black Shadow by the neck and lifted him several inches up in the air.

"Do you honestly think that just by destroying one town would satisfy me!?" Deathborn asked as Black Shadow couldn't breathe. "I don't only want that town along with the people there destroyed, I want this whole galaxy to go down with it!!"

"Ack... Yes, of course...-cough-. Please... just give me some time.. and I'll surely fulfill your request.." Black Shadow grunted out as best as he could. Deathborn then lets go of him, making Black Shadow to fall on his knees, breathing heavily.

Chopper was stunned with fear upon witnessing this. "_Unbelievable... He is so cruel. He scares Black Shadow like he was nothing_." Chopper thought. Deathborn then notices Chopper there. "_Oh no! He is looking at me! What do I do!?"_

Deathborn then started to walk away, making Chopper a little calm. He walked right by Blood Falcon and Zoda, who instantly got away as he got close. "I will head back to the underworld and await for the destruction of this galaxy by nightfall." Deathborn then looks back at Black Shadow over his shoulder. "You better succeed, Shadow, or I'll make you sure you'll never be found again!" Deathborn then teleports away, leaving Black Shadow and his men be.

Black Shadow gritted his teeth before he stands up and angrily looks at his men. "Zoda! Strengthen the bomb's capacity. I want it be as powerful enough to destroy everything!"

"Y-Yes sir." Zoda said, as he quickly leaves.

"Blood! If Falcon and the creature's friends shows up, I want you to give them a welcome they never forget!" Black Shadow yelled.

"Yes, Master!" Blood Falcon said as he left as well. Black Shadow then sits on his chair and turns on the monitor, showing his F-Zero vehicle, The Black Bull.

"If a big explosion is what Master Deathborn wants, then a big explosion is what he will get!"

**Meanwhile...**

"EEE EEE EEE EYY YYY YYY YYY YAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH!!!"

The Blue Falcon was going through the streets like a rocket, making sharp turns when needed to and going up and down some slopes. Nami was in complete fear. Tears pouring out of her eyes like a waterfall, and her screaming could shatter glass. "WE'RE GOING TOO FAST!! WE'RE GOING TOO FAST!! WE'RE GOING TOO FAST!!!! WE'RE GOING TO FAAAAaaaaAAAAaaassSST!!!"

Captain Falcon then made a sharp turn to the right, making Nami hit her head. Nami was too busy screaming she didn't felt the pain. Robin, on the other hand, was calmly reading her book, as if nothing was really happening. "FALCON! SLOW DOWN!!"

"It is impossible to stop now!" Captain Falcon replied. "Besides, we must rescue Chopper as soon as possible!"

"But can't you atleast slow down a teensy bit!? I don't know how long I can take this!" Nami shouted even more.

"This is nothing compared to what it will be like once we enter Black Shadow's territory." Captain Falcon said. "Besides, Luffy and the others went the long way there. We will be taking the shortest and safest way."

"Well... I guess that does seem better." Nami said, trying to keep her calm. They then were heading straight into the fork of the street. The left direction was closed, having multiple signs that said 'Do not enter' or 'Under Construction'. Despite those warnings, Captain Falcon drove right past them. Nami frantically looked back and forward from the side window, wondering why Captain Falcon just did that. "What are you doing!? That sign said to not enter!"

"That was just Black Shadow's way to prevent any intruders." Captain Falcon said. "We have now entered his territory. Get ready, ladies."

Captain Falcon then drove up a slope. At the end of the upper slope, Nami could see various of gaps down below. Below this dangerous road was nothing but clouds. Nami was completely petrified, as the Captain Falcon drove down the slope in full speed.

"!!!!!" Nami screamed as Captain Falcon drove over the gaps, landing hard with every landing. Once that ended, the road was starting to get thinner the more Captain Falcon drove. Nami closed her eyes as Falcon quickly saw another road to his left. He did a sharp turn to his left, moving his Blue Falcon of course and was now in midair. The Blue Falcon managed to land on the road and continued on.

"How can you drive like this!? This is insane!" Nami yelled.

"You are talking to the No. 1 racer. There is no such thing to intense for me." Captain Falcon said. Nami rolled her eyes and then noticed that they were being followed by red vehicles. "It looks we are being followed. Hold no, ladies!" a red vehicle drove next to Blue Falcon and tries to knock the Blue Falcon over. Captain Falcon grunted as the vehicle hits him. Before it could do that again, Falcon drove away from it, causing the driver to almost lose his maneuvering. Captain Falcon then took the opportunity to ram him, causing the enemy driver to completely lose his maneuvering and fly out of course, sending him to fall to his death.

Two more vehicles then showed up around the Blue Falcon's side. They tried to smash the Blue Falcon like a sandwich. This tremendously damaged the Blue Falcon as the vehicles backed away and tried to smash it again. Falcon however, did a strong brake, making the vehicles go ahead and accidentally smashed eachother, sending them flying off course afterwards.

Three more vehicles showed up behind the Blue Falcon, only this time, There were thugs ready to jump on Falcon. Falcon noticed this and opened the cockpit while the Blue Falcon was still going. "Nami, get on the wheel! I'll take care of them."

"WHAT!?" Nami yelled as Falcon got on his vehicle. Nami quickly went ahead and grabbed the steering wheel. One of the thugs jumped towards Falcon, who grabbed him and tossed him right through his partner's windshield, making them crash. Nami tried her best to keep going straight, but she keeps snaking the vehicle left and right, repeatedly. Falcon had no trouble keeping his balance as two other thugs jumped on his vehicle and charged at Falcon. Captain Falcon ducked under a thug's right fist, before lifting him up and throwing him back to the road.

The other thug swung his left fist at Falcon, who ducked and stood at the opposite end of his vehicle. Captain Falcon then got startled upon something in his view and quickly jumped. The thug got curious and turned around, only for his face to get hit by an unattached lead pipe that was hanging from a damaged road from above. The thug went flying off of the Blue Falcon before Captain Falcon perfectly landed on it. Nami quickly got back to her seat as Falcon took control of his vehicle again.

"Man... how much further?" Nami asked, exhausted from yelling.

"We are almost there now." Captain Falcon replied. He then noticed a blockade that was strong enough to hold the Blue Falcon back. Captain Falcon grinned and placed his hand on a sliding lever. "BOOST FIRE!" Captain Falcon pulls the lever, causing the Blue Falcon to spin in a fast rate, creating a blue fire around it. The Blue Falcon went right through the blockade, leaving a huge hole in it. The Blue Falcon stopped spinning and continued on forward.

Nami was semiconscious after experiencing that. Robin however, was still reading her book, not noticing anything. "Luffy will pay dearly for this..." Nami said, almost out of air.

"There it is, ladies. The Dark Maximillion." Captain Falcon said as Black Shadow's base was in clear view.

"Oh, thank Enel." Nami sighed in relief. But Captain Falcon wasn't decelerating. "Why aren't we stopping?"

"There is no other choice but to barge in there with full force." Captain Falcon said, keeping a straight face.

"That is absurd!!" Nami yelled. She then noticed a ramp that was facing to the lair. "You gotta be kidding me!! Please, tell me you are kidding!"

"Here we go!" Captain Falcon yelled as he went up the ramp and flew right towards the lair.

"EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA HHH HHH HHH HH HH HH HH HH!!!"

CRASH

The Blue Falcon went right through the wall of the lair, crashing through other walls inside. The Blue Falcon then went to a complete stop, ending up in the middle of the hall. The cockpit opened as Nami quickly got out and kissed the ground with great relief. Captain Falcon got out of his vehicle and placed his hands on his hips. "Well, that turned out better than I expected. I thought it would be more dangerous, but everything turned out alright, ha ha."

KAPOW

Captain Falcon crashed to the ground face-first with his butt facing up after getting hit really hard by the furious Nami. "No it was not!! I thought I was going to die!! You stupid extremist! I told you to slow down!" Nami yelled furiously. Captain Falcon groggily gets up, rearranging his helmet after that devastating blow. Robin, who was done reading her book, got out of the Blue Falcon and walked up to them.

"It seems that we are already here." Robin said.

"You just noticed that now!? Uh... I got a headache." Nami said while massaging her forehead.

"We..." Captain Falcon began to say, only that he almost lost his balance from the punch earlier. "We should get moving now. Black Shadow already knows we are here."

They began to run through the halls, until a sound could be heard. "What was that?" Nami asked.

"It sounded like a trigger of some sort of trap just activated." Captain Falcons said while putting his hand around his chin.

"Oh great, it better not-AHH!!"

"What is it!?" Captain Falcon asked as he turned around, only to see Nami and Robin were no longer there. "Nami! Robin! Where are you!?"

"Down here..."

Captain Falcon looks down and saw that Nami and Robin have fallen in a hole. They were only half way in though, due to their chests touching eachother, keeping them from going down. "This is the WORST day of my life." Nami exclaimed.

"How did you two get stuck like that?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Who cares!? Get us out!" Nami asked, blushing with embarrassment, while Robin didnt seem to mind.

"Hold on, I'll get you out of there." Captain Falcon said.

"Not so fast, Falcon!"

Captain Falcon turns around and saw Blood Falcon, standing on the second floor of the hall. "Blood Falcon! You did this!"

"Of course I did, who else?" Blood Falcon asked. "Although, that was meant for you, but I like this so much better." Blood Falcon was staring at Nami's and Robin's predicament, grinning with delight.

Nami could only blush more. "Blood, you are the one who kidnapped Chopper and I'll make you pay for it!" Captain Falcon said.

"Ha ha ha ha! Words don't mean anything to me! If you want to fight, then come and get me, Falcon!" Blood then runs away. Captain Falcon leaped up to the second floor and chases after him.

"HEY, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!?" Nami yelled uncontrollably. "YOU NEED TO GET US OUT OF HERE FIRST!!! OI, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!? COME BACK HERE OR I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET!!! OI!!!! COME BACK!!!

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... I'LL CRY!!!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: This place is so weird looking. I wonder how it looks on the inside? I wish can drive again... Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 47: A clumsy assault, Falcon vs Falcon. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

There you have it, the actiony part has begun. Those two will be stuck for a while, but I dont know for how long. Hope you liked that part, game2002. See ya!


	47. F Zero Pt 10

Sorry I took so long. I have this irritating report I had to do in English class and I really hate those. Oh well. I dont know if this battle turned out okay, but I did what I could. Enjoy!

* * *

What a ride. Captain Falcon has called his Falcon Flyer to take the male Strawhat crew to Black Shadow's lair. The females however, went to travel with Captain Falcon instead. Captain Falcon used his superb driving skills to get to Black Shadow's lair as fast and safest as possible. Despite all that, Nami almost suffered a heart attack and blames Captain Falcon for it. That wasn't the end of her troubles though as she, including Robin, fell midway down a hole and are now stuck. Blood Falcon then appeared, provoking Captain Falcon to chase him, leaving Nami and Robin stuck. Will they get free? And will the rest be able to get to the lair as well?

Chapter 47: The clumsy assualt, Falcon vs Falcon

The Falcon Flyer were passing through some sort of canyon at a fast rate, but it had no trouble getting past a couple of boulders and such. Zoro, Sogeking, Sanji, and Franky were just awaiting until they arrive at Black Shadow's lair. Luffy, on the other hand, still has his eyes locked on to the steering wheel.

"Are we there yet?" Franky asked.

"Does it look like we are there yet?" Sanji asked bluntly. "Just be patient, we'll get there eventually."

"Of course, Sanji-kun." Sogeking said. "Once we arrive, we will rescue Chopper-kun from that evil man that I have no attention of fighting with."

"No surprise there." Franky said.

Sogeking stumbled and looked at Franky with a stern face behind his mask. "Franky-kun, your insults will not affect me in any way. I can defeat anyone with just a single touch of my palm, but I refuse to use such great power against someone due to my heroic ways."

"Whatever." Franky said.

"Oi, Sogeking." Zoro said while looking out the window. "Do you really need to do this now?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" asks Sogeking.

"The fact you are doing this because of the incident with Chopper." Zoro said. Sogeking was sort of shocked at first, but didn't say anything about it. "Look, we know that it was just an accident and Usopp had nothing to do with it. So suck it up already."

"Whuh? I am not upset. What makes you think I am upset?" Sogeking asked, pretending to be cheerful. "Usopp-san has no remorse for what has happened. He just simply needs time for himself, that's all."

Zoro didn't say much after hearing that. For some reason, Sogeking, or Usopp felt rather upset about what happened to Chopper, but he knows that he must save him no matter what. Sogeking then tried to cheer everyone else up by changing the topic.

"Ahem... would you like to hear about my weapon 'Kabuto' special techniques?" Sogeking asked with sparks of heroicness around his face. "You see it is quite simple really, It has the power to..."

"Not really interested right now, so be quiet." Sanji said, smoking a cigarette. Sogeking then folded his arms and stayed quiet. While this was all going on, there was something following them. It was an orange F-Zero vehicle with green zigzagged lines at the sides. The one driving this F-Zero vehicle was none other than Samurai Goroh.

"Green headed warrior, your time with those blades are nearly up." Goroh said with a straight face, making sure that the Falcon Flyer is not aware of his presence. A couple of minutes have passed and the male Strawhat crew were still not there yet.

"Bro... this thing may be fast, but we are still not there yet." Franky said.

"We'll get there sooner or later. Quit whining." Zoro said.

"I am not whining. Men like me don't whine." Franky said.

"In denial, aren't we?" Sanji asked.

"You stay quiet, bro. I know how much pain you are in deep inside for orange head and Robin not being here with you." Franky said, pointing at Sanji.

"Bah, you don't know anything." Sanji said. He was actually daydreaming about Nami and Robin in bikinis, resting with Sanji in a soft bed. Sanji was having so much fun imagining it, he was puffing out heart shaped smokes, but almost choked afterwards. "Ahem... anyway, maybe we should talk about something else to pass the time."

"What should we talk about?" Sogeking asked.

"I don't know... maybe about that magic trick that irritating magician" Sanji said. While they were communicating about that, Luffy still had his eyes on the wheel, ignoring everything his crew have said. Luffy could only hear the heart beats from his chest. His hands started to sweat moderately, his eyes were getting a little red, his mouth drooling with excitement. Luffy grasped his knees with great anxiety, wanting to drive again, just like back in the simulation room.

"He did that kind of stuff!? That guy is crazy." Franky said.

"I know. I would never forgive that man for such crucial acts with those pretty ladies." Sanji said, remembering the magic show back in the pokemon world.

"Amazing on such things maniacs can do, right Luffy-kun?" Sogeking asked. Luffy did not reply. His eyes were hidden beneath the shadows among the helmet he still has on. "Luffy-kun?"

"Oi, Luffy. What is wrong with you?" Sanji asked.

"I..."

"Hmm?" Zoro said, looking at Luffy.

"I... must..."

"Eh? What are you trying to say, Strawhat?" Franky asked.

"I... must... d..."

"D? Just say it, man." Sanji said.

"L-Luffy-kun? Are you feeling okay?" Sogeking asked, a little nervous the way Luffy was acting. During that, Black Shadow's lair is finally coming up to view. Zoro, Sanji, and Franky got aware, while Sogeking was still worried about Luffy.

"It looks like we are finally here." Zoro said.

"Good, now we can save the emergency food supply from danger." Sanji said, straightening his tie.

"Ow! I am gonna go supaaa on all of their faces!" Franky said excitedly.

"D... d... d..."

They looked back and saw that Luffy now has foam coming out of his mouth like a mad animal. Sogeking backed away as Luffy then got up with his hands in the air.

"I MUST DRIVE!!!!!" Luffy exclaimed. He leaps to the steering wheel, passing his surprised crew. Once he grabbed the steering wheel, he repeatedly turns right and left, snaking the Flyer to the lair.

"Automatic pilot has been disabled. Manual overdrive is online." said the computer of the Falcon Flyer.

"Give me the wheel, Luffy! Give me the wheel!!" Sanji yelled trying to pull Luffy's hands off the wheel, but to no avail. Zoro and Franky helped out, but still didn't make much of a difference. The Falcon Flyer was moving out of control, bringing confusion to Goroh.

"What in blazes is going on in there?" Goroh asked. The Falcon Flyer then reached to the roads where nothing but clouds lie below. Sogeking was at the back, afraid of getting near to Luffy, who was completely insane at the moment. Franky grabs Luffy around his hips and pulls Luffy back. Franky looks back and sees that even though he managed to pull Luffy back, his hands were still on the wheel.

"Come on, Marimo! Pull!" Sanji yelled, trying to pull Luffy's hands off the wheel, as well as Zoro.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Zoro replied. Sogeking then turned completely blue, seeing some in the road that he wished it wasn't there.

"L-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-loop!!! Big loop ahead!!" Sogeking yelled, pointing forward. Sanji and Zoro stopped pulling, and saw that the road has an enormous loop. Everyone, except for Luffy, had their eyes popping out of their heads as the Falcon Flyer went up the loop. "YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Sogeking cried, jumping to Franky in fear, causing Franky to let go of Luffy's body making it snap back the way it was. Zoro and Sanji fell all the way to the back with Sogeking and Franky were, while Luffy managed to keep driving.

Once they have reached the midpoint of the loop, they started to go down fast. This caused Zoro, Sanji, Sogeking and Franky to fall forward to the windshield, crashing face-first on it. The loop finally ended, making them land on their seats and Luffy to drive insanely again. Luffy was so focused on this, he didn't realize that he stepped on a red button on the floor.

"Emergency seat ejection has been activated." the computer voice said as the roof of the Falcon Flyer opened up.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me..." Sogeking whimpered.

"Have a nice flight." the computer voice said before the rockets under there seats blasted them up in the air. They all flew in different directions, with only Zoro flying back to the canyon.

"Hmm!? Don't you think you can escape from me!" Goroh yelled as he did a u-turn, and chases Zoro there.

"Oi, how do you control this crazy thing!?" Franky asked.

"Just hold on! We are going to crash!!" Sanji yelled as they were headed to the lair and crashed right through the windows.

"AAA AAA AAA AHH HHH HHH HHH!!!" Sogeking cried as he crashed through an upper floor on the lair instead of where Sanji and Franky landed. Two of some of Black Shadow's soldiers heard the crashes.

"What was that?" asked one of the soldiers.

"I don't know. But we better set the alarm." said another soldier as he ran to a wall and flipped a switch, causing an alerted siren go through the whole lair. The noise caused Luffy to snap back into reality.

"Huh? What happened? And where is everyone?" Luffy asked. He then realized he was driving and then saw a 'dead end' sign at the end of the road. "Uh oh! Um, let's see, how do I do this again?" Before Luffy could do anything else, the Falcon Flyer went through the sign and started to fall down.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" shouted Luffy as he went down through the clouds.

**Meanwhile...**

Blood Falcon ran through a dark hallway, being chased by Captain Falcon at the same time. "This chase is meaningless, Blood!" yells Captain Falcon. "Come back here and fight me like a true man!"

"Ha ha ha ha! You make it sound so noble, Falcon!" Blood Falcon yelled. "Besides, this place is not up to my standards. I am taking you to the perfect place where I can destroy you as slowly and painfully as possible!"

Captain Falcon grunted and then saw Blood Falcon enter through a light at the end of the hallway. Captain Falcon entered through the light and was now outside of the Dark Maximillion. He appears to be on a balcony, only there was a roof over one half of the thing. Blood Falcon was at the opposite end of the balcony, already in his battle pose.

"What do you think, Falcon? This place is perfect for creating chaos." Blood Falcon said.

"For once, I agree with you, Blood." Captain Falcon replied. "However, the only thing that will leave unharmed will be me."

"Quit daydreaming and die already!" Blood Falcon lunges at Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon jumps in the air too once Blood got close, and did a roundhouse kick. Blood Falcon did a handstand, and kicked Falcon's foot away, causing Captain Falcon to lose his midair balance. Captain Falcon quickly puts his hand on the ground, and backflips away from Blood, who almost smashed his Falcon's face with his fist. Blood Falcon then used his other hand to try, and hit Captain Falcon, but Falcon used his backhand to move it out of the way, and counter with a vertical kick across the Blood's jaw. "GUH!" Blood Falcon stumbled back as Captain Falcon jumped in the air above his opposite and raised his fist.

"RAPTOR BOOST!" Captain Falcon lowered his blazed fist down at Blood Falcon, who could only block with his forearms, but that didnt do much as he still fell hard to the ground. Blood Falcon quikly rolled back into his feet, and leaps to Captain Falcon, who was still in midair.

"BLOODY DIVE!" Blood Falcon grabs Captain Falcon in midair and then kicks him down, sending him ablaze, with fire that has a darker color than Captain Falcon's fire, to the ground. Captain Falcon groggily tries to get up, only Blood Falcon kicked him across the face while he was still down. Captain Falcon rolled across the floor before he finally managed to get on his knees.

Captain Falcon then charged at Blood Falcon, and delivered a right fist to Blood Falcon's face, who took the pain and countered with a right fist of his own, staggering Captain Falcon for a couple of nanoseconds before he counters with a left fist on Blood's shoulder. Blood Falcon grabbed his shoulder in pain as he then ducked, and tripped Captain Falcon to the ground with his leg. Blood Falcon spiraled up in air above Falcon and intended to smash him with his feet. Falcon rolled out of the way, making Blood to smash the floor, leaving a huge crack, as Captain Falcon then got up and ran at his clone. "FALCON KICK!" Falcon does a running blazed kick at Blood, sending him flying to a wall.

"Grr... not bad, Falcon. But I am just warming up! YAAHHH!!" Blood Falcon comes out of the wall and charges at his opposite. Blood Falcon swung his fist at Captain Falcon, who tried to block, but was surprised to see Blood miss on purpose, and received a knee to the gut.

"AH!" Captain Falcon fell to his knees as Blood Falcon then punched him to the ground. Blood Falcon raised his foot and tried to stomp on Captain Falcon, who grabbed Blood's foot inches away from his face. Captain Falcon then got up, and flips Blood onto his back. He then grabbed the other foot with his arm and arches his back, launching Blood face-first to a wall.

Blood staggered a few steps back from the wall, as Falcon gets to his feet, and does a double kick to Blood Falcon, sending him flying back. Blood Falcon managed to roll back to his knees as Captain Falcon leaped in the air above him and tries to attack him. "BLOODY BOOST!" Blood Falcon made his own version of Captain Falcon's Raptor boost and uppercuts Falcon across the chin. Captain Falcon spiraled upwards as Blood Falcon jumped towards him. He tried to grab Falcon, but Falcon quickly retaliated by grabbing Blood Falcon instead.

"FALCON DIVE!" Falcon kicks Blood Falcon down, sending him ablaze to the ground. As Blood Falcon was getting on his knees, Captain Falcon landed and gave a running knee to Blood's face, spiraling him to edge of the balcony.

"That is how you are suppose to attack with your knee!" Captain Falcon exclaimed.

Blood Falcon stood up after that devastating hit, and panted heavily. He then charged at Falcon, and shoulder barged him. Falcon rolled back, but managed to get on his feet, only to get shoulder barged again into a wall behind him. Blood Falcon backed away, and intended to do another shoulder barge, but Captain Falcon jumped over him, and kicked Blood upside his head with his heel before landing behind. Blood Falcon stopped himself from hitting the wall with his hands as he then turned around, and barely dodged his Falcon's fist.

Captain Falcon then punched at Blood again, who rolled out of the way, and got behind his opposite. Blood Falcon then tried to punch Captain Falcon, only he turned around just in time, and avoided the fist before doing a somersault across Blood's chin. Blood Falcon went flying up in the air as Captain Falcon jumped right in front of him. "FALCON KICK!" Falcon does a blazed kick at Blood, who somehow managed to dodge in midair. Captain Falcon landed and turned back to Blood, who has falling right towards him.

"WRETCHED KICK!" Blood Falcon kicks the floor near his opposite, creating a red shockwave across the balcony floor.

"AAAHHHH!!" Captain Falcon flew right out of the edge of the balcony, but managed to hold on to the ledge with both of his hands. Blood Falcon smiled cruelly as he walked up to his opposite, and stomps on his left hand. Captain Falcon hisses in pain as Blood was about to do that again, only he intentionally loses the grip on the edge of his left hand, making Blood to almost slip off the edge. Captain Falcon took the opportunity to grab the ledge with his left hand again and then kicks the bottom of the ledge, giving him the momentum to flip right in front of Blood, bringing him down. Blood kicks Falcon away and leaps at him, only Falcon jumped above him and stomped at Blood's back.

Falcon then jumped off of Blood, who got up and was now completely furious. "YOU DIE NOW!" Blood exclaimed before he repeatedly punches at Falcon. Falcon manages to block all of his punches, but Blood suddenly stops punching and kicks Falcon at his hip, bringing down his guard. Blood resumed his repeated punches at Falcon, only this time they were connecting to every upper parts of Falcon's body. Falcon stops Blood by ducking and uppercutting to Blood's gut. Blood keeled over while Falcon brought back his fist.

"FALCON..."

"Oh no you don't!" Blood Falcon takes out his stun gun and stuns Falcon's right shoulder, causing him to cancel his attack. Captain Falcon fell on one knee while holding his right shoulder in pain, while Blood Falcon stood up, and brought back his fist. "BLOOD PUNCH!" Blood does a devastating punch to Falcon, creating a fiery skull upon impact. Captain Falcon went flying back into a wall, creating a huge dust screen upon crashing onto it. The dust cleared and it showed Falcon, semi-consciously on the floor. Blood Falcon laughed upon seeing this.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I knew you couldn't beat me." Blood Falcon mocked. His enjoyment was put to a halt when Captain Falcon stood up. "You still want to fight? How pathetic..."

"Even though that you may have the upper hand for the moment, it does not mean you will triumph." Captain Falcon said.

"Heh!" Blood then charged at Falcon at swung his fist at Falcon, who dodged and countered with a shoulder barge. Blood stumbled back as Falcon jumped and did a midair roundhouse kick at Blood. Blood went flying away as Falcon went running past him, and kicked blood with his heel while he was still in midair. Blood tumbled across the floor, but was able to roll back into his feet, and charge at Falcon while retrieving his fist back. Captain charged at Blood, retrieving his fist as well. When they got close, they punched eachother's fists, creating a huge blind light.

**Meanwhile...**

Nami and Robin were still stuck in the hole, unable to get out. "I completely hate this day." Nami said bluntly. "I hate this town, I hate this lair, I hate the fact that the STUPID FALCON LEFT US HERE TO ROT!!!!"

"You don't need to worry, Miss Navigator." Robin said. "I am sure that he will come back and free us from this predicament."

"I don't understand you! How can you be so calm at a time like this!?" Nami asked.

"We have been in more awkward situations before. This is no different." Robin replied.

"This is NOTHING like those situations!!" Nami yelled. "This one is the one I hate the most!!" Nami then tried to be calm, thinking of nice things like money and her friends, but mostly about money. "Okay, If we can stay calm, we can find the way out ourselves."

"What do you suggest we do?" Robin asked.

Nami looks around, but sees nothing but the dark hall. She then tried to move her feet and realized that the hole beneath her wasn't that thin. "If we can just budge inside a little bit, we might get unstuck and probably get out."

"But wont that make us fall down?" Robin asked.

"I prefer falling down then being stuck like this." Nami said. "Okay, ready? Go!" Nami and Robin budged a bit, smooshing their chests a little bit. They were slowly starting to get unstuck as Nami was almost starting to let her arm free. "Almost there..." Nami then successfully frees her right arm out of the hole. "Yes! Now the only thing left is..."

KABOOOOOOOM!

A huge blinding light came from out of nowhere, blinding Nami and Robin for the moment. This distraction caused them to fall down the hole.

"AAA AAAA AAA AAA AHH HHH HHH HHH!!!!" Nami cried as she was falling down the hole.

Robin was keeping her cool as she then saw a light at the end of the hall. "Oh no!" Robin crossed her limbs as Nami tried to see what was at the end of the hole. When they went through, there was nothing below but a bunch of clouds.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Nami yelled as she closed her eyes in fear.

"CUATRO FLUER!" hands appeared around the edge of the exiting hole, grabbing Robin and Nami by the feet. Robin sighed in relief and looked at Nami, who still had her eyes covered. "We are okay now, Miss Navigator. You can open your eyes now."

Nami opened uncovered her eyes, but obviously did not feel any better. "OH, THIS IS JUST GREAT!! FIRST WE WERE STUCK IN A GROSS WAY, NOW WE ARE UPSIDE DOWN!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, FALCON!?!?"

**Back with Captain Falcon...**

Blood does a horizontal kick at Falcon, who ducks and counters with an uppercut, but Blood evaded it, and countered with a horizontal chop, which Falcon blocked with his forearm. Falcon shoved Blood back, and does a somersault, but Blood backflipped in order to avoid it. Blood then tried to take out his disintegrater gun, but Falcon ran up to him and kicked the gun away from his hands, and uses his other foot to kick Blood. Blood staggered, but quickly jumped at Falcon. "WRETCHED KI-" Blood intended to kick Falcon, but Falcon stopped him by jumping above Blood.

"FALCON KICK!" Falcon kicks Blood, sending him ablaze. Blood somehow managed to land on his feet, even though he was on fire as he jumped to Falcon while he was still in midair.

"BLOOD BOOST!" Blood lowers his fist down at Falcon, causing him to crash to the floor in an instant. "WRETCHED KICK!" Blood then goes straight down at Falcon with his foot facing at him. Falcon rolled back to his feet and jumped in the air as Blood created another dreadful shockwave across the floor upon landing. Luckily, Falcon landed on Blood's face and jumped off of it, avoiding the shockwave's range. Blood landed on the floor with the back of his head, while Falcon quickly landed on his feet ,and rushed towards Blood while he was still down. However, Blood raised his feet and kicked Falcon away, getting the chance to get up and punch Falcon while he had the chance.

Falcon stumbled backwards, almost unaware that Blood charged at him while holding his stungun. Falcon caught Blood's arm that had the stungun, using all of his strength to push back. Blood however, had a better leverage, pushing Falcon to the edge of the balcony. Falcon then got to his back, and threw Blood over his head, sending him flying off the balcony. Falcon got up and peered out the edge of the balcony, but couldn't see Blood. He was then taken by surprise as Blood appeared out of nowhere, and kicks Falcon in the chin. Falcon fell down as Blood landed on his feet back on the balcony, having his usual cruel smile on his face.

"H-How did you do that?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Oh Falcon, I just love that surprised look on your face." Blood Falcon chuckled. "Out there has a floating mechanism that allows anybody to bounce right back up here. You should try it, it's quite fun."

Captain Falcon gets up, not amused at all. "I don't have time for your foolishness, Blood. Where is Chopper?"

"Who? Oh, you mean that raccoon thing. Here is a part of him." Blood Falcon then takes out Chopper's pants, which made Captain Falcon angry.

"Where is he?" Captain Falcon asked sternly.

"He is with my master. He might be alive at the moment, but I don't know for how long." Blood Falcon said. "The only thing that worries me is that how I am going to make you watch him suffer as painfully as possible before you die with him. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Enough with this..." Captain Falcon then gave Blood a stern look. "I must finish you here and now!" Falcon charges at Blood, who thrusts his stungun at Falcon. Falcon dodged before grabbing Blood's arm, and throwing him at the opposite direction that Falcon was facing. Blood managed to recover by landing on his feet, and then turning around, only to see Falcon that raised his foot over him. Falcon lowered his foot on Blood's arm, destroying the stungun. Falcon then stood on his hands, and span with his legs extended, hitting Blood across the jaw. Blood recovered by landing on his hand, and back to his feet, avoiding a punch by Falcon, and countering by hitting Falcon's jaw with his foot.

Falcon staggered back, but quickly recovered by blocking an attack from Blood, and charged up his fist. "RAPTOR BOOST!" Falcon does a blazing uppercut, but he missed after Blood sidestepped away, and then elbowed Falcon in the face. Blood then tripped Falcon, and turned around to kick him in the face with his heel. Falcon recovered by landing on his hands, and flipping forward on his feet. Falcon then blocks a kick from Blood with his forearm and then counters with a kick of his own, but Blood blocked it as well. Blood grabs Falcon's foot, but before he could do anything else, Falcon swung his foot back while Blood was still holding it, swinging Blood off the balcony.

"Ha! No problem." Blood said as he suddenly jumped off of something that wasn't visible, causing Blood to go upward.

"I see it now." Captain Falcon said. "Those are anti-gravitational boosters. They are invisible to the naked eye. They prevent you from falling down any further. Those belong to the federation! I should have known you would steal some!"

"Quit yapping and get over here!" Blood said, jumping up and down on the devices. Falcon leaped for him as they then clashed their feet together. They then started to deliver punches and kicks at eachother, bouncing off the anti-gravitational boosters at the same time. Blood then jumps off one of them that was on vertical stance and leaped towards Falcon. Falcon air-dodged Blood, who jumps off another one and tackles Falcon from behind. Falcon spiraled to anti-device and bounces off, while Blood jumped off one that was on top and thrusts his feet on Falcon's gut. Blood smirked and finished his combo by bouncing off an anti-device below him and gave a devastating uppercut across Falcon's jaw.

"Guh!!" Falcon went flying right back into the balcony, crashing to the floor. Blood landed back on the balcony with his feet and folds his arms, enjoying the pain Falcon is feeling.

"Ha ha! It's useless! I know all of your moves, Falcon! You will never defeat me!" Blood laughed.

Falcon groggily stands up and looks at Blood while panting heavily. "You may know all my moves. But you have yet to see the technique that will take you down."

"Hmm?" Blood was almost curious on what Falcon had in mind.

Captain Falcon then crossed his limbs and crouches half way down, charging all the energy around him into his body. Falcon does a battle cry, creating a blazing aura around him. "FALCON SPIRIT!" Falcon was now covered in transparent flames, but no heat was coming out, nor vapor.

"So you can create an imaginary fire around yourself. Big deal." Blood Falcon said.

"I have yet to use this technique's full potential." Captain Falcon said before he pointed at Blood. "And when I do show it, you have already lost!"

Blood frowned as he then charged at Falcon, who stood still. Blood swings his fist, but Falcon ducks it, and delivers a vertical elbow to Blood. Falcon then delivered a fist to Blood's gut and then started to punch Blood repeatedly with his left hand. Blood staggers back with every punch he received until he rolled out of the way, and did a roundhouse kick at the back of Falcon's head. Blood smirked, but gasps as he realized that Falcon didn't even flinch upon receiving that kick. Falcon then knocks Blood off balance and charges at him. "RAPTOR BOOST!" Falcon delivers a blazing uppercut to Blood, sending him ablaze in the air.

Falcon then jumps above Blood. "FALCON KICK!" Falcon kicks Blood with his blazing foot down at the edge of the balcony. As soon as Blood used the devices to bounce back on the solid ground, Falcon landed on his feet and gave Blood a running knee to the face, sending him flying off the balcony. Luckily for Blood, the anti-device bounced him up back up, but this didn't put Blood at ease.

"What is going on? His moves are completely the same. So what is that imaginary fire for?" Blood asked himself. He then saw Falcon leaping right at him and couldnt avoid the double kick from him. Blood flew away and then was bounced back by the anti-device, quickly recovering and charging at Falcon, while charging his fist. "You may have survived this the first time, but the second time will be your last! BLOOD PUNCH!!!" Blood swings his fist at Falcon, with the image of a red skull being formed around it.

Falcon then grinned and concentrated the blazing aura around him into his feet. After he did that, he quickly dodged Blood's fist in midair. "WHAT!?" Blood was surprised that Falcon was able to dodge his most powerful move. Falcon then reappeared behind Blood jumping off the anti-device and tackling Blood to the balcony floor.

"Eh..." Blood stood up, and watches Falcon bouncing off the device, awaiting for Blood to attack him. "I think I get it now. That imaginary fire of yours increases the stats of the body parts you choose. By moving that fire into your feet, you were able to jump off the air and get behind me in a blink of an eye. But I suppose there is a catch to this, isn't it?"

Falcon keeps a straight, stern face at Blood, who laughed. "Ha ha ha! I can tell by that face of yours. In order for you to do something like that, you need to sacrifice some of your energy in order to increase a certain body part's stats. Meaning that a little fly can easily give you bruise. And I also suppose that spirit of yours doesn't last forever. Any moment now, you will be a lifeless puppet. Heh heh, What a waste of time and energy." Blood then makes a serious and angry expression. "Now I can squish you like the bug you are!" Blood leaps of the balcony and into Falcon.

Falcon concentrates his aura into his chest before getting tackled by Blood. Blood then punches at Falcon shoulder, causing him to cry in sheer pain. "ERRGH!!" Falcon counters by grabbing Blood by the shoulder, and throws him down to an anti-device. Falcon then concentrates his aura into his arms and legs as Blood bounced right back to him. Falcon thrusted both of his feet down at Blood, sending him down again while Falcon went up. "FALCON..." Falcon aims his feet at the anti-device with his feet "...BREAK!" Falcon bounces down at Blood, fast as a regular Falcon, crashing his forearms into Blood's gut. Falcon repeated this by bouncing of the same anti-device and crashing his forearms into Blood's gut. This procedure repeated about 3 more times.

"Grr... THAT'S IT!" Before Falcon could continue his assault, Blood kicks him away, cancelling Falcon's move. "I AM THROUGH PLAYING GAMES!" Blood then charges up his own body, creating a red aura around him. He bounced off the anti-device beneath him and headed straight to Falcon. "SEE YA LATER, FOOL!!! BLOOD EXPLOSION!" Blood crashes into Falcon, creating an enormous red explosion. The both of them were sent flying upward, with Falcon higher up. Blood almost felt unconscious, but was glad that he could defeat Falcon. "I did it!! I finally killed Falcon!!!"

"Not.. so.. fast!!"

Blood then looks at Falcon, who concentrated all of his aura into his right fist. "N-N-N-No! That is not possible!!" Blood exclaimed.

"It's now time to end this, Blood! And this will do the trick!" Captain Falcon retrieves his blazing fist, heading straight down to Blood.

"No! I cant lose! I never lose to anyone!!!" Blood yelled.

"FALCON..." The force of the wind blowing up his face, caused the helmet he has on to fly off his head "...PUUNNNCCCHHHH!!!! Captain Falcon delivers a heavy and very powerful Falcon punch to Blood's face.

"UUU UUU UUU UAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH!!!!!!!"

KAA AA AAB OOO OO OOO OOO OOO OOO OO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO MMM

The explosion of the fist created a blazing Falcon that was 10x bigger than Black Shadow's lair as it spread it's wings in glory before fading away. As the explosion died down, Blood could be seen completely unconscious on the shattered ground, completely charred from head to toe. Captain Falcon picked up his helmet, and placed it back on his head. He then took Chopper's pants and grips on them tightly. "Chopper... I will save you!" Falcon then fell on one knee and rested.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Whuh? That was a really weird dream I had. I dreamt that I was some maniac driving like crazy, but I know that will never happen. Oh well... Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 48: A warrior's pride, Dont mess with the eyebrow. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

I completely made up the Anti-device thing just to let you know. I hope this battle turned out okay. Later!

OFF-TOPIC: I saw a little clip of the new One Piece Dub and I think it turned out pretty good. Cant wait till this Saturday!


	48. F Zero Pt 11

Sorry I took so long, blame my school for that. This chapter should make up for my delayed time. Enjoy.

* * *

Falcon Punched! The male Strawhat crew were about to arrive at Black Shadow's lair, but unfortunately, Luffy went on a rampage and drove the Falcon Flyer out of control. Due to that, his crew was sent flying away to the base, except for Zoro, who flew back to a canyon. Meanwhile, Captain Falcon and his clone, Blood Falcon, dueled in the balcony. Using all of his strength, Captain Falcon won by giving Blood one of the most deadliest Falcon punches that ever existed, completely knocking him out. With Blood out of the picture, will rescuing Chopper be easier?

Chapter 48: The warrior's pride, Don't mess with the eyebrow

We are in the underworld once again, seeing that nothing much has changed since last time. The only thing different about it was that there was cruiser, with the front part being right through the ground. This cruiser is actually the Falcon Flyer, after the great fall it had earlier thanks to Luffy. Speaking of Luffy, he was knocked out somewhere near it. His body was on the rocky ground while his head was underneath a pile of boulders, which looks odd.

"Mmmmm... MM!?" Luffy regained consciousness, but when he realized that he was stuck, he began to frantically move his arms and legs. "MMMM!!! MM!!! MMMM!!!" Luffy then pushes the boulders off of his head and began to breath deeply. "Ah! Ack! Phew... I got out. Maaan, I thought my head would of been completely squished." Luffy then noticed that the Falcon helmet he was wearing was gone. "EEH!? My helmet! Where is it!?" He then saw the helmet, smooshed to piece due to the boulders. If it wasn't for that helmet, Luffy's head would've really been squished.

"Aww... it's ruined. Oh well." Luffy shrugs it off and gets up. He adjusts his hat on his head and then noticed the place he was in. "Hmm? Where am I anyway?" Luffy notices rocky cliffs and pools of lava almost everywhere. He looks up and sees the sky through a small hole. He figured that he must have crashed through there. The hole was the only thing that showed the sky; the rest were spiky lava rocks. The only thing advanced around this place was a racing circuit that was just in front of Luffy's view.

"Well, I cant just stay here. I might as well look for a way to get out of here." Luffy said as he then walked around the underworld. He walked through some stable boulders, until he got really close to the racing circuit. Luffy stretched his arms to the edge of the circuit and sprung himself up. Luffy landed on the circuit with his feet and looked at his surroundings once more. "If you want to go to the right way, then go right." Luffy said to himself as he then went to the right.

While he was happily walking through the circuit, a figure was watching walk by from above a big boulder, an evil figure. To be more precise, It was Deathborn, and he was not pleased to see someone in his territory.

**Meanwhile...**

"UUU UUU UUUW AAA AAA AAA AAA AAH HHH HHH HHH HHH!!!!!"

Zoro screamed as he then crashed to the red canyon, creating a dust screen. The dust screen faded, showing Zoro crashed face-first into a cliff. He pulled his face out of the cliff and angrily gets out of his chair. "That idiot! Acting like a complete maniac back there..." Zoro brushes the dust off of his clothing and realizes that he is back at the red canyon. "Great... now I have to walk all the way there. I guess I should get go..." Zoro then heard a sound a vehicle nearby.

He turned around and saw one heading straight for him. Zoro rolled out of the way just in time as the vehicle made a sharp turn and stopped in place. Zoro frowned and awaited for his attacker to come out. The cockpit of the vehicle opened up, but it was still to dark to see inside. "We meet again, Green headed warrior."

"Hmm?" Zoro said.

"You are highly skilled to make it this far. I admire you for that." The driver of the vehicle then came stood up. "However, you have reached into a territory you will find hard to escape from." The driver then leaped out of his vehicle and landed on one knee in front of Zoro. "This place.. is where I came to existence. This place.. is where everything I desire, comes here. This place.. is where you will meet your demise! Then the sunlight revealed that the driver was really Samurai Goroh. Goroh then started to hop on one foot, and then smashed his other foot down on the ground, moving his head in a circular movement.

"I, Samurai Goroh, will show you why I am greatly feared across the galaxy!!" Samurai Goroh exclaimed with great pride.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Who are you?" Zoro asked.

"GAH!?!?" Goroh was surprised to find out that Zoro has already forgotten who Goroh was. "How could you forget who I am!? We just met several hours ago!!"

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember you. Your the paper cutting man from the shop." Zoro said, scratching his head at the same time. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I thought I could just chill out and go to the beach or-NO!! What I really mean is that I came here to get those swords of yours!!" Goroh yelled, pointing at Zoro's swords.

"Eh? You are still with that? I told you before, they are not for sale." Zoro said.

"Heh heh heh! I am not planning to buy them from you anymore." Goroh said as he pointed at the sky. "The reason is, why should I buy them from you, if I can just simply win them from you?"

Zoro was kind of curious on what he meant.

"You see, this whole canyon here is my turf." Goroh began to explain. "And the rules are that once you step foot on my red canyon, you must race against me or I'll take your vehicle."

"I don't have one in case you didn't know." Zoro replied.

"Oh ho ho! I do know that, but I now declare that if anyone comes to the red canyon with swords that I am interested in, then that person must duel me. The loser must hand their blades to the winner." Goroh said, with a gleam coming out of his round sunglasses. "With that explained, I challenge you to a duel. The loser loses his swords. You will accept, right? Or are you chicken to face me?"

Zoro didn't say anything. Instead he unwrapped the bandana off of his left arm and wrapped on his head. "I don't back down from a challenge. If a fight is what you want, then a fight is what you will get." Zoro unsheathes one of his swords and held it with his teeth before unsheathing his two other swords.

"What is this? You use all of your swords at the same time? How unique.. but still not enough to defeat me." Goroh said as he unsheathes his sword and points at Zoro with it. "Consider yourself lucky that I don't like to kill off my opponents. Although, you should say goodbye to your pride while you still have the time."

"Why should I care about pride? I am a pirate afterall." Zoro replied with a grin.

Goroh grinned as well as he then charged at Zoro, and clashed swords with him.

**Meanwhile...**

CRASH!!

Sanji and Franky crashed right into the base, sliding across the floor. Thanks to the friction of the floor, they stopped, making them able to get out of their seats. "The next time we ride one of those things, Luffy must not be conscious."

"Deal." replied Franky. "Where are we this time?"

Sanji and Franky seemed to be in some sort of laboratory. There were different kinds of capsules, which are all empty, tables with viles, bunsen burners, and all that chemistry stuff at the other side of the laboratory. Lastly, there are some flowers near the exit.

"This place looks like where scientific geeks do their geeky research." Franky said, looking at an empty capsule.

"Shh.. something is not right here." Sanji said, looking at his surroundings.

"Wha? What's up?" Franky asked.

"This place is too quiet." Sanji said. "Keep your guard up." Sanji started to walk around the laboratory, while Franky continued to look at the capsules. Sanji slowly walks around, only hearing the sound of the steps he takes. Sanji's eyes widened all of a sudden and quickly looks up at the ceiling behind him, but there was nothing up there but pitch darkness. Sanji shrugged and continued to walk around. He noticed a door and opened it, revealing an empty bathroom. Sanji closes the door and walks away.

Unknown to him, there was somebody crouching on top of one of the ceiling pipes, grinning with great mischief. The figure turned out to be Zoda, awaiting for the perfect time to strike. Sanji walked up to a table, with several equipment. A report has got his attention. "'It took quite some time, but we were able to resurrect Black Shadow from his banishment that Deathborn caused.' Deathborn? The names people come up with these days."

Sanji turned the page and saw a picture of Deathborn. "Geh. Ugly fellow." Sanji commented before he noticed a sticky note next to the photo. "'Today we planned to bomb Mute City, but there has been a change of plans. Black Shadow ordered me to strengthen the bomb. It wasn't easy, but I managed to expand its proportions, making it strong enough to blow up the entire galaxy.' What the hell is this!?"

"YYAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHHH!!!"

Zoda leaps at Sanji from behind. Sanji eyes widened and quickly swung his foot at a 180 degrees, blocking Zoda's attack. Zoda jumps off of his Sanji's foot and backflips to his feet on the ground. Franky rushes to where Sanji was at and notices Zoda.

"You again!?" Franky asked.

"Eh ha ha ha! Welcome to my laboratory, you ingrates!" Zoda said, with a cruel smile.

"I thought I smelled a rat." Sanji said. "We haven't finished from what we have started back at the town."

"Ah, Mr. Dartbrow. Haven't seen you since you kicked me from behind. How cowardly of you." Zoda said, which made Sanji frown even more. "It's good thing you guys showed up. I was running out of guinea pigs for my experiments. You two will suffice perfectly."

"Drop dead, rat! Where is gorilla boy!?" Franky asked.

"Gorilla boy? If it is that reindeer you are talking about, then he is not here. And you wont be seeing him anytime soon. Eh ha ha ha ha!" Zoda laughed, which didn't amuse Sanji nor Franky. "Although, I can make you see him again. The only thing I have to do is kill you both!"

Sanji didn't like that remark and started to straighten his tie. "Franky.. go on ahead and look for Chopper. I'll deal with this rat."

Franky stared at Sanji, knowing what he has in mind. "Fine, but don't take to long, cook." Franky said before he rushed out of the laboratory, leaving Sanji and Zoda alone.

"Oooooh. Trying to be the tough guy now, aren't we?" Zoda asked.

"I'll teach you not to mess with me. I will rip you apart, and I will rescue Chopper." Sanji said, getting into his battle pose.

"Heh.." Zoda charges at Sanji, who jumped over him, making him cut the table in front of him with his own hands. "RAAGH!!" Zoda turns around, and started to thrust his finger tips at Sanji, who was avoiding every single one of them. Sanji swings his foot upwards at Zoda, who backflipped to avoid it and counter by throwing several objects at Sanji.

"EPALAGE!" Sanji jumps, and swings his feet so quickly, he literally cuts through the objects thrown at him. Sanji lands on his feet and does a horizontal kick at Zoda, who stood on his hands and blocks it with his knee. Zoda then started to get closer to Sanji by walking with his hands, swinging his feet at every direction at the same time. Sanji dodges, and blocks Zoda's attacks with his legs.

Zoda got back to his feet, and did a karate chop at Sanji, who ducked, and thrusted his foot at Zoda's face. "ARRGH!" Zoda stumbled back as Sanji was about to kick him again, but Zoda quickly recovered, and did a karate chop on Sanji's shoulder.

"Ahh!" Sanji grabbed his shoulder in pain while Zoda jumped in the air, and curled himself into a ball. Sanji rolled out of the way as Zoda landed on the floor, creating a shockwave. Sanji avoided the shockwave by running up a wall, and then jumping off of it, heading straight to Zoda. "QUEVE!" Sanji does a kick to Zoda's chest, sending him rolling back to a wall. Zoda got back up to his feet, and avoids another kick by Sanji. Zoda rolls forward and jumps to one of his flowers and throws one of them at Sanji.

"Eat this, Eyebrow!" Zoda yelled as the flower then opened it's mouth, and intended to bite Sanji. Sanji just kicked the flower away, but after he did that, Zoda quickly leaped at him. "DRILL-IZER!" Zoda started to spin sideways, turning himself into a living drill. Sanji barely avoided him, as the side of his ribs got caught by his attack, leaving a moderate sized cut. Zoda stopped spinning and slid on the floor before stopping completely. He then jumped to the ceiling, and leaped down at Sanji. Sanji looked up, and gave a harsh kick across Zoda's face. "Goooohhh!" Zoda flew right into a wall on his left, creating a small dust screen.

The dust screen cleared, showing Zoda getting up and running into a wall and then leaped into Sanji, who jumped away as Zoda punched the ground. Zoda zipped through the laboratory right and left, heading straight to Sanji, who charged at Zoda. "CUISSEAU SHOOT!" Sanji crouches down, and does a lower roundhouse kick at Zoda, who jumped to avoid it. Sanji then quickly jumps right up to Zoda, who swung his leg at Sanji, but Sanji blocked it with his foot. "COLLIER..." Sanji uses the same foot to kick Zoda, flipping him upside down in midair. Sanji then grabs a ceiling pipe and swings right to Zoda. "... MENTON!" Sanji does a devastating downward kick at Zoda's chin.

"Gyeh!!" Zoda crashed straight down to the ground.

Sanji landed on one of the capsules near where Zoda crashed, getting out a cigarette from his pocket. "You aren't worth my time. Just tell me where Chopper is ,and then I'll leave you here in one piece." Before Sanji could place the cigarette on his lips, Zoda leaped out of the place he crashed into and tackled Sanji off the capsule. After Zoda pinned Sanji to the ground, he took out a knife, and intended to stab Sanji. Sanji quickly kicks Zoda at the back of his head, knocking him forward, and off of Sanji. Sanji flips up to his feet, and turns around to kick Zoda, knocking the knife off of his hand. Zoda got angry and quickly throw some marbles in front of Sanji, causing Sanji to lose his balance.

While Sanji was trying his best not to fall, while Zoda quickly runs to a box. He opens the box and pulls out a hilt. He pushes the button on it and a electronic whip came out of the tip of the hilt. Zoda grinned cruelly as he charged at Sanji. "Eat this!" Zoda swings his whip at Sanji, who barely dodges by jumping back.

"Dance, puppet, dance!!" Zoda repeatedly swings his electronic whip at Sanji's feet, making him jump back with every swing. Sanji was forced to a wall behind, getting Zoda a perfect chance to strike. Zoda diagonally swings his whip, which Sanji dodged before jumping towards Zoda. Unfortunately, Zoda somehow managed to tangle his whip around Sanji's leg, electrifying him in the process. Zoda then whipped Sanji right into a empty capsule, shattering the glass before he crashed inside. "Eh ha ha ha! Now I kill you!" Zoda retrieved his whip, but it did not bring back Sanji. Zoda got confused, and was about to check inside the capsule, but quickly stopped as broken glass from the capsule came flying right to Zoda.

Zoda quickly runs out of the way, but failed to realize that Sanji quickly outran him, and was now in front of him. "MUTTON SHOT!" Sanji does a powerful horizontal kick at Zoda's gut, forcing him to land on his hands and knees. Zoda angrily tried to swing his whip, but Sanji steps on his wrist, forcing him to let go. Sanji kicks the whip as Zoda took the chance to roll away from him, and throw another mutated flower at him. Sanji kicked the flower away, but as soon as he did, Zoda was no longer in his sight. "Come out, coward! You cant hide from me forever!"

"Eh ha ha ha ha ha! I am the least of your worries at the moment, Dartbrow." replied Zoda as his voice echoed through the entire laboratory. "Do you remember my precious flowers you have been kicking lately? Those were simply the babies. I would like for you to meet their parents!"

The ground shook, startling Sanji. "W-What the!?" An unblossomed flower came right out of the ground, and right infront of Sanji. As soon as that one popped out, another popped up behind Sanji. Sanji glared at the one in front of him as it started to blossom, although, there is a big mouth in the middle of it's pettles. The one behind Sanji also did the same as the both of them drooled with hunger. "This is no big deal. I have already faced off against a big flower before."

**Meanwhile...**

Zoro parried Goroh's attacks with his swords. Goroh managed to back Zoro into a boulder and intended to slash down at him, only Zoro jumped over him, making Goroh to slash the boulder in half. As Zoro landed on his feet, Goroh immediately turns around, and sends a horizontal cutting wave at Zoro, who jumped over it, and charged at Goroh by swinging his sword at him. Despite being moderately fat, Goroh backflips in order to avoid the attack and then lands on his feet in order to thrust his sword at Zoro, who parried with his sword on his mouth. Goroh continued to do multiple thrusts at Zoro, until Zoro slashed the ground in front of Goroh, creating a dust screen that caused Goroh to stop.

"How pathetic. Using such an attack in order to stop me. When I was your age, I had better methods of defense!" Goroh scoffed. Goroh expected a response from Zoro, but he didn't hear anything. As the dust screen started to clear, Goroh could barely see Zoro in front of him.

"ONI GIRI!" Goroh's eyes widened as he saw Zoro leaping straight at him. Goroh faces his sword in front of him, stopping Zoro's Oni giri move. Zoro and Goroh pushed eachother with their swords, not showing any sign of fear. They were pushing so hard, the floor they were standing on started to crumble. Finally, Zoro and Goroh released their holds, jumping away from eachother.

"I have to admit, you are a lot better than I thought." Zoro said, almost panting. "You were nothing like this back in the shop."

"Ha ha! I never show my true skills to anyone I just met." Goroh said. "The paper thing back at the shop was a fluke. I can actually make a paper lady if I want to."

"I don't really care about that." replied Zoro, catching Goroh off guard.

"W-What did you just say!? I'll teach you not to make a fool out of me!" Goroh charged at Zoro, swinging his sword vertically at him.

Zoro rolled out of the way, but Goroh quickly swings his sword horizontally at him. Zoro managed to push himself off the ground before Goroh could slash him. Zoro then landed on his feet, and quickly slashes at Goroh, who dodges by doing a spiraled backflip. Goroh landed on his feet, and retrieved his sword while still aiming his sword at Zoro. "RED SUN THRUSTER!" Goroh repeatedly thrusts his sword at Zoro, creating blurs of himself within every attack. Zoro did his best to parry every thrust delivered at him, but couldn't avoid the last one as he was sent flying straight into a boulder behind him.

Zoro grunted as he then saw Goroh intended to thrust at his face. Zoro quickly gets out of the way as Goroh impaled through the boulder, leaving a small hole with no cracks. Zoro took the chance to swing all his swords at Goroh, but Goroh quickly pulls his sword out of the boulder, and quickly blocks Zoro's attack. Goroh pushed Zoro back so hard, he went up a couple of inches in the air. Goroh grinned, but that quickly faded as Zoro retrieved both of his swords. "NANAJUU-NI POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro swings both of his swords, creating a moderate spiraled cutting wave at Goroh. Goroh didn't have time to dodge, so he took the hit head on.

"Errrgh!" Goroh slid across the the ground in pain, but that wasn't enough to take him down as he got right back on his feet. Zoro landed on his feet and was about to charge at Goroh, but Goroh took a stance by raising his sword over his head. "WAVES OF FURY!" Goroh lowers his sword, creating a cutting wave, which Zoro dodged. Goroh took one step forward and did another cutting wave at Zoro, only it was horizontal this time, but Zoro dodged it anyway. This process continued on as Zoro jumped from floor to floor, boulder to boulder, dodging Goroh's waves completely until he finally managed to get close enough in order to clash swords with him.

"USHI BARI!" Zoro repeatedly slashes at Goroh, who used his agility to dodge and block at the same time. Zoro ended his attack with a cross slash, making Goroh to lose his defensive position, leaving him wide open for an attack. "TORA...!" before Zoro could attack, Goroh used his left palm to push Zoro back. It didn't injure Zoro, but the force of his palm sended Zoro skidding back. Goroh turned his sword upside down before jumping above Zoro, facing his blade down at him.

"SUNSET PEAK!" Goroh goes straight down at Zoro like a rocket as he did a downward thrust at Zoro, who managed to parry it with his swords. The attack didnt end there however as Goroh landed on Zoro's limbs and jumped up in the air before repeating his attack again. This went on until Goroh did one last jump off of Zoro's limbs, jumping higher up than usual. Goroh then faces his legs up and points his sword right side up again and pointed at Zoro as he was heading straight down at him.

"TATSU MAKI!" Zoro created a tornado of cutting waves, which only lowered Goroh's velocity as he crashed right into Zoro, creating an explosion. As the dust cleared out, Zoro could be seen that he was on one knee, panting heavily. Goroh had his hands on his knees, panting heavily as well. They both got back into their fighting positions and struck at eachother again. Zoro does a combination of a vertical slash and then a horizontal slash at Goroh, who blocked the first attack and backflipped the second one. Goroh then spreaded his legs apart, and raised his sword up high with one hand, emitting a blue aura around himself.

"MOONLIGHT SLASHER!" Goroh charges at Zoro, swinging his sword at every direction at such a fast pace, you could barely see his moving arm. Zoro jumped above Goroh and retrieved his swords.

"TOU ROU NAGASHI!" Somehow, Zoro was able to get right through Goroh's slashing and leave several cuts around Goroh's abdomen.

"AHH!!" Goroh fell on one knee, holding his abdomen as it started to bleed a little. Goroh then angrily looks at Zoro, who looked behind his shoulder to look at him. "Eaahh... huh... err... fine. I guess I have no choice but to use that." Goroh said before getting up on his feet. "You will be the first to see my devastating and forbidden technique."

Zoro turned his body to face Goroh. "Heh. Well, then show it to me then!" Zoro yelled as he charged at Goroh without any second thought. Goroh simply stood there as he pointed his sword at the ground. With a flick of a wrist, Goroh's sword was then covered with fire, almost catching Zoro off guard.

"FIRE STINGRAY!" Goroh leaped at Zoro. The blade's fire then flew ahead of Goroh, creating a very dense firewall in front of him, which alarmed Zoro.

"I can't dodge that!" Zoro said before Goroh's blade impaled his shoulder. "GUAAAAHHH!!" The force of the thrust sended Zoro ablazed back into a back small boulder, shattering it to pieces. The dust cleared and it showed Zoro with several burn marks on his skin, especially on the wound Goroh gave him. "Ahh! My wound feels like if it was on fire. What the hell was that just now!?"

The fire wall Goroh created got smaller, and went back around Goroh's blade. "Ha ha ha ha ha! I am not surprised that you couldn't have dodged that." Goroh said while raising his sword in the air. "My sword is made out of a special mineral that could never be burned. So I developed a technique that allows me to use fire as a special asset in my battles. However, this attack is so devastating, it could ruin the atmosphere around me. But thanks to the Red Canyon's invulnerability to flames, I am willing to use this technique as much as I please."

Zoro grunts in pain as he tried to get up as Goroh raised his index finger. "Also, the name of this attack, 'the Fire Stingray', is also the name of my F-Zero vehicle." Goroh said proudly while pointing at his vehicle.

"I DONT CARE!" Zoro yelled angrily, which caught Goroh off guard again.

"Y-You!! I'll make you pay for saying that! FIRE STINGRAY!" Goroh created the firewall again, as Zoro prepared for impact.

**Meanwhile...**

Sanji leaped back as the carnivore flower slams it's head on the floor that Sanji was on. Sanji then leapt forward, avoiding the carnivore plant behind him as he then landed on the carnivore's, in front of him, head. The flower growled angrily as he tried to shake Sanji off of itself. It's partner tried to help by trying to bite Sanji, but Sanji jumped out of the way as it accidental bit his partner's head instead.

"What are you doing, you two!?" Zoda yelled. "Quit fooling around and eat him up!!!"

Sanji landed on a ceiling pipe, watching the flower, that bit his partner, removing it's mouth from it's partner head. The flower that got bitten angrily growled at it's partner before facing back at Sanji and lunging at him afterwards. Sanji jumped above it and kicked the flower on it's head, giving it a huge bump on it's head upon impact. After Sanji kicked the flower, he noticed the other flower lunged at him. Sanji jumped right at it's mouth and used both of his feet to prevent it from closing it on him. Sanji spreaded his legs so much, the flower's jaw was starting to feel like it was about to be torn apart. That didn't happen as Sanji noticed some saliva, coming from the flower's mouth, started to flow to Sanji. Some of it touched a part of Sanji's pants, which was completely burned upon touch. Sanji quickly got out of the mouth and lands on the ground with his feet. Sanji looks back and saw that the flower spat it's saliva on him. Sanji backflipped as the saliva melted through the floor. Sanji was so distracted with that flower, he completely forgot about the one he kicked earlier. He turned around only to be gobbled whole.

"Eh ha ha ha ha haaaa! Excellent! Now he is dead for sure!" Zoda said, excitedly. His cruel enjoyment faded away however as the flower seemed to be having trouble swallowing him. "What is the matter with you!? Swallow him now!!"

The flower then started to feel sheer pain inside it's mouth and it was forced to open it, letting Sanji to jump out of it. The flower's teeth were then starting to fall out of his mouth as well.

"He kicked it's teeth out!? It's teeth is supposed to be durable as steel. How can that happen!?" Zoda yelled maniacally, revealing that he was hiding under a table.

Sanji glared back at the toothless flower and jumped towards it's neck. "VEAU SHOOT!" Sanji does a deadly jumping kick that made the flower bleed from it's mouth. Sanji then backflipped and jumped towards it's chin. "ANTI-MANNER KICK COURSE!" Sanji does a powerful upper kick at it's chin, knocking it's head back. While it was on the back of it's head, Sanji ran up to it's neck and jumps above it. "BROCHETTE!" Sanji does a drill kick that literally drilled right through the flower's neck, killing it for good.

"AHHH!! NOOOOO!!!" Zoda yelled.

Sanji then looked at the other flower, who was gurgling some of it's saliva in it's mouth before spitting some at Sanji. Sanji sidestepped away from the flower's spit as he charged at the spitting flower. The Flower then spat out one big, bubbling chunk of saliva at Sanji, who was unfazed as he jumped up to a ceiling pipe as it impacted all over the floor. Zoda got on the table, as he pushed a button that opened some drain pipes and drained the saliva away. The flower had a dried mouth after doing that as Sanji leaped at it's head. "POWER SHOT!" Sanji delivers one powerful kick at it's mouth, sending the whole creature flying out through the hole Sanji and Franky crashed through earlier.

Zoda couldn't believe it as he frantically jumps off his table while Sanji landed in front of him. "My babies! How could you do this to my precious babies!? This is now personal, Stupidbrow!" Zoda yelled angrily.

"It was already personal when you made fun of my eyebrow. I'll make sure I finish you off before you use that explosive device of yours!" Sanji said with a stern face.

"Explosion? You want an explosion!? I'll give YOU an explosion!!" Zoda turns around and runs to a lever on the wall. He pulls the lever down, causing a siren to turn on. Zoda looked back at Sanji, having a nasty grin on his face. "Now you will see one of my greatest inventions of all time. You will see true art created by a genius!"

Sanji was unfazed as he awaited for something to happen.

**Meanwhile...**

We are back with Nami and Robin, who were still hanging upside down due to that explosion that happened a chapter ago. "I can feel all the blood rushing to my head." Nami said, trying her best not to look down.

"Try to look at the bright side, Miss Navigator." Robin began to say. "Atleast we aren't falling to our undeniable doom."

"WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!?" Nami asked. Before she could get her answer, the siren could be heard, alarming the both of them. "What!? What is going on now!?"

The hole next to them then started to inhale a lot of air. The force sended Nami and Robin flying right back in.

"YYY YYY YAAA AAA AAA AAH HHH HHH HHHH!!! NOT AGAIN!!" Nami yelled as the force of the air then stopped, but they were still going up, they then reached back to the hole that they were stuck in two chapters ago, and it seemed that they were about to fly out, only they suddenly came to a stop. Deja vu seems to be happening again, only this time, their lower bodies are the ones that are out of the hole and their upper bodies are inside the hole, with their chests pushing in on eachother, keeping them from falling down like last time.

"It looks like we are stuck again." Robin said with a calm tone.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!?! IT'S LIKE SOMEBODY PLANNED THIS STUPID THING!!! WHERE ARE YOU, FALCON!?!?" Nami exclaimed with great hatred.

**Back with Sanji...**

"Eh ha ha ha! Sorry this is taking so long. It's just that it needed some ventilation in order for it to get working." Zoda said as the wall behind him started to open up. Sanji had a surprised look on his face as he saw a very, very, very, VERY BIG cannon in front of him. The cannon included a gatling gun, a flamethrower, a grenade launcher, a laser, a missile launcher, a rail gun and a little water gun around it.

"Wh-What is that thing?" Sanji asked.

"Allow me to introduce my greatest weapon of all time; It is called the Super Powerful Aionic Neutronic Kilomatic Mega Exilerator!!

"S.P.A.N.K.M.E.? Can you be serious for once?" Sanji asked.

"I am very serious, Dartbrow. In fact, this thing is powerful enough to destroy a portion of a planet." Zoda said. "Of course, it will be crazy to use this, but since I am crazy, I see no excuse not to!" Zoda ran to the lever next to the cannon and pushed it down. "EH HA HA HA HA! YOU ARE NOW DEAD! EH HA HA HA HA HA!

Nothing happened.

Zoda had a confused look on his face and pulled the lever again, only to end up in the same results. "Come on! What's wrong with this piece of junk!?" Zoda frantically moves the lever up and down, expecting something to happen, but nothing did. Zoda angrily looked at the cannon and sort of figured out the problem. He opened up a plastic coverage next to an electric sign, and saw 2 double AA batteries. He had a dumb, and shocked look on his face as the batteries landed on his palm. "Batteries are dead..."

"What kind of a cannon runs with regular batteries!?" Sanji asked, backslapping the air.

"ERR!! Don't change the subject! I will still kill you with or without my cannon!" Zoda yelled as he leaned on the floor and grabbed hold of his ankles. "Prepare for the ride of your life! ZO-DESTROYER!" Zoda then started to spin in circles, creating a purple blur around himself. Sanji jumped out of the way as Zoda tried to crash into him. Zoda bounced off the wall he hit and went right to Sanji again, who jumped out of the way again. Zoda was now a living pinball, bouncing from every object he hits.

"Eh.. damn! I don't know how long I can keep this up." Sanji said, dodging Zoda yet again. "I'll have to wait for the right moment."

"Eh ha ha ha ha ha! It is useless! DIE!" Zoda bounced off from the ceiling and was heading straight for Sanji, who raised his right foot up. When Zoda got really close, Sanji thrusted his foot right between Zoda and his leather tube that was attached to him. "HUH!?" Sanji swung his foot up, whipping Zoda limplessly up in the air.

Sanji did several front flips before jumping right to Zoda from behind. "UN..." Sanji kicks Zoda at the back, sending him fly up even higher. Sanji jumped at the top of an empty capsule and jumped towards Zoda again. "... DEUX..." Sanji kicks Zoda's back with his other foot, sending him higher up. Sanji jumps to a ceiling pipe and then jumps to Zoda's back again. "... TROIS..." Sanji kicks Zoda's back with both of his feet, sending Zoda really close to the ceiling. Zoda could barely feel his back anymore as he started to fall down, while Sanji grabbed on to an horizontal ceiling pipe and started to swing several times before jumping right down at Zoda for the final time. "... OS' DONNER!" Sanji lowers his foot down at Zoda's stomach.

The force of the kick caused Zoda's spine to have several reactions, causing damage to all the bones in Zoda's body.

"GUUU UUU UUU UUU UUU UUU AAA AAA HHH!!!!" Zoda crashed right into a trash can, with his arms and legs hanging out. Zoda was semiconscious as he saw Sanji land on his feet. "Owww... that hurt sooooo much! Don't think you won the war! Black Shadow will destroy everything!"

"I don't care about what you think. The only thing you should be worried about now is that how you are going to spend your time in jail." Sanji said coldly while straightening his tie.

"You... PIGHEAD!! Uh..." Was the only thing Zoda said before he passed out in his trash can.

"Pighead, huh? Hmph... I guess you finally understood." Sanji said as he turned the other way. "Don't mess with my eyebrow." Sanji then walked out of the laboratory.

**Meanwhile...**

"Come on! I think I saw him go this way!"

Black Shadow's guards were running around the top floor, looking for the intruder that crashed right in. "I don't see him anywhere." said one of the guards. "Maybe he must have gone to the lower floors."

"Hmm... we might as well check downstairs. Men! We are leaving!" The captain of the guards said as they ran to the elevators and went to the lower floor. After they left, Sogeking peered his head out of a female bathroom.

"Why bother to have a women's bathroom if there aren't any women around here?" Sogeking asked. "Beh... I shouldn't worry about that now. I have to find Chopper and get out of here as quick as possible."

Sogeking tiptoed through the floor, even though that there was nobody there. Sogeking noticed a big door and went to check it out. Sogeking grabbed the handle of the door and opened it before closing it afterwards in a couple of nanoseconds. "phew.. nobody in there. Sogeking went to the door to his right and did the same thing, seeing nobody there too.

"Man.. such a big place, yet this place almost seem like it is deserted. Oh! I know now. They must have sensed my great power upon my arrival and fled as quickly as possible." Sogeking said to himself, giggling with joy. "Hee hee hee, they pretended to be looking for me when they are actually running away from me. I don't blame them of course, I am that famous across the galaxy." Sogeking's laughter then became weak. Telling himself these things wasn't really helping.

"I-I shouldn't think about such obvious facts right now. I must rescue Chopper." Sogeking bravely walked into a big, doubled door. He quickly opens the door and gets half way in. "Ha ha ha! Prepare to feel the great power of-OH MY GOSH!!" Sogeking entered Black Shadow's room. He noticed down the spiral staircase was Black Shadow, sitting on his chair and Chopper, who was still in his cage. Sogeking frozed upon seeing this.

"Hmm?" As Black Shadow turned around to see who it was, the door slammed shut, with no sign of Sogeking anywhere. "Huh.. I must be hearing things."

Back at the hallway, Sogeking was sitting on the floor while leaning on the door, panting heavily. "Man! That guy looks so much bigger in person. I can't face somebody like that; he'll crush me like an ant!." Sogeking continued to breath heavily until he realized something. "But... If I don't go in there... Chopper might die..." Sogeking gripped his long slingshot tightly. Sogeking then looked back at the door.

Back inside Black Shadow's room, Black Shadow looked at the monitor, showing a gauge that was starting to fill up. "This is taking too long. Deathborn will kill me by the time this finishes. I must think of another way to destroy this galaxy."

"You wont get away with this!" Chopper yelled from his cage. "You'll see! Mr. Falcon and my crew are going to come here and kick your butt!"

"Kick my butt? Don't you realize that is out of the question. It is clearly obvious that your pathetic friends and that wretched Falcon have already died by the hands of my minions." Black Shadow said, getting up from his chair.

"NO! You're wrong! They wont die that easily!" Chopper yelled. "They are really strong, and they will always risk their lives to take down bad people like you!"

Black Shadow then frowned, causing Chopper to whimper a bit. "I have just realized how much of an annoyance you have been ever since you got here. Perhaps it is now time that I relieve you from your misery once and for all." Black Shadow walks towards Chopper, who shook in fear.

"N-No! Stay back! Somebody help me, please!" Chopper covered his eyes, expecting the worst.

"Stop right there, you fiend!"

The doors of Black Shadow's room bursted open, causing Black Shadow to turn around. "What!? Who goes there!?" Black Shadow asked angrily. Chopper opened his eyes and saw somebody he would have never expected to see again.

"SOGEKIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGG!!!" yelled Chopper with tears of joy coming out of his eyes. Sogeking stood at the entrance, with his theme being heard in the background. Not to mention a bright light emitting behind, making it look like a flashy entrance.

"Who is this clown?" Black Shadow asked, angrily looking at Sogeking.

"_Tee hee hee hee, the flash dials are emitting the light behind me. I bet this entrance completely scared the heck out of that guy_." Sogeking thought to himself before he cleared his throat, starting to speak. "Prepare to face justice at the hands of the man from sniper island, Sooooogeeeeekiiii-AAAAAHHHHHH!!!" As Sogeking took a step forward, he accidentally stepped on his mantle, causing him to trip. This caused his background theme to die down as he started to tumble down the long, spiraled staircase.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: I don't remember ending up in some weird cave. Somebody must have left me here or something. Wh... what the!? Who is that guy!? Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 49: The battle of good and evil, Sogeking vs Black Shadow. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Okay, I have a four-day weekend, so I might be able to update a little quicker next time. And I hope that is the way you wanted them to get stuck, game2002. Well, I'll see ya later!

OFF-TOPIC: Snake is funny. Also, Fox's landmaster is so HUGE!!


	49. F Zero Pt 12

The power of fanboyism strikes again as Sonic has been confirmed for Brawl! Now I dont people to get their hopes up to see Sonic in this fic, so I am going to say this now. Sonic will not appear in this fic. I apologize, but I actually didnt expect Sonic to show up in Brawl and I already had this fic planned for a long time, so I really don't want to change anything. I hope you guys understand, but hey, if I happen to make a sequel of this fic, I will definetly put Sonic in it. Now that I informed you about that, lets get on with the battle between Sogeking and Black Shadow. Have fun!

* * *

Dont irritate the chef. Sanji and Franky crashed into Zoda's laboratory, with Zoda there himself. Sanji asked Franky to leave him so he can handle Zoda alone. Despite facing a maniac, his carnivorous flowers and his odd named cannons, Sanji defeated Zoda without breaking a sweat. Meanwhile, Sogeking found Chopper being held hostage by Black Shadow. With all the courage he had within him, he confronted Black Shadow by making a glamorous entrance, which didn't last that long after he fell down the stairs. Will Sogeking defeat Black Shadow and save Chopper?

Chapter 49: The battle of good and evil, Sogeking vs Black Shadow

We are back in the underworld, where is calmly walking on the racing circuit while singing 'the island' song. "Nyeeaahhhh.. The islands in the south are warm, Paina purupuru, Their heads get really hot, And they're all idiots!" Luffy sang happily, with not a care in the world. He then heard a sound from behind him. He looked behind his shoulder and saw nothing.

"Hmm? I thought I heard something.. oh well." Luffy shrugs it off and continues to walk on. Unaware to him was that Deathborn was keeping in eye on him. The more he looked at Luffy, the more it disgusted him.

"This boy... how did he get here? Bah... It doesn't matter. I'll just dispose of him." Deathborn said to himself as he teleported somewhere closer to Luffy, but made sure that he doesnt notice him yet.

"Second verse! The islands in the north are cold, Hyakkoi-koikoi, their heads shiver all around, And they're all idiots!" Luffy sang as he started to head into a tunnel. He then heard a sound of rocks shattering. He immediately turned around, but nothing seemed to be different. "That's.. weird." Luffy shrugged it off once again and continued to walk on. "Third verse! The islands in the east..."

Before Luffy could finish that verse, a violet orb came out of nowhere, exploding upon impacting on the ground a few feet behind Luffy. "AHHH!!!" Luffy got startled and fell face-first on the floor. "Owie... my nose.. what happened?" Luffy looks behind him and saw a stream of fire created by that orb a second ago. "This place is so weird. I gotta get out of here before something like that happens to me."

"I wont allow such thing."

Luffy got startled and looked at his surroundings to see who spoke. "Who is there? Are you a ghost?" asks Luffy.

"The only ghost around here will be you after I am through with you." Deathborn came out of the fire unscathed, completely shocking Luffy.

"O-O-O-Oh my gosh... you! It.. can't be possible..!" Luffy said with great fear.

"It seems you have heard of me by reputation." Deathborn said as he raised his hands. "Yes, I am Deathborn. I am the one who brings fear and chaos to all of those who are innocent and soft. Not to mention the worthless scum that only works for me who are not able to complete their tasks."

Luffy gulped in fear as Deathborn went on. "My purpose of existence is to wipe out all existence. And I will not rest until I put people like you through eternal hell. I don't know how you got here, but just by looking at you makes me sick. I will end your life the slowest and painful way I can..."

"YOUR BRAIN!!!" Luffy yelled out all of a sudden.

"What!?" Deathborn yelled, almost startled by Luffy's screaming.

"Your brain!! I can see your brain!!!" Luffy said while pointing at Deathborn's visible brain. "It's all gooey and icky! I have never seen an actual brain before in my life!! This is like the most scariest thing I have ever seen!!"

"Err... are you quite finished?" Deathborn asked. "Don't you realize the situation you are..."

"You must be an Arch-Nemesis!!" Luffy interrupted again. "Arch-Nemesis' always show their body parts to show how greatly evil they are! Of all the evil people out there, you must be the king! This is like the most exciting, yet my most scariest moment yet!"

Deathborn was getting irritated, but kept his cool as he tried to speak to Luffy again. "I can tell that you don't have much of a mental capacity, so I'll speak to you in words you may under..."

"Oh man! I am having so many mixed emotions right now, I think I am going to have a heart attack!" Luffy said, interrupting Deathborn yet again. "Oooooo, I can't wait to tell everyone about this! They think I'll be lying, but I pretty sure Usopp and Chopper will believe me. They will freak once I tell them about the crackhead-looking brainman I just met!

Deathborn was now furious. "YOU INSOLENT LITTLE PEST!!" Deathborn raised his right fist in anger, somehow causing the fire behind him to get bigger.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!" Luffy cried.

"I WILL PEEL OF YOUR SKIN, BREAK YOUR BONES ONE BY ONE, AND BANISH YOU TO THE DARK DEPTHS OF THIS PITIFUL GALAXY!!!" Deathborn yelled.

"That is something an Arch-Nemesis would say!! You are truly evil!!" Luffy yelled.

"ENOUGH!! DIE!" Deathborn lowers his fist down at Luffy, who rolled out of the way as Deathborn made a big crack on the floor.

"WOAH!! He is really strong!" Luffy said, shocked by Deathborn's strength.

"Stand still!!" Deathborn yelled before charging at Luffy.

**Meanwhile...**

"Oh! EEK! Ow! Oof! Dah! Guh! Yack!"

Sogeking was still tumbling down the long spiraled stairs. Chopper got worried, while Black Shadow was getting a little impatient.

"This is exactly why I had those stairs made. But this is rather taking too long." Black Shadow said while folding his arms. Sogeking then landed face-first to the ground. He then lifted his head up, with a bended nose and imaginary stars going in circles around his head.

"And remember kids, always be careful when going down the stairs. You might hurt yourself." Sogeking said drowzingly before he got back to reality. "Ow... Captain Falcon was right. Capes really do cause major accidents."

"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! That was quite a show." Black Shadow said, grinning cruelly.

Sogeking straightened his nose before looking at Black Shadow, which startled him. "Dang! He is much bigger up close!" Sogeking thought out loud.

"Hmph... if you are here to die, you might want wait a couple a seconds. I just need to finish this one off first." Black Shadow said as he turned back at Chopper, who whimpered.

Sogeking then took a bravely stance. "I didn't come here to be one of your innocent victims, you fiendish scum! I came here to relinquish your foul ways and turn you in the name of what is right!

Black Shadow looked at Sogeking behind his shoulder, with a frown on his face. "Is that so? Tell me, how are you going to do that?"

"Isn't it obvious. I will defeat you in your very lair." Sogeking said.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! You humor me with your silly antics. However, I don't have the time to for you, so maybe I should finish you off first." Black Shadow slowly walked towards, who was shaking in fear.

"O-O-Okay, Sogeking. Be brave and don't give up." Sogeking said to himself. "Besides, I have an ability that never failed me."

"Goodbye, fool!" Black Shadow raised his massive arm and began to lower it on Sogeking.

"SOGEKING..." Sogeking quickly squats down "...CHICKEN LEGS!" at a blink of an eye, Sogeking ran past Black Shadow before he could lower his arm at him.

"What!? He is fast..." Black Shadow looks behind his shoulder as he saw Sogeking running up to Chopper.

"Sogeking! How did you know I was in trouble?" Chopper asked.

"Whenever a friend is in need, I'll be there to help." Sogeking said bravely. "Now I got to get you out of here."

"Sogeking, watch out!" Chopper warned as he pointed at Black Shadow who speed walking towards Sogeking from behind.

"OH NO!" Sogeking quickly grabs the cage Chopper is in, and makes a run for it as Black Shadow destroyed the pillar the cage was on with his fist.

"It is useless to get away from me!" Black Shadow then started to chase Sogeking all over the room. Sogeking was running away from Black Shadow with his right arm around the cage Chopper is in. Chopper looked back and his eyes popped out of his head went he saw that Black Shadow was catching up to them.

"Sogeking! Do something! He is gaining on us!" Chopper cried in fear.

Sogeking barely heard that as tears were pouring right out of his goggles. "Come on! Please let me have something handy for this situation!" Sogeking looked into his bag and pulled something out. "Yes! Exactly what I was looking for!" Sogeking stopped running and turned around. "SOOOGEEKINNNNNNNNGGG..." Sogeking arches his back backwards in a dramatic fashion "...SMOKE STAR!" Sogeking drops a small explosive on the floor, creating a pink smoke screen to cover up the entire room.

"-cough-... That rascal!" Black Shadow said as he squinted his eyes to try and see through the smoke. While he was doing that, Sogeking placed the cage on the floor and grabbed his hammer from his bag. He then started to pound the cage open with the hammer, but it did nothing to it.

"I cant break this open. I need a key." Sogeking said.

"I think I saw that guy having it around his waist." Chopper said pointing to Black Shadow. Sogeking gulped, and turned around to see Black Shadow, who indeed has the key around his waist.

"Why must this happen to me..." Sogeking goes inside the smoke screen and slowly walks up to Black Shadow from behind. "I am right here!!" Sogeking yelled before quickly getting out of the way. Black Shadow turned around and punched where Sogeking's voice came from, but he only hit the floor. Sogeking quickly snatches the key from Black Shadow's waist and makes a run for it. Black Shadow had enough of the smoke and manages to find his desk.

He grabs a remote and pushes one of the buttons that caused the air vents to suck up all the smoke in the room. Black Shadow then saw Sogeking opening Chopper's cage, setting him free.

"Sogeking! Thank you!" Chopper leaped to Sogeking and hugged him with joy.

"Yes, yes, no problem. Now get off me, your naked." Sogeking said while putting Chopper back on the ground. "Alright, Chopper-kun. You go and save yourself. I will deal with this demon!"

"Sogeking, are you sure?" Chopper asked, worringly.

"I-I am definitely sure." Sogeking said, with his legs shaking in fear. "Now go!"

Chopper didn't want to at first, but he must do what Sogeking said. "Be careful." Chopper runs to the elevator and gets inside.

"Where do you think you are going!?" Black Shadow asked as he was about to charge at Chopper.

"SOGEKING GUNPOWDER STAR!" Sogeking fires an explosive pellet at Black Shadow's feet, making him jump back to avoid it. The elevator Chopper went in closed and started to go down to the lower floors, which greatly displeased Black Shadow.

"Grr... do you realize what you have just done? I intended to be merciful with you by killing you painlessly, now I must make you suffer for your treason." Black Shadow said, gripping his fist tightly.

"I-I-I-I don't care what you want to do with me!" Sogeking yelled, trying his best not to be scared. "I am the brave warrior from sniper island! I will do everything in my power to stop people like you from hurting others!!"

Black Shadow snarls at Sogeking's words, but quickly regains his composure. "Who is this brave warrior from sniper island you speak of? The only person I see here is a puny, idiotic, coward!

Sogeking lowered his head. He know that Black Shadow was mostly right. "I... I may not be as strong like everyone else, nor I may be that bright. I am probably the most scared person out there. But when it comes to situations such as this, I am willing to put those negative thoughts aside and fight what is right!

"Ergh! Enough of the words coming out of your putrid mouth! You will now feel the might of the Emperor of Brutality, Black Shadow!" Black Shadow charges at Sogeking, making the ground tremor with every step he takes.

"SOGEKING GUNPOWDER STAR!" Sogeking fires an explosive pellet at Black Shadow, who raised his arm in front of his face to block it as it exploded upon impact. Black Shadow smirked as the explosive didn't even leave a scratch on him.

"Is this all you can do?" Black Shadow asked before he tried to punch Sogeking. Sogeking jumped out of the way and aimed at Black Shadow while in midair.

"SOGEKING FIRE STAR!" Sogeking fired a fire pellet at Black Shadow, who used his shoulder to block. The pellet ignited Black Shadow's shoulder, but that didn't seem to bother as he simply swiped the fire off of his shoulder. Sogeking then runs away as Black Shadow started to chase him again. Sogeking quickly started to grab something from his bag as Black Shadow's eyes started to illuminate.

"FREEZE!" Black Shadow fires a ray from his eyes that immobilized Sogeking. Black Shadow raised his head as the rays made Sogeking go up in the air. "Not so tough without moving around, aren't ya?"

Sogeking barely felt his fingers as he used all of his strength to let go what he was holding. The object he purposely dropped were flash bombs as they impacted on the floor, creating a bright light that blinded Black Shadow.

"Arrgh! My eyes!" Black Shadow covered his eyes in pain, forcing to let go of Sogeking of immobilization. Sogeking quickly lands on his feet and runs towards Black Shadow with his hammer held up high.

"SOGEKING HAMMER!" Sogeking runs past Black Shadow, hitting him with his hammer as he ran by.

"Ah!" Black Shadow cried, feeling some pain on his shoulder. Black Shadow managed to regain his eyesight and faces where Sogeking is. Black Shadow was not happy as he impaled his fingers through the floor and started to pull the ground underneath Sogeking. "DARK FLIP!" Black Shadow raises the floor and flips it over, flipping Sogeking to his back as the ground raised up was about to collapse on him. Sogeking managed to leap out of the way, but his mantle got caught by the collapsed ground. Black Shadow grabbed his remote, and pushed another button that made a new floor replace the collapsed floor. After that happened, Black Shadow slowly walked towards the struggling Sogeking.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, COME ON!!!" Sogeking was pulling on his mantle, trying his best get free. Black Shadow raised his arm and lowers it on Sogeking, who barely gets away as Black Shadow karate chopped his mantle instead, setting him free as well. Sogeking rolled away from Black Shadow before aiming at him with his long slingshot. "SOGEKING METALLIC STAR!" Sogeking fires a metallic pellet at Black Shadow, who caught it with his mouth. Black Shadow then shattered it to pieces with his own teeth and spits the shards back at Sogeking, who got startled and ran out of the way as the shards made holes through a wall.

"Holy shrimp paste! What kind of a dentist do you go to!?" Sogeking asked, but did not get an answer Black Shadow charged at him again. Black Shadow then felt pain on his feet, as he realized he stepped on a pile of pointy tacks. Sogeking took the opportunity to aim at Black Shadow while he was tacks off of his feet. "SOGEKING TRIPLE GUNPOWDER STAR!" Sogeking fires three explosive pellets at the same time, exploding on Black Shadow's torso one by one. This however, did not make Black Shadow to fall on his back, but just made him more angry. Black Shadow grabbed a couple of tacks and throws them at Sogeking at the sides of his clothing, which impaled to the wall.

"I got you now!" Black Shadow finally lands a punch on Sogeking.

"GAH!" Sogeking cried as a some of his blood came dripping out of his mouth. Sogeking pushes himself off the wall before Black Shadow could do any further damage to him. Sogeking tried to run, but the blow he received from earlier was affecting his movements, making him to quickly crawl away instead.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha! I only punched you once ,and you are already on the floor." Black Shadow said with a cruel smile. As Black Shadow took one step forward, the ground below him exploded, staggering him a couple feet back. "What was that!?"

"I placed an explosive on the floor when you weren't looking. You shouldn't underestimate me, or you'll probably regret it." Sogeking said while looking at Black Shadow behind his shoulder.

"How dare you say those words to me!" Black Shadow charged at Sogeking, who got on his back and aimed at him.

"SOGEKING PEPPER STAR!" Sogeking fires a pepper pellet at Black Shadow's face, creating a pepper screen upon impact. Black Shadow started to sneeze uncontrollably, staggering back to a wall Sogeking was on a few moments ago. "I placed an explosive there as well." Black Shadow's eyes widened as he accidentally bumped to the wall behind, which exploded that caused Black Shadow to stagger forward. Sogeking rolled sideways, away from Black Shadow. He stopped rolling and aimed at him again. "SOGEKING GUNPOWDER STAR!" Sogeking fires another explosive pellet at the side of Black Shadow's face. Upon explosion, it staggered Black Shadow even more, but he somehow managed to stay on his feet.

"How is he still standing after all of that!?" Sogeking asked in disbelief.

Black Shadow angrily looks at Sogeking as he clenches both of his fists. "NEGATIVE WAVE!" Black Shadow slams his fists at the ground, creating a small, but semi-wide wave at Sogeking. Sogeking manages to get up and move out of the way. However, the wave was homing to Sogeking, which surprised him as he started to run away for his life.

Sogeking jumped to a pillar held onto it as the wave exploded on it, causing the pillar to fall down. With an act of bravery, Sogeking jumps off the pillar and aims at Black Shadow while in midair. "SOGEKING TRIPLE GUNPOWDER STAR!" Sogeking fires three explosive pellets at Black Shadow, who managed to swipe the first two away, but couldn't avoid the last one as it exploded on his face, causing him to stagger back a bit. Sogeking then made some impressive and heroic flips in the air, but the landing was terrible as he landed on the ground with his chin. Sogeking rubbed his chin in pain until he then noticed that Black Shadow lifted his chair and tossed it at Sogeking.

"YAAAHHHH!!" Sogeking leaped out of the way as the chair crashed to a wall. Sogeking got up and started to run away again as Black Shadow started to throw several big objects at him. Sogeking avoided all of them by either running, jumping, or even leaping in order to not get hit.

When Black Shadow ran out of big stuff to throw, he looked at his palm, which started to emit a dark aura. "UNHOLY CLAW!" Black Shadow thrusts his palm forward as the dark aura came out of his palm, that started to form a big hand with sharp claws that headed straight for Sogeking.

"EEEYYAAAAHH!!" Sogeking leaped as the claw exploded upon impacting with a wall. The explosion caught up with Sogeking, almost burning him to crisp. Sogeking limplessly crashed to the ground, almost burned to a crisp. This pleased Black Shadow as he slowly walked towards Sogeking.

"You fool. Did it really occurred to you that you can really defeat me?" Black Shadow asked as he was now close to Sogeking.

"Ah... actually, no... but now... I DO!" Sogeking yelled as he pulled out his hammer. "SOGEKING HAMMER!" Sogeking swung his hammer at Black Shadow's knee.

"Argh!" Black Shadow grunted as the hammer hits his knee. Sogeking then quickly gets on his knees, facing towards Black Shadow.

"Prepare to suffer! SOGEKING RUBBERBAND!" Sogeking takes out an ordinary and stretches it towards Black Shadow, who covered his face with his arms, awaiting for impact.

"Wait a second... rubberband?" Black Shadow opens his eyes and looks at Sogeking, only he was no longer where he was. "Why that clown!! How dare he makes a fool out of me!?" Black Shadow yelled angrily.

Sogeking was hiding behind the collapsed pillar, panting rather heavily. "Phew... I am safe now. Okay, so far, I have been shooting explosives, flash bombs, and hitting him with my hammer, and yet, he has not even fallen to his knees. I must come with a stronger attack. I can always use the firebird, but I need to do that in the right moment."

Sogeking then realized that his shadow got bigger and could also not feel some of the collapsed pillar behind him. Sogeking gulps as he looked up to see the grinning Black Shadow, holding up some of the collapsed pillar with both of his hands. "I found you!" Black Shadow said as Sogeking screamed before jumping out of the way as Black Shadow almost hits him with the pillar.

**Meanwhile...**

Zoro ran and hid behind a pointy pillar while Goroh tried to find him while his sword was on fire. "Come on out, green haired warrior! Do not tell me that you have lost your dignity by facing me, because that will not slow me down from defeating you!" Goroh yelled, looking back and forth for Zoro.

"Geh... his 'fire stingray' is to wide for me to avoid, and I cant block it since it will burn me to crisp the second I touch it. If only there was some way..." Zoro said as he begins to think. He then came up with something. "Hey... maybe If I can use... yeah! I am sure it will work this time." Zoro said as he took out a pair of goggles and comes out of hiding. "Oi, that fire stingray of yours is very impressive."

"Hmm?" Goroh turns around and sees Zoro just standing there with some goggles on his forehead.

"However, that attack will no longer take me down." Zoro said as he places the goggles on his eyes. "These goggles have a special charm that will not make me burn to crisp, no matter what I touch. Your strongest attack will no longer have any effect on me anymore!"

"Those look like normal goggles if you ask me." Goroh said, not intimated.

Zoro then looked behind his shoulder with a completely shocked look on his face. "DAMMIT! BUSTED AGAIN!"

"You are so desperate to win, you lie about your accessories? How pathetic!" Goroh said. "Back when I was your age..."

"I DONT CARE!" Zoro yelled out all of a sudden, catching Goroh off guard yet again.

"Grr.. I have enough of you always not caring about the things I did! Prepare to lose!" Goroh charges at Zoro with his sword still on fire. He swings his sword horizontally at Zoro, who jumped back to avoid, but was surprised that Goroh actually made a fire cutting wave at Zoro.

"NANAJUU-NI POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro swings both of his swords, creating a cutting wave of his own as it collided with Goroh's wave, creating an explosion of fire. The explosion sends Zoro back to a boulder. Goroh, on the other hand, impaled his sword through the ground and held on, in order to not be sent back.

Zoro got back to his feet, and quickly charged at Goroh by lowering one of his swords down at him. Goroh counters by kicking Zoro's hilt to get him off balance. Goroh took the chance to pull his sword off the ground and do a 360 degree slash at Zoro, who parried it with his other sword. Goroh swung right and left, taking one step forward with every slash he does, making Zoro to move back. Goroh then does a thrust at Zoro, which he evaded by moving his head sideways and then countering by swinging one of his swords up at Goroh's sword, causing Goroh to get unbalanced. "SANJUU-ROKO POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro swings one of his swords, creating a cutting wave that impacted on Goroh.

"OOOF!" Goroh flies back, but manages to land back on his feet. Goroh does several front flips towards Zoro, before jumping up in the air, with his sword raised above his head.

Zoro takes a defensive stance and waits until Goroh gets closer. "GYUUKI YUZUME!" Zoro dodges Goroh's jumping slash and counters with a powerful slash at Goroh.

"AHH!" Goroh landed hard on the ground, grabbing his stomach in pain. Goroh then got up and looks at Zoro, furiously. "I will now end this battle in my favor! FIRE STINGRAY!" Goroh leaped at Zoro with his sword on fire, that created a fire wall that headed straight to Zoro.

Zoro jumps forward and attempted to cut the fire wall, but it was no use. "GUAH!" Zoro was engulfed in fire as he was sent flying right through a boulder, shattering it to pieces.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Victory is mine!" Goroh said, satisfied as he rests his sword on his shoulder after the fire around it died down. Goroh's celebration came to halt as he then saw Zoro getting back up to his feet. "Heh... I admire your will to go on, but there are times when great warriors must stand down and accept their defeat."

"Pfft.. I am not like that. It takes a stronger warrior to fight on until the end." Zoro said, brushing the dust off of his shoulder.

"Even though that may be true, you still don't stand a chance against me. Trust me, I prefer to end this battle without causing any casualties, but you are acting as this is a matter of life and death. The only thing I want is your swords, not your life." Goroh said.

"My swords are a part of me." Zoro said while sheathing his swords. "I prefer to die rather than to lose my swords."

Goroh felt like he met his match. He has never met someone with such integrity before. "I honor your commitment of winning this battle, but I am afraid that will not happen." Goroh lits his sword on fire again. "The next move will determine this battle, and I'll assure you, that I will be the victor.

"Sadly, that's your opinion, so it doesn't count." Zoro said crouching down. They both gave eachother a stare, not blinking once. The sound of the wind passing by could only be heard. A little rock on a boulder started to fall off. As soon as landed on the ground, that gave the signal for them to attack.

"Prepare to suffer defeat with the might of my Fire Stingray!" Goroh yelled as he thrusted his sword forward, creating a firewall that headed straight to Zoro.

Zoro dashed forward to the fire wall. He ran so fast, he went right through it, unscathed. "What!? How is that possible!?" Goroh asked in surprise.

"You fought well!! NITTORYU IAI: RASHOMON!" Zoro unsheathed two of his swords at such a quick rate the same time Goroh defended himself by thrusting his sword at Zoro. It was quiet... with both of them not moving an inch. After a couple of seconds of not moving, they slowly started to sheathe their swords. Once Zoro sheathed his swords, he felt tremendous pain on his shoulder. Once Goroh sheathed his, he felt tremendous pain in every part of his body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Goroh cried in pain as the force of Zoro's attack started to take effect, sending Goroh flying right back into his vehicle's seat. He crashed so hard, there was sound of something breaking, but both them didn't notice that.

Zoro stood up and walked up to Goroh, who was panting in exhaustion. "You turned out to be a worthy challenge. I'm sorta glad we met back at the shop." Zoro said.

"Heh... I should say the same. You are a rival I can respect, not like that Captain Falcon; he always cheats." Goroh said. Goroh then sighed sadly as he removed his sword around his waist. "You are the victor of this battle. You can now take my sword."

"I don't have the right." Zoro said.

"No! Take it! Be a proud man of my generation, and take my pride away!" Goroh said with a stern face. Zoro just looked at him, but instead of taking the sword, he turned the other way.

"I am not from your generation, ossan. I don't need to take your pity. I am damaged enough as it is. So, you can keep it." Zoro said bluntly.

It took a few moments for Goroh to accept Zoro's request. As he did, he adjusted himself properly on his seat. "I will take your pity instead, you cheapskate. I can handle someone's pity with no problem, since I am so used to it." Zoro smirked as Goroh turned on his vehicle. "Do you need a ride?"

"Nah, I can get to the base myself." Zoro said.

"Suit yourself." Goroh said as he pushed another button on the vehicle. The vehicle then started to make some noises. "That's odd..." The vehicle then went automatic and drov by itself. "WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

"Huh?" Zoro turns around and saw Goroh, alongside with his vehicle, going straight at him. "AAHH!!" Zoro tried to runaway, but the vehicle caught him and took him along with Goroh. "OI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?"

"I am not doing anything! This contraption must be acting up again!" Goroh yelled.

"Well stop this thing then!" Zoro yelled.

"I cant! The brakes aren't working!" Goroh yelled as he stepped on the brakes, but nothing was happening. They screamed in despair as they were now heading towards Black Shadow's lair.

**Meanwhile...**

Sogeking ran as fast as he could avoiding Black Shadow, who picked up his big desk and started to use it as a club. "Come back here so I can kill you!" Black Shadow yelled as he swung his desk vertically at Sogeking, who leaped incredibly fast in order to dodge. Black Shadow raised the desk up and this time, he swung his desk horizontally. Sogeking jumped up to avoid it, but he jumped so high, he grabbed hold on one of the balance beams. Black Shadow adjusted his desk on both of his hands and throw the desk up at the ceiling, where Sogeking was at. Sogeking let's go of the balance beam before the desk crashed into the ceiling, shattering it to pieces.

As Sogeking was falling all the way down to the ground, he takes out a pair of springboards attached to some wooden, purple feet. He wrapped the springboards around his feet as he was about to land. "SOGEKING HOPPING!" As Sogeking landed his feet on the ground, he bounced right back up again. He started to bounce up and down, which irritated Black Shadow, so he stood right next to where Sogeking was about to land next. Just when Sogeking landed, Black Shadow spreaded his arms apart, and intended to wrap them around Sogeking. Sogeking quickly ducks as Black Shadow misses him. Sogeking quickly pulls out his hammer as he was about to bounce up.

"SOGEKING HAMMERUKEN!" Sogeking bounces up, swinging his hammer upwards through Black Shadow's jaw. Black Shadow felt sheer pain in his jaw as Sogeking was going up. Before Sogeking could get any higher though, Black Shadow grabs his right ankle with one hand. Sogeking was now being held upside down, with Black Shadow grinning evilly right at his face. He then lifted Sogeking higher up and started to spin him in circles. "YAAAAH!!!" Sogeking cried in fear before Black Shadow throw him to wall. Sogeking crashed to the wall with his frontal body, and slowly fell landed on the ground afterwards.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! This is more easier than I expected." Black Shadow said with cruel delight. "I might as well finish you now with my..." Black Shadow intended to grab the remote around his waist, but it was no longer there.

"Looking for this?" Sogeking said, struggling on getting up as he revealed that he has the remote being held on his hand.

Black Shadow got infuriated. "You fool! Return that to me at once!"

"I don't think so! I noticed from earlier that you fixed the floor using this! This thing might also help me defeat you!" Sogeking yelled bravely.

"Grr... If you don't return that to me, I am going to take it along with your arms!" Black Shadow charges at Sogeking, who got afraid and started to look at the remote.

"Okay, which is the attack button!?" Sogeking cried as Black Shadow actually leaped towards him. "THIS ONE!" Sogeking hesitated and randomly pushed a button that caused some of the floor in front of him to rise up. Black Shadow crashes face-first of the raised platform while Sogeking sighed in relief. After Black Shadow removed himself from the platform, he literally destroyed it with his own fist, shocking Sogeking. Sogeking then started to run away, with Black Shadow chasing him furiously. Sogeking pushed another button that made some of the ceiling open up to drop a big boulder on Black Shadow. Black Shadow saw this coming and quickly catches the falling boulder.

Sogeking stops running and faces back at Black Shadow, holding the boulder up, as he pushed another button that made cannon come out of the ground. Black Shadow's eyes widened as the cannon fired on him, making him to roll back, but was somehow able to land back on his feet. Sogeking puts the remote around his waist, and climbs up the boulder, so he can get a clear aim at Black Shadow. "SOGEKING LOOP-DEE-LOOP GUNPOWDER STAR!" Sogeking fires an explosive pellet that was somehow going in loops while still going towards Black Shadow. Black Shadow swung his fist at the pellet, but missed as the pellet exploded on his thighs. Black Shadow grunted in pain as he charged for the boulder Sogeking was on.

Black Shadow grabs the boulder, and uses his strength to throw it up in the air, with Sogeking screaming for his life. Sogeking quickly pushes a button on the remote around his waist to make the room anti-gravitational, causing everything and everyone in the room to float around. Sogeking was relieved and amazed to be floating around, but that didn't last long as he then saw Black Shadow floating towards him. "LASER VISION!" Black Shadow fired a laser beam out of his eyes at Sogeking, who got scared and barely dodged it. Black Shadow started to continue firing laser beams out of his eyes as Sogeking started to swim through the air in order to get away.

Sogeking hid behind the big boulder from earlier, but Black Shadow destroyed it with his laser vision, completely exposing Sogeking, who seemed to have expected that as he was already aiming at Black Shadow. "SOGEKING FLASH STAR!" Sogeking fired a flash pellet at Black Shadow, created a bright light that momentarily blinded Black Shadow. Sogeking swims in the air under Black Shadow, until he got behind him. He then turned and faced Black Shadow, aiming at him again. "SOGEKING CACTUS NEEDLE STAR!" Sogeking fired a green pellet that exploded into needles halfway to Black Shadow.

"GAAHHHH!!!" Black Shadow cried in pain as most of the needles impaled to his butt. Black Shadow then started to growl in anger as he flexed all his body in order to make the needles pop out of him like bullets.

"EEEEEK!" Sogeking screamed as he did several dodging poses in order to dodge the needles. After he did managed to do that, Sogeking then saw Black Shadow heading right towards him. Sogeking tried to aim at him, but Black Shadow knocked his slingshot out of his hands. Sogeking yelped as he quickly pushed a random button that made all the room gravitational again, with everything crashing down to the floor and him landing on his butt while Black Shadow on his feet.

"Hand over the remote! I need that in order to detonate the bomb that will destroy everything!" Black Shadow yelled furiously.

"Destroy everything!? No way!" Sogeking yelled as he grabbed the remote from his waist and held it tightly.

"Very well then!!" Black Shadow fired a laser from his eyes at Sogeking. Sogeking shielded himself with the remote, causing Black Shadow to stop his laser midway and went back into his eyes. Black Shadow then tried to snatch the remote by grabbing it.

"NO! Give it back!" Sogeking yelled as he pulled the remote with all of his might from Black Shadow, but it wasn't even budging. Sogeking then placed his foot on Black Shadow's chest and tried to push him away at the same time pulling the remote away from his hands, but Black Shadow still didn't budge. Black Shadow wasn't even using any of his strength to pull away. He is just amusing himself on seeing how Sogeking is trying to pull the remote away.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha! You are too weak to overpower me." Black Shadow said as he simply moved his arms to the right, trying to shake Sogeking off, but that didn't work. Black Shadow frowned as he swung Sogeking in a 180 degree turn, but that still didn't make to let go of the remote. "LET GO!" Black Shadow got furious and started to spin in circles, along with Sogeking, but no matter how fast he span, Sogeking just wouldn't let go of the remote. Sogeking tried to keep his focus on the remote as he pushed a button with his thumb, that made a platform below Black Shadow, and him to rise up next to a big and plain chandelier. Sogeking could no longer hold on as his fingers slipped off the remote and flew right into the middle of the chandelier.

"Yes! The remote has returned to my hands! And now that you don't have that slingshot anymore, It'll be easier for me to get rid of you!" Black Shadow said as he walks to Sogeking.

**Meanwhile...**

Sanji was running through the hallways, kicking any guard he sees along the way. "Damn! This place is too big to find Chopper. Where did Franky go anyway?" Sanji asked while still running through the halls. Sanji then went to a complete halt as he noticed a rather large hole on the wall. "What happened here?" Sanji walks inside the hole and saw another hole on another wall. Soon, he started to walk through numerous of holes until he finally reached another hallway.

"Oh? That's the fisherman's vehicle thing." Sanji said as he noticed Captain Falcon's Blue Falcon. "If this thing is here, then where is he?"

"Hmm? Sanji-kun is that you?"

Sanji heard the voice from the other side of the empty hallway. "Nami-san? Is that you?"

"Sanji-kun! Oh thank goodness its you!" Nami said from afar.

"Nami-san, where are you!? I can hear you, but I cant see you!" Sanji yelled, looking around the hallway, frantically.

"I am over here with Robin! We are stuck! Help us get out of here!" Nami yelled.

"Robin is here too!? Don't worry, I will save you both!" Sanji said as he rushes heroically to the other side of the hallway. He reached at the other side of the hallway, but saw nobody. "Nami-san! Robin-chan! Where are you!?"

"We are down here! We are stuck in this stupid hole!" Nami yelled.

"Down here? Where is... that?" Sanji lowers his head a bit and notices Nami's and Robin's legs, dangling up in front of Sanji. "N-N-Nami-san? R-Robin-chwan? A-Are you two down there...?"

"Yeah! We are stuck, and we cant push ourselves out." Nami said, flailing her legs back and forth. Sanji didnt hear what she said, he was too distracted looking at her legs, as well as Robin's.

"Mister cook, would you be so kind to pull us out?" Robin asked calmly. Sanji drooled by looking at such beauty, but then got back to reality as he realized what he just heard.

"P-P-P-P-P-P-Pull you two out?" Sanji asked nervously.

"Yeah, just grab us by our legs, and let us out already." Nami said.

Sanji started to sweat, his body was getting very warm, and his face was completely red. "Um... O-Okay..." Sanji slowly gets near Nami's legs. He gulped in fear, due to that he has never been in this kind of situation before. Sanji could hear nothing else but the sound of his heart beats, that are starting to get frequent by the minute. He got in front of Nami's legs, as he slowly wrapped his right arm around Nami's right leg and left arm around her left leg. When he did this, he felt such a great sensation flowing through his veins. He was so excited, his heart beat was as frequent as a gatling gun firing away what stood in front of it.

"This is so amazing...!" Sanji said excitedly as he didn't realize that the heat from his body was almost burning Nami's legs.

"Ahh!! Sanji-kun, you are too hot!! I can't stand it!" Nami yelled.

Sanji got the wrong idea when she said that. "OH, NAMI-SAN!! I AM SO HAPPY THAT I PLEASED YOU!!!" Sanji yelled with great delight. He was so happy, blood started to pour out of his nose like a rocket heading out of orbit. The pressure sends Sanji flying right into the ceiling, crashing with his head, that instantly knocked him out. He softly landed on the floor, with a big heart formed in his visible eye.

"Sanji-kun, what just happened!? Are you still there?" Nami asked as Sanji's blood was starting to flow down in the hole. "EEEEEK! BLOOD!! GET IT OFF ME!! SANJI-KUN, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!? EWW!!"

"I guess Mister cook was knocked out. We might as well wait for someone else to come." Robin commented as Nami was still yelling her lungs out.

**Meanwhile..**

Sogeking was able to get back up to his feet and proceeded to run on the plain chandelier. Black Shadow jumped off the platform he was on and landed hard on the chandelier with his feet, causing it to shake. Sogeking lost his balance and almost fell off the chandelier, but was able to get on his feet and proceed to run away again. Black Shadow jumped up in the air again, and landed on the chandelier once more, to make it more unbalanced. This time, Sogeking rolled right out of the chandelier. Black Shadow grinned as he rushed to the ledge where Sogeking fell, but did not see Sogeking falling to his doom. Sogeking was actually holding on the crystalized strings leading to the candles at the corners of the chandelier.

Sogeking sighed in relief, but that didn't last long as Black Shadow's fist went right through some the plain structure of the chandelier that almost hit's Sogeking. Sogeking then grabs into another crystalized string and into another as Black Shadow's fists were punching through the chandelier floor, almost hitting Sogeking again. When Sogeking reached to another string, it snapped in half. Sogeking quickly hangs on the dangle string as Black Shadow appeared above him. He grabs the string that was attached to the chandelier and yanks it loose. Black Shadow then raises Sogeking to his level, grinning cruelly at him.

"Anything you like to say before you die?" Black Shadow asked.

"Yes, I do... BOMBS AWAY!" Sogeking yelled before he lets go of the string and falls all the way down to the floor. Black Shadow got confused until all of a sudden, the floor under the chandelier exploded.

"What!? That fool must have planted bombs under here!" Black Shadow exclaimed as the explosion caused the chandelier to fall down, including with Black Shadow.

Sogeking quickly pulls out a belt with a hole in the middle and wraps it around his waist as he was almost to the ground. "SOGEKING AAAA aa AAAA aaaa AAAA!" a hook shot out of the hole from the belt and hooks to an upper wall. Sogeking swings down as the chandelier crashed to the ground.

"Yes, that should've taken him down!" Sogeking exclaimed.

BAM!

"Guh!" Sogeking got distracted by the chandelier that he crashed a wall. Sogeking cuts the rope of his hook and puts his belt away before rubbing his nose in pain. "Maybe I should pay attention where I am going next time." While Sogeking was rubbing his nose, some parts of the chandelier. Sogeking turned around as the parts were lifted up in the air by none other than Black Shadow. Sogeking yelped as Black Shadow threw the chandelier part at him. Sogeking got to his feet and leaped out of the way, making the part shatter into the wall.

"I am through playing games with you! If are going to destroy my base, I might as well use my whole strength to crush you!" Black Shadow yelled.

"You were playing-I mean, It doesnt matter if you use your whole strength against me." Sogeking began to say. "From the power of the gods from sniper island, I will defeat black-hearted demon that stands before me!"

"Quit talking stupid, and die!" Black Shadow yelled as he started to charge at Sogeking a little faster than before. Before Sogeking would even try to scream, he had to duck under a swing of Black Shadow's fist. Sogeking quickly crawls underneath Black Shadow's legs and runs for his slingshot 'Kabuto'. He rolls forward, grabbing his slingshot at the same time. He then got to his feet and turned around to aim at Black Shadow, who was charging at Sogeking again.

"SOGEKING METALLIC STAR!" Sogeking fired a pellet at Black Shadow.

"Ha! That thing again!?" Black Shadow opened his mouth and caught the pellet with his teeth. He sooned had a surprised look on his face as his mouth was starting to burn. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! IT'S HOT!"

"Ha ha! I lied! It wasnt a metallic star I shot at you, but a tabasco star instead. Feel the burn!" Sogeking yelled.

"Why you... AAHH!" Black Shadow's mouth was so hot, streams of fire were coming out, causing him to hold his neck in agony.

"Now is my chance! SOGEKING DOUBLE GUNPOWDER STAR!" Sogeking fires two explosive at each of Black Shadow's knees.

"GAH!" the pellets exploded upon impacting on his knees. Before Black Shadow could land on his knees, Sogeking aimed at him again.

"SOGEKING GLUE STAR!" Sogeking fires white pellets at Black Shadow's knees, gluing his knees to the floor. Black Shadow landed on his knees and tried to get back up to his feet, but the glue was stronger than he thought. "SOGEKING GLUE & GUNPOWDER COMBO!" Sogeking first fires explosive pellets at Black Shadow's palms and then firing at his palms again with more glue pellets. Black Shadow cried in pain as he accidentally placed his hands on the floor, causing him to get stuck there too. Sogeking eyes gleamed with the delight as he took the chance to charge at Black Shadow with his hammer held up high.

"SOGEKING HAMMER!"

BONK!

"Ow!"

"SOGEKING HAMMER!"

BONK!

"Oof!"

"SOGEKING HAMMER!"

BONK!

"Grr!"

"SOGEKING RUBBERBAND!"

SNAP!

"..."

"SOGEKING HAMMER!"

BONK!

"ENOUGH!" Black Shadow yelled furiously as he overpowered the glue's strength and pulled his hand free. He then used his free hand to punch Sogeking in the gut, sending him flying straight back into a wall. Black Shadow then freed the rest of his body from the glue and stood tall with a very angry look on his eye.

"Eh..." Sogeking was barely keeping his eyes open. Black Shadow had merciless look in his eyes and walked towards the injured Sogeking. "I... -cough-... cant beat this guy. No matter how many times I hit him, he doesn't go down. Not to mention he already took me down with a couple of punches. I don't know what to do... wait! I can use the impact dial! Why haven't I thought of that before!?"

Sogeking puts his hand in his bag and tries to look for the impact dial as he was looking at Black Shadow, who was getting closer. "Found it!" Sogeking pulls out what he believes to be the impact dial and faces it inches away from Black Shadow's gut. "Prepare to face my deadly wrath!"

"Huh!?" Black Shadow looked at the dial, expecting something bad to happen.

"IMPA AAA AAA AAA AAA ACC CCC CCC CCC CCT TTT TTT TTT!!"

CLICK!

"_This fine-tempered snake?_"

Unfortunately, Sogeking grabbed the tone dial by mistake, which still has the recording from Skypiea a long time ago.

"Ummmmmm... wrong dial?"

BAM!"

"GUOH!" Sogeking was backslapped by Black Shadow and was sent flying all the way to the other side of the room. Black Shadow walked up to him and punched Sogeking in the gut.

"I told you before..." Black Shadow said as he punched Sogeking again. "You are nothing but a puny..." Black Shadow kicks Sogeking "... Idiotic..." Black Shadow grabs Sogeking by the ankles. "... COWARD!!!" Black Shadow swings Sogeking like a club and rams his body on the wall, making a very big crack on it. "Heh..." Black Shadow then started to walk away, satisfied at what he just done.

"Wait..."

Black Shadow stops and looks behind his shoulder to see Sogeking was getting on his knees. This infuriated Black Shadow as he faced at Sogeking. "You fool! Have you not realized yet that you stand no chance against me. Sure, you may have left a couple of bruises on me, but that is not even close on defeating me!"

Black Shadow yelled while Sogeking glared at him.

"Don't you understand that only people such as I are only capable on handling important and hard tasks. People like you, on the other hand, only exist so they can worship people like me! They can never handle what the big boys do. Even if they are my allies, if they get in my way in something, I will kill them with no remorse!

Sogeking continued to glare at Black Shadow, while he took out the real impact dial from his bag. "I will defeat you..."

"Eh? You are still with that!? What did I just say!? If you are not strong enough to do something, then quit already! There is no point in living if you intend to try and get rid of your superiors! Cant you understand in that idiotic head of yours!?" Black Shadow asked.

"I do understand..." Sogeking said while getting up to his feet. "I already know how it is to get in the way. I suffered great consequences of it some time ago. I know how it is like to be just a mere outcast of a group, that will support you anyway. But... today, I learned... that no matter how weak and cowardly you are... you can still help your friends from any kind of danger!!"

The room stood silent for a couple of moments until Black Shadow bursted with laughter. "Mwa ha ha ha ha! How ridiculous! Even though any kind of person can still help their friends from danger, the situation wont change for the helper. That little creature you rescued earlier must have been one of your friends, am I right? I bet you were the reason that he got kidnapped in the first place. He will obviously despise you after you left him all alone just so you can save yourself. I don't blame you of course, why bother saving someone else if the only thing that matters is yourself?"

"... You are wrong." Sogeking said with an angry tone. Black Shadow raised an eyebrow, curious on what Sogeking had to say. "I didn't left him alone, I was ambushed... and that wouldn't have happen If I only backed away. I wasn't the biggest coward during that time the kidnapping happened. The only cowards I saw were your men ganging up on us! I can tell that they were trained to be like that from there master! I don't care if the odds are against me right now! I will defeat you since YOU are the biggest coward in this room!"

Black Shadow frowned angrily as a dark aura started to form around his horns. "So I am a coward? Well, this I clearly find as a lie. You did well on keeping yourself alive up until this moment. But I am afraid that you will die now!!" Black Shadow yelled as his horns grew darker. "BLACK BULL!" Black Shadow lowers his head and rushes at Sogeking like as fast as a bull.

"-pants-... I only have one shot at this." Sogeking said as he awaited Black Shadow to get really close.

"DIE!!" Black Shadow yelled as he was a few feet away from Sogeking. Sogeking quickly puts his impact dial in front of Black Shadow's head, stopping him and absorbing the damage that Black Shadow intended to inflict. "Huh!?"

"TAKE THIS! IMPACT!" Sogeking uses his left hand to raise Black Shadow's head in order to use the impact dial on his face.

CLICK!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AHH HHH HHH HHHH!!!" The force of the impact dial sends Black Shadow flying to his monitor, completely shattering the screen to pieces just before the gauge could get to 100. After that explosion, Black Shadow groggily gets up and looks at his shattered screen. "No..." Black Shadow then looks at his remote around his waist, that was also destroyed too. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"I am not done with you yet..."

Black Shadow looks back at Sogeking, who was aiming at Black Shadow with a fierce look on his eye. "This will end you! SOGEKING FIREBIRD STAR!" Sogeking fires a humongous image of an eagle of fire. The eagle went through flying across the room, scourging it on fire as it went by. The eagle then impacted on Black Shadow.

"EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HH!!!!"

KAB OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OO OOM!!

The eagle of fire exploded afterwards, exploding everything in the room. "YYAAAAAAAHHH!!" The explosion sends Sogeking flying right through the ceiling and out of the base. He soon crashed to the road leading out of the lair. "Ohh... what the heck just happened? Huh!? Wait a minute, I just defeated somebody much more stronger than me! I did it! I actually did it! Yes! Nothing can take me down now! Ha ha ha!"

"SOGEKING!"

"Huh?" Sogeking looks behind his shoulder and sees Zoro hanging on the driver's seat along with Goroh, who just trying to stop his vehicle that was heading straight to Sogeking. "Kaaaaaaaahh!?" Sogeking tried to run away, but was caught by the vehicle and was taken along with the ride. "Zoro-kun! What is going on!?"

"No time to explain! Just hold on!" Zoro yelled as they, including Goroh, screamed while they uncontrollably heading out of the Black Shadow's base.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: AAAHHHH!! The brain guy is attacking me, and I don't know what to do to defeat him. He keeps getting to every place so quick, I cant keep up. I felt a big explosion earlier... and I feel something else is going to happen. Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 50: Deathborn's cruel wish, I am not the outcast anymore. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

I hope that battle turned out okay, because it kinda looked funny to me. Now I have a question for you guys. Do you want me to end this arc in the next chapter, or the chapter after that? Be in mind that if you want me to end it next chapter, it will take longer for me to update. The next chapter lies in your hands now. See ya!

OFF-TOPIC: It has been known that Brawl will be released at Feb. 10, 2008. Now that is kinda long, but I hope Sakurai knows what he is doing.


	50. F Zero Pt 13

This updating procedure is getting to be a habit. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I have something to notify you at the end of the chapter, so make sure you read that too. Have fun... again.

* * *

Sogeking overcomes his odds. Sogeking saved Chopper from a horrible death by the hands of Black Shadow. He later then faced Black Shadow in a deadly battle. Despite the odds, Sogeking became triumphant over Black Shadow, by destroying him, including the upper section of his lair. He took little to celebrate as he was accidentally taken for a ride by Goroh's vehicle, with Zoro and Goroh in it. Meanwhile, Luffy has recently encountered with the mastermind behind the galactic bombing, Deathborn. Deathborn has gone irritated by Luffy's mental ways and now intends to kill him. Will survive from the evil hands of Deathborn?

Chapter 50: Deathborn's wish, I am not an outcast anymore

Luffy staggers back into a corner before he quickly gets out of the way as Deathborn almost hits him, but makes a crack on the wall instead. "I said hold still!" Deathborn yelled as he threw another fist at Luffy, who rolled out of the way in order to dodge. After Luffy rolled out of the way, Deathborn was no longer in his sight.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Luffy asked, looking left and right repeatedly. Before he knew it, Deathborn was somehow behind him. Luffy looked behind his shoulder, only to get backslapped in the face by Deathborn. Luffy flew across the road, but quickly retaliated by landing on his feet. "Oww... how did he get behind me so quickly?"

He didn't get an answer as Deathborn suddenly appeared right in front of him. Deathborn swings his fist at Luffy, who ducked to dodge and then rolled backwards to get some distance. Luffy then stood on his feet and stretched his arm back. "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy stretches his fist at Deathborn, who was surprised to see Luffy stretch his arm. Deathborn instantly vanishes to avoid Luffy's fist and reappears at the same spot after Luffy's fist went back.

"What kind of freak are you?" Deathborn asked cruelly.

"Hmph!" Luffy stood straight and glared at Deathborn. "I am Luffy! And I will become the Pirate King!"

Deathborn stared at Luffy, wondering how he can be so confident. "How irritating. The biggest thing I hate about you people is that you believe that you can actually achieve everything!" Deathborn raised his hand up in the air, forming a purple orb. Deathborn then threw the orb at Luffy, who jumped out of the way to avoid. Instead of making an explosion, it made an implosion instead, completely disintegrating some of the road that it touched.

"Ahh! What did you do!?" Luffy asked in surprise.

"I simply banished part of the road to one of the dark depths of this pitiful galaxy." Deathborn replied.

"Banished?" Luffy asked curiously.

"You see, I have the power to make anything go where I please." Deathborn said. "If I want a simple apple to go to the opposite side of a planet, then I can simply do that by a touch of a finger. Or better put, If I want to make a certain boy with a straw hat go into a planet filled with lava, then I simply just lay a hand on him, and he will appear into his greatest demise, where he will burn to death."

"A straw hat boy..." Luffy said, thinking about who Deathborn was referring to. This took a couple of seconds for him to figure it out. "... DAAAHH!! YOU MEAN ME!! THAT'S CRUEL!!"

"Hmm... I don't know why you came here in the first place, but it is clear to me that you don't have much of an intellectual capacity." Deathborn said, looking at Luffy's shocked expression. "So there is clearly no reason for you to live any longer. I will save you the trouble by getting rid of you myself. Now come here!"

Deathborn fires another purple orb from his plam, which Luffy dodged and countered with a stretched arm, which Deathborn evaded by teleporting away. Deathborn reappeared right next to Luffy and intended to do a backslap, but Luffy backflipped and places his right foot on Deathborn's attacking fist while in midair. Luffy lands, crushing Deathborn's fist in the road before delivering Deathborn an uppercut. "GAH!" Deathborn grunted before he countered by using his left fist to punch Luffy in the gut, staggering him back a couple of feet. Deathborn pulled out his right fist off the road, and charges Luffy by raising his big foot onto his face.

Luffy dodges Deathborn's foot, and quickly grabs Deathborn's ankle with both of his arms. Luffy swung at an 180 degree throw, sending Deathborn flying out of the road. That didn't stop Deahtborn as he quickly teleported before he could crash. Luffy gasped, and looked at his surrounding, wondering where Deathborn went. He then noticed that his shadow got a little bigger. Luffy looked up and saw Deathborn, falling down towards Luffy. Luffy jumps back as Deathborn lands on the ground, making the road shake. Luffy landed on his hands, and aimed at Deathborn with his feet. "GOMU GOMU NO YARI!" Luffy stretches his feet towards Deathborn, who teleported away before Luffy's feet could connect to him.

Luffy flips back to his feet as Deathborn reappeared a few feet behind him. "BANISHED TOMB!" Deathborn fires a thick beam at Luffy, who just barely got out of the way as the beam disintegrated some boulders in front of him. The beam then got thinner until it completely disappears as Luffy charged at Deathborn from his left side.

"GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy thrusts his stretched foot at Deathborn, who caught it with his right hand. Deathborn then narrowed his eyes as banished Luffy. Luffy reappeared in the same place, however, he was really high up and was above a pool of lava. "AAHHH!" Luffy quickly stretches his arms towards one of the spikes formed on the ceiling. "GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!" Luffy springs himself all the way back to the racing circuit, where Deathborn awaits him. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly sends multiple punches at Deathborn, who just stood there, but was teleporting and reappearing at the same spot withing almost every punch Luffy sends him.

When Luffy got close, Deathborn catches Luffy's right fist with his right hand and grabs Luffy's neck with his left. Deathborn stretches Luffy's fist he was holding and lets it go, automatically making Luffy hit himself with his own hand. Deathborn then slams Luffy down to the road, still holding his neck afterwards. Luffy spits in Deathborn's eye, temporarily blinding as he then took the chance to swing his right fist across Deathborn's face. This caused Deathborn to let go of Luffy, who took another opportunity to kick Deathborn's jaw. This caused Deathborn to stagger back a bit as Luffy stretched his fist back.

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy thrusts his stretched arm at Deathborn, who quickly teleports out of the way.

Deathborn reappeared on top of a boulder and formed a four purple spears above himself. "BANISHED THRUST!" The spears then homed right towards Luffy. Luffy avoided the first three, but he couldn't avoid the fourth, so he punched the spear by it's side. This wasn't a good idea as it banished Luffy somewhere else in the underworld.

"What the!?" Luffy was still on the racing circuit, but was now inside a cave, with part of the roads being covered in lava. Deathborn appeared behind Luffy and was about to hit him, until Luffy does a 180 degree kick at Deathborn, who teleported to dodge.

Deathborn appears above Luffy and formed an orb with both of his palms. "ATOMIC TREMOR!" Deathborn throw the orb down at Luffy, who jumps out of the way as the orb made a shockwave that spreaded to almost all over the circuit.

Luckily, Luffy grabbed on to one of the spikes on the ceiling, which saved him from the getting hit by the shockwave. Deathborn then teleported under where Luffy is, and jumped right at him. When Deathborn got to his level, he swung his fist at Luffy, who lets go of the spike to avoid as Deathborn destroyed the spike instead. As Luffy headed down, He thrusted his stretched fist at Deathborn, who teleported to avoid and reappeared behind Luffy. Deathborn intended to wrap his arms around Luffy, but couldn't as Luffy grabbed his wrists. Luffy then jumps off of the Deathborn while still holding on to his wrists, stretching as far away as he could.

"GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!" Luffy springs back to Deathborn, ramming into his stomach.

"GUOH!" Deathborn and Luffy crashed right back to the road, causing a huge dust screen. Before the dust screen could fade, Luffy jumped right out of it, before he faced back at it.

"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly punches inside the dust screen, hoping he was hitting Deathborn. While Luffy was continuing his attack, Deathborn teleported right behind him, raising his fist up in anger. Luffy stopped his attack and quickly looks behind him only to get his face smashed by Deathborn's fist.

Deathborn raised his fist and intended to punch Luffy again, only Luffy blocks with his feet, placing them around Deathborn's wrist. Luffy then stretched his hands around Deathborn's neck and started to squeeze the life out of him. Deathborn used his other hand to grab Luffy's right wrist and banished him over a big part of the road which was covered in lava. Luffy stretched his arms to a horizontal spike on the cave wall. Instead of springing back to safety, he swung himself back to where Deathborn, and did a 360 degree midair kick at him. Deathborn blocked Luffy's kick with his limb, but he realized that Luffy's other leg was stretching back.

"GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy thrusts his stretched foot at Deathborn, who teleported just in time to avoid. Luffy landed on his feet and quickly looks right and left, being at full alert for Deathborn's reappearance. All of a sudden, Deathborn's hands went right up the road, underneath where Luffy is and pulled him straight down, pulling his lower body beneath the road. "GAH! I'm stuck!" Luffy trys to pull his lower body out, but to no avail as Deathborn appeared right in front of him. Deathborn did not hesistate to deliver a horizontal kick across Luffy's head. "AAHH!!" Luffy cried in pain as Deathborn was about to punch Luffy, but Luffy blocked by catching his fist with both of his hands.

Deathborn then used his free hand to try and punch Luffy's face again, only Luffy stretched his neck backwards, causing Deathborn to miss. "GOMU GOMU NO KANE!" Luffy's head went right back into Deathborn's, staggering him back a couple of feet. While Deathborn was regaining his focus, Luffy pushed the road as hard as he could and managed to get his lower body unstuck. Luffy got to his feet and charged at the dazed Deathborn. "GOMU GOMU NO..."

"RRAAAAAGGHHH!" Deathborn quickly counters by uppercutting across Luffy's jaw, sending him flying up to the cave ceiling. Luffy's face crashed to the ceiling before he limplessly started to fall down on a part of a road, covered in lava.

Before Luffy could actually fall into it though, Deathborn actually fired a purple orb at him, banishing him a few inches away from the lava, making Luffy to land hard on the road instead. Luffy rubbed his head in pain as he looked at Deathborn with a confused look. "Why did you just save me?"

"I prefer to end your life with you feeling great despair in your heart. You didn't expect that I would simply let you die in such a quick pace, did you?" Deathborn asked cruelly.

"What?! I am not going to let you kill me! I'll be the one who is going to kick your ass!" Luffy yelled before he charged at Deathborn once again. "GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI!" Luffy stretches his leg, and does a horizontal kick at Deathborn, who teleported to dodge and reappeared in midair above the spot he was just on. As Luffy's leg started to unstretch, he did a 360 degree turn and stretched his arm back. "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy thrusts his stretched fist at Deathborn, who teleported to avoid and reappear behind Luffy. Luffy quickly unstretches his fist and back punches Deathborn in the face, staggering him a couple of inches back.

Luffy then flipped back and landed on his hands. "GOMU GOMU NO YARI!" Luffy thrusts both of his legs at Deathborn, hitting his stomach which caused him to skid back on his feet. Deatborn grunted a bit as he wrapped his arms around Luffy's ankles. Deathborn whipped Luffy to the cave wall. Deathborn then pulled back, causing Luffy to spring right at him. Deathborn lets go of Luffy's legs and swung his arm at him, but Luffy quickly wrapped himself around Deathborn's arm. Deathborn got angry as he was about to smash Luffy into a wall, but Luffy quickly gets off of Deathborn's arm and gives a mule kick to his face.

Deathborn staggers as Luffy flips to the wall and jumps off of it, heading straight back to Deathborn. Luffy swung his fist at Deathborn while in midair, but Deathborn ducked under the attack and countered by doing an upper kick at Luffy, sending him flying to the cave ceiling and straight back down. Before Luffy could land though, Deathborn delivered a nasty right punch into Luffy's stomach. "GAH!" Luffy cried in pain as some of his blood came out of his mouth while he was sent flying all the way out of the cave. Luffy was now out of the cave and there were a couple of holograms, circling around the racing circuit, but Luffy did not pay to much attention to those as he was getting up to his feet.

As soon as Luffy did got up to his feet, multiple purple orbs were coming out of the cave, homing in on Luffy. Luffy ran away from them as best as they could as some of the started to do small implosions while impacting on several parts of the circuit Luffy was just near. Suddenly, Deathborn appeared right in front of Luffy, who glared at him before he avoided his fist and jumped to a spike to a boulder out of the circuit. The last of the purple orbs were heading straight to him as it impacted on the boulder just right after Luffy leaped off of it. The boulder vanished as Luffy was flying straight towards Deathborn, swinging his fist in circles before he attacked.

**Meanwhile...**

On the balcony of Black Shadow's lair, Captain Falcon was just getting up from his rest after he defeated his evil clone, Blood Falcon. "Errmm..." Captain Falcon stretched before feeling okay again. "Ha... I feel much better. That battle sure has taken a lot out of me. I think I am starting to get a little old for this." Captain Falcon then looked up at the sky with a serious look on his face. "That explosion from earlier came from the upper levels." Captain Falcon then looks at Chopper's pants. "I must get going!" Captain Falcon then dashes to the exit.

Unaware for him, Blood Falcon was starting to regain concious as well. Before Blood Falcon could say anything, he saw his desintegrater gun in front of him. He smiled wickedly as he grabbed his gun and aimed at his counterpart while getting on one knee. Captain Falcon stopped running and sensed that something was moving behind him.

"DIE, FALCON!" Blood Falcon yelled as Captain Falcon turned around and saw that his evil counterpart was about to shoot at him. All of a sudden, a part of the ceiling opened up a squared hole. "Huh?" Blood Falcon looks up and out of the hole came out an elevator. Before Blood could say or do anything else, the elevator flattens him, knocking him unconscious again. Captain Falcon tilted his head in confusion as the elevator doors opened up to reveal Chopper, who was dazed after riding the elevator.

"Chopper!" Captain Falcon exclaimed.

"Huh?" Chopper started to feel normal again as he saw Captain Falcon in front of him. "MR. FALCON!" Chopper runs to Captain Falcon, with tears of joy coming out of his eyes. "Oh, Mr. Falcon! I am so happy to see you!"

"It is good to know that you are safe, Chopper!" Captain Falcon said happily. "Here, I think these belong to you."

"My pants!" Chopper said with a happy expression as he quickly snatches his pants from Captain Falcon's hands and puts them on. "Ahh... it feels good to have my dignity back." Chopper sighed happily.

"Chopper, where did you just come from?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah! Sogeking saved me and is probably fighting with Black Shadow right now! We must help him!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Sogeking fighting Black Shadow!? This seems bad... Chopper, let's go back him up!" Captain Falcon said heroically.

"Okay!" Chopper said as he runs with Captain Falcon while in his walk point. "By the way, is everyone else here?"

"Of course they are! They wouldn't leave you here to die!" Captain Falcon said, running through the hallways.

"What about Usopp? Is he okay?" Chopper asked, worryingly.

"Do not worry about Usopp, Chopper. He is perfectly fine." Captain Falcon said. He then remembered something and stopped running in the process.

"What is the matter, Mr. Falcon?" Chopper asked.

"I almost forgotten about Nami and Robin." Captain Falcon said while rubbing his chin. "They were stuck in a predicament the last time I saw them."

"Oh no! We must help them!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, there is no need for that." Captain Falcon said as he smiled. "Those girls look tough enough to withstand there for a couple of more minutes. I am sure they don't mind if we help them later."

"Um... I don't know. Nami might get really angry." Chopper said, trying his best not to think about her when she is angry.

"Oh, I am sure Nami will be reasonable. Now come on! We must help Sogeking!" Captain Falcon exclaimed as he and Chopper ran through the hallways.

**Meanwhile...**

Deathborn jumps back, avoiding Luffy's stretched punch as it hit road beneath. Luffy landed on his feet and rushed at Deathborn. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly punches at Deathborn, taking a step forward within every punch he delivers. Deathborn teleported to avoid Luffy's punches and reappeared to behind Luffy. Luffy expected this to happen as he jumped forward in order to avoid Deathborn's attack from behind. "GOMU GOMU NO YARI!" Luffy lands on his hands and stretches his feet back at Deathborn, who sidesteps to avoid. Before Luffy's legs would unstretch, Deathborn created a purple orb with both of his palms.

"I'll cut your legs off!" Deathborn yelled as the orb then turned into an arabian sword. Luffy gasped as he unstretches his legs before Deathborn could cut them with his sword. Luffy quickly gets up to his feet as Deathborn charged at him with his sword held high. He swung his diagonally at Luffy, who jumps back to avoid. Deathborn then did a combo, starting with a vertical slash, then a horizontal slash, and then an over-the-shoulder slash, which Luffy evaded by sidestepping the first slash, jumping over the second and then stretching his hands to grab a big mechanical ring around the road to avoid the last attack.

Deathborn's sword then turned into a spear and threw it right were Luffy was hanging. Luffy raised his legs up high as the spear went right by him, almost impaling him to death. The spear disappeared as Deathborn created various purple spears that aimed at Luffy. Luffy jumped as soon as the spears homed right to him. Luffy did a couple of dodges in midair and as he avoided the last one, he stretched his foot up high as he was falling down to Deathborn. "GOMU GOMU NO ONO!" When Luffy got close enough, he lowered his stretched foot down at Deathborn, hitting his shoulder with great force.

"AAHHH!!" Deathborn cried in pain as he retaliated by punching Luffy back while he was still in midair.

Deathborn furiously created a purple orb with both of his palms, putting more energy in it than ever. "ETERNAL PAIN!" Deathborn leaps at Luffy as the orb turned into a spear and thrusts it down at Luffy, who managed to dodge by jumping back. As soon as Luffy landed on his feet, Deathborn's spear then turned into a sword as he quickly does a 360 degree slash on Luffy, who ducks to avoid. The sword then turned into a big hammer as Deathborn lifts it over his shoulder and lowers it down at Luffy, who crawls back to avoid the hammer, but couldn't avoid the shockwave that it gave all over the road. Luffy was sent flying back a couple feet until and charge back at Deathborn while stretching and twisting his arm back.

"GOMU GOMU NO RIFLE!" Luffy thrusts his stretched and twisted fist at Deathborn, who quickly changes his hammer into a shield that protected him from Luffy's attack. The attack however, did skidded Deathborn a couple of feet, not to mention that the punch was powerful enough to destroy Deathborn's shield.

"Hmph!" Deathborn teleported right in front of Luffy, who quickly tried to punch him, but missed as Deathborn teleported behind him. Luffy turns around and tries to punch Deathborn, but Deathborn once again teleported behind him once again. Luffy jumps up and does a 180 degree kick at Deathborn, who blocks with his limb before grabbing Luffy's arm and shoulder. Deathborn then throws Luffy out of the road and over a pool of lava and then throws his fist forward, making a purple shaped fist come flying out and right towards Luffy. Luffy couldn't avoid it so he stretched his arms and legs to the spikes close to him, making himself look like a huge net.

"GOAH!!" Deathborn's purple shaped fist impacts on Luffy's stomach, not only inflicting damage to him, but also banishing him back on the road. Deathborn slowly walks towards Luffy while he was struggling to get up and lifts him up to his level by his vest collar. Deathborn tried to swing his fist at Luffy, but Luffy blocked him by catching his arm with both of his hands. Luffy then upper kicked across Deathborn's jaw, making Deathborn to let go of him. Luffy flipped back on Deathborn's forearm and quickly jumps over him, kicking him at the back of his head with his heel in the process. Deathborn staggered forward as Luffy quickly turns around and stretches his leg.

"GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI!" Luffy does a stretched horizontal kick at Deathborn, hitting his ribs before he was sent flying out of the road. Luffy unstretches his leg and quickly goes to where Deathborn fell off, only to see that he was nowhere in sight. Knowing that Deathborn might appear behind him, Luffy quickly sends a 180 degree punch, hitting nothing but the air.

"Up here!"

Luffy looks up to see Deathborn falling right down at him. Deathborn was going down so fast, that it was nearly impossible to dodge away. "GOMU GOMU NO FUUSEN!" Luffy inflates himself to soften Deathborn's attack, which didnt work since Deathborn almost squashed him like a pancake. "GUOH!" Luffy felt sheer pain all over his body as Deathborn grabs him by the neck and starts to choke him with no mercy. Luffy struggled as he then grabbed on to Deathborn's limb and started to hold it tightly. So tightly, in fact, that it was crushing Deathborn, causing electrical sparks to come out of his arm. Deathborn had no choice but to let go of Luffy, letting him fall limplessly on the road.

Luffy got on his back and stretched his arms to grab Deathborn's shoulders. "GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy jumps back while still holding on to Deathborn, stretching his arms as far as he could before doing multiple front flips. "... MARUNOKO!" Luffy unstretched his arms, heading straight to Deathborn while spinning like a buzzsaw. Luffy then delivered a devastating headbutt to Deathborn's forehead, almost knocking him out cold.

"ERRGH!!" Deathborn staggers back a few feet as Luffy unwraps himself off of him and then charges straight at him while stretching both of his arms back.

"GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusts both of his palms at Deathborn's gut, sending him flying back a couple of feet and crash landed on the road. Despite that, Deathborn got up to one knee, with a few electric coming out of his body.

"I must admit..." Deathborn began to say. "Your brawn clearly replaces your intellectual. I guess life is not always filled with pathetic fools."

Luffy cracks his fists while glaring at Deathborn.

"However, you are in the underworld. And that happens to be MY territory! I wont allow such imbecile to embarrass me in my own land!" Deathborn exclaimed.

"Huh? Underworld?" Luffy asked. "DAAHHH! I'M DEAD!? Oh my gosh! When I meant that I'd go to the underworld to find the ten foot bug eye people, I didn't actually thought I would really go there! Oh man..." Luffy whimpered, thinking that he was actually, when he really wasn't.

"You fool. You are not dead yet." Deathborn said, which relaxed Luffy a bit. "You are currently alive... now. But you will see how death feels like after I kill you. But don't worry, you wont be alone. A trillions of more people will soon be joining you."

Luffy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean by more people joining me?" Luffy asked in a monotone voice.

"I guess you haven't heard. My followers are creating a bomb that will destroy the entire galaxy, along with all the living aspects with it!" Deathborn exclaimed.

This shocked Luffy, making him angry. "What are you talking about!? Why would you want to do something as horrible as that!?"

"Don't you know? Humanity, along with it's creations, are a sin in my heart! It brings me such hatred to see people with their happiness and joy they spread amongst their families and others. I see no logic explanation why they must be so happy when there is never any reason to be! It sickens me so, and that is why everything must be destroyed! That way, they can finally express their true emotions."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?!? People don't deserve to be treated the way you want them to!" Luffy yelled. "If they want to be happy, then they can be happy! There is no reason for you to get into their lives and mess them up!"

"What nonsense do you speak of now? The only thing you should know that I am right about this." Deathborn said, calmly while Luffy angrily glared at him. "Now then, where were we?"

Deathborn teleports, but as he instantly reappeared, he got punched across the jaw. "GRR!!" Before Deathborn could stagger, Luffy quickly gets behind him and kicks him at the back of his spine. Luffy then grabs the back of Deathborn's head and rams his skull down to the ground. Deathborn teleports far away from Luffy and reappears behind a boulder outside the racing circuit, panting heavily from receiving so much damage. The next thing he knew it, Luffy was already above him.

"GOMU GOMU NO YARI!" Luffy thrusts his feet down at Deathborn, who rolled out of the way as Luffy actually impaled his feet through solid rock. Deathborn then charges at Luffy, who instantly punched Deathborn, staggering him back. Luffy pulls his feet out of the ground and grabs the boulder next to him. He lifted a few inches from the ground and swung at Deathborn, who teleported up the sky to dodge. Luffy then lifts the boulder over his head and throws the boulder to Deathborn, who destroys it by firing a purple orb with his palm. After Deathborn destroyed the boulder, Luffy came flying right towards Deathborn, stretching his arm way back than usual.

"GOMU GOMU NO BULLET!" Luffy's arm unstretches, and quickly delivers a nasty jab to Deathborn, who went flying right up to ceiling of the underworld. Deathborn crashed to the ceiling and was now limblessly falling straight down.

Deathborn immediately recovers and was about to form an purple until he noticed Luffy was nowhere in sight. "GOMU GOMU NO" Deathborn looks to his right to see Luffy was on the racing circuit, stretching his arms while holding on to the mechanical ring around the road. "... ROCKET!" Luffy springs to Deathborn, and tackles him right in the stomach, sending him flying to a waterfall, only it was lava instead of water. Luffy quickly stretches his right to a column and swings back to land as Deathborn did the same by teleporting there before he could crash to the lava. Deathborn reappeared floating in the air, and formed thirteen purple orbs that circled around himself.

"13 ORBS OF CORRUPTION!" The orbs then formed into thirteen kinds of weapons, with their tips pointing away from him while circling around him. Luffy clenches his fist tightly as Deathborn charged down at Luffy, with his weapons swinging wildly at him. Luffy ducked under a sword, sidestepped away from a spear, backflipped away from an arrow fired by a bow, and jumps over a hammer that hits the ground.

"GOMU GOMU NO NET!" Luffy entangles his fingers with eachother and stretches them out, forming a net with fingers that covered Deathborn's body. Luffy then landed closed to Deathborn as all of his weapons were about to impale him. Luffy then gets out of the way as the weapons accidentally impaled Deathborn instead.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" The weapons disappeared as the Deathborn growls in pain. He furiously gets up and catches Luffy's fist. He then caught Luffy's other fist and countered with a headbutt to Luffy's face. Luffy staggered back as Deathborn uppercuts Luffy's gut before grabbing his foot and whipping him to the ground. Deathborn then places his big foot on the back of Luffy's head, making him unable to breath. "THIS.. ENDS.. NOW!!!"

**Meanwhile...**

"WEAPONS LEFT!"

KABOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!

"AAHHHHHHHH!!" A couple of soldiers cried as they were blown away by Franky. Franky then ran out of the room he was in and ran across the empty hallways.

"This place is like a maze!" Franky yelled. "No matter how far I go, it's like I keep ending back where I started! I hope that cook has beaten the hell out of that weirdo!"

Franky continued to run through the halls until he noticed something in front of him. He stopped running and noticed the Blue Falcon, with nobody in it. "How did this get in here?" Franky asked until he noticed a huge hole in the wall, along with the other holes in the wall inside. "Maaan... this Captain Falcon guy sure is extreme. Atleast I know that Strawhat isn't the only lunatic out there."

"Franky, is that you out there?"

"Huh? Is that you, Orange head?" Franky asked, looking left and right to see where Nami's face came from.

"Franky! Finally... get over here and help us! Robin and I are stuck!" Nami yelled from across the hall.

"Stuck? What do you mean by stuck?" Franky asked.

"Just get over here, you idiot!" Nami yelled angrily.

"Bah... fine then!" Franky ran to the end of the hallway. "Huh?" Once Franky have gotten there, he saw Nami and Robin's legs flailing up. Not to mention that he saw a bloody nose Sanji, happily unconscious. "What in the world?"

"Franky! Get us out of here! I am sick of being stuck!" Nami yelled.

"Ow! Nice curves." Franky said, giving them the thumbs up.

"GET US OUT!!!" Nami yelled even louder than before.

"Ha ha... okay, I'm coming." Franky walks up to Nami and Robin's legs and puts one arm around each of their legs. He easily pulled them out and softly placed them on the floor.

"How wonderful. We are already out." Robin said, calmly.

"Ha ha ha! You two sure have seemed to have enjoyed yourselves down there." Franky said while laughing.

BAM!!

"I will remind you that I don't like to be messed with. So dont piss me off next time, got it!?" Nami yelled with a vain popping out of her forehead and her eyes as angry as ever. Franky got hit at the back of his head by Nami, now bleeding as we speak.

"Y-Yeah... I gotcha." Franky stuttered as he was struggling to get on his feet. Nami cooled off a bit, but still felt really angry.

"I cant believe that we were stuck in that stupid hole for such a long time!" Nami yelled as she then looked at the hole she was in. "I am no longer in your possession! What are you going to do about it now, huh!?"

"She is so pissed, she is yelling at a hole." Franky commented as sweatdropped went down his forehead.

"Miss Navigator, if you are quite finished, we should probably help out our comrades." Robin said.

Nami cooled down a bit and started to stomp off to a different direction. "Franky, get Sanji-kun. We are finding this Black Shadow and rescuing Chopper ourselves."

Franky, not wanting to disobey Nami, lifted Sanji up on his shoulders. Robin and Franky then followed Nami to the upper floor.

**Meanwhile...**

Deathborn continued to crush Luffy's face between the his foot and the ground, giving him no chance to recover. "You should have surrendered and died peacefully when you had the chance! Now I will kill you under my boot!" Deathborn yelled. Luffy is doing his best to get himself free, but Deathborn was overpowering him by the second.

"I.. wont.. LOSE!" Luffy stretches both of his leg and wraps them around Deathborn's neck, surprising him the instant it happened. "GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy manages to get Deathborn's foot off of his head and started to twist his upper torso. After doing that multiple of times, he impaled his fingers to the ground. "... WHIPLASH!" Luffy then lets his upper torso to untwist himself, taking Deathborn for a ride as he span, along with Luffy's legs, in circles. As Luffy's upper torso completely untwists itself, he instantly unwrapped his legs off of Deathborn, sending him flying right through a line of boulders, destroying them instantly as he crashed through.

Luffy pulls his fingers out and breathes heavily while putting his hands on his knees. He stood up and wondered if he defeated Deathborn or not. He quickly got his answer as Deathborn appeared right in front of Luffy and kicked him back. Luffy staggers a couple of feet, almost falling to a pool of lava behind him as Deathborn raised his fist and lowers it down at Luffy, who knocks his fist out of the way, and counters with a punch in the face. The punch dazed Deatborn a bit as Luffy started to punch him with same fist over and over again. "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy ends his combo by stretching his fist right into Deathborn's face, taking him down on one knee.

Luffy then stretches his foot up as high as he could, ready to lower it on Deathborn. "GOMU GOMU NO...

"YAAHHH!" Before Luffy could lower his foot, Deathborn quickly gets on his feet and swings his forearm right through Luffy's head, knocking him down. Luffy stretched leg accidentally wrapped around a spike on the ceiling as it started to unstretch, taking Luffy to it.

Luffy crashed into the spike as his leg unwrapped itself. Luffy then holds on to the spike as their was a pool of lava below him. Luffy gasped as he then saw Deathborn charging up another purple orb. Luffy quickly looks right and left, hoping that there is another ceiling spike close to him, but there was none as Deathborn finished charging up. "DIE!" Deathborn thrusts both of his palms forward, shooting out five purple orbs at Luffy at the same time. Luffy noticed that the orbs spreaded a bit after they were fired, so he took the opportunity to jump off the spike and stretch his arms at Deathborn's shoulder, and spring himself back to him.

Luffy manages to go right by the orbs before they could unspread and collide with eachother, making a massive explosive that caused Deathborn skid back a bit. After the explosion was over, Deathborn then saw Luffy heading right towards him with his feet facing at him. Luffy lands on Deathborn's face, staggering him back before jumping off. Luffy backflips to get some distance before he charged at Deathborn while stretching both of his arms back. "GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusts both of his palms at Deathborn's gut, making him cry in pain. Before Deathborn even had the chance to land on his knees, Luffy kicks up in the air.

As Deathborn spiraled up in the sky, Luffy took a deep breath, inflating himself like an oversized balloon. He then twists his upper body multiple times before facing down and letting all the air out, making him fly right to Deathborn. "GOMU GOMU NO STORM!!" Luffy then sends a barrage of punches to Deathborn, forcing him back into the ceiling. "OOO OOO OOA AAA HHH HHH HHH!!!" Within every nanosecond, Luffy delivers a punch to Deathborn, not giving him the chance to recover at all. The ceiling then started to crack, and it got bigger and bigger until it was completely destroyed, with Luffy delivering the last punch to Deathborn's face, sending him flying outside of the underworld.

Luffy was now exhausted, now falling down to the ground, knowing that he defeated Deathborn. "Uh... I did it." Luffy whispered in exhaustion. He noticed Deathborn coming to his view, falling down faster than he was. Deathborn seemed to be unconscious, which made Luffy feel relieved.

"... WHH HHH YYYY YYY YY YOO OOO OUU UUU UU UU!!!!!"

To Luffy's surprise, Deathborn was still conscious, even after all of that. "I WILL TEAR YOU APART!!!" Deathborn yelled furiously as he clenched both of his fists together and raised them up high as he was falling straight down to Luffy. Luffy could barely move a single muscle and cant do anything to protect himself. Deathborn lowered his clenched fists down at Luffy, who coughed out some blood before crashing straight down to the ground like a meteorite. Deathborn teleported to his side, and started to punch Luffy repeatedly, giving him multiple bruises all over his body. Deathborn then kicks Luffy close to a pool of lava, with his hat falling off of his head.

Deathborn, who is almost losing conscious, slowly limps to Luffy, with multiple sparks coming out of some of his body parts. He got closed to Luffy, who seems to be unconscious, and lifts him up by grabbing his face. He then hangs Luffy over a pool of lava, glaring him with great hatred.

"I BANISH YOU!!!!"

**Meanwhile...**

Captain Falcon and Chopper are now at the upper floors, running through them as we speak. "If memory serves, Black Shadow's room should be right here." Captain Falcon said.

"Yeah, your right. I can smell his scent around here." Chopper said.

They eventually reached to the double doors that led to Black Shadow's room. "There it is!" Captain Falcon yelled as he did a running kick at the door, opening the double door in an instant. Captain Falcon gasped when he saw inside the room.

"What? What is it?" Chopper asked before entering the room. "Oh wow..." Chopper gasped as he too saw inside Black Shadow's room. It was completely burned to crisp, with the smell of fire flowing around the room. The spiraled stairs were destroyed, multiple pillars were a wreck, not to mention that there is no longer a ceiling, and there was also a smashed monitor at the end of the room. "Wh-What happened here? This isn't how the place looked like when I escaped."

Captain Falcon did not say anything and jumped down to the room below. Chopper did the same, but landed on a pile of rubble. Captain Falcon walked around, looking at the mess before him. Chopper popped his head out of the rubble as he remembered something. "Oh no! What happened to Sogeking!? What if he is dead!?"

"We can't tell by the looks of this place, Chopper. I highly doubt that Sogeking would die, but let's look around just in case." Captain Falcon said, while looking around. Chopper gulped in fear and started to search all over the room, hoping to not find Sogeking's corpse. Captain Falcon walked up to smashed monitor and noticed a big part of it on the floor. Captain Falcon raised part of the monitor and looks what was underneath it.

Nothing.

Captain Falcon raised an eyebrow as he puts down the big part of the monitor, gently. He started to walk away, until he stepped on a piece of paper that caught his attention. He picked it up and read it. "This can't be..."

"Hm?" Chopper walks up to him, wondering what he is reading. "What is that?"

"This is a journal that Black Shadow wrote. It said that Deathborn has returned..." Captain Falcon said. His eyes widened when read further.

"What? What did he write?" Chopper asked. Captain Falcon did not answer as he ran through a door. Chopper was confused and worried, so he followed Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon and Chopper were now inside an empty hanger, with the main doors open.

"We are too late!" Captain Falcon yelled. "Chopper! We must find the others! We are going back to Mute City!" Captain Falcon yelled as he ran out of the hanger.

"Why!? Did something happen!?" Chopper asked while chasing after Falcon.

**Meanwhile...**

"YYY YYY YYY YYY YYY YYY YYA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH!!!!!"

Sogeking, Zoro, and Goroh were heading full speed straight to Mute City, with Goroh's vehicle still going out of control. "WE MUST STOP!! WE ARE GOING TO CRASH!!" Sogeking yelled while tears were coming out of his goggles.

"What does it look like I am doing!? I am working on this thing as fast as I can!!" Goroh yelled, pushing several buttons on his steering wheel.

"Do it faster, guy that I dont know!!" Sogeking yelled.

"Hold on, we are going to crash!!" Zoro yelled, as they were getting really close to Mute City.

"I FOUND THE PROBLEM!!" Goroh yelled as pushed a certain button on the steering wheel. He then stepped on the brakes with full force, causing his vehicle to stop completely.

"WOAAAHHH!!!" Since all three of them didn't had their seatbelts on, they were sent flying straight out of the vehicle and into the road in front of them. Zoro landed on his feet, Sogeking on his face, and Goroh inside a trashcan.

"Ohh..." Goroh got dizzy after landing inside the trashcan. "Atleast it's finally over."

CLANK!

"Huh? ... OH NO, NOT AGAIN!!" Metal clanks from a garbage truck grabbed to the trashcan Goroh was in and throws him in the back with the rest of the garbage. "Get me out of here! I do not deserve to be in this predicament again!" Goroh yelled as the garbage truck drove away.

Zoro brushes the dust off of his pants and looks where the garbage truck went. "It looks like I wont be seeing him later." Zoro commented as Sogeking got to his knees and rubbed his nose in pain. "Oi, Sogeking. You feelin' okay?

"I have been better." Sogeking said, getting up to his feet. "Ah!" Sogeking then fell on one knee as he felt sheer pain on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked.

"Eh... nothing. I just used a impact dial on Black Shadow. He wont be messing with anybody anymore." Sogeking said, massaging his shoulder.

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Wait... you defeated that Black Shadow guy?" Zoro asked.

This infuriated Sogeking. "O-Of course I did! What did you expect!? That I'd probably lose against him? Noooo! I won!" Sogeking said. "I rescued Chopper, and I defeated Black Shadow all by myself!"

"Ohh... wow." Zoro said.

"Wow? Is that all you have to say?" Sogeking asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Although... that was really quite something. Never knew you had it in you." Zoro said, proud of Sogeking.

"Ah... there is no need to be proud. It is something that always happen to the great Sogeking. Ha ha ha!" Sogeking posed like a superhero, hoping that it will amuse Zoro, but it didn't.

"By the way, where is Chopper?" Zoro asked.

"Eh? Oh no! He is still back in the base!" Sogeking yelled out. "We gotta go rescue him again!"

"Hold on, there is no need for that." Zoro said, stopping Sogeking in his tracks. "If you say that you defeated Black Shadow, then I am sure that the rest will help him get out of there easily. Besides, It will be too long for us to get all the way back there. Just relax now."

Sogeking took Zoro's word and sat on the road, sighing in relief. Zoro smiled and looked at the sky. The sun was now starting to set, almost making it night. "Hmm?" Zoro hears something and looks in front of the road. He squints his eyes and could barely see something big and fast coming to Mute City. "Sogeking... are you sure you took care of Black Shadow?"

"Hmm? Yeah, why do you ask?" Sogeking asked. Zoro points to where he is looking at. Sogeking looks at where Zoro is pointing and gasped in surprise. "Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-What is that!?"

The big and fast thing heading to Mute City turned out to be a big F-Zero vehicle. It was black and has a huge engine inside. The most shocking thing is that the person riding it is none other than Black Shadow, with dried Blood on his face he got after fighting with Sogeking.

"If I must sacrifice myself to destroy the entire galaxy, then I shall do just that!! I grabbed the bomb and installed it to my vehicle's engine! Once I crash into a building, the whole galaxy will be destroyed!!! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!!" Black Shadow laughed as inside the engine was a tiny bomb, that is actually the bomb that can destroy the entire galaxy.

"He is still alive! But how?!" Sogeking asked.

"Dammit! He is not going to stop!" Zoro said as he unsheathed his swords. "Stand back, Sogeking! I'll handle him!"

Black Shadow squinted his eyes and saw Sogeking and some other person he didn't recognize. "SOGEKING!! I will destroy you along with everyone else!! I will teach you once and for all that people like you will never win against people like me!"

Sogeking looked on. Black Shadow was coming in fast and Zoro was the only one there doing something to stop him. He cant afford to back down at a time like this. "Wait, Zoro. Let me handle him..."

"Eh!?" Zoro looked behind his shoulder. "Are you crazy!? What can you possibly do stop him, Soge... huh?"

Zoro looks at Sogeking, who was taking off his mask. Usopp had a stern look on his face as he then walked past Zoro, with his slingshot, Kabuto, in his hand.

"Usopp..." Zoro stared at Usopp, who stood there, awaiting Black Shadow.

"I finally understood what Stan meant to say..." Usopp said, remembering the conversation he had with Stan Lee a multiple hours ago. "He didn't meant that I should be someone else so I can protect people, he meant that I should confront my fears and do my best to save my friends, no matter how hard it might be." Usopp faces his slingshot at Black Shadow's incoming vehicle. "I have always been said that I was too weak to do anything... I was always told... that I should back down and let the big guys handle things... but not anymore..."

"THAT'S IT! STAY THERE SO I CAN RUN YOU OVER!!!" Black Shadow yelled, but it didn't intimidate Usopp.

"It has always been said that everyone should face their demons... I guess... the time for me to face my demons is now."

"DIE, YOU WORM!" Black Shadow yelled, as he was within 200 feet away from Usopp.

Usopp aims at Black Shadow's vehicle without any hesitation. "I have always been told that I was an outcast, but... I AM NOT AN OUTCAST ANYMORE!!!!! HISSATSU..."

A big blinding light was starting to form in front of Usopp. "It is useless!! I wont die! I will never die!!" Black Shadow yelled.

"SOGEKAMA BOSHI!!!" Usopp fires something small light at Black Shadow's vehicle. The light then got bigger, and started to change into something.

"What is that!?!" Black Shadow asked as what he saw in front of him was some sort of a god with a sword in hand. The god figure than charged at Black Shadow's vehicle and lowers it humongous sword down at him.

"NNN NNN NNN NNN NN YYYY YY YYY YYY YYY YYYY YYYY YYYY YYYY YYYY YYY YAAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH!!!!!!"

The figure's sword created a blind light around him and sended Black Shadow, along with his vehicle, flying out of orbit.

KABO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OMMM MMMM MMM MMM MMM MMM MM!!

A big explosion happened right in space and it could have gotten bigger if it weren't for the orb of light surrounding it. The explosion was so bright, it lits up the whole galaxy for a couple of seconds.

"WHOA!!" Usopp cried in surprise as he fell to his behind. "Did... did I just do that?"

"I-Incredible." Zoro commented as the light faded away, as well as the god figure Usopp created.

"Whoa..." Usopp then fainted.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: This guy is harder to beat than I thought. But I need to beat him, or everyone is going to suffer. Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 51: Target acquired, set sail to the next world. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Back at Chapter 1, It said something about Usopp beating a demon. Now that is what I call foreshadowing! Okay, I have a big test on Wednesday, so updating before then will be unlikely. The next chapter will end the Luffy vs Deathborn battle and it will also be the last chapter for this arc. See ya next time!


	51. F Zero Pt 14

I went all out with this one. The final chapter of this arc has finally come. Please enjoy!

* * *

The day has been saved... most of it anyway. Luffy has begun a brawltastic battle against Deathborn. Normally, the hero would come out on top, but it appears that Deathborn seems to be the one winning, despite being brutally injured by Luffy. Meanwhile, it turns that Sogeking was none other than Usopp. He showed bravery and courage as he stopped Black Shadow in his assault towards Mute City. The city has now been saved, but evil still lurks. Will Luffy defeat Deathborn? And where is the Mystery heart?

Chapter 51: Target acquired, Set sail to the next world

"What was that explosion just now!?" Chopper asked, who felt an explosion earlier while running through the halls.

Captain Falcon stopped dead on his tracks, and looks out a window, seeing that everything still looks the same. "Something is not right. Chopper, let's get back to Mute City and see what happened!" Captain Falcon said before resuming his run through the halls.

"That bomb you talked about earlier... you don't think that...?" Chopper began to say.

"That bomb should have destroyed this world including the rest of this galaxy according to that report I found earlier, Chopper. But let us not worry about that now, we must get out of here first." Captain Falcon said. He then noticed somebody in front of them. "Isn't that your friends?"

"Hmm?" Chopper squinted his eyes and saw Nami, Robin, And Franky, who was carrying the unconcious Sanji on his shoulder, running right towards him. "Nami! Robin! Franky!"

"Eh? Isn't that Gorilla and fisherman over there?" Franky asked while running.

Nami looks ahead and sees Captain Falcon and Chopper. "Chopper! Oh, thank goodness you are safe... and Falcon." Nami then dashes right towards Falcon, feeling nothing but pure rage going through her veins.

"Huh?" Captain Falcon then saw Nami jump up in the air and raises her foot up.

KAPOW!!!

Captain Falcon got kicked at the back of the head by Nami, and was now lying face-first on the ground, with his butt facing up. Franky and Chopper's eyes popped out of their heads after seeing such monstrosity.

"GAAAAAAHHH!! Nami, why did you hit Mr. Falcon!?" Chopper asked, making sure that Captain Falcon was okay.

"I felt like it, that's why!!" Nami barked, while glaring down at Captain Falcon. "The nerve of this extremist just leaving Robin and I in that stupid hole for who knows how long! I should ram this guy's face to the wall repeatedly, but that would make me wanted for murder!!!"

Chopper and Franky backed away from her in fear, as Captain Falcon was slowly getting on his feet. "We.." Captain Falcon began to say until he almost lost his balance due to the blow he received. "We must put aside our differences and get to Mute City. That explosion from earlier must have been Black Shadow's bomb!"

Nami, who was still angry, started to cool down. "What explosion? I didn't feel anything."

"That was because you were cursing all the way over here." Franky said.

"What was that!?" Nami asked.

"N-Nothing." Franky said, ignoring eye contact with Nami.

"I felt that explosion from earlier... but it didn't seem to come from the ground." Robin said.

"That is why we must go back to Mute City to find out where it did came from! Let's go!" Captain Falcon said, as he and everyone else ran down the hallways. "By the way, where is Luffy?"

**Meanwhile... 10 minutes ago...**

"I BANISH YOU!"

With a tight grip, Luffy disappeared, leaving no trace behind except for his hat that was on the ground. "Err..." Deathborn fell on one knee, feeling sheer pain all over his body after fighting with Luffy. "Confound that boy... giving me such injuries." Deathborn hissed as he was struggling to get up on his feet. Electric sparks were coming out of his body within every 25 seconds as he slowly tries to walk away.

"Errgh?" Deathborn looks up as the ground trembles a bit, seeing a huge blinding light in the sky. The light faded as Deathborn could then see it was getting dark.

"It's past sunset... and yet I hear no cries of pain, nor do I feel anything different. Meaning... Black Shadow failed me! This Galaxy is still alive! Black Shadow will pay dearly for this!" Deathborn said with a anger, clenching his fist with rage.

While Deathborn was in anger, something or someone made a landing noise. Deathborn raises his head and looks behind his shoulder.

It was Luffy, standing at the same spot where Deathborn grabbed him. Luffy had an angry and stern look on his face, an expression that could easily scare a tough man. Deathborn's eyes widened in anger as he completely faced towards Luffy.

"That is impossible... how are you still here!?" Deathborn asked. "Unless...!"

Deathborn places his palm on his stomach, which made him feel even more angry. "You fool! Do you realized what you have done!? You damaged the device inside of me that allows me to teleport people and objects into other places of this galaxy! Now that you have damaged it, there is no telling what would happen to us, and this very place as well!"

Luffy stood silent, slowly picking up his hat from the ground and brushing the dust off of it. "I don't care what happens to us..." Luffy said as he places his hat on his head. "I will kick your ass no matter what!"

Deathborn glares at Luffy. "You insolence! I will force you to submit your doom!!"

Deathborn charges at Luffy as he swung his fist at him. Luffy blocks with his limb and counters with a left uppercut across Deathborn's jaw. "AHH!" Deathborn stood on his ground and swung his fist at Luffy again, only this time, Luffy effortlessly catches his fist. Luffy then started to squeeze it, causing Deathborn to cry out in agony. Deathborn grabs Luffy by the neck, but Luffy didn't even seem to flinch when that happened as he used his other hand to squeeze Deathborn's limb. Deathborn couldn't bare the pain as he was forced to go down on his knees while Luffy stretched his leg back.

"GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy jumps in the air while still holding on to Deathborn, stretching back as his legs twisted a bit. "... BATTERING RAM!" Luffy springs back to Deatborn with his feet impacting on Deathborn's chest and untwisting his legs at the same time.

"GWUH!!" Deathborn cried out in pain as the instant Luffy lets go of him, he was sent flying back and then skidding across the floor. Deathborn, now feeling more pain than ever, raises his arm, creating a big purple orb. Before Deathborn could throw it however, sparks were coming out of his body parts, forcing him to fall on one knee, and accidentally throwing the orb up. To save himself, Deathborn shot a tiny orb at the big orb, making it scatter into multiple pieces that flew everywhere. Luffy couldn't avoid such tiny particles as he got hit, and suddenly disappeared.

"Ha..." Deathborn sighed in relief. His relief came to a halt, as he noticed the shadow below him got bigger. He looks up and sees Luffy going straight down at him. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly thrusts his stretched arms down at Deathborn, who was too weak to dodge as he received every single blow. Deathborn raises his hand and catches Luffy's fist before whipping him away from him. Luffy landed on his feet as Deathborn struggled to get on his.

"I don't understand you... why do you bother risking your life for people you don't even know?" Deathborn asked. "I don't comprehend the slightest on why you even bother on helping such unnecessary life forms! They are meaningless! They don't care about anyone else but themselves! Most of the time, they cannot handle life and commit suicide just to end their everlasting pain! That is why I was chosen to destroy all existence from living on; to end their pathetic lives!"

"Shut up!" Luffy yelled angrily. "I dont care about what you think about everyone else! You cant just say they are meaningless, because they aren'!. It's true that they arent perfect, but they push themselves to become stronger and live better lives! You are just one of those people that have failed to do that! And I see no reason why anybody should even believe in you!"

Luffy charges at Deathborn, who creates a purple shield in front of him, but it faded soon afterwards as Luffy punched him in the face. Luffy used his other fist to punch Deathborn in the face again, staggering him back. Luffy continued to repeat this punching procedure until Deathborn counters with a fist of his own, but misses as Luffy jumps back and stretches his leg. "GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI!" Luffy does a stretched horizontal kick right across Deathborn's head. The force of the blow sends Deathborn right into a boulder, shattering it to pieces and creating a dust screen.

As the dust screen faded, Luffy could see Deathborn standing still with his head facing down. Luffy charged at Deathborn and swings his fist at him, only it seemed to have went right through him, not to mention that Deathborn faded away like some mirage. Luffy knew that Deathborn must have teleported somewhere else and began to search for him. Deathborn wasn't far; he was hiding behind a boulder, trying to recover.

"Gah! I don't know how long I can take this. I need to get out of here!" Deathborn said. The boulder he was leaning on then started to move. Deathborn looks behind his shoulder to see that Luffy was holding the boulder with both of his arms.

"I got you now!" Luffy yelled as he then did a slow, but a powerful 360 degree swing with the boulder, hitting Deathborn that sends him flying above a pool of lava. Luffy tosses the boulder in the pool of lava and used it as a platform for him to walk on. He stretches right past where Deathborn was and grabs on to one of the spikes from the ceiling. "GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!" Luffy springs past Deathborn and was now above him. Luffy lets go of the spike and begins to fall down towards Deathborn.

As he was falling down, Luffy grabbed his right elbow and started to swing his limb around like a flail. "GOMU GOMU NO FLAIL!" Luffy stops spinning his limb in circles and then gives a powerful punch to Deathborn's face. The punch was so powerful, it left a crack on Deathborn's glassed skull.

"GUU AAAA AAA AHH HHH HH!!!" Deathborn cried in pain as he fell directly into the pool of lava.

Luffy quickly stretches his arm to a column and pulls himself to safety by landing on solid ground. Luffy then looks back at the pool of lava where Deathborn has fallen into, where multiple bubbles were starting to pop out repeatedly. All of a sudden, Deathborn emerged out of the pool of lava, flailing his arms left and right in sheer agony.

"AAA AAA AAA AAA HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HH!!!!!!" Deathborn cried as he then glared at Luffy, who just looked at him dying. "DO NOT BELIEVE THAT THIS WILL GET RID OF ME!! I AM DEATHBORN!! NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I DIE, I WILL ALWAYS COME BACK TO LIFE AND ACHIEVE WHAT I MUST DO!!! I WILL DESTROY THIS GALAXY!!"

Luffy stared at Deathborn, with an emotionless look on his face. "Idiot... no matter how many times you come back, you will never win..."

Deathborn's eyes widened in anger as his whole body almost started melt. "IF I DIE, I WILL TAKE YOU WITH ME!!! RAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AGG GGG GGG GHHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HH!!!!!!"

Deathborn's body grew purple and it was getting brighter by the second.

"Wh-What!?" Luffy noticed that a purple orb was slowly starting to envelope around him, making him vanish into dust. "He killed himself?! W-Wait a minute...!" Luffy notices that the orb was still getting bigger and it was taking everything it touches into banishment. "I gotta get out of here!" Luffy starts to run away from the orb as fast as he could. He stretches his arm to the mechanical ring around the racing circuit and pulls himself on the road. He then quickly gets inside the cave and runs for his life. Luffy quickly looks behind him and saw that the expansion of the orb was gaining up on him. Luffy finally gets out of the cave and sees the Falcon Flyer. "That is my only chance!"

Luffy jumps in the Falcon Flyer and quickly presses all the buttons, but nothing was happening. "Come on! Work! Come on!" Luffy panicked as he could then see the orb was getting closer to him. "Whoa!!" Luffy crouches and pulls his hat down as the orb covered him and the Falcon Flyer.

**Meanwhile... present time...**

"Okay, now this ridiculous!"

Captain Falcon was riding on his Blue Falcon all the way back to Mute City, With Nami and Robin at the passenger's seat along with Chopper, who was sitting on Robin's lap, and Franky, who was on top of the Blue Falcon, holding on to it along with the unconscious Sanji. "Why did I have to be on top!?"

"Because your too big to fit inside here!" Nami yelled.

"I am aware of that! But why must I carry the cook with me also!?" Franky asked.

"I don't want him on me like Chopper is on Robin. Quit whining and deal with it. We'll be in town in no time." Nami said with her arms folded and her legs crossed. Franky scoffed as Nami paid attention to the view in front of her. "Oi, Falcon! Are we there yet? If we aren't, then dont go super quick, or you'll regret it." Nami threatened.

"Do not worry, Nami. We are at the speed you requested." Captain Falcon said. "But I am worried about the town, shouldn't I atleast go a little fa-"

"Don't ask me questions and keep going!" Nami yelled.

"As you wish." Captain Falcon said. The town could then be seen in their view, not to mention that Captain Falcon could also see Zoro and Usopp on the road. "Thank goodness he is okay. Look, Zoro and Usopp are right in front of us, safe and sound."

"Really! Hurry, Mr. Falcon, get there quickly!" Chopper said.

Zoro was seeing Usopp, still unconscious after what he did to save the galaxy. "Heh.. Idiot... you didn't have to go that far." Zoro said. "Hmm?" Zoro looks to his right to see the Blue Falcon coming into a halt. The cockpit of the Blue Falcon opened as Chopper quickly gets out and rushes to Usopp's side.

"Usopp!" Chopper cried out as he placed his hooves on Usopp's chest. "Usopp, get up! Usopp!"

Everyone else were starting to get out of the Blue Falcon as Captain Falcon walked up to Zoro. "What happened here?"

"You wont believe it if I told you, but I might as well as explain it." Zoro said. While Zoro was explaining what happened to his crew and Captain Falcon, Chopper was still checking out how Usopp is.

"Mmmm..."

"Huh?" Chopper noticed that Usopp was opening his eyes. "Usopp!"

"Wha? Chopper!" Usopp yelled with surprise, happy to see him.

"Usopp, I am so happy you are okay!" Chopper said as he hugs Usopp.

"Chopper... I am sorry." Usopp said sadly.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Chopper asked.

"I am sorry I couldn't help you back when you where in trouble." Usopp began to say. "I wasn't strong enough and-"

"It's okay, Usopp." Chopper said. "I am just glad that nothing bad has happened to you."

"Chopper..." Usopp then felt happy. "Well, of course nothing bad happened to me, silly. To tell you the truth, I let those guys beat me up, because I felt a little sorry for them working for a bad guy.

"Really!?" Chopper asked as Usopp got up cockingly.

"Of course." Usopp replied. "But I was so distracted letting them beat me up, I didn't notice you got kidnapped. I apologize for that once again."

While Usopp was telling his usual made up stories to Chopper, the others couldn't believe what Zoro was saying.

"Wait a minute, so are you saying that Usopp saved the day?" Nami asked.

"Hard for me to believe too, but yeah." Zoro said.

"How interesting. Long nose-kun has really made a name for himself." Robin commented.

"Dang... never thought he would have the guts to do something like that." Franky said while scratching his head in disbelief.

"I knew Usopp had it in him, he just needed some time to show it." Captain Falcon said with a smirk.

"Wow, this day could not get any weirder." Nami said.

BOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOM MMM MMM MMM MM

The group was startled by a big explosion nearby. "What the hell was that!?" Usopp asked.

"Earthquake!" Chopper cried, while running around in circles.

"No wait! Look at that!" Franky yelled.

He pointed right towards the clouds beneath the road, a couple of miles away. They could see a big purple orb coming out of the clouds.

"Wh-What is that!?" Nami asked.

The purple orb then faded, vanishing every single surrounding it touched, including the clouds. "What just happened!? That looked like some sort of explosion!" Usopp yelled.

"No... it wasn't an explosion. It looked more like an implosion." Captain Falcon said. "I only know one person that could do something like that... where is Luffy!?"

Before they knew it, something was falling from the sky. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" It was Luffy, holding on to a seat on the Falcon Flyer, which was falling straight down at the Strawhat crew and Captain Falcon.

"YAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Everyones eyes, except for Robin and Captain Falcon, popped out of their heads as the Falcon Flyer was about to crush them. Captain Falcon quickly gets out the remote control for the Falcon Flyer and pushes a button that immediately turns on the Falcon Flyer, making it to stop in midair and then float gently on the road.

"Luffy!" Nami rushes inside the Falcon Flyer and sees Luffy, almost unconcious. "Luffy, get up!" Nami yelled as Luffy suddenly sits up.

"Whoa! That was crazy! I thought I was dead!" Luffy said while panting.

"Luffy, where did you just come from?" Nami asked.

"Nami! You wouldn't believe what just happened! Where are the others?" Luffy quickly gets out of the Falcon Flyer and walks. "Chopper! Usopp!"

"Luffy!" Usopp and Chopper rushes to Luffy's side. "Luffy, what happened to you?"

"You won't believe this! I just fought with this guy, that has a glass skull, and you can see his brain!" Luffy yelled, which shocked Usopp.

"You saw him too! I saw him, creeping out Black Shadow. He was so scary." Chopper whimpered.

"Yeah, I know... wait a minute. Chopper, you are safe!" Luffy said, just barely noticing that Chopper was rescued. "Oh, Usopp. You are here too." Luffy said while also noticing Usopp.

Usopp narrowed his eyes. "You just realized that?"

"Yeah, why?" Luffy asked.

"Nevermind." Usopp said.

Luffy then looked at his right and left, noticing that somebody was missing. "Oi, where did Sogeking go?"

Usopp flinched as Chopper began to wonder that too. "Yeah, where did Sogeking go? I want to thank him for rescuing me." Chopper said.

"Ah.. um.. he left." Usopp said. "He said that his work here is done and is off to help more people in need."

"Aww... he could have hanged out here a little while longer." Luffy whined.

"But.. you have been hanging out with him this whole time." Franky said to himself.

Captain Falcon then walks up to Luffy. "Luffy, what happened to the person you faced with?"

"Hm? Well... he was be burned alive while in a pool of lava and then did this BIG orb thingy that sends me back here, I think." Luffy said while tilting his head.

"Oh good. Then it is save to say that he wont be showing up for quite some time." Captain Falcon said while looking up in the sky, which was night time.

Sanji then started to regain conscious. "Ohh... what happened?" Sanji asked. He then noticed he was on Franky's shoulder. "Let go of me!" Sanji gets off of Franky and lands on his feet.

"You're welcome." Franky snarled as Sanji then noticed Nami and Robin.

"Nami-swan! Robin-chwan!" Sanji yelled happily as he was tapdancing with joy to them. "I just had the most beautiful dream where I was saving you both from danger!"

"Uh-huh... couldn't care less right now." Nami said. Sanji seemed to have not paid attention or just simply cared when she said that as he was still happy. "Anyway... now that this whole stupid situation is over, can we now go find the heart so we can get out of here?"

"Ah, yes." Captain Falcon said. "The heart you require to move to your next location. Do not worry, I am sure it is around here somewhere."

"Hmm? Look, isn't that the police force?" Robin asked as the internova police force vehicle, with their sirens on, drove right up to them. Sanji's eyes turned into hearts as he saw Jody coming out her vehicle. She rushed to Captain Falcon along with John, who was right behind her.

"Captain, are you alright?" Jody asked.

"Yes, Jody. We are alright. Not to mention that Usopp defeated Black Shadow and destroyed his bomb as well." Captain Falcon said.

"Wha!? Usopp did that!?" Luffy asked as he and Chopper looked at him in surprise.

"Um... yeah! I actually did. I defeated Black Shadow." Usopp said, telling the truth this time.

"COOL!" Luffy and Chopper said at the same time as sparks of joy were around their eyes.

"Anyway, Jody. We would like to continue the search for the heart, if it isn't too much trouble." Captain Falcon said.

"About that... back at the base, it showed that it was at Black Shadow's lair an hour ago." This shocked everyone, including Captain Falcon.

"How is that possible? It showed it was here in town, didn't it?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, but then when you guys left, it showed that it was in our base, and it wasn't." John said.

"How odd... maybe it has the mobility to move on its own. Let me get my tracker from the Blue Falcon, and see if it works." Captain Falcon said as he walks to his vehicle. "Let's see. I always place it near the engine." Captain Falcon opens the engine hatch and was surprised to see what was inside. "Hello, what do we have here?"

Captain Falcon pulls out something from the engine, and shows it to everyone else, which shocked them completely.

"You gotta be kidding, right?" Franky asked.

"Can it be in such an easy place to find?" Zoro asked.

Captain Falcon was holding the 4th Mystery heart. It was brown shaped heart, and around it contained an emblem of a falcon spreading it's wings. "Of course! Now I remember!" Captain Falcon began to say. "Master Hand asked me to hide this heart in a place nobody would find. I placed it inside the Blue Falcon so I would never lose it. And I also placed a device on it that so it cannot be scanned during a present time. It must have been so long, that I have forgotten it's whereabouts. Ha ha ha ha!"

KAPOW, SMACK, BANG, BOOM!!!

"YOU STUPID RACER!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Nami said, with her eyes glowing red and vapor coming out of her body, already hitting Captain Falcon on the head four times. Captain Falcon was once again face-first on the floor while on his knees, with multiple bumps going through his helmet. Nami could have inflicted more damage, but was being held back by Zoro, Sanji, and Franky.

Usopp and Chopper were holding eachother in fear, while Jody and John took a couple steps back away from Nami. Luffy acted like nothing happened and walks up to the heart Captain Falcon dropped and picks it up. "Yosh! We have found our 4th Mystery heart! Let's celebrate by eating tons of meat!"

"Okay!" Usopp and Chopper quickly agreed, leaving everyone else, including the angry Nami, alone.

**Meanwhile...**

Back at the unknown world, where the Mysterious people, including Dimentio, Where around the same round table just like last time. "Well then, Dimentio. What do you have to report?" MPNo. 1 asked.

"As surprising as it sounds, it seems that we have been receiving several declines from other planets. They seem to think that we are making some sort of joke. Ah ha ha ha! I find that so humorous, like a humanoid squid losing all of his hair at once." Dimentio said joyfully.

"What is so dang funny about it!?" MPNo. 2 asked cruelly. "I dont see no reason to laugh about this! In fact, I dont see any reason why should we even gather some second-rated villains in the first place. I alone, took over a world with no hesitation whatsoever and this new one wont be any different."

"Oh, but there is a difference, ???." MPNo. 5 said. "Milleniums ago, worlds were born into great things. This one, however, is taking it's time to form perfectly. I cannot wait until I make some valuable research on it."

"A world is simply a territory." MPNo. 3 said. "What matters are the creatures living on it. If they do not pass my expectations, they have no need to live."

"Heh, I like the way you think, ???." MPNo. 6 said. "If they turn out to be some weaklings, then it would be alright to just kill them nice and slow. Just like I did in the good ol' days."

"Tsk... you are so foolish. Why kill someone if you can just have somebody else do it for you instead?" MPNo. 2 asked. "Speaking of foolish looking people, where is, ??? (MPNo.4)?

"He is with a client. Apparently, he found a liking into helping out this client, since he, or 'it' if you might say, has a dislike for other species as well." MPNo. 1 said.

Yojimbo then entered the room and walked up to Dimentio. "Oh, hello my good friend. How are you?" Dimentio asked, kindly.

"..."

"Oh, you don't say. My, how fortunate for them." Dimentio said as he faces his group. "It appears our joyful group of pirates have already found the 4th heart."

"What!? They are still alive!? How long are they intending to go on with this!?" MPNo. 2 asked.

"It appears that they are quite organized these primitive pirates. It would be quite a surprise if they did get all the hearts." MPNo. 3 said.

"Who cares about that!?" MPNo. 2 asked as he faces at MPNo. 1. "Why dont we just kill them now, so they dont get to be such a bother later?"

"There is no need for such tasks." MPNo. 1 said as he got up from his chair. "It appears that the next location of the next heart is right where ??? (MPNo. 4) is. He will take care of the pirates." MPNo. 1 then walks up to the staind-glass window, and looks through it to see the black star in the sky. He then faced back at his group with his arms spreaded. "Pirates or no pirates, the time for the new and permanent era will soon be at hand."

**Meanwhile...**

We are in a vast and green forest and just outside of it lies some campers. We are back in the Pokemon world, where Ash and Pikachu were camping on the plains, along with two other people.

"Hey Brock, is lunch almost ready?" Ash asked as he was talking to a guy with dark spiky hair and dark green vest and pants.

"Just a minute, Ash. I'm almost done." said the spikey haired guy known as Brock, putting some spices in a bowl with food.

"Mmmm... that smells good, Brock. I cant wait to have a taste." said a girl with Ash and Brock. She has long blue hair, light reddish skirt, a dark colored blouse, a watch with a monitor around her wrist and has a white beanie on her head with a pink colored pokeball figure in front of it.

"Wow, Pikachu. It's fine day for a picnic, don't you agree?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu." Pikachu replied happily.

"I wonder how Luffy and the others are doing? I hope they made it to their world in one piece." Ash said, looking up in the bright and clear sky, as it was cleary day time in his world.

"Ash, food is ready!" the long blue haired girl said as a Piplup was eating it's pokemon food.

"I'll be right there, Dawn." Ash said as he is getting up. "Come on, Pikachu." Ash said as he walks towards his friends.

"Pika." Pikachu said as he was about to follow Ash. Pikachu's ears then perked up, hearing something crash in the forest. Pikachu turned around and faced where that crash came from. Pikachu seemed to be the only one who heard, since nobody else seemed to have notice anything. Pikachu then decided to go in the forest and see what was the source of that crash. It ran through a couple of bushes and trees until he finally found the source.

"Pika..." Pikachu saw none other than Bowser, who was dazed after suffering such a crash landing.

"Ohh, my head. For now on, I will stay clear from any holes." Bowser said while getting up.

"Pikachu!"

"Huh?" Bowser looks behind his shoulder and sees Pikachu. "Oh, it's you again. Am I back in the pokemon world already?"

"Pika." Pikachu said while nodding it's head.

"Great, now I can finish off what I have started. Where is Straw hat?" Bowser asked.

"Pika, Pikachu."

"What!? They already left a couple days ago!? Man... why cant they just stay still?" Bowser asked while folding his arms. "Bah... I guess it doesn't matter. I can still catch up to them using this remote." Bowser takes out his remote that allows to go to other worlds, which was still broken.

"Pika?"

"How does it work? Well, it used to be by just pressing a button, but now it doesn't to seem to work as before." Bowser pushing all the buttons. "Wait a minute, I got it! Hey, you little rat, why don't you use your stupid electric shock to power this thing up?"

"Pika?" Pikachu got a little offended by being called a rat as electric were coming out of his red cheeks.

"Yeah, that's it! Power it up!" Bowser said, facing the remote towards Pikachu.

"PIKA AAA ACH UUU UUU UUU UUU UUU UUU UUU!!!!!" Pikachu did a powerful electric shock, not only powering up the remote, but also shocking Bowser, almost burning him to a crisp.

Bowser let out a puff of smoke out of his mouth before angrily looking at Pikachu. "Why you little rat! I am going to devour you!"

Before Bowser and Pikachu could engage into battle, they could hear an odd sound. "Huh?" Bowser turns around to see a swarm of Beedrills, popping out of nowhere. "WAAAAHHHH!!!" Bowser then started to run for his life as the Beedrills started to chase him mercilessly. Pikachu, on the other hand, just stood there as the Beedrills flew past it. Pikachu waved happily to Bowser as he left in a hurry away from the Beedrills.

"Pikachu, where are you?" Ash asked from afar.

"Pika!" Pikachu responded as he went back to his owner.

Bowser continued to run until he almost fell into a lake. "Wait a minute! What am I doing!?" Bowser turns around and faces the Beedrills. "COME GET SOME!" Bowser took a deep breath and was about to breath out a stream of fire, but the Beedrills were quick and stung him, causing him to choke on his own fire. "GAAHH!!" The Beedrills continued to sting him until he finally falls into the lake. After he did, his remote quickly opens up a portal sucks him in, and disappeared.

**Meanwhile...**

Back at Mute City, it was already midnight, with a few people walking around the streets. The most noticeable ones were the three humanoids walking together. The Wolf and Chameleon humanoid back at the bar where they had an argument with Luffy and Nami and the panther humanoid, who had an argument with Sanji. "So, what do we do now?" the chameleon humanoid asked.

"Not much right now. I prefer not to go back to the Lylat system, due to that pup flying around." the wolf humanoid snarled.

"Oh Krystal... why did you had to leave..." the panther humanoid said sadly.

"Bah... come on. Let's get out of this dump." They walked past a store with a TV behind a window, that was showing the news.

"Just earlier today, The high known criminal 'Black Shadow' has been stopped by the great efforts of Captain Falcon and another captain of a pirate crew from another planet." said a local reporter in the TV.

"Pirate crew?" the wolf humanoid stopped and went back to look at the TV.

"It is unknown who these pirates are, but we managed to get a little information from their leader. Here is a clip that was taken earlier today." The TV then shows a reporter walking up to Luffy, who was eating ton of meat. "Sir, you and your crew has saved Mute City, what do you have to say?"

"I LIKE MEAT!" Luffy responded as he ate more meat.

The TV then showed the reporter in present time. "Well, whoever they may be, they will be remembered for their heroism. Now in other news..."

The wolf humanoid then smirked as his companions walked up to him. "It looks like the boy has been busy. To think that a kid with such determination could go only that far. But taking down a well known criminal is a little too much..."

"So, what is the plan?" the chameleon humanoid asked.

"Heh heh heh... we found ourselves a new target. It is about time that I settle things with that boy. Ha ha ha ha ha!" The humanoid wolf said, better known as one of the biggest criminals in the Lylat system- Wolf O' Donnel.

"About time. I was bored by messing with a bunch of weaklings." the chameleon humanoid said, better known as the merciless being- Leon Powalski.

"Such ridiculous ambitions you two have. I pity myself just being with you two." the panther humanoid said, better known as quite the ladies man- Panther Caruso.

They then continued their walk through the streets. This trio is the most dangerous team in the Lylat system. They are known as 'Starwolf'.

**8 hours later...**

It was already sunrise, as the Strawhat crew were at the bus station, saying their goodbyes to Captain Falcon, Jody, and John. "Are you sure you want to leave now? The next F-Zero grand prix is about to start in a week. You can stay and watch me race against the other competitors."

"Really!?" Luffy asked. "That sounds gre-"

"No thank you. We must leave now." Nami interrupted, causing Luffy to whine.

"That's too bad. Anyway, I wish you and your crew luck for gathering the rest of the hearts." Captain Falcon said.

"Thanks, Captain Falcon." Luffy said as he shook Falcon's hand in gratitude.

"Will we ever see you again, Mr. Falcon?" Chopper asked.

"Why of course, Chopper." Captain Falcon replied. "I am sure that our paths will cross again someday. And Usopp, you take care of your friends."

"Yes sir! I won't let you down." Usopp said, saluting like some soldier.

"Jody-swan! I will never forget your beautiful appearance!" Sanji said while tapdancing in joy.

"Um... thank you?" Jody said, a little creeped out.

"Why can't this guy get his own girl?" John scoffed.

"What an idiot." Zoro said.

"All aboard to Port town!" said the bus driver as everyone started to get in. The Strawhat crew got inside as Luffy, Usopp and Chopper peered their heads out of an open window.

"Bye, Captain Falcon!" Luffy said as the bus started to head back to port town. Captain Falcon smirked and quickly faces Jody and John.

"Well, I'm off. I will now return to my vacation. I'll see you two later!" Captain Falcon quickly gets on his blue falcon and drives away the same direction the bus went.

"Vacation, huh? He still believes that?" John asked.

"Leave him be, John." Jody said. "Let's get back to work."

"Yes ma'am." John replied as he follows Jody back to base.

To make a long story short, The Strawhat crew made it back to Port town and stepped out of the bus they were on. "Well, we finally are going to get out of here." Franky said while walking to the docks.

"I am so relieved. I just cant stand to be here any longer." Nami said.

"Hey, there is Douglas. Douglas!" Luffy said as he rushes to Douglas, who was in the same fishing as before.

"Hmm? Oh, hello again. Back so soon?" Douglas asked.

"How in the world did he get back here before us?" Zoro asked.

"You guys have turned out to be quite the popular folks. You were all over the news last night." Douglas said while getting up from his fishing spot.

"Hey, what happened to you? Your head looks a bit swollen." Chopper said, noticing multiple bumps on Douglas' head.

"Oh, that was from a small incident. It was no big deal." Douglas said.

"No big deal!?" Nami yelled all of a sudden, but quickly cooled down.

"Well, anyway... thanks for watching the ship for us. We will be heading back now." Luffy said as he and his crew got on their ship.

"You ready, Luffy?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Luffy said. He went in front of the ship and raised the 4th Mystery heart up in the air. "MYSTERY DOOR, OPEN! The heart then let out an brown beam in front of Luffy. The beam then spreaded out in five direction as a portal was formed in between the rays. The portal then was replaced by the humongous double door with 5 empty slots shaped as hearts, while one of them was filled with red energy, and the other filled with green energy, and the last one filled with orange energy. The heart then shot another brown beam at the slot under the orange heart, filling it up with brown energy which made the door open, and an image of another planet was shown inside.

"Alright, now let's get going!" Luffy said, unaware that a laser beam was heading right at him from behind.

"Luffy!" Zoro quickly intercepts and cuts the beam in two, sending them flying down to the water.

"Wh-Where did that come from!?" Usopp asked.

"Up there!" Robin pointed and saw three flying aircrafts passing right by, which Douglas recognized instantly.

"Starwolf! Luffy! Hurry and get out of here!" Douglas yelled as the anchors of the Thousand Sunny unanchored and began to go to the door as fast as it could.

"What are those things!? Nami asked.

Luffy squinted his eyes and could see somebody inside the aircraft. "AH! It's the Cyclops guy!"

"What!?" Nami yelled.

"Hey, boy. Long time no see." Wolf said through a speaker of his aircraft known as the wolfen. "You didn't think I let you out of my sight that easily, did you!?"

"Who is that guy?" Franky asked.

"No time to explain! Sanji, get us out of here!" Nami yelled.

"Okay!" Sanji said while manuevering the helm, taking the Thousand Sunny closer to the door.

"Leave them to me, guys. I'll make sure that they don't get away." Wolf said as the front of his Wolfen started to form a beam.

"He is going to shoot at us!" Usopp yelled while Chopper was hiding in fear.

"Damn!" Franky loads something in his left arm and aims it towards the Wolfen. "FRANKY FIREWORKS!" Franky fires something at the wolfen and exploded at half way, creating multiple fireworks.

"Grr!" Wolf couldn't control his Wolfen while it charging up a blast, so he cancelled it and tried to fly away from the fireworks. Meanwhile, Panther saw somebody familiar on the ship.

"YOU!" Panther immediately recognizes Sanji and dives his Wolfen towards him.

"Huh... YOU!" Sanji noticed Panther and quickly jumps right towards him, kicking his Wolfen to unbalance it. Panther had no choice but to fly up as the Thousand Sunny was now halfway through the door.

"Phew... we are going to make it." Usopp said while his back on a wooden wall. Luffy took one last look at Wolf, who took one last look back at him before the door closed, and disappearing into thin air.

"Drats! They are gone!" Leon said.

"Not to worry... we'll meet them again someday." Wolf said as he smirked. "Ha ha.. we'll definitely meet them again someday! Let's go!" Wolf ordered as he and his men flew right out to orbit.

Douglas stood there, with his arms folded. "Luffy, do be careful out there." Douglas said, not noticing that his fishing rod caught a fish for once.

**Meanwhile...**

The Thousand Sunny was right back into the streams of light, heading to it's next world. Luffy was still looking back, knowing that he made a rivalry with Wolf.

"Luffy..." Nami began to say. "I know you wanted to take care of him back in the bar, but we just don't have the time to.."

"Don't worry, Nami." Luffy said. "We will see them again."

Nami blinked as Sanji could then see something ahead. "Oi, I think I see the next world!"

"Already? How quick." Robin commented.

Luffy quickly gets in front of the ship, eagerly awaiting to get to the next world. "Yosh! World number 5 here we come!" Luffy yelled excitedly as the ship went inside the image.

A bright light blinded them for a couple of seconds after getting inside. The light dimmed down as the Strawhats could see.. nothing but a dense fog.

"Is this the next world?" Luffy asked.

"It is. It's only foggy." Nami said.

"I wonder what's here." Sanji said as the Thousand Sunny ventured through the fog. Unaware to them that there was a blue firefly of some sort behind them.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

There you have it. Now I told you before, but I am going to say it again. I have a big test on Wednesday, so don't expect any updates before then. Now that I cleared that, It is time to play our favorite game, 'GUESS THAT ARC!'. I already shown you a glimpse of the next arc, so don't say I didn't give you any hints. Good luck and I'll see you guys later! Ciao!


	52. Metroid Pt 1

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! I am back ready to start with the next arc! I think I did somewhat good on my important test. Lets just hope that I passed. Anyway, it is now time to reveal the next awaited arc. The next arc is...

* * *

And so the journey continues. Deathborn sacrificed his own life to eliminate Luffy from existence, but the only thing he did was to transport him back to Mute city, due to his device being not fully functional. It also turns out that Falcon had the 4th Mystery heart in his Blue Falcon, which did not amuse Nami at all. Before the Strawhat crew could leave to the next world, they were attacked by a deadly trio known as Starwolf. The Strawhat crew managed to get away at a nick of time, leaving the battle with Starwolf unsettled. The Strawhat crew immediately got to the next world, but there is no clue on where they are yet. What kind of creatures does this world have?

Chapter 52: A mysterious attacker, the world where light shines upon us

The Thousand Sunny was continue to drift along the waters, trying to get out of the fog that surrounds it, but to no avail. Everyone else didn't seem to mind as much as most of them were being relaxed, while Nami was trying to figure out where this fog came from. Sanji was maneuvering the Thousand Sunny straight forward, even though he couldn't see anything in front of him. The others were on the lawn deck, doing their usual things.

"It is true, I have heard the whole story from him." Usopp said while folding his arms and having a grin on his face. He was talking to Luffy and Chopper, who were sitting down on the lawn deck, hearing Usopp's story on how Sogeking defeated Black Shadow. "Are you guys interested on how Sogeking defeated Black Shadow before I did?"

"Yeah, tell us!" Luffy and Chopper yelled, filled with pure enjoyment while awaiting anxiously on Usopp's story.

"Ho ho! Very well then. I will tell you Sogeking's amazing story exactly as he told me." Usopp said before he got a serious and determined look on his face. "He went inside the dreadful lair that belonged to Black Shadow. He flawlessly defeated over 8000 of Black Shadow's men before he could get to Black Shadow himself."

"Oooooh!!" Luffy and Chopper cried out at the same time.

"He dramatically enters Black Shadow's room, and saw Black Shadow trying to kill Chopper." Usopp continued as Chopper tried not to remember that event. "Sogeking was about to go down the long spiraled staircase, but was unaware on what Black Shadow had in mind for him. Just before Sogeking could go down the stairs, a HUGE invisible man over 800 pounds pushed Sogeking forward, causing him to tumble down the stairs to make it look like some sort of idiotic accident!"

"Oh! So that's why Sogeking fell down the stairs like that." Chopper said, "I thought he might have accidentally tripped on his mantle, but I guess I was wrong.

"Anyway..." Usopp continued, "Sogeking quickly gets up after he tumbled down the stairs, and quickly dashes right through Black Shadow, and grabs the cage Chopper was in, and made a run for it! Sogeking manages to grab the keys to the cage from Black Shadow, and quickly frees Chopper, and puts him to safety as he ordered Chopper to go down the elevator."

"I didn't like going down that elevator; it wasn't safe." Chopper added.

"Now here is the part where Sogeking gets very heroic." Usopp said before going on with his story. "After Chopper got away, Sogeking stood tall as Black Shadow growled at him angrily like some rabid bull dog. 'I am going to kill you!' he barked, 'I cannot stand seeing such a person as handsome and powerful as you are!'. Sogeking simply laughed and said 'I am not afraid of the likes of you, because people who are the servants of the cruel darkness never wins against the people who stands for justice!'. 'I will show you justice, you swine!' Black Shadow yelled as he lunged at Sogeking and repeatedly punches him in the face!"

"Oh no!" Luffy and Chopper cried out in worry.

"But fear not!" Usopp exclaimed, "The punches that were delivered to Sogeking did not even make him flinch, as it didn't hurt him at all."

"Wow!" Luffy and Chopper yelled excitedly.

"Sogeking simply yawned as Black Shadow was starting to get tired on punching Sogeking's face." Usopp said, "Sogeking then took the opportune moment to grab Black Shadow's wrist, and use his incredible strength to squeeze it effortlessly. 'Ahhhh! Your incredible strength is making me fall on my knees!' Black Shadow cried as he was forced to get on his knees. Not to mention that he started to cry like a little girl and begged for mercy. Sogeking then stopped squeezing Black Shadow's wrist, and then lifts him up over his head with both hands. Sogeking spun Black Shadow in circles, causing Black Shadow to get all dizzy. 'It is time that were you sent flying, you heathen!' Sogeking yelled as he threw Black Shadow into a monitor, shattering it to pieces."

"Wow, I didn't know that Sogeking had super strength." Luffy said, clearly surprised.

"Of course he has super strength." Usopp said, "Anyway, Sogeking then added a final blow by sending his famous Firebird star right into Black Shadow, taking him down! 'GUAAAAAHHH!!" Black Shadow cried as a big explosion occurred afterwards. Sogeking quickly flies out of the lair in a heroic fashion and took one last look at the lair before using his teleporter device to transport himself to whoever is in dire need of help."

"Yaaaaayy!" Luffy and Chopper yelled excitedly as they clapped with joy.

"But it wasn't over." Usopp said with a stern tone, "Black Shadow somehow survived, and intended to blow up the galaxy with his bomb of his by crashing into me. Of course, It was no trouble beating him as well as I simply stopped him by summoning a great god that sended Black Shadow right out of orbit and defeating him for good."

"Hurraaaaayy for Usopp!" Luffy and Chopper said as Usopp laughs while being very proud of himself.

"Man Usopp, I never knew you had it in you. You are really cool." Luffy said, doing his usual happy grin.

"Ha ha ha! I know I am. I was born cool in the first place. Ha ha ha ha!" Usopp laughed as Luffy and Chopper continued to praise him. Franky overheard the conversation and could only tilt his head in confusion.

"Okay, I know he made up the Sogeking part, but it is still hard to believe that somebody like Longnose to actually beat such a big villain." Franky said while scratching his head.

"But he did." Zoro said, as he was right next to Franky, but was sitting on the lawn deck, trying to take a nap. "Now that I have seen Usopp doing something like that, I now believe that just about anything could happen to us."

"Heh... I just wish we can get out of this fog already. It's bumming me out." Franky said as he started to walk away. Zoro then started to snore as he was now clearly asleep. Meanwhile, Nami was still trying to figure out how long the irritating fog will last.

"We have been here for hours and this fog is still here. I am getting sick of this." Nami said irritatingly.

"Don't worry about it, Nami-san." Sanji said, "I am sure you will come up with a great idea that get us out of this place."

"I know that, it's just that it is odd that this fog would be this dense." Nami said, "It's like weather that nobody has ever experienced before."

"We are in another world, Orange sis." Franky said while walking up to Sanji and Nami. "Besides, what could be here that is more freakier than the other things we have seen in the last worlds we been on so far?"

"Huh... you do have a point there." Nami said as she continues to try and look through the fog, "But still... there is something about this atmosphere that worries me."

Another hour has gone by and still nothing was different. Everyone was doing the same thing, except for Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper, who starting to re-enact the battle scene between Sogeking and Black Shadow, but that is not important right now. Robin was on her beach chair, reading a book as she usual does.

"Hmm?" Something has just flew in front of her vision. It turned out to be some sort of blue firefly, as it flew around the Thousand Sunny.

"I am going to get you!" Luffy yelled evilly as he pretending to be Black Shadow while chasing Chopper all over the deck.

"No! Get away!" Chopper laughed as he was running away. He then accidentally tripped and fell on the lawn deck. "Ohh... huh?" Chopper noticed the blue firefly, gently touching Chopper's nose before flying away. "Hey! That is a weird looking firefly."

"Wow! Let's catch it!" Luffy said excitedly as he already was holding a butterfly net, and started to chase the firefly while flailing at it.

"Luffy! There is another one over here too!" Chopper said while pointing at another blue firefly that was above Zoro's head.

"Wait a minute, Chopper! I'll go get my net and help!" Usopp said as he quickly gets inside his men quarters and comes out with his butterfly net.

While those three were trying to catch the blue fireflies, Nami was getting more irritated by the second. "This fog is now completely getting on my last nerve..." Nami then angrily looks at the happy trio, "Luffy! Can you stay quiet just for one second!? I am trying to figure out how to get out of this fog!"

"Nami! Come help us catch these fireflies!" Luffy said while flailing his butterfly net, "These things are so cool!"

"Oi, Luffy! There are some coming from over there!" Usopp said while pointing to three more blue fireflies coming out of nowhere.

"Get it, Usopp!" Luffy yelled.

"Yosh! Here I go!" Usopp said confidently while charging at a blue firefly. "HIYAAA!" Usopp leaps to the blue firefly and lowers his net on it, but it seemed to have went right through it. "Huh? I missed? That's odd... I thought I had it."

"You missed it!? Hurry up and try again!" Luffy said excitedly as he went to help out.

"Fireflies... I don't see anything interesting about these fireflies." Nami said as she was about to walk away, until she saw another blue firefly in front of her. "What is with these fireflies? They are all over the place."

"There is some over here too." Sanji said, noticing some fireflies in front of his view as well. Little by little, more of these blue fireflies started to show up. Some of them started to fly around Zoro's head, waking him up.

"Eh? What is going on?" Zoro said as he rubs his eyes tiredly.

Luffy was swinging his butterfly right at all the fireflies in front of him, but his net just keeps going right through them. "Hmm? Is this thing broken?" Luffy asked as he was scratching his head in confusion.

Before they all knew it, the Thousand Sunny was completely covered with tons of blue fireflies.

"O-Oi... there is something really fishy about all these fireflies. I have a bad feeling about this." Usopp said while trembling in fear.

"These aren't fireflies..." Robin said while standing up.

"Huh? What do you mean, Robin?" Nami asked.

"Just look." Robin waves her hand at a blue firefly, and it went right through it. "You can usually touch a firefly, no matter how small they are. But these however, you can't feel them at all. Not to mention they are still glowing. Fireflies usually don't light their tales for such a long time."

Chopper gulped as walked backwards and ended up next to the frightened Usopp. "So... if they aren't fireflies, then what are they?"

"This is kinda weird, bro." Franky said, "Something like this could mean only trouble."

"Hey, if there not fireflies, then how about we just cook them up and see how they taste like?" Luffy asked.

This caused all of those blue firefly looking creatures to stop, freaking out Usopp and Chopper.

"Luffy! Why did you have to go and say that!? Now they are on to us!" Usopp yelled angrily.

"Luffy, I think Usopp is right for once." Nami said worryingly, "Maybe these things have a mind of their own and can understand what we are talking about. I normally wouldn't believe this myself, but after seeing many weird things in my life, I now do!"

"Oh, Nami. You always think of silly things." Luffy said, causing Nami to get angry at him, "There is no way that these things have a mind of their own. They are food and nothing else."

The fireflies then slowly started to gather in the center of the deck. "Oh no! Oh no! They are going to do something!" Usopp cried while holding Chopper in fear.

"Cool! What are they gonna do?" Luffy asked while staring at the gathering fireflies. Luffy's happy expression slowly faded as more fireflies started to gather more quickly than before. "Umm... I don't think this might be a good thing."

"Thanks for clearing that out for all of us, Einstien!" Usopp barked sarcastically.

The fireflies then appeared to have combined into one big looking blue light. This caused almost everyone to back away and for Zoro to immediately stand up and puts his swords back around his waist. "I sense something big in there. Get ready for anything!"

The light then formed into some sort of creature. It appears that it was wearing a dark blue armor that covered its entire body with a dark blueish aura surrounding it, a light and thin blueish visor, and has a dark looking midsized cannon for a right arm. The creature levitated a couple of inches from the ground as everybody had a shocked look on their faces.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!! IT'S A MONSTER!!" Usopp cried out in great fear. The creature slowly looked at it's surroundings, seeing the Strawhat crew, who were looking back at it.

"Wha-What is that thing!? Some sort of alien?" Nami asked as Sanji stops maneuvering the Thousand Sunny, and went to where the commotion is.

"Oi, what is going-What the!?" Sanji cried out as he saw the dark blue creature in the middle of the lawn deck.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-What do you think it wants?" Chopper asked while covering his eyes with his hooves.

"Don't make a sound!" Usopp hissed quietly, "It may not attack if you don't make any sudden moves. Just stay quiet and it might go away in peace..."

The dark blue creature noticed Usopp and Chopper, being the only ones who were shaking in fear. Usopp and Chopper stayed at a petrified state while the creature looked at them. The creature then raised it right arm cannon at them.

"YYYAAAHHHHHHH!! IT'S GOING TO SHOOT AT US!!" Usopp and Chopper cried out at the same time.

"Oi, stop it!" Luffy yelled angrily as he then charged at the dark creature. "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy stretches his arm towards the dark creature and punches it in the face. "AAHHHH!" Luffy suddenly felt huge recoil damage just by hitting it as he landed on his rear while holding his wrist in pain. The dark creature regained it's balance, and then shoots a small light blueish blast at Luffy, sending him flying right back into a wall, and then landing hard on the lawn floor.

"LUFFY!" Zoro yelled as he charged at the dark creature while unsheathing his swords. Zoro swung one of his swords at the creature, who blocked it with it's left arm. "Geh!" Zoro felt weak all of a sudden as it caused him to lower his guard, giving the creature a chance to kick him in the gut, sending him flying right next to the semi-unconscious Luffy. The creature aimed it's cannon at both of them, but suddenly saw Usopp aiming at it with his slingshot.

"HISSATSU KATAKI BOSHI!" Usopp fires an exploding pellet at the creature, but it seemed to have disintegrated just as it got close to it. "Wh-What!?" the creature then aimed at Usopp and Chopper and fired another small blast, But Usopp dodged by grabbing Chopper and leaping out of the way as the blast made a small burn mark on the floor.

"OI! DONT ATTACK MY SHIP!" Franky yelled angrily as he removed the skin off of his right arm and jumped down to the creature. "STRONG HAMMER!" Franky swings his steel fist down, but the dark creature levitated out of the way as Franky hit the lawn deck instead. The dark creature then levitated beside Franky and swung it's arm cannon up across Franky's chin. "GUOH!" Franky went flying up for a couple of seconds before he went back down to the lawn floor. Before he could crash, the dark creature swung it's arm cannon horizontally, sending him flying right into Luffy and Zoro, crashing hard into them.

"Wha... What is going on!? Why are you guys on the ground!? Get up and fight it!" Nami yelled nervously.

The dark creature then turned it's head towards Nami, who got frightened just be looked at.

"Wait! What are you intending to do!?" Nami asked nervously as the dark creature then aimed it's arm cannon at her.

"Tsk..." Robin quickly crosses her limbs. "CUATRO FLEUR!" Hands grew out of the dark creature's body. "AAHHH!!" Robin cried out all of a sudden as the hands around the dark creature quickly burned into blue flames, almost causing Robin to be out cold as she landed on her hands and knees in pain.

"Robin-chan!" Sanji cried out as he then looked at the dark creature furiously, "DAMN YOU!" Sanji jumps high up and does multiple front flips while being curled into a ball in midair. "CONCASSE!" Sanji goes down to the dark creature and lowers his heel down at the dark creature's head. "Grrr..." Surprisingly, this caused more damage to Sanji then it did to the dark creature as he fell down to the lawn floor in pain. The dark creature shakes it's head before it kicked Sanji up from the ground. "AHH!" Sanji cried in pain as he then received an uppercut across the jaw, and then a thrust to the gut by the dark creature's arm cannon, sending Sanji flying straight back into a wooden wall, almost going through it.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami cried as she then noticed the dark creature was once again staring at her. Before the dark creature could do anything else, it looked behind his shoulder to see Luffy, who was barely trying to stand while holding his injured gut.

"I won't let you beat us...! I am going to kick your ass for what you have done!" Luffy yelled angrily while panting heavily.

The dark creature didnt seem to care as it then faced towards Luffy completely then aimed its arm cannon at him. They both stood still, not making any moves. The dark creature was about to attack, until it looked to it's left.

"Huh?" Luffy had a confused expression as the dark creature lowered it's arm cannon down while still looking at it's left. It then looked back at Luffy for a couple of seconds before it jumped in the air and did multiple front flips while being curled into a ball. It then literally turns into a big dark blueish ball as it then went flying out of Luffy's view. "Whoa..."

"I-Is it over?" Chopper asked while uncovering his eyes in fear. Everyone else started to groggily get up, except for Sanji for receiving the bigger beating. Nami fumed and walked down the stairs to confront her crew.

"What the hell was that just now!?" Nami yelled, "Just one or two hits and you guys are already down! What gives!?"

"You wouldn't be questioning us if you actually did something to it! I felt like I was punching a pool of acid!" Franky yelled as he was rubbing his chin in pain.

"Y-Yeah..." Zoro said groggily, "Whatever that thing was, it has a hazardous from head to toe. I couldn't focus properly even just by being close to it."

"Not to mention that my explosives disintegrated just before it could touch it." Usopp said nervously.

"It was... probably more than that..." Robin said as she struggles to get up.

"What do you mean, Robin?" Nami asked as Robin manages to stand up.

"That creature has some sort of deadly radiation..." Robin said with a stern look, "I'm afraid... that we may not survive if we encounter it again."

"Oh man... this world is probably the most scariest one we have gone so far." Usopp whimpered, "What if there are more of those things out there!? We can't stay here any longer, we gotta get out of here!!"

"What do you suggest we go!?" Nami asked, "We are stuck in this world until we find the 5th heart!"

"You're the navigator! Lead us out of here!" Usopp yelled.

"I would if this stupid fog would clear up already!" Nami yelled back.

Luffy was still looking at the same direction where that dark creature flew off. "That thing... turned into a ball." Luffy said to himself. "Hmm?" Luffy then noticed that the fog was starting to go thin. "Oi! The fog is starting to clear!"

"Huh?" Nami looked at the direction was looking at and could see that the fog was indeed starting to clear little by little. "Finally. Chopper, heal everyone while I maneuver the ship. We need to be ready..."

"Y-Yeah..." Chopper said as everyone who fought with the dark creature started to head to the infirmary. Chopper got into his heavy point and carries the unconscious Sanji with both of his arms and then heads to the infirmary with everyone else.

Usopp, who didn't get injured by the dark creature, sat on a corner, starting to shake in fear again. "To think I can relax after all what just happened back at the previous world. My I-cant-handle-fighting-another-big-thing-after-defeating-the-previous-big-thing disease is acting up again..." Nami sighs as she maneuvers the ship, trying to forget what happened earlier.

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, everyone who got injured by the dark creature were getting healed by Chopper. Sanji was on the bed, thinking about what just happened.

"I couldn't do anything to help..." Sanji muttered as Chopper finished putting his medicine bottles away.

"Okay, you guys are good to go." Chopper said, "Try not to attack that scary thing again."

"Thanks, Chopper. Don't know what we'll do without you." Luffy said with a happy face.

This caused Chopper to do his happy dance. "You stupid head! I am not happy just because you said that you big meany! MEANY!" Chopper yelled out happily while dancing.

"Okay, now that I am all fixed up, I am going to repair the ship. Later." Franky said as he left the infirmary. Everyone else then left the ship, leaving Chopper and Sanji alone.

"Are you feeling okay, Sanji?" Chopper asked, "If not, I got some medicinal herbs that could do the..."

"No, Chopper. I am okay." Sanji said as he sat up. "Although... that thing hurt Robin-chan, and I couldn't do anything about it."

"She is alright now. You don't have to worry about her anymore." Chopper said.

"It's not that... It's just..." Sanji began to say as Chopper tilted his head in confusion.

"Oi, you guys! Come out here and see this!" Luffy yelled from outside the infirmary, getting Sanji's and Chopper's attention.

"Well, let's go and see what the captain wants us to see." Sanji said all of a sudden, getting up from his bed and going out the infirmary door.

"Okay..." Chopper said as he followed Sanji. As they both got outside, there eyes widened at what they are then seeing. "Whoa! What is that!?"

What the Strawhat crew were looking at appeared to be a very large mountain. But there doesn't seem to be any way to get up there though.

"That is one cool looking mountain!" Luffy yelled happily.

"So are we suppose to go up there or what?" Franky asked.

"It's not like we can. There doesn't seem to be anything that would lead us up there." Nami said.

"Hey, how about that thing?" Zoro said while pointing to something. Just near a small shore, there appears to be a black circular platform that was being held down by some clamps. There was also some sort of monitor next to it.

"I believe that is our way up." Robin said.

"W-Wait a minute. What if that thing is up there!?" Usopp asked nervously.

"We won't know until we go there. Besides, it's not like we have any other choice." Zoro said as he lowers the stairway that leads down to the shore. The Thousand Sunny lowered it's paws down to through the waters, anchoring in place as the Strawhat crew were getting off, except for Franky.

"Oi, Franky! Hurry and get down here." Sanji said.

"Hold up, cook bro. I am almost done here." Franky said as he quickly cleaned and fixed any damages that was caused by the dark creature. Franky then gets off the Thousand Sunny and catches up with his crew, who were looking around the circular platform.

"What do you think this is?" Usopp asked.

"It kinda looks like a pancake." Luffy replied.

"Eh? How does this platform remind you of a pancake?" Usopp asked.

"Because it is round and pancakes are always round." Luffy said as Usopp sighed.

"Who cares what it looks like? What is important right is how does it work?" Nami asked.

"Perhaps this will turn it on." Robin said while walking up to the small monitor next to the platform. She smiled and places her palm on the monitor, which made a hologram of the mountain top to appear in the center of the platform. "It appears I was right afterall."

"Oh, Robin-chwan! You are so good on how to figure out these things!" Sanji said joyfully with a heart on his visible eye.

"So... what do we do now?" Zoro asked.

"Let's touch it!" Luffy said as he extended his finger towards the hologram.

"Wait, Luffy! We don't know what that will...!" Nami yelled before Luffy touched the hologram, which then disappeared.

"Huh?" The clamps on the platform then automatically unattached themselves as the platform started to shake.

"Wh-What is going on!?" Usopp asked. Underneath the platform was a rocket booster that started to light up

BOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOM

"AAA AAA AAA AAH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHHH!!!!!" The platform then went straight up like a rocket, with everyone, except for Robin, to scream for their lives.

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE! AHHHH!!" Usopp cried.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Chopper cried out as the platform reached towards the destination, making a sudden stop. Almost everyone was dazed in fear as Luffy was laughing.

"Hiya ha ha ha ha ha! That was so fun! We must do that again!" Luffy yelled out in excitement.

BAM, KAPOW, SMACK, BANG, POW, KABAM!!!

"DONT TOUCH ANYTHING ELSE AGAIN!!!" Yelled everyone, except for Chopper and Robin, after they hit Luffy on the head.

"S-Sorry..." Luffy said with multiple bumps on his head.

They calmed down and saw what stood before them.

"What is that...?" Chopper asked. What stood before them appeared to be some sort of an abandoned ship. Not a pirate ship, but some intergalactic space ship that was severely damage and was beyond repair.

"Now that looks quite fancy." Franky said while raising his sunglasses for a moment. Luffy took no time to stare at it and quickly looks inside.

"Oooooo! CooooOOOLL!" Luffy said as Usopp and Chopper got inside to look for themselves. There was nothing much but a row of seats and there was also a huge hole on the ship wall that led to outside again.

"Who do you think owns this thing?" Sanji said from looking at the ship outside.

"I think it belonged to them." Zoro said. He looked at a cemetery, with names of people in one big holographic tombstone. Nami shivers at the sight of this.

"You guys come out of that ship! We are moving on now!" Nami yelled, which made Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper to get out of the ship.

"Which way do we go, Miss Navigator?" Robin asked.

"We'll trying going this way." Nami said pointing between some rocky cliffs. The Strawhat crew walked through the cliffs, seeing advanced and unknown machinery. They then entered a cave and at the end lies some kind of blue hexagon door.

"Is this some kind of door?" Franky asked, "How do we open it?"

"Punch it and see what happens." Luffy said. Franky took Luffy's advice and punches the door. The door lost it's blue color before opening completely.

"Wow, Luffy was right." Chopper said as Luffy grins.

"-sighs-... Come on." Nami said as they all entered through the door. The door closed and regained it's blue light once after everybody went through. They walked through a corridor and noticed a broken gate on the floor, but they didn't pay to much attention to that. "EEEK! Bugs!" Nami cried as she saw some strange looking bugs that were kinda big.

"I'll save you, Nami-swan!" Sanji said as he heroically jumps towards the bugs and kicks them dead. "You are now safe my beloved Nami-swan!" Sanji yelled victoriously.

Nobody replied, but instead they continued to move on, almost leaving Sanji behind. "Wait for me!" Sanji said as he caught up with his crew. The corridor got a little narrower as they were passing through spider webs until they have come across another hexagon door. Franky punched it, causing it to open. The Strawhat crew went through it and were now walking out of the cave and into outdoors again. They saw some things like big boxes with red circles in the middle and a huge satellite just outside the cave.

They couldn't do much with those though as they saw more of those hideous bugs on the floor. Zoro cuts them up into pieces before they could venture on as they headed into another hexagon door. Franky sighed and punched the door, causing it to open. They went through it and saw some small gates open. They went underneath a small and short cave that was filled with moths and spider webs until they reached to yet another hexagon door.

"Let me do it this time." Luffy said as he punched the hexagon door, but accidentally broke it in pieces.

"You didn't had to hit it that hard." Franky said as they then reached into a vast and open space. There were a couple of cargo supplies around the floor. They were on a higher platform, so they had to go down. Some jumped down, while others had climbed down. When they all got down, they could see a really big structure from afar to their right. They couldn't tell what it is due to being so high up.

"This place is very big... yet it is very quiet at the same time." Usopp said.

"Hey, I wonder if the ten foot bug eye people are here?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"Oh come on, not that again!" Nami said, "We didn't see anything that looked like ten foot bug eye people back in the previous world, so there are definitely none of those things here in this world."

"I know they are here! I can feel it!" Luffy said with great determination.

"You really want to see these bug eye people, don't you?" Zoro said.

"Yes! It is one of my greatest wishes!" Luffy said.

"Oh, Luffy. You never learn." Usopp said with his head lowered.

"What do you mean, Usopp?" Chopper asked.

Usopp walked just right in front of an open gate that lead to another hexagon door and faced back to his crew. "Don't you think it's obvious by now that there is no ten foot bug eye people? We have been to worlds that contained things beyond our imagination and yet, we have never encountered with them. Face it Luffy, we are never going to see them."

"You're wrong! They are here!" Luffy yelled.

"Now, I know that you don't want to admit it, but face the facts already. I don't want this to end up being an argument. Just accept it Luffy." Usopp said, trying his best not to sound harsh.

"Mmmm..." Luffy whined.

"Now see? Doesn't that feel better? Now let's get going." Usopp said. Before he could turn around, something grabbed it's shoulder from behind, something with three long and skinny fingers. Usopp simply laughed at this. "Nice try, Luffy, but I won't get scared this easily."

But it wasn't Luffy who tried to play pranks with Usopp as he was still standing on the same spot, only he has a very happy expression on his face. Everyone else however, have a frightened and surprised look on their faces.

"Umm... okay." Usopp said calmly, "Let's see... if all my crew is right in front of me, then what is behind...?" Usopp gulps in fea,r and slowly looks behind his shoulder. He could see the long and skinny fingers that was holding his shoulder. Usopp started to sweat in fear as he slowly started to look on the thing that's holding him.

This creature had very long and skinny legs, including it's arms, and was also incredibly tall, probably more than ten feet. Some of it's body had light red strips glowing around it's body. It has white fur only on it's chest and also has wings that only a harmless fly would have. Usopp then looked at it's face, that appeared to have a buggish-looking feature, with it's bugged and pink eyes looking down at Usopp. The bug eyed person tilted his head as Usopp had his mouth hung open in fear.

"UUU UU UUU UUU UUU UUU UUU UUU UUU UUU UUU UUU UUU UUU UUW WWW WWW WWW WWW WWW WWW WWW WWW WWW WWW WWW WWW WWW WWW WWW WW WWW WWW WWW WWW WWW EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Woohoo! We finally get to meet the ten foot bug eye people!! Hurray!! I am so happy right now! They are so much cooler looking than I expected them to be! Oh man, I cant wait to communicate with them! Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 53: Welcome to Aether, The planet of the Luminoths. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

After countless of chapters and so much patience, the Metroid arc has finally begun! Not to mention that you guys finally know which ten foot bug eye people I was talking about this whole time. Anyway, I have noticed that some reviewers guessed like two or three times, which is cheating by the way.

I am only going to accept your first guesses, so the winner of 'GUESS THAT ARC!' goes to Morph, for him guessing Metroid first. Congratulations Morph and here is your imaginary cookie in shape of Samus' helmet. The rest of you who reviewed gets an ordinary imaginary cookie just for your efforts. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	53. Metroid Pt 2

Sorry this took so long, but I was busy. This chapter is pure talk, so I dont know if you will enjoy it or not. Enjoy it anyway!

* * *

One of Luffy's wishes has finally come true. The Strawhat crew have arrived on a world that seemed to be almost abandoned. Before they could do any further travel on it, they had a brief encounter with a mysterious dark creature in armor. Despite being outnumbered, the dark creature easily defeated almost every single crew member with no hesitation. The dark creature left after it's short victory, leaving the Strawhat crew completely baffled. They soon made it to land and explored around a mountain top, seeing several advanced and ancient machinery. What took them off by surprise was that they actually met a ten foot bug-eyed person, unintentionally scaring the heck out of Usopp. Is this ten foot bug-eye person a friend or foe?

Chapter 53: Welcome to Aether, The planet of the Luminoths

The Strawhat crew, except for Luffy, were stunned. They would have never imagined that they would see a creature that Luffy would think of. And since we all know how Luffy thinks, this was quite a shocker for everyone else. Usopp seemed to be either have fainted or being completely petrified in fear as he was still standing in the same spot where he saw the ten foot bug-eye person for the first time.

The ten foot bug-eye person takes it's hand off of Usopp's shoulder, which didn't even make Usopp flinch, as it this looked towards the rest of the Strawhat crew.

"This... is impossible. How can...?" Nami said, with a surprised and scared look on her face.

"Never thought... I'd see the day that Strawhat was right about something." Franky said while raising his sunglasses with a shock expression.

"YES!!" Luffy yelled excitedly as he jumped in joy, "We finally meet a ten foot bug-eye person! Oh yes! Yes! Yes!"

"I-I-I-I am scared..." Chopper said while shaking in fear, putting his hooves on Robin's leg rather than hiding behind it.

"Such a fascinating looking creature." Robin said as she was not as shocked as everyone else, "I wonder what kind of species it is."

"R-Robin! How can you think about that right now!?" Nami asked, "Usopp is probably dead! And what's worse, I am probably the next victim!"

Sanji quickly steps in front of Nami and shields her. "Do not worry, Nami-san!" Sanji said confidently, "I will defeat this foul monster and save you from it's dreaded claws!"

"Sanji-kun..." Nami began to say.

"I have do not know what would have happen if that dark thing from earlier would have attacked you. I would have never forgiven myself if I would allow such thing to happen!" Sanji said with pure confidence in his words.

Nami blinked as Zoro unsheathed his swords. "You are full of it, Cook. I will handle this thing." Zoro said.

Luffy quickly gets right in front of Zoro and stops him from going any further. "No! I wont let you do that!" Luffy yelled.

Almost everyone was surprised on what Luffy has just said. "Eh!? Luffy, what are you...?" Zoro began to say until he noticed an angry glare from Luffy.

"As your captain, I wont allow you to attack the ten foot bug-eye person! You will have to kill me first!" Luffy yelled.

"Wha!? Luffy, have you completely lost your mind this time!?" Nami asked.

"I have not lost my mind!" Luffy yelled while looking at Nami, "The ten foot bug-eye people are peaceful and they are really important to us all! Killing just one of them could easily destroy a balance!"

"What balance!?" Nami asked while shoving Sanji out of the way, "In case you haven't realized, that thing could have killed Usopp. I mean, come on! Just look at him!"

Nami pointed straight at Usopp, who was still petrified from earlier. Luffy looked at him for a second before looking straight back to Nami. "He is not dead!" Luffy yelled, "He is just so happy to see a ten foot bug-eye person, he's standing there like a scared person!"

"So when Longnose screamed like something not even a little girl can do, he was actually happy? Wow... he must be happy all the time." Franky commented.

"Who cares if Usopp was happy or not!? The point is that thing over there wants to eat us!" Nami yelled while pushing Luffy's head back with her forehead.

"He doesn't want to eat us! He just wants to say 'hi'!" Luffy yelled back while pushing Nami's head back with his forehead.

"Why do you call it a he? It can be only called a 'he' if it can talk like a human being! But it doesn't, doesn't it!? Besides, what kind of unidentified creature would just come up to you and say hi!?" Nami yelled.

"Really nice unidentified creatures, thats who!" Luffy replied.

They continued to argue, while Usopp seems to be regaining conciousness. "Oh... my head. Where am-I!!!!" Usopp looks up and sees the same ten foot bug-eye person that scared him a while ago. Usopp lunges away from it and hides right behind Chopper.

"Usopp! Are you...?" Chopper asked before Usopp started to speak.

"An alien!! It's a horrific alien that wants to eat us!!" Usopp yelled out while tears were pouring right out of his eyes.

Luffy and Nami stopped their arguing and looked at the ten foot bug-eye person. "Luffy, kick it's ass!" Nami demanded.

"No! I wont fight him!" Luffy responded, getting a nasty glare from Nami afterwards.

The ten foot bug-eye person tilted it's head sideways and started to levitate a little closer to the Strawhat crew.

"Heads up, bros." Franky said while getting on his battle position, "This thing is going to do something!"

Everyone got to their battle positions, except for Luffy who stood in front of his crew. "Stop it, guys! He doesn't want to hurt anybody!" Luffy said.

"Out of the way, Luffy. We dont know what this thing is capable of." Sanji said with a stern face.

"Y-Yeah, Luffy. Step aside and let us handle it." Usopp said as he stomps right past Luffy and glares right up at the ten foot bug-eye person's face. Usopp had a clear stern expression, showing nothing but fearless and angry face that would make a baby cry, while the ten foot bug-eye person still had the same look on it's face while looking down at Usopp. A couple of seconds have passed, and Usopp was starting to sweat as he was getting tired by the second he holds his stern look, while the ten foot bug-eye person didn't even flinch. "Eh... ah... OHH!! I CANT HANDLE THIS! IT DOES NOT RESPOND TO FACIAL EXPRESSIONS!!"

Usopp fell back to his rear, panting heavily while massaging his face. The ten foot bug-eye person then slowly lowered his claw at Usopp. "Ahh! Help me!" Usopp closed his eyes, expecting the worst to happen.

"Do you need help getting up?"

"Eh?" Usopp opened his eyes and realized that the ten foot bug-eye person was the one who just talked. "Whoa! It talks!" Usopp quickly crawls all the way back to his crew, who were shocked to know that it can talk.

"It can talk!?" Nami asked with her mouth wide open.

"I knew it! I told you he was a he!" Luffy exclaimed, more excitedly than before.

Zoro got to his battle position as he glared at the ten foot bug-eye person. "Oi, we are the wrong people to snack on, so don't you dare try anything funny."

The ten foot bug-eye person stood straight, looking down at Zoro and the rest of the Strawhat crew. "Please do not be alarmed, humans. I come to you in peace. I mean you no harm."

Chopper felt a little calmer as Usopp angrily gets up. "Yeah right! That's what all of you guys say! You get us all calm and then the next thing we know it is that we are suddenly strapped down to a table, where you cut us open with a scalpel! A SCALPEL!!!"

"A scalpel!? That's scary!" Chopper said while shaking in fear.

"Oh, but that's not all you will do to us!" Usopp yelled, "You will then pull out our organs and start devouring them while we are still alive! You will probably then rape the girls and poor old Chopper while you are at it!!!"

"Rape me!? NOOOO!!!" Chopper crouches down and pulls down his hat over his face.

"How dare you try to do such things to Nami-swan and Robin-chwan, you monster! I will beat the hell out of you!" Sanji yelled as Franky held him back.

"Easy, bro. It's just Longnose saying silly things again." Franky said.

"Oh my. I do not have intentions of doing those drastic things you just mentioned." the ten foot bug-eye person said.

"Oh suuurrrrrre you don't. But let me tell you something. I... Luffy!" Usopp yelled as he noticed Luffy walking past him, "Luffy, what are doing getting closer to that thing! He is going to use a scalpel on you! A scalpel, Luffy!!"

Luffy simply looks at Usopp behind his shoulder and gives him a grin. "Don't worry, Usopp. He is our friend." Luffy said as he then resumed walking towards the ten foot bug-eye person.

"No, Luffy! Dont go!" Usopp cried as he got on his knees.

Luffy got close to the ten foot bug-eye person and looked at his face. "I am Luffy... and we are your humble servants." Luffy said while bowing down to the ten foot bug-eye person.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Yelled everybody else, except for Robin.

"Oh... well, I suppose I should feel honored by this, but please do get up." the ten foot bug-eye person said, "Besides, I did not come here to eat any of you. I was simply curious on who or what have arrived here. I guess it turned out to be a group of humans."

"How did you know we were here?" Robin asked.

"From the view of the Great Temple, I saw some kind of wooden ship from afar." the ten foot bug-eye person said, showing the a huge structure behind him. "Tell me, was that your ship?"

"Yeah, that's our ship. We came a long way to get here and meet your kind for the first time. I am so glad that this whole trip finally paid off." Luffy said while feeling really happy.

"A long trip, you say? And just so you can see meet my species?" the ten foot bug-eye person asked.

"Yeah! That was our whole purpose for this world-hopping adventure to begin with." Luffy said.

"Since when did we have that purpose?" Zoro asked.

"How fascinating. Oh! How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is U-mos, the current sentinel of my species. Welcome to the planet Aether." the sentinel of the ten foot bug-eye person said-- U-mos.

"Aether?" Chopper asked.

"Yes. This is a peaceful planet where we, the Luminoths, live in peace and harmony." U-mos said.

"Huh... that sounds a little boring if you ask me." Zoro said as he sheathes his swords.

"It has been quite some time since we had a visit from humans, not to mention the fact that you somehow got here by a wooden ship." U-mos said.

"It's a long story, bug headed bro." Franky said.

"I see." U-mos said, "I am quite interested on how you got here. How about we talk it over in my temple?"

"Yosh! Let's go!" Luffy said all of a sudden.

"What!? Luffy, you can't be serious!" Usopp yelled.

"Come on, Usopp. Aren't you excited that we are getting rare treatment from one of the ten foot bug-eye people?" Luffy asked with his usual grin.

"Just because he is inviting us to his so called temple, doesn't mean he is not going to do anything bad to us!" Usopp barked at Luffy's face.

"Luffy, we need to know for sure that this U-mos guy can be trusted." Nami said.

"Um... I can hear what you are saying about me." U-mos said as he was only a few inches from Nami.

"Buzz off, bug head!" Nami barked at U-mos, who moved back a little.

"Will you relax, Nami?" Zoro said bluntly, "It's not like you can do anything about it. If the captain wants to go with this bug guy, we might as well go with him too."

"Huh!? But..." Nami began to say before everyone else started to agree.

"There aint nothin' you can do, sis. Let's just get this over with." Franky said.

"But...!" Nami began to say, but there was no denying it. Luffy is her captain and must do what he said. "Ughh... fine. Do what you guys want."

"YAHOO!" Luffy cried out as he jumps up and down with joy.

"Ohh... my I-cant-go-with-this-ten-foot-bug-eye-person-who-is-called-U-mos-to-his-temple disease is acting up again." Usopp said as he pretends to feel ill while crouching on the floor.

"-sigh-... this day can't get any worse." Nami said while massaging her temples.

"Actually, this is quite a surprise. Not to mention the fact that you lost." Robin said.

Nami widened her eyes and nervously looked at Robin. "I am afraid to ask, but... what do you mean?" Nami asked.

"The bet that you and the captain made about meeting bug-eye people along the way our search for the hearts." Robin said, "If I recall correctly, you said that you would strip down to your undergarments if we indeed meet with these ten foot bug-eye people that the captain keeps mentioning about."

"WHA!?!?" Nami has completely forgotten about that bet and was now petrified in shock and literally shattered into little pieces for dramatic effect.

"OH YES!!!" Sanji said as a big heart formed at his visible eye.

"Yipee! We meet the ten foot bug-eye people and I won the bet! We are all happy!" Luffy said as he danced with Sanji with great joy.

"I know!" Sanji said happily, "I love the ten foot bug-eye people and now we get to see Nami's beautiful-"

BAM!

"Don't dare get any further than that, you perv!" Nami yelled after hitting Sanji on the head.

"Still, sis. You gotta show us the goods." Franky said pervertedly.

"In your dreams!" Nami barked, "I said that I would strip down to my bra and panties, but I didnt say when I would do that, you stupid pervert!" Nami barked before she stomped right past U-mos, "Well, come on! Let's get going already!"

"Has my presence offended her?" U-mos asked.

"Nah, she is always like that to everyone." Zoro said.

"I see. Anyway, we should get going. Follow me please." U-mos said as he levitated towards a hexagon door while the Strawhat crew followed him.

"Keep a sharp eye on him, Chopper. We dont know what that thing is capable of." Usopp whispered while Chopper was near him.

"Okay." Chopper responded as U-mos simply touched the hexagon door, causing it to open automatically. The Strawhat crew went inside and saw another round platform being held down by clamps.

"Oh you got to be kidding." Nami whined as the Strawhat crew walked on the platform. With U-mos just raising one finger, the platform started to activate as the boosters beneath it started to light up.

"Here we go..." Usopp whimpered as the platform then went flying up with great speed. Unlike the last time, the Strawhat were not as frightened as before when riding on the platform the first time. A couple of seconds past as the platform then reached to its destination as the clamps on that floor locked the platform in place.

"This way please." U-mos said as showed the Strawhat crew into another hexagon door. U-mos opened it before he and everyone else went through, leading them to a hallway. It was a mechanized hall, with some sort of light orbs floating around the place. Luffy and Chopper were amazed at the light orbs, but soon quickly caught up with their crew as they were almost left behind. They have arrived to another hexagon door as U-mos opened it.

"WHOA!"

What lied past that hexagon door was a big and round room. The floor was made of transparent and very thick glass that seems impenetrable. The walls were also one a one big window, as you can clearly see almost everything on the mountain top from here. There were also three other hexagon doors in the room, one of them in the west, the other in the east, and the other in the north.

What impressed Luffy the most was that there were a couple of Luminoths in the room, minding their own business. The Luminoths in the room stopped what they were doing as they quickly stared at the Strawhat crew.

"CooooOOOLL! There are so many of them! And they all look so cool!" Luffy said as sparks of joy came out of his eyes.

"Oh my gosh... this is too much for me to handle." Usopp said as he was in complete fear of the Luminoths.

U-mos stood in front of the Strawhat crew and faced his species. "My fellow brethren." U-mos said, "We have visitors that have come from a distant land. Please make them feel welcome here."

The Luminoth around the room looked at eachother at first, until they then bowed down to the Strawhat crew. "Heh, I kinda like being worshipped." Franky said with a grin.

"Thank you for worshipping us." Luffy said as he bows down to the bowed Luminoths.

"Luffy! Get up already!" Nami yelled as Luffy then got up.

"Now then... allow me to take you to my quarters. This way please." U-mos said as he then floats right by his species as the Strawhat crew followed him. Usopp was at high alert when he passed by the other luminoths as U-mos opened another hexagon door. They went inside and got into a small hallway, with at the end having another round platform, only it doesn't have clamps on it.

They got on the platform as U-mos touched the hologram in the center of it, making the platform go up slowly. They only went up one floor from the ground as they then walked on another hallway that lead to another hexagon door. U-mos opened before he and the Strawhat crew went through.

The room they are now in was about twice as narrower then the room they were in before, only this time, it doesnt have a glass floor, but a regular one instead. There was a big, black and round machine in the middle of the room that seems to be gathering rays of light getting through three different lenses above the room.

"Wow, so this place is your room." Chopper asked.

"You may call it that." U-mos replied, "But I find it more of the heart of this world."

"Heart?" Nami asked, "What do you mean by 'heart' exactly?"

"This room is where the Light of Aether gathers. Without this device, our planet would be an open target." U-mos said looking at the machine in the middle of the room.

"How come?" Sanji asked.

"Well, you see... this world is made out of pure light that protects our planet." U-mos began to say, "To keep the light from vanishing, this device here allows us to manipulate the light, making sure that the dreaded darkness would never return to this world."

"Darkness? Bro, I am pretty sure that this world isn't always daytime." Franky said.

"That was not the darkness I was referring to..." U-mos said as he sadly sighs. There was an awkward silence until Robin began to say something

"If you don't mind, Sir U-mos. But I would like to learn about some historic deeds about your species and this world as well. If that is okay to you." Robin said kindly.

"You are quite a bright specimen. I'll be glad to tell you about my species' past." U-mos said as he looks up at the clear bright sky.

"Story time!" Luffy said as he sits down at the ground, along with Usopp and Chopper.

U-mos sighed a bit before beginning to explain about his past. "A long time ago, we, the Luminoths, didn't have a place of our own. We would search every piece of land to make it our home, but there was no such luck. Until we managed to find this world." U-mos then raised his claw as a hologram of Aether formed over his palm, which amazed Luffy and the others.

"This world was was perfect for us. There were plenty of food, there was a nice atmosphere, not to mention that this place could be the home we were searching for all this time. We lived peacefully for centuries, it seemed that it would never end. However... that wasn't the case." The hologram above U-mos' palm then showed some sort of comet heading straight down to Aether. "A leviathan appeared out of the dark depths of space and crashed into our planet."

The hologram showed the comet, also known as a leviathan, crashing into Aether's orbit. Most of the Strawhat crew were surprised to see something like that hit a planet.

"The leviathan didn't cause much damage to Aether's atmosphere, but it began to do so after it crashed." The hologram then changed into some sort of dark looking creature with one eyeball and 4 spiky legs.

"Ah! What is that!?" Usopp asked in fear.

"This is called the Ing, a race of darkness." U-mos said, "They know nothing but hatred and rage. And their presence ended our peaceful era, and brought us to war." The hologram then showed Aether again, only it was changing from light and dark at the same time. "The leviathan created another dimension within our world, a dimension where everything is exactly the opposite Aether called 'Dark Aether'. Nothing but darkness lies in that dimension, it was only a place for the Ing to exist."

"So what if those stupid things messed up your home?" Luffy asked, "I am pretty sure that you guys have the beaten the hell out of them, right?"

"I thank you, Luffy, for believing that we can take on the dreadful Ings, but that didn't happen." U-mos said sadly, "The Ing had an ability that we didnt have, and that is manipulation. The Ing can posses the bodies of the living, the dead, including the artificially intelligent kind. No matter what if we attacked with full force, no matter how much technology we created to protect ourselves, they would be the ones to overpower us at the end.

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were starting to feel sad, especially Franky, who sadly raised his sunglasses from his eyes.

"They then started to steal the light of Aether little by little. My race was significantly decreasing due to their attacks. We were starting to lose all hope and we began to await for our demise."

"UUU UUW WAA AAA AAA AAA HHH HHH!!! Franky cried as tears were pouring out of his eyes.

"Nooooo! The ten foot bug-eye people are dead!" Luffy cried as tears were coming out of his eyes as well.

"They were such great creatures trying to protect their home! I feel so bad about the things I said about them! I am sorry!" Usopp cried.

"Waaaaaahh! I don't want the Luminoths to be dead!" Chopper cried.

"They were so cool! Why did they have to die!?" Luffy cried in agony. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky grouped hug while letting out all their tears of sorrow.

"Why are you guys crying? Don't you realize that he and the rest of his species are still here?" Nami asked, while her eyes are narrowed.

They stopped crying upon realizing that and stopped hugging eachother afterwards. "I wasn't crying, by the way." Franky said while wiping some tear, "There was just something in my eye, that's all."

"Whatever." Nami replied.

"So, how did you guys survive the Ing?" Zoro asked.

"Oh... the Light of Aether shined upon us once our savior came to our aid." U-mos said with a happy tone, "A bounty hunter helped us reclaim the light of Aether and destroyed Dark Aether, along with the rest of the Ings."

"Bounty hunter?" Sanji asked.

"The bounty hunter's name is Samus." U-mos said, "And she will always be remembered as the hero of Aether."

**Meanwhile...**

In the dark depths of space, humongous flying ships could be seen. Inside the big ship, there were multiple hideous creatures that seemed to be working on something. At the main bridge of the ship, lies one creature in particular. It was a combination of a pterodactyl and a dragon. It has scaly wings and has arms, legs, and a long tail. It also seems that part of it's body is robotic. This big creature seems to be the leader of the hideous creatures as he was looking at space through a big window.

"So... will you be a part of the new era?"

The big creature wasn't alone in the room. There was a man, covered in a brown robe. He was pretty big, but not as big as the pterodactyl/dragon creature. Not much can be told about this man, but the only thing can be known is that he has dark purplish vertical scars over both of his pupiless eyes. This man is none other than MPNo.4.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: A bounty hunter saved all the ten foot bug-eye people from doom? Wow, I kinda what to meet her. I wonder what she looks like. Next tome on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 54: Deal or no deal?, The arrival of the bounty hunter. I am gonna be the Pirate King.

I might as well say that MPNo.4 will be revealed in this arc, but I wont say in what chapter though. If you guys did happen to find out who MPNo.4 is, then I ask you to please to not mention his name in your review until he is officially revealed. See ya!


	54. Metroid Pt 3

Okay, in this chapter, I will be revealing a lot of important info on who MPNo.4 is. If you happen to figure out who it is, then I ask you to please not to say who he is in your review. Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

A peaceful planet. The Strawhat crew have encountered one of the ten foot bug-eye people known as the Luminoth. The Strawhat crew were about to take it down, but Luffy stopped them from harming it. It turns that it can also talk and is also a peaceful creature. He was named U-mos and he invited the Strawhat crew to the sky temple. The Strawhat crew some more Luminoths on the way, which delighted Luffy even more. After they arrived in U-mos' room, U-mos told the Strawhat crew a story about he and the rest of his species went through a tragic event, and were rescued by someone named Samus. Meanwhile, at a big ship, MPNo.4 seems to be doing some business with a client. Just who is this client?

Chapter 54: Deal or no deal?, the arrival of the bounty hunter

The pterodactyl creature just continued to stare out the window, not responding what MPNo.4 have asked him. "I know it might seem unbelievable at first, but it is quite true. This might be a once-in-a-lifetime offer. This new world will be ours to control and there is nobody that can prevent it from happening." MPNo.4 said, trying to sound nice to the pterodactyl creature.

It still continued to look out the window, which made MPNo.4 to frown a bit. "If I was lying, then all the things I have helped you achieve wouldn't have happened." MPNo.4 said, "I helped you upgrade your ships' weaponry. I have enhanced the strength of your soldiers with my advanced technology. I even helped you capture three of the most powerful bounty hunters there is. With one of my viruses brainwashing them at this precise moment, they will you be your elite companions, always doing what you order them to do. You must admit, this is quite a gift anyone can receive, is it not?"

The pterodactyl continued to stay quiet.

"Let's not forget who helped you be alive once again. I equipped you with the finest artillery that man has yet to discover. You are a walking death machine! Anyone that stands in your way, you can simply get rid of him with a poke of your claw!" MPNo.4 said with an evil grin on his face.

The pterodactyl just lowered it's head, while MPNo.4 seems to be a little frustrated.

"I know you can speak." MPNo.4 said bluntly, "I have installed an internal communicator inside you. You should be able to respond to what I am-"

"I heard what you said." the pterodactyl interrupted, speaking for once in this entire conversation. "You gave me and my crew such power that we can take down a planet. And I could not be more satisfied than this. I thank you for what you have done for us."

"Oh?" MPNo.4 said with a grin. "I am glad that you are grateful, Ridley. That's your name, is it?"

The pterodactyl --Ridley-- didn't respond, but just turned to face MPNo.4 instead.

"I must say, Ridley. We are alot a like. We take no prisoners and we destroy for whoever dare questions our authority." MPNo.4 said, "I am sure you are proud in your work of destruction."

"No, I am not completely satisfied." Ridley said.

"Hmm?" MPNo.4 had a confused look on his face upon hearing that.

"I am never satisfied until I kill the one who keeps interfering with my duties. I won't be satisfied until that woman is dead!" Ridley yelled in anger.

"Ah, you are referring to that bounty hunter." MPNo.4 said, "She has quite a hatred for your kind. Since she hunts down space pirates, its no wonder that she always comes after you."

"That is until now." Ridley said, "She won't be the one chasing me this time, but instead, I will be the one to chase after her! And I'll make sure that she suffers for what she done to me, over and over again!"

"Quite a commitment you have. I do not doubt of your words, she is merely a human after all. There is no possible way she can win this time." MPNo.4 said.

"Yeah. First, I'll make her fight her bounty hunter companions. She will probably hold back, thus making her lose in an instant. The only thing they should do is to weaken her until she can fight no more, then that will be the time that I will give her the final strike. My claws are eager to be covered with her blood." Ridley said while clenching his claws.

"How brutal. You space pirates know how to live up by your reputation on being the strongest pirates that ever existed in this universe. I am glad that you decided to join me and the others to rule the new world." MPNo.4 said as he laughed cruelly.

"Who ever said that I'd accept your invitation?" Ridley asked.

MPNo.4 stopped laughing and looked at Ridley with a frown. "You accepted my invitation once I helped you with your crew."

"The only thing I accepted from you was help. I never said that I would accept becoming one the new rulers of this new world you came babbling on about." Ridley said as he once again faced the window behind him.

"Why, how dare you use me!" MPNo.4 said as he was about to take out something, but was quickly aimed at by tons of Ridley's men. MPNo.4 did not flinch as he was quickly surrounded, being aimed with laser guns, cannons, etc.

"Did you really think that you could convince us to join some group we haven't even heard of?" Ridley asked, "You should have realized that we don't work with anyone else, especially that it has something to do with ruling a world. Our objective is to eliminate the species in every planet we come across and take the planet as our own. If the planet turns out to be worthless or if it has lived out it's usefulness, then we destroy it and search for another one. By joining you and your companions, it would greatly disgrace our pride as pirates, not to mention that it will also degrade us to your stature."

"Grr..."

"I never doubted that you were making up this 'new world' story. I find it quite unbelievable to hear that it can have such qualities. But I am not interested in it. In fact, after we finish off our next world, we might as well come to this new world and conquer it for ourselves. I don't care how strong you and your companions are; we'll take you down. And it doesn't matter if you manage to kill me or not, I always come back to finish the job." Ridley said with a threatening tone.

"Do you think that you are the only one that has been revived several times before!?" MPNo.4 asked, "I was known as the 'sentient virus'! No matter how many times my enemies would kill me, I always come back to life! Though... I couldn't revive myself for the 9th time, due to certain circumstances. But this new world... has somehow brought me back to life. You are making a big mistake, Ridley. You do not know the opportunity you are rejecting!"

"I couldn't care less about that opportunity!" Ridley yelled, "I would kill you at this instant, but since you took the trouble on helping us, I will give you one minute to leave."

MPNo.4 glared at Ridley before he started to walk out the door. "You will regret this day. I will make sure of it!" MPNo.4 said before he went out the door.

Ridley narrowed his eyes and looked out the window once more. "Why is she taking so long over there!?" Ridley asked himself as one of his soldiers came up to him.

"Sir, we are almost at our destination." said the soldier.

"Good. Get a couple of battleships ready for departure. We are going to Aether." Ridley said.

"Yes, sir!"

The soldier went running off while Ridley left the bridge and headed to the hallways. He walked into a hanger, which had mini-battleships inside. The gates of the hanger opened up as some of the mini-battleships took off into outer space. Ridley spreads his wings and flew out of the hanger, passing in front of his battleships. "Aether... you will soon go down!"

Back in the ship, MPNo.4 walked past the hallways of Ridley's main ship, being watched by Ridley's men. "This has become a nuisance." he said, "I don't see why we need more people for this world. The companions I have now are sufficient as they are. I must head back and tell them how ridiculous this recruitment is."

Just then, his communicator started to beep. He takes his communicator out of his brown robe and puts it on the side of his face. "Yes, what is it?" MPNo.4 asked. His eyes widened as he heard some interesting news. "Aether? Are you certain? Very well, I'll take care of it."

MPNo.4 puts his communicator away as he did a devious grin. "So... the primitive pirates that have been world hopping are now in Aether, eh? I might as well go to Aether and pay them a little visit. Gha ha ha ha ha ha! Gha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

With a blink of an eye, MPNo.4 teleported away, not leaving any trace behind.

**Meanwhile...**

"Samus?" Luffy asked.

"Yes." U-mos replied, "If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be here right now. It was thanks to her that the Ing don't longer exist."

"You mentioned a 'she'... just what kind of species are we talking about here?" Sanji asked.

"She is a human. Why do you ask?" U-mos asked.

Sanji's visible eye then turned into a big heart. "IS SHE PRETTY!?"

"Um... I am not sure. To tell you the truth, I don't know what she really looks like." U-mos said while having curious gesture.

"Eh?" Sanji had a confused look on what U-mos meant.

"Hey, do you think that she may be one of the Smash competitors?" Chopper asked.

"That would be pretty cool! It would be so ironic if we met her today!" Luffy said excitedly.

"I am surprised that you even know what 'ironic' means." Usopp said with his eyes narrowed.

"She must be pretty strong to take down an entire species of darkness. I wouldn't be surprised if we did meet up with her." Zoro said.

"Eh? What do you mean, Zoro?" Chopper asked.

"Well so far, we have been meeting with Smash competitors within every world we go. There might be a chance that we might meet her here." Zoro explained.

"Heh... you seem like you want to meet with this Samus person really badly." Nami said with a teasing look. "What would you think about me being one of the Smash competitors?" Nami asked.

"I think that this Master hand guy would have a bad taste on choosing competitors?" Zoro asked.

POW

"Right... wrong answer." Zoro said, having a bump on his head after Nami punched him.

"Well then, I believe that I already told my side of the story. Would you mind telling yours?" U-mos asked.

"No problem!" Luffy said excitedly, "You see... we came through this door and we got into this other world. Then we were... um... what happened again?"

Nami slaps her forehead in grief. "Long story short, we were in our planet when all of a sudden, this big door came out of nowhere and took us to another world. We then realized that we need these odd looking hearts so we can go back to our world. We have four of them now, we just need four more left, so we can go back to our homeworld."

"I see..." U-mos said as he nods.

"Now the only thing we have to do now is to find out where 5th one is. And I don't want to look around in this freaky place. No offense." Nami said as U-mos didn't seem to mind.

"The hearts we have found so far have been in places that we have not expected to look into." Robin said, "Perhaps the 5th heart is in here."

"That could work. Maybe its in that weird looking ship we saw out there." Franky said.

"There was nothing in there." Usopp said, "Luffy was so excited to be in a ship like that, he almost destroyed the interior just so he can find something interesting."

"It wasn't my fault that! I liked how it looked, that's all." Luffy said.

"Look, I know you guys think that it might be in some unexpected place, but this time, I am pretty sure that the next heart would be in somewhere hard to find." Nami said.

"I have it." U-mos said all of a sudden.

"It has to be somewhere where we can go, but it has to be really hard to get to. Like up another mountain or a inside some big and ancient dungeon. Finding it in places like right in front of you, in some statue, in a dirty ball, and inside an engine are not suitable for hiding that kind of stuff-You have it!?" Nami asked, realizing what U-mos just said earlier.

"Yes. We are in possession of this heart you speak of." U-mos said, "Some time ago, we had a visitor from Master Hand. He asked me if I can hide one of his hearts he made here in Aether. At first, I was curious why he would ask me to hide it in the first place, but I decided not to question him. I gladly accepted his wish on hiding his created heart."

"So, where is it?" Franky asked.

"It is right here, in this device that keeps our planet at it's brightest." U-mos said. He then realized that were was one person missing from his view. He looked behind his shoulder and his bugged eyes popped out of his head as he saw Nami hitting the round device.

"Come on out, you stupid heart!" Nami barked while hitting it.

"What was that about finding it in harder locations?" Zoro asked.

"Shut up! It's right here, I might as well get it!" Nami yelled as she continued to hit the device.

"Ah! Oh... please don't do that! The device is quite sensitive!" U-mos said in a panicked tone.

Robin walks up to Nami and pats her on the shoulder. This made Nami to calm down and back away from the device.

"I will get the heart out of this device for you... If I can that is, since it might be broken from all the damage it took." U-mos said as he started to push some buttons on the device.

Nami sighed in relief while Luffy didn't seem all that happy. "I am so glad we will be able to get out here quickly."

"To be quite honest, I wanted to explore around this place a little while longer. There may be some interesting artifacts that we can take with us." Robin said.

"Yeah! I don't want to go! I want to stay here." Luffy said with a sad face.

"Yeah, let's stay here!" Chopper said.

"Are you forgetting what we came here for in the first place!?" Nami asked, "We can't afford to be around here any longer! We shouldn't even be in different worlds in the first place. The longer we are not in our world, the more likely chance their is that you wont become the Pirate king! Now do you want that!?"

"No..." Luffy muttered.

Luffy just lowered his head grumpily as U-mos seemed to be having trouble opening the big round device. "That's strange..."

"Is there something wrong?" Robin asked.

"Not really." U-mos replied, "It's still in perfect condition after receiving such blows, but for some reason, it doesn't want to open."

"Huh? Why?" Nami asked.

"There seems to be some sort of malfunction in the system. We will have to wait until it gets over this problem." U-mos said.

"And how long will that take?" Usopp asked.

"About a couple of hours." U-mos replied.

Nami didn't like that while Luffy felt happy again. "Yay! We can stay here longer now!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly.

"I will try to see if I can fix the problem." U-mos said while facing back at the Strawhat crew. "In the meantime, why don't you take a look around our world? I am sure you will find things that you may find interesting. Just please exit through the doors you came; the other areas are not as safe as the places you were on before."

"Yosh! Come on, guys! Let's go and have fun!" Luffy said as he lightly punches a hexagon door and quickly goes through it.

"How is walking around an alien planet fun?" Franky asked as he and the rest followed Luffy. Robin stopped at her tracks and looked back at U-mos.

"Excuse me, but... do you happen to know a dark looking creature roaming around here?" Robin asked.

"Hmm... I don't recall something like that here." U-mos said, "But I have heard stories about it lately. All I know is that it is the exact opposite of Samus."

"You don't say." Robin said with sort of a shocked expression.

"Why is it that you ask?" U-mos asked.

Robin didn't wanted to alarm U-mos, so she told a little lie. "Nothing... I was just curious."

"Robin! Hurry up or we are leaving you behind!" Luffy yelled from afar.

Robin turned around and started to walk away till she got close to the hexagon door. "Thank you for your help, Mr. U-mos. We appreciate your kindness."

"Not at all. May the light of Aether shine upon you." U-mos said kindly.

Robin opened the hexagon door and caught up with her crew that were on the round platform. She noticed Luffy having several bumps on his head by Sanji, who got infuriated when Luffy said that he was going to leave Robin alone.

"What took you so long" Zoro asked.

"My apologies. I simply forgot something." Robin said kindly.

The platform they were on started to slowly go down to the lower floor. At the instant it got there, Luffy quickly dashed right through the hexagon door in front of him, and greeted all the Luminoth in the next room.

"Hellooooooooo, ten foot bug-eye people! I am Luffy, and I am your humble servant!" Luffy said as he bows to the Luminoth. Nami simply grabbed Luffy's ear and dragged him to the hallways. As the Strawhat crew left the Luminoth alone, they looked at eachother with a confused look.

"I never knew that humans had such odd ways of greeting you." one of the Luminoth said.

Back with the Strawhat crew, they walked through the hallways were some light orbs were floating around and stepped on the platform. Usopp and Chopper were a little nervous as Luffy simply touched the hologram in the center, causing the clamps that are holding the platform to get off, making it to go all the way down like a rocket. They got to the lower floor as the clamps on it immediately clamped on the platform.

Luffy goes running out of the room and outside, feeling completely excited as his crew walked up to him.

"Oh right! This is going to be so cool! Will split up and look for something that looks really cool!" Luffy said happily.

"Like what?" Chopper asked.

"Like um... anything you can find! Something like a bronze statue of the ten foot bug-eye people! That would be interesting to see!" Luffy exclaimed with pure joy.

"Why bronze?" Franky asked.

"Because it's cool. Duh." Luffy responded. "Okay! Usopp and Chopper will go with me, while you guys try to find something that looks like a ball. Alright, lets go!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper faced the other way and were about to run in that direction.

"HOLD IT, YOU TWO!" Nami yelled, causing Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper to fall down. "First of all, I am not going to look for anything around here to take with us. And second of all, I am having a bad feeling about this."

"What do you mean, Nami-san?" Sanji asked.

"Well don't you think that it is a little strange that this U-mos character is being a little too nice with us?" Nami asked, "I mean, these are aliens we are talking about here! For all I know, U-mos could be setting us up."

"But... what about that sad story he told us earlier?" Chopper asked.

"He obviously made that up so we can feel sorry for him and his species." Nami replied, "I must admit, that was really good acting on his part, but he didn't fool me. He probably wants to eat us just like Usopp said they would."

"They said that this world is peaceful." Zoro began to say, "I highly question that since we were attacked by that dark thing before we got here."

"What do you guys know!?" Franky asked in rage, "Bug-eyed bro spoke those words from the soul. I felt his sorrow and pain when he told that story. He couldn't have been making it up."

"Although..." Usopp said while having his hand around his chin, "Aliens do intend to lie with physical and spiritual body parts. They can manipulate their well-being. I know, because I learned there secrets after facing them in a deadly war a long time ago."

"Really!?" Chopper asked, believing in Usopp's lie.

"So what if they did lie. That doesn't mean we can do anything about, Miss Navigator." Robin said. "We are here to find the 5th heart in this world. We have no other choice but to believe in U-mos' words for now."

"I guess..." Nami sighs, "But the fact that they cant be trusted still remains. They're humongous bugs! Who would trust big and hairy bugs?" Nami said as she shivers in fear.

"You do have a likely point there, Nami-san." Sanji said, as you may recall that he is also a bug-hater.

"Will you guys stop?" Luffy asked, "The ten foot bug-eye people are our friends. They wouldn't do anything bad, especially lying. Only dumb people do that."

"Oi!" Usopp said while backslapping the air in front of Luffy.

"They are really nice to us, and you have to be so hard on them, Nami." Luffy said with a serious look, "Why don't you just relax and take it easy on them for once?"

"I will be relaxed when I get out of here!" Nami yelled all of a sudden. "You know what, forget it. I am going back to the ship where it is safe and sound, while guys can just go and get eaten. See if I care!"

Nami stomps away as Sanji tried to catch up to her. "Nami-san! Maybe you can be a little more caring for us, especially me and Robin-chan."

"Shut up." Nami replied without looking back. Sanji just stood there as Nami tried to get on the cargo so she could get to the hexagon door in front of her.

"Eaten... wait, Nami! I'll go with you!" Usopp said as he joins Nami on going back to the Thousand Sunny.

"Hey, wait!" Luffy said as he was about to go after them, but Zoro stopped him.

"Forget about it, Luffy. Besides, we will be heading back soon, so there is no point in stopping them." Zoro said.

"Oh... okay." Luffy said sadly. He then got back to his happy expression. "Yosh, now lets get going on finding those bronze statues!"

"He sure got over it quickly." Franky commented as Robin giggled a bit.

"Nami-san..." Sanji sighed sadly as he then rejoined his crew and followed Luffy to look around the area. Zoro was about to do the same until he looked up at a cliff.

"What is wrong, Zoro?" Chopper asked.

"No... nothing." Zoro responded as he then resumed where he was about to go. Chopper followed him as he and the rest of his crew were unaware that they were being spied by two alien like creatures wearing odd armor that were hiding above a cliff that Zoro was looking at before.

**Meanwhile...**

Back in space, you can see the beautiful view of the planet Aether, with it's illuminating and peaceful view brighting up the place. All of a sudden, there was some kind of orange ship that just came out of hyper speed. It had a green windshield that looks like a visor of an advanced helmet. The ship was only big enough for one person as it was heading to Aether's orbit.

It got a little bumpy while trying to get through, but it managed to do so as the person inside could clearly see the view of the sky temple from afar. The ship went through a hole in the mountain and made a soft and delicate landing upon getting inside. A hole on top of the ship opened up, allowing someone on a tiny platform to rise out of it. It looked like the same dark creature that attacked the Strawhat crew a couple of chapters ago, but it looked different.

It appeared to be wearing some sort cybernetic power suit, with a red color on it's torso and the rest being orange. It has round shaped shoulders, an arm cannon on it's right arm that looked different from the dark creature's, and a green visor that has a thicker shape than the dark creature's. It also has tiny boosters on her back, allowing it to jump twice. This creature looked at it's surroundings, seeing nothing unusual. It jumped out of it's ship and jumped to a box platform and up to a hexagon door ahead.

It moved through a small path before heading into another hexagon door, which it got shot by the creature, allowing it to open. It got into a hallway, with several face structures of the Luminoth's ancestors on the wall. It walked past the hall until she got to another hexagon door. It opened the door and went through it. It was now in a vast area, being several miles below from the Sky temple. There were four statues out of the wall that represented the past sentinels of the Luminoth that surrounded the vast area.

It didn't pay to much attention to the surroundings though. What it was looking at was something that it caused it to get angry. What lied in front of it was none other than the dark creature that attacked the Strawhat crew. The dark creature was focusing on the center of the vast area. It seems that there is something there it wanted, but couldn't get it for some reason. The dark creature lifted it's head up as it realized that the red creature behind it was charging it's arm cannon.

The Dark creature strife out of the way as the red creature shot the center of the area. The dark creature gazed at the red creature. The red creature was about to aim at the dark creature again, but it suddenly separated into a dark blueish lights. The lights vanished from the red creature's sight as the red creature angrily lowered it's arm cannon.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Why can't Nami just be friends with the ten foot bug-eye people? They are actually really nice just like I said before. I guess she is too silly to understand these things. Eh!? That's a funny looking ship! Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 55: Space pirate invasion!, The attack of the red armor guy. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Yeah, the red creature is 'her'. Like I said before, If you know who MPNo.4 is, don't say it in your review, I would like to keep it as a surprise for the people who don't know who he is yet. See ya!


	55. Metroid Pt 4

Many of you guys are wondering who these Mystery people are, so I am just going to say that they all do not belong to Nintendo. That is the only clue I am going to give you at this moment. Well, here is the chapter were the Strawhat crew meet Samus. Enjoy!

* * *

Two armoured creatures? The 5th Mystery heart was in U-mos' device that helps keep the planet, Aether, in keeping it bright as ever. But for some reason, the device would not open. U-mos explained to the Strawhat crew that it may take some time for the device to function again, so he suggests that they should take a look around his planet. The Strawhat crew took his word and left the Sky temple to begin their little venture around Aether. Nami believes that U-mos was lying, and decides to go back to the ship were it was safe and sound. Usopp agreed with her as he also went back to the ship as well. Meanwhile, some kind of a red Doppleganger of the dark creature attacked the dark creature itself, but it got away. Is this creature an ally or foe?

Chapter 55: Space Pirate invasion!, The battle with the red armor guy

"Hey guys! I found something!" Luffy yelled out to his crew while he was in a tiny cave. Chopper and Franky went where Luffy was at and saw Luffy looking at a purple shard.

"Is that some kind of crystal?" Franky asked.

"I don't know, but it looks so cool. The ten foot bug-eye people sure have great stuff." Luffys said while holding the shard. "But it's too bad that it is not what I was looking for, so i'll just throw it away."

Luffy throws the purple shard away, which then hit a wall and landed next to Chopper.

"Hmm? Maybe we can probably use this for something important." Chopper said while analysing the shard.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know, I just feel like this can probably be useful somehow. I'll just keep it so I can do some research on it later." Chopper said as he puts the shard under his hat for safe keeping.

"You know, for weird world such as this, there aren't many things to see around here." Franky commented while looking at his surroundings.

"That is probably because of the damage it took from the Ing U-mos have spoken to us about." Robin said while walking up to him.

"That... and that thing that attacked us earlier might have something to do with this as well." Sanji said, "I don't think it was a good idea to let Nami and Usopp go back on their own. We should go back with them."

"Calm down, Sanji. I am sure that they will be okay." Luffy said with a grin. "Besides, the ten foot bug-eye people have that thing-a-ma-jig protecting this world from bad things."

"Strawhat is right, bro." Franky said, "You need to chill for once. Orange head and Longnose are strong enough to survive on their own."

"Yeah! Usopp will protect Nami from harm with his super powers." Chopper said, "Once, he told me he can defeat a powerful warlock with the power of his slingshot. Not to mention that he once said that he can call his 8000 enforcers instantly with it."

"Wha? Man, this guy can sure come up with stupid stuff." Franky said while rubbing his head.

"Even so..." Sanji begins to say, "They should be careful on the way back. That dark creature thing from earlier was simply toying with us. We must keep a sharp eye for it's presence."

"But what can we do to stop it?" Chopper asked, "It almost killed us the last time we faced it."

"As much as it pains me to say this, we must get away from it as fast as we possibly can. There is no way we can face it unless we can get rid of that strange aura around it." Sanji said as he lits up a cigarette and places it on his lips.

"Perhaps something around here could help us get rid of that strange radiation." Robin said, "Maybe if we ask U-mos, he would surely come up with a solution since he has more knowledge about the creatures around here than us."

"That still wont be enough." Franky said while folding his arms, "The way it almost burned part of the Thousand Sunny with it's cannon, means that it is still dangerous with or without that aura it has. I am sure it was some of kind of a beam since Strawhat couldn't deflect it."

"I remember that it shot me with something, and when I got hit, I felt like I was on fire!" Luffy said with a shocked look on his face just by remembering that event.

"The thing is, until we find out how to get rid of it, we must stay away from it in the meantime." Sanji said, letting out a puff of smoke from his mouth.

"So... what do we do now?" Chopper asked.

"Ah, you guys don't have to be so worried. If that thing just shows up again, we'll just kick it's ass this time. Now let's continue our search for the bronze statue!" Luffy exclaimed as he then got out of the little cave and resumed his scavenger hunt.

"Didn't he pay one single attention to what we just said?" Franky asked.

"Who knows? I didn't expect him to listen to us through the whole thing anyway." Sanji as he then rubbed his eye in exhaustion. "Well... lets continue with the Captain's scavenger hunt."

"Whatever." Franky replied as he and Sanji then walked towards were Luffy was.

"Shall we get going, Doctor-san?" Robin asked kindly.

"Sure! Let's go!" Chopper said excitedly as the both of them started to continue their search for something interesting. Chopper then realized something and looked behind his shoulder to notice Zoro, who has not spoken ever since Nami and Usopp left. "What's wrong, Zoro."

"Nothing, just stay away from the cliff under the hexagon door Nami and Usopp left earlier." Zoro said with a blunt look on his face.

"Huh? Why?" Chopper asked in confusion.

"Just do what I say for now, okay?" Zoro said with a calm tone.

"Um... okay." Chopper said as he then catches up with Robin and the others.

Zoro narrowed his eyes, awaiting for the presence he felt on the cliff behind him to strike. "Come on, if you plan to attack, then do it already." Zoro muttered to himself as he uses his thumb to unsheathe part of his blade from the hilt.

On the cliff above the hexagon door Nami and Usopp went through, there were indeed two stalkers observing the Strawhat crew. One of them had an odd black armor, with what red crystal on the right side of it's chest. This creature also has a pincer for a right arm and a blade for a left arm.

The other was a thinner looking creature with mid-sized broad arms and long claws. It eithers has a stomach or no stomach at all since you can probably see it's spinal cord.

"I didn't know there were humans in this world." The creature with the claws said.

"There aren't supposed to be any." said the one with the pincers and the blade for arms. "They are probably from the Galactic Federation."

"Are you serious!?" hissed the creature with claws, "How could they have figured out what we were planning so quickly!?"

"Just because that they brought a couple of their men to Aether, doesn't mean that they know what we are planning." replied the creature with the pincer and sword for arms, "Besides, our captain, Ridley, made sure that this plan would go successfully, whether the Galactic Federation would interfere or not."

It turns out that these two are working for Ridley, making them space pirates.

"So what do we do? Should we kill them?" asked the creature with claws (Space pirate No. 2).

"No, it is to risky to make our move so quickly, that would probably ruin our captain's plan." the creature with a blade and a pincer for arms said (Space pirate No. 1), "Besides, I think the one with the green hair knows we are here."

"How can that be? We made a silent approach when we got here. There is no way that guy could know we are here." Space pirate No. 2 said.

"I know its hard to believe, but just look at him. He just standing there ready to use those swords on us." Space pirate No. 1 said, "He must be pretty strong to able to sense us."

"So what do we do about it?" Space pirate No. 2 asked.

"Nothing, we will do nothing. Although..." Space pirate No. 1 said as he looks behind his shoulder.

"What? What is it?" Space pirate No. 2 asked.

"That human female that just left with that guy with the long nose earlier. I think that might be Samus." Space pirate No. 1 said.

"What!?" Space pirate No. 2 hissed as quietly as he could. "You mean THE legendary Samus!? The only one that could defeat our captain numerous and numerous of times!?"

"The same one." Space pirate No. 1 said.

"But how can that be possible? She is not even wearing her armor. I really doubt that she would come here without her armor if she knew that our Captain would show up here. As of matter of fact, I doubt that she would even come to a planet without her armor at all!" Space pirate No. 2 hissed.

"I know that. She is just making up a trap." Space pirate No. 1 said.

"A trap? What do you mean? Space pirate No. 2 asked.

"The fact that she is not wearing her armor is that she could act as somebody else, that way she can trick us in believing that she is not Samus, which in reality, she is." Space pirate No. 1 explained.

"So she is tricking us by pretending to be someone else? But why would she do something that lame in order to get our Captain?" Space pirate No. 2 asked.

"I don't know, I am no mind reader!" Space pirate No. 1 hissed. "But still... her without her armor could only mean trouble for us."

"So how do we stop her?" Space pirate No. 2 asked.

"She looked completely defenseless when she left. We could probably capture her and take her to our boss. We could probably be promoted to lieutenants or maybe even a better promotion!" Space pirate No. 1 whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" Space pirate No. 2 whispered excitedly, "But wait... what if she really isn't Samus at all?"

"It has to be her." Space pirate No. 1 said, "There is only one bounty hunter that is strong and intelligent enough to pull a stunt like this, except for the one that was captured along with those other two guys."

"What about that guy with the long nose that was with her?" Space pirate No. 2 asked.

"He looks weak, but we will take precautions just in case. Now come on, let's get them before those guys come and help." Space pirate No. a said as he crawl away from the cliff and away from the Strawhat's view.

As they both got as back as they could, they stood up and activated their jet packs. They then flew away and were heading to where Nami and Usopp were going.

Zoro lifted his head, not feeling their presence any longer. "They left? They must have been afraid to attack. Or maybe..."

"Look at the size of that hive! There are no bees, but it looks so huge." Luffy said while looking at a big hive on a wall.

"I have never seen something so big and orange before." Chopper said.

"Orange...?! Oi, guys! We have to go!" Zoro yelled out all of a sudden, which startled his crew.

"Huh!? What's wrong with you?" Franky asked.

"There were two guys that were stalking us just now and I thought they would attack us, but they left instead!" Zoro explained.

"Somebody was stalking us?" Luffy asked, "Why would one of the ten foot bug-eye people would want to stalk us?"

"It wasn't one of them. It was something else..." Zoro said.

"If you said that they wanted to attack us, then why did they just leave?" Chopper asked.

"Perhaps we are not the ones they are searching for." Robin said with a blunt look.

Sanji's eyes widened as he angrily looks at everyone. "They are after Nami-swan! We have to go save her!"

"What!? Oh my gosh! Let's go!" Luffy yelled as he started to run to a hexagon door.

"That's the wrong door, Strawhat!" Franky yelled angrily as Luffy then quickly turns around and goes running right past his crew.

Everyone else sooned follow as they got on a cargo and climbed up a ledge in order to get to the hexagon door in front of them.

"Dammit, Marimo! You should have signaled us that we were being watched!" Sanji yelled while they went through the broken hexagon door Luffy broke earlier.

"How the hell was I supposed to know they wouldn't attack us!?" Zoro yelled while slashing through the bugs in the cave they were in. "Just shut up and relax! We will save them in no time!"

"Yosh! I will teach those stupid stalkers not to get Nami-san!" Sanji yelled with pride.

"Hey, what about Usopp!?" Chopper asked while running in his walk point.

"Who cares!? Just keep running!" Sanji yelled as Luffy literally punches through another hexagon door, completely breaking it open.

**Meanwhile... a couple of seconds earlier...**

"Ew! I just hate these little bugs!" Nami said with anger as she kicks a big bug away. She was at the area where the big satellite was, along with Usopp.

"N-Nami, do you think it was good idea to leave them back there?" Usopp said while shivering in fear.

"Of course it was good idea!" Nami replied, "If they want to get eaten by those Luminoth freaks, then be my guest! I am not willing to put my life on the line for them."

"B-B-B-But now it's just you and me. We are completely stranded in this world. How are we supposed to survive?" Usopp asked.

"I prefer to fall off a cliff and land on a spike with my face then to get eaten by those aliens." Nami said, "That U-mos guy was obviously looking at me the most. He might have wanted to ask me if I wanted to get eaten dead or alive." Nami then stops walking as a tear comes out of her eye. "I don't blame him though. I am obviously the perfect human to eat alive, since I am the most gentle and not to mention, the smartest person in the group. They will also try to strip me naked and eat me raw for their pleasure. I couldn't just stay put let that happen. So I was willing to sacrifice my crew to safe myself."

"None of that seems to be right." Usopp said while putting his hand around his chin. "Are you on crack?"

KAPOW!!

"What I am saying is that we should just go back to the ship and find a dark cave so we can hide in until we die. I don't think there is going to be any problem with that now, is there?" Nami asked, glaring at Usopp, who has a battered face.

"Nothe, I hadth nothe brovlem wip vat." Usopp said with his swollen lips.

"Good. Now lets get back to the ship. The sooner we get out of her, the better." Nami as she started to walk away again.

"Oiv, waift foth meth!" Usopp said as he catched up with Nami.

They got out of the area where the satellite was and where back in cave. They walked through it and went through a hexagon door by touching it. They were now back at the area where that big ship was and started to head towards the round platform to get off the mountain.

"Finally, now we can get back to our ship with ease." Nami said with a happy expression.

"Even though I feel kinda bad leaving my friends back there, I am glad that we are now safe." Usopp said while being sure of himself.

"There you are, Samus!"

Nami and Usopp stopped dead in their tracks and looked behind their shoulders to see the two space pirates that were spying on Luffy and the others a couple of seconds ago. They were ontop of a small cliff, looking down at Nami and Usopp, who didn't seem to have much of a reaction upon their presence.

"Surrender now, Samus! Or prepare to face the consequences!" Space pirate No. 1 said while snapping his pincers threateningly.

"Yeah! We'll teach you and your comrade not to mess with the likes of us!" Space pirate No. 2 declared.

Nami and Usopp still had no reaction to their presence, which worried the space pirate duo.

"Do you think they expected us to follow them?" Space pirate No. 2 asked.

"I am not sure, but just keep your guard up for anything suspicious they might do." Space pirate No. 1 said as he awaited for Nami and Usopp to make a reaction.

"AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHHH!!! MONSTERS!!!!"

Nami and Usopp started to panic, and ran around in circles while tears were pouring out of their eyes in fear.

"Is... this part of their trap?" Space pirate No. 2 asked in confusion.

"No, it seems that they are actually in fear beyond witnessing our presence." Space pirate No. 1 said with a gleam in his eye. "Let's take this chance and get Samus."

The Space pirate duo jumped off the small cliff and started to walk towards the frightened Nami and Usopp. They stopped running around in circles and stood still as the Space pirate duo were approaching them.

"Do you think they are from the Luminoth or something!?" Usopp asked in fear.

"I-I don't think so! they don't appear to be from the same species!" Nami said as the space pirate duo were now a couple of inches to them.

"So, Samus..." Space pirate No. 1 began to say as he raises his blade arm in front of Nami's frightened face, "Your plan to capture us has failed and now you are completely defenseless against us! Surrender now and you'll die quickly!"

"S-Samus? What are you talking about!? I am not Samus!" Nami yelled.

"Nice try, Samus!" Space pirate No. 2 said cruelly, "You can't fool us! We know that you and your companions would try to make a trap to capture us all, but too bad that didn't work! Now we are going to take you to our Captain, Ridley! He will be very pleased when he rips you apart!"

"Wait a minute! I am not Samus! I don't even know who you are talking about!" Nami barked.

"Hey, didn't U-mos say that a bounty hunter named Samus being the one that saved this world from the Ing?" Usopp asked nervously.

"Huh? Now that I remember, yeah." Nami said before looking back at the Space pirate duo. "Look, I am not Samus! I am not that much of a fighter! I am just a poor, defenseless girl not wanting any trouble! You got to believe me!"

"Your lies wont work on us, Samus!" Space pirate No. 1 said, "Now hold still while we take you to our Captain!"

"What!? No! Get away!" Nami said as she backs away from Space pirate No. 1.

"HISSATSU KATAKI BOSHI!" Usopp fires a an explosive pellet at Space pirate No. 1's face.

"GUAH!" Space pirate No.1 flew a few inches back before crashing into the ground in pain.

"I won't let you take Nami away! Behold my powerful slingshot, Kabuto; The exact same one that Sogeking uses! Prepare to suffer from it's might!" Usopp said with pride while holding his Slingshot 'kabuto' on his shoulder.

"Why you little!" Space pirate No. 2 was about to take out his laser gun, but Usopp aimed at his face.

"HISSATSU KAEN BOSHI!" Usopp fires a flaming pellet at Space pirate No. 2's claw.

"YEOUCH!" Space pirate No. 2 grabs his claw in pain as Usopp aims at him again.

"That's right! Suffer from the hands of Cap taa aaa aaa aaa aai nnn nn Uso-"

Before Usopp could finish his speech, Space pirate No. 1 appears out of nowhere and shoulder barges Usopp to a wall. "OOF!" After Usopp hits the wall, he immediately turns around as Space Pirate No. 1 thrusts his open pincers right around Usopp's face.

"Usopp!" Nami cried as Usopp was sweating in fear due to the pincers that are about to crush his face.

"Get Samus so we can get out of here!" Space pirate No. 1 yelled while keeping his eyes locked on to Usopp.

"Roger!" Space pirate No. 2 said as he then got behind Nami and grabbed her arms.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Nami yelled as Space pirate No. 2 activated his jet pack and started to fly away. Space pirate No. 1 removes his pincers around Usopp's face and knocks Usopp down to the ground with the broad side of his arm blade.

"I'll let you live in remorse for now! Be grateful since we Space pirates aren't merciful to our enemies. Good luck on living the rest of your life in misery! Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh and don't bother trying to rescue her, I already called in a ship to take care of you in my place. See ya, loser!" Space pirate No. 1 activated his jet pack and flew at the same direction where his partner went.

"Nami!" Usopp gets up from the ground and looks at the Space pirate duo, who were doing their best to hold Nami since she was struggling to break free like a crazy person. "Oh man! What do I do!? What do I do!? I have to go back and tell the others! No wait! I'll lose track of them! Ohh..." Usopp hits himself in the head numerous of times so he can make up his decision. He then opened his eyes and confidently looks where they have taken Nami.

"Dont worry, Nami!! I will save you!" Usopp grabs his slingshot from the ground and quickly rushes to the small cliff. He struggled to climb up ontop of the cliff. When he got to the top, he panted heavily before he once again stood in a courageous way. "Now I will definetly save you!" Usopp runs up the cliff and into a hexagon door. He touches the hexagon door before he rushes through it.

After the hexagon door he went through have closed, the rest of the Strawhat crew have just entered in the area.

"NAMI-SAN! NAMI-SAN!!" Sanji yelled as loud as he could, but got no answer. He ran to the ledge of the mountain and looked down to see if Nami and Usopp were down there. "Nami-san! Are you down there! Nami-san!"

"I think we are too late." Robin said.

"Dammit!" Sanji kicks the ground in frustration.

"Where do you think they went now?" Chopper asked.

"We can try looking inside there." Franky suggested while pointing to a cave that lead to a hexagon door.

"Nami-san! Please be okay!" Sanji rushes inside the cave while everyone else followed him. Sanji kicked through the door and ran past by what appears to be a couple of wiggly urchins. Sanji stopped on his track when he have reached to the end of the cave. "Wha... what is this?"

Everyone else caught up and saw something that they have never seen before.

"Wha!? What is that!?" Chopper asked.

"It's... huge!" Luffy said while his eyes sparked with joy.

What they are looking at was the ship that the red creature got out of. Luffy gets closer to it, adoring it's presence.

"Ooooooo! How coo ooo oOO OLLL!" Luffy said while looking at the ship.

"What is this thing?" Zoro asked while walking up to it.

"It looks like one of those odd looking vehicles that we saw outside. Only this one looks different." Robin said just by observing the ship.

"How do we get inside?" Luffy said as he was already ontop of the ship.

"Oi, Strawhat! Get off of there! You don't know what that thing will do!" Franky said.

"Calm down, Franky. This thing is cool to stand on. I can see tons of things from up here." Luffy said while looking at his surroundings.

At the same time, the hexagon door on the second on the higher part of the cave opened up as the same red creature that attacked the dark creature from came in. When it realized that there was somebody on it's ship, it quickly hid behind a steel crate.

"We shouldn't be wasting our time here! Nami-san and that other guy is in danger!" Sanji yelled angrily.

"What do you suggest we do? We don't know anything about this place and yet you still expect us to find them that quickly?" Franky asked with an angry tone.

"If that is the case, then yes!" Sanji yelled angrily.

"I dont think that this is the proper time to be fighting." Robin said as she then looks at Luffy, who was still on the ship. "Captain, I suggest that we should continue finding Miss Navigator and Longnose-san. The longer we stay here, the more probable chance that they might die."

"What!?" Chopper asked nervously.

"Don't worry, Robin. They will be just fine." Luffy said with a happy grin. "The important thing right now is to find out how to get inside this thingy." Luffy then starts to jump on it, hoping to get inside.

The red creature peered it's head sideways from the boulder to get a better look at the Strawhat crew. It touched the side of it's helmet, which made a couple of holographic screens to appear right in front of it. It appeared to be in some sort of scanning mode as it started to scan Luffy.

"Data recieved."

Species: Human

Abilities: Elasticity

Intelligence: -10?

The red creature was a little confused on the data it received from Luffy, who was now trying to bite his way inside the ship. Zoro blinked upon realizing it's presence behind the boulder, but began to wait for the right moment to strike.

"Luffy, maybe we should leave that thing alone." Chopper said worryingly.

"But I just want to see what's inside." Luffy whined.

"Will you just get down there already! Let's go now!" Franky said.

Luffy moaned sadly as the red creature got out of scan mode. When Zoro got a good look on it, he quickly unsheathed one of his swords and released a cutting wave at the red creature. It noticed his attack and quickly jumps out of the as the cutting wave cuts through the steel crate. The red creature landed on the same floor the Strawhat crew was on and looked at the Strawhat crew, who were surprised to see who it was.

"AAAHHHH!!! IT'S THE MONSTER THAT ATTACKED US ON THE SHIP!" Chopper cried in fear.

"That thing again! It probably wants to get rid of us this time!" Sanji said while looking at it angrily.

"T-That doesn't look like the same one! It has a different color and a different kind of armor!" Franky said as he got into his battle position.

"Who cares if it looks different!? Just attack it!" Zoro yelled as he charged at the red creature. The red creature quickly raises it's arm cannon and fires a couple of blasts at Zoro, who dodges by jumping over the red creature. The red creature quickly turns around and blocks Zoro's slash with it's regular arm. "TATSU MAKI!" Zoro does a 360 degree spin with his swords, creating a tornado of cutting waves that sends the red creature flying upward. The red creature however regained it's balance in midair, and fires a missile from it's arm cannon at Zoro. Zoro jumps up towards the red creature while cutting the missile in half.

Zoro did a horizontal slash at the red creature, who arched it's back backwards to avoid. The red creature then places it's feet on the wall as the boosters from it's back started to lit up. Once they did, the red creature curled into a ball, doing multiple downward rolls while being covered by it's boosters fire in midair. "GUAH!" Zoro got hit repeatedly by it's rolling attack. The red creature then stops rolling forward and lowers it's arm cannon down at Zoro's chest, causing him to crash straight down to the ground.

"ZORO!" Chopper cried in fear as the red creature landed.

"Wah! That red armor guy is really strong!" Luffy said as his eyes were popping right out of his head.

Franky then noticed something different about the creature. "Oi! For some reason, it doesn't have that radiation from before!"

"So it's okay to hit it then!? Yosh!" Luffy jumps of the ship and charges at the red creature. "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy thrusts his fist at the red creature. The red creature was caught by surprise before it barely dodged Luffy's fist by rolling out of the way. The red creature then fires a couple of blasts at Luffy, who backflipped to dodge before running around the creature's sides. Luffy then jumped to a wall and started to run across it, heading closer to the red creature by the second. Luffy then jumps off the wall and swings his right arm at the creature, who ducks to dodge before countering by creating a small blast near the ground Luffy was on, sending him flying right next to Franky.

"You won't make a fool out of me this time! BEANS LEFT!" Franky fires multiple pellets from his left arm at the red creature, who started to run sideways to avoid. While running, the red creature fires couple of energy blasts at Franky, who dodge rolls out of the way as he then got on to one knee while opening his left wrist. "WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fires a missile of his own at the red creature, who jumped forward as Franky blew up a part of the cave instead. The red creature then aimed it's cannon at Franky, who quickly guards himself by raising his left arm. "HOSHI SHIELD!" Franky's left arm turned into a shield as he expected a blast to come.

It didnt however, as the red creature immediately thrusts it's regular arm forward, creating an electrical whip that hooked on Franky's shield. "What the!?" The red creature landed on it's feet and then tossed Franky to the other side of the cave with the whip, making him to land face-first on the ground in the process.

"Damn you!" Sanji charges at the red creature with a fierce look. "QUEVE!" Sanji jumps and does a kick at the red creature's chest in midair. The red creature rolled back upon receiving the hit, but it quickly got back to it's feet and fires multiple blasts at Sanji. Sanji was zipping right and left as he then did a horizontal kick at the red creature, who jumped back and quickly counters by swinging it's arm cannon at the side of Sanji's face. "GOH!" Sanji went crashing into a wall next to him as Luffy appeared out of nowhere and punched the red creature in the face.

"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly sends multiple fists at the red creature, who was taking every blow. The red creature then morphed into an orange ball, which surprised Luffy. "DAH! Look out! The guy turned into a ball!" Luffy cried out as it started to glow with yellow energy before it dashed right into Luffy's stomach. "Gyah!" Luffy landed in the ground in pain as the red creature bounced off of him and into a wall. It then bounced off the wall and was now heading straight to Chopper.

"AHH!" Chopper crouches down in panic as Robin quickly crosses her limbs.

"VEINTE FLEUR, RAMP!" Hands grew out of the floor and the wall to make a formation of a ramp. The red creature rode up the ramp and headed straight to a wall. The red creature then turned back to it's normal figure as it landed on the wall with it's feet. It then realized that Zoro was heading right down at it.

"HYOU KINTAMA!" Zoro span in circles with his swords as he went straight down to the red creature like a rocket. The red creature had no choice but to shoot a missile at a close range, that stopped and injured Zoro, but also the creature itself. They both landed hard on the ground as the red creature got up while greyish orbs were starting to form right at the tip of it's arm cannon. It then shot 5 missiles simultaneously in the air that headed towards Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, and Franky individually.

Luffy groggily gets up and notices a missile coming towards him. "GOMU GOMU NO FUUSEN!" Luffy inflates himself, hoping to bounce the missile away, but that didn't work as the missile exploded upon impacting him. "Guah!" Luffy landed subconsciously on the ground, having his body filled charred.

The second and fifth missile headed straight to Zoro and Franky. Franky quickly pulls his head off the ground and immediately shoots the incoming missile down. Zoro gets up with a blunt look and cuts the missile down with one sword as the cut missile went past him and created an explosion behind him.

The third and fourth missile headed straight to Sanji and Chopper. Sanji barely got up and kicks the missile up through the hole above the cave and exploded a few seconds afterwards. Chopper shivered in fear as he jumped when the missile was only a few inches away from him. The missile behind him exploded, sending Chopper landing next to Robin, who had her hand around her chin.

"You know... there is something odd about this." Robin said with a blunt look.

"Robin! How can you just sit there while that monster is attacking us!?" Chopper asked while getting up.

"I think that this creature was not the same one that attacked us earlier. In fact, I don't that this 'creature' is our enemy." Robin said. Chopper was confused on what she meant as Luffy, Zoro, and Franky regrouped while breathing heavily.

"This guy is really strong. If it is going to use that ball thing again, we are doomed." Luffy panted.

"It's not only that ball thing. This thing has great skill, but for some reason, it's presence doesn't feel the same like the last time we fought it." Zoro said while panting heavily as well.

"Who cares about the presence? We need to attack it at the same time if we want to defeat it." Franky said while aiming at it.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Sanji ran right past them, making them to fall down on the ground. "You shi& piece of trash! I'll turn you into mince meat!" Sanji yelled before he lunged at the red creature. "ANTI-MANNER KICK COURSE!" Sanji landed on his hands and starts to spin with his legs spread out. The red creature barely dodged as Sanji then thrusted himself to the red creature, crashing his feet into the the red creature's abdomen. The red creature landed hard on the wall behind it as it then dodged another kick by Sanji. It seems that it is now charging up a powerful as the inside of the arm cannon started to glow brightly.

Sanji jumps in the air with his foot raised up high as the red creature immediately turns around and fires a fully-charged blast at him, creating an explosion that sends Sanji crashing back into a wall, making a huge crack on it.

"SANJI!" Chopper cried as Sanji was barely standing.

"That's... IT!!" Sanji's eyes opened and dashed at the red creature faster than before. Before the red creature can react, Sanji kicked it in it's arm cannon, leaving it completely defenseless. "OEIL!" Sanji kicks the creature in the visor, "NEZ!" Sanji kicks another part of the creature's visor, "JOUE!" Sanji kicks the side of the creature's head, "BOUCHE!" Sanji kicks the creature under it's visor, "DENTA!" Sanji kicks the creature in the same spot again, "MENTON!" Sanji kicks at the creature's chin, "COLLIER SHOOT!" Sanji ends his painful combo with a powerful thrust kick at the chin that sends the creature right into a wall.

"Whoa... he is definitely pissed off." Franky said with a shocked look on his face.

Sanji got on to his knees and panted heavily, believing that he finished it off. "I...-cough-... beat it. I beat it." Sanji said exhausted. His eyes widened as he then saw the red creature groggily getting out of the dust screen, barely able to stay on it's legs. "You... dammit!"

Before anything else could happen, an odd looking ship appeared above the hole of the cave.

"Ah! What is that!?" Chopper asked in fear as it was now starting to shoot the Strawhat crew, including the red creature.

"What in the world!? Why is that thing shooting us!?" Franky asked while dodging the ships' blasts.

"I don't know, but I am getting sick of it!" Luffy said angrily as he grabs his shoulder. "GOMU GOMU NO PI-ACK!" Luffy got knocked out of the way by the red creature as it then aimed at the attacking ship. "Hey! What is the big idea!?"

"Wait, Luffy! I think it's going to attack the ship!" Zoro said by observation. The red creature's arm cannon then started to charge up more energy than before as parts of the cannon came off, and started to rotate around it. The creature then shot out a humongous beam that enveloped the ship before disintegrating it completely. The Strawhat crew were completely amazed the creature's power as it was now starting to emit electricity all over its body.

"That was so coooool!!! The red armor guy is so awesome!" Luffy cried in amazement.

"Be careful, I think it's going to attack again!" Zoro said as he prepares to fight again.

"I'll shoot it down!" Franky said as he opens his wrist at the red creature, which still had electricity all over it's body.

"Wait!" Robin said, "Look at that!"

The Strawhat crew gave confused looks to Robin before looking back at the red creature. The electricity around it disappeared as the armor around it fell off. Everyone looked at the armor-less body, with only the mens' eyes popping out of their heads and their jaws hitting the floor.

"HUH!?" Luffy screamed.

"WHAT!?" Zoro yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Franky asked.

"OH MY GOSH!!" Chopper yelled.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT IS THIS!? WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND HERE!? THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!!!" Sanji yelled out the most.

"I knew it." Robin said with a calm tone.

What stood in front of them was no longer red armored guy, in fact, it's not even a guy at all. What stood in front of them was a beautiful woman wearing a blue jumpsuit. She has long blonde hair and some kind gadget around her waist. She glared at the Strawhat crew as she took the gadget from her waist. The gadget then created a long, electric whip from it's tip as she then swung professionally. The crew, however, were still to shocked to notice the whip, or even the gadget for that matter as they were still surprised that they were fighting a human female this whole time.

"Now that is what I call a babe." Franky said while he drooled in amazement.

"H-He was a 'she' this whole time!? I didn't see that coming." Zoro said in shock.

"I never knew that we were fighting a girl." Chopper said in shock as well.

Sanji was the person that was shocked the most. "She is so... so... BEAUTIFUL!!!" Sanji's visible eye turned into a big heart. "I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD NEVER SEE THE DAY THAT I WOULD MEET SUCH A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN A PLACE LIKE THIS!!!! MELLORINE, MELLORINE, MELLORINE, MELLORINE, MELLO-...!" Sanji's visible eye turned back to normal upon realizing something. "Wait a minute... so this whole time I was fighting a woman? Then all the attacks and the cruelty I have just gave her... did that really..."

Sanji stood paralyzed as the woman swung her whip to the ground, almost hitting the Strawhat crew. "What's the matter?" the woman asked, "Have you decided to give up?"

"Please wait a moment." Robin said, "Is your name Samus?"

The woman narrowed her eyes more. "So what if it is?"

"Please accept our apology for attacking you. We mistook you for someone else. We mean you no harm." Robin said, "We are not your enemies. We were just looking for our friends that were captured by some fiends. If you may please put that away so I can explain to you our story."

The woman slowly got out of her battle position and turns off her gadget before putting it away. "If you guys are trying to trick me, you will regret it. And yes... my name is Samus."

Robin kindly smiled as everyone else was still in shock. Sanji was still figuring out what he has just done. "Let's see... I kicked her armor, but not her... so I didn't really kick her... but I still kicked her... then that really does mean..." Sanji eyes widened in fear and despair as he places his hands on his head in agony. "OH NO!!! I KICKED A WOMAN!!! MY PRIDE AS A MAN IS DESTROYED!!! AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHHH!!!!!!!" Sanji then fell on his back, not being able to take the pressure.

The only one who hasnt said anything was Luffy, who just still couldnt believe what he just saw.

"A... transexual?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: This has a been a weird day. First, Nami and Usopp get kidnapped and now we meet a powerful transexual. I wonder what it feels like to be a woman. Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 56: The one known as Dark Samus, Usopp vs Ridley. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

The chapter 57 is where I have trouble coming up with. I going to need some time to come up with a good theme for that one. But the next chapter I have already planned, so dont worry about that for now. Oh, and that ship that attacked Luffy and the others were from the space pirates by the way. See ya!


	56. Metroid Pt 5

Sorry I took so long again, but like everyone else in this world, I had other things to do. So, here is the next chapter you have been waiting for. Enjoy!

* * *

A girl!? Two Space pirates believed that Nami was her archenemy, Samus. They took down Usopp and kidnapped Nami to take to their boss, Ridley. Usopp had no other choice but to try and rescue Nami by himself. Meanwhile, the rest of the Strawhat crew were too late to help Nami, and started to search around Aether to find her. What they found instead was a ship in a big cave, which interested Luffy, but attracted other attention. Zoro realized a red creature was spying on him and his crew, so he made the first strike before it did. The Strawhat crew and the red creature fought tremendously until an unknown ship and attacked them. The red creature immediately disposed the ship with all it's power, causing it's armor to fall off. It is now known that it is a she, better yet, she is Samus, which surprised the heck out of the Strawhat crew. Will she help them save Nami?

Chapter 56: The one known as Dark Samus, Usopp vs Ridley

The sun was now starting to set as the Strawhat crew and Samus were sitting down in a circle, except for Sanji, who was crouching in a corner feeling very, very, VERY depressed. He was so depressed, that half of the cave was very gloomy and depressing. It would probably make a happy person sad.

"So what you are saying is that you guys are pirates and where caught by the second Master door," Samus began to say after Robin explained her everything, "Then in order for you guys to go back to your world, you need 8 hearts created by Master hand to use it?"

"Yes. It has been quite some time since that happened, and we only need 4 more hearts to collect in order to go back home." Robin said.

"Hmph... never knew that something like that would happen before." Samus said with a cold look on her face. "But I find that story hard to believe since it came from pirates."

"Oi, now. Just because we are pirates, doesn't mean we don't tell the truth once and a while." Franky said, "Besides, we are the toughest and the most respectable pirates there is."

"I didn't say that you guys were making it up. I just said that it is hard to believe." Samus said, "Why would Master hand take you guys into another world for no reason?"

"We don't know." Chopper said, "We were never told why we were in this situation in the first place. I think that something bad must have happened to Master hand.

"That's odd. There is a high chance that somebody must have attacked him." Samus said while having her hand around her chin, "But it's not likely for him to get captured so easily, since he has a tight security where he lives. And that certain brother he has..."

"Brother? What brother?" Franky asked.

"Nevermind. I don't like to talk about him." Samus said as she sounded a bit irritated when she said 'him'.

"Well anyway, what's a tough and hot babe like yourself doing here? I thought that you already saved the Luminoth from the Ing things." Franky said.

"I am here on a mission to find some people that have not been seen in couple of weeks." Samus said. "They are three bounty hunters that have been newly recruited to the Galactic federation. They were assigned to their first mission to find and destroy phazon in this world, but we have not heard of them ever since.

"Do you think that they are safe?" Chopper asked.

"I am pretty sure that they are okay. They are pretty strong, and it would take like an army of thousands to take them down." Samus said, "But to not hear from them for a couple of weeks is bugging me..."

"Ah, don't worry about it, hunter sis. I am sure you'll find your bounty hunter buddies in no time, right, Cook?" Franky asked as he looked behind his shoulder to see the depressed Sanji.

"What is life?" Sanji asked in a monotone voice, "Is it something that you must cherish, or is it something that will eventually hit you in the face really hard? The fact that I vowed to never kick a woman in my entire life has made me a better person up to this day. Now the forces of nature dare to hurt me by making me break my own vow. It doesn't make any sense; what is the point to ruin something so important to someone just for the heck of it? Was it a coincidence? Was it staged? Or maybe it's just nothing. How could it be nothing? Everything must happen for a reason, so how can it happen just for nothing? DO ANY OF THESE QUESTIONS HAVE SOME SORT OF CONNECTION WITH EACHOTHER, OR IS JUST SOME CRUEL WAY OF LIFE THAT SOME IDIOT MADE UP TO MESS WITH MY HEAD!?!?"

Franky and everyone else just stared at Sanji as he then calmly sits on the floor again.

"I don't know what to do anymore. Maybe I should stay here until I rot to death." Sanji said depressingly as he then got quiet again.

"Oooooooookay... It seems that you need some time for yourself." Franky said as he looks away.

"What's wrong with him?" Samus asked.

"He is just out of the weather at the moment." Robin replied, "Quite frankly, we are just sort of surprised to meet a famous bounty hunter in our presence."

Luffy then slams his palms on the ground in front of Samus, and gives her a serious look.

"You must join my crew!" Luffy exclaimed, "We can really use a transexual as powerful as you are!"

"We do?" Zoro asked.

Samus then looks at Luffy. "Your name is Luffy, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Luffy replied.

"Did you just call me a transexual?" Samus asked in a calm tone.

"Um... yeah, I believe I did." Luffy said.

KAP OOO OOO OOO OOO WWW WWW!!!

"UOAH!!!" Luffy got hit in the face by Samus, and was sent flying right across the cave floor. His upper body then went right through a cave wall as Chopper and Franky had their eyes popping out of their heads upon witnessing that.

"Wow! She is very strong!" Chopper cried out.

"And she punched Strawhat with that calm look!" Franky said as he noticed that Samus seemed to be very calm, "Not even Orange-head sis could do that!"

"So, anyway..." Zoro began to say intending to change the topic, "How is it that you know Master hand? Are you one of his Smash participants?"

"Yes, I am. It's quite of a long story, but to put it simple, I was asked to join when there was no trouble going on for months." Samus said.

"Um... can I have your autograph?" Chopper asked timidly while holding his autograph book. She didn't answer, but instead wrote her name in the second page due to the last one not having any space. She gave it back to Chopper, who was happy to get her autograph.

"Most of the time, I don't hang out with the other Smashers. But I was well known for being one of the toughest Smash participants that ever existed." Samus said.

"That is why you must join my crew!" Luffy exclaimed, appearing right out of nowhere, which freaked out Chopper and Franky. "To have a transexual as powerful as you are around will be so awesome!"

"Do you like getting hit in the face or what?" Samus asked while clenching her fist.

"If you could just avoid hitting him for now, I would like to ask you for a favor." Robin said as she got Samus' attention, "You see, two of our crewmates seem to have been abducted by unknown figures, and since you know the habit and areas of this planet, would you mind helping us rescue them?"

Samus didn't reply instantly, the only thing she did was to stand up with a stern look.

"Lets get one thing clear." Samus said with a cold look, "I never help out pirates. They are the sin of the universe, and they only cause trouble for everyone else. I don't care how ridiculous or kind you guys are, you cannot count on me to help you with anything."

Chopper had a scared look on his face, while everyone else didn't seem that intimated, except for Luffy, who just has a plain look instead.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to get some supplies from my ship." Samus said as she then was about to her ship, but stopped as she saw Sanji bowing down to her.

"I just want to let you know that I am really sorry about what I did to you." Sanji said with a sad look, "If I would have known that you are a woman inside that thing you were in, I would have never laid a foot on you. I am not asking for your forgiveness, I just wanted to let you know that I am truly sorry."

Samus looked down at him, who looked back with a puppy eye face. She sighs depressingly at this. "Well..."

"Yes?" Sanji said with a little hope in his spirit.

"You have some strong kicks." Samus said as she then walked past him.

"Noooooo! Don't tell me that my kicks are strong! Then I'll believe that I have really injured you. NooooOOoooo..." Sanji hits the ground multiple times in agony as Samus jumps on her ship.

"What kind of supplies are you going to take out?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Just a little gadget and my armor, which I will put back on right now." Samus said as she gets on a tiny platform on the ship.

"Please! Stop with the torture! I don't know if my heart can take it!" Sanji cried as he obviously didn't wanted Samus back in her armor, which would cover her beautiness.

The platform took her inside the ship. Seconds later, their was a glowing green light from inside. Then a couple of more seconds later, Samus got out of her ship, wearing the exact same armor she had on before.

"Hey, look! He turned back into a man again." Luffy said while pointing at Samus as she was getting off her ship.

"Luffy, shut up." Zoro said coldly.

"This is what I needed to get." Samus said while holding some kind of battery. "Now all I need to do is go back where I was and use it there."

"Can we go with you?" Luffy asked.

"Oi, Strawhat. Did you forget that Orange-head and Longnose have been kidnapped?" Franky asked while lightly tapping on Luffy's head.

"They are strong, so they can handle themselves." Luffy said as she then looks at Samus, "Can we go with you and see what you do for a living, please?"

"Bah... whatever. Just don't get in my way." Samus said rudely as she jumped up to the upper level of the cave.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Luffy said excitedly as he and Chopper happily follows Samus to the next area.

"Just one simple thing always get him curious. That is going to kill him someday." Franky said.

"Yeah, but until that happens, we have to do what he says." Zoro said as Robin giggles at that remark, "Oi, dumb cook. We are leaving."

"Coming..." Sanji said as he walks ahead of Zoro while looking down with the same depressed look.

"Man, you are really messed up today." Zoro commented as they got to upper level and went through the hexagon door. Luffy was astounded to see head shaped statues of the Luminoth while walking through the hallway as Samus then shot an energy blast to a hexagon door in front of her, causing it to open. Her and the Strawhat crew entered into the vast area that Samus was on before.

"WUUAAAAHHH!!! AWESOME!!" Luffy and Chopper's eyes popped out of their heads in sheer amazement as they the noticed 4 humongous statues of the Luminoth species. "Now those are the kind of statues I am talking about! We must take one of those back to our ship!"

"There is no way we are taking one of those!" Franky exclaimed. "Besides, it's not going to fit in our ship."

Luffy moaned sadly as Samus walked to the middle of the area. She installed the battery she got from her ship into her arm cannon. The tip of her cannon got smaller as a little, but sharp, flame formed out of it. She then got on one knee and started to make a little cut on the floor.

"Oi, Samus. There is something that has been bugging me lately." Zoro began to say while Samus was focus cutting part of the floor, "We have encountered somebody or something that has the same armor as you have, only it's dark instead of orange. Do you happen to know what that thing is?"

The sharp flame from the tip of Samus' arm cannon turned off as Samus slowly gets up to her feet. "I do know her... or 'it' to be more precise." The Strawhat crew then started to pay close attention to her. "She is known as Dark Samus. And I am the cause for it's existence."

"What do you mean you created her?" Chopper asked.

"A long time ago, there was a creature known as Metroid Prime. Metroids are capable of siphoning an undetectable life energy from any animal, generally causing the death of the victim in the process."

"Huh?" Luffy said while tilting his head in confusion.

"They suck the life out of you." Franky said in simple words.

"Oh! So it's a mystery animal." Luffy said while hitting his palm.

"Anyway, Metroid prime was one of the biggest and powerful metroids that ever existed. On the planet Tallon IV, I fought it and defeated it in battle, but with a price." Samus then clenches her fist in anger, which Sanji noticed. "A part of it sucked the phazon out of my suit. Then a couple of weeks later, that thing reformed itself into what it is now."

"Dark Samus..." Sanji muttered.

"What is phazon?" Franky asked.

Samus kicked the floor where she have been cutting with her arm cannon seconds ago. She then took a couple of steps back as something that looks like a blue shard came out of the floor.

"That is Phazon. That is what Dark Samus is mostly made of." Samus said while glaring at the Phazon.

"Oooo. It looks shiny." Luffy said as he was about to touch it. Samus quickly gets in front of Luffy and kicks him away from the Phazon shard. "Ow! What did I do!?"

"The pain you are feeling right now will not even compare to what this shard cand do to you!" Samus exclaimed angrily, "Phazon is a highly radioactive and muganetic, semi-sentinent element! Just by touching this shard could end your life!"

Chopper backed away from the shard in fear after hearing that.

"Phazon can slowly replace a planet's ecosystem with one that is Phazon based. This causes the planet's flora and fauna to die or mutate, sometimes becoming hostile. Machines can also be corrupted by Phazon, causing them to shut down or run rampant. It is an element that I intend to erase from existence!" Samus said with determination.

"But that won't be a problem anymore. You already found the Phazon here in this world." Chopper said.

"I know that, but getting rid of it is the problem. This shard here is not even 1 percent of what this world contains. It will take a while to get the whole thing out of here. And to do that, I am going to need help from U-mos." Samus said while looking all the way up the Sky temple.

"Yosh! We will help you get rid of the phazon thingy!" Luffy said with his arms held up high.

"I prefer that you didn't, but I guess I can't stop you." Samus said as she then started to walk out of the vast area.

"Yosh! Let us help the transexual get help from the ten foot bug-eye people!" Luffy said excitedly as he and the rest of his crew started followed Samus out of the area.

"But wait. What about Nami and Usopp?" Chopper asked

**Meanwhile...**

"Nami!"

Usopp went running through a road, trying to catch up with Nami's kidnappers. "They headed over here! They cannot avoid the great and powerful Usopp! Here I go!" Usopp went through a hexagon door and was now in another part of the temple grounds. Usopp saw something in from afar and decided to stay low in order to not be seen. "Huh... what is that?"

In front of his view lies an odd machine that was floating in midair. There were big gaps that were impossible to cross by foot that have tiny cannons facing to the other side of the plane. The only thing noticeable about this place was that there was a ship that looks like the ship that attacked Luffy and the others in the previous chapter. Around that ship, were a couple of space pirates, standing by for further orders.

"How long are we suppose to wait here?" One of the space pirates asked.

"Until our leader gives us any orders, we are stuck here like rocks." The other space pirate said.

"I know that, but... hey! Isn't that one of our guys?"

The space pirates around the ship saw two of their species, trying to hold on someone that turned out to be Nami. "LET GO OF ME, YOU PIECE OF SMELLY GARBAGE!" Nami yelled as she manages to free her arm and punch Space pirate No. 2 in the face.

"Ow! Don't try to break free from our grip, Samus! Besides, it's a long way down from here." Space pirate No. 2 said while trying to stay conscious.

Nami didnt pay attention to him as she continued to punch Space pirate No. 2 in the face. Space pirate No. 1 then grabbed Nami by her leg tightly. "Look, Samus. We dont want to hurt you just yet, but you are making it very difficult for us to-"

"Shut your mouth, you pig!" Nami barked as she used her free leg to kick Space pirate No. 1 under the chin.

The Space pirate duo were doing their best to land safely while trying to hold Nami down. The other Space pirates were confused on what was going on.

"Everyone stand back! I think they are about to crash!"

The Space pirate duo made a lousy landing as Nami landed on top of them. "N-Nami!" Usopp hissed as quietly as he could as Space pirate No. 2 then grabbed Nami and puts her hands on her back before handcuffing them tightly.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing to me!?" Nami yelled.

"Those handcuffs are strong enough to hold a tyrant. Don't bother to get free from them, Samus." Space pirate No. 2 said with a cruel tone.

"For the last time, I am not Samus! My name is Nami! I am just an intelligent Navigator of a crew that has the most idiotic captain that has ever existed!" Nami barked while flailing her legs left and right.

"Yeah, yeah. Save the lies until our leader gets here." Space pirate No. 1 said as some of his other fellow pirates walked up to him.

"Where were you guys? And what is this creature you have here?" one of the space pirates asked.

"Ho ho! This happens to be the thorn in our spines. This is none other than Samus without her armor." Space pirate No. 2 declared.

The other space pirates were in shocked to hear that kind of news. "A-Are you serious!? This is the legendary Samus that has been foiling our plans up to this day!?"

"Yeah, man. This is the same creature that has been messing with us. Ain't that right, Samus" Space pirate No. 2 asked. Nami lunged at Space pirate No. 2 and bit his head. "AAAHHH! GET HER OFF ME! GET HER OFF ME!" Space pirate No. 2 cried out while running in circles while Nami was biting his head harder by the second.

"So where is our leader? I want to tell him the good news." Space pirate No. 1 said while ignoring the cries of his partner.

"He hasn't arrived yet. But he'll sure to be here any second now." The other Space pirate said.

"Oh, I just cant wait until he shows up. I can already smell the promotion already." Space pirate No. 1 said as his partner has finally passed out as Nami lets go of his head, and started to spit out the disgust after biting his head.

"Look, there he is!"

One of the Space pirates pointed to the sky as they can see Ridley coming from afar.

"Hmm? What is that? Some sort of bird?" Usopp asked as he puts his goggles over his lens to get a better view. His eyes then went through the lens when he saw Ridley in a clear view. "Wh-What is that thing!? Some sort of pterodactyl!?"

"Huh?" Nami looks up up notices Ridley landing perfectly on the ground. "EEEEEEK! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

"Welcome, Captain Ridley. I hope your voyage was pleasant upon arriving." Space pirate No. 1 said with a kind tone.

"No. Arriving this planet just ruined the whole trip for me." Ridley responded cruelly, "How are preparations coming along?"

"Everything is just fine, just like you ordered, Captain." Space pirate No. 1 said, "Also, I have a very special present for you."

Ridley narrowed his eyes in confusion as Space pirate No. 1 walked up to Nami. "I have managed to capture Samus, your worst enemy of all time!"

Ridley tilted his head even more confused as he then glared Space pirate No. 1. "Is this some kind of stupid joke?"

"Huh? What do you mean, sir?" Space pirate No. 1 asked.

"This creature here is not Samus! It's just some other detestable human!" Ridley yelled as Space pirate No. 1 shivered in fear and in confusion.

"A-Are you sure? Because Samus is a woman. And correct me if I am wrong, but I believe that this human is also a woma-"

"Shut up!" Ridley yelled as his anger scared his men and Nami. "Samus is a blonde female. Does this ugly thing look like a blonde to you!?"

"Um, no. You see, I could've thought that she may have dyed her hair or-"

"Just get rid of this human." Ridley said with an annoyed tone, "No wait, on second thought, let me talk to her." Ridley shoves Space pirate No. 1 out of the way as he walks close to Nami, who gulped in fear. "Where did you come from, human? From what I know, humans don't live in this world." .

"Well, I, uh... you see... um... I come from a total different place. A place where the likes of me and the likes of... who are you guys?" Nami asked calmly with a weak smile.

"Space pirates." Ridley replied.

"Oh, yeah. Where the likes of me and Space pirates... SPACE PIRATES! DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT SPACE PIRATES EXIST!?" Nami yelled out in surprise.

"Space pirates!? I never thought that Luffy was actually right about that too." Usopp hissed as Nami seems to be petrified in surprise afterwards.

"... This filth is as stupid as the rest of her race." Ridley said before looking back at Space pirate No. 1. "Are there any more humans around here?"

"Um... my partner and I did see more of them, including a raccoon. They didn't look that very strong, in my opinion." Space pirate No. 1 said with a nervous tone.

"Hmm... I guess it doesn't matter where they came from. We must as well kill this one just for fun." Ridley said before he looked back at Nami, who was still petrified in surprise.

"I cannot believe that Luffy was right about something yet again. I am the smart one in the crew. I dont understand how an idiot like him can be able to come up with such things that actually exist. Life itself must be coming to an end..." Nami said in a surprised tone.

"Stop mumbling to yourself, and let me see the look on your face before I kill you!" Ridley said as he took one step closer to Nami.

"Wh-What!? Are you mad!? What for!? I didn't do anything!" Nami yelled as she tried to get away, but it almost fell of the ledge of the floor.

"I cannot let you go after what you just seen here. Besides, seeing you in sheer pain my lighten my mood a bit." Ridley said as he raises his claw.

"No! Stay back!" Nami cried as she closed her eyes in fear.

"HISSATSU KEMURI BOSHI!"

A pellet came out of nowhere and struck in the ground beneath Ridley's feet, causing a huge smoke screen to envelop the entire area. "What is this!?" Ridley asked.

The space pirate crew were then coughing uncontrollably as their vision was also getting quite blurry.

"Aaaaaaaahhh!!!"

BOOOOOM

They heard a sound of a cannon exploding somewhere and then later, heard a crash near them.

"Search the area!" Ridley yelled as his men started to look around as the smoke started to clear a bit.

It turned out that Usopp was the one that got shot out of a cannon at the other side of the gap, and was now hiding ontop of the ship in fear.

"I can't see anything. Everyone, increase the volume settings in your helmet. We should be able to hear anything that moves that way." Space pirate No. 1 commanded.

"Volume settings?" Usopp asked himself. He then came up with a good idea as he then stood up while looking for something in his bag.

"Hey! You're-!"

"USOPP..." Usopp takes out a tiny chalkboard and places the tip of his nails on it "... NOO OOO OII SSS SEE!!!!"

SCR EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EECH

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

The space pirates cried in agony as the volume settings in their helmets increased the sheer noise they are hearing tenfold. It was so loud, the visors from their helmets shattered into pieces as the space pirates were knocked out. Ridley irritatingly grabs his head as Nami took the advantage to get away from him.

"Huh? Usopp?" Nami said as the smoke cleared to see Usopp, who frozed.

"Did I do it?" Usopp asked as he then saw numerous of unconscious space pirates on the ground. "Oh! I did do it! Yes! The great Captain Usopp has triumphed over evil once again! Ha ha ha ha!" Usopp said proudly as he raises his slingshot in victory.

"Usopp! How did you get here!? Where are the others!?" Nami asked.

"I didn't had time to go back to them, so I decided to follow you here and rescue you myself!" Usopp replied.

"Are you insane!? What do you think that will happen to you if you tried and do this sort of thing just to rescue me!?" Nami asked irritatingly.

"Do not worry, Nami! I have the skills to defeat the likes of your kidnappers!" Usopp said proudly.

"I am not talking about that! What I mean is that if you happen to die now, who the hell is going to tell the strong people where I am!?" Nami asked.

This caused Usopp to fall down, anime style. "Wh-What do you mean by that!? I am strong enough to save you!"

"You are not even strong enough to open a jar of pickles!" Nami barked.

"What!? I so can open a jar of pickles!" Usopp said, "... Okay, I cant really open a jar of pickles with ease, but I least can try, right!?"

While Nami and Usopp were argueing, Ridley was rubbing his head after Usopp's attack. Ridley opened his eyes and angrily looks at Usopp.

"Who are you!?" Ridley asked in a low and threatening tone.

Usopp looks at Ridley and immediately falls on his rear upon witnessing him. "Wh-Wh-Wh-What is he still doing up!? I thought my attack knocked everyone out." Usopp said in surprise.

"Did you actually think that your so called attack can take that monster down!?" Nami asked.

"I said who are you!?" Ridley asked even crueler than before.

"Oh, um... um... I am your maker!" Usopp said bravely as he gets up on his feet, "I am Captain Usopp! And I am here to rescue Nami from your evil and disgusting clutches!"

"What are you doing!? Dont piss him off!" Nami barked.

"Captain? So you are this human's leader?" Ridley asked.

"Yes, I am!" Usopp replied, "You better not lay a single claw on Nami, or I will..."

"Please don't say 8000 enforcers, please don't say 8000 enforcers, please don't say 8000 enforcers..." Nami pleaded silently.

"I will send my 8000 enforcers to come out of hiding and strike you down like the pathetic oversized insect you are!" Usopp said with pride as Nami slaps her forehead.

"... 8000 enforcers?" Ridley asked.

"Yeah, that's what I said! What are you gonna do about that, huh? Are you going to fly away in fear? I won't blame you, my 8000 enforcers are indeed one of the toughest armies that ever existed, since they were trained by me of course." Usopp said with a cocky tone.

"Then why don't you call them?" Ridley asked.

"To be quite honest, they are not as strong as I am. But atleast it is something worthy to appre..." Usopp was saying until he realized what Ridley just said, "Excuse me? Did you say that you wanted me to call them?"

"Yes. You can go ahead and call your enforcers if you like. I'll gut them alive." Ridley said emotionless as Usopp got scared again.

"Ah! Um... you know what? I think that their help wont be necessary. My strength is sufficient enough to tame you!" Usopp said as he lifted his slingshot bravely.

"Go ahead, I dare you." Ridley snarled. Usopp was scared again as he realized that his lies aren't working against Ridley at all. He began to think of another brilliant method to take down Ridley.

"Prepare to feel fear in you soul! USOPP STARE!" Usopp widened his eyes as big as he could as he glared at Ridley. His glare was a tremendous sight of something to be afraid of, as even Nami had troubling looking at him in the eye.

"If this could scare the heck out of me, then it can possibly work on that monster." Nami said as she then looks at Ridley. "Huh!?"

Ridley seems to be taking no affect in Usopp's glare, not even in a single reaction when Usopp's glare started. Usopp was getting by the second upon holding that scary face as he soon then collapsed on the ship.

"I cant do it! Why are aliens so hard to intimidate with facial expressions!?" Usopp whined.

"Can this get any worse?" Nami asked. She then noticed that Ridley raised his metallic tail. "Usopp, watch out!"

"Huh?" Usopp said before he notices Ridley about to swing his tail down at him. "WHOAAAA!!" Usopp jumps of the ship as Ridley completely destroyed it with just a swing of his tail.

"He's... powerful." Nami commented shockingly as Usopp was trying to get back up on his feet.

"I have never met such a captain as pathetic and weak as you are." Ridley said cruelly, "The thought of you."

"Grr... I don't think so!" Usopp yelled as he aimed his slingshot at Ridley, "USOPP GLUE BOSHI!" Usopp fires pellets at Ridley's feet as they then exploded into a strong and sticky substance, making it look impossible for Ridley to move from the spot he is on. "Now take this! HISSATSU KATAKI BOSHI!" Usopp fires an explosive pellet at Ridley's face, exploding upon impact. "Yes! That should teach you not to mess with the great Usopp!" Usopp said proudly as the smoke screen then started to clear. "Wh-What!?" Ridley was still standing, not even a scratch on him as he folded his arms.

"You're pissing me off..." Ridley said as Usopp frowned frustratingly.

"That was nothing! SANREN KATAKIBOSHI!" Usopp fires three explosive pellets at the same time, all exploding on Ridley's body. When the smoke cleared however, it showed that Ridley was still standing in the same spot completely unharmed. "What are you!? Are you some kind of unbeatable cyborg!?"

"Now there is something you actually you got right." Ridley said, "I am Ridley; The captain of the Space pirates. And there is no way that some pathetic lifeform as you can possibly defeat me!"

"You are the captain of these guys!?" Usopp asked nervously, "No wonder this battle is so hard for me!"

"You'd still had trouble fighting him even if he was a rookie!" Nami barked as Usopp glared at her for a second.

"Tsk... It doesn't matter if you are the captain or not, I will take you down either way!" Usopp said as he takes out a red pellet, "If I cant hurt you from the outside, then I will you hurt you from the inside instead! HISSATSU TABASCO BOSHI!" Usopp fires a spicy pellet right into Ridley's mouth. "Ah-ha! Feel the burn!"

"This is nothing, idiot." Ridley said, chewing the pellets before swallowing them.

"Huh!? There is no such person or monster that has ever endured one of those! I guess I have to go hardcore on you!" Usopp said as he takes out a string of shurikens out of his bag. "Since you are unable to move, then this attack will surely hurt you! HISSATSU SHURIKEN REENSEIGAN!" Usopp fires the string of shurikens at Ridley as they separated from eachother in midair. Ridley expanded his wings and does an ordinary flap that almost sends Usopp off his feet. "Whoa!" Usopp managed to keep his balance as he then noticed that the shurikens that were sent to Ridley were now flying straight back at him. "AAHHH!" Usopp arches his back and avoids the shurikens as they went flying by (Imagine the Matrix).

Unfortunately for Usopp, he fell on his back after doing that athletic movement as one of the shurikens hit his slingshot and was sent flying next to the nearest hexagon door.

"You have lost your weapon, 'Captain'." Ridley chuckled.

"Grr... I may no longer have my slingshot, but I do have this!" Usopp said as he took out his hammer. "YYYYAAAAAHHHH!!" Usopp charges at Ridley with his helmet held up high. "USOPP..." Usopp jumps in the air and was heading down to Ridley, "HAMMER!" Usopp lowers his hammer down at Ridley's shoulder with great force. Usopp backed away immediately after the attack as he panted heavily. He then noticed that his hammer felt lighter as he then took a look at it. "OH SHIT!!" Usopp's hammer was broken as Usopp was only holding half of the hilt, with no hammer at the end.

"Usopp, look out!" Nami yelled.

"Huh?" Usopp looked at Ridley and quickly screams as he jumps back while avoiding Ridley's claw. Usopp crawled from Ridley in a great distance before getting back up again. "That was too close..."

"Can you do something that might actually be worthy of time? This is the first time I'm toying with my prey this long, and I'm starting to regret it." Ridley said.

"Oh... you are bored? You have seen nothing yet!" Usopp said as he then started to do multiple front flips and cartwheels towards Ridley, who was a little surprised to see Usopp that athletic.

"What the? I never knew Usopp was that athletic." Nami commented as Usopp got closer to Ridley.

"USOPP DRILL KICK!!" Usopp pushed the ground hard and was heading straight towards Ridley with his feet aiming at his chest. Just when Usopp made contact with Ridley's chest, he felt tremendous recoil damage. "DAAAAAAAHHHH!!! THAT HURT!" Usopp cried as he then landed on the floor. As he sat up, he felt something snapping on his back. "AAAHHH!! A CRAMP! I GOT A CRAMP! OWWWWW!!"

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT KIND OF AN ENDING TO AN ATTACK WAS THAT!?" Nami barked louder than before.

"I didn't-ow! I didn't even know I could do something like that! It must have been part of a moment." Usopp said as he was getting back up.

"Well don't just stand there! Do something before he kills you!" Nami yelled.

"What can he do? He is stuck on the floor." Usopp said.

Ridley then raises his foot off the ground, despite having it glued on the floor, and gave Usopp a glare

"KAAAAAHH!! HE REMOVED HIS LEGS OFF THE GROUND THAT EASILY!?" Usopp asked while his eyes popped out of his head.

"Of course he did! He is overpowering your attacks and maneuvers of fighting so far, it's no surprise he did that!" Nami yelled.

"Damn!" Usopp then grabs something from his bag before charging at Ridley. _"I have flash bombs on my hand. The instant he dodges my fist, I will throw the bombs at his face, blinding him for a couple of moments. I will take the time to get Nami and get her out of here as fast as possible."_ Usopp thought to himself as he raised his fist with the bombs. "USOPP PUNCH!" Usopp thrusts his fist at Ridley, but instead of dodging it, he took it head on. Usopp then felt tremendous pain upon hitting Ridley's chest. "DAAAAAAAHH! MY HAND!" Usopp cried as he lets go of the bombs and exploded right under Usopp's face. "DAAAAAH! MY EYES!"

"IF THAT ATHLETIC KICK OF YOURS DIDN'T WORK, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT A SIMPLE PUNCH COULD DO BETTER!?" Nami barked as she then noticed a clear opening to a hexagon door where Usopp's slingshot. "Sorry, Usopp. But I am not taking any chances by staying here." Nami said as she then dashed to the door.

"Hmm?" Ridley noticed Nami running to the door, but just stood in the same place.

"I am almost there! I am going to make it!" Nami said until something went right past her and crashed to the ground right in front of her. "Wh-What!? Did that monster caught up to me already?" Nami asked as it was Ridley's tip of the tail that crashed in front of her. "But how did... WHAT!?" Nami noticed that Ridley was still standing in the same spot, but has his tail extended to a long reach that it could hit a bird flying a couple of meters away. "The metal joints of his tail. They extended!"

The joints of Ridley's tail then unextended, turning back to it's original length. "Have you forgotten that I have robotic parts inside me? Like I said before, I won't let you escape after witnessing my presence here. I will take care of you after I deal with your friend." Ridley said as he looks back at where Usopp was, but was no longer there.

"HIYAAAAAAHH!" Usopp landed behind Ridley's shoulders out of nowhere. "Didn't expected this now, did you!? Prepare to gasp and plead for air! USOPP CHOKEHOLD!" Usopp jumps off of Ridley's shoulders and quickly wraps his arms around Ridley's neck. Usopp then started to squeeze Ridley's neck with all his might, but all he was actually doing was hanging on to Ridley, who was not feeling a single squeeze. Ridley growled, and grabbed Usopp with one claw, and threw him right next to Nami.

"Ohh... I don't think I can beat this guy." Usopp said while dazed.

"Now you are giving up!? I cannot afford to be killed by this monster! So hurry up and save me!" Nami yelled.

"Save you? How can I possibly do that if I cannot even leave a scratch on him?" Usopp said as he was happy all of a sudden.

"Oh yeah. Heh heh." Nami said while also be quite happy as she and Usopp giggled the thought of actually beating Ridley.

BOOOOOOOM!

"AAA AAA AAA AHH HHH HHH!!" Nami and Usopp leaped away as they avoided a big fire ball that Ridley created from inside his beak.

"Playtime is over... It's time for you two to bleed." Ridley said as he was charging up for another blast.

Nami had a frightened look until she realized that her handcuffs were destroyed in the explosion. She then quickly gets out one of her PCT. "COOL BALL!" Nami swings part of her PCT, creating a cool ball that went into Ridley's mouth while he was still charging up his blast.

"Guaaaahh!" Ridley cried as the combination of his heat and Nami's cool ball created a mist out of his mouth, also giving him a sore throat.

"Run, Usopp!" Nami yelled as Usopp retrieves his slingshot and runs with Nami out the door.

"Grr! I won't let you escape!" Ridley threatened as he spreaded his wings and started to fly up in the sky, chasing Nami and Usopp afterwards.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: So this Phazon thing makes planets go sick? I never knew that something like that could happen. I have much to learn in order to find out everything about space things. Hey, what happened to the light? Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 57: Strawhat regroups, The light of Aether vanishes. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Like I said in the previous chapter, I need to think up how Chapter 57 is going to turn out, so the title might change or not. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Usopp's attempt at saving Nami. See ya!


	57. Metroid Pt 6

I got a Super Mario Galaxy and it so rocks! That is pretty much one of the reasons I haven't updated as of late and it will also be an excuse that I will be updating slower than I usually would. The good news is that I am on vacation and I wont be going back to school until this coming Monday, so I should be able to make another quick update if I don't get too attached to Mario Galaxy, if that is possible. Anyway, this chapter is not much of a deal, but I did the best I could for now. Enjoy!

* * *

Rescued? The Strawhat crew explained to Samus about everything that has happened to them so far. Despite that explanation, Samus does not fully trust them due to them being pirates. Later on, she showed them an deadly element known as Phazon, a radioactive element that can 'corrupt' a planet, including the inhabitants that live on it. Meanwhile, Usopp used all of his might to try and rescue Nami from the Space pirates. Despite him defeating some of the Space pirate crew, he could not defeat their leader, Ridley. Nami uses her strength to momentarily stun Ridley and escape with Usopp as far away as they could. Will they be able to get back to their crew safely?

Chapter 57: Strawhat regroups, The light of Aether vanishes

"Come on, can I try it on?"

"No."

The Strawhat crew and Samus were on their way back to the Sky temple. Sanji was still feeling vastly depressed as he was walking with his head lowered and his visible eye half opened. Luffy was being himself as usual as he was asking Samus if he can try on Samus' armor, which he believes to be her 'skin'.

"Can I try on your man skin, please?" Luffy asked nicely.

"No." Samus replied.

"Please? I just want to try it on for a couple of seconds. Then you can have it back and be a man again." Luffy said.

"The answer is still no." Samus said again.

"I am going to keep asking you until you let me put it on." Luffy threatened, but in a kind way.

"Go ahead." Samus said plainly, "I have been trained to endure almost every kind of torture there is."

"Hmmmm..." Luffy frowned before he took a deep breath, "Can I put it on now?"

"No." Samus replied.

"How about now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Can you say anything else but no?" Luffy asked rather irritated.

"Try asking again and see what happens." Samus said.

"Can I try it on now?" Luffy asked almost excitedly.

"No." Samus said.

"Ohhh..." Luffy was starting to whine, "Can I try it on no-"

"Oh for crying out loud, Strawhat! Shut up already!" Franky barked at Luffy's face, "If she doesn't want you to put on her armor, then she won't! Get it through your elastic head!"

"Aww... but I just want to know how it feels to be inside another guys' skin. Is that really a problem?" Luffy asked.

"For the last time, this is not skin. This is a Power suit, an armor created by the Chozos. This is one of the most advanced suits that exist out here in this universe. Only a few people are able to wear it." Samus said as she fires a little blast to a hexagon door in order for it to open.

"Samus-swan is so beautiful when she explains stuff." Sanji said, but in a very depressed tone as he everyone else went through the door.

"So that suit gives you powers?" Chopper asked.

"The suit does give you some strength, but it wouldn't be of any use if the user doesn't know how to use it properly." Samus explained.

"Like that ball thingy you did back there. How did you do that?" Luffy asked curiously.

"The Morph ball? It's just one the few things this suit can do. Not any other suit has that same kind of ability." Samus said.

Luffy then started to get deep in thought about that ball mode as they headed through another hexagon that lead them to the area where the big satellite is.

"So, Samus. Is there any particular reason why you are a bounty hunter?" Robin asked.

"That is none of your business, is it?" Samus asked rudely.

"Well no, but I guess we should get to know eachother more on our way to the Sky temple." Robin said kindly, "Besides, we already told our side of the story. It will be somewhat interesting to hear yours. That way, we can trust eachother more, don't you think?"

"Hmph..." Samus replied, "The only thing I could say is that I was born on one planet, then raised in another, with completely different species. They infused me with their blood, and eventually, I was given this suit."

"The suit? You mean to tell us that you were raised by those Chozo guys you mentioned earlier?" Franky asked.

"Yes." Samus replied, "Eventually, I became a bounty hunter. I have become a famed and one of the most capable bounty hunters over the years, but I didnt care much about that. What I really care about is that I get rid of the creatures I despise the most."

"Which is?" Zoro asked.

"Space pirates." Samus replied. This answer completely surprised Luffy as his eyes sparked with joy.

"Space pirates? Those actually exist around here?" Franky asked.

"I knew they were real! I can't wait to tell Nami when she comes back." Luffy said excitedly.

"That odd looking ship that attacked us in the cave..." Zoro began to say, "Was that...?"

"Yeah, those were one of the Space pirate vessels." Samus replied sternly, "I don't know why are they here in Aether, but I bet it has something to do with the Phazon here. They will probably use to destroy this world."

Hearing this made Luffy frown and have a serious look on his face. "So they want to kill this world along with the ten foot bug-eye people?"

"Ten foot bug-eye people?" Samus asked.

"He is referring to the Luminoths." Robin said.

"Oh. Yeah, they find it accomplishing to kill other creatures, and taking over their world afterwards. When they don't have any use for the planet they conquered, they simply destroy it." Samus said while clenching her fist angrily.

"Oi, Oi, wait a minute. They are that powerful that they can destroy a world? What a bunch of lunatics." Franky commented.

"That is why it is my job to get rid of them. And I will not rest until they are all dead." Samus said as they now entered into the area before the entry to the great temple is.

"Gee... let's hope that we don't confront one of the Space pirates. Just thinking about them makes me feel scared." Chopper whimpered all of a sudden.

"Don't get your hopes up. Maybe one of those Space pirates are the ones that were spying on us, and were also the ones that kidnapped Nami and Usopp." Zoro said with a blunt look as usual.

Sanji was about to say something, but he was too depressed to talk as he and everyone else got inside a room where the circular platform that leads to the Sky temple is.

"It is not like the Space pirates to take any prisoners." Samus said as she and everyone else got on the platform, "Your comrades are surely dead by now."

"That may be possible." Robin said as Chopper and Franky had shocked look on their faces upon hearing that, "But their might be a chance that they have escaped. They are both known to be quite fast when it comes to saving themselves."

"Even if they are fast, they cannot escape their leader." Samus said before she touched the hologram in the center of the platform that caused it to go up quickly, "Their leader, Ridley, is one of the fastest and deadliest airborne creature known throughout the universe. If it wasn't for me stopping his goals, life itself would be more limited than it is now."

"He is the captain, huh?" Franky asked, "Looks like you have a rival, Strawhat."

"Hmph... it doesn't matter. If I see him trying to do anything bad, I will kick his ass!" Luffy said with confidence.

"Wait a minute, you are the captain of these guys?" Samus asked with a mid-shocked tone.

"Kind of a shocker, isnt it?" Zoro asked.

Samus then looked the other way as she then sighed in distress. "Now I have seen everything this existence has to offer." Samus said as Luffy laughs for no reason.

**Meanwhile...**

Nami and Usopp ran out of the hexagon door and started to run straight without paying attention to the view in front of them. "Nice going, hero! What a way to save me!" Nami barked with sarcasm.

"Shut up!" Usopp barked back, "That really doesn't matter anymore! We are safe now, aren't we!?"

"That's not the point! The point is-STOP!" Nami yelled as she and Usopp stopped in their tracks as they almost fell of a ledge. They were stuck; They were now at a side of a huge gap and the opposite end is very far to jump over. "Oh great!? Now what do we do, Hero!?"

"Stop calling me that and let me think!" Usopp yelled. He then took a deep breath and then released it as he then looked at his surroundings. "There doesn't seem to be anything useful." Usopp said before something caught his attention. It was a cannon that is aiming towards the opposite end of the gap. "We could use that cannon to get to the other side."

"Are you out of your idiotic mind!?" Nami asked, "There is no way I am going to be shot out of a cannon like that!"

"Do you prefer to get killed by that monster chasing us!?" Usopp asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes! Yes, I would prefer to get killed by that monster then getting inside that!" Nami barked.

A couple of seconds passed as Ridley came flying right over them and started to fly a great distance. "There he is! Nami, come on!" Usopp said as he tried to force Nami in the cannon, but with no luck.

"No! I won't go!" Nami yelled as Ridley did a U-turn and started to head straight towards her and Usopp.

"I will turn you maggots into ashes!" Ridley yelled as he then fired fireballs from his mouth.

"GAH! Okay, okay! Let me in the cannon!" Nami cried as she stuffed herself inside the cannon with Usopp. The fireballs were getting closer by the second as the cannon was charging up, causing Nami and Usopp to shiver in fear.

BOOM!

"WAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH!!!!"

Nami and Usopp went flying right out of the cannon and went right by the fireballs as they completely exploded into flames upon impacting the side Nami and Usopp were on.

"Tsk!" Ridley continued to fly straight ahead as Nami and Usopp were about to crash into a wall.

"Ahhh!! We are going to crash!" Nami cried as she then grabs Usopp in midair and puts him in front of her.

"What are you doing!?" Usopp asked before he crashed into the wall while Nami crashed to him. "Guoh..." Usopp groaned as he and Nami fell off the wall and landed on the floor.

"Phew... that was a close one." Nami said while wiping the sweat off her forehead. "Usopp, are you okay?" Nami asked as she looked at Usopp, who looked unconscious. "I guess not. It doesn't really matter anyway; that pterodactyl monster is nowhere in sight."

Nami spoke too soon unfortunately, as she could then see Ridley coming back at them. "Ahhh!! Usopp, wake up! He is coming back again! Usopp!" Nami yelled as she slapped the semi-conscious Usopp in the face repeatedly.

"Can't move... my body is numb... I think I can see the light..." Usopp moaned in slight pain.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM THE LIGHT AND STAY HERE!" Nami yelled as grabbed Usopp by his suspenders and shook him back an forth. Nami quickly looks back at Ridley, who is getting closer by the second. Nami quickly gasped and grabs Usopp by his nose.

"Owww..." Usopp said with a nazal tone as Nami quickly throws to a hexagon door in front her, causing it to open. Usopp was now completely unconscious after hitting the door as Nami grabs him by the nose again and drags through the door. They were both now at an intersection, surrounded by red walls.

"Okay, Nami. Pick the right way and you will be home free." Nami said to herself while having trouble which way to go. Ridley then appeared and flew above them. "AAHHH! Okay, I'll go left!" Nami guessed as she quickly runs to the left, dragging Usopp at the same time.

Ridley breathed out a stream of fire down to the duo as some of the flames almost burns Usopp to a crisp. Nami dashes as fast as she could as she then noticed a square box next to a higher floor.

"Oh, why does there have to obstacles?" Nami whined as she then threw Usopp over the higher and floor and to the other side. Nami quickly jumps as she avoids a fireball, which was created by Ridley, that bursted into flames behind her. Nami quickly jumps to the higher floor and then jumps down to where Usopp is. She grabs him by the nose again and runs quickly as possible as before.

Nami frowned as she saw another big box next to a higher floor in front of her again. She repeated the procedure like last time by throwing Usopp over it again. Before Nami could advance, Ridley breathed out a stream of fire in front of Nami, blocking her path.

"No!" Nami cried as Ridley landed on the floor in front of her, glaring at her with anger.

"I don't think you realize who you are trying to get away from! No matter how far you try to get away from me, I will always catch up and make sure that you suffer a cruel death as slowly and bloody as possible!" Ridley said with a cruel tone as Nami shivers when getting out her PCT.

"D... Don't be too sure. I am not just for looks you know!" Nami yelled before she raised her PCT in the air. "COOL CHARGE!" Nami swings her PCT, letting out a cool air from it's tip.

"And what do you think that will do to me!?" Ridley asked as he charged at Nami, swinging his claw at the process.

"Ahh!!" Nami cried as Ridley's claws went right through her.

"Huh!?" Ridley then noticed that Nami was fading like a mirage.

"COOL BALL!" Ridley looks behind his shoulder angrily as Nami throws a couple of cool balls at the wall of fire Ridley created. The wall of fire died down as Nami then pulled herself above the big box and jumps on the higher floor. Ridley turns around to face her and breaths out a stream of fire at Nami, who quickly avoids by jumping down to the other side. Nami then quickly dashes, grabbing the unconscious Usopp in the way. She then noticed a hexagon door in front of her. She then throws Usopp to the hexagon door, making his crash right into it. The door opened as Nami grabs Usopp by the nose again and goes through.

Nami panted heavily as Usopp was starting to regained consciousness. "Oww... where am I? Ow!" Usopp cried as Nami was still holding on to his nose. "Oi, Nami! What are you doing!?" Usopp asked in a nazal tone.

"Shut up! I am saving you!" Nami yelled as she panted afterwards.

"Saving me!? It's suppose to be the other way around. I am the one who is suppose to be saving you!" Usopp replied before Nami tightened her grip around Usopp's nose, causing him to cry in pain.

"Well your not! By the way, you are a bad rescuer!" Nami commented cruelly until she noticed a shadow that came out of nowhere. Nami gulps and looks back to see Ridley, who is on a cliff over the hexagon door Nami went through just now.

"You two are a nuisance! I wont let you go any further!" Ridley yelled as he started to gather some heat in his mouth.

"RAAAAAAAAHHH! NAMI, SAVE ME!" Usopp cried in fear.

"Now you want me to save you!? Geez..." Nami yelled angrily before she noticed that a big fireball was forming out of Ridley's mouth. "OH NO!" Nami runs to a ledge while dragging Usopp before Ridley fires his huge fireball at them. Nami jumps along with Usopp as the fireball created a huge explosion that almost bursted the entire area with flames.

"WHH HHH HHO OOO OOO OOO OOO OAA AAA AAA AAA AAA!!!!" Nami and Usopp cried as the they landed hard on the ground. Usopp sat up while rubbing his nose in pain.

"Ohh... this really hurt in the morning." Usopp said until he noticed behind him that almost the entire area was engulfed with flames. "Whoa! That monster is really powerful!"

"There is no time to admire this! We have to get back to the others!" Nami yelled as she was about to grab Usopp by the nose again.

"Hey, hey! I can run by myself you know!" Usopp yelled as he gets on his feet and runs inside a small cave that at the end lies a hexagon door. "HISSATSU KAEN BOSHI!" Usopp fires an explosive pellet at the hexagon door, causing it to open upon impact. Usopp and Nami runs through it and then runs outside the small cave to get outside again. Ahead of them was a verted ramp made out of glass. Beyond that ramp lies an entry to the Great temple.

"Over there! Let's get inside!" Usopp yelled.

"No way! The monstrous Luminoth are in there!" Nami complained.

"Don't argue with me! It is better then to get killed by that monster chasing us! Now, come on!" Usopp yelled as he grabs Nami by the wrist and runs along with her to the hexagon door.

Ridley then lands on the cliff and glares at the duo running towards the Sky temple entry. "There is no way that you will escape from this attack!" Ridley yelled as he opens his mouth and breathes in a blue aura as he aimed for the Strawhat duo that were going between the verted ramp and were halfway to the entry.

Ridley was about to fire until he have realized something. It was so important, he canceled his own attack. "Wait a second, I cannot just attack them here. It is too close to the Great temple, and for me killing those two right now will cause unwanted attention. I don't want that irritating bounty hunter to try and hunt me down this soon. Besides, I wouldn't want to ruin my own plan." Ridley said to himself as Usopp and Nami reached towards the entry.

"We are safe!" Usopp said excitedly as he opened the door and went inside at a quick pace.

Nami was about to go inside, but turns around to look at Ridley. "Why is he just standing there? Did he changed his mind?" Nami asked.

"Who cares!? Just come inside!" Usopp yelled as he then grabbed Nami by her shirt collar and dragged her in. The hexagon door then closed as Ridley narrowed his eyes.

"They got away." Ridley said quietly to himself, "But I guess it doesnt matter right now. They are sure to be more of those humans around here. And once I gather all of them in one spot, they will see the true meaning of fear."

Ridley then looks up at the sky as it was getting dark. "The darkness is coming soon. My plan is starting to commence." Ridley said as he looks at the Great temple. "Enjoy your lives while you can, humans. Soon, you and the rest of the maggots in this world will soon turn to nothing but dust!"

Ridley then spreads his wings, and flew away as the sun has setted. It was now night time.

**Meanwhile...**

The other members of the Strawhat crew, along with Samus, were now at the Great temple as they went their way to meet up with U-mos. "This place looks darker than usual. It must be night time." Luffy said.

"Isn't that bad? How are we supposed to find Nami and Usopp now?" Chopper asked worryingly.

"Nami-swan..." Sanji said with his usual depressive tone.

"I don't mean to be rude, but like I said before, they are sure to be dead by now." Samus said as Sanji groaned with sorrow.

"They are not. I am sure that they are okay." Luffy said with a grin.

"What makes you sure?" Franky asked.

"Because I know. Hee hee." Luffy replied as Franky rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Your Captain is too nice. I don't understand why you guys became part of his crew." Samus said as they went by some light orbs along the way.

"He may act childish, but he is quite useful at critical situations. Not to mention that he has inspired us to live on." Robin said with a smile.

"He will get serious when it is necessary. In the meantime, just deal with it." Zoro added as Samus scoffed at that remark.

"Whatever you guys say." Samus said as she opened a hexagon door in front of her. Once she and the Strawhat crew went through, the Luminoth inside the vast area noticed Samus' presence.

"It's the savior!"

"The savior has returned!"

"Welcome back, savior."

The Luminoth bowed down to Samus, showing her great respect. "Woohoo! The ten foot bug-eye people are bowing down! I must do this with them." Luffy said as he bows down to the Luminoth just for fun.

"Looks like you are a hero to them." Zoro said.

"I am." Samus replied as she then walks up to the Luminoths. "Thank you for your kindness, but I would want to speak with your sentinel right now if you please."

"Certainly. U-mos lies in his quarters." One of the Luminoth said as Samus then nodded before heading one of the hexagon doors in the room.

"Come on, Strawhat." Franky said as he grabs Luffy while he was still bowing down to the Luminoth.

They went through the hexagon door and walked up to the circular platform as Samus touched the hologram in the center of it. The platform then slowly went up and reached to the top floor. Samus, along with the Strawhat crew, opened the hexagon door in front of them and entered in U-mos' quarters, where U-mos is inside. U-mos turns around and was surprised to see Samus again.

"Samus! It is good to see the savior of Aether back in this world." U-mos said as he bowed down to Samus.

"It is good to see you again, U-mos." Samus said with a kind tone for once.

"U-mos! We are back!" Luffy said excitedly in front of U-mos.

"Ah, Luffy. It seems you and your crew have returned from your trip. How was that by the way?" U-mos asked.

"Samus... armor... me... KICKED HER!! Now... sad..." Sanji said depressingly.

"Oh... is he alright?" U-mos asked.

"We went through some situations when we met with this armor girl." Franky said while pointing at Samus.

"I see... I guess." U-mos said in confusion in what Franky ment, "Anyway, what brings the savior of Aether here in our world?"

"I don't mean to alarm you, but there is Phazon in an area underneath this temple. If I don't get rid of it soon, there is no telling what will happen." Samus said.

"Phazon here? That would explain the minor changes in the atmosphere..." U-mos said while remembering some plants dying a long time ago.

"There is too much Phazon to get rid off, so the tools I have now are completely useless. I was wondering if you have any mechanisms that I can borrow to remove the Phazon from this world." Samus said as U-mos seems to be hesitant.

"I would love to help you with that, but it seems that isn't the only problem we are having here at the moment." U-mos said.

"What do you mean?" Chopper asked.

"The device here is not responding." U-mos said while facing back at the device. "At first, I thought it was merely a glitch, but now I am starting to get worried."

"Orange head sis is not going to be happy when she hears this." Franky commented.

"What is wrong with it?" Zoro asked.

"I am not sure. Every time I insert a command, it refuses to confirm it." U-mos said, "I cannot recall that this has ever happened before."

Samus then had a shocked look from underneath her helmet. "Space pirates attacked us earlier. Maybe they have something to do with this!"

"What!? Space pirates are here!? But why?" U-mos asked.

"They probably want the Phazon. They might want it so they can take this world down with ease." Samus said with an angry tone.

Luffy didn't like what he was hearing as he then took a step forward. "Where are these Space pirates!? I will go to them and kick their asses right now!"

"Like I would know. But if this thing is not working properly, then they must be in the other three temples." Samus said, "But it is too far for me to go and check on every single one of them on foot, and going on air is too risky since their is a chance of an ambush."

"We can go with you and help." Chopper suggested kindly.

"I work alone." Samus replied, "Besides, I still don't trust you guys."

The room got quiet for a couple of seconds until U-mos broke the silence. "Pardon me for asking, but wasn't there a young woman with orange hair and a young man with a long nose with you?"

After he asked that question, they could here a large ruckus going on the floor beneath them. "Out of our way! Out of our way! Out of our way!" Someone yelled as the ruckus then stopped. All of a sudden, Nami and Usopp bursted in U-mos' quarters, startling the heck out of everybody, except for Robin, Samus, and U-mos. They both landed on their hands and knees as they panted heavily.

"Huh?" Sanji said as he noticed Nami-san, "Oh, it's Nami-san. She is safe. Hurray..." Sanji said with a depressed tone.

"Nami! Usopp! You are okay!" Chopper said as he rushed up to them, "What happened to you guys? Why are you two hurt?"

"We... almost got killed... by a monster..." Usopp panted.

"This place... is dangerous... we must leave now!" Nami panted, "I don't know when that pterodactyl will attack us again."

"Pterodactyl? Wait! Are you two talking about Ridley!?" Samus asked.

Nami and Usopp were unaware of that voice as they slowly look up from the ground and looked at Samus.

"AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA HH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHHH!!!!!"

Nami and Usopp quickly got on their feet and hid behind Franky. "It's the alien that wanted to kill us on the ship!" Usopp cried in fear.

"What is that thing doing here!? Is it with the Luminoth!? I knew they were nothing but trouble in the beginning!!" Nami yelled angrily.

"Hold up, you two. You got it all wrong." Franky said.

"Yeah. This is not the alien that attacked us on the ship. This is just a super powerful transexual." Luffy explained.

"Huh?" Nami and Usopp asked at the same time.

"Ahem... maybe I should explain." Robin said as she then was about to explain to Nami and Usopp about what has happened so far until...

"Hey, there is something going on with this thing." Zoro said as he was backing away from the device, that was starting to let out sparks. The light from on top of the device turned off and on as everyone else was starting to back away.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Franky asked.

"No... this cannot be possible." U-mos said in fear. The device then made more racket until it made no noise it made no noise at all. The light above it then completely faded away. The Strawhat crew were confused at what just happened, but Samus and U-mos were very shocked by this.

"The light of Aether... it's gone."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: The light is gone? That sounds really bad. Those Space pirates have something to do with this! I just know it! Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 58: Get Ridley!, The cause lies in the darkness. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Okay, I might update this saturday or not, depending how far I get into Mario Galaxy. Oh, and I like to thank Greymonkey for giving me some ideas. I appreciate it man, so here is an imaginary cookie (gives imaginary cookie to Greymonkey). Well that is it for today. See ya!


	58. Metroid Pt 7

Here it is, and just in time too. I don't really have anything else to say, but that this chapter is a little scary. And on a side note, I only need 29 more stars to get all the stars in Super Mario Galaxy (Hurray!). Ahem, anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The light has vanished. The Strawhat crew, along with Samus, got back to the Sky temple so they can meet up with U-mos. Samus asked U-mos if she can lend any mechanical resources that U-mos might possess in order to extract the Phazon from Aether. U-mos wanted to help, but was having problems of his own as he could not control the device that controls the light of Aether. Then all of a sudden, Nami and Usopp barged in the quarters after managing to escape from Ridley. Before they could explain in full detail on what happened to them, the device that controlled the light of Aether, the pride and source of living for the Luminoth, have vanished into thin air. What could of happened to the light?

Chapter 58: Get Ridley!, The cause lies in the darkness

It was truly a tragic moment for U-mos. The light of Aether that he and his species have protected and treasured throughout countless of years has now vanished into thin air. The Strawhat crew didn't know how to react.

"Um... Is this a bad thing?" Luffy asked while scratching his head.

"I believe it is." Robin said, "The light of Aether was the source of peace and harmony to the Luminoth. Without it, I guess this world wont be the same as it used to be."

"Why did the light vanish? Did something broke?" Chopper asked.

"Maybe something else was destroyed instead." Zoro said.

"W-Wait a second! I bet it was that Ridley monster! He might have something to do with the light vanishing!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Ridley? Was that the monster you guys were talking about earlier?" Franky asked.

"Yeah! He is BIG, mean, and ferocious! I couldn't do anything to harm him! He is unstoppable!" Usopp exclaimed while shivering in fear.

"We barely got away from that guy!" Nami added, "Luffy, this is why we must get the heart and get out of here as fast as we can! We don't know when that guy will show up again!"

Luffy didn't say anything. He only had a stern look as his hat shaded his eyes.

"Luffy, are you even paying attention to me!?" Nami asked while being irritated of Luffy's silence.

"I am." Luffy said with a blunt tone, "But I don't think we should be talking about how it happened. We should comforting the ten foot bug-eye person."

Nami blinked in confusion as she then looked at U-mos, who was on his knees, looking at his device with a hopeless look. Robin was worried and walked beside him.

"Sir U-mos, are you alright?" Robin asked kindly.

"Do not worry about me, I will be fine." U-mos said with a sad tone, "I am just worried how my brethren are going to respond to this. You see, we worked so hard to find the perfect home. A home where we can live peacefully, and to never worry about rebellions or murder of any kind. Our home was almost at it's peak of extinction, but if it wasn't for Samus' efforts, we would of been dead a long time ago. I thought that this nightmare was already over, but now I see it was too good to be true."

Franky started to have tears on his eyes as U-mos got up. "I guess I now realized that no matter where you are, you can never find peace. But that does not mean that I will lose all hope. I will work hard to maintain peace and harmony in this world. So what if the light vanished? My brethren and I will find a way to get it back!"

"Waaaaaaaaah! That is such a pure soul you got there, bug-eyed bro. I respect you, man! I respect you!" Franky said while wiping some tears out of his eyes.

Luffy then smiled, knowing that U-mos is feeling much better. "Yosh! Now that we got that out of the way, it is time to get the light back!" Luffy said excitedly.

"What!? Are you suggesting that we should go outside!? It's already dark out there!" Nami exclaimed.

"No problem. We will be just fine." Luffy said with his usual happy grin.

The only person who was not feeling any better was Samus. She angrily clenches her left fist and approaches Usopp from behind.

"WHOA!" Usopp cried out as he was pulled back by his suspenders and back into a wall as Samus then held him by his throat.

"Oi, What are you doing!?" Franky asked as everyone looked at Samus, who didn't seem to care about the reactions she is getting. Sanji depressingly looked at what Samus was doing, but he didnt seem to care as much as everyone else.

"H-Help me..." Usopp whimpered in fear as Samus aimed for his head.

"Samus! Please stop! You are hurting him!" Chopper cried out.

"Where is he!?" Samus asked Usopp with an angry tone.

"Wh-What?" Usopp replied. He then started to choke a bit as Samus tightened her grip around his neck.

"I am talking about Ridley! Where was the last place you saw him!?" Samus asked as she loosened her grip to let Usopp talk.

"We... We last saw him at the western side of this place. I swear!" Usopp cried in fear.

Samus then shoved Usopp aside and ran out through the hexagon door.

"Hey, wait!" Luffy yelled as he went to catch up with her. Samus ran to the circular platform as Luffy caught up with her. "We can help you on this! Just trust us! If this Ridley guy is such a bad person, I will make sure that he-"

Luffy was interrupted as Samus aims her arm cannon at his face.

"Don't follow me." Samus said with a stern tone as the platform she was on lowered her to the lower floor. Luffy just stood there, feeling rather upset and confused why Samus would not trust him or his crew.

The Strawhat crew inside the U-mos headquarters noticed the whole thing as Nami then scoffed. "Would someone please explain to me why that alien is with you guys!? That thing tried to kill us and you guys become friends with it? What is the matter with you people!?"

"Calm down, Nami. That wasn't the same person that attacked us on the ship." Zoro said as Usopp got up to his feet after that situation he was in.

"Well he certainly was as rough as before. I don't see how it isn't the same person." Usopp said while massaging his throat.

"It's not a he, it's a she. She is Samus, the one who saved this world from the Ing." Chopper explained.

"Samus!?" Nami and Usopp said in unison.

"You are telling me that was Samus just now?" Usopp asked.

"If that was Samus, then who attacked us on the ship!?" Nami asked.

"That was Dark Samus, her doppleganger." Franky explained.

Nami and Usopp were now completely confused about all of this.

"Perhaps it be best if I explained the whole thing." Robin suggested before she started to explain to Nami and Usopp what has happened so far.

**Meanwhile...**

It was dark. The shine of the moonlight was one of the few sources of Aether has at the moment. But even if there is moonlight, it wasnt enough to get rid of the fearful atmosphere it has during the darkness of the night. There was no activity anywhere, giving it more of a haunted and abandoned look. The only living creatures that were roaming around happened to be none other than two space pirates. But these aren't just any space pirates, these guys happen to be the same people who kidnapped Nami, who they thought was Samus to begin with.

"Damn! To think we were going to get promoted. But instead, we were demoted as bait! This is all your fault!" Space pirate No. 1 said to his partner.

"What!? But it was your idea! Don't blame this on me!" Space pirate No. 2 cried out.

"Well you could have talked me out of it!" Space pirate No. 1 yelled, "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have gotten scolded by our leader. Now he officially demoted us to bait."

"We are going to die, arent we?" Space pirate No. 2 whimpered.

"Shut up! If you keep saying that we are going to die, then we are going to die! But since I know that we aren't going to die, then it clearly logical that we are not going to die." Space pirate No. 1 explained.

"Oh... okay. If you say so." Space pirate No. 2 said while not being totally convinced by his partner's words.

They walked towards the area where the abandoned Galactic federation ship is. Space pirate No. 1 just scoffed as he walked by, while his partner was feeling a little nervous.

"Hey, man. Do you believe in ghosts?" Space pirate No. 2 asked.

"Huh? Why are you asking me that all of a sudden?" Space pirate No. 1 said without looking back.

"Is just that this place gives you that kind of feeling. Maybe we should head back." Space pirate No. 2 said.

"Are you kidding me? There is no such thing as ghosts." Space pirate No. 1 declared.

"I know. I am just saying this because I have a really bad feeling that something really bad is about to happen." Space pirate No. 2 said fearfully as he was at the ledge of the mountain.

"You and your feelings. Space pirates are not supposed to have any feelings. How do expect to become a great pirate someday if you have something useless like feelings?" Space pirate No. 1 asked.

For some reason, he didn't get a reply from his partner. Space pirate No. 1 just sighed, thinking that his partner is trying to scare him. "Listen, man. Don't try to intimidate me. Only our leader has the power to do that." He said, but he still get any sort of reply. "Yo! Are you listening to me?" He asked, but still got no reply. This made him worry as he turned around, expecting something. But he sighed in relief as he saw his partner just staring at the stars with a blank look. "Okay, I confess, you almost scared me by not replying. What are you doing?"

"The stars looks nice today." Space pirate No. 2 said while continue to gaze at the stars.

"Stars?" Space pirate No. 1 asked as he too gazed at the stars. "I guess they look okay. But what does that do with anything?"

"Look at that star right there." Space pirate No. 2 while he pointed at a certain star "Doesn't that star look odd to you?"

Space pirate No. 1 narrowed his eyes, trying to look at the star his partner is pointing to. "What star? There is a lot of them."

"Right there. Next to those pale looking ones." Space pirate No. 2 said. His partner is having a little hard time finding it until he saw something odd.

"Is that it?" Space pirate No. 1 asked, pointing to the star his partner was talking about it. It was a black star, surrounded by a couple of pale stars. They were amazed by the looks of such a star. They have never seen anything like it before.

"That's a star? It looks more look like a black hole to me." Space pirate No. 1 said.

"No, I am sure it's a star." Space pirate No. 2 said, "It looks weird though. I have never seen a star like that before, have you?"

"No, I haven't. It must be some kind of distant planet." Space pirate No. 1 said, "But this is strange. I have never recalled that star being around this part of the galaxy before."

"Maybe it's a new one." Space pirate No. 2 said.

"How can it be a new one? Planets just don't appear in the middle of nowhere." Space pirates No. 1 said.

"Uh... yes they do. Space is like, what creates planets, right? It's not like planets can do sex to give birth to a new planet. Only a moron would come up with that theory." Space pirate No. 2 said while pretending to be a smartypants.

"I am not going to discuss about this since nobody really knows how planets were born in the first place." Space pirate No. 1 said, "Now let's get going. Staying here is starting to bug me." Space pirate No. 1 said as he turns around, only to bump into something, or in this case, someone. "Hey! Who are-GAAHHH!!" Space pirate No. 1 cried out as he got slashed across the chest by the person he bumped into.

"What the!? What's is going-GYAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Space pirate No. 2 cried out in pain as he too got slashed across the chest by the same person. The space pirate duo were now dead as green blood started to flow out of their huge wounds and flowed right under the attacker's feet.

"Ghaa ha ha ha! Such pathetic fools."

The attacker was none other than MPNo. 4 as he was holding a green laser sword. He pushed a button on the hilt that made the laser go inside the hilt as he walked up the bodies of the Space pirate duo.

"Your leader should have never insulted my intelligence." MPNo. 4 said with a cruel grin, "Do not worry, you two won't be alone. I will make sure that your leader, along with the rest of his lowlife crew, joins you in the afterlife."

MPNo. 4 then looks up to the black star. He then smiles with cruelty as he came up with an idea. "On second thought, perhaps you two can be quite useful to me afterall." MPNo. 4 said as he grabs both of the dead pirates by the back of their heads and lifts them up facing towards the black star. "The ones with hearts covered in complete darkness are truly capable to be revived. But the ones that aren't capable... well, lets not get into that right now. Ghaa ha ha ha ha ha ha!!"

Suddenly, two black orbs form out of thin air and slowly started to head towards the dead pirates. The orbs went inside their chests, thus covering the bodies with a dark aura. One of the bodies, which was Space pirate No. 1, opened his eyes to reveal that he no longer had any pupils. MPNo. 4 grinned upon seeing this.

**Meanwhile...**

"Oh, I see. So the original Samus was the one that just left and the one that attacked us was her doppelganger. That makes sense." Usopp said while rubbing his chin.

"That was an odd story. But for Luffy calling her a transexual is a little confusing." Nami said while tilting her head in confusion.

"It's Luffy we are talking about." Zoro said to Nami.

"Huh... now that you put it that way, I completely understand." Nami said, "But anyway, why did Samus just caused that whole scene earlier? Doesn't she trust us?"

"She said that she doesn't trust pirates, no matter how good or bad they are." Robin said.

"But we are not like any other pirates. We are nice." Chopper said.

"I do apologize for her behavior towards you all." U-mos said while levitating next to the crew. "She has suffered many losses against Space pirates when she was a child. That is why she doesn't trust most people."

"What made her be this way?" Franky asked.

"Samus... when she was very young, her parents were killed by Space pirates." U-mos said with a sad tone. Everyone got quiet, especially Sanji, who was also paying attention. "After her parents were killed, species known as the Chozo took her as one of her own. They raised to become as strong as she is now. But then... something terrible happened." U-mos opened his palm as a hologram of a planet formed on top of it. It then showed big explosions happening around it's orbit. "Space pirates invaded the planet, Zebes; where the Chozo inhabited. It is uncertain whether they are all dead or have escaped from the attack. But the fact that some of them are alive remains unknown to this day."

"Samus..." Sanji said depressingly.

"How cruel..." Robin said.

"So that is why she is always mean." Chopper said.

"She has been alone for a long time. There are a few people that she consider as a family, but that doesn't suffice her pain." U-mos said, "I may be asking for too much, but if you kind people would do something for her. I am sure she would feel grateful."

"It's not like we can change her ways." Zoro said, "We just met her today and you expect us to help her out?"

"Oi, bro. Don't be so rough. She already has enough hate as it is." Franky said.

"Still, Zoro is right." Nami said, "Why should we help her? The way she acted with us right now was completely unnecessary. If she doesn't want us to help her, then that is her decision."

Luffy, who was still at the same spot where Samus aimed at him, started to walk back to his crew, with his head hung low.

"Besides, we cannot go out there for two reasons. One, it is completely dark outside. And two, those Space pirates are out there. They can easily ambush us if they wanted to. And I do NOT want to see Ridley or whatever that monster is named after us again." Nami said as she finished explaining her excuses.

"We are going." Luffy said.

Nami, Usopp, and Chopper were shocked to hear Luffy say that, except for Zoro, Sanji, Robin, and Franky, who didn't seem to mind as much.

"Luffy, are you out of your mind!? It's dark as inside of a cave out there! You can't be serious!" Usopp complained.

"We are going out, no matter how dark it is outside!" Luffy said sternly.

"But Samus said that we should not follow her." Chopper said.

"I dont care what she said! This isn't about her anyway!" Luffy yelled, "The ten foot bug-eye people lost something very important to them, and the last thing I would want to see is for them to get upset! Once I find out who is responsible for the light vanishing, I will kick his ass out to orbit!"

Zoro and Franky grinned, while Robin giggled upon this. The others were not that convinced unfortunately.

"Hold on, Luffy. There is one little problem we have." Nami said, "It's dark out there, and we will get lost by the second we get out there."

"Y-Yeah, Luffy. We cannot just see through the dark. I guess we have to stay here and wait till daylight comes." Usopp said with a shrug.

"That is no problem at all. I have just the thing for you to venture through the dark." U-mos said as Nami and Usopp fell down in disbelief.

"Why? Why must you have the solution to everything?" Usopp asked in agony as U-mos went to a wall and touched it. The wall he touched then opened a bit, revealing at least eight small crystals filled with pure and bright light. Nami sprung up to her feet upon witnessing such crystals.

"What kind of jewelry is that?" Franky asked.

"These are light crystals." U-mos said while levitating to the crew with the crystals. "These were used during our war against the Ing. They were also used to protect us from Dark Aether's atmosphere. You can use these as your guide to enlighten some of the areas you are in."

Nami quickly jumps up and snatches the light crystals out of U-mos claws and then points to the exit. "Let's go outside and search for the cause of the light disappearance!"

"Ehh!? You want to go outside too!?" Chopper asked while his eyes popped out of his head.

Nami then looked at Chopper as her eyes turned into big crystals. "We have jewelry now. Tee hee."

"Her eyes turned into crystals..." Chopper thought to himself as a sweat went down his head.

"Oooh. This is so going to end wrong." Usopp whined as some tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Deal with it." Zoro replied.

"Okay! Now that we are prepared, we can no go outside! Let's go!" Luffy said excitedly as he marched out the door while his crew followed him.

"Good luck, humans. May the light of Aether shine upon your success." U-mos said while lifting his claws up in the air before they left.

They went on the circular platform as Nami was still holding on to the light crystals, rubbing her cheeks with it. They got to the lower floor and started to walk their way while passing by a couple of Luminoths. Two of them noticed them. They noticed Luffy and Nami, who really happy, Usopp and Sanji, who were really depressed, and everyone else, who were feeling neutral as they walked through a hexagon door.

"Like I said before, that group humans are such odd creatures." One of the Luminoth said as the one he was talking to nodded his head.

They went through the halls until they reached the circular platform at the end of the passage. They touched the hologram that made the platform to go down.

"Ok, Sanji-kun. Remember that you must protect me from anything no matter what, okay?" Nami said kindly.

"Uh-huh..." Sanji responded depressingly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You are still depressed about that kicking thing." Nami said as she looks away. "Looks like the rest of you guys are my only hope. Don't disappoint me."

"Uh-huh." Everyone else said in response.

"Oi, Orange head sis." Franky said, "I am little curious; why you were captured in the first place?"

"Oh, they thought that I was Samus." Nami replied, "Can't believe they were that stupid."

"Wha?" Franky said before he bursted into laughter, "Haaa ha ha ha ha ha ha! That was rich! Samus is a super-powerful babe that can do almost anything, and you are just..." Franky stopped right there as Nami was giving him a deadly glare, "... just better than she is. Yeah. No wonder they confused her with you."

Nami sighed as they finally reached down to mountain floor. They opened the hexagon door and got out see that the gates around them were giving off a little light, but it wasnt enough to shine the rest of the area. Usopp gulps in fear upon this.

"This is scarier than I imagined. I am feeling sick." Usopp said as he holds his stomach while pretending to be ill.

"This place looks cooler at night. Okay, lets get going." Luffy said as he was about to walk forward, but Zoro grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him from going any further.

"Wait, Luffy. We need these crystals in order to know where we are going." Zoro said as he then looks at Nami, "Nami, if you may?"

"Aww... can I just hold on to these a little while longer?" Nami asked.

"Nami, you are holding eight crystals. We each need to hold one as a group so we can have a better look around the area." Zoro explained as Nami sighed.

"Fine..." Nami said as she then gave 1 light crystal to each of her comrades, leaving her with only one.

"So where do we go first?" Franky asked.

"We go east! Because it is more safer over there. And I am sure there is no Space pirates over there!" Usopp said while pointing east.

"Again? How many times have we been going over there?" Nami asked.

"I don't care. For all we know, that place isn't that dangerous as the rest of this mountain." Usopp said.

"Okay then. We will go back to that cool ship." Luffy said as he marched onward to the east. They got on a cargo and pulled themselves up a ledge and then walked through a hexagon door. They were now inside a cave and it was much more darker than outside.

"Ohh... this place is worse." Usopp whined.

"It was your idea to go over here, wasn't it? Don't blame us if you happen to pass out." Franky said as they started make their way through the dark cave, with their light crystals brightening up their passage. It was very quiet, not a single creature, nor object was making a sound, which made Usopp feel even worse. When they finally managed to get out of the cave, Usopp panted in relief.

"Come on, Usopp. We have another cave to go into." Zoro said. Usopp gulped in fear again and rushed besides Chopper for protection.

"Don't be afraid, Chopper. I am here to protect you." Usopp said as brave as he could.

"Really? Cool!" Chopper said happily as they walked ahead.

Nami sighed as she then noticed something odd. "Weren't their suppose be bugs here?" Nami asked.

"Maybe they are sleeping." Franky said.

"I don't know... what do you think, Luffy?" Nami asked, but got no answer. "Luffy?" Nami looks behind her shoulder to see Luffy, looking blankly at the stars.

He was not just looking at any star, he was looking at a black star. Luffy appeared to seem lifeless when looking at it as some drool were slowly coming out of his mouth and flowed down his chin. Luffy couldn't hear anything, couldn't feel anything, couldn't witness anything different in his surroundings. He is just gazing lifelessly to the black star. He didn't realize that his pupils started to fade away as he could then hear a sound. A sound that started to make him feel nothing but anger and hate towards all living things.

"Luffy!" Nami barked as he hit Luffy at the back of his head, completely getting him back to his senses.

"Huh? What? What is going on?" Luffy asked while rubbing his head as he was somewhat dazed.

"I don't know. You were suddenly daydreaming while looking at the stars, so I caused you some pain to snap you out of it." Nami said while she places her hands on her hips.

"Stars?" Luffy said as he looked up at the black star again. "Hey, Nami. Doesn't that look..."

"We don't have time for star-gazing, Luffy. Now let us keep going." Nami said as she then catches up with her crew. Luffy takes one quick look at the black star with a blank face before he rushed back to his crew. They went through the hexagon door and walked a couple a steps to see their crew waiting for them.

"Nami... I missed you... don't go away again..." Sanji said depressingly

"Where have you guys been? Don't you know it's dangerous out there?" Usopp asked.

"Blame Luffy. He was the one looking at some stars for no reason." Nami said.

"Luffy, how can you be star-gazing in a place like this? We can do that once we can get out of this world." Usopp said.

"Sure, whatever." Luffy said as he didn't really pay attention to Usopp.

"Should we keep on going?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, lets go." Zoro said as they then walked through the cave and walked through the hexagon door in front of them. They were now back at the area where the abandoned galactic federation ship is and looked around.

"Okay. So far, so good. Let's just hope it stays that way." Usopp said as he tiptoed through certain areas.

"Hey, you know what would be cool in a night like this?" Luffy asked with his happy expression, "That a bunch of zombies would come out of the ground and would try to eat our brains."

"Oi, what the hell!? Why are you saying that kind of stuff at a night like this!?" Usopp exclaimed as he and Chopper were scared out of their wits.

"Well, since this night is all spooky and everything, I thought it'd be a good idea for some zombies to show up." Luffy said.

"No way! I am not going to accept that!" Usopp yelled in anger, "This night is already scaring the heck out of me! I WOULD DIE OF SCREAMING IF I HAPPEN TO SEE A ZOMBIE IN THIS PLACE!!!"

"Will you guys shut up? This is an alien resort. I doubt that zombies are going to show up here." Franky said.

"Really? Oh good..." Chopper said as he began to calm down.

"Luffy, next time you have a suggestion, keep it to yourself!" Usopp said as Luffy laughed.

"Oi guys... come over here. There is something you need to see here." Zoro said as he was on one knee, looking at something. His comrades walked up to him from behind, wondering what Zoro was looking at.

"Eeek! What's that!" Usopp asked as he and his crew were looking at some green liquid.

"Is that puke?" Luffy asked.

"No. This doesn't look like puke." Zoro said as Robin takes a closer look at it.

"It's blood." Robin said. This surprised the whole crew. "Right, doctor?" Chopper took a closer look at the liquid. Moments later, his eyes widened in fear.

"I-I-I-It is blood!" Chopper cried out in fear as he backed away from the green blood.

"T-That cant be blood. It's green." Usopp said while trying his best not to cry in fear.

"It must have been from one of the creatures around here. I know this is blood. It's just in a different color!" Chopper said fearfully.

"Was there a murder here or what?" Franky asked while being a little hesitant.

"I am not sure if there was any murder. Look." Zoro said as he points to a trail of green blood heading towards a certain direction. "My guess is that whoever got injured must still be alive and is now heading towards a place where it can recover."

"Who would do something like this?" Robin asked to herself.

"I bet it was those Space pirates! They must have killed someone!" Usopp exclaimed in fear.

"But who? It cant be one of the Luminoth since they are all up in the temple. And I doubt that it was Samus." Franky said.

"I dont know! The point is that we should get back to the temple right now!" Usopp yelled.

"It's too late." Zoro said while getting up and grabbing and unsheathing one of his swords, "Something is here."

The crew were then at full alert. Wondering what could be spying on them. "Something is here!? Who!? Is it the Space pirates!?"

"I am not sure." Zoro replied, "But I can sense two of them.."

"Hmm?" Luffy looks behind his shoulder to look at the abandoned ship. He squinted his eyes as he could see something through the front windows. Then all of a sudden, the window shattered into pieces as two fast creatures were went out of the ship so fast, they were nothing but blurs. They landed on a higher mountain floor and turned around as the Strawhat crew were shocked by their presence.

"Nami... isn't that..." Usopp whimpered.

"I don't think so..." Nami replied as it turned out to be the Space pirate duo that kidnapped her during the day, only they dont look the same as they used to be. They had black spikes formed out of their backs, they are slightly taller than before, and they seem to be acting like ferocious animals.

"RRR RRR RRR RRR RRR RRR RRR OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO AA AAA AAAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAAA AAA ARR RRR RRR RRR RRR RRR RRR RRR RRRR RRR RRR!!!!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Ahhh!!! Monsters! Where did they come from!? This is so exciting and scary at the same time, I cant seem to get over this! Huh, now it's raining? Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 59: The rain of sorrow, the revival of an extinct race. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Okay, that should do for today. Don't know when I will update again, but I am sure it is going to be around this week. And for the record, I did realized that Sanji hasn't talked much in this chapter, but can you blame him for being depressed? Anyway, I'll see ya next time!


	59. Metroid Pt 8

What's up? For me, there is nothing much going on. I am just here to update the next chapter. It may not be much, but it will do. Beware that this chapter is a little scarier than the one before. Enjoy!

* * *

Creatures of the dark. The Strawhat crew decided to look for the cause for the light of Aether disappearing. Samus, who rejected Luffy's help, decided to hunt down Ridley by herself instead. Meanwhile, the Strawhat crew were venturing through Aether at night. Everything seemed to have been going well except for the fact that they have found something they wished they hadn't found. They found a trail of blood near the abandoned Galactic federation ship. Before they could figure what happened, two creatures that look like the same Space pirate duo that kidnapped Nami earlier, came out of hiding and are now about to attack the Strawhat crew. What happened to these guys?

Chapter 59: The rain of sorrow, The revival of an extinct race

The loud and thunderous roar of one of the the terrifying creatures echoed through the temple grounds, sending chills to the Strawhat crew, mostly Nami, Usopp, and Chopper. "Wha... What are those things!?" Chopper asked fearfully.

"I dont know! But they look so familiar somehow!" Usopp exclaimed.

"WHOA!! Monsters!! This is so cool!!!" Luffy said as sparks of joy came out of his eyes.

"This is not cool, Luffy! These things are here to kill us!!" Nami yelled while backslapping Luffy in the face.

"Such horrendous creatures... they seem like they have mutated into something." Robin said, not letting her eyes off the creatures.

"Mutated!? You mean that is not how they usually look?" Chopper asked.

"It is quite possible. You can see that they are slightly changing their figure." Robin said as the creatures started to have longer arms and legs. "I don't know what they are, but they are not sane!"

The two monsterous creatures jumped down to the Strawhat crew, who got out of the way as they landed on the ground with their feet.

"Ohh... monstrous people wants to kill us. Hurray..." Sanji said depressingly.

"'Hurray'!? Why are you saying such crazy thing!?" Usopp asked.

"Will you guys shut up!? We don't have the time to be arguing!" Zoro said as he then unsheathed all of his three swords. One of the creatures glared at Zoro as he takes a sword stance. "ONI GIRI!" Zoro dashed at the creatures and swung both of his swords at them, but the creatures were faster as they jumped over Zoro, and landed behind him. "They're fast!" Zoro quickly turns around and parries an arm blade from one of the creatures. While Zoro tried to push his opponent back, the other creature got out his laser gun and jumped over his partner and aimed at Zoro.

"Zoro, look out!" Usopp yelled as he quickly took out his regular slingshot. "HISSATSU KAEN BOSHI!" Usopp fired a pellet at the creature with the laser gun in the face, sending it's head ablaze upon impact. The creature growled in pain as he quickly lands on the ground behind Zoro and fires some shots at Usopp. "WHOA!" Usopp used his evasive maneuvers to avoid the lasers as Franky took the opportunity to aim at the creature with the laser gun with his right arm.

"STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launched his right fist towards the creature with the laser gun, hitting it with great force. The creature slid back, but managed to stay on it's feet as he then grabbed Franky's arm. "Huh!?" The creature then sharpened it's claws and started to impale his nails at Franky's right arm. "AHH!! Damn you!" Franky cried as he then retrieves his right arm, bringing back the creature holding it as well. "WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky immediately opened his left wrist and fires a blast at the creature, sending him flying straight into a cliff wall.

At the same time, Zoro managed to overpower the creature he was pushing back. "This thing is much stronger than I thought. What the hell is this thing?" Zoro asked himself as all of a sudden, the creature took a step back, causing Zoro to accidentally take a step forward. The creature then used the broadside of this pincer to knock Zoro back. "Grr!" Zoro took a few steps back as the creature then crouched underneath him, and did a horizontal slash at Zoro, who saved himself by moving his head back. Zoro backflipped and landed on his feet as the creature then lunged at him, but Zoro was ready for that.

"TATSU MAKI!" Zoro did a 360 degree spin with his swords, causing a tornado of cutting waves that sends that attacking creature to fly upward with several cuts around it's body. Meanwhile, the other creature jumped off the wall he got into and headed straight towards Nami.

"AHH! Get away!" Nami yelled as she got out her PCT and swung her horizontally across it's face, but it didn't even make it flinch. Nami gulped as she then landed on her rear while the creature opened it's mouth at her face. "Nooo!!" Nami cried as Chopper came to the rescue by transforming into his Heavy point and punching the creature at the side of it's face, sending him in midair.

"Leave Nami alone!" Chopper yelled angrily as hands then grew out of the creature.

"SEIS FLEUR!" The hands then grabbed on to the creature, "TWIST!" The hands then twisted the creature's body, completely destroying it's spinal cord. The creature seemed to be dead as he continued to fly in midair, and was also heading straight for the depressed Sanji.

"Oh... that monster is coming right at me..." Sanji said as he then lifted his foot a few inches off the ground. He then gave a death glare to the flying creature as Sanji jumped towards him. "MUTTON SHOT!!" Sanji did a horizontal kick at the creature's head, breaking it's skull afterwards. The kick also sended the creature flying right through a thick cliff wall and off the temple grounds, never to be seen or heard of again. Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky were amazed to see such power from Sanji.

"Oi, Sanji. It looks like you are back to your old self." Usopp said. He was proved wrong as Sanji looked behind his shoulder, having the same depressed face as before.

"Old self? I wish I can be like that again... without kicking girls, that is..." Sanji said depressingly.

"I guess he is going to be like that a little while longer." Usopp said while sweat went down his head.

The other creature, who was still in midair after Zoro's attack, got angry upon seeing his partner go down and raised his blade arm while heading straight down to Zoro. "NITTORYU..." Zoro reversed one of his blades to the back side before raising it, "SHI.." Zoro swung the back of his sword forward at the creature's arm, knocking it back as it was now wide open, ".. SENSHI!" Zoro then thrusted his other sword right through the creature's chest.

"RAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AGG GGG GGG GGG GGH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHHH!!!" cried the creature in sheer pain as Zoro then finished him off by doing an upward slash, cutting the creature's upper body in half. Zoro then sheathed his swords quietly as the creature fell on the ground dead. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper were grossed out by seeing that as Zoro looked at once more.

"No blood?" Zoro asked curiously as the creature then disintegrated, leaving absolutely nothing behind. The Strawhat crew, except for Sanji, were still astonished at what just occurred. Nothing like that has happened to them before.

"Phew... good job, bro. You took that thing down good." Franky said while giving the thumbs to Zoro.

"What were they?" Nami asked, trying to be calm.

"Whatever they were, they were no pushovers." Zoro said while walking up to his crew, "It's best that we move on. Their might be more of those things roaming around here."

"And where do you suggest we go? This whole place can be infested with them as far as we know." Franky said while crossing his arms.

"Franky is right. Our best choice is to go back to the ship and wait until sunrise comes." Nami suggested.

"Um... guys. We have a problem." Chopper said, who was back at his normal point, looking at the circular platform that got them on the temple grounds. The platform was shooting out some electric sparks from the deep cuts it has on the surface. The monitor next to it also seems to have been cut in half by some type of blade. It was clearly obvious that the platform is broken, giving much dismay to Nami and Usopp.

"Oh no! Now we are trapped like rats!" Usopp cried out in fear.

"Ohh... this is not good." Nami shivered in fear, "Maybe we can hide in a cave or..."

"Hey, wait a minute. Isn't there someone missing here?" Franky asked. They realized that Luffy was nowhere in sight. "Where the Strawhat go?"

"I believe that he went inside the abandoned ship while we fought off the horrendous creatures earlier." Robin said as Nami then slapped her forehead in grief.

"Are you serious!? I cant believe that he would just leave us to fight off these monsters by ourselves! Oh wait until I get my hands on him!" Nami yelled angrily as she stomped inside the abandoned ship.

"She is going to kill him this time, isnt she?" Chopper asked.

"Come on, let's make sure that doesn't really happen." Zoro said as everyone else followed Nami inside the ship, except for Sanji, who wanted to stay outside alone.

"Okay, Luffy! Where are you!?" Nami asked as she angrily got inside the ship, looking for Luffy. She then spotted Luffy standing in front of an aisle of seats that was located on the right side of the ship. "Luffy! You better have a good explanation why you left... us?"

Nami noticed that Luffy was plainly staring at something that was on the ground in front of him. Nami was a little curious on what he was staring at as the rest of the crew walked up to her.

"What's wrong with Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"I don't know." Nami said worryingly, "Luffy?" Nami walked up to Luffy from behind and peered over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. Nami's eyes widened as she then fell back on her rear, shivering in what she just saw.

"Nami! What happened!?" Usopp asked. He got no reply as Nami was so shocked at what she just saw, she was shivering in fear. Zoro raised an eyebrow as he then walked up behind Luffy and peered over his shoulder to see what he was looking at.

"What the!?" Zoro yelled out as he took one step back.

"What is it?" Franky asked as he, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin decided to take a look for themselves.

"WHAAAA!!" Chopper cried out in fear upon seeing it. Usopp fainted as Franky lifted his sunglasses, showing that he is completely shocked.

"How... cruel." Robin said upon seeing the thing Luffy is seeing.

It was a corpse. Not just any corpse, the corpse has the same kind of armor that the Space pirates have, meaning that it must have been a Space pirate. It appeared that the corpse has been bitten several times all over it's body. There were chunks of his skin and it's organs laying around the floor next to him. There were several flies that were flying around the corpse due to the bad odor it was giving. Just by the sight of this corpse disturbed and frightened the Strawhat crew, even Luffy.

"What happened to him!?" Franky asked.

"It seems that he was killed." Robin said by observation, "By the looks of him, I say that something must have been eating through his skin and ripped out his organs with it's fangs. There is no doubt that those monsters we fought earlier are the culprits."

"AAHHHH!!! He was eaten alive!!" Chopper cried as he ran around in circles while his eyes popped out of his head.

"I can't believe it... I cant believe that all of this is happening..." Nami said as she was still shivering in fear.

"Strawhat, you alright?" Franky asked, a little worried about Luffy, who wasnt said anything upon seeing the corpse.

"I don't... believe it..." Luffy said. He then faced back to his crew with his sparking with joy. "This guy looks like he was eaten by zombies! I was right! There are zombies around here!"

Everyone, except for Robin, fell down to the floor, astounded what they just heard from Luffy. Usopp got up to his feet and angrily looks at Luffy in the eye.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR LITTLE MIND!?!?" Usopp asked while his eyes popped out of his head in front of Luffy, who was smiling. "Somebody over here just got eaten alive, and all you can say that you were right about some zombies being here!?"

"Ha ha! Yep!" Luffy replied happily.

"No! I refuse to believe that! I just won't!" Usopp yelled as he barged out of the ship and panted next to the depressed Sanji. "Sanji! Don't just stand there! Tell me that there is no zombies around here!"

"Okay... there are no zombies around here..." Sanji said, but it didn't seem that convincing to Usopp. Usopp then started to have some kind of panic attack as he was walking around in circles near a memorial grave as the rest of the Strawhat crew got outside.

"What are you doing now?" Zoro asked.

"I am trying to convince myself that there aren't any zombies around here, and they are just simply a part of Luffy's imagination." Usopp said while pacing back and forth.

"You are getting worked up over nothing. It was Luffy who said it, remember?" Nami asked.

"So!? He said that their are ten foot bug-eye people, and he was right! He also said that their were Space pirates, and he was right about that too! I think that everything he is saying is actually coming true!" Usopp said as then stood next to the memorial grave and began to shiver in fear.

"Now that you put it that way..." Nami began to say as she then looked at Luffy, "Luffy, I want you say that nothing bad will happen tonight!"

"Huh? Why?" Luffy asked.

"Just do it!" Nami barked.

Luffy was confused about why Nami wanted him to say something like that, but he shrugged as he was then about to say it. "Nothing bad will ever happen tonight." Nami and Usopp wiped their foreheads in relief. "I mean, what can possibly go wrong at a night like this?"

Suddenly, a sound of thunder could be heard from the dark, cloudy skies. The sound was so loud, that it made Chopper jump and held onto Zoro's head. It then started to rain, getting the Strawhat crew all wet. Nami had a grumpy look on her face.

"I know it was simply a coincidence." Nami said with grief. This actually calmed down Usopp for a bit, now knowing that Luffy may be wrong about the zombies.

"You know something? Even though that this rain here has made our situation even worse, it also proved that Luffy was wrong about nothing bad would happen." Usopp said with a very satisfying grin. Luffy tilted his head in confusion as Usopp danced in joy.

"There aren't any zombies here? Phew..." Chopper said in relief.

"So what if their aren't any zombies here? There are still other kinds of monsters lurking around this place." Franky said.

"Your words do not bother me, Franky. I am too happy to be negative at the moment." Usopp said while he was still jumping with joy.

"Yipee for you..." Sanji said depressingly.

Usopp seemed to be the most happiest person alive. He was so happy, he didn't notice a small black orb falling from the sky and landed gently on the ground. The orb then expanded a bit before it disappeared into thin air, leaving nothing but a black goo.

"There is something odd about this rain." Nami said while looking up at the sky, "I didn't even sense this coming."

"This place probably has the same effects as the Grand line." Zoro said, "You never know what just might happen."

Nami continued to question about the rain as the black goo that the black orb left behind earlier started to move by itself. Robin noticed the black goo as went inside the ground near the memorial grave of the dead Federation soldiers.

"Wooo... okay, I am done now. Let's get going." Usopp said as Robin's eyes widened.

"Longnose-kun, get out of there!" Robin warned Usopp, who got startled by Robin yelling at him.

Everyone else looked at Robin, wondering why she was yelling. "Robin, what's the matter!?" Nami asked.

"Something went in the ground there!" Robin said.

"Huh?" Usopp asked as he then looked at the ground, and saw nothing different. "Robin, are you sure that you weren't-AAHHH!!" Usopp cried out as something grabbed him by the ankle.

It was a hand that sticked out the ground. Then suddenly, more hands just like it came popping out of the ground. The Strawhat crew were alarmed as Usopp tried his best to get free. Usopp then stopped struggling and noticed a head, with a helmet, coming out of the ground.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Usopp cried out as he managed to break free from the guy's grip and immediately regroups with his crew. The guy that was holding on to Usopp completely pulled himself out of the ground. He was wearing a darkish grey armor and a machine gun for a right arm. More people with the exact same armor came pulling themselves out of the ground slowly as Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky had their eyes popping out of their heads.

"ZOMBIES!!!"

**Meanwhile...**

In the vast area below the Sky temple lies a couple of Space pirates, which are seem to be constructing something in the center of the area. Ridley was also there, viewing how preparations are coming along.

"Work faster! Samus will be here at any minute!" Ridley demanded as his Space pirates were working on the legs of the machine they are making. "There is nothing that can stop me this time, especially Samus. But I have already assigned for a hostage just in case that something goes wrong."

Ridley looks up at the Sky temple above him. He couldn't see the Luminoths from afar, but he could sense their fear they are having right now.

From inside the Sky temple, Luminoths were worried about the Space pirates beneath them. They were wondering why they weren't attacking them yet.

"What can they be constructing down there?" One of the Luminoths asked to another Luminoth.

"I dont know. But we must inform our sentinel about this at once."

Before any of the them could do anything else, the three hexagon doors leading outside exploded, surprising the Luminoth in the room. A group of Space pirates, followed by a well-armored commander, then entered the room and aimed their weapons at the Luminoth.

"Don't you even dare try to fight back. It's not worth it." the Space pirate Commander said as the Luminoth backed away. "Now show us where your leader is, or we just might have to blow your brains out."

"Wait!"

The commander looked at the one who said that, which turned out to be U-mos, coming out of the hexagon door that leads to his quarters.

"Heh... are you their leader?" asked the commander.

"Yes, I am. What do you want?" U-mos asked in a bitter tone.

"Come with us! Our leader wants to see you." the commander said. The rest of the Luminoth then got in front of U-mos, protecting him from the Space pirates. "Okay then." the commander said as he then fired his gun at beneath one a Luminoth's feet, knocking him off balance. The commander then fired a laser at the unbalanced Luminoth, but U-mos stood in front of him and bounced the laser away with his holographic shield.

"I will do as you please, just leave my brethren out of this!" U-mos said angrily. The rest of the Luminoth were now worried for their sentinel, fearing that he may never come back. "It is alright. I'll be fine. Just don't leave the temple no matter what, understand?"

The Luminoth nodded sadly as two Space pirates came up to U-mos and cuffed his wrists together. "Let's go. Our leader is waiting for you." the commander said as they shoved U-mos forward out of the room, leaving the worried Luminoths alone.

**Meanwhile...**

Zoro had his swords unsheathed again as the zombified Galactic federation soldiers were slowly limping towards the Strawhat crew.

"Zombies! I knew their were zombies here! Now the night is perfect!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly.

"Robin, what exactly did you see before this happened!?" Zoro asked while keeping his eyes on the zombie soldiers.

"It looked like some sort of black goo. I am not sure." Robin said.

"This is insane!" Usopp cried, "First we dealt with two flesh eating monsters, and now we are facing with the undead! I want this night to end already!"

One of the zombie soldiers raised their arm cannon and started to fire multiple rounds at the crew. Zoro stood in front of the attacking zombie and parried all the bullets.

"Luffy! Get them out of the way!" Zoro yelled.

"Right!" Luffy responded as he charged to the zombie soldiers in front of them. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly thrusts his stretched arms forward, hitting every zombie in front of him multiple times. Luffy cleared the path in front of him as his crew started to make a run for the hexagon door inside a cave.

"I want to be eaten alive..." Sanji said depressingly as he was the only one who didn't go with his crew. Franky immediately turned around, and went back for Sanji.

"Come on!" Franky said as he picked up Sanji and carried him on his right shoulder.

"Hurry! Open the door!" Nami panicked as the zombies who got hit by Luffy were starting to get back up.

"I am trying to, but something is wrong with this thing!" Usopp said while hitting the hexagon door repeatedly, but it would not open. Suddenly, clamps appeared right in front of the door, forbidding it to open.

"Why is it closed!?" Chopper asked, who was still holding on to Zoro's head.

"I don't know!" Usopp said as he looks behind his shoulder to see the zombies getting closer to him and the crew. "There is a door just above that ledge over there! We just need to clear the way first!"

"Heads up, Chopper!" Zoro said as he raises his sword as Chopper lowered his head. "SANJU-ROKO POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro swings his sword forward, creating a cutting wave that scattered the zombies away in a distance. "Let's go!"

The Strawhat crew quickly ran to the ledge. Robin created a stairs of hands so they can get on the ledge easier. They then ran up to the hexagon door to the right and immediately ran through it. The Strawhat then felt a little relax, now knowing that they escaped from the soldier zombies.

"Oh man... what a rush." Usopp said while panting heavily.

"I so want to forget about this night." Nami said while panting heavily as well. Chopper got off of Zoro's head as Luffy then started to laugh.

"Hiya ha ha ha ha! I thought we were going to get eaten alive! Hiya ha ha ha ha!" Luffy laughed stupidly as most of his crew angrily glared at him. Nami then sighed and stood upright.

"I guess their is no turning back now. Let us find a safe place to hide." Nami suggested.

"Like where?" Franky asked.

"I do not think that hiding will help us in any way." Robin said.

"Robin is right. We have to fight our way to survive this night." Franky said while still carrying Sanji on his shoulder.

"Why do we have to do that? It's not like those zombies back there can follow us." Chopper said. Suddenly, the hexagon door they went through earlier opened up, revealing a soldier zombie that groaned lifelessly at the crew.

"Oh hey look. It's a zombie." Luffy said while pointing at the soldier zombie. Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky had their jaws wide open for a couple of seconds before they started to run for their lives. "Hey, wait for me!" Luffy yelled as he and Robin went to catch up with their crew. Franky turns around as Luffy and Robin runs past them.

"I'll make sure that they dont follow us. WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky opened his left wrist and fired a blast at the cliff over the hexagon door, causing some boulders to blockade the entry. Franky then catched up with his crew, who were now in the same place where there is a triangle gap and in the middle lies a floating machine. The area was also the place where Usopp did his 'best' against fighting Ridley

"Hold on! This is the exact same place where I fought Ridley! Let us go back!" Usopp said in fear as he about to run away, but Luffy pulled him back by his suspenders.

"We cant go back. I just blocked the way we went through earlier so those zombies cant follow us." Franky said.

"What!? Oh..." Usopp whined.

"How do we get across?" Zoro asked.

"Those cannons their got me across one time, but I don't think we can all fit in." Usopp said in a saddened tone. Luffy's eyes widened as he quickly went to the cannon.

"Oh boy! I have been waiting so long to fly out of a cannon again. Chopper, come on!" Luffy said as he wanted Chopper to go in the cannon with him.

"Um... I rather not." Chopper said timidly as he clearly didnt wanted to get in a cannon.

"Honestly, Luffy. There must be another way to get across this... place?" Nami said as she then noticed something in the sky. Luffy blinked confusedly as he then looked at what Nami was looking at.

"Huh!? What is that!?" Luffy asked as he noticed multiple black orbs falling down from the sky along with the rain.

"Everyone, get back over here!" Zoro yelled as everyone got under a metal hallway that shielded them from the incoming orbs. The orbs went right through the ground as they landed, leaving no trace behind. The orbs finally stopped showering down to the ground. The Strawhats then moved slowly back outside the metal hallway.

"Okay... any idea on what just happened?" Usopp asked.

"No idea. But I think we better get moving." Franky suggested.

Suddenly, the ground then started to shake, shocking the crew. The ground then started to ooze with black goo as the crew tried to get away from it as far as possible.

"That's the same black goo from earlier!" Robin said in surprise as something then started to come out; something really big.

A humongous worm came flying right out of the ground and went flying right to the other side of the gap. When the worm landed, it dug through the ground again.

"Whaaaaaaaa... WHAT WAS THAT THING!?" Usopp asked in complete shock.

He didnt get an answer as there are sounds coming from the hole the huge worm just created.

"Hmm?" Luffy peered into the hole, but then was knocked back as it appeared that the same worm came out of the hole.

"Luffy!" Chopper yelled as Luffy fell of the ledge of the temple grounds, but luckily, Robin quickly grew hands out of her palms, catching Luffy by his ankle. The worm growled down at the crew as it lunged towards Robin, but Zoro quickly slashed the worm, knocking it off balance. Despite this act, the worm crashed into the ground near Robin, knocking her off the ledge as well. "Robin!" Chopper transformed into his heavy point and grabbed Robin's hand. The worm growled angrily as Zoro was about to attack it again, but the worm barged into him, knocking back.

"Zoro!" Usopp cried as he then looked back at the worm, who was about to go towards Chopper. "Oh no you don't! HISSATSU KAEN BOSHI!" Usopp fired a pellet at the worm's face, burning some of it's skin. The worm shook itself in pain as it turned around, knocking Chopper off the ledge as well.

"Ahh!!" Chopper cried as Robin quickly grew hands out of the worm's rear end and grabs Chopper from falling any further. Zoro immediatly got up to his feet and plunged his swords right into the worm's skin. The worm cried in pain as it then retreated to the higher cliffs, taking Zoro, who still has his swords in it's skin, and Chopper, who was holding on to Robin, who was holding on to Luffy.

"Damn! That worm thing got away!" Franky said angrily.

"We have to follow it! Are crew is in danger!" Usopp cried.

"They are in danger!? What about us!?" Nami barked.

Then they got quiet as they could then hear something flying. They gulped as out of nowhere, came some sort of huge firefly with four wings flying out of the hole the worm created earlier.

"Eeeeeek!! A gigantic filthy bug!" Nami yelled in fear. The big firefly destroyed the floating object in the center of the area, giving it room to fly on. It then faced the frightened Nami, Usopp, and Franky, along with the depressed Sanji, as it growled towards them in anger.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: What is going on around here!? First there were zombies, and now their are worms! What can happen next in this place? Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 60: The Ing returns, The battle with the former guardians. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

If you have played Metroid Prime 2 before, you would probably know those two creatures that were just mentioned. I didnt like this chapter that much, but I will guarantee that the next chapter will be exciting and filled with cool stuff. Hope that you enjoyed this. Till next time!


	60. Metroid Pt 9

Sorry I took so long, I was working on a class report. Here is the chapter you have been waiting for a week. Enjoy!

* * *

Monstrous creatures have appeared! The Strawhat crew barely won the battle against a duo of monsters that looked like Space pirates. After that confrontation, It started to rain, adding more sorrow and despair to the night. What made the even more worse was that zombies came out of the ground and started to head towards the crew. They barely managed to escape from the zombies and head to a safer location. The danger didn't end their though, as a humongous worm took Luffy, Zoro, Chopper, and Robin away into another location, while Nami, Usopp, Sanji and Franky started to confront with a giant firefly. Will they be able to survive against these monsters?

Chapter 60: The Ing returns, The battle with the former guardians

It was still night time as the rain continued to pour down on Aether. In the vast area below the Sky temple, the Space pirates are halfway finished on constructing some sort of generator. It stands on three legs and there were several wires connecting to the ground. Ridley was there watching his generator getting complete.

"It's almost finished..." Ridley said to himself, "For years, the Space pirates have been defeated over and over by the same, irritable bounty hunter. But now, things will change. This will be the day were the Space pirates will show their true potential. I will make sure that we will not suffer defeat again!"

One of Ridley's crewmembers hurried to his side. "Sir, the commander and his troops have arrived with the sentinel of this planet."

Ridley didn't say anything as the Space pirate commander, along with his troops, walked up to Ridley, bringing U-mos to him. One of the Space pirates kicked U-mos from behind, forcing him to land on his knees.

"Sir, we have apprehended the Luminoth's sentinel, just like you ordered." The Commander said.

Ridley looks behind his shoulder and looks down at U-mos, who avoids eye contact by looking down at the ground. Ridley narrowed his eyes as he then looks back at the almost finished generator.

"I have heard that your species desire to live in peace." Ridley said, "That is quite a pathetic goal in life, isn't it?"

U-mos didn't respond as Ridley then continued.

"I can understand the way your species live. They intend to find a distant, yet peaceful world to escape from the reality of what life really is. You see, life is not about living in peace. It is about trying to withstand the hostility people give you. In order to survive such hostility, you need to conquer it! Become stronger and show no mercy towards the weak! Of course, you wouldn't understand something like that, would you?" Ridley asked as U-mos continued to stay silent.

"Hmph... I knew you would act like this." Ridley said, "You know that I am right, and that living peace is nothing but a sin, trying to infest your mind with such stupidity and taking you out of reality!"

"It is not a sin!" U-mos yelled back, "Living in peace is not a sin. My brethren and I may not be like the people you want us to be, but we are what we are! We do not intend to change just because someone wants us to!"

Ridley chuckled at that remark as he then faces towards U-mos.

"Such big words for such minor species." Ridley said. Ridley then grabbed U-mos and lifted him a few inches up in the air, glaring at his eyes. "Do you honestly think that your species have a purpose in life!? No! You and your species have no use for the reality that is out there! That is why you were destined to get killed by the Ing, but that meddlesome bounty hunter coincidentally happened to be there to save the day."

Ridley then tosses U-mos down at the at ground, landing hard on his back.

"The only thing she has done was to postpone your fate!" Ridley yelled cruelly, "You and the rest of your species will soon be extinct! Just like we did to the Chozo!"

U-mos' eyes widened with anger as the Space pirates around him started to laugh with cruelty.

"You have no right to talk about the Chozo like that!" U-mos yelled angrily while getting on his knees, "Besides, it is not known whether the Chozo are extinct or not! Despite your actions towards them, some of them may be still alive out there!"

"How cute." Ridley said, "You are trying to deny the fact that the Chozo are extinct with that pathetic excuse of yours. I guess the Luminoth have some skill in something afterall." Ridley then faced back at the generator.

"Believe in what you want, it doesn't make any difference!" U-mos said, "Samus will come here and defeat you!"

"Is she now? It is true that she was able to defeat us countless of times in the past, but this day will soon change all that. Behold!" Ridley said as waved his claw, showing U-mos the humongous generator behind him. "This is one of the few things that not even Samus can stop."

"What is it?" U-mos asked.

"This is the Phazonic generator. It is built for the purpose to extract the Phazon from a world as quickly as possible." Ridley explained, "Extracting Phazon isn't the only thing it does. It also turns Phazon into small particles and then shoots it out from the tip on top of the generator. The particles would then scatter around the surface of this entire planet, and would then take root inside this world's core. After that, this planet will be completely corrupted with Phazon, and will be also be a part of my property."

"That is outrageous! How could you do such a foul thing to this planet!?" U-mos asked angrily.

"The better question would be 'Why shouldn't I?'." Ridley replied while U-mos even angrier, "This world has so many qualities, and you didn't even took advantage of that! This world is the perfect place to set up tools of destruction like nobody has ever seen before. We will soon create a weapon so powerful, it can destroy a planet with just one blast! The Space pirates will be the rulers of all living things out there!"

"This is madness!" U-mos yelled angrily, "I will not allow you to do this!"

"What can you do to stop me!?" Ridley yelled as one of his Space pirates hits U-mos in the back, getting him to land on his face. "The only thing you and the rest of your species can do is to watch us destroy your planet's habitat! And once we have no more use for this planet, you all can die with it!"

U-mos grunted in pain as he slowly started to get back on his knees. Ridley then lowered his head towards U-mos' face.

"The light of Aether... that is what you call it, right?" Ridley asked, "Just so I can clarify you, WE were responsible for it's disappearance."

U-mos then glared at Ridley, who glared back. "We couldn't destroy the devices that control that wretched light in the other three temples, so we deactivated them. It turned out to be quite simple than we thought. We expected some sort of a good defense from you people, but all we had to deal with was some lousy barrier around the device that didn't stood a chance against our technology. It was so easy, it disappointed me."

"Grr..." U-mos growled angrily.

"Your species are so afraid to battle again, they decided to hide in that temple of yours, leaving your wretched light vulnerable to any intruder!" Ridley exclaimed, pointing at the Sky temple above him. "Even the Chozo has put up a much more difficult fight than your species have! You and your species are a disgrace to what we stand for!"

"We do not intend to support of what you Space pirates stand for!" U-mos yelled. "If you despise us so much, then why don't you just kill me already!?"

Ridley stood upright, crossing his arms while looking down at U-mos. "I would... but I have a better plan." Ridley said as he looks up at the temple above him. "Why not I just call out my aerial forces and blow up that temple of yours?"

U-mos' eyes widened with anger as he immediatly stood up. "Dont you dare do such thing!" U-mos yelled before he was forced to land on his knees by the Space pirates behind him.

"Why not? This rain here will go perfectly with the blood of your brethren falling with it." Ridley explained.

"They have nothing to do with this!" U-mos exclaimed with anger.

"It was mostly their fault for not protecting their light. I will force you to live so you can watch the rest of your species die in front of your eyes, and then I'll force you to watch how we destroy the habitat of your planet. Then it will be my pleasure to killing you at the very end. But for now..." Ridley said as the Space pirates behind U-mos then grabbed the back of U-mos' head and pushed his face towards the ground, "Why dont we relieve our boredom with a little torture? Cutting your useless wings should do for now. Commander!"

"Yes sir!" The Space pirate Commander agreed as he looked at one of his troops. "Ready your blade, cadet!"

"Yes sir!" One of the Commander's troops said as he brought his blade arm close to U-mos' wings. "Don't worry. This will only hurt alot! Ha ha ha ha!"

"No..." U-mos muttered as he closed his eyes, expecting some sheer pain.

BOOOOOMMMM

"GUAH!!" The Space pirate cadet that tried to cut U-mos' wings off got hit by a missile, and then landed dead on the ground near the generator. Everyone working on the generator stopped as they had shocked looks on their faces when they saw that. They then saw the person responsible for the cadet's death.

"O-Oh no! It's..."

Ridley raised his head and was glad to see the attacker. "Samus." Ridley said as he sees Samus just near an entrance. She kept her arm cannon aiming towards Ridley as she took a few steps closer.

"Samus!" U-mos cried out in relieve as a couple of Space pirates then charged at Samus. Samus released a charge shot towards the middle of the attacking group, sending them flying back before landing hard on the ground. The Space pirate Commander got angry and was about to attack, but Ridley held him back.

"Wait, I'll handle this." Ridley said.

The commander struggled to obey Ridley's order, but managed to succumb to it as he then stood down. Ridley grinned at Samus' presence.

"Samus. You came here rather early. I didn't expect that I have to gush out your eyeballs this soon." Ridley said in a kindly manner.

"I'll make sure that you stay dead this time!" Samus said bitterly.

"Oh? That's funny. Too bad that statements like that never come true!" Ridley said as he spreads out his wings.

"Samus! You must destroy that generator! They are going to use the Phazon to destroy this planet!" U-mos cried out to Samus.

"You have never taken any hostages before, Ridley. Have you gotten soft?" Samus asked.

"That is harsh, Samus." Ridley replied, "Actually, I just intended to kill my victims around your presence. It's more fun that way."

"Hostage or no hostage, you will still die here!" Samus yelled bitterly.

"I never said that keeping a hostage would slow you down or anything like that." Ridley said as he unspreaded his wings slowly, "You are cold-hearted bounty hunter after all. You wouldn't really care if this pest died here and now, would you?"

"If U-mos does die... you, along with your crew, will suffer for the rest of your days!" Samus yelled.

"Heh... I expected you to say that." Ridley said, "You were born to kill, not to save. Even though you are not a savior, you end up saving people by killing other people. Pretty ironic, don't you think?"

"What are you getting at?" Samus asked.

"What I am saying is that you are used to fight your enemies and save your allies. But what would happen if you combine those two hassles at the same time?" Ridley asked as Samus heard the hexagon door behind her opening. She immediately turned around and aimed her arm cannon at the people behind her, but was then shocked on who it turned out to be.

"You guys are..."

**Meanwhile...**

Zoro was doing his best to hold on to the humongous. Chopper was having harder time holding on to it as he was holding on to Robin, who was holding on to Luffy. "Where the hell is this thing taking us!?" Zoro asked frustratingly.

"We must do something, Zoro! I dont know how long I can keep this up!" Chopper cried out while holding on to the worm.

The worm was now traveling above the cliffs that are impossible to reach on foot. "Okay, I am going to stop this thing! You guys get ready to jump!"

"What!? We can't do that in this speed!" Chopper yelled.

"We have no other choice! Just jump when I say go!" Zoro yelled back. Zoro then pulled out one of his swords out of the worm's body and was ready to stab the worm again. "Okay, go!"

Chopper jumps off the worm while holding on to Robin and Luffy before Zoro stabbed the worm. The worm cried in pain as Zoro quickly jumps off as the worm dug through the ground. Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper had a rough landing when they reached the ground, except for Robin, who landed on Chopper accidentally. They got up to their feet, and looked at their surroundings.

"Man... that worm was fast." Luffy said while rubbing his head.

"I wonder it came from." Robin said while looking at her surroundings.

"Who cares? That thing only had the nerve to mess with us." Zoro said, "I'll finish it off once I see it again."

"Do we have to see it again? That worm was big and scary." Chopper whimpered.

"I actually hope that we see it again. That way, I can find out what it tastes like. I hope it tastes good." Luffy said excitedly.

"You actually want to eat it!? You might get sick!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Maybe. But if I do, I can count on you to cure me." Luffy said.

"What are you saying, Stupid!? I am not happy you said that! No, no, no!" Chopper said happily while doing his happy dance.

"We should get going. That worm might come back." Zoro suggested.

"Are you planning to lead the way, Mr. Swordsman?" Robin asked.

"Hmm? Sure. Why not?" Zoro asked. Their was an awkward silence that followed after asking that. "What? You guys don't trust me?"

"It is not that we don't trust you." Robin said, "It is just that..."

"You are a retard when it comes to going places." Luffy said with a little laughter.

"Retard!? Oi!" Zoro yelled angrily at Luffy.

"I could pick up the scent where everyone else was at." Chopper said, "Perhaps I could lead the way..."

"Forget it! I am leading the way, and that's final!" Zoro barked as he started to walk towards a certain direction.

"That's... the same way where the worm was going." Robin said.

"Hiya hya! Zoro is so funny." Luffy said happily as they then started to follow Zoro inside the hole the big worm made earlier. It was completely dark inside, but luckily for them, they had the Luminoth crystals with them that brightened the area.

"It's so dark in here..." Chopper said fearfully, "Zoro, are you sure we that going this way is a good idea."

"Call it an instinct. I am positive that this is the right way." Zoro said with a grumpy look.

"Hmm?" Luffy notices a little light at the end of the tunnel and rushes over to it. "Hey guys! Look at this!"

Luffy's crew went to where Luffy was, which was a wide and enormous part of the tunnel the big worm created. In the middle of the wide part of the cave lies a big, round object.

"What is this?" Chopper asked in amazement.

"I know what it is. It's a giant egg!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly, "We must eat it as soon as possible!"

"I am not eating that." Zoro declared. Zoro then widened his eyes in surprise as Zoro quickly unsheathed his swords. "Luffy! Get away from that!"

"Huh?" Luffy asked, but it was too late. Something came bursting right out of the ground, knocking Luffy to his back. It was the worm that attacked them earlier. It stood in front of the Strawhat crew, looking down at them with the multiple eyes it has.

"I-I-I-It's the big worm!" Chopper cried out in fear.

Just then, another worm that looks exactly like the big worm came out of the ground as well.

"Oh no! It is another big worm!" Chopper cried out in more fear.

Then another big worm appeared next to the other worms.

"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! NOW THERE ARE THREE BIG WORMS!!" Chopper cried in utter fear.

"Awesome!! Now we can eat three worms at the same time!" Luffy said as sparks of joy came out of his eyes.

"This isn't the time for that, Luffy! I can sense that these things are not only for show!" Zoro yelled angrily while glaring at the worms.

These worms have one name. They are known as Amorbis.

**Meanwhile...**

The humongous firefly-like creature flapped it's wings over Nami, Usopp, Franky, and the depressed Sanji. This creature's name is Chykka. It raised it's round tail and lowered it down to the foursome, who jumped out of the way to avoid.

"I hate this world so much! Everything here is full of nasty bugs!" Nami yelled angrily while getting up.

"Quit nagging! We have to get rid of this thing!" Franky yelled while still carrying Sanji on his shoulder.

"How do you suggest we do that!? The only monstrous warrior here is Sanji, and he is clearly out of it!" Usopp barked as he noticed Sanji sucking his own thumb.

"You are forgetting that I am here, bro! Just distract the bug while I take care of him." Franky said as he dropped Sanji to the ground and aimed at Chykka with his left fist. "BEANS LEFT!" Franky fires multiple shots at Chykka, who cried in pain as it started to head towards Franky.

"HISSATSU KATAKI BOSHI!" Usopp fired an explosive pellet at Chykka's face, making it face towards Usopp. Usopp shrieked in fear as Franky got inside a cannon and fired himself towards the other side of the gap. While in midair, Franky opened his left wrist and aimed towards Chykka.

"WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired a big blast behind Chykka's head, causing it to stagger forward. Chykka turned around, and spits out purple acid to Franky, who jumped back as the acid melted some of the ground in front of him. Chykka then turned around and swung it's tail at the rocky cliff, causing some boulders to fall on Usopp. Usopp tried to get away, but the boulders managed to get his lower half of his body, making him unable to move out of the pile of rocks. Chykka then felt sheer pain on his back as Franky fired more multiple shots from it's behind. Chykka turned around and flew towards Franky and swunged it's round tail down at Franky, knocking him back.

"Sanji! Snap out of it! We are losing!" Nami yelled as she slapped Sanji repeatedly.

"Punish me more... I do not deserve anything in life..." Sanji replied depressingly.

Nami tossed Sanji aside and started to brainstorm an idea, while Usopp was trying to get out of the pile of boulders on him.

"Nami! Get me out of here!" Usopp yelled in pain.

"Shut up! Don't bother me when I am trying to think of a plan!" Nami yelled at Usopp without even looking at him.

Franky got up to his feet and rolled out of the way as Chykka almost spat acid at him. "STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launched his right arm at Chykka and punched it in the face, staggering it back a couple of feet. "BEANS LEFT!" Franky quickly retrieves his right arm and started to fire multiple shots at Chykka with his left arm. Chykka now started to get a little annoyed by Franky as it flew to a higher altitude and did a 360 degree spin, spitting acid everywhere. Franky had no choice but to use the cannon next to him to jump to the other side of the gap to avoid the acid. "MASTER NAIL!" Franky spat out multiple needles at Chykka while he was in midair, inflicting Chykka with more pain.

The acid Chykka created melted the boulders over Usopp's lower body, giving him the chance to get away before the acid could melt him. "Phew... that was close." Usopp panted as he then faced towards Chykka, who was lowering it's altitude. "I'll show it not to mess with the great Captain Usopp! HISSATSU KAEN BOSHI!" Usopp fired a pellet at Chykka, which bursted into flames upon impact. It didn't work as much as the fire died down a few seconds later.

"WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired a blast out of his left wrist, staggering Chykka back, but it managed to go on as it countered by thrusting it's tail near the ledge Usopp and Franky are, knocking them down to their backs.

Chykka then flew in a higher altitude while Usopp and Franky struggled to get up. "No matter how hard we hit it, it wont go down!" Franky exclaimed.

"There has got to be a way to beat it!" Usopp yelled as he then noticed Chykka doing something. "Now what?"

Chykka then spat out little creatures known as Chykklings, causing Usopp to cry in fear. The chykklings flew towards the duo as Franky got in front of Usopp. "FRESH FIRE!" Franky breathed out a stream of fire that burned down all the Chykklings in front of him. Before Franky can take any other action, he whacked away by Chykka, who horizontally swung his tail at him.

"Franky!" Usopp cried out as Franky crashed into the cliff wall. Usopp then fearfully aimed his slingshot towards Chykka. "HISSATSU KAEN-" Before Usopp could attack, Chykka spat acid at him. Usopp screamed as he jumped back as the acid melts the ground he was on. Usopp shivered in fear as he slipped backwards when he landed on his feet and landed his rear next to Nami, who was still brainstorming. "We're doomed. WE'RE DOOMED!"

Nami's eyes then widened with delight. "That's it! I got a good idea!"

**Meanwhile...**

The Amorbis' dug through the ground, leaving no trace behind as Luffy, Zoro, Chopper, and Robin were on their battle stances.

"Be on your guard! These worms can pop out of anywhere at any minute!" Zoro warned his companions while as they felt the earth beneath their feet shaking. Luffy then sees a part of the ground getting bigger and bigger. Then an Amorbis came flying from that part of the ground and headed straight down towards the crew.

"Look out!" Luffy yelled as they all got out of the way as the Amorbis tunneled through the ground they were on earlier. The place got silent as Chopper started to shake in fear while in his walk point. His then picked up a scent and looked towards his right.

"Guys! One of them is going to come out of that direction!" Chopper exclaimed.

"That way, huh? That's all I needed to know." Zoro said as he took a stance, awaiting for one of the Amorbis to come out. Suddenly, an Amorbis did came out at the direction Chopper predicted, and headed straight towards the group, which was exactly what Zoro wanted. "HYAKU-HACHI POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro swung three of his swords, creating a powerful cutting wave that was strong enough to send the attacking Amorbis flying back to the hole it came from. The same Amorbis emerged from the ground again and attached it's tail to the big round object. Amorbis raised it's body and slammed it down towards the crew, separating them from eachother.

"Damn you!" Luffy angrily got up and stretched his fist towards Amorbis, and punched one of it's eyes. Amorbis was temporarily blinded as Luffy then charged at it while stretching both of his arms back. "GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA! Luffy thrusted both of his palms at the Amorbis' face, sending him flying off the orb, and back into the ground. "Don't run, you coward!"

The ground shook slightly as two of the three Amorbis' came flying out of the ground. One of them headed towards the crew as Chopper quickly turned into his heavy point and ran while carrying Robin to a safe distance. Zoro was about to do another cutting wave, but Luffy ran in front of him and punched the Amorbis' at the side of it's face, knocking it to a wall.

The second tunneled through the ground and jumped out of it again as it was heading towards Chopper and Robin. Chopper cried in fear as Robin crossed her limbs. "TRES FLEUR!" Three hands grew next to the second Amorbis' eyes and poked them fiercely, causing the Amorbis to almost lose it's vision.

Chopper placed Robin on her feet before he got the courage to charge at the blind Amorbis' while it was still in midair. "HEAVY GONG!" Chopper jumped in front of the blind Amorbis and delivered a heavy punch to the face. The punch wasn't as strong does, but it was strong enough to push Amorbis back a few feet as it landed hard on the ground.

The two Amorbis' then attached their tails to the round object in the middle of the area. One of them lowered their faces toward Luffy and started to breath in so hard, It was sucking Luffy inside it's mouth. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Luffy yelled out as he tried to run away, but failed as he was sucked inside the Amorbis' mouth.

"Luffy!" Zoro cried out as the Amorbis tried to swallow Luffy, but was having a hard time doing so. From the inside of Amorbis' mouth was Luffy trying to hold on to it's disgusting tongue.

"This thing smells horrible! I must get out of here!" Luffy yelled as he then jumped off the tongue and twisted his body. "GOMU GOMU NO HANABI!" Luffy untwisted himself, punching at every direction upon the process. The pain was too much for the Amorbis as it immediately spat out Luffy to the ground and unattached it's tail from the round object so it can tunnel through the ground again.

The other Amorbis did the same thing the other Amorbis did by trying to suck in Chopper and Robin to it's mouth. Robin grew hands out of the cave wall, which wrapped around Robin so she wouldn't get sucked in. Chopper however, was trying to run away by turning into his walk point and galloped away as fast as he could, but he was still getting sucked in closer to Amorbis' mouth. Robin assisted Chopper by growing a string of hands towards Chopper. Chopper leaped towards the string of hands and turned into his heavy point hang on to them as his backpack opened up due to the force of the Amorbis' sucking. A full testube came flying out of Chopper's backpack and went right inside the Amorbis' mouth. The inside of the Amorbis' mouth exploded as the Amorbis unattached his tail from the round object and tunneled through the ground in pain.

"Oh... thank you, Robin." Chopper said while panting as the arms from the walls disappeared. Luffy and Zoro regrouped with them, feeling that they have won against the Amorbis.

"Those worms were the first huge monsters that we had a hard time beating. I'm glad its over." Luffy said with a grin.

"No... They aren't finished yet." Zoro said with narrowed eyes. "We only damaged two of them. Where is the last one?"

"He is right!" Chopper said as he picked up a scent. "I can smell all three of them underground."

"From where though?" Robin asked.

"I cant tell. They keep going around in circles." Chopper said frustratingly.

The ground then started to shake more than ever. "Whoa! I think they are coming back!" Luffy said as some of the ground started to get really big.

**Meanwhile...**

Nami stood on both of her feet as Usopp blinked at her confusedly. "You have an idea? Will it kill this bug?" Usopp asked.

"It has to!" Nami exclaimed, "This idea will fry that bug out the sky! But I am going to need some time in order to make a thunder cloud big enough to take it down."

Nami then took out her PCT and separated them into three parts. She puts one of them behind her waist and then started to make fire and cool balls with the other two. The balls then started to form a little cloud at the sky, but it wasn't big enough to take down Chykka.

"I need you and Franky to stall the bug until I am done here!" Nami exclaimed.

"What!? But what do you want us to do!?" Usopp asked.

"I don't know! Just do something!" Nami barked as Usopp fearfully looked at Chykka, who was lowering it's altitude down at the duo.

"Ok... here it goes." Usopp said fearfully as he ran near the edge and confronted Chykka. "Oi, you filthy bug! You wouldn't have the guts to harm me! For I, Captain Usopp, have a defeated a cockroach over 500 feet tall! You don't stand a chance against me!"

Usopp's lie was of no use as Chykka raised it's tail, while Usopp jumped out of the way before Chykka could lower it's tail down at him.

"Why are you telling it a lie!? It's not like it's going to understand you anyway!" Nami barked as the thunder cloud she was making was getting bigger by the second.

"Dont yell at me! I am at enough pressure as it is!" Usopp yelled back. He then noticed that Franky was nowhere in sight. "Hey, where did Franky go!"

"Charge!" Franky yelled as he came falling right on Chykka's head from out of nowhere. Franky grabbed on to Chykka's antennas as it was starting to shake Franky off. "That all you got!? Come on, you can shake harder than that!"

"Franky! Get at the back of his head when I give you the signal!" Nami said as the cloud she was forming was really big.

"Gotcha!" Franky replied as he continued to hold on to Chykka's antennas.

Nami looks up at the cloud, sensing that it is almost done. "Okay, I think that is enough. Usopp, put Sanji inside that cannon!" Nami said.

"Huh? What for?" Usopp asked.

"Just do it!" Nami barked. Usopp then grabbed Sanji and dragged him to the cannon. He then shoved him inside as the cannon then fired Sanji out.

"Whee eee eee eee eee eee eee eee eee eee eee eee eeee..." Sanji said depressingly as he caught Chykka's attention as he flew by it and landed limplessly to the other side of the gap. Chykka then faced towards it as Nami grabbed the third part of her PCT from her waist.

"Now, Franky! Jump off and burn it up!" Nami demanded.

"My pleasure!" Franky replied as he jumped off of the back of Chykka's head and took in a deep breath. "FRESH FIRE!" Franky breathed out a stream of fire at Chykka's back, burning the skin off it's skin. Chykka cried in pain as Usopp then aimed at it.

"ATLAS SUISEI!" Usopp fired one explosive pellet at each of Chykka's wings, exploding upon impact. Chykka lost it's control on it's wings as it crashed to the side where Sanji was.

"Now for the final touch! THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!" Nami threw a thunder ball at the humongous cloud she created. Nami, Usopp, and Franky then ran inside under a cliff for cover as the cloud let out a humongous thunderstorm over the entire area, inflicting tremendous damage to Chykka. It was so powerful, that the storm actually killed, leaving it to disintegrate afterwards. Sanji got hit by the lightning too, but he was too depressed to feel any damage. Nami and Usopp landed on their knees in exhaustion as Franky did his victory pose.

**Meanwhile...**

The ground beneath Luffy, Zoro, Chopper, and Robin's feet started to shake more than ever. "Hurry! Run to the center of the cave!" Zoro exclaimed as they then ran near the round object to be safe. Right after they did that, All three Amorbis' came flying right of different locations of the ground and started to fly to the other side of the direction they were going, looking down at the crew as they flew by. Just as they tunneled through the ground, they immediately popped out of another part of the ground, only this time, they landed closer to the crew. By the time they did this the third time, Luffy was ready for one of them.

"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly thrusts his fist towards the Amorbis in front of him, punching it hard enough to send it flying backwards and through the ground. Now there was only two of them as Zoro prepared himself for their reappearance. Two of the Amorbis came flying out of the ground from opposite directions and went heading straight down towards Zoro.

"TATSU MAKI!" Zoro span in a circle with his swords, creating a tornado of cutting waves that stopped the charging Amorbis' in midair. Multiple hands then grew out of the ground in front of one of the Amorbis, creating a staircase that allowed Chopper to run up on them and leap towards it.

"HEAVY GONG!" Chopper delivered a heavy punch to the Amorbis' face, sending it flying straight into the cave wall behind it before going through the ground beneath it. The Amorbis that was still in midair was starting to fall down as Luffy quickly ran under it.

"GOMU GOMU NO YARI!" Luffy did a handstand and stretched both of his feet towards the Amorbis' stomach area, knocking it higher up in the air before falling right next to Luffy. The Amorbis groggily attached it's tail on the round object as the two other Amorbis popped out of the ground and did the same thing. The Strawhat crew backed away as the three Amorbis arched their backs to face eachother to form dark energy above them.

"What is that?" Chopper asked nervously.

The energy then got bigger as both Zoro and Robin got a slight clue on what is going to happen next. "It's going to shoot out a beam! Run!" Zoro yelled.

The Amorbis then fired a dark beam at the crew, who were trying to get away, but the dark beam were following their steps.

"I think it's time to finish this creature off." Robin said while running.

"Fine by me! I'll cut those worms to pieces!" Zoro said as the Amorbis were starting to end their laser attack. "I'll just need them all to be airborne!"

"That wont be a problem for me." Robin replied as she then crossed her limbs just right after the Amorbis finished it's beam attack. "CIEN FLEUR!" multiple hands grew around the Amorbis and separated them from the round object. The arms then rolled then piled them up as Luffy ran through between the hands and under the Amorbis.

"GOMU GOMU NO KAZAN!" Luffy stretches his foot right up towards the Amorbis, kicking it so hard that it sends it, and the rest of the Amorbis on it flying upwards.

"Here you go, Zoro!" Chopper exclaimed as Zoro jumped on his arm. Chopper then threw Zoro above the flying Amorbis. "DAIBUTSU GIRI!" Zoro created a series of horizontal slashing with all of his three swords while going through the three Amorbis, cutting them all up into little pieces. They disintegrated into dust as Zoro landed perfectly on his feet.

"Phew... that was something else!" Luffy said happily.

"Can we go now, please? I don't like being in here." Chopper said as he turned into his normal self.

"Yeah, I'll lead the way again." Zoro suggested. Before they could get out of the cave, the round object in the center of the area started to crack open.

"Huh? The egg is hatching!" Luffy said excitedly.

"Oh great. What now?" Zoro asked irritatingly.

Pieces of the object started to get more cracks until it completely cracked open. What was inside of the object wasn't something the crew expected. What stood before them was a enormous dark creature with four spiky legs connected to it's head. The center of it's head emitted a orange aura from the inside as well. This creature roared at the crew, who backed away from from it's presence.

"Strange... that doesn't look like a chicken." Luffy said as the creature before him-- Emperor Ing.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Chickens in other worlds look so weird. Hey! That thing is making more chickens of itself, only tinier. They seem kinda hungry though. Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 61: Retreat!, Ridley's plan is delayed. I will be the Pirate King!

I do apoligize if the battles werent as you expected. They arent the main battles of this arc anyway. I'll try to update sooner next time. See ya!


	61. Metroid Pt 10

Hello! Here I am with the next chapter! By the way, you guys might have realized that I sort have changed the titles to my previous chapters, like Chapter 2 is replaced for Mario pt. 1 for example. That is there just in case if you guys want to re-look at an arc. I will do the same for this arc when I am done with it. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The creatures of dark rise again. It is now known that Ridley wants to corrupt the planet Aether with Phazon. Before one of his men could torture U-mos, Samus confronted Ridley, but he wasn't the only one that wants a piece of her. Meanwhile, the Strawhat crew were fighting against The Amorbis and Chykka. They used teamwork in order to defeat those deadly creatures. Even though that they are now gone, something more dangerous than those two combined appeared. Can the Strawhat crew be able to escape from this monstrosity?

Chapter 61: Retreat!, Ridley's plan is delayed

Emperor Ing looked at it's surroundings, seeing nothing but Luffy, Zoro, Chopper, and Robin in front of itself. Chopper was petrified in fear upon looking at Emperor Ing, while Zoro and Robin kept their distance away from it. Luffy however, was both frightened and disgusted at Emperor Ing's appearance.

"Wh-What is that!?" Chopper asked.

"A new-born baby... I think." Zoro replied.

"What strange features this creatures has." Robin commented, "What do you think of it, Captain?"

"I think that... is the ugliest chicken I have ever seen in my entire life." Luffy said as Zoro slapped his own forehead in grief.

Emperor Ing took one step forward to the crew, who took one step back away from it.

"So do we attack it?" Chopper asked.

"Let's wait and see what it does first." Robin suggested.

"That's a waste of time! We cant afford to let this thing get the first move! I say we kill it right now!" Zoro said while angrily looking at Emperor Ing.

"Hmm... I wonder if this chicken's babies will be born that ugly?" Luffy asked himself.

Suddenly, Emperor Ing curled into a ball and rolled right through the crew, knocking them down to the floor as it went out of the tunnel.

"Hey! The ugly chicken is getting away!" Luffy exclaimed as he and everyone else got up.

"Why didn't it attack us?" Robin asked.

"Who knows? As long it didn't really caused us any trouble, then I guess it was okay to let it go." Zoro said while rubbing his head.

"Thank goodness. I didn't want to fight another monster so quickly." Chopper said in relief.

Outside, the water from the rain started to pour down to the area Luffy and the others were in.

"We should get out of here. This place will be completely flooded soon." Robin said.

"Fine by me. I'll lead you guys out of here." Zoro said as he went ahead.

"Hee hee. We are going to get lost." Luffy said with a happy expression.

"SHUT UP!" Zoro barked at Luffy while looking behind his shoulder. Zoro then noticed behind his companions. A couple of black goos were dripping right out of some cracks out of the cave wall and dripped down to water below. The black goos slimed their way to the higher floor where the water hasnt reached yet as it then started to transform into something. "Oi! There is something behind you guys!"

"Huh? What is it?" Luffy asked as he, Chopper, and Robin turned around to see the black goos getting bigger. Black creatures that almost look like Emperor Ing came out of the goo, which disappeared afterwards. They have three spiky legs instead of four legs like Emperor Ing has, and they also have a big, red, pupiless eye. These creatures are better known as the Ing.

"What are those!?" Chopper asked while falling on his rear while looking at the Ing.

"Oh my gosh! Those look like the ugly chicken babies of that big ugly chicken that was just here!" Luffy exclaimed as his eyes popped out of his head.

Suddenly, one of the Ing leaped towards Chopper, but was killed by Zoro, who slashed it in half. Another Ing tried to attack Zoro, but Luffy punched it so hard, it died instantly.

"It looks like these creatures do not hesitate upon attacking us." Robin said by observation.

"Damn... It's one thing after the other in this place." Zoro said angrily.

"Attack the ugly chicken babies!" Luffy exclaimed while raising his arms up high in the air. Luffy and Zoro then charged at the group of Ings in front of them, while Chopper leaned his hooves on Robin's leg instead of hiding behind her. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly punches most of the Ings in front of him. The ones that arent getting hit, leaped towards Luffy, but was unaware that Zoro leaped towards them.

"TORA GARI!" Zoro lowers both of his swords with great force, cutting right through the leaping Ings. Zoro then killed another Ing by thrusting one of his swords into an Ing's eye, and then killed another one with a horizontal slash across the legs.

"Ahh! Get it off of me!" Luffy cried as one of them was on Luffy, trying to do something to him. The Ing on him started to change back into goo, but before it could do anything else, a hand grew out of the ground and impaled it's fingers through the Ing's eye, killing it instantly.

"Are you alright, Captain?" Robin asked with her limbs crossed.

"I think so... that ugly chicken wanted to get inside me or something." Luffy said while getting up on his feet.

"We should run away!" Chopper cried in fear.

"No way! We are doing just fine, right Zoro?" Luffy asked. He noticed Zoro was having hard time fighting the Ings off as more of them started to come out even faster than Zoro was to killing them.

"I hate to say it, but we have to get out of here!" Zoro said as he slashed right through another Ing before he then started to run away.

"What!? We can't run away now! We have to defeat their ugliness!" Luffy exclaimed.

Chopper transformed into his Heavy point and grabbed Luffy around the waist with one arm before running out of the cave as quickly as possible. Zoro and Robin ran with Chopper as the Ing behind them started to chase them. Once they made out of the cave, Zoro quickly turned around and raised one of his swords.

"SANJU-ROKO POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro created a cutting wave that hit the ledge of the tunnel, which made it collapse onto itself, burying the Ing inside alive. "I think that got them."

"Whoa! Good job, Zoro! You got rid of the ugly chickens." Luffy said happily.

Chopper lets go of Luffy and turns back to his normal point. "I wonder what were those things. And where did they came from?" Chopper asked.

"That big spider thing must have something to do with this." Zoro said while sheathing his swords.

"Spider? No, that thing was an ugly chicken. I bet that chicken is out there making more ugly babies right now." Luffy said with a frown, "We should go and kick that ugly chicken's ass before it continues to spread it's ugliness everywhere!"

"Perhaps... but we do not know of what that big creature is capable of." Robin said, "I suggest we should regroup with the others and see what we can do till then."

"That sounds like a good idea, Robin." Chopper said.

"Aww... I wanted to eat the ugly chicken now..." Luffy whined as Chopper looked at him in disbelief.

"Anyway, if we have to go back with the others, then we should do that as soon as possible." Zoro said, "I'll lead the way again. Now follow me."

"Yosh! Let us use Zoro to get us lost!" Luffy said excitedly.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Zoro barked as he led the way.

**Meanwhile...**

Back in the vast area below the Great temple, a huge battle has just occured. There were trails of ice along the wall, there were parts of the walls that were melting, and there were also electric shurikens impaled to the floor. Three unknown figures were sitting stood upright while panting lightly as Ridley was a little amused.

"It took you three long enough, but atleast you finished the job." Ridley said. He looked down at Samus, who was on the floor, barely concious. Her armor was severly damaged from recieving several Ice, Fire, and Electric attacks.

"Samus!" U-mos cried out worringly as Ridley walked up to Samus.

"What's the matter, Samus? I didnt expect you to lose this quickly. Having trouble facing your own comrades?" Ridley asked.

"You... what did you do to them!?" Samus asked angrily while on the ground.

"Nothing." Ridley replied, "Dont blame me that they were to weak enough to get captured. All I know is that they now work for me? Isnt that right, you three?"

"Ha ha ha! I never knew that you would go down this fast, Sammy. I should have known that the powerful cold-hearted bounty hunter was only a joke. Ha ha ha ha!" Laughed a female among three unknown figures. She has a human like face and her skin color has a mixture of violet and light blue, and it was also a little transperent, revealing her bone structre.

"This showed that working with Samus was a waste of time. Joining Ridley's crew was indeed brilliant." said a robotic male voice. It was a skinny robot with a grey plated body. His eyes are completely pupiless red.

The last one didnt say anything, but appeared to be male. He has long light blueish limbs and small torsoes. He is wearing light blueish armor. His head looks like a drop of water that is connected to the back of his armor, and his hands were made out of ice. Lastly, this guy is really cold when up close.

"What is wrong with you, Rundas?" Gandrayda asked uncaringly, "Don't feel like talking all of a sudden?"

"It must be because that he preferred working alone like always." Ghor said, "Such a crybaby that cant even work in a group for once in his life."

"That's enough out of you three." Ridley said with his narrowed, "You are no longer needed in my presence. Get outta my sight!"

"Hmph! Such rudeness." Gandrayda commented as she, Ghor, and Rundas left the area by going through the hexagon door behind them.

Samus grunted in pain as she then angrily looked at Ridley again. "I dont know how you did this, but you are going to suffer a much more horrific death than the ones you suffered so far!"

"How determined. Too bad that you wont be doing that to me." Ridley said as he then grabbed Samus' with his claw and raised her in front of his face. "I have been waiting so long for this day to come. I will finally get my revenge on you!"

Samus tried her best to break out of Ridley's grip, but she was too injured to do anything like that. Ridley raised his other claw and charged it up with great energy. The Space pirates watched with excitement as her arch-enemy was now going to die.

"Goodbye, Samus!" Ridley yelled as he was about to strike Samus, but one of his crewmembers got to his side nervously.

"Um... pardon me for interrupting you, Captain, but we have a big problem." said the nervous space pirate.

"Eh?" Ridley said as he then glared at the nervous pirate.

**Meanwhile...**

Nami, Usopp, and Franky were all at the other side of the gap, looking at Sanji, who survived Nami's thunderbolt attack from earlier.

"This guy is so out of it, he didn't even notice the lightning hitting him and the bug." Franky said while picking Sanji up from the ground.

"I have never seen him this depressed before. You okay, Sanji-kun?" Nami asked.

"The lightning that struck down on me felt very good... but too bad it didn't kill me..." Sanji said depressingly.

"If he keeps this up, I am going to feel depressed." Usopp said while a sweatdrop went down his forehead.

Nami sighed and looked at the corpse of Chykka. "Where did this bug came from? It was not like it was hiding from us during the day."

"Maybe it's one of those bugs that hate sunlight or something." Franky said as he carried Sanji over his shoulder.

"To be quite honest, I don't really care where this scary bug came from. I just want to get away from it as soon as possible." Usopp said nervously.

"I guess there is no point on being here any longer." Nami said, "Besides, we have to find the others and see if they are okay."

"That big worm took them somewhere to the west. We should probably look over there first." Franky suggested.

"Okay then. Let's get over there now. The farther away from this dead bug, the better." Nami said as she looked at Chykka's corpse with disgust.

The ground then shook hard for a minutre as it startled everyone except for Sanji.

"What was that!?" Usopp asked.

"I don't know. It didn't seem like an earthquake." Nami said while almost losing her balance.

Unknowing to them, there lied Emperor Ing, standing on the cliff near the hexagon door just near the Strawhat crew. Franky noticed a particular shadow on the floor that didnt belong to any of his crewmates. He turned around and had a surprised look when he first looked at Emperor Ing.

"Bros... we have another problem." Franky said while staring at Emperor Ing.

Nami and Usopp looked at where Franky was looking at and were not happy what stood over them.

"W-WHAT IS THAT!?" Usopp asked fearfully.

"Oh come on! We just killed this bug, and now we have to face that hideous spider monster!?" Nami asked fearfully as Emperor Ing then turned into a big puddle of black goo, and drooped down to the crew.

"Back away!" Franky yelled as he, Nami, and Usopp quickly backed away from Emperor Ing as it got to their level. Emperor Ing then slimed down into the gap, leaving chunks of black goo behind. Nami ran to the ledge and peered over it to see if Emperor Ing was gone or not. To her luck, Emperor Ing was no longer in sight.

"Phew... it's gone." Nami said with relief.

"Any idea what that thing was?" Franky asked.

"Why are we asking these kind of questions!? If they look like hideous and monsterous beasts, then they are obviously hideous and monsterous beasts that only wants to kill anything they see." Usopp declared.

"Let's get out of here before anything else shows up." Nami said as they then started to head towards the hexagon door. They then heard something from behind them.

Nami and Usopp gulped in fear at the same time as Franky looked behind his shoulder to see what was going on. "Oh great..." Franky said in dismay as the black chunks left by Emperor Ing earlier started to transform into Ings. Nami and Usopp turned around and gasped in fear upon seeing the Ing.

"More monsters!?" Nami asked.

"Those monsters look like miniature versions of the big one we saw earlier." Usopp whimpered while his feet shook with fear.

"I'll take care of them!" Franky said as he aimed at the Ings with his left arm. "WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired a missile out of his wrist and destroyed most of the Ing in front of him. As soon as the dust cleared, there were even more Ing than there were before. "Huh? Didnt I just...?"

"H-Hold on! I'll get them!" Usopp said as he bravely aimed at the Ings. "HISSATSU KATAKI BOSHI!" Usopp fired an explosive pellet at one of the Ing, creating an explosion upon impact. The smoke cleared and revealed that there were even more Ing than before.

"They are multiplying every time we take one of them down!" Nami exclaimed.

"Damn! I guess I'll end them all with one shot." Franky said as he was about to attack, but Nami held him back.

"There is no point on fighting them! We have to get out of here now!" Nami yelled. She and Franky, who still carried Sanji, ran to the hexagon door, while Usopp got out a hilt.

"Stay back, you fiends!" Usopp warned, "I have a hilt that used to have a hammer around it, and I am not afraid to use it!"

"Usopp, come on!" Nami yelled as Usopp then made a run for it. Nami, Usopp, and Franky went through the hexagon door and reached towards the area where lies a huge gap in front of them. "Ok, Usopp! Get in the cannon!"

"No way! You are going to use me as a sheild like last time!" Usopp yelled.

"You are still alive, arent you!? Besides, we dont have another choice to get across!" Nami exclaimed.

While they continued to argue, Franky was constructing something made out of wood. "Just give me a couple of more seconds and it will be finished!" Franky yelled from afar.

Nami and Usopp stopped argueing and looked at where Franky was. Their eyes popped out of their in surprise as sooned as they saw what he was constructing.

"HE MADE A BRIDGE!?!?" Nami and Usopp asked in unison as Franky was indeed working on a glamorous bridge made out of wood. The fact that he built a bridge a so quickly was the cause why Nami and Usoppw were surprised.

"What are you two just standing around there for!? Get over here!" Franky yelled. The hexagon door behind Nami and Usopp were starting to get covered with darkness. Knowing that the Ing might show up any minute, they dashed to the bridge and started to run as fast as they could to get to the other side. They ran past Franky, who was working on the last bit of detail to the bridge.

"Hurry up, Franky!" Usopp cried.

"Don't rush me! A Shipwright's job is never finished until they are done with their work of art!" Franky said as he just finished the last detail and then went to catch up with his crewmates.

"It is good to know that you can be useful in situations like this, but you don't have to give so much to detail to your work!" Usopp said while running.

"What!? How dare you speak so lowly of my title as a Shipwright!" Franky yelled angrily while running behind Usopp.

"Will you two shut up!? This isn't the time to argue about this! We must get back to the Great temple, where it's safe!" Nami yelled. They got to the other side of the huge gap and went through the hexagon door in front of them. They were now at the intersection were Nami escaped from Ridley during the day. "This way!" Nami said as they went to the left of the intersection. Franky jumped up to the higher floor and then proceeded to help Nami and Usopp to climb up to the floor he was on.

"Uh oh!" Franky yelled in surprise as the hexagon door they went through earlier bursted open by the Ings.

"Franky, hurry!" Usopp cried as Franky helped them up to the floor he was on. They then started to run away as they had to jump down to a lower floor in order to continue. They saw another higher floor as Franky grabbed Nami and Usopp around their wastes.

"What are you doing!?" Nami asked.

"Getting us out of here quicker!" Franky yelled as his butt started to inflate like a balloon. "1.0 COLA HOU COUP DE BOO!" Franky did a tremondous fart that sended him, along with Nami, Usopp, and Sanji, flying right over the higher floor in front of him, then a the lower floor, and lastly, over the last higher floor. Franky landed on his feet as Sanji flew out of his shoulder and into the hexagon door, which caused it to open.

"Oww..." Sanji said depressingly as Nami, Usopp, and Franky quickly went through the door while picking up Sanji along the way.

"We are almost there!" Nami said in relief. But to her dismay, the road in front of her and her crewmates was completely a mess. There were also several boulders that blocked the entrance. "This wasnt here before!"

"Ridley must have caused that after we escaped from him!" Usopp said he lands on his knees in fear. "We are trapped! It's all over for us now!"

"Not yet, it ain't! STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launched his right arm towards a ledge of the cliff above them. "Grab on, bros!" Franky said as Nami and Usopp held on to Franky and to Sanji at the same time. Franky then reeled himself, taking his crewmates, over at the top of the cliff. Just in time as well since the Ing just bursted into the area where they were. The Ing looked up to see Usopp and Franky aiming at them.

"WEAPONS LEFT!"

"HISSATSU KATAKI BOSHI!"

Usopp and Franky fired multiple rounds as quickly as they could, shooting every Ing, including the entire area below them. Nami helped as she created a thunder cloud above the lower area where the Ing are.

"THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!" Nami throws a thunder ball at the cloud, causing a huge thunderstorm that strucked down at all of the Ing in the lower area. Usopp and Franky stopped firing to see if they managed to kill the Ings. The smoke cleared, revealing no Ing in sight.

"Oh boy... that was so frightening." Usopp said as lands on his back, completely exhausted.

"I think that's the last of them. We are safe... for now." Franky said as Nami landed on her knees in exhaustion.

"Please let this night end. I dont know how long I can keep this up..." Nami whimpered before she rested her eyes by closing them gently.

**Meanwhile...**

"What!? What did you just say!?" Ridley asked angrily as he then dropped Samus to the floor and angrily looked at the angry messenger.

"I know it sounds unbelievable, but there are reports that vicious dark looking creatures are lurking around Temple grounds at this very moment! And according to our analysis, they appear to be the Ing!" said the nervous Space pirate.

"The Ing!? That cant be possible!" U-mos exclaimed in surprise.

"You are telling me that a dead race is now going all over this place!? What load of crap are you intending to pull!?" Ridley asked much more angrily than before.

"This is not a joke, Captain! A group of our kind were controlled by the Ing, and one of them were eaten alive by those two! Plus, there are also a group of dead federation soldiers limping around here. If the Ing arent controlling them, I don't know what are!" the nervous Space pirate exclaimed.

"What the hell is happening?" Ridley asked to himself, "How could an extinct race could possibly...!" Ridley eyes widened as he just remembered something. "Him! That man that offered me a position to his new world garbage is responsible for this! When I get my claws on him..!" Ridley then angrily looked down at Samus. "I will deal with you later! Commander!"

"Yes sir?" The Space pirate Commander asked.

"I will be looking around the Temple grounds to see the Ings myself!" Ridley said. He then pointed at U-mos. "If he does anything suspicious, kill him!"

"Yes sir!" The Commander said.

"And keep Samus secure! I don't want her messing up my plan after going this far!" Ridley declared.

"Of course, sir! We will make sure that Samus won't do anything that will ruin your plan!" The Commander said. Ridley then spreaded his wings and flew right out of the vast area and into the dark sky.

"Where is he!? I am sure that man is around here somewhere! I'll teach him not to mess with me!" Ridley yelled angrily while flew across the skies. He didnt realize that he was being targeted by something as it shot missiles at Ridley. "What's this!?" Ridley asked as he dodged the missiles. Ridley looked down and saw nobody down there. Ridley then saw something coming behind him. When he turned around, he saw a hundred foot, four-legged robot climbing up to the Temple grounds and onto the cliff. The robot was known as Quadraxis.

Quadraxis' eyes glew red at Ridley, who angrily glared at Quadraxis. "You picked the wrong day to mess with me! I will tear you apart here and now!" Ridley yelled as he flew straight towards Quadraxis' head.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Ha ha ha ha! We are so lost! Zoro is so good at this sort of thing! I wish I can get lost intentionally. What the... The ten foot bug eye people are in danger!? What is going on!? Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 62: Sea pirates vs Space pirates, The joke that you are. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

That's all for today. The next chapter should be pretty epic, I believe. See ya!


	62. Metroid Pt 11

Sorry for the delay again. I made a really big chapter for you guys. Now that I look at it, this arc is going to be the longest one I have done so far. But I don't think it is a bad thing, so... here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The creatures of the dark. Luffy, Zoro, Chopper, and Robin confronted Emperor Ing, but before they could do anything to it, it escaped. They decided not to think about that creature for now as they were about to leave, until the Ing showed up. No matter how many they defeat, more of them would show up and attack them. Luffy and the others had no choice but to run out of the tunnel and destroyed in order to get rid of the Ing. Nami, Usopp, Sanji, and Franky also encountered the same problem as they also tried to run away from the Ing themselves, which eventually they managed to achieve. Meanwhile, Ridley was informed that the Ing has returned, and decided to get rid of them himself, but now has a little robot problem of his own. Will the Strawhat crew ever regroup and stop Ridley's evil plan from succeeding?

Chapter 62: Sea pirates vs Space pirates, the joke that you are

The night was as dark as it can ever be, while the rain continued to shower down on Aether. Luffy and the others were walking towards who knows where as Zoro was leading the way. They eventually reached a place which was very familiar to them. To be more precise, they were back at the same place where Zoro caved in the tunnel where they fought Amorbis in. Chopper sighed as Zoro's right eye twitched a bit.

"This is the place we were just now..." Robin said plainly, "How odd that we ended up back here for the 5th time."

"Hiya hya hya hya! This is so fun!" Luffy laughed happily, "Come on, Zoro! Lead us to another direction that will take us back here again."

"I have the urge to kill you right now!" Zoro muttered angrily.

"I am tired..." Chopper said exhausted as he landed on his rear, "Can we please get back to the others now?"

"What do you think I was trying to do this whole time!?" Zoro asked as his yelling scared Chopper.

"Doctor-san is right." Robin said, "We shouldn't be wasting anymore time relying on someone with poor direction skills."

"Poor direction skills!? Oi!" Zoro yelled.

"Okay! We will now get serious, and go where we are suppose to go now." Luffy said as he got a little serious.

"I hate you people..." Zoro muttered to himself.

"So... where do we go this time?" Chopper asked.

"We should go where Mr. Swordsman hasn't led us to yet." Robin suggested, "For example, we should go over..." Robin looked at her surroundings. She then noticed a bright light coming from the area under the Great Temple. "Over there. We have not gone over there yet."

"Whoa! That is pretty far. I can barely see that light ahead of us." Luffy said as he squinted his eyes to see where Robin suggested to go.

"I will go anywhere but here again. I think we should go there." Chopper said.

"Tsk... whatever." Zoro grumbled.

"Yosh! Let us get going to that bright light!" Luffy said excitedly. They then started to go on their long walk towards the light underneath the Great Temple.

**Meanwhile...**

Ridley flew around Quadraxis, avoiding the missiles that were being shot at him. "Is this the best you can do!?" Ridley asked as he then flew right towards Quadraxis. Ridley fires fireballs from his mouth at Quadraxis' face, but it seemed that it didn't damage it that much. Ridley flew by Quadraxis, who took the opportunity to fire more missiles at him. Ridley was getting a little irritated with Quadraxis, and started to fly towards it again. Ridley fired his own missiles from his back, and sends them right into one of Quadraxis' knee. As it made impact, Quadraxis fell on that injured knee, giving Ridley enough time to attack it again.

Ridley cuts through a part of Quadraxis' head with his right wing as it flew by, causing sheer damage to Quadraxis' head. Quadraxis groggily got on it's legs as it then made a huge jump towards the air. It then landed hard on the floor, creating an enormous shockwave that sends Ridley flying back a few feet. "Grr...!" Ridley grunted as he regained his balance, and fired multiple fireballs at Quadraxis before flying past it with great speed. The fireballs impacted at every part of Quadraxis body. Quadraxis got the flames off it's figure by spinning with great force. The force it was creating was so strong, it's bringing Ridley toward itself.

"It will take alot more than this to kill me!?" Ridley yelled as he flapped his wings towards Quadraxis, making him able to get away from it. Quadraxis stopped spinning as Ridley then flew right towards it again. Ridley landed on one of Quadraxis' undamaged knees and used his claws to rip out the solid plate on it. Ridley then waited for Quadraxis to fire a missile at him. Once Quadraxis did, Ridley flew out of the way, making Quadraxis to accidentally fire on it's own knee. This caused Quadraxis to fall on it's injured knee. Before it could get back up, Ridley used the armor plate he pulled out Quadraxis knee to whack Quadraxis with it in the face.

Ridley continued to use the armor plate to whack Quadraxis as he broke one of Quadraxis' eyes. Quadraxis immediately got onto it's feet, and started to spin itself once again. Ridley couldn't escape from it's force due to being too close to it as he got hit by one of Quadraxis' knee. "Grr..." Ridley grunted as he limplessly started to fall down to the ground. Quadraxis stopped spinning, and fired a missile at Ridley while he was going down. Just when the missile was a few feet close to Ridley, Ridley regained his flight balance and whacked the missile away with his tail. Ridley then extended the joints of his tail to thrust it at one of Quadraxis' undamaged knees.

Ridley's tail went right through Quadraxis' armor plated knee, causing huge sparks to come out of it. Ridley pulled back his tail while unextending his tail joints as he then fired a fireball at the injured knee, causing Quadraxis to fall down again. Ridley then flew under Quadraxis and went right towards it's last undamaged knee. Ridley then used his jaws to completely destroy Quadraxis knee, leaving Quadraxis and it's former leg to fall down to the floor for good. Ridley spat out some parts that he ripped out of Quadraxis' former knee as it then looked down at Quadraxis, seeing him trying to get up, but to no avail.

"Pitiful..." Ridley scoffed as it was about to leave Quadraxis. But Ridley then got hit by from behind as he staggered a bit before regaining his balance. Ridley angrily looks behind his shoulder and sees that Quadraxis, even though that he cannot move, is still firing missiles. He then noticed that Quadraxis was charging up a beam from it's mouth. "You are becoming a great nuisance! I will destroy you now!" Ridley yelled angrily as he then started to charge up a blue aura from his mouth.

**Meanwhile...**

Nami, Usopp, and Franky were sitting on the floor, panting heavily after they successfully got away from the Ing. Sanji, on the other hand, was in a crouched position, holding his knees depressingly. "This is by far the worst world that we have been on so far." Usopp panted.

"We'll never make it through the night if this keeps up." Nami said while looking at the ground, "There has to be a safe way to regroup with the others."

"I don't think there is any safe way. That big spider is out there, creating miniature versions of itself all over the place." Franky said, "The only thing we can do is to fight our way back to our group."

"Can't we just run away from them instead? It would save all the energy we have left." Usopp said fearfully.

"I hate to say it, but... Franky has a point." Nami said as she looked at her crewmates, "We are going to have to fight our way to survive. So I am counting on you guys to lead the way."

"Oh sure, let us do all the hard work while you can take it easy." Usopp said while narrowing his eyes at Nami.

"I am glad that you see it my way." Nami said as Usopp lowered his head in defeat. "Now, let's get go-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!

A huge explosion happened far away from where Nami and the others were on. The explosion startled everyone except for the depressed Sanji.

"What was that!?" Usopp asked.

"That couldn't have been an earthquake." Nami said as she then noticed something from afar. "Look! There is a huge fire all the way over there!"

"What could've happened over there?" Franky asked.

"Let's not stay here to find out! Let's keep going to a safer place!" Usopp panicked frantically.

"Big light... there." Sanji said depressingly as he noticed a bright light under the Great temple. Everyone else looked at where Sanji was looking at and felt a little relieved upon seeing it.

"That's weird. It never occurred to me to go over there before." Franky said while scratching his head.

"I guess we have no choice but to go there. It will probably take some stress out of me anyway." Nami said as she began to walk towards the area under the Sky temple.

"I usually would disagree on going to places with bright lights, but I'll make an exception for today." Usopp said as he then followed Nami.

"Come on, cook." Franky said as he then carried the depressed Sanji on his shoulder. Their walk was long and unenjoyable, but they were able to get near the area under the Great temple.

"Finally... we are here." Usopp said exhausted.

"Hey, this was the place that armored babe showed us that Phazon thing." Franky said as he dropped Sanji to the floor. "But I don't remember this place being so dang noisy."

"What is going on down there? Is somebody building something?" Usopp asked while covering his ears.

"Let's find out." Nami said. They then crouched and crawled towards the ledge to see an army of Space pirates, who were still working on the generator in the center of the vast area.

"OH NO! IT'S THE SPA-!" Usopp cried out before Nami covered his mouth.

"Shut up! They'll hear us!" Nami hissed before letting go of Usopp's mouth. They both looked down at the area again, keeping their cool as they spied on the Space pirates.

"What are they doing? Why are there so many down there?" Usopp whispered.

"How should I know? They are probably up to something." Nami said irritatingly, "Look at what there making. What is that?"

"I bet it's something that will doom us all. Let's get out of here before they see us." Usopp said until he noticed Franky getting up.

"Okay, I'll take care of the losers." Franky said as he was about to attack the Space pirates, but Nami and Usopp pulled him down to the floor.

"Are you mad!? You can't take down all of those guys at once!" Usopp hissed.

"Sure, I can. Just one Coup de vent will do the trick." Franky said plainly.

"That's not the point! We can't afford to fight monsters like those!" Nami hissed.

"And besides, their boss is going to get really angry if he sees his men dead. Once that happens, he is going to hunt us down. And when he finds us, we are all going down!" Usopp hissed in fear.

"Tsk... then what are we suppose to do now? If we leave, we have to deal with those spiders out there. If we dont leave, we have to deal with those guys eventually."

"We can just jump down' and land on our faces. That way it will break our necks, allowing us to die quickly..." Sanji suggested depressingly.

"I admire your enthusiasm, Sanji. But I think we should atleast come up with something that doesn't involve suicide." Usopp said as a sweatdrop went down his forehead.

While they were talking, Luffy, Zoro, Chopper, and Robin got to the opposite side of where their crewmates were. "Hey, I think we have been here before." Luffy said happily.

"How come it's noisy?" Chopper asked.

"Take a look for yourselves." Zoro said with narrowed eyes as he was looking down at the vast area, where the Space pirates are working.

"I don't believe that was there before." Robin said while looking at the generator.

"Who are those guys? They look scary..." Chopper said fearfully.

"Probably some other aliens that live here or something." Zoro said.

Luffy then squinted his eyes towards the other side of the area, and noticed his crew there. "Hey, there is Nami and everyone else over there!" Luffy said excitedly.

"Really!? Oh, thank goodness that they are okay!" Chopper said excitedly.

"OI GUYS! WE ARE OVER HE-!" Luffy yelled until Zoro covered his mouth.

"Are you trying to blow our cover!?" Zoro hissed.

Nami, Usopp, and Franky heard Luffy's yelling and looked towards the other side of the vast area. "Hey, look! It's Luffy and the others!" Usopp said.

"It's about time they got here." Nami said grumpily.

"Should we go to them?" Franky asked.

"My legs are killing me. I prefer that they come over here." Nami said.

"Oi! Are you guys okay!? Is anyone injured over there!?" Usopp hissed so quietly, Nami barely heard him.

"Like they can here you, you moron." Nami said as Usopp then glared at her for a second.

From the other side of the area, Chopper tried to hear what Usopp tried to say. "I couldn't hear what Usopp was saying." Chopper said while looking back at his crewmates.

"Doesn't really matter what he had to say anyway." Zoro said, "The important thing right now is what to do with those guys down there."

"Are they bad guys or something?" Luffy asked.

"Possibly... they are wearing the same armor just like those monstrous creatures and that corpse we saw earlier this night. According to Longnose-san and Miss Navigator information, these creatures might be Space pirates." Robin said.

"Wha!? So these are the guys we have to beat up!?" Luffy asked.

"I could be wrong. So let us not take any sudden actions towards them just yet." Robin said.

They then started to spy down at the Space pirates quietly. At the other side of the area, Nami and the others were still trying to figure out what to do.

"I can't stand being here! Lets go regroup with the others!" Usopp hissed nervously.

"We can't take the chance on going around here. They might have see us for all we know." Nami whispered.

"How long are you two going to be in denial?" Franky asked, "You know that Strawhat is going to attack them any second now."

"We know that. But he doesn't know that they are Space pirates, so there is no danger... yet." Nami said as she looks back at the other side.

"I still say that we should beat them up, even if they aren't Space pirates. They look so evil to me." Luffy said with annoyance.

"Luffy, I don't think we need to attack them. They are not doing anything bad to anybody." Chopper said.

"Until now that is. Look." Zoro said bluntly. They peered over the ledge as they then saw some Space pirates dragging the barely conscious Samus to a wall.

"Wha!? They got the transexual!" Luffy yelled in surprise.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to her!?" Chopper asked.

"With that kind of damage her armor has, I'd say she lost against something." Robin said calmly.

"These guys... they might be Space pirates." Zoro said.

At the other side of the area, Nami and the others were as shocked as their crew were. "Samus! The Space pirates got Samus!" Usopp hissed in disbelief.

"I don't believe it. That babe is tough. How can she get caught by those losers?" Franky asked.

Samus looked down at the area, seeing Samus being unable to move. "Sa... mus?" Sanji said with a less depressing tone.

"That's it! I am going down there!" Franky exclaimed as he was about to get up, but Nami held him back.

"Wait! It's risky going down there! Now that they have a hostage, they can kill her at anytime!" Nami hissed.

"Well what the hell do we do to save her!?" Franky asked.

"Let's just wait, and see what happens. Then we'll make a move!" Nami hissed as she then looked down at Samus. "Luffy, what are you going to do?"

At the other side of the area, Luffy was angrily looking down at Samus, getting kicked several times by a couple of Space pirates.

"Guys, we have to go down there, and kick the living crap out of them!" Luffy yelled angrily at his crew.

"They have the advantage of winning right now! They'll kill her the instant we go down there." Zoro said. Luffy scoffed at Zoro and angrily looks back down.

Down at the area, The Space pirates that were kicking Samus earlier stopped as they then shoved her head to the floor. "You are lucky that we can't kill you right now, or else our boss would kill us for disobeying his orders." said one of the pirates.

"Where is that weak Luminoth?" asked another pirate.

"He is right over there, trying to rot himself to death."

"Bring him over here. Let's have a little fun with him."

A couple of Space pirates walked by the generator and forced U-mos on his feet. "Hey, it's U-mos!" Chopper said in surprise. The Space pirates around U-mos didn't like him levitating, so one of them kicked him to his knees before pulling on his wings, dragging him towards Samus. Luffy was getting more angry than before upon seeing U-mos getting mistreated so badly.

They shoved U-mos back into a wall, right next to Samus. "Look at them. Such a perfect sight for such a pathetic couple." One of the Space pirates said as he and his companions then started to laugh at them.

"Oi! They have the ten foot bug bro!" Franky hissed angrily.

"O-Oh no... everyone we know here is going to die." Usopp whimpered.

"If he is there... then that must mean that he isn't the bad guy afterall." Nami said in surprise.

"Of course he wasn't! You just realized that!?" Franky asked.

"Samus..." Sanji said with a slightly less depressing tone.

Back down at the area, the Space pirates continued to mock Samus and U-mos. "You two thought that you can defeat everybody, but look where you are now. It's over for you two!" mocked one of the pirates.

"Just because we are in our last breath... does not mean that we will lose against the likes of you." U-mos said as he glared at the mocking pirate.

"Are you threatening us? You want piece of us!? Huh!? Is that what you want!?" asked the pirate as he then grabbed U-mos around his neck and threw him behind himself. U-mos landed hard on the ground as the Space pirate that threw lifted his head and punched him across the face.

Luffy was very furious now. He was so angry, he was breaking part of the ledge he was holding on to. The Space pirate grabbed U-mos by the head and placed his arm blade close to his neck.

"Hey, what are you doing? We are only suppose to kill him if he does something suspicious." one of the Space pirates said.

"We will just tell our boss that he did do something suspicious, and we had no choice but to kill him. He is going to die anyway, so why not kill him now?" The space pirate as he then turned around to kill U-mos, but saw something that stopped him. He saw an arm stretching towards one of the generator's legs.

"STO OOO OOO OOO OOP PPP PPP PPPP III III III III III IIT TTT TTT TTT TTT!!!!"

All the Space pirates looked up towards a ledge of the area and saw Luffy, who was the one holding the generator's leg from all the way where he was. "GOMU GOMU NO KAMA!!" Luffy pulled himself towards the Space pirate that wanted to kill U-mos, and clotheslined right through his neck.

"GRUAAHH!!" cried the Space pirate in pain as he crashed onto the floor with the back of his head, instantly knocking him out. All the Space pirates in the area were shocked at what just happened. U-mos was surprised as well, but he was also relieved to see Luffy at his aid.

"Wh-What just happened!?" asked one of the Space pirates.

"Who is that!?"

Luffy stood up and angrily looked at the Space pirates. "I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU ALL UP!! UUU UUU UAA GGG GHH HHHH!!!" Luffy yelled furiously.

"That's our cue! Let's go!" Franky exclaimed.

"Um, maybe we should just stay here where it's sa-FFEE!?" Usopp cried out as Franky grabbed Usopp and then jumped down to the area with him.

"Jeez..." Nami whined as she lowered herself gently to the area by sliding down the curved wall. Sanji, who was slowly getting back to his usual self, pulled himself over the ledge, causing him to slide down the curved wall, and land on the floor with his head.

"He always does the first move." Zoro commented as he then jumped down to the area. Robin created a ladder of hands out of the wall.

"Let's get going, Doctor-san." Robin said kindly as she went down the ladder of hands first.

"Um... okay." Chopper said as he nervously went down the ladder without looking down. The Strawhat crew finally regrouped, and faced towards the Space pirates. Luffy cracks his knuckles as he looked at the pirates, ready to attack.

"So who is going down first?"

**Meanwhile...**

At the higher cliffs of Aether, Ridley sat on a huge piece of metal, panting lightly. "To think I had to use my strongest move against such a pathetic opponent. I really need to control myself next time." Ridley said in consideration. He was actually sitting on some parts that used to be a part of Quadraxis, which completely destroyed by Ridley.

"I don't have the time slack off. I need to head back, and kill Samus." Ridley said as he got up on his feet. He then noticed glowing behind him. He turned around and saw blue little dots floating around him. "Fireflies... no. It cant be!" Ridley yelled in surprise as the blue dots then headed towards the area underneath the Sky temple. "If 'she' gets over there, my plan is ruined!"

Ridley spreads his wings and chased after the blue dots.

**Meanwhile...**

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy stretched his arm and punches a regular Space pirate in the face, instantly knocking him out.

"Who are these guys!?" asked one of the Space pirates before he got slashed from behind by Zoro. Usopp was hiding behind one of the generator's legs, trying his best not to be seen. Franky wrapped his arm around a Space pirate's head and punched him repeatedly with the other arm. Chopper, who was in his Heavy point, lifted up a group of Space pirates, and threw them towards another group of pirates, knocking them down to the floor. Robin was simply standing on one spot, clutching any Space pirate's spine if any of them got too close to her.

"Sanji! Get up and help us already!" Nami yelled as she whacked a regular Space pirate with her PCT.

"I... don't know what to do..." Sanji said as he was still on his head.

"USHI BARI!" Zoro dashes through some Space pirates in front of him, slashing repeatedly as he past by. He took down all of the pirates that stood in his way and quickly runs towards U-mos' aid. Zoro did a vertical slash through U-mos' handcuffs, cutting them in half, allowing U-mos to be free.

"Thank you." U-mos said in gratitude.

"Thank me after this is over." Zoro said bluntly as he then went on to attack more Space pirates.

Usopp was shivering behind one of the generator's legs as he was unaware that a Space pirate was sneaking up behind him. Usopp could hear the footsteps behind and immediately turns around with his shut fear, accidentally hitting the sneaking Space pirate across the head. Usopp held his hand in pain as he then realized that the Space pirate he hit was now glaring at him angrily, with a big bump on the side of his head. "AAAHHHH!!" Usopp cried in feaer as he ran for his life, with the Space pirate chasing him everywhere. Then the Space pirate got hit across the face by Luffy, who was still furious.

"IS THIS ALL YOU GOT!?!?" Luffy asked as he then charged at a group of Space pirates. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly punches every Space pirate in front of him, knocking them all down. He then stopped and stretched his leg while turning around. "GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI!" Luffy does a stretched horizontal kick at the group of Space pirates behind him, causing them to crash to a wall next to them. Luffy then got ambushed by more Space Pirates as they swung their arm blades at him, but Luffy had no problem dodging them. Luffy dodged a horizontal slash from a pirate before countering with an uppercut across the chin. He then jumped towards another Space pirate and kicked him in the face.

"What is wrong with this kid!?" asked a feared Space pirate, astonished with Luffy's strength. He was standing in front of Samus, who didn't move much since she received her injuries. It turns out that her was in a suspension state, meaning that it is recovering the damages it received slowly. Once her armor was fully replenished, she immediately got up and whacked the feared Space pirate in front of her with her arm cannon. She was a little angry upon seeing Luffy and the others, but decided to ignore that for now as she started shooting any Space pirates at her sight.

"Samus is up! What do we do now!?" asked a Space pirate in fear. Suddenly, the Pirate Commander warped into the area and saw the cause that was happening.

"What is going on here!?" asked the Commander.

"Commander! Thank goodness you are here! These guys came out of nowhere, and started to attack us for no reason!" said the Space pirate.

"Why didn't you contacted me earlier!?" asked the Commander.

"We couldnt! That kid over there is not giving us a chance to do anything!"

The Commander saw Luffy, beating up even more Space pirate by the second. "What in the name of...!? If this keeps up, then we will fail our leader. I cannot let that happen!" The Commander said as he touched a button on his helmet. "We need reinforcements! We have trouble down here!"

As he finished his call for help, Space pirate ships started to fly down towards the area. Some of the opened up their hatches to let out a couple of Space pirates inside, while other ships were targeting towards the Strawhat crew.

"Oh no! There are more of them!" Usopp cried in fear.

"Excellent! Now I can kick more asses! YYAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!!" Luffy yelled as he charged at the reinforcements. Franky finally lets go of the guy he was hitting and looks at his surroundings to see Space pirates, hovering around him with their jetpacks.

"You want to play, huh? That's fine with me!" Franky said as he aims at them with his left arm. "BEANS LEFT!" Franky fired multiple rounds at the hovering Space pirates, but they were hard to hit as they were evading Franky's shots with ease. One of them then fired a missile at Franky, who rolled forward to dodge it. "WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fires a missile from his wrist, killing one of the hovering Space pirates. "Ha ha ha ha! Can't take me down, bro!" Franky mocked as he then started to fire more missiles from his wrist at other hovering Space pirates.

Usopp was screaming in fear as he was running away from a Space pirate ship, chasing him from above. Usopp was doing his best avoiding the projectiles it was firing to him. When Usopp got close to a wall in front of him, he jumped on it before doing a backflip off of it, making him face towards his enemy while being upside down. "ATLAS SUISEI!" Usopp fired four explosive pellets at the same time at the ship's core, causing it to explode upon impact. Usopp landed on his head while the parts of the ship fell everywhere. "Oww..." Usopp said as he got back up, and soon saw another ship going towards him. "Ahhh!! Not again!" cried Usopp as he ran away from his second ship.

"Hiyaaaaa!!" Chopper roared as he punched a Space pirate in the gut. Another Space pirate behind him was about to slash at him with his arm blade, but arms sprouted out of his body.

"CLUTCH!" The hands forced the Space pirate to arch his back until his spine was broken. Chopper looked behind his shoulder and thanked Robin for saving him by nodding. Chopper then angrily looked back at the group of Space pirates as he then transformed into his walk point and galloped towards them. When he got close enough, he leaped into the air while transforming into his Heavy point, allowing him to tackle the group of Space pirates in front of him.

A Space pirate threw a grenade at Zoro, who jumped over it as it exploded behind him. "TAKANAMI!" Zoro creates a gust of wind that knocked the Space pirate and his group off their feet. Zoro quickly lands on his feet and made a panther stance. "HYOU KIN DAMA!" Zoro jumped forward while spinning with his swords spread out, slashing every pirate that was in midair. Zoro landed on his feet once more as the Space pirates he attacked limplessly fell on the ground.

"GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy stretched his arms and grabs onto each of the generator's legs, "... OGAMA!" Luffy springs himself foward as he went right underneath the generator. He then spreads his arms, and double clotheslined the Space pirates in front of him as he went by. Luffy then raised his feet and jumped off the wall in front of him before he could land on the ground with his feet. There was one Space pirate that appeared behind Luffy out of nowhere, and was about to cut him in half, until he got shot in the face by Samus.

"I told you to not follow me!" Samus yelled angrily at Luffy.

"I don't need your permission to do what I want! I will help the ten foot bug-eye people whether you like it or not!" Luffy yelled angrily.

"Tsk!" Samus scoffed as they then ran in opposite directions to fight off the rest of the Space pirates.

"How are they still winning!?" asked the Commander angrily as he pushed the communicator button at the side of his helmet. "Send in the Elite pirates! I don't care how many! Just send them here!"

Just as the Commander ordered, three ships appeared over the area with three big suspension capsules. Nami knocked away a Space pirate before she saw the ships coming down. "What are those!?" Nami asked as the ships then dropped the capsules on the floor. The ships then left as the capsules then shattered open, revealing three enormous and bulky Space pirates awakening from the slumber.

"Big monsters! Really big monsters!" Usopp cried in fear as the Elite pirates started to attack. One of them lowered his big arm blade down at Zoro, who parried by using all three swords.

"Too... heavy..." Zoro grunted as he was having a little trouble trying to push the Elite pirate back.

"Hold still, bro! I got him!" Franky yelled as he aimed at the Elite pirate with his left arm. "WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired a missile at the Elite pirate's head, but it didn't kill him. Even though it didn't kill him, it was enough to push him aside, allowing Zoro to push his blade away.

"TOU ROU NAGASHI!" Zoro jumps and spins, repeatedly slashing it's abdomen. The Elite pirate landed on his knees as Samus charged up her arm cannon.

"SUPER MISSILE!" Samus fired a Super missile at the back of the Elite pirate's head. This killed the Elite pirate as he went crashing down to the floor.

The second Elite pirate swung it's arm blade horizontally at Chopper, who changed into his normal point in order to dodge. Multiple arms then sprouted out of the Elite pirate, trying to hold him in place. "This one is too strong..." Robin said as she was loosing her grip on the Elite pirate.

"Don't worry. I'll help you!" Chopper said as he transformed into his Heavy point. "HEAVY GONG!" Chopper jumped and punched the Elite pirate in the face, causing him to lose balance.

"CLUTCH!" the hands arched the Elite pirate's back, breaking his spine as he fell dead on the floor.

The last Elite pirate glared at Usopp, who was on the platforms next to the generator. "HISSATSU KATAKI BOSHI!" Usopp fired an explosive pellet at the Elite pirate's face, but he didn't budge. "BOSHI! BOSHI! BOSHI! BOSHI! BOSHI! WAGUUUMO! BOSHI! BOSHI" Usopp repeatedly fired more explosives, and one rubberband, to the Elite pirate, but he was still standing.

"Dont attack him there, you fool!" yelled the pirate Commander, "We need to protect that generator from harm at all cost!"

"Generator? Oh, of course! I almost forgot!" U-mos said in surprise as he remembered something important, "Luffy! Destroy that generator! It's going to destroy this planet!"

"What!? I won't let that happen!" Luffy yelled as he charged to the generator, but was knocked back by the Commander, who appeared out of nowhere.

"I won't let you do that! You will have to go through me first!" The Commander said as he got into his battle position.

"We'll handle this, Luffy! You just focus on beating him up!" Franky said as he connected his arms to a small pipe.

"Okay!" Luffy yelled as he quickly charged at the Commander. Luffy threw a fist at him, but he warped himself behind Luffy to slash him, but Luffy quickly dodged by arching his back backwards before the Commander did a horizontal slash. Luffy then countered by raising his foot, and hitting the Commander in the face. The Commander staggered back a few feet as Luffy quickly got on his feet, and stretched his arm. "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy stretches his arm at the Commander, but he dodged by doing multiple backflips. Once he did his final backflip, he threw a grenade at Luffy. "GOMU GOMU NO FUUSEN!" Luffy inflated himself as he bounced the grenade back to the Commander, who warped away before it exploded.

"THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!" Nami threw a thunder ball into a cloud she made over the Elite pirate during Luffy's battle as the cloud lets out a humongous thunderstorm, shocking the life out of the Elite pirate. Samus turned into her Morph ball mode as her armor started to glow yellow.

"BOOST BALL!" Samus rolled with great speed as she went up a ramp made out of arms Robin created, and went flying right through the Elite pirate's stomach. Samus changed back to her normal mode, and landed on her feet as the Elite pirate behind her landed on the floor dead. Usopp got off of the generator, and got out of way as Franky was ready to destroy the generator.

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy thrusts his arm and punched the Pirate Commander in the face.

"UAGH!" cried the Commander as he then crashed to the generator before falling on the floor. "I.. mustn't.. fail.." The Commander said as he groggily tried to get up, but sees Franky aiming at him.

"Tough luck, bro. 70MM KOUKEI 1.5 COLA POWER..." Franky's arms started to suck in huge amounts of air, "COUP DE VENT!" Franky fired a huge force of air towards the Commander and the generator. The force was so powerful, the structure of the generator started to crumble. The Commander however, was already sent crashing into a wall, and was now completely unconscious. Franky's attack severely damaged the generator, but it was somehow still standing. "What the!? Is the thing nailed to the floor or what?"

"Amazing power..." U-mos said astonished.

"You did good, Franky. I'll handle it from here." Nami said as she was about to form another cloud.

"Man, what a night this has been. What else can happen... next?" Usopp said as he saw something heading towards the generator. "LOOK OUT!"

Some sort of blue meteorite crashed right into the generator, destroying it completely. Everyone fell on their backs due to the force of the blow. Everyone groggily got on their feet, and saw what destroyed the generator.

"Huh? What just happened?" Luffy asked.

"Something destroyed the thing... but what?" Zoro asked. His eyes then widened as he saw something coming out of it.

"Dark Samus!" Samus yelled in surprise as she saw Dark Samus, walking out of the parts of the generator.

"It's the monster that attacked us on the ship!" Usopp cried in fear. Luffy angrily rushes towards it and tried to punch Dark Samus, but the Phazonic aura around her caused Luffy to back away in pain, giving Dark Samus the chance to shoot at him, knocking him down to the floor. Samus tried to fire at her, but Dark Samus knocked her down as well.

"LUFFY!" Chopper cried as Dark Samus quickly headed to Zoro, and kicked him away.

"Grr!" Zoro grunted as Dark Samus shot a charged shot near Franky's feet, knocking him down as well.

"Not again! THUNDER CHARGE!" Nami charged the tip of her PCT with thunder and was about to attack Dark Samus, but she already appeared in front of her. Nami gasped as Dark Samus then thrusted her arm cannon to Nami's stomach. "Gah..!"

Sanji saw what happened as his depressed look suddenly changed. "NAMI-SAN!" Yelled Sanji worryingly as he saw Nami landing on her back. Sanji then got really angry as he got on his feet, and charged at Dark Samus with fury. "DAMN YOU!!" Sanji yelled as he tried to kick Dark Samus, but she dodged and countered with a left fist across Sanji's face, and then an explosive blast to Sanji's body. "AHHH!!" Sanji cried in pain as he landed next to Nami. "Nami-san... are you okay!?"

"I'm... fine... eh!" Nami cried in pain as she couldn't get up. Dark Samus was about to fire at Sanji again, until she got hit by a fire ball. She looked up and saw Ridley, coming down at her. Dark Samus quickly got away by turning into a ball, and flying out of the area as fast as she could.

Ridley landed on the ground, and looked at his surroundings. He did not like what he was seeing. Most of his men were unconscious, while some were dead. His Commander was knocked out, his generator was destroyed, and most importantly, Samus was standing on her feet, which angered Ridley even more.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?!?" Ridley asked angrily. Usopp was petrified to see Ridley as he fell on his rear. Ridley noticed him and angrily looked at him. "YOU! You were that maggot from earlier! What have you done to my men!?"

"I-I-I-I..." Usopp whimpered as Luffy got on his feet.

"Oi! Who are you!? Why are you yelling at Usopp!?" Luffy asked with his hat lowered. Ridley looked at him with curiosity.

"Eh? And who dares to ask me that?" Ridley asked while glaring at Luffy.

"I am Luffy! The future Pirate King!!" Luffy yelled. The area got really quiet as Ridley didn't seem to understand what he just heard.

"Is this... some kind of joke?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: That blue attacked my crew again, and now this bird is making fun of what I stand for. I wont let him have the last laugh! I will be the Pirate king no matter what he said! Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 63: Mockery!, At sunrise we battle. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

There is still alot more of this arc to come. This arc might end a couple of chapters, but I am not sure how many. See ya!


	63. Metroid Pt 12

I am so sorry for the delay, again! This whopper of a chapter will make up from all that time you waited. Now, remember when I said that this arc is going to be longer than the rest? Well, it is. I am going to try and cramp up most details as much as I can. But I dont want to hold you back any longer. Enjoy!

* * *

The encounter with the doppelganger. The Strawhat crew were able to regroup as they then fought with the Space pirate crew. No matter how many Space pirates there were, the Strawhat crew were victorious by destroying their Phazonic generator, and saving Samus and U-mos at the same time. But the Strawhat's victory came to a halt as Dark Samus confronted them once again and she has taken them down to their knees for the second time. After that happened, Ridley showed up and furious to see all his plans shattered by the people he did not expect to see in his life. What does he have to say to the Strawhat crew?

Chapter 63: Mockery!, At sunrise we battle

It was already daytime. The Strawhat crew were in the Sky temple in U-mos' quarters. Everyone was quiet after the events that happened in the area beneath them during the night. Chopper was bandaging Nami's wounds, Usopp is fixing his broken hammer with materials he found during the night with a frown on his face, Zoro was taking a nap with his arms crossed, Robin was with U-mos as he was checking some things in his Energy controller.

"This sucks..." Franky said grumpily while leaning his back on the wall with his arms crossed.

"He wasn't right, you know?" Zoro said while opening his eyes, "That Ridley guy will find that out, sooner or later."

"I know that bird wasn't right. It just that it pissed me off hearing him say that." Franky said.

Chopper finished putting bandages on Nami's wounds and soon joined the conversation. "Where is Sanji?" Chopper asked.

"He wanted to be alone. He seemed rather upset about something." Robin said while looking at Chopper behind her shoulder.

Next to the entrance of the big area underneath U-mos' quarters, Sanji was sitting down on the floor, next to a machine known as the save station. He was smoking in silence as the smoke was covering up the room he was in. Instead of being depressed, he was rather angry about Dark Samus' actions, but didn't seem to show it as his head was lowered.

Back with everyone else, the discussion about what happened last night still continued. "It's already sunrise. Why isn't Ridley attacking us like he said he would?" Chopper asked.

"He must be mocking us by letting us do the first move. It sickens me that every enemy we encounter keeps underestimating us." Zoro said.

"Hey, where is Strawhat anyway?" Franky asked.

"He is up there, keeping watch incase Ridley shows up." Nami said as she got up to her feet. "He should have gotten rid of Ridley when he had the chance."

"What good would that do?" Usopp asked with a frown. "He could have killed us if Luffy attacked him that night."

Nami had a confused expression on her face as she looked up where Luffy was. "Luffy..."

Luffy was on top of the temple, looking at the sun, rising up from the mountains. "Where is he...?" Luffy muttered, "Where is he..."

**FLASHBACK**

Luffy glared at Ridley for yelling at Usopp. Ridley however, had a confused look on his face. "So..." Ridley began to say, "You are telling me that you people are pirates?"

"Yeah, we are! You have a problem with that!?" Luffy asked angrily.

"And all of these people here... they are your crew?" Ridley asked curiously.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you ugly pigeon!? We are pirates!" Luffy yelled angrily.

"O-Oi, Luffy. I don't think it is a good idea to yell at him. He might kill us..." Usopp whimpered while shaking in fear.

"So you are all pirates? Huh... interesting. I thought that you were soldiers from the Galactic federation since of your foul appearances, but I guess I was wrong." Ridley said as he turned to face Samus, who was glaring back at him. "Who ever knew that you would be rescued by the kind of people you loathe the most."

"I didn't ask for them to rescue me. They came here in their own free will." Samus said bluntly.

"Heh heh heh. You have degraded yourself as far as I know; getting rescued by a bunch of second rate pirates." Ridley said amusingly as this angered Luffy and the others.

"Eh... who is this guy?" Zoro asked while getting up on his feet.

"Ridley. The Space pirate leader." U-mos said with slight tone of anger. Ridley turned back at Luffy and looked down at him.

"You said that you are the captain of this crew, right?" Ridley asked, "I guess that is more believable than this guy over here saying he is the captain the first time I met him."

"I-I-I am the co-captain. Y-You should know how strong I am after fighting with me. Heh heh." Usopp giggled nervously, but Ridley ignored him.

"So... do you guys have a crew name, or should I just call you the second rate pirates?" Ridley asked uncaring.

"We are the Strawhat pirates!" Luffy yelled angrily. Ridley scoffed at this as Luffy then continued. "We are from another world, and we came here to get the Mystery heart!"

"Hmm?" Ridley muttered.

"Luffy, he didn't needed to know that part! Just stay quiet already!" Usopp barked at Luffy.

"I don't care what you came here to get." Ridley said bitterly as he walked closer to Luffy, "This world is going to be a part of my property soon, and I don't want some pathetic humans to be here when that happens."

Luffy and Ridley glared at each other angrily, giving a hatred feeling around the atmosphere. Everyone else was a little anxious to see what would happen next, except for Usopp, who only wants to leave.

"Well, if you don't want us here, then that is just fine with us." Usopp said as calmly as he could, "Come on, Luffy. We don't want to trouble him any longer. We might as well leave here before he kills now then later. Ha ha ha!"

"We are not going anywhere!" Luffy said as this baffled Usopp in fear.

"Oh come on, Luffy!" Usopp whimpered, "We may have done extreme things in the past, but this way too much for us to handle! We are merely pirates who sail through dangerous seawaters that suddenly ended up in another world! It was obvious that the cruel nature of fate wanted us to die bravely while trying to get back home. So let's do that and die peacefully instead of being tortured to death! I beg of you!"

"Wait a second... seawaters?" Ridley asked rather shocked at what he just heard, "Is it possible that you all are... Sea pirates?" Ridley then started to chuckle at this. "This makes more sense now. The clothes, the crew, the attitude, I never knew that I would actually meet one in person. Heh heh heh heh heh! This is so hilarious!"

"What are you talking about!? What is so damn funny being a Sea pirate!?" Luffy asked.

"Ohh, don't you see it, kid!?" Ridley asked as the sheer loudness of his voice scared the heck out of Usopp. "What I am looking at right now are bunch of fairy tale people!"

"What do you mean!?" Luffy asked.

"Have you not realized it yet!? There is a huge difference between us." Ridley said while lowering his head down to Luffy's level, "You Sea pirates are the most primitive lifeforms in this part of the galaxy. The things you guys think and act are so ridiculous, it's not even funny. Unlike me and other Space pirates, we do not dream about our goals, we achieve them! How long does it take for your kind to get what you want? Five or ten years? We Space pirates only take atleast a month or less. Only I do envy you a bit. I could kill to encounter a military of your ranks instead of the ones I am dealing with right now. It would make things so much easier for me."

"You do not know what kind of military we have to encounter during our travels." Robin said bluntly. Ridley glared at her a little bit before he chuckled again.

"I expected an answer like that. What less of an answer can you get from Sea pirate?" Ridley asked as he then looked back at Luffy, "I don't know what you people are searching for here, but I think you should quit while you still have the chance. The odds of you people succeeding your dreams will never happen here, nor anywhere else. I mean, what can you accomplish with only 8 people? Regular Sea pirates makes more sense than you and your crew."

"It doesn't matter how many people I have in my crew! We are strong enough to take down anyone!" Luffy said.

"You call yourself a captain, yet you don't act like one!" Ridley said, "You gathered these people to be a part of your crew, but is it really just because you wanted them to, or was it that you were so desperate, that you have to find the most pathetic people out there so you can act superior then them? Or maybe it is the other way around? They must have accepted to be your crew after they lost a sibling or a friend. They might have lost their will to live, and decided to spoil the rest of their lives with you, trying to atleast achieve their longlife dream. But by joining you, that only worsened their chances of doing that! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Luffy unclenched his fist after hearing that. His crew were also very angry at what Ridley just said, including Usopp and Chopper. They have went through something like that in the past, and they got to be insulted just because of that. They now know that Ridley must go down.

"And what's even more ridiculous is that you want to become the Pirate King. I have never heard such garbage in my life." Ridley mocked, "Is that title some sort of tradition you humans do in your world? Because if it is, then you people are just making a fool out of yourselves. You cannot become the Pirate king just by beating pirates in your world. You have to face real pirates that come from better worlds. Like me, for example; you don't stand chance against me. That's why you should quit before it's too late!"

Ridley then backhanded Luffy in the face, knocking him down to the floor. "Luffy!" Usopp cried worryingly as Luffy seemed to be alright, but was in deep in thought to move.

"If I wanted to, I could squash you and your crew like the filthy insects you people are. But I prefer to let you guys live for now, and think about your decision whether you want to continue to pose as pirates or not." Ridley said as he then pointed diagonally towards the air. "Sunrise! That is time you have until I make my move again! I'll come back here, and see if you people are stupid enough to fight against me or not! The choice is yours!"

Ridley then spreads his wings and flapped them as he raised himself up a few feet from the ground. "Think about it, Sea pirate!" Ridley yelled as he then flew away with great speed.

U-mos glared at where Ridley left before looking back at Luffy with concern. "Luffy, are you alright?"

Luffy sat up and brushed the dust off his vest. He then looked behind his shoulder, and did his usual smile to U-mos. "Don't worry about me. Are you okay?" Luffy asked kindly.

"Um... yes, I am." U-mos replied confusedly.

"That's great!" Luffy said while getting up on his feet. "Man, that bird can hit hard. I almost lost my jaw. Heh heh. Hmm? Hey Nami, are you okay?"

"A little... I can barely get up." Nami replied as Sanji helped her up silently.

"Oh. Well Chopper can fix that up, right, Chopper?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy, are you okay?" Chopper asked concernedly.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" Luffy asked confusedly.

"Is just that I thought you would be angry what Ridley said just now." Chopper said.

"Oh, we all know he was wrong. Don't worry; he will regret saying that after I am through with him." Luffy said happily. "But man, this place is a wreck. We almost destroyed the ten foot bug-eye people statues. Sorry about that."

"It's alright. That can be fixed later." U-mos said.

"Cool! Let's get back to your temple, and think of way to kick that ugly bird's ass." Luffy said as he and his crew were about to leave.

"Fools. All of you are fools!"

Luffy stopped walking as Samus was the one who said that. "You just let Ridley walk all over you! You didn't do anything to protect the honor of your friends! You may not care of what he said to you, but what about your friends!? Don't you care about what they have just gone through!?" Samus asked angrily.

Nobody responded her. Luffy had no answer for her. "You pirates are all the same!" Samus scolded, "You care only about yourselves, and not for others! You would kill your own family just to get what you want! You people are no better than Ridley. He-"

Suddenly, Luffy turned around and angrily punched Samus in the face. He punched her so hard, he shattered her visor into little pieces. Everyone was shocked as Samus landed hard on the floor.

"Luffy, what are you doing!?" Usopp asked baffled. Samus then groggily sat up and removed her helmet. She angrily looked up at Luffy and aimed her arm cannon at him.

"I knew you were nothing but scum!" Samus began to say, "I will kill you right-"

"SHUT UP!!!" Luffy yelled angrily, interrupting Samus. "I know what just happened! He insulted us; so what!? He is not right about it! I didn't had to prove he was wrong, that's why I didn't fight back! You think I wasn't angry at what he said!? Of course I was angry, and I still am! There is nothing that makes me more furious then somebody making fun of my crew! I will kick the living hell out of anybody who dares do that!"

Samus was surprised and confused to see Luffy to act so differently then what she is used to. "I know that you hate pirates because they killed your family, but that doesn't mean that you have to reject everybody that tries to help you, even if they are pirates! You are not alone because you lost your family, you are alone because you want to! You fear that you would lose more people that you care about in the future; that is why you don't want any help! But let's face it; it's not because you prefer to work alone, it's because you are a coward!!"

Samus gasped. She wanted to say something to defend herself, but was too afraid to do so. She knew deep down that Luffy was right. Luffy didn't say anything as he then turned around and silently walked away. His crew followed him as U-mos did as well. Luffy took one last look at Samus and shook his head before leaving Samus alone.

"Damn!" Samus muttered as a tear went down her face.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Luffy continued to look at the windy skies as below him, his crew his figuring out what to do. "So this Ridley guy tried to take down this world with the Phazon thing." Franky said, "And he also is the guy who took the light away from the bug bros."

"Where did all the Luminoth go anyway?" Usopp asked while putting his new hammer in his bag.

"They are in their stasis tubes. I told them to stay there until this crisis is over." U-mos said.

"What about you?" Robin asked.

"I will fight for my species right to live. I will not allow anything bad to happen to this planet even if I die in battle." U-mos said confidently.

"-sniff-... man, you have a good soul, bro. Good soul." Franky cried in joy.

"Anyway, I think we can restore the light of Aether from Ridley, but it will not be easy." U-mos said.

"Good. I don't plan to do easy tasks." Zoro said while getting up.

"Fine then." U-mos said as he then made a holograph of an energy controller. "As you know, these devices store the light of Aether. There are three more of them. One of them is in Agon wastes; the other one is in Torvus bog; and the last one is in Sanctuary Fortress. We need to reactive the controllers on each of those temples to restore the light of Aether.

"We need to get to those places as quick as we can, or else this place is doomed, so we can't just go to each temple together." Nami said, "I suggest we split up into three groups. That way, we can reactivate those devices quicker."

"Isn't that a little dangerous? We barely survived those Space pirates last night. Who knows what would happen if we split up." Usopp whimpered.

"We don't have any other choice. Do you want Ridley to win?" Nami asked.

"No, but If we are fast enough, we can probably make it together." Usopp said.

"So who is going with who?" Zoro asked.

"It took me a while, but after receiving some information about the other three temples from U-mos last night, I have come up with the perfect duos for them." Nami said, "Chopper and Robin; you two will head to Agon wastes."

"Yosh! We will do the best we can!" Chopper said confidently as Robin giggled.

"Usopp and Franky, you two will go to Sanctuary Fortress." Nami said.

"Suuupaaa! That place better be ready for me!" Franky said while doing his pose.

"Ohh, my I-cant-go-to-this-temple disease is acting up again." Usopp lied while crouching in pain.

"And last, but not least..." Nami said as Zoro eyed her curiously, "Zoro and I will be going to Torvus bog."

"Wha? Why do I have to go with you?" Zoro asked bitterly.

"Because you will get lost without me." Nami explained.

"That's not what I meant. Why can't you go with the stupid cook instead?" Zoro asked.

"He seemed rather depressed when we got here, so I have no choice but to go with you." Nami said.

"Pfft.. whatever." Zoro shrugged as everyone seemed ready to go.

"I must warn you about the creatures that inhabit in the temples. Try not to encounter them as they can be violent towards strangers." U-mos warned.

"Thanks for the heads up. Now come on, guys. Let's get moving." Nami said as her crewmates followed her, most of them unenthusiastically for their own reasons. Once they left, U-mos looked up towards the sky and looked at Luffy, who seemed to have an emotionless face.

"The strangest thing last night is that the Space pirates mentioned the Ing, yet I have not see one on our way back. Could it be a lie? Hmm... I fear for the worst to happen." U-mos thought.

The Strawhat crew entered the area below U-mos quarters and were almost surprised to see Samus in front of them. She was holding on to a new helmet around her arm and stood there as the crew simply walked past her without looking at her.

"Wait. I have something to say." Samus said monotonously. The crew stopped, but didn't look back as they awaited for what Samus had to say. "I... apologize for what happened last night. I may have gone a little overboard on what I said, but I just wanted to let you know that I am sorry."

"... Don't apologize to us." Nami said as she then looked at Samus behind her shoulder, "You should apologize to Luffy. He was the one who made you come to your true senses. And to be honest, I hate pirates too, and the last thing I would be doing right now is helping out pirates with something. But the only thing that changes my mind about that, is that they are my family. And I would not let anything bad happen to them... unless I don't feel like it, of course."

"Oi, Oi." Everyone, except for Robin, said while lightly backslapping the air. Samus smirked at that kind of thought.

"... Be careful out there. Ridley somehow managed to brainwash the bounty hunters I mentioned yesterday. They'll probably try to stop you." Samus then looked serious, "I think you guys should get going. Dark Samus knows I am here, so she might be here any second now. I don't want her to attack you, do I?" Samus asked.

Nami grinned and gave the thumbs up to Samus. "Don't worry about us. We'll get the devices in each temple working again. See ya later." Nami said happily as she and her crewmates then left. Samus then puts on her helmet and awaited for Dark Samus to arrive.

A couple of minutes later, the Strawhat crew were already outside as Nami faced her crewmates. "Alright, this is where we split up. Good luck to you all, and try your best not to get slaughtered to death." Nami said confidently.

"Oh, thanks for the support." Usopp said sarcastically. They nodded to eachother as they then separated to go to their respective destinations.

It was a long walk for each duo, but they manage to find the round platforms that will lead them to their designated temples.

"Let's go, Doctor-san." Robin said kindly while getting on the platform.

"Don't call me that! I am not happy you said that to me. I am not!" Chopper said happily while doing his happy dance as he got on the platform as well. The platform then lead them down to Agon wastes.

In an area filled with spider webs, Zoro and Nami had just gotten on the platform that will lead them to Torvus bog. "Don't slow me down." Zoro said.

"Don't get lost." Nami replied before they went down.

In a small room, Usopp and Franky got to their platform that will lead them to Sanctuary fortress. "Ow! I am feeling suuupaaa today. Cant wait to kick some Space pirate butt!" Franky said excitedly.

"Just lead the way, Franky!" Usopp exclaimed courageously, "I got your back!"

"No you don't." Franky said.

"Yeah, you're right." Usopp sighed sadly as the platform lead them down to Sanctuary fortress.

**In Agon Wastes...**

The platform Chopper and Robin are on landed on the floor as it got clamped tight as well. "Looks like we are here. Shall we get going?" Robin asked.

"Okay." Chopper said as they went through the hexagon door. They a path of sand in front of them, and some bugs that were hopping from one cliff wall to another. They ignored the bugs as they went to the through a path and went through another hexagon door. They were now in a vast area where they can see a huge machine on top of some cliffs in front of them. They also saw some white spikey balls from the ground. They also saw odd looking birds that are flying around in circles.

"Amazing." Robin said amazed at the sight of the area.

"Where do we go from here?" Chopper asked.

"I am not sure. But since we do not have the time to figure that out, we might as well just pick an entry close to here. Like that door over there." Robin suggested while pointing at a hexagon door at the other end of a sand plain.

"Okay, let's get over there." Chopper said. But as he took one step on the sand plain, a big sandworm, but not as big as Amorbis, came out of the sand. "Waaaaaaaahhhh!! Not another worm!"

The sandworm slithered his way to Chopper, but stopped as a pair of arms sprouted from the side of it's head and blocked it's vision. Chopper took the advantage to transform into his Heavy point and punch the sandworm so hard, it went flying out of the area.

"I did it! I beat the worm!" Chopper said victoriously. He then noticed that Robin was already near the hexagon door they were suppose to go into.

"Doctor-san, let us hurry." Robin said.

"Uh, yeah!" Chopper said as she caught up with her. They went through another hexagon door, and were now in a place in the middle of rocky cliffs. They also saw a save station in front of them, but they didn't pay to much attention to that.

"I think we went the wrong way." Chopper said. Suddenly, multiple odd-looking birds came flying out of a hole were sand was pouring out continuously. Once they were all gone, Robin noticed a passage inside that hole.

"We can try fitting in through there." Robin said. Chopper went ahead and jumped inside the hole next to the hole that was pouring out sand. Chopper crawled inside as Robin soon followed. Chopper stopped crawling as soon as he noticed a path sand leading back outside.

"Robin, can you sprout arms here? I think we need them to get through." Chopper said.

"Certainly." Robin answered kindly as she then crossed her limbs as a row of hands grew from each side of the hole. Chopper grabbed on to one of them as the arms helped Chopper and Robin to get through the force of the sand, and then outside. "There is the next entry." Robin said while looking at a hexagon door.

They went through it and were now in a small corridor. They walked through it and also went through between a glass ramp. Once they went through that, they got through another small corridor that led them to another hexagon door. They went through and walked along the corridor until they ended up in an enormous hall, with a huge lens at one side of it.

"Wow, this place is big." Chopper said amazed. "Doesn't this place look big, Robin?" Chopper looked behind his shoulder, and noticed Robin was quiet. "What's wrong, Robin?"

"No.. it's nothing." Robin said, but she wasn't too sure of that. They looked around and saw another small corridor that was right next to the big lens.

"Hey, let's go that way." Chopper said as he then started to walk towards it. "Oof!" Chopper then bumped into something, but it was invisible. "Huh?" Suddenly, the thing he bumped into then got visible as it turned out to be a Space pirate Commando. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!! Robin, they're here!"

A couple of more Commandos showed up and aimed at Robin and Chopper. "Doctor-san... when I give the signal, you strike." Robin said bluntly.

"O-Okay." Chopper said while gulping in fear.

Robin slowly crossed her limbs and hands appeared around most of the commandos. "CLUTCH!" Robin broked their spines as they then fell limplessly on the grounds. Chopper immediately turned into his heavy point and charged at one of them.

"HEAVY GONG!" Chopper swings his fist at a commando, but the commando suddenly disappeared. "Where did he go!?" Chopper asked as he looked at his surroundings alertly. The Commando then reappeared above the lens and was about to shoot Chopper from behind, but suddenly got slashed across his back.

Chopper and Robin saw the commando as he limplessly fell on the ground dead. Then somebody jumped off the huge lens, and landed on his feet as Chopper and Robin couldn't believe who it was.

"Zoro!?" Chopper asked surprised.

"Hey, guys. Missed me?" Zoro asked.

"Zoro, what are you doing here? Where is Nami?" Chopper asked.

"Oh, the stupid cook caught up with her, and I didn't wanted to be with them, so I decided to go with you guys." Zoro replied.

"How did you get here though?" Robin asked.

"Easy, I remembered where you guys headed off to, so I went towards the same direction you guys went. And here I am." Zoro said plainly. Robin didn't believe Zoro, but Chopper did.

"How great! Now we don't have to worry about anybody trying to kill us now that Zoro is here. Right, Robin?" Chopper asked excitedly.

"I... suppose." Robin said, but wasn't to sure of what she said.

"Well, lets just not stand here like a bunch of lumps. Let's get going. I'll lead the way; I know this place from head to toe." Zoro said confidently. This made Robin even more suspicious as she and Chopper followed him.

**In Torvus Bog...**

"Achoo!" Zoro sneezed as the platform he and Nami were on reached it's destination.

"What's wrong with you? You sick?" Nami asked uncaring.

"Nah, I think somebody was talking about me." Zoro sniffed as they then went through the hexagon door. They were now in some kind of swamp and the pathway had strange looking plants along the way.

"Yuck! Why does this place have to look so gross?" Nami asked, disgusted by the place.

"You expected a beauty parlor? Just focus what we are here for." Zoro said. Nami sighed as she went ahead. She then stopped as she saw some sort of creature that looks like a rhino, but with two legs. Nami stared at it for a little while until the creature growled at her.

"AAAHHH!! MONSTER!" Nami cried in fear as the rhino creature charged at Nami. Zoro immediately got in front of Nami, and pushed the creature back with his swords. The creature got angry and shot electricity from the tip of it's horn. Zoro absorbed the electricity with his swords, which are now electrified. Zoro then leaped over the creature and slashed at it's back before landing on the ground. The creature died as it fell limplessly on the ground.

"Whatever this thing was, it was almost hard as steel. We need to be more alert around here from now on." Zoro said bluntly.

"Where were you!? It took you three seconds to help me! Did you get lost along the way!?" Nami asked angrily. Zoro didn't pay no attention to her as he walked ahead. "Don't ignore me, you idiot!"

Nami stomped ahead of Zoro as they walked through another hexagon door in front of them. They were now in front of a big lake, with metal platforms on the cliff walls. Their were also a metal platform that leads into two different hexagon doors on each of the platform.

"We'll have to jump over there." Zoro said.

"Yeah right! Carry me over there!" Nami demanded. Before Zoro could say anything, plant-like creatures popped out of the lake and swung their leaves on top of their heads in circles in order to hover towards Zoro and Nami.

"Alien pineapples?" Nami asked baffled. She then realized that the plant-like creatures were getting fatter by the second.

"I'll get them." Zoro said as he then sliced the plant-like creature in half, which caused them to explode. Their juices splattered everywhere, even on Nami and Zoro.

"EWW!! GROSS!!" Nami yelled disgustedly. "You idiot! Why did you have to attack them!? Now I am covered in their body juices!"

"You'll live. Now quit whining." Zoro said as he was about to leave, until Nami hits him on the head.

"Where do you think you are going!? You are suppose to carry me over there!" Nami yelled. Zoro groggily got up on his feet while muttering angrily about Nami. Zoro then gave Nami a piggyback ride as he jumped on to the metal platforms. Once they did, Zoro dropped Nami off her back without warning. "What is your problem!? Don't drop me like I was some sort of useless object!"

"Just shut up, and lead the way, woman!" Zoro barked, almost losing his natural tone. Nami glared at Zoro for a while before she started to guess which to go through.

"Let's go this way. Try not to get lost." Nami said uncaring. They went through the hexagon door and walked through a small corridor. They then walked through a little lake, and then walked through another small corridor, which ended them up to another door.

They went through it and were now in an intersection. To the right was a closed cage that led them to a big area with a bridge, while the other leads to another hexagon door. Since Nami saw two rhino creatures through the cage, she decided they should go to the hexagon door instead. They went through it, and ended up in a place with a huge spikey vines blocking the way. Zoro cuts the vines into small pieces as they then continued ahead.

Once again, they went through another door and ended up in another swamp, with a bridge over it.

"Okay, now where do we go?" Nami asked herself.

"Shh!" Zoro hissed.

"What? What are you-"

"Shut up! There is somebody here..." Zoro hissed. He looked around at his surroundings until he heard a sound of a footstep. He quickly unsheathed his sword and thrusted it a few inches close Nami's face. Nami frozed with fear as something turned visible behind her. It was a commando, who was now dead after Zoro thrusted his sword in his face.

"Warn me next time you do that!" Nami yelled.

"Come on!" Zoro said as he grabbed Nami and jumped on the wall, and then jumped off of it to get on the bridge. They ran towards the hexagon door while a couple of commando's attacked them from behind. Zoro turned around and created a cutting wave that knocked them down. He then caught up with Nami as they went through the hexagon door.

**In Sanctuary Fortress...**

Usopp and Franky went through a hexagon door after the platform they were on led them to their destination. They were in a corridor, with lots of gadgets and gears moving outside the path. "This place is scaring me already." Usopp whimpered.

"Quit whining." Franky said. They walked along the path, looking at some robotic centipedes walking on the walls. They eventually went through a hexagon door and ended up in front of a huge fortress. Franky whistled at the sight of this.

"Now this is what I call a temple. Lots of fancy gadgets and such." Franky said amazed.

"We have to go in there!? Ohh..." Usopp whimpered.

"Easy, bro. There is nobody in sight. We have just go through this bridge and go inside. How hard is that?" Franky asked. Suddenly, four commandos appeared behind them. Franky lowered his sunglasses and looked behind his shoulder fearlessly.

"AAHHH!! We are under attack!" Usopp cried in fear. The commandos then started to fire at the duo, who retreated to towards the bridge.

"FRESH FIRE!" Franky breathed out a stream of fire, and blocked the commandos' way to the bridge. "I blocked their way! They won't be getting through."

"Oh really!? Then what do you say about that!?" Usopp cried as the same commandos reappeared at the other side of the bridge. Franky looked back and forth, wondering how they got over there.

"Okay, I did not expected that." Franky said. The commandos started to shoot at the duo again, who hid behind the crates for defense. "Longnose! Cover me, I am going in!" Franky said as Usopp nodded fearfully. Usopp took a deep breath and got out of hiding.

"HISSATSU KEMURI BOSHI!" Usopp fired an smoke pellet that created a huge smokescreen upon impact. The commandos were temporarily blinded as Franky charged at them.

"FRANKY BOXING!" Franky repeatedly punches the commandos in front of them. Usopp was having a hard time trying to figure out what was happening due to the smoke screen.

"Franky, are you okay in there!?" Usopp asked worryingly. He didn't get answer. "Oh no... I guess I have to go in there and save him. With my new hammer!" Usopp said proudly while holding his new hammer. Usopp gave a valiant cry as he charged into the smoke screen, swinging his hammer frantically. "You can't defeat Captain Usopp! I am indestructible I tell you! INDESTRUCTIBLE!!!"

"Hey, what are you doing, bro? I took care of all of them." Franky said as smoke screen started to clear. It was now known that Franky already took care of the commandos, and Usopp was attacking nobody this whole time.

"Oh... I knew that. I was just training." Usopp lied.

"Yeah, right. Come on, let's get inside." Franky said as they then entered the fortress. They came across an area where machines were being built by other machines. They went inside a room where there was a pillar of light shooting up in the air and jumped on the platforms around it until they got to the second floor. They went through in the right and saw a huge machine through a window. Usopp grabbed onto Franky launched his arm to the other side of the room. He quickly pulled themselves to the other side as they crashed through a window.

"Ouch.. how do these guys walk through these places?" Usopp asked while rubbing his head in pain.

"How should I know? Now come on." Franky said.

They went through another hexagon door and where now in another big room, where there are big robots standing near the walls. Usopp gulped as he and Franky just walked through the corridor and went to their right. They then saw another hexagon door and opened it, leading them to an elevator. They got on it as it led them to a higher floor. They got out of that room and saw a huge gap. Usopp sighed depressingly as Franky launched his arm to a pole sticking out of the ceiling and swung with Usopp to the other side.

"Aint it a little quiet in here?" Usopp asked.

"I know what you mean. There must be a tough guy in this place. Let's hurry up and deal with him." Franky said as Usopp followed him.

**Back in Agon wastes...**

Robin eyed the person leading her and Chopper. She does not believe that the person leading them towards the energy controller is the actual Zoro. But she is not that sure of it yet.

"We are almost there. Hang tight people." Zoro said as they were walking through a hall.

"Wow, this is the first time you actually leading us somewhere other than the place where we started from." Chopper said amazed.

"Well, I am just that good of a person. Can't let a cute kid, and that hot babe behind all alone, can I?" Zoro asked with a smirk.

"Dummy! I am not happy because you called me cute! I am not happy!" Chopper said happily while doing his happy dance. Robin didn't say anything as they now reached an area that looked like a small coliseum.

"The device is just through that door." Zoro said, "All we need to do is to get through this place and-" Suddenly, a pair of arms appeared from the ground and tripped Zoro to land on his back. "What the!? Zoro saw Robin, who angrily glared at him. "What do you think you are doing!?"

"Robin, why are you attacking Zoro!?" Chopper asked.

"Don't you think it's about time to tell us who you are?" Robin asked angrily.

Zoro got confused by this. "What are you saying!? I am Zoro!"

"You cannot fool me." Robin said, "There are three things that the real Zoro can't and will not do. One, He wouldn't have lead us here even if he tried; Two, he would have taken days to find us by himself; And three, he would never ever call me a hot babe!"

Zoro, or now revealed as the fake Zoro, grinned as he got up. "You quite bright, aren't ya? Too bad that wont do any good for you here." the fake Zoro said with a female voice. The fake Zoro then transformed into his true form, or better yet, her true form as she turned out to be Gandrayda.

"Huh!? What is going on!?" Chopper asked fearfully.

"Haven't you two realized it yet? You must keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." Gandrayda said while clenching her fist.

**Back in Torvus Bog...**

Zoro and Nami entered in humongous area, where there is a platform that will lead up towards another hexagon door, which is very high up to jump on.

"I think device is behind that door. Let's hurry." Zoro said as he walked ahead.

"Why is it so cold here all of a sudden?" Nami shivered. Suddenly, the platform got shot by a beam of ice, freezing it completely. Zoro and Nami took cover as ice beams started to shower down at the area they were on. Once that was over, Rundas landed in the middle of the area, looking down at Zoro and Nami. "Who is that!?"

"Must be one of those bounty hunters Samus was talking about..." Zoro said while unsheathing his swords. "Well, if he wants to play, then let's play with him."

"Aww, this world is so annoying." Nami whined as they were about to battle.

**Back in Sanctuary Fortress...**

Usopp screamed as he and Franky jumped down to a big and squared area. Franky landed on his feet while Usopp landed on his head.

"Oww! This place is very unstable!" Usopp cried in pain.

"Yo, bro. What's that?" Franky asked. He was looking at none other than Ghor, who was making modifications around the area. Ghor was in some sort of bulky battlesuit as he turned around to face the duo.

"Oh finally! I was bored of waiting for you!" Ghor said as he then picked up a crate effortlessly and threw it to Usopp and Franky. They both jumped out of the way as the crate crashed into a wall behind them. "Your are the people that Ridley described. How generous of you to keep me company. Too bad you won't be here for long since I have to make mincemeat out of you!"

"Eh? Is that so, huh? Bring it on, tinhead!" Franky yelled as he got into his battle pose.

"Another world, another threat. When will it end?" Usopp whimpered behind another crate.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED..

Preview: I don't see that bird anywhere. If he doesn't show up, I'll look for him and beat him to a pulp! I wonder how the others are doing... Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 64: The battle between pirates and bounty hunters, The 3rd time is enough. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

My fingers are killing me, but I don't care. As long as this chapter amused you, then that is fine with me. I am going to TRY and update quicker next time! Ciao!


	64. Metroid Pt 13

Hey there! I updated a little quicker as I promised. Well, not that quick, but its something. Now I have some news for you guys. I dont want to bother you with this at the beginning of the chapter, so I'll tell you at the end of it; so make sure you read the notice after this chapter. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Lower class pirates. The Strawhat crew were insulted by Ridley on being Sea pirates. He believed that would never stand a chance against real pirates, but Luffy and the others knew that wasn't true. They waited until sunrise to split up into duos and reactivate the other three energy controllers to restore the light of Aether. But in order for them to do that, they have to battle the brainwashed bounty hunters; Rundas, Ghor, and Gandrayda. Will they be able to defeat them?

Chapter 64: The battle between pirates and bounty hunters, The 3rd time is enough

Back in the Great temple, Sanji was still in the room where the save station is, not making a sound. In the room next to him, Samus awaited for Dark Samus to arrive.

"Come on, where are you?" Samus asked impatiently. She stood in the middle of the room, just quietly waiting for Dark Samus to arrive. The room was so quiet, it can drive a regular guy crazy, but it's no problem for Samus since she has years of experience at waiting.

"Hmm?" Samus then noticed a blue object heading right towards the room she was in from outside the window. The object crashed right through the window and landed on the floor. Samus did not flinch as the object turned out to be Dark Samus, who morphed into her regular form. "About time you showed up."

Dark Samus then looked at Samus, and faced towards her. She slowly aimed her arm cannon at Samus, while she aimed back at her. They waited; one of them wasn't making any sudden moves. They could only hear the wind whistling through the hole of the glass wall. One of the pieces of the broken glass then got lose, and slowly fell towards the floor. Once it shattered to pieces, Samus and Dark Samus fired at each other.

Samus was firing repeatedly at Dark Samus, who does not flinch when getting shot by the small blasts. Samus then fired a missile at Dark Samus, who knocked it out of the way by creating an electrical barrier around her that is made out of Phazon. Dark Samus then aimed towards her left, and started to fire more small blasts than Samus can as she slowly moved her arm cannon to the right while firing. Samus runs out of the way while charging up her arm cannon, and ended up behind Dark Samus. "SUPER MISSILE!" Samus fired a super missile at Dark Samus from behind, which exploded upon impact, causing Dark Samus to stagger forward.

Dark Samus turned around, and fired a missile of her own at Samus, who rolled out of the way to avoid it. Dark Samus then charged her body with Phazon as she then morphed into a ball, and started to roll towards Samus. Samus got out of the way as Dark Samus bounced off the wall she headed towards to. She then started to bounce off of more walls until she can hit Samus. When Dark Samus couldn't hit her, she finally morphed back to normal, and jumped up in the air while charging up with Phazon again. She levitated up in the air for a couple of seconds until the Phazon around her turned into a Phazonic comet. She then flew right down towards Samus, who barely avoided as Dark Samus created a big explosion of Phazon.

Dark Samus then stood up and fired a laser from her arm cannon, swinging it horizontally to Samus. Samus avoided by jumping over it as her back boosters started to lit up. "SCREW ATTACK!" When Samus got close to Dark Samus, the boosters on her back ignited, causing her to spin multiple times while going up. Dark Samus got caught in her attack, and got hit multiple times by it. Once Samus' attack was over, Dark Samus quickly flew away from Samus by getting far behind her. Dark Samus then fired multiple missiles at the same time as Samus morphed into a ball, and rolled away to avoid them. "BOOST BALL!" Samus then went full speed at Dark Samus, but Dark Samus knocked her back by creating the same phazonic barrier as before.

"Ah!" Samus was knocked back as she morphed back to normal. While in midair, Dark Samus fired multiple small blasts at Samus. Samus absorbed the blasts by charging up her arm cannon towards them, thus adding a Phazonic element to her charged blast. Dark Samus flinched in surprise as Samus fired her Phazonic charged shot. Dark Samus quickly levitated out of the way as Samus' blast melted through some of the glass wall. As soon as Dark Samus avoided that blast, she got shot back from one of Samus' missiles. Samus then charged up her arm cannon, and fired five missiles at the same time at Dark Samus, who destroyed them by firing her own kind of missiles.

Dark Samus then dashed towards Samus while creating a laser from the tip of her arm cannon. She swung it horizontally, but Samus dodged it by morphing into a ball, and countering by leaving three bombs as she rolled away. The bombs exploded at Dark Samus, but it wasn't enough to take her down as she turned around, and fired multiple blasts at Samus while she was still in ball mode. Samus rolled out of the way of the blasts, but Dark Samus quickly got right in front of her and kicked her all the way to the other side of the room. "Gah!" Samus cried in pain as she crashed to the other side of the room. As Dark Samus was about to fire at her, Samus quickly got up as her arm cannon extended a bit, and inside of it turning red.

"PLASMA BEAM!" Samus fired multiple plasma beams at Dark Samus, who was able to dodge every single one of them. Samus then fired toward a part of a ground Dark Samus headed towards to, causing her to stop suddenly. This gave Samus the chance to charge at Dark Samus while charging up her Plasma Beam. "FLAMETHROWER!" Samus fired a short-range flamethrower from her arm cannon when she got close to Dark Samus, who got burned at every square inch of her body. Dark Samus then retreated from Samus' flamethrower as she used her speed to get rid of the flames on her. She then jumped upward, and levitated in the air as she was charging up her arm cannon, while Samus did the same.

"SUPER MISSILE!" Samus fired a super missile at Dark Samus, who fired her own kind of Super missile at Samus. The missiles made impact at each other, creating a big explosion that sends both Samus and Dark Samus flying back into a glass wall. They took no time to recover as they quickly got up and started to fire at each other again. Samus then tried to get behind Dark Samus while firing at her. Dark Samus did the same, except that she was levitating instead of running. None of them got close to the other's back; instead, they were just shooting each other like maniacs. Dark Samus had enough and turned invisible. Samus stopped running, and used her thermal visor so she can find Dark Samus, even though she is invisible.

In Samus' point of view, her surroundings are black and white. She will know where Dark Samus is once she finds her body shape in red. Once she did find Dark Samus, she got hit at her face from Dark Samus' arm cannon. Samus staggered a bit as Dark Samus was about to fire a charged shot at her in close range. Samus stopped her by knocking her arm cannon away with her regular arm. As Dark Samus tried to regain her balance, Samus jumped above her and vertically swung her arm cannon down at the back at Dark Samus' head, staggering her foward a few inches. Samus then landed on the ground behind Dark Samus and fired a fully charged Plasma beam behind her, causing her to get visible again.

Samus switched back to her regular visor as Dark Samus started to charge herself with Phazon again. Samus backed away as Dark Samus then morphed into a ball, and started to bounce out of every wall she hits. Samus then immediately went to the center of the room, preparing to attack Dark Samus. "POWER BOMB!" Samus used a power bomb, which was more powerful than a regular bomb as it's explosion engulfed upon the entire room, severely injuring Dark Samus as well. Due to some advanced equipment, Samus did not get hurt by her own attack as she morphed back to normal. She then saw Dark Samus morphing back to normal as well, but her phazonic aura started to lose it's color.

"Is this all you got!? I haven't even started to warm up yet!" Samus said. Dark Samus seemed to be laughing at that remark as it then charged at Samus again.

**In Agon Wastes...**

Robin glared at Gandrayda, who simply smirked back. Chopper had no idea what was going on. He was too freaked out the moment after he saw what he thought was Zoro transformed into another person.

"I am very scared now..." Chopper whimpered. Suddenly, the entries of the small coliseum got closed by electrical gates. There is no way out for Chopper and Robin now.

"You know... stalking you lower class pirates was really boring." Gandrayda said. "But atleast I managed to get all the data I needed from you."

"You were stalking us? Hmm... how cowardly of your part." Robin said bitterly.

"Heh heh, say what you want. But you won't be getting out of here alive." Gandrayda said as she then stood straight. "I have the power to transform into anyone or anything I want to be. I can even copy their powers and abilities. The chance of you two weaklings beating me is none."

"Why don't you prove it then instead of wasting our time." Robin said plainly.

"Ha ha ha! If you insist!" Gandrayda said with a cruel smirk. She then started to run towards Robin, who then crossed her limbs.

"OCHO FLEUR!" Arms then sprouted out of Gandrayda's body, but she didn't seem to mind. "AHH!!" Robin cried in pain as she felt an electrical current going through her entire body. Gandrayda laughed as she jumped over her and into a wall, which she jumped off before landing on the ground in front of Chopper and Robin again.

"Robin!" Chopper cried worringly as he went to Robin's aid. "Robin, what happened!?"

"I am not sure..." Robin panted, "The moment I sprouted armss on her, I felt an electrical current. It's like she is made of electricity."

"Ha ha ha ha! You're right." Gandrayda said as she raised her arm, showing an electrical current. "I can't say that I am actually made of electricity; It's just that when I am in my true form, I have the ability to absorb the health out of my opponents body once I make physical contact with them. And since you two have a custom to only use melee attacks, you will surely lose. Ha ha ha ha!"

"What do we do now, Robin!?" Chopper asked.

"Don't worry; we'll come up with something." Robin said as she got up, "We just need to stall her for a bit."

"Heh heh! Good luck with that!" Gandrayda said as she then started to cartwheel towards the duo. She then jumped up and threw electrical shuriken-like objects to Chopper and Robin, who got out of the way as they plunged to the ground behind them. Chopper transformed to his Walk point, and charged at Gandrayda while she was about to land on the floor. Once she did, Chopper transformed to his Heavy point and swung his fist at Gandrayda, who backflipped to dodge. Chopper charged at her, but Gandrayda jumped over him, and wrapped her legs around Chopper's waist, while wrapping her arms around Chopper's neck. "You look so big and strong in this form. But I guess it's only for show, isn't it?" Gandrayda asked while choking Chopper.

"Gah!" Chopper choked as Gandrayda was absorbing his health. Gandrayda then noticed a knife heading towards her head as she quickly jumped off of Chopper to avoid it. Gandrayda glared at Robin, who was the one responsible for throwing that knife.

"Hmph! How dare you try to harm me!" Gandrayda yelled angrily. Before she can do anything though, Chopper shoulder barged her from behind, knocking her down to the floor. Gandrayda quickly recovered as she frontflipped to her feet. "How dare you lay a finger on a lady, you runt!"

"I don't care! I won't forgive you for hurting Robin!" Chopper yelled angrily.

"Huh... how about this then!" Gandrayda yelled as she transformed into someone else, who looked very familiar to Chopper and Robin.

"Franky!?" Chopper exclaimed as Gandrayda was now Franky.

"Let's play!" Gandrayda said with Franky's voice. "BEANS LEFT!" Gandrayda shot out multiple shots at Chopper from his left wrist as Chopper got out of the way to avoid them. "STRONG RIGHT!" Gandrayda launched her right arm towards Chopper, who had to block it with his arms. Chopper grunted in pain as Gandrayda retrieved her and opened her left wrist. "WEAPONS-"

"DIEZ FLEUR!" Hands sprouted out of Gandrayda's stomach, and forced her left arm to face up just as she then fired. More arms the sprouted out of the ground and pulled Gandrayda down to the floor as the missile she fired started to go down at her.

BOOM!

Robin quickly made her sprouted armss disappear as Gandrayda groggily got up after that explosion. "Grr! You tramp!" Gandrayda yelled as she then transformed into Robin, which shocked the real Robin. Gandrayda smirked evilly as she sprouted arms out of Robin's body, holding her in place. Gandrayda then slowly started to arch Robin's back little by little, making Robin to feel nervous. "CLUTCH!" the sprouted hands then clutched Robin's back.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Robin cried in sheer pain as the hands around her disappeared. She fell limplessly on the ground as Chopper witnessed the whole thing.

"ROOOOOBBIIIIIIINNNNNN!!!" Chopper cried. Chopper fell on his knees in despair as Gandrayda laughed at this scene.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! She went down easily. I almost felt that her spine snapped in two. Ha ha ha!" Gandrayda laughed cruelly.

"NO! I won't let you get away with this!" Chopper exclaimed angrily as he got out a rumble ball. "RUMBLE BALL!" Chopper ate the rumble ball as Gandrayda was rather curious on what he is going to do next. Chopper then transformed into his arm point; surprising Gandrayda.

"Wow. That was some drug you got there, kid. Didnt know you use steroids." Gandrayda said with a smirk.

"I will make you pay on what you did to Robin... I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" Chopper yelled angrily as he then charged at Gandrayda.

**In Torvus Bog...**

Zoro was dodging every ice blast that Rundas was shooting at him. One of them headed towards Nami, who just barely managed to dodge at the right time. "Hey, stop dodging and start attacking him, you idiot!" Nami yelled irritatingly.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Zoro yelled back as Rundas seemed to be done shooting at him. "Here is my chance!" Zoro said as he charged at Rundas, who created an armor of ice around his original armor for extra protection. Zoro repeatedly swings his swords at Rundas, who parried them with his own icy hands. Rundas then thrusted his hand at Zoro, who dodged by moving his head out of the way before countering with an upper vertical slash, which struck at Rundas' ice armor, but didn't destroyed it. Rundas then kicked Zoro back a few inches, and then took the chance to backslap him, but Zoro parried his attack with his swords, which frozed a bit afterwards.

"Damn it!" Zoro muttered as he started to parry every attack Rundas is giving him, freezing his swords even more. "TATSU MAKI!" Zoro created a tornado of cutting waves that sends Rundas flying back, but he did not get hurt since Zoro's tornado was an Ice-based attack due to his frozen swords. "I can't fight this guy like this!" Zoro yelled as Rundas then shot out huge ice blasts around the entire area while in midair, creating several ice spires as a result. "He is turning this place into his own icicle park! I can't beat him if he is going to keep doing this!" Zoro yelled frustratingly as Rundas landed on the floor.

"Tsk! I'll do it then!" Nami said as she got out her PCT.

"What do you plan to do?" Zoro asked.

"This guy is made of ice, right? If we heat up this place to a moderate level, he will probably feel weak, and that will give you the chance to beat him." Nami explained.

"Why can't you just heat this place to higher level?" Zoro asked.

"I prefer to freeze to death rather than to get burned alive! Just stick to my plan, okay!?" Nami asked.

"Fine! Just don't slow me down!" Zoro replied as he then charged at Rundas again.

"HEAT BALL!" Nami started to let out a couple of heat balls out of her PCT as they started to melt one of the spires. Rundas noticed the slight change in the atmosphere as he quickly parried Zoro out of the way, and started to charge at Nami.

"Nami! Look out!" Zoro yelled.

"Ahh!" Nami cried in fear as Rundas swung his fist horizontally, which Nami ducked to avoid. Nami then fearfully thrusted her PCT into Rundas' ice armor, which caused it to melt. Rundas was shocked as Nami got out of his way, while Zoro crouched behind him.

"ONI GIRI!" Zoro slashed through Rundas, giving him sheer pain on his back. Rundas then jumped away from Zoro and Nami, and fired ice blasts at both of them. Nami used heat balls to destroy the ice blasts that came in her way, while Zoro dodged them while also charging at Rundas with his swords held vertically. "KARASUMA..." Zoro leaped towards Rundas, "GARI!" Zoro quickly performed a flying multiple slash at Rundas, who somehow parried all of Zoro's slashes as he flew by. Rundas then created a trail of ice with his hands and started to surf around the air with it. While surfing on the trail of ice, Rundas fired multiple ice blasts at Zoro.

"This guy wont stand still!" Zoro said as he then hid behind a big ice spire to avoid the ice blasts fired at him.

"Zoro, get out of there!" Nami yelled. Before Zoro could do anything else, Rundas shattered the ice spire Zoro was hiding behind, and shoulder barged Zoro to a wall.

"Guah!" Zoro cried in pain as Rundas then grabbed Zoro by the legs, and swung him to an ice spire near him, shattering it to pieces. Zoro tumbled across the floor as Rundas charged up for another ice blast, but Rundas cried in pain as he got hit by a heat ball behind him. Rundas angrily looked behind his shoulder to see Nami was the one responsible for that attack.

"Uh... Sorry?" Nami said rather kindly and fearfully. Rundas turned around and was about to charge until he heard something behind him.

"NANAJUU-NI POUNDOU HOU!" Rundas turned around, and got hit by a devastating cutting wave Zoro unleashed. Rundas went crashing right through an ice spire as Zoro groggily walked next to Nami. "You should leave this guy to me. I can handle him by myself."

"Yeah right! If you die, then is who going to protect me from someone like me!?" Nami asked. Rundas then emerged from pieces of ice on the ground and glared at Zoro and Nami. "There he is! Get him!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Zoro replied as he once again charged at Rundas, while he charged at him.

**In Sanctuary Fortress...**

"WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired a missile out of his wrist at Ghor, but the barrier in front of him blocked it with ease.

"You are going to have to do something alot more better than that!" Ghor said as he then fired multiple shots from his battle suit's pincer-like arms. Franky runs towards his side, avoiding the bullets that were coming toward him as he then rolled behind a crate. Meanwhile, Usopp aimed at Ghor from behind.

"HISSATSU KATAKI BOSHI!" Usopp fired an explosive pellet at Ghor, who quickly turns his battle suit's upper body into 180 degrees, and blocked Usopp's explosive with his barrier.

"It is futile to harm me!" Ghor said while his battle suit's legs also faced towards Usopp. "My defenses are superior than you both combined. It will take a miracle for the likes of you to defeat me!" Ghor then spun his upper body at 360 degrees before charging at Usopp.

"WHOA!" Usopp panicked as he leaped out of the way while Ghor crashed through a crate and into the wall. Ghor came out of the wall unharmed as he then started to fire at Usopp, who frantically runs away. "Ahh!! Help me! HELP ME!!" Usopp cried in fear while dodging the bullets.

"MASTER NAIL!" Nails came flying towards Ghor, but they all bounced off once they touched Ghor's barrier. Ghor faced Franky and started to fire at him, while Franky was charging at him as he was also removing the skin from his right hand. "STRONG HAMMER!" Franky punched Ghor's barrier with his steel fist, causing Ghor to skid back a bit, but his barrier was still intact. Ghor then grabbed Franky with his pincers, and threw him across the area. "Whoa!" Franky yelled as he landed on one of the platforms above. "Oh.." Franky dazedly got up as the platform he was on started to shake. It turns out that Ghor was destroying the support beams of the platform Franky is on.

"SHINSEN TAMAGO BOSHI!" Usopp fired a rotten egg at Ghor, who turned around to block it with his shield.

"What was that suppose to do to me? Give me a bad smell?" Ghor asked as the rotten egg yolk dripped down his barrier.

"HIYAAAAAAAAA!!" Usopp shouted bravely as he fired more rotten eggs at Ghor, covering his barrier with rotten egg yolk. Ghor got irritated and shook his upper body to wipe the yolk off his barrier.

"You are nothing but a complete nuisance!" Ghor said as wheels appeared below his battle suit's legs. Ghor then started to drive his suit way towards Usopp, but he suddenly was losing his balance. "What the!? What is going on!?" Ghor asked. He then noticed that he was riding on a trail of oil, making the floor slippery.

"I got you! I poured my special oil on the floor when you were getting rid of the yolk off your barrier!" Usopp exclaimed as Ghor was sliding uncontrollably towards a pile of crates.

CRASH!

Ghor got piled by the crates he crashed into as he struggled to get up.

"Now, Franky!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Yosh!" Franky said as the platform he was on started to fall. Once it did fall, Franky jumped off of it while taking a deep breath. "FRESH FIRE!" Franky breathed out a stream of fire, hitting the trail of oil, which ignited as it went right towards Ghor.

BOOOOOOOMMM!!!"

The area where Ghor was at exploded into flames as Franky landed on his feet. "Yes! We beat him!" Usopp said proudly. "Good thing I came up with this idea. Nice job, Franky."

"Yeah, whatever. But... that seemed a little easy." Franky said with a frown.

"So who cares?" Usopp asked uncaring, "We defeated him because he couldn't withstand the power of the great Captain-huh?" Usopp then noticed some crates moving out of place. Suddenly, Ghor came out of the rubble of the crates, which startled Usopp.

"Impressive!" Ghor stated as he then jumped high up in the air. Franky ran towards Usopp and pushed him out of the way as Ghor landed hard on the floor, creating an orange shockwave that shook the whole area. Franky and Usopp got up and looked at Ghor, who was laughing. "Did you honestly expected that I would burn to my demise? My battle suit is fire-proofed. No matter how hot the situation is, I can always get through without a single piece of rust on me!"

"You are too full of yourself, tinheaded bro." Franky said with a smirk, "You might be able to withstand any regular kind of heat, but you cant possibly endure my heat! Cause I am supaaaa hot right now; and I can burn you to a crisp if I want to."

"How determined... perhaps you would want to give out a demonstration for me." Ghor said plainly as he span his upper body 360 degrees before charging at Usopp and Franky. They both rolled out of the way as Ghor crashed to a wall behind them. Before Ghor could get out of the wall, Franky aimed at him with his left wrist.

"WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired at Ghor's back, causing Ghor to fall down in pain.

"Guoh! But how!?" Ghor asked himself as the barrier in front of him disappeared.

"I guess I hit the right button. You are not so invincible afterall." Franky said.

"Oh, you have yet to see what I can really do!" Ghor said as he then went past Franky and Usopp, and sucked in all the fire from the previous explosion. It allowed him to use some of his battle suit's armor plates to cover his face. "Now let us begin round 2!"

**Back in Agon wastes...**

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Gandrayda laughed as he was avoiding Chopper's attacks while he was in Arm point. "This is so cute! You are trying to avenge that stupid tramp even though that the odds are against you!"

"You are wrong! I will defeat you!" Chopper exclaimed. "KOKUTEI ROSEO!" Chopper thrusted his hoove at Gandrayda, who simply jumped out of the way as Chopper destroyed part of the coliseum wall instead. Gandrayda then got behind Chopper and leaped towards him. Chopper immediately turned to his original point and threw an explosive testube up in the air before running away. Gandrayda couldnt stop herself as the testube exploded at her, but she retaliated as she landed on her feet.

"You stupid little racoon!" Gandrayda scowleded as she charged at Chopper.

"JUMP POINT!" Chopper transformed into his jump point and jumped above Gandrayda. Chopper then transformed into his heavy point. "ROSEO POUND!" Chopper went down at full speed towards Gandrayda, who turned into a flock of odd looking birds and flew out of the way as Chopper's rear hits the floor hard. Gandrayda then turned back to normal and kicked the ground, creating a purple blast that headed towards Chopper. "Ahh!" Chopper cried in pain he tumbled across the floor. Chopper groggily got up and glared at Gandrayda, who smirked back at him.

"I am starting to get bored of you. Why don't you just let me kill you already?" Gandrayda asked impatiently.

"I am not through with you yet!" Chopper exclaimed as he then transformed into his Horn point.

"Hmph! Fine then! Let's see if you like this!" Gandrayda said as she turned back into Zoro. "I wonder if you can avoid this move. ONI GIRI!" Gandrayda dashed towards Chopper, but he instantly stopped Gandrayda with his horns. "What!?"

"ROSEO COLLONADE!" Chopper lifted his head, throwing Gandrayda up in the air. "JUMP POINT!" Chopper transformed into his jump point and jumped above Gandrayda. He then jumped off of Gandrayda's face to get even higher. "BRAIN POINT, SCOPE!" Chopper transformed to his regular form and started to scan Gandrayda while she was heading towards the ground. "I'll be okay up here for a couple of seconds! I need to find her weakness!"

While Chopper was scanning for Gandrayda's weakness, Gandrayda somehow landed on her feet as she then faced towards Chopper. "SANJU-ROKO POUNDOU HOU!" Gandrayda swung her swords, creating a small cutting wave as it headed towards Chopper. Chopper didn't seem to care about that as he was still scanning for Gandrayda's weakness.

"I found it!" Chopper exclaimed excitedly, but he then got by Gandrayda's cutting wave. "Guh!" Chopper went crashing limplessly towards the ground, which pleased Gandrayda.

"Finally you went down!" Gandrayda said as she returned to her real form. She then walked towards Chopper and started to kick him while he was down, showing no mercy. "I will teach you not to harm your superiors!" Gandrayda said angrily. Suddenly, Chopper bit her around the ankle. "Ah! Are you an idiot!? You will die quicker like this!" Gandrayda said. Chopper bit with more pressure, which felt more worse than his health getting absorbed. "AAHHHH!! GET OFF OF ME!" Gandrayda then started to shake her leg to force Chopper off of her, but to no avail. Gandrayda then kicked Chopper towards a wall, but still nothing changed. Gandrayda then kicked him even harder, which was strong enough to get Chopper off of her.

Gandrayda then massaged her bitten ankle while Chopper crawled towards a small pile of sand. "This mark will take weeks to come off!" Gandrayda complained while looking at her ankle. She then angrily turned around, only to get sand thrown at her face, temporarily blinding her. "Ahh! What are you doing!?"

Chopper then transformed into his Arm point and aimed his hoove at Gandrayda. "KOKUTEI ROSEO!" Chopper thrusted his hoove, which connected to Gandrayda's face.

"Guah!" Gandrayda cried in pain as she then crashed into the coliseum wall behind her. Chopper panted heavily as the effects of his rumble ball wore off, changing him back to his regular form.

"The sand can absorb the static from your body. If I cover you with sand, then I can attack you without hesitation on getting my health absorbed." Chopper panted as he could not see any movement from where Gandrayda crashed into. Suddenly, a pair of arms grabbed Chopper and pinned him towards the ground. Chopper tried to struggle as Gandrayda came up to him, only transformed as Robin. "No..! Stop it!"

"Such a pathetic little boy..." Gandrayda said with Robin's voice. "Did you honestly believed that you can help anyone? That lady over there got hurt because you didn't protect her. You were useless from the beginning of this battle." Gandrayda then lowered herself close to Chopper's face. "You have no purpose to be alive anymore. I'll end your live slowly and painfully to a level I can enjoy." Chopper then started to let out tears as the hands around him started to choke him to death. Gandrayda then gave Chopper a maniacal grin on her face as she was seeing Chopper getting choked to death. But suddenly, an arm appeared out of Gandrayda's shoulder, and punched Gandrayda in the face.

"Gyah!" Gandrayda cried as she turned herself back to normal, causing the hands around Chopper to disappear. The hand on her shoulder disappeared as well as the real Robin started to get up on her knees. Robin glared at Gandrayda, who was rather shocked to see her up. "How are you still up!? You couldn't possibly get up after injuring your spine!"

"You may be able to copy other people's abilities, but you dont know how to use them properly." Robin said bluntly. "Your actions shall not be forgiven. I will make you regret this for the rest of your life."

"You think you can scare me!? Ha!" Gandrayda said as she transformed into Sanji. "I will personally show you the true meaning of fear!" Gandrayda exclaimed as she charged at Robin with a kick. A long arm sprouted next to Robin as it caught Gandrayda's attacking leg and squeezed it. Gandrayda grunted in pain as she tried to attack with her other leg, but another arm sprouted next to Robin's other side and grabbed it as well. Gandrayda angrily placed her hands on the floor and broke the arms' grip. Gandrayda then dashed towards Robin while raising her fist at her. Just before Gandrayda could swing her fist at Robin, Chopper, who was now in heavy point, grabbed Gandrayda's arm.

"Sanji doesn't fight with his hands!" Chopper yelled as he punched Gandrayda, making her fly back into a wall. Gandrayda turned back to her true form as she groggily walked out of the wall, with her body almost covered with sand.

"SEIS FLEUR!" Six arms sprouted six arms from Gandrayda's torso, which startled her. "It's time to get what you deserved. SLAP!" The six arms started to slap Gandrayda repeatedly, and mercilessly.

"AAA aaA AaA AAa aaA Aaa hhh!!" Gandrayda cried within every slap she recieved. It took around 30 seconds for Robin to finally stop slapping her. Gandrayda was about to fall on her knees until Chopper wrapped his arms around her arms and waist, raising her head ver his.

"Get off of me, you pervert! I won't let you get away with this!" Gandrayda yelled angrily, but she was too weak to do anything.

"Robin, now!" Chopper yelled. Robin nodded and sprouted legs after legs out of Chopper's feet. "You will pay for what you did to us! ROBI-CHO SUPPLEX!" Chopper jumped off of Robin's leg stilts and went straight down at full speed while Gandrayda was panicking.

CRAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA SS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSS SSH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHHH HH HHH HH!!!!

"GUAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Gandrayda cried as her head crashed right through solid ground, instantly knocking her out afterwards. Chopper landed on the floor as he changed back to his original point and ran towards Robin while tears were pouring out of his eyes.

"Robin! I was so scared! I thought you were gone!" Chopper cried as he hugged her.

"It's okay, Doctor-san. It's all over." Robin said kindly to Chopper while hugging him back. "It's all over..."

**Back at Torvus Bog...**

Rundas was on one of the ice spires while creating three snow boulders to throw them at Zoro and Nami. "Whoa!" Nami shouted as she barely dodged one of them. The other two boulders were cut in half by Zoro as Rundas jumped off the spire and started to run behind a couple of other spires. Zoro went after him, only to return at the same spot a couple of seconds later.

"Don't follow him! I can't afford you getting lost over there!" Nami said as this angered Zoro. Suddenly, Rundas came out of the ice spire area while surfing on the ice trail he was making. He fired multiple ice shots at Zoro, who dodged them by jumping and rolling out of the way. "This guy is too fast! If only... I got it! Zoro, cover me!"

"Huh!? What for!?" Zoro asked while avoiding Rundas' blasts.

"Don't ask! Just do it!" Nami said as she started to switch some around some poles of her PCT. Zoro did what she instructed him to do and kept Rundas' attention away from Nami. Zoro jumped on one of the ice spires as Rundas was heading towards him.

"TOUROU!" Zoro jumped and did an upward slash with both swords at Rundas, which knocked him out the trail of ice. "OUTOUROU!" Zoro slashed down at Rundas while they were both falling down, but Rundas blocked his attack with his hands. "HIRAMEKI!" Zoro thrusted his swords at Rundas, who air-dodged and countered with a kick, which Zoro blocked with his foot as he was pushed back. "SAMON!" Zoro heads straight down at Rundas again, and does a diagonal slash across Rundas chest before he landed on the ground. Zoro lands on Rundas chest with his feet and jumps up again to finish his combo attack. "MAGUMA!" Zoro did a downward pound at Rundas, inflicting him with sheer pain all over his body.

Rundas created a small and cold typhoon to push Zoro away from him. Before Zoro could land on the ground, Rundas got up and fired four ice blasts at him. "TATSU MAKI!" Zoro created a tornado of cutting waves that destroyed Rundas' ice blasts once they got close. Zoro then landed as he was having a hard time breathing, due to the cold air in the atmosphere. This gave Rundas a chance to create a sword out of ice. Rundas charged at Zoro with his ice sword as Zoro parried him. Rundas pounds at Zoro multiple times, not giving a single opportunity for him to counter as Zoro could only parry. Zoro was forced onto his knees as Rundas lifted his ice sword for the finishing blow.

"HEAT BALL!" Nami threw several heat balls at Rundas' ice sword, melting it instantly. Rundas glared at Nami, who this time, did not get frightened. "Today's forecast, it will be hot. And when I mean hot, I mean really hot! HEAT CHARGE!" The tip of Nami's PCT let out a small flamethrower. Nami turned the pole of her PCT around a few times, making the flame turn into a small, but extremely hot cutting flame. Rundas simply faced Nami as she was charging at him with the cutting flame. "FIRE SPEAR TEMPO!" Nami swung her PCT horizontally at Rundas, who simply ducked to avoid. He suddenly got tripped by Zoro and fell on his back as Nami pulled back her PCT and lowered it down on Rundas' shoulder.

Rundas cried in pain as the cutting flame was piercing through his armor. Rundas then created the small and cold typhoon again, pushing away Zoro and Nami. Rundas grabbed his wounded shoulder and covered it with ice to make him feel better. Rundas was now a little angry as they jumped on a spire and started to create more ice boulders before throwing them at their enemy duo. Zoro and Nami both separated as they avoided the boulders, giving Rundas the chance to create an armor of ice around his original armor. Rundas then created another ice trail and surfed on it as he then started to search for Zoro and Nami.

Zoro saw Rundas coming and positioned himself while Rundas came towards him. "HYAKU-HACHI POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro created a powerful cutting wave that made Rundas lose his balance as he was forced to jump on one of the spires near him. Once he landed on one of them though, the spire immediately went down. Rundas saved himself by creating another ice trail and surfed away to safety. He then noticed that a huge fog appeared at the area he was just in. He took a closer look and saw Nami, running around the place while cutting down some spires with her cutting flame, which explains the fog. This angered as he surfed down towards Nami from behind.

"Ahh!" Nami cried as she got slashed by Rundas, but suddenly grinned as she disappeared. Rundas was startled, and looked around his surroundings while still surfing on his trail of ice. He then looked in front of him, only to get hit in the face by the real Nami. "Mirage tempo. It was hard, but I managed to do it here." Nami said with a wink. Rundas tripped her on her back and was about to kill her until Zoro came between them, with his swords around Rundas' head.

"GAZAMI DORI!" Zoro clamped down on Rundas' head, but it didn't cut his head off as Rundas shoved him away. While Zoro was off balance, Nami swung her PCT at the back of Rundas' knee, causing Rundas to accidentally fire an ice blast up in the air. Nami then got up and slashed through Rundas' ice armored chest, melting it immediately. Nami then turned off her cutting flame as she noticed the ice blast Rundas fired earlier coming back down at him.

"HEAT BALL!" Nami threw a fire ball at Rundas' chest at the same Rundas' ice blast landed on his chest as well. The mixture of heat and ice started to tear Rundas apart. Rundas quickly got and absorbed in all the cold he could, which saved him. Zoro and Nami regrouped as Rundas angrily faced towards them. He jumped on an ice spire and created a humongous ice club from his palms as he started swinging it. "Eeek! That thing is too big to get away from!" Nami exclaimed.

"Nami, make this place really hot!" Zoro ordered. Nami gave a baffled look to Zoro.

"Are you nuts!? We'll probably burn!" Nami yelled.

"Heat is the only way to save ourselves! Hurry up and do it!" Zoro yelled angrily. Nami hesitated a bit before she finally agreed.

"Okay, fine! HEAT BALL!" Nami repeatedly threw multiple fire balls everywhere, heating up the entire area. It started to get so hot, that the rest of the ice spires completely melted, and then evaporated into steam. The spire Rundas is on was still intact, due to Rundas being so cold enough to make it still have it's shape. Zoro then span his swords upwards, gathering the heat around him as they then coated on fire. Zoro and Rundas were ready to unleash their attacks. Rundas began first by throwing the humongous ice club at Zoro.

"YAKI TATSU MAKI!" Zoro created a blazing tornado that went straight towards Rundas, instantly melting the ice club that he threw earlier. Rundas cried in pain as the blazing tornado engulfed around him, melting the spire he was on as well. As soon as the blazing tornado vanished, Rundas unconsciously fell to the floor, meaning Zoro and Nami has won the battle.

"We won." Zoro said bluntly while Nami was waving her hand in front of her face.

"This place is so hot! I want to get out of here!" Nami nagged.

**Back in Sanctuary Fortress...**

Ghor was shooting at Usopp and Franky while moving around the area. Usopp was hiding behind a crate while Franky was running away from the projectiles. Franky then jumped sideways and aimed at Ghor with his left arm. "WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired at Ghor, who didn't even flinch, nor has a scratch on him.

"Useless!" Ghor exclaimed as he raised his upper body and fired a plasma laser at Franky.

"Whoa!" Franky got out of the way as Ghor was moving his upper around in circles, firing his plasma laser everywhere.

"Ahh!! We are going to die! We are going to die!" Usopp said while cowering behind the crate. Franky had no choice but to grab a crate next to him and throw it at Ghor, who stopped firing his laser and caught it just in time. He then jumped up in the air with the crate and threw it down at Franky.

"STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launched his right fist at the crate, destroying it. Before he could retrieve his arm, Ghor grabbed on to it as he landed on the ground and started to spin his upper body, spinning Franky in circles. While being spun in circles, Franky slowly pulled back his arm as he got closer to Ghor. Franky started to punch Ghor's armor, but it wasn't doing anything as Ghor then lets him go, making him fly towards a wall, "Guah!"

"Franky!" Usopp cried worringly as Franky fell limblessly on the floor.

"You're next!" Ghor said as he got on his wheels and drove towards Usopp. Usopp jumped on the crate and jumped over Ghor as he went by. As Ghor stopped himself from crashing into a wall, Usopp landed on his feet and aimed at him.

"HISSATSU HIMAWARI BOSHI!" Usopp fired five explosive pellets at the same time in a pentagon pattern, impacting on Ghor's back, causing him to stagger forward. Usopp then noticed a little beacon under Ghor's suit, and decided to aim at it. "NAMARI BOSHI!" Usopp fired a lead bullet that hits the beacon under Ghor's suit, causing Ghor to fall down. This also removed the armor plates around Ghor's face, showing that he now has a weak point. "I did it? I mean, yes! You cannot defeat Captain Usopp!" Usopp exclaimed bravely.

"Why you!" Ghor furiously got up and charged at Usopp. Usopp gulped in fear as he got out his hammer. "Ha! That little object won't hurt me!" Ghor said.

"HISSATSU HAMMER BARRAGE!" Usopp suddenly started to throw multiple hammers, surprising Ghor as some of them hits him in the face. Ghor lost control of himself as fell on the floor, skidding past Usopp. "After fighting with Ridley, I made more hammers just in case!" Usopp said as he then aimed at Ghor while he was down. "HISSATSU SHURIKENRYUU SEIGUN!" Usopp fired a string of shurikens that separated upon being fired. Ghor immediately got up and knocked away the shurikens with his arms. Ghor then covered his face with armor plates again, and started to spin his whole body around in circles with his pincers arms extended.

Usopp ran as fast as he could as Ghor was spinning right towards him. Usopp tried slowing him down dropping caltrops on the ground behind him, but that didn't do anything to slow down Ghor. Usopp stopped running as he accidentally ran to a corner of the area. Ghor stopped spinning and faced towards the frightened Usopp. "No where to run." Ghor said playfully while lifting his arm.

"HIYA!!" Franky yelled as he jumped on Ghor from behind and grabbed his arm.

"What do you think you are doing!? Get your hands off me!" Ghor yelled angrily while trying to shake Franky off.

"Longnose, shoot him!" Franky yelled as he did his best to hang on to Ghor. Usopp nodded nervously, and nervously aimed towards Ghor's beacon.

"ATLAS SUISEI!" Usopp fired four flaming pellets at the same time that converted together and completely destroyed the beacon. The plated armor around Ghor's face were now gone as Franky smirked upon this situation.

"STRONG HAMMER!" Franky punched Ghor right on the head with his steel fist, almost knocking Ghor out. Franky then got off of him and then used his strenght to lift him up and throw him across the area.

"Ugh..." Ghor grunted as he groggily got up. Franky then ran towards him, but he saw Franky coming as he swung his arm horizontally at Franky, who dodged by crouching. Ghor then noticed Usopp aiming at him.

"SUPER SIZE HINOTORI BOSHI!" Usopp fired three pellets that splattered into oil soon afterwards. Franky then took a deep breath as the oil was about to go over him.

"FRESH FIRE!" Franky breathed out a stream of fire upwards as it ignited the oil above while heading towards Ghor. "SUPER SIZE FIRE BIRD STAR!" The ignited oil soon turned into a humongous fire bird as it engulfed Ghor while going through him.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" Ghor cried in pain as the force of the fire sends him flying back into a wall. The flames were so intense, that it started to weld Ghor's battle suit to the wall. "Grr... I don't understand how this could have happen!" Ghor yelled frustratingly.

"Well it is happening, tinheaded bro. And it is now time to finish it!" Franky said as he started to charge while he was welded to the wall. "STRONG HAMMER!" Franky punched Ghor in the face so hard, that he got knocked out. "SUU UUP PAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAAA!!" Franky yelled victoriously as he then did his victory pose. After Ghor got knocked out, Franky's hair lost it's regular shape as it went down to Franky's face. "Oh great, I used up all the cola. Atleast we beat this guy."

Usopp ran to Franky's side while panting heavily. "Did you get him?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, he's down." Franky said while flexing a bit. "Let's get going before something else shows up."

"That was just what I was going to say! Let's get moving!" Usopp said as they then left Ghor and headed towards the room where the energy controller is.

**Back in the Great temple...**

Samus breathed heavily as she was she was trying to shoot Dark Samus, but she was just too fast to hit. Dark Samus then appeared right in front of Samus' face and thrusted her arm cannon at Samus' gut. "Ah!" Samus grunted as she staggered back a few steps as Dark Samus then leaped and fired at her, which she avoided by morphing into a ball and getting some distance away from Dark Samus. Samus then morphed back to normal as she quickly aimed at Dark Samus. She fired a fully charged at Dark Samus' feet, which made Dark Samus to lose her footing. Samus then pushed some buttons on her arm cannon before she aimed at Dark Samus.

"ZERO LASER!" Samus fired a powerful and humongous laser beam at Dark Samus. The beam goes right through Dark Samus as it also went right through a big part of the glass wall that was in its way, leaving a huge hole. Samus' armor then fell apart, but Samus didn't care as she could no longer see any trace of Dark Samus. "Finally..." Samus said as she then started to walk away.

Before she could walk out the door, she noticed blue lights around the room. "That's not possible!" Samus said in surprise as she immediately turned around to see that the blue lights were gathering together. As all the lights finally gathered together, Dark Samus got out of it, revealing that she is still alive, only the difference is that she no longer has that Phazonic aura around her. Before Samus could get out her whip, Dark Samus knocked her hard into a glass wall. Samus groggily tried to get up as she then Dark Samus right in front of her, aiming at her face. "DAMN IT!"

Suddenly, A hexagon door opened as somebody ran inside. At the moment Dark Samus looked at the person, she was kicked in the face, sending her flying to the other side of the room. Samus was surprised by this as it turned out to be Sanji who saved her.

"Sanji!" Samus said in surprise. Samus put his hands in his pockets as he saw Dark Samus getting up.

"You just don't stop do you, do you?" Sanji asked angrily. "I have had it! The 3rd time is enough!" Sanji yelled while glaring at Dark Samus, who looked at Sanji oddly.

**Meanwhile...**

Ridley was flying through the morning skies, eager to find out what the Strawhat crew decided to do. "These pests are not to be taken to seriously. I will personally finish them off if they decided to stay and fight." Ridley said as he flew towards the Great temple.

What he didn't know was that Luffy was keeping an eye out for him as he was still on the temple. "Hmm?" Luffy then noticed Ridely fly in his view. "THAT'S HIM!" Luffy yelled angrily as he grabbed onto the pointing part of the temple and started to run around it multiple times, wrapping his arms around it as much as he could. "GOMU GOMU NO ZENMAI!" Luffy jumps up, causing his arm to unstretch by itself, making Luffy spin around the pole multiple times. Luffy then lets go of the pointing part, and goes flying straight towards Ridley.

"Hmm...? WHAT!?" Ridley noticed Luffy going right towards him before he gets tackled down by him. "UOAAAHH!!" Luffy and Ridley crashed down to the cliffs below the temple. They tumbled across the ground roughly before getting up. "Grr... what the hell was that!?" Ridley asked as he then noticed Luffy was now standing in front of him.

"RIDLEY!!! I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!!!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Yosh! I am finally going to beat the hell out of this guy! I'll teach him not to mess with my crew, nor the ten foot bug-eye people! Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 65: Mr. Prince returns!, Sanji vs Dark Samus. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

I admit; that was a little lousy at the end, but it's best I can think of at the moment. Now about the thing I wanted to tell you guys; I have bad news. I am moving to another apartment this Wednesday, and the thing is that there wont be any internet connection there until January 15. I know that will take forever until that day comes, and I am just as angry as you guys are, but there is nothing I can do. We can hope that my internet connection would come sooner; but the chance of that happening is slim.

In conclusion; I am going to have to put this story on hold until I get my internet connection in my new apartment. Do not worry, folks. I will finish this story no matter what happens! Have a Happy New Year!


	65. Metroid Pt 14

I have finally returned!!! It's so good to be back! I am so happy to be updating again. Well, it has been a long two weeks, and now I present to you the chapter you all been waiting for; the battle between Sanji and Dark Samus. Have fun!

* * *

Pirates over bounty hunters. On their way to reactivate the energy controllers; The Strawhat duos have defeated the three brainwashed bounty hunters that stood in their way. The only thing left that is able to stop them is Dark Samus and Ridley. Samus almost suffered defeat from the hands of Dark Samus if it wasnt for Sanji that stopped her. Sanji seems to have returned to his usual self as he will now get revenge on Dark Samus for all she has done. Will Sanji be able to beat her?

Chapter 65: Mr. Prince returns, Sanji vs Dark Samus

Sanji glared at Dark Samus, who continued to look at Sanji oddly. Sanji was no longer depressed man he was a couple of chapters ago; he was now the man that is willing to protect any damsel in distress at all cost. Samus was sitting against the wall, almost relieved to see Sanji.

"Sanji..?" Samus said. She was also a little confused to see him act different since she is so used to see Sanji depressed.

"This has gone far enough for me." Sanji said with a stern tone. "Seeing you hurt yet another woman in front of my presence again is despicable!" Sanji yelled angrily at Dark Samus, who doesn't care at what Sanji said. "Grr... just looking at you makes me sick!"

Sanji then calms down and takes a deep breath, while Samus tried to get up, but was too injured to do so. "Ah... I can't move." Samus grunted. Sanji then slowly to look behind his shoulder to look at Samus.

"Are you okay... Samus-SWAN!?" Sanji asked happily. The moment Sanji looked behind his shoulder, he already had a big heart out of his visible eye, and also a stupid smile on his happy face.

"Eh?" Samus said as she was a little bummed to see Sanji act queer all of a sudden. "I'm... okay. I guess."

"GOOD!! NOW LET ME FINISH OFF THIS STUPID PIECE OF GARBAGE SO I CAN LOOK AT YOU MORE!" Sanji said happily as he then slowly glared back at Dark Samus. "As I was saying; you are the source of all the sorrow and hatred I had to go through ever since I came here to this world. You have done five things that completely pissed me off so far! One, Robin-chwan got hurt because of you; Two, Because of your existence, I accidentally hurt Samus-chwan; Three; You tried to kill Nami-swan in front of me; Four, you tried to kill Samus-swan; And five; You look exactly as the person that I want to be so much!"

"Wha?" Samus asked surprised.

"Everytime I try to look into a womens locker room, I get beaten up mercilessly. But with you being a woman, you have no trouble getting inside. You can look at all the beautiful woman in there, and the beauty of it all is that you can look at them NAKED without them hitting you! I envy your power so much, I hate you because of that!" Sanji said determinedly.

"I now completely regret not being able to kill off Dark Samus." Samus said while a sweatdrop went down her forehead.

"But that is not important right now." Sanji said as he got serious again. "You first hurt Robin-chwan, then Nami-swan, and now Samus-swan. I cannot consider you as a human being, nor do I consider you as a female. I felt no remorse kicking you away, and it will continue that way once I start to unleash my fury upon you!"

Dark Samus didnt seem all that amused as Sanji then pointed at her. "That shitty aura you had around your body seems to be gone now. That was the only thing that was stopping me from giving you the pain that you deserve. You will go down like a dragon getting his head cut off by a brave knight, saving his beloved one from imprisonment!"

"Can you shut up, and just fight her already?" Samus muttered, rather annoyed with Sanji's lecture.

Sanji then looked at Samus. "Do not fear, Samus-swan! I will slay this dragon! Then we can live happily ever after!" Sanji said happily. Samus' right eye twitched as Sanji turned back to Dark Samus. "Let's dance!"

Dark Samus laughed as she then lunged towards Sanji, who lunged at her. "QUEVE!" Sanji does a flying kick at Dark Samus, who blocked it with her regular arm. Dark Samus then thrusted her arm cannon at Sanji while he was still in midair, but Sanji used his other foot to kick Dark Samus' arm cannon away. Sanji then flipped 180 degrees and placed his feet around Dark Samus' head. Once Sanji placed his hands on the floor, he flipped forward, throwing Dark Samus to the glass wall with his feet. Dark Samus was able to land on the glass wall with her feet as she then jumped off of it and did a flying kick at Sanji, who countered with his own leg.

They kicked eachother's legs, which was so strong that the both of them went flying back at the same time. They both landed on their feet and charged at eachother, with Sanji performing multiple kicks at Dark Samus, who dodged and blocked them all. Sanji then leaped up in the air and span horizontally with his legs spreads, which Dark Samus avoided by performing midair backflips. Once Sanji landed on the ground, he swung his leg horizontally at Dark Samus, who dodged by ducking, but was then kicked in the face by Sanji afterwards. Dark Samus staggered back a bit as Sanji then did a front flip, and kicked Dark Samus' shoulder with his heel.

Dark Samus then quickly grabbed Sanji's attacking foot with her regular arm, but Sanji arched his back and did a handstand. He then kicked Dark Samus' face with his heel, causing Dark Samus to let go of his leg. Sanji then did multiple backflips as he was dodging multiple blasts from Dark Samus. Sanji then quickly jumped to his right and started to run along the glass while Dark Samus was still shooting at him. "BROCHETTE!" Sanji jumped off the wall to get above Dark Samus, and faced his right leg down as he span like a drill down at Samus, who avoided his attack by dodging so fast, she reappeared at the other side of the room.

Dark Samus then jumped upwards as she created a phazonic sphere around herself. She then went straight towards Sanji like a comet as Sanji dodged her, but couldn't avoid the explosion she created when she landed on the ground afterwards. "Ah!" Sanji grunted as he flew back into the glass wall. Sanji groggily got up as the phazonic sphere around Dark Samus disappeared. While Dark Samus was getting up, Sanji dashed at her and swung his leg at her, but Dark Samus quickly got out of his way, and reappeared behind Sanji. She took this opportunity to fire multiple missiles simultaneously at Sanji, who quickly turned around and kicked away all her missiles one by one.

Dark Samus then quickly got close to Sanji and lowered her arm cannon on him, but Sanji did a handstand and caught Dark Samus' arm cannon with his feet. He then knocked Dark Samus' arm cannon away, and quickly got on his legs as he then did a double kick to Dark Samus, who blocked with her regular arm. Dark Samus then got underneath Sanji while he was still in midair and did an upward kick at Sanji's back, sending him flying upward. Dark Samus then charged up her arm cannon as Sanji recovered his balance, and raised his foot up as he going back down to Dark Samus. "YAAHHHH!!" Sanji lowered his foot at Dark Samus at the same time Dark Samus fired a charged shot at him.

**Meanwhile...**

Ridley looked down at Luffy angrily, but confused at the same time as he was also wondering what just happened. "So you decided to stay and fight..." Ridley began to say, "I told you what would happen if you faced me. Where you ignoring me at that time?"

"I could care less what you had to say last night!" Luffy said while cracking his knuckles. "No matter what you said, I am going to kick your ass no matter what!"

"Heh! You truly are stupid!" Ridley said, "I gave you the chance to live longer, yet you wasted that chance and decided to die sooner. Although, that does seem like a smarter choice when I think about it. Who wants to continue to live as a lower class pirate anyway? Perhaps you are not as stupid as I thought."

"You still don't get it, do you?" Luffy asked with his head lowered.

"Hmm?" Ridley asked.

"Everything you said last night was wrong. I didn't had to prove it to you." Luffy said as he then looked at Ridley with a frown.

"You didn't had to prove it to me?" Ridley asked curiously, "The better phrase would be is that you couldn't prove it to me. Like I said before; you Sea pirates are wea-"

"No! I didn't prove it to you, because I did not wanted to waste my time trying to convince somebody like you!" Luffy said angrily.

"Is that right?" Ridley asked slyfully, "Then why are you here?"

"You insulted my crew's pride. I will never forgive you for that." Luffy said while getting into his battle pose, "And I am also here to show you that I will become the Pirate King; no matter how strong, or underachieved people I have to face to get it!"

"Underachieved?" Ridley said as he got a little anger upon hearing that, "The things I achieved in my life are much more complex for a Sea pirate to understand. You don't know nothing about me."

"The only thing I know about you so far is that you are a big loser!" Luffy said, which angered Ridley even more.

"You just signed your own death warrant!" Ridley yelled as he raised his claw and lowered it at Luffy, who jumped back to avoid it

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy stretched his arm and punched Ridley in the face while in midair.

"Ugh!" Ridley grunted in pain as he then looked at Luffy with a shock look on his face. "What the hell did you just do!?"

"I am a rubberman!" Luffy said while cracking his knuckles, "And you are going down!" Luffy yelled as he then charged at Ridley again.

**Back with Sanji...**

"Hiya!" Sanji yelled as he tried to kick Dark Samus, but she jumped out of the way as she then countered by shooting multiple blasts at Sanji, who did the multiple backflips to avoid. Sanji then performed a midair backflip, and bounced off the glass wall behind him as he then flew right towards Dark Samus. Dark Samus quickly fired missiles at Sanji, but he quickly landed right in front of her, and rolled behind her. "TROISIEME HACHE!" Sanji slightly leaped up towards the air, and gave several fast kicks with his right foot at Dark Samus' back. Dark Samus staggered forward as Sanji leaped above her and stomped his feet at the back of Dark Samus' head.

Dark Samus landed on her knees after receiving Sanji's kick as Sanji then jumped away from Dark Samus, who was now charging Phazon around her. She then morphed into a ball and charged straight towards Sanji. Sanji rolled out of the way as Dark Samus went past him, but that didn't make her stop as she started to bounce off glass walls repeatedly. Sanji was running and jumping all over the place to avoid getting hit from Dark Samus. When Dark Samus then went straight towards Sanji, he quickly got on his hands. "QUASI!" Sanji span in circles with his legs extended as he kicked Dark Samus, sending her flying back in a distance.

Sanji landed on his knees in pain as he felt some recoil damage after kicking Dark Samus, who started to levitate up in the air while charging up some Phazon around her.

"Sanji, get out of there!" Samus yelled as Sanji noticed what Dark Samus was up to. Dark Samus then went flying straight to Sanji, who barely dodged as Dark Samus crashed to the floor. The Phazon around her disappeared as she was back to her original form. She looked at Sanji, who was groggily getting up. Dark Samus then took the chance to create a long laser from the tip of her arm cannon so she can swing it at Sanji, but he was suddenly right in front of her.

"SLICE SHOT!" Sanji jumped in front of Dark Samus and kicked her arm cannon, making her lose control of her laser. Sanji then grabbed Dark Samus' shoulders, but Dark Samus instantly got on her back and kicked Sanji off of her.

Before Sanji could land on the floor, Dark Samus fired two missiles at him while she was still on her back. Sanji quickly turned around in midair and kicked away the missiles, but that left him wide open as Dark Samus quickly got on her feet and punched Sanji in the gut. "GUAH!" Sanji cried in pain as the force of the blow sends him crashing back into a glass wall.

"Sanji!" Samus yelled worryingly as Dark Samus then grabbed Sanji's neck with her regular arm while also aiming at his face. Sanji's eyes opened up as he then kicked Dark Samus in the gut, causing her to let go of him. Sanji then did a double kick across Dark Samus face, and then a thrust kick to the chest, staggering Dark Samus back a few inches. Sanji then did multiple front flips, and leaped towards Dark Samus. "FLANCHET!" Sanji thrusted his foot towards Dark Samus' stomach, but Dark Samus quickly evaded Sanji, and reappeared above him. As Sanji tried to stop himself with his feet, Dark Samus aimed at his back and fired a charged shot at him.

"GRR!" Sanji cried as he then tumbled forward after getting hit. Dark Samus then flew right towards Sanji, who quickly got up and tried to kick Dark Samus, but she stopped herself just in time to avoid it. Dark Samus then countered by thrusting her arm cannon towards Sanji, but Sanji used his other leg to block it. He then grabbed onto Dark Samus' arm cannon and did a handstand on it. "PARTY TABLE KICK COURSE!" Sanji span around the arm cannon, kicking Dark Samus repeatedly in the face. Sanji then jumped off of Dark Samus' arm cannon as she almost lost her balance. Sanji then got behind Dark Samus and charged straight at her.

"COLLIER SHOOT!" Sanji thrusted his foot at Dark Samus' back so hard, she made a huge crack on the glass wall she crashed onto in front of her. Sanji took a few steps back, awaiting for Dark Samus to get back up again. Dark Samus then quickly got up and fired several missiles at Sanji, who kicked them all away. After kicking the last missile away, Sanji realized that Dark Samus was nowhere in sight.

"Sanji, be careful!" Samus said, "She turned invisible!"

"Invisible, huh? What good would that do?" Sanji asked while keeping a sharp eye for anything suspicious. Suddenly, a phazonic blast came out of nowhere, and headed straight towards Sanji, but he was able to dodge at time. Sanji then ran towards the area where the phazonic blast appeared from earlier, and thrusted his foot forward, but didn't hit anything. Missiles then appeared out of nowhere and went straight towards Sanji, who jumped high up in the air to avoid all of them. "GYEH!" Sanji cried as he got from something invisible from behind while in midair. Sanji groggily landed on his feet as he tried to recover his focus.

"If you think that you can defeat me like this, then think again!" Sanji yelled angrily as he turned around while swinging his leg, but didn't hit anything. He then quickly got to a handstand, and raised his heel quickly, hitting something invisible in the process. "Gotcha!" Sanji realized that he kicked Dark Samus, and lunged himself towards where he kicked her earlier, and managed to kick her again. Dark Samus then turned visible after receiving such a harsh kick from Sanji as she crash right into the glass wall behind her. Sanji then charged towards Dark Samus, who then started to shoot at him. Sanji evaded Dark Samus' shots as he then got close to her.

"POITRINE SHOT!" Sanji performed a powerful kick towards Dark Samus, who quickly evaded as Sanji made a humongous crack. Sanji quickly faced towards Dark Samus, only to get hit in the face by her arm cannon. The back of Sanji's head crashed onto the glass wall behind him, giving it a bigger crack as Dark Samus then grabbed him by his shirt collar while charging up her arm cannon. Dark Samus then fired a fully charged shot at Sanji, making him crash into the glass wall behind him and then falling limplessly on the floor as the glass wall behind him then shattered into pieces. "Eh..." Sanji groaned as Dark Samus then aimed at him while he was down.

"Sanji, what the hell do you think you are doing losing against her!?" Samus yelled angrily at Sanji, trying to motivate him, "Get up, and kick her ass already!"

Dark Samus got annoyed by hearing that, and turned around to aim at Samus. Before Dark Samus could fire at her, She felt a slight shiver behind her.

"You piece of trash... I thought I told you that I will not allow you to do that sort of thing again!"

Dark Samus quickly turned around, only to see Sanji hooking his foot around her head. "RECEPTION!" Sanji used that leg around Dark Samus' head, and smashed her face hard into the ground hard. Sanji then used his other leg to kick Dark Samus at the side of her head, sending her flying towards the other side of the room. Dark Samus groggily got up as Sanji was glaring at her. "Do not think that I am through with you just yet. I have more things in store for you!" Sanji yelled as he charged at Dark Samus again.

**Meanwhile...**

Chopper was in his Heavy point as he was helping Robin to get up after the terrifying battle with Gandrayda. "It's alright, Doctor-san. I can walk on my own." Robin said weakly.

"Don't say such things." Chopper said, "You got really hurt earlier, and I don't want to risk you getting hurt again."

Robin kindly smiled at him. Chopper blushed slightly as he then looked at Gandrayda, who was still unconscious. "She was really strong. Let's get out of here before she wakes up again." Chopper suggested.

"Hmm? Wait... something is happening to her." Robin said.

They looked at Gandrayda as something was coming out of her, something spiritual or holographic. It appeared to be some sort of human face, but the back of his head looks robotic, and their were wires out of his neck. The face then self-destructed into particles, never to be seen again.

"What... was that?" Chopper asked.

"It looked like a person, yet..." Robin said until she then shrugged it off. "Let's worry about this later. We still have an objective to do."

"Huh? Oh, right." Chopper said in realization as he then helped Robin towards the entrance where the Energy controller lies.

**Back with Sanji...**

Dark Samus shot multiple Phazon shots at Sanji, who was running horizontally while avoiding them. Sanji then jumped towards a regular wall, and then towards the ceiling, and then finally lunged towards Dark Samus. "JARRET!" Sanji kicked Dark Samus' shin, causing her to lose some of her balance. "CUISSEAU!" Sanji delivered a hard kick to Dark Samus' thigh, but Dark Samus still managed to stay standing. "TENDRON!" Sanji thrusted his foot at Dark Samus' neck, causing her to stagger back. Sanji then charged towards her while she was regaining her balance. "MOUTON SHOT!" Sanji does a powerful horizontal kick to Dark Samus' mid section.

Dark Samus growled in pain as he them wrapped her arm cannon around Sanji's attacking leg. She then used her regular arm and grabbed Sanji's face with it. She then slammed the back of his head into the ground hard, attempting to smash his skull in the process. Luckily, Sanji was still conscious as he then raised his foot and kicked Dark Samus at the back of her head, causing her to let go of Sanji. Sanji then shoved Dark Samus away with his other foot, and got back up to his feet to charge at her. "ESCALOPE!" Sanji leaped towards Dark Samus and intended to kick Dark Samus' forehead, but Dark Samus saved herself by creating a phazonic shield around her, knocking Sanji back.

Sanji tumbled backwards until he was able to get back up on his feet as he then Dark Samus leaped up towards the air, charging up her arm cannon longer than usual. Sanji's eyes widened as Dark Samus fired a super missile at him. Sanji leaped out of the missile's way, but couldn't avoid the explosion it caused afterwards. Sanji landed on his hands and knees as Dark Samus quickly got close to him, and grabbed him at the back of his shirt collar with her regular arm. She then threw Sanji up high in the air as she then started to fire multiple blasts at him. They all made impact on Sanji, creating a big dust screen that almost covered the whole ceiling.

Dark Samus believed she had won as she waited for Sanji's corpse to fall down. To her surprise, Sanji was still alive as he came flying out of the dust screen, heading right towards her. "EXTRA HACHE!" Sanji delivered a barrage of kicks towards every part of Dark Samus' body, staggering her back into the glass wall that was still intact. "BOUQUETIERE SHOT!" Sanji lands on his hands and underneath Dark Samus' chin. He then thrusted both feet at Dark Samus' chin, crashing her up towards the ceiling and then straight back down to the ground. Dark Samus groggily got up as Sanji jumped above her and intended to kick her, but Dark Samus created a Phazonic flamethrower at Sanji, knocking him back to the ground.

"AAAHHHH!!" Sanji cried in pain as the phazonic flame around him started to die down. Sanji panted heavily as Dark Samus then morphed into a ball with Phazonic energy around her, and rolled over Sanji, leaving her trail of Phazon over him. "GRRR!!" Sanji grunted as he then saw Dark Samus started to bounce towards the ceiling and then back to the ground again. She repeated this procedure as she was also getting closer to Sanji by the second. Sanji rolled sideways, avoiding Dark Samus as best as he could. Sanji then got back to his feet, and mustered most of his power into his right leg as Dark Samus was bouncing closer to him.

"TEKKA SHOOT!" Sanji caught Dark Samus with his right leg. He then did a handstand and started to spin around in circles, spinning Dark Samus as well. After spinning several times, Sanji lets Dark Samus loose, sending her flying right out of the temple and out of sight in just a manner of seconds. Sanji then fell on his back, panting heavily again as Samus was amazed at Sanji's strength.

"Incredible... to think that he could take Dark Samus down with sheer power alone." Samus said with an awe. "But.. why do I feel that this is not over yet?"

The room was quiet. You could only hear the sound of the wind whistling by the room through where some of the glass walls used to be. Suddenly, something broke the silence as Sanji and Samus could then hear the sound of some sort of comet heading their way. Sanji immediately turned around and sees phazonic comet heading towards him. Sanji tried to run away, but it crashed right into his back. "GUAH!" Sanji cried as he almost flew off the temple as he grabbed on to the ledge. He pulled himself up as he also saw the phazonic comet disappeared, revealing Dark Samus. You cant really tell, but it seems that Dark Samus was now really angry at Sanji.

"Tsk! You just cant seem to learn your lesson!" Sanji said as he got back inside the temple and got up on his feet. Dark Samus then fired multiple missiles simultaneously at Sanji, who zigzagged right past them instead of kicking them away. After Sanji evaded the last missile, he rolled right behind Dark Samus' back. "CUISSEAU SHOT!" Sanji kicked at the back of Dark Samus' kneecaps, forcing her on her knees. "LONGE!" Sanji kicked Dark Samus' back, causing her to tumble forward. Dark Samus then quickly dashed away before Sanji could kick her again. Dark Samus reappeared in the center of the room and charged up her arm cannon while Sanji charged towards her.

"COLLIER-" Just before Sanji could do anything to Dark Samus, she instantly stopped charging her arm cannon and quickly got right behind Sanji. Sanji tried to stop himself after running so fast as Dark Samus then fired a super missile. Luckily, Sanji slightly jumped and did a midair dodge, barely dodging Dark Samus' super missile as it flew right out of the temple. Sanji quickly got on his feet as Dark Samus was charging up more Phazon. "That move again...!" Sanji said as he then saw Dark Samus doing something different than attacking for once. All the phazon she gathered went directly to her arm cannon, but she wasn't going to use it against Sanji.

Instead, Dark Samus started to fire phazonic blasts all over the room, leaving huge chunks of phazon upon where the blasts hits on. Dark Samus concentrated her fire upon the walls, including where the one half of the glass walls used to be. Once she was finally done shooting everywhere. The only part of the wall that was left untouched was where Samus was leaning on. The change in the area does not please Sanji at all, since he is now at a disadvantage due to all the Phazon. "Pfft... you're kidding me..." Sanji mumbled as Dark Samus then laughed at him.

**Meanwhile...**

Rundas was completely unconscious as Zoro walked close to him, while Nami was sweating a bit. "This guy was tough." Zoro began to say, "I wonder why he attacked us..."

"Ugh, I dont care." Nami panted, "Let's just get out of here; this place is very hot. I cannot stand the heat around here."

Zoro didn't say anything. He then looked to his left to see the elevator platform that leads to the energy controller. "I think that thing is working now. Let's get on it."

"Good, I can't wait to get out of here." Nami said as they then went towards the platform. Nami then suddenly heard something behind her. She turned around and saw that something was coming out of Rundas. "Hey, Zoro. Look at this."

Zoro turned around and saw the same kind of spirit thing that came out of Gandrayda a while ago. It self-destructed into particles, leaving Zoro and Nami to wonder what just happened.

"Umm... okay? Let's pretend we didnt see that." Nami said oddly.

"Fine." Zoro shrugged as they then headed towards the Energy controller.

**Back with Sanji...**

Dark Samus was shooting at Sanji, who was doing his best to avoid her blasts, and also not trying to get too close to the phazon on the walls. Dark Samus fired a blast right underneath Sanji's feet, causing him to almost slip. He accidentally leaned his hand on the phazonic wall to prevent himself from falling down. "AAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Sanji cried as he held his hand in sheer pain.

"Don't touch that! You'll get hurt!" Samus yelled.

As Sanji was trying to ease the pain in his hand, Dark Samus took the chance to charge at him. As Dark Samus got close, Sanji quickly thrusted his feet at Dark Samus' arm, leaving her wide open for an attack. "DEUXIEME HACHE!" Sanji repeatedly thrusted his feet at Dark Samus' stomach area, staggering her back a bit. As Dark Samus was staggering back, Sanji quickly crouched behind her and did a sweeping kick at Dark Samus' legs, causing her to fall down. Sanji then lifted his right leg as high as he could, and slammed it down at Dark Samus, who blocked with her arm cannon. Dark Samus then shoved Sanji back, and fired a missile at him, which Sanji did backflip to avoid it.

Dark Samus then got up and started to fire more missiles at Sanji, who jumped up and waited until her missiles come closer. "JENGA SHOOT!" Sanji kicked at each missile one at a time, sending them all back to Dark Samus, who quickly got out of the way. Before Sanji could land on his feet, Dark Samus got underneath and created a phazonic flamethrower at Sanji, who barely dodged by arching his back in midair. Sanji then landed on his hands while drawing back his feet. "COTELETTE!" Sanji did a 360 degree spin, kicking Dark Samus' ribs hard. "SELLE!" Sanji quickly span the other way and kicked at Dark Samus' back, staggering her forward.

Sanji then quickly jumped up in the air as Dark Samus was turning towards him. "SANTEN DECOUPAGE!" Sanji performed three powerful roundhouse kicks with the first kick hitting Dark Samus' head, the second one hitting Dark Samus' chest, and the last one hitting her stomach, causing her to bend over. Sanji then landed right beneath Dark Samus' face as he was ready to jump again. "ANTI-MANNER KICK COURSE!" Sanji thrusted his foot upwards, kicking Dark Samus' face really hard. Dark Samus limplessly crashed right towards the other side of the room as Sanji landed on his feet, panting rather heavily. To his surprise, Dark Samus got right back up again.

"You just wont go down..." Sanji panted as Dark Samus also seemed a little exhausted. Sanji then charged right at her, which Dark Samus wanted as she then created a wall of Phazon in front of her, blocking Sanji's path. "Like that is going to stop me! SHISHINABE SHOT!" Sanji leaped up in the air, and kicked right through the wall of Phazon with ease. He landed on his knees after kicking through a hazardous element as he then noticed that Dark Samus was nowhere in sight. "What the...!?" Sanji looked behind his shoulder, and instantly got kicked in the face by Dark Samus. "Ugh!" Sanji tumbled backwards as Dark Samus quickly got behind him, and fired a small, but powerful Phazonic flare at Sanji, sending him flying to the other side of the room.

Dark Samus laughed as Sanji landed hard on the floor. "Damn it! If this keeps up, we're doomed!" Samus hissed. She then tried to move her legs, but was still injured from fighting Dark Samus earlier. She then tried to reach for her weapon, but it was kicked away by Dark Samus. "Eh!?" Samus looked up as Dark Samus looked down at her, aiming at her with her. Suddenly, a block of Phazon crashed to the side of Dark Samus' head, almost knocking her down. Dark Samus angrily looked at where that block of Phazon came from, and saw Sanji, with his leg raised diagonally. There was a little burn on Sanji's foot after kicking the block of Phazon, but he didn't care.

"How long do you intend to learn your lesson!?" Sanji yelled as he charged at Dark Samus again. Sanji swung his leg horizontally at Dark Samus, who ducked to avoid. Dark Samus then tried to fire at Sanji, but Sanji used his other leg to kick her arm cannon away. Sanji then landed on his hands and thrusted his feet at Dark Samus, who quickly got out of the way to avoid. Sanji quickly did a backflip and intended to land his feet on Dark Samus' face, but she ducked and aimed at Sanji's face while he was still in midair. Sanji quickly moved his head back to avoid Dark Samus' shot as he then placed his hands on Dark Samus' arm cannon.

Sanji then used the strength of his arms to swing his body horizontally and kick Dark Samus' head with both of his legs. As Sanji lets go of Dark Samus' arm cannon, Dark Samus quickly countered by swinging the back of her regular arm at the back of Sanji's neck. Sanji used his hands to stop himself from crashing to the floor as he then hooked both of his legs around Dark Samus head. "COLLIER HOOK!" Sanji swung himself horizontally while thrusting his legs forward, letting go of Dark Samus as her face crashed into the wall of Phazon. Dark Samus immediately got out of there, holding her face in sheer pain. Sanji was confused as he then saw Dark Samus' face was a little burned.

"So that's your weakness, huh?" Sanji said with a smirk. "The only way to kill a dragon is to use it's own flame against it."

Dark Samus glared at Sanji as he was rubbing his neck. "What is with that look of yours? You actually look a little more decent than before." Sanji said with a plain look. Dark Samus angrily charged at Sanji, who instantly got on his hands and quickly Dark Samus' arms and legs, leaving her chest wide open as Sanji quickly got on his feet. "The move I am about to use is the move that was supposed to be meant for you! I accidentally used this move against poor Samus, giving me such harsh sins. But I will now relinquish those sins by using this move ten times harder on you!" Sanji yelled as he quickly charged right towards Dark Samus.

"OEIL!" Sanji kicked Dark Samus' visor, "NEZ!" Sanji kicked another part of Dark Samus' visor, "JOUE!" Sanji kicked the side of Dark Samus' head, "BOUCHE!" Sanji kicked under Dark Samus' visor, "DENTA!" Sanji kicked at the same spot of Dark Samus face again, "MENTON!" Sanji kicked Dark Samus' chin. "I am not done yet! PARAGE SHOT!" Sanji angrily delivers a barrage of kicks at Dark Samus' face, not giving her a chance to react. The force of his kicks were forcing Dark Samus to get close the Phazonic wall behind her. Sanji then stopped kicking her as he prepared his final blow. "COLLIER SHOOT!" Sanji thrusted his foot at Dark Samus face with sheer force, knocking her into the Phazonic wall behind her.

Upon hitting the wall, it caused a humongous Phazonic current that went directly towards Dark Samus. Dark Samus growled with pain as the Phazon that were in the entire room shattered into pieces. The room no longer has any Phazonic walls, and most of glass walls were gone too. Sanji then took out a cigarette from his pocket.

"He did it..." Samus said. But then, something else was starting to happen. The particles of the shattered Phazon went right inside Dark Samus body, reviving her as her body deteriorated, revealing her organs, and a third eye on her forehead. She then raised her regular arm, revealing a fourth eye on the back of her hand.

"What... is this?" Sanji asked surprised. Dark Samus then quickly got behind Sanji, who barely saw her coming as she then whacked Sanji away with her arm cannon. Sanji almost went flying out of the temple, but Dark Samus quickly got in front of him and created a shield of Phazon, knocking Sanji the other way. As Sanji flew to the other side of the room, Dark Samus appeared above him and fired a Phazonic shot at Sanji's chest. "Guah..." Sanji fell hard on the floor as Dark Samus levitated next to him. Dark Samus then looked at Samus, who was shocked at what just happened.

"Sanji..." Samus said as Dark Samus went towards her. She then stopped as she then heard Sanji getting up. She looked behind her shoulder to see that Sanji was already up, panting weakly.

"This isn't over..." Sanji said bitterly as he then started to spin around around with one foot on the ground. Dark Samus looked at Sanji, curious on what he planned to do. Sanji stopped spinning as he then raised the foot he was spinning with, which was now blazing red. "DIABLE JAMBE!"

**Meanwhile...**

Back in Sanctuary Fortress, Franky pulled himself up a ledge near the hexagon door that leads to Energy controller. "Okay, Longnose. Come here." Franky said as he then helped Usopp up towards the floor he is on.

"Phew... how do these people walk through these places?" Usopp asked while panting lightly.

"Quit whining. We are almost there anyway. Now come on." Franky said as he then went through the hexagon door.

"Oh... wait for me!" Usopp said as he caught up with Franky.

Back down at the area where they fought Ghor, Ghor was still unconcious as the same spiritual thing that came out of Rundas and Gandrayda earlier started to come out of him. Once it did, it suddenly got grabbed by someone. That someone then crushed the spiritual thing with his own as he then looked at the door where Usopp and Franky went through.

"So... they are the pirates I hear so much about... heh heh heh."

**Back with Sanji...**

Sanji stood still with his right leg raised within a few inches from the ground as it was blazing hot. Dark Samus oddly looked at his foot, while the original Samus wondered the same thing

"His foot..." Samus began to say, "How is it on fire?"

Samus then glared at Dark Samus. "That Phazon of yours is really deadly, but their is one thing that is surpasses it. My passion! My passion burns more than your Phazon!"

Dark Samus then charged at Sanji, and fired a missile at him, but Sanji quickly avoided it, and got right in front of Dark Samus. "HIYYYYAAAAAAA!!!" Sanji thrusted his blazing foot towards Dark Samus' chest, causing sheer pain to Dark Samus. Dark Samus growled with pain as her chest was almost burning to crisp. Sanji then took a few steps backwards before charging at Dark Samus again. "PREMIER HACHE!" Sanji thrusted his blazing foot towards Dark Samus, but she barely avoided him as she got hit on her shoulder instead. Dark Samus growled in pain again while holding her shoulder as Sanji quickly landed on his feet, and turned around to charge at Dark Samus again.

Dark Samus angrily glared at Sanji as she then fired at the ground, creating three humongous pillars of Phazon in front of her. "FRIT ASSORTI!" Sanji delivered three kicks simultaneously at the three Phazonic pillars, destroying them instantly. Dark Samus staggered backwards due to that attack as Sanji went right through the flames he created, and went right towards Dark Samus. Dark Samus ducked under after Sanji's blazing kick, but couldn't avoid his regular foot as she kicked in the face, staggering her back into a wall. Sanji then jumped towards her while raising his blazing foot, intending to finish Dark Samus once and for all.

Dark Samus had other intentions as she then created a shield of Phazon that knocked Sanji back. Dark Samus then quickly repeated this process, knocking Sanji back multiple times so he wouldn't have the chance to counter. Sanji tried to jump off the ceiling to get some distance, but Dark Samus shot a Phazon blast on the ceiling, leaving a chunk of Phazon on it. Sanji quickly stopped himself from touching the ceiling as he lets himself fall down. His eyes widened as he then saw Dark Samus right above him with her arm cannon raised. Dark Samus swung her arm cannon down at Sanji, knocking him down to the ground hard.

"Sanji!" Samus yelled worryingly. Dark Samus got to the ground and saw that Sanji was no longer moving, which pleased her as she laughed victoriously. Her victory fanfare was short lived she then saw Sanji slowly getting up on his feet, with his leg still blazing red. Dark Samus could not take it anymore; she wanted to kill Sanji now. She levitated high up in the air as she was charging up a humongous amount of Phazon towards the tip of her arm cannon. Sanji saw this, and weakly got on his hands and started to spin around at a fast rate, with his blazing foot creating a sphere of fire around him. Dark Samus was gathering so much Phazon, it was now bigger than her.

"This can't be good..." Samus said as she covered her face with her arms. Dark Samus then finally fired a humongous Phazonic beam at Sanji while he was still spinning at a fast rate.

KAA AAB OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO MMM MMM MMM MMM MMMM MMM MMM MMM MMM MMM MMM MMMM!!!!

A furious explosion occurred when Dark Samus' beam collided with Sanji's fire sphere, but luckily, the room was still intact. After Dark Samus finished her attack, she squinted her eyes to see if she did kill Sanji. Her eyes widened as she then saw the sphere around Sanji was now blue instead of red. The sphere around Sanji disappeared as Sanji started to slow down his velocity, showing his blazing leg was now blue. Samus opened her eyes, and was surprised to see Sanji was still alive.

"What the!? His foot absorbed Dark Samus' Phazon!" Samus said surprised. Dark Samus was now, for the first time in this fic, shocked to see Sanji was still alive as he then leaped towards her. Dark Samus tried to attack him, but Sanji wrapped his left arm around Dark Samus' arm cannon. Sanji felt the pain from touching Dark Samus' Phazonic body, but ignored it as he then glared at Dark Samus.

"THIS IS WHERE YOU WILL FALL!!! PHAZON..." Sanji placed his Phazonic foot at the side of Dark Samus' head, which gave her sheer pain. "... SHOT!!!" Sanji lets go of Dark Samus' arm cannon and swung his Phazonic foot downward, kicking Dark Samus right through the glass floor. Dark Samus quivered in pain as once she landed on the area beneath the temple, she exploded into Phazon particles, never to be seen again. Sanji landed next to hole he made in the glass floor as the Phazon around his foot disappeared.

Samus was amazed as Sanji placed his hands in his pockets. "The dreaded Dragon... has been slayed."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Finally I get to fight him. I will finally show Ridley that it doesn't matter what kind of pirate you are. I will teach him not to insult my crew! Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 66: My new technique!, Luffy vs Ridley. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Sanji finally got his revenge. I hate to say this, but I kind of slacked off during this two week updateless period. I just felt like taking a little vacation, so don't expect any updates tomorrow, or anything like that. I will try to update around the weekend since I have exams this week. See ya!


	66. Metroid Pt 15

Hi! I am here to present you the Luffy vs Ridley battle. Be aware that at some part of the battle, their will be slight torture. Anyway, here is the battle of captains! Have fun!

* * *

Mr. Prince's honor restored. Sanji and Dark Samus fought a tremendous battle, with Samus viewing the entire thing. Despite fighting a hazardous creature, Sanji overcame Dark Samus, kicking her down towards her defeat, never to be seen again. Meanwhile, Luffy finally started to battle Ridley. These two have something to prove to eachother, but only one of them can do such thing. Will Luffy be able to defeat one of the deadliest captains out there?

Chapter 66: My new technique!, Luffy vs Ridley

"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly punches Ridley, who was receiving most of Luffy's blows, but weren't strong enough to make him stagger. Ridley got irritated and decided to flap his wings hard to blow Luffy back. Luffy almost fell off his feet as Ridley then went airborne, and flew towards him. Luffy saw him coming and quickly arched his back to barely avoid Ridley as he flew by. "GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy stretched both of his arms at Ridley and grabbed his tail, "... ROCKET!" Luffy sprung towards Ridley, but Ridley quickly turned around and backhanded Luffy at the side of his head. "UWAH!" Luffy cried as he went crashing back to the floor.

Ridley landed on the ground, and looked down at Luffy. "Is stretching your body all you can do?" Ridley asked, "Because if it is, you suck at it."

"I haven't even shown you what I can really do..." Luffy said while getting up on his feet.

"Heh!" Ridley laughed as he then started to breath out fire balls at Luffy. Luffy quickly rolled out of the way before he then charged at Ridley.

"GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI!" Luffy did a stretched horizontal kick at Ridley, who managed to catch it. Ridley then pulled in Luffy, and lowered his huge tail down at his body, almost crushing him through the ground. "Ah!" Luffy cried as Ridley raised his tail to lower it down at Luffy again. Luffy quickly rolled forward, rolling under Ridley's legs as he slammed his tail on the ground. Luffy then jumped on Ridley's back, and started to wrap his stretched arms around Ridley's neck, choking him in the process.

"Grr..!" Ridley grunted as he then used his tail to grab Luffy's neck, and try to kill him, but instead, he was actually stretching Luffy's neck back. "Let go of me!"

"No!" Luffy yelled back as he tried to break free of Ridley's tail. Luffy then nudged his head back, squeezing through Ridley's tail around his neck. "GOMU GOMU NO KANE!" Luffy managed to break free of Ridley's tail as his head went right in the back of Ridley's head, giving him a strong headbutt.

"GAH!" Ridley cried as he staggered forward. Luffy then jumped off of Ridley while his arms where still around Ridley's neck. As soon as Luffy landed on the ground, he flipped Ridley over his shoulder and into the ground.

Luffy then stretched his right foot upwards while Ridley was still on the ground. "GOMU GOMU NO-" before Luffy could lower his leg, Ridley quickly got on his claws and feet, and tackled Luffy in the air. Ridley then jumped up and slashed at Luffy's chest with his claws, leaving huge cuts on him. "AAHHH!" Luffy cried as Ridley then grabbed him, and lifted him up a few feet from the ground.

"Had enough yet, Sea pirate!?" Ridley asked. He then realized that Luffy was twisting his waist in circles before he placed his feet on the ground. Luffy then pulled his hands out of Ridley's grip and stretched them towards Ridley's tail.

"GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy spat on Ridley's eyes, causing him to let go of Luffy, "... KAZAGURUMA!" Luffy untwisted his waist, spinning Ridley in circles in the process. Ridley growled as he was able to place his feet on the ground while he was still getting span in circles. This slowed Luffy's momentum as Ridley then swung his tail in 180 degrees, swinging Luffy up in the air. Ridley then breathed out fire balls at Luffy, who try to destroy them using his fists, which only made them to explode. Luffy fell limplessly on the ground as Ridley then spreads his wings before dashing right towards Luffy again. Luffy quickly got rolled out of the way as he Ridley flew past him.

"GOMU GOMU NO SENSUIKAN!" Luffy stretched his arm under Ridley's chin, giving him a hard uppercut. At the same time, Luffy was stretching and twisting his other arm, and charged at Ridley while he was staggering back from the punch he received earlier. "GOMU GOMU NO RIFLE!" Luffy thrusted his stretched and twisted arm at Ridley's gut, but he somehow managed to stay on his feet. Ridley coughed up some blood as he angrily grabbed Luffy's arm while spreading his wings. He pulled Luffy towards himself at the same time he flew at him. Ridley then lets go of Luffy's arm, and gave Luffy a devastating clothesline as he flew by.

"Gyah!" Luffy cried in pain as he was spiraling up in the air. Luffy retaliated by stretching his arm, and grabbing Ridley's tail while in midair. "GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!" Luffy sprung towards Ridley's back, and crashed right into it, causing Ridley to lose control of himself. While Ridley tried to regain his flight composure, Luffy grabbed his shoulders from behind, and jumped off, stretching his arms, and twisting his torso vertically in the process. "GOMU GOMU NO MARUNOKO!" Luffy untwisted himself, spinning like a buzzsaw as he was heading straight back to Ridley, giving him a much more devastating headbutt then the one from earlier.

"Errrghh!!" Ridley grunted in pain as the force of Luffy's attack sends them crashing straight down to the ground, creating a big dust screen. Luffy got out of the dust screen as the dust screen was starting to clear. Once it did, it showed Ridley charging up his mouth with red energy. "INFERNAL BEAM!" Ridley shot out a plasma beam at Luffy, who jumped out of the way as Ridley clearly burned most of the ground in front of him.

"Whoa! That was close!" Luffy said in relief. Luffy then turned to Ridley, only to get smacked away by his tail. Luffy recovered as he landed on his feet and saw Ridley charging up for another beam attack again. "Oh no you don't!" Luffy yelled as he charged at Ridley while stretching both of his arms back. "GOMU GOMU NO BAZOO-"

"SPHERE OF DESTRUCTION!" Instead of shooting out a beam, he created a big sphere of fire from his mouth. Luffy stopped himself by thrusting his arms at the ground in front of him, creating a force that made Luffy on his back. The sphere of fire Ridley created went right over Luffy and into a mountain that was far behind him. It crashed onto it, creating a big explosion that was bigger than the mountain itself.

"WHAT THE!? I COULD HAVE DIED IF THAT HIT ME!" Luffy yelled in shock by the explosion. Luffy then turned around, and got caught by Ridley as he then flew high up in the air. "Hey! Put me down!"

"No problem!" Ridley replied as he threw Luffy down from a high altitude.

"Wahh!!" Luffy shouted as he was falling down. Ridley then breathed out fireballs down at Luffy, who wasnt going to give up as he stretched his arm past the fireballs, and grabbed Ridley's shoulder. He then pulled himself towards Ridley, going through his fireballs with ease. "GOMU GOMU NO KAMA!" Luffy delivered clothesline across Ridley's head with his regular as he then flew by. Ridley got angry and turned around to grab Luffy's leg. "Yahh!?" Ridley then pulled Luffy towards himself and wrapped his arms around his body as he started to fly towards another area.

**Meanwhile...**

Back at the Great temple, Sanji was still standing on the same spot after he defeated Dark Samus. He then collapsed on his knees, which made Samus worry.

"Sanji!" Samus said as she was able to get up and get to Sanji's side. "Sanji, are you okay!?"

"I am okay..." Sanji panted, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine now." Samus said, trying to sound nice. "What hell were you thinking? You could have died fighting Dark Samus."

"I couldn't let her hurt you..." Sanji said while looking down. "She was a monster who liked to hurt innocent people. It made me sick to my stomach looking at that creature. I had to get rid of her no matter what the cost..."

"Still..." Samus began to say, "That was very stupid of your part trying to help me. I could have taken her on my own." Samus then looked at Sanji gently, "But since you helped me anyway, I guess I have to show my gratitude."

Sanji got happy and puckered his lips in front of Samus, who simply pushed him back with her palm. "Th-Thanks for the help. I really couldnt have survived without you saving me." Samus said kindly as Sanji stopped trying to kiss her. Sanji looked up at the ceiling, feeling good about himself. Samus then got up, and looked outside. "But we can't relax yet. This planet is still in danger. It's not over until Ridley is defeated!"

**Back with Luffy...**

Ridley flew at great speeds, holding on to Luffy as well. "There is a good spot!" Ridley said as they were now above Agon wastes. He then threw Luffy downward, and tackled him right through a ceiling of a big hallway. They were now inside the big hall with a huge lens at the end of the wall.

Luffy groggily got up and panted as Ridley then breath out fireballs at him. Luffy runs past them and jumps above Ridley. "GOMU GOMU NO YARI!" Luffy thrusted both of his feet down at Ridley, who sidestepped to avoid. Luffy quickly pulled back his legs as Ridley almost bites them off. Luffy then stretched his right foot upward while going down to the ground.

"GOMU GOMU NO ONO!" Luffy lowered his stretched leg at the back of Ridley's head. Ridley growled with pain as he then jumped back to get some distance away from Luffy. Ridley then spreads his wings, and lunged towards Luffy, who jumped out of the way as Ridley crashed into the wall. "GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy thrusted his leg at Ridley, who knocked it out of the way with his arm, causing Luffy to almost lose his balance.

"FIRE BREATH!" Ridley breathed out a stream of fire as Luffy quickly turned around and jumped away from it's range. Luffy then saw a platform above him as he then stretched his arms towards it. After Ridley finished breathing out fire, he quickly lunged towards Luffy, who quickly pulled himself up on the platform as Ridley went past him. As Luffy got on the platform, he turned around and saw Ridley flying towards with his mouth wide open. Luffy jumped off the platform just in time as Ridley destroyed the small platform with his teeth. "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy thrusted his arm towards Ridley while in midair, and punched him across the jaw.

"Geh!" Ridley grunted as he then spat out a few pieces of the platform he destroyed earlier towards Luffy.

"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly punches all the pieces of the platform, knocking them all away. Before he can stop though, Ridley went right past his fists and tackled Luffy down. "AAHHH!!" Luffy cried as he crashed right into the ground. Luffy rolled right back into his feet as Ridley got into a higher altitude before charging down at Luffy again. "GOMU GOMU NO PACHINKO!" Luffy stretched his left arm to the other side of the hall and grabbed something. He did the same with his other arm as Ridley started to get closer. Luffy then slightly jumped with his feet facing in front of him as Ridley crashed into him, pushing his body back a bit.

"Ergh!?" Ridley suddenly then got pushed, and was flown back like a slingshot as he crashed into a wall behind him. Ridley groggily got up as Luffy was charging at him.

"GOMU GOMU NO BULLET!" Luffy stretched his arm way back, and punched Ridley in the gut at close-range.

"GOOAHH!!" Ridley cried in pain as Luffy didnt finish there.

"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly punched Ridley at all over his front body, not giving him a chance to recover. Ridley then yelled as he then grabbed Luffy and pinned him against the wall he was just leaning on. Ridley then opened his mouth and intended to bite Luffy's head off, but Luffy saved himself by moving his head the other the way. This process continued as Luffy was slowly breaking free of Ridley's grip. "HIIIYAAAA!!" Luffy spreads his arms and legs, breaking free of Ridley's grip. "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy thrusted his arm at Ridley, but Ridley moved out of the way to avoid. He then grabbed Luffy's stretched arm and threw him to the other side of the hall.

"TAIL THRUST!" Ridley extended the joints of his tail and thrusted it towards Luffy, who barely dodged. Luffy then grabbed his tail as Ridley then started to shake him off. Ridley swung his tail left and right, but Luffy just wouldnt let go. Ridley then swung his tail hard at one direction, causing Luffy to let go. Luffy flew right towards the big lens in the hall, but was able to land sofly on it as he grabbed on to the ledges of it. Luffy then jumped off the lens and went down towards Ridley. Luffy thrusted his legs at Ridley while spinning and twisting them. He grabbed Ridley, who tried as Luffy was heading to the ground.

"GOMU GOMU NO OZUCHI!" As soon as Luffy landed on his hands, he lifted Ridley up with his legs as they started to untwist themselves, spinning Ridley in the process. Luffy then brought Ridley over his body and slammed him on the ground with his legs.

"GYAAAHHH!!" Ridley cried in pain as Luffy lets go of him. Despite all that, Ridley still got up, with some blood coming out of his forehead. "You got very lucky... but now playtime is over!" Ridley yelled as he lunged towards Luffy while he was getting up. He grabbed Luffy and flew at a big altitude as he intended to crash Luffy through a ceiling again.

"Not again!" Luffy yelled as slipped through Ridley's grip and grabbed his tail. Luff then stretched his legs and wrapped them to a mechanism on the floor. Luffy then pulled on Ridley's tail, causing Ridley to stop flying up as the force of Luffy's strength pulled him all the way down to the floor. Ridley crashed on the floor so hard, he bounced off of it as Luffy quickly got under him. "GOMU GOMU NO KAZAN!" Luffy stretched his leg right up to Ridley's back, kicking him high up in the air. Luffy then used that leg to wrap it around Ridley's tail as it made him fly up to Ridley's level. "GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusted both of his palms at Ridley's gut.

"GOAH!!" Ridley cried as the force of Luffy's attack sended him flying towards the huge mechanic lens behind him. Once he crashed into it, a huge electrical current went through Ridley's entire body. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The lens then exploded as it blew Luffy back to the other side of the hall. Luffy sits up and sees if he got rid of Ridley as it was hard to tell through the dust screen created by the explosion.

Ridley was indeed still alive as he came flying out of the dust screen, and grabbed Luffy as they both flew out of the hole in the ceiling and into another place.

**Meanwhile...**

Chopper helped Robin walk inside the room where the energy controller is. "Hey, is that it?" Chopper asked while looking at a device in the middle of the room that looks exactly like the one in U-mos quarters.

"I suppose it is." Robin said as she tried to walk by herself. Chopper got close to her just in case she would fall down or something as Robin got closer to the device. "Now let's see..." Robin examined the device, trying to figure out how to reactivate it. "U-mos said that in order to reactivate the device, I need to push a button that is right... here!" Robin pushed a button on the device that made it turn on.

Chopper and Robin backed away as the energy controller shot a beam of light up to a mechanism above it. The mechanism then shot the light towards all the way back to the Great temple.

"It worked! We reactivated the device!" Chopper said excitedly.

Robin smiled as she looked at the beam of light. "It's all up to the others now."

**Back with Luffy...**

Luffy was punching Ridley with one arm as he was now flying above Torvus bog. "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy stretched his arm and punched across Ridley's jaw, causing him to crash down into the area. They were now in an area where there is a bridge in the middle, and a small pond, next to some higher platforms. There was also two rhino-like creatures there as they saw Luffy and Ridley getting up. They both charged at them, but Luffy and Ridley knocked them out with one punch. As soon as they were out of the way, Luffy and Ridley angrily glared at eachother and punched eachother, with their fists creating a strong force between them.

They both jumped back as Luffy then charged at Ridley. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly punches at Ridley, who flapped his wings to go high up in the air. Ridley then landed on his feet hard, creating a purple shockwave as Luffy almost fell into the pond. "Yah! That was close..." Luffy said in relief as he then saw Ridley charging at him. Ridley tried to grab Luffy, but Luffy quickly stretched his arms towards the bridge above him and pulled himself above Ridley. Luffy then placed his feet on Ridley's face, and pushed him away as Luffy swung his body back. Luffy then swung forward with his legs facing at Ridley, but Ridley ducked and grabbed Luffy with his claws.

Luffy was still holding on to the ledge of the bridge as Ridley tried to bite him. Luffy quickly used all his strength to pull himself back, bringing Ridley along with him as he flew right into the pond beneath it. Luffy got on the bridge and looked off the ledge to see Ridley was now wet. Ridley angrily firebreathed Luffy, who landed on his rear to avoid it. Luffy then ran to the other side of the bridge as Ridley flapped his wings to fly towards him. Luffy jumped off the bridge as Ridley crashed into a hexagon door. While in midair, Luffy stretched his arms to the ledge of the bridge and swung himself to the other side of the area he is in.

Luffy then climbed up some vines as Ridley was groggily getting out of the hexagon door. Luffy then swung on a vine and tackled Ridley out of the bridge and on the floor. Ridley backhanded Luffy off of him, and then got up to slash him with his claws, but Luffy rolled out of the way and got into a handstand. "GOMU GOMU NO YARI!" Luffy thrusted both of his legs at Ridley, who dodged and grabbed them. Ridley then threw Luffy over his shoulder and right into the pound.

"Ahhh!! Help me! I cant swim!" Luffy cried out as he was flapping his arms and legs in the water, but was sinking like a hammer.

"Huh? What is this?" Ridley asked as he then noticed that Luffy was now drowning. Luffy was now completely inside the water as he was starting to lose conciousness. His eyes then widened as he saw Ridley grabbing and pulling him out of the pond before throwing him to the other side of the area. "Do you honestly think that you can end your life that easily? Instead of drowning you in this pond, I'll make you drown in your own blood!"

"-cough-... I didn't try to end my life! I just cant swim!" Luffy yelled while getting up. Luffy then charged at Ridley, who quickly dodged him, and got behind him. Ridley then grabbed Luffy from behind and got on one of the round platforms that was in the middle of the pond.

"Let's have a little fun then!" Ridley yelled cruelly as he placed Luffy in the water harshly. Luffy almost lost consciousness as Ridley brought him back out. "You like that!? Come on!" Ridley yelled as he placed Luffy in the water again. He got out of the water again, and saw how Luffy was gasping for air. "Ha ha ha ha! This is fun! The only thing that is missing a little blood of yours!" Ridley looked around and saw a pillar supporting the bridge. "This will do! Let's see how many does hits from this pillar does it take to make you bleed from the head!" Ridley thrusted Luffy's face right into the pillar. He then did it four more times before looking at Luffy's face.

Luffy was barely conscious as some blood was coming out of his forehead. "Ha ha ha ha! Yes, your bleeding!" Ridley said cruelly. "Now let's turn this pond red!" Ridley was about to put Luffy back in the pond again, until Luffy angrily widened his eyes and slipped his arm right out of Ridley's grip. He then wiped some of his blood off of his face, and stretched his arm towards Ridley's eye.

"HIYAAAAA!!" Luffy used his nails to gauge Ridley's eye with.

"OWAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Ridley cried in pain as he let go of Luffy. Ridley quickly washed his eye out with the pond in front of him as Luffy was getting up. He glared at Ridley, who was in constant pain as he was trying to regain his vision. "Ahhh! Ergh! Guh... huh..." Ridley panted as the pain from his eye was now gone. He angrily behind his shoulder to see Luffy, who was glaring even angrier back at Ridley. "You will... PAY FOR THIS!!!" Ridley charged at Luffy, who had his right arm up.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Luffy yelled as he delivered a strong right hook across Ridley's jaw.

"Gah...!" Ridley cried as he fell hard on the floor. Luffy then kicked Ridley into the pond. He then jumped on the platform in the middle of the pond and grabbed Ridley. Luffy deliver several right hands across Ridley's head mercilessly until he bled. Once Ridley was now starting to bleed, Luffy grabbed him around the neck, and threw him right to support pillar of the bridge behind him. The pillar, and the bridge, fell on Ridley as Luffy looked on. As a big dust screen formed after the collapse of the bridge, Ridley came flying out of it, and grabbed Luffy as they flew out of the area.

**Meanwhile...**

Zoro and Nami entered the room where the energy controller is. "Is that it?" Zoro asked.

"Looks like it." Nami said. She then walked up to and pressed some buttons. She took a step back as the energy controller reactivated, shooting a beam of light towards the mechanism above it. The mechanism then shot the beam of light towards the Sky temple.

"That's it? Well that was easy." Zoro said.

"Speak for yourself." Nami sighed in exhaustion. "Now lets hope the others did their part as well."

**Back with Luffy...**

Ridley was now flying over Sanctuary Fortress as Luffy was once again, trying to break free from Ridley's grip. "GOMU GOMU NO FUUSEN!" Luffy inflated himself, breaking free of Ridley's grip. Luffy then deflated himself as he gave one strong at Ridley's face. Ridley and Luffy went falling down into a huge tower, with hole on top. They went falling in the hole as Ridley faced upwards and tried to stop himself from falling by using his claws and feet on the walls. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy took the chance to repeatedly punch Ridley, causing him to let go of the wall, and fall down even further. Ridley then flapped his wings and flew towards Luffy.

Ridley grabbed Luffy around the waist, but not his arms as they continued to fall down. Ridley took a deep breath, but Luffy stopped him by punching his face repeatedly. Ridley got irritated and backhanded Luffy in the face. Luffy countered by delivering a right fist across Ridley's head. Ridley then lifted his claw and lowered it down at Luffy, who stopped him by grabbing his hand. Luffy then realized that Ridley was about to do a firebreath at him, so Luffy used his strength to push Ridley's claw back, and punch Ridley in the mouth. Ridley lost his temper and threw Luffy further down in the hole as he then flew right down at him.

"It's almost a matter of time now!" Ridley yelled, "You're death is near!"

"That's what you think! GOMU GOMU NO SHOTGUN!" Luffy stretched his arm, and twanged it, causing it to move several directions as it was heading towards Ridley. Ridley got hit several times, and almost lost his flight composure, but was able to regain as he then flew past Luffy. Ridley turned around and placed his claws and feet on the walls to decrease his speed towards the ground as he started to charge up his beam from his mouth.

"INFERNAL BEAM!" Ridley fired out a big plasma beam at Luffy, who barely avoided it as he quickly got right in front of Ridley.

"GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy builds up his speed with a long series of quick punches as his arms turned red, "... CANNON!" Luffy thrusted both of his arms towards Ridley's gut, sending him falling all the way down to the ground below.

CRASH!!!

Ridley landed hard on the ground as Luffy inflated himself to soften his landing. Luffy then panted as he rested his arm on the something, which turned out to be a button. By pushing the button, the platform Luffy and Ridley are on slowly started to go up to the top. "Ergh..." Ridley groggily got up and quickly breath out a fireball at Luffy. Luffy got out of the way and charged at Ridley, only to get smacked away by the back of his claw. Luffy quickly landed on his feet as Ridley tried to bite him, but Luffy rolled out of the way, and grabbed his tail. Ridley quickly swung his tail towards a wall, but Luffy saved himself by letting go just in time.

Ridley then tried to bite Luffy again, but Luffy used his hands and feet to prevent from Ridley's jaws closing on him. "Ah..!" Luffy was getting overpowered by Ridley's jaws as he then quickly lets go, and jumps back to prevent getting eaten alive. Ridley then swung his tail at Luffy, who jumped sideways, and towards the edge of the platform. Ridley then dashed towards the middle of the platform as he extended the joints of his tail, and taking a deep breath at the same time.

"DEATH WHEEL!" Ridley lets out a firebreath while spinning slowly around in circles, spinning his extended tail as well. The only thing Luffy can do to avoid this attack is to jump up and down. Luffy then jumped right above Ridley while he was still performing his spinning attack.

"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly punches Ridley from above, slowing Ridley down little by little. Ridley got irritated and spreads his wings, blowing of Luffy above him. Luffy quickly regained his balance in midair and went towards him. "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy stretched his arm towards Ridley, but Ridley caught it. He then swung Luffy into the walls around him mercilessly. Luffy quickly placed his feet on the wall he was about to crash into and forcefully pulled his stretched his arm back, bringing along Ridley as well. As Ridley got close, Luffy jumped off the wall, and gave him a harsh kick across Ridley's face.

Ridley fell on the ground as Luffy then charged at him again. "GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy stretched his foot at Ridley, kicking him in the face. Ridley rolled backwards as Luffy then stretched his arm at him, and grabbed his neck. Luffy then pulled Ridley towards himself while swinging his other arm in circles. "GOMU GOMU NO SENSUIKAN!" Luffy uppercuts Ridley across his jaw, sending him flying up a couple of feet. Ridley then flapped his wings and flew out of the hole as the platform finally reached to the top of the tower. Luffy looked around angrily as he tried to see where Ridley went. Luffy turned around as Ridley quickly flew past him, almost knocking Luffy off the tower.

"Come back here and fight, you coward!" Luffy yelled as he saw Ridley turning around. Ridley then flew right towards the tower, shooting missiles from his shoulders. Luffy jumped out of the way as the missiles made a moderate explosion that almost blasted him off the tower. Ridley once again flew past the tower and was about to turn towards it once again as Luffy was prepared this time. Luffy climbed up to the tip of the tower as Ridley was coming at him at full speed. Luffy took a deep breath and jumped as Ridley flew right underneath him. Luffy then quickly pulled his arm at Ridley's tail, and grabbed it hard.

Ridley looked behind his shoulder to see Luffy hanging on his tail. "This kid won't give up!" Ridley yelled as he then flew, along with Luffy on his tail, to another direction.

**A couple of seconds later...**

Samus continued to look outside as Sanji was finally getting back on his feet. "Hey, what's that?" Sanji asked as he noticed some beams of light heading towards U-mos quarters above them.

"The Light of Aether... looks like your comrades have succeeded." Samus said.

In U-mos quarters, U-mos looked at the mechanism above his energy controller, and saw the two beam of lights going inside, making a big light. "Thank goodness..." U-mos said in relief.

Back with Sanji and Samus, Sanji noticed something flying in his view. "Something is coming this way!" Sanji said. Samus squinted her eyes, and recognized who it was.

"Ridley!" Samus said angrily as she then noticed somebody else that was crawling towards his back.

"Luffy!" Sanji said in shock.

Luffy and Ridley both crashed down to area beneath the sky temple, creating a big dust screen.

"We have to help him! Let's go!" Samus yelled as she ran to the hexagon door.

"Wait! Don't hurt yourself! I'll protect you!" Sanji yelled as he went after Samus.

Back in the area under the sky temple, Luffy and Ridley groggily got on their feet, panting heavily while glaring eachother.

"I don't get you..." Ridley panted, "Never in my life, I have met pathetic excuse for a pirate. A Sea pirate such as yourself always give up when the odds are against them. Yet, you just don't seem to do that! No matter how many times I made you bleed; bash your head; ram you through ceilings; you just don't have the brains to give up!"

"Your the one has no brains!" Luffy yelled angrily, "I don't care if I break every bone in my body! I will kick your ass!!"

"Stop dreaming!" Ridley yelled, "Your ambition is making me sick! I'd puke on your face if I have to!" Ridley then calmed down and stood straight while glaring down at Luffy. "I was planning to use this on Samus, but you left me with no choice!" Ridley raised his claws as his body started to glow a bit.

"What the!? What is that!?" Luffy asked as Ridley now has a Phazonic current around his body.

"Behold of the power of my Phazon Enhancement Device!!" Ridley yelled, "There is a special device installed in my body that allows me to use Phazon as my weapon. This enhances my capabilities and physical strength! I can even blow up that tower with one blast! Your chances of losing has now increased tenfold! You cannot defeat me now!!!"

"So what if you have that?" Luffy asked as he then smirked at Ridley. "I can still beat you!"

"Ha! Then prove it!" Ridley said as he now moves much faster than before as he was already behind Luffy. Luffy quickly rolled out of the way as Ridley penetrated his claws right through the center of the of the area floor. "Gah!" Ridley quickly pulled his claw out as he then noticed some crystalized Phazon underneath the ground. "Oh, that's right! There is still Phazon underneath this area. I better be careful..." Ridley said to himself. Luffy then jumped at Ridley from behind, but Ridley quicker as he moved fast and quickly reappeared behind Luffy. Luffy looked behind his shoulder, only to get whacked away by Ridley's tail.

"UGH!" Luffy cried in pain as he went spiraling towards the other side of the area. Before he could crash to the ground, Ridley appeared behind him again, and swung his tail downward at Luffy, making him crash hard on the floor. Ridley then grabbed Luffy and rammed his body on the floor and wall next to him before throwing him up high in the air. Ridley extended the joints of his tail as he flew towards Luffy, and thrusted it towards Luffy, who was able to barely dodge it as it went past him. Luffy then grabbed Ridley's tail, only to get burned by the Phazon around it, causing him to let go as he went falling down to the ground.

Ridley unextended the joints of his tail, and quickly lunged towards Luffy and swunged his claw at him. Luffy barely dodged his claw as he landed on the floor. "GOMU GOMU NO BULLET!" Luffy stretched his arm back, and punched Ridley in the gut at close-range. "DAAAAAAHHHHH!!! THAT HURT!" Luffy cried in pain as his fist was swollen after hitting Ridley. Ridley laughed as smacked away Luffy, who then crashed into a wall. Luffy groggily got out of the wall as Ridley was forming Phazonic orbs from his palms.

"DIE!!" Ridley yelled as he charged at Luffy and lowered his Phazonic orbs at him.

KAA AAB OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OMM MMM MMM MMM MMM MMM MMM MMM MMM MMM MM!!!!!!

The explosion took a huge part of the wall, including one of the big Luminoth statues. After the dust screen cleared, Luffy was not there. Ridley looked behind his shoulder to see Luffy standing there, looking at the destroyed statue.

"Huh... you did good evading that." Ridley said as he turned towards Luffy, "But I guess you now know what I am capable off. You should let me finish you off so you can prevent further embarrassment.

"You destroyed that statue... I liked that statue..." Luffy said as he then looked at Ridley. "You have gone too far this time. I will make you pay."

"Oh? How do plan on doing that? It's not like you have an ability that will strengthen you." Ridley said with a smirk.

"Actually, I do." Luffy stated, "But I am not going to use that." Ridley was confused on what he meant. "Ever since I have gone into this world, I saw things that were beyond my imagination; techniques that looked impossible to do normally; Strong men that turn out to be transexuals." Ridley looked at Luffy oddly after hearing that last part, "After seeing all the great things here, I have developed a new technique that will surely destroy you!"

Luffy then inflated his body much more than usual. He deflated the air out of his arms and legs as he deflated his body. He then wrapped his deflated arms and legs around himself and started to do other things that were rather odd to explain. Ridley's eyes widened in shock and hatred upon seeing what Luffy has now become.

"What the hell is this?" Ridley asked with a snarl.

Luffy was now some sort of ball, which was as big as Samus' morph ball. "BALL LUFFY!" Luffy exclaimed. He then tried to roll around, which led him to turn face-first into the floor. "Heeyyy, I cant breath! Somebody help me roll around or something!"

Ridley was now completely furious; he has never seen anything so stupid in his life. "Are you actually being serious here? Or are you just trying to piss me off!?!" Ridley dashed towards Luffy, and smacked him away. "Do you honestly expect that stupid form can hurt me!?" Ridley yelled as he saw Luffy was heading towards the wall. As soon as Luffy touched the wall, he bounced off of it so fast, he disappeared. "What!?" Ridley gasped as Luffy then crashed into Ridley before bouncing off. "AAHHHH!!" Ridley went flying right into the wall behind him, making a huge crack on it. Ridley blew away the dust screen with his wings as he still shocked at what just happened.

"How did-" Before Ridley could finish that sentence, Luffy crashed into him again, making him tumble across the floor. Ridley got on his knees as he quickly looked around himself. "How is he bouncing all over the place!? There is no possible way he could injure me without even making a crack on a wall he bounces off of!"

"It's really easy!" Luffy said as he then came into Ridley's view. He was slightly bouncing up and down in front of Ridley. "To bounce off a wall, I soften my body so can I bounce with great speed. To attack you, I harden my body so I can hit you with great force, much harder than probably any cannonball can do! When I bounced off of you, I quickly softened my body the instant I hit you so I can bounce off quickly! I learned this move by watching the powerful transexual do it! This mode will help me win!!"

"What kind of crap are you telling me now!?" Ridley asked, "The only thing you did was to make yourself look ridiculous!! Besides, it will take alot more than just two hits from that mode of yours to surpass mine!"

"I know! That is why I am going this mode's strongest attack! GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy softened his body as he bounced into a blur. "BOUNCE-O-RAMA!" Suddenly, Luffy started to bounce all over the place, much more quicker than what Bellamy used to do.

"He's too fast! I can't tell where he is coming from!" Ridley panicked while trying not to get hit, if that's possible. Ridley then got hit in the gut as Luffy bounced off of it. "GRR!" Before Ridley could stagger forward, he got hit in the back, then in the face, then in the kneecaps, then in the jaw. To put it simple, Ridley was repeatedly getting hit over his entire body.

"GAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH!!!!"

Luffy then bounced all the way up to the Great Temple. "GOMU GOMU NO COMET!!" Luffy bounced off underneath the Sky temple, and went right down at Ridley like a blazing comet. Ridley groggily looked up as he saw Luffy was about to make impact.

KAB OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO MMM MMM MMM MMM MMM MMM MMM MMM MMM MMM MMMM!!!!!

The impact not only made a big explosion, but it also turned the floor into one humongous pile of rubble. The impact also effected Luffy as he turned back to normal, panting heavily as he tried to get up. He sat up and saw Ridley, completely unconscious on his back as there were electric sparks coming out of his body. Luffy did his usual smile, now knowing that the world's threat is finished.

Or so he thought.

A part of a wall behind him bursted into pieces. Luffy looked behind his shoulder to see what is going on. He saw something coming out of the destroyed wall.

"Ugh!? The ugly chicken!" Luffy yelled in shock.

Emperor Ing came out of the wall, looking down at Luffy as he can barely move.

**Meanwhile...**

Usopp and Franky went through a hexagon door, and where now outside the Fortress they were in. The Energy controller they were looking for was right near a ledge.

"And there it is. Time to do what we came here to do." Franky said with a smirk.

"I am so relieved." Usopp said. "We can finally end this torture we had to go through."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get over here, and help me figure this thing out." Franky said as he walked over to the energy controller. "Now the bug bro said that you had to push one of these buttons, but I cant remember which one it was."

Usopp was about to help Franky, but he heard the door behind him open. He looked behind his shoulder to see who or what it was.

"Even as a shipwright, I still don't get these fancy thing-a-ma-jigs that other worlds have." Franky said while still observing the buttons on the energy controller. "Yo, Longnose. Come here, and help me out, will ya?"

There was no answer.

"Longnose? You listening to me?"

Still no answer.

"Hey, Longnose! I am talking to...!?"

Franky turned around to see Usopp, who was barely conscious has he was being held up a few feet by the neck by someone. That someone was MPNo.4, who looked disappointed under his brown robe.

"H-Help... me..." Usopp said before he passed out.

"Hmph! Such a weak resistance! I have squashed bugs that were tougher than you." MPNo.4 said.

"Oi! Who are you!?" Franky asked angrily as he aimed his wrist at MPNo.4 with his left arm. MPNo.4 dropped Usopp as he limplessly fell on the floor. He then looked at Franky as a big grin formed on his face.

"Ghaa ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Oh no! First Ridley, now the ugly chicken! What am I going to do? I can barely move my body now! Man, this day cannot get any worse! Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 67: Revelation!, Farewell ten foot bug-eye people. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Okay, the next chapter is definitely the LAST chapter for this arc that started since I don't know when. The next chapter will also reveal the identity of MPNo.4. Be sure not to miss it! See ya!


	67. Metroid Pt 16

Finally, this arc is coming to an end. Enjoy!

* * *

Captain vs Captain. Luffy and Ridley fought eachother with sheer intensity, fighting in what they believe in. Luffy turned out to be victorious by using his new ball mode against Ridley, taking him down instantly. Luffy's victory was short-lived however as Emperor Ing showed up at the scene. What will happen to our beloved Captain? And what will become of Aether?

Chapter 67: Revelation!, Goodbye ten foot bug-eye people

Luffy was surprised to see none other than Emperor Ing right after beating up Ridley. "Damn! I can barely move!" Luffy muttered as he tried to crawl away from Emperor Ing. He then realized he wasn't being chased. Luffy looked behind his shoulder, and see what was going on.

Emperor Ing also seemed to be quite injured as it can barely stand on it's legs. Nonetheless, Emperor Ing slowly limped towards Luffy, trying to get him. Luffy resumed trying to crawl away as Emperor Ing was getting closer by the second.

"Ahh... gotta get away!" Luffy muttered as he was losing consciousness.

Emperor Ing managed to get behind Luffy as it slowly raised it's pointy legs.

"VEAU SHOOT!" Sanji came out of nowhere and kicked Emperor Ing, sending it flying to the other side of the area. Sanji landed on his feet as he glared at Emperor Ing.

"Sanji!" Luffy said in shock as he was surprised to see Sanji. Samus was also with him as she was shocked to see Emperor Ing again.

"I thought I killed that thing! Why is it alive!?" Samus asked in shock.

"I remember this creature last night..." Sanji said bluntly, "I personally never introduced myself to him until now."

Emperor Ing struggled to get up, only to fall back down again.

"I dont remember this thing being weak. Did something happened to it?" Sanji asked.

"Not that I know of." Samus replied, "It probably got hurt by something around here. But..."

Before Samus could finish talking, Emperor Ing finally managed to get back up on it's pointy feet.

"Let's talk about this later. Oi, Luffy. You okay?" Sanji asked to Luffy.

"I can barely get up! I am too exhausted!" Luffy said while on the floor.

"Tsk... I guess I have to deal with this." Sanji said bluntly.

"No way! You are too injured from fighting Dark Samus earlier!" Samus said, "I'll deal with it. I know how to beat it."

"Don't be ridiculous! I cannot let a beautiful lady such as yourself to fight this hideous beast." Sanji said while still glaring at Emperor Ing. "Let I, Mr. Prince, be the slayer of this monstrosity!!" Sanji yelled courageously as he charged at Emperor Ing.

"You killed the mood again..." Samus said as a sweatdrop went down her forehead. While Sanji was fighting off Emperor Ing, Samus looked behind her shoulder to see that Ridley was already down and out. "So Ridley was defeated afterall... I underestimated you, Luffy."

"Hmm?" Luffy asked as he looked at Samus.

"Listen, about last night..." Samus began to say, "I apologize for what happened; I don't know what came over me. You were right about everything you said about me. Can you forgive me?"

Luffy looked at her plainly for a couple of seconds before he smiled at her. "Sure, no problem." Luffy said, "I am happy that you were able to understand. Maybe we now I can help you in your further missions from now on."

Samus smirked and looked back at Sanji fighting off Emperor Ing. "Don't be so full of yourself; it makes you look stupid. But I have to admit," Samus then looked back at Luffy, "I probably would have never been a better person if you wouldn't have shown me the light."

"Hee hee!" Luffy giggled as Samus smiled back.

"Take that!" Sanji yelled while kicking Emperor Ing. Samus looked backed at the battle that was going on as Sanji seems to be winning.

"Maybe I should help out." Samus said as she then took out her Plasma whip as Emperor Ing then backed away from Sanji. Emperor Ing was once again started to lose his footing as Sanji panted a bit.

"You are now done for!" Sanji said as he charged Emperor Ing. He then stopped as he noticed something behind Emperor Ing. Once Emperor Ing turned around, It got stabbed in it's core by some sort of... tail. "What!?"

"It cant be!" Samus said, also in shock.

Luffy slowly lifted his head, and looked at where Sanji and Samus were looking at. "Huh? Oh wow..."

Emperor Ing slowly fell dead on the ground as it then disintegrated into nothingness. The one who killed was none other than Ridley, who stood tall, but badly injured. Their were multiple wounds all over his body, with a little blood coming out of some them. His body was a little disfigured from all the blows it received. His eyes were half closed as he can barely stand on his own weight. He panted very heavily, looking at the sight in front of him.

"I told you already..." Ridley panted exhaustedly, "You cannot win, because you are a low class Sea pirate. You can.. -cough-... never surpass what I have done over the years. You, and your pathetic crew... will never achieve anything!!"

"This guy is still alive!?" Sanji yelled angrily, "I'll teach you not to mess with us!" Sanji yelled as he then lunged towards Ridley. Ridley simply whacked him away with the back of his hand. "Ah!" Sanji rolled across the floor in pain.

"Sanji!" Luffy yelled worryingly. Samus got angry as she then turned on her plasma whip.

"I had enough of your ways, Ridley!" Samus said angrily, "It's now time for you to know your place!"

"Place? Place!?" Ridley yelled angrily, "I am the most feared Space pirate that ever existed in this pathetic universe! It is my destiny to rule and destroy it all! My place is to do anything I want to any other inferior planet! Like this one for example; If I want to destroy this world that is filled with useless creatures, then I shall do just that! I will make them suffer for having no other purpose in life but to try and live peacefully! They are a disgrace to everything I stand for! That is why they must die!!"

Samus angrily glared at Ridley for what he is saying. "That is what you believe in! It is my job to stop monsters like you from spreading your hatred to innocent creatures!"

"Innocent!? I destroyed the meaning of that word a long time ago!" Ridley yelled, "But I don't expect you to believe that! Why don't you just come over here, and try to prove me wrong?"

Samus got her whip, and was about to attack Ridley until Luffy grabbed her shoulder by stretching towards it. Samus turned around as Luffy was getting up.

"My fight with him isn't over yet... don't interfere." Luffy said bluntly. Samus was about to say something, but she nodded instead as she backed away. Luffy then walked in front of Ridley.

"You again!? How many times do I have to tell you!?" Ridley asked, "You cannot-"

"Can you just shut your big mouth for once?" Luffy said rudely, "You and I know both know who already won this battle. There is no point for you to talk anymore."

"Huh!? You got alot of nerve talking to your superior like that!" Ridley said angrily.

"You are not my superior! I have already proved that by kicking your ass earlier!" Luffy yelled, which angered Ridley. "The truth is that you are in denial. You are so used to losing against the transexual that you let out your anger on me and my crew by telling us a bunch of garbage you believe in. Once I proved you wrong, you intended to cover up your loss by saying all this ruling and destroying stuff, since this was your first time experiencing a defeat from a low class Sea pirate such as myself. Isn't that right?"

Ridley was now completely angry at Luffy, much more angry then he was at Samus beating him. "You think you know everything!? I will show you that I am right!" Ridley then flapped his wings and flew up high in the air. "I have yet to show you my strongest attack yet! I will you use my Phazon beam to destroy you all! Wait, I have a better idea! Why don't I give you a demonstration by this temple above me!!"

"What!? Dont you dare!" Luffy yelled.

"Try and make me stop, Sea pirate!" Ridley yelled as he then looked up at the temple. He then started to gather phazonic energy in his mouth as he was charging up to fire his deadliest beam.

"He is too far to hit from here!" Samus yelled frustratingly.

"I'll stop him!" Luffy yelled as he looked at the destroyed ground. He then spreads his arms and grabbed the center of the floor. He then started to pull the chunk of the floor off the ground. Once he managed to slightly move it up, Sanji was regaining conscious. "Sanji! I need you to get me up there!"

"Huh...? What?" Sanji said in confusion as he then saw Ridley in the air. "I get it! I'm coming!" Sanji dashed towards Luffy as he slightly jumped up in the air while still holding the chunk of the floor. "ARMY DE L'AIR..." Luffy got on Sanji's leg, "GOMU SHOT!" Sanji used all his strength to kick upward, sending Luffy flying upward toward Ridley. The chunk of the floor he was holding onto also went along with him as it knocked Sanji off of his feet. Luffy quickly flew right above Ridley, who was finished charging his beam up.

"You fool! You will die along with that temple!" Ridley yelled but Luffy ignored him as he tried to pull the chunk of floor he was holding on to behind him. "Fine, then! PHAZON BEAM!" Ridley fired a big phazonic beam from his mouth towards Luffy.

"HIII IIII YAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA!!!" Luffy threw the chunk of the floor towards Ridley, who was very surprised to see what was underneath it.

"PHAZON!?" Ridley thought as their was an enormous amount of crystalized Phazon underneath the chunk of the floor Luffy threw at him. The Phazon simply absorbed the beam Ridley was shooting out as it then crashed into him.

"AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HHH HH!!!!!"

Ridley limplessly fell right into a Luminoth statue. He could no longer move as the statue he crashed into shook a bit. The head then fell off of it's place as it went right down towards Ridley, who raised his arms in shock.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

CRASH!!!

Luffy, who started to fall down, took a deep breath as he was about to shout, "ARE YOU CONVINCED NOW!?!? YOU LOST!!!!

**Meanwhile...**

Franky kept aiming at MPNo.4, not letting his eyes off of him. "Who the hell do you think you are, bro!?" Franky asked.

"Ghaa ha ha ha! Do not be so angry. He is still alive." MPNo.4 said, "I merely knocked him out. I wanted to see how really strong you pirates, but I suppose I fought the weak one." MPNo. 4 then crossed his arms against his chest, "I'm impressed that you were able to take down one of the Bounty Hunters I helped that Space pirate fool to manipulate with my viruses. Such a shame though; I can sense that my viruses were disposed of. Those three should be back to their normal selves unfortunately, but it's not like I lost anything important. Heh heh!

"Bounty hunters. The one Samus were talking about?" Franky said a little surprised, "Just who are you!? Are you some kind of stalker, bro!? Cuz if you are, I'll knock your head off!"

"Oh, I am not really a stalker. This is actually my first time seeing you pirates in person." MPNo.4 said, "Although, you don't exactly look all that powerful. I guess Dimentio exaggerated when he described you and your crewmates."

"Dimentio?" Franky asked. His eyes then widened as he remembered the happy jester back in the pokemon world. "Wait a second! Are you working for that stupid happy clown!"

"Do not refer to me like I am his underling!" MPNo.4 said angrily. "He is merely a partner of mine. We may have different ambitions, but our goal right now is the same! For we must gather many dark-hearted rulers so we can rule the new world with ease!"

"What new world!? What is so good about that world that any other world doesn't have?" Franky asked.

"It is not my place for me to tell." MPNo.4 said, "I'll let you figure it out by yourself; that is, if you can survive till that time arrives."

"Oh? You threatening me, huh?" Franky said as he then removed his the skin from his right hand. "Well, bro; let's see how you are going to act after I break all your teeth!"

"Ghaa ha ha ha! I would like to see that!" MPNo.4 said with a smirk.

"I bet you do! STRONG HAMMER!" Franky punched MPNo.4 with his steel fist, but it didn't hurt him one bit. "Gaahh!!" Franky instead was the one that felt pain after hitting MPNo. 4. "What are you made of!?"

He didn't get as his answer as he fell on his back, avoiding MPNo.4 laser sword. "What is that!? A laser sword!?"

"You are no different from the long nose one." MPNo.4 said while pointing his laser at Franky's face. "I am now starting to wonder how you pirates managed to get this far."

"FRESH FIRE!" Due to Franky having no Cola power, he breathed out just a little bit of fire, which touched MPNo.4's robe.

"Gah!" MPNo.4 cried in shock as his robe caught on fire.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Who is laughing now, huh? Ha ha ha ha-what the!?" Franky said as MPNo.4 simply stood where he was, letting his robe burn into crisp.

"You seem rather surprised." MPNo.4 said, "I guess it is about time to tell you who I am." MPNo.4 said as he removed his blazing robe off of him.

"Wh-Wha!?" Franky said in shock.

MPNo.4 is a bulky, humanoid robot. He has a green armor-plated chest, brown robotic legs, a black waist and blue forearms, white and red-striped hands, spikes around his wrists and kneecaps. The only thing that looks human is his head; he is bald, has purple scars over his pupiless blue eyes, and a red crystal-like sphere on his forehead.

"My name is Sigma; the former leader of the Mavericks!" MPNo.4 now known as Sigma said proudly. Franky stared at him as Sigma then looked down at him. "I am one of the future rulers of the new world! You should feel honored by my presence!"

"BEANS LEFT!" Franky aimed at Sigma with his left hand, but the bullets simply fell out of their holes. "Damn it!"

Sigma kicked Franky while he was down, making him roll next to the energy controller. "It seems that you are not completely human. Are you some sort of cyborg by any chance?

Franky looked at the ground, not responding to Sigma.

"So you are." Sigma said with a smirk, "How interesting. I never thought that a cyborg would be a part of a primitive pirate crew. Such a shame that you turned out to be useless."

"Grr.." Franky muttered.

"But I guess it was to be expected; humans are quite pathetic beings." Sigma said, "They built us so we can serve them; and then some time later, they treated us like their equals. How foolish to think that they can treat us like their equal; I knew from the beginning that they acted kind to us so that we don't revolt against them. Unfortunately, nobody else of my kind knew this but me, that is why I intended to conquer all of those who opposed me! But... they interfered... and I was..."

"Eh!" Franky shouted as he pushed a button on the energy controller next to him. Sigma looked at the controller as it let out a light beam towards the mechanism above it. The mechanism then shot the beam towards the Great temple. "You talk too much, Tinheaded bro. Instead of telling me your pathetic past, why don't you just do me a favor, and try to get another robe? Your face doesn't look as ugly with it on."

Sigma grabbed Franky's face, and slammed the back of his head on the ground. "Grr!!" Franky muttered as Sigma looked down at him.

"You are quite the pathetic one yourself; being someone your not." Sigma said with a frown, "Having some functions of a robot does not make you less of a human, and that was not a compliment. You may look strong on the outside, but we all know that you have no purpose in life!"

Franky opened his eyes angrily, glaring at Sigma as he smirked. Sigma then looked up at the sky with a frown. "It looks I have wasted my time here. Ridley, that fool! If he would have accepted to become one of the new rulers, then this world would have already been his." Sigma then looked back at Franky. "I will spare you and your weak comrade's life. Be grateful, for this a rare occasion that I am mercifully. Till we meet again, cyborg! Ghaa ha ha ha ha ha!"

Sigma laughed as he then left Franky's sight. Franky didn't get up as he was too angry to do so. "Tsk! Damn!" Franky said angrily.

**30 minutes later...**

"Robin-chwan! Are you okay!?"

All the Strawhat crewmembers regrouped back to the Sky temple, with most of them being happy for defending Aether. Sanji obviously noticed that Robin was injured so he sobbed in front of her.

"Who did this to you!? Who was the dirt bag that did this to you!?" Sanji asked, "I swear, If I find him, I'll..."

"It is alright, Cook-san. Chopper and I already handled the attacker." Robin said kindly. Sanji then calmed down a bit and happily went towards Nami.

"Nami-swan! Welcome back! I missed you so much! Did you missed me?" Sanji asked happily.

"Are you back to your old self again? You looked better being emo." Zoro said, which made Sanji glare at him. Chopper then noticed Usopp unconscious.

"Wahh!? What happened to Usopp!?" Chopper asked worryingly.

"Long story. I don't want to talk about it right now." Franky said grumpily as he placed Usopp on the ground gently. Chopper started to heal him right away as Nami noticed somebody was missing.

"Hey, where is Samus?" Nami asked. Sanji then felt slightly depressed upon hearing that question.

"She said that she had some stuff to do, so she left." Sanji said sadly.

"Just like that!? Man, she has alot of nerve. Who does she think she is just leaving without saying goodbye to us? Haven't she learned anything from last night?" Nami asked angrily.

"It's okay." Luffy said with a smile. "She has her own stuff to do, and we have ours."

"Hey, Luffy. What happened to Ridley?" Zoro asked.

"Dont worry! I kicked his ass! He won't be talking bad about us again." Luffy said while giving Zoro the peace sign.

"Then where is he?" Zoro asked.

"His men showed up and got him out of here. We tried to stop them, but Samus-swan said it was pointless. She said that Ridley would get revived either way."

"What!? So that means we will see Ridley again!?" Chopper asked nervously.

"I doubt that. Samus-swan said that it will take a while for him to revive again. And once he does, Samus-swan will be there to get him again. Just like the it's suppose to be!" Sanji said while clenching his fist.

Suddenly, the hexagon door leading to U-mos' quarters opened as U-mos came inside, along with other Luminoth. Luffy smiled as U-mos raised his hands. "I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for us." U-mos said gratefully, "Not only you brought back the Light of Aether back to us, but you also defended our world from destruction. We are eternally grateful for you actions." U-mos said as he and his species bowed down to the Strawhat crew. Luffy was so happy, he bowed down to the Luminoth, only to get pulled back on his feet by Nami afterwards.

"You guys don't have to thank us. Instead, how about you give us all your valuable items as a token of our hard work?" Nami said while rubbing her hands with glee.

"Hey, I just remembered. What about the Mystery heart? You can thank us by giving us that instead." Luffy said with a smile as Nami then glared at him.

"Ah, yes. I have almost forgotten about that. Please follow me." U-mos said as he then got up and lead the Strawhat crew to his quarters, except for Chopper, who was still tending to Usopp's wounds.

Once they arrived at U-mos quarters, U-mos approached his Energy controller, and pressed some buttons on it. He stood back as the energy controller started to shake. The others looked in awe as the Energy controller started to open, letting out a bright yellow light. Once the light faded, it revealed the 5th Mystery heart. The heart was yellow, and has a circle with a thunderbolt in it's front and back.

"Take it. It is now yours." U-mos said happily as LUffy walked up to the 5th Mystery heart and grabbed it.

"Hee hee hee... Yosh! We have found our 5th Mystery heart!"

**Meanwhile...**

Back at the unknown world, Dimentio, along with the other five Mystery people, were sitting around the round table, while Yojimbo was leaning on a wall with his arms crossed.

"Are you certain of this, Sigma?" MPNo. 1 asked as he was communicating with Sigma with a communicator.

"Of course, I am. These pirates were nothing compared to me." Sigma said through the communicator.

"You only mentioned two of them. What about the others?" MPNo. 1 asked.

"I did not wanted to waste my time testing the other crewmembers. They look pathetic as those two I mentioned." Sigma said, "The only one that seems to be a threat is that Captain of theirs. They managed to defeat Ridley."

"How disappointing..." MPNo. 3 said.

"Alright, Sigma. Report back here. We have other issues to attend to." MPNo. 1 said.

"Understood..." Sigma replied as MPNo. 1 turned off the communicator.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! This is just simply amusing. Whoever thought that they actually defeat one of the most deadliest creatures in that universe. I certainly would have not. Ah ha ha ha ha!" Dimentio laughed.

"Bah... if he was so deadly, then how come he never gets away with anything? He couldn't even kill a fly without hurting himself." MPNo. 6 said while looking at his sharp knife.

"I wonder... do these pirates have something more than brute strength? Perhaps I need to research this even further..." MPNo. 5 said while rubbing his chin.

"You don't have to research for something so obvious." MPNo. 3 said.

"Oh? Do you know the answer?" MPNo. 5 asked.

"They won because Ridley is merely a joke." MPNo. 3 said while getting up, "He may be one of the deadliest creatures out there, but his arrogance is the only thing that stops from becoming truly strong. It is precisely why that he always loses against Samus; he is a terrible leader. Only strong people such as he should follow people that are truly worthy to be a leader, like me for example."

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Such big words for someone who lost against two kung-fu masters, who do seem quite arrogant to be leaders themselves. Oh how the big great leader has fallen." Dimentio said as he laughed afterwards.

"Grr... How about I teach you some manners!?" MPNo. 3 asked angrily as Dimentio just stared at him.

"That is enough!" MPNo. 1 said, "May I remind you two that we are in the same side. We cannot afford to lose any of you, since we need many rulers to fully give order to the precious new world out there. Now sit down, ???."

MPNo. 3 glared at Dimentio, who simply just smiled back. He then sat down angrily, dropping his topic for now.

"By the way, where is ??? (MPNo. 2)?" MPNo. 3 asked.

"He just left to his assigned world. He will negotiate with a new client." MPNo. 1 said.

"With his attitude, he is never going to get anyone to work with us." MPNo. 6 said.

"His client has a similar attitude he has. There might be a slight chance that he will convince this client to become one of the rulers for the new world." MPNo. 1 said.

"Speaking of the new world, we never gave it a name." Dimentio said, "Why don't we give it a name? The 'new world' is starting to sound a little dull."

"The new world already has a name." MPNo. 1 said as he got up. The rest were curious on what he was going to say next. "Since the beginning of time, people have feared the darkness. No matter what they do, they can never get away from it. This new world is perfect; spreading the darkness to all, giving fear to all, and reviving those of the darkness itself. The new world is known as... Obscurum."

**Meanwhile...**

We are now in some sort of a race circuit, with multiple F-Zero vehicles getting ready for a race. Yes, we are back in the F-Zero world as today is the day when the Grand Prix racing tournament will soon begin.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the long awaited Grand Prix tournament, where our best racers will race against eachother to win the grand prize!" The announcer said excitedly as the crowd cheered. "Only one of them can win, though; so they have to be at their very best if they want to become the greatest of them all!!"

The crowd were extremely excited as they were anxious to see the race begin, with hovering cameras broadcasting the event to all of those who are big fans of F-Zero races.

Suddenly, a small portal appeared in the race track as Bowser came falling out of it, and crashed on the track. "Owww!!" Bowser cried angrily as he was getting up. "Damn, Beedrills! The nerve of them of attacking me just for fun! That's supposed to be my thing!" Bowser then looked around, noticing that he was on a race track. "Great... now where am I?"

"Attention, racing fans! The Grand Prix race will begin in just a moment! But first, let me introduce to you... the F-Zero racers!" The announcer said excitedly as a holographic screens appeared around the race track, showing the proflie pics of the participating. "First off, we have the high-flying medico- Dr. Stewart!"

The crowd cheered as Dr. Stewart, who was next to his vehicle, was waving to the crowd.

"The hit man who flies at a speed of sound- Pico!"

The crowd cheered even more as a humanoid turtle gets behind his steering wheel.

"The Cyborg returns- Mighty Gazelle!"

The crowd cheered as a strong looking robot was waving to the crowd while he was on his vehicle.

"The Japanese warrior- Samurai Goroh!"

Instead of cheering, the crowd was booing at Samurai Goroh.

"Huh!? How dare you!?" Goroh yelled angrily to the crowd as he then got behind his steering wheel. The announcer kept on announcing more participating racers as Bowser now where understood where he was.

"So I am now at Mute City, huh? Grr! It will take me forever to find Strawhat here!" Bowser muttered angrily.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen! It is time to introduce to you, one of the toughest bounty hunters of all time, the king of F-Zero racing, not to mention one of the greatest champions to have ever existed; please welcome- CAPTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN FAAAAAAAAAAAALCONNNNNNNNNN!!!!"

The crowd went absolutely nuts as Captain Falcon drove behind his starting point in a cool fashion. The fangirls screamed excitedly as Captain Falcon got out of his vehicle's cockpit, and waved to the crowd as he stood up.

"Falcon, you are the best!" Shouted one of his fans.

"Marry me, Falcon!"

"Nobody can beat Captain Falcon!"

"You better be in Brawl, man!!"

Captain Falcon continued to wave at the crowd until he noticed Bowser on the race track. "Well, what a surprise!" Captain Falcon said as he then got out of his vehicle and approached Bowser. "Why Bowser, I never thought I'd see you here. How are you?"

"Bleh..." Bowser replied unexcitedly.

"Ha ha ha! You were always quite the funny one." Captain Falcon said, "What brings you here in Mute City?"

"I really doubt that you care, but since you are asking, have you seen a stupid kid wearing a Straw hat around here?" Bowser asked.

"Luffy? Oh, of course I have seen him. He was just here." Captain Falcon replied.

"What!? Where is he now!?" Bowser asked.

"He and his crew left to another world." Captain Falcon said as Bowser stomped on the ground angrily. "Too bad that he and his crew couldn't stay to watch the Grand Prix; I am sure he would have liked it."

"Arrgh!! Every time I go to another world, he goes to another world! This is so stupid! It's like somebody out there is doing this so they can laugh at my expense! Well, let me tell you something!! This is not funny!!" Bowser yelled angrily to the sky as if he was referring to somebody. Could it be me? Nah...

"Hey, Bowser. Are you going to stay for the race? It will be spectacular." Captain Falcon said.

"No, I don't want to see your stupid kiddy race! Get lost already, Douglas!" Bowser said angrily.

"I don't know who you are talking about, but I guess I should leave you to your duties then." Captain Falcon said as he then turned around. "Good luck on finding Luffy. If you do see him, say 'hi' for me."

"Whatever..." Bowser muttered as Captain Falcon returned to his vehicle, the Blue Falcon. "Now let's see here." Bowser pulled out his remote, which was still broken. "There has to be some way to fix this contraption."

"We are now ready to begin our event!" Said the announcer. "Big turtle on the track, get out of there, or you are going to get run over!"

"Oh! I gotta move out of the way first." Bowser said as he started to get out of the race track. But as soon as he took one step forward, he stepped on a banana peel that appeared out of nowhere, causing him to slip and fall on his back. "Gah! Man that's old. Nrggh!" Bowser tried to get up, but the spikes on his back were stuck to the track. "Ah! I cant get out of here! Somebody help me up!"

"Racers, start your engines!" The announcer said as the racers were turning on their vehicles.

"Hey, wait a second! I am still stuck here!"

"3.."

"Yo! Are you deaf!? I am still on the track!"

"2.."

"Stop counting!"

"1..."

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!"

"GO!!!"

All the vehicles boosters ignited, giving them full speed as they went towards Bowser. "GAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Bowser shouted in fear as most of the vehicles then crashed into him, while other racers like Captain Falcon, still went on.

"Hm? I thought I heard... oh, nevermind." Captain Falcon shrugged as I was now in the lead. Bowser suddenly came out of the pile of vehicles, heavily injured as he was about to collapse.

"Ohh..." Bowser groaned as he fell forward. The remote he has then created a portal on the ground as Bowser fell right through it before it disappeared.

**Back in Aether...**

The Strawhat crew were near the platform that will lead off the temple as they were saying their goodbyes to the U-mos, and the rest of the Luminoth.

"Hey, how about you join my crew?" Luffy asked to U-mos, "We could have great adventures together."

"I would love to join the saviors of Aether in their quest for adventure, but my place is with my people." U-mos said as Luffy then hugged his knees as he started to cry.

"How pathetic..." Nami muttered.

"You don't have to be sad, Luffy. You can keep the light crystals I gave you last night to remember us by." U-mos said. Nami then hugged U-mos' legs as well.

"We are going to miss you! Waaahh!" Nami cried as Zoro just gave a pathetic look to Nami. Chopper was also sad, while Franky was holding the unconscious Usopp on his shoulders.

"We have learned various things about your culture. Thank you for sharing it with us." Robin said kindly.

"It was no problem at all, Miss Robin. I do hope that we do meet again sometime." U-mos replied kindly as well.

"Alright, let's get going." Zoro said as he got on the platform. "Luffy, Nami, let him go."

Luffy and Nami sadly lets go of U-mos' legs as they and the rest of the crew got on the platform. "We will never forget you! Goodbye, ten foot bug-eye people!" Luffy said in tears as the platform then took them down.

"They will never be forgotten. They will always be remembered as the ones who saved Aether." U-mos said happily.

"Yeah... but still, those humans are the oddest ones yet." Said a Luminoth as U-mos chuckled.

Back at the platform, Sanji was feeling rather depressed again. "What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" Zoro asked.

"I wanted to say goodbye to Samus-swan." Sanji said sadly. The platform then got to the shore as the Strawhat crew got off and headed towards their ship.

"Why do you care about her anyway?" Nami asked rudely, "She is the one who left us. She should rot for all I care."

"How nice of you."

Everyone got shocked as they then rushed on the ship. They then Samus with her armor as her ship was hovering behind her.

"SAMUS-SWAN! YOU CAME BACK!" Sanji yelled happily as he was tapdancing with joy.

"What was that about I should rot?" Samus asked as Nami got frightened.

"Uh, well, I was referring to another Samus. Heh heh." Nami laughed weakly.

"I know. I was just teasing... for once in my life." Samus said as she then walked up to the crew.

"Have you came to say goodbye?" Luffy asked.

"Actually, I came to tell you that the bounty hunters you guys encountered are back to normal. They are a little dazed out after the beating you gave them, but they'll be alright. Thanks for bringing them back." The crew smiled as Samus continued, "Oh, I also informed some people that you would be probably visiting their world soon." Samus said, "They used to be Smash competitors, you know?" This delighted Luffy and Chopper.

"Really!? That's awesome! Thanks for telling them that!" Luffy said excitedly.

"No problem. It was the least I can do to help you guys out after you did the same thing for me." Samus said as she then gave out a smile. "I hope you guys do get what your looking for. You guys are the least despised pirate I have ever met."

"Was that suppose to be a compliment?" Nami asked.

"Don't know." Zoro replied.

"Oh Samus-swan! Let's meet again, and have a romantic evening together!" Sanji said happily.

"Maybe... if you act a little normal... then maybe." Samus replied as Sanji span around in circles with great happiness. "Well, I have to go. Space pirates dont kill themselves." Samus then jumped back on her ship as she then looked back at the crew over her shoulder with a smile, "Till we meet again."

"Yeah! Till we meet again." Luffy said while giving the thumbs up. Samus then entered her ship as it then flew out of the world. "He turned out to be a nice transexual afterall."

"Captain, it is now time to go." Robin said while holding the fifth Mystery heart.

"-sigh-... okay." Luffy said as he took the heart.

The ship unanchored as Sanji turned it around as Luffy sighed

Luffy then went in front of the ship and raised the 5th Mystery heart up in the air. "MYSTERY DOOR, OPEN! The heart then let out a yellow beam in front of Luffy. The beam then spreads out in five direction as a portal was formed in between the rays. The portal then was replaced by the humongous double door with 4 empty slots shaped as hearts, while one of them was filled with red energy, the other one filled with green energy, the other one filled with orange energy, and the last one filled with brown energy. The heart then shot another yellow beam at the slot next the red heart, filling it up with yellow energy, which made the door open and an image of another planet was shown inside. Luffy then had tears coming out of his eyes.

"Are you okay, Luffy?" Chopper asked.

"I'll be fine... is just that I finally met the ten foot bug-eye people... I AM SO HAPPY!" Luffy cried happily.

"Don't forget that you also won the bet against Nami." Zoro said. He then got hit hard on the head by Nami.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT!?" Nami yelled angrily. Luffy then wiped the tears out of his eyes and pointed straight forward.

"LET'S GO!" Luffy yelled as the ship went through the door before it then closed, and disappearing into thin air. They were now sailing through the stream of lights. Usopp was also starting to regain consciousness.

"Look! Usopp is waking up!" Chopper said excitedly.

"I am? ... DAAAAAAHHHHH!!! WHERE IS THAT GUY!?" Usopp asked in panic as he fell off of Franky's shoulder.

"What? What guy?" Nami asked.

"The guy that attacked me! You saw him too, didn't you, Franky?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah... listen, there is something you guys need to know." Franky said with a serious tone.

**Meanwhile...**

We are now in another world, where there is a beautiful green meadow. With birds chirping happily, butterflies flying over flowers, it was peaceful place. At the shore, some ship was anchored as a couple of soldiers got off the ship before facing eachother. The last one to get off the ship was none other than MPNo. 2.

"Sir, we have arrived." Said one of his soldiers. MPNo. 2 looked at his surroundings, disgusted at the peaceful sights.

"Hmph... idiots!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Just in case you didn't know, Obscurum means Darkness in Latin. I know, it's a dumb name, but oh well. And yes, Sigma is from the Megaman X series; he is my favorite villain. I guess this is finally done. We sure had a good time with it, right? Ha ha ha!

(Silence)

Okay fine! I'll make sure the next arc wont take so long to finish!

Ahem, speaking of arcs, it is now time to play our favorite game, "GUESS THAT ARC!". If you read the last part, you might know what that world is. Good luck to you all! Ciao!


	68. Kirby Pt 1

Hello! It's now time to begin our sixth arc! And this chapter also has a little revelation of something, but you are going to have to read it to find out. Enjoy!

* * *

Five down, three to go. The Strawhat crew finally obtained the 5th Mystery heart after saving Aether from a certain demise. They then bid farewell to U-mos and Samus before they started to journey to the next world. Unknown to them, that MPNo. 2 is there as well. Just who is the mysterious person, and how will he react once he meets the Strawhat crew.

Chapter 68: The land of dreams, the battle of pure chaos

The Thousand Sunny continued to sail through the stream of lights as some of the Strawhat crewmembers were just doing their own business. Franky was relaxing on the grass deck while looking up at the light streams, remembering what happened when he met Sigma.

_"Having some functions of a robot does not make you less of a human, and that was not a compliment. You may look strong on the outside, but we all know that you have no purpose in life!"_

Franky frowned remembering this as he lowered his sunglasses over his eyes again. "Bah... he doesn't even know what he is saying." Franky said as he then started to snooze.

Luffy was at the front of the ship, eagerly waiting to arrive at the new world. Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper were sitting on the grass deck, talking about at the events that happened back in Aether.

"So there we were; on our way to reactivate the energy controller." Usopp began to say, "When suddenly this ginormous robot comes out of nowhere and throws a crate at me and Franky.

"Whoa!" Chopper said amusedly.

"But thanks to my great leadership skills; me and Franky were able to defeat that terrifying robot, with me doing most of the work, of course."

"Wow, Usopp! You are so cool!" Chopper said with sparks of joy coming out of his eyes.

"Can you just skip all that stuff, and get to the part where that other robot knocked you out?" Zoro asked.

"Hey! You are not the one telling the story!" Usopp berated Zoro, who didnt seem to care.

"This guy that attacked you..." Zoro began to say, "Franky said that he works with Dimentio. He might be also companions with that big samurai fella too."

"That makes three evil scary guys we might have to deal with." Chopper said, shivering at that thought.

"It's going to be alright. I am sure that once we get all the hearts, then we can go back home, and pretend this little incident never happened." Usopp said with a weak laugh.

"But this Sigma guy already knows of us. They are sure to come after us sooner or later." Zoro said, which made Usopp nervous.

"But why would they want to hurt us?" Chopper asked, "We just want to go back to our world; we don't want to fight them."

"We already interfered with their plans back in Indigo Plateau by stopping that Orange suit guy from taking control of all the pokemon." Zoro said, "And I bet Sigma was helping Ridley out with something, but since Luffy already took care of him, we might have angered Sigma somehow."

"Why would they help other bad people for anyway?" Usopp asked.

"Rulers." Franky said.

Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper looked towards Franky, who was still laying down.

"He said something about rulers for the New world. He probably was helping that pterodactyl guy so he can become another ruler. I don't know if that's right, but I am sure he wouldn't just made that up for no good reason." Franky said as then placed his hand on his head while leaning on the floor sideways.

"If that's true, then Dimentio is one of the rulers as well." Zoro said.

"Also that scary samurai." Chopper added.

"If that's the case, then why are they trying to get more rulers for this new world?" Usopp asked, "Surely if they want to be all powerful, they need bigger land, right?"

"Not really." Sanji said as he came walking by them, holding a fancy beverage. "If these rulers want to rule this new world, they are going to need to power to defend themselves from intruders first. It's not like these guys don't have power of their own or anything, but it's best to be safe than sorry."

"Cook is right. It's like trying to control a ship without a rudder." Franky said.

"Something like that, yeah." Sanji said, "But let's not worry about this too much. We have other things to attend to for now." Sanji said as his serious look turned to happy queer look as tapdanced towards the Woman's quarters. "NAMI-SAN, WHERE ARE YOU? I MADE A NICE DRINK FOR YOOOOUUUUU!!"

"Moron. Getting all stupid of all a sudden..." Zoro said with his arms crossed as everyone else sighed. Sanji happily went upstairs, approaching Nami's and Robin's front door.

"Naaaaammiiiii! Come on out! I am here to deliver your drink." Sanji said happily.

"Nice try, but I am not coming out!" Nami said from the inside of her room. Robin then opened the door, and smiled at Sanji.

"She does not want to come out. She lost the bet against the captain, remember?" asked Robin.

"Oh, I didn't really remember that, Robin-chawn." Sanji lied, "Maybe if I just come in with my eyes closed, I can-"

"Robin, get him out of here!" Nami yelled from inside the room.

"I'll take that for her then." Robin said.

"-sigh-... Okay." Sanji said depressingly as he gave Robin the drink. Robin then closed the door as Sanji sighed again. "Ohh, I really wanted to see Nami-san in her beautiful form. I guess another time then." Sanji then walked away.

Inside the woman's quarters, Robin placed Nami's drink on a table. "Here is the beverage Cook-san made for you." Robin said.

"Thanks. I'll get it later." Nami said while on her bed, writing in her journal... while in her bra and panties! Robin then sat on a comfy chair next to table as she then opened a book.

"You know, everyone else thinks that you are not really in your undergarments." Robin said.

"If I know that I am wearing nothing but bra and panties, then I am wearing nothing but bra and panties." Nami stated while still writing on her journal, "You have to be smart while doing these kinds of bets, Robin. I said to Luffy that if I lost the bet, I would be wearing nothing but my bra and panties, but I never said that I had to show myself in public. All I have to do is to stay here for the whole day, and this cruel incident will be over. Like I said before, you have to be smart in any kind of bet, including the stupid ones."

"If you say so." Robin giggled as she then resumed on reading her book.

Nami looked completely hot wearing nothing but bra and panties. Too bad she removed her clothes before this chapter started. BUT since I am such a very nice guy, I am going to give you guys the full detail on how she stripped!

She first started stripping by grabbing the shirt she has on, and slowly taking it off, revealing her breasts that for some reason get bigger within every season or two. Then she placed her shirt on her bed as she then started to take of her skirt. Once she took that off, it revealed her beautiful round butt. Her skin looked so smooth as she got on her bed, with the rays of her lamp reflecting her skin, making it look much more gorgeous. Her skin, and her body figure looks so amazing, that any guy would just want to jump on her and-

"For some reason, I feel like beating the hell out of some narrator." Nami said as a vein popped out of her forehead. Oh wait! She is talking about me! Ahem... moving on...

Back outside the ship, Usopp was now starting to have some concerns. "This is killing me. Sigma was a powerful man when I encountered him. That big samurai guy could cut a giant robot into little pieces with a knife! And Dimentio is a crazy person! If there are more people like them, Then we cant survive if we do this any longer!"

"What do you want us to do about it? If they want to kill us, then what is taking them so long to do so?" Zoro asked, "Besides, even if they could kill us, they have to go through me first."

"Zoro, you're cool!" Chopper said happily.

"Yosh! Then we will leave it all to you then!" Usopp said determinedly. Zoro just shrugged as he then yawned.

"Hey, guys! I think we are just about to arrive to the next world!" Luffy yelled as he could see the image of the next world in front of him. Everyone, except for Nami and Robin who were still in their room, got up and got ready for anything to happen.

"Remember, if you meet one of those ruler guys by yourself, and there is no way to escape, then fight!" Zoro said.

"Y-Yeah, whatever you say..." Usopp whimpered.

"Yosh! World number 6 here we come!" Luffy yelled excitedly as the ship went through the image.

A bright light blinded them for a couple of seconds after getting inside. The light dimmed down as the Strawhats could see nothing but the ocean. "Woohoo! We are in another world!" Luffy said happily.

"But where are we this time?" Franky asked.

"Hmm... looks like its going to take awhile to find land. Might as well take a nap." Zoro said as he then rested on the grass deck, already in deep sleep.

"What a fine moment to take a nap." Usopp said sarcastically while looking at Zoro.

"Yo, Usopp. Go and look around." Sanji said.

"Fine, but I am going to do that by my own terms, not because you told me to." Usopp said as he got out his binoculars and looked around. Chopper looked around the peaceful ocean and got relaxed.

"This world looks so much peaceful than the worlds we been on before. Perhaps nothing bad would happen to us here afterall." Chopper said with a smile.

**Meanwhile...**

Back in the beautiful green meadow, there was a beautiful butterfly flying around a flower. Too bad that the flower and the butterfly got squished by someone's boot as he went by. It turned out to be MPNo. 2, angrily walking back to his ship, accompanied by two of his soldiers. They walked down a hill and on to the beach shore, where their ship is. MPNo. 2 then stopped while clenching his fists angrily.

"First, they tell me to come to this place, and now they are telling me to come back..." MPNo. 2 muttered, "Urgh! Curse those stupid people I have to work with! They just had to tell me that as soon as I got here! I just hate those guys! I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!!!"

MPNo. 2 was wearing colorful clothing, with a colorful mantle over his shoulders. He has long blonde hair in a ponytail. Has white makeup on his face that sorta makes him look like some enraged clown. Not to mention he has some kind of sadistic personality.

"If I would have had all my powers from before, I wouldn't be working with these guys! I would be powerful enough to rule that new world by myself! But that isn't the case now, is it!?" MPNo. 2 yelled to himself. He then noticed some sand on his boot, which made him a bit tense.

"Ahem... there is sand on my boots!" MPNo. 2 said loud enough for his soldiers to hear. His soldiers quickly rushed towards their leader, and got on their knees to wipe the sand off of MPNo. 2's boots. MPNo. 2 was satisfied as his men got up.

"We have removed the sand on your boots, Sir Kefka." Said one of the soldiers.

"Mwa ha ho ho ho ho! ... Idiots!" MPNo. 2-- Kefka said. Kefka, and his soldiers, resumed walking towards their anchored ship, where their was another soldier guarding the stairway towards the deck.

"Sir Kefka, back so soo-"

"Outta my way, stupid!" Kefka yelled angrily as he then knocked his own guard out of the way. "The nerve of people these days..." Kefka, and his soldiers following him, went up the stairs to get on board their ship. The soldier that was knocked down by Kefka got up and also got aboard.

Kefka walked towards the captain, who was reading an article. "That 35 roster thing must be fake; it's too short of a roster to have." The captain said.

"What are you doing?" Kefka asked.

"Oh, Sir Kefka! I didn't notice you were back so soon!" The captain said, "Why are you back so quick?"

"Nevermind that! Just get ready to sail; we are getting out of this dump." Kefka said.

"Yes sir!" The captain said as he rushed to the bridge of the ship. He then turned on the communicator. "All stations, get ready to depart. I repeat; all stations, get ready to depart.

The ship raised anchor as it then started turn away from the land Kefka was on. The blowhorn then could be heard as it was now leaving. The noise of the blowhorn was so loud, that it waked up a little creature sleeping in a hollow tree.

The creature looked like a round and pinkish puffball, with feet and little round arms. It has pinkier cheeks, blue eyes, and it was small too. The little creature yawned as it then noticed Kefka's ship leaving.

Back in Kefka's ship, Kefka was sitting on a relaxing chair, with one of his soldiers placing a cup of tea on a table next to him. The captain then approached him and saluted.

"Sir! Our transporter device still needs some time to cool off. We should be leaving this world about 20 minutes." The captain said.

"Fine, fine." Kefka said grumpily, "The sooner we leave this nightmare, the better. Can't stand the peacefulness around here." Kefka then took a sip of his tea, before spitting it out afterwards. "What is this!?"

"That's tea, sir." The soldier said.

"And why are you serving me tea!? You know I hate this stuff!" Kefka said angrily.

"I know, but you said you didn't want water because you said it wasn't suitable enough for you, and you didn't wanted root beer because you said that drink was only for barbarians, and you didn't wanted lemonade because you said you don't like the sweet tastes." The soldier said while rubbing the back of his head, "Since you didn't say anything about tea, I might as well give it a shot."

Kefka stared at the soldier blankly before looking back at his cup. "What the heck? Fill it up." Kefka said as the soldier filled his cup with more tea. Kefka placed his cup on it's plate and looked at the skies. "-sigh-... why can't things be like they used to be? Captain, have I ever told you about my glory days?"

"No sir." The captain said.

"Well since I have nothing else to do for the next couple of minutes, I might as well tell my story to an inferior like yourself." Kefka said as the captain felt a little hurt by that remark. "It all started a long time ago. where I came from, there were these creatures known as the Espers, who are creatures that wield 'magic'. Magic was an important thing in my world, so I joined an empire where we were able to capture many Espers and transform into what we called 'Magicites'. By transforming them into magicites, we get the magic they possess, and once we are done getting their magic, we throw them in dumpster where they belong."

"That's a little harsh. They are living things too, you know?" The captain said.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Kefka asked confusedly.

"Uh, nothing." The captain replied.

"Anyway..." Kefka began to say, "We then found the source of the most powerful magic of all, the Warring triad. It was composed of three statues. My former emperor, Gestahl, and I used these statues to take over our world. But... THEY came along! A group of people came to us, and tried to stop us. One of them turned out to be a traitor of the empire. She had the nerve to attack ME! I was so furious, I disrupted the balance of the statues, causing them to lose control of their power. The emperor tried to stop me, but the statues were already in my command, so they killed him. I disposed of the irritating group, and eventually, I absorbed all the magic from the statues, making me a god!"

"Then what happened? If you were a god, you couldn't possibly be stopped." The captain said.

"I though that too." Kefka said with a frown, "I ruled that world for one year. People feared me, they would always try to do their best not to anger me. If they did, I would call the light of judgement to kill them! Mwa ha ho ho ho ho!" Kefka laughed for a bit until he frowned. "It wasn't long though until that same group from before attacked me again. I don't know how they did it, but they managed to kill me... ME! A GOD! I died with my magic, leaving the world with no magic at all."

"And now you are alive again." The captain said.

"Ho ho ho ho... yes. It seems that fate brought me back once more." Kefka said as he looked up, "The new world is certainly a better place. Did you know that I was one of the first people to get revived? It was quite shocking; but it looked like I lost something in return. For some reason, I don't have the same power I had when I was a god. Not that I am saying that what I have isn't enough, but I want more! ... Then I met up with other people just like me. We discussed it, and decided that we should rule the new world. I despise working with others, but right now, it will have to do until I got all my powers back."

"So... your were a god before, and now you are trying to gather more rulers for the new world. How degrading.." The captain mumbled.

"What did you say!?" Kefka asked.

"Eh, nothing. Nothing important." The captain said nervously, "So, um, I suppose things are going smoothly now. There hasn't been any problems."

"Of course not! Oh, wait... the pirates." Kefka hissed.

"Pirates?" The captain asked.

"These pirate guys that are world hopping right now. They interfered with our plans once or twice already." Kefka said. "They don't even look like a threat. I even have a description of them. Where are they?"

"Here you go sir." Said one of Kefka's soldiers as he gave the description posters of the Strawhat crew. Kefka then picked Luffy's description and showed it to the captain.

"Does this brat look threatening? Obviously not." Kefka stated, "I have seen people that makes more sense then this brat. Him and his idiotic crew are just really lucky that they were able to survive through the predicament they are in right now."

"So what happens if we see them?" The captain asked.

"Do you even have to ask that? I will kill them of course, but not before until I torture them a bit." Kefka said as he started to imagine how he will torture Luffy and the others. "First, I will put all of them into a cage, then I'll put that cage into another cage, then I'll put that cage into another cage, and then I will leave that cage hanging over a pool of lava! It's brilliant! Mwa ha ho ho ho ho!"

"Uh... I think that's... okay." The captain lied.

"What? Don't you like that idea?" Kefka asked.

"It's not like I don't like it, it's just that I think that kind of thing has already been done before." The captain said.

"Bah! What do you know?" Kefka asked angrily. "I will tell you this. If I do meet up with these idiotic pirates, I am going to make sure that they will never forget who I am!"

**Meanwhile...**

The Thousand Sunny was still sailing along the ocean, with Usopp still searching for land with his binoculars. "Usopp, how much longer? I want to see how people here look like." Luffy said impatiently.

"Don't ask me. I'll tell you when I see land when I see it." Usopp replied grumpily. Zoro was still sleeping like a log as Franky came out of the kitchen while placing three cola bottles inside him.

"SUUUUPPAAAA!!" Franky shouted as he fully charged up again, with his hair facing up again. "So... we there yet?"

"No. And it's all Usopp's fault." Luffy whined.

"Shut up!" Usopp yelled while still searching. "Oh? Hey, I think I see some land ahead!"

"Really!? Yes!" Luffy said excitedly. Sanji and Franky peered over the edge to see the land ahead of them.

"It doesn't look that far... do you see anything odd over there, Usopp?" Sanji asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. It looks all natural to me." Usopp said by looking at the land. "Huh? ... Hey, guys! There is a ship coming towards us!"

"A ship?" Chopper asked. "Could they be trying to get us?"

"Doesn't look like it." Franky said. "It looks like its just trying to pass by."

"Hey, what's going on?" Nami asked as she was about to get out of her room.

"Huh!? Nami-san?" Sanji's visible eye turned into a big heart as he turned around to face Nami. "NAMI-SWAAAaaannn ohhh..." He got sad as he saw Nami and Robin coming out of their quarters, Nami wearing clothes again. "Nami-san, why are you wearing clothes? You were suppose to be with your bra and panties for 24 hours."

"I'll do the other 23 hours and 45 minutes once we start traveling to another world." Nami said plainly as Sanji felt sad again.

"Luffy, next time you do a bet with Nami-san, give specific details on what she is going to do when she loses." Sanji said sadly.

"Yeah, sure..." Luffy said, to focused on the ship that was getting closer to them.

Back in Kefka's ship, the captain noticed the Thousand Sunny ahead of him. "Sir Kefka, there is a ship in front of us." The captain said.

"Eh? So what? Just go by it." Kefka said, without even looking at the ship.

"I'll just check to see if they aren't dangerous then." The captain said. He then took out his binoculars and looked towards the Thousand Sunny. "Let's see... big ship.. eight people.. pirate flag...!? Pirate flag?" The captain noticed the Strawhat crew's pirate flag, which looked somewhat familiar. He looked back at the descriptions of Luffy Kefka gave him before looking back at the ship. "That's the same kind of Straw hat, but it can't be them, can they?" The captain looked back at the ship, and noticed Luffy, with a blank look on his face. The captain's eyes widened in fear as he looked back to the description and back at Luffy repeatedly, now realizing that the Strawhat crew was right in front of him.

"S-S-S-S-Sir K-K-K-K-Kefka!" The captain stuttered in fear.

"What is it!?" Kefka asked irritatingly.

"The p-p-p-p-p-p-p-pir-r-r-r-r-r..." The captain stuttered again.

"What? Speak clearly, will you!?" Kefka asked as he then drinked his tea.

"THE WORLD HOPPING PIRATES ARE RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!!!!" The captain yelled in fear. Kefka spat out his tea in shock as he quickly knocked away the captain to look through his binoculars. He quickly looked through all the crewmembers and looked back at the descriptions he has of them.

"SON OF A SUBMARINER! THAT'S THEM!" Kefka yelled with his eyes popping out of his head. "What are they doing here of all places!? How dare they show up in the places I least expect them to be!?"

"Sir Kefka, what do we do!?" The captain panicked.

"What else!? We'll kill them! Prepare all the cannons! We are going to sink them down with that trashy boat they call a pirate ship!" Kefka said while glaring at the Thousand Sunny.

"Uh... we can't do that, Sir Kefka." The captain said nervously.

"Why not!?" Kefka asked.

"B-Because.. since we didn't expect to fight anybody, we didn't load up any ammunition on the ship." The captain said with a weak smile.

"You idiot! How do you expect us to attack them without ammunition!?" Kefka asked as the captain whimpered. "Erggh! I wasn't prepared for this... let's just sail past them, and see if we can get away."

"Ugh, that's going to be a problem too." The captain added.

"Wha?" Kefka asked, wanting to know what he meant.

Both ships then started to pass by eachother as Luffy tried to see who was there. "I see one guy yelling at someone, but I can't tell why."

"Hey Usopp, what can you see from their ship?" Nami asked.

"I think I see a weird-looking guy. Oh wait, I see some big writing on the ship's wall." Usopp said. "'This ship belongs to the great Kefka, one of the great rulers of the new world', WHAT THE!?"

"Did you say new world!?" Sanji asked.

"Wait, that means they are the bad guys!" Chopper exclaimed.

"What!? What is one of them doing here!?" Nami asked. "And why aren't they attacking us?"

"It looks like they just want to get away." Robin said.

"Isn't that the opposite? They shouldn't be running from us unless they have a reason." Franky said.

"L-Let's not find out the reason. Let's get out of here while we have the chance!" Usopp said.

"No!" Luffy yelled. "Let's get them!"

"What!? Luffy, are you out of your mind!?" Usopp asked.

"This is a perfect chance to not anger these people any further! Let's just avoid them and move on!" Nami yelled.

"No! If they don't want to attack us, then we are going to attack them!" Luffy yelled, "Sanji, turn this ship around! We are going after that ship!"

"Roger!" Sanji replied. He quickly went to the rudder and turned the ship around.

Back in Kefka's ship, their was chaos. "You imbecile! Why did you put that there!?" Kefka asked angrily.

"It was suppose to be a surprise for you." The captain said. "I thought you might like it after having this ship for so long-"

"Nevermind that!" Kefka interrupted him. Kefka then noticed the Thousand Sunny was turning around. "They're turning around now! We can't afford to let them get behind us! Turn this ship around!"

Kefka's ship turned around, trying to prevent that the Thousand Sunny would get behind them. Both ships were now going around in circles in the same speed. "Okay, now fire the cannons at them!" Kefka yelled.

"But we don't have ammunition!" The captain yelled.

"Then fire whatever we got!"

Kefka's then fired out something from their cannons. "THEY ARE SHOOTING FURNITURE AT US!" Usopp panicked as there was indeed multiple kinds of furniture crashing into the Thousand Sunny. "THERE IS NO WAY WE ARE GOING TO SURVIVE THIS! WE ARE GOING TO DIE!"

"We are going to die!? AAAHHHHH!!" Chopper cried in fear as he and Usopp started to run in circles, avoiding the falling furniture. Luffy was angrily towards the attacking ship while Sanji and Franky were destroying some of the furniture that were heading towards them. Nami and Robin were hiding behind the mast, avoiding the incoming furniture. Despite with all of this going on, Zoro was still sleeping as a chair almost hits him.

"What are they thinking firing furniture at us!?" Sanji asked.

"Don't worry about this! I'll show these guys what this ship can really do!" Franky said as he was about to head towards his ship's cannons.

"Wait, Franky! I have a better idea!" Luffy said as he then stretched his arms towards the ledge of the ship. "GOMU GOMU NO..."

"Wait, Luffy! Where are you going!?" Nami asked.

"ROCKET!" Luffy sprung himself towards Kefka ship.

Back in Kefka's ship, Kefka was having one of his sadistic moments again. "Die! Die! Die! DIE!!! MWA HA HO HO HO HO!" Kefka laughed maniacally until his ship stopped firing furniture. "What happened!? Why did we stop firing!?"

"We ran out of furniture, sir!" The captain said.

"Then use the other stuff like food or the barrels around here!" Kefka yelled angrily.

"WHOOOOOAAA!!!" Luffy screamed as he managed to get towards Kefka's ship, but landed hard on his deck.

"Huh?" Kefka said as he looked behind his shoulder to see Luffy groggily getting up. "H-How did he get all the way over here!?"

"Uh... wow. That was fun." Luffy said. "Huh? Did I make it?"

The captain then blew his whistle, which called out most of Kefka's soldiers behind him as Kefka was very angry and confused at the same time. "Hey you, stupid boy! Who do you think you are by coming on my ship!?"

"Hmm?" Luffy looked towards the angry Kefka. He looked at him oddly as Kefka was still glaring at him. "Your face looks weird. Are you a transexual too?"

It was quiet.

"D-Did he just...!" Said one of the nervous soldiers.

"Yeah... he just did..."

Kefka had his mouth gaping open with sheer anger and shock as his face almost turned red. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

"Huh? Did I say something wrong?" Luffy asked plainly. Kefka then formed a fireball from the palm of his hand and threw at Luffy, who barely dodged it. "What the!? What was that for!?"

"DIE!!" Kefka yelled as he threw another fireball, only it was a little bigger as it exploded in front of Luffy, creating a dust screen. "Mwa ha ho ho ho ho! How do you like that!?"

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy stretched his arm forward and punched Kefka in the face, sending him rolling backwards towards his men. His men that caught him from rolling any further.

"Sir Kefka, are you alright!?" The captain asked. Kefka simply shoved everyone out of the way before getting up.

"Nobody told me that he can stretch like some rubberman!" Kefka yelled. "Grr! It doesn't matter! Get hi-wha?" Kefka realized that Luffy was stretching his leg.

"GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI!" Luffy swung his stretched leg horizontally as Kefka ducked to avoid it, while all of his men got kicked and almost fell off the ship. Kefka frantically looked behind his shoulder to see that all of his men were down. "Now it's your turn, transexual No. 2!" Luffy yelled as Kefka looked at him angrily.

"Gah... that's it! I'm outta here!" Kefka yelled as he started to run away.

"Hey, come back here!" Luffy yelled as he chased after Kefka. Kefka quickly ran up the stairs with Luffy chasing him. Once he got to the upper floor, he grabbed the barrels next to him and shoved them down the stairs. Luffy destroyed the barrels with his own fists as Kefka continued to run away. When there was nowhere left to run, Kefka looked down and saw a trampoline below.

"So long!" Kefka yelled as he then jumped over the rail. Too bad that his foot got caught in the rail, causing Kefka to trip and fall on the floor rather than on the trampoline. "OWWW!!" Kefka cried as he got up and limped away. Luffy jumped off the fence of the second floor and landed right in front of Kefka, stopping him in his tracks. "Gah! Hey, wait a minute! What do you think you are doing!?"

"I am going to kick your ass for being one of those new world guys!" Luffy yelled angrily.

"What!? Do you think you...!" Kefka began to say until he realized that his men were already getting up from the groaning he is hearing behind him. "Um, so you think you can actually stop me, huh? What makes you think you can?" Kefka said while slowly walking towards the ship's side while Luffy was looking at him.

"Because I can, that's why! I'll make you sure that you and the rest of the new world guys will stop trying to help bad people!" Luffy said as he didn't realize that all of Kefka's men were sneaking up him from behind.

"Ha! That's stupid! Do you think you can actually pull that off!?" Kefka said as one of his men gave him the signal that they are ready. "Well, I only thing to say to you, and that is-LOOK UP!" Kefka yelled while pointing upwards.

"Wha!?" Luffy, without thinking, looked up at the sky to see nothing. Suddenly, all of Kefka's men grabbed Luffy from behind and threw him into the ocean. Everyone on the Thousand Sunny, except for Zoro who was still sleeping, were shocked at what just happened.

"Luffy!" Sanji yelled as he jumped to the ocean to save Luffy.

Back in Kefka's ship, the soldiers were celebrating for throwing Luffy offboard. "Great job, Sir Kefka; you outsmarted him!" The captain said happily.

"Mwa ha ho ho ho ho! Was there any doubt?" Kefka laughed amusedly. "But we are still not done." Kefka said as he turned around to face the Thousand Sunny. "Let's sink that ship!"

Kefka then raised his palm, creating a bigger fireball than before. Everyone on the Thousand Sunny were getting very frightened on how big it's getting. "That is... humongous!" Franky said in shock. Kefka grinned as his fireball was almost as big as his ship's deck.

"Mwa ha ho ho ho ho! I will now show you fools not to mess with your superiors!" Kefka said, "Nobody messes with the great Kefka! Nobody! Now die! FIRA-!"

"HISSATSU TABASCO BOSHI!"

Out of fearness, Usopp fired a pellet filled with tabasco as it went right in Kefka's mouth. "GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Kefka mouth was so hot, he breathed out fire. He also accidentally threw his big fireball upwards. "WATER! GIVE ME SOME WATER!"

One of his soldiers then rushed towards a barrel filled with water and used a little cup to grab some of it. He then rushed back to Kefka and tried to give him the cup, but Kefka simply smacked it away and ran towards the barrel filled with water instead. and drank the entire thing. Kefka then came out of the barrel, with his stomach filled with water. "Ohh... I am so going to kill them!"

"Uh... sir." The captain said nervously.

"What!?" Kefka asked. The captain pointed up, which made Kefka look up as the fireball he made was going down at them. "Oh poopy..."

BOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OO OOO OOO OOO OMM MMM MMM MMM MMM MMM MMM MMM MMM MMMM!!!!

The fireball exploded upon the deck. As soon as it did that, the device that the captain spoke of earlier finally activated, teleporting the ship off the world, and the explosion with it. Nami and the others were still in shock. Nami then looked towards Usopp, who was also in shock. "Usopp.. did you just?" Nami began to ask.

"I.. I stopped him?" Usopp asked himself in disbelieve. "I mean, yes! I stopped him. Nobody messes with Captain Usopp's men! Ah ha ha ha ha!"

"Usopp, you are amazing!" Chopper said while happily looking at Usopp praising himself. Sanji then came aboard with Luffy on his shoulders as he then placed him on the deck. It was certainly a chaotic arrival for them. Before they could say anything else, Zoro started to wake up.

"-yawn-... Hey." Zoro said while waking up.

Meanwhile, at the shore of the land in front of the Strawhat crew, there was that puffball again, who wondered what was coming.

"Poyo?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Eh? Man, that was weird. I never thought that I actually see two transexuals in one week. This adventure is getting a little weird. Hmm? Is that a walking marshmallow? Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 69: Hello Kirby!, the folks of Dreamland. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Phew... that was something, huh? In case you didnt know, Kefka is the antagonist from Final Fantasy 6. But I am sure most of you knew that.

Okay, it looks like 9 out of 11 got it right; here is an imaginary cookie in shape of Kirby's body for the ones who guessed it right. As for the ones who didnt get it right; Greymonkey, it was a nice theory you came up with, but I am sorry you didn't get it right. Don't feel bad though, I'll give you and Dr. Dude an imaginary cookie in shape of Dedede's head for the efforts. Well, I am off. See ya!

P.S.: For all the female viewers out there, please do forgive me about that bra and panty thing with Nami. It's a guy thing; I hope you understand.


	69. Kirby Pt 2

Hello! Brawl is already out and the people in Gamefaqs are crying about it. Now then, since you all might know, we are in the Kirby arc. Now, since I am more used to the names of the 4kids (AAHHH!!) names, I am going to give the Kirby characters their 4kids (AAHHH!!!) names. But don't worry, I will not be giving anybody any lousy accents that horrendous company gave them. Also, this chapter is also like an introduction chapter, so don't expect much. Anyway, let's officially begin our arc! Enjoy!

* * *

Son of a submariner? The Strawhat crew have arrived to their 6th world, hoping that things would go smoothly in this place. That was definitely not the case as they confronted MPNo. 2, or his real name, Kefka. At first, Kefka tried to escape from them, but once he knew that was impossible, he started to fight back. Luffy confronted Kefka, but Kefka outsmarted him by letting his men throw him offboard. Kefka then tried to kill the other crewmembers, but Usopp saved the day by shooting a tabasco pellet in his mouth, causing him to throw his powerful attack on himself. Now that he is gone, what other situations does this world have in store for the Strawhat crew?

Chapter 69: Hello Kirby!, The folks of Dreamland

After that outrageous battle with Kefka, the Thousand Sunny continued their way towards land. Mostly everyone was picking up the remains of the furniture that was fired onto them by Kefka, except for Zoro, who was a little confused on what happened when he was sleeping.

"So..." Zoro began to say, "... you weren't having a party? And all of this happened due to some maniac?"

"Yeah, that's what happened." Chopper said while picking up some destroyed furniture. "You should have seen it! There was this guy who created a humongous fireball, and he wanted to kill us with it!"

"Oh? Funny that none of this woke me up." Zoro said while scratching his head.

"But the good part is that Usopp managed to save us all!" Chopper said happily, "You should have seen it, Zoro! The way he fired at that crazy man like he didn't know what he was doing! But good thing he actually knew what he was doing all along, right, Usopp?"

"Uh, yeah! I, Captain Usopp, cannot be stopped by some pathetic mortal! Ha ha ha ha!" Usopp laughed in glory as Chopper admired his enthusiasm.

"Tsk! Just when we arrived here, something like this has to happen to us..." Nami said while Sanji was happily picking up the junk around her. "How come we can't just arrive at one world without getting attacked by some weirdo!? This is completely not fair! I am just an ordinary girl! Things like this shouldn't happen to me!"

"It's such a shame that it does, Miss Navigator." Robin said, already reading a book on a chair. "But atleast you are not alone; all the things that happen to us as well. Like that incident back in Black Shadow's base, for example."

"You are not helping, Robin." Nami said irritatingly while rubbing her temples.

"Don't worry, Nami-san! I will protect you from harm no matter what the cost!" Sanji said happily.

"Yeah, yeah; whatever." Nami said as she then started to think. "But now we know another person that is related to this new world thing. With such insane power in that insane head of his, are chances of getting back to our world just got slimmer."

"Yo, Longnose. Isn't that guy's name Kefka you read on his ship wall?" Franky asked.

"I think that's him." Usopp said, "But I am getting a feeling that this guy is nothing but trouble. The less we know about him, the better."

Suddenly, Luffy started to regain consciousness after falling into the ocean. "Ahh... huh? I'm alive?" Luffy asked.

"You alright, Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"Uh.. I think so." Luffy replied, "Hey! Where did that second transexual guy go!?"

"He's already gone." Sanji said, "Don't know where though."

"That idiot blew himself up with his own attack." Franky added.

"Ohh..." Luffy said as he then got silent for awhile, "Hiya ha ha ha! He blew himself up with his own attack! That's funny! Hiya ha ha ha!"

"Anyway, I think we are about to arrive." Zoro said as he noticed that they are close to the beach shore.

"Awesome! Sanji, lower the anchor!" Luffy said happily.

"Got it." Sanji said as he went back to the steering wheel. The Thousand Sunny stopped as it's paws lowered through the water and to the ground, anchoring to it.

"Ohh! This is so exciting! Come on, guys; let's check this place out!" Luffy said excitedly.

"Wait a minute, Strawhat. We cant leave the ship this messy. Let's clean up here first." Franky said while picking up some destroyed furniture and throwing it away.

"Aww... okay, hurry up then, I'll meet you guys later!" Luffy said as he was about to leave until Usopp angrily grabbed him.

"YOU'RE HELPING US TOO!" Usopp yelled as he forced Luffy to pick some destroyed furniture as well. Luffy mumbled to himself as Usopp just sighed at this.

"Hey, Usopp. Do you really think that there are scary monsters here?" Chopper asked.

"I don't think so; this place looks calm." Usopp said while crouching down to pick up some junk, "But we would not know that until we set foot on this place."

"Oh..." Chopper said, a little bit worried.

"But do not threat, Chopper." Usopp said while still picking up junk. "If we do encounter ferocious monsters here, they wont stand a chance against us."

"Really?" Chopper asked happily.

"Sure. There is not thing that is too big for me to get scared of." Usopp said with a smirk. Outside the ship, the pink puffball with arms and feet walked up to the Thousand Sunny curiously.

"Poyo?" said the puffball curiously as it then puffed himself, causing him to float over the rail of the Thousand Sunny. Chopper noticed him, and got startled as he took a few steps back.

"No, sir. Not one, giant, hideous creature can scare the heck out of me." Usopp said without noticing the puffball creature.

"Poyo." said the puffball as he smiled at Usopp.

"Hmm?" Usopp looked to his right and noticed the puffball creature for the first time. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Usopp got scared and crawled backwards to the other side of the ship, getting far away from the puffball creature. "Wha-Wha-What is that!?"

Everyone else looked at where Usopp was trying to get away from, and were a little shocked to see the puffball creature as well.

"Hey, how this little guy got onboard?" Franky asked while walking up to the confused puffball creature.

"Don't get close to it, Franky!" Usopp yelled, "It might look harmless, but I bet it's a homicidal monster that is waiting to tear off our flesh!"

"What!?" Chopper asked in fear. The puffball was a little confused on why Usopp was so scared as everyone else approached him.

"Usopp, would you stop? This little fella doesn't seem like he would hurt anyone, right, little guy?" Nami asked while smiling at the walking puffball.

"Poyo!" The puffball replied happily.

"Poyo? What's that suppose to mean?" Franky asked.

"He could mean the spanish term for 'chicken', but that would be weird." Sanji said. Luffy looked at him closely at the puffball, while it looked back to him as well. Luffy poked the puffball on it's forehead, and it felt soft.

"He looks like a big marshmallow." Luffy said with his usual smile.

"More like a walking puffball if you ask me." Zoro said while looking down at the creature.

"Perhaps he is one of the residents of this land." Robin said, "There could be more of them around here."

"Cool! A land filled with walking marshmallows!" Luffy said happily.

"Poyo!" The puffball said happily.

"There he goes saying poyo again." Zoro said.

"He, reindeer-gorilla. Try to talk to this guy." Franky said while looking at Chopper behind his shoulder.

"Um... okay." Chopper said kinda nervously. He walked up to the puffball creature as it then looked at him.

"Oh?" The puffball looked at Chopper curiously. "Poyo, poyo?"

"Huh? I can't understand him." Chopper said in surprise.

"What do you mean? I thought you can understand to what animals are saying." Nami said.

"I do, but I just don't understand what he is saying to me." Chopper explained, "It may be that he just speaks a language that I never heard of before."

The crew then started to think until Luffy spoke up. "Hey, maybe he is just a baby."

"Oi, don't insult him. You hardly know him." Sanji said.

"No, I mean, that he might just be a baby. Like they don't know how to talk properly yet and stuff." Luffy explained. Everyone started to think about that, and as crazy as it sounded, Luffy was probably right.

"That can be logical..." Robin said.

"Since when did you have a brain, Luffy?" Zoro asked while Luffy laughed.

"Let's not take years to figure out the answer to that question." Nami said, "Anyway, if this little guy is a baby, then we cant really talk to it."

"Not necessarily, Miss Navigator." Robin said, "Even though this creature is very young, we could use simple words to communicate with it. I may be wrong, but it wouldn't hurt to try."

"Oh, Robin-chwan! You are so beautiful when you say smart things!" Sanji said while happily tapdancing, which made the puffball laugh.

"It's worth of shot. What do we say first?" Zoro asked.

"Let's start with his name." Robin said as she lowered herself to the puffball's level. "Do you have a name?"

The puffball smiled as he started to jump up and down saying, "Kirby! Kirby!"

"It worked." Nami said.

"So his name is Kirby, huh? Fits him." Franky said. Luffy then smiled at Kirby as he lowered himself to his level.

"Hello, Kirby. My name is Luffy. And this is Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, and Franky. And the guy over there is Usopp." Luffy said kindly as he pointed to the whimpering Usopp.

"Luffy!" Kirby said happily.

"Hey! He said my name! He can talk afterall!" Luffy said in surprise.

"He probably can only say one word at a time. It's not really a big deal." Zoro said.

"I bet that was a big deal for you when you were growing up, huh, Marimo?" Sanji asked as Zoro then glared at him.

"Do you want a piece of me, cook?" Zoro asked angrily.

"Marimo." Kirby said, which shocked Zoro.

"Ha ha ha! I like this little guy." Sanji laughed.

"Geh!? Do you both want a piece of me!?" Zoro asked while looking at Sanji and Kirby, back and forth.

"Stop it, you two." Nami said, "Instead of wasting our time here, why don't we just ask Kirby if there is some civilization around here?"

"Kirby, is there any place around here where their are people?" Robin asked kindly.

"Poyo!" Kirby said happily as he then jumped off the ship and slowly landed on the beach shore. He then turned around to the Strawhat crew, and pointed towards a hill that leads to the big green meadow. "Poyo, poyo!"

"I think he wants us to follow him." Chopper said.

"Okay! Let's follow Kirby, everyone! Usopp, come on!" Luffy said as he and the others then got off their ship and headed towards the hill.

"Well... he doesn't seem that threatening... guys, wait up!" Usopp yelled as he caught up to his crewmates.

**Meanwhile...**

In the green meadow, their were two kids that were walking along a road.

"It's a such a beautiful day today." Said one of the kids. It was a young girl who had light yellow skin, and long hair in a ponytail style. She wore a shirt which was half pink and half light green with an egg cracked look in the middle. And she also has feet like Kirby's.

"Yeah, it is. I cant wait to win against Kirby in another soccer game again!" said the other kid. He has dark yellow skin, and mushroom-like hair that is colored yellow and blue, which was long enough to cover his eyes. He wore cordury type pants with no shirt, and has feet like Kirby as well.

"Honestly, Tuff. Kirby is too young to play that kind of game. You and the others always take advantage of him." The girl said to the boy-- Tuff.

"It's not my fault he doesn't know how to play properly." Tuff said, "Besides, he likes it when he loses. You should have known that by now, Tiff."

"Uh! It's your attitude that always makes me sick." said the girl-- Tiff. "But, I guess that's natural. Atleast nothing bad has happened here after Kirby defeated Nightmare."

"This place did got very peaceful as soon as he was gone. But that kinda made this place boring now." Tuff said.

"How can you say that? It was never fun when Dedede tried to get rid of Kirby with those demon beasts he always wastes money on." Tiff said.

"I know, I know; but I am just saying that nothing much has really happened after Dedede finally stopped doing that." Tuff said.

"I guess so..." Tiff said. They then approached a very small house next to a hollow tree that Kirby was sleeping on earlier.

"Hey, Kirby! It's time to wake up!" Tuff said loud enough, but got no reply. "Kirby? Are you up there?"

"I think he is not there." Tiff said. "That's funny; Kirby would usually stay sleeping around these hours."

"Perhaps he is inside his house." Tuff said. They then walked up to the front door of the small house. "Hey, Kirby! Are you in there? Kirby!"

"What!? What is all that racket!?"

The door opened quickly as Tiff and Tuff saw a small yellow bird inside. "Oh, it's just you two..." The bird said unhappily.

"Hey, Tokkori. Have you seen Kirby?" Tiff asked.

"Kirby? How should I know where that idiot went off to!? I am not his babysitter!" said the bird known as Tokkori, "Did you only wake me up just to ask me that!? Don't bother me unless it's something important!"

Tokkori then rudely slammed the door shut, angering Tuff a bit.

"Hey! Don't go slamming doors on peoples faces like that!" Tuff said angrily.

"Leave him alone, Tuff. He'll never learn..." Tiff said as Tuff then calmed down, "But I wonder.. where is Kirby?"

"He probably went walking around somewhere." Tuff said.

"Probably." Tiff said, "The place he could probably be at is at the beach, since it's close from here."

"Then let's go at the beach!" Tuff said as he rushed ahead of Tiff.

"Hey, don't just run off!" Tiff said as she tried to catch up with Tuff, "Tuff, slow down! There is no need to ru-" Tuff then stopped as Tiff accidentally crashed into him, causing them both to fall forwardly on the ground. "Ah! Hey, why did you stop all of a sudden!?"

"Look at that." Tuff said while pointing ahead of him. Tiff looked where was pointing and saw the Thousand Sunny near the beach shore.

"Wha-What is that?" Tiff asked while getting up.

"That is a big ship! It looks amazing!" Tuff said while also getting up.

"But why is there a ship like that here?" Tiff asked. She then noticed somebody going up a hill from afar. "Hey, there is somebody coming."

"It's Kirby!" Tuff said as he noticed Kirby, who finished going up the hill. "Hey Kirby-" Suddenly, Tiff covered his mouth with her hand. Tuff then broke free of her. "What are you doing!?"

"Look, somebody else is with Kirby." Tiff said as she noticed somebody with Kirby, which is Luffy and the others.

"Who are those guys?" Tuff asked.

"I don't know, but we better hide. Come on." Tiff said as she looked around for a place to hide.

"But what about Kirby?" Tuff asked.

"If they try to do anything funny, we'll help Kirby. Now let's hide behind this bush!" Tiff said as they then hid behind a bush.

"Poyo! Poyo, poyo!" Kirby said as he lead the way.

"Yosh, keep leading the way, Kirby!" Luffy said happily. Everyone noticed how beautiful this world is. Green meadows, big mountains, none-scary forests; they were impressed.

"This place is marvelous. Finally we are on a world that looks great unlike the last one." Nami said in amazement.

"Yeah, what a relief." Chopper said.

"Ergh, we cant be this relaxed." Usopp said while looking at his surroundings in an alert position, "We can't tell what would happen to us if we don't keep our guard up."

"I am sure there is nothing to worry about here." Zoro said, bored out of his mind. He then noticed a particular bush ahead of him. "Why don't we ask those two behind the bushes about this place?"

Tiff and Tuff got were shocked once they heard him say that. "Is he talking about us!?" Tuff asked.

"He can't be! We didn't even make a sound!" Tiff hissed.

Everyone looked at the bush where Tiff and Tuff where hiding behind as Usopp was a little scared. "Who goes there!?" Usopp asked with a little bravery. "You better not try to attack us, because if you are, I'll call my 8000 enforcers here to attack you!"

"8000!? No, wait! We aren't bad guys!" Tuff panicked as he got out from hiding.

"Tuff, wait!" Tiff said as she got out of the bushes and tried to calm Tuff down.

"Whoa!? What are those!?" Luffy asked as his eyes popped out of his head in surprise. Tiff and Tuff were a little frightened as the Strawhat craw were a little curious of what Tiff and Tuff are.

"They are just kids." Sanji said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said happily as he approached Tiff and Tuff.

"Kirby, what is going on here? Who are these people?" Tiff asked.

"And why is one of them wearing nothing but underwear?" Tuff asked while curiously looking at Franky.

"This is a thong, kid." Franky stated. Robin then approached Tiff and Tuff, who slightly moved away from her.

"We apologize if we gave you a scare." Robin said, "We are merely travelers that just want to find our way back home."

Tiff and Tuff looked at eachother for a second until they looked back at Robin. "You guys are just travelers? If you trying to get back home, then why are you here?" Tiff asked.

"We are looking for Mystery hearts that will take us back to our world so we can continue our pirate adventure." Luffy said happily.

"Pirates!?" Tiff said in shock.

"What a good way to calm them down, Luffy!" Usopp said sarcastically while backslapping Luffy.

"You guys are pirates? That's so cool!" Tuff said.

"Tuff!" Tiff yelled.

"What? They look so amazing for a pirate crew." Tuff said. Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Franky felt grateful when they heard him say that.

"Anyway..." Nami began to say while ignoring her idiotic crew, "Do you two know where we can go to get some information around here?"

"Well, uh..." Tuff began to say until Tiff covered his mouth.

"Can you excuse us for a second? I need to talk to my little brother alone." Tiff said as she took Tuff behind the bush they were hiding earlier as Kirby followed them. "What do you think you are doing? Those guys are pirates! We can't trust them."

"But they seem nice." Tuff said, "They don't look like the kind of people that will cause any trouble."

"That's how they all are. They'll pretend to be nice to us so we can help them out without any trouble. Once we are no longer needed, they'll kill us!" Tiff explained.

"What do you want us to do then? If we don't help them, they are going to kill us anyway." Tuff argued.

"Poyo..." Kirby said.

"Okay, we'll help them until we can figure out how to get rid of them." Tiff said.

"Alright." Tuff said. They then got out of the bush and walked up to the Strawhat crew.

"Their is a village close from here. We can take you there if you promise that you wont do anything suspicious." Tiff said.

"Sure, no problem!" Luffy said, "We hardly do anything suspicious anyway."

"Speak for yourself..." Most of his crew said simultaneously.

"Okay, follow us." Tiff said. Tiff and Tuff then lead the Strawhat crew to the village they spoke off earlier with Kirby happily following them.

"They don't seem to trust us that much..." Chopper said.

"We're pirates; it's not surprising." Zoro said. Chopper sighed as the crew then walked up a small hill and saw a village ahead.

"Is that it?" Usopp asked.

"Doesn't look that big." Franky said.

"Yes, this is the place." Tiff said, "C'mon, I'll introduce you to the Cappies."

"Cappies?" Luffy asked curiously as they then headed down the small hill and into the village. "Gyeh!?" Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky were surprised what kind of people lived there. All the people there looked like ghosts, only they don't fly and they aren't transparent. They have oval-shaped black eyes, tan bodies, pudgy hands with no fingers. Most of the Cappies noticed the Strawhat crew as they then stopped what they were doing to take a look at them.

"Are these the Cappies?" Nami asked.

"They look like walking potatoes!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Oh... why do the woman here have to look like that?" Sanji asked sadly. Tiff then walked in front of the curious Cappies of the village.

"Dont mind them; they are simply tourists. They just want to look around and then they will leave." Tiff said. The Cappies then talked about this to eachother before they decided to go back to their business.

"I now have a craving for marshmallows and potatoes. Sanji, make some for me." Luffy said.

"Not right now; I feel a little bummed about this place." Sanji said. Tiff then walked back to the Strawhat crew.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Tiff asked.

"I am rather curious about the history of this place. Is there somewhere where we can take a look at artifacts?" Robin asked.

"Aww, let's find a place to eat first. I am hungry." Luffy whined.

"Mr. Curio has tons of artifacts stuff. I am sure he wont mind if you guys take a look at them." Tuff said.

"How about we split up to the places we want to go instead?" Zoro said.

"Um... okay. We'll meet back at Kawasaki's restaurant. The one right there." Tiff said while pointing at a small green building.

"Restaurant!? Let's go there now!" Luffy said as he was about to go there, but Nami grabbed the back of his vest collar from going any further.

"We need to know as much as we can about this place. We'll eat later." Nami said as she dragged Luffy away from the restaurant. "Okay, let's go to Curio's."

Robin, Nami, and Luffy followed Tiff while Tuff was with the other five crewmembers. "So, where do you guys want to go?"

"I am not really interested in sightseeing." Zoro said, "I'll just take a nap in front of that restaurant." Zoro then walked to one of the benches close to the restaurant and started to take a nap on them.

"I'll wait for Nami and Robin to come back, so I'll be near the restaurant too." Sanji said as he then also sat on a bench next to Zoro.

"I guess that leaves only you three." Tuff said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said as he then approached Chopper and grabbed his hoove. "Poyo, poyo!"

"Uh, do you want me to follow you?" Chopper asked.

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded as he then lead Chopper elsewhere, leaving Usopp, Franky, and Tuff alone.

"Yo, kid. Is there any place where they sell tools around here?" Franky asked.

"That would be Genju's place. I'll take you there." Tuff said as he then lead Usopp and Franky to Genju's store. What all of them didn't know was that there was a little, robotic grasshopper that watching their every move.

**Meanwhile...**

In a small home outside the village, Tiff opened the door. "Prof. Curio? Are you in here?" Tiff asked. She saw an old Cappy looking at studying some ancient artifacts he found this morning. He was wearing a green suit and has a grey beard.

"Oh?" The Cappy then noticed Tiff at the doorway, "Oh hello, Tiff. How nice to see you here." the old Cappy said as he then saw Luffy, Nami, and Robin. "And who might they be? Are they new around here?"

"Um, yeah. They are tourists wanting to know about this place." Tiff said with a weak laugh, "You don't mind if they look at your artifacts for a while, do you?"

"Of course not. It's good to see tourists that are interested in history, just make sure you don't touch anything." The old man known as Curio said.

Nami and Robin looked at the artifacts around the room, while Luffy was just anxious to leave. Robin then noticed a particular artifact on a shelve. "This one looks quite old. 200 years old, perhaps?" Robin asked.

"Why, yes. Your absolutely right." Curio said, "You seem to have quite a knowledge for antiques."

"I am an archaeologist myself. I should know about these things." Robin said.

"You are an archeologist? My, what a small world." Curio said happily, "You could probably help me excavate in the ruins around here sometime."

"I wouldn't mind that at all, Professor." Robin replied kindly.

"What's the point of all this if you cant get any profit out of it?" Nami muttered. Luffy was then bored and wanted to look at artifacts himself.

"Hey, how old is this thing?" Luffy asked while holding a very delicate artifact.

"Oh! Be careful with that! I just found that today, and I don't want anything bad to happen to it!" Curio said worryingly.

"Luffy, don't go grabbing things that aren't yours! Put that back where it came from!" Nami yelled.

"Sheesh, okay." Luffy said as he was about to place the artifact back where he found it, "Whoop!" Luffy accidentally stepped on a banana peel that came out of nowhere, causing him to fall down with the artifact. Tiff gasped as Curio tried to see if the artifact was alright. "Don't worry... I still got it." Luffy said dazedly. Before he could get up, the artifact suddenly shattered into pieces.

"No!! It took me a long time to find that!" Curio said as he then cried in misery.

"We'll just be leaving now then." Nami said with a weak laugh. "Come on, Luffy!" Nami grabbed Luffy by the ear as they, along with Robin and Tiff, got out of Curio's house. "You just had to touch something, didn't you!"

"I'm sorry; I was bored." Luffy said while rubbing his ear in pain.

"It's alright; Curio usually gets his artifacts broken all the time." Tiff said. "Let's go back to the restaurant now."

"Yay! Food!" Luffy said as he rushed back to the village. Nami, Robin, and Tiff followed him as the same mechanized grasshopper from before watched them leave.

**Meanwhile...**

"Here it is! Genju's shop."

Tuff showed Genju's toy shop, which wasn't really that big. Usopp was a little interested as he went inside with Tuff, but Franky didn't as he stood outside.

"I am not interested in toys." Franky said to himself. "Huh?" Franky then noticed a gasoline station, where a Cappy with one eyebrow and green suspenders was working on a car. Franky walked towards the car to take a good look at it. "What kind of vehicle is this?"

"Huh? What?" The Cappy with one eyebrow noticed Franky looking at the car. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, no. I am just looking at this vehicle you are working on. Looks nice." Franky commented.

"Oh. You have a good eye, man. This baby could go around 70 miles per hour. Of course, nobody these days would use this kind of car. Ha ha!" The Cappy laughed. "My name is Gus; I am the owner of this gas station.

"I am Franky; a shipwright." Franky said.

"Shipwright? You mean you work on ships?" The Cappy known as Gus asked.

"You bet. I have the greatest ship I ever made just right next to the beach shore." Franky said.

"You don't say? That's pretty neat." Gus said.

While those two were talking, Usopp and Tuff were looking at the stuff inside Genju's store. "This is the place where you can find all the cool stuff." Tuff said while Usopp was looking at some toys.

"These are nice." Usopp commented. Then the owner of the store came out of the storage room and noticed Tuff.

"Hey, Tuff. What brings you here?" The owner asked.

"Hi, Genju. I am just giving a tour to a pi- I mean, to a guy new to this village." Tuff said. Genju noticed Usopp and gave him an odd look.

"Never seen you before. Where are you from?" The owner known as Genju asked.

"Oh, I am from a far away place. Trust me, it's far." Usopp said.

"I see. Well do have a nice tour around the village. If you need any about my shop, just ask." Genju said.

"Sure." Usopp said kindly as he then felt hungry, "I am getting a little hungry now. Let's go back to the restaurant."

"Okay. See ya, Genju." Tuff said as he and Usopp left.

"Oi, Franky. We are heading back!" Usopp said.

"Gotcha! See ya later, bro." Franky said to Gus.

"Stop by anytime!" Gus said as Franky left and caught up with Usopp and Tuff. As they left, the very same mechanized grasshopper watched them leave.

**Meanwhile...**

"Where are you taking me, Kirby?" Chopper asked as Kirby was still leading him to somewhere. They then stopped in front of a small park, where three kids were playing.

"Poyo!" Kirby said happily upon arriving.

"A park? Is this what you wanted to show me?" Chopper asked.

"Poyo." Kirby nodded happily. He then jumped on a swing and signaled Chopper to push him. Chopper smiled and got behind Kirby and started to push him on the swing. They were having fun as, once again, the mechanized grasshopper was there, watching their every move. Chopper and Kirby then noticed Luffy and the others heading to the restaurant.

"They are back so soon?" Chopper asked sadly as he wanted to play with Kirby more.

"Poyo..." Kirby said sadly.

"Oh, we can play after eat. Let's go with them." Chopper said.

"Poyo." Kirby replied as they both left the park and to the restaurant. Everyone regrouped in front of the restaurant, with Luffy wanting to go inside already.

"And here is Kawasaki's restaurant; the only restaurant in town." Tiff said.

"Yes! Let's go!" Luffy said as he and Kirby went in there first, with everyone else following them inside. Tiff and Tuff where the last ones to go in as they then started to talk.

"So, did they show any signs of pretending to be nice or anything?" Tiff asked.

"It was hard to tell." Tuff said, "Maybe we were wrong about them. Maybe they are nice pirates afterall."

"I don't know. But still, keep your eyes open for anything suspicious." Tiff said. They both then got inside, with nothing bad happening to them or the Strawhat crew yet. But just how long will that last?

**Meanwhile...**

"Awful... Awful... AWFUL!!!"

In a humongous yellow castle on a big hill, there were several creatures that has the same body figure as Kirby, only that their faces are white, their backs are brown, and they have no mouths, are guarding an entry to the dining room, where somebody inside was making a ruckus.

"This is disgusting! How come I can't get a decent meal in this place!?" Yelled the one responsible for the ruckus. He is a big and large penguin, not bigger than Franky or Robin or Chopper in his Heavy point, but he is fatter than they are. He is wearing yellow gloves, and a red royal finery, with a peace sign on the back of his robe. He was arguing about the food he was eating.

"Waddle doo! I demand that I get some delicious meals, or I'll give you the death penalty!" The penguin threatened.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" responded a creature with the same body figure as Kirby, only he has a big eyeball for a face. The creature-- Waddle Doo, left the dining room as the penguin sighed.

"I am so dang bored!" Whined the penguin, "Being King isn't as good as it used to be anymore. I could try and get rid of Kirby again, but I am so irritated on doing that again. -sigh-... I wish something different would happen."

"Your Majesty!!" yelled someone from outside the dining room. The person who yelled then barged inside the dining room, panting heavily. It was big, purple snail with his eyes that are together instead of being separate from eachother like other ordinary snails have.

"What is the meaning of this, Escargoon!? How dare you barge in here like some sort of maniac!?" The penguin asked angrily.

"My apologies, Your Majesty." The big snail-- Escargoon panted. "It's just that we have big trouble in our hands!"

"What are you babbling on about!?" The penguin asked.

"Outsiders have just came into Dreamland, Your Majesty. I used our mechanized grasshopper to spy on them, but when I took a look on their ship, I saw something unbelievable!" Escargoon said in panic.

"What!? What did you see!?" The penguin asked.

"I saw a pirate flag on top of their ship's mast!" Escargoon cried out.

"A pirate flag!?" The penguin said in shock, "But that means..."

"We have been invaded by pirates!" Escargoon yelled.

"DYEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The penguin got out of his chair and started to frantically run all over the place. "Quick, put all Waddle Dees in full alert; raise the bridge; use the commoners as the sacrifices for the pirates! DON'T LET THEM GET ME!!" The penguin cried in fear as he hid under the table while covering his eyes.

"Wait, Your Majesty; I still haven't told you the entire story!" Escargoon yelled, "The pirates got here with Tiff and Tuff leading them."

"Wha!?" The penguin asked angrily as he got up, knocking the table he was under over. He then got out his binoculars and went towards the balcony. He used the binoculars to look around at the ocean. "Oh!? There is the pirate ship!" He noticed the Thousand Sunny from afar, "But where are the pirates!?"

"The last time I saw them, they entered Kawasaki's restaurant." Escargoon said, "Which is strange if you ask me. If they were pirates, they would have started attacking us with no mercy. I wonder why they didn't-eh!?" Escargoon noticed that the penguin had a very angry look on his face as he put his binoculars down. "Your Majesty, what's the matter!?"

"Tiff! How dare she commits such treason!?" The penguin said very angrily.

"What do you mean, Your Majesty?" Escargoon asked.

"She has formed a rebellion against me!" The penguin yelled, "She hired a group of pirates so they can take over my throne!"

"Eh!? Are you sure!?" Escargoon asked in shock.

"Why else would of bunch of pirates would come here quietly!?" The penguin asked, "I bet they are planning to do their first move right now, but I wont let them do that as long as my name is Dedede! Escargoon, let's go!" The penguin-- King Dedede, then rushed out of the dining room, with Escargoon following him.

Dedede ran through the hallways, and then running down the stairs as he was soon outside. He ran to his limo, which had a big engine. He jumped to the passenger seat while Escargoon got behind the wheel.

"Go, Escargoon! I'll teach Tiff not to form a rebellion against me! Dyeh heh heh heh heh heh heh!" Dedede laughed as Escargoon started the engine, and drove out of the castle, and headed towards the village.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: This place is so great! First, walking marshmallows and now walking potatoes! I cant wait to see how the food taste like in this world. Eh!? Oh my gosh, is that what I think it is!? Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 70: Introducing King Dedede!, the royal feast. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

The next chapter should be more interesting than this one. Well, I gotta go back playing my new game, One Piece: Unlimited Adventure. Nice game for One Piece fans, by the way. The only thing I dont like about is the bug catching part. Anyway, See ya soon!


	70. Kirby Pt 3

This one turned out to be a little longer than I thought. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

The people of Dreamland. The Strawhat crew met an odd looking creature named Kirby. They then with two other odd looking creatures named Tiff and Tuff. They suspected that the Strawhat crew are vicious pirates, so they pretended to be nice to them and showed them towards a village. The creatures in the village are called Cappies, which are quite nice. The Strawhat crew looked around before entering a restaurant, but somebody else is not really happy upon their arrival, which turns out to be King Dedede. What will he do when he confronts with the Strawhat crew.

Chapter 70: Introducing King Dedede!, The royal feast

The Strawhat crew and Kirby entered the restaurant, followed by Tiff and Tuff. The restaurant didn't look all that special. The walls were messy, the tables were kinda dusty, it looks like nobody has stepped foot in this place for decades.

"This is a restaurant? It looks like a ruin." Franky said

"Kawasaki? Are you here?" Tiff asked loud enough for everyone in the restaurant to here.

"Welcome!" Said somebody as he came out of the kitchen. He looked different from the other Cappies. He has light-brownish skin, has a cooking apron around his waist, and has a chef hat on his head. "Ah, Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff. It's nice to see you here again. Oh?" The chef then noticed the Strawhat crew. "Hello. Welcome to Kawasaki's restaurant. I am Kawasaki at your service."

"Kawasaki, these people are from out of town." Tiff explained, "They would like to eat here after having such a long trip."

"Splendid! It has been weeks since I have had any customers!" The chef known as Kawasaki said, "Why don't you all take a seat while I bring you the menus?"

"Yosh!" Luffy said excitedly as he quickly sat next to a table next to a wall. Nami, Zoro, and Franky sat next to Luffy's right side, while Usopp, Sanji, Robin and Chopper sat next to Luffy's left side. Since there was no longer any seats available for that table, Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff sat on a table that was close to Luffy and the others. Kawasaki quickly gave everyone a menu and took out a notepad.

"Now, what would you be having?" Kawasaki asked nicely.

"Eh, nothing here sounds that tasty..." Usopp said while looking at the menu with a disgusted look.

"Okay, I want to eat every single dish in this menu!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Everything!?" Kawasaki asked in shock.

"EVERYTHING!!" Luffy repeated loudly.

"Wow! Coming right up!" Kawasaki said happily as he rushed back into the kitchen.

"Luffy, you do realize that we don't have any money to pay for this meal, right?" Nami asked while glaring at Luffy.

"That's no problem. We can pay it for you." Tiff said kindly.

"Awesome! Now we can eat as much as we want!" Luffy said excitedly, which caused Sanji to kick him while sitting down.

"Oi! What is wrong with you!? You can't take advantage of little kids like that!" Sanji yelled angrily.

"Um, no. It's okay, really. We have enough. Heh heh..." Tiff laughed weakly.

"Sis, how long do we have to keep this up?" Tuff whispered to Tiff.

"Until they show their true colors. That is when Kirby will get rid of them." Tiff whispered back.

"But this is taking too long. These guys are really good on pretending to be nice." Tuff whispered.

"Which is exactly why we brought them here." Tiff whispered, "Once they taste one of Kawasaki's meals, they sure to get on a rampage afterwards."

"Oh, so that's why were here. That's a really good idea, Sis." Tuff whispered happily, "Once they get on a rampage, Kirby will get rid of them like bugs, right Kirby?"

"Poyo..." Kirby said unenthusiastically.

Back in Strawhat crew's table, the crew was talking about what to do next. "Okay, now that we have found some townspeople, we can start some questioning about the location of the 6th heart." Nami said.

"Can we talk about that later? I want to eat food." Luffy said.

Nami glared at Luffy for a bit before looking back at her crewmates. "As I was saying, since this place is somewhat small, finding the heart should be a little more easy for us."

"We just got here and you already want us to work our butt for finding the next heart?" Franky asked grumpily.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" Nami asked rudely.

"Tsk.. no, I don't." Franky said, "But the only thing we know about this world is this village. There is alot more landscape out there, you know?"

"We might as well fuel up with some decent food that wasn't cooked by this idiot here before we get going." Zoro said tiredly.

"Oi!" Sanji yelled angrily.

"Yeah! Where is the food!? I want food!" Luffy yelled while pounding his hands on the table repeatedly.

"Yes, I am coming out right now!" Kawasaki said from the kitchen.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby said excitedly, waiting for Kawasaki with the food. Kawasaki then came out of the kitchen, carrying dishes with what looked like food. He placed the food ordered by Luffy on the Strawhat's crew table for them to eat.

"Enjoy your meals!" Kawasaki said as he was expecting the Strawhat crew to eat what he made for them. However, instead of eating it, most of the Strawhat crew was looking at it with disgust.

"What in the world did this came out of?" Franky asked in disgust. On the Strawhat crew's table, their was plate with a couple of riceballs on it, only that they were so sticky, they are stuck on the plate. There was also a steak, but it was green and there was a putrid odor coming from it. There was a bowl of ramen, but they seemed to be undercooked. And their was a bowl of soup that really doesn't look like soup at all, but more of a frozen treat. To put it simple, all the food Kawasaki made was poorly done. A two-year old could make the dishes look better with it's own puke.

"So many mistakes..." Sanji muttered.

"Um, do we have to eat this?" Chopper asked worryingly.

"Not much of a professional cookmanship, I must say." Robin commented.

"Oh... not again..." Kawasaki said sadly with his head down.

"Uh, no. This looks just fine." Nami lied with a weak smile. "I am sure that it tastes much better than it looks. Heh heh heh..."

"Is this even edible?" Zoro asked. Nami glared at him and stomped his foot. "GYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

"Shut up and eat it, you big baby!" Nami said as he grabbed his dish filled with Kawasaki's food and placed all of it inside Zoro's mouth before closing it shut.

"Seriously... something like this should never be eaten by any kind of person." Usopp said while narrowing his eyes down at his disgusting looking dish.

"Mmm! What are you guys talking about!? This is delicious!" Luffy said happily, already eating Kawasaki's food. This shocked most of the crew, including Tiff and Tuff, while Kawasaki was simply surprised.

"Oh!? Do you really mean that!?" Kawasaki asked with tears of happiness coming out of his eyes.

"He... actually likes Kawasaki's cooking?" Tuff asked in shock.

"He must have no taste..." Tiff said.

Luffy's crew looked at their dishes as they slowly placed their forks inside their green steaks. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." Chopper said.

"I could be wrong, but it may taste decent." Sanji said.

"Eh, let's give this a shot." Franky said, ready to eat.

"Alright, then. Time for Eating Champion Usopp to rate this meal." Usopp said as he then placed his part of the steak in his mouth and ate it. Everyone else did the same did the same thing. It got a little quiet for a little while until... "GYAAEEEEHHHHH!!"

"GYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..." The Strawhat crew's faces were completely red, except for Zoro who's face is blue for eating most of meal. "!!!!" Everyone, except for Luffy, grabbed their cups of water and drank the whole thing as their faces turned back to their original color.

"Wait for it... they will soon try to attack." Tiff said assuring, "Kirby, you will attack them once they do, okay?" Kirby didn't respond as the Strawhat crew started to calm down.

"Well... 1 out of 8 isnt so bad." Kawasaki said while rubbing the back of his head in shame. Robin, who didn't react as much like the others did before, wiped her lips with a napkin.

"It was a little too hot." Robin said plainly.

"A little!? I felt like I was drinking lava!" Usopp yelled, "Luffy, how could you possibly like this!?"

"Hmm.. you know what? It is missing something..." Luffy said while thinking, "I know! It needs hot sauce!"

"Huh!?" Usopp asked as Luffy poured some hot sauce on his meal and ate it.

"Mmm... so good." Luffy said happily. Tiff and Tuff were waiting for something else to happen, but strangely, it didn't.

"Hey, sis. Why aren't they are on a rampage?" Tuff asked.

"I don't know..." Tiff said, "Hey, aren't you guys angry that the food didn't taste good?"

"Hm? Not really. Why do you ask?" Chopper asked.

"Aren't you guys going to get on a rampage? You guys are pirates afterall." Tuff said.

"Pirates!?" Kawasaki said in shock, "Oh no! Please don't trash my restaurant!"

"Hey, wait a minute. We are not here to cause a scene." Nami said.

"Yeah, just because the food wasn't really great, doesn't mean that we would kill anybody just for that reason." Sanji said. Tiff and Tuff were now really confused whether to believe them or not.

"So... you guys really aren't here to cause any trouble?" Tiff asked.

"Of course not. We are just here to find something important. We didn't come here to hurt anybody." Nami said, "Look, I know we are pirates, but that doesn't mean that we are going to cause havoc here. We are the good kinds of pirates that only want to get back to our world."

"So that's it. Tiff, I think they are telling the truth." Tuff said.

"Well..." Tiff wasn't really sure what to believe. "I guess... you don't look like you're lying. Well, I think you are telling the truth too. We are sorry for suspecting you guys."

"Swure, no pwoblem. I dwont eben knowf whyf yoush guysh sushpectched ush anywaysh..." Luffy said with a mouthful as Tiff sweatdropped upon this.

"Anyway... we didn't properly introduced ourselves earlier. My name is Tiff, and this is my little brother, Tuff." Tiff said.

"Hi!" Tuff said.

"And I am sure you all know that this is Kirby." Tiff said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said happily. Luffy managed to swallow all the food in his mouth as he started to introduce himself.

"I'm Luffy, and I am going to be the Pirate King." Luffy said confidently while pointing himself.

"You are?" Tuff asked.

"Yep!" Luffy responded.

"Amazing!" Tuff said happily. "So do you guys have lots of adventures together?"

"Sure we do! But I gotta say that these guys are nothing without me." Usopp lied, "They don't call me 'Usopp, The Great Warrior' for nothing. Without me, these guys would be already under the sea."

"I'd say that you are more like 'the Great Coward'." Franky said, which caused Usopp to glare at him.

"I never knew their were actually friendly pirates out there." Kawasaki said, "If you guys were really mean pirates, I would have been dead by now. Ha ha ha!"

"That is really not something to laugh about." Sanji said, "You can't really call yourself a chef if you make fun of your cooking. If you like, I could give you some pointers on how to cook right. I am chef myself."

"Really? You would do that?" Kawasaki asked, "This must be my lucky day. First, another customer other than Kirby likes my food, and now I can learn more about cooking from a pirate chef."

"Don't be so grateful; he is not that good anyway." Zoro said, but Sanji ignored him.

"Speaking of cooking, does anybody want to eat my meal. I lost my appetite." Usopp said.

"Poyo!" Kirby happily jumped on the Strawhat's table, looking at Usopp's dish.

"Oh, do you want some?" Usopp asked. "I think you are a little too young to eat something this big. Here let me cut-"

Before Usopp could cut a little piece of green steak for Kirby, Kirby opened his mouth and started to inhale so strong, that all the food on the table went right inside his mouth, including all the dishes on it. The Strawhat crew were quite surprised as they slowly looked towards Kirby, who licked his lips. Usopp was the most dumbfounded of them all as his eyes popped out of his head after a couple of seconds.

"HE INHALED THE WHOLE THING!?!?" Usopp asked as he fell down in shock.

"Wha-Wha just happened?" Chopper asked.

"The puffball inhaled all the food like some black hole!" Franky said in shock.

"Whoa! That was so amazingly cool!" Luffy said excitedly.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about that." Tiff said in realization, "Kirby has the ability to inhale things at a strong rate. He would inhale everything in front of him."

"It's like he has a black hole inside of him." Tuff said.

"That is cool! I wish I can eat things like that!" Luffy said.

"If you did, then food would seize to exist." Usopp said as Luffy laughed.

"Also, Kirby can copy the abilities from the living or unliving things he inhaled." Tiff explained, "For example, if Kirby would have inhaled some fire, he would have the ability to breath out fire."

The crew were amazed by this. "So, if Kirby would inhale Usopp, he would have the power to lie?" Luffy asked in shock.

"Oi!" Usopp yelled angrily.

"He can also copy some physical traits. Like if he inhaled a bird, he would have wings." Tuff said.

"Seriously!?" Chopper asked with sparks of joy coming out of his eyes.

"Hiya ha ha ha! This place rocks! It's filled with copycat marshmallows!" Luffy said.

"Alright, I think we had enough time slacking off." Nami said as she got up from her seat. "Let's start finding the dang heart already.

"Boo!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper disagreed.

"Shut up and get going!" Nami barked. They sighed and got up from their seats, while Tiff and Tuff gave a frightened look to Nami.

"Sis, she is scary." Tuff whimpered.

"I know. But it's alright; she is a good pirate... I think." Tiff said.

"Poyo." Kirby said plainly.

"We'll pay you back for the meal, Kawasaki. See you later." Tiff said.

"Of course. Come again! Do bring the friendly pirates again sometime." Kawasaki said as he waved goodbye. The crew, and everyone else got out of the restaurant, with Kirby coming out first.

"So, where do we start?" Robin asked.

"Let's try asking some residents around here." Nami said.

"Wait a minute, what's that sound?" Franky asked. It was a sound of an engine that started to get louder by the second. Suddenly, Dedede's limousine appeared in the streets, and drove straight towards Kirby.

"Kirby, look out!" Tiff yelled.

"Poyo?" Kirby said as he looked towards the limousine before...

CRASH!!

"POYO!!" Kirby went flying right into a big tree behind him.

"Kirby!" Chopper cried as he and Tuff went to his aid. Luffy and the others were shocked as they then looked back at the driver of the limousine, which turned out to be Escargoon, with Dedede in the passenger seat.

"Stop where you are, pirates!" Escargoon yelled, "His Majesty has arrived to stop your putrid actions!"

"That's right!" Dedede yelled angrily as he jumped off his passenger seat, and stood on his limousine. "I hope you pirates are ready to fly, because Dedede is here to send you flyin'!"

"What the!? Who are you!?" Sanji asked.

"Dedede! What are you up to this time!?" Tiff asked angrily.

"Ah ha! So it's you, Tiff!" Dedede said angrily, "I knew your were behind all this! I should've known you were going to plan something this horrible! But I am not going to let you take my throne! It's mine, I tell you, MINE!"

"What are you talking about!?" Tiff asked.

"Don't talk back to His Majesty!" Escargoon yelled, "You and your men are going to suffer severe consequences for this treacherous act!"

"Tiff, it is time that you finally suffer the death penalty!" Dedede yelled.

"Death penalty!? Luffy, do something against this whacko!" Nami said worryingly, "Luffy, why aren't you responding!?"

Luffy was still in shock, not by what just happened to Kirby, but for what he is seeing right now. "It's a snail... driving a car...! It's a snail driving a car! I never thought I would see this so soon!" Luffy said excitedly as he then quickly approached Escargoon, "You are like one of the coolest things I have seen so far! It's an honor to meet you!" Luffy then shook Escargoon's hand, shaking his whole body as well.

"H-Hey! W-W-W-What are y-you d-d-d-doing!?" Escargoon asked as he then fell off the driver's seat.

"Oh!? The assault has begun!" Dedede said in shock. Dedede then jumped of his limousine as the Strawhat crew backed away from him. "You want to take over my throne!? Then you are going to have to go through me, you filthy pirates! Where are the rest of your crew!? I want to hit you all repeatedly at the same time!!"

"Dedede, they are not here to take your throne! They are just here to look for something!" Tiff yelled.

"And we are all here, buddy! If you want piece of us, then bring it on!" Franky yelled. Dedede then calmed down as he had a confused look.

"Wait... this is it?" Dedede asked confusedly, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight... are you serious? Who is the captain then?"

"Uh, that's me." Luffy said with a smile. Dedede looked at him oddly.

"He... is the captain? Uh..." Dedede said as for the first time in a very long time, Dedede started to think deeply. At the same time, Escargoon started to get up after falling off the driver's seat.

"Ugh! How dare you attack me!? I will make sure that neither are breathing after th-"

BONK!

"Ah!" Escargoon got hit on the head by Dedede, knocking him down to the floor. Dedede then sheeplessly smiled in front of the Strawhat crew, rubbing his hands together at the same time.

"Forgive Escargoon; he is an idiot sometimes." Dedede said happily, "We are sorry for making such a rude appearance; it's just that this is the way we greet outsiders to our land."

"Oh, so that's why. I thought you guys were actually mean." Luffy said.

"No, no, it's just a tradition we have to follow. Dyeh heh heh heh heh heh..." Dedede laughed, "Anyway, you guys look a little pale. Why don't you eat in my castle? I bet you guys are hungry after eating all that garbage inside that pathetic excuse of a restaurant."

"What!?" Escargoon yelled in shock, "Your Majesty, have you completely lost your mi-"

BONK!

"Ah!" Escargoon got hit by Dedede again as he fell on the floor once more.

"I should have said this earlier, but welcome to Dreamland, the land of dreams. No pun intended of course." Dedede said, "And I am... Escargoon, quit slacking off and introduce me to these fine people!"

"Eh... as you wish." Escargoon said while groggily getting up, "Ahem, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you, the king of Dreamland, and one of the greatest role models of all time, Your Majesty, King Dedede!"

"Dyeh heh heh heh heh heh heh! Thank you, thank you, you are too kind." Dedede said grateful, even though nobody was clapping for him, "So, whaddya say? You want to come to my castle?"

"I don't know..." Usopp said, "I am not sure if we can trust you after you-"

"Sure, we'll go!" Luffy interrupted.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled.

"It's rude if we don't accept his invitation. Besides, I am still hungry." Luffy said while rubbing his tummy.

"Great! I will meet you back at the castle!" Dedede said as he then got back on his passenger at the same time Escargoon got on the driver's seat. "See you there! Dyah ha ha ha ha!" Escargoon drove Dedede around the tree Kirby crashed into earlier and out of the village to return to his castle. After he left, Chopper finished treating Kirby as they and Tuff regrouped with the others.

"What was that all about?" Zoro asked.

"That was Dedede. He is the lowest of the low here in Dreamland." Tiff said sternly, "He would always try to relieve his boredom by disturbing the peace in this village. But I wonder what he is up to this time."

"-sigh-... Luffy, whatever you do, don't try to do anything stupid to a guy like him." Nami said.

"Ah, Nami. There is no way anything bad would happen to us in his castle." Luffy said with a smile.

**Meanwhile...**

Dedede opened the double doors to his big throne room as he and Escargoon went inside. "Ah, what a day this turned out to be." Dedede said happily as he was walked to his chair at the end of his throne room.

"Your Majesty, have you realized what you have done!?" Escargoon asked. "You have invited pirates into the castle! What were you thinking!?"

"Pirates? Dwuh huh huh huh huh huh!" Dedede laughed as Escargoon was confused. "Those guys aren't pirates, Escargoon. They are just big frauds."

"Frauds? What do you mean?" Escargoon asked.

"Pirates are suppose to have big groups of ruthless people. They are suppose to be tough looking, and merciless against the innocent, and say 'Argh!'. The guys we met back in the commoner village had nothing of that. Instead, they have a stupid-looking captain, a swordsman poser, an orange head weirdo, a Pinocchio clone, a freaky eyebrow man, a raccoon, a hot lady, and a stripper. Not in a million years would they be pirates."

"Then why did you invited them here?" Escargoon asked.

"Since I now know that Tiff hired them just to scare me off, I am going to show them who is the king around here." Dedede said, "After they have their pleasant meal here, I am going to throw them in the dungeon and leave them there for the rest of their days for impersonating pirates."

"Since when is it illegal to impersonate a pirate?" Escargoon asked.

"Since I made that regulation just now." Dedede said, "And after I imprison them, all of their belongings shall be mine! Dyah ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

**Meanwhile...**

"Demon beasts!?" Usopp asked in fear. The Strawhat crew, including Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby, were walking along the road to Dedede's castle, with Tiff telling about Dedede's habits.

"That's right. Dedede used to buy demon beasts from an evil corporation known as Holy Nightmare to either get rid of Kirby, or to have some fun horrifying the villagers of Dreamland." Tiff explained, "But after Kirby defeated the founder of Holy Nightmare, Dedede lost his reason to buy any more demon beasts again."

"That Dedede really is a bad king." Chopper said, "Reminds of another awful king back in our world..."

"Poyo..." Kirby said.

"But things are peaceful now. He hasn't done anything reckless, or suspicious until today." Tiff said.

"He must be leading us towards one of his traps." Robin said.

"And this idiot fell for it." Nami said while pointing at Luffy.

"Food, food, food!" Luffy said excitedly. Nami sighed as they then came to a halt.

"We are here." Tiff said.

"Wow! CooooOOOOOLLL!!!" Luffy yelled out. In front of them was a really big yellow castle, with some vines around it's towers. Their were also some unused cannon on top of the castle walls. And there was a small river around the castle.

"It's been a while since we have been on a castle." Sanji said.

"Doesn't look that special." Franky said. The drawbridge of the castle lowered so the Strawhat crew, including Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby, to cross over. Before they did though, Waddle Doo came approached as his presence freaked out Usopp and Chopper.

"Welcome! His Majesty is waiting for you in the dining room." Waddle Doo said.

"Yes, we will be on our way there, Waddle Doo." Tiff said kindly. Waddle Doo made his salute before leaving as Usopp and Chopper were still dumbfounded.

"Was that a walking eyeball? And how was it talking?" Usopp asked in fear.

"Hee hee! This is so awesome!" Luffy said. Tiff led the way through the castle walls, and into the front garden, where there several Waddle Dees doing their daily chores. "Look at all these brown marshmallows. Makes me want to eat some right now."

"Those are the Waddle Dees. They are the soldiers here in this castle." Tuff said.

"These are soldiers?" Zoro asked an eyebrow raised, "They... don't look like it."

"Hey, Tiff. How is it that you know so much about this place?" Chopper asked.

"We live here." Tiff responded. "My father is the Cabinet Minister of the castle. So we live here because of his important job."

"Ah, so your family is rich." Nami said, "You are so lucky."

"Not really. Living with Dedede close by isn't that comfortable." Tiff sighed.

"Well, atleast you can have some money for some time." Usopp said kindly, "Unlike us since we have to buy huge amounts of food for a certain idiot that cant control himself from eating everything."

"I know, right?" Luffy asked with a big smile.

"I MEANT YOU!" Usopp barked which startled Luffy. They walked inside the castle and went up the stairs. They walked along the dark greenish hallway, with nobody in sight.

"This place is enormous. We could get lost in here." Franky said.

"It is big, but Tuff and I have gotten used to this place." Tiff said, "Now the dining room should be over here. Follow me."

Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby led the Strawhat crew towards the dining room. But Zoro suddenly stopped walking as he noticed that they aren't the only ones in the hall. He looked behind his right shoulder, and saw three small knights up against the wall, observing him. One of them was wearing a green helmet and boots, and a brown armor. The other one also had a green helmet, but he was wearing brown shoes and a blue armor.

The one that caught Zoro's attention was the knight that was in between those other two knights mentioned earlier. He has the same body structure as Kirby, only he has hands. He was wearing a blue cloak, and has a silver mask over his face, showing nothing but his yellow eyes. Zoro and this knight stared at eachother for a little while before Zoro decided to leave them.

"Where those people invited by King Dedede?" Knight No. 1 asked.

"I suppose they are." Knight No. 2 said, "But they don't seem to be from around here."

"Hmm..." The knight with the mask watched Zoro leave as his eyes glowed green with thought.

The Strawhat crew went through a double door and were now in a big dining room. "Here it is; the dining room." Tiff said.

"Fancy!" Luffy said excitedly as he then noticed somebody else in the room. One of them was a man with a purple mustache and purple hair. He was wearing an elegant purple suit and an orange bow tie around his neck. The other one was a lady wearing a violet dress and an orange scarf around her neck. The last two inside were two floating creatures. They have a ball-shaped body, and they have little arms and feet. One of them is blue, which is the boy, and the other one is pink, which is obviously a girl due to the bow tie on her head. And they both have no mouths.

"Hmm? Oh, Tiff and Tuff." The man with the mustache said, "Your have arrived just in time for His Majesty's royal feast."

"Hi Dad. Hi Mom." Tuff said while he and Tiff were approaching them.

"Now listen, you two; you must be on your best behavior during this feast." The lady said.

"Yes, mom." Tiff and Tuff sighed. The floating ball creatures then noticed the Strawhat crew.

"Hey, who are these guys?" the blue floating ball asked.

"Oh, they were the ones invited by Dedede." Tuff said.

"So these are the young lads His majesty invited." The man with the mustache said as he and his wife approached the crew, "Good day to you. My name is Sir Parm, and this is my wife, Memu. We are Tiff's and Tuff's parents."

"It is nice to meet you." Memu said.

"Same with us! We are grateful for your king inviting us into his big castle." Nami said.

"And I am Lololo, and this is Lalala." Said the blue ball creature known as Fololo.

"This place is filled with odd creatures..." Usopp said dumbfounded.

"Where is the king?" Robin asked.

"Welcome! You got here just in time!"

Everyone turned and saw Dedede, with Escargoon, walking in the dining room. "Glad you can make it. I am sure you already met my Cabinet Minister, and the rest of the residents here in the castle."

"Well--" Usopp began to say.

"Great! Let's say we start this feast already!" Dedede said proudly with Luffy and Kirby jumping up and down excitedly.

"Your Majesty, are you sure this is a good idea?" Escargoon asked.

"Don't worry." Dedede whispered back, "These outsiders will never forget this day."

**5 minutes later...**

"Uwah!? What is this!?" Dedede asked in shock.

He and everyone else were already sitting around the dining table as they are seeing Luffy stretching his arms towards all the food within his reach, eating them afterwards. Kirby was amazed by Luffy's stretching while everyone else were just quite shocked to say anything.

"W-Wow! I didn't know he can stretch like that!" Tuff said excitedly.

"Oh... that is interesting..." Tiff said unsuringly.

"Quit it, Luffy! Leave some for the others!" Usopp yelled, but Luffy didn't pay attention to him.

"Hey, Robin? Can you pass the salt please?" Chopper asked.

"Certainly, Doctor-san." Robin said kindly as she then sprouted an arm right next to the salt container, which was right next to Dedede's plate.

"Wha!?" Dedede stared at the sprouted arm as it grabbed the salt container and passed it to Chopper. The arm the disappeared as Dedede was still stunned. "T-The arm.. grew from the table... he is stretching.. eating everything... am I the only one who is surprised about this!?"

"Now do you regret making this decision?" Escargoon asked as he watched Luffy swallowing a turkey.

"This doesn't change anything." Dedede hissed as he then coughed to get everyone's attention, "So, um... may I ask for what reason you visited my great land?"

"As a matter of fact; we are here to look for an odd-looking heart. Do you, by any chance, happened to see one around here?" Nami asked.

"A heart? What do you want it for?" Dedede asked.

"So we can go to the next world and get another one." Luffy said, "We might meet one of the smash participants on the way." Hearing this surprised Dedede and the others.

"Oh, so you on a journey to meet those participants?" Dedede asked.

"Not really; he just sort of made that up." Usopp said.

"Dyeh heh heh heh. Well, today is your lucky day." Dedede said with a smirk, "Because I happen to be one of the smash participants myself."

"Eh!? You are!?" Luffy asked.

"Of course I am. I am not just for good looks, you know?" Dedede asked, "As a matter of fact, I am one of the strongest participants ever! Just one whack from my mallet will send a guy flying out across the sea!"

"Not if he knocks you out first." Escargoon commented before getting hit by Dedede again.

"Hey, Kirby is also one of the Smash participants too." Tiff said. The Strawhat crew were shocked by this.

"Are you serious!? That is so awesome!" Luffy said.

"I don't believe it. I cant believe that Master Hand guy would pick somebody like this little guy." Nami said with her arms crossed.

"Kirby, can I have your autograph?" Chopper asked while taking out his autograph book and pen. Kirby took the pen and looked at it oddly. He then swallowed the pen, which shocked Chopper.

"Escargoon, why isn't that raccoon asking me for my autograph?" Dedede asked.

"Maybe he doesn't want to. Why, are you jealous?" Escargoon asked.

"No way! I just want to see the look on his face when I reject him." Dedede said rudely. "Oh, wait! I have figured a way to make that happen." Dedede got out of his chair and walked towards Chopper and Kirby as Kirby did a lousy signature under Samus' name with another pen besides the one he swallowed. "Say, wouldn't you guys like to know who all the Smash participants are?"

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked.

"I have a portrait of all them, only in an advanced and limited edition one." Dedede explained, "Would you like to see it?"

"Yeah! We want to see it!" Luffy said excitedly.

"Okay! Escargoon, bring it here." Dedede said plainly.

"Bring what here, exactly?" Escargoon asked.

"The portrait! It's in my room. Go get it." Dedede said.

"Eh!? But that thing is heavy!" Escargoon said in shock.

"JUST BRING IT IN HERE!" Dedede yelled very loudly. Escargoon lowered his head and walked out the dining to get the portrait.

"You are a little abusive to your servants." Robin noticed.

"Oh, that's just how he likes to get treated. He doesn't mind, really." Dedede said simply while Chopper wasn't too sure about that. A couple of seconds later, Escargoon came back to the dining room, carrying a huge portrait that was covered in a sheet with both of his arm. He then fell in exhaustion as the portrait leaned on the wall. Dedede proudly went to the portrait and grabbed the sheet over it. "Behold! The roster of the Smash tournament!" Dedede pulled the sheet off the portrait as Luffy went 'Oooo' upon seeing it.

"But that's just a big portrait of you." Usopp said as the portrait only showed Dedede, posing heroically.

"No, everyone else is in here. They are just really tiny, that you can't see them." Dedede said. "Now then, I am sure that somebody wants my autograph now, huh?" Dedede looks towards the crew as he only saw Usopp using his goggles to zoom in on the portrait.

"Can you see anybody, Usopp?" Chopper asked.

"I am starting to see something." Usopp said. He had to focus his goggles to their limit to see the entire roster in the portrait. "I see it now! Let's see... Hey, Peach and Zelda are in here!"

"WHAT!?" Sanji yelled in surprise as he shoved Usopp out of the way and squinted his eyes to the portrait. "Incredible! No wonder they were so beautiful when I met them for the first time!"

Usopp grumpily moved Sanji out of the way as he continued to look at the portrait. "Whoa!? Pichu is in here too."

"Hm?" Zoro lifted his head in surprise hearing that.

"And there is Mario, there is Luigi, there is-AAHHH!!" Usopp fell back, shocked at who he just saw. "Bowser and that crazy Ganondorf are in here too!"

"What!?" The Strawhat crew were surprised, including Zoro.

"Well, go on; keep looking!" Luffy said.

"Oh boy..." Usopp whimpered as he resumed. "There is a blue jackal, two guys with blue hair, and there is like a robot in here. Hey, there is also a wolf in here."

"A wolf?" Luffy asked curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Okay, that's enough." Dedede said as he covered the portrait with the sheet, "You are going to ruin it if you are going to keep staring at it all the time." Dedede then happily turned to Chopper, "Now then, it seems like you have been asking for autographs. Since you wanted Kirby's, you obviously want mine."

"Um, no thank you." Chopper said kindly.

"Oh, don't be so modest. I know you want my autograph. Just hand it over, and I'll gladly sign it for you." Dedede said while grabbing Chopper's autograph book.

"No, it's okay. I don't want yours." Chopper said, not letting go of his autograph book.

"Seriously, let me sign it!" Dedede said angrily.

"No!" Chopper yelled. They both then pulled on the autograph book.

"Quit being such a brat, and let me sign it!" Dedede yelled.

"No, I don't want yours! Get away!" Chopper yelled.

"Why you... GAH!" Dedede pulled very hard, only for his hands to slip off the book. "WHOA!" Dedede went flying back to his seat and crashed into it, shattering it to pieces.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Chopper said. Dedede angrily got up and glared at Chopper.

"You are going to pay-dyah!?" Dedede tripped over the unconscious Escargoon, making him on the fall on the floor. Once he fell, it caused a tremor that startled everyone, and shook a plate that was near the edge of the table. Before Dedede could get up, the plate fell on his head, which shattered to pieces as Dedede staggered upon getting up. Once he did, he dazedly fell backwards, grabbing on to the table sheets that went off the table as it covered him completely. Luffy and Kirby were laughing at this as everyone else was worried.

"Oh my. Another feast ruined by His Majesty himself." Sir Parm said ashamed. Then Waddle Doo came in with a couple of Waddle Dees carrying a cake.

"The dessert has arrived...uh?" Waddle Doo looked around at the mess. "What happened here?"

"CAKE!" Luffy yelled as he stretched his arms and grabbed the cake. He pulled it close to him as he was about to eat it until Usopp stopped him.

"Wait, Luffy! You can't eat the whole thing! We want some too!" Usopp yelled.

"I want to eat it though!" Luffy whined as he and Usopp was starting the pull the cake from eachother. Kirby was having fun as he jumped up and down while Nami sighed.

"I know something like this would happen." Nami said sadly.

"Oi, bros! Calm the heck down already!" Franky yelled to Luffy and Usopp.

"Oops!" Usopp couldn't overpower Luffy's strength as he lets go, causing Luffy to accidentally throw it behind him. Everyone stared at the cake flew across the dining room as Dedede got up, and angrily removed the table sheet off of him.

"LET ME HAVE IT!"

SPLOSH!

The cake went right into Dedede's face. Tiff and Tuff blinked for a few seconds, looking at Dedede covered in cake.

"Ha ha ha ha! That's funnier then the time he got hit by that big pie!" Tuff laughed.

"Yeah! Ha ha ha ha!" Tiff laughed as well.

"What a mess..." Memu said sadly. The dining was now absolutely a mess after all that disorder Dedede went through.

"Luffy, next time someone of royalty invites you for a feast, don't accept it!" Nami said strictly. Luffy whined as Chopper was putting his autograph book away.

"It's so hot." Sanji said.

"Your imagining Peach and Zelda again?" Zoro asked.

"No, seriously; this place is starting to get really warm." Sanji said as while sweating.

"Ugh! Why is it so hot all of a sudden?" Usopp asked, sweating nonstop, and with his tongue sticking out.

"That might be the cause." Robin said simply. Everyone looked towards Dedede, who still had cake on him. For some reason, the cake was bubbling like crazy as it started to evaporate as well. Once the whole cake evaporated, you could see Dedede's skin turning from blue to red, as he was so angry, the heat from his body was heating up the whole room.

"I.. tried.. to.. be.. nice.. but.. I.. can't... ANYMORE!!!" Dedede opened his eyes furiously, and slammed his hands on the table with great force, showing the pure anger he is feeling right now as it looked like it was on fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Usopp and Chopper cried in fear while Luffy looked at Dedede oddly.

"GET OUTTA HEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE RRR RRR RRR RRR RRR RRR RRR RRR RRR REE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEE EEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The next thing they knew it, the entire Strawhat crew were thrown out across the drawbridge simultaneously by Dedede himself, and out of the castle. They all landed with a thud as Dedede glared at them for a couple of seconds before closing the drawbridge in front of them.

"Oooohhh..." The Strawhat crew were all dazed from being thrown out that roughly.

"Hey, you know what?" Luffy asked as everyone dazedly looked at him, "That Dedede guy isn't really nice." The Strawhat crew, except for Robin, slapped their foreheads in grief.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Dedede is really mean penguin. I hope we dont have to see him again. Hey, where do we go now? Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 71: The star warriors, Secrets that are untold. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

I would like to thank game2002 for that portrait idea. Oh, the snail driving the car thing was mentioned since the Zelda arc, just so you know. Anyway, I have nothing else to say but that there is only like 5 weeks left until Brawl comes to the states! So exciting! Well, ciao for now!


	71. Kirby Pt 4

Hello! A long time since I made such a short chapter, but that's because my head is foggy at the moment, and I cant really come up with anything right now. So, try to have a great time with this chapter or not. Enjoy!

* * *

A royal feast turning tragic. The Strawhat crew have met the king of Dreamland, Dedede. Of course, Dedede thought the Strawhat crew were simply impersonating pirates. He invited them to his castle to have a royal feast, which didn't turn out that good for him at all. Instead of getting things his way, he got humiliated by the crew, and threw them out because of that. Will getting on Dedede's bad nerves lower the Strawhat crew's chances of finding the 6th Mystery heart?

Chapter 71: The Star warriors, Secrets that are untold

The Strawhat crew were groggily getting up after being thrown out of the castle by Dedede himself. "Ugh... he sure is strong for picking all of us up at the same time." Usopp said while rubbing his head, "I didn't even know how he did that in the first place."

"How that fat penguin ever got to be king of this place, I'll never know." Franky said.

"Atleast he is funny. Too bad he is so mean." Luffy said with his arms crossed.

"Mean or not, we already got on his bad side." Nami said, "We'll have to avoid him as much as we can from now on."

"I'll turn him into a feast if he does this sort of thing to us again." Sanji said angrily.

"Anyway, that whole meal was a waste of time." Zoro said, "And this place doesn't suit my tastes either. I say we should just find the dang heart and get out of this dump already."

"You jerk!" Usopp yelled.

"Dumbass!" Luffy yelled.

"Stupid marimo..." Sanji muttered.

"Marimo!" Chopper yelled.

Zoro then fought with Usopp, Luffy, Sanji, and Chopper angrily, with Usopp and Chopper getting knocked out as soon as the battle began.

"Eh.. these idiots can never get along." Nami said irritatingly while Robin giggled and while Franky was scratching his head. Suddenly, the drawbridge lowered again, catching Nami's attention. Out came Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Lololo, and Lalala, who approached Nami, Robin, and Franky.

"Are you guys okay?" Tiff asked worryingly.

"That must have been a nasty throw back there. I never thought Dedede can do something like that." Tuff said.

"We're fine. We are used to this sorta thing." Franky said.

"Um... what's wrong with them?" Lololo asked while observing Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji still fighting eachother.

"Oh, that's normal for them. They will stop around five minutes." Nami said.

"I am so sorry that this happened. Dedede tends to get angry very easily." Tiff explained.

"He was a little frustrated with us." Robin said, "I wouldn't be surprised if he had high blood pressure."

"Honestly, to think that loud people like him have the nerve to tell us what to do." Nami said as she was getting irritated by the noise of Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji's battle. "WILL YOU THREE CUT IT OUT!?" Nami yelled furiously while turning towards the trio as she caught the their attention.

Lololo and Lalala were a little startled by Nami's yelling. "She is scary." Lalala said.

"I still can't get used to be around her." Tuff said.

"Poyo." Kirby said.

"So where shall we go now, Miss Navigator?" Robin asked.

"Hmm... I'm clueless what to do so far." Nami said while thinking, "We already tried talking to the 'king' of this place, and he doesn't know anything about the 6th heart, even though he is one of the smash participants."

Nami started to think a little more while Usopp and Chopper were regaining their consciousness.

"Poyo! Poyo, poyo!" Kirby said while jumping up and down.

"What is it?" Franky asked.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"You know where it is?" Franky asked. Everyone looked at Franky oddly.

"You can understand him?" Sanji asked.

"I am starting to get what he is saying; I can feel it from his soul, bro." Franky said. "Now where is the heart, puffball bro?"

"Poyo!" Kirby responded.

"Kabu? What is a Kabu?" Franky asked while scratching his head.

"Kirby, do you mean that what they are looking for is where Kabu is?" Tiff asked.

"Hey, that makes sense. Kabu knows everything!" Tuff said happily.

Kirby nodded happily as the Strawhat crew was still confused.

"Hey, who is this Kabu guy you keep talking about?" Usopp asked.

"Kabu is a stone statue that lives in the Kabu canyon." Tiff explained, "He is more like the guide of the people here in Dreamland. He knows alot of things that are going to happen because he can see the future."

"Whoa! Is he a bronze statue!?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"She just said it was a stone statue." Zoro said.

"So it's a statue that can talk? That sounds so cool!" Chopper said happily.

"Anyway, we know where Kabu is. We can go there, and ask him where the object you are looking for is if you want." Tiff said.

"Okay! Let's go and see the bronze statue!" Luffy said excitedly.

"It's a stone statue." Zoro corrected Luffy.

"A statue that can talk... I don't think that sounds safe." Usopp whimpered.

"Ow! Maybe he can tell us how supaaa I am going to be in the future!" Franky said while doing his traditional pose.

"Poyo!" Kirby said happily while doing Franky's pose.

"Or better yet, he can tell us how many beautiful women I will meet in the future!" Sanji said happily while dancing.

"-sigh-... I guess we have no other choice." Nami said, "Lead the way, Tiff."

"Sure. It's this way." Tiff said. They then started to walk towards Kabu's location.

**Meanwhile...**

Dedede stomped his way towards his throne, kicking the double doors open as he angrily went inside. "I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life!" Dedede yelled furiously while heading towards his chair. Escargoon followed him inside the room, still feeling rather tired after carrying Dedede's portrait.

"I beg to differ, Your Majesty." Escargoon began to say, "You have been embarrassed, insulted, laughed at, and humiliated countless of more times besides what just happened now."

BONK!

Dedede hit Escargoon with his big mallet, almost knocking Escargoon out. "Besides those events! This one took the cake!" Dedede exclaimed, "And I didn't mean that literally since that stretching imbecile threw that big cake at my face!"

"It's no big deal, Your Majesty." Escargoon said as Dedede sat on his chair, "They are gone now. They wont be causing anymore disturbances to you anymore."

"Hmm... you might be right. I am the king afterall, so I was better then them to begin with." Dedede said.

"Now that I noticed, they look like characters that would come out of a good anime." Escargoon said while rubbing his chin.

"If they had an anime, what kind of a moron would watch it?" Dedede asked, "Besides, no anime is as good as mine; Dedede of the stars!"

"You mean the one that got a 0.000000001 rating?" Escargoon asked grumpily.

"Gyeh!? Well, what do the people know!? They don't know a good anime when they see one, that's all!" Dedede said, "Back on topic, these impersonators have committed such foul act to humiliate me. Escargoon, I want you to spy on these guys, and make sure that they do something that the pathetic commoners find horrible."

"Like what?" Escargoon asked.

"I don't know! Breaking an entry, jaywalking, stepping on a piece of gum on the street; I don't care!" Dedede yelled, "Just tell me when they do something bad. And once they do, I'll give them the death penalty for their crimes! Dyah ha ha ha ha ha!"

"You know that you could just give them a death penalty without an excuse, right?" Escargoon asked. "And besides, that death penalty thing is so old already. You never gave the death penalty to anyone at all since you became king.

Dedede got silent and started to think that over. "Ugh... well... um..." Dedede said as he was trying to come up with an excuse, "Now that you mention it... oh, fine! I'll think of something else! But don't just stand there like some idiot; go and spy on those impersonators already!

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." Escargoon sighed as he left.

Dedede rested his head on his hand, thinking about the Strawhat crew. "Pirates... yeah, right. They will probably be so stupid, that they would recruit a skeleton or something. Dyeh heh, a skeleton; that sure won't happen."

**Meanwhile...**

Tiff and her friends were walking along the plains, leading the Strawhat crew to Kabu. "Hmm..." Usopp thought to himself.

"What is it, Usopp?" Chopper asked.

"I was wondering about that portrait we saw back there in the castle." Usopp said.

"The one with the loud penguin on it?" Zoro asked.

"Besides him. Some of the participants got my attention." Usopp said.

"You are talking about Ganondorf, right?" Franky asked.

"Well, yeah; Him and Bowser." Usopp said, "I thought that tournament held by Master hand are filled with nice people. But now that we know that people like those two are in that kind of tournament, I don't know if this Master hand guy is a nice or a bad person."

"Ganondorf was strong enough to be in that tournament." Zoro said, "Trust me; I know from experience."

"That's not the point! For all we know, Master hand could be holding tournaments just for his entertainment only, and all the participants there are just fighting eachother for no good reason."

"No, that's not it." Luffy said, "That tournament is special! It's shows how other people can fight with eachother with honor and dignity; no matter if good or bad people participate in it."

"It's funny how Bowser is one of them then." Chopper added.

"Yeah, I know! Ha ha!" Luffy laughed.

"Ugh... I just don't seem to understand this at all." Usopp sighed.

"Your getting worked up over nothing, Longnose bro." Franky said, "Puffball bro here is one of those participants, and he doesn't seem to be regretful about it."

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"You see? He is cool with it." Franky said as Usopp stared at him.

"Who cares about those two!? Peach-san and Zelda-san were fantastic in portrait!" Sanji said happily.

"Hmm... now that I think about it, a wolf mentioned in that portrait reminds me of someone." Luffy said, "But for some reason, I can only think of a cyclops. Don't know why."

Suddenly, a strong wind almost blew the Strawhat crew out of the ground as some kind of huge bird with colorful wings flew by.

"What was that!?" Chopper asked.

"That was Dynablade; she is one of the fastest birds around here." Tiff explained, "Strange that she showed up around here."

"I never knew that big creatures would have such speed." Robin said.

"Oi, Sanji. Can you cook us some turkey back on the ship?" Luffy asked.

"Maybe later." Sanji said.

They were now walking towards a huge canyon, walking between a narrow path. "It got scary all of a sudden." Chopper said.

"We are almost there." Tiff said.

"About time. We can finally get some answers." Nami said. They walked passed some torches that were along the path as they could see something big ahead of them.

"Whoa! AwesoooOOOMMEE!!" Luffy said happily. He and everyone else saw a big brown statue at the end of the path. It looked like a cappy, only it had no arms and was made of stone, not bronze. "A big bronze statue!" Luffy exclaimed, even though I just said it wasn't bronze.

"Is this him?" Robin asked.

"H-He is big. I can't approach him. My I-cant-get-close-to-big-and-scary-statues disease is acting up again." Usopp lied while pretending to be ill. Tiff approached the statue.

"Kabu, we seek your wisdom!" Tiff said. The statue didnt move at all.

"Hmm? I think he didn't hear you." Chopper said.

"Hello, Tiff." That statue said- Kabu. Usopp and Chopper got frightened as the rest of the crew were simply amazed.

"Cool! The giant bronze statue is talking to us!" Luffy said excitedly.

"For the third time, he is not a bronze statue." Zoro said.

"Fascinating. I never seen something like this before." Robin said.

"Kabu, these people seek an object from this world." Tiff said, "May they use your knowledge to find it?"

"Ah, yes. The Strawhat pirates; I have foresaw your arrival some time ago." Kabu said.

"Hee hee! This is like the third guy that told us that he saw us coming." Luffy whispered. Lololo and Lalala were surprised to find out that Luffy and the others were pirates.

"P-Pirates!? They are pirates!?" Lololo and Lalala asked in shock.

"Yeah, we forgot to tell you about that." Tuff said. "But they are good pirates, so don't worry about it." Lololo and Lalala wasn't too sure, but decided to forget about that for now.

"I see you have went through great obstacles to try and return to your home world." Kabu said, "And now, you are here to find out where the 6th heart lies?"

"If it's not so much trouble, could you please tell us where it is?" Nami asked kindly. It was hard to tell, but Kabu acted rather hesitant to answer.

"It is difficult to answer your question. I am sorry, but I cannot foretell anything at the moment." Kabu said.

"Wh-What!?" Nami asked. "I thought you could look into the future."

"I can, but some answers are not suppose to be told." Kabu said, "In order to keep the balance of mankind, I have to answer questions that are nothing related from far beyond this time. Therefore, my answers are limited."

"Oh, great." Franky said sarcastically.

"However..." Kabu began to say, "I do know when the heart was hidden, but in order for me to explain things perfectly, you must know what happened on the darkest day of Dreamland."

"Darkest day?" Chopper asked. Tiff and Tuff didn't say anything, including Lololo and Lalala.

"I don't think we have the time for storytelling right now." Nami said.

"This will help you in the future." Kabu stated. Everyone was a little quiet for a couple of seconds.

"Sure, why not? Let's hear it." Luffy said. Everyone else agreed, while Tiff and the others didn't say anything.

"10,000 years ago..." Kabu began to say, "Their was an Emperor of darkness known as Nightmare. He has the power to create demon beasts out of anything. He made an army of demon beasts to try and take over the universe. No one knows where he originated from, but all we he had to know he wanted to destroy us all."

The Strawhat crew was quiet as they had serious looks on their faces. "But, there were was a group of warriors that tried to stop him. They were known as the Star warriors." Kabu said, "For countless of years, they fought with Nightmare's demon beasts, but it all went in vain as they lost at the very end. Time flew by to this day as it seemed that nothing could stop Nightmare. But their was hope. Their was only one creature that was able to stop Nightmare. And that person was Kirby."

"Kirby!?" Most of the Strawhat crew were surprised to hear that.

"Poyo?" Kirby said in confusion.

"Kirby is a special star warrior, but also a creation of Nightmare." Kabu said, which shocked the crew again, "Nightmare was not happy creating Kirby since he never obeyed him, so he intended to get rid of Kirby, but failed. Kirby was then suppose to sleep for 200 years so he can mature, but his ship caught some signals of demon beasts in this world, waking him earlier than expected. The causes of the demon beasts in this world are from one person only."

"Dedede." Tiff said angrily with her head lowered.

"Exactly." Kabu said, "Dedede bought demon beasts from Nightmare's company, Holy Nightmare. It's a company that sells Demon beasts to people and Dedede used to be one of them. Luckily for the peace of this world, Kirby fought the demon beasts that would appear here. Eventually, Nightmare himself attacked Dreamland with his army of Demon beasts, but Kirby saved us all by defeating Nightmare and his corporation, bringing the peaceful habitat as you see today."

"That ended nicely." Luffy said.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! To think that such a little guy could have such a tragic past! And yet, he took it like the man he is! Waahaaahaaaaaaaa!!" Franky cried as tears poured out of his eyes.

"Why is a grown man like yourself crying?" Tuff asked.

"Idiot! I am not crying! I am not!" Franky cried in denial.

"It was hard time during that day, but it was all worth when Kirby defeated Nightmare, right Kirby?" Tiff asked.

"Poyo." Kirby said happily.

"Wait, so it's going to take 200 years for Kirby to be an adult?" Usopp asked baffled.

"It's better than to have Dedede ruling this land for 300 years already." Tuff said.

"300 years!?" Chopper asked in shock.

"What!? How old are you people!?" Franky said in surprise.

"Not to be rude, but what does this have to do with anything with finding the heart?" Nami asked.

"In due time, you will get your answer." Kabu said.

"Huh?" Nami asked, "Tsk, then coming here was almost a waste of our time. To think that we can actually get some answers, yet we get more questions."

"Wait, he still didn't say when the heart was hidden." Usopp said.

"Oh yeah. When was the heart hidden, bronze statue?" Luffy asked.

"The heart that you seek was first hidden here in this world just the day after Nightmare was defeated." Kabu said, "That is all I can say..."

"That still doesn't help us." Nami said.

"Atleast we found out something." Chopper said.

"Well, let's get going. I want to eat some turkey." Luffy said happily.

"We just ate two times today, and your still hungry?" Usopp asked dumbfounded.

"Actually, I just came up with a good idea." Luffy said, "How about me and Kirby compete in a food eating contest? That way, we can see who eats the most."

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby said happily.

"Your are not going to use our food, that's for sure!" Sanji said bitterly at Luffy.

"Let's leave already; this place is boring me more than usual." Zoro said.

"I'm sorry that Kabu wasnt much help to you all." Tiff said, "Let's go back to the village; we might find some information there."

"Like we have no other choice." Nami said tiredly.

"Yosh! Thanks, Bronze statue! You have been a great help!" Luffy said as he was about to walk away.

"Wait! There is something else you must know." Kabu said. Luffy looked behind his shoulder curiously as everyone was wondering what Kabu had to say.

"What is it this time?" Sanji asked.

"Probably some other thing that happened in the past." Tuff said, "Sorry, Kabu; but we don't have time to hear things from the past."

"This is of most importance. You must listen." Kabu said, "... Before you have arrived here, I saw something unlikely in the future. There was nothing but darkness surrounding everything in it's grasp. Strawhat pirates... the chances of you returning to your home planet has gotten slimmer."

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"Beware of the new world that will bring darkness to all. You have already encountered with their minions, and it's only a matter of time before they retaliate..." Kabu began to say, "Beware of the new world... Obscurum!"

The Strawhat crew stood in silence, hearing the term 'new world' had startled them.

"O-Obscurum!?" Usopp asked while falling on his rear in disbelief.

"Is that the same new world all those idiots keep talking about?" Franky asked.

"Darkness? Is this new world really that big of a deal?" Sanji asked. Zoro and Robin kept silent about this as they only frowned instead.

"Why? Why is it harder to go back home? What does the new world have to do with us?" Nami asked in fear.

"I cannot say..." Kabu said, "It is either destiny that it has come to this, or maybe it was just a cruel fate. No matter how terrible the situation is right now, you eight... can either have the power to overcome this great darkness, or lose all hope and remains of living on. It's all up to you..."

The Strawhat crew were silent, especially Luffy, who simply lowered his hat with a frown.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: It's all up to us...? I don't really understand, but if he means that I have to kick somebody's ass, then I'll be happy to do so! Now then, how about that eating contest? Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 72: Befriending the villagers, The stalking king. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

That ended a little odd, but like I said before, I cant think of anything else right now. Anyway, I guess Dedede hates One Piece fans... curse him! Well, see ya later!

P.S. BROOKE WILL JOIN! PUNCH ME IN THE FACE IF I AM WRONG!


	72. Kirby Pt 5

'It's all up to you...'. After the Strawhat crew were rudely 'escorted' out of the Dedede's castle, Tiff led them to Kabu; Curse my lack of motivation! I just cant seem to update quickly these days. Oh well... here is the next chapter to the Kirby arc. Enjoy!

* * *

The great statue that can see the future. Kabu told them about the history of Dreamland, where a ruthless emperor who is known as Nightmare tried to defeat Kirby, but failed. Kabu also told the Strawhat crew about something that could happen in their future. Will this the Strawhat crew's hope on returning home?

Chapter 72: Befriending the villagers, The stalking king

Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby along with Lololo and Lalala, walked out of Kabu canyon area. "Gee... that new world Kabu was talking about sounds a bit terrifying." Tuff said.

"I never even knew something like that could exist." Lololo said.

"What will everyone else say about this?" Lalala asked.

"We must not tell this to anybody." Tiff said sternly.

"Why, Sis!?" Tuff asked, "We cant just not say anything to the others! They are going to find out eventually!"

"So what do you plan to do after we tell them? It's not like we can do anything about it!" Tiff said, "If we tell them, we will cause nothing but havoc and fear to everybody. It's best not to tell them anything for now."

Tuff, Lololo, and Lalala nodded in agreement. "But... what about Luffy and the others?" Tuff asked, "What are they going to do?"

"I don't know..." Tiff said while rubbing her chin, "They already have enough things to worry about. Let us not trouble them about this situation."

"Poyo..." Kirby said sadly.

Tiff looked back at the Kabu canyons with a worried look on his face as he noticed the Strawhat crew slowly coming into his view.

They were a bit quiet after what they just heard from Kabu. It was hard to see what Luffy's expression is since his hat is shading his upper face.

"I knew it..." Usopp whimpered, "At the moment we got sucked in by that scary door back in our world, I knew that we were destined to die in vain."

"We are not going to die from this." Zoro said, "This is just another obstacle we have to go through."

"This isn't anything like we have done before!" Usopp yelled angrily, "We are dealing with something much more dangerous than the government, and the enemy pirates combined! I am telling you; we are going to get killed real soon!"

"Will you just shut up!?" Nami yelled, "We don't need to hear all your negativity!"

"I am not being negative; I am just being realistic!" Usopp replied.

"Don't yell at Nami-san!" Sanji said angrily, "And stop thinking about this! We can figure this out without panicking!" Usopp just lowered his head in fear as Robin looked up at the sky.

"We now know that the new world is called 'Obscurum'. But that doesnt really give us any important information about it." Robin said.

"I say that we find those ruler guys, and beat their faces inside their skulls." Franky said while hitting his palm.

"But we don't know where they are." Chopper said, "And I don't think it is a good idea to find those guys. They could be stronger than us."

"So what? We'll prove to them that they shouldn't mess with us; even if they are stronger, which I seriously doubt." Zoro replied.

"We are not going to find out, because we are going to avoid them." Nami said, "The last thing I want to do is to confront a group of insane people for no reason. All we have to do is just to fine the last three hearts and then we can go back home, and pretend this little thing never happened."

"I agree with you one hundred percent! Let's start scavenging this whole place so we can find the heart, and get going already!" Usopp suggested.

"No, let's not..." Luffy said plainly. "Why do we have to rush? It's not like we are going to avoid this."

"Now, Luffy; let us not be negative." Usopp said while Zoro looked at him oddly, "I know this may seem unbelievable to you, but if we hurry, we can go back to our world with no trouble at all."

"Is that right?" Luffy asked while turning to Usopp. "I guess the situations we dealt with on the last five worlds so far was no trouble for us, huh?

"Eh? Ah...?" Usopp couldn't think of an answer.

"Now you see my point." Luffy said, "We are going to continue at our normal pace. The Mystery heart will show up to us eventually. And when we see those ruler people again, we are going to kick their asses." Luffy then showed his big smile, "Now let's get going. I want to go back to Kawasaki's restaurant and eat some more of his great food!"

Luffy walked off happily, with Nami just glaring at him from behind. "Ergh! I just hate it when he acts like a leader at times like this!" Nami yelled while trying to pull her hair out.

"Too bad; he already made his decision." Zoro said, "Looks like we are going to be here for a while. I guess I have to put up with it till we leave."

"Ohh... my I-am-going-to-die-sooner-then-I-think disease is acting up again..." Usopp lied while holding his stomach.

"Chopper, Usopp is going through one of his diseases again." Sanji said.

"There is no cure for that." Chopper replied.

The Strawhat crew walked along the path and regrouped with Tiff and the others.

"Are you guys feeling alright?" Tiff asked concernedly.

"No..." Usopp said depressingly.

"We're fine." Luffy said happily, "We are used to this sort of thing."

"Speak for yourself..." Nami said irritatingly.

"Wow, you really don't look all that worried about this. You must be really brave." Tuff said in amazement.

"He is just stupid." Nami and Usopp said simultaneously while waving their hands in front of their faces.

"Well... if there is anything we can do to help, just ask." Tiff said.

"Thanks, but this is no big deal for us." Luffy said while Nami and Usopp disagree, "Now if you excuse me, I am going back to Kawasaki's restaurant."

Luffy walked off ahead, leaving Tiff and Tuff confused. "He really doesn't seem to care." Lololo said.

"That's how he is." Sanji while walking past them.

"-sigh-... Let's follow him just in case he doesn't cause any trouble." Nami said. They all then followed Luffy to the village. Unknown to them that their was one of Dedede's mechanized grasshoppers stalking them as they left.

**Meanwhile...**

Dedede's throne room was dark as Dedede and Escargoon were watching a huge screen on the upper left side of the room. The screen was showing the mechanized grasshopper's point of view. Dedede and Escargoon watched as the Strawhat crew, with Kirby and the others, leaving from it's sight.

"What's with those outsiders and hearts? It's like the only they talked about since they got here." Dedede asked while on his chair.

"It must be a treasure of some sort." Escargoon said.

"Treasure!?" Dedede asked, "Hmm... but I can't really believe that since it came from them."

"Your Majesty, how long are we suppose to keep spying them?" Escargoon asked.

"Until they do something that angers the pathetic commoners, that's when." Dedede replied.

"Have you thought of way to take care of them yet?" Escargoon asked.

"I haven't thought of anything yet, so quit bugging me about that!" Dedede yelled, "In order to think of a cruel punishment, I need to come up with something nobody else has come up with before. And in order to come up with something like that, I need all the time in the world to think of such punishment."

"With you thinking about it, it will take forever." Escargoon mumbled.

"What did you say!?" Dedede asked angrily.

"Ah! N-Nothing! I said it will take forever for someone else other than you to think of such plan! Heh heh..." Escargoon laughed weakly.

"Yeah, you're right." Dedede said while calming down, "In order to destroy my enemy, I need to know my enemy. Waddle Doo!"

Waddle Doo came running into Dedede's throne room and saluted Dedede. "Yes, Your Majesty! How can I be of service?"

"I want you to take some of the Waddle Dees with you and take pictures of everything that is inside those pirate impersonators' ship." Dedede ordered, "Make sure you go around the village, and also make sure that nobody sees you!"

"Yes, sir!" Waddle Doo saluted once more before leaving.

"What are you planning to do?" Escargoon asked.

"That ship of theirs must have some info about them. And once I have all the information I need, I will use it against them! Dyah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Dedede laughed.

"How is it that you are going to use their info against them?" Escargoon asked.

"I don't know yet! Now shut up already!" Dedede yelled angrily. The screen then showed another mechanized grasshopper's point of view and saw that the Strawhat crew were just a couple of feet away from entering the village. "Oh! They are close to the village now!"

"They sure to cause some disorder once they arrive. Then that will be our moment to strike!" Escargoon said.

"Dyeh heh heh heh heh heh! Come on, you pathetic commoners! Treat the impersonators like the garbage they are!" Dedede said as he then continued to laugh. Unknown to him and Escargoon, the knight with the mask was observing them both behind one of the throne room's columns.

**Meanwhile...**

The sun was starting to set as the Strawhat crew, along with their new friends, were walking back towards the village.

"I can't wait for this day to be over." Usopp said with his head lowered.

"I for one liked what happened today." Franky said, "We found out that puffball bro here is quite the warrior."

"Poyo!" Kirby said happily.

"You can say that again. Ahahaha!" Franky laughed.

"So how long are you guys going to be here?" Tuff asked.

"Until we find the 6th heart." Nami said, "And we are never going to find it unless Luffy could be serious about getting back home as fast as we can."

"Alright!" Tuff said, "Hey, Chopper; do you want to play some soccer with us tomorrow? We could use some more players." Tuff said.

"Uh, okay." Chopper said happily. Usopp then raised his head upon hearing that and let out a small smirk.

"You know..." Usopp began to say, "I used to be one of the greatest soccer players of all time."

"Really!?" Chopper, Tiff, Lololo, and Lalala asked simultaneously.

"Sure! They used to call me the great soccer player Usopp!" Usopp lied while pointing to himself, "No matter how tough my opponents are, I can always score a goal with ease!"

"That's amazing, Usopp!" Chopper said with sparks of joy coming out of his eyes.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I was also one of the greatest baseball players of all time!" Usopp lied, "In fact, I am the god of all sports!"

"Wow!" Chopper, Tuff, Lololo, and Lalala were quite amazed at this.

"There is no such person that can be good at everything." Tiff said while walking next to Robin, "He is obviously lying."

"That's how he is." Robin said kindly.

"We're here! Food!" Luffy said excitedly while going in the village, with his comrades and friends following him. As they got in the village, the Cappies were giving them the odd look. Some of them even locked their doors and windows as soon as they passed by.

"Hey, is it just me or the people here trying to avoid us?" Franky asked.

"They must have got scared by something here." Luffy said.

"Gee, I wonder what could have scared them? Not a hungry imbecile, for sure." Usopp said sarcastically.

"I wonder what's wrong..." Nami said. They then started to walk around the tree in the middle of the village, but before they could do that, a Cappy with a big mustache and police uniform rushed to Tiff.

"Tiff, is it true what I just heard!?" The policeman asked.

"Huh? What did you hear, Chief Bookem?" Tiff asked curiously.

"That a bunch of pirates have come to Dreamland? Is that true?" the policeman-- Chief Bookem asked.

"Wha!? How did you know that?" Tiff asked in shock.

"Kawasaki told me that just a few minutes ago!" Chief Bookem said. "He said that a group of pirates entered his restaurant a couple of hours from now."

"Uh-oh, I think you guys are in trouble." Tuff said to the crew.

"Now, Tiff; As the police officer of Dreamland, I want to know where these pirates are!" Chief Bookem demanded. Usopp, Nami, and Chopper backed away without the Chief noticing.

"Take small steps... and then we make a run for it..." Nami whispered.

"Of all the rotten luck, we had to encounter with a police officer." Usopp whimpered quietly.

"I don't want to go to jail..." Chopper whispered in fear as they continued to back away, until...

"Hey, we are the pirate group you are talking about." Luffy said while raising his hand.

"No! Why!?" Nami, Usopp, and Chopper said simultaneously while falling down in disbelief.

"Oh!? You are the pirates!?" Chief Bookem asked.

"Yeah! We are pirates with large bounties on our heads. It's nice to meet you." Luffy said kindly.

"You just worsened our situation, Luffy." Zoro said with a frown.

Suddenly, Chief Bookem got out his handcuffs and handcuffed Luffy wrists. "Hmm? What's going on?" Luffy asked.

"You and your crew are under arrest!" Chief Bookem said.

"Did we do something wrong?" Luffy asked.

"You are pirates! There is no need to explain anything to the likes of you!" Chief Bookem said, "Now let me take you to your cells." Chief Bookem turned around and intended to bring Luffy to the police station. The Cappies that were watching were completely shocked to what happened next. "Hmm? What is wrong with all of you?" Chief Bookem turned around and saw that he was only stretching Luffy's arms. "OOOHHHH!!??" Chief Bookem let's go of Luffy's arm by surprise and falls on the floor as Luffy's arms snapped back into place.

"Wait, Stop it, Chief!"

Everyone then saw Kawasaki running towards the chief. "Chief, these are not bad guys!" Kawasaki said. Tiff and Tuff, with Lololo and Lalala, quickly approached Kawasaki.

"Kawasaki, what is going on!?" Tiff asked.

"Why did you tell the chief about Luffy and the others!?" Tuff asked.

"It's not what you think!" Kawasaki said in panic, "Everyone wanted to know who Luffy and his crew were, so they visited my restaurant to get some answers. At first, I told them that if they wanted to know who they are, they have to eat in my restaurant. After everyone ate, I simply told that they are just nice pirates, and they are only here to look for something, but they didn't believe me."

"You made people to eat in your restaurant just so they can know who Luffy and his crew are!?" Tuff asked.

"Kawasaki, that's very childish! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Tiff said.

"I know, I know! I feel so bad about telling everyone! I am sorry!" Kawasaki said regretfully. Tiff sighed as she then looked at Chief Bookem.

"Listen, Chief. These are nice pirates. I know that sounds awkward, even I didn't believe that at first, but they really are nice people once you get to know them. Please, don't arrest them." Tiff said. The Chief got on his feet while rubbing his head in confusion.

"Uh... I am not sure." Chief Bookem said, "But what about him! His arms stretched like rubber! That must mean something bad!"

"Hmm? Well, now that you mention it..." Tiff then looked at Luffy, "How is it that you can stretch?"

"I ate a devil fruit that allows me to stretch my body like rubber. See?" Luffy then grabbed his lower lip and pulled it down towards his waist, opening his mouth humongously wide.

"Whoa!? Eating a weird fruit can give you such ability? That sounds so cool!" Tuff said happily.

"Poooyooo..." Kirby said in amazement, while staring at Luffy's stretched mouth.

"I see... well, if Tiff says that you are nice pirates, then why should I doubt that?" Chief Bookem said. "I am so sorry about my misunderstanding; I was just trying to do my job as a police officer."

"Hee hee! No problem." Luffy said with a smile. The Cappies that were watching were also relieved that Luffy and his crew were not bad pirates. Kawasaki wiped off the sweat of his forehead in relief as he then noticed an old-class brown car driving up to the scene.

"Chief Bookem, is everything all right here?" A cappy behind the driving wheel asked. He has a white mustache, was wearing a brown suit with a brown hat on his head.

"Oh, Mayor Len." Chief Bookem said in realization, "No, no. There is no problem here."

"Hmm? And who might they be?" The Cappy-- Mayor Len asked as he was referring to the Strawhat crew.

"Ah, these are the pirates that were mentioned by Kawasaki today." Chief Bookem said as Mayor Len got frightened, "Oh, but don't worry sir; I have found out that these pirates are really nice, and wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Usopp couldnt even hurt a fly if he wanted to." Zoro said.

"Oi!" Usopp yelled angrily.

"Nice pirates, you say..." Mayor Len said as he started to think about it, "My, I never know that such people would exist." Mayor Len then got out of his car and approached Luffy. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Len, and I am the mayor of this village."

"Nice to meet you too, old man." Luffy said kindly.

"Chief Bookem, would you please remove the handcuffs from this young man?" Mayor Len asked kindly.

"Oh, certainly sir; I am almost forgot." Chief Bookem said as he tried to find his keys. "Confound it; I seem to have lost my keys."

"No problem!" Luffy raised his arms and spreads them apart, easily breaking the chain of the handcuffs. He then grabbed the handcuffs around his wrists, and ripped them off of them. "Here you go." Luffy then gave the broken handcuffs to Chief Bookem.

"Um... thank you..." Chief Bookem said in dismay.

"He sure is strong." Lololo commented.

"He broke those handcuffs like if they were made out of plastic." Lalala said.

"These guys just keep amazing me by the second!" Tuff said happily.

"He is strong..." Tiff said as she blushed.

"Heh heh! Sis got a crush on Luffy." Tuff teased.

"Be quiet! That's not true!" Tiff said angrily.

"As of now, you and your comrades are welcome here at the village at anytime. Feel free to visit when you have the time." Mayor Len said kindly.

"Why, that's very nice of you." Nami said as she quickly appeared in front the mayor. "By the way, you didn't happen to see an odd shaped heart here, did you?"

"A heart? Why, no. I haven't seen one." Mayor Len said, "Chief, have you?"

"I don't think I have." Chief Bookem said, "But if I do, I will notify you at once."

"Thanks anyway." Nami said. She then noticed that it was already starting to get dark. "It's getting late. We should be getting back to the ship so we could rest."

"Wait! Not until we eat at Kawasaki's restaurant again!" Luffy said.

"Oh!? You want to eat in my restuarant again!?" Kawasaki said in happiness, "Well, come on in! I have plenty to serve!"

"Yosh!" Luffy yelled excitedly.

"Poyo!" Kirby yelled excitedly as well as he and Luffy quickly went to Kawasaki's restaurant.

"Hey, you don't mind if I give you some cooking tips, right?" Sanji asked.

"Oh, not at all! I am going to need all the help I could get in order to atleast get one or two customers a day. Ha ha ha!" Kawasaki said.

"By the way, if you can, could you pay me back by introducing me to some beautiful women around here?" Sanji asked with a grin as they both entered the restaurant.

"Ugh.. Kirby is going to eat all of Kawasaki's food again." Tiff said.

"Not unless Luffy eats it all first." Nami said. They both sighed as they and everyone else went inside the restaurant, leaving Mayor Len and Chief Bookem alone.

"I should be leaving as well. I have to get back home for dinner, or Hana is going to scold me again." Mayor Len said while getting on his car.

"Have a pleasant drive, Mayor." Chief Bookem said as Mayor Len then drove off to his home. "-sigh-... What a day this turned out to be. I wonder what would happen tomorrow." Chief Bookem then proceeded to walk back to the police station as Dedede's mechanized grasshopper watched him leave.

**Meanwhile...**

Dedede and Escargoon were both shocked at what they just saw. "They... like them!? The pathetic commoners actually liked them!?" Dedede said enraged while getting up from his chair.

"The commoners have finally lost their minds." Escargoon said in shock.

"Grr rrr rrr rrr rrr rrr rrr RRR RRR RRR RRR RRR RRR RRR RRRRR... THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE!!!" Dedede yelled furiously. "How is it possible that those pathetic commoners would like those impersonators more than me!?"

"Truth is, Your Majesty; they dont like you at all." Escargoon said.

BONK!

Escargoon got hit on the head by Dedede's fist. "That's it! These impersonators have crossed the line this time! They first invaded my land, humiliated me after I invited them over, and now they are winning the respect of the commoners in just a matter of minutes! These people are really getting on my nerves!!"

"Ow..." Escargoon groaned while rubbing his head, "Atleast we know something about them."

"Huh, your right." Dedede said while sitting back on his chair. "From those previous footages you showed me earlier, I can tell that they have a distinct liking to certain things. The Straw hat idiot, for example, is a food maniac; the green head is obviously acting like some tough person; the orange head likes valuable things; Pinocchio is a lying coward; Blondy is a ladies man; that racoon with no taste in role models is gullible; the beautiful lady is interested in ancient stuff; and the stripper likes his ship."

"Such a random group of people, if you ask me." Escargoon said.

"This is still not enough. We are going to need more information to get rid of them." Dedede said.

"Why don't we just wait until they go away?" Escargoon asked, "Didn't you see how that Straw hat kid broke those handcuffs with such ease? He could hurt us if we try to get him."

"Idiotic people that are strong are really common these days. Too bad you're not one of those. Dyeh heh heh heh heh!" Dedede laughed at Escargoon.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Escargoon asked.

"Nevermind." Dedede said, "Just where is Waddle Doo with those pictures?"

Suddenly, the double doors of the throne room opened as Waddle Doo entered the room holding a couple of photographic pictures. "Your Majesty, we were able to sneak on their ship, and take some photos of it."

"Great! Give me!" Dedede said as he got out of his chair and snatched the photos off of Waddle Dee's round hands.

"What do you see?" Escargoon asked.

"Hmm... just a bunch of stuff. They got alot going on in that ship of theirs." Dedede said while looking at each photo at a time. "Oh!?"

"What? Is it something interesting?" Escargoon asked as he took a look for himself. He noticed a photo of Luffy's bounty on a wall. "Wha!? That Straw hat kid has a bounty, and a big one at that!"

"I don't believe it..." Dedede said in shock, "They would try their best to impersonate pirates, that they would have fake bounties of themselves. How pathetic."

"Now that I look at it, your right." Escargoon said, "Look at this kid; he has a very big bounty. Nobody will ever believe this with that stupid grin on his face."

"Let's see who else has bounties..." Dedede looked through at other photos, and saw Zoro's and Franky's bounties. "These guys have them too. This should be the other way around. The stripper should have the higher bounty because he looks tougher than the green hair one."

"Check the rest of them!" Escargoon said impatiently. Dedede looked at another photo and saw Sogeking's bounty.

"Sogeking? I dont even know who this guy is." Dedede said as he then looked at another photo. "Oh? Dyah ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"It's that little guy who didn't want your autograph." Escargoon said. They were looking at Chopper's unimpressive bounty of 50 Berri.

"Dyah ha ha ha ha ha! I knew that this one was the weakest of the group! Dyah ha ha ha ha ha!" Dedede laughed uncontrollably, "Just look at the bounty that he has; that amount wouldn't even be enough to buy gum! Dwuh huh huh huh huh!

"He must have low self-esteem." Escargoon said.

"Who cares!? Dyah ha ha!" Dedede then threw away the photos as he happily began to walk out of his room. "This just made my day. I am going to sleep early, and think about how to get rid of those impersonators tomorrow."

"Good night, Your Majesty." Waddle Doo said.

"Yeah, yeah." Dedede said, "Only 50... Dyah ha ha ha! What a joke!"

Dedede left the room as Escargoon just sighed. "It's too early for me to sleep. I'll just watch His Majesty's lame anime. Waddle Doo, you are dismissed!"

"Yes, sir!" Waddle Doo said as he then left, leaving Escargoon to watch an anime with really bad drawing and illustrations.

Dedede happily walked into his room. He got changed into his green pajamas and turned off the lights. He then got on his bed, and placed the bed sheets over him. He started to snore until he quickly sat up.

"That's it! I know a perfect way to get rid of them! That will teach them not to anger me! Dyah ha ha...oh..." Dedede went right back to sleep, snoring loudly in the process. "Z's are good for snoring..."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: I certainly like this place. It has good food and nice people. I can live here forever, but Nami might get angry at me. Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 73: Pirate hunting season, the first victim. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

I have a feeling that this arc will be a little shorter then the previous one, which is sort of a good thing for some readers. From here on out, Dedede will cause mayhem! Want to know what he is going to do? Then you are going to have to wait for the next chapter! Ciao!


	73. Kirby Pt 6

It seems like you guys love the Kirby arc or something. That's good to know. Anyway I finally got the this chapter ready to go! Enjoy!

* * *

Angering the King even more. Nami and Usopp believe that if they fasten their pace on finding the hearts quicker, they could get back to their world without any trouble at all. Luffy, however, does not want to do such method as he believed that fastening the pace wont solve anything and if they have to confront the rulers of Obscurum, then that will just have to be the case. Meanwhile, King Dedede has been stalking the crew, and has came up with a way to get rid of them. What does he have in mind for the Strawhat crew?

Chapter 73: Pirate hunting season, The first victim

It was already the next day in the peaceful land of Dreamland. Just like yesterday, it was a bright and sunny day, with not a care in the world. The Cappies in the village were doing their usual thing. The Strawhat crew slept in their ship last night, and they were now on their way back to the village.

"I haven't had a good night sleep like that in days." Nami said happily, "This place really does add the peaceful touch."

"Oh, Nami-swan; your are so beautiful when you are so happy!" Sanji said while dancing happily.

"Hey, let's take a vacation here." Luffy suggested.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Usopp said.

"Can we really we have a vacation here?" Chopper asked happily.

"No way; why do we want to have a vacation here?" Zoro asked.

"Dont start with us, Zoro!" Usopp said angrily.

"I am saying that we have a heart to find." Zoro replied a bit grumpily.

"Relax, bro." Franky said, "I am getting a supaaa feeling that we will find the heart this week."

"Forget your week; we better find it today." Nami said rudely.

"Tsk! Whatever..." Franky mumbled. They continued to walk towards the village until they heard something from behind them. It turned out to be Kirby, who was just happily approaching the crew.

"Good morning, Kirby." Robin said kindly.

"Poyo." Kirby replied kindly as well.

"How's the little puffball bro doing today?" Franky asked with a smile.

"Poyo, poyo." Kirby replied happily.

"Ow! You are so right!" Franky said while giving a thumbs up to Kirby.

"I find it weird that you are the only one out of all us that can understand him." Zoro said.

"I am surprised, Marimo; I thought you already mastered the baby language." Sanji mocked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zoro asked while glaring at Sanji.

"Marimo." Kirby said. Zoro was shocked as Sanji laughed at him.

"Stop calling me that! My name is Zoro!" Zoro yelled angrily. Kirby simply tilted his head confusedly as Sanji patted on Zoro's shoulder.

"Even Kirby knows who you really are. Heh heh!" Sanji laughed as Mar- I mean, Zoro, started to mumble angrily about this. Luffy then happily towards Kirby and lowered to his height.

"Hey, Kirby. How about we compete in a eating contest?" Luffy asked with a smile.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied excitedly.

"Okay! Let's get going!" Luffy yelled out. They both then dashed towards the village at the same speed, leaving the crew alone.

"There they go again..." Nami said with her eyes narrowed.

"It's amazing how they can eat almost anything." Chopper said.

"As long as they don't eat all of our food, then I am okay with it." Sanji said.

They resumed their walk towards the village, where it was as peaceful as usual. Once they got there, they were greeted kindly by the fellow Cappies.

"Looks like they gotten used to us." Franky said.

"Good thing too." Usopp said, "Now things will go more smoother than yesterday."

"I hope nothing ruins this nice day." Chopper said. "Hmm? Oh, there is Tiff and Tuff!" Tiff and Tuff were coming into their view. Once they saw the Strawhat crew, they waved to them as they then approached them.

"Hey, guys." Tuff said.

"Looks like you guys slept well." Tiff said.

"You can say that again." Nami said.

"So, are you guys going to search for the heart again?" Tiff asked.

"That will be a little later; I feel like talking to that Gus guy yesterday about the machinery around here." Franky said.

"Since when do you make the decisions?" Nami asked, "Today is the perfect time to find what we are looking for. Once we find the heart, we can get out of here." Hearing this made Tiff and Tuff a little sad. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that. I was just..."

"Wait a go, Nami." Zoro said as Nami then glared at him.

"No, it's okay; we understand." Tiff said, "I would try and get back home if I was in another world too."

"Man... couldn't you guys just take a break from that or something?" Tuff asked.

"Tuff, don't be so selfish!" Tiff scolded.

"I am just saying." Tuff replied.

"You know, Nami-san, he does have a point." Sanji said, "Maybe we should just relax for a bit. We may not have another relaxing time as this in the future."

"Well..." Nami began to think.

"Come on, Orange-head sis. It's not going to hurt." Franky said.

"Okay, fine. We'll relax for a couple of hours. Then we will start searching the heart." Nami said.

"Alright!" Tuff said happily.

"Sounds like a plan! And by far, I like that idea the most!" Usopp said.

"Whatever. We'll meet back here in a couple of hours. You guys do what you want." Nami said.

"Great. I can finally catch up on some sleep." Zoro said. He then walked towards the big tree in the middle of the street and sat next to it as he already started to snooze.

"What are you going to do, Nami?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I should find out how money looks like here." Nami said as she then walked off.

"I guess I'll just be here reading my book then." Robin said. She sat on a stair step and started to read a book. Sanji loved this for some odd reason.

"Oh, Robin-chwan! Can I stare at your beauty while you read?" Sanji asked happily.

"If you want to." Robin said while still reading her book. Sanji's visible eye turned into a heart as he then stared at Robin without interruption.

"These guys are sure odd for being pirates." Tuff whispered to Tiff.

"I guess that's how the people are in their world." Tiff whispered back. Tuff then realized somebody was missing.

"Hey, where is Luffy?" Tuff asked.

"He is with the puffball bro. They are eating everything in that place you call a restaurant." Franky said.

"Aww, man. I wanted Kirby to play soccer with us." Tuff said. "Are you still up for that, Chopper?"

"Sure, I'll play." Chopper replied.

"-sigh-... It's going to take a long time for Kirby to finish eating." Tuff said in boredom. Usopp noticed this and let out confident smirk.

"Well I guess this is the perfect time for me to tell you how powerful I am." Usopp said.

"Powerful? What do you mean?" Tuff asked curiously.

"Usopp may not look like it, but he is really strong." Chopper said, "He once told me that he can take down ten scary giants by himself. Right, Usopp?"

"Sure! Giants don't scare me! In fact, I have encountered harder people then giant people themselves!" Usopp said as Chopper and Tuff listened to him, "I once fought with a powerful fire-breathing turtle, but he stood no chance against me after I destroyed his castle. Then there was this other guy that was a powerful warlock, but I managed to defeat him by summoning a powerful dragon upon him! And I also faced with this evil man that wanted to control all the creatures in the world, but I stopped him using my ice powers! Yep; I am an unstoppable being!"

"That's incredible!" Chopper and Tuff said simultaneously. Tiff rolled her eyes in annoyance as he then noticed Franky dancing for no reason.

"They really are the weirdest." Tiff said while sweatdropping.

Nami was walking around town, pretty much bored and irritant. "Eh, I dont feel relaxed. There must be something I can do." Nami said. She then a noticed a small house, with a crystal ball above the entry. "Is that...?" Nami approached the building and took a peek inside. She saw a small room that was a bit dark. Their was nothing but a small round table in the room. At the other side of the table, their was a Cappy wearing earrings and bracelets and was also wearing one of those fortune telling hats.

"Ohh? A visitor." The fortune teller said, "My name is Mabel; the fortune teller of this village. Would you like me to tell you your fortune?"

"Eh? I don't know..." Nami said while rubbing the back of her head.

"I heard that you are one of the nice pirates that arrived here yesterday." The fortune teller known as Mabel said, "How about I give you your fortune for no charge at all?"

"Works for me!" Nami said as she sat in front of the crystal ball behind Mabel.

"Shh... silence! I need to concentrate to see what lies for you in the future..." Mabel said while concentrating on her crystal ball.

"Yeah, yeah; just hurry it up." Nami said impatiently. Mabel closed her eyes and began to see something in the crystal ball of hers.

"I see... something green." Mabel said.

"Green? What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"Wait... I see money. I see you covered in money." Mabel said. Nami got out of her chair and looked at Mabel with a shock and happy expression.

"Are you serious!? I am going to be covered in money!?" Nami asked bewilderingly.

"Yes, indeed you will be. I am not sure when, but it will surely happen someday." Mabel said.

Nami squealed in delight as she then got to the other side of the table and hugged Mabel tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!! You are so much a better person then that Kabu! I will never forget this! Thank you so very much! Woohoo!" Nami ran out of Mable's house happily as Mable just blinked.

"Oh... I didn't thought she would actually believe me." Mabel said, "Good thing I am good pretending to be a fortune teller, or I wouldn't have any customers at all. Heh heh."

Back outside, Nami was as happy as ever. "Eeek! I cannot wait for my fortune to come true! I can already feel the wealth around me!" Nami said happily. She then stopped as she could hear something from afar. "That sounds like... oh no..."

At the same time, Luffy and Kirby came out of Kawasaki's restaurant with upset look on their faces. "Ermm... that wasn't the eating contest I was hoping for; we didn't eat enough food." Luffy said, "Let's try to find someplace where there is unlimited amount of food."

"Poyo." Kirby agreed. As soon as they were about to walk on to the streets, Dedede's limousine appeared out of nowhere and headed straight towards them.

"Hey, you two; get out of the way!" Nami yelled. Luffy and Kirby were a little confused what Nami was yelling about as they looked towards their left before...

CRASH!!!

"WHOA!!!" Luffy and Kirby both went flying right into the tree Zoro was sleeping next to. Everyone was completely shocked over this.

"Oh no!" Chopper cried out in worry as he went to Luffy and Kirby to see if they were okay.

"Oh man! Not again!" Usopp said while slapping his forehead. Sanji and Robin stopped what they were doing and went to see if Luffy and Kirby were fine. They were not hurt; just a bit dizzy.

"Luffy, Kirby; are you okay!?" Chopper asked.

"Oh... what happened?" Luffy asked dazedly.

"It's that penguin again." Nami said while angrily looking behind her shoulder to see Dedede and Escargoon happily coming out of their seats. Zoro then rubbed his eyes in tiredness as he noticed all the ruckus going on.

"Wha? What's going on?" Zoro asked while getting up.

"We'll soon find out. Here comes Humpty and Dumpty." Franky said. Dedede and Escargoon kindly approached the Strawhat crew, who were not happy to see Dedede again.

"Dedede! What do you want this time!?" Tiff asked.

"Oh, I am so sorry that my lousy driver bumped into you guys." Dedede said, "He is just that dumb of a driver, you know?"

"More like he did it on purpose." Sanji said bluntly while glaring at Escargoon, who was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Anyway, I just came here to apologize for my reckless behavior yesterday." Dedede said while rubbing his hands, "You see, I have a disease known as angerlisticulosis. It makes me get very angry for no reason at all, and if I don't let out my anger on someone, I could have probably turned into a fried turkey by now. Dyah ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Exactly; His Majesty is just too dumb and irresponsible to prevent that kind of disease from happening to him in the first place." Escargoon said. Dedede was about to hit Escargoon, but stopped himself by simply patting Escargoon on the head.

"Dyeh heh heh... I try to overcome it sometimes. But it can be a hard disease to get rid of." Dedede said with a sheepless smile.

"Great... now can you tell us why you came here again?" Zoro asked uninterested with Dedede's problems.

"Well... I would like to make things up from yesterday by letting you all come back to my castle." Dedede said with open arms, "I cannot let visitors from another world to hang around in this low class facility."

"His Majesty is being very kind to you all. Please accept his gratefulness he is showing to you." Escargoon said.

"Now hold on! You expect us to go back to your castle after throwing us out like a bag a garbage!?" Nami asked while stomping her way in front of Dedede, "I can understand you kicking most of these imbeciles out of your castle, but after the way you treated me, I am not going to step in that second-class castle of yours!"

"S-Second class!?" Dedede said in shock as Sanji also got in front of him.

"If Nami-san says that she doesn't want to go back, then I suggest you walk away." Sanji said while giving a glare at Dedede, "I don't care if you are the king of this place, if you try to displease Nami-san again, I swear, I will hunt you down." Dedede took a few steps back as he then placed Escargoon in front of him as a shield.

"L-Like I said before; I came here to apologize. Seriously, I will never do something that will ever anger any of you again. I promise." Dedede said as he crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Ha! Like we'll believe that! I bet you are crossing your fingers behind your back right now!" Usopp yelled, which startled Dedede.

"Ah! No, of course not! See?" Dedede showed Usopp both of his hands, and his fingers weren't crossed anymore.

"If you wanted to apologize, you wouldn't invite us back to your castle." Robin said, "If that disease of yours does exist, then their might be a chance for you to get angry again, and you would let all your anger out on us like the previous time. You wouldn't want to alarm your guests again, do you?"

Dedede started to sweat in fear. "_No! They are much more smarter then I thought they were! My plan cannot work unless they accept my invitation!_" Dedede thought as he hoped for a miracle to happen.

"Okay. We accept your apology." Luffy said plainly. Everyone, except for Robin and Tiff, had their jaws opened in shock as Dedede and Escargoon were a bit shocked as well.

"Poyo?" Kirby said during the shockness.

"Luffy, you are getting on my nerves again!" Nami said while glaring at Luffy.

"He said he was sorry. And it would be rude for us not to accept another invitation to his castle again." Luffy said simply. "Besides, he said that he has a disease. It's not his fault he was angry at us."

"He was lying, Luffy!" Usopp yelled at Luffy's ear, "There is no such thing as angerlisticulosis! I mean, come on! Even I can come up with something better than that! You have been making a lot of stupid decisions ever since we got here, and it's starting to worry me!"

"Dyeh heh heh heh heh! So, I guess I'll see you guys back at the castle." Dedede said as Escargoon got back on the driver's seat of the limousine. "Hope to see you there soon. Oh, and do have a great day." Dedede waved before turning his back on them. "Trust me... I know I will."

With a smug smile, Dedede sat back on the passenger's seat of the limousine as Escargoon drove the limousine around and back to the castle. Chopper was quiet; he wasn't really sure if Dedede was telling the truth or not.

"He is up to something." Franky said, "But what?"

"Gah! Why does Dedede always have to ruin good times like this!?" Tiff asked angrily.

"It's not like him to be this nice with anyone." Tuff said.

"That settles it; he wants to get us." Usopp said, "Good thing we are smart enough not to fall in his little trap."

"I wonder if he has food..." Luffy was already walking towards the castle as everyone was dumbfounded by this.

"Luffy, don't tell me you are going there." Nami said with an irritated face.

"I just want to know if he has enough food for that eating contest I want to compete with Kirby with." Luffy said while looking at Nami behind her shoulder.

"Ugh... there is no helping him." Usopp said with his head lowered. Usopp then noticed Zoro going with Luffy as well. "Zoro, you are going too!?"

"It's not like I have anything else to do here. Might as well encounter with that penguin now." Zoro said.

"Don't worry, Zoro; I'll make sure you don't get lost." Luffy said with a smile, which irritated Zoro. They both then walked away, leaving Nami more irritated.

"I can't believe those idiots can be that careless!" Nami mumbled. She then noticed Robin walking ahead of her. "Hm? Robin, where are you going?"

"I am a little interested about this land's history. Perhaps if I go to the castle, I might learn something there." Robin said with a kind smile. Nami's right eye twitched as Sanji had a worried expression.

"I can't let Robin-chwan go to that place unprotected! It's up to a man like me to protect her from harm! I am going with you, Robin-chwan!" Sanji said as he accompanied Robin to the castle.

"Ergh! Fine then! Go and get fooled by that stupid king! I don't care!" Nami yelled loud enough for everyone in the village to hear. She then turned around and faced the rest of her crewmates. "Well!? Aren't you guys going to follow them too!?"

"Nah. I prefer hanging out here for a bit." Franky said.

"Yeah, me too. I am way too smart to be fooled by Dedede." Usopp said.

"Me too." Chopper said. Nami sighed as she then started to walk away.

"I am going to take a walk. You come find me if something happens to those idiots, okay?" Nami said before she left.

"Ehh..." Usopp, Chopper, and Franky replied unenthusiastically as Kirby simply waved bye to Nami.

"Tsk! I don't know about you guys, but I am going to the gas station to talk to Gus about some machinery here. See ya!" Franky said as he then left.

"Well, now what do we do?" Usopp asked.

"Hey, we can play soccer now! Come on you guys." Tuff said.

"Poyo!" Kiry said happily.

"Yeah! Usopp can show us his great soccer playing skills!" Chopper said excitedly. Usopp flinched by this.

"Um... I would go with you guys, but I just remembered... that... I must go to the castle and protect my friends!"

"I thought you didn't wanted to go." Tiff said with her arms crossed.

"Well, they don't call me 'Usopp the Bodyguard' for nothing! Without me, those guys are toast. Catch you later!" Usopp then started to run towards the direction of the castle, with a fearful look on his face.

"I guess it's just us now. Let's go to the meadows! That place is perfect for playing soccer!" Tuff suggested.

"Okay!" Chopper said excitedly as they and Kirby happily went out of the village.

"-sigh-... might as well join them." Tiff shrugged as she caught up with Tiff, Chopper, and Kirby.

**Meanwhile...**

Just right up at the hills, Dedede and Escargoon were watching as Luffy and Zoro were on there way to the castle.

"It looks like we were able to fool that captain and that poser, Your Majesty." Escargoon said, watching Luffy and Zoro from afar with binoculars.

"I thought so... I knew those two would be stupid enough to come here." Dedede said with a grin.

"And three more of them are coming too." Escargoon said as he noticed Sanji and Robin going to the castle, with Usopp soon joining them.

"Dyeh heh heh heh heh! This is better then I expected." Dedede said, "There is no way my plan will fail now!"

"What about the other three, Your Majesty?" Escargoon asked.

"This is also part of my plan. I knew that some of them wouldn't come here again, especially that raccoon."

"So what you are saying is...?" Escargoon asked with a smirk.

"My first victim will be... that raccoon! He will pay dearly for not having my name in that pathetic autograph book of his! Come on; let's go to where he is now! Dyah ha ha ha ha!"

Escargoon drove the limousine around the horizon so Luffy and the others cannot see them and headed straight to the meadows.

**Meanwhile...**

"Catch!"

Tuff, Chopper, and Kirby were playing soccer, along with some other Cappy kids. Tiff, on the other hand, was reading a book under the hollow tree Kirby sleeps in.

"I got it!" Chopper said as he caught the ball with his feet and kicked the ball past the goalie to make a goal.

"Yeah, we scored a point!" Tuff said happily.

"Poyo!" Kirby said while bouncing up and down.

"Great job, Chopper. You are really good at this!" Tuff said to Chopper.

"Ah!?" Chopper's mouth was wide open when he heard that.

"Yeah, you are really good!" A Cappy wearing a blue shirt and a hat said.

"You are pretty cool for someone that came from another world! You should come here more often!" A Cappy with spiky hair said.

"Ugh!?" Chopper was more surprised than before.

"You are really cute too. Are all the creatures in your world like that?" A cappy girl asked. Chopper was now blushing as quickly turned around.

"I AM NOT HAPPY BECAUSE YOU GUYS SAID THAT!" Chopper turned into his Heavy point and smashed a boulder into pieces. Everyone was shocked to see him transform, including Tiff and Kirby. Chopper then turned back to his original self as he just realized what he just did. "Oh no... I hope I didn't scare them..." Chopper slowly looked behind his shoulder to see that Tuff and the others were actually amazed at what Chopper did.

"That was incredible! You can transform into a muscle guy too!? You are so cool!" Tuff said excitedly.

Chopper covered his mouth; he didnt wanted to do his happy dance in front of his new friends. So, he quickly ran into Kirby's house and locked the door. Tuff and the others were confused as they could only hear loud and muffled yelling from Chopper from inside the house. Chopper then came out as he sighed in relief.

"Phew... okay, now let's keep playing!" Chopper said happily. Everyone agreed as they started to play soccer again. Tiff was a little confused at what happened as Tokkori came out of the house while holding his head in shock.

"I have never heard such foul language from a happy raccoon in my entire life!" Tokkori said, "Ugh... I need to lie down again." Tokkori got back in the house as Tiff giggled.

"And I never knew that pirates can be this friendly. Let's hope that never ends." Tiff said as she then resumed reading her book.

Suddenly, the bushes near a forest started to sway around a bit as Dedede and Escargoon arrived at the scene as they have their eyes set on Chopper.

"There he is, Your Majesty." Escargoon whispered. "Look at him having fun with those rotten kids."

"This is the perfect place to get him." Dedede whispered, "Let's get in position."

Dedede and Escargoon went away from the bushes as it made some sound before they left. This caught some of Tiff's attention as she looked at the bush.

"Wha? What was that?" Tiff asked herself.

"Here you go!" Tuff said while kicking the ball. Kirby tried to catch it, but the ball went over him and right past the bushes. "Oh, went into the bushes. Kirby, why didn't you catch it?"

"It's okay; I'll go get it!" Chopper said. He went through the bushes and looked for the ball. "There it is!" Chopper said as he saw the soccer ball. As soon as he grabbed it, he could here someone crying. "Hmm? What's that?" Chopper walks with the ball and walks around another bush to see Dedede crying on the grass.

"Oh bo ho ho ho ho! Oh bo ho ho ho ho ho! Woe is me! Oh bo ho ho ho ho!" Dedede cried with his hadns on his face. He then took a quick peek at Chopper to see he was paying attention before crying again. Chopper tilted his head confusedly as he slowly approached Dedede.

"Um... is something the matter?" Chopper asked.

"Ohhh!! I am really sad! Waaaaahhhh!!!" Dedede cried even louder.

"Why are you sad?" Chopper asked concerned.

"-sniff-... When your friends came to my castle, they started to be so mean to me." Dedede said while wiping the tears out of his eyes. "The green hair guy called me a fat ugly loser, and spanked me with a ruler while everyone else laughed at me. Bo ho ho..."

"What!? Zoro did that!?" Chopper asked in shock, "I knew that Zoro was going to do something, but I didn't know he would do something that horrible to you."

"That's not all..." Dedede began to say, "The blonde guy said that he hated me just because he told me that I am more handsome than he is. He even threatened to kick me in the face multiple times just for being more gorgeous than he is.

"That's terrible!" Chopper said, "Sanji went way too far on saying that!"

"Then all of them kicked me out of my own castle. And now, here I am, crying my eyes out! Oh bo ho ho ho ho ho..." Dedede cried. Chopper was really sad for Dedede as Escargoon appeared out of the bushes.

"Your Majesty! Oh thank goodness you are okay!" Escargoon said with tears coming out his eyes.

"Escargoon!" Dedede cried as he hugged Escargoon as they cried even more. "Oh, Escargoon; why did this had to happen to me!?"

"I am so sorry about this, Your Majesty! I tried to stop them, but they are just so darn cruel that they kicked me out as well!" Escargoon cried.

"No! What am I going to do!? If it wasn't for this disease, none of this would be happening!" Dedede yelled out in sorrow, "If there only was a way to get rid of this disease, then I don't have to live like this."

"And their must be some way to get those pirates out of our castle as well." Escargoon cried.

"Gyeh... there is no hope for us anymore! WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Dedede and Escargoon cried some more. Chopper then puts down the ball he was holding and approached them with a confident look.

"I will help you!" Chopper said determinedly, "I will talk to them; they will listen to me. I will get them out of there!"

"-sniff-... You are going to help us?" Dedede asked as he started to calm down.

"Yeah! I will help you and your problem! I am a doctor, and I can help you get rid of that disease you have!" Chopper said confidently.

"Oh, bless you!" Dedede said with tears of joy, "You are my savior; I will forever be in your debt."

"Just because you said that to me, it won't make me any happier, asshole!" Chopper said happily while doing his happy dance. This threw off Dedede for a second before he just laughed that off.

"You don't need to be so modest. Come on and let's have a little chat with those comrades of yours." Dedede said while wiping some of his tears away, "Escargoon, where did you park the limousine?"

"Just outside here. Let's hurry before something bad happens to our castle!" Escargoon suggested.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Chopper said as he went ahead, with Dedede and Escargoon behind him. They got on the limousine, with Chopper sitting between Escargoon and Dedede, as Escargoon drove to the castle.

As soon as they left, Tuff and the others went through the bushes to see why Chopper was taking so long. "Chopper! Where did you go!?" Tuff asked loud enough.

"Poooyooo!?" Kirby said, looking for Chopper too.

**Meanwhile...**

Escargoon drove up the hill as Chopper was very concerned about this situation. "I can't believe that Luffy, and the others would do such a thing. I have to see this for myself." Chopper said with his arms crossed.

"Believe me; these guys acted like completely different people when they got to my castle." Dedede said with his arms crossed, and nodded several times with his eyes closed.

"That's true! But as long as you're with us, you can straighten them out." Escargoon said while driving. Chopper nodded as he looked forward, not noticing that Dedede and Escargoon where then sharing smuggish smiles with eachother. Escargoon then a slight turn and stopped the limousine as they were facing towards the ocean.

"Huh? Why did we stop here?" Chopper asked.

"They said if that we come back with the limousine, they would use my cannons to fire at us." Dedede said, "We'll just play it cool for a while until we get to the castle by foot."

"Oh..." Chopper said. "Hey, listen. I am sorry about what happened to you yesterday. I just thought that you were a bad king at heart, but you actually have disease I didn't know about. I certainly misjudged you, and I want to start things over again."

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Dedede said with a kind smile as he then stands on his passenger seat, "Of course, I accept your apology. And from now on, we will be best buddies and together, we will bring peace and love to this kingdom of mine; the way it should be treated in the first place."

"Really?" Chopper asked happily.

"NOPE!" Dedede said cruelly as Escargoon pushed a button on the steering wheel that caused some handle bars surround Chopper around his body.

"Huh!? What are you doing!?" Chopper asked in shock as spot he was sitting on rose up a few inches.

"Dyah ha ha ha ha ha ha! Did you actually believe I would do those things!? Well guess what!? I lied!! Dyeh heh heh heh!" Dedede laughed cruelly, "Never in a billion years I would stoop into your level, raccoon! There is nobody more important than me!"

"But... but I thought..." Chopper said in surprise.

"Escargoon, would you do the honors?" Dedede asked while taking out his big mallet.

"My pleasure, Your Majesty." Escargoon said with a wicked smile. He pushed another button that made the chair Chopper on fly up in the air. Chopper screamed in fear as Dedede winded up his mallet.

"Have a nice flight!" Dedede said before he swung his mallet right behind Chopper so hard, he destroyed the chair he was on as well. The force of the blow was so hard, Chopper went flying in a humongous distance, which amused Dedede and Escargoon.

"There he goes! Nice shot, Your Majesty." Escargoon laughed.

"Dyah ha ha ha ha ha ha! That takes care of him! Now let's get the other impersonators!" Dedede said as he sat back down on his chair and laughed cruelly as Escargoon drove him back to the castle.

"WAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHH HHHHH HHHHH!!!" Chopper screamed as he went flying right into the ocean, which was really bad since he can't swim. "Ugh... Is this... the end?" Chopper thought as he slowly closed his eyes, losing conscious as he sank deeper into the ocean. Deeper... deeper... and deeper...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: It's so nice of Dedede to invite us back to his castle again. I didn't really get the chance to look around. I wonder where the food is? Next time one One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 74: Who's next?, The threat of Dreamland. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Poor Chopper... Anyway, thanks for reading. I'll try to update quicker next time or not. Ciao!


	74. Kirby Pt 7

Hellloooo! The next chapter is finally here! Now, there might be a point in this chapter where it could get scary. I don't think that it is really scary, but I just feel that I should give you the heads up anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

Tricked! It was just an ordinary for the Strawhat crew, until Dedede showed up once more. He wanted to apologize for the rash things he did before and wanted to invite them back to his castle. However, some of the crew were suspicious of Dedede, but Luffy accepted his offer as he, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, and Robin went to the castle, while Nami, Chopper, and Franky didn't. Dedede then began his plan to get rid of the Strawhat crew by eliminating Chopper first. Will the rest of the Strawhat crew get tricked by Dedede as well?

Chapter 74: Who's next?, The threat of Dreamland

"Huh? You can't find him?" Tiff asked. We are back in the green meadows were everyone was playing soccer just awhile a go, but stopped after they couldn't find Chopper.

"He went to go get the soccer ball back, but he suddenly disappeared. We can't find him anywhere." Tuff explained.

"Poyo..." Kirby said sadly.

"That's strange. He wouldn't just leave like that." Tiff said with her hand around her chin.

"Do you think that something happened to him?" Tuff asked.

"I don't know, but keep searching for him. I'll take a look behind those bushes Chopper went through before." Tiff said.

"Right! Come on, Kirby! " Tuff said.

"Poyo!" Tuff and Kirby both went out to find Chopper while Tiff went into the forest. She went through some bushes walked around to find any clues of Chopper's disappearance.

"Now where could... huh?" Tiff then noticed something just outside the small forest. She went through other bushes and noticed tire tracks on the grass that lead up to the horizons near the castle. "Tire tracks... hmm..." Tiff followed the tire tracks until she saw that they were facing near the ledge of the hill before leading to Dedede's castle.

**Meanwhile...**

Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, and Robin just entered through the castle walls, and are now back in the castle. "Hee hee! We are back here again." Luffy said happily.

"I wonder if there is a good place to sleep around here?" Zoro said while looking at his surroundings.

"Why sleep if there is a beautiful women such as Robin-chwan to stare at all day?" Sanji said happily while staring at Robin's beauty.

Usopp seemed to be the only one that was on full alert as he was alertfully looking at his surroundings. "There is something wrong here. I just know it!" Usopp said cautiously, "It's a good thing that I am here to protect you guys or things might get really nasty here."

"Where would be a good place to read a book?" Robin asked.

"Are you guys paying any attention to me!?" Usopp asked.

"More importantly, where is the kitchen?" Luffy asked happily.

"Looks like they're not..." Usopp said to his dismay. Usopp then heard a sound of an engine behind him as it turned out to be Escargoon, driving the limousine with Dedede back into the castle.

"Oh, hello there." Dedede said kindly while getting off the limousine, "I am glad that you were able to come."

"Hey, Dedede. Thanks for inviting us back to the castle again." Luffy said as he approached Dedede, "It was really nice of you to do that."

"You don't need to be so thankful. After all, my casa is your casa. Dyeh heh heh heh." Dedede laughed happily, "But hey, where is the rest of your crew?"

"They didn't wanted to come; they thought that you were planning something bad against us. But I know you wouldn't do something like that. You don't look like the kind of person that would come up with something that brilliant." Luffy said happily.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dedede asked angrily while his eye twitched.

"Your Majesty..." Escargoon hissed, reminding Dedede to not lose his temper.

"Oh, sorry for that rude question." Dedede said, "My stupid disease is acting up again. Dwuh huh huh huh huh."

"Don't worry about that; we know that you can get offended really easily." Luffy said, "I'll make sure that I wont say things that will offend you. Like calling you a big fat ugly balloon, for example."

"Balloon!?" Dedede asked angrily again until he then calmed down, "Dyah ha ha ha! It's alright; you can say those things to me all you want. I won't mind." Dedede lied.

"It's best that he doesnt." Usopp said.

"Anyway, His Majesty hopes that you have a pleasant stay in the castle." Escargoon said kindly, "If you need anything, just come look for me in my room in the top floor."

"Enjoy your evening, nice pirates. Dyah ha ha ha ha!" Dedede laughed as he and Escargoon left Luffy and the others alone.

"I still dont trust that guy." Sanji said, "We should keep an eye out for him while we're here."

"He won't do anything to us as long as I, Captain Usopp, we'll protect you from all kinds of danger!" Usopp said proudly.

"Aww man! I forgot to ask him where the kitchen was. Might as well find it myself." Luffy said as he simply walked off.

"Let's go inside, Robin-chwan. There are sure to be some place where we can relax in." Sanji said.

"Sure. Perhaps the Cabinet Minister could give us a little tour around here." Robin said kindly as she walked off.

"Oh, joy! This world is so great, that it's giving me time to be with Robin-chwan! Mellorine, mellorine, mellorine!" Sanji happily follows Robin inside the castle, leaving Usopp and Zoro behind.

"They ignored me again..." Usopp said with his head lowered. He then noticed Zoro walking away. "Where are you going?"

"To find someplace where I can take a nap. There is nothing better to do here anyway." Zoro said as he walked around the front garden of the castle. Usopp gulped as he was now alone.

"Great... even though this place is relaxing, I feel so scared at the same time." Usopp whimpered, "Maybe I can distract myself if I find something that could cheer me up. I know; I'll look for Fololo and Falala to tell them one of my adventures. I just got to make sure that I don't exaggerate this time."

Usopp confidently went inside the castle, no longer having any fear inside him. For the moment anyway.

Zoro walked around the garden, walking by some Waddle Dees that were doing their daily chores. "Ermm... those definitely don't look like soldiers." Zoro said, "Bah, does everything here has to look cute and kiddy in some way? Other than that penguin and snail, I can't imagine what ugly people look like here."

Zoro then noticed a big fountain in the east side of the garden. "That looks like a good place to nap." Zoro said as he walked to the fountain. He took the swords around the waist and placed them on the ground before sitting down and leaning on the fountain. "I guess this world has some good things about it." Zoro yawned as he placed his hands behind his head and started to snooze.

He then slowly opened his eyes halfway. "Do you want something?" Zoro asked. Zoro was not alone; he can feel the presence of someone else nearby.

"I see you have the ability to sense the presence of other people. You are quite skilled."

Zoro looks to his right and sees the same knight with the white mask he saw yesterday. "Oh, it's you." Zoro said, "Didn't expect to see you again."

The knight approached Zoro, who just simply stared. "Forgive me if I interrupted your nap; I was just simply walking around until I noticed you sleeping here." the knight said.

"The penguin invited me and my comrades back here again; I am just taking advantage of that." Zoro said.

"I see..." The knight said, "Are you friends of His Majesty?"

"No way; he wouldn't be any of my friends. But as long as he offers me stuff, then I am okay with him around." Zoro stated.

"Oh..." The knight said, "My name is Metaknight. I am His Majesty's trusted warrior."

"Zoro." Zoro said as he sat upright.

"So, Zoro; I heard that you and your comrades don't come from this world. Is that true?" the knight known as Metaknight asked.

"Yeah." Zoro replied, "To make a long story short, me and my comrades got sucked into this door, and now we have to collect these hearts to get back. It's been a rough trip so far."

"Hearts? Are you referring to the keys to use the Master door?" Metaknight asked.

"Uh, yeah. How do you know that?" Zoro asked.

"I used to be one of the Smash participants, along with Kirby and His Majesty." Metaknight said, "Although, despite having multiple people fighting eachother for no reason, it does give you a sense of pride and friendship in some odd and unique way."

"Is that so?" Zoro asked. "I really dont know much about that, but I guess I can say that I fought in those kind of battles."

"I noticed that you have three swords with you." Metaknight said, "Are you a swordsman?"

"Sure am. I intend to be the strongest swordsman of them all. I made that promise to her a long time ago." Zoro said while looking at the skies. "So, why is someone like you serving someone like that self-centered penguin?"

"That's also a rather long story to tell." Metaknight said.

"Like I have anything else to do." Zoro replied.

"Hmm... alright. I guess I can tell you." Metaknight said as he then looked at the clouds. "Ten thousand years ago, their was a battle between Star warriors and Demon beasts."

"Oh, I heard of that. That Kabu statue guy told us about that yesterday." Zoro said, "Why are you bringing that up?"

"I was one of those Star warriors." Metaknight said, which confused Zoro for a bit, "No matter how hard we fought, we ended up losing. So, I began to find more Star warriors to fight the dreaded evil known as Nightmare, but it was not an easy task. I only managed to find two like me and we joined together to find more Star warriors."

"Are you talking about those two guys that were with you yesterday?" Zoro asked.

"Yes; Blade and Sword are their names." Metaknight said, "We traveled together with our star ships, which are ships that are programmed to go where Demon beasts are located. One day, our Star ships lead us right into this world and that was when we met His Majesty, Dedede. He used to buy Demon beasts from Holy Nightmare corporations, so the three of us served loyalty to him ever since."

"That doesnt explain why you are serving him though." Zoro said.

"Since our ships were programmed to go where Demon beasts are, I knew that someday other star warriors will also come here."

"Kirby, right?" Zoro asked.

"Of course." Metaknight replied, "Kirby was our savior. He defeated Nightmare with the Star rod. And ever since, everything here has been at peace."

"Nice story. Even though I heard some of that yesterday..." Zoro said, "Although, there is something that bugged me a bit. You said that you fought with this Nightmare fella ten thousand years ago. Wouldn't that make you more than ten thousand years old?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Metaknight asked. It was a little quiet as the wind whistled by. Zoro gave Metaknight an odd look, raising his right eyebrow with great confusion.

"Everyone was right; just how long can you guys live?" Zoro asked as he then rested on the fountain again.

While both of them continued to talk, Dedede and Escargoon were watching them from a balcony. "It looks like Metaknight is befriending with that guy." Escargoon said.

"Grr! Curse you, Metaknight." Dedede said with a clenched fist, "How dare you communicate with one of my victims. Tsk, and just when I was about to get him next."

"What do we do, Your Majesty?" Escargoon asked.

"Will just skip him for now." Dedede said as he and Escargoon went back inside the castle, "Besides, I haven't come up with anything dreadful for that poser yet." Dedede and Escargoon then began to walk through the quiet hallways.

"So, who is the next impersonator to fall in one of your brilliant traps, Your Majesty?" Escargoon asked.

"Oh, I know the perfect thing for this next guy." Dedede said, "Of course, I was planning to do this on you, but I guess I can try it out on him first."

"Wha!? What are you talking about!? You were planning to get rid of me!?" Escargoon asked in shock.

"Of course not, you idiot!" Dedede yelled angrily, "It's just something I wanted to do in case I get bored."

Escargoon did not know what Dedede had in mind. Once he did, he stood in shock. "You are going to scare him! You plan to scare the next guy to death, aren't you!?"

"Dyah ha ha ha ha ha ha! Now, Escargoon, don't go yelling that all over the place. Or else, you'll spoil it for everyone." Dedede said with a smirk, "I'll give you all the details you need to know back in the throne room, okay?"

"Err... fine." Escargoon said with a snarl, "But who are you going to scare?"

"Dyeh heh heh! That's a stupid question. It's going to be..."

**Meanwhile...**

"Robin-chwan! You look so fabulous reading that book of yours!" Sanji said happily while staring at Robin again. They were in Tiff's and Tuff's house, which is one of the castle's rooms. Robin and Sanji were on a couch, just enjoying what they were doing. Parm approached the two from the dining table.

"Mr. Sanji, Miss Robin; are you two comfortable?" Parm asked.

"Yeah, we're okay." Sanji said, "Thanks again for inviting us into your home."

"Oh, it was no problem." Parm said kindly, "Friends of our children are always welcome to our home."

Memu than kindly approached Robin from behind the couch she is sitting on. "Robin, would you like to stay for dinner tonight? It would be an honor if you did so."

"Certainly. I would love to join you for dinner." Robin said kindly to Memu.

"Wonderful. Parm, darling, could you please help straighten out the house for a bit? It looks a bit dusty around here." Memu said.

"Yes, Honey." Parm said. They both left Sanji, who resumed looking at Robin, who continued to read her book again. Parm dusted the windows with a feather duster, while Memu vacuumed the carpets with a vacuum cleaner. "My, they certainly are the nicest pirates I have ever met."

"Tiff and Tuff shouldn't be making friends with pirates, but since these are nice ones, then I shouldn't argue." Memu said while continue to vacuum.

While normal things were happening to Sanji and Robin, Usopp was having a hard time trying to find his comrades.

"Ugh, this place is very big. They should have a map of this place." Usopp said exhausted, "I wonder if I should ask Escargoon about this place. But he is with Dedede, and I will get nothing but trouble if I see him."

Usopp continued to walk through the empty and quiet hallways. The only thing he could he was the sound of the steps he is taking.

"Now that I think about it; this place is a bit scary when nobody is around." Usopp said while shivering a bit, "Any minute, a ghost might appear right in front of me. Ha ha! Good thing that we are in clear daylight, or else I would be in trouble."

Usopp happily walked through the hallways again until he suddenly felt scared once more. "Seriously, even in plain daylight, this place is scary." Usopp whimpered, "Now, calm down, Usopp. You are too manly to let simple things like this scare you. You must remember that you are the bravest warrior of the seas. Nothing is too big or scary to make me whimper."

Suddenly, Usopp heard a sound, which almost made Usopp lose his footing. "AAAHHHH!!! WHAT WAS THAT!?" Usopp cried as he quickly looked at his surroundings. Their was nothing he sees that was out of the ordinary. "Did I imagined it? -sigh-.. Thank goodness."

But it wasn't Usopp's imagination as he heard the same sound again! "Wahhh!! There it is again!" Usopp shrieked as he looked around once more, but still nothing. He then heard that sound again from behind him. Usopp turned around in fear as he could see nothing but the dark halls behind him. "Um... h-hello? I-Is someone there?"

There was no response. The only thing he was hearing was the same sounds from before. Usopp whimpered as he could then tell that the sounds of steps. "Whoever you are, stop it! This is a really cruel joke!" Usopp yelled, but got no answer. "Zoro, is that you trying to scare me!? No wait; Zoro is too dull for that..."

The sound of the unidentified steps started to sound louder and louder. "Eek! I don't know who you are, but get away from me!" Usopp yelled before he ran away as fast as he could. As Usopp, he could hear the sound of steps behind him getting more frequent, meaning that the person behind him is chasing after him. "Leave me alone!" Usopp ran as fast as he could until he saw a pure daylight coming in the hallways through open space in the walls.

Usopp stopped himself and looked beyond that space to see the front garden that was really far down from where he is. "Oh man... it's too far for me to jump." Usopp whimpered, "And I can't just keep running forever. That unknown person behind me is bound to catch me sooner or later."

Usopp then heard the sounds of steps behind that are getting closer and closer. Usopp could also the sound of his heartbeats, which are getting more frequent by the second. "This is it... this is where I meet my demise." Usopp said, getting all dramatic. "Goodbye, my dear good friends. I will never forget the adventures we had together. Do not cry for me; though I know that I am the role model you want to be so much. But know this; I will always be in your hearts, no matter if I have I lost my life so cruelly..."

Usopp then began to cry as he could see another shadow besides his own was approaching him from behind. Usopp fell to his knees as the guy that was chasing him was now behind him. "And so it ends... the life of the great, Captain Usopp, will now end." Usopp said dramatically as he lowered his head, "I dont know who you are, or why you want from me, but if you plan to kill me, then do it already!!"

He did not get a response. The only thing the person behind him did was that he touched Usopp's shoulder.

"WAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAHHHH HHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH HHHHHHH HHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Hi, Usopp."

"Eh?" Usopp opened his eyes and looked behind him. It was none other than our favorite captain, Luffy. To think that Usopp got all scared for nothing. "Luffy? Is that really you? Ohhhh, thank goodness it's just you." Usopp panted heavily as Luffy just smiled at him.

"Good thing I found you, Usopp. Why did you scream all of a sudden? You almost shrieked like a girl. Hee hee!" Luffy laughed.

"YOU NEARLY SCARED MY HEART OUT OF MY CHEST!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?!?" Usopp yelled so angrily all of a sudden.

"Ugh!? Well, since you get scared really easy, I thought I just approached you all quietly so I wouldn't startle you." Luffy explained.

"How in the world is that not suppose to scare me!?" Usopp asked, "Why didn't you answer to me when I asked who was approaching there!?"

"Like I said before; I wanted to get to you without alarming you, so I stayed quiet." Luffy said plainly.

"Well that didnt work, did it!?" Usopp yelled sarcastically. "Ugh, man! ... Just tell me what you came here to ask me already."

"I was trying to find the kitchen, but it's really hard to do that with this place being so big. I think Zoro gave me his sense of direction." Luffy said with his arms crossed.

"Tell me about it..." Usopp agreed.

"Hey, since I found you, why don't you help me look for the kitchen?" Luffy asked.

"No, thanks." Usopp said, "I have to find Sanji and Robin so I can protect them from danger."

"Ohh..." Luffy said with slight amazement. "Well, good luck with that. Bye!" Luffy said as he just ran off.

"Oi, Luffy! Don't just run away-oh, he's already gone." Usopp said to his dismay. "I was going to ask him to help me to find Sanji and Robin, but that guy never listens to me." Usopp then looked around, seeing that he is now alone again. "Ohh, not again. Might as well continue the search. Heh heh... gulp!"

Usopp walked through the hallways again. As he continued, he got back to the inner hallways, leaving the outdoor hallways in fear. "I liked it better out there. Oh, but bad things always happen in good places." Usopp then noticed a double door to his left. Their was a sign above it that reads 'Escargoon's room'.

"Looks like I found Escargoon's room." Usopp said, "-sigh-... I'll just ask him a quick question about this place, and then I will be on my way." Usopp approached the door as he was about to knock, until...

SMASH!!

Something on the other side of the door broke as this alarmed Usopp. "Huh? What going on in there?"

"No, Your Majesty! Please stop!"

"That voice...! That sounded like Escargoon!" Usopp exclaimed. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. Usopp then looked through the keyhole of the door to see what was going on. He saw Escargoon trembling with fear as Dedede was approaching him angrily. "That's Dedede! What is he doing?" Usopp whispered.

"Escargoon! You will pay for this treacherous act of yours!" Dedede yelled angrily.

"I have done nothing wrong, Your Majesty!" Escargoon cried in fear, "The only thing I did was to ask you for a small raise in my allowance!"

"That's precisely the thing I am angry about!" Dedede yelled, "How dare you ask me for something I need to raise this kingdom of mine! Isn't the amount I pay you not enough!?"

"Y-You hardly pay me at all! You even forget to pay me at times!" Escargoon yelled nervously.

"SILENCE!!" Dedede yelled as he then grabbed a vase, and threw it at Escargoon.

"Yaaaaahhh!!" Escargoon barely dodged the vase as it shattered into pieces when hit the wall behind him. Escargoon fell off his bed and onto the floor. He stood on the ground as Dedede got really close to him. "Your Majesty, stop! Your are losing your sanity again! Don't let that disease take over you!"

"No, Escargoon. I am a sane man." Dedede said bluntly, "In fact, this is how I am. I lied about my disease."

"What? But why would you lie to me about that?" Escargoon asked.

"The truth is, Escargoon..." Dedede asked while facing his back to Escargoon, "I was raised cruelly during my infant years. I couldn't stand my parents treating me so badly, so I... I... KILLED THEM!"

"What!?" Escargoon asked in shock.

"W-What!?" Usopp hissed as watched on.

"That's right, Escargoon. I am a no good killer." Dedede said sadly, "And the worst of it all, is that I enjoyed for what I did to my parents. It was starting to become a habit of mine. But when I became king, I stopped my ways, but I didn't know for how long. That is when I met you, Escargoon." Dedede then started to let out some tears, "If... you weren't have been on my side for so long, I would have started killing again. Thank you for showing me the light, Escargoon."

"Y-Your Majesty..." Escargoon said sadly.

"But today... you have betrayed me, Escargoon." Dedede said angrily while facing Escargoon, "And now, I will take away your collection of rings because of this."

"No, not my ring collection!" Escargoon yelled as he then tried to stop Dedede, but got knocked down by him. Escargoon fell on the floor as Dedede looked down on him.

"How dare you!? First you ask me for a raise, and now this!?" Dedede asked. "I can't believe this is happening! Bo ho ho ho ho!" Dedede then took out a bag with two holes to see through with as he then puts it on. He then took out a chainsaw and pulled the chord as it turned on.

"W-What are you doing!?" Escargoon asked in fear.

"You know too much of my past, Escargoon. I cannot let you live any longer!" Dedede said with tears coming out of his eyes, "I am sorry, my dear friend... I will always remember you!!"

"NO!! STOP IT!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

From Usopp's point of view, he saw Dedede lower his chainsaw at Escargoon, who he couldnt see since he was on the other side of the bed. As soon as he saw Dedede lower his chainsaw at Escargoon, there was a red substance pouring right out of Escargoon's location.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Usopp cried in fear. Usopp leaned his back on the door, trembling at what he just saw. "That was way too real to be my imagination! I have to tell the others about this!"

But before Usopp could get up, the door he was leaning opened up, causing him to fall on his back. "Eh? Huh?" Usopp looked up and saw Dedede, who was giving Usopp a very angry face. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! DON'T HURT ME!" Usopp quickly jumped away from Dedede, and leaned on the wall that was in front of him.

"Did you... saw what just happened?" Dedede asked curiously.

"Ugh!? No, of course not! I did not see anything! I am too blind to do that sort of thing!" Usopp panicked.

"Really?" Dedede asked.

"Sure, there is no way I saw you kill Escargoon just now-AHH!!" Usopp covered his mouth as he just realized that he blew his own cover. "Please don't kill me! I have 6 wifes and 2 kids. I wont tell anyone, I swear!" Usopp pleaded as he expected the worst. But for some strange reason, Dedede wasn't doing anything.

"Dyeh heh heh heh heh heh heh! You know, for a second there, I thought you would say that I got crazy, and killed Escargoon for no reason." Dedede said with a smirk.

"Uh? Well..." Usopp began to say.

"YOU WERE GOING TO SAY THAT, WEREN'T YOU!?!?" Dedede yelled angrily.

"GAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Usopp cried.

"Then you too will suffer the same fate as Escargoon! RAAGGHHH!!!" Dedede picked up his chainsaw as Usopp screamed in fear before running away. As Dedede began to chase Usopp, we could see from inside Escargoon's room, Escargoon was still alive, but panting heavily after squeezing a bottle of ketchup, which was used to fool Usopp, who thought it was blood.

"Oh my... even though I knew what was coming, that still scared me." Escargoon panted.

Leaving Escargoon for now, we see that Usopp was running with full speed, trying to get away from Dedede as he was swinging chainsaw maniacally.

"I will chop you up into pieces!" Dedede yelled as Usopp quickly ran into a restroom, and locked the door.

"Gotta hide! Gotta hide!" Usopp panicked as he then ran into one of the empty restroom stools and closed the door. Usopp sat on a toilet as he raised his feet and wrapped his arms around his legs, shivering in fear. "I knew that penguin was crazy from the start. I don't know how I am going to live through this! I am in my happy place, I am in my happy place, I am in my happy place..." Usopp whispered repeatedly.

He then heard a slam from the restroom door he locked earlier, startling him at the process. He could hear the noise of the chainsaw was making, meaning that Dedede was now in the restroom.

"I am in my happy place! I am in my happy place! I am in my happy place!" Usopp hissed. He then saw Dedede's shadow in front of the stool door he was behind, which made Usopp to almost wet himself. Usopp sweated in fear so much, it looked like their was a waterfall pouring down his head.

Just as soon as he thought that Dedede would burst the door open, he instead saw that his shadow was no longer there. "Did.. did he leave?" Usopp asked, "Phew... I thought I was a go-"

Before Usopp could finish that sentence, an axe pierced halfway through the stool door. "GAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Usopp screamed as Dedede was destroying the cubicle door with an axe.

Dedede maniacally made a hole on the cubicle door as he then looked through it to see the very frightened Usopp. "HERE'S DEDEDE!!!" Dedede laughed manically.

"UWWAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Usopp fainted after this.

Dedede then removed the bag off his head and was proud to what he has done. "Dyah ha ha ha ha ha! That was great!" Dedede said amused. "I never had such a good time in ages. I should do this more often. Dwuh huh huh huh huh huh!"

Escargoon then came into the washroom while panting heavily. "Your were planning to do something like this to me!? You are very cruel, Your Majesty!"

"Thank you." Dedede replied. He then whistled loudly as a couple of Waddle Dees immediately showed up to him. "Put this guy in the dungeon, and make he sure he doesn't escape." Dedede ordered. The Waddle Dees nodded as they then lifted the unconscious Usopp and took him away. "This is too easy. I am just so anxious to get the next one already!"

"Uh-huh." Escargoon said boredly, "By the way, your were a little too loud when you were chasing him all over the place. Everyone in the castle might have heard you, including the other impersonators."

"Hmm... then I guess we should leave here for now." Dedede said as he and Escargoon walked out of the bathroom. "Come along, Escargoon, we have some fishing to do. Dyah ha ha ha!"

**Meanwhile...**

In the dark depths of outer space, there was a little building of some sort on one of the asteroids. Inside there was a man on a chair, looking at Dreamland through a monitor.

"Ho ho ho ho ho! It has been quite some time since we last visited Dreamland." The man said. He has dark green and neatly combed hair in a wedged style, and was wearing an elegant purple suit, with a pair of orange sunglasses over his eyes. "I cannot wait until we go back there and finish what we have started. Don't you think so too?"

There was nobody else in the room besides him. The only thing that seemed akward in that room was a body shape of a demonic figure on a wall behind him.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Aww man, I can't find that kitchen! I think I am lost or something. If only Nami was here; she could help me navigate around this place. Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 75: Fishing for oranges, A honorable knight? I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Now that I look at it, I think I overdid the scary part of this chapter. If you got frightened by this, I apologize. I will try to control myself next time. Ciao!


	75. Kirby Pt 8

Hi! For some reason, this chapter felt a little rushed to me, but this is all I can do for the moment. Enjoy!

* * *

Almost frightened to death. Usopp was just having a nice day worrying about what is going to happen in the future, until Dedede and Escargoon pulled a nasty trick on him by almost scaring him to death. Luckily, he only fainted due to this and was taken to Dedede's dungeon. Dedede now has taken care of two of the Strawhat crewmembers. Will he be able to get the rest?

Chapter 75: Fishing for oranges, A honorable knight?

In a beach shore, besides the one that the Thousand Sunny is at, their was a little creature unconscious just near the shore. "Cough! Ugh..." The little creature sat up dazedly as it turned out to be none other than Chopper, who somehow was alive. "Mmm... where am I? How did I get here?" Chopper asked himself while looking at his surroundings.

"Hey, man; are you okay?"

Chopper looked to his right and saw a fish on the ocean close to him. The fish has dark green skin and has yellow fins. He also has a big orange mouth. Chopper looked at the talking fish oddly. "A fish is talking to me? I must be dreaming..."

"Oh, good. You are still alive. I thought you were a goner back there." The fish said which surprised Chopper.

"You can actually talk!?" Chopper asked in shock, "Oh wait, since I am in another world, things like this may be ordinary." Chopper sighed as he then looked back at the fish. "Hey, where am I?"

"We are at the beach shore near Whispy woods." The fish said as Chopper noticed a forest close to him, "Anyway, my name is Kine. Nice to meet you. I saved you from drowning earlier."

"Hi, Kine. My name is Chopper. Thank you for rescuing me." Chopper said kindly.

"No problem. By the way, what were you doing all the way into the ocean?" The fish known as Kine asked, "You could have died back there if it wasn't for me."

"Oh? Well..." Chopper then what happened to him earlier, "Dedede! He whacked me all the way into the ocean!"

"That rude guy? Oh, no wonder. That guy is way self-centered." Kine said. Chopper angrily gets up and looks at the forest.

"Kine, do you know the fastest way to Dedede's castle?" Chopper asked.

"Well, I think the quickest way is through the forest." Kine said, "You don't plan to go, and face Dedede, are you?"

"After what he did to me, I cannot forgive him!" Chopper said, "He is a selfish king that only cares about himself! Those kind of people shouldn't deserve to be royalty! And... I want to prove to my friends that I can fight for them! This time; I will protect my friends from that man!"

"Wow... you are really brave! You should be the king here!" Kine said happily.

"Now I am not happy because you said that to me, idiot!" Chopper said happily while doing his happy dance. He then got serious and faced towards the dark looking forest. "Thanks again for saving me, Kine. I have to go help my friends now!" Chopper then ran to the forest as Kine waved goodbye to him.

"If you happen to know Tiff, then say hi to her for me!" Kine said before Chopper was out of his sight. "Such a brave raccoon."

Chopper continued to run bravely in the forest, passing through a couple of vines and branches along the way. "I must be brave! I will protect my friends no matter what happens!" Chopper said as he continued to run.

**Meanwhile...**

"Dyah ha ha ha ha! Time to get the next one!" Dedede said happily while he and Escargoon were walking around the castle.

"Cant we take a break? I almost got a heart attack by what happened earlier." Escargoon said while panting a bit.

"No! We got to do this quick! Or else, those stupid impersonators will find out what we are doing!" Dedede said, "As a matter of fact, since we are out here, we might as well get that swordsman poser now."

"But he is with Metaknight." Escargoon said.

"So what? Like I said before, that guy is just posing around. He is not a real threat to us." Dedede explained. They both then walked towards the fountain where Zoro was resting on as Dedede got out his mallet. "Dyeh heh heh! This will be easy. "Hey, swordsman. You out... here?" Once they reached the area where the fountain, Zoro and Metaknight were no longer there.

"They're gone!" Escargoon said, "Where did they go?"

"Grr! And just when I was starting to feel happy." Dedede said angrily, "Bah, we'll get him later! Let's get out of here."

Dedede and Escargoon left the area and entered their limousine before driving out of the castle walls. As they left, Metaknight appeared behind one of the castle's columns.

**FLASHBACK**

"So you and you friends are pirates?" Metaknight asked.

"Pretty much." Zoro replied while still leaning on the fountain, "I know this sounds weird, but I used to be a pirate hunter. Not that I intended to be one, but people keep calling me that for some reason. And now look at me; I am now under the orders of an idiotic captain."

"Is that so? You seem to have quite a life." Metaknight said.

"Not really. Until I become the strongest swordsman, then I am nothing. Back at my world, there is this man that I want to fight again, but that wont happen until me and comrades get back to our world first. And I don't think that anything interesting will happen here." Zoro said while looking at the skies. Metaknight just stared at Zoro before looking behind his shoulder.

"Well, I must be heading off. It was nice meeting you, Zoro." Metaknight said while facing his back to Zoro.

"Same here." Zoro said. Before Metaknight could leave, he stopped and looked behind his shoulder to see Zoro once more.

"By the way, it's best not to be around here. You could get yourself hurt." Metaknight said.

"Eh?" Zoro raised an eyebrow in confusion as he watched Metaknight leave. Zoro then placed his hands on the back of his head and tried to sleep, but couldn't after what he just heard. "Great, he somehow made me fully awake." Zoro then got up and grabbed his swords so he can place them around his waist again. "I guess I should go." Zoro said before he walked off.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hmm..." Metaknight eyes glowed green, thinking about what he said to Zoro, "Now, does it make me dishonorable to have helped a pirate?"

**Meanwhile...**

"Ow! Check me out!"

Back at the village, Franky opened his stomach to reveal three cola bottles inside. Some of the villagers were astounded to see something like that.

"Amazing! I have never seen anything like that before." Chief Bookem said.

"So you really are a cyborg, huh?" Gus asked, "Not too shabby."

"Ahahaha! I know." Franky said, "I fuel myself with Cola! That way, I am always in a Supaaa attitude!"

"Cola? That sounds pretty neat." Kawasaki said, "Hey, why don't you try out one of my new beverages I have been working on, and see how they work for you?"

"Uh.. maybe next time, bro." Franky said while waving his hand. While Franky continued to show off, Nami walked by with an irritated look on her face.

"Geez, I don't see what the big deal is about having that." Nami said bluntly, "-sigh-... I feel like I am the only one who doesn't feel relaxed. I am just getting sick of this!" Nami continued to walk, until she picked up an odd scent. "This smell... where have I smelled this before?"

She looked at her surroundings, trying to find the source of the scent. "This smells so much better than food, but I just cant seem to tell what it is." Nami then started to look around the village, leaving Franky to continue posing for the villagers looking at him.

Unknown to the both of them, there was Dedede and Escargoon watching them behind some houses. "There they are. It's time that they also get to see what I am made of."

"Did you just see that guy opened his stomach like a refrigerator!? These guys are a bunch of freaks!" Escargoon said.

"So what? They will be caught by me anyway." Dedede said. Suddenly, Waddle Doo and a couple of Waddle Dees approached Dedede, "About time you got here. You know what to do, right?"

"Yes sir! More of our troops are already in their destinations, waiting to strike under your command!" Waddle Doo said.

"Good! Now begin your mission. And make sure that you leave my mark on it." Dedede said with a smirk.

"Yes sir! Okay, troops; march!" Waddle Doo ordered as he and the Waddle Doos left.

"Now what are you up to, Your Majesty?" Escargoon asked.

"That big fella is going to get a nice little present from me, so I am making sure that Waddle Doo delivers it to him." Dedede said while he spied on Franky, who was still posing. "But right now, let's get that orange head girl! Where is she now?"

"She is heading right towards where we want her to go. Catching her will be like taking candy from a baby." Escargoon said with a smirk.

"Dyah ha ha ha ha ha! Come on, let's get over there now!" Dedede said as they both left.

At the other part of the village, Nami was still finding the source of that scent she picked up earlier. "It's getting a bit stronger. I should be able to see it right about...!" Nami stopped as she then saw something on the street that made her happy.

"MONEY!" Nami yelled in joy. There was one bill on the floor in front of her, which are known as Deden in Dreamland. "Oh, I have never been so happy to see some cash around here." Nami then looked to her right and left, and saw nobody picking the Deden up. "Finders keepers!" Nami walked up to the Deden, but it strangely moved away. "Huh?" Nami tried to get it again, but the Deden moved away once more. "Is it that windy?" Nami then tried to grab the Deden for the third time, but failed again.

Nami then got really irritated as she then started to chase the Deden while it was getting away. "NOBODY TOUCH THAT!! IT'S MINE!" Nami yelled while knocking a Cappy out of her way. She was having that angry look on her face as she ran at full speed to get the Deden, running past Franky and some of the villagers.

"What's wrong with her?" Gus asked.

"Must be that time of year again." Franky said. "Anyway, I gotta be going. I need to make some adjustments to my ship."

"Alright! See ya later, Franky." Gus said.

Franky waved goodbye to the villagers as they went back to do their usual thing, while he headed back to the Thousand Sunny. "These people sure rock! I just can't seem to not get any attention around here." Franky said to himself.

"Poyo!"

"Eh?" Franky turned around to see Kirby looking inside a trashcan.

"Poyo?" Kirby said as he saw nothing but garbage inside. Kirby slowly got out of the trashcan as Franky approached him.

"Hey, Puffball bro! What are you doing?" Franky asked.

"Ooh? Poyo!" Kirby said happily, "Poyo. Po yoi."

"Wha? Reindeer-gorilla is missing?" Franky said in confusion, "I thought he was with you."

"Po Poyo." Kirby explained.

"How weird." Franky said, "Don't worry about him. He may not look like it, but he's tough! He'll probably come back eventually."

"Poyo?" Kirby asked.

"Trust me; he'll come back. Don't worry about him" Franky said, "Hey, you want to come with me to the Thousand Sunny? I can give you a tour."

"Poyo!" Kirby said happily.

"Great! Come on, I got plenty of stuff to show ya!" Franky said. Franky and Kirby then left the village and went to where the Thousand Sunny is.

**Meanwhile...**

"COME BACK HERE!"

Nami was still chasing the Deden all over the place, not caring to who or what she goes through. All the villagers got away from her as she ran by. She then ran into Kawasaki's restaurant as Kawasaki was finished making one of his dishes.

"Finally, I am done preparing the soup." Kawaski said happily. The flying Deden suddenly landed on his round hands. "Huh? Well, it must be lucky day."

"GIVE ME THAT!" Nami yelled while barging into the kitchen.

"Huh? AAAAAAHHHH!!"

CRASH!!!

The deden went flying out of the restaurant as Nami also came out to continue chasing it, leaving the mess they caused inside Kawasaki's kitchen. "Ohh..." Kawasaki groaned before he fainted.

Nami then chased the Deden as it was heading to Mable's house, which Mabel was telling a fortune for one of her customers.

"Ohh... I see... that a monsterous being will cause havoc to you soon..." Mabel predicted.

"What!? When will that happen!?" The customer asked.

"STOP RUNNING AWAY!" Nami yelled as the Deden landed on the customer's head. Before the customer could get the deden off his head, Nami barged in and quickly tackled the customer down, including the table in front of him and Mabel.

"Ohh..." Both the customer and Mabel groaned dazedly as the Deden flew out of the house. Nami didn't care what just happened, and continued to chase the deden again. The deden was heading towards the police station.

"You know, it is not nice to barge into someone else's home, and take their things." Chief Bookem said to the only prisoner he has. Suddenly the door bursted open as Nami barged in and tried to grab the Deden. "Hmm!?"

CRASH!

The Deden came flying out of the police station as Nami pursued it, leaving the chief almost unconcious. "You see what I mean?" The chief said before he passed out.

"GRR!! YOU CANNOT RUN FROM ME FOREVER!" Nami roared as the deden headed out of the village and towards the Curio's home.

Curio was inside his home, fixing the ancient artifact that Luffy accidentally broke the other day. "At last." Curio said happily, "After countless of hours, I finally was able to put this artifact back together again. Oh, now I can use some rest."

Suddenly, the deden went through under the door and softly landed on Curio's round hands. "What's this doing here?"

Before he could get his answer, Nami barged into his house and leaped towards the deden Curio was holding. "MINE!!!"

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!"

CRASH!!!

Like before, the Deden went flying out of Curio's house as Nami chased it again, leaving Curio almost unconscious and most of his artifacts destroyed, including the one he just fixed. "Why must this happen to me..?" Curio sighed sadly.

Nami was getting closer to the Deden as it no longer had any more houses to go into. "CAN'T GET AWAY FROM ME NOW!" Nami said maniacally as she then jumped towards the deden and finally catches it as she slid across the ground. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I FINALLY CAUGHT YOU, MY PRECIOUS LITTLE THING!!" Nami said as she then started to pant a bit. "Phew... I think I went a little crazy back there."

She then takes a look at the deden, feeling proud that she has it. "Even though it has Dedede's face on it, as long as it's money, I don't care." Nami said happily while hugging the deden tightly to her chest. She then stopped as she suddenly picked up another scent, only it was more powerful.

She dropped the deden she was hugging as she then stood up in disbelieve. "That.. cant be possible... can it? She rushed to where that other scent was coming from, which was somewhere in a small forest. Once she was inside the forest, she saw something made her happier then ever. "Can it really be?" She landed on her knees, feeling so happy at what she is seeing.

It was a pile of deden.

It was a pile so big, that even she couldn't believe it. "The fortune teller was right..." Nami said as she wiped some tears from her eyes, "I really am going to be covered in money!" Nami then leaped towards the money and hugged it gracefully. "This is the greatest in my moment in my life!" Her happy moment then stopped as she noticed something awkward about the deden she was holding.

"Strange... these feel a bit different from the one I held on to just now." Nami said. She then looked at one of the deden closely. "No way!" She scratched the surface of the deden to see that some of the green texture was coming off. "These things aren't money! They're just a bunch of label tags! What's going on here!?"

Before she could get up, a net beneath sprunged up and caught Nami with the fake deden, hanging her from from the ground. "Hey! What is this! Get me down!"

"Dyah ha ha ha ha ha! You fell for it!"

Nami looked down to see Dedede and Escargoon coming from behind a tree. "It's you! What the hell do you think you are doing!?" Nami asked angrily.

"Capturing you, of course." Dedede replied with a cruel smirk, "What better way to get an orange head then by swooping her off her feet? Dyeh heh heh heh heh! Although, I gotta admit, reeling you over here wasn't easy." Dedede said while showing Nami his fishing rod with the deden Nami chased for bait.

"Did you think you can avoid us by not accepting His Majesty's invitation to his castle again?" Escargoon asked with a grin, "You were very foolish! You could never surpass His Majesty's intellect, even though he is not smart."

POW!!

Escargoon got hit by the head by Dedede for saying that.

"I knew you two were up to something!" Nami yelled angrily, "Get me out of here before I'll make you regret it!"

"Dyah ha ha ha ha ha ha! You don't scare me!" Dedede said, "I know how you are. You yell alot, but doesn't show any kind of strength to back it up. In other words, you have big barks, but no bite."

"WHAT!?" Nami yelled very angrily while trying to break free of the net around her, "WHY DON'T YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE SO I CAN SHOW YOU HOW HARSH MY BITES ARE!?!?"

"Not a chance! You are just going to run away like the little girl you are." Dedede mocked. "Escargoon, bring in the crate."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Escargoon said as he went behind a tree and pushed in a crate, which had small wheels on the bottom, under Nami.

"Wha-What are you going to do?" Nami asked.

"I am going to give you the ride of your life." Dedede said. He then cuts the rope of the net that causes Nami and the fake Deden to fall inside the crate. Escargoon then quickly closes the crate as Dedede then locked it with a lock.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!!" Nami yelled from inside the crate.

"I already did. You covered with fake currency already. Dyeh heh heh heh!" Dedede said as he and Escargoon then pushed the crate over a grassy steep hill. "Oh wait, this seems a bit too harsh. Don't you think so, Escargoon?"

"Yes, I think you're right." Escargoon said while smirking, "Do you have another way to do this?"

"Hmm..."

**15 seconds later...**

"Now this feels so much better!" Dedede exclaimed. Instead of being on a grassy hill, they were now on a rocky hill.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM, BUT IT BETTER NOT PISS ME OFF LATER ON!!" Nami yelled.

"Don't worry; I am not going to do anything else. I am just going to leave you here." Dedede said as he then decided to lean on the crate, which started to move due to the wheels.

"WHAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA!!!!" Nami screamed as she went down the rocky hill. The crate then tripped over a small rock and roughly landed on the rocky floor, knocking Nami unconscious.

"Whoops! I accidently pushed her down this rocky hill. I am sooo clumsy." Dedede said while laughing a bit.

"Heh heh heh! That takes care of her!" Escargoon said.

"Now there are only 4 of them left." Dedede said while walking back to his limousine that happened to be where he was.

"4? Aint it suppose to be 5?" Escargoon asked.

"Not anymore!" Dedede said, "By the time we just finished with the orange head girl, the orders I gave to Waddle Dee were already done."

**Meanwhile...**

"Gah!? What the hell happened here!?" Franky gasped, placing his hands on his head in shock.

"Poyo?" Kirby said in confusion.

They were both just right in front of the Thousand Sunny, but to their surprise, it's covered in graffiti. Their were multiple drawings and doodles all over the sunny, including on it's face. Franky then got really angry as he then saw one doodle in particular.

"'Dedede did this.' DEDEDE DID THIS!?!?" Franky yelled furiously as there was a doodle of Dedede doing the peace sign next to the text that Franky read just now. "That does it! That penguin is so dead!!"

"CHARGE!!"

"What the!?" Franky looked behind his shoulder to see an army of Waddle Dees being led by Waddle Doo.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked as Franky cracked his knuckles.

"YOU GUYS DID THIS BY THAT PENGUIN'S ORDERS, DID YOU!? YOU ARE ALL DEAD!!!" Franky charged at the Waddle dees as they leapt towards him. "STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launched his right arm towards the Waddle Dees in front of him, knocking most of them back. "RAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!!!" Franky charged in and started to punch every single Waddle Doo in sight.

"Take this! You want a piece of me!? Huh!?" Franky yelled as he continued to punch all the Waddle Dees .

"Men! Begin Attack pattern 'Dog pile'!" Waddle Doo ordered. All the Waddle Dees then surrounded Franky and Kirby.

"Po-Poyo!?" Kirby said in shock.

"You want to jump on us!? Bring it on!" Franky yelled furiously. All the Waddle Dees then leaped towards Franky and Kirby as they tried to fight back. Kirby got dogpiled quickly while Franky was still fighting them off. "FRANKY BOXING!!" Franky delivered multiple punches to all the Waddle Dees, but it was no use. He eventually got covered by Waddle Dees. "Gr... gah!"

A few seconds later, Franky was chained all over his body to prevent himself from moving, while Kirby was innocently tied up and was also taped over his mouth. The Waddle Dees lifted them up and threw them inside the soldier's dock of the Thousand Sunny, and closed the hatch afterwards.

"That wasn't easy, but we were able to get them. Good job, soldiers." Waddle Doo said. Then a Waddle Doo came out out of the kitchen while holding a box. "What do you have there?" Waddle Doo asked. The Waddle Dee opened the box as Waddle Doo was shocked and amazed at the same time. "Whoa! Those are...!? His Majesty might want to take a look at these! Let's get back to the castle immediately!"

Waddle Doo and the Waddle Dees got off the ship and marched back to the castle, taking the box with them.

**Meanwhile...**

Back in the small building on the asteroid, the man with the orange sunglasses continues to watch Dreamland on the monitor.

"It looks like our best client, Dedede, is having a little fun with some people new to Dreamland." The man said, "It's just like him to be this happy doing such reckless things to others. Ho ho ho ho ho! But... what would be the perfect way to spoil his fun?"

"Nevermind that, Customer Service!" Said a voice in the room, "What about Kirby?"

"Hmm, it looks he is a bit tied up at the moment." The man-- Customer Service said, "What a rather unique way to enjoy an evening."

"Ergh.. he will pay for stopping me from taking over Dreamland." Said the voice, "Last time, he attacked us. This time, we will attack him!"

"Ho ho ho ho ho! I can predict so many dreadful things in the future." Customer Service said, "I just cannot wait until we finally commence the attack."

"Yes... we will attack Dreamland.. today!" Said the voice. The voice was coming from the demonic figure on the wall. Customer Service looked at it behind his shoulder and grinned evilly.

"And... when exactly do we start the attack... Nightmare?" Customer Service asked.

"We will strike... in two hours..."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: I still cant find the kitchen around here. This place is way too big to find anything. I think I am missing most of the action because of this. Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 76: The last victims, The unlikely visitor. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Most of you might think that what happened to Nami was a very harsh, but so has the other things that happened to her lately, so this one is just an addition.

Okay, I have a very big test on Thursday, so I might not be able to update until then. Not that it really matters that much since I don't update that fast anyway, Ha ha! Ahem, so I'll see you guys till then. Ciao!


	76. Kirby Pt 9

Okay, I managed to update before my big test. This might be my last update until Brawl comes out. I'll try to see what I can do to update before it does. So, here is the big chappy I made for you all. Enjoy!

* * *

Unpleasant joy ride and ship-tainted. Dedede's next victims turned out to be Nami and Franky. He caught Nami by reeling her into his trap, using money as bait. He then got Franky by ordering his soldiers to mess up his ship and locking him and Kirby in the Soldiers' dock. Meanwhile, An unknown enemy plans to attack Dreamland in two hours, and the worst part is that nobody in Dreamland knows about this. Putting this aside, there are only 4 Strawhat crewmembers that have not been tricked by Dedede so far. Will they able to escape from Dedede?

Chapter 76: The last victims, The unlikely visitor

"What!? Dedede did that!?"

In the rocky shores of dreamland, Tiff was gathering information from Kine about Chopper's disappearance. She was quite shocked after what she just heard from him.

"Yeah, Chopper said that Dedede knocked him into the ocean." Kine said.

"Where is he now!?" Tiff asked.

"He went to Whispy Woods just an hour ago." Kine replied, "I could have brought him over here, but that would have taken too long."

"Grr... Dedede is up to no good again!" Tiff said angrily while clenching her fists, "I have to tell Luffy and the others about this!" Tiff then started to run off as Kine waved goodbye to her.

"It was nice seeing you again, Tiff!" Kine said before he could no longer see her.

Tiff continued to run until she then saw Tuff in her view. "Tuff!"

"Huh? Sis?" Tuff said in confusion as Tiff approached him, "Where you able to find Chopper?"

"No, but I know who was responsible for his disappearance!" Tiff said, "It was Dedede all along."

"Dedede!? I should've known..." Tuff said angrily.

"Hey, where is Kirby? Wasn't he with you some time ago?" Tiff asked concernedly.

"Well, we split up so we find Chopper quickly, but we haven't seen eachother since then." Tuff said.

"Tsk! And at a time Like this!" Tiff said angrily, "Nevermind about Kirby now! Go find Nami and the others! They need to know about this right away!"

"What about you, sis?" Tuff asked.

"I am going to go to the castle, and tell Luffy everything that has happened!" Tiff said, "Well, what are you waiting for!? Go now!"

"Uh!? Y-Yeah!" Tuff stuttured before he quickly left. Tiff then started to run off towards the castle as fast as she could.

"I don't know if Dedede would get Luffy to. I just hope I am not too late!"

**Meanwhile...**

Escargoon drove Dedede back to his castle, where everything was normal as usual. "Dyah ha ha ha ha ha! Did you see the look on the orange head's face when we caught her? She had no idea what was going on. Dwuh huh huh!" Dedede laughed as he and Escargoon got off the limousine.

"It was hilarious, Your Majesty." Escargoon said, "She felt great fear upon seeing your presence."

"Exactly, Escargoon!" Dedede agreed, "But this is no time to be fooling around. There are still some of them left!"

"Who shall be the next victim to fall on your great hands?" Escargoon asked with a cruel smirk.

"Oh, I know who is going down next!" Dedede said as he then took out a script, "But first, we need to rehearse this in order to pull it off perfectly!"

"Eh? What are we going to do?" Escargoon asked curiously.

"Oh, you'll see. Dyah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Dedede laughed as he and Escargoon went inside the castle.

At another part of the castle, Sanji was still staring at Robin she was still reading her book. "How long has it been since I gazed upon your beauty, Robin-chawn? Because I never want it to stop." Sanji said happily with a big heart formed over his visible eye.

"For some time." Robin replied, not letting her eyes off that book of hers. Parm then came out of kitchen with a worried look on his face.

"Hmm... Tiff and Tuff should have been back here by now. I wonder where they could be." Parm said while rubbing his chin, "Lololo. Lalala."

Lololo and Lalala then approached Parm from out of nowhere. "Did you call us?" They both asked simultaneously.

"Could you please find Tiff and Tuff, and tell them that it is about time to return home?" Parm asked.

"Of course, sir." Lololo said,

"We'll be right back." Lalala said. They both then flew out of the windows, in search for Tiff and Tuff. Memu then came out of the kitchen with a surprised look on her face.

"Dear, it seems that we have run out of cheese for dinner tonight." Memu said.

"Oh, I believe that there are some in the royal kitchen." Parm said, "But I don't think His Majesty would allow us to have any."

Sanji heard this and stood up from the couch he was sitting on. "It's alright, I'll go ask him for some." Sanji said.

"Oh, you don't need to do that." Parm said, "He can be very cruel when it comes to food."

"I can't let a nice family have dinner without any cheese." Sanji said with a smile, "Don't worry, I'll just talk to him and I am sure he would let you have some."

"That's very kind of you, Sanji." Memu said, "I do wish that every pirate was like you."

"Now that's just saying too much, Miss Memu." Sanji said embarrassed while rubbing his head. He then turned to Robin while making his lovestrucked goofy face at her. "Robin-chwan, I'll be back in a little while! Do you want me to bring anything for you!?"

"I am quite fine. Thank you for asking, Cook-san." Robin said kindly while looking at Sanji.

"Okay, then! I'll be back in a jiffy!" Sanji said happily as he then rushed out the door.

"My, he certainly is a happy man." Memu said in surprise. Robin giggled as she then continued to read her book.

**Meanwhile...**

Just outside the castle, Lololo and Lalala were just about to fly out of the castle borders until they suddenly stopped due to a breeze.

"It's a bit windy all of sudden." Lololo said while shivering.

"That's a bit weird. It wasn't this windy just a while ago." Lalala said.

"Perhaps it was suppose to get colder during the afternoon?" Lololo said. The breeze then got a little too strong as it blew off Lalala's bow off her head.

"Oh no! I lost my bow!" Lalala said as her bow was going down on one of the castle walls.

"You should have held on to it." Lololo said.

"Help me get it back." Lololo and Lalala flew down to the castle and were able to get back Lalala's bow. Lalala sighed in relief as she placed the bow on her head where it belonged.

"Maybe you should warp it around your head from now on." Lololo said teasingly.

"Oh, just be quiet." Lalala said as they both laughed at this. They then stopped laughing as they could hear something. "Hey, what was that?"

"I don't know." Lololo replied. They were hearing a sound of groaning of some sort, and it was coming from inside the castle walls.

"What do you suppose it's going on in there?" Lalala asked.

"Not sure. Want to check it out?" Lololo asked.

"But we are suppose to find Tiff and Tuff right now." Lalala said.

"That can wait a bit longer. Let's just see what's inside." Lololo said as he was about to go in, but saw that Lalala wasn't following him. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you are scared?"

Lalala just wasn't sure about going with Lololo, but then decided to shrug it off as she followed Lololo in the castle walls. They ventured the dark hallways, which seemed endless. They could hear the groaning noises a bit louder then before. Lololo then peered from behind a wall and saw nothing but another long hallway, only that the groaning noises were coming from there.

"I think that there is somebody over there." Lololo said while looking back at Lalala.

"Do you think that person is in pain?" Lalala asked.

"I don't know, but we are about to find out. Now come on." Lololo and Lalala then flew towards that hallway, hearing the groaning noises that becoming louder and louder.

I might that at the end of the hall, the groaning noises were coming from one person only.

"Ooooooooaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh..."

It was just Usopp, who was still unconscious after frightening thing Dedede did to him. He was strapped onto a table to prevent any kind of movement and was clearly inside one of the dungeons. Usopp then slowly opened his eyes as he finally regained consciousness.

"Ooooohhh.. wha? Where am I?" Usopp asked dazedly. "How did I get over...!? Oh, I remember now!! Dedede killed Escargoon and now I am his next victim! Aww, man! Why do great people have to suffer these kinds of situations!?" Usopp then tried to move, but was unable to due to him being strapped on the table. "It's no use; I'm stuck. Oh well... atleast it's quiet.. not that is a good thing, but atleast it's quiet. Heh heh!"

Usopp was trembling in fear. He couldn't imagine what Dedede has planned for him. He might be cut in pieces with a chainsaw, or be thrown into a pool of acid. Or worse; he might be in that dungeon for all eternity.

"Eeeek! My I-cant-stay-in-here-anymore disease is acting up again!" Usopp said as he cried in pain. "If I could just.. find something to cut me loose with..." Usopp looked at his surroundings and saw something Like a stick just to his left. Usopp didn't knew what that was for, but he tried to grab with his hand. "Come on... almost there..." Usopp was then able to grab hold of the stick. "Yes!"

But he accidentally pulled it, causing something to trigger in the dungeon he is in. "Whoa? What is going on this time?" Usopp asked nervously as he could hear loud noises. Usopp closed his eyes, expecting something to happen, but for some strange reason, nothing did.

"What? So... nothing happened?" Usopp asked in a bit of relief.

He was sadly wrong. A horizontal part of the ceiling opened up, causing Usopp to raise an eyebrow in confusion. Then all of a sudden, a giant pendulum, with an enormous sharp horizontal blade on it's tip, came out of the ceiling. Usopp gawked in fear at this as it came towards him.

"OH SHI-WHOA!!!" Usopp cried as the pendulum nearly cuts his stomach as it went by. "What in the-AAHHHHH!!!" Usopp yelled as the pendulum came back and almost slicing him in half again. "GAAAAAAAAAAHHH... OOOOOOOHHHH... EEEEHHHHHHH... HAAAAAAAAHH... NOOOOOOOOO... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH...!!!" Usopp was screaming every time the blade was swinging by him.

Usopp screaming was so loud, Lololo and Lalala could hear it in the hallways.

"Hey, did you hear that!?" Lololo asked.

"... NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH...!!!"

"Y-Yeah! I heard it again just now!" Lalala said nervously, "Who is screaming?"

"Come on, we have to see what is going on!" Lololo yelled as they both then flew quickly to the end of the hallway. They both stopped as they looked towards their left and saw that Usopp was the one screaming.

"Hey, it's Usopp!" Lalala said.

"Usopp, what are you doing in there!? Are you okay!?" Lololo asked.

"NoooooOOOO OOOOOOooooooo!!!" Usopp cried as the pendulum swung again.

"I don't think he would be alright if he is that kind of position!" Lalala said.

"Hang on, Usopp! We'll come and get you out!" Lololo said.

"Huuuuuuurr RRRRRRRRR RRRRYYYYY YYyyyyy yyyyyy!!!!" Usopp cried once more. Lololo and Lalala looked around desperately and found some keys on a wall. Lololo quickly grabbed it and tried to unlock the cage door. While Lololo was trying to unlock the door with the right key, the pendulum once again swunged horizontally at Usopp, only this time, Usopp felt it's blade going across his suspenders. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!"

"Hurry, Lololo!" Lalala yelled.

"I'm trying!!" Lololo panicked. He then inserted the last key he haven't tried into the cage door's keyhole and turned it clockwise, which opened the door. "Come on!" Lololo said as he and Lalala quickly flew in towards Usopp and quickly unstrapped. They then grabbed Usopp's shoulder and pulled him off the table just in time as the pendulum crashed into it. Lololo and Lalala panted in relief as Usopp was suffering his aftershock on the floor.

"This world is scary, this world is scary, this world is scary..." Usopp repeated while quivering in fear.

"Usopp, are you alright?" Lololo asked while he and Lalala helped Usopp on his feat.

"I am not sure." Usopp shivered, "That thing almost killed me! I could have died if it wasn't for you guys."

"Usopp, there really wasn't anything to be afraid about." Lalala said. She flew right next to the crashed pendulum and showed Usopp that it was actually made out of wood. "This is just to scare the prisoners here. The tip of the pendulum was actually really broad. You could've survived even if we weren't here."

"Are you crazy!? That thing still would have killed me no matter what!" Usopp said negatively, "Oh! I almost forgot! We gotta get out of here now!"

"Huh? What's the hurry?" Lololo asked.

"Dedede is on a rampage! I saw him kill Escargoon earlier!" Usopp said, trying to forget that scene.

"Dedede? Killing Escargoon? That doesn't sound like something he would do..." Lalala said.

"Quickly, you have to get me out of here! Dedede might come here with his scary chainsaw within any second now!" Usopp said while looking at his surroundings nervously.

"Wait, Usopp! I think you got it all wrong!" Lololo said, "Dedede must have been trying to-"

"There must be some sort of secret passage around here! Help me look for it!" Usopp said, interrupting Lololo. Usopp ran to the walls of the dungeon and was trying to look for some hidden button as Lololo and Lalala approached him.

"Usopp, listen to us." Lololo said, "Dedede Likes to scare people for fun. He might have done the same thing to-"

"Aha! I found something!" Usopp exclaimed. He pushed a slightly loose brick of the wall, that caused a trap door to appear beneath Usopp's feet. "Oh no!!!" Usopp fell into the trap door, which surprised Lololo and Lalala.

"Usopp!" They both flew down to where Usopp was sliding down to.

"OOOOOOHHHHH!!!" Usopp screamed as the trap door led him towards outside the castle walls and into the river around it. Usopp popped his head out of the water and crossed his arms due to the cold water he was in. Lololo and Lalala came out of the hole Usopp came out of and went down to where Usopp was at.

"This might be a dumb question, but are you okay?" Lalala asked while Usopp just sneezed.

**Meanwhile...**

In Whispy Woods, our brave reindeer, Chopper, was still trying to find his way out of the forest. "Oh.. coming in here wasn't such a good idea afterall.." Chopper whimpered. He was in the forest for some time now. Every time he thinks he is going the right way, he ends up going the wrong way. Chopper was slowly walking around the forest, being almost frightened due to dark looking atmosphere around him.

"I didn't know such a good world would have a scary place like this. But I have to be brave. I cannot let my friends down." Chopper said while walking. He continued to walk until he saw a bright light shining over healthy looking tree, with a garden of flowers in front of it. By the time Chopper walked over there, his little tummy started to growl.

"Oh, I am so hungry." Chopper said while holding his tummy, "I wonder if there is anything to eat around here." Chopper then noticed some delicious looking apples from the branches of the healthy tree. Chopper smiled as he approached the tree and turned into his Heavy point. He tried to reach for one, but was too weak to do anything else. "Ah! My back hurts. It must have been when Dedede hit me with that mallet."

Chopper turned back to his original point and sat down while leaning on the tree. "Perhaps I should try to sleep it off. But it would be better if I had some of those apples."

Suddenly, an apple fell from the branch of the tree and landed right in front of Chopper. "Oh boy!" Chopper said happily as he crawled towards the apple and grabbed it with his little hooves. He then took a bite out of it, and started chewing it happily. "MMMM!!! THIS IS SO GOOD!" Chopper said happily as his eyes sparked with joy. "I never tasted anything like this! It's like eating a part of Sanji's cooking!"

Chopper continued to eat the apple happily as he was unaware that the healthy tree behind him had hollow eyes and mouth appearing so suddenly. The tree then looked at Chopper as he was done eating the apple. "Ahh.. That was the greatest apple I have ever eaten."

"Why, hello there."

Chopper frozed. He didn't knew that somebody was behind him. He slowly looked behind his shoulder and saw that the tree was talking to him. Chopper faced towards it, completely surprised about this. "Did... you say something?"

"Hello. I have never seen you around here before. What is your name?" The tree asked kindly.

"WWWWWWWWW AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAHHHHH HHHHH!!" Chopper screamed in fear as his hat, including his antlers, flew out of his head for a couple of seconds before falling back where they belong. Chopper then quickly hid behind a bush, trembling in fear.

"Oh, did I startle you? I am sorry." The tree said worryingly. Chopper peeked his head out of the bush, looking at the talking tree.

"Y-Y-Y-You can talk?" Chopper stuttered.

"Of course, I can talk. It's only natural around here." The tree said.

"Natural around here?" Chopper looked behind him and saw more trees. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Chopper ran from the bushes as fast as he could, only to end up being close to the talking tree again. "Whuh! I-I-I-I-I-I-I am sorry! I didn't mean to eat one of your apples! I was just hungry!"

"Dont be scared, little one. I am not going to harm you." The tree said assuringly, "Here, have another apple." He shook his branches as some more apples fell to the ground in front of Chopper. Chopper was a little timid about this, but he took an apple anyway. "You see? No harm is done."

"Uh... thank you." Chopper said. He then started to take a bite off his second apple. "You know, I never seen a talking tree before."

"This must be your lucky day then." The tree said.

"Well, not really..." Chopper said as he then took another bite of his apple.

"My name is Whispy Woods. I am the ruler of this forest, which also has my name as well." The tree known as Whispy Woods said.

"Ha ha! My name is Chopper. And I am kinda new around here." Chopper said kindly.

"It's nice to meet you, Chopper." Whispy Woods said, "What are you doing here by yourself? Are you lost?"

"Actually, I am." Chopper said, "I cant find my way out of here."

"That's ordinary around here." Whispy Woods said, "It's this forest's habit to confuse it's intruder's location. It's my job to make sure that this forest does not get destroyed by some greedy people out there."

"I can understand that..." Chopper said,

"By the way, how did you end up here in the first place? Are you alone?" Whispy Woods asked.

"No. It's not that I am alone. I just... got here by accident." Chopper said.

"Oh?" Whispy Woods said curiously.

"There was this mean guy named Dedede. He tricked me, and whacked me into the ocean afterwards." Chopper said.

"Oh, him..." Whispy Woods said bitterly, "I know that man very well. Him and his snail would always try to come here and destroy this forest in order to build his Golf course here."

"That's horrible!" Chopper said, "How could he do such a terrible thing?"

"All I know is that he is very spoiled. He would do anything to get what he wants and get revenge to those who oppose him." Whispy Woods said. Chopper was then angry hearing that.

"If he wanted revenge, then he really must be after the others." Chopper then got up, "I have to protect them! Whispy, is there a quick way out of here?"

"Yes. Over there!" Whispy's root appeared out of the ground and pointed in front of him, causing the branches of the trees he is pointing at to show the way, which shocked Chopper a bit. "Just go that way, and you will be out of here in no time!"

"Thank you, Whispy. I will never forget your kindness!" Chopper said.

"Anytime! Now you better be going." Whispy Woods said. Chopper nodded as he then turned into his walking point and galloped his way out of the forest.

**Meanwhile...**

Sanji was walking around the castle hallways, trying to find Dedede's throne room. "Would it kill to have some directions around here? I should probably tell him about that too." Sanji said. He then got to the outer hallways as Dedede peeked out of his throne room to see him coming.

"Here he comes. Get ready!" Dedede hissed as he slightly closed the door. Sanji walked and noticed the big double doors Dedede almost closed just now.

"This must be the place." Sanji said as he was about to grab the doorknob.

"Hey, Escargoon. I think it's that time of year again."

"Hmm?" Sanji could hear voices from inside the throne room. He peeked inside to see Dedede and Escargoon talking.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. I do not know what are you talking about. Could you please tell me?" Escargoon said.

"Ah, Escargoon, you idiot. Today is the day of the great volcano tribute." Dedede said.

"Volcano tribute?" Sanji whispered curiously.

"Volcano tribute? What is that?" Escargoon asked.

"I am not that surprised that you never heard of it before." Dedede said, "The volcano tribute happens every 1000 years, where one man would be brave enough to jump into the Gilauea Volcano."

"And why would they dare jump into that volcano? That sounds like a suicidal attempt to me." Escargoon said.

"Ah, yes. But there is a good reason for that." Dedede said, "Legends say that, if you jump into a volcano with great bravery in your heart, a beautiful women would appear from the lava and rescue you."

"A beautiful woman?" Sanji whispered.

"That sounds a bit weird. Why would there be a beautiful woman in a volcano? And above all, if she came out of the lava, wouldn't she be hot enough to burn the guy she is rescuing?" Escargoon asked.

"You ask too many questions, Escargoon." Dedede said, "To put it simple, a long time ago, a lovely couple where living happily together, until the day that woman's boyfriend died. She was so upset, that she ran to the volcano and jumped into the lava inside, never to be seen again. But.. people have been saying that they have been seeing her spirit lately, and they wanted to be with her by going through the same fate she went through thousands of years ago, but none prevailed."

"That's very sad." Escargoon said, "So, will their ever be a way for that volcano lady to appear."

"Well, there might be one way." Dedede said, "The woman's boyfriend had blonde hair, a curly eyebrow, and has a short fuse with other men. He was also very attractive to other beautiful women. I think that if someone looked like that, there might be a chance that volcano women would show up to save him from falling into the volcano. And if he does get rescued, the lava around her body wouldn't do anything to the person she saved because she would immediately turned into her beautiful self again. Too bad there is nobody here that looks like that."

"Yeah, that's a real shame.." Escargoon said.

Sanji backed away from the door, not believing any word Dedede said. "What are they trying to pull with me?" He asked, "If they think that I am stupid enough to believe that stupid story, then they're out of luck." Sanji frowned and tried to open the door until...

"Did I mention that if you get rescued by the beautiful volcano lady, you'd get all the pleasure you want from her!?" Dedede said loud enough for Sanji to hear. Sanji froze. All the pleasure you want? That something Sanji would want. But good thing that Sanji has more pride then that.

"MELLORINE, MELLORINE, MELLORINE!!!!"

Or not. Sanji immediately dashed back to the inner hallways, trying to find his way out of the castle to go to the volcano. Dedede and Escargoon peeked out of the door and were happily satisfied.

"That takes care of him. Dwuh huh huh huh huh!" Dedede laughed. "Now stay here, Escargoon. I am going to go and find my next victim."

"Good luck, Your Majesty!" Escargoon said. Dedede then ran into the inner hallways, finding his next victim.

At the same time, Robin was walking around the inner hallways as well. "Cook-san is rather taking a long time. It's best that I find out what is taking so long." Robin said. She then stopped as she saw a blur going past, also hearing the word Mellorine at the same time. Robin turned around and blinked confusedly. "Cook-san?"

"Oi, hey there!"

Robin faced forward and saw Dedede stopping right in front of her. "King Dedede. What a surprise..." Robin said.

"Robin, is it? Good to see ya here. You were the person I was just looking for." Dedede said happily.

"King Dedede, do you happen to know why Cook-san was running rather quickly just now?" Robin asked.

"Huh? No, I don't know. I was about to ask him myself, but he was just too fast catch up with." Dedede lied, "Anyway, I need your help with something."

"Help? What kind of help?" Robin asked.

"You look like a smart young lady. I want you to help me with a little thing I desperately need to figure out." Dedede said, "You see, there is this 'thing' that has been with me since I was born, and I just cant seem to know how it works. I figured that you might help, if you want to that is."

Robin wasn't sure if Dedede was telling the truth or not. "Sure, I would Like to help." Robin said.

"Excellent! I'll show you this 'thing' in the basement, where it seems more appropriate." Dedede said, "Right this way." Dedede led Robin through the hallways and down a dark staircase. Robin was keeping an eye on Dedede, who was having a very naughty grin on his face.

"_This is going to be pleasurable. I cannot wait until I show the 'thing' to her. I am going to have so much fun whether she likes it or not. Dyeh heh heh heh heh._" Dedede thought to himself. They continued to walk down until they came to a steel door. Dedede got out his keys and opened the door. "After you." Dedede said kindly as Robin entered a dark room. Dedede flipped a small switch as it caused the lights to turn on.

"What!? Something like this down here!? It cannot be possible!" Robin said in shock.

"_Dyah ha ha ha ha ha! I got her now!_" Dedede thought, _"This room is the perfect place to torture my victims while going through great pleasure!"_

It was an ordinary library.

There were lots of books in the bookshelfs on the walls and there was a table in the middle of the room. "I never thought that a room like this would be here." Robin said, "And it seems that it has been unattended for some time."

"I have another library upstairs." Dedede explained, "This room is just for deciphering ancient history and that sort of stuff." Dedede then walked up to one of the bookshelfs and grabbed a humongous book on the shelf and placed it on the desk. "This is the 'thing' I was talking about here. No matter how much I read this book, I just don't understand what it means. Perhaps you could read it all, and tell me it's significance."

"Why, certaintly. This actually seems enjoyably to figure out." Robin said kindly. She sat on the seat as Dedede happily rubbed his hands.

"I am glad that your happy. If you need anything, give me a call. Have fun reading." Dedede said. He then walked out the door, leaving Robin to read that big book. Just outside the entrance, their was a Waddle Dee just standing out the door. "Make sure you don't make her leave until she reads the whole thing."

The Waddle Dee nodded as Dedede happily walked up the stairs. "I knew this would feel great. Nothing makes me more happier to see an innocent victim read a book till her death. Reading that thing is like torture. If I couldn't understand, then there is no way she could. Dyah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

**Meanwhile...**

Tiff was already running up on the hills as she was getting closer to Dedede's castle. "Almost there! I need to get there quick!" Tiff said. She then noticed somebody running out of the castle walls. "Huh?"

"MELLORINE, MELLORINE, MELLORINE, MELLORINE, MELLORINE, MELLORINE, MELLORINE!!!!!"

It was Sanji as he happily ran past Tiff Like a very fast blur. "What the!? What was that?" Tiff asked in shock. "Ergh, I'll figure that out later!"

Tiff then ran across the drawbridge and then towards the inside the castle. "Luffy! Usopp!" Tiff yelled loud enough for anyone to hear. "Sanji! Robin! Zoro!" No matter how hard she was yelling, she couldn't find anyone. "Grr! I got to keep on looking!" She ran up the stairs and through the hallways, hoping to bump into someone.

"Can anyone hear me!? Usopp! Robin!" Tiff yelled. She then ran to her left and accidentally bumped into someone, causing her to fall on her back. "Ah! Oh.. what?" Tiff looked up and saw Luffy, with a big round stomach while also eating a big turkey leg. "Luffy!"

"Oh, hi Tiff." Luffy said while eating the turkey leg, "I finally found the kitchen in this place. The food here is so good! But, I ate the whole food supply, so I am trying to find Dedede to ask him if he has any more food."

"More food? No, wait! That doesn't matter now!" Tiff said while getting on her feet, "Luffy, you must know what Dedede has been doing!"

"Hm? Dedede is doing something?" Luffy blinked in confusion. Tiff then started to explain the whole thing to Luffy. The more she explained to him, the more pissed off he got, "He did that!?" he asked as he literally chewed off the bone of the turkey leg.

Back with Dedede, he entered back into his throne room, feeling very proud of himself. "I am on a roll! Nobody can stop me even if they wanted to! Dyah ha ha ha ha ha!" He then stopped walking as he noticed Escargoon, looking at the box Waddle Doo brought in. "What's going on here?"

"Your Majesty, Waddle Doo brought something from the impersonators' ship." Escargoon explained.

"Eh? Is this true?" Dedede asked.

"I just had to bring this over here, Your Majesty." Waddle Doo said, "It's amazing. You just have to see what's inside."

"I don't care what kind of junk those lowlifes have. Get rid of them at...ONCE!?" Dedede saw what kind of things were inside the box Waddle Doo just opened. "Is... this for real?"

"Hearts?" Escargoon asked. What was inside the box were indeed the Mystery hearts that the Strawhat crew collected throughout their difficult journey. Dedede picked the happy red heart up and looked at curiously.

"Those guys were telling the truth about the hearts after all." Waddle Doo said.

"If this is true, then...!!!" Your Majesty, we have been dealing with real pirates this whole time!!!!" Escargoon yelled in shock, "We have to find a good hiding place so they would never find us!"

"Dyeh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh! Dyah ha ha ha ha ha ha! This is so amazing!" Dedede said while looking at the red heart, "These things must be so valuable! I cannot wait to see how much they are worth!"

"Your Majesty, did you not hear what I just said!?" Escargoon asked, "We have been dealing with real-"

"Shut up! I heard what you said!" Dedede said angrily while facing Escargoon, "Just because they used to have these in their possession, doesn't mean that that they are really pirates. And even if they are, we still got them. We took down every single one of them down. There is no way they can harm us now."

Suddenly, a Waddle Dee came to the room and said some things to Waddle Doo. "Your Majesty! Tiff is leading one of the pirates here!"

"What!?" Dedede asked angrily.

"I knew it! We are all going to suffer a horrible demise!" Escargoon said fearfully.

"Grr, there is nobody else to deal with in the castle other then that stupid captain." Dedede said angrily, "I bet Tiff is bringing him here." Dedede then placed the heart back in the box with the other hearts and angrily looked towards Waddle Doo. "I want you hide yourself until this is over."

"Uh... yes sir." Waddle Doo said before hiding behind a pillar.

Escargoon wasn't sure what Dedede had in mind. "Your Majesty? Please tell me this is part of your plan."

"I didn't plan this. So it is all up to me to deal with that stupid captain!" Dedede said bravely while placing his mallet over his shoulder.

"Whoa! That's so brave of you, Your Majesty!" Escargoon said, "I will cheer for you during your battle!"

"What are you talking about?" Dedede asked while slowly looking at Escargoon behind his shoulder, "When I meant me, I meant you!"

"WHAT!?"

**Meanwhile...**

"So he did that to Chopper!?" Luffy asked while running along the outer hallways with Tiff. He was back to his normal look just in case you didn't know.

"Yeah! It was all his fault!" Tiff said, "He might have done the same thing with the others too!"

"Why that fat, ugly penguin! I am going to make him regret this!" Luffy said angrily. They both then got in front of the throne room's entrance. Tiff tried to open it, but it was locked.

"I can't open it!" Tiff said.

"Get out of the way!" Luffy ordered while winding up his arm. Tiff got out of the way as Luffy charged at the door. "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy stretched his arm and punched right through the door, breaking it open. Tiff was amazed of Luffy's strength as they both then went inside the throne room.

"Escargoon!" Tiff yelled angrily. She saw Escargoon, chained up to the floor to the other side of the throne room.

"Ugh! Oh no!" Escargoon cried fearfully.

"Escargoon, where is Dedede!?" Tiff asked angrily.

"Please don't hurt me! It wasn't my idea! it was all His Majesty's fault, I swear!" Escargoon pleaded. Luffy then recognized the box that had the Mystery Hearts inside.

"HEY, WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?" Luffy yelled furiously.

"AAAHHH!! Don't get angry with me! I didn't take them!!!" Escargoon said frantically while trying to break loose.

"LIAR!!!" Luffy charged at Escargoon, stretching both of his arms back. "GOMU GOMU NO..."

"YOUR MAJESTY, PLEASE SAVE ME!!!!!" Escargoon pleaded. From behind one of the pillars to his left, Dedede came out of hiding behind one of them and pushed a button on a remote. This caused a big part of the ground beneath Luffy to open, causing him to fall inside.

"Luffy!!" Tiff yelled as she quickly got close to the hole Luffy fell in, only to see he was hanging to the ledge.

"Dyah ha ha ha ha ha!" Dedede laughed as he quickly charged at Tiff and bumped into her from behind with his belly, causing to fall into the hole too.

"Tiff!!" Luffy used one arm and grabbed Tiff from falling any further. But before Luffy could pull themselves up, he saw Dedede lifting up his mallet and then slamming them down to Luffy's fingers. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

Luffy had to let go. Both Luffy and Tiff fell down the hole until Dedede could no longer see them. "DYAH HA HA HA HA HA HA! I did it!! I got them all! DYAH HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Dedede happily pushed a button that closed the floor, and automatically unchained Escargoon as well. "Good thing I got rid of that useless machine to buy demon beasts, or we wouldn't have made it out alive."

"I almost got killed and that's all you got to say!?! I hate it when you use me in these kind of situations!" Escargoon yelled angrily.

"Quit whining; you are alive, aren't ya?" Dedede asked, "Anyway, we stand triumphant, and it is now time to begin our final phase of my plan." Dedede went to his chair and sat on it, looking at the Mystery hearts with happiness. Before he or Escargoon could do anything else, a Waddle Dee entered the room and approached Waddle Doo, who was still hiding as he was told.

"Oh, they're here?" Waddle Doo asked. Waddle Doo then approached Dedede. "Your Majesty, it appears we have visitors that own that 'New world'."

"Huh?" Dedede said confusedly.

"Oh yeah. I remember that we were suppose to have somebody from that club or whatever is to show up here yesterday." Escargoon said.

"What are you guys talking about? What new world?" Dedede asked.

"Don't you remember? We had a call with one of those shadowy figures on the monitor the other day. They said they would show up yesterday, but they never did." Escargoon said

"Ah, you mean those guys." Dedede said uninterestedly, "Why do they have to show up at a time like this?"

"They are walking here right now. Should I tell them to come back another time?" Waddle doo asked.

"Nah, let's hear what they have to say. The final phase of my plan can wait a bit." Dedede said. Waddle Doo went out the door and saw three people approaching him.

"His Majesty is expecting you. Please go on in." Waddle Doo said. They did not respond. They just walked in the throne room after hearing what Waddle Doo had to say. They approached Dedede as the guy in the middle smirked.

"It is honor to meet His Majesty in person." The guy in the middle said as he and the other two bowed to King Dedede.

It was MPNo. 3 and he is also with two of his warriors.

"The pleasure is all yours for meeting me." Dedede said boringly, "Now hurry up and tell me what you came here to talk to me about. I don't have all day."

"Certainly, Your Majesty. This won't take much of your time." MPNo. 3 said. He and his warriors then got up, showing who they are. To MPNo. 3's left, their was young woman with an emotionless face. She has orange hair, a blue suit, a small yellow tie, and red garments on her forearms. To MPNo. 3's right, their was another young woman, only she has brown hair. What she is wearing is the same thing as the other woman.

And lastly, MPNo. 3 is a big and buff man. His attire consists of a red military uniform with large silver shoulder plates, wrist bands, and knee-high black boots with shin guards; on his cap is some sort of skull with wings. His eyes lack both pupils and irises, leaving them a ghastly white color. And he also supports a dark colored cape on his back and around his shoulders.

"Why don't we start off by introducing ourselves?" MPNo. 3 asked with grin, "These two are Juni and Juli; they are my elite guard. And as for me, my name is M. Bison."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: That penguin tricked us! I cant believe he would do such a thing. I am so going to kick his a#$ as soon as I find a way out of here first! Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 77: Broadcast gone wrong, Dreamland's worst Nightmare. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

M. Bison comes from the Street Fighter series. It's about time I put him in. Well, wish me luck for my big test tomorrow. Ci.. huh? What's that you say? (You explain me about the part with Dedede and Robin) ... WHAT!? YOU THOUGHT THAT DEDEDE WAS GOING TO... EWWWW!! THAT'S DISGUSTING!! Something like that would never happen to Robin! Not in this fic, anyway.

Ahem, sorry for that outburst, it just that pairing seems very unlikely to me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update sooner than Brawl. Ciao!


	77. Kirby Pt 10

Okay, I have good news and bad news. The good news is I am on Spring break. Bad news is I got Brawl, which sounds like good news, but bad news to this fic, since I'd be playing that game most of the time then updating. I'll try to come up with a schedule or something to organize this. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

An unexpected visit. Dedede were able to somehow trick Sanji and Robin, and Luffy was about to do something about this afterwards, but Dedede manage to get him too, along with Tiff. Before Dedede could start the final phase of his plan, MPNo. 3, which we now know that his name is M. Bison, visited Dedede to talk about the new world, Obscurum. What does he have to say to Dedede?

Chapter 77: Broadcast gone wrong!, Dreamland's worst nightmare

M. Bison, along with his elite soldiers, Juni and Juli, stood proudly in front of Dedede, who didn't seem to care about him or his soldiers. Escargoon was the only one in the room who was having a frightful vibe about Bison's appearance.

"You have some nerve not showing up on time." Dedede said, "You said you were going to show up yesterday, but that never happened, did it?"

"Our sincerest apologies, Your Majesty." Bison said with a grin, "There was supposed to be someone other then me to attend this meeting, but there has been some 'trouble', so I decided to take his place."

"It took you a whole day to think that or what?" Dedede asked rudely, "For someone being so mysterious, you guys are bad at being punctual!"

"His Majesty is right!" Escargoon said, "He does not like to wait for some inferior being to show up!" Bison looked at Escargoon, which caused Escargoon to quickly hide behind Dedede's chair in fear.

"I deeply regret about our delay. We will not cause this sort of thing to happen from now on." Bison said, not sounding that caring.

"Yeah, yeah. So, what do you want?" Dedede asked rudely, "You wanted to tell me something, so go on and say it already."

"Of course." Bison said as he then cleared his throat, "Your Majesty, do you dream?"

"Dream? What does that have to do with anything?" Dedede asked.

"Dreams can show you things beyond your imagination at times." Bison explained, "Some say that dreams never come true, but in this case, dreams cannot show things such as what I am about to offer."

"Ohh?" Dedede was a little curious on what Bison was going to say next.

"Your Majesty, I came here to offer you a position to become one of the new rulers of the new world, Obscurum." Bison said with a smirk. Dedede raised an eyebrow in confusion as Bison continued explaining, "Obscurum is not just any kind of world. Obscurum is the perfect world. You see, once you lay eyes on it, you know that it has no flaws. People all over the universe, no, all existence itself would die just to live on it. People who live there will feel no sadness, no anger, nothing that would make them feel disturbed. Obscurum is just perfect in every way."

"And... what are you trying to tell me here?" Dedede asked.

"This perfect world needs people that can rule it." Bison replied, "Not just ordinary people, I am referring to the ones that are willing to do whatever it takes to make Obscurum the perfect place to live for eternity. I am talking about the people who will show no fear amongst their peers. People who are truly the greatest rulers of all time. That is why we came to you, Your Majesty. We could use your ruling capabilities to make Obscurum much better then it is now."

"Dyeh heh heh! I like that! The way you are trying to be a total suck up to me is like how I love to be treated as such." Dedede said happily, "But even though that fancy new world of yours sounds good and all, I reject your offer."

"Hmm?" Bison frowned at this.

"Why should I listen to you? All the things you said are just crazy. You expect me to believe all that?" Dedede asked, "I mean, come on! There is no such thing as a perfect world. A world is never perfect due to the kind of people that live in it. Just looking at you and your emotionless looking zombies helped me state that fact."

"Y-Y-Your Majesty, I dont think you should make him upset." Escargoon said, fearfully behind Dedede's chair.

"Shut up! I am not finished!" Dedede yelled at Escargoon before looking at Bison. "And further more, this world we are on right now is close to being perfect due to my presence. If I were to leave, then this world would be nothing! I like it here, and I do not intend on being some tool to some whiny babies like yourself. Now get out of my sight! I got work that needs to be done right now!"

Juni and Juli were about to take one step forward to Dedede, but Bison stopped them by simply raising his hand swiftly. "It's understandable that you do not believe me at first." Bison's eyes widened as he then saw the open box where the Mystery hearts are in. Bison smirked upon seeing this. "However... how about I offer you more?"

"What are you talking about this time?" Dedede asked.

"I am saying that you could still stay here, and still rule part of Obscurum." Bison said while walking up the steps to look at Dedede face to face. "In fact, I am willing to offer you more land, more supplies, everything you need or ever wanted out of life. This position is even bigger then mines, and I will be happy to arrange that sort of position for you."

"You don't say..." Dedede said while rubbing his chin, "What's the catch? Surely you'll be asking for something in return for all this."

"Oh, but you hardly need to give me anything. Although..." Bison then looked at the Mystery hearts, "Perhaps you could pay me back by giving me those interesting hearts you have here." Dedede sat straight, not sure what to answer. "Then it's settled; you will rule a big portion of Obscurum, while I keep these in exchange."

Bison then laid out his hand and was slowly trying to grab one of the Mystery hearts. Dedede was thinking very hard on what to say as Bison's hand was getting closer and closer to the heart he was about to grab. Dedede's eyes then widened angrily.

"NO!" Dedede got up from his chair and whacked Bison's hand from the Mystery hearts, which angered Bison. "These are mine! I won't let your filthy hands touch what belongs to me! If you want me to become some ruler, then don't touch my things!!"

Bison stood angrily in front of Dedede, almost losing his cool until he was able to relax. "Is that right?" Bison asked, "Then I'll offer you a normal position then. To show you that we are not bluffing about Obscurum, we are willing to serve you with tasks you find hard to achieve. If there is anything you would like us to do, then ask right now. But be warned, some things you might want us to do are limited. Ask carefully."

"Almost anything I want, huh?" Dedede asked with a smirk. "Okay, then. I want you three to get rid of Kirby!"

"Kirby?" Bison asked curiously.

"He is that round pink puffball around here. If you really want me to become one of those new rulers, then you have to beat him!" Dedede said, "No, wait! On second thought, get rid of his little warp star he always uses. He is nothing without it."

"How do we find it?" Bison asked.

"The warp star is under a stupid stone statue in the mountains not that far from here." Dedede said, "You do all that, then I'll join!"

Bison stood still for a couple of seconds, looking at how Dedede if he was serious or not. "Very well, then." Bison said while turning around, "I will get rid of this pest you are talking about. Let's hope you do keep your end of the bargain. For your sake, that is."

"Whatever, just get going already!" Dedede ordered. Bison walked past his Juni and Juli, who followed him afterwards as they left the throne room. Escargoon slowly came out of hiding as soon as they left.

"Your Majesty, are you sure that was a good idea?" Escargoon asked concernedly, "Those guys could really kill Kirby."

"Bah, they are just a bunch of weirdos that look tough, but aren't. I know these kinds of things, remember?" Dedede asked.

"I guess so..." Escargoon said.

"Anyway, it's now time to commence our final phase of my brilliant plan. To the studio room!" Dedede as he ran through the broken doors, "Oh, and tell somebody to fix this at once!"

"Sure, no problem." Escargoon said as Dedede quickly left. "Now that I think about it, I think we are missing somebody."

"Escargoon, get over here already!" Dedede yelled from the hallways.

"I-I'm coming!" Escargoon quickly catches up to where Dedede is and now walked along the hallways. Walking along with Dedede, Escargoon still wondered who was missing.

**Meanwhile...**

"Ah, you and your pirate friends sure have went through alot."

In a bar in the village, a bartender named Samo was talking to a person, who was sitting in front of the bar counter. "Most of the things we did are just outrageous. But in this world, nothing interesting has happened so far."

It was Zoro. He was the only one who didnt get tricked by Dedede so far. "Anyway, serve me up another drink, Samo."

"Coming right up."

Zoro rested his hand over his hand, looking at the TV on the upper corner of the bar showing some ads about Dedede. "Is everything all about that penguin? Bleh..."

**Meanwhile...**

Robin was still in the library under the basement, reading that book Dedede could not read. "Very fascinating. Looking at something this old is quite the enjoyment." Robin said. She was nearly done with the book, and their really wasn't anything important in it so far. "It's really a shame that I almost done with this. I wish there was...?"

Robin noticed something in one of the last pages. There was a drawing depicting some stars, and one of them was a black star. The stars around the black star were really pale. The stars far from the black star were also pale, but not as much as the stars that were close to it.

"What could this be?" Robin asked as she then looked at the writing under the drawing and started reading it. "'All life comes from the planets we live in. What brought planets to life are unknown to us as of yet. There are many theories over how planets are born, but none of them can be proved. Despite this, we continue to live in our worlds, hoping nothing would happen in the future. We were wrong...'"

Robin turned to the next page, and saw a drawing of the black star in a close view. "'At one night, we saw an odd star in the skies. We did not know where it came from, but ever since it was there, the stars around it started to get pale. A couple of more days later, deceased people have come back to life, only it's the kind of people we did not wish to see again. We began to fear what would become of us if this star continues to stay alive. We did all we could do to figure out this star's weakness, but it was all in vain."

Robin turned to the next page, and saw a drawing of the black star with some people in agonizing pain in the background. "'We called the star 'Obscurum'. The sheer darkness it gave to all of us fits perfectly with that name. Not only does this world revive the wicked, but causes normal people to lose their minds just by looking at it. We could do nothing against it's power; we all started to lose hope. Until that day... when the light of hope saved us.'"

Robin turned to the next page, and saw a drawing of a person embracing the light from the skies. "'It was all so simple. How could we have been so dull minded? We used our latest technologies to observe Obscurum, and we found out it's weakness. The only logical way to destroy that cursed world is-'" Robin turned the page, eagerly wanting to read more, but the rest of the pages were messed up, filled with smudges and stains. "His Majesty doesn't take care of his books that well." Robin closed the book and looked at the ceiling.

"Obscurum. That's the world Kabu warned us about. Could that be the new world Dimentio was talking about?" Robin thought. She then got up and walked towards the door, where the Waddle Dee was blocking her way. "I need to use the restroom for a second. Would you please let me pass?"

The Waddle Dee just simply waved it's round arms, which made Robin giggled. "How cute." Robin patted the Waddle Dee on it's head. She then walked past it, and went up the staircase.

She was back in the hallways and noticed that it was a bit quiet. "I wonder if Cook-san and the others are alright. Perhaps I should just look for them." Robin said. She began to walk along the hallways until she noticed three figures walking towards her way. It was Bison, along with Juni and Juli. Robin didn't say anything about them. She simply walked past them as they walked past her. Once they did, Robin felt a spark of fear inside her. She slowly looked back and saw Bison with her soldiers leaving her sights.

Juni looked behind her shoulder for a second before looking at Bison. "Sir, that woman we just passed. According to Dimentio's descriptions-"

"Let me guess; Is she one of those pirates I keep hearing about?" Bison asked while continue to walk. "Hmph! It's no surprise we'd meet one of them here."

"Shall we dispose of her, sir?" Juli asked emotionless.

"No; we don't have the time to face one of them now. We have work to do." Bison said. He then had a cruel smirk on his face. "However, if we do meet one of them in our way, then there would be no reason to not kill them. Neh heh heh heh, let's hope they do not disappoint me. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Juni and Juli responded simultaneously. The three continued to make their way out of the castle while Robin stared on.

**Meanwhile...**

At the Galaeua volcano, molten lava was boiling to the highest degree. Sanji walked towards the edge and felt how hot it was just getting close to it. "Okay, Sanji. One of the greatest beauties in the universe is right in here, waiting to rescue me." Sanji said. "This looks to good to be true. Once I jump inside, I'll get what all men desire."

Sanji continued to stare at the volcano, looking all cool. Sanji then raised his right foot and was about to take a step down until he stopped himself. "What am I doing? All this woman talk was coming from that penguin and snail. I shouldn't trust them!" Sanji pulled back his foot and faced the other way, "But... could there really be a beautiful that would rescue me from this? I mean, this world is different from mine. It could happen.

Sanji turns back at the volcano, but stopped himself from jumping in again. "Now wait; nothing good could come out of that penguin. And a woman coming out of a volcano sounds really stupid to be true." Sanji faces away from the volcano, "But some fantasies can come true. And if this one is true, then I would be so happy." Sanji turns back towards the volcano, "But if it's not, then I would just be killing myself for no good reason." Sanji once again faces away from the volcano, "Man, I just cant seem to make up my mind. Okay! I am going to jump in!" Sanji faces back at the volcano, "Or not..."

To put a long story short, Sanji kept thinking whether to jump into the volcano or not until he got completely frusterated. "GAH! WHY CAN'T I MAKE UP MY MIND!?" Sanji yelled at the top of his lungs. He then took some deep breaths, which caused him to cough due to the smoke from the volcano. "You know what? Forget this! That penguin must have made all this up! Once I get back to the castle, he really is going to get his ass kicked!"

Sanji then stomped away from the volcano, saving himself from dying pointlessly.

"HERE I COME!!!" Sanji immediately turned around and jumped inside the volcano-wait a minute, he actually jumped in!? "MELLORINE, MELLORINE, MELLORINE!!!" With a happy look on his face and his visible eye filled with hearts, he fell straight towards the lava, with nothing that would probably save him.

"Beautiful woman!!! Come rescue meeeeeee!!!!" Sanji yelled happily as he was getting closer to his grave. Suddenly, something flew down the volcano and grabbed Sanji by it's shoulders before flying out. Sanji got more happier then ever once he got rescued. "Oh, this just fills my heart with pure joy!! I am so happy to meet you beautiful wo-huh!?"

The one that rescued Sanji wasn't a beautiful woman from a volcano. Instead, it turned out to be Dynablade that rescued him. It was holding Sanji with her feet as she was flying towards her mountains. "Wha-What!? You're the beautiful woman that the penguin was talking about!?" Sanji's hoping to meet the beautiful woman shattered at that instant. "Well... I guess when he meant 'beautiful woman', he meant any kind of species. Or..." Sanji then got angry, "He made all that up just to get rid of me. Tsk, damn! That penguin is going to be hearing from me later!"

Sanji then looked at Dynablade, who was still grabbing Sanji. "Hey, thanks for saving me. Could you please put me down so I can get back to the castle?" Sanji asked. Dynablade then over some mountain cliffs and dropped Sanji without warning, causing him to roughly land on the mountain ledge.

"Geh! ... Hey, you didn't need to do that so quickly." Sanji said while rubbing his head. Sanji got up and saw that Dynablade turned around and flew right over Sanji so fast, the wind caused Sanji to roll backwards until he reached the ledge of the mountain. Sanji angrily got up and saw that Dynablade was flying around in circles. "What is wrong with you!? Why are you trying to attack me!?"

Dynablade then flew right towards Sanji, who quickly did multiple backflips to avoid Dynablade crashing on him. Sanji landed on his feet and looked at Dynablade. "Huh? Something is wrong with this bird." Sanji said. Dynablade had some purple aura around it's body, not to mention the purple aura emitting from it's eyes. Dynablade spreads it's wings and screeched loudly, causing Sanji to cover his ears.

"I dont think it's concious right now. That aura around it's must be the reason for it to attack me." Sanji said as he then got into his fighting pose. "Well... the only way I can help her is to knock her out."

Dynablade flapped it's wings and flew above ground a couple of feet from the ground. Dynablade then flapped it's wings hard enough to create crescent shape waves that went straight to Sanji. Sanji quickly evaded the waves by sidestepping, and rolling away from them. As soon as Sanji avoided the last wave, he quickly did a handstand and launched himself towards Dynablade. "POITRINE!" Sanji kicked at Dynablade's chest, causing it to stagger in midair. Dynablade quickly recovered and attempted to grab Sanji with her talons, but Sanji quickly spreaded his legs at the ends of Dynablade's feet to prevent them from closing on him.

Sanji then jumped off of Dynablade's feet and got back on the mountain ledge as Dynablade then started to fly higher. Sanji squinted his eyes to see that Dynablade was flying way up to the skies, until it then started to go down at Sanji with full speed. "Dammit!" Sanji quickly rolled out of the way as Dynablade almost crashed into him as it quickly flew up, saving itself from crashing on the ledge. Sanji then waited for Dynablade to come back as it was turning around to fly straight at Sanji again. As it got really close Sanji jumped right above Dynablade, and grabbed it's rainbow colored wing. Dynablade got startled by this as it tried to shake Sanji off.

No matter how hard Dynablade was trying to get Sanji off, he would not let go. "Come on, just fly a bit higher..." Sanji muttered as Dynablade was once again over the mountain ledges. "Perfect!" Sanji grabbed Dynablade's other wing and pulled on both wings, causing Dynablade to lose it's maneuvering. Before it could crash on the mountain ledge, Sanji instantly jumped off of Dynablade, but was still above it. "BROCHETTE!" Sanji raised one leg up and span down at Dynablade with his other foot, drilling Dynablade's back until it crashed on the ledge. Sanji backflipped off of Dynablade's back, and quickly charged at Dynablade once again.

"COLLIER SHOOT!" Sanji thrusted his foot at Dynablade, but it quickly blocked the attack by using it's wings. "GYEH!" Sanji fell on his rear once he kicked Dynablade's wing. "Those wings are like made out of steel of some sort!" Dynablade then charged at Sanji and lowered it's beak on him, which he barely avoided by rolling out of the way. Sanji tried to get up, but Dynablade stopped him by thrusting it's beak down at him again, but Sanji rolled sideways to avoid it. Dynablade continued to attack Sanji with it's beak as Sanji continued to dodge it. The last beak attack almost got Sanji by his lower thigh, but Sanji saved himself by raising his legs over his face as Dynablade's beak impaled the ground.

Sanji then placed his hands on the ground around his head, and launched himself over Dynablade, landing right behind her. "GIGOT!" Sanji quickly charged at Dynablade, and did a sweep kick at the back of it's kneecaps, causing it to fall while it's beak was still impaled to the ground. Sanji then quickly got in front of the right side of Dynablade's face. "EXTRA HACHE!" Sanji delivered multiple kicks at Dynablade's face, trying to snap the creature out of it. Dynablade got furious and quickly got it's beak from the ground, and quickly used it's wing to whack Sanji away. "Grr!" Sanji quickly recovered and landed on the ground with his feet.

"This is one tough bird." Sanji commented. Dynablade then spreads it's wings and flapped them with great force, creating a big sandwave that headed right towards Sanji. Sanji had no other choice but to charge at the wave. "MOUTON SHOT!" Sanji performed a powerful horizontal kick that was strong enough to negate the sand wave from going any further. As soon as Sanji did that, Dynablade flew right at him with great speeds and tackled him with great force. "AHH!!" the attack was strong enough to send Sanji flying out of the mountain, but luckily, Sanji saved himself by grabbing onto Dynablade's left wing to stop himself.

Sanji quickly got on Dynablade's wing and jumped off of it, and landed behind Dynablade with his hands. "COTELLETE!" Sanji does a strong kick at Dynablade's ribs, causing it to screech in pain. "SELLE!" while still in a handstand position, Sanji span himself in the opposite direction, and delivered a fast kick at Dynablade's lower back, causing it to stagger forward. Sanji then jumped above Dynablade from behind. "EPAULE!" Sanji did a downward kick at Dynablade's right shoulder, causing it start falling down. Before it could hit the ground, Sanji immediately landed in front of her. "COLLIER!" Sanji did a back kick to Dynablade's neck, which caused it to fall backwards instead of forward.

Sanji then took a deep breath and took some steps back. "I am sorry about this, but this has to be done!" Sanji then jumped really high in the air, and started to do multiple front flips in midair. "CONCASSE!" Sanji went straight down at Dynablade and did a very strong heel kick to Dynablade's head. The attack was so strong that Dynablade bounced off the ground and into a hole in a mountain cliff. Sanji landed on his feet, and slapped his forehead in surprise. "Oh, man! I didn't mean to kick it that hard!" Sanji said as he then jumped off the mountain ledge and into the hole Dynablade was kicked in.

It was a bit dark inside, but Sanji was able to see Dynablade, who was groggily getting up, but no longer had that strange aura around it. "I think that kick did the trick." Sanji said with a smile. Dynablade noticed Sanji, and stared at him. It got up as Sanji backed away a bit. "After all I did for you, you still want to fight me?"

Before anything could happen, a big baby chick came out of hiding behind some rocks. Sanji's eyes widened in surprise as the baby chick was happy to see Dynablade. The chick then went to Dynablade and hugged it as Dynablade placed it's wing over the chick. Sanji then concluded that Dynablade is a female. "Is that... a baby? Have I been attacking a mother for this whole time. Eh.. wait. It was for a good cause, so I practically did the right thing." Sanji to himself. Sanji then looked at the mother and child as the chick started to cry for a bit.

"I bet it's hungry." Sanji said. Sanji looked around out of the hole and saw some things he could use for food. He then looked back at Dynablade. "Hey, um... I could help get some food for your baby, if that's okay with you." Dynablade looked at Sanji, confused at what he just said, "Look, I know we just met, but you could trust me. It's the least I can do after you saved my life."

Dynablade stared at Sanji for a sec until she nodded her head. "I guess that's a yes. I'll be right back then." Sanji said. He then started to walk out of the cave to look for some ingredients.

**Meanwhile...**

"Mmmmmm... huh?"

At various floors under Dedede's castle, Tiff was starting to regain consciousness after going through that horrific fall with Luffy. "Eh, what happened? Oh, I remember. It's just like Dedede to do something like this." Tiff said as she got up on her feet. She appeared to be in some spooky place filled with really dark hallways, and with the sound of molten lava coming from a distance.

"I remember this place." Tiff said, "Nothing has changed down here. I wonder how am I going to get out of here this time." Tiff then realized somebody was missing. "Oh no! Where is Luffy!? Luffy! Luffy, where are you!?"

"MMMTTTIFFF!! OBBEERRR HERRETTHHH!!!"

Tiff heard a muffled kind of voice not far from where she is. She ran around the place, looking for where the voice came from. She then found it. There Luffy was, with his head completely covered with some rocks. "MMTTTIIFFF!! GET MEEFF OUTTA HERETTTHH!!!"

"How did you get stuck like that!?" Tiff asked in complete surprise. Tiff hurried towards Luffy and mustered up all the strength she had to remove the rocks off of Luffy's head.

"Bwah! Huh... huh..." Luffy panted while quickly sitting up. "Oh, man; that was scary. I could have suffocated."

"Luffy, are you okay?" Tiff asked concernedly.

"Yeah..." Luffy said while getting up, and picking up his Straw hat from the ground. "Hm? Where are we?"

"Were at the lower levels of the castle." Tiff replied, "This is where Dedede trapped me and my friends just so he can have some fun."

"You don't say?" Luffy asked while placing his Straw hat on his head. He looked at his surroundings with great amazement. "Wooooooooooooo! This place looks so big and scary. You could probably get lost here without even trying. Dying here would be so easy!" Luffy said happily.

"How can you say something like that!?" Tiff asked angrily, "Arent you at the least upset after what Dedede did to get us here!?"

"Huh? Dedede? ... OH! I REMEMBER NOW!!" Luffy yelled angrily, just remembering what happened to him at the last chapter. "OI, DEDEDE!!! COME DOWN HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!!!"

"It's no use yelling." Tiff said, "The only way we can get out of here is by going up."

"Right! Now you're talking!" Luffy said confidently. He then ran towards a wall, and tried to climb up on it like if he was Spiderman, but he failed miserably. He did this several more times, but it ended up in the same result. "This is hard! It will take me forever to get out of here."

Tiff just stared at him while a sweatdrop formed at the back of her head. "Um... we could just find a staircase or an elevator around here. We don't have to climb our way up."

"Really?" Luffy asked in confusion, "Oh... well, okay then. Lead the way."

"Sure..." Tiff said. Tiff turned around and walked towards a really dark hallway, with Luffy happily following her. "I will never understand how he ever got to be a captain."

**Meanwhile...**

Parm and Memu were sitting on the couch, starting to feel a bit worried. "They are sure taking their time." Like said, "Honey, do you think has happened to them?"

"I sure hope not. It would be really bad if they got lost along the way." Parm said, "Also, Lololo and Lalala have come back yet, and it's starting to get a bit dark.

"Oh, I hope everyone is okay." Memu said worryingly.

"Now don't worry. Hey, let's relax by watching the TV." Parm said.

"I guess that will be alright." Memu replied. Parm grabbed the television remote from the small table in front of him and turned on the TV. It showing some ads about Dedede and some shampoo for a couple of seconds until it immediately changed into a news broadcast.

"This is Channel DDD!" Said a voice from the TV. The TV then showed Escargoon holding a microphone close to his mouth. "Today, we have a very important announcement to make this evening. This is rather old news, but we must inform you that we have been invaded by pirates!" The TV then showed the scenario of the Thousand Sunny anchored near the beach shore. "Of course, it has been confirmed yesterday that these pirates are 'nice'. But is that really true? OF COURSE NOT!"

Parm and Memu were shocked to hear that. "These pirates were faking all along. They pretended to be nice in order to get on our good side! And it worked!" Escargoon said. The TV then depicted images of the Strawhat crew during their first visit in the village. "Just look at these scoundrels pretending to be innocent! Just look what they did Curio's old artifact!"

The TV then showed a recorded clip of how Luffy accidentally dropping the artifact he was holding during that day. "It may look like an accident, but we knew they intended to do that this whole time! Just look at that captain's face!" The TV then showed Luffy's plain look. "Who could ever believe a pirate with a face like that!?"

Parm and Memu weren't the only ones watching the news; the whole village was watching it as well. Some of the Cappys were watching it in Kawasaki's restaurant, while some others were watching from their homes. They did not know that in their TVs were hidden cameras, watching the cappys as they were watching the news. All the cameras' views were being shown in numerous of monitors in the broadcast room in the castle.

Inside the broadcast room, Escargoon was still doing the news while some Waddle Dees were filming him. "These pirates came here to cause chaos and disorder this whole time. And we were sadly about to face their wrath, until... we were able to stop those fiends in their own game!"

The Cappys were surprised to here that as Escargoon smirked upon seeing their faces on the monitors. "But, we couldn't have caught them without the great ruler this land has. Please allow me to introduce to you, the savior of Dreamland, His Majesty, King Dedede!"

The lights in the broadcast room turned off as a spotlight pointed to a wall. Flashy lights and big smoke screens covered the wall as a trapdoor opened up and out came Dedede, with a proud look on his face. A Waddle Dee pushed a button on a control panel that activated a soundtrack of people clapping. "Dyah ha ha ha ha ha! Thank you! Thank you!" Dedede said proudly.

Escargoon then approached Dedede. "Here he is folks! Our king that saved us from those dreaded pirates!" Escargoon said as he then placed the microphone in front of Dedede. "Tell me, Your Majesty; how were you able to defeat those pirates?"

"It was so simple, Escargoon." Dedede said, "As we all know, pirates are stupid. They do nothing but drink their rum, stealing other peoples property, and saying 'Arrrghh!' all the time. They have forgotten how smart people, such as myself, could outsmart them in their own game."

"How wonderful!" Escargoon praised, "But did you have difficulties facing them?"

"Surprisingly, no. I thought that they would give me some sort of a challenge, but they are the worst pirates I have ever met." Dedede said, "The captain is a big disgrace, if you ask me. He has a short amount of crewmembers, and he is also the stupid one. If I would give him a bomb that says 'cake' on it, he would eat it. Dyeh heh heh heh heh!"

"I see. So the only threat you had to deal with were his crew?" Escargoon asked.

"Ha! Don't even mention those losers!" Dedede laughed, "As disgraceful the captain is, his crew were no better. They are like the most random people I have seen in a pirate crew. Not that is a bad thing, but the way they are takes the cake. I mean, take a look at the green hair swordsman; for example, he goes around, acting all cool and strong like some real warrior or something. But I know from the start that he is just some pancy swordsman who uses his swords as his 'tools'."

Dedede then took out a drawing and faced it at one of the cameras. "If you want to know what I am talking about, then this example should clear things up!"

Every Cappy was devastated and disgusted. Some cappys in their homes block their childrens' eyes to prevent them seeing such a thing. Parm and Memu were also very shocked as well.

"H-He puts his sheathes in there!?" Parm asked in shock.

"Oh my..." Memu said before she fainted on the couch. Parm tried to wake her up as Dedede puts his drawing away.

"But do not worry, you commoners! I have destroyed this pest problem. Those pirates will not disturb anybody anymore!" Dedede said with open arms, "I do not mind if you praise or worship me, as long as I am able to keep you people safe, then I am okay with it!"

"Such great words coming from a such great king!" Escargoon said with tears of joy pouring out of his eyes, "This has been your local news. Until next time!"

The Waddle Dees behind the control panel pushed some buttons that showed the cappies some commercials, and that kind of stuff. Escargoon wiped those fake tears out of his eyes as Dedede laughed in success.

"Dyah ha ha ha ha ha! I got those commoners' trust now!" Dedede with a mischievous grin, "Now I can finally get all the worshipping I should have gotten from a long time ago!"

"Shall we see how those commoners are reacting right now?" Escargoon asked with a grin.

"Of course!" Dedede replied. They walked up to the monitors, seeing their reactions.

At Kawasaki's restaurant, people their just seemed a little confused. "Is he right?" Chief Bookem asked, "Those pirates were nice from the start."

"I bet it's all lies." Gengu said, "That Usopp guy from other day seems like a person who wouldn't hurt a fly."

"And Franky was all cool. He didn't seem like the guy who would take things." Gus said.

"That nice lady, Robin, had an interest in historic beliefs and artifacts." Curio said, "And as far as I know, pirates don't like historic things if it is nothing treasure related."

"Yeah! And Sanji gave me some cooking tips." Kawasaki said, "Thanks to him, I am actually having customers now and then."

"I guess it's just Dedede trying to fool us again." Gengu shrugged. Everyone else agreed to this.

Back at the broadcast room, Dedede was not pleased. "WHAT!? How can they not believe me!?"

"Correct me if I wrong, but they didn't believe you because... well, because they don't like you." Escargoon said. Dedede whacked Escargoon behind his head, causing him to fall in front of one of the monitors.

"Curse those commoners! If they think they heard the last of this, they're dead wrong!" Dedede said angrily, "Escargoon, get up and come with me. We need to make another broadcast! Escargoon!"

Escargoon was not paying attention. Dedede noticed that he had a frightened expression while looking at one of the monitors. Dedede blinked in confusion as he then looked at the monitor Escargoon was looking at. "WHAT THE!? THIS CAN'T BE!!!" Dedede said in shock. What the monitor was showing was Zoro, who continued to look at the TV with great anger.

"P...Pancy... SWORDSMAAAAAAAAANNNN!?!? AND THAT DRAWING!!!!!!" Zoro was so furious, he literally ripped off part of the counter he was holding on to. "I AM LEAVING!!!" Zoro said very angrily as he got up.

Samo shivered in fear when he heard that. "Oh... well.. have a nice-" Zoro then quickly left the bar, "-day..."

Dedede and Escargoon backed away from the monitors in fear. "Your Majesty, we forgot about him!!" Escargoon panicked.

"Dyaah!! I-I-I-I thought he got lost somewhere! I didn't know he was in the village!!" Dedede said fearfully.

"What do we do!? He is going to be here any minute!" Escargoon yelled.

"D-D-D-D-Don't worry! Like I said before; he is very clueless. There is a big chance he might get lost on the way here. Dyeh heh... heh.. heh..." Dedede laughed weakly, being scared out of his wits. Waddle Doo then approached Dedede.

"Your Majesty, you must come outside! It's an emergency!" Waddle Doo said alarmingly. Dedede and Escargoon nervously looked at eachother before following Waddle Doo outside on the castle walls. "Take a look!" Waddle Doo gave Dedede a pair of binoculars as Dedede quickly looked through them. Down at the hill, he could see a humongous trail of dust forming by somebody.

He zoomed the binoculars view so he can see that it was Zoro, who was charging at the castle as fast as he can. Zoro already had all of his swords out, and his eyes were ghastly red with anger. His face looked so furious, it's hard to describe it in words. "GYYYYYYYY YYYYEEE EEEEEEE EEEEEEEE EEEEEEE EEEEEEEE EEEEEAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH HHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"DYAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA HHHHHHH HHHHHH!!!!!!" Dedede shouted in fear as his eyes popped out of his head and through the binoculars. "HE'S COMING THIS WAY!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOO!!!! I AM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!" Escargoon shouted as he cowered in fear. Dedede's heart was pumping really quickly, showing how scared he is.

"Waddle Doo! Get all the Waddle Dees outside the castle! Don't let him get in!!!" Dedede ordered fearfully.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Waddle Doo said as he then quickly left.

"Metaknight! METAKNIGHT!! WHERE ARE YOU, METAKNIGHT!?!?"

Metaknight then appeared out of nowhere with his men, Sword and Blade. "Did you call, Your Maje-"

"YOU SEE HIM!? STOP HIM!! DON'T LET HIM GET ME!!!" Dedede yelled while pointing at Zoro, who was getting closer to the castle by the second. Metaknight saw Zoro approaching at a fast rate before facing Dedede.

"Yes sir. Leave him to us. Let's go!" Metaknight said. Sword and Blade nodded as they, including Metaknight, left in a hurry. Dedede grabbed Escargoon by the neck and hurried to the throne room, and locked the repaired doors. Dedede then quickly grabbed all the stuff he has, and blockaded the door with them. Dedede then grabbed Escargoon again, and hid behind his chair.

"I knew this was a bad idea! This is all your fault!" Escargoon yelled.

"S-Shut up!" Dedede whimpered. "We are in enough trouble as it is! Nothing could possibly get worse!"

**Meanwhile...**

Usopp, Lololo, and Lalala were out of the border river after Fololo explained to Usopp about Dedede's usual pranks. Usopp then looked through his goggles and saw Zoro was charging at the castle. "Whoa! I never seen Zoro that angry before!"

"He looks very upset." Lalala said, "Should we do something?"

"No, let him go there." Usopp said while putting his goggles over his head, "Dedede might have done something to anger Zoro. Their is no stopping him now."

"What do we do now?" Lololo asked concernedly.

"Hmm..." Usopp then stood bravely, "As a great Captain, I need to help my men! But first, we need reinforcements! Back to the village!"

Usopp then dashed his way to the village, with Lololo and Lalala following him.

Back at the Thousand Sunny, you could hear a lot of ruckus going on. The ruckus suddenly stopped as the hatch of the soldier dock opened, with Kirby happily coming out. "Poyo!" Kirby said happily as Franky raised himself outside, with an angry look.

"THAT PENGUIN IS SO DEAD!!!!" Franky yelled angrily.

At the rocky cliffs, Tuff was still looking for the Strawhat crew. "Hey, you guys! Where are you!? Usopp! Nami!" Tuff yelled loud enough for anyone to here. "Huh?" He then noticed a crate next to a couple of rocks. As soon as he approached it, a fist from the inside destroyed the lid of the crate. "WHA!?" Tuff got startled as he fell on his rear. He got nervous until he saw who came out of the crate, who was none other than Nami.

"N-Nami?" Tuff said in confusion.

"I AM GOING TO HAVE SOME PENGUIN FOR DINNER!!!!" Nami yelled with one of her usual pissed off looks. "YOU!!! TAKE ME TO THE CASTLE!!!"

"Ahh!! O-Okay!" Tuff nodded nervously. Nami got out of the crate as she and Tuff ran to the castle. "I think you should know that Dedede got Chopper too! But don't worry; I think he is okay!" Tuff didn't get a response, which caused him to stop, and look at Nami behind him. "Nami? What's wrong?"

Nami was shocked; not about Chopper, but for something else. _"What's going on? There is a drastic change in the weather. That shouldn't be normal...!" _Nami thought as she then looked up, and saw that it was starting to get really cloudy and dark. Above those clouds was a UFO, twice as big as Dedede's castle.

"Ho ho ho ho ho! It's now time attack." Customer service said from inside the UFO.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: This place sure is dark! I wonder how we are going to die in here? I don't know why Tiff was so angry when I mentioned that. Next time one One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 78: Invaded by Demon beasts!, Kirby's powers. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Now I just like to remind you guys that the Mystery People are not all from Nintendo. I know that it seems random, but I planned this story for a while, so I don't plan to change anything. Anyway, the next chapter will finally have some fighting scenes, and (looks at Greymonkey) some Kirby hats. Ciao for now!

P.S.: Just incase you didnt get the part with Zoro, it had to do something with his sheathes and his rear. You do the math.


	78. Kirby Pt 11

300 reviews! I like to thank all you guys for supporting this fic. It couldn't be alive without you. Now then, it's time to start the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Revenge time! Dedede thought that he would get on the villagers good side if he broadcast about how he defeated the pirates. That didn't work however, and it also turned out to be one of his biggest mistakes in his life, since Zoro saw the whole thing, and now is out to get Dedede. At the same time, dark clouds mysteriously appear out of nowhere, meaning nothing but trouble is out to destroy Dreamland. Will the Strawhat crew get Dedede, and stop whatever is coming to Dreamland?

Chapter 78: Invaded by Demon beasts!, Kirby's powers

The dark clouds in the sky caused Dreamland to look eerie and dark instead of it's usual happy and peaceful atmosphere. Nami and Tuff's eyes widened in shock upon seeing this. "What's going on?" Tuff asked, "Why has it gotten dark so suddenly?"

"Those clouds..." Nami said in awe, "Those clouds there are abnormal. I have never seen something like this before."

They could then here the sound of lightning coming from the clouds, which frightened Tuff a bit. "Something tells me that there is going to be a nasty storm here." Tuff said.

"That... or something else..." Nami said, "Those are definitely not thunder clouds."

Nami's eyes then widened as she saw something falling down from the clouds, and it wasn't rain. Nami squinted her eyes to see what was coming down, and couldn't believe what it was. "That's not possible!"

"What? What is it?" Tuff asked.

**Meanwhile...**

Franky and Kirby have just gotten off the Thousand Sunny, and were now on their way to Dedede's castle. "Oh, I am so angry this time! That penguin got on my bad side, and he is going to regret it!" Franky said while running across the fields with Kirby.

"Poyo!" Kirby responded while running as well.

"I have so many ways to get him, I don't know what to start with!" Franky yelled while running, "First, I'll beat him to a pulp! Second, I'll kill him with a Coup de vent! Then I'll make a machine that will revive him so I can kill him again! Do you know any good ways to torture him!?"

"Poyo..." Kirby replied.

"Nah, I didn't think you had any!" Franky said. As they were still running, Franky just noticed how cloudy and dark it has gotten just now. "What is up with this weather? Is it going to rain or what?" Franky did not get answer as he stopped and looked at Kirby as he was plainly staring up at the dark sky. "Yo, Puffball bro! What's the matter?"

"Poyo?" Kirby said in confusion. Franky blinked as also looked up at the sky.

"What the!? Are you serious!?" Franky asked in shock.

**Meanwhile...**

Usopp was running his way back to the village, with Lololo and Lalala flying next to him. "Hey, what's wrong with the clouds? They got really dark." Lololo said while looking at the sky.

"It's probably going to rain." Lalala said.

"It doesn't matter right now! We have to go find the others, and tell them what Dedede has been up to!" Usopp panted. Usopp then stopped himself as Lololo and Lalala flew ahead. They too stopped to look back at Usopp.

"Hey, Usopp. What's wrong?" Lololo asked.

"This feeling... there is something bad going to happen here." Usopp said nervously, "I know it because every time I have this feeling, something bad always happen later."

"It must have something to do with those clouds." Lalala said. The trio looked up at the clouds. Their eyes then widened in fear as soon as they saw something falling down from them.

"Oh no!!! That can't be real!!!" Usopp said fearfully.

What Nami, Franky, and Usopp were seeing was very unusual rain. The unusual thing about it is that it's raining Demon beasts! The villagers looked up at the sky, and couldn't believe their eyes.

"Demon beasts!?" Curio said in shock.

"It's happening again!" Kawasaki panicked.

"Quick, everyone! Get in your houses, and locked the doors!" Chief Bookem yelled. All the Cappys in the village were running in fear as multiple Demon beasts landed on several rooftops, while some others landed on the streets. They all looked scary in their own way. They started to chase Cappys in the streets, and destroy everything that comes into their vision. You could see most Cappys getting their scared inside their houses, and locking their doors and windows.

"Stay back, you! I may be old, but I can still fight!" Chief Bookem said angrily to a happy Demon beast with a blue attire. He happily took out a bomb out of his pockets, which startled the old policeman. "On second thought, I'd rather run! Ohh!!" Chief Bookem quickly ran as that happy Demon beast started to throw small explosive bombs everywhere.

"No! Get off from there!" Kawasaki said nervously as some Demon beasts were messing up his restaurant, not that it matters to everyone else. To put it simple, Demon beasts were everywhere, messing everything up for their enjoyment.

Franky and Kirby just stared as this was happening. "What in blazes is this!?" Franky asked, "First that penguin, and now this!"

"Poyo!" Kirby yelled as he saw some Demon beasts heading towards him and Franky.

"Bah! Were going to have to get that penguin later!" Franky yelled as the demon beasts leaped towards him. "WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired a blast at the demon beasts in front of him, knocking them back. Kirby was amazed at Franky strength as more Demon beasts showed up. "Let's go, Puffball bro!"

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded as he and Franky charged at the demon beasts.

**Meanwhile...**

Waddle Doo was facing in front of the castle with a big army of Waddle Dees behind him. "Is it suppose to rain today?" Waddle Doo asked himself. He shrugged it off, and looked behind him. "Raise the drawbridge!" The Waddle Dees inside the castle nodded, and raised the drawbridge to prevent anyone coming in or out.

Waddle Doo then faced forward, and saw Zoro coming towards his way. He unsheathe his sword and raised it in the air. "Men! We cannot let that man inside the castle! Protect our lord at all costs! Charge!"

With all the Waddle Dees armed with spears, they and Waddle Doo charged at Zoro. "EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!?!?" Zoro yelled angrily as he stopped in front of Waddle Doo's army, stomping on the ground so hard, it nearly formed a small crater. Still having that extremely furious look from before, and with his eyes still ghastly red, he glared at Dedede's army mercilessly. Waddle Doo and all the Waddle Dees stopped in fear as soon as they saw how furious Zoro was.

"Retreat!" Waddle Doo said fearfully as he and Waddle Dees started to run away from Zoro, dropping their spears in the process.

"USHI BARI!" Without a second thought, Zoro charged at Waddle Doo and the army of Waddle Dees from behind, and repeatedly swung his swords while going past them, knocking them all away as if they were baseballs.

"Ahh..." Waddle Doo groaned before he and his army passed out before falling back on the floor. Zoro continued to go towards Dedede's castle, even if the drawbridge was still raised.

"GYAH!!" Zoro slashed right through it as the pieces of the drawbridge fell on the river border. "DEDEDE!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!? I AM GOING TO CUT YOU UP!!!" Zoro took a couple of steps forward, angrily looking at his surroundings to see nobody in his sight. As he was looking towards his right, he heard a sound of footsteps coming from in front of him. He looked ahead of him, and saw none other then Metaknight, accompanied by Sword and Blade.

"We meet again, Zoro." Metaknight said. Zoro was able to calm down after seeing Metaknight.

"Hey." Zoro replied calmly. They both stared at each other from afar. "I guess you intended to see me this time?"

"I am afraid so." Metaknight said, "His Majesty wants me to dispose of you."

"Heh! I expected that." Zoro said with a smirk, "But I don't mind. Getting your king without any challenge would be very disappointing for me."

"I see..." Metaknight said, "Sword. Blade. Attack!"

"Yes sir!" Sword and Blade replied simultaneously. They both unsheathe their swords, and charged at Zoro. Zoro across his swords across his chest as Sword and Blade were about to strike him.

"ONI GIRI!" Zoro slashed right through Sword and Blade while they were in midair.

"Guah!" Sword and Blade fell to the ground unconsciously as Zoro stood in front of Metaknight. Metaknight didn't seem that shocked at what happen to his men.

"You are very skilled. To take down Sword and Blade with one hit is admirable." Metaknight said.

"That was nothing compared to what I can really do." Zoro said, "And to tell the truth, I could sense that you are really strong too."

"How flattering." Metaknight said. Metaknight spreads his cape around him, showing his frontal view, and his sheathe on his side. He then grabbed the hilt of his blade and unsheathed it. There was no blade at first, but an electrical current came out of the hilt, creating a blade with spikes that resemble flames.

"Nice sword." Zoro said.

"I am sorry, my friend; but I must obey His Majesty's orders." Metaknight said, "It is my duty as his servant."

"Actually, I am not upset about this at all. In fact..." Zoro grabbed the bandana around his left arm and wrapped it around his head, "I was pretty bored up until now."

Metaknight smirked behind his mask. "May the best man stand victorious, then."

"I plan to." Zoro said with a smirk. They both got into their fighting stances, staring at eachother without making a peep as the sound of wind flew by them. The wind blew a bit harder as a spear on a wall started to fall. Zoro and Metaknight continued to stare at eachother as the spear was falling to the ground.

As soon as it did, Zoro and Metaknight charged at eachother, clashing their swords with great strength, creating an invisible force that spreads around them in a great distance.

**Meanwhile...**

"Take my hand, honey!" Luffy sang happily while walking through some dark halls with Tiff. "So I can feel your warmth!"

"How can he be so happy in a time like this?" Tiff asked herself.

"Huh? Hey, look at that." Luffy said while pointing in front of him. Tiff looked where Luffy was pointing to, and saw a pool of lava in front of them.

"I don't remember that being here." Tiff said, "Looks like Dedede did some remodeling."

"Oh! Look at this!" Luffy said excitedly as he ran in front of the lava. Their was a cannon pointing towards the other side of the pool of lava. "CoooOOOLLL! A cannon! We can get to the other side with this!"

"What!? We can't do that! We could hurt ourselves!" Tiff while walking to Luffy. She then stepped on a panel on a floor, which surprised her. "Oh, I think I activated a trap!" A sound could then be heard from the dark hallways Luffy and Tiff just came out of.

"Hmm? What's that coming from over there?" Luffy asked while pointing behind Tiff. Tiff turned around, and gasped as she saw a big boulder rolling towards them.

"Oh no! Were going to get flattened!" Tiff said nervously while taking some steps back until she bumped into Luffy.

"Gyeh! I guess we have no choice!" Luffy exclaimed as he then grabbed Tiff by wrapping his arms around her. Tiff blushed immediately due to this.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Tiff asked.

"Were going to fly!" Luffy said confidently as held on to Tiff while going inside the cannon. The boulder was getting closer as Luffy quickly pulled the string from the back of the cannon, which caused the cannon to fire Luffy and Tiff to the other side.

"Waaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!" Tiff cried while holding on to Luffy tightly. They were halfway across the pool of lava, seemingly that they would safely get to the other side. Too bad that the boulder behind them went up a ramp next to the cannon, and was now flying towards Luffy and Tiff while going through some waterfalls of lava.

"GAAAAAAHHH!!" Luffy screamed with his eyes popping out of his head as he then faced forward to see nothing but a wall. "Hold on tight!" Tiff nodded in fear as she held on to Luffy while he faced his back towards the wall.

CRASH!!

Luffy went right through the wall as the boulder then crashed into it, but got stuck in the wall afterwards. Luffy and Tiff panted in relief. "Phew... that was close."

"I'll say." Tiff nodded. She then opened her eyes, and noticed that she was on top of Luffy. "Oh!" Tiff blushed as she quickly got off of him, "I'm sorry!"

"Man..." Luffy said while getting up, "This boulder could have killed us both! Stupid boulder!" Luffy did a soft punch at the boulder, which was stupid since it was really hot. "AAAAHHH!! MY HAND IS BURNING!"

"It's common sense not to touch something after it went through lava!" Tiff said angrily. Tiff then noticed her surroundings, "Where are we this time? It's really dark in here..."

Tiff looked around to find an exit while Luffy was blowing his hand so it can cool off. "Ah.. this place is so confusing. What could be next." Luffy looked around and heard some noises in the dark part of the room he was in. "Huh?" It was bouncy noise, and it was coming closer to Luffy. Once it came out of the shadows, it turned out to be some kind of cute brown creatures with no body, nor arms and legs.

"Aww... how cute." Luffy said happily as he approached the cute brown heads. "What are you guys doing in a place like this? Your so cute, I could just eat you. As a matter of fact, I do wonder what you guys taste like."

Luffy pat the brown creatures on their soft heads as Tiff was approaching him. "I can't find a way out of here. Could you...!?" Tiff backed away nervously, "What are you doing!?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Tiff. These little guys came out of nowhere. Don't they look cute?" Luffy asked while continue to pet the cute brown creatures.

"No, Luffy! Those are Scarfys! Get away from them; they are dangerous!" Tiff warned.

"Wha? Dangerous? These guys? I don't see ho-OW!" one of the brown creatures, or Scarfys, bit Luffy's finger. Luffy pulled his finger out of the Scarfy's mouth and backed away. "One of those things bit me!"

Then suddenly, all the Scarfys started to transform. They changed from the cute looks into one-eyed monsters with big teeth.

"Daaaaaaaahhh!! They transformed into monsters!" Luffy yelled fearfully.

"Run away!" Tiff cried as she and Luffy were running from the monstrous Scarfys. While they ran for their lives, they also found a way out of the room they were in. They ran through the hallways the monstrous right on their tail. They went up and down, left and right through numerous of passages. It was all so confusing, that Luffy and Tiff ended up chasing the Scarfys themselves, only for a short time. "There is no getting away from them!"

"That's it! I had enough!" Luffy yelled angrily. He stopped running and turned towards the charging Scarfys. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly punches all the Scarfys, knocking them all back. They were beaten so hard, they all went crying back to the room they were in.

"Wow... you beat them all." Tiff said amazed.

"Ha... that takes care of them." Luffy said. "We need a break around here." Luffy rested his hand on a brick wall next to him, but he accidentally touched a secret panel that activated another trap.

"Please don't tell me you activated another trap?" Tiff asked nervously.

"Uh... no?" Luffy lied. Suddenly, a wall with spikes appeared at the other side of the hallway, and started to charge towards Luffy and Tiff.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Luffy and Tiff screamed as they tried to outrun the spike wall coming towards them. Luffy grabbed Tiff by her arm, and jumped towards another hallway as the spiked wall crashed into the brick wall. "Okay, could this get any worse?"

Luffy then accidentally stepped on a panel that caused a boulder to appear behind him and Tiff. "Did you had to ask!?" Tiff asked as she and Luffy started to run again. Seems like they will be bumping from trap to trap. Let's leave them for now.

**Meanwhile...**

"STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launched his right arm, knocking out most of the Demon beasts in front of him. Despite that, more demon beasts still came towards them. "Dang! There is no end to these things! Oi, Puffball bro! How are you holding up!?"

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted while running around in circles from a fire demon beast.

"Eh, not that good, huh? Geez!" Franky said irritatingly as he continued to fight off some more Demon beasts. As soon as he punched one of the Demon beasts, he saw Usopp frantically running into his direction. "Longnose?"

"Help! Get it away from us!" Usopp cried as he, Lololo, and Lalala were being chased by a golem Demon beast.

"Tsk!" Franky removed the skin off his right hand as Usopp, Lololo, and Lalala ran past him, "STRONG HAMMER!" Franky punched the golem so hard, he went flying away. Franky then looked back at Usopp, who was cowering in fear. "You alright, Longnose?"

"Dreamland scary, Dreamland scary, Dreamland scary..." Usopp whimpered.

"Thanks for saving us." Lololo said.

"Yeah. We thought we were goners." Lalala said.

"Ow! No sweat!" Franky said while posing. "Good thing Longnose over here brought that rock head to me, or else you guys would have been dead. Right, Longnose?"

"Uh?" Usopp said while getting up, "Why, yeah! I pretended to be scared so I can lure that monster to my right-hand man so he can take care of him."

"Oh, so you were pretending? You were really convincing back there." Lololo said as Usopp laughed.

"Watch out!" Franky yelled as he punched a demon beast that was right behind Usopp. Usopp was paralyzed after that happened. "You will stop praising yourself, and keep your eyes opened!?"

"Yeah... I can do that..." Usopp said nervously. Usopp then came back to his senses. "Franky, what is going on around here!? Why are their monsters falling from the sky!?"

"How should I know!?" Franky asked, "I was on my way to King Dorkdorkdork's castle, when suddenly this happened!"

"Where is everyone else!?" Usopp asked.

"I don't know! There probably out here somewhere!" Franky said as he then punched demon beast. Usopp looked at his surroundings in fear.

"And I thought this world was very peaceful! Why does this always happen to us!?" Usopp asked in agony. With all the commotion going on, they forgot about Kirby, who was still running away from the fire demon beast. Lololo and Lalala were the only ones who noticed that.

"Hey, Kirby! What are you doing!?" Lololo asked.

"Poyo!" Kirby said while running.

"Have you forgotten that you can inhale it!?" Lalala asked. Kirby stopped himself as he just remembered that. He faced towards the fire demon beast while moving his feet back and forth. He then jumped forward, and started to inhale with great force. Usopp and Franky stopped complaining and saw what Kirby was doing.

"He is going to inhale it!?" Usopp asked.

The fire demon beast couldn't save himself as he went right inside Kirby mouth as Kirby then swallowed him. Kirby then jumped in the air, doing multiple front flips in the process. He then stopped as his head started to shine. A crest with green emerald formed on his forehead as head was also on fire. Kirby then got back on the ground as Usopp and Franky were stunned at his new look.

"What just happened?" Usopp asked.

"Alright! He turned into Fire Kirby." Lololo said happily.

"Fire Kirby?" Franky asked, "Is that one of his copy powers we heard from yesterday?"

"Yes! While being Fire Kirby, Kirby has lots of fire abilities. Just watch!" Lalala said.

Kirby noticed a couple of demon beasts in front of him, and started to breath out a stream of fire that burned them all.

"Whoa! He breathed out fire!" Usopp said in amazement.

"That's right, Puffball bro! Show them what you're made of!" Franky exclaimed excitedly.

Kirby continued to breath out fire at his enemies, until a fighting type demon beast went right through Kirby's fire, and punched Kirby in the face. "Poyaa!" Kirby cried as he spat out a star when he fell to the ground.

"Kirby!" Usopp said worryingly. He noticed that Kirby was no longer Fire Kirby anymore. "Hey, what happened?"

"Oh no, he got hit too hard, and lost the ability he had!" Lololo said.

"Kirby, inhale that one!" Lalala said.

"Poyo!" Kirby immediately got up and inhaled the demon beast that punched him earlier. Once Kirby swallowed him, he jumped in the air, and a small bandana came to his head, but it slipped off a bit until Kirby caught it, and wrapped it around his head.

"Fighter Kirby!" Lololo exclaimed happily.

"Whoa! I am interested what that one does!" Franky said.

Kirby dashed forward to some big demon beasts in front of him. "VULCAN JAB!" Kirby repeatedly punches all the demon beasts in front of him with great strength, that they disappeared in an instant.

"He got them all!? He is really strong!" Usopp exclaimed in amazement.

Kirby continued to pummel all the demon beasts in his way as Franky then helped him, while Usopp just hid in some bushes to be safe.

**Meanwhile...**

"YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

Nami and Tuff were running away from some demon beasts that started chasing a while ago. "Why are we being attacked by a bunch of monsters!?" Nami asked while running.

"I don't know. This never happened before!" Tuff said, "Wait! Unless then..."

"What!? Unless then what!?" Nami asked as the demon were gaining up on them.

"The last time this happened, Nightmare was leading all these demon beasts! Maybe he came back!" Tuff said.

"I thought he was gone!" Nami yelled even louder.

"I thought so too! But I think he came back somehow!" Tuff yelled. Nami was scared and angry at the same time.

"First that penguin gets on my nerves, and now this!" Nami yelled furiously. "Me and my comrades didn't come here to fight any demons! We came here to find the 6th heart so we can leave! But why is it that every time we go to the next world, we also get into situations like this!?! And what is with these stupid kiddy-looking monsters still chasing us!?!?"

Nami stopped herself, and turned around to do a horizontal kick at the demon beasts that were chasing her and Tuff. The kick was devastating for the demon beasts as they were sent flying off of Dreamland.

"Wh-Whoa..." Tuff said in awe as Nami was angrily panting heavily.

"Now look what they did! They made me lash out some of my anger for that penguin to those weaklings!" Nami said angrily.

"Some!?" Tuff asked in shock. While Tuff was in a state of surprise, Nami looked towards the darkish clouds.

"Hey, you stupid Nightmare! If you are so tough, why don't you come down here, and show me what you got!" Nami yelled furiously.

_"I think she lost her mind..."_ Tuff thought while a sweatdrop went down his forehead.

"Aren't you listening!?" Nami asked, "If you are not deaf, and can hear what I am saying, then show me a sign!"

Suddenly, a lightning bolt came out of the dark clouds, and almost struck right at Nami as she fell on her rear afterwards.

"Nami, are you okay!?" Tuff asked while approaching Nami.

"What the!? How could that happen?" Nami asked as she looked up at the sky, "Those are not thunder clouds!"

Another lightning bolt then struck down at Nami and Tiff, almost electrocuting them. "Yehh! I think we better get out of here!" Tuff said. He then noticed that Nami was already running away. "Hey, wait for me!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Nami cried as lightning bolts were repeatedly coming down coming down a few inches behind her. Nami then saw a bridge, and then got under it to be save. Tuff frantically ran under the bridge, tripping over in the process.

"Ugh... what a day." Tuff said dazedly. Nami looked at the clouds from under the bridge, narrowing her eyes at it.

"The lightning stopped as soon as we got under this bridge." Nami said noticeably, "Anyway, we're safe here. Those bolts cant hit us under this bridge."

A lightning bolt then shot down towards the ground again, only the tip of the bolt smoothly changed directions, and went towards Nami and Tuff.

"LIGHTNING BOLTS DON'T DO THAT!" Nami said enragedly while slightly backslapping the air.

ZAAAPPPPP!!!

"Dablblblbbll!!!!" Nami and Tuff cried simultaneously while being electrocuted. Once that was over, they almost looked like they were burn to crisp. Tuff let out a puff of black smoke afterwards.

"This is too much for me..." Tuff said dazedly. He then looked at Nami, who was emitting a furious aura around. "Whah!!"

"I... CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Nami got up and got out of hiding from under the bridge while getting out her PCT. "What's up!? All out of ammo!?"

A lightning bolt struck down at the ground, and smoothly changed it's direction to go at Nami, who was perpared this time. "THUNDER BALL!" Nami created a thunderball in front of her. Once the lightning bolt touched the thunder ball, it was redirected back up to the dark clouds. "Yes! Take that!"

Strangely, nothing was happening afterwards. Nothing blinked in confusion until she noticed some white and puffy clouds coming from above, and floated a few inches close to the ground. "Clouds? Wait a minute, what is that one?" Nami notice an odd kind of cloud coming down in front of her.

Once it was close to the ground, Nami could tell it wasnt just any kind of cloud she has ever seen. It had yellow spikes around, and big eye in the center.

"It's Kracko!" Tuff yelled.

"Kracko?" Nami asked, "It's that some kind of demon beast, or just some odd cloud?"

"It's both! Kirby defeated Kracko a long time ago once it was creating a devastating storm! I didn't expect to see it again!" Tuff said.

"I guess this thing is the reason for the odd clouds up there." Nami said while getting into her fighting stance, "It is my job to inform and avoid these kinds of weather conditions, but this will be the first time I have to face one. If you think that you can defeat a great navigator such as myself, then show me, you stupid cloud!"

The cloud known as Kracko emitted electricity from it's spikes, and shot a lightning bolt at Nami, who rolled out of the way to avoid it. Kracko continued repeating this until Nami got her back against a wall. Kracko took this advantage to shoot another lightning bolt at her. "THUNDER BALL!" Nami created thunder ball with her PCT as it redirected Kracko's lightning bolt to a wall far from her. "THUNDER CHARGE!" Nami charged up her PCT with electricity as she loosened the end of it so she can swing it as a flail. "SWING ARM!" Nami charged at Kracko, and swung her electrified PCT at it, but Kracko flew back to avoid it.

"Eh! You coward!" Nami yelled. Kracko then slowly flew towards Nami while emitting some electrical sparks around it's body. Nami's eyes widened as she then started to run away from Kracko. She quickly got under the bridge as Kracko flew over it. "Tuff, hide somewhere while I deal with this annoying cloud!"

"Right!" Tuff nodded as he then quickly ran out of the bridge. Kracko saw him and was about to shoot a thunder bolt at him until he got hit by a thunder ball from behind, which didn't hurt it that much. Kracko turned around as he saw Nami bending one end of her PCT, and connected that piece adjacent to the other. "I dont say this that much, but your my opponent!" Kracko then charged at Nami. "CYCLONE TEMPO!" Nami threw her connected PCT to Kracko as it span with great force, that it created a small cyclone. It hits Kracko in the eye, causing it to stagger back in pain. Nami quickly grabs the parts of the PCT she threw, and puts it back like it was.

"HEAT BALL!" Nami then throws a Fire ball at Kracko, who barely avoided it by flying side ways. Kracko then gathered some electricity, slowly tried to get over Nami while shooting out multiple lightning bolts under itself. Nami runs in fear, getting away from Kracko's attack until she saw a wall in front of her. "Dammit!" Nami quickly turned as Kracko was getting closer. "COOL CHARGE!" Nami lets out a cold wave out of her PCT as Kracko then got under her, and zapped her.

"Ah!" Nami cried in pain at first, until she stook out her tongue as she mysteriously vanished. Kracko stopped and looked around it's surroundings. "CLOUDY TEMPO!" Kracko turned around and saw Nami on the bridge as she was producing thin clouds from her PCT. "You wont be able to get away from this! RAIN TEMPO!" Nami threw a Cool ball in the thin clouds, causing it to rain over her and Kracko. Kracko didn't seem to bother as it was about to emit some electricity, but doing that just electrocuted his eye.

"I got you this time!" Nami said confidently, "You should know that water conducts electricity. And since your eye is vulnerable to anything, then you can't possible hurt me!"

Tuff was watching from behind some walls, amazed at what Nami can do. "I never knew that pirates can be this powerful. She really is great!" Tuff said.

Kracko then started to emit electricity around him, despite that he is hurting himself. "What are you doing now? I told you that you cant.. huh?" Nami saw that Kracko was actually creating a lightning barrier around itself. The barrier was big and strong to dry up the water it has on itself, and to prevent any rain from falling on it. "Oh... I didn't think it would do that..." Kracko charged at Nami with it's barrier. "Ah!" Nami jumped off the bridge before Kracko destroyed it with his barrier. Nami fell to the ground hard as she and Kracko were already out of the rain's range, allowing Kracko to drop his barrier.

Nami panted as she was getting up on her feet. "Your full of surprises. Luckily, so am I!" She bends her PCT to make it look like a triangle. "HURRICANE TEMPO!" Nami throws her PCT a few feet from her, and then runs for cover. The PCT then started to spin by itself, creating a wide ranged hurricane that pulled in Kracko towards it's center. Once it did, Kracko went flying right into a far distance as the PCT stopped spinning and fell to the ground afterwards. Nami quickly retrieved her PCT, and puts it back like it was. "That will give me some time to think of a plan." Nami looks at surroundings, and notices the clouds that were floating a few inches from the ground.

"I wonder if I can use those for something." Nami began to think until she heard something from behind. She decided to jump out of the way as it Kracko who nearly crashed into her with it's spikes, but crashed into a wall instead. Nami quickly got up as Kracko then shot out a lightning bolt beneath her feet, causing her to fall down again. Kracko then flew over her as it charged up a lightning bolt under him. Nami quickly rolled out of the way, barely avoiding Kracko's thunderbolt in time. At the same time, Nami separated her PCT apart, and puts one of them behind her waist while facing both of them in front of her.

"DARK CLOUD TEMPO!" Nami formed a small, condensed, electrical charged cloud in front of her. She then threw it as it slowly went past Kracko. Kracko then lowered itself and tackled Nami before she could get up. "Ah!" Nami slid back into a wall as Kracko went towards her while emitting big sparks from it's body.

"Nami, look out!" Tuff yelled from behind a wall as Nami lifted her head, showing a smirk.

"Heh heh! For having such a big eye, you sure are blind." Nami got one knee and placed her PCT vertically in front of her. "In today's forecast, humongous lightning bolts will pierce through clouds without warning!" Nami noticed that the dark cloud she threw behind Kracko got mixed with the big cloud that was a few inches from the ground, making it one bit dark thunder cloud. Nami impaled her PCT to the ground, and jumped to her left as Kracko turned to see her jump. "THUNDER LANCE TEMPO!"

The big dark cloud then fired a humongous lightning bolt towards the PCT, going right through Kracko's eye in the process. As Kracko was getting fried, Nami continued to run away until...

BOOM!!

Kracko exploded into stars as they faded soon afterwards. Nami got up and panted heavily as Tuff quickly approached. "You did it! You defeated Kracko! You are amazing!"

"I know, kid. I know." Nami said while getting up. She went back to get her PCT, but had to wait until the electricity it received wears off. "If this Nightmare can make monsters out of this, I don't even want to know how powerful he is."

"Look! The clouds are clearing up!" Tuff said. Nami looked up to see that the clouds are getting thinner, but their were still dark and eerie to look at.

"... Wh-What!?" Nami said as she and Tuff were shocked upon seeing what was behind those thin clouds.

**Meanwhile...**

In the Kabu mountains, their was some things going on. "You will not succeed! You will be stopped!" Kabu said. He was talking to his visitors, which were none other then Juni, Juli, and Bison.

"Nyeh heh heh... so you can talk, huh?" Bison asked with a grin, "Things have gotten so much interesting."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Aaaaaaahhhh!! This placed is filled with many traps and cute monsters! It's going to take us a while to find a way out. Perhaps if I bust some walls, finding a way out would be easier. Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 79: The duel between the greatest swordsman, Zoro vs Metaknight. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

I know that cyclones and hurricanes are the same, but that doesn't mean I could give them different effects. In the next chapter, I feel like doing a little fanservice for you all. What kind of Kirby hats do you want to see in the next chapter? Don't tell me Strawhat crew ones, because I already have those planned out. Ciao for now!


	79. Kirby Pt 12

It took me a week to update!? Man... Brawl is just taking my attention away. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The invasion begins. Dreamland has been invaded by demon beasts, and the only people could stop them from destroying everything are the Strawhat crew and Kirby. While they fight off the demon beasts, Zoro has confronted with Metaknight, and are now about to have one of the biggest duels in history. With all this going on, will the Strawhat crew get their revenge on Dedede?

Chapter 79: The duel between the greatest swordsman, Zoro vs Metaknight

A few minutes before Nami defeated Kracko, at Dynablade's mountains, Dynablade's baby, Dynababy, is happily eating some fruit that some Sanji brought a little while ago. Sanji smiled as he was sitting on a chair, drinking some tea next to table.

"Ha... it sure does feel good to do the right thing." Sanji said, "Who knows what would have happen if I didn't come along to save the day."

Sanji takes a sip from his tea, and smiles once more at Dynababy, as it was now cuddling with it's mother, Dynablade. "This sure is relaxing.. I can be here all day." Sanji then takes another sip of his tea, but his eyes then widened in surprise as he just remembered something. "WAIT JUST A SECOND! I DON'T TIME TO BE DRINKING SOME TEA!!"

Sanji flipped over the table enraged, which caught Dynablade's and it's baby's attention.

"I gotta go back to the castle, and give that penguin a big piece of my mind!" Sanji said while panting angrily. He then stopped, and faced towards Dynablade. "Thank you once again for saving me from that volcano." He said while bowing politely, "I have to go now. I hope you and your baby have a healthy life together.

Dynablade nodded gratefully as Dynababy chirped happily. Sanji stood straight, and waved goodbye to them as he then started to walk out of their cave. Sanji then does multiple jumps until he was back on the edges of the mountain. From there, he could see Dedede's castle from afar.

"-sigh-... It's going to be a long walk from here to the castle." Sanji said, "But, why is it so dark at this hour?" Sanji looks up, and his eyes widened in shock. "Are those... monsters!? How come they are falling from the sk-YYYY!?" Sanji wasnt paying attention to where he was walking, and accidentally fell over the edge of the mountain.

"Whoooaaaaa!!" Sanji shouted in shock as he was falling all the way down to the ground. "Damn it!" Sanji recovered his balance in midair, and was ready to land on the ground with his feet. "Atleast I recovered..."

In addition to Sanji's accident, a bomb Demon beast was happily walking on the ground beneath him. "Wha? What is that?" Sanji asked. The bomb Demon beast looked up at Sanji, and smiled as it then took out a big bomb from it's small pockets.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" Sanji asked in shock. The demon beast then threw the bomb at Sanji, and...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!"

Sanji went flying upwards after that explosion as the Bomb demon beast laughed at his misery before it left to do it's own business.

**Meanwhile...**

Bison simply smirked at Kabu, who was not happy to see him. "It is truly a surprise to see something like this here." Bison said, "And to think that I thought that this world is nothing but a waste of space. I should stop judging things by it's cover."

"I know who you are." Kabu said, "You are nothing but a black-hearted fiend that seeks nothing but power. And I also know that you are one of those people that intend to gather more of your wretched to rule that cursed world of yours."

"Oh? Seems like somebody has been paying attention someone else's plots." Bison said with a cruel smirk, "Even though you know of my schemes, you, nor anyone else, will stop me from achieving my goals."

"You're wrong." Kabu said, which made Bison frown a bit, "You will not achieve what you desire. Instead, you will suffer a great demise that has yet to come."

Bison then placed his palm on his chest, pretending to be sad, "I will suffer my great demise? That sounds so disturbing..." Bison said as he then smiled wickedly, "Nyeh heh heh heh heh heh! How foolish of you to say such things." Bison said with a smirk, "Look around you, statue! This world has already been engulfed by the darkness you hate so much. It's obvious that you are afraid; that's why you say such nonsense."

"Believe what you like. You will not escape from your destiny." Kabu said. Bison scoffed at Kabu, and looked at the dark sky.

"It doesn't seem that things will be much brighter after this." Bison said, "For once, I intend to be merciful. Let us get the warp star, and we promise to leave you with less damage."

"I will not submit to your threats." Kabu said, "Do what you want with me; I won't let you take my dignity."

"Very well..." Bison said with a frown. "Juni! Juli! Let's get rid of this statue!"

"Yes sir!" Juni and Juli said simultaneously and emotionlessly as they followed Bison as he walked closer to Kabu.

"WWWWWHHHH HHHHHHHO OOOOOOOOO OOOAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA!!"

CRASH!!

"Hmm?" Bison looked behind his shoulder, and saw a big dust screen. As the dust screen cleared, he saw none other than Sanji, who was groggily getting back up on his feet.

"Ohh... this just isn't my day.." Sanji said dazedly. He then looks in front of him, and sees Bison. "Who is that?" Sanji's eyes then widened once he saw Juni and Juli. "HOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOHHHH!?" Sanji noticed how beautiful they were, even if they are emotionless. "WOW!! YOU TWO LOOK SO AMAZING!! MELLORINE, MELLORINE, MELLORINE!!"

Sanji was happily dancing, with a big heart over his visible eye as Bison was getting annoyed.

"Who is this fool?" Bison asked bitterly while facing towards Sanji.

"He appears to be one of the pirates in one of Dimentio's descriptions, sir." Juni said emotionless.

"He is? What a surprise. I didn't expect to see another one so quickly." Bison said as he smirked at Sanji, who was still dancing.

"After all the horrible things that happened to me today, seeing such beauties in front of me was all worth it!" Sanji said while dancing happily.

"Hey, you. Do you mind stopping your dance for a second?" Bison asked.

"Huh?" Sanji stopped dancing, and noticed Bison again. "Oh... what do you want?"

"I was just wondering that, you wouldn't happen to be one of those primitive pirates that have been going to other worlds, are you?" Bison asked.

_"How does he know that?"_ Sanji thought while narrowing his eyes. "Yeah, I am. So what about it?"

"I knew it." Bison said with a big smirk, "You have been causing a lot of problems to us lately. It's awfully rude of you to interfere in our goals."

"Goals? Wait... are you..!?" Sanji asked in shock.

"That's right." Bison said, "My name is M. Bison; one of the rulers of the new world, Obscurum. Ever since you stopped Giovanni in Indigo Plateau, recruiting rulers has gotten more difficult. At first, we didn't bother dealing with you, but ever since you and your comrades have taken down the likes of Ganondorf, Deathborn, and Ridley, I believe that disposing you would be the right thing to do."

Sanji lowered his head with a frown, taking out a cigarette from his pocket.

"And after we finish off you and your comrades, our goal will be much easier to accomplish." Bison said with a clenched fist, "So I suggest that you surrender now, and I will assure you that your death will be painless."

"Are you done?" Sanji asked while lighting up his cigarette. He then placed it on his lips as he then glared at Bison. "It's hard to believe that some shitty ruler as yourself wants to get rid of me without knowing what I can do. Just because you have power, doesn't mean that you will win."

"Ha! What do you know?" Bison asked, "Power is what gives people strength. Those who don't have power are useless! That is why you will never stand a chance against me!"

"You talk too much..." Sanji replied bitterly as he pointed himself, "If you think that you can beat with power alone, then be my guest! I have something more powerful than power itself; and that is my passion! That's what real strength comes from!"

Bison simply got silent as he smirked afterwards. "Either you are acting very confident and brave, or you are just simply that cocky and ignorant. If you think you that your passion could overcome my power, then show me!" Bison yelled, "But first, why don't you test your passion against my elite warriors? Juni! Juli! Give this fool the punishment he deserves!"

"Yes, sir!" Juni and Juli said simultaneously as he they stood in front of Bison, and towards Sanji.

"Punishment? ... They are really going to punish me!? Oh, how joyful!" Sanji said happily while delightfully clasping his hands together. Sanji obviously got the wrong idea what Bison meant by 'punishment', as Juni and Juli leaped towards him.

**Meanwhile...**

Zoro and Metaknight clashed their swords against eachother, creating a invisible force around them. They then jumped back as Zoro raised his sword. "SANJU-ROKU POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro swung his blade, creating a cutting wave that went towards Metaknight. Metaknight simply sidestepped the wave as it crashed into a castle wall behind him, leaving a crack on it. Metaknight then charged at Zoro, swinging his sword at him. "Grr!" Zoro attempted to parry Metaknight's slashes, but his speed was very fast compared to his other opponents he faced so far. Zoro then manage to parry Metaknight's last slash, and push him back in a distance. Zoro panted as Metaknight didn't seem to be breaking a sweat.

"I was right about you." Zoro panted while smirking, "You really are strong."

"You are not too bad yourself." Metaknight replied, "I never knew that anybody would wield three swords at the same time, yet do it so perfectly. But that won't be enough to protect yourself."

Zoro noticed that Metaknight gave him some small cuts around his legs, but he didn't care that much. "You really are going to relieve my boredom. Coming to this world wasn't so bad after all."

"Then let us continue." Metaknight said as Zoro then charged at him. He swung his left sword downward at Metaknight, who jumped out of the way and countered with a double horizontal swing, which Zoro quickly parried. Zoro then did a lower 360 degree spin with his swords, which Metaknight avoided by jumping up in the air.

"Gotcha!" Zoro then swung his sword upward, which Metaknight parried. Zoro then swung his other sword to knock Metaknight's sword out of the way, leaving him wide open for an attack. "Hiya!" Zoro then swung the sword in his mouth at Metaknight, thinking that he would slash him. But suddenly, Metaknight's cape turned into bat wings as he flew over the Zoro's slash. "What!?" Zoro was shocked to see Metaknight have wings as Metaknight quickly flew back to the ground, with his wings turning back into his cape. "I did not expected that."

Metaknight then charged at Zoro with a running kick, which Zoro parried with one sword, and then countered with his other sword, but Metaknight was quick as he used his sword to knock Zoro's attacking sword out of his hand. Metaknight jumped, and grabbed Zoro by the arm as his cape turned into wings again. He thrusted the tip of his wings to Zoro, who quickly moved his head out of the way, and parried Metaknight's attack with the sword in his mouth. Zoro then knocked Metaknight off of him as he then quickly rolled sideways while retrieving his other sword back. Zoro then turned around, and instantly parried Metaknight's slash with all his swords.

Metaknight backed off a bit, and flapped his wings as he flew at Zoro, repeatedly slashing at him while in midair. Zoro tried to be defensive, but he was a bit slow for Metaknight as he was getting small cuts on his chest. "Gah!" Zoro retaliated by slashing back at Metaknight, who was dodging, and slashing back while in midair. Metaknight then got back on the ground, and charged at Zoro with a triple upper slash, which Zoro blocked, but got knocked upward due to the force of the slash. Metaknight jumped above Zoro, who tried protecting himself with his swords, but Metaknight quickly knocked them away with his sword, leaving Zoro wide open.

"TAKANAMI!" Zoro quickly retaliated by letting out a strong gust with his swords, blowing Metaknight back a bit. This gave the time for Zoro to land on the ground with his feet, and raises two of his swords, "NANAJUU-NI POUNDOU HOU! Zoro lets out a stronger cutting wave than his previous one as it headed towards Metaknight, who flew up in the air with his wings.

"GALAXIA SWORD BEAM!" Metaknight swung his sword downward, creating a big crescent-shaped cutting wave that went right through Zoro's cutting wave, and straight towards Zoro.

"Whoa!" Zoro quickly rolled out of the wave as the cutting wave cuts right through the ground, and a castle wall behind him. Zoro looked at his surroundings to see how destructive it was. "Heh! That was good!" Zoro said with a smirk as he then ran across a castle wall next to him, and then jumped towards Metaknight. "KARASUMA GARI!" Zoro performed multiple slashes at Metaknight in midair. Surprisingly, Metaknight was fast enough to parry all of Zoro's slashes. As they both were falling to the ground, they continued to slash at eachother. Zoro then quickly dodges one of Metaknight's slashes, and ended up being him.

"SAIKURU!" Zoro puts his swords around his forehead, and spins quickly while falling down towards Metaknight. Metaknight quickly gets back on the ground, and jumps out of the way as Zoro did multiple slashes on the garden floor. As Zoro was getting up, Metaknight got behind him, and attempted to slash him, but Zoro quickly ducked as Metaknight went over him. As Metaknight was about to land on the ground, Zoro crossed his swords. "ONI GIRI!" Zoro dashed at Metaknight, who quickly turned around and swung his sword at Zoro, who swung his swords while going right through Metaknight. There was a little pause as Metaknight received a small cut on both of his gloves.

"Excellent attack! But this duel has yet to be over." Metaknight said while looking at Zoro while facing towards him.

"Ha!" Zoro laughed as he then turned around, and charged at Metaknight again. He repeatedly swung his swords at Metaknight, who parried them all before countering with his own slashes. Zoro blocked some of them, and countered with a horizontal slash, which Metaknight jumped over, and countered with a horizontal slash while in midair. Zoro parried it, and swung his other sword downward at Metaknight, who parried it as he got back on the ground with his feet. After avoiding a couple of slashes, Metaknight leaped sideways around Zoro, trying to slash his upper body, but Zoro managed to parry his attacks as he got back on the ground.

Metaknight leaped sideways around Zoro once more, only he did 720 degree slash that knocked Zoro back a bit. Metaknight quickly got back on the ground, and used his wings to fly straight at Zoro. Zoro quickly did a side-step, avoiding Metaknight's thrust with his sword, as he then countered by lowering two of his swords down at Metaknight's back, but while in midair, Metaknight was able to face his body upward, and parry Zoro's attack. Metaknight, however, fell on his back hard after parrying such a strong attack as Zoro then pointed his swords down at him, and was about to thrust them down, until rolled forward to dodge, and ended up back on his feet.

Zoro then stood straight, placing his swords horizontally in front of him, "SANTORYU: KUJAKU DANSU!" Zoro leaped towards Metaknight, spreading his out swords. Metaknight quickly dodged a horizontal slash from Zoro, but barely noticed Zoro doing an upper vertical slash afterwards.

"Ah!" Metaknight had to parry Zoro's second attack, but he lost his balance after parrying as Zoro continued to swing his swords around in a unpredictable way. "Hm? What is that?" As Metaknight was barely dodging Zoro's slashes, he saw blue afterimages of Zoro being left behind after each swing Zoro does with his swords. The images were confusing Metaknight as Zoro manage to surround him with them. "For some reason, I cannot tell which one is real!" Metaknight said in frustration as he then looked forward, and saw the real Zoro charging at him, but it was too late for Metaknight to dodge or parry.

"KUJAKU PI-KU!" Zoro's afterimages all came rushing back from behind Zoro, and formed a spiritual peacock that coated with Zoro's blades afterwards. Zoro then used this new power to do a double thrust at Metaknight.

"GAAHHH!!" Metaknight cried as he instantly flew back into a castle wall, leaving a big hole in it upon impact. The spiritual peacock disappeared as Zoro panted afterwards.

"DRILL RUSH!" To Zoro's surprise, Metaknight came flying out of the castle wall, spinning himself while facing his sword in front of him, making him look like a big drill. Zoro tried to get away, but Metaknight followed him wherever he ran to. Zoro couldn't outrun his attack as he then faced towards Metaknight, and faced all his swords in front of him. Metaknight thrusted at Zoro's sword, drilling him upward until he no longer can parry. Metaknight stopped as he drove Zoro up in the air as he then flew in front of Zoro, and did a strong double slash across Zoro's chest.

"Guah!!" Zoro cried in pain as Metaknight finished his combo with a lower horizontal slash across Zoro's chest, causing Zoro to crash down to a castle wall, creating a dust screen. Metaknight got back on the ground as his wings turned back into his cape. He waited until the dust screen cleared off, but before it did, Metaknight noticed something glowing in it. "ENBIMA YONEZU!" The dust screen cleared as it revealed Zoro with his swords across his chest, with a spirit floating behind him.

"Uh!? He is still willing to fight?" Metaknight asked.

"ONI GIRI!" Zoro dashed at Metaknight, who quickly grabbed his cape.

"DIMENSIONAL CAPE!" Metaknight wrapped his cape around himself as Zoro then slashed right through him, creating a trail of blue fire behind the tips of his swords. Zoro realized that he felt no contact with Metaknight as he looked behind his shoulder to see Metaknight was no longer in sights.

"Where did-"

SLASH!

"Guah!" Zoro got slashed across the chest by Metaknight, who somehow got behind him. Zoro fell on his back in pain as Metaknight looked down on him.

"I can use my cape to disappear, and reappear in short distance. It is my last resort for dodging the impossible." Metaknight said. Metaknight then turned around, and noticed that Zoro was bleeding from his chest. "Listen, I do not wish to harm you any further. Just leave now."

"Tsk! Yeah, right!" Zoro said while groggily getting up. "You think this is enough to take me down? You'd wish." Zoro stood straight, as Metaknight took a step back, "Now, let's keep going."

Metaknight's eyes glowed green for a couple of seconds as he then went to his fighting pose. "Fine, then." Metaknight said. Without warning, Metaknight leaped at Zoro while his cape turned into wings again. He repeatedly slashed at Zoro, who started parrying most of Metaknight's slashes as he was forced up against a wall. Metaknight then thrusted his sword at Zoro, but Zoro used all his three swords to knock Metaknight's sword out of his hand, and far up in the air. As Metaknight flew up to retrieve it, Zoro quickly faced towards the wall, and crossed all his swords.

"SANTORYU: YASHA KARASU!" Zoro spins up along the wall, leaving numerous of cuts shaped like crows' feet on the way up to Metaknight. Once Metaknight retrieved his sword, he looked down, and his eyes widened to see Zoro spinning towards him. Metaknight flew upward to avoid Zoro's spinning attack as Zoro. Metaknight quickly got on the castle wall as his bat wings turned back into a cape as Zoro then showed up in front of him, with his blades still crossed with eachother. "KARASU GIRI!" Zoro ends his continuous attack by lowering all his swords down at the ground, leaving several cuts all over the castle wall structure.

"What the!?" Luckily for Metaknight, he was able to avoid that immense attack by standing on part of the ground that wasn't going to be cut.

"MACH TORNADO!" Metaknight span himself with his sword held up high, creating a tornado cutting waves around himself as he went towards Zoro.

"TATSU MAKI!" Zoro did a 360 degree spin, creating a tornado of cutting waves of his own. Both of their attacks collided with eachother, trying to overpower the other. This lasted for about ten seconds until neither of them could continue the their attacks as their tornadoes then vanished. As Zoro tried to regain his composure, Metaknight already regained his, and charged at Zoro.

"SHUTTLE LOOP!" Metaknight does a frontal back flip with his wings, knocking Zoro up in the air with his sword.

"Gyeh!" Zoro limplessly went up in the air as the castle wall he and Metaknight were on, crumbled into big pieces after going through a lot of damage. Zoro eyes widened, and angrily faced towards Metaknight with his arms spread out. "ICHI GORILLA!" Zoro flexed his left bicep, making it look bigger, "NI GORILLA!" Zoro did the same with right biceps, making him look stronger.

"DRILL RUSH!" Metaknight once again faced his sword at Zoro, and span like drill towards him again.

"NIGORI ZAKE!" Zoro strongly swung both of his swords, colliding the tips of his blade at Metaknight's sword. They both tried to overpower themselves while in midair, however, both of their attacks were so strong that they cancelled eachother in a matter of seconds. Zoro started to fall down faster as he readied all his three swords while Metaknight raised his blade. "HYAKU-HACHI POUNDOU HOU!"

"GALAXIA SWORD BEAM!"

Both of them let out their moves powerful cutting waves at eachother. They both then collided, creating a great explosion that sends both Zoro and Metaknight falling back into different directions. Once that explosion was over, the once beautiful front garden now looked like some deserted ruins, but Zoro and Metaknight did not care as they somehow got right back on their feet. They panted heavily as they were both heavily injured.

"Giving up yet?" Metaknight asked while panting.

"No way. This.. is just a warm up." Zoro replied. They both then charged at eachother once more.

**Meanwhile...**

Kirby started to inhale a rock demon beast, which he eventually succeeded on doing so. After inhaling the demon beast, Kirby jumped in the air and his skin turned a dark green, and now has blue hat with a star on it. "STONE KIRBY!" Kirby turned into a big rock of himself, and fell on a couple of demon beasts, flattening them to their demise.

"Ow! Nice one, puffball bro!" Franky said while beating up another demon beast.

Usopp, Lololo, and Lalala were still hiding behind a tree to prevent any confrontations. "Usopp, shouldn't you be helping them?" Falala asked.

"As a powerful captain, I cannot let myself get all the action, so I am letting Franky take care of minor ones for now." Usopp said while nervously hiding behind the tree.

"Oh, I see." Lalala replied.

"There are still too many of them. This will probably go on for a while." Lololo said.

"As long as we have the upper hand, then their is nothing to worry about." Usopp said, "I wonder how everyone else is doing?"

"H-Hey! Look at that!" Lololo and Lalala yelled simultaneously.

"What? What is-WHAT IN THE WORLD!?" Usopp cried.

Kirby and Franky stopped fighting and looked at the sky, and saw that the dark clouds were thinning up, but that wasn't the reason why they are surprised.

"A UFO!!" Usopp yelled while pointing at the sky.

It was indeed a humongous UFO in the skies, which was bigger than Dedede's castle. From the bottom of the UFO, you could see demon beasts coming out of it.

"We are being invaded!?" Franky asked.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!! WE'RE BEING INVADED!! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!!" Usopp panicked while running around in circles.

"What!? We're going to die!?" Lololo asked nervously.

"Calm down!" Franky barked angrily. He then looked at the UFO as he rubbed his chin, "Atleast we now know where the kiddy monsters are coming from. The question is, how do we get rid of that thing?"

"I am not going to stay here and find out! I am running for my life!" Usopp yelled as he started to run away with his hands in the air.

"Usopp, wait!" Lalala yelled as she and Lololo went to go after Usopp.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked.

"We cannot attack it from here; it's too far." Franky said. "If we had a weapon that could shoot all the way over there, then we can do something. But we don't have the kind of material to destroy something like that." Franky then noticed that there were no more demon beasts attacking them. "That's funny; where all the kiddy monsters?"

"Ho ho ho ho ho! I dismissed them for the time being."

Franky and Kirby looked to their right, and saw none other than Customer Service behind the bushes. "Kirby. It's so nice to see you again."

"Poyo!" Kirby said angrily.

"Who is that guy?" Franky asked.

"Oh, I see you have a new comrade with you, Kirby." Customer Service replied kindly, "It is nice to meet you. I am Customer Service; I used to sell demon beasts to my loyal customers, such as His Majesty, King Dedede."

"So you are the fruitcake that is behind all this?" Franky asked while tilting his head sideways, "Bro, you made a bad move when you came here by yourself."

"It is so kind of you to worry about me." Customer service replied, "However, I did not come here by myself; nor I am the one responsible for all this."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Franky asked.

"Po-Poyo!?" Kirby said.

"Nightmare? You mean that guy that attacked here some time ago?" Franky asked, "But I thought he was gone."

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho! Nightmare will not die so easily." Customer Service said, "He will arrive here in just a few minutes. While we wait, why don't I please him by taking care of Kirby?"

"You want piece of puffball bro, huh?" Franky asked while cracking his knuckles, "Well, if you want him, you have to go through me, bro!"

"Suit yourself. I don't mind if you tag along at all." Customer Service said as he then grinned, "Now then..."

Customer Service then seemed to hid under the bushes. "Eh?" Franky was confused as he heard some sounds from the bushes behind Customer Service. Customer Service then came out of the bushes, which shocked Franky. The thing that surprised Franky was that Customer Service has no legs, but only feet; making him look really short. In fact, he is almost as short as Kirby.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! You are freakishly short, bro! Were you stepping on a step ladder behind those bushes? Ahahahaha!" Franky laughed, but Customer Service didn't seem to mind.

"Laugh at all you want, sir. But I wont be fighting like this." Customer Service, "Allow me to show you one of the strongest demon beasts I have yet to show anyone."

Customer Service snapped his fingers, causing the UFO to shoot out a beam of light up in the air above him. The beam formed into a big, and golden suit of armor, which was twice as bigger than Franky. It also a spike on it's helmet, feet with no legs, and holding a spiky flail. The armor landed on the ground behind Customer Service as it's chest opened up.

"Ho ho ho ho!" Customer Service laughed as he got inside the armor as it's chest closed up. The armor was now moving as Franky and Kirby got ready to fight. "Prepare to face ultimate wrath of Masher Ver. 1.5! It may be not be as strong as Ver. 2, but it will suffice for you two."

"You intend to rip us apart with that?" Franky asked, "It may look tough, but it ain't enought to stop us! Let's go, Puffball bro!"

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded. They both charged at Masher, who readied it's flail.

**Meanwhile...**

Let's see how Luffy and Tiff are doing.

"Waaaaaaaaahhhh!!"

Luffy and Tiff were still running away from that boulder from that last chapter. They quickly ran to left part of the hallway as the boulder crashed into the wall.

"Phew! Another close one." Luffy said.

"I want this to end already." Tiff said.

"It will end once we get out." Luffy said with a smile, "And I am sure that we go that way, we'll find our way out!"

Luffy took one step forward, and stepped on a trap panel. Luffy gasped as Tiff slapped her forehead. "Can you be more careful where you step on!?"

Suddenly, boxing gloves with springs at the end started to pop out of the walls, with one of them hitting Luffy in the face.

"Whoa!" Luffy rubbed his face in pain until another boxing glove hits him in the stomach.

"Let's get out of here!" Tiff yelled. Tiff and Luffy were running as fast as they could to get out of the hallway. Tiff was able to avoid the attacking boxing gloves, but Luffy wasnt so lucky as within every step he took, he gets hit in the face.

"Hoh, gah, hee, heh, oof!"

They eventually got out of the hallway as Tiff panted while Luffy almost was unconscious. "Gah... this place is getting on my nerves." Luffy said while trying to stay conscious.

"Luffy..." Tiff said, "If this is happening to us, then something like this could be happening to your friends. Will they be okay?"

Luffy just stared at Tiff until he kindly patted her head. "You worry too much. My crew can get out of anything. You'll see once we get out of here."

Tiff smiled upon hearing that. "Right! Let's go!"

Luffy and Tiff continued to find a way out, with more traps awaiting them.

**Meanwhile...**

"Run, Usopp! Run!" Lololo yelled as he and Lalala were ahead of Usopp, who was fearfully running away from some demon beasts.

"Get away from me!! AAAAHH!!" Usopp screamed as he then dived into some bushes, along with Lololo and Lalala. The demon beasts got in front of the bushes, and opened them up to see a scared Usopp with his hammer.

"USOPP HAMMER!"

BAM!

"USOPP HAMMER!"

BAM!

"USOPP WAGUUUUMO!"

SNAP!

"USOPP HAMMER!"

BAM!

Usopp knocked all the demon beasts out with his hammer, and rubberband, leaving big bumps on their heads. Usopp panted heavily as he closed the bushes.

"That was cool, Usopp! You took care of them all!" Falala said.

"Ha... I only attack at the right moment. You thought I was scared, didn't ya? Ha ha!" Usopp laughed weakly.

"Yeah, we thought you were." Lololo said, "But it's funny how those demon beasts were all the way over here. They shouldn't be that fast."

They then heard sounds coming from the other side of the bushes.

"Eek! What's that!?" Usopp asked.

"Let's find out." Lololo whispered. The trio looked through the other side of the bushes, and saw an odd demon beast. It looked like Lololo and Lalala, only his hands are floating around his head, and has feet, and it's skin color was orange. He is also wearing a baseball cap, and roller skates. He seemed to be painting something on a canvas.

"Hey, that's Paint Roller!" Lalala said. "He must have something to do with the demon beasts around here."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Usopp asked nervously. The creature known as Paint Roller finished painting on the canvas, and showed that he painted a demon beast. The demon beast he painted then came to life as it popped out of the canvas, and started to run off. "It came to life!? How!?"

"What ever Paint Roller paints, it comes to life. That's his ability." Lololo said, "And if he keeps doing that, Dreamland is going to be filled with Demon beasts in a matter of hours."

"Hey, I know! Usopp could face him!" Falala said happily as Usopp flinched.

"Yeah! This is the perfect time for Usopp to face a strong demon beast like that! Right, Usopp?" Lololo asked.

"Ah, well, you see, I.. I don't know.. it really doesn't look all that powerful to me." Usopp lied nervously.

"Come on! We can't let it run loose! You are our only hope now!" Lalala said. Usopp just stared at Lololo and Lalala, who were eager to see Usopp in action. Not wanting to disappoint them, Usopp stood out of the bushes.

"I will handle it." Usopp said bravely as he then slowly approached Paint Roller from a distance. "H-Hey you! Stop what are you doing at once! I, Captain Usopp, is here to stop your evil ways!"

Paint Roller didn't even notice Usopp as he was still painting. "I-I-I am not kidding! Stop at once, or face severe consequences!"

Paint Roller continued to paint.. and paint... and paint...

"STOP PAINTING ALREADY!!" Usopp barked angrily. This time, he got Paint Roller's attention as he turned around to face Usopp. Usopp gulped as his legs were shaking in fear. "How dare you come here, and bring chaos to this land!? Now you will have to face the wrath of my sheer power. I must warn you, though, that I have the power to bring nothing but utter destruction to my opponents. You will be trembling in fear and regret once I am through with you!"

Lololo and Lalala stared at Usopp's greatness as they didn't realize that Usopp was scared as a mouse. _"Calm down, Usopp. Just say some more things, and he might run away."_ He thought. Paint Roller just stood there, looking at Usopp. Usopp blinked, and saw how innocent Paint Roller looked. He started to feel guilty for the things he said.

"Oh, I cant stay mad at you. You don't seem to be the kind that would hurt a fly." Usopp said, "In fact, you look so cute, that you could be a plushie or something."

Paint Roller seemed to be happy hearing that as he then started to paint something on the canvas. "Hey, what are you painting now, little guy?" Usopp asked happily. Paint Roller then got out of the way for Usopp to see his painting. "Hey, that looks like a cann-ON!! AAAAAAAAHHH!!"

BOOOOM!!

"WHOOOOAAAA!!" Usopp fearfully jumped back as the cannon Paint Roller painted shot out cannon ball at the ground that Usopp was on. Usopp was on his hands and knees as he panted heavily. "Hey! That wasn't very-NICE!?" Usopp saw that the cannon was still shooting more cannon balls as he then started to run around in circles to avoid them.

"Uh... is that part of his battle plan?" Lalala asked curiously.

"Let's just see what happens." Lololo said as he and Lalala continued to watch Usopp running away in fear.

**Meanwhile...**

A little creature came out of Whispy Woods, panting heavily as he fell on his little knees and hooves. It was none other than Chopper, who we finally get to see again after all this time.

"Yes! I am finally out of the forest!" Chopper exclaimed happily, "Now I can finally go to the castle, and stop Dedede!"

Chopper then opened his eyes, and saw the chaos happening in Dreamland. "What's going on?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Hallways, hallways, and more hallways. It's pretty much the only thing we have been going through lately. I want to find a way out! Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 80: Fighting the strong demon beasts, To Dedede's castle! I am gonna be the Pirate King!

The battle between Zoro and Metaknight will continue in the next chapter, and their was also be more Kirby hats as well, so dont worry. I'll try update faster this time, but I am not making any promises. Ciao for now!


	80. Kirby Pt 13

I kept my promise, and updated quicker. Sadly, it's just a day early from the last update, but atleast that is something right. This chapter should be worth the wait. Enjoy!

* * *

The duel of a lifetime. Zoro and Metaknight have begun their duel, not caring for what they destroy in their surroundings. As that battle goes on, the rest of the Strawhat crew were about to face some tough battles themselves. Will they be able to overcome their enemies?

Chapter 80: Fighting the strong demon beasts, To Dedede's castle!

Chopper looked at his surroundings, wondering what in the world is going on. "What has been going on around here? Why is..!?" Chopper looked up at the sky, and saw the big UFO hovering above the village, which caused his eyeballs to pop out of his head in fear.

"What is that!?" He asked. He then noticed the demon beasts that were running all over the place. "W-Wah!" Chopper turned into his walking point, and galloped his way to safety. "I have no idea what is going on; but I have to protect my friends first!"

Chopper narrowed his eyes as he galloped his way to Dedede's castle.

**Meanwhile...**

"STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launched his right arm at Masher, who knocked it away with it's big arm. Franky quickly reeled in his arm back, and opened his left wrist. "WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired big blasts at Masher, but it didn't even faze the creature.

"Ho ho ho ho ho! You are really are unique, aren't you, sir?" Customer Service said from inside Masher, "Unfortunately, that is not sufficient enough to stop Masher!"

"We'll see about that, bro!" Franky said as he then charged at Masher. Masher lifted his humongous spiked flail, and span it over itself before throwing it at Franky, who sidestepped to dodge it. Before Masher could pull back it's flail, Franky got close to him while taking the skin off his right hand. "STRONG HAMMER!" Franky punched Masher in it's chest, but that only made it stagger a foot back.

"Ha!" Customer Service laughed as Masher used his left hand to knock Franky towards a beach shore.

"Guah!" Franky almost slid into the water as Masher retrieved it's flail, and started to spin it over itself again. But suddenly, Masher started to feel a big cold breeze from behind. Masher turned around, and saw that Kirby was now Ice Kirby, and was breathing a cold air at Masher.

"A little breeze won't be enough to defeat Masher either!" Customer Service said as Masher then threw it's mace as Kirby, who managed to dodge it. As Kirby got back on it's feet, Kirby breathed out an ice cube as big as himself, and then kicked it towards Masher, who shattered it with his foot. Kirby made three more ice cubes, and kicked them towards Masher, who raised it's foot to shatter them again.

"STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launched his right arm, and hits Masher at the back of it's head as it fell forward, tripping on an ice cube that caused it fell forwardly on it's back. Kirby quickly jumped over Masher, breathing out a big cold wave that froze Masher to the ground. Once Kirby landed on the ground himself, Franky took a deep breath. "FRESH FIRE!" Franky breaths out a stream of fire into Masher, melting the ice around him. "Ha! That should do it!"

Once the fired died down, Masher's armor was now completely red with heat, alarming Franky and Kirby.

"Nice try, but Masher wont melt no matter how hot it gets!" Customer Service said.

Masher then jumped in the air, and landed hard on the ground, creating a fiery shockwave that knocked Franky and Kirby.

"Poyo!" Kirby got hit so hard, that he spat out his ice ability by accident. Kirby dazedly got back on his feet as Franky was pissed.

"A piece of junk like that won't ruin my week!" Franky said while twisting his left arm. "BEANS LEFT!" Franky fired multiple bullets at Masher, who didn't faze at all since the bullets bounced off his armor. "Tsk!" Franky charged at Masher, until it jumped up in the air again. Franky then saw Masher's feet igniting like some boosters, and flew up even further. "That cant be good..."

"MASHER DIVE!" Masher used it's booster to go head first towards Franky. Franky rolled forwardly as Masher hits the ground with his head, creating a force that knocked Franky off his feet.

"Whoa!" Franky shouted as he limplessly crashed into a rocky cliff. Before Franky could get up, Masher instantly threw it's flail at him, and it was direct hit.

"Ho ho ho! I got you! ... Huh?" Customer Service adjusted his sunglasses as Masher could not pull it's flail. "What could be wrong?"

It turns out that Franky was holding on to the flail, with a little blood going down his forehead after getting hit by it. "Grrrr!!" Franky was using his strength to prevent Masher to use it's flail again.

"Why you! Let go!" Customer Service demanded.

"Fine then!" Franky said as he then lets go of the flail, which instantly right into Masher's face afterwards.

"Ooohh!!" Masher fell on it's back as Franky panted.

"This is tougher than I thought." He said. He then noticed a sword demon beast running around, and grinned. "STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launched his right arm, and caught the sword demon beast. He then reeled his arm back as he faced towards Kirby beyond Masher. "Puffball bro, inhale this!"

"Poyo?" Kirby saw Franky throwing the sword demon beast over Masher, and towards him. Kirby opened his mouth, and inhaled the beast. Once he was done, he jumped in the air, and a green elf-like hat formed on his head, with a sword appearing on his round hand. Franky blinked in confusion upon this.

"So... he turns into the elf kid upon inhaling sword monsters? Weird.." Franky said, as he was referring to Link. Kirby then charged at Masher as it was getting up.

"SWORD BEAM!" Kirby jumps, and swings his sword downward, creating a cutting wave that struck Masher from behind, causing it to fall forward. Franky then charged at Masher, and got in front of him.

"STRONG UPPERCUT!" Franky does an uppercut with his steel fist on the Masher's face, knocking Masher up in the air. "Come on, puffball bro!" Franky shouted as he then jumped, with Kirby jumping on his shoulders, and then jumping above Masher. Kirby then delivered a strong slash across Masher's armor plated chest as it then started to fall down, with Franky clasping his hands together as Masher was a bit below him. "SUPA HAMMER!" Franky lowered his clasped arms, hitting Masher in the face as it then went down to the sandy beach shore like a rocket, creating a big sand screen upon impact. "Ow! Now that is how you hit someone!"

"Poyo!" Kirby said cheerfuly. Franky and Kirby then landed on their feet, and waited to see if Masher was still active or not. Once the sand screen cleared, Masher could be seen getting right back on it's feet.

"It seems that you two make quite a duo." Customer Service said, "I guess it's time to turn things up a notch."

Masher then grabs the chain of the flail, raising it and it's flail a few feet from the ground. "MASHER DISASTER!" Masher charged at Franky and Kirby, swinging it's flail and hilt all around itself. Franky managed to dodge the hilt, but Kirby got hit by it as he got knocked into the ocean.

"Puffball bro!" Franky shouted until he then noticed that the flail was coming towards his back.

BANG!

"Guah!" Franky cried as he got knocked into the ocean as well. Franky then emerged from the ocean, gasping for air. "Puffball bro! Where are ya!?"

"Ohh..."

Franky looked to his right, and saw Kirby with X marks over his eyes, meaning that he is almost knocked out. "Geh! Hold on to me!" Franky grabbed Kirby, and placed him on his back. "FRANKY BUTTERFLY!" Franky then did a butterfly stroke as he was quickly swimming back on land. Once he did, he saw Masher was about to swing it's hilt at him. "HOSHI SHIELD!" Franky faced towards the incoming, and raised his left arm in front of his body as it turned into a shield. Sadly, it was not strong enough to knock back the hilt as Franky, along with Kirby, went flying back after they got hit by it. While in midair, Franky quickly recovered his balance in midair, and looked towards Masher.

"FRANKY TRIANGLE JACKER!" Franky threw his sideburns as they were headed towards Masher. Masher simply jumped over them as Franky landed on the ground while taking a deep breath. "MASTER NAIL!" Franky spat out multiple needles that hits his sideburns, causing them to fly upward, and left a cross scratch on Masher's armor plate. Masher landed back on his feet as Franky was groggily getting up with Kirby still on his back.

"It seems you left a scratch on Masher's armor." Customer Service said, "I am going have to raise your charges for this."

"Go ahead; I wont be paying you a cent." Franky said with a smirk.

**Meanwhile...**

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Usopp cried in fear as it was running away by some demon beasts Paint roller painted earlier. When Usopp was far enough, he turned around while getting something out of his bag. "It's time for me to strike!" Usopp then charged at the demon beasts. "USOPP RUN-AWAY!" Usopp stopped, and started to run away again, dropping some spiked balls on the ground behind him. The demon beasts got hit by these, and vanished instantly. "Ha ha ha! Nothing can stop Captain Usopp!"

"Wow! He is amazing!" Lalala said from inside the bush as she and Lololo were watching Usopp's battle.

"Yeah, but I don't think Paint Roller is done yet." Lololo said.

Paint Roller simply started to pain something else on his canvas as Usopp took the chance to aim at him. "HISSATSU KATAKI BOSHI!" Usopp fired an explosive pellet at Paint Roller as it only had the time to turn around, and see it coming right at his face.

BOOOOOOMM!!

A big explosion hits where Paint Roller was as Usopp got happy. "Yes! Right on target!" He said as the smoke of the explosion dies down. "Huh?" After it did, Paint Roller was nowhere in sight. "Where did he go?"

"Usopp, he is right there!" Lololo exclaimed. Usopp looked towards his left, and saw Paint Roller painting on another canvas. "How did he get there so fast!?" Paint Roller then finished painting a dark cloud as it emerged from the canvas, and flew above Usopp. "Oh dear.."

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPP!!

"Daaaaaaabblblbllbllblbl!!" Usopp got fried as the thunder cloud faded soon afterwards. Usopp shakes his body to remove the burned rubble off him, and aimed at Paint Roller again. "NAMIRI BOSHI!" Usopp fired a lead pellet at Paint Roller, who quickly skates away to avoid. "If I keep him away from that canvas, he wont be able to do anything."

"Usopp, hurry! He is going to that other canvas!" Lalala exclaimed.

"Other canvas?" Usopp asked confusedly as Paint Roller did arrive at one of his canvases. "Since when was that there!?" Usopp then looked at his surroundings, and saw more canvas almost all around the meadow. "Where did all of those come from!?"

"He painted those while your were pretending to run away from those demon beasts from earlier!" Lololo exclaimed, "Don't give up, though! We know you can do it!"

"Eh... sure." Usopp said. Usopp looked at Paint Roller as he was finished painting a small demon beast that looks like a blimp with a painted skull on it. "HISSATSU KAEN BOSHI!" Usopp fired a flaming pellet at the blimp.

BOOOM!!

The blimp exploded upon getting hit, knocking Usopp off his feet, and falling on to the ground on his back. "Nyehhh.. ah?" Usopp saw Paint Roller, skating to canvas after canvas every time he finishes painting something. One of his paintings turned out to be a small car that instantly came out of the canvas, and went straight towards Usopp. Usopp swiftly jumped with his legs spread as the little drove under him. Another painting then came out of the second canvas, which was a toy tank that shot out a big explosive blast at Usopp, who managed to dodge, but couldn't land on his feet. The third painting was a toy jet, which flew over Usopp while dropping some missiles down at him.

"Enough with the explosions already!" Usopp cried out as he avoided the missiles as they exploded upon the hitting the ground. Usopp then quickly aimed at Paint Roller. "USOPP KATAKI HOSHI BOSHI!" Usopp repeatedly fired explosive pellets at Paint Roller while jumping dramatically in the air. Paint Roller skated around the meadow to avoid Usopp's explosives, until one of them exploded in front of it, causing it to stop itself. Usopp then took this advantage to get out his hammer while landing on the ground, and then charging at Paint Roller. "USOPP HAMMER!" Usopp swung his hammer, but Paint Roller skated backwards to avoid it.

Paint Roller then skates close to a canvas behind him, and quickly painted some spears, which then came to life, and went straight towards Usopp. "Yikes!" Usopp dodged them all by moving his hips and legs. "HISSATSU KAEN BOSHI!" Usopp fired a flaming pellet towards the canvas, which burned it into a crisp, preventing Paint Roller to paint on it. Paint Roller then skated towards another canvas, but Usopp used his legs to outrun Paint Roller, and get in front of it. "USOPP HAMMER!" Usopp horizontal swings his hammer at Paint Roller, who quickly ducked under Usopp's swing, and then skates towards it's canvas. Paint Roller painted some bats, which came to life as they flew around Usopp.

"Get away! Get away!" Usopp panicked while trying to whack away the bats in fear. "KEMURI BOSHI!" Usopp drops a smoke pellet at the ground, creating a smoke screen that scared off the bats. Usopp got out of the smoke screen, wiping his forehead in relief. "Now where did that painting maniac go?" He asked while looking at his surroundings.

He then noticed a shadow beneath him getting bigger and bigger. He gulped as he looked up to see a piano falling down at him. "YAAAAHH!" Usopp leaped out of the way as the piano crashed into the ground, shattering it to pieces. As Usopp got up, he looked behind his shoulder to see Paint Roller painting another object.

"I wont let you do that!" Usopp yelled while aiming at Paint Roller, "SANREN KATAKI BOSHI!" Usopp fired three explosive pellets simultaneously at Paint Roller just as he finished painting something.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Big explosions covered the area where Paint Roller was as Usopp thought he got him. "What!?" Usopp was wrong as the explosion was seem to be getting sucked up. Once the explosions were gone, it revealed that a vacuum cleaner sucked up the explosions. The vacuum cleaner then disappeared as Usopp slapped himself in disbelief. "What is with this guy!? Everything I do to him, he counters with something else!"

Before Usopp could complain a bit more, Paint Roller was painting on a canvas that was far away from him. Usopp aimed at Paint Roller as it finished painting a pink roundish creature, with bug-like wings, and a cute face. It came to life, and flew towards Usopp, but in a very slow way.

"What is that suppose to do? Hurt me?" Usopp asked. The creature heard this, and then flew at Usopp with tremendous speed, headbutting Usopp in the face before disappearing. "Guoh!" Usopp got knocked right into a tree behind him.

"Usopp!" Lalala cried as Usopp groggily got back on his feet.

"Okay.. this is getting out of control!" Usopp panted, "I wont let you make a fool out of me any longer!" Usopp then noticed Paint Roller painting something else. "Now what!?" Paint Roller painted a two story house, that came to life, and flew directly to Usopp, who was too dumbfounded to move.

"THAT IS NOT NATURAL!!" Usopp cried as he turned around, and tried to get away; but the house crashes into him from behind, and knocked him into the forest.

"Oh no! Usopp is in danger!" Lalala cried.

"Wait! That probably won't stop Usopp!" Lololo assured, "He is too strong to let some big house hurt him!

Usopp, however, was not strong enough as the house that crashed into him significantly injured him as he was twitching nervously. "I never thought a house could be a weapon." Usopp then got up confidently, "I wont let him beat me like this! Afterall, nobody can defeat Captain Usopp!" He then took a step forward, which injured his back a bit.

**Meanwhile...**

Back at Kabu mountains, Bison had his arms crossed as he was very displeased. "This is not what I expected at all." He said with a frown. In front of him, Juni and Juli looked down at the beaten Sanji, who was on the ground with several injuries on his body.

"This is it!? This is the strength of your passion you keep talking about!?" Bison asked angrily, "I have never seen such pathetic resistance in my life! And to think that I actually thought you were some sort of a challenge to me! But you didn't even raise a finger against my elite! You are not a warrior; you are a weakling!"

Sanji groggily got on his hands and knees, panting heavily as some of his blood went down his forehead. "You can't make me do this... even if it means dying."

"Huh?" Bison said curiously.

"I have been taught to never kick a woman." Sanji said while glaring at Bison, "I already have done that treacherous act before. I will not go through that again. You hear me!? I won't kick another woman as long as I live!"

"Heh! How foolish of you to act that way." Bison said while smirking, "You wouldn't survive my way of things with that attitude of yours. Although, I am surprised that someone like you have made it this far. Controlling you would be a waste of my energy."

"Controlling me?" Sanji asked.

"Hmm... I might as well tell you before you die." Bison said, "I am able to control people using my psycho powers. With this power, I am able to control even the strongest of warriors and creatures. Just like that irritating bird that tried to attack me today."

"Bird...!?" Sanji asked. He immediately thought of Dynablade. "You mean, you were the reason why that big bird from the mountains was acting berserk!?"

"It seems you confronted it, and lived." Bison said, "How awkward that you can defeat a creature like that if you cannot even fight properly against my elite. To tell you the truth, they are under my command as well."

"You fiend!" Sanji said angrily while getting on his knees, "How dare you brainwash these two beautiful women for you own needs!?"

"I don't have to answer to a weakling as yourself!" Bison replied, "It is time that we end your pathetic life! Juni! Juli! Finish him off!"

"Yes sir!" Juni and Juli replied as they went towards Sanji, who just stood there, waiting for the worst.

"DOS FLEUR!"

Juni and Juli saw two arms sprout from the ground in front of Sanji, and immediately jumped away before the hands could catch them. Bison raised an eyebrow in confusion as Sanji looked behind his shoulder to see none other than Robin.

"_That's the girl from the castle._" Bison thought, "_What an interesting ability she has..._"

"Robin-chwan!" Sanji exclaimed happily as Robin walked to him.

"Are you feeling alright, Cook-san? You seem rather injured." Robin said concernedly.

"Oh, don't mind this! It just a scratch!" Sanji said happily as he tried to get up, but fell back on his rear. "Don't worry; I feel fine. You should get away while I deal with them."

"It's fine, Cook-san." Robin said kindly, "I can handle these people by myself if you don't mind."

"Ah... well.. I.." Sanji said as Robin got walked in front of Sanji, and faced towards Juni and Juli. Bison simply smirked at her presence.

"It seems we crossed paths yet again, Miss...?" Bison said.

"Robin. That is all you need to know from me." Robin said sternly while crossing her limbs.

"You seem to be quite talented, Miss Robin." Bison said, "However, if you intend to save that weakling behind you, then I suggest you give up now. Nobody has ever defeated my elite brigade, and they do not intend to lose to you."

"It does not matter." Robin replied, "I will still save Cook-san; even if it means beating your elite brigade."

"Nyeh heh heh heh heh! Well, then... if you insist on wasting your life for that weakling, then so be it!" Bison exclaimed as Juni and Juli then leaped at Robin, who was ready to fight.

**Meanwhile...**

"FRANKY BOXING!" Franky repeatedly punched Masher, but none of his fists were making Masher faze. Masher then raised it's right arm, and was about to lower it on Franky until Kirby, who was still Sword Kirby, jumped above Franky, and blocked Masher's arm with his sword. Masher then used it's other arm to knock both Franky and Kirby to the ground. "Grr!" Franky angrily got up, and aimed at Masher with his steel fist. "STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launched his right arm at Masher, who dropped it's flail to try and catch it. Franky smirked as he quickly reeled his arm back, preventing Masher to catch it as it accidentally stumbled forward due to it's size.

"Poyo!" Kirby instantly ran at Masher, and did an upper slash at Masher's head, causing it to stagger back a bit. Franky then ran past Kirby, and aimed at Masher at close range with his left wrist open.

"CLOSE RANGE CANNON!" Franky fired at Masher at point blank range, creating a big explosion that sends Masher flying back into a cliff behind him. Franky panted until he then saw Masher got up, and used his boosters to fly towards Franky.

"MASHER TACKLE!" Masher tackled at Franky with great force.

"Guah!" Franky was knocked pretty far as he then crashed back on the sandy shore afterwards. Masher then picked up it's flail, and started to swing above itself as it then threw it at Franky.

"SWORD BEAM!" Kirby jumped in the air, and performed a cutting wave that struck the flail, knocking it aside as it failed to hit Franky. Masher then quickly grabbed the chain of the flail, and swung the hilt of the flail downward at Kirby, knocking him down to sand. "Oaah!" Masher then swung the hilt of it's flail at Kirby horizontally, knocking him right next to Franky. Masher then jumps high in the air, and was about to crush Franky and Kirby under it's own weight, until Franky raised his feet in the air.

"HEN TAI!" Franky's legs splits vertically, with the front half sliding to the front of Franky. "FRANKY KENTAUROS!" Franky grabbed Kirby, and did a back roll as they just barely avoided Masher's press. Before Masher could do anything else, Franky dropped Kirby, and then jumped at Masher, wrapping his legs around it's frontal body. "STRONG BARRAGE!" Franky started to punch Masher in the face with such great speed, that his arms were nothing but blurs. The more Masher was getting hit, the more it's face started to disfigure. Kirby helped out by getting behind Masher, and slashed at the back of it's feet, causing it to fall backwards.

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho!" Customer Service laughed as Masher instantly did a handstand with one hand to prevent itself from falling down. Franky and Kirby gasped as Masher then jumped off it's hands, and rolled in midair several times before grabbing Franky off it's face, and throwing him hardly into the sand.

"Poyo!" Kirby worryingly went to Franky, but Masher landed in front of him, and whacked him away with it's flail. Kirby got knocked into the cliff as Masher started to approach Kirby slowly afterwards.

"STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launched his right arm at Masher, and grabbed the spike on it's helmet. "You are dealing with me, bro!" Franky yelled angrily as he pulled back, trying to knock Masher on it's back. Sadly, Masher was a bit too strong for Franky as it swiftly moved it's head forward, whipping Franky over itself, and knocking him next to Kirby. Just as Masher was about to use it's flail, Franky had no choice but to open his left wrist again. "CLOSE RANGE CANNON!" Franky once again fired a big blast at Masher at close range, knocking Masher right into the ocean. Franky then got on his hands and knees, panting exhaustively.

"That thing really is pain!" Franky said angrily, "Hey, Puffball bro; why are you being the least helpful!?"

"Poyo?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah, you! I am trying to fight that piece of junk, while you are just resting your butt off over here!" Franky yelled angrily.

"Pooooyoooo!" Kirby responded angrily.

"What do you mean that is my fault!?" Franky asked.

"Poyo, poyo!" Kirby replied.

"Don't you 'Poyo, poyo!' me!" Franky yelled angrily while getting up, "You are the savior of this world! Why can't you stop fooling around, and fight this guy seriously already!?"

"Poyo! Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby replied angrily while getting up. Franky gasped in shock upon what he just heard.

"You take that back!" Franky yelled as he and Kirby glared at eachother.

Masher then emerged from the ocean waters, watching Franky and Kirby arguing. "Ho ho ho ho ho! You two don't have much of a team spirit, do you?" Customer Service asked. Franky and Kirby looked at Masher as it got out of the waters. "I do wish to see this argument, but I want to please Nightmare by disposing you both before he arrives." Masher then grabbed the chain of it's flail as Masher activated it's boosters, allowing him to hover up in the air. Masher then started to spin around in circles with it's flail and hilt spread out.

"This move will lead you to your defeat! MASHER SPINNER!" Masher spinned towards Franky and Kirby.

"Dammit!" Franky cursed as Kirby quickly got out of the way, but Franky wasn't so lucky as he got hit hard by Masher's flail. "GYAAAH!!" Franky went flying after getting hit so hard.

"POYO!" Kirby cried worryingly.

"I have you now, Kirby!" Customer Service said as Masher span towards Kirby from behind.

Back in the village, Kawasaki was whacking away some demon beasts out of his restaurant with a broomstick. "Get out of my restaurant!" He yelled angrily. One of the demon beasts grabbed his broomstick from his hands, and snapped it in two before throwing it away. Kawasaki gulped as the demon beasts approached him.

CRASH!!

"Huh?" Kawasaki blinked as the demon beasts got flattened by Franky, who was unconscious. "Franky! What happened to you!?" Kawasaki asked worryingly. He didn't get a reply, which worried Kawasaki even more. "Oh... why did all this have to happen again?"

Kawasaki paced back and forth, thinking what to do, until he noticed that Franky's stomach was a bit opened. Kawasaki opened Franky's stomach to see the three bottles he has inside. "Oh, that's right; he gets power by using soda bottles! I wonder if... it's worth a shot!"

Kawasaki hurried back into his restaurant, and went into the kitchen. He took out something from the storage room. They were three red bottles, with a label of a spicy curry on it. Kawasaki hurried outside the restaruant with the bottles, and quickly took out the bottles Franky had inside him, and replaced them with the red bottles. He then closed Franky's stomach, and took a step back to see the results.

"My new spicy soda should do the trick! It is made from the juices of my best dish, the spicy curry! If this doesn't work, then nothing will!" Kawasaki said.

At first, nothing seemed to be happening; but after a few seconds, Franky opened his eyes as they glowed red. Franky's background theme could also be heard as he magically got back on his feet without using his hands. His body was also emitting a flaming aura as placed his hands on his knees, gathering enough energy to scream.

"SSSSSSUUU UUUUUUUU UUUUUUUU UUUUUUU UUUUUUUU UUUUUUUU UUUUUUUU UUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUP AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA!!"

And just like that, Franky jumped super high in the air, going all the way back to where Kirby and Masher are fighting.

"Ha ha! Go get them, Franky!" Kawasaki cheered on.

Back in the sandy shore, Kirby just got hit by Masher's spinning attack, causing him to spit out his sword ability. Kirby dazedly tried to stay conscious as Masher was turning around to spin at him again.

"Ho ho ho! Time to conclude this battle, Kirby!" Customer Service yelled as Masher was getting closer to Kirby.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!"

Franky came out of the sky, and tackled Masher into the ground effortlessly. "Poyo?" Kirby said curiously as Franky landed on the sandy shore, still the emitting the flaming aura around himself. Masher groggily got on it's feet, and faced towards Franky.

"Hmm... I didn't expect that you would come back so soon." Customer Service said with a worried look, "But it doesn't seem to matter. It won't change a thing."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I AM GOING TO KNOCK YOU OUT OF THIS ISLAND!" Franky said energetically.

"We'll see about that!" Customer Service replied as Masher charged at Franky. Franky charged at Masher.

"STRONG HAMMER!" Franky punched Masher, severely damaging it's armor instead of staggering it.

"Wh-What!? How is this possible!?" Customer service gasped. Franky kept charging towards Masher, not giving it a moment to strike back. Franky was stronger and faster now, and has surpassed Masher in every way.

"TAKE THIS!" Franky delivered a strong punch to Masher, knocking him into a cliff wall behind it. After it crashed, it started to let out some sparks as it could no longer move.

"This cannot be happening! Masher is suppose to be unstoppable!" Customer Service said as he tried to get out of Masher, but he couldn't due to the exit being jammed. Kirby then happily approached Franky.

"GOOD TO SEE YOU ALIVE, PUFFBALL BRO!" Franky said at the top of his voice. "NOW LET'S FINISH THIS SUCKER OFF!"

"Poyo!" Kirby agreed as he went in front of Franky. Franky got out his pipe, and connected his arms to it. The pipe then inhales a massive amount of air, making his arms big. Franky then puts the pipe right into Kirby, stuffing him inside using the ground. "Po-Poyo!?"

"OW! WITH OUR POWER COMBINED, WE WILL TURN THAT HUNK OF JUNK INTO MINCEMEAT!" Franky yelled as he pointed at Masher as Customer Service could only watch in fear. "FRANKIRB COUP DE POYO!" Franky fired Kirby, with Kirby being completely on fire as he flew like a meteor towards Masher.

"POYOOOOOOOOO!!"

"WHOAAAAAA!!"

BOOOOOOM!!

Masher exploded into little pieces, with Customer Service landing on the ground in front of it, completely knocked out with sunglasses shattered. Kirby landed back next to Franky, barely conscious as Franky did his victory pose.

"SUUUUPAAAAAAAA!!"

"Poyo!" Kirby said happily while copying Franky's pose.

**Meanwhile...**

Usopp dazedly made his way out of the forest after getting hit by a house as he was now back at the meadows. "Oh, my head. What will happen next?" He asked himself.

"Usopp, you're alive!" Lalala said happily.

"Usopp! Paint Roller has been doing something while you were in the forest!" Lololo warned.

"Wha?" Usopp looked ahead, and saw a canvas that was twice as bigger than the other canvases Usopp has seen throughout this battle. "Oh, great... something that big could only mean more pain for me!"

Paint Roller then appeared from behind the big canvas, and happily started to paint on it. "Here we go..." Usopp said in dismay as Paint Roller finished something familiar to Usopp's eyes. Paint Roller painted Kirby, but it wasnt coming to life. Usopp raised an eyebrow in confusion as Paint Roller then skated towards another canvas, and finished painting something that shocked Usopp.

"Zoro!?" Usopp gasped as Paint Roller painted Zoro. Suddenly, the painting turned into sparkling dust, and flew right into the Kirby painting. Then the canvas glowed brightly as a the Kirby replica was brought to life, only with a green bandana wrapped around his head, and carrying three swords, with one of them in his mouth. Usopp got dumbfounded by this.

"Zoro Kirby...? That looks very odd." Usopp said. Zoro Kirby then crossed his swords.

"SANTORYU: ONI..."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Usopp asked.

"GIRI!"

Usopp screamed as he jumped out of the way as Zoro Kirby almost slashed right through him. Usopp quickly crawled away to get some distance, and got up as soon as he was far away from Zoro Kirby. "This cant be real! How can that guy make a replica of Kirby with Zoro's abilities!?

"Be careful, Usopp! He is doing more!" Lololo shouted. Usopp saw Paint Roller painting the entire roster of the Strawhat pirates, except for Luffy for some reason. All the paintings turned to dust, and went into the bright canvas. Usopp gulped as a few seconds later, more replicas of Kirby came out, grouping with Zoro Kirby.

One of the replicas had orange hair just like Nami's; another one with blonde hair covering his left eye, and a curly eyebrow just like Sanji's; another one with a pink hat, and antlers, with a cute reindeer face just like Chopper's; another one with long black hair just like Robin's; and the last one with long blue hair pointing up, with a metallic nose just like Franky's. Basically, it's the entire Strawhat crew, only Kirbyfied.

"Wow... so that's what would Kirby look like if he would have inhaled my comrades." Usopp said in awe, "But where is mine?"

Usopp then saw another Kirby replica coming out of the big canvas. It had a long nose, big lips, long curly hair, and was wearing goggles on his head

"Is that suppose to be me!?" Usopp asked angrily while backslapping in front of himself. The Kirby replicas then charged at Usopp, who got startled, and nervously held his hammer tightly.

"QUASI!" Sanji Kirby did a handstand, and span around in circles with his feet spread out. Usopp ran away while dropping some explosives behind him, creating a small explosion once Sanji Kirby kicked them. Chopper Kirby then transformed into a cuter version of Walk point, and galloped towards Usopp as he then leaped while turning into a cute version of the Heavy point.

"HEAVY GONG!" Chopper Kirby strongly punched the ground behind Usopp, causing him to fall down. As Usopp was getting up, he noticed a small thunder cloud as Nami Kirby was holding his own version of the PCT.

"THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!" A thunderbolt strucked down at Usopp, who rolled out of the way to save himself. Usopp then got up as he noticed Robin Kirby with his eyes closed.

"DIEZ FLEUR!" Round little arms appeared out of Usopp's body, freaking out Usopp. "CLUTCH!" The arms tried to grab Usopp, but they were too round and small to do anything else. As the arms disappeared, Franky Kirby opened his left arm.

"WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky Kirby fired a blast at Usopp, who ducked to avoid as Usopp backed away, panting as Paint Roller was enjoying the show.

_"This is too freaky! They all have my comrades' abilities; there is no way I can win this!" _Usopp thought, _"But wait; I haven't seen Usopp Kirby do anything yet." _Usopp looked at Usopp Kirby, who was doing nothing._ "Perhaps he is waiting to do a strong attack like the firebird star, or my other useful skills. Whatever he does wont surprise me."_

Usopp Kirby then looked at Usopp, and smiled. "I'm cute!" Usopp Kirby said happily. Usopp had his jaw dropped in sheer anger upon hearing this.

"Kaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... WHAT!? DON'T TELL ME HE HAS THE ABILITY TO LIE!?" Usopp asked enraged. All the Kirby replicas then charged at Usopp as he started to run away. "I cant attack them one at the time! I have to take them all down with one hit!" Usopp then did a long jump as his eyes were then filled with confidence. "USOPP MARATHON!" Usopp was running faster than before, creating a trail of dust behind him. The Kirby replicas stopped as Usopp was running around them in circles. Unknown to them, Usopp was leaving several small bombs around them as he then jumped away, and then aimed at them.

"HISSATSU KATAKI BOSHI!" Usopp fired an explosive pellet that struck the bombs, causing them to explode, which was powerful enough to turn all the replica Kirby's within the blast into dust. "Yes! Take that!" Usopp cheered. He then noticed that Usopp Kirby was standing next to him.

"I am super cute, aren't I?" Usopp Kirby asked happily.

"USOPP HAMMER!"

"Do'h!" Usopp Kirby got hit by Usopp he then turned to dust too.

"Now it's just you and me, you dumb excuse of an artist!" Usopp yelled while angrily pointing at Paint Roller. Paint Roller got a little nervous as it was about to draw something else on the big canvas, but Usopp instantly destroyed it with one of his explosive pellets. Usopp then repeatedly fired his explosive pellets at all at the canvases around the meadow, leaving Paint Roller with nothing to paint on.

"You first attacked me with explosives, then with some killer toys, some throwable weapons, including a house, and to top it all off, you made a replica Kirby with the abilities of my comrades and I. I am soooooooooooooo pissed off right now, I am going to unleash my fury upon you!" Usopp said angrily as he was holding a humongous hammer that was bigger than he is.

"WOOOAHH!! That is a big hammer!" Lololo and Lalala said simultaneously.

Paint Roller was got frightened as it fell on it's back as Usopp charged with his big hammer. "GOLDEN..." Usopp jumped in the air as Paint Roller started to cry. "... POUND!!" Usopp lowered the hammer on Paint Roller's head. The hammer instantly popped like a balloon as Paint Roller faded into dust out of fear.

"He won! He won!" Lololo and Lalala shouted happily. Usopp panted as he then triumphantly raised his arms in the air.

"NOBODY CAN DEFEAT CAPTAIN USOPP!!"

**Meanwhile...**

Chopper was galloping through the fields, screaming in fear while passing through several demon beasts along the way. "Please don't hurt me!" He cried as he was now galloping up the horizons towards Dedede's castle. Chopper got serious as he jumped across the river border, and throw the destroyed drawbridge. "I finally made it! Huh?" Chopper then noticed the destruction of the front garden as Zoro and Metaknight were still fighting. "Zoro!"

"Eh?" Zoro knocked Metaknight back to look at Chopper behind his shoulder. "Chopper! Where have you been!?"

"Zoro, where is Dedede!?" Chopper asked.

"Hold on a sec!" Zoro parried a couple of Metaknight's slashes before knocking him back again. "He is probably in his room scared to death!"

"Great! Um.. do you need any help?" Chopper asked as Zoro and Metaknight were pushing each other back with their swords.

"No, I'm fine!" Zoro replied, "Listen, Chopper; if you are here to get that penguin, then I suggest you do it now!"

"But what about...?"

"Listen to me!" Zoro interrupted, "I know you're strong enough to fight that penguin by yourself! I will be fine, just go!"

Chopper gulped as he then nodded before leaving Zoro and Metaknight as he went into the castle. Zoro and Metaknight jumped away from eachother, panting heavily.

"I thought you were suppose to protect your king." Zoro said.

"He only said to stop you. He never said that I should stop your friends." Metaknight said.

"Ha..." Zoro stood straight as he faced his swords forward, "I hate to admit it, but there won't be any winner if this keeps up. So, I intend to win with just one move." Zoro then started to spin his swords clockwise as Metaknight's eyes widened.

"A move like that could finish me off..." Metaknight said.

"SANTORYU OUGI..."

"I have no choice... in order to beat him, I need to use my strongest attack!"

"SANSEN SEKAI!" Zoro dashed at Metaknight, who grabbed his cape.

"GALAXIA DARKNESS!" Metaknight flipped his cape over Zoro, who was nearly inches away from striking Metaknight as he suddenly froze while his surroundings got dark.

"_What is this? I can't move my body!_" Zoro thought, "_I can't see anything either! What kind of move is this!?_" Zoro then saw the light as Metaknight struck him across his chest. "GUAAAHHH!!" Zoro limplessly went flying up in the air before landing on the ground roughly. After that, Zoro wasn't moving at all. Most of his body was covered in blood and bruises, and he also appeared to be unconscious. It was clear that Metaknight won.

"I am so sorry it had to end this way, my friend..." Metaknight said as he sadly sheathed his sword.

**Meanwhile...**

Dedede and Escargoon were still inside the throne room as they were still trembling with fear. "E-E-Escargoon, do you think he is gone?" Dedede asked while looking over his chair.

"I-I-I-I think he is." Escargoon replied, "There is not a sound outside."

Dedede sighed in relief as he got out of hiding. "I knew Metaknight would get the job done. Dyeh heh heh heh heh heh! Now I can finally relax!"

Suddenly, they could hear ramming noises from outside. "What was that!?" Dedede asked.

"I think somebody is trying to get in!" Escargoon shouted as the furniture blocking the door was getting moved back.

"DYAAHH!! We're going to die!" Dedede cried while hiding behind his chair again, "Escargoon, shield me with your body!"

"What!? No way!" Escargoon yelled. The doors then bursted open as the furniture blocking went flying in several directions. Dedede and Escargoon closed their eyes in fear as the intruder came in.

"Dedede!"

"Gyeh... huh?" Dedede nervously looked over his chair to see Chopper in his regular form.

"I am here to get back for what you did to me and my friends!" Chopper said angrily, "I will make you pay, Dedede!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Things aren't looking so bright for us. We still haven't found the exit to this place, and I bet the good stuff are happening outside. Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 81: Payback time!, Chopper vs King Dedede. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Phew, that was a long chapter. I'll try not to make it so long in the next chapter. I have nothing else to say, so ciao for now!


	81. Kirby Pt 14

It took me another week to update... again. This chapter will definetly be worth the wait... I hope. Well, It's time to begin the big battle of this arc. Have fun!

* * *

If you do bad things, bad things will happen to you. No matter how strong the demon beasts are, the Strawhat crew are having no trouble at all getting rid of them, including the strong ones. Meanwhile, Chopper was finally able to get back at the castle so he can finally get his revenge against Dedede for all the terrible things he did to him and his friends. Will he prevail?

Chapter 81: Payback time!, Chopper vs King Dedede

Chopper stood angrily in front of Dedede, who slowly got out of hiding behind his chair with eyes closed. "Escargoon, I hear somebody, but I am afraid to see who it is! Tell me who is it!" Dedede said nervously.

"It's that raccoon you knocked into the ocean this morning." Escargoon said with a surprised look, "I didn't think he would come here by himself."

"Wha?" Dedede opened his eyes, and saw Chopper in front of him. "Ohh... so it's you." He said with a smuggish smirk, "Dyah ha ha ha ha ha! What a relief; I thought it was somebody that I had to be worried about, but it just turned out to be you instead."

"Shut up!" Chopper yelled. Dedede frowned as Chopper glared at him. "I almost cannot believe that somebody like you would do something so horrible just to get rid of me! Why did you that!?"

"What do you mean 'why'!? Dedede asked, "Because of you and your stupid friends, I was utterly humiliated during my friendly feast! I tried to do something nice for a change, and all I got was a cake in my face! Worst of all, you and your friends did nothing but cause disorder in my land! It was my duty as King to get rid of you outsiders!"

"We didn't do anything bad!" Chopper replied, "You shouldn't even be a king! You only used that pitiful excuse just so you can get rid of us!"

"What did you say!?" Dedede asked angrily, "How dare you disrespect the king!? And furthermore, I wanted to get rid of you outsiders not just because you humiliated me, but for impersonating pirates!"

"What are you talking about!?" Chopper asked.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Dedede said, "You call yourself pirates, yet I knew from the very beginning that you guys were lying through your teeth! You guys lied about being pirates so you can scare off the pathetic commoners and myself so you can steal all the goods effortlessly, but it's a good thing that I struck first, didn't I!?"

Chopper got confused upon hearing that, "What do you mean?"

"Dyah ha ha ha ha ha ha! You weren't the only one who fell into my trap! I did the same thing to your friends!" Dedede said with a cruel smirk. Chopper's eyes widened with anger as Dedede smirked even more, "Don't get so upset; I was even nice enough to take away some of their cargo off their ship."

Dedede showed Chopper the box filled with the Mystery Hearts that were on his chair. "Wh-Why do you have those!?" Chopper asked.

"Because I have the right to take the things from the people that are inferior to me, which is everyone." Dedede said as he got in front of his chair to block Chopper's view from seeing the box. "It's one of the greatest things of being king these days; people work really hard to get the things they most desire, and then I take it away from them. Dyah ha ha ha ha ha!"

"You have no right to call yourself a king!" Chopper said angrily, "You are nothing but a fat jerk!"

"What!? Escargoon, did he just say I was fat!?" Dedede asked to Escargoon.

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty. He just did." Escargoon said nervously.

"I will not forgive for what you have done!" Chopper said while getting into a fighting position, "Even though I am not brave enough as my friends, I will defend them by beating you!"

"Huh? Beating me?" Dedede asked confusedly. He and Escargoon looked at eachother with a confused look before they bursted into laughter. "Dyah ha ha ha ha ha ha! Escargoon, did you just hear what that pipsqueak just said? He thinks he can beat me."

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I sure did! That was way too funny not to laugh at!" Escargoon laughed. Dedede then got out his mallet, and walked towards Chopper with smuggish look.

"Dyeh heh heh heh heh heh! This will only hurt for a second." Dedede said while raising his mallet in front of Chopper, "Unlike last time, I am going to flatten you like a pancake, you little raccoon!"

"I am a... REINDEER!!" Chopper yelled furiously as he turned into his Heavy point, as he angrily looked down at Dedede.

"Dyah?" Dedede froze as he dropped his hammer as this was his first time seeing Chopper transform. Escargoon was also shivering in fear as Dedede began to sweat nervously. "DYAAAHHH!! A MONSTER!!" Dedede began to run away from Chopper.

"Come back here!" Chopper yelled angrily as he chased Dedede. Escargoon panicked as he quickly hid behind a pillar as Chopper was chasing Dedede all over the place. He then was chasing Dedede while going around his chair in circles.

"Dyah! Gyeh... DAH!" Dedede stopped and turned around to punch Chopper in the face, knocking him on his back. "I was not kidding when I said I was one of the elite of the smash participants!"

"Oh... huh?" As Chopper was getting up, he saw Dedede running at him. "Whoa!" Chopper got out of the way as Dedede did a running kick. Dedede then swung his fists left and right at Chopper, preventing him from getting up as Chopper were evading his fists.

"Take this!" Dedede winded up his right fist, and punched Chopper at his jaw.

"Gaaeehh!!" Chopper was knocked halfway across the throne room as Dedede took the advantage to retrieve his mallet from the ground.

"Good job, Your Majesty! Show him who's boss!" Escargoon cheered from behind a pillar.

"Dyah ha ha ha ha ha! I am not even warming up!" Dedede said arrogantly, "You have to do better than just growing big in order to leave a scratch on me, Raccoon!"

Chopper got on his hands and knees as he then turned into his walk point, which shocked Dedede for a bit as Chopper went towards him. "Pfft!" Dedede raised his mallet as Chopper leaped towards him. Just before Dedede could lower his mallet, Chopper turned into his original self, and jumped right on Dedede, holding on to his face. "Dyah! Get him off me!" Dedede panicked as Chopper held on as strong as he could, while Dedede was running all over the place, losing oxygen. Dedede then found himself right in front of a wall, and was about to smash Chopper into the wall using his face, but Chopper got off him, and Dedede smashed his own face into the wall by accident.

As Dedede rubbed his face in pain, Chopper jumped back, and turned into his walk point as he charged at Dedede, with his antlers facing Dedede's rear.

POKE!

"DYAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Dedede jumped in the air as he rubbed his rear in pain. As he was coming back down to the ground, Chopper turned into his Heavy point, and slightly jumped up in the air.

"HEAVY PRESS!" Chopper landed on the ground with his rear, creating a pink shockwave that knocked Dedede all the way to the other side of the throne room, crashing into the wall before landing hard on the ground. Chopper turned back to his original self as he watched Dedede angrily getting back up on his feet.

"That's it! You want to mess with me, then bring it on!" Dedede yelled angrily before he lowered his stance, "SUPER DEDEDE JUMP!" Dedede jumped really high in the air, which shocked Chopper.

"He jumped really high... that is so cool!" Chopper said excitedly with his eyes filled with joy. He then got worried as Dedede was about to land on him. "WAHHH!!" Chopper jumped out of the way as Dedede landed on his feet, creating a fierce tremor, and two stars formed next to his sides. The stars disappeared as Dedede leaped at Chopper with his arms spread out. "Yikes!" Chopper rolled out of the way as Dedede fell on the ground. Chopper then turned into his Heavy point, and was about to punch Dedede, but Dedede did a 180 degree swing that hits Chopper's fist back. Dedede then holds his mallet with one hand and thrusts it at Chopper's belly, with the mallet spinning upon hitting him.

Chopper grunted in pain as he then grabbed hold of Dedede's mallet, and tried to take it, but Dedede wouldn't let him as Dedede used his strength to raise his mallet, knocking Chopper up in the air. Dedede smirked as he held his mallet vertically as Chopper was falling back down to him. Chopper realized the situation he was in, and quickly turned to his originally self as Dedede swung his mallet upwardly, but missed as Chopper fell on Dedede's face with his head. "Duah!" Dedede dazedly fell on the ground as Chopper dazedly tried to stay on his feet after accidentally using his head as a weapon. He was then able to refocus as he faced at Dedede, who was already back on his feet.

"How about some of this!? WADDLE DEE TOSS!" Dedede got out a Waddle Dee from out of nowhere, and threw it at Chopper, who barely dodged it.

"You are using your soldiers as throwable objects!? You're cruel!" Chopper yelled angrily as the Waddle dee that got thrown simply walked away. Dedede ignored Chopper, and continued to throw more Waddle dees at Chopper, who dodged while running around Dedede. Once Chopper got behind Dedede, he charged at him while turning into his Heavy point. "HEAVY GONG!" Chopper was about to deliver a strong left fist at Dedede, but Dedede sidestepped as he dropped a Waddle Dee behind, which Chopper accidentally hits as it crashed straight into a wall, getting knocked out afterwards. "Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!" As Chopper apologized, Dedede hits Chopper in the face with the back of his hand.

Chopper staggered a bit as Dedede jumps in the air, and starts to repeatedly lower his mallet down at Chopper, who got hit the first three times until he rolled out of the way in pain. As Chopper got up, he saw Dedede leaping towards him again. "DOUBLE HEAVY GONG!" Chopper thrusted both of his fists with his head lowered, hitting Dedede's stomach with great force.

"Dyah!" Dedede went flying back into a pillar, groggily getting up afterwards. He saw Chopper was about to swing another fist at him, so he jumped high in the air to avoid it, and counter by going back down at Chopper, ready to swing his mallet at him. Chopper jumped back as Dedede hits the floor with his mallet, creating a star in front of him.

Chopper then grabbed the star, and raised it above his head to attack Dedede with it, but Dedede shoulder barged him in the gut before he had the chance to. Chopper fell on the ground as Dedede then raised his mallet over his shoulder, and lowered it down at Chopper's stomach. "GAH!!" Chopper coughed up some blood as Dedede raised his mallet to hit Chopper again. Luckily, Chopper was able to roll out of the way in time to counter with an attack of his own by punching Dedede's mallet back, causing Dedede to lose it's grip as he was now vulnerable. Chopper then grabbed Dedede around his neck with both hands, and did a 180 degree spin as he lets go of Dedede, who roughly tumbled across the ground.

"Grr!" Dedede took out another Waddle Dee, and threw it at Chopper, who turned into his original self to avoid, and counter by throwing a testube that contained some kind of liquid as it landed right at Dedede.

BOOM!"

"Guah!" Dedede spiraled his way into the pillar behind him, falling back down at the ground as Chopper got in front of his face, and repeatedly hits Dedede with his little hooves. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Dedede pushed Chopper back a few inches in order to get up, but Chopper quickly charged at him, delivering a flying headbutt in Dedede's face. "Dyah!" Dedede got angry, and grabbed Chopper by the neck before facing Chopper's back into the pillar behind him. Dedede smirked as he dropped his mallet, and pulled back his free hand to punch Chopper, who quickly turned into his Heavy point, and squeezed Dedede's wrist.

"Owie!" Dedede lets go of Chopper in pain as Chopper then raised Dedede off his feet using both arms. Chopper then threw Dedede into the carpet floor as he then panted heavily after throwing someone so heavy. Chopper then noticed Dedede's mallet on the floor, and tried to pick it up, but it was heavy even for him. "Don't you touch my mallet!" Dedede yelled angrily as charged at Chopper with a running kick, knocking Chopper back into a wall as Dedede then retrieved his mallet. "Yah!!" Dedede then swung his mallet horizontally at Chopper, who turned into his original self as he then ducked as Dedede hits the pillar, destroying it.

"Your Majesty, be careful what you hit! This place is not cheap, you know!?" Escargoon yelled behind the pillar that was in good condition.

"SHADDUP!" Dedede replied by throwing a Waddle Dee at Escargoon, knocking him out. Chopper then took a chance by jumping on the back of Dedede's shoulders, and starts to bite Dedede's head. "OOWWWW!!" Dedede ran in circles as Chopper was biting harder by the second. Dedede stopped and readied his mallet as he tried to hit Chopper with it, but he jumped off as Dedede hits himself again. "Gah!"

As Dedede was dazedly losing conscious after hitting himself, Chopper turned into his Heavy point again, and grabbed Dedede as he turned him upside down. "HEAVY SLAM!" Chopper slightly jumped up, and crushed Dedede by slamming him down on his back. Dedede cried as Chopper got up while lifting him up again, but Dedede got free of Chopper's grip, and ended up behind Chopper. Chopper turned around, only to get clotheslined by Dedede as he ran past him. "Ah!" Chopper fell on the ground as Dedede turned around while raising his mallet over Chopper. Chopper screamed in fear as he rolled out of the way as Dedede almost smashed his face like a watermelon.

"You can't escape from me!" Dedede yelled as he was slowly approaching Chopper swinging his mallet at him left and right. Chopper avoided the swings until his back was up against the wall as Dedede then thrusted his mallet at him, but Chopper quickly got out of the way as Dedede hits the wall, and countered by swinging his fist at Dedede, who jumped back to avoid, and countered by swinging his mallet at the back of Chopper's head, which he managed to hit.

"Ah!" Chopper fell on his knees as Dedede leaped, and crushed Chopper under his own weight. "Aaaaahhhh!!"

"Dyah ha ha! What are you going to do-NOW!?" Dedede got elbowed in the face, causing him to get off of Chopper, who quickly got back on his feet as he charged at Dedede while he staggered.

"HEAVY TACKLE!" Chopper charged at Dedede with his arms spread out as he then tackled Dedede up against a pillar. The pillar made some cracks as Chopper then wrapped his right arm over Dedede's head, and placed Dedede's left arm over his head as he then gave Dedede a suplex that caused a slight tremor once Dedede hits the ground.

"Geh... heh... okay!" Dedede yelled out angrily as he then got up quicker than Chopper did, and punched Chopper back to the ground. Dedede then grabbed Chopper by his chest fur and pants, and lifted him above himself before spinning around in circles, causing Chopper to get slightly dizzy before Dedede then threw him into a pillar. Chopper groggily got on his hands and knees as Dedede retrieved his mallet off the ground.

"Get up!" Dedede yelled angrily, "I ain't done with you yet! It's go time from here on out!"

**Meanwhile...**

Robin was doing her best evading Juni's and Juli's attacks as she tried to get some distance away from them, but they just keep charging at her with swift punches and kicks. Sanji could only watch in horror as he wanted to help Robin so badly, but was brutally injured to even move a muscle. Bison was watching the battle go on with his arms crossed, and with a frown look on his face.

"DOS FLEUR!" Two arms appeared from Juni's shoulders, and pulled up her neck to forcefully look upward. Robin then tried to sprout some more hands, but Juli came out of nowhere, and kicked Robin down at the ground. "Eh!"

"Robin-chwan!" Sanji cried worryingly as Juli then jumped above Robin, and went down at her with her feet.

"CUATRO FLEUR!" Four hands sprouted from Juli's back, and grabbed her arms and legs from behind, causing her to fall roughly on the ground in pain. Robin then had her eyes set on Juni, who finally broke free of the arms around her, and charged at Robin, who charged at her as well. "CUATRO FLEUR, SPIN!" two hands appeared from each of Robin's shoulder's as she did a 720 degree spin, hitting Juni down to the floor. The hands around Robin disappeared as she quickly ducked, avoiding Juli's flying kick from behind. Once Juli landed on her feet, she turned around, and was about to deliver a sweeping kick at Robin, but arms sprouted from her other leg that grabbed her attacking leg.

"TRES FLEUR, FLIP!" The hands pushed Juli's attacking leg back so far, she got flipped off her feet. "DOS FLEUR, SMASH!" Two more arms appeared from Juli's back, and pushed down her head, causing her to land on the solid floor with her face.

"Ah!" Juli cried as Juni came to her aid kicking Robin's back, staggering Robin on her hands and knees. Juni then leaped at Robin, who turned around with her palm facing at Juni. "CINCO FLEUR, LANCE!" a hand sprouted from her palm as four more hands did the same with the hands as the last one punched Juni in the gut, knocking into the mountain wall. "NUEVE FLEUR, SPIKE!" Nine fists sprouted out of the wall behind Juni, and knocked her into her hands and knees in front of Juli, who was trying to get back up. "DOS FLEUR, PUNCH!" Two arms sprouted from the ground, and punched Juni and Juli in the face, knocking them on their backs.

Robin panted heavily as Bison seemed to be more curious. "_This woman has an odd ability, but what is so good about her is that she is very good at it."_ Bison thought, _"Why would somebody as strong as her would help that weakling?"_

Bison referred to Sanji, who continued to watch Robin's handicapped fight in fear.

**Meanwhile...**

Chopper was back into his walk point as he was running away from Dedede, who once again was throwing Waddle dees at him. "Seeing him do that again makes me want to hit him even more!" Chopper thought as he started to run to his right. Dedede saw this, and threw a Waddle dee in front of Chopper's path, which stopped him as Dedede jumped above him, thrusting his mallet down at him. Chopper dodged it, but he fell on his back as Dedede landed on the ground, and picked up one of the Waddle Dees he threw earlier, and threw it at Chopper's face. "Wah!" Chopper staggered back as Dedede continued to throw more Waddle dees at him, staggering him back even further.

"Take that! And that! And that! And that!!" Dedede yelled as Chopper angrily turned into his Heavy point, and punched a Waddle dee back into Dedede's face, knocking him on his rear.

"I am so sorry again!" Chopper cried sadly as he then charged at Dedede with a fierce look. "HEAVY GONG!" Chopper thrusted his fist at Dedede, who frantically rolled out of the way as Chopper punched the ground. Before Chopper could pull back his arm, Dedede puts his mallet in front of Chopper's vision, and swung it upwardly, knocking Chopper up in the air. "Guah!" Chopper cried as Dedede jumped really high as he was now above him.

"SUPER DEDEDE JUMP!" Dedede falls right on Chopper, and went crashing down to the floor with him, crushing Chopper with sheer force.

"Ahh! Grr!!" Chopper angrily sat up, and grabbed Dedede's neck with one arm. Dedede was getting choked as Chopper got back up on his feet, and lifted Dedede by his neck before slamming him into the ground. Somehow, Dedede got right back up on his feet, and swung his mallet at Chopper's back while he was next to him, but Chopper turned around, and stopped Dedede's mallet with his own hands. Dedede gasped as Chopper hits him with the back of his hand, but despite that, Dedede did not stagger as he still held on to his mallet.

Chopper continued to backhand Dedede in the face, but no matter how many times he does that, Dedede continued to hold on his hammer. Dedede then swung his mallet fiercely, whipping Chopper into the wall as Dedede rubbed his face in pain. Dedede then glared at Chopper as he raised his mallet with one hand. "MALLET THROW!" Dedede threw his mallet at Chopper, who fell off the wall just in time as the mallet hits the wall instead, creating a big crack. "Tsk!" Dedede approached Chopper, and lifted him up on his feet by pulling his ears. Chopper opened his eyes, and knocked Dedede's hands off of him as he then clapped his arms between Dedede's head, almost flattening him like a pancake.

Dedede dazedly staggered back as Chopper tried to hit him with a fist, but Dedede sidestepped as he pushed Chopper back to get him off balance. Dedede then took the chance to do a forward flip without using his hands, landing on Chopper as he rolled by. He then went to retrieve his mallet as Chopper got right back up. "I have you now!" Dedede swung his mallet horizontally, but Chopper turned into his original self to avoid the swing as Dedede almost lost his footing. As Dedede tried to regain balance, Chopper threw a testube with an explosive liquid inside at Dedede, which exploded on Dedede as he spiraled into the wall past the pillars.

"Gah..." Dedede groggily sat up as Escargoon, who was next to him, started to regain his conscious.

"Oh... what happened?" Escargoon asked as Dedede then grabbed him by his shell.

"You are going to help me win!" Dedede yelled as he got up, and placed Escargoon in front of him.

"What!?" Dedede ran forward, trying to crash into Chopper using Escargoon as a colliding weapon. "Your Majesty, please stop! I am allergic to pain!"

"Shaddap, and hit him!" Dedede replied as he Chopper jumped out of the way as Dedede stopped himself, and faced Escargoon towards Chopper again. Chopper turned into his walk point, and ran away from Dedede. Escargoon tried to stop himself from going any further, but since he is a snail, he doesn't have any feet to do so as he could only watch in fear as Dedede almost rammed him into a wall. This kept going on for a while until Chopper did a far jump to get away, but that wasn't going to save him. "I got you now! ESCARGOON TOSS!" Dedede lifts Escargoon up in the air, and throws him as he screamed while heading towards Chopper while he was in midair.

CRASH!

"Gah!" Chopper got hit by Escargoon's body as he crashed down to the ground as the same thing happened to Escargoon, but was knocked out unconscious afterwards.

"SUPER DEDEDE JUMP!" With a smuggish smirk on his face, Dedede jumped really high in the air again, and was about to crush Chopper, but he managed to turn back into his original self, and rolled out of the way in time as Dedede landed on his feet, with two stars appearing from his sides. Chopper groggily tried to get some distance as Dedede faced him while holding his mallet with two hands. "SHOOTING STAR!" Dedede swung his mallet at the star next to him, which flew right next to Chopper, which startled him as Dedede hits the other star, which hits Chopper from behind as he rolled forward in pain. "Dyah ha ha ha ha! Are we done yet, raccoon!?"

Chopper got back on his feet, as he looked behind his shoulder to glare at Dedede. "No! This has yet to be over!" Chopper then turned into his walk point, and galloped his way towards Dedede, who smirked as he readied his mallet again.

**Meanwhile...**

The invasion was still going on outside as Nami and Tuff were running past some of the demon beasts as they tried to find the others. "Have you any idea how to get rid of these pests!?" Nami asked while running.

"How should I know!?" Tuff asked while running alongside her, "There are too many of these demon beasts to get rid of all at once!"

"Tsk! Dammit!" Nami yelled as they continued to run. She then saw Usopp, who was running up on a hill with Lololo and Lalala.

"Oh? Nami, is that you!?" Usopp asked as Nami approached him while panting.

"Of course it's me, you moron! Who else would it be!?" Nami asked irritatingly, "Hey, where are the others!?"

"I don't know! I lost Franky just a while ago! I am trying to find him!" Usopp replied.

"And Kirby is also with him! But we can't seem to find them anywhere!" Lololo said. They all then looked at the UFO who continued to drop down demon beasts as Tuff gritted his teeth in anger.

"This is really bad; if this keeps up, Dreamland is going to be filled with demon beasts in a matter of minutes! We must do something!" Tuff said.

"We can't do anything in our current situation!" Usopp replied, "My firepower cannot take down something that humongous!"

"Will figure out how to deal with that thing later!" Nami said, "What we really need is something to get rid of all these monsters in one hit!"

"But what could do that!?" Lalala asked. Suddenly, some demon beasts surrounded the group, who were completely frightened.

"Oh no! We're doomed!" Usopp whimpered.

"WEAPONS LEFT!" several blasts struck the demon beasts, getting rid of them all as the group blinked in confusion.

"It's Franky! And Kirby is with him!" Tuff exclaimed happily as Kirby and Franky quickly approached the group.

"Poyo!" Kirby said happily upon regrouping with his friends.

"OW! HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING!? ARE YOU GUYS DOING OKAY!?" Franky asked energetically as the effects of the spicy cola were still in affect.

"Why are you yelling so loudly!?" Usopp asked.

"I AM FEELING SUPAAA, THAT'S WHY!" Franky responded, "WE JUST FINISHED OFF SOME PANCY BACK IN THE SHORE! SORRY IF WE GOT YOU GUYS WORRIED!!"

"Whatever; just stop yelling so loud! Your voice is louder than all the ruckus that is going on right now!" Usopp barked.

"Will you two shut up! We dont have the time for this!" Nami yelled angrily. She then blinked curiously as she saw a demon beast that looked like a walking microphone. "What is that thing?"

Everyone faced towards the walking microphone as Usopp just stared at dumbfounded.

"Oh, dont worry about that; it's harmless." Tuff said, "The only thing that could go wrong is that if Kirby inhaled it."

"Poyo!" Kirby replied as he thought that Tuff wanted to inhale the walking microphone. Kirby opened his mouth, and started to inhale the creature in, who tried to run away, but failed miserably as he sucked inside Kirby's mouth. Kirby then jumped in the air as a pair of headphones flew around him. Kirby grabbed the headphones, and placed on his head as he started to hear music, which made him happy as he got out a microphone of his size before getting back on the ground.

Tuff, Lololo, and Lalala gasped nervously at this as Nami, Usopp, and Franky just blinked in confusion. "HEY, WHAT POWER DOES HE HAVE NOW!?" Franky asked energetically.

"Oh no... he turned into Mike Kirby..." Tuff whimpered as Lololo and Lalala hugged eachother in fear.

"Mike Kirby?" Nami asked curiously. "What can he do?" Kirby then placed the microphone in front of his mouth and...

"POOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOYO OOYOOOYO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO!! POOOOOOOOO OOOOOOYOO OOOOOOOOO OOYOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOO!! POOOOOOY OOOOYOO OYOOOYO OOYOOOOO OOOOOOO OOOO!! POOOOOOOOO YOOYOOPO OOOOOOOY OOYOOOY OOOOOOO OOOOOOO OOOOOOO OOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO!!"

Kirby was singing very, very, very, VERY loudly into the mic, which sounded really horrible as everyone covered their ears, even for the ones that don't have any.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!! HE'S SO LOUD!!" Nami cried while covering her ears as Usopp then fainted due to the loudness. Franky, on the other hand, was actually dancing to the Kirby's beat.

"OWWWWW!! NOW THAT IS SOME GOOD SINGING!! OW! OW! OW!" Franky yelled energetically while he danced. Kirby's dreadful singing could be heard all over Dreamland as all the demon beasts covered their ears in pain. Suddenly, one of them blew up into small stars in front of Nami's eyes. Soon afterwards, the same thing happened to the rest of the demon beasts.

"Hey, they are all blowing up!" Nami yelled.

"Mike Kirby singing is so bad, that it could almost kill anything!" Tuff yelled loud enough for Nami to here.

"POOOOOOOOO OOOOOOYOO OOOPOOYO OPOYOOO! POOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOO!! POOOOOOOO OOOPOOYOO POOYOOPOO OOYOOYOOY OOYOOYOO, POOOOOYOOY OOYOOOPOYO OOOYOOOPO OYOOYOOOP OOOYOOPOOY OOYO! POOYOYOY OYOOOOO! POYOYOYOOO OOOPOYOYO YOOOOO, POYOYOYO.. YOO.. YOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO!!"

Thanks to all this singing, it managed to destroy all the demon beasts on dreamland as the UFO seemed to have run out of them.

"It got them all!" Nami yelled happily as Kirby continued to sing with everyone still covering their ears, except for Franky, who was still dancing.

**Meanwhile...**

"Dyah ha ha ha ha ha!" Dedede laughed as he was swinging his mallet left and right at Chopper, who was running away from his swings. Chopper then turned around and threw another explosive testube at Dedede, but this time, Dedede sidestepped to avoid as the testube exploded on the floor. Dedede then swung his mallet horizontally at Chopper, who jumped to avoid as he then saw Dedede raising his mallet above his head, and was about to lower it at Chopper, but he rolled behind Dedede's back once he was back on the ground as Dedede hits the carpet floor with his mallet. Chopper then tried to jump on Dedede's head from behind, but Dedede turned around while opening his mouth widely.

"INHALE!" To Chopper's surprise, Dedede inhaled Chopper into his mouth, something Kirby would do as Dedede spatted him out as Chopper went flying into a wall. "You taste worse than Kawasaki's food, and you know that was insulting!" Dedede laughed as he charged at Chopper, who quickly turned into his walk point, and galloped away from Dedede.

"I can barely stand up against him!" Chopper thought, "But I need to keep on going if I want to survive!"

Chopper was outrunning Dedede, who started to get a little tired chasing Chopper all over the place. "DEDEDE BOUNCE!" Dedede started to do some small, but powerful consecutive jumps as within every time he jumped, the ground shook, causing Chopper to lose some of his balance as Dedede was gaining on him.

Dedede then did a really high jump as he started to midair rolls with his arms spread out. "SUPER DEDEDE SPLASH!" Dedede directly lands on the floor with his belly, causing an enormous shockwave that knocked Chopper off his hooves, and the unconscious Escargoon as well. Chopper turned into his original self as he fell right on top of Escargoon's head, leaving a bump on his head as Chopper then got up while panting.

"Huh?" Chopper then noticed that Dedede had 6 stars around himself after hitting the ground. Dedede smirked as he faced toward Chopper while he readied his mallet.

"SHOOTING STAR FRENZY!" Dedede started to whack the stars with his mallet as they headed towards Chopper, who managed to dodge 5 of them as Dedede readied to whack the last star around him. "DEDEDE SPIN!" Dedede hits the star hard enough to smash into stardust, coating the mallet with them. Dedede then span in circles with his mallet as he went towards Chopper like a tornado. Chopper turned into his walk point, and started to run away as Dedede was destroying every single thing that was in his path, except for his chair, and the box filled with the Mystery hearts. Chopper ran out of ideas as he turned into his original self, and took out his last explosive testube, and threw it at Dedede.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The explosion was strong enough to knock back both Chopper and Dedede up against separate walls. Dedede panted heavily as he dazedly tried to regain his balance.

"Guah.. this is getting so annoying!" Dedede said irritatingly, "Seriously; just stop it! You never had a chance against me so lose to me already!"

The dust screen from the explosion earlier started to wear off as Dedede could see Chopper standing on his feet, panting while looking down at the ground. "Look at you; you're barely alive. Give up now, and submit to how great I am! I am starting to get tired just trying to hit you." Dedede said.

"I said... that I was going to beat you!" Chopper said angrily as he glared at Dedede while taking out a rumble ball. "And I will keep my promise! RUMBLE BALL!" Chopper eats the rumble ball as Dedede raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Now you will see how powerful I am!"

"What did... bah, forget it! Taking some pill wont make any difference!" Dedede yelled as he charged at Chopper while raising his mallet over his shoulder. "This time; I will flatten you!"

"GUARD POINT!" Chopper turned into a big furball as Dedede's mallet bounced off of Chopper's fur.

"Eh!?" Dedede was surprised as his mallet almost slipped through his hands after hitting Chopper's fur.

"ARM POINT!" Chopper turned into his arm point, which surprised Dedede again when he saw how big Chopper's muscles were. "KOKUTEI ROSEO!" Chopper thrusted his hoove at Dedede's stomach, almost plunging right through Dedede's skin. Dedede cried in pain as he flew right into a wall behind him. "JUMPING POINT!" Chopper turned into his jumping point, and started to jump from wall to wall as he then jumped towards Dedede, placing his feet on his face before jumping off him. Dedede got angry and charged at Chopper before he could land, but Chopper quickly landed on Dedede's chair, and jumped off of it as he went towards Dedede again while changing into his guard point.

"GUARD CRUSH!" Chopper delivered a headbutt at Dedede's face as Chopper bounced off him afterwards he landed back on the ground. "HORN POINT!" Chopper turned into his Horn point, and lowered his stance. "ROSEO SLASH!" Chopper raised his head, creating a pink cutting wave with his antlers as it got bigger and bigger upon heading towards Dedede, who got hit as the wall behind him shattered into pieces.

"GrrrrrrrrRRRRRR... SUPER DEDEDE JUMP!" Out of anger, Dedede jumped really high in the air, and tried to get above Chopper, who turned into his jumping point, and jumped all the way towards Dedede's level. "Dyah?" Chopper then turned into his Heavy point, and grabbed Dedede's attire, and threw him up towards the ceiling, crashing into the ceiling head-first. Dedede dazedly started to fall back down with his head facing downward as Chopper wrapped his arms and legs around his body.

"HEAVY PILEDRIVER!!" Chopper got right back to the ground, with Dedede's head hitting it hard. Chopper panted as he lets go of Dedede, who limplessly fell on his back. "Phew... I think I beat him." Chopper panted happily as he was about to walk away, until he felt a slight raise in the temperature in the room. He looked behind his shoulder to see Dedede furiously getting back on his feet as he was so angry, that fumes came out of his body. Chopper gulped as he realized how red and angry Dedede's eyes looked as Dedede was then covered in a fiery aura.

"UNFOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO RGIVVVVVVV VVVVVVVEA AAAAAAAAB BBBBLLLLL LLLLLEEEE EEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEE!!"

"Ah!" Chopper fell on his rear in fear.

"I AM REALLY PISSED OFF!!" Dedede yelled furiously. Chopper never saw anybody so angry before in his life. He nervously got back on his feet, and turned into his arm point as he tried to attack Dedede with his hoove, but Dedede effortlessly stopped it with his palm.

"Huh!?" Chopper was surprised as Dedede then punched Chopper in the face. "GUAH!" Chopper went flying into an intact wall like a rocket, as Dedede picked up his mallet, and shouted with anger.

"NOW I AM REALLY GOING TO GIVE YOU THE DEATH PENALTY!!"

**Meanwhile...**

Metaknight was still in the front garden, feeling rather sad for what he had done to Zoro. Zoro was simply out of it; two of his swords were impaled into the ground, while the other one was still in his mouth. Most of his body was covered in blood; and it seemed that Zoro wont be waking up anytime soon.

"You have fought well." Metaknight said while facing the other way, "You were the very first to give me such a tough duel. I will never forget your efforts. You truly are one of the greatest swordsman I have ever faced."

Metaknight then looked up at the sky, curious about the weather. "Those clouds... can it really be him?" Metaknight asked as he was about to leave. "Ugh!?" Metaknight froze as he felt a presence behind him. He could here somebody groaning from behind himself. Metaknight slowly looked behind himself to see Zoro getting up. "It cannot be... Galaxia Darkness should have finished him off..!"

Zoro panted heavily as he pulled out his swords from the ground, and groggily got into his fighting stance.

"Enough! You cannot take anymore damage!" Metaknight said, "If you do, you will surely die!"

"Geh... I rather die than to lose..." Zoro said as he glared at Metaknight, "I told you already; I will become the strongest swordsman... I will not accept defeat again!"

Metaknight just stared in disbelief as Zoro continued. "I am going to fulfill my promise I made a long time ago... I don't intend to drop it now! Don't you even dare walk away from me now! Give me everything you got; I will fight you even it means dying! Draw your sword, and fight me!!"

Metaknight was simply amazed at Zoro's ambition to win. "I see... I truly apologize if I dishonored you." Metaknight said sadly, "I will grant you your wish! This duel will end right now!"

Metaknight leaped towards Zoro, who barely had any energy to move. "_I can't do much... in order to win... I need to end this with all I got!_" Zoro focused as he took a some deep breaths. A dark aura then surrounded him as he placed his swords in front of himself. Suddenly, Zoro gained two new arms from his shoulders, and two identical heads from next to each side of his original one. Zoro now had six arms and three heads, and was now holding nine swords. "KYUTORYU... ASURA!!"

"_What is that? It's emitting a strong ki..._" Metaknight thought as he got right in front of Zoro, who stood still. "GALAXIA DARKNESS!" Metaknight flipped his cape over Zoro as it got Zoro's surroundings turned pitch black. Unlike last time, Zoro was moving as he crossed his swords against his chest, and slashed right through darkness as it dispersed into small particles. Zoro could then see Metaknight, completely losing his balance. "What!? He overpowered my strongest attack!?"

Zoro then jumped towards the defenseless Metaknight while he was in midair. With a blink of an eye, Zoro slashed right through Metaknight with all nine swords. "ASURA: ICHIBUGIN!"

"GUAAHHH!!" Metaknight limplessly fell on the ground, with some cracks on his helmet as he was down. Despite what happened in the last chapter, Zoro was the real winner. Zoro's extra arms and heads disappeared as he looked up at the dark sky.

"I will never forget this battle..."

**Meanwhile...**

"DYAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Dedede lowered his mallet to the ground, creating a midsized shockwave that Chopper managed to avoid. Dedede continued to do this, creating even more shockwaves as the whole room shook tremendously, causing some parts of the ceiling to fall down to the floor. Chopper avoided the incoming rubble as he turned into his jumping point, and jumped towards Dedede while instantly changing into his arm point.

"KOKUTEI ROSEO!" Chopper thrusted his hoove at Dedede's cheek, staggering Dedede a couple of steps back as he seemed to have felt nothing. "Uh oh..."

"AAAAHHHHH!!" Dedede leaped towards Chopper, who placed his hooves together.

"KOKUTEI CROSS!" Chopper thrusted both of his hooves at Dedede's stomach, leaving a crossed slash mark on it as Dedede went flying back into a wall. "BRAIN POINT; SCOPE!" Chopper turned into his original self, and faced his hooves in front of his face as he looked for Dedede's weak point. Dedede furiously got up as Chopper gasped. "He has no weak point!? How can that be!?" Chopper asked as Dedede then charged at him. "Whoa!" Chopper jumped back as Dedede lowered his hammer on the ground, creating another shockwave that knocked Chopper back a couple of feet. Chopper then turned into his guard point as Dedede repeatedly hits him with his mallet.

"Ouch! That is starting to hurt me now!" Chopper cried as he tried to endure the pain while Dedede continued to hit him. Chopper then rolled out of the way as he turned into his horn point, and galloped towards the furious Dedede. "ROSEO COLLONADE!" Chopper lowered his antlers in front of Dedede, and was about to raise his head up, but Dedede grabbed Chopper's antlers, and lifted Chopper off his feet, and slammed him back on the ground. "Gah!" Chopper cried as Dedede intended to repeat his previous attack, until Chopper turned into his Heavy point, and pushed Dedede back as Chopper then charged at him. "HEAVY GONG!" Chopper punched Dedede in the face as Dedede staggered a few steps back.

"GRR!! YOU IDIOT!" Dedede jumped in front of Chopper, and swung his mallet upwardly at him, but Chopper sidestepped, and tried to counter with a punch, but Dedede let's go of his mallet, and grabs onto Chopper as he landed back on his feet. Dedede then started to give several headbutts right in Chopper's face, causing Chopper to bleed from his mouth as Dedede then shoved him down on his back, and grabbed his legs as Dedede then swung him into the pillar next to him. "HIYAAA!" Dedede then threw Chopper in the opposite way of the pillar as Chopper rolled along the ground in pain. Chopper panted heavily as Dedede raised his hammer above his shoulder.

"MALLET THROW!" Dedede threw his mallet at Chopper, but unlike last time, the mallet was engulfed with red flames, but the mallet did not burn as it flew right towards Chopper. Chopper turned into his jumping point, and jumped out of the way as he held on to a pillar. Dedede quickly retrieved his mallet, and threw it at Chopper again, who jumped to avoid it once more as he headed straight towards Dedede while turning into his arm point.

"KOKUTEI ROSEO CANNON!" Dedede jumped out of the way as Chopper thrusted both his hooves down at the floor, creating an invisible force that hits the ground beneath him, leaving a perfect round hole through it as he then landed on his feet.

"SUPER DEDEDE JUMP!" Dedede jumped in the air furiously as Chopper then got as far away as he could before Dedede landed back on his feet, creating a shockwave along the ground that stunned Chopper for a bit. Dedede also created a big red star upon landing as he readied his hammer while facing at the stunned Chopper. "METEOR STAR!" Dedede hits the red star as it flew right towards Chopper.

BOOM!

A fiery explosion occurred once the star crashed into Chopper. Dedede panted heavily as he didn't notice the blur coming out of the dust screen from the explosion. Dedede blinked as he saw Chopper, who was in walking point as he galloped towards Dedede. Dedede took some steps back until he bumped into the unconscious Escargoon behind him. He repeatedly looked back at Chopper and Escargoon as he came up with an idea as Chopper turned into his arm point when he was close to him. "KOKUTEI ROSEO!" Chopper thrusted his hoove right up at Dedede's chin, spiraling him up towards the air. Chopper then turned into his jumping point, and jumped above Dedede as he then turned back into his arm point.

"KOKUTEI DIAMOND!" Chopper thrusted both of his hooves at Dedede, who smirked smuggishly as it turned out that he and Chopper weren't the only ones in the air as Dedede held Escargoon in front of him, which surprised Chopper.

"ESCARGOON SHIELD!" Dedede blocked Chopper's strong attack as Escargoon got hit hard in the stomach as Chopper left a diamond shaped slash on his stomach. Escargoon crashed right into the ground, obviously not going to wake up for a while longer as Chopper regretted for what he did to him. He then looked towards Dedede as he was taking something out. "GORDO TOSS!" Dedede threw a spiked ball with eyeballs as it struck Chopper in the chest.

"AAAAHHH!!" The spiked ball bounced off of Chopper as Chopper crashed right towards the other side of the throne room as Dedede landed on back on his feet, staring at Chopper as he tried to get back up again.

"STOP GETTING UP!! JUST ACCEPT YOUR DEFEAT LIKE THE LOSER YOU ARE!!" Dedede yelled furiously, but Chopper ignored him as he turned into his walk point, and galloped towards Dedede. Chopper then leaped at Dedede while changing into his guard point.

"GUARD POINT, SPIKED BALL!" Chopper's round soft fur then turned into a big spikey furball as Chopper went flying towards Dedede, who some reason was not going to dodge. Instead, he raised his mallet as the back of it opened up, revealing a booster that started to ignite.

"JET HAMMER!" The booster ignited as Dedede quickly swung at Chopper, going right through his spiked fur.

"GAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Chopper crashed right back into a wall. Chopper tried to get up once more, but he was way too injured to go on. Chopper panted heavily as Dedede just watched, giving Chopper a grumpy look.

"It's over! I already won!" Dedede exclaimed, "Now you understand why I am the king of Dreamland. There is nobody here that can defeat me! I truly am the greatest king of all times! And what are you, you ask? A pathetic loser, that's what! You come here, and try to take me on, and for what; so you can show me how pathetic you are!? What are you trying to prove here!? You are completely useless, and you'll always will be! You are nothing to your so called friends! You are just a waste of space to them! That's why they don't count on you to do anything important! You should have just drowned in the dark depths of the ocean where I left you!"

Dedede then blinked in confusion as Chopper was back to his original self as he once again was up on his feet as he glared at Dedede. "Everything you just said was exactly the reason why you shouldn't be king!" Chopper said.

"What!?" Dedede asked.

"You remind of another selfish king back in my world." Chopper began to say, "He was just like you, but in the end, Luffy defeated him. Ever since that day, I felt I needed to repay him back somehow. And now, I can prove to him and everyone else that I can be as strong as they are! I will show that I can be brave! No matter how things look now, I will beat you!"

Dedede just stood there angrily as he glared at Chopper. "You just don't give up! It's time to call in reinforcements!" Dedede yelled. He then placed his fingers in his mouth, and whistled very loudly, causing Chopper to cover his ears. This somehow called in a big group of Waddle dees into the throne room, and faced in front of Chopper as Dedede winded up his mallet. "Death penalty time! WADDLE DEE BOMBARDMENT!" The mallet then opened up it's booster again as the booster lits up as Dedede started to hit every single Waddle dee with blinding speed. All the Waddle dees that got hit got covered in fire as all of them went right towards Chopper.

BOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOMMMMM!!

"How's that, huh!? Are you still alive!?" Dedede asked angrily. He then gasped as he saw Chopper coming out of the dust screen from the big explosion, and headed towards Dedede while in his arm point. "Dyah!? This guy's a freak!" Dedede gasped nervously, "No matter! This one will take care of him for sure!" Dedede was holding a gordo behind his back as he was slowly getting some distance from Chopper. "It might kill him, but I have-WHOA!?" Dedede didn't notice that the unconscious Escargoon was behind him, and accidentally tripped over him, and landed on the gordo's spikes with his rear. "DYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Dedede lets go of his mallet as he slightly flew upward while holding his rear in pain.

"KOKUTEI..." Chopper got in front of Dedede as soon and charged up his arms as Dedede was falling back down. "ROSEO MICHIERI!" Chopper repeatedly slammed both of his hooves at Dedede at such an incredible rate, that he left many hoove prints on Dedede's body.

"DYAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAHH HHHH!!" After the attack, Dedede went flying right into his chair, and crashed right back into a wall. The box with the mystery hearts flew upwards afterwards as Chopper turned into his original self, and caught them.

Dedede was on his destroyed chair, and up against a wall as he was completely unconscious. The winner of this fight was Chopper. Chopper let out a tear as he lifted the box in glory.

"I did it! I won! I have recovered the hearts, and avenged my friends!" Chopper yelled happily.

**Meanwhile...**

Back in the meadows, Kirby was still singing as it was now getting on Nami's nerves. "GIVE ME THAT!" Nami yelled as she then took off the headphones and microphone, and stomped them with her foot repeatedly. Everyone, except Franky and Kirby, sighed in relief as Nami panted angrily while Franky just stared at her.

"YOU ARE SUCH A PARTY POOPER!" Franky said energetically.

"Don't care!" Nami replied. She then froze in fear upon something.

"What's wrong, Nami?" Tuff asked.

"The weather is changing drastically again... something is about to happen." Nami said in fear as she looked up at the UFO.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: We are almost out of here! I can feel it, I swear! But I feel like something is about to happen for some reason. Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 82: Dreamlands' last hope? Nightmare finally appears! I am going to be the Pirate King!

Incase you didn't know, Kirby was singing the main theme for Super Smash Bros. Brawl; only in his language. I hope that battle was good enough for you guys. Ciao for now!


	82. Kirby Pt 15

Yay, I updated before Friday! Now, my head was a little foggy again, so this chapter may not be that good. Oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

Avenged! Chopper confronted Dedede by himself, and despite Dedede using various tricks, and using Escargoon as a weapon, Chopper stood victorious in the end. However, the threat of Dreamland is still at large. Can the Strawhat crew stop this?

Chapter 82: Dreamlands' last hope?, Nightmare finally appears!

Nami nervously looked the dark clouds above the UFO as they started to twirl slowly. Everyone noticed this as Usopp was starting to regain consciousness. "Ohh.. is he done singing?" Usopp asked dazedly. He then came back to his senses as he noticed what everyone else was looking at. "Hey, what's going on now?"

"Those clouds above that thing are acting really strange..." Nami replied, "Something is about to happen, and I don't even know what it is."

"HA! WHATEVER IT IS, WE CAN TAKE IT DOWN!" Franky said energetically. The clouds above the UFO then started to open up, creating a big, thunderous dark hole. A gust of wind then started to blow everywhere, almost knocking Nami, and the others off their feet.

"This isnt right! The wind is heading towards that hole!" Nami yelled, "Something is definetly going to happen!"

"Geh!? I can't imagine what would come out of there!" Usopp whimpered, "Let's hope it's just a lightning bolt that will destroy that UFO, or something like that!"

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"OI, SOMETHING ELSE IS GOING ON UP THERE!" Franky yelled while pointing above the UFO. A humongous gust of wind started to spin around above the surface of the UFO. The wind then started to turn black as the thunder from the hole struck at it, creating a explosion of dark lightning that almost covered the entire purple clouds.

"It... It must be him! It can't be anyone else!" Tuff yelled.

"Wh-What!? Who are you talking about!?" Usopp panicked.

"It's true! It has to be him!" Lololo said.

"Nobody else can make an entrance as scary as that!" Lololo said.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked.

Everyone continued to look above the UFO as the gust of dark wind started to disperse.

"Yah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I have returned at last!!"

The gust of wind dispersed as it revealed somebody on the UFO, or something for this matter. It appeared to be a giant demon, with a blue cape with grey stars on it that covered his body. He is wearing a double-plated shoulder pads on both of his shoulders, and a pair of shades concealed his eyes. He had a nasty face with a sickly color with a long pointed nose, and a jutting, deeply cleft chin. He also wears a horned helmet, a red medallion around his neck, and his spindly arms were coming out of the darkness of his cape. This man is nothing but pure evil, and intends to conquer all-- Nightmare.

"Greetings, citizens of Dreamland!" Nightmare said loud enough for everyone in Dreamland to hear. "I have come back once more to finish what I have started! For years, I have waited to take over this pathetic world, and all living creatures with it! You will now face the wrath of your true ruler, Nightmare! Yah ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Nami and everyone else were completely shocked over seeing Nightmare. "Wh-What in the world!? That is... the guy who is responsible for all this!?" Nami asked as she fell on her knees in fear.

"Nightmare! I know it was him!" Tuff said angrily.

"Poyo!" Kirby said angrily while glaring at Nightmare.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! It's the mother of all monsters!! And he is going to kill us all!!" Usopp panicked as he ran around in circles.

"THAT GUY IS FREAKISHLY HUGE!!" Franky said while lifting his sunglasses above his eyes. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO TAKE DOWN SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?"

They watched as Nightmare looked at his surroundings with a cruel grin across his face. "Be afraid, Dreamland! Your hopes and dreams will soon be crushed under my rule! But first... Kirby! Where are you!? I have a score to settle with you!"

"EEEEKK!! We have to get out of here!" Usopp yelled fearfully, "There is no telling what that guy will do once he finds Kirby with us!"

"Where do you expect us to go!?" Nami asked, "That monster will eventually get to us even if we were hiding!" Nami then looked towards Kirby. "You beat him before, haven't you!? Do something about this!"

"Po-Poyo!" Kirby said nervously.

"Kirby can't fight Nightmare without the Warpstar, and the only one who can summon it is my sister, Tiff, but she is not here!" Tuff said to Nami.

"Tsk! Dammit!" Nami said angrily as she looked back at Nightmare, "Isn't there any other way to take down that monster!?"

"IF THERE ISNT, THEN WE'LL TAKE IT ON!" Franky said while flexing, "NOT LIKE WE HAVE ANY OTHER CHOICE TO BEGIN WITH!"

Nami and everyone else continued to stare at Nightmare, who continued to laugh upon the dark stormy clouds.

**Meanwhile...**

Chopper puts down the box filled with the Mystery hearts on the ground in front of him. He felt really proud of himself for standing up against Dedede, and beating him as well.

"I proved to myself that I can be as strong as my friends." Chopper said happily, "They will be so proud of me once they found out what I did for them."

The throne room was a mess. Cracks were everywhere, some pillars were destroyed, the floor looked like it was about to break, and there were unconcious Waddle dees everywhere. Above all that, Escargoon looked like if he got stepped on by a giant ten times or so as he was covered with injuries. And lastly, Dedede was truly the one who suffered. He was unconscious, with his back on the destroyed throne chair he crashed into before crashing into the wall behind him. Chopper sighed as he fell on his rear in exhaustion.

"I can barely move. I might as well take a rest for a while." Chopper said, "I need all the strength possible to get the hearts back to the ship."

"I... don't... THINK SO...!!"

Chopper's eyes widened as he looked behind his shoulder, and saw Dedede conscious again. Dedede sat up while panting heavily as he glared at Chopper, who was really shocked. "That's impossible! You can't be up after all that!"

At the same time, Escargoon was also regaining conscious, and noticed the destruction in the throne room. "What happened here!? Ow, my body!" Escargoon cried as held his chest in pain.

"Dyeh... I won't let you make a fool out of me again!" Dedede said as he groggily got up on his feet while panting. "I still have... enough juice... to smash you!"

"GOMU GOMU NO..."

"Zoi?" Dedede heard a muffled voice beneath him, and as soon as he looked down to see what it was...

"... KAZAN!" A stretched leg kicked right through the floor beneath Dedede, and kicked him between his feet.

"DWUUUUUU UUUUOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

Dedede went flying across the room, going over Chopper, and landing right in front of the exit. "Your Majesty! Are you alright!?" Escargoon asked as he groggily rushed towards Dedede's aid. Chopper blinked confusedly as he looked back where Dedede was kicked, and saw somebody coming out of the hole. Chopper then smiled as he saw Luffy pulling himself up from the hole, with Tiff holding on to his back.

"Ugh, we are finally out!" Luffy exclaimed happily. "It felt like we were down there for weeks, but it's so good to be out at last! You see, Tiff; I told you kicking through ceilings would work, but you wanted to walk the way out."

"Hasn't it occurred to you that if you kicked through ceilings, their might have been a chance that we could have gotten ourselves caved in!?" Tiff asked while getting off of Luffy's back.

"Hmm... nope, that hasn't occurred to me at all." Luffy said as Tiff just stared at him, "Atleast we got out, right?"

"Ugh... just barely..." Tiff sighed. Tiff then noticed the destruction in the room. "What happened here?"

"Luffy!" Chopper exclaimed happily as he approached Luffy.

"Huh? Hey, Chopper!" Luffy said as Chopper then hugged him happily. "I thought you drowned! I was about to kick that fat penguin's ass for you."

"I got saved by Kine, and I was able to kick Dedede's ass all by myself!" Chopper said as he pointed at Dedede, who was in sheer pain from getting kicked earlier.

"Woah! You did that by yourself!? That's amazing, Chopper! You really outdid yourself!" Luffy said happily. Chopper got off of Luffy, and started to do his happy dance.

"S-Stupid! Don't think that you would make me happy for saying that! You big dummy!" Chopper said happily. Luffy then noticed the box filled with the Mystery hearts.

"And you also got the Mystery hearts back! Man, I wish I was here to see when this all happened." Luffy said.

"SHUT UP!" Chopper said even more happily. Tiff smiled knowing that Chopper was okay, but soon frowned as she looked at Dedede.

"Dedede! Dont think this is over yet!" Tiff said angrily, "You still have to pay for what you did to us!"

"Dyeh!?" Dedede looked behind his shoulder, and saw Luffy, who started to walk towards him.

"I am going to kick your ass twice as harder than I intended to do so before you put me in that stupid maze!" Luffy said angrily.

"Dyah! I gotta get out of here!" Dedede panicked as he pulled the doors open, and ran out. Escargoon followed him until they ended up on a balcony. They tried get back on the hallways, but Luffy was already blocking their way. "N-Now listen up! It's not my fault you fell through my trap door, I swear!"

"Yeah... huh?" Luffy saw how dark and cloudy the sky was. Tiff and Chopper got next to him, and also saw the sky. "Hey, what's wrong with the clouds? They are all purplish."

"It cant be a storm...!?" Tiff covered her mouth in shock as she just noticed the UFO, and Nightmare above it. "I-It's not possible!"

"Whoa! Look at the size of that guy!" Luffy exclaimed in shock. Chopper noticed Nightmare, and screamed in fear.

"Waahh!! That's a big monster!" Chopper cried in fear.

"Monster!?" Dedede and Escargoon looked behind themselves, and saw Nightmare as well. "Dyah!? That fiend is back again!"

"Oh, great! And at a moment like this too!" Escargoon whimpered.

"Dedede, are you responsible for this!?" Tiff asked.

"Don't point fingers at me! I had nothing to do with this, and I mean it this time!" Dedede said. Tiff then stared back at Nightmare in disbelief.

"This cant be happening again..." Tiff said while shivering in fear, "Kirby! Where is Kirby!? We have to find him!"

"The last I saw Kirby where somewhere near the meadows!" Chopper said.

"Yosh! We're going over there now!" Luffy said while punching his fist.

"It's too far from here to run, you idiot!" Dedede said while looking at Nightmare.

"The only way to get there quickly is that if we get launched by a giant slingshot." Escargoon said. Dedede and Escargoon then looked at Luffy behind him, and saw Luffy stretching his arms towards pillars between themselves. Chopper and Tiff got on Luffy's back as Luffy walked back while stretching his arms more.

"GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!" Luffy sprunged himself off the balcony, hitting Dedede and Escargoon with his shoulders, taking them along for the ride as they flew towards the meadows.

"Hmm?" In the front garden, Zoro saw Luffy flying over him. "Was that Luffy? I guess it is..." Zoro said. He was sitting down on the grass floor, regaining his energy from that fierce battle. "Just what was that noise from earlier. It's like somebody was talking... Oh well, it's not like I can do much right now to find out."

"... Nightmare..."

Zoro perked his head up as behind him, Metaknight sat up, panting heavily. His mask was filled with cracks, but he didn't notice. "That voice is none other than Nightmare's. I should have known he would have returned someday. I need to stop him... but I can't even get up to do something about it!"

Metaknight's mask then shattered into pieces, revealing his face. After that, Zoro began to look back at Metaknight. "Hm? HUH!? THAT'S WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE!?"

Metaknight looked exactly like Kirby, only with blue skin, and yellow eyes. "Ugh!?" Metaknight quickly covered his face with a cape, and turned the other way in shame. "I am sorry you had to see that."

"Gah..." Zoro was bummed out for seeing Metaknight's face. He never thought that Metaknight would look so... cute. "Geez, I didn't think you would have that kind of face! No offense, but I like you better with the mask on!"

"Sorry..." Metaknight said under his cape, "But seriously speaking, this is not the time to talk about this."

Zoro then got serious, and looked back at the dark sky again.

**Meanwhile...**

"Kirby! Come out of hiding!" Nightmare yelled across Dreamland, "If you don't, I will start destroying this world little by little until you do!"

Everyone was hiding in some bushes. Franky wanted to go fight Nightmare, but Lololo and Lalala tried to hold him back. Everyone else was shivering in fear, except for Kirby, who wanted to fight Nightmare too.

"Poyo!" Kirby said angrily.

"We can't do anything now, Kirby, so just wait for now!" Tuff said.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS! WE CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!" Franky said.

"Yes, we can!" Usopp said, "They don't call me the king of hide and seek for nothing! He won't find us in here."

"Yeah, he'll just destroy everything instead." Nami said bluntly, "We can't keep this up for long. I hate to admit this, but we have to fight that monster sooner or later."

"Ohh... I'm feeling sick." Usopp said in pain.

"Yeah, yeah; but we are still fighting him." Nami said while waving her hand. Lololo and Lalala were peeking out of the bush, and saw something heading their way.

"Hey, guys. There is something coming here!" Fololo said.

"EH?" Franky got out of the bush to see what they were talking about. Nami and Kirby came out of the bush too, with Nami pulling Usopp out of the bush as well.

"No! I don't want see more evil things! I had enough for today!" Usopp whimpered. Nami squinted her eyes, and gasped upon seeing who was coming.

"Get out of the way! Luffy is coming!" Nami said. Luffy, with Chopper and Tiff on his back and Dedede with Escargoon on his shoulders, flew directly towards where Nami and the others are, and crashed right into Franky.

"Dyah!" Dedede and Escargoon flew right into the bushes. Luckily for them, Nami did not notice them as Chopper and Tiff got off of Luffy, who was on Franky's chest.

"Tiff! Chopper! Where were you guys!?" Tuff asked while approaching them.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Tiff and Chopper said simultaneously. Nami then walked up to Luffy, and grabbed him by his vest.

"Luffy, where the hell have you been!?" She asked while shaking Luffy back and forth, "Don't you see we are in a middle of a crisis!?"

"I do now!" Luffy said while taking Nami's hands off of him. He looked up at Nightmare, and glared at him. "That big chin guy is doing all this, right!?"

"Luffy, don't call him that! He could hurt us even more if he heard that!" Usopp whimpered. Franky then got up, and faced towards Luffy.

"OI, STRAWHAT! DIDN'T I SEE KING DORKDORKDORK FLYING WITH YOU JUST NOW!?" Franky asked angrily.

"Ugh? I think so, but I don't know where he went." Luffy said while looking at his surroundings. Dedede and Escargoon were still hiding in the bush.

"What do we do, Your Majesty?" Escargoon asked nervously.

"We'll hide here till they go away." Dedede said. They continue to hid in the bushes as Nami got irritated.

"We can deal with him later! Right now, we have to worry about that monster there! And since Tiff is here, we can finally act!" Nami said.

"Huh? Me?" Tiff asked.

"Your brother said you are the only one who can call this Warpstar for Kirby, right?" Nami asked, "Hurry up and call it so Kirby can go over there, and show that guy who's boss!"

Tiff wanted to reconsider since she is worried about Kirby getting hurt, but once she looked at Kirby, he had a confident look in his face. "Kirby, are you sure?"

"Poyo!" Kirby said confidently. Tiff then closed her eyes, and nodded as she faced toward the Kabu mountains, which were really far from where she is at.

"Come, Warpstar!"

**Meanwhile... 5 minutes ago...**

Robin was still fighting Juni and Juli in the Kabu mountains. Despite fighting alone, she appeared to be winning as Juni and Juli were having trouble staying on their feet after the severe beating Robin was giving them. Sanji was still worried about Robin's safety, but Bison did not feel the same way towards his warriors as he just watched how Juni and Juli were trying to attack Robin again.

"CUATRO FLEUR, FLIP!" four arms sprouted beneath Juni's and Juli's feet, and grabbed their legs, causing them to fall on their hands and knees. "DOS FLEUR, SLAM!" One arm appeared behind Juni's and Juli's back, and slammed their faces into the floor.

"Ah!" They both cried in pain. Bison frowned at this as Juni quickly got back on her feet, and swung her fist at Robin, who lowered her stance to avoid the punch as she then countered by sprouting two arms behind Juni's back, which grabbed Juni by the neck as they started to strangle her. After Robin did this, Juli came right in front of her, and kicked Robin in the gut.

"Eh!" Robin fell on her back in pain. This also caused the hands that were strangling Juni to disappear as Juni then gasped for air.

"Robin-chwan!" Sanji cried worringly as Robin groggily sat up, until she saw Juni and Juli looking down at her with an emotionless gaze.

"In order to complete our mission, all enemies must be eliminated." Juli said emotionlessly.

"Affirmative. We must dispose of these two at once." Juni said as she clenched her fist. Bison smirked as Juni and Juli pulled back their fists, and were about to strike Robin at the same time, until...

"VIENTE FLEUR, LITTLE TREE!" As soon as Juni and Juli thrusted their fists, Robin sprouted a column of arms from the ground in front of her, creating a small tree of hands that wrapped around Juni and Juli's attacking arms, stopping them from going any further.

Juni and Juli were shocked as they tried to pull their arms off the small tree of hands, but it was no use as Robin then got back up to her feet.

"Great fighters such as yourselves shouldn't be giving their enemies any openings." Robin said bluntly, "You could have finished me off if you hadn't given me the time to recover, but since you did, it's already to fix the errors you made." Robin slowly crossed her limbs, closing her eyes as well. "DOCE FLEUR..." Six set of arms appeared around Juni and Juli's body, which made them feel a bit nervous. "... CLUTCH!"

CRACK!

"AAAAAHHHH!!" The hands broked Juni and Juli's back, giving them sheer amount of pain all over their body. The arms around them, and the small tree of arms around their arms disappeared as they fell limplessly on the floor. Robin opened her eyes, and saw the limpless warriors. She has won the battle as she then walked towards Sanji, who was still on the ground.

"Robin, are you okay!? You're not hurt, are you?" Sanji asked worryingly.

"Why, I was about to ask you that, Cook-san." Robin said kindly, "You don't need to worry about me, I'm fine. Now, we should be getting out of here; everyone else must be worried about us."

"Huh? Ugh.. yeah, I guess..." Sanji said with a soft tone, "But I don't think we'll be going anywhere with him around."

Sanji referred to Bison, who looked rather neutral upon seeing his best warriors lose. He noticed that Juni was barely conscious, and saw how regretful she looked for failing her leader. Juni then crawled towards Bison, and looked up at him, feeling very bad for losing.

"I am sorry... Sir Bison... we failed you..." Juni said, with a sad look on her face. Bison did not say anything, nor did he reply with any signs of anger of some sort. Instead, he kneed down to Juni's level, and looked at her.

"You did wonderful..." Bison said, "You showed me what you truly were capable of... however..." Bison then frowned at Juni, "It was not enough.. I choose you and Juli as my top warriors because you never lost to anyone.. but after seeing what happened today.." Bison then grabbed Juni by the back of her head "It turned out that you were nothing but a useless puppet!!"

SLAM!!

Bison slammed Juni's face right into the floor, leaving a big crack on it. Sanji eyes widened with surprise as Bison then lifted Juni by pulling on her hair, and lifting her up a few inches from the ground. "You know that I do not tolerate failure, Juni! Have you forgotten that!?"

"N-No sir... I didn't..." Juni said as her blood flowed down from her forehead. Bowser snarled at Juni as he then punched her in the face, knocking her back down to the ground.

"I have given you power, and this is what I get in return!?" Bison asked angrily as he then kicked Juni's stomach, causing her to cough up her blood. Bison then looked at Juli, who remained on the floor, "And you! What makes you any different from her!?"

"Nothing... I have failed you... I should not be forgiven..." Juli said while looking down at the ground. Bison did not say anything, but pull on Juli's hair, and gave her a rough knee to the face, causing her to bleed. Bison then grabbed her by the neck, and started choking her.

"You two will not be forgiven for this!" Bison said angrily, "I will not accept weaklings to be a part of my brigade! You two will learn your place by receiving the rightful punishment that-"

"OI!"

Bison looked towards his right, and saw Sanji slowly getting back up on his feet. "What the hell do you think you are doing to her, you shitty piece of crap!?" Sanji asked furiously as he glared at Bison with sheer anger. Bison lets go of Juli as she limplessly fell on her back as Bison faced towards Sanji.

"I don't think that it is any of your concern, you weakling." Bison replied, "What I do to my warriors is my business only."

"I could care less about your buisness!!" Sanji said furiously, "How dare you lay a hand on a woman like that!? After all they did for you, you treated them like garbage! I can understand a monster attacking innocent people, but for someone to hurt their own soldiers mercilessly after doing their best deserves to rot in a sack where they belong!"

"Heh... you are not in the position to give me any lectures." Bison said with a smirk, "Besides, isn't it natural to discipline the weak in order to make them strong? No matter if they are women or children, all weaklings must become strong in order to live under my rules. If they don't, then they are not any use for me... so killing them was not a hard task at all."

Sanji was more pissed off than ever as he then spun around in circles with one foot, causing his foot to be covered with fire. "DIABLE JAMBE!" Sanji then leaped towards Bison, and thrusted his blazing foot at him, but Bison suddenly disappeared. "Ugh!?" In a split second, Bison was behind Sanji. Before Sanji could turn around, Bison backhanded Sanji at the side of his head, knocking him right into the cliff wall. "Gah!"

"Cook-san!" Robin cried worryingly as Bison then walked towards Sanji. "DIEZ FLEUR!" armss sprouted from Sanji, and prevented Bison from getting any closer. Bison simply smirked at this.

"Once again, you made a fool out of yourself." Bison said, "It comes to show you that true strength does not come from some feeling, but from the abilities you obtain. You are weak, and you will always be weak if you continue to show compassion to others. Let this be a lesson to you that the strong will always surpass the weak in everything."

"Warp star!"

Suddenly, Kabu opened his mouth, and a star came flying out of it as it left the Kabu mountains. Bison saw the star leave as this displeased him.

"It looks like we didn't get the warpstar in time..." Bison said, "Hmph! Come to think of it, Dedede is not even worth my time anymore. Let him die along with all these weak creatures in this world. Juni! Juli! Get up, we're leaving!"

Juni and Juli groggily got up on their feet, following Bison's orders despite the harsh beating they got from him. "I'll let you two live for a while longer. But if you don't get stronger by the next time we meet, you will surely regret it!"

A dark portal then formed next to Bison, which startled Robin as Juni and Juli groggily went through it. Bison took one last look at Sanji before he also left as the dark portal then closed.

"Damn... you..." Sanji said as he then lost consciousness as fire around his leg died out. Robin helped him up, and looked up at the UFO above the village.

"What could be happening to the others this time?

**Meanwhile...**

The Warpstar made it's way right in front of Kirby and the others as it then hovered slightly above the ground. "Woooo! Coool!" Luffy said excitedly.

"Is that an actual star?" Usopp asked, "I never seen one this close before."

"Is Kirby going to use that?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah. With this, Kirby could get over to Nightmare without any trouble." Tiff explained, "But.. fighting him is going to be a problem."

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"Nightmare is almost invincible." Tiff said, "There are only a few ways to harm him, and they are not easy to pull off."

"Hmm... that doesn't bother me at all." Luffy said with his arms crossed. "Kirby wont be having trouble fighting him because I will help him win!"

The crew, and everyone else were shocked about this. "Luffy, I know you want to help save this place, but you cant do anything to that monster!" Usopp said, "You already heard what Tiff said about him almost being invincible, didn't you!? Just let Kirby fight him off while we stay here where it's safe!"

"No! I am too angry to just sit here and do nothing!" Luffy replied, "If that big chin guy wants to mess with this world, then he has to go through me too!"

"Poyo?" Kirby asked.

"OW! WAY TO GO, STRAWHAT!" Franky said energetically. Luffy then looked at Kirby, and gave him a confident grin.

"What do you say, Kirby? Want me to help you out?" Luffy asked.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby agreed happily.

"Awesome! You're really cool, Luffy!" Tuff said.

"-sigh-... Just don't die up there, alright?" Nami said. Luffy nodded as Kirby got on the warpstar. Luffy grabs on to the edge of the Warpstar as it started to fly up above the UFO where Nightmare is.

"Be careful..." Tiff said worryingly.

Above the UFO, Nightmare was getting a bit impatient. "Kirby, if you do not show yourself this instant, I will destroy a part of your beloved village!" He said impatiently.

"Poyo!"

"Eh?" Nightmare looked towards his left, and saw Kirby and Luffy flying right ontop of the UFO. The warpstar crash landed on the UFO, knocking Luffy and Kirby on it.

"Ow... that hurt, but it was so fun getting up here!" Luffy said while rubbing the back of his head, "I wish I could ride stars to go to different worlds all the time."

"Poyo..." Kirby replied. While those two got up, Nightmare faced towards them, having a big smirk on his face.

"Kirby... and who is this we have here?" Nightmare asked. Luffy looked up, and frowned upon seeing Nightmare.

"Are you the big chin guy that is doing all this?" Luffy asked.

"Hmm? Why yes, of course. And who is asking?" Nightmare asked.

"I am Luffy, and I am here to get your ass out of this world for good!" Luffy replied while hitting his fist.

"Yah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Nightmare laughed, "Fool! A human as yourself cannot harm me. I am Nightmare; the emperor of darkness! I bring fear to those who have none, and replace people's hopes with despair and agony! I will destroy all your dreams, and turn your life into a living nightmare!"

"That won't happen to us!" Luffy replied, "I heard that Kirby has beaten you up the last time, and the same thing is going to happen to you right now, only with me helping him."

"Grr... you little fool." Nightmare frowned, "Your threats don't scare me! Since you are here, I will take care of you and Kirby at the same time, so that you both can know the true meaning of fear!"

"Bring it on!" Luffy yelled angrily as he charged at the giant monster. "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy thrusted his arm at Nightmare, and punched his cape, but Nightmare didn't felt a thing. "Huh!?"

"Yah ha ha ha ha! Was that all!?" Nightmare asked as Luffy backed away from him, "You seem to possess a strange ability, but that is not enough to harm me!"

"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly punched Nightmare, but nothing was happening to him at all. Nightmare just stood still as Luffy continued to punch him with rage. Nightmare then lifted his arm out of his cape, and pointed his finger at Luffy.

"HOLLOW STAR!" Nightmare fired a hollowed star at Luffy, which exploded on him, causing him to fall on his back. "Yah ha ha! You are really pathetic, human!" Luffy got up and charged at Nightmare again.

"GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy thrusted his leg at Nightmare, but somehow, it went right through him and his cape. "What the!? I didn't even felt him!" Luffy then saw Nightmare lifting up his other arm from his cape, and intended to cut Luffy's leg off with his huge and sharp nails. "Whoa!" Luffy quickly pulled his leg back in order to avoid the slash. Luffy then charged at Nightmare while stretching his arms behind himself. "GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusted both of his arms at Nightmare, blowing of his cape around his body. What Luffy saw afterwards completely shocked him.

"What is that!?" Luffy was seeing that Nightmare had no body, but a void filled with stars under his cloak.

"HOLLOW STAR!" Nightmare fired off another hollow star at Luffy, who jumped out of the way as it exploded on the UFO. "Do you see it now? You cannot harm me no matter what!"

"Eh..." Luffy grunted. "GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI!" Luffy swung his stretched leg horizontally at Nightmare, and kicked him at the side of his face, but Nightmare still did not felt a thing. Nightmare smirked as he thrusted his fingertip at Luffy, who rolled out of the way as it pierced through the floor. Luffy pulled back his stretched leg the way it was, and ran around Nightmare, who fired multiple hollow stars at him. Luffy stretched his arms, and grabbed Nightmare's shoulder plates. He then pulled himself up on Nightmare's shoulders, and charged at Nightmare's head while stretching and twisting his arm back. "GOMU GOMU NO RIFLE!"

Luffy punched Nightmare in the cheek, which didn't hurt him, but it certainly knocked his head sideways by a bit. Nightmare simply backslapped Luffy off of his shoulder as Luffy started to fall back down to the ground, until he stretched his arms to grab Nightmare's shoulder plates again, and swung across his chest to land on his other shoulder. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly punched Nightmare at his cheek, but like last time, nothing was happening as Nightmare once again backslapped Luffy off his shoulder. Luffy tried to grab Nightmare's shoulder plates again, but Nightmare flew out of the way as Luffy started to fall back down to the ground.

"Poyo!" Kirby was on his warpstar, and saved Luffy from falling to the ground by letting him fall on his warpstar as Kirby then flew around Nightmare. Nightmare fired a hollow star at Kirby, who defended himself by inhaling it, and spitting it back to Nightmare, who blocked the incoming hollow star with the back of his right hand. Nightmare then swung his left finger, creating a small cutting wave as Kirby stopped his Warpstar to prevent getting hit by it, but by doing that, Nightmare took the chance to knock both Luffy and Kirby off the warpstar with his palm, and hit the ground hard. "Poyo..." Kirby dazedly got up as Nightmare intended to smash him with his palm again.

"Oh no, you don't!" Luffy yelled as he quickly got in front of Kirby, and held his hands up, preventing Nightmare's hand from going down any further. Somehow, Luffy was able to push the hand back with all his strength, which made Nightmare a bit angry as he swunged his other hand horizontally at Luffy, knocking him out of the way. "Ah!" Luffy cried in pain as Nightmare was about to fire a hollow star at him, until Kirby puts his mouth around Nightmare's finger, getting his attention.

"Let go!" Nightmare swung his finger back and forth to get Kirby off his finger, but Kirby held on as Luffy was getting back on his feet.

"Hold him like that, Kirby!" Luffy yelled as he charged at Nightmare, "GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusted both of his palms at Nightmare's arm, which didn't hurt him, but almost knocked him off balance.

"Grr!" Nightmare teleported, breaking his finger free from Kirby's mouth as he appeared on the edge of the UFO. "NIGHTMARE GLIDE!" Nightmare spreads out his cape as he got covered with the power of darkness. He then flew right past Luffy and Kirby with great speed, which created a strong gust that knocked Luffy and Kirby off their feet, and off the UFO.

"Poyo!" Kirby yelled as the warpstar then came to their aid, and caught them as it then helped them back on the UFO. Suddenly, Nightmare appeared right above them as he opened his cape, showing the big void he has.

"HOLLOW STARSTORM!" A shower of hollow stars came showering down at the duo. Kirby maneuvered the warpstar to avoid the some of the stars, but the last five of them were about to hit them head on.

"GOMU GOMU NO FUUSEN!" Luffy inflated himself as the stars hits his body. "GyeeeAAHHH!!" Luffy managed to bounce the stars off of him, and into Nightmare as they exploded upon impact. Luffy landed back on the warpstar as Nightmare reappeared behind them, and was about to lower his hand on them. "Right! Go right!" Luffy yelled as the warpstar went to it's right, avoiding Nightmare's hand as Luffy readied his leg. "GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI!" Luffy swung his stretched horizontally towards Nightmare's face, but he teleported away to dodge it. Nightmare reappeared in the center of the UFO below Luffy and Kirby as he clapped his hands on them, making them jump off the warpstar to avoid his attack.

"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly punched Nightmare in the face as he was falling down, but Nightmare didn't even flinch upon getting hit.

"Yah ha ha ha ha ha!" Nightmare laughed as he hit backhanded Luffy into the ground hardly. Nightmare then faced towards Kirby, and tried to slash him with his sharp nails, but Kirby inflated himself to stay afloat in the air, avoiding Nightmare's slash just in time. Kirby then lets out the air in him, and lands back on the warpstar as he started flying around Nightmare again. "Heh!" Nightmare points his finger at Kirby, but then points his finger at Luffy while he was getting up.

"Poyo!" Kirby flies the warpstar into Luffy, knocking him out of the way as Nightmare then fired a hollow star from his fingertip, hitting Kirby without fail.

"Kirby!" Luffy yelled, "Why you!" Luffy charged at Nightmare, who simply laughed as he came near. "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!"

"Imbecile!" Nightmare lowered his stance, and effortlessly blocked Luffy's punch with his palm. Nightmare then countered by thrusting his palm Luffy, knocking him on his back in pain. Nightmare then raised his arm as, and attempted to give Luffy a karate chop, but Luffy was able to roll out of the way to avoid Nightmare's big hand. Luffy rolled back to his feet, and quickly jumped on Nightmare's thumb. Just as Nightmare raised his hand a little higher from the ground, Luffy stretched his arms by pulling back with his legs.

"GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!" Luffy sprung himself right into Nightmare's chin. Even though this didn't hurt Nightmare, he literally lost his balance from the knockback of that move, which made him angry.

"This is disturbing..." Nightmare muttered as he teleported behind Luffy, who was still in midair. "HOLLOW STAR!" Nightmare fired another hollow star from his fingertip, which exploded upon hitting Luffy as he crashed into the ground. After dust screen from the explosion faded away, Nightmare could see Luffy on his back, groggily trying to get back on his feet.

"How long are you going to keep this up? This is hardly enjoyable." Nightmare said. Suddenly, a light then shined behind Nightmare, who looked behind his shoulder to see what it was. "Hmm? ... What!?" Kirby was holding some sort of rod, with a star on it's tip.

"Wha? What is that?" Luffy blinked in confusion

"The star rod!?" Nightmare gasped. "He must have inhaled the warpstar while this human was distracting me!"

"Poyo!" Kirby charged at Nightmare as he swung the star rod at him, creating a star that hits Nightmare in his core.

"GYAH!!" Nightmare cried in pain as he backed away. "Curses! That rod is the only thing that is standing in my way towards victory!"

"Poooyooo!!" Kirby swung his star rod again, creating another star as it went towards Nightmare. To save himself, Nightmare teleported out of the way, and reappeared behind Kirby. Nightmare yelled angrily as he flew towards Kirby from behind, but Kirby was faster than him as he did a 180 degree turn with his star rod, and hits Nightmare's core again as Nightmare flew across the UFO floor in pain.

"Ahh... this is too dangerous!" Nightmare said, "I cannot lose like this!" He then saw Kirby swinging his Star rod in circles before he swung at Nightmare, which created multiple stars that surrounded him. "Gyeh... I wont let history repeat itself!" Nightmare spreads his arms out, knocking all the stars back as one of them almost hits Kirby, making him lose some of his balance. Nightmare then fired a hollow star at Kirby, which exploded upon impact as the explosion was strong enough to knock the star rod off of Kirby's hands, and flew next to the edge of the UFO floor.

"Poyo!" Kirby went to retrieve the star rod, but Nightmare stopped him by slamming his palm on him.

"Yah ha ha ha ha ha! It's over, Kirby! Victory is mine!" Nightmare said with a smirk.

"You're wrong!" Luffy yelled from afar as he charged at Nightmare, who simply smirked.

"Fool... havent you understand that-"

POW!!

"GAHH!?" Nightmare got punched in the core, which actually damaged him as Luffy then gave another punch to it. "Gyeh!"

"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly punched Nightmare's core, inflicting pain to Nightmare even more. Luffy ended his combo with a nasty right punch, which sends the huge monster to fly across the UFO floor in pain. Nightmare regained his flight balance in midair, and gave Luffy a shocked look.

"How can this be!? How can someone like you harm me!?" Nightmare asked angrily. He then noticed a yellow spark from his core. He looked at it, and noticed that his core was covered with yellow sparks. "Kirby's last attack with the star rod must have been to much for me to handle. This is bad; now I'm vulnerable to all kinds of attacks!"

"YYYYaaaaaahhhh!!" Luffy charged at Nightmare, who got defensive. "GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy thrusted his stretched leg at Nightmare's core, but Nightmare quickly covered it with his cape as Luffy's leg bounced off of it.

"If I can keep my core from getting hit, then winning shouldn't be a problem, but..." Nightmare gave Luffy an angry, "That boy is very strong for being just a human. Just what is he!?"

"GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI!" Luffy swung his stretched leg horizontally at Nightmare, who flew back to avoid, and countered by trying to slash Luffy's leg off, but Luffy quickly pulled his leg back, and leaped towards Nightmare. "GOMU GOMU NO YARI!" Luffy thrusted his both of his legs at Nightmare, who teleported out of the way as he reappeared behind Luffy. Nightmare then slashed Luffy's back, also slashing part of his vest off. "Ahh!!" Luffy fell on his hands and knees in pain as Nightmare was about to slash him again, until Kirby rammed his head on Nightmare's hand, knocking it away sideways. Nightmare angrily used the same hand to knock Kirby away from him as Luffy quickly got on his feet.

"GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy thrusted his stretched leg right through an opening of Nightmare's cape, and kicked Nightmare's core.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!" Nightmare cried as he tried to slash Luffy with his nails, but Kirby inhaled Luffy away from Nightmare as he slashed through the ground. Kirby stopped inhaling as he seemed to have inhaled a part of Luffy's vest. Luffy sat up and saw Kirby jumping up in the air, and a light appeared under Kirby's left eye, which formed into a scar. A straw hat then flew around Kirby as he somehow stretched his round hands to catch, and place it on his head.

"Whoaaaaa!? COOOOOOLLL!!" Luffy said excitedly as Kirby was now Luffy Kirby. Nightmare angrily faced towards the duo, and flew towards them as Kirby then got in front of him.

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Kirby stretched his round arm, and punched Nightmare's arm out of the way.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Luffy exclaimed as he then noticed that Nightmare was wide opened for an attack. He then charged at Nightmare, who could only watch as he approached him. "GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusted both of his palms at Nightmare's core, giving sheer amounts of pain to Nightmare himself. Kirby then jumped off of Luffy's shoulder, and went right towards Nightmare's face.

"GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI!" Kirby stretched his foot, and kicked Nightmare in the face horizontally, knocking him sideways. Luffy then stretched his arms, and grabbed Nightmare by his cape.

"GOMU GOMU NO SWING!" Using all his strength, Luffy swung Nightmare over his shoulder, and into the floor. Nightmare then teleported, and reappeared above Luffy and Kirby.

"NIGHTMARE CRASH!" Nightmare flew towards the UFO facing downward, hitting the top of the UFO, knocking Luffy and Kirby away from eachother. Nightmare then reappeared in front of Luffy, and tried to slash him, but Luffy used his right leg and foot to stop it, and then wrap them around Nightmare's attacking hand. Luffy then stretched his left arm, and wrapped it around Nightmare's neck as Luffy sprung himself towards Nightmare's core.

"GOMU GOMU NO ARROW!" Luffy hits Nightmare's core with his knee, causing Nightmare to cry in agony as he teleported away from Luffy, and reappeared from a distance.

"GOMU GOMU NO..." Nightmare looked behind his shoulder, and saw Kirby behind him, "GATLING GUN!" Kirby repeatedly punched Nightmare, but he wasn't hitting his core, meaning that he was not harming Nightmare at all. Nightmare points his finger over his shoulder, and fired a hollow star at Kirby, who jumped out of the way to avoid. Nightmare then looked forward, and saw that Luffy leaped at him with his legs facing him.

"GOMU GOMU NO YARI!" Luffy thrusted his legs at Nightmare, who teleported away to avoid. Kirby then came up with an idea, and wrapped his arms around Luffy's stretched legs. "Huh?" Kirby then swung Luffy like a whip as Nightmare reappeared in front of him. "I get it now!" Luffy said as Kirby swung him horizontally at Nightmare, with Luffy giving a hard elbow to Nightmare's core.

"Gah... I had enough of you two!" Nightmare knocked away Luffy with a backhand, and fired a hollow star at Kirby. They both fell hard on the ground as they glared at Nightmare.

"Grr.. give it up!" Luffy yelled angrily "I won't let you get away with this!"

"That's what you think! Yah!" Nightmare raised his hands in the air, causing the UFO to slowly fly above the dark clouds. The UFO was now above the clouds as Luffy and Kirby could see the stars and worlds in the sky.

"Take a good look at this view!" Nightmare said, "It will be the last thing you will see before I'm through with you both!"

Luffy simply got up and cracked his knuckles as he glared at Nightmare. "This wont change a thing! I will still beat you!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: This big chin guy wants to conquer everything... Not as long if Kirby and I don't have anything to say about it! Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 83: Nightmare's defeat, 6th Mystery heart obtained. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Sorry for leaving a cliffhanger like that, but this chapter was getting to big already. And I don't think that Nightmare's fight will be as great as the other ones, but I'll see what I can do about it. The next chapter will be the last one for the Kirby arc. I'll try not to disappoint. Ciao for now!


	83. Kirby Pt 16

The final chapter to the Kirby arc has arrived! Enjoy!

* * *

The emperor of darkness finally arrives. Nightmare appeared on Dreamland, hoping to destroy Kirby and take over the universe as he planned for a such a long time. Too bad for him that Luffy intends to stop him as he and Kirby confronted Nightmare, and began their battle against him. Will they win, and save Dreamland?

Chapter 83: Nightmare's defeat, 6th Mystery heart obtained

Above the dark clouds of Dreamland, Luffy cracked his knuckles while Kirby got into his fighting stance as they were ready to fight Nightmare again. Nightmare wasn't pleased; things weren't going as he have planned.

"I am a little curious," Nightmare began to say, "What is somebody like you doing in Dreamland anyway?"

"Hmm? Just passing by." Luffy replied with a plain look, "And since you are pissing me off, I must beat you up."

Nightmare frowned at Luffy's response. "You shouldn't meddle with other peoples' business, human. Especially with someone that could destroy everything you ever dreamed of having."

"I don't care." Luffy said, "I will still beat you up, and force you to never come back here again."

"You little..." Nightmare pointed his finger at Luffy, "Your overconfidence will lead you to your demise. I will turn your dreams into nightmares before I destroy you!"

"Idiot! My dreams will never die! I will become the Pirate King!" Luffy yelled angrily as his voice echoed throughout the dark sky. Kirby admired Luffy's confidence as Nightmare laughed at him.

"You ignorant fool! Dreams never come true! And I will prove it! HOLLOW STAR!" Nightmare fired a hollow star at Luffy and Kirby, who dodged out of the way in separate directions. Luffy and Kirby then charged at Nightmare at the same time.

"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Both Luffy and Kirby repeatedly thrusted their fists at Nightmare, who laughed as he did multiple teleportations to avoid their attacks. Nightmare then reappeared at the edge of the UFO, and fired multiple hollow stars at Luffy and Kirby from his fingertip. Luffy and Kirby ran at Nightmare, dodging his hollow stars as they got closer by the second. Once they were close enough, Kirby jumped at Nightmare, but Nightmare struck him down with a backhand, following straight down to Luffy, who inflated his body. "GOMU GOMU NO FUUSEN!" Kirby bounced off of Luffy's inflated stomach, and went flying towards Nightmare again.

"GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Kirby stretched his foot towards Nightmare's face, but Nightmare dodged it by tilting his head sideways, with Kirby's foot going past him. Nightmare was about slash Kirby with his nails, but Luffy got underneath Nightmare's chin.

"GOMU GOMU NO KAAZAN!" Luffy stretched his foot all the way up, kicking Nightmare's chin as it staggered him. "GOMU GOMU GOMU NO FUUSEN!" Luffy quickly pulled back his leg, and inflated his body again as Kirby fell on his stomach, and bounced off of it as he went towards Nightmare's core.

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Kirby stretched his arm, and punched Nightmare's core. Nightmare grunted as he teleported away from Luffy and Kirby, and reappeared in the center of the UFO.

"HOLLOW STARSTORM!" Nightmare opened his cape, and let's out a shower of hollow stars from his core as they headed towards Luffy and Kirby. Unlike last time, Luffy and Kirby were having a little trouble avoiding all the stars as some of them were able to leave cuts on them.

"Ah!" Luffy cried as he then angrily charged at Nightmare. "GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy thrusted his stretched leg at Nightmare, who caught it with two fingers. "Whoa!" Nightmare pulled back on Luffy's leg, springing Luffy towards himself.

"Yah ha ha ha ha!" Nightmare knocked Luffy down with his palm, knocking him down hard on the floor. Nightmare still held Luffy's stretched leg as he pulled on it again, springing Luffy back up from the floor, and was about to hit Luffy with his palm again, until Luffy suddenly wrapped his arms around Nightmare's hand, and then wrapping his legs around the other hand. Nightmare tried to get Luffy off of his hands as he pulled spreads his arms apart, stretching Luffy until he reached his limit. Suddenly, Luffy lets go of Nightmare, startling him as Luffy started to twist his body. "GOMU GOMU NO HANABI!" Luffy untwisted himself, punching in every direction, hitting Nightmare in the face, and his cape, showing his core again.

Kirby then took the chance to leap towards Nightmare with his feet facing towards him. "GOMU GOMU NO YARI!" Kirby stretched his feet, and kicked Nightmare's core, staggering Nightmare a few feet back.

"Gah!" Nightmare teleported behind Kirby, and slashed across his back, knocking him down to the floor. "Yah!" Nightmare then appeared right in front of Luffy, who was about to land on his feet until Nightmare fired a hollow star at him, which exploded as Luffy got knocked up in the air as Nightmare was about to slash at him, but Luffy instantly kicked Nightmare's hand away from him.

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy thrusted his stretched arm, and punched Nightmare's hand away, which staggered Nightmare for just a bit. Luffy then stretched his arms, and grabbed Nightmare's neck "GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!" Luffy sprung towards Nightmare, and crashed into his neck, staggering Nightmare even further as his cape revealed his core again. Luffy bounced off of Nightmare's neck, and went straight to Nightmare's core while stretching his leg upwards. "GOMU GOMU NO ONO!" Luffy brought down his leg, and smashed Nightmare's core with his foot, causing Nightmare to scream in agony as Nightmare then teleports to the edge of the UFO in order to get some distance.

"NIGHTMARE SLASH!" Nightmare flew towards Luffy as he intended to slash Luffy as he went by, but Luffy quickly ducked under Nightmare's swift attack. Nightmare angrily looked behind his shoulder to see Luffy as he then faced forward, and saw Kirby in front of him.

"GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" Kirby thrusted both of his round arms at Nightmare's face, knocking him back towards Luffy.

"GOMU GOMU NO SENSUIKAN!" Luffy stretched his arm as it went under Nightmare, and uppercutted him across his chin, knocking him up in the sky. Nightmare quickly retaliated, and faced his head and shoulders to the ground.

"NIGHTMARE CRASH!" Nightmare crashed down to the floor, causing the UFO to shake from the force. Due to being upside down, Nightmare's cape gently landed on the ground, revealing Nightmare's core to be wide open for any kind of attack.

"GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI!" Both Luffy and Kirby stretched their legs (Feet for Kirby), and horizontally kicked Nightmare's core from opposite directions, squishing the core like a sandwich. Nightmare cried in pain, until he showed a smirk across his face.

"HOLLOW STARSTORM!" Nightmare once again lets out a shower of hollow stars, only this time, they flew upwards before crashing back on the UFO, hitting everywhere.

"Poyo!?" From this attack, Kirby noticed that one of the hollow stars exploded onto the star rod, knocking it off the UFO. "Poyo!" Kirby dashed towards the edge of the UFO, and stretched his arms to catch the star rod, but before he could catch it, Nightmare, who was still upside down, fired a hollow star from his fingertip, and hits Kirby from behind, knocking him off the UFO. Kirby began to fall down to the thunderous clouds, until a stretched hand came from above and grabbed Kirby from falling even further.

"Hold on, Kirby!" Luffy shouted as he was the one who saved Kirby from falling. Luffy pulled Kirby back on the UFO, and panted happily. "You okay?"

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded happily.

"Hey, where is that star rod thingy? Didn't you catch it?" Luffy asked as he noticed that Kirby wasn't holding the star rod.

Suddenly, they heard Nightmare laughing as he got floated upward again. "All your attempts of defeating me have just went down the drain. The star rod was the only thing that could really defeat me! Without it, you two are hopeless!"

"Yeah, right!" Luffy scoffed, "We don't need a magic rod to defeat you!"

"Believe in what you want, but it's now over!" Nightmare yelled as he faced his palms against eachother, creating a really big hollow star. "NIGHTMARE WORLD!" Nightmare threw the giant hollow star in the air as it then stay afloat. Luffy and Kirby blinked in confusion as the star spin, creating a dark hole that started to suck in Luffy and Kirby off their feet.

"Hey, what's going on!?" Luffy yelled in panic.

"You will now witness the true of meaning of what nightmares are all about! Yah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Nightmare laughed as he also got sucked into the hole. Luffy and Kirby screamed as they finally got into the hole, seeing nothing but darkness inside.

Moments later, they opened their eyes, and couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Whoa! This is...!" For some reason, their was candy, turkey legs, and different kinds of food floating in the air. Their also appeared to be on a giant chess board, which was floating on an ocean. "I don't what this place is, but I like it so far!"

"You've entered your dreams."

Luffy and Kirby turned around, and saw Nightmare behind them. "What you see here is what you most desire. All the things you ever wanted is all here."

"Really!?" Luffy asked. He looked at his surroundings, "All the food, and on the sea; that sure is the good life!"

"Maybe now..." Nightmare said with a smirk, "But let's see what happens when it's all gone!" Nightmare spreads his arms, which caused the blue sky turn purple, the water vanishing into thin air, and the food being beyond Luffy's and Kirby's reach. The chess board they were on remained afloat in the air as Nightmare laughed at this horrific sight.

"Huh!? What are you doing!?" Luffy asked angrily.

"What you see here is what will happen to you in the future!" Nightmare exclaimed, "All your dreams will lead you to an unhappy life! Surrender to your nightmares, and let your fear take over your reality!"

Luffy only stared at Nightmare; he didn't believe anything he was saying. "Why should I? You're the one who is doing all this. Why should I do what you say?"

"Don't you see it, yet!?" Nightmare asked, "Your fate is to die here. Upon entering your dreams, I am ten times more stronger than I was before. There is nothing you can do stop me! Yah ha ha ha ha ha!" Nightmare then looked a bit blurry as multiple clones of himself came out of himself, and surrounded Luffy and Kirby.

"Poyo..." Kirby got a little nervous, unlike Luffy, who was amazed by this.

"Whoa! That's so cool! Is that some kind of Kage bunshin no jutsu (Clone jutsu)? Luffy asked.

"Yah ha ha ha ha! You're life ends here!" All the Nightmare clones shouted as they fired hollow stars from their fingertips at the same time.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The hollow stars exploded on the entire chess board, creating a big dust screen. "Yah ha ha ha! I told you there was no way of defeating me!" All the Nightmare clones shouted. Suddenly, a bright light shined from the dust screen, temporarily blinding the clones. "Ergh! What is this!?" The light faded as Kirby and Luffy was now standing on some kind of flying machine. "The dragoon!? Did he took advantage of this place to summon it!?"

"What the!? Where did this come from!?" Luffy asked in shock. "Well, whatever it is, let's use it to get the big chin guy!"

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded as he flew the dragoon high above the chess board, and into all the Nightmare's clones height level.

"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly punched all the clones, but his fists went right through as they laughed at Luffy. "HIIIYAAAAAAAA!" Despite this, Luffy continued to punch all the clones around him and Kirby, but it was no use.

"You're making a fool of yourself!" All the Nightmare clones said, "There is no use fighting any longer! I have won!" Luffy stopped punching, and panted heavily as he rubbed his head in confusion.

"Man... I can't seem to hit him." Luffy said. He then noticed that Kirby looked a bit ill. "What's wrong? Are you going to puke?" Kirby then coughs up none other than the star rod, which shocked Nightmare and his clones.

"It was inside him all along!?" Nightmare asked. Kirby held the star rod, and faced it up in the air, which angered Nightmare and his clones as they all pointed their fingertips at him.

"Poyo!" Kirby yelled.

"Right!" Luffy nodded as he grabbed Kirby, and started to spin him around. "GOMU GOMU NO..."

"IT'S OVER!" All the Nightmare's fired hollow stars at Luffy and Kirby.

"SUPER STARSTORM!" While being spun in circles, Kirby let's out a barrage of stars from the star rod, going through the hollow stars, and hitting every single clone of Nightmare.

"GAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHH HHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!!"

The power of the star rod was too much for Nightmare as the dreams he, Luffy, and Kirby were in turned pitch black again. Moments later, Luffy and Kirby opened their eyes, and saw that they were once again back on the UFO above the clouds. And the dragoon was also with them as well.

"We're back!" Luffy said happily.

"Poyo!" Kirby said happily.

"But where is...?" Luffy looked in front of him, and saw Nightmare, only that he was paralyzed by the power of the star rod as yellow electricity surrounded his whole core, and body. "Hee hee! Looks like he's stuck."

"Grr... can't.. move...!" Nightmare grunted.

"Ha! Finishing him off will be so much easier now!" Luffy said while hitting his fist. "Let's go, Kirby!"

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded confidently as they both got on the Dragoon and flew high up in the air. They then went flying straight towards Nightmare, who could do nothing but watch in fear.

_"This isn't how it's suppose to end!"_ Nightmare thought, _"I was suppose to rule Dreamland! I was suppose to destroy Kirby! I was suppose to be invincible!! This cannot be happening to me!!"_

While heading towards Nightmare with great speed, Luffy stretched his arm all the way back to it's limit as Kirby shot out a humongous star from the star rod as it was going towards Nightmare at the same velocity as the dragoon. "GOMU GOMU NO..." As soon as the star was about to hit Nightmare, Luffy pulled back his arm, and punched the star with great force as the star crashed right into Nightmare's core "STAR BULLET!".

"GAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!!"

The dragoon went right through Nightmare's core as Nightmare cried in agony as he started to disappear, with his eyes and mouth letting out a bright blue light.

"NOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO OOOOOO!!"

**Meanwhile...**

Back on Dreamland, Nami and the others watched as how the purple clouds were starting to disperse. "What's happening up there!?" Nami asked. Suddenly, an explosion happened above the clouds, shocking everyone.

"Luffy! Kirby!" Tiff yelled worryingly.

"Do you think they are alright!?" Lololo asked.

"THEY HAVE TO BE! THEY CANT DIE AGAINST THAT GUY!" Franky shouted energetically.

"I have a really bad feeling about this!" Usopp whimpered.

"Luffy..." Chopper said as he looked up at the sky.

"Hey, you guys!"

Everyone looked to their left, and saw Zoro and Metaknight, who was wearing a new mask that looks exactly like the old one, approaching slowly due to their injuries.

"Sir Metaknight!" Tuff exclaimed.

"Zoro! What happened to you!?" Nami asked.

"Long story... what's going on!?" Zoro asked.

"Luffy and Kirby went up there to fight Nightmare, and we don't know what the heck is happening up there!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Nightmare!? I should've known..." Metaknight muttered. Zoro panted as he looked towards the bushes, where Dedede and Escargoon were hiding behind.

"Eh!? Did he notice us!?" Escargoon whispered.

"Shh!! Quiet!" Dedede hissed as he hits Escargoon on his head to shut him up. Zoro narrowed his eyes, and then looked at the sky.

"How long have they been up there!?" Zoro asked.

"About a while now!" Tuff replied, "Waiting here is making me sick! We have to do something!"

"The only thing we can do is watch what will happen next..." Nami replied bluntly. They all just stared at the sky, waiting for something else to happen. Suddenly, something was coming down from the clouds, something really big.

"OI, WHAT'S THAT!?" Franky asked. Usopp adjusted his goggles, and saw what was coming down.

"Gyah! It's the UFO! It's coming down!" Usopp yelled.

"WHAT!?" Everyone asked in shock. They all now saw it; the UFO was coming down. The top of the UFO was covered in flames, and was falling down at a fast rate.

"Everyone, take cover!" Usopp yelled. Everyone ducked as the UFO went over them in a close distance, and crashed into the ocean. By the time it did, exterior parts of the UFO started to blow up.

"SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" Franky shouted.

"Ruuunnn!!" Chopper yelled in panic as Franky grabbed Zoro and Metaknight and rested them on his shoulders as everyone started to run away from the UFO.

"Your Majesty, we have to get out of here too!" Escargoon panicked.

"No! We cant let them see us!" Dedede said.

"YOUR MAJESTY!!"

BOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOMMMM MMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMM!!

The UFO exploded, creating a big force that knocked Dedede and Escargoon off their feet. "DYAAAAAHHH!!" Dedede and Escargoon went flying away.

"WHOOOOOOAAAAA!!" Everyone else were also blown off their feet, but they crashed back on the ground a couple of feet from where they were blown off of. They all panted heavily as Chopper got up, and looked where the UFO exploded.

"LUUUUFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! KIIIIIIIIRRRRRBBYYYYYYYYYY!!" Chopper yelled loud enough, but got no reply. Tiff got next to him, and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Could it be that... huh?" Tiff looked up and saw that the clouds and the sky were turning back to normal. The thing that surprised her though was that she saw something flying up in the sky.

"OOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

Everyone looked up, and saw Luffy and Kirby up in the sky, flying on the dragoon.

"Luffy!" Everyone shouted happily. Chopper was really happy to see Luffy and Kirby were okay.

"He's alive! He's alive! I knew he would be okay!" Usopp said in tears.

"ABOUT TIME, STRAWHAT!" Franky said energetically.

"You guys!! The big chin guy is gone!! You don't have to worry anymore!!" Luffy yelled loud enough for his crew to hear.

"Pooyoo!" Kirby said happily. Tiff let out a tear of happiness, now knowing that everything is back the way it was.

"Luffy... thank you.." Tiff thought with a smile.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke came out of the back of the Dragoon.

"Wha? Is that suppose to do that?" Luffy asked.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked. Suddenly, the dragoon lost control, and headed towards to the Kabu mountains, with both Luffy and Kirby screaming in fear.

"Eh? ... What happened?" Tiff asked while blinking in confusion.

"Hey, Luffy! Where are you going!?" Usopp asked.

"They're headed towards the Kabu mountains! Come on!" Tuff said. They all ran towards the Kabu mountains as the dragoon crashed into it.

In the Kabu mountains, Robin, who had Sanji's arm over her shoulders, blinked in confusion as she saw Luffy and Kirby unconscious on the dragoon, which was destroyed upon crashing to the floor. "Captain, are you okay?" Robin asked.

"Look at the nice stars..." Luffy said dazedly as he imagined some stars going in circles over his head. Sanji then regained his conscious, and looked at his surroundings.

"Eh?" Sanji then noticed that he had his arm over Robin's shoulders. "Oh! Robin-chwan, you are so beautiful in this angle-ow!" Sanji grunted.

"You alright?" Robin asked.

"Yeah... nothing to worry about." Sanji said. He then noticed Luffy and Kirby. "What happened here?"

"I was about to ask that myself." Robin said as Luffy and Kirby were regaining conscious.

"Oh... that was... SO FUN!!" Luffy exclaimed happily as he got up. "We have to do that again! Kirby, can you get another of these things!?"

"Poyo..." Kirby said exhausted. Luffy then noticed Robin and Sanji, who just got up on his feet.

"Hey, guys! Where have you two been?" Luffy asked with a plain face.

"Nevermind that, Luffy. What happened to you?" Sanji asked.

"Oh, we fought this evil chin guy, but we beat him so hard, he disappeared" Luffy said.

"Poyo." Kirby nodded. Sanji and Robin were confused as they didn't notice that Dedede and Escargoon crashed into another bush just outside the near the entrance where Luffy, and the others are.

"Dyah... wha-ah!?" Dedede quickly hid inside the bush with Escargoon as Nami, and everyone else finally arrived at the Kabu mountains, with Zoro and Metaknight having enough energy to stand up by themselves.

"Luffy, are you ok?" Chopper asked worringly.

"Never better. That big chin guy is gone." Luffy said happily.

"What a relief..." Nami sighed.

"You guys are heroes!" Tuff exclaimed, "If it wasn't for you guys, this place would have turned into a disaster!"

"Tuff is right." Tiff said happily, "Thank you so much for everything you guys have done for saving Dreamland. We will never forget your bravery."

"Hurray for the heroes!" Lololo and Lalala exclaimed simultaneously. They cheered as everyone felt grateful, including Chopper, who did his happy dance.

"I am not happy because of that! I am not happy!" Chopper said happily. Everyone laughed happily, feeling great about saving the day yet again.

"Strawhat pirates! Come forth!"

Everyone stopped, and looked towards Kabu. "Oh hey, Bronze statue guy!" Luffy said while waving to Kabu.

"He is not a... nevermind..." Zoro muttered.

"Strawhat pirates, I like to thank you for all you have done to save this world from Nightmare." Kabu said, "All of you have done exactly what I foresaw a long time ago."

Everyone was shocked upon hearing that. "Wh-What!? What do you mean!? You mean actually knew that all of this was going to happen!?" Nami asked.

"Yes." Kabu replied.

"Wait a minute, you told us that you couldn't see the future when we came here to ask questions!" Usopp yelled.

"I know... I deeply apologize for lying to you all." Kabu said.

"YOU LIED! WHAT FOR!?" Franky asked.

"If I would have told you about the events that would occur in the future, would you have still stayed?" Kabu asked. Everyone, except for Sanji, gave a Nami a glare.

"What? Just because I wanted to find the 6th heart quickly, doesn't mean I was trying to avoid anything. Heh heh..." Nami laughed weakly, "But hey, if you knew that Nightmare was going to attack, then you must know where the heart is."

"... Yes, I do." Kabu said, "I'm sorry, but I wanted to keep you people here long enough to protect this land. If you didn't, then their would have been casualties... but thanks to you all, there weren't any."

"Alright!" Luffy said happily.

"Now, I believe it's time to give you what you have been searching for. Kirby, if you please." Kabu said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said happily. He took out the star rod, and hits the tip on the ground, causing a bright pink light to shine from it. The light faded as everyone saw the 6th Mystery heart. It was a pink-shaped heart, with pointy edges.

"The 6th Mystery heart!" Luffy said happily as he grabbed the pink heart.

"Wait, so Kirby knew where the heart was too?" Chopper asked.

"Yes. I told him about the location of the heart, and kept it a secret with him." Kabu said, "He almost told you guys about the heart by bringing you here though."

"SO THAT'S WHAT YOU MEANT BY COMING HERE LAST TIME." Franky said energetically to Kirby.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied happily.

"Hee hee hee... yosh! We have found our 6th Mystery heart!!" Luffy shouted happily while lifting it in the air.

"Great! Now we can leave." Zoro said bluntly. Tiff and the others felt a little upset hearing that.

"Oi, Marimo! You got them all upset!" Sanji yelled at Zoro's face.

"Marimo." Kirby said, which shocked Zoro again, which also made Metaknight laugh a bit.

"Nah, we dont have to go now." Luffy said, "Let's celebrate by having an eating contest!"

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby said happily while jumping up and down. Tiff and the others felt really happy upon hearing that.

"Yay! Let's party!" Tuff said as he, Lololo, and Lalala danced happily, while Tiff let out a relaxed sigh. Back in the bushes where Dedede and Escargoon are hiding at, Dedede and Escargoon came out of hiding, and heard the whole conversation.

"It looks like they will be leaving soon." Escargoon said, "We'll be home free once they leave."

"Dwoh... this isn't fair!" Dedede cried, "I wanted to get rid of them, but I couldn't even do that! Bo ho ho ho!!"

"Your majesty, let's get out of here while we have the chance." Escargoon said.

"Right." Dedede sniffed, they slowly got out of the bushes as they started to tiptoe away until...

"You know..." Luffy began to say with a smirk as he puts the 6th Mystery heart on the floor, "Even though that the big chin guy is gone, something doesn't seem right."

"Dyeh?" Dedede frozed in place.

"Oh yeah... before he showed up, some other being treated us in a special way..." Zoro said while unsheathing his swords.

"And I think it's time we thank him." Sanji said while tapping his foot on the ground.

Dedede gulped as he nervously turned around, and saw the Strawhat pirates were glaring at him. "DYAAAAAHHH!?"

"Dedede... you knew this was coming." Tiff said. Dedede was panting heavily as he tried to grab Escargoon to use him as a shield again, but Escargoon was already hiding behind a tree far away from him.

"Sorry, Your Majesty!" Escargoon cried. Dedede looked back at the Strawhat pirates, sweating in fear.

"You are a bad king!" Chopper yelled.

"You almost scared me to death!" Usopp yelled.

"You put me in a crate, and pushed me down a rocky cliff!" Nami yelled.

"YOU VANDILIZED OUR SHIP!" Franky yelled.

"You made me jump into a volcano!" Sanji yelled.

"You called me a pancy swordsman!" Zoro yelled.

"You made me go through a mystery maze!" Luffy yelled.

"Your books were very mistreated!" Robin said.

"How is that last one offensive to anyone!?" Dedede asked. The Strawhat pirates walked towards Dedede, who fell on his rear in fear. "W-W-W-W-Wait a minute, you guys! All those things I did were just jokes! I would never do anything like that to you guys!" The Strawhat pirates got closer to him. "Okay, I'm sorry! Tell you what, I was planning to give you guys the death penalty, but not anymore! How is that?" They got even closer. "No, wait! How about you guys beat Escargoon instead!? He can take a hit or two!" They were now in front of him, "PLEASE, DON'T DO ANYTHING TO ME!!"

"CYCLONE..."

"USOPP..."

"STRONG..."

"HEAVY..."

"TATSU..."

"COLLIER..."

"DIEZ..."

"GOMU GOMU NO..."

"NOOOOO!! I BEG OF YOU!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!" Dedede cried in immense fear.

"TEMPO!"

"HAMMER!"

"HAMMER!"

"GONG!"

"MAKI!"

"SHOOT!"

"FLEUR!"

"PISTOL!"

BANG! BONK! POW! POW! SLASH! BANG! KAPOW!!

"DYAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!!"

Dedede got hit by Nami's PCT, Usopp's hammer, Franky's steel fist, Chopper's left fist, Zoro's tornado of cutting waves, Sanji's thrust kick, and Luffy's fist as he was sent flying off in the air like a shooting star, with ten arms sprouting around his body.

"CLUTCH!"

CRACK!

"DAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH HHHHH!!"

CRASH!!

The arms broke Dedede's back as he crashed right through the ceiling of his castle, and into the throne room in enormous amount of pain.

"Your Majesty! Wait for me!" Escargoon cried as he went to the castle. Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Lololo, and Lalala were amazed at how strong Luffy and the others were with their strength combined. Luffy then looked behind his shoulder, and smiled at them.

"Now that we are done with him, let's start celebrating!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Tiff and the others said happily as Luffy picked the 6th mystery heart, and headed towards the village with everyone else. Kabu watched them leave as the sun was starting to set.

"Be careful, Strawhat pirates. For you have yet to face the true obstacle of your journey..."

**Meanwhile...**

Back at the unknown world, Yojimbo was resting up against a wall as MPNo. 1, Dimentio, Sigma, and Bison were sitting around the round table, discussing about Bison's visit to Dreamland.

"So that's how it all ended..." MPNo. 1 said, unimpressed by the sound of his tone.

"Just like Sigma said; those pirates are weak!" Bison said, "They are no threat to us at all. The only reason that they have gotten this far is because they got lucky. However, they did show me that my elite warriors, Juni and Juli, are not strong enough to follow me, so I locked them up into the cellars so they can rot."

"I told you," Sigma began to say, "They are just some primative pirates that don't know what they are doing, nor have any idea what they are up against!"

"Ah ha ha ha ha!" Dimentio laughed, "You take them so lightly, Sigma. But you have yet to see what they are truly capable of. What you and Bison have done to them only fueled up their reason to fight on, thus foreshadowing your defeat. Or am I wrong?"

"You are wrong." Bison replied with a frown, "The point is, even though they are weak, they manage to overcome every obstacle in their path. And... before I left Dreamland, I left a microscopic camera in the Kabu mountains so I can view the events after I left. And I saw that Nightmare... lost! And I also saw those pirates already having the 6th heart in their possession."

"What!? How could they have defeated Nightmare!?" Sigma asked as Dimentio laughed.

"Hmm... this is now getting irritating." MPNo. 1 said while placing his elbows on the table, and his hands in front of his face. "We should-"

Before MPNo. 1 could finish that sentence, the doors of the room they were in bursted open. Everyone looked towards the entrance, and saw none other than Kefka, who was really angry as he charred from head to toe.

"You people are despicable..." Kefka said with an angry tone while letting out a puff of smoke from his mouth.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! Why Kefka, you looked so burned up, like a yoshi getting a sunburn." Dimentio said happily.

"YOU!" Kefka yelled angrily while pointing at Dimentio as he walked towards him, "Why didn't you say anything about their powers, you stupid happy clown!?"

"Why, I thought it wouldn't be a problem to you." Dimentio said, "Afterall, you are the almighty Kefka, aren't you not?"

"Of course I am, you idiot!" Kefka replied as he sat down on his chair, "What I am so angry about is that you people knew all along that those stupid pirates were heading towards me, and the only thing you said to me was to come back! Thanks to you all, and my idiotic men, my ship was destroyed, including the teleportation device that accidentally sended me to some ruins in this world. My men and I had to walk for hours to get out, and took us a whole day to get here! I hate walking over here! I hate those pirates! And I hate, hate, hate, HATE YOU ALL!!"

"Will you be quiet? Nobody cares." Sigma said while looking the other way.

"What!? You want a piece of me, tinhead!?" Kefka asked angrily while getting up from his seat.

"Enough!" MPNo. 1 shouted. Kefka angrily glared at Sigma as he sat back down.

"Anyway, I think those pirates deserve to die." Kefka said calmly, "They are so annoying, and they made my mouth to burn. We should kill them right now!"

"That won't be necessary." MPNo. 1 said, "I may be wrong, but the next world they are going might be the one where ?? (MPNo. 5) and ?? (MPNo. 6) are at right now."

"What makes you think that?" Bison asked.

"Because earlier, I just received a message that they were able to get another ruler for Obscurum. And what they are telling me is that this new ruler has one of the hearts. Well, atleast not in his hands."

"What do you mean?" Sigma asked.

"One of the hearts resides in an island, where our comrades are right now." MPNo. 1 said, "They said that this new ruler is trying to get this heart, but he can't with the resources he has right. Our comrades our now helping him to obtain it."

"Bah! Who cares about that now!?" Kefka asked angrily, "I say that we are powerful enough as it is, and commence the final operation to our plan!" Everyone in the room was silent, even Dimentio didn't find that funny.

"Kefka, you know exactly why we can't do that just yet." MPNo. 1 said while looking down at the table, "As long as those 'hands' are in the way, we cannot make another move. Well... one of them anyway..."

In a dark cage in another part of this unknown world, something big rested in it.

**Meanwhile...**

We are now in a different world, which looked like one big swamp due to the big vines, trees, and all that other swamp stuff. A portal appeared up in the sky as Bowser came flying out of it before it closed.

"Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!"

CRASH!!

Bowser crashed into the into pool of mud, which splattered all over his body. "Bleh! Gah!" Bowser got up while spitting out some of the mud that happened to go in his mouth as he also wiped the mud off his face. "I get ran over, and I fall into this... I am not enjoying my life right now."

Bowser walked out of the pool of mud, and started to walk around the place. "Where am I this time? It looks like an oversized swamp or something." Bowser said while looking at his surroundings, "Well, there are no cars around here, so it's fine. Now let's look for Strawhat!" Bowser walked along the swampy area, but despite walking far, he seemed to be going nowhere.

"What is with this place? Where is the exit!?" Bowser asked. He then noticed that it was really quiet. He hadn't heard a peep from anyone, not even from anything. This made Bowser gulp in worry.

"This place is starting to give me the creeps... man, where is that remote!?" Bowser asked as he took out his broken remote. "Now, do something good for once, and help me get out of here!" Bowser pushed several buttons on the remote, but nothing was working. "C'mon, c'mon, C'MON!"

Suddenly, he heard a branch snapping in two from behind him. "Ugh!? Who goes there!?" Bowser asked while turning around, but saw nobody. "... Just my imagination..." Suddenly, he heard another branch snap in two. "Okay, Mr. Wise guy! You think you can scare me with all this suspense!? Well you got another thing coming, because I am Bowser, King of the Koopas!"

Bowser could then hear the sound of wind whistling through the trees for a couple a seconds before it stopped, making Bowser a little nervous. "Seriously, this isn't funny! I am a big guy, and I can crush you like a grape!" Bowser yelled, but no response. He then saw a couple of yellow blasts going past him, and then heard a sound of a dying animal over the bushes in front of him. But of course, this wouldn't scare Bowser.

"I GOTTA GET OUT OF HEEEEERREEEEE!!" Bowser cried as he started to run away in fear. He panted as he was going through multiple vines, and bushes as something was chasing it. "Go away!" Bowser cried. He then accidently tripped over a rock, and landed on the floor. He turned around, and crawled on his back until he was up against a tree. He slowly got up on his feet, and trembled in fear as the thing that was chasing him got closer and closer until some sort of cannon came out of the bushes in front of him. "AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAHHH HHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!!"

Bowser covered his eyes as the thing that was chasing him came out of the bushes. "Hmm?" Bowser opened his eyes, and saw none other than Samus, pointing her arm cannon at him. "Ohhhhhhhh..."

"Oh, it's you." Samus said plainly as she puts down her arm cannon.

"'Oh, it's you.' she says..." Bowser mocked while panting, "You scared-I mean, you almost made me kill you! What are you doing here!?"

"I was about to ask you that." Samus said bluntly, "I am investigating this area for any space pirate hideouts. Now you tell me what you are doing here."

"Heh... if you must know, I am hunting a group of pirates myself." Bowser said, "But they just won't let me hunt them down! They keep jumping from world to world every time I take a step forward."

"World to world? Are you talking about Luffy and his crew?" Samus asked.

"You know them!?" Bowser asked. "Where are they!? I'll squash them!"

"They're not here. I met them on Aether, which is lightcycles away from here. And how should I know where they went? They left Aether a long time ago." Samus explained.

"What!? You mean I am on some kind of random world that they didn't even step foot on!?" Bowser asked as he then looked at his remote, "You stupid piece of junk! Your supposed to lead me to the Strawhat, not to other weird places!"

"Why do even want to fight them for?" Samus asked, "They're good pirates. You wouldn't last a second against them."

"Eh!?" Bowser glared at Samus, "How dare you insult me! I'll smash your face for saying that!"

"Try it then..." Samus replied bluntly. They both glared at eachother angrily, which lasted a few seconds as Bowser felt a little uncomfortable.

"Y-You're lucky that you are a girl, or I would have beaten you up so hard, it wouldn't be funny!" Bowser said with a hint of fear in his tone.

"Whatever." Samus replied, "Now could you step aside? I have work to do."

"You don't have to tell me that. I am already leaving!" Bowser said as he angrily stomped off. "Grr... who does that woman think she is!? I can beat her in a fi-GHT!?" Bowser fell right into a hole in the ground, which he would have saw if he hasn't been talking to himself.

"I saw that hole before." Samus said to herself, "I could have told him to be careful from that, but I decided not to... oh well, back to work." Samus then walked away.

"Gwaaaaaaaaahhh!!" Bowser crashed right into the ground, and ended up in a small area. "How can I be so clumsy!?" He asked as he then noticed some baby creatures, with big eyeballs. "What are you staring at!?" Bowser asked angrily. The baby creatures got upset, and gritted their sharp teeth at Bowser, who stared in awe. "Uh... sorry?"

The baby creatures attacked Bowser, biting him almost every single part of his body. "Ow! Oh! Eek! Ow! Owie! Ow! Ow! Stop that! Ow! Ow!" Bowser shook off the babies, and ran forward until he bumped into a bigger creature, who turned out to be the mother of the babies. The mother roared as it was about to bite Bowser. "AAAHHHH!!" Suddenly, his remote created a portal underneath Bowser, and took him in before it closed, and before the mother closed it's mouth at him.

**Meanwhile...**

It was night time at Dreamland, and everyone in the village was celebrating with great joy over the defeat of Nightmare. Nami and Robin were chatting happily with each other while holding their drinks, Franky and Chopper were dancing with some of the cappys, Usopp was standing on a pile of chairs, singing a song about himself, and Zoro was just enjoying the view while sitting next to Metaknight.

Sanji and Kawasaki then brought in multiple meals, and placed them on a big table. They both panted as they gave eachother a thumbs up for a job well done. Tiff, Tuff, Lololo, and Lalala were having fun with the younger cappys as most of the adult cappys sat around the big table filled with food. Mayor Len then raised his drink, which got everyone's attention. "Everyone, we are here to thank the visitors of Dreamland for saving us all from Nightmare's hands. Let us applaud to show them our gratitude."

Every Cappy, including Tiff and Tuff, happily clapped to the Strawhat pirates, as they all felt grateful as Chopper did his happy dance. "Now then, let us begin our feast!" Mayor len said happily as they were about to eat until...

"Whoa! Food!"

"Poyo!"

Luffy and Kirby appeared out of nowhere, and saw the mountain of food in front of them. They then looked at eachother happily as they then charged at the food, and started to eat the whole thing. Everyone blinked in confusion as Luffy was stretching his arms to grab and eat the food that was out of his reach, while Kirby just inhaled the food instead. Eventually, they ate the whole feast in just a matter of seconds, with both of them now looking fat. They both ate the same amount of food, so their eating contest ended up in a draw.

"It's okay; we made extras just incase this happened." Sanji said as everyone felt relieved. The celebration continued all night long, with everyone having fun until morning.

**A couple of hours later...**

It was sunrise, and we see the Strawhat crew back on the seashore where the Thousand Sunny. It took like an hour, but Franky cleaned up all the mess Dedede's men caused the other day as it looked good as new again. Everyone from the village and the castle were there too, feeling sad that the Strawhat crew were about to leave.

"We'll you guys come back?" Tuff asked sadly.

"Sure we will!" Luffy said happily, "Right after I become the Pirate King, I'll come back and visit you guys."

"Great!" Tuff said excitedly.

"I wish you good luck on your journey." Tiff said, "After all the events that happened yesterday, I know that you can get back home alive."

"Hee hee! Thanks alot!" Luffy replied.

"It was nice meeting you, Kirby." Chopper said.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied happily.

"Gyeh... idiot. Don't weep for us because we're leaving... I'M GONNA MISS YOU SO MUCH!" Franky cried as he hugged Kirby while tears poured out of his eyes.

"It was nice meeting with you, Zoro." Metaknight said, "After confronting you in battle, there is no doubt in my mind that you will become the strongest swordsman in your world."

"Thanks. You take care of yourself too." Zoro said as he shook Metaknight's hand with respect.

"Once again, thank you for helping Dreamland. We wont forget you all." Parm said gratefully.

"Take care, now. Dont get into too much trouble, okay?" Memu said.

"Sure. We'll try not to... if that's possible." Sanji said.

"Luffy, ready to go?" Nami asked.

"Hold on a sec." Luffy said as he then walked up to somebody. "Thanks for giving us such a great time here. Without meeting you, things would have gotten boring, but you entertained us till the end. Thanks for everything, Dedede."

Luffy smiled at Dedede, who was on a wheelchair, and has a thick body cast that covered his whole body, except for the eyes. "Mmmmm! Mmm! Mmm! Mmmmmmmmmm! Mmmmmm!!" Dedede mumbled furiously with red eyes.

"Aww, we're going to miss you too, buddy." Luffy said happily as he then pats rather hard on Dedede's cast.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!! MM!! MMM!! MMMMMMMMM!!" Dedede cried in pain as Escargoon tended to his wounds. Luffy then walked back to the ship where his crew was waiting for him as Usopp was holding the 6th heart for him.

"Well... let's go now, Luffy." Usopp said as he gave the 6th mystery heart to Luffy.

"Right!" Luffy replied as the Franky raised anchor the Thousand Sunny. The Thousand Sunny then faced towards the ocean as Luffy got in front of the ship and raised the 6th Mystery heart in the air. "MYSTERY DOOR, OPEN!"

The heart then let out a pink beam in front of Luffy. The beam then spreaded out in five direction as a portal was formed in between the rays. The portal then was replaced by the humongous double door with 3 empty slots shaped as hearts, while one of them was filled with red energy, the other one filled with green energy, the other one filled with orange energy, the other one filled with brown energy, and the last one filled with yellow energy. The heart then shot another pink beam at the slot under the yellow energy and next to the green energy, filling it up with pink energy, which made the door open and an image of another planet was shown inside.

The Thousand Sunny then set sail towards the door as Luffy and his crew went to the back of the ship, and waved goodbye. "Bye guys! Take care!!"

"Bye! Good luck!" Tiff shouted back happily.

"Pooyoo!!" Kirby shouted happily as well.

"See ya, guys! Hope you come back sometime!" Tuff shouted. To put it simple, all the Cappys waved goodbye as the Thousand Sunny went through the door before it closed, and disappearing into thin air. Tiff sighed as it Tuff smiled at her.

"You had a crush on Luffy, didn't ya?" Tuff mocked.

"Sh-Shut up!" Tiff replied as she and Tuff then walked off, leaving Kirby to happily stare at the sunrise.

"Poyo! Bye, Luffy!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Lousy ending, I know, but give me a break, I couldn't think of anything else at the moment. Now then, I am going to start planning out my next arc, only this time, I will TRY not to make it too long, but I am not making any promises.

Anyway, it is now time to play our favorite game, "GUESS THAT ARC!". Now, this next world is a little tricky to guess, since I didn't include a preview of it. But all I can say is that in order to figure this one out, you need to think outside the box. Good luck to you all! Ciao!


	84. Metal Gear Pt 1

I knew this one was a bit tricky to guess, but some of you got it right. Now, let us begin our 7th arc! Enjoy!

* * *

Six down, two to go. The Strawhat crew obtained the 6th Mystery heart after saving all the residents in Dreamland. After saying goodbye to Kirby, and his friends, the Strawhat crew are on their way to the next world. What kind of world will they be going to this time?

Chapter 84: A weird island, An expected visit?

It has been atleast six hours since the Strawhat crew had left Dreamland as they were once again sailing across the stream of lights. In the sick bay, Chopper was tending to Zoro's and Sanji's wounds they got from their battles in Dreamland. "Okay, you guys are good as new." Chopper said happily.

"Great... now I can catch up with some training." Zoro said as he got up from the bed in the room.

"Hey, you can't do that! Those wounds you got from fighting that knight are very severe! You need to rest in order to recover completely!" Chopper pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah..." Zoro said as he then walked out of the sick bay.

"Let him go, Chopper." Sanji began to say, "He is used to this sort of thing."

"I know, but he might kill himself someday if he keeps this up." Chopper said.

"I would probably like to see that..." Sanji said as he got up from the bed, "Anyway, you're pretty worn out yourself; taking on that stupid penguin was pretty brave of you."

"I-I am not happy you said that!" Chopper said happily while doing his dance.

"I am just saying; you helped us out big time getting the hearts back from him." Sanji said as he walked up to the exit, "You should rest too. You deserve it."

Chopper happily continued to insult Sanji for saying nice things as Sanji got out of the infirmary. "-sigh-... I couldn't do anything back there..." Sanji said. He squinted his eyes in anger as he remembered Bison hitting his own elite warriors for losing. "I will make sure that guy will pay..."

Meanwhile, Franky came out of the aquarium bar, having an ice pack over his head. "Beh.. I got a nasty headache..." He muttered.

"Oi, Franky; what's wrong with you?" Usopp asked as he approached Franky.

"I got a terrible headache from that spicy cola that lousy chef gave me during my fight with that fruitcake in the armor." Franky said, "Even though it gives you a great amount of energy, you will feel like trash after it loses their affects."

"Sounds painful." Usopp said.

"Yep... but, since that spicy cola packs quite a punch, I brought several barrels of them with us." Franky said with a smirk, "I have something in mind for them, but I'll have to try that when we get back home."

"Hey, guys." Luffy said while riding on a swing, "Do we really have to go back? Going to other worlds has been so fun this far."

"Are you nuts!?" Usopp asked while facing at Luffy, "How many times do I have to tell you!? Every world we have been on so far, we get to encounter these people that want to kill us just for the heck of it!"

"But we also meet people that are kind enough to help us out." Luffy said while swinging back and forth on his swing.

"Right; they are helping us out to get back home! That was the point this whole time!" Usopp said. "There are only two more worlds to go to, and then when we can finally go back to the Grand Line where we left off!"

"Aww..." Luffy groaned as he jumped off the swing and landed on his butt on purpose. "This world better be more fun..."

"Ugh, that idiot never understands." Usopp said while smacking his forehead.

"Two more worlds, Longnose; just keep telling yourself that." Franky said as he walked off.

"Yeah, two more worlds... two more dangerous worlds to go... oh boy..." Usopp said as he walked away in worry. Robin then walked out of the women's quarters, and closed the door just before Sanji approached her.

"Hello, Robin-chwan!" Sanji said happily, "How is Nami-san? Can I go inside to check on things?"

"She is resuming her end of the deal she made with Luffy some time ago, so she won't let anyone in for the moment." Robin said kindly as she then walked past him.

"Oh... I'll go prepare dinner or something.." Sanji said sadly as he walked back to the kitchen. Zoro yawned as he was about to take another nap, until he noticed something ahead of the ship.

"Oi, guys! I think we're already in the next world." Zoro said.

"Oh! Really!?" Luffy asked excitedly as he got on the figurehead of the Thousand sunny, and saw the image of the next world in front of him. Nami got out of the women's quarters, with her clothes on, as she heard the news.

"We're here already? That was fast." Nami said as Sanji pointed at her sadly for having clothes on.

"I wonder what this world will have for us?" Robin asked.

"Something harmless, I hope." Usopp said in fear.

"Yosh! World number 7 here we come!" Luffy yelled excitedly as the ship went through the image.

A bright light blinded the crew for a couple of seconds after getting inside. The light then dimmed down as the crew could see that they were once again on an ocean.

"Huh? Are we back in Dreamland?" Luffy asked.

"I don't think so; it's a little chilly here." Sanji said while looking at his surroundings.

Chopper noticed the sky through a window from inside the sick bay, and walked into the kitchen, then outside to regroup with the others. "Are we in a new world?" he asked.

"Yeah, but we can't see anything in this part of the sea." Nami said, "We're going to have to sail around until we find land."

"Hey, look; a sunset!" Luffy said happily as the sun was already setting.

"Oh no; it's going to be dark already? We just got here." Usopp whined.

"No choice; we might as well sail through the night until we bump into something." Franky said as he then walked towards the steering wheel.

"So we have to stay up?" Chopper asked concernedly.

"We don't know what this world contains, so we better be save until we can find somewhere safe to rest." Zoro explained as he walked up to the mast, and laid his back against it as he started to take a nap. The sun finally sets, and it was now night time.

"Tsk, it's going to be hard going through this place when it's this dark." Franky said.

"Just keep sailing straight; I'll let you know if there is a change in the weather." Nami said as she then headed back into the women's quarters. "And you all you guys better keep a lookout; a night like this is sure to have something bad."

"Don't worry, Nami-san!" Sanji said happily while dancing, "Your knight and shining armor will make sure that no stupid thing will come and attack us."

"Hee hee hee! It's fun sailing in the dark." Luffy said to himself.

They sailed along the ocean, seeing nothing in their way so far. They also hoped that they wouldn't see a clown on a ship that will try to kill them with furniture, but there wouldn't be a chance of that happening again. It already has been like several minutes, and Luffy was bored out of his mind.

"Are we there yet?" Luffy asked.

"No, we're not." Franky said while maneuvering the steering wheel.

"Hmm... oi, Usopp! Can you see anything from up there!?" Luffy asked as Usopp was on top of the foremast, looking at the surroundings with a telescope in hand.

"Nothing so far... which is good for me." Usopp said.

"Man, I want to see some land already!" Luffy said as he then stretched his arms all the way up to the sails, and sprung himself high above the ship to see any islands of some sort. "Hey, island! Where are you!? Come on out!"

"I highly doubt that an island will show up out of nowhere, Luffy." Usopp said.

"Yah! It's cold!" Luffy said while shivering in midair. He then noticed something ahead. "Hey, an island! I see an island ahead!"

"What?" Usopp looked through his telescope, and also saw the island. "You're right! Hey, guys; there is an island ahead of us!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked in front of the ship to see the island. "I wonder what's there." Chopper said.

"Nothing good..." Sanji said while smoking a cigarette, "Something about that island rubs me the wrong way."

"What do you mean?" Chopper asked.

"Just look at it. It looks kinda... suspicious."

The island looked a bit weird for the Strawhat crew. They could see some buildings that were connected with eachother, and they also noticed some people were the same thing from afar.

"It looks like a base." Franky said. "Should we go there?"

"I think we should!" Luffy said as he landed back on the ship with his feet. "It may look weird, but I bet the people are nice!"

"I don't know, you guys." Usopp said as he got back down on the lawn deck from the foremast. "I am getting a bad vibe from that place. We should just go to the other way right now."

"To where?" Zoro asked. "Finding another island could take longer."

"Yeah, we have no choice but to go there." Nami said while looking ahead, "But even I think that is a bad idea."

"So, are we going there or what?" Franky asked.

"Yeah, just sail over there!" Luffy said excitedly. Franky nodded, and sailed the ship towards the island. They got close to the island, but as they did, they felt a little uncomfortable.

"I am starting to get a bad feeling about this." Zoro said. Before anyone could ask, tremendous waves started to come around the island.

"Ugh, guys!? What's going on!?" Chopper asked in fear. The ship then started to lose control, as everyone was getting knocked back and forth.

"Where did these waves come from!?" Sanji asked.

"Hold on tight!" Franky shouted as he maneuvered the ship so it wouldn't lose it's balance.

"Ahh!! I knew something was bad about this place! We're going to die this time!" Usopp panicked.

Robin held on to the side of the ship, and noticed that the waves were starting to die down. "Hmm?" the waves then stopped completely as the ocean was relaxed again.

"What just happened?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know. I didn't tell that those waves were coming." Nami said while looking at the ocean in worry.

"Well, it stopped now. So, we're okay now, right?" Chopper asked.

Suddenly, a giant spotlight shined upon the ship, taking everyone by surprise. "What the!?" Luffy and everyone else looked at the giant spotlight just near a tower on a big cliff of the island as a loud siren went off.

"What is it now!?" Nami asked while covering her ears due to the loud siren.

"Wait! Something is coming!" Zoro said as he could hear another sound. A helicopter then came into their view, and propelled to the ship's sides while also shining a spotlight at the crew.

"WhoooooaaaAAAA!! That looks so cooool!!" Luffy said excitedly while looking at the helicopter.

"You have trespassed into FOXHOUND territories!" The pilot said from the speaker of helicopter, "State your business, or will have to sink your ship!"

"Sink our ship! Waaahh!!" Chopper cried as he jumped on Zoro's head in fear.

"We're not here to cause any trouble! We're here to look for something very important!" Nami shouted to the pilot, "If you could just give us some information, we'll leave at once!"

"That is a negative!" The pilot said, "I cannot allow anybody to come here! And since you have seen too much of this place, I have to sink your ship now!"

"What!? We didn't even step foot on it!" Usopp shouted. The helicopter then fired a missile at the ship, which scared the heck out of Nami, Usopp, and Chopper.

"Why you!" Sanji jumped up, and kicked the missile from it's right side as it went right into the ocean.

BOOOOM!

The missile exploded in the water as the pilot got frustrated. "Try this one for size." The pilot aimed at the crew, and was about to fire another missile. "What!?" Suddenly, a pair of arms sprouted out of his body, and grabbed hold of him. "Gah!"

Robin had her limbs crossed as the helicopter was going out of control. The pilot did his best to regain flight, but he headed straight into the giant spotlight. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!"

!!"

The helicopter crashed into the giant spotlight, causing a big explosion that destroyed both of them, which also turned off the loud siren. The crew took a deep breath after getting rid of the helicopter.

"That was scary..." Chopper whimpered as he was still clinching on to Zoro's head.

"Good work, Robin." Luffy said as Robin nodded.

"You see that!? I told you that we should have just went somewhere else! Now look what just happened!" Usopp yelled while looking at the fire from the explosion.

"It couldn't be helped, I suppose." Zoro said as Chopper got off of his head, "And there are sure to be more of those flying things around here. We better find somewhere safe to anchor."

"Are you kidding me!? We are actually going to anchor near this place!?" Usopp asked.

"We can't run now." Sanji said while looking at the island, "Since we just destroyed a part of their territory, they're sure to get reinforcements. Hiding around here is our only option.

Usopp couldn't believe what was happening as he pretended to feel ill. "My-"

"Yeah, we know; your fake disease is acting up again. No need to keep saying that." Franky said while steering the ship close to the island. As they were trying to find a place to anchor, a hidden camera on a hidden spot of the island watched there every move.

**Meanwhile...**

In a big office, there was somebody looking out a window. From his point of view, he could see every single part of the island, meaning that he is probably somewhere up high. The door then opened as a man with a ski mask came bursting in the room.

"Sir! I have just received a report that a ship just entered the island southwest from here!"

"Eh?" The man turned around, and walked up to his table, with a television on it. He pushed a button, and showed recorded video footage of the Strawhat crew taking down the helicopter. "Ah... right on schedule."

"Sir?"

"Lure them into the Central A area. Let's give these kids a pleasant welcome." The man said.

"Uh.. yes sir."

The guy with the ski mask left in a hurry, as the man grabbed his gun and left as well.

**Meanwhile...**

The Thousand Sunny sailed under a big and dark cliff, which was a perfect place to hide the ship. "Even though I am against this; we have no choice but to look around this island." Nami said with a scared look.

"Don't worry, Nami-san; I will protect you and Robin-chwan from all danger!" Sanji said confidently.

"That man in that flying machine said something about FOXHOUND." Robin said curiously, "I wonder what that is."

"Maybe it's an organization where they have foxes, and they don't want to share them with anybody." Luffy said with a plain look.

"Is there even such an organization like that?" Usopp asked.

"We'll find out once we look around. But we're going to have to be very careful. In other words, we wo'nt fight with anyone until it is necessary." Nami said. They all then looked at Luffy with a frown, who blinked in confusion.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"We want to make sure that you wont do anything stupid here." Sanji said, "If you do, I'll serve garbage to you from now on."

"Eh!? Hmm..." Luffy crossed his arms with a frown.

"We're here." Franky said. He sailed the ship next to a rocky path. The paws of the Thousand Sunny anchored into the ocean floor as the Strawhat pirates got off the ship, and looked at their surroundings. "This was the only place I can find that it is good enough to hide the ship. Let's hope nobody else finds this place."

"This place will do." Nami said, "Now their should be a path where we can get on the island without confronting anybody."

"I don't think there is one. We could just force our way through." Zoro suggested.

"And get caught!? No thanks, you idiot!" Nami barked.

"Nami's right; we should find a path that is easy and safe to walk through." Usopp said as walked around the cave. "Huh?" He then noticed something unusual. He saw a cardboard box right next to a boulder. "What is that doing around here?"

"Hey, I think we can walk along this path here." Chopper said as he pointed to path that leaded upwards towards the island.

"Good eye." Nami said, "Now let's walk go up here, but very quietly, got it, Luffy?"

"Why are you only asking me? Shouldn't you be telling that to everyone else?" Luffy asked.

"Because you screw things up most of the time. Now be quiet." Nami said. Luffy frowned again as everyone walked up the path, while Usopp took one last look at the box before he shrugged, and joined the others. Once they were about to reach to the top, Zoro got in front of them.

"Wait here." Zoro whispered. He slowly approached a small cliff wall, and peeked over it. "Whoa!"

"What!? What do you-" Luffy was yelling until Nami covered his mouth.

"I am telling you to shut up!" Nami hissed. Sanji looked over the small cliff, and was also surprised at what he saw. He and Zoro could see a big base, with tons of people wearing ski masks, and holding machine guns. Before they could see some more, a steel gate closed, which had a sign that reads 'FOXHOUND' on it, and with a fox holding a knife with it's teeth. There were also two people guarding the gate as Zoro and Sanji lowered their heads, and faced the others.

"It's a big place here." Zoro said, "And it's heavily guarded."

"We won't be going through the entrance, that's for sure." Sanji said, "We'll need to find another way inside."

"But how?" Franky asked. Nami looked around, and saw another path on the west side of the gate that goes over the gate, and over the base.

"Let's get up there. But we need to distract those two." Nami said.

"I'll handle it." Robin said as she crossed her limbs. "DOS FLEUR." Two arms sprouted from the east side of the gate as they grabbed some rocks, and threw them to a big boulder, making a noise that caught the guards' attention.

"What was that?"

"Let's take a look."

They both left their posts as the Strawhat crew hurried to the path of the west side of the gate, and went up it before the guards returned.

"That was close." Usopp panted in fear. The crew then crawled towards the edge of the path, and looked down at the big base in front of them. They could see that the whole island was a base filled with buildings that were connected to eachother, and saw several small mountains with some buildings on there too. Their were also some helicopters flying around, but they didn't notice the crew. They also saw some roads with people loading stuff up, and transporting to some other destination. To put it simple, it was a BIG base.

"Maaaaan, this place is huuuuuuge!" Luffy said happily.

"Keep it down!" Nami hissed before she looked back at the base, "What could they be up to?"

"Something bad, I think. They all look scary..." Chopper whimpered.

"I don't like the look of things here." Usopp said, "We can still leave. Can't we just go now when everything is quiet?"

"By the looks of things, they seem to be working on something." Robin said from her point of view, "Question is; what is it?"

"Hey! Who goes there!?"

The Strawhat crew looked behind their shoulders, and saw the two guards, aiming their machine guns at them. "Oh no, we're dead!" Usopp panicked.

"Get your hands up where I can see them, and we may not have to shoot you!"

Luffy then got up, and faced them. "What's your problem!? We only wanted to see what was going on-"

BANG!

One of the guards shot Luffy, who was caught by surprise. But since Luffy was made of rubber, the bullet simply bounced off of him, and nearly shot the guards. "Who the!? How did-!?"

Zoro and Sanji then got up, and knocked the guards back, knocking them down the upper path, and off the island as they landed into the ocean.

"Hey, what was that sound!?" A couple of guards from inside the base area got alarmed as Nami eyes widened.

"Guys, come on!" She said as Zoro and Sanji grabbed Luffy, and jumped into the base along with the rest of their comrades. They quickly hid behind some metal crates as some guards patrolled the area.

"Did it came from outside the gate?" One of the guards asked.

"Check everywhere!"

The guards left the area as Chopper peeked over some crates to see them leave. "Phew... they're gone." Chopper said.

"That was way too close." Franky said while sitting on the ground, "Getting inside was tougher than I thought."

"And leaving will be even harder." Zoro said as by looking at they way they just came in. "The only way out is through that gate, and it's closed. We're stuck here."

"Now we're doomed for sure this time!" Usopp whimpered.

"Damn... they'll eventually come over here, so we can't hide in this spot forever." Nami said as she looked over a crate, and saw a big heliport in the middle of the area, with nobody around. "Weird thing is that they all stopped what they were doing, and left this area clean. Something is definitely not right here..."

"It's a trap! They're going to pop out of nowhere and kill us all!" Usopp panicked.

"REALLY!?" Chopper asked in fear.

"Heh.. like if they could." Zoro said as he got up. "Let's get going; they'll probably be come back to this place."

"Yosh! Come on!" Luffy said as he got out of hiding, and lead the way. They all walked out of the pile of crates, and walked towards the heliport area. Chopper then stopped as he looked behind his shoulder in confusion.

"What's up, Gorilla?" Franky asked while noticing Chopper.

"Was that cardboard box just there before?" Chopper asked as he noticed a cardboard box next to some of the crates.

"Hmm.. don't know. Who cares? Just come on." Franky said. Chopper shrugged, and walked along with Franky as they regrouped with the others. They were now on a big heliport area, with three other gates to the north, east, and west side. The Strawhat pirates walked into the center of the heliport area, and noticed that it was really quiet.

"Well, we're here. Where is the trap?" Sanji asked.

"There probably isn't one." Robin said.

"No... I can sense it... there is alot of them." Zoro said as he slowly unsheathed his swords. Suddenly, a couple of spotlights shined over the crew from the towers around them.

"Yah! We've been caught!" Chopper cried. The siren could be heard again as all the gates opened up, and a group of guards bursted into the area, and surrounded the crew while aiming their guns at them.

"They want to fight, huh!?" Luffy asked while punching his palm. "Let's kick their asses!" Everyone got into their fighting pose, except for Nami, Usopp, and Chopper, who hugged eachother in fear. The guards then fired their machine guns at them as Luffy, and his crew got out of the way as they charged them.

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy stretched his arm, and punched a guard in the face, which shocked the other guards as they fired at Luffy, but all the bullets were bouncing off of him. "Ngh! GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy jumped in the air, and stretched leg to kick a guard in the gut. "GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI!" Luffy stretched his other leg, and horizontally kicked a group of guards in front of him, knocking them all down to the ground. Luffy pulled back his legs as he landed on the ground with his hands. "GOMU GOMU NO YARI!" Luffy thrusted both of his legs, and kicked a guard behind him, knocking him back into one of his companions as they both fell on the ground in pain.

Zoro was surrounded by a couple of guards as they aimed their guns at him, but suddenly, Zoro cuts their guns in half in a split second, taking them all by surprise. "TATSU MAKI!" Zoro did a 360 degree spin, creating a tornado of cutting waves that knocked all the guards around him, and into the floor. Zoro then noticed some guards holding swords of their own as they charged at him. Zoro sidestepped a slash, and hits a guard in the face with the back of his hilt of his blade, then he left a diagonal slash across another guards' chest before kicking him away, and then got rid of the other one with a 180 degree slash, slashing the guy behind him as he fell on his back.

A couple of guards aimed at Robin, but a pair of hands sprouted from their bodies, and forced them to aim up at the sky. "QUASI!" Sanji did a handstand, and kicked all the guards off their feet and into the ground. Sanji then did multiple back flips and, kicked the some other guards that were about to slash Robin with their swords.

"DIEZ FLEUR; CLUTCH!" Robin sprouted ten hands from all the guards Sanji kicked, and broke their backs, causing them to cry in sheer pain. Robin then saw some other guards with swords heading her way. "DOCE FLEUR, FLIP!" Hands sprouted beneath the guards, and grabbed their feet, causing them to trip, and fall on their faces.

"MASTER NAIL!" Franky spat out multiple nails, hitting every single guard in front of him, knocking them unconscious. Some more guards then charged from his left side, but Franky punched them back. "WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky jumped in the air, and fired three consecutive blasts at the guards, knocking them out. "STRONG RIGHT!" Franky landed on his feet, and launched his right arm, hitting multiple guards in a row.

Nami, Usopp, and Chopper continued to hug eachother in fear as their comrades were taking care of the guards. One of them noticed the trio, and snuck up from behind them. Chopper picked up that scent, and turned into his Heavy point as he turned around punched the guard in the face. "Whoa!" Nami and Usopp got startled by that as Chopper also started to fight off some guards.

This continued on until Luffy knocked out the last guard in sight. "That's the last of them." Luffy said. The area was now filled with unconscious guards, having severe wounds as the Strawhat crew regrouped.

"Phew... good work, guys. My battle strategy sure did well." Usopp lied.

"That was a bit too easy..." Zoro said disappointed. Everyone then a heard a sound of someone clapping their hands.

"Oh!?" Nami, Usopp, and Chopper got nervous as they looked at their surroundings, but saw nobody but the unconscious guards. Luffy, and the others got into their fighting positions again as the clapping was getting louder.

"Excellent work, my friends."

"Wha!?" Luffy and his crew looked towards the tower next to the west gate, and saw somebody walking out from behind it. It was the man from the office as he clapped his way in front of the center of the west gate.

"The strength of a proud warrior, which can only be received by going through multiple obstacles and the sort, is truly admirable." The man said as he then looked the Strawhats, "Sadly, that strength is determined by the one who uses it. Pirates like yourselves think that they can do so much, they can confront anything, but in the end, they just die in vain."

"Hey! Who are you!?" Luffy asked as Zoro, Sanji, Robin, and Franky got ready to fight again, while Nami, Usopp, and Chopper backed away.

This man looked old as he has a white mustache and white long hair. He wore a brown coat, dark red gloves, cowboy boots, and tannish clothing underneath his coat, with a gun belt around his waist and left shoulder.

"I am Shalashaska." The man said, "Also called... Revolver Ocelot."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Revolver Ocelot? This old man looks really weird. But what is weirder is that I keep seeing the same kind of box all over the place. Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 85: The terrorist island, the man under the cardboard box. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

What? You thought that I was only going to put only Nintendo worlds? If you read the summary, it reads 'One PieceXSSB' in it. So it's referring to Super Smash Bros., and since Snake is in it, so is this arc. Didn't expected this now, did you?

Now, I believe that 7 out of 20 reviewers guessed it right, so congratulations to those who got it right. Here is an imaginary cookie in shape of Snake's head, and an extra cookie in shape of a cardboard box. To those who didn't get it right, you get the cardboard box cookie for the effort.

Okay, I have been seeing some guesses about a Sonic arc... people, have you forgotten that I said that there wont be one? I told you before, since I didnt expect Sonic to be in Brawl, and since that I already planned this story for a long time, he wont be showing up here. I am sorry, and I am not trying to sound rude here, but he just wont show up. I hope you guys understand and forgive me for that. Ciao for now!


	85. Metal Gear Pt 2

My internet sucks! It keeps turning on and off. I cant stand it!! (Takes a deep breath and counts to ten) Okay, sorry for that outburst, but my internet has been acting weird lately, and I have no idea what to do about it. Oh well, here is a rather short chapter for you all. Enjoy!

* * *

Finding another island was a good idea afterall. As night fell, the Strawhat crew have arrived to their next world. As soon as they found an island, they were immediately attacked by helicopter, but Robin destroyed it with ease. The crew then entered the island, going through a gate and a cardboard box, but was ambushed by a group of guards. After the crew took care of them, a man named Revolver Ocelot appeared to them. What does he want with the crew?

Chapter 85: The terrorist island, The man under the cardboard box

The Strawhat crew glared at Revolver Ocelot, who simply smiled back with no worries in mind. "Ocelot? Who exactly are you? Why are you here?" Sanji asked.

"Why am I here? No, no, I think I am suppose be asking that to you." Ocelot said.

"Um..." Usopp said from peeking over Zoro's shoulder, "We were just wandering around, and happened to bump into this place. We didn't know that it would cause any trouble, so will just leave, and never talk about it again."

"Oh? You're leaving already? But you just arrived." Ocelot while taking some steps forward to the crew, "Besides, I can't let you leave just yet. It would be rude of me not to show you around."

"Sorry... but we really need to be going. Right, Luffy?" Nami asked with a weak smile.

"Who the hell are you, old man!? Why are you acting so nice after all these guys attacked us!? Are you stupid!?" Luffy asked. Nami and Usopp then backslapped him for saying such things.

"Ha ha! You have guts, kid; I admire that." Ocelot praised, "But to answer all your questions; I was the one who ordered the attack on you."

The Strawhat crew squinted their eyes in anger upon hearing that. "Yeah, I knew you would react like that, but could you atleast give me the time to explain?" Ocelot asked as he then looked at his unconscious guards. "You see, in order to run things smoothly around here, we need to make sure that things don't get in the way. Normally, we could have killed any intruder upon arriving, but you all seem to be too strong to get rid of so easily. Let me be the first to welcome you all to one of the greatest lands in this world; Shadow moses."

"Shadow moses?" Robin asked curiously.

"That's right, missy." Ocelot replied, "Shadow moses is a Nuclear disposal facility, where one of the greatest weapons are built, and are used for the greater good of mankind." Ocelot then looked down at the ground, "Actually, this place here is a memory of Shadow Moses."

"A memory?" Zoro asked.

"This place is a remake of the original Shadow moses, only in my vision." Ocelot said while smirking, "In fact, this place is much more powerful than the original island itself. With more resources and power that you can ever imagine. You are standing on the most powerful land this world has to offer."

"So this is an island for making weapons?" Chopper asked.

"The old man doesn't seem to be bluffing." Franky said, "It's no wonder their security is tight around here."

"That's still no reason to kill anybody in their sight!" Sanji said, "Look, old man; I don't know what kind of weapons you're making here, but it's not right to shoot down anything that happens to come in close sight!"

"You may think that, but I have my reasons for the things I do." Ocelot said, "Just like the reasons you have for jumping from world to world all the time."

The crew was shocked to hear that. "Ho-How did you know we've been doing that!?" Nami asked.

"How would I not know that?" Ocelot asked, "Rumors have been spreading around that a bunch of pirates have been going from world to world, just so they can go back to their home. I simply assumed that you kids were those pirates, and it seems I assumed right. Dont tell me you kids haven't heard that news before?"

"No, we haven't." Robin said.

"Hmph! You kids don't look all that surprised." Ocelot noticed, "Don't get too comfortable with this; someday, you will regret going through with this sort of thing. Trust me; many people out there in this vast universe tend to get upset over such minor things people do these days." Ocelot then glanced at Luffy. "So anyway, what brings you all here to my island?"

"Well..." Luffy was about to reply, but Usopp covered his mouth.

"We were looking for something important, but we think that it's not here. So, if you don't mind, we'll just be leaving, if that's alright?" Usopp asked with a weak smile, hiding how scared he is right now.

"Ah, you're looking for one of those hearts, aren't ya?" Ocelot asked.

Nami's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, how do you know about that?" She asked, "Do you know where we can find one of them?"

"Certainly, I have one of them in my possession." Ocelot said with a smirk, "I could give it to you, if you want."

"Well, that's nice of you, old man." Luffy said happily, "For a second there, I thought you were some mean old geezer, but I guess I was wrong. Can we have the heart?"

"No." Ocelot replied. Luffy blinked in confusion as Franky got walked ahead of him.

"Oi! I thought you said you could give it to us!?" Franky asked.

"I did. I said I could give it to you, but I won't." Ocelot stated. "That heart is a little valuable to me at the moment, and I won't let you kids just take it away."

"Is that so?" Zoro asked, "And why exactly can't you give it to us?"

Ocelot sighed, and looked at the crew with a stern look, "Like I said before, this place is the most powerful island in the world. Anything I lose from this place will show weakness, and I cannot afford to lose the slightest thing from this island whatsoever. And furthermore, if you kids would have taken the heart out of my grasp, I cannot fulfill one of mankind's greatest wishes."

"Which is...?" Robin asked.

Ocelot smirked as he looked at the dark sky. "To rule a world with no flaws. A world where you can rule with no hassle at all. I am talking about a brand new world, where everything... is under your command."

"Wait a minute..." Chopper began to say in fear, "You don't mean...!?"

"Yes, little boy... I am one of the new rulers for that new world, Obscurum." Ocelot replied. The crew was shocked. They immediately got into their fighting positions, while Nami, Usopp, and Chopper continued to hug eachother in fear as Ocelot simply laughed. "Ha ha! Come on now, don't you think it's a little harsh to fight someone you just met?"

"You're one of those guys that have been helping out the bad people so they can help you rule this new world thing!" Luffy yelled angrily, "I knew you were nothing but trouble ever since you confronted us!"

"No need to be so upset." Ocelot replied calmly, "And I said that I am one of the new rulers, so I haven't been helping anybody out yet. If you kids want to unleash your anger on someone, you should do so on the two fellas that gave me that position, because they are here in this island."

"Two of those guys are here!?" Sanji asked. Sanji then immediately thought of Bison. "Is one of them wearing a red uniform!?"

"Eh? No, they aren't. Although, they are the weirdest bunch I've seen." Ocelot said while scratching his head, "They told me that you kids have been causing them alot of grief lately, interfering with their plans and all. It sounded so sad, that I decided to help resolve this problem of theirs. Saying that, it's clear to you all that leaving this island won't be an option."

"I see where this is getting..." Zoro said as he got his swords ready.

"Yo-You have made the wrong decision to face us, pal!" Usopp yelled from behind Zoro's shoulder, "As you can see, it's 8 against 1, and it will soon be 8008 against 1 once I call in my 8000 men to back us up!"

"Well, aren't you the funny one?" Ocelot joked, "I can see that I am outnumbered, but that doesn't mean that I don't have the upper hand."

It was now quiet, with the Strawhat crew and Ocelot waiting on eachother to strike. Oddly, that moment never came.

"Yah!"

"Nami-san!?" Sanji, and his comrades turned around to see a man holding Nami around her neck with his arm. "Hey, who the-!?" Before Sanji could attack the man, he took out a combat knife, and placed it close towards Nami's face. Sanji took a step back as he glared at the man holding Nami.

The man has long, black hair; a mustache and beard, and also has fangs. He was bare chested, which had a couple of cuts on it, and wore brown pants and shoes, with a belt holding several more combat knifes around his waist-- Vamp.

Suddenly, soldiers appeared above the gates of the area, and aimed at the Strawhat pirates with their machine guns. The Strawhat pirates were surrounded as Ocelot took two steps forward while swing his arm horizontally.

"Nobody move! Understood!?" Ocelot asked, "For you see, I have already won this battle. The moment you arrived at my island, you already lost! Take a good look around you; you cannot escape from what I have created! It's over!"

"Dammit!" Luffy yelled angrily while looking at the situation. "Let's get them!"

"No, Luffy!" Zoro yelled, "If we make a move, that guy right there is going to cut Nami's head off!"

"What!? Nooo! What do we do!?" Chopper asked in fear.

"I suggest you all just stay where you are." Vamp said with a vampirish accent as he lowered his head next to Nami's height level. "You wouldn't like to see this lovely young lady to suffer because of your actions, would you?"

"You bastard!" Sanji growled while clenching his fist. "Nami-san, hang in there!"

"I-I am trying.." Nami said nervously as Vamp could smell her fear, which made him feel pleasant.

"Alright, now let's see who dies first." Ocelot said as he raised his hand, signaling his men to aim at Luffy and the others. The crew had no idea what to do; if they attack, Vamp might kill Nami, and if they don't attack, the guards will shoot them with ease. The way things are now, Ocelot really seemed to be the winner of this confrontation.

"Ready..." Ocelot said as the guards took aim at the crew. "Fi... ergh?" Ocelot just a noticed a cardboard box flying up in the air from behind some crates as it slowly started to fall back down. "What in the-"

BOOOOOOOM!!

A big explosion occurred right above the west gate Ocelot was in front of as the explosion killed several guards on it, while it knocked the rest of them off the gate, and into the ground. Ocelot angrily looked behind his shoulder to see the the damage the explosion caused.

"Huh!? What happened!?" Luffy asked. Suddenly, several more explosion occurred at the south and east gate, killing and knocking all the guards off there as well. Ocelot glared back at the cardboard box as it just landed on the ground, which caused it to open, letting out various types of grenades.

"No!" Ocelot yelled.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

All the grenades exploded at the same time, with some of them creating small explosions, some others creating sparks to fly around the area, and the last ones creating a big smoke screen that covered the entire area.

"Grr.. what is this!?" Vamp asked while looking at his surroundings. This gave Nami the chance to raise her heel back, kicking Vamp between his legs. "Guaaaaaahh!!" Vamp lets go of Nami as he fell on his knees in pain. Nami quickly got away from Vamp as Sanji dashed right at him.

"COLLIER SHOOT!" Sanji thrusted his foot sideways right into Vamp's forehead, sending him flying into the east gate, landing hard on the back of his head.

"Ugh..." Vamp fell unconscious as Sanji went to Nami.

"Are you alright, Nami-san!?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nami said worryingly, "Now's our chance, guys; let's get out of here!"

"Where do we go!? Where do we go!?" Usopp asked while repeatedly looked at his surroundings. Robin then heard the sound of something opening, and looked towards her right to see the north gate opened.

"Over there! We can escape through there!" Robin said while pointing at the gate.

"Yosh! Gang way!" Usopp cried as he and his comrades quickly ran through the north gate. Franky then turned around, and saw a lever next to the gate.

"Franky, we must hurry!" Chopper cried.

"Hold on, I think this will close this thing!" Franky said as he then lowered the lever, causing the north gate to close.

Back on the helipad area, the smoke cleared as Ocelot was not pleased on what just happened. He walked over to the cardboard box, and picks it up. "Damn... this boy is here. I can't be this careless the next time this happens." A soldier then approached Ocelot from behind.

"Sir, the intruders have escaped through the north gate!"

"North gate?" Ocelot said curiously, "So they're already going there now, huh?"

"Sir, shall we stop them?"

"No, that place is heavily guarded. They'll die once they meet 'him'." Ocelot said while looking at the soldier behind his shoulder. "Just get things back in order around here. We still have work to be done here."

"Yes sir!"

The soldier runs off as Ocelot looks back at the cardboard box in anger. "Damn boy!" Ocelot said as he kicked the box away.

**Meanwhile...**

The Strawhat crew panted heavily upon being able to escape from Ocelot and his men. "Phew... man, that was a close one." Luffy said as he sat on a crate, which was next to a cardboard box.

"I don't like this place..." Chopper said sadly.

"No use in complaining now; we're trapped here." Zoro said.

"This could all have been avoided if you guys would have paid attention to me!" Usopp barked.

"But we now know that the heart is here." Sanji began to say, "The only problem is, we don't know exactly where. And the worst part is, everyone in this entire island is searching for us."

"They seemed to be quite professional on what they are doing." Robin said, "They won't rest until they completely dispose of our existence."

"Oi, Robin; don't say such nasty things!" Nami yelled, "But even though that does sound scary, that might happen to us if we get caught. This place is probably the worst one we have ever been on."

"And staying here wont change anything." Franky said, "They are bound to show up here any second. We need to keep on going."

"I say we just kick all their butts, and steal the Mystery heart away from that old man!" Luffy suggested.

"Easier said than done. We barely got away from there!" Nami said, "Franky is right; we need to keep on moving."

"Question is; where do we go?" Sanji asked. They finally noticed their surroundings. They were still outside, and they were in a big corridor, with a couple of crates along the way to a closed garage-like gate. Beyond that gate, they could see a small pointed mountain, with something that looks like a giant steel safe.

"What could that be for?" Chopper asked.

"For a safe that big, it must have something important." Usopp said. "What do you think, Na-eh!?" Usopp gasped as he saw how bright her eyes were upon seeing the safe.

"This place may be dangerous, but places like this always have the greatest treasures! Hee hee hee hee!" Nami grinned mischievously as Usopp just sighed. "Let's investigate!"

"Oi, a safe like that could be guarded! We don't have time to look at that." Zoro said as Nami walked along the corridor.

"Yes, but you guys can take care of the monsters while I take the treasure!" Nami said as she continued to walk. She didn't know that she walked right on a red sensor that was close to the ground. Once she stepped on it, the sensor disappeared as the red lights around the gate that was in front of the crew started to open. "Wh-Wha?"

"You see what you did!? Now we are going to get it!" Usopp cried before Sanji kicked him.

"Don't yell at Nami-san!" Sanji yelled. The garage-like gate slowly opened to it's fullest as something really big came out. It was a tank, and a really big one at that. It drove a few feet in the corridor before it stopped, and faced the crew. Usopp and Chopper hugged eachother in fear while Nami backed away until she was next to Sanji, as upper hatch of the tank opened, with someone coming halfway out.

It was a big guy. A black bald man with several tattoos around his body, and a really noticeable tattoo of a raven on his skull. He looked really buff, and was bare chested. He wore green pants, and brown boots. A raven flew onto his shoulder as the buff man stared at the Strawhat crew-- Vulcan Raven.

"This is Raven's territory," Raven began to say, "You don't belong here. I will not let you pass."

"Who is that guy?" Luffy asked while getting up from the crate he was sitting on. The tank's cannon then pointed right towards the crew, which alerted them.

"He is gonna shoot us!" Usopp cried as he, Nami, and Chopper hid behind some crates, while everyone else confronted Raven. Raven aimed his turret at the crew, and fired multiple bullets at them. Zoro quickly readied his swords, and parried all the bullets with great speed.

"Interesting..." Raven commented as he readied the tank's cannon.

"I'll handle that! GOMU GOMU NO FUUSEN!" Luffy inflated his stomach as Raven fired a missile at him. Luffy was able to catch the missile with his inflated stomach, but the force of it was so strong, that Luffy couldn't bounce it back as the missile forced him back into the gate wall, exploding afterwards. "Gyah!!"

"Luffy!" Chopper cried worryingly as he Luffy slowly got on his hands and knees in pain.

"That thing over there is really strong!" Luffy panted.

"Ho ho ha ha ha ha!" Raven laughed at Luffy's pain, "That's right; you belong on the ground! Crawl all over the floor like the little insect you are!"

"Whatever he is riding, it has great firepower!" Franky said upon observation. "It's too risky to get to him with this distance!"

"Usopp, can't you shoot it down?" Zoro asked while glaring at Raven.

"I don't think any of my attacks will work against that monstrous thing! Besides, did you see what it did to Luffy!? If he couldn't stop it, there is no way we can!" Usopp exclaimed.

Luffy got back on his feet, and clenched his fists in anger. "Okay... I'll get him this time!"

"No, Luffy!" Usopp yelled as he held Luffy back, "That thing is too powerful, we can't handle it!"

"You cannot defeat me, insect!" Raven said, "I will show why they call me Vulcan Raven!" Raven aimed the tank's cannon at the crew once more, ready to fire another round.

BOOM!

"Wha!?" Something exploded as yellow dots floated around the area. "A chaff grenade? Damn..." For some reason, the dots prevented the tank from firing another round as Raven was hitting on the tank in anger.

"What is going on around here!? How come there are so many explosions!?" Nami asked.

Suddenly, somebody tossed a pebble at Franky from behind. "Eh?" Franky turned around, and saw nothing but a cardboard box, and a ladder that lead all the way up above the north gate. "Hey, we can get away by going up that ladder!"

"What!? How come we haven't noticed that earlier!?" Sanji asked.

"Who cares about that now!? Let's go up before that guy fires at us again!" Usopp exclaimed as he hurried to the ladder, and starts to climb it.

"I won't let any of you escape!" Raven yelled as he aimed his turret at Usopp while he was still climbing the ladder.

"Huaaaaaaaaahhh!!" Luffy then charged at Raven, who noticed him coming.

"You want more!? Fine then!" Raven aimed the turret at Luffy, and repeatedly fired at him. Luffy stopped, and begun to run around the tank to prevent getting shot by Raven as he then jumped towards a small light tower. He quickly climbed his way up to the tower, but Raven quickly aimed towards the tower, and shot it down, knocking Luffy back down on the ground. "Ho ha ha! ... huh?" Suddenly, the tank was starting to move by itself as Franky was trying to flip the tank over with his arms.

"Gyeeeeehhh!!" Using all his strength, Franky lifted the tank from it's front, but couldn't flip it over.

"Hold it like that, Franky!" Luffy shouted as he got back on his feet, and charged at the tank while stretching both of his arms back. "GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusted both of his palms underneath the tank, hitting it with great force as it helped Franky to flip the tank over, with Raven still on it.

"Whoa!"

CRASH!

The tank landed upside down, unknown that if it crushed Raven or not. Luffy and Franky panted as everyone else were able to climb up the ladder.

"Luffy! Franky! Hurry up, we need to go!" Chopper shouted. Luffy and Franky nodded panting as they went to join the others. They climbed up the ladder, and regrouped with there comrades as they then started to run along the path up on the gate, leaving the long corridor and the tank alone.

A few minutes later, Raven came out from underneath his tank, and laid his back on the ground, panting heavily after his getting flipped over.

"They are strong..." Raven said, "But the question is; how long will they last?" A raven then got close to him. "Tell the boss what happened. I have failed to capture our prey. But they only delayed their fate... for the raven on my head has a thirst for their blood."

The raven then flew away to the dark and cold skies.

**Meanwhile...**

Ocelot was back in his office, looking out the window as he saw a raven flying by. "Hmm... looks like they got away from Raven too..." Ocelot sighed, "These guys have mother luck on their side. Too bad that won't be the case for long."

The door opened as Vamp entered Ocelot's office, with a frown on his face. Ocelot looked behind his shoulder to see how upset Vamp was. "Yo... any sign of them?"

"I haven't seen them ever since they escaped." Vamp replied while stood next to Ocelot, "But what troubled me the most was that they were able to trick me."

"I hate to admit this, but we all got fooled thanks to that boy." Ocelot said, "But it wont be a dilemma for long; once we take care of the kids and that boy, things can go back exactly as planned."

"That also troubles me..." Vamp said as he looked at Ocelot, "Don't you think that those two... 'rulers' are a little suspicious? They came out of nowhere, offering you a position for this Obscurum, and you accepted that position without a second thought. What were you thinking?"

"My boy, I know my actions were a little confusing, but it will all be worth it." Ocelot replied with a smirk, "Besides, thanks to them, we were able to get back Raven from the dead. Not to mention that their support has helped us greatly."

"Hmm... but Raven wasn't the only one who revived, and those people aren't any help at us at all." Vamp said, "Instead, they have been trying to take us down ever since their revival into this world."

"That is unfortunate... but they are simply a minor problem; they won't stop us in time." Ocelot said, "Are you upset because of them back, or because one of them didn't turn out to be that person you wanted to see again..."

"..." Vamp looked the other way as Ocelot chuckled.

"Not to worry, once we have things under control here, we can revive your dead girlfriend afterwards. She'd be happy to see you again." Ocelot said.

"That wont be the same for you, though; you did kill her before." Vamp said.

"Ha ha ha! Ah yes... but that's all in the past." Ocelot said with a grin, "But we must focus on the present and our goal; to make this world follow our law!" Ocelot then looked at his right arm, "And since those two nice rulers gave me a vaccine for this wretched curse I have, I will be happy to rule Obscurum alongside them after this is all over!"

**Meanwhile...**

Helicopters flew across the island, searching for the Strawhat as their were no signs of them. One helicopter flew by a staircase by the southeast corner of the island. Chopper peeked his head over behind some crates as they saw the helicopter leave his sights.

"They're gone." Chopper as he looked back at Luffy and the others.

"This night is just as bad as that night back in Aether." Nami panted while sitting on the floor, "I can't stand doing this over again!"

"And the night has just begun." Zoro said, "Those guys won't stop until they capture us."

"It looks like this place is where we will perish." Robin said while looking at the ocean.

"No! I don't want think about that! It won't happen!" Usopp yelled by covering his ears.

"I guess we don't really have any other choice but to fight back, just like Luffy suggested." Sanji said.

"Yeah, we should have done that from the start." Luffy said.

"Nooooo!" Usopp yelled at Luffy's face, "No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! NoooooOOOOoooo!!"

"What's your problem?" Franky asked with his arms crossed.

"My problem!?" Usopp asked, "I'll tell you what my problem is! My problem is that I am tired of doing this! I am tired of fighting crazy people like those guys we fought back there!"

"You're not really helping the cause here." Nami said while staring at Usopp.

"This place is by far the very, very, very worst one yet! Unlike the previous times, these guys already have the 7th heart, and taking it away from them is impossible! We don't know nothing about this place, but that it has the most dangerous people ever! I say we just go back to the ship, or... die trying!!"

"Die trying!?" Chopper gasped.

"We wont die, Usopp." Luffy said with a plain look, "This is like Enies Lobby, only it's dark and they have weapons that can actually hurt me."

"Don't you see anything wrong with what you just said!?" Usopp asked while backslapping the air in front of him. "This place is too dangerous for us! You hear me!? TOO DANGEROUS!"

Usopp then placed his hands on the stair rail, panting heavily with great fear. The crew sighed as Usopp perked his head up, fearing what will come to him and the others in the future. He sighed as he calmly turned around, but blinked with confusion as he saw a cardboard box between two crates next to Chopper. For some reason, Usopp was getting very angry upon seeing the box again.

"And what is with that cardboard box!? I keep seeing that all over the place! It's driving me crazy!" Usopp yelled as he walked towards the box.

"Hey, leave the box alone; it didn't do anything to you." Luffy said.

"Since when did you care about boxes?" Nami asked while sweatdropping.

"All I know is that I am feeling really angry right now, and I need to let it out on something. This box right here will do the trick!" Usopp said while pointing at the box, "Hooooooo! USOPP KICK!" Usopp kicked the cardboard box, but the moment he struck the box, his whole body shook. "OOWWWWWW!!" Usopp grabbed his leg in pain, and hopped around in one foot.

"Longnose, you're such a wimp." Franky said.

"It's not that!" Usopp barked back before looking back at the cardboard box, "There is something in that box!"

"Come to think of it, that box wasn't even there before." Sanji just noticed.

"Whatever is inside, I am going to find out right now!" Usopp exclaimed as he stomped his way towards the box, and knelt down to grab it, until... "Huh?" The cardboard box moved by itself. "EEEEEHHHH!?" Usopp landed on his rear as the cardboard box suddenly got lifted up from the inside. The crew gasped as the cardboard box was thrown away by a man that was hiding in it the whole time.

"Wh-Who is that!?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: CooooOOOOLLL!! A weird guy with a box just appeared out of nowhere like some superspy! He must be a really cool guy because... he looks so cool! Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 86: Kept you waiting, huh? The legendary Solid Snake. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

A funny way to introduce Snake into the story, huh? Now, I am going to work on the next chapter super fast so I can update it this sunday. I am sure some of you know why this story is rather related to this sunday, and if I dont update on Sunday, then I am sorry. Ciao for now!


	86. Metal Gear Pt 3

Yay, I managed to update super quick this time! Now, you guys might be wondering what was so special about this day. Today is the one year anniversary since I started this story. We sure came a long way, haven't we? Let's have a good anniversary with this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The weird guy in the cardboard box. Luffy and his crew confronted Ocelot, but Ocelot tricked them as his right-handed man, Vamp, caught Nami, taking the crew off guard, not to mention be surrounded by a group of soldiers again. Before anything else could happen, the area they were on exploded, giving the Strawhat pirates the chance to escape. The crew then confront Vulcan Raven, but were able to escape from him as well. It looks like things couldn't go worse for the Strawhat crew, but it seemed it did as they now came up against this guy hiding under a cardboard box. Who is he?

Chapter 86: Kept you waiting, huh?, The legendary Solid Snake

The man that was hiding in the cardboard box earlier looked at the crew, who were simply stunned and surprised to see him, especially Usopp.

"Who in the world is this guy!?" Usopp asked while crawling away from the man.

He has brown hair, a little facial hair, and he looked almost as buff as Captain Falcon. His attire consists of a gray sneaking suit, a gray headband around his head, and several bullet magazine holders around his chest and waist. Basically, he has nothing but gray and dark gray on.

"H-H-He looks scary!" Chopper said as he backed away.

"Oi, who the hell are you!?" Franky asked while shaking his fist.

"Luffy, beat him up before he does something to us!" Nami demanded, but Luffy just blinked in astonishment upon looking at the man.

"He appeared out of nowhere!" Luffy said while sparks of joy came out of his eyes, "He is like some superspy or something!"

"Yeah... probably a spy from that Ocelot guy!" Sanji said getting into his fighting pose, "Well, he is not going to report back alive to his boss, that's for sure."

"Y-Yeah! That's right!" Usopp exclaimed as he got behind Zoro, and glared at the man, "Zoro! As your captain, I order you to get rid of that guy!"

"You didn't need to yell at my ear." Zoro replied while staring at the man. "But I sense something odd about this guy. He is no pushover from what I can tell."

"Who cares!? You, Luffy, Sanji, and Franky can turn this guy into mincemeat! Just go beat him up now!" Usopp shouted.

"Shh!" The man hissed at the crew, which got their attention.

"Ah! He's already begun the attack!" Usopp cried.

"No, he's not; he's telling you to keep it down." Franky said, "You're yelling so loud that the whole island must have heard you."

The man looked at his surroundings and saw no guards in the area. He then looked back at the crew, and points to the stairs.

"Huh? What are you saying?" Luffy asked.

"I think he wants us to go downstairs." Robin analyzed, "He does make sense; if we talk around here any longer, we might get spotted."

"Oh no.. he just wants us to go down their so he can kill us without any witnesses!" Usopp stated.

The man slapped his forehead, and irritatingly pointed at the stairs again.

"He's getting a little impatient. Shall we go?" Robin asked.

"I don't think we can trust this guy. What if he makes a move on us?" Franky said.

"Let's do it." Luffy said with a smile.

"Luffy?" Nami said curiously.

"We'll keep an eye on him while we go down the stairs. I mean, we can just throw him off this island if he does something funny, right?" Luffy asked.

"I guess you have a point." Zoro said.

"Alright; we'll go with your plan." Nami said as she then looked at the man, "You go down the stairs first. Is that okay?"

The man nodded, and walked past the Strawhat pirates as he then proceeded to go towards the stairs that was on his right side. As soon as he was taking a couple of steps down, the Strawhat pirates followed him down slowly and carefully. They kept their distance away from the man, just in case if the was luring them into a trap. They walked down the stairs until they have reached the lowest part of the southeast part of the island.

The man looked beyond the stair rail, and saw nothing but the calm ocean. He sighed in relief as the Starwhat pirates stared at him from behind.

"It looks like we'll be safe here..." The man said. He turned around to face Luffy and the others. "You guys have no idea what have you gotten yourselves into, do you?"

"Whoa... his voice sounds funny..." Luffy said in awe.

"Don't talk to us like if we are your friends! Who are you!? Are you working for Ocelot!?" Usopp asked while giving the man a threatening look.

"Calm down, kid; I am not your enemy here." The man said. "And the chances of me working for Ocelot will be zero, trust me."

"How do we know that you are not lying to us? For all we know, you could be the enemy." Nami said.

"I could be your enemy, but then I would be lying." The man said, "It's your choice whether you believe me or not, I am the only guy around here that was actually kind enough not to attack you guys when I had the chance to. Now you tell me if I am the bad guy or not."

"Well..." Nami rubbed her chin in confusion, unable to think of a decent answer.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." The man said as he sat on a stair step.

"This guy is good..." Franky commented.

"So... if your not a bad guy, then why were you spying on us?" Chopper asked.

"I needed to make sure you guys weren't working with Ocelot, and by the looks of your expressions during your visit on this island, then I suppose your not working for him." The man said, "But I could be wrong, so I am just as suspicious towards you just as you guys are suspicious towards me."

"Were you the guy who has been under those cardboard boxes on our way here?" Zoro asked. "Because every time I saw a cardboard box, I felt a faint presence in the area."

"The ability to sense a presence in a distance, huh?" The man chuckled, "You have a nice gift..."

"Wait, Zoro; so you're telling that us that you knew somebody was following us this whole time, and you didn't say anything!?" Usopp asked.

"I said I felt a faint presence, so I wasn't really sure if this guy was spying on us or not." Zoro said, "And now that I think about it, this guy must have been helping along the way here."

"What do you mean, Marimo?" Sanji asked.

"The explosions back where we confronted that old man. I don't think that was a coincidence. And I did see a cardboard box flying in the air during that time."

"Oh yeah, I did see a box when that happened." Franky said, "And now that you mentioned it, someone throw a pebble at me to get my attention, and that was when I saw the ladder that helped us escape that big guy from earlier."

"You guys are catching on rather quickly." The man said.

"So you were the one who did all that to help us? Why?" Nami asked.

"Well... for one, if it wasn't for me, one of you would have been dead by now. And two, anybody who is an enemy of Ocelot is an ally of mine... I guess..." The man said.

"Oh, so you are a good guy afterall." Luffy said happily, "Thanks alot, Mister..."

"Call me Snake. Solid Snake." The man said-- Snake.

"Okay, Snake. Hee hee hee!" Luffy giggled, thinking that name is rather funny, "My name is-"

"You don't need to say your name; I pretty much know who you guys are by now." Snake said as Luffy blinked in confusion, "Monkey D. Luffy; Captain of the Strawhat pirates. Loves to eat meat, and wishes to become the Pirate King."

"Ugh.. hey, yeah! That's right!" Luffy blinked in astonishment.

"Roronoa Zoro; First mate of the Strawhat pirates. Gets lost all the time, and wishes to become the greatest swordsman in his world." Snake said.

"Pfft... some of that is right." Zoro said while crossing his arms.

"Nami; the navigator of the crew. She loves money and oranges." Snake said

"That's all true." Nami said.

"Usopp; the marksmen of the crew. He thinks he is brave, but he knows he isn't." Snake said.

"Oi!" Usopp yelled angrily.

"Sanji; the cook of the crew. Will do anything for a beautiful woman, especially for Nami and Robin."

"He's right." Sanji said.

"Tony Tony Chopper; the doctor of the crew. He is really bad when it comes to hiding his feelings every time somebody compliments him." Snake said as Chopper then did his happy dance.

"Sh-Shut up! I am not happy you said that, dumbass!" Chopper said happily.

"Nico Robin; the archaeologist of the crew. She is in search for the Rio Poneglyph, and she is also smart." Snake said.

"That is right." Robin said.

"And Franky; The shipwright of the crew. He is able to build almost anything in a matter of seconds." Snake said.

"Ahahaha! That's right, man!" Franky said with a smirk, "But hey, that's an awful alot of information you have about us, bro. That sounds pretty freaky, if you ask me."

"That doesn't matter right now." Nami said as she walked up to Snake, "Since you seem to know about this place, why don't you start telling us what is going on around here?"

Snake looked up to her, and got up. "This place isnt too secure to talk about things. Come on, I'll take you guys to my hideout."

Snake then walked towards the corridor that was behind the Strawhat pirates. They looked at eachother before they followed Snake. They were walking right under the surface of the island, with no security at all. Snake faced his back towards a wall towards his right, and peeked over it to see nobody around. He walked ahead as the crew followed him again. They then faced towards a wall that a had a different color among the other walls around it. Snake examined it, and took out a card, which made the wall opened sideways, surprising the crew.

"Whoa! What did you do!?" Luffy asked.

"This is not an actual wall; this is a door disguised as one." Snake said as he then walked through the door. The crew then walked through the door before it closed, and they were now in a very small corridor, which lead towards a dead end. Snake then knelt down on one knee, and touched his right ear. "Otacon, this is Snake. Let us in."

"Hee hee! He's talking to himself." Luffy said while pointing at Snake as he got up.

Suddenly, the walls in front of the crew and Snake opened up like a double door.

"Whoa! So coooOOOOLL!!" Luffy said happily. They walked inside to see some kind of a small computer lab, with some computers and desks around it. There were also posters with animated characters on them, such as Bleach, Naruto, Death note, and all that kind of anime.

There was nobody else in the room but just one man, who was working on a computer while sitting on a rotating chair. He has long black hair, and wore glasses. He also wore a labcoat with brown pants, and black shoes-- Otacon.

"Hmm?" Otacon turn around with his chair, and saw Snake. "Hey, Snake. Seems you decided to bring them along with you."

"Yeah... I guess that was the right thing to do." Snake shrugged as he then looked at Luffy and the others. "This is Otacon. He helps me with my missions. He is the brains around here."

"Hello, everyone. It's nice to meet you." Otacon said while getting up from his chair. "I have been told that you guys came here without what was going on."

"How did you know that?" Sanji asked.

"Otacon, how have things been ever since these guys showed up?" Snake asked.

"Well, it looks like security has gotten a little more strict. Especially in central C, where that object is stored." Otacon said while adjusting his glasses.

"Hmm... that's typical. Couldn't be helped, I suppose." Snake said, "It's not like it changes anything." Snake then looked at the others, "Make yourselves at home. There is a fridge over there if your hungry."

"FOOD!" Luffy shouted as he then saw the fridge and stretched his arms to open the fridge, and take all the food out He happily got the food on a small round table, and started to eat the whole thing. Otacon was shocked, but Snake just sighed.

"A-Amazing!" Otacon said in awe, "It's like your body is made out of rubber! Something like that could only happen in an anime!" Luffy just smiled as he continued eating.

"It's no big deal, Otacon; I have seen more weird things in my life than that." Snake said, unimpressed with Luffy's ability as he sat down on a chair. "But that isn't the issue here now, is it?"

"That's right. You're were going to explain to us what is going on around here." Nami said as she also sat down on a rotating chair. Everyone else did the same, while Luffy continued to eat. They sat around eachother as Snake looked at the crew.

"Okay, you better pay attention to what I am going to say. I will not repeat myself." Snake said bluntly, "Two years ago, there was an attack on a big oil facility known as the Big Shell. The rebel group were known as Sons of Liberty, lead by a leader named Solidus Snake."

"Solidus Snake? Is he related to you?" Nami asked.

"No, he isn't." Snake said bitterly, "Ocelot was working with Solidus at the time, along with Vamp, the guy who tried to kill Nami earlier."

"Oh, that guy..." Sanji said bitterly.

"They were working on a project, something you guys would not understand, but they almost succeeded if it wasn't for us." Snake said, "Solidus died the day after, but Ocelot and Vamp managed to get away. I placed a tracking signal on Ocelot so I can find him again, but that took a long time."

"Ocelot was never truly on his side to begin with, except for the patriots." Otacon added.

"The patriots?" Franky asked.

"A group of twelve people." Snake replied, "They are the elite men of America. They are very powerful and secretive; their ideal was to protect mankind and push evolution forward. Not much else is known about this group, the only thing we know is that they died 100 years ago..."

"Wha!? How can Ocelot be working for them if they are already dead!?" Usopp asked.

"That's the point... they are dead and alive at the same time..." Snake said.

"Ah... I have no idea what that means, but that really creeped me out..." Usopp whimpered.

"Anyway, after the Big shell incident, Otacon and I were trying to find Ocelot's location... until we bumped into someone that we'd never thought we would encounter."

"Who was it?" Chopper asked.

"Master hand." Otacon replied.

"WHA!?" The crew was surprised to hear that.

"Mwha? Fthat Fmafster handth guyth ith thef pernon whoth rwun thef fmasher tournafment!?" Luffy asked with his mouth full of food.

"Yeah, that same guy." Snake replied. "We were in the middle of the desert, looking for Ocelot's location until this Master hand comes out of nowhere. He made Otacon pee his pants, while I was about to fight him off until he offered me some lousy position."

"Did you have to tell them about the peeing part?" Otacon asked, embarrassed.

"So are you a smash participant?" Robin asked.

"I prefer to call them Smashers rather than that, but yeah." Snake said, "I didn't believe him at first, but then he showed me around his world, where other smashers were there at the time. There was a plumber, an elf, some yellow thing, a pink marshmallow, a guy who has a real imaginative name, and other bunch of weirdos. And since it was a once in a lifetime offer, I had no choice but to join."

"How come?" Sanji asked.

"I don't want to talk about that." Snake said, "Once I joined, all those other weirdos called me the third party guy, whatever the hell that meant."

"So it wasn't worth it?" Chopper asked.

"It actually was." Snake said, "I got some information about the other smashers, and their way of things."

"Like Peach, Zelda, and Samus!?" Sanji asked.

"Uh.. yeah.." Snake replied while staring at Sanji, "Although I don't like to talk about Samus that much. She did something to me that I will never forgive." The crew got quiet, eager to hear what Samus did to Snake. "She wouldn't let me catch up to her after I took off all my heavy gear off."

"YOU ARE NO HERO, YOU ARE JUST SOME PERVERT!!" Usopp yelled while backslapping the air.

"Never said I was a hero, kid..." Snake replied, "So anyway, during my stay at Master hand's place, Master hand was going from world to world after hours and hours complaining about some bill for his master door or something. He then hid the keys to the door in different worlds afterwards."

"The Mystery hearts!?" Nami asked.

"If that's what they are called, yeah. I never knew what he called them in the first place." Snake said, "He went to eight different worlds, placing the hearts into locations where nobody could get or find. One of those hearts are in this island."

"Where is it!? We really need it!" Nami asked.

"Thought you knew. Didn't you see that big safe back where you fought Raven? It's in there." Snake said.

"It was right in front of us, and we didn't even try to get close to it! I knew their was something important there!" Nami said while clenching her fist.

"You thought it was just treasure. You would have gone to that safe if the heart was their or not." Zoro said.

"Actually, you wouldnt have gotten even 10 meters close to it." Snake said, "That safe has the tightest security in this whole island. Here, let me show you."

Snake reaches for a big blue print on the computer desk next to him, and spreads it out on the ground, showing all the details of the island. "This is the center of the island. This is where the heart is located." Snake said while pointing at the middle part of the island. "Around it, you see multiple traps, and infrared sensors. If you trip on one of them, the area around the safe will shut down, and will let out a poisonous gas in a matter of seconds. If you get past the sensors, you still need to worry about the electromagnetic barrier, which can only be deactivated from Ocelot's office using a special cardkey. And this is just a sample of the traps this area has in store."

"Getting the dang heart sounds impossible now." Franky said while scratching his head.

"Why is Ocelot so protective of that heart anyway if there is enough security in this place that can keep an army of ships out?" Nami asked.

"Remember when I said that Master placed the hearts where nobody could get or find. Well, Ocelot couldn't open that safe." Snake said.

"Some time ago, Ocelot saw Master hand hide the heart here." Otacon began to say, "He then made a facility big enough in order to get the heart, but no matter what he did or use, that safe would not open no matter how hard he tried. That safe is invincible."

"We had no idea how, but he was able to make all this look like a big island. And the government cant do anything about it because Ocelot was using an old group name known as FOXHOUND. He faxed some documents about the reincarnation of FOXHOUND, and tricked the government by allowing Ocelot and his men to get the heart out of the safe. Bunch of idiots." Snake said.

"So Ocelot's goal here is to get the heart from the safe. But why is that? It's just a key, isn't it?" Zoro asked. Luffy finished eating his food as Snake sighed.

"He is looking for an energy source for his project that he has been working on." Snake said, "Remember the project that I was talking to you about concerning Big Shell? It's related to that." Snake then got out a cigarette from his pocket, and placed it on his lips before lighting it up. "This project concerns creating one of destructible weapons in this world. It's called Metal Gear."

"Metal.. Gear?" Luffy asked.

Snake then breathes out a puff of smoke as he remembers all the Metal Gears he faced so far. "They are big and powerful weapons, having the power to destroy it's target without fail. Their nuclear weapons are capable of destroying like 10 islands in one, probably even more."

"What!? That powerful!?" Chopper asked.

"That sounds more dangerous then the Pluton back in our world!" Franky gasped, "This world has so many advanced technology. I didn't know it could go this far..."

"I have fought with Metal Gears all my life, and they're not easy to destroy. A normal human couldn't withstand it's power." Snake said, "But this Metal Gear we're talking about is the biggest and baddest one of them all... Arsenal Gear."

"I-Is that one really powerful?" Usopp asked nervously.

"More than you can imagine." Snake said, "This Metal Gear is as big as an island. It carries 2000 missiles, 50 nukes, and 25 AI controlled Metal Gear RAYs inside it, which are the fastest Metal Gears as of yet. There are atleast two Arsenal Gears in this world. One crashed into Manhattan Island during the Big Shell incident, while the other one was in storage... and Ocelot has this Arsenal Gear in his possesion."

"If it's big as you say it is, then where is it?" Zoro asked.

"... Right here..." Snake said, "It's right under our noses. In fact, this whole island is Arsenal Gear."

The whole crew couldn't believe their ears. "H-How could that be!? This is a regular island, isn't it!?" Usopp asked.

"That mountain tip where the safe is located is part of mother nature. Where we are on right now, is a humongous facility created by Ocelot. He built this entire place around that mountain tip. Remember those waves you felt before landed here? That was part of Arsenal Gear's preparation for it's launch."

"That can't be possible at all. How long as he been doing this?" Nami asked.

"Right after Master Hand left this world." Otacon said while rubbing his temples, "After he tricked the government, Ocelot built this whole island. It took him only a year to do all this. It's unbelievable..."

"And those two guys that gave Ocelot a ruling position for Obscurum are helping him big time." Snake said, "Vulcan Raven was dead a long time ago, and he got revived by Obscurum's power. I also heard rumors that other people got revived as well, but I am not entirely sure who. These two are a big pain to us right now; they are using Ocelot's laboratories to study how Obscurum works, and intends to use it's power to revive anybody whenever they want to."

"Reviving? ... Do you know who they are?" Sanji asked.

"I don't know their names, but I was able to dish out some of their personal information." Snake said, "One of them was a big researcher that used to study some samples of a meteorite that was close to his world. The other one used to live in this world. He was probably the best murderer that existed here; he showed no mercy to anybody he sees. He used to participate in this crazy contest of some sort. Atleast, that's what I remember. There is no information about it anymore."

"Aw geez... so much danger in this place, I can't take it all in." Usopp whimpered.

"There is more..." Snake sighed, "Ocelot intends to launch Arsenal Gear, and initiate his assault by attacking Manhattan island that is very far away from here. And the deadline will be in 10 hours."

"There isn't much time then!" Luffy yelled as he got up, "If we don't do something, that place will be destroyed, along with everyone in it!"

"Calm down, kid." Snake said while throwing his cigarette away, "Ocelot won't prevail over this. He will be stopped."

"But for one man doing this alone is rather too risky this time, Snake." Otacon said, "I suggest we should let these guys help out."

"Wh-What!?" Usopp asked in surprise.

"Yeah, we can help out!" Luffy said, "Will stop that old man, and kicked this Arsenal Gear's a#-!"

"Ergh... I prefer to do this alone, but I guess I don't have much of a choice." Snake said.

"Yosh! We'll help Snake out, and make that old man cry!" Luffy said happily.

"I am not going to like this..." Usopp whimpered in defeat.

"The heart is here, and to get it, we need to beat Ocelot. -sigh-... I hate this place." Nami sighed sadly.

"As long as we get the heart and move on, doesnt matter to me." Zoro said.

"Ow! We are going to show them who's boss!" Franky said as he did his pose.

"Yeah, let's get going!" Luffy said happily as he was about to walk out the door, but Nami pulled him back in.

"We can't just go without a strategy, you imbecile." Nami said as she then looked at Otacon, "I am sure you have something in mind, don't you?"

"Ugh, yeah! I have been coming with several strategies before you arrived. Let me print them out for you." Otacon walked to his computer, and started to print out some strategy plans as Snake got up from his seat.

"Before we do anything, I need to know something else about you guys." Snake said as he looked at Luffy, "For what reason do you guys need the heart?"

"Huh... well, we need it so we can go back home. So we can continue our journey and fulfill our dreams." Luffy replied happily.

"Is that really it? You are willing to sacrifice your lives just for your dreams?" Snake asked.

"Um... yeah? Why are you asking me this?" Luffy asked.

"Kid... you seem to have no clue what life really is all about around here." Snake said, "For me, it's not to fulfill any dream, it's to survive until the end. In this world, dreams are starting to become a thing of the past. The only thing this world has is it's wars."

Snake then sat on another chair, looking down while the crew looked at him. "These wars are not about nations, or ideologies. It's not even about profit, resources, or ethnicity. It's an endless series of proxy battles, fought by mercenaries and machines. Soon, war will change. War, and it's vast consumption of human life, has become a rational, well-oiled business transaction over the years. Soon, ID-tagged soldiers will carry ID-tagged weapons and ID-tagged gear as well. They'll have nanomachines inside their bodies that will enhance and regulate their actions."

Otacon listened to Snake in silence while the printer was making some copies. "Genetic control... Information control... Emotion control... battlefield control, everything is monitored and will be kept under control. And the age of deterrence will soon be the age of control, averting catastrophe from weapons and mass destruction. And he who controls the battlefield... controls history. War will change for sure... and when the battlefield is under total control, war becomes routine."

Snake then got up from his chair and looked at the crew. "This is not something you should be confident about. We are dealing with real life here. It's not like you can correct your actions like if this was some sort of game. You can't redo the things you mess up. Once you failed at something, it will stick to you for the rest of your life. And if we don't stop this thing, all the world will suffer even more because we failed. You think of this deeply in your head, kid; it doesn't matter how confident you are in something; if you mess up, it's all over for you. Remember that..."

Snake walked past Luffy, who lowered his head while everyone was completely silent. Luffy then looked behind his shoulder. "Maybe your right... but all those things can be fixed somehow. Maybe you shouldn't lose your hope for this world so quickly."

Snake kept silent, and sat down on another chair while Luffy clenched his fist. "No matter what you say to me, we will stop that old man no matter what!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: I will show Snake that we can make a difference! We will stop this old man from taking over this world! Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 87: Begin the objectives!, Sneaking in Arsenal Gear. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

A little dramatic at the end, huh? I got those lines from the Metal Gear Solid 4 trailer; it sounded so good that it had to be said here. Anyway, if you have figured those two Mystery people by now, dont say their names until they are revealed please. I wont be updating before Wednesday because I have some things to do. Ciao for now!


	87. Metal Gear Pt 4

Okay, I am done with the personal things I had to do. Now, I can go back to work on this story. Their is also a little something after the chapter, so make sure you read the preview and all that. Enjoy!

* * *

10 hours until deadline. The Strawhat crew were spied by a person known as Solid Snake, but it turns out that he was not working for Ocelot. Snake lead the crew into a hidden room where they can talk without any worries about getting ambushed by the enemy. They met up with Snake's partner, Otacon, and talked about the current situation, and what they must do to stop Ocelot before it's too late. Will the addition of Snake and Otacon help the Strawhats cause, or will it just make their situation even worse?

Chapter 87: Begin the objectives!, Sneaking in Arsenal Gear

Otacon grabbed the stack of strategy papers he printed out earlier, and gave them to the Strawhat crew. "This base is filled with top notch security." Otacon said, "Brute force won't be enough to survive here. All of you need to do is to follow these strategies I made for you, and I assure that you guys will come out alive on this one."

"I don't really agree with you that much..." Usopp said while shivering.

"Those strategies also contain the map of this island. Sneaking around this area should be much more easier with those around." Otacon said.

"It's not like it makes any difference for Marimo here; he'll get lost anyway." Sanji said.

"Oi! Shut up!" Zoro replied angrily. Luffy looked at his strategy paper with a confused look.

"I don't understand any of this." Luffy said, "Where is the part where you beat up a soldier for no reason?"

"You idiot, we can't go fighting around here! That's too risky!" Nami said.

"Huh... I don't really get it. We fight people in big places all the time. This place really isn't that different." Luffy said while raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"This place is much more different than the ones you are used to." Snake said while sitting on his rotating chair, "You attack one guy, and the entire population will come right at you until you're dead."

"As if we didn't knew that by now..." Usopp said irritatingly.

"My strategy papers are different from Robin's papers." Franky said while looking at Robin's strategy papers, and then back at his. "Aren't we going to do the same thing?"

"Going around this island in one big group will increase the risk of getting caught, and that is the last thing we want to happen." Snake said while getting up from his chair, "And no offense, but the way you guys got around this place was unprofessional, and by the time you step outside of this place, you will get killed for sure."

"And we are not suppose to take that offensively?" Nami asked while sweatdropping.

"If you guys want to stay alive, we are going to have to split up into groups. That way, we can get around this island with much more ease."

"I don't like the sound of that idea." Usopp said, "Can't we just not split up, and say we did? I feel safer knowing that my men are with me."

"No, and I think Luffy is the captain, not you." Snake replied as Usopp glared at him, "Anyway, to stop this launch from happening, we need to go by the strategies that Otacon gave us, and we need to do them during the right time, and in the right order. We can't afford to rush this."

"We only have 10 hours until the launch, right? I don't think going slow will be good either." Zoro said.

"True, but doing things fast without thinking is bad as well. We need to keep things in a smooth and steady pace." Snake said as he got out a map of the island, and placed it on a table for everyone to see. "Okay, we're in the southeast part of the island. In order to get the heart from that safe, we need to do the following." Snake then looked at Luffy, "Luffy, you go with Nami to the northwest part of the island. You will find a big warehouse where they keep most of the weapons. I want you two to destroy that place; that way, the soldiers around here with have a limited amount of firepower."

"Now hold on!" Sanji said, "If Nami-san is going to do something like that, then I should be going along too! I can't allow Nami-san to do such big tasks with only Luffy on her side."

"Ugh.. fine then. Do what you want." Snake shrugged. "Before you guys go to the facility, on the way there, you will see two lighthouses. If you can, try to destroy the spotlights from those towers quietly. That way, there is less surveillance around the area."

"Unlike these two, I'll make sure we are quiet enough to do our task. You can count on me to handle this objective perfectly!" Nami said.

"Oh, Nami-san is so beautiful when she looks so determined to do stuff!" Sanji said happily while a big heart formed into his visible eye.

"Mmm... that doesn't sound much fun." Luffy said while tilting his head sideways.

"Next up, we need to take care of an elite squadron stationed at the east side of the island in the first floor. That's where Zoro and Franky comes in." Snake said as he looked at the duo he mentioned, "You guys are tough enough to take down that squadron. Attack them once I disable their communication devices. That way, they wont be able to call for backup."

"Sure, if you say so." Zoro said.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Luffy said unhappingly, "How come they can beat up the bad guys while we have to destroy some stupid weapon place?"

"Don't question it, and just deal with it, alright?" Snake asked as Luffy crossed his arms displeasing, "And lastly, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin will come with me for the very important part of this objective."

"We have to go too?" Chopper asked nervously.

"He is an expert in this; we'll probably be alright." Robin said.

"Ooh... I hope you're right." Usopp said sadly.

"And one more thing; in order to communicate in long distances, you guys are going to need these." Snake said as he took eight small objects from his pocket.

"Raisins?" Luffy asked.

"No, they're not raisins." Snake said, "This is what we will use to contact eachother in long distances. It's much more useful then that snail phone thing you have in your ship."

"How did you know about that!?" Usopp asked, but Snake ignored him.

"Each of you take on one of these, and place them in your ear." Snake said. The crew got the small gadgets from Snake's palm, and placed them inside their ear. "This form of communication is called the codec. In order to use this, you need to push the SELECT button..."

"The SELECT button?" Chopper asked curiously.

"When any of us try to contact with eachother, the codec will beep." Snake continued to explain, "When you hear that noise, press the SELECT button. The noise will come from that small gadget in your ear. Nobody but you guys will be able to hear it. These aren't as advanced as the ones Otacon and I have, but they will have to do."

"So that's what you were using before we came into this room. Very interesting..." Robin said.

"I got a question." Luffy said while raising his hand, "What's the SELECT button?"

"Just push the ear where you have the gadget, and you will hear just fine." Snake said, "Now that we know what to do, I expect you guys not to mess up at all. This is our secret mission, and failure is not an option."

"SECRET MISSION!?" Luffy asked happily as his eyes sparked with joy.

"Aw, bro! You just had to go and say that..." Franky said while slapping his forehead. Snake blinked in confusion about that, but shrugged it off.

"Alright, let's get going." Snake said, "Otacon, you let us know when something comes up by codec."

"I'll keep you informed. Good luck out there, guys." Otacon said while adjusting his glasses. Snake and the Strawhat crew left, leaving Otacon to wonder about something. "I could have sworn that I have seen those guys in an anime somewhere. I'll have to look it up after this is over."

Snake and the Strawhat crew walked their way back outside of the interior of the island as Snake faced the crew. "Here, you guys are going to need these as well." Snake said as he gave Nami, and Zoro a cardkey. "These cards are like keys around here. They are security cards level 9. They are capable of opening any door with the security level 9 or below. You just walk up to do the door with the cardkey, and it will open up automatically. Try not to lose them, I had a hard time getting those."

"Okay." Nami said as she and Zoro puts their cardkeys away.

"Now then, you three go on ahead to those towers. We'll do our part shortly after." Snake said.

"Yosh! Time to beat someone up!" Luffy said excitedly.

"We're not going to attack anybody, you idiot. How many times do we have to tell you that?" Sanji said. Luffy frowned as he, Nami, and Sanji went up the stairs to the first floor, and headed towards their destination.

"Now, you two can go on ahead towards your place. Stay there until I give you the signal to attack." Snake explained.

"Yosh! Let's go, bro!" Franky said as he and Zoro left as well, leaving Snake, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin alone.

"So... we just wait here?" Chopper asked.

"Once your captain and the others take down those towers, will make our move." Snake said, "For now, we'll have to wait for a short while."

"Oh..." Chopper said, "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!"

"Hmm?" Snake looked at Chopper as he took out his autograph book, and showed it to Snake.

"Can I have your autograph, please?" Chopper asked kindly. Snake rubbed his chin curiously, and grabbed Chopper's autograph book to write something underneath Kirby's lousy signature. He then gave it back to Chopper, but as Chopper looked at the signature, he was a little upset. "Um... this is just a dotted line."

"Sorry, kid; but I cant give you my signature." Snake said while looking back up the stairs, "There is a chance that your book my get stolen by someone, and he might use those names to their advantage in life. In other words, he will practice writing those signatures to do illegal things like forgery, which is a big crime around here. So, sorry."

Chopper blinked in confusion before he sadly puts his autograph book away. I don't even know why Snake was worried about forgery, it's not like he was going to write his real name anyway.

"Now... we wait." Snake said.

**Meanwhile...**

Nami and Sanji quietly walked up the stairs to the second floor of the island, with Luffy following them, completely bored out of his mind. "I still say we should beat somebody up along the way." Luffy said while pouting.

"Just shut up, will you?" Nami asked, "With your attitude, we are going to get caught."

"Mmm..." Luffy mumbled while putting his hands behind his head. They walked along above the south gate, which were no security due to the explosions in the last two chapters.

"-sigh-... Still, I don't even know why we have to walk this far. Cant they make this place smaller?" Nami asked.

"It cant be helped, Nami-san." Sanji began to say, "But dont worry; your brave and handsome knight will be on your side to protect you no matter what."

"I don't care about that..." Nami said, which made Sanji feel a bit depressed as Nami looked towards the direction where the safe to the heart is. "It's right in front of us, and yet it's so hard to get in our grasp. It's irritating me!"

"Why dont we beat up some bad guys then?" Luffy asked.

"Shut up!" Nami and Sanji yelled simultaneously at Luffy.

They then resumed their way to the towards their destination, which took a little long until they reached the southwest part of the island.

"I wonder if we can see our ship from here." Luffy said while peeking over the guard rail.

"I doubt that. We anchored it under a cliff." Sanji said, "But that doesn't matter right now. Take a look over there."

Sanji pointed straight towards two big towers, with big spotlights lighting up the area in front of a closed gate.

"That's what we are suppose to destroy? Ergh..." Nami muttered.

"We can't just walk up there, those spotlights will spot us easily. Shut up, Luffy." Sanji said as Luffy giggled after hearing what Sanji said, "There appears to be no way to climb up there, nor there is away to get around those lights. This is going to be tricky..."

"And I think thetr are a couple of guards up there too." Nami said as she noticed a couple of guards walking around on the gate. "What was Snake thinking when he made us go here? That idiot."

"Let's take a look at the map, we might find something useful." Sanji said. He took out the strategy papers, and looked at the map with Nami. "We're right here, and... in order to get to those towers, we need to get around here."

"We have to crawl through a cramped air vent, then climb up the ladder to get to the towers? Oh come on!" Nami whined.

"It makes sense. On the wall where the air vent is the only blind spot we can go through. We have to go to that way." Sanji said as he puts the papers away.

"Hmm... I dont know. What do you think, Luffy?" Nami asked as she looked behind her shoulder. "Luffy!?"

Luffy held on to the guard rail in front of one of the towers, and stretched his arms by walking back. "Bad idea, Luffy! Don't even think about what you are going to do!" Nami yelled angrily.

"GOMU GOMU NO.."

"Luffy, don't!" Sanji yelled.

"ROCKET!" Luffy sprung himself all the way towards one of the spotlight towers.

CRASH!!

Nami and Sanji had their mouths gaping wide open in shock and anger as Luffy just crashed right into one of the spotlight towers, destroying the spotlight completely. The two guards that were on the gate got alarmed by this as red exclamation points appeared above their heads.

"What happened!? What just hit the tower!?"

"I don't know! Keep your guard up!"

The guards slowly walked towards the destroyed tower while aiming their rifles at it as the dust cloud surrounding it started to clear.

"Hiyaaaaa!!" Luffy came out of the dust cloud while holding the destroyed spotlight with both of his arms, and horizontally whacked one guard off the gate with it.

"Ahh!" The guard went flying off the gate, and into the floor. Luffy then swung the spotlight again at the other guard, knocking him off too. Nami and Sanji just stared as Luffy then lifted the spotlight above his head, and threw it to the other tower.

CRASH!

Both spotlight towers were now destroyed as smoke came out of them, and went into the air. Luffy whipped his forehead in exhaustion. "That takes care of that!" Luffy said happily. "Oiiii, guys!! I took down the towers! We can go through, and destroy the weapon place now!!"

"DONT JUST YELL THAT OUT LOUD, YOU IMBECIL!!" Nami and Sanji yelled furiously.

"Huh? ... Hey! There are some guys behind you!" Luffy shouted.

"Wha!?" Nami and Sanji turned around, and were already ambushed by a couple of soldiers that heard the noise Luffy caused from destroying the towers. "This is no surprise at all..."

"Stay right there! Don't make a move!" A guard shouted as they all aimed at Nami and Sanji with their rifles. Sanji got in front of Nami, glaring at the guards in a defensive position. Sanji then noticed that the guard in front of him was taking out a radio.

"Dont even think about it!" Sanji yelled as he loosened his right shoe from his foot, and threw it right into the guard's face, staggering him back into his comrades. Sanji then quickly jumped in the air, and did a handstand on a guard that was in between his comrades. "PARTY TABLE KICK COURSE!" Sanji span around on the guy's head, kicking every single guard around him in the face, knocking them out cold. Sanji then got off the guard, and landed on his feet.

"Why you!" The guard aimed his rifle at Sanji from behind. "I'll kill-"

BAM!

"Oh!" The guard got hit at the back of the head by Nami as he fell unconsciously on the ground. Nami sighed in relief as Sanji got back his shoe, and puts it back on.

"That was very close..." Nami said.

"That's not fair; you guys get all the fun while I did all the hard work!" Luffy yelled from on top of the gate.

"THIS WAS YOUR FAULT TO BEGIN WITH!! NEXT TIME, DON'T DO ANYTHING THIS CARELESS, OR YOU ARE REALLY GOING TO REGRET IT!!" Nami yelled back furiously. Luffy blinked in confusion as Sanji got up on his feet, and looked at the destroyed towers.

"Well... no matter what happened.. we still did our duty." Sanji said, "Now we need to get to that warehouse."

BEEP! BEEP!

"Huh? My ear is beeping." Luffy said while rubbing his hear.

"That must be those gadgets Snake gave us." Nami said while looking at Luffy on the gate. "Luffy, answer it."

Luffy nodded, and pushed his ear to commence the codec communication.

**BEGIN CODEC TRANSMISSION**

We now see a dark background with a green square that has some five numbers in it, including some bars below the words 'PTT' as well. Two screens appeared on it's side, showing Snake's face on the right screen, and Luffy's face on the left.

"This is Snake. Can you read me, Luffy?" Snake asked.

"Whoa!? How did we get in here!?" Luffy asked while looking at the screen he is in.

"Nevermind that." Snake said, "What is your status?"

"Status? Um... I feel a bit hungry right now. I could go for some meat." Luffy said.

"Not that! I am asking you how are things in your position? You know what, just let me talk to someone else..." Snake said a bit irritatedly. The left screen then replaced Luffy's face with Nami's face.

"Well, we were able to destroy those towers like you requested, but Luffy did it the wrong way!" Nami said.

"I figured; I heard the ruckus all the way to this side of the island." Snake said, "You guys aren't being that quiet at all!"

The left screen then showed Sanji's face. "It's not our fault. This place is just a bit hard to get by." Sanji said.

"Ergh... so, did you get spotted?" Snake asked.

"Some guards showed up, and they were about to call for backup, but I was able to stop them from doing so." Sanji replied.

"Good, but that doesnt mean that you are in the clear." Snake said, "Thanks to that ruckus, the guards are in yellow alert, meaning that they're more cautious in the area. I suggest you guys to hide in that area until I call you back."

The left screen then showed Luffy's face. "Hey, Snake! I just thought of something funny. I imagined you as a five-year old with that funny voice you have. You looked so funny! Ha ha!"

"... Just hide there, and don't make a sound, will you?" Snake said, ignoring what Luffy just told him, "And do me a favor, and stop acting so stupid."

The left screen then showed Nami's face, which looked annoyed. "Sorry to say, but he isn't acting." Nami said.

"... Whatever. I'll contact you back in a while. Till then." Snake said.

**END TRANSMISSION**

Luffy puts his hand off his ear, and looked at his crew, who were climbing up the stairs to get on the gate. "That was actually fun talking to Snake like that. I can't wait to do that again."

"He might not call us back after what you just said to him." Sanji said while he and Nami were walking up to him. "And I don't think we will be moving on anytime soon..."

"Oh well. Will just have to relax here until we get called, right? No biggie." Luffy said happily.

"Yeah, about that..." Nami said as she then punched Luffy hard on the head, "That was for doing that stupid solo act, and the next time you do something like that, I am going to hit you harder!"

"Oww... geez..." Luffy mumbled in pain.

**Meanwhile...**

Back where Snake and the others are, Snake just finished talking to Luffy by the codec as he sighed. "You guys have an annoying captain." He said.

"Tell us something we don't know." Usopp said.

"Okay. Zoro and Franky must have gotten to their destination, and are waiting for my call. Let's get moving." Snake said. Snake lead Usopp, Chopper, and Robin up the stairs, and into the first floor behind some crates. Snake peeked over the crates, and swiftly got behind some other crates that were towards his upper right. The crew followed him, with Usopp and Chopper feeling a bit nervous, but Robin felt calm. Snake got his back behind a wall, and peeked over it's side to see no guards.

"Nobody seems to be here. Do we really need to be so sneaky?" Chopper asked.

"You're right." Usopp said while getting up. "We can just walk around, their is nobody-HERE!?" Snake grabbed him by his suspenders, and pulled him back on the ground, with Usopp accidentally hitting the floor with his face. Usopp then raised his head, and glared at Snake. "What's the big idea!?"

"You see that right there on that wall?" Snake asked while pointing to a certain wall. Usopp looked where he was pointing, and saw a surveillance camera, but he didn't know what it was. "If that camera would have spotted you, the alarm will go off, and there will be guards around here in a matter of seconds."

"Security here is quite advanced..." Robin commented.

"From now on, you follow my league." Snake said as he looked back at the camera, "We need to get on the second floor, and we need to get through that camera's point of view to get up those stairs."

"How are we going to do that?" Chopper asked.

"With this." Snake said as he took out a chaff grenade from one of his pockets. He pulled the pin, and threw it to the camera's view. Before the camera could look at it, the grenade exploded into yellow dots, which caused the camera to malfunction. "Go!"

They quickly ran out from behind the crates, past the camera, and up the stairs that lead to the second floor. The yellow dots soon faded as the camera functioned properly again. Snake and the others hid behind a wall on the second floor to avoid being seen.

"What was that back there?" Usopp asked.

"The Chaff grenade temporarily disrupts and disables electronic equipment, such as that camera back there." Snake explained. Snake then looked at an automatic door, and opened it with a cardkey. He took out his .45 handgun, and slowly walked through the door first, with the others walking slowly behind him.

"By the way, you never explained what we have to do. But knowing you, it'd be something pretty easy since you are the expert in this sort of thing." Usopp said with a friendly smirk.

"After we help out Zoro and Franky, we are going to infiltrate Arsenal Gear." Snake explained as he faced his back on a wall.

"Oh, is that all? Well, that seems pretty darn easy for you. I guess we... WAIT, WHAT!? We are going inside that thing which is not an island!?" Usopp gasped.

"The same one." Snake replied.

"No way! I thought we were going to do that sometime later! This is too soon for me!" Usopp panicked.

"We're not going to destroy it, we are just going in there because it contains some valuable information that we need to download into Otacon's server. With that information, we can have a better look around this place, and have less trouble to begin phase two of this mission."

Usopp just sighed depressingly as Snake peeked over the wall to see an outside, rectangular corridor, with some guards on the right side, and some others on the left side. At the end of the corridor, there were two guards guarding an entrance to an automatic door that lead to the east side of the island.

"Okay, I am going to clear the right path. You guys stay here until I give you the signal to pass." Snake said as he then hid under his cardboard box.

"Right..." Usopp said while raising an eyebrow, "Listen, I can't take you seriously if you are going to use that box all the time. It's not going to fool anyone."

Snake walked along the path under his cardboard box, despite hearing what Usopp said. Usopp, Chopper, and Robin peeked over the wall they were hiding behind, and watched Snake took the right path.

"He is crazy! He is not going to get there undetected!" Usopp hissed.

"Let's just wait and see how he does it." Robin said calmly. Snake stopped, and threw a book on the left path, getting some guards' attention.

"Huh? Oooooh!" The guards noticed that it was 'naughty' book, and crouched around it to look at the naughty pictures. While they were distracted, Snake walked along the right path, and running over a guard that was in front of him, knocking him out.

"What the!?" Another guard along the path turned around, only for Snake to put his box around the guard's upper body, and throw him over the guard rail, and into the ocean. Snake then threw the box up in the air, and took out a tranquilizer gun to shoot down two guards that were guarding the entrance, putting them into sleep. Snake then rolled forwardly to the entrance as the cardboard box he threw into the air landed back on him. Usopp, Chopper, and even Robin was amazed how quick and careful he got to the other side of the corridor in less than 6 seconds.

"I am a bit slow today..." Snake said to himself as he then got out of the box, and signaled the crew to come to where he is.

"Snake is so cool!!" Chopper said excitedly as sparks of joy surrounded his eyes. Usopp felt a little jealous, and took a deep breath as he was ready to pass.

"Yosh! The only people in my way are those guys looking at that book, and since they don't call Mr. Sneaky for nothing, I'll show Snake my advanced stealth techniques." Usopp lied, which Chopper believed as Usopp began to take one step forward, but as soon as he took another step, he tripped by stepping on his shoelaces. "Whoa!"

BUMP!

Usopp fell on the ground. He rubbed his head in pain, but despite that, the guards reading the book did not notice him. "Wow, that book must have some good pictures." Usopp whispered.

"WHO'S THERE!?" The guards looked away from the book upon hearing that, and turned towards Usopp, who gasped upon speaking. "What are you doing here!?"

"Eeep!" Usopp yelled in fear as the guards were about to approach him, but...

KABOOM!

"GAAHH!!" The guards stepped on a landmine they did not see, and were blown off the corridor, and into the first floor dead. Usopp blinked in confusion as Chopper and Robin helped him up.

"Usopp, are you okay?" Chopper asked worringly.

"I think so... what just happened?" Usopp asked. Snake then ran up to them to check what happened.

"Huh... so they fell for it." Snake said, "I placed a landmine right here just in case they try to get you guys."

"Ah, I see..." Usopp said, until he realized something, "Wait a minute, that landmine was right in front of me! What if I accidentally stepped on it!?"

"I knew you wouldn't get past undetected. That's why I untied your shoes when you werent looking." Snake explained.

"Still, I would have gotten killed!" Usopp yelled angrily.

"Well... if it didn't work, then that would have been a big bummer." Snake said, "Anyway, let's keep on moving." Snake ran back to where he was as Chopper and Robin followed him, along with Usopp, who was mumbling about what happened. They walked through the door, and were now in the east side of the island. Snake saw an electricity box on the wall, which pleased him as he got close to it. He then knelt down on one knee, and began a codec transmission.

"Zoro, you there?" Snake asked, "Good, do you guys see the elite? ... Well, get ready to take down them down, I am about to cut the power for their backup support... got it. Good luck!" Snake ended his transmission with Zoro, and placed a C4 on the electricity box. "Come on, are destination is very close from here."

"I thought we were going to help Zoro and Franky." Chopper said.

"We are, we just need to get out of this room first." Snake said. They made their way out of the room, and were now back outside. In front of them, they could see a big area filled with soldiers that were guarding a big gate behind them in the first floor. "Hide over here." Snake said as he and the crew hid behind some crates. Snake then got out some sort of a trigger, and pushed the button on it.

KABOOM!

The room they were in exploded, getting the guards' attention. "What happened!? Did something exploded in there!?"

"Let's take a look! You two, guard the gate!"

"Yes, sir!" Said two guards in front of the gate as the rest of the soldiers got inside the room, not noticing our heroes behind the crates.

"Alright, we have a limited amount of time before they get back. To get inside, I need you guys to do following." Snake said, "Oh, and you need to wear these." Snake took out some clothing, which caused the crew to raise an eyebrow.

Several moments later, the two guards in front of the gate noticed two other guards walking up to them. They did not know that they were Usopp and Robin in disguise as the soldiers in the island. You can tell it was them by one of the soldier's nose going through the ski mask he has on, and the other one being female, showing how hot she actually looked while wearing that uniform.

"State your business." One of the guards said.

"Good evening, sir number one and two." Usopp spoke in an exaggerated Russian accent. "My name is... is... Poyo! Yes, My name is Vector Van Poyo! And this is my wife, Nancy."

"Nancy Poyo. Nice to meet you." Robin said kindly.

"Uh.. yeah. Can you state your business?"

"What!?" Usopp exclaimed, "You do not know who I am, boy!? I am the boss's cousin's uncle's sister's grandson's aunt's brother! You should learn how to treat your superiors with respect!"

"... Can you just tell me why you are here? And what's with that reindeer?"

The guards noticed that Usopp and Robin had Chopper, who was in his walk point as he was pretending to be dead on a plain cart with wheels. "Theez is the feast that our boss wants to consume at this precise moment! I insist that you let us pass so we can give it to him already!"

"That's not even cooked, and it's wearing pants. Come to think of it, it looks alive."

"Ho... why wouldn't it be alive?" Robin asked calmly, yet a bit scary at the same time. "Do you not know how boring guarding this whole island is? It can get really frustrating; that's why, this reindeer will serve well to relieve the boredom. This creature... will be tortured to death."

Chopper opened his eyes in shock as the guards looked at Robin oddly. "And I am not talking about any kind of torture, I am talking about every kind of torture possible. Such as cutting part of it's skin off, raping it until it could no longer breath, eat it's body alive, or burning it alive; whichever sounds pleasing to our boss. Such poor thing must suffer for humanity, it just brings a tear to my eye to see the sorrow that will scar this creature during it's foul treatment."

_"What is wrong with Robin? She is acting much more creepier than usual..."_ Usopp thought while shivering. Chopper started to sweat nervously as Robin continued.

"I could already hear the cries of this poor thing." Robin said sadly while wrapping her arms around her chest. "It brings me such sorrow, yet I feel so comfortable doing this. It... pleasures me as well." Robin then walked in front of Chopper, and knelt down to him, seeing how frightened he is. Robin smiled kindly as he placed her hand on his cheek, causing Chopper to widen his eyes even more. "Relax, little thing. In order to save you, I will consume your entire body, which will be less painful then what my boss intends to do to you."

Chopper was really dazed as Usopp, including the guards, were completely frightened of Robin. "Dude, your wife is crazy!" Said one of the scared guards.

"Say no more! I'll open the gate!" The guard quickly went to an eye scanner next to the gate. The scanner scanned his eye as it allowed the gate to open sideways. "Now get in there! Don't creep us out anymore!"

Suddenly, Snake popped out from behind the crates, and shot those two guards down with a tranquilizer gun, putting them to sleep. Snake then jumped over the guard rail of the second floor, and landed on the first floor. He walked up to the trio as he looked at Robin with an impressed look.

"First of all, that was some nice acting. I couldn't have done it better." Snake said while giving the thumbs up to Robin. Robin smiled kindly as Chopper turned into his original self, and hugged Usopp in fear.

"Robin wanted to eat me!" Chopper cried as Usopp hugged back.

"It's okay... she was just acting... I hope..." Usopp whimpered. They took a moment to calm down as Snake looked past the gate, seeing a bunch of stairs that went down.

"Arsenal Gear is just down there. Let's move!" Snake said as he and Robin ran down the stairs, along with Usopp and Chopper, who were still hugging eachother in fear.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Man, first I do what I am told to do, but I still get yelled at for no reason. It's not fair, I mean, so many things could happen here, and I am just standing here like a log. Next time one One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 88: Ocelot's goal, the return of a ninja. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Imagine if Robin was actually that crazy like the last part of this chapter. It would be really weird... and now, it's time for something completely different!

Snake's codec calls

Episode 1: Luffy

Snake: Colonel, this kid here looks like he is made of rubber.

Colonel: That's Monkey D. Luffy, Snake. He is the captain of the Strawhat pirates. When he was a kid, he ate a devil fruit known as the Gum Gum fruit, which allows him to stretch his body parts at will."

Snake: A rubber kid, huh?

Colonel: More than that, he is a great leader. He was able to surpass all kinds of obstacles that were in his way. Like the time he defeated Crocodile, or Enel, or even Rob Lucci from CP9. He is that determined to reach the island of Raftel, and obtain the title of the Pirate King.

Snake: Even so, Colonel, dont you think that this kid is a little... I dont know... stupid?"

Colonel: He may be mentally challenged at times, but he acts like a leader when he needs to be. Don't underestimate him, Snake. He can be one of the most powerful warriors out there, not to mention that he has quite of an appetite as he can probably eat an entire whale or two.

Snake: A leader who loves to eat tons of food, huh? ... Sounds like some stupid main character out of some cheesy anime if you ask me.

END

Ha ha! Yep, these are a little interpertations of the Strawhat crew. I would like to thank Greymonkey for giving me the idea in the first place. These will occur during the rest of this arc. Well, ciao for now!


	88. Metal Gear Pt 5

Hello, everyone! Now, since the Metal Gear series is a bit gruesome at times, this arc will be the same as well. In fact, it's going to be more gruesome than the Metroid arc, but not that much. Also, this chapter contains some perverted, and one little gore-ish scene. You have been warned... Enjoy!

* * *

9 hours until deadline. The Strawhat pirates and Snake made their move to stop Arsenal Gear from launching. Snake was doing a pretty good job in the mission, while the others... let's not get into that now. Snake, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin managed to get through some obstacles, and our now on their way into Arsenal Gear. What will find inside?

Chapter 88: Ocelot's goal, The return of a ninja

Snake, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin were now inside Arsenal Gear, and were sneakingly walking along a narrow, and dark pathway. "Just walking inside this place is giving me the creeps..." Usopp whimpered while cautiously walking around, "What are we suppose to do here again?"

"We're looking for a hard drive that contains some secret information about this island, and it's little project." Snake said as he then got ahead of the crew, and faced his back towards a wall. He peeked over the wall's side, and saw nobody. "Knowing Ocelot, he would either have right here in Arsenal, or in his little office on the north side of this fake island."

"Why couldn't we have went to Ocelot's office instead?" Chopper asked, trying to copy Snake's moves by facing his back against a wall too.

"That place is a little more strict than in here." Snake replied, "Besides, we have already made it this far; we might as well take advantage of the situation."

"I'll take advantage to wet myself while we're in here then." Usopp replied nervously. They slowly walked towards the path, until Snake could hear something ahead of him. He signaled the crew to hide behind a wall as he quickly hid in his cardboard box as a two soldiers were walking along the hall, talking to eachother.

"I heard that a group of pirates came to this island a while ago." Said one of the guards.

"Wha? Who would be stupid enough to come here?"

"Probably a bunch of idiots. Hey, let's go to hanger A. I heard that our boss is going to give a speech."

"About our mission?"

"Yeah. Since we have nothing else to do, we might as well listen what we have to say."

"-sigh-... Sure, why not?"

The guards walked past the cardboard box Snake was hiding under as they continued to walk along the path, going by a wall that Usopp, Chopper, and Robin were hiding behind. Once they were no longer in sight, Snake popped out from his cardboard box as Usopp and the others approached him.

"I'll tell you one thing; that guy was right when he said that we were stupid enough to come here." Usopp said, "I'll blame Luffy for that."

"That doesn't matter; you heard what those guys said?" Snake asked, "Seems like Ocelot is going to present some corny speech to his men. This is the perfect chance to find that hard drive while he is busy."

"Those guards mentioned that they are going to hanger A." Robin said, "Maybe if we go there, we might get a little more information about this place, and how to destroy it."

"I like the way you think, but Chopper and I can't go in there with that many guards around." Snake said while rubbing his chin, "But you two can. You can easily blend in with them, while Chopper and I can go look for that hard drive."

"No way! What if we get caught!?" Usopp hissed.

"We have no better options at the moment, so this is our only shot we have around here." Snake explained, "You two try to distract some of the guards around that chamber while Chopper and I find a way in without getting caught. Once we are in, you two come back here and hide. I'll call you by codec once we're done, then we can get out of here."

"Ohh... fine." Usopp said bravely, "They don't call me Mr. Decoyman for nothing. They wont figure out that we are their enemies while we are in these uniforms. Let's go, Robin!"

"Of course, Longnose-san." Robin replied kindly as she and Usopp then left the area, leaving Snake and Chopper alone.

"Umm... how is it that we are going to get in the chamber?" Chopper asked.

"With this." Snake said while grabbing his cardboard box.

"That? I don't think it's big enough for the two of us." Chopper said while observing the box.

"No problem. That's why I keep a bigger spare." Snake said as he took out a bigger cardboard box out of nowhere. A sweatdrop went down Chopper's forehead as Snake placed the big cardboard box over Chopper and himself. They then walked away while under the cardboard box, with Chopper slipping from time to time.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hmm... I am disappointed."

In the east side of the island, we could see Zoro and Franky, in the center of several unconscious armed soldiers. "And they called these guys the elite unit? I guess it was just a name..."

"Ow! Atleast we did our part." Franky said as he stopped doing his victory pose, "Question is, what do we do now?"

"Get a engineer over here! This thing is badly damaged!"

Zoro and Franky looked up at the second floor, and saw some soldiers lurking around the area after Snake blew up the electric box. "We can't stay here. Let's find a place to hide."

"Okay!" Franky nodded as he and Zoro ran to safe location. They ran up to an eastern building, with no crates, nor anything else that they could hide behind. "Damn, I think we took the wrong turn."

Zoro walked up to the door of the building as it automatically opened as soon as he was close to it. He then looked behind his shoulder to see more soldiers on the second floor.

"Come on! Our only option is to go inside!" Zoro said. They ran through the door as it automatically closed. Franky then smashed the card scanner with his fist, causing the door to stay closed.

"They won't follow us this way." Franky said.

"Yeah, but we're stuck in here too." Zoro said. "Where are we?"

They looked at their surroundings, and saw what appears to a laboratory. Their were several computer aisles that faced horizontally from eachother, and their was some stairs that led up to the second floor. Their was also a ladder on the second floor that leads into the roof.

"Up there seems to be the only way out." Zoro said, "What troubles me is that this place is a bit quiet."

"Oi, bro! Check this out." Franky said as he was looking at some papers that was on an empty desk. Their were big words on the first page that read 'Obscurum research' on it. "This looks like some information about that new world garbage."

"What does it say?" Zoro asked as he walked next to Franky, and looked at the papers.

"Nothing that we dont know yet. This is just some report about some people that were revived here." Franky said while flipping through the pages. "Hey, here's that guy who attacked us with that huge thing a while ago."

"'Vulcan Raven'..." Zoro read from the papers, "There is something else written under his profile."

" 'The return of Vulcan Raven not only helped us regain some strength, but it also concluded that we are able to somewhat revive people from the dead using Obscurum's power.' " Franky read.

"What!? What is it talking about!?" Zoro asked.

"Wait, there's more." Franky said, " 'In our process of using Obscurum's power, we used a unique device which I like to call, the soul intracter, which we made thanks to Ocelot's resources. It contains a rare material back in my world, which I used to study that specimen from that meteor a long time ago. By using this device on a satellite, I can send powerful magnetic waves into Obscurum, taking some of it's unlimited power, and bring it here into this world.' "

Franky then turned the page as he continued reading. " 'My hypothesis turned out to be correct afterall; using one of these worlds' strongest satellites, we were able to bring back a small portion of Obscurum's power I like to call, Obscurum's tears. With this tear, we were able to revive any dark hearted person at our command by putting in it what belonged to the deceased, or bringing the tear into where the person died. Normally, an Obscurum tear would randomly revive any of those with the darkest of heart, but with this method, we could revive anyone we want. Ocelot than placed a frozen blood sample from one of his deceased warriors into the tear, causing it to revive one of his strongest allies, Vulcan Raven. All my hard work seemed to have finally paid off, but not entirely.' "

"What does he mean by that?" Zoro asked.

"Let's find out..." Franky said as he turned to another page, " 'It seems that the tear was not finished releasing all of it's power. I was a little confused since one tear can only be powerful enough to revive one person. It appeared that my device might have taken a little more power from Obscurum than I have thought as the tear suddenly exploded into three smaller tears, and flew off into different directions. We tried to find there location, but it was too late. Those tears already revived three other people, and we have no idea who they are as of yet. Ocelot thinks that it might be one of his enemies since the island has been getting attacked at random locations at times. Perhaps I need to do a little more research before I can go back to the other rulers, and begin our final phase of our plan.' "

"Plan? Who wrote this?" Zoro asked.

"I don't know... but the way he was saying things, he might be one of those clowns that are a part of this Obscurum thing." Franky said.

"Maybe so... is there a name on that report? The least we can do is find out who wrote this." Zoro said.

"Hold on..." Franky flipped back to the first page, and saw one name under the research title. "H-"

"Wait a minute, someone is coming!" Zoro said as he quickly unsheathed his swords.

KABOOM!

The door Zoro and Franky entered through earlier exploded into pieces as several guards entered inside. "You're surrounded! Put your hands in the way where we can see them."

"See this! BEANS LEFT!" Franky fired multiple rounds off his left wrist, shooting at the guards as they took cover behind some computer aisles. One of the guards then took out a grenade, and pulled it's pin as he threw it over the aisle's, and towards Zoro and Franky.

"Look out!" Zoro shouted as he and Franky jumped back as soon as the grenade landed on the ground.

BOOOM!

The grenade exploded, destroying some computers, and the report Zoro and Franky were reading earlier. A wall of fire were now in between the duo and the guards as Zoro and Franky got up after the explosion.

"What are they trying to do, blow up this place!?" Franky asked.

"They can't get to us from here, and we don't have the time to deal with them! I hate to say it, but let's get out of here!" Zoro said as he and Franky then went up the stairs.

"There they are! Shoot them!"

The guards fired at the crew, preventing them from getting near the ladder that lead to the roof. "Get lost! WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired a blast from his open wrist, knocking all the guards off their feet as the blast also exploded some computers that was in it's way, creating a bigger trail of fire.

"Good work! Now come on!" Zoro shouted as he and Franky then climbed their way up the ladder, and pushed the hatch that was on the ceiling. They pulled themselves up on the roof, and closed the hatch. They panted a bit before they looked at eachother. "Were not in the clear yet. We got to get out of here before more of them show up."

"Right... we can jump down to those second floor corridors over there to the south." Franky said while getting up.

"By the way, were you able to remember the name from that report?" Zoro asked while getting up.

"Ugh... I forgot it during those explosions back there." Franky said while scratching his head, "Whoever it was, we'll have to know till later."

"Fine... let's get out of here." Zoro said as he and Franky made their way off the roof.

**Meanwhile...**

Back in Arsenal Gear, a couple of soldiers were talking amongst themselves as Usopp and Robin spied on them while peeking over a wall. "There they are..." Usopp said, "Okay, we need to give Snake and Chopper some time. As great as we are, especially me, we need to distract their attention as long as possible."

"Shall we start now, Longnose-kun?" Robin asked.

"Wait, give me some time to breath." Usopp said. He took a very deep breath, and slowly exhaled, trying to calm his nerves, which we really didn't help him much. "Okay... let's go."

Usopp and Robin put their ski masks on, and approached their way to the soldiers. They were blending in quite nicely, nobody has eyed on them ever since they came into their view.

"Ready, Robin?" Usopp asked while whispering.

"Yes, of course." Robin replied kindly.

"Yosh..." Usopp then stood straight, and coughed loudly to get all the soldier's attention. "Excuse me, but I have something to announce." He said while doing his exaggerated russian accent again. The soldier's stopped talking, and looked at Usopp and Robin. "My wife, Nancy, is... PREGNANT! Yes, I am going to be a dad!"

Robin looked at Usopp confusedly as the soldiers were also confused, but very impressed at the same time.

"Wha!? Someone like you actually banged someone like her!? You're lucky!" Said one of the soldiers as everyone got around them.

"Ah, yes! I truly banged my wife good to get a kid of my own! And we only needed to do it only once, isn't that right, Nancy?" Usopp asked while Robin continued to stare at Usopp.

_"This is truly awkward even for me, but I have no choice but to play along."_ Robin thought as she then wrapped her arms around Usopp's body, "Yes, of course; you truly are a magnificent specimen to give me such a ride. I don't even mind if you take me in once more after this launch, if you know what I mean?"

"Ah!?" Usopp said in confusion and nervously as he blushed under his mask, while the guards were even more interested in the couple. "I, uh, yeah! We'll do it again! We'll do it all night long if we have to! Ha ha!" Usopp laughed exaggeratedly while in his mind, he was really nervous on what he was saying.

He then noticed something coming from a wall next to the open entrance of the chamber. It turned out to be Snake and Chopper, who were still in the big cardboard box as they tried to get inside, but Chopper get tripping every time he tried to keep up with Snake's pace. Usopp had a smuggish frown when he saw them.

"_Was that their best way of getting inside? Somehow, I knew this was going to happen. I better distract these soldiers some more._" Usopp thought as he then looked at the soldiers. "Say, you guys are all welcome to come and join us for the fun! My wife can even do more than one, you know?"

"YOU SERIOUS!?"

The soldiers were extremely delighted at this, while Robin wasn't. _"This is getting a little out of hand... I hope that this little act ends soon..."_

Snake and Chopper were than able to get inside the chamber area as they disappeared from Usopp's sight. Usopp sighed in relief as the guards continued to feel grateful for what Usopp offered them, too bad for them that Usopp was lying the whole time.

"What's going on here?"

The soldiers stopped celebrating as they saw Vamp walking to them, and getting behind Usopp and Robin. "Oh, Vamp! Sorry, we were just having a little chat. No big deal."

Vamp looked at Usopp and Robin as Usopp was doing his best not to say anything, while Robin just stood still. Vamp smiled as he then walked past them. "The speech is about to begin. It's best that you all get inside." Vamp said.

"Yes sir!" The soldiers said at the same time while saluting. "Hey, come on guys."

"Uh.. I don't think we need to..." Usopp began to say until several soldiers happily brought him and Robin towards the chamber.

"It's alright, man, your cool with us. It'll just be a little speech, and then we can go back to that thing you offered us."

_"Oh, great... this wasn't part of the plan!"_ Usopp thought nervously, _"But what do we do?"_

"Vector, I think we can wait. We have plenty of time to do what we want." Robin said kindly.

"Cut the act, Robin, there is no need to act like that anymore!" Usopp hissed very quietly for only Robin to hear, "And it's making me feel even more nervous, by the way..."

Robin simply shrugged as she and Usopp entered the hanger A area. It was a big room, with the lights only lighting up the first half of the room. There were three floors on the sides of the hanger, and there was a small stage in front of the soldiers, and Vamp, who stood in front of it with his arms crossed.

At the same time, Snake and Chopper were already at the third floor of the chamber as they quietly popped up from underneath the big cardboard box, and sneakingly crawled to a computer up on a wall.

"I don't even know how we got up here with that box over us." Chopper said as he was a bit dazed.

"Next time, try not to keep slipping for no reason. You were slowing me down." Snake said while looking at the computer.

"It wasn't my fault. You were walking too fast, and I couldn't keep up." Chopper said.

"Whatever, we already found the hard drive to this place." Snake said as he then took out a memory card from his pocket, and placed it into one of the computer's slots. "I can't delete this hard drive, so all we can do is copy the data into this memory card, which will transfer into Otacon's computer. Once that's done, we are out of here."

"Um... I think we have to do more than that." Chopper said a bit nervously.

"Why?" Snake asked while looking at Chopper. Chopper pointed down below at the main floor of the hanger, which the soldiers started to align themselves horizontally in front of the stage. Snake sighed in grief as soon as he noticed a shivering soldier, and hot soldier in the first row, which were obviously Usopp and Robin.

"Can't your comrades do anything right?" Snake asked bitterly.

The soldiers straight and firm as Revolver Ocelot was slowly making his way inside the hanger. Usopp quickly stood straight, and saluted as Ocelot walked past him. He walked up the small stair steps to get on the stage as he looked at his men.

"Thank you all for coming..." Ocelot said, "Let us begin."

**Meanwhile...**

Luffy, Nami, and Sanji were still on the western gate, awaiting to get call from Snake. "This is sooooooooo boring!" Luffy whined, "When are we going to do something fun?"

"Will you shut your mouth?" Nami asked while sitting down, "I don't like staying up here either, but atleast it's safer then going anywhere else right now."

"And besides, we don't really know how to destroy that weapon warehouse, so we can't do much right now but to wait." Sanji said while smoking a cigarette. Luffy frowned as he was bored out of his mind. He looked towards his right, and saw the weapon warehouse from afar.

"It's right there... and there is nobody in sight. I don't see why we can't just go now." Luffy said.

"There is obviously some traps down there. I am not going to risk my life by going down there." Nami said.

"Fine... I'll just go instead." Luffy said while getting up.

"Stay here... we don't want to cause unnecessary action." Sanji said strictly.

"Aww...!" Luffy sat on the gate floor again, grumpier than ever. Suddenly, the gate beneath them started to open. "Huh? What's happening?"

"The gate is opening. Somebody must be coming by." Nami said. They looked over the gate floor to see some soldiers walking along a transportation truck, having something big underneath some sheets.

"What's under there?" Sanji asked.

"I don't really want to know." Nami said, "The important thing is that we don't get seen. So, Luffy, I want you to..." Nami looked at her left, and saw nobody. She gulped in fear as Luffy jumped onto the transportation vehicle, landing on the sheets, and surprisingly, the soldiers didn't even notice this.

"You got to be kidding me!" Sanji hissed.

"Lufffffyyyyyy!! Get up here right now!" Nami hissed, but so quietly that Luffy didn't hear. Nami had an extremely pissed look on her face as the transportation vehicle drove away. "I can't express my anger in words right now..."

"Dammit! What was he thinking! Nothing, I bet!" Sanji hissed as the vehicle made it's way in front of the warehouse. After that, a couple of guards were seen roaming around the area. "Tsk! There is nothing we can do now!"

"Curse you, Luffy..." Nami said while clenching her fist in anger.

**Meanwhile...**

Snake was rubbing his temples in grief as Chopper looked back at him, and to Usopp and Robin, who were down at the main floor of the chamber. "What do we do, Snake!? They are going to get caught!" Chopper cried.

"We'll look on the bright side;" Snake began to say, "If they manage to overcome all odds, they can probably escape without getting detected, but knowing how you and your comrades are bad at being stealthy, then that will never happen."

"So what are we going to do!?" Chopper asked.

"Meh... I am not finished transferring the data, so we have to stay here anyway. I'll think of something during the time." Snake said. They stay hidden on the third floor as Ocelot was about to begin his speech.

"Now then, where shall I begin?" Ocelot asked himself, "Oh, yes. I gathered all of you here today to talk about our primary goals. We should atleast review the things we have done so far."

"_This is bad; if he sees us, we are dead!_" Usopp thought while trying his best not to shiver.

"As you all know, there are life in other worlds besides this one." Ocelot said, "And what makes them stay alive is the kind of organization they have. Such as us with the patriots. They helped us understand what life truly is all about, and that is to take control of others. Their sole purpose was to control the United States of America, making sure who becomes their leader, and censoring any unwanted information on the Internet that could loosen their grip on that country using this mech that we are inside now."

"What a load of garbage..." Snake muttered as he and Chopper continued to listen.

"They made sure that everything will go as smoothly as planned, so that we can help them become rulers of that country by showing how powerful we are. You see, in this world, in order to get what you want, you need to fight for it. That's why, a war is soon to break."

Robin's eyes squinted a bit as Ocelot continued with his speech. "By launching an attack on Manhattan, will simply mark a beginning of an endless war soon to come. There will be no flaws in this! Everything will be under our control, and the United States will soon realize that having such great power is useless unless you know how to control it."

"That man is crazy..." Chopper said nervously.

"Yeah..." Snake replied, "I have been hearing that speech similar to for a long time, and yet, I still fight against it."

Vamp then blinked as he looked at the third floor from where he is at as Snake and Chopper quickly hid from his view. "Hmm..." Vamp shrugged, and continued looking back at the soldiers as Snake and Chopper peeked over at the speech again.

"Have you thought of anything yet?" Chopper asked.

"Nothing good at the moment." Snake replied, "I was thinking of throwing a grenade down there, but that could hurt our comrades."

"How can you say that with such a strict look?" Chopper asked while sweating.

"My friends, war is everything when it comes on getting power. Back at my younger days during the cold war, I saw how people killed eachother just for the sake of protecting their country and family, and yet I understood that this is a natural thing in life, not by protecting by what belongs to you, but fighting others until the day you die. Wars just don't happen by accident, it all happens thanks to fate. Even though there is no war going on, you still see people wanting to beat the living hell out of eachother, just for the sake of protecting, or gaining their respect. There is no such thing as peace, that word only exists in fairy tales. What our ancestors lead us here today is truly grateful, and we should thank them by destroying their lands they worked so hard on to protect!"

_"This man is insane. How dare he speaks of the past as if it was some sort of an tool for his schemes!?"_ Robin thought as she angrily clenched her fists.

"Just look back at your lives, and see how you lived through it. You see people giving money to other people that work in local markets, and those kinds of places, which would soon go to their governments in order to create weapons of mass destruction. It's the same thing with all countries of this world, to gain more power, or die trying. For years, I have shed so much blood, and yet, I still feel the need to do what is right for this world... and that is to fight until there is no man left standing. First, we will show America how easy it is get controlled by their superiors, and after that, the whole world will soon feel the same way!"

The soldiers cheered at Ocelot, while Usopp and Robin did not. "I have never seen such confidence! Is that what this world truly is about!? To fight until their is no person standing!?" Usopp asked himself in disbelief.

"And thanks to those two good fellows that gave me a ruling position for that new world Obscurum, our power will soon grow to a level that nobody in this planet has ever gotten to! And we will show them how powerful and fearless we are once we strike with the power of Arsenal Gear!"

Ocelot snapped his fingers, causing all the lights in the hanger to turn on.

"Uah!? What the!?" Usopp yelled as he fell on his rear.

"Ugh... are those...!?" Robin gasped.

Snake and Chopper peeked over the wall beside them, and saw what shocked Usopp and Robin.

"Tsk... still in good condition, I see." Snake muttered angrily as Chopper was too shocked to say anything.

Metal Gears. A whole row of Metal Gears stood in the hanger up against the walls. They all looked the same, having no broad legs, and pointy feet. They were atleast 20 meters tall, and they had no arms, but big wings instead. Their face kinda resembles of an amphibious creature. All these Metal Gears are known as Metal Gear RAY.

"With this power, the patriots will successfully take control of everything, and once the world knows our power, nothing will stop us from controlling everything! Nothing!" Ocelot yelled as the soldiers cheered on even more.

Back in the third floor, Snake looked behind his shoulder to see that his memory card successfully copied it's hardrive, and was transferred into Otacon's computer. "Good, we got what we came for!" Snake said as he pulled out the memory card from the computer's slot.

"But Usopp and Robin are still down there." Chopper said worryingly.

"Not to worry; I know what to do." Snake said as he pulled out a sniper rifle out of nowhere, and aimed for Ocelot's head.

"Wha-What are you going to do!?" Chopper asked.

"I have a clear shot from up here." Snake said while aiming, "If we kill Ocelot, than this whole project will be a bust. You comrades should be able to fend off by themselves afterwards, so get ready to get out of here once I give the order.

"You are going to kill him!?" Chopper asked while covering his eyes with his hooves, "Oh, I can't look..." But he couldn't help but open his hooves to see anyway.

Ocelot than sighed as he faced towards the Metal Gears with smile. "All these long years are finally going to pay off. Nothing like destroying some enemy territory to fill this world's fate."

"I can't stand him anymore..." Robin thought angrily as she slowly started to cross her limbs.

"Ro-Robin?" Usopp thought nervously as he knew what Robin was going to do. Ocelot sighed once more as he placed his hands into his pockets.

"Now there is only one thing left to do around here... and that is to get rid of the insects behind me." Ocelot said. He then quickly turned around, startling Robin and Snake as he pulled out his revolver from his belt, and...

BANG!

**Meanwhile...**

Back in the research lab Zoro and Franky left a while ago, some guards were cleaning up the place after the small brawlfest that occurred during that time.

"Sheesh, this place is a mess." One of the guards said, "Our boss ain't going to be happy about this."

"It wont matter; It's not like there was anything important here anyway."

"I don't know... those two guys that came to this world were in here several times. I am sure they wont like what they see here when they come back."

"Oh, relax, will ya? It's not like they-"

Before the guard could finish that sentence, two people came walking in through where it used to had a door. These weren't ordinary people, though, they are none other than MPNo. 5 and 6.

"Oh my, what happened here?" MPNo. 5 asked.

"Uh, hey." The guard said as he faced the duo, "There was an attack that happened here a little while ago. We tried to stop them, but they got away while causing all this destruction. We really are sorry for the trou-"

Suddenly, MPNo. 6 grabbed the talking guard's neck, and started to choke the guy. The other guard nervously watched as his partner was losing air.

"You call yourselves professional soldiers, and you couldn't even capture two little rats!?" MPNo. 6 asked angrily, "You don't even deserve to look at me. I should break your little neck for being so worthless!"

"I-I... I'm so..." The guard choked out.

"What did you say!?" MPNo. 6 asked while bringing the guard closer to his creepy face while MPNo. 5 was walking around the lab, looking at it's destruction.

"I'm sorry..." The guard said while trying to breath, "We really did our best... please forgive me... I didn't meant for this to happen... guah!"

"You should have thought of that sooner before you have let your victims escape from your grasp!" MPNo. 6 yelled, "I am going to break your little neck right now!"

"Now, now; let's not be too harsh to one of our comrade's men. Put him down." MPNo. 5 said while kneeling down on knee, picking some burned up papers. MPNo. 6 didn't say anything, but instead, he dropped the guard he was choking as he and his comrade quickly ran away.

"You giving mercy to others sickens me." MPNo. 6 angrily.

"There is no point on killing such weak people if we knew from the start that they could not do anything right." MPNo. 5 said while standing up while holding a burnt research paper, "Besides, there wouldn't be any ordinary man to come here and destroy all this, and then leave."

"You don't seem upset about this at all." MPNo. 6 said.

"Ker ha ha ha! One must always be prepared for anything." MPNo. 5 said, "Nothing of value was in here anyway. I keep all my valuable research inside Arsenal Gear. And speaking of arsenals, that brings me to a conclusion that those meddling pirates are here already."

"No surprise... It's about time they showed up, I am so eager to kill them already." MPNo. 6 said while clenching his fist.

"I am interested in meeting them as well." MPNo. 5 said while adjusting his glasses, "It should be a very interesting confrontation indeed. Ker ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

**Meanwhile...**

The hanger got quiet. Chopper watched in horror as Snake glared at what just happened. Usopp was paralyzed in fear after what happened as well. Ocelot simply smiled as Robin stood there like statue, to afraid to even move a muscle. Earlier, Ocelot did fire his revolver, but he didn't shoot Robin.

"H...How?" Robin gasped in fear as a soldier next to her was the one that got shot by Ocelot. The poor man got shot right through the head as blood poured out of his skull like a water fountain. He fell on his side dead, landing in front of Robin as she watched as the man's blood spread around her feet.

"He... he shot one of his own men!" Chopper cried in fear.

"Dammit!" Snake muttered.

"Wh-Wh-Why!? Why did he do that for!?" Usopp asked while trembling in fear as the rest of soldiers were confused and frightened as well. Robin continued to remain silent as she too was starting to tremble in fear, but only by a little as Ocelot raised his revolver up, blinking curiously while he looked at it.

"Alas, my finger must have slipped." Ocelot said, "I was trying to aim for a bug on that guy's head, but I guess I missed. I think I am losing my touch..." Ocelot than eyed on Robin, "Hmm, I don't ever recall having a female soldier in one of my units. Is she new here, Vamp?"

"No, there was never a woman besides the ones that were with the pirates." Vamp replied as he then walked up to Robin. Vamp then gives the soldiers a gesture, signaling them to aim at Robin with their rifles.

"He-He was with her too!" A guard said nervously as he and some other guards grabbed Usopp around his arms.

"Ah, hey!" Usopp shrieked as the guards pulled him next towards Robin, who still hasn't moved yet. Ocelot slowly stepped down of the stage, spinning his revolver with his finger still around the trigger. He soon stopped as he got in front of Robin and Usopp.

"Identify yourselves, if you may?" Ocelot asked kindly as the guards pulled of Usopp and Robin's ski masks off their heads. Ocelot laughed as Usopp gulped in fear. "Well, if it isn't our friendly pirates again. Let me guess, you lost your way once more, and ended up in here?"

Usopp tried to reply with a good lie, but was too nervous to do so as Robin said nothing while looking at the corpse.

"You two were either very brave, or rather foolish to have come here by yourselves." Ocelot said, "You should have stayed with your friends, I wanted to kill them all in one spot, but since you are already here, I guess I have no choice but to accept this."

Ocelot aimed for Robin's face, but Robin didn't even seem to notice as she was still experiencing the aftershock. Chopper felt chills under his fur as he looked at Snake, who still had his sniper rifle out.

"Do something, Snake!" Chopper yelled nervously, "Shoot him before he kills Robin!"

"I can't!" Snake replied angrily, "The odds are now against your friends. If I shoot just once, they will die for sure! We can't do anything now!"

Chopper looked back at Robin as Ocelot still aimed at her.

"Huh? What's the matter? Never seen blood before? I bet you have..." Ocelot said, "You seem to be such a fine young woman to be hanging around with this guy, Missy. Would you really risk your life to help your so called friends?"

Robin did not reply, but Ocelot didn't seem to mind. "Maybe you could be of some use to me." Ocelot said as he lowered his aim to Robin's chest, "I could spare your life if you are willing to do everything I say..." Ocelot moved the tip of his revolver through the top of Robin's uniform, and raised it up, plucking the buttons off her uniform, and opening it, showing the top part of Robin's breasts.

Robin finally came back to her senses, and slapped Ocelot across his face. Ocelot staggered a bit as the soldiers aimed at Robin, who panted heavily while glaring at Ocelot as he looked back at her with a smirk.

"I understand... what belongs to you will stay with you. So..." Ocelot then aimed at Robin again, "You shall die with it." Ocelot then stopped as something occurred to him. "This reminds me of something that I haven't done in a long time." Ocelot then opened his revolver, and took out all the bullets except for one. He closed it, span the bullet cartridge, and took three extra revolvers from his gun belt. "Let's see just how lucky you are."

The guards grabbed Robin's arms as Ocelot started to juggle his revolvers, aiming at Robin for a split second every time he grabs hold of one of them.

CLICK!

"Ugh!" Robin gasped as Ocelot just pulled the trigger, but no bullet came out.

"Robin!" Usopp cried as the guards held him. Ocelot continued to juggle, and pulled the trigger of another gun again.

CLICK!

CLICK!

CLICK!

The suspense was killing Robin from the inside. She started to fear that if she was really going to get shot or not. Within every pull of the trigger, Robin was starting to feel faint as Snake had enough.

"That's it!" Snake aimed for Ocelot's head, "I don't care what happens; if I kill Ocelot now, all of this will end!" Snake took aim at Ocelot's head as Chopper shivered nervously. As he took aim, Ocelot was about to catch one particular gun, and aimed at Robin while she glared at him until...

BANG!

"Huh!?" Usopp, Chopper, and Ocelot yelled at the same time as the bullet Ocelot fired didn't hit Robin. Robin was surprised as their appeared to be someone in front of her.

Snake watched in awe as he couldn't believe who it was. "It cant be..."

What stood in front of Robin, and faced towards the surprised Ocelot was some sort of a ninja. He had an exoskeleton body, and was holding a high-frequency blade with his right hand. His face looked like something that a cyborg would have, with a white head, and with one red eye in the center. This cyborg ninja got in his fighting stance as Ocelot backed while away, while Vamp and the rest of the soldiers aimed towards this deadly cyborg ninja, also known as the prisoner of death- Gray Fox.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: I am finally going to this stupid weapon place. I hope somebody is there so I can beat them up. Huh? Their is nobody here? Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 89: Begin Phase two, Get the moron out of that warehouse. I will be the Pirate King.

Snake's codec calls

Episode 2: Zoro

Snake: I have seen people use two swords before, but three?

Otacon: That's Roronoa Zoro, Snake.

Snake: Zoro? That name sounds awfully familiar...

Otacon: He is the first mate of the Strawhat Pirates. He created a sword style known as Santoryu, or in other words, three sword style. He is considered one of the strongest swordsman that ever existed. He can literally pick up a building with his own hands.

Snake: A building? This guy must be on steroids...

Otacon: Actually, he trains himself every day, lifting up objects that are impossible for a normal person to lift up. He made a promise to his friend, Kuina, that he would become the strongest swordsman that ever existed. And in order to do that, he needs to defeat Hawkeye Mihawk, the current strongest swordsman in his world.

Snake: These people sure have stupid names...

Otacon: The only downside he has is his sense of direction. It's so bad, that even if their were signs leading him towards the right direction, he would go the other way instead.

Snake: So this guy is as retarded as his captain?

Otacon: Whoa, let's not be that offensive, Snake. I know you just seen the guy, but there is no need for such insults.

Snake: Ugh... whatever...

END

If any of those previous scenes frightened or offended anybody, I apologize, but it wouldn't be a Metal Gear arc without some of those here. Let me remind that I did warn you. So, I hoped you like this chapter anyway. Ciao for now!


	89. Metal Gear Pt 6

Hi! I am here with another chapter. I could updated sooner, but my dang internet kept failing on me for TWO DAYS STRAIGHT, and it wasnt fun. Now, I must say that this one may not be one of my best chapters yet, but it will have to do for now. Enjoy!

* * *

8 hours left until deadline. Due to being so impatient, Luffy went on ahead, and boarded on a transportation vehicle that led to the weapon warehouse, leaving Nami and Sanji alone. Meanwhile, Snake, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin got inside Arsenal Gear, and managed to obtain some information, but for a price. Ocelot killed his own men to frighten Robin as he then was about to kill her, but a mysterious ninja came into the scene. Just what the heck is going to happen now?

Chapter 89: Phase 2 begins, Get the moron out of that warehouse

Snake just could not believe what he was seeing, not even Ocelot himself. Robin just stared at the cyborg ninja, Gray Fox, as he looked at his surroundings. "Nothing has changed... has it?" Gray fox asked.

"Oh great, who is this guy!?" Usopp asked nervously. Vamp then got out his combat knife, and charged at Gray Fox, but the moment he was about to slash him, Gray Fox disappeared in an instant.

"Huh!? Where did he go!?" A guard asked as he nervously looked at his surroundings.

SLASH!

"Gah!" The same guard got slashed from something invisible across his back as he then fell dead on the floor. This shocked everyone as Vamp got started to get frustrated.

"He has a stealth camouflage on! Shoot everywhere!" Vamp ordered. The guards then started to shoot almost every single part of the hanger, and making sure they don't shoot the Metal Gear RAYS. The only thing they could see out of Gray Fox was the glow of his red eye, moving all over the place. Every time there were some bullets in his way, he deflected all of them with some quick swings of his sword. Gray Fox then turned visible, and dashed through the group of soldiers, slashing his way past them as they all fell dead on the floor.

"He's very fast!" Chopper said in awe.

"Ergh... dammit, Frank..." Snake muttered. While the guards were distracted, Usopp took the chance to take out his slingshot 'Kabuto', and aim at the guards who were holding Robin.

"HISSATSU KATAKI BOSHI!" Usopp fired two explosive pellets at the guards, knocking them down as Robin was now free. "Robin, we need to get out of here! Robin!"

"No..." Robin muttered as she crossed her limbs. "Not until I kill him!" Robin glared at the distracted Ocelot, and was about to sprout arms around him, until Vamp quickly appeared in front of her, startling her in the process.

"I don't think that is an option here..." Vamp said as he pulled back his combat knife, and was about to stab Robin.

BANG!

"Guah!?" Vamp got shot in the right side of head. "AAAHHH!!" Vamp fell dead on the floor as Robin looked up to the third floor to see that Snake was the one that shot him.

"Phew, that was a close one!" Chopper said while wiping his forehead. Snake then dropped his sniper rifle, and dashed along the guard rail until he has a good view of the active soldiers beneath him.

"Chopper, get on me! We're going down!" Snake said.

"Ugh, okay!" Chopper said as he quickly jumped on Snake's back and held on tight. Snake then took out a cypher (The small helicopter with the camera) out of nowhere, and placed it over his head as it hovered him and Chopper off the third floor and over the main floor. Snake then let's go of the cypher, and drops a C4 on the way down. The C4 landed in between some guards as Snake quickly did a forward flip to get away from the guards as soon as he landed.

"Now!" Snake took out a switch, and pressed the button, causing the C4 to explode, knocking out all the guards that were around it, killing most of them. Chopper got off of Snake's back, and quickly approached Robin.

"Robin, are you okay!?" Chopper asked. Robin did not reply as their were still some guards around the hanger, trying to kill Gray Fox, but only to get killed by him instead. After killing another guard, Gray Fox finally noticed Snake as he stood straight, and shared glances with eachother.

"Snake..." Gray Fox said, "It's good to see you again..."

"Gray Fox..." Snake said. Before anything else could happen between the two, Gray Fox quickly turned around, and deflected a bullet that almost went through his head. It turned out to be Ocelot, and he was one angry old man.

"You! But you died!" Ocelot snarled, "Can it be that the Obscurum tear has revived you as well!?" Some guards behind Ocelot then started fire at Gray Fox, who deflected all the bullets with his sword.

"Now's our chance! Let's move!" Snake yelled as he, Usopp, and Chopper ran out of the hanger, until Snake noticed that Robin wasn't following them. "Robin! Come on!"

Robin took one last look in the hanger before she quickly regrouped with the others as they all left the hanger in a hurry.

"They're getting away!" Ocelot yelled angrily as he tried to shoot the team past Gray Fox, but Gray Fox wouldn't allow that. While the battle continued in the hanger, Snake and the others quickly ran along the hallways until Snake noticed a closed air vent. Snake then knelt down on one knee, and smashed the air vent open.

"In here, quickly!" Snake shouted.

Usopp, Chopper, and Robin went inside the air duct as Snake soon followed. They left just in time before some soldiers arrived at the scene. "Wasn't there somebody here!?"

"That's not important; our boss is in trouble!"

The soldiers quickly went towards the hanger, not knowing that Snake and his team were able to escape safely.

Back in the hanger, Gray Fox was getting a little bored fighting with Ocelot and his men as he then turned invisible again, and jumped from floor to floor until the soldiers could no longer hear him.

"Damn that ninja!" Ocelot yelled, "Get the elite squadron over here! We need them to get him!"

"We cant! We just received word that they have been taken down!" A soldier said.

"What!? How come I wasn't notified earlier!?" Ocelot asked angrily as he then looked at Vamp's dead body. "Vamp, get up, and track them down!"

Surprisingly, Vamp was not dead at all as he simply sat up, looking quite angry as well. "As you wish..." Vamp then got on his feet, and ran out of the hanger to find his prey. Ocelot then looked back at the Metal Gears, trying to calm himself down.

"Relax... only 8 more hours, and all of this will be a thing of the past..."

**Meanwhile...**

Back outside, their was a bridge leading towards a big rock pillar, with a tower that has a satellite on it. Under the entrance of the bridge, their was a rocky shore with a closed air vent on an open rocky wall. The air was then pushed open as Usopp and Chopper quickly crawled out of their, and fell on the rocky shore. They panted after the events that just occurred as Robin and Snake soon came out afterwards.

"Aw, man... I thought we were done for..." Usopp said while sweating like pig.

"Yeah... I don't want go back there again." Chopper panted. Snake walked towards the end of the rocky shore while getting out a cigarette, and looked up at full moon.

"-sigh-... Don't get too comfortable; we're not done yet." Snake said as he started to smoke the cigarette.

"Was it necessary to mention that?" Usopp asked while on the ground, "I am already stressed enough as it is."

"Time is running short, so we don't have the time to relax." Snake said as he faced the exhausted duo, "It will all be worth once this is all over."

Usopp and Chopper sighed, and took some time to relax. Snake then sighed again as he looked back in the air vent. _"What happened just now was a coincidence or fate? Gray Fox... I didn't expect things would turn out like this."_ He thought.

Snake then looked at Robin, who was sitting down on the rocky shore, with her arms around her knees, looking down at the water depressingly. Snake then walked up to her, and looked at her from behind. "You okay?" Snake asked.

"Back in that hanger... he killed one of his own men to startle me..." Robin said, "I never realized up until now that people like him are willing to destroy everything that this world's ancestors worked so hard to build and protect. It's frightening just to think about it. That man has no compassion for anything other than his wars... It's sickening."

"There is no point on hating it if you aren't going to do anything about it; that's how life works." Snake said, "Within every puzzle, there is always something you could do that could solve it. Words won't save you all the time, but your actions will. Step up to the things you enjoy the most about life, and forget out about everything else. In order to save in what you believe in, then put your fears aside, and take action. I assure you that it will help you in the future."

"But something like that is a little too big for this." Robin said as she then looked at Snake behind her shoulder, "How can we change the future if it's already too late?"

"It's never too late to change the future." Snake replied, "I don't know what to say to make you feel better, but what I do know is that some actions can be reversed. If we do our part right... then everything else will be just fine for the time being. And if that happens, then it's possible that everyone in this world will do the same thing as well."

Robin just stared at Snake as she then looked back into the ocean. Snake sighed, and looked back to the others. "Okay, I think we've finished Phase 1. I am going to contact Otacon."

Snake knelt down on one knee, and puts his hand around his ear.

**BEGIN CODEC TRANSMISSION**

We see the same green box as two monitors appeared on it's side, with Snake on the right screen, and Otacon on the left screen. "Otacon, did you get the data I transmitted to you?"

"Yeah, but I must say, it's alot of info." Otacon said, "I am skimming through the whole thing to find something that might be useful."

"I am going to call everyone else, and see how they are. You let me know when you found something." Snake said.

"Sure thing." Otacon replied as the monitor then stopped showing his face. Snake then changed frequencies, and called Sanji.

"Sanji, you there?" Snake asked.

"Hey, it's about time. I was starting to get worried." Sanji said as he appeared in the left monitor.

"Is everything okay over there? I hear some yelling in the background." Snake said.

"Oh, that's just Nami-san." Sanji replied, "Alot of things happened after the last time we talked, but we can put that aside. How's Robin-chan and the other two guys? Are they still okay?"

"They're fine; they are here with me. Nothing much happened here." Snake lied, "Anyway, I have Otacon in the other line, and I can only contact two at a time in order to avoid lagging. Can you call Zoro and Franky for me?"

"Sure." Sanji said. A few seconds later, The left monitor then showed Zoro's face.

"Oi, Snake. We took down that elite guys just like you wanted. Although, they weren't that strong." Zoro said.

"Good. With them gone, sneaking around this place will be a little easier." Snake replied.

"We also got some information about Obscurum, but the papers have been destroyed just a while ago." Zoro said.

"That doesnt matter right now." Snake replied, "Right now, we need to begin phase two of this mission."

The left monitor then showed Franky's face. "Oi, bro! This place is a little hard to walk around without getting caught! We're hiding around some crates between the eastern, and the south eastern area of the island. We don't know where to go next."

"Calm down. Once Otacon finishes looking through that information, I'll let you know what to do next." Snake replied. The left monitor then showed Otacon's face.

"Okay, Snake; I have finished looking through the data you sent me." Otacon said.

"And? What did you find?" Snake asked.

"Well, this may seem a little complicated, but I have a video footage of the center of the island where the heart is." Otacon said. The green box between the monitors then showed some footage of the center area of the island. Snake was not pleased at what he was seeing.

"This is going to be harder than expected..." Snake muttered.

"What is it?" Sanji asked as the left monitor showed his face.

"Looks like that place has much more security than I thought." Snake said from viewing the footage. "Not only there are infrared sensors along the ground, and a impenetrable barrier around the lock, but their also appears to be a security system that activates after the lock is opened."

Franky's face then appeared in the left monitor "They really dont wan't anybody touching that thing, huh?" Franky asked.

"That area is surrounded by a big wall. If the lock opens with the security still on, then on top of the wall will activate an electrical round ceiling, that will prevent anything from flying in or out. All the entries to that place will be sealed off, and poisonous gas will cover the area, and if that's not enough, in case that the gas does not kill their targets, there will be two creatures that will take care of that job instead."

The footage then showed some weird machines that looked like Metal Gears, only that they were a bit smaller, and their heads looked like some kind of dinosaur creature instead of an amphibous one. "What the heck are those!?" Franky asked.

"Those are new Metal Gear units called the Gekko." Otacon said as he appeared in the left monitor, "They are only prototypes, and haven't been tested as of yet, but according to this information, they are more trouble then just a couple of ordinary guards."

"Which is why this a problem..." Snake said, "You have any ideas what to do now, Otacon?"

"Well, I have came up with some more strategies, but they are a little harder to do than the previous ones." Otacon said as the left monitor then showed Zoro's face.

"That actually sounds like good news. I could use a challenge this time." Zoro said as Otacon then appeared in the left monitor again.

"Okay, here is what I have in mind." Otacon began to say, "In order to get rid of the security inside the central area, we need to get rid of some things outside the area. Like those helicopters patrolling the island, for example, those things will get in the way in the future, so Snake, I want you and your team to head towards the transmission tower. That place controls the air flight of the helicopters. It's on one of the rock pillars in the northeastern side of the island."

"What a coincidence; I am looking at it right now." Snake said, "Let me guess, you want us to go up there, and trash the place up. That way, the helicopters wont receive any transmissions or orders of any kind, so they have no choice but to land, taking them out of the picture."

"Exactly. We will not have to worry about any air attacks along the way." Otacon said, "Zoro, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Zoro asked.

"I need you and Franky to head to the vehicle storage warehouse. It should be close to you." Otacon said, "Once there, you need to find a good vehicle that could get us through any kind of path. Once you found one, I want you to take the keys of that vehicle, and escape that place through the roof, and jump to the rectangular corridor on the second floor that's next to it. And make sure nobody sees you. I'll explain what you have to do with the keys later on."

"Ow! You can count on us, bro!" Franky said as he quickly appeared in the left monitor before it showed Otacon again.

"And lastly, I need Luffy, Nami, and Sanji to skip the weapon warehouse for now, and go to the northern part of the island, and snatch a special cardkey and a disc. The cardkey is for to pass into the central area, and the disc contains information on how to remove the security around it."

"Umm... we have one little problem with that..." Sanji said.

"And what's that?" Snake asked. The left monitor then showed Nami's face, which looked so angry, that it startled Snake by a tiny bit.

"You'd just had to make me tag along with the idiot, didn't you!?" Nami asked furiously.

"Eh? What's wrong with you?" Snake asked.

"Thanks to you, my idiotic captain took a ride towards the weapon warehouse, and we can't get to him because the place has gotten hard to get through!" Nami replied.

"Your captain did what!?" Snake asked, "How could he-"

The left monitor then showed Sanji's face, "It's a long story. Let's just say he got away when we weren't looking, and now we are paying the price for it." Sanji said.

"... Aren't you guys already used to his behavior? You should know what he has in mind before he acts!" Snake said as the left monitor showed Nami's face.

"He is not like an ordinary kind of idiot. The things he can do can happen unexpectedly most of the time." Nami said. Snake then sighed at this.

"Well, I guess you guys have to do it alone." Snake said, "In fact, your mission could go alot easier without him. If the place is secure as you say it is, then I recommend going through some air vents, or behind some shadows casted some cabins, and I know you guys could be a little quieter with Luffy not around. Once you are done with your new objective, I want you guys to get that moron out of that warehouse."

The left monitor then showed Otacon's face. "Ocelot's office is located on the top floor of a big building in the north section, it's hard to miss it."

"Speaking of Ocelot, he is down in Arsenal Gear, along with most of his men. Security in that place shouldn't be that strict, but hurry anyway."

"Okay, will head to the north part of the island, and get those items." Nami said. "Then we will get the idiot."

"Good, so everyone knows what they are doing?" Snake asked as the left monitor showed Zoro's face.

"Yeah, me and Franky could see the transportation place from here. We'll contact you once we get the keys." Zoro said as the monitor then showed Sanji's face.

"Don't worry about us; we'll handle things over here. You just keep Robin-chwan, and those other guys safe, but mostly Robin-chwan, okay?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, sure. Dont worry about your captain; after I am done with my part, I'll get in contact with by codec." Snake replied, "Okay, then it's time to begin Phase two. Good luck."

END TRANSMISSION

Snake got up, and looked at Usopp and Chopper, who were still resting. "Get up you two, we need to keep moving." Snake said as he softly kicked Usopp up. They yawned tiredly as Snake walked up to Robin. "Hey... we're ready to go."

"Yes... I'm coming." Robin said as she slowly got up. Snake felt a little disturbed how Robin is depressed as he then took out something.

"Hey, take this." Snake said as Robin then faced him, and looked at the object.

"A combat knife?" Robin asked while grabbing it.

"I got it from Vamp. Think of it as a good luck charm since it didn't stab you. I don't need it since I am not that big of a fan of blades." Snake said. Robin looked at the knife as she then looked at Snake with a smile.

"Thank you... I will take good care of it." Robin said as she puts the knife away.

"You're finally smiling... it took you long enough." Snake said as Usopp and Chopper approached them.

"So, now what are we going to do that may kill us this time?" Usopp asked.

"We're going right up there, and trash the place up." Snake said as they all looked at the tower.

"How are we going to get up there? There doesn't seem to be a way from down here." Chopper said. Snake then walked up to the shore, and looked at the support beams under the bridge.

"Robin, can you sprout arms from up there so we can use them as vines to get across?" Snake asked.

"Sure, it won't be a problem." Robin said kindly as she then crossed her limbs. A line of hands were then sprouted from underneath the bridge.

"You and Usopp can go through the ocean using the arms. Chopper and I will use the cypher to get through." Snake said as he was already holding the cypher above his head, and Chopper was sitting on the back of his shoulders.

"Where do you get all that stuff from anyway?" Usopp asked, just realizing the amount of things Snake has. To make a long story short, Snake and Chopper flew across the ocean floor with the cypher, while Usopp and Robin swung along the vines of sprouted armss from under the bridge until they reached the rocky shore of that pillar with the tower. They saw another air vent on the wall as Snake kicked it open.

"Ladies first." Snake said as Robin went inside first. "You too, Usopp."

"Are you calling me a lady!?" Usopp asked as he then angrily went inside the air vent. Snake and Chopper then followed them as they inside the tower.

**Meanwhile...**

Zoro and Franky peeked over some crates, and saw the transportation warehouse Otacon mentioned to them earlier. "There it is; that big place is where we need to go." Franky said.

"Question is, how are we going to get in?" Zoro asked. The gates to the warehouse then opened as several vehicles started to drive inside. "We'll get behind that vehicle there and run along with it. Once we are in, we find a place to hide."

"Gotcha." Franky replied. Their were lots of vehicles that were coming in as Zoro and Franky finally saw the last vehicle approaching.

"Okay, go!" Zoro said as he and Franky quickly, but stealthily, ran from behind the last vehicle as they made their way inside. Once they were in, they quickly jumped behind some big cargoes, almost getting seen by some guards that were guarding the gate from the inside.

"That was close..." Franky said, "So far, so good."

"Let's keep it that way." Zoro said. They peeked over the cargo wall, and saw other cargoes in the warehouse. At the other side of the warehouse, they saw a row of military vehicles. You know, those jeeps that have the turrets on the back instead of a trunk.

"Are those the vehicles the Otacon bro wanted?" Franky asked.

"Those seem useful... but we need to find the keys." Zoro said. They then hid back on the cargo wall again as two guards were passing by.

"Hey, where are the keys to our assigned vehicle?" The guard asked.

"Oh, I left them in the ignition. Dont worry; it's not like somebody is going to take them."

The guards were then out of Zoro and Franky's sight as they smirked at eachother. "Let's find that vehicle." Zoro said. They quietly walked from cargo to cargo until they were close to the vehicle area.

"Which one do you think it is?" Franky asked.

"How am I suppose to know? We'll have to look in each one." Zoro said. When nobody was looking, they quickly hid behind a vehicle. They then looked into it, but saw no key. "It's not this one. Let's look somewhere else."

"This is going to take a while..." Franky muttered. They then proceeded to look at almost every vehicle, making sure that they don't get spotted as well. Zoro then faced his back against a vehicle that had a number 24 on it. Zoro looked in, and saw the keys in the ignition.

"Heh, found ya." Zoro said, "Franky, I found them."

Franky heard him, and quickly, but quietly approached him. "It's this one?" He asked.

"Yeah." Zoro said as he then reached for the keys, and pulled them off the ignition. "Now let's get out of here."

"To the roof then." Franky said. They quietly made they were out of the vehicle area, and saw some stairs that led up to the top floor of the warehouse. Somehow, they got up their undetected, and saw some other stairs that lead up to the roof. "I can't believe this was so easy. What are these people doing here?"

"Don't know; but it's not important. Let's just get out of here before somebody sees us." Zoro said as they quietly went up the stairs to the roof. The reason why their were such a lousy security in the warehouse was because most of the soldiers were in the main office, playing Super Smash Bros Brawl on a big screen TV.

"Ha ha! I won!" Yelled a guard excitedly as he won the match using Olimar.

"No way! I though Ike was suppose to be a top tier!" Yelled another guard as he started to act like a sore loser.

**Meanwhile...**

In the western side of the island, Nami and Sanji looked at the ground from the gate they are on to see that their are still some soldiers around the area. "How are we going to get down without them seeing us?" Nami asked.

"We can't just go down the ladder. We'll have to find an alternate method." Sanji said. He then felt an air current coming from underneath him. He looked down, and saw that he was on a closed air vent, which gave him an idea. "Nami-san, I think that the safest way to get down is through here."

"There? It looks a bit small..." Nami said as Sanji carefully took off the closing of the air vent.

"There is no other choice. You first, Nami-san." Sanji said kindly.

"Yeah, right. You go first." Nami said. Sanji didn't wanted to argue with Nami as he then went down the air vent. He slided down until he went through an opening, and behind a wall of a cabin, which was a perfect spot to hide from the guards.

"Nami-san, can you hear me?" Sanji whispered to Nami from the ground. "It's okay to go down; nobody can see you from over here."

"Okay... if you say so. Damn..." Nami slowly crouched, and puts her legs inside the air vent. As soon as she dropped down, something caused her to get stuck. "Oh no..."

"What's wrong, Nami-san?" Sanji asked.

"I'm stuck..." Nami replied bitterly. Sanji was little confused at this.

"It's impossible to get stuck there. I was sure you can go through." Sanji replied.

"I mean that I am stuck in a way that any person such as myself finds completely inappropriate like the time back in Mute City!" Nami said a bit angrier as her upper body does was a bit too big to fit through the air vent, mostly her chest.

"Stu-Stuck like that?" Sanji asked with a little hint of happiness in his tone. "Um... can you just squeeze yourself through?"

"I'll try..." Nami pushed in her chest, which immediately caused her to go down the air vent, and went through the other end as she crashed in front of Sanji. "Oww..."

"Are you alright, Nami-san!?" Sanji asked as he helped her up, but Nami pushed his hand out of the way.

"Couldnt be better!" Nami said sarcastically, "I never imagined that I would ever get stuck like that again..."

"And I didn't see it..." Sanji said sadly.

"What?" Nami asked.

"Uh, nothing. Heh heh..." Sanji laughed weakly, "But I think it's time that we should keep on moving."

Nami nodded as they then slowly walked along the wall of the cabin. Sanji peeked over it to see some guards that were patrolling the area. When the guards weren't looking, Nami and Sanji quickly ran behind another cabin. They continued to do this until they were in the northwestern side of the island, where the weapon warehouse is.

"I know we shouldn't go there now, but I have an urge to kick some sense into Luffy's head!" Nami said while glaring at the warehouse with a clenched fist.

"I understand, but we'll have to do that later." Sanji said. Nami sighed as they then continued their way to the north part of the island. They slowly got behind an empty military vehicle, and peeked over it's sides to see the big and narrow building Otacon was talking about, where Ocelot's office is. "There it is..."

**Meanwhile...**

In the weapon warehouse, some guards were looking at the supplies they brought in with the truck. "Man... this is so boring." Said a guard, "I dont see why we have to wait for a couple of hours to launch Arsenal Gear. We can just do that now."

"You know how are boss is." Replied the other guard while grabbing a heavy cardboard box, and placing it next to some crates. "It wouldnt be his style to rush things."

"Yeah, I can tell by the looks of him... I just want this thing to get over with so I can go Super Smash Bros Brawl with the other guys in the vehicle storage warehouse."

"I know what you mean. That game is pretty fun, but our boss hates it for some reason."

"I think he hates it because Snake is in it."

"Oh yeah..."

The guards started to walk while they chat as they left the area. The lid of the cardboard box then opened as Luffy popped out of it with a happy face.

"No wonder Snake likes to be in here. It's so fun. Hee hee!" Luffy giggled. He then looked at his surroundings to see nobody in sight. "Mmmm... nobody here. Well, I guess I should kick this place's butt, or something." Luffy got out of the cardboard box, and started to walk around, not stealthily, but carelessly where anybody could see him.

"This place looks so empty for a weapon place. Let's see, where all the weapons that I have to beat up?" Luffy asked himself as he then saw some crates, and forced them open. He started to take out every single thing out of the crate, and toss them in the ground, creating some loud noise, but luckily for him, nobody was there... or atleast that is what he thinks.

Unknown to him, there was somebody spying on him from the second floor.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: I have no idea what to do around here. It's so big, and it smells like powder. And now I am starting to hear some beeping sounds, but it's not coming from my ear. Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 90: Phase 2 completed, A price to pay. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Snake's codec calls

Episode 3: Nami

Mei Ling: I see you met Nami, Snake.

Snake: Nami?

Mei Ling: She is the Navigator of the Strawhat pirates. When she was a little girl, her stepmother was killed by a terrible merman known as Arlong, and took over her village for a long time. In order to try and save her village, Nami worked alongside Arlong in order to buy the village off from him, even though that their was a chance that it may not work in the end.

Snake: The girl has some determination.

Mei Ling: But then Luffy showed up, and defeated Arlong, rescueing everyone in Nami's village. Dont you find that a little romantic that he did something so dangerous just for Nami?

Snake: Not really. If a plumber can rescue a princess all the time, then I think just about anybody can do anything.

Mei Ling: Well, anyway... she loves oranges and money. Her goal in life is to draw a map of her world... but in the meantime, she would go with her crew, and get as much treasure as she can, with her putting the least of effort, and forcing her comrades to do most of the work for her instead.

Snake: Ugh... not my kind of woman at all.

Mei Ling: Snake, you certaintly are no ladies man.

Snake: I act like that when I want to. Say, I heard that her breasts got bigger within a couple of last seasons. I also heard that they were huge in a movie once. Is this true?

Mei Ling: Um... I suppose so. I normally wouldnt pay attention to that.

Snake: An annoying attitude with a great body... somehow, I think it will be worth it.

END

The next chapter will be way better than this one, trust me. I'll try to update really soon or not. Ciao for now!


	90. Metal Gear Pt 7

I sure made a huge chapter this time, heh heh. I think this chapter will turn out alright for you all. Enjoy!

* * *

7 hours until deadline. Snake, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin were able to escape from Arsenal Gear thanks to Gray Fox, and ended up in a rocky shore, where it was safe to relax for a while. After communicating with everyone, Phase 2 commenced as Snake's team went into the transmission tower to destroy it; Zoro and Franky to get some vehicle keys, and escape the vehicle storage warehouse; and Sanji with Nami to get a cardkey and a disc from Ocelot's office. While they are work with that, what is Luffy going to do?

Chapter 90: Phase 2 complete, A price to pay

Ocelot was in a bitter mode as was walking in another hanger, with some guards running past him, searching for Gray Fox. Then one of the soldiers walked alongside Ocelot. "Sir, we have gathered all the units in Arsenal Gear, and we're now searching the entire mech for him." Said the guard.

"It doesn't matter if you find him or not, you all will end up dead anyway." Ocelot said bitterly, "And besides, that ninja will be hard to track down. Just tell all the units to get back to their stations, and inform me whenever that ninja shows up again."

"Yes sir!" said the guard as he ran off. Ocelot gritted his teeth in anger as he continued to walk along the big hanger.

"Beh... with Gray Fox back to life, the situation has gotten more worse than it was before, and he is the least of my problems so far." Ocelot said, "Those bratty pirates, and those two other men that have a been a thorn to my side ever since Raven returned. I can't allow any more disturbances. And speaking of them..."

Ocelot then walked towards a corner of the hanger, and walked through an automatic door, leading him into a very small room with nothing in it. He then walked through another automatic door, and entered in what a looked like a torture area, with a table that seemed to be used for torturing, and some computers and cameras in the room as well. There, you see MPNo. 5, who was sitting down on a rotating chair while working on something, and MPNo. 6, who rested his back on a wall while crossing his arms.

"You two seem rather calm after what just happened..." Ocelot said bitterly while walking up to them.

"I did hear a fuss a while ago, but it was nothing worth checking." MPNo. 5 said while looking at his research, "Don't tell me that we were suppose to attend there? I am a very busy man, you know."

"This is all your fault!" Ocelot said angrily, "If you hadn't messed up with-" MPNo. 6 then got in front of Ocelot, giving him a menacing look. Ocelot, however, was not intimidated in the least. "You two promised to help out, but all you have done so far is to cause more trouble than helping!"

"Excuse me!?" MPNo. 5 asked as he rotated his chair to look at Ocelot, "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gotten back your macho man in the first place! Furthermore, I did not know that the tear incident would cause all this to happen. That's why I am seeing what went wrong with my experiment!"

"I couldn't care less about how you failed with your experiments." Ocelot replied as he walked past MPNo. 6 to get close to MPNo. 5. "What I want to know is that if there is some way to reverse this. You used Obscurum's power to revive the black hearted from the dead, right? Cant you find a way to kill them without so much effort?"

"That is out of the question." MPNo. 5 said as he went back to his work, "Obscurum has no flaws, remember? Everything it revives or the sort, it will stay that way for a very long time, unless you can simply kill it using your usual methods. That is why that world is like no other; it's perfect. We rulers need to stay together in order to keep it that way. It is our role afterall."

"Right..." Ocelot muttered.

"Besides, doing research on how to reverse Obscurum's reviving process would be completely unnecessary." MPNo. 5 continued, "If I would have to achieve this, what good use would it be? What if someone else found out about this? It would be our downfall if somebody would have known. There are some things that must be left unknown. Even I know that."

"If you say so..." Ocelot said. He was then about to walk out the door until he stopped, "By the way, if these pirates were in your way for quite some time, why didn't you kill them when you had the chance?"

"That's what I asked." MPNo. 6 said, "At first, they weren't that important. But ever since that they have been interfering with our plans, they decided to finally take some action. And we, well they, think that they will die here."

"Heh! It's funny that you don't think that." Ocelot said with a smirk.

"I would think that if it was me taking the care of those pirates, then this whole problem would be a thing of the past." MPNo. 6 said, "But this guy keeps saying to stay put for some reason."

"I know what you are capable of, and as much as they deserve to get killed, we should just let things run their own course. There is no need to rush." MPNo. 5 said, which made MPNo. 6 angry.

"That is the same attitude that is messing with us right now! If we don't kill them, things are going to get worse!!" MPNo. 6 yelled so furiously, that for some reason, the room got warmer. Ocelot sighed at this argument.

"Well, I am not going to stand here, and watch some boring fight to take place. I am going out to get some air." Ocelot said, "Whether those pirates die or not; things wont change for what will happen in this world. In just a matter of hours, things will turn out for the better."

Ocelot than walked out of the room, leaving MPNo. 5 and 6 alone. "Tsk! I am telling you; let me go out there, and kill those pirates right now!"

"And I said to stay here!" MPNo. 5 said, "Besides, those fools have no idea what they are up against... neither they know about what they have in their possession..."

**Meanwhile...**

Snake and his team crawled along the air vent of the transmission tower, with Robin leading the way. Usopp seemed to be the only one who wasn't enjoying it. "This place is so cramped... I can't take such pressure!" Usopp said.

"Calm down. Besides, you have a nice view from where you are." Snake said as he was referring how Usopp is crawling behind Robin, but Usopp didn't know what he meant.

"How much further?" Chopper asked while crawling.

"We should be getting closer by now. I just felt a little breeze." Snake said.

"Oh, sorry. I think that was me." Usopp said as he farted a while ago.

"Ugh..."

They then crawled up a slope of the air vent as Robin could then see a light ahead. "I think we found our way out." Robin said.

"Make sure the coast is clear." Snake said, "Once we get out, we need to move around as quietly as possible."

They crawled out of the open air vent, and saw that they were in the second floor of the tower. They get to see how big the tower was as they couldn't even see the top. There was a spiral staircase along the walls that leads all the way up to the top, but Snake and the others ignored that for now. They crawled towards the edge of the floor to see the center of the first floor below, where their were some guards talking and patrolling the area.

"They're sure alot of them..." Chopper said worryingly.

"We don't need to confront these guys, right? We just need to go up, and make sure that nobody sees us." Usopp said.

"Wrong..." Snake replied, which made Usopp feel nervous. Snake then looked up at the walls, and noticed several cameras, with turrets underneath their lenses. "If we get seen by those, they will not only activate the alarm, but they will shoot at us as well. And if we get caught, this whole will be filled with soldiers in no time."

"So what do are we going to do?" Robin asked.

"I remember Otacon saying that this place has a very sensitive frequency, meaning that these guards cant contact others so easily inside here. So, we need to lower this tower's security. In other words, we have to make sure that this tower does not send or receive any contact from the outside, and by messing up the electricity in this place, the guards wont be able to contact others at all. That way, we'll only have to deal with guards in here." Snake said while rubbing his chin, "But this is not going to be easy."

"You don't seem to sure about this. How are we going to pull this off?" Usopp asked. Snake then saw the power supply right in the other end of the first floor, guarded by two guards.

"You see that right there? If we destroy that, the lights will go off, and it will force this place to use the emergency light supply, and this place will be sealed off, preventing anything to come in or out. Once that happens, will fight our way up the stairs, and trash the place up." Snake said.

"Wait, if that happens, how are we going to get out?" Usopp asked.

"We'll find a way once we're done here. Now, let's get going. First, we need to distract the guards down there so I can destroy that power supply with this sniper rifle." Snake said while taking out his sniper rifle from out of nowhere.

"Seriously, where do you keep all that stuff!?" Usopp asked silently.

"I can restrain them using my ability." Robin suggested.

"I still need a volunteer. You know, to make things more interesting." Snake said as he then looked at Chopper.

"Um... why are you looking at me?" Chopper asked worringly.

"You are going down there." Snake said.

"What!? I don't want to! I could die!" Chopper cried.

"Huh, yeah..." Snake began to think for a while, until he came up with something. "Say, have you heard of Captain Falcon?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I know Captain Falcon! He saved me once!" Chopper said happily.

"Then would you mind showing me his Falcon Punch move? I can't recall how it went." Snake said as he then crawled back, and got on his feet.

"Okay!" Chopper said happily as he also got up. "Ahem... Falcon-"

KICK!

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!?" Chopper got kicked like a soccer ball by Snake as he went flying towards the center of the first floor, with Usopp jaw's dropping, while Robin simply watched.

"What are you doing!? Are you crazy!?" Usopp asked while looking at Snake dumbfounded.

"Shut up and watch." Snake replied calmly as Chopper landed on the first floor with his butt.

"Oww... that hurt..." Chopper cried while rubbing his butt in pain. He then looked up at the same time all the guards looked at him. "HUH!?" A red exclamation mark appeared above Chopper's head, including the rest of the guards on the first floor.

"Who are you!?"

"Ah! Save me!" Chopper said as he cowered in fear. Hands then sprouted from all guards, holding them in place.

"What the!?"

As they tried to break free, Snake aimed at the power supply, and shot it directly in it's center.

KABOOOOOOOOOOM!

The power supply exploded upon getting shot, causing the whole tower to get dark. Then the emergency lights turned on as Snake jumped over the guard rail, and landed on the first floor.

"GO!"

**Meanwhile...**

Zoro opened the door as he and Franky were now on the roof. Just like inside, their were also some cargo on the roof. And there were also some guards patrolling on it as well. Zoro and Franky hid behind a cargo that was close to the door they went through earlier, and peeked over it to see some guards.

"Who puts this stuff up here?" Franky asked.

"I can't see much with all this cargo up here. We need to walk around to get out of here. Follow me." Zoro said.

"Yeah, right. You follow me instead." Franky said as he got ahead of Zoro. They slowly ran behind another cargo, making sure that they don't get seen by the guards. Franky then peeked over the cargo, and still saw no exit. "This place is like a maze. How in the world are we going to get out of here?"

Franky expected a reply from Zoro, but he didnt get any. "Bro?" Franky turned around, and noticed that Zoro was not with him. "Don't tell me he..."

In another part of the cargo maze, Zoro was walking around, having no idea where he is (Surprising, isn't it?).

"Franky? Where did you go?" Zoro whispered while cautiously walking around.

"Bro, where did you go!?" Franky hissed silently, "Honestly, he always gets lost during situations like this." Franky looked for Zoro around the eastern part of the maze, while Zoro looked for Franky in the western part. "Bro!"

"Franky!" Zoro yelled silently. They continued to yell out their own names as they didn't know that a soldier in between them was hearing some sounds. He walked towards where Zoro was talking.

"Bro!" Franky hissed, which caught the guard's attention as he then walked where Franky was.

"Franky!" Zoro said again, catching the irritated guard's attention again. To put a long story short, this continued on for a couple of minutes until the guard could no longer take it. The guard screamed in agony as he went running around the cargos to go where Zoro was. Zoro blinked as he looked towards his right to see the guard coming. Once the guard finally noticed him, he got it in the face by Zoro's hilt, knocking him out.

Zoro then decided to climb up the cargoes, to get a better look of the roof. "Franky!"

"Huh!?" Franky looked up, and saw Zoro on a cargo. "Where were you!? You got lost again, you idiot!"

"I got lost!? You were the one who was lost!" Zoro replied. They forgot that they were enemy territory as their argument was attracting alot of attention of guards on the roof. "Come on! We gotta go!"

Zoro the proceeded to jump from cargo to cargo, while Franky was following him, going around some cargoes in the process. The guards were running around the roof, but all they found was the unconscious guard Zoro knocked out earlier. The guards then split, trying to look for Zoro and Franky, who were already close to find the edge of the roof, which is close to the southeastern corrider of the island.

Zoro jumped off from the cargo, and regrouped with Franky. "There is the corridor Otacon spoke of."

"It's a long way down from here..." Franky said while looking over the edge of the roof. "One wrong step, and it's all over."

"Okay, ready?" Zoro asked as he and Franky then took some steps back. "1.. 2.. 3!" They ran with all their might, and leaped off the roof. They successfully landed on the corridor as they rolled forward upon landing. They then got up, and quickly hid behind a wall close to a door just before the guards on the roof could see them. The guards then left as Zoro and Franky got out of hiding, and sighed in relief as Zoro rested his hands on the guard rail.

"There was more security up there then inside the place." Franky said, "Strange place here, isn't it?"

"That doesn't matter to us; we got what we came for." Zoro said, showing Franky the keys. "Now we need to contact Otacon, and ask what to do with them."

"Right. Let's contact him from behind here." Franky said. They sat in the corner of the corridor as Zoro placed his hand on his ear while the wind whistled by.

**BEGIN CODEC TRANSMISSION**

Two monitors appeared around the green square, showing Zoro's face on the right monitor, and Otacon's face on the left one. "Otacon, we got the keys you wanted us to get." Zoro said.

"Good work." Otacon said, "It must have been hard for you guys to get out."

"Not really... anyway, what do we do with the keys?" Zoro asked.

"Well, that's the tricky part of your assignment." Otacon said while adjusting his glasses, "You have to take the keys, and put them into a trash can."

"A trash can? Why in there? I thought we were going to use them for something." Zoro said.

"We are, but that would be for later." Otacon replied, "Do you remember the number of the vehicle you took those keys from?"

"Yeah. It was the one that read '24' on it." Zoro said.

"Okay, that vehicle will be a great use for us later on." Otacon said, "Anyway, you need to hide the keys in a trash can near the vehicle warehouse. After that, you tell me where you left it, so I can take note where to find it later. Once your done, you need to-"

"Wait..." Zoro said as he blunt look. "Otacon, I am going to have to call you back."

"Hmm? Is something going on?" Otacon asked.

"I'm not sure... I'll call you back." Zoro said.

**END TRANSMISSION**

Zoro removed his hand from around his ear as he slowly got on his feet. "Hey, what's wrong?" Franky asked while also getting up.

"I don't know... but someone is close by. Someone strong." Zoro said as he looked towards the other side of the corridor. "I know you are over there! Show yourself!"

It took a few seconds, but somebody came out of hiding from the shadows as he laid his back on a wall. "A rather odd confrontation, isn't it?" Asked the man, "You two don't seem to be working with Ocelot... and yet, I don't find your presence that welcoming."

"Who is this guy?" Franky asked. Zoro and Franky looked at the man. They saw that he was wearing a dark cape around his body, but couldn't see his face.

"Don't you find this place rather despicable?" Asked the man, "All these soldiers have no idea what they are doing, and the reason for that is that they lack a true leader. They think that Ocelot is worthy of becoming a great leader, but in the end, it's not even worth their time. I could have been the perfect leader to lead them, better yet, I am the boss that could lead anybody to obtain victory against their enemies!"

"A boss, huh?" Zoro asked, "You sound like you are a part of a rebellion."

"Not exactly." Replied the man, "I do not intend to destroy everything here, but I am here to reclaim what should have been mine in the first place! For I am the boss that surpasses Big Boss himself!"

The man stepped out of the shadows, revealing his face, which somehow shocked both Zoro and Franky. "Who the!?" Franky gasped.

"That look..." Zoro said in shock.

The man had the exact same facial features as Snake, only he has short white hair, and has an eyepatch over his left eye. "Let me introduce myself. My name is George Sears, the former president of the United States of America! But I am better known as Solidus Snake!"

**Meanwhile...**

Sanji and Nami looked at the big narrow building, which wasn't really guarded that much to tell the truth. "Just like Otacon said; there barely isn't anyone here." Sanji said.

"But there is still too many if you ask me." Nami said, "What we really need to know is how to get inside."

Sanji looked at his surroundings, and saw an open window in the second floor. He then saw a cargo truck that was about to go by the building. "Okay, Nami-san; we are going to get on that, and we'll enter the place through that open window."

"That seems a bit risky." Nami said.

"Don't worry, Nami-san. I will do most of the work." Sanji said. He helped Nami up on a big crate as he before he got on it too. They quietly walked along several other crates until they got on the that was close to the window. They waited until they saw the cargo truck was going to drive by. "Ready... go!"

Nami and Sanji jumped off the crate, and onto the truck. They then did a quick leap as Sanji managed to grab the ledge of the open window, while Nami held on with his arms around Sanji's waist. "Ohh, that feels good." Sanji said to himself happily.

"Eh! Do you see anyone there?" Nami asked while holding on. Sanji slowly pulled himself up to peek inside the room, which had several desks and computers, but there was no sign of any guards.

"It's okay; we can go inside." Sanji said. Nami then climbed up Sanji's back, and stepped on his face as she got in. "Ow.." Sanji muttered, but he didn't mind as he also pulled himself inside.

"So far, so good..." Nami said, "But where do we go from here?"

"Otacon said that the old man's office is on the top floor." Sanji said, "So, we better find a quick way up there."

"-sigh-... Why must this be so difficult?" Nami asked sadly, "Come on, let's find some stairs or an elevator."

"Yes, Nami-san." Sanji said happily as they were about to leave the room. They slowly opened the door, and peeked out of it to see that the coast was clear. Sanji lead Nami out of the door, and slowly walked along the silent hallways. They then stopped as they heard someone coming. "Quick, in here!"

Nami and Sanji entered through an automatic door, and were now in an empty locker room, a men's locker room at that. "Ugh, of all places we had to be in." Nami said disgustedly.

"I can still hear someone coming." Sanji said, "Let's hide in one of the lockers."

"Huh!?" Sanji took Nami into an empty locker, and closed it just before some guards entered the room. The guards were chatting as Nami and Sanji were a bit cramped up in the locker. "I don't like it in here."

"I do..." Sanji said happily as she was cramped behind Nami. Nami peeked through the locker vents, and saw that the guards were taking off their uniforms. Nami sticked out her tongue in disgust as the guards wrapped some towels around their waist and headed towards the showers. After the guards left, Nami kicked the locker door opened, and panted heavily.

"Aww, it's already over..." Sanji said sadly, wanting to be with Nami in the locker some more.

"Geez! What did I ever do to go through this?" Nami asked before she calmed down, "Well, let's get going."

"Wait, Nami-san." Sanji said as he picked up some uniforms the guards were wearing earlier, "We might be able to get through this place easier if we had these on."

"No way! I am not going to wear that after what I just seen." Nami argued.

"Forgive me, Nami-san, but I there is no other choice. Either wear this, or will never get to top floor on time." Sanji replied.

"Ergh... but it's not like it's going to fit me." Nami said.

A few moments later...

"I cant believe it actually fits..." Nami said to her dismay as she had on the guards' uniform, which fit perfectly for her figure. Sanji was also wearing a uniform as he was staring at Nami's beauty.

"Nami-san looks so beautiful with that on! Mellorine! Mellorine! Mellorine!" Sanji said happily while dancing in joy.

"Whatever. Let's just get out of here already. Put your mask on." Nami said. They both then placed their ski masks over their heads, with Sanji's hair still blocking the view of his left eye. They got out of the locker room, and walked through the hallways calmly.

They walked past several guards, who didn't even notice Nami or Sanji as they walked by. "You see? We'll be up in the top floor in no time."

"I hope so. I don't want to keep wearing this all day." Nami said. Then some naked guards from the locker room came out, with the towels covering their waists.

"Hey, someone took our clothes!"

Nami and Sanji flinched at this as they then started walk faster, leaving the naked guards in the hallway getting laughed at by their comrades.

**Meanwhile...**

The guards looked at Snake as they tried to fire their weapons, but the hands around prevented them from doing so. "Chopper, get up!" Snake yelled.

"Save me!!" Chopper said as he was frightened to move. Snake sighed and charged at one of the guards. He elbowed the guard in the gut before flipping him over on his back. He then backhanded another guard, and tripped him on his back before stepping on his face really hard. Snake then took out a grenade, and pulled it's pin as he threw right between some guards.

BOOM!

"AAAAHH!!" The guards were knocked off their feet, and into the ground. Chopper perked his head up, and saw that some of the guards were defeated.

"Come on! We have to move up!" Snake said.

"Why did you kicked me!?" Chopper asked angrily.

"Shut up, and go!" Snake yelled loudly. Before Chopper could say anything, A hatch from the basement opened up, and out came some more guards. "Damn! Let's go!"

"Waaahh!!" Chopper ran up the stairs, and regrouped with his friends in the second floor. As Snake ran up the stairs, he took out an AK74-U assault rifle, and fired at the guards that were chasing him.

"Run for it! Ruuuunnnn!!" Usopp cried as he, Chopper, Robin, and Snake started to run all the way up the spiral staircase along the wall. Some cameras with turrets on the wall faced at the group, and started to fire on them. "Whoa! Whoa! WHOA!!" Usopp stopped, and was moving his legs to prevent from getting hit. Snake then shot at that camera, destroying it as Usopp ran up the stairs again.

Robin then noticed some guards that were running down the stairs as she quickly crossed her limbs. "DOCE FLEUR, FLIP!" Hands sprouted from the stair steps underneath the group of soldiers, and grabbed their legs, causing them to trip, and fell on the stair steps. Snake, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin then ran over them, stepping on them hard as they ran by.

Suddenly, they were getting fired by some other guards at the other end of the tower. Snake quickly aimed for that group, and fired at them continuously with his assault rifle, killing all of them as some of them fell over the guard rail, and all the way down to the first floor. More cameras with turrets then faced towards them as they approached and started firing at them while Usopp got out his slingshot.

"HISSATSU KAEN BOSHI!" Usopp fired several flaming pellets at the cameras, destroying them as he and the others ran by. They now reached the end of the staircase as they were now on the 7th floor, with a corridor that leads to another set of stairs along the wall. More guards then appeared from the other end of the corridor, and started to shoot at Snake and the others.

"Keep your head down!" Snake shouted as everyone ducked in order to avoid getting shot, Snake crawled up against a corridor wall. Once the guards were about to reload, Snake got out of hiding, and fired at the guards, killing them in an instant. While Snake was taking care of them, guards from the lower floors were about to approach Usopp, Chopper, and Robin from behind.

"Huh?" When Chopper turned around, Chopper screamed in fear as he turned into his Heavy point, and pushed the guard down the stairs, knocking down some other guards with them as they started roll down the stairs in pain.

"You guys, hurry up! I'll catch up!" Snake shouted as Usopp, Chopper, and Robin quickly ran past him, and ran up the second staircase. Snake then placed a landmine in front of the stairs, and caught up with Usopp and the others. The guards in the lower floors then fired at Snake and his team from below, as Snake countered by aiming his assault rifle over the guard rail, and shot every single guard in his view. He then threw a grenade down, which landed on the corridor.

BOOM!

Some guards were killed by that explosion while the ones who survived tried to chase Snake and his team by going up the stairs, but didn't know that there was a landmine in place as one of them stepped on it.

KABOOM!!

The explosion was so big, that it destroyed some of the corridor, and part of the first step of the stairs. More guards from below showed up, but couldn't use the stairs since it was now out of their reach.

"That should keep them busy for a while." Snake said while running.

"Ahh!! There is more of them up here!" Usopp cried as some guards were charging down the stairs towards Usopp.

"DIEZ FLEUR, SPIKE!" Hands quickly sprouted from the wall next to the guards as they punched the guards over the guard rail, and fell down to their doom. Usopp sighed in relief for a couple of miniseconds before he and his comrades started to run up the stairs again. From the 7th floor, the guards on the corridor got out an missile launcher, and fired at Snake and his team. Chopper heard the sound of the missile coming as his eyes widened in fear.

"Look out!" Chopper yelled as he pushed Robin and Usopp up the stairs, while Snake jumped back.

KABOOOOOOM!

The missile exploded, destroying some of the staircase. The explosion separated Usopp, Chopper, and Robin from Snake as they were on the higher steps than him. "Snake! What are we going to do!?" Usopp asked.

"Just keep going! I'll catch up with you guys later!" Snake yelled.

"Let's go!" Robin said as she, Usopp, and Chopper continued to run up the stairs, while Snake took out his RPG missile launcher.

"You want to blow me up!? Let's see how you like this!" Snake shouted as he aimed his missile launcher over the guard rail, and fired a missile down at the 7th floor.

KABOOOOOOOOOM!

The missile completely destroyed the corridor, and killed all the guards as Snake puts his missile launcher away, and took out his cypher, and flew to the higher levels of the tower with it.

Usopp, Chopper, and Robin managed to reach towards the 15th floor as they reached to another corridor, with some guards already started to aim at them.

"Not again! SANREN KATAKI BOSHI!" Usopp fired three consecutive explosive pellets at the guards, knocking them off the floor. Luckily, the explosives didn't destroy the corridor as Usopp, Chopper, and Robin quickly ran towards the third set of the staircase.

"Stop!"

The trio turned around to see some guards that were hiding behind some corridor wall, and they were aiming their rifles at the trio. "You're dead!"

But before they could fire, Snake appeared on the floor with his cypher as he flew above the guards before letting go of his cypher. As he fell down, he took out his assault rifle, and continuously shot down at the guards, killing them before he landed on his feet. Chopper felt sick seeing them die as Snake then approached them.

"Just a couple of more floors, and will be able to make it to the top! Keep going!" Snake shouted. They continued to run up the stairs, getting closer to their target. Snake was shooting at the turret cameras, while Usopp was running faster and faster.

"Come on! Come on! COME ON!" Usopp yelled while running with his eyes closed.

CRASH!

Usopp crashed into the automatic door, which then opened as he fell through it, and landed on the floor. He was now in the transmission room, where two people working in it gasped upon seeing Usopp.

"What's going on here!?"

Snake, Chopper, and Robin then entered the room, and locked the automatic door as Snake quickly got in front of the two people, and knocked them out with just a fist in the face. "Okay, now trash the place up." Snake said. Chopper was in his Heavy point, hitting every single thing he saw, whether was a computer, or a control panel. He mostly did all the hard work as Snake sat on the rotating chair with a smirk.

"We did it." Snake said.

"Oh, what a relief..." Usopp said while dazedly getting up. "Wait a sec, how are we going to get out of here?"

"We'll think of that later." Snake replied, "Right now, I need to contact your captain, and see if he's alive."

"Don't say that kind of thing! Of course he's alive!" Chopper said angrily, but Robin relaxed him by patting his shoulder. Snake then held his ear, and tried to contact Luffy by codec.

"Come on... pick up.."

**Meanwhile...**

Zoro and Franky stood in shock as they saw how Solidus almost looks like Snake. "It's like I am seeing a twin here, only a bit different." Franky said while rubbing his head.

"Didn't he just say his name was Solidus?" Zoro asked, "Wasn't he the guy Snake and Otacon were talking about?"

"Come to think of it, yeah. But they said he was dead." Franky replied, "It looks like he was revived by that stupid new world too."

"Hmm?" Solidus looked at Zoro and Franky curiously as he took some steps forward to them, "I am curious; what are you two doing here in a place like this? You two don't seem to be from around here."

"Sorry, but that's none of your business." Zoro replied.

"Is that so? Hmph!" Solidus looked away, "No matter what attentions you have here, the result will end up the same. For I will take over this project, and change it the way I want it to turn out, and that is to find the location of the patriots, and destroy them!"

"Destroy them? Aren't they dead?" Franky asked.

"They may be dead physically, but their existence still remains in this world." Solidus said while looking back at Zoro and Franky, "I will show not them to not make a fool out of me!"

"Hey, Bro; what do we do about this guy? He doesn't seem to be against us, but he isn't with us either." Franky whispered to Zoro.

"I am not really sure what to do, but we don't have the time for this." Zoro replied, "Let's just ask Snake if-"

"Snake?" Solidus asked, "You know Snake?" Zoro looked back at Solidus with a blunt look.

"What if we did?" Zoro asked. Solidus then smirked as he looked at the ground.

"Now I understand; you two must be with Snake." Solidus said as he looked at the duo, "What has my brother been doing around here?"

Zoro and Franky were shocked upon hearing that. "Brother!? You mean are related to him!?"

"He didn't tell you?" Solidus asked, "How rude of him not mentioning me. Although, he must have really forgotten me. Such a shame..." Solidus then glared at Zoro and Franky, "Since you two seem to be his partners, I will give him a nice little present, which will be two corpses of his friends."

"Whoa, buddy! You have no idea who you are messing with!" Franky said as he and Zoro got in their fighting stances.

"Don't I?" Solidus asked with a smirk. Suddenly, a spotlight shined above them, which alarmed Zoro and Franky, but not Solidus as he looked at the source where the light was coming from. It was a helicopter, and it faced it sides towards Solidus as some guards inside the helicopter aimed at him with a rocket launcher.

"You have trespassed through illegal territory!" Said the guard from the helicopter, "Surrender yourselves now, or we'll use force!"

"I thought Snake was going to take care of those things!" Franky yelled as Zoro just glared at the helicopter.

"Hmph! What rubbish." Solidus said, "You are not in the position to give threats, soldier. I will soon be your leader, and you will show me some respect!"

"Your reply will lead you to your demise!" Replied the guard as he then fired the rocket at Solidus. Solidus frowned as the rocket exploded upon impacting the corridor. As soon as the guard thought he killed him, he gasped as he saw Solidus dash out of the fire from the explosion, creating a trail of fire in the process.

The fire burned his cape, revealing that he was wearing an exoskeleton suit like Gray Fox, only the difference is that it was brown, and it has two tentacle-like arms on it's back, not to mention that it looked a bit beefier. Zoro and Franky stood back as the guard was about to fire another rocket at Solidus.

"You are not worthy of following me with that strength of yours!" Solidus said as he then took out an FN P90 sub-machine gun, and fired repeatedly at the helicopter, killing the pilot and the guard as the helicopter spiraled towards the ocean.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

The helicopter exploded into the ocean as Solidus seemed satisfied. "That takes care of the pest."

"BEANS LEFT!" Franky fired several bullets at Solidus from his left wrist, but Solidus saw it coming as he blocked the bullets with his arm. "What!?"

"Your little toys won't harm me!" Solidus said as he dashed at Franky with great speed, and was about to attack him, until Zoro came in between them, and blocked Solidus' arms with his swords. "You dare strike me!?"

"Back off!" Zoro pushed Solidus back with his blades, making him lose some of his balance as Zoro dashed at him. "USHI BARI!" Zoro repeatedly swung his swords at Solidus in a fast rate, but despite the bulky appearance, Solidus was dodging all of Zoro's slashes with ease.

"Ha ha ha!" Solidus then countered with a backhand across Zoro's chin, knocking him on his back. "Is that the best that Snake's comrades have to offer?"

"WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired a blast at Solidus, who jumped really high to avoid it, and landed on a building connected to the corridor.

"Hmm?" Solidus then saw Franky grabbing Zoro as he jumped off the second floor and into the main floor.

"Put me down! I can take him!" Zoro shouted.

"We don't have time! That explosion earlier might have alarmed the guards around here, so we better get moving!" Frank shouted while running away as fast as he could. Suddenly, Franky almost got shot from behind. He looked behind his shoulder to see Solidus chasing them from building to building.

"I am not through with you yet!" Solidus yelled as he fired his submachine gun at Franky, who did his best to avoid.

"Damn! I don't think we can lose this psycho!" Franky yelled. They ran towards the eastern gate entrance as Franky had no choice but to inflate his rear. "1.0 COLA HOU COUP DE BOO!" Franky lets out some air from his rear as he and Zoro flew towards the second floor of the gate. Solidus then jumped down from the building he was on, and headed straight towards them.

"I got you now!" Solidus shouted. Zoro then got out of Franky's grip, and positioned his swords diagonally in front of him.

"HYAKU-HACHI POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro created a strong cutting wave with all his three swords, hitting Solidus so hard that he went flying back a couple of meters.

CRASH!

Solidus crashed onto a gate wall as he got, and glared at the two. "Grr... there is only one person that can be named Big Boss! I will get my revenge no matter what!" Solidus yelled, "If I see you two again, I will make sure you pay for crossing paths with me!" Solidus then jumped away from the gate, leaving Zoro and Franky's sight.

"He's gone." Franky said.

"He'll be back... I'm sure of it." Zoro replied with a glare.

**Meanwhile...**

Nami and Sanji got out of an elevator, and saw lots of doors, with cameras on next to them. "Good thing we are in disguise." Nami said, "Let's see, where is Ocelot's office?"

"It should look different from all these places." Sanji said, "Will have to look in each room."

Nami and Sanji then proceeded to open every door until they can find what looked like an office. So far, they found a bathroom, another locker room, a pantry, a closet, and plenty of other rooms, but no office.

"Where is that dang office?" Nami asked as she then opened another door. "Uh? Hey, Sanji. I think I found it?"

"Really?" Sanji asked while approaching Nami. They entered walked into the room, and were indeed Ocelot's office. "This does look like the place. As they walked around the room, they didnt realize that they stepped on a sensor, which didnt seem to trigger anything as Nami and Sanji looked around the room for the cardkey and the disc.

"It should be around here." Nami said as she then looked around Ocleot's desk. She opened on of the drawers, and found what she was looking for. "Here it is!" Nami took out the disc Otacon requested.

"Is that it?" Sanji asked.

"It has to be; it's the only one here." Nami said.

"But where is the cardkey?" Sanji asked.

Nami looked into the drawers again, but saw no cardkey. "It's not in here."

"What? Are you sure?" Sanji asked.

"I'm sure." Nami said as she looked very displeased, "What's going on? If the cardkey isn't here, then where could it be?"

**Meanwhile...**

We are back in the weapon warehouse, where Luffy still is. The place was no longer organized as the place had tons of weapons scattered all over the floor. Luffy was pulling out all the weapons that were in a crate. "Hey, an apple!" Luffy said happily as he took out what he thought was an apple, but was actually a round grenade. Luffy opened his mouth, and bit it, which almost broke his teeth.

"Ow... what kind of an apple is this?" Luffy asked as he threw the grenade away. "Hmmm.. How do I destroy these weapons again?" Luffy asked while looking at the scattered weapons. "I know! I'll just find a kitchen. I bet their is alot of food there!"

Luffy happily left the mess he made, and walked up the stairs to the second floor. "Man, when was the last time I ate? Three hours? Hmm..." Luffy then tripped over a thin wire, causing him to fall on his face. "Uh!? Huh?" Luffy sat up, and looked at the wire. "What's this for?" Luffy pulled on the wire, which broke it as it caused a beeping noise to be heard all over the warehouse. "Huh? What is wrong with this place? So weird..."

Luffy shrugged and got up as he continued to find a kitchen. Unaware to him, the same man from the last chapter continued to spy on him. The man laughed silently as for some reason, he left in a hurry.

"Ohh... so hungry." Luffy said as he walked through an automatic door, and ended up in an empty room. "Nothing here? Funny, rooms are suppose to have stuff." When Luffy tried to leave the room, the automatic door would not open for him. "Huh? Hey! What's the big idea!?"

BEEP! BEEP!

"Oh? Someone is calling me." Luffy said as he knelt down and held his ear.

**BEGIN CODEC TRANSMISSION**

Two monitors appeared around the green box as Luffy's face appeared on the right screen, and Snake's face appeared on the right one. "Luffy, where the hell have you been!?" Snake asked.

"Snake? Is that you? Haven't talked to you in a while." Luffy said happily.

"What the hell have you been doing, sneaking in the warehouse without your team!? And I was trying to contact you for some time now. What took you so long to answer!?" Snake asked.

"You were trying to contact me? I didn't hear the beeping sound until now." Luffy replied.

"You didnt? Hmm... well, are you okay?" Snake asked.

"Yeah, I am. But this place is very weird." Luffy said, "There is nobody here, and I dont even know what to do around here."

"Nobody there? That doesn't sound right..." Snake said, "Well anyway, you couldn't do much to that place without some help. Don't worry, Nami and Sanji are sure to help you out once they're done getting the cardkey and disc."

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"We continued our mission without you, since you decided to take unnecessary action." Snake said, "So, until Nami and Sanji get to you, you should hide in a safe place."

"I think I am already hiding in good place. I'm stuck in this room, and I can't find an exit." Luffy said. Snake raised an eyebrow at this.

"You're stuck?" Snake asked, "Hmm... is there anything else you found odd in that warehouse?"

"Yeah, there was this beeping sound when I pulled on a wire, and this beeping noise can be heard all over the place."

"Beeping noise..." Snake said, "And this was after I contacted you?"

"Yeah, that's right." Luffy replied. Snake was silent, he was thinking until his eyes shot wide open as he looked completely angry.

"Luffy, it's a trap!" Snake yelled.

"Huh!?" Luffy asked.

"You have to find a way out there now!" Snake said.

"Wait! What's going on!?" Luffy asked.

"I can't believe I forgot all about him! He is the only who is capable of this!" Snake muttered angrily, "Listen, Luffy! The warehouse you are in is going to blow up any second!"

"What!?" Luffy asked in shock.

"You have to get out of there as fast as you can!" Snake yelled.

"Um! Well, I! Ugh... hey, what!? AHH-" Luffy screamed before the left monitor turned fuzzy.

"Luffy! What the hell happened!? Luffy!!" Snake asked.

**END TRANSMISSION**

Back in the tower, Snake slammed his fist on the ground in anger. "Son of a bi--!" Snake got up on his feet, and ran outside to the tower's balcony. Usopp, Chopper, and Robin had no idea why he was so angry as they quickly approached Snake.

"Snake, what's wrong!?" Usopp asked.

"Get out of there, dammit! Get out!" Snake muttered while gritting his teeth. "Something happened to Luffy!"

"What! What happened!?" Chopper asked. Before anyone else could happen, they just stared at weapon warehouse from where they are, until...

KABOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOMMMMM MMMMMMMMMM!!

The warehouse exploded immensely, and scorched everything nearby. Snake and his team watched in horror upon seeing this.

In the eastern gate, Zoro and Franky were on top of the gate, watching the flames of the explosion from where the warehouse use to be.

And lastly, Nami and Sanji saw the explosion from inside the office, and they know where it came from. "Wasn't the warehouse just there...?" Sanji asked in fear. Nami fell on her knees as she never felt so afraid in her life.

"LUUUUUUU UUUUUUU UUUUUUUU UUUUUUUU UUUUUUUU UUUUUUUU UUFFFFFFF FYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYY!!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview?: Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 91: A sudden loss?, I wont accept that!

Snake's codec calls

Episode 4: Usopp

Snake: What the hell... that nose..!?

Colonel: That's Usopp, Snake. He is the marksman of the Strawhat pirates.

Snake: Such a long nose...

Colonel: He has a tendency to lie about almost everything. Sometimes, most of lies turn out to be real in the end. His dream is to become the bravest warrior of the sea, and I am sure he will be one soon enough.

Snake: Colonel, don't you find anything disturbing about that nose?

Colonel: I know what you are getting at, so please don't make a fuss about it.

Snake: It's just that... it looks like something, but-

Colonel: Snake, just don't say anything about it, ok?

Snake: ... dick nose...

END

Sorry if this was so long, I'll try to make the next one shorter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ciao for now!


	91. Metal Gear Pt 8

Sorry this took so long, I was little bummed out what to do with this one. Hope this one turned out ok for you all. Enjoy!

* * *

6 hours until deadline. Snake and the rest of the Strawhat crew were able to complete their objectives, going through every obstacle that was in our way. However, it all seem to came for a price as the warehouse Luffy was in exploded without warning. Was our favorite captain able to escape in time, or did has he become deceased?

Chapter 91: A sudden loss?, I wont accept that!

The explosion of the warehouse created an enormous fire on the northwestern part of the island as a huge amount of soldiers gathered, and tried to extinguish the fire before it could spread.

"What happened here! Why did the warehouse explode!?" Asked a guard.

"I don't know! This explosion just came out of nowhere!"

"You two! Stop talking, and help us put down this fire!"

The guards tried to extinguish the fire using some of their own fire trucks, but even with that, it would still take a while to put the fire out.

Back at the transmission tower, Snake and the others continued to look at the fire, completely horrified at what just occurred.

"L-...Luffy escaped, right?" Usopp asked nervously, "He must have escaped. I mean... It just has to be possible! There was no way that Luffy was caught in that explosion! It makes no sense for him to die like that!!"

"Luffy..." Robin said with a surprised look, "I can't believe..."

"Luffy!!" Chopper cried as he then tried to jump off the tower to go where the explosion took place, but Snake stopped him by grabbing him from behind.

"Stop it, there is nothing you can do." Snake said calmly.

"No! Let me go! Luffy!!" Chopper cried.

"Will you stop? I said there is nothing you can do about this." Snake said.

"You don't know that! I am a doctor! Luffy needs me out there! He won't survive if I don't do something to help him!" Chopper said while trying to break free of Snake's grip.

"You can't do anything! No one could have survived that explosion!" Snake yelled, which infuriated Chopper.

"GET OFF OF ME!!" Chopper yelled furiously as he then turned into his Heavy point, and was about to punch Snake, but despite the size difference, Snake dodged Chopper's fist, and placed his leg behind Chopper's legs, and pushed him down on his back. Snake then grabbed Chopper's arms, preventing him from getting up. "Let me go! I am telling you that Luffy is out there, and he needs-"

"WILL YOU BE QUIET!?" Snake asked as he then punched Chopper across his jaw. Chopper slowly looked back at Snake, who glared at Chopper as he continued to hold him down. "Have you forgotten what I said a couple of hours ago!?" Usopp and Robin stared at Snake as Chopper didn't fight back, "I told you that this was not a game! In these kind of situations, people die, and there is no way you can ever bring them back from the dead! You can never change the past, so there is no point in crying about it! What's done is done!"

Chopper couldn't hold back his tears as Snake got off of him. "Things like this happen for a reason. Sacrifices are made in order to make a better future. By tagging along with me, you knew that your lives were at stake. The only thing we can do is to not mess up our mission. If we do that, all those sacrifices will be all for nothing."

"You say that as if you didn't care..."

Snake looks behind his shoulder, and sees Usopp who was really angry as he was clenching his fists. "All you care about is this damn mission! Did you not see what just happened!?"

"I did... and I didn't know there was a trap in the warehouse until now. So, don't go unleashing your temper on someone else." Snake replied.

"What is wrong with you!? It's like you don't even care if we get killed out here! It's like your using us for you personal gain!" Usopp replied angrily.

"Longose-kun..." Robin said.

"No, I am serious this time!" Usopp yelled as he walked right in front of Snake, "Who do the hell do you think you are, telling us that we should forget about our friends, and think only about finishing YOUR mission!? Come to think of it, you have been putting us all in danger since this mission began! You have been no real help to us all! We only came here to get the 7th heart, and we were suppose to get out of this island, but for all I know, we might have been doing something else this whole time!"

"Now your acting rather pathetic." Snake said. Hearing this caused Usopp to grab Snake by his sneaking suit as he also glared at Snake in the eyes.

"You think I am pathetic!? There is nothing pathetic for caring for your friend's life! You think that I would just stand still and say nothing about this!? From what I am hearing from you, you are saying that Luffy might be dead... don't you dare say that he is! I wont accept that! You hear me!? Luffy is not dead!! And if you dare say that he is... I swear, I will kill from you where you stand!!"

Usopp did not really meant that. He only said it to frighten Snake as he panted heavily afterwards. It didn't work, however, as Snake only looked at him with a blunt look. He then gently removed Usopp's hands off of him.

"I never said that he's dead." Snake said, "There is a slight chance that he may be alive."

Usopp looked back at Snake as Chopper turned back to his original self while getting up from the floor. "And I am not just doing all this for nothing. This whole world is probably going to experience the most drastic war yet, and it's up to us to stop it. All the innocent people in this world are going to go through a lot of crap of the things these people are about to do, and I will not let that happen. I live for one reason, and that is stop all this before it's too late. Once that's over, I will die with no regrets; knowing that I was able to do my job protecting what is left of the pureness in this world."

"Snake..." Chopper said while looking at Snake. Snake placed his hands on the guard rail, sighing as Usopp felt rather guilty for what he said to him.

"I am sorry... I didn't mean to burst out like that." Usopp said sadly, "It's just that... I can't believe what is happening right now. You'd think that everything would turn out okay just like all the previous times... but I guess this isn't the case here."

"It still might be." Snake replied, "If you think your captain is okay, then he is. Who am I to say that he isn't? Besides, if he is, we can't afford to waste any more time just talking about it."

"You're right." Robin said, "We should be on our way looking for him."

"Right. But first, we need to get down from here." Snake said while looking over the guard rail to see the ocean as he then smoked another cigarette.

"And I bet you already came up with a good idea to do that, right?" Usopp asked happily.

"No, I have no clue. We're stuck up here." Snake replied, which surprised Usopp as he fell on his back. "On another note... where are the helicopters?"

Suddenly, a spotlight shined over them as three helicopters surrounded the tower they were on.

"Ahh!! How did they know we were here!?" Chopper asked.

"We got you now, Snake!" Said one of the pilots riding one of the helicopters, "Thanks to the smoke detector going off in that transmission room, we came here as soon as we could just before our transmission with this tower went off."

"Ugh?" Snake took out the cigarette from his lips, and looked at it before looking back at the helicopters. "Whoops..."

"WHOOPS!?" Usopp asked as he got up, and backslapped Snake at the back of his head, "Thanks a lot, genius!"

**Meanwhile...**

Zoro and Franky watched the fire of the explosion from earlier as it slowly started to die out. "That was one big explosion there..." Franky said, "But wasn't that place where-"

"Yeah... it came from where Luffy was." Zoro said with a calm tone.

"You don't think he was there at the time, right!?" Franky asked.

"Who knows?" Zoro replied, "But it's best not to think too much about it. I am sure Luffy wouldn't be stupid enough to be around there before that explosion happened."

"Tsk! This place is pissing me off!" Franky said angrily, "Once we get the heart, we'll teach that old man not to screw with us!"

"Whatever." Zoro said as he looked at Franky, "More importantly, we have to find a place to put this key in."

"Otacon bro said to put it some trashcan somewhere." Franky said while rubbing his head.

"I remember. Question is, which trashcan?" Zoro asked. They cautiously walked to the edge of the gate they were on, and saw several guards running all over the place.

"Hurry! We have to help put the fire out!" Yelled one of the guards.

"Where are the helicopters!? How come they aren't patrolling the island!?"

"I dont know! Let's just keep going!"

The guards continued to run all over the place, making it difficult for Zoro and Franky to get down. "How are we suppose to get down from here with all this going on?" Franky asked.

"If we jump down, their is no doubt that they'll see us." Zoro said rubbing his chin. "We are going to need a diversion."

"Like what?" Franky asked. Zoro looked at his surroundings, and noticed there wasn't many guards on the northern or western gates.

"We could try getting on the north gate again, and follow the route that will lead us back to Snake's hidden base." Zoro said.

"But we need to hide the key first." Franky said.

"I remember seeing a trashcan along that route before, so will put it there along the way to the base." Zoro replied.

The peeked over the edge of the gate again in order to see that the guards were still running around, but they weren't looking up. "Yosh... let's go." Franky said. They cautiously walked towards the side of the gate, and faced their backs up against an empty tower that was close to the north gate.

They slowly walked sideways along the tower until they were on the north gate. They then took a route that lead them down the gate, and made their way to the southwestern part of the island. Before they reach the base, they saw a trashcan, which was a couple of meters away from the transportation warehouse.

"This will do fine." Zoro said as he then placed the keys in the trashcan. "Now since we are here, we should get back to Otacon, and tell him what happen."

"Hey, wait! What's that!?" Franky asked. He was point to his north, and saw several helicopters flying around the transmission tower. "What's going on up there?"

"Isn't that where Snake, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin are?" Zoro asked.

**Meanwhile...**

Nami and Sanji continued to stare at the fires from the explosion as they just couldn't what what happening. "Dammit! Luffy was in that warehouse!" Sanji said angrily while kicking the wall.

"Luffy..." Nami whispered in sadness, "This can't be happening..." Nami continued to stare at the fire created by the explosion through the window as Sanji was just as upset as she was.

"Nami-san, I know this can be hard, but we can't stay here." Sanji said, "Will figure out if Luffy made it out or not later. Right now, we need to get out of here."

Nami came back to her senses as she then stood on her feet. "Let's go."

Suddenly, the alarm went off in the building. "What's going on this time!?" Sanji asked.

"All personal; we have intruders on the top floor!" Said a voice from an intercom, "Do not let the intruders escape!"

"They know we are here!? But how!?" Nami asked.

"Come on, Nami-san! We have to get out of here!" Sanji yelled. Nami nodded as they were about to leave, only to see many soldiers coming into the hallways.

"There they are! Shoot them!" A guard yelled as they started to open fire at Nami and Sanji, who quickly closed the door, and locked themselves inside Ocelot's office.

"We're trapped!" Nami yelled. Sanji took off his disguise, and got back to his original clothing as he looked at his surroundings. The only thing that caught his attention were the windows.

"We have to go through the windows!" Sanji said as he quickly approached the windows.

"What are you planning!? We can't jump down from here! We'll get killed!" Nami said while taking of her disguise. Sanji lifted his foot, and delivered a strong side kick at the window, shattering it into pieces.

"Nami-san, get on my back!" Sanji yelled as the guards behind the door tried to force their way in.

"Ugh!? I have no idea what you have planned, but it better not kill us!" Nami said. She then held on to Sanji's back as he then got on the edge of the window. Before he could do something else, the door was bursted open, and they aimed their weapons at Nami and Sanji. "Hurry!"

"Haaaa!!" Sanji jumped off the ledge as the guards hurried towards it, and looked over it to see nothing.

"Where did they go!? Find them!" Yelled a guard as they started to run out of the office to find Nami and Sanji. What they didnt know is that Sanji did not jumped down, but jumped up to the edge of the rooftop of the building as Sanji pulled himself up on the roof. Nami got off of him, and panted heavily as she sat down.

"Tell me next time when you are going to pull off a crazy stunt like that! That scared the heck out of me!" Nami said while Sanji was getting up.

"I'm sorry. Atleast we're safe." Sanji said.

"For now. How are we going to get down?" Nami asked while getting up. Before Sanji could answer, he saw a door that led inside the building.

"We can't have those guys coming here from there. Let's block that way first." Sanji said as he walked towards the door. He tried to find something the block the door, their was nothing on the roof he could use. "Hmm... we don't have much time."

"Sanji-kun, we better find a way down fast." Nami said.

"Yes, I know." Sanji said as he looked at Nami from behind his shoulder, "There must be a ladder, or separate route we could...!?" Sanji's eyes widened as he saw something fly up from behind the edge of the building as it headed down towards Nami. "Nami-san, watch out!!"

"Huh!?" Nami quickly looked behind her shoulder, and saw none other than Vamp, heading down towards her with his combat knife ready to stab her.

"Nami-san!" Sanji quickly ran to Nami, and pushed her out of the way as Vamp managed to give a cut across Sanji's shoulder. "Gyergh!!"

"Sanji-kun!" Nami shouted worryingly as they both fell on the floor. Vamp landed on his feet as then he slowly stood straight, looking at the blood that was on his combat knife. He licked the blood off his knife clean as he looked towards the duo.

"We meet again..." Vamp said as Sanji got on his feet, and faced towards Vamp. "How foolish of you to come into this place without thinking of the consequences."

"You..." Sanji said bitterly, "How the hell did you get up here?"

"I ran." Vamp replied with a smirk, "Running up the wall was so much faster than taking the elevator."

_"He ran up the wall!? That's impossible! This building is completely vertical, there was no way he could have just ran all the way up here. He is not human..."_ Nami thought nervously. Vamp could smell how Nami was feeling, which was pleasing for him.

"Ahh, the smell of fear is such a great aroma. I never get tired of it." Vamp said, "It's almost the same smell I picked up right before I had my arms around such a delicate figure."

"You shut your mouth!!" Sanji yelled furiously as he charged at Vamp, "I won't let you frighten Nami-san!"

"Such determination..." Vamp said as Sanji swung his leg at him. The kick did not connect, however, as Vamp ducked under it. Sanji then tried to slam his foot down at Vamp's skull, but Vamp was just to flexible as he moved his upper body back as Sanji kicked the ground hard. Vamp then did a somersault, kicking Sanji under his chin as he got knocked up high into the air.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami yelled worryingly as Vamp took out some combat knifes, and threw them at Sanji while he was in midair. Sanji quickly recovered, and kicked the knifes away as he headed down towards Vamp.

"BROCHETTE!" Sanji faced one leg down as he span like a drill towards Vamp. Vamp quickly dodged as Sanji kicked the floor while Vamp moved along the ground while spinning in circles on one foot. As he was spinning, he was throwing more combat knives at Sanji, who kicked them into the air to defend himself. Before the knifes could fall to the floor, Sanji kicked them back to Vamp, who was able to dodge all of them without even moving from the spot he was on.

After avoiding the last knife, Vamp slowly faced towards Sanji, and bowed down to him. Sanji glared at him as he their appeared to be no scratch on Vamp, but he was proven wrong as there was a small cut on Vamp's cheek he got from one of the knives he dodged.

Vamp was a little surprised as he stood back up, and looked at Sanji with a smirk. "You really want to protect that girl, dont you?" He asked, "It's been awhile since I have seen such a man with great strength. This should be very interesting."

"Get out of my sight!" Sanji yelled as he charged at Vamp again.

**Meanwhile...**

The helicopters flew around the transmission tower as Snake took out his assault rifle, while Usopp nervously took out his slingshot. "How are we going to deal with these guys!?" Usopp asked.

"Taking them down isn't the problem!" Snake said as he then looked at Robin, "Robin, make sure you don't knock the helicopters into any buildings, we don't want to cause any more attention."

"Understood!" Robin said.

"Oh, and we are going to need atleast one helicopter intact, so after we get rid of two of them, we're taking the last one for a ride!" Snake said.

"What!? We are going to steal one!?" Chopper asked.

"It's our only way out of this place!" Snake said as one of the helicopters faced towards the group.

"Die!" Yelled the pilot as he fired a missile at the group.

"Get down!" Snake yelled as everyone ducked as the missile went into the transmission room, and...

BOOOOOM!

The transmission room exploded, killing the two people inside. Luckily for Snake and his team, they were still okay as they got back on their feet.

"What are they doing!? Don't they care about this place!?" Usopp asked.

"Bunch of rookies..." Snake said as he then fired at the helicopter with his assault rifle. The helicopter backed away as it got fired at, while another helicopter flew above the tower as a guard aimed at the group over the ledge.

"Usopp, there is one up there!" Chopper yelled.

"Huh!?" Usopp looked up, and saw the guard in the helicopter. "HISSATSU KAEN BOSHI!" Usopp fired a flaming pellet at the guard, hitting him in the face as he then screamed in agony. The pilot that was with the guard switched the helicopter into automatic pilot as he got out of his seat, and tried to help his comrade out.

"DOS FLEUR!" Two hands appeared below the guard and the pilot's feet, and flipped them off the helicopter, and all the way down to the ocean floor. Snake them aimed for the empty helicopter, and fired at it with his assault rifle until it exploded, and crashed into the ocean.

"One down." Snake said as he faced towards the other helicopters. The helicopter that fired the missile earlier flew towards the group while firing multiple bullets from it's turret. Snake and his team ducked for cover as the helicopter flew over them, and over the tower. They got back on their feet as the same helicopter was going back at them from behind. "Tsk!" Snake got out his socom, and fired a single bullet at the helicopter without even looking.

The bullet he shot went right through the windshield of the helicopter, and right into the pilot's forehead, killing him as the helicopter crashed right into the tower's midsection, giving severe damage to the tower as it was about to collapse.

"Have you gone insane!? You have led us to our doom!!" Usopp yelled.

"Not yet!" Snake said as he saw the last helicopter coming to them. "That's our ticket out of here! Robin!"

"I understand! DOS FLEUR!" Robin sprouted two arms out of the pilot as he forced him to fly closer to the tower. Once it was really close enough, Snake leaped off the balcony edge, and reached towards the ledge of the helicopter. He successfully grabbed on to the ledge of the helicopter as he was about to pull himself up, until a guard inside aimed at him with his rifle.

"HISSATSU KETCHUP BOSHI!" Usopp fired a pellet at the guard's face, which splattered into ketchup upon impact. Before the guard could wipe the ketchup off his face, Snake got in the helicopter, and kicked the guard out as he fell into the ocean floor. The arms on the pilot disappeared as he was about to grab his gun, but Snake aimed for his head.

"Don't even think about it." Snake said as he then looked back to his team, "Hurry, get on!"

"Oh, yeah right! It's too far to jump from here!" Usopp yelled. The tower was starting to lose it's balance by the second as Robin jumped from the balcony as Snake reached for her hand, and pulled her in. She then sprouted some hands from beneath the ledge of the helicopter.

"I'll catch you if you fall." Robin said. This didn't make Usopp and Chopper feel any better as they looked at eachother.

"Well, Chopper... you go first!" Usopp said.

"Huh!?" Chopper asked in shock, "Um... okay!" Chopper turned into his walk point, and galloped before leaping off the balcony, and right into the helicopter. He then changed back into his original self as he panted heavily.

"Usopp, get over here now!" Snake yelled furiously.

"Okay, you don't need to tell me twice!" Usopp said as he then took a deep breath, but as soon as the tower was now going to fall, he instantly jumped forward with his eyes closed. "I am going to make it!" Usopp said to himself as he opened, only to see that he was inches away from grabbing the ledge. Sadly, he didn't grab it. "WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA!!"

As Usopp was falling down, the rope of arms beneath the helicopter grabbed him by the front of his brown overalls. Snake forced the pilot to fly away from the tower as it finally collapsed into rubble, creating a big dust cloud in the process. Usopp sighed in relief as Snake looked down at him from the helicopter.

"There is not enough room for you in here! You have to stay there for a while. And whatever you do, don't look down!" Snake said.

"Stay here!? Are you kidding me!?" Usopp said angrily until he stopped shaking. "Wait... down?" He looked down to see how far he was from the ground. "WHOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA!! PULL ME UP!! PULL ME UP!! PULL ME UP!!"

Snake ignored Usopp's cries as he faced towards Chopper and Robin. "Okay, we have a helicopter, but only for a short time. We need to dispose of this thing, and get back to the base."

"We're not going to take this with us?" Chopper asked.

"This thing is too big, and is already causing alot of attention. If we bring it along with us now, they will find us with ease." Snake said. He then looked at the open ledge, and took out his binoculars. "There doesn't seem to be much going on right now, but that wont be for long."

"How do we dispose of this?" Robin asked.

"We'll sink this thing, along with the helicopters we took down earlier." Snake said, "But we need to do it right, or we're dead."

"Oh, that sounds scary..." Chopper said nervously. He then picked up a familiar scent. "Hey, Nami and Sanji are around here!"

Snake looked through his binoculars, and saw Nami and Sanji on the rooftop, with Sanji fighting with Vamp. "Damn, things have gotten more complicated!" Snake said as he then looked at the pilot. "Take us over there, or else. Trust me, you don't want to find out what the 'else' is."

The pilot nodded nervously as he flew the helicopter towards the north part of the island, with Usopp still screaming his lungs out from being held in midair.

Back on the rooftop, Sanji was trying to land a kick on Vamp, but it was very difficult since Vamp was so quick on his feet. "Aren't you tired of this yet?" Vamp asked while avoiding another kick, "All this kicking is starting to bore me."

"Don't worry; I'll knock the boredom out of your ugly face!" Sanji said as he swung his leg horizontally at Vamp, who backflipped to dodge, and countered by throwing another combat knife at Sanji, who kicked it away, and was about to counter, until he saw Vamp dashing at him with great speed while holding another combat knife.

"Hiya!" Vamp lunged at Sanji, who quickly did a reverse handstand, and blocked Vamp's arms with his feet, preventing Vamp from stabbing him. They tried to push eachother off as none seemed to be making any progress. "Don't fight back! It's your fate to get killed by me!"

"The hell with that!" Sanji muttered while pushing Vamp back.

Nami could only watch the battle go on, wondering if Sanji could really win. "I don't know what to do..." Nami said. She then saw the door of the rooftop bursting open as a couple of guards arrived at the scene. "Ah, come on!" Nami got on her feet, and took out her PCT.

Suddenly, the guards got shot by a grenade launcher from above as they were blown away dead. Nami looked behind her, and saw the helicopter Snake and his team were on as it was approaching the rooftop. "Snake!" Nami yelled in relief.

"Sanji! Kick him away!" Snake shouted as he readed his assualt rifle. Sanji nodded, and mustered all his strength to push Vamp away, and back on his feet. Vamp looked at the helicopter as Snake aimed at him.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHH!!" Snake fired repeatedly at Vamp, shooting almost every single part of Vamp's body. Vamp staggered all the way back to edge behind the building as Snake fired one last shot at Vamp's forehead.

"!!" Vamp fell off the building, with numerous of bullet holes all over his body. Sanji got up on his feet, and panted while looking at the direction Vamp fell.

"Nami! Sanji! Hurry and grab on to Robin's sprouted hands!" Chopper yelled as the helicopter flew above the rooftop, and lowered it enough for Nami and Sanji to hold on. Nami saw the unconscious Usopp, but ignored him as he looked at Sanji.

"Sanji, come on!" Nami yelled. Sanji came back to his senses, and looked back at Nami.

"Yeah... sorry." Sanji said as he and Nami climbed up Usopp, and held on to the rope of sprouted arms. The helicopter then flew away from the building before more guards could arrive. Nami and Sanji avoided looking down as the helicopter was heading towards the southwestern part of the island.

"You guys okay down there!?" Snake asked from above the ledge.

"How are we suppose to be okay!? You never told us how to get out building, you idiot!" Nami snapped.

"Yeah, they're fine." Snake said.

"Thank goodness..." Chopper said, "Now, how do we go back to the base without getting caught?"

Suddenly, they saw somebody falling from their height level as he fell down past Nami, Usopp, and Sanji before activating his parachute. Snake and Chopper blinked in confusion as they looked back inside the helicopter to see no pilot.

"The pilot jumped off." Robin said.

"Yeah, we just saw that. Thanks for watching him, Robin!" Snake said sarcastically as he head for the controls, while Chopper was feeling scared.

In the southwestern part of the island, Zoro and Franky watched how the helicopter was heading towards their direction. "Oi, isn't that the guys in there!?" Franky asked.

"This is bad!" Zoro said with an shocked look.

Snake moved the controls towards which the helicopter would aim towards the ocean, and quickly got on the ledge of the helicopter. "We're getting off!" Snake said as he was climbing down the rope of hands. Chopper and Robin soon followed him, as Usopp was regaining consciousness.

"Oh... is it over?" Usopp asked dazedly. He then looked down to see that he was getting closer to the ground. "YIKES!!" Usopp quickly climbed up the rope of arms, and joined the others. "What's going on around here!?"

"When I say go, we jump!" Snake said. This shocked everyone, but decided not to question as they got ready to do what Snake said. "Ready!? Go!!"

Everyone jumped off the rope of hands before they disappeared as Nami, Usopp, and Chopper crashed into Zoro, while everyone else rolled on to their feet. The helicopter then made a crash landing on the ground as it skidded right through the guard rail, and into the rocky shores of the ocean.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!!

The helicopter exploded as everyone sighed in relief, while Zoro and Franky had no idea what just happened. "Get off of me!" Zoro yelled while shoving Nami, Usopp, and Chopper off of him, "What were you guys doing!?"

"It wasn't us! It's all this guy's crazy ideas that got us into this!" Usopp said skeptically angry about what happened.

"Come on! We need to get back in the base before someone shows up!" Snake yelled. They all ran to the southwest corner, and went down the stairs as Snake held his ear. "Otacon, open the door! We're coming in!"

They ran through the hall, and through the hidden doors until they were finally back into the hidden base, where Otacon approached them.

"You made it!" Otacon said, "I'm glad to see you all okay." Nobody said a thing as the door closed. Otacon was confused for the silence. "Did something happen? Where's Luffy?"

"I rather not talk about that..." Snake panted while sitting on a rotating chair.

"What do you mean!?" Nami asked as she was about to confront Snake, but Sanji stopped her by grabbing her shoulder. She looked at him as he shook his head. They all remained quiet, trying to sink in everything that just happened. They were all thinking about Luffy, trying to avoid thinking what might have happened to him.

"Snake..." Zoro began to say, "There is something we need to know."

"Hmm?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview?: Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 92: The sorrowful truth, The 3rd and final phase.

Snake's codec calls

Episode 5: Sanji

Snake: This guy looks tough...

Otacon: That's Sanji. He is the cook of the Strawhat pirates. He is a pretty tough guy. He mastered an martial art called the Red Leg, which consists of only using your legs in combat. There is not a thing that can slow him down... except for one thing.

Snake: Which is what?

Otacon: He is a ladies man, and when I mean a ladies man, I definitely mean a ladies man. Every time he sees he a beautiful woman, his personality changes into some goofy lover boy. He would never lay a finger on a woman, no matter what.

Snake: If this guy would have faced Sniper Wolf, he would be dead by now.

Otacon: It's like he has two personalities. If he hadn't had that big thing with the ladies, he would be invincible.

Snake: Good thing he isn't gay, or he would probably come after me.

Otacon: Why would he go after you?

Snake: Why wouldn't he? Just look at me; who doesn't want to be with a guy like me?

Otacon: Probably everyone.

Snake: ...

END

I'll update faster next time since I have a day off tomorrow, but that probably doesnt mean I'll update tomorrow or something, I am just saying that the day off will give me some more time to work on the chapter. Hope you like this chapter, by the way. Ciao for now!


	92. Metal Gear Pt 9

Finally here with the next chapter. This one has a lot of talking in it, but the very important part is the last part of the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

5 hours until deadline. The explosion of the warehouse caught everyone by surprise. The Strawhat crew wanted to believe that Luffy survived the explosion, but they had no proof to back that up. After going through some havoc, everyone was able to regroup, and hide back in the base until the island calms down. Meanwhile, Zoro has some things to ask Snake. What he is going to ask?

Chapter 92: The sorrowful truth, the 3rd and final phase

There was a slight pause when Zoro said that he wanted to ask Snake something. "You need to ask me something, huh?" Snake asked while looking at Zoro. "Well, that's going to have to wait. We need to get some things out of the way first."

"That's right." Otacon said while sitting on a rotating chair, "We need to know every single that has happen to you guys during the 2nd phase."

"I don't want to talk about what happened to us..." Usopp said, trying to forget what has happened to him during the mission.

"Nami-san and I were able to get the disc that you wanted, but we couldn't find the cardkey." Sanji said.

"Here is the disc." Nami said as she handed the disc to Otacon.

"Perfect. I'll get to work on this right away." Otacon said. He then moved with the rotating chair to a computer, and inserted the disc.

"What about the cardkey?" Sanji asked.

"Ocelot must have planned ahead, so he must have gave it to someone who wouldn't lose it. Someone trustworthy." Snake said, "We'll figure who has it later.

"Anyway, we put the keys in a trashcan just a couple of feet from that warehouse." Franky said, "But if we were going to come back here in the first, why put it there?"

"The keys that belong to a certain vehicle has a transmitter, which will go off if it's atleast 100 feet from it's assigned vehicle. Therefore, leaving the keys close to the vehicle where we can get later on was the only option." Otacon said while typing, "I will explain what to do with that vehicle later on."

"Otacon, we found some Metal Gear RAYS inside Arsenal." Snake said, "They still look to be in top condition."

"As suspected." Otacon said, "If we stop the launch in time, we won't have to deal with those."

"They were really big and scary." Chopper explained, "I have never seen something like that in my life."

"It's like they were some giant monsters..." Usopp said while shivering, "If something like those things could cause so much destruction, I don't even want to imagine what this Arsenal thing is like from the outside."

"Is that all you guys saw?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah... pretty much it." Snake said. He briefly looked at Robin, who looked at the ground sadly. Snake sighed as he took out a cigarette. "The guards outside must be in full alert after that crash landing, so will stay put in here for a little while until things cool down."

"Right... if it's okay with you, can I ask you my question now?" Zoro asked a bit impatiently. Snake looked at him as they stared at eachother.

"Sure, whatever. What do you need to know?" Snake asked as he looked at the ground. Zoro was a little quiet, but he then was able to start talking.

"A couple of minutes ago, we met Solidus, the guy you said he was not your brother." Zoro said. Most of the crew was a little shocked to hear that. Snake didn't say anything upon hearing this, though. "What we heard from him is that he says that he IS your brother. Normally, I wouldn't believe him, but he looks exactly like you. He has the same facial features, and he seemed to know you pretty well."

"..." Snake kept quiet.

"And when we asked before that if he was related to you, you replied rather quickly and bitterly. It's like you were hiding something at the time. I could care less about you, but after all the things that happened here so far, it seems that you are not telling us everything about yourself or this place. I know it's none of my business, but if you really want us to help you in your mission, you should tell what really is going on around here."

The room was a bit silent again for a couple of moments. "What are you saying, Zoro?" Chopper asked curiously, "Snake is just trying to stop this thing in order to save many people from getting killed, and he is also trying to help us get the heart. Snake helped us alot during this night, their is no way he is not helping, right Snake?"

Snake kept silent before he looked up to Zoro, "Did I really sounded all that bitter?" Snake asked. Chopper blinked in confusion as Usopp was surprised to hear Snake say that.

"Wait, so there is more to this!?" Usopp asked, "If there is, then why hide it!?"

"It's hard to explain, really." Snake said.

"Explain it to us anyway. We have time to spare." Sanji said. Snake looked at the crew, who looked back at him, waiting for an answer. Snake then looked at Otacon, who looked to behind his shoulder to nod before looking back at the computer. Snake then sighed as he then smoked his cigarette.

"Okay... I guess there is no point in hiding it now." Snake said, "This whole operation is a little bigger than you think." Snake then looked up at the ceiling, "Solidus is somewhat related to me... you can even say that were twins, or in this case... copies of the real thing."

"Wha? What do you mean by copies?" Franky asked.

"I mean that we're clones of the original Snake." Snake said. The crew was really confused upon hearing this. "You might not understand this, but in a long time ago, there was a project known as 'Les Enfants Terribles' project. It's main aim was to create genetically enhanced clones of a great soldier known as Big boss."

"Big boss?" Nami asked, "So you're saying that you are copy of this guy? I dont really understand..."

"From what I heard, when Big Boss was in a coma, the government took advantage to take a DNA sample from him in order to begin the project. In the project, one of the clones have to carry Big Boss' dominant genes, the other one with recessive genes, and the last one with a perfect balance between the two genes." Snake said, "... I have the recessive genes, and Solidus has the perfect balance between the two."

"Who has the dominant genes?" Robin asked.

"-sigh-... A man by the name of Liquid Snake." Snake said, "I confronted with him during the Shadow Moses incident. He is physically dead, but he is still alive in there..."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Usopp asked.

"Nevermind... it'll just bring more confusion to you guys." Snake said.

"So let me get this straight." Franky began to say, "You are a copy of the Big Boss guy, right? What happened to him?"

"I killed him." Snake replied, "Lot of things happened... don't ask." There was some silence in the room afterwards. All this info was a little too complicated for the Strawhat crew to understand.

"It must be really hard on you then." Robin said, breaking the silence, "Created by the government, yet having no real family at all."

"I was raised by many people." Snake said, "I really didn't care much of who I am and where I belong. Before I knew all this, I just thought I was a typical soldier, doing my duty to protect this country. Now, I became more than just a soldier. I have stopped many terrorists acts in the past, destroying many enemies, and Metal Gears along the way."

"That's a good thing, Snake." Chopper said, "You helped so many people from dying before, I don't see why you are not happy being a hero."

"I'm no hero... never was... I am just a soldier hired to do some wet work." Snake said depressingly. "Anyway, do to being some genetic clone, I age faster than any other human being. For all I know, I could die in the next few weeks, or in a couple of hours, probably even in a couple of minutes even. I have many things to do, and I don't have enough time left."

"Don't talk like that, Snake." Nami said, "I know this isn't any of my business, but you should wake up, and take this like a man. You sound like some whiny two-year old, and it's making me feel sick!"

"If you are trying to make me feel better, don't." Snake replied, "Besides, you might not want to after what you are about to hear from me."

"I don't like the sound of that..." Usopp said nervously.

"This whole mission... I haven't been really honest with you all, but theie is a little more to it than you think." Snake said, "Remember the part when I said that Arsenal will strike Manhattan island? That was not entirely true."

"It's not?" Sanji asked, "Then what is it all about? It couldn't be more than just an attack, could it?"

"It is." Snake said, "What Ocelot has in mind is not to kill, but to get the attention of the american people."

"That's it?" Zoro asked, "What would they get on grabbing people's attention?"

"The ability to give people motivation to fight for their country." Snake said, "If Manhattan island was really destroyed, the patriots would lose some of it's greatest powers. Their aim is not to destroy anything, but to make the people think that somebody else is... and they will do this by launching some low-class cluster bombs into one of Manhattan's downtown areas, since they have no use for those places. People would think it would be some sort of terrorist attack, forcing the president to take some action about it."

"But you are not sure of that. I mean, they could have other options to do rather to fight back." Usopp said. "It's not all about fighting, you know?"

"I know, but this isnt the case." Snake said, "The patriots know every single thing this country has and doesn't have. You know why? Because, the patriots are the people who decide what will happen to this country. They get to decide who will be president, they get to decide to stop terrorism, they get to decide on how every single person's lifestyle will be."

"Is that really possible to have that much power!?" Usopp asked. "But wait, if what you say is true, then what about the things Ocelot-"

"He lied." Snake said, "The reason for that is because the soldiers that are working for him are nothing more than a bunch of mercenaries. Those guys have no idea that they are nothing but pawns to the Patriots' game. The Patriots are simply testing their abilities, seeing who is capable of war, and who isn't. They get to decide who does what, and who dies in the end."

"That's terrible..." Chopper said in shock.

"These patriot guys are getting on my nerves..." Franky said irritably.

"They are capable of doing almost everything. They even knew I was going to come here, so they must have planned out something to get rid of me." Snake said, "They know all my moves, and I was afraid that I might get caught in one of their tricks. Otacon and I were a little stumped on what to do... that is, until you guys showed up."

"Us?" Nami asked curiously.

"Other than getting some information from those two rulers, the Patriots had no idea of your existence." Snake said, "I know that because everything has been going so smoothly so far, and the fact that Ocelot doesn't seem to approve much of this, which is a bit funny. The Patriots no very little of you, and cannot tell what kind of tactics you will do that might stop them."

"And that's why we have been alive this far? Because of a bunch of dead people doesn't know us?" Usopp asked.

"Exactly." Snake said, "Thanks to you all, moving around this island has been much more easier. I could tell what was out of place, what to expect from the enemy..." Snake then looked away from the crew, "... what kind of traps that I should avoid..."

This brought the Strawhat crew's attention even more, but not in a good way. "What are trying to say?" Franky asked. Snake then looked back at the crew.

"I'm saying that... I... sorta knew that the weapon warehouse would blow up." Snake said. This immediately caused everyone to back away from Snake. They could not believe what they just heard.

"You knew that place was going to explode!?" Usopp asked angrily, "And you put Luffy in there while knowing what was going to happen!?"

"Calm down!" Snake replied, "I said that I sorta knew. I didn't know for sure that place was going to explode. I told you all that back on that tower."

"That's right! All those things you said in the tower! When you said that you will die protecting this world from war, I bet that was load of garbage! You have been using us this whole time!" Usopp yelled.

"We trusted you! I thought you really meant all the things you said back there!" Chopper cried.

"I did!" Snake replied loudly, "What I didn't know is that this was going to happen. I was really sure-"

"Luffy trusted you!" Nami interrupted, "He believed every single word you said about the launch! And now..." Nami felt like she was about to cry as she quickly looked away from Snake.

"We cant really blame you for what you did." Zoro said. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Zoro, he used us! How can you say that!?" Usopp asked.

"I can understand what he did, and we didn't have much of a choice but to accept, whether we liked it or not." Zoro said, "The reason he didn't tell us all this before was because he only wanted us to know the basics of this mission. If he would have told us everything from the start, there could have been a chance that one of us might lose their focus just thinking about this whole thing. He was only trying to make us feel less uncomfortable with this whole Patriot thing going on."

"That about sums it up." Snake said. "I hope you understand that I really didn't wanted anybody to sacrifice themselves. I really do want to help you get the heart, because I rather see it on your hands than on Ocelot's.

"I don't know whether to believe you or not this time..." Sanji said. Snake then got up from his chair.

"Listen, if the launch succeeds, the Patriots will have the president to assign military notices to almost all the people in the country, enlisting them to join the army. It will give the U.S. a powerful military force that nobody has ever seen before. This will spread news all over the world, thinking that the U.S. might be ready for some of kind of war. After that is announced, Arsenal will do the same procedure to other countries, only this time, their will be tons of casualties. The blame would go to the U.S., and the rest of the countries will issue a counter attack against America." Snake said with a serious look.

Robin eyes widened in fear as Snake continued. "The Patriots will get their fun seeing many people fight eachother, and they will do everything they can to lead America to victory against the other countries. And once they do that, they will control everything this world has."

The crew got very silent after hearing all this as Snake sighed. "Well... I told you everything there is to know. Now you might understand why I don't have much hope for this world. Protecting it or not, it will all end up in the same result."

"All that after tonight? I can't believe something like this would happen..." Usopp said nervously.

"And we are your last shot to stop all this?" Franky asked, "Hmm... well, I'm in. I hate to see how this world will turn out if we leave it like this."

"I don't want to see people getting hurt. I am going to help out too." Chopper said confidently.

"Well, I don't care about clones or whatever, we need that heart to get out of here, so count us in again." Nami said. Everyone else nodded, which made Snake smirk a bit.

"Good. Now that this whole thing is out of the picture, let's get back to the mission." Snake said as he then looked at Otacon, "Otacon, are you done looking at the info in that disc."

"Yep, and with this information, we'll be able to finish the mission in no time." Otacon said. He then printed out something, and walked towards the crew. "Okay, it's time for the final phase of this mission. It's time to get that heart, and stop Arsenal Gear from attacking Manhattan."

"Great! What's the plan?" Franky asked.

"Okay, first, I need some volunteers to head towards the safe area, and get the heart using these instructions I have right here." Otacon said while showing the paper he printed out earlier.

"Ow! I'll be going there, bro!" Franky said energetically.

"Hold on! It's my job to get the treasure of this place, so I'll be going too." Nami said.

"Nami-san is going!? Then I have to go along too!" Sanji demanded.

"I'm sorry, Sanji, but we need atleast two people to go. Besides, we have alot more to do than getting the heart." Otacon said. Sanji didn't approve, but decided to drop it as Otacon walked towards Franky. "While you guys were out there, I was researching on how to open the safe. If my calculations are correct, then these instructions will help you open that safe for sure."

Otacon handed the instructions to Franky. As soon as he read the instructions, he was a little confused and surprised. "This is it!? This is how you open that safe!?"

"It may not be much, but I'm sure that's how you open it." Otacon replied.

"Let me see that." Nami said as she looked at the instructions Franky was holding. "You're kidding me. This the most stupidest thing I have ever read."

"If Otacon says that is the way to open the safe, then it is. Quit whining about it." Snake said.

"Anyway, while they head for the safe, all of you need to head towards the northwest part of the island, and head towards the bridge that is connected to a big mountain pillar. On the top, there is a strong helicopter we could use." Otacon explained.

"More helicopters?" Chopper asked.

"I believe there were only seven helicopters in this place." Snake said, "Five of them are destroyed..."

"Make that six." Zoro said, "Solidus destroyed one before we got away from him."

"That only leaves one helicopter, and it should be Ocelot's ride." Snake said, "It won't take off without him, and the pilot is always there with it, so it should still be there, but it will be heavily guarded, not to mention the how time consuming it will be to get all the way up there by foot."

"Not all of you will be going." Otacon said, "Within every 30 minutes, there will be a cargo truck taking some food supplies to that heliport area. If somebody could hitch a ride on one of the trucks, and take the long way ride there, he could finish off the guards, and secure the heliport area with the helicopter. But the person needs to be really strong to pull this off."

"In that case, I'll do it." Zoro said, "If it's a heavily guarded place as you say it is, then it should be a challenge for me."

"Okay, then." Otacon said, "Make sure you contact me when you get there. Don't attack anybody until I call you back."

"Fine." Zoro said bluntly.

"Don't forget, Otacon, that we need to know if Luffy survived that explosion or not." Snake said.

"Yes, of course." Otacon said, "If Luffy were to survive that warehouse explosion, he would have been taken to Ocelot's torture room."

"Torture room!? I can't imagine how he would survive there!" Usopp gasped.

"Poor Luffy..." Chopper cried.

"The torture room is located inside Arsenal Gear. If Luffy did survive that explosion, I need someone to go through a hatch around the northwest part of the island to go, and rescue him."

"I'll do that." Sanji said, "I'll get him out of that room, and get rid of anyone who stands in my way."

"Fine. Once you go in Arsenal, head southwest until you get into one of Arsenal's Metal Gear hangers. There should be a door to the corner next to you. That is where the torture room is, and Luffy as well."

"I have a little suggestion." Snake said, "I volunteer Usopp and Chopper to go the cargo building on the west part of the area."

"WHAT!?" Usopp and Chopper asked simultaneously. Usopp then gave a skeptical glare as he pushed his nose against Snake's cheek. "Why would you put us there by ourselves!? It was dangerous enough to go out there, but without you, will die for sure!"

Snake then took out what appeared to be some spray with a trigger. "This is a cooler. When you see a thing that is beeping, and flashing, that is bomb waiting to explode. If you see one of those, I want you to freeze them with this."

Usopp blinked in confusion as he took the spray. "Is our job suppose to stop bombs or what?" Usopp asked.

"Not exactly. The person responsible for that explosion should still be around that area. If I'm right, then he should be on that building, trying to blow that one up too." Snake said

"And you want us to take care of him!? Are you mad!?" Usopp asked.

"This guy has already been a thorn to our side, so taking care of him is essential here. I know what you can do, and I am sure that your abilities can stop a guy like him." Snake replied. Usopp and Chopper gulped in fear as Usopp hugged the cooling spray tightly. "But wait, Otacon, if Nami and Franky are going to the safe, shouldn't there be a way to deactivate the security system there?"

"Yes and no. You see, we can turn off the sensors and barrier, but their is no way to stop the Gekko from activating, or the electrical ceiling from closing." Otacon said while adjusting his glasses.

"How do you expect us to get away with the heart then!?" Nami asked.

"I'll get to that. Right now, I need to explain how to deactivate a part of the security system." Otacon said, "There is a generator in Arsenal, which links to the security system in the safe area. If we destroy the links supporting the generator, it will create an electromagnetic shockwave, which will deactivate the sensors, and the barrier around the safe. It will also disable the electric roof for a couple of minutes."

"Why couldn't we just destroy the generator?" Franky asked.

"If the generator were to be destroyed, it will cause the safe area to explode, taking out an enormous center portion of the island. The explosion might destroy the safe, and the heart with it, not only that, but it might kill you two if you were there."

"Eek! I didn't expected that..." Nami shivered.

"So, we are going to need one more person to enter Arsenal through another hatch, and destroy the links supporting the generator." Otacon said. Only one person raised her hand, and it was Robin.

"Robin-chwan!?" Sanji gasped

"I will go... I want this to end as soon as possible. I want to prevent this launch at all costs." Robin said. Snake smirked as Sanji disapproved.

"Robin-chwan, you can't go there by yourself! You'll get-"

"Cook-san, please. I want to stop this. There is nothing you could say that would change my mind." Robin said with a serious look. Sanji just looked at Robin, but didn't say anything as he just looked away.

"Robin, once you destroy the links, escape through the hatch in the northwestern part of the island, and wait there." Otacon said, "Snake and I will take the number 24 vehicle using the keys Zoro and Franky placed in the trashcan just outside of here. Will pick you, and the others up while we head towards the heliport area on the mountain pillar."

"So lets review." Snake began to say, "Nami and Franky will go to the safe area. There is a chance that Raven is there, so you two must defeat him. I'm very sure that he has the cardkey that was suppose to be in Ocelot's office, so take it from him, and enter the safe area with it."

"Ow! You can count on us!" Franky said while doing his victory pose, while Nami just sighed.

"Once you're there, wait until Robin destroy the links of security system. After that, then you could get to the safe, but don't open until I give you the call." Snake then looked at the others, "While this is happening, I will take you to the northwest part of the island, and leave you guys do what you are suppose. Zoro, you hitch a ride in a cargo truck to get to the heliport area; Usopp and Chopper, you two head to the cargo building to deal with the bomber; Sanji, get inside the hatch to get Luffy, And Robin, I will tell you which hatch to go in when we get back outside."

"Once we are all in position, Snake will come back for me, and will take the vehicle in the warehouse. Will drive around the center of the island to the northwestern part of the island. Most of you guys should be done with your duties there, so will pick you up along the way to the heliport area on the mountain top.

"Once there, we'll take the helicopter, and fly above the safe area. Will pick up anyone who we haven't picked up earlier using a rope ladder, and then will pick up Nami and Franky, who should have the heart by then, and help them escape before the electrical roof closes." Snake explained, "After all that... you guys get back to your ship, and use the heart to get to the next world."

This brought confusion to the others. "Wait a minute. What about you two?" Chopper asked. Snake looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

"The rest should be easy for us. We'll find a way to stop Arsenal like last time, so don't worry about us." Snake said.

"I thought we were in this together!" Chopper said, "We can't just leave you guys here alone! You'll-"

"Chopper!" Zoro yelled loud enough to get Chopper's attention, "This isn't our business... If Snake and Otacon have done sort of thing before, then this wont be much different. With all the things we have done for them, they have had enough help already. They can take things from here if they want. Whether to live or die; this is their wish."

Chopper just didn't understand as Snake looked at him. "Helping you guys made me realize that I am not only helping you, but helping a man that helped me gain an experience not just anybody could have. Master Hand showed me, and the rest of the smashers that there is more than just fighting for what is right, he showed us that there can be hope for everything you believe in. He made us into something I rarely have... a family. Whether we like or hate eachother, will always be there for one and another... and I will not let Ocelot take one of Master Hand's creations for his own purposes! I will stop him, and the launch even if it means dying! If I don't stop the launch, then I'll just be happy knowing that I was able to help out some strangers only wanting to get back home."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!! You have such a pure soul, bro! Putting your life for others is so great, I cant stand it! Ahh! Idiots! I am not crying!!" Franky cried helplessly from hearing Snake's words. The crew felt a little happy hearing that from Snake as they seemed to regain their trust for him.

"Now... I think it has gotten quiet up there." Snake said as he took out his assault rifle. "Let's get this show on the road." Everyone nodded as they then started to leave the base. "Otacon, you wait here until I get back."

"Good luck out there, Snake." Otacon said as Snake faced to the door.

"It's show time!" Snake said as he then left with the Strawhat crew.

They were back outside as they went up the stairs, and back on the island. "Robin, if you head straight from here, there will be a hatch between two walls. It will lead you to the generator. Be careful, though, because it will take a long time to get there, and take care of some of guards if you see them."

"Understood." Robin said as she was about to go, until Snake grabbed her by the back of left shoulder.

"Oh, and um... good luck out there, even if you don't need it. With the way you sounded back there, I know you can do this." Snake said with smile.

Robin smiled kindly back at him as Snake lets go of her, allowing her to leave as she headed towards her destination. Sanji blinked in confusion before he looked at Snake angrily. "What were you trying to say to Robin!? You better not do that again!"

"Heh! Whatever." Snake replied with a smirk. He and the crew quickly ran west, and headed towards the eastern gate. "Get ready!" Snake readied his assault rifle as Franky flipped the switch on the wall to open the gate. The guards behind it saw it open as they Snake getting and the crew getting in.

"What the!? Fire!" Yelled a guard as they were about to fire on the crew, but Snake, Usopp, and Franky shot them all down before they could.

"You two know where to go! So get going!" Snake said to Nami and Franky.

"Come on, Girlie! Let's get that heart!" Franky said.

"Yeah, but don't call me Girlie!" Nami said. They both ran to the North gate, and flipped the switch on the wall next to it, causing it to open as they went through.

"Good luck, Nami-san!" Sanji yelled.

"Come on, you guys!" Snake said as he and the rest went past the west gate, and went running all the way to the western gate. They were able to get through without getting caught due to most of the soldiers being around the northwestern area, and the fact that the light towers around the west gate were destroyed in the previous chapters. They went through the open west gate, and quickly hid behind some cabins. Snake peeked over the wall of the cabin to his right, and saw the cargo building. "There is the place. You two ready?"

"Ugh, yeah! They don't call me 'Usopp, the bomber exterminator' for nothing." Usopp lied, "Let's go, Chopper!"

"Yes sir!" Chopper said happily as he and Usopp ran off to the building. Snake peeked over the wall to his left, and took out his directional microphone, which allows him to eavesdrop into conversation from far distances. He puts some headphones on, and listened into the conversation between the guards around the already extinguished fire from the explosion.

"Who could have done this?" Asked a guard.

"Don't know. Did anyone die in the explosion?"

"There wasn't any bodies. Atleast nobody was in here. Somebody could have died."

"There might have been someone here, but according to the boss, it was all a diversion to get the intruder."

"So this was planned from the start? I sure hate to be the guy under the boss' hands."

After hearing that, Snake puts his microphone away as he looked at Zoro and Sanji, "So it was a trick from the start."

"What did you hear?" Zoro asked.

"They said that nobody died in the explosion." Snake replied. "If that's true, then that must mean..."

**Meanwhile...**

In the torture room in Arsenal Gear, there was somebody was starting to regain consciousness. "Oooooohhh... huh? Wha?" The person noticed that his arms and legs were cuffed onto a mechanical table. This person was none other than Monkey D. Luffy, who is, without a doubt, alive. For some reason, he was having a hard time staying awake as he could barely.

"Well, look who's awake."

The table Luffy was on suddenly moved into a vertical position, allowing Luffy to look at the person talking to him. It was none other than Revolver Ocelot, who seemed rather please seeing Luffy. "You must be one lucky kid." Ocelot said, "Too bad you were stupid enough to fall in one of my traps."

"Ooooh... you! I am gonna kick your... booty.. ugh..." Luffy said drowsily as some of his drool hanged from under his bottom lip.

"I knew somebody was bound to go into that warehouse to look for something important, that's why I came up with this little idea to get this person inside an empty room that was once there. The room actually had a trapdoor, which led you out of the warehouse, and into the ocean, where my men were waiting for your arrival. They told me that they had to get you out of the water because you lost consciousness the instant you fell in. They then took you right where you are." Ocelot explained.

"Blugh... I feel so sleepy... I can't even move my body that much..." Luffy said drowsily.

"That is because I injected with some anti-depression cells, which relaxes your body to the extent that you cant even move a muscle."

Luffy saw somebody walking to him in a hunched, shuffling manner. Luffy has never seen the man before, and the reason for that is because it was none other than MPNo. 5. "Hmm... so this is the captain of the pirates I have been hearing so much about." MPNo. 5 said, "I must say, I am rather disappointed. I expected much more of a tough looking man, but all I see here is some... retarded boy."

"Whath...?" Luffy asked drowsily. MPNo. 5 then pulled on Luffy's nose, which stretched. This amused MPNo. 5 as he lets go of Luffy's nose, which slapped Luffy in the face before going back to it's original form. "Oww!"

"Although, the body this boy has is very interesting. For being able to stretch his body parts like no other human being is simply astonishing. If only I could find the source of this power... ohh, I couldn't even imagine what this boy looks on the inside."

"Inside!? Who are you, crazy guy?" Luffy asked. MPNo. 5 looked back at him with a smuggish smirk.

"I guess it's suitable for me to introduce myself to the specimen." MPNo. 5 said. He is a slender middle-aged man with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. He wore a white lab coat, with a white suit tucked inside his dark brown pants. He also wore black shoes, a black tie, and was also wearing round glasses. To put it simple, he looks like some sort of a mad scientist.

"My name shouldn't be hard for someone like you to remember, so listen well." MPNo. 5 said, "I am Professor Hojo. You will be my little test specimen for the evening. Ker ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: This guy is really weird, he wants to see what's inside me! That's just sick! What is everyone else doing!? Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 93: Luffy's alive!, The sadistic murderer. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Snake's codec calls

Episode 6: Tony Tony Chopper

Mei Ling: Awwww, how adorable!

Snake: What? This little raccoon thing?

Mei Ling: That's Tony Tony Chopper. He is the doctor of the Strawhat pirates. He had a pretty hard life when he was born. His own herd did not wanted to be around him just because he has a blue nose. Not even his own parents accepted him.

Snake: Lousy parenting...

Mei Ling: After he ate the Human Human fruit, he was kicked out of the herd, and was treated like a monster afterwards. The only person that helped him was Doctor Hiriluk, who only wanted to help cure a sickness the people from his country had thanks to selfish king known as Wapol. After Hiriluk's death, Chopper vowed that he would become a great doctor that would cure any disease possible.

Snake: The kid has some determination. He sounds okay with me.

Mei Ling: Originally, he has three forms, but he can have more forms by eating a Rumble Ball. It's a drug that allows to access other forms of varying human and reindeer proportions. Like he is able to jump into high distances, or grow his fur until he looks like a cute furball, or even make his muscles or horns grow.

Snake: So you're saying that this kid invented steroids?

Mei Ling: I guess you can put it that way.

Snake: Ugh... I can't imagine how he will be like if he would have used a Rumble Ball during his mating season.

Mei Ling: Oh, Snake...

Snake: What? It could happen.

END

Hojo is the crazy scientist from Final Fantasy VII, he is also one of my favorite villains. He would be a perfect rival for you know who. Anyway, the next chapters are the juicy ones of the arc. I hope I can update quicker next time. Ciao for now!


	93. Metal Gear Pt 10

Sorry I took so long, but I had a lot to do over the week... and it's the last time, because I am already out of school! WOOT! I'm on vacation! I am sure to update more frequently now, so no more slow updates, I hope. Oh, and I must warn you that their is a little gore at the end of this chapter. Well, I don't want to keep taking your time. Enjoy!

* * *

4 hours until deadline. Snake explained the whole truth about himself, and The Patriot's true intentions. At first, the Strawhat crew were not pleased from what Snake said, but after a while, they understood he had no choice. After that, they began with the third and final phase of their mission to stop Arsenal. Meanwhile, Luffy appeared to be alive, but for how long after meeting with a certain nutjob?

Chapter 93: Luffy's alive!, The sadistic murderer

Luffy blinked in confusion as he once again tried to move his body, but the drug Hojo injected him earlier prevented him from doing so, not to mention that he was still strapped into the table.

"Don't even bother; you won't be able to get away after what I intend to do to you." Hojo said while adjusting his glasses.

"You're crazy, old... blah.." Luffy said dazedly.

"What do you have planned for him?" Ocelot asked.

"Well, if you must know..." Hojo began to say with a smirk, "I will start off by making an incision from the neck to the lower stomach. After that, I will open his stomach, and take a look at his organs. I will see if they are really elastic just like the outside of this retard's body."

"Heh! That will be quite a show to see." Ocelot said, "But I regret to inform you that we don't have any anesthesia to knock him out cold for this procedure."

Hojo looked at Ocelot with a confused look. "Why do I need anesthesia?" He asked, "I wont mind the screaming. I am a professional scientist here. I can handle anything whether the specimen is alive, dead, conscious, unconscious, or any other kind of status he or she is in. It's part of being a genius, you nimrod. Quit being so merciful."

"Ha! I only asked because some unfortunate people who torture usually end up suffering in the end. It is unlikely for that to happen to me, but I can see that it could happen to you in the future." Ocelot said with a smirk.

"Ker ha ha ha ha ha!" Hojo laughed as he looked at Ocelot, "Fool, I have been doing this for years. I don't see myself getting killed twice for that. Ker ha ha ha!" Hojo then looked back at the dazed Luffy. "And since this specimen has been quite troublesome lately, perhaps it's a better idea to cut his head open, and see if he really has a brain. If he does, I want to see how small it is!"

"Um... wouldn't you be killing him if you do that?"

Ocelot and Hojo looked behind their shoulders to see an ordinary guard, but didn't look all threatening despite wearing the same thing his comrades wore.

"Would that be a problem if I did?" Hojo asked a bit irritatedly while facing the guard.

"Well no, but..."

"What's your name?" Hojo asked while walking up to the guard.

"Oh! My name is Johnny. Johnny Sasaki." The guard known as Johnny said as he stood straight.

"Well, Johnny, if you have a problem with the way I do things, you don't have to be so formal about it. You could tell me straight in my face if you have a problem." Hojo said kindly.

"Um, okay." Johnny said, "You see, I think that-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, YOU RETARDED CHIMPANZEE!!" Hojo yelled furiously as he slapped Johnny at the back of his head, "Just stand here, shut up, and watch the genius do his work!! Understand!?"

"Ah! Yes sir!" Johnny said nervously while saluting. Hojo frowned at Johnny as he then looked away, and smiled as he looked at Luffy again.

"Now, then..." Hojo said while taking out a scalpel as the table Luffy was on positioned itself horizontally, "Let us begin our little operation, shall we?"

Before Hojo could do whatever he was about to do, a guard rushed into the room while panting heavily. "Sir! We have trouble on the surface!"

"Can't it wait? We're in the middle of something." Ocelot said.

"The transmission tower has been destroyed, the patrol helicopters are nowhere in sight, and their were two of those guys in your office earlier! It's pure mayhem outside! What are your orders, sir!?"

Ocelot didn't seem all that worried from what he just heard, but Hojo was rather upset that somebody interrupted his work as he looked at the guard.

"Why is it, Ocelot, that your men are so noisy during my work!?" Hojo asked as he walked up to the guard, "Anything else you would like to yell out that has nothing to do with this!?"

"Um... if we dont do something, this island could be destroyed?" the guard asked nervously.

"Grr... oh!?" Hojo's eyes widened as he just remembered something, "I forgot that I have to send my research data to the others. Ergh..." Hojo looked back at the dazed Luffy as he angrily walked towards him. "It seems that I must attend to my other duties... I will return, and deal with you later!"

Hojo then walked to the computers next to the table Luffy was on, and grabbed some of his research materials, and placed them inside a suitcase. "I will take everything with me just in case somebody tries to steal it while I'm gone. Ocelot, I expect that you keep this retard alive until I come back."

"I am not sure if I can promise that..." Ocelot said, which made Hojo feel more irritant. Hojo looked away as Luffy tried to get a good look at him before he leaves.

"Hey..." Luffy said dazedly, until all of a sudden, the table positioned itself vertically again as Luffy saw MPNo. 6 right in front of him.

"Good night, kid." MPNo. 6 said while pulling back his arm.

"Huh!? Your head is on fi-"

PUNCH!

"Guah!" MPNo. 6 punched Luffy in the stomach so hard, that it made him feel even more dazed than he was before.

"Was that really necessary?" Hojo asked.

"Haven't caused pain to others in a while, so give me a break." MPNo. 6 said.

"Whatever. We'll be right back, Ocelot. Make sure he doesn't escape." Hojo said. Hojo pushed the guard that was in his way as he and MPNo. 6 then left the room as they walked along a hanger, with Hojo carrying his suitcase with his research inside.

"Ergh..." MPNo. 6 stopped as he placed his hand up against a cargo, and panted heavily.

"Hmm?" Hojo looked at MPNo. 6 from behind his shoulder, and saw how tired MPNo. 6 looked, but he didnt care. "What's wrong with you now?"

"Ever since I have been revived... I havent killed one person. Not one!" MPNo. 6 yelled, "I dont know how long I can bare with this!"

"You sound as if killing was an addiction for you." Hojo said, "It's so pathetic to see you like this. You might as well drop dead for all I care."

"No... I wont die like that again..." MPNo. 6 said panting, "The only reason I haven't killed you, nor the others yet is that you are the only one who can help me get rid of this curse. It's pissing me off within every second you are wasting your time with other concerns, and not me!"

"I am not stupid. If I want to end my life in a cruel way, I'll help you with your curse. But now, we have more important matters to attend. So quit whining, and follow me, you big baby." Hojo said uncaring as he then walked away. MPNo. 6 glared at him as he then followed him out of the hanger.

Back in the torture room, Ocelot walked in front of Luffy, who panted heavily after getting hit in the gut. "You know.. you have been getting the attention of The Patriots lately." Ocelot said, "With you and your crew coming here, and ruining almost everything, The Patriots almost had enough of this little rebellion."

"Ugh?" Luffy looked up at Ocelot while drooling.

"If you continue on fighting like this, The Patriots will have their eyes set on you, and trust me, you don't want that to happen." Ocelot said, "Speaking of which, I heard that the warehouse you were in exploded. To tell the truth, I did not plan that at all, but it must have made your crew believe that you are dead, and yet, they continue to fight. You really have a strong-willed crew, Strawhat."

"They... won't give up... they are my crew! They won't... ugh.." Luffy said dazedly until he was out of breath.

"Right... they even got into my office." Ocelot said, "There is only one reason why they would go there, and I know what it is." Ocelot then looked at the guard and Johnny. "You, tell the others to go on red alert. If you see the pirates, or that carrier boy, kill them!"

"Yes sir!" The guard said before he left. Ocelot then pushed a button on the table, which caused the straps on the table to open, dropping Luffy on the ground.

"And you... put him in the cell." Ocelot said. Johnny nodded nervously as he grabbed Luffy by under his armpits, and dragged him to the other room, where there was a jail cell. He tossed Luffy inside, and closed the door. Ocelot looked at the limpless Luffy through the windows. "This structure is made out of a material harder than steel. You wont be able to get out even if you wanted to. Have a nice nap while I go kill your crew."

Luffy didn't respond as Ocelot looked at Johnny. "Keep him in there, and this time... don't screw this up like the last time."

"Y-Yes sir! You can count on me!" Johnny said while saluting. Ocelot sighed as he walked out of the cell room, and out of the torture room, leaving Johnny with Luffy alone. Johnny looked at Luffy as he aimed his gun at him. "Y-You heard the man; you do one thing in there, and you will be sorry!"

"Blah..." Luffy said droopingly while laying on his back.

"Yeah, you better feel scared!" Johnny said strictly. He then started to patrol around the cell, making sure nobody comes in or out.

**Meanwhile...**

Snake, Zoro, and Sanji sneaked up behind some of the rubble of the warehouse as they saw some open cargo trucks driving up to the bridge to the mountain area. "Okay, Zoro; hitch a ride on that truck there." Snake said as he then took out a cardboard box, and gave it to Zoro, "Use this. It's the perfect camouflage for this kind of situation."

"Why a cardboard box?" Zoro asked.

"Because it's a great tool for staying out of sight. Remember, treat the cardboard box with respect. If you do that, it will take care of you, trust me."

"Okay?" Zoro said unsure as he took the box.

"Hurry up, Marimo, there is no time to lose!" Sanji hissed.

"Don't rush me, Cook!" Zoro hissed back. He then stealthy ran behind a cargo truck, and jumped inside without getting seen by the guards. He then sighed as he placed his cardboard box over him as the truck he was then drove over the bridge, and was now going up the spiraled road.

"Now since that is taken care of, we learned that Luffy could be alive inside Arsenal." Snake said, "Sanji, you know where to go."

"Right. To go inside a hatch around that area." Sanji said while pointing to the edge of the northwest part of the island, a bit distant from where the bridge is.

"Yeah. Remember, Arsenal is heavily guarded to. I am not saying you should be stealthy, I am saying you should get rid of anything in your way."

"Don't worry; I can handle that kind of stuff easily." Sanji said with a smirk.

"Good luck, then." Snake said. Sanji then sneaked along the ledge of the island, and walked up to the hatch. He opened it up, and quickly got inside before anybody could see him. Snake then sneaked past the road, and behind a cabin as he placed his hand around his ear.

**BEGIN CODEC TRANSMISSION**

Two monitors appeared around the green frequency box as Snake appeared on the left monitor, while Otacon appeared on the right monitor. "Otacon, everyone have already begun their tasks." Snake said.

"Good to hear. Now all we can do in the meantime is expect some good results." Otacon said while adjusting his glasses.

"I'm coming back to the base. Are you ready to get in the field?" Snake asked.

"You know that I am... just get back here already so.. wait a second, I hear something." Otacon said as their were noises coming from the background.

"What's going on over there, Otacon?" Snake asked.

"I am not sure, but.." Otacon said until a loud noise could be heard. "What the!? It's you!"

"Otacon, what's going on!?" Snake asked.

"Snake, hurry ba-" Was all that Otacon could say before his monitor got all static.

"Otacon! What happened!?" Snake asked angrily.

**END TRANSMISSION**

"Damn it, what now!?" Snake asked as he then got up, and started to run all the way back to the base, passing through some guards without getting seen.

**Meanwhile...**

Nami and Franky walked along the big corridor, seeing no sign of any enemies. "The last time we were here, that big thick headed guy tried to kill us. He must know we are here by now."

"I don't want to see that guy again. I just want to get to the safe, and avoid confronting him again." Nami said.

"I really doubt that will happen, Orange head sis." Franky said. As he and Nami walked along the path, they noticed some ravens on the path's walls, watching Nami and Franky walk along the path as they crowed them. "Is it just me, or are we being watched here?"

"Let's get out of here. I can't stand being stared at by those birds." Nami said a bit nervously.

"But my friends are simply here to watch the show."

Nami and Franky stopped at their feet, and looked above some stacked containers, seeing multiple ravens flying around something. The ravens then spreads their wings as they flew past Nami and Franky, startling them as they went by. "What the!?" Nami and Franky then looked back at the top of stacked containers, and saw none other than Vulcan Raven. He was on one knee as he looked at the duo.

"Welcome back..." Vulcan Raven said. He then got up on his feet, and turned towards the duo, revealing that he was holding a M61 Vulcan gatling gun, connected with a huge cylinder container filled with ammo on his back. Something like that could only be lifted by a superhuman, which proved that Raven was quite a strong man. "This is the end of the road for you two. Right, my friends?"

Raven referred to the ravens on the walls, which crowed repeatedly. "They're becoming excited." Raven said. Nami felt a little nervous, while Franky got ready to fight. Raven saw this as he then smirked. "Ravens aren't scavengers like most people think, they're simply returning to the natural world that which is no longer needed. Sometimes, they even attack wounded foxes."

"Look at the size of that thing!" Nami gasped, "This is worse than the last time we confronted this guy!"

"Well, if it isn't you again." Franky said while looking at Raven, "Must have been rough for a big boy like you getting out of thing after I flipped it over."

"Ho ho ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Raven laughed at Franky's remark, "But that was no true battle... RAGH!" Raven jumped from the stacked containers, and landed on the ground with his feet as he aimed his gatling gun at Nami and Franky. Nami instantly got behind Franky out of fear, while Franky just stared at Raven some more. "The ravens and I were testing to see what kind of warriors you pirates were. The judgement has been decided. They say that you were all true warriors."

Suddenly, The raven tattoo on Raven's skull came to life as it flew around the duo. "What's this!?" Franky asked as he and Nami saw the raven flying around them. The raven then stood on Franky's right shoulder, which somehow prevented Franky and Nami from moving at all.

"I... can't move..." Nami said as if she was paralyzed. Raven then stood straight, looking at the scene.

"The raven has put the mark of death upon the both of you." Raven said. The raven on Franky's shoulder then hopped onto Franky's head. "I see that you two have went through some troubling losses... ah, and I see that you continued to fight on despite this. This should be the most interesting battle to the death."

"Grr... why you..." Franky muttered.

"I have nothing personal against the both of you, but you are my enemies nonetheless, so I have no complaints." Raven said as he aimed his gatling gun at the duo again. "There will be no holding back." Upon saying those words, the raven on Franky's head disappeared into thin air, allowing Franky and Nami to move again. They panted a bit before they were able to regain their composure, and face Raven. "Rejoice! Our battle will be glorious to remember!"

"There is nothing glorious about this!" Nami yelled while taking a step ahead from Franky, "This is just plain killing! You treat violence as if it was some sport, and it's not!"

"Well, we will see if there is iron in your words!" Raven said. He then clenched his left fist, and then grabbed a container that was just as big as he was. Surprisingly, he was able to throw the container with just one hand as it flew towards Nami and Franky.

"Look out, Girlie!" Franky yelled as he shoved Nami behind a different container. He then opened his left wrist, and aimed towards the container flying at him. "WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired a blast at the container, destroying it into little pieces. Raven then started to fire his gatling gun as Franky quickly rolled behind the container where Nami was to avoid the bullets. The bullets were strong enough to even disfigure the container as they were nearly penetrating Nami and Franky's hiding place. "Get behind me, Orange sis!" Franky said as he got up, and pushed the container with great force, that it skidded towards Raven.

"Ha!" By raising his left foot, Raven stopped the container dead on it's tracks, and shoved it back with the same foot as the container skidded back to Nami and Franky. Franky caught the container with both of his arms, and used it as a shield to protect him and Nami from Raven's barrage of bullets. Raven stopped firing bullets as he quickly ran to Franky and Nami's left side, and aimed his gatling gun at them, where they were defenseless.

"STRONG RIGHT!" While Nami got out of Raven's sight, Franky let's go of the container, and launched his right arm to his left, punching Raven in the face. The punch, however, only made Raven flinch for a few miliseconds as he aimed at Franky, and started to fire at him. "HOSHI SHIELD!" Franky's left arm turned into a shield as he blocked the bullets with it. Despite blocking, the force of the bullets were injuring Franky by the second as he was also staggering back until he was up against a wall. "Ahhh!!"

"CYCLONE TEMPO!" Nami swung her PCT as two oblong pieces of it flew towards Raven, and struck him in the head. This only made him flinch a bit as he stopped firing his gatling gun.

"It will take a lot more than that to make me get on my knees!" Raven said as he then aimed at Nami, and started firing on her.

"WAAAAHHH!!" Out of fear, Nami was running all over the place, doing her best to avoid Raven's bullets. She quickly rolled behind another container, but Raven continued to fire as his bullets were disfiguring the container. As soon as the container could no longer hold, Nami got out of hiding as she jumped out from behind the container, and stared fearfully as Raven then aimed at her.

"WEAPONS LEFT!" Raven got hit three times in the back by some blasts, causing him to stagger one foot forward. Raven turned around, and saw Franky in midair, flying down at Raven as he took a deep breath. "MASTER NAIL!" Franky spat out multiple needles at Raven, who strikes back by firing his gatling gun. All the bullets Raven fired hit all of Franky's nails, taking them down as the bullets continued to head towards Franky. "Whoa!" Franky covered his face with his arms as he got multiple times by the bullets, sending him flying back to the wall he crashed into previously. Raven laughed at this as he didn't know that there was a thunder cloud forming above his head.

"THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!" Nami threw a thunderball at the thundercloud, causing it to unleash a powerful lightning strike down at Raven, electrocuting his entire body.

"GRRR!" Raven grunted in pain as he was still standing after getting shocked. He then smirked as he faced towards Nami, who gasped as she started to run away again. "Ho ho ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Raven tried to shoot Nami down, but she quickly hid behind another container again. She panted heavily as she could no longer hear any bullets being fired, but some loud steps instead.

"Oh no!" Nami quickly ran out of the way as Raven did a shoulder barge at the container she was behind earlier, hitting the container so hard, that it flew all the way towards the entrance of the safe area. Nami gasped at this. "How can someone like him be so inhumanely strong!?"

"Ho ho ha ha! It's time for you to die." Raven said as he aimed his gatling gun at Nami once more.

"Oh no, you don't!" Franky yelled from behind Raven as he charged at Raven from behind as he took off the skin from his right hand. Raven turned around to face Franky, but as soon as he did, Franky was already right in front of him.

"STRONG UPPERCUT!" Franky did an uppercut with his steel fist, hitting Raven's gatling gun as Raven almost lost his balance just by holding it. Franky then opened his left wrist again as he aimed for Raven's face. "WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired a blast right at Raven's face, causing him to stagger some steps back.

Nami then took the chance to trip Raven by swinging her PCT at the back of Raven's legs, causing Raven to fall on his rear as Franky took in a deep breath. "FRESH FIRE!" Franky breathed out a stream of fire, engulfing Raven with flames.

"Uaaaghh!" The fire also caused the bullets on Raven's back to explode consecutively. Raven had no choice but to throw his weapon, and the bullet carrier on his back away as it then exploded. He then jumped out of the fire, and rolled along the ground to die out the fire on him.

"Phew... that takes care of that pain..." Nami said as she referred to the gatling gun.

"Ahahahaha! You have no weapon now! How do you plan to beat us this time!?" Franky asked as Raven got up on his feet.

"Ho ho ha ha ha! Don't think that just because I have no weapon, doesn't mean that your fate will change!" Raven said as he faced towards the duo clenching his fists. "Let's see how you endure my fists!"

"Grr..." Nami and Franky got into their battle pose as their battle with Raven continued.

**Meanwhile...**

Sanji ran along the hallways of Arsenal Gear, already taking of care of some guards that were in his way. "Come on, how much further is it!?" Sanji asked as he then saw a door ahead of him. "Maybe it's through here!"

Sanji went through the automatic door, and was now in a weird room. The door behind Sanji closed as Sanji eyes widened in fear for what he saw inside. It was a square room, with a square corridor on a pool of water. Their was a second floor, but their seemed to be no way up there by foot. The only thing that caught Sanji's attention was something that was sitting with his legs crossed on the water surface. "You're still alive, huh?"

It was Vamp. He was still alive despite getting shot multiple times by Snake earlier. He still had the holes from the bullets he got hit with all over his front body, which no ordinary human could have alive. Vamp slowly raised his head to look at Sanji.

"Unfortunately, Hell had no vacancies..." Vamp said. He then got on his feet without using his arms as he was somehow standing on the water surface like if it was solid ground. "Are you disappointed? Did you expected me to die so easily? How foolish..."

"Actually... I'm rather glad that your not dead." Sanji said with a glare, "That way, I can finish you off myself."

"Mmm hm hm..." Vamp licked his upper lip with his long tongue in delight as he then smirked at Sanji. "I expected you to be here a little sooner. With the power you have, you could have gotten here much quicker. Was it that you knew I was here, and decided to take your time in order to delay your death, or was it that you were saving your stamina in order to fight me off a little longer? Ha ha ha... this shall be fun... well worth the wait!"

"You knew I was coming?" Sanji asked.

"You have been quite a nuisance. I ca'nt let you interfere with Arsenal Gear any longer." Vamp said. He then pointed to the door behind him. "Your friend is just ahead. If you hurry, you might able to save what is left of him."

"So Luffy is still alive!?" Sanji asked.

"Probably... I am not so sure myself." Vamp said, "It's a shame that you wont be able to find out..." Vamp then pointed to the water beneath his feet. "This isn't seawater, you know? It's a by-product of the microbes contained in the pool. Buoyancy is practically non-existent thanks to the high oxygen content. In simple words, once you fall in, you won't come up. Take a good look at your grave!" Vamp then slowly grabbed of one of combat knives around his waist, and slowly unsheathed it. "Show me what you got!"

Just by hearing that, Sanji leaped towards Vamp, and tried to kick him, but Vamp dodged by sidestepping out of the way as Sanji landed on the other side of the corridor. Vamp backflipped out of the water surface, and landed on the corridor as he charged at Sanji, swinging his knife at him repeatedly. Sanji avoided the first couple of swipes as he then raised his foot to block Vamp's hand holding the knife. Sanji then kicked Vamp back, and did a horizontal kick at him, but Vamp arched his back backwards, avoiding the kick as he then got back up, and attempted to stab Sanji, but Sanji saw it coming as he sidestepped to avoid the knife.

"TENDRON!" Sanji thrusted his foot, and kicked Vamp in the neck. Vamp gagged a bit as he staggered a couple of steps back while Sanji charged at him. "JOUE!" Sanji kicked Vamp's left cheek as Vamp went flying over the pool. Vamp recovered by grabbing onto the guard rail on the corridor as he then pushed himself up, and was able to get on the second floor. He balanced on the guard rail there as he started to throw combat knives at Sanji. Sanji kicked some of them away as he started to run to the other corner of the corridor as Vamp span around in one foot while reaching to the other corner of the second floor while throwing his knives at Sanji at the same time.

Vamp then jumped back down at the corridor, and jumped over the pool between it as he was now above Sanji, and faced his knife down while going down at him. Sanji rolled out of the way as the knife struck the ground. Before Vamp could stand up, Sanji jumped into the air, and faces his right foot down at him. "BROCHETTE!" Sanji span like a drill as he headed towards Vamp. Vamp instantly did a backflip, avoiding Sanji's drill attack as then countered with a kick of his own, but Sanji was quick enough to block with his leg. Vamp pulled back his leg, and performed a roundhouse kick with the same leg as he kicked Sanji across his jaw.

"Ahh!!" Sanji was about to fall into the pool, but by using his hands, he grabbed onto the guard rail, and pushed himself back on the corridor as he then jumped back to get some distance from Vamp. Vamp threw two knifes at Sanji before charging at him with another knife. Sanji kicked away the two knifes, and ducked to avoid a horizontal slash from Vamp. "QUASI!" Sanji did a handstand, and span around with his legs extended, but Vamp quickly jumped to the over the pool next to him, and to the other side of the corridor. He then ran around to get behind Sanji, who quickly got on his feet, and faced towards Vamp. "EXTRA HACHE!" Sanji repeatedly thrusted his feet at Vamp, who was able to avoid all the kicks thanks to his flexibility.

"This is reminding me of something..." Vamp said as he avoided the kicks. He then avoided Sanji's last kick, and swung his knife horizontally at Sanji, able to leave a small cut across his stomach.

"Gah!" Sanji grabbed his stomach in pain as he jumped back while glaring at Vamp.

"This feeling I am having... it's the same one from on that building, when you were trying to stop me from killing that girl." Vamp said while closing his eyes, "It feels so good..."

"Shut up!" Sanji yelled as he charged at Vamp more angrily. Vamp opened his eyes, and instantly jumped back to avoid a sudden kick from Sanji. While in midair, Vamp threw knives simultaneously at Sanji, who jumped, and dodged the knives while in midair as he flew towards Vamp. "EPAULE!" Sanji raised his foot, intending to kick Vamp's shoulder with his heel, but once Vamp got his legs on the ground, he jumped up to the second floor as Sanji kicked the corridor path hard. Sanji looked up to see Vamp standing on the guard rail of the second floor again.

"I am starting to wonder if you can really kill me..." Vamp said with a smirk. Sanji crouched, and jumped higher than normal as he joined Vamp on the second floor. As soon as he balanced himself up on the guard rail, Vamp started to attack with his knifes. Sanji had to keep his balance, and dodge Vamp's attacks at the same time, proving to be a little difficult for Sanji as he nearly falls off at some points. Sanji then was able to move forward, and kick Vamp's attacking arm away, and perform a roundhouse kick across Vamp's jaw. "Uuuaahh!!" Vamp got knocked out of the second floor, and right into the buoyant-less pool of water.

Sanji jumped back down to the corridor, and looked at the water, seeing Vamp swimming around in circles. "I got him... if this doesn't kill him, I don't know what will." Sanji said. Sanji's eyes then widened as he then saw Vamp swimming back up to the surface with great speed, and was able to get back on the corridor, and next to Sanji. Sanji's eyes widened as he tried to look at Vamp, only to get kicked in the gut hard enough to crash into the guard rail that was next to him. Vamp then span around a bit before bowing down to Sanji, who coughed up some blood after getting kicked.

"Like I said... can you really finish me off?" Vamp asked with a smile.

**Meanwhile...**

The truck Zoro is in was already at the top of the mountain, and now parked into the heliport area, where Ocelot's helicopter is located. Their were some guards guarding the helicopter, and the pilot was already inside. Zoro peeked out from the box he was in to see the situation.

"I'm already here. It took a bit longer than expected..." Zoro said, "Now all I have to do is wait until I get the signal to clear this place up."

Zoro hid back in the box, and waited to receive a call from Snake or Otacon.

**Meanwhile...**

Usopp and Chopper went through a door from inside the cargo building, and ended up back outside on the top floor. "Okay... so far... nothing bad has happened..." Usopp said while shivering in fear, "Let's hope it stays that way..."

"We haven't seen any bombs so far. The only place left to look is on the very top of this building." Chopper said.

"Yosh... let's get up there, and find that attacker!" Usopp said while he really didnt want to go to the top floor. They sneaked around the side path of the building until they saw a staircase. Usopp and Chopper gulped as they then went up the long staircase. Once they reached to the top. They saw a big area, with only three rectangular cargos on the right side, and other three cargos on the left side. "Well, there is nobody up here. Let's go!"

"Wait a minute. I smell something funny up here." Chopper said while sniffing the area, "It smells like some sort of powder."

"Eh?" Usopp blinked in confusion as he then heard something. "I can hear something from up here."

"I can hear it too!" Chopper said, "It coming from over there!" They ran up to the center of the area, and what they found was a C4 bomb. "Ahh! It's one of those bombs Snake talked about!"

"That's it! We gotta get out of here!" Usopp panicked.

"We can't leave! We need to take care of this! If we don't, this whole place is going to blow up!" Chopper yelled.

"H-How are we suppose to stop this again!?" Usopp asked.

"The coolant spray! We were suppose to use that if we see a bomb around here!" Chopper said.

"Oh yeah!" Usopp said. He then took out the coolant spray, and aimed at the bomb. "Stay behind me, Chopper. I don't know if this is going to work!"

Chopper nervously got behind Usopp as he sprayed the bomb with very cold air. It was so cold, that the bomb was starting to freeze as the beeping noise stopped. Usopp and Chopper blinked at this at first, but then sighed in relief as they knew that the bomb was no longer a threat.

"You did it, Usopp!" Chopper said happily.

"Oh boy... that was easier than I thought it would be." Usopp said as he then smiled, "Good thing I am an expert in bomb disabling, or we would have been goners by now. Ha ha ha!"

"Yeah, Usopp! You are amazing!" Chopper said happily. They both laughed in relief, enjoying their little of moment of triumph while they could. "Good thing the guy who placed this bomb here is gone, huh?"

"Yeah, I know." Usopp said happily, "If we happened to meet with the guy who blew up that warehouse, we would be in for a lot of trouble! Ha ha ha ha!"

"So you're the pirates..."

"Eh!?" Usopp and Chopper stopped laughing as they heard someone else talking. They looked at their surroundings, but saw nobody in their sights. The only thing they could hear was unidentifiable sound.

"You're right on time, I see. I like punctual men."

Chopper then jumped onto Usopp's arms as they hugged eachother in fear. "Wh-Who goes there!?" Usopp asked fearfully.

"I am Fatman." the voice said a different sound could be heard for a split second, "I am the greatest that humanity has to offer, and the lowest. Do you not hear this rhythm?"

Tick, tock, tick, tock!

"It's the rythm of time... and life as well!" yelled the voice.

A blur then went from behind a cargo to another cargo as Usopp and Chopper tried to see who it was, but it was already gone. "Don't you just love that sound?" Said the voice again, "I used to hang around in the department store clock counter just so I can hear that sound all day long. Whether to enjoy it, or runaway from it, the best part of that sound is when it stops!"

The blur was now behind Usopp and Chopper as it stopped moving, creating sparks from his roller skates upon stopping, and stood there as Usopp and Chopper faced towards a man with a scared look.

Just like his name applies, he is a fat man. He is also really tall, has pale skin, yellow eyes, and was also bald. He wore a big green overcoat with several pockets, with a big and removable coat collar that cover's the man's lower head and face. He also wore brown pants, and a pair of roller skates for footwear. He held a glass of wine with a straw as stood straight, and looked at the scared duo. "Life is short!" Said the man with such crazy ambitions-- Fatman.

"Bombs tell the time with every moment of their existence, and nothing else announces its own end with such a fanfare." Fatman said while lifting his glass, "Glad you two could make it; the party is just about to start." Usopp and Chopper watched nervously as Fatman drank his glass wine through a straw. "Ahh... good year. Let's drink for my return to this world, shall we?"

"Y-You were the guy who blew that warehouse there, didn't you!?" Usopp asked angrily, yet keeping his distance away from Fatman.

"Guy!? I am more than just a regular guy; I am THE man who is well known for the great things he has accomplished!" Fatman said, "And yes; I am the one responsible for blowing up that useless warehouse. Did you not see the beauty of how I blew that place up into smithereens? It was the work of art that only I can achieve. Nobody is able to live up to my standards, and do the things that I do. Not even the late Albert Einstein is capable of being as smart as I am."

"So it was you!" Chopper yelled while still hugging Usopp, "It's because of you Luffy was caught in that explosion!"

"Luffy? Ah, you must mean that boy I saw there." Fatman said, "He was such a simple minded fellow, and for that, I gave him the time of his life by blowing him up along with that warehouse. To be a part of my work is such an honorable thing for him to have. Nobody else could die in such a great way. You two would feel the same."

"No, we wouldn't!" Usopp and Chopper said simultaneously.

"Hmm... you can say what you believe, there is no denying how great my work is." Fatman said, "Just enjoy the moment of time you have left my party officially begins."

Fatman started to drink his wine again as Usopp was starting to feel irritated. "Listen, I don't care what you have planned here! We came here to stop your ways, and Ocelot as well! There is no way we will let him and those rulers of the new world stop us from what we came here to get!"

Fatman stopped drinking his wine as he curiously looked at Usopp. "New world? What're you talking about?" Fatman asked.

"Obscurum! That new world that revived you, and the other people that deserved to stay dead!" Usopp yelled, "It's because of that world you are here!"

"Huh huh hwa hwa hwa hwa hwaaaa!!" Fatman laughed upon hearing that, which puzzled Usopp and Chopper. "Huh huh hwa hwa hwa hwa hwaaaa! So that's what's going on, huh?"

"Wh-What are you talking about!?" Chopper asked.

"Hwa hwa hwa! Oh, you'll know soon enough." Fatman said, "And I could care less what they plan to do. My ambitions are much more simple, and that is to continue the legacy as the greatest bomber of them all."

"You're crazy! Nobody cares about your legacy!" Usopp yelled.

"Oh, but they do! I have already went down in history." Fatman explained, "As the man who defeated Peter Stillman. Not to mention the man who defeated that simple minded friend of yours."

"You didn't kill Luffy! He is still alive!" Chopper yelled.

"What did you say!?" Fatman asked so angrily, that it frightened Chopper. "Huh huh hwa hwa hwa! Your denial amuses me. Even if that boy survived, he would be talking about that great explosion until the day he dies. It's the way of life, really, since I am the emperor among detonation devotees."

"You are nothing but a murderer, and that is the only thing people is going to remember about you!" Usopp yelled. This infuriated Fatman as he shattered his glass of wine by throwing it on the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU!? I'M AN ARTIST!!" Fatman yelled while raising his hands in the air. Usopp and Chopper then felt nervous again as Fatman hid behind a cargo next to him. "You're pirates, yet you act like one of those despicable military types!" Fatman then smiled as he peeked over the cargo wall to look at the scared duo again. "It's time to start the partyyyyy. This is how it works, I plant a bomb... and it will explode soon after that."

Usopp and Chopper gasped as they can already hear several beeping sounds in the area. "If you prefer to stay in one piece, you have to disable my bombs." Fatman said. "Laugh and grow fat! ... Let's move! RRRRAAGGHH!!"

Fatman charged at Usopp and Chopper, who screamed in fear as they hugged eachother tightly.

**Meanwhile...**

Snake was now at the southeast part of the island as he ran down the staircase, and ran through the hallways underneath the surface. "Almost there!" Snake said as he went through the hidden doors, and got inside the base. He saw Otacon on the ground, and up against the wall, peeing his pants in fear as Gray Fox walked up to him. He grabbed Otacon by the neck, and raised him a few inches from the ground.

"Where is my friend?" Gray Fox asked.

"I am telling you; he is not here!" Otacon said while being choked.

"You're lying!" Gray Fox yelled.

"Put him down, Frank!" Snake yelled as he got out his socom, and aimed at Gray Fox from behind. Gray Fox lets go of Otacon, who instantly hid in a locker to save himself. Gray Fox turned around, and saw Snake.

"Snake... I knew you would be here." Gray Fox said.

"Frank, I know we have things to settle, but now is not the time!" Snake yelled.

"That is where you are wrong, Snake." Gray Fox said, "I have been revived for a reason, and that is to fight you to the death like it should have been years ago. I have long awaited for this chance to come, and now that I have come back, it is time that we end this."

"Grr..." while aiming at Gray Fox, Snake contacted Zoro by codec, "Zoro, you are going to have to wait a little longer up there. Something just came up. Try to hold up until I arrive."

**Meanwhile...**

"That's fine! I have a little company up here as well!" Zoro yelled angrily as he was already outside the truck, seeing all the guards killed by none other than Solidus. After killing the last guard, Solidus faced towards Zoro.

"You again." Solidus said unamusedly, "Didn't I say that I would kill you if I saw you again? I guess I should prove to you that I was not bluffing."

"_This is bad..._" Zoro thought, "_If he lays a finger on this helicopter, this whole mission is over!_"

**Meanwhile...**

In the northwest part of the island, Hojo and MPNo. 6 got out of the gateway that leads into Arsenal as the guards guarding the gate saluted upon their presence. "Hello, sirs! Our boss said that we should help you with your needs!"

"Figures... are the preparations for the data transfer ready?" Hojo asked.

"Yes sir. It's in the science lab, ready for your command."

"Very good. At ease.. or whatever..." Hojo said as he walked off. The guards watched him leave as MPNo. 6 walked up to the guards behind him.

"Oh?" The guards looked behind their shoulders to see MPNo. 6, "Is there something we can help you with?"

"As a matter of fact... yeah." MPNo. 6 said with a glare, "I want your blood!"

"Huh!?" Before the guards knew it, MPNo. 6 got out his dagger and stabbed the guard in stomach. His partner cried in fear as blood poured out of the guards' gut. MPNo. 6 then pulled the dagger out of guard, and stabbed the guard again. He repeated this procedure with every single part of the guard's body until he then decided to grab the guards' neck, and slice his head off, killing the guard as a flow of blood poured out of his corpse.

"Ahhhh!!" The guard's partner cried as MPNo. 6 then looked at him.

"Hmm?" Hojo turned around to see what his MPNo. 6 was doing.

"Please! Don't kill me!!" yelled the guard's partner. MPNo. 6 ignored his request as he grabbed the guards' partner by the neck, and started to squeeze the life out of him. "Guaahh! Geh...!?"

CRACK!

MPNo. 6 snapped the guy's neck, killing him for good, but he didn't stop there as then slammed the body into the guard hard enough to make it bleed. MPNo. 6 felt good inside. He was very proud of himself for what he has done. The blood spreads across the guard as it almost touched Hojo's shoes.

"Ugh! Watch what you are doing! You almost ruined my shoes!" Hojo yelled, "... Are you satisfied now?"

"Yes... very much so..." MPNo. 6 said as he got up. He is a large, somewhat overweight bare chested man. He wore brown suspenders supporting his white, pink polka dotted pants from falling down; red clown shoes; and a mask resembling a demented clown with a maniacal smile. The most noticeable feature about this man was that his bald head was on fire.

"Well, I'm glad that you had your fun. Now can we please get to the lab? I want to get back to that specimen so I can start working on him." Hojo said.

"Whatever... he's as good as dead anyway." MPNo. 6 said as he then walked along with Hojo. This man is probably known as one of the greatest killers of all time. This man is known as Sweet Tooth.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: I feel so sick... I want to get out of here! I want to kick the old guy's ass! I want to beat somebody up!! Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 94: Pirates against Terrorists, Who will win? I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Snake's codec calls

Episode 7: Nico Robin

Snake: Holy... now that is a woman.

Colonel: That is Nico Robin, Snake. She is the archeologist of the Strawhat pirates. Her dream in life is to find the Rio Poneglyph, which is suppose to contain true history of her world.

Snake: She looks like the woman of all woman. I can see why Luffy made her a part of the crew.

Colonel: She also ate the Flower Flower Fruit. It allows her to sprout any part of her body out of anywhere or anything that is in her sights.

Snake: ... What?

Colonel: And she probably has one of the most difficult pasts. Her island was destroyed by the government after some residents were trying to decipher the poneglyphs, which is illegal in her world. And she-

Snake: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Terrible past, blah, blah, blah. Tell me more about this ability she has.

Colonel: Ugh... well, it's just like I said, she is able to sprout any part of her body just about anywhere. Mostly with her hands, anyway.

Snake: Now this is very interesting. If she can sprout her hands anywhere, can she do the same with her breasts?

Colonel: I haven't seen that, but I think she can.

Snake: This is too good to be true... if she can do the same with her breasts, then their is no doubt she can do the same with her-

Colonel: Snake, I think you should stop right there! Their is no need to go on any further with that!

Snake: ... very interesting ability indeed...

END

Sweet tooth is from the Twisted Metal Series. The one I am using is from Twisted Metal: Black version. Now, I know what your thinking; that he may be a bit... to goresome for this fic. I'll try not to get too extreme with him. Oh, and technically, he is from earth, and Snake is from earth too. Not the same one, I know, but I figure I'd do that since it's no big deal. Anyway, I swear that I will update quicker than a week this time. Ciao for now!


	94. Metal Gear Pt 11

To honor the release of Metal Gear Solid 4, I present to you the next chapter, which is full of nothing but good ol' battles. Enjoy!

* * *

3 hours left until deadline. Snake and the Strawhat crew have already made their move to stop the launch, but in order for them to progress, they need to defeat some powerful enemies. Will they be able to defeat them?

Chapter 94: Pirates against Terrorists, Who will win?

Snake continued to aim his socom at Gray Fox, who didn't feel the least intimated as he looked at Snake. "How long has it been?" Gray Fox asked, "The day during the Shadow Moses incident, where I sacrificed myself to help you destroy Metal Gear REX and Liquid; was it really that long ago? Because I can sense that you have become much more stronger than ever."

"Many things happened when were you were gone..." Snake said, "But I don't have the time to tell you that story. Frank, I can't let you go on like this any longer."

"Ha... I agree." Gray Fox as he looked the other way, "We have a score to settle. My revival into this world was no coincidence. I was meant to come back so we can finish our long-awaited duel. Oh, how it brings me such joy to finally end this!"

"Sorry, but I cant really say the same thing..." Snake said as he then puts his socom away. "I'm in a hurry... so let's get this over with."

Gray Fox looked back at Snake as he got into his fighting stance. This brought joy to Gray Fox as he also got into his fighting stance, swinging his sword a few times to warm up for the battle. "Yes... make me feel it! Make me feel alive again!"

Gray Fox dashed at Snake while swinging his sword in various directions. Snake jumped back to avoid the slashes while taking out a grenade, and pulling it's pin before slightly tossing it at Gray Fox. Snake and Gray Fox instantly jumped away in opposite directions as the grenade exploded, creating a small dust cloud. Gray Fox ran through the dust cloud, and swung his sword horizontally at Snake, who ducked under it, and grabbed Gray Fox's arm. He pulled Gray Fox toward himself, and elbowed him in the gut. "Oh!" Gray Fox grunted as Snake then flipped him on his back. Gray Fox raised his leg, and kicked Snake away as Gray Fox then got back on his feet, and faced the tip of his sword at Snake.

"Hiya!" Gray Fox thrusted his sword, but Snake saw it coming as he quickly moved his upper body to the right in order to avoid the thrust. Snake then countered by ducking, and swinging his leg horizontally at Gray Fox to trip him, but Gray Fox jumped to avoid the trip, and landed across a table. Snake then jumped on the table, and jumped above Gray Fox, kicking down as he went down at him. Gray Fox avoided the kicks, and countered with a slash across Snake's back as soon as he got on the ground.

"Ahh!" Snake cried as he then rolled out of the before Gray Fox could slash him again. Snake grabbed a rotating chair, and threw it at Gray Fox, who sliced it in half as it came towards him.

"Hmm!?" Gray Fox then saw Snake already in front of him in midair as he had his right leg up.

"AXE KICK!" Snake lowered his leg, and kicked Gray Fox's left shoulder with great force.

"Ahh!!" The force of the kick was so strong, Gray Fox lost his balance, and crashed into the floor hard. Snake then dropped something on Gray Fox's back as he then jumped away before Gray Fox could get up, and charge at Snake again. "Hiya!!" Gray Fox was swinging his sword in various directions again, only Snake quickly did a side roll while pulling out a button switch.

"Now!" Snake pushed the button, causing the thing he dropped on Gray Fox's back, which turned out to be a C4, explode.

"Gyah!" Gray Fox yelled in sheer pain as he then glared at Snake, "That's not enough, Snake!" Gray Fox yelled as he then jumped over Snake, and then dived down at him. Snake quickly rolled out of the way as Gray Fox dived hard into the ground, creating a small shockwave in the process.

Snake then ran at Gray Fox, and thrusted his knee at his gut, causing Gray Fox to lose his balance. Snake then continued his attack with a downward fist, hitting Gray Fox at the back of the head as this caused Gray Fox to lose his balance even more. Snake then got behind him, and wrapped his arms under Gray Fox's shoulders, and then arched his back, bringing Gray Fox with him as Snake slammed his head on the ground behind him. Gray Fox got back on his feet, and jumped towards a wall.

"Try avoiding this!" Gray Fox jumped off the wall, spinning like a drill with facing the bottom of his hilt forward as he crashed into Snake with great force.

"Guah!" Snake went crashing back into a wall as Gray Fox slid across the ground, and got back up afterwards. He saw how Snake was getting up while holding his stomach in pain.

"What's wrong, Snake? Surely you can do better than that!" Gray Fox said.

Snake didn't reply as he charged at Gray Fox with his arms covering his face. Gray Fox laughed as he attempted to slash at Snake, but to his surprise, Snake dodged with great speed, and ended up towards his right side. Gray Fox tried to slash him again, but Snake quickly caught his attacking arm, and placed his left arm over Gray Fox's neck. He arched Gray Fox's back until Gray Fox landed on Snake's knee. Snake then flipped him forwardly, and slammed him face first into the ground. Gray Fox frustratedly span himself up on his feet, and thrusted his sword at Snake, only to deliver a slight cut across his cheek, with a little of his blood coming out.

Snake countered by turning him on his back, and wrapping his arms around his neck. He choked Gray Fox, who was struggling to break lose as he hits Snake in the forehead with the hilt of his blade. Surprisingly, Snake still had that choke locked as he did 180 degree spin, letting go of Gray Fox in the process as he flew straight into some monitors, destroying them as well.

"Ah! Errgh..." Gray Fox got up on his feet as he and Snake shared glances with eachother, "That's good, Snake." He said as he then puts his sword away, "Now... hand to hand! It's the basis of all combat. Only a fool would trust his life to a weapon!"

Gray Fox then dashed at Snake with clenched fists as Snake got to the defensive. "Huah!" Gray Fox swung his right arm at Snake, who dodged with ease. Gray Fox then swung the both of his fists repeatedly at Snake, but none of them were making contact, which irritated Gray Fox. Thanks to this, Snake was able to block one of his fists, and flip him over his shoulder, and right through a wooden table. "Ah!" Gray Fox placed his hands on the ground, and lifted himself up as he delivered a horizontal kick on Snake's right rib.

"Gyeh!" Snake grunted as he then countered by grabbing Gray Fox's attacking leg, and spun him in a circle before throwing him into the wall in front of him. Gray Fox saved himself by placing his hands on the wall upon getting close to it, and pushing himself off as he got above Snake, and dived down at him. Snake jumped upwards to Gray Fox, who quickly kicked him in the face upon jumping. "Ah!" Snake got hit hard as he was about to face upside down. Gray Fox then gasped as he then saw that Snake thrusted both of his feet at him.

KICK!

"Gyeerrghh!!" Gray Fox got kicked really hard in the jaw as he crashed head-first into the ceiling as Snake landed roughly on the ground. Gray Fox then fell on the ground too, but not as hard as Snake as he managed to land on one knee, panting heavily as Snake was getting right back on his feet. "Perfect... I expected no less from you, Snake."

"I have plenty more where that came from..." Snake replied while wiping the blood off his cheek. Gray Fox laughed at this as he and Snake charged at eachother again.

**Meanwhile...**

"Nyah!" Franky and Nami jumped in opposite directions as Raven punched the ground, leaving a big crack on it. Raven then ran towards Franky, who quickly ran to him as they then grabbed eachother's hands, trying to push eachother back. Raven was winning as he was slowly pushing Franky on his back.

"Grr.. can't move this guy..." Franky grunted.

"Hold on!" Nami said as she charged at Raven from behind with her PCT. "Hiya!" Nami swung her PCT, and hits Raven in the back.

"Ah..." Raven grunted a bit, but didn't let go of his hold. Nami then continued to hit Raven's back with her PCT as Raven was slowly losing his grip, allowing Franky to slowly push him back. "Yah!" While holding on to Franky's hands, Raven quickly started to spin around in circles, spinning Franky along with him as Nami crouched as low as she can to avoid getting hit.

"Whoaaaa!!" Franky yelled as Raven was starting to spin him faster. Raven then lets go of Franky as he crashed into a stack of containers, and into a wall.

"Franky!" Nami cried as she got up. She nervously looked behind her shoulder to see Raven cracking his knuckles. "Ugh... you wouldn't hit a girl, would you?"

"Ho ho ha ha ha!" Raven clamped his hands together, and raised them as he was about to lower them at the frightened Nami.

"BEANS LEFT!" Franky quickly got out of the containers, and fired multiple bullets at Raven, who was too big to dodge as he got hit all over the left side of his body. Despite getting shot, Raven was still standing as if nothing touched him.

"Heh heh heh, I rarely felt that." Raven said as he looked at Franky.

"THUNDER CHARGE!" Nami charged the tip of her PCT with electricity as Raven was looking away. The end of her PCT got loose as Nami swung it like a flail. "SWING ARM!" Nami swung her PCT at Raven, with the electrical tip going across his face. This made Raven stagger a bit as he rubbed his cheek with his hand. As he was distracted, Franky shoulder barged him, causing Raven to stagger even further as Franky then aimed at him.

"WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired a blast right into Raven's face. This only made him angry as Raven retaliated by throwing a fist at Franky, who barely dodged as he grabbed Raven's attacking arm with both arms, trying to flip him over his shoulder, but Raven overpowered him as he lifted Franky up in the air with the arm Franky was holding. Before Raven could do anything else, Nami bends part of her PCT to an oblong shape.

"CYCLONE TEMPO!" Nami threw part of her PCT to Raven, who saw it coming as he knocked it into the ground with a backhand of his free hand. Nami gasped as Raven laughed at her attempt to attack him, but he lost his focus due to this as Franky elbowed him in the head, allowing him to let go of Raven's arm, and wrap both of his arms around Raven's head.

"FRANKY DDT!" Franky fell back to the ground, bringing Raven with him as he slammed Raven's head on the ground hard enough to leave a big crack on it. Franky let's go of Raven as he got away from him to get some distance. Raven simply stood off, and shook his head a bit before smirking at Franky.

"Come on! Give me your best shot right here!" Raven said while touching his own cheek.

"Feeling cocky, huh? I'll take care of that!" Franky dashed at Raven, who simply waited for Franky to attack, "STRONG HAMMER!" Franky punched Raven in the cheek with his steel fist. "Uh!?" Franky was shocked to see Raven not even flinching from getting hit so hard.

"Heh heh! Is that all!?" Raven asked. He then punched Franky across the jaw, who did his best not to stagger from it, but couldn't as he staggered a few steps back. Franky spat out some blood he had in his mouth before smirking at Raven.

"What kind of a sissy punch was that!?" Franky asked as he then punched Raven again, only this time, he staggered a step back. Raven laughed as he and Franky were punching eachother in the face nonstop.

"Now's my chance!" Nami said as she went to retrieve the part of her PCT Raven knocked down a while ago. She connected it back together with the part she had as she then faced upwards. "CLOUDY TEMPO!" Nami created a thick dark cloud as it formed around the area. "RAIN TEMPO!" The dark clouds then started to rain water in the area, making everything and everybody in it wet.

"Guah!" Franky got hit hard from an unexpected punch in the gut from Raven, who then grabbed Franky's shoulders, and delivered a strong headbutt on Franky's head. While Franky felt dazed, Raven lifted him above himself with both hands, and faced towards Nami.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Nami pleaded, but Raven threw Franky at her, knocking her down as Franky fell on her. "Ahh!! Get off of me, you idiot!" Nami shoved Franky off of her as Franky rubbed his head.

"This guy is a powerhouse!" Franky said irritatedly, "We need more than your silly rain to stop him."

"Don't worry; I have an idea that might defeat him!" Nami said as she and Franky glared at Raven.

"Ho ho ha ha ha ha! This rain adds the perfect mood into the atmosphere. The moment of death draws near for the both of you! It's time for the raven to devour you!" Raven said as he charged at Nami and Franky.

"Now! HEAT BALL!" Nami threw numerous of heat balls at Raven, who continued with his charge despite getting hit as he now felt really hot. Franky quickly grabbed Nami as he jumped out of the way, avoiding Raven's fist as hit the ground.

"What are you doing!?" Franky asked.

"Just watch! COOL BALL!" Nami then threw multiple cool balls on the ground, and thanks to the rain, the water on the ground froze, causing it to lose Raven's balance as he slipped on his back.

"Achoo!" Raven sneezed as it due to the sudden climate changes his body received, he was now shivering a bit. "You intend to give me the flu? That wont work! I have endured much more pain before!"

"Trust me; not even you will survive this... Franky, use coup de whatever on him!" Nami said as she threw more cool balls in front of Raven. Franky smirked as he realized what Nami had in mind.

"I see where you are going with this." Franky said as he connected his arms to a tube, and aimed at Raven, who was able to get on his feet, despite the slippery floor. "Time for you and your birdy friends to get on flyin' out of here! "70mm Koukei 1.5 MAX Cola Power!" Franky's arms inflated themselves with air, and with Nami's cool balls through his tube as Raven couldn't do nothing but to guard his face. "COUP DE CHILL!!"

Franky fired a humongous current of freezing air from his tube as it struck Raven head on. Raven continued to guard as the as the pressure of the attack caused him to slide him through the slippery floor, and towards the entrance to the safe area. Raven was losing energy to the blast as he was getting frozen on the gateway entrance as his whole body was now a big icicle.

"There we go! We defeated him!" Nami said excitedly as she then panted. Franky then got into his victory pose.

"MmmmmmmmmMMMMM.. SUUUUUUPAAAAAAAAAA!!

**Meanwhile...**

Zoro and Solidus glared at each other as the wind whistled by them. "Hmph... I dont know if it was a coincidence to see you here." Solidus said, "Snake told you to come here, didnt he? What is your purpose in this area?"

"Do you have to ask about my life?" Zoro asked bluntly, "It's none of your business. You shouldn't ask questions like that so often."

"I can ask whatever I need to know." Solidus replied with a frown, "Your cooperation with that man is a waste of time. In a few hours, Arsenal will be launched, and will cause pandemonium onto Manhattan, therefore creating the everlasting war that The Patriots wished for so long."

"By the looks of you, you dont seem to have much of a problem with that." Zoro said while crossing his arms.

"I do have a problem with that..." Solidus said, "The Patriots have used me, and I will get my revenge! I will not allow them to make a fool out of me again!" Solidus then revealed two sheathes around his waist. "Once I get a hold of Arsenal, I will use it against The Patriots, and I will create my own kind of war, where I will take control, and not them! And in order to do that, I need to kill Ocelot, and since this is his personal transport, I will wait for him here, and I will him in the instant he arrives."

"So your not planning to destroy this?" Zoro asked.

"Not exactly." Solidus replied, "If I destroy his transport, he will know, and hide in one of his top-notch security areas, but even if he did, I will still hunt him down before the Arsenal is active. Whether this transport is destroyed or not, I will be victorious nonetheless."

"I see..." Zoro said as he grabbed the bandanna from his left arm, "However... I can't really let you destroy this thing even if you wanted to." Zoro wrapped the bandanna around his head, "You see, there is something I need, and in order to get it, I need this thing to be fully functional, so..." Zoro unsheathed his swords as he held the third one with his teeth. "Either you walk away, and hunt down the old guy someplace else, or stay here, and try to lay finger on this thing."

"So you resort to violence over this matter?" Solidus asked while frowning, "Pathetic.. even if you have three swords, it doesn't make a difference." Solidus then unsheathed his swords, with the Democrat blade on his left hand, and the Republican blade on his right, "I suppose I have the time to deal with you. This will be the perfect moment to deliver your corpse to Snake anyhow."

"Like that would happen..." Zoro said. The both of them slowly got into their fighting stances, once they did, a flock of seagulls flew over them.

"Brace yourself..." Solidus said as his exoskeleton suit covered the bottom half of his head and face. Solidus charged at Zoro, and lowered both of his swords at him. Zoro parried the attack, and pushed Solidus back as he countered with some horizontal slashes, which Solidus parried with the Republican blade. "Hiya!" Solidus swung his Democrat blade, which almost slashed Zoro's head off if hadn't jumped back. Zoro then slashed downward at Solidus, who parried it with both swords, and countered with a kick to Zoro's gut.

"Oh!" Zoro staggered a bit as Solidus thrusted his snake-like arm on his back to Zoro's neck. Solidus lifted Zoro up in the air as he choked with his snake arm. "Damn...!" Zoro slashed at the snake arm, but he didn't leave a scratch on it.

"Ha ha ha!" Solidus then slammed Zoro on the ground hard. Zoro coughed as Solidus walked up to him from behind. "I knew you were weak from when we first met, but I didn't expect that you would go down this quickly. I don't know why Snake would have you as a comrade."

Zoro quickly did a reverse upper slash while getting up, knocking Solidus off guard as he staggered backwards. "NIGIRI!" Zoro slashed at Solidus with two swords, leaving a two parallel slashes across Solidus' exoskeleton suit.

"Grr!" Solidus countered by swinging his Republican blade, which Zoro parried with one sword, and countered with the other, but Solidus parried his counter with his Democrat blade. They pushed eachother off as Solidus thrusted his snake arm at Zoro, who quickly dodged, and placed his swords on it as he pushed them along the arm, creating several sparks that ignited his swords as he charged at Solidus with them.

"YARI NIGIRI!" Zoro slashed with both of his sword at Solidus, only this time, he left a blazing slash on Solidus' suit as Solidus staggered back in pain.

"This is nothing!" Solidus said as he quickly died out the flames on him. He then wrapped his arms around his snake arms as they started to fire missiles at Zoro. Zoro destroyed those missiles by slashing through them as he charged at Zoro with both swords held high, with his Democrat blade glowing light green. "DEMOCRAT SIGNING!" With his Democrat blade, Solidus swung his sword at various directions with great speed, which Zoro was able to parry, but did receive some cuts from that attack.

Zoro then noticed Solidus' Republican blade glowing dark red. "REPUBLICAN SIGNING!" Solidus lowered his Republican blade down at the ground, creating a cutting wave of fire as Zoro rolled out of the way as the wave created a trail of fire along the ground.

"Damn, I can't underestimate this guy's strength..." Zoro thought as he focused his gaze at Solidus. "USHI BARI!" Zoro charged at Solidus while swinging his swords repeatedly at him. Solidus did not needed to use his swords to parry; instead, he was avoiding all of Zoro's slashes with just by moving his upper body. Solidus then stopped Zoro by using the hilts of his blades to knock Zoro back.

"Take this!" Solidus thrusted his left snake arm at Zoro, who dodged as he charged at Solidus, who then used thrusted his right snake arm at Zoro, who was able to dodge that one as well. Solidus then thrusted both of his swords at Zoro, who had his swords in a lower position.

"TOUROU!" Zoro swung his swords up, knocking Solidus' blades upwards. "OUTOUROU!" Zoro lowered his blades down, which Solidus avoided by jumping back. "HIRAMEKI!" Zoro then thrusted both of his swords at Solidus, who used his blades to parry. "SAMON!" Zoro did a vertical slash, which knocked Solidus off balance for a second. "MAGUMA!" Zoro raised his swords, and lowered them down as Solidus was able to parry the attack with his swords, creating a shockforce that spreaded around the heliport area. Solidus then pushed Zoro up in the air as he also jumped up, leaving a small fire on the ground as Solidus flew above Zoro.

"LIGHTNING KEY!" Solidus dived down to Zoro as almost as fast as lightning as he they landed hard on the ground, creating a small dust cloud.

"TATSU MAKI!" Zoro created a tornado of cutting waves as this knocked Solidus up in the air. "HYAKU-HACHI POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro created a big cutting wave using all his swords as the wave flew towards Solidus. Solidus got hit by this attack as he flew even higher into the air, and out of the boundaries of the heliport area. "No way!" Zoro saw Solidus extending his snake arms to the edge of the heliport area as he quickly pulled himself back on with great force while flying straight to Zoro.

"You won't get rid of me that easily!" Solidus shouted as he swung his Republican blade at Zoro before landing on the ground. Zoro parried it, and quickly got behind Solidus as he slashed two swords to the back of Solidus' shoulders, but Solidus raised his swords behind him, and parried the attack. Solidus' snake arm then grabbed Zoro by the shirt, and tossed him into the air as Solidus faced towards him while wrapping his arms around his snake arms. "Die!" Solidus fired multiple missiles at Zoro while he was still in midair as Zoro quickly got into a defensive stance.

"TAKANAMI!" Zoro unleashed a powerful gust of wind that knocked the missiles' trajectory as they flew in separate directions, exploding a bit afterwards as Zoro landed back on the ground.

"Yaaahh!!" Solidus leaped towards Zoro, with both of his swords and snake arms ready to attack his frontal body.

"SAIKURU!" Zoro did a quick spin with his swords, knocking back Solidus' swords and snake arms as he staggered back. "HYOU KIN DAMA!" Zoro leaped towards Solidus, spinning like with his swords as he left some cuts on Solidus.

"Gah... hiya!" Before Solidus could fall on the ground, he used his snake arm to grab Zoro's foot while Zoro was still in midair, and threw him towards the edge of the heliport area. Zoro almost fell off as Solidus landed on his back. Zoro and Solidus got up, and panted as they waited until someone made a move.

Solidus then smirked as he thrusts his snake arm towards the helicopter. "No!" Zoro quickly leaped in front of the snake arm, and slashed it, knocking it back from harming the transport. Now that Zoro was defenseless in midair, Solidus took the opportunity to deliver an upward vertical slash on Zoro's body, leaving a big cut on it. "Guah!" Zoro fell on the ground in pain as Solidus then grabbed him by the leg using his snake arm, and lifted him up from the ground upside as he then choked Zoro with his other snake arm.

"Now do you that this was a waste of time!? You will now die for your ignorance!" Solidus said as he tightened his grip on Zoro's neck.

"TOU ROU..." With quick reflexes, Zoro slashed at the tips of Solidus' snake arms as he was now free from Solidus grip, "NAGASHI!" Zoro slashed at Solidus' stomach with his third sword, causing Solidus to double over in pain.

"Guah... hah... ugh..." Solidus groggily gets back on his feet, and dashed away from Zoro, leaving a trail of fire behind him. "I believed I have underestimated you... I won't hold back this time." Solidus said. He then crossed his arms, and spreads them as his pair of snake arms on his back went flying off into the ocean. In exchange for losing those arms, his muscles grew twice as bigger than they were before. "Hiya!" Solidus dashed around Zoro and the helicopter, creating a big triangle of fire around them. Solidus then dashed at Zoro, and elbowed him in the gut.

"Gah..." Zoro coughed up some blood upon receiving the attack.

"Blow away!" Solidus said before pushing Zoro back with his attacking elbow, making him fly right through the helicopter doors, and right on the ground, near the tip of the blazing triangle.

**Meanwhile...**

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!" Usopp and Chopper screamed as they ran away from Fatman, who was chasing them with his roller skates. "Is he still chasing us!?" Usopp asked.

"Yes! Ahhh!!" Chopper cried while running in his walk point.

"Huh huh hwa hwa hwa! You cannot runaway from my greatness!" Fatman laughed, "And I don't think this is the time to be doing that! Time is running out for the both of you!"

"Oh, that's right! The bombs! We need to deactivate them!" Chopper said.

"Right! I'll let you handle him while I find the bombs! Later!" Usopp said as he ran towards another direction.

"Wait, don't just leave me with him!" Chopper cried in fear. But Chopper then grew confident as he turned around while transforming into his Heavy point. "Take this! HEAVY GONG!" Chopper swung his left fist at Fatman, who ducked as he skated past him. "Huh!?"

"Whoops, you missed! Ho ho ho ho!" Fatman laughed while skating around the area. While Chopper tried to attack him, Usopp was running all over the place, looking for the bombs.

"Found one!" Usopp yelled as he saw a C4 bomb on a cargo wall. He got out his coolant spray, and sprayed the bomb until it was completely frozen. "That's one down!"

"Usopp, look out!" Chopper yelled.

"Huh!?" Usopp turned to his left to see Fatman skating towards him.

BOING!

"Whoa!" Fatman crashed into Usopp as Usopp flew back a couple of feet from getting hit by Fatman's stomach. "There is no time for you to be laying around! There are still more bombs around here for you to find! Huh huh hwa hwa hwa!" Fatman laughed as he skated away while Chopper chased after him. Usopp got back on his feet, and hurried around the area to find more bombs.

"Geez, this guy is so annoying! I wonder how the others are doing?" Usopp thought as he ran.

**Meanwhile...**

Johnny walked around the cell, sighing in boredom. "Man... I wish they could stop letting me do guard patrol for once." Johnny said sadly, "I mean, I want to see some action for crying out loud! Oh... I hope I get a better role in the future." Johnny then noticed that it was a little too quiet in the area he is in. "Hey, wait a sec. Why is it so damn quiet in here? Could it be that...?"

Johnny looked through the prison cell window to his right, and saw nobody in there. "Guh! What the hell!? Where did he go!?" Johnny took a closer look, but when he did that, Luffy appeared in the cell, and flattened his face up against the window Johnny was looking through. "HOLY!?" This scared the heck out of Johnny as he fell on his rear. He nervously watched as Luffy still felt dazed as he drooled on the window while flattening his face against it.

"I'm hungry... I'm bored... I'm hungry..." Luffy whined. Johnny angrily got on his feet, and glared at Luffy.

"You scared the hell out of me, man! What were you thinking!?" Johnny asked.

"Blaaaahhhhh..." Luffy sticked out his tongue, licking the window, which disgusted Johnny.

"Dude, stop making that face! It's creeping me out!" Johnny said.

"I'm hunnnngryyyyyy..." Luffy whined as he then fell on his back dazedly. Johnny blinked as he looked at Luffy through the window. He saw how Luffy was now licking the dirty floor out of hunger, which made Johnny feel a bit sorry for him.

"Gee, you're making me feel bad..." Johnny said. He then looked at his surroundings to see nobody else in the room. "Doh, what the heck?" Johnny took out a chocolate pudding pack out of his vest pockets, and also took out a spoon as he walked towards the cell door, and dropped them through the cell bars. "Here, eat that. Just stop whining already."

"Food?" Luffy crawled towards the pudding, and opened it. Due to the lack of energy, he grabbed the spoon, and slowly started to eat the pudding. Johnny watched him eat as he started to feel even more bad about Luffy.

"Say, you don't even look like a bad guy afterall..." Johnny said as Luffy then looked at him dazedly, "I don't know even why they put you in here. You don't seem like you would hurt a fly."

"Oh..?" Luffy dazedly got on his feet, and looked at Johnny through the window, "Now that you say that, I'm thinking that you don't look all that tough either."

"Huh!? What're you trying to say!?" Johnny asked as he aimed his rifle at Luffy, "You better take back what you said! I may not look like it, but I am one of the toughest soldiers out here! I have lived longer than any other soldier to prove it!"

"So? That doesn't mean that you're strong." Luffy said as he kindly smiled at Johnny, "You could have been hiding behind people that were stronger than you, and letting them do all the work for you."

"Sh-Shut up!" Johnny said furiously, "I am a veteran at this! There is nobody that can reach my level of-oh, who am I kidding?" Johnny said depressingly as he laid his back on the window, "You're right, I am nothing but the coward of the group. I do nothing but hold people back, that's why I was assigned as a prison guard just like my father was. You can say that he and I have the same traits that our ancestors had or something."

"If you don't like your job, then just leave." Luffy said, which startled Johnny.

"Are you kidding me!? Once I join, there is no turning back! I will get killed if I do something like that!" Johnny said as he faced Luffy, "But even if I did had that option, I don't know where to turn to. It's like the only the thing for me in life is this. -sigh-... I don't know how long I can put up with this."

"Come on, don't feel so upset." Luffy said, "Anybody, including you, can do what they want when they feel like it. It's like my dream to become the Pirate King someday. Even if I die, I will still feel happy for trying."

Johnny felt inspired by Luffy's words. "Whoa... that is something to admire." Johnny said, "Hey, my name is Johnny, by the way."

"I'm Luffy! I am going to be the Pirate King someday." Luffy said happily.

"Heh heh. Yeah, you just told me that." Johnny replied, "Anyway, I just might follow your example. Who knows; maybe I can become as great as you someday."

"Yeah, keep dreaming. Hya hya!" Luffy laughed, "Oi, you wouldn't know how to get out of here, would you?"

"Sorry, but I can't let you go. If I did, there is chance that we'd both die." Johnny said, "Besides, I don't think you can get out of this island so easily either, with so many things going on and all..."

"Don't worry; once I recover, I'll help you get out of here too." Luffy said.

"Thanks, but no. I am not going to take that risk." Johnny said. "If I could, I'd rather trade places with you."

"Huh? Why?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Well, you see... oh!?" Johnny held his stomach in pain he got on his knees, "Oh no! Not again..."

"Hey, what's wrong!?" Luffy asked.

"I have been having a diarrhea problem for a couple of years now! Ohhh, it feels so terrible!!" Johnny groaned in pain.

Luffy wanted to help him out, so he grabs his chocolate pudding, and showed it to Johnny over the cell bars. "Do you want some chocolate?"

"GOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOHHH HHHHHHHHH!!" Johnny ran out of the prison room while holding his butt, and ran into the bathroom located in the torture room. Luffy watched as Johnny closed the door, and there was nothing but silence thereafter.

POOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOT!!

"OOOOOOOOHHHH!! Not the wet kind! That one hurts the most!!" Johnny yelled from inside the bathroom.

POOOOOOOT!! POOOOOOOOT!! POOOOOOOOOOOOT!! POOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOT!!

"OHHH!! I FEEL LIKE MY ORGANS OUR COMING OUT OF MY BODY!!"

POOT! POOT! POOT! POOT! POOT! POOT! POOT! POOOOOOT! POOOOOOOOo ooooOOOO OOOT!!

"Oh god; please let this end!!"

POOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOT!!

Luffy didn't wanted to know what was going on in there. He looked at his chocolate pudding, which he then dropped as he didn't felt like looking at it anymore.

"Oh phew... I'm done... whoa, that's a big sack there... must be a new record... oh my god, there is no toilet paper in here!"

Luffy heard a flush from a toilet as he then saw Johnny coming out of the bathroom, exhausted from his... moment. Johnny sighed as he came back into the prison room, laying his back on the prison window as Luffy heard a squishy sound when Johnny leaned his rear on it. "I'm back..."

"... You stink..." Luffy said while covering his nose.

"Oh, be quiet, please?"

**Meanwhile...**

Sanji threw a kick at Vamp, who dodged and countered with a horizontal slash of his combat knife, which Sanji avoided by jumping back. Vamp then thrusted his foot sideways at Sanji, who nearly got kicked in the face as he dodged it. "TENDRON!" Sanji thrusted his foot sideways, and kicked Vamp in the neck, causing him to gag a bit as he staggered back. Sanji then leaped towards Vamp while thrusting his foot forward. "VEAU SHOT!"

Vamp saw it coming as he quickly arched his back low enough to avoid the kick. Vamp then delivered an upper kick across Sanji's chin, knocking him up high in the air.

"Ragh!" Vamp emitted a red aura around his body as he jumped high to get above Sanji, and thrust both of his feet down at him.

"Goh!" Sanji got kicked in the gut hard, but quickly countered by wrapping his legs around Vamp's legs, causing Vamp to crash down on the corridor with Sanji. As soon as they crashed, Vamp quickly jumped back on the second floor, and threw six knives at Sanji. Sanji swiftly avoided the knives, and that he was safe, but for some reason, he could not move his body. "Ugh!? Can't... move...!?" While petrified, Vamp jumped on the corridor, and got behind Sanji as he placed his knife horizontally close to Sanji's neck.

"What a troubling moment this has become for you." Vamp whispered into Sanji's ear, "After I am done with you, I will go after your little girlfriend too. She can join you in the afterlife."

This made Sanji furious as he was then able to move again, and raise his leg straight up, kicking Vamp in the face behind him. "Ohh!" Vamp staggered back as Sanji faced towards him, and gave him a front kick to the gut. "JARRET!" Sanji then kicked Vamp's shin, "CUISSEAU!" Sanji then kicked Vamp's thigh. This dazed Vamp a bit as Sanji did a handstand right underneath Vamp's chin. "BOUQUETIERE SHOT!" Sanji sprung himself upwards, kicking Vamp's chin with both feet as Vamp was sent flying high up in the air. "Now you're mine!" Sanji yelled as he jumped towards Vamp.

"Not yet!" Vamp threw a knife, which didn't went towards Sanji, but to his shadow instead. Once the knife impaled the corridor where Sanji's shadow was, Sanji was paralyzed again.

"What the!?" Sanji fell back down on the paralyzed, looking at the knife that stabbed his shadow. "Is that why I wasn't able to move!?"

"Ha ha ha!" Vamp landed in front of him, and thought that Sanji looked pretty pathetic. "It's time to end this." Vamp said. He then delivered a strong kick at Sanji, who couldn't defend himself as he was kicked inside the buoyantless pool.

"Dammit!" Sanji thought as he was then able to move again, but every time he tried to swim up, he was pushed back down by the water pressure. "_I can't get out! ... No! I cant think like that! Come on, legs!_" Sanji mustered all his strength into his legs, and used them to try, and swim out of the pool, but to no avail. Vamp laughed at his attempts to get out as Sanji then thought of Nami. "I WON'T DIE HERE!" Sanji then stared to spin around in circles with great speed.

"What is he doing now?" Vamp asked carelessly. His eyes then widened as he saw that Sanji was spinning so fast, he was creating a whirl pool. "That's impossible! How could he... ugh!?" Vamp then noticed that the whirlpool was so big, that their was a hole in the center of the pool, where Sanji stood as he glared at Vamp from below.

"ANTI-MANNER..." Sanji quickly ran up the water before it could swallow him up again. He managed to do just that as he got out of the water level, and headed straight towards Vamp. "KICK COURSE!" Sanji thrusted his foot upward with great force, kicking Vamp's chin.

"GUAAAAAHHH!!" Vamp went flying up into the air as a result as Sanji instantly jumped above him. "Ugh!?"

"Now I'll show you what happens to those who anger the prince!" Sanji yelled as pulled up his right foot, "ANTI-MANNER FLANCHET HACHE!" Sanji thrusted down his right foot, and kicked Vamp's stomach with tremendous force.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Vamp cried in pain as Sanji kicked all the way down to the pool, with Sanji jumping off of him, and landing on the corridor before Vamp went inside the pool as it swallowed. Vamp span around in circles thanks to the small aftereffects of the whirlpool as he tried to swim out, but the pain on his gut was preventing him to do so. He could get his upper body out of the pool as he glared at Sanji before sinking back in. "GUAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! GOOOOOOAAHHHH!!"

Once Vamp sinked back into the pool, blood poured out of his mouth as he drowned all the way towards the bottom, changing the water into red for a couple of seconds before turning back into it's original color.

"Hope you stay dead this time... for your sake." Sanji said bluntly. He then sighed as he then exited out of the room.

**Meanwhile...**

Snake punched Gray Fox hard across the face as he then flipped him off his feet, but Gray Fox was able used his athleticism to land back on his feet as he then tried to punch Snake, who dodged and countered with a knee to Gray Fox's gut. "Oh!" Snake then tried to punch Gray Fox, who dodged by going under his fist, and ending up behind Snake, who then tried to hit Gray Fox with a backhand, but missed as Gray Fox backflipped to avoid. Snake then turned to Gray Fox, and thrusted his foot at him, which Gray Fox parried with his arm as Snake then faked another kick, catching Gray Fox off guard as he then kicked Gray Fox during that moment.

"Gah!" Gray Fox got kicked in the rib as Snake then did a roundhouse kick, which Gray Fox avoided by jumping over Snake, and landing a few feet behind him. Gray Fox then charged at Snake, and attempted to give him a clothesline from behind, but Snake saw it coming as he jumped back while facing towards Gray Fox. Snake then did his standard combo with delivering a left fist to Gray Fox's face, then a right fist, and then finishing his combo with a flying roundhouse kick, knocking Gray Fox right onto the ground. "Gyeh..." Gray Fox got back on his feet, and performed a double charging roundhouse kick, which Snake barely avoided as he got kicked in the arm as Gray Fox jumped to the corner of the room.

"This is great..." Gray Fox said as he then activated his stealth camoflauge, turning him nearly invisible, "Hurry up, and catch me!"

Gray Fox then jumped into another part of the room, which Snake had no idea where since Gray Fox was invisible to start. Meanwhile, Otacon was shivering in fear inside the locker he was in. "Ohh... why must this happen to us again?" Otacon thought in fear, "And why do I feel that there is somebody close to me?"

Gray Fox was actually standing next to the locker room, which Otacon somehow noticed due to the Gray Fox's red eye illuminating through the locker holes. "SNAKE, HE'S OVER HERE!"

Snake heard Otacon scream as he headed towards where Otacon was, and saw a faint shadow next to him. "There you are!" Snake as he then did a forward roll, knocking Gray Fox off his feet as he fell on the ground. This caused Gray Fox to deactivate his camouflage as he and Snake faced at eachother, and delivered a strong punch to eachother's faces. Snake went crashing into the wall behind him, while Gray Fox crashed into some more computer monitors. While Snake got up, their were sparks coming out of Gray Fox's body

"This is it... I have been waiting for this pain!" Gray Fox said with a clenched fist as he slowly got up, and walked towards Snake calmly. Snake charged at Gray Fox, and threw a fist at him, but once he did, Gray Fox disappeared, and reappeared behind Snake.

"What the!?" Snake turned around, only to get punched really hard in the cheek by Gray Fox. "Guah!" Snake flew across the room until he was up against a big computer hard drive. He placed his hands on the ground as he pushed himself back on his feet. "You want to play it like that, huh? Fine!"

Snake charged at Gray Fox, and threw a fist at him, which only made Gray Fox to disappear and reappear behind Snake. Snake knew this would happen as he moved his head to the right to avoid Gray Fox's nasty punch, and countered by ducking, and doing a 360 degree spin with his legs while on the floor. Gray Fox dodged this, however, and started to disappear and reappear around Snake in order to make him feel dizzy, which didn't work at all as Snake was able to punch Gray Fox on his back, causing him to stop moving around so much. "Oohh.." While Gray Fox felt groggy, Snake grabbed his arm, and threw him towards the computer Gray Fox punched him to earlier.

"This is it..." Snake said as he then took out a grenade. He pulled it's pin, and threw at Gray Fox, who still hasnt fallen on the ground. While in midair, Gray Fox felt something on his back. Once he touched his back, he realized it was a C4 bomb.

"How did he...!?" Gray Fox then noticed a land mine that he was about land on. Gray Fox then looked in front of him to see the grenade. He then saw Snake jumping back as he took out his Nikita launcher. "Even I didn't expected this to happen!"

"Sorry, Frank, but this has to be done!" Snake said. He then fired a missile at Gray Fox as it sped directly towards him before he can fall on the landmine, and the C4, and before the grenade could explode.

KABOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOMMMM!!

All the explosives and the Nikita missile exploded simultaneously, creating a pillar of fire as Snake was blown back to the wall close to the locker Otacon was hiding in. "Hah... ugh... I overdid it..." Snake panted as he sat up. He then tapped on the locker, signaling Otacon to get out of hiding. Otacon nervously got out, and gasped upon the destruction the battle caused.

"Snake, what did you just do here!?" Otacon asked, "You do know that we're underground, right!?"

"Yeah, yeah. We're alive, aren't we?" Snake asked carelessly as he got up.

"Well..." Otacon then looked at where the explosion was held. "Did you think he survived?"

"To tell the truth... I think he did." Snake said. They walked towards where Gray Fox was, and saw that he was actually alive, despite going through that explosion.

"Aaaahhh... that was... incredible..." Gray Fox said as he could no longer move, "This was all I have ever wanted from you, Snake. Now I can rest..."

"Otacon, wait for me outside." Snake said. Otacon nodded, and left Snake and Gray Fox alone. Snake sighed as he saw how badly injured Gray Fox, "Now you'll probably leave me alone for once."

"Heh heh... you never changed." Gray Fox said, "You may look older, but you're still the same... I am glad that you were able to do this for me."

"It's not over..." Snake said as he took out a grenade, "Not yet..."

"I see..." Gray Fox said, "I guess this is goodbye..." Snake then started to walk towards the exit, but stopped as he was in front of it.

"I can't say that this was enjoyable, but... if this is what you wanted, then I have no regrets." Snake said.

"Snake... don't forget what I said to you years ago." Gray Fox began to say, "Do the things that you believe in, not by the government, or anyone else."

Snake looked at Gray Fox a bit before looking away. "I'll tell Naomi you said hi..."

"Ah ha ha ha... goodbye, Snake... and thank you." Gray Fox said. And with that, Snake pulled the pin of the grenade, and threw it behind his shoulder as it fell on Gray Fox. Snake walked out of the room, not looking back as he then stood still.

BOOM!

Snake opened his eyes as he looked at Otacon. "Otacon, we have a mission to finish. Let's get going!"

"R-Right!" Otacon said. They both then ran through the empty hallways, continuing their mission as nothing else has happened.

**Meanwhile...**

Robin was now in Arsenal as she kicked open the closed air, and were now in the dark hallways inside. "Nothing here..." Robin said as she ran through the empty hallways. She then stopped as she entered into the generator room, which had three floors around it's sides. In the middle of the room, there was the generator, with big wires on the top of it's corners, including some joints of them on the upper floors.

"This is rather too easy... something is not right here." Robin slowly walked towards the generator, looking at her surroundings to see if their was any traps. She then heard it; a sound of a gun reloading. "Ugh!?"

BANG!

Robin moved her head to the side, nearly getting shot by a bullet as it hits a support beam behind her.

"Uh-uh-uh. I don't think we are suppose to touch the things that don't belong to you. I thought you knew better than that, Missy."

Robin looked ahead of her, and saw none other than Ocelot coming out of hiding from behind the generator. "It's you..." Robin said with a hint of anger in her tone.

"Good to see you still alive, Missy." Ocelot said while holding his gun, "I was getting a little bored just waiting for you."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Johnny can sure poop alot. He's a pretty cool guy. I should ask him to join my crew. He might be able to enjoy it. Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure: Chapter 95: The cowboy duel, Robin vs Revolver Ocelot. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Snake's codec calls

Episode 8: Franky

Snake: ... I have no commentary for this guy...

Otacon: That's Franky, Snake. He is the shipwright of the Strawhat crew. His real name was Cutty Flam, but changed it to Franky in order to hide from the government in his world.

Snake: He looks like a scary combination of Popeye and Ace ventura. And has a rather identical personality to Johnny Bravo.

Otacon: He's also a cyborg. After a train incident, he rebuild himself using parts of an abandoned ship. With that and his shipwright skills, he is one tough guy to mess with.

Snake: If this guy is so great, then how come he doesnt wear any pants?

Otacon: I don't know. He said that they are itchy to wear.

Snake: Crybaby.

Otacon: Hey, you should yell his victory quote, to see how it sounds like on you

Snake: What? Oh... I think I did here him say it once... okay... SUUUUUUUUUPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Otacon: That was not bad.

Snake: Bleh... I hope you enjoyed it. That will be the last time I say that.

Otacon: You're no fun.

END

I wanted to put more stuff into the Fatman battle, but this chapter was already too big. Dont worry, I'll put that in the next chapter. Anyway, the main battle for Robin is also in the next one. I'll try not to keep you waiting. Ciao for now!


	95. Metal Gear Pt 12

After seeing all the cutscenes of MGS4, I think you and I both know that I made a mistake in this arc. But, I am not going to fix anything. I already have planned what to do to progress this. On another note, I noticed that a Robin and Ocelot battle was a little odd, even for me, but I did what I could. So... have fun!

* * *

2 hours left until deadline. The launch draws near as everyone continues to fight against their enemies. Meanwhile, Robin meets with Ocelot again, only this time, their wont be any escape for the both of them. How will this confrontation end?

Chapter 95: The cowboy duel, Robin vs Revolver Ocelot

Robin glared at Ocelot, who was making his way in front of the generator, spinning his gun around in the process. "How did you know I was coming here?" Robin asked with a glare.

Ocelot stopped spinning his gun as he curiously looked at Robin, "Please... I may be old, but that doesn't mean that I don't have what it takes to figure out my opponent's movements." He said, "What else would your comrades be doing in my office in the first place? Certainly not for sight-seeing of course. The only thing that was there was the disc that contained information about this very area... and since you'd risk your life just to deactivate this, it means you know how to open that wretched safe."

Robin didn't respond, which answered Ocelot's theory. "As I expected." Ocelot chuckled, "You saved me the time to find out how to open that safe. You don't know how troublesome it was for me to use such machinery against it. I should be grateful to you, Missy."

"Back in the hanger... why did you kill that man?" Robin asked.

"You're still thinking about that?" Ocelot asked curiously, "I told you before; I was simply trying to shoot the bug off his head. I believed I got it... although, I did more than I bargained for."

"You killed him so you could throw me off guard!" Robin said, "I have seen many people killing their own men because of their own selfish reasons... but to do that in order to scare their enemy... that is something I just cannot put aside!"

"It's a cruel world, Missy. You have to expect the unexpected. You can't just ignore reality; it's something that we all have to endure for the rest of our lives." Ocelot explained, "Mother nature gives... and then takes it away. It's nothing to be so upset about."

"Silence..." Robin muttered, "I knew from the instant I met you that you were nothing but a cold-blooded man. You can destroy everything this world's ancestors did so hard to create, and feel no guilt of it. I, for one, will not stand for this! I can't let you create such disorder into this world just to please your superiors!"

"Missy... you seem to not have learned anything from me." Ocelot began to say, "The Patriots' desire to have full control of this world is only for the good of humanity; that's all. All way of life will be controlled, and their will be nothing else to worry about. The world would finally then be in peace."

"That's not peace, that's enslavement!" Robin said, "People are not objects you can just control! They have their own lives, and they have the right to live the way want to. I dont care how powerful your Patriots are; they can never control humanity!"

Ocelot then sighed in depression. "I guess there is no point trying to talk to you." He said sadly, "I was only trying to show you the light, but if you insist on denying it, then I guess I have to let things go on it's own course. You'll see what I have in mind in due time... but for now, I think it's best that you tell me how to open the safe."

"Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you a thing." Robin replied angrily.

"You don't understand what's inside that safe, Missy. It's not just a mumbo jumbo heart, It's a creation created non other than Master Hand himself. He has powers beyond our imagination, and created those hearts for one purpose, and that is to travel to any kind of world, using a mystical door he also created. Don't you think it's rather curious why he made that?"

"... He made it so he can he bring true warriors from other worlds and dimensions in order to fight for honor and peace in his tournament." Robin said simply.

"Aye... but it's curious that it is used for that purpose only, don't you think?" Ocelot asked, "I mean, gathering a bunch of strangers, and make them fight eachother to bring honor and peace between their kind? That sounds rather simple, yet redundant. You think that a man with such power could only have that purpose in life? I believe there is more to it..."

"I don't see that has something to do with you trying to destroy humanity." Robin said.

"Ah, there you go again." Ocelot sighed, "Like I said, the things Master Hand creates are unique and powerful. If I use them, I will get an unlimited supply power, and use that to my advantage in life."

"I'm very sorry... but I do not want to hear you speak such nonsense." Robin said as she got into her fighting stance.

"Hmm... very well then. We'll now see that if you can live up to your beliefs." Ocelot said as he then stroked his gun, "This is the greatest handgun ever made, the Colt Single Action Army." Ocelot then opened the gun's chamber, and started to put in some bullets. "Six bullets... more than enough to kill anything that moves." Once he finished reloading his gun, he closed it's chamber as he spanned the gun in circles for a bit. "Now you'll see why they call me... Revolver."

Ocelot puts the gun back on his gun, and stood straight while staring at Robin. Their was a pause, you couldn't hear anything else in the area but a faint heartbeat. The sounds of the heartbeat started to get more frequent by the second as Robin was ready to fight.

"DRAW!"

**Meanwhile...**

"Gah... hah... hah.." Usopp panted on his knees as he finally froze the last bomb in the area. While Usopp rested a bit, Chopper was still having a hard time trying to keep up with Fatman.

"Huh huh hwa hwa hwa! This is the best party I have ever been on!" Fatman said excitedly while skating away from Chopper in his walking point, "Tell me, what other excitements do you have in store for me!?"

"The excitement of punching your face out!" Chopper yelled as he leaped towards the air while changing into his Heavy point, and went down towards Fatman. "HEAVY GONG!" Chopper was about to punch Fatman from above, but Fatman accelerated his pace, skating faster as he skated away from Chopper's incoming fist.

"Ho ho ho! You missed!" Fatman laughed while looking at Chopper behind his shoulders. He was careless to see where he was going as he accidentally tripped over Usopp. "Goh!?"

"Ah!" Usopp yelled as Fatman fell hard on his front body. Usopp crawled backwards in fear as Fatman was slowly getting on his hands and knees, feeling rather dazed from tripping. "Uh? Th-This is my chance!" Usopp yelled in confidence as he then got his hammer, and charged at Fatman. "USOPP HAMMER!"

CLONK!

"Oh!" Fatman got hit in the back of the head by Usopp's hammer attack as this caused him to sprung him back on his feet, "Why you little party pooper!"

"Ahh!!" Usopp then ran away as Fatman started to chase him. "Chopper, help me!" Usopp ran to his left behind a cargo as Fatman chased him there. Once he turned, he saw Usopp running behind another cargo, and went to get after him, but as soon as he was about to get to Usopp, Chopper appeared over the side of the wall, and punched Fatman in the gut.

"Ah!" The punch was strong enough to cause Fatman to skate backwards, and then skate his back into a cargo wall. "Gih! So you want to play it like that, eh!? Here, have some party snacks!" Fatman took out what appeared to be firecrackers, and threw a various amount of them towards Usopp and Chopper, causing them to explode in small sparks upon landing on the ground.

"Ow! Ow! Whoa!" Usopp and Chopper were tapdancing to avoid the sparks. Once their were no more of them, they panted in exhaustion. "Oi, where did he go!?" Usopp asked as Fatman was no longer in sight.

"Here I am!" Fatman yelled from behind Usopp and Chopper. "HA!!" Fatman skated towards the duo with great speed. Right at the moment that Usopp and Chopper turned to face Fatman, he clotheslined them both with both arms as he skated by, knocking them down on their backs. "Huh huh hwa hwa hwa hwaaaa!" Fatman laughed as he skated away behind some other cargos. Usopp and Chopper dazedly got back on their feet, and nervously looked at their surroundings.

"Which way did he go!?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know, but we cant keep fighting him like this!" Usopp said, "We have to outmaneuver him if we want to stay alive!"

"Do you have any ideas, Usopp?" Chopper asked.

"I have one, but it's going to be risky. Just follow my lead!" Usopp shouted. Usopp and Chopper then ran towards the center of the area as Fatman was stalked them from behind a cargo behind them.

"Peek-a-boo! I see you!" Fatman went skating towards the duo as Usopp heard him coming.

"Now, Chopper, jump out of the way!" Usopp shouted. He and Chopper then jumped in opposite directions as Fatman went past them.

"Huh! They moved out of the way!" Fatman said while skating. Suddenly, he was starting to loose his balance. "What is this!?" Fatman looked down, and saw a stream of cooking oil. Thanks to the oil, Fatman was having a hard time trying to stop himself. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ahh!!" Fatman then fell on his back, and backrolled onto his front body as he slipped towards the ledge of the area. "Ohh..."

"Now is our chance! HISSATSU KAEN BOSHI!" Usopp fired a flaming pellet at the cooking oil, which caused to lit itself on fire, spreading along it's stream while also heading towards Fatman, who only sat up on the scene.

"Oh!?"

KABOOOOOOOOM!

An explosion erupted as Usopp and Chopper were sent flying back due to it's force. "Yikes!" They both landed on the other side of the area, panting a bit as they got back on their feet. "Phew... that got him."

"That was an amazing idea, Usopp!" Chopper said happily.

"Heh! One it comes to defeating an enemy, their is nothing that Captain Usopp can not do when he leads his crew to victory!" Usopp said praising himself as he then laughed confidently.

"GRAAGHH!!"

"Eh?" Usopp and Chopper froze as they shifted their sights towards where the explosion occurred. They then saw Fatman sideways on the ground as he was engulfed in flames. The more he rolled around, the quicker the flames on his died off. Once the fire died out, Fatman sighed in relief as he angrily got up in front of duo, who were still paralyzed.

"I think it's now time to skyrocket this party even further!!" Fatman said while taking out his Tommy gun. Usopp and Chopper's jaws dropped to the floor as they ran for their lives. Fatman chased them, shooting at them repeatedly with his gun, which Usopp and Chopper avoided by jumping up and down, and moving left to right in a scared way.

"What do we do now, Usopp!?" Chopper asked nervously while running.

"Just keep running! Whoaaaa!!" Usopp cried as they continued to run away from Fatman.

**Meanwhile...**

"DRAW!" Ocelot pulled out his gun, and shot his first bullet at Robin. Robin was barely to avoid it as the bullet went past her cheek, leaving a small cut on it.

"Ugh!" Robin fell on her knees as she then crossed her limbs. "DOS FLEUR!" Robin intended to sprout arms out of Ocelot's body, but instead, they appeared next to him. "What!?"

"Hmm.. what kind of mumbo jumbo is this?" Ocelot asked curiously as he looked at the sprouted arms. He then looked at Robin, and noticed how she shock she was. "Oh, I see; you can grow your arms out of anywhere you see. That's a really neat trick you got here, but you look rather disturbed. I wonder why."

"_Why did they sprouted there!? There is something else this man is hiding..._" Robin thought, "_But for now, the only thing I can do is hit from sprouting arms from floors and walls_."

"This ain't the time to be daydreaming, Missy!" Ocelot said as he fired another bullet at Robin, who saw it coming as she leaped towards her left to avoid, and siderolled back on her feet as she continued to run sideways.

"SEIS FLEUR, JAB!" Two arms appeared around the ground as they grew two more arms, and tried to punch Ocelot, who jumped back to avoid, and ran behind the generator. Ocelot peeked over the other side of the wall, and fired another bullet at Robin, who quickly hid behind a support beam to avoid it.

Robin then peeked over the wall she hid behind, and saw Ocelot already running out behind the generator, and tried to run behind a support beam close to him. "DOS FLEUR, FLIP!" Robin sprouted two arms underneath Ocelot as they grabbed his legs, causing him to fall down. "UNO FLEUR, GRAB!" One hand appeared in front of Ocelot as it tried to grab his face, but Ocelot managed to land on his hands, and push himself on his knees as he fired another bullet towards Robin, who quickly hid behind back to the support beam to avoid it. She lost her focus as the hands grabbing Ocelot disappeared, allowing him to move as he ran behind the support beam close to him.

"Yah!" Ocelot aimed his gun over the support beam's wall, and fired two consecutive shots at different directions as one of them rebounded from a wall, and hits the wall in front of Robin, startling her as she got out of hiding. She then saw the other bullet rebound from the ceiling, and shot beneath the ground she stood on as this caused to fall on her rear. "Got you now!" Ocelot shouted as he came out of hiding while pulling out another gun from underneath his coat, but as soon as he was about to use, a line of arms emerged in front of him, and grabbed his arm as they forced him to fire upwards. While the arms held his arm, Robin got on her feet, and focused her gaze on Ocelot.

"DIEZ FLEUR...!?" Robin then gasped as the bullet Ocelot fired earlier nearly went through her head as it shot the ground beside her. Due to this distraction, the arms holding Ocelot disappeared as Ocelot aimed his gun properly at Robin.

BANG!

Ocelot fired a bullet at Robin, who quickly sprouted a row of arms in front of her as they were ready to catch the bullet. The bullet went right through the hands' palms as it slowed down until the last hand was able to catch it. "AAAHHH!!" Since Robin can feel what her sprouted body parts feel, she fell on her knees in pain as the arms she sprouted disappeared. She panted heavily as Ocelot just chuckled a bit.

"You're an open book, Missy." Ocelot said, "By seeing what I just saw, I say that your extra arms have a weakness. Shooting them means that I would also be shooting you, am I right?"

Robin replied by sprouting a line of arms as they punched Ocelot underneath his chin as he got knocked off his feet. Ocelot retaliated by backflipping back on his feet. "Fine, let us skip the chatter!" Ocelot aimed his gun at Robin, who quickly sprouted hands on a wall behind Ocelot as they grabbed the back of his head. "Grr!" Ocelot aimed at the arms behind, and fired at them, causing them to disappear as Robin cried in pain.

"Ahh!! DOCE FLEUR, WALL!" Robin sprouted a horizontal row of arms in front of Ocelot, blocking his view as Robin took the chance to hid behind a corner of the generator. Ocelot got on his feet, and ran around the wall of hands as they ran around the generator, and aimed his gun forward, but Robin was nowhere in sight.

POW!

"Ohh!" An arm sprouted from the corner of the generator Ocelot was standing next to as it punched Ocelot across the jaw. Ocelot staggered sideways as he then noticed a particular shadow close to a support beam. "REFLECT SHOT!" Ocelot fired to his left as the bullet rebounded against a wall on the second floor, and all the way towards a wall on the first floor as it then rebounded to where the shadow was as Ocelot heard a cry of pain. "Found ya!" Ocelot ran towards the support beam, but saw nobody behind it anymore. "Where did she go!"

"WRENCH!" Five arms sprouted straightly from the ground in front of Ocelot, hitting him hard enough to send him crashing into the wall behind him.

"Gah!" As Ocelot crashed into the wall, he saw Robin in front of him as she bled a bit from the rebounding bullet from earlier. Ocelot smirked as he then fired another bullet at Robin, who rolled sideways as Ocelot tried to shoot at her again, but Robin sprouted hands from the ceiling of the second floor as they pushed Ocelot's gun downward right before he fired. Because of that, Ocelot shot the ground underneath as Ocelot whacked the hands in front of him aside, and ran out from underneath the second floor ceiling, and out into the open area again as Robin waited for him to approach.

"DOS FLEUR, LOCK!" Two arms appeared from underneath Ocelot, and were about to hold him place, but Ocelot jumped in the air to avoid them, as he fired his gun at Robin, who quickly rolled forwardly to avoided as Ocelot landed behind her.

They both then turned around to face eachother as Robin quickly sprouted some hands underneath Ocelot to deliver a blow in the gut at the same time Ocelot fired at Robin's shoulder. "Ahh!" They both screamed in pain as they then ran into different directions, with Robin hiding behind another support beam, and with Ocelot hiding behind the generator. Ocelot panted as he puts away his second gun, and took out his third and the last gun he had as he then peeked over the generator wall to see any sign of movement from his enemy. Robin did the same, but rather differently as she stalked on Ocelot by sprouting an eye on the wall Ocelot had his back on.

"DOS FLEUR, LOCK!" Two hands appeared from the generator wall, and wrapped themselves around Ocelot's neck, trying to squeeze the air out of him.

"Guah!" Ocelot was able to squeeze his head underneath the hands' grip as he fell on the floor. He then rolled sideways as Robin sprouted arms underneath the floor he was on. Ocelot quickly rolled back on his feet as he quickly jumped behind a support beam close to him, shooting at the sprouting hands that were coming towards him, but Robin saved herself from the pain as she caused her sprouted arms to disappear before they would get shot.

Ocelot then ran from column to column as he got closer to where Robin was. Robin was doing the other opposite as she was getting away in order to get some distance from him. She then remembered what she had to do as she looked at the support links of the generator. "CINCO FLEUR!" Five arms appeared on the top corner of the generator as they were starting to pull some of the links attached to it off. Before she could do that, Ocelot caught up to her, and fired a bullet at her. Robin ducked, and moved out of Ocelot's vision to continue pulling out the links from the generator. "Almost there...!" Just when Robin thought she pulled them out, one of the hands got shot by a bullet, causing Robin to lose her focus as the hands she sprouted from the top corner of the generator disappeared in an instant.

"Gaaah!" Robin cried in pain as she then panted heavily afterwards. Ocelot then walked up behind her, and aimed at the back of Robin's head in close range. Just as soon as Robin noticed Ocelot's shadow in front of her, she sprouted hands beneath herself, and pushed out of the way before Ocelot could fire.

"Tsk!" Ocelot tried to shoot at Robin, who kept sprouting her hands to help move along the ground as hands from the ledge of the second floor pulled her off the first floor. Ocelot then attempted to shoot her down while she was in the air, but he ran out of bullets for his third gun. "Damn!"

Ocelot ran to the staircase that led to the second floor as Robin hid herself behind a support beam in the corner of the second floor. While Ocelot got to the second floor, he was reloading his gun.

"I love to reload during a battle." Ocelot said, "There is nothing like putting a silver bullet into a gun's chamber."

Once Ocelot finished reloading his gun, he fired at a wall, which rebounded, and hits the support beam wall Robin was hiding up against. "Eh!?" Robin got startled by this, and decided to crawl away behind the guard rails to avoid getting seen by Ocelot.

"Hiding won't help you." Ocelot as he started to reload his second gun, "As you can already see, I can control where the bullets will go, so there is no point in trying to get away! Ha ha ha!"

Robin leaned her back against on the guard, and sprouted an eyeball towards a higher wall closer to Ocelot. She saw that he was reloading, which Robin decided to take the chance to attack. "CINCO FLEUR!" Robin sprouted five hands from underneath Ocelot as two of them grabbed his arm which were holding the bullets, and grabbed his coat as he slammed Ocelot's face against the wall. Ocelot retaliated by shooting repeatedly with his second gun as the bullets bounced off of everywhere, with none of them hitting Robin. Once the gun ran out of ammo, Ocelot pushed himself off the wall, and hits the hands with his gun, causing them to disappear as Robin slightly grunted in pain due to this.

Ocelot than ran towards the other side of the second floor while reloading his second gun again. Once he finished doing that, he pulled his last gun as he begun reloading that while still holding on to the gun he just reloaded. Robin took a deep breath as she then got out of hiding from behind the guard rail as she sprouted hands from the wall next to Ocelot. They tried to grab him, but Ocelot swiftly moved out their reach, and was about to fire at them, but they quickly disappeared as Robin sprouted hands from the guard rail Ocelot was next too as they grabbed his ankle. Ocelot tried to shake it off as Robin then sprouted 15 more hands from the wall close to him.

"DIECISEIS FLEUR, PUSH!" The hands pushed Ocelot over the guard rail, and off the second floor as Ocelot was about to fall down, but he saved himself by dropping his second gun, and grabbing onto the rail as he held on. The hands then sprouted from around Ocelot's hand as they tried to force him to let go, but Ocelot quickly fired some rounds towards Robin, who had to drop her focus, and duck to avoid the shot as the hands on the rail disappeared, allowing Ocelot to pull himself back on the second floor with one hand.

Before Robin could get up, Ocelot fired more bullets at Robin's direction as they rebounded from the walls, and hits towards centimeters away from Robin's face. Robin was once again startled by this as Ocelot took this chance to reload his gun to the fullest.

"All right. I'm alive again. Let's go!"

**Meanwhile...**

Half of the path that Nami and Franky were in was now looked like it has got into the ice age. There were ice on the walls and the floor, and the containers were covered in ice as well. The end of the path showed Raven completely frozen into the gateway to the safe area, and the ravens on the long walls just watched as Nami and Franky walked up to the entrance.

"Great, how are we suppose to get through now?" Nami asked while rubbing her head.

"Why don't you use one of your fireballs to melt this?" Franky asked.

"-sigh-... that will take some time." Nami said, "And besides, if I do that, I'll also revive this macho idiot here."

"Just heat the ice fast enough, and that could finish him off for good." Franky said.

"I don't want to do that! I am not a murderer!" Nami said, "Dammit, It's getting really cold here now! I want to get through already!"

At the moment she said that, they heard a crack in front of them. They looked towards where Raven was frozen as the ice around him was starting to crack. "That can't be possible..." Nami gasped in fear as the cracks were starting to let out some vapor. Before they knew it, the whole ice on the gateway shattered into pieces as Raven fell on his hands and knees, coughing repeatedly after breaking free.

"No way that's possible!" Franky gasped as he stepped back.

"His lungs should have been frozen stiff... this guy really is a superhuman..." Nami said in fear. Even though Raven was able to get free, he was coughing rather loud as his body was still covered with thin ice. He then spat out some blood as he got on his feet, and dazedly rested his body next to a frozen container.

"I knew this would happen... bringing me back into a world that I no longer belong to was a bad idea to begin with." Raven panted as he coughed some more. A raven then flew onto his shoulder. "But atleast my spirit and flesh can now go back to where they really belong, and that is with the ravens. In that way, I will return to mother earth who bore me." The raven then flew off his shoulders as Raven then looked at the ground.

"Do you think it's safe to approach?" Nami asked.

"By the looks of him, even he knows that he is done for." Franky said with a frown. They slowly approached Raven, who looked at them as they came.

"Mmm... here, take this cardkey. It will let you inside the safe area." Raven said as he took out a cardkey, and gave it to Nami.

"So you had it..." Nami said as she took the card, "Why are you giving this to us?"

"You two have a will that no ordinary human can have. You belong into another world just like me. Who am I to take your key from reaching your goal?" Raven asked. "Listen to me, up ahead contains the tightest security this land has to offer. Once you step in, it might be the last place you'll ever visit."

"Don't worry about that, bro. We already have people taking care of that." Franky replied.

"Ho ho ha... ack!" Raven coughed as he looked up into the dark sky, "I must leave now; to join my friends into the skies. I will be watching you from above."

From saying that, the ravens on the wall flew in towards Raven, and began devouring his flesh. Seeing this made Nami feel sick as she looked away.

"In the natural world, there is no such thing as boundless slaughter. There is always an end to it. But things are different now." Raven said calmly, despite the ravens eating him.

"Come on, let's go." Franky said bluntly. He and Nami walked away from Raven as he continued talking.

"In this generation, there is no such thing that has an end. There will always be someone or something to let the path continue. There is nothing that we can do to stop that... just like you two. You can't stop for what is yet to come, and when it does, there will be no turning back. My spirit will see that until the very... end..."

Raven didn't talk anymore. Nami and Franky turned around, and saw the ravens flying away, leaving no trace of Raven behind.

"He's... gone." Nami said. She felt a little sad as Franky patted her shoulder.

"Let's keep moving; there is a weird looking heart we still need to get." Franky said. Nami nodded as she and Franky walked up to the gateway as the cardkey automatically opened the entrance for them. They stepped inside to find themselves in a big elevator. The elevator then went up diagonally as it took Nami and Franky to a higher level. Once they reached to the top, the gateway opened sideways, letting them outside.

"There it is." Franky said. The safe area was an immense area to begin with. There was nothing at the top, and there seemed to be nothing on the floor either. In the center of the area, they saw the big safe in the small mountain pillar ahead of them.

"It so close from here. Ugh... even I know there are traps here from the looks of this place." Nami said.

"Yep, it's all up to Robin now." Franky said.

"I hope she is okay." Nami said worryingly.

**Meanwhile...**

Ocelot fired some rounds beneath the third floor path as the rounds rebounded from it, and rained down at Robin, who could only curl herself up in fear as the bullets showered around her. Ocelot then ran towards the right side of the second floor, attempting to ambush Robin, but stopped as he saw more hands sprouting in front of him. "Get lost!" Ocelot yelled as he fired some shots at the hands, but they disappeared before they could get hit. Unknown to Ocelot, their was some hands behind him as they grabbed Ocelot by the back of his ankles. "Why you!" Ocelot was about to fire at the hands, until he then saw Robin running right towards him.

"CUATRO FLEUR, SPIN!" Robin sprouted four arms from her shoulders as she then span in 720 degrees, hitting Ocelot as the hands that were holding his ankles lets him go in order for him to fall on his back.

"Gah!" As Ocelot landed on his back, he aimed at Robin, and fired some shots at her, Robin avoided the first shot, but could barely avoid the second one as it flew right across her right shoulder, leaving a cut on it.

"DOS FLEUR!" Two arms appeared around Ocelot's head as they started to strangle Ocelot while also holding him in place. Robin took the chance to run for cover as Ocelot broke free, and aimed his gun forwardly, but saw no sign of Robin anywhere.

"You cant run from me, Missy!" Ocelot said as he then got up, and started to the south side of the second floor, hoping to catch up with Robin. Once he made his turn, though, several arms sprouted from the support beam next to him, and tried to get him, but Ocelot was quick on his feet as he jumped sideways to avoid them. Ocelot then did a front roll, avoiding some sprouted arms coming from the wall as they nearly grabbed him. Ocelot then ran forward, shooting his gun as the bullets rebounded from the wall in front of him, and flew towards the left, which Robin manage to avoid as she was hiding behind the guard rail on the left side of the second floor.

"SEIS FLEUR!" As Ocelot ran forward, three arms from the support beam and the wall sprouted out, and held hands as Ocelot quickly rolled forward to avoid getting knocked down.

As he rolled onto his feet, Ocelot saw Robin to his left. He was about to shoot at her, until an arm sprouted from the wall close to him, punching him across the jaw as Ocelot accidentally shot upwards. As Ocelot felt a little dazed, Robin sprouted arms from the ground around him, holding him in place as Robin then created of arms in front of her, and to the other side of the second floor. She swung herself with them, and landed safely towards the other side as Ocelot broke free of the arms around him as he got up, and shot another bullet at Robin, who ducked just in time to avoid. Ocelot then opened the gun's chamber to see that their were no longer any bullets left inside, so he got out six more bullets, and started reloading.

Robin peeked over the guard rail to see Ocelot reloading his gun, and was about to attack him, but she then remembered her mission. "I'll do this instead." Robin said as she sprouted arms from the top corner of the generator like before, and started to pull out the support links on it.

Ocelot finished reloading, and saw what Robin was doing. "That again..." Ocelot didn't have a clear shot from where he was, so he quickly ran to the left side of the second floor, and was about to fire at the arms, until they pulled the support links as they spewed out some electric sparks, blinding Ocelot for a split second as the arms on the corner disappeared.

"One down..." Robin thought. She then sneaked her way close to the support beam on the south-left corner of the second floor and peeked over it's wall to take a quick look at Ocelot. To her surprise, the man was nowhere in sight. "Whoa!" Robin then jumped back, avoiding a bullet from above. Robin looked up to see that Ocelot was on the third floor, aiming his gun over the guard rail there.

"I see you!" Ocelot yelled as he started to fire at Robin, who was running across the path while avoiding getting shot down. Robin then hid herself behind the support beam as she then saw a staircase that leads up to the third floor. She then sprouted an arm to the support beam past the staircase, which caught Ocelot's attention as aimed towards it. Once he did, this gave Robin the chance to dash towards the staircase, and take herself up to the third floor. Ocelot noticed this as soon as the arm on the support beam disappeared. He quickly aimed his gun towards the support beam on the third floor, and fired at it as it bounced off the support beam, and shot her right arm.

"Ahh!!" Robin fell down as she held her arm in pain as it bled. She pulled the bullet out of her arm as she then puts pressure on her wound to make it stop bleeding. While she was doing this, she could hear the sound of footsteps getting louder and louder by the second as Ocelot was walking to where she is.

"Let's see how much longer you can last with that wound..."

**Meanwhile...**

Snake and Otacon ran out hallways, and made their way up the staircase. "We are way behind schedule!" Snake shouted, "Pick up the pace, Otacon! We need to move quick!"

"Easy for you to say! I am not used to this!" Otacon panted while running up the stairs slower than Snake. Once they finally reached the top, they ran upwards, and saw the trashcan they were looking for. "Now according to Zoro, the keys should be right here."

"Hurry up, and get it! I'll cover you." Snake said.

"Tsk, I have to do all the work around here..." Otacon muttered. He then open the trashcan lid, and lucky for him, there wasn't any garbage inside, but the keys Zoro left in earlier. Otacon took out the keys, and placed them in his pocket. "Okay, we got the keys. Now we need to get into warehouse, and get our transport."

"The vehicle is number 24, right?" Snake asked.

"Yeah. Once we get a hold of it, we'll be in for a ride of our lives." Otacon said.

"Don't worry about that. It will be the least of our problems." Snake said, "Come on, let's get in that warehouse."

Snake and Otacon then started to sneak towards the warehouse, which was still open as some guards were guarding it. As this was happening, Hojo and Sweet Tooth were at the northeast part of the island as they walked in towards a three floor building, where some scientists were waiting outside.

"Oh, Prof. Hojo, we have been waiting for you." Said a scientist.

"How are things with the research? Have there been any progress?" Hojo asked strictly.

"Nothing as of yet, but we did pick up something different during the process. We'd figure that you might know what it might be."

"Ugh... you just had to tell me that right at the time I need to inform back to my comrades about my progress." Hojo complained, "Just put that on hold, and take me to the third floor."

"Yes sir!"

"Come along, Sweet Tooth." Hojo said while walking ahead, but got no respond, "Sweet Tooth?" Hojo turned around to see Sweet Tooth standing still, with his hands shaking a bit. "What's wrong with you now?"

"I haven't had enough... I need to kill more!" Sweet Tooth said desperately.

"Oh no, don't even think about killing my workers. I need them at the moment!" Hojo said, "Must you act like this within every single second?"

"I just need... what was that!?" Sweet Tooth asked while looking at his left, which was south from where he is at. Hojo raised an eyebrow as he looked where Sweet Tooth was looking at.

"What was what? I didn't hear anything." Hojo said.

"No... I heard a cry. Some people were knocked out just now." Sweet Tooth said.

"How can you possibly know that from all the way over here!?" Hojo asked, "You are just having one of your silly dreams again."

"I'm serious!" Sweet Tooth replied, "Can it be that... yes, it must be those pirates!"

"What!?" Hojo asked. Before he could ask any further, Sweet Tooth went running south, leaving Hojo alone. "Wait, where the hell do you think you're going!? ...Tsk, I can never understand that demented creature."

Back in the warehouse, Snake hid the two guards he just knocked out earlier as he and Otacon hid behind some cargoes, watching over the wall some guards walking around. "The vehicles are over there, but I don't see how we are going to get past those guards."

"Just stay behind me. I'll take care most of the dirty work." Snake replied. They sneaked along the cargos close to the wall, avoiding the guards in the center area. Once they were closed to the aligned vehicles, Snake took out a stun grenade. "From hear on out, their will be no sneaking around. Once I throw this grenade, hijack our assigned vehicle, and will get the hell out of here."

"Okay..." Otacon gulped nervously, "I'll find our transport while you take care of the guards."

"As planned." Snake said, "Okay, ready? 1... 2... 3... GO!" Snake threw the stun grenade in the center of the room as it exploded into a bright light, blinding and knocking away some guards that were around it.

"We're under attack! Sound the alarm!" A guard yelled. The siren could then be heard as Snake got out of hiding, and started to shoot any soldier within eye contact with his assault rifle.

"Otacon, get moving!" Snake shouted. Otacon went running to the aligned vehicles, finding the one that reads '24' on it. As Snake was taking care of the guards, Sweet Tooth slid sideways on his feet as he was now in front of the warehouse. He looked inside to see all the havoc that was going on.

"Pirates! Where are they!?" Sweet Tooth asked, but only saw Snake shooting off the guards, "I don't see any pirates, but I do see someone that is not on our side! That means I can do good by killing him off!"

Sweet Tooth ran at full speed towards Snake, who shot off a guard before noticing Sweet Tooth coming. "What the he-GAH!" Sweet Tooth tackled Snake as he crashed his back to a cargo wall. "Grr!!" The surprise caused Snake to drop his gun as Sweet Tooth turned him over, and wrapped his arms around his neck as he began choking him.

"Snake!" Otacon shouted worryingly as he saw Snake trying to break free.

"Otacon... get our damn transport ready!" Snake gagged angrily. Otacon nodded nervously as he continued to look for the vehicle. Snake then saved himself by rearing his head back multiple times against Sweet Tooth's face, causing him to lose some of his grip as Snake took that chance to break free of his grip, and flip him off his feet. Sweet Tooth was surprisingly athletic as he cartwheeled back on his feet, and took out his combat knife as he faced Snake, who was already in his fighting stance. "What the hell are you!?"

"Considered yourself honored to get killed by Sweet Tooth! DIE!" Sweet Tooth yelled as he charged at Snake.

**Meanwhile...**

Robin groggily crawled sideways with her uninjured arm. She was moving slowly due to the wound on her arm, and on her shoulder she got from a while ago. She then laid her back on the guard rail as she crossed her limbs, doing something as Ocelot appeared around the corner of the room.

Robin saw him, and got up while getting into her defensive stance. For some reason, Ocelot didn't attack. He mysteriously looked at Robin's arm he shot, which was no longer bleeding. "Funny... I thought I shot you there." Ocelot said as Robin backed away. Robin then sprouted a line of arms from the ground, and pushed Ocelot's arm upwards, leaving him open as Robin was then about to sprout hands underneath him, but Ocelot backflipped, and took out his other gun with his free, and shot Robin at her knee.

"Ahh!! Ergh..." Robin crossed her limbs as something covered up her wound. After she was done, she was on her hands and knees, taking deep breaths as Ocelot raised an eyebrow.

"I think I know what you just did." Ocelot said, "It seems you can sprout more than just arms, you can sprout just about any replica of your body." Ocelot then looked at Robin's closed wounds, "You must have sprouted some replicas of your cells around your wounds, so it could heal up faster than usual, but once you cast those replicas away, you must have felt some internal recoil damage. It's a fine healing maneuver, I admit, but your just killing your stamina. You'll die if you keep this up."

"I will do whatever it takes to stop you!" Robin replied. "DIEZ FLEUR!" Robins sprouted a circle of arms from the ground around Ocelot as they swirly rose upwards. "CAGE!" The arms were then about to hold eachother, but Ocelot quickly jumped out before they could. Ocelot landed behind the arms as they pulled themselves back at the ground, which would have made mincemeant out of Ocelot if he remained there.

"Die!" Ocelot fired a bullet at Robin, who siderolled to avoid as she then sprouted some more arms towards Ocelot. Ocelot quickly escaped by jumping over the corner of the guard rail, and landing towards the other side of the corner of the floor.

Robin kept her head low as she ran away from Ocelot, who started to fire at her with two guns as the bullets bounced off all over the place. Robin hid behind a support beam, and sprouted arms from the wall behind Ocelot as they them pushed over the guard rail. Ocelot once again drops his gun, and tries to grab onto the rail, but some arms sprouted from there, and grabbed his arm as they flings him right to the second floor, and straight towards a wall. Ocelot saved himself by pushing himself off the wall with his arms and legs as he was about to land on his feet, until some arms, that sprouted below the third floor, grabbed his ankles, and swung him right back into the wall, landing hard on his back.

"CINCUENTA FLEUR!" Before Ocelot could even fall on the ground, over fifty arms sprouted from the wall he was on, and grabbed hold of his entire body, preventing him from moving. "STRAP!" Ocelot was now stuck on the wall, unable to move as Robin hurried herself downstairs, and rushed towards Ocelot.

"This.. wont... HOLD ME!!" Ocelot mustered up all his strength as he tried to break free from the arms around him. Surprisingly, the arms holding him are losing their grip second by second. Robin felt a little dazed due to this as she had no choice but to lose her focus on the arms, causing them to disappear as Ocelot was now free. "Playtime is over!"

Ocelot jumped over the guard rail while aiming at Robin. She quickly ducked as Ocelot fired a bullet at her, which missed as Ocelot landed on the generator. He then fired the rest of his bullets towards where Robin was as the bullets bounced off around the second floor, frightening Robin as she waited until it was over. Once it did, Robin got up, and jumped over the guard rail, and landed back on the first floor as Ocelot then jumped down towards her while spinning his gun in circles. "REVOLVER SPIN!" Ocelot's gun was fast enough to turn into a blur as he swung it towards Robin, who barely avoided as the revolver hits her knee.

"Ahh!!" Despite the pain, Robin rolled onto her feet as Ocelot retrieved all his guns he dropped during the battle. He somehow then got out some ammo, and reloaded all his guns in only 3 seconds.

"Let's see how well you dodge this one!" Ocelot said as he then juggled his guns while spinning them. "RUSSIAN ROULETTE!" As Ocelot juggled, he then started to move around, and fired his gun at a random direction while catching his gun during his juggling process. He moved very fast as he fired every single bullet from all of his three guns into every single place. Robin simply froze as the bullets started to bounce off in every direction. "No matter how small they are, nobody can avoid this attack! Consider yourself finished, Missy!"

"I can't loose like this!" Robin then got on her knees as she crossed her limbs, "CIEN FLEUR, MEGASHIELD!" An enormous quantity of hands sprouted over Robin as they enveloped a round shield around her. The shield of arms were then surrounded by more arms, increasing it's durability as all the bullets then flew towards it. Despite how big it looks, the bullets went right through the arms like paper, and lands hard inside it.

Ocelot wandered if she got her or not as the arms slowly disappeared, answering his question. "Well, what do you know?" Ocelot said as Robin survived the attack, but was heavily wounded as she had blood on her. She panted as she groggily got on her feet glaring at Ocelot.

"I won't... lose..."

**Meanwhile...**

"SANREN KATAKI BOSHI!" Usopp fired three consecutive explosive pellets at Fatman, which he avoided by skating away as the pellets exploded on the ground.

"You cannot harm me with your second-rate explosives!" Fatman yelled. He continued to skate forward, but gasped as he saw Chopper charging at him while in his walk point.

"HEAVY PRESS!" Chopper jumped in the air while turning into his Heavy Point, and landed on his rear hard enough to create a shockwave, which staggered Fatman enough as the force caused him to skate backwards. Usopp then got behind Fatman, and aimed at him.

"HISSATSU TAMAGOBOSHI!" Usopp fired rotten eggs behind Fatman, which splattered into rotten yolk upon impact. Usopp then crouched as Fatman tripped over him, causing him to land on his back. The yolk on his back cause him to slid along the ground as Usopp then aimed at him while on his knees. "HISSATSU KATAKI BOSHI!" Usopp fired an explosive pellet at Fatman while he was still on his back as it exploded upon making contact.

"Ohh..." Fatman got up on his skates, and took out a trigger, "Time to get back on the bombs!" Fatman said as he pushed the trigger button, creating several beeping noises in the area.

"Oh no! Don't tell me he activated more bombs!?" Usopp gasped.

"Usopp! Go find the bombs! I'll take care of him!" Chopper said while getting ahead of Usopp.

"Chopper... okay, good luck!" Usopp said. He then ran off as Fatman laughed at Chopper's confidence.

"How pleasant of you to stay during the finest moments of my party!" Fatman said, "Now I will show how the little ones always fly the farthest after getting blasted away!"

"I'll show you who is small!" Chopper said while taking out a rumble ball. "RUMBLE BALL!" Chopper ate the rumble ball, and faced his hooves in front of Fatman. "SCOPE!" Chopper scanned for Fatman's weakness, but Fatman didn't give him the time as he charged at him. "JUMPING POINT!" Chopper turned into his jumping point, and jumped over Fatman to avoid his assault.

"Hmm? He transformed into something new this time." Fatman observed as Chopper landed on a cargo, and transformed back into his original self as he resumed scanning for his Fatman's weakness.

"I found it!" Chopper said as he then jumped off the cargo, and ran towards Fatman. Fatman fired his Tommy gun at Chopper, who was able to dodge as he turned into Arm point. "KOKUTEI CROSS!" Chopper thrusted his hooves through Fatman's stomach, leaving an X mark on his jacket.

"Oooh!" The force of the attack caused him to skate backwards. Fatman turned around to stop himself as he nearly fell of the ledge of the building.

"Now you can't escape! HORN POINT!" Chopper transformed into his Horn point, and galloped towards Fatman from behind. "ROSEO COLLONADE!"

"Ha... fooled you!" Fatman instantly fell on his side on purpose as Chopper accidentally tripped over him.

"Wah!" Chopper fell over the ledge, but quickly transformed into his Heavy point, and managed to grab the ledge. Fatman rolled away from Chopper as he was pulling himself back up on the roof. "Huh!?" Chopper then saw a bomb in front of him as Fatman pulled out a trigger, much to Chopper's horror.

"Blast off!" Fatman pulled the trigger, causing the bomb to explode.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Chopper went flying high up in the sky until he could no longer be seen. After Usopp deactivated the last bomb, he saw what just happened to Chopper.

"CHOPPER!!" Usopp cried as Fatman got back on his feet.

"Well, it looks like that little guy had a blast! Huh huh hwa hwa hwa!" Fatman laughed.

"Damn you, bastard!" Usopp said angrily while clenching his fist. Fatman turned around to see how a angry Usopp was. "I won't let you hurt anyone else again!"

**Meanwhile...**

Robin looked like if she was about to collapse, but she remained focus on Ocelot. "You're willing to do all this just to save some terrain from getting blown up?" Ocelot asked, "I don't know whether to admire your courage, or to laugh at your foolishness. No matter what you do, the Patriots will have their last laugh."

"I don't care about what you do or say to me..." Robin said, "I cannot just stand here, and watch you destroy humanity. You treat war as it if some kind of important factor in life. I pity you for that..."

"Hmph! Such strong words you have there, but it wont matter a thing since you are about to drop dead." Ocelot said as he then puts one bullet in the gun's chamber before spinning it, and aims at Robin with it, "Tell you what, I'll give you a little chance to survive. Let's see what the odds say in the matter. If you get shot, you're wrong, but if you don't, you're right. So, you want to play?"

"... I trust in what I believe..." Robin said as she stood tall.

"Good..." Ocelot slowly began to pull the trigger. He let some seconds pass by until...

CLICK!

"Ergh!?" Ocelot pulled the trigger, but no bullet came out, making Robin the victor of his little game. "I guess I lost... but you still wont live to tell about it!"

"Ugh!?" Robin tried to cross her limbs, but she could only do it so slowly due to the pain as Ocelot kept pulling the trigger several times, but no bullet came out. Nonetheless, Robin managed to cross her limbs as she then had a confident look on her face, "LOCK!" Two hands grabbed Ocelot by his feet, "STRIKE!" three pair of arms thrusted into Ocelot's gut, "FLY!" A pair of arms struck Ocelot from behind as the arms grabbing his feet lets go of him as Ocelot went flying upward. "WRENCH!" Five arms diagonally sprouted from the ground, hitting Ocelot as he fell down as he was knocked to the other side of the area. Ocelot panted as he got up on his hands and knees, and aimed his gun at Robin.

"THIS WILL KILL YOU!" Ocelot yelled as he fired his gun, only this time, a sound of bullet firing could be heard. Robin covered her arms, but felt nothing hit her. She blinked in confusion as Ocelot glared at his gun. "Was that a dud!? Why did I use that!? I was sure I used a real one!" While Ocelot was distracted, Robin took the chances to sprout arms on the top corners of the generator, and started to pull the support links off. "No!" Ocelot reloaded his gun as fast as he could, and fired at Robin, who quickly hid behind the corner of the generator to avoid. Ocelot regained his focus as he behind the opposite of the generator, regaining his composure while Robin took in some deep breaths.

"_I'm really close... I just need to finish off this man._" Robin thought. She then took out something, "_The knife Snake gave me... I must put this to good use._"

Ocelot opened the gun's chamber to see some bullets inside. He then began reloading as he regained his confidence. "You're pretty good... I expected nothing less from a pirate. It's been a long time since I have been in a good fight." Ocelot finished reloading as he lowered his stance, "But I'm just getting warmed up..."

At the same time, Robin and Ocelot came out of hiding as Ocelot fired his gun at Robin, who threw her knife at Ocelot. The bullet hits the knife as it flew upwards. Robin sprouted an arm above the generator as it caught the knife, and threw it down as Robin went charging at Ocelot. Ocelot fired his gun again, which Robin avoided by lowering her stance as she caught the knife from above, and slashed through the side of Ocelot's waist with it.

"Guah!" Sparks flew out of Ocelot's coat as Robin fell on her hands and knees. She then looked up at Ocelot, and noticed a mechanism around his waist. Before she could question it, Ocelot aimed his gun at her forehead. This time, Robin didn't know what to do. She could only close her eyes expected the worse to come... but it never happened. Robin opened her eyes to see that Ocelot was shaking, as if he was trying to stop himself. "Come on... why can't I shoot!?"

Robin was confused by this, but decided to ignore that as she took the support links on the generator were starting to let out some sparks. Robin instantly got out of the way as the arms completely pulled out the support links, which released a huge amount of sparks as the exterior part of the generator exploded.

"WAAOOHH!!" Ocelot got knocked back by the explosion as he crashed into the wall behind him. "Ohh..." Ocelot got back on his feet, and glared at Robin, who glared back. "This doesn't change a thing! Nobody can stop the Patriots! They are the true rulers of this world! A nature-lovin' woman like yourself wont be able to change that!"

"You're right... I may not be capable... but I will die trying." Robin replied, "And if I don't succeed, then the rest of the people of this world will continue where I left off... and they will achieve! And there is nothing that your Patriots can do to stop them!"

"Grr... I just about had enough of you!" As Ocelot was getting up, Robin crossed her limbs.

"INFINITO FLEUR!" Flower petals flew around Robin's body as Ocelot aimed at her. Before he could fire, a pink breeze went past him, causing him to freeze. Then suddenly, a pair of arms struck him from below, sending flying back as there were suddenly arms sprouting from his body. "That device you had on must have been reason why I couldn't sprout arms from your body." Robin stated, "Now that it's destroyed, there is nothing in my way to stop you!"

"Curse you...!?" Ocelot muttered before the arms on his grabbed him by his neck and legs.

"CLUTCH!"

CRACK!!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" The arms arched Ocelot's back, almost snapping his spine in two as Ocelot crashed into the wall again. Ocelot could barely get back up as limped his way towards the exit in the corner of the room. "Damn you! This is not over! You've got lucky! We'll meet again!"

Ocelot ran through the exit as Robin intended to chase him, but stopped as she remembered about the mission. "Getting back to my crew is more important right now..." Robin said as she left the area by going through another exit.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: I am getting a little bored. Atleast I have somebody to talk too. But I really want to get out of here. Huh? Somebody is calling me? Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 96: There is no time to spare!, Get the heart! I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Snake's codec calls

Episode 9: Brook

Snake: Okay, now this has just gotten ridiculous. I mean, a skeleton!? Are you serious!?

Mei Ling: I see you already met Brook. Brook is the musician of the Strawhat crew. He is really nice even though he is talking skeleton.

Snake: He has an afro too. Just what is the deal with this guy?

Mei Ling: He has eaten the soul soul fruit when he was a human. It gave him the ability to have a second life. After his crew died, he was alone for fifty years. But the Strawhat crew recruited him, so he was pretty happy of that.

Snake: He seems a bit too happy. I mean, he has to live like a skeleton, and he's too happy.

Mei Ling: He is a little strange. He has a habit of telling skull jokes.

Snake: Skull jokes, huh? I got one, what does a skeleton have when he looks at someone he likes.

Mei Ling: What?

Snake: A boner!

Mei Ling: ... I'm leaving now.

Snake: What? Don't tell me it wasn't funny.

END

I know Brook isn't this story, but since I'm doing this, might as well mention him. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the Robin battle. The Solidus battle will continue and end in the next chapter, including the Fatman one. I'll try to update quicker next time, and I'll make sure it wont be as long as this one. Ciao for now!


	96. Metal Gear Pt 13

Okay, I think I overdid it in this chapter. I placed so much content, I forgot how long it turned out to be. But this should make up for the wait. Enjoy!

* * *

1 hour left until deadline! In order to destroy security system, Robin had to confront with Revolver Ocelot. She stood victorious against the foul man as she did her duty to destroy the support links of the generator. Their is not much time left. Will the crew be able to get the heart and stop the launch in time?

Chapter 96: Time is running out!, Get the heart!

Ocelot slowly walked along the hallway, placing his arm on his back in pain after almost getting it snapped by Robin. "Ergh... curse that missy, breaking my back..." Ocelot muttered, "This feels worse than getting my hand cut off! Ah!" Ocelot rested himself on the wall, panting in exhaustion. He then looked at his right arm, and furrowed his eyes a bit. "What the hell was I doing back there... why didn't-ERGH!!"

Ocelot got on his knees as he felt like he had an extreme headache. This lasted for several seconds until he was able to recover from it. "I don't have time to ponder about this. There is not much time until the launch starts! I better get ready!"

Ocelot gets back on his feet, and continued his way through the dim hallway.

**Meanwhile...**

"YAARGH!" Sweet Tooth lunged at Snake, constantly swinging his dagger at him, which Snake avoided by jumping backwards. Snake then pulled a pin out of his grenade, and slighty threw it upwards as Snake siderolled out of the way before it would fall on Sweet Tooth. Instead of getting away, Sweet Tooth simply backhanded the grenade away, making it fly and explode on the top part of the entrance of the warehouse. Flaming rubble of it then covered the entrance as Sweet Tooth faced towards Snake. "Come on! Play with me a little longer!"

"Otacon, did you find it yet!?" Snake asked impatiently while fighting with Sweet Tooth again.

"Ah, I'm looking as fast as I can!" Otacon replied nervously, looking at each vehicle at a time. Otacon then saw the vehicle with the number '24' on it. "Snake, I found it!"

"Good!" Snake replied, avoiding a fist from Sweet Tooth. Before Sweet Tooth could continue his attack, Snake took out an RPG missile launcher, and aimed it down at Sweet Tooth's feet. "Take this!" Snake fired the missile launcher as the missile exploded between Sweet Tooth's feet.

"YEOW!" Sweet Tooth went crashing back into a pile of cargos as Snake placed his missile launcher away.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Snake asked.

"Snake! We've got more company!" Otacon yelled. Snake turned around to see some guards coming down the staircase to the roof as they began firing at the duo. Otacon crouched down behind the vehicle to protect himself while Snake returned fire at the guards.

"Otacon, get in that thing! I'll cover you!" Snake said while firing his gun at the guards. Otacon took a deep breath, and instantly jumped in the drivers' seat, and inserted the keys in the ignition.

"Come on, start!" Otacon was having a little trouble starting the engine as some athletic guards with gas masks jumped down to the first floor, and headed their way towards Snake. Snake fired at the guards, who cartwheeled to avoid, and counter by firing their machine guns. Snake had to hide behind the cargo close to him to prevent getting shot. He didn't had enough time to hide there as some other guards were trying to get him from behind. Snake quickly turned around to fire at them as he then quickly ran around the cargos, avoiding the guards as long as he could.

"OTACON! Is it ready!?" Snake asked frustratedly.

"Grr..." Otacon turned the keys once more, which finally started the engine. "I'm ready, Snake! Where are you!?"

"I'll get back to you, just avoid getting shot!" Snake replied while running behind some cargos farther away from Otacon. After shooting some guards down, Snake stopped as he was at the left side of the entrance, where two cargo trucks bursted through the flaming rubble, and drove their way towards the other end of the warehouse. "That's not good..."

"Ahh!!" Otacon drove the jeep out the way as the first truck crashed into the other vehicles, causing some of them to fly towards the wall, and blow up, knocking most of the soldiers on the second floor down to the first floor. Otacon drove the jeep close to the left wall of the warehouse between some cargos as the second truck crashed into them, causing the cargos to almost flatten Otacon as he drove by.

"Woah!" Otacon continued to drive forward, but the first truck quickly came from behind a cargo in front of Otacon as it blocked his way. "Yikes!" Ocelot steered the jeep towards the left, skidding across the ground until he finally drove left, nearly crashing onto the truck as he managed to get away. Snake shot down some more guards as he saw Otacon driving up to the center of the warehouse.

"Otacon, over here!" Snake shouted. Before Otacon could pick him up, Sweet Tooth emerged from the pile of cargos he crashed into earlier, and went charging at Snake from behind.

"Snake, watch out!" Otacon yelled. Snake turned around, only to get tackled by Sweet Tooth as he drove Snake into a cargo wall.

"Gah!" Snake cried as Sweet Tooth then lifted him up above his head, and threw him behind the first truck, which was backing up as it was about to run over Snake. Snake quickly went under the truck to prevent getting ran over as Sweet Tooth waited for it to get out of the way. Once the truck did, Snake already had his machine gun out as he fired it constantly at Sweet Tooth.

"Gyah!" Sweet Tooth got shot several times before he evaded by jumping behind some cargos. Snake then took out three grenades, and pulled their pins as he threw them over the cargos, and landed right in front of Sweet Tooth. "Damn-"

BOOM!!

The grenades exploded between the cargos, causing them to fall on one another, falling on Sweet Tooth as they crushed him. It was unsure if Sweet Tooth survived that explosion, but Snake didn't wanted to stay and find out as he quickly tried to find Otacon.

"Otacon! Where are you!?" Snake asked. His eyes then widened as he turned around to see the truck that almost ran over him went driving towards him again. Snake quickly crouched, and jumped sideways as the truck nearly ran him over. What the driver didn't know was that Snake planted a landmine before he jumped out of the way. The landmine exploded once the truck drove over it as the truck went flying towards the warehouse entrance, blocking the way once again as the truck exploded into flames.

"Snake!" Otacon drove passed Snake as he was being chased by the other truck through the center area. Before Snake could act, more soldiers from the second floor appeared as they fired on him.

"Dammit!" Snake quickly ran for cover as Otacon went around some cargos on the right side of the building before ending up back in the center. Snake saw Otacon as he quickly climbed up on the pile of cargos. Snake ran across them as the guards continued to fire at him. Snake evaded the shots, and quickly jumped and held onto a hanging lightpost from the ceiling. Snake swung himself towards the jeep Otacon was riding, but couldn't jump off since it was out of his reach as the lightpost swung him backwards towards the incoming truck.

"Dah!" Snake crashed through the windshield of the truck as this startled the guard driving it. "Damn, I thought that was closer." Snake muttered while adjusting himself. The driver tried to elbow him, but Snake avoided the shot, and kicked him out of the driver's seat. Snake then stepped on the gas petal as he peered his head out the car window. "Otacon, slow down!"

Otacon turned around to see Snake driving towards him. He slowed down as Snake planted a C4 underneath the driving wheel. Once Snake drove to the jeep's side, he jumped off the truck, and landed on the back of the jeep as took out a trigger. "Now!"

BOOOOOOOM!!

The C4 in the truck exploded, bursting it into flames as it flew up in the air, and towards the duo. Otacon sped up the jeep as Snake took out a missile launcher, and fired it towards the destroyed truck in the way, causing it to explode as it was knocked back further. Otacon then successfully managed to drive the jeep out of the warehouse as the destroyed truck behind them crashed onto the exit, only this time, the front part of the warehouse crumbled down, blocking any entry or exit permanently.

Snake and Otacon watched this as Otacon rested his head on the steering wheel. "We barely made it..."

"We're not done yet. We need to get to the heliport area." Snake said while getting up, and getting behind the turret. "Otacon, there is no time to slack off. Get moving!"

"Okay, okay..." Otacon panted. Before he could drive away, he and Snake could hear some faint music. "What's that?" Snake looked at the warehouse to see that the music was coming from inside there.

"It's getting louder..." Snake said. Suddenly, something came driving through the rubble, catching Snake and Otacon by surprise as it then stopped. It appeared to be an ice-cream truck, only there were turrets on the bottom front sides, and a huge head of a demented clown on the top of truck. The windshields were slightly cracks, there were no side doors, and it playing a music that regular ice cream trucks.

The person driving it was none other than Sweet Tooth as he then looked at the duo while holding on to the side of the doorless truck. "Where are you going!? You don't intend to leave without your treats, do you!?"

"Otacon, step on it!" Snake yelled. Otacon quickly drove the jeep towards the north as Sweet Tooth got back inside his truck, and started chasing them.

**Meanwhile...**

"Take this!" Fatman skated towards Usopp, and bumped into him with his stomach as Usopp was rolled backwards across the ground. Usopp stopped himself as he aimed at Fatman while sitting down.

"HISSATSU HIMAWARI BOSHI!" Usopp fired five explosive pellets simultaneously in a pentagon pattern, which Fatman barely avoided by skating towards his right, but lost his balance due to the quick evade. "KAMAKIRI RYUSEI!" Usopp fired another explosive pellet that wheezes in a pattern of a sickle as it exploded onto the side of Fatman's head.

"Ohh!" The force of the exploded caused Fatman to skate backwards, but he quickly regained his composure as he hid behind another cargo wall. "I think this party is a little too good for you. You don't want me to kick you out!"

"I don't care about your fake party! I am going to get back on you after you did to Chopper!" Usopp yelled. He ran towards where Fatman was hiding behind, and tried to fire at him, but Fatman shoulder barged him out of the way as Fatman skated behind another cargo.

"I can see why are you so upset! That little fella didn't had the time of his life just like that other boy in the warehouse!" Fatman yelled. Usopp got up as he looked at the ground, with shadows shading over his eyes. "It was so easy catching him off guard. I have dealt with many other people before, but he turned out to be one of my favorite victims! It's thanks to him, I was brought back to this world with a blast! Now the whole world will see once again that I am the greatest bomber of all time!"

"Don't you dare you talk about Luffy like that!" Usopp said while getting up, "I am tired of running away from you... COME ON OUT, AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!!"

"You asked for it! It's time to end this party with a blast as well! HAAA!!" Fatman came out of hiding as he skated towards Usopp from behind.

"HISSATSU CHOU KEMURIBOSHI!" Usopp turned around, and fired a smoke pellet at Fatman, creating a humongous smokescreen that covered the entire rooftop.

"Gah! I can't see a thing!" Fatman coughed as he then stopped skating. He heard some noises behind him as he turned around, and fired his tommy gun at that direction.

BOOM!

"Gwah!" Fatman went flying backwards as he landed on his back. "Oh.." As Fatman got back on his feet, the smoke cleared as he saw Usopp aiming at him, with a visible gust swirling around his body.

"You're finished! NAMARI RYUSEI!" Usopp fired a lead pellet that went through the air as fast sniper rifle bullet as it hits Fatman in the stomach.

"GWUAAHH!!" Despite the pellet being small, Fatman was knocked off his feet, and went flying back towards a container. Usopp then aimed at him before he could fall down.

"YOTSU SUNE-KU BAKUHA!" Usopp fired four explosive pellets, with three pellets behind them as they moved like snakes, and went flying above Fatman.

"What is that!?" Fatman asked as the snake-like pellets went slithering down at him. "Aaahh!!"

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!

The pellets exploded upon impact, driving Fatman into the ground. The smoke cleared to reveal that Fatman was alive, but not for long as the bottom of his skates started to disintegrate. Fatman saw this, and was very sad, "My legs... oh no. I cannot attend the party like this..."

Usopp cautiously approached Fatman while aiming at him. "The party is over for you!" Usopp yelled. Fatman looked at him, and smiled a bit.

"Eh heh... that's what you think..." Fatman said, "Atleast I did what I could to bring my greatness around here... not that it would matter anymore since I am about to leave."

"Good riddance! It's what happens when you try to kill a friend of mine!" Usopp said.

"I didn't mean to blow him up, he just happened to be there at the time." Fatman replied as his legs disintegrated, "But, you know, I think it would have been best that he's dead."

"You dont let up, do you!? Luffy is not dead!" Usopp replied angrily.

"... if that's true, then I feel sorry for him." Fatman said. He the removed the front collar of his coat, allowing Usopp to see his entire face, "He has no idea what he got himself into."

"What do you mean?" Usopp asked curiously.

"From what I know so far, him, you, and the other pirates, have been going from world to world using this magical door that can only be used by the hearts created by Master Hand." Fatman said, "What you guys are doing is a big no-no for them."

"Them?" Usopp asked, lowering his slingshot.

"Yes... them." Fatman said, "That world... Obscurum... I wonder why they haven't done anything about it."

"What are you talking about? Who is them?" Usopp asked while aiming at Fatman, "You better not be playing tricks, or I'll..."

"Go ahead, shoot me, I'm already dead." Fatman said as his upper body was starting disintegrate. Usopp cursed as Fatman continued, "This is the highlight of the party. I assure you, the deaths of your comrades will surely make them happy too." Fatman then felt dazed as he was about to completely disintegrated, "I die here, and bring more to my legacy. Too bad you wont be around to see the movies... laugh... and grow... fat..."

With his final words, he desintergrated, leaving no trace behind of the once called the greatest bomber of all.

Usopp puts his slingshot away as he sighed in depression. "Oh! I need to get back with the others! I just hope Chopper is okay!" Usopp ran towards the staircase, and went down as he left from the rooftop.

**Meanwhile...**

In the research lab, their were several scientists typing on computers in front of what appeared to be a generator, connected to the satellite above the building they were in. Hojo stood in the center of the room, tapping his foot as he seemed impatient.

"How long does it take to send research data to that world!?" Hojo asked angrily.

"We're doing the best we can, sir." replied a scientist, "It's just that sending a huge amount of data to a planet in another dimension is rather difficult for us..."

"Tsk! First, that idiot of a clown runs off from me, and now we have bunch of idiots here who can't even send some important research data back to my comrades! It shows that the young age of today is bigger than the I.Q. they have!" Hojo yelled.

The scientists shivered a bit from hearing that as they continued working. Hojo walked in front of monitor that shows a percentage bar, which was 80 percent full. "Atleast we are almost done with this. The sooner, the better so I can go back, and work on that specimen back in the torture room."

Suddenly, another scientist ran inside the research lab. "Mr. Hojo! I just saw something flying up to the sky."

"... Huh?" Hojo asked while turning to the scientist, "What makes you think that I care? This is not the space shuttle, just so you know."

"No, you don't understand! It looked like some kind of reindeer!"

"A reindeer? It makes more sense to see pigs fly! Where did you see this!?" Hojo asked.

"Just outside! I saw it flying upward after some explosion from the other side of the island, and then I saw it again, only it's falling right down here as we speak!"

A moment silence came afterwards as Hojo rubbed his chin, "Either you have been drinking lately, or you are just seeing things. You are a scientist. You and I both know that there is no such thing as flying-"

Suddenly, something crashed right through the roof, and crashed onto the floor, startling the scientists as they backed away. Hojo blinked in confusion as he turned around, and saw none other Chopper, who had circles over his eyes as he a bit unconscious.

"... Reindeers..." Hojo said, finishing his previous sentence. The scientists gathered up around Chopper, wandering what he really is. "Get out of the way! Let me take a good look at it!" Hojo yelled while shoving scientists aside as he got in front of Chopper. "Now what is this we have here? It certainly does not look like any ordinary reindeer."

Hojo got on one knee, and studied Chopper's body features. "A blue nose... wearing pants and a pink hat... I have never seen anything like this before." Hojo said while rubbing his chin. He then put his hand in Chopper's pants, feeling his you-know-what. "It's also a male... what kind of creature is this?"

"Ohh..." Chopper moaned as he then regained consciousness, "Uh? Am I still alive?" Chopper then felt something odd as he looked up, and saw that Hojo still had his hand inside Chopper's pants. "AAAAAHHH!?" Chopper blushed as he then backed away in a hurry, putting his hooves around his pants he placed his back on a wall. "What are you doing!? Why were you touching me!?"

The scientists gasped from hearing Chopper talk. "Did it just spoke?" Asked a scientist.

"Yeah! I have never thought he could talk!"

"This creature is so amazing!"

Chopper blushed at those comments as he then did his happy dance. "St-Stupid heads! I am not happy you said to me! Stupid!" Chopper yelled happily.

"Now it's insulting us! This is so amazing!"

"Well, now..." Hojo said while getting up, "This is truly a breakthrough by all logical means. To think that the rubber boy was surprising enough, this little creature just popped right in, and got my attention. My, my, this night truly turned out magnificent."

"SHUT UP, YOU CRACKHEAD!" Chopper laughed happily while still doing his happy dance. "Oh?" Chopper stopped dancing after hearing what Hojo said, "Rubber boy? You mean Luffy?"

"Hmm? You know him?" Hojo asked, "Does that mean you are one of his pirate crewmembers?"

"Y-Yeah. How do you know Luffy? And who are you?" Chopper asked.

"Ker ha ha! That's right, how rude of me. I am Professor Hojo, a scientist that only seeks nothing but knowledge from all kinds of species out there in the universe." Hojo said with a creepy smirk.

"A scientist?" Chopper asked while getting up, "Oh... so you are like a doctor?"

"Doctor? Such nonsense, doctors are people that help others. Do you expect me to be that low of a person?" Hojo asked. Chopper blinked in confusion as Hojo continued, "I am a scientist, which are REAL people, handling the real problems in life, which is the lack of knowledge everyone has these days." Hojo then adjusted his glasses, "Scientists help solve this problem by trying know, and create anything that will help, or satisfy humanity. That is why I became one, because of the great knowledge that I possess. We wouldn't be living in a great society without my great intellect. I wouldn't be caught dead being a doctor."

"Oh..." Chopper said sadly.

"But you seem to be quite the smart young man." Hojo said as he adjusted his glasses again, "Perhaps you would be interested to be a part of this little breeding experiment I have in mind. I have plenty of human female specimens in storage. I assure you, you will gain knowledge and satisfaction upon agreeing. What do you say?"

"B-Breeding?" Chopper asked. He blushed immensely just thinking about until he then shook his head repeatedly, "No! I want you to answer my question! How is it that you know Luffy!? Where is he!?"

"Hmph! How dare you raise your tone at me..." Hojo said, "I don't see any reason why I should respond to a lowly specimen such as yourself. It would ruin my title as a man if I did."

"I don't care about your title! I want you tell me where Luffy is right now!" Chopper yelled, taking some steps forward. The scientists backed away, while Hojo didn't move from the spot he was on.

"You're rather violent for someone who looks so harmless." Hojo said while taking out two capsules from underneath his lab coat, "I suggest you apologize, and maybe I could forget about your cruelty your showing towards me."

"Never!" Chopper yelled, "I know I have just met you, but you seem to be an awful person! You treated me like I am some sort of guinea pig, and you treat doctors as if they didn't have a purpose in life! They help people with their diseases, they are not unnecessary as you think they are! They will always be heroes!"

Hojo was not started to get irritated by Chopper, "Such arrogance... I should have expected this. You and your comrades have a been a nuisance to me, and my comrades for long enough! We try to bring Obscurum to the top, yet you people keep getting in the way!"

"What!?" Chopper asked, "You are one of the ruler people!?"

"I certainly am!" Hojo replied angrily, "I can now see what Sigma and Bison saw in your crew, and that was disappointment. The beliefs you pirates have are completely out of the question! But what those two did wrong is that they let you live on while they had the chance to end your lives! I cannot stand being in the same room with someone that thinks that inferior specimens should help their kind just because it feels right! There is no knowledge in that!"

Chopper glared at Hojo, who then smirked. "Oh, and by the way, you asked me about your captain. Well, I found his corpse." Hojo lied, which caused Chopper to widen his eyes, "As soon as I am done here, I will go back to the body, and start dissecting it. I will take out the brain, and put it inside a glass container, where it will stay for eternity, wondering how he failed miserably to protect his so-called BELOVED CREW!!"

"AAAAAHHHH!!" Chopper turned into his Heavy point, which startled Hojo as he got punch in the face by him. Hojo went flying across the lab, and crashed into the wall behind him, almost making a hole in the wall as Hojo fell limplessly on the ground. The scientists were shocked as Chopper had a fierce look on his face. "Dont make threats you cant keep..."

"The creature turned into a monster!" yelled a scientist. He and the rest of the scientists then ran out of the lab in panic, leaving Chopper and Hojo alone.

"Hm?" Despite getting hit so hard, Hojo got right back on his feet, adjusting his glasses as he seemed a bit unharmed. _"Huh!? He shouldnt be getting up so quickly after that hit!"_ Chopper thought in surprise

"Heh heh heh... KER HA HA HA HA! HOW MARVELOUS!!" Hojo yelled as he looked at Chopper, "I didn't know you can also transform. To think that I planned on killing you, but you seem to have some use. I'll just take you to my laboratory, and study your features some more."

"I don't plan to go anywhere with you!" Chopper yelled as he charged at Hojo. Suddenly, tentacles grabbed him from behind, and threw Chopper backwards, and to the ground. Chopper sat up, and saw two creatures in front of him. One of them was green octopus that was floating in the air, while the other one appeared to be a snail with a brown seashell, only it has tentacles as well."

"I'd like you to meet one of my finest creations." Hojo said while adjusting his glasses, "They are my personal bodyguards. They came from the small capsules I took out earlier. I released them just right before you punched me into the wall. They are no pushovers, you see, if you do anything to harm, they will kill you."

"I won't lose to them!" Chopper yelled as he charged at the creatures. The green octopus flew above him, and wrapped his tentacles around Chopper's neck, choking him as he pulled him down to the ground. While holding him, the brown snail used it's tentacles to jump up, and ram it's seashell into Chopper's stomach. "Gah!"

"You see? You cannot defeat them." Hojo said while walking up to Chopper while he's down, "Only I can make them stop. If you want that to happen, then you will come with me, and be a part of one of my experiments."

"I will never do that!!" Chopper yelled as he then got up, and punched the green octopus in the face, causing it to lose it's grip on Chopper's neck as Chopper then punched it again. Chopper then grabbed the brown snail, and threw it at Hojo, who jumped and landed on the ground as the snail missed him. Chopper then saw a briefcase on a table next to him as he then grabbed it, and intended to hit Hojo with it.

"Huh? NO!" Hojo yelled while glancing at Chopper over his shoulder, "Put that down! All my research about Obscurum is inside that briefcase!"

Chopper stopped as he heard that as he looked at the briefcase. "You want it... THEN GO GET IT!!" Chopper yelled. He then turned around, and threw it to the generator.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!"

The briefcase crashed into the generator, causing a loud explosion as it nearly destroyed the whole lab. The explosion killed Hojo's creatures as it also knocked back Chopper and Hojo close to the exit. Flames spread from the ground as Hojo got up, and saw that his briefcase was engulfed with flames.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!! MY RESEARCH!!" Hojo cried as he ran towards the flaming briefcase, trying to put out the fire with his own hands. "No! No! Don't burn! DON'T! MY RESEARCH! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Hojo wasn't able to put out the fire as the briefcase turned into rubble. Hojo felt really, really upset about this. He clenched his fist angrily as he glanced over his shoulder to see Chopper back in his original form.

"Oh... I didn't know it was going to explode..." Chopper said dazedly as he tried to get back on his feet.

KICK!

"AHH!" Chopper got kicked hard by Hojo as he rolled across the floor.

"You disgusting creature! How dare you destroy my precious research!?" Hojo asked as he then kicked Chopper again as he rolled up against a wall. "I wont forgive this! You hear me!? NEVER!!" Hojo placed his hands on the wall as he kicked Chopper nonstop with no remorse. Chopper was now bleeding from the mouth as Hojo then kicked him out the lab, and ended up outside. Hojo knelt down, and punched Chopper in the face about seven times in a row, causing Chopper to bleed more. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, HUH!? DON'T YOU ENJOY THE PAIN!?" Hojo asked furiously before giving Chopper another punch in the face.

"Ahh.. ah... eh.." Chopper cried as Hojo then grabbed his neck, and took out an injection needle.

"I will inject you with one of my poisons! You'll feel numb throughout your whole body as you will suffer a very slow, and painful death! Nobody will save you from this! Not even a stupid doctor! DIE-GAH!!" Hojo got shot in the arm as he dropped the injection needle as blood came out of his wound. "MY ARM!! AAAAHH!!" Hojo cried while holding his wound as he fell on his back in pain.

Otacon then drove to the scene as it appeared that Snake saved Chopper by shooting at Hojo. "Oh, damn..." Snake muttered as he picked up the barely conscious Chopper, and placed him in the front seat while putting the seat belt on him. "Otacon, get us out here!"

"Roger!" Otacon replied as Snake got back on the jeep before Otacon droved off. Hojo continued to scream as Sweet Tooth droved past him, not caring for his comrade as he continued to chase the jeep. Snake faced the turret at the truck, and started firing at constantly as it got closer.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! This is fun!!" Sweet Tooth yelled excitedly as he bumped into the jeep from behind, pushing it forward.

"HUUAAAAAAAHH!!" Snake continued firing at the truck, but no matter how much he shot, the truck wouldnt slow down.

"Snake! Dead ahead!" Otacon yelled as their was a tank in the road. The tank fired a missile, which Otacon quickly drove out of it trajectory as the missile hits the ice cream truck, creating an explosion in front of it. Otacon drove past the tank, and made quick left turn as some guards along the way tried to shoot them down, with the tank aiming at them. Before the tank could fire, Sweet Tooth's ice cream truck remained intact as it drove right towards the tank.

CRASH!!

The truck crashed into the tank, which actually flipped it over as the ice cream truck drove past it. "AH HA HA HA!" Sweet Tooth laughed as he started firing the turrets from his the side of his truck, shooting the jeep in front of it. Snake returns fire by shooting back at the truck until he then saw a crane behind him. He fired at the crane's ropes as the crane fell down, and crashed in front of Sweet Tooth after the jeep escaped from it. "WHAT!?" Sweet Tooth steered to his right, only to crash into the wall as the force caused Sweet Tooth to slam his head on the steering wheel. "Damn... oh..."

Snake sighed as Otacon was now driving up to the northwest part of the island. "Snake, isn't that Robin!?" Otacon asked. Snake turned around to see Robin getting out of Arsenal from a hatch.

"That is her! Pull over!" Snake yelled. The jeep stopped in front of Robin, who was a bit startled by the sudden appearance.

"Oh!? Snake!" Robin gasped in surprise.

"Robin, get on! Hurry!" Snake said. While this was all happening, Usopp was running out of the building, and was now heading towards the northwest part of the island.

"I gotta find the others quick! There is no telling what would happen to me if I don't!" Usopp panicked. He then saw Snake and the others ahead of him. "There they are! Oi, over here!!"

As soon as Robin got on, she saw how terrible Chopper looked. "Doctor-kun! Are you alright!?" Robin asked worryingly as she unbuckled Chopper's seat belt, and placed Chopper on her lap.

"Mmm... oh, Robin... it's good to see you okay... ow!" Chopper cried. Robin was kept silent as she sat on the passenger seat.

"Otacon, go passed the bridge! I need to destroy it so that clown would stop chasing us!" Snake said.

"The bridge is guarded well, Snake! So hold on tight, you guys!" Otacon said. He then stepped on the gas pedal as he drove towards the bridge.

"OI, WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? DONT LEAVE ME HERE!!" Usopp yelled angrily as he chased them by foot.

The guards saw the jeep coming as they jumped out of the way as it went passed them. The guards got back on their feet, and fired at them as Snake returned fire by firing the jeep's turret, knocking the guards as Usopp also ran past them. Snake and the guards continued to fire at eachother as there bullets were passing by Usopp.

"Stop firing! Are you trying to kill me!?" Usopp asked. The jeep then made it over the bridge as Otacon stopped the jeep as Snake got off. Usopp made it over as well as he fell on the ground, panting heavily from running so fast as Snake saw the ice cream truck again.

"Get out of my way!!" Sweet Tooth yelled as he ran over the guards in front of him, and drove on the bridge. Snake took out his missile launcher, and fired a missile at the bridge's support beam.

BOOM!!

The missile destroyed the support beam, causing the bridge to collapse as Sweet Tooth fell with it. Usopp stared in awe as Snake puts his missile launcher. "That takes care of him this time!" Snake said.

"Oh... what was that thing?" Usopp asked. He then got up confidently, striking a cocky pose. "Ahem, that appeared to be a monster, but no matter. It's gone now, it wont be able to chase us again because it's weak and stupid! Ah ha ha!"

As Sweet Tooth fell with his truck, he pulled a switch, which activated his thrusters as he drove up against the inclined bridge, and flew upwards as it made it back on the road, where Snake and the others are. Usopp gasped in disbelief as he fell on his rear while tears came out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry I called you stupid! Dont hurt me!" Usopp cried.

"Otacon, get moving!" Snake yelled while getting back on the jeep. Otacon then drove up the spiraled road, leaving Usopp behind again.

"OI, YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME AGAIN!! WAIT UP!!" Usopp yelled while chasing after the jeep. Sweet Tooth laughed again as he then chased Usopp and the jeep up the spiraled road.

**Meanwhile...**

Solidus watched as the trail of flames he created died out as he stood in front of the helicopter, which was in front of the injured Zoro. "You are a tough opponent, but your death draws near." Solidus said as Zoro got up, facing his back at him. "You know, if you were a part of my army back then, you would have stood a chance against me. Seeing that you're about to die, I will tell you one of the greatest things about me."

Zoro didn't reply as Solidus remembered his days as a teenager. "I remembered where I first fought in the Liberian civil war during the 80's. I killed a family, and raised their child, Jack. I raised him as one of my own, making him the most ruthless killer out of my small boy army unit. But then, the Patriots recruited him, used him as one of their secret projects. I cannot forgive the Patriots for what they have done to me. They took away my presidency over the United States, and they also intended to kill me! But alas, I have come back for revenge! They will regret the day they have used me for their personal enjoyment!"

"Are you done?" Zoro asked while facing towards him. "All your whining is giving me a headache."

Solidus laughed at that remark, "Is that so? What makes you think that you stand up to me after what you just observed? You saw how much stronger I have become in exchange for my extra arms. What point is there to fight on?"

"For one, to stop you from destroying this helicopter... and two, to become the greatest swordsman!" Zoro replied with a glare.

"Ha ha! This is rather unfortunate for you! None of those wishes will come true for you!" Solidus yelled as he then charged at the helicopter. Zoro quickly leaped through the helicopter's open doors, and slashed Solidus back. Zoro swung his swords at Solidus, who kept parrying with blades. Solidus then jumped back, setting the spot he was on ablaze as Zoro nearly got himself burned. Solidus then dashed at Zoro, creating a trail of fire behind him as he clashed swords with him. Solidus pushed Zoro up close to the helicopter as the flames were nearly touching it. Zoro quickly kicked Solidus back, giving some distance to the two.

Zoro then sheathed two of his swords away, which made Solidus curious. "Are you giving up? Have you finally realized that you cannot defeat me?"

"No..." Zoro replied as he grabbed the sword that he held with his teeth, "I am just going to finish you off with one sword."

"Hmm... rather foolish... it seems that you are ready to die." Solidus said as he lowered his stance, causing his feet to turn red. "Farewell! THE THREE BRANCH FORMATION!"

Solidus dashed around Zoro, creating a flaming triangle as he then charged at Zoro, who sheathed the sword he was holding. "ITTORYU LAI..." Zoro waited until Solidus got closer. Once he did, a bright light blinded Solidus as Zoro goes right through him, slowly sheathing his sword again, "HEBI HITONOMI!"

Two deep cuts then appeared on Solidus' shoulders as the force of Zoro's attack actually puts out the fire Solidus created.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEHHHH!!" Blood poured out of Solidus' shoulders as Solidus screamed in pain. He was losing his balance as he walked towards the edge of the heliport area. His breathing slowed down once he got there as he could no longer feel his legs. He lets himself fall off the area, falling all the way down the rocky shores. He landed on them with a thump as Zoro opened his eyes and stood tall.

Solidus was still alive as he crawled towards the water. He started to disintegrate as he held his arm high up in the air, smiling. Zoro then swung down his sword, which caused Solidus to disintegrate completely as Zoro stood victorious over him as the wind whistled by.

"Thanks... for the fight..."

**Meanwhile...**

Back in the jail cell, Johnny was telling Luffy about his family. "And that's why my name is Johnny." Johnny said.

"Wow, all the boys in your family are called Johnny." Luffy said in awe, "So that's where the Johnny comes from."

"I'm pretty happy for what my family has done for me over my childhood years." Johnny said, "Too bad that I can't be as great as they were."

"Sure you can." Luffy said, "Hey, I have a good idea! Why don't you join my crew?"

"Huh? Your crew?" Johnny asked curiously.

"Yeah, you can be a pirate instead of soldier." Luffy said.

"Well, I don't know how that would help me be great, but... OHH!!" Johnny was holding his stomach again. "Oh no, here it comes again?"

"Are you going to poop again?" Luffy asked.

"Ooooohhh..." Johnny moaned as he then farted, "Yeah, I'm very sure I will."

"Try thinking of food. It makes me feel better! Think about how good chocolate is!" Luffy said happily, which only made Johnny feel worse.

"OOOOOOOOHHHH!!" Johnny went running back into the torture, and went inside the bathroom.

POOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOT! POOT! POOT! POOT!

"Aw, man! I forgot to take off my pants!!"

While their were some squishy and poopy noises coming from the bathroom, Luffy decides to sit on the bed, waiting for it to be over. "It's going to get really stinky when he comes back... tsk, I want to get out of here already!"

BEEP! BEEP!

"Huh?" Luffy heard a beeping noise from his ear, "Oh, I still have this on? I wonder who is calling me?" Luffy then placed his hand on his ear.

**BEGIN CODEC TRANSMISSION**

Two screens appeared around the green frequency box as Luffy's face appeared on the left screen, while the right screen was completely fuzzy.

"Luffy, you can't afford to stay there any longer!" Said an odd voice from the fuzzy screen, "If you do, you will get killed!"

"Hmm? Who are you? I can't see your face." Luffy said.

"There is no time for introductions!" Said the voice, "Listen, I am going to let you out of that cell. Once I free you, head out to the hanger, and find a way out of Arsenal as quickly as possible."

"Wait a minute, tell me who you are!" Luffy said.

"You must hurry! There is not much time before Arsenal is launched! You must stop it at all costs!" Said the voice.

"Wait, please! Who are you!?" Luffy asked.

"... For now, let's just say that I am your biggest fan..." Replied the voice.

**END TRANSMISSION**

Luffy blinked in confusion from that weird codec transmission. "Who was talking to me? He didn't sound like anybody I know." Luffy said. Suddenly, sparks came out of the cell door as it then opened. "Ugh!? It opened!?" Luffy walked out of the cell, and scratched his head in confusion. He then smiled as he raised his hands in the air. "Yosh! I am free at last!"

"Hey, what's going on out there!?" Johnny asked from inside the bathroom, "It better not-"

POOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO OOOOOOT!!

"OOOOOHHHH! Nevermind! I am going to be in here for a while... oh..."

Luffy then stormed out of the jail room, then out of the torture room as he ended up in the hanger. He stopped as soon as he saw the Metal Gear RAYS. "Oooooooh!? Coool!! What are these things!? They're so big, and weird!" Luffy said excitedly. Suddenly, the hanger then started to tremble. "Whoa! Whoa!! What's happening!?"

**Meanwhile...**

The island shook a bit as some parts of the building fell off. It stopped a few moments afterwards as Nami and Franky wondered what happened. "What was that? An earthquake?" Franky asked.

"It felt like it, but something is not right..." Nami said as she then looked at the safe ahead of her, "Ugh, the sensors went off a long time ago."

"Snake bro told us to stay put until we get a call from him." Franky explained, "So... we wait."

"Ergh... what is taking that guy is so long?"

**Meanwhile...**

Otacon drove the jeep up the spiraled road, with Usopp somehow keeping up with them in the same speed the Jeep was going. "Stop! Let me on, please! I am getting tired!!" Usopp cried. As this was happening, Snake waited for Sweet Tooth to show up again in his ice cream truck.

"He will show up any minute..." Snake said, "Otacon, when he shows up, just focus getting us to our location. Don't get distracted."

"Dont worry about me; just take care of that guy." Otacon replied. Robin continued to pet the barely concious Chopper as Snake saw Sweet Tooth coming.

"Here it comes! Don't get in my way, Usopp!" Snake yelled as he aimed at the truck behind Usopp.

"I wouldn't be in your way if you have already let me on!!" Usopp barked.

"Ha ha ha! Let's continue our fun!" Sweet Tooth yelled from inside his truck. He started firing the truck's turrets past Usopp, and towards the jeep, but since the truck was wider, it couldn't really hit the jeep well. Snake returns fire by firing the jeep's turret at the truck, shooting at the windshield, which didn't break since it was bulletproof. Sweet Tooth then pushed a button, causing a slot to open from the truck's sides, revealing a missile as it fired towards Snake. Snake fired at it, causing it to explode as this threw Usopp off guard as he slowed down.

"Watch what you are doing!" Usopp cried while continuing to run. He then glanced over his shoulder to see the ice cream truck almost inches away from his back. "YAAAAAHHHH!!" Usopp accelerated his pace, running faster than the truck as Usopp was now away from it. Sweet Tooth activated his boosters, accelerating as well as Usopp had to move out of the way as the truck went past him. "Guys, watch out!"

Sweet Tooth bumped into the jeep from behind, causing Otacon to lose control of the jeep. Snake fired at the ice cream truck as it was getting a bit disfigured from getting shot constantly. "It's falling apart! We just need to keep this up a little longer!" Snake said.

"Grr!!" Sweet Tooth drove his truck past the jeep, and got in front of it. Several compartments of it opened, revealing some missiles as they fired at the jeep.

"Yipes!" Otacon steered the jeep in several directions while heading up, avoiding the missiles as Snake faced the turret at the truck again, firing at it from behind.

"Robin, use your devil fruit power to hold that guy!" Snake yelled, but got no response as Robin was still looking at Chopper on her lap, "Robin! ... Damn! I guess I am on my own!"

Snake continued to fire until the Sweet Tooth hits the brakes, stopping the truck as Otacon right towards it. "Oh god!" Otacon made a quick turn, nearly crashing into the truck as he drove the jeep past it. Sweet Tooth drives after them, and drove towards the jeep sides. He slammed his truck onto the jeep, nearly knocking it out of the road as it got slammed into the rails. Sweet Tooth then drove the truck closer to the jeep, pushing it along the rails, creating multiple sparks between the jeep and the rails. They drove on like this for a couple of more seconds as Sweet Tooth then took out a machine gun, and aimed at Otacon, who gasped upon getting aimed.

"No you don't!" Snake jumped right off the jeep, and got inside the truck to knock the gun off Sweet Tooth's hands.

"You little!" Sweet Tooth tried to grab Snake while driving, but Snake avoided his hand, and wrapped his arms around Sweet Tooth's neck, causing him to lose control of his truck as it zigzagged along the road. While this was happening, Usopp finally caught up with the jeep, and jumped on to the back of it, pulling himself on as he took deep breaths.

"Oh man... don't make me run like that again..." Usopp panted. He then got on his hands and knees, and saw the fight going on in the truck. "Way to go, Snake! Don't let him get the best of you!"

"Grr!" Sweet Tooth elbowed Snake in the face, but Snake held on to Sweet Tooth's neck as the truck was slowly started to slow down. "You can't kill me! I am invincible!"

"That's what they all say!" Snake said as he then gave Sweet Tooth a quick squeeze to the neck, making him feel dazed as Snake quickly jumped off the truck before it ended up behind the jeep. Sweet Tooth quickly recovered, and glared at Snake.

"No more games!" Sweet Tooth pushed a button, causing his truck to transform into a robotic body, with the head clown figure as the head.

"OOOOOOOOHHHH!! IT TRANSFORMED INTO SOMETHING SCARIER!!" Usopp yelled as his eyes popped out of his head. The arms of the robot revealed several missiles as Sweet Tooth was just one button away from firing at them.

"It's been fun, but now it's time to see you sink with the fishies!" Sweet Tooth yelled excitedly. He was then about to push the button, but suddenly, arms sprouted from his body, and pulled him away from the button and steering wheel. "What the hell!?"

Snake saw that Robin had her limbs crossed while sitting down as she had gazed lowered. "Doctor-kun got hurt because of people like you..." Robin said referring to Sweet Tooth, "Now it's time to get punished! CLUTCH!"

CRACK!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Sweet Tooth got his back cracked by the arms as he drove over the guard rail, and down to the spiky rocks below. The ice cream truck exploded into pieces upon landing as Sweet Tooth pulled himself halfway out while holding his back. "My prey... escaped?" He asked as he then looked up the mountain "NOBODY ESCAPES FROM ME!" Sweet Tooth pushed a button on his truck, which was still in it's robotic form as it fired ten missiles in the air before it fell apart.

The jeep was now on top of the mountain as they drove towards the heliport, where Zoro saw them arriving. "It's them." Zoro said. He then gasped as he saw some missiles flying up to the sky, and went down towards the jeep. "Look out!"

"Huh!?" Snake and the others saw the missiles coming, but couldn't do anything as they were approached rather quickly. "Hold on!" Otacon yelled. The missiles the ground close to the jeep, knocking it in the air as it crashed onto it's sides as skid across the ground destroyed. Zoro gasped as the jeep stopped in front of him.

"Oi! Are you guys alright!?" Zoro asked as he got around the jeep, and saw Otacon and the others alive. They slowly got on their feet as Chopper was now fully conscious.

"Oh... what? What happened?" Chopper asked while rubbing his eye. Robin was glad Chopper was okay as she then hugged him.

"Doctor-kun... I am glad you're safe..." Robin said with a smile. Chopper blushed as he quickly pulled Robin away, doing his little happy dance afterwards.

"Be quiet! Don't you hug me like that!" Chopper said happily. Usopp then walked to them, almost tripping from the lack of breath.

"Eh... is everyone okay?" Usopp asked.

"We're fine, Longnose-kun." Robin replied. "But... I don't see Snake anywhere..."

Everyone else noticed this as Snake was nowhere to be seen. "No... don't tell me he..." Otacon said worryingly. Usopp didn't wanted to think what happened to him as he then started to shout.

"Snake! Where are you!? Snake!?" Usopp didnt get a reply as he then fell on his knees in sadness. "SNAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAKE!!"

POW!

"Shut up! I'm right here!" Snake yelled after hitting Usopp behind the head angrily. As Usopp cried in pain, everyone else was happy to see Snake.

"Snake! You're okay!" Chopper said happily.

"Of course, I am! I was just looking for the keys to the helicopter from the body of the pilot there!" Snake said, pointing at the pilot's corpse. He then tossed the keys to Otacon, who almost dropped them. "Otacon, get the helicopter going!"

"R-Right!" Otacon said as he hurried into the helicopter.

"And for the rest of you; quit standing like a bunch of retards, and get in the helicopter! That goes the same for you two idiots!" Snake yelled, referring to Usopp and Chopper.

"H-He's angry!" Chopper cried nervously.

"Let's get in before he hurts us!" Usopp cried, grabbing Chopper as they went inside helicopter.

"Yelling my name like that... annoying..." Snake muttered as he got in the helicopter with Zoro and Robin. The propellers then started to spin as he got above the ground. Snake then contacted Franky by codec. "Franky, we have the helicopter! Get the heart out of the safe; we're heading your way!"

The helicopter then flew out of the heliport area, and headed towards the safe area.

**Meanwhile...**

"Got it, bro!" Franky said as he ended his codec conversation with Snake, "Okay, now we can go get what came for!"

"Can you go there alone, instead? I'm feeling a little nervous stepping inside." Nami said. Franky grabbed Nami, and took her inside the safe area. "Ow! Okay! You could just say no!"

They ran in front of the immense safe, which looked big enough to fit a Metal Gear inside. "And he we are... time to open it."

"I still believe this is the most idiotic way to open this thing. I mean, who could have thought about this?" Nami asked.

"No time to think about that. Let's just get it over with." Franky said. He faced in front of the safe, taking a long and slow deep breath. "OPEN SESAME!"

They heard a clicking sound as the lock slowly opened from the side. Once it was fully open, A bright, purple light shined from the inside. Once the light has dimmed, Nami and Franky could see a purple heart, with a decal of a fox (Metal Gear symbol) on it.

"The 7th heart! Franky, go get it!" Nami ordered. Franky quickly got into the safe, and grabbed the Mystery heart, but once he did, he heard an odd sound. He and Nami looked around to see where that noise was coming from. "Is that a cow?"

Suddenly, two odd looking machines came out from the sides of the safe area. These were known as the Gekko as they charged at the duo. "Let's get out of here!" Franky yelled.

Nami and Franky went running away from the Gekko as they quickly caught up to them. Before the Gekko could strike them, one of them got hit by a missile from above. Nami and Franky looked up to Snake and the others on the helicopter. "Snake!"

Snake pulled down a rope ladder as the electrical started to activate. "Get on!" Snake yelled. Nami and Franky both managed to grab the rope ladder as Otacon pulled the helicopter up as the Gekko tried to leap at them. Otacon managed to get Nami and Franky out of the safe area before the electrical roof closed as the Gekko electrified themselves by crashing into it before exploding into pieces.

Nami and Franky sighed in relief as Franky held the 7th Mystery around his arm. "Nami! Franky! Are you guys okay!?" Usopp asked from the helicopter.

"We're fine, bro! We got the heart!" Franky said happily.

"Yes! Now we can leave!" Usopp said.

"Hold on, we need to find Sanji first. I am sure he must have found Luffy by now." Zoro said.

"Zoro's right." Snake said, "We'll go find those two, and then you can guys leave without any trouble. Don't worry about things here; we'll stop Arsenal after you leave."

The crew got silent from hearing that. Robin didnt like what Snake said. "Snake, I dont believe that we should-"

Suddenly, Robin was interrupted by loud sounds coming from the island. They looked at it as it appeared to be shaking. "Oi, what's going on with that place!?" Franky asked. Everyone watched as the buildings on the island were starting to fall apart. The guards outside were running around the place in fear as some of them got crushed by one of the falling buildings.

Then everyone saw something coming up from beneath the island, something enormous. As it coming up, everything from the island fell apart. From the hidden base, to the Ocelot's main building; everything was getting destroyed. The Thousand Sunny anchored close to the island was washed back due to the incoming gear, or in this case... a Metal Gear.

The crew was completely shocked and dumbfounded by what came up from the ocean. Usopp and Chopper were hugging eachother in fear, Zoro and Robin couldn't believe what they were seeing, and Nami and Franky were simply petrified by it. Snake cursed as Otacon took a good look what came out of the ocean.

"Arsenal Gear... it's already active!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Was there an earthquake!? Why was the place shaking!? And how do I get out of here!? Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 97: The true mastermind, We will stop this! I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Snake's codec calls

Episode 10: Thousand Sunny

Snake: What kind of ship is that?

Colonel: That's the Thousand Sunny, Snake. It's the ship the Strawhat pirates use to venture through the seas.

Snake: It doesn't even look like a pirate ship. It's more like an oversized kiddy ship if you ask me.

Colonel: Do not judge it by it's appearance; you won't find any ship like this one, I'll tell you that. This ship has several features, like the soldier dock system, which has several vehicles or the sort in each compartment. The ship can also blast it's way into the air using the power of cola.

Snake: Cola? Give me a break.

Colonel: As funny as that sounded, Franky made this ship by scratch. It will be the ship that will lead them to Raftel, where the treasure of One Piece resides.

Snake: I don't know, Colonel, this ship just looks so stupid to even be sailing on. Maybe if I went through a timewarp to get to the past, I could tell Franky to make a better design of it.

Colonel: No, Snake! You cant go changing the past like that! You'll create a TIME PARADOX!!

Snake: ... You really like saying that, don't you, Colonel?

END

If you have seen Metal Gear Raiden on Youtube, you would know how often Colonel kept saying 'Time Paradox!'. Well, I believe that this chapter was pretty Metal Gearish. Only two more chapters before this arc ends. Ciao for now!


	97. Metal Gear Pt 14

Alright! Here I am with probably the highlight moment of this arc. I did all I could with this chapter, so let's get things started! Have fun!

* * *

Not enough time left... After escaping a demented clown, Snake and the Strawhat crew finally obtained the heart from the oh so-called unopenable safe. Before they could get Luffy and Sanji, Arsenal Gear rose from the dark depths of the ocean, destroying the island that was over it. Could they be able to stop this enormous threat to society?

Chapter 97: The true mastermind, We will stop this!

Arsenal Gear. The most deadliest Metal Gear of it's kind. It's massive size makes is three times as big as an ordinary giant sea turtle. The head of it is the same as the Metal Gear RAY's head design, only alot bigger, and the gear was also four times taller than the island it just destroyed. To put it really simple, people are ants compared to the size of Arsenal.

The helicopter flew above Arsenal, with the crew completely overwhelmed by Arsenal's appearance. "That's... Arsenal Gear?" Nami asked in awe.

"It's Arsenal alright." Snake replied while rubbing his chin, "Identical as the last one..."

"W-We... have been inside that thing!?" Usopp asked while hugging Chopper in fear, "It's humongous! I didn't expect it to be so big!"

"It destroyed the whole island in a matter of seconds." Zoro said in awe, "This is getting out of our hands here."

"It appears to be already active as well." Robin said.

"No, it's only getting ready for the launch." Snake said while standing on the ledge of the helicopter. "We still have 30 minutes until Arsenal is fully operational. Until that time comes, it's a sitting duck out here."

"Yo! How are we suppose to stop that thing now!?" Franky asked while holding on to the rope ladder with Nami.

"Actually, this what we were waiting for." Snake said. "Otacon, do you still have it?"

"Sure, here." Otacon said while taking out a small box from under his lab coat. Snake took the box as he then opened it, and took out what appeared to be a bomb.

"This is a C3. It's what we are going to use to stop Arsenal." Snake said. Snake then gave it to Chopper as he then took a look at it.

"This will stop it? It's a little small..." Chopper said.

"Oh, it may be small, but that is one of the finest C3 bombs out there. It's capable of creating an explosion as big as Arsenal's head there." Snake said.

"Wah!" Chopper then got nervous holding the bomb as he almost dropped it, but Snake quickly caught it from him. He then activated the timer of the C3 to 30 minutes as it then began it's countdown.

"Okay, we don't have much time, so I am going to be brief." Snake said, "Since Luffy and Sanji are still inside there, I need you guys to go in there, and find them as quick as possible. I will go place the C3 on Arsenal's head. Arsenal's weakpoint is the moment it's AI activates. The moment Arsenal is fully activated, the bomb will go off, and will cause Arsenal's AI progam to crash, forcing it to shutdown in the process."

"And therefore stopping the launch from happening." Robin said, "It sounds like it could work."

"It won't be easy." Snake said, "This is the crucial part of the mission. One little mistake could cost us our lives." Snake then pointed towards the other side of Arsenal, "Your ship should still be over there. Once you get Luffy and Sanji out of Arsenal, use the heart to get to the next world."

"No way; we can't just let you do this by yourself!" Franky yelled.

"Don't argue with me! I used you guys from the start, remember? So just go to the next world, and we'll call it even!" Snake yelled.

"This is more important than getting even!" Nami yelled, "We cant just leave things the way they are, even I know that! We are in this together whether you like it or not!"

Suddenly, a roar could be heard from a short distance. Everyone got silent upon hearing it.

"Um... what was that?" Usopp asked nervously. The area was now quiet again, but a little too quiet for that matter. Snake looked down on top area of Arsenal, seeing nobody on it.

"Snake, you don't think that...?" Otacon asked a bit nervously.

"Yeah, I think it is. Otacon, get moving!" Snake yelled.

"What's happening!? What's going on!?" Chopper asked.

Something then fired into the sky as it flew in a higher altitude than the helicopter Otacon was piloting. Snake eyes widened in horror upon seeing this. "A Cluster bomb! Otacon, fly us over Arsenal!"

Otacon quickly flew above Arsenal as the cluster bomb exploded into several missiles, which rained down above Arsenal, and most of them missing the helicopter. Unfortunately, the helicopter got hit by one of the missiles as it then flew out of control. Everyone inside did their best to stay in the helicopter, but Usopp and Chopper fell off, and went falling down at Arsenal.

"Longnose!" While having his left arm around the heart and rope ladder, Franky shot out his right arm, and grabbed onto Usopp and Chopper from falling any further.

"Ahh! We're going to die!!" Usopp cried while Franky was pulling him and Chopper back up.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Chopper cried. He quickly climbed Usopp, then went up the rope ladder past Nami and Franky, and then right back in the helicopter as he whimpered his way to the corner of the helicopter.

"Snake, we took in some damage. I'm going to need to pull back for a while!" Otacon said, referring to the helicopter.

"Fine. We'll wait for you down at Arsenal. It's too risky to fly towards the head right now anyway." Snake said as he then faced at Zoro and Robin, "We're going to jump down. You'll then know what to do."

Zoro and Robin nodded as Otacon lowered the helicopter close to Arsenal so the crew and Snake could get on it. Snake, Zoro, and Robin jumped down on top of Arsenal, while Nami and Franky lowered themselves down with the rope ladder, bringing Usopp along as well.

"Chopper! Don't make me get up there, and force you down here!" Snake yelled. Chopper eyes widened in fear as he hurried off the helicopter to join his comrades. Otacon then flew the helicopter out of sight as the crew could barely see their surroundings.

"It's too dark around here. How are we suppose to find a way inside this thing?" Franky asked.

"We shouldn't worry about that right now..." Snake said. Before they could look around, a bright light blinded the crew as the lights on the floor turned on, revealing that they were on an enormous platform, in the middle of a big pool of water. The floor appeared like it was made of impenetrable glass, with sprite-like hexagons beneath the crew's feet. "What is all this!?" Nami asked.

The ground then shook as everyone turned around to see that something was big coming at them. A Metal Gear RAY came out of the darkness of the night as it jumped into the pool of water which reached up to it's leg joints. "What is that thing!?" Franky asked.

"Metal Gear RAY!" Snake yelled. The crew got startled again as more Metal Gear RAYs appeared on the pool. More of them showed up behind the ones on the pool as there were a total of 24 Metal Gear RAYs on Arsenal, looking at Snake and the others.

"AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAHH HHHHHH HHHHHH!!" Usopp cried with great fear as he and Chopper hugged each other tightly.

"So many of them..." Nami gasped as she fell on her knees, "There is no way we can survive this."

"These are Metal Gears, huh?" Zoro asked while unsheathing his blades, "The bigger they are, the harder they'll fall."

The Metal Gears roared as they all aimed their winged arms at the crew. Nobody moved, but even if they did, the RAYs wouldnt fire at all. Suddenly, the sound of clapping could be heard. Everyone turned around to see Ocelot, clapping his hands upon the scenery.

"Ocelot..." Robin said angrily.

"Bravo! You managed to keep yourselves alive up to this point." Ocelot praised, "Now you can see the great work of art the Patriots are willing to express to their fellow audience."

"It's over, Ocelot! The Patriots won't succeed this time!" Snake yelled.

"That's funny hearing you say that. I mean, you're surrounded by all this, and you still think you can win?" Ocelot asked. Snake glared at Ocelot as he started to walk around the platform, "This little show is about to come to a close. And it will end in the way the Patriots have planned it from the start."

"I won't let you do this! DIEZ FLEUR!" Robin sprouted ten arms, which were suppose to sprout from Ocelot, but they sprouted on the ground close to him instead. "What!? I thought..."

"I always keep a spare, Missy." Ocelot said, showing the gadget around his waist from under his coat. "I brought it just incase this happened. There is no such thing as being over-prepared."

"Damn..." Robin muttered.

"Anyway, I think this little chat is over. There is no need for you people to stay alive any longer." Ocelot said as he pointed his index finger forward. "Bang!"A Metal Gear RAY fired a quick bullet from his arm as Zoro quickly deflected it, but lost his footing due to the force of it. "Bang, Bang, Bang!" Another RAY fired three consecutive shots at Usopp and Chopper, who instantly crawled back to avoid. Ocelot then faced his other index finger forward as he took a deep breath.

"Brtebrtebrtebrtebrtebrte!" Ocelot made noise of a machine gun firing as all RAY's in the pool fired at the crew nonstop. Zoro and Franky did there best to deflect and block them, while everyone else simply ducked down. Ocelot then closed his fists, causing the RAYs to stop firing. The crew was left unharmed as it turns out the RAY's only fired close to them. They all slowly got on their feet as Zoro and Franky fell on their knees.

"Too much..." Zoro panted, "... power..."

"They are too strong, bro..." Franky panted.

"Ha! It's amusing to see you people fighting for their lives, even though it pointless now as the launch draws very near." Ocelot chuckled as he then pointed at the crew again, "Now that I had my little laugh, it's time to do the real thing."

"HAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Hmm!?" Ocelot turned around, and was nearly kicked in the face if he hadn't jumped back.

"Sanji!" Chopper said happily. Sanji was back outside, glaring angrily at Ocelot as he then charged at him.

"How dare you try to kill Nami-san and Robin-chwan, you shitty old man! VEAU SHOT!" Sanji leaped towards Ocelot, and thrusted his foot at him. Ocelot sidestepped to avoid the kick as Sanji got back on the ground. "Why you!" Sanji turns around, only to get punched straight between the eyes by Ocelot. "Gah!" Sanji went flying back, and crashed onto the ground in front of his comrades.

"Sanji!" Everyone went to help Sanji up as Ocelot brushed the dust off his hand.

"Attacking people from behind has gotten so old these days." Ocelot said.

"Eh... dammit!" Sanji got himself up on his feet while glaring at Ocelot.

"You took long enough to show up, Cook. Where's Luffy?" Zoro asked. Sanji glanced over his shoulder to look at his comrades before looking down angrily.

"I couldn't find him." Sanji said, "I went to the place Snake told me to look, but I didn't seem him there. The only thing that was there was a guy doing his 'business' in the bathroom. Then I looked all over the places I could go to, but he was nowhere in sight."

"If he wasn't down there, then where could he be!?" Nami asked.

"I don't know." Sanji said. He then took note of his surroundings, "What is going on around here? What are these things?"

"They are in the way of the mission." Snake told him, "The only we can get out of this alive is to fight them off."

"Fight them off!? Do you not see how many of these monsters are out here!? We can't take them on!" Usopp yelled.

"No..." Snake said while taking out a Stinger missile launcher, "This won't stop me. You go ahead and run, I'll fight them off myself if I have to."

"You won't get rid of us that easily." Zoro said, "It's not like we have anywhere to run anyway."

The rest of the crew felt the same way. Snake shrugged it off as Ocelot laughed at this scene. "You kids are so determined. It's going to be so sad when you lose it all." Ocelot said as he raised his hand, causing the RAY's to aim at Snake and the crew. "It's time to-"

CRASH!!

There was a crash as one of the Metal Gear RAYs outside the pool was destroyed by something. Ocelot and everyone else looked, and saw a 25th Metal Gear RAY that seemed to be losing control of itself. "What's going on!?" Ocelot asked as the RAY ran past several other RAYs, knocking some of them down as it headed towards the platform.

"Watch out! It's heading towards us!" Sanji yelled as everyone backed away as the RAY fell into the pool, crashing it's upper body onto the big platform. Everyone kept their guard up as a hatch opened from the RAY's head as black smoke came out of it.

"Yaaah..." Somebody slowly came out of the RAY, dazedly falling off the head, and landing on the floor with his butt. "That was sooooo scary..."

Snake and the crew were shocked to see who it was. "LUFFY!!" The crew exclaimed happily. Luffy looked up, and saw his crew coming towards him.

"Oh, hey guys!" Luffy said happily while getting up.

"Luffy, you're okay! Oh, it's so good to see you again!" Usopp cried with tears of joy pouring out of his eyes, as well as Chopper's.

"Dang it, Strawhat! Don't go scaring us like that again! Uwaaaaaaaah!!" Franky cried in joy.

"Luffy, where did you come from?" Nami asked.

"Oh, well somebody helped me out of the cell thing, and then I saw this big thingy here. It looked so cool, I rode it here." Luffy exclaimed with a happy face, "But maaaan, it was hard to move this thingy. It was so big, and I couldn't control it right. I think it's broken." Luffy then saw the other Metal Gear RAYs. "Whoooaaa!! Cool! There are so many of them up here!"

"This isn't the time to admire this! We are in a situation here!" Nami yelled angrily.

"Well, well, well; I see you managed to escape." Ocelot said, getting Luffy's attention. Luffy frowned upon seeing him as he cracked his knuckles, "Now that you're free, kid, what do you plan on doing next?"

Luffy didn't reply to him as he then looked at the others. "Oi, Snake... what happened when I was gone?"

"... He shot one of his own men to scare Robin. He also tried to kill her a couple of hours ago." Snake said. Sanji and the others were shocked hearing that as Luffy clenched his fist in anger. Robin simply looked down in shame.

"Robin... are you okay?" Luffy asked.

"I am." Robin replied, "I fought with him, but he escaped from me before I could finish him off. I'm sorry."

"Is that right?" Luffy asked. He then smirked as he punched his palm. "Well, don't feel sorry. Because I am going to kick this guy's ass for you!"

Robin lifted her head up, and smiled at Luffy's words. The crew then grew confident as they faced towards the Metal Gears. "Luffy, we'll handle these mechs. You deal with Ocelot."

"Hee hee!" Luffy chuckled as he then pointed at Ocelot, "You'd hear that, old man!? I'm coming for you!!"

"Hmph! A little more exercise shall do me good!" Ocelot yelled as he took off his coat and shirt as he was now bare-chested. He puts his fists in front of his face, and glared at Luffy. "Come at me, Strawhat!"

"Hiya!!" Luffy charged at Ocelot as everyone else faced towards the Metal Gears.

"We don't have much time, so we need to get these RAYs out of the way first! Aim for their heads!" Snake yelled. A RAY then took aim at the crew as Snake fired a homing missile towards it's face. The missile exploded as the RAY staggered back a bit. Another RAY was about to shoot Snake from behind until Robin sprouted arms around it's eye, which blocked it's view as the RAY accidentally fired at one of it's own. Usopp and Chopper grew confident as Usopp took out his slingshot, and started firing explosive pellets at the RAY's in front of him, which damaged them somewhat, but weren't staggering at all. They returned fire as Usopp ran away as Franky aimed at the attacking with his arm.

"WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired a blast at the attacking RAY in the face, staggering it back as the other RAYs continued the attack. "There are too many of them!"

"Just keep fighting!" Snake yelled while firing another missile at a RAY.

Meanwhile, Luffy went charging at Ocelot. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING!" Luffy repeatedly brought his fists forward at Ocelot, who despite his age, dodged them all by strifing left and right. Ocelot then threw a fist at Luffy, who dodged and countered with a fist of his own. Ocelot caught Luffy's attacking arm, and flipped Luffy on his back as he then tried his slam his fist on Luffy's face. Luffy rolled out of the way as Ocelot punched the ground as Luffy then got up, and pulled his arm back. "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy stretched his arm at Ocelot, who moved his head out to the right to avoid the incoming fist.

"Ha!" Ocelot grabbed Luffy's stretched arm, and flipped him over his shoulder, slamming Luffy onto the ground.

While that was going on, Nami created a thunder cloud above the RAYs in front of her that were on the pool. "THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!" Nami threw a thunder ball at the cloud, creating a thunderstorm that electrocuted the RAY's in front of her, and the pool, which electrocuted the rest of the RAYs on it. They all remained standing however as one of them then jumped onto the platform. "Whoa!"

"Look out, Nami-san!" Sanji yelled as he pushed Nami out of the way before the RAY could land on her. "Don't attack Nami-san! EXTRA HACHE!" Sanji jumped up, and repeatedly kicks at RAY's knee, causing it to open it's mouth in pain.

"I got it from here!" Snake yelled as he fired a missile into the RAY's mouth, exploding inside of him as the RAY fell off the platform before exploding into bits.

"Yay! We got one!" Chopper said excitedly.

"Yeah, that's great!" Usopp said happily until he got angry, "But there are still billions of them to go!!"

While Luffy was on the ground, Ocelot charged at him. Luffy quickly raised his feet, and kicked Ocelot back, giving him space to get back up again. "GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI!" Luffy stretched his leg, and swung it horizontally, which Ocelot avoided by ducking as he then charged at Luffy. "Yah!" Ocelot grabbed Luffy, and turned him around as he started pounding at the back of Luffy's shoulders with his arm. "Gyah!" Luffy countered by elbowing Ocelot in the face, causing Ocelot to stagger back as Luffy faced him. "GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy stretched his arm far back as Ocelot then charged at him. "BULLET!" Luffy pulled back his arm, and punched Ocelot across the jaw at the same time Ocelot did to him.

"Guah!" They both cried as they both fell on the ground.

At the same time, another RAY jumped onto the platform as Chopper charged at it while in his Heavy Point. "HEAVY TACKLE!" Chopper tackled the RAYs leg, making it lose it's balance as Zoro then leaped towards it.

"DAIBUTSU GIRI!" Zoro made a zigzagged slash on his way down, cutting the RAY into pieces as they fell on the platform.

"CIEN FLEUR, BIG TREE!" Robin sprouted an enormous tree of arms, which knocked the pieces of the destroyed RAY into the air as they fell back down, falling ontop of the other RAYs outside the pool. The RAY on the pool then began to fire at Robin, who quickly runs sideways to avoid their bullets while the tree of arms she created disappeared.

"Take this!" Ocelot pulled back his right arm, and brought it forward as he punched Luffy straight between the eyes.

"Ahh!" Luffy fell on the ground in pain as Ocelot clenched puts his arm in front of him.

"YYYYYYYEEEESSSSSSS!!" Ocelot yelled as Luffy then got up charged at him.

"GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy stretched his leg at Ocelot, who jumped over it as he headed towards Luffy. "GOMU GOMU NO YARI!" Luffy pulled back his stretched leg, and stretched both of his legs at Ocelot while doing a handstand. Ocelot got kicked in the face, but landed on his feet as he then tripped Luffy onto the ground. Ocelot then did a midair front roll, landing ontop of Luffy's stomach with his back. "Gah... ha!" Luffy pushed Ocelot off of him as he got up, and kicked Ocelot across the face just as soon as he got up.

"Grr!!" Ocelot cried in pain as he fell on his back.

Usopp aimed at RAY as it got on the platform. "HISSATSU SHURIKEN RYUU SEIGUN!" Usopp fired a swarm of shurikens as they slashed across the knee joints of the RAY before it got on the platform. Before Usopp could fire some more, the other RAYs fired at him, causing him to run away.

"I got it!" Snake yelled as he charged at the RAY while holding a grenade as he jumped onto the RAY's upper knee, and threw the grenade inside it's mouth before jumping off. The grenade then exploded as the RAY fell off the platform before exploding into little pieces.

"GOMU GOMU NO SHOTGUN!" Luffy stretched his arm, and twanged it as it headed towards Ocelot, who defended himself by punching straight at the twanging fist, causing the stretched arm to bounce all the way back into Luffy's face. "Oww!" Luffy rubbed his face as Ocelot then came underneath him, and gave Luffy a devastating uppercut across his chin. "Yeow!" Luffy staggered back as he then countered with a right fist, which Ocelot avoided as he grabbed Luffy's head with his left arm, and pulled his head towards him as he gave Luffy a nasty headbutt. "Ah!" Luffy cried as Ocelot gave him three more headbutts in the face before letting him fall on the ground.

Franky saw that, but was too busy as he some more RAYs diving onto the pool. "FRANKY TRIANGLE JACKER!" Franky threw his sideburns at the RAY in the pool, which struck into it's robotic eye as it's upper body fell onto the platform. Franky then took off the skin of his right arm, and charged at the RAY before it could get up. "STRONG HAMMER!" Franky punched the RAY in the face, causing sparks to fly out of it's head as it was knocked backwards, falling completely inside the pool as it exploded afterwards. Snake then fired at another RAY with his stinger missile launcher, staggering it backwards as Snake was panting a bit.

"Keep going! This is only the start of it!" Snake yelled.

"Get up, Strawhat!" Ocelot yelled as he picked up Luffy by the neck. Luffy then opened his eyes, and grabbed onto Ocelot's right arm, squeezing it as it forced Ocelot to get on one knee.

"Haa!!" Luffy then kicked Ocelot back as he then stretched his arm up in the air. "GOMU GOMU NO POUND!" Luffy pounded his fist down at Ocelot's face, causing his head to bounce back from the strong glass. Ocelot held his head in pain as he got up while Luffy then wrapped his arms and legs around Ocelot's front body. "GOMU GOMU NO KANE!" Luffy stretched his neck, and brought his head forward, giving one nasty headbutt to Ocelot as he staggered backwards. Ocelot then countered by breaking free of Luffy's grip, and giving Luffy a headbutt of his own as Luffy staggered back as well.

A RAY then jumped onto the platform, and opened it's mouth as it fired out a stream of water. Chopper and Usopp got out of the way as the stream went past them, leaving a cut on the glass floor. "What the!? Since when could water do that!?" Usopp asked.

"Don't get hit by that, or you'll be cut into pieces!" Snake said as he fired a missile at the RAY's mouth while it was still open. The missile exploded inside it as Zoro held up his swords in front of him.

"HYAKU-HACHI POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro created a powerful cutting wave as it struck the RAY, causing it to crash into some other RAYs behind it. The RAYs behind Zoro then aimed it until they saw Sanji running at them.

"ANTI-MANNER..." Sanji leaped up to a RAY in front of him, "KICK COURSE!" Sanji delivered a strong upper kick at the RAY as it was slightly knocked off it's feet, and out of the pool as it nearly crashed some other RAYs.

Luffy threw a punch at Ocelot's gut, causing him to slightly double over as some blood came out of his mouth. Ocelot then countered by grabbing Luffy around his waist, and throwing him on his back. Ocelot then kicked Luffy's head as Luffy went rolling sideways along the ground. "Ehh... ah!?" Luffy saw Ocelot coming as he was about to kick Luffy again, only Luffy quickly got up and jumped in front of Ocelot while twisting his body. "GOMU GOMU NO HANABI!" Luffy untwisted himself, punching in every direction as Ocelot got hit in the face. Ocelot fell, but quickly rolled back on his feet as he then charged at Luffy once he got on the ground, and did a roundhouse kick, which Luffy caught with both of his arms as they glared at eachother.

"OCHENTA FLEUR, CUATRO MANOS!" Robin sprouted eighty arms, and combined them into four big arms as they grabbed onto a RAY that was on the pool. They arms shoved the RAYs upper body hard onto the platform. Franky and Chopper then jumped on it's head, and started pounding on it until it broke. Two RAYs around the sides of the destroyed RAY then tried to fire at Chopper and Franky, but Robin quickly moved her big arms, and grabbed the wings of the RAYs, facing them towards each other as they accidentally fired each other. The arms then moved the RAYs together, slamming into one another as they fell in opposite directions before they exploded.

Luffy flipped Ocelot off his feet, which Ocelot did a midair backflip in order to land on his feet. Luffy then threw a fist at Ocelot, who moved it aside with his arm, and countered with a kick, which Luffy avoided by siderolling out of the way, and countered with another fist, which Ocelot blocked with his arms.

"Ha!" Ocelot swung his fists left and right as Luffy avoided them while taking some steps back. Ocelot then did a uppercut, which Luffy avoided by moving out the way. Luffy then countered with an uppercut of his own, knocking Ocelot down to the ground. He then got up while wiping the blood off his lower lip. "Splendid..."

A RAY then jumped onto the platform as it then tried to stomp on Snake. Snake evaded it's attacks as he then placed a landmine on the ground. He then jumped out of the way as the RAY tried to stomp on him again, only it stomped on the landmine, causing it to lose it's footing as it staggered backwards.

While trying to regain it's balance, Nami charged the tip of her PCT with fire, creating a blazing tip on it as she charged at the RAY's feet. "FIRE LANCE TEMPO!" Nami swung her PCT as the flaming tip cuts part of RAY's left foot, causing it to lose control of itself as it fell on it's back, but didn't explode.

"Hiya!" Ocelot swung his legs at Luffy, bringing him back against the RAY that was down. Ocelot then thrusted his fist, which Luffy avoided, and countered by grabbing Ocelot's head, and slamming his face on the RAY's wing. "Grr!" Ocelot elbowed Luffy in the face, causing Luffy to stagger back as Ocelot then did a flying drop kick to Luffy's chest. Luffy fell on his back as Ocelot quickly got on him, and started pounding his face with his fist. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" Ocelot yelled within every pound he gave Luffy. Luffy then brought up his foot, and shoved Ocelot off of him. Luffy then got up, and wiped the blood off his lips as Ocelot got up as well.

"You're really strong, old man!" Luffy said with a smirk.

"Ha... you have seen nothing yet!" Ocelot yelled as he then charged at Luffy.

The RAYs in the pool then fired three blue missiles from their back as they then fell down at the crew. "Look out!" Sanji yelled as he everyone took cover while the missiles exploded on the fallen RAY on the platform, causing it to explode into pieces, nearly knocking the crew out of the platform. "Damn, these things won't give up!" Sanji yelled as he then headed to one of the big pieces of RAY on the platform. "JENGA HOU!" Sanji kicked the pieces hard enough to send them flying towards a RAY on the pool as it crashed onto it's face, causing it to explode as it fell down. Sanji then faced towards another RAY which jumped onto the platform.

"GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy stretched his arms, and grabbed Ocelot by his shoulders, "MARUNOKO!" Luffy does several front flips, making himself look like a buzzsaw as he pulled himself towards Ocelot. Ocelot quickly did a backflip, springing Luffy over himself as Luffy went flying to the edge of the platform, nearly falling into the water.

"Haaaaa!" Ocelot charged at Luffy, who quickly got up, and brought his fist forward at same time Ocelot did with his. Their fists punched each other, creating a slight tremor as they then started to punch each other in the face. They both screamed as this went on until they both a delivered a nasty right punch in one another's face, causing them to lose their footing as Luffy rested his head on Ocelot's in order to stay standing. They glared at eachother as they then brought back their heads, and gave eachother a headbutt, slightly knocking them both back.

The RAY on the platform then fired it's water cannon as the crew got out of it's way. Snake tried to fire a missile in it's mouth, but the RAYs behind them tried to shoot him, giving Snake no choice but to evade. Robin helped Snake out by sprouting arms around the attacking RAY's eyes, blocking their view as they accidentally fired at the RAY on the platform. While the RAY was staggering back, Snake took out his stinger missile launcher again, and fired three consecutive missiles at the blind RAYs, knocking them back as they stopped firing. Zoro then faced towards the RAY on the platform as he puts his swords across his chest.

"ENBIMA YONEZU: ONI GIRI!" Zoro slashed through the RAY, leaving a trail of blue fire behind him as the RAY went flying out of the platform, and into the RAYs outside the pool, knocking most of them down. Some of them got back on their feet as they approached the crew, who were started to feel exhausted.

"The more we fight, the more they keep coming! There is no end to this!" Nami yelled. Snake rubbed his chin as he then came up with an idea.

"I know how to deal most of them at the same time. But we are going to put all effort into this move." Snake said as everyone wondered what he had in mind.

Luffy and Ocelot were both a little worn out from hitting each other Luffy was just near the ledge of the platform. "Is that all!?" Ocelot asked as some blood came out of his mouth, "Come here, and fight like a man!"

"UWAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Luffy charged at Ocelot while pulling his fist back, "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy stretched his arm at Ocelot, who moved out the way as Ocelot went dashing towards Luffy before he could pull his arm back.

"Take this! And this!" Ocelot yelled as he started punching and kicking Luffy repeatedly, causing him to stagger back to the ledge of the platform. "AND TAKE THIS!" Ocelot pulled back his arm, and brought it forward, punching Luffy in the face hard enough to cause him to fall back as he was about to fall into the pool.

"YRRRAAAAAGGHHH!!" To Ocelot's surprise, Luffy pushed his upper body up hard enough to regain his footing. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly punches Ocelot at all over his body as Ocelot was somehow standing in the same spot while getting hit. By the time Luffy was done, Ocelot was still standing as he wiped the blood off his wounds. Luffy then stretched both of his arms back as he charged at Ocelot again. "GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusted his palms at Ocelot's gut, staggering Ocelot two steps back as he fell on one knee. Ocelot slowly got back up as he spat out some of his blood on the ground.

"YYYYYYYEEEEAARGHH!!" Ocelot yelled as Luffy was amazed at how Ocelot was able to stay standing.

"Okay, guys! Ready!?" Snake asked. He was on one knee, aiming his Stinger missile launcher to the RAYs in front of him, while Usopp next to him did the same, only standing with his slingshot. Nami had her PCT separated as Zoro held his swords adjacent to one another, and Franky behind them with his arms connected to a tube.

"Bro, this might be the most craziest idea you have come up with so far! And boy, do I love it!" Franky yelled excitedly.

"When I give the signal, we both attack at the same time. You three just stay back for now." Snake said, referring to Sanji, Chopper, and Robin.

"Right, just dont mess up!" Sanji said. The RAYs in front of them aimed their wings at the crew as Snake started to count down.

Meanwhile, Luffy stretched and twisted his arm back as Ocelot was too injured to even move quick. "GOMU GOMU NO..."

"Okay, now!" Snake yelled as everyone was ready to unleash their attacks. "TEAM ATTACK: MEGA FLARE!" Snake fired his missiles, Usopp fired his explosive pellets, Nami threw multiple thunder balls, Zoro unleashed a strong cutting wave, and Franky lets out a Coup de vent onto the RAYs in front of them at the same time, causing their attacks to mix, creating one super big beam, destroying every single RAY that was in it's range. After the beam disappeared, their was nothing left of the RAYs that got hit.

"RIFLE!!" Luffy punched Ocelot straight in the face.

"AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!!" Ocelot cried as Luffy's arm untwisted itself, causing Ocelot to spiral all the way to the center of the platform. Franky's hair then fell a bit as he and the crew turned around to see Ocelot on his back as Snake took out his socom, and aimed for Ocelot's head.

"NOW it's over..." Snake said bluntly. Ocelot panted as he then started to chuckle. He then bursted into laughter as he pushed himself back on his feet.

"It's not for you to decide when it's over... Carrier boy." Ocelot said as he then snapped his fingers. By doing that, another RAY jumped over the pool, and landed on the platform, startling the everyone as they took some steps away. The RAY lowered it's head as Ocelot jumped on it, and looked down at Luffy. "You may have won our little fist fight, but consider that the last thing you will ever do alive!"

Ocelot then got inside RAY, and got into the controls as he started to manuevering it. The RAY raised it's head as it roared up in the air. "It's just another machine! This won't be to difficult to destroy!" Zoro yelled as he then leaped towards the RAY. Suddenly, RAY jumped above Zoro, who was got startled as RAY was about to flatten him.

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled as he then stretched his arms, and pulled Zoro out of the way as RAY landed on the platform. Zoro landed next to Luffy as RAY then aimed both of it's wings down, and started to fire multiple bullets at the crew, who were avoiding them as they regrouped with Luffy and Zoro.

"That one is stronger than the others!" Nami gasped.

"Die!" Ocelot yelled as RAY span 360 degrees, hitting Snake and the Strawhat pirates with it's tail.

"OOOAAAAAAGGHHHH!!" All of the crew got knocked over the pool, and all the way towards the ledge of Arsenal. RAY quickly jumped over the pool, and charged at the crew, who were just about to get up.

"Don't let it come closer!" Snake yelled as he started firing missiles at RAY. RAY jumped over the missile to avoid it, but was left defenseless in the air as Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Robin prepared to attack.

"HYAKU-HACHI POUNDOU HOU!"

"THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!"

"FIREBIRD STAR!"

"CIEN FLEUR, POUND!"

Zoro created another cutting wave, while Usopp fired a flaming eagle as they both strucked RAY head on. The thunder cloud above RAY's head quickly lets out a thunderstorm, electrocuting him as one hundred arms sprouted from the ground, making on humongous hand as it grabbed RAY, and slammed it down on the back of Arsenal, creating a dust cloud. They panted as the dust cloud disappeared, revealing RAY on it's back.

"Did that do it?" Luffy asked. A few moments passed as nothing happened. That soon changed as the RAY started moving again, slowly getting back up on it's feet as the remaining RAYs got behind him, not allowing Snake, nor the crew to escape.

"After all that... we are still going to lose!?" Franky asked while still holding the heart.

From inside the RAY, Ocelot seemed to be losing consciousness until he then pushed some buttons on his control panel, "Damn you all!! Try this instead!" The RAY opened it's mouth as it charged up for a water cannon attack.

"No!" Snake yelled.

... Then suddenly, Ocelot's right arm started to shiver. "Hmm!?" Ocelot noticed as he then felt great pain coming from his right arm. "AAAAHH!! NOOOO!! HOW!?"

The RAY closed it's mouth as it also appeared to be shaking. It continued to shake until it suddenly stood straight.

"AAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!!"

Everything was silent once more. "Wha... What happened?" Chopper asked. RAYs head then opened up as a dark aura flowed out of it.

"BROTHER!!"

Snake gasped upon hearing a new voice; a voice only he knew who it belonged to. "LIQUID!!" Snake yelled angrily.

Out came Ocelot, or so it seemed to be. A dark aura was emitting throughout his entire body, including the exterior of his eyes. His voice sounded different; it sounded more younger than he looked. Revolver Ocelot was no more, the man that stood before Snake and the crew is now Liquid Ocelot.

"Brother!! I have finally come back to finish off what I started so long ago!" Liquid yelled excitedly while clenching his fist. The crew were shocked, and severely confused for what is going on.

"What's happening to him!? Why does he sound so different!?" Usopp asked nervously.

"He's not Ocelot anymore." Snake said angrily, "It's Liquid! He woke up again!"

"Liquid!?" Nami said in shock, "Didn't you say he was dead!?"

"I said physically; I didn't say he was completely dead!" Snake replied as he then remembered the Shadow moses incident, "A couple of years ago, Ocelot lost his right hand thanks to an old friend of mine. After Liquid died, Ocelot needed a transplant, so they got Liquid's arm, and transplanted it to Ocelot to make it his own. In 2007, during a tanker incident, It was known that Liquid's spirit remained in his arm as it took control over Ocelot's body and mind."

"So this man was simply possessed?" Robin asked.

"No, Ocelot made some vaccines in order to prevent Liquid from taking over again, but it wasn't until 2009 where he gained control over him once more. And that was the last time I've seen of him up until now."

"So this old guy was your brother this whole time!?" Luffy asked shockingly.

"You're not listening! It's not Ocelot, it's the spirit that's inside him that's calling me that!" Snake yelled, "But what I am wondering is what is that dark substance around him?"

"Hmph! It's rude of you to ignore your own brother, Snake." Liquid said, getting Snake's attention.

"Liquid, where have you been this entire time!? Why were you hiding from me until now!?" Snake asked. Liquid looked rather confused, until he then knew what Snake was talking about as he then laughed.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Silly, brother! You still don't know it yet, don't you!?" Liquid asked, confusing Snake, "You see, during this whole evening, you have been fighting with me, not Ocelot!"

"What do you mean!? Didnt Ocelot blocked your presence with his vaccine he got from the rulers of Obscurum!?" Snake asked.

"Who? You mean those two men? Hmph! Dont make me laugh, Snake!" Liquid said. He then looked up at the stars, "Some time ago, I was awakened inside Ocelot's mind. I viewed what he was looking at during the time, and it appeared to be a black star."

"A black star?" Sanji asked.

"It somehow made me feel stronger, but I didn't know why. All I knew it was making Ocelot to lose some of his mind." Liquid said, "He felt rather sick, and weak, having alot on his mind. Heh heh, I couldn't imagine why." He said sarcastically, "I tried to gain control over him, but I wasn't strong enough to do that. I was afraid I would be stuck inside Ocelot's head forever, until he bumped into two men."

"The Obscurum rulers..." Snake muttered.

"Yes, they handed Ocelot a vaccine in exchange for a position to be some ruler for this new world." Liquid explained, "One of the men, Hojo, said that what Ocelot was having a curse from the planet Obscurum, or put it simply, the black star he saw a couple of days ago."

"Huh!? The black star is that new world!?" Luffy asked.

"It appeared to be so. After Ocelot took the vaccine, I was worried that I would be gone for good, but that never happened. In fact, it made me stronger, and I was strong enough to insert my personal traits into Ocelot's head, and he didn't even noticed. It seemed that those rulers knew that I was inside Ocelot's mind, and wanted ME to be the next ruler, not Ocelot. I took control of all his actions and thoughts. It was so easy, I did that in my sleep."

"So we were fighting with you this whole time?" Zoro asked.

"Yes! I was the one to be feared from the very start!" Liquid said proudly, "But there were times were I couldn't control Ocelot's actions. Like for one, the battle Ocelot had with that woman there didn't go as expected. Ocelot used a dud bullet during the battle, which weren't my actions at all. If I would have had complete control, she would have been dead by now!"

"You mean..." Robin thought of the part where Ocelot fired a dud at her, "He didnt try to kill me? And it was you that tried to kill me in the hanger?"

"Ah yes, I enjoyed that part." Liquid said, "What better way to torture your enemy without killing off some of your men first?"

"Why you bastard!" Sanji growled.

"Ah ha ha ha! No need to be so angry, I am only doing this for one cause only... and that is to obtain Arsenal!" Liquid yelled with his arms spread out, "This will be the key to my victory over the Patriots! I will use Arsenal to destroy the most powerful cities of America, destroying the Patriots defenses. My true goal... is to obtain the power of the Patriots themselves!"

"You're nuts!" Snake yelled.

"Am I!? With their power, I can rule this world with an iron fist!" Liquid said with a clenched fist, "It's a part of my destiny, Snake! You can't stop it!" Liquid then looked at Luffy and his crew, "As for the pirates... I would like to thank you for truly releasing me from my imprisonment."

"Huh!?" Luffy asked.

"It's because of your effort to fight on for your lives, you drove Ocelot's patience thin, allowing me to fully take over his mind and body." Liquid explained, "There is little time for the launch to start, so I will play with you all just a little longer!" Liquid then got back inside RAY, and started controlling, "You served your purposes! You may all die now!"

"Here he comes, guys! Get ready!" Luffy yelled. They all got into their fighting poses, all except for Snake. Snake sighed as he then looked at Luffy over his shoulder.

"Luffy... you guys are no longer needed anymore." Snake said.

"What?" Luffy asked. Snake then pulled out a switch, and pressed the button on it.

KABOOM!

A couple of C4s exploded in front of the crew, knocking them all off Arsenal. "Whoaa!!" They all screamed as Luffy looked up to see Snake turn around and smile.

"Snake!" Luffy shouted as he and his crew fell on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. They groggily got on their feet.

"What the hell was that all about!? Why did he do that for!?" Franky asked angrily.

"That guy nearly killed us! What was he thinking!?" Usopp asked.

"He protected us." Robin said with her head lowered. Everyone looked at her as Luffy was confused. "He said he wanted to do this alone... so he is going to sacrifice so we could escape safely."

"That idiot! After all we did for him!" Nami yelled angrily.

"Wait, so we're leaving?" Luffy asked.

"This seems to be our only chance to get away." Sanji said, "I don't know if we should go or not."

"We cant leave! I dont want to leave like this!" Chopper yelled.

"Luffy... what do you want to do?" Zoro asked. Luffy looked up at Arsenal, thinking of what to do.

Back on Arsenal, Snake was taking out an RGB6 grenade launcher as the RAYs approached him closely. "What do you intend to do now, Snake? You are alone. No one can save you now!" Liquid said.

"It's better like this." Snake said. He then sighed as he then loaded up his grenade launcher. "You won't be getting away this time!"

"Snake!"

Snake turned around to see Otacon flying to him with his helicopter. "Perfect timing!" Snake said as he then jumped high enough to grab onto the rope ladder of the helicopter. He aims at the RAYs with his grenade launcher, and fired some rounds at their faces, knocking the RAYs back.

"Is that all you can do, Snake!? I expected more!" Liquid yelled as the RAY he was in fired multiple bullets at him. Snake fired a grenade at Liquid's RAY, knocking it's wing back as it stopped firing. Snake quickly reloaded his grenade launcher, and fired more rounds as he was now destroying some of the RAYs behind Liquid. "That's enough out of you!" Liquid got irritated, and fired a water cannon at Snake directly.

"GAH!" Snake got hit directly as he falls down onto Arsenal.

"Snake!" Otacon cried as Liquid maneuvered his RAY above Snake.

"Well, doesn't this bring back some old memories?" Liquid asked with a smirk, "This reminds of the time where I took the life out of that foolish man, Gray Fox? Don't you remember that?"

"Yeah, I remember." Snake replied while on the ground, "It was also the time when you died as well."

"Hmph! Memories are indeed priceless." Liquid said, "But this one that I am about to make will be remembered forever!" The RAY raised it's foot as it was about to stomp on Snake.

"Heh..." Snake closed his eyes waiting for the worst to happen... and it never came. "Hmm?" Snake opened his eyes, and saw somebody pushing back RAY's foot from underneath.

"What the!? You returned!?" Liquid asked as it was Luffy, who was using all his strength to push RAYs leg back.

"Ergh!! Hurry... get out of the way!" Luffy yelled while pushing back.

"What the hell are you doing back here!? You were suppose to leave to the next world!" Snake yelled angrily while sitting up, "This is my fight! Don't get involved!"

"You listen to me!" Luffy yelled furiously, "I rarely did a thing ever since I got here! I nearly get blown to pieces, I met weird people, a guy that poops alot, and some weirdo that calls me out of nowhere! I came here to fight for a friend, and I won't leave until I have done something to help him!!"

Snake then looked at Luffy in shock, while Liquid didn't find this amusing. "Ha! You little maggot! I'll send you to the afterlife first!" Liquid yelled as the RAY pushed down at Luffy harder.

"Gwah! Gyehhh... I... won't... LOOOOOOOSE!!" Suddenly, Luffy's legs were started to pump the blood inside him faster, and faster until Luffy's body was now red. Snake eyes widened as steam came out of Luffy's body as well. "GEAR SECOND!!" Luffy then easily lifted up the RAYs foot, and pushed it back, causing it stagger backwards.

"What!? How is that possible!?" Liquid asked in shock. He then looked at Luffy as the RAYs approached him while his wings at him. Luffy looked up at the RAY as he hits his palm.

"WE WONT LET YOU SUCCEED!! WE WILL STOP THIS!!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: We will stop this! We wont allow that old guy to win! We wont let that happen! Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 98: Mission Complete!, For a better tomorrow. I am going to be the Pirate King.

Snake's codec calls

Episode 11: ??

Snake: This is Snake.

Buggy: Whatever! I am Buggy, the clown!"

Snake: Huh!? Who are you!? How did you get this frequency!?

Buggy: I don't know! I'm just here! So deal with it!

Snake: Ugh... what? Okay, so you're just here for no reason?

Buggy: I'm not sure! And who are you to ask me this!?

Snake: ... I'm-"

Buggy: Don't care! Just tell me how I get out of here!

Snake: Look, I don't have to put up with you and your big nose! So I'm going to-

Buggy: Wait... DID YOU JUST SAY I HAVE A BIG ASS NOSE!? I AM GOING TO RIP YOU APART YOU BIG-

BZZZZT!!

Snake: ... He's gone now... okay, this was random...

END

Couldn't think of anything good for the codec here, so I made something random like putting Buggy in as a special guest. Anyway, the next chapter is the last chapter for this arc. I'll try to update soon. Ciao for now!


	98. Metal Gear Pt 15

Finally I am done with this. I could have updated sooner, but something came up. I'll tell you about it at the end of this chapter. This is the TRUE highlight moment of the arc. Enjoy!

* * *

10 minutes... Snake and the Strawhat pirates learned that Ocelot was not the person they should be cautious of, but the man known as Liquid that resides in him. With such little time left, will the crew be able to stop the launch for good?

Chapter 98: Mission complete!, For a better tomorrow

Luffy clenched his fists as his red body continued to let out steam. "_He's using Gear second..._" Snake thought, somehow knowing of Luffy's form. "_This could give us an advantage, but would it be enough to stop this?_"

"What is this!? Are you trying to make a fool out of me!?" Liquid asked angrily from inside RAY, "How is it that you can push back a powerful mech with your fists only!? I wasn't told of this!"

"Just like I said... we are going to stop you no matter what it takes!" Luffy yelled, "And what I am going to do now is to destroy all these weird robot things in my way."

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You cannot be serious!" Liquid laughed, "I know that your abilities are inhumane, but to destroy all these RAYs within the limited amount of time you have left is impossible! Besides, you made a foolish decision to come back here! Now I will destroy you along with Snake!"

"BRING IT ON!!" Luffy yelled as the RAYs then charged at him.

"Kill him!" Liquid yelled as one RAY lifted it's foot, and slammed it down at Luffy. "Yes!" The RAY then lifted it's foot to see nothing there, which shocked Liquid. "What!? Where did he go!?"

"JET PISTOL!" A quick fist hits the RAY in the face, staggering it two steps back as some sparks flew out of it's eye. It was Luffy who punched the RAY as it then jumped really high in the air, "JET MUCHI!" Luffy stretched his leg, and delivered a very quick horizontal kick across the RAYs face, knocking it airborne as it fell right into the pool. "JET STAMP!" Luffy thrusted his foot, which made contact to another RAY in it's face as it fell on it's back, nearly destroyed. Luffy then landed on the ground as another RAY aimed it's wing at him. Before it could fire, Luffy disappeared in an instant. Luffy then appeared above the RAY while stretching his leg upwards.

"JET ONO!" Luffy lowered his foot with great force on top of RAY, kicking it so hard that the head exploded as it's body then collapsed. The damaged RAY Luffy kicked earlier was then about to get up, but it then saw Luffy grabbing it's wings from afar. "JET MISSILE!" Luffy sprung himself towards the RAY, going right through it's body as the RAY exploded, leaving some of the ground ablazed.

Liquid was very shocked upon what he was seeing as Luffy walked out from the fire the explosion caused. "Is it possible for one to be this powerful!?" Liquid asked, "Heh, no matter!" Liquid faced it's RAY towards Luffy, "Just so you know, those RAYs were merely prototypes of the real thing. The one I am controlling is the original! It's power and speed is unimaginable compared to the garbage you just took out!"

"That's just fine!" Luffy replied with a smirk, "It wouldn't feel right beating you up if you couldnt put up a fight!"

"You can act cocky all you want; there is no stopping me from achieving my goals!" Liquid said as his RAY got into it's battle stance.

"Prove it, then! Show me what you got, old man!!" Luffy yelled.

"Huah!!" Liquid charged it's RAY towards Luffy, who did the same with it. "Take this!" Liquid's RAY jumped high in the air as it fired three blue missiles upward. They went down towards Luffy as he went jumping towards the missiles, and jumping off of them from their sides, going upward as he then jumped towards the RAY.

"JET PISTOL!" Luffy thrust his palm, which Liquid avoided by making it's RAY to dodge it in midair. The RAY then countered with a tail whip, which Luffy quickly held onto as soon as it hits him. "Gah!" Luffy held on as the RAY got back on the ground. It tried to move, but Luffy kept pulling back on it's tail with great strength.

"Get off!" Liquid yelled as the RAY swung it's tail upwards, flinging Luffy up in the air. RAY then aimed at Luffy with it's wing as Luffy seemed prepared for it.

"JET FUUSEN!" Luffy inflated his stomach, catching the incoming bullets with it as he bounced them back at RAY, which hardly left any scratches on it. The force of the bullets did however knocked Luffy even higher up as RAY quickly leaped after him. "JET YARI!" Luffy thrusted both of his legs, kicking RAY in the face as the force knocked him down on Arsenal.

"Ha!" Liquid managed to land his RAY on it's feet as it then opened it's mouth. "How about this!?" Liquid asked as he then fired the RAY's water cannon at Luffy.

"Whoa!" Luffy arched his back in midair as the stream of water nearly hits him. Luffy then got back on the ground as he dashed, and got right in front of RAY right before it could close it's mouth. "JET KAZAN!" Luffy stretched his leg upwards, intending to kick RAY's mouth, but RAY quickly jumped really far back to avoid getting hit. "Come back here!"

"Make me!" Liquid yelled as he aimed and fired more bullets out of the RAYs wing.

Snake watched the battle continue as he was thinking why Luffy came back. "I sacrificed myself for him, and he comes back!? I told him not to butt in!"

"Oi, Snake! That's was a dirty move you did on us!"

Snake turned around to see Zoro and Sanji behind him. "Zoro! Sanji! You guys are here too!?" Snake asked.

"We did say we'd help you stop this launch." Sanji said, "You didn't expect us to get rid of so easily, did you?"

"But you guys could have gotten away the moment you had the chance!" Snake said.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't feel right to leave a comrade behind." Zoro said while scratching his head, "Besides, it was Luffy who wanted us to help you out after what you tried to do to us."

"As Nami-san said before, we're in this together whether you like it or not." Sanji said confidently. Snake blinked, astonished for what he was hearing.

"Hmm... well, if you guys die, don't come crying to me." Snake sighed. Otacon could then be seen flying the helicopter with Nami, Chopper, and Robin aboard.

"Thanks for picking us up, Otacon." Chopper said happily.

"Don't mention it." Otacon replied, "Even though Snake might not be comfortable with this, we are going to need all the help we could get to stop this launch from happening."

As Otacon flew the helicopter around Arsenal, Snake took out the C3, looking at it's timer. "We have 5 minutes..." Snake said.

"What do you suggest we do?" Zoro said.

"It's too dangerous to give this to Otacon; he might get shot down by Liquid, or some of the other RAYs." Snake explained, "We need to find another way to plant this bomb on Arsenal's head."

"Running all the way there won't be enough either..." Sanji sighed. Snake rubbed his chin until he came up with an idea.

"Hey, Robin!" Snake shouted, getting Robin's attention while in the helicopter. "I got one more job for you to do!"

"Stand still, you little maggot!" Liquid yelled as his RAY fired multiple bullets at Luffy, who was running around RAY to avoid. Luffy then got behind the RAY as he then charge at it.

"JET STAMP!" Luffy thrusted his leg, but RAY instantly ducked to avoid as he turned around while crouching, countering by firing more bullets at Luffy. "Yikes!" Luffy got away quick enough as he dashed towards RAY. "JET PISTOL!" Luffy quickly punched RAYs chest, causing RAY to stagger a bit as Luffy then jumped high in the air. "JET-" Luffy was about to stretch his leg, but RAY hits him with his wing, knocking Luffy back. "Ah!"

"Die!" Liquid yelled as RAY jumped over him, intending to smash Luffy with it's foot.

"JET YARI!" Luffy thrusted both of his feet upward, kicking RAY as it got slightly knocked upwards, facing it's back towards the ground as it fell. "HAA!!" Luffy stretched his arm, and grabbed the back of RAYs huge neck as Luffy sprung himself above RAY. "JET BA-" As Luffy stretched his arms back, RAY opened it's mouth, and fired it's water cannon at Luffy, who got hit directly as he was knocked higher in the air. "Whoa!!"

"GRAAH!!" RAY fired cluster bombs into the air above Luffy, exploding into several missiles as they went downwards. Luffy quickly twisted his body parts as some of the missiles were heading right for him.

"JET HANABI!" By untwisting in a matter of milliseconds, Luffy punched every missile close to him, causing them to fly towards the other missiles as they all exploded in midair like fireworks. As this occurred, Luffy quickly stretched his arms, and grabbed onto RAY's wings. "JET KANE!" Luffy sprung himself towards RAY, and gave it one devastating headbutt, which made a powerful shockwave that instantly sends the RAY skidding backwards, and into the pool behind it. RAY emerged from the waters as Liquid was now infuriated.

"URRRAAGGHH!!" Liquid fired nine consecutive missiles in the air as they went down towards Luffy. Luffy was able to get away from them, but then saw RAY jumping out of the pool as it then charged at him. "UAGH!!" RAY swung it's tail at Luffy, who got hit as he nearly fell off Arsenal. RAY then fired bullets out of it's wing as Luffy was able to dodge. The attack didn't stop there as RAY span around in circles, shooting down at the ground in the process.

"RAAGHH!!" Luffy evaded the bullets as he then charged at RAY while it was still spinning, but the moment Luffy got closer, RAY jumped up high in the air as it stopped firing bullets, but continued to spin around as it began to fall back down. "WHOA!!" Luffy instantly got out of the way as RAY swung it's tail downwards, hitting the ground as it created a massive shockwave that knocked Luffy off his feet, and off of Arsenal. "JET ROCKET!" Luffy grabbed the ledge of Arsenal, and springs himself back above it as he went flying towards RAY as a fast as an actual rocket. As it seemed that Luffy would crash into it, RAY performed a backflip as Luffy missed it.

"Take this!" RAY thrusted his foot upwards, kicking Luffy high up in the air as RAY landed back on it's feet. It then fired three more missiles from it's back as they flew towards Luffy.

"JET YARI!" Luffy thrusted his feet downward, kicking right through the missiles as they then exploded upon impact, unfortunately knocking Luffy up even higher. RAY quickly leaped towards Luffy as it then did a front flip in midair, smacking down Luffy with it's tail in the process. "WAAGGHHH!!"

CRASH!

Luffy crashed down onto the ground hard enough to leave a dent on Arsenal's back. RAY landed on it's feet as Luffy was barely able to get on one knee as he started to pant heavily.

"What's wrong!? Are you feeling tired!?" Liquid asked with a manatical smirk, "Don't tell me you are ready to give up now! I am just getting warmed up!!"

"HAAAAA!!" Despite feeling exhausted, Luffy continued to fight as he charged at RAY again.

"Now that's more like it!" Liquid yelled as RAY aimed both of it's wings at Luffy, firing multiple at him. Luffy went zigzagging towards RAY with great speed to avoid the bullets as Luffy was able to get beneath it.

"JET KAZAN!" Luffy thrusted up his leg, kicking RAY between it's leg as it got knocked off it's feet. Before getting higher up in the air, RAY wrapped it's tail around Luffy, bringing him along for the ride as it then began to spin it's body again. "Yaaaahh!!" Luffy cried as he was also getting spun around. RAY then lets go of Luffy as he went crashing down towards the ground. RAY stopped spinning as it pulled back it's feet, waiting as it fell closer to the ground. "YIKES!!" Luffy siderolled out of the way as RAY thrusted his feet down at the ground, creating another shockwave that knocked Luffy off the ground as span sideways in midair.

Luffy stopped himself by landing on his hands and feet as he skidded towards the Arsenal's ledge again. Luffy then went right towards Arsenal while stretching and twisting his arm back. "JET RIFLE!" Luffy jumped in front of RAY, and thrusted his twisted arm. RAY blocked the attack with it's right wing as Luffy's arm untwisted upon impact.

The force of Luffy's attack left a dent on RAY's wing as it was getting more hollow by the second. "Dammit!" Liquid cursed as he had to move RAY aside to prevent further damages. RAY almost lost it's footing from getting away as Luffy got back on the ground, and stretched his arm to grab RAY's right wing.

"JET KAMA!" Luffy springed himself forward as he gave RAY a devestating clothesline across the neck. Luffy brought RAY down on it's back as it went skidding towards the ledge. Luffy then jumped off RAY as it quickly backrolled onto it's feet while it was nearly going to fall off Arsenal.

"I'll smash you!!" Liquid yelled as RAY aimed the broadside of its right wing at Luffy before charging at him. Luffy jumped really high as RAY shoulder barged the ground, creating a dust cloud as Luffy went up in the air. RAY peered over it's shoulder as it then used it's tail to try to knock Luffy with it. Luffy saw it coming as he then got it by RAY's tail, but quickly wrapped his arms around as Luffy started to spin around, twisting his arms around themselves as Luffy got back on the ground.

"JET HAMMER!" Luffy pulled RAY off it's feet as Luffy threw the giant mech over his shoulder. During this process, his arms untwisting themselves, spinning RAY a few times before Luffy slammed it on the ground in front of him.

"Oof!" Liquid cried from crashing hard. Luffy lets go of RAY's tail as RAY got back up, and fired three consecutive missiles in the air without facing at Luffy. The missiles flew down at Luffy as he quickly moved out of the way, but right after he dodged them, RAY turned towards him, and thrusted it's tail at Luffy.

"Gah!" Luffy cried as he got knocked all the way back to Arsenal's rear section, crashing near the ledge of it. Luffy slowly got back on his feet as RAY opened it's mouth, and fired multiple water blasts at him. Luffy quickly avoided the blasts as he went charging towards RAY. RAY then closed it's mouth as it charged at Luffy, with a blue aura surrounding it.

"RAY DISCHARGE!" RAY went in for a devestating tackle as Luffy jumped towards while stretching his arms back.

"JET BAZOOKA!!" Luffy brought himself towards RAY, thrusting his palms at RAY at the same time RAY tackled him. This created a powerful shockwave that knocked both Luffy and RAY as RAY nearly lost it's footing. "Ergh!" As Luffy got back on his feet, he leaped towards RAY while stretching back his arms again. "BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusted his palms at RAY's chest, staggering it backwards. "BAZOOKA!" Luffy did this again as RAY staggered back even further. "BAZOOKA!" RAY was now about to fall back into the pool behind him as Luffy was about to hit him one more time. "BAZOOOOOOOKAAAAAAA!!"

By unleashing that last attack, RAY got knocked off it's feet, and flew over the pool as it was about to fall on the platform. Luffy held on to it's chest as RAY skidded across the platform, heading towards the other side of the pool. Luffy let's go of him as he rolled along the ground limplessly while RAY fell into the water.

Snake and the crew saw this as Snake then looked at the C3's timer. "We now only have 2 minutes! This is our chance to make a run for it! Robin, you remembered what I told you to do!?" Snake asked.

"Do not worry; I will do my part upon getting your signal." Robin replied.

"Then what are we doing wasting time here for!? Let's go!" Sanji yelled. He, Zoro, and Snake went running towards where Arsenal's head is located, which was far from where they are at. Otacon flew the helicopter around Arsenal The prototype RAYs that were still active saw them as they began firing at them.

"Oi, Nami! Hurry up!" Zoro yelled as Nami was making a thundercloud above the RAYs' heads.

"You trying doing this while moving around!" Nami yelled from in the flying helicopter as she made a could big enough for the RAYs. "THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!" Nami threw a thunderball at the cloud, causing it to let out some powerful lightning as they electrocuted the RAYs as they then exploded.

After that happened, Liquid's RAY emerged from the pool as it turned around to see the trio running to get ontop of Arsenal's head. "No! I won't let you ruin my plans, Snake!" Liquid yelled furiously as his RAY opened it's mouth, and fired a water cannon at the trio from behind. Snake, Zoro, and Sanji saw this coming as they jumped in opposite directions to avoid the stream of water.

"Robin, now!!" Snake yelled while throwing the C3 in front of him.

"CIEN FLEUR, DELPHINIUM!" Robin sprouted a row of paired arms as the last one sprouted close to Arsenal's head. The first pair of arms grabbed the C3 as they then passed it along the other arms in front of them.

"I WON'T LET YOU GO IN THE WAY AGAIN!" Liquid yelled at Robin as his RAY fired three missiles towards the helicopter she was on. Unfortunately for him, Snake shot one down with his missile launcher, while Zoro slashed the other into pieces, and Sanji kicking the last one hard enough to knock it off course. "What!?"

"You can't stop us, Liquid! You'll lose just like the last time in Shadow Moses!" Snake yelled. This infuriated Liquid even more.

"I refuse to accept that! I will kill you all!!" Liquid yelled as he fired all the missiles he had left in front of him, trying to eliminate every single thing in front of him. Snake, Zoro, and Sanji did their best to destroy the incoming missiles as Otacon flew the helicopter's side in front of Arsenal's head. Two of the missiles went past the trio as they headed for the row of arms.

"Robin, watch out!" Snake yelled. The arms quickly threw the C3 in front of themselves before disappearing as the missiles exploded on the ground. Chopper's eyes widened as he saw the C3 bomb falling down.

"I got it!" Chopper cried as he jumped off the helicopter, and turned into his Heavy point as he reached out for the bomb in midair. He was able to catch the bomb as he planted on the center of Arsenal's head upon landing. He then cried as he quickly jumped, and grabbed the helicopter's rope ladder as Otacon flew away from Arsenal a bit.

"NOOO!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!" Liquid cried in sheer anger. His RAY was about to get out of the pool, until...

"JET PISTOL!" Luffy thrusted his palm, hitting RAY at the back of it's head, causing it stop to stop itself. "Don't you dare get away from me!! I won't let you run away until I have completely kicked your ass!"

RAY turned towards Luffy as Liquid was giving him a fierce glare. "I have had enough of your interference! It is time you see RAY's true power!!" RAY then fired multiple cluster bombs, but instead of flying up in the air, they hovered around RAY's sides as they faced towards Luffy. "These are newly advanced cluster bombs. They are just as powerful as the original ones, only they have homing capabilities! By the time I press this little button next to me, their will be no chance for you to escape my wrath!! It's time for you to rot in hell, Strawhat!!"

Liquid slammed his fist on the button next to him, literally destroying out of anger as the cluster bombs fired a storm of mini missiles at Luffy, who simply stood at the center of the platform while clenching both of his fists.

"JET..." Luffy stomped on the ground, cracking some of the glass on the platform as he pulled back his arms. "GATLING!"

Luffy repeatedly punches forward with such great speed, you couldn't even see the blurs of his fist going back and forth. Luffy went punching at every single missile that went toward him as the hovering cluster bombs continued to let out some more missiles. "UWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

Every time Luffy punched a missile, a small explosion erupted, and now that this attack lasted more than a couple of seconds, a wall of explosions came in between Luffy and RAY. More seconds have passed as the hovering cluster bombs were starting to fall apart. "Huh!?" Liquid noticed this as all his of hovering cluster bombs exploded soon afterwards, and when Luffy destroyed all the missiles in front of him, he continued his attack on RAY. "GAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHH!!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Luffy yelled as he punched RAY rapidly. Sparks then flew out of the RAY's body joints as Luffy finished his attack with a quick double fist to RAYs chest before falling on his knees. "Huh... huh... ergh..." Luffy panted as he then looked up to see RAY still standing after all it went through.

From inside RAY's head, Liquid was bleeding from head to toe, panting heavily as he tried to sit straight. "I... -cough-... am FOXHOUND's finest!" Liquid panted, "I possess the dominant genes of Big boss himself! I am the soldier that cannot be killed! I AM THE MAN WHO WILL ELIMINATE ANYONE WHO STANDS IN MY WAY!! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!?"

"So what!?" Luffy yelled, "I am the man who is going to stop you!!"

"AH HA HA HA HA!! You fool; there is only one minute left until launch!!" Liquid yelled, "I will be the ruler of this world! I will be the one to destroy everything that humanity lives for! And I will definitely kill you where you stand!!"

"Shut up!! I will win!!" Luffy said as he grabbed his right arm, and held it tightly. RAY then opened it's mouth as it looked up. The water in the pool began to dry out as it all formed into one giant sphere of water above RAY. Luffy began to stroke his right arm, putting all the power of his form into it. Luffy's body color returned as the way it was, while his right arm was completely dark red as an enormous amount of steam came out of it.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU HERE, EVEN IF IT MEANS DESTROYING PART OF ARSENAL!! DIE!!" Liquid yelled infuriatingly as RAY lowered it's head, bring the sphere of water down at Luffy.

"GOMU GOMU NOOOO..." Luffy raised his left foot while pulling back his right arm. "RAIL GUN!!" Luffy slammed down his leg as he stretched his blazing arm to the sphere. Luffy's arm was moving faster than the speed of light as Luffy punched the sphere, instantly evaporating as the fist all the way towards Liquid, who was exposed since RAY still had it's mouth open.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!

KAPOOOOOWWWWWW!!

Luffy punched Liquid straight in the face.

The punch was so powerful, words couldn't even describe it as the force of the blow instantly knocked RAY off it's feet. RAY went flying over Snake, Zoro, and Sanji as it then skidded all the way towards Arsenal's head, nearly skidding over the C3 bomb. Luffy's arm then went back to it's original color as Luffy fell on his knees, while everyone who saw this happen were amazed to a point where Otacon almost lost control of his helicopter.

"Yikes..." Otacon gasped. He then noticed something odd. He got a pair of binoculars, and looked over Arsenal's head, which he then gasped again upon seeing something he didn't expect.

"Snake!" Otacon cried by communicating with Snake by codec, "The timer! The C3's timer was destroyed! The bomb has been deactivated!"

"What!?" Nami and Chopper cried at the same time, while Robin was also shocked as well.

"What the hell!?" Snake took out his binoculars, and looked towards Arsenal's head. He zoomed to see a tiny part of RAYs back slightly going through the C3's timer, somehow stopping it's countdown. "You got to be kidding me!"

"What do we do now!?" Zoro asked.

"We can blow it up manually, but I can't get a clear shot from here, and most of RAY's body is in the way!" Snake yelled. Everyone was losing their focus. There was barely any time to do anything. That is, until Nami came up with an idea. She quickly got over the ledge of the helicopter, and looked down towards the Thousand Sunny.

"Usopp! Franky!" Nami yelled, getting Usopp and Franky's attention from afar.

"It's Orange head sis!" Franky pointed out.

"Nami, what happening!? Were you guys able to stop the launch!?" Usopp asked.

"No, and we need you guys to get over here now!" Nami yelled, "Usopp, we're going to go with Plan 7!"

Usopp gasped upon hearing that. "Plan 7!?" Usopp asked while his legs were shaking.

"Plan 7?" Franky asked.

"Franky, we need to bring the ship up there!" Usopp said. Franky was a little confused until he then grinned in agreement.

"All right then!" Franky said excitedly. While Usopp and Franky were preparing something, Robin sprouted arms from eachother until they were really high enough in order to grab Luffy from the other side of the empty pool. Luffy was confused as Otacon flew the helicopter over him.

"Luffy! We're going to go with Plan 7!" Nami yelled. Luffy smirked upon hearing that.

"Yosh! Okay, I know what to do from here!" Luffy said happily. Luffy then grabbed hold of the sprouted arms, while Franky got the Thousand Sunny ready for flight.

"COUP DE BURST!" The Thousand Sunny's booster ignited, causing the ship to fly all the way up until it was higher than Arsenal. The arms then flings Luffy forwardly as he flew towards Sanji.

"Plan 7, huh?" Sanji asked, "Get ready, Marimo!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Zoro replied. While in midair, Usopp fired one of the Thousand Sunny's cannons as the cannon ball headed towards Zoro. "HYAKU-HACHI POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro unleashed a cutting wave, knocking the cannon really high up in the air. Meanwhile, Luffy went flying towards Sanji.

"ARMY DE LAIR, GOMU SHOT!" Luffy got on Sanji's leg as Sanji swung his leg upwards, knocking Luffy high up where the cannon ball is. Luffy grabbed onto the ball as it lead Luffy even higher up in the air. At the same time, Liquid was barely conscious as he can see Luffy above him.

"GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy lets go of the cannonball as he began to fall down. He then spins around vertically while stretching his leg. "KAITEN ONO!" The more Luffy spins, the longer his leg was getting as he now looked like one giant buzzsaw, as there were only 5 seconds left until the launch.

"We have to get out of here!" Snake yelled as he, Zoro, and Sanji started to run away.

4 seconds

"Come on, Luffy!" Chopper cried nervously.

3 seconds

"Go, Strawhat!!" Franky yelled as the Thousand Sunny fell back on the ocean floor.

2 seconds

"Hurry!" Otacon cried.

1 second

Liquid looked up at Luffy, only to feel more angrier. "YOU CAN NEVER GET RID OF ME!! I AM-"

KAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!!

Luffy slammed his stretched leg onto RAY's body, kicking it so hard that not only it was pushing up against the C3 bomb, but it was leaving a dent on Arsenal's head. By the time this happened, Arsenal's AI turned on as it's eyes slowly turned themselves on.

Unfortunately, It wouldn't do anything else afterwards as the RAY's back was fully smashing the C3, which should have...

KABOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOMMM!!

The C3 finally exploded as it created a humongous shockforce, sending Snake, Zoro, and Sanji flying off Arsenal. "Hold on!" Otacon yelled as he tried to maintain flight, while Chopper and Nami were screaming in fear. Snake, Zoro, and Sanji fell on the Thousand Sunny's lawn deck as Franky tried to keep the ship steady.

Luffy was blown upwards from the explosion as he could see RAY also getting knocked up higher than it. The aura around Liquid started to disappear as he seemed very upset. "I... was so... close... I WAS SO CLOOOOOOSEEE!!" Liquid yelled. By the time he said that, the dark aura around him disappeared. Liquid then blinked in confusion as he began to fall towards the ocean floor, where he saw Snake on the Thousand Sunny. "Snake! This is only the beginning! We will meet again!"

RAY dived into the ocean, and swimmed away, never to be seen again. "Damn! Liquid got away!" Snake yelled angrily. Usopp looked up, and saw Luffy falling down limplessly to the waters.

"Luffy!" Usopp cried. Suddenly, a rope of arms sprouted from underneath Otacon's helicopter, and grabbed Luffy by the leg, and was hanging just a few feet from the ocean. Everyone sighed in relief as the helicopter flew above the Thousand Sunny, and dropped Luffy on deck. The helicopter then flew close to the ship's side as Nami, Chopper, and Robin got off to see if Luffy was okay.

"Oi, Luffy! Are you ok!?" Nami asked. Luffy groaned as he was a little unconscious.

"I'll handle it." Snake said as he got on one knee in front of Luffy. He then punched Luffy in the face, causing him to wake up.

"Huh? What happened?" Luffy asked dazedly.

"We did it, Luffy! We stopped the launch!" Chopper exclaimed excitedly. Zoro and Franky helped Luffy on his feet as he then looked at Arsenal.

"Whoa!? Was that the thing we were on!? CoooOOOL!!" Luffy said happily. While Luffy was looking at Arsenal, Robin looked at her surroundings.

"What happened to Liquid?" Robin asked.

"He got away..." Snake said. Then it got a little quiet, until Arsenal then started to sink. "Let's get this ship out of here!"

Franky got to the steering paddle, and sailed the ship away from Arsenal as it slowly sank. Once the ship was far enough, the crew looked at Arsenal as it completely sunk into the dark depths of the ocean, never to be seen again.

"It's gone... YES!" Nami cried in relief.

"You see!? I told you we would win! Even if that thing was humongous, there was no stopping us!" Usopp said happily, even though he was lying. The Strawhat crew was happy as Luffy turned around to see the 7th Mystery heart on the center of the deck.

"Hey, we got the heart!" Luffy said happily as he grabbed the Mystery heart. While everyone was enjoying this moment, Robin wasn't so satisfied as she looked down a bit upset. Snake noticed this as Luffy held up the 7th Mystery heart in the air. "Yosh! We now have the 7th Mystery heart!"

And as he and his crew celebrated, the sun was finally rising up, beginning a whole new day.

**Meanwhile..**

In the Unknown world, things were not very pleasant. Yojimbo rested his back on the wall as everyone else sat around the round table. Hojo and Sweet Tooth were already there, but they were both unsatisfied for what has happened to them as they finished explaining everything to their comrades. MPNo. 1 had absolutely nothing to say about it, while everyone else shared their opinions.

"This is just great!" Kefka said sarcastically, "What did I say about killing those pirates from the start? Oh yeah! I said that we should have killed them from the start, but noooooo, some people here decided to put it off in the last second! Now look what happened!"

"They have gone too far this time." Bison said with a frown, "But there is no use crying about it."

"Nooo... there is something we can do instead of crying..." Hojo said angrily as the wound he got from Snake was no longer there, "They must be punished for what they have done! I say we should rip them open, and take all their organs out! Especially out of that stupid reindeer!! He destroyed my research!"

As Hojo panted in anger, Sweet Tooth was looking at his hands with great sadness. "Because of her... they escaped from me... it's the first time that any of my victims escape from my hands..." Sweet Tooth said.

"Even though they are no real threat to us, they did, however, ruined Hojo's research of Obscurum." Sigma said displeasing, "Thanks to this, we have to go back to square one, and it will take time to gather all of Obscurum's data again."

"This time, we'll all go to those pirates, and kill them!" Kefka yelled while slamming his hands on the table, trying to get everyones' attention.

"While they are weak, we cannot all leave from here." Bison said, "We need to keep things here in order, just incase if 'he' is able to escape. If he does escape, our chances for victory will be slim."

"We'll go again! Me and Sweet Tooth will kill those pirates!" Hojo yelled.

"Yeah, right! It's my time to shine!" Kefka yelled, standing up angrily while placing his foot on the table. "I'll go and kill those pirates!"

"You think you can handle that!?" Sigma asked, "The last time you confronted them, they made a fool out of you."

"That was just luck! It won't happen again!" Kefka barked at Sigma.

"I know. That's why I will be the one to finish them off!" Sigma said.

"Ha! Yeah, right! What are you going to do!? Walk up to them, and beat them up just so you can runaway like last time!?" Kefka asked, "Sorry, but this bozo over here did the same thing, and you knew what happened afterwards."

Bison angrily got on his feet as he glared at Kefka. "I dont waste my time with weaklings!" Bison said, "And besides, I think you should go face them since you are the weakest one here!"

"What!?" Kefka walked up to Bison, and glared at his face, "Why don't you try telling me that when I get all my powers back!? Then will see who's the weakest!"

They all then argued for a while, until Yojimbo stomped his foot on the ground, causing a slight tremor that caused them to stop fighting. They all got quiet as MPNo. 1 didnt even faze.

"Ahem... well, wow! Would you look at the time?" Dimentio asked happily while getting up from his chair, "Time sure flies when people argue for such minimal reasons. Ah ha ha! If you excuse me, I have another client to attend to. Ta-ta!"

"Wait, Dimentio." MPNo. 1 said, finally speaking, "I will come with you."

"Oh?" Dimentio blinked in confusion while glancing at MPNo. 1 over his shoulder, "This is rather rare; you hardly step a foot out of this place unless there is a good reason."

"I'll make an exception for now." MPNo. 1 said while getting up, "The last heart remains close to where your client is. If the heart is there, surely those pirates will be there as well."

The rulers looked at MPNo. 1 as he placed his hands on the table.

"Monkey D. Luffy, and his crew have been in our business for far too long, and it's been our fault from the start. We were careless to see what they were capable of, therefore causing these displeasing events to occur. It is now time that we'd deal with them once and for all, even if it means that I have to take care of them myself."

MPNo. 1 raised his head, showing his yellow eyes glaring in the darkness.

**Meanwhile...**

We are now back in the peaceful land of Dreamland, where everything was pretty much the same as the Strawhat crew left it. "Open wide. Here comes the chu-chu train."

Inside Dedede's room, we saw none other than Dedede, who was still on a wheelchair and the thick cast all over his body as he was still recovering from what the Strawhat pirates did to him. Escargoon was also in the room as he tried to feed Dedede with some chicken soup, but since the cast was also covering his mouth, there was no way for Dedede eat it.

"Mmm! MmmmMmm!" Dedede muttered.

"I know, I know. That's why I brought this." Escargoon said. He then brought in a moving pole, with a glass container filled with chicken soup. The container also a tube with a needle in the end as Dedede looked at it in fear. "Mmmmm! MmmMmmMmm!"

"Don't be such a chicken." Escargoon said as he then laughed, "Get it? Chicken? Because your a penguin, and you're kinda related to a-" Escargoon then saw how angry Dedede was getting, "N-Nevermind. Just let me put this here."

Escargoon puts the needle into Dedede's right arm as the soup went into his veins. At first, Dedede felt scared at first, but he then felt relaxed. "Mmmmmmmm..."

"There you go. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Escargoon asked happily. Suddenly, Waddle Doo came into the room without knocking.

"Your Majesty, I came here to report that-"

"Be quiet! Don't you see that His Majesty is trying to relax?" Escargoon hissed.

"My apologies! But I think he should know that something just came falling from the sky!" Waddle Doo cried.

"Huh? Something fell from the sky? What do you mean?" Escargoon asked while walking up to Waddle Doo.

"Well, I don't know how, but it looked like some kind of turtle." Waddle Doo said. Dedede opened his eyes in confusion upon hearing that. "It was a big turtle with spikes on the back of his shell, and has red hair. He looked pretty dangerous."

"I see... so where did he landed?" Escargoon asked.

"It was around the sandy shores, close to where Kirby lives." Waddle Doo explained. As they talked, Dedede moved his wheelchair and the container pole to the balcony, where lies a telescope. He looked through it's lens to find the 'creature' Waddle Doo was talking about.

"And you sure you werent just imagining things?" Escargoon asked suspiciously.

"No sir! I saw it with my very eye." Waddle Doo responded. Escargoon then sighed.

"Seriously, the things that been happening around here lately is starting to get old." Escargoon shrugged, "What do you think, Your Majesty?" Escargoon turned around, and saw Dedede on the balcony. He walked to Dedede from behind as he was not making a peep. "Your Majesty? Didn't you hear what I asked you?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." Dedede was starting to get really angry. Escargoon noticed this as Dedede's body was turning red, warming up everything around him.

"Your Majesty! What's wrong!?" Escargoon asked nervously.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!" Within every second, Dedede was getting hotter and hotter. The cast on him was starting to melt, and the soup in the container was boiling up. His body cast then melted as Dedede had a very pissed off look. "THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE!!"

Dedede takes the needle off his vain, and ran out of his room in a hurry, leaving Escargoon and Waddle Doo to wonder what was going on. Dedede ran with great speed as he was already out of the castle. "I'LL TEACH HIM NOT TO STEP FOOT ON MY PROPERTY!!"

Meanwhile, Bowser walked up the hill to the meadows, rubbing his head after going through a rough landing. "Urgh... this is getting so cliche." Bowser said, "Where am I at this time?" Bowser then walked past a house, which turned out to be Kirby's house as Kirby was sleeping on the hollow tree. Kirby yawned as he then woke up, and saw Bowser.

"Poyo!" Kirby said happily.

"Eh?" Bowser turned around to see Kirby. "Oh, it's you." Kirby jumped off from the tree, and happily walked towards Bowser.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby said happily again.

"Wait a minute... if you're here, then that must mean..." Bowser took a good look at his surroundings as he then felt upset. "Oh no! I'm on HIS turf! Of all the places in the universe, why here!?"

"BOWSER!!"

Bowser turned around to see Dedede running at him at full speed. "DEDEDE!!" Bowser then ran at Dedede as they both furiously ran at eachother. Once they got close, they stopped as they glared at eachother.

"What do you think you are doing here!?" Dedede asked furiously, "Have you come to apologize!?"

"Apologize for what!? For you losing our match against Mario and Kirby!?" Bowser asked angrily, "I have nothing to apologize for. You're were the one who tripped in the first place!"

"I didn't trip! You were the one who tripped! You're the blame!" Dedede yelled.

"Oh sure, you think that! You just can't handle the truth, can you!?" Bowser asked. The both continued to glare at eachother as Kirby simply stares at them in confusion.

"Well, if you're not here to apologize, then what are you doing here? Not that I care since I am about to kick you off my land!" Dedede yelled.

"It's none of your business, and you couldn't kick me out even if you wanted to!" Bowser yelled.

"You wanna bet, fatty!?" Dedede asked.

"Who are you calling fatty, you fathead!?" Bowser said.

"You are! And I am not fat! You're fat!" Dedede yelled.

"Oh yeah!? If I am fat, then that makes you REALLY fat!!" Bowser replied. Dedede gasped upon this.

"You better take that back!" Dedede threatened.

"No! I have always been an honest person, and If I say you're fat, then YOU'RE FAT!!" Bowser yelled straight into Dedede's face.

"THAT'S IT!!" Dedede yelled with bloodshot eyes, "IT'S GO TIME! I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN!"

"BRING IT ON!"

A couple of minutes later...

In the castle, Tiff and Tuff were walking towards the front garden, chatting until they then cappys heading into the castle. "Hey, what's going on?" Tuff asked. Tiff then noticed a squared fighting platform on the northwest part of the castle as all the cappys were sitting on the benches around it.

"Let's go check it out." Tiff said. They walked to the place, seeing Kirby sitting in the front row. "Kirby?"

"Oh? Poyo!" Kirby said happily as Tiff and Tuff walked up to him.

"Kirby, what's going on around here?" Tiff asked.

"A battle is about to take place here."

Tiff and Tuff turned around to see Metaknight walking up to them. "A battle? What battle?" Tuff asked.

"His Majesty, King Dedede, will face off against Bowser from the Mushroom Kingdom." Metaknight explained, "Bowser is also a Smasher just like Kirby, His Majesty, and I. He and His Majesty will face off in a battle for everyone to see."

"That's what going on? What a waste of time..." Tiff said.

"Not really. There hasn't been any action here since Luffy and his crew left." Tuff said while placing his hands behind his head, "It should be fun to watch."

"Oh please..." Tiff sighed.

"Here they come now!" Tuff said. Everyone paid there attention to Bowser and Dedede, who walked alongside eachother as they went towards the platform. They cursed at eachother as they got on the platform, and stood on their assigned corners.

"So that's Bowser. He looks pretty tough." Tuff said, "But I bet Luffy could beat him hands down."

Escargoon then walked towards the center of the platform, holding a microphone as he began to speak to audience. "Ladies and Gentlemen; welcome to our main event of the evening. Where His Majesty will show his greatness by defeating his monstrous opponent!"

"Oh brother..." Tiff sighed.

"In this corner, we have the big, smelly, and ugly koopa from the Mushroom Kingdom! He is Bowser... or whatever." Escargoon said.

"I'll get you after I am done with the penguin!" Bowser yelled angrily as the crowd didn't even boo nor cheer since they hardly know him.

"And in this corner; we have the greatest, the strongest, the most handsome creature of all Dreamland. He is our beloved king! King Dedede!"

"Dyeh heh heh heh heh heh! I am great!" Dedede laughed, while everyone just booed at him, "You see, Bowser, I will defeat you in battle, because I am a real king, while you are just posing as one!"

"Atleast I'm worthy of being a king! You, on the other hand, are worthy of being nothing!" Bowser yelled. He and Dedede continued to trash talk, while everyone else was getting bored.

"Is there a point to this?" Tiff asked.

"Hardly." Metaknight replied, "They have been fighting eachother ever since they lost against a battle with Mario and Kirby during the Smash tournament. They blame one another for their loss."

"That's all? How ridiculous to fight over something so stupid." Tiff said.

"Okay, are the competitors ready!?" Escargoon asked from outside the platform. Bowser and Dedede got into their fighting stances. "3, 2, 1, GO!"

"GRRAAAAGH!!" Bowser yelled as he charged at Dedede.

"DYEEEEEHH!!" Dedede yelled as he charged at Bowser.

They both ran at eachother with great speed, until they both tripped over a small crack along there way. "HUH!?" They both fell forward as they crashed into eachother's head.

"Oof!!" They both got knocked backwards as Bowser's remote suddenly turned on, opening a portal behind Bowser as he went through it before closed.

"Dyah!" Dedede fell of the platform as stars flew over his head, meaning that he was knocked out cold. Everyone was a little confused as Escargoon got on the mic.

"Ugh... it's a draw!" Escargoon shouted excitedly. Some people clapped unenthusiastically as Tiff and Tuff were a little dumbfounded.

"That's it? That was so lame." Tuff said.

"Honestly, it's better not to fight at all for something so pointless." Tiff said.

"Actually, this was pretty ironic." Metaknight said as Tiff and Tuff then looked at him, "This was nearly the exact same thing how there battle ended with Mario and Kirby. They tried to jump on them from both sides, but accidentally tripped, and ended up crashing into eachother. They then accidentally fell of the battle stage, ending the battle there."

"You don't say." Tiff said while sweatdropping. She then looked at Kirby, "I guess you can win battles without doing anything, huh, Kirby?"

"Poyo!" Kirby said happily.

**Meanwhile...**

The sun reflected against the ocean floor as the Strawhat pirates, including Snake and Otacon, were standing on some of the rubble of the island Arsenal destroyed two chapters ago. The Thousand Sunny was anchored near it as Luffy walked up to Snake.

"I guess this is goodbye." Luffy said.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Snake said, "You did good, Luffy. I never usually say this, but I couldn't have done it without you. Thanks for what you have done for us."

"Hee hee! No problem! I said we would help out, didn't I?" Luffy said with a happy face.

"I must say, you guys are way better than the characters in my favorite animes." Otacon said, "Unlike them, you guys are the real deal."

"Ha! It goes to show ya that nobody can stop us!" Franky said while doing his victory pose.

"Hey, Luffy. Do you remember back then where I said that your confidence would lead you nowhere?" Snake asked as he looked down, "Well... I wasn't being completely honest. Most things can be achieved if you put your heart into it. I was only seeing if you guys were able to take the pressure, and you all passed."

"Somehow, I knew you didn't mean it." Luffy said happily, "We would have helped even if we were scared."

"Yeah, scared..." Usopp muttered.

"You guys only need one more heart. I wish you all the best of luck." Snake said. Luffy smiled as Snake noticed Robin feeling a bit upset. Snake then walked up to her. "You feelin' alright? We stopped the launch. You should be happy."

"But Liquid escaped..." Robin said sadly, "We may have stopped the threat for now, but as long as he still around, I cant be sure as for how long-"

"Listen," Snake interrupted, "Don't think you have done nothing, because you have. It's because of all of you, you saved millions of peoples lives from going through this proxy war."

"But Liquid-"

"Let me finish." Snake interrupted again, "My job is to eliminate Liquid, but also, I have to protect the people around me. There wouldn't be a future without them. Soon, there will be a new generation, and whether they turn out good or not, they still need to be raised in order for this world to live on. The common traits of humanity is what brings people closer together. I will also pass on these traits. That's what I live for."

Otacon smiled as Snake continued, "Even if this proxy war may happen someday, I will stop it. I am doing this for a better tomorrow. Where nations don't have to go through pointless wars, and that the people... don't have to suffer because of it. That's my true purpose in life; to fight for what's good for everyone else. And so what if Liquid escaped? I'll just stop him again and again until he is no longer a threat anymore. That is my role, not because someone gave it to me, not because I have to, but because I am willing to put my life on the line for a better future."

Robin smiled as Usopp, Chopper, and Franky were crying from such touchful words, as well as the rest of the crew. Luffy smiled as he then patted Snake on the shoulder. "Thanks for all the help. I wish luck on finding Liquid again. You go kick his ass for me, alright?"

"Sure." Snake replied with a nod. The Strawhat then got aboard there ship, with Robin looking back at Snake with a smile. "You take care now."

"Yes... I will. Thank you." Robin replied kindly. The Thousand Sunny anchored as Luffy then got in front of the ship, and raised the 7th Mystery heart in the air.

"MYSTERY DOOR, OPEN!" The heart then let out a purple beam in front of Luffy. The beam then spreads out in five direction as a portal was formed in between the rays. The portal then was replaced by the humongous double door with 2 empty slots shaped as hearts, while one of them was filled with red energy, the other one filled with green energy, the other one filled with orange energy, the other one filled with brown energy, the other one filled with yellow energy, and the last one filled with pink energy. The heart then shot another purple beam at the slot under the pink energy and next to the orange energy, filling it up with purple energy which made the door open and an image of another planet was shown inside.

"Amazing!" Otacon said astounded. The Thousand Sunny then sailed towards the door as Luffy and his crew waved goodbye to Snake and Otacon.

"Bye, Snake!" Chopper waved.

"Good luck out there, man! Waaaahh!!" Franky cried.

"See ya!" Luffy waved happily.

"Good bye!" Otacon waved back. Snake then stood firm, and saluted to the crew. Luffy smiled as he then faced towards the door.

"Here we go! To the last world!" Luffy yelled excitedly as the Thousand Sunny went through the door before it closed, and disappearing into thin air.

"They're gone." Otacon said. Suddenly, a soldier came out of ocean, breathing heavily as he held himself onto the ledge of the rubble Snake and Otacon were on.

"Phew, I thought I was going to drown for a second there." The soldier said, which turned out to be Johnny. "Huh?" Johnny then looked up to see Snake and Otacon. As soon as he saw them, a red exclamation mark appeared over his head. "YIKES!" Johnny went swimming away as Otacon was a little baffled for what just happened. Snake, on the other hand, was still looking at where the Strawhat crew went through.

"Luffy... I hope you and your crew get back to your world safely." Snake thought as he then looked at the sky, "And I hope they don't get in your way."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Snake's codec calls

Final episode: Snake's opinion

Otacon: Well, Snake, you now know everything about the Strawhat pirates.

Snake: I guess so.

Otacon: So tell me; what do you think of them.

Snake: I have only one word that describes all of them. They are all crazy.

Otacon: That's four words.

Snake: You know what I mean.

Otacon: Heh heh! I guess we dont have much time to talk about Pandaman, since this is our last codec call for now.

Snake: Pandawhat?

Otacon: Just some easter egg character that appears around in several occasions. I dont think Luffy and his crew are aware of his existence yet.

Snake: Whatever... This is Snake. I'm done here.

END

I believe this arc turned out pretty well. But what it matters is that you enjoyed, and I am sure you all did.

Okay, here's the deal. My neighbors were getting their cable the other day, and the guy accidently messed up my cable connection, thinking nobody was using it. He fixed it later, but he didnt do it right. He seemed to have also messed up my internet connection, and I couldnt connect to the internet anymore. Right now, I am typing on a library computer, and when I called the cable company, they say they wont fix it until July 14th. I know this sucks so much, but I am going to put this story on hiatus again until I get my internet back. Dont worry, I'll still work on my chapters while that day comes, and once I get it back, I'll fix some of the things of this chapter, because I think I messed up on some of them.

So anyway, now that I got that out of the way, it's time to play our favorite game, "GUESS THAT ARC!". Now if you have been reading along, you might know which arc is next, but can that really be it? I mean, it could be anything. After all, some things dont really turn out as they suppose to be... did you understand any of that? I didnt get it myself. Good luck to you all! I'll be back on the 14th! Ciao for now!


	99. Starfox Pt 1

Okay, I had a busy week, so this chapter took longer to finish then expected. And I have more bad news about my connection, so I am updating from a library computer again. I'll tell you the news in the end of the chapter. Putting that aside, it's time to begin our 8th arc! Enjoy!

* * *

Seven down, one to go. The Strawhat pirates defeated Liquid, and stopped the launch with hardly any time left to spare. After they said their goodbyes to Snake and Otacon, they left for the next world. With only one more heart left to go, have the Strawhat pirates finally get their break, or will more obstacles get in their way again?

Chapter 99: Welcome to the Lylat System, the arrival at Corneria

It has been a full day since the Strawhat pirates have left for the next world as the Thousand Sunny continued to sail across the stream of lights. After all the trouble they went through in the previous world, the Strawhat pirates are taking a nice, and relaxing break in order to prepare themselves for the next world.

Chopper was inside the sick bay, making more rumble balls on his desk, with the light crystal he got from Aether on the corner of it.

"-sigh-... After stopping the launch, there is nothing like making some more rumble balls for a job well done." Chopper said happily while working, "I sure hope the next world isn't as scary as the last one. We nearly made it out okay. I sure hope Snake and Otacon will be okay. I just know they can capture Liquid."

Chopper then stopped working as he then looked at the bandages he around his body. He recalled the time where Hojo attacked him as he frowned at that moment. "He is a big liar! I hope that guy is gone!" Chopper said angrily as he then worked faster. He then stopped again as he then blushed, "I am curious about the breeding experiment he had in mind. What did he..." Chopper then shook his head as he tried to forget about it, "No! I am not like that! I wasn't going to be his guinea pig! Even for that kind of experiment! Never!"

Chopper was so distracted on his work, he accidentally knocked a vile into the rumble balls he was working on. Chopper gasped as the chemicals poured over the rumble balls. "Ah! No! Stop it!" Chopper tried to do something, but as he did, something came falling from underneath his hat. It turned out to be the dark crystal he got from Aether as it fell rumble balls. "Oh no!" Chopper tried to do something else, but he accidentally knocked over the light crystal as it also fell into the rumble balls.

The crystals then turned into a liquid substance, mixing with the chemicals as they were being sucked by one of the rumble balls. Chopper watched in awe as he accidentally created a new kind of rumble ball with the crystals from Aether. He picked it up to see that one side of it was white, and the other side of it was black. "What did I do?"

Meanwhile, Usopp and Luffy were sitting on the lawn deck as they sitting in front of eachother. Usopp cleared his throat as Luffy was looking straight down. "Ahem! Snake! You have a mission to accomplish! I expect that you fulfill it!" Usopp said with a general like tone.

Luffy then raised his head up, trying to copy Snake's face gestures. "Sure! Don't worry; I have everything under control! Deh..." Luffy said while imitating Snake's voice.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! That's exactly like Snake! Ha ha ha ha!" Usopp laughed as Luffy also laughed with him. While those two were having their fun, Nami came out of the women's quarters, yawning as she then happily looked at her comrades.

"Well, Luffy! I'm done with doing my part of the bet!" Nami said with a smirk, "I can happily relax now that this nightmare is finally over."

Luffy didn't even notice her as he continued to play as Snake as he tried to look for a cardboard box. The only who heard her was Sanji, who felt really depressed again. "I didn't even get to enjoy a second of it. Oh.." Sanji lowered his head while Zoro just gave him a pathetic look while resting his back on the mast.

Robin was reading a book like always, but then looked at the streams of light, remembering what Snake told her. She sighed happily as she continued reading. Franky then walked out of the kitchen, having already place three cola bottles in his stomach as his hair was back in it's look.

"One world left..." Franky sighed. Everyone agreed, while Luffy felt a bit upset.

"Does it really have to end like this? It's been so fun." Luffy said sadly.

"Quit complaining." Nami said while getting on the lawn deck, "It's just this world, and that's it. No more getting into unnecessary fights. We just have one more heart to go, and we're done! Deal with it."

"Aww!" Luffy whined as he crossed his arms grumpily. Zoro then got up, and walked to his comrades.

"Even though we do get back to our world, shouldn't we worry about those rulers? It would feel awkward to head back with those guys still roaming around the place." Zoro said.

The crew then turned serious. "It wont be a problem now that we are so close to getting back home. Once we do, we'll be out of their hair. We will all go back to our original lives, and everyone will be happy."

"I don't know, after what we did yesterday, they'll probably hunt us, and kill us all!" Usopp whimpered.

"Marimo is right. I have a score to settle with one of them." Sanji said as he remembered Bison, which made him frown.

"Yeah, I sorta have the same problem." Franky said, remembering Sigma, which caused him to feel irritated, "But it's not like we can do anything about it. We don't even know where they are."

"They must be at that Obscurum world." Robin said while putting her book away, "Or in this case, that black star."

"I had a feeling that was the new world that stupid clown was talking about back in Indigo Plateau." Sanji said, "He and those other idiots are determined to recruit more idiots as possible."

"Back on the island yesterday, Franky and I found a document that says that new world is the one reviving people with black hearts." Zoro said, "I suppose it refers to the people who have been doing bad things through their lives. It's possible that Ganondorf was revived because of that world."

"That world gives life to those who were bad!?" Usopp asked, "So that world is evil afterall!"

"I think there is more to it." Robin said, "Back in Dreamland, I read a book that referred to this world. It not only mentions when the wicked gets revived, but also mentions that it turns people into berserked creatures as well."

"What kind of freaky world is this?" Franky asked, "First, it revives bad people, and now this."

"Hmm... oi, I think I saw that new world some time ago." Luffy said.

"Yeah, we all saw it too, remember?" Nami asked.

"No, I mean I saw it back where the ten foot bug-eye people live." Luffy added, catching his crew's attention, "It was during the night, I looked up at the black star, and then I felt I was loosing my head."

"That must've been Obscurum." Sanji gasped.

"And you haven't told us about this!? Why didn't you say anything earlier!?" Nami asked.

"I didn't think it was that. I thought I was just hungry." Luffy explained, causing Nami to sigh. Her eyes then widened as she remembered something else.

"Those two monsters back in Aether... Usopp, didn't they look awfully familiar to you back then?" Nami asked a bit nervously. Usopp tried to remember, but once he did, he felt nervous as well.

"You wouldnt think that...!?" Usopp gasped, "Oh no! That world turns people into monsters!"

"It all makes sense..." Nami whimpered, "All of our problems we've had from going to different worlds... has been that new world this whole time! And those rulers are also the blame!"

"So what do we do about it?" Franky asked. Everyone was quiet, even Luffy as the front of his straw hat shaded his eyes.

"Nothing." Zoro replied, "We know what it is now, but since we don't know what to do about it, and since we don't know how to get there, the only thing we can do is just to let things run it's course, and hope that everything turns for the best."

The ship was now quiet, with the Strawhat pirates feeling rather upset or angry about this situation. It was hard to tell whether Luffy was upset or not as his hat shaded his view.

"Hmm?" Luffy then perked his head as he then walked over to the ledge of the ship, seeing the image of the next world in front of them. "Hey, we're about to get to the next world!"

Luffy happily runs to the front of the ship as everyone else got ready to arrive at the new world. "We'll think about the new world later. Right now, we need to focus on what this world have in store for us." Sanji said.

"This is the last world we need to go." Nami said, "I need you all to focus, and make sure that I don't die!"

"Uh-huh." Everyone else said unenthusiastically, except for Sanji and Robin.

"Yosh! World number 8 here we come!" Luffy yelled excitedly as the ship went through the image.

A bright light blinded the crew after getting through the image. The light then dimmed as they could see that they were, once again, on an ocean.

"Nothing different here from the last one." Franky commented.

"Atleast the sun is still up here." Usopp said, noticing that it was also daytime. "There shouldn't be any problems looking for islands in a calm day like this."

Chopper then got out of the sick bay, then out of the kitchen as he made his way outside. "Is this a new world?" Chopper asked while going down the stairs.

"Yep, and everything looks calm so far." Sanji said. He then noticed Chopper holding the black and white rumble ball he accidentally made earlier. "What's that?"

"This? Oh, something that I just made." Chopper said while holding the rumble ball up, "I don't know what it does, but I will do research on it later."

Chopper puts the rumble ball into his hat as Usopp used his goggles to get a better view at his surroundings. "I don't see anything from here. Let me get up on the mast to get a better view." Usopp said. Usopp made his way up the mast, and onto the crow's nest as he got a better view of his surroundings. "Okay, let's see..." Usopp looked through his goggles to take a better look around the area until he then noticed land ahead of the ship. "I see land! It's right ahead of us!"

"Okay! Set sail! Go straight forward!" Luffy said excitedly.

The ship sailed forward as it took atleast ten minutes as Nami was getting a little impatient. "Oi, Usopp, can you see anything on that island?" Nami asked.

"I am starting to get a good view of it." Usopp replied. As the ship got closer, he could see there was a very modern town with big buildings. "Hey, that place is big! And it pretty neat! Kinda like something Mute city would have!"

"So we're in another futuristic world again, huh?" Franky asked, "I guess that isn't a big deal for us."

"What about the people!? Do you see any of them!?" Luffy asked impatiently.

"Hold on! I'm getting to that!" Usopp replied. "Let's see... where are the people...?" Usopp looked at the town through his goggles as he adjusted them to get a good view of the town's residents. "Wait a minute! I think see people!" Usopp squinted his eyes to make sure. "Yep, I see lots of... ERGH!?"

"What's wrong?" Sanji asked.

Usopp went from happy face, to a worried face, then finally, to a face where it lost all hope as Usopp had his mouth gaping open, with a booger hanging from his nostril. "OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"What is it!?" Zoro asked.

"Oh no! Oh no! OH NO!!" Usopp panicked as he quickly went down the mast, only to accidentally land on his rear. "We're doomed this time! There is no mistaking it!"

"Calm down, Longnose! What did you see!?" Franky asked. Usopp wiped the boogers of his nose with his arm as he looked at his comrades with a nervous look.

"Okay, you remember that there are anthropomorphic people in Mute City, right?" Usopp asked while shivering.

"Anthrowhat?" Luffy asked while scratching his head.

"He's talking about animals in a human figure." Nami explained.

"Ooohhh. Yeah, I knew that. So?" Luffy asked.

"Well... a lot of them are here, and when I mean a lot of them, I mean only them!!" Usopp cried. The Strawhats were a little baffled by this.

"So, we're like in an animal planet?" Luffy asked happily.

"That's exactly what I am saying!" Usopp cried.

"Oh man... this isn't good." Nami said worryingly.

"What? What's the big deal?" Luffy asked.

"What's the big deal!? Most of us are humans! We'll capture too much unwanted attention!" Usopp explained.

"Why is that? Are they afraid of pirates?" Luffy asked.

"That's not the point I am trying to make!!" Usopp yelled furiously while backslapping the air.

"Luffy, I know that we went to other worlds, and met with species that we didn't even knew existed. But since we are talking about animals in human form, this may be a little dangerous." Nami explained, "What I am trying to say is that the last times we met different species, we got lucky all of them weren't against us, but we may not be so lucky this time."

"So what do we do? If the heart is there, then we must take a look around." Franky stated.

"Yeah, but most of the people I saw there are a carnivorous type of species!" Usopp said nervously, "They see us, we'll get eaten alive!"

"Ahh!! I dont want to get eaten alive!!" Chopper cried as he ran around in circles.

"What are you so nervous about? You're an animal too." Zoro said, causing Chopper to stop running.

"Oh yeah..." Chopper said as he then felt calm, "Maybe it wouldnt be bad to just talk to them."

"No way! I am not going to get near that place filled with carnivorous types of animals! I'd rather go through the whole Arsenal thing again!" Usopp yelled.

"Calm down, Usopp." Luffy said with a happy face, while Usopp just gave him a smuggish glare, "We won't know what would happen if we just stay around here."

"Y-Yeah. I know that... but-"

"Besides, I bet those animal people can be reasonable if we just explain to them what we have been through." Luffy said, "I mean, what could possibly go wrong?"

**20 seconds later...**

The Strawhat pirates were up against their backs as they were surrounded by soldiers, who were wearing high tech armor from head to toe as they were aiming at Luffy and his crew with their blasters. There were also two tanks aiming at the ship from the ledge of the island, and two hovering crafts were also aiming at the ship from the other side while hovering over the water. Luffy blinked in confusion while Usopp just glared at him while standing next to him.

"'I bet those animal people can be reasonable if we just explain to them what we have been through.'," Usopp said, mocking what Luffy just said seconds ago, "'I mean, what could possibly go wrong?' What could possibly go... WRONG!? Are you happy now!? We are all going to die in vain thanks to you!!"

"Will you be quiet? The more you yell, the more eager these guys will fire at us." Zoro said calmly. Usopp quickly got quiet as some other soldiers were roaming through their belongings inside the ship.

"Why are we even doing this? They're messing up the ship, and we are just standing here like a couple of morons." Franky complained, "We should just fight back!"

"That's not going to help us." Sanji said, "Even if we did do that, what are we suppose to do next? We need to prevent ourselves from getting into trouble so we can find the heart."

"Maybe if we could just speak with their leader, we might be able to get out of this predicament without causing any trouble." Robin suggested calmly.

"As easy that sounds, I don't think they are willing to cooperate." Nami said. A black furred fox, wearing a white uniform then walked out of the men's quarters, who seemed rather upset as he walked to the crew.

"That guy looks like the leader." Chopper said.

"Okay, everyone, just keep calm. Let me do all the talking." Nami said. The captain placed his hands on his back as he slowly walked around the crew.

"Let's see; what do we have here?" The captain asked suspiciously, "We have an odd group, who not only don't appear to be from this part of the galaxy, but entered in this world without a passport, making them illegal immigrants." The black fox then took note of the Thousand Sunny, "Not to mention that this transport seems highly suspicious of illegal activities."

"Hey, buddy, don't go insulting my ship!" Franky yelled, which caught the fox's attention.

"Ha! That remark showed how ruthless, and bloodthirsty you all are!" The captain replied. Nami glared at Franky, who tried to look the other way. A guard then walked to the captain, giving him the wanted posters he got from inside the men's quarters. "Hmm... and to top it all off, all of you are wanted men!"

"I don't think we can talk are way out of this." Usopp whispered nervously.

"Now since that we have the full obligation to arrest you all, what must be done first is to find out the purpose for your arrival here." The captain as he then stood in front of Luffy, "I suggest you tell me the whole truth. I don't like it when people lie to me."

"Um, okay." Luffy said happily, "We come from another world, and we are here to look for the My-" Nami then covered Luffy's mouth as the captain raised an eyebrow.

"Eh heh heh heh... dont listen to him, he's crazy." Nami said with a weak smile, while Luffy tried to breath, "We are merely poor travelers who only seek dry land after travelling on the sea for so long." Nami then gave the captain a puppy eye look, "Please, don't judge us because we are wanted criminals; we only came here for food and shelter, nothing else. I beg of you; please don't harm us... we suffered enough!"

Nami then cried while Zoro gave a pathetic look. "Must she overdo it?" Zoro asked.

"Nami-san is so beautiful when she gives that guy that look." Sanji-san said happily with a heart over his visible eye. The captain then backed away from Nami.

"I find that story very unlikely." The captain said, "We were aware of your presence as soon as our detectors detected you nearby. You cannot fool us, criminals!"

Nami lowered her head in defeat as Robin walked over to the captain, with most of the soldiers aiming at her. "We did came from another world, but we are really here to find a heart created Master hand. We got here using the hearts, and I believe that the last is here."

The captain didn't know whether to believe Robin or not. "Hmm... that story... is less probable than the one I heard from this orange haired lady!" The captain said angrily.

"Oi, you calling Robin-chwan a liar!?" Sanji asked furiously as he was about to attack the captain, but Franky and Usopp held him back.

"There is no more need of your lies." The captain said as all the soldiers aimed for the crew. "You will come with us, and your judgment will be decided under the hands of the-"

"Sir!" A soldier interrupted as he walked up to the captain, with a round gadget. "You have a call."

"Cant it wait? I'm busy." The captain said.

"It's the general, sir."

The captain's eyes widened in shock. "The General!? Why didn't you say so sooner!? Give me that!" The captain snatched the gadget off the guard's hands as he walked away from the crew. He pushed a button on the center of the gadget, activating a hologram as it showed someone. The crew couldn't see him as the captain's back was in the way.

"Looks like talking to the guy didnt work." Franky said.

"What do we do now, guys? I don't want to go to jail." Chopper said sadly.

"I'll think of something." Nami said, "This time, I will force that guy to believe us."

"Like that would do anything..." Zoro muttered.

"Yes, sir. I have them under custody." The captain said to the person he was talking to. The captain then nodded with every thing the person was telling him. "Uh-huh.. uh-huh... huh!? But sir! We cant do that! We don't know that for sure! ... Yes, I know that, but... yes, sir... all right, I'll follow orders."

The captain pushed the gadget, ending his communication with the person as the hologram disappeared. The captain then turned around, and sighed as he walked up to the Strawhats. "It has been decided that... ahem, we should let you all off the hook for the time being."

"Really?" Luffy asked, "What for?"

"You're arrival into this world was rather unexpected." The captain explained, "We have never seen humans here in the Lylat System before."

"The Lylat System?" Chopper asked.

"A group of planets who consists mostly of our kind of species." The captain said, "Anyway, the general ordered me not to arrest you, but to keep you on a high surveillance upon your stay."

"That's sounds a bit suspicious." Zoro said.

"-sigh-... Even I agree with you, but orders are orders." The captain said, "In any case, I suppose I should welcome you here, so... welcome to the planet, Corneria."

"Cornyera?" Luffy asked curiously, "That's a weird name for a world to have."

"While you're here, you are free to roam around the city limits. But I must warn you; all of your actions there will be reviewed. We'll determine if you people are really here to find what you are looking for, or that you are all nothing but trespassing criminals."

"Right... give us a second." Nami said. The Strawhats then huddled up with eachother to prevent anyone else hearing their conversation.

"Should we trust that guy? It might be a trap." Franky said.

"I don't see the point of that. If he really wanted to arrest us, he would have done so already." Zoro said.

"It's thanks to his leader we are still in the clear." Sanji said.

"I don't know... this sounds really fishy, you guys." Usopp said.

"Let's just do what he says; I wanna take a look around this place already." Luffy said happily.

"Okay, we'll play along for now. If something happens, we get back here, and escape." Nami said. The Strawhats then looked at the captain, who wanted to know their answer, "We decided to go by your rules."

"Fine." The captain said. He then snapped his fingers causing the tanks and hover crafts to leave. Eight guards then stood horizontally in front of the crew as the captain got in front of them. "Each of you will have guards following your every move. Any violent acts you intend to do here in Corneria, they will arrest you. Dont even dare try to fight back; I assure you, that the Cornerian fleet is not to be underestimated."

"Dont worry; we wont even make a peep." Franky said with a smirk.

"Hmph! All right, get going already." The captain said. The ship was anchored close to the island, next to a big staircase that leads up towards the town. Each guard got next to a Strawhat crewmember as Luffy happily get's off the ship, and runs up the stairs to the town while a guard followed him. Zoro was also about to leave until two guards stopped him. "Hold it, you." The captain said while walking up to Zoro.

"Is there a problem?" Zoro asked uncaringly.

"Your weapons; there is no need for you to bring them into our town." The captain said, "I will confiscate them as long as you are here."

"Eh!?" Zoro glared at the captain until Nami took Zoro's swords from around his waist. "Hey, what are you-!?"

"Here ya go." Nami said, handing Zoro's swords to the captain. The captain then gave the swords to one of his guards as they left the area with them. Zoro was really angry for what Nami did.

"What are you doing!? You just gave them my swords! Are you mad!?" Zoro asked furiously.

"Calm down; they're just going to hold them for you. Quit being such a baby." Nami said, waving her hand as she then walked to the center of the ship. "Anyway, you guys go on ahead. I am going to wait here."

"Huh? Nami-san, you're not coming with us?" Sanji asked a bit shocked.

"Honestly, I am tired of doing this. I mean, going into this place, fighting bad guys, and then leaving; it's been getting tiresome for me, so I am going to wait right here while you guys do all the hard work, okay?" Nami asked with a smile.

"Yeah, sure..." Franky said with a frown.

"Oooh... if Nami-san is going to be here all alone, then I should stay with her too." Sanji said. He then gasped as he glanced over his shoulder to look at Robin, "But if I leave, something might happen to Robin-chwan. I cant just leave her with those idiots."

"Sanji-kun, just go." Nami said irritatedly, "I'll be fine, really. Just tell me the details when you get back."

"Uhh... okay, Nami-san." Sanji said. He sadly went walking close to Nami's assigned guard before glaring at him, "If something happens to Nami-san, I am going to hunt you down, and destroy everything that has meaning to you, got it!?" Sanji asked. The guard nodded nervously as Robin went walking up the stairs.

"Cook-san, we should get going now." Robin said kindly.

"Yes, Robin-chwan!" Sanji said happily as he catched with Robin, "Bye, Nami-san!"

"Ergh... damn you, Nami." Zoro cursed as he, and everyone got off the ship, except for Nami, of course. They walked all the way up the stairs as they could see Luffy standing ahead of them, amazed of what he was seeing.

"WOW!! Look at all the animal people!!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly with both of his arms up.

He could see many buildings, with many of them being in different shapes and sizes. There were roads leading to different directions, including to higher levels. Holograms were almost all over the place, showing off advertisements and local news of the sort. And just like in Mute city, there were some hovering cars that drove around the town, stopping whenever they get in front of a hovering stop light. What brought joy to Luffy was all the anthropomorphic people he was seeing. From dogs, to cats, to birds; almost every kind of anthropomorphic animal was in sight.

They noticed Luffy and the others as they shared baffled looks. "L-Luffy. I dont think you should be yelling. We don't want to cause a scene." Usopp said nervously.

"But this place is just sooo coooOOOLL!!" Luffy said happily.

"Luffy, please! Stop yelling!" Usopp cried. The rest of the crew looked at their surroundings, impressed by the scenery, except for Zoro.

"This place really is big." Chopper said in awe, "And for some reason, I feel rather comfortable here."

"I don't see the big deal... this is just another stupid town." Zoro said grumpily.

"You're upset about your swords, aren't you?" Franky asked.

"Why shouldn't I be? Things don't feel right without them." Zoro replied a bit tense.

"In any case, we might as well take a look around." Robin said.

"Ohh, I cant wait to see the beautiful women here!" Sanji said while rubbing his hands happily.

"Guys, can we please be serious!?" Usopp asked, "We are in a critical situation here! We are being watched, and we cannot afford to do anything stupid!"

"Too late. There goes Luffy." Zoro said as he saw Luffy walking ahead. Luffy went walking between a crowd, who backed away as he walked by.

"Hya ha ha ha! This place is so awesome!" Luffy said happily, "I wonder if they have any mea-"

CRASH!!

Usopp tackled Luffy from behind as he fell into the ground, with Usopp falling on his back. Luffy raised his head as Usopp panting heavily on him. "Um... Usopp? Are you going to stay on me? This feels weird."

"Now listen to me, Luffyyyyy..." Usopp hissed, with his nose up against Luffy's cheek as Usopp also glared at him. "We are probably in the most biggest situation yet. There a things we just can't do like we usually do. For instance, you cannot say or eat anything related to meat, because WE ARE THE MEAT HERE!!" Usopp whimpered with tears coming out of his eyes, "Now, in order to get through this alive, we must act in a calm manner. Don't ask about meat, don't horse around, don't ask about meat, don't grab attention, and ESPECIALLY don't ask anything about meat!! Do I make myself perfectly clear!?"

Luffy nodded his head slowly, which allowed Usopp to sigh in relief. "Ha... okay, then." Usopp sighed happily as he got on his knees while sitting up on Luffy's back. Usopp then blinked as he noticed the attention he and Luffy are getting from the crowd. The crowd was mostly females since they were enjoying the view. It took for Usopp to realize what was going on as he frantically got off of Luffy.

"Uhh!? It's not what you think! Seriously!" Usopp panicked as the crowd simply laughed before they walked away.

"Well, if you're done talking, I will go look around for some meat." Luffy said as he then ran off as his guard followed him.

"Oi! I said no talking about meat!! Luffy, wait!!" Usopp yelled as he chased after Luffy, with his guard following him as well.

"So much for not causing a scene." Franky sighed while scratching his head.

"All those girls... so beautiful!! Wait, you two, I coming with you!!" Sanji said happily as he skipped merrily to the duo, saying 'mellorine' within each step he took as his guard followed him.

"I guess it's just us now." Robin said, "Let's go look around this town as well."

"Pfft! Whatever..." Zoro said grumpily. He, Chopper, Robin, and Franky walked into town the other direction, while Luffy, Usopp and Sanji entered the other way. The captain and the guard next to him watched them leave.

"Hmm... what was the general thinking letting these people into town?" The captain asked with a frown.

"Sir, we shouldn't doubt the general. He must know what he's doing." The guard said.

"Yes..." The captain said as he then smirked, "But it's a shame that won't help much with this matter."

"Excuse me?"

"N-Nothing. Just get back to your post." The captain ordered. The guard nodded as he then left. The captain also left the scene as he walked off to where Franky and the others went to.

At the same, unknown to the Strawhats and the guards, there was somebody standing on top of the tallest building in Corneria. It was none other than MPNo. 1 as the rays from the sun shined over his back, shading the front part of his body.

"Monkey D. Luffy... This world will be your grave."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: I like this world! There are so many animal people here! I bet they could poop wherever they want since they are animals! Hey, is that big thing an animal too!? Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure: Chapter 100: The sudden attack!, The long wait. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Just so you know, the black fox captain is nobody familiar, I made him up. Okay, for the ones who guessed it right, you get to receive an imaginary cookie in shape of Fox's head. The ones who didn't get it right, or for those who reviewed, but didn't guess anything, get an imaginary cookie in shape of Falco's head.

Now, about the bad news... my internet company sucks so much! The reason I am saying this is that they have the nerve to change my assigned date from the 14th to the 30th! I was really pissed off, but I couldn't do anything to change their mind. So, I am going to be updating from library computers until the 30th; not that it's a problem, but it just wont feel the same. Oh well... Ciao for now!


	100. Starfox Pt 2

I never thought I'd make it this far, but here it is, the 100th chapter of my story has finally arrived! First off, I would like to apologize for my attitude in my last chapter; I was just really angry, and I didn't mean for it to bother any of you viewers. So I would like to apologize for my reckless attitude to the people who found my nagging disturbing.

Anyway, this arc takes place after Star Fox: Command. Which ending? I am going for the second one; The one where Fox and Krystal gets the kid in the future. That one seems more likely to happen than the other ridiculous endings.

Well, I don't want to keep you guys waiting. Enjoy the 100th chapter!

* * *

An awkward welcome. The Strawhat pirates have arrived into a world named Corneria, which is inhabited by anthropomorphic creatures. Before they could set foot onto the town, however, the Cornerian fleet questioned their intentions. Strangely, they were allowed on to the town, thanks to a certain general. Will their arrival onto Corneria bring peace to it's residents, or chaos?

Chapter 100: The sudden attack!, The long wait

Zoro, Chopper, Robin, and Franky were walking along the streets of Corneria, with four guards following them while observing their every move. As they walked along, some of the residents only noticed Chopper walking by, with the females saying how cute he looks.

"Eh heh heh..." Chopper was blushing while rubbing the back of his head, not insulting the people who were calling him cute for once. "I like it here; everyone is so nice and friendly." Chopper said happily.

"Speak for yourself." Zoro replied grumpily while walking next to him.

"I for one, agree with the reindeer-gorilla," Franky began to say, "This place has some neat stuff. Why don't we look around at some shops while we're here?"

"I believe we have more important business to do here." Robin reminded Franky.

"Pfft! Yeah, I know that! But it wouldn't hurt to just take a peep in some places, right?" Franky asked with a smug smirk, "What about you, swordsman bro? Want to go check out the stores here?"

"I feel naked without my swords..." Zoro muttered with his hands in his pockets. Franky sighed as he then shrugged.

"Well, I am not just going to walk around here, and do nothing else; I am going to that shop right there to take a look around." Franky said, pointing to a store across the street.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to just take a look." Robin said.

"Yeah, let's see what's there." Chopper said happily.

"Whatever..." Zoro replied grumpily. They walked across to the other side of the road as they to the other side of the road, and right in front of the store.

"Wow! Look at all this stuff!" Chopper said excitedly. Him and his friends turned out to be in a hardware store of some kind, with many kinds of tools on the shelves, and parts for some machinery up against the wall. The store counter was just in the end of the store as the owner, which was an old, white anthropomorphic cat, walked out of his office to get behind the counter.

"Hmm? A customer?" the owner asked curiously as Franky walked up to him.

"Yo." Franky said while waving to the owner, "Don't be alarmed, bro; we're just here to look around."

"Oh my; I have never seen the likes of you before. Are you from another world?" The owner asked.

"Yeah, you can say that." Franky said while scratching his head.

"Well, no matter." The owner shrugged, "A customer is a customer. Look around as much as you like."

"Thanks." Franky replied. He then went to check around the merchandise along with his comrades. The only one who didnt look around was Zoro, who still felt angry for not having his swords.

"Franky, doesnt this merchandise look rather familiar?" Robin asked.

"Hmm?" Franky looked at the stuff on the shelves, reminding him of something. "Oh yeah. We saw some of this stuff back in that garage in Mute City. What's are these doing here?"

"You all have been to Mute City?" The owner asked, "Mute City is located very far out of the Lylat system. Some people here would go there just to see the races."

"No kidding?" Franky asked while glancing at the owner over his shoulder. "That sorta explains the familiar high tech stuff here." Franky then took note of a poster, showing some kind of vehicle flying around space. "Hey, bro, what's this thing?"

"That? Eh heh, that is an Arwing." The owner chuckled.

"An arwing?" Chopper asked.

"Never heard of those? My, you are really are new here." The owner said a bit surprised, "Arwings are flying vessels, flown by Corneria's top pilots, such as the Starfox team."

"Starfox?" Franky asked while raising an eyebrow.

"A group of mercenaries, who have done so much to protect the Lylat System from many villains." The owner explained, "They can take down anyone that comes in there way, and they are such good people. It was probably thanks to Corneria's general, Peppy Hare, who once was a member of Starfox, that made the Starfox great as they are today."

"You don't say?" Franky asked with smirk. He then looked back at the Arwing poster on the wall, raising his sunglasses over his eyes. "A flying machine... now that is something I wouldnt mind riding."

"By the way..." The owner began to say as he noticed guards that were with the crew, "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No, it's fine. We're are just being watched for the time being." Robin replied kindly. She then rubbed her chin as she then looked at the others, "Now that I think about it, wasn't it the general who allowed us to enter this town?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Franky asked.

"Don't you think it's suspicious that he allowed us into town like this?" Robin asked, "He could have put us into questioning, but instead, we are just walking around this town while being watched."

"As it if really mattered. All I want are my swords back." Zoro said.

"It does seem rather weird." Chopper said, "Maybe Usopp was right about this place."

"Nah, I doubt that." Franky said, "This guys said that the general used to be a part of that Skyfox thing."

"Starfox." The owner corrected.

"Yeah, that." Franky said while nodding, "If that team is good as he said they are, then there is no doubt that this general guy is a good guy."

"But he doesn't know that we are good guys too." Chopper said, which caused Franky to sigh irritatedly.

"Look, we'll think about this later. Right now, I want to explore more of this cool town." Franky said as he then headed out the door. "Come on!"

Franky went leaving out the store in a hurry as Chopper and Robin sweatdropped. "Franky is a little too happy today." Chopper said with a weak smile.

"It's natural to feel good on a nice day like this." Robin replied kindly. "Let us go, Mr. Swordsman."

"Uh-huh." Zoro replied grumpily as he, and the others left the store, with the owner waving goodbye to them.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hya ha ha ha! This is so fun!" Luffy said happily while running around town, with his guard barely keeping up with him. Sanji was saying 'Mellorine!' with every beautiful anthropomorphic woman he skips by. Usopp was the only taking it slow as he was taking long, but slow steps forward, trying his best not to grab any attention.

"Must... stop... those... two...!" Usopp whimpered. He then lost sight of both Luffy and Sanji, which caused him to slightly panic. "Where did they go!?" Usopp yelled loud enough to capture the attention of the people around him. Usopp covered his mouth as he quickly dashed out of the crowd's sight, and ran underneath an underpass in one of the buildings. Usopp panted as he managed to get away from the crowd. "Okay... I think I lost them... now I need to... huh?"

Usopp looks to his right to see Luffy and Sanji's guards, sitting on the ground while panting heavily after running so much. "If they are here, then Luffy and Sanji must be nearby." Usopp stated. Usopp quickly went through a door of the building he was under, and gasped at what he saw. "You got to be kidding me!"

Usopp was in a restaurant, which inspite of being nearly full of people, was really quiet as there appeared to be a disturbance of some kind. Usopp saw what was going on as Luffy was behind counter, ordering tons of food he hasn't even heard of; while Sanji was talking to several females around a table close to a wall. "_How can they be so careless!? We are definitely going to go to jail if they keep this up!_" Usopp thought with a panicked look. He then looked at his assigned guard, "You're a guard! Do something!"

His guard didn't reply nor do anything as Usopp just sighed in distress, "I'll guess I have to do something about this. Figures..." Usopp said. He then slowly sneaked towards where Luffy, which seemed rather pointless as some people were staring at him.

"I want fifteen of those things, and I want thirty of those too! Ooo! I don't know what that is, but I want fifty of those!" Luffy said happily, pointing at everything in the menu, which was nearly freaking out the employee at the other side of the counter. Usopp felt nervous whenever he was getting closer to Luffy, so he stopped, and decided to get Luffy's attention.

"Luffyyyyyyyyy!" Usopp hissed not too quietly, but not too loud as Luffy curiously glanced over his shoulder. "Geet overrr heeeeeree...!"

"Oh, hi, Usopp." Luffy said happily, "Check this out! There are tons of food here I haven't even heard of! I've already ordered like a thousand meals to try them out." Luffy then looks back at the employee behind the cash register. "Hey, how much is it going to be?"

"Um..." The employee nervously looks onto the total price, "That'll be 100,000 credits."

"Credits?" Luffy asked curiously, "What are those? Can you eat them?" Usopp then grabbed Luffy, and dragged him away from the counter. "Wait! I didn't get to eat yet!"

"What did I just say about that!?" Usopp asked while dragging Luffy. He then stopped to see Sanji flirting with the ladies.

"So... did you all know that I am the special course of this evening? Because, I am free of charge for you girls, so you can have me as much as you like." Sanji said with a romantic look while the girls he was talking too laughed weakly. Usopp then grabbed him by the back of his suit collar, and started dragging him away from the ladies. "Oi! Let go!"

Usopp managed to drag Luffy and Sanji out of the restaurant as Usopp then sighed in relief. "Oh boy... that was really-" Sanji then kicked Usopp down at the ground, angry at what he did.

"What is your problem!? I was having a nice talk with those beautiful women until you messed things up!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Yeah! And I was going to eat a bunch of food too!" Luffy said angrily. Usopp then got up on his feet while facing towards the duo.

"You guys have no idea how to keep a low profile, do you!?" Usopp asked angrily, "In case you forgot, we are being watched, and everything we do here is going to decide our horrific fate!"

"But we're not even doing anything bad." Luffy stated.

"You were ordering tons of food we obviously cant pay for!" Usopp barked at Luffy while backslapping the air as he then looked at Sanji, "And you were flirting with women that are from a different kind of species!"

"I don't care what kind of species they are! As long as they are beautiful, then I don't care!" Sanji said.

"You guys just don't understand!" Usopp yelled while nearly pulling off his hair. While Usopp continued to chatter, he and his comrades had no idea that somebody was stalking them from outside of the building's tunnel.

"Hmm?" Luffy glanced over his shoulder, only to see the stalker to get behind a wall to prevent getting spotted. "Strange..."

"Luffy, are you listening to me!?" Usopp asked.

"Huh!? Oh, yeah." Luffy said, looking back at Usopp. As Usopp continued his pointless nagging, the stalker laid his back up against the wall. It turned out to be MPNo. 1 as he crossed his arms with a serious look on his face.

"Only three of them here..." MPNo. 1 said, "But it doesn't matter; taking out their leader will weaken the group, and will be much easier to destroy." MPNo. 1 then looked at his palm, "They will now know why they shouldn't mess with the rulers of the greatest world in existence. For those who fight off the darkness... will only end up losing." MPNo. 1 then snapped his fingers.

"And that's why it's important not to get so much attention!" Usopp said, finishing off his huge explanation.

"You really have a big and sick imagination." Sanji commented.

"It's all true! And first of all-"

BOOM!!

The trio was startled by what sounded like an explosion. "What was that!?" Luffy asked as he and his crew got out of the underpass to look at the center part of town, where there was a building that it's roof was connected to the roads. On top of the building lies the crest of the Cornerian fleet as something big was forming above it.

"What is that? Some sort of attraction?" Sanji asked.

"No, look! Everyone is as shocked as we are!" Usopp said, noticing the people that they were a little frightened. At the other side of the center part of town, Franky and the others just arrived to see what was going on.

"What in the world is that!?" Franky asked. Zoro's eyes then widened in shock.

"There is something inside that thing!" Zoro said with a glare.

"What!? What is it!?" Chopper asked nervously. The big thing above the center building turned out to be some kind of portal, with black and white thorns forming around it. The portal had a dark purplish color as a big white leg appeared out of it as it took a step on the building. Then came out the entire body as a semi-giant appeared on the building before the portal behind it disappeared.

It's whole body has a light-greyish color, and had somewhat of a humanoid figure. It has long and pointy shoulders, with long arms that nearly reaches it's big, and pointy feet. It was also wearing a long blue scarf around it's neck, and lastly, it had some kind of a white crest for a face. The creature looked at it's surroundings as it could see the people being absolutely terrified of it's presence.

"What the!? Just what is that monster!?" Sanji asked in shock.

"It's so huge, and funny looking!" Luffy said in awe. The guards that were with the trio then got out their communicators.

"Captain! We have a situation here!" Said one of the guards, "There is a big creature that just appeared out of nowhere! We need back up!"

"Understood! Don't let it attack the citizens!" Replied the captain from the communicator. The guards then left Luffy and his crew as they got closer to the big creature, who remained standing on top of the center building.

"Open fire!" Yelled a guard as they fired their blasters at the creature. The laser blasts went flying towards the creature, who somehow dodged by jumping over them. "Ugh!?" The guards were shocked as the creature then stretched it's arm, and slammed it's fist in front of the guards, knocking them back as they fell on the floor wounded.

"Whoa, it's fast! And it can stretch it's body like Luffy can!" Usopp said in shock as the creature landed in front of the guards. The citizens started to run for their lives as the creature lifted it's arm to smash the guards for good, but suddenly, several tanks appeared all over the central part of town, ready to take down the big creature. The captain appeared from one of the tanks as it glared at the creature.

"What are you...!?" The captain asked as he then pointed at the creature, "All units; prepare to fire!" All the tanks aimed their cannons at the creature, who for some reason, was looking at Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji.

"O-O-O-Oi, Luffy! Why is it looking at us!?" Usopp asked nervously. The tanks then fired at the creature, who somehow jumped really high to avoid the cannon fire as it landed in front of the tank where the captain was.

"What the!?" The captain gasped as the creature grabbed the tank with both hands, and effortlessly lifted it off the ground as the captain had to jump off the tank to save himself. He landed roughly on the ground as he then glanced over his shoulder to see the creature lifting the tank above his head as it appears that it was going to crush the captain with the tank. "Ah!"

"GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy stretched his arm, and punched the creature on the side of it's head. Every guard, and citizen were shocked seeing Luffy stretching his body like that as Luffy pulled back his arm, with the captain not appearing to be surprised at all.

"Ergh!" The captain fled from the scene as he creature didn't flinch upon getting hit, but Luffy did caught it's attention as it looked towards him.

"Eeek! Luffy, what are you doing!?" Usopp asked.

"That Blue scarf guy is going to mess up the whole town! We have to stop it!" Luffy exclaimed.

"But the military fleet here can take care of that thing themselves! There was no need for us to interfere!" Usopp yelled. The creature, or the Blue scarf guy as Luffy called it, faced towards the trio as it moved back the tank he was holding above his head.

"I think it's a little too late for that now! Move out of the way!!" Sanji exclaimed as the Blue scarf guy threw the tank towards the Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji, but they were able to get out of the underpass just in time as the tank crashed, and exploded onto the front entrance of the underpass. Luffy then ran towards the Blue scarf guy, who simply faced towards him.

"GOMU GOMU NO-ahh!!" A bright light came out of nowhere as the light blinded everyone who saw it. As the light dimmed, Luffy opened his eyes to see that he was above the center building, somehow hovering in the air as his hands and feet were binded separately by blue electricity. "Huh!? How did...!?"

"Look! There's Strawhat!" Franky yelled while pointing at Luffy.

"How is he up in the air like that!?" Chopper asked.

"That big creature must have something to do with it..." Robin said.

"Come on! We gotta help!" Franky yelled. He, Chopper, Robin, and Zoro then ran towards the center part of town while Usopp and Sanji were just opening their eyes after that bright light from earlier blinded them.

"Huh? What... OOHH!!" Usopp gasped upon seeing Luffy in the air, "How did he get over there!?"

Suddenly, the Blue scarf guy appeared right in front of Luffy from out of nowhere as it then pulled back it's right arm.

"Dammit!" Sanji muttered as he charged at the creature from behind, but was too far to reach the Blue scarf guy as it was about to punch Luffy.

"STRONG RIGHT!" A flying fist went past Luffy, and punched the Blue scarf guy in the face, knocking it back as Franky quickly on top of the building.

"Franky!" Luffy said in surprise.

"Strawhat, don't just hand around there! Break free!" Franky yelled.

"I can't move my arms and legs! Help me get out of here!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Guys! Look!" Sanji yelled. Luffy and Franky faced forward as the Blue scarf guy was somehow standing in midair.

"What!?" Franky asked as the Blue scarf guy quickly got in front of Luffy again, and grabbed him with both hands. The Blue scarf guy then tossed Luffy high in the air as the electricity around Luffy's hands and feet disappeared.

"I'm free!" Luffy said as he then faced down towards the Blue scarf guy, who pulled his arm back. "GOMU GOMU NO ONO!" Luffy stretched his leg up, and slammed it down on the Blue scarf guy's head, knocking him off the building, and onto it's back. Luffy landed on his feet as Zoro, Chopper, and Robin regrouped with Usopp and Sanji.

"What is going on around here!?" Zoro asked.

"How should we know!? That thing came out of nowhere, and started attacking us for no reason!" Usopp cried. Robin looked at the Blue scarf guy as it's body started to move.

"Look out! It's getting up!" Robin said. As it seemed that the Blue scarf guy was going to get up, it actually slithered it's way around the ground like some snake as it then slithered up a building wall.

"You've got to be kidding me!!" Usopp cried while his eyes popped out of his head as the Blue scarf guy flew towards Luffy and Franky.

"Franky, give me a hand!" Luffy yelled. Franky puts out his palms as Luffy got on them. Franky then lifted Luffy, and threw him towards the Blue scarf guy. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly stretched his arms forward, punching the Blue scarf guy repeatedly. His attack, however, didn't make it flinch as it tackled Luffy on top of the center building. "Ugh!"

"Strawhat!" Franky yelled as he then took off the skin of his right hand while charging at the Blue scarf guy. "STRONG HAMMER!" Franky thrusted his steel fist, intending to hit the Blue scarf guy's leg, but he missed as it did a cartwheel to avoid. While upside down in the air, the Blue scarf guy swung it's long arm, backhanding Luffy and Franky off the center building as they crashed in front of the other crewmembers.

"Ooh..." Luffy and Franky groaned as Chopper and Zoro helped them up on their feet.

"Are you guys okay!?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah... but that Blue scarf guy is tough!" Luffy said while rubbing the back of his head. The Blue scarf guy then gently landed on it's feet as it stared down at the crew.

"We'll have to take it down together!" Sanji said.

"Can we really beat it?" Chopper asked.

"Of course we can!" Zoro said while clenching his fists, "I may not have my swords, but I am not going to show weakness to that thing!"

"Yosh! Let's get him!" Luffy shouted.

The Blue scarf guy lunged it's way in front of the crew as they quickly jumped out of the way before it could crush them with it's feet. Usopp nervously got out his slingshot as he took aim for the Blue scarf guy's head. "HISSATSU KATAKI BOSHI!" Usopp fired an explosive pellet as it exploded onto the Blue scarf guy's head. It didn't flinch as it looked towards Usopp. "Wah!" Usopp gasped as black and white thornes came flying towards him from out of the Blue scarf guy's face.

"Usopp!" Zoro yelled as he tackled Usopp as the thornes made a small cut on Zoro's back. "Nnngh!" Zoro grunted as he and Usopp fell onto the floor. The thorns disappeared as Zoro and Usopp got back on their feet. "Ugh... careful! Those things were sharp!"

"I got him! GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" LUffy stretched his arm forward as he was about to hit the Blue scarf guy from behind, but it was able to avoid by moving it's hips the other way. It then countered by stretching his waist as it's body was moving towards Luffy. "Whoa!?"

"JOUE SHOOT!" Sanji came out of nowhere, and did a flying upside down kick to the Blue scarf guy's cheek, causing it's neck to stretch sideways, shocking Luffy and Sanji a bit. The Blue scarf guy then pulled it's body back to it's original form as it then fired more black and white thorns from it's face.

"TATSU MAKI!" Zoro span in a circle, creating a tornado of cutting waves with his hands as the waves changed the trajectory of the thornes, leading them to crash into the floor around Zoro. As that happened, Chopper was in his walk point as he galloped towards the Blue scarf guy.

"HIYAA!!" Chopper leaped towards it's face as Chopper then turned into his Heavy point. "I got you!" Chopper tried to grab the Blue scarf guy's head, but it moved it's body to avoid as it then raised it's arm, intending to crush Chopper with it.

"WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired some blasts at Blue scarf guy's face, startling it as it lost it's focus.

"HEAVY..." Chopper clamped his fists together as he raised them above his head while falling down to the Blue scarf guy, "SMASH!" Chopper slammed his clamped arms as it nearly crushed the Blue scarf guy's face. The force of that attack caused it to land on it's back, where it then rolled onto it's front as it then slithered it's way towards the crew while spreading it's arms.

"CIEN FLEUR, ROAD!" Robin sprouted multiple arms from the ground as more hands sprouted from the palms of other arms behind the smaller arms as they moved the Blue scarf guy upward to prevent it slithering through the crew. The hands then disappeared as it allowed the Blue scarf guy to fall down to the ground, where Luffy was waiting for him.

"GOMU GOMU NO BULLET!" Luffy stretched his arm as long as he could as the Blue scarf guy was falling towards him. Once it was close, Luffy thrusted his arm, and punched the Blue scarf guy in the face, hitting hard enough to cause it's neck to stretch until it's head crashed into the center building's wall, creating a dust cloud as Luffy jumped out of the way as it's body fell limplessly on the floor.

The guards and people that were watching the battle were astonished at how strong the Strawhat pirates were. One of the guards then came into realization of something. "Hey, why are we just standing here!? We need to back them up!"

"No wait!" The captain yelled as he appeared next to the guard, "Let them take care of it!"

"But sir-"

"Their lives don't matter to us!" The captain yelled furiously, "As long as they can kill it, or it can kill them; either way, we wouldn't lose anything! If that monster manages to survive, we will take care of things from here! But until that happens, we wait until further instruction! Do you understand!?"

The guards hesistated a bit until they finally nodded their heads in agreement. They and the captain then looked back at the center part of town, where the Blue scarf guy was getting back up on it's feet without using it's hands.

"It's getting up again!" Chopper cried. While standing on the same spot it crashed into, the Blue scarf guy stretched it's body upward as it then stretched towards the crew.

"Yah!?" Usopp and the others quickly jumped out of the way as the Blue scarf guy crashed it's head onto the floor. It then placed it's arms on the ground as it started to let out multiple white and black thornes out of it's face, hitting and nearly destroying everything that it was looking at.

"Stop!" Luffy yelled furiously as he charged towards the Blue scarf guy, but the thornes were slowing him down as it was nearly impossible to approach the Blue scarf guy without getting cut.

"HISSATSU SHURIKEN REENSEIGAN!" Usopp fired a string of shurikens, which separated as they went flying through the thorns, slashing them as they flew by as the thorns disappeared in an instant.

"I'll take it from here!" Sanji yelled as he charged straight towards the Blue scarf guy's face. "COLLIER SHOOT!" Sanji thrusted his foot, and kicked the Blue scarf guy straight in the face. It didn't flinch, but it did somehow weakened it as nearly lost it's focus. "What the!?" Sanji then backed away as he saw little grey creatures appear from the ground as they were about to attack Sanji.

"BEANS LEFT!" Franky fired multiple bullets at the creatures, causing them to vanish once they got shot. "Gorilla! Get over here, and help me!"

"R-Right!" Chopper said as he then quickly helped Franky fight off the little creatures.

"LONGE! NEZ! JOUE! BOUCHE!" Sanji kicked several parts of the Blue scarf guy's face, but the creature countered by letting out some thorns, which Sanji nearly avoided as they left a cut on his suit. "That's it! EXTRA HACHE!" Sanji repeatedly kicked the Blue scarf guy's face mercilessly as Sanji then gave one final upper kick, causing it to remove it's head from the ground.

"Cook! A little air support here!" Zoro yelled while running towards Sanji.

"Whatever! ARMY DE LAIR, POWER SHOOT!" Zoro got on Sanji's foot as Sanji raised his leg as Zoro jumped off it, and grabbed onto the Blue scarf guy's head. Zoro continued to go up in the air as he held on to the Blue scarf guy's head, causing it to bend it's back backwards as they were heading straight towards Luffy, who stretched his arm back while twisting.

"It's all yours, Luffy!" Zoro yelled as he lets go of the Blue scarf guy's head as he jumped the other way.

"Yosh! GOMU GOMU NO RIFLE!" Luffy thrusted his arm, and untwisted it as he punched the Blue scarf guy at the back of it's head. The Blue scarf guy then went flying with it's entire body following it as it headed straight towards an upper of a building. As it seemed it was going to crash, the Blue scarf guy managed to stop itself by standing in midair.

"No way! It's standing as if nothing happened!" Usopp cried while pointing at the Blue scarf guy. The Blue scarf guy then flew above the center part of town as it then raised it's arms, creating a big white sphere of energy with white and black thorns swirling around it.

"That's going to take more than just us! We have to stop it now!" Robin yelled.

"Chopper! Franky! Grab my arms!" Luffy yelled while stretching his arms. Chopper and Franky grabbed his arms as Luffy pulled himself back. "GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!" Chopper and Franky pulled Luffy forward, springing him above the Blue scarf guy. The Blue scarf guy then the big white sphere at Luffy, who was stretched back his arms as sphere was heading closer to him. "GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!"

Luffy thrusted his palms at the sphere, causing it to explode as the explosion engulfed both Luffy and the Blue scarf guy. Luffy limplessly fell towards the ground as Robin quickly sprouted some arms under him to catch him. "Luffy!" The Strawhat crew went to check if their captain was alright, while the Blue scarf guy fell on top of the center building.

"Ergh..." Luffy dazedly sat up as he seemed to be okay. "What happened!? Did we beat it!?"

Everyone turned to look at the blue scarf guy, who was slowly getting up on it's hands and knees, but it couldn't get up as it limplessly fell down again as a dark dome surrounded him. The dome disappeared, taking the Blue scarf guy with it.

"It's gone!" Usopp exclaimed.

"We did it! We saved the town!" Chopper yelled excitedly.

"Thank goodness..." Sanji sighed.

"But, hey, where did that thing come from?" Franky asked.

Before anyone else could say anything, the Strawhat pirates could hear the sound of applause. They looked around to see the people of Corneria applauding the Strawhat pirates for their courageous acts against the creature they fought off just now.

"It looks like we've earned the trust of the people here." Robin said by observation.

"Oh joy! I get to be worshipped by tons of beautiful woman!" Sanji said happily while tapdancing.

"Maybe they can give me back my swords for this." Zoro said with a neutral look.

The crowd then happily approached the crew, feeling really grateful for what they have done as the crew were happy that they were happy.

"Oww! You are all welcome!" Franky said while doing his pose.

"I-It was no problem... Eh heh..." Chopper said while blushing

"Ah ha ha ha! I, Captain Usopp, is grateful for your kindness! Thank you!" Usopp said with a cocky look.

"Hya ha ha! It was no problem! Do you guys have any meat?" Luffy asked.

"I told you not to say that word here!" Usopp snapped, but the crowd didn't care. Everyone, including the guards, were happy for what the crew has done, all but one person.

MPNo. 1 stood behind the crowd, clenching his fists angrily upon seeing the crew victorious against the Blue scarf guy. "Stop! Stop your applause!" MPNo. 1 yelled. Everyone stopped cheering as they all turned towards MPNo. 1. The Strawhat crew noticed him as well as he was getting through the crowd, and in front of the crew. "You have all been tricked! These people are not heroes! They are the ones who summoned that creature here in the first place!"

"What!?" Luffy asked angrily while the crowd was a little surprised. He took a good look at MPNo. 1. He wore black gloves, black boots, black pants, and a black coat with a black hood over his head, which was concealing his face, making it hard for anyone to tell how he looked like.

"I overheard their intentions! They are pirates from another world, and they intended to take over this town by gaining the trust of you all!" MPNo. 1 yelled, "They have summoned that creature here while nobody was looking, and they pretended to act nice until they could make their move!"

"That's not true!!" Luffy yelled while walking up to MPNo. 1, "Who are you, and why are you lying!?"

"You see!?" MPNo. 1 asked while taking some steps back, "They have revealed their true nature! This child here wanted to strike me just now!"

"What!? No, I didn't! I just wanted to know why you are lying!" Luffy yelled furiously. The crowd then felt confused; they didn't even know what to believe.

"I knew it!"

Everyone turned towards the captain, who forced his way through the crowd as he then pointed at the Strawhats. "I knew from the start that you all were nothing but trouble! You all will pay for trying to make a fool out of us! Guards, arrest them!"

"But sir, what if-"

"Don't you dare deny my orders!" The captain yelled furiously, "I am telling you to arrest these people here right now!"

The guards nodded as they approached the crew with their blasters aiming at them. "Wait a minute, we didn't do anything wrong!" Sanji yelled.

"Yes, please! Don't harm us!" Usopp pleaded.

"The black coat guy is lying!" Luffy yelled as he then looked towards MPNo. 1, who was already leaving the crowd, and went behind a building. "Oi! That guy is getting away! After him!" Luffy forced his way through the guards, and through the crowd as he went to chase MPNo. 1, inspite of not knowing who he really is.

"Luffy, wait!" Sanji yelled while also getting through the crowd, and went to catch up with Luffy.

"Don't leave me behind!" Usopp cowardly went through the crowd, and ran away as fast as he could, trying to catch up with Luffy and Sanji. The others tried to do the same, but the guards had them fully surrounded this time.

"Hold it right there! Dont make a move, or we'll shoot!" Yelled a guard as they were able to surround Zoro, Chopper, Robin, and Franky.

"Tsk! We'll have to force our way through!" Zoro said while getting into a fighting pose.

"Wait, Mr. Swordsman, we can't harm these people!" Robin said.

"But if we don't, then Luffy-"

"If we do, then they will have a real reason why to arrest us!" Robin interrupted, "We may get arrested, but they wont have the evidence to support for what that man lied about. If we just relax, and do what they say for now, we may be able to get out of this okay."

"But Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji got away. What's going to happen to them?" Chopper asked worryingly.

"I dont know... but just give in for now." Robin said while looking back at the guards, "We'll think about what to do then later on."

"Hrrgh... fine!" Zoro replied angrily as he got into a regular stance. "We give up. Just take us in already."

The guards slowly approached the crew as they handcuffed their arms. Chopper was crying at the moment as his hands got cuffed as Franky was really angry.

"I'm telling you, bro, we didn't do anything wrong!" Franky said to the captain as he, Zoro, Chopper, and Robin were being taken to jail transportation vehicle. The captain simply smirked as they were pushed inside the vehicle before closing the doors. Chopper's cries could be heard as the vehicle drove away.

"Set a patrol group all over town. I want you to find those three criminals as soon as possible." The captain said to a guard.

"What about the girl on the ship?" The guard asked.

"She won't be going anywhere. Just leave her there for now. Take her in once you find those three friends of hers." The captain said, "Also, report to the general about this little incident. I'll be taking a stroll around town for a while."

"Yes sir!"

The guard left as the captain walked into an alley as he rested his back on a wall. "Such fools, they wont last for long." The captain said with a smirk, "They will go down... like a bowling ball striking down pins! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

A red curtain then surrounded the captain as a quick flash came from within it. The curtains then magically disappeared as it turned out that Dimentio was disguised as the Cornerian captain this whole time. "Ah ha ha ha! My, I am such a wonderful actor! I should be in a movie someday!"

Dimentio then looked towards the streets from inside the alley. "Now then, I should be taking my leave, like a flock of birds heading south for the winter! Ah ha ha!" A blurry square then enveloped around him as he then disappeared into thin air, leaving Corneria with a smile.

**Meanwhile...**

In space, there were multiple stars and planets that can be seen. It was such a wonderful sight to behold as a space ship was flying by. It was a big white ship, with two cannons underneath it's figurehead, where the control room is at. The ship also had a symbol of a fox with two tails on the top wing. Inside the control room, there were four anthropomorphic people, doing nothing but looking at the stars.

A robot was also in the room, doing some typing on the control panels to the side of the room. "There are no signs of any unusual activity. Everything is in fine order here." The robot said-- ROB 64.

"Just like yesterday, and the last couple of months." One of the anthropomorphic people said. He was an anthropomorphic fox, with light brown fur and green eyes. He wore a white jacket over his green vest-like shirt, including a red handkerchief around his neck. He also wore green pants, a small headset, red and black boots, and a gun holster around his belt. "Not that this is a bad thing, but I am kinda feeling bored here." Said the fox-- Fox McCloud.

"Yeah, right! This whole thing is messed up!" Said another person in the room. He was an anthropomorphic falcon, with blue feathers, and red ones around his eyes. He wore the same clothing as Fox, only he was taller than him-- Falco Lombardi. "How in the world are we suppose to kick some butt, and get paid if there hasn't been any action lately!?"

"Cheer up, Falco! There is bound to be a bad guy out there somewhere." Said another person. He was a small anthropomorphic frog, with green skin, and has a funny look. He wore the same clothing as his partners, only for someone his size- Slippy Toad.

"You have been saying that for a while now. It's getting annoying, toady." Falco said irritatedly.

"Hey, I am just trying to cheer you up since you are always in a bad mood." Slippy replied.

"Since when!?" Falco asked.

"Since the day the we stopped the Anglars, which was a bit long ago might I add." Replied a female. She was a beautiful anthropomorphic vixen, with blue fur and green eyes. She wore blue and black suit, which matched perfectly with her look-- Krystal.

Falco just shrugged as Fox patted his shoulder, "We still have money from our last job. Don't feel so upset." Fox said.

"I don't care about that; I just want to do something! It's been a while since we've had any action." Falco complained, "I can even go for beating up some rookie; I don't care! As long as I can do something, then it would be fine for me!"

"No use in complaining about it." Krystal said, "You could fly around with your arwing to relieve your boredom."

"Yeah, Falco. You can shoot down some asteroids around here." Slippy said happily.

"There is no point shooting at targets that wont put up much of a fight." Falco sighed.

"Oh, come on, Falco. Who knows? We might get lucky today." Fox said with a smile.

"Incoming transmission from Corneria." ROB said from the control panel.

"See?" Fox asked while Falco just smirked. A holographic monitor then appeared in front of the group as it showed an old anthropomorphic rabbit, wearing a red and yellow general suit.

"Well, if it aint our good 'ol buddy, Peppy." Falco said with a cocky smirk, "I hope you're here to give us job, because I am dying out here."

"Ho ho! It's good to see you too, Falco." Said the rabbit-- Peppy Hare. "However, I came to inform you about the recent events Corneria just went through."

The group got serious as they were a bit curious for what Peppy had to say. "What? What happened? Is everything okay?" Fox asked a bit worryingly.

"Everything is fine now, Fox, don't worry." Peppy replied, "Just to let you know that a couple of minutes ago, there was some sort of monster attacking the Cornerian capital."

"A monster!?" Slippy asked in shock.

"All right! We'll be there in a jiffy!" Falco said enthusiastically.

"Fortunately, the monster was defeated before it could cause any major destruction." Peppy said. The group felt relieved, except for Falco.

"What!? Peppy, how could you have taken care of it what calling us!?" Falco asked a bit disappointed.

"I was going to call you for assistance, but something else happened that was also out of the ordinary." Peppy said as he then cleared his throat, "Earlier today, there was a group of humans, and a little reindeer who just arrived at Corneria by an odd sea ship. They were wanted people, but I just couldn't arrest them since I had no records of them. I allowed them into town to study there habitats, and so far, they seemed to be nice people, in a very strange way. To get to the main point here, It was they who defeated the monster in town."

The group was simply baffled for what they just heard, including Falco. "Wait... what?" Falco asked.

"I know it sounds silly, but they were able to defeat it." Peppy said while sweating a bit, "They have such odd abilities that I have never seen before, and their teamwork was just as same as outstanding."

"Wow, are there actually people like that out there?" Slippy asked.

"There must be some mistake." Falco said, "There is no way that a couple of-"

"Wait a minute, Falco." Fox interrupted as he looked back at Peppy, "Peppy, who exactly were these people?"

"Well, I dont know much, but according to the information I recieved from the Cornerian fleet, I'd say they are sea pirates." Peppy explained.

"Sea pirates?" Krystal asked.

"Hmm..." Fox then looked back at Falco, "Falco, don't you remember when Samus contacted us the other day?"

"Huh? Yeah, so what?" Falco asked. Falco eyes then widened, "Wait, you dont mean that-"

"Yeah, I think it's them." Fox said, "Peppy, where are they now?"

"I have been told they have been taken to jail, in order of an arrogant captain of mine." Peppy said. Falco laughed when he heard that.

"That sucks for them! Ha ha!" Falco laughed.

"I see..." Fox said, "Peppy, would you allow me to see them in person?"

"Wha!?" Falco asked in shock.

"Of course, Fox, you're welcome to do so." Peppy said, "Oh, well if excuse me, I have to attend a little meeting. I'll see you on Corneria."

The holographic monitor then disappeared as Fox walked over to ROB.

"What are you going to do, Fox?" Krystal asked.

"I am going to make sure that these guys are the ones Samus talked about that day." Fox said, "If they are, maybe we can help them out."

"Are you kidding!? Why and how can we help them out!? It's none of our business!" Falco said.

"It wouldn't hurt to try; besides, you were just complaining how bored you were." Fox said.

"Well, yeah..."

"What about you two; are you okay with this?" Fox asked Slippy and Krystal.

"If it's okay with you, then I am fine with it as well, Fox." Krystal replied kindly.

"Yeah, me too. I wanna see how these guys are like." Slippy said.

"Then it's settled." Fox said happily as he then looked at ROB, "ROB, change our course. We're going to Corneria."

"Understood." Replied ROB. This group have a name. They are the mercenary team known as Starfox as the ship they were on, the Great fox, activated it's boosters as it headed towards Corneria.

**Meanwhile...**

In the dark depths of space, lies a flying secret base known as the Sargasso Space hideout. It's a hideout that belongs to a notorious gang well known in the Lylat System. Inside the base, there were several anthropomorphic monkeys, wearing high tech armor while also carrying blasters as they patrolled around the area.

At the very top floor, lies the control room, with many small monitors around a big monitor on the center of a wall. There were also some furniture in the room, like sofas or coffee tables.

What lied inside the room were individuals that haven't been mentioned in a very long time.

"Ah! There is never anything good on tv!" yelled a voice. It was Leon Powalski, flipping through the channels with a remote control. On the other side of the room was none other than Panther Caruso, who was looking at a magazine that showed pictures of beautiful women.

"All of these woman... are worthy of having a relationship with me." Panther said with a romantic, yet cocky look.

And last, but definitely not least; the leader of the ruffian gang previously. The notorious Star Wolf leader, Wolf O' Donnel was resting on a sofa, looking up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. He was in a deep in thought state, thinking of something as Leon then got up on his feet.

"I have had enough of this!" Leon yelled, "Ever since the Anglar incident, there has been nothing else to do around here! I for one am sick of it."

"Yes, I agree." Panther said while staring at the pictures in the magazine.

"Wolf, surely you must have something in mind about this." Leon said. Wolf did not reply as he continued to stare at the ceiling. "Wolf, are you listening to me?" Leon asked, but got no response. He was confused at first, but then knew what was going on as he was now angrier than before. "Don't tell me you are still thinking about that kid from the bar!?"

"Ergh..." Wolf muttered.

"Listen, you know he escaped from us back in Port town. There is was no telling where he went off too, so just drop it already! You won't see that kid again!" Leon said angrily. Wolf didn't reply, which nearly made Leon lose his temper. "Fine, believe in what you want! You're killing us!"

Leon sat back down on the ground as he flipped through some channels faster than before. He then stopped at a local news channel, showing the incident that happened in Corneria.

"Just a few moments ago, there was a unknown creature that attacked the Cornerian capital." The reporter said.

"Huh?" Leon blinked in confusion as the monitor then showed recorded footage of the Blue scarf guy attacking the town as the reporter continued to talk.

"As it seemed that the Cornerian fleet couldn't handle that monstrous creature, a human boy wearing a straw hat, along with his friends, were able to defeat this creature using their odd abilities."

This immediately captured Wolf's attention as Leon wanted to change the channel. "Hold it!" Wolf yelled.

"What is it!?" Leon asked.

"Don't change it! Turn it up!" Wolf said furiously. Leon turned up the volume as Wolf got off the couch, and walked towards the screen as it showed Luffy and his crew fighting the blue scarf guy. Panther perked his head up just in time to see the footage where Sanji was kicking the Blue scarf guy in the face.

"Why... I remember that child!" Panther yelled while dropping his magazine. "What is he doing there!?"

"Inspite of taking care of that creature, they appeared to be the ones who caused the disturbance." The reporter continued, "It's unknown whether that this may be true or not, but the Cornerian fleet did arrest some of the suspects, while the boy in the straw hat, and two other of his comrades had managed to fled. At this very moment, the Cornerian fleet are searching for these men all over town. Here is what they look like."

The screen then showed perfect drawings of Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji's faces. Wolf's eyes widened in surprise when he looked at Luffy's face. "It's him..."

"The brat from the bar! He's in Corneria!?" Leon asked in shock.

"We will report any further info upon these three later on." The reporter continued, "In the meantime, I advise all citizens to-"

BANG!

Wolf just shot the monitor as it's glass shattered into pieces. Leon and Panther looked at Wolf, who had a smirk on his face as he puts his blaster away.

"Finally... I have been waiting for him to show up for so long now." Wolf said while smirking, "Leon, Panther; get ready to leave! We're going to Corneria!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Where did that black coat guy go!? I've been running around town for hours. Hey, where Franky and the others went off to? Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 101: Starfox's help, Starwolf's act of 'kindness'. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Okay, If you knew what that 'Blue scarf guy' was, then you might already know who MPNo. 1 is. Not to mention that I also revealed his attire. But even though it's kinda obvious, I kindly ask of you to please not mention his name just yet. And keep in mind that the ROB mentioned here is not the ROB from Super Smash Bros, it's the ROB from the Starfox series. I hope this chapter was alright, and that all of you people enjoyed it. Ciao for now!


	101. Starfox Pt 3

Sorry for keeping you waiting for another week, I am just having a little writer's block problem, so this chapter might not be that good, but a chapter is a chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Framed. What appeared to be a nice day in Corneria nearly turned into a nightmare as a semi-giant creature wearing a blue scarf attacked the town. It was thanks to the Strawhats who were able to defeat it, but their victory fanfare was cut short thanks to MPNo. 1 who lied saying that the Strawhats were the ones who summoned onto town. The situation worsened as Dimentio, who was disguised as a Cornerian fleet captain, commanded the guards to arrest the Strawhats, but Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji were able to escape. What will happen to the Strawhats now that they have been separated?

Chapter 101: Starfox's help, Starwolf's act of 'kindness'

It was now dawn as there were some repairmen fixing the damages the 'Blue scarf guy' caused to the town before the Strawhat crew defeated it. While that was happening, there was also many guards around the streets, searching for Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji as they are nowhere in sight. Around the northeast part of town, several soldiers were searching for the trio in a dark alley.

"No sign of them here. Keep moving!" A soldier said as he and the rest of the guards left the alley. It was then Usopp, who nervously peeked over a several trashcans to see that the coast was clear.

"We should have never stepped foot on this place." Usopp whimpered, "I knew that something like this would happen to us, but nooo, we just had to do this anyway for no particular reason. You guys should listen to me more often!"

"Relax." Sanji said while sitting down on the floor behind Usopp while also laying his back up against a wall. "As long as they don't find us, then there is nothing to worry about."

"That's the problem!" Usopp said while glancing at Sanji over his shoulder, "I don't know how long we will be able to keep hiding like this. Not to mention that our friends were captured as well."

"You think I didn't know that? Well, I do." Sanji said a bit irritatedly, "Right now, Robin-chan, and those other guys, are being held captive, and we don't know how to rescue them. What's worse is that Nami-san is all alone on the ship, and if any of these soldiers lock her up, then I am going to take everything that has meaning to them!"

"Shh! Keep it down! We don't want those soldiers to come back." Usopp hissed, "And it's not like we can do anything about it since we have no idea how to get back to the ship without getting seen."

"I know... do you have any ideas, Luffy?" Sanji asked. He looked at Luffy, who was sitting down with his arms and legs crossed, feeling rather grumpy. "What's wrong with you?"

"That black coat guy lied." Luffy said, "Why did he lie back there?"

"Don't know." Sanji said as he took out a cigarette, "All I know is that he was responsible for what is happening now, and when I get my hands on him..."

"Still..." Usopp said while facing towards his comrades, "He didn't seem like he was from around here."

"How do you know?" Luffy asked.

"I mean, he didn't look like an anthropomorphic animal to me, but I couldn't really tell since he had a hood on." Usopp said, "And the way he approached us; it's like he wanted us to get in trouble for something we didn't do."

"The way he acted towards Luffy when he walked up to him was a bit strange too." Sanji said while lighting up his cigarette, "I could tell he was really angry, up to a point where I thought he would strike, but he was able to stay calm at the same time. It's a little scary if you think about it."

Sanji was then about to put the cigarette on his lips, until Usopp knocked it away. "You can't smoke here! It might reveal our location!" Usopp hissed. Sanji then got up while adjusting his tie.

"You know what? Sitting here is making me feel sick." Sanji said while looking at Luffy and Usopp, "I can sense that Nami hasnt gotten out of the ship. If we could just get over there, we can help her escape."

"How can you possible know if she is still there or not?" Usopp asked with a smuggish frown.

"I just know, okay!?" Sanji asked angrily. He then walked out of the hiding spot as Luffy and Usopp got up on their feet. "Come on, let's get going! It's about to get dark soon!"

Sanji walks on ahead as Luffy could hear something faint from afar. "What is that noise?" Luffy asked.

"Oi, Luffy, let's get going. I don't want stay here, and get caught." Usopp said before walking away. Luffy shrugged at the noise as then followed his crew, sneaking there way out the alley.

The noise Luffy heard was the sound of a ship entering into Corneria's orbit. It was then that the Great Fox appeared as it lowered itself down through the clouds, while some guards on town awaited their arrival.

"The Starfox team have arrived. Open the hanger gates." A guard said through a communicator.

Something then slowly came out of the ocean floor below the Great Fox. It turned out to be a big gate with the Cornerian fleet symbol on the entrance as it then open up for the Great Fox to enter. The ship slowly made it's way down inside as it appeared to be inside a humongous hanger, with many different kinds of mother ships on the docks. There were also many people there, doing their jobs on making sure that the hanger was under control.

The Great Fox then moved forward as it then stopped upon reaching a vacant dock. A barrier then formed from around the back and sides of the ship, preventing it from falling down as the front part of the ship's bottom opened up, allowing the Starfox leader, Fox, to walk out of the ship.

His team also walked out as Fox looked back at them. Falco was a bit disturbed about he and his comrades came to Corneria for as he puts his hands in his pockets. "So, what are you going to do?" Falco asked.

"I am going to go meet with these pirates." Fox explained, "I'll go talk to them, and see what is their side of the story."

"You'll be going alone?" Slippy asked a bit worryingly, "If these guys are as strong as Peppy said they are, then we should all go just incase."

"It's okay; I can defend myself. Besides, they are all inside a barrier cell, so they cant escape either way." Fox said.

"I think I sense them being up on the upper floors, but they seemed rather disturbed. Perhaps this isn't the time to talk with them." Krystal said.

"We shouldn't even be talking to them, because they have nothing to do with us to begin with." Falco said with a frown, "Let's face it, Fox, even if it's the guys that Samus was talking about, what are we suppose to do for them?"

"Falco, dont you remember what we promised Samus during that day?" Fox asked. Falco then felt even angrier.

"Ugh, do you even have to remind me?"

**FLASHBACK**

The Great Fox was flying around the Lylat System as the Starfox team hasn't encountered any threats since the Anglar incident. Fox, and Falco were in the briefing room, which looked more like a hangout space as there was a jukebox playing some rock and roll music, and there was also some clothing, and potato chip bags all over the floor.

Fox was sitting on his chair, listening the loud music that jukebox was playing, and Falco was practicing his gun poses. And Krystal was sitting on another chair next to Fox, enjoying the sight of space inspite of the ruckous going on in the room. Krystal then looked at Fox, who then looked at her as they then both smiled at eachother. Falco saw them as he then felt a little sick.

"You guys should atleast tell me when you are going to do that look, so that I can leave without having the need to puke." Falco said a bit disgustedly. Before Fox or Krystal could respond, Slippy entered the room as he walked up to Fox.

"Hey, Fox, you have a transmission from a guy with red armor." Slippy said.

"Red armor?" Fox asked confusedly. He then smirked as he realized who Slippy was talking about. "It must be Samus. She is the only 'guy' in red armor I know."

"What could she want?" Falco asked while putting his blaster away.

"I dont know; she rarely communicates with anyone." Fox said while getting up from his chair, "But, what the heck? Put her on screen, Slippy."

"Roger." Slippy said. He then pushed a button on a round control panel in the center of the room as a holographic screen appeared in the center of the room, showing none other than Samus, who was in her ship with her armor on.

"It's about time you picked up." Samus said.

"Well, well; if it aint the 'guy' in the red armor." Falco teased, "You haven't changed one bit."

"Nice to see you too, bird." Samus replied, which made Falco frown a bit.

"It's been a while, Samus." Fox said while being a bit happy to see Samus, "We never expected to get a call from you. Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is just fine here." Samus said as she then removed her helmet, showing her face to the others. Slippy was shocked to see that Samus was actually a woman as she then sighed, "Listen, I didn't call just to see you guys again. I need you all to do me a favor."

"A favor? What kind of favor?" Krystal asked.

"I don't know how to explain this, but here goes." Samus said as the Starfox team paid attention, "You see, there are these Sea pirates that are trying to get back to their homeworld, and I need you guys to help them out."

"Pirates? That doesn't sound like you. You hate pirates." Fox said.

"These guys are different. I don't have time to explain the whole thing, but let me tell you the important things they have done." Samus said. She then went explaining the important parts of what happened to her and the Strawhat crew in Aether. As she finished explaining, the Starfox team were a little dumbfounded.

"So they were able to defeat Ridley, and his crew!? They must be really powerful!" Slippy said in awe.

"That sounds a bit weird to me." Falco said while rubbing his head, "And you're saying that they are using the first Master door to travel to other worlds?"

"Yes. They have been using the keys Master hand created for that door." Samus said, "It's the only way they could get to other worlds. So, about the favor; I know that Master hand has a heart somewhere where you guys are in right now. I need you to help them find it."

The Starfox didnt know how to reply, until Fox answered for them. "Dont worry; we'll help them out."

"We will!?" Falco asked.

"We do owe her for that 'thing' that happened back in the mansion, remember?" Fox asked. Falco's eye twitched as he remembered what happened during a particular day during one of Master hand's tournaments.

"Hrrgh... yeah. But that was the Third party guy's fault to begin with." Falco muttered.

"What do you mean?" Krystal asked, which alarmed Fox.

"Eh, nothing! Nothing happened, Krystal, don't worry about it." Fox said with a weak smile. Krystal knew Fox was lying, but decided not to question him as Fox looked back at Samus, "Anyway, we'll help them out once they get here."

"Thanks." Samus said, "Oh, and I must warn you that their captain is one certified idiot. Don't take anything personally from him; I tried straightening him out before, but he is just hopeless. So... good luck when you meet them. Later."

Samus then broke communication as the holographic screen disappeared. The Starfox were about to do what they were doing before, until Falco asked them something.

"What did she mean by 'straightening him out'?" Falco asked a bit nervously.

"Knowing her; I'd rather not know..." Fox replied while a sweatdrop appeared on his forehead.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"You know, you should have told me she was a woman." Slippy said a little embarrassed, "I mean, who could've known it was a was a female with that armor on?"

"She still acts like a man, that's for sure." Falco muttered, "But seriously, Fox, what can we do to help these 'pirate' guys?"

"First I have to make sure if it's them. If they are, then I'll see what I can do." Fox said, "But in the meantime, you guys just wait here for me. I'll be back before you know it."

"Be careful, Fox." Krystal said a bit worryingly.

"Dont worry; I'll be fine." Fox replied with a smile. He then walked away as his team walked back into the ship. Fox walked up to a glass door elevator as it opened up for Fox to enter. Once Fox was inside, the elevator automatically closed as it took Fox out of the hanger area.

**Meanwhile...**

In a big room with several empty cell rooms, there was one cell that was vacant as Zoro, Chopper, Robin, and Franky were inside. Zoro was taking a nap on a wall, Robin was calmly sitting on the bed, and Chopper and Franky are trying to figure out a way to escape.

"So did you come up with something, Franky?" Chopper asked.

"How can I? I have no idea how stuff works around here. I mean, look at this." Franky said as he placed his palm on an invisible barrier that prevented anyone from entering or escaping the cell, "Even though it looks like we can just walk out, this barrier is in the way. And not to mention that it's completely crowded in here."

"We are not even suppose to escape in the first place." Zoro said grumpily, "Not until I have my swords back, that is."

"That does not explain why we all have to be in the same cell. There is hardly any room in here." Franky said a bit angrily, "And also, I don't think it's natural to share a jail cell with a woman, if you know what I mean."

"Not really." Chopper said a bit confused.

"Well, one thing is certain; we didn't do anything wrong here... yet. We were wrongfully accused! I demand to talk to somebody!" Franky yelled while looking at some guards that were guarding the exit. "Do you hear me!? We were framed! Get it through your heads!"

"They are just guards; they wont listen to us." Robin said, "We'll have to wait until their leader comes to us, or maybe they just plan to have us rot here."

"No, I don't want to die like that!" Chopper said worryingly.

"If that's what they plan to do, then I am busting us out of here." Zoro said while getting up, "I don't plan on dying without my swords. How am I suppose to prove people that I am swordsman without them?"

"Nobody cares about your dang swords right now, bro." Franky said, "And what's more, we need to know what happened to Strawhat, and the others."

"I'm sure they're fine." Robin said kindly, "The guards would have brought them here if they were captured, unless they killed them by accident, and didn't wanted to tell us."

"Noo!!" Chopper cried.

"Dang it, Robin; stop saying that kind of stuff!" Franky said annoyed. He then scratched his head out of frustration as he faced towards a wall, "Orange-head sis is also out there, including the ship. What are they going to do with our ship!?"

"Just relax; everything is going to be fine." Zoro said.

"I am serious, bro!" Franky said, "That ship is our only way out of here, and I made a promise that it was going to make it to Raftel! If it gets destroyed, then it's all over for us!"

"You think we dont know that!?" Zoro asked while angrily looking at Franky, "I know what is at stake here, and unless we can do something about it, we have to stay here and wait!"

"Funny, you were complaining about not having your swords, and now you want to wait!?" Franky asked, "Make up your mind, Marimo!"

"Who are you calling Marimo!?" Zoro asked furiously.

"Stop it! Please, don't fight!" Chopper cried. The cell got then got quiet for a few moments.

"Doctor-san is right." Robin said, "There is no point in fighting at a time like this."

"Maybe..." Franky muttered, "... but the ship is more important. This guy here can just get some new swords like he always does."

"THAT'S IT!" Zoro have had it with Franky as he tackled him onto the floor. They both started wrestling with eachother as Chopper tried to break them up, while Robin didn't seem to care as she was still sitting on the bed.

An automatic door then opened as Fox entered the room, where the guards faced towards him. "Welcome, Mr. McCloud, we have been expecting you." Said one of the guards, "General Peppy has requested us to let you visit the prisoners."

"Yeah, where are they?" Fox asked. He looked around the room to see only one cell full as he then saw all the commotion that was going on inside.

"Stop it! Stop!" Chopper cried as Zoro and Franky continued to wrestle as Zoro wrapped his arms around Franky's neck, only for Franky to flip him over his shoulder. They haven't even realized that Fox was in the room as he, and the guards just stared at them while sweatdropping.

"Is that them?" Fox asked while blinking in confusion.

"Yeah..." A guard replied.

"How long have they been doing that?" Fox asked.

"Just before you arrived... but they were also yelling about some things like there ship, or their comrades that haven't been captured yet."

"This isn't all of them?" Fox asked a bit disappointed, "Well... I'll go talk to them." Fox calmly walked in front of the cell as Zoro was pushing Franky up against the barrier. "Um... excuse me."

"Oh no, you dont!" Franky pushed Zoro back, and tried wrapping his arms around his neck, but Zoro quickly moved under Franky's arms, and tackled him onto the ground as a dust cloud formed around them as soon as they started exchanging blows.

"Wah!" Chopper tried to get away, but he got mixed up in the battle as Zoro and Franky rolled over him. They didn't even realize that Fox was talking to them.

"Hello? Excuse me?" Fox said as he tried to get their attention, but it didn't work. "HEY!!" Fox yelled angrily, which he was able to capture the crew's attention as Zoro and Franky stopped fighting, causing the dust cloud around them to vanish as it showed Zoro pulling on Franky's lips while Franky nearly tried to squish Zoro's head with his big hands. They were both ontop of Chopper, who was nearly unconscious as their were swirly lines over his eyes.

Robin looked at Fox before the rest of her comrades did. Fox could see how angry Zoro and Franky were at him for yelling as he sweatdropped a bit. "Ugh... hi."

"Who the heck are you?" Franky asked while getting up, "Are you here to give us our death sentence!? How many times do we have to tell you that we didn't call out that scarf dude!"

"Huh? No, I am not here for that." Fox said while waving his hands in front of his chest, "I just came here to ask a couple of questions."

"Questions?" Franky asked.

"Are you the pirates that helped Samus defeat Ridley in Aether?" Fox asked. The crew was surprised to hear him ask that.

"How do you know about that?" Zoro asked.

"So you are them..." Fox said a bit relieved, "She contacted me, and told me all about you guys. She said that you were able to save Aether from the brink of destruction."

"You know Samus?" Chopper asked while dazedly getting up.

"I see... then I assume that you are one of the smashers." Robin said. Chopper looked at Robin with a surprised look.

"He is? How do you know that, Robin?" Chopper asked.

"Don't you remember what Samus said to us before leaving Aether?" Robin asked, "She said that she contacted other smashers about us arriving in there world."

"So this is the guy she was referring to?" Franky asked while looking back at Fox.

"That's right." Fox said, "I came here as soon as I heard the news about you beating a monster of some sort."

"Yeah, we beaten up some weird thing, but then some guy showed up, and accused us of calling it into town in the first place, which is not true, by the way." Franky explained.

"I'm sure you're telling the truth." Fox said as he then glanced back at the guards, "But I don't think they will listen to you."

"Can you please let us out?" Chopper asked.

"Leave it to me; they know me pretty well here, so I am sure I can make a deal with them." Fox said as he left the crew for a moment.

"Should we trust him?" Zoro asked.

"He is one of the smasher guys, and it's not like we have any other choice in order to clear our name." Franky said.

Fox then came back to the crew with the guards as one of them slides a cardkey through a small machine on a next to the cell as it made the barrier in front of it to slowly disappear. "I was able to convince them to let you guys out, but you must stay with me and my team for a while. The town is not yet comfortable with you guys here."

"That's okay; we have been getting that for a while now." Franky said with a smirk. Once the barrier was gone, he and his comrades walked out of the cell, and walked up to Fox. "Thanks alot, Foxy bro."

"It was no problem." Fox said, "Oh, and my name is Fox McCloud, the leader of the Starfox team."

"I'm Franky, and this is Reindeer-Gorilla, Swordsman bro, and Robin." Franky said, introducing his comrades, "There are more of us, but they're somewhere in town."

"So I've heard..." Fox said, "But don't worry; I already gave the clearance to the general to allow his men not to arrest your friends, but to find them in order to clear things up. That way, they can wait here until we get back."

"Get back? Arent we going to wait for them?" Chopper asked.

"Sorry, but the Cornerian fleet wants you to do more things other than to come with me." Fox said, "They still don't trust you for what happened earlier, and they also want you out of here as soon as possible."

"Pfft! They're rough." Franky commented.

"They are just trying to protect the town, don't take it personally." Fox said as he then faced at the exit, "Well, let's get going. My team would probably like to meet you as well."

"Wait a minute..." Zoro said, stopping Fox from walking any further, "Since you have gotten us out, can you also get my swords too?"

"Your swords?" Fox asked while glancing at Fox over his shoulder.

"They took away my swords as soon as we got here on this world. I would like them back, if it's not too much trouble." Zoro said a bit grumpily.

"Hmm... I dont think they'll let me take them for you." Fox replied, which didnt make Zoro any happier, "But not here, atleast. I'll see what I can do after we leave."

"Huh?" Zoro said with a confused look.

"I'll explain later. Come on, let's get to my ship." Fox said as he faced back at the door. He lead the crew out of the prison room, and walked along a big hallway until they reached an elevator. The elevator doors opened up as they entered inside, with Fox pushing a button that caused the elevator to go to the lower floors. While going down, Fox took a short glance at the crew. "You know... I thought you guys would have trouble cooperating with me, even though the rest of your comrades arent here."

"They can take care of themselves, bro." Franky explained, "Especially since our Captain is with them."

"Oh, so none of you is the captain?" Fox asked, "Arent you guys worried that something might happen to him?"

"Like Franky said; he and the others could take care of themselves." Zoro shrugged, "Besides, I could use some peace and quiet for once."

Robin giggled a bit as Fox was a little confused until he saw Chopper walking up to him with his autograph book already out.

"Can I have your autograph, please?" Chopper asked kindly.

"Sure thing." Fox replied. While Fox took out a pen, and signed his name under Snake's 'signature', Franky felt a little curious and irritated.

"Okay, this has been bugging me for a long time now, and I just need to ask you this." Franky said as he then looked at Chopper, "What is with you and that autograph book? I didn't even know you had one. Where in the world did you get it?"

"I don't really know..." Chopper said with a confused look. After Fox finished writing his name, he kindly gave the book back to Chopper, who then showed his collection of autographs to his friends. "Just look; I have so many autographs now. I have Mario, Link, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Samus, Kirby, Snake, and now I have Fox's autograph!"

"That's nice, Doctor-san." Robin replied kindly.

"Yeah... real nice..." Zoro said uncaring.

Fox then noticed a little light coming from around the elevator as he then smiled. "We're almost to the hanger." He said.

The elevator then came out of a hole as it was now back in the hanger, where the crew watched in awe for how big it was. "No way! What are those!?" Franky asked in awe while pointing at the motherships.

"Those are ships." Fox replied.

"Seriously! Those are ships!? They are really big!!" Chopper said in awe. The elevator then finally made it to the floor as it's glass doors opened, allowing Fox, and the Strawhat crew to exit as they walked around the hanger.

"Very impressive." Robin commented.

"Pfft..." Zoro muttered, who didn't care about the hanger. They walked in front of the Great Fox, which Franky and the others stared at in amazement.

"Here we are; the Great Fox. We will be leaving with this." Fox said while facing towards the crew.

"This is yours!?" Franky asked, "It's amazing! And can this thing fly!?"

"Of course it can." Fox replied with a smile, "It's what it was build for. My team and I use it to venture around the Lylat System. We don't know what we'll do without it."

"Lylat system? As in, out there in space!?" Franky asked in surprise. The excitement was nearly making Franky to lose his balance as Robin just noticed something.

"You said you are the leader of Starfox," Robin said, "We've heard that you also ride something called Arwings."

Franky then gasped upon hearing that. "Oh, yeah! I forgot about that!" Franky said as he then faced towards Fox, "I saw a poster of those Arwing things a while ago, so can we take a look at those too? I want to see how they are like."

"They are in the Great Fox." Fox said pointing at his ship, "I'll be glad to show them to you, but first, let's get inside, and introduce you to my crew. I'm sure they'd be happy to meet you."

Fox lead the Strawhat crew inside the ship as it's entrance closed. Just right after they left, MPNo. 1 appeared from behind some containers at the corner of the hanger. He looked at the ship, the Great Fox, and was about to find a way inside, until he then stopped himself.

"..." MPNo. 1 slowly got back behind the containers, and laid his back up against one of them as he crossed his arms, waiting in the darkness where nobody would find him.

**Meanwhile... 30 minutes later...**

It was now dark in Corneria as there were less guards roaming around the streets. They still haven't found Luffy, Usopp, or Sanji as they were getting a little tired, but nonetheless, they continued their search. What they didnt know was that the Cornerian was so distracted finding the trio, they haven't realized that other three individuals have arrived in Corneria, and that they were also looking for the trio as well.

"I cant believe we're doing this." Leon said while hiding behind a building wall. Next to him was Panther, who was making sure that there was nobody behind him; and Wolf, who peeked over the walls sides as he saw some guards walking around. "Wolf, do you have any idea how ridiculous this is!? We won't gain anything out of this."

"I have waited a long time for that boy to show up, and he won't escape from me the third time." Wolf said as he then looked back at his team. "Okay, the coast is clear. Move out!"

Starwolf quickly ran behind some other buildings, getting around town without getting detected. "For once, Wolf, I believe Leon is right." Panther said, "As much as I despise that boy after what happened in Mute City, we won't be able to do anything about it here."

"I know..." Wolf said, "Did you actually think we'd hunt them here? I know what is at stake, so I know what I am doing."

"Then why drag us here?" Leon asked.

"If that boy and his crew are here, then so is there ship." Wolf explained, "There must be something of value in that ship, so what we are going to do is take away what means most to them, and force them to come looking for us."

"How are they going to find us? It's not like they have any good transports." Panther said.

"Falcon helped them the other day, remember?" Wolf asked, "If he helped them out, it's possible that 'pup' will also do the same somehow." Wolf then looked into the ocean, "I have heard him and his team have just came here a while ago, so it could be they that already met the boy's crew. If they have, I can send them a little message that they can give to the boy's crew, saying that I have something of theirs, and if they want it back, they must bring their captain into my quarters. It will be then that I will have what I want."

"Krystal meeting with such lowlifes!? Unacceptable!" Panther growled.

"-sigh-... and you're doing all this just so you can confront that brat again?" Leon asked, "Why would you waste your time?"

"It's something I just need to do..." Wolf replied while looking at his surroundings, "Now, where is that ship?"

"What do you mean I cant leave!?"

Starwolf heard someone yelling from a distance. They sneaked away from the walls to walk towards the edge of town as they then saw the Thousand Sunny to their left. There they could see Nami, arguing with a Cornerian soldier.

"I am sorry, miss, but you have to stay here. I am under orders that you must stay here at all cost." The guard said.

"What for!? I have already been here long enough! I want to know what is going on!" Nami yelled. As the argument continued, Leon blinked confusedly at what was going on, while Panther was staring in awe as he imagined a garden-like background behind Nami, who continued to yell angrily.

"What is that marvelous creature? She looks so... amazing." Panther said in awe while holding a red rose out of nowhere.

"What's all the commotion about?" Leon asked. Wolf squinted his eyes, taking a very good look at Nami. His eyes then widened as he smirked mischievously.

"Leon... don't you recognize her?" Wolf asked while still smirking as he then pointed at Nami. "That's the girl that was with that boy back in the bar."

Leon looked at Nami as he then finally recognized her, "Wha!? It is her!" Leon gasped.

"Heh... things have just gotten easier for a change." Wolf said while crossing his arms, "That boy will certainly be looking for us for sure."

Panther stopped his gaze at Nami as he then glared at Wolf after what he heard him say, "Wolf... what are you planning to do!?"

"Relax, I am not going to do anything wrong." Wolf replied, "She just looks so alone there. I should be kind and go over to her, and say 'hi', heh heh. Wait for me back in the Wolfens; I'll be right back."

Wolf puts his hands in his pockets, and calmly walks towards the ship. "You heard him, let's get going." Leon said as he walked away. Panther looked on, worried about what was going to happen to Nami as he then walked away with Leon.

"Can't you just tell me what is going on here!? My crew hasnt come back, and I want know what happened to them!" Nami said.

"I am sorry, but you are just going to have to stay here until further noticed." The guard said. Nami glared at the guard, who started to sweat nervously as Nami was about to say something else, but instead, she sighed.

"Fine, I'll wait. But if something happened to my crew, you wont hear the end of this!" Nami said as she then walked away grumpily. She walked up in front of a cabin wall, looking up at the stars as she was feeling worried. _"Where are you guys? I hope nothing happened."_

"UGH!"

SPLASH!

"Huh?" Nami heard someone cry in pain before a sudden splash. It turned out that the guard was thrown into the ocean by Wolf, who was already on the ship as he walked his way towards Nami. Nami could hear the sound of footsteps behind her as they were getting louder by the second. She narrowed her gaze as she quickly got out her PCT, and turned around to swing it. "Who's there!?"

Wolf caught Nami's PCT with one hand, and pushed Nami up against the cabin wall. "Ah!" Nami cried as she hits the wall behind her, she looked up, and saw Wolf, who was slightly pushing his body up to hers while smirking at her.

"Why, hello there." Wolf said with a slight happy tone, "It's been a long time since we've seen each other. I was wondering when you were going to visit."

"Eh!?" Nami gasped as she then remembered Wolf while looking at him in horror, "Y-You're...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: How long are we suppose to keep hiding like this!? We should just go, and save our friends, so we can find that black coat guy, and kick his ass! Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 102: For my swords, Nami's fate? I am gonna be the Pirate King!

I think the ending was the important part of this chapter. I will really try to update sooner since I am going to get my internet connection back this Wednesday... I hope. Ciao for now!


	102. Starfox Pt 4

I have been feeling lazy lately, but I have no excuse for taking so long to update, it was my fault, and that's that. Oh, and I got my internet back, so I am happy again. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The good and bad. Zoro, Chopper, Robin, and Franky were sent to jail, but met with Starfox leader named Fox McCloud, who got them out of jail to bring them to his ship, The Great Fox. Meanwhile, Wolf O' Donnell, the leader of Starwolf, was in Corneria as well, and got on the Thousand Sunny to confront Nami. What is going happen next to the Strawhat crew?

Chapter 102: For my swords, Nami's fate?

**30 minutes ago...**

Falco, Slippy, Krystal, and ROB just stared oddly at the Strawhat crew, who were already at the control room as they looked back at the Starfox team. Chopper was a little nervous as he leaned his hooves on Robin's legs, while Franky felt a little uncomfortable from being stared.

"These guys... are sea pirates?" Slippy asked confusedly. Krystal didn't seem to have anything to say while Falco was glaring at Fox.

"I thought you were just going to talk to them! You didn't had to bring them here!" Falco said angrily.

"It's not like I had any choice..." Fox replied ashamedly while rubbing his head, "But it's alright; these guys are cooperative, they won't be any trouble..." Fox then glanced at the Strawhat crew over his shoulder, "... I hope."

"Aw, this is just great." Falco said sarcastically, "Now we have to babysit these weirdos."

"Oi, who are you calling weird, parrot!?" Franky asked while walking up to Falco.

"Back off, man!" Falco replied, "The last thing you'd want to do is to pick a fight with me!"

"Guys, relax! There is no need to fight here!" Slippy cried as he tried to push Falco and Franky away from eachother, "Falco, you need to calm down. We hardly know them."

"This guy here is not even wearing any pants, and you expect me to think they are not trouble!?" Falco asked, referring to Franky.

"I am going to be trouble if you don't keep your beak shut!" Franky replied while getting in front of Falco, not realizing that he and Falco were squishing Slippy between them.

"Okay, that's enough!" Fox yelled. Falco eventually backed off as Slippy gasped for air. Franky backed off too as Fox got in front of him and his comrades. "Anyway... this is my team I was talking about." Fox then pointed to Falco, "That's Falco; he's the team's Ace pilot. Nobody can maneuver an Arwing like him."

"Hmph!" Falco murmured as he looked the other way.

"And that's Slippy; he's the team's engineer. He is also a pilot, but he does a better job driving Landmasters." Fox said while pointing to Slippy.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you guys!" Slippy said while waving at the crew.

"And this is Krystal; a formidable pilot, and she means everything in the world to me." Fox said with a smile.

Krystal giggled as she then looked at the crew, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I am sure we could get along just fine." Krystal said kindly. Chopper blinked in confusion as for some reason, he could see beautiful flowers around Krystal's face. He blushed as he quickly looked away before she could notice him.

"And lastly, this is ROB. He is the observation and analysis robot assigned to this ship. He helps out by sending out information during one of our missions." Fox said.

"A robot, huh?" Franky asked as he then poked at ROB's forehead.

"Please don't do that." ROB replied.

"It's nice to meet you all as well." Robin replied kindly, "My name is Robin, and I am fond of archeology."

Chopper then nervously looked back at the Starfox team, trying not to look so scared, "I-I am Ch-Chopper. I am a d-doctor." Chopper stuttered. He then realized that Krystal was looking at him. "Wah!" Chopper blushed again as he looked away, causing Krystal to blink in confusion before smiling.

"I'm Zoro." Zoro said grumpily, "Now, leave me alone; I dont want to be bothered unless it has something to do with getting my swords back." Zoro then walked up to the corner of the control room, and sat down as he rested his back on the wall before taking a nap. The Starfox team just stared at him as he already fell asleep.

"The nerve of that guy!" Falco said as he then looked at Fox, "I hope this doesn't ruin our reputation, Fox! Because if it does, it would all be your fault!" Fox sighed as Slippy then looked at Franky, who was still observing ROB's external features.

"Hey, um, you're the only left that hasnt introduced yourself." Slippy said. Franky then stopped as he looked at the Starfox team while a gleam appeared over his sunglasses. "Whoa!?" Slippy gasped as Franky leaped on top of the controls, and faced towards the team while doing his favorite pose.

"OW!!" Franky yelled out, catching everyone's attention, except for Zoro, who was still sleeping. "I am my world's number one superstar! I! AM! FRRRRRRRRRAAANKY!!"

Slippy and Chopper were amazed by Franky as stars formed around their eyes, while everyone else werent exactly that astounded.

"G-Get off the controls, you moron! That's not a dance floor!" Falco yelled.

"Uh... Falco is right; we dont want you to ruin the controls." Fox said while sweatdropping. Franky just shrugged as he then got off the controls.

"So, you said we are going to leave this place, right? When are we leaving?" Franky asked Fox.

"We'll leave in a minute. We just need a clearance to launch first." Fox said as he then looked at ROB, "ROB?"

"I'll take care of it." ROB replied as he went to keyboard on a control panel to do some typing. As he was typing, Franky faced towards Fox.

"So, where are we going? Some other part of this world?" Franky asked.

"Not exactly." Fox replied, "Just somewhere in the Lylat System."

"Huh?" Franky raised his sunglasses in confusion as ROB then finished typing on the keyboard.

"We have received clearance for take off. We will be leaving Corneria shortly." ROB replied. The barriers around the Great Fox disappeared as some floating machinery floated around the ship, and let out a green round barrier around it, helping it to fly backwards to hangar entrance. Once the Great Fox was below the entrance, the green barrier disappeared as the machines, while the ship ascended upwards, going through the hangar entrance as it was now back outside, which was starting to get dark.

"We're... flying!?" Chopper gasped as he looked out the window. He and Franky were amazed as they could see that they were in the air.

"Whoa... we really are flying!" Franky said happily. The Starfox team, except for Falco, were happy to see Chopper and Franky enjoying the view.

"ROB, get us out of here." Fox said happily.

"Understood." ROB replied as he typed on the keyboard again. Robin was also amazed at the sight of town, but then, she just realized something.

"Wait, you said we were leaving Corneria," Robin said, "You don't mean that-"

"All systems are ready to go." ROB said.

"Roger." Fox replied as he then looked at the crew, "You might want to hold on to something. It's going to be a little bump out of here."

Franky gasped as he glanced back at Fox. "So we really are-!?"

The Great Fox ignited it's engines as it flew diagonally upward to the sky. "Wah!!" Chopper was startled by this as he grabbed onto to Franky's head to prevent from falling back. Everyone else grabbed on to part of the wall to prevent from losing their balance as the Great Fox flew higher and higher to the sky. Inspite of all this going on, Zoro was still asleep as he continued to snore.

"Ahhh!! This is scary!!" Chopper cried while holding onto Franky's head tightly.

"Gyeh... this rocks!!" Franky shouted. As the Great Fox continued to fly, the crew could see that they were heading into space. Once the Great Fox has finally exited Corneria's gravity force, the boosters slowly lowered it's potency as the ship was flying normally away from Corneria.

"We have just left Corneria's orbit." ROB said, "The launch was a success."

Chopper and Franky had their jaws nearly hitting the floor as they couldn't believe where they were. "Sp-Space! We're in space!!" Franky exclaimed excitedly as he rushed to a window, with Chopper still on his head.

"Ooooohh!! So coooool!!" Chopper said happily with big eyes as he was amazed at the sight of space as well.

"Very fascinating..." Robin said in awe.

"Zoro! You got a take a look at this! Space looks so wonderful!" Chopper exclaimed excitedly while looking at the stars. Zoro continued to sleep, despite being called. The Starfox just observed how amazed the Strawhat crew.

"These guys don't get out much, do they?" Falco asked.

"Give them a break already." Fox said as he then walked up to the crew, which caught Franky's attention as he faced towards him.

"Hey, bro, this ship is awesome! You have to explain to me how this was built." Franky said happily.

"Sure, I can give you the details about it. But right now, we need to discuss what you need to do out here." Fox said. The Strawhat crew, except for Zoro, looked at Fox, wondering what he has to say. "Besides leaving Corneria for now, the Cornerian fleet demands that you'd fix the damages by doing community service."

"Community service? You want us to help people in their daily needs?" Robin asked.

"Basically, they just want you out of Corneria until they can prove that you didn't have anything to do with the monster appearing in town. They just want to see if you guys really are willing to do this for them so they can let you off the hook." Fox explained.

"Hmm... if that's the only way we can prove our innocence, then I guess we'll do it." Franky said.

"Okay. Now, just take a look at the screen." Fox said as a holographic screen appeared in the middle of the control room, showing a planet on it. "This is the planet Sauria; a prehistoric and mystical planet inhabited by dinosaurs."

"Dinosaurs?" Chopper asked.

"Dinosaur planet, huh? It has a nice ring to it." Franky commented.

"A friend of mine is a leader there, and he has been having a little trouble around his kingdom lately." Fox said, "We don't know if this is something big or not, but the cornerian fleet wants you to help the planet out whatever means necessary."

The crew were a little silent as Zoro suddenly got up, and walked in front of Fox. "Yosh, I'll take care of the whole thing." Zoro said, which shocked Chopper.

"Huh? You are going there by yourself?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, but for one condition." Zoro said as he looked, "And that is to get my swords back."

"Swords?" Slippy asked.

"Not only will I do this to prove that we are innocent, but also to get my swords back." Zoro said sternly, "I will do anything to have them back again. I don't care if I have to lose my dignity, or break every bone in my body; I will get through this ordeal..." Zoro then smirked, "And when I do, I will prove that not only I am strong enough to become the greatest swordsman, I will also be the only one who was capable to sacrifice everything for his weapons and comrades!"

Zoro was getting odd looks by everyone, except for Slippy, who thought Zoro's speech was cool.

"Bro, it's just community service, not some ordeal. Sheesh..." Franky sighed.

"Well... if you really want to do this, then I guess it's okay." Fox shrugged, "Which reminds me, I need to pick up your swords. It should already be in the transport room back in Corneria."

"I'll take care of that, Fox." Slippy said. Slippy took out a gadget, and looked into it's monitor. "Yep, I think that's them. Transferring it right now..."

"Transferring?" Zoro asked. Suddenly, holographic wireframes appeared out of nowhere as they formed into three separate swords. They then glowed brightly as they formed into Zoro's swords. They fell onto the ground in front of Slippy as the Strawhat crew were a little confused.

"Oh... I guess you didn't know about the transferring system." Slippy said, noticing the crew's confused look, "It allows us to transport any gadgets or vehicles to a certain location. That way, getting stuff is alot more easier."

"Hoo.. I really do like this place." Franky said.

"Well, I won't complain. Since my swords are already here, I might as well take them with me." Zoro said as he reached towards his swords.

"No, wait!" Slippy yelled as Zoro then touched the sheathe of one of his blades.

ZAAAAP!!

"Guah!!" Zoro got electrocuted by touching his sword as he got knocked away. His comrades gasped as they went to help Zoro up.

"Zoro, are you okay!?" Chopper asked. Zoro simply got up, infuriated on what just happened.

"What was that!?" Zoro asked, "Did you do something to my swords!?"

"It was just a security procedure." Krystal said as she then picked up one of Zoro's swords without getting shocked, " Your swords are currently being surrounded by an electrical barrier produced by one of Corneria's satellite systems. It prevents anybody from stealing, or even holding the objects the system is protecting, except for people like the Cornerian fleet, or other people like us. It could only be deactivated by voice command."

"Okay, I want that thing to turn off then." Zoro commanded.

"That's not how it works, man." Falco said, "The voice command could only work on one person using a special device."

"And I have that here." Fox said, showing a red collar of sorts, "But I am going to give this to my friend in Sauria. He will be the one to deactivate the security around your swords when necessary. Does that sound fair?"

Zoro hesitated a little until he then nodded. "Okay, fine, but he better be fair too. When are we leaving?" Zoro said.

"Sauria could be seen in view." ROB said as the Great Fox was already in front of the planet, Sauria.

"We'll leave right now. Come on, I will take you to the Arwing hanger." Fox said.

"Oi, can we take a look at that hanger place too?" Franky asked.

"Sure, you can watch us leave. Follow me." Fox said. Fox picked up Zoro's swords off the ground as Krystal gave him the last sword she was holding. Zoro, Chopper, Robin, and Franky then followed Fox out of the control room, leaving Falco, Slippy, Krystal, and Rob alone.

"I dont know... what's your take on those guys?" Falco asked Krystal.

"They weren't pretending to be amused." Krystal said, "They are actually good people. It's just like Samus said; they were good pirates afterall."

"It's hard to believe they defeated the monster in town." Slippy said while crossing his arms, "I was expecting them to look more like honorable, and strong looking knights or something."

"Since when do pirates look like knights?" Falco asked, "Anyway, let's catch up to them. We'll be right back, ROB."

Falco, Slippy, and Krystal left the room, with ROB continuing to do whatever he normally does.

Fox lead the group into a big hangar, with four arwings facing towards the hangar exit as they were stationed horizontally at each dock. "So those are arwings." Franky said amazed.

"Yep. They have great maneuverability thanks to the G-diffuser system it has equipped. And these aircrafts have the strongest firepower in the Lylat System. There hasn't been anyone who could defeat us with these." Fox said.

"There is only one seat." Zoro said while looking into one of them, "Dont tell me we have to share seats?"

"That, or unless you want to ride inside the container area with your swords." Fox said pointing at the bottom of his Arwing. Zoro then sighed.

"Fine..." Zoro said displeasingly. As Fox then got on his Arwing, he saw his team walking into the hanger.

"Until I come back, take Franky and his friends to the briefing room. You guys can relax there until I get back." Fox said as he then got inside his Arwing.

"Good luck, Zoro." Chopper said. Zoro didn't respond as he too sat in same seat with Fox, almost pushing him off to the side.

"Just please get us over there quickly." Zoro said uncomfortably.

"Dont worry; I will." Fox replied uncomfortably too as the hangar doors opened, with a barrier forming in the entrance that prevents the air from the ship getting sucked out. Fox turned on his Arwing as he then flew out of the hangar with great speed as it also got out of the Great Fox, and headed towards Sauria.

"That was so cool!" Chopper said.

"Okay, show's over." Falco said, "Let me show you guys the briefing room. Don't get lost along the way."

Chopper, and Robin then followed Falco, Slippy, and Krystal out of the hanger while Franky was taking one last look at the other Arwings. He then followed everyone else as they were walking along the hallways, and went through an automatic door to their right.

"Here we are. This is the briefing room." Slippy said.

"Briefing room? It looks more like a hangout joint." Franky said by observation.

"Since we hardly get any jobs these days, we have been making some customizations to make this place look more like the original one." Falco said while walking up to a window.

"The original one?" Robin asked.

"About two years ago, their was a mission that we had to sacrifice the Great Fox in order to save the Lylat System. We got another ship afterwards, but it was nowhere near as good as our previous ship. After another mission, we got enough money to buy this, which we are still trying to make it look like the original Great Fox since their are still some work to be done." Slippy explained sadly.

"That must have been hard for you guys." Chopper said a bit sad, "We once lost our ship too, but Franky made us another one."

"You make ships?" Slippy asked.

"Used to." Franky replied, "I also helped make one heck of a sea train back in my world. But what I am most proud of was when I builded a great ship for me and my comrades to sail around the seas with."

"The Thousand Sunny?" Krystal asked. Franky then looked at her with a surprised and confused look.

"Y-Yeah. How did-"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Krystal said, "I am a telepath, meaning that I can read other people's minds."

"A mind reader?" Chopper asked as his eyes then widened with excitement, "That's so cool! You're really cool to have something like that!"

"Thank you. That's a nice thing to say." Krystal said kindly. Chopper then blushed so much, that his face turned red as he then did his happy dance.

"Sh-Shut up!! I am not happy!! No, I am not happy!! Woaah!!" Chopper said happily as he then did a break dance. Krystal blinked in confusion as Robin just smiled at her.

"That's his way of saying 'You're welcome'." Robin said.

"Oh, I see." Krystal said as she watched Chopper dance some more. Falco was getting a little irritated as he faced at the trio.

"Okay, let me make this perfectly clear for you all." Falco said with a small glare, "Just because Fox got you out of prison, and allowed you to come aboard our ship, doesn't mean that we have to be friends. Keep in mind that you all are still under custody, and if you do just one thing that would upset me, or any of my friends, then you are going to go through me. Do we understand eachother?"

Chopper and Robin didnt reply while Franky just smirked. "Sure, we have no problem with that. As long as you play it cool, then we wont cause you any more distress."

"Just watch yourself, buddy." Falco threatened.

"Falco, why do you have be like that?" Slippy asked angrily.

"He's upset that he didn't fight the creature in town earlier." Krystal said, which startled Falco.

"I-I'm not!" Falco retorted, "It's just that it's hard to believe that these guys were able to do that, and they don't even look all that tough."

"Ho ho, you sure are blind as a bat, parrot." Franky replied with a smirk, "We are not just your ordinary pirate crew. Take a look at me, for example," Franky then opened his stomach, showing the three cola bottles inside as Falco and Slippy gasped, "I am a cyborg, animal bros."

"Wow!" Slippy said in awe while staring into Franky's stomach.

"This explains your looks..." Falco said, a little startled for what Franky did.

"And that's not all. These two here have eaten a devil fruit." Franky explained.

"A devil fruit?" Krystal asked. Robin smiled as she crossed her limbs, sprouting an arm between Falco and Slippy.

"Yikes!" Both Falco and Slippy were startled as they both fell on their rears in shock. "Where the heck did that come from!?" Falco asked.

"I have the ability to sprout copies of my body on anything in my sight." Robin explained.

Slippy just blinked in astonishment as the arm disappeared. Falco then looked at Chopper. "And what does the raccoon do?"

"What did you say!?" Chopper asked angrily as he then turned into his Heavy point, startling the Starfox team yet again. Chopper then saw Krystal startled too as he then turned back into his original self. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's alright." Krystal said while regaining her composure. She then closed her eyes for a moment to read the Strawhat crew's thoughts. She then opened her eyes with an understanding look. "I see, so devil fruits give the user a unique ability in exchange for losing the ability to swim."

"Uh-huh." Franky said, "So like I said; we aren't your ordinary pirate crew. And this isnt all of us, you know. The rest of our comrades are still back in town, and our captain is the strongest of us all."

"Really? Wow, you guys are the coolest!" Slippy exclaimed happily.

"More like circus freaks..." Falco muttured.

**Meanwhile... present time...**

Fox adjusted the G-diffusers on his Arwing as they then entered Sauria's orbit. Getting through was a little rough, but it wasn't something that Fox couldn't handle as Zoro could see land. Everything looked prehistoric, and there was no advanced technology like Corneria have. Zoro then squinted his eyes to see that there were some dinosaurs around in some places.

"So there are just dinosaurs here?" Zoro asked.

"Just them." Fox said as he then found a landing spot. He slowly descended the Arwing onto a small plain next to a small river where there were some thorntails just slacking off. The Arwing's cockpit opened as Zoro got off first before taking a look at his surroundings. He saw a ruin just ahead of a river, and to it's left there was another ruin, with weird creatures flying around it.

"This place isn't really populated." Zoro said, "Is your friend here?"

"Not yet." Fox said while getting off his Arwing, "He comes around here during this time of day, and he must've noticed us arriving, so he should be here any minute." Fox then took out some of advanced gadget, "Here, put this around your wrist."

"What is it for?" Zoro asked while taking the gadget.

"It's a translator. Everyone here speaks in a different language, but with that, you can talk and understand what they are saying." Fox explained.

Zoro looked at the gadget before putting it around his wrist. Once he did, he could here talking among some thorntails in the area. "Hmm... so how is your friend like?" Zoro asked.

"You'll know once you get to know him." Fox said, "Tricky can be a little annoying at first, but he's a nice guy."

Zoro then gave Fox an odd look. "Tricky? ... Nice name..." Zoro commented. Suddenly, the ground then shook a bit, catching Zoro and Fox off guard. "What's going on!?"

Fox somehow found the shaking a bit familiar as he then turned around, and looked up to see something falling.

"FOX!!"

"Look out!" Fox and Zoro jumped out of the way as something landed hard on the ground, creating a small dust cloud. Once the cloud vanished, it showed that there was a semi-big triceratops, with a horn on it's nose. It was also wearing some jewelry around it's legs, and a red jewel on it's forehead. Zoro blinked in confusion as the triceratops, or earthwalker, happily faced towards Fox.

"Fox, hey! It's been a long time since I've seen you around here!" The Earthwalker said- Tricky.

"It sure has been awhile, Tricky." Fox said happily, "You havent changed one bit since the last time I saw you."

"As long as my people are happy, then I wouldn't care less! Ha ha ha!" Tricky laughed, "So, what brings you here?" Tricky then turned around to look at Zoro, "And who is that weirdo friend of yours?"

"Weirdo?" Zoro asked.

"Actually, Tricky, I need you to do me a favor." Fox said as he then took out the control collar, and Zoro's swords. He then explained everything to Tricky, who smirked afterwards.

"Oh, so you brought a puppet to help things around here." Tricky said as he looked back at Zoro, "He doesnt look much, but he'll do just fine."

"Great, now put this on." Fox said as he then placed the voice command collar around Tricky's neck. He then placed Zoro's swords on Tricky's back, "You are responsible for this guy's swords. You can deactivate the barrier simply saying 'off'. I'll be back in a day to see how things are doing."

"Don't worry, Fox, I'll make good use of this guy." Tricky said happily.

_"What am I, a tool?"_ Zoro thought as Fox then looked at him.

"Okay, I wish you luck out here. Remember, if you do a good job, Tricky will give you your swords back." Fox said, "I'm leaving now. Take care."

Fox then got back in his Arwing, and slowly ascended off the ground before flying away. As he left, Zoro and Tricky then looked at eachother. "So... you're a dinosaur, huh?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah... and you're a weirdo... right?" Tricky asked with a happy face. Zoro's eye twitched a bit as he then rubbed his temples with his right arm.

"This is going to be a long day..."

**Meanwhile...**

Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji finally made it out of the town as they could see their ship still in the same spot as they left it. "Oh, thank goodness they didn't take the ship." Usopp sighed in relief.

"Hurry, we need to see if Nami-san is still there!" Sanji said as he rushed off ahead.

"Check the kitchen first! We need to make sure that they didn't take any of our meat!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Like they'd want it!" Usopp barked.

The trio hurried down the stairs, and got on the ship, which everything seemed to be as they left it. "Hmm... I can still smell the meat in the refrigerator, so that means they didn't take it away." Luffy said happily.

"Something's not right here..." Sanji said by observation, "Nami-san, are you here?"

Sanji went up the stairs of the ship, and entered the women's quarters without knocking. "Nami-san?" Nami wasn't inside her room, which worried Sanji as he left. "Oi, Nami-san isn't in her room."

"Oh no, they must have got her already!" Usopp said.

"Hmm..." Luffy rubbed his chin as he just thought of something, "Maybe she is hiding."

"Y-Yeah! That must be it!" Sanji exclaimed, "Nami-san!? You can come out now! It's us, you're beloved prince, and the two morons! Nami-san!?"

Sanji heard no response, which made him worry deeply as he started to look everywhere. "Nami-san!? Where are you!? Nami-san!?" Sanji went running all over the ship, causing Usopp to feel dizzy as Sanji slammed a door open from men's quarters. "NAMI-SAN ISN'T HERE!! SHE'S GONE!"

"Shh!! Keep it down! You want to blow our cover!?" Usopp hissed.

"Hey, who goes there!?"

Luffy and Usopp turned around to see some Cornerian soldiers coming aboard the ship. "Oh, it's the sea pirates. Didn't we receive orders to just let them accompany us to ship hangar?" a guard asked his partner.

"Yeah, we did. We'll try to explain into them calmly." His partner replied as he looked at the trio, "It's a good thing we found you guys here. We need you to-"

"Where is she...?" Sanji asked as a red aura could be seen around his body.

"Huh?"

"WHERE DID YOU TAKE NAMI-SAAAAAAANN!?" Sanji turned around, and instantly kicked the guards off the ship, and into water. Sanji then faced towards his comrades with a demonic look, which frightened Usopp. "WE'RE GOING BACK IN TOWN TO FIND OUR CREW, ESPECIALLY NAMI-SAN!! COME ON!!"

"Uwaaahh!!" Usopp cried as he ran away, while Luffy blinked confusedly before following Usopp. Sanji lead the way as the trio headed back to town.

**Meanwhile...**

In the top floor of a building around the center part of town, the general, Peppy Hare, was doing some paperwork. "-sigh-.. This will take hours to finish." Peppy said out of boredom.

A automatic door then opened as a Lieutenant, which was an anthropomorphic panda, entered the room. "Sir, I am sorry to barge in like this, but just recently, we have received information that the sea pirates that haven't been captive yet have attacked one of our own men."

Peppy sighed once more as he looked at the Lieutenant. "Didn't I tell you all not to attack them?" Peppy asked.

"We didn't. They are the ones who attacked us." The Lieutanant said, "If we continue to allow to roam these streets, they-"

"Lieutenant, Fox told me that they are not our enemies." Peppy interrupted, "They must have attacked our men because they still believe that we are after them. Just let them hide for now, and we'll figure out how to get them out of hiding later."

"If you say so, sir..." The lieutenant said as he was about to leave, until he then remembered something, "Oh, and sir; before this happened, our detectors have detected an unidentified aircraft that went flying past Fortuna. Here are some photos of it."

The Lieutenant put some photos on Peppy's desk as Peppy took a look at them. Peppy's eyes widened as he took off his glasses in disbelief. "When was this taken!?"

"An hour ago. The aircraft is no longer there." The Lieutenant explained, "But don't worry, General Peppy, we have the situation under control. He won't come to Corneria without us knowing it."

Peppy stayed quiet as he placed the photos back on the table. The photos showed a humongous red aircraft, which Peppy seemed to be familiar with.

"Andrew Oikonny... just what are you up to this time?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Sanji sure was really angry. I wonder where Nami went? She must have got lost. Hee hee, that would be funny. Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 103: The sudden recruitment, A plan for revenge! I am gonna be the Pirate King.

I wanted to put more in this chapter, but it was getting rather long, and I wanted to use some stuff that I intended to do on this one for the next chapter. I'll try not to take so long on the next chapter. Ciao for now!


	103. Starfox Pt 5

My internet is down... again. I don't know when this is going to end, but I hope it better be soon. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

All for my swords. Fox introduced the Strawhat crew to his team, who they didnt find the crew as exactly as they imagined. They all left Corneria as Fox assigned them to do community service for the planet, Sauria. Zoro decided to do this all alone just so he can get his swords back as Fox took him to Sauria. Meanwhile, Nami is nowhere to be found. Where could she have gone to?

Chapter 103: The sudden recruitment, A plan for revenge!

"NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAN!!"

Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji were running all around town as a enormous group of Cornerian soldiers were chasing them all over the place. "Run! Run! Run!" Usopp cried while Luffy was just laughing as they continued to run. Sanji was running ahead, with his body already covered in flames of fury.

"NAMI-SWAN!! WHERE HAVE THEY TAKEN YOU!?" Sanji asked very loudly. The trio were running so fast, that the guards couldn't catch up as they all stopped running out of exhaustion. The trio then ran into a dark alley as Usopp sprinted towards Sanji.

"Sanji, wait!" Usopp yelled as he then tackled Sanji from behind as they both fell over several garbage cans.

"That looks fun!" Luffy yelled as he also jumped on Usopp and Sanji that were over the garbage cans. Usopp shoved Luffy off of him as he then saw Sanji getting back up.

"Listen, you cant just run into town since you are fully aware how much trouble we are in!" Usopp said, "And you must've known that they would have also taken Nami just like the others, but their is nothing we can do about it!"

"I don't care!" Sanji barked, "They took away Nami-san, and I am going to rescue her!"

"We don't know where she or the others were taken!" Usopp said, "The only thing we can do is wait until everything is resolved, and then we can reunite with the others in a nonviolent, and safe way."

"That's sounds boring." Luffy said with a simple minded look.

"Who cares!?" Usopp asked while smuggishly glaring at Luffy, "And by the way, why are you so okay with this!? Don't you know what we are going through here!?"

"Relax, I am sure Nami is fine." Luffy said with his usual happy look, "She must have taken a walk around town, or some guys must've jumped on her, and took her hostage or something like that."

After hearing that, Sanji was about to run off again, until Usopp held him by wrapping his arms around Sanji's chest. As Sanji struggled to break free, Luffy then came up with a thought.

"I have been wondering," Luffy said, "If Nami was captured by the guys here, what kind of things would they do to her and the others?" Sanji thought several things that might happen to Nami and Robin as he then started to run again, with Usopp still holding on to him as he was taken along for the ride. "Oi, wait for me!"

Luffy went to catch up with his crew as Sanji had a demon-like look on his face again. "NAMI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!! WHERE ARE YOOOOOUUUUUU!?"

**Meanwhile...**

Back in Sargasso, there were something going on in the Starwolf's hideout. "No!! Please don't put that in my mouth!! MMM!!" It seems that somebody with a feminine voice was crying out something out of horror. "Agh! Stop! Don't put it there! It hurts!!" Cried the unidentified person as you could hear the sound of something thumping repeatedly inside the base. We now take a look inside to see what is going on.

"Ah.. ah.. AAAAAAAGHHH!!"

It turns out to be a male anthropomorphic monkey, who was screaming in pain as Nami was beating the heck out of him. "You idiot! Does this look like well done to you!?" Nami asked angrily while showing the monkey some meat, which appeared to be raw. She then shook the monkey guy back and forth by his shirt collar.

"I-I'm sorry! It was my fault entirely! Forgive me, please!" Cried the monkey like a little girl.

"Fat chance! Take this!!" Nami yelled as she then punched the monkey hard in the face. As she continued her assault, let's take a look at her surroundings. She was in a big area of the base, where it contained three floors that had several crates up against the walls. Their was a glass reactor in the middle of the place, behind a platform that elevates up to the third floor. On the third floor, there was an elevator that leads all the way to the top floor, which looked more organized than the lower floors.

Back in the first floor where Nami is at, there were several anthropomorphic monkeys just watching in horror how his comrade was getting beaten up by Nami. Next to Nami was a chair, and in front of the chair was a long rectangular table as the other end of it lied Wolf, and his team sitting down on their chairs. Wolf brought Nami into his base quite some time ago as he looked at how Nami was now stomping at the monkey's tail out of anger.

Panther was not looking at her for some reason, but Leon was getting rather annoyed with her attitude. "Why did you bring her here, Wolf?" Leon asked irritatedly, "You should've just killed her back in her ship. It would give her comrades the better reason to come, and attempt to get their revenge on us."

"There is no fun in that." Wolf replied with a bored look, "Besides, I don't kill people I hardly know. I just want to get to know her first, then I'll decide what to do with her later."

"Ergh... what makes you think that brat would come save her? She is just one of his lackies." Leon said.

"I know he'll show up..." Wolf replied as looked at Leon, "But for now, lets have our fun with this one. Look at her, she's already trying to fight her way out of here by trying to kill that guy."

Nami gave one more punch to the monkey's face, causing some of his teeth to fall off as imaginary stars were swirling around his head. "I... can't feel my face..."

"Good! I'll make sure it stays that way!" Nami yelled as she continued to punch the monkey. This was irritating Panther as he then slammed his hands onto the table.

"That's it! I cannot bear to watch this any longer!" Panther said angrily as he then got off his chair, and rushed towards Nami. He then got in between Nami and the monkey she was punching as Panther stood in front of Nami, who was starting to feel a little scared, while the monkey was feeling relieved.

"Oh, Panther, thank you for-GAH!" All of a sudden, Panther grabbed the monkey by his throat as Panther smiled at Nami.

"Please, do not let these beautiful hands of yours to get covered in blood." Panther said with a romantic look, "Allow me to do this for you."

"WHAT!?" The monkey gasped as Panther turned around, and gave him a glare before slamming his face down at the ground with great force, knocking him unconscious. Nami blinked in confusion as Panther looked back at her, showing off his romantic look again.

"Uh... thanks?" Nami said in confusion.

"Ah, it was no trouble at all, my dear." Panther said as he then puts his hands on Nami's chair, "Now please, sit back down and relax; I will make sure nothing will happen to you as long as I am here."

Nami felt a little unsure about this, but she slowly sat back down on her chair, pleasing Panther as he then walked back to his chair. Wolf then smirked at her as he placed his elbow on the table.

"Hey, princess, you should feel grateful that I haven't locked you up in a cage." Wolf said, "But the way you are treating my men is making me reconsider."

"A cage? Is that the best you got!?" Nami asked a furious look as she then laughed at Wolf, "Ah ha ha! Listen, I have went through much worse situations than being locked up in some cage! I have been locked up in three cages over a pool of lava; I nearly survived against a bloodthirsty knight; I was pissed off after this guy lied about some prize; I nearly had a heart attack after this moron raced through impossible odds, and left me and my friend stuck in a hole; I had to be in my underwear after losing a bet against my captain; I was pushed down a cliff while inside a crate; and I almost got killed several times on an island that turned out to be a stupid machine!! Now, I have even more things that I regret going through if you want to hear them!!"

Nami then panted angrily as Leon looked at with a irritated look, while Panther looked at her even more romantically. "Your underwear, you say? That truly must have been a sight to behold." Panther said.

Wolf sighed as he then looked at Nami with a disappointed look. "All of that, and you failed to mention us." Wolf said. Nami controlled as she then frowned at Wolf.

"Look, I have nothing to do with you." Nami said sternly, "Back in the bar; It was Luffy who wanted to fight you, not me. Why did you drag me all the way out here for!? For your information, I tried to stop him from doing anything stupid, but you must understand that he has no self-control. I apologize if he did say something to offend you, so let me go already! This is so pointless!"

"Are you done?" Wolf asked with a bored look, "I didn't kidnap you just for what your captain said or did; it's just that he seems so... interesting. He's a kind of man I have never seen before. An ability to stretch his body at will. You are his lacky, so tell me... how does he do it?"

"I don't see any reason why I should tell you about him." Nami replied with a stern look.

"Ha ha ha ha! Is that so?" Wolf asked, "That's fine with me, I can take a hint for what he is." Wolf then placed his feet on the table while smirking again at Nami, "So anyway, we've been talking like this for so long, we haven't even introduced ourselves. I am Wolf... and this is Leon, and Panther. We're a group called Starwolf; we are very well-known along the Lylat system, and we are a force to be dealt with."

Nami rubbed her arm as she was getting a little cold, "I'm Nami." Nami said while looking away.

"Nami... mmm, such a wonderful name for such a beautiful woman." Panther said with a pleased look.

"Oh, brother..." Leon murmured.

"So tell me, Nami, do you know why I brought you here?" Wolf asked curiously.

"Hard to say actually..." Nami replied, "You either brought me here as bait, or you just want something out of me."

"Well, you can say that." Wolf said, "But I also want to know how you got involved with the first Master door."

Nami then looked at Wolf with a surprised look, "You know of the door?" Nami asked.

"Why wouldn't I? I am a Smasher, after all." Wolf said, surprising Nami again, "By the look of your face, I can see you didn't expected that. You see, after you and your captain left the bar, I overheard you talking about the so called Mystery hearts for the Master door. At first, I didn't know what you were talking about since the hearts were never given a name, but after I saw you guys escaped from us using that door, I knew that someday that you, and the rest of your friends would come around my territory someday."

"So you knew we were coming?" Nami said as her eyes then widened, "Does that mean that you also know where the last Mystery heart is!?"

"What if I do? Would you beat it out of me?" Wolf asked, causing Nami to clench her fists out of anger, "You can't do much where you are now. Even if I did tell you where it is, how would you get back to your friends? Going out into the coldest and darkest parts of space? I doubt you would even last a second."

"Tsk! For all I know, you could be toying with me." Nami said while crossing her arms, "But... if you are telling the truth, then why are you even telling me about it? What good would come out for you for doing this?"

"Details..." Wolf sighed, "You wouldn't understand even if I did explained it to you. It's something only your captain needs to give me."

"You mean a fight?" Nami asked in disgust, "It's that all you been thinking about? I'm getting sick of this! Luffy has done nothing to you, so just leave him and the rest of us alone."

"Hmph! Don't treat us like some kids; we can do whatever we want here." Leon said, "So you better know your place before I make you regret it."

"I am not even talking to you, lizard." Nami replied rudely, which angered Leon since he was Chameleon to begin with.

"Why you... I'll break that neck of yours!" Leon yelled angrily as he was about to get up, until Panther stopped him.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her! She is our guest, and deserves to be treated with respect!" Panther growled. Leon sat back down as he angrily looked away while Wolf nodded.

"Both Leon and Panther are right; you can't tell us what we can or cannot do." Wolf said, "And you are also a guest here, so just relax for a while; I'm sure your boyfriend will come and save you soon enough."

"Huh? Boyfriend?" Nami asked while blinking in confusion. Some moments passed as her face then started to grow red with anger as she then stood up from her chair, with flames of fury surrounding her body.

"BOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOYYYY YYYYYYYYYFR RRRRRRRRRRR RRIIIIIIIIEEE EEEEEEEEEN NNNNNNNNNN NNNNDDDDD!?"

Nami then picked up her chair, and tossed across the rectangular table as it crashed onto Wolf, who fell off his chair, and on his back as his men gasped upon seeing this. Leon was also surprised, as well as Panther, but in a good way as he somehow favored Nami's strength.

"Now listen here, you dirty mutt!" Nami yelled furiously, "Don't you ever insult me like that again! You hear me!? Don't you ever refer to me as Luffy's girlfriend, because I swear, if you do, I am going to do something so bad, it will make even the most cold blooded people like you to cry in regret! Do we understand eachother!?"

As the flames around Nami died out, Wolf's men had their jaws nearly dropping off out of shock.

"She just insulted the boss!"

"Does she have a death wish!?"

"C-Crazy woman!" Leon gasped while looking at Nami.

"Such beauty with great strength... a gem such as that should always be treasured within man's heart." Panther said romantically. As Nami was cooling herself off, she gasped as she just realized what she has done.

"Oh no! I got too carried away, and accidently let out my fury!" Nami gasped while putting her hands on her head, "This is bad!"

Wolf then opened his eyes as he angrily sat up from the floor, and glared at Nami while using the edge of the table to help himself stand up. Nami then began to run away as Wolf jumped onto the table, and chased after her. Nami then tripped, and was about to get up until Wolf jumped on her. "Ah!"

"Wolf!" Panther yelled angrily as Wolf looked down at Nami, seeing how frightened she looked while she closed her eyes in fear.

"Hmph... ha ha ha ha!" Wolf laughed as Nami then looked at him, "You know... I like you. You don't hesitate to show your true feelings while being a hostage. You don't pretend to be someone you're not in order to get back at somebody. And when you have something to prove..." Wolf then rubbed the bottom of his muzzle, "You certainly know how to show it."

Wolf then got off of Nami, and helped on her feet as Nami was curious where Wolf was getting at. "I have made my decision." Wolf said as he smirked at Nami, "How would you like to be a part of my team?"

"What!?" Nami asked in shock.

"Wolf!?" Leon yelled furiously.

"Wolf!!" Panther said happily with a rose in hand.

"Well? What's your answer?" Wolf asked Nami.

"I... uh..." Nami stuttered upon thinking what to say. Before she could say anything, though, a holographic monitor appeared behind Wolf, showing an image of one of his men.

"Sir, we have an aircraft heading this way. It's Oikonny."

Wolf frowned upon hearing that name. "Hold that thought, princess." Wolf said as he turned towards the monitor. "What does he want?"

"He didn't say. He just wants to talk with you."

"How about we just shoot him down when we have the chance?" Leon asked.

"Let's find out what he wants first." Wolf said as he then looked at the monitor, "Let him through."

The monitor then disappeared as Starwolf faced towards their entrance bay. They saw a small ship through a window as it heading towards the entrance as holographic lights helped led the ship inside. It went past a barrier, which only allowed aircrafts to enter or leave, as the ship landed in the small empty dock in front of it. A door on the left side of the ship then opened as staircase appeared from beneath.

Starwolf watched as two soldiers, who were anthropomorphic monkeys wearing black and red armor, and red visors over their eyes, came out of the ship as they looked at their surroundings. They then faced back at the ship as someone else took a step out of the ship. He was an anthropomorphic snow monkey, a skinny one at that, with white fur, and a long face. He wore a red suit, yellow shorts, and brown boots. Nami looked at him as he got off the ship, and faced towards the Starwolf team.

"Wolf, my friend! It's been so long since we've last seen eachother." The gorilla said with a smirk-- Andrew Oikonny.

Wolf, and his team just glared at him as Nami was wondering what would happen next.

**Meanwhile...**

Back in the Great Fox, the Strawhat crew were getting along with the Starfox team, except for Falco, who was just looking out of the window, completely bored out of his mind.

"And after he did that, I flipped over his stupid elephant, and smashed it on top of him." Franky said, telling the story about Enies Lobby to Slippy, who was really liking it.

"That is so incredible! To be able to escape from a place like that without any of your friends dying must have been so crazy." Slippy commented.

"Ha ha, and that place is probably the least of our worries." Franky added, "I can't imagine what those guys have in store for us when we get back home."

While Franky continued to talk on, Chopper and Robin were talking to Krystal while sitting around a small round table. "I see... so you are the only left of your kind." Robin said after hearing some of Krystal's life story.

"For years, I wanted to know what really happened to my homeworld, Cerinia," Krystal said, "But I then found someone I can be with for the rest of my life, someone I can truly be happy with."

"That's Fox, right?" Chopper asked a bit sadly.

"Yes..." Krystal replied as she then smiled at Chopper, "But my friends are also important to me, even if they are people I just met." Chopper blushed at that remark as he tried to hide it by covering his face with his hat.

"-sigh-... You guys sure have a bunch of adventures. I somehow envy you." Falco said while still looking through the window. "But you guys will never have the kind of action that I have had over the years." Falco then had a cocky smirk on his face, "Perhaps I have failed to mention this before, but I also am one of the smashers in Master hand's tournaments. Now how do you think of that?"

Falco turned around, only to see that nobody was paying attention to him as they were still talking to eachother. This made Falco feel a little angry and embarrassed as he looked back at the window without saying a word. The automatic door then opened as Fox entered the brief room, coming back from dropping off Zoro into Sauria.

"I'm back." Fox said, getting everyone's attention.

"Geez, it's about time." Falco said while facing towards him, "You don't know the kind of stuff these guys were talking about ever since you left, and most of it sounds pretty weird to me."

"No way, Falco!" Slippy said while standing up as he faced towards Fox, "Fox, these guys are awesome! They had so many adventures back in their world, and they went to these places I never imagined existed before!"

"Well, I guess you guys are getting along just fine. That's good to hear." Fox said pleasingly as he then looked at the Strawhat crew, "I already left your friend in Sauria. He should be fine with Tricky by his side."

"Tricky?" Chopper asked.

"He's the ruler of the Earthwalkers; one of the two ruling tribes of Sauria." Krystal explained, "He's also a friend of ours that helped us save his world a couple of years ago."

"Oh." Chopper said.

"By the way, Fox, how is he?" Krystal asked.

"He's the same as usual, which bothers me at the moment." Fox said as he looked at Franky, "Are you sure it was okay to allow your friend to do all the work alone?"

"Swordsman bro is one tough guy, I am sure he can handle things by himself." Franky stated, "And besides, he'd probably rather die than to not get his swords back. That's just the kind of guy he is."

"If you say so..." Fox said a bit worryingly as he then looked at the planet, Sauria, through the window, "I just hope Tricky doesn't overdo things."

**Meanwhile...**

Tricky went walking around part of Sauria known as Thorntail hollow with Zoro's swords on his back as Zoro went walking beside him. "So... what am I suppose to do?" Zoro asked.

"Don't worry about your tasks." Tricky replied happily, "Right now, just enjoy the sights around here. This will probably be the last time you get to look at a place like this."

Zoro looked around Thorntail hollow, which didn't seem all that great to him. "I've seen better." Zoro replied. He then noticed Tricky looking at him oddly. "What?"

"You look so weird." Tricky said by observation, "I have never seen your kind of species before. Do they all look as weird as you?"

"No." Zoro replied bluntly.

"Oh... well anyway, it's time that you made yourself useful." Tricky stated as he made a gestured towards a boulder, "I want you to pick up that boulder over there."

Zoro glanced over his shoulder to look at the boulder. "Fine." Zoro shrugged as he walked towards it, surprising Tricky a bit.

"Whoa, really?" Tricky asked, "I mean, yeah, you better lift it up good." Zoro walked got in front of the boulder as he then squats to put his fingers underneath. Zoro took a deep breath as he then lifted the boulder with ease, shocking Tricky. "Wow! You actually did it!" Tricky said in awe, "Fox usually uses a staff to lift those up, but you only needed to use your hands. I'm impressed."

"What's the point of lifting this?" Zoro asked while still holding the boulder.

"Nothing. That's just a little warm up for you." Tricky said. Zoro dropped the boulder as Tricky made a gesture towards a big red looking mushroom leading out of Thorntail hollow. "You see those mushrooms? I need you to pluck them out, some of the Thorntails here are having problems getting through with those in way."

"Hmm..." Zoro eyed the mushrooms, getting an odd feeling, "I'll take care of it." Zoro approached the mushroom as he spreads his arms in order to grab it. He stopped as he then heard Tricky snickering from behind him. Zoro glanced over his shoulder to see Tricky now looking away. "What's so funny?"

"Was I laughing? I don't remember..." Tricky lied. Zoro turned his gaze back at the mushroom as he slowly approached it again. Tricky looked at him as he tried to prevent himself from laughing as Zoro was now really close to the mushroom.

"Got it!" Zoro said as he wrapped his arms around the mushroom. "Huh?" Zoro noticed that the mushroom was moving it's body as it let out a red spore, "Guah!" Zoro couldnt breathe with the spores around him as he quickly got out of the spore's range before falling on the ground.

"Pfft... PFFT HA HA HA HA!" Tricky laughed as Zoro then glared at him, "You should have seen the look on your face! 'Guah!' Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh man... whoa..."

"You didn't tell me they were poisonous!" Zoro barked at Tricky.

"Hello? I said they were in the way. What could you possibly have thought what I meant by that?" Tricky asked with a happy face. Zoro's eye twitched as Tricky then looked away. "Anyway, I changed my mind. Those things don't even do harm to dinosaurs."

"Then why did you wanted me to pluck them out!?" Zoro asked.

"Just so you could see that not everything here is safe for you. Consider that a lesson." Tricky replied with a cocky face. "Now then, I have another thing for you to do. Follow me." Zoro got on his feet as he followed Tricky to a big ruin, with several bird like creatures laughing while flying around it. "Those guys are nothing but trouble. I need you to kick them out of here."

"Now that I can do." Zoro said while cracking his knuckles.

"But I want you to use a weapon." Tricky said as he then looked at a tree with no leaves, "I want you to grab one of those branches, and use them as a weapon."

One of the branches then fell off the tree as they bursted into flames, causing Zoro to raise an eyebrow. Zoro then sighed as he then looked at Tricky.

"Listen... I know what you are trying to do here." Zoro said, "You are trying to wore me down so you can enjoy it. You are planning to keep on doing this so I could never get my swords back, but it won't work." Zoro then showed a confident look, "My spirit is unbreakable, you can try all the dirty tricks you want, but I will get my swords back from you. You may make a fool out of me, but you wont break me!"

Tricky then smirked at Zoro, "Well... if you know that... then what are you waiting for to grab that branch already?"

Zoro glared at Tricky with great hatred as he then looked at the flaming branch. He walked in front of it, and slowly moved his hand close to it, until...

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!!"

**Meanwhile...**

Nami looked at Andrew with an odd look. "Who is he?" She thought as Wolf's men were glaring at Andrew, who simply smirked upon noticing them. He then approached Wolf, who was frowning while crossing his arms.

"Wolf, it sure has been a long time. How are you?" Andrew asked.

"What do you want, Oikonny?" Wolf asked rudely.

"Ha ha! Now, is that any way to talk to an old friend?" Andrew asked with a smirk.

"You were never my friend." Wolf replied, "You were just somebody that couldn't live up to my standards."

Wolf's men laughed as Oikonny frowned, "Well, friendship has nothing to do with this matter anyhow." Andrew said, "I came here to offer you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Leon asked.

"Something you all will obviously be most interested in." Andrew said. Before he could say anything else, he noticed Nami standing next to Wolf. "Well, hello. Who do we have here?" Nami backed away as Andrew approached her, until Panther got right in front of Andrew, preventing him from walking any further.

"She is none of your business, Oikonny." Wolf said, "Just tell us what you came here for so we can kick you out already."

Andrew frowned as he backed away from Panther. He then calmed down, and smiled towards Wolf. "I assure you, you won't be doing such a thing after what I have to offer." Andrew said, "You see, for years now, we have been hiding in the shadows of space thanks to that wretched team of Starfox, the one who always manage to stand in our way."

"Starfox...?" Nami said.

"It's because of them that my uncle is not the rightful ruler of the Lylat system." Andrew stated with his hands clenched into fists, "Even when that day, two years ago, where we nearly had the chance to rule it all, they had to ruin everything once again!"

"Get to the point." Wolf said irritatedly.

"Ahem... the point is, we can finally get back at them, and this time, we will win." Andrew said with a cocky smirk, "We will leave no trace of the Cornerian Fleet, and Corneria, along with the rest of the Lylat system, will finally be ours to control!"

"Why do you keep saying 'we'?" Panther asked.

"Oh? Ho ho, I'm sorry, I am getting a little ahead of myself." Andrew chuckled, "I am here to offer you all to be a part of my fleet. And I must say this now that my new fleet is capable of turning an ordinary world into space dust."

"What makes you so sure that you can even win?" Leon asked, "No matter how big your army is, you always happen to lose."

"Heh heh heh... that will soon change." Andrew said with a smirk, "Some time ago, I have met someone that told me an interesting and convincing story. It's about how people like us are revived to have second chance in life."

Nami's eyes widened as what Oikonny said reminded her of something familiar. "Soon... very soon... he will come back, and finish what he has started so long ago!" Andrew said with a maniacal smile, "He will return... my uncle Andross! Eyah ha ha ha ha ha!"

Everyone in the base gasped, except for Wolf, who has been silent for a while as Andrew took out something from his pocket. "I can see that you are all very confused, but all will be explained in due time. Here, this a personal invitation card from me to you. It is a symbol that will represent our new rule for the Lylat System."

Andrew gave Wolf a card, with a picture of Andrew holding a world with both hands. Wolf didn't show any reaction upon seeing the card as Nami also looked at it. She sweatdropped upon looking at the picture.

"Very nice..." Nami said sarcastically.

"It is, isn't it?" Andrew asked, "So, what do you say, Wolf? Although, it's obvious that you are going to say 'yes'. Afterall, you can't achieve a single thing by yourself. All you can do is attempt to win against Fox, but you always fail. It's destiny that you'd become one of my men in order to finally destroy Starfox after having atleast a decade of losses against them."

As Andrew continued to talk, he failed to realized that he was making Wolf angrier and angrier as Leon finally had something to say. "You know, it's funny that you always talk about how you will win, yet you are too weak to prove it to yourself. Hmph... as a matter of fact, you're were always the loser of our team. That's why we kicked you out the in the first place."

Andrew frowned at that remark as he was about to say something until Wolf did something that caught his attention. "Augh!?" Andrew saw Wolf tearing up the invitation cup into little pieces as this completely flabbergasted Andrew. "W-Wait a minute! Did you just-!?"

"You have a lot of nerve coming into my turf, and telling me what I should to do to make things better for my life. You were lucky that you haven't completely ruined my good mood, or else, I would've torn you apart!" Wolf said as he threw the pieces of the invitation to Andrew's face, causing him to fall on his rear.

Andrew's guards were about to defend him, until Wolf's men aimed at them with their blasters, causing them to stop as Andrew picked up some of the pieces of the torn card. "Hey, hold on a second! This was a unique invitation card I made just for you!" Andrew said as he then angrily looked towards Wolf, "Have you lost your mind!? Do you have any idea what my uncle would do to you if he finds out about this!?"

"You're uncle is dead." Wolf replied rudely, "And even if he does come back, there is nothing he can do to resolve this. Do you want to know why?" Wolf asked while lowering his head down to Andrew's level, "Because your uncle is a failure. No matter what he does, he will always fall under the pup's hands. In fact, I bet anyone other than Starfox could defeat Andross; a moron would even suffice."

"How could you say that about him!?" Andrew asked angrily while crawling backwards, "Oh, wait a minute, I think I know what's going on here." Andrew then smirked, "You're just jealous because I have everything you always wanted. The power, the wealth, the fame of being the most dangerous person of the entire Lylat System. I have the power to conquer this entire system with an iron fist, while you have nothing but your issues that you will never resolve."

Andrew then got up as he backed away further, "That's why you kicked me out of your team in the first place, because you couldn't stand the fact that I was better than you. I have done so much for myself that you have to hide it just like you are doing right now! Face it, Wolf... I have surpassed you in every way."

"No... Oikonny. You have surpassed nothing." Wolf said as he then walked towards Andrew, "The reason I kicked you out wasn't because you were getting better than me. It was because that you were the weakest of my team. You were always complaining, and you never did anything right. Even Pigma could do a much better job in our work than you would have done in a decade. And all that power and wealth you mentioned, you simply got it from your dead uncle. You were always a kiss up, Oikonny, you could have never done anything good other than to selling yourself out, like the Anglar incident, for example, I wasn't surprised when you joined up with them. Too bad you didn't gain anything out of it."

"Ergh!" Andrew backed up against the bow of his transport as Wolf continued to walk closer to him.

"You've always been a disgrace... and to think that you believe that we are alike... we're not!" Wolf said as he was now inches away in front of Oikonny, who was getting a very nervous, "I have a better chance of taking down Starfox than you will ever have. No matter how many ships, no matter how many men, no matter how much enthusiasm you think you have; it means nothing to all of us. So go back to your little group, and go on with your so called 'victory plan', because failure is waiting for you again."

Andrew Oikonny had enough hearing from Wolf as angrily gets away from him. "You have not heard the last of this! Once my uncle comes back, I will tell him everything you just said! He will destroy you all!" Andrew said angrily.

"I'll be waiting..." Wolf replied. With one last glare, Andrew angrily stormed back into his ship, followed by his guards as the doors of the ship then closed before taking off. Once Andrew's ship was no longer in sight, Nami was a little relieved, and a little nervous after seeing how Wolf handles things.

"Hmph! You sure know how to deal with people." Nami said.

"If I didn't, I would be dead by now." Wolf said. "Now then, where were we?" Wolf asked as he turned around to face Nami, "You were about to give me your answer whether you wanted to join my team."

"Er.. you do know I am already part of a crew! Why would you want me to join you!?" Nami asked.

"It's only for a matter of time." Wolf said, "After I deal with your captain, you can continue to stay with us if you like."

"What if I don't?" Nami asked.

"Then I'll throw you off into space. I have no use for people who wont cooperate with me." Wolf replied, startling Nami.

"Ah! I-I wouldnt mind tagging along with you for a while." Nami laughed weakly, "So... okay. I'll join you... for now."

"Yes!" Panther exclaimed happily, while Leon didn't like the idea very much. Wolf smirked upon hearing her answer as he then faced towards his Wolfen.

"Very good." Wolf said, "And you couldn't have joined in a better day than this. We have a little objective we need to do in a planet around here. This will be your test to see if you are truly capable part of my team. Can you handle what I have in store for you?"

At first, Nami didn't felt too sure, but she then grew confident as she then gave the thumbs up to Wolf. "You bet I am! I'm ready to take down anything you throw at me! Bring it on!"

Wolf glanced over his shoulder to look at Nami as he then smirked at her.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Ah... man, I am tired. It's already daytime again, and we still don't know where everyone else is. And I still dont know how the meat here tastes like! Hmm? Are those... flying ships!? Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 104: Incoming assault!, Starfox team takes flight. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

The action of the arc will start in the next chapters. Hope you all enjoyed this one. Ciao for now!


	104. Starfox Pt 6

Okay, I got my internet back now, and I hope it stays with me this time. Anyway, here is a decent chapter for you all. Enjoy!

* * *

Turned down. Nami was kidnapped by Wolf, and was taken into his base in Sargasso. Wolf then offered Nami to be a part of his team, which Nami had no choice but to accept in order to stay alive. Before that happened, Andrew wanted Starwolf to be a part of his army, which Wolf declined simply because he believed that Andrew couldnt live up to become a real leader. What will Andrew do to prove Wolf wrong?

Chapter 104: Incoming assault!, Starfox team takes flight!

Andrew's ship flew across space, with two of Andrew's guards piloting it with Andrew himself sitting on a chair at the center part of the control room, or bridge for short. The trip was quiet and uncomfortable as Andrew had his arms crossed, angrily thinking what happened to him with Wolf in the last chapter.

"How dare he mocks me!?" Andrew thought, "I'll show him... I'll show them all!"

One of the pilots then looked at him. "Sir Oikonny, we have-"

"Emperor! Call me Emperor Oikonny!" Andrew demanded, "I will soon become ruler of the Lylat system, so I suggest you start calling me emperor from now on."

"Yes, Emperor Oikonny. I just want to inform you that we have arrived back to the base." The pilot said.

"Ah, excellent. Proceed towards my ship at once." Andrew ordered. The pilot nodded as he and his co-pilot flew the ship around some huge asteroids. Once they got through them, Andrew could see a humongous fleet of red-colored motherships, which turned out to be his fleet as Andrew's ship flew towards the biggest mothership in the center of the fleet.

Andrew's mothership opened up it's hatch to the hanger as the Andrew's ship flew inside, and docked on a vacant space insid the hanger. The ship's doors then opened as Oikonny stomped his way out, and walked along in a center of his soldiers, who saluted him as he walked by.

"Telling me I am pathetic... he's pathetic!" Andrew muttered, "Has he forgotten that my great uncle Andross was the one who gave him a purpose to live!? I'll make him suffer for his actions, and he will beg for mercy!" Andrew took a long walk towards the bridge of the mother ship, which was really big as he then approached to the control panels, where several of his men where typing something on the keyboards. "What is our current status?"

"All ships and pilots are ready to take flight, sir." One of Andrew's men said, "We will proceed according to your plan when you are ready."

"Yes... finally, I have been waiting for this day to come." Andrew said while clenching his fists in excitement, "I'll show the Lylat system who really is the boss around here! Eyah ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Ah ha ha ha! You certaintly are rushing things, my friend."

"Huh!?" Andrew turned around to see somebody lurking in the shadows in the back corner of the bridge. The person then walked out of the corner as it turned out to be Dimentio, who happily approached Andrew as he then calmed down. "Oh, it's just you..."

"You are rather confident for someone who just recently rosed up in power." Dimentio commented, "I suggest you let things take it's own course; that's probably the only way you can get satisfaction without any hesitation."

"Hmph! I know what I am doing! You just stay there, and watch as I take over everything here!" Andrew said rudely.

"Of course, of course; relax, my friend, I am simply here to observe your qualities as a future ruler of the Lylat system, that's all." Dimentio said happily.

"Yes, I know." Andrew said with a grim look as he then faced the other way, "I do admit that your arrival has allowed me to gain such power that could only be obtained once in a lifetime, but that is the least of my concern in the moment." Andrew then looked back at Dimentio, "You promised to revive my uncle, and make him one of the rulers of the new world if I promised to help you out take care of some... people you talked about! Why haven't you yet taken care of your side of the bargain!?"

"Oh, sadly, you have misunderstood in our agreement." Dimentio said sadly, yet happily somehow, "You see, the new world, Obscurum, is the only world capable of reviving such great, and powerful people such as your uncle. Unfortunately, I cannot foretell when or where your uncle will be revived, but don't worry; things like this always happen at the right time and place. I will guarantee that you will get a good laugh out of this, like seeing a little boy and his friend go crazy after drinking some sea water. Ah ha ha ha ha!"

"Tsk! You better not play any tricks on me." Andrew warned, "As soon as uncle Andross comes back from the dead, there would be no stopping us from destroying Starfox, and anyone else who dares oppose us!"

"I see... by the way, how was your trip earlier?" Dimentio asked, which made Andrew feel angry.

"I don't want to talk about that!" Andrew yelled, "All I can say is that I gained a new enemy, which will also be in my path of destruction soon enough."

"Ah yes, now you see that recruiting men could be quite a task. Especially when it comes in finding the right people." Dimentio said.

"Don't worry; I know exactly who to choose to be a part of my army. I already sent out a messenger to recruit one of the most deadliest people I know in the Lylat system." Andrew said as he then looked out the big window in front of the bridge, "But it's been a while since he was gone. Just what could be taking him so long!?"

**Meanwhile...**

In a big ice mountain on Sauria, there were something going on in a small fort of snow. "Ahh!!" A soldier, which was Andrew's messenger, got knocked down on his back as he was bleeding from head to toe. Around him were a bunch of anthropomorphic dinosaurs, or Sharpclaws, who laughed at the soldier's pain. "You're making a mistake... Emperor Oikonny will destroy you all for this treacherous act..."

"As if we fear that pitiful excuse of a living being." Said one of the Sharpclaws as he got in front of the wounded soldier. He was really, really tall amongst the other Sharpclaws. He has green scales, and has two big hooks for a left hand. He wore a red silk armor with a black symbol on it. He also wore black and golden, spiky shoulder pads, some red armor on his kneecaps, a big belt around his waist, and a helmet with horns on his head. "No one like him should even be a leader! Only the strong ones should be worthy to rule all! Just like the great General Scales!" yelled the tall Sharpclaw-- General Scales.

"You won't hear the last of this! You are throwing away the biggest opportunity of your life!" The soldier cried in pain. This caused General Scales to pick up the soldier by the neck, and lift up him several feet from the ground.

"Why should I work for someone related to the man who ruined my life!?" General Scales asked, "The only people that are truly worthy of ruling anything is that they can give fear to their hosts, and I am not intimidated by your leader!" Scales then started choking the soldier, "I deserve better, and I won't let you come here, and make a mockery out of me! All those who dare insult General Scales shall be punished by death!!"

General Scales then threw the wounded soldier right through the snow fort wall, and right over a cliff, never to be heard from again. The Sharpclaws celebrated as General Scales then raised his hands, catching all the Sharpclaws' attention.

"It is time for us to come out of hiding, and take rule over this planet! I, General Scales, will lead you all to victory over the tribes that have rejected us!! Victory will be ours at last!" General Scales said as his men yelled in agreement. General Scales turned away as he then looked as his hooks. "This time... that Fox McCloud isn't here to ruin my plans! There is nobody in this planet strong enough to defeat General Scales! Nobody!!"

**Meanwhile...**

"ACHOO!!" Zoro sneezed. He was finished doing Tricky's task of taking care of the flying creatures that were causing a disturbance as they were all gone now. Zoro's hands were a bit burned from doing holding those flaming branches Tricky wanted him to use as Tricky walked up to him from behind.

"Good work! I didn't think you would do it so quickly while screaming like a girl." Tricky commented.

"I have went through harder things before; this was hardly anything." Zoro replied while facing towards Tricky. "And I don't consider my screaming to sound to like a girl compared to your voice."

"Heh! You better watch what you say, or I'll smash these swords of yours." Tricky threatened with a smirk.

"You do, and I'll smash you." Zoro replied with a smirk as well. They both glared at eachother for a couple of seconds, until a female pterodactyl, or Cloudrunner, flew around Thorntail hollow before landing on the ground. Tricky noticed her, which startled him as he hid behind Zoro. "Huh?"

"King Tricky, we have serious matters to discuss." The Cloudrunner said.

"W-We have nothing to talk about!" Tricky said a bit nervously, "Anything you want to say, say it to the puppet in front of me!"

"Oi!" Zoro said angrily as the Cloudrunner sighed.

"We have been having trouble with some minor reconstruction back in the Cloudrunner fortress." The Cloudrunner explained, "If we do not resolve this problem in time, just about anybody or anything could infiltrate our defenses easily. As Queen of the Cloudrunner tribe, I suggest that you Earthwalkers lend us your assistance."

"I already told you last week that I'd handle it!" Tricky replied without even looking at the Cloudrunner, "And you are worrying too much. Nothing bad has happened to Sauria ever since those bugs attacked us two years ago. So just give me a break already; I have other things to do, you know?"

Zoro looked at Tricky as the Cloudrunner queen sighed again. "Sometimes... I question your leadership. I don't know what your parents saw in you, but you better start showing some responsibility around here as the leader of the Earthwalkers, or else we may suffer some hardships because of you."

The queen then flapped her wings as she then flew away, leaving Tricky to look at the ground angrily. "What was that all about?" Zoro asked while facing towards Tricky.

"What? It's just my way of doing things around here..." Tricky said with a frown.

"Then why did you try to hide when she came here?" Zoro asked.

"Ergh..." Tricky then looked at Zoro, "She is a Cloudrunner, and I am an Earthwalker. Our kinds are the ruling tribes of Sauria, and we don't get along that well. My parents taught me to never trust any of them."

"That doesn't sound right. How do you intend to keep peace in this world if you don't get along with your other tribes?" Zoro asked.

"It's not that I dont, it's just that I dont trust the Cloudrunners that much." Tricky said as he then gave Zoro an odd look, "You have been asking a lot of questions. Are you actually that worried about me?"

"No. I could care less about you actually." Zoro said.

"Heh! Well, that's okay; I don't like you that much either." Tricky replied with a smile as he then walked past Zoro, "Come on, let me take you towards another place that is in dire need of your assistance this time."

"I hope it's something that you really need help with." Zoro said as he followed Tricky. He then stopped as he felt an odd wind whistling by. "Hmm... that's strange... something doesn't feel right about this... oh well." Zoro shrugged as he then followed Tricky out of the west part of Thorntail hollow.

**Meanwhile...**

Back in the Great Fox, Fox was finished telling the story about the Anglar incident as Franky was crying like crazy after hearing it. "UWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! OH MY GOD! THAT'S SO SAD!! UWAAAAAHHHUHHUH!!" Franky cried as tears poured out of his eyes like waterfalls.

"Geez, man, why are you crying? Get a grip." Falco nagged.

"Idiot! I am not crying, you idiot!!" Franky cried while wiping the tears off his eyes, "It's just that... going against someone you love in order to get them back sounds so dramatic! Uwaahh, I need to sing a song about this!" Franky then took out his guitar out of nowhere as a spotlight lighted above him before playing his guitar, "Once you fall in looovee... you cant let it go, or else you will regrrreeet iiiitt."

"Will you shut up!?" Falco asked angrily.

Chopper was also crying, but just a bit as Robin felt a little sad too. "I can understand why you had to break up with Krystal, but it wasn't worth breaking her heart for it." Robin said to Fox.

"Yeah, man!" Franky yelled angrily, "She trusted you, and you break up with her!? You're a bum!!"

"I know what I did was wrong, and I could never forgive myself for it." Fox said regretfully, "But I was able to make up for my mistake, and I'm very glad I did, or else I..."

"It's okay, Fox, that's all in the past now. We don't have to remember that anymore." Krystal said kindly to Fox. Fox felt better as Krystal looked at the Strawhat crew, "I didn't know what I was doing back then. I didn't know whether I wanted to get revenge or just wanting Fox to fall in love with me again. I'm happy that I didn't do the wrong thing."

Fox put his arm around Krystal's shoulder as Krystal cuddled into his chest. Seeing this was touching, except for Chopper, who felt a little jealous. It was then that ROB entered the room.

"We picked up a video distress signal." ROB said, catching everyone's attention, "I'll display the message into the monitor."

Everyone looked towards the center of the room as holgraphic monitor appeared, showing a statical image. "The image isn't picking up." Slippy said.

"Let's just listen in. I'm sure the audio is working fine." Fox said while he and Krystal got up. ROB turned up the volume as everyone could hear the sound of woman crying, including sounds of explosions in the background.

"Help... us.." Said the voice, "W... can't.. sto...!"

The transmission then ended as Fox then looked at ROB. "Where was this transmission sended from!?" Fox asked.

"From the planet, Katina." ROB said, "It seems that they might be under attack."

"It's true, Fox, I'm sensing various distressful thought patterns coming from Katina." Krystal said before she opened her eyes worryingly.

"Yes! Now that's what I've been waiting for!" Falco said enthusiastically.

"ROB, set a course to Katina! We have to find out what's going on over there!" Fox said. ROB nodded, and left the room as Franky, and his comrades were a little concerned.

"Is everything alright?" Robin asked.

"We're not sure yet." Slippy said while typing on a keyboard in the center of the briefing room, "I'm trying to contact Katina headquarters, but I cant get through to them for some reason."

"Our only option is to get there, and see what is going on." Fox said while crossing his arms, "We may have to fight something, so all you have to get ready."

"Yo, bro, we want to help out too!" Franky said as he walked in front of Fox. Fox looked at his team to see what they thought of idea, and they all seemed to have different opinions upon Franky's offer. Fox then looked back at Franky with a concerned look.

"You guys don't have to help us; we can handle it." Fox said.

"Bro, we didn't come here so you can babysit us." Franky said while pointing to himself, "I know you guys well enough to trust you all, and you know that you can count us! So we're going to help you out no matter if you like it or not."

"Well... okay." Fox said with a smile, "Once we get to Katina, you three will handle the ground while the rest us of take care of the air."

"Ow! You wont regret this, furry bro!" Franky said as he did his victory pose.

"Great... let's hope they don't get in my way." Falco said with a smuggish frown.

"I'm actually interested to see those guys in action." Slippy said happily.

"I hope they don't get into too much trouble there." Krystal said a bit worryingly. The Great Fox then made it's course to Katina.

**Meanwhile...**

Titania; a world known for it's hot climates, and desert wastelands. It's one of the few worlds that has no population whatsoever due to very hot weather during the day, and very cold weather during the night. There were three Wolfens on the rocky surface as you could see Starwolf, and Nami walking along the desert, which Nami didnt like.

"Ohh... what is with this heat!?" Nami asked, "The moment I stepped foot on here, I was already sweating!"

"Titania is known for it's hot weather," Wolf said while walking, "It's one of the reasons why nobody lives here... and I don't blame them. Who would want to live here anyway?"

"Heh! This world is more suitable to ditch unwanted company." Leon said as he then smirked at Nami, "I wouldnt mind leaving you here to rot."

"And I wouldn't mind roasting you into an edible lizard with the heat here, but I rather avoid junk food." Nami replied rudely. This angered Leon, but he was able to keep his calm as Nami wiped the sweat off her forehead. "This place is so hot... there isn't even a single place to look for some shades."

Panther then faced towards the sun, casting a shadow over Nami behind him as she blinked in confusion. "Do not worry, my dear, I will be your shade for the rest of this trip. Feel the coolness that I offer you from the bottom of my heart."

"Eh... whatever." Nami shrugged. She then looked at Wolf, and glared at him from behind, "_What am I going to do? I cant escape; I'll have nowhere else to go. My only option is to play along with these guys, but..." Nami then looked away, "Was he serious when he invited me to his team? So far, I think he's using me as a tool, and that lizard will probably kill me when he has the chance. The only one I can trust is this cat here._"

Nami then looked at Panther, who was now sweating as he continued to cast his shadow over Nami. "I may suffer from 2nd degree burns, but as long as you are not under this blazing heat, then I dont care!" Panther said proudly.

"_Yup, he is the only one I can count on._" Nami thought while sweatdropping. She then stared back at Wolf, "_That guy is too dangerous to be around with... I doubt that he really wants to be a part of his team. Just what is he planning?_"

"Even though it's hot out there, I can still feel the icy stare you're giving me, Princess." Wolf said, catching Nami off guard, "If you have something to say to me, say it already."

"Okay, I want to know the real reason why you invited me to be a part of your team." Nami said. Wolf laughed a bit before responding.

"Must there be a reason? I invited you because I just wanted to, that's all." Wolf explained.

"Are you sure it isn't because you wanted to make Luffy angry?" Nami asked. Wolf then stopped walking as he glanced over his shoulder to look at Nami.

"Luffy... that's your captain's name right?" Wolf asked, "I'll be sure to remember that name later on."

Wolf then continued walking ahead as Nami was getting a little impatient. "What are we even doing here anyway? I don't see any reason to be here."

"There are several reasons why we're here, Princess." Wolf explained while walking, "One of them is that you must show me how good you are in battle. Your looks and attitude wont be enough to satisfy my needs; so you better not wimp out on me out here."

"Wait, I thought you said nobody lives here." Nami said.

"I could be wrong." Wolf replied, "You better keep your guard up, or you might end up dead."

"Over my dead body!" Panther yelled while still casting his shadow over Nami.

"And what is the other reason?" Nami asked.

"Well, some say, there might be hidden treasure around here." Wolf said. This caused Nami to instantly bright up her mood as berri signs appeared over her eyes.

"Treasure!? Really!? Here!? Are you serious!?" Nami asked excitedly, startling Leon.

"Whoa, take it easy!" Leon said.

"Nami sounds so amazing when she cries out of pure joy." Panther said with a romantic look.

"Anyway... I'm not sure if there is a treasure here." Wolf said, "If there is, we can get much profit out of it. If not... well, this little trip wont be a complete waste. As long as you learn something from me, then it's fine."

Nami's eyes turned back to normal as she, and the Starwolf continued to walk along the desert. As she walked, she stared at the sand, having something else on her mind. "Hey... I got one more question, if it's okay to ask."

"Go ahead. Ask away." Wolf replied without looking at her.

"That guy from earlier... the one you kicked out?" Nami said, "He talked about his uncle Andross... who is he?"

Wolf and the others stopped walking the instant Nami asked that question. Nami felt as if she had asked something she shouldn't have asked as Wolf placed his hands on his hips while looking down at the sand.

"He was just some mad scientist who wanted to rule the Lylat System, just like his nephew." Wolf explained, "Only the difference is that, unlike his nephew, he knew what he was doing." Wolf then lowered his gaze as he imagined a space-like background with a shady figure of a head, and two hands in it. "Nobody knows where he came from. Was he always that crazy for power? No one knows for sure... but he was a threat to the Lylat System."

Nami listened to Wolf as he continued to explain, "He showed up from the planet, Venom; a despicable world with no value at all. Andross killed a well-known and respectable pilot, which turned out to be his downfall. Years later, Starfox came, and defeated Andross' army, and then the pup defeated Andross himself."

"The pup?" Nami asked.

"It's his rival, Fox McCloud." Panther explained, "He and Wolf have crossed paths countless of times before. I have joined Starwolf a few years ago, so I wouldn't know that much about it."

"Starfox have been in our way for a long time." Leon said, "They even blamed us for something we haven't even done to them. Hmph, and they say we are the troublesome ones..."

"Starfox... Starwolf... really imaginative names there." Nami commented as she then looked at Wolf, "But if you don't like this Starfox, then why didnt you join with Oikonny, or whatever his name is, to help beat them?"

"I'd rather do that with what I have. I don't intend to lower myself to Oikonny's level just so I could win." Wolf replied as he then faced towards Nami, "To tell the truth, I once worked with Andross before he was defeated. It wasn't pleasant, but it did taught me not to work with his kind again."

"And aren't you worried that Oikonny said was true, and that Andross will come back?" Nami asked sternly.

"I doubt that he knows how to revive the dead. If we don't know how, how could he?" Wolf joked.

"This isn't funny!" Nami yelled while approaching Wolf, "I actually believe that Oikonny was telling the truth. Trust me, I have heard and seen this kind of thing happen before, and if Andross is as bad as you say he is, then you guys have to do something before he comes back from the dead, or something really bad might happen to all of you."

Leon and Panther were both surprised to hear Nami say that as Wolf smirked, "Why, I didnt know you cared. Has my leadership obtained your respect so quickly?" Wolf asked.

"Noooo, it's just that if you die, than I will die, and I don't want that to happen." Nami said.

"Ha ha ha ha! You're quite hilarious, Princess." Wolf said, "But like I said before; you have to show more than attitude in order to be a true member of Starwolf."

"Yeah, yeah; let's get going already." Nami sighed. Wolf smirked again as he and everyone else walked on for a couple of more minutes until they then started walking up a cliff. Once they reached towards the top, they see a vast desert with some kind of base in the center.

"And there's our target..."

**Meanwhile...**

In the planet, Katina, lies an outpost with several satellites on the corners of it's borders walls, and a big tower on the center. The outpost was under attack by Oikonny's troops as his infantrymen already infiltrated passed the border walls, and charged towards the tower where Cornerian fleet soldiers were shooting them away. Despite the effort, the Cornerian fleet were slowly loosing their ground as they were also being attacked by Oikonny's aircrafts.

"We can't hold on much longer! We need help!" Yelled a conerian soldier as more of Oikonny's men were charging through the outpost's walls.

The Great Fox then appeared from the clouds as the Strawhat crew, and the Starfox team could see the war going on through the windows. "This must be Andrew's work..." Fox muttered.

"That chimp just doesn't know when to give up." Falco said. Fox then looked towards the Strawhat crew.

"We'll be leaving with the Arwings." Fox explained, "You guys have no choice but to jump off once the Great Fox is close enough to the floor."

"Jump off?" Chopper asked nervously.

"Don't worry about us, bro. You handle the flying bugs while we take of the roaches on the ground!" Franky said confidently.

"Right! Starfox team, move out!" Fox said. He and his team quickly left the briefing room, and ran through the hallways to get inside the hangar. The hangar's doors opened as the Starfox team got into their Arwings, and took flight out of the Great Fox as they then flew towards the enemy aircrafts. "Don't let them destroy the outpost! Protect this place as much as you can!"

"On it!" Falco yelled as he then flew his Arwing towards several aircrafts. "Take that!" Falco fired some beams at the aircrafts, shooting several of them as they then exploded into pieces. After Falco finished them off, some enemy aircrafts tried to attack him from behind. Falco smirked as he did a loop, getting behind the aircrafts chasing him as he then shot them from behind, destroying their boosters as they spiralled their way downward before crashing into the floor. "Woohoo! Now this is what I'm talking about!"

"Here I go!" Slippy shouted as he went ahead of his team while firing at several enemy aircrafts.

"Slippy, don't get cocky!" Krystal warned.

"Hey, Slippy, you already have boogies on your tail!" Falco said as Slippy was already being chased by an enemy aircraft.

"Whoa, leave me alone!" Slippy cried while trying to avoid the aircraft. Fox quickly came to the rescue as he shot down the aircraft with several beams before flying past Slippy. "Oh, man... I thought I was a goner. Thanks, Fox!"

"You have to work on your flight skills, Slippy! We can't keep helping you out all the time!" Falco said while flying around the outpost.

"This is not the time to argue! We are not done yet, so we have to deal with these guys first!" Fox yelled as he then did a U-turn, and fired at the enemy aircrafts in front of him.

Chopper, Robin, and Franky were watching the Starfox team deal with the aircrafts as Chopper saw Krystal shooting down one of them. "Krystal is so cool!" Chopper said happily. ROB then came into the room, and faced the crew.

"We have lowered ourselves into the best distance possible! You are clear to jump off!" ROB said.

"Yosh! Come on, you two, let's show them what we are made of!" Franky yelled.

"Yeah!" Chopper said excitedly. Robin nodded happily as she and her comrades ran out of the room. They hurried down into the Great Fox's exit as they looked over the floor to see the ground below. "Um... it's a little far, don't you think?"

"Jump!" Franky grabbed Chopper, and jumped off the Great Fox, with Chopper screaming in fear upon going down. Robin jumped as well as she then sprouted arms from the ground, catching Chopper and Franky as they could have gotten if the arms weren't there to catch them. Robin also landed on the arms before they disappeared as Franky then pointed enemy troops running towards the outpost. "Our enemy is right there! Go!"

Franky ran ahead of Chopper and Robin as some of the enemy guards turned around after hearing Franky yell earlier. "What the!?"

"FRANKY BOXING!" Franky punched the guards repeatedly, knocking them all out as he ran through them. Chopper and Robin ran past the injured guards as Franky ran into the outpost, seeing an enemy guard aiming a rocket launcher at the center tower. "STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launched his right arm, and punched the guard hard, causing him to accidently fire his rocket launcher upwards, and shoot down one of his aircraft companions. The aircraft then skidded across the ground as it headed towards Franky, who was able to stop it with his own hands. "Grr!!" Franky then lifted the destroyed aircraft, and spun around a couple of times before throwing it at some enemy guards far away from him.

"Guah!" Several guards got hit by the aircraft from behind as this caused the enemy soldiers to face towards Franky, and his companions, who just regrouped with him.

"Oh no, they've seen us!" Chopper cried. The guards then took aim at the trio with their blasters, until arms sprouted from their bodies, and held them in place.

"CLUTCH!" The arms broke all the enemy soldiers' backs as they limplessly fell on the floor unconscious. The Cornerian fleet saw the Strawhat trio fighting off the Oikonny's men, which they then decided to help them out by shooting off some enemy troops as well.

Fox flew the Arwing around the tower as he was being chased by some enemy aircrafts. Fox then quickly hit the brakes, causing his Arwing to momentarily stop as the enemy ships went flying past him, giving Fox the chance to shoot them from behind. The enemy ships went down easily as Fox looked through windshield to see Franky and the others doing a fine job taking care of the enemy troops. "They sure know what they are doing." Fox said before he focused back on his flying.

"Roar!" Chopper turned into his Heavy point, and punched several of Oikonny's men in the face, knocking them all out instantly as they fell flat on their backs. The battle continued for several minutes until Krystal shot down the last enemy aircraft flying around the central tower.

"I think that's it." Krystal said.

"Seriously? This was too easy..." Falco said a bit disappointed.

"Wait a minute! There is something big coming here from the radar!" Slippy yelled. The Starfox team turned towards the south part of the Outpost to see a giant mechanical crab heading towards their way.

"What is that!? The Death Crab!?" Falco asked in shock. The Death Crab moved it's spiky legs towards the Outpost's walls, and tried to demolish them with it's humongous pincers.

"It's trying to get into the Outpost!" Fox yelled, "Hurry, we must stop it!" The Starfox team quickly flew towards the crab, firing multiple laser beams at it, but the crab's armor deflected the beams as the Starfox flew past it. "Huh!? It didn't do anything to it!" Fox gasped.

"Analysis complete! I'm bringing it up on the monitor!" Slippy said. Holographic screens appeared in front of the team's windshield, showing a health gauge, and the Death crab's weakpoint. "This one is different than the one from two years ago. Instead of it's pincers, it's weakness is located under it's belly."

"We can't hit it unless it jumps, and I dont think it's going to be doing that anytime soon! Look!" Falco yelled as he saw the Death Crab slamming it's pincers onto the wall in front of it, bringing it down as it then walked through.

"Hmm!?" Franky and his comrades turned around to see the crab coming towards them.

"Wah! What is that thing!?" Chopper asked while backing away.

"Whatever it is, if we don't stop it, it will destroy the tower behind us!" Robin yelled. As the Death Crab slowly made it's way towards the tower, Franky got in front of it, and connected his arms to his tube.

"Wh-What's Franky doing!?" Slippy asked worryingly.

"That moron! If he doesnt get out of the way, he is going to get creamed!" Falco yelled.

Franky smirked as the crab was getting closer to him. "Like they said before; the bigger they are, the harder they fall! 1.5 MAX COLA HOU!" Franky's arm's were inflated with air as the Death Crab was just several feet close to Franky. "COUP DE VENT!" Franky fired out a massive current of air, which was strong enough to stop the crab from going any further as it then got knocked off it's spiky legs, and was sent flying over the wall until it then crashed on it's back hard.

The Starfox team couldnt believe what just happened, especially Slippy, who had his jaw wide open in shock. "Oh... whoa!! That was amazing!!" Slippy yelled out excitedly.

"The heck... how did he...!?" Falco asked in shock. Fox and Krystal were also surpised as they then saw the Death Crab's weakpoint.

"Hey, the Death Crab's weakpoint! Now is our chance!" Krystal said. The Starfox team quickly flew towards the crab while firing at it repeatedly. Fox could see the Death Crab's health gauge on his screen was slowly depleting as Fox came up with an idea.

"Everyone, fire your bombs at it!" Fox ordered. His team nodded as they lined up horizontally while flying towards the Death crab. "Now!" They all fired a single smart bomb at the same time as they then did a quick U-turn as the bombs made impact on the Death Crab's belly.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOMMMMMMM!!

A humongous explosion engulfed the Death crab, completely destroying it as Franky and his friends were amazed by the looks of the explosion. "Wow..." Chopper said in awe.

The Katina Outpost was secure as the Starfox team landed their Arwings on the ground. They got out of their Arwings as they approached the Strawhat trio. "Are you guys okay?" Fox asked.

"We're fine." Franky said, "This turned out to be quite fun after all."

"You guys were amazing out here! You destroyed that giant crab so easily!" Chopper said happily.

"We were amazing? It was thanks to you guys we were able to destroy it!" Slippy said happily, "I mean, the way Franky knocked it over... I would have never saw it coming! It was awesome!"

"I'll admit, it was a bit cool." Falco said as he then looked at Robin, "And what you can do with those arms of yours... remind me not to piss you off."

Robin giggled as Krystal looked at Chopper. "You were pretty brave yourself out here too. I thank you for helping us save this place." Krystal said kindly, causing Chopper to blush.

"I... no problem. Eh heh..." Chopper replied kindly while rubbing the back of his head. The Cornerian troop leader of the Katina outpost then approached Fox, and the others.

"Thank you so much for helping us out. We couldn't have done it without you." the leader said.

"It was no problem at all. We are only doing our duty." Fox said.

"Yes... it's good thing you were around here at the right time." The leader said, "We somehow couldn't call out for reinforcements when the attacks started." Hearing this confused Fox.

"Wait, so you didnt send out a distress signal?" Fox asked.

"Distress signal? No, we couldn't have possibly send out one. Our transmissions were cut off during the entire assault." The leader explained.

"Come to think of it.." Fox then looked at the indicator on his wrist, seeing something that confused him even more, "That's funny, the distress signal suddenly stopped responding."

"Huh? Wasn't it a girl who called us out here?" Franky asked.

"Impossible. There are no female troops here." The leader said. The Starfox team felt worried about this as Falco was having a feeling.

"Why do I feel like this happened before?" Falco asked.

Suddenly, everyone could hear a sound of cheap engine running as an old yellow aircraft, with black smoke coming out of it's rocket boosters, flew from behind an Outpost wall, and went flying above the group.

"Bueh heh heh heh! I can't believe you fell for that again!" Yelled the pilot inside the aircraft. It was a fat anthropomorphic pig, with pupiless eyes, and was wearing a pink and white jumpsuit.

The Strawhat crew had no idea who he is, but everyone seemed to have know. "Pi-Pigma!?" Fox gasped upon seeing the pig.

"Long time no see, aye, Foxy?" The pig asked-- Pigma Dengar.

"No way! How is he alive!?" Falco asked.

"No... how is he back in his original form!?" Krystal asked in shock. Pigma adjusted himself on his seat as he looked down on the group.

"You bunch of idiots! You come all the way over here without even having a clue that this might have been a trap!? I've overestimated you guys. Heh heh!" Pigma laughed.

"Wait... you made that distress signal!?" Fox asked.

"'Oh, someone please help us,'" Pigma said with a girly voice, "'We cant stop them by ourselves! They're are too powerful!' Bueh heh heh heh! Those voice acting lessons have finally paid off! And now, it's time for the real show to begin! Only you have to go to Corneria to see it live!"

"What are you talking about, you fat pig!?" Falco asked.

"Right now, Oikonny is sending his troops to the Cornerian square, and they are going to invite an old friend to their party!" Pigma said.

"Friend? ... You dont mean-!?" Slippy asked.

"That's right!" Pigma replied, "My old buddy, Peppy, will be our guest of honor! He will have a swell time with Oikonny, believe me! And after Oikonny takes over your planet, he will make me the richest man ever! Bueh heh heh!"

"This pig is bugging me!" Franky said as he aimed at Pigma with his left wrist, "I'll shoot him down!"

"Ohh, I'd think you'd rather high tail it out of here, and get to Corneria before the show starts! You don't want to miss it! Bueh heh heh heh!" Pigma then flew his ship out of the outpost, leaving the group as Franky took aim.

"I'll can still shoot him down from here!" Franky said.

"Wait, Franky; he's right!" Fox said, "If what Pigma said was true, then we need to head back to Corneria. We can take care of Pigma later!"

Franky watched as Pigma completely left Katina. He then looked back at his comrades. "Well, what are we standing around here for!? Let's get out of here!"

The group agreed as they quickly left the Katina Outpost.

**Meanwhile...**

The sun could be seen rising over the horizon in the planet Corneria as Peppy was finally finished doing his paperwork. "Phew..." Peppy said exhausted as he puts away the paper in his cabinet. "Finally done with this. Now I should get working on putting these in their proper files." Peppy then looked at the stack of papers before sighing, "Being a General isn't all that great as it sounds... I wish there was something more exciting I can do."

Suddenly, a guard when rushing into his office. "Sir, we have a big problem in our hands!"

Before Peppy could ask, Peppy noticed a gleam coming all the way from out of the Cornerian capitol. He took out his binoculars from his desk cabinet, and looked through them to see a fleet of Oikonny's ships heading towards town. Peppy lowered his binoculars as he then rubbed his head in worry.

"This was not what I had in mind."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Whoa! I see lots of flying ships heading over here! They look so cool! But, wait a minute, they're attacking the animal people! Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 105: A big loss, an unlikely confrontation. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

The battle parts seemed a bit rushed, but I thought it was okay. I hope I get inspired sooner to update the next chapter quicker. Ciao for now!


	105. Starfox Pt 7

My uncle passed away a couple of days ago, so I have been a little down lately. He was a good man, and may he rest in peace. I'm okay now, and I hope that his family will be alright too. Well... I dont want to hold you guys off any longer, so enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Lured into a trap! Starfox have received a distress signal from the planet, Katina. After they, and the Strawhat crew went to assist Katina's outpost from Oikonny's troops, it turns out that the attack was merely a distraction for the real attack that will occur in Corneria. Will the Starfox team get to Corneria in time before something bad happens?

Chapter 105: A big loss, An unlikely confrontation

The sun continued to rise over the horizon in the planet, Corneria, as a new day emerged for the Capitol's residents. Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji were sleeping around some trashcans in an alley near the edge of the capitol as they were starting to wake up.

"Ah..." Luffy yawned while rubbing his eye as Usopp and Sanji were also waking up after a unpleasant rest. Luffy got on his feet, and looked at the bright, which caused him to smile. "What a nice morning. Cant wait to run around town again. Heh heh!"

"Ohh, please, don't talk about running," Usopp groaned while getting up tiredly, "I had enough of that yesterday."

Sanji sat up with his head lowered, still thinking what may have happened to Nami. "We must find her today..." Sanji said while getting up, "We have to find where they are keeping Nami-san, and the others right now. We cant keep slacking off like this."

"Slacking off? We're running away from those guards all night! You call that slacking off?" Usopp asked.

"Mmm, I guess Sanji's right; it's not fun running all over town without the others." Luffy said while walking out of the alley, "Hey, let's go break them out, and show them how much fun we're having."

"We cant do that! We need to prove our innocence first! We cant just... oi!" Usopp yelled as he watched Luffy walking away. Usopp then lowered his head in depression, "There is no reasoning with that guy."

"The sooner we find Nami, the better." Sanji said while walking past Usopp, "Come on, let's move."

Luffy walked towards the edge of the capitol, first looking down at the ocean before staring at the sunrise. "Hee hee! Yosh, let's start our day!" Luffy said with his arms raised up in the air. He then a noticed a small gleam ahead of him, which got bigger by the second. "Huh?" Luffy squinted his eyes to see what was coming as his crew walked up to him.

"What's wrong, Luffy?" Sanji asked.

"I don't know; there is something over there." Luffy said while putting his hands on his knees. Usopp was a little curious what Luffy was looking at as he brought down his goggles over his eyes, and zoomed in towards where Luffy was looking at.

"It's a little bright to see anything. I can't tell what you are looking at, Luffy." Usopp said while searching.

"There is no time for this." Sanji said impatiently, "We have to-"

"Oh, wait a minute, I see it now!" Usopp interrupted. He didn't know what it was, but it was coming towards the capitol with great speed. "Uh... It's coming towards us!"

Suddenly, it went flying over the trio, and past the town as it flew higher in the air. The Strawhat trio turned around as Luffy admired it. "WWWWWHOOOOOAAA!! THAT'S SOOOOO COOOOOOL!!" Luffy said with his eyes sparkling with joy.

"What is that thing!?" Sanji asked. What they didnt know was the flying vessel was one of Oikonny's aircrafts as it then did a U-turn, and flew back towards town.

"It's coming back!" Usopp cried.

"Oiiii!! Over here! Can we ride on you!?" Luffy asked the aircraft while waving it's arms to get it's attention. The aircraft then fired laser beams at Luffy and his crew.

"YAHH!!" Usopp cried as he, and his comrades quickly got out of the way as the aircraft flew past them. The trio then got out of hiding as Luffy was now angry.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" Luffy asked furiously.

"Luffy!!" Sanji yelled as he saw more of Oikonny's aircrafts coming towards town. The trio saw all of the aircrafts fly over them as the residents of Corneria started to panic. The Cornerian soldiers were also alarmed as one of them took out a communicator.

"We're under attack! Send the air fleet out here now!" Cried the enemy aircrafts were then starting to shoot at some buildings, and vehicles as the civilians were running away in panic. The soldier then faced towards his comrades. "Take the civilians into shelter! We must protect this town!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!! We're being invaded again!!" Usopp cried while running around in circles.

Some bigger aircrafts then stayed hovering in place as their doors opened, revealing several of Oikonny's soldiers inside as they attached their suits with a security line attached to the aircraft in order to lower themselves to the ground safely. They jumped off their ships, and lowered themselves on the ground as they detached the security lines from their suits, and started shooting at some Cornerian soldiers.

Luffy saw the battles going on in town as this angered him. "They're attacking the animal people! We have to help them!"

"No way! They're going to blame it on us again if we do that!" Usopp yelled until Sanji grabbed him from the back of his suspenders.

"Nami-san might be inside in one of these buildings! We cant let them destroy the town!" Sanji yelled.

"Let's go! Charge!" Luffy yelled as some explosions could be heard in the background. Luffy and Sanji went running into town, with Sanji bringing along Usopp by yanking him off his feet as Luffy pulled back his arm as one of Oikonny's men saw him coming.

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!!"

**Meanwhile...**

Outside of Corneria's atmosphere, there was a huge mothership flying around as it was letting several aircrafts into Corneria. Inside the bridge, there were several pilots typing on their control panels as Dimentio was also there, looking at the scenery.

"Ah, such a lovely world." Dimentio commented, "It's a shame that 'Emperor' Oikonny wants to ruin it's peaceful nature, but I suppose it's for the best. Ah ha ha ha!"

"We're bringing up footage of the attack up on the screen." Said one of Oikonny's men as their were several holographic screens appearing in front of the bridge's window, completely blocking Dimentio's view of Corneria. Dimentio didn't mind, though, as he saw several footage of the ambush currently going on in the capitol.

"Oh ho, how pleasant. I am almost glad that 'Emperor' Oikonny demanded me to come all the way here to see things going as scheduled, not that it made me angry when he demanded me in the first place. Ah ha ha ha ha!"

As he looked at each monitor, one of them caught his attention. He stared at it for a bit to make sure, and once he did, he was happier than before (If that was possible). "Well, what do you know? Now I am absolutely glad that I came here." Dimentio said happily as he then looked towards a muscular soldier next to him, "Excuse me, I request a favor from you, since you are in control here."

The soldier looked down at him with a frown, "I dont need to do anything for you." The soldier replied rudely, "I only respond to the great Emperor Oikonny. You are of no importance to me, even if you are the Emperor's companion, so I suggest you stay there, and keep quiet, you freak."

"Ah ha ha ha! I understand your loyalty, I really do." Dimentio said as he then slowly faced towards the soldier, "But, you know... I also helped out around here. I made sure your 'Emperor' could have all this power, and keep control of it. I made sure that his uncle will be here soon, and I made sure that none of his soldiers were likely to betray him, including you."

"Hmph! Emperor Oikonny could have done all that by himself." The soldier replied, "You just happened to speed up the process. You are no use to our Emperor now, so do all of us a favor, and drop dead. That way, we don't have to listen to you anymore."

The soldier then stood firm again as Dimentio was simply smiling after hearing what the soldier said to him, "Wow, you certaintly are loyal. But sometimes, it's good to do things for others, especially when it comes on taking care of your well-being.

The soldier eyed Dimentio as he walked in front of him, "Now, I am not the one who likes to make threats, because that results giving sorrow to the ones threatened. I don't like sorrow; it saddens me, and makes me think of such... bad things." Dimentio said with a smile, inspite what he said, "I don't like that, and in order for me to stay happy, I want everybody to be happy! But in order to do that... you have to make me happy by fulfilling my little request..."

The soldier then started to sweat nervously as Dimentio then lowered his head, "Or... maybe you don't want me to be happy." Dimentio said with a sad tone, "Maybe you dont want anyone to be happy at all. You want to disappoint your 'Emperor' by forcing me to destroy everything that has meaning to him, or you want to me kill all your family and friends in order for everyone to stay sad for the rest of their lives, or maybe... everybodys' family at that. And do you know who will be the blame for all that sadness? It will not be your Emperor's fault... but it will be yours."

By the time he said that, everyone in the bridge were quietly listening in towards Dimentio's sad speech, making them grow nervous by the second. The scared one of all was the soldier Dimentio as he tried not to show his fear, but was failing miserably as he was sweating like a pig, and was breathing at a quick pace as Dimentio then placed his hand on the soldier's shoulder, causing him to nearly loose his balance as Dimentio then raised his head, showing a smile on his face.

"So, why don't we avoid those kind of dreadful events, and let's be friends?" Dimentio asked happily. The soldier nervously nodded slowly as this made Dimentio even happier, "Splendid! Now, people tend to do favors for their friends, so pay close attention for what I need from you."

**Meanwhile...**

Nami squinted her eyes to take a good look at the base past the cliff she was on. It wasn't that big, but there were some machinery around the walls, and it looked abandoned as well. "So that's where the treasure is?" Nami asked as Wolf walked past her.

"That's the only place we haven't checked around here." Wolf said, "There should be something there."

"And it was so close from where we landed." Nami said with a frown.

"It's better to be safe than sorry, Princess." Wolf said as he then looked at his team, "Ready?"

His team nodded as they then jumped off the cliff, and slid down the sandy slope before coming close to the edge. They jumped off, and went down until they landed their feet on a rocky surface. The only one who didn't go along was Nami, who was still looking at the slope, feeling nervous to even go down.

Wolf then looked up, and looked at Nami. "Hey! Get down here!" Wolf said.

"Are you kidding!? I can't do the same thing as you did! This is too far for me!" Nami yelled.

"Princess, I am not asking you to come down here; I am telling you!" Wolf yelled.

"Leave her up there." Leon said, "She is too scared to even move. Just let her rot."

"If I was down there, I would have knocked your teeth out by now!" Nami barked at Leon. Wolf then sighed as he took out his blaster, which had a big claw attached to it, as he then aimed it at Nami.

"Okay, here's what you are going to do," Wolf started to explain, "Either you jump off right now, or I'll shoot your legs so that you have to crawl your way down here!"

"Eek! Okay, fine! I'm coming down!" Nami cried nervously. She nervously got on her knees, slowly putting her legs on the slope, but then stopped as she was getting more nervous by the second.

"Don't worry, my dear; I will catch you! Your life rests upon my arms!" Panther said while raising his arms.

"That makes things worse..." Nami muttered, "Okay... here I go! Ah!!" Nami pushed herself down the slope as she slid down at a decent pace. She then went slid down faster as her eyes popped out of her head as soon as she saw the edge of the slope. "WAH!! TOO FAST! TOO FAST!! WAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Nami fell off the slope as she then fell all the way down. As she frantically moved her arms, Panther quickly got under her to catch her.

CRASH!!

Nami landed right on top of Panther's chest as Panther fell on his back. Nami rubbed her head as she sat up in relief. "Oh... I'm okay. Thanks, Pa-...!?" She noticed that she was on Panther's upper chest as Panther opened his eyes to see that his head was in between Nami's legs.

"Such... an amazing view!!" Panther said romantically happy.

POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!

Nami punched Panther in the face five times before getting up on her feet. She then stomped away, leaving Panther with a bloody snout and muzzle as he then pushed Leon out of the way to get in front of Wolf.

"The next time you want to shoot me, go ahead, and shoot! I will probably die, but it's going to be your loss!" Nami yelled at Wolf's face. She then walked past him, heading towards the base as Wolf smirked at what she said to him.

"Ergh... I for once agree with her. Shoot her the next time she doesn't follow your orders!" Leon said angrily as he then walked ahead of Wolf. Wolf chuckled a bit before walking to the base too as Panther got up, and dazedly caught up with his team.

"Even though you have harmed me, my love for you will always remain alive!" Panther yelled loudly and romantically.

"Shut up!" Nami yelled from a distance.

**Meanwhile...**

Zoro and Tricky went walking past an open gate, and walked along a narrow path that had several strange plants that emitted lights. Zoro then sighed as he looked at his surroundings. "So where is this cape thing again?" Zoro asked.

"Cape Claw, and it's just along this path." Tricky said. They then got out of the narrow path, and saw two paths leading to different directions. "Okay, we go right from here."

"Okay." Zoro said. Tricky went ahead, but then realized that Zoro wasn't following. He turned around to see Zoro going the wrong path.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tricky asked, stopping Zoro from going any further.

"You said to go right, so I'm going right." Zoro said.

"You're going left! This is right, man!" Tricky said. Zoro slightly shrugged as he then took the right path, and regrouped with Tricky. "You must be the smart one of your kind, right?"

"Shut it." Zoro replied. They then walked up a small cliff, and over it was a small pool of water. Zoro jumped off first, and dived into the water a bit before bringing his head out of it. "Hmm?" Zoro then looked up to see Tricky jumping off the cliff, and went falling above Zoro. "GUAAAAHH!?"

SPLASH!

Tricky dived into the pool hard, causing a wave that knocked Zoro back ashore. Zoro shook his head as Tricky laughed while getting out of the water. "Watch what you're doing! You nearly flattened me!" Zoro yelled.

"Excuse me for being big!" Tricky replied, "It's not my fault you dont know the difference between left and right!"

"That has nothing to do with this!" Zoro replied angrily before calming down, "You know what, forget it. Let's just keep going already."

Zoro walked off as Tricky hurried to his side, "Hey, wait up! You'll get lost without me!" Tricky said. They both then walked into a rather dark cave with some odd plants lighting up the way. It was long cave as Zoro and Tricky were quiet along the way. "So how long do you know Fox?"

"Not much at all." Zoro replied, "He just got me and my friends out of prison, and took us to his ship. That's pretty much it."

"Huh... I see." Tricky said.

"How long do you know him?" Zoro asked.

"Ho, for a couple of years." Tricky replied with a smile, "I'll never forget when we met eachother. He fell into a cold lake just so he can meet, and protect me. Ha ha, I can never forget the silly look he showed after that."

"Protect you? From what?" Zoro asked.

"Well, you know how there are different tribes in this world? Their was one in particular that was a big threat to us all, and they had to be stopped." Tricky said as he then remembered the incident that happened a couple of years ago, "They were known as the Sharpclaw tribe, and they are the most ruthless kind of all. They wanted to take over Sauria after they have been rejected to be a ruling tribe, and stole the spellstones to tear this planet apart."

"The spellstones?" Zoro asked.

"They're magic stones that keep this planet together." Tricky explained, "Their leader, General Scales, also took away the Krazoa spirits from the Krazoa temple, making this world completely vulnerable to his attacks. He didn't rule for long, though; Fox came, and together we defeated Scales, and returned the spellstones and the Krazoa spirits back to their place!"

"You must have been alot of help." Zoro said uncaringly.

"Most of the time, yeah, but except when Fox went to the temple to face off with Scales. I didn't know what happened to Scales, but I bet Fox kicked his butt hard!" Tricky said confidently.

"And everything turned back the way it was. Nice story..." Zoro said.

"Not really." Tricky said while looking at Zoro, "There was this little bug thing that happened a while back, but that's another story." Tricky then faced forward, "I'm just happy that everything is back the way it was. Sauria has been so peaceful as of late."

"Hmm..." Zoro replied as they then walked out of the cave, and was now in small and narrow forest, with the trees having brown leaves. They walked on as they got in front of a gate, with a small maze beyond it.

"Cape Claw is just a little further." Tricky said while walking ahead, "I have been through this maze lots of times before. Just follow me, and we can get to Cape Claw in no time."

As Tricky walked ahead, Zoro felt an odd wind whistling by again. He stood silent for a couple of seconds until he then followed Tricky to the maze.

Unknown to them, was that there was black smoke coming from a long distance from where they are at. The black smoke was coming from the Cloudrunner fortress as the front entrance was nearly covered in flames. There were several Cloudrunners that were badly injured, and their Queen was also injured as she was in the center of a walled area, where there were several Sharpclaws gathering around her.

"Ugh..." The Cloudrunner queen groaned as she was too hurt to get up. General Scales then walked into the area as his fellow Sharpclaw moved out of the way so he can get in front of the queen.

"Well, well, well... why am I not surprised that we were able to conquer your species for the second time?" General Scales asked with a smirk, "Nothing here has changed during my absence! You're disgrace for being so weak!"

"I... you wont win!" The queen yelled angrily. Scales then picked up the queen by her neck, and lifted her from the ground with ease.

"Deja Vu, your Highness." General Scales said, "The last time you doubted my control over this world, that Fox came, and ruined everything! But the good thing about this second attempt is that he is not here to stop General Scales! I have control over this fortress now, your Highness, and this time, nothing will stand in my way!"

"Not for long, you won't!" The queen cried, "You will be destroyed! And your entire tribe will hide back in the shadows for the rest of their lives!"

General Scales glared at the queen, but then smiled as he then lets go of her, allowing her to limplessly fall on the floor. Scales then turned away as his men started beating the queen while she was down. As the queen cried in pain, Scales felt great as he spread his arms while looking up at the sky.

"Ahh... fear is good!" Scales declared proudly. Scales then puts his arms down, and faced towards a group of Sharpclaws. "The Cloudrunner fortress is ours! There is only one more tribe that stands in our way!" Scales then pointed to the exit, "Find King Tricky, and bring him here alive! Once he's out of the way, this world will once again be ours to rule!" His men cheered as they then left the area. Scales then looked at his hooks. "This time, that runt will have nowhere to run!"

**Meanwhile...**

The war on the Cornerian capitol continued as the civilians were able to take shelter from the unexpected assault, while the Cornerian fleet did their best to fight off Oikonny's troops. They were getting extra help from the Strawhat trio as Luffy, and Sanji were taking of any man that stood in his way, while Usopp was hiding behind an upside-down landmaster.

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy stretched his arm, and punched an enemy guard, knocking him out as he crashed into several of his companions afterwards. Some of the guards finally noticed Luffy attacking him.

"Who is this kid!?" An enemy guard asked. Before he could do anything else, Sanji kicked him at the back of the head, knocking him out in the process as Sanji then looked around to see the war between the Cornerian fleet, and Oikonny's soldiers getting more intense by the minute.

"Luffy! We have to finish them off as quickly as possible! I dont know how long this battle will last!" Sanji yelled.

"Yooooosshhh!! I'm gonna kick everyone's asses!" Luffy roared as he then charged at another group of Oikonny's troops. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly stretched out his arms, punching every single troop in front of him as they all got knocked out instantly. This grabbed the attention of some of the other troops as they then aimed their blasters at Luffy. "GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI!" Luffy stretched his leg, and swung it horizontally as he kicked all the guards that were aiming at him, knocking them off their feet as they crashed into some buildings next to them.

Sanji quickly jumped right in the middle of Oikonny's troops, who noticed Sanji as they saw him do a handstand. "QUASI!" Sanji span around with his legs spread out, kicking every troop around him as they all got knocked off their feet, and crashed into several of their companions. Sanji then noticed two more troops that tried shooting him from behind as Sanji did several backflips to confront them. "COLLIER FLIP!" Sanji kicked the troops under their chins, sending them flying high enough that they crashed into one of their allies' aircrafts, which startled the pilot as he accidentally crashed his ship into the ocean.

"Go! Beat 'em up!" Usopp cheered while hiding. By shouting, he accidentally caught the attention of several enemy troops. "Whoa!" Usopp quickly hid behind the upside down landmaster as the guards hurried where he was. Once they got behind the landmaster, several thumps could be heard as several seconds later, the same guards fell on their backs unconscious, with bumps on their heads as Usopp came out of hiding while holding his hammer as he panted heavily afterwards. "Eh.. ha! Dont mess with Captain Usopp!"

Inspite of the Strawhat trio helping out the Cornerian fleet, the war didn't seem like it would end pretty soon as their seemed to be more enemy ships than Cornerian ships. As it seemed that Cornerian air fleet could no longer fight on, a huge laser beam shot most of them down.

"Wha!?" A Cornerian pilot looked up, and saw the Great fox descending through the clouds as it flew straight towards town. Everyone inside the ship saw the war going on, which didn't make anyone happy.

"They're so many of them!" Chopper said in awe.

"I never thought Oikonny would go this far!" Fox yelled in shock as he then faced his team, "We have to get out there now!"

"Right!" His team responded as they quickly left the bridge. Chopper, Robin, and Franky could only watch how the war continued until they saw the entrance to the Cornerian hangar was also getting attacked.

"Oi! They're attacking that place too!" Franky yelled as he then looked at ROB, "Do something, robot!"

"I'm initiating the Great Fox's attack procedures." ROB replied. The Great Fox took aim at the enemy ships flying around the hangar as it charged it's cannon until they have reached it's maximum capacity. The mothership then fired a huge beam at the enemy ships, creating a loud explosion that destroyed all of them, including part of the hangar's entrance.

The explosion was loud enough for the people inside the hangar to hear, especially the person that has been hiding there the whole time. MPNo. 1 looked to his right, and saw the shadow of the Great fox passing by the entrance. His eyes widened as he quickly got out of hiding, and jumped onto a wall before running alongside it. He then did multiple wall jumps until he was underneath the entrance. He wall jumped his way out, and saw the Great Fox above him. He squatted a bit, and then did very high jump, and managed to grab onto the guard rail on the back of the ship close to the emergency exit.

MPNo. 1 pulled himself over the guard rail, and simply walked through the door without anyone noticing him as the Great Fox then opened it's hangar doors, allowing the Starfox team to fly out while piloting their arwings.

"Fox, you leave the bigger groups to me! You guys go, and protect the old man!" Falco said, referring to Peppy.

"Roger!" Fox said, "Slippy, Krystal; move out!" Fox yelled.

Fox, Slippy, and Krystal then flew into town, while Falco was shooting off some enemy ships that were flying outside the Cornerian capitol. The Great Fox also made it's way to town, which was in the opposite of where Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji are as they were still fighting off some troops.

"Guys, this is pointless! We'll never survive this way!" Usopp cried while trying to avoid enemy fire.

"There is nothing else we can do!" Sanji yelled while kicking an enemy troop away. After Luffy took care of some enemy soldiers, he looked up, and saw higher driveway that was above some buildings in town.

"If we can get higher, we can beat up some of those flying things!" Luffy yelled as he then stretched his arms all the way up to light post. Usopp and Sanji knew what Luffy had in mind as they then held onto him tightly. "GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!" Luffy sprung himself upwards, along with Usopp and Sanji, as they flew all the way up until they were above the higher driveways. Usopp and Sanji landed roughly on it, while Luffy managed to land on his feet, and observed the whole town from where he was. "The town is so huge from here! It makes those flying thingies look so small!"

"Now is not the time to admire that!" Sanji yelled as he then picked up Usopp, "You're the Marksmen! Fire at them!"

"Eh!" Usopp nervously got out his Kabuto, and aimed at some enemy ships. "ATLAS SUISEI!" Usopp fired four explosive pellets as they exploded upon hitting four enemy ships, destroying them as they spiraled past the trio, and into the ocean floor. "Yes! I got them!"

"Great! Now keep firing!" Sanji said.

"Wait, fire at that thing!" Luffy yelled while pointing forward. Usopp and Sanji turned around to see that Luffy was pointing at the Great Fox, which was descending a bit as Usopp shrieked upon seeing it.

"I can't destroy something that big! Are you nuts!?" Usopp asked.

"I heard a very loud explosion earlier, and I think that big thing is responsible for it!" Luffy yelled angrily, "We have to stop that thing somehow!"

Back at the Great Fox, the hangar doors were still opened as Chopper, Robin, and Franky quickly jumped off the ship, and landed safely on an empty street that hasn't been attacked yet. The Great Fox then ascended from the town as Franky could see some of Oikonny's men heading his way.

"Dang, monkeys!" Franky muttered as he then aimed at the soldiers, "WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired a blast at the group as it knocked most of them down. Franky continued to fire as Chopper then turned into his walk point, and charged at the enemy soldiers.

"HEAVY GONG!" Chopper turned into his Heavy point, and swung his fist horizontally as he punched several of the enemy soldiers in front of him.

The remaining guards then tried to shoot at Chopper, until some arms sprouted from their bodies as they binded them in place. "TWIST!" Robin clenched her hands into fists as the arms she sprouted on the guards twisted their bodies until they snapped their backs in two. The guards limplessly fell on the floor as Franky, and Robin quickly regrouped with Chopper as he looked at some enemy soldiers attacking some Cornerian guards at the other side of the street.

"Come on! We gotta help them!" Franky yelled as he ran forward with his arms in the air while Chopper, and Robin followed him.

Fox, Slippy, and Krystal flew around some buildings, trying to get where Peppy is while shooting down some enemy ships along the way. "Get out of our way!" Fox yelled while shooting down another ship. He, and his team could then see Peppy's office on the top floor.

"There he is, Fox!" Krystal said, "We must hurry, and get to him to quick! I sense many more of Oikonny's men heading this way!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Fox said. The trio steered towards the building as fast as they could, until a big laser beam came out of nowhere as it headed towards Fox. "Huh!?" Fox, and his team quickly did a loop, avoiding the beam as it exploded onto a building, destroying it as it collapsed on the floor.

"Where did that come from!?" Slippy asked. Suddenly, more enemy ships appeared from the clouds as the mothership that was orbiting around Corneria also descended from the clouds as it headed towards the town. Just about everyone in town saw it coming towards them as it then fired a very small object out of one of it's cannons.

Peppy, and one of his men watched as the object crashed into the room they were in. Peppy looked at the object, which turned out to be a bomb as it red light from within was flashing more frequently by the second. "Ugh!?"

BOOOOOOOOM!!

The whole office exploded, shattering the windows Fox, Luffy, Franky, nor anyone else could believe what just happened.

"Pe-PEPPY!!" Fox cried in worry. "What the!?" He then saw an enemy ship flying out of the explosion as it headed towards one of it's motherships. Krystal's eyes widened as she stared at the escaping in shock.

"They've kidnapped Peppy!" Krystal yelled, "They have him in that ship!"

"What!?" Both Fox and Slippy yelled. The Starfox team quickly made steered towards the escaping enemy ship, and chased after it. Franky, and the others saw them leaving in a hurry as they then saw all the enemy troops trying to escape also.

"They're leaving?" Robin asked.

"Where are they going!?" Franky asked while looking at his surroundings. "They can't just leave without losing first!"

"Fox, and the others were chasing after that ship." Chopper said with a worried look, "I wonder what's going on."

Just as they thought things couldn't get worse, the enemy mothership then fired two enormous, and odd-looking hooks as hooked on into something. Chopper, Robin, and Franky turned around, and gasped as they saw that a tractor beam to the Thousand Sunny, which shocked Franky the most.

"Wh-Wha?" Franky gasped as the beam made the ship glow, bringing the Thousand Sunny towards the mothership. Chopper, and Robin couldn't believe what has happening as seeing this made Franky very, very angry. "MY SHIP!!" Franky then sprinted his way towards his ship.

"FRANKY!!" Chopper cried as Franky was already out of town as the Thousand Sunny was now being lifted out of the water.

"Oh, they've lost their minds! They picked the wrong guy to mess with!! Nobody takes my ship, and gets away it!" Franky yelled angrily as his butt then inflated immensely. "COUP DE BOO!!" Franky let out a continuous fart, causing him to fly all the way towards his ship. Once he nearly ran out of cola power, he quickly grabbed onto the edge of the ship, and pulled himself onboard as he then ran and faced towards the ship, and fired repeatedly at the enemy mothership. "Let go of my ship, dammit! Let go!"

No matter how much Franky tried to save his ship, the beam's force was too strong as the ship was then starting to go through the hangar entrance. "Dammit! Dammit! DAAAAAMMMMMMIIIIIT!" Franky cried as the Thousand Sunny was then pulled into the mother ship. The hangar doors were still opened as the enemy ship that Peppy was in flew inside as the hangar doors were about to close.

"Hurry, we have to get in there!" Fox yelled as his team quickly went towards the mothership. The mothership then fired some explosives at the team, knocking them off course for a bit as this gave the mothership enough time to activate it's stealth mechanism.

"Ah! It disappeared!" Slippy gasped. The mother ship then steered the other way, and flew out of Corneria's atmosphere with great speed, leaving the Starfox team in a hurry. Fox looked at his radar, and couldn't see the mothership's signal, causing him to slam his fist on the windshield out of anger.

"Damn! They got away!" Fox yelled angrily.

"Calm down, Fox! We can still catch up to it using the Great Fox!" Krystal said as ROB appeared in front of the Starfox team's windshields.

"I have tracked down the enemy ship." ROB said, "We can still catch up to it before we lose it's signal, but you all need to return to the Great Fox in order to lower risk of being destroyed during this chase."

"ROB's right, Fox!" Slippy said, "If we want to rescue Peppy, we need to do this in the safest way possible." Fox took some slow deep breaths in order to calm down as he then looked up at the sky.

"Okay, we'll do this the safe way!" Fox said, "But first, we need to pick up our friends down there. Hey, Falco."

"Yeah, what's up?" Falco replied far away from his team.

"Pick up Franky, and the others quickly! We need to get to that mothership as quick as possible!" Fox said as he, Slippy, and Krystal made their way back to the Great Fox.

"-sigh-... They always leave the boring work to me." Falco said as he then flew into town.

Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji witnessed the entire escape as Luffy was very angry for what just happened. "They took our ship! Those bad guys took our ship!"

"How dare they do that!?" Usopp asked furiously, "They have no right to take it!"

"Wasn't Franky aboard the ship!?" Sanji asked worryingly, "They took him captive as well!"

"Damn them...!!" Luffy then noticed Falco flying over them as this made Luffy even more angry as he believed that Falco was one of the bad guys. "There are still some of those guys here! We need to kick their asses!"

"We can't get to them; they're flying!" Usopp exclaimed. Luffy then stretched his arms up, and grabbed onto the ledge of a tall building's rooftop. "Wa-Wa-Wait a second! That's not a good idea!"

"GOMU GOMU NO...!" Luffy began to yell.

"Hold on!" Sanji yelled as he and Usopp nervously held onto Luffy.

"ROCKET!" Luffy sprung himself up in the air, bringing Usopp and Sanji along as they headed straight towards Falco's arwing.

CRASH!!

"What the!?" Falco gasped as he lost control of his Arwing. "What just hit me!?" Falco looked up, and saw Luffy pushing his face up against Falco's windshield, completely startling Falco as he flew past his team.

"Huh!? Falco!?" Slippy asked while blinking in confusion as Falco flew straight inside the Great Fox, and crashed inside the it's hangar.

"Falco, what happened!?" Fox asked. He, Slippy, and Krystal quickly flew their way back into the Great Fox, and saw that Falco's Arwing was on the hangar's walking grounds. They quickly landed their Arwings on their respective docks as they got of their Arwings, and saw Falco barely conscious on the ground.

"Falco!" Krystal cried as she, and her teammates came to Falco's aid by helping up on his feet.

"Falco, what happened to you!?" Slippy asked as Falco rubbed his head dazedly.

"I don't know... something crashed into me." Falco said before being able to stand up by himself. He then looked at his Arwing to see that one of it's wings were broken. "Aww, man! Not my ride!"

Some of the Arwing's torn parts then moved as Luffy came out from underneath, coughing a bit from the crash. "Oh... whoa! That was close." Luffy said while sighing in relief. The Starfox team were confused as Usopp and Sanji also came out of from the rubble as Usopp collapsed on the floor out of fear.

"Damn, Luffy! What were you thinking!? We could've died!" Sanji yelled while kicking Luffy at the side of his head.

"Oww! Well, I didn't know we were going to crash!" Luffy replied.

"Who are you guys!?"

Luffy, and Sanji faced towards the Starfox team as Falco was really pissed off. Usopp noticed the Starfox team as he quickly got up in order hide behind his comrades.

"Oh no!! More bad people!!" Usopp cried. Luffy then got angry as he took a step forward.

"Oi! You guys better give back our ship, or you're going to regret it!" Luffy yelled. This confused the Starfox team even more.

"Ship? What is he talking about?" Slippy asked as Falco then took a step forward himself.

"You dirtbags ruined my ship, didn't you!?" Falco asked furiously, "I am going to make you pay for messing with me!"

"Oh yeah?" Sanji asked while getting into his battle position, "You're dead wrong if you think you can get away with this!"

"Yeah! You guys better be ready, because here I come!!" Luffy yelled as he got into his fighting position, while Fox, Slippy, and Krystal where still confused for what is happening as Falco got ready to battle too.

**Meanwhile...**

Back in Oikonny's mothership, Andrew stared at space through the bridge's windshield as a guard approached to him from behind. "Sir, we have successfully captured the general."

This caused Andrew to smirk as he then laughed mischievously. "Eyah ha ha ha ha! Excellent! EXCELLENT!! Victory will truly be mine at last!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Those flying guys think they can take our ship, and get away with it!? No way! I am going to stop them! Huh!? They're not bad? Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 106: An extra captive, The Sharpclaw faceoff! I am gonna be the Pirate King!

The next chapter will probably be mostly about Zoro and Tricky depending how things turn out. I'll really try to update quicker next time. Ciao for now!


	106. Starfox Pt 8

Yes, I updated before a week this time! Now, this chapter probably isnt much Zoro like I said it would, but I'm sure that this chappy should be interesting to read. Enjoy!

* * *

Shipnapped! The Cornerian capitol was ambushed by Oikonny's fleet. Despite Cornerian's high defense systems, and the backup support they got from Starfox, and the Strawhat crew, Peppy got kidnapped, and was taken away as Starfox tried to go rescue him, but Luffy got in their way, thinking they were the bad guys. Meanwhile, the Thousand Sunny was also taken away by Oikonny's fleet as Franky was also taken along with the ride. Will he be okay?

Chapter 106: An extra captive, The Sharpclaw's faceoff!

Luffy cracked his knuckles as the staredown between his crew, and the Starfox team continued. Falco waited for anyone of the Strawhat crew to make a move, while Fox, Slippy, and Krystal were not sure what is going on.

"Krystal, what can you get from these guys?" Fox whispered.

Krystal closed her eyes as she probed into the Strawhat trio's minds, without them even noticing it. She then opened her eyes in surprise as she then looked at Fox.

"They're not our enemies." Krystal said, "That boy right there is the captain of the Strawhat pirates."

"Wha!" Slippy asked in shock. Falco overheard Krystal as he then looked back at his team with a baffled look.

"Are you kidding me! He's just a stupid kid! How can he be the captain!" Falco asked.

"It's not impossible." Fox said while putting his hand around his muzzle, "Afterall, they are humans. It's possible that they are in link with Franky, and the others. Why else would they be here?"

While the Starfox continued to talk amongst themselves, the Strawhat trio did not let their gazes off them. "What could they be saying over there?" Sanji asked while in his fighting pose.

"They must be coming up with some sort of scheme to kill us all!" Usopp whimpered while behind Sanji, "After that, they are going to eat our guts out, and drink all of our blood! Ugh... It hurts just thinking about it!"

"I hardly believe that's the case, but just keep a sharp eye out for any suspicious movement they make." Sanji said while gazing at the Starfox team, "These guys don't look like easy kind to deal with."

Luffy didn't say anything at all as he waited for the Starfox team to do some kind of move while cracking his knuckles. Fox then looked at Luffy for a brief moment, noticing that he was getting glared at.

"Look, we should tell them that we are not their enemies, and that we have their friends with us." Fox explained, "I'm sure they'll believe us."

"I don't know, Fox." Falco said as he glanced over his shoulder to look at the Strawhat trio, "They don't look like they are willing to talk with us."

"Let's find out right now." Slippy said, "Go ahead, Fox, ask them."

"Me? Well, okay." Fox said. The Starfox team then faced towards the Strawhat trio, alerting them a bit as they took a step back.

"St-Stay back! You don't want a piece of us! Especially these two!" Usopp yelled, referring to Luffy and Sanji.

"Hold on. I think we have a little misunderstanding here." Fox said while slowly approaching the crew, "My name is Fox McCloud, and we are the Starfox team. Now, if you could just hear me out for just a-"

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy stretched his arm forward, and punched Fox in the face, interrupting on what he was going to say as he flew past his team, and crashed into the wall behind him. Falco, Slippy, and Krystal were shocked as they quickly went to Fox's aid.

"Fox, are you alright!" Krystal asked as Fox fell on his hands and knees while panting. Slippy and Falco looked back at Luffy in surprise.

"Did you see that! He stretched his arm!" Slippy gasped. Luffy then took one step forward with his right clenched into a fist.

"Oi, you are going to pay for attacking the animal people, you stupid dog!" Luffy yelled. Fox stopped panting as he had a shocked look on his face.

"A dog...?" Fox asked as he sounded a bit offended. Krystal was a little worried for Fox, until Fox got up in one knee, and then got on his feet as clenched his fist in anger. "That does it!" Fox dashed towards Luffy with great speed, and did a running kick at him. Luffy blocked Fox's kick with his arms, but the force of it caused Luffy to get knocked off his feet, and crash into the destroyed arwing behind him.

"Luffy!" Usopp cried as he, and Sanji then looked at Fox as he jumped back to get some space. Fox then got into his fighting pose as Luffy got back in feet, and glared at Fox as he moves his arm in front of him.

"Come on!" Fox taunted with doing a hand gesture. This immediately caused Luffy to charge right towards Fox without warning.

"GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI!" Luffy stretched his leg, and horizontally swung it towards Fox, who quickly jumped over it, and headed towards Luffy while doing a lower drill kick. Luffy quickly jumped back to avoid, and countered with a right fist, which Fox dodged, and countered by swinging his tail at Luffy. Luffy quickly caught Fox's tail, and whipped Fox towards a wall, who stopped himself by landing on his arms, and countered with a back elbow to Luffy's face, causing him to let go of Fox's tail as he staggered back. Fox then ran at Luffy, and did vertical roundhouse kick, but before it could connect, Luffy caught him in midair, and slammed him on the ground.

"Ergh!" Fox grunted as he then saw Luffy pulling back his fist. "HAA!" Fox quickly did the same as he got on his knees, and punched Luffy's incoming fist, creating a small shockforce that knocked both of them slightly away from eachother.

"Gah!" Luffy fell on his back as Fox skidded back away a bit as well. The Starfox team were amazed how strong Luffy was as much Usopp, and Sanji were to Fox's strength. Falco then noticed that Luffy was having a little trouble getting up.

"He's still down! This is the perfect chance to strike!" Falco said as he then left Slippy, and Krystal while charging at Luffy. As Luffy got on one knee, he saw that Falco was going to kick him, until Sanji stopped him by blocking Falco's kick with his leg. "Huh!"

"Two on one isn't something I'd like to see." Sanji said with a glare, "If you need someone to fight with, then I'm your guy."

Falco smirked as he then did a somersault to catch Sanji off guard. Once Falco landed back on his feet, Sanji delivered a side kick to his gut, causing Falco to stagger a bit as Sanji then leaped towards him while raising his leg. Falco did a dodge roll as Sanji lowered his leg to kick the steel ground, nearly leaving a dent on it as Falco then countered with horizontal roundhouse kick, kicking Sanji in the face as he then staggered back. Sanji glared at Falco as Sanji then did a handstand with his legs spread out, and span around in circles while Falco attempted to counter by spinning around as well, only with his arms spreaded.

Their attacks hits eachother with great force as they jumped back while panting a bit. "Not bad... but it takes more than kicks to stop me!" Falco yelled while leaping towards Sanji. Sanji did the same as he, and Falco flew towards eachother with great speed.

"Trust me; my kicks are going to knock your-huh!" While in midair, Sanji noticed Krystal for the first time as this caused him to lose his focus as he then had a huge heart over his visible. "OH MY GOD! WHAT A BEAUTIFUL LA-"

BAM!

"Guah!" Sanji got kicked in the face by Falco as he flew across the floor, and nearly crashed into the destroyed Arwing behind him. Krystal wondered why Sanji lost his focus as Luffy, and Fox were back on their feet, and charged at eachother once more.

Sanji got back up, and charged at Falco as well, as Slippy, and Krystal had to move closed towards the back wall in order to prevent themselves getting mixed within their battles. They saw how their battles went on, with each opponent delivering their all as this was making Slippy excited, yet nervous at the same time.

"We have to do something to help our friends!" Slippy said. Krystal watched the battle between Luffy and Fox go on as this caused her to worry more.

"Okay... but let's be careful." Krystal as she was about to take out something.

"Not so fast, you two!"

"Huh?" Slippy and Krystal turned towards Usopp, who called on them earlier as he cautiously approached the duo.

"I won't let you attack my men, for I am the bravest warrior of the seas, and will not let you harm my crew!" Usopp said in a courageous manner.

"Br-Brave warrior of the seas!" Slippy asked in shock, believing what Usopp told him while Krystal didn't faze.

"That's right! And now that you know who I am, it is time for you to suffer the wrath of my 8000 enforcers!" Usopp yelled with open arms. Slippy was so shocked at the fact that Usopp said he had 8000 men, he fell on his rear in complete fear. "Yes, it's true! Surrender now, and your deaths will be painless under the hands of Captain Usopp!"

"You lie." Krystal said bluntly.

"E-Excuse me?" Usopp said while blinking in confusion.

"First of all, it's impossible to have 8000 people in this ship, and secondly, you came here with only two men, making it only two out of the 8000 enforcers you previously mentioned being with you." Krystal said simply. This completely surprised Usopp as by his expression proved Krystal's point.

"What! He was lying!" Slippy asked in shock. Usopp then got back to his pose as he dramatically glared at Krystal.

"Curse you, you crafty tactician!" Usopp yelled. He then smuggishly smirked while placing his thumb on his chin, "It's true that I don't have my 8000 enforcers with me, but I do have the strength of that quantity, so prepare to see my awesome power!" Usopp then spread his arms apart, and closed his eyes, making some humming sounds as Slippy was curious for what Usopp was planning. "USOPP SPELL!"

The sounds of drumrolls could be heard, only to Usopp of course, as Usopp gulped before speaking. "You have swallowed five gallons of vomit! Guaaaaaaahhhgeeehhhh!" Usopp cried while making odd sounds.

"Ewwww! I can actually feel like I am going to puke!" Slippy said while shivering in disgust, "He must have some kind of mind powers!"

"Ahhh ha ha ha ha! Feel my power!" Usopp yelled proudly.

"It's no power." Krystal said bluntly again, "You're just saying gross things so we can feel sick. That's hardly any way to fight."

"How can you possibly know that!" Usopp asked while whimpering.

Back on the Cornerian capitol, Robin stared at Great Fox as she could hear the loud cries coming from inside. "What's wrong, Robin?" Chopper asked.

"Something is wrong..." Robin said, "Why haven't they picked us up yet, and why is the ship just floating there?" Robin then sprouted multiple arms from underneath the Great Fox's entrance, creating a very long ladder of arms as Robin grabbed it once it was close to her. "Come along, Doctor-san."

"Okay, Robin." Chopper said. After Chopper grabbed onto the ladder, the arms automatically pulled him, and Robin all the way to the Great Fox. Once they finally got up there, they pulled themselves inside the hangar bay entrance, and looked up to the higher floors where the battles were going on. Chopper and Robin briefly looked at eachother concernedly before running up the stairs against the walls to see what was going on.

Once they reached to the top floor, they saw the the mayhem between their comrades, and the Starfox team. "Hey, what's going on here!" Chopper gasped.

"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly stretched his arms back in forth as Fox did his best to avoid most of the incoming blows. Fox then jumped back as he then started to do something while Luffy charged at him.

"FIRE..." Suddenly, Fox had fire all around him as this startled Luffy, "FOX!" Fox leaped towards Luffy like a rocket while covered in flames.

"YAH!" Luffy didn't see that attack coming as he tried to avoid it, but the end of his vest was caught on fire as Fox went passed him. "Fire! Fire!" Luffy started to roll around the ground, causing the fire to deplete as Luffy panted heavily afterwards. "Oh... damn you!" Luffy got back up, and charged at Fox again.

Sanji and Falco were exchanging multiple kicks as Sanji did a butterfly kick, which Falco avoided by ducking as he then countered with a low leg sweep, which Sanji avoided by backflipping. Sanji then did a roundhouse kick, which Falco managed to avoid as he then took something from around his waist. "REFLECTOR KICK!" Falco kicked his reflector towards Sanji as he got hit by it's reflecting barrier.

"Ugh!" Sanji got knocked off his feet, but recovered in midair as he then landed on his feet, and countered by leaping towards Falco. "BROCHETTE!" Sanji did a one leg drill kick as Falco barely dodged by jumping out of the way. After the attack, Sanji, and Falco then kicked eachother's attacking legs. They both took the moment to glare to smirk at eachother before continuing their onslaught.

"Your toenails have been ripped off out of your toes! AAAAAuuughhhh!" Usopp cried, as this made Slippy shiver in fear, while this didnt faze Krystal at all.

"That's another lie." Krystal said.

"Well, how about that your fur has been peeled off by a spoon!"

"Also a lie."

"Um... a turnip came out of nowhere, and ate your head?"

"That sounds ridiculous..."

"WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ANYTHING I SAY! WHY!"

As Usopp dramatically cried in pain, Chopper, and Robin tried to figure out how to stop these meaningless battles from going any further. "I'll end this." Robin said while crossing her limbs. Before Sanji, and Falco could strike eachother again, several arms sprouted from their bodies as they held them in place.

"Huh!" Falco gasped as Sanji recognized the arms on him. He turned towards his right, and saw Robin, which made him super happy.

"Robin-chwan!" Sanji yelled happily. Usopp heard Sanji yelling as he then too noticed Chopper and Robin.

"Chopper? Robin? What are you two doing here?" Usopp asked. Slippy, Krystal, and Falco noticed how Usopp, and Sanji seem to know Chopper, and Robin, causing them to realize that they are not their enemies.

"So it's really true..." Krystal said, "These people aren't our enemies afterall."

"HAAA!" Luffy swung his leg at Fox, who dodged as he then countered with a right fist. Luffy blocked it as he, and Fox then jumped away from eachother in order to pant a bit.

"Robin, Luffy and Fox are still fighting!" Chopper said.

"No problem." Robin said as Luffy charged at Fox, who quickly took out his gun.

"Take this!" Both Luffy, and Fox said at the same time as they were about to strike eachother, until Robin sprouted a pair of hands beneath Luffy as they caught his legs while he was in midair.

"Whoa!" Luffy tripped as he accidentally fell over Fox, who accidentally activated his reflector as it's shields knocked Luffy up in the air.

"Ugh!" Fox watched as Luffy was limplessly falling towards him while screaming.

SMOOCH!

Everyone in the hangar were so shocked, they were completely silent as they saw Luffy accidentally kissing Fox upon landing on him.

"BUUUUUUAAAAGGHHH!" Luffy and Fox got away from eachother instantly as they felt like they were going to puke while spitting out the saliva in their mouths. While they were doing that, everyone else looked Robin, who was the blame for that kiss to happen in the first place.

"I apologize..." Robin said shamefully.

**Meanwhile...**

Back in Oikonny's humongous mothership, the smaller mothership that attacked Corneria flew next to his ship as they connected it's entrypoint to theirs. The soldiers inside walked out into Oikonny's ship, with Peppy in handcuffs as they walked along the big hallways. Once they made it to the bridge, they pushed Peppy down to his knees as somebody than walked in front of him.

"Ergh... Oikonny." Peppy muttered as Andrew looked down at Peppy while smirking.

"Well, if it isn't my old friend, Peppy." Andrew said, "It's funny how things turn out in my favor for a change, don't you agree?"

"What do you want with me, Oikonny?" Peppy asked with a glare.

"Dont act as if you dont know, old man." Andrew replied, "You're here just for the simple fact that you are now my hostage. With you here, there is no way that Starfox could lay a finger on me."

"You think that having me here will guarantee your victory! That will never happen!" Peppy replied. Andrew grew annoyed with Peppy's words as he then kicked Peppy in the face, causing Peppy to fall on his back in pain.

"I will be the new Emperor of the Lylat system, so I demand that you show me your respect!" Andrew said angrily, but Peppy didn't reply, "-sigh-... Don't you get it yet, old man? I was destined to conquer your peaceful kind from the beginning! It's time that you see how things are suppose to run around here, and you will be my slave for the rest of your days!"

Suddenly, the hangar doors of Oikonny's ship then opened, which caught Oikonny's attention. "What's going on!" Andrew asked.

"Our allies are bringing something else into the ship." Replied one of his pilots. This annoyed Andrew a bit as he then faced back at Peppy.

"I will explain to you my intentions later on. Right now, you can rot in one my cellars." Oikonny said as he then looked at his guards, "Take him away."

The guards picked Peppy from the floor as they then took him out of the bridge. Andrew sighed as he then made his way into the hangar area. After taking the long way there, he entered the hangar, and saw something being brought into an empty dock.

"What the!" Andrew asked as he saw the Thousand Sunny, which was being moved by several hooks from the ceiling as they placed it over an empty dock. Andrew was furious as he then walked up to one of his men next to the dock. "What is this piece of garbage doing here!"

"We don't know, Emperor Oikonny." Replied his guard, "All I know is that one of our motherships wanted us to put this ship here."

"What! I did not authorize this! I want this thing outta here right now!" Andrew replied furiously.

"We cant. The men in the mothership that brought it here refuse to take it back. They also sounded pretty scared for some reason."

"Those idiots! How dare they do this without my permission!" Andrew yelled as he then glared at the Thousand Sunny, "You know what, forget it! You can do whatever you want with this ship, but if it gets in my way, then dispose of it immediately!"

"Really! Thank you, Emperor Oikonny!" The soldier said with delight. He then got onboard, and looked around the ship, "Wow, this ship looks completely fantastic! Let's see what's inside." The soldier headed to men's quarters as he then opened the door.

BAM!

"Gah!" The soldier got punched hard in the face as he flew off the ship, and landed hard on his back.

This caught Andrew's attention as he then faced towards the ship angrily. "What the heck was that!"

Franky then came barging out of the men's quarters, and looked at his surroundings with a furious look on his face. "YOU ARE ALL GOING TO PAY!"

"What the!" Andrew gasped. He then pointed towards Franky, "Get him! Don't let him escape!"

Oikonny's guards then started firing laser beams at Franky, who charged at them while getting off his ship. "FRANKY BOXING!" Franky punched every single guard in front of them, knocking them all out. Andrew gasped at the sight of this as he quickly ran towards a communicator behind him.

"I need all infantrymen in the hangar on the double! There is an intruder in here!" Oikonny yelled at the top of his lungs in the communicator. In an instant, more of Oikonny's men came into the hangar, and charged at Franky, who fought back with everything he had.

"You are not going to stop me! You will pay for taking my ship!" Franky yelled while punching some soldiers away. He then faced towards a huge of guards headed towards him. "STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launched his right arm through the group of soldiers, knocking them all out of the way as Andrew fell on his rear in shock.

"What is that thing!" Andrew asked as Franky then noticed him. Franky glared at Andrew as he then faced towards him while aiming his left arm at him. "Ah! Someone help me!"

"BEANS LEFT!" Franky fired bullets out of his wrist as Andrew cowered up against the wall. Andrew would have been dead by now if the bullets wouldn't have dropped out of Franky's wrist instead of flying off. Franky's hair then lost it's regular shape as this meant that Franky ran out of cola power. "Tsk! Why now!"

Andrew noticed Franky struggling as this gave him a chance to strike back. "Get him! Get him! GET HIM!" Andrew yelled as multiple surrounded Franky, and charged right at him.

"Grr! Why you... take that!" Franky was delivering punches, and headbutts to every guard that came close to him, but the numbers proved to be too much for him as he got dogpiled by the remaining soldiers. The soldiers then placed some kind of laser handcuffs around Franky's arms, including big cuff around his body, and legs. "Let me go, dammit!"

The soldiers then got off of Franky as he couldn't much due to the cuffs on him. Andrew sighed in relief as then got up, and approached Franky. "Now then..." Andrew said with a glare, "Who are you, and what are you doing here!" The only answer Andrew got from Franky was a headbutt to the face. "AAAHHH!" Andrew fell on his back as his men then started beating on Franky for attacking their Emperor.

"Oof! Guah!" Franky cried as he then fell on his chest. Andrew got up, and glared at him while holding his face in pain.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE! PUT HIM IN THE CELLAR!" Andrew yelled. Multiple guards then picked Franky up, and took him away, leaving their Emperor alone with a bloody nose.

**Meanwhile...**

Zoro climbed up a ladder from a big well as he was now outside again. "How does anybody walk through these places like this?" Zoro asked himself.

"Hi." Tricky said while facing Zoro.

"WHA!" Zoro was startled upon seeing Tricky in front of him. He looked back at the well, and then back at Tricky as he wondered how he got in front of him so quickly. "Ho-How did you...?"

"I pop up when nobody wants me around." Tricky said with a smile, "It's one of my natural abilities."

Zoro looked at Tricky oddly. "That still doesn't explain how you got here." Zoro said.

"Look, I'm here, so just deal with it." Tricky said as he turned the other way, "Cape Claw is just ahead. Come on."

Tricky led Zoro along a path as Zoro could then hear the sound of the ocean. At the end of the path lied Cape Claw, a beautiful scenery with a clean river, and some palm trees on the beaches. There was also a ruin that had a figure of an odd looking face up against the back side of Cape Claw as the water was seemed to be flowing from out of there. Zoro, and Tricky walked towards the edge of a cliff.

"Here we are. Ain't it sweet?" Tricky asked.

"Hmm..." Zoro replied as he didn't care much of the scenery.

"Okay, there are some stuff here that needs to be done, so follow me." Tricky said as he walked ahead. Zoro was about to follow until he once again felt an odd wind flow by, only this time, Zoro was very alarmed. He felt multiple kinds of presences, all having cruel intentions as Zoro's eyes widened in anger.

"We're surrounded..." Zoro muttered. Zoro then looked up, and saw three figures jumping off the mountain, and were about to strike down at Tricky. "Damn!" Zoro quickly grabbed Tricky's tail, and pulled him back.

"Yah!" Tricky gasped as he was pulled away in the nick of time before the figures could have killed him as they landed on their feet. Tricky didn't notice them yet as he then glared at Zoro. "What's your problem! I haven't even given your task yet!"

"We finally found you, Tricky!"

"Huh?" Tricky looked in front of them to see three figures, who turned out to be Sharpclaws, as they all had smuggish smirks on their faces. Zoro stared at them as Tricky couldn't believe who he was looking at. "Sharpclaws! That can't be! What are you guys doing around here!"

"General Scales have ordered us to bring you to him!" One of the Sharpclaws said as he pointed his axe at Tricky, "You'll be coming with us, and surrender your leadership of this world to him!"

Tricky was terrified just by hearing General Scales' name. "Ge-General Scales! That's impossible! He's back!" Tricky asked in shock.

"That's right; and he will take over this world under his new rule!" The Sharpclaws then slowly started approaching Tricky, "You cannot hide from us this time! Give up!"

"Eh! Oh no!" Tricky cried while taking some steps back. Zoro was not intimated by the Sharpclaw as he continued looking at them.

"Oi... are they enemies?" Zoro asked Tricky.

"Wha!" Tricky asked nervously.

"I asked if they are your enemies?" Zoro asked. Tricky was having troubling replying as Zoro then looked at him, "Look, if you want me to help you, then you better tell me if they are your enemies or not. Because if they are, I can take care of them for you."

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Did you hear that! This creature thinks he can beat us!" A Sharpclaw said as he and his comrades laughed at Zoro. While they laughed, Tricky could see the confidence in Zoro's eyes, allowing Tricky to speak up.

"Y-Yeah, they are!" Tricky shouted out, "Do something to make them go away!"

"That's all I needed to hear..." Zoro said. With a quick glare to the Sharpclaw, he dashed towards one of them, and delivered a backhand across one of them in the face in a matter of milliseconds.

"Oaagh!" The Sharpclaw fell down the hill, and rolled backwards until crashing into the mountain behind him before falling unconscious. His comrades were shocked to see his pal getting defeated so easily as they then looked at Zoro, only for the both of them to get punched really hard in the gut by him.

"Aaagh..." Both of the Sharpclaws doubled over as Zoro then grabbed one of them, and threw them over the fence as he fell to the other side of the hillside hard. He then faced towards the other Sharpclaw, and rammed his face into the mountain to his left.

The Sharpclaws were dealt with as Zoro brushed the dust off his hands. Tricky was completely amazed at how Zoro was able to take care of the Sharpclaw so quickly, and easily, he was staring at Zoro in awe. "Whoa... not only you are strong, but you have skills, man!" Tricky said excitedly.

"Careful... there are still more of them here." Zoro said while looking at his surroundings with a blunt look. Tricky looked at his surroundings, and saw no Sharpclaw in sight.

"What are you talking about? There is no one-" Suddenly, Zoro and Tricky heard something being fired, "... What was that?"

Zoro looked at his left, and gasped as he saw a cannonball heading towards him, and Tricky. "Look out!" Zoro, and Tricky jumped forwardly as they avoided the cannonball then exploded on the mountain wall behind them. Tricky was frightened as Zoro looked where the cannonball came from, which was a cannon on top of a rectangular platform being controlled by a Sharpclaw on the other side of the river. "Run for it!"

The Sharpclaw fired another cannonball as Zoro, and Tricky quickly made their way along the hillside. While avoiding the second cannonball, Zoro noticed several Sharpclaws running up some wooden stairs next to the hillside he, and Tricky were on. He quickly grabbed one of the Sharpclaw he knocked out earlier, and threw him down the stairs, knocking down all the Sharpclaw on it as some of them fell into the river behind them.

Zoro, and Tricky then made turned around the corner hill, and went along a pathway that lead towards a small waterfall next to a small bridge. Tricky ran ahead of Zoro, until he then stopped as he soon as he saw two Sharpclaw with swords jumping out of some shrubs.

"Ah!" Tricky cried as Zoro then jumped on Tricky, and then kneed one of the Sharpclaws in their forehead, getting knocked back into the ruin wall behind him before losing conscious. The other Sharpclaw then raised his sword as Zoro landed his feet, and waited until the sword came closer.

"SHINKEN SHIRAHATORI!" Zoro was about to clasp his hands on the edge's of the incoming blade, until Tricky poked Zoro in the but with his horn. "Geheck!" Zoro fell forward with his head facing up, causing him to get hit in the face by the hilt of the Sharpclaw's sword. Zoro clasped his hands together afterwards as a huge bump formed on his forehead as he then glared at Tricky. "What the hell was that for, you idiot!"

Tricky glared at Zoro, "Damn... you think you can just jump on me like some kind of boulder, and get away with it! I don't think so!" Tricky yelled.

Zoro then faced towards Tricky while glaring right up in his face. "I'm trying to protect you! You have a problem with that!"

"I wouldn't if you atleast do it right!" Tricky replied angrily, "Fox would've never jump on me!"

"FOX ISN'T HERE!" Zoro yelled. The Sharpclaw that was still there then tried to slash at Zoro again. Zoro saw it coming as Tricky got out of the way. "SHINKEN SHIRAHOTO-Wah!" Tricky interrupted Zoro's defensive maneuver again, only he poked Sharpclaw's rear, causing him to move forward as Zoro clasped his hands around the Sharpclaw's head. "Will you knock it off!" Zoro asked while looking at Tricky.

"I'm trying to help you! I am not going to let you have all the fun!" Tricky replied from behind the Sharpclaw.

"Do me a favor, and don't! I can do this by myself!" Zoro yelled. He then looked at the Sharpclaw he was still holding as the Sharpclaw blinked in confusion in front of Zoro. "Get out of here!" Zoro delivered an uppercut, sending the Sharpclaw flying out of Cape Claw. "Now let's go!" Zoro, and Tricky then made their way in front of the ruin, but stopped as they saw three Sharpclaw carrying swords, and shields. Tricky hid behind Zoro, while he was happy to see them. "Perfect."

"Attack!" Yelled the sharpclaw as they charged at the duo. In a split second, Zoro ran right past them, taking their swords off their hands in the process. It took two seconds for the Sharpclaw to realize that their swords were gone as they turned around to see Zoro holding one of them with his teeth.

"Now this feels more comfortable." Zoro said as the Sharpclaws then charged towards him. "TAKANAMI!" Zoro unleashed a gust of wind, knocking the Sharpclaws off their feet as they then fell into the river. Tricky stared in awe, until he saw the Sharpclaw controlling the cannon firing another cannonball at them. Zoro heard it coming as he then turned the blades around horizontally, and hits the cannonball with the back of the blades.

The cannonball then flew all the way back to the Sharpclaw cannoneer as he was about to escape, but the cannonball exploded into the cannon, blowing it up to bits as the explosion knocked the Sharpclaw out of the platform, and into the river.

"Zoro!" Tricky yelled as he saw many more Sharpclaws coming from the hillside he, and Zoro were on earlier. Zoro noticed as he then jumped down off the ruin floor, and into the beach on the left side of the river. Once he did, he saw a very buff, and yellow Sharpclaw with a big axe coming out of a small cave as he chuckled while walking towards Zoro.

Zoro quickly started parrying the Sharpclaw's attacks as he then rolled behind him. "Tricky, jump!" Zoro yelled. The Sharpclaw was about to turn around, until he saw Tricky jumping off the ruin floor, and was about to fall on him. The big Sharpclaw was then crushed under Tricky's immense weight as Tricky got off him, and looked back at the right side of Cape Claw, seeing that it's nearly filled with Sharpclaw.

"Oh man..." Tricky gulped. The Sharpclaws over the right side of the river then took out what appeared to be crossbows as they aimed towards the duo.

"Heh! That's nothing I cant hand-LE!" Tricky grabbed Zoro's shirt with his mouth, and ran as he dragged Zoro to the other corner of the beach. "Oi, let me go!"

"No, we have to get out of here!" Tricky yelled. The Sharpclaws then fired their crossbows as the arrows headed towards the duo. Zoro then raised his swords while Tricky was still running.

"NANAJUU-NI POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro created a cutting wave that destroyed the incoming arrows as the wave also crashed into crossbowers, knocking them all off their feet as they got knocked in different directions. "Got them!"

"Yeah, that'll show them who's boss!" Tricky laughed while looking at the unconscious Sharpclaws while running. Due to that, Tricky wasn't paying attention to where he was going as he headed towards some big rocks at the lower left corner of Cape Claw. When Zoro noticed this, his eyes popped out of his head in shock.

"YOU MORON! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Zoro snapped.

"Huh?" Tricky looked where he was going, and was already a few feet away from the rocks as it was too late to for Tricky to stop himself. "Oh, shoot!"

CRASH!

Tricky, and Zoro crashed right through the rocks as they then fell off Cape Claw, and fell down it's big waterfall. They screamed as they fell into the darkness below.

**Meanwhile...**

In space, Pigma was taking a nap inside his ship as he was snoring loudly, and disturbingly. A beeping sound could then be heard as this woke up Pigma instantly. "Wha! Whuh! Huh!" Pigma noticed the blinking red button on his control panel as he then sighed irritatedly. "Just when I was having a nice dream..."

Pigma pushed button as made a holographic monitor appear in front of him as it showed Andrew on the screen. "Pigma! Where are you! Why haven't you come back to base!" Andrew asked.

"I was taking my daily snooze." Pigma said, "A good-looking guy like me must be fully rested, you know? Hmm?" Pigma then noticed that Andrew was covering his nose with a napkin, which had some blood on it. "What happened to you? Did you look at another girl again?"

"Shut up! I don't want to talk about it!" Andrew replied angrily, "Listen, I have another mission for you."

"Oh? That's going to cost you extra." Pigma said.

"I'll pay you when I conquer the Lylat System." Andrew said, "Anyway, what I need you to do is to go find Starwolf, and kill them in sight." Pigma almost choked on his saliva from hearing that.

"Whoa, whoa! That's something way out of my league there!" Pigma said while waving his arms in front of him, "If you think that I am going to do that, then you're crazy!"

"I'll assure you that I will make you the most richest man in the Lylat System." Andrew said, "Better yet, I'll make you the richest man in the universe! All I want from you is that you get rid of the people that made a fool out of me! I will have my revenge on them, and you will kill them for me whether you like it or not!"

"Hegh..." Pigma wasn't too sure about this until he then had a smirk on his face, "Well, I do want to be rich, so what the heck! It's all or nothing now! You can count me on, Oikonny!"

"Excellent! I would also like for you to send Wolf, and his measly gang, my regards before you kill them." Andrew said while facing the other way, "I'm counting on you, Pigma!"

The screen then disappeared as Pigma happily started his ship's engines. "Bweh heh heh! The richest man in the universe... now that is something I'd want to be! Get ready, my old Starwolf pals, your days are numbered! Bweh heh heh heh heh!"

Pigma then flew his rusty old ship away as he then went to find Starwolf.

**Back on Sauria...**

General Scales was relaxing on some debris that were shaped into a chair. He was watching a live show he made up called 'Bringing fear to weaklings' as it was based upon a Sharpclaw beating up a defenseless Cloudrunner while some other Sharpclaw laugh. As this 'show' continued on, something about it made Scales get up from his chair unpleasantly.

"You're doing it all wrong!" General Scales said angrily as he walked in front of main actor, and behind the beaten Cloudrunner. "Your kicks are too soft! The way you're suppose to kick them is like this!"

General Scales turned towards the Cloudrunner, and kicked him so hard, that the poor creature crashed into the wall behind him. As he laid unconscious upon impacting the ground, the Sharpclaw applaud to Scales' strength.

"From now on, I want everybody to kick as hard as I have demonstrated!" General Scales said, "Anyone who fails to do so will have their legs broken!"

The Sharpclaw agreed to that as as another Sharpclaw came into the area, "Sir, the soldiers you sent out have returned."

"Heh heh heh! It's about time!" General Scales said. He then turned around to see his men were covered in bruises, and bumps all over their bodies. Scales smile faded away instantly as he was now furious. "What happened! Where's Tricky!"

"Ge-General... ow!" Cried one of the injured Sharpclaw, "We couldn't capture Tricky! We lost against this friend of his, and he got away from us."

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrr rrrrrrrggggggggghh hhhhhhhh!" General Scales was so angry hearing that, he grabbed one of his men next to him, "YOU LOST!" Scales then threw his soldier right into the injured, and were knocked down like bowling pins, injuring the guards even more. "How was it possible that you lost sight of Tricky!" Scales eyes widened as he realized what he was told, "Wait, you said friend. Was it Fox? Grrr! I know he would try to ruin my plans again!"

The injured soldiers, including the one that was thrown, got up groggily as one of them took a step forward, "General, it wasnt Fox this time!" He said, "It was someone else, and he was a terrifying man!"

"What!" General Scales asked in confusion, "Another man dares to oppose General Scales!" General Scales then seemed very frustrated as he couldn't stand still from hearing that kind of news. "Ah! I have had enough of people opposing my laws! That's enough, I will take care of this matter now! That man protecting Tricky will soon pay for his interference in my way of world domination!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Ooh, so they weren't bad guys at all, and they were just trying to help my crew. So, where is Nami? Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 107: Titania's treasure, A tarnished soul. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Scales seemed to be a bit OOC in that last part, but I couldn't have come up with a better ending to this chapter, so cut me some slack. I'm getting my motivation back, so I'll probably be updating even sooner than before, I hope. Ciao for now!


	107. Starfox Pt 9

Ah, I am so proud with this chapter. Lots of neat things happen here! Enjoy!

* * *

Not yet ruler. General Scales expected to see his men return with Tricky, but things didnt go that way as General Scales was told that their somebody protecting him, which we all know is Zoro. Infuriated by this, General Scales takes it upon himself to find Tricky, and take care of Zoro's meddling actions. Meanwhile, Pigma has been ordered to eliminate Starwolf. Will this make Nami's situation better or worse?

Chapter 107: Titania's treasure, A tarnished soul

Nami, and Starwolf finally arrived right in front of the odd structured base, which looked abandoned, but something about it would make anyone to stay away.

"We're here." Nami said while putting her hands around her hips, "So now what?"

"We look for an elevator." Wolf said while walking past Nami, "Resources tell me that there is a hidden underground base that could only be accessed by going down an elevator here. The treasure should be down there."

"Okay, but where could it be?" Nami asked.

"I don't know." Wolf said with a light shrug, "Use your imagination, Princess. Where do you think it would be?"

Nami puts her hand around her chin as she wondered where the elevator could be. She then looked at a big spire at the highest part of the base. "I think it's up around there." Nami said while pointing at the spire, "If nobody wanted anybody to find their underground base, they should have it's access point to where no one could get to if this place was heavily guarded. And I could also tell that by just looking at this place, there is not single thing to go around here other than going up those hills, so I think the elevator is up there somewhere."

"Marvelous! Your intellect reflects your beauty in every way." Panther said romantically. Leon rolled his eyes in annoyance as Wolf looked at Nami with a smirk.

"Well done. I did the right thing when I made you a part of my team." Wolf said.

"For now, that is." Nami said with a stern look, "Once Luffy comes to get me, I will not have anything to do with any of you anymore."

"Heh... we'll see." Wolf said as he then faced towards the base. "Let's go."

They walked in the base's area, looking around to see where they could get up to the spire. As they were doing that, a wind flew by, blowing in some sand through the base for a moment. Nami covered her face until the wind stopped blowing, and then noticed some grains of grey sand around her. She got on one knee, and observed it with a curious look. "Grey sand? That's strange."

Wolf turned around to see Nami having grey sand on her hand. "... That's not sand." Wolf said. Nami looked at Wolf confusion, until she then realized what Wolf was talking about. Nami gasped as she quickly brushed the 'sand' off her hands in panic.

"The hell!" Nami gasped, "Did something happen here?"

"Don't look at me; I had nothing to do with this." Wolf said as he then raised his gaze while looking the other way, "Although..."

"Hey, we can go up from here!" Leon said while facing in front of rocky slope, leading up to the cliffs. Wolf then stopped what he was thinking before.

"Meh... nevermind. Come on." Wolf said while walking ahead. Nami wondered what Wolf thought about as she then followed him, and the others up the slope connected to the cliff walls. As they went on, Wolf was having a very bad feeling as he took out his claw blaster. "Something is not right here..."

"Huh?" Nami said curiously. Suddenly, in the center of the base, their was some odd-looking machines coming from under the sand. They were small, and round looking machines that stretched out their pointy legs, and pincer like arms. Yellow eyes glowed from the center of their faceless look as they faced towards the group. "Wh-What are those!"

Some of the round machines then leaped towards the group with incredible speed, but were instantly slashed into by Wolf using his claw blaster. "Get to the top!" Wolf yelled as everyone started running up the slope. The machines then morphed into a ball, and rolled up the slope with great speed, and in complete balance. While running, Wolf glanced over his shoulder to see the machines are gaining on him, and his team. "Leon, Panther; go!"

Leon and Panther nodded as Leon turned towards the machines as some of them rolled past him, while some others turned back into their original form, and aimed their pincers at Leon. "Ha! You think you can scare me with those!" Leon asked with a cocky smirk as he took out two blasters, "Bring it!"

The machines fired multiple lasers at Leon, who fired back with his blasters in a quick rapid succession, which was outstanding since he was using regular blasters to begin with as he was shooting down every laser that came towards him, creating some very small explosions that blocked his, and the machines' view. The machines stopped firing as they thought they got rid of Leon, but one of them was then shot from behind as it fell destroyed. The other machines turned around, only to see nothing as they all then got shot by something invisible.

By the time they we're destroyed, Leon turned visible, revealing that he was using chameleon-like abilities as he then smirked while placing his blaster on his shoulder. "Such worms... ha ha ha!"

Panther ran along the cliff edges of the base as the machines that passed through Leon earlier were chasing him. "What a nuisance..." Panther muttered as he then took out a red rose, and jumped forward while facing towards the machines. "IMPERDONABLE!" The petals from Panther's rose flew off as Panther then got on his feet, and leaped through the machines with petals flying around him. Panther then jumped onto a higher cliff as the machines suddenly stopped moving. Sparks then spewed out of their circuits as they then exploded into tiny pieces.

Panther sighed as he then noticed the spire above him. "I'll take the short way." He said as he started jumping his way to the top.

Wolf, and Nami were running along the cliff path, with Wolf running faster as Nami couldn't keep up with him. "Slow down!" Nami yelled. She then stopped as she saw several of the round machines jumping from a higher cliff next to her, and landed right in front of her as Wolf turned around to see what was happening.

"Dont just stand there! Get rid of them; I'll find the elevator in the meantime!" Wolf said as he then left Nami.

"You are just going to leave me here!" Nami yelled as the machines then approached her. "Tsk!" Nami took out her PCT, and confronted the machines, "THUNDER CHARGE!" Nami charged the end of her PCT as she started swinging it like a flail, "SWING ARM!" Nami swung her PCT horizontally, electrifying all the machines in front of her as they then exploded from short circuiting.

Nami then ran up the cliff, and finally managed to get to the top where the spire was as Wolf was standing right in front of it. Wolf noticed her coming as he could see she was angry. "That was quick. Shame I didn't see what you're made of." Wolf said.

"Oh, I'll show you what I made of!" Nami barked while clenching her fist. Panther then regrouped with them after jumping on the top part of the base, while Leon climbed up the wall while shooting at the round machines, which seems to be more of them coming from under the sand around the base.

"There is too many of them! We have to get of here!" Leon said while shooting. Wolf looked in front of the spire, seeing that there was an electrical barrier in front of the elevator shaft.

"Unless we can get this out of the way now, or we have to fight all of these things until sunset." Wolf said with a frown. Nami wondered what to do, until she then came up with an idea as she then wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Ohh... it's so hot out here." Nami said while looking at the blazing sun. Wolf, and Leon wondered what Nami was saying at the situation they are in, while Panther was feeling worried for her. "I just don't see any other way to cool off." Nami said as she then grabbed the bottom of her shirt. "If only I could get into the elevator. I could take off all my clothes if we were just inside.

Panther suddenly had a very determined look on his face as he then shoulderbarged the electric barrier with great force. Despite getting electrocuted, Panther pushed with all his might until he then shattered the barrier with his own strength as he then fell on the ground nearly paralyzed.

"Nice..." Wolf said as he then hurried to the elevator, and opened the doors. Nami, and Leon hurried in as well, with Leon still shooting at the machines as Nami then pulled in Panther into the elevator.

"Thank you, Panther-kun." Nami said kindly as Panther dazedly gave the thumbs up in response. Wolf then planted some sensor bombs on the ground before getting in the elevator with his team. They all saw how the machines were charging at them befor e the elevator doors closed.

KABOOM!

A loud explosion could be heard outside the elevator as it then started to descend. "Ugh... that was very close." Nami sighed.

"You did good out there, Princess." Wolf said next to her, "You can have the bigger cut of the treasure once we get it."

"Yes!" Nami said excitedly, while this made Leon angry.

"We could've done it without you, you know? Don't be so damn excited about this." Leon said rudely.

"Say what you want; you know what would have happened if I wasn't here. Tee hee!" Nami said while winking at Leon, which pissed him off even more.

"Nami..." Panther groggily said, "We are inside the elevator. You may take off your clothes now."

"No, thanks; I'm too happy now." Nami said cheerfully, causing Panther to moan in pain.

**Meanwhile...**

Peppy was sitting up against the wall of his big prison cell, as he looked very sad. "Fox... oh, I hope you don't give in just because of me." Peppy said to himself, "-sigh-... if there was only way to get out of here."

"Get your freakin' furry hands off me!"

"Hmm?" Peppy saw the barriers of his prison cell disappear as he then saw multiple guards struggling to put Franky in it.

"Put me down! You can't get away with this! Whoa!" The guards tossed Franky inside the cell, and activated it's barriers again. Franky, who still had laser cuffs on him, hopped on his feet, and tried to go through the barrier. "You think this can hold me! You just wait, and see what will happen to you later!"

The guards ignored him as they walked away, leaving Franky to shoulderbarge the barrier repeatedly. "Dammit! Break!" As much as Franky tried to escape, he couldn't do anything to the barrier as he backed off while panting heavily. "Crud! If only I had some cola with me!"

"Umm... hello?" Peppy said in confusion.

"Eh?" Franky glanced over his shoulder to notice Peppy for the first time.

After a brief explanation, Peppy, and Franky were both sitting up against the wall, now talking about their situation. "I see... so you are one of the pirates that came into Corneria yesterday." Peppy said, "I never thought I meet you here."

"And I didn't think I'd meet the guy who tried to give me, and my pals the warm welcome after that stupid ambush." Franky said as he then looked at Peppy, "But, you know, you are nothing like I imagined. I thought you would be some tough looking macho man, but it turns out you're just an old rabbit. No offense."

"None taken." Peppy replied, "As for me, I'd imagined the pirates being tough-looking as well, and it appears that I was right, only you look more stronger than I thought."

"Ahahahaha! I like ya, Old rabbit bro!" Franky laughed, "My name's Franky."

"I'm Peppy Hare. Nice to meet you." Peppy said kindly, "So, Franky, how is that you got on this ship?"

Franky then looked up the ceiling with a frown, "These jerks came attacking the town, and for some reason, they took my ship. I tried to stop them, but... well, you know." He said while making a gesture to his laser cuffs.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Peppy said sadly, "I wouldn't know what Oikonny wants with your ship."

"Oikonny?" Franky asked, "Old man, can you tell me who are these guys, and why they kidnapped you?" Peppy then had a sad look on his face as he then explained the whole thing about Andrew, his army, and his uncle, Andross. After he finished explaining, Franky was shocked. "No kidding! A gorilla head trying to take over the Lylat System!"

"He was very powerful, and his nephew, Andrew Oikonny, intends to take his place." Peppy said as he then looked at the ground, "I don't know how he got so powerful in such a short notice, but he has to be stopped."

"I think I've seen the guy before. Is he the baboon with the horse face?" Franky asked. Peppy nodded as Franky then smirked, "That guy doesn't even look like he can rule a stick. Don't worry, rabbit bro, we're going to get out of here in one way or another."

"I hope so." Peppy said, "But with the tight security here, that may be impossible. Our only hope is Fox, and the others, but I doubt that they will come here with my life in stake."

"Fox is a smart guy, he'll know what to do... even though he is a heartbreaking bum." Franky said as he then looked at Peppy, "But just incase he doesn't, I'll be the guy who will be taking back his ship, and will be saving your ass today. You can count on that!"

Peppy was shocked to hear those words as he looked at Franky, seeing that he has very confident grin on his face. Before Peppy could say anything, the cell's barriers disappeared as several guards got inside. "Emperor Oikonny wishes to see you both right now." One of them said.

"Tsk!" Franky muttered as several guards then picked up him since he cuffed, while two other guards pulled Peppy off the wall, and pushed him out of the cell as they took Peppy out of the prison area. Franky was also taken away, but in a slower pace since the guards were once again having a hard time trying to move him. "Get off me! Eh... I hope the others are okay."

**Meanwhile...**

The Great Fox was already flying through space, trying to find where to find the enemy mothership that Peppy was in. In the bridge, you see the Starfox team waiting for ROB to get some results, while the Strawhat crew were just standing around there. It was really quiet in the room after the little 'incident' that happened to Luffy, and Fox as they were just trying to forget about it.

"I can't believe our ship is gone." Usopp said in a sad tone, "Why would someone take our ship?"

"Who knows?" Sanji asked while laying up against the wall, "Our only option is to find it, and try to find a way to get back on Corneria."

"They captured Franky too! What's going to happen to him?" Chopper asked worryingly.

"He'll be fine." Sanji said as he then too had a worried look, "What I am worried about is where Nami-san could be. If she wasn't with you guys, then where is she?"

"She might have been captured along with the ship... or maybe something else might have happen while we were gone?" Robin presumed, making Sanji a bit nervous.

"Well... wherever she is, I will save her no matter what it takes!" Sanji said confidently. The only one quiet in the group was Luffy, who had his arms crossed while laying up against the wall as he looked at space through the bridge's windows. It was then ROB who then faced towards the Starfox team.

"It's no use. I cannot find the mothership on the radar. We lost it for good." ROB said.

"Damn! We could've caught up to them if it wasn't for the three musketidiots here." Falco said, referring to Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji.

"Who are you calling an idiot, you idiot?" Sanji asked with a frown.

"Guys, this isn't the time to fight again!" Slippy said, breaking Sanji, and Falco apart, "We have to work together to find Peppy, and Franky! We cant afford to waste anymore time arguing."

"Slippy's right. We have to find those two, and our ship!" Usopp said, "Otherwise, we wont be able to get back home, and our lives will be over as we know it!"

"There is no need to exaggerate, Usopp." Krystal said to him calmly, "Besides, that ship shouldn't have gone far, so it shouldn't be much trouble finding it. The only question is, how do we rescue our friends from Oikonny's grasp?"

Fox then turned towards the group, "This is something we can do ourselves." Fox said as he then looked at the Strawhat crew, "Sorry, guys, but we have put you through so much lately, and you lost your companions for it. Don't worry; we will rescue Peppy, and Franky from Oikonny, I promise."

"Ha! That's funny." Luffy said sarcastically. Everyone looked at Luffy as Fox looked at him oddly, "First, you kidnapped my crew, and now you want to pretend to save them?"

"What!" Fox asked in shock.

"Luffy! Fox, and his team aren't the bad guys! We told you that already!" Chopper said.

"Then why did he force you to come aboard his ship! It's obvious he's the bad guy here!" Luffy said angrily while pointing at Fox.

"Now, wait a minute, I didn't kidnap anybody!" Fox stated, "I actually saved your crew from a possible execution! You should thank me for protecting them!"

"You left Zoro on another world I haven't been before, and you want me to believe that was good!" Luffy asked.

"Is Luffy angry about us going with Fox, or is he just jealous that Zoro went to another world, and he didn't?" Chopper asked while sweatdropping.

"I think it's both." Robin said. Falco then walked in front of the angry duo.

"Come on, guys. Let's not start a ruckus." Falco said with a light, and cocky shrug, "Tell you what, how about you guys kiss, and make up again, so we can put this matter behind us?"

POW!

Falco punched in the face by Luffy, and Fox in the same time as Falco fell on his back nearly unconscious. Chopper, and Slippy were shocked at this as Sanji had enough.

"I think it's time you two to stop acting so childish, and get back into what is important right now." Sanji said.

"I agree, Fox. Stop being so impolite." Krystal said in a rather unpleasant tone. Fox looked at Krystal before sighing.

"Okay, fine." Fox said as he then faced in front of the bridge's keyboard, "Like Krystal said before, we could still find the ship. All we need to do is to figure out a way to get our friends out of there."

"We could use the jamming smartbomb I have been working on." Slippy suggested.

"Jamming smartbomb?" Usopp asked curiously.

"It's a new bomb I recently designed." Slippy said, "It's designed to jam the signals of all airships except for our Arwings you saw in the hangar. If we use that, we can mess with Oikonny's airship fleet, and mess up their controls long enough to just fly in Oikonny's mothership, and get our friends out of there in an instant."

"That's great, Slippy! Where is it?" Fox asked.

"It just need some few modifications, and the only problem is that I haven't tested it yet, but I am very sure it should work!" Slippy said.

"Okay, then here is what we are going to do." Fox started to explain, "Slippy will fire his special smartbomb onto Oikonny's fleet, that is when we go through Oikonny's defenses, and infiltrate his ship." He then looked at the Strawhat crew, "Since you guys have some battle experience, we're counting on you to ambush Oikonny's mothership, and rescue our friends. We don't know how long Slippy's bomb will last, so dont waste any time there."

"But what about our ship?" Usopp asked, "We can't just leave it there!"

"We'll figure out how to get your ship back later. What's more important right now is to save Peppy, and Franky." Fox said, "After all that is done, Andrew wont be escaping from us this time."

"Yosh! Let's go kick their asses now!" Luffy yelled determinedly.

"We have to find their base first! Weren't you listening!" Usopp asked.

"Alright, I'll start finishing up on the bomb." Slippy said as he then looked around the ground, "All I need is my wrench first. I can't seem to find it."

"I think you left it in the briefing room." Krystal said, "Don't worry; I'll go get it for you."

Krystal then left the bridge as Sanji watched her leave. "Oh... I've never seen such beauty before..." Sanji said happily as he then took out the rose he still has from Mute City, "If I can just express my true feelings to her, then she'll probably accept me!"

"Ahem..." Sanji glanced over his shoulder to see Fox a little angry at Sanji for what he said. Sanji was confused as Robin then explained everything to him by whispering in his ear.

"Oh! So sorry!" Sanji apologized as he then lowered his head in depression. "You are a very lucky man. Don't ever let go of her."

Fox accepted Sanji's apology as Sanji sadly lets go of the rose he was holding. "Hm?" Chopper looked at the rose as he then blushed a bit before looking where Krystal left off.

**Meanwhile...**

Krystal was walking along the grey hallways of the Great Fox until she then entered the briefing room, which was a little messier than before. "-sigh-... I sure wish that everyone can clean up this place by themselves. I don't want to be the only one who cares around here. Now, where is that wrench?"

Krystal then started to search for the wrench behind Fox's chair, until she then felt a cool breeze coming into the room. "Huh?" Krystal looked up to see the automatic door just closing. "That's odd..." She shrugged it off as she then continued searching. She looked around the jukebox, but then could hear the sound of faint footsteps. She turned around, but saw no one in the room as the sound.

"Is someone there?" Krystal asked, since she couldn't feel a presence. "I must be hearing things." Krystal then looked underneath the cushions next to a window, and found the wrench under one of them. "Here it is." Krystal picked it up, and smiled while looking at it. "I swear, Slippy shouldn't leave his stuff laying around here. I must straighten him out before he takes this as a bad habit."

Krystal then got up, and turned around. "Huh!" Krystal gasped as their was somebody in front of her. "W-Who are you! How did you get in here!"

MPNo. 1 looked at Krystal as he then took out an Obscurum tear from his pocket, and moved it in front of Krystal's face. "You will submit!" MPNo. 1 said. Krystal was paralyzed in fear as the Obscurum tear was getting brighter.

A minute later, Chopper could be seen walking through the hallways, holding the rose Sanji dropped earlier with both hooves as he seemed nervous. "Okay... what should I say to her?" Chopper asked himself, "Um, Krystal? I... like you, so I would like for you to have this. No... that didn't sound good." Chopper then acted tough, "Yo, Krystal! I want you to be my girlfriend, so you better take this before you regret it! N-No, that sounds mean."

Chopper pondered for a while until he then grew some self-esteem, "I'll just be myself. If she says no, then I'll be proud that I'd atleast tried." Chopper then continued to walk forward until he was in front of the briefing room. He was about to go in, but was getting nervous again. "Hmm... what am I doing? Krystal belongs to Fox. It wouldn't be right to say that I like her. But I just cant..."

Suddenly, the door to the briefing room opened, startling Chopper as he saw Krystal getting out. "Oh, Krystal! You scared me." Chopper sighed in relief as he then blushed while avoiding eye contact, "Krystal... their has been something I wanted to say to you, but I was too nervous to say it." He then held up his rose with both of his hooves, "You see, I... huh?"

Chopper looked up at Krystal, and saw her laying her hand against the side door as she seemed different somehow. She looked rather grim instead of happy, and her eyes were showing little to no emotion. It was like she turned into a new kind of person, a person you would want to stay away from. The eerie look in her eyes was making Chopper worry about her.

"K-Krystal?" Chopper said worryingly. Krystal shifted her eyes down to look at Chopper.

"Oh... it's you." Krystal said with her creepy grim look, "What do you want?"

"Um..." Chopper looked past Krystal to see that there were no one in the briefing room behind. He then looked at Krystal, which made him worry even more. "... I just wanted to ask you if... um... Krystal, are you okay?"

"Hmph! That's what you wanted ask me? What a waste of my time." Krystal grumbled as she then walked past Chopper. Chopper then faced towards her, more worried about her than ever.

"Krystal, is something the matter? You don't look well." Chopper said with a sad look. Krystal stopped walking as she then looked at the ground.

"I don't look well?" Krystal asked a little angry, "What is about you men about how women look? Aren't you satisfied enough the way you want us to be? Why should you care about how I look!"

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" Chopper replied nervously, "I'm just-"

"Just what!" Krystal asked furiously, "Are you trying to say that you like me!" Chopper was shocked hearing that as Krystal then smirked, "Yeah, I knew. I knew it since we first met. You've always tried to hide it, but you can't hide anything from me! I'm a telepath, remember! I know every single thing you have in mind, and right now, you're wondering why I am acting so strange... haven't it occurred to you that this may be my true self! I can't stand the way people look at me without acting the way they want me to be!"

"Krystal... I don't know what's going on, but do you want to talk about it?" Chopper asked.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Is that your way of saying it!" Krystal asked as she then faced towards Chopper with a smirk, "I know what you want me to do for you, but you are going to have say something better than that to get me in the mood!" Krystal then started walking towards Chopper, who was backing away as he was scared of Krystal, "Do you want to have sex with me! I know you do! The first thing that came to your mind about me was how beautiful I looked, so I knew you would eventually find a way to make me yours to fulfill your disgusting needs!"

"Krystal, stop! I would never do anything to hurt you!" Chopper cried. Krystal then grabbed Chopper by the neck, shocking him as he drops the rose he was holding before Krystal pushed him against the wall. She then started to choke Chopper as she then tilted her head in confusion.

"What will you do to make me happy?" Krystal asked calmly as she then raised Slippy's wrench, "Will you bleed for me? I will be happy if you did!"

"PLEASE, KRYSTAL, NOOOO!" Chopper cried loudly. Krystal's eyes then widened in shock as she dropped the wrench, and let's go of Chopper. Chopper gasped for air as Krystal held her head in pain. While panting, Chopper looked at Krystal as she seemed to be calming down.

"I'm sorry, Chopper. I didn't mean to do that." Krystal said as she was now dazed, "My head hurts... I am going to lie down for a while. Could you give the wrench back to Slippy, please? Thank you..."

Without saying anything else, Krystal got up, and walked away, stepping on the rose Chopper brought for her. As Chopper watched her leave, he knew for certain that something happened to her.

"Krystal... what's wrong?"

**Meanwhile...**

In a lake next to a waterfall, Zoro could be seen nearly unconcious on the shore. He rubbed his head as he got up on his knees. "Ugh... where am I?" He asked as he looked at his surroundings. He then gasped as he remembered what happened earlier. "Oh no! Tricky!" Zoro got on his feet, and looked for Tricky, "Tricky, where are you!"

"Yah..."

Zoro looked to his right to see Tricky laying on his back, with swirls over his eyes as he was dizzy after falling. "Tricky, get up!" Zoro said.

"Who, wha?" Tricky muttered as he then regained his focus upon seeing Zoro, "Oh, Zoro. You're okay!" He said while rolling back on his feet.

"Are you okay?" Zoro asked.

"Y-Yeah." Tricky replied, "Man, I thought we were dead back there! Who knew that the Sharpclaw would suddenly attack us!"

"Your the king of this world! You should've known what was going on around here!" Zoro said.

"Hey, even I can't predict when they would attack again!" Tricky replied angrily, "I'm just surprised that General Scales is back. I'd never thought that he would come back so suddenly."

"That is the least of our worries right now." Zoro said while looking up the waterfall, "They are going to come looking for us, and I lost the swords I was carrying with me before we fell here. If we want to get out of this alive, I am going to need my swords back, if that's okay with you?"

Tricky looked at Zoro, and knew that he didn't get along with him that well, but he decided to put that thought aside. "Alright, man, I'll give you your swords back. But you must promise that you won't kill me for the things I did to you."

"Heh heh! Trust me, I have been through alot worse situations before. What you try to do to me was hardly anything." Zoro said with a smile.

"Ha ha, I guess you're right! Lucky I didn't go extreme with you. Hee hee!" Tricky replied happily as he then tried to look at his back. "Don't worry; I'll give you your... swords?" Tricky noticed that Zoro's swords were no longer on his back. It was quiet for a few moments until Tricky looked back at Zoro with a weak smile. "Eh heh... um, here's a funny story. I think, um..."

Zoro noticed Tricky didn't have his swords on his back, and just by seeing how Tricky was acting, he knew he lost them. "Are you kidding me!" Zoro asked as he then started choking Tricky mercilessly while moving his neck back, and forth. "Of all the stupid things, this is by far the stupidest thing you have done to me!"

Tricky broke free of Zoro's grip as he gasped for air, "Why are you blaming me! It was an accident!" Tricky yelled back. He then noticed some sparks under his neck as the gadget he had around his neck fell off in pieces. "You see what you did! Now anybody can take your swords thanks to you!"

"Geh!" Zoro gasped as he then rubbed his temples in anger, "Why is it so hard to have my swords back here!" Zoro asked. He then calmed down as he looked back at Tricky, "Okay, we're not going to get anywhere by yelling. We need to stay calm, and find somewhere that is safe from those guys that attacked us up there. You have any ideas?"

"Hmm..." Tricky began to think until he thought of an idea, "We can go to the Walled City. That place is heavily guarded by my fellow Earthwalkers! Their is no way that Scales could get to us there!"

"Alright. We'll come back around here to look for my swords once this Sharpclaw threat is over." Zoro said, "Where is this Walled City?"

"It's just ahead of this path." Tricky said, making a gesture to open path between some trees, and shrubs, "It's a long way there, so you better keep up."

"Just the lead the way." Zoro said.

As they went along the path that leads to the Walled City, back on Cape Claw, General Scales was observing the whole area, seeing the damages, and the rest of his men he sent out nearly dead. "I don't understand!" He said angrily, "How is it that you all lost if you outnumbered them!"

"It was Tricky's friend that did all this!" One of the injured Sharpclaw replied, "He was too powerful."

General Scales then kicked the Sharpclaw that replied to him for being so loud, injuring him more as Sharpclaw walked towards the end of the waterfall.

"And they escaped from here? I doubt they'd even survive." Scales said as he then looked at the uninjured Sharpclaws with him, "Search down there! Report to me if you find their bodies!"

The Sharpclaw nodded as they quickly left his General alone. Scales then had a bright shining into his eye, "Hergh?" Scales looked to his right, and saw Zoro's swords near the destroyed rocks as one of Zoro's swords, the Ichimonji, was slighty out of it's sheathe as it reflected the sun's ray into Scales face. Scales walked up to the blades, and slowly grabbed them, showing that the electrical barrier around was gone as Scales wondered who the swords belonged to.

"Now, just what do we have here?"

**Meanwhile...**

Nami, and Starwolf continued to descend down with the elevator as Nami yawned out of boredom. "How much further till we get there?" Nami asked Wolf.

"Don't worry about it. As they say, the longer the wait, the better the prize will be." Wolf said. Nami giggled at that thought, but stopped as she realized something.

"_What the...? Am I actually enjoying being with these people?_" Nami thought before she shook her head, "_No, pull it together! I can't let him take control over me._"

The elevator then finally reached it's destination as it opened up it's doors, letting Nami, and Starwolf out of the elevator. They were now in a huge underground base, with several open floor, and another elevator at the other side of the bottom floor. They walked ahead until Nami saw something she liked.

"Look! A safe!" Nami said excitedly while pointing at a huge safe to her left. "That must be where the treasure is!"

"How do we open it?" Leon asked, "And if we do open it, how do we know there isn't another trap waiting for us?"

"We'll have to find out." Wolf said while taking out some bombs, "Princess, blow up the door with these. Then go inside to see if there is a trap." Wolf then tossed the bombs to Nami, who barely caught them all as she glared at Wolf.

"You want to risk my life to see if there is a trap! Are you out of your mi-!" Before Nami could finish, she saw Wolf taking out his claw blaster, "I was just kidding again! Geez, get a grip, will you!"

Wolf smirked as Nami slowly approached the safe's door. When she did, she felt a slight breeze coming from it's side. When she went to take a look, she noticed that the safe wasn't locked at all. "Hey, it's not even locked up! It's still open."

"Open?" Wolf asked curiously. He, and his team checked themselves, and saw that the door wasn't fully closed.

"Strange... why is it left open?" Panther asked.

Wolf then placed his hands into the lock's opening, and started pulling it, "Give me a hand!" Wolf said. Leon, and Panther helped Wolf opened the door as Nami then got to see what was inside.

Nothing.

Inside the safe was absolutely nothing, but spiderwebs, and dust. Nami dropped the bombs as she couldn't believe what she had risked for, only to get nothing in return. "What is this! What are you trying to pull here!"

Once Starwolf looked into the safe, they were as shocked as Nami was. "There is nothing in here! Where is the treasure!" Leon asked angrily.

Wolf walked inside as Nami was throwing tantrum. "This is just great! We came here for nothing! Where did the treasure go!"

"P-Please, Nami, I am just as angry as you are, but let's face the facts. Those rumors of treasure being here was a little too good to be true, don't you think?" Panther asked, trying to calm down Nami, but it didn't work.

"I don't care! I wanted my treasure after having such a hard time getting here!" Nami yelled while stomping her foot down, "Ergh! I am so angry, I just want to leave this planet already!" Nami then noticed Wolf leaning on one knee as he seemed to be looking at something, "What are doing?"

"Nothing. Just trying to see if there was any trace of who took it. There doesn't seem to be anything here, though." Wolf said while getting up before putting his hand into his pocket. He then walked out of the safe with his head lowered as Nami followed him.

"Are we leaving now? If we are, then are we going to get through those things out there?" Nami asked.

"You don't need to worry about that, yet." Wolf replied without looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked. Wolf then snapped his fingers, signaling Leon to grab Nami from behind, shocking her as this also shocked Panther. "Gah! Wh-What are you doing!"

"The treasure that was here wasn't really my aim." Wolf said while facing towards Nami, and looking at her face to face, "There will be something of worth here, and that will be the great historical moment of how your captain died!"

Nami's eyes widened in fear as Wolf turned while activating his communicator.

**Meanwhile...**

Back in the Great Fox's bridge, Slippy was working on a blue smartbomb, which was his jamming bomb as Usopp taking a good look at his work. "That looks a bit small? Are you sure that thing will do the trick."

"Oh, yeah! Trust me, my inventions never fail." Slippy said confidently.

"Really?" Usopp asked, "Hey, maybe we can share some ideas. I am sorta of a great inventor myself, you know? We can make something great together."

"Yeah, that would be great!" Slippy agreed, "But first, I need to finish this. Where is Krystal with my wrench?"

It was then that Chopper entered the room, holding the wrench with head lowered. "Here you go..." Chopper said while giving the wrench to Chopper.

"Thanks! Where is Krystal?" Slippy asked. Chopper looked up, trying to come up with something.

"Well, she said that she was feeling sick, so she went to her room to lay down for a while." Chopper said. Fox heard this as he looked at Chopper.

"Her head hurts? She looked fine just moments ago." Fox said.

"Um... well, it's no big deal. All she needs to do is sleep it off." Chopper said with a weak smile. Sanji knew that Chopper was hiding something, but before he could ask, ROB got infront of Fox.

"We have an incoming transmission from Titania." ROB said. The Starfox team looked confused.

"Titania?" Falco asked curiously, "Since when do we get transmissions from Tita-"

Suddenly, a holographic monitor appeared, showing Wolf in the screen. The Starfox team were shocked seeing him as the Strawhat crew didn't know who he was. "Hey there, pup. It's been awhile."

"Wolf!" Fox gasped, "What do you want!"

"Calm down, pup, I am not here to do business with you." Wolf said while cocking his head to his left, "Besides, there is always a chance to take care of you in some other time."

Wolf then saw him; he saw Luffy right next to Fox. Luffy looked at Wolf, and instantly remembered who he was. Wolf gave a sinister glare at Luffy just as he did the same with him. Their glares were giving such an eerie aura between the two. "... Just the person I wanted to see..." Wolf said with a sinister smirk.

Luffy clenched his fists in anger upon seeing Wolf again since their last encounter in Mute City. "You're the cyclops..."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: It's him! That's the cyclops from Mute City! So he lives around here! What the! Why is he with Nami! Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 108: Change of plans!, The long awaited confrontation. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

I named Wolf's blaster Claw Blaster, just so you know. I really enjoyed making this chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Ciao for now!


	108. Starfox Pt 10

Sorry for the wait; college work has slowed me down a bit, but it wont be a big deal. This chapter looks a bit rushed, but it still might be good. Enjoy!

* * *

All for nothing. Nami, and Starwolf finally found the safe to Titania's valuable treasure. Unfortunately, they were too late as the treasure was already gone. This, however, did not disappointed Wolf at all as he then went to settle with unfinished business with Nami's captain, Luffy. What is Luffy going to do?"

Chapter 108: Change of plans!, The long awaited confrontation

Luffy and Wolf continued to glare at eachother, rising the tension in the bridge. Everyone else in the Bridge didn't know what was going on as Fox then looked at Luffy in confusion. "You know Wolf?" Fox asked.

"You can say that we have crossed paths once," Wolf said with a smirk, "But we have yet to settle our score."

"L-Luffy? Who is this guy?" Usopp asked nervously.

"Don't you remember?" Luffy asked while glaring at Wolf, "They attacked us back in Port town before we left there." The crew were shocked to hear this.

"Wha! You mean that's the same guy!" Chopper gasped. Sanji also remembered that as he then remembered who was with Wolf during the time.

"So it's you guys again!" Sanji said angrily while looking at Wolf, "What do you want from us!"

"I have no business with the boy's lackies, nor do I have business with Starfox. I only wish to speak to the young captain himself." Wolf replied. He then looked back at Luffy, and smirked, "It seems that you've managed to make it this far, boy. I'm impressed; I honestly didn't expect you to be in the pup's ship, but this makes things so much interesting for the both of us."

"What're you talking about?" Falco asked with a clenched fist.

"I have something to share with you all. Something that you all might be interested in." Wolf said. He then stepped aside as the screen showed Leon holding Nami from behind while Panther was scolding at him for doing that. The Strawhat crew were shocked to see this.

"N-Nami!" Luffy gasped.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji gasped as well. Nami struggled to break free as she could see her friends in the screen of Wolf's communicator.

"Luffy! Help!" Nami cried before Leon covered her mouth. Wolf then appeared in the monitor again as Sanji was really angry.

"You bastard! You were the one that kidnapped Nami-san!" Sanji asked furiously.

"Hey, that wouldn't have happened if somebody worthy was there to protect her during that time." Wolf replied, "It was your captain's fault for leaving her alone in the ship in the first place."

"Damn you..." Sanji growled with a clenched fist.

"Wolf, why are you doing this!" Fox asked angrily, "What can you possibly get out of this!"

"This is none of your business, pup." Wolf replied sternly, "Just this once, I want to have a rival that is willing to put everything on the line just so he can try to beat the crap out of me! Unlike you, who always tried to avoid me during our confrontations. I am sick of that, so stay out of my way, puppy!"

"Grr..." Fox growled in response.

"What do you plan to do with Miss Navigator?" Robin asked sternly.

"Nothing, if your captain does something for me first." Wolf replied before looking back at Luffy, "Now listen carefully, if you want to see your beloved princess alive, meet me at the underground base of Titania in one hour. You are only allowed to bring two of your crewmembers with you. Bring any more, or if I see pup, or any of his team with you, I will personally kill your princess, and everything will be your fault!"

"I'll be there!" Luffy replied angrily as he then pointed at Wolf, "I swear... once I get there, I will kick your ass!"

"Ha ha! We'll see..." Wolf replied with a cocky smirk, "See you then, boy."

Wolf then broke communication as the holographic screen disappeared. Luffy lowered his gaze onto to the floor as Usopp felt very nervous about this situation.

"What do we do!" Usopp asked, "If we don't do what he says, Nami will..."

"We're going over there right now!" Sanji yelled as he then looked at the Starfox team, "Take us over there!"

"Hey, you can't tell us what to do!" Falco replied, "Besides, Peppy is in more danger right now. We can rescue your friend after-"

"We don't have that kind of time!" Sanji replied furiously, "We need to rescue Nami-swan before it's too late!"

"But what about our mission?" Slippy asked curiously, "We won't be able to succeed if you guys aren't with us! We need your help too!"

"Franky is with the general guy." Luffy said, catching everyone's attention. He then looked at Fox with a determined look, "Listen... we won't be long. I promise, I'll finish this as quickly as possible! I will help you rescue your general once I rescue Nami! Please, that's all I ask."

Fox had a stern look on his face as he, and Luffy were exchanging stares. Fox then sighed as he then looked at ROB. "Take us to Titania, ROB."

"Roger." ROB said. ROB then did some typing on the control panel as Fox looked back at Luffy.

"I trust you..." Fox said, "I understand what you must do, and I won't hold you back." Fox then gave off a glare, "But if you take too long, I will leave you there until I rescue Peppy. Do we have ourselves a deal?"

Luffy then smirked as he reached his hand out forwardly, "Don't worry; I'll be back before you know it!"

Fox smirked too as he then shook Luffy's hand out of trust. "Ugh, you better finish this quick." Falco said with his arms crossed.

"This should give me more time to work on my bomb." Slippy said, "Maybe I should also work on fixing Falco's arwing while I am at it."

"Yosh! Let's go save Nami!" Luffy said confidently, with Sanji having a fierce look of determination with flames engulfing his body. The Great Fox then changed course, and made it's way towards Titania.

**Meanwhile...**

As Wolf turned off his communicator, Nami stomped on Leon's foot hardly, causing Leon to let go of her as he hopped one foot in pain. Nami then walked towards Wolf angrily, "If you think I'll let you hurt Luffy, you have another thing coming!"

"You don't have a say in this, so back off." Wolf replied as he then faced at her, "Instead of trying to get on my nerves, you should be thanking me for not killing you yet."

"You are going to kill me anyway! Why should I thank you!" Nami asked.

"That was just a way to get your captain motivated on getting here. I have no plans on killing a part of my team." Wolf said.

"I won't be a part of your team anymore once Luffy gets here!" Nami said as she then pointed at Wolf, "You will be sorry you ever messed with me! To think that I tried stopping Luffy from attacking you when we first met, but now, I won't interfere! You will just see how tough Luffy can be, and you will never hear the end of it!"

Wolf closed his eyes, and smirked as he walked past Nami with his hands in his pocket, "I know exactly how tough your captain is... and I plan to take complete advantage of it." Wolf then glanced over his shoulder to look at Nami, "Trust me; after this little confrontation, things will change for the better." Wolf then looked the other way, and walked in front of his team. "That boy will be here soon. I want you two to take care of whoever he decides to bring along with."

"Heh heh heh! Now this is getting interesting for me." Leon said while licking his lips, "I'll torture them a bit before I cook them!"

"... Will that poser of a man be here as well?" Panther asked, referring to Sanji, as he then took out a rose, "If so... I will not hesitate to finish him off!"

"Perfect!" Wolf said with a smirk as he then looked at his palm, "That boy won't escape from me for the third time! I will finally get what I wanted for so long! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

As Wolf laughed, Nami looked the other way, worried about Luffy. "Luffy... please, hurry..."

**Meanwhile...**

Franky, and Peppy were taken to the bridge of Oikonny's mothership as the guards that brought them there forced them on their knees. "Hey, back off!" Franky yelled. The guards then backed away as Franky, and Peppy could see Andrew in front of them. Andrew was looking through the bridge's windshield as he then tilted his head upwards.

"I had such good dreams over the years." Andrew said, "For some reason, I can't seem to achieve them." Andrew then faced towards Franky, and Peppy, "But now, my dreams will finally be made into a reality, and none of you will be a threat to me anymore!"

"Oikonny, you must stop! There is no point to go on fighting like this!" Peppy yelled.

"Shut up, old man! I'm in charge here, and I'll do what I want!" Andrew yelled back. Andrew then looked at Franky, who was avoiding eye contact as Andrew then walked up to him. "Now then... you have some explaining to do. I want to know who you are, and why you have attacked my men!"

Franky did not reply as he continued to avoid eye contact, frustrating Andrew. "You insolent fool! I am the new emperor of the Lylat System. You will show your respect by looking at me while I am talking to you!"

"... I can't stand the sight of garbage..." Franky replied. Andrew was then furious as he then backslapped Franky, knocking his sunglasses out of his eyes. Franky frowned as he still ignored Andrew.

"You think you can just waltz in here, and make a fool out of me!" Andrew asked while walking up to Franky's sunglasses, "I am the future of the Lylat System, so your life rests on my hands now!" Andrew then stepped on Franky's sunglasses, shattering the lenses as this angered Franky, but didn't show his anger.

Andrew then calmed down as the soldiers from the mothership that invaded Corneria entered the Bridge. He looked at them, noticing that they slightly shivering. "You all have some explaining to do! Why did you bring that piece of junk into my ship!"

"Um... well..." One of the guards were starting to talk until he heard someone coming. Franky heard it too as he then looked to his left, and saw who entered.

"Huh!" Franky gasped as he saw Dimentio, who happily approaches Andrew.

"We have returned from our little voyage, Andrew-san." Dimentio said happily, "I hope you are very pleased by the results."

"I was until I saw that junk these idiots brought in! What happened back there!" Andrew asked. The guards were about to reply until they saw Dimentio looking at them, with his usual smile on his face.

"W-W-We just thought it might be a good present! We didnt think it would be trouble!" The guards replied as they then whimpered.

"What! Why would I want some stupid old ship!" Andrew asked.

"Calm down, Andrew. It was me who requested to bring the ship here." Dimentio said happily. Andrew then glared at him.

"You! Why!" Andrew asked.

"You don't know? Well... oh?" Dimentio looked to his right to see Franky. This brought joy to Dimentio as he approached Franky, "Ah ha ha ha ha! Well, hello, Franky! It's been a while! How are you?"

"I'M GONNA BITE YOUR HEAD OFF!" Franky yelled as he tried to attack Dimentio, but Oikonny's guards were holding him back as Dimentio just laughed.

"Ah ha ha! Don't tell me you didn't enjoy the little ride back in Indigo Plateau? I thought it was most enjoyable to fall along with a building." Dimentio said.

"Damn you! So your the bastard that took my ship! Once I get out of here, I'm gonna wipe that stupid smile of your face with my fists!" Franky yelled while struggling to get loose from his cuffs.

"I am sure that would be most pleasing, but perhaps another time." Dimentio replied politely.

"You know this hooligan!" Andrew asked.

"That's what I was going to explain." Dimentio said while looking at Andrew, "You see, that ship in the hangar belongs to the group of pirates who have been meddling with Obscurum's purpose, so in order to weaken their moral, I requested to take their ship away from them. The pirates can't leave Corneria without it, and it would be easier for the most organized of the Obscurum rulers to finish them off."

Dimentio then looked at Franky, "Surprisingly, I didn't expect that one of them would be in the ship. It's like hitting two birds with one stone. Ah ha ha ha ha!"

"I see... so this man is one of the pirates!" Andrew then looked down at Franky, "It makes more sense to kill him now!"

"Oh, but that would be a waste." Dimentio said, getting Andrew's attention, "Why not wait until your victory ceremony? It would be a blast to see this man getting tortured along with his crewmates. It would also show that you are a primate that shouldn't be messed with."

"Yeah... I like that. Alright, I'll do it your way." Andrew said. "But now, I would like to make a preview of my glorious triumph over this system." Andrew then looked at Peppy, "Better pay attention, old man. This will be the way you will live from now on."

Peppy frowned as Andrew imagined an enormous fleet of ships heading towards Corneria. "We will first strike Corneria, and destroy all of it's good qualities. Will turn that planet into a waste dump!" He then imagined his soldiers roaming around Corneria's streets, while it's citizens were trembling in fear, "All of those Cornerians will live under my rule, and anyone who opposes shall be punished by death! As I hold such great power, my uncle, Andross, will be revived, and will rule the greatest world that ever existed!"

"Only a part of it, though." Dimentio reminded.

"I know!" Andrew replied, "But that doesn't matter; as long my uncle returns, I will have an unlimited amount of power!" Andrew then took out a some sort of remote, "This will start my era! This mechanism allows to reverse the signals of any kind of any transmission. It was this that we were able to capture Peppy successfully! I will use this device again once we attack Corneria for the second time! Starfox will be shot down like the insects they are, and best of all," Andrew then got in front of Peppy, "Corneria's own general will see the whole thing happen! I'm the winner this time, Peppy, and you will bow down before me!"

Oikonny's men then cheered upon his Emperor's speech. Peppy glared at Andrew before looking down at the ground in shame. Andrew smirked upon seeing this as he was about to say something else, until...

"That's retarded, man!"

Everyone stopped cheering as they all got silent. Andrew looked shock as he then looked towards the one who said that, which was Franky. "If you are going to destroy a planet, how are you going to rule if you basically destroyed everything? You also rely on that thing of yours. If I were to shove that down your throat, would it still work?"

"What!" Andrew replied angrily.

"Basically, you are just a stupid guy that's desperate for some attention. I mean, who wants someone like you to rule a whole system? These 'soldiers' of yours? If they want to follow your rule, I guess that means they are retarded as you." Franky said, "But, hey, don't feel bad. I knew a guy that was just as a bad as you, only he did some things that actually pissed me off! He got what he deserved, and it will be the same with you, only the difference is, you are going to feel twice the punishment for being the biggest loser ever!"

"GAHHH!" Andrew kicked Franky in the face, causing him to fall on his back.

"Tsk!" Franky grunted as Andrew approached him while looking down at him.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Andrew then started pounding Franky's head with his foot repeatedly. "I am the Emperor around here! I will make things the way they are supposed to be! And you will respect that!" Andrew then gave one final kick to Franky's face as he angrily left his remote on top of a control panel.

"There is no need of such violent response." Dimentio said happily, "You have no reason to believe this man at all."

"He has disrespected me long enough! It's time that he knows his place!" Andrew yelled as he then walked past Dimentio, and walked in front of his soldiers, "We are going to the hangar! Bring those two along with you!"

The soldiers nodded as they picked up Franky, and Peppy, and brought them out of the bridge as Andrew led the way to the hangar. Dimentio stayed in the bridge as he then looked through the windows.

"Hmm... perhaps it's time to see how everything else is moving along." Dimentio said, "I just hope nothing bad happens here while I'm gone. Ah ha ha ha!" He then left the bridge through his mystic portal.

As Andrew led the way to the hangar, Franky shook his head from getting kicked so much. "Are you alright, Franky?" Peppy asked concernedly.

"Pfft! I have went through worse." Franky replied with a smirk, "But I just can't stand it around here. We need to get back to your planet, bro."

"I know, but how? We're prisoners, and we don't have anything in our disposal." Peppy said.

"If only I had some cola, we'd be out of here by now." Franky muttered.

"No talking!" A guard yelled behind them. It was a long walk until they finally brought Franky, and Peppy to the hangar. Andrew walked ahead, and approached the Thousand Sunny that was still there.

"You will regret for your actions!" Andrew said as he glanced over at Franky with a smirk, "I hope you take a good look at your ship, because it wont look the same after I burn it to a crisp!"

**Meanwhile...**

Back in Sauria, a group of Sharpclaw were exploring around a plain area close to Cape Claw as General Scales was also there, getting more impatient by the second. "They're not here!" General Scales said angrily. He then walked in front of a pond, and looked at it to see his reflection.

One of his men then walked up to him, "Sir, they didn't leave a trace. They could've gone anywhere."

"I am losing my patience!" Scales said furiously, "Just go find those fools, and bring them to me as fast as possible!"

"Yes sir!"

All of Scales' men quickly left to find Tricky, while Scales glared at his own reflection. "Has Tricky gotten smarter over the years, or has this bodyguard of his is leading him out of my sights? He must be a smart man to know where he is going!"

**Meanwhile...**

Zoro, and Tricky ended up lost in the middle of a big forest, which lied somewhere in a high mountain terrain. "You have no idea where you're going, do you!" Tricky asked. Earlier, Zoro suggested to lead the way for protection purposes while Tricky would give him directions to the Walled City. As you can imagine, it didn't work out. "I cant believe I trusted you! You are such a moron!"

"It's not my fault we're here!" Zoro yelled back, "You must've given me the wrong directions!"

"I told you where to go! You just somehow messed me up! Now we're lost!" Tricky yelled. Zoro decided not to argue as he then looked around.

"Let's get to a higher terrain. We might find a good view at where we are." Zoro said while walking ahead. Tricky quickly ran past him to lead the way.

"I'll go see! You'll just get us lost again!" Tricky said. Zoro shook his head out of annoyance as he followed Tricky up a hill. Tricky got to the top first as he then saw what lied ahead of him. "Oh no..."

Zoro walked up to him, and noticed that Tricky was shivering. He looked at what Tricky was seeing, and saw a fortress. "What's that?" Zoro asked.

"Cloudrunner Fortress... it's where the Cloudrunners live..." Tricky said with a nervous tone. Zoro smiled in relief.

"That's great! We can get some help getting you to the city." Zoro said, "Let's get over there."

"N-No! I don't..." Tricky whimpered while backing away. Zoro sighed as he then looked at Tricky.

"What's wrong with you this time?" Zoro asked.

"I can't go there! I'm an Earthwalker! I can't just step foot on Cloudrunner territory! That's just not right!" Tricky yelled.

"This is not the time to back away!" Zoro replied while facing towards Tricky, "I need you to stay put in a safe place while I deal with your Sharpclaw problem, and I can't do that unless you are with your other ruling tribe!"

"B-B-But... I don't..!" Tricky then swallowed hard as he then grew some confidence, "O-Okay! But just this once! I won't do this again!"

"That's fine..." Zoro replied as he looked back at the fortress, "Let's go."

Zoro, and Tricky then slowly walked down the hill heading towards Cloudrunner Fortress. As they went down; a small, hovering camera hiding deep in a shrub watched them approach the fortress.

**Meanwhile...**

In the outer surface of Titania, Pigma landed his ship just on the big sandy hill far away from Titania's base. "Eah... okay!" Pigma said while adjusting himself properly on his seat, "Let's see... how do I kill them? I can't just fight them hand to hand; they are formidable as fighters just as they are as pilots, and I hate doing hard work! Although, I could just blast them away... but they might shoot me down before I do. Ergh...!"

Pigma then slammed his hand on the controls, "Bah! Why does this have to be so hard! I have the right to be rich, so doing this shouldn't be so difficult! Come on! Someone help me on this!"

Before he knew it, Pigma saw the Great Fox entering into the planet's atmosphere. "Huh? Starfox?" Pigma asked slightly surprised, "What are they doing here?"

In the Great Fox, Fox, and his team lead the Luffy, and his crew into the hangar bay as it's doors opened up. Fox then faced towards Luffy.

"This is the place." Fox said, "Wolf must be underground. You are going to have to find a way down there."

"I already know a way." Luffy said while cracking his knuckles. Luffy looked ready to fight, especially with Wolf. It has been a long time since they've seen eachother, and Luffy was more determined to beat Wolf in order to rescue Nami.

"This sounds dangerous. Are you sure you want to do this, Luffy?" Chopper asked concernedly.

"I have to. It's the only way to get Nami back." Luffy said sternly, "I won't forgive that guy for kidnapping her."

"Me neither! That bastard will pay! All of them!" Sanji yelled furiously.

"Well, who's going to go with you?" Falco asked.

"Sanji will come with me." Luffy replied.

"Yosh! I WON'T FAIL YOU, NAMI-SAN!" Sanji yelled as he was engulfed with flames out of pure determination he was feeling.

"There is still one more you can bring along. I am willing to help out." Robin said.

"Hey, good idea!" Usopp immediately exclaimed, "With Robin along, you can easily defeat those guys. Good luck, out there. I hope you bring Nami back to the safety. Ha ha ha!"

"No thanks, Robin. I want Usopp to come with me instead." Luffy said. This caused Usopp to fall on his back anime style.

"Huh! Why me! Why do I have to go!" Usopp asked once he got up again.

"You are a really strong guy. I know you can be of great help to us." Luffy replied calmly.

"Are you kidding! I'm not strong! Don't make me go out there!" Usopp begged. Usopp then pretended to have a seizure, but it didn't convince anybody as Luffy then looked at Fox.

"We'll be back as soon as we can! Just give us some time to finish this." Luffy said.

"Don't worry about us; just do what you have to do." Fox said as he approached Luffy, "By the way, don't underestimate Wolf. He used to be a Smasher just like me, and Falco. I've known him for a long time, and he is not the kind of guy who would give up so easily. I don't know how you got mixed up with him, but be careful down there. I'm more worried that you guys might not even come back alive."

"I have faced a lot of tough guys before, so I'm not afraid." Luffy said confidently.

"I am..." Usopp whimpered. Sanji then placed his arm around Usopp's head, and dragged Usopp while approaching to Luffy.

"Luffy, we need to get down there now!" Sanji said impatiently. Slippy looked at the base from the hangar, and it looked pretty far down.

"We still have some time left." Slippy said, "I can you drop you guys down there with my Ar-"

"HERE WE GO!" Luffy ran down to the lower level of the hangar as Sanji followed him while dragging Usopp along with him.

"Hey, wait! You can't just jump!" Falco yelled.

"GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy jumped up, and stretched his arms down to grab the edge of the exit. While dragging Usopp along, Sanji jumped, and held on to Luffy's back, "ROCKET!"

Luffy sprung downward along with his crewmates as they left the Starfox team a little baffled. "How did that kid become captain again?" Falco asked.

**Meanwhile...**

Wolf had his arms crossed as he calmly waited for Luffy to arrive. Nami was waiting too, but she was feeling nervous instead of being calm like Wolf.

"Come on... what's taking them so long!" Leon asked impatiently. Panther was calmly smelling his rose as Nami then looked at Wolf.

"This is a waste of time! You don't have anything to gain from this encounter!" Nami said, trying to convince what Wolf is trying to do is pointless.

"You just don't know when to shut up, do you?" Wolf asked while facing towards Nami.

"Look, I am going to say this for the last time! Please, stop this before you end up regretting it for the rest of your live!" Nami yelled.

"Hmph!" Wolf can't help but to just smirk at Nami, "Everything you have to said to me so far has not made me think any different of your captain, and it will stay that way for a long time to come. It's best that you start acting differently from now on, Princess, it might help you live longer."

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

CRASH!

Wolf, and Nami looked up to hear something coming from above. The noise grew louder as they could see the walls from above getting dented as the walls below it started to end up the same.

"What's happening!" Panther asked.

Once the walls on the bottom floor got dented, there was a big crash that destroyed the elevator that brought Nami, and Starwolf to the underground base as it created a huge dust cloud. Wolf raised an eyebrow as Nami seemed shocked, but somehow, relieved at the same time.

"Is it...?" Nami's eyes widened as she could see the dust clear, revealing Luffy, and Sanji standing on the ground distant from her, while Usopp was on the barely conscious from the crash. Luffy raised his head, and saw Nami right in front of him as he then took a deep breath.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIII!"

Wolf smirked as Nami was happy to see her captain again. "You're here! Lu-MMF!" Nami gasped as Wolf covered her mouth from behind.

"Let that boy follow me! Kill his crew!" Wolf said to Leon, and Panther. Wolf then dragged Nami into the second elevator, and went up some floors as Leon, and Panther faced towards the Strawhat trio.

"Nami-san!" Sanji yelled. Sanji then noticed Panther. They both exchanged glares as Sanji then took out a cigarette, and lit it up before putting it on his lips. "... Luffy, go save Nami-san. We'll handle these guys."

"Right!" Luffy exclaimed. He then started running as he ran past Leon, and Panther, and stretched his arms upwards to grab the ledge of the higher floors. "GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!"

Luffy sprung himself upward, leaving his crew behind as they confronted Leon, and Panther.

"Haaaaa!" Luffy went right through the elevator floor, and reached into a big area of the underground base. It was very wide, and had several containers, and crates against the walls. Their was also an open second floor, and some hooks hanging from the ceiling. "Nami! Where are you!"

"Luffy!"

Luffy ran out of the elevator, and there, in the center of the area, was Wolf, with Nami standing on her knees next to him. Luffy then glared at Wolf, who smirked mischievously with his arms crossed. There gazes were rising up the tension in the quiet area they were in as Wolf was to the first to break the silence.

"You made it." Wolf said, "You finally came to rescue your beloved princess."

Luffy then got into a fighting stance, "I dont know how, but I knew we were going to meet eachother again!" Luffy said.

"Did you now?" Wolf asked curiously, "Did you also knew that I was going to kidnap your princess?"

"No... but that's okay." Luffy said, "It will give me the reason to kick your ass twice as hard then I planned to do before."

"Ha ha ha!" Wolf laughed, "You haven't changed one bit, boy." Wolf raised his head up to give Luffy a sinister stare, "But are you sure you can back up those words of yours?"

"I know I can! I'm going to kick your ass, and rescue Nami right now!" Luffy yelled as his voice echoed throughout the area. The place was then quiet as Wolf then cracked his knuckles.

"... I have been waiting for this for a long time, boy." Wolf said with a stern look, "I hope you don't disappoint."

Nami quickly backed away from Wolf as she could tell something was about to happen. Luffy got ready for any kind of attack, but Wolf wasn't even in his battle position.

"Yeah... I really needed this..." Wolf said as he then glared at Luffy, "You still owe me that thing back in the bar, boy. Do you remember what it was?"

Luffy didn't reply as Wolf continued, "Let me remind you what it was. What you owe me back in that bar was something that I must have! I want... an apology!"

"Huh!" Luffy gasped.

"Wha!" Nami asked in shock.

Luffy, and Nami couldn't believe what they just heard, but by the looks of Wolf, he wasn't kidding around.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: An apology? For what? What did I do? Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 109: The apology, A supaa comeback! I am gonna be the Pirate King!

I bet you didnt expect an ending like that. I'll try to update quicker next time. Ciao for now!


	109. Starfox Pt 11

Phew... this turned out longer than expected. This is a Luffy/Zoro/Franky chapter, but mostly Luffy. I hope you guys like this chappy. Enjoy!

* * *

An... what? Wolf told Luffy to meet him in Titania if he wanted to rescue Nami. Luffy, accompanied by Usopp, and Sanji, went to Titania, and confronted Starwolf. As his friends went to take care of Leon, and Panther, Luffy was about to face Wolf alone, but instead of a battle, Wolf wanted an apology. What does Luffy have to apologize for?

Chapter 109: The apology, A supaa comeback!

Luffy had no idea what was going on. At first, he thought he had to fight Wolf to rescue Nami. But after hearing what Wolf needed from him, he didn't know how to respond.

"An... apology?" Luffy asked while blinking in confusion.

"You heard me..." Wolf snarled. Wolf looked very stern, and serious about this. Nami was confused, and angry after hearing what Wolf wanted.

"Hold on! That's what you were after! An apology!" Nami asked while looking up at Wolf, "I don't believe you! You kidnapped me just for that! What does Luffy have to apologize for-!" Before she knew it, Wolf was aiming his claw blaster inches away from Nami's face.

"I don't want to hear a peep out of you until this is over, so I suggest you stay quiet if you know what's good for you." Wolf replied while giving Nami a furious stare. Nami was nearly petrified of fear as she slowly crawled backwards to get away from Wolf.

"Oi! What are you talking about! I didn't do anything to you!" Luffy yelled, catching Wolf's attention.

"Don't play dumb..." Wolf replied, "You have every right to apologize to me for what you have done! And I won't forgive you until you do."

"I don't get it!" Luffy said, "I don't even know you that well, and I have to apologize to you! You made fun of me back in that bar, so you should be apologizing to me!"

"I have nothing to apologize for." Wolf replied sternly, "And this is an entirely different matter than that, so stop changing the subject!"

Luffy was getting frustrated by this, "Can you atleast tell me what I did to you! I have no idea what is going on! You're just making this up!"

"Luffy's right!" Nami yelled, "Ever since we've met in the bar, you have been nothing but trouble for us! You tried to provoke Luffy to fighting you, and you attacked us before leaving Port town. Then, you kidnapped me, and brought me to this planet just so you can face Luffy! Everything that has happened between you, and Luffy so far, was all your fault!"

There was a momentary silence before Nami continued, "And now, you're saying that Luffy has to apologize to you! Stop lying! I've had enough of you! You are the most annoying, and abusive person I've ever met, not to mention you're also completely crazy! If it's an apology you're looking for, then you should explain why Luffy has to apologize in the first place. Otherwise, it would only prove that you're a maniac who was trying to play mind games with us! So spit it out! Tell us what Luffy has to apologize for!"

The area was quiet again as Wolf was looking at the ground with a frown. He then looked up towards Luffy, "... So you really don't know? Hmph!" He scoffed, "I'm disappointed... but this wasn't surprising at all." Wolf then puts his blaster away, "In fact, this was exactly how I thought you would respond. I expected no better from someone like you."

"I don't understand." Luffy replied with a confused look.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out what kind of a man you are, boy." Wolf explained, "You're simple minded, confident, and you don't have a care in the world. You're just some kid who wants to live out his life as great as possible. I have no problem with that, but there is something about you that offended me. Something that took me a while to figure out, but it then became clear when I realized what you were."

"And what's that?" Luffy asked with a frown.

"... A shell of a captain..."

**Meanwhile...**

Sanji lit up his cigarette on his lips as Usopp was regaining conscious. "Oh... I hate intensive entrances..." Usopp mumbled while getting up on his hands, and knees. "Huh?" He then looked up to see Leon, and Panther in front of him. "Whoa! It's those guys again!"

"What's this? Is this the best that brat has to offer?" Leon asked, disappointed how Usopp, and Sanji looked weak to him, "They better put up a good struggle! I don't want to waste my skills on them if they don't!"

"You can do what you want with that one there, but that disgusting child is mine to kill." Panther said, referring to Sanji who furrowed his eyebrow in response.

"Heh heh! That's okay with me." Leon said while taking out his blasters, "I can settle with the long nose guy there. He looks perfect to tear up piece by piece."

Leon then licked his lips as Usopp flinched, "S-Sanji! Let's get out of here! Coming here was a bad idea from the start!"

"No... I'm not going anywhere." Sanji said sternly while breathing out a puff of smoke, "Luffy went to get Nami-san on the top floors of this place. If by any chance he messes up, I'll be the one to rescue her. But to do that, I need to take care of this... beast in front of me." Sanji glowered at Panther before glancing at Leon, "Take that guy out of here. I don't want to be disturbed."

"Noohohoo!" Usopp whimpered, "I'm the only one here who doesn't have a grudge against these guys! Why do I have to fight too!" Before Usopp could get his answer, he noticed that Leon was already aiming his blaster at him, "EEEK!" Usopp ran away as fast as he could, running up the stairs to the second floor in order to hide.

"Get back here!" Leon yelled before he chased after Usopp while turning invisible. The only ones left on the main floor were Sanji, and Panther, who glared at eachother for a couple of seconds before Panther spoke.

"It seems our paths have crossed once again, only this time, it won't happen again." Panther said sternly.

"I agree." Sanji said while taking his cigarette off his lips, "You will pay for taking Nami-san hostage."

"She was no hostage; she was a great asset to Starwolf." Panther replied as he then looked at his rose, "I envy you; you get to be with such a beautiful woman during your journeys. If I would've known of this sooner, I would've eliminated you in an instant!"

"Oh?" Sanji said with a grin, "Why's that?"

"She is too good for you. You would never feel the way how I feel for her." Panther explained, "To be surrounded by bunch of lowlifes... it's despicable just to think about it. But fortunately, she is in better hands now. She will be treated as a queen, and I will be her knight for a very long time."

"That's funny... I didn't think you'd be this stupid." Sanji replied, "And just to make things clear; I am more than a knight for a Nami-san, I am her prince! And as a prince, it's my sworn duty to rescue her from the dreaded beast that you are! She will come back with us, and we will return to our world just like we intended to do!"

The floor was quiet again. Panther then slowly extended his arm to his side with his rose in hand, "We are both men that have the same tastes, but nonetheless, their could only be one of us that will have what he desires."

"I couldn't agree more..." Sanji said while extending his arm to his with his cigarette in hand. Suddenly, he dropped it. Sanji dropped his cigarette at the same time Panther dropped his rose. Both objects fell down with the same velocity as the two men waited for some sort of signal to commence their attack. It was then both cigarette, and the rose, made contact to the floor.

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

With a loud cry, Sanji, and Panther charged at eachother, and kicked eachother's feet with great force, commencing the battle between the two.

**Meanwhile...**

"A shell of a captain?" Luffy asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It resembles everything that you are." Wolf replied, "It's when a person becomes a leader, but doesn't even know his own qualities to make himself a great one."

"Are you saying that Luffy isn't a great captain!" Nami asked.

"Not exactly." Wolf replied before looking back at Luffy, "I'm saying that this boy doesn't deserve to be remembered. He goes on saying stuff like that he would do anything for his precious crew, yet he overlooked one important fact that makes him pathetic."

"What is it?" Luffy asked.

"In every crew, the captain is the boss. No exceptions." Wolf said, "No one should question the captain's authority. Everything that the crew does for a living must be followed by under the captain's rule. That's how things work in a group; you follow your captain, or you lead your men the way to victory! That regulation relates to all kinds of people, whether you are a pirate, a thug, or some government pawn; that rule must always be in effect. Otherwise, such people wouldn't exist. They would all die under the hands of their enemies without fail, and have no integrity at the time." Wolf then puts his hand on his head irritated, "That is the most disgusting way to die! You can't imagine how many of those people died like that here on Titania after the Lylat wars!"

"What?" Nami gasped.

"It's true." Wolf replied while putting his hand down, "After Andross was seemingly killed, his followers here in Titania went into a frenzy. There were many that wanted to take Andross' place, but none of them could control their men in less than a week, and ended up being slaughtered for posing as their leader. In the end, it was rumored that they all killed themselves, and Titania was left abandoned afterwards. The Cornerian Government covered up this event to prevent the public knowing anything about it, but I think I knew what really happened." Wolf then looked up at the ceiling, "It's the reason why there is so much ashes around here. It's a planet that could never be fixed."

"... What does this have to do with me?" Luffy asked. Wolf then pointed at Luffy.

"You are exactly like one of those pathetic posers I mentioned." Wolf said, "You will lose control of your crew, and that will result to your downfall. Your leadership role will not only hurt your crew, but it will hurt people that you don't even know. The cards are already in place; it's only a matter of time before the control of your crew is completely lost."

"Hold on!" Nami yelled, "You're saying that it has already started! I don't believe that!"

"This is not something that you should know; it's a matter of how your subconscious acts." Wolf explained, "The moment he became your captain, you start to develop emotions, and you don't even realize it. You then say things without thought, and later on, you will think that he is not worth your time."

"You know what? I did used to have those feelings, but now, I trust Luffy with my life! I have been with Luffy for a long time, and there is no way that he is a shell of a captain!" Nami exclaimed.

"Is that so?" Wolf explained while looking down at Nami, "Then perhaps you can explain to me why you are also part of the blame for your captain's lack of control!"

"What!"

**Meanwhile...**

Zoro, and Tricky were walking along a path that lead towards the front gates of the Cloudrunner fortress. Tricky was scared as he approached the open gates, but felt safe with Zoro alongside him.

"Hmm..." Zoro noticed that the fortress was a little quiet. He couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary, which made him worry even more. "Why is it so quiet here?"

"M-Maybe it's because all the people are up flying around the sky." Tricky said, "You know how they are; with their heads always in the clouds, and all. Get it? Heh heh..."

"Still, I don't like this..." Zoro said as he observed the gate, "Why is this open? They can't be careless enough to leave this open knowing the Sharpclaw are around here, right?"

"They might not know of the Sharpclaw, yet." Tricky stated, "I got an idea, you go tell them that the Sharpclaw are up to no good again, while I stay here, and guard the entrance."

"Nice try, but you are going to need protection." Zoro said while walking ahead, "Follow me, king."

"Geh... it's bad enough just to be around here, now the idiot is mocking my title." Tricky said while sweatdropping. He then felt even more nervous by the time Zoro was getting ahead. "Oh... wait for me!"

Zoro went up a structure past the gates. He either went walking around the stairway along the walls, or going up a ladder to the reach to top of the fortress. Once he found an entry, he went through, and saw Tricky somehow in front of him again. Zoro was about to ask, but he decided to forget about as he saw some rubble of the fortress to his right.

"Something happened here." Zoro said with a blunt look.

"The Cloudrunners must have been attacked by the Sharpclaw!" Tricky exclaimed, "Th-There is no point being here anymore! If the Sharpclaw find out we're here, they are going to kill us!"

"It doesn't matter if we leave or not, the result would end up the same." Zoro said. He then looked at his surroundings, starting to feel a presence. "... Looks like we fell into another trap!"

On the walls between the duo, several Sharpclaw appeared with crossbows as they noticed Tricky. "Look! It's King Tricky, and his bodyguard! Shoot them!"

"WAAAHH!" Tricky started to run away as the Sharpclaw tried shooting him down. Zoro followed Tricky who rammed himself through the rubble, clearing up the passage as he ended up in the center of the squared area where the Cloudrunner Queen was nearly beaten to death.

The Sharpclaw on the walls jumped down to the floor, and started firing their crossbows at Zoro from behind. "TATSU MAKI!" Zoro span around in a circle with his arms extended, creating a tornado of cutting waves as this knocked the arrows spiraling backwards. Zoro then ran forward, and catched some of the arrows that were about to fall on the ground as he then threw them at Sharpclaws' crossbows, startling the Sharpclaw as their weapons were destroyed.

"Ha!" Zoro then clotheslined through several of the crossbowers while they were distracted as Zoro managed to knock them all out.

"Zoro! Help!" Tricky cried as their were several Sharpclaw with swords, and axes coming into the squared area from above the walls. Zoro turned around, and ran back to the area to protect Tricky. He took down one Sharpclaw that was about to slash Tricky, and took his sword after knocking him out. Two other Sharpclaw tried to attack Zoro, but Tricky gored them, knocking them into a small pool. "Dont worry; I got your back!"

"Yeah!" Zoro replied while picking up the swords the Sharpclaw dropped off. He then jumped on Tricky's back as more Sharpclaw appeared in front of them. "Are you ready!"

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" Tricky yelled as he then charged at the Sharpclaw.

"ZORTRI EARTHWALKER HOU!" Tricky gored through several Sharpclaw while Zoro slashed them away afterwards. The Sharpclaw were getting knocked away like baseballs as Tricky was around the walls of the area, goring, and running over every Sharpclaw in his path.

"Hey, we're beating them!" Tricky exclaimed excitedly. As Tricky continued to run, Zoro noticed a very big Sharpclaw jumping from on top of a wall.

"Tricky, look out!" Zoro yelled.

"Wha!" Tricky tried to stop himself, but the big Sharpclaw punched the ground hard enough to cause Tricky to tip over backwards, with Zoro still being on his back. The Sharpclaw then punched Tricky in the gut with his right fist. "Gah!" Tricky cried as he went flying back up against wall, accidentally slamming Zoro up against it as well.

"Geh!" Zoro softened Tricky's hard landing with his body as Tricky then limplessly fell on the floor, with Zoro then landing on his hands, and knees next to him. "Ugh.. gah.." Zoro looked over to Tricky, seeing that he was bleeding from the mouth. "O-Oi! Are you okay!"

"Eh... y-yeah..." Tricky muttered while trying to get up, but only to fall down again, "Ah... it hurts.."

"Damn, who the hell...?" Zoro looked over to the Sharpclaw that attacked Tricky. The injured Sharpclaw looked at him too, and they were all relieved to see him.

"General Scales!" One of them yelled happily.

General Scales stood there, panting after hitting Tricky so hard. The floating camera that was stalking Zoro, and Tricky in the last chapter floated beside as more Sharpclaw entered the area, assuring that nobody would come in or out.

"Ha.. ha.. ha.. I got here as fast I could as soon as I heard the news." General Scales panted. He then looked at Tricky, "And it was all worth it." Scales then took some steps forward as Tricky then looked at him approaching. His eyes widened in fear as he approached.

"G-General Scales...! I.. ergh!" Tricky tried to run away, but was too weak to even move as he collapsed again.

"I have been looking all over for you, Your Majesty." General Scales teased, "You were very foolish to come here for help. You should know by now that we Sharpclaw can conquer any tribe in less of a day! An Earthwalker like you shouldn't even be here! Were you so scared of us that you'd tried to hide where nobody expects to find you! You have not changed one bit!"

"I.. w-won't.." Tricky stuttered. Scales knelt down to Tricky.

"Huh? Are you trying to tell me something?" Scales asked.

"I.. w-won't... let you harm... my people!" Tricky yelled loudly. General Scales got back up, and laughed at Tricky.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Even though you say that, you don't have the guts to do anything to me! You know why!" Scales asked loudly, "Because I am General Scales; the most feared man of Sauria, and the rightful ruler of this world!" Tricky lowered his head to avoid eye contact with Scales, who smirked upon seeing this. He then looked over to Zoro, and was curious who he was. "Who is this?"

"Th-That's him!" Yelled one of the injured Sharpclaw, "That's the guy who was with Tricky in Cape Claw! He was the guy who defeated all of us without even breaking a sweat!"

"WHAAAAAT!" General Scales gasped angrily. Zoro then looked up at Scales, who gasped again as he was now angrier. "A human! In Sauria!" He then faced towards his men, "You lost against a human! How could you all be so pathetic! Don't you know that humans are the weakest of all species! You will all suffer after this is over!"

As the Sharpclaw shivered in fear, Zoro took a good look at Scales while he was talking to his men. "_So this guy is the boss... he's pretty big._" Zoro thought. "_To be able to knock over an Earthwalker must show he has some strength. If I can beat him, maybe...!_"

Zoro noticed something familiar around Scales' waist. It was his swords. Zoro thought he lost them back in Cape Claw, but to see them with Scales did not relieved him, but angered him. "Oi! You!"

"Hergh?" Scales glanced over his shoulder to look at Zoro, "Are you talking to me?"

"What are you doing with my swords?" Zoro asked bluntly. Scales looked at the swords at the side of his waist. He then smirked as he then looked back at Zoro.

"Oh... so these belong to you." Scales said. He took out Zoro's swords with his right hand, "I was wondering where these came from. I have never seen swords like these around here before. It makes sense that it was made in some other planet."

"I want you to give me my swords." Zoro said bluntly.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" Scales asked, kneeling down on one foot to look closer at Zoro, "You will greet me as the great General Scales; the most feared man of Sauria. So why should I give back your swords seeing that you are inferior to me in every way?"

"... I'll fight you for them..." Zoro replied more blunt than before, "If I win, I'll take my swords, and we will leave in peace. If you win, you can do whatever you had planned for us."

"Hooh? You want to fight me?" Scales asked as this caused his fellow Sharpclaw to laugh, "You have no idea what you're getting into, human, but seeing that there is no way that I could lose to you, I accept your challenge!"

The Sharpclaw cheered as Scales gave Zoro's swords to one of his men. Tricky was worried about this, "Zoro, you don't have to do this! We can find some other way to escape, but you can't fight Scales! He'll kill you."

"Tricky..." Zoro said while grasping the swords he still has from the Sharpclaw, "Sometimes, you have to be strong, and face your fears. There is no point in escaping from it."

Tricky was confused as Zoro then got up with all three swords in their place. General Scales got some distance from Zoro as he smirked.

"Three swords, eh?" Scales asked, "It doesn't matter how many swords you use, my bare strength will crush you like an insect!"

"Never underestimate your opponent." Zoro said while getting into his stance, "You just might end up dying."

"The only one who will die here is you!" Scales yelled. He then charged at Zoro, and swung his fist at him, but Zoro ducked to avoid it. "_He dodged!_" Scales thought as Zoro lowered his swords.

"TOUROU!" Zoro slashed upward with two swords, nearly cutting Scales' arms off as Scales sidestepped to dodge.

"Why you!" Scales countered with a swing of his left hook, but Zoro countered by swinging down his swords on Scales' hook, causing Scales to hit the ground instead. Zoro then jumped, and hits Scales at the side of his head with the hilt of his blades. "Ugh!" Scales staggered back as Zoro charged at him again, "HOOK BREAK!" Scales lowered his hook at Zoro, who had to parry with all his swords to prevent getting hit. To Zoro's surprise, Scales was pushing down his hook hard enough to make his blades crack.

_"A sword-breaking technique!"_ Zoro thought. Scales then broke shattered Zoro's sharpclaw blades into pieces.

"Ha! How are you going to attack me now without a weapon!" Scales asked. He then got his answer as Zoro hits Scales in the face with the hilts of the broken blades. "Aegh!"

As Scales staggered back as Zoro dropped the hilts, and crossed his arms in front of his face. "USHI BARI!" Zoro charged at Scales, punching rapidly at Scales stomach as Scales staggered back from each hit. Tricky was amazed how easily he is handling Scales, just like the rest of Sharpclaw who were watching the fight.

"I don't believe it! General Scales is losing!" Cried one of the Sharpclaw.

"Can't... get away...!" Scales grunted as Zoro continued punching him. Zoro then jumped up, and grabbed on to Scales' head while placing his legs on his chest.

"Ha!" Zoro delivered a headbutt to Scales' nose, causing Scales to bleed immediately afterwards.

"UAGH!" Scales fell on his back as Zoro jumped off of him. Scales was down, and nearly out as he tried to get back up. "Impossible! A human shouldn't be this strong to hurt someone like me! Huah!" Scales head was then yanked forward by Zoro, who was pulling back his closed fist, ready to finish off Scales.

"Hold it!"

Zoro stopped as he glanced over his shoulder to see several Sharpclaw next to Tricky, ready to strike him with their weapons. "Stop where you are! If you hurt our General again, we will kill Tricky!" A Sharpclaw threatened. Tricky was scared as Zoro frowned at this.

"Damn... huh!" As Zoro went to look back at Scales, he got hit hard in the cheek by him. "Guah!" Scales pushed his fist hard into Zoro's cheek as Zoro went head-first through a pile of rubble in the process.

"Zoro!" Tricky cried. Scales got up as his men went to see if he was alright.

"Damn you..." Scales groaned as he pushed his men out of the way, and picked up Zoro from the pile of rubble. Zoro was already bleeding from the mouth as Scales then punched his body down against the floor.

"Guaaah!" Zoro cried in pain as Scales started stomping on his face.

"You like that! Huh!" Scales then picked up Zoro, and placed up against the wall. Tricky was horrified as he saw Scales beating the daylights out of Zoro, hitting nearly every single part of his body nonstop with his fist.

"Stop it! You're going to kill him!" Tricky yelled. Scales ignored as he continued his assault. Tears then came out of Tricky's eyes as he couldn't take it anymore. "I'll do anything you ask! Just please, stop hurting him! He can't fight back anymore!"

That's when Scales stopped attacking as Zoro fell limplessly on his chest. He had multiple bruises on his body, and several wounds that had blood coming out of him. Zoro looked unconscious as Scales was proud for what he has done. "So..." Scales then looked at Tricky with a sinister smirk, "I think you have something to say to me... don't you?"

Tricky hesitated for a bit, but seeing Zoro injured forced him to say it, "I am not the king of Sauria anymore... you are the king now... General Scales..." Tricky said regretfully.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Yes! It's now official!" Scales yelled proudly, "It's now time to spread the word! We will head to the Walled City, and claim my throne." The Sharpclaw then forced Tricky to get up, which he had to strength to do as Scales faced towards the exit, "My moment of triumph will soon be realized! Come; let us go now, and show those weakling tribes who now rules this planet!"

The Sharpclaw yelled excitedly as Scales took a step forward, but stopped as something grabbed his foot. Scales looked back, and saw Zoro holding his leg with one arm while on the ground. Tricky was completely shocked by this as Zoro then used both arms to hold Scales' leg.

"Zoro! Stop!" Tricky cried. Scales was furious; he thought he'd finished Zoro off, but to see him still conscious infuriated him even more.

"You little worm!" Scales turned around, and grabbed Zoro by the neck. He then lifted Zoro above his head level, and glared at him. His eyes widened as he could see Zoro glaring back at him as well, showing nothing but anger. "After all that... you still want to fight! Why aren't you afraid of me!"

Zoro did not reply. He continued to glare at Scales, who have had it as he raised his hook to his side. "You don't fear me...? Well... I am going to keep you alive until you do! Even if I have to disfigure your entire body!" Scales then brought up his hook even higher, and brought it down.

"SCALES, DON'T! ZOOOORRRRROOOO!" Tricky yelled.

SLASH!

"GYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGG GGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!"

Scales slashed across Zoro's chest, going right through his shirt as blood gushed out of Zoro's chest. Zoro's body was now covered in blood as Scales dropped him on the floor. Zoro didn't seem to be alive as Tricky was trying his best not to cry at the sight of this.

"Zoro..." Tricky cried as Scales turned the other way.

"Bring this human along with us as well." Scales said with a smirk, "I have something planned for this one."

Scales then lead his army out of Cloudrunner fortress, with some of his men pushing Tricky along with them, and some others carrying the seemingly dead Zoro by his shoulders. Tricky sadly looked at Zoro before looking away as they were taken out of the fortress after going through a horrible defeat.

**Meanwhile...**

Franky's eyes widened in anger after hearing what Andrew wanted to do to his ship. "You bastard! You think you can piss me off by destroying my ship!" Franky asked.

"How foolish; I've already achieved that just by saying it to you." Andrew replied with a smirk, "What is going to make this even more interesting is that the way you will react upon seeing the actual thing happen!"

"Oikonny, he has nothing to do with you! Leave his ship alone!" Peppy yelled.

"Shut up!" Andrew replied before kicking Peppy on his back. Peppy groaned in pain as Andrew looked down at him, "I do what I want whenever I want, and this hooligan here will pay for his disrespect!"

"Even if you do mess up my ship, you're not going to escape my wrath when I get out of here!" Franky yelled angrily.

"You idiot; there is no way you can lay a hand on me, much less a finger!" Andrew replied. He then made a hand gesture, signaling some men of his to approach the Thousand Sunny with their blasters, "Now then, I'm going to destroy your ship piece by piece, and you're going to watch the whole thing take place right now! Shoot it!"

The men fired at the exterior parts of the Thousand Sunny with their blasters. Franky, and Peppy gasped as this happened as Andrew then gestured his men to stop firing. After many shots, the left side of the Thousand had many burned marks all over it's design. Even the side of it's figure head was burned. Franky gritted his teeth in anger as Andrew laughed.

"Eyah ha ha ha ha ha! Did you see that!" Andrew asked while looking at the ship, "Your stupid ship stood no chance against my artillery! I'm surprised it didn't even get disfigured; it must've been made well. Too bad it wasn't made well enough to last long, of course! Eyah ha ha ha ha ha!"

"DAAAAAMMNNNN YYYOOOOOOOOUUUU, BAASSTAARRRDD!" Franky yelled furiously as he got on his feet, and tried to attack Andrew from behind, but his men stopped from going any further.

"Hmm! You dare attempt to strike me from behind!" Andrew asked while glancing over at Franky. He then punched Franky in the face out of anger. "You forced me to do this!" Andrew then looked at his men holding Franky, "Bring him, and Peppy to this ship. I want them to see how I personally destroy this ship's interior!"

Oikonny's men picked up Franky, and Peppy as Andrew walked along the crosswalk to get onboard the Thousand Sunny. His men brought the two along as Andrew was disgusted from how the deck looked. "What is this! Some garden! This ship is completely idiotic!" Andrew yelled.

He then walked into the men's quarters to his left, and looked at the stuff around them. "Heh heh... hiya!" Andrew started tearing up the quarters by knocking down the lockers, destroying the bunk beds, and tearing up some pillows with his teeth. Peppy gasped at this while Franky lowered his head with a frown. "What else is here to destroy?"

They went up to the women's quarters as Andrew picked up a chair there, and threw it at a mirror, shattering into pieces. "Flip it over!" Andrew ordered as some of his men flipped over Nami, and Robin's beds. They all then got outside as Andrew kicked rapidly at the rail in front of him until it broke as it fell on the lawn deck. The more Andrew damaged the ship, the angrier Franky was getting, but he didn't show it as his eyes were shaded from looking downward.

"Franky..." Peppy said sadly as Andrew then faced towards him, and Franky.

"Eyah ha ha ha! How do you like that!" Andrew asked Franky, "Do you hate me! Do you want to let out your fury on me! Well, too bad! This ship is no longer yours! It is mine to destroy, and for you to die with it! Eyah ha ha ha ha!"

As Andrew laughed, Franky gritted his teeth angrily, but frowned as he calmly looked at the ground. "... The kitchen..." Franky muttered.

"Huh?" Andrew said.

"Don't you dare mess with the kitchen!" Franky yelled as he looked at Andrew furiously, "I swear, if anything happens to the kitchen, I will beat the living hell out of you!"

"Oohh, so it's the kitchen you desire most!" Andrew said with a smirk, "Fine! You'll see me destroy the whole thing before I destroy this ship!"

"_Perfect!_" Franky thought with a smirk as he, and Peppy were taken with Andrew, until they found the kitchen on the second floor. Andrew looked at it for a while until he then flipped over the table in the dining room.

"Yes! Take that, garbage!" Andrew yelled while destroying some furniture. While he, and his men were distracted from destroying the place, Franky nudged at Peppy to get his attention.

"Listen, I want you to tell Horse face not to mess up the fridge." Franky whispered, "Once you do, he will do the opposite, and I want you to grab the cola bottles he happens to take out."

"Huh? But why... okay." Peppy whispered back, "Oikonny, I demand you seize this at once! Their is no point in eating here if you mess this place up!"

"I don't care! And since it's food you care about, I'm going to destroy that too!" Andrew yelled maniacally. As his men worked on destroying the furniture, Andrew walked to the fridge, and destroyed the lock with a blaster to open it. He started tossing out everything thing inside. "How much food do you have in here! It's not like an army lives in this ship!"

He then threw out some cola bottles, which Peppy caught with his legs. He then stuffed three of them under his shirt as Franky smirked before looking at Andrew, who continued to throw food out the fridge.

"Oi! No matter how much you mess up the ship, you can never destroy it's worth, Horse-face!" Franky yelled. Andrew stopped what he was doing as Franky continued, "I've been on your ship for a while, and everything about it sucks! My ship is more valuable than everything you possess by a long shot, and that's not saying much! You're wasting your time here, so instead of messing up the place, why don't you destroy this ship already! Oh, I know why! It's because you don't have the balls to do it!"

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAA AAAAAAAAAATTTTT!"

**Meanwhile...**

"You're blaming Nami now!" Luffy asked angrily.

"I'm blaming the both of you!" Wolf replied while looking at Luffy, "You two showed me the kind of people you are, and you expect for me to forget about it!"

"I-I don't remember doing anything what you are referring to! Why am I suddenly the blame for all this!" Nami asked. Wolf looked down at the ground with a closed fist.

"It all started when we first met." Wolf said.

/FB\

_"What makes you think that I'll get my ass kicked?" Luffy asked sternly._

_"Kinda obvious if you ask me. A puny boy as yourself doesn't really stand a chance against a real man." Wolf said._

_"And what the hell makes you think that I am not a real man?" Luffy asked a little angrily._

_"Don't make me repeat myself, boy." Wolf replied._

/EFB\_  
_

"When I first met you, I thought you were just some kid pretending to be a man." Wolf explained, "I see many of those lately, and they usually end up dead. I tried to be the nice guy for a change, and try to get you out of that kind of life. Although, you turned out to be an ungrateful little brat, and wanted to beat me up for it."

/FB\

_"You insult me again and I am going to rip your skull out of your head, you stupid cyclops!" Luffy yelled angrily. Wolf got angry as well, and got up_

_"We'll see who rips the skull out of who." Wolf said as he and Luffy were about to battle._

/EFB\_  
_

"But Luffy was only defending himself! You would've done the same thing if someone said that to you!" Nami yelled.

"Don't interrupt me." Wolf said sternly before looking back at Luffy, "So anyway, before we could've settled our differences, that washed up man from the Bloody Chain Clan had to ruin our fun. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah... I do." Luffy replied sternly.

/FB\

_Luffy cracked his fists as Michael awaited for him to attack while he had his eyes closed. "What are you waiting for, you piece of..."_

_"GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy stretched his arm back, which shocked everybody "...PISTOL!" Luffy delivered a strong punch across Micheal's face. Wolf jumped out of the way as Michael went flying to the wall behind him._

/EFB\_  
_

"He shouldnt have touched my hat." Luffy said.

"I was surprised when you did that." Wolf said, "You took him down in an instant. You showed him, and his clan who was boss during that day. I don't know how you are able to stretch your body like that, but I have to admit, you proved me wrong. You showed me that you were a man who wont take crap from others." Wolf then smirked, "That's what leaders like you, and me, are supposed to have. I even had to lower myself in respecting you, because I knew that you were able to accomplish anything with that kind of determination of yours."

"Then why do I have to apologize to you?" Luffy asked. This made Wolf frown again, and clenched his fists in pure rage.

/FB\

_"Hmm... looks like the boy has some skills afterall." Wolf said. Luffy then looked at him again, and got angry all of a sudden._

/EFB\_  
_

"... I can not forget that moment... that moment that completely took me by surprise!"

/FB\

_"You! Don't think that I forgot about you! I am going to kick your-Ahh!" Luffy got hit by Nami so hard, a huge bump formed on his head._

_"LET'S GO NOW!" yelled Nami as she pulls on Luffy's ear, forcing him to get out of the bar. As she pulled Luffy out, and into the fray outside, Wolf was completely devestated. Seeing Luffy forced out of the bar by Nami made him furious than he has ever felt before._

/EFB\_  
_

Wolf pointed at Nami beside him with great anger, "THIS WOMAN HERE FORCED YOU TO LEAVE THAT DAY!" Wolf yelled very loudly as his statement echoed throughout the entire area. Nami was shocked hearing this as she didnt know what to say, "It's thanks to her that she showed me the real you! Inspite of having such determination, you easily went to do something she wanted to do! You are her captain! You were suppose to give this woman orders, and not the other way around! You weren't suppose to submit against this woman's pathetic will to live! You were suppose to do whatever you wanted to do you, but instead, you made a complete fool of yourself that day!"

"I-I-" Nami said.

"SHUT UP!" Wolf yelled right at Nami's face, scaring her to a point when she wanted to back away from Wolf, but was too scared to do it. Wolf then looked back at Luffy, who also was shocked to hear what Wolf was saying, "Not only you humiliated yourself, but worst of all, you humiliated me as well! I was embarressed by the fact that I respected you! I couldn't live with myself knowing that I respected someone who doesnt even respect their leadership! It's an embarressment to me, and to everything I stand for! Now you tell me, can you really call yourself a captain after knowing all this?"

"I-" Luffy said.

"CAN YOU REALLY CALL YOURSELF A CAPTAIN!" Wolf interrupted. Luffy didnt reply, "Of course not! Why would you if your crew doesn't even respect you?" The area got quiet again for a couple of moments until Wolf once again broked the silence. "I couldn't let this go, so I tried following you. I heard that your crew were collecting the hearts to go to other worlds, so I knew you would end up around here eventually. Before you decided to run away from me again, I noticed that your crew were able to manage on their own, and doing things that you didn't had to order them to do. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, but I bet they do that all the time, and this woman gives out most of the orders. Doesn't it bother you that your crew can do so much without you?"

"..." Luffy was silent.

"... I, however, have done better for a living." Wolf stated as he then pointed at Nami, "I have made this woman a part of my team while you weren't protecting her. She is very useful, and unlike you, she respects me as a true leader. She knows what's good for me, and for her. If she wants, I'll let her leave, but only if you apologize."

Luffy continued to remain silent as Nami looked at him worringly. Luffy then looked at Wolf, "I'm..."

"No! Words won't show your forgiveness!" Wolf interrupted, "You are a disgrace for calling yourself a captain, and even if you do find what you're looking for, you'd be disgracing our entire kind for pretending to be one! You're existence itself is a disgrace to all of us, and as long as you live, I wouldn't be able to live with myself any longer! ... There is only one way to solve this."

Wolf took out a regular blaster, and tossed it in front of Luffy's feet. "Pick that up. I want you to apologize to me by killing yourself right now."

Nami gasped as Luffy looked at the blaster with an emotionless look.

**Meanwhile...**

Andrew walked out of the ship by the crosswalk angrily as his men brought Franky, and Peppy with him. "I don't have it, huh!" Andrew asked angrily, referring to what Franky said to him, "I'll show you! I'm going to blow up this right now, and we'll see who is right!"

Franky didnt reply, but instead, he whispered to Peppy, "Once we get off the crosswalk, I want you to push away the guards, and put those colas in my stomach."

"H-How do I do that?" Peppy asked. Before he could reply, he saw Andrew getting off the crosswalk. If Peppy wanted to be saved, now is the time to strike.

"-sigh-... It's time to get rid of this thing once, and for all." Andrew said as he then raised his hand, "Men, go-AGH!"

Peppy tackled Andrew from behind, knocking him on the floor as Peppy fell on his back, with the cola bottles coming out of his shirt. Franky instantly shoulder barged the guards next to him, knocking them off the crosswalk as Franky jumped forward, and landed on his back next to Peppy. Franky's stomach then opened up automatically upon landing as the empty bottles inside automatically popped off.

"Hurry, put them in!" Franky yelled. Peppy was surprised to see Franky's stomach open, but shrugged it off as he had to get the cola bottles on the floor. Since he was handcuffed on his back, he had trouble grabbing the bottles, but he managed to do so as Andrew got up angrily.

"Why you!" Andrew yelled. Peppy was startled as he then got in front of Franky, and jumped on him with the cola bottles behind him, putting them inside Franky's stomach. "Hergh!" After Peppy did that, he got kicked in the face by Andrew.

"Oh!" Peppy cried as he rolled along the ground as Andrew then yanked his body up from his uniform.

"I've had it with you! I'm going to make you suffer!" Andrew yelled furiously. As he glared at Peppy, Franky's hair went back to normal as Franky was acting energetic.

"SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUPAAAA AAAAAAAAAA!"

Franky jumped up, and broke of the laser cuffs around his body with ease. Oikonny's men were shocked as Franky faced towards Andrew, and charged right at him, "I'm going to hit you!"

"What!" Andrew turned around, but he'd wished he didnt.

KAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Franky delivered a strong right fist right into Andrew's face. "Agh!" Andrew cried as he went flying into a pile of containers.

"Emperor Oikonny!" His soldiers cried as Peppy got up on his feet. Franky helped Peppy remove his handcuffs before he faced towards Oikonny's men, who backed away as soon as Franky did his victory pose.

"I'm feeling supaaa pissed off right now! I'm going to make mincemeat out of all of you!"

**Meanwhile...**

Nami was horrified. She didn't know what Luffy was going to do. "Luffy... huh!" Nami saw Luffy pick the blaster up from the ground. Luffy stared at the blaster for a while, which made Wolf impatient.

"There is no other way!" Wolf stated, "Shoot yourself, and let the rest of us live out our lives."

"Luffy, dont listen to him!" Nami yelled worringly, "You know better then to listen to this guy! He doesn't know how we live our lives! Whatever you do, don't do it!"

Luffy didnt reply. He continued to stare at the blaster some more.

"Do it!" Wolf yelled.

"No, Luffy!" Nami cried.

Luffy had to decide now. He lifted the blaster up to his face, and held it tightly. He knew what he had to do.

CRUSH!

"Hmm!" Wolf saw that Luffy destroyed the blaster with his own fist. Luffy then threw the destroyed blaster on the floor beside him, "... What are you doing?"

"I have been told many things in my life, but for some reason, what you said about me not being a real captain was actually believable." Luffy said emotionlessly.

"Luffy?" Nami said curiously.

"Maybe I am not like other captains. Perhaps I am a shell of one." Luffy said while scratching his head, "And it's true that my crew can do things without my help. They are very smart, and I'd be helpless without them. I couldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for them..."

Luffy then looked at Wolf with an angry stare, "But nonetheless, I am still a captain, and I am gonna be the Pirate King! And if my crew needs my help, then I will help them even if it means dying!" Luffy said as he then pointed at Wolf, "You kidnapped Nami, and forced her to be a part of your team. You expect me to kill myself after what you did! I won't forgive you! You, and me, are going to settle this right now, and I will take Nami back with me!

Wolf was speechless as Nami happily cried at this. Luffy then took of his Straw hat, and tossed it to Nami. "Nami, I trust you with that." Luffy said, "Dont worry; I'm going to get you out here!"

"Yes... get him, Luffy!" Nami cried happily. Wolf couldnt believe it; after all he said, Luffy still insists on fighting him.

"Hmph... heh heh... ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Wolf laughed as he then smirked at Luffy, "Don't you remember what I said to you back at Mute City? Talking is cheap, and regardless of your decision, you will still die here!" Wolf then lowered himself into his fighting stance, "Remember this, boy; I'll be the one who will take you down!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: This is it! I am not going to hold back! He's says he will take me down? Then I'll take him down with me! Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 110: The moment of truth, Luffy vs Wolf. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

I have been waiting for this battle to come for a long time now, and at last I can finally work on it! I am going to take some time on the next chapter, it will probably take me longer than usual, but I want it to be great, so please bare with me. Ciao for now!

P.S.: R.I.P. Toonami 1997-2008


	110. Starfox Pt 12

I'm sorry for the wait; I was taking a little break from this story, so that's why it took me this long to update. This chapter should be worth the wait, I hope. Have a blast reading it!

* * *

The awaited duel. Wolf told Luffy of being a real captain, and explained him that Luffy is a disgrace of one. Despite being told this, Luffy will do anything to rescue Nami from Wolf's claws. The rivalry between Luffy, and Wolf has started long ago, but their battle will finally begin. Who will be the victor?

Chapter 110: The moment of truth, Luffy vs Wolf

Nami held Luffy's straw hat up against her chest as she nervously thinking what may happen. She glanced at Luffy, who was warming up by flexing his muscles in a calmly fashion. She then looked at Wolf, who remained in his fighting stance, patiently waiting for Luffy to attempt a move.

_"I have a bad feeling about this."_ Nami thought worryingly, _"Luffy has defeated many people before, but..."_ She then looked down at Luffy's hat, _"After what Wolf said to him, I don't know what may happen. He just cant afford to lose this fight, or else it's all over for us."_

Luffy then did some quick squats as Wolf smirked at him, "How much longer are you going to stall your death? I'm getting bored over here." Wolf said.

"Uh-huh... give me a minute." Luffy replied with a stern, yet calm look. As Luffy continued to flex, Nami slowly crawled back up against a crate in order to prevent getting mixed up in the fight.

_"This is it... please win, Luffy. I dont want to be a part of that guy's team anymore."_ Nami thought while tightly holding on to Luffy's hat.

Luffy then sighed as he then clenched his hands into fists, and got into his battle stance. "Yosh! I'm ready!" Luffy yelled.

"Hmph! Then come at me!" Wolf replied.

Luffy and Wolf then glared at eachother in silence, rising the tension in the area as Nami glanced at them back and forth, anxiously wanting to see who will strike first. Every second that passed by, Nami kept hearing the sound of her heartbeat beating faster, and faster. Her fate lies in the victor, and she prayed that Luffy must win.

It was then that the battle has finally started.

"Here I come! GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy ran towards Wolf while pulling his arm back. Wolf only smirked as Luffy then stretched his arm forward. "PISTOL!" Luffy's arm stretched all the way towards Wolf, who for some reason wasnt trying to dodge it. By the time Luffy's fist was about to connect to Wolf's face, Wolf disappeared in a flash. "Huh! Where did he-!"

"You're pathetically predictable."

Luffy gasped as Wolf was standing right beside him with his back facing towards him. Luffy staggered away in shock as Nami couldn't believe it as well.

"What! How did he get there so quickly!" Nami gasped.

Wolf glanced at Luffy over his shoulder, and smirked, "That's the same move you carelessly used back in the bar." Wolf said, "When it comes to fighting a pitiful weakling, you should never reveal your true skills in a middle of a crowd, but since you did, I already knew what I was going to be up against. Even though you pack quite a punch, your not fast enough to hit me!"

"GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI!" Luffy stretched his leg, and tried to kick Wolf from behind, but missed as Wolf ducked to avoid, and swiftly turned towards Luffy before leaping at him. "Ah!" Wolf then punched Luffy across the head, knocking him off his feet, but recovered by rolling back on them. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy charged at Wolf while throwing multiple punches at him, but Wolf was swift enough to avoid getting hit while approaching towards Luffy at the same time.

"Still not fast enough!" Wolf yelled before doing a somersault, kicking Luffy up across his chin as he got knocked into the air. Wolf then jumped above Luffy, and did a downward roundhouse kick, kicking Luffy with his heel as Luffy got knocked into the ground diagonally. Before Luffy could get up, Wolf did an air jump, heading towards Luffy with a flying kick.

"Whoa!" Luffy rolled back to his feet to dodge as Wolf kicked the ground instead. "GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy countered with by stretching his leg at Wolf, who turned, and sidestepped to avoid before pulling out his Claw blaster. "Yikes!" Luffy moved his stretched leg to the side before Wolf could've cut it off with his blaster. Wolf then swiftly got in front of Luffy, and did a flying roundhouse kick, kicking Luffy before he was able to pull his leg back. "Ahh!" As Luffy was about land on his side, Wolf got in his way, and kicked Luffy upward. As Luffy limplessly got knocked upwards, Wolf jumped above him, and slammed his fists down on Luffy's stomach, instantly knocking him on the ground with great impact.

"Luffy!" Nami cried.

Wolf landed on his feet as he saw Luffy getting up on his knees. "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy stretched his arm towards Wolf, only for him to dodge, and get behind Luffy in an instant.

"Hm?" Wolf noticed that Luffy was pulling his arm, only towards Wolf. "That won't work!" Wolf tried to dodge, but Luffy placed his leg between Wolf's feet, which Wolf didn't notice as he nearly lost his footing. "What the!"

"POUND!" Luffy slammed his fist down at Wolf's head, slamming Wolf down on the ground head first.

"Uwagh!" Wolf cried as he then rolled sideways to get some distance from Luffy before getting up. He growled at Luffy as he saw him smirking while getting up as well.

"'Your not fast enough to hit me' my ass!" Luffy mocked, "I got you, you dumb cyclops!"

"Heh!" Wolf smirked before charging towards Luffy with a right fist, which Luffy dodged, and countered with an uppercut. Wolf dodged it, and tried kicking Luffy, but Luffy caught his leg, and wrapped his arm around Wolf's right arm.

"GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy thrusted his leg, and kicked Wolf in the gut hard. Wolf grunted as he reached for something around his waist.

"REFLECTOR!" Wolf activated his pink, crescent shaped reflector, making Luffy to let go of him as he was knocked back by it. As Luffy staggered back, Wolf took out his Claw buster, and thrusted it's claw towards Luffy. Luffy caught Wolf's blaster from getting any closer, but Wolf lets go of it as he then did a somersault, knocking Luffy up in the air while dropping the blaster. Luffy fell back down as Wolf charged at him while catching his blaster in the process, and started shooting at Luffy while he was still in the air.

"Eh!" Luffy barely dodged some laser blasts as he landed on the ground, and ran around the area to avoid getting shot. "GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy stretched his arms at a crate, and grabbed it, "CATAPULT!" Luffy stopped running, and threw the crate over his head, and towards Wolf. Wolf jumped, and then jumped off the incoming crate as he then headed towards Luffy. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy tried to hit Wolf in the air with a barrage of fists, but Wolf dodged, and grabbed Luffy's arm. "Oh!" Luffy pulled back his arms, bringing Wolf towards him as Wolf tackled right into him afterwards. "Agh!" Both Luffy and Wolf skidded across the ground, going through some crates as they left a trail of dust behind them.

"Gragh!" Wolf then got punched in the face by Luffy, knocking him out of the trail of dust. Wolf managed to land on his feet as he then saw Luffy jumping above him.

"GOMU GOMU NO YARI!" Luffy stretched his leg down to Wolf, who siderolled to avoid as Luffy kicked the ground. While in midair, Luffy grabbed on to one of the hooks hanging from the ceiling, and swung himself towards Wolf while stretching his arm back. "GOMU GOMU NO BULLET!" Luffy pulled back his arm, and tried to punch Wolf, but punched the floor instead as Wolf did several backflips to avoid. After doing one last backflip, Wolf took out some grenades, and tossed them at Luffy before landing on the ground. "Yah!"

KABOOM!

The grenades exploded, but Luffy managed to get away from it in time as he skidded sideways across the floor. He then looked up, and saw Wolf heading towards him with a flying kick. "GOMU GOMU NO FUUSEN!" Luffy inflated his stomach as Wolf kicked him, but only to get bounced off as he fell backwards.

"Tsk!" Wolf got out his claw blaster, and fired some shots at Luffy. Luffy let's out the air in his from his mouth, blowing himself far enough to prevent getting shot down. Once he ran out of air, Luffy placed his feet on the wall behind him, and stretched his arms to grab the columns between him.

"GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!" Luffy sprung himself towards Wolf, who jumped as Luffy went under him. Wolf then kicked Luffy upside the head with his heel, "Ergh!" Inspite getting hit, Luffy wrapped his arms around Wolf's body, and took him along for the ride as they headed towards a wall.

CRASH!

"Grr!" Wolf crashed hard on his back, with Luffy pushing him up against the wall even harder. "Yeargh!" Wolf lifted his feet, and kicked Luffy off of him as he then jumped off the wall, and jumped off the ceiling of the second floor, heading down towards Luffy with his Claw blaster.

"YAA!" Luffy rolled sideways as Wolf nearly thrusted the claw of his blaster right through Luffy's gut. Wolf then slashed the ground with his claw blaster while bringing it up, creating a small shockwave that headed towards Luffy, who rolled back to his feet as the shockwave went past him. "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy then stretched his arm at Wolf, who sidestepped to dodge, and countered by trying to cut Luffy's arm off with his blaster. Luffy instantly moved his arm out of the way, but saw Wolf charging towards him before he could pull his arm back. "Not again!" Luffy yelled as he then ducked under a horizontal swipe from Wolf's Claw blaster.

"Hm!" Wolf suddenly saw Luffy's stretched arm heading towards him. "Goh!" Luffy punched Wolf in the stomach, but Wolf kept his balance as he skidded backwards while on his feet. "Not bad... ha!" Wolf leaped towards Luffy while spinning his body with tail extended. Luffy rolled out of the way as Wolf hits a crate with his tail strong enough to tear up to pieces.

"Whoa!" Luffy gasped as Wolf then charged at him with multiple roundhouse kicks. Luffy blocked the kicks with his arms as he was being forced back to some more crates. Luffy then countered with a backhand, which Wolf dodged by doing a handstand, and then countered by spreading his legs diagonally, kicking Luffy in the process. "Ugh!" Luffy was slightly knocked upward as Wolf then pushed himself off the ground, and kicked Luffy again with both feet, knocking him up even higher. Wolf then got on his feet, and jumped to grab Luffy's head, and tried to ram it down through some crates in front of him, but he only stretched Luffy's neck as Luffy was holding on to one of the hooks hanging from the ceiling.

"Let go!" Luffy brought his head upward, springing Wolf into the air as Luffy then jumped above him while stretched, and twisted his arm back. "GOMU GOMU NO RIFLE!" Luffy thrusted his arm, and untwisted it towards Wolf, but to Luffy's surprise, Wolf did an air jump, avoiding Luffy's punch as he was now above him.

"CYCLONE WOLF!" Wolf flew diagonally downward towards Luffy while being covered with wind. As Wolf flew into Luffy, the wind around him was hitting Luffy multiple times. Luffy cried in pain as Wolf finished his attack with a strong kick.

"Gah!" Luffy crashed to the floor, but instantly bounced off as he stretched his arms to grab Wolf's body. "GOMU GOMU NO SUPLEX!" Luffy pulled Wolf down over himself, and slammed Wolf's head on the floor, creating a mild shockforce that knocked several crates away.

"Yah!" Nami cried while trying to remain in her spot.

Luffy let's go of Wolf as they both fell on their hands and knees, panting lightly before glaring at eachother again. "HA!" Luffy and Wolf then charged at one another, trying to hit eachother with a barrage of fists. They continued to do this until Wolf broke this up by doing a somersault, catching Luffy off guard as he was knocked back. Luffy backflipped back to his feet as Wolf then thrusted his Claw blaster repeatedly at him, which Luffy dodged while taking several steps back. Wolf then fired at Luffy, who avoided by arching his back backwards, and countered by kicking Wolf's blaster off his hands.

"YARI!" Luffy thrusted both of his legs at Wolf, who siderolled to dodge, and retrieved his blaster from the ground. Before he could do anything with it, though, Luffy kicked the blaster away from him again, and then did a roundhouse kick with his other foot, kicking Wolf across the face.

"Ugh!" Wolf was knocked off his feet, and fell on his back as Luffy charged at him again while stretching both of his arms back.

"GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusts his arms forward, but leaped over him to avoid. Wolf then was about to counter, but Luffy accidentally hit an explosive crate.

KABOOM!

"Uagh!" Both of them were sent flying back by the explosion as they fell apart from eachother. Luffy and Wolf then stood up while looking down at the floor, panting as Nami was astounded by their battle.

"These guys... they're both equally matched." Nami said in awe.

"HUGH!" Luffy and Wolf charged at eachother again, with their fists colliding with one another.

**Meanwhile...**

Way far down beneath the area Luffy and Wolf are fighting in, Sanji and Panther were dueling it out like any other determined soul for the love of their life. "Nami-san will come back with me!" Sanji yelled while swinging his leg at Panther, who blocked with his forearm.

"Nonsense!" Panther replied as he then tried punching Sanji, but missed as Sanji jumped back, "She belongs with Star Wolf, and I will not let you take her away!"

With such intense fury, they unleashed several kicks upon eachother, creating such force that is disfiguring the floor around them.

Usopp was still around the 2nd floor, running around screaming while several lasers tried shooting him down from out of nowhere. "Why are you attacking me! I don't want to fight!" Usopp cried. Leon then turned visible in front of Usopp, shocking him as he fell on his rear.

"You don't know!" Leon asked while a vain popped on his forehead, "It's because of you people that witch is now a part of my team! You were so careless to leave her alone, now I have to suffer for it! And if I have to suffer, then her former comrades must suffer as well!"

"But she wanted to stay on our ship alone during that time! WAAHH!" Usopp got back up, and started running away again. Leon turned invisible, and started chasing him while locking on to him from behind.

"Die!" Leon fired some shots, which Usopp avoided with a side jump, ending up behind a rectangular column. Leon got to where Usopp was, only to see that he was no longer there. "Where did-!"

"HISSATSU KAENBOSHI!" Usopp fired a flaming pellet in front of Leon's way, startling Leon as he evaded it by hiding.

"Ha! You missed!" Leon said, "You almost got me there, but it won't happen again!" Leon got out of hiding, and fired several lasers around the floor, startling Usopp as he lowered his head while running behind another column. Leon got around the floor to catch Usopp by surprise, but his foot suddenly got stuck on something, "Huh!" Leon noticed glue on the floor, and was standing on it as he was unable to pull himself out.

"Ha ha ha!" Usopp came out of hiding with a confident look, "I've tricked you! Now you cant do anything to me!" Usopp then aimed at Leon with his Kabuto, "HISSATSU KATAKIBOSHI!" Usopp repeatedly fired several explosive pellets at Leon, who was unable to move out of the way, but didn't seem worried.

"Heh heh..." Inspite of being stuck, Leon dodged the explosive by flexing his body around, moving it in a manner only chameleon could move. Usopp gasped as Leon then fired at him, with Usopp frantically dodging by moving his hips in a desperate fashion.

"Uwah!" Usopp ran away again as Leon fired around his feet, melting off the glue as he then chased after Usopp again. Leon fired at Usopp from behind, who did front flip as he aimed at Leon in midway of his flip, "HISSATSU SHURIKEN SUISEI!" Usopp fired a string of shurikens at Leon, who quickly shot them away with great precision as he leaped towards Usopp, who took out something while turning towards him.

"SMOKE BOMB!" Usopp threw a smoke bomb at Leon, which exploded into a smoke screen as Leon landed on knees, coughing upon getting hit.

"Ergh! What a dirty trick... where are you!" Leon asked angrily.

Usopp was hiding behind one of the columns, scared to death as he tried to calm down. "How do I beat him?" He asked, "I can't see him well if he stays invisible, and even if he is visible, I won't be able to hurt him if he keeps shooting down my ammo. Their must be someway to beat him..." Usopp thought for a minute until he smiled, "That's it!"

Usopp then came out of hiding while resting his slingshot on his shoulder, "Oi, you fiend! You may be invisible, but you will never defeat me! You know why! Because I am-"

"Shut up!" Leon yelled as Usopp heard him behind him. Leon then fired at Usopp, who quickly ran away while avoiding the shots. Usopp then dropped some caltrops behind, but Leon saw them as he then started jumped from column to column to avoid stepping over the caltrops. He then did one last leap as he headed straight towards Usopp, "Die!"

Usopp nervously, but quickly avoided the close-range shot while turning towards Leon while taking out something, "FLASH DIAL!" Usopp used his Flash Dial to create a bright flash, blinding Leon in a close distance.

"My eyes!" Leon landed in front of Usopp while trying to regain his sight. As he did, he accidentally turned visible, allowing Usopp to see him.

"Gotcha! USOPP HAMMER!" Usopp hits Leon with his hammer, knocking him back into the pile of caltrops Usopp left behind earlier.

"AHH! Agh! Ahh!" Leon cried as some caltrops spiked onto his body. As he cried in pain, Usopp aimed his slingshot at him.

"There is no escape for you now! I got you right where I want you!" Usopp yelled.

"So... have... I!" Leon took out switch, and activated something. Usopp heard a frequent beeping noise under his feet, so he looked down, and saw some sensor bombs that Leon placed there when he wasn't looking.

"Ah!"

BOOOOM!

Sanji stopped attacking Panther to see an explosion engulfing part of the second floor. "Usopp!" Sanji cried worryingly, "Guh!" Panther took the opportunity to kick Sanji when he wasn't looking as Sanji fell on the floor.

"So pitiful of you for losing your focus!" Panther mocked, "We are fighting for a woman's love, so if you plan to fight me for it, then I suggest you get up!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Sanji yelled as he then charged at Panther with several kicks. "QUASI!" Sanji did a handstand, and span around with his legs spread out as he tried to kick Panther, but he got out of the way as he took out three roses.

"ROSA SANGRIENTE!" Panther threw the roses at Sanji, who pushed himself up in the air to avoid, but as soon as the roses hit the ground, it's petals flew up in the air, going past Sanji as some of them left small cuts on his clothing. Sanji grunted as spinned around the air, causing the petals to fly away from him as Sanji landed on the ground with minor injuries. "You have already seen my rose. You're destiny is to die under my hands, child."

"The hell with that!" Sanji yelled as he ran towards Panther. "POITRINE!" Sanji thrusts his foot into Panther's chest, but Panther blocked Sanji's kick with his forearms. "GIGOT!" Sanji spins around, and tried to kick Panther's kneecaps, but Panther jumped over to dodge the attack. Sanji then jumped higher than Panther while raising his leg up, "EPAULE!" Sanji brought his leg down, kicking Panther hard on his shoulder.

"Ah!" Panther cried as the kick he received drove him to the floor, but managed to land on his hands as he countered by thrusting himself up while spinning like a drill, kicking Sanji in the gut while he was still in midair.

"Oh!" Sanji grunted as he recovered in midair while facing his leg downwards, "BROCHETTE!" Sanji span downward like a drill as Panther swiftly dodged it in midair. Sanji landed on the ground before Panther did as Panther brushed the dust off his shoulder.

"Ole'" Panther taunted. Sanji ran to him with a flying kick, which Panther avoided, and countered by kneeing Sanji's back. Sanji staggered forward upon landing as Panther grabbed his hands, and spun him 360 degrees before letting him go. Sanji was somehow spinning around uncontrollably as Panther charged at him while he was open. "TIJERA DE LA MUERTE!" Panther leaped towards Sanji leg-first as he opened his legs, and closed them like scissors on Sanji's head. He then did a handstand, and threw Sanji with his legs as Sanji spiralled towards the other side of the room.

"Gegh!" Sanji crashed onto a column hard, dazedly trying to get up afterwards as Panther looked down.

"Pity..." Panther said unimpressed, "I expected more from you."

"Eh.. heh... I'm not through yet!" Sanji said while getting back on his feet.

**Meanwhile...**

"GOMU GOMU NO SHOTGUN!" Luffy stretched his arm, and twanged it, causing it to move several trajectories while heading towards Wolf. Wolf had no problem running through the attack as Luffy quickly pulled back his arm, and stretched his leg upwards, "GOMU GOMU NO ONO!" Luffy lowered his leg down as quickly as he could, but Wolf was quicker as he jumped over Luffy before Luffy could've kicked him. Wolf tried elbowing Luffy, but Luffy blocked with his right elbow, and countered by wrapping his arm around Wolf's left arm, and tried punching him with his right, but Wolf moved his head out of the way, countered by throwing Luffy behind him, and delivering a back kick to Luffy's back.

Luffy grunted by getting kicked, but didnt let go of Wolf's arm as he springed back towards him, and shoulder barged him right in the torso.

"Ergh!" Wolf cried while staggering back as Luffy let's go of his arm, and held onto Wolf's shoulders while jumping back.

"GOMU GOMU NO KAMA!" Luffy sprunged himself towards Wolf, attempting to clothesline him, but Wolf backflipped to avoid, and ended up kicking Luffy from upside the head. "Agh!" Luffy rolled across the floor in pain as Wolf landed on his feet, and went to retrieve his blaster from the floor.

"Hargh!" Wolf aimed at Luffy, but to his surprise, he was already inches in front of him.

"Grr!" Luffy pushed Wolf's arm's up, causing him to accidently fire upward, but Wolf then kicked Luffy away, and then started firing at him. Luffy jumped several times back to avoid the shots, and then stretched towards the ledge of the second floor, and sprung himself on there. Wolf fired at Luffy while going after him, jumping from crates, and from columns to get where Luffy was. Once Wolf got on the second floor, Luffy ran in front of him, and backhanded his blaster off his hands as it fell on the first floor. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy was finally able to land some fists on Wolf with this attack due to being close to him, but not for long as Wolf retreated by jumping off the second floor, and grabbing one of the hooks from the ceiling.

"Take this!" Wolf swung himself back to the second floor, kicking Luffy up against the wall before getting off the hook. Wolf then threw a fist at Luffy, but hits the wall after Luffy dodged him as Luffy countered with a kick to his gut. Wolf staggered back a bit as Luffy swung his fist at him again, but Wolf ducked under the attack, and countered with an upper kick, which Luffy dodged, and countered with a clothesline, knocking him on his back.

Wolf siderolled onto his feet, and knocked down some crates in front of Luffy to distract him, which worked as Wolf kicked Luffy in the face. "Agh!" Luffy staggered back as Wolf swunged his fists at him, punching Luffy repeatedly until Luffy dodged his last fist, and punched Wolf hard across the face.

"Ah!" Wolf was knocked back, but kept his footing as he leaped towards Luffy, curled into a ball while spinning vertically as he crashed into Luffy, knocking him on his back. Wolf then grabbed Luffy by his vest, and slammed him right through some wooden crates, and into a wall.

"Hiya!" Luffy countered by grabbing Wolf's head, and slamming his face into the wall behind. Wolf staggered as he let's go of Luffy, allowing Luffy to punch Wolf in the gut hard, and then kicking him at the side of his head, knocking Wolf into the wall beside him. Luffy ran towards Wolf, only to get tackled to the ground by him. Luffy punched Wolf in the face three times to make him get off, but Wolf countered with some fists of his own as he then picked Luffy up, and slammed the side of his head against the wall before tossing him down to the lower floor.

"Luffy!" Nami cried as she saw Luffy limplessly landing hard on the floor. Luffy pulled himself on his hands and knees as Wolf jumped down towards him.

"GOMU GOMU NO KAZAN!" Luffy turned around, and stretched his leg upwards with great force, kicking Wolf right up against ceiling hard enough to leave a small crack on it.

"GUAH!" Wolf coughed up some blood as Luffy pulled back his leg, allowing Wolf to fall down. As Luffy tried to get up, he saw Wolf stopping his fall by holding onto one of the hanging hooks. "Eh..." Wolf dropped some grenades, signaling Luffy to get out of the way as they exploded.

"Whoa!" Luffy ran around the area with his head down as Wolf was swinging from hook to hook, dropping some grenades in the process as Luffy was running out of breath from trying to run away. He stopped in front of column, which turned out to be a bad idea as Wolf swunged himself towards the column, and jumped off of it to kick Luffy in the face. "Oh!"

While Luffy was knocked down, Wolf once again went to retrieve his blaster, and charged it up to it's maximum potency, with the tip of the blaster glowing red as Wolf aimed it towards Luffy. "FULL CHARGED BLAST!" Wolf fired a big, and red laser blast as it homed towards Luffy, who could only stand up as he saw the beam coming.

BOOM!

"Wha!" The beam engulfed Luffy, which exploded afterwards as it destroyed most of the crates around him, and part of the second floor above him.

"Luffy!" Nami cried again as Wolf smirked upon what he did.

"... Huh?" Wolf's smirk faded as he saw Luffy getting out of the rubble the explosion, having several burned marks all over his body. Wolf smirked again upon seeing this, "It seems like you really are strong. Atleast you have one of the qualities a captain should have."

"GRAAAAAGHHH!" Luffy yelled as he charged at Wolf again.

**Meanwhile...**

Oikonny's men were completely shocked, and dumbfounded for what had happened to their emperor. Andrew layed emotionless against a container, having a swollen cheek after Franky knocked the daylights out of him.

"E-Emperor... EMPEROR OIKONNY!" Cried the soldiers. As some of them went to see if Andrew was okay, Peppy looked at his surroundings, feeling nervous.

"Um... how are we going to escape again?" Peppy asked nervously.

"Simple." Franky said while cracking his knuckles, "We're just going to use this ship to get back to your world, and we'll escape with my ship."

"How are we going to do that with all these guards here!" Peppy asked.

"Don't worry about that; I'll take care of all them!" Franky replied with a smirk. Peppy wasnt to sure to trust Franky with this, but then he saw Oikonny's men aiming at them.

"You bastard! How dare you harm our Emperor!" Asked one of the guards, "We'll kill-!"

"STRONG..." Franky launched out his right arm, catching the guards by surprise as Franky then swunged it around like a flail, "HITTER!" Franky slapped every single guard surrounding him and Peppy as Peppy was ducking in order to avoid getting hit. After all the guards around them were knocked down, Franky opened up his left wrist, "WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired multiple blasts at every guard that was in sight, with some of them falling over guard rails, and Franky especially shot down the guards that messed with his ship earlier.

After Franky dealt with them, one of the wounded went to activate the alarm on the wall, alarming all the troops in the ship to be on alert. "Ow! Let's get going! Come on, rabbit bro!" Franky yelled.

"O-Oh, alright!" Peppy said nervously. They both ran out of the hangar as fast as they could as Andrew was starting to regain conciousness.

"E-Emperor Oikonny!" Cried one of the wounded soldiers as he saw Andrew getting up, "Are you-?"

"GYYETT THEMFF!" Andrew yelled with a swollen look, which was the reason why he spoked funny, "I VANT THEMFF DESFROYED, BUT ALITHE! GYET THEMFF NOWWTHH!"

Franky, and Peppy ran across the long hallways, until they saw some guards blocking their way. "Hide!" Franky yelled as Peppy then hid behind a wall. "HOSHI SHIELD!" Franky's left arm turned into a shield as the guards started firing at him. Franky is able to put up with the beams due to him being a cyborg, but he can still feel the burns from getting hit. "Damn you... you think your stupid lasers are going to take me down! STRONG RIGHT!" Franky then launched his right arm, hitting the guards in front of them as most of them were knocked down.

Franky then aimed at the remaining guards with his left wrist, "BEANS LEFT!" Franky fired multiple bullets at the guards, shooting them down as the path was now clear.

"Franky, behind you!" Peppy cried. Franky turned around to see some guards trying to attack him from the rear.

"Bunch of cowards! FRANKY BOXING!" Franky repeatedly punched all the guards behind him, knocking them all out as Franky turned the other way. "Coast is clear! Let's go!"

Franky, and Peppy continued to run through the hallways as Franky saw more guards at the end of the hall. "Get outta my way! BEANS LEFT!" Franky fired multiple bullets again, shooting down some guards as the remaining retreated. Franky didnt want any of them to escape, so he chased after them while running at full speed. Once he got around the corner of the hall, he saw a fleet of soldiers in the other hallway, "Damn!" Franky ran away as the guards nearly shot him. The guards chased after Franky, who suddenly turned around, "FRANKY TRIANGLE JACKER!" Franky threw his sideburns as they slashed through the guards, knocking them down. "WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky finished them off with a blast off his wrist, clearing the way again.

"Hergh?" Franky then spotted three robots with wheels for feet, and blasters for arms as they appeared from behind him. Franky got into his stance as Peppy went to hide again. "Great, more trash..."

"Franky, do a barrel roll!" Peppy advised from behind a wall.

"Do a what?" Franky asked curiously.

Peppy just blinked in confusion until he hid himself again. "S-Sorry! Force of habit!"

Franky rolled his eyes, and focused back on the robots. They started firing on him, which Franky blocked with his left arm while running towards them. "STRONG UPPERCUT!" Franky uppercutted the center robot, ripping it's upper body from it's lower half. While the upper half was knocked upwards, Franky grabbed the lower half with both arms, and slammed it right into the robot on his left. The remaining robot tried firing at him, but the upper half Franky knocked up earlier fell on it, damaging it's circuits as this gave Franky enough to take the skin of his right hand, "STRONG HAMMER!" Franky punched the robot hard, sending it flying right into a wall before exploding into pieces.

Franky wiped the dust off his hands as was now done with the robots. He then went back to Peppy, "Oi, I'm done here! Let's get movin', old man!"

"R-Right!" Peppy nodded. They hurried through the hallways, with nothing slowing them down along the way.

**Meanwhile...**

Wolf jumped back, avoiding a fist from Luffy, who picked his leg up. "GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy stretched his leg towards Wolf, but missed as Wolf jumped on his leg, and ran on it to get towards Luffy.

"Ha!" Wolf swung his fist at Luffy, who instantly moved his head back to avoid as he then brought his leg stretched leg upwards, making Wolf to get off of him.

"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly stretched his arms up towards Wolf, who countered by swinging creating several cutting waves with his Claw blaster. They did this for several moments until they struck eachother simultaneously. They both got knocked back as wolf fell next to a rectangular crate with a label. Wolf smirked as he opened, and grabbed what was inside.

"I'll show you what a real gatling gun looks like!" Wolf yelled as he took out a gatling gun from the crate, and started firing multiple lasers at Luffy.

"Yah! Whoa, whoa!" Luffy ran away as he tried to avoid getting shot as much as possible. He stretched his arms, and pulled himself up on the second floor, and hid behind a column. Wolf teased Luffy by shooting around the column he was hiding behind.

"Ergh!" Luffy then jumped off the second floor while stretching and twisting his arm back. "GOMU GOMU NO RIFLE!" Luffy thrusted his twisted arm towards Wolf, punching right through the beams Wolf was firing at him as Luffy punched the ground inches away from Wolf was standing on, creating a shockwave that knocked Wolf off his feet.

"Ah!" Wolf recovered by landing his feet on the wall behind him. He then jumped off of it as he spinned his body towards Luffy, gathering a current of wind around his body in the process. Luffy covered his face with his forearms as Wolf then kicked him hard when he got close. Luffy was send flying back, but landed on his feet as he skidded backwards before nearly crashing into the wall behind him.

"Ugh!" Luffy looked forward to see Wolf running towards him with great speed. Luffy twisted his body around multiple times as Wolf squated down when he was in front of him.

"FLASH!" In a blink of eye, Wolf leaped towards Luffy, but Luffy somehow managed to dodge it in a nick of time. Luffy then grabbed Wolf by his tail while he was still in midair. "Hm!"

"GOMU GOMU NO KAZAGURUMA!" Luffy untwisted his body, spinning Wolf around in circles as Wolf went crashing through some crates, and columns.

"GRRAGH!" Wolf cried as Luffy let's him go, making him fly, and crash into the ledge of the second floor. Before Wolf could fall off, though, Luffy stretched his left arm, and grabbed Wolf by the neck.

"GOMU GOMU NO MACHINE GUN!" Luffy pulled in Wolf as he repeatedly punched his gut with his right arm only. After the repeated blows, Luffy winded up his arm, and punched Wolf straight in the face before letting him go. Wolf nearly crashed into a wall, but he stopped himself by landing on his hands, and feet. He panted a bit before smirking as he then moved so quick, he disappeared. Luffy gasped as he then kicked from behind by Wolf. "Agh!"

Luffy staggered forward as Wolf suddenly appeared in front of him, "TRICYCLONE WOLF!" Wolf leaped at Luffy while covered in wind, hitting Luffy multiple times before kicking him hard. Luffy fell back, but didnt land on the ground as Wolf did the same attack on him again, and kicked Luffy upward. Luffy limplessly flew up as Wolf repeated his move on him one more time, only he double kicked Luffy in the back to send him flying even higher. Luffy coughed up some blood as Wolf did an air jump to get above him, and clasped his fists together to knock Luffy down. "Gergh!" Suddenly, Luffy wrapped his legs around Wolf's stomach, and twisted his legs afterwards while stretching himself down to the floor.

"GOMU GOMU NO OZUCHI!" Luffy untwisted his legs, rapidly spinning Wolf in midair before slamming him down hard on the floor. Wolf cried in pain as Luffy fell on the ground also. Luffy now had several small cuts all over his body, while Wolf was bleeding from his head. Inspite of that, they both got up again, with Luffy then charging towards Wolf

"Back off!" Wolf yelled as he did forward side flip, and kicked Luffy in the chest, knocking him on his back again, "You will not beat me!"

**Meanwhile...**

In Sauria, General Scales led his army through the fields, taking Tricky as their hostage. Two Sharpclaw were also bringing a seemingly dead Zoro over their shoulders.

"I can't believe this guy dared to fight our General." Said one of the Sharpclaw carrying Zoro.

"But didn't you see how strong this guy was? He took down an army of our allies without breaking a sweat, and he had the guts to face General Scales even after he was nearly beaten to death."

"Even so, what he did was foolish. Going up against our general is the same thing as having a death wish. Nobody can defeat General Scales, and live to tell about it, that's for sure."

"Heh heh! You're right, and this guy here may look dead, but General Scales will make sure to wipe out his existance after this world is ours! Ha ha ha ha!

Tricky walked along with the Sharpclaws with a sad look as he then looked over to Zoro, who hasnt said or done everything after Scales did to him. "Zoro..." Tricky said sadly.

"Hey! Keep moving!" A Sharpclaw yelled as he kicked Tricky to make him walk again.

Scales led his army towards over some cliffs, were beyond them lied the Walled city. It wasnt much of city, but more like ruins. There were some Earthwalkers walking around the place, and most of them were around a pyramid-like ruin, with some walls around it's corners, and a squared lake around the both of them.

One of the Earthwalkers noticed Scales, and his army. "It... It's Scales!" Cried the Earthwalker. The others heard his cry, and saw Scales ontop of the cliff. Some of them were scared, while the rest were ready to defend their land. Scales only smirked as he signaled his men to bring Tricky forth.

"K-King Tricky!" Gasped the Earthwalkers.

"Stand down, Earthwalker tribe!" Scales yelled, "If you want to keep your precious king alive, I suggest you do what I say!"

The Earthwalkers didn't know what to do. Tricky could only lower his head in shame, but by doing so, it showed that his fellow Earthwalkers that there was no hope. The Earthwalkers had no choice but to kneel down before Scales.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! At last, my moment of triumph has come!" Scales said with a devilish smirk.

And so, Scales started to turn the Walled City into his own vision. He imprisoned most of the defenesless Earthwalkers inside a jail cell next to corner of the city, while several others were chained to the floor next to the pyramid.

Several hours later, Scales sat on a throne his army made for him on the steps of the pyramid. He enjoyed his new role as 'king' as Tricky was next to him, not saying a word. "Ahh... so this is how it's like, huh?" Scales asked optimisticaly, "I've only been king for a few hours now, but it's been really good so far! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Tricky growled a bit, until he saw some of Scales men bringing Zoro up to the pyramid. Scales smirked as he signaled his men to lay him next to Tricky. They dropped Zoro intentionally as Zoro limplessly fell hard on his back. They laughed before they left him and Tricky alone.

"Zoro!" Tricky cried. Zoro wasnt replying to him, nor did he looked alive for that matter, "Come on, Zoro, wake up! This isn't funny!" Zoro remained motionless, "You can't be dead! Your the guy who fought an army of Sharpclaw just to get your swords back! You can't die like this! Zoro!"

Zoro remained motionless, which caused Tricky to cry a bit before looking away, "This is my fault..." He said sadly, "If it wasn't for me, none of this would've happened! If only if I was strong as you, then... oh, Zoro, please wake up!"

"Ha ha ha! He can't hear you! He's already dead!" General Scales laughed.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Tricky yelled at Scales without looking at him. Scales scoffed as he got up from his throne.

"It doesnt matter what you think; this world is now mine to rule! And everyone in it will live in fear under the name of General Scales!" Scales said proudly with open arms as his army applauded to him, "Yet... I feel a little empty. It's like there is something I need to do in order to be completely satisified." Scales' eyes then widened upon realization, "Oooh, I know!"

Scales glanced at Zoro with a devilish smirk. He then walked up to Zoro, and lifted him up from the ground. "In order to satisfy my needs, a sacrifice must be made! And the only proper way to do it, is to feed this scum to the deadliest of all tribes in existance."

"Wait, you dont mean-!" Tricky gasped.

"That's right! Ha ha ha!" Scales laughed, "It's time to feed the Redeye! Men, take him to the nest!"

Scales happily brought Zoro to his men, who then took Zoro towards a secret passage. "Zoro, you must wake up! They're going to kill you! Zoro, please!" Tricky cried, but it was no use. Scales continued to laugh as his men took Zoro down the secret passage, and in front of an entrance. They threw Zoro inside before closing the room shut as he limplessly rolled down the hill, and ended up being in a very big room.

It was then loud steps could be heard. Out of the darkness, appeared a gigantic T-rex, or Redeye as the other tribes call it, as it picked up Zoro's scent, and approached Zoro slowly. It lowered his head to smell Zoro as it then lifted to let out a tremoundous screech. The Redeye then lowered it's head with it's mouth, ready to devour Zoro, but as it did, Zoro's eyes shot open.

Back outside, Scales continued to laugh as Tricky was shaking nervously, but was also angry, "He had nothing to do with you, Scales!" Tricky cried, "You have gone too far this time!"

"As if I'd care." Scales replied, "What you should worry about is the way you're speaking to me." Scales then faced towards Tricky with a glare, "As king, I won't allow you to speak to me with that tone."

"I don't care what you think of my tone! I'll talk to you the way I want!" Tricky replied angrily.

"Oh, really?" Scales asked he faced his hook inches away from Tricky's face, "Tell me I'm your king!"

"No!" Tricky replied.

"I am not asking you; I'm ordering you to tell me that I'm your king!" Scales yelled back. Tricky only glared at Scales, who was getting impatient, "Damn you... if you don't say it, then I'll cut you into pieces!" But before Scales could harm Tricky, the Walled City started to shake. "An earthquake!"

As Scales, and his men thought their was an earthquake, they saw the land over the river starting to bulge up as if something was coming out. Everyone looked towards it as the ground was getting bulgier until...

BOOM!

Something came flying out from underneath the ground, something enormous. It turned out to be the Redeye, which had swirls over it's eyes as it fell high up in the sky. The Earthwalkers, the Sharpclaw, Tricky, and even General Scales had their eyes popping out of their heads, and their jaws nearly hitting the floor in shock as the Redeye fell hard on land with a loud thud. Everyone remained in shock as the Redeye was unconcious.

"Wh-What is this!" Scales asked. While everyone tried to figure out what happened, Tricky could see a sillouhette coming from the dust cloud the Redeye caused upon landing. It took a few seconds for Tricky to realize who it was he cried in joy.

"ZORO!" Tricky cried happily. Everyone saw Zoro coming out of the dust cloud, with his hands in his pockets, and his head lowered.

Scales couldnt believe it; he thought he killed Zoro, but seeing him alive made him feel... nervous. "That's... impossible.. grr... THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

Zoro raised his head as he then yawned, "... I just can't seem to get any sleep these days."

**Meanwhile...**

Wolf kicked Luffy while he was down, making him roll across the floor. Luffy got one knee, and tried to punch Wolf, only to get kicked in the face instead as he fell on his back again. Wolf just sighed irritatedly while intentionally dropping his Claw blaster.

"All weaklings! The bunch of you!" Wolf yelled, "Is this the best you can do, boy!"

As Wolf continued to mock Luffy, Nami was very worried. "Luffy, don't just let him do that!" She thought, "Get up! I know you can win!"

Luffy then pulled himself up by grabbing Wolf's foot. Wolf raised an eyebrow until a tight squeeze from Luffy's grip. "Damn you!" Wolf then started kicking Luffy upside the head, but after kicking him a couple of times, Luffy caught his attacking leg, and swept Wolf off his feet, and on his back. "Eh!"

"GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy stretched his leg up in the air while holding onto Wolf's legs with his arms, "ONO-Whoa!" Before Luffy could bring it down, though, Wolf spinned around with his feet, knocking Luffy off of his as Wolf spinned him around, and around until Luffy had to let go due to the momentum. "Eh.. ah!" Luffy was about to crash into a wall, until Wolf grabbed his stretched leg, and sprunged him back with both arms before letting go of him. Luffy limplessly flew towards Wolf, who dashed, and thrusted his arm forward, hitting Luffy hard in the gut. "AH!" Luffy was knocked back into the wall, and fell on his knees in pain.

Luffy panted a bit before Wolf tossed a grenade at him. "Eh!" Luffy quickly ran out of the way as the grenade exploded behind him, causing him to roll forward from the force of it, but recover right back on his feet as he dashed towards Wolf. "GOMU GOMU NO BULLET!" Luffy thrusted his arm at Wolf, who moved his head sideways to dodge.

Wolf then grabbed Luffy, and pummeled his stomach with his right knee repeatedly. After that, Wolf uppercuts Luffy across the chin, knocking him up in the air as Wolf leaped after him. "Y... YARI!" Luffy was exhausted as he thrusted his legs at Wolf, who air jumped upwards to avoid, and countered with a double clamped fist, knocking him down hard on the ground. "Uagh!" Luffy dazedly got on his feet, and clenched his fists angrily, "GOMU GOMU NO GATL-!" Right when Luffy thrusted his fists, Wolf caught them with his palms, and pushed Luffy back before clenching his fists tightly as well.

"CYCLONE FANG!" Wolf repeatedly punched Luffy mercilessly, only a tad faster than Luffy would have done to him. Every fist came in contact with Luffy's body, slighty staggering him back by the second as Wolf finished off his combo with an air fist, knocking Luffy off his feet as he crashed back into the wall again.

Luffy looked worn out as he could barely get up. Wolf panted a little before frowning, "It takes... more than stretching to beat me!" He yelled, "You are going to have to do better than that!"

Luffy remained quiet as he looked down at the ground, "... Okay." He muttered. He then stood, and inflated his stomach, and deflated his arms, and legs. He then started moving, and twisting his body around until he was in form of a ball, shocking Nami in the process. "BALL LUFFY!" Luffy bounced up and down upon turning into the form that helped defeat Ridley many chapters ago.

"I never seen this before." Nami said in awe.

"While I'm in this form, you cannot harm me!" Luffy stated, "Everything you do to me will bounce right back at you! You stand no chance against me now!"

Wolf was highly unimpressed with Luffy's form. He simply grabbed his Claw blaster from the floor, and shot Luffy. "OOOOWW!" Luffy cried as he instantly went back to his original form while crying in pain. Nami dumbfounded by this as Luffy rubbed his face in pain, "Ow, ow, ow... I guess it doesn't work against laser beams."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Nami asked furiously while waving her arms frantically, "You're suppose to be rescueing me, not to mess around like this! Hurry up, and finish him off, you stupid 'you cannot harm me!' idiot!

Wolf was not amused as he aimed his blaster at Luffy, "I think it's time we wrap this up, boy." He said, "I know it's hard for you to understand, but you must die in order to be forgiven." Luffy stopped rubbing his face as Wolf continued, "A faker such as yourself can no longer stay alive. Only your death can bring peace in the name of a captain. It's for the best... now stay right there while I-"

"GEAR..." Luffy interrupted while standing up, "SECOND!" Luffy slammed his fist on the ground as he pumped his blood flow in faster rate with his legs, causing his body to let out steam, and turn red.

"Oh! He's going to use that!" Nami gasped.

Wolf was actually curious with Luffy's current form as Luffy got into his battle pose. "What is this?" Wolf asked.

"JET PISTOL!" Before Wolf could get an answer, Luffy stretched his arm with such speed, Wolf didn't see it coming as he got hit in the face.

"Urgh!" Wolf fell on his back as he skidded backwards. He sat up in shock as he then couldnt see Luffy anywhere. "He's gotten stronger! How did-"

POW!

"AGH!" Wolf got punched in the side of the head by Luffy as he flew to the other side of the area. Wolf stopped himself by landing on his feet, but then saw Luffy dashing right towards him in a flash.

"JET BULLET!" Luffy punched Wolf again less than a split second, knocking him back up against a column, "JET WHIP!" Luffy stretched his leg, and swunged horizontally as he kicked Wolf while also kicking through the column he was standing in front of. Wolf went flying to his sides as Luffy got in front of him, "JET RIFLE!" Luffy punched Wolf with a twisted, sending far off in a distance as Wolf was about to crash into a wall, until Luffy suddenly appeared under him, "JET KAZAN!" Luffy stretched his leg upward, kicking Wolf right through the ceiling of the second floor, and way up to the top of the area. Wolf limplessly fell down as Luffy jumped far up, and got above Wolf while stretching his arms back, "JET BAZOOKA!"

With a strong double palm thrust, Wolf went down like a missile, and made a tremondous impact on the ground, creating a big dust cloud as the floor recieved a crack upon Wolf's landing. Luffy landed on the second floor, and looked where Wolf landed, while Nami was awestrucked by Luffy's strength.

"Did he win!" Nami asked impatiently. Nami tried to look through the dust, but she couldnt see anything. Luffy's body continued to let out a steam as his eyes slowly widened with anger while seeing the dust getting cleared.

Once it did, What Nami saw shocked her. "No way..."

Wolf was still up, with his fur having several blood stains on it. Wolf didnt care, though, as he had a demonic grin on his face as he looked up towards Luffy, with such an intense stare as his pupil was completely dilated.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Now this is really getting amusing!" Wolf laughed, "I had never had such a battle before in my life! Not even my days during the smash tournament was there a battle I had being this rough, and exciting!" He then squinted his eyes with glee, "I have to thank you, boy! You truly shown me you are willing to put your entire life on the line just to beat me, and I could never be so proud of it! Sadly, this must end now! HERGH!"

Wolf started to pull down his gloves as his claws suddenly pierced right through them. "He's going to use his claws!" Nami gasped. Wolf then licked his claws in a bloodthirsty manner as he laughed maniacally.

"It's time to fight seriously this time!" Wolf said while getting into his battle pose, "No more games! The next several minutes will determine our fates! Will you win, and rescue your princess! I seriously doubt that! Now come at me, boy! Give me your best shot!"

"HUAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!" Luffy jumped down towards Wolf, ready to brawl with him one more time!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: I... must... win! He wont beat me! HE WILL NEVER BEAT ME! Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 111: The epic Climax!, Obscurum's subordinate. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

I realized that the battle was too big for this chapter, so I had to cut it off, and place most of it here instead. Dont worry; I'll place the rest of it in the next chapter, including some other important stuff you do not want to miss. I promise I'll update quicker next time, you can count on that! Ciao for now!


	111. Starfox Pt 13

This took me a while to update, but it's so worth the wait! This chapter is my longest one yet. Have another blast!

* * *

The duel has begun. Luffy and Wolf began their battle of death, with Nami being the only one watching it. The battle was brutal and intense as Wolf seemed to be winning, but Luffy turned the tables as he got into Gear Second, and attacked Wolf with all he got. Inspite of that, Wolf remained standing, and revealed that he had more tricks under his gloves. The battle continues, but who will be victorious?

Chapter 111: The epic climax!, Obscurum's subordinate

Oikonny's soldiers were quickly searching in the ship for Franky and Peppy. As they did that, Andrew, accompanied by one of his guards, furiously walked around the crowded hallways while holding an ice bag up against his swollen cheek to reduce the swelling.

"I can't believe that hooligan did this to me!" Andrew yelled while walking, "When he get my hands on him, I will make him suffer!"

"Don't worry, Emperor Oikonny. We'll capture them in no time." Said a guard next to Andrew, "We have all the soldiers onboard finding these scoundrels from top to bottom of this ship as we speak. They won't get far."

"Even so... I want the security defense systems up and running!" Andrew replied, "I also want all units of my fleet to come right here, and find those two at all costs! I don't care if my men have to die for this! I just want them to bring Peppy, and that hooligan to me so I can kill them myself!"

"Yes, Emperor Oikonny! I'll see to it that every soldier gets that command!"

The soldier ran off, leaving Andrew who clenched his fist in anger. "I'll get him for this! Nobody makes a fool out of the Emperor! Nobody!"

The soldier then turned on the intercom to all stations, "Attention all units! Two hostages are on the loose in the Emperor's mothership! We order all units to come to the mothership, and help capture these men before more damage could be ensued! I repeat-"

As the soldier repeated the message on the intercom, Oikonny's ships started to let out some transportation aircrafts to his mothership, sending nearly everyone to it.

Franky and Peppy were running along the hallways until Franky stopped around the corner. Peppy stopped as well as he panted while placing his hands on his knees. "Ha... ha... I'm too old for this..." Peppy sighed. Franky looked out the windows, and saw the ships boarding on the mothership they were on.

"So they're sending the whole cavalry after us, eh?" Franky asked with a smirk, "This should be a little interesting."

"I don't see how we will escape with them onboard though." Peppy replied.

"No need to worry about that, Rabbit bro. We'll be getting outta here no matter what they throw at us." Franky said while looking over the corner, and saw a door at the end of the hallway, "There is the control room. We just need to get in there, and turn this ship around."

"There they are!"

Franky and Peppy turned around to see several guards behind him. "Let's go!" Franky yelled. The guards started firing at Franky and Peppy as they went around the corner, and headed towards the control room. "STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launched his right arm, and busted the door open, startling the men inside.

"Who's there!" A guard yelled. Once he, and his partners saw Franky and Peppy coming, they aimed at them. "Stay back!"

"BEANS LEFT!" Franky fired multiple bullets at all the guards, knocking all of them down afterwards. The only enemy remaining was the pilot behind the controls as Franky approached him while cracking his knuckles.

"N-No matter what you do to me, I won't do as you say!" Yelled the pilot.

POW!

Franky knocked the pilot off his seat as the pilot fell on his back unconscious. "Rabbit bro, turn this ship around! Take it back to Corneria!" Franky yelled.

"Oh! Well, I am not familiar with the controlling systems here... but I'll see what I can do!" Peppy said. He went to the control panel, and started typing on the keyboard. Laser beams then could be seen being shot into the room as Franky heard some guards in the hallways.

"Tsk! You work on that while I take care of these guys!" Franky yelled. The guards were about to storm into the control room, until Franky blocked the road while opening his left wrist, "WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired several blasts at the guards, knocking them all back. Franky nearly took care off all the guards as he then took a deep breath, "FRESH FIRE!" Franky breathed out a stream of fire, engulfing the entrance with flames, preventing anyone from coming in or out.

Peppy wiped the sweat off his forehead as he saw a window panel on the screen, showing the controls. "I got it now!" Peppy yelled.

"Good! Turn the ship as hard as you can towards Corneria!" Franky said while approaching him, shocking Peppy.

"But if I do that, we might hit something!" Peppy warned.

"Who cares! This isn't our ship! And none of those ships around here are friendly neither!" Franky yelled. Peppy gulped nervously as he looked back at the controls.

"I hope you know what you are doing! Here goes nothing!" Peppy said as he then did several typing on the keyboard, making the big mothership to turn.

Once it did, everyone else on the ship lost their footing from the ship's sudden movements. Andrew himself fell on his rear in shock. "What's going on!" He asked.

"The ship is turning around!" Cried one of the guards. As the ship turned, there were many ships that were in it's way. It destroyed several of them when they came in contact, including hundreds of transportation ships that were suppose to aboard it. This ship also several damage two of Oikonny's mothership, knocking some of them away as the ship finally stopped turning, and started moving forward.

"What the...!" Andrew's eyes then widened in shock, "I don't believe it! They are in the control room! STOP THEM!"

Back in the control room, Peppy finished typing as he then sighed in relief. "Phew, I didn't think this ship would hold after this." Peppy said, "Now, I managed to put the ship into autopilot. We should be able to get back on Corneria in less than an hour. Even if they try to stop us, I locked the autopilot mode with a password. They won't have time to deactivate it!"

"Supaa good job, bro!" Franky said as he then pointed to an open exit, other than the one that is engulfed with flames, "Now let's get back to my ship!" Peppy nodded, and ran with Franky to the exit. Franky then stopped, and glanced over his shoulder as he noticed something. "Hold up..."

"What is it, Franky?" Peppy asked.

Franky walked over to the control panel, and saw the jamming device Andrew left there several chapters ago. He picked up, and looked at it for a while before smiling. "Say, bro, how much do you know about this jamming stuff?"

"Hmm? Well, I have had experience with that kind of technology before." Peppy said, "Why do you ask?" Franky then looked over to Peppy while holding the device, making Peppy realize what he has in mind, "Oh, I see now!"

"Ahahahaha!" Franky laughed while staring at the device, "That horseface... the biggest moron ever!"

**Meanwhile...**

Nami ran for cover as Luffy and Wolf were fighting with eachother so brutally, that they were destroying, and disfiguring everything in their path. "Ah! If this keeps up, they are going to end up killing me!" Nami cried as she hid around the corner. She then looked back at the battle, seeing Luffy and Wolf continuously attacking at one another with multiple fist, and claw strike with incredible speed.

"JET PISTOL!" Luffy stretched his arm forward in a split second, which Wolf swiftly avoided by dodging to the side.

"HEERGH!" Wolf countered with triple combo slash with his claws, but Luffy dodged them, and jumped backwards.

"JET STAMP!" Luffy stretched his leg towards Wolf, but missed as Wolf got out of the way, "JET WHIP!" Luffy stretched his other leg, and swung it horizontally at Wolf, who jumped over his attack as he then covered himself with wind.

"CYCLONE WOLF!" Wolf flew towards Luffy while being covered with wind.

"JET RIFLE!" Luffy stretched his twisted arm, and hits Wolf, stopping him in midair as both of their attacks created a tremendous that knocked them away from eachother. They both landed on their feet as Luffy dashed towards Wolf again, "JET PISTOL!" Luffy stretched his arm at Wolf again, but Wolf jumped over it, and got on the second floor as he then fired his Claw blaster at Luffy with the same rapid succession as Fox's blaster. Luffy went after Wolf while zigzagging around the laser beams as he then got into a handstand, "JET YARI!" Luffy stretched his legs at Wolf, but Wolf jumped as Luffy's legs went right through the wall behind him.

"Ha ha ha!" Wolf landed his feet on the second floor column, and started jumping around the floor with great speed, shooting at Luffy in the process.

Luffy instantly jumped up to the second floor, and twisted his body around several times, "JET HANABI!" Luffy instantly untwisted himself, unleashing a furry of kicks and punches in a split second, hitting at almost every single thing in the area, including Wolf.

"ERGH!" Wolf got hurt, but remained smirking as he nearly crashed down to the floor, but landed on his feet while lowering his stance. "FLASH!" In less than a split second, Wolf tackled Luffy in the air with his spiky shoulder pad.

"Ugh!" The attack was dreadful enough to crash right onto the ceiling, and momentarily falling down to the ground limplessly. "Grr!" But Luffy quickly recovered, and stretched his arms past Wolf, and onto the ledge of the second floor behind him. "JET ROCKET!" Luffy instantly sprung towards Wolf, and gave him a nasty tackle of his own.

"Oagh!" Luffy tackled Wolf all the way through the ledge of the second floor, and into the wall, cutting through the west part of the second floor like a piece of paper. "REFLECTOR!" Wolf activated his reflector, knocking Luffy away in midair as Wolf then jumped after him, "CYCLONE FANG!"

Wolf repeatedly swung his arms towards Luffy, but unlike last time, he attacked with his sharp claws, leaving several cuts on Luffy's frontal body. "Ah! ... JET FUUSEN!" Luffy inflated his stomach, knocking Wolf back a bit. It didnt stop Wolf for long, though, as he then did air jump above Luffy, and kicked him hard on the head with a forward flip heel. "Agh!" Luffy deflated his stomach as he fell to the ground like a missile, creating a dust cloud upon landing. Wolf smirked, but then gasped as he Luffy's leg stretching all the way above his altitude level. "JET ONO!" Luffy brought down his stretched leg, slamming down Wolf down to the ground.

"Egh.. ah!" Wolf cried in pain as Luffy came out of the dust cloud he made earlier, "JET SENSUIKAN!" Luffy stretched his arm as it traveled along the ground towards Wolf, but Wolf instantly got out of the way as Luffy's attack created a trail of dust afterwards.

"Yagh!" Wolf suddenly appeared out of that dust, and impaled Luffy's chest with his claws. Luffy cried in pain until he then grabbed Wolf's arms, preventing him from getting away as Luffy then twisted his body vertically around his waist.

"JET BOWGUN!" Luffy untwisted himself, sending Wolf flying up towards the ceiling, but Wolf turned towards it, and landed hard on with his legs and feet.

"RAAAH!" Both Luffy and Wolf disappeared in an instant as sudden tremors could be felt in some parts of the area. It was actually Luffy and Wolf hitting, and jumping from eachother afterwards, but they were doing it so fast, you couldn't even see them. It looked like sudden bursts that came out of nowhere as this was making the area to nearly fall apart.

"Ah!" Nami cried as she held onto Luffy's hat out of fear. The quick attacks suddenly stopped as Luffy and Wolf could now be seen charging at eachother.

"Haaaa!" They both went through eachother, with Wolf leaving more cuts on Luffy's body, and Luffy leaving more wounds on Wolf's body as well. They then stood firm with their heads lowered as Wolf then chuckled.

"You know... if we keep this up, none of us may survive." Wolf said, noticing that the area was nearly destroyed, "But as long as you die, then none of that matters..." Wolf then turned towards Luffy, who did the same to Wolf, "It will all end in just of matter of minutes... GIVE ME WHAT'S LEFT OF YOU, BOY!"

**Meanwhile...**

The Sharpclaw army just stood back in shock upon seeing Zoro still alive. Tricky was so happy to see him that way, but Scales wasn't.

"_What is going on here!_" Scales thought with a shocked look, "_I was sure that I killed him back in Cloudrunner Fortress. Even the scars I left on him were fatal, and yet..._" Scales observed Zoro, noticing the two cuts he gave him on his chest, as well as the wounds around his body. Noticing this made him even angrier, "_I don't understand how that measly human can still be alive after all that! There is something more in him than it meets the eye..._"

Zoro stood firm in front of the Redeye he knocked out earlier. Inspite being heavily wounded, he acted as if nothing happened to him as he looked at his surroundings before sighing.

"Since when did I get here?" Zoro asked, "Oh well, I guess that doesn't matter right now." Zoro then looked straight towards Scales with a blunt look, "Oi... get over here so we can continue fighting."

"Is he insane!" Asked one of the sharpclaw.

"This guy must be delusional!"

"Grrr..." Scales clenched his fist in anger, "You already lost to me! Why should I bother fighting someone as weak as you!"

"The only way I could lose is that if I were to die right here and now." Zoro replied, "Since I'm still alive, I assume you wanted more out of me." Zoro then smirked, "... Or did you believed that you actually killed me? It would be pathetic if you did."

Scales was angrier now as Tricky admired Zoro's toughness. _"Incredible... He defeated a Redeye, and he's still willing to fight Scales after getting beat so hard... HE'S SO COOL!"_ Tricky thought as sparks of joy sparkled around his eyes. He then got worried, _"But how will he stand up to Scales now? I doubt Scales will fight fair. There must be a way out of this." _Tricky then noticed a Sharpclaw next to Scales while holding Zoro's swords. _"Maybe I can..."_

"You are a foolish human!" Scales yelled, "You should have let that Redeye kill you! I don't know how you managed to defeat it, but it no longer concerns me!" Scales then smirked, "I am the strongest warrior in Sauria. The only one who brings fear to all who oppose him! You will bow down in pieces after I take care of you!"

"Hoh? If you are the strongest here, then I am very disappointed." Zoro replied with a smirk before frowning, "Now give me back my swords, and I promise that I'll finish you off quick."

Scales then took out his sabre, "You don't scare me, human! I am General Scales; the ruler of Sauria!" Scales' army then got in front of their leader, and faced Zoro, "This is the end for you! You're heavily wounded, and I doubt that you can take down all of us! If you want your swords so badly, come and get them!"

"Hmm... not that challenging, but it's an improvement." Zoro said as he then removed the bandanna around his left arm, and wrapped around his head before getting into a stance. Scales had enough of Zoro's egotistic attitude as he raised his sword.

"Sharpclaws! Destroy him!" Scales yelled.

"Look out, Zoro!" Tricky yelled worryingly. Scales' army yelled as they charged towards Zoro, who got into a familiar stance.

"ONI GIRI!" Zoro dashed right through some Sharpclaws with his fists spread out, knocking all the Sharpclaw up in the air. Zoro then proceeded to attack the rest of Sharpclaw with several fists and kicks. Several of them tried to attack Zoro from behind, but Zoro evaded their attacks, and countered with a punch to the face, or a kick to the gut. "TATSU MAKI!" Zoro spinned around with his arms spread out, creating a tornado of cutting waves as he sended the Sharpclaw around him flying. Some of them fell on their own companions as Zoro then continued hitting every single Sharpclaw in sight.

This went on for a while as it was now raining Sharpclaws, over and over again. Scales gritted his teeth in anger upon seeing this. "_Where is he getting all this energy from! He shouldn't even have enough to stand up!_" Scales thought. He then picked up one of his men by the garments with his hook, "You useless trash! Must I do everything to keep you all alive!"

Scales threw his own soldier towards Zoro, who faced towards the incoming soldier, and backhanded him in the back, sending flying into the river. This gave the other Sharpclaw the chance to pounce on Zoro, punching him down on the ground mercilessly.

"Hey, you cheated!" Tricky yelled at Scales.

"Ha ha ha ha! That's right, show him no mercy!" Scales laughed, ignoring Tricky. But suddenly, Zoro got right back up, knocking all the Sharpclaw around him down on their backs. "What!" Scales was shocked to see this as Zoro then got on one knee.

"HYOU KINDAMA!" Zoro raised his arms, and lowered them down fast as if he slashed something, when he really punched right through some Sharpclaw, knocking them away as the path in front of him was clear. Scales gasped as Zoro was about to get to him, until the Sharpclaw from behind tried to stop him. Zoro turned around, and knocked them out first until more showed up from their posts. "Tsk!" Zoro had no choice but to deal with them, delaying his chance to get to Scales.

"I cannot believe this! I cannot lose like this!" Scales yelled, but then glanced at Tricky, "Unless..."

"What the?" Tricky looked to Scales, only to get kicked in the stomach by him, "Agh!" Tricky fell on his side in pain as his fellow Earthwalkers chained to the floor, and the rest of them in the cage were shocked to see that happened. Tricky groggily got back on his feet as Scales got down on one knee, and placed his sabre around Tricky's neck. "Ugh!"

"Human! Take a good look here!" Scales yelled. The Sharpclaw stopped attacking Zoro, allowing him to turn around, and see what was happening. Zoro only frowned at this as Scales smirked, "What are you going to do now! Are your swords so important that you are willing to sacrifice this pathetic Earthwalker's life for them! If so, then I dare you to keep fighting! I can't guarantee if this pathetic Earthwalker would remain alive, though!"

The Sharpclaw were relieved to get some help from their leader. They now felt assured that they can take down Zoro. They waited for Zoro to turn around so they can kill him, but Zoro never did. He just looked at Tricky with a blunt look, not even showing a hint of worry about him.

Tricky noticed Zoro's stare, and it made him nervous. Tricky looked away from Zoro, not wanting to feel ashamed for being a burden to him again. He quickly glanced back, and saw that Zoro was still looking at him. Tricky then felt weird as he remembered what Zoro told him.

_"Sometimes, you have to be strong, and face your fears. There is no point in escaping from it."_

Tricky lowered his head upon remembering this as he then looked at his fellow Earthwalkers. He knew that he was responsible for their safety, and he let them down. He looked at one the Earthwalkers near the pyramid he was on. Tricky saw how sad he looked, and couldn't bear to see his people look like that. That's when it hit him; he realized that there really is no point in running from it. He had to be strong; not for himself, but for his people as well. It was then that Tricky grew confident, and no longer felt afraid. He had a determined look as he raised his head.

"Everyone!" Tricky yelled loud enough for everyone in the Walled city to hear. The Earthwalkers looked at Tricky in confusion as Tricky closed his eyes, "Don't worry about me! You have to fight back no matter what happens! We cannot live in fear by under the Sharpclaw's rule! We have to make a stand, and show them who we really are! We are the Earthwalker tribe; one of the rightful ruling tribes of Sauria! Are we just going to let them take us over! As long as we exist, we will never let that happen!"

The Earthwalkers were surprised to see Tricky acting like a leader as they continued to pay attention to him. This made Scales look at all of them in a frustrated manner. "What! What is this! Stay down, you lower class tribe, or I'll kill your former king!" Scales yelled.

"This is our world!" Tricky continued, "We'll fight for our peace even if it means dying! Let's show them what we do to the people who try to ruin our way of life! All Earthwalkers; stop running, and CHAAAAAARGGGEE!"

"URRAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" All the Earthwalkers' morale skyrocketed as the ones inside the cage tried to force their way out of the cage by going through the steel bars. The Sharpclaws were about to stop them, but the Earthwalkers managed to bust their way out as they ran through the Sharpclaw as if they were ants. The ones chained to the floor pulled their legs up with all their might, and broke free of the chains as they joined their fellow brethren, and went towards the Sharpclaws.

The Sharpclaws behind Zoro fought back, but most of them were being run over by the Earthwalkers. Before you know it, the entire Walled city was at war. Every Earthwalker, and Sharpclaw were taking down each other mercilessly. With Sharpclaw either slashing at the Earthwalkers, or the Earthwalkers goring through the Sharpclaw, it was battle of lifetime, and the Earthwalkers were slowly winning.

Zoro simply stood in the middle war as he smirked at Tricky, proud that he gained such confidence in himself, and his people. Tricky smirked back at him as Scales was shocked, and upset upon he was seeing.

"This cant be happening... THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Scales yelled. He then looked towards Tricky, ready to slit his throat off, "You will-!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" Tricky side tackled Scales, staggering him back as he fell on one knee.

"Oof! Huh!" Scales looked up, and saw Tricky facing towards him while lowering his stance.

"This has gone far enough, Scales!" Tricky yelled, "We are no longer at your mercy! We will teach you not to step on us! And the best thing of all; WE ARE NO LONGER AFRAID OF YOU ANYMORE!"

Tricky then charged towards Scales, who could only get up on his feet as Tricky then gored him in the stomach hard. "GUAH!" Scales cried as he was knocked right out of his feet, and fell back.

"Uwah!" The Sharpclaw holding Zoro's swords tried to get out of the way, but crashed right on him, causing him to let go of Zoro's swords as they fell off the pyramid, and into the fields.

"Zoro, your swords!" Tricky yelled.

"I see them!" Zoro ran after his swords, going past some Sharpclaws, and Earthwalkers that were fighting eachother along the way. Scales turned over to his front side, and looked ahead of himself to see Zoro running to get his swords. Scales was now angrier than ever.

"You..." Scales snarled with his pupils now dilated, "This is all your fault... if it wasn't for you... none of this would have happened! I will kill you... I WILL KILL YOU!"

Scales quickly got up, and jumped off the pyramid to chase after Zoro. Zoro ran towards his swords, anxiously wanting to have them back after every second that passed by. He didn't know that Scales was after him, but he wouldn't have cared; the only thing he cared about right now was getting his swords back as quickly as possible. Zoro was now close as he jumped to his swords, and picked them up from the ground.

"I got them!" Zoro yelled with a smirk as he finally got his swords back. It was then that Scales caught up to him, and raised his sabre to strike him down.

"Zoro, watch out!" Tricky cried.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAGGHHH!" Scales lowered his sabre down at Zoro, who puts his swords around his waist again before turning around.

BAM!

Scales hits Zoro on the head hard with the back of his sabre's hilt. "ZZZOOORROOOO!" Tricky cried upon seeing this. Everyone stopped fighting to see this dreadful thing happen. Zoro's head then bled as his blood flowed down from out of his bandanna, and down his face. Scales was proud for what he has done as he still hadn't removed the hilt from ontop of Zoro's head as he enjoyed watching Zoro bleed.

"... Is this good enough?" Zoro asked. Scales smile faded away as Zoro was still conscious, "... I think it is. This is good enough of a handicap for you. Now we can fight evenly."

"What did you say!" Scales asked. Zoro then raised his head, showing off a demonic smirk he had on his face. This actually intimidated Scales a bit as he backed off from Zoro. Everyone just stared at Zoro stood firm, still having that creepy look as Scales was nearly shivering, "I don't understand any of this! Why... WHY!"

"Zoro..." Tricky said in awe. Zoro smiled at his swords before looking back at Scales.

"Now then..." Zoro said, unsheathing one of his swords, "Where were we?"

**Meanwhile...**

Sanji continued to thrust his feet towards Panther, who was swift enough to dodge his attacks with ease. "EXTRA HACHE!" Sanji sped his kicking momentum, giving Panther a harder time to counterattack while trying to evade at the same time.

"Tsk!" Panther backflipped away from Sanji as far as possible, and raised his open palms, "CORTADA INOLVIDABLE!" Panther repeatedly swung his open palms towards, letting out some small, red waves towards him. Sanji ran to the side to avoid, and jumped off the wall beside him, and went down towards Panther while spinning forwardly.

"CONCASSE!" Sanji lowered his heel down at Panther, who quickly got out of the way as Sanji left a huge crack on the floor upon hitting it.

"You're wasting your time!" Panther yelled, "Don't you know that Nami wants to be with me!"

The only reply Panther was a kick from Sanji, which Panther blocked with his forearm, "Don't you lie to me! I cant let Nami-san be with a stupid cat like you with the rest of her life!" Sanji then brought back his foot, and swung it at Panther again, but missed as Panther backflipped. Panther threw several punches at Sanji, who avoided by moving his head to the sides, and countered with some upper kicks, which Panther knocked with his arms. Panther then did a spin kick, which Sanji had to backflip to avoid.

"I rather be a stupid cat than a filthy poser of a real man like yourself!" Panther replied. He then leaped towards Sanji, and tried hitting him with his fist, but Sanji got into a handstand, and pushed Panther away with his right heel. Panther landed away from Sanji, who got on his feet, and charged at Panther.

"I am a real man! I deeply care about every single woman that I come across with, and Nami-san happens to be very important to me!" Sanji leaped, and did a thrust kick at Panther, who jumped above Sanji to avoid, and counter with a lower kick, but Sanji arched his back backwards, and kicked Panther from behind, knocking him forward as he managed to landed on his knees before getting back up.

"If you really care about her, then leave her with me!" Panther yelled as he charged at Sanji, who jumped off the wall, and flew towards Panther. Panther attempted to punch Sanji in midair, but Sanji dodged, and balanced on Panther's attacking arm with his hands. Panther glared at him, "You and I know both know that I am the only one worthy of her needs, so why don't you leave now with some dignity!" Panther then tried to get Sanji off him, but Sanji kicked him in the face before getting back on the ground. "Agh!"

"That's because I can already predict how Nami would feel if I would have failed her." Sanji said with his head lowered, "She will be sad, and miserable; thinking that she has to be with you guys for the rest of her life. And worst of all..." Sanji then glared at Panther, "She has to smell your perfume you have on every day."

Panther's eyes widened in anger upon hearing this, "IT'S COLOGNE!" Panther yelled furiously as he charged at Sanji.

"WHATEVER!" Sanji yelled as he went towards Panther as well, continuing their onslaught without slowing down.

Back in the second floor, Usopp fell on his knees while resting his arm up against a column as he was exhausted from running all over the place. "I can't do it! This is all too much! He's just too strong!" Usopp cried. He then heard Leon coming, and decided to run away again.

"You can't run away forever!" Leon yelled while being invisible, "I will get you, and make you suffer!"

"Geh..." Usopp then collapsed on his limbs, heaving as if he was having a heart attack. He didn't have the energy to run anymore. He then got picked up by an invisible force, which turned out to be Leon as he turned visible again.

"Ha! Is that all! You're pathetic!" Leon said as he pointed his blaster to Usopp's face, "I'll present your corpse to that annoying girl! Once I do, she'll think twice before trying to piss me off!"

"KOUSHOU BOSHI!" Usopp threw a pellet at Leon's face as it exploded into a cloud of pepper. This caught Leon off guard as he then sneezed uncontrollably while letting go of Usopp.

"Ugh! Damn it! Don't think you can get away with this! Achoo!" Leon sneezed.

"I already have!" Usopp said confidently, yet scared in the inside. He stood straight as their appeared to be a weird fog around the second floor. Once Leon stopped sneezing, he noticed the fog too.

"What is this?" Leon asked. He then picked up a familiar scent, "Is this... gas!"

"That's right!" Usopp said confidently. "You didn't think I was just running around the place for nothing, did you!" Around some hidden areas in the second floor, there were breath dials letting out a stream of gas into the entire floor. "Thanks to a dark place like this, you failed to notice that I let out a stream of gas that will engulf this entire floor into flames once I fire at you!"

"You did what! You must be crazy!" Leon gasped.

"I-I'm not crazy!" Usopp yelled, sounding a bit nervous as he aimed at Leon with his slingshot. "I am Captain Usopp; the bravest warrior of the seas! An-An-And I will even go this far to rescue Nami! HISSATSU KATAKI BOSHI!"

Usopp fired an explosive pellet at Leon, and then started to run for his life. "I have to escape!" Leon tried to get away, but he couldn't move his legs. He looked down, and saw that he was stepping on glue again. "No!" Leon looked back at the incoming pellet while he also saw Usopp running away, "DAMN YOU!"

KABOOOOOM!

"WAAAAAAHHH!" Usopp jumped out of the second floor just before the second floor exploded behind him. Usopp fell on his rear in pain as the explosion was powerful enough to send Leon flying out of it, and fall unconsciously on the ground, with his body nearly covered with burn marks. Usopp looked up to the burning floor as he couldn't believe what he did "Oh... oh man, what was I thinking! I could've died! Although..." He looked back towards Leon, who was still unconscious, "Atleast I finally got that guy off my back... phew..."

Panther avoided another kick from Sanji as he then backed away from him. He then noticed his partner unconscious on the ground, "... Even though your friend managed to defeat Leon, that won't mean you can beat me!" Panther said to Sanji.

"I don't plan on losing to you!" Sanji replied with a glare. Panther then took out a rose, and threw it's petals in front of Sanji, who remained standing on the same spot.

"I'll show you... what it takes for a man to put everything on the line for the woman he is willing to sacrifice for." Panther said bluntly. The petals around Sanji then started to spin as Panther lowered his stance, "IMPERDONABLE!" Panther lunged forward, with the petals of the rose now spiraling around him as he headed towards Sanji, who was still standing on the same spot.

"Sanji, watch out!" Usopp cried. Panther flew through Sanji as the petals around left various cuts all over Sanji's body.

"Gergh!" Sanji fell on his knees in pain after getting receiving so many cuts. Panther then landed on his feet, and smirked.

"Imperdonable is a move where I can cut not only through my enemies bodies, but their pride and ambition. The weaker their pride, the easier I cut them to pieces." Panther explained, "Seeing how you easily went down, it proved that you were nothing but a measly child that just pretends to be a man."

"Why don't you shut up?" Sanji asked. Panther glanced at Sanji, and saw him getting up. Sanji panted before he suddenly vanished, startling Panther.

"Huh! He can still move!" Panther gasped.

"You underestimated me!" Sanji yelled from behind Panther. He hooked his leg over Panther's face, and slammed his head down on the floor. "That was for insulting me!" Sanji yelled as he then kicked Panther multiple times while he was on the ground, "This is for pissing me off so much!" Panther rolled back to his feet, but then saw Sanji in the air before getting kicked across the face. Panther cried in pain as he flew across the ground. "That was for calling me a kid all the time!"

Sanji went into a complete frenzy. He kept attacking Panther again and again, and Panther couldn't do anything to defend himself. The only thing he could do is to endure all the kicks as Sanji kicked him hard, staggering him back as Panther was now bleeding.

"_Oh! Ergh... even after he got hit with my strongest attack, he still has the same amount of pride in him!_" Panther thought in shock, "_He actually is willing to take Nami back with him!_"

Sanji then did several front flips, and jumped in the air while spinning sideways, creating an strong, and blazing around him. "AND THIS IS FOR KIDNAPPING NAMI-SAN! ENTREMETS KICK COURSE!" Sanji stopped spinning, allowing the aura to form into a ball as Sanji kicked it towards Panther, and hits him with great force.

"UWAH!" Panther cried as the ball exploded afterwards. As the explosion died down, Sanji could see that Panther was no longer conscious as he then landed back on the floor while panting heavily.

"Sanji, are you okay!" Usopp asked while coming to Sanji's aid.

"I'll be fine." Sanji replied as he looked up to the highest floor. "We did what we could here. It's all up to Luffy now."

**Meanwhile...**

Luffy and Wolf remained standing in the same spot as the whole area they were seemed like it would collapse any second now. Nami just stared at the duo, and noticed that they were really injured. _"This is getting ridiculous!"_ She thought, _"They plan to keep on fighting even though this place is about to collapse! Luffy, you better not lose!"_

Luffy and Wolf then disappeared, and reappeared in the center of the area trying to run around eachother so fast, they turned into a red, and grey blur. The sound of punches, and claw slashes could then be heard as well as this lasted several seconds before Wolf jumped up, and spinned his body vertically with his tail extended.

"JET PISTOL!" Luffy stretched his arm, and punched Wolf in the shoulder at the same time Wolf slammed his tail onto Luffy's shoulder. "Gyergh!" Luffy then did some backflips as Wolf chased after him with his arms spread out.

"CYCLONE WOLF!" Wolf leaped towards Luffy while covered in air, as Luffy then jumped in the air backwards, and stretched his arms back.

"JET BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusted his palms towards the ground in front of Wolf, knocking him back, but managed to recover in midair.

"LIGHT FOOT!" Wolf suddenly disappeared as he did several air jumps to get right behind Luffy in an instant. Luffy turned around, and tried punching Wolf, only to miss him as Wolf then countered by slamming his fists down on Luffy's face.

"Uagh!" Luffy crashed into the ground hard, but quickly got up, and stretched his arm past Wolf, and towards the ledge of the north part of the second floor, "JET SICKLE!" Luffy sprung forward, trying to give Wolf a clothesline, but Wolf barely dodged by air jumping to the floor. Luffy instead clotheslined right through a second floor column, destroying it to bits as that corner of the area was slowly starting to collapse. "JET DOUBLE WHIP!" Luffy jumped off the second floor, and spinned his body with legs stretched diagonally. Wolf did backflip to avoid to avoid the first kick, and jumped over the other as Wolf charged towards Luffy while driving his claws across the floor.

"CROSS FANG!" Wolf raised his claws diagonally from the ground, creating a big, cutting cross wave as Luffy barely avoided by flipping himself upside-down. The wave destroyed most of the east part of the area as Luffy stretched his arm back, and grabbed Wolf by the neck before landing on his feet. "Guagh!"

"DAAAA!" Luffy slammed Wolf's head hard on the ground, and droved his body across it towards a column, which Luffy then slammed Wolf right through it before letting go of him.

"GRAAGH!" Wolf fired his Claw blaster at Luffy repeatedly, causing Luffy to jump back several times as Wolf got back on his feet while gritting his teeth in anger. After Wolf finished shooting, Luffy dashed right at him again as Wolf did the same as he faced his open palm towards Luffy's face. "CYCLONE BULLET!"

Wolf thrusted his palm, creating a gust of air as Wolf then thrusted his Claw blaster forward, making the gust of air surround it before Wolf fired the air at Luffy like an actual bullet. Luffy tried to dodge the air bullet, but got hit at the side of his ribs before it went flying past him. "Agh!" Luffy cried as Wolf's air bullet left a hold through the rubble behind him.

Wolf then attacked Luffy with several swings from his Claw blaster. Luffy had a little rough time dodging Wolf's slashes as he was holding on to the side of his stomach after getting hit with the air bullet. "Hagh!" Wolf raised his Claw blaster, and managed to slash at the side of Luffy's right arm, leaving a cut that bled soon afterwards.

"Ah!" Luffy countered with a left fist, but Wolf ducked to avoid, and tried to stab Luffy in the gut with his Claw blaster, but Luffy quickly lowered his head, and stopped Wolf's blaster with his teeth around the claw.

"Grr!" Wolf tried to pull his blaster back, but couldnt budge it out of Luffy's teeth as Luffy tilted his head up, raising the blaster as well as lifting Wolf from the ground, and let's go of it, throwing Wolf over himself, and into the rubble behind him.

"JET STAMP!" Luffy turned around, and stretched his leg towards Wolf, who got kicked hard as he flew right into the rubble before Luffy pulled his leg back.

"REFLECTOR!" The rubble that Wolf crashed into were suddenly knocked up in the air as they began to fall down towards Luffy. Luffy instantly breaked the rubble into pieces, but wasn't fast enough to see appearing right in front of him. "FLASH!" Wolf leaped, and tackled Luffy hard in the gut.

"Aghargh!" Luffy was sent flying right into the wall behind him, creating a huge dust cloud upon impact. Wolf landed on his feet, and looked at the cloud as he saw Luffy slowly making his way out of it. "GUAH!" Luffy then coughed up some blood as he then fell on his knees in pain. He then got up, and despite feeling such pain, he charged towards Wolf again, "HAAA!" Luffy were throwing some multiple fists at Wolf, who was having no trouble dodging.

"Ha ha! What's wrong, boy! You're getting slower!" Wolf laughed while dodging. Luffy certaintly wasnt moving as fast as he was before as this made Nami worried.

_"Luffy is reaching his limit with that form!"_ Nami thought, _"If he doesnt win soon, he'll be doomed!"_

"JET PISTOL!" Luffy stretched his arm at Wolf in close range, but Wolf dodged, and countered with some kicks. Luffy blocked with his forearms, and countered with a left uppercut, which Wolf dodged by moving his body back, and then trying to backhand Luffy, who blocked with his right arm, and countered with an upper kick, which Wolf avoided by doing a backflip. Luffy ran towards Wolf, and rapidly swunged his fists at him, but Wolf sidestepped several times to avoid as he then tried to slash Luffy in the face, but Luffy ducked to avoid as he stretched his arm back, "JET BULLET!" Luffy pulled his arm back, and punched Wolf hard in the gut.

"Ergh!" Wolf cried as some of his blood came out of his mouth. Luffy then grabbed him by the neck, and winded up his other arm, but before Luffy could strike, Wolf did an upper kick, kicking Luffy up across the chin as this staggered him back. "Hiya!" Wolf then tried to claw Luffy, but Luffy instantly countered with a strong right fist across Wolf's face. "Gouh!" Wolf fell on his back in pain as he then sat up, only to get kicked in the face by Luffy again.

Wolf tumbled back even further as Luffy went after him while stretching his arms back. "JET BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusted his palms forward, hitting Wolf in the gut as soon as he got back up.

"GAAGHH!" Wolf crashed into the wall behind him with great force, creating a humongous dust cloud upon impact. Luffy then felt fatigue as he fell on one knee while coughing.

"Luffy!" Nami cried worringly. Wolf then emerged from the dust cloud, panting heavily as he looked nearly beat. He glared at Luffy, who was still feeling weak.

"For some reason... you keep fighting, even though you have nothing to gain." Wolf panted, "No matter what you do, you can never be a true captain! Why don't you just accept that already!" Luffy remained silent, "I can't let you beat me, boy. I can't let you keep making a fool of yourself. You need to cast off your delusions, and accept for what you really are. A faker must never accomplish their goals; that is why you must die!"

Luffy then got up on his feet, clenching his fists with his head lowered. "I will beat you... so I can take Nami back with me!" Luffy then glared furiously at Wolf, "I won't do as you want! I will beat you even if I have to die!"

Luffy then pulled back his arms as Wolf was completely pissed off, "IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT TO DO, THEN I'LL GLADLY FINISH YOU OFF!"

"JET GATLING!" Luffy sends a barrage of fists that were moving so fast, they were invisible as Wolf got into his stance.

"MECH REFLECTOR!" Wolf activated his reflector at maximum power. His reflector helped him to evade several of the incoming fists as he repeatedly activated it several times while zigzagging towards Luffy.

"OOOWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Luffy continued to throw his quick and invisible punches, but was unware that Wolf was dodging them while heading towards him. Wolf then finally got right in front of Luffy while squatting down to him while giving off an intense glare.

"FLASH!" Wolf leaped, and tackled Luffy for the third time, stopping his Jet gatling move in an instant.

"Uwaaaaaaggghhh!" Luffy was knocked up into the air, bleeding from the mouth as he fell hard to the center of the floor afterwards. Nami couldnt believe what was happening as she saw Luffy being motionless, "I... can't... urgh... can't... move..."

Nami's eyes widened in shock. Luffy was already at his limit; he didnt had the energy to fight on. Even after using his form's strongest move as of yet, Wolf somehow was able to take him down. "Luffy..." Nami said worringly.

Wolf fell on his knees in fatigue. His body hurts after moving around so much. "Ergh... it's over... it's over..." Wolf panted. He then got up, and placed some sensor bombs on the big cracks in the center of the floor, where Luffy was. Wolf then walked away silently as he got next to Nami. He looked down at her, and saw that she was scared. Wolf blinked, and bluntly looked at Luffy over his shoulder. He sighed as he looked away while taking out the bomb trigger. "Goodbye, boy."

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Wolf activated the bombs as they exploded around Luffy, destroying the center part of the floor as he fell limblessly all the way down to the bottom floors.

Usopp and Sanji looked up, and couldnt believe what they were seeing. "L-Luffy!" Sanji gasped.

"AAAHHHH! LUFFY!" Usopp cried while placing his hands on his head in shock. Luffy continued to fall as Nami quickly looked over the edge of the destroyed floor to see him. She just couldnt believe it. She was so shocked that she dropped Luffy's hat down from where he fell. Tears could be seen coming out of her eyes as she then closed them shut in fear.

"LUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFYYYYYYYY!"

Luffy heard Nami crying his name, which immediately got him going again as he glared up towards the top floor.

"NAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMIIIIIIIIII!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs. Nami gasped upon hearing Luffy yell her name, "I AM GOING TO SAVE YOU!"

Wolf turned around in sheer anger upon hearing Luffy's voice as he peered over the destroyed floor, and saw Luffy was about to crash down to the bottom floor, or so he thought.

Luffy took a very deep breath, inflating his stomach into a big balloon before twisting his body several times. Just as anybody would think that he was about to crash, he let out all the air he inhaled, stopping himself in midair as he blew so hard, that he knocked his crew, and Wolf's team off the floor."WHOAHAHA!" As they got sent flying up a bit, Luffy blew away from the ground so hard that he actually went flying up like comet as he untwisted body while heading all the way back up to the fighting area.

Wolf was now frusterated; he wanted to defeat Luffy once and for all. "I'll destroy you with my strongest move; the one that they didn't even allow me to use in the tournament!" Wolf growled. He jumped above the center of the hole, and started to spin his body multiple directions, gathering a huge amount of air around his body like never before. "CYCLONE DEATHBRINGER!"

Wolf airjumped downward, creating a powerful gust of wind around him that formed into a giant head of a wolf with it's mouth open.

"JET STOOOOOORRRRRMMMM!" Luffy repeatedly send a storm of fists towards Wolf. It was like his Jet gatling attack, only it was faster, bigger, and so much deadlier that his fists were also invisible, destroying every single part of the walls around him.

Luffy and Wolf's strongest attacks collided, creating a tremondous shockforce that shook the entire base. It was such an amazing sight to behold as their attacks were making strong air currents that were sending everyone down below flying upwards. They both yelled furiously as they both were trying to push eachother away as hard as they could. "YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME, BOY! YOU WILL DIE!" Wolf yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Luffy was now punching faster, starting to push back Wolf. Luffy's punches were also destroying the wind around Wolf as it's face slowly disappeared while howling in agony.

"NO! COME ON! KEEP GOING!" Wolf yelled, but it was no use; Luffy overpowered his strongest attack, and started recieving thousands and thousands of hits per second. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"HAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Luffy was rapidly punching Wolf all the way up to top floor, and into the ceiling. Nami gasped as she tried getting away as the area she was finally collapsing. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Back outside, the Titanian base was starting to shake. The little round mechs that attacked Starwolf several chapters ago wondered what was going on as the center of the base was getting bulgier by the second. Not only that, but the entire desert area between the cliffs were starting to lose it's shape for every second that passed by.

"Look, something's happening!" Chopper cried from onboard the Great Fox. He, and everyone else were still in the hangar bay, waiting for Luffy and the others to come back. They could see that the Titanian base was looking strange.

"What's going on down there!" Slippy asked.

Fox's eyes then widened with shock, "Everyone, take cover!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOM!

The center of the base was blown open from underground, knocking most of the sand into the air. Everyone in the Great Fox were shocked to see this. "Was that an earthquake!" Falco gasped.

"There is something in the air!" Robin yelled. Along with the sand in the air, Wolf was limplessly spiraling upward from getting hit so much as he looked unconcious. The Starfox team couldnt believe they've seen that.

"Wolf!" Fox gasped. Wolf fell back down hard on the desert floor, with his arms and spreaded out. He couldnt get up, he couldn't say anything, he was too hurt to even get his head together. He lost.

Luffy, and the others fell down on the desert floor as well, but not as hard Wolf did earlier. Luffy's body turned back to normal as Nami dazedly went up to him. "Luffy! Luffy, are you alright!" Nami asked worringly.

Luffy panted a bit, but he seemed okay. "Y-Yeah... I'm okay... are you okay?" He asked. Nami couldnt help but cry as she hugged Luffy.

"Yes, I am!" Nami cried. Luffy smiled, until Nami hits him upside the head, "Dont ever make me worry like that again! You hear me!"

Luffy rubbed his head, but smiled in response. Everyone in the Great Fox were relieved to see that their friends were alright.

"He did it! He defeated Wolf!" Slippy cried in joy.

"That kid was actually strong enough to do all that to him! I have to say, that's very impressive!" Falco said with a shocked tone.

"And there's Nami! NAMI!" Chopper yelled.

"Huh?" Nami heard Chopper, and saw him inside the Great Fox, "What is that thing?" Before she could get an answer, Usopp and Sanji emerged from the sand, and dazedly got up on their feet.

"NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji yelled happily while running over to her, "Oh, I am so happy that you're alright! I am so sorry for leaving you alone in the ship!"

"O-Oi, is everything okay, Nami? You're not hurt, or anything, are you?" Usopp asked while approaching her. Nami just smiled seeing that she is back with her friends again.

"I'm okay you guys, and it's all thanks to our captain here." Nami said while winking. Luffy just did his usual smile until he then looked at his surroundings. He saw Leon and Panther unconcious around the sandhills, and that the titanian base no longer remains, but a massive hole in it's place.

"Phew, I cant believe we did it." Usopp said while wiping the sweat of his brow, "But I know we would come out on top since we are powerful! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Let's get outta here, Nami-san." Sanji said, "We need to get back with the others."

"Okay." Nami replied. She was about to leave with Usopp and Sanji, until she noticed that Luffy wasnt around. "Luffy?" Nami turned around, and saw that Luffy was right in front of Wolf. "Oh, now what?"

Luffy stared down at Wolf with plain, but blunt look. Wolf opened his eyes, and looked at Luffy before frowning. "... Well? Are you just going to stand there all day?" Wolf said in a weak tone, "This is your chance to get rid of me. You hate me, right? The only way to relieve that anger is to wipe me out of existance. So, come on, boy... finish me." Luffy did not say anything, which made Wolf impatient, "FINISH ME OFF, DAMMIT!"

"Haaa!" Luffy stretched his arm down to Wolf.

POW!

"Luffy!" Nami yelled as she quickly went to Luffy. She then saw that Luffy didnt hit Wolf, but the sand inches away from Wolf's face. Wolf remained motionless, but sighed in pain.

"Pathetic... truly pathetic." Wolf commented, "What's the point in having so much strength if you can't even finish off your opponent. It sickens me to see that this is the way you treat your enemies after a battle." Wolf then glared at Luffy, "Don't think you've heard the end of this. Every time you spare a life, it will come back to haunt you. And when it does, it will destroy everything you cherish most, and you will forever regret not being able to do anything to stop that from happening."

Titania's sun was about to set as Luffy remained silent while Wolf continued talking, "Listen to me, boy. You may have beaten me, but that doesn't change the fact that you are still a fake captain. You will never achieve anything in the end; all your efforts will be all for nothing. You may have rescued your princess from me, but nevertheless; she, and the rest of your crew, will never respect you!"

Luffy looked emotionless upon being told this as Nami was now worried about him. Back in the Great Fox, ROB spoke in the intercom.

"I have detected a large vessel heading towards Corneria." ROB said, "It may be one of Oikonny's ships."

"Oikonny! What's he doing now!" Fox asked. He then looked out at the desert, "Hey, you all have to come back in the ship. We must leave right now!" Nami heard him, but looked back at Luffy, and saw that he didnt react to his words.

"Pup's calling you, boy." Wolf said, "Do me a big favor, and let me rot here since you can't finish me off by yourself. I don't want to see the likes of you in my sights ever again; You, and neither your manipulative princess!" Nami looked back at Wolf sternly, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"... Let's go, Nami." Luffy said bluntly. He walked away as Nami took a good stern look at Wolf before leaving as well.

From all the way to the cliffsides, Pigma witnessed the entire thing happen. "Whoa... what was that just now?" He asked while scratching his head, "Well... whoever were those brats, I oughta to thank them for helping me." Pigma then smirked wickedly, "Now I can kill Wolf, and be the richest man alive! Bweh heh heh heh heh heh!

**Meanwhile... Several minutes later...**

The Great Fox was already in space, heading back towards Corneria as fast as they could. Everyone were in the bridge, thinking of their previous plan to attack Oikonny. "So now that Wolf is out of the picture, we can focus on rescueing Franky and Peppy from Oikonny." Fox said.

"Yeah, but why is he going back to Corneria?" Slippy asked.

"Who knows? As long we can kick his ass, then there should be no problem for us." Falco said confidently.

As the Starfox team talked, the Strawhat crew were with Nami, except for Luffy, who was staring out the window. Nami looked over at Starfox with a curious look.

"So that's Starfox." Nami said.

"Yeah, they helped us getting out of jail, and Zoro is in a world called Sauria to help us clear our name." Chopper explained.

"Hmph... of all the things that happened; you guys are nothing without me." Nami said.

"We are still not out of this yet. We still need to rescue Franky, and get our ship back, or else we'll be stuck in this system forever." Robin said.

"It's not that I don't like it here, but I really want to get back to our world already!" Usopp said.

"Yeah..." Nami said. She looked over at Luffy, worried about him after what Wolf told him.

"Is something wrong, Nami-san?" Sanji asked.

"No, nothing." Nami said. ROB then faced towards everyone.

"We will be getting to Corneria in just of matter of minutes. I suggest you all get ready for what my come to us." ROB said.

"Right!" Fox said as he then faced the Strawhat crew, "Follow us to the hangar; we got something that will help you fight alongside us out there."

"What do you mean?" Chopper asked.

"You'll see! Come on!" Falco said. The Starfox team ran out of the bridge, with the Strawhat following them. Nami stopped as she realized that Luffy wasn't following.

"Hey, Luffy..." Nami trailed off as Luffy turned towards her.

"Yeah, I know. Let's go." Luffy said with a plain look. He ran past Nami, who sighed sadly as she then followed him.

"Hey, Slippy; did you finish fixing my arwing?" Falco asked while running.

"All taken care of!" Slippy replied, "I also finished my special bomb! We are sure to win now!"

They've gotten to the hangar, which they could Falco's arwing still on the bay, but was all fixed up and ready to go. Fox then turned towards everyone, "Okay, are we all ready? We can afford to mess up!"

"Yeah, we're ready!" Chopper said confidently.

"Captain Usopp is ready to go!" Usopp said confidently, but his legs shivered anyway.

"Okay, good. Now here is... huh?" Fox trailed off upon seeing someone enter the hangar. Everyone turned around to see Krystal, nearly dazed as she slowly walked over to the group, "Krystal?"

"Fox..." Krystal said in a weak tone as she then fell on her knees.

"Krystal!" Chopper gasped as he, and everyone else, except for Luffy, went to check up on her.

"Krystal-san, what's wrong?" Sanji asked, "Are you hurt?" Krystal didn't reply, which made everyone worry even more.

"She looks pale. What could have happened?" Slippy asked.

"That was weird; she looked fine the last time we've seen her." Usopp said.

"There is no need to worry about her. She will recover momentarily."

"I hope so. I hate to see anything happen to...?" Usopp then realized something, "Who said that?"

"Over here."

Everyone looked towards Falco's arwing, and saw MPNo. 1 standing on top of it with his folded on his back. Luffy's eyes widened in shock upon recognizing him, "Oi! It's the black coat guy from town!"

"Hey, buddy, what are you doing on my ship!" Falco asked angrily. MPNo. 1 looked down towards Luffy, and saw that he was angry.

"Monkey D. Luffy... we meet at last." MPNo. 1 said with a calm tone, "I see that your friends managed to get out of prison. It was hardly unexpected though."

"Who are you!" Luffy asked while getting into his battle stance.

MPNo. 1 removed his hood, revealing his face for the first time. He appeared to be a tanned skin man, with yellow eyes, and long gray hair reaching down to his upper back. He tilted his head up while looking at Luffy.

"I am one of the rulers... no... I am one of the true subordinates of the new world, Obscurum. You may call me Xemnas. It is a pleasure to meet you all at last.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: The black coat guy is one the new world rulers! That gives me a better reason to kick his ass! ... huh, what is that big thing? Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 112: An old threat revived!, The smashing escape. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Xemnas; from the Kingdom hearts series, and from Organization 13 ranked No. 1, who was also MPNo. 1 that finally appeared in this chapter, Chapter 111... heh heh, see what I did there? I finally revealed this guy after like 99 chapters. Kudos to TonicShadow, who somehow figured it was him first from like several chapters ago.

Well, those are all the mystery people. I know they seem random for this fic, but they are in it whether people like or not. Tell me who is your favorite out of all them, including Dimentio and Yojimbo, in your review. Ciao for now!


	112. Starfox Pt 14

I have been making long chapters lately. But the longer, the better, I suppose. Lot's of neat stuff in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

An unexpected guest. Luffy and Wolf fought hard, and determinedly, but in the end, Luffy was the victor, and rescued Nami from Wolf's claws. Yet despite his victory, Wolf seemed to have disheartened him by saying he will never get the respect he deserves. After Luffy, and his crew left Titania, they discover that Oikonny's mothership is headed back to Corneria, but before they could get to it, Xemnas, one of the rulers of Obscurum, confronted them for the first time. What does he plan to do to the Strawhat pirates?

Chapter 112: An old threat revived!, The smashing escape

Xemnas looked down at Luffy, and his companions with a calm look on his face as the Strawhat were baffled after he said to them. "R-Ruler!" Usopp gasped, "You are one of the Obscurum rulers!"

"S-Scary..." Chopper whimpered.

"Dammit, you guys just never back off!" Sanji yelled angrily while getting his battle stance.

"Don't worry; I am not here to fight you." Xemnas said calmly, "I just wanted to meet the pirates who have been meddling with our affairs as of late."

Luffy frowned at this as he glared at Xemnas, while the Starfox team didn't know what was going on.

"Hey, who is this guy? Do you guys know him?" Slippy asked a bit nervously.

"No... but we know of his kind." Robin replied while staring at Xemnas, "He is one of the rulers of the new world his comrades have constantly talked about. They all tried to kill us ever since we have been interfering with their plans. They are all cruel men that only seem to want everything that they would even have to kill someone to get it. But this man here..." Robin then gulped, "He seems more mature than the ones we've met so far. He must be really strong."

"I don't care if he's strong or not; that jerk is standing on my Arwing!" Falco yelled as he then glared at Xemnas, "Hey, how the hell did you get aboard this ship anyhow!"

"The backdoor was open..." Xemnas replied.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Falco yelled back, "There was no way you could have just waltzed in here without us knowing!"

"Apparently, I already did." Xemnas replied, making Falco angrier, "But that is besides the point for the reason I am here." Xemnas then looked at Luffy again, "Congratulations on making it this far, Monkey D. Luffy. I praise at your determination for fighting your way back to your home planet."

"Why did you frame us back at the town?" Luffy asked sternly.

"So I could get you out of Obscurum's way." Xemnas replied, "You have been interfering in our plans for far too long now, and it's about time that I took matters into my own hands. Unfortunately, mother luck has been with you ever since you arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom."

The crew were shocked to hear that, "How did you know we were there?" Sanji asked.

"I knew that you were there ever since you left your homeworld." Xemnas said as he unfolded his arms from his back, "That's right; I have observed you from the very start. I witnessed how Monkey D. Luffy was able to defeat Bowser before his castle was destroyed. It was impressive, but hardly a threat to my standards. I needed to make sure of your intentions, though, so I followed you when you went to Hyrule."

"You were spying on us before we met you guys! Why! We didn't do anything to you guys during that time!" Nami yelled.

"I don't see why I should answer that." Xemnas replied rudely, "Anyway, once Ganondorf was defeated by you all, I got on your ship, and took a look at your wanted posters. That was how I knew your names before we officially met."

"You got on our ship!" Usopp asked, a little angry upon hearing that.

"Relax; I didn't do anything else onboard it." Xemnas replied, "However, I wished that I did, so you could have ended your journey there in Hyrule." Xemnas then folded his arms behind his back again, "I didn't know what to do with you pirates, so I returned to my fellow rulers, and explained to them the situation. That was around the time when you met Dimentio at Indigo Plateau."

"That annoying clown...!" Nami muttered.

"After he explained what you did there to ruin our business, it was then I realized that you must be eliminated at once... but my comrades took you lightly, and made situations even worse for us." Xemnas said calmly, "Sigma could've destroyed you back in Aether, but left due to his arrogance towards you all. Bison did the same mistake as well during Nightmare's invasion at Dreamland. Kefka, Hojo, and Sweet tooth actually attempted to kill you, but nonetheless, their failure to do so have cost us much more than we thought." Xemnas then raised his hand forward, "It was up to me to put an end to this, so I summoned that 'monster' into the Cornerian capitol to destroy you."

"You called out that blue scarf guy!" Luffy asked angrily.

"So you called out that monster into town!" Sanji said as he then smirked, "Too bad it didn't work! You think something like that could destroy us! The only thing that pissed me off that day is when you lied about us calling that thing into town in the first place! It was pathetic, and a cowardly way to try to get rid of us after your big loss!"

"The Twilight Thorn... a creature with no heart that only exists to do it's master's bidding." Xemnas explained moving his arm up, "It's true that I summoned it, but I knew it couldn't get the job done." Xemnas then lowered his arm, and looked towards Luffy, "Why should it? Afterall, you have defeated far more powerful beings than that pitiful creature before. I don't see why it should have been an exception to you pirates."

"Then why did you summon it?" Chopper asked. Xemnas was silent as he unfolded his arms, and spread them while looking down at the crew.

"To see what fate has in store for you." Xemnas replied, "I can tell one's fate by observing their will and actions. It came clear to me what your fates were after you defeated the Twilight thorn... and it was just as I predicted." Xemnas then lowered his arms, "Your fate... is to die in vain before you reach your goal. In other words, no matter how hard you try; no matter how strong you may be; no matter what you do, you will all suffer in the end. It cannot be changed..."

Usopp and Chopper felt nervous about this, while the others were just angry, "You can't expect us to believe that!" Sanji yelled.

"I didn't... but it will happen nonetheless. You'll just have to wait and see..." Xemnas replied calmly. Robin then took a step forward.

"You, and your comrades... kept talking about the new world, Obscurum, saying how great and perfect it is." Robin said as she then glared at Xemnas, "But I don't see anything perfect about it. Reviving the wicked, and corrupting the good; what kind of perfect world is that!"

"It's perfect for all of us." Xemnas replied, "It's a world that we were destined to be in. A world that could never be imagined to exist is the perfect place to coexist with one another. That is why I, and my fellow rulers, have tried our best in gathering the most powerful creatures from every universe and dimension, and help us rule it to make it's perfection last forever!"

"So you were behind all this!" Nami yelled, "You somehow had to do with the new world thing, and try to make us pay for interfering!"

Xemnas was silent from hearing this, "You're half correct. It is not only in my best interests to wipe you pirates out of existence, but Obscurum's wishes this as well. For we could not have existed again without it's birth, and it could not have remained alive without our guidance." Xemnas then smiled, "I have conducted Obscurum's interests for a long time, and pirates will not stop me from conducting it any further."

Luffy then cracked his knuckles, and got into his fighting stance while glaring at Xemnas, "We'll see about that! If we kick your ass now, then we would be also stopping the new world as well!"

"I'm sorry, but like I said... I am not here to fight..." Xemnas said.

Suddenly, the Great Fox alarm went off, alarming everyone in the hangar, except for Xemnas. ROB's voice then could be heard from the intercom, "Fox, I detect a huge mass of energy coming from the asteroid field near Corneria!"

"What!" Fox gasped.

The Great Fox was already close to Corneria, but next to it lied an asteroid field a little distant from the planet. In the far center, something was glowing, something really big. Everyone, except for Krystal who was still feeling strange, looked through the hangar doors from the bay, and gasped upon seeing it. Xemnas looked at it too, but was not surprised.

"He's finally here..."

**Meanwhile...**

Zoro unsheathed his swords as the Earthwalkers and Sharpclaws were surrounding the squared river around the pyramid, wanting to see him battle with General Scales. Scales looked furious as he saw Zoro hold one of his swords with his teeth.

"You can't possibly be serious!" Scales yelled, "I destroyed you back at Cloudrunner fortress! What makes you think we can fight evenly when you have all those cuts and wounds, while I am in perfect shape!"

"Last time, you fought like a coward, and I was already too strong for you." Zoro replied, "This time, I've have weakened myself to your level, and I made sure you won't do any cowardly tricks this time."

Scales looked back at Tricky, who was still on the side of the pyramid as he glared down at Scales. Scales gritted his teeth as he glared back at Zoro, "Bah! You think this is a game!" He asked while spreading his arms, "It doesn't matter if you motivated that bratty king to face me; the only thing I have to do is kill you for good this time, so I can turn him, and the rest of these worthless Earthwalkers back to their pathetic selves, and respect my rule over Sauria!"

"These guys already proved that they can beat the hell out of your army any day, so I doubt they'll follow you even if you were able to kill me." Zoro said as he then smirked, "Also, I cant afford to die here. I have to become the world's greatest swordsman back in my world, and after I beat you in these conditions, it will show that I have passed every test necessary in order to reach the next level to my destiny!"

Everyone, including the Sharpclaw, admired Zoro's determination. "Oohh... YOU'RE SO COOL, ZORO!" Tricky exclaimed while sparks of joy sparked around his eyes. Scales only felt even angrier upon seeing Zoro so confident.

"Every test, you say?" Scales asked as he got into his fighting stance, "Ha! You are nothing to me, and everyone else here! I am the only one worthy enough to be great! You are nothing but a fool who only wishes to die under my greatness! I will show you the test that no warrior other than myself can pass, and that is The Test of Scales! RAAAH!"

Scales charged at Zoro with downward swing of his sabre, which Zoro parried with his swords. Zoro then pushed Scales back, and did some horizontal slashes, which Scales parried with his sabre and hook. "HOOK BREAK!" Scales raised his hook, and swung it downwards at Zoro, but missed as Zoro sidestepped while facing towards Scales' right side.

"SANJU-ROKU POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro held his sword horizontally, and swung it to create a cutting wave, hitting Scales' right shoulder as Scales staggered to his side.

"Take this!" Scales countered with a horizontal swing of his sabre, which Zoro ducked to avoid, and countered with a thrust, but Scales dodged with a side to his right.

"Gergh!" Zoro then fell on his knees as some of his wounds were starting to hurt again.

"Zoro!" Tricky yelling worryingly.

"Heh heh! Die!" Scales took this advantage to bring down his sabre at Zoro, but missed as Zoro quickly rolled sideways, and leaped towards Scales afterwards.

"HYOU KINDAMA!" Zoro span himself around in the air with his swords, leaving small cuts around Scales' torso. Scales grunted as he staggered back, while Zoro landed on his feet, and went towards him. "USHI BARI!" Zoro repeatedly swung his swords at every direction as Scales did his best to parry, but received some small cuts around his body as he was being taken back up against the pyramid wall.

"Stay back!" Scales swung his sword upwards, stopping Zoro's continuous attack as he was now open for an attack. "TAIL BAT!" Scales turned around, and whacked Zoro hard with his scaley tail. Zoro was knocked into the air, but recovered as he flipped right back on his feet, but held his chest in pain soon afterwards.

"Tsk!" Zoro regained his focus as he saw Scales charging at him with thrust kick, but Zoro dodged by moving his head to the side, "TOUROU!" Zoro slashed upwards with two swords, creating small slash projectiles that flew upward, which Scales barely avoided as he fell on his back. Scales sat up, only to see Zoro flying straight down at him with his swords facing towards him. Scales brought up his feet, and kicked Zoro back up in the air. "Guoh!" Zoro grunted as he managed to land his feet on a wall in front of the river. Zoro then saw Scales jump up high in the air with his sword raised above his head.

"DAAAAHHH!" Zoro jumped off the wall right before Scales slashed it in half, causing it to crumble afterwards.

"NANAJUU-NI POUNDOU HOU!" While in the air, Zoro swung two of his swords, creating a cutting wave that made impact on Scales. Scales cried in pain as the force of the wave disfigured the ground beneath him, but he remained standing as he saw Zoro landing a few feet behind him.

"HOOK DRIVER!" Scales turned around, and drove his hook across the floor upwards, creating two green shockwaves that went across the ground, and towards Zoro.

"TATSU MAKI!" Zoro span around with his swords, creating a tornado of cutting waves that destroyed Scales shockwaves when they came close. Zoro then dash at Scales before leaping towards him with his facing downward, "MAGUMA!" Scales raised his sabre and hook to defend himself as he parried Zoro's leaping attack, but Zoro drove Scales inches away from the river behind him. Scales pushed Zoro away, and did some diagonal slashes, which Zoro parried with his swords. Scales then swung his hook horizontally, which Zoro dodged by jumping over it, but Scales then swung his tail at Zoro again, which Zoro tried to parry, but was futile as he got hit hard, and crashed in front of the pyramid. "Ugh! Eh..."

"Come on!" Scales yelled as he jumped above Zoro while facing his sabre down at him. Zoro quickly rolled out of the way to avoid as he went up the stairs of pyramid before facing back at Scales. "Uragh!" Scales swung down his sabre and hook repeatedly at Zoro, who was jumping back to avoid as they were getting higher up on the pyramid. Tricky, and everyone else watched them go up as Zoro then did an upper cross slash, which knocked back Scales as Zoro then raised his swords.

"TORA GARI!" Zoro brought down both of his swords with great force, which Scales avoided by jumping back to the lower floor of the pyramid as Zoro jumped down after him.

"Yah!" Scales swung his sabre horizontally at Zoro when he approached, but Zoro arched his back backwards, avoiding the slash as he forward backflipped in front of Scales.

"HYAKU-HACHI POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro swung all his swords, creating a massive shockwave that hits Scales in point-blank range. Scales cried in pain as he was blown off the pyramid, but managed to flip himself on his hand and knees. Zoro then jumped off the pyramid, and above Scales, who was ready as he swung his sabre and hook upward at the same time when Zoro got close. "TOU ROU NAGASHI!" Zoro knocked away Scales' sabre and hook, and slashed Scales across the abdomen with his third sword before landing on his feet.

"Ugh!" Scales cried in pain as Zoro then crossed his swords across his chest.

"ONI GIRI!" Zoro slashed through Scales with great speed, leaving a crossed cut, including a horizontal cut on Scales' chest. Scales collapsed on his knees as his men couldn't believe there eyes.

"General Scales lost!" Cried one of the sharpclaw. It seemed that was the case, until...

"GUAH!" Zoro fell on his hands and knees as his wounds, and the cuts on his chest were causing him pain again. He held his chest to ease the pain, but he noticed his blood was flowing from his chest, and around his arms. Tricky was worried about him, until Scales started to laugh.

"Eh ha ha ha ha ha!" Scales laughed while getting up again, and facing towards Zoro, "It seems you have reached your limit! You've fought well, but it's now time for you to die!"

**Meanwhile...**

Oikonny's mothership was moving forwardly, with the battle fleet trying to catch up to it. In the bridge, some soldiers extinguished the fire blocking the entrance with a fire extinguisher as Andrew barged in, and saw his men inside completely knocked out.

"What happened in here!" Andrew asked angrily, "Ergh... you! Stop this ship at once!" He yelled at one of his men.

"Yes, Emperor Oikonny!" replied the guard. He hurried to the control panel, and tried to stop the ship. He gasped as he looked back at Andrew, "Emperor, I can't turn off the automatic pilot! It's not responding!"

"What do you mean it's not responding!" Andrew asked, "Get out of the way!" Andrew pushed the guard away, and tried to giving the ship commands to stop, but as he did, the monitor froze on him. Andrew slammed his fist repeatedly at the panel, but it didt help the cause, "Eh! How come it's not working!"

"They must've done something to the controls before they left! We cant do anything in this position!"

"Idiot! This is my ship! It's impossible for them to mess up the controls if they haven't...!" Andrew's eyes then widened in shock as he then looked into his pockets, but found nothing, "The Jammer! Where is it!" He then remembered placing it near the controls earlier, which made him furious, "They used my jammer on my own ship! We cannot allow them to get away with this!" Andrew then pointed towards the other exit. "Get them at once! Get them! Get them! GET THEM!"

Oikonny's men quickly ran out the entrance, with Andrew soon following them with an angry look on his face.

Around the big hallways, Franky and Peppy ran as fast as they could, with Franky shooting down some cameras along the way. "This is nearly suicide!" Peppy said nervously, "I can't believe something like this is happening to me!"

"AHAHAHA! That's just your supaa adrenaline doing it's magic again, rabbit bro!" Franky laughed, "All that time in your office doing lame paperwork must've soften you up! Be grateful that you met me today, bro!"

"I am grateful, but your methods are just too extreme for me!" Peppy replied.

"You have seen nothing out of me yet! Just wait 'till we get back to my ship!" Franky said. They continued to run until a barrier appeared in front of them, stopping them from going any further. "Dammit! Looks like some of the stuff on the ship still works! We'll have to bust our way through!"

"Franky, look!" Peppy yelled while pointing behind Franky. Franky turned around to see a small army of soldiers and robots coming towards them. Franky smirked at the sight of this as he then looked Peppy.

"Try to turn off that thing; I'm going to take care of these clowns!" Franky said before charging towards the small army. The soldiers aimed their blasters at Franky, and started firing at him. Franky jumped in the air before taking a deep breath, "MASTER NAIL!" Franky spat out multiple needles, catching the soldiers off guard as Franky readied his right fist, "STRONG HAMMER!" Franky punched the ground hard in front of the soldiers, creating a shockforce that knocked most of them in front of Franky back. Franky then grabbed one soldier by his legs, and swung him around like a flail as he whacked away some soldiers that were still standing.

"Let's see..." Peppy observed the barrier, trying to find it's weakpoint while there were soldiers falling up and down behind him.

"FRANKY BOOMERANG!" Franky spun around with the soldier he was holding onto, and let's go of him as he spiraled right through some of his comrades before limplessly crashing right into the wall. Franky then ran as the robots started shooting at him. "STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launched his right arm, and grabbed a robot by his head. Franky then crushed it's head into pieces, but the body was still firing uncontrollably. Franky ran to the body, and turned it towards the other robots as they then got shot down before blowing up. Once the robot's body was out of ammo, Franky teared it's arm off, and threw it to a group of soldiers that were about to shoot him from behind.

More soldiers then appeared as Andrew was running behind him. "THERE THEY ARE!" Andrew yelled furiously. Franky looked towards Andrew, and smirked as he aimed at the soldiers with his left arm.

"BEANS LEFT!" Franky fired multiple bullets at the soldiers, shooting most of them down as Andrew scurried behind a wall to prevent getting shot. Franky then charged at the remaining guards, and knocked them all down with left and right punches. Some of them fell unconscious next to Andrew, who gasped as he got out of hiding, only to see Franky right in front of him.

"Ah!" Andrew gasped as he fell on his back. Franky aimed his left arm at him, and saw Andrew covering his face with his arms. Franky chuckled as he then walked away with a smirk.

"You, rabbit! Are you done yet!" Franky asked.

"It's weakpoint is in it's center!" Peppy replied, "We just need to hit it with something hard!"

"I can handle that! WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired multiple blasts at the center of the barrier, which was slowly fading as Franky then leaped towards it, "STRONG HAMMER!" Franky punched the barrier with great force, causing it to shatter like glass as the path was now open again, "Yosh! We're almost out of here!"

Franky and Peppy then ran away as Andrew nervously, but angrily grabbed a blaster from the ground while getting up. "You... don't you dare make fun of me!" Andrew cried. He was about to go after them, until he looked out the window, seeing that Corneria was already in view, "No! I have to stop them from... huh?" Andrew then noticed something in the asteroid field near Corneria. He faced towards the window, and fell on his knees as he seemed to be crying in joy, "Is that...?"

**Meanwhile...**

Luffy blinked in confusion upon seeing it, while the rest of his crew were shocked instead. Fox and Falco were also stunned as Slippy squinted his eyes to get a better look.

"What is that? I've never seen it before." Slippy said curiously.

It was a big black orb, and a very familiar one at that. Only this was so big, it was bigger than some asteroids that were floating around it. Luffy placed his hands over his eyes, and squinted them to take a better look at it. "That looks so weird..." Luffy said.

"That's an Obscurum tear." Xemnas explained, "I'm sure you've heard of it before."

Robin gasped, "The part of the new world that revives the wicked!"

"Correct." Xemnas replied.

"But it's so big!" Usopp said, "What is it trying to revive!"

"Revive...!" Fox eyes widened in fear upon hearing all this, "Wait... what is going on!"

"Allow me to explain." Xemnas said, getting everyone's attention, "We have made an agreement with Andrew Oikonny in allowing his uncle to become one of the rulers of Obscurum." He then looked at the Starfox team, "I'm sure you know who I'm talking about."

"No way... but how is that possible!" Falco asked.

"Like I said; Obscurum is perfect for one of these very reasons." Xemnas said.

"You mean... Andross?" Nami asked.

"Who's that?" Luffy asked while looking at Nami.

"Wolf told me about him; he said that Andross was a big threat to the Lylat System, but died several years ago." Nami explained.

"What! If that's true, then is that suppose to be him!" Usopp asked while pointing at the gigantic Obscurum tear.

"The tear is still in the process of reviving him." Xemnas explained, "By the time the tear disappears, Andross will be alive once again, and help us control Obscurum, and possibly destroy the Lylat system."

"That's insane! Andross is too powerful; we weren't prepared for this!" Slippy gasped. Luffy then angrily faced towards Xemnas.

"Oi, black coat guy! You better stop this!" Luffy threatened.

"It's too late." Xemnas replied, "Once an Obscurum tear is formed, it cannot be destroyed unless it revives someone from the darkness. It's a process that will become natural to all life, and everyone will soon worship that as much as I do."

"I'm getting sick of hearing you speak, you heartless bastard!" Sanji yelled while facing towards Xemnas. Xemnas actually felt a little upset hearing that.

"You're right; I am heartless. For I don't have a heart. I am just a shell of my former self. I'm nobody..." Xemnas said in a sad, yet relaxing tone, "It must be wonderful to gather all those hearts for that door you always use. I could kill to just have one of them, but alas, I need my real heart to be whole again." Xemnas then looked sad before looking back at the tear.

ROB's voice could then be heard from the intercom again, "Fox, Oikonny's battle fleet have just arrived."

"They're already here!" Slippy gasped. Everyone looked out through the hangar doors, and saw Oikonny's mothership heading towards Corneria from the other side of the asteroid field. Behind it were Oikonny's fleet, which were trying to catch up with the ship.

"Of all the time in the universe, this must happen now!" Falco asked angrily. Fox had no idea what to do. His girlfriend was feeling strange, Andross is going to revive any second now, and Oikonny's air fleet are about to invade Corneria again.

"Dammit..." Fox grunted.

Xemnas remained looking at the tear, "If you hurry, you might be able to stop the fleet before Andross is revived. Although, I really doubt that you can."

"Shut up!" Luffy yelled angrily, "I am going to kick your ass right now, and stop all this!"

"Oh, I know you will try that. That's why I will make things more interesting." Xemnas said as he then raised his arm, and snapped his fingers. By hearing them snap, Krystal's eyes widened in fear as she felt tremendous coming from her head.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Krystal cried while holding her head in pain. Everyone gasped as they looked towards her.

"Krystal! What's wrong!" Fox asked. He tried approaching her, but something knocked him on his back.

"Fox, are you okay!" Slippy asked as he, and everyone else went to see if Fox was alright. Fox just sat up, and looked at Krystal again, horrified for what's happening to her.

"... Such a poor girl." Xemnas said, "She is the only one left of her species in this vast universe. She has no one else other than her team, and lover alongside her. Without them... she would have fallen quickly into the darkness, and would never be the same again."

Fox got up, and glared at Xemnas from over his shoulder. "... What did you do to her!"

"I merely gave her the push she needed to become complete." Xemnas replied, "You see, she already has so much hate in her, but her feelings towards you, and your team have prevented her from being who she truly is. I showed her an Obscurum tear, and gave her such strength to push aside those feelings towards you, and finally become complete." Xemnas then looked at the agonizing Krystal, "However, I am surprised that she resisted this long. She really must love you in order to try, and stop for what is good for her. I don't know why, but her resistance is futile; she will turn to her true self."

Fox was silent upon hearing this as the light of the hangar shadowed his eyes.

"You... did this to Krystal?" Chopper gasped with a horrified look. He then got furious, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER!"

Sanji straightened his tie before getting into a battle stance, "I had enough of this guy..." He muttered.

Xemnas remained silent. He saw how angry everyone was at him, except for Fox, who was speechless while looking at Krystal still yelling in pain. "Hmm!" Fox then noticed a purple aura emitting from Krystal's body for a brief moment, and saw that Krystal wasn't crying in pain anymore. "Krystal...?" Fox knelt down to Krystal, who had her head lowered as Fox then touched her shoulder.

"Don't... TOUCH ME!" Krystal yelled as he then punched Fox in the face, knocking him on his back. Everyone else noticed this as Krystal got up, and was giving off a furious glare. Chopper saw this, and was terrified; he knew that just by looking at her that she wasn't the same anymore. "I... hate... you..." Krystal snarled. "I want you all out of my life! I hate all of you! I can no longer live my life like this... I hate it!" Krystal then got out some sort of staff that extended once she held it forward. "I am no longer Krystal... that name was part of my cursed life with you people!" Krystal then smirked wickedly, "You may call me Kursed."

The crew, and the Starfox team couldn't believe what they hearing from Krystal, especially Fox. As Fox was sitting emotionless on the ground, Xemnas cleared his throat.

"So it has come to this," Xemnas said, smiling as he held his arm forward, "The act has finally commenced. What will you do, Monkey D. Luffy?" Luffy then glared at Xemnas, "Will you go, and save Corneria from a certain demise, or will you stay here, and try to save that accursed woman from eternal darkness? The choice you'll make will bring harmony, and despair to all your loved ones. Just what do you have in store for my amusement this time, I wonder."

Before Xemnas knew it, Sanji and Falco got on Falco's arwing, and charged at Xemnas from both sides.

"VEAU SHOT!"

"FLASH!"

Sanji leaped towards Xemnas with a running kick, while Falco did the same by dashing towards him in a speed of light. As they thought they would Xemnas, he calmly backstepped to avoid their attacks as they went passed eachother. Xemnas then formed a red blade beam from out of his palm, and turned around to slash Falco with it. "Ugh!" Falco crashed down to the suffering the aftershock of Xemnas' blade.

"Falco!" Sanji turned around, only to see Xemnas placing his palm in front of his face.

"SPARK BOMB!" Xemnas shot out a bright orb, which exploded into a bigger orb, engulfing Sanji upon impact.

"Ogh!" Sanji cried as the explosion knocked back into the wall, and fell to the bay limplessly with a thud.

"Sanji!" Usopp cried in fear. Sanji could barely move as Xemnas walked to the back ledge of the arwing, and was about to fire another spark bomb at him.

"Stop it!" Nami yelled.

"Hmm?" Before Xemnas could strike, he noticed Fox jumping off the wall in front of him, and was heading towards him.

"FIRE FOX!" Fox was covered with flames as he leaped towards Xemnas, and tackled him hard off Falco's arwing.

"Geh!" Xemnas grunted as he and Fox fell off the hangar bay, and into the bottom floor of the hangar. The Strawhat crew looked over the bay to see them about to crash, but Xemnas recovered by landing on one hand, and then backflipping onto his feet. He saw Fox landing on one knee, and his hand to ground as Fox panted heavily while a having a slight ember circling around him. Xemnas was actually surprised by this.

"Well, well, this is truly a turn of events." Xemnas commented, "Instead of trying to save the ones you love, you decided to come after me. It was truly brave of your part, but is it worth losing everything?"

"Bring her back..." Fox snarled as he gave an intense glare to Xemnas, revealing how dilated his pupils were, "Bring Krystal back the way she was!"

"I showed her the light; I have no reason to turn her back into the Krystal you know." Xemnas replied calmly. Hearing this made Fox even angrier.

"I have went through so much in my life..." Fox snarled as the embers around him grew stronger, "If you think you can just come here, and destroy everything I worked so hard to protect, then I will stop you!" Fox then stood up with his hands clenched into fists, "When I was young, my father was killed by Andross. I was so desperate for revenge, that I killed him for a better cause. But even though I hated him so much, killing him wasn't going to bring my father back. I learned from that day that killing people will never revive the ones you love..." Fox's ember then reached up to his waist level, "I don't like to kill people... but If I have to kill you in order to protect the ones I love, then so be it!"

Xemnas was bewildered; he was happy to see Fox completely enraged, "Yes... that's right. Your hatred is making you stronger by the second. Let your rage be your weapon; it is the only way for you to defeat me!"

"GRAAAAAAGHH!" Fox charged at Xemnas as his ember covered his body. Once he tackled Xemnas, the bottom hangar exploded into a humongous dust cloud.

"Fox!" Luffy yelled. Slippy hurried to look over the bay, but couldn't see Fox anywhere.

"This is bad!" Slippy cried, "What are we going to do now!"

Chopper looked back at Krystal, or Kursed as she is now called, and was shivering in fear just by looking at her. But his eyes then widened as he faced towards Kursed with a determined look. "Luffy, go on ahead! I will take care of things here!"

"Chopper?" Nami said.

"There is a lot of things happening right now, and you guys don't have time to get distracted!" Chopper said, "Don't worry about me; I can help Krystal get back to normal again!"

"Doctor-kun, allow me to help." Robin said as she walked beside Chopper, "She has to power to read minds. It's best that we both act quickly before she does anything drastic."

"Hmph! As if a couple of freaks can actually beat me." Kursed mocked, "But go ahead; I won't mind killing the both of you!"

"Krystal... I don't care what you might do to us! We will save you!" Chopper said determingly. He and Robin then got ready to face Kursed, while Falco was getting up on his feet after Xemnas knocked him down earlier.

"Oh..." Falco groaned as he then looked down over the ledge, and saw the dust cloud clearing as he could see Fox and Xemnas fighting. "What the! Fox!"

"FIRE FOX!" Fox leaped towards Xemnas while covered in flames, but Xemnas sidestepped to avoid as Fox went past him. As soon as Fox landed on his feet, he quickly charged towards Xemnas from his sides, swinging his fists and feet at him, but Xemnas was easily dodging his attacks without even moving from the spot he was standing on. "GRAAHH!" Fox then took out his blaster, and fired rapidly at Xemnas, who was spinning around Fox to avoid getting shot down. Xemnas then flipped towards a wall, and jumped off it as he then formed his beam blade from his palm while heading towards Fox. "REFLECTOR!" Fox activated his reflector, knocking Xemnas back when he came close.

"Ah!" Xemnas backflipped back on his feet, and smirked as he felt Fox's rage growing even stronger. "Just a little more... cast those useless emotions aside, and let your hatred control you!"

As Fox charged at Xemnas again, Falco was a little dumbfounded by Fox's uncontrollable rage, "I have never seen Fox act like that before! This is really getting out of control!" Falco said. He then looked at Slippy, and the others, "Hey, it's only us now! We have to get out there, and stop Oikonny's fleet from attacking Corneria again!"

"How do you expect us to help! It's not like we can do much out there!" Nami yelled.

"Ergh, Slippy! Give it to them already! I'm going to go prepare my arwing!" Falco yelled as he then ran to his arwing.

Slippy then nervously took something out of his pocket, which looked like small pins. "Here, put these on!" Slippy said.

"What are they?" Usopp asked while curiously looking at the pins.

"These are what Fox and Falco used during the Smash tournament in order to fight in space." Slippy explained, "They are called 'Smash airspace.'; you pin them on your clothes you have on, and they allow you to breath in space, and you can also walk normally on surfaces with low gravitational fields like those asteroids out there!"

"Really! That sounds very helpful!" Usopp said in awe.

"This is all I have right now." Slippy said, "If you guys are going to get out there, you better not lose them!"

Luffy then took one pin from Slippy's palm, and pinned it on his vest while walking towards the ledge of the bay. "Yosh... I'm going to go beat up that Andross guy." He said while cracking his knuckles. His crew, including Falco and Slippy, were shocked to hear that.

"Wait a minute, Luffy, you cant go out there in the state you're in!" Nami yelled.

"Nami is right! You barely survived against that Wolf guy! You don't stand a chance against that humongous thing!" Usopp cried while pointing at the Obscurum tear.

"So what? I have to do this." Luffy said while flexing a bit, "I can get there by springing myself on those asteroid things, right? I can kick that guy's ass when I get there."

"Dont be stupid, kid! You can't fight Andross with brute strength alone! It's impossible!" Falco yelled from on top of his Arwing.

"And you can't go out there by yourself!" Slippy said, "Look, we can take you to Andrew's ship, and you can help us rescue Franky and Peppy. In the meantime, Falco and I can take care of Andross. It may be dangerous, but it would be better this way!"

"Luffy, just listen to them, and back away just this once! You dont have to do this!" Nami said worringly.

"... I dont have to... but I'm going to do it anyway." Luffy said as he then looked at Nami from over his shoulder, having his usual smile on his face, "Afterall, I am the captain. I can't just stand around here while everyone is doing all the saving around here. That would be pretty dumb. Heh heh!"

Nami was surprised hearing this as Falco was irritated by Luffy's recklessness. "Kid, you have to understand that-!" Falco was saying until Nami interrupted.

"Don't you dare die out there!" Nami said sternly, "You made me worry to death back when you were fighting Wolf. I wan't you to promise me that you wont die so I wont feel pathetic for you again!"

Luffy nodded while smiling, "Dont worry; I'll come back alive!" Luffy said with the thumbs up. Usopp and Slippy were shocked, but amazed at Luffy's determination, while Falco just shook his head out of annoyance.

"You're really are troublesome, kid." Falco muttered while turning away.

"I-If you really are going to do this, then I must advise you to stay away from Corneria." Slippy warned, "If you get caught by it's gravitational field, not even someone like you could survive the fall."

"Stay away from Cornyera... okay." Luffy nodded while facing towards the hangar exit. "Alright! Here I come!" Luffy jumped off the bay, and ran towards the exit with his head lowered. Fox and Xemnas jumped back as Luffy ran past Fox, and was headed towards Xemnas. Xemnas was about to defend himself, until Luffy intentionally ran past him without even looking at him. Xemnas turned around to see Luffy continue to head towards the exit.

"Even the pirate is willing to sacrifice his life for your kind." Xemnas chuckled before looking back at Fox, "He has such a strong heart... unlike yours."

Fox ignored that statement, and attacked Xemnas again. While they were going at it, Luffy then stretched his arms towards the ledge of the hangar exit, "GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!" Luffy sprunged himself through the oxygen barrier as he flew off the Great Fox while heading towards the asteroid field, which wasnt that far, by the way.

Slippy gave the rest of the pins to Nami, and Usopp. "You guys better keep those just incase." Slippy then looked outside, and saw the fleet getting closer to Corneria, "I'm finished making my special Smartbomb. We have to get out there now if we want to stop that fleet in time."

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's get moving!" Falco said while entering the cockpit of his arwing, "Hey, orange girl; you coming!"

"I'll be right there!" Nami replied. She quickly got on the arwing, until she looked back at Chopper and Robin, "You guys be careful too!"

Chopper and Robin nodded without dropping their sights off her Kursed as Nami then got into the cockpit, scooching Falco to the side of bit in order to fit inside.

"Comfortable enough?" Falco asked sarcastically, "Hold on tight!" Falco then turned on his Arwing as he flew out of the Great Fox, and into space.

"Come on, Usopp! Let's get going too!" Slippy said. After Usopp puts on the pin, he was pretending to feel sick.

"Oooh, I cant go out there! My I-cant-go-out-into-space disease is acting up again! Ooh.." Usopp lied while faking pain, "You better go on without me! I'll be fine here!"

"Well... okay. It's probably best if you helped out your crew anyway." Slippy said. He then rushed into his arwing's cockpit, and started to fly off as Usopp was starting to have second thoughts.

"Wait... If I stay here, I have to..." Usopp turned around, and saw Kursed glaring at him. Usopp's jaw dropped in shock as he then changed his mind, "Wait, Slippy! I want to go with you! Dont leave me here!" Usopp yelled, but Slippy was about to leave, and didnt hear what Usopp was saying. Desperately wanting to leave, Usopp took out a belt with a hole in the center, and puts it on around his waist. "USOPP AAAAaaaaAAAAaaaaAAAAHHHH!" A hook attached to a rope shot out from the hole of Usopp's belt, and hooked onto an opening in the back of Slippy's arwing. Usopp smirked upon achieving this, but soon realized what he did.

"Um, this wasn't really a good id-EA!" Usopp was yanked off the floor as Slippy's flew his arwing right out of the Great Fox in full speed. "UWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAHHHHH!" As you can imagine, Usopp was being pulled by the arwing into space, which Usopp did not like at all as he was screaming to death.

"Oh!" Slippy heard the screaming, and glanced over his shoulder to see Usopp right behind him, which completely surprised him, "Usopp! What are you doing back there!"

"STOP THIS THING! LET ME ON YOUR SHIP!" Usopp cried while tears poured out of his eyes.

"I cant do that now!" Slippy replied, "Besides, we have to stop the fleet!" Slippy then looked towards the fleet, "Hold on, Usopp! This is going to be a bumpy ride!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Usopp cried as Slippy flew his Arwing around the asteroid field, and towards the fleet, while Usopp did his best not to lose consciousness while being pulled along for the ride.

At the same time, Falco was already getting closer to Oikonny's battle fleet. "Heh! This is going to be good! Consider yourself lucky for seeing what I can do up close!" Falco said cockingly. Nami didnt reply; she was thinking deeply about something else. She looked over at the asteroid field, and couldn't help but to worry about Luffy again. She then grew stern as she knew what she had to do.

"Turn around!" Nami yelled as she grabbed the control stick while Falco was still holding it, and moved it to the side as Falco's arwing nearly lost control.

"Hey!" Falco stopped her, and regained control of his arwing again, "What's the matter with you! Do you want to get us killed!"

"Take me back to Titania right now!" Nami demanded. Falco blinked in confusion.

"What're you talking about! We don't have time for that!" Falco yelled back. Nami then glared at Falco.

"Listen, there is something I need to get off my chest, and I can't do it unless we get back to Titania!" Nami yelled, "Now, turn this ship around, or I'll knock you out cold! Trust me; I won't hesistate to hurt you!"

Falco's eye twitched as he didnt wanted to follow Nami's demands, but he also didnt wanted to be knocked by her either. "Tsk! I don't know what're you up to, but it better not take too long!" Falco then did a U-turn, and flew away from Oikonny's fleet as he flew back towards Titania. Nami looked on ahead while clenching her fists on her lap.

"_I hope you are still there, Wolf..._" Nami thought with a frown.

As everyone was going in their own path, back in the Great Fox, Chopper and Robin watched how Kursed was twirling around her staff with a smirk on her face.

"So... who wants to die first?" Kursed asked before firmly holding her staff with both hands, and getting into her battle stance. Robin perpared herself by crossing her limbs, while Chopper still felt sad seeing Krystal act so differently.

"Krystal..." Chopper said sadly before wiping the tears from his eyes, and showing off a determined look, "I will save you!"

**Meanwhile...**

Oikonny's mothership was already entering Corneria's atmosphere, but the ship's boosters have overheated from using it's full potential for a long time, thus they turned off, making the ship move slower now.

Franky and Peppy were still running through the hallways until they finally reached the hangar. "We made it!" Franky exclaimed. The hangar was empty, and there were still some unconcious soldiers that Franky knocked out several chapters ago. Franky and Peppy ran deeper into the hangar until they found the Thousand Sunny.

"We should be in Corneria's atmosphere by now!" Peppy said, "The Cornerian army should have noticed this ship by now, so they should be here any second."

"I ain't going to wait!" Franky said while looking at his surroundings, "We're getting outta here with my ship."

"But that's dangerous! We aren't entirely sure that we are still in outer space yet!" Peppy exclaimed.

"I don't care! I'd rather die than to stay on this lousy ship any longer!" Franky replied. Peppy only sighed as Franky irritated by the burn marks on the Thousand Sunny, "It can't leave like this. Oi, bro, go open the hangar doors; I'm going to polish up my ship!"

"Do we even have time for that!" Peppy asked.

"It will only take a second!" Franky replied as he got on the ship, and began fixing it up. Peppy looked around the hangar, and noticed a lever on a wall.

"That must be it." Peppy said. He went over to the lever, and was about to pull it, until something hits him upside the head. "Uh!"

Several seconds later, the Thousand Sunny looked as good as new. The burn marks were gone, even the damages on the ship were fully repaired. Franky got on the ledge of the ship with a smirk, "Phew... took me longer than expected." Franky said, "Oi, bro, did you...!"

Franky saw Andrew having his arm around Peppy's neck as placed his blaster up against Peppy's head. Andrew looked back at Franky with a maniacal face, "It's over! Come down from there right now, or I'll kill him!" Franky frowned as he slowly went through the crosswalk, and stared at Andrew, "Eyah ha ha ha ha! You thought you could've escaped from my grasp! You underestimated me, you hooligan! Now you will come back with me peacefully, or I will kill this old geezer! I swear it!"

"Hmph! You do that, and you would only be screwing yourself!" Franky replied while crossing his arms, "You do realize we're in Corneria again, don't you? If you kill the rabbit bro, then his men is going to make you cry for the rest of your pathetic life."

"Eyah ha ha! I already won, you imbecil!" Andrew yelled, "You know why! Because my uncle is about to be revived, and will destroy you all!"

"What! Andross!" Peppy gasped. Franky was silent as Andrew then quickly grabbed the jammer from Peppy's pockets.

"This is mine! I will make you pay for using my creations against me! I will regain control of my ship with a touch of a button!" Andrew yelled.

"I wouldn't do that." Franky warned. Andrew ignored him, and pressed the button on his jammer. He laughed maniacally, until his jammer short-circuited, and fell into pieces. Andrew was shocked by this.

"Wh-What happened!" Andrew asked.

"I... rewired it." Peppy said. Andrew glared at him, "I did some modifications on your jammer, and after acquiring the transmission your ships use from the bridge, I designed the jammer to jam all your motherships' frequencies, preventing them to even move in the slightest once the jammer has been turned off! You lose again, Oikonny!"

"Wha... WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Andrew asked furiously.

Outside in space, the mothership fleet suddenly stopped moving. From inside one of them, you can see the pilots panicking over their frozen monitors, and their unresponsive communications. Andrew could only imagine what was going on, "You ruined... no, you lie! YOU LIE!"

"OUCH FINGER!" Franky opened his finger, and fired a bullet at Andrew. It missed, but Andrew was startled as he let's go of the blaster and Peppy while falling on his back. Peppy quickly ran away from Andrew as Franky walked over to him. "Even death is too good for you, Horseface. You really need to cool off."

"Shut up, you!" Andrew said while shivering, "Even if I lost my army, my uncle will still take care of the job for me! He will then crown me as Emperor of the Lylat system, and everything will still go as planned, you piece of trash!"

"Yeah, right!" Franky chuckled, "Let me tell you something, bro; I'm not even the captain of my ship. My comrades are probably out there right now, and doing their best to stop your stupid uncle from doing anything! Trust me; I know them long enough to know they will do something to stop whatever it is that is pissing them off! And my captain..." Franky then smirked down at Andrew, "He can beat anyone!"

Andrew could only grit his teeth in anger as Franky reached over the lever behind him, and pulled it down. The hangar doors then opened as it showed the clear, blue sky of Corneria as the ship were still above the clouds. The air was blowing in and out of the hangar.

"Rabbit bro, get on the ship!" Franky exclaimed.

"O-Okay!" Peppy stuttered as he then walked over the crosswalk, and onto the Thousand Sunny. Franky then looked at Andrew one last time.

"Well, it was fun, horseface. You did your best, but you still lost." Franky chuckled, "But think of it this way; You'll always be remembered as the guy who TRIED to be the leader, and not the sidekick for once. That sounds pretty good when you think about it."

Suddenly, several of Oikonny's men came into the hangar. "There they are! Shoot them!" Yelled a guard as they fired at Franky.

"See ya!" Franky said to Andrew. He avoided the beams as he ran to his ship while shooting the clamps that were holding it to the dock. The ship began to slide off the dock as Franky jumped right onboard. The guards kept firing as Franky took Peppy inside one of the rooms, and hid there as the ship was about to fall. Andrew did nothing but to see the ship fall right out of the hangar, and all the way down to Corneria's surface.

"Damn, they got away!" Cried a guard. He, and the rest then hurried to Andrew's aid, and helped him get up, "Emperor, are you alright! Did they do anything to you!"

Andrew only stared at the exit of the hangar as his face grew red in anger, "Get my personal ship ready! We're going to settle this once and for all!"

The Thousand Sunny was flying straight downwards through the clouds, and right into the ocean below. Inside the ship, Peppy was doing his best to hold on, while Franky was preparing the ship's booster. "Is this a part of your plan!" Peppy asked.

"You bet it is!" Franky laughed, "Now we're going to fly back to your town!"

"Fly!" Peppy asked.

The Thousand Sunny was about to make impact on the ocean floor, until it's booster was lighting up. "COUP DE BURST!" The Thousand Sunny's booster ignited with power, bringing the ship flying across the ocean right before it could crash into it. The Thousand Sunny soared through the air for a while until it landed back down on the ocean floor, landing several meters in front of the Cornerian capitol.

Peppy got out, and saw that he was back home. "We made it... we survived." Peppy said in awe. Franky followed Peppy out, and smirked upon their accomplishment.

"What I tell ya? I got you outta that ship in one piece, and brought you back home!" Franky said happily.

"Franky... I don't know how to thank you..." Peppy said with a grateful tone.

"How about you treat me with one of your best cola drinks you have in this place?" Franky suggested. They both laughed as some cornerian ships stopped next to the Thousand Sunny. Several soldiers came out of it, and were happy to see Peppy.

"General! You're back!" One of the guards said happily.

"Are you okay, General Peppy!"

"It's alright, soldiers." Peppy said as he then looked at Franky, "It's all thanks to him that he helped me get away."

"Bah, it was no big deal." Franky said gratefully.

"Now that your back, General, we can stop Oikonny's fleet without hesitation." Said a guard.

"We'll send our best fleet right up there, and teach Oikonny not to mess with Corneria!"

"Yeah, just give us the order, General! We'll take care of Oikonny in no time."

"Whoa, wait a second there, bros." Franky interrupted the guards, "If anyone is going to take care of that horseface, it's going to be me."

"Franky?" Peppy said curiously.

"You saw he disrespected me, and my ship. I can't forget what he did." Franky said as he then turned around while looking up at the sky, "He's probably on his way here now. I'll show him that nobody messes with me, or my ship!"

Peppy looked at Franky, and smiled as he then faced towards him, "You have done more for Corneria more than I could ever imagine. I would be happy to assist you any way possible." Peppy's soldiers looked confused as Franky turned towards Peppy with a smirk.

"Yosh! Let's not waste any more time then!" Franky exclaimed, "I'm going to need some strong-hearted men, some enthusiasm, and cola... lots and lots of cola!"

Several minutes have passed as a new ship descended through the clouds of Corneria. It was a bit smaller, but it looked deadly as Andrew was in there, with several pilots controlling the ship.

"Where are you... I'll find you, and destroy you all! Nobody makes fun of the Oikonny name! NOBODY!" Andrew yelled.

"Emperor, there is something on the ocean!" A pilot said. The main screen zoomed on the subject, and it turned out to be the Thousand Sunny, which was all alone in the center of the ocean.

"It's that ship! Huh!" Andrew saw several Cornerian soldiers on the ship, ready for further instructions. What caught Andrew's attention the most was Franky, standing on the ledge of the ship's side while having his arms crossed. Andrew stared as he saw Franky taking out a pair of sunglasses, and puts them on. "You still mock me..."

Franky frowned at the site of Andrew's new ship as he then uncrossed his arms, "Ow! My ship is going to beat the crap out of yours! BRING IT ON!" He yelled while doing his victory pose.

**Meanwhile...**

Luffy landed right on top of one of the asteroids. He looked at his surroundings, and smiled, "Wow! This feels so cool!" He exclaimed. He started jumping up and down from excitement, but when he jumped really high, a gravitational force from an asteroid close by pulled him. "Whoa!" Luffy manage to land on his feet as he rubbed his head out of relief, "That was amazing, but I should be careful; I could've died."

Luffy then looked towards the Obscurum tear, and noticed that the tear was fading. "What's going on?" A silouhette could then be seen inside the tear. It remained shadowed until the tear finally disappeared, shocking Luffy the instant it was gone. "Whoooaa... so big!"

What stood in the middle of the asteroid field was a humongous head of a very old gorilla, with two humongous yellow hands floating beside it. The creature opened his big eyes, and looked at it's surroundings.

"... I've come back..." The creature said as he then smirked, "I HAVE FINALLY COME BACK TO DESTROY THE ONES WHO OPPOSED ME! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

The creature's thunderous laugh shook the asteroids around himself. This creature is known to be the most dangerous of all the Lylat system, and has returned once again to wreak havoc to those who casted him into the darkness- Andross.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Whoooaaa! That monkey has the biggest head I've ever seen! He's like a big monkey head! How come he doesnt have a body? Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 113: The second Lylat War!, Franky vs Andrew. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

So many battles are going to start and end in the next chapter, I dont even know where to begin. All I know is, the next chapter is probably going to be intense part of the arc! Look forward to it! Ciao for now!


	113. Starfox Pt 15

Okay, I did the best I could do with this chappy. Also, I have a little announcement in the end of this chapter, so make sure you read it. Anyway, have fun! (Have you realized that I keep saying 'Have fun' before a main battle of an arc starts? It's kinda funny...)

* * *

The sudden war. Xemnas explained his intentions to the Strawhat crew, and turned Krystal into her 'true' form known as 'Kursed'. Fox went to attack Xemnas for what he has done while the others are now fighting for the future of Lylat. Will the Lylat System be saved, or fall into chaos?

Chapter 113: The second Lylat War!, Franky vs Andrew

Luffy watched in awe; gawking at the sight of Andross. "Whoa... really big head..." Luffy said with his jaw nearly dropping. Andross looked down towards the planet of Corneria. He frowned at the sight of the healthy-looking planet.

"Corneria... the loathsome planet of the Lylat System." Andross snarled, "The planet that I wanted to destroy for so long; I cannot bare the sight of it! I will finally get the rightful opportunity to personally wipe this planet from the face of existence once and for all!"

Luffy could hear what Andross was saying from a distance as he then frowned upon hearing what Andross said. "Destroy the planet..."

Andross then looked at his hands, "One thing troubles me... how did I come back? The last thing I remembered was being shot down by that irritable, Fox McCloud!" Andross frowned as he then noticed his nephew's fleet to his right. "Ha! It seems that Corneria is in the middle of an invasion." He said as he looked towards the planet, "I'll find out how I got here later. Right now, it is time that I destroy this world with an iron fist! All those who have trampled with my role as Emperor will now pay for their insolence!" Andross then smirked, "After I'm done here, there will be nothing else in this universe that could stop me from accomplishing my destiny! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Huh... that monkey is loud." Luffy said while picking his ears. "Oh?" He then noticed Andross heading towards Corneria, "Whoa! I have to stop him!"

Luffy makes a run for it as he jumped from asteroid to asteroid as fast as he could. While he did that, Andross clenched his fists as his smirked grew wider. "So close to victory... finally, this world will die!"

Luffy then makes one final leap to an asteroid way behind an Andross, and took a deep breath.

"OI, YOU BIG, STUPID MONKEY HEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAADDDD!"

Andross stopped, with the smirk on his face slowly fading away into a frown. Luffy panted from yelling too loud as Andross turned around, with a glare. "Hergh?" Andross turned around, and saw Luffy on an asteroid. He had no idea who Luffy was, but seeing him made him curious. "A human...? Here in Lylat?"

"Are you Andross!" Luffy asked.

Andross raised an eyebrow as he was confused at the sudden confrontation, "What if I am?" He asked.

"I was here to kick your ass, but since you don't have one, I'm going to beat your face in instead!" Luffy replied confidently. Andross blinked for a second until he then laughed.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! What trickery is this?" Andross chuckled, "Who are you, human? And for what reason do you want to fight me?"

Luffy then pointed at Andross, "I am Monkey D. Luffy! And I am going to beat you up, because you piss me off!"

"Is that all?" Andross asked with a smirk, "Look, I don't know who you think you are, but I don't have the time to deal with insects such as yourself." Andross then turned the other way, "I'll tell you this, though, since you managed to humor me upon my return, I will spare your life, and allow you to see the destruction of this despicable planet! I doubt that you'll remain alive after I blow this planet up into smithereens, but if you do, I'll consider having you as my pet. Farewell for now, human." Andross then began to leave.

"Oi, don't you turn your back on me! Come back here, and fight me like a man!" Luffy yelled. Andross ignored him, making Luffy angry as he grabbed a pebble on the asteroid he was on, and threw it at Andross. Since it was in space, the pebble slowly made it's way towards Andross until it gently hits him at the back of the head. Even though it didn't hurt him, Andross turned around, and looked down at Luffy.

"You're not kidding, are you?" Andross asked with a frown, "Do you know who I am? I could easily kill you without a second thought."

"I don't care who you are!" Luffy replied, "Just fight me already!"

Andross' frown grew deeper, "I'm losing my patience!" He said, "I don't have the time to deal with a human! Now, go back to your planet before I crush you!"

"No way! I'm going to be crushing you!" Luffy replied, "Everyone is counting on me! I won't let you destroy Fox's world!"

Andross was shocked upon hearing that name, "Fox? You know Fox McCloud?" He asked. He then gave Luffy a threatening glare, "So that's why you're here... hmph! The nerve of that child! How dare he sends me a distraction to stall for time!" Andross then smirked, "Well, no matter; this will end in just a second! Consider yourself fortunate to be the first to die under my hands, human!"

Andross pulled back his fist, and swung it forward towards Luffy. Luffy jumped in the nick of time as Andross' gigantic fist destroyed the asteroid Luffy was standing on moments ago. He then landed on the back of Andross' hand as he then stretched his arms forward to grab Andross' hair. "GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!" Luffy sprung forward, and kicked Andross in the eye.

"AH!" Andross was surprised as he rubbed his eye in pain, while Luffy got on his head.

"GOMU GOMU NO ONO!" Luffy stretched his leg upwards, and brought it down to kick Andross on the head. Andross felt a little pain from that as Luffy jumped off, and stood on an asteroid that was close by. Andross turned towards him with an angry, but surprised look.

"What was that just now!" Andross asked, "Did your body just stretch!"

"I already told you that I will be stopping you!" Luffy said while getting into his battle pose, "Quit running off, and fight me with everything you got, old monkey head!"

"Grr... if you insist on dying so badly, then I'll be more than happy to send you towards your doom!" Andross yelled furiously as Andross swung his arm towards Luffy again.

**Meanwhile...**

Franky remained standing on the side ledge of the ship as he took a good look at Andrew's ship, "You came to me with that thing, huh? I hope it's good enough for my ship to finish off." Franky said with a frown.

Andrew turned on the speakers from his chair as he seemed very angry, "What do you think you're doing now! You are already escaped, and made a fool out of me! What more do you want!"

"I ain't finished with you!" Franky replied loudly, "You messed with a real man's ship, and laughed at his pride! I'm going to show you not to judge a book by it's cover!"

"Eyah ha ha ha! You plan to stop me with that piece of trash!" Andrew asked, "You and I both know who will win! My ship is the most advanced aircraft in existence! And yours is just a wooden ship! You have no chance in beating me, you hooligan!"

"You see, that's what I'm talking about!" Franky said while shaking his finger, "You think that just because you have an army, you could do anything! Well, guess what?" Franky then did a pose, "My ship IS an army! It could take down all those idiots that are following you! I know this because I made this ship from scratch! It's designed to make it towards the last island in the most dangerous sea in existence! And your ship that YOUR men build for you is not going to destroy a ship that has real value!"

"Real value! For your information, I design my ships!" Andrew yelled.

"But you don't make them!" Franky replied, "Your ships are more than just transports! They are a part of your crew! You treat them well, and they will do the same back!"

"You idiot; you expect me to believe such nonsense!" Andrew asked, "Ships are ships; nothing more!"

"And that's why you are going down, horseface!" Franky stated, "So, let's skip the chatter, and end this!"

"Fine! I'll demonstrate the true form of my ship! Prepare to see the genius of my designs!" Andrew yelled. His ship then started to transform. It first turned into two robotic arms as the center turned into something familiar. Franky gasped as the ship was now a floating robot that looked like Andrew's head, only with yellow eyes, and two big arms floating next to it. "Eyah ha ha ha ha! Behold my power! Are you intimidated by me now!"

"It's... It's.... HIDEOUS!" Franky yelled while backslapping the air in front of him.

"WHAT!" Andrew gasped as his mech was also in a state of shock. The robot then looked furious, "How dare you! I'll teach not to make fun of my work!"

"Heh! Let's get on with this already!" Franky said cockily, "The new look on your ship has given me a better reason to destroy it!"

"Wh-Watch your mouth!" Andrew yelled, "I'll show you! Take this!" The Andrew mech then pulled back it's arm, and swung it horizontally, hitting the water beside the Thousand Sunny as it nearly knocked the ship off balance.

"Tch! Alright, then!" Franky said. He then jumped off the ledge, and ran towards the helm while passing some Cornerian soldiers onboard, "You guys get into your positions! Do exactly what I say!"

"Yes, sir!" Replied the soldiers as they ran to their posts.

"Why are we doing this again?"

"General Peppy ordered us to do this! Besides, I feel very confident with that guy in charge!"

Franky to got behind the helms, and started turning it around as the Thousand Sunny sailed around the Andrew mech. "Fire the cannons!" Franky exclaimed. The soldiers inside the ship fired the cannons at the Andrew mech, with the cannonballs exploding upon impacting the side of it's head.

"You think that will stop me!" Andrew yelled as the Andrew mech raised it's right arm above the Thousand Sunny, and brought it down upon it.

"Soldier Dock System: Channel Zero!" Franky activated one of the special compartments of the Thousand Sunny by turning a switch in the center of the helm, causing two wheel paddles to appear from the sides of the ship. "PADDLE-WHEEL SUNNY!" The paddle wheels quickly moved the ship forward, allowing it to escape from the mech's palm as it slammed the water hard enough to create a wave behind the ship. The paddles then moved in reverse as the ship quickly, but steadily moved up the wave, and got over it as the ship was now in midair. "Fire!" Franky yelled as the ship fired multiple cannon balls at the Andrew mech, which guarded with it's enormous arms.

"Why you little!" Andrew yelled as his mech was about to counter with a fist, but Franky quickly aimed at the mech's face with his left arm.

"WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired multiple blasts at the mech's eyes, stopping it from attacking as it rubbed it's eyes afterwards.

"Ergh! Stop that!" Andrew yelled. The Thousand Sunny then landed back on the ocean, and sailed to the far left of the mech before firing some more cannonballs at it. The mech looked annoyed as he then faced towards the ship, and thrusted it's arm towards it.

"PADDLE-WHEEL SUNNY!" The paddles quickly moved the ship out of harms way, and countered with even more cannonballs to the mech. The mech flew towards the ship while wacking away the cannonballs, and placed it's right palm in front of the ship's way while trying to smash the ship with his other palm. "Smart, but not smart enough!" Franky said as he did something to make the the Thousand Sunny's mane to propel like a propeller. "CHICKEN VOYAGE!" The ship propelled itself backwards in great speed, successfully avoiding the mech's palm the second time. Franky then jumped ontop of the bow, and connected his arms to a tube. "1.5 MAX POWER COLA HOU, COUP DE VENT!"

Franky fired a massive current of air at the mech's arms, hitting them hard enough to leave a small dent on massive structure. "Ah! You'll pay for that!" Andrew yelled as the mech countered with a backhand of it's left fist, hitting the Thousand Sunny as it was knocked out of the ocean floor. "Eyah ha ha ha ha!" The mech then opened his right palm, and swung his arm horizontally at the ship while it was still in midair.

"COUP DE BURST!" The ship activated it's booster, flying over the mech's attacking arm as the ship flew over it's head. The mech turned around to try to attack the ship from behind, while Franky quickly got back behind the helm. "One more time! COUP DE BURST!" The ship ignited it's booster again, with the force of it hitting the mech in the face. The mech instantly rubbed it's face in pain as the Thousand Sunny landed back on the ocean floor. The ship sailed forwardly while the Andrew mech looked furious as it then pounded it's arms at the water behind the ship, creating big waves that were making the ship lose it's course.

"Shoot it down!" Andrew commanded.

His mech fired several small missiles from the bottom of it's wrists as they headed towards the ship. Franky heard them coming, and instantly ran at the back at the ship to try and stop them, "BEANS LEFT!" Franky fired multiple bullets at the missiles, causing them explode upon getting hit. As soon as he destroyed the missiles, he saw the mech coming right at him. "Dammit!" Franky ran back to the helm as fast as he could, but the mech struck first with a right fist to water beside the ship, slightly knocking it towards left. "Whoa!" Franky almost lost his balance, but recovered as he quickly back to the helm. "CHICKEN VOYAGE!"

The ship's mane propelled the ship backwards as the ship was nearly crushed from the mech's left fist if it hadn't moved underneath the mech's head. "Go! Shoot it!" Franky commanded as the soldiers onboard started firing the mech from underneath with their blasters. As they fired at the mech repeatedly, the mech quickly placed it's arms into the water beside it's head, and started to spin around with great speed. "What's it doing!"

"Try escaping from this!" Andrew yelled as the mech was actually making a whirlpool underneath itself. The Thousand Sunny couldn't escape as it got caught by the whirlpool's flow.

"Gergh!" Franky, and everyone else onboard did their best to hang on as the ship was flowing towards the center, "No way we're giving up! CHICKEN VOYAGE!" The mane propelled the backwards, making it move against the whirlpool's flow, "Go! COUP DE BURST!" The ship's booster ignited, bringing the ship flying off the ocean floor, and out of the whirlpool.

"Got you!" Andrew yelled as his mech was about to slam it's palm down at the ship while it was still in midair.

Franky instantly faced towards it while connecting his arms to his tube again, "COUP DE VENT!" Franky fired another massive air current towards the mech's incoming palm, managing to slow it down, but the ship was still hit as it was slammed down to the ocean floor. "Gyah!"

"Eyah ha ha! How do you like that!" Andrew asked with a smirk. Suddenly, the ship paddled away from where it crash landed, and seemed that it was trying to escape. "Oh no, you don't!" The mech went after it, and trid to slam it again, until...

BOOM!

"Ah!" The arm was suddenly shot as the mech brought it away to see that it was slightly damaged. "What just happened!" Andrew asked. He then saw Franky, who already refueled himself with cola, standing at the back of the ship with a bandana of demon shells attached to his left arm.

"These babies are powerful enough to take down a seaking!" Franky explained while aiming at the mech, "I hope you're ready for this!"

"Grr... fire the beam!" Andrew commanded. The mech aimed it's arms forward as small laser cannons popped up from the back of it's wrists. It charged up as a blue sphere energy as Andrew then pointed forward, "Aim and-"

"DEMON WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired some demon shells at the laser cannons, and destroyed them in an instant as they exploded afterwards. Andrew gasped as his mech was shaking off the flames off his arms from the explosion. "Now! Turn the ship around!" The ship sailed, and turned towards the mech, and then used it's paddle wheels to charge towards it. Franky jumped on the bow, and started firing more demon shells at the mech, damaging it's structure as it could only protect itself by covering his face with his arms.

"You're such a nuisance!" Andrew yelled. As the ship got closer to the mech, the mech quickly flew to right side of the ship, "Your ship may move back and forth, but I doubt it could move side to side! I'm going to flatten you!"

The mech spread it's arms, and were about to close them onto the Thousand Sunny. Franky only smirked at this, "It's true; my ship can't move side to side... but it can clear the path! Oi, soldier, get inside the prow!"

"Yes, sir!" replied the Cornerian soldier as he ran into an entrance that leads inside a room within the prow. "Okay, according to him, this is how it works..." He pulled a lever that caused the Thousand Sunny's figurehead to open up it's mouth as a big cannon sticked out of it. "I've locked onto the target!"

"Yosh!" Franky exclaimed as the mech's arms were about to crush the ship from the front and back of it, "Here we go! GAON CANNON!" The Thousand Sunny fired an incredible air current from it's cannon at the same time the ship's booster's ignited in order to keep the ship stabilized from it's own blast. Both of the currents instantly knocked away the mech's arms, severely damaging it's palms as sparks flew out of their circuits.

"Emperor, he nearly destroyed the arms with that blast!" Cried one of the Oikonny's pilots.

"Is that guy a demon! How can a ship like that do so much harm!" Andrew asked angrily. As the mech shook it's hands in pain, Franky jumped onto the side ledge of his ship, and connected his arms to a tube again.

"COUP DE VENT!" Franky fired a massive current of air that hits the mech's face with great force.

"OOOHH!" The mech flew back a bit as it's face was damaged to that attack. It lowered it's head as Franky laughed at this.

"AHAHAHA! Like I said before; Don't mess with a real man's ship!"

**Meanwhile...**

Kursed held her staff tightly as she eyed on Chopper and Robin, who still haven't made their move. "What's wrong? Are you scared of me? If so, then you should be running." Kursed with a smirk.

"Krystal, please! We don't want to fight you! We're your friends!" Chopper said sadly while carefully approaching Kursed. As Chopper took one more step forward, Kursed hits him with her staff. "Ah!" Chopper fell on his side in pain.

"I don't need friends..." Kursed snarled, "I only want to destroy those who mock my existence."

"Chopper!" Robin said worryingly. She then stared at Kursed as she crossed her limbs.

"Hmph! I know all your moves." Kursed chuckled, "It's pointless to even try to hurt me. The moment you sprout your arms out of me, I would've killed you instantly afterwards. You are at a disadvantage here, you lonely creature."

Robin frowned as Kursed was about to strike, until she saw a testube flying at her.

BOOM!

Kursed jumped away from the exploding testube as she saw Chopper standing in front of her. "Krystal... I don't want to hurt you... but..." Chopper then had an angry look on his face while tears could be seen flowing down his face, "If I have to in order to bring you back... then I will! HEAVY POINT!" Chopper turned into his Heavy point, and charged at Kursed.

"Hmph! Fool!" Kursed mocked as she jumped back to avoid Chopper's tackle. While Kursed was in midair, Robin sprouted arms from her body. Kursed immediately placed her staff between some of the arms on her, preventing the arms from binding her in place. "This won't work on me!" Kursed yelled as her staff glowed before slamming it down on the floor, creating a blue shockwave that knocked Chopper and Robin off their feet.

"Ah!" They both cried as they landed on the ground. The arms on Kursed disappeared as she charged towards Robin, and thrusted it downward at her. Robin rolled out of the way to avoid before getting up as she tried to sprout arms out of Kursed again, but Kursed didn't give her the chance as she kept swinging her staff at her. "Ooh!" As Kursed was attacking Robin, Chopper took the chance to attack her from the side, but Kursed jumped back in order to avoid as she then leaped up in the air.

"DIE!" Kursed aimed her staff, and fired fireballs from it's tip as they flew towards the duo. They jumped away in opposite directions as Kursed landed back on the ground, and ran towards Chopper.

"HEAVY GONG!" Chopper swung his fist, but Kursed saw it coming as she ducked under Chopper's attack, and countered with a somersault, kicking Chopper across the chin. "Eh!"

Kursed smirked as she was about to stab Chopper, but she quickly sensed Robin's presence. "DIEZ FLEUR..." Arms sprouted from Kursed's body, but as they did, Kursed cartwheeled towards Robin, and balanced on her staff before giving Robin a flying kick to the face. "Ah!" Robin fell on her back while Kursed landed back on her feet as she sensed Chopper charging at her from behind. Chopper tried to wrap his arms around her, but Kursed backflipped over him to escape. Chopper turned towards Kursed, only to get hit by a fireball by Kursed before she landed back on the floor.

"Ah!" Chopper cried as he nearly fell on Robin, but didn't as Robin sprouted arms from the ground around her, and prevented Chopper from losing his balance.

"Ha ha ha! This is too easy!" Kursed laughed. She then charged up her staff as the bottom end released a stream of energy, allowing Kursed to fly towards her opponents like a rocket. Chopper turned back to his original form as he and Robin got out of the way as Kursed flew past them. Kursed then did several frontflips in midair before jumping off the wall in front of her, and got above the duo while letting out a freezing breeze from her staff towards them.

"It's gotten cold!" Robin cried as she, and Chopper couldn't see a thing through the cold mist. Suddenly, Kursed slammed her staff on the floor again, creating another shockwave that knocked them right up against a wall near the entrance to the hallway. "Ahh!"

Chopper and Robin fell on their knees as the mist faded, allowing them to see Kursed teased them by slowing approaching them. "I have already had my fun. Now let's tear you to pieces!" Kursed said as she then thrusted her staff towards Chopper.

"RUMBLE BALL!" Chopper ate a rumble ball while getting up, "GUARD POINT!" Chopper turned into his guard point as his puffy fur blocked Kursed's staff. Kursed looked down at Chopper as she attempted to stab Chopper again, only this time the front end of her staff was engulfed in flames.

"WRENCH!" Three arms sprouted from the ground in front of Kursed, trying to hit her in the gut, but failed as Kursed managed to get away in time. She frowned as she saw Robin getting back up on her feet, while Chopper turned into his Arm point form.

"Hmph! You're boring me now..." Kursed commented.

After she said that, several explosions could be heard from the bottom floor of the hangar behind her.

"AAAAHHH!" Fox fired rapidly at Xemnas, who simply spinned around to avoid the shots. He then front flipped towards Fox with a downward beam slash, which Fox avoided with a sidestepped as Xemnas continued his assualt with 720 degree spin with his beam blade. Fox avoided the first slash, and rolled under the other as he countered with a back kick, which Xemnas dodged by lowering his head, and countered with a downward slash of his beam blade, which Fox blocked with his blaster.

"How long will this go on? Your exerting too much of your hatred; your mind won't stand for this much longer." Xemnas said with a smile.

"SHUT UP!" Fox retorted as he knocked Xemnas back, and did forward side flip with his feet extended. Xemnas spun, and avoided Fox's frontal attack while going past him. Fox turned around to see Xemnas facing his arms towards him.

"SPARK BOMB!" Xemnas fired two spark bombs at Fox, who immediately squatted down as he was suddenly engulfed with flames.

"FIRE FLASH!" Fox zipped right through the spark bombs before they exploded. Fox was then zipping around Xemnas from multiple directions across the ground, leaving trails of fire in the process. Fox then leaped high above Xemnas, who was now in the middle of an insignia of a blazing star Fox created moments ago. Fox then charged up his body with flames like he has never done before as Xemnas simply watched without trying to get away. "FIRE STARFOX!"

Xemnas smirked as Fox flew down towards him while being engulfed in a humongous flame.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

**Meanwhile...**

The Andrew mech slowly, but furiously regained it's composure as it slammed it's arm repeatedly on the water beside him. "Ah! This is not over yet!" Andrew yelled as the mech winded up his fist. "Andrew punch!" The mech thrusted it's arm towards the Thousand Sunny.

"WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired his demon shells at the incoming fist as the soldiers onboard steered out of harms way. The Thousand Sunny activated it's paddle wheels again as it quickly steered towards the mech's side. "Fire the cannons!" Franky ordered as the ship fired cannonballs at the mech's side.

"Annoying bugs!" Andrew yelled as the mech swung his arm hard, creating a strong gust that knocked cannonballs back towards the ship. Most of them exploded around it, while some of them exploded on the side. "Take that, you hooligan!" Andrew yelled as the mech faced towards the ship, and charged after it while pulling it's right arm back.

"Sheesh! You hurting my ship again!" Franky yelled as he ran towards the helm, and steered the ship hard to the right while it was still using it's paddle wheels to move forward. The ship avoided the fist in time as Franky then steered the ship around it before jumping onto side ledge of the ship, "FRESH FIRE!" Franky breathed out a stream of fire, engulfing part of the left side of the fist. The mech quickly pulled back it's arm, and shook his hand repeatedly to die off the flames on it. Franky then ran to the back of the ship with several planks of wood on his right shoulder, and holding some nails with his teeth. "I'm going to get you! FRANKY SKYWALK!"

Franky then started making a set of stairs in such an incredible pace. He escalated right towards the mech's face as Andrew was baffled by this. "What a moron! Destroy the stairs!" He commanded. The mech swung his arm, and destroyed the steps Franky made seconds ago, causing the whole staircase to fall apart.

"No problem; I'm already close enough!" Franky yelled as he jumped off the staircase, and flew towards the mech's face while removing the skin off his right hand, "STRONG HAMMER!" Franky punched the mech's forehead with great force, causing it to faze back several feet. Andrew nearly fell off his chair due to that force as he saw Franky beginning to fall, "1.0 COLA HOU COUP DE BOO!" Franky inflated his butt, and let's out a big fart that sended him flying diagonally upwards towards the mech's right side of it's face, "STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launched his right arm, and grabbed the end of the mech's left side of it's face, allowing Franky to swing right ontop of the mech's head.

"FRANKY BOXING!" Franky punched the top of the mech's head repeatedly, but no matter how strong his attack was, it didn't leave a dent on it. From inside, Andrew and his pilots covered their ears from the loud banging Franky is causing with his punches.

"It doesn't matter how strong he is; the head is the strongest part of this mech! He won't leave a dent on it with his fists alone!" Andrew said proudly. Franky then stopped pounding on the head as he came up with an idea. He took in a deep breath before yelling out something.

"BALL-LESS HHHHOOOORRRRRSSEEEE FAAAAACEEEEE!"

Everyone inside the mech gawked hearing what Franky just yelled. This also caused several vains to pop out of Andrew's forehead as he looked very pissed off. "WHY THAT STUPID LITTLE... GRRRRR, HIT HIM HARD!" The mech raised it's arm, and was about to punch Franky off it's head. Franky laughed as he jumped off , while the mech accidentally hits himself hard on the head, leaving a big dent as some sparks flew out of it. Inside, everyone panicked as Andrew fell off his seat after what just happened. "Oh... he tricked me! He'll pay!"

"STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launched his right arm, and grabbed onto the ledge of the mech's left arm. He swung himself under it, and landed above the arm before reeling his arm back in place. "I need to destroy this thing!" Franky said while running towards the hand. Before he could get to it, the mech swung his right arm, and grabbed Franky. "Guah!" The mech raised it's arm in front of it's face as Andrew laughed triumphantly.

"Eyah ha ha ha! I'll squish you like a bug!" Andrew yelled as the mech's arm closed in on Franky, squishing him in the process.

"Sir!" Everyone on the Thousand Sunny were worried as the mech was about to close it's hand, but Franky mustered what left of his cola power to push back the fingers. Andrew frowned as Franky opened up his left wrist.

"WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired some blasts at the fists, causing it to momentarily open up it's palm. Franky then fired at the mech's eyes, blinding it's view as everyone inside couldn't see what was happening. "HEN TAI! FRANKY KENTAROUS!" Franky jumped up as the front side of his legs split open as it moved forwardly into position. Franky then landed on the mech's palm as his legs held on it tightly to prevent himself from falling off. He then charged up his steel fist with remaining cola power he had left as his hair fell out of form. "ULTIMATE HAMMER!" Franky punched the center of the mech's palm hard. In fact, he punched it so hard, that the mech's arm exploded from the inside.

"Emperor Oikonny, we just lost function of the right arm! It will take several minutes to reboot it!" Cried one of Andrew's pilot. Andrew placed his hands on his head in shock.

"How is it possible that we are losing!" Andrew asked furiously.

Franky legs then turned back to normal as Franky whistled loudly for his team to pick him up before diving into the ocean. The Thousand Sunny paddled towards Franky as the soldiers sent down a rope ladder for Franky to pull himself back onboard. Franky fell on deck as the soldiers checked to see if he was alright.

"Cola, now!" Franky ordered. The soldiers quickly gave him some cola to refuel himself as his hair went back to it's original form, "Ahh... that's good." Franky said while getting up, he turned around to see the arm he just destroyed. "Heh heh! One down!"

**Meanwhile...**

"Bweh heh heh heh heh heh! Bweh heh heh heh heh!"

Back in Titania, things weren't looking so bright for the Starwolf team. Pigma was flying around them in his ship, while Leon and Panther tried shooting him down with their blasters but to no avail. Wolf was still laying on the same spot where he landed right after he lost against Luffy as he, and his team were not in full conditions to fight.

"Dammit, Pigma... Oikonny put you up to this, didn't he?" Wolf asked.

"Bweh heh heh! That's right, my old friend!" Pigma replied, "Don't think I'm enjoying this, though, it's hard for me to kill off some old buddies of my mine just for a couple of bucks." He then smirked, "But since we're big loads of cash here, I could give a damn about you guys! Bweh heh heh heh heh!"

Pigma continued flying around the trio, while Leon and Panther continued to have a hard time trying to shoot him down. "Tsk! If only I wasn't in pain right now!" Leon muttered while holding some of his wounds, "How the hell are you still alive, Pigma! I thought you died years ago!"

"No point in telling that story since your about to die! Bweh heh!" Pigma laughed, "I should thank those guys you got handed down earlier for doing the dirty work for me! I'd knew I would be so rich without even working hard for it! I just can't believe you lost against that brat, Wolf! You must've gone soft over the years! Bweh heh heh heh!"

Wolf remained silent, and frowned upon that remark. He wanted to attack Pigma, but was too injured to even move.

It was during the same time that Falco flew into Titania's atmosphere as Nami looked through the windshield to see Starwolf in trouble. "What's going on down there! Are they under attack?"

"That's Pigma!" Falco said, "So this is where he was! I don't know if I should be happy or pissed that you dragged me here now!"

"Oi, take me down there right now!" Nami demanded, "Don't you dare leave me here in this planet! I want you wait here until I am done what I have to do here!"

"What!" Falco asked, "Pigma is down there! I need to-"

"JUST DROP ME OFF!" Nami yelled at the top of her lungs. Falco was irritated, but shrugged it off.

"You asked for it! Watch your step!" Falco said. Nami blinked in confusion as Falco turned his ship upside down, and opened the cockpit windshields. This was a bad thing for Nami since she didn't had a seatbelt on.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THIS! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Nami fell off the arwing, and fell all the way down towards the desert.

Pigma then flew his ship in front of the Starwolf team, and teased them by firing some small shots that knocked Leon and Panther off balance as they fell back on the sand beside Wolf. Pigma laughed as he flew turned his ship in front of the team as it's boosters faced downwards in order for it stay afloat.

"Ohoho, boy; I hadn't had so much fun with you guys in years! I'm glad we've been catching up ever since you threw me out." Pigma said.

"You are cowardly man!" Panther yelled, "To attack a man after a hard fought battle is the lowest thing anyone would ever do!"

"Thank you! I feel so touched hearing you say that!" Pigma said gratefully, "Playtime's over, I'm afraid, so let's end this with a bang!" Pigma's ship then started to tranform into a rusty old robot, with mechanical arms and legs, and the body forming underneath the cockpit. The boosters positioned itself on the robot's back as the cockpit turned out to be the head as Pigma laughed proudly, "Behold, the Pigmona! This work of art will destroy the three of you!"

"You think that piece of junk is going to kill us! It looks like it's about to fall apart!" Leon yelled.

"That's why it's perfect to kill you off with!" Pigma explained while he made Pigmona aim at the trio with it's left arm cannon, "What's worse than dying by something they think is worthless? Bweh heh! Bye, bye, Wolf!" Pigmona was about to fire at the trio until...

BAM!

Nami landed on Pigma's cockpit with her rear, fracturing the glass a bit as Pigmona nearly lost it's balance. "Whoa, whoa!" As Pigma tried to regain the balance of his poorly designed mech, Nami fell on the sand in front of it in pain.

"Ow! That hurt! That stupid bird is going to pay for this!" Nami muttered while rubbing her butt. "Huh?" She then looked up, and noticed the Starwolf team, who were surprised to see Nami again.

"N-Nami! You came back!" Panther exclaimed happily, but sooned groaned in pain due to his wounds. Leon wasn't so happy to see her as he simply looked away out of irritance. Wolf, on the other hand, lowered his head to notice Nami.

"Tsk! You came back to mock me? Get outta here..." Wolf looked away angrily as Nami got on her feet.

"Wolf, I didn't come here to join you! I came here so I can give you a piece of my mind!" Nami replied angrily.

"Ergh... that was a cheap shot..." Pigma said as his mech, Pigmona, regained it's balance. "Huh?" He noticed Nami as he then smirked, "Hey, weren't you with that boy who defeated Wolf earlier? What's someone like you doing back here?"

Nami frowned, and glanced at Pigma over her shoulder with an icy stare, "Shut up." She said sternly.

"Whoa! That's cold..." Pigma said in shock. He then saw Nami looking back at the Starwolf, which made him angry, "Hey, I'm not done talking to you! You're in my way, you know!"

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?" Nami asked without turning back, "It's awfully rude to interrupt someone when they are trying to do something."

"That's what you did to me just now!" Pigma exclaimed. He was then getting angrier, "Look, if you're just going to stand there, I'll shoot you down too! I want to be rich already!" Pigmona then fired a cannon blast at Nami, and exploded upon impact.

"NAMI!" Panther cried. Pigma smiled, but it soon faded as he saw that Nami was nowhere in sight.

"CLOUDY TEMPO!" From out of nowhere, a dark cloud appeared ontop of Pigma, and his mech. Nami was standing on a sandy cliff after using a mirage tempo to escape the blast as she already had her PCT out, "The weather is rainy! RAIN TEMPO!" Nami threw a cool ball at the cloud, causing it to rain water on the Pigma's mech.

"What is this!" Pigma asked while his mech was getting wet.

"THUNDER CHARGE!" Nami charged up her PCT with electricity, and charged at Pigma while spinning the end of her weapon like a flail, "SWING ARM!" Nami swunged her PCT at Pigmona, electrifying it and Pigma as it staggered back.

"Gorgh!" Pigma cried as he then noticed several heat balls and cool balls flying above him, and forming a thundercloud. "Another rain cloud!"

"THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!" Nami threw a thunderball at the cloud, causing it to unleash a thunderstorm upon Pigma, electrifying him even more. Pigma cried in pain again as his mech staggered back even more. Leon and Panther were amazed at how Nami was handling things.

"Incredible... how does she do that?" Leon asked.

"Her strength reflects on her beauty!" Panther said romantically, "It's no surpise she'd be this strong!"

Wolf simply watched with an emotionless look as Pigma was panting heavily. He noticed that he was inches away from falling into the big hole of former underground base as he then nervously looked at Nami, noticing how angry she looked, "W-Wait, just hold on a second!" Pigma cried, "I can make this worthwhile for you! You see, I am promised to obtain a fortune if I kill those guys! I am willing to share atleast 40 percent of the amount with you if you spare my life!"

"... This is more important than money." Nami said while connecting her PCT back together, "And more importantly, I always get the bigger cut! If you intend to bribe me, you are going to have to do better than that!" The end of her PCT started emitting electricity.

"No wait, please! My ship can take more of this!" Pigma begged. He then turned aroun to see a dark electrical cloud behind him, "Not another one! I can't take it! Wait!"

"THUNDER LANCE TEMPO!" The electricity from the cloud shot through Pigma's mech, and into Nami's PCT. The electricity was incredibly painful to both the mech, and Pigma. It was so devestating, that the mech lost it's balance, and fell into the big hole behind it.

"NO! IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS! ... I WANT MY MONEYYYY!" Pigma cried as he fell deeper and deeper into the hole until crashed into the bottom before exploding into bits.

Pigma was gone as Nami turned away, and walked towards the Starwolf team. "Huh! You managed to beat him." Leon said as he then smirked, "Is that why you came back? Just so you can insult us by saving us?"

"Don't listen to him, Nami! You're were absolutely wonderful! I couldn't have done it better myself!" Panther exclaimed happily. Nami ignored the both of them, and walked up to Wolf, who was still laying on the ground. She looked down at him as Wolf raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Wolf asked sternly. Nami squinted her eyes as she raised up her PCT, and brought it down between Wolf's legs, hitting him in you-know-where.

BAM!

"Ugh!" Leon and Panther gasped as they saw Wolf's jaw dropping.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOH HHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!"

Wolf cringed in pain as he held his private parts while curling himself into a ball while getting on his left side.

"Have you gone mad, woman!" Leon asked Nami.

"N-N-Nami, I know he has done terrible things to you, but this is going over the line!" Panther said while shivering from Wolf's pain. As Wolf tried to recuperate, Nami pointed her PCT at him.

"You will listen to what I have to say!" Nami said sternly, "If you ignore me, I will hit you 'there' again!"

Wolf was silent, but didn't argue for what he has been told to do. He listened carefully to what Nami was about to say, "I had such a terrible time with you! Ever since you kidnapped me, you've been threatening me, annoying me constantly, and worst of all; you have been giving me orders! I was sick of that! I wanted to get back to my comrades as quickly as possible, but not because I wanted to get away from you, but because I wanted to be back with my family!"

Nami then puts her PCT away, "You used me just so you could get to Luffy, and tell him that he is posing as a captain. Well, let me say this; that's a load of crap!" Nami yelled as she pointed at Wolf, "You don't know anything about us! You have no right to talk to Luffy that way! Sure, he might not have the intelligence of a leader, but he knows how to act like one when he needs to be! He may not be important to you, but he has done so much for me and my friends during our time of need! Nobody paid or forced him to help us, but he helped us out anyway! That's why we will follow him to the end, and that's why he will always be a better leader than you!"

Wolf noticed Nami was trying not to cry as he then saw her pointing up at the sky behind her, "You know what he is doing now! He's fighting! That's right! After everything he went through to save me, he placed his life on the line again to stop what's trying to destroy the lives of billions of people! And we are fighting alongside him even if it means losing our lives! Don't you understand! He is not an ordinary leader; he is the best one ever! And that's something a regular leader like you would never understand!"

Nami panted heavily after her speech as she wiped the tears off her eyes. "Nami..." Panther, even Leon was astounded by Nami's words. Wolf, however, didn't seem like he cared. It was hard for Nami to tell how Wolf was feeling since the light was shading over his eyes. This caused her to clench her hand into fist as Falco then landed his arwing behind her.

"Sheesh... that was quick." Falco said while opening the cockpit, "Hey, are you done! Let's get going; They need us out there!"

Nami looked down at Wolf for a while before turning her back to him, "I wasn't trying to change your mind about Luffy. I only came here to say what I wanted to say to you. Whether you think I said was true or not, I could care less." Nami then looked over her shoulder, "I hope this is the last time we see eachother; I don't want to see you ever again."

Nami then walked away. Wolf, and the gang watched her enter Falco's cockpit before closed as Falco flew his arwing out of Titania's atmosphere. Leon and Panther then looked at Wolf, who sat up while thinking deeply what Nami said to him. Unknown to them, Dimentio saw the whole event took place on a cliff far away from the trio.

"Such touching words... it almost made me cry." Dimentio said optimistically. He then looked up at the stars, "It seems like Xemnas-kun is done. It's time to take my leave. Ah ha ha ha!" A blurry square then appeared as Dimentio walked into it before it disappeared into thin air, leaving Titania in the process.

Wolf looked down at the sand, until he then noticed something on his left side. It was Luffy's straw hat, which was half buried in a small sandhill next to him. "The best, huh...?"

**Meanwhile...**

"Gergh... Gah!" Zoro tried to stand up, but his wounds were too hard for him withstand. Tricky, and the Earthwalkers were worried as Scales laughed while approaching Zoro from behind.

"You have reached your limit!" Scales said with a smirk, "Your efforts to defeat me were meaningless from the start! Victory is almost mine!"

As Scales stood behind Zoro, Tricky have seen enough, "Everyone, we have to help Zoro!" Tricky yelled to his kind.

"NO! BACK OFF!" Zoro yelled in response. Everyone watched Zoro groggily getting up on his feet as he panted heavily afterwards, "This is my fight... don't interfere! I can still win this..."

"Zoro, you can't fight with those wounds anymore!" Tricky said, "We already have this war won! Just let us take care of Scales from here!"

"I will kill anyone who interrupts my battle, so back off!" Zoro replied as he then faced towards Scales, "I can.. eh.. still fight!" The Earthwalkers were amazed at Zoro's determination to win, including the Sharpclaw.

"I can't believe this guy. Can't he accept defeat already?" Asked a sharpclaw.

"I don't know... but he is still standing after all he is been through so far. I don't think even the General could even stand if he was in that guy's position..."

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You have become so pathetic, little human!" Scales mocked, "Are you so numb from your injuries, that you cannot feel your fear of me? I am truly the rightful ruler of this world that will bring fear to all who oppose me! Afterall, fear is good! Without fear, this world cannot be controlled. I will bring this world into balance since nothing can stop the great General Scales!" Scales raised his sabre, and brought it down at Zoro.

"Zoro!" Tricky cried.

CLASH!

"What the!" Scales attack was blocked by Zoro, who was pushing back Scales sabre with his swords.

"Even though you are annoyingly weak, I have to agree that fear is sometimes good." Zoro stated, "Without it, I wouldn't be the man I am today." Zoro then pushed away Scales before getting into his stance, "However, I still can't let you get the best out of me. I will beat you, and remain alive until after I become the greatest swordsman ever! Prepare yourself, Scales!"

"Ergh... I don't care of your intentions!" Scales yelled as he charged at Zoro, "One more hit, and that will be the end for you, and your pathetic life! HOOK BREAK!" Scales lowered his hook down at Zoro, who quickly jumped back to avoid the dreadful slash.

Zoro took a deep breath before exhaling the air out, "ICHI GORILLA!" His left arm muscles grew bigger, "NI GORILLA!" His right arm muscles grew bigger. He then crossed his swords above his head as Scales leaped towards with jumping slash, "NIGORI ZAKE!" Zoro swunged both of his swords at Scales, who parried with his sabre and hook, but Zoro's attack was so strong, that it sended Scales flying, and crashing back up against the pyramid wall.

"Ugh!" Scales cried as he then got up, "HOOK DRIVER!" Scales drove his hook across the ground, creating shockwaves that headed towards Zoro. Zoro dodged them by sidejumping as he then charged at Scales, who instantly tried to cut Zoro in half with his sabre, "Die!"

Zoro avoided the downward slash, and placed his swords around Scales neck while his head was still lowered, "GAZAMI DORI!" Scales quickly pulled his head back as Zoro nearly could cut it off. Scales then countered with a tail whip, which Zoro backflipped to avoid, but immediately fell on his knees due to his wound again. "Ugh..."

"I got you now!" Scales raised his sabre, and brought it down at Zoro.

"TORA GARI!" Zoro raised his swords, and slashed at Scales, leaving two cuts on his chest. Scales gritted his teeth in agony as he staggered back, while Zoro instantly ducked in front of him, "TATSU MAKI!" Zoro spinned around with his swords, creating a tornado of cutting waves that knocked Scales off into the air. Zoro jumped after Scales, who instantly retaliated with a downward slash of his sabre, which Zoro parried with his swords, but the force knocked him back to the ground. Fortunately, Zoro landed on his feet as Scales landed on top of the pyramid.

"Grr! SCALES SLASH!" Scales leaped from ontop of the pryamid with his sabre raised above his head, and headed down towards Zoro.

Zoro ran up the pyramid, and leaped towards Scales as they were about to make impact, "KARASUMA GARI!" Zoro performs a multiple flying slash at Scales at the same time Scales brought his sabre down at him. They went past eachother as they both seemed emotionless for several seconds.

SLASH!

"GRRRR!" Scales reacted upon getting slashed hard as he went crash down to the ground below. Zoro landed on the pyramid wall, and slid down to get back on the ground. He watched as Scales was struggling to get back up. He held his sabre tightly as he faced towards Zoro, "I will not give up that easily! Yahhh!"

Scales charged at Zoro, who pointed his swords at him, "GYUUKI YUUZEME!" Zoro then lunged forward, and hits Scales with a great impact of his swords. Scales tumbled backwards until he crashed into a tree around a corner. Scales panted heavily as he was now frusterated at Zoro. He then frowned as he got up, and pulled the tree off the ground before swinging at Zoro behind him. "Ha!" Zoro jumped to avoid the tree, and ran across it before leaping above Scales upside-down. "TOU ROU NAGASHI!" Zoro delivered multiple slashes across Scales' body before landing on the ground.

"Guah!" Scales coughed up blood as he fell on his knees. Despite this, he got up, and tried to attack Zoro again with his hook, but missed as Zoro got in front of him while positioning the bottom hilts of his blade towards him.

"NITORYU: TSUCHI-HOKOUSHA GORATEKKUSU!" Zoro hits Scales in the gut with the bottom hilts of his blade, creating an invisible force that sended Scales flying.

"GUUUUUUGHH!"

CRASH!

Scales crashed into the pyramid wall, leaving a big crack on it as Scales was left out of breath. His army watched in awe as they know that their general can't fight anymore. "Scales... has lost." A Sharpclaw said. They then grew shock as they saw Scales slowly getting back up again. "Wait, don't do it! You'll die!"

"Shut up!" Scales yelled. He took one step forward, but he didn't had the strength to go on as he collapsed forwardly. His army looked at him sadly as they saw him barely getting up on his knees. Scales took one look at Zoro, but once he did, he felt a chill going down his spine. Just by looking at him made him feel... scared. "Ah! Hergh..." Scales couldn't hide it; he was scared of Zoro now, and his army noticed it. They looked at him in disbelief as Scales then looked at them back angrily. "Don't just stand there! Go after Tricky!"

His army blinked in surprise hearing that, "If you go after Tricky like last time, I can win this fight! Our victory is at hand here! If you attack Tricky, this human will have no choice but to surrender! Now, hurry up, and get that fool of a king!" Scales demanded. But for a strange reason, his army hesitated to follow his orders. Scales eyes widened in anger upon this, "What's wrong! Do it already! Attack Tricky! It is the only way we can win! Do it right now!" He saw that his army was still hesitating, "You fools... how dare you defy me! Go attack Tricky now, or I'll kill you where you stand!"

After hearing that, the Sharpclaw army heard enough. They dropped their weapons, and began to take their leave, shocking everyone, including Scales the most. "Where are you going! You can't leave! You have nowhere else to go!" Scales yelled, but to get no response, "You ungrateful fools! I was the one who raised you all from being neglected from other tribes! We were suppose to conquer this world, not be afraid of it! You'll never get anywhere without me! You hear me!" His cries were left in vain as the Sharpclaw have left the Walled City.

"They don't want to follow you anymore." Zoro said, "You showed fear... and you begged for help. You should've accepted your defeat in your condition. I would have left too if my captain was a pathetic as you..."

Scales gritted his teeth, "... You are in no position to say that to me! I am the king of this planet! I will rule it all! All hail General Scales!" Scales mustered up the remaining energy he had left to go after Zoro, who sheathed two of his swords before grabbing the one he was holding with his teeth.

"ITTORYU IAI:..." Zoro sheathed the sword he was holding as he placed his hand around the hilt as Scales was getting closer, "SHISHI SONSON!" In a blink of an eye, Zoro slashed through Scales, leaving a huge a cut on his chest before sheathing his sword again.

"Ahh!" Scales began to collapse again, "... All... hail... General... Scales!" And with that said, Scales collapsed. Zoro has won the battle.

**Meanwhile...**

The Thousand Sunny paddled in circles around the Andrew mech as it shot cannonballs at it in the process. The mech couldn't do much since it only had one arm left. "We're almost there, bros! Keep firing!" Franky exclaimed. As the ship continued it's assault, Andrew was completely frusterated by all this.

"It's just a stupid ship... so why I am losing against it!" Andrew asked as he then got up from his chair, "I don't care what happens; destroy that ship now!"

The Andrew mech pulled back it's left arm, and swunged it towards the the Thousand Sunny from it's back side. "PADDLE SUNNY!" the ship accelerated, moving the ship out of harms way as the Andrew mech started pounding it's arm on the water surface. Franky turned around to see the Andrew mech gaining up to his ship from the rear. "Brace yourselves!" Franky yelled as the Andrew mech pounded it's arm on the ocean surface, creating a humongous wave that was about to level the ship. Franky used all his strength to turn the helm to the side as the ship was moving towards the right as fast as it could. Before he knew it, he managed to get out of the wave's direction in time.

"Got ya!" Andrew yelled as the mech appeared from the left side of the Thousand Sunny, and swunged it's arm towards the ship's frontal side.

"COUP DE BURST!" The Thousand Sunny activated it's booster, making it fly over the mech's attacking arm, and into the air. However, Andrew planned this from the start as his mech pulled back it's arm, and was about to slap the ship diagonally downward to the water. "Oi, you guys in the engine room! Bring all the cola power to the mane; We are going to blow that arm away!"

"Yes sir!" The soldiers inside the engine transferred the cola power to the front of the ship with a pull of lever. The figurehead opened it's mouth as cannon sticked out of it. The tip of the cannon was growing red from the massive cola power it was gathering as everyone onboard the ship held on tight for what is about to happen next. "OOOWW! TAKE THIS! SUPAAA GAON CANNON!"

BOOOOOOOOOM!

The figurehead fired a super powerful current of air that completely the mech's left hand into pieces. However, the cannon was so powerful, that it sended the Thousand Sunny flying backwards like a rocket as it crashlanded onto the water surface many meters away from the mech afterwards. Everyone onboard the ship was alright as Franky placed his hand over his eyes to take a good look at his opponent. "Did that stop him...?" He asked.

From inside the mech, Andrew had his head lowered until he then smirked wickedly before laughing, "EYAH HA HA HA HA HA HA! Is that all you fools have got! I am the only true heir of my uncle, Andross! You can't stop me even if you wanted to! And I think it's now time to end our little relationship! PREPARE TO DIE!"

The mech then opened it's mouth as red sphere of energy was slowly being formed in front of it. The sphere grew bigger and bigger over time as Franky was getting a little worried, "Shoot... Horseface has gone insane this time..." Franky said.

"Sir, we don't have enough fuel to fight much longer! What do we do!" Asked a soldier. Franky rubbed his chin while thinking, until he remembered something.

"Oi, tell the guys in the engine room to use the red barrels! We are going to finish that thing off in one shot!" Franky yelled. The soldier nodded before he went to do what was instructed to him as Franky faced forward, "Those barrels contain the soda that lame cook from Dreamland made for me the other day. When I used them, I felt such great power. I don't know what it will do to the ship, but it's all we got now! Tsk! It's now or never!"

The soldiers in the engine room carefully placed the red barrels into engine. "There we go... huh?" As soon as they did, though, the entire ship was starting to glow faintly red. Before they know it, the entire ship was covered in a blazing amount of energy, which made Franky smirk.

"Ha ha... you like this, huh, Sunny?" Franky asked the ship, "Let's tear that thing up into smithereens! Ow! Let's gooo!" The Thousand Sunny was going atleast three times faster than it did before as it headed straight towards the mech. The mech already formed a huge sphere of energy from it's mouth as it was about to fire it on the ship.

"NOW! FIRE!" Andrew demanded. The mech fired a humongous beam at the ship.

"THAT WON'T STOP US! COUP DE BURST!" The ship bursted into the skies, and hits the mech's laser beam head on. Andrew laughed upon seeing that, but his amusement didn't last long as the ship was actually going through the beam thanks to the energy around it.

"Wha... wha... WHAT!" Andrew gasped as the mech's control room was losing power due to firing the laser over a period amount of time. The pilots were panicking as Andrew fell on his knees in disbelief, "It's just a stupid ship... it can't beat me... IT CAN'T BEAT ME!"

Franky could hear Andrew's cry as he then smirked, "You know something, bro! You're dead wrong... again! A ship is only as strong as their makers! You cannot just make something so powerful that you can't control it! You have to be one with it in order to surpass every obstacle! And now, Horseface, it's time to show you the life of the Thousand Sunny!"

The ship continued to fly towards the mech like a rocket as the energy around the ship was forming into something. Andrew's eyes widened within each second as the energy around the ship formed into a form of spiritual lion, which was three times as big as Andrew's mech. Andrew was at a lost of words as Franky did his victory pose.

"SUUUUPAAA! Now it's time that we end our relationship in my own fashion! Go! SUNNY DE LION!"

The spiritual lion opened it's mouth, and swallowed the mech whole, bursting it into flames. From inside, everyone was running around in circles, yelling how hot it was as Andrew stopped crying once he saw the Thousand Sunny was about to crash through his mech.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!"

CRAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHH!

The Thousand Sunny teared right through the center of the mech's face, leaving a big hole on it before the ship landed back on the ocean floor. The ship's energy then disappeared, while the mech was then short circuiting as it could no longer stay afloat.

KAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOMM!

The mech exploded several times before it's remains fell over the ocean. Andrew and his pilots could be seen flying across the sky before landing right into the water.

"Buah!" Andrew was the first to emerge from the water as he frantically moved his arms, "Help! I am going to drown! Someone save me!" Andrew then saw the Thousand Sunny in front of him, and noticed a rope from it's side. He quickly swam towards the rope ladder, and pulled himself up before pulling himself up on the side ledge of the ship. He panted a little while until someone stepped on his hand. "OOOWWW!" Andrew cried. He looked up to see Franky smirking down at him.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" Franky asked while putting his sunglasses on his forehead. Andrew had a horrified look as Franky just laughed at his misery.

**Meanwhile...**

Back in outer space, things were getting really rough between Luffy and Andross. Andross was panting heavily while some of his blood was flowing down from his mouth. He wiped the blood off his lips to look at it as he looked dumbfounded, and shock over something.

"You..." He snarled as he looked through some asteroids, "What exactly are you!

He was talking to Luffy, who was standing on a asteroid while having his right hand placed on right knee. "Heh... heh... what's wrong? I'm just getting started!" Luffy replied.

He appeared a little exhausted; not only by the battle, but by something really REALLY big that was behind him.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Okay... I'm almost done with this guy. After I beat him, we can find the last Mystery heart, and go back to my world with my crew. But... I don't want to go back yet... Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 114: A blast from the past, Where we go from here... I am gonna be the Pirate King!

I know the last few parts seemed a bit rushed, especially the Pigma battle, but it doesn't seem to be a big deal. Anyway, the next chapter is the last one for this arc. Most of you have been asking what's going to happen next after this. The wait will soon be over; All of those questions will be answered in the next chapter!

Also, I am going to be moving... again, so my internet is going to get cut off for a little while. But don't fret; I will be moving somewhere near a computer lab, so I can still update regularly. Anyway, look forward to the next big chapter! Ciao for now!those questions will be answered in the NEXT CHAPTER! Ciao for now!


	114. Starfox Pt 16

Finally done with this one; I'm so tired. Everything you wanted to know is right in this chapter. I hope you enjoy this long, and special ending of this arc. Enjoy!

* * *

'Future Emperor' defeated again. Franky confronted Andrew's giant mech with the Thousand Sunny. Despite the size and advanced weaponry, the mech was defeated, and Franky took Andrew prisoner on his ship. But the threat of Corneria still remains. Can Luffy be able to defeat Andross, and save the Lylat system? And if so, where is the last Mystery heart they need in order to get back home?

Chapter 114: A blast from the past!, Where we go from here...

**Several minutes ago...**

Luffy jumped onto the asteroid behind him right before Andross smashed the asteroid Luffy stood on seconds ago. Luffy then ran to the right before stretching his leg to the side.

"GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI!" Luffy swung his stretched leg towards Andross' head. Andross simply raised his left hand, easily blocking Luffy's attacking leg as Luffy almost lost his balance because of that.

"This is ridiculous!" Andross yelled as he swung his fist towards Luffy. Luffy inflated his body to soften the blow, but it didn't help much as Andross punched him hard towards an asteroid towards an asteroid behind him.

CRASH!

Luffy crashed into the asteroid, creating a small crater as Andross smirked, "Hmph! What a fool." Andross mocked. "Hmm?" He then noticed Luffy getting up while rubbing his head dazedly.

"Ow... that actually hurt." Luffy said as he then looked at Andross, "But it's going to take more than that to beat me!"

"That blow should have done more than just hurt you..." Andross said with a curious look while frowning, "How is it that you are still standing? No normal creature could have survived that!"

"Easy! I'm a rubberman!" Luffy explained as he then pulled his cheeks, "I can do anything no normal guy can do!"

"A rubberman?" Andross said curiously, "I have never heard of such thing!" Andross then pulled back his hand, "It matters less to me what you are; you will still die under my hands!" Andross swunged his fist towards Luffy again. Luffy quickly jumped onto an asteroid nearby as Andross destroyed the asteroid Luffy jumped off earlier. This went on for several seconds until Andross opened up his right hand, and swung it towards Luffy's direction.

"Whoa!" Luffy somehow jumped over the incoming palm as he then pulled his arm back, "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy stretched his arm towards Andross' face, but Andross blocked with the back of his humongous left hand.

"Yragh!" Andross then raised his left hand, and karate chopped the asteroid Luffy was on in half. Luffy nearly lost his balance, but managed to recover as he then stretched his arm towards of an asteroid above him, and pulled himself up on it. Andross looked up towards him, and swung his fist at Luffy again, only to miss as Luffy jumped off the asteroid, and stretched his arms to grab some strains of Andross' hair.

"GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!" Luffy sprung himself towards Andross, and crashed into Andross's forehead. Andross grunted as he then swapped Luffy off his forehead, but Luffy was still holding onto Andross hair as his arms stretched in the process. "GOMU GOMU NO MISSILE!" Luffy sprung back towards the side of Andross' head, and double kicked Andross cheek hard to create a mild shockforce.

"Grr!" Andross retaliated with a downward slam from his left hand, knocking Luffy right off him as Luffy crashed into an asteroid below. "I'll crush you!" Andross yelled as Luffy dazedly got up as before seeing Andross was about to punch him again.

POW!

"Whoa! Whoa!" Luffy spiraled backwards before crashing into an asteroid that was a bit distant from where Andross was. Luffy then got up, and stretched his arms to grab the ledge of the asteroid while facing towards Andross. "GOMU GOMU NO MARUNOKO!" Luffy sprung himself forward while curling into a ball, and doing several front flips as he headed towards Andross. Andross covered his face with his right hand as Luffy stopped flipping, and gave Andross right hand a devastating headbutt, which somewhat injured Andross.

"You're strong for your size, but that's not enough!" Andross as he then backslapped Luffy with his right hand. As soon as he did, though, Luffy quickly stretched his arms to grab the back part Andross' index finger. "Hmm!" Luffy swung around the back of Andross head while his arm stretched even longer as he then landed on the back of Andross left hand. Andross saw, and tried squishing Luffy with his right hand, but missed as he hits own left hand instead. "Ah!" Andross cried while Luffy sprung himself back around the back of Andross head, and ended up heading in front of his face as Luffy lets go of Andross' index finger before stretching his arms back.

"GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusts his palms, and hits Andross between the eyes with a great impact. Andross felt as if he was stung by a bee as Luffy jumped off of him, and tried to get on an asteroid behind himself.

"How dare you!" Andross yelled as he then opened his mouth, and started inhale almost everything in front of him.

"What the! Yah! Wah!" Luffy was nearly about to get on the asteroid, but Andross' inhaling power blew him back as he got sucked up inside Andross' mouth. "Ew! Oww! OWW!" Andross was now chewing Luffy without stop, but Andross was having trouble to stop.

"He's too chewy..." Andross commented while chewing. Then out of sheer desperation, Luffy stretched his arms out of Andross' mouth, and brought them back as he slammed his palms into Andross' upper lip. "OOH!" Andross cried as Luffy took the chance to get out his mouth, and land on an asteroid nearby.

"Ew, monkey drool! It's so gross!" Luffy cried while trying to get rid of Andross' drool off his clothes and body. He stopped crying as he soon realized that Andross was about to eat him again. "Yikes!" Luffy quickly jumped away as Andross took a big bite out of the big asteroid Luffy stood on just now. "That's how you want to play, huh!" Luffy asked as he then headed towards Andross' left hand, "GOMU GOMU NO BAKU BAKU!" Luffy opened his mouth wide as he could, and bit hard on Andross middle finger. Andross eyes widened in pain as he then tried to shake Luffy off his finger by shaking his hand up and down, but to no prevail. Luffy held on for a couple of more seconds until he let's go, and ends up above Andross head.

"GOMU GOMU NO RIFLE!" Luffy stretched his arm back while twisting it before thrusting it down on Andross head with great force. Andross gritted his teeth as he tried to catch Luffy above his head, but Luffy quickly stretched his arms up on asteroid above, and sprunged away from Andross' reach.

"METEOR SHOWER!" Andross faced upwards as he opened his mouth, and lets out multiple a shower of asteroids that headed towards Luffy's direction. As they came close, Luffy was starting to jump off the incoming asteroids while heading towards Andross. As he got closer, the more asteroids were starting to appear.

"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly punched all the asteroids that were in his way as he was slowly clearing the path. However, this took rather long as Luffy just noticed that Andross' hands closing in on him. "Eh!"

"I got you!" Andross yelled as he crushed Luffy like a sandwich. As Andross thought he won, he felt that Luffy was pushing his hands away from each other. Andross then applied all his strength into crushing Luffy, but that only separated his hands even more. Just when Luffy had enough room, he twisted his body around several times.

"GOMU GOMU NO HANABI!" Luffy untwisted his body, and punched his surroundings, hitting every single part of Andross' palms.

"AAHH!" Andross pulled away his hands as Luffy landed on asteroid beneath him, and stretched his arms to grab the end of Andross' beard.

"GOMU GOMU NO KAZAN!" Luffy sprunged himself towards the bottom of Andross, and stretched his leg upwards to kick Andross chin with great force. Andross cried as Luffy then stretched his arms to grab Andross' hair from behind his head. Luffy then swung himself from below Andross head, and swung up above it as Luffy repeatedly swung his arms back in forth in order for them to turn red. "GOMU GOMU NO CANNON!"

Luffy hits Andross hard on the head with his palms, which harmed Andross greatly as the force of the blow caused him to lower his head. "Damn you!" Andross then grabbed Luffy with his right hand, and tossed through three asteroids below before Luffy crashed onto the structure of the fourth one. Andross panted as he then rubbed his head, and looked at his hand he rubbed his with afterwards. There was his blood on it, signifying that his head must be bleeding. Andross then clenched his hand into a fist as he glared down at Luffy from a distance, "How dare you do this to me! You will die!"

Andross then faced his palm down, and fired out multiple rings of energy towards Luffy. Luffy groggily gets back on his feet as looked up to see the rings were about to hit him.

BOOM!

The rings exploded upon impact, destroying some asteroids around it. Andross smirked, but it was short lived, as he saw a blur jumping out of the explosion. He looked up to see that Luffy was still alive as he stood on an asteroid in front of Andross. "Persistent, aren't you!" Andross asked as he faced his palm towards Luffy while charging it with energy. Luffy leaped towards Andross as soon as he was about to fire.

"GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy stretched his leg through Andross' fingers, and right into Andross' right eye.

"Gah!" Andross was shocked as he rubbed his eye with his right hand while accidentally firing some rings into some asteroids above him, destroying most of them into smaller pieces.

Luffy then jumped again, and stretched his legs while twisting them around each other to grab a big chunk of a destroyed asteroid above him. "GOMU GOMU NO SCREW!" Luffy brought down the chunk of the asteroid, and slammed it down on Andross' forehead.

"AAHHH!" Andross cried as Luffy landed on asteroid. Andross then gazed at him before trying to smash him with his palms. Luffy was running away as Andross was destroying the asteroids Luffy was jumping off of. Some of the chunks of the asteroids flew past Luffy, who noticed that two of them were pretty spikey. "YAAAAGHHH!" Andross was about to close his hands on Luffy again as Luffy grabbed the spikey chunks, and held one of them with his hands, and the other with his legs.

"Not this time! Hiya!" Luffy faced towards Andross left palm, and pierced the spikey chunk right into the center of it. He then did a handstand, and stretched his legs back to pierce the other chunk into the center of Andross' right palm.

"UWAAHHHH!" Andross cried in sheer pain as he brought his hands back, and was too hurt to use them for a couple of seconds, which was enough time for Luffy to do something he just came up with.

"GOMU GOMU NO TAKO!" Luffy inflated his head like a balloon, and then deflated, causing his arms to grow long and wobbly. Luffy then ran forward with his long, wobbly arms as Andross just barely noticed him coming, "GOMU GOMU NO TAKOHANABI!" Luffy thrusted his long arms, and repeatedly punched Andross in the face from a far distance. "YYYAAAAAHHHH!" Luffy punched and punched at every single part of Andross face without slowing down, and Andross was getting more irritated by the second.

"THAT'S IT! I HAD ENOUGH!" Andross replied. He swapped away Luffy's arms, causing Luffy to lose his balance as Andross clamped his fists together, and pounded Luffy through the asteroid he was standing on.

"GIYAAAAHH!" Luffy crashed to an asteroid below, adding more injuries besides the one he got from Wolf. Andross floated down towards Luffy's level, and smirked while panting.

"Ha... I must say, you are special." Andross said, "You are the only one who dared to face me in hand-to-hand combat... but that was pointless from the start." Andross then saw Luffy getting up, "There iss no way you could defeat me with pure strength alone. If you had a bigger fist, you may have a chance to beat me, but since you don't, then I will end your life here and now!"

Luffy then perked his head up as he just realized something upon what Andross just said to him, "Oh, that's right!" Luffy said while placing his fist on his palm, "I completely forgot about that! Thanks for reminding me that, old monkey head! Now I can do this alot easier!"

"What?" Andross asked while frowning.

Luffy then got into a stance as he stretched his left arm back. He then placed his thumb into his mouth, and bites the joint of it before taking a deep breath, and blowing all the into his right arm, which got bigger. Andross raised an eyebrow as Luffy's right arm was inflated like a balloon. "GEAR THIRD! HONE FUUSEN!"

"What are you doing?" Andross asked.

"I inflated my bones; making my body much bigger!" Luffy explained as he then transferred the air in his right arm through his body, and into his stretched left arm. Once all the air was transferred, his left arm was now as big as a giant's arm, and the fist was almost as big as Andross head. Luffy then charged towards Andross while dragging his giant arm behind him. "My fist will now break your face! Get ready, because here I come! GOMU GOMU NO..."

Despite Luffy's new form, Andross had his doubts about Luffy's arm, "It's impossible to inflate bones. It's just an inflated arm; it shouldn't-"

"GIGANT PISTOL!" Luffy brought his giant forward to Andross.

KAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWW!

"GRAAAAAAAAGHHH!" Andross was punched hard in the left cheek as Luffy punched him through an asteroid bigger than Andross himself. The asteroid was broken into pieces as Andross was blown back while being stunned by Luffy's new power.

**Meanwhile...**

Chopper and Robin gazed at Kursed, who wasn't even breaking a sweat since the duel with the duo has started. "Hmm... tired already? Your weakness disgusts me..." Kursed mocked.

Chopper was in his arm point form as he faced his hooves towards Kursed while squatting, "Krystal... I'm sorry, but I need to do this to save you! Please, just don't fight back!" Chopper said. Kursed only smirked in response as Chopper then charged at her, "KOKUTEI CROSS!" Chopper thrusted his hooves at Kursed, who sidestepped to avoid, and countered with a devastating swing of her staff into Chopper's gut, "Ugh!"

Chopper crashed back into a wall as Kursed tried to finish him with a stab, but Robin quickly intervened by stopping Kursed's staff with her right hand, "VEINTE FLEUR, CALENDULA!" Robin sprouted several arms around her to original arms, making them form into shields as Robin tried to take the staff from Kursed's hands. Kursed frowned as she tried kicking Robin, but Robin used her shield of arms from getting kicked in the gut. Kursed then dropped down, and did a leg sweep, kicking Robin across the feet as she fell to her side. Kursed then brought back her staff, and tried to Robin, but Robin used her sprouted arms around her original arms to push the staff back.

"DIEZ FLEUR!" While pushing the staff back, Robin sprouted ten more arms out of Kursed's upper body. Kursed quickly retaliated by kicking Robin in the ribs several times, trying to force her to let go. "Eh... Chopper, now is your chance!"

Kursed then noticed Chopper getting up, and charged towards Kursed while she was almost binded in place, "KOKUTEI..." Chopper pulled back his hooves as he was about to strike Kursed, "Huh?" Chopper then realized that Kursed was crying.

"Chopper... help me..." Kursed cried.

"Krystal!" Chopper gasped while he stopped inches away from her as he believed that Krystal was turning back to normal, "Krystal, is it really you?"

"Chopper, don't believe her; it's a trick!" Robin warned, but it was too late. Kursed took the opportunity to kick Robin at the side of her face, forcing her to remove arms herself and Kursed. Chopper gasped as Kursed took hold of her staff again, and fired a fireball at Chopper in close range.

"GAAHH!" Chopper fell on his back with chest covered with burned marks. Kursed laughed for a bit, until Robin struck her from behind, and tried to bind her with by sprouting arms out of her body, but Kursed stopped her by getting up, and pushing her staff up against Robin's neck as Robin was then up against a wall. Chopper sat up in pain as he saw that Robin was getting choked to death. "Robin!" Chopper cried as he tried to help Robin, but the burned marks on his chest were too unbearable for him withstand as he couldn't get up.

"Agh!" Robin gasped for air as Kursed smirked upon reading her mind.

"So sad of your homeland, Ohara, to be destroyed so cruelly by your world government..." Kursed teased. Robin's eyes widened with shock upon hearing that, "But let's be honest; they all had it coming. Trying to read the Poneglyphs in order learn about the past was very foolish; what happened in the past stays in the past. Who cares what happened back then? It's because of those scholars that everyone in the island ended up dead, and ruined your life." Kursed's smirk then grew even wider, "Their blind search for knowledge destroyed everything you loved, so why do you even bother staying alive with your new family? They'll end up being killed anyway... just like the scholars... just like your mother... and just like that idiotic giant who took pity over your life!"

Robin was angry.

She kneed into Kursed's gut hard, causing her to stagger back. Before Kursed could retaliate, Robin gave her a strong kick across the face, causing Kursed to tumble backwards across the ground. The look in Robin's showed nothing but rage and hatred as she then crossed her limbs. "TREINTA FLEUR!" Thirty arms sprouted out of Kursed's body, forcing Kursed to stand on her knees as she couldn't escape. The arms slowly arched Kursed's body back as Robin tried to break her back.

"Robin, stop! You're going to kill her!" Chopper cried. Robin then looked shock as she realized what she was doing. She panted heavily, but kept the arms binding Kursed in place. Chopper panted as he turned into his Heavy point, and went over to Kursed before hugging her.

"Ah! Let go of me! I'll kill you all!" Kursed cried. Chopper continued hugging her as he started to cry a bit.

"Krystal... please come back!" Chopper pleaded, "I don't want to see you like this anymore! I want you turn back to the way you were! You were so nice and caring; we liked you because of that! Please... come back...!"

"AAAAAAGHHH!" Kursed yelled in anger as she somehow broke free of the arms around her, and knocked Chopper away from her. Chopper and Robin gasped as they could see a big dark aura emitting out of Kursed's body as Kursed's eyes were glowing purple. "Don't you dare touch me again! It's time that I kill you where you stand! CERINIAN CRY!" Kursed held her staff above her head horizontally, and spinned it around as one end was shooting out a big stream of ice, while the other was shooting out a big stream of fire. Chopper and Robin quickly grabbed Sanji, who was still unconcious, and brought him away from Kursed as she was damaging the structure around here. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Ergh... no! You won't stop me, Krystal!" Chopper yelled as he ran towards Kursed, despite the danger.

"Chopper!" Robin cried out as Chopper ran closer to Kursed while lowering himself to avoid the streams of fire and ice. As Chopper continued to get closer, the more hot and cold he felt. Chopper then fell on his knees as Kursed then stopped spinning her staff to bring down towards Chopper.

"DIE!" Kursed was about to hit Chopper with her staff, until Chopper turned into his original form, avoiding Kursed's attack as Chopper got underneath while turning into his Arm point.

"Please forgive me, Krystal! KOKUTEI ROSEO!" Chopper thrusted his hoove upward, and hits Kursed up across her jaw. Kursed cried in pain as Chopper's thrust was so strong, that the streams of fire and ice created by Kursed flew up towards Kursed, and knocked her into the air. This completely knocked her out as the black aura around her was coming out of her body, and exploded into tiny particles before Kursed crash landed on the floor.

"Krystal!" Chopper cried as he turned back to his original while Robin went to check on Kursed.

"She seems to be alright." Robin said, "She is just worn out..."

"Mmm... wha? What happened?" Kursed asked. Chopper went to check on her, and noticed that Kursed looked like Krystal again; the hateful look that she had before appeared to be gone now. "Chopper... is that you?"

"Krystal, you're alright!" Chopper cried in relief. "J-Just hold on; I'll go get Fox!" Chopper then ran to the side of the port as he looked down to see Fox and Xemnas still fighting. "Fox! Krystal is okay! She is back to normal again."

Fox did a leg sweep to Xemnas, who simply backflipped to avoid. Fox was about to attack again, until he realized what Chopper just said. "She is! Krystal is alright!" Fox asked while looking up at Chopper. His anger then disappeared; he felt so relieved hearing Krystal is alright as he gazed back at Xemnas, "Did you hear that! Krystal is back the way she was! That will teach you that you can't change people the way they are, especially when it comes to my friends!"

Xemnas was rather disappointed hearing that Krystal was back to normal, and yet, he didn't seem to care that much, "So what if she did; it's not like it will change anything." Xemnas said, "She only took one step back away from her true destiny. It would only be a matter of time before she acts violent again. And when she does, you will suffer. If I were in your position, I would've taken her life, and end a tragedy before it commences."

Fox was pissed hearing that. He pushed several buttons on his wrist communicator before jumping up high in the air, "LANDMASTER!" Suddenly, a landmaster formed up in the sky out of nowhere as Fox got into the cockpit before the landmaster fell to the bottom floor of the hangar.

"Wow!" Chopper said in awe as Xemnas raised an eyebrow upon seeing the landmaster in front of him. Fox aimed the turret towards Xemnas, and locked onto him as the turret charged up it's beam until it turned red.

"Hmph! Isn't this going over the top?" Xemnas asked while smirking.

"FULL POWER BLAST!" Fox fired a fully-charged red beam at Xemnas, who spreaded his arms as the beam headed right towards him.

KABOOOOOOOOOMMM!

The front of bottom floor exploded into flames. Fox got out of the cockpit, and so no sign of Xemnas anywhere, but he wasn't worried about him, "Krystal!" Fox cried as he ran out of the landmaster, and ran up towards the docks to see Chopper and Robin around Krystal, who was on her back. Fox had tears coming out of his eyes as he quickly went towards her, "Krystal!"

Krystal lifted her head, and smiled to see Fox coming to her. Fox got on one knee, and helped Krystal sit up. "Fox... I'm glad you're okay." Krystal said with a weak tone.

"It's alright, Krystal, I'm here! I won't let anything happen to you ever again!" Fox said, trying not to cry. Krystal then looked as she was about to cry herself as she looked away from her friends.

"I must've done something terrible just now..." Krystal cried, "I don't even remember what I did, but... I'm sorry! ... I am very sorry if I have done or said something horrible to you all; I never meant it! I'm sorry..."

Robin sadly looked at Krystal. She then gave a kind smile, "It's alright; we knew you weren't yourself. Just rest for now..."

Krystal smiled as Fox gave her a big hug that lasted for a while. He then stopped hugging her before letting out a sigh, "... Where is Luffy?" Fox asked.

"Oh yeah! He went out there to fight Andross!" Chopper exclaimed. Fox was shocked as he looked through the hangar doors to see Andross, and Luffy with his inflated hand.

"Wh-What the! What is he doing out there by himself!" Fox asked as he then got up, "You guys take care of things here; I'm going out there to help Luffy!"

"Be careful, Fox." Krystal said. Fox looked down at her, and smiled as he gave her the thumbs up. Fox then ran into the cockpit of his arwing, and flew his arwing out of the hangar to assist Luffy in battle.

**Meanwhile...**

Oikonny's battle fleet were still having trouble trying to make their motherships work again as Slippy was flying around those ships as he was trying to escape some small enemy ships that were still working. The enemy ships were chasing Slippy as Usopp, who had his hook that was still stuck in the back of Slippy's arwing, was screaming like crazy as the enemy ships were firing at him too.

"Oi! Oi! Get rid of these guys! They're trying to kill me!" Usopp cried.

"I'm trying to, but I can't shake them off!" Slippy panicked.

"How is it hard for you to get away from these guys! Aren't you good flying these things!" Usopp asked.

"I'm only an engineer, so my flight skills are a little rusty!" Slippy explained as he then did a U-turn, with Usopp screaming loudly in the process.

"A little! WHAAAAAHHHEHHEHH!" Usopp cried as Slippy was doing several loops and U-turns to get past some obstacles. Slippy then brought up his radar, which showed yellow dot in the center.

"Okay, this is the best spot to fire my special Smartbomb! Get ready, Usopp!" Slippy said, while Usopp was still screaming. "Please, let this work! Haaa!" Slippy fired the blue Smartbomb into the center of the fleet. Slippy then flew his arwing away, but as time passed, the bomb didn't explode. "What the! Don't tell me it turned out to be a dud! Tsk! We'll have to go back, and shoot it!"

"WOOOOOOOOHHH!" Usopp cried as Slippy did another U-turn, and headed straight back towards where the bomb was shot, while the enemy ships were still chasing them. Usopp then regained some composure as he looked into his bag, and took out some caltrops. "Leave us alone!" Usopp said before throwing the caltrops behind him towards the enemy ships. Somehow, the caltrops hits the windshields of the enemy shields, startling the pilots inside as they lost control of their ships, and crashed into their own fleets.

"I hope this works..." Slippy said as he was close enough to bomb to shoot at it. He fired some beams at the bomb, causing it to explode into cybernetic particles, affecting the entire battle fleet. "It worked! We did it, Usopp!"

"Aye..." Usopp said nearly concious. The particles caused the ship to short circuit again, but since the ships were already messed up, the circuits were going haywire, and started to explode several seconds afterwards. Before you knew it, the entire battle fleet were exploding one by one, startling both Usopp and Slippy as they gawked at the sight of this. "Whoa! What in the world!"

"Ahh! I didn't design my bomb to do that!" Slippy exclaimed. He and Usopp cried as Slippy activated his boosters to get out of the explosion's range. They flew of into a safe distance as the battle fleet was slowly being destroyed as they exploded loudly across the cosmos.

"Ergh!" Andross looked back to see his nephew's fleet was blowing up into bits. "What's happening!"

"DON'T GET DISTRACTED!" Luffy yelled while jumping onto an asteroid close to Andross. He then ran towards Andross while dragging his giant arm across the ground as Andross glared at him.

"This boy has gotten stronger over the last couple of minutes! How is it possible!" Andross asked.

"GOMU GOMU NO GIGANT PISTOL!" Luffy swunged his giant arm forward at Andross. Since Andross was too big and slow, he could only guard with his hands. Luffy punched Andross' hands hard, smashing them into Andross' face as he was knocked back.

"UGHHH!" Andross cried as Luffy then transferred all the air into his chest, making it bigger than the other parts of his body. "Grr! He's coming again!" Andross yelled as Luffy let's out some air from his mouth, which allowed him to fly above Andross, who tried slapping him away, but missed as Luffy then transferred all the air into his right leg, turning it into a giant leg.

"GOMU GOMU NO GIGANT AXE!" Luffy brought down his giant leg, slamming his giant foot down at Andross' skull. Andross cried in pain again as blood started to flow down his head.

"Why you little runt!" Andross grabbed Luffy's giant leg with both hands, and were about to slam him into an asteroid, until Luffy transferred the air from his leg into his left arm, startling Andross in the process.

"GOMU GOMU NO GIGANT PISTOL!" Luffy punched Andross hard in the face, causing his mouth to bleed as Andross let's go of Luffy's leg, allowing him to transfer the air into to make it big again as Luffy swunged his giant leg horizontally, "GOMU GOMU NO GIGANT WHIP!" Luffy kicked Andross from the side of his face, bringing him crashing into a big asteroid next to him. Andross panted heavily as he fired several energy rings towards Luffy, who leaped out of asteroid transferring the air right arm while twisting it. "GOMU GOMU NO GIGANT RIFLE!" Luffy swunged his giant twisted arm forward, and punched right through the rings before punching Andross hard in the face again.

"GAAHHHHH!" Andross cried as he was punched up against the asteroid. Luffy then untwisted his giant, drilling Andross right through the hard structure of the asteroid as he was nearly blown away into Corneria's orbit. However, Andross managed to save himself by flying forward. Andross was still breathing, but just barely as he had several wounds over his entire head and face; he didn't seem like he could go on anymore. "Ahhh... ehhh.. ohh.. grr, you... huh!"

Andross noticed that Luffy couldn't keep the air inside him for much longer, "Must... hold it in... OOOFF!" Luffy exhaled all the air out from his mouth as he propelled backwards until crashing into asteroid behind him, creating a mild dust cloud. After the dust cloud faded, Luffy looked as if he shrunked in size as he now looks like a chibi.

"Ehh.. oh no! I've shrunk!" Chibi Luffy said in panic, "Well... this isn't too bad. I think I have enough time to get back to normal before that monkey head gets here." Luffy then looked up, and saw Andross right in front of him, "Eh?" Luffy blinked in confusion. Andross didn't say anything of Luffy's new appearence, but instead, he gave off such a deadly glare that looked terrifying due to the blood around his eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Andross yelled as he karate chopped the asteroid Luffy stood on in half.

"WAAAAAAH!" Luffy cried as he was about to fall, until Andross caught him by the vest. He held Luffy up in front of his face as growled at him.

"I don't know why you're here, or why you would risk your life for these fools... but I will not let you stand in my way much longer!" Andross yelled, "A long time ago, I was the most brilliant scientist Corneria has ever had! But I was banished into the planet Venom, and do you know why! Because I was too smart for them to handle! They envied my great intellect, and rejected me after all I have done for them! Those ungrateful worms shouldn't deserve to be alive, and as Emperor of the Lylat System, it is my sworn duty to wipe this planet out of existance, and you will not stop me!"

Luffy spat in Andross' face, startling Andross as Luffy gazed at him, "I don't care what happened to you! They probably didn't like you because of your big ugly head, and because you're so mean! I will stop you even if it means dying!"

"Grr... then I'll kill you now!" Andross yelled. He lifted Luffy up above his head, but suddenly, a smartbomb exploded at the back of his head. "AHHH!" This caused Andross to drop Luffy to an asteroid next to him as Andross turned around, and saw none other than an Arwing. "Fox..."

"Andross, it's time I take you down again!" Fox exclaimed as he started shooting beam at Andross. Andross tried knocking him away, but kept missing as Fox countered with several beams to Andross' palms afterwards. This went for several seconds until Andross tricked Fox with a fake slap, causing him to do a loop, which allowed Andross to slap the arwing away. "Ugh!" Fox lost control of his arwing as it propelled backwards.

"Don't you dare ruin things for me again, Fox! Take this!" Andross then punched Fox's arwing hard, knocking it right out of the asteroid field.

"Fox!" Luffy cried. Andross then faced towards Luffy, and grabbed him from the asteroid he was on. "Eh!" As Luffy struggled to break free, Andross faced towards Corneria, and smirked,

"Allow me to kill you along with this planet! Have a nice fall!" Andross laughed as he then threw Luffy towards the planet, Corneria.

"WHOOOOAAAAAA!" Luffy got caught by Corneria's gravitational force as he was being pulled into the planet with great speed. Andross panted a bit before laughing wickedly as Luffy seemed he was a goner.

"Now there is no one in this universe that will stop my rule as Emperor! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Andross laughed. He looked at Corneria, and was about to head towards it, until a laser beam passed right by his face. "Hergh? Where did that...!" Andross squinted his eyes to see something coming from out of Corneria's atmosphere.

It appeared to be an arwing, and Luffy was semiconcious on the windshield. Andross frowned upon seeing this, but he wasn't angy at Luffy; he was angry at the pilot that looked very familiar to him, and it wasn't Fox McCloud.

Luffy's body then turned back to normal as he raised his head while holding onto the windshield. "Whoa... I thought I was a goner." Luffy said while rubbing his head.

"You alright, kid?"

"Huh?" Luffy looked down through the windshield he was on, and saw somebody he wasn't familiar with. "Fox... no wait, you're not Fox. Who are you?" Luffy asked. He noticed that the pilot looked very similar to Fox, only the difference was the pilot was wearing sunglasses.

"Ask me that later; I'm going to need your help beating Andross." Said the pilot. He flew the arwing towards the asteroid field as Andross was furious upon seeing this.

"You..." Andross snarled, "You're suppose to be dead!" Andross tried punching the arwing, but the pilot was pretty skilled as he dodged the fist easily. Luffy held on tight as the pilot did a U-turn, and fired a smartbomb at Andross' right hand. The bomb exploded as the hand was blown into pieces. "AAAAAAEEEEEHH!" Andross tried shooting the arwing down by firing energy rings at it, but the pilot flew in the center of them to avoid getting hit as he countered by firing another smartbomb towards the palm of Andross' hand. The pilot then flew the arwing away as the bomb exploded, and destroyed Andross' last hand. "AAAAHHH! THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!"

"Whoa! You're so good at this!" Luffy said excitedly.

"We're not done yet; we have to finish him off once and for all." The pilot said, "Once I give the signal, you hit him with everything you got!"

"Okay!" Luffy replied. The pilot then did a U-turn as Andross faced towards the ship, and tried inhaling it.

"I WILL KILL YOU BOTH FOR GOOD THIS TIME!" Andross yelled as he pulled in the ship. The pilot only smirked as he fired a smartbomb into Andross mouth as it then exploded from within. "UUUUAAAAGHHH!" Suddenly, Andross head became transperant as his big brain could be seen inside. Luffy gawked upon seeing that.

"His brain! Oh man, it looks so big and disgusting than that other guy's brain!" Luffy yelled, referring to Deathborn.

"Now is your chance! Hit him hard!" Yelled the pilot. Luffy then stood straight while smirking at Andross.

"I don't know who you are, but thanks for helping me out! I can take care of things from here!" Luffy said confidently. He then jumped off the pilot's arwing, and headed down towards Andross while placing his thumbs into his mouth, "GEAR THIRD!" Luffy inflated both of his arms, turning them into gigantic arms as he pulled them back, "GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy got closer and closer to Andross as he was yelling in agony, "GIGANT BAZOOKA!"

KAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOWWWWW WWWWWWWWWW WWWWWW WWWWWWW!

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAGGHHHHHHHH!" Luffy smashed his giant palms into Andross' brain, crushing it into smaller size as Andross was in sheer agony, "AAUUUEEAGHHH! IT WASN'T TO SUPPOSE TO END THIS WAY... GERREAAGHH... GAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Andross then exploded, knocking Luffy back to an asteroid. His arms deflated as he turned back into his chibi size form. The pilot smiled in relief as he then flew his arwing away as Luffy watched him left.

"Was that... a ghost?" Luffy asked. After the pilot left, Fox came in from another direction, and landed his arwing on the asteroid Luffy was on. He puts on his Smash airspace pin on his jacket, and got out of his arwing as he bewildered at what just happened.

"Andross is gone!" Fox asked in shock before noticing Luffy, "Luffy!" Fox approached Luffy, and was a little baffled at his small form, "What happened to you! Why are you so small! ... Did you defeat Andross all by yourself? That's incredible..."

"I..." Luffy began to say as Fox listened in, "I... WANT MEAT!" Fox blinked in confusion until he then chuckled. He then bursted into laughter as Luffy then had his usual big smile on his face.

**Meanwhile...**

Back in the Cornerian capitol, all the civilians in town were all gathered into the side of town as Peppy was with one of his lieutenants, who wore binoculars as he looked through them to look for something. "Can you see them? What's going on over there?" Peppy asked.

"I'm not sure..." Replied the lieutenant, "Hmm? Oh wait; I think I see them!"

"Really!" Peppy asked. He placed his hand over his eyes, and saw the Thousand Sunny coming into his view. He borrowed the lieutenant's goggles, and saw Franky dancing on the figurehead. "Oh, thank goodness; he's still alive!"

"Oww! We're back, and we're supaaa than ever! Ow!" Franky said joyfully as he did his victory pose. The men onboard cheered upon their success as they had Andrew, and his pilots, handcuffed behind their backs while sitting down on the deck in shame. The people of Corneria also cheered in joy as the Thousand Sunny anchored to the side of the stairway leading up to the town. Peppy hurried down the stairs as Franky got off his ship to greet him, "Here he is, rabbit bro. All captured and miserable, just how you like it."

"I couldn't thank you enough for what you have done for us, Franky. You truly our the savior of this town." Peppy said happily.

"It was nothin'. And I should get all the credit; your men here did a good job out there too." Franky said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Peppy replied. The soldiers onboard the ship then brought Andrew and his pilots into the stairways as Peppy then looked at Andrew, "I told you that you couldn't defeat us. I'm sure your lifetime in jail will teach you some manners."

"Pfft!" Andrew muttered under his breath as the soldiers then walked him up the stairs.

"Ah, don't bother with him, bro." Franky said with a smirk, "Let's just watch him get taken away; I ain't done watching him suffer just yet."

"You're one strange man, but I guess that couldn't be helped. Hmm hmm!" Peppy chuckled, "Let's go upstairs, and greet the citizens of Corneria. They want to share their gratitude with you as well."

"Aw, bro, that's too much, but alright. Ha ha!" Franky laughed. He and Peppy then walked up the stairs, and as soon as they got to top, the civilians clapped upon seeing Franky. "Ow! Supaaa!" Franky said excitedly as he did his victory pose.

During the same time, the Great Fox was already entering Corneria's orbit as it descended through the clouds. Everyone, except for Falco and Nami, who still haven't returned yet, were in the bridge of the Great Fox as they all looked exhausted.

"Oh boy... I'll never do that again." Usopp said while wiping the sweat off his brow. Robin was looking through the window while laying her back up against the wall. Krystal and Sanji were sitting down as Chopper were checking their injuries as Luffy and Fox stood behind the control panel.

"Looks like the town is doing alright." Fox said while looking through the window, "I don't see Oikonny's ship anywhere; I hope Peppy is still okay."

"I'm sure he's fine." Luffy said, who was back in usual form, by the way, "Franky must've rescued him, and defeated that guy."

"Yeah, you could be right..." Fox said as he then looked at Luffy, "Hey... I don't know how you did it, but thank you for defeating Andross. He could've done some serious damage here if it wasn't for you."

"Hee hee! No problem!" Luffy replied happily, "That ghost was pretty helpful too."

"Ghost?" Fox asked.

"Hey, there is Peppy!" Slippy interrupted them as he could see Peppy through the windshield, "And Franky is with him!"

"Ugh, so they're alright." Sanji said while getting up.

The Great Fox made it's way down to the side of town as Franky and Peppy noticed them arriving. Everyone inside got off through the hangar doors as they rushed over to their friends.

"Franky! You're okay!" Chopper cried happily while running towards Franky.

"Ow! Where have you guys been! You made me do all the hardwork!" Franky said as he got in front of his crew. As they talked, the Starfox team rushed over to Peppy.

"Peppy, you're not hurt, are you!" Fox asked.

"Relax, Fox. It was all thanks to Franky that I was able to come back safely." Peppy explained, "He defeated Andrew with his ship. It was truly fascinating what he done for us."

"Thanks goodness your alright..." Krystal sighed in relief.

Back with the crew, Usopp covered his eyes as he cried in relief upon seeing the Thousand Sunny, "I'm so glad the ship made it out alive! I was so terrified when it was taken away!"

"It's okay; I already taught that guy a lesson for taking it in the first place!" Franky said. He pointed towards Andrew, and everyone looked at him as he was about to walk into a jail transport vehicle.

"So that's the guy..." Luffy said, "He looks uglier than that big monkey head I just beat up a while ago." Andrew overheard this, and looked at the Strawhat crew.

"What did you say!" Andrew gasped, "My uncle was defeated by you people! HOW!"

"Ahahahaha! You lose again, Horseface!" Franky mocked. Andrew was so angry, he was trying to escape, but the cornerian soldiers dogpiled him to prevent him from getting away. At the same time, Falco's arwing flew down to the town, and landed on the concrete. Nami and Falco got out, and saw all their friends.

"Oh... I'm so tired." Nami sighed.

"Nami-swan! You're here at last! Oh joooyyy!" Sanji said happily while tapdancing.

"Where did you go, Nami?" Chopper asked as Nami approached her comrades.

"I had a little business to take care of. It's all done now." Nami explained. Falco then noticed Peppy and his comrades as he rushed over to them.

"Seems like you're all okay." Falco said, "You feeling better now, Krystal?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I just feel a little dazed, that's all." Krystal explained. Peppy then took a step forward, and took note of Franky's comrades.

"Fox, are those Franky's friends?" Peppy asked.

"Yeah, they were a big help. It's all thanks to Luffy over there." Fox said pointing at Luffy.

"I see... well then." Peppy then walked over to the Strawhat crew. Franky noticed him coming as he, and comrades looked at Peppy, "Hello there. My name is Peppy Hare; the General of Corneria."

"Whoa! So the general is a talking rabbit? Cool!" Luffy said in awe.

"I want to thank you for all you have done for us; your courageous acts have truly saved us all. I'm glad that I was able to see the good side of you people when you arrived onto this planet." Peppy said happily. The Strawhat pirates were happy to hear that as Peppy then took out a golden medal, "For your act of bravery upon saving our way of life, I present to you this medal of honor. This is on behalf of all the good people in the Lylat system that thanks you for your hard work."

"Rabbit bro..." Franky said in awe. Luffy took the medal, and looked at it oddly as Nami wanted to hold it too.

"Can I eat this?" Luffy asked.

"Of course not!" Franky yelled while whacking Luffy upside the head. He then took the medal, and looked at Peppy, "Dammit, rabbit bro, you didn't had to do all this... you didn't had to.. eh.. eh.. WAAAAAAAAAHHHH! I'M NOT CRYING, YOU MORONS! AAAAAAAHH!" Franky cried in joy as tears poured of his eyes. Franky then stopped crying as he then raised the medal into the air, making the crowd cheer in joy. "Thanks, bro! I won't forget this!"

The Starfox team, and Peppy smiled in gratitude as everyone was happy... well except for one person. "Put me down!" Andrew yelled as the cornerian were holding him up until they threw into the back of the transport vehicle. Andrew frowned in sadness as he sat on a seat as the soldiers were about to take him away.

"Wait, hold up!" Franky said, stopping the soldiers as Franky approached Oikonny, "Heh heh! Here you go, Horseface!" Franky said as he tossed a banana into the vehicle, "That's your reward for being a great Emperor... the Emperor of losers, of course! Ahahahaha! Have a great time in jail, and don't mess with other people's ships from now on, got that? Ahahaha!"

Andrew gritted his teeth as he was about to lunge at Franky, but the soldiers slammed the vehicle doors on him. Andrew then got up to look through the bar openings of the door, "I'LL GET YOU, FRANKY! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY DEARLY FOR THIS! THIS ISN'T THE LAST TIME YOU'LL HEAR FROM ME; I'LL BE BACK, AND I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL! I WILL BE EMPEROR OF THE LYLAT SYSTEM! ... UNCLE ANDROSS, SAVE ME!"

The vehicle then drove him away as Franky waved goodbye to him. Robin then approached Peppy, "Mr. General, one of our companions is still in the planet, Sauria." Robin explained.

"Oh yeah, Zoro!" Slippy exclaimed, "He is still in Sauria doing community service. Maybe it's about time we get him back here."

"Yes, I agree completely." Peppy said, "I will send a transport there immediately to bring him back here." Peppy then looked at the Strawhat team, "In the meantime, why don't we celebrate? You all truly deserve it."

"Really! Thanks, old rabbit guy!" Luffy said excitedly, "Okay, let's party! I am going to eat all the meat here in Cornyera!"

"Corneria!" Almost all the citizens corrected him.

**Meanwhile...**

Zoro unsheathed his swords as he looked down the unconcious Scales. Zoro then sighed, "I guess that's that. He ended up gaining nothing after all. Poor idiot..." Zoro said bluntly. The Earthwalkers then cheered in excitement as they celeberated their victory over the Sharpclaw. Zoro looked at them, and smiled, "Looks like everything is okay now..."

Zoro then noticed a shadow below him getting bigger as he looked up to see Tricky was about to fall on him, "Zoro, you did it!" Tricky exclaimed happily.

"What the!" Zoro gasped.

CRASH!

Tricky landed right ontop of Zoro as Tricky looked pretty happy, "You rock, Zoro! You sure showed Scales' who's boss! Ha ha ha! ... eh?" Tricky then looked down, and noticed that Zoro was nearly unconcious just by noticing the swirls he had over his eyes. "Oh my god, Zoro! Are you dead! I didn't mean to kill you! Hold on, I'll give you mouth to mouth!"

"JUST GET OFF ME!" Zoro yelled furiously.

After some time, the sun was beginning to set over Sauria as Tricky helped Zoro go back to Thorntail hollow by allowing him to rest on his back.

"You should stay here, Zoro." Tricky said while walking, "I mean, you're the hero of this planet; everyone would be so happy if you did. You could be my personal bodyguard, or something like that."

"Thanks, but I'll pass." Zoro replied while resting his eyes, "This isn't my world, and I have to get back to my comrades anyway." Zoro said, "Besides, you can handle things by yourself now. You've won your peoples' respect by confronting that weakling."

"Well..." Tricky blushed at that comment, "I wouldn't have done that without your support."

"Speaking of which, what do you plan to do with the Sharpclaw now?" Zoro asked curiously.

"I'm thinking that we should help them; they only want a little guidance. I'm sure we can work things out, and allow them to help us make this world a better place to live in." Tricky said.

"Heh... too afraid to face them with me gone, huh?" Zoro teased.

"Hey!" Tricky replied before chuckling. He then looked forward with a smile, "But really... thanks alot for you help, Zoro. I will make sure the Cornerian government accepts the way you are."

"I couldn't care less what they think of me and my comrades," Zoro said as he then placed his hands on his swords, "I only fought for what was mine. Nothing more..."

"Hmm hmm... I guess you're right..." Tricky said as they have arrived at Thorntail hollow. Upon arrival, they saw some Cornerian soldiers standing near a transport big enough for five people. "Oh? I think that's your ride."

"Mmm..." Zoro got off of Trick as they both walked up to the soldiers. The soldiers gasped upon seeing Zoro's injuries.

"Wha! Are you okay!" Asked a soldier.

"Yeah, I'm fine; nothing much happened here." Zoro replied.

"Are you kidding! You should've seen Zoro in action!" Tricky said happily to the soldiers, "He was all 'I don't fear death.' and I was all 'He's so cool!'; He's has been the greatest help here, so give Fox the thanks for me, okay?"

"Um... sure. Anyway, we were ordered to bring you back to Corneria, sir." Said the guard, "Your friends are waiting for you."

"It's about time; I was getting a little bored down here." Zoro said as he was about to walk inside the ship.

"Hey, Zoro!" Tricky said, stopping Zoro in his tracks, "Will I ever see you again?" Zoro was quiet at first, until he turned around, and smirked.

"Perhaps... after I became the greatest swordsman, I'll find a way to come back here, and tell you all about my success." Zoro said.

"Heh heh! I'll count on that." Tricky replied. He then watched Zoro enter the ship along with the Cornerian soldiers before the ship's doors closed. The ship then ascended away, "Bye, Zoro! Take care!"

Zoro looked down through the window, and smiled as the ship then left the orbit. Tricky then sighed as he turned around to face his land.

"Okay... time to get back to work!"

**Meanwhile...**

It was now night time in Corneria as the whole town was having a big party. The Strawhat pirates were doing their usual thing during parties; Luffy was finally eating everything he ordered in that restaurant several chapters ago for free; Usopp was standing on a table, singing songs about great he is; Sanji was happily dancing around some anthromorphic females again; and Franky dancing around in the center of the crowd. Chopper and Robin were sitting with Krystal, simply chatting about some things, while Nami sighed in relaxation while getting next to Luffy.

"I'm glad everything turned out okay in the end." Nami said, "The only thing left to do is to find that last heart."

"Oif, Namith! Trtyth thifth; ift's voery tafsty!" Luffy said while his mouth was filled with food while offering Nami some. Nami only pushed his head away as the Peppy noticed them having a good time.

"General Peppy, we brought back one the pirate's crewmembers." Said a soldier who just walked up to Peppy from behind.

"Good, bring him... here?" Peppy turned around to see Zoro, and noticed the wounds he had over his body. He didn't know what to say as Chopper also noticed Zoro.

"Waaaaaahh!" Chopper cried as he approached Zoro in a hurry, "Zoro, what happened to you!"

"What're you talking about; I'm fine." Zoro said plainly. He then noticed the party, "Are we celebrating something? Good, I could use some booze."

"No, you can't just go out there looking like that! I need to treat your wounds immediately!" Chopper yelled.

"Uh... what the heck happened to him?" Falco asked a little disgust while walking up to his team.

"I don't know... let's hope Tricky didn't had anything to do with that." Fox said while sweating in surprise.

The party resumed for a couple of more hours as Krystal and Robin talked, "So that's what happened... I am very sorry that I said that." Krystal said sadly.

"It's alright; you don't have to keep apologizing." Robin said as he then looked at the Starfox team, talking to Peppy as Luffy tried offering some food, "You have a wonderful team... don't ever let go of them. Nobody was ever born to be alone. Enjoy your life as much as you can."

Krystal smiled gratefully hearing that, and was about to reply, until she sensed something. "These thought patterns... someone is coming."

"Hey, what's that!" Usopp asked while pointing up at the dark sky. Almost everyone stopped celebrating to see three ships approaching the town from above the clouds. Nami gasped as she immediately recognized those ships.

"It's Wolf!" Nami cried. The Strawhat pirates, and the Starfox were then saw the ships land outside of town.

"What could Wolf want this time!" Fox asked.

"Fox, we should head over there!" Slippy said. The Starfox team quickly made their towards Starwolf, while Luffy was about to go as well.

"Come on, we should help them!" Luffy said to his crew. They nodded, and went to outside of town as they got in front of the Wolfens.

Leon and Panther got out of their ships, and rushed to Wolf's ship. Wolf's cockpit window then opened up as Wolf stepped out slowly as his team helped get off his ship. Leon and Panther helped Wolf walk forward as they got in front of the two teams.

"Who is that guy?" Zoro asked.

"It's a long story..." Usopp whimpered.

"What is this about, Wolf! Haven't you done enough to these guys already?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, just leave them alone already!" Slippy said. Wolf didn't reply; he only took a brief look at Nami, who frowned as she then looked away. He then looked at Luffy, who stared back at him as they shared gazes for several seconds. He then pushed Leon and Panther aside as he walked up to Luffy face to face.

"... I heard you defeated Andross." Wolf said bluntly, "Pfft! ... To think that I said that even an idiot can beat a guy like him. Never thought that would actually happen, though..."

"Are you here to fight me again?" Luffy asked sternly. Wolf then grew serious.

"I am not going to waste my time with that again; you weaklings don't deserve a second round with me." Wolf explained.

"We don't deserve it!" Sanji asked angrily, "It was your fault for kidnapping Nami-san in the first place, you bastard!"

Wolf ignored that statement, and continued, "Look... your princess came to me, and argued what I said to you back in Titania. It was pitiful attempt to make me sob over something I could care less about."

"What did you say!" Nami asked angrily.

"But..." Wolf continued as he then sighed, "She seemed overly dramatic about it when she told me the story. That's something I would never see from someone like her." Wolf then looked away, "I don't know what your 'crew' sees in you, but you seem to hold something really precious to them; something a little similar of what my team sees in me as a leader. So... I guess that... uh... damn..."

"Are you trying to say you're sorry?" Luffy asked.

"Whoa? That's something you don't see everyday. The big bad wolf has finally got soft." Falco teased.

"Shut up." Wolf replied sternly, "All I'm saying is that you should keep on doing what you do best. Your crew respects that, so I suppose that makes you somewhat of a true captain." Luffy had nothing to say, but instead, he smiled as Wolf felt disgusted for saying such a kind thing, "Ergh, by the way, you dropped this back there."

Wolf took out Luffy's straw hat, which immediately shocked Luffy. "My hat! Oh man, I was so caught up with the party, that I didn't even realized that I lost it!" Luffy exclaimed as he then grew angry, "You bastard! You better not mess up my-huh?" Wolf then placed Luffy's hat into Luffy's face in order to make him quiet.

"Don't insult me, boy." Wolf said, "You first beat me, and now you're ungrateful after I brought that hat back to you? Ridiculous..." Wolf then smirked, "You did say it was your treasure back in that bar, right? I have no use for stuff like that unless it was actually worth something to me."

Luffy placed his hat back on his head as he then smiled in gratitude. Nami was pretty surpised for what Wolf did as she also smiled. Wolf noticed, and felt very uncomfortable, "Okay... I am getting sick of this gratitude. Leon, bring that thing out here."

"Right." Leon replied. He went into Wolf's arwing, and took out something that shocked the Strawhat pirates.

"I-Is that a Mystery heart!" Nami asked. What Leon was holding was indeed the last Mystery heart. It was blue, and had the Starfox symbol in the front, including two cross-shaped halos floating around it. Leon gave the heart to Wolf as Wolf then gave it to Luffy. "Wait a minute; you had that this whole time!"

"Yes, I did." Wolf said, "Once you guys left Port town, I immediately recognized what that door was for, and what it needed in order for it to be used. Some time ago, Master Hand entrusted me to take care of the heart for him; he never told me why. I hid it here in Corneria in order for you guys to come here in this planet. Once you did, I came back for the heart that was hidden around this area before I took the princess into custody. I planned this confrontation for a while now, so that's why I knew you would end up here sooner or later."

"Unbelievable... you're so crazy, you know!" Usopp said.

"But this is good news!" Nami said happily, "Now we can go back to our world now! This nightmare is finally over! Isn't that right, Luffy?" Nami looked at Luffy, who seemed rather sad hearing that.

"... Yeah, I guess so." Luffy replied. Nami was concerned until Luffy raised the 8th Mystery heart in the air, "Yosh! We've got the last Mystery heart! Let's go eat!"

Luffy then ran back to the party as everyone else joined him. "Wolf, would you like to join us?" Krystal asked.

"I would certaintly love to join you, Krystal!" Panther said happily, "Come along, you two!"

"Ergh... whatever." Wolf sighed as he and Leon joined the others into the party, which seemed like it was going to last all night.

**Meanwhile...**

In the Unknown world, Dimentio happily returns to his fellow Obscurum rulers, who didn't look happy. "Well... what happened?" Hojo asked as Dimentio sat on his chair.

"Ah ha ha ha! We seemed to have lost again!" Dimentio said happily.

"What! You're kidding me!" Kefka said angrily. It was then that Xemnas entered the eerie meeting room, "Well, if it isn't 'I'm going to take care of those pirates myself' guy! How could you come back without killing those guys! You said you were going to take care of them!"

"Rest assured; fate has other plans for them." Xemnas said while going around the meeting table.

"Needless to say that those pirates have all the hearts in their disposal now." Sigma said with his arms crossed, "What do you plan to do about this, Xemnas?"

"No matter what they intend to do with them, they will lose in the end. Let's not worry about them any longer." Xemnas said while sitting down on his chair.

"So you're saying we should just forget about them? After all they did to us!" Sweet Tooth asked bitterly.

"This is not like you, Xemnas." Bison said, "You know perfectly well that we musn't tolerate those who interfere with our plans, even if it was accidental."

"I too wish to see them gone! So why are you sparing their lives!" Hojo asked. The room was then quiet as Yojimbo, who stood up against the wall, looked at Xemnas out of curiousity. He, and everyone else noticed that Xemnas was smiling.

"Because... there is nothing they can do stop us now." Xemnas said as he then stood up, "My fellow rulers, the time has now come; It is now time that we finish what we started so long ago." The Obscurum rulers then looked shocked.

"I-Is it that time already?" Sigma asked.

"Finally! I want to get this over with!" Kefka said with a smirk.

"So our destiny will soon be realized? Perfect." Bison said.

"Ho ho, how exciting this will be!" Hojo said with a wicked smirk.

"This better not take long." Sweet Tooth said while cracking his knuckles.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! How wonderful! Our work will finally pay off at last!" Dimentio said happily. Yojimbo didn't say anything as Xemnas turned around, and looked through the stained-glass window, showing the planet Obscurum up in space.

"Yes... it is now time." Xemnas said while spreading his arms, "Very soon, Obscurum's wishes will finally be fulfilled!"

**Meanwhile...**

A portal opened up from the ground as Bowser came flying out of it before crashing into a pile of grabage cans. He popped out of them as he rubbed his head in pain, "Oooh, that stupid penguin!" He cried, "That no good fattie cheated on me! I'll teach him a thing or two later!" He then lifted his head, "Where am I now?"

Bowser now appeared to be in an abandoned base as it currently night time from where he was. He walked around some abandoned, and destroyed buildings, seeing nothing but trash along the way. "Gee, what is with this place? It's giving me the creeps. Maybe I should sit down somewhere." He looked at his surroundings, and noticed a cardboard box next to a building. "I'll sit there." Bowser turned, and was about to sit on the cardboard box, but he suddenly fell on his butt. "What the!" He looked to his right to see the cardboard box was on a different spot. "Wha... wait a second! Third-party guy, is that you!"

Suddenly, the cardboard was lifted from underneath, and was tossed aside as none other than Solid Snake was under the box this whole time. Bowser got up, and confronted him, "I knew it was you! What are you doing here!"

"Not that it matters to you, but I am just doing a little investigation around here." Snake replied.

"Oh..." Bowser replied unimpressed, "Well, did you-"

"I know why you're here, Bowser, and no, they're not here." Snake interrupted, "I think they went to Corneria." Bowser was a little surprised hearing such a quick answer.

"H-How did.. you know, you always seem to know everything, but I could care less about that." Bowser said as he then took out his remote, "You know how to fix this thing? It's been driving me crazy ever since it broked."

"Snake, are you over here?"

Snake turned around to see Otacon, holding some gadgets as he walked up to the duo. "Here you are, Snake. I was able to find some clues about the whereabouts of... uh?" Otacon then noticed Bowser, "Oh, I remember you."

"The anime geek is here too?" Bowser said as he rolled his eyes, "You two always seem to be together. Are you a couple?"

"Don't you have to leave already? You're an eyesore." Snake said sternly.

"Fine, I'll leave." Bowser said as he then walked away, "Oh, and here's an idea; why don't you two make out in that cardboard box since you like being under there so much? Gwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

Snake was a little upset hearing that, "Hey, over there is dangerous. If you plan on leaving, go over here instead." Snake said.

"Heh heh... yeah, right." Bowser said, until he stopped, "Wait, he may be right. I don't know much about this place anyway." Bowser then walked the other way, "Have fun smooching, you two! Gwa ha ha ha!" Bowser walked away into a narrow corridor as Otacon looked concerned.

"But isn't that place where the minefield is?" Otacon asked.

"Nobody calls me gay, and gets away it." Snake explained while walking away, "He'll soon figure that out."

Bowser walked out of the narrow corridor, and saw a vast area before him. "This seems like a good spot." He said while walking forward, going past a sign that reads 'danger' on it. "Okay, now work this time! Work!" Bowser pushed some buttons on the remote, and to his surprise, the remote opened up a portal over the ground in front of him, "Oh? It actually worked, and I didn't even get hurt this time! This must be my lucky day!" Bowser then happily took one step forward to the portal, but felt something lumpy along the way. "Eh?"

KABOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Bowser have stepped on a landmine, causing it to explode afterwards. The explosion also engulfed the other landmines in the area, causing all of them to explode at once. The explosion was so powerful, that it sended Bowser flying up high in the air.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Bowser screamed as he fell all the way back down, and through the portal before it closed.

**Meanwhile...**

It was time to say goodbye to Corneria as the Strawhat pirates were ready to leave as the Starfox team, and Peppy where there to see them off. "We wish you good luck on your journey, everyone. Do be safe out there." Peppy said.

"Geh! Dammit, I am not gonna go cry over this! Eeehh!" Franky cried, "Take good care of this town, bro!"

"You have all been so wonderful. Thank you for everything you have done." Krystal then knelt to Chopper, "Especially you, Chopper. Without you, I wouldn't have known what would have happened. Thank you so much." Krystal then gave Chopper a kiss on the cheek.

"Ah! I...eh!" Chopper was so happy, that he actually fainted. Nami laughed until she then noticed Starwolf at the upper stairs. She sighed as she walked up to them.

"Well, I am going to leave. I hope you've learned your lesson, you mutt." Nami said.

"Whatever, just get lost already." Wolf said as he then smiled, "Oh, and if you ever change your mind, you can come join my team again. I could still use you as bait."

"No, thanks." Nami said, "I still feel sick of you guys, but don't get yourselves killed, okay? Or I might be end up saving you guys again."

"Oh, Nami. You have been such wonderful team member. I hope you have a wonderful life, and make sure that child over there takes care of you from here on out." Panther said happily.

"Good luck out there, you little brat. I won't be missing you anytime soon." Leon said with a smirk.

"Sure, whatever. See ya!" Nami said as she then left the trio.

"I have to say, you guys were pretty strong for a couple of pirates." Falco said to the crew, "I guess this was fun while it lasted."

"Yeah, you guys should come back again! We'll be waiting right here for you!" Slippy said happily.

"So long, Luffy. I hope for the best of you guys in the future." Fox said as he shook Luffy's hand, "I'm sure you will be the Pirate King someday."

"Thanks! Hee hee." Luffy said. The crew then got aboard the ship as Luffy then waved goodbye to the Starfox team. They entered the crosswalk as Usopp sighed out of relief.

"We're finally going back home! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm so eager to get back to that crazy sea of the Grand Line again!" Usopp said.

"Yeah, I know!" Chopper said excitedly until he then felt sad, "But we might not be able to come back to these worlds again if we do."

"This is not our place, so quit whining. We had to go back somehow." Nami said as she then walked up to Luffy, "You ready?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Luffy said unenthustiastically. Luffy went to get the 8th Mystery heart as the crew seemed ready to go.

"This is it, huh? Back to our world we go." Sanji said while smoking a cigarette.

"We had a nice run all the way here, but it's time for us to go back." Zoro said, with his body wounds covered in bandages.

"Even if we do leave, I still worry about the Obscurum rulers..." Robin said.

"Dont worry about that, Robin. It's not going to be our problem anymore." Nami said happily.

The crew didn't look as they agreed as Franky unanchored the ship, and sailed forward to the sea. Everyone on town watched them faced towards the ocean as Luffy got in front of the ship, and raised the 8th Mystery heart in the air.

"MYSTERY DOOR, OPEN!" The heart then let out a blue beam in front of Luffy. The beam then spreaded out in five direction as a portal was formed in between the rays. The portal then was replaced by the humongous double door with 1 empty slot shaped as a heart, while one of them was filled with red energy, the other one filled with green energy, the other one filled with orange energy, the other one filled with brown energy, the other one filled with yellow energy, and the other one filled with pink energy, and the last one filled with purple energy. The heart then shot another blue beam at the slot under the purple energy and next to the brown energy, filling it up with blue energy.

All slots of the door were finally filled with energy of the Mystery hearts as they glowed brightly. The crew watched in awe upon the colorful brightness of the energy before them. "So... now what?" Usopp asked. The crew then just realized they didn't know how to get back home once they got all the hearts.

"Well... I think we need to say something, right?" Nami asked.

"I don't know, we were never told what to do afterwards." Zoro said, "And how come the door isn't opening."

"Oh no, please don't tell me we have to do something else!" Usopp whimpered.

"But we got all the hearts! We should be done by now!" Chopper said.

Suddenly, the heart Luffy held was starting to move on it's own. "Whoa!" Luffy let's go of it as the heart was moving out of control.

"Ah! What's happening!" Usopp asked. The heart then remained floating in the air as an image of a person could be seen inside.

"Hello? Hello! Is this on? Is this contraption even working?"

Luffy and his crew were shocked as they know who the person was. "Merlon?" Luffy asked. It was indeed Merlon, the man that helped Luffy and his crew back in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Oh, Luffy! I've finally got through to you! It's been a while." Merlon said. Everyone gathered around the heart, and couldn't believe their eyes.

"It's the magician weeny!" Franky said, "What are you doing in there?"

"I am speaking to you from my crystal ball." Merlon said, "I have been trying to contact you guys for a while, but I couldn't find the right transmission. I was lucky to even find you."

"Why? Did you wanted to say something to us?" Chopper asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." Merlon said, "I have forgot to mention something really important to you once you have gathered all the hearts."

Suddenly, the energy of the Master door then started to flash repeatedly. One by one, the energies turned from their original colors into the color gold. Once it did, the door slowly opened, and instead of the white streams of light inside, there were now golden streams of light.

"What's going on!" Sanji asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about!" Merlon said, "In order for you to get back to your own world, you need to go to one more world once you've obtained all the hearts."

"What! Why didn't you say this before!" Nami asked.

"I'm sorry, but it must've slipped my mind during the time." Merlon explained.

"So what world are we going to then?" Robin asked.

"Oh, it's one of the most important worlds ever!" Merlon exclaimed, "This world is where the smash tournaments always took place, and it's also of the homeworld of the tournament's founder, Master Hand."

"Really! So we're going to his world!" Luffy asked excitedly.

"Yes! You will be going to Master Hand's homeworld, The Smash World. Once you get there, ask Master Hand to take you back to your planet. He is the only one who can, and dont worry; he won't say 'no' to good kids such as yourselves!"

"So we're going to that planet! I didn't think we would do that!" Usopp said.

"Aw man, I thought we were done for sure!" Nami said sadly.

"Ha ha ha ha! Yosh, let's get going then! I want to go that world, and meet that guy!" Luffy said excitedly.

"I wish you all the best of luck!" Merlon said, "I have to go now! Take care of yourselves!" The heart then fell down as Merlon broke transmission. The crew looked at eachother in worry as the Thousand Sunny sailed towards the door.

"I guess we have no choice; we must go, and meet this Master hand." Robin said.

"Yosh! Sail towards the door, Sunny!" Luffy said excitedly. As the ship was heading into the door, the crew rushed to the back to wave goodbye to their friends. "Bye, guys!"

"Bye, Krystal! Bye!" Chopper waved.

"I always remember you guys! Bye!" Franky cried. The Thousand Sunny then entered through the door as it then closed before disappearing into thin air.

"They're gone." Fox said. The team smiled happily as Wolf's team just walked off. Wolf then looked back where the Strawhat crew disappeared to.

"Let's hope that boy doesn't stir up more trouble for us in the future..." Wolf said as he then took out something from his pocket, and looked at it sternly, "If he does, he's going to be hearing from me again..."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

And that ends this arc. Hope you all enjoyed it, and my next chapters wont be as big as this one in the future. So... that's it for the Nintendo arcs. There is still one more, and you already know what it is. The Strawhats are going to the Super Smash Bros. world, where anything could happen. Since you already know what it is, there is no point in playing "GUESS THAT ARC!" now, but you can tell me which arc was your favorite in your review if you like. The arc which get the majority of favoritism, I will give the reviewers who voted for that arc an imaginary pizza.

Next arc will show more of the story's plot, so stay tuned for my next update. Ciao for now!


	115. Super Smash Bros Pt 1

Hello! It's me again with the first chapter of the new arc ready to go. First off, upon reading the reviews, it seems that the Metal Gear arc has won the favoritism, so for those who chose Metal Gear, have this imaginary pizza of your favorite topping. For those reviewed, you get an imaginary pizza too... you know what, since I am in such a good mood, everyone who has read the last chapter gets an imaginary pizza as well!

Let me say this now that this arc is going to be the shortest one, but it will also be the most informative one. I did everything I could for this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

All the Mystery hearts have been collected! After rescuing a princess from a dreadful koopa; defeating a warlock from taking over Hyrule; stopping an evil organization from taking control over the pokemon; saving a massive town from total destruction; beating the heck out of some loathsome space pirates from destroying the Luminoth race; casting away a nightmare that could've engulfed the land of dreams for all eternity; eliminating a terrorist group that planned to change the lives of billions of people; and destroying the remaining threats to the Lylat System, the Strawhat pirates have finally achieved the items they needed to get back to their world... or so they thought. It turns out, they need to go to the Smash world, and ask for Master Hand's help in order to get back home. As it easy as that sounds; will the Strawhat crew have such an easy voyage there, or will they encounter problems that they never expect to face?

Chapter 115: Where Smashers collide!, The world of Super Smash Bros.!

The Thousand Sunny sailed along the streams of gold, which were much more beautiful to behold in comparison to the streams of light the Strawhat crew are used to. It has been days since the Strawhat crew have departed from Corneria, but most of them didn't even care.

Luffy, however, was actually very excited to get to the Smash World. He was on the Thousand Sunny's figurehead, eagerly wanting to arrive at Master Hand's world, and meet Master hand for the very first time. Luffy has spent almost every hour a day on that figurehead, and he only gets off as soon it was time to eat, which only takes him atleast four or five seconds to finish his big meal before rushing back on the figurehead.

His crew were also holding up quite nicely. Zoro was sleeping in Chopper's sick bay room as he had bandages nearly covering his whole body after the battle he had with Scales. He snored loudly on the bed as he seemed that he was recovering well.

Usopp, Chopper, and Robin were on the lawn deck, with Robin sitting on a beach chair, while the other two laid their backs on the lawn while gazing up upon the streams of gold.

"It's so beautiful." Chopper said in awe, "I have never seen something so amazing such as this."

"Heh heh! This is nothing." Usopp said while sitting up, and a cocky look, "I should tell you the time where I sailed through a sea made of pure gold while riding on ostrich when I was only five years old."

"Ehhhhhhhh! Only five! Amazing!" Chopper said excitedly.

Robin only giggled as Usopp continued to tell more lies to Chopper. She then looked at the streams of gold over the ledge of the ship, and let out a soft sigh, "It's truly amazing that all this exists. I'm actually somewhat excited to arrive at this world that awaits us." Robin said with a smile.

Inside the workshop, Franky placed his medal that was given to him by Peppy on a hook out of a wall in front of him. He then taped a picture of him and Peppy doing the peace sign next to the medal. "Ha... I miss the old guy already." Franky sighed.

Lastly, Nami was in the dining room, sitting on a chair at the bottom end of the table with a glum look. Sanji finished making her an elegant fruit beverage as he placed the drink in front of Nami. "There you go, Nami-san." Sanji said happily, "I hope that cheers you up."

"Hmm..." Nami muttered as she looked at the drink. She then took hold of the drink, and took a small sip before letting out a sigh.

Sanji didn't like seeing Nami so upset as he sat on a chair next to her, "I know this isn't how it was suppose to be, but it's not like this is a bad thing, or anything like that." Sanji said in a comforting way.

"I know... it's just that we went through so much getting all those hearts together, and I was so happy to get back home." Nami explained resting her cheek on her palm, "Then Merlon tells us to go to one more world and... ugh, it was just too sudden. It completely ruined my day."

"Cheer up, Nami-san." Sanji said while standing up from his chair, "It's only one little small thing. All we have to do is ask this Master hand guy to put us back in our world, and this trip will be a thing of the past. We won't have to worry about this anymore."

"I guess so..." Nami replied. She then drank her beverage as Sanji then looked somewhat depressed.

"Although... I probably won't be able to see woman as beautiful as the ones we met on our way here." Sanji said as tears came out of his eyes while thinking of the woman in the past worlds he has been on, "Peach-san, Zelda-swan, Samus-san, Krystal-chan... ooohh, I will miss you all terriblyyyyehhehhh!"

Sanji's cry of sorrow annoyed Nami as she slammed her cup on the table, and walked out of the dining room, leaving the cook to cry by himself. Nami walked down the stairs to the lawn deck, and by the time she got down there, she looked pissed off.

"I HAVE HAD IT!" Nami yelled furiously. Her yell startled Usopp and Chopper as they hugged eachother in fear. Robin stared at Nami as Franky came out into the lawn deck.

"What is it this time?" Franky asked with an annoyed look.

"I've had it with this stupid journey!" Nami said, "I felt like we've been going through these stupid worlds for more than a year now! I'm sorry, I just can't take this anymore! I want to get back to the Grand line, and not do this anymore!"

"Um... but we will." Chopper said a little nervously, "We just have to ask Master Hand for his help, and we can get back home in no time."

"That's just it! What if he doesn't help us?" Nami asked concernedly, "I'm worried that he just might say no, and we might get stuck in his world for the rest of our lives!"

"I'm sure he won't let that happen, Miss Navigator." Robin said calmly, "Perhaps you just need to calm down, and wait until we arrive to his world. There is no point in worrying about these things if doesn't help the cause. I suggest we relax until we know what awaits us in the future."

Nami then felt calm, and lets out a sigh before resting her back on the ledge of the ship, "You're probably right, but there is still something that bugs me about this."

"... You talkin' about those stupid rulers?" Franky asked. It was then silent; everyone in the conversation didn't had much to say about the Obscurum rulers. "They'll probably fail like the rest of those desperate idiots out there. They won't be our problem anymore." Franky said while crossing his arms. It was then that Usopp stood up.

"I have an idea; why don't we tell Master Hand that there are these guys that are messing up with people's lives?" Usopp asked, "He could do something about them since he probably knows about worlds than all of us put together."

"Yeah, that's a great idea, Usopp!" Chopper agreed.

"That sounds good, but we are not sure that will work without flaws." Robin said as she then rubbed her chin, "If we only know a way to stop them for good, then this will be a whole lot easier for all of us."

The crew were then silent again, having nothing else to say afterwards. Luffy overheard them from the figurehead he was on, but he didn't seem as worried as they were. "Hmm?" Luffy blinked as he noticed something far from a distance. He squinted, and placed his hand above his eyes to see the image of the Smash world could be seen, which made him completely excited. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, OH BOY!" He stood up, and turned around towards his crew, "OOOOIII! We're almost there! We're going to get to the Master Hand world in just a couple of seconds! Get ready, guys! Oh boy!"

Luffy's crew heard him as Nami and Franky peered over the ledge of the ship to see the image in front of him. "Okay... there is no turning back now. Let's get this over with quickly!"

"I can't wait to see what the Smash world looks like!" Chopper said excitedly.

"I hope there isn't anything creepy in that place." Usopp whimpered before having a brave look, "Not that it would matter, since I am the strongest of the crew! Ha ha ha!"

The Thousand Sunny sailed closer and closer to the image of the planet as everyone on deck was ready to land. "Yosh! Smash world, here we come! Yahoooo!" Luffy exclaimed with his arms raised.

The ship went through the image as a bright, golden light blinded the crew after going through it. The light then dimmed afterwards as Luffy and his crew opened their eyes to see the new surroundings before them.

"Huh?" Luffy blinked in confusion as he and his crew only saw that they were on the ocean floor on a bright, sunny day. "Is this it?"

"That's funny; you'd think we would see something different in a world like this." Franky said while scratching his head.

"We'll have to find land again." Nami said, "Usopp, get to it."

"I know, I know." Usopp said as he then puts on his goggles to search for land. While he did that, Zoro and Sanji came out of the kitchen, and noticed their new surroundings.

"Is this the place?" Sanji asked while walking down to the lawn deck, "It doesn't look all that special."

"We always end up on oceans these days; it's getting a little repetitive." Zoro said on his way down the stairs while removing his bandages. Chopper gasped when he saw him do that.

"Hey, you're not completely healed! Put your bandages back on, and get back to bed!" Chopper ordered while Zoro just walked past him.

"I feel fine; get off my back." Zoro replied bluntly. Chopper was about to reply, until Usopp spoke up.

"Hey, I see some land straight ahead!" Usopp said.

"Yosh! Let's get over there right away, guys!" Luffy said while pointing the land in front of him. Franky got behind the helm, and sailed the ship towards the land ahead. When the ship was close, the crew could see that there was absolutely nothing on the land but a grassy field. They were pretty confused as the ship then sailed across the river between the grassy fields.

"Nothing on land either, huh? What kind of place does this guy even live in? There is nothing but land and water here." Nami said while placing her hands on her hips.

"I can see some mountains over there!" Usopp said. Everyone looked towards their right, and noticed a weird shaped mountain from a far distance.

"Does Master Hand live there?" Chopper asked while peering over the ledge of the ship.

"We'll find out after we see where this river takes us." Nami said, "The current won't seem to accelerate anytime soon, so we should be fine with this path."

And so, the Thousand Sunny sailed through the river for more than a half an hour, but they didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Robin was relaxing on her beach chair again, reading another book until a little breeze flew by. She raised her head up, and noticed something over the horizon. The rest of the crew noticed this too as they all got in front of the ship, while Luffy stood up on the figurehead with a surprised look on his face.

"Whoa..." Luffy said in awe. Usopp raised his goggles over his head as he and his comrades were also amazed by what they saw.

"No way..." Nami said in disbelief.

"Huh! Wow." Zoro said with an impressed look.

"Now that looks rather special." Sanji said with a smirk. Chopper gawked at what he saw as Robin smiled.

"It truly is amazing." Robin said.

"Heh heh! Now that's pretty cool!" Franky stated.

What lied in front of the crew was a town, but not just any town they have seen before. It was town that had countless of elements that the crew have seen throughout there entire journey, including more stuff that they have never seen before. This town was enormous, with buildings that were big or small, made of brick or wood, probably some of them having all of those elements combined. There were also many kinds of villages inside the town, and giant billboards advertising things like Pokemon or Kirby stuff. This town had everything from the universe of Nintendo. This town was known as "Smashtown".

"OooooooooooooOOOHHH! THIS IS SO COOL!" Luffy exclaimed with sparks of joy forming around his eyes. Usopp and Chopper had the same feeling, while everyone else were pretty amazed by the looks of the town as well.

"Incredible! I didn't expect a town like this could exist!" Nami exclaimed. As the ship sailed forward into the town, Nami noticed some blocks with question marks on them staying afloat from the grassy field next to her. "Hey, aren't those blocks from the Mushroom kingdom!"

"I see them, but why are they in this world?" Sanji asked. The ship continued to sail across the river as it led into town. Inside the town, they could see more of the spectacular city as Chopper saw some flying blocks with wings flying over the ship.

"There is more of them up there too!" Chopper said while pointing at the blocks. Robin looked up and noticed the blocks, but then noticed a some bridges connected to some buildings that resembled the huge bridges from Hyrule.

"I don't suppose this is all a coincidence." Robin said a little baffled. Zoro looked around town, and noticed some light posts that their bulbs are in shape of pokeballs as the ship sailed past them. Franky noticed them too as he then looked ahead, and gasped.

"O-Oi! What is this!" Franky asked. Everyone was shocked as they saw the river's current flowing diagonally upward.

"Huh! Why is the river like that!" Usopp asked, "Whoaaa!" Everyone held on the ship continued along the current, but strangely, the ship was moving just fine, despite the altitude. Usopp, Nami, and Chopper were baffled as the ship were sailing on a floating river.

"Okay, this is getting really strange! How is the river floating!" Nami asked nervously.

"This is so fun! Ha ha! We are so high up now!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly.

"Man... this place is just getting weirder and weirder." Sanji commented while trying not to lose his balance. The ship went up and up until it reached to the town square, where lied a huge, blue skyscraper, that had bright, floating words moving in circles above it.

"'Smashtown'." Robin read the words, "I suppose that's the name of this strange place."

The river led the ship around the skyscraper three times before reaching back down to the floor again as the ship got back down with a minimal of fuss. Some of the crew were dizzy upon landing down as some of them noticed an odd-looking street that had several loops. Some of the streets also head towards a giant warp pipe under a bridge, moving them up to a floating circuit that was suspended in the air thanks to small boosters underneath it.

"This all looks so familiar, yet it's all so different here." Nami said, "It's like this town is made up of the things we saw in the worlds we've been on before."

"Why would they be here, though?" Zoro asked. The crew shrugged as the ship finally arrived at a lake, where there was a regular harbor at the end of it.

"Let's anchor there. We'll see what this place is about." Franky said. He sailed the ship towards the harbor, but as he did, small roundish machines popped out of the water, and formed a barrier around the ship to help it dock onto a port. "Geez! I can do this myself, you know!"

"Those almost look like the machines in that hangar from Corneria." Zoro said upon realization, "Something really strange is going on around here."

The machines sailed the ship towards a port, and dispersed their barrier before going back into the water again. After they left, several star blocks popped out from the sky next to the Thousand Sunny, forming a staircase so that the crew could get off without using the crosswalk.

"Hoo hooo! That is so cool!" Luffy exclaimed happily. Luffy jumped off the ship, and walked around the harbor as the crew walked down the star block staircase. As soon as they were all off, the blocks turned into stardust before disappearing completely.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to come here? It's all very freaky here!" Usopp whimpered.

"It's not like we have a choice. Come on, let's walk around town, and see what we can find." Nami said. Luffy excitedly ran ahead first before looking at a welcoming sign.

"'Welcome to Smashtown; the town that is not related to Smashville.'." Luffy read before smiling, "I don't know what that means, but I could care less! Hya hya hya! Wooo!" Luffy ran towards town while Usopp and Chopper followed him.

"Don't go too far! Remember, we are here to find Master Hand!" Nami yelled. Sanji then walked in front of Nami and Robin with a courageous look.

"Do not worry, Nami-san! I will guide you and Robin-chwan through this weird town without trouble!" Sanji said determinedly. Nami sighed while Robin just giggled as Sanji led them towards town, leaving Zoro and Franky by themselves.

"Where do we go now?" Franky asked.

"I don't care. Let's just find someone that could help us." Zoro said as he and Franky then left too.

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper ran around an empty street, passing through some holographic billboards, showing some images of mystical swords and emblems. "Oooh! Check it out!" Luffy approached a display window of a small toy store, and saw several helmets that were similar to the one Captain Falcon wears. Luffy saw more stuff through the window like toys of F-Zero merchandise, and there were also plushies of Kirby or even Metaknight. Usopp and Chopper took a look for themselves while Luffy then ran off to the building next door.

"Oh, yeah! I see so many stuff in there! Look, there's even a life-sized suit that Samus wears!" Usopp said, noticing a limited edition Samus' armor.

"That's so amazing! Too bad this place looks closed." Chopper said.

"Whoa! Hey, guys! Come over here; I found a cardboard box store!" Luffy said excitedly. Usopp and Chopper approached where Luffy was, and noticed a building that looked exactly like a cardboard box, only it wasn't made of cardboard. Through the windows, they could see many kinds of cardboard boxes that cardboard box fans would die to have. "So many boxes! I definitely want one."

Usopp and Chopper weren't all that impressed as they left Luffy to see another building across the street. Usopp then read the sign next to the building's entrance. "'The DP store; a place where you buy stuff so you can throw them away later.' Okay?" Usopp was confused as he then opened the door to the store, "I guess they're open. Let's see what's inside, Chopper."

"Okay." Chopper replied. They walked inside, and saw lots of merchandise. "Hello?" Chopper said, but there was no one attending the store. "Strange, nobody is in here." Chopper looked around, and saw some badges that read 'Franklin' on them, and saw some sticks, shoes, gloves, and even dog collars, including some charms and bracelets.

Usopp approached in front of strange looking rope as he tried to read the information about the item, "'Used Rope Snake. Warning, it's very annoying.'... What?" Usopp asked. Suddenly, the rope started to move as it turned out to be a snake.

"What are you looking at, bub!" Asked the rope snake. This startled Usopp as he fell through some merchandise on display. Chopper helped him up as they both looked at the snake with nervous looks. "What! You have a problem! I'm really important, you know, so you better buy me or else!"

"It's talking... why is it talking!" Usopp asked.

"BUY ME! BUY ME! BUY ME! BUY MEEEEE!" Yelled the rope snake with a demonic voice. This scared the duo as they left the store in a split second. "... Fine! I didn't wanted to be bought anyway!" The snake said before going back to sleep.

Nami, Sanji, and Robin walked around the town square, which had a nice garden that various kinds of flowers, including big ones with big happy faces. Nami was a little freaked out by those flowers as she then walked up to a floating monitor, with a red frame, and a green screen.

"What is this?" Nami asked as she touched the screen. The screen then showed the map of the entire city, and pinpointed Nami's current location. "A map? This could be useful..."

While Nami looked at the map, Robin noticed some ice sculptures around the gardens. "I wonder how they remain in that shape in a day such as this." Robin said curiously.

"They are certainly beautiful, but not as much as you, Robin-chwan." Sanji said romantically, "If I would've made an ice sculpture of you, all of these sculptures would melt of envy!" Before Sanji could happily imagine making a sculpture for Robin, a random yoshi egg bounced off his head before bouncing away. "Ugh? ... What the heck was that all about?"

Zoro and Franky walked across a sidewalk, passing by a building that actually looked much like a giant barrel, which was next to a very modern building that look like the ones from Corneria. "Tch! Who designed this place? Everything is so confusing here!" Franky said.

Zoro only looked at a screen that showed a strange 2D character, moving around the screen in a strange pattern. "Yeah, this is too confusing." Zoro replied. His eyes then slightly widened as he just noticed something else about the town.

"What's up?" Franky asked.

"... Let's go find the others." Zoro replied. Franky blinked in confusion, but then shrugged as he followed Zoro to the town square. They saw their comrades there as they approached them. "Hey, did you guys find anything useful?"

"Nami-san has been looking at that floating thing for a while; I'm sure she is on to something." Sanji said.

"Good, because there is something else that concerns me about this place." Zoro said while looking at his surroundings. It was then that Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper came into the square, having a good time as they approached the others.

"Did you see those bouncing eggs pass by earlier? I wanted to see how they tasted like!" Luffy said to Usopp.

"That may not be a good idea; who knows what those things could do to you." Usopp replied a bit worryingly.

"Oi, what you guys find?" Franky asked the trio.

"We saw many stuff around here!" Chopper said happily, "But I don't think there is anything we could use now."

"Forget about that for now; didn't you guys noticed anything strange about this town?" Zoro asked.

"You just realized that now? This whole town is strange. A snake just yelled at me for no reason." Usopp said.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Zoro said as he then looked out at the empty streets, "Ever since we got here, we haven't seen a single person here; not even a wild animal."

It was true; there was not a single soul in Smashtown. The town was really quiet, and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the wind whistling by the empty streets of this empty town.

"Now that you mention it; where is everyone?" Robin asked.

"Oh... this place is so creepy. All the stuff here must have distracted us from realizing this sooner." Usopp whimpered.

"Cool, a ghost town!" Luffy said happily, "It'd be cool if some zombies were to pop out of the ground by now!"

"Shut up, Luffy!" Usopp and Chopper said in unison.

"I have a bad feeling about this place... we should find a way out of here." Sanji said.

"Don't worry; I just found one." Nami said while working on the screen. She pushed an 'OK' button, which made some wireframes appear behind the crew. The frames turned into a F-Zero vehicle, which was big enough for eight people to get in. Luffy and the others looked at the vehicle in awe as Nami walked up to them, "Thanks to that map, it showed me the location where Master Hand lives. That weird thing also gave me instructions to how get there..." Nami then frowned upon looking at the F-Zero vehicle, "But I didn't expect to use this vehicle thing again!"

"Oh man, this was so cool!" Luffy said while getting inside the vehicle, "I want to drive!"

"OH NO, YOU WON'T!" Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, and Franky said simultaneously while pushing Luffy away from the front seats. The vehicle was being maneuvered automatically as it started to float from the ground as soon as everyone got inside, and buckled up.

"Now, If I did it right, I instructed this thing to lead us just outside of town; I don't know what lies ahead, so it's best that we'd walk to Master Hand's place once we're out of here." Nami explained.

"How long do you think it will take to get out of this town?" Chopper asked Nami sitting next to her.

"Well, this town is pretty big from the looks of the map, and I have already experienced a ride like this before, so you can say we can make out of here in a couple of minutes. Heh heh." Nami said, sounding a little nervous.

Unbeknown to the crew, a dash panel suddenly appeared in front of the vehicle. The vehicle then ignited it's boosters, and zoomed forward, going over the dash panel that allowed the vehicle to move in sonic speed.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The entire crew, except for Robin, were surprised to move at such speeds, including Nami, who seemed to have passed out. The vehicle was turning within every corner of the road that came in it's way, and it even jumped over some roads to get out of town even quicker. As soon as it finally made it's way out town, the vehicle came to sudden halt, which the crew would've crashed the windshields if they hadn't had their seatbelts on. The cockpit opened as everyone was gasping for air as they made way out of the car in dazedly fashion.

"Ooooh, I so hate these things!" Nami muttered while falling on her hands and knees.

"Ha ha ha! It was so fun! Let's go in again!" Luffy said excitedly, but soon changed his mind after receiving a death glare from Nami. Once everyone was out of the vehicle, it turned around, and zoomed back into town.

"Looks like we're walking from here." Franky stated while rubbing his head.

The crew were able to regain their composure, and started along the path towards Master Hand supposedly is. They walked along the path for several minutes, passing by some few trees along the way as Usopp then thought of something.

"Say, what do you think this Master Hand looks like?" Usopp asked.

"Merlon did say that he was a hand." Robin explained.

"Eh, I don't think that's possible. I mean, a floating hand? It has to be something more than that." Usopp said.

"What do you think he looks like, Usopp?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know; probably a really old guy with a long beard." Usopp said, "The 'hand' thing must resemble something important to him, I think."

"Nah, that's so lame! I'm sure he's an actual hand." Luffy said with a big smile, "Maybe he's a giant hand! That sounds better, right?"

"N-No, I think that sounds pretty creepy." Usopp said.

"Who cares what he looks like? We just need to make sure if he'll help us or not." Zoro said.

"Yeah, he can start by helping you, Marimo. You're filled with problems." Sanji replied with a smirk, while Zoro just frowned at him.

"Whatever the case may be, I'm sure he will be kind enough to help us." Robin said.

"Let's hope so; I'm already annoyed by this place." Nami said with a sigh. The crew then walked up a small hill, and as soon as they reached the top, they have at their destination.

"Wow..." Chopper said in awe.

What lied before the crew was an enormous mansion, probably as big as any ordinary castle, or probably even bigger. The mansion lied past a double-fenced gate, that also had a brick wall that was so long that the crew couldn't even see how far it goes around the mansion.

"This place is pretty big." Franky said while raising his sunglasses over his head, "Even I probably can't build something like that in less than a week."

"It looks amazing. So this is where Master Hand lives." Robin said.

"Helloooooooo?" Luffy said loudly as he just opened the gate, and walked through.

"Luffy, don't just barge in!" Usopp yelled. He and his team followed Luffy through the gate as they could got a closer look at the mansion. From the front side, there was a clean road, with bushes along the sides, and a field of flowers past those bushes. Ahead of the road lied a white tiled floor with a black-colored super smash bros. symbol on it's center, and past it lied some steps that lead into the mansion.

The mansion was big and wide. It had a slight dark peach color, and it was atleast three floors tall, with the first floor being the tallest floor of the building. In the top center of the mansion, there was a glass wall that was about as big as the second and third floor combined, and below it's bottom corners lied two big front doors that were big enough for a semi-giant to go through, and in between those doors, lied another Super Smash bros. symbol, only it had a rainbowish color. The crew made their way up the stairs, walked up to the front door on the right.

"The door is so big." Nami said in awe, "You'd think they he'll hear us knock?"

"Let's find out." Usopp said while taking a step forward. He cleared his throat in a cocky manner, and knocked on the door the lightest way possible. He then turned around, and walked away in a proudly fashion, "Well, nobody's home! Let's get outta here while we still can!"

"I'll knock!" Luffy said as he then knocked on the door so hardly, that it sounded like the door was about to break.

"Luffy, stop that! Do you want to get us killed!" Usopp asked as he pulled Luffy away with the door. Luffy was able to give one more knock at the door before being pulled back. Once he did, a certain spot of the door opened inwardly like a door for regular-sized people. "Eh? Ah!" Usopp couldn't hold Luffy back as he fell backwards, while Luffy wandered into the mansion.

"Luffy, get back here!" Nami said. The crew followed Luffy into the mansion as Nami nagged at Luffy from behind, "Listen, you can't just wander around here; we might get in trouble because of your reckless attitude!"

"But look at this place... It's so big..." Luffy said in awe.

The crew looked at their surroundings, and saw the inside of the mansion. What they found surprising that the whole floor looked much bigger than it appeared from the outside. There was a white-colored carpet covering the whole floor, and there was also a big plasma screen TV from the wall between the front entrances, and in front of the television lied a round coffee table, which was in front of a crescent-shaped sofa, big enough for a whole family to sit on. Beyond this furniture were two sets of stairs that lead up to the front part of the second floor, which also had a Super Smash bros emblem on the front wall there.

Pass the stairs lied the dining room, which had a huge rectangular table that was big enough for more than 30 people to dine in. To the table's right lied kitchen, which looked neatly decorated and organized as it also had a big counter just in case if somebody wanted to eat there. To the table's left was a wall, which had the symbols of the Smasher's origins on it, like the mushroom, triforce, etc.

Pass the dining room lied another set of stairs, which leads up to a window between some more stairs that lead up to the back part of the second floor. The Strawhat pirates walked around past the sofa as they were still amazed how the mansion looked from the inside.

"Wow! This place is the coolest!" Luffy said.

"It looks okay." Zoro commented, "But it looks a little too good."

"Master Hand must be pretty rich to have all this stuff." Chopper said.

"We can't say that this all his." Nami said while looking around, "Just like all that stuff back in that strange town, all this must be a part of someone else's world as well."

Luffy laughed until he then noticed a green door with a chest symbol on it, and below it read the word 'Vault', "Hey, look at that! They're must be something cool in there." Nami looked towards the door Luffy referred to, and smiled while having berri signs over her eyes.

"Well, let's not just stand here! Let's take a look see!" Nami said happily as she approached the door in a hurry, while Usopp and Franky only sighed at her greediness. "It's already open!" Nami opened the door, and stepped right into the room. "Huh?" Her smile faded as Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper walked past her.

"OoooooOOOOOHH!" Their jaws dropped to the floor in amazement as they were in a huge room that looked like it had almost everything, except for money. The room had two aisles: One was for trophies, and other one was for items. The room also a had a huge book in front of the door way. "What's that?" Luffy asked while grabbing the book from it's pedestal. As soon as he opened, he noticed that it contained hundreds and hundreds of stickers.

"Look at all the stickers!" Usopp said in awe. Luffy started to taking out some stickers, and stick them on his clothes and body. He then placed some stickers on Usopp and Chopper as they laughed. Nami then sighed in depression.

"Why call it a vault if it doesn't have any real money?" Nami asked. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper then walked around the trophy while their bodies were covered in stickers as they then gasped upon seeing the trophies behind a glass wall.

"Whoa! It's Mario!" Luffy said, pointing at a Mario trophy.

"Hey, that's Captain Falcon over there!" Usopp said while pointing at a Captain Falcon trophy. Chopper eyes widened as he saw a Krystal trophy in front of him.

"They have so many good things here." Chopper said happily. Luffy eyes then widened in shock upon seeing what he believed that was the best trophy in the room.

"No way... a ten foot bug-eye person trophy!" Luffy exclaimed upon seeing a Luminoth trophy. Luffy wanted to hold it so badly, but the glass wall was durable enough to hold against Luffy's punches. Nami had enough of the ruckus, and pulled the trio out of the vault room before tossing them down to the floor.

"Will you guys stop being so stupid! Don't touch anything until I say so!" Nami said. The trio got up, and bowed down at Nami for forgiveness. Franky then realized something about the mansion.

"Say, don't you think that this place is like a hotel?" Franky asked as his comrades looked at him, "I mean, all this seems more suitable for a group to live in. Since this Master Hand guy hosts tournaments, don't you think that he might let people participating it would spend their time here or something?"

"How should we know?" Zoro asked, "But you do have a point there. All this wouldn't be necessary for one guy only."

"You're right, Mr. Swordsman." Robin said while looking up, "Look up there, everyone."

Everyone looked way up above the television set, and saw a humongous portrait, and it wasn't just any kind of portrait. It was a portrait of all the Smashers, and unlike the one Dedede has, this one showed everyone in their actual size.

"Whoa..." Luffy said in a lost of words. The portrait had Mario in the center; Luigi, Link, Zelda, Wario, Wolf, Samus, and Kirby on Mario's left side; Snake, Fox, Falco, Metaknight, Pikachu, Peach, and Captain Falcon on Mario's right side; and Bowser, Ganondorf, and Dedede behind Mario. There were many more on the portrait as well, but the crew didn't know who they were. The crew smiled upon seeing this great portrait.

"I guess you were right, Franky." Zoro said with a smile.

"Ha! It was a lucky guess, bro!" Franky said with a smirk.

"They are so amazing!" Chopper said.

"I'd never imagined to see them all in one place... well, in regular size, of course." Usopp said in awe.

"They seem to get along quite well." Robin said with a smile.

"Peach-san, Zelda-san, and Samus-swan look so beautiful in that portrait, I could just steal it!" Sanji said happily with a heart over his visible eye.

"Even though some of them aren't good... I have to say, they appear to be a team. It's weird, yet it's very nice." Nami said with a smile.

"Ha ha ha! This is the best world ever!" Luffy said with his arms held high, "Oh man, I can't wait to meet Master Hand already!"

**Meanwhile...**

In one of the rooms of the mansion, lied a humongous door, which pass it lied the biggest room in the entire mansion. The side walls were covered with wooden book shelves, and the room itself appeared to be a quarter of a mile long. At the end of the room lied an ordinary desk, which was in front of the big glass wall I mentioned earlier. The only thing that was moving there was something that was hiding behind the wooden desk, but appeared too big to hide behind it completely.

"Oh geez... this really sucks! I reeeeally don't want to do this anymore!"

The thing then came out of hiding from the desk as it could then be seen completely. It wasn't human, and it doesn't even have a body. In fact, it doesn't even have a face or a mouth, or anything that every creature should have.

It was a giant, floating hand.

To be more precise, it was a floating glove in shape of a human hand, and it was a left hand at that. It's immense size was something to behold, and it appeared to be a 'he'. It's characteristics would make anyone think he is crazy, and ironically, that's just what he is-- Crazy Hand.

"Dang it! Nothing is going to happen! It's been like that for a while now! Why should I be so scared!" Crazy Hand clenched himself into a fist, since he is hand anyway, "I am the almighty one around here, and I am not going to let anything scare me to death!"

A leaf from a tree then fell off from it's branch, and gently touched the glass wall behind Crazy Hand. "UWAAAAAAH!" Crazy Hand heard the sound of the leaf touching the glass wall, which he thought it was something else as he cowered behind desk again. "Okay, fine! I'll let everything scare me! Just please don't let it kill me; I'm too gorgeous to die!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: I really like this big mansion! It has everything, and I can't wait to try out the food here! And... hey! What are those things! Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 116: The craziest guy ever!, Crazy Hand's retaliation! I am gonna be the Pirate King!

I feel so satisfied with this chapter finally done. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much I did making it. Ciao for now!


	116. Super Smash Bros Pt 2

Had a little trouble with this chapter, but it's all settled now. Hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

The wonderful world of Smash. The Strawhat pirates have finally arrived at the Smash world, where many things they have seen before are all in one town known as Smashtown. Once they found a way out, the crew made their towards a mansion, where Master Hand lives. Thanks to Luffy, they went inside uninvited, and saw all the priceless valuables inside. Unbeknown to them, there was somebody inside the mansion, and it's not who they expect. Will that somebody cause problems to the Strawhats?

Chapter 116: The craziest guy ever!, Crazy Hand's retaliation!

The crew looked away from the portrait as Franky whistled out of amazement, "So this place really is some kind of hotel. It looks good so far." Franky said with his hands on his hips.

"It does look amazing, but where is Master Hand?" Nami asked while looking at her surroundings, "It looks like there isn't anyone home by the looks of this place." Nami then noticed somebody missing from the crew, "Where's Luffy?"

"He went back to the vault room, along with Usopp and Chopper." Robin replied. Nami looked frustrated upon hearing that.

"Again! What more could they be doing in there!" Nami asked.

Inside the vault room, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were looking around the item aisle, which was obviously filled with different kinds of items. Luffy noticed a spiked ball with pupiless eyes, and touched it, but once he did, the ball's spikes grew longer, startling Luffy as he took a step back.

"Whoa, cool!" Luffy said.

Usopp was looking at the bomb-ombs behind a display window while holding a baseball bat he found at another part of the aisle. While he did that, Chopper, who was next to Usopp, picked up a weird creature that resembled a head with a big nose, and also had whiskers while having a bowtie around it's only strain of hair. Chopper squeezed it, causing it to make a funny sound.

"Ha ha!" Chopper laughed while squeezing the creature nonstop.

Luffy walked around the aisle, and noticed a hilt hanging from the wall. He grabbed it, and noticed a red button on it's front side. He pushed it, which caused a blue beam form from the top of it, making Luffy realize that it was a lightsa-, I mean, some kind of blade beam.

"Awesome!" Luffy exclaimed while swinging the blade beam around. He then looked at Usopp, and smirked, "Oi, Usopp! I am your master! Bow down before me, or I will use my shiny sword on you!"

Usopp blinked in confusion until he decided to play along, "Oh, but you underestimate me, Luffy-san!" Usopp said as he too grabbed a blade beam from the wall next to him, and turned it on, "For I am the greatest blade wielder in the entire universe! Bow down before my greatness!"

"There could only be one blade master here, and that will be me!" Luffy said in a playful manner as he charged at Usopp with a blade beam in hand.

"Ah ha ha ha! Prepare to lose, Luffy-san! Hiya!" Usopp said. He and Luffy charged at each other in a dramatic fashion, and clashed their blade beams together. They swung their blades at each other continuously, but they could only hit their opponent's blades as with each clash made a noise that you are probably most familiar with.

Chopper didn't know that those two were just playing around as he was gawking at the scene while holding the weird creature tightly, which was a Mr. Saturn if you didn't figured it out.

Nami barged into the room, and drifted in front of the item aisle to see the whole 'battle' going on, which irritated her. "What are you two morons doing now! This isn't the time to be playing around!"

"We're fighting to see who's the greatest swordsman of all!" Luffy said while swinging his blade at Usopp. This caused Zoro, who was outside the room, to sneeze for some strange reason.

"Yeah, so stand back; I have yet to unleash my finishing move!" Usopp replied with several lousy thrusts to Luffy, who managed to dodge quite easily.

"Nami, stop them! They are going to kill each other!" Chopper cried.

"Oh, I'll stop them alright!" Nami muttered while grabbing something out of a barrel next to her, which turned out to be a white and pink capsule, "You two stop it, right now!" Nami threw the capsule towards the duo as they raised the blades above their heads.

KABOOM!

"Huh?" Zoro and Franky looked towards the vault room to see black smoke coming out from the entrance. Sanji got worried, but sighed in relief as he saw Nami dragging out Luffy and Usopp across the ground, while Chopper walked next to her while still holding the Mr. Saturn.

"If you two go back in there behind my back again, I'm going to make sure you will regret it! Do you understand!" Nami asked Luffy and Usopp without looking at them.

"Yeah... we're sorry..." Luffy and Usopp said simultaneously while feeling a bit dazed. Nami then dropped them on their backs without warning, and walked to the middle of the front staircases.

"This is getting me a little nervous," Nami said, "Not even all that ruckus made somebody show up."

"We should try looking around, and see what's going on." Sanji suggested, "There has to be somebody in this place."

**Meanwhile...**

Crazy Hand slowly peeked over the table, and saw nothing out of the ordinary. He turned back towards the glass wall, and saw that everything was peaceful as ever.

"I must be imagining things again." Crazy Hand said as he got out of hiding behind the desk, "I swear, living in a big mansion that's even bigger from the inside is really freaky; especially when you are all alone..." Crazy Hand then looked sad, which was hard to tell since he was just a floating hand. He then perked up upon realizing something, "Maybe I'm not alone? Maybe there is somebody here... like zombies! Or even worse... maybe there are clown zombies here instead! Ehh!"

Crazy Hand then started move around the room in a worried fashion, "Having that big town just ahead of this place was a bad idea! Everyone knows that if there was an empty town, there would be zombies lurking around there!" Crazy Hand then stopped, "But the town wouldn't be empty if there were zombies, so... there are no zombies? Or maybe there are, and the town is filled with them, but would the town still be empty?"

Crazy Hand stood still without moving for several seconds until he then looked out through the glass wall, and could barely see the image of Smashtown from afar, "Ah, what a lovely view of the town! I wonder if there is anybody there." Crazy Hand said happily, until he then gasped, "What if the town's empty! If it is, then there are sure to be zombies! But wait, it wouldn't be empty if there are! ... Wasn't I just talking about this just a second ago? ... Nah!"

Crazy Hand then looked away from the glass wall as his fingers shivered in fear, "I'm starting to lose it! Alright, Crazy Hand, calm down; don't let your gorgEOUS figure get all ruined for no reason! You are da man of this place! You got to keep your cool!" Crazy Hand then tried to act cool, but he was shaking like a cell phone vibrating. As he did this, he looked through the glass wall again. "S-S-S-See! All c-c-cool!" He said nervously, "Nothing is going to come here, and try to-dehhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Crazy Hand saw something that completely threw him off guard. He saw the front gates that looked close, but he noticed that the right side of the gate was 0.1 inch open. "OH.. EHM.. GEEEE!" Crazy Hand gasped as he cowered behind the desk again, "Somebody is definitely in here! I could sense it! This is freaking me out!" Crazy Hand then got quiet as thanks to extra sense of hearing, he could hear faint voices coming from the first floor.

"What's that? Is someone inside the mansion?" Crazy Hand asked as he faced his back against the floor to hear better, which I don't know how that works, "There is somebody down there! It sounds like a girl, with orange hair and big boobs, talking to some guys that one of them has grassy hair, the other one with a curly eyebrow, and the last one wearing panties. And there is also another girl with bigger boobs listening in the conversation, standing next to a chibi reindeer with a blue nose, and there is another guy that sounds like he knows alot, and another weird guy with a straw hat just walking right into the kitchen..."

As surprisingly accurate Crazy Hand was, he started laugh in an insane manner, "HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAA! That sounded so retarded; there is no way that weirdos like that are in here!" Crazy Hand laughed, "I'm sure it was just a violin or something. Hoo, I would be scared to death if people like that are in here. Ha ha ha-hmm!" Crazy Hand instantly doubted himself, and quickly listened into the conversation coming from below.

**Meanwhile...**

"So where do we start first?" Franky asked with his arms crossed.

"Master Hand doesn't seem to be down here." Nami said as she then looked up at the second floor, "Let's go upstairs, and see what we can find; even if he's not here, he's bound to come back here at some point."

"We should all look around together; we don't want to take any reckless risks here." Robin explained.

"Speaking of reckless, Luffy disappeared again." Franky said.

"I saw him go into a room over there." Zoro said while looking at the entrance to the kitchen, "I think he found something to eat."

"-sigh-, That moron doesn't know how to stay put." Sanji said irritatedly. Luffy then barged out of the kitchen, with his mouth filled with food, and carried some more food back to his crew. Luffy then swallowed everything in his mouth before he showed how excited he was.

"Guys, you wouldn't believe what I just found!" Luffy exclaimed, "I found a kitchen, and there is a refrigerator there! I opened it, and it was filled with food, but the best part was that once I took a turkey out of it, another cooked turkey appeared right in it! So, I started taking all the food out, and the refrigerator kept refilling itself up with more food! It's like it's a mystery refrigerator! We have to take it back with us!"

"A bottomless refrigerator, huh?" Sanji said a little amused, "We could save plenty if we had that."

"Knock it off, you two!" Nami said before looking at Luffy, "Luffy, this isn't the time to be stealing! We have to find Master Hand!"

Luffy tilted his head sideways in confusion, "Huh? We're still doing that?" Luffy asked, "Fine, I'll get him here." Luffy said. He then gave all the food he was holding to Usopp, who instantly fell due to the massive weight of the food once grabbing it. Luffy then took a deep breath, and shouted, "MASTER HAND! COME ON OUT! WE WANT TO MEET YOU!"

**Meanwhile...**

Luffy's shout echoed throughout the entire mansion, and into the room where Crazy Hand was. Once Crazy Hand heard the shout, he gasped as he bounced off to the smooth ceiling as he stopped himself crashing into by using his fingers.

"Holy cow, there are guys like that in the mansion!" Crazy Hand cried. He stood holding onto the ceiling for several seconds, until he then forgot that he wasn't spiderman as he suddenly fell back on the floor with a loud thud. Crazy Hand did not get up, but acted as if nothing happened, "... They are here for me! They've come to get rid of me! Oh, why must the beautiful ones always suffer, and not the smart ones!"

Crazy Hand shivered again, until he then came up with an idea. "That's it!" Crazy Hand exclaimed as he then pushed a glass vase off the desk for no reason as it shattered into pieces upon hitting the ground, "I remember we installed a security program a looonng time ago just incase of an emergency! My god, if I only used that a long time ago, I wouldn't have been hiding behind this stupid desk this whole freakin' time!"

Crazy Hand then flew behind the desk as he started to look for something, "I have to activate it now before it's too late!" He said in a hurry, "Hey, maybe I should just turn him on just incase; he could really help me in a time like this! Now, where is that red button!" Crazy Hand searched around the desk, until he saw a red button on the desk. He pushed it rather hardly, accidentally destroying the table with his index finger, but he was too rushed to even care.

He turned to his left, and saw part of the bookcase open sideways. Behind it was a really big red button, encased in a glass case that read 'In case of emergency, break glass. P.S.: DO NOT BREAK THIS GLASS, CRAZY!'.

"I REGRET NOTHING!" Crazy Hand yelled insanely as he then punched through the glass, and punched the button. This caused an alarm to go off as the center of the room, the bookcase to the right opened sideways, revealing nothing but a dark room. Something then came out of the darkness as it's eyes glew yellow.

**Meanwhile...**

Everyone on the first floor were startled upon hearing the sound of the alarm going off. "What's going on!" Chopper asked nervously.

"Luffy, look what you did!" Nami yelled.

"I didn't do anything! All I did was yell!" Luffy cried.

Suddenly, the front door they went through in the last chapter closed shut. Not only that, all the exits, including the windows were sealed off, preventing anything from coming in or out of the mansion. Usopp hurried to the door, and tried to get it open, but to no prevail.

"It's locked!" Usopp cried, "We can't get out!"

"Not if I could help it!" Sanji yelled as he ran to a window, "COLLIER SHOOT!" Sanji did a powerful front side kick to window, but to his surprise, the window didn't shatter, nor did Sanji even leave a scratch on it. "The hell? What are these windows made of!"

"Forget about the windows; what's that noise!" Zoro asked while unsheathing his swords. The crew could hear a loud rumbling noise coming from several directions of the floor they were in. Before they knew it, four blue portals appeared, with two of them appearing from the ground in front of the crew, and the other two from the wall close to the top of the two staircases.

"Something is coming!" Robin said with an alarmed tone. The crew prepared themselves as they faced towards the portals, but before they could act, two blurs came out from the portals that were on the ground.

"Ugh!" Luffy gasped as two more blurs jumped out from the portals on the second. The four blurs jumped around the room with great haste, jumping around the crew to startle them a bit. The blurs then jumped into one spot, and that was the front part of the second floor. Once they finally stopped moving, the crew could finally see who they were.

"Who are those guys! And more importantly, what are those guys!" Usopp asked in shock.

The four beings stood up from their knees, and faced towards the crew. From the looks of things, those beings were not human. One of them appeared to have a manly figure that sported a red body with darker red lines on it. It had white orbs for fists, and also have those on the back of it's heels. It also had a hollow face, showing a white orb inside his head- Red Alloy.

The one next to him appeared to be female, and also had a hollow face showing a white orb inside her head, including for her hands and the back of her heels. The difference is that her body was blue with dark blueish lines on it- Blue Alloy.

Next to her was another male alloy, but was smaller, and had horns from the side of his head. He had yellow body with dark yellow lines on it, and had the same looking orbs just like the previous two mentioned- Yellow Alloy.

And lastly, the one next to the Yellow Alloy was a green one, but unlike the others, his whole head is the body, and has little arms and legs just like Kirby. He had a green body with green lines on it, and he was the smallest of the team- Green Alloy.

They were known as the Fighting Alloy team as the foursome then did some heroic pose while a rainbow-ish background formed behind them. Luffy's jaw dropped down to the floor upon seeing that.

"Whoever they are, they are so awesome!" Luffy exclaimed as Chopper was also impressed.

"But what are they!" Nami asked, "And what do they want from us!" Nami asked worryingly.

It was then that another portal formed behind the Alloy team. The team stepped aside as another strange creature appeared, only it didn't look like an alloy. It appeared to be a man wearing a green robe that covered his entire body. He also wore a pointy green hat, and a purple robe around his lower body. The only thing that you can see from this man was his round, yellow eyes that glowed brightly in the dark parts of his face. He also didn't have any legs as he somehow moved in front of the rail to look down at the Strawhat crew. The crew was silent as the robed man spoke.

"Who dares disturb the peace and tranquility of my land!" The robed man said with a low, and scary voice. The crew didn't reply as this disturbed the man, "I said, WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Yelled the man as his shout caused the floor to tremor a bit.

The crew was startled, except for Luffy, who just stared at the man without showing any signs of being afraid. Chopper was leaning on Usopp's leg as Usopp was still holding onto the bat he got from the vault room.

"Wh-Wh-Who are you!" Usopp asked nervously.

"Who am I? WHO AM I! How dare you ask me such things out of curiosity!" The robed man said, "I am the Ancient Minister; I am the ruler of this world. You have trespassed into my lair, the Smash Mansion, and that I cannot overlook! For trespassing into this mansion, you shall die where you stand!"

"W-Wait, we didn't mean to barge in like this!" Nami explained, "We are only here to ask for Master Hand's help!"

"Huh? Master Hand?" The Ancient Minister said curiously.

"Yeah, that guy." Franky said while taking a step forward, "We were in town earlier, and we gathered information that Master Hand lives here."

"... Is this some kind of joke?" The Ancient Minister asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Franky asked.

"Whatever you're playing at, I ain't falling for it!" The Ancient Minister said, "There is no such thing as Master Hand in this mansion; there never was! Even if he did exist, his brother, which I am not saying he has one, wouldn't be hiding in here for several weeks for the obvious reasons! Now leave this place at once, and never return, or I will strike you down!"

"What are you saying! We need to see Master Hand this instant!" Nami replied, "If you know where he is, please tell us! We really need his help!"

"Siiiiileeencee!" The Ancient Minister yelled as a sound of lightning could be heard in the background afterwards, "I will give you one last chance! Leave now, and your lives will be spared!"

"We would've been gone a long time ago if you hadn't locked the doors!" Usopp said while pointing at the Ancient Minister, "If you really want us out, could you do something to get us out of here!"

The Ancient Minister remained quiet after being asked that, "Um... just a sec." He said. He then got quiet again, but for some strange reason, there were loud noises coming from him that sounded like books falling from bookcases. The crew looked at each other in confusion as this went on for several more seconds. "Let's see, let's see... WHAT! That's what '24 Hour Lockdown' means! That's so stupid!" He suddenly yelled out of the blue.

"Huh?" Luffy looked confused as the Ancient Minister looked down at his crew again.

"Um, ugh, nice try, but I won't fall for that one either!" The Ancient Minister said with a weak laugh, "You just plan to go outside, so you can just barge in again, and destroy me for good!"

"That didn't even make any sense!" Usopp exclaimed while doing an anime slap.

"Look, we don't have time for this! Just take us to see Master Hand right now!" Nami demanded.

"Yeah, right! How about I just wipe the floor with your face! Get them, Alloys!" The Ancient Minister commanded. The Alloy team then jumped over the rail, and headed down towards Nami, who gasped as she backed away. Sanji then jumped above her, and flew towards the Red Alloy.

"JOUE SHOT!" Sanji did an upside-down kick, kicking the Red Alloy in the cheek as hard as he could. The Red Alloy crashed into the wall from the side as Sanji landed on his feet afterwards, "Don't you dare lay a hand on Nami!" Sanji said as he turned around, only to see the Blue Alloy was about to strike him with a kick.

"Ha!" Nami saved Sanji by hitting the Blue Alloy across the face with her PCT as the Blue Alloy crashed into the floor face-first. Sanji was happy that Nami saved him as he danced in joy as the Red Alloy emerged from the wall, and leaped towards Zoro from behind.

"Heh!" Zoro sidestepped to avoid a downward thrust kick by the Red Alloy as Zoro countered with a diagonal slash across the Red Alloy's chest. The Red Alloy staggered back until Franky showed up out of nowhere, and slammed his head down at the carpet floor.

"If it's a fight you want, it's fight you'll get!" Franky said while cracking his knuckles. The Yellow Alloy then leaped right in front of Franky, and delivered a spinning kick to his chest, "Ugh!" Franky staggered as the Yellow Alloy jumped in front of Franky again, and punched him in the face, knocking him over the sofa as he crashed through the coffee table. Franky got up while glaring at the Yellow Alloy, "Why you little runt!"

"Hey, watch the furniture, man!" The Ancient Minister cried.

The Green Alloy tried kicking Luffy from the right side, but Luffy simply stepped back to avoid, and countered with a knee to the alloy's hollow face. The Green Alloy fell back as Luffy stretched his arm, and grabbed the alloy. "Huughhaaahh!" Luffy swung the Green Alloy around, and threw him up at the second, where he crashed into the wall after going past the Ancient Minister.

"Whoa, what the!" The Ancient Minister gasped, "What am I dealing with here!"

The Yellow Alloy jumped over the sofa to attack Franky again, but Robin sprouted arms out of alloy's small body. "CLUTCH!" The arms broke the Yellow Alloy's back as Franky removed the skin off his right hand as the alloy limplessly flew towards him.

"STRONG HAMMER!" Franky punched the Yellow Alloy in the chest, sending him flying across the dining table in the center of the hallway before crashing down at the floor. It was then that the Red and Blue Alloys were getting back up on their feet.

"Still moving, huh?" Sanji snarled as he charged at the Red Alloy with several kicks. The Red Alloy fought back by blocking all of Sanji's kicks with his arms. The Alloy then countered with a shoulder barge, which Sanji avoided with sidestep, and did a 360 degree spin to kick the Alloy in the face with his heel. The Alloy crashed into the wall hard, and fell down to the floor limplessly as Sanji brushed the dust off his pants.

The Blue Alloy attacked Nami with several chops and side kicks, with her last kick knocking Nami on her rear. "Eh!" Nami fell as she looked up to see that the Blue Alloy thrusts her foot at her, but once she did, Nami turned transparent as she disappeared. "MIRAGE TEMPO!" Nami said as she charged at the Blue Alloy from behind, "THUNDER CHARGE, SWING ARM!" Nami swung her PCT with the front end of it covered with electricity, electrifying the Alloy as she crashed into the wall next to her limplessly.

All four Alloys were now down as the crew managed to finish them off, while Usopp and Chopper did nothing to help. "Yosh, they followed my battle strategy exactly the way as I envisioned it!" Usopp said with a thumbs up.

"Whoa, really!" Chopper asked in surprise.

The crew then looked up at the Ancient Minister, who sounded pretty upset, "We took down your men, now get take us to Master Hand, or do we have to come up there, and force you to do what we want!" Nami asked.

"Oh, whoop-dee-doo! You managed to beat the alloy team; I'm so scared!" The Ancient Minister said sarcastically, "Since four of them are too easy for you, I'll just have to raise the numbers a bit! MULTIPLY!"

The alloys then got stood up from the ground, and to the crew's shock, they started to multiply. "No way!" Luffy said in awe as the alloys multiplied until there were a total of 40 alloys, with ten of each color.

"Smash them!" The Ancient Minister ordered. The alloys charged at the crew like an army.

Zoro wrapped his bandanna around his head as he quickly held his third sword with his teeth before he crossed his swords against his chest, "ONI GIRI!" Zoro slashed through some Red Alloys, instantly knocking them. He then did several slashes to the other Red Alloys in front of him, but was having a hard time fending for himself as all the Red Alloys were ganging up on him.

"QUASI!" Sanji jumped in the middle of the the Red Alloys, and did a handstand as he spun in circles with his legs spread out, kicking every Red Alloy that was in the way. Zoro managed to regain his ground again as he leaped towards the staggered alloys.

"HYOU KINDAMA!" Zoro spun with his swords in midair, slashing through the alloys as they were blown away one after the other. Inspite of this, the Red Alloys that were knocked down multiplied by 2, growing more in numbers as Zoro and Sanji were getting irritated.

"Wahh!" Chopper cried as the Yellow Alloy army charged at him, "Take this!" Chopper threw the Mr. Saturn he was holding onto as it hits a Yellow Alloy in the chest, but it only bounced of it. Chopper gasped as he quickly hid behind Usopp, who shivered while holding the bat he found tightly.

"St-Stay back! I'll use this!" Usopp said. Without a second thought, Usopp pulled back the bat, and swung it horizontally at some of the Yellow Alloys.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHH!

To Usopp's surprise, the bat knocked away the Yellow Alloys right across the hall. Usopp blinked in confusion until he looked at his bat, "This really is one strong bat!" He said before getting into a heroic pose, "Anyone who comes near me, I will send them flying outta here!"

Green Alloys then jumped from the second floor as Franky rapidly shot them as they fell down. "Whoa!" A Red Alloy suddenly struck Franky from behind, causing him to stagger as he countered with a backhand of his right fist. The Green Alloys that managed to land on the ground unharmed ran towards Robin, who sprouted two rows of arms from the ground.

"DELPHINIUM!" The arms rolled the Green Alloys around the ground as the last arms of the rows threw them into their companions like projectiles. Chopper then helped as he transformed into his Heavy point while getting in front of the incoming alloys. Chopper punched the alloys as they flew close as most of them crashed into their companions.

"GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy stretched his arms up in the air, "EARTHQUAKE!" Luffy rapidly pounded his arms down at the ground in front of him, causing the ground to shake as this made most of the alloys close to him to lose their balance, and get pounded by Luffy's fists afterwards.

The Blue Alloys then jumped in the air, and dived down towards from Robin, but to their surprise, arms sprouted from their bodies as Robin faced towards them. "TWIST!" The arms twisted the alloys' bodies as they limplessly fell down on the floor like big chunks of hale. Usopp ran past her while swinging his bat like crazy as he knocked most of the alloys that were in his way.

"Take that! I am unstoppable with this bat! Ha ha ha!" Usopp praised while holding his bat in the air. He was so busy praising himself, that he didn't even notice a Red Alloy that was about to kick from behind.

"LONGE!" Sanji thrusts his foot against the side of the alloys neck as he crashed into the window without breaking it. Usopp gasped as Sanji ran past him, "Keep your eyes open; we can't afford to stop moving!" Sanji yelled.

"Uh-uh, yeah!" Usopp replied nervously while running around the place again.

Franky then clotheslined three Red Alloys simultaneously as he then opened up his left wrist, "WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired several blasts at the incoming yellow alloys, but no matter how much he fired, there were more of them coming his way. "Tsk!" Franky then took a deep breath, "MASTER NAIL!" Franky spat out multiple needles, knocking most of the alloys back as he then pulled his right arm back, "STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launched his right arm through the alloys, clearing the path to the center of the hallway.

Despite the crew's efforts, more and more of the alloys showed up, and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon, "Oi, how much more are there!" Zoro asked while slashing through five Blue Alloys at a time.

"They just keep coming! We're never going to survive this way!" Chopper cried while punching some alloys in front of him.

"Guys, stand back; I got them!" Nami said from the front side of the dining table. Apparently, while her comrades were fighting, she was making a big thundercloud that covered the front part of the first floor. The Ancient Minister was so astounded by this, he was screaming.

"Whoa, wait a second! Let's not go overboard!" Usopp cried while he, and the others moved out of the way.

"Here I go! THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!" Nami threw a thunderball at the cloud, causing it to unleash a dreadful thunderstorm that struck the entire alloy fleet. Luffy was also struck by it, but since he was a rubberman, it didn't effect him at all as he stood tall while all the alloys around them limplessly fell on the ground. The thunderstorm stopped as all the alloys seemed to be defeated for good this time. All the furniture, including couch and big TV, were destroyed thanks to the storm. The crew then regrouped while panting a bit.

"That was so scary." Usopp panted, "Atleast it's over."

"Whoa! You guys are stronger than I thought!" The Ancient Minister said in amazement. The crew looked up at him as Luffy then pointed at him.

"Oi! If you don't tell us where Master Hand is, I'm coming up there to kick your ass!" Luffy yelled.

The Ancient Minister only laughed at this, "Haaaaa ha ha ha! You know, for a second there, I'd thought this would be easy." He said, "But now that I see that this is a problem, there is no reason to hold back! Get ready for round 3, and that round is always the hardest! CRRRUUUUEEEELLL MOODDEEE!"

The Minister's shout echoed throughout the entire mansion, with the crew wondering what was going to happen. Zoro then looked at the ground, and gasped, "Guys, look!" He said.

Everyone was seeing that the alloys were getting back up again, and they seemed to be twitching while getting on their feet. "Oh no, not again! How much more do we have to do this!" Usopp cried.

"What's wrong with them! They are moving weird!" Chopper said upon observation. All the alloys then stopped twitching as they turned towards the crew, and did not move a muscle afterwards.

"I don't care how many times they get up; seeing them moving just pisses me off!" Sanji yelled as he dashed towards a Red Alloy, "COLLIER SHOOT!" Sanji did a powerful side kick, but to his surprise, the Red Alloy dodged swiftly. Sanji raised an eyebrow as he was about to strike again, only a Yellow Alloy leaped towards him, and kicked him hard on the chest. "GUOH!" Sanji went flying across the room until he crashed into the wall behind him.

"Sanji!" Luffy cried while turning his back. Before he knew it, a Blue Alloy appeared in his sights, and kicked him in the face, knocking Luffy off his feet as he crashed into the right corner of the floor. "Ah! ... Ugh!"

"Dammit!" Zoro tried to attack a green alloy, but the alloy struck first with a headbutt to Zoro's gut, sending Zoro flying to the center of the room.

"What's going on! Why are you guys letting them beat you!" Nami asked.

Sanji dazedly got back on his feet while holding his chest in pain, "I don't know how, but they've gotten stronger than before!" He said.

"Are you serious! How is that possible!" Usopp asked.

"He must have something to do with it!" Robin said while glaring at the Ancient Minister, "He must be giving some kind of power to these creatures somehow! We must stop him before it's too late!"

"Grr! I'll get him!" Luffy yelled while getting, and tried to go after the Minister, but the alloys stopped him, and started beating him down.

"Luffy!" Chopper went to Luffy's aid, and punched away the alloys as far as he could. It was then that all the alloys began their move. The crew gathered around each other as Usopp panicked while taking something out of his bag.

"KEMURI BOSHI!" Usopp threw a smoke bomb to the ground as it exploded into a giant smokescreen. The alloys couldn't see anything as Zoro slashed right through most of them while they weren't looking.

"Split up! We'll meet up in the second floor!" Zoro yelled. Everyone then moved out as Usopp, Chopper, and Franky ran up the front staircase, while Zoro, Nami, Sanji, and Robin ran past the dining table, and went up to the second floor from the back staircases. Luffy was a little lost as he ended up fighting with the alloys like a raged monkey.

"Uh oh! Gotta get out of here!" The Ancient Minister cried as he ran away.

"Get him!" Usopp cried as he, Chopper, and Franky chased the Minister to the second floor. As they chased him, they passed some long hallways with brown doors that had symbols of the Smashers. They continued the chase until the Ancient Minister turned around, and faced them, "Oh, so you finally decided to face us, huh!" Usopp said while he readied his bat, "Get ready; I'm going to knock you out of this-"

ZAP!

The Ancient Minister fired a red laser beam out of his eyes, and burned Usopp's bat into ashes. Usopp and Chopper frozed in fear as Franky aimed at the Minister.

"Go ahead, and shoot me; I will defeat you without any-HEY!" The Ancient Minister yelled as he suddenly ran away again.

"What the? Let's go!" Franky said as he and his comrades chased after minister again.

The Ancient Minister ran as fast as he could as he turned around a corner of the hallway, and ran faster. He stopped midway as soon as he saw the other Strawhat crew appearing from the opposite corner he was about to run into.

"There he is!" Zoro said.

The Ancient Minister turned around, and tried to run escape, but saw Usopp and the others caught up with him. The Minister was trapped as the crew cautiously approached him. The Minister appeared to be shivering as he looked to his left, and noticed a big door with glass windows, but you couldn't see through them.

"Uhm, I think it's best that I fight these guys, instead of going through the big door I'm looking at!" The Ancient Minister said rather loudly. But for some reason, he started head towards the door, "DUDE, I'm so stupid approaching the door! Perhaps I should back away if I don't want a certain someone locked in a broom closet for the next billion years!"

Then the Ancient Minister suddenly backed away from the door after saying that as the Strawhats got him surrounded. "Okay, no more tricks!" Nami said, "Tell us where Master Hand is!"

"Never!" The Ancient Minister replied, "As long as I stand firm on this spot, none of you will make me squeal!"

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The floor was suddenly kicked through as the Ancient Minister got kicked from underneath, and spiraled all the way back before crashing into the big door. Luffy then popped out from the hole he created, and pulled himself up on the floor.

"Luffy, where did you come from!" Chopper asked.

"Heh.. heh... I was fighting all those guys by myself, and I couldn't see where I was going, so I busted my way here!" Luffy said proudly, "So where is the minister guy!"

"He's... right there." Robin said. Everyone else looked towards the Ancient Minister, but his robes seemed to have come off after crashing. Just after he got up, the crew were shocked to see what he actually looked like.

"Is that... a robot?" Sanji asked.

The Ancient Minister was indeed a robot. It had a white cylinder-shaped body, with a white chest around it that also had red and black plain handle-bar arms, and it also had a white and red hexagon-shaped base for movement. It had two big robotic eyes, and a black face while the rest of it's head was white, with the inclusion of a little red bulb on his head-- R.O.B.

R.O.B. turned towards the crew, and was aware that it no longer wore it's robe. R.O.B. then shivered in fear upon noticing this as the crew approached the robot.

"We've been fighting with a robot this whole time?" Usopp asked a little frustrated.

"C-C-Curse you! How dare you strip me naked! You perverts can look all you want; I'm not going to put on a show for you!" R.O.B. said, or so it seemed. Robin noticed that there was something on R.O.B.'s chest.

"He seems to be talking with that." Robin said while approaching R.O.B., who stood back a bit. Robin smiled kindly to R.O.B. as she then reached for the small black mechanism that was on R.O.B.'s chest.

"No, don't touch me; I'm too soft to be violated!" A voice yelled from the small mechanism once Robin took it, which proved that R.O.B. wasn't the one speaking to the crew this whole time. Luffy and the others then looked at the mechanism.

"So this robot couldn't talk at all?" Franky asked.

"He didn't seem to be the one doing all this." Robin said, "But whoever it is must be the one talking from here."

"You're wrong; I'm just a part of your imagination!" The mechanism yelled. Luffy then took the small mechanism, and started squeezing it, "Gah! I want my lawyer!"

Luffy destroyed the mechanism with his palm as the voice was gone.

The moment he destroyed it caused trouble for a particular someone in another place. That someone was Crazy Hand as he was the one making those threatening speeches by speaking into a small microphone that made R.O.B. looked like he was talking.

"Oh, shoot, shoot, SHOOT!" Crazy Hand cried while hitting the microphone away, "I'm so screwed! They are going to find me, and do some nassstyyyy things to me!" Crazy Hand then looked calm, "Although, I kinda hope that it's only the dirty kind of nasty, and not the I-am-going-to-kill-you kind of nasty! Oh, what am I saying! I have to get outta here! But I can't since the mansion is in Lock-down mode, which is a very stupid name!"

Crazy Hand's tantrum wasn't helping him at all, but what he forgot was that the crew were right in front of the entrance to where he was.

"Hmm? Is somebody in there?" Chopper asked upon hearing the yelling. The crew looked towards the big door, and approached it.

"I think we found our friend here." Zoro said as he could hear some ranting about the lockdown thing.

"Alright, let's see who is inside." Luffy said as he placed his hand on the door. Just like the front door of the mansion, the small bottom part of the door opened up inwardly. It creaked as it opened as this immediately caught Crazy Hand's attention.

"Oh!" Crazy Hand faced towards the entrance as he could see that the crew was about to come in. He quickly thought of an idea, and did what he had in mind right before Luffy opened the door completely.

Nobody was in the long room as Luffy and his crew entered. They were amazed to see such a huge room that looked bigger than the front part of the mansion.

"Woooooow! This place is huge!" Luffy exclaimed happily. Everyone entered the big room, except for Usopp, who was nervous just to step a foot inside.

"You guys go ahead; I got your backs!" Usopp said as he turned away from the door, seeing nobody but R.O.B. in front of him, "No funny tricks, or else!" R.O.B. only tilted his head sideways in response.

The rest of the crew walked along the huge floor of the room, seeing variety of books on the bookcased walls, which impressed Robin alot.

"This place looks like a library." Franky commented.

"Ha ha, this room is so awesome! I wonder where that screaming guy is?" Luffy asked curiously. Zoro then stopped walking upon noticing something strange in the room as he then sighed in distress.

"I think that's where he is." Zoro said while pointing forward. He pointed at a huge green blanket that was covering something big and shaky underneath. On the front view of the blanket, there was a sign that read 'Don't look under here, pwease.' with a scribbled smiley face at the end of the sentence. The crew walked up to it, but were a little cautious due to it's size.

"It's very big!" Chopper said a bit nervously, "Is it okay to see what's hiding there?"

"It has to be the guy that has been trying to kill us!" Nami said, "Luffy, pull the blanket away, and beat him up!"

"Right!" Luffy replied. He grabbed the blanket from the front, causing what was underneath to shake even more. The crew backed away as Luffy took a deep breath before pulling the blanket away, and once he did, a quick breeze blew into his face. "Ha... ugh!" Once the blanket was off, it showed that nothing was underneath it, confusing the crew.

"There is nothing there!" Sanji said with a baffled look.

"That's strange... and what was with that breeze just now?" Zoro asked. Unbeknown to the crew, Crazy Hand was hiding under the blanket, only he dashed away from their sights as quickly as he could, which explains the breeze. He was now behind the crew as he had his palm up against the bookcase in the left side of the room. He slowly moved to the sides with his middle fingers, not making a peep as he tried to get away undetected.

"I guess it was just some dirty trick to lure us in here." Nami said with her hands on her hips, "Let's look elsewhere."

"Wait, Miss Navigator, this place seems to have some information. We should stay here and investigate; we might find something that could help us here." Robin suggested. As she and her comrades discussed this, Crazy Hand slowly moved away from the bookcase, and got on his fingertips to crawl backwards to the exit, where he had no idea that Usopp was in the way.

"I'm not going to drop my sights on you, so I am going inside while walking back!" Usopp said to R.O.B.. Usopp then slowly walked backwards, but he didn't realized that he was about to bump into Crazy Hand. R.O.B. saw this, and tried to warn Usopp by waving his mechanical arms, "What are you doing! Are you trying to-doh!" Usopp and Crazy Hand bumped their backs against each other, breaking them into a sudden halt.

Usopp and Crazy Hand gulped as they slowly turned around while shivering, and took a good look at eachother.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The both of them screamed as Usopp had his eyes popping out of his head while his tongue was flailing out, while Crazy Hand had his fingers separated from eachother out of shock. The entire looked back, and gasped upon seeing Crazy Hand, with Luffy and Chopper being the most surprised as they also had their eyes popping out of their heads, and their tongues flailing out.

"What the! What the hell is that thing!" Zoro asked.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! IT'S A GIANT HAND MONSTER! IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Usopp cried.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! IT'S THE REINCARNATION OF PINOCCHIO! MY WORST NIGHTMARE IS COMING TRUE!" Crazy Hand cried. Crazy Hand then turned around, and tried fly away, but screamed upon seeing the other crew members as he used his fingers to scurry up against the bookcase wall. He shivered in fear as the rest of crew were just as surprised as he was. Luffy, on the other hand, was so shocked and astounded by all this.

"AWWWWESSSOOOOMMMEE! A GIANT FLOATING HAND!" Luffy cried out in pure joy.

"I-I-Impossible! It's really a floating hand!" Nami gasped as he she fell into her knees.

"Amazing..." Robin said in awe.

"... And I thought it was just a name. I didn't expect this at all!" Sanji said a little baffled. Crazy Hand's fingers then got wobbly as he was too scared to remain standing.

"L-L-L-L-Listen! Don't do anything to me, maaan!" Crazy Hand pleaded, "Take the furniture, take the robot, take my collection of dirty underwear, just don't abuse me; I'm too gorgeous to die!"

Crazy Hand's response confused the crew, "... Huh?" Franky said.

"You don't want any of that? Fine, you can take this whole mansion!" Crazy Hand cried, "Just please let me hide somewhere where I can be alone! Respond quick; I'm freakin' out, man!"

"This is Master Hand? He's an idiot..." Nami said.

"I think he's funny!" Luffy said happily.

"What! You don't want the mansion either! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" Crazy Hand yelled, which caused Luffy to laugh.

"We should probably leave; he's acting very strange." Chopper said while trying to hide behind Luffy, but leaned on his leg instead.

"STRANGE! I'm not strange! You're the the guys that are strange; barging in here like a bunch of luna... wait a minute, I know who you guys are!" Crazy Hand exclaimed while floating again.

"You do?" Nami asked as she then approached Crazy Hand, "Well, if you do, then you know why-"

"Back off, Sister!" Crazy Hand said with a threatening tone. Nami backed away in confusion as Crazy Hand pointed at the crew, "You guys had me fooled for a second there, but I should have known that you were to come back here, and cause more trouble!"

"What are you talking about?" Zoro asked.

"Don't act like you don't know; you guys are the most dreadful kinds of creatures that should stay dead!" Crazy Hand yelled as he then growled, "You guys are... TAX COLLECTORS!"

"Huh?" The crew baffled.

"We're not tax collectors! We're not even here to take anything!" Nami said.

"How many times do I have to tell you people; you'll get your dang money when you get it! Stop coming here already!" Crazy Hand yelled as he then folded into a fist, and flew toward the crew.

"Watch out!" Usopp cried as he, and his comrades jumped out of the way, while Crazy Hand flew past them, and hits the bookcase in front of him hard, causing the entire room to shake violently. Luffy and his crew nearly lost their balance, but managed to stay on their feet as Crazy Hand turned towards with open palm.

"I'M GOING TO SQUASH YOU GUYS LIKE BUGS THIS TIME!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: I knew Master Hand was a hand this whole time, but why is he attacking us? Isn't he a good guy? Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 117: A dream come true!, The story of the Smash world. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

I bet you were pretty surprised to see R.O.B. in here, huh? I decided to add him a long time ago after he was confirmed as a playable character in brawl; I just felt like I needed to put him here. And don't go saying 'You should've put Sonic instead of R.O.B.', because it would seem random for Sonic to show up in the Smash World all of sudden. Sorry...

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Ciao for now!


	117. Super Smash Bros Pt 3

Okay, I think this chapter turned out very good. I hope you all like it! Enjoy!

* * *

One crazy mansion. Entering the Smash mansion not only turned out great for the Strawhat crew, but also a little hectic. Crazy Hand thought they were people ought to get him, and sends out his Fighting Alloy team, including R.O.B., to stop them. Crazy Hand failed as the crew managed to meet up with him, and that's where things got even more insane as Crazy Hand attacked them, thinking that they were tax collectors. Will the Strawhats be able to reason with this demented hand?

Chapter 117: A dream come true!, The story of the Smash world

R.O.B. immediately entered the big room, and saw the commotion going on between the Strawhat pirates, and Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand cracked his own fingers by folding into a fist as he was eager to start a fight. As he did that, Nami took a stepped towards him, "Why are you attacking us! We're not here to cause trouble!" She said.

"Your existence is the trouble here!" Crazy Hand replied while shaking his fingers, "You Tax collectors always come barging into peoples houses, and taking their money for no good reason! You guys make bad guys look good, and they are not!"

"Bro, we are not tax collectors!" Franky yelled, "We just want to know where this Master Hand guy is!"

"I know, and you are definitely tax collectors, because you guys always go to him for money!" Crazy Hand explained as he then moved his fingers around, "You guys take most of our time for stupid reasons these days, but I am going to end it today! I'm going to kick all your buttocks so hard, you'd be flying right out of this planet, and right back to the stupid stupidland you guys hatched from! Let's get this show started, compadres!"

Crazy Hand flew above the crew, and head straight down at Nami with an open palm. "Look out, Nami!" Luffy yelled while stretching his arm, and pulling Nami out of the way as Crazy Hand crashed into the floor. Sanji then got angry as he confronted Crazy Hand, who got back up.

"You bastard; will you stop acting so stupid!" Sanji asked.

"DYAAABBLBLBLLBLLBLBLBL BLBAAAHHH!" Crazy Hand yelled as a reply as he then tried smashing Sanji with his middle finger, but Sanji jumped back to dodge, with Crazy Hand hitting the floor instead, "I'LL SHOW YOU! I'LL SHOW YOU ALL!"

Zoro got his three swords ready while getting into his stance, "He's not listening to us anymore! We have to knock him out!" Zoro said as he charged at Crazy Hand from the right side.

"Huh!" Crazy Hand noticed Zoro coming as Zoro then raised his swords.

"TORA GARI!" Zoro lowered his swords down at Crazy Hand, but to his surprise, Crazy Hand swiftly dodged to the left side, which was quick for someone as big as him.

"Missed!" Crazy Hand exclaimed as he then opened up his palm, and slapped Zoro right into the bookcased wall. Crazy Hand backed away as Zoro limplessly fell to the floor.

"Zoro!" Luffy cried as he angrily charged towards Crazy Hand, "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy rapidly attacked Crazy Hand with his fists, and was hitting multiple times, but Crazy Hand wasn't even flinching.

"Go away!" Crazy Hand said as he then flicked Luffy away with his index finger. Luffy cried in pain as he skidded across the ground upon landing. Crazy Hand then got in front of Luffy while pointing at him, "I'm going to poke you in the face, AND IT'S GOING TO HURT!"

"WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired some consecutive blasts at Crazy Hand from behind, which they all made contact with him. However, Crazy Hand didn't look he was fazed at all as he turned towards Franky.

"Play with this!" Crazy Hand yelled as he created a bomb as big as Franky from his palm, and tossed it towards Franky, who tried blasting it away, but when he did, the bomb exploded on him. Franky crashed to the glass wall behind him before falling to the ground.

"He's too powerful for us!" Usopp shrieked with his hands on his head. Crazy Hand then went towards the other crew members, until Robin got in front of him.

"VEINTE FLEUR!" Robin sprouted twenty arms from out Crazy hand's... hand, since he doesn't have a body. As the arms grew, Crazy Hand was heaving in panicking fashion.

"Oh my god; I'm mutating! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Crazy Hand then laid on the ground, and had violent spasms; rolling back and forth like some demented person. He was rolling on the sprouted arms on him, crushing them within every second as this caused Robin to scream while collapsing onto her knees.

"I had enough of you!" Sanji yelled as he jumped above Crazy Hand right after he stopped with his spasm attack, "BROCHETTE!" Sanji pointed his right leg at Crazy Hand as he drilled down towards him. Crazy Hand yelled as he then pointed his fingers up before drilling up in the air, going past Sanji as Sanji lost his balance. "Wha!" Sanji then looked, only to get drilled hard down at the floor by Crazy Hand, who kept drilling Sanji until Sanji got knocked into the bookcased wall next to Zoro, who was barely conscious while standing on his hands and knees.

"Stop hurting my friends!" Chopper yelled as he turned into his Heavy point, and charged at Crazy Hand, who noticed Chopper coming. "HEAVY GO-!" Chopper was about to punch Crazy Hand in midair, but Crazy Hand countered by grabbing Chopper out of the air before he could get hit. "AHHHH!" Chopper cried as Crazy Hand was crushing him with his palm and fingers. Crazy Hand then slammed Chopper down to the floor.

"Chopper!" Usopp cried while coming Chopper's aid. Usopp lifted Chopper by the head, but he gasped as soon as he did upon noticing something strange growing out of Chopper's hat, "Chopper, there is a flower growing out of your hat!"

"Ugh..." Chopper was too hurt to reply. Usopp quickly removed the flower out of Chopper's hat, and faced towards Crazy Hand while taking out his Kabuto slingshot.

"I can't just stand here, and watch you hurt my friends! HISSATSU KOSHOU BOSHI!" Usopp fired several pellets at Crazy Hand, and exploded into clouds of pepper upon contact.

"Hey, that's cheating! I can't kick your buttocks like this! I need to see you get squashed like bugs, or I won't sleep so soundly tonight!" Crazy Hand exclaimed while trying to get out of the pepper cloud. The cloud eventually faded as Crazy Hand could see again, "Ha! Your mischievous plan failed! I can still see you!"

"Great! Now, look up!" Nami suddenly exclaimed while holding parts of her PCT. Crazy Hand looked up to see a big thunder cloud, that was atleast twice as big as Crazy Hand.

"Dhuuuhhhh!" Crazy Hand gasped as Nami then threw a thunderball at the cloud.

"THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!"

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAPP!

The cloud unleashed a powerful thunderstorm, striking Crazy Hand in a point blank range.

"NYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYA HWOAHHAOOAOOAAAHHH!" Crazy Hand cried while being electrocuted.

"Yosha! We did it! We got him!" Usopp exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, what a pain he was!" Nami muttered, "I'm sure he'll calm down now!"

"YAANYEHNYEHNYEHNYEHN YEH! OOOOOOOOOOOHHH!" While being electrocuted, Crazy Hand lifted his index finger diagonally upwards. Nami and Usopp were curious by this as Crazy Hand somehow transferred all the electricity coursing around his body, and the electricity striking down at him, to the tip of his index finger, creating a humongous thunderball.

Nami and Usopp gawked at the sight of this as Crazy Hand raised the thunderball above him, "TIIIMBERRRR!" Crazy Hand yelled as he dropped the thunderball in the center of the room.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The thunderball exploded into a giant shockwave of lightning, electrifying everything that was on the ground. The Strawhat crew got hit by this shockwave as all of them were being electrified immensely. They didn't scream, but they were heavily wounded from the shock as they all collapsed afterwards.

None of them were moving; they appeared to be unconscious. Just after a few seconds during the battle, the Strawhat crew were defeated miserably. This showed how powerful Crazy Hand was, as he was staring at the crew, standing inches away from the exit, remaining silent as he panted a little.

"Ha... damn! That was shocking!" Crazy Hand said while cracking his knuckle, "But that takes care of that problem. Now I just have to squish them! Let's see... where did I leave that fly swatter?"

Crazy Hand was about to look for his giant-sized fly swatter, until he heard sounds coming from behind him. He turned around, and saw Luffy standing up. Since he was made of rubber, the electric shockwave did not harm him. He looked at his surroundings, and saw that the whole crew was nearly knocked out.

"... Oi." Luffy said bluntly while cracking his knuckles, "Don't leave just yet."

Luffy then placed his arms to the sides of his body, with his hands clenched into fists as he gave a cold stare to Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand was about to react, until he noticed that Luffy's crew were slowly getting back up on their feet as well. They all surrounded Crazy Hand, who was a little surprised.

"Hmm... looks they finally sended someone decent here." Crazy Hand said before moving his fingers in circles, "I have no choice, but to go a little tougher on you guys, huh? Well, let's get ready to rumble! HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Crazy Hand lifted his finger tips in the air as the whole room started to shake. The crew were startled by this as they nearly lost their balance due to the tremor. "What's going on!" Zoro asked.

"The whole place is shaking!" Usopp cried out.

R.O.B. noticed was Crazy Hand was up too, and immediately closed the door on his way out. Luffy noticed him leave as the room shook more violently then before. It was then that something finally happened.

"Hey, the room is falling apart!" Sanji yelled.

The walls and the ceiling were turning into dust as it gusted all over the room floor, blinding the crew, while Crazy Hand remained in the same spot. As soon as the tremor was gone, and the dust has disappeared, Luffy opened his eyes, and gasped upon where he and his crew were now located.

"Are we in space!" Luffy asked.

The Strawhat pirates no longer appeared to be in the mansion, but in outer space. They were all standing on the very large floor, which was now a floating platform in the middle of the limitless cosmos, with a good view of a galaxy in the background. This platform is well-known as Brawl's Final Destination.

"How in the world did we get out here!" Nami cried while placing her hands on her head.

Franky reached his hand over the ledge of the platform, and realized it was no imagination, "This is the real thing, guys! We're not in the fancy mansion anymore!"

"That's impossible..." Sanji gasped as he looked towards Crazy Hand, "Just what the hell is this guy!"

"Ah, the perfect place to smash the living daylights out of some worthless tax collectors." Crazy Hand sighed in joy, "Okay, I'm ready to go! Give me your best shot!"

Luffy was still baffled at the sight of this, but decided to ignore this for now as he got into his fighting stance, "I don't know where we are, but this place won't stop me from kicking your ass! GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!"

Luffy charged at Crazy Hand as he stretched his arm at him. Crazy Hand lowered himself as he spreads his fingers apart, avoiding Luffy's stretched arm as it passed between. Crazy Hand then closed his fingers onto Luffy's arms, and pulled Luffy towards himself. "Oof! Ahh!" Crazy Hand was bouncing Luffy back and forth like a yo-yo ball, and he kept on doing it for several seconds more.

"HISSATSU SHURIKEN SUISEI!" Usopp attempted to save Luffy by shooting a string of shurikens at Crazy Hand from behind. They all made contact to Crazy Hand as they slashed at the back of his hand, causing him to let go of Luffy.

Crazy Hand tried shaking the pain off himself as Luffy managed to land on his feet, and leaped towards Crazy Hand while he was distracted. "GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy stretched his leg hard into Crazy Hand's palm. Crazy Hand didn't flinch, but he did grunted a bit, signifying that he does get hurt by some strong attacks.

"Owww!" Crazy Hand cried as he retaliated with a sweep, knocking Luffy all the way over to the ledge of the platform. Once the crew saw this, they immediately recovered from their previous beating from Crazy Hand as Zoro got right behind him.

"OUTOUROU!" Zoro slashed his swords upwards, slashing Crazy Hand from behind. Crazy Hand growled in anger as he turned towards Zoro while pointing his finger at him.

"I'm gonna poke you!" Crazy Hand laughed as he did a triple poke at Zoro, who managed to dodge the first two with sidesteps, and the last one with a backflip, making Crazy Hand poke the platform so hard, that some of it froze.

"Whoa!" Zoro landed on the icy surface, which nearly caused him to lose his balance as he plunged his swords into the ground to prevent falling down. Crazy Hand then flew up high before disappearing into thin air. Zoro's eyes widened as he looked to his right, and saw Crazy hand was about smash him with his palm. "Dammit!"

"Robin, hurry!" Franky yelled while getting on the ledge of the icy part of the platform. Robin nodded as she sprouted a line of arms out of her palm, and wrapped them around Franky's stomach.

"SLALOM VINE!" Robin pulled the arms back, propelling Franky along the icy surface as Franky then leaped in midair while removing the skin off his right arm. Franky continued along the air as Crazy Hand was about to slam Zoro from above.

"FRANKY SPINNING HAMMER!" Franky punched Crazy Hand right in the center of his pinky as hard as he could. This caused Crazy Hand to lose balance as he faced his left side towards Zoro, which gave him enough to jump back as Crazy Hand karate chopped the icy floor into little pieces. As Zoro jumped back, Sanji ran past him as he headed towards Crazy Hand with great speed.

"ANTI-MANNER KICK COURSE!" Sanji leaped towards Crazy Hand, and kicked his back with a flying thrust kick, which was strong enough that Crazy Hand was opening his palm even bigger.

"GRRRR!" Crazy Hand countered by folding himself into a fist, bouncing Sanji off of him as he then floated in midair again. "I'll BLOW you away!" Crazy Hand then floated above the crew, and dropped several bombs he created out of his palms. Sanji and Robin got out of the way, while Usopp aimed carefully at the bombs, while Franky did the same with his left arm.

"HISSATSU KATAKI BOSHI!" Usopp fired consecutive explosive pellets at the bombs, which exploded in midair between him and Crazy Hand. Franky helped out by firing some blasts at the bombs too, which were starting to blow up closer to Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand then sounded like he sneezed as ten simultaneous bombs flew down at the duo. "Fire! Fire! FIRE!" Usopp cried as he and Franky fired quicker than usual, and blew up all the incoming bombs at the same time, creating a big explosion afterwards.

Usopp and Franky smirked, but that didn't last long as Crazy Hand flew down past the explosion while folded into a fist. "ROCKET PUNCH!" Crazy Hand punched the platform right between Usopp and Franky, creating a mild explosion that knocked both of them back in seperate directions.

"Yah!" Usopp and Franky fell on their backs as Crazy Hand floated in midair again to see Luffy charging at him with his arms stretched back.

"GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusted his palms at Crazy Hand, who dodged by floating higher in the air. He faced his back towards the platform before he descended, and placed his fingertips on it. He then crawled quickly towards the crew, shaking the platform within every step he took.

"HYAKU-HACHI POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro slashed diagonally, creating a big cutting wave that struck Crazy Hand head on, but this only made Crazy Hand to move even faster. "Look out!" Zoro yelled before he got run over. Robin sprouted multiple arms from the side of the platform, creating a big ledge that allowed the crew to get past Crazy Hand without getting stepped on. The only ones who didn't follow were Luffy and Chopper as they were both trying to run away from Crazy Hand.

"Chopper, let's hit him hard!" Luffy yelled while he and Chopper faced towards the incoming hand, while the galaxy background faded into a starry sky background.

"Right!" Chopper said while taking out a rumble ball, "RUMBLE BALL!" Chopper ate the rumble as he and Luffy then charged at Crazy Hand. At the precise time, they leaped right through an opening, which allowed them to end up under Crazy Hand's palm as Chopper turned into his Arm point afterwards.

"LUFCHO GOMU GOMU NO CROSS!" Luffy thrusted his palms at the same time Chopper thrusted his hooves as they both attacked Crazy Hand's palm simultaneously.

SMAAAAAASSHHHHH!

Luffy and Chopper's attack were strong enough to knock Crazy Hand out of the ground as he was now a little ticked off while floating over the right ledge of the platform.

"I'M FIRIN MAH LAZAH!" Crazy Hand yelled as he fired some streams of lasers from his finger tips. The crew did their best to avoid the beams while Crazy Hand was floating back in the stage. He stopped firing his lasers, and stood on his index and middle finger, using them as he feet as he walked towards Chopper, and flicked him off the platform.

"Chopper!" Nami cried as Chopper was hit hard enough to turn back into his original form, and caught the ledge of the platform to prevent from falling into the endless depths of space. Robin and Franky were about to help him, but Crazy Hand flew past them so fast, he knocked them off balance as he looked down at Chopper, who screamed upon seeing him.

"Aw, did the little baby fell off the stage?" Crazy Hand mocked, sounding more insane than usual while his fingers twitched, "Here, let me give you a HAND!" But before Crazy hand could finish off Chopper, Zoro slid underneath him, while Sanji jumped over him.

"TATSU MAKI!"

"TROISIEME HACHE!"

Zoro spun to unleash a tornado of cutting wave underneath Crazy Hand, while Sanji repeatedly kicked Crazy Hand's back faster than a firing machine gun. The cuts to the palm, and pounds on the back were devastating Crazy Hand as he couldn't break free from it as Nami emitted a small fire from the tip of her PCT.

"FIRE LANCE TEMPO!" Nami swung her PCT diagonally downward, slashing Crazy Hand from behind as his behind was on fire.

"YEEEOOOWWW!" This caused Crazy Hand to leap out of Zoro and Sanji's continuous attack as Crazy Hand was flying around the platform screaming, "My behind is on fire! I know I'm hot, but this is ridiculous! Yeowww!" Zoro and Sanji then helped Chopper up on the platform as the starry sky background turned into a wormhole background.

"GRAN FLEUR!" Robin sprouted an immense amount of arms from the from the platform that was facing towards the wormhole background as the arms formed into one gigantic arm, which was bigger than Crazy Hand. Crazy hand stopped moving as soon as he the gigantic arm coming towards him, "GRAN HIT!"

KAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!

The gigantic arm hits Crazy Hand with a great impact as Usopp jumped out of excitement, "Yeah! Way to go, Robin! You got him!" Usopp exclaimed happily. The crew watched how Robin took over, but then noticed that Robin was shivering.

"Eh! He's... fighting back!" Robin cried.

"Grr..." It appears that Crazy Hand was pushing back the oversized arm once he got hit with it. Despite the difference in size, Crazy Hand overpowered Robin's gigantic arm as Crazy Hand pushed it away to knock it off balance. Crazy Hand then folded into a fist, and spun in circles while being covered in flames as he punched through the wrist of the gigantic arm, causing it to collapse before they all disappeared. Robin cried in pain as she nearly fainted from the immense hit.

"Robin-chwan!" Sanji cried while coming to Robin's aid.

Crazy then turned towards the crew while facing upward. "Houston, we're ready for takeoff!" He yelled as he pressed his middle and index finger up against his palm as his behind ignited like a booster as he then flew towards the crew like a jet. The crew saw him coming, and ducked as Crazy Hand flew past them with great speed, creating a strong gust of wind that nearly blew the crew off the platform. Crazy hand then repeated this procedure several times, knocking the crew off balance even more.

"We're not getting anywhere like this! He's too strong!" Nami yelled covering her head with her arms.

"Grr... I'll beat him then!" Luffy yelled while standing up, and slamming his right fist in the ground. His legs pumped the flow of his blood to make his skin turn while letting out steam, "GEAR SECOND!" Luffy then stood straight with his gear second form ready to go.

"Ergh, even with that, I doubt that we can get through this!" Nami said. Luffy then looked at Nami over his shoulder.

"Then we'll have to beat him altogether! It's now or never!" Luffy yelled.

"What's that you guys say!" Crazy Hand yelled from afar, "You are going to make me pay in advance! Oh no, you di'nt! I'm going to mop the floor with all of your faces!" Crazy Hand then flew into the crew from the left side of the platform.

"Franky!" Luffy yelled.

"I'm on it!" Franky yelled while getting in front of his comrades, while connecting his arms to a tube before aiming at Crazy Hand. "Let's give it all we got! 1.5 MAX COLA HOU, COUP DE VENT!" Franky fired a powerful current of air through his tube as it blew into Crazy Hand with great force. The current was only strong enough to make Crazy Hand to lose control of his flight as he was about to crash into the platform, until Chopper suddenly ran into him while in his Arm point form.

"KOKUTEI ROSEO METEI!" Chopper thrusted his hooves at Crazy Hand with great speed, leaving several hoove marks on Crazy Hands palm no longer than three seconds. Crazy Hand grunted as he was slighty knocked up in the air by Chopper's attack.

"CUATRO MANO!" As Chopper got out of the way, Robin sprouted multiple arms that formed into four big arms, which were as half as big as Crazy Hand, as they grabbed Crazy Hand, and slammed him hard on the floor.

"DARK CLOUD TEMPO!" Nami was making some dark clouds, and throwing them past Crazy Hand as Robin's sprouted arms tossed him up in the air, where there were seven dark clouds behind him, "The weather is stormy! THUNDER LANCE TEMPO!" Nami brought down her PCT, extracting the electricity from the dark clouds right through the back of Crazy Hand, and back into her PCT.

"OOOOOWWWWW!" Crazy Hand cried loudly as he staggered forward while twitching out of the shock. Before he could retaliate, Usopp aimed at him with his slingshot.

"HISSATSU FIRE BIRD STAR!" Usopp fired a flaming pellet, with the fire taking shape of a phoenix as it exploded into a ring of fire, engulfing Crazy Hand in flames.

"YaaaahhAHHHHH!" Crazy Hand fell on his back as he did rolled back and forth along the ground, trying to die off the flames. Speaking of flames, Sanji took a step forward, with his right leg on fire as his Diable Jambe form was active He walked alongside Luffy and Zoro as they slowly approached Crazy Hand.

"Go!" The trio ran towards Crazy Hand with great speed.

"SANTORYU..."

"GOMU GOMU NO..."

"DIABLE..."

Zoro unleashed a cutting wave with his swords, Sanji thrusted his blazing leg, and Luffy thrusted both of his palms forward all in the same time to hit Crazy Hand with one powerful combination, "JET MOUTON 600 POUND CANNON!"

KAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWW WWWWWWWWWW!

All attacks collided at Crazy Hand in the same time, which actually harmed him alot for once.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!"

Crazy Hand then started to explode from the outside of his figure as the trio's attack sends him flying way up high. A few seconds have passed as the trio turned away while Zoro sheathed his swords, Sanji's fire died out, and Luffy's body turning back to it's original color. After that, Crazy Hand crashed into the platform behind them, and appeared to be finally unconscious while covered in soot. It was then that the background changed into a lovely view of the ocean with the sun setting over the horizon.

"We did it! We beat him!" Chopper exclaimed happily.

"Oh, thank god! I really thought we were going to die for a second there!" Usopp said while crying in joy. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji then panted as Nami, and the others approached them.

"Good job, you guys! Couldn't have done it better myself." Nami said with a thumbs up.

"The pleasure is all mine, Nami-swan. Phew..." Sanji sighed.

"Ow... that guy was pretty strong!" Luffy said while rubbing his head, "I actually felt hurt when he first attacked me."

"If a floating hand can do all this, I'm wouldn't be surprised if he killed all of us." Zoro said with his eyes closed.

"Well, the good thing is that we've won." Franky said with a smirk.

"Yes, but...! It can't be!" Robin gasped. The crew looked at her confusedly as she was staring at something behind the Luffy, and the others. Usopp and Chopper noticed this as they had their jaws dropping to the floor, while Nami covered her mouth in surprise.

"Impossible!" Nami gasped. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji looked over their shoulders, and saw that Crazy Hand was still moving.

"What the! He's still alive!" Luffy asked.

"That's insane! After all that, he is still getting up!" Franky asked. Crazy Hand slowly floated in midair again while his fingers were hanging low.

"No way! We did everything we could to stop him, and he is still has some energy in him!" Usopp panicked.

"Dammit..." Zoro muttered while unsheathing one of his swords again. The crew silently observed Crazy Hand, who still hasn't said anything upon getting up. His fingers then started twitching again as the crew could hear a soft mutter coming from him.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHHHHHIIIIIII AM FREAKISHLY PISSED OFF!"

Crazy Hand's loud roar shook the platform a little bit as he then faced his palm upwards. The background then started to change into a dreadful scene of a wall of fire surrounding the platform. Crazy Hand then created a giant sphere of rainbowish energy from his palm. The energy was atleast five times bigger than Crazy Hand, which was very big. "I'm going to destroy you, even if it means blowing up the planet!" Crazy Hand yelled demonically.

"Noooooo! We're dead!" Usopp cried as he and Chopper ducked for cover. The crew were fatigued to do anything to stop Crazy Hand as they could see the energy sphere growing even bigger. Luffy got angry as he approached Crazy Hand.

"You can't kill us all, even if you do blow up this world!" Luffy yelled, "Give us your best shot!"

"Oh, I will!" Crazy Hand replied, "I'll make sure that their will be nothing left of you, Strawhat! And when I do, I'll..." Crazy Hand then stopped talking. He lifted the energy ball above his back to take a good look at Luffy, "Huh? ... Wait a second..."

Crazy Hand then snapped his fingers, which made the giant energy ball to disappear out of thin air. It also made the background to disappear as the ceiling, and the walls suddenly came back to place. Everyone was now back in the mansion again as R.O.B. entered the room to see what was happening.

"We're back in the mansion." Robin said upon observation. The crew were confused as Crazy Hand sounded more confused than they were.

"This is so weird..." Crazy Hand said while scratching his index finger with his thumb, "Let's see... Straw hat guy... Green hair man... Boobs... Pinnochio... Eyebrow guru... Chibi blue-nose... Bigger Boobs... and Panty lad.... Um, what was your name again?"

"Hmm? I'm Luffy." Luffy said plainly. Crazy Hand then froze upon hearing hat.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHHAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA!

The crew was startled by Crazy hand's sudden laughter as Crazy Hand suddenly swooped in, and picked Luffy up from the ground. "What the! Geh!" Zoro gasped as Crazy Hand also picked him, and held him tight along with Luffy.

"He's gone insane! Run!" Usopp yelled as he, Nami, and Chopper tried to runaway, but Crazy Hand grabbed them in one swoop. Sanji leaped towards him to kick him, but he also grabbed him as well. Lastly, Crazy hand grabbed Robin and Franky from the ground as he was now holding the entire crew in his hand.

"Oi, put us down!" Luffy cried, but Crazy Hand didn't hear him as he was pretty happy.

"I'M SO GLAD YOU GUYS ARE FINALLY HERE! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR SO LONG TO MEET YOU!" Crazy Hand yelled. The crew blinked in confusion upon hearing that.

"What? You know who we are?" Nami asked in shock.

"Who doesn't know you who you are! I am so relieved that you made it!" Crazy Hand replied. He then started feeling the crew while holding them, "Hey, you guys are so soft." He said seductively. Nami and the others tried breaking free of Crazy Hand's grip, until they then heard noise from the outside.

R.O.B. turned around, and startled as the fighting alloy team from the first floor barged into the room, and charged at the crew.

"Not those guys again!" Sanji yelled. Crazy Hand dropped the crew on the floor, and faced his palm towards the alloys, causing them to stop inches away from him.

"False alarm, guys. You can go away now." Crazy Hand said. The alloys simply stood still for a second, until they walked out of the room as they were ordered to. Luffy and his crew were more confused now as Crazy Hand slowly turned towards them again.

"Hee hee... hi!"

**Sometime later...**

The Strawhat pirates were able to relax now after Crazy Hand sincerely promised not to do anything to them. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were sitting in front of Crazy Hand with their legs crossed as they were having a nice chat with Crazy Hand. The others were talking amongst themselves as they obviously don't trust Crazy Hand after what he tried to do.

"And I said; that's not a wiener, that's a pickle!" Crazy Hand stated. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper laughed as Crazy Hand joined into the laughter. Nami gave a smugg-ish look at the group.

"I can't believe they're now friends with that psycho after what he tried to do." Nami pouted.

"Atleast we know he's on our side." Zoro said with his arms crossed, "Although, I can't say that I'm relieved about this. He may be up to something."

"Perhaps not, Mr. Swordsman." Robin said as he then looked at Crazy Hand, "He is probably just... energetic."

"Hey, Big hand guy, can you poop?" Luffy asked with a big smile.

"Oi, Luffy; don't ask those kind of stupid questions to him!" Usopp scolded.

"Well, of course I can poop! What else makes you think there are mountains around here?" Crazy Hand asked happily. This caused Usopp and Chopper to nearly gag.

"Ugh... I feel sick now." Usopp said dazedly.

"If it makes you feel any better, I keep my dirty underwear collection in my poop mountains." Crazy Hand said.

"We don't care..." Usopp and Chopper said simultaneously with their heads lowered.

"... Yeah, I guess he is just a moron afterall." Zoro said with a shrug.

"But he can't be Master Hand." Sanji said, "I mean, I know now that floating hands exist, but I expected the guy to be somebody really special. This guy here is just an idiot."

"Idiot or not, he may be the only who can help us right now." Nami said.

"You are so lucky for being so big." Luffy said, "You know, you can probably flip off a giant if you raised your middle finger at them."

"Whoa! I never thought of that before! You sure are smarter in person!" Crazy Hand said happily.

"Luffy smart? Can that even fit in a sentence? And there is nothing smart about flipping off a giant, you know." Usopp said with a smugg-ish frown. Nami sighed as she looked back to the others.

"Let's ask him what we need to know; I'm sure he can explain to us what has." Nami said.

"This better end well..." Zoro sighed. The rest of the crew then walked up to Crazy Hand, and stood behind Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper.

"Ha ha ha... hey, it's about time you joined in!" Crazy Hand said cheerfully, "I was about to talk about why mangos are so funny."

"Right, but what we want to ask you something first." Nami said with a stern look, "Are you Master Hand?" Crazy hand did not reply as he only sighed.

"Well, not really. I mean, I look like him, but totally different." Crazy Hand said as he then cleared his throat, which was strange since he doesn't have one, "By the way, I don't think I have introduced myself yet. I am Crazy Hand; Master Hand's gorgeous-looking brother." Crazy Hand then peered closed into Chopper's face, "Do you know why they call me Crazy?" Chopper gulped as he shook his head, "No, seriously; do you know why? I had no idea how I got that name. For some reason, I like to be called Yzarc better."

"Master Hand has a brother?" Nami asked.

"I believe Samus once told us about Master Hand having one before." Robin said while rubbing her chin.

"Oh yeah, no wonder she sounded so annoyed talking about that; this guy is a moron." Franky said.

"Hey, don't hate on me just because I'm beautiful, alright?" Crazy Hand said while pointing at Franky.

"Anyway..." Nami said a little annoyed, "Crazy, do you know why we're here? We've been traveling through many worlds because a big door took us out of our world. We've been trying to find a way back to our home planet for some time now, and we've been told that the only way to get back to our world was that your brother would help us get there. If that's true, then please tell us where to find him."

Crazy Hand looked down, having trouble following Nami's request. The crew was curious upon seeing this, "What's wrong? You don't know where he is?" Sanji asked.

"Um, my bro is always out of town, or better yet, out of this world these days." Crazy Hand explained, "He always goes out, and brings in some cool people for the tournament we have going on around here."

"Oooh! The tournament! That's right, I forgot!" Luffy exclaimed with a shocked face, "Can you tell us how those tournaments began!"

"Luffy, don't bother him with that!" Nami said.

"Ha ha, actually, I won't mind telling the story!" Crazy Hand said, "But first, sit down on the floor together; that way, I'll be more comfortable telling the history of this place."

The crew sat on the floor, sitting next to each other in front of Crazy Hand, who shook his fingers a bit before telling the story of Super Smash Bros.

"It all started a long time ago; where my brother wanted to make a change into everyone's way of life." Crazy Hand said dramatically, "He wanted to gather strong warriors from several dimensions, and have them fight each other in a matter of peace and harmony."

"How does fighting bring peace?" Usopp asked.

"I'm getting to that!" Crazy Hand exclaimed, "My brother believed that if people from different worlds were to bond by fighting, they will understand that everyone is the same no matter how different they are from each other. If everyone were to have the same thoughts, everything in existence would be peaceful!"

"So Master Hand brings people here to fight each other to bring peace and harmony amongst each other? Does it work?" Robin asked.

"Hell yeah! It works wonders here!" Crazy Hand replied, "So anyway, to bring the warriors here, we use a transportation method, that's based on a door that could only be activated by eight keys in shape of hearts."

"We used that door to get here." Zoro said, "The Merlon guy told us that we had to gather all eight hearts to get here."

"Oh man, thank goodness you met with him!" Crazy Hand sighed in relief, "Master Hand and I created that door with our own powers. The keys to the door were created by my brother, and can only be used by the purest of heart... which was my idea to make the keys look like hearts, since it would it make sense."

"Luffy was using the hearts to open the door up to this point; no wonder it seemed to work for him." Sanji said.

"But I'm glad that you guys ended up in the Mushroom Kingdom to meet Merlon. I was very worried what might've happened to you after you left your world..." Crazy Hand said.

"Excuse me?" Nami asked a little shocked.

"Ah, um, a-anyway..." Crazy Hand stuttered, changing the subject, "Master Hand and I always observe a warrior that is fit enough to join in this little tournament my brother wanted to sponsor. After such a long time thinking about it, we finally gathered some perfect guys for our first of our everlasting tournaments, known as the Super Smash Bros."

"Super Smash Bros.!" Luffy said excitedly as he and Chopper had sparks of joy forming around their eyes.

"We started out with a few guys, which turned out to be known as 'The original Smashers'." Crazy Hand said, "The original Smashers were Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Link, Pikachu, Kirby, Fox, Captain Falcon, Samus, Yoshi, Ness, and Jigglypuff. These guys were the first to experience a battle between different lands, and it turned out much better than we expected it to be!"

"Samus is an original Smasher! Oh, how amazing!" Sanji said happily while pressing up against his cheeks.

"We've met most of those guys you mentioned! They are all really strong!" Luffy said.

"Oh, you should've seen how they got through this; they've gotten so much stronger, and were more motivated to take on anything we threw at them. Why, sometimes my brother would face them in a one on one battle. Of course, he tones his power down to fight with them equally."

"He must have god-like powers." Usopp said in awe, "If we couldn't beat you with all we had, then you guys must be really strong."

"Ha! I wasn't even going all-out on you guys! If I did, you'd be dead by now!" Crazy Hand laughed, "So as I was saying, as the tournaments went on, we decided to expand the properties of this world we created such a long time ago."

"You made this world! That's so cool!" Luffy exclaimed.

"It was the first thing we ever created together; it was tough at first, but we've managed to make this place right." Crazy Hand said, "This world was nothing but grass and water, but we created more terrain, like Smashtown, for instance. Once every tournament goes on, we usually bring people that the Smashers originated from, and bring them to our town, filled with things they are familiar with, and stuff that are new to them. They stayed as long as the tournaments went on, and even though the people were all different, they enjoyed being with each other just like the Smashers."

Crazy Hand then tapped the floor, "The Smashers also live here during the daily tournaments. This place is called the Smash Mansion, the place that my brother and I created too. You might've realized that this place is bigger than from the outside. That's because this place is maaaagicaaaalll; everything in here is special."

"I thought it was; I have never seen such great work of art in this place before." Franky said with a smirk.

"So what do the Smashers get when they win tournaments?" Chopper asked.

"Well, they get trophies of themselves, and trophies of other creatures and stuff." Crazy Hand said, "They also get paid for their matches with Smash coins, the currency of this place. You use them to buy trophies, or stickers, or anything you might want from Smashtown. But I think the matches are more important to them since they hardly ever spend anything unless they are gifts for their friends."

"It must be really exciting to be a part of that here." Robin said with a pleasant smile.

"It is. The only flaw of it is it had to end sometime." Crazy Hand said with his fingers lowered, "When it's time to say goodbye, the residents leave using the door that leads back into their worlds. But to make sure that they won't research or do anything stupid to come back here without our permission, we use a special door that my brother helped me made. I call it the Crazy door!

"The Crazy door?" Luffy asked. Crazy Hand then imagined a silouhette of a door in shape of the Master Hand, but since it was a silouhette, you cannot see the details of it.

"It's a door that once you go through it, your memories of your time here in the Smash World will be sealed off. The only thing that won't be sealed away will be the pleasant feelings you had here. This helps them be happy and peaceful with their peers most of the time, and helps their world to be a great place to live in. The Smashers never use this door, though; they can get back to their world with their memories of this place thanks to my bro's power. He can adjust the setting of the Master Door to return the Smashers into their respective worlds. I'm jealous, since he never teached me how he does that. He rarely trusts me for some reason..."

"I can't imagine why..." Nami said sarcastically.

"So that's how the tournaments ended?" Luffy asked a little sad.

"No way, the ending of a tournament is always a beginning of a new one!" Crazy Hand exclaimed, "My brother started to search for more people to join as Smashers, and when he finally made his decision, we had plenty more Smashers than ever, and the best part is that I fight too! We've got Peach, Ice Climbers, Falco, Zelda, Pichu, Marth, Roy, Mr. Game & Watch, Mewtwo, Ganondorf, and Bowser. We've even had Smashers from different eras, like we also had a kid version of Link, and we called him Young Link. We also had a doctor version of Mario known as Dr. Mario, who was a copy from Mario we made just for the tournaments. It was freaky for Mario and Link looking at themselves at first, but they've gotten used to it. We've also added more stuff to the tournaments, and property to the Smashtown. It was then that we decided to call these tournaments from Super Smash Bros. into Super Smash Bros. Melee."

"Even people from different eras are in here... but I have one question; why would you have Bowser, or even Ganondorf for that matter, to be a Smasher?" Usopp asked, "They're bad guys that tried to kill us on the way here, and how did Ganondorf become one if he was dead?"

"My brother wanted everyone to join in the tournaments, including the bad guys." Crazy Hand said, "He made sure they wouldn't cause any trouble since we can always kick their butts whenever we wanted to. As for Ganondorf, we brought in his spirit, and materialized it here. We couldn't change his attitude, however, but we easily forced him to play it cool, or else he would regret it forever."

"You make that sound so easy..." Zoro said while rolling his eyes.

"The results of these new Smashers turned out as we thought; they all got along with eachother. It even made Bowser and Ganondorf to back off while my brother and I weren't forcing them to. It shows that even the ruthless of guys can act calm once and a while."

"I don't think I can ever imagine those two being nice! They were really scary..." Chopper said.

"And those two are only a small part of the scariest things I have seen yet." Crazy Hand said, "Well anyway, time passed again, and we got in some more Smashers, and we decided to call this new brand of tournaments, Super Smash Bros. Brawl; which is our latest one for now. We've now got Ike, Lucario, Lucas, Wario, King Dedede, a new Link known as Toon Link, Pokemon Trainer, who I like to call 'Red' for some reason. And we also have Metaknight, Pit, Diddy Kong, Olimar, and Wolf. The coolest part of these tournaments is that we allow Samus without her armor on!"

Sanji then bursted into happiness, while Nami smuggishly frowned, "Is that the only reason why 'Brawl' is so special?" Nami asked as R.O.B. then came into the room while holding a cup of tea with both of his hands.

"No, there are more stuff I forgot to mention." Crazy Hand said as R.O.B. kindly gave Robin the cup of tea, "Like we also allowed some more of our creations to be a Smasher, like R.O.B., he's a Smasher too."

"Oh, so you are one too?" Robin asked kindly, while R.O.B. only blinked in response.

"Yep, he's pretty strong. R.O.B. stands for Robotic Operating Buddy, but I like to call him R.O.P., as in Robotic Operating Pinhead, because he is such a pinhead for running away from you guys earlier." Crazy Hand laughed, while R.O.B. only tilted his head sideways, "As I was saying, the main reason why these Brawl tournaments were special is that, for the very first time, we decided to pick up two Smashers coming from two different universes. We got the cardboard box guy, Solid Snake; and we got a very fast and cool guy, Sonic the Hedgehog. These guys made an awesome debut in the tournaments, kinda like the time when Mario was the first Smasher to win the very first tournament match against Link. Yeah, those three are like the toughest Smashers yet; I like to call them the M.S.S. team, which stands for Mega Super Somebodies."

"It seems that everything was under control here. It's a little freaky, but I have to say, it's quite unique." Zoro commented.

"Of course, we don't always have a good time with eachother." Crazy Hand said, "One time, there were several guys that wanted to drop their status as Smashers forever. Like Pichu, for example, he said he had a really good time, but he wants to be back with his old friends, and his brother. Mewtwo wanted to leave to find his purpose in life. Young Link wanted to go back to his time, so Toon Link replaced him. Dr. Mario dissolved into dust, because I accidently zapped him a little too hard during a match with him. Roy had to go back to his kingdom to keep his land organized and stuff, oh, did I mention he has dragon blood in him?"

"Oo! Oo! My dad's name is Dragon!" Luffy said while raising his hand up.

"I KNOW! THAT'S AWESOME!" Crazy Hand yelled insanely, until he suddenly got quieter, "... Right now, we're sorta upgrading more things, like a new version of the Master Door! It's suppose to be better and less expensive when using it, which I think is great so that those stupid tax collectors won't rip us off anymore! Those guys are so annoying, I don't even want to talk about them..." Crazy Hand then yawned, "Well, there ya have it! The great wonders of the Smash World all explained by yours truly."

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper clapped out of excitement as Crazy Hand bowed down to them. Nami, on the other hand, wasn't truly satisfied. "You said you were making a new Master Door..." Nami began to say, "What did it looked like?"

"My brother and I didn't exactly finished with it yet." Crazy Hand explained, "It looks as big as the Master Door, only it looked antique, and there was a marking in shape of a hand in front of it."

The crew was shocked upon hearing this, "That's the same door that took us out of our world!" Sanji exclaimed. Nami then looked stern as she stood up on her feet.

"Did you know that because of that door, we've nearly died several times!" Nami asked, "I want a full explanation why that door showed up to us that day, and took us out of our planet!" Crazy Hand was shivering until he finally screamed.

"DYAAAH, Okay, I confess!" Crazy Hand yelled, "I have always known you guys ever since Luffy started his adventure to become the Pirate King! I have been spying on you guys using a magical thingy that me and my brother use to observe some strong fighters, and I have been using it to spy on you this whole time! I knew it was wrong, but I am a dirty guy, so I am sorry!"

"That doesn't answer my question, and I would've killed you right now if I wasn't so pissed off at you!" Nami yelled, fumed about Crazy Hand did, "Tell us what happened that day! I wan't to know exactly how this whole thing happened!"

"Hold on, Sis; maybe it wasn't a bad thing." Franky said, "Maybe Master Hand wanted us to be Smashers."

"That's cool! I want to be a Smasher!" Luffy jumped in joy.

"I want to be a Smasher too!" Chopper exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm sure I could've been the strongest if I was a Smasher." Zoro said with a smirk.

"But guys, don't you remember how scary it was that day!" Usopp asked, "The door opened, and we could see nothing in there unlike the door we've been using until now! It was way too scary and odd for Master Hand to use that door on us!"

"Um..." Crazy Hand lifted his finger to grab attention, "My brother didn't summon that door in your world; I did."

The room was quiet. Everyone, except for Luffy, Chopper, and Robin, looked towards Crazy hand with an intense glare, and the background turned black and eerie. Crazy Hand gulped in fear as Nami pointed at him.

"You did this!" Nami yelled furiously, "We've went through hell because of you!" Nami then tried lunging at Crazy, but the others held her back as best as they could. Crazy Hand could only whimper up against the glass at the end of the room. "Not only you spied on us, but you were the blame to all this!"

"I HAVE A GOOD REASON!" Crazy Hand cried out. Everyone, including Nami, calmed down as Crazy Hand rised up again, "... I have a good reason." Crazy Hand said, sounding serious for once, "... Listen carefully... If I could, I would have brought you out here just for an autograph, or things like that, but... this is bigger than that. I want you guys to just hear me out on this. It's very important, and I really do want you to listen..."

The crew then peered in towards Crazy Hand, anxiously waiting what he has to say.

* * *

TO BE CONTIN-

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE! JUST TELL US ALREADY!" Sanji yelled. The crew was seeing Crazy Hand, typing on a small computer, with the monitor that read 'HACKING' on it.

Crazy Hand turned around, and sighed irritably, "Geez, man! Don't go yelling at me like that; you're so rude!" He yelled before he then pushed the computer aside before getting serious, "... Okay, I'll tell you now. It all started on that same day you've been taken out of your world... the day... when my brother got kidnapped by those Obscurum rulers!"

"What!" The crew asked in shock.

**Meanwhile...**

The Obscurum rulers stood around the round table as Xemnas placed his hands on it. "Now then... are we ready to begin?" He asked.

"I have been waiting for this day a long time! Let's get this done now!" Kefka demanded.

"Our moment of triumph is soon upon us! Let us not delay this moment any further." Bison said sternly.

"At last, the day has finally come to rule it all!" Sigma laughed.

"Ker ha ha ha! Our wishes will soon be fulfilled! All hail the power of Obscurum!" Hojo praised with a malicious smirk.

"Everything will be in our grasp! We will kill anybody that defies us!" Sweet Tooth growled.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Such a glorious to remember for all eternity." Dimentio laughed optimistically.

Yojimbo didn't say anything, but he looked at Xemnas as he raised his head with a smirk. "Yes... the day is finally here." Xemnas said as he turned around, and spreaded his arms upon looking at Obscurum through the stained-glass window, "Obscurum's purpose... is finally at hand."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... FOR REAL, THIS TIME...

Preview: What! Master Hand has been kidnapped! I don't believe it! How could this have happened! Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 118: Obscurum's true history, The Emperor Gods. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Damn, Crazy Hand hacking into my chapter... ahem, anyway, the next chapter... VERY IMPORTANT! Everything you wanted to know about the plot is in the next chapter! I'll try to update as fast as I can, so be prepared when I update next time. Ciao for now!


	118. Super Smash Bros Pt 4

Hi! Just incase you didn't know, I forgot to mention Pokemon Trainer in the last chapter, but I fixed that now. You can go reread that part if you want to. Now, I made a whopper out of this chapter, and it has some serious stuff that I have been wanting to let out for a long time now! I really, really, REALLY hope you like it!

Oh, and before you start reading, let me remind you that this story has almost nothing to do with Subspace Emissary. This story came before the game, and I already had the plot ready before Super Smash Bros. Dojo revealed that adventure mode. The only thing I copied from SSE was the ancient minister part, and something else, but I will not mention it now.

Anyway, enough chatter; time to reveal the plot! Enjoy!

* * *

The story of smash. The Strawhat pirates battled Crazy Hand with all their might, but surprisingly, Crazy Hand was too powerful for them to handle. Just as about Crazy Hand was about to deliver the finishing blow, he instantly recognized the crew, and was thrilled to see them alive, since he was the one responsible for taking them out of their world. After Crazy Hand explained of the history of the Smash world, he tells the crew that his brother was kidnapped by the Obscurum rulers. How could this have happened? And just what exactly is Obscurum?

Chapter 118: Obscurum's true history, The Emperor Gods

Xemnas slowly approached the stained-glass window in front of him. His fellow rulers watched Xemnas quietly as he placed his right hand on the window before putting left hand on the window as well. Xemnas leaned on the window, looking at his reflection at the stained glass. He then looked up, and saw the planet, Obscurum, looking at the dark glow the planet was emitting.

"Now then... let us begin."

**Meanwhile...**

Luffy and his crew stood silently, surprised for what they just heard. Luffy was the most silent one out of the bunch as the light shaded his eyes.

"Master Hand... kidnapped!" Usopp asked while backing away.

"And by those rulers too." Franky growled with a clenched fist, "Tch! Those bastards; to think they'd go this far..."

Crazy Hand turned away towards the glass wall, not saying a single word while the crew were still talking. "They are much stronger than what we anticipated." Robin said concernedly as she looked at Crazy Hand, "We barely stood a chance against Master Hand's brother, yet the Obscurum rulers were somehow able to take Master Hand captive... this is certainly frightening."

"If those guys were strong enough to take Master Hand, who knows what would've happened if they took us seriously a long time ago!" Usopp said nervously.

"What do we do! We have to do something to save him!" Chopper said worryingly. Nami then walked up to Crazy Hand with a concerned look.

"How did this happen? Surely, you two must be incredibly strong to take on anybody! Why not those guys!" Nami asked.

"Calm down, it's not like Master Hand would lose on purpose." Zoro said sternly.

"Then why did he? There must be a reason!" Nami replied while looking at Zoro. The room the got quiet again. Luffy tilted his head up, noticing that the crew were at a lost of words. He even saw R.O.B. looking sad while looking down at the ground. Luffy sighed as he slowly approached Crazy Hand, with his crew looking at him as he walked by.

"We want to know what happened here." Luffy said bluntly, "We want to know why exactly did you bring us here."

Crazy Hand turned towards Luffy, and couldn't help, but to sigh, "... So you met up with those guys too, huh? Figures..." Crazy Hand then looked at everyone, "... It's not like my brother and I were careless or anything, it was just that we didn't expect something like this to ever happen. We always predicted that it would happen again someday, but not this fast."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"Well... back then, during that day, those rulers came here, and tried to defeat us. We were pretty much outnumbered, but that didn't matter to my brother and me..." Crazy Hand then lowered his fingers, "As far as I know, they were eight of them that showed up here... but that wasn't the case. It was actually nine against two."

"Nine?" Sanji asked, "So far, I think we've met eight of them too. Was there another ruler with them?"

"Yes and no... technically, it was only eight at the time, but when the ninth one came to help... I lost my brother." Crazy Hand said sadly, "That ninth one... was that stupid planet that caused all this to happen from the start."

"Obscurum!" Robin said in shock, which caused Usopp and Chopper to shiver upon hearing that, while the others remained stoic.

"So you do know about the new world that revives bad guys?" Luffy asked. Crazy Hand then sounded confused.

"New world? Is that what they told you?" Crazy Hand asked curiously, "Huh... either they were hiding the rest of the details, or they are just plain retarded."

"What are you talking about?" Nami asked.

"Obscurum is everything, but new!" Crazy Hand stated, "In fact... it was one of the very first worlds that have come to existence. Not to mention that my brother and I were given life thanks to that world, including you guys!"

The crew were shocked to hear this, "Wh-What! What are you saying!" Nami asked in shock.

"We exist thanks to that stupid planet! That world is nothing but trouble! How do you expect us to believe that stupid planet out there has given us life!" Sanji asked furiously. The whole crew were baffled for what they just heard, but Crazy Hand wasn't surprised about this.

"I knew you guys were going to react that way, and trust me, of all the times that I could be messing with your heads, this precise moment is when I am freakishly serious! I swear; I am not kidding around!" Crazy Hand said with an open palm, "If I had a body with a heart, I would place myself on it, and swear to you guys that I have never been more serious than ever! You have to trust me on this!"

The crew were reluctant to believe, until Luffy spoke up, "He doesn't sound to be lying to me." Luffy said with a plain face, "I believe him." The crew looked at each other, and slowly nodded as they looked back at Crazy Hand.

"So we exist thanks to the dark world. Why is that, bro?" Franky asked with his arms crossed. Crazy Hand sighed again as he approached the bookcased wall to his left.

"... I guess I have no choice, but to tell you everything from the start. Curse exposition..." Crazy Hand said while looking for a certain book, "It will all make sense to why you guys are here to begin with, and not just because I wanted an autograph, or to touch you seductively..." Crazy Hand then looked towards the crew, "By the way, can I touch you guys naked after I'm done explaining?"

"Just tell us what you are going to say already!" Nami growled with a clenched fist, and with a deadly look on her face.

"Sheesh, you can atleast say 'no' like normal people. Duurrhh..." Crazy Hand mocked while facing back at the bookcase, "Now where are you... ah, here you are!" Crazy Hand picked a small rainbow-colored book from the bookcase with his index finger and thumb. As he pulled it out, though, the book was getting bigger from the end Crazy Hand was holding. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky's jaws dropped down to the floor as once Crazy Hand pulled out the book, the book was now as big for him to hold with his entire hand.

"WAAHH!" The crew got out of the way as Crazy Hand carelessly dropped the book hard on the ground, causing a slight tremor that knocked Nami and Usopp on their rears. Nami and Usopp were then angry afterwards.

"You could've atleast warned us that the book would turn big!" Nami barked. Crazy Hand moved his fingers around in circles as he then patted the book on it's cover, which had a Super Smash Bros. emblem on it.

"This book has a list of every single planet in existence. It also has every name of galaxies, universes, and they're all in alphabetical order, and they contain a good description of each planet, and their history so far." Crazy Hand said as he then pointed his finger upwards, "Think of this book like the greatest history book of all time."

"It's humongous, and it's bigger than all of us." Zoro said with his eye twitching, "Not even historians would waste there life reading that whole thing."

"I must disagree." Robin said with an awe expression, "In fact, I would certainly love to see what that book contains."

"You're kidding..." Zoro muttered while slapping his forehead.

"So this book has everything in it?" Chopper asked while getting a closer view at the big book.

"It sure does!" Crazy Hand exclaimed, "And you know what the best part of this book it! You don't have to read it... but you can experience it! This book has a video documentary of anything that has happened so far, and all you have to do is flipped towards a certain page, and touch it. After that, you get to see what really happened in the past as if you were a part of it!"

"That's... really amazing, actually." Nami said with a smile.

"You mean we can see the events that happened before we born!" Franky asked in shock.

"Long before that, man!" Crazy Hand exclaimed, "I can even show you which came first: The chicken or the egg! Huh! Ain't that fantastic!"

"Well, what are we waiting for! Open it! Open it!" Luffy exclaimed while bouncing up and down. Crazy Hand then opened the book to a certain page, which contained countless of small words, written in cursive. The pages also contain pictures of some universes.

"Okay, brace yourselves for some easy learning!" Crazy Hand yelled. He then touched a page of the book, which caused the page to glow brightly blue before the entire room disappeared.

"What the!" The whole crew were shocked to see whole room gone, and see nothing but black everywhere. R.O.B. and Crazy Hand weren't surprised as the everyone was now in space again. "Hey, we're back in space!" Sanji exclaimed. Unlike before, they were not standing on the Final Destination platform, but on nothing. It's as if they were standing on solid ground, but there was nothing under their feet.

"Whooooaaaa..." Luffy and his crew looked at their surroundings, and saw the great view of space, with various stars and galaxies. Luffy was then yelling out 'Cool' and 'Awesome' every two seconds as Zoro walked up to a galaxy as big as he was, and tried touching it, but his hand went through it.

"This isn't real." Zoro said.

"That's right; we're not really in space. We are all just inside a humongous illusion of the real thing." Crazy Hand said, "And we are zoomed out of the actual size we usually see of this place, so that's why everything looks so small here."

"Hya ha ha! This is so cool!" Luffy said while waving his hand through some stars.

"Truly outstanding!" Robin said in awe, "This goes beyond everything I studied before. It's so amazing..." Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper then played around while trying to grab some stars, even though they are just an illusion.

"I have to say, this is pretty awesome." Franky said with his hands on hips, "But what place is this exactly?"

"Why, this is your universe!" Crazy Hand exclaimed. The crew were shocked to hear this, "This is what you guys have been living in throughout your whole life!"

"No way! That's awesome!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Where's our planet then! I want to see what our world looks like from out here!" Usopp exclaimed.

"I can show you where, but my brother always told me to never meddle with one's dreams, and that they could only discover out on their own." Crazy Hand pointed out, "And I remember a certain someone who wants to draw a map of the entire world one day, and I don't want to spoil that out."

The crew then looked at Nami, who only smiled, "I'm somewhat glad you said that." She said, "I can figure what our world looks like on my own."

"Good! You see, I'm not that irresponsibibleh as everyone thinks I am." Crazy Hand said, mispronouncing 'Irresponsible' wrong as he sighed upon looking at the stars, "Yep, it's truly nice looking at all this. You can see how worlds are made, and what kind of people they have in it."

"Oh, that reminds me of something important!" Luffy said upon realization, "Isn't it true that worlds have to do sex to make new worlds?"

"That again, Luffy!" Sanji asked furiously, "We already agreed that's not how worlds are born!"

"Actually, he's right; worlds have to do sex to make new ones." Crazy Hand said plainly.

"WHAT!" The whole crew, except for Luffy and Robin, exclaimed in disbelief.

"I knew it! I told you guys that I was right!" Luffy said with his usual happy smile.

"Well, to be honest, that's not the only way worlds are born." Crazy Hand said. With a twirl of his finger, the scenario of space then had more stars, and more galaxies to behold. "There are actually billions and billions of ways for worlds to be born, depending what kind of universe they are in. Star creatures turning into worlds; Magical hands like me creating one world; you name it, it happened."

"So, any kind of world can be born differently, even though we think it's just ridiculous?" Zoro asked.

"Exactly." Crazy Hand said, "But you know, even though that we might exist in different universes, we all share the same thing at the same time, and people don't even realize this. For example, you read a comic book about some dark-looking hero beating up an evil clown, of course, you may think it's just some fake story, but actually, that whole story is real in another dimension, or even in another world in some different universe. Another example would be a guy making a video game out of me and my brother with the smashers fighting each other all the time just for fun or for some hardcore competition; that's fake for the people that live in that guy's world, but it's real to most others. I mean, come on; I'm right here in the flesh, aren't I!"

"It's true then... we all share the same qualities, but use them differently depending on the universe we live in." Robin said, looking more amazed at this than ever.

"And everything you see here is just a small part of the entire cosmos population." Crazy Hand stated, "In fact, I actually know how many planets there are as of now."

"Really! How many are there!" Chopper asked anxiously.

"I'm so glad that you asked that..." Crazy Hand chuckled before clearing his throat, "Approximately, the number of worlds out there are... OVER NINE-THOUSSAAANNNDDDD!" Crazy Hand then bursted into laughter while falling on his back, "HAAAHAHAHAHHAHAA! OH MY GOD, THAT NEVER GET'S OLD! HAAAHAHAAAA!"

"Hya hya hya! I don't know why, but that sounded so funny!" Luffy laughed while clapping, while everyone else didn't get it.

"Ohohooo... ooh, that was great; I remembered some guy saying that a long time ago." Crazy Hand said before floating again, "Ahem, so like I was saying, there are like billions and billions of worlds out there, and I don't really know myself how many they are."

"This is all very interesting, but what does this have to do with Obscurum?" Nami asked. Crazy Hand lets out a sigh again.

"I'm getting to that. Sheesh..." Crazy Hand said. He then snapped his fingers, causing the stars and the galaxies to grow even smaller, but this also made more stars to appear. The Strawhat pirates watched in awe as they were now seeing a whole collage of different kinds of stars and galaxies than ever before. The cloudless night where you can see the stars is nothing compared to this spectacular scenery.

"Whoa! What universe is this!" Franky asked.

"This is not just a universe... this is all of them! What you're seeing here is everything that life has to offer." Crazy Hand said happily.

"This is so amazing! I never knew something so big could exist!" Chopper exclaimed happily.

"Okay, this is starting to look a little extreme." Zoro said, a little impressed at his surroundings. Zoro then noticed some transparent walls that were all connected, and were formed around most of the space background. "Oi, what are those walls for?"

"Those are the cosmical boundaries; they are what keep everything in place like a jigsaw puzzle." Crazy Hand explained, "There are three kinds of boundaries: The white ones are the dimensional boundaries; they bound dimensions from each other. Say if you exploring in space, and you end up on a dimension boundary. If you go through it, you'll end up in the opposite end of the dimension you are in. It's kinda like going around the world, but you always end up going in circles."

"I see, it's like an endless loop with no way to get out of it." Robin said.

"Yep, but there are ways to make loopholes, but that is getting common on some worlds; I don't want to get into details, though." Crazy Hand said, "Anyway, the black ones are the universal boundaries; they are what keep their dimensions, including their universes in place. They have the same properties like the dimension ones, only they are stronger to penetrate through, and tough to come by. It's really rare to find your way through them." Crazy Hand then pointed at some white boundaries, which were many, by the way, "And lastly, the golden ones are what my brother and I like to call, 'The Unlimited boundaries.'; these are what keep multiple realities in their place. Every reality has their own category, and they are all lined up as you can see here."

"I can rarely tell which one is which; they all look the same to me." Usopp said.

"This place is part of the layout of the entire thing." Crazy Hand explained, "There are atleast eight kinds of realities. You guys are from the top unlimited reality, 'Ganmaenima'." Crazy Hand said, pointing at the unlimited universes in the north section, "Now, the Master door has the ability to get through these boundaries, and it is the only transport of it's kind that is so easy to use. Thanks to that door, you ended up from here," Crazy Hand moved his finger, and pointed to the unlimited universes in the northeast section, "To all the way over here, in the unlimited reality, 'Egasm', and right into the Mushroom Kingdom of the Nintendo universe; one of Egasm's populated universes."

"We went that far?" Sanji said in awe.

"The worlds we been on are mostly separated in different dimensions from the looks of things here. How did we keep crossing the boundaries though?" Nami asked.

"Whenever you use the Master Door with a single heart, the door leads to next one that is close by from where you are." Crazy hand explained, "Even if the next heart may be in the same dimension you are in, another heart from another dimension may be closer. You see, not all dimensions are separated from each other; they sometimes occupy the same place and time, so you might actually be transported to the same space, but in a different dimension. You might have just gone back and forth looking for all those hearts upon trying to get here. And you must have crossed over to the Konami universe, where Snake lives since my bro hid a heart there too."

"Whoa... so this is a mystery space." Luffy concluded with a straight face.

"And where are we now out all of these planets?" Franky asked.

"We're right here..." Crazy Hand said, pointing at the very center between all of the eight unlimited realities. "You see that big shiny star? That's where we are now. We're are in the center of everything, man!"

"That's so cool!" Luffy said excitedly.

"I think I can see unlimited boundaries around that star." Nami said while squinting her eyes.

"Yep, there are boundaries around it." Crazy Hand said proudly, "Let me say this now, and that we are in the first universe that was ever born, 'The Grand Universe'; the only universe with no dimensions and is the smallest one in existence. This universe is the heart of everything! Think of everything here as a tree; this universe is the tree, and everything else are the branches. The tree is the heart to keep the branches alive. Without the tree, there are no branches. So, if this universe is gone, the rest of the universes will be too."

"Th-That sounds a little scary." Chopper said worryingly.

"Don't worry, this universe can never be destroyed!" Crazy Hand exclaimed, "But... all of this wasn't here from the start. Let me show you what all of space looks like from the very beginning." Crazy Hand then snapped his fingers, and all of a sudden, all the stars and galaxies were gone, including all of the boundaries.

"What happened! Where did everything go!" Usopp asked.

"This is how it all started. We are now looking at the Grand Universe from it's birth." Crazy Hand said as he then pointed forward, "And right there in the center... are what I want you to pay close attention to."

The Strawhat crew looked forward, and saw six silhouettes, facing their backs against each other. They all had their own body colors: yellow, green, blue, red, white, and black. Their eye colors were darker colors of their bodies as the silhouettes remained stationary in the center of space.

"Who are they?" Luffy asked. Crazy Hand watched the silhouettes in silence before responding.

"... The Emperor Gods; the creators of everything: Terran, Ventos, Stillidia, Adusto, Luminarious, and Obscus." Crazy Hand said bluntly, "They were the first living creatures that the Grand Universe gave life too upon it's birth. These gods have powers beyond anything I have seen before, and I have seen alot. They are what made everything we are today."

"Just those six! This is incredible..." Robin said in awe. The crew then watched how the Emperor Gods slowly flew away from each other, and faced their palms together.

"What are they doing?" Zoro asked.

"They're making their own worlds, so they can live as spirits inside them for all eternity." Crazy Hand said.

The Emperor Gods created a sphere, which had the same color as their bodies as they created their own worlds as big as their chests. As soon as they created a proper structure of the worlds, they raised their hands, and released their energies throughout the Grand universe, creating massive shockwaves that collided upon each other, turning into streams. The Strawhat pirates were at alert, but since it was just an illusion, they didn't felt anything from the waves. This went on for a while until the Gods' worlds were finally complete.

"Those are the first six planets that were ever made by the Emperor Gods." Crazy Hand explained, "All these worlds are a part of space system known as, 'The Monarch Ring.'; a ring of the worlds created by the Emperor Gods." Crazy Hand then pointed at the yellow world Terran made, "That world is Terrenus, which Terran made." Crazy Hand then pointed to the other worlds, "That one is Ventosus; created by Ventos. Stillicidia; created by Stillidia. Adustum; created by Adusto. Luminarium; created by Luminarious." Crazy Hand then hesitatingly pointed at the last world. "And Obscurum; created by Obscus."

"Wait, so Obscurum is one of the first worlds created!" Sanji asked.

"That means that Emperor God guy is a bad guy!" Luffy yelled out.

"No, no! He is not a bad guy! Just let me finish!" Crazy Hand yelled furiously, "When the Emperor Gods created these worlds, they created the elements we see in our everyday lives, which is earth, wind, water, fire, light, and darkness. Each of those worlds represent one of those elements, which is obvious which is which from the start thanks to their respective colors." Crazy Hand then pointed at the colorful streams around the cosmos the Emperor Gods created, "Those streams are what makes living creatures come to existence. Watch as how they make life in these worlds."

The streams of the each element flew towards every planet close to them, with each one of a different element combining, creating a living creature on the surface. More of them came to life as all the streams disappeared. Chopper noticed that a massive amount of streams were combining between the center of the six planets.

"What's going on down there!" Chopper asked. Crazy Hand looked down, and chuckled upon seeing the streams.

"Ooohh... this is how my brother and I was born." Crazy Hand said happily. The crew looked at him in shock before looking back at the center. The Emperor Gods turned around to see it as well as a bright light of rainbow-ish colors blinded everyone until it dimmed into two small creatures, which appeared to be two small hands.

"Is that... you!" Franky asked.

"Yeah! That's me and my brother as babies! Oh, look at me; I was so cute!" Crazy Hand said, looking at his past self, who was moving his fingers and himself uncontrollably like a crazy baby. The one next to him was the Master Hand's past self, but unlike his brother, he was in perfect control of himself as he raised himself to look at his creators.

"Hey, that must be Master Hand! He looks so cool!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Hold on, if that's you and Master Hand, then that must mean...!" Usopp gasped.

"Yep, we are immortal! We can never die, man! That gives me a heck loads of time to do whatever I want!" Crazy Hand said as he then rubbed the back of his index finger with his thumb, "So, yeah; we were like the pets to the Emperor Gods, and my brother always looked up to them as his role models, or something like that."

The young Master Hand happily flew around his creators, while Crazy Hand stopped shaking, and barely noticed them with a closed fist. The crew then observed as the Emperor Gods suddenly started to disappear, much to the young Master Hand's dismay. They turned into streams of their respective elements, and flew into their own worlds, never to be seen again. The young Master Hand then looked sad as the young Crazy Hand went to comfort him. This made Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky to cry.

"Ughh... that's so sad! They practically left you guys alone! Waaaahhh!" Franky cried as tears poured out of his eyes.

"Naturally, if they intended to become spirits of their worlds, they would obviously disappear." Zoro said bluntly.

"Meh, it's not like they were really gone; they were just part of their own planets now." Crazy Hand said, "So we weren't alone at all. In fact, we never felt better letting us watch over the worlds for them." Crazy Hand then twirled his finger around, causing time to accelerate as the crew saw the young hands grew into adults. "Milleniums have passed, and my brother and I finally stopped growing to this point of immortality, where I will forever remain gorgeous, and him forever to be smart and ugly. We got bored just watching the worlds in the middle of nowhere, so we finally used our powers to create our own world, the Smashworld."

The crew then see the hands facing each other while creating a mass of energy throughout their palms. The energy grew bigger until it became a world, which was right above the center of the Monarch Ring. Past Master Hand and Crazy Hand flew into it's atmosphere, and started making some terrain.

"Our world is above the worlds Emperor gods created, so we can watch over them. That makes sense, huh?" Crazy Hand asked as he then snapped his fingers again. The scenery then changed into Terrenus' land, which was mostly of earth, and had cities that looked ancient, but new at the same time. Various kinds of creatures coexisted upon these lands as they all seemed happy and peaceful. "This is what Terrenus looked like after 10,000 years upon it's creation. You can see that people adapted to the element of earth."

Crazy Hand snapped his fingers again, and the scenery changed into Ventosus' atmosphere. The lands were actually floating in midair, and most of the buildings and houses looked like various kinds of windmills. There was always a hard wind whistling by, but the people didn't care. In fact, they had the ability to walk on air to get to different lands, so falling down to endless pits below the lands were out of the question for them. "This is Ventosus. As you can see, it's always windy here, and flying around here is a normal thing."

"Awesome!" Luffy and Chopper exclaimed with big happy eyes.

The scenery then changed into Stillicidium's atmosphere. The whole world was covered in water, but in the inside, it appeared that the water was like clouds as their was land right through the water surface, kinda like the city of Atlantis. There are several water fountains in water parks, which were everywhere, and there was a giant blue castle in the center of a town capitol. "Stillicidium; the world of water. Everyone here are also cool with each other, and are pretty smart in how to use their infinite water supply."

The scenery then changed into Adustum's atmosphere. The sky was dark, and the towns were big, filled with strong warriors. There was even molten lava flowing around some villages and towns. The crew could see warriors meditating, while standing on their poles that were fire-proofed, and they also were supported from the ground where the lava flowed, giving off a radiating heat to the warriors above, but they didn't seem to be bothered with that. "The world of fire, Adustum. This place is nothing but hot, hot, HOT! These people train hard to one day grow as strong as fire itself."

"This sounds like my kind of world." Zoro said with a smirk.

The scenery then changed into Luminarium's atmosphere. It was a bright day, with white skies and grey clouds as the environment looked like the city of ancient greece, only the towns looked bigger and advanced. Just like the previous worlds mentioned, this world was very peaceful as all the people were very happy with each other. "Luminarium, the world of eternal light! It's always daytime here, because the world emits it's own light everyday."

The scenery then changed into the atmosphere the crew have been wanting to see. "Huh! Is this...!" Nami asked in shock. They were now looking Obscurum's atmosphere, but to the crew's surprise, it wasn't anything as they imagined it. The world actually looked peaceful, with black buildings with white outlines. It was always night time and the towns itself looked eerie, yet relaxing to be in. The streets were filled with lamp posts with purple flames to illuminate the streets, and the people there were also good with each other, and they have grown used to the dark that they can even see through it.

"Obscurum... this is how it looked like back then." Crazy Hand said, "There was nothing evil about, there was nothing scary about it; it was just another world that has a dark look, that's all."

"I never imagined the world to look like this." Sanji said. The scenery then changed back into the perfect outview of the Monarch Ring.

"The people of these worlds all have the elements from the Emperor Gods, so they were all alike, despite living in different worlds. Even the newborns after the worlds' creations have these elements; whenever a couple have a baby, that baby will have some of the elements from his or her dad and mom. To put it simple, everyone is completely the same, only different in thoughts. Heh heh..." Crazy Hand explained. Nami was a little baffled as she looked at Crazy Hand.

"This is all wonderful... but this still doesn't make any sense. What does all this have to do with us? You said that Obscurum was the reason why we exist, but if the Emperor Gods only made these planets, how did the other realities exist in the first place?" Nami asked.

R.O.B. then lowered his head sadly as Crazy Hand then lowered his fingers again, "... Well, let's just say that the peace of all the planets didn't last forever... especially those two." Crazy Hand said as he pointed at Luminarium and Obscurum. The scenery changed into one Luminarium's parks, where the crew the could see some kids playing with a ball. One of them couldn't catch the ball, and went over to pick up. As he did though, he looked up, and noticed a black star, which was Obscurum.

"The people of Luminarium are always fond of the light, but it bothered them seeing a dark world just next to theirs." Crazy Hand explained as the crew could see some people looking at Obscurum with a concerned look. The scenery changed back into Obscurum's town, where the people of Obscurum acted the same towards Luminarium, "Same goes with Obscurum; they like the dark so much, they couldn't stand Luminarium's light. It was like poison to them, and they didn't know how to cure it."

The crew could then see time shifting to the several decades more, and saw the people of Luminarium having arguments and fights, including Obscurum, with people in hospitals crying over their losses of family members. "Time moved on, and everything was getting a little nuts. Whenever someone has an accident, a dreadful loss, or losing your will to live, they blame it on their counterpart world. As every generation passed by, the peace between the planets were growing extremely thin. They couldn't take it anymore!"

"What did you and Master Hand do?" Robin asked.

"We couldn't do anything! We only exist to watch over the planets, not tell it's people what to do." Crazy Hand said, "But luckily, there were some guys that were against this hatred to the opposite worlds."

The crew then saw two old men with long beards reaching down to their knee levels. They were standing on a floating platform in the middle of space between Luminarium and Obscurum. They were accompanied by their knights as they stood alongside their masters.

"Those two are the rulers of their planets. The one on the right is Luminare VII; ruler of Luminarium. And the one on the left is Obstenine XII; the ruler of Obscurum. These two were the pure-blooded descendants of their ancestors, who were praised by billions due to them being chosen to rule the world in peace by their respective Emperor gods; Luminarious and Obscus. And the guys with them are their most-trusted men, willing to do anything for their masters and their worlds."

The two elders smiled at each other as they extended their hands for a shake. "These two were the only guys that could have brought peace to both planets, and all they had to do was to shake hands." Crazy Hand said, "But... some things are not that easy."

STAB!

The elders cried in pain as they could see a blade piercing through their chests. They both slowly looked over their shoulder to see their own trusted knight, stabbing them in the back. The crew watched in horror, with Nami covering her mouth in shock as the knights pulled back their blades, allowing the elders to collapse on the platforms dead.

"... Stabbed in the back by their own kind. Those two had no regrets, for they, and the rest of the people of their worlds didn't agree with their elders' point of view, and they believed that the only way to live in peace was to destroy one another... and that was how the very first war began." Crazy Hand said sternly.

The knights glared at each other, and yelled as they clashed swords at each other, creating a blinding light that blinded the crew for a second. When the light was gone, the crew looked forward, and couldn't believe their eyes. They saw white and black battleships blowing up each other, and then the scenery constantly changed from Luminarium and Obscurum, showing how everything was getting destroyed by the war.

"What the hell is all this!" Franky asked.

"The first war ever." Crazy Hand said, "It's the first one, yet it may seem to be the worst one of all. There was never a cease fire, and people were killing each other everyday. They all have created powerful resources, and had powerful warriors that can't die from several gunshots and dismemberment. These guys lost all emotion, and couldn't stop what they were doing. It's nothing but destruction here, and this lasted nearly a century."

"A century..." Luffy said in disbelief.

"All of this is wrong... they are all fighting just because they don't like each other? Why live for that?" Chopper asked sadly.

"Don't ask me... that's just how most mortals are, I guess." Crazy Hand replied, "... The war was reaching towards it's end, and each side were preparing something big... they were going to summon their Emperor Gods to destroy their enemies."

The scenery changed into a split screen of Luminarium and Obscurum, with countless of their priests praying around a giant summoning circle, where there were there tons of people, even children, chained to the floor, "In order to summon their Emperor Gods, they had to sacrifice countless of lives, and the strange part... was that the sacrifices weren't forced to take their lives away, but they insisted on it to make that long war go away."

The crew then saw the priests raise their arms as the summoning circles on both glowed white in Luminarium, and black at Obscurum. The people on the circles collapsed instantly as the element corresponding to their Emperor God flew out of their bodies, and combined together as they flew out of the planet like a rocket. The both planet's elements then remained afloat just outside their worlds, standing in opposite ends of the space fleet between them.

The elements then formed into the Emperor Gods; Luminarium and Obscus. The people from both planets were thrilled to see their gods alive again, and applauded while cheering to crush their enemy. The two gigantic beings looked at each other as the space fleets between suddenly stopped firing, and looked at them in awe. Luminarious then created a giant sword of light from his palm, while Obscus raised his hands as they became sharp claws.

"My brother was shocked to see this happen, and tried to stop the Emperor Gods from attacking each other." The crew could then see the past Master Hand flying inbetween the gods, and tried reasoning with them, but to no avail as they moved towards each other. Luminarium and Obscus flew through their people, knocking most of them off course as their own ships collided with eachother before exploding. They both then engaged in a tremendous battle between light and dark as they clashed their weapons, creating a god-like shockwave that knocked the past Master Hand away. The crew could see the past Crazy Hand catching him before forcefully taking his brother away from the fight.

"This is absolutely terrible. Couldn't they just stop!" Usopp asked.

"They couldn't; they were just summons, and had to do what their summoners wanted them to do." Crazy Hand said as the battle between the two Emperor gods waged on. "These two were evenly matched, and the only way that one of them could win was by sheer luck."

"Who won then?" Nami asked.

"... Have you ever heard of a phrase that the light will always triumph against the darkness? This is where it came from." Crazy Hand explained. The crew saw Luminarious swinging his sword up, knocking Obscus' claws away from his chest, leaving him wide open. Luminarious then grabbed his sword with both hands, and brought it down on Obscus. "The Emperor God of Light, Luminarious, won the battle, and ended the war... but with a price."

SLASH!

Obscus was slashed vertically across his body as he was separating while Luminarious just watched him die. Obscus then let out a loud roar before glowing in darkness. Both the people of Luminarium and Obscurum watched in fear as Obscus fell into his planet, crushing everything he landed on. The people of Obscurum cried in agony as their world was falling apart due to that crash, and then the whole planet, including Obscus, exploded.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Obscurum exploded into dark energy, engulfing everything in it's path. Even though it was just an illusion, the crew covered themselves from the great explosion. Luminarious then sacrificed himself to protect the worlds as he self destructed, engulfing every world of the Monarch Ring with a light barrier, including the Smashworld from the dreaded darkness. The people from all the worlds panicked as Obscurum's explosion did something else. Luminarious may have saved the worlds from the darkness, but once the explosion touched the worlds' light barriers, it released some of the worlds elemental properties into the far depths of space.

"Oi, look what's happening!" Sanji yelled. He and the crew watched as the elements that were released from their worlds started to combine to make some new worlds that we are all familiar with. The light and dark elements then formed into the cosmical boundaries Crazy Hand spoke earlier, and formed around to where they were made. Every star was born in it's own way and time slowly afterwards as the Obscurum's explosion then stopped.

"... No way." Usopp said in disbelief. The entire crew were shocked to see how every other reality was created.

"So... it was thanks to that war, we are all here?" Nami asked in shock.

"Uh-huh..." Crazy Hand said, "Every new world was created by the same elements the Emperor Gods used to make their own worlds. All the living creatures from those worlds, and the worlds that have yet to come during that time, have the same elemental properties as the people from the original worlds. You guys also have them too."

"Really! Whoa!" Chopper said while touching his tummy to try and feel the elements in him.

"I understand now... we're all just an accident from some war." Robin said sternly.

"Okay, if you're going to put it like that, then that will sound bad." Crazy Hand stated, "Come on, you're alive and happy, aren't ya? That's all that matters."

The crew were silent as they looked back at the Monarch ring, "What happened to the people in Luminarium?" Luffy asked.

Crazy Hand snapped his fingers, and the scenery changed into one of Luminarium's towns precisely after the explosion. Homes were destroyed, many people were dead, everything was almost in ruin.

"This is what happened after the war. Even though these guys won, they didn't feel like they did." Crazy Hand said. The crew could see many soldiers from Obscurum, who invaded Luminarium before the explosion, seeing that their homeworld was no longer there. Many of them started to weep and collapse on their knees as the Luminariums watched in horror upon their grief.

"The people of Luminarium realized that the whole war was a mistake. They lost their resources, their families, and for what; just to experience destruction for the first time, that's what!" Crazy Hand said furiously, "But out all of this chaos, there was one good thing that came out of it."

The crew could see one person of Luminarium walking up to an Obscurum soldier that weeped on his hands and knees. The soldier looked up to see the Luminarium, who was looking back at him. The Luminarium gave off a weak smile, and slowly reached his hand towards the Obscurum soldier. The soldier was reluctant at first, but upon looking at the man's eyes, he knew that it was no trick, and that the man looked very sincere.

The soldier smiled, and reached out for the Luminarium's hand, and shook it upon getting up. Both the people of Luminarium, and the remaining people of Obscurum there, smiled as they then applauded.

"After all that time hating each other, they finally made peace with that handshake that could have prevented this war from ever happening. They then began to rebuild Luminarium's nation, where both the people of Luminarium and Obscurum could both live peacefully from now on. As the generations went on, they soon forgot about the whole war ever happened, and most people decided to forget about Obscurum too, since it does remind them of the war. It was sad and stupid, but they were finally happy together, and that's all that counts."

"Ugh... that's truly great! Ahhh!" Franky cried in joy.

"I'm glad they worked it out." Nami said, "But was Obscurum truly destroyed that day?"

"Not exactly." Crazy Hand said. The scenery changed into the outview of what remained of Obscurum after it exploded. There was nothing but a perfectly shaped sphere. "That used to be Obscurum's core, but now it's just a floating rock. Nothing lives on it, and it's just there as part of something to remember Obscurum by. My brother examined it up close, and said that he couldn't sense anything inside. He was pretty sad about what happened that day after the war, but he got over it."

"He seemed to be very fond with the Emperor Gods; I'm not surprised he was upset." Zoro said with his arms crossed.

"That war was truly a disaster. Did something like that ever happened here again?" Robin asked.

"No, no... everything was all cool later on." Crazy Hand said, "Until several millenniums after the war, something else happened."

"Like what?" Luffy asked.

"Well, do you remember when I said that when a couple gives birth, the baby receives a combination of elements from it's parents? There is a little more to that." Crazy Hand explained, "When you get born, the elements you have affect your life. Every element you possess is very important: four of the elements, earth, wind, water, and fire are what you are made of. Light and darkness, however, are like the most important elements, because they affect the way you are. The light element reflects on the good things, and the darkness reflects on the bad things. You need a perfect balance between the two, or you'll be messed up. If you have one element bigger than the other, you'll have no control over most of your actions, but at the same time, you would care less, making you a total jerkface."

"Ohh, I see. So they're like mystery feelings." Luffy said while nodding.

"But I'm not saying that you have to be completely in balance of them! Almost nobody in this entire cosmos has balanced their light and darkness, especially you guys!" Crazy Hand said cheerfully.

"Thanks..." Nami said sarcastically.

"Oh, and there is one more thing you should know." Crazy Hand said as the scenery changed into a good view of Monarch Ring system, "Whenever someone dies, their elements go back to their respective worlds of the Monarch ring." The crew then noticed the streams of each element going back to their worlds, and then some time later, they see streams of each element leaving the worlds, and going back to the other realities, "You can only see the element life in this universe, not the other ones. Whenever an element life returns to their worlds, you see, the worlds feed upon the element energy from people that just died, and gives off new element life to creatures that can't be born as you guys were. Think of the Monarch Ring System as a life cycle; there can be no life at all if it weren't for these worlds the Emperor Gods made a long time ago."

"That's pretty big." Sanji commented, "But if that's true, where do the dark element life go if Obscurum was destroyed?"

"That's the thing I was going to talk about." Crazy Hand said while clearing his throat. The scenery changed as the crew could see the perfect view of Obscurum's core. "Usually, the worlds give off new element life once after gaining old ones, but in Obscurum's case... it only receives and never gives back."

The crew could then see the dark elemental lifestreams going into Obscurum's core, but none were coming out. The core was then growing darker, and somewhat bigger in the process. "Since Obscurum had nothing to give back, it just kept receiving dark element life. My brother and I thought that this was a good thing, and that if Obscurum get's enough element life, it would return to the beautiful land it once was, and give off the element life like just like the other worlds, but we were wrong. Many millenniums have passed, and the world just kept growing into this big black ball of dark energy. We didn't know if this was bad, but we found out it was as we saw what it was doing to Luminarium."

The scenery changed into one of Luminarium's towns, and the crew could see people going berserk at each other, while those who were calm remained safe inside their houses. "We noticed that Obscurum was now letting out some dark elemental life at Luminarium, but those didn't make life, it just revived people, and not the very nice kind, might I mention. This was also happening to other four worlds, and things were in chaos again! We figured that Obscurum was reviving the people with the most darkness inside them. And the scariest part of all, is that the host doesn't have to be dead! People that are near deathpoint sometimes allow their element life to escape from their bodies, and Obscurum absorbs their dark element life, and makes an exact clone of them, only in perfect shape."

"That's insane! Having one of them back is already enough for me!" Usopp exclaimed nervously.

"That's not all!" Crazy Hand continued, "You can also get messed up if you just look at Obscurum for a certain amount of time. Obscurum gives off this radiating feeling when you look at it. What you're feeling is your darkness level rising over it's peak, and that's very bad. Those who are not to used to such high levels will go berserk, and destroy anything they see. Not only that, but if you have an evil kind of spirit inside you, and you look at Obscurum for some time, that spirit will wake up, and take control over your body as your darkness."

"That explains what happened to Ocelot back on Arsenal! Ocelot must have looked at Obscurum long enough to awake the spirit of Liquid inside him!" Nami realized.

"This is getting scary!" Chopper said nervously.

"Don't worry; Luminarium did find a way to stop this." Crazy Hand pointed out. The scenery then changed into many people working together to find a way to stop Obscurum as they observed a man embracing a pure light from the skies. "A brave hero of Luminarium discovered a way to destroy Obscurum's power, and that way was to destroy the core itself using one of Luminarium's sacred powers, The Ray of Hope."

The hero's body then glowed brightly as his light elemental life streamed towards the skies into the ray of light from above the clouds. The light then shot out into outerspace, and formed a giant spell circle aiming towards Obscurum.

"The hero sacrificed himself in order to use the Ray of Hope. It's power was measured by the hope of countless of people, whether they are from Luminarium, or the other worlds of the Monarch Ring, the people's hope powered the ray of light strong enough to destroy the evil within Obscurum once and for all!"

The spell circle then created three additional circles as they all charged up a bright light before firing a gigantic beam, big enough to cover an entire world. The beam blasted through Obscurum's dark energy, and engulfed the core with pure light. The energy covering the world soon disintegrated as the beam vanished afterwards. The crew could see that the only thing remained was the core again.

"The plan worked, but it didn't finish the job. Obscurum's core was still active, but lost all it's elemental energy it gathered. The threat was gone, but it could come back again. Luminarium figured it was best to be prepared for the next time Obscurum acts all nuts, but they could still relax, since Obscurum takes milleniums just to gather some power again."

"I read some of this in a book I read in Dreamland." Robin said, "It stated that they knew nothing about Obscurum, but I find it strange that they were able to figure out how to destroy it."

"Oh, I knew that Dedede took that book from here!" Crazy Hand yelled, "He wanted the big book of everything, so he can look at his past 'accomplishments', but he ended up taking the hero's journal instead." Crazy Hand then remembered the hero of Luminarium, "Just like most others of Luminarium, he didn't knew what Obscurum was either, but he was hanging out with the people that did knew. They suggested him many ideas to stop it, but all of them involved sacrificing innocent people, and he didn't wanted to take lives away. When he was told about the ray of hope needing only one person of complete control of his light and dark properties, he insisted in becoming the sacrifice. After that day, nobody has forgotten about his heroic actions. That day turned out to be a holiday in the name of that hero. And they also have neat statues of him, including bronze ones!"

"A bronze statue! Cool!" Luffy said excitedly.

"What was the hero's name?" Zoro asked.

The scenery then changed into a steep cliff, where the hero stood tall and heroically. The crew couldn't see him well enough, but he was wearing short-sleeved leather jacket and pants, golden cuffs on his wrists and ankles, and he wore black gloves and shoes. Luffy looked in awe of the hero's appearance, even though he couldn't see him clearly.

"That's the hero that saved us all. His name was... Vorago Tabuu." Crazy Hand said. The crew then watched Vorago leave into the capitol. The scenery then once again changed back into the outview of the Monarch Ring system. "And that's that. That's all there is to this universe's history. We sure learned alot, huh, kiddies?"

"I liked the part where the hero saved everyone!" Chopper said happily.

"Yeah, me too! I wish I could have met him in person!" Luffy exclaimed happily.

"He was supaa for doing all that stuff for the worlds! He sure has some guts!" Franky praised.

"Heh heh, yeah! He was very great!" Crazy Hand said, before he then sounded serious, "He was really great... that his existence was crucial to our survival." The crew then looked at Crazy in confusion, "Imagine if he never existed; what do you think would've happened?"

"Um... I suppose somebody else would've taken the credit for sacrificing for the ray of hope, right?" Sanji said, "Afterall, he couldn't have been the only one with a perfect light and dark property. You said so yourself, that there are some people with that perfect balance, and he might've just been one of the few in his world.

"True... but during that time... he was the only one with that perfection. No one else in this universe, but him." Crazy Hand said, "He was the only person who could use the Ray of Hope out of his entire generation in the Grand Universe, because it could only be activated with the perfection of the user's elements, and no one else had that perfect balance. If he didn't exist, we wouldn't be having this discussion right now."

"What are you trying to tell us, Crazy?" Nami asked a little worried.

"You guys need to know how scary the Obscurum of now truly is." Crazy Hand said as the scenery then changed into the laying of all the unlimited realities, with the grand universe in the center of it all. "You know that you can see stars from other dimensions and universes? You can also see worlds from other realities, meaning that no matter where you lived, you can always see Obscurum throughout those stars. If Vorago didn't exist, Obscurum would've continued recieving more dark element life, and reviving more fiends to every planet in existence. That is because Obscurum is part of the Grand Universe, the heart and lifeforce to all the other realities. If something were to happen in this universe that day, it would affect every other universe as well."

"But it didn't; we're okay now!" Usopp exclaimed, "Sure, Obscurum is alive again, but Luminarium could just call out the Ray of Hope again! I'm sure there is somebody in Luminarium with a perfect balance of their elements by now, right!"

"No... no, it's not that easy." Crazy Hand said, "The Ray of Hope only shines every ten thousand years on Luminarium, and we were just several months away until that ten thousandth year day approaches, but it's going to be too late by then. My brother calculated that Obscurum would revive again on that day I mentioned, but it's somehow came back sooner than he thought!" Crazy Hand then grew silent, "... And if we don't do anything to stop it, it's going to keep growing and growing. There is no limit to it's power, and if it gets big enough, it will have the ability to fully suck the dark elemental life out of a world nearby, including the ones from the unlimited realities."

"Obscurum takes life out of planets too!" Franky asked.

"Yes... Obscurum not only takes the dark element life out of worlds, but they absorb the spiritual lifeforce of it. If the lifeforce was gone, then the world would disappear, and become a part of Obscurum. If Obscurum was born in other universe, then that universe would be the only one in trouble, but since Obscurum is in the Grand Universe, every reality is in deep trouble!" Crazy Hand then looked away from the illusionary cosmos, "The last thing I want to do is to creep you guys out even further, but you need to fully know how threatening this situation is. I'm going to use my powers to show you what would've happened if Vorago didn't exist during that crucial time of need. What you are about to see will make the revival of nutjobs, and turning kind people into psychopaths are nothing but just a tiny fragment of what the true horror that world can unleash!"

Crazy Hand then snapped his fingers as the crew paid close attention to the grand universe. They could see Obscurum in the universe, growing and growing as time passes by quickly. Obscurum then got big enough for the crew to see clearly without squinting their eyes. It was in size of a regular star they would see during the night, but it didn't end there. Obscurum grew even more, and eventually, it swallowed up all the worlds of the Monarch Ring, including Smashworld.

The crew were shocked to see that, but they were even more shocked to see that Obscurum was still growing bigger. It's size was engulfing the boundaries in it's way, and the worlds that were close to it's immense size disappeared, which helped the world grow much bigger. The Strawhat pirates were now absolutely terrified as Obscurum already engulfed over the Grand Universe, and several universes in the unlimited realities. Eventually, it engulfed over all realities, and all of space where now a part of one giant world that took everything away.

Obscurum then stopped growing as it stood several inches away from the crew, with Luffy being the closest. They were all nervous, even Zoro and Sanji couldn't remain stoic after what they just saw. Nami fell on her knees from seeing this, and Usopp fell on his rear while Chopper was paralyzed in fear. Robin just stared at Obscurum while shivering in the process, and Franky gawked in fear out of seeing this as well. Luffy was probably the most nervous of all; he simply stood in front of Obscurum without showing any emotion from his backview, but in reality, by the looks of his eyes, he was scared.

Crazy Hand then looked up into the nothingness, "What you just saw... was Obscurum's purpose... to be life itself!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: All of space gone? Hmm... I knew were facing something big, but not this big! Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 119: A heavy obligation, We must stop Obscurum! I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Whoa... making this chapter was so... thrilling! I'm so glad I finally got the plot into words; I really hoped you liked it! And the part with Vorago Tabuu... I'll admit, I did copy the last name from the character from SSE, but that's it.

Okay, the next chapter will be the last one for this arc, and it will reveal what happen to Master Hand, and some more exciting things you don't want to miss! Expect it soon! Ciao for now!


	119. Super Smash Bros Pt 5

Okay... it took me awhile... but I finally did it. Everything else you wanted to know are right here too. This chapter perhaps has the greatest ending to an arc I have ever done so far! Enjoy!

* * *

The spacial eclipse. Crazy Hand explained everything the Strawhat crew needed to know about Obscurum, and they learned more than they bargained for. It turns out that Obscurum is one of the first worlds to be born in the Grand Universe, the original universe that binds all unlimited realities together, but was destroyed after the first war between the light and darkness. After the crew knew the entire history of Obscurum, Crazy Hand showed them what would happen if the Obscurum of now is remains alive... and it was not something anyone can avoid. What will the Strawhats after they just found out the truth?

Chapter 119: A heavy obligation, We must stop Obscurum!

The Strawhat pirates remained staring at the dark planet, Obscurum, which swallowed the entire cosmos, and thus, becoming the new space. Crazy Hand then touched the floor, which made the big book of everything appear as it opened up to make the dreadful illusion to disappear. Everyone was now back at the big room they were in before, but the crew was still shocked at what they have just seen.

"... We've been dealing with... something like that this whole time...!" Usopp said, too afraid to even scream.

Nami, who was on her knees, shivered as she closed her eyes out of fear while trying to be calm again, but was having a hard time. Franky removed his sunglasses, and his eyes showed signs of fear as he too couldn't believe what he saw.

"The hell..." Franky muttered.

"We've been trying to avoid that planet for so long, and yet... we now know that it was hopeless from the start." Robin said sadly. Chopper then fell on his rear, and lowered his hat over his eyes, trying to hide his tears.

"Are we... are we going to die?" Chopper asked sadly.

"Like hell we would!" Sanji muttered while getting out a cigarette, "We've come a long way to get here, and you plan that after looking at this is going to destroy our will to live!" Sanji then lits the cigarette, and placed it on his lips, "The hell with that! I don't plan on thinking how that shitty planet is going to destroy all of space! Nothing like that will ever happen!

"You can't be serious." Zoro said with a frown, "This isn't the time to go soft on us; you and I both know that we just saw might be our future! If you're going to be in denial about it, then just kill yourself already; we don't need someone as pathetic as you to ignore this situation!"

"I know what I am talking about!" Sanji said, glaring at Zoro, "What we saw was actually a theory; it's not like these guys knew what would happen from the start! No matter how great and powerful that world used to be; it can never do anything like that!" Sanji then looked at Crazy Hand, who wasn't looking back, "Am I right! You said so yourself that Obscurum was stopped by that hero a long time ago! You couldn't have possibly known what would've happened if he didn't do anything that day! What makes you think that we would believe that Obscurum would really destroy us all!"

Crazy Hand didn't reply as he closed the big book of everything, and placed it back on the shelf, where the book shrunk back to it's smaller size. Crazy Hand only sighed as he looked through the glass wall.

"I didn't show you that just to scare you." Crazy Hand said, "If you need to know, then my brother was the one who showed me that possibility from the start." The crew then looked at Crazy, except for Luffy, who remained looking at the direction where he saw the Obscurum illusion, "My bro is pretty smart, and I always pay attention to him when I do stuff to piss him off, especially when I use the big book of everything to stalk on other people from other universes. He always knows what to do, or what to say; he is like the biggest genius ever! If he says that Obscurum can engulf the entire cosmos, then I believe him. He never lied, and he was never wrong, so... yeah, Obscurum is the one and only life threatening world to all life itself, and there is nothing that can change that."

The crew was then calm again as Usopp stood back up, while Chopper raised his hat out of his vision, and wiped the tears out his eyes and face. Zoro and Sanji were stoic, while Nami got up as she brushed the dust off her knees.

"So what have you been trying to do while all this was happening?" Nami asked bluntly.

"Well... to be honest, I haven't done anything at all." Crazy Hand said regretfully, "I've been hiding in here ever since Obscurum was acting nuts again. It all happened right during that day when my brother got kidnapped."

"Oh, that's right." Robin said in realization, "You never told us how Master Hand was kidnapped by the rulers."

Crazy Hand sighed as he slowly twirled finger along the ground, "Now that is something I wish I can forget, but for some reason, that thought is like burned into me; I can never forget about it. It was that freaky..." Crazy Hand said as he then looked at the crew, "But... seeing how this involves you guys, I need to show you what and where it happened. Come on, I'll take you guys outside."

"Wait a minute, I thought this mansion was in lockdown." Zoro said.

"Oh yeah... lock-down. Hergh... such a stupid name..." Crazy Hand muttered, "Anyway, yeah, I think I remember a secret passageway somewhere; it's suppose to lead you back outside. Let me just remember where it was..."

Crazy Hand then pondered about the whereabouts of the passageway, while the crew looked at each other.

"Hmm... I seriously don't know what to think right now." Nami said a little irritably.

"What is there to think?" Franky asked, "We just found out that this stupid new world we've been hearing about this whole time is going to kill us, despite where we go."

"I don't wasn't that world to destroy everything!" Chopper cried.

"We all don't want that to happen." Usopp said, "But it's not like we can do anything about it!"

"We can find those rulers, and stop what they are doing." Zoro suggested.

"There is no point in taking care of the supporters; we need to worry about how to destroy the life Obscurum is gathering." Sanji said.

"You can't be serious!" Usopp exclaimed, "We don't have the power to destroy a world! Sure, we are all very strong, especially me, but not enough to take down a world!"

"It's not like we can just go back to our world, and pretend we don't know about this." Robin said concernedly, "We should atleast do what we can to help Crazy Hand rescue Master Hand."

The crew were then silent again as Nami then glanced at Luffy over her shoulder, "Luffy..." Nami called, but didn't get a reply from Luffy. Nami then sighed as she looked back at her comrades with a stern look, "We're all just a little stunned after what we just saw. Let's all just calm down, and we'll see what happens, then we can decide what to do."

Crazy Hand then approached the crew out of nowhere, startling Usopp and Chopper as they gasped, "Okay, I just remembered where the secret passageway is." He said as he then pointed at the ground, "It's right here, in my brother's office."

"Great, but where exactly do we go from here?" Franky asked uncaring.

"You guys don't have to do anything." Crazy Hand explained as he then turned the other way, "All you have to do is watch me open the passageway in a dramatic manner."

"Whatever..." Nami sighed. Crazy Hand then faced towards the glass wall before speaking.

"R.O.P., if you please..." Crazy Hand said to R.O.B..

R.O.B. then played a drumroll theme from out of unlocatable speakers as Crazy Hand cracked his fingers, and opened up a small hatch in front of the glass wall with a red button inside. Crazy Hand then twirled his finger upward, and pressed the button as soon R.O.B. finished playing the drum roll theme. Crazy Hand then sighed happily as he then backed away from the glass wall, while the Strawhat crew approached him from behind.

"... KARATEKAAAA!" Crazy Hand yelled insanely, startling off the Strawhat crew as Crazy Hand then did a karate chop at the glass wall, which shattered into a million pieces afterwards. Most of the crew were dumbfounded as Crazy Hand sighed happily again. "There we go; now we can get out."

"What was that just now!" Nami asked furiously, "I thought you were going open up a secret passageway!"

"I did!" Crazy Hand said as he pointed at the destroyed glass wall behind him with his thumb, "No one would ever suspect that through here would be a secret passageway. That's why it's a secret."

"Then why did you press that button there?" Usopp asked dumbfounded.

"Oh this?" Crazy Hand asked as he then took out the button from the hatch, but it turns out, it was actually a red plushie with a smiley face sticking it's tongue out, "This is just my best friend, Mr. Cuddly-kins. I always feel him so I can get motivated for the day. And I always keep him in my brother's private office, just so I can have an excuse to come in here uninvited... but don't tell him that, though."

"... So you could have gotten away from here anytime you wanted to?" Zoro asked while his eye twitched. Crazy Hand thought what Zoro just said, until he then gasped upon realization.

"Oh, I get it!" Crazy Hand exclaimed, "I could've escaped through here when I activated the lock-dowwnnnuh mode to keep you guys from getting away. Hahahahahahhahahaa! Oh man, if I wouldn't have known about that, and that I have never found out that you guys are my favorite group of people, then you would've have been so dead by now! I mean, I would've bathed in your blood to sexually relieve my daily depression, but then I would commit suicide after I find out that I killed my favorite pirate crew! Although... I don't think I can die... but thank goodness that nothing like that ever happened! Ahahahahhahahaaa!"

"I hate your theories." Nami snarled.

"Oh, lighten up! I've been acting very serious-uh for the past 100 sentences! I need to get back to character before I literally explode!" Crazy Hand said as he then flew out of the mansion through hole he made, "Now come on, I need to take you guys to the backyard."

The crew were silent as they followed Crazy Hand out through the hole, until Usopp realized that Luffy wasn't following. He glanced over his shoulder to see Luffy standing on the same spot. "Luffy, we're going already." Usopp said.

Luffy didn't reply, but nonetheless, he followed his crew out of the mansion in silence. It was a little troublesome for the crew to leave the mansion from the second floor, but R.O.B. helped Nami and Robin down using his boosters to gently lower them down outside while they hanged on to him. Luffy and the others jumped out of the mansion, with Chopper holding onto Zoro's head, and Usopp holding onto Franky on the way down. Once they were all out, Crazy Hand led them around the mansion, and through a nice playground, where the young Smashers would go, and play whenever they are bored.

"This mansion sure has tons of stuff around here." Franky commented while walking with his comrades, "I wouldn't be surprised if this place had an outside swimming pool, or a hangar to keep all the fancy machinery like the ones back in Corneria."

"Oh, that's in the other side of the mansion, but the hangar is actually undergound; it has all sorts of awesome things in there. I'll probably give you a tour of it later."

"Thanks, but why are we going to the backyard?" Nami asked. Crazy Hand was a little quiet at first before speaking out.

"... To show you the aftermath of my brother's capture." Crazy hand said sternly.

The crew pondered at what he meant as they made a turn around a corner of the mansion, ending up in the backyard. As soon as they arrived, however, they were stunned.

"Wha... What happened here!" Chopper asked in shock.

The entire backyard was a complete mess. There was several craters along the field of flowers, and burned bushes along the border walls. Speaking of the border walls, the center of it was destroyed, allowing anything to come in or out. Some trees were burned or cut in half, including some of the pathways towards the mansion's back entrance, which was no longer there as a big hole was formed there instead. In the grassy fields beyond the border walls were also a wreck, filled with craters and cuts; every detail of it was total chaos.

The Strawhat crew realized that something bad happened in the backyard, "This is terrible." Robin said, "Who could have done such destruction?"

"The Obscurum rulers." Crazy Hand said, "It was right here when they took my brother away."

"No way! You're saying that they took him away right out of his own home! That's insane!" Usopp exclaimed. Usopp then noticed something far away into the horizon. He blinked in confusion until he puts on his goggles, and zoomed his view into the horizon ahead. What he saw there shocked him, "O-Oi! Is that natural!"

"What is it, Usopp!" Sanji asked.

"The sky there... I can see cracks on it!" Usopp exclaimed. The crew were shocked to hear that as Usopp was actually right, there was indeed some cracks on part of the sky over the horizon. Around those cracks was a hole, showing a glimpse of space.

"Why would there be cracks in the sky? That doesn't make sense." Zoro said.

"It does here." Crazy Hand said, "What you see in the skies is actually an illusion of pure daylight. It's something that my brother and I made after we made this world. This illusion allows this world to make day and night happen everyday, kinda like the worlds in the Monarch Ring, but with the inclusion of our powers. This world just illuminates itself every 12 hours, and then stops for another 12 hours more. We can even make it cloudy, rainy, and all that kind of weather stuff whenever we want to. This world is under our eternal control."

"So is the imaginary sky broken now?" Chopper asked.

"No... not really..." Crazy Hand said sadly as he then looked at the cracked sky over the horizon, "It's just that... somebody had to break it... and it wasn't me..."

**FLASHBACK**

We now return back in time, to the day before the Strawhat crew have been taken out of their world, and started their journey throughout the worlds that await their arrival.

In the Smashworld, everything was as peaceful as it has always been. It was a couple of weeks ago that day that the last tournament had ended, and everyone has returned to their worlds. The Smashtown was once again remained empty, but it stood strong, awaiting for the next tournament to take place so that it could flourish with people once more.

All was the same in the Smash Mansion as well; the mansion was in top condition as always, as the alloys that resided there were doing there daily chores with a joyful attitude, even though it was hard to tell since they don't have faces.

The backyard was as beautiful as any backyard could be. Just like in the front lawn, there was several squared flower gardens, and healthly-looking bushes along the endurable border walls. There was also some trees that were aligned from both sides around the flower fields, and there was a vertical cross-shaped path in between the fields as well. The paths lead everywhere, and in the center of backyard was a round and gray concrete, where there were four benches around it, and in the center lied another Super Smash Bros. emblem.

In the back of the mansion were also two regular-sized glass doors that can be opened sideways, and could lead you into the garage. The garage is where the Smashers could leave their stuff in their magical lockers on the wall, which you can put anything inside, and it will never fill up, and through the garage will lead you straight into the back part of the living room.

Everything mentioned so far is not as important as where the Hands were. Crazy Hand and R.O.B where in the center of the backyard, with Crazy Hand talking to another hand, which looked exactly like Crazy, only he was a righty as he was looking at some documents on the floor while tapping his finger.

"So it's like this, the old guy was about to smash the ship with this giant flail, but the ship suddenly skyrocketed into the air, and got away in time! There ship is sooo cool now; you should've seen it with us!" Crazy Hand exclaimed excitedly, talking about the time when he used the book of everything to stalk a certain group of people.

"I would love to do nothing but spy on people all day, but right now, I am very busy." The other hand replied. This hand held many tournaments throughout the years, and is known far and wide as the creator of smash- Master Hand.

"You always say that, but I know you're lying!" Crazy Hand exclaimed, "I know that you always use the big book of everything to spy on people too!"

"That is only when I am looking for new Smashers, and not to spy on others in order to feel entertained by their lives." Master Hand said as he then looked at Crazy, "Besides, that is not what the book is for. I made that book to properly link itself to the unlimited boundaries, so it can automatically record every single moment of each world out there, allowing me to study how that dreadful war has affected those worlds upon their birth, and to find out how to balance there peoples' elemental lifeforce, so that they could be as peaceful as the people of the worlds our gods created are right now. It's certainly NOT a television set where you can just look at everything you like everyday."

"That's exactly what it's for!" Crazy Hand yelled with a pointed finger, "And it's not like I am doing anything bad. I'm actually helping you out too! The people I have been looking at are perfect for the next tournaments! If you could just look at them for one sec-"

"Crazy, the people you have been looking at all come from the Ganmaenima reality, and you know perfectly well that we're only focusing on people from the Egasm reality." Master Hand stated, "We will gather people from the Ganmaenima reality as soon as we made great progress with Egasm."

"But that's going to take foreeveerrr!" Crazy Hand whined, "And those guys from Ganmaenima aren't going to live long enough for that day to come!"

"That doesn't matter; we can always get them from their era regardless of the time." Master Hand said.

"Still, that's going to take forever, and I want to meet them before they get to the one piece!" Crazy Hand exclaimed, "And not just them, I also want to meet those other guys that are also my favorites; those guys would also fit perfectly around here!"

Master Hand sighed as he then looked back at his documents. Crazy Hand then took a glimpse at the documents Master Hand was looking at, and looked worried, "... There is going to be another tournament, right?" Crazy Hand asked.

Master Hand froze a bit before looking back at Crazy Hand, "Of course there will be another one. How else am I suppose to bring peace across universes if I don't do things my way? I just have to finish this paperwork, and I'll be on my way." Crazy Hand sounded reluctant hearing that, which made Master Hand sigh as he patted Crazy Hand with his pinky, "Look, everything is going to turn out fine. Things have just gotten a little rough now, but that's part of making a good progress. You just leave things to me, and everything will run perfectly again. I have never let you down before, right? There is no reason to do so now."

"Ugh... hm, yeah! You're right! I shouldn't be so emo about this! You're the best, Mastah hando!" Crazy Hand said happily.

"I'm glad that I cheered you up. Now, go do some 'research' or whatever you usually do while I finish my work." Master Hand said while turning back towards his documents.

"Oh, right! It's that hour of the day where I look at BUTT pictures! Let's go, R.O.P.!" Crazy Hand exclaimed excitedly. He and R.O.B. then left Master Hand alone, while Crazy Hand kept singing about butts as he and R.O.B were just about to leave the backyard, until...

"Hmm?" Master Hand looked up after sorting out his documents as he felt an odd presence. Crazy Hand felt his brother's disturbance as he stopped singing, and turned around.

"Hey, what's up?" Crazy Hand asked.

"I don't know... but I can sense something strange..." Master Hand said unsure.

"Is it my song? I can sing about noses if you want." Crazy Hand said.

"No, no... it's not that." Master Hand said while looking at his surroundings, "It's just that... this sensation is very familiar, but...!" Master Hand then looked at Crazy Hand, "Tell the alloys to stop what they're doing, and get everyone inside the mansion; I will be back shortly!"

"What? What's going on?" Crazy Hand asked.

"I'm not sure, but I need to investigate this right away!" Master Hand said as he then looked over the border walls, "I've felt this presence before, and if it has to do exactly what I think it is, then I must do something about it this time! Stay inside the mansion, Crazy! I'll be back as soon as I can!"

Master Hand then flew off as Crazy Hand watched him leave, "Hey, can you atleast tell me what you're going to do!" Crazy Hand asked, but Master Hand as already left. "Ugh... this is so frustrating. He should know by now I get all loony if he keeps something from me..." Crazy Hand was then jittery as he immediately looked at R.O.B., "Hey, go get Mr. Cuddly-kins! I need to feel him erotically so I can get rid of this stupid tension!"

R.O.B. immediately went to do what he has been ordered while Crazy Hand followed him while acting all crazy as usual. They entered the mansion through the front side since the front doorways were big enough for him to get in through without breaking anything, and locked the doors as soon as they, and the alloys outside got inside.

**Later...**

It has been one day since Master Hand has left unexpectedly to check on the strange presence he felt as Crazy Hand and R.O.B. were on the roof, which was plain enough to stand on, not that it matter for Crazy Hand anyway. The skies were pretty cloudy that day, which was rather strange since it was They were waiting patiently for Master Hand to return, well except for Crazy Hand, who was rocking back and forth while floating as he was holding tightly to his stuffed smiley face ball, Mr. Cuddly-kins."

"Oh... it's been 24 hours, 52 minutes, 33 seconds, and 58 milliseconds since my bro left! Oh where, oh where could he have gone!" Crazy Hand asked dramatically until he gasped, "Dooouhh! He must've gotten captured by some evil people that used some evil machinery that captured him in such evil way, that my brother must be crying his hand off just looking at his evil surroundings while the evil people just laugh at him... EVILLY!"

Crazy Hand then collapsed on the floor next to R.O.B., who kept staring where Master Hand went to, "We're too late, R.O.B.! My brother is done for! It's already been 24 hours, 52 minutes, 54 seconds, and 64 milliseconds since he left, and he still isn't back! When will this tragedy end! When will it end! Ohh, I am so sad, I could jump off the roof, and end my life... although, I might survive since I can just fly... GAAAHUUHUUHUHHHH! Why did this have to happen... WHHHYYYHYYHYYY!"

While Crazy Hand continued with his tantrum, R.O.B. noticed someone approaching far over the horizon. He zoomed in his vision, and saw Master Hand coming back to the mansion with great speed. R.O.B. then patted on Crazy Hand, who repeatedly slammed his thumb on the rooftop out of agony.

"What! Can't you leave me alone to drown myself in perpetual sorrow without you-wha?" Crazy Hand stopped crying, and finally noticed Master Hand coming. With just seeing him coming made Crazy Hand act immediately calm again, "Oh, well there he is. He sure is back early. You see; patience is a virtue, R.O.P.. If you wait patiently, you get good results."

R.O.B ignored Crazy as he activated his boosters to get off the rooftop, and meet up with Master Hand, who landed on the backyard. Master Hand sounded exhausted as he was panting while resting on his palm and fingers. Crazy Hand flew down to him to check up on him.

"Hey, bro; where did you go? And why do you look so exhausted; you're freakin' hand! You're supposed to be handy all the time!" Crazy Hand said, dulling the moment with his lame pun.

"Eh... I'm not tired, I'm just shocked..." Master Hand said while raising himself up with his fingers, "... Crazy... I saw it..."

"Huh? Saw what?" Crazy Hand asked.

"It has begun again... Obscurum has been revived once more!" Master Hand exclaimed. Crazy Hand and R.O.B were shocked to hear this.

"Are you kidding! There is no way that world can be back in action this early!" Crazy Hand yelled.

"I know, but somehow, it's back!" Master Hand said before floating, "And it has already begun! We cannot stay here, and watch this time!"

"What do you want us to do! If we get close to that world, the darkness is going to destroy us!" Crazy Hand said.

"I know that, but fortunately, we do have a choice this time!" Master Hand said as he pointed at Crazy, "Call the Smashers; we need their help to stop this!"

"Wha! A-Are you sure about that!" Crazy Hand asked.

"I know what I'm doing, and they are the only ones who can truly make things right this time! Now, call them!" Master Hand yelled angrily.

But suddenly, both Master Hand and Crazy Hand felt another presence, and it wasn't just one. "Hey, did you bring someone here?" Crazy Hand asked.

"No... I did not." Master Hand replied a bit worryingly.

Beyond the back border walls of the mansion, eight figures slowly approached the wall after walking out of a dark portal behind them. The portal disappeared as the eight people look at the wall curiously before the one in the center charged up a sphere of energy.

KABOOM!

Master Hand and Crazy Hand gasped as the wall in front of them was blown away by one of the intruders. They gazed at the intruders, who none other than the Obscurum rulers: Xemnas, Yojimbo, Dimentio, Kefka, Bison, Hojo, Sweet Tooth, and Sigma. The eight looked at their surroundings until they noticed the hands.

"So there is life in this planet afterall." Xemnas said as he then smirked, "Hmph! And such odd ones at that."

"They don't seem to be a threat; they're just floating hands." Bison said with a step forward.

"Ah ha ha ha! You must never underestimate your opponents, Bison-kun. You may regret it..." Dimentio chuckled.

"Oh, shut up! They're just stupid hands waiting to get slaughtered! Let's kill them already!" Kefka yelled angrily.

Master Hand was on alert as he then approached the rulers, "You are trespassing into our property! I demand to know why you are here, and how you arrived at this world!"

"It looks like they can talk." Hojo said upon observation, "Hmm... perhaps it's best that we keep them alive to observe their natural habitat, and dissect them to see what they are made of."

"We don't have time for that!" Sigma said with a frown, "We need to make sure that nobody will dare come between us, and our destiny!"

Crazy Hand then gasped upon realization, "Oh my emperor god; I know those guys!" Crazy Hand said while pointing at the rulers, "They are the most wackiest nutjobs ever, and they are not merciful! I stalked on those guys once too, and they are evil... except for that really big guy; he is just really mean." Crazy Hand referred to Yojimbo, "But I don't get it; they all died before! How are they back!"

Master Hand took one good look at the rulers, and sounded angry, "It must be Obscurum again." He said, "It already started reviving the ones that had the most dark element in their systems... but I don't understand; how did they get here in this world!"

"Hey, can we kill them now? I haven't killed since I was revived." Sweet Tooth said while taking out his combat knife.

"Now, now; let's not be to hasty, my friend. Even though they are just hands, I'm sure they can do more than just touch things." Dimentio said with a chuckle.

"Either way, we've already made our entrance." Xemnas said stoically, "There is no point in turning back now, and these hands seem to be against our wishes. It's best to settle with them before they get in our way."

"Ergh... alloys! Come and take care of the intruders!" Master Hand ordered. Several alloys then came rushing out of the mansion, and charged at the rulers.

Xemnas formed beam blades out of his palms, and did a blade dance while slashing through several alloys in his way. Yojimbo snapped his fingers, ordering his dog to attack the alloys with several bites and headbutts.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Dimentio laughed as he threw some energy spheres through some other alloys destroying them in an instant.

"Die, die, DIE!" Kefka floated in midair, and threw three simultaneous fireballs that pierced through several alloys, which were then destroyed as the fireballs exploded on one of the flower fields, creating a crater in the process. Bison crossed his arms with a frown as he levitated inches away from the floor with his feet together, and knocked down some alloys while passing by. He continued doing this as he making several blurs behind him.

Hojo took out his capsules, and threw them to the alloys. The capsules then bursted open to big monstrous squids, which destroyed the alloys that were in there way. Sweet Tooth punched, kicked, and even stabbed some alloys away as Sigma cuts some down with beam sword.

Evidently, the alloys stood no chance against the rulers as this was only causing destruction to the backyard. The alloys continued fighting nonetheless as the rulers regrouped.

"I wouldn't mind doing this all day, but we're losing our patience with you two." Xemnas said while facing his beam blade to Master Hand.

"Ergh... alloys, withdraw for now!" Master Hand ordered. The alloys immediately disappeared as Master Hand looked at R.O.B., "I want you to get inside the mansion where it's safe. Do not come out here no matter what happens, understood?" R.O.B. was reluctant at first, but he agreed to follow orders by responding with a nod, "Good. Don't worry; we'll handle things here. Now, go."

R.O.B. immediately turned around, and got inside the mansion through the back glass doors, and locked them shut.

"Ha ha! Seems like you two have a deathwish. We'll be happy to fulfill them for you!" Sweet Tooth said with a chuckle. Master Hand and Crazy Hand then faced towards the rulers while cracking their fingers.

"I'm afraid this has to end now!" Master Hand said sternly.

"I'm going to whoop your butts so hard, that you will be bottomless!" Crazy Hand threatened.

"Very well, then..." Xemnas replied as he, and his comrades charged at the Hands.

Xemnas tried slashing at Master Hand while running at him, but Master Hand has proven to be quite an opponent as he was dodging every slash Xemnas made while moving back. Xemnas then leaped, and attempted to stab Master Hand from above, but Master Hand dodged back, and flicked Xemnas up high in the air with his index finger. "GUH!" Xemnas cried as Master Hand then fired three bullets at him with his finger. Xemnas saw this coming, and placed his hand forward, "SPARK WALL!" Xemnas raised a reflective wall in front of him, but the first bullet destroyed it immediately as the other two exploded upon hitting Xemnas. "Ahh!" Xemnas limplessly fell, but recovered as he managed to land on his hands and knees while panting.

"I'll gut you mercilessly!" Sweet Tooth cried while falling down above Master Hand from out of nowhere. Once he landed on him, Sweet Tooth literally stabbed him in the back with his combat knife, causing Master Hand to grunt a bit. "Wha... no blood?" Sweet Tooth asked in shock, which made him lose his focus as Master Hand smashed him between himself, and the wall of the smash mansion behind him. Master Hand then grabbed Sweet Tooth, and threw him hard on the floor. He then flicked him in the gut, causing Sweet Tooth to fly across the backyard, and crashed into Xemnas as they both got knocked through the border wall they destroyed earlier.

As Master Hand handled himself, Crazy Hand squared off with Bison, "Ladies and Gentlemen; welcome to WWS, World Wrestling Smashathon!" Crazy Hand yelled, acting like an announcer, "Todays' competitor is none other than Mr. Steroids, who has been sticking a needle up his buttocks to become as buff as the Incredible Hulk!"

"Your mockery of me will not save you!" Bison yelled furiously. Bison then did a front flip at Crazy Hand, who immediately grabbed Bison halfway of his flip. "Grr! Let go!" Bison struggled, but couldn't break free as Crazy Hand held him upside-down with his middle and ring finger as he flew up high in the air.

"Oh lord, It's Crazy Hand's finishing move, the Tombstone Piledriver!" Crazy Hand yelled as he dived all the way down to the floor with Bison's head facing towards it. Hojo's creatures where in the way as Crazy Hand piledrived Bison right into the ground, creating an immense crater. Hojo gasped while taking some steps back as Crazy Hand emerged from it while still holding onto Bison. "Mr. Steroids can't fight anymore, so Crazy Hand wins!" Crazy Hand exclaimed as tossed Bison into Hojo.

"Ahh! DOH!" Hojo tried to run away, but got knocked down, and was getting crushed by Bison's weight.

"And the crowd goes wild! Haaaa-hey!" Crazy Hand was interrupted by some fire balls that were falling from the sky.

"FIRE 3!" Kefka was the one casting the fireballs down at Crazy Hand as they were showering on him, "That's it! Burn! I want you to die!"

"Dude! Keep your balls to yourself!" Crazy Hand replied as the fireballs weren't harming him that much. Crazy Hand then flicked at some fireballs towards Kefka, who immediately dodges by floating to the side, or spreading his legs as some flew underneath him. The last fireball went towards Kefka's face, but Kefka ducked to avoid, and glanced at the fireball that just went past him before looking back at Crazy with a smirk.

"Mwa ha ho ho! You miss-"

KAPOW!

"DUUUGHHH!" Kefka was socked in the face by Crazy, or in this case, his entire front body was hit as he was blown like half a mile away back into the grassy fields before limplessly crashing into the ground. "Ugh... that hurt! Gah..."

Yojimbo, Dimentio, and Sigma remained standing as the Hands regrouped. "Crazy, let us work together against these three." Master Hand said.

"Ho ho, let's turn these sour heads into sour cream!" Crazy Hand laughed.

"I will not be defeated again!" Sigma yelled angrily while leaping towards the Hands, and brought down his sword at them. The hands swiftly flew apart as they surrounded Sigma from both sides. The hands then faced their palms at Sigma, creating an eerie force that was messing up with Sigma's concentration, "Err... what is this... ahh..." Sigma tried to regain focus, but it was too late; the hands clapped repeatedly with Sigma in between, nearly crushing him like a bug as the Hands then swept him off his feet, knocking him right out of the backyard.

The Hands then looked at Dimentio and Yojimbo, who were standing next to eachother. Yojimbo's dog growled as it charged towards Crazy Hand, but Crazy Hand stomped his fingers to the ground, creating a loud tremor that frightened Yojimbo's dog as it scurried behind it's master. Yojimbo remained quiet as Dimentio chuckled.

"Ah ha ha! It seems it's just you and me, my dear friend." Dimentio said happily before looking at the Hands, "You two may be stronger as one, but you'll be surprised how teamwork usually fails at the most unpredictable moments."

"We'll see about that!" Master Hand replied as he and Crazy Hand flew towards Dimentio. Dimentio only chuckled again as Yojimbo stood in front of the hands, and threw three large knives at the duo, "Ugh! Crazy, deflect them!"

"Wah!" Crazy Hand quickly fired laser beams from his finger tips, deflecting the knives sideways as they went through some trees, and pierced into the side border walls. Upon doing so, the bushes and trees that the knives passed were cut into several pieces, and supporting then bursted into flames. Inspite all that, Crazy Hand continued firing his lasers at Yojimbo, who stood back as Dimentio appeared above him, and fired several energy spheres at the hands repeatedly.

"I will not let you destroy this place!" Master Hand yelled as he then charged up his finger, and fired out a fully-charged bullet at Dimentio as it exploded upon making contact.

"Ooohh..." Dimentio cried dazedly as he flew out of the backyard, and landed next to some of his comrades. Yojimbo was the last one standing as Master Hand swiftly flew behind him.

"Crazy, let's finish him off!" Master Hand said while signaling Crazy to come forth.

"Aye aye, captain!" Crazy Hand replied as he folded into a fist, and flew incredibly fast towards Yojimbo, who couldn't seem to avoid as Crazy Hand punched him hard, pushing him forcefully into Master Hand's palm as Yojimbo was crushed like a bug. Crazy Hand then backed away as Master Hand grabbed Yojimbo from his cloak, and tossed him back into his fellow rulers.

And just like that, the Obscurum rulers were defeated. Kefka regrouped with his comrades after running all the way back from the spot he was punched into, but collapsed soon afterwards. Bison dazedly got off of Hojo, who groggily got up too as he held his back in pain. Dimentio's eyes circled out of daze as Yojimbo slowly managed to get back up, and helped Dimentio up on his feet soon afterwards. Sigma, Sweet Tooth, and Xemnas then managed to the same as well as they looked at the Hands, who didn't even looked tired.

"Was this a part of your of plan on defeating us? I am not that amused..." Master Hand teased.

"Haaahahahahahaaa! All you guys are a bunch of wusses!" Crazy Hand laughed, "You guys are not so tough when it comes to facing me and my bro, and we weren't even going hardcore on you! Heck, we were only going 'very easy' mode on you! You're all bunch of washups now! Hahhahahaa!"

"Dammit... why are we so weak! We've been manhandled by a bunch of freaks!" Sweet Tooth growled.

"Tsk! I don't have all my powers with me!" Kefka yelled while looking at his fists, "I used to be a god, but now I don't feel like that anymore! What gives!"

"We must have approached here too soon." Xemnas said with his head lowered, "We've only been revived since yesterday, and I've noticed that I didn't had full control of myself during that time, but then as time passed, I've been gaining some control over some of my strength. It must be an aftereffect from being suddenly revived, and we can only get our full strength back after a certain amount of time has passed by."

"Hmph! Even if we did had all our strength, it would mean nothing if it means going against those two!" Hojo said with a frown while adjusting his glasses, "We were only target practice to them! We cannot defeat them by brute force alone!"

"Then what the hell do we do then! I don't intend from running away from a prey!" Sweet Tooth yelled. The rulers remained silent as Xemnas looked up with a glare.

"If we were brought to life here... then we must have a purpose!" Xemnas said, "I do not intend to die here without knowing what our purpose is!"

The Hands then had enough of the rulers, "I'm usually against this sort of thing, but Crazy, please help these men out of this world."

"Heh heh heh... it will be my pleasure." Crazy Hand said with a wicked tone. The Obscurum rulers backed away as Crazy Hand approached them while laughing insanely, "I hope you all enjoyed your stay, because I'm going to give you guys a nice trip to hurt island! Let's get-"

CRACK!

"Huh?" Crazy Hand stopped as soon as he heard something cracking loudly. Master Hand also wondered it came from, including the rulers. More cracking noises could be heard again as the sounds were getting more frequent, "What the heck is that?"

Master Hand then looked past the rulers, and he was able to notice some cracks appearing on the illusionary sky over the horizon. "What is going on!" He asked as it seems that the sky about to break... and it did.

The sky over the horizon shattered like glass, and opened up a cracked-shaped hole that showed the depths of the grand universe. Everyone was silent until they could hear an odd and eerie sound coming from the hole in the sky. Crazy Hand was getting a little nervous as Master Hand was in shock. "This is the same power I felt yesterday... can it be...!"

Xemnas and his fellow rulers turned around as he smiled upon feeling this new presence. "It's here... the new world." Xemnas said with a smile.

Then something emerged from the cracked hole. It was a black fog, which radiated dark life. The clouds grew darker and darker upon it's appearance, the winds blew strong, and the atmosphere was turning purple. The eerie black fog continued to flow into the world as Master Hand sounded frightened.

"That's the dark energy from Obscurum!" Master Hand gasped, "It gives off the same radiating feeling when you look at it's dark energy, so that fog must be from Obscurum, but something like that has never happened before!"

The black fog then stopped spreading around the skies as it shot out a purple beam towards over the rulers, and towards the shocked Crazy Hand, "Crazy!" Master Hand grabbed his brother, and tossed him towards the back of the mansion where it was safe. Crazy Hand was shocked as the beam headed towards Master Hand.

"Bro, get outta the way!" Crazy Hand yelled, but it was too late.

ZAAAAPPPP!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Master Hand cried in pain as the dark energy greatly electrified him. Black lightning coursed through his hand as he collapsed to the center of the backyard, with the dark energy destroying everything in the backyard as well.

"I'll save you!" Crazy Hand yelled, but as he approached Master Hand, he felt he was getting burned alive. "Ahh!" Crazy Hand backed away as he felt normal again. "Ah... oh no! If I get too close, the dark elemental life is going to mess me up! Dammit, I can't do anything!"

"UUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" Master Hand cried even louder until he lost consciousness as the dark energy around as completely engulfed around him. This pleased the rulers as Kefka was enjoying this the most.

"Mwa ha ho ho ho ho ho! Yes, he's been burned alive! What a great way to kill someone!" Kefka yelled happily as Sweet Tooth nodded in agreement.

"No, he's not dead; I can still sense life in him. He's just unconscious." Sigma said.

The dark energy then raised Master Hand from the ground, and slowly took him away from the backyard. Xemnas quickly opened up a dark portal as the dark energy took Master Hand through it. Crazy Hand could have done something to save him, but he was so terrified to even lift a finger as he watched the rulers that were about to take their leave.

"Seems like we're done here." Bison said while smirking, "Let's leave that fool to suffer in his own misery."

The rulers laughed as Crazy Hand started moving again, "What do I do! There is nothing that... no, wait!" Crazy Hand thought of an idea, and placed his palm on the floor. Part of the ground beneath him the glowed brightly as Crazy Hand magically pulled out the second Master Door from the light. The rulers noticed as they looked towards him.

"What is that fool doing now?" Sweet Tooth asked.

Crazy Hand was shivering as he circling his fingers. "Okay, okay, okay... I just have to think of that world, and do this!" Crazy Hand then touched the door, which shined from within as it opened up to reveal a path of light streams, just like the first Master Door has. "Come on, be here, be here, be here...!"

Suddenly, the black fog in the sky shot out another purple beam, and this time, it struck the Master door, causing Crazy to fall back. "Wha! Oh no!" He cried as the second Master Door was caught in purple flames. The path of light streams from inside the door also turned into dark streams. "No! Don't do that! My favorite pirate crew is going to have to look at that!"

The door eventually then burned into crisp, leaving nothing behind, but it's ashes. Crazy Hand was at a lost of words as the rulers wondered what he tried to do.

"Hmm... that looked like a portal, did it not?" Dimentio asked, "I think he was trying to bring someone here."

Xemnas frowned as he looked at the others, "We'll wonder about that later; right now, let's take this hand back to our quarters." He said.

"What about that one? He might pull another portal again." Bison asked. Crazy Hand shivered in fear as he looked at the ashes that used to be the second Master Door.

"He's already lost hope, so he is no longer any trouble." Xemnas said, "And I'll trace where that portal appeared, and find out who it took, just incase. For now, let's leave. We still have other errands to run."

The rulers then left into the dark portal behind him, taking Master Hand as captive. R.O.B. watched the whole thing from inside the mansion, and he looked very upset. Crazy Hand was mostly hurt as he shivered as the black fog suddenly dispersed into nothingness, turning the sky back to normal.

"Egh... ugh... huh... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHH!" Crazy Hand turned around, and flew through the mansion wall, leaving a huge hole as he went to hide in his brother's office along with R.O.B.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The Strawhat pirates were stunned; they couldn't believe that all of that has happened during the same day they were taken out of their world. The only one that very furious about this was Luffy, who was clenching his fists tightly as his face showed nothing but anger upon what he just heard. Crazy Hand noticed the crew's expressions, and couldn't help, but sigh.

"I went hiding ever since. I haven't left my brother's office until you guys showed up." Crazy Hand said, "It was all so terrible; I couldn't do anything to save my bro! The only thing I did was to call for help, and when I saw the door being destroyed, I thought that you guys might have been gone... I really didn't expect you'd make it here, but well, your the Strawhats; nothing is impossible for you guys."

Nami then looked at Crazy sternly, "And that's where we come in, right?" Nami asked as she looked at Crazy, "Out of all the people in existence, you picked us to help stop this mess... am I right?" Crazy Hand lowered his fingers in sadness as a reply as Nami grew angry, "Why us! Why did it have to be us! Surely, there must be somebody stronger than us out there, and we now know that you stalk on everyone, so why didn't you pick any of them!"

"I-It's a little complicated, and I was under a lot of pressure!" Crazy Hand replied a little nervously, "There was so many to chose from, but I needed to pick the best ones for this kind of thing, and like I told you before, I can't meddle with other peoples business, especially when they are in the middle of something! Like, I could have picked this ninja kid that clones himself all the time, but he's busy. I could have picked this orange-haired guy that could use banzai, or whatever, but he is busy too! I could have picked this white hair exorcist kid, but like the rest, he's also busy. I could even picked the fire eating kid, but he was also busy!" Crazy Hand then pointed at the crew, "You guys were just leaving Water 7, and that I considered of being not busy, so that's why I picked you guys to come here!"

"Are you kidding me! Just because we were sailing to our next destination, doesn't mean we weren't busy!" Nami barked.

"Well... you guys are my most favorite guys out of the ones I mentioned just now! You can consider yourselves lucky to even be here!" Crazy Hand said happily.

"Screw that! It's because of you, we suffered! I oughta strangle you here, but you're so lucky for not having a neck!" Nami growled, causing Crazy Hand to cringe.

"Sheesh... you're so meaner in person!" Crazy Hand replied.

"Not that I'm angry about this; but why couldn't you just call the Smashers for help?" Sanji asked.

"I would've done that by now, but I can't!" Crazy Hand yelled, "I already told you that the second Master Door was burned to crisp! And the first Master Door was created by my brother, so only he knows how to use that door!"

"But we got all the hearts to that door now! You can try something to bring somebody here!" Usopp said, but Crazy Hand just shook.

"You don't get it!" Crazy Hand cried, "Master Hand made the first Master Door! He created it so he can be the only one who uses it! I have no control over that door! The second Master Door was something me and my brother made together, so that we could use it whenever we want! But that door is gone now, and there is no other way for anybody to come into the Smashworld... it's only you guys now."

Master Hand then got on his fingers, and bowed down as he sounded like he was crying, "Please... I never meant for all this to happen! I only want one thing from you guys... please... please, save my brother! I'm nothing without him! There is no one else that can do it, but you! Please, help... please!"

R.O.B. was also sad as he lowered his head while closing his eyes. The crew didn't know what to say to this as they then looked at each other.

"Well, since we're here, I guess we have no other choice." Zoro said while placing his hands on his hips.

"We cannot abandon someone in need... we have to atleast try to save Master Hand." Robin said concernedly.

"Eh, but we're dealing with guys that wanted to kill us for so long, and not to mention that they have a space-eating world with them!" Usopp said nervously, "We don't even know where Master Hand is!"

Chopper then looked at Crazy, "Do you know where the rulers could have taken him?"

"Actually, I do." Crazy Hand said, "My brother and I have a special trait; we can always tell where we are when we are separated. It's kinda like twin telepathy, only it's more natural in our case. Those ruler guys took them to this one spot after they left, and it has been like that ever since. I'm guessing that's where their headquarters is."

"So where are they?" Sanji asked.

"... They are right here, in the Smashworld." Crazy Hand replied, "Right now, we are on top of the world, and I can sense my bro being on the bottom of it, so the rulers should be over there too."

"I don't think we have the time to go halfway around the world." Usopp said, "And if we did, we don't have a clue what to do! It's going to be a total disaster if we go there!"

"Hold on, we're not going to stay here, and do nothing!" Franky stated, "I say we go over there right now, and teach those stupid rulers a lesson!"

"Ergh... this is not something we can do! I know we have no choice, but this is way out of our hands!" Nami said.

"We're going..." Luffy said. The crew looked at Luffy, who was looking at the sky cracks over the horizon, "We're going to save Master Hand... and we're also going to stop that world from getting any bigger."

The crew were silent as most of them were very concerned, "Luffy... this isn't like anything we've done before." Nami said, "This is a world that can destroy everything we know, and we can't just expect to fight against the odds this time."

"I know that... but we will stay stop that world." Luffy said sternly, "We'll stop those ruler guys, and we're going to kick that world's ass."

"L-Luffy, this is suicidal!" Usopp shivered, "We can't expect to do anything this time! We have to-"

"DID YOU NOT SEE HOW THAT WORLD DESTROYED EVERYTHING IN FRONT OF US!" Luffy yelled furiously while turning to his crew as his shout echoed throughout the fields. Usopp and the others were stunned by seeing Luffy angrier than ever before, "Didn't you see it! That world used to be great, but now, it's destruction is what making it suffer! It was never created to make chaos!" Luffy then clenched his hands into fists, "That hero... he sacrificed himself to save everyone... and we must help him finish what he started! We met very nice people on our way here, so can you even imagine their lives to be taken away like that! It's not fair! What did they ever do to deserve this! I don't plan on sitting here, and watch that happen! We are not only going to save Master Hand... but we are going to stop that world! And not just the world's energy... but the entire world itself! We're going to completely destroy Obscurum!"

Crazy Hand was shocked hearing that as Luffy continued, "There would be no point to simply wipe out the world's energy like the hero did... because if we did, it would not stop the real threat. It would just keep getting back alive again until it eventually fulfills it's goals. I know that it's one of the important worlds that made us... but in order for life to stay how it is, then we have to destroy that world for good!"

The crew then smiled upon hearing Luffy's motivational speeches as Luffy then placed his fist forward, "It's all up to us now... we have to make things right! We are the only ones that can destroy this threat, and no one else! Let's not waste our journey here for nothing! Let us go, and stop those rulers, and save Master Hand from them! We will stop Obscurum!"

"Heh... I don't know how, but you always make a good point at the right times. Count me in." Zoro said as he placed his fist next to Luffy's.

"We might as well give it a shot; I don't plan on running away either." Nami said while also placing her fist next to her comrades.

"Well... I suppose the manly Usopp has to do what's right! You can count me in too!" Usopp said as he also placed his arm forward.

"My future is bright, and I plan to keep it that way." Sanji said while placing his fist forward too.

"Me too! I will put my life on the line to save everyone!" Chopper said while trying to reach his friends' fists, but had to raise his hoove over his head to reach it.

"This certaintly has been a wild journey. I wish to see this to the end as well." Robin said while placing her fist forward.

"Supaaa! This is going to be our week! Nothing will mess our lives up!" Franky said as he placed his fist forward. All of the hands, and Chopper's hoove, we're all connected as the crew looked at each other confidently, knowing that they can truly save life from total destruction.

"No matter what happens; we will stop Obscurum even if we die! Let's do this!" Luffy yelled.

"AYE!" The crew raised their arms upward upon approval as Luffy then pointed forward.

"Yosh! Let's go! To the bottom of the-"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Crazy Hand yelled super loudly, knocking the Strawhat crew on their backs, which completely ruined the moment.

"What! We just agreed to help you! Why are you yelling all of a sudden!" Nami asked with a glare. Crazy Hand then scratched himself with his thumb, being very quiet.

"Um... okay, I know you're mad that I ruined one of your cool moments, but I just forgot what I was going to say." Crazy Hand said. Almost the whole crew was pissed off at Crazy, who suddenly remembered something, "No, wait! I just remembered! First off, I'm so glad that you're going to help me out, but in order to do this right, you guys are going to need something from me!"

"What do we need?" Chopper asked.

"Your balls!" Crazy Hand exclaimed. The whole crew got up as they didn't how to respond to Crazy, "No, seriously! You guys definitely are going to need your balls for this! Come back to the office; I'll give you your balls there!"

Crazy Hand then turned around, and kept yelling out 'balls' as he went through the back mansion wall, creating another hole next to the one he made during the flashback. R.O.B. followed him through the hole using his boosters as the crew were a little suspicious of what Crazy had in mind for them.

"Okay, I know this ain't my place, can he atleast stop messing this place up; it's urging me to fix things up around here!" Franky complained.

The crew then shrugged as they went inside the mansion again. To make it short, they went all the way back to the second floor, and got inside the office, which was now a complete wreck as their were books lying around everywhere.

"How cruel..." Robin said upon the mess. They saw Crazy Hand taking out every book from the bookshelved walls, with R.O.B standing behind him as they walked up to them.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked a little annoyed.

"He keeps them around here... they are the newest thing, and it will help you for sure!" Crazy Hand said as he kept pulling out books until he touched a certain one, "Here it is!" Crazy pulled the book, which turned out to be a lever as the bookshelves magically raised up from the ground, revealing a large vault behind them. The vault was obviously locked, but Crazy Hand placed his palm on it, and the vault scanned him. Crazy Hand then backed away as the vault unlocked itself, and opened up to reveal an ocean of smash coins inside.

"Whooooaaaaaa!" Nami and the others were flabbergasted upon seeing so many coins; they have never seen so many coins in one place before, and they couldn't even see the wall ahead. Crazy Hand went inside, and took out a big chest from the vault before locking it shut again. The bookcase then covered the vault as it was before as Crazy placed the regular-size chest on the floor.

"So much money... so... much... money..." Nami said in awe as her jaw nearly dropped. The others looked at the chest Crazy took out.

"Okay, what's inside here are what will make you guys powerful enough to be gods for just several seconds!" Crazy Hand exclaimed. This interested the crew as Crazy unlocked the chest, and slowly opened, "Behold... the Smash Balls!" Crazy Hand opened the chest, and inside were eight rainbow-ish balls with the Super Smash Bros. emblem on them. They magically turn to different colors within each second passing by as Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky looked at them in awe.

"Wow! Those are some nice balls!" Luffy said happily.

"What are they for?" Robin asked.

"Well, we use these balls as items for our tournaments. They help unleash all your inner strength, and put it all in one attack!" Crazy Hand said proudly, "They usually pop out during a match, and the smashers have to go, and smash their ball... PFFT, HAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Crazy laughed upon that line for obvious reasons, "Ahem, anyway, they smash the ball, and they can do their strongest attack without suffering any bad effects like dying, and such. What you guys are looking at are newly designed smash balls, where they don't move at all, and don't have to be smashed in order to use them."

"How do you use them then?" Sanji asked as Luffy picked up a smash ball, and started playing with it.

"Not really sure; but my brother say they activate once the user is having one of those epic and determined feelings. He didn't say it that way, but that's how I understood it." Crazy Hand explained, "So anyway, the rulers are sure to be pretty tough by now, but with these balls, there is no way you can lose!"

"It all depends if they work or not." Zoro said. "And I don't need an item to win my fights."

"This is not about you, this is about all of us! Now quit nagging, and grab yours." Nami said while grabbing her smash ball. The others did the same, and puts them away.

"Okay... this is it now." Crazy Hand said sternly, "It's now or never. If you guys need any stuff, go to the vault room downstairs, and take any useful item you need for this journey. Don't worry; we will make it through this... and I will touch you guys after this is over!"

"Enough with the harrasment!" Nami barked.

"Just tell us how we're going to get to the other side of this world in a hurry." Zoro said.

"I can help you guys with that." Crazy Hand said, "All you have to do is to take me to your ship, and I will handle things from there."

"Really! You're so awesome for doing so much for us!" Luffy said happily.

"Yeah, it's thanks to you, I'm very certain that we can do this!" Usopp said.

"Oh, enough with you guys, already." Sanji said while turning the other way, "I know it's hard not to relate with your idiotic kind, but can you atleast wait until this is all over?"

The only reply Sanji got was that Luffy, Usopp, and Crazy Hand raising their middle fingers at him.

KAPOW! KAPOW! KAPOW!

After the trio were nearly beaten to death by Sanji, the others started moving out, "Okay, let's get going! You three, come on!" Nami said.

"Aye, aye..." The beaten trio said dazedly.

**Meanwhile...**

It was beautiful day again back in the world of Corneria. The citizens were once again living peaceful after everything they went through thanks to Andrew, who is now spending the rest of his days in jail. In some of the streets, there were floating machines, and construction workers repairing the damages they got from Andrew's invasion, but they were progressing quite nicely as they were reconstructing one of the buildings that were destroyed.

"Okay, move that to the side right there!" A construction worker said as he instructed some of his employers, moving a support beam with a crane. They all enjoyed the hardwork, and everyone was at their happiest... well, except for one.

"Ooooeeeeeeuuuggghhh..."

One person walked around a sidewalk, with his arms hanging lose, and walking in a sloppy fashion, his eyes half open, and walked slower with each step.

It was Bowser... again... as it turns out that he is in Corneria, but just like the last worlds, the Strawhat crew has already left a long time ago. The poor Koopa was covered with bruises, cuts, stings, and burned skin from the mines he stepped on from the previous world. Nobody paid attention to the poor guy as he suddenly collapsed on his chest, without even having the strength to stop himself. He sticked out his tongue as he was too exhausted to even get up.

"That's it... I can't take it anymore." Bowser said exhausted, "I have been beaten, crashed, stung, ran over, almost eaten alive, head banged, blown to bits, and for what? To get revenge on a kid with a straw hat..." Bowser then sat up, and tears poured out of his eyes as started crying like a little baby, "I don't want to do this anymore! I want to go home, and sit on my throne! I rather get beaten up by that plumber than to suffer this! I wanna go home now! WAAAAAAHHH!"

Bowser's tantrum was loud, but even this didn't grab anybody's attention. As this went on, the automatic glass doors of a building close to him opened, and out came none other than the Starfox team, with Peppy with them.

"It was nice of you guys to come by, and help sort things around here, but it wasn't necessary." Peppy said.

"It's no problem, Peppy." Fox replied with a pleasant smile, "Afterall, it's not like Luffy and his crew are the only heroes here; we did our part too."

"Yeah, this town would be nothing without our support. The humans were only extra help." Falco said arrogantly.

"It was our pleasure to help out with some of the construction around here afterall, so it was no trouble at all." Krystal said kindly.

"Yeah, just give us another rang, and we'll come to do whatever we can. I can even improve some of the details around this place if you want." Slippy suggested.

"Well, it was very thoughtful for you guys for the help. Remember, you are always welcome here anytime." Peppy said.

"Just be sure to call us for emergencies only, alright? You know I can't live without the action." Falco teased.

"Feel free to call us anytime you want, Peppy. Take good care of the town while we're gone." Fox said.

"I will. Take care now." Peppy said as he waved goodbye. The Starfox team left as they walked along the sidewalk.

"I wonder how the Strawhats are doing now. You think they made it back to their world?" Slippy asked.

"I'm sure they did. They are an active bunch; I'm sure they already made it back." Krystal said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure they did too... but if they ever try to steal our groove again, I'm not going to take them so lightly." Falco said. They then stopped as soon as Fox stopped in front of them, "Hey, what's up, Fox?"

"Look who's here." Fox said. The team looked ahead to see Bowser, still weeping on the sidewalk. Bowser noticed them, and grew angry.

"Oh, well ain't this a koinky-dinky coincidence!" Bowser said sarcastically, "What are the odds that I find yet another person that used to be a Smasher, and comes to see me out of the blue! What's next, huh! Do you have something else in store for me!" Bowser yelled into the sky, obviously referring the one responsible for his misery... hee hee!

The Starfox team just looked at Bowser strangely as Fox then looked at his team, "You guys go on back to the ship; I'll see what he's doing here."

"Are you sure, Fox?" Krystal asked.

"I know this guy from head to toe; if he does anything funny, I can take care of it myself." Fox replied.

"If you beat him up without me, you're going to hear from me later, Fox." Falco warned.

"Trust me, Falco, If there was going to be action, I wouldn't do this without you. Now go on, I'll meet up with you guys later." Fox said.

"Alright, Fox. Good luck." Slippy said.

The Starfox team left as Fox then approached Bowser, who frowned while sitting. "Hey, Bowser... how did you-"

"Don't even start with me, Fox!" Bowser yelled while getting up, "Let me just get this over with! Have you seen a boy with a straw hat! Of course, you have, but he left some time ago, right! Of course, he did! Why else would he wait for me to show up! It would be unnatural if he would have waited for me! And when I go find him, I get attacked by something you will do before leaving!" Bowser then turned away while clenching his fists angrily, "Grr! I'm sick of this stupid chase! It's the stupidest chase ever! All I want is to find that kid, and get my revenge on him, but he keeps jumping all over the place! Where could he be going!"

"You know Luffy?" Fox asked, "He and his crew left to the Smashworld."

Bowser's eyes widened in shock as he looked at Fox, "Wh-What! The Smashworld! They went... ugh! Of course! Why didn't I think of that before! That door always leads there! I'm so stupid, I could have gone there, and wait for them to show up this whole time! ... Forget about going home, I'm settling this now!"

Bowser then took out his portal remote, and started shaking it, "No more stupid tricks; take me to Strawhat right now! You hear me! Do it now before this furry does something to hurt me!"

"Hey!" Fox said.

"Come on! Work! ... WORK, YOU STUPID PIECE OF TRASH! TAKE ME TO STRAWHAT!" Bowser was so angry, he threw his remote to the ground, which shattered into pieces. "Ugh!" Bowser realized what he was has done, and froze out his unthoughtful move. "... Whoops..."

But suddenly, upon it's last act, the main parts of the remote did open one last portal in between Bowser and Fox. Fox took a step back as Bowser was surprised.

"Y-Yes! That's it! Gwa ha ha ha ha ha! I'm finally going to get my revenge!" Bowser said as he looked at Fox, "So long, Fox! From this day forth; you are going to see me as a winner! Bye-bye!" Bowser then took one proud step forward, but a rock suddenly landed on his head, "Oh! Waaah!" Bowser then tripped, and fell into the portal before it closed, leaving Fox to wonder what happened.

"... Oookayy, that was weird." Fox said while scratching, "But I guess I'm done here." Fox then shrugged as he then left.

**Meanwhile...**

The Strawhat crew were in front of the mansion, waiting for Crazy Hand as he was talking to R.O.B., "Now, I know you want to come too, but I don't to risk your life. Watch the mansion while we're gone, and we're sure to be back in a little while." R.O.B. nodded as Crazy Hand then turned to the crew, "Alright, you guys grabbed what you need? We're heading out now."

"Bye, robot guy! Will you see later!" Luffy said as he, and his crew waved goodbye to R.O.B, who waved goodbye back as the crew left through the border gates.

It was a long walk back to the Smashtown, but they managed to walk all the way back to port, where the Thousand Sunny was still docked.

"Ohhhh! The ship looks bigger in person!" Crazy Hand exclaimed as he started touching the ship, "And it feels so good too."

"Stop touching my ship like that, bro!" Franky yelled.

"So how do you plan on getting us to the other side of the world?" Sanji asked.

Crazy Hand then looked at the crew, "It's going to take a while, but it's easy for me to do. Don't worry; it's the easiest method to get to the other side of this world as quick as possible! It is the best idea I have ever came up with!"

A couple of minutes later...

"THIS IS THE WORST IDEA YOU EVER CAME UP WITH!"

The Thousand Sunny was actually flying over the fields with great speed. It was thanks to Crazy Hand that the ship was flying since he is pushing the ship in the air in the first place. The crew were hanging onto anything that was close by in order not to get blown away by the strong current.

"This is crazy! I can't even believe the ship can even hold against this wind!" Zoro yelled.

"It's my ship; of course, it will hold! But if it doesn't, you are going to regret this, you stupid hand!" Franky yelled.

"Don't worry about the ship!" Crazy Hand yelled, "I'm using my powers to coat the ship with a barrier, it's strong enough to hold off against this current! If I hadn't done this before, your ship would've been torn to pieces by now!"

"It's still too windy here! We can barely hold on like this!" Nami yelled while holding on.

"We'll be there shortly, so calm down! I'm doing the best I can over here!" Crazy Hand replied. The ship flew across several kinds of fields, which seemed surprisingly familiar. While holding on, Luffy saw the bridge of Elden from Hyrule, including some of it's atmosphere. Next to it was a castle, but it wasn't the one from Hyrule. There also a big forest, platforms next to a big waterfall, a racing circuit, and lots more areas that come from different worlds.

"Hey, I have seen some of those places before!" Luffy yelled out in order for everyone to hear.

"Oh yeah, those are the stages where the Smashers fight!" Crazy hand said, "My brother thought it would be a good idea if we used a teleporter to bring the Smashers into a fake reality of their homelands as stages, but I thought that was too cliched, so I made exact replicas of some places of their worlds here without his permission. He got angry, but since I already made them, we decided to use them!"

"Whatever! How much further till we get there!" Nami asked.

"Just a little longer! Hang on, I'm going to go a little faster!" Crazy Hand replied.

Crazy then flew faster than a space rocket leaving orbit as it was fast enough to turn into a blur. The Strawhat crew then got used to the wind, and managed to stand. They were around the helm, and looked straight ahead as they were all nervous, but ready at the same time.

"Hmm?" Luffy realized that the sky was getting darker as the ship kept going forward. He and the crew realized that they must be getting real close to their destination as they could no longer see the sky, but the dark depths of space. "I think we're getting close!"

As the shipped moved forward, so was the atmosphere; it was as if it was getting darker and darker with each second passing by. It was then that they could see it coming from the horizon.

"Oh... OH! I-I-Is that it!" Usopp panicked while pointing ahead. What Usopp was pointing was Obscurum as it slowly raised over the horizon as the ship moved forward. The crew could finally see how it looked from up close; it was a giant sphere of dark elemental life, swirling around itself like if it was lava. It's radiation was visible as they could see a black ozone layer around it, making the world even more eerie to look at.

"There it is... Obscurum..." Nami said in awe.

"Don't look at it; you'll go berserk!" Crazy Hand yelled, "Cover your eyes, and keep your spirits strong!"

The crew looked away from the terrifying world as the ship got closer to reveal something more. Chopper took a peek, and gasped upon what he saw. "Guys, look at that!"

The crew saw something more than just the world. Ahead on the bottom of the Smashworld lied the Obscurum rulers' headquarters. It was big and dark fortress, with buildings that resembled that much of a town at night. It had the same structures just like what Obscurum used to have before the world. In the center of it all lied a giant black castle, the biggest castle the crew has ever seen. It was on a big hilltop, and it had multiple towers, countless of floors, and it's inner terrain was big enough for a city to fit in.

"They are in there! I'm positive that the rulers are right in there!" Luffy yelled with a fierce look.

From the top center of the castle lied the top of a tower, and through it's doors lied the room where the Obscurum rulers always have their meetings. Inside, Xemnas was focusing greatly as dark aura formed around his body while his fellow rulers watched.

"Obscurum... it's now time to take back what is yours..." Xemnas said as he then opened his widely, "Take us back to our origins! Let us become truly united again!"

From the outside, the fortress started to shake tremendously. The crew watched as this happened, "What's going on!" Franky asked.

"Is that an earthquake!" Chopper asked.

"N-No! Look at Obscurum!" Usopp cried. Obscurum was letting out another black fog onto the dark fortress. It flowed with dark energy as it eventually covered the entire fortress. It was then that the fortress was starting to rise. The crew watched in awe as the entire fortress was pulled out of the ground, taking most of the ground it stood on with it as the black fog of dark energy was taking it towards Obscurum.

"The fortress... it's flying away!" Sanji yelled in shock.

"It's heading into Obscurum!" Robin yelled. The fortress was quickly getting out of the Smashworld's orbit, and was heading towards Obscurum.

"What do we do! We can't just follow into Obscurum! We'll surely die by it's radiance!" Usopp yelled.

"No! Keep going forward!" Luffy yelled while pointing forward.

"We've come a long way; we're not turning back now!" Zoro yelled.

"Oi, Crazy; speed it up! We have to catch up with that place before it's too late!" Franky yelled loudly.

"Hoooooooo, alright! Get ready guys; I'm going to give it all I got!" Crazy Hand yelled determinedly, "Here I go! Uwaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Crazy Hand then formed a golden aura from himself, and around the ship as they were going so much faster than ever before. There were going a little faster than sonic speed, and that was already fast enough. Crazy Hand flew the ship towards fortress out of the Smashworld's orbit, and was currently in space. The aura around the ship was allowing the crew to breath as they could see that Obscurum was so much bigger up close.

"Waaaaaaaaahhh! We're going so fast!" Chopper cried while holding onto Robin's leg.

"We still have to go faster; we're nowhere near that fortress yet!" Luffy yelled. Despite how fast the ship was going, the fortress was already close to Obscurum as to the crew's surprise, it went into Obscurum's dark energy.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! It went inside Obscurum!" Usopp yelled.

"The hell are we supposed to do now!" Franky asked.

"KEEP GOING! GO INTO OBSCURUM!" Luffy yelled intensely.

"This isn't going to end well! We're going to die like this!" Nami cried.

"CRAZY! GO FAAASSSTEERRRRRR!" Luffy demanded.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Crazy Hand gave it all he got, and went at top speed. He flew the ship closer to Obscurum's surface, which was already kilometers away.

"HANG ON!" Sanji yelled as the crew took cover.

BOOM!

Crazy hand flew the ship inside Obscurum's dark energy with great force. Inside was nothing, but absolute darkness; the crew see nothing around them but feel the immense of dark elemental life around them. They all cried as Crazy Hand flew the ship deeper and deeper into the everlasting darkness until the crew could see a faint light ahead.

"GOOOOO!" Luffy yelled as everyone prepared themselves for what lied ahead.

SPLASH!

They were out; they've managed to go through the dark energy surface, and into Obscurum. The crew panted as they were then shocked by their new surroundings.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS ALL THIS!" Franky asked.

It turns out that Obscurum had no mass; the entire dark energy they went through was actually a humongous, dark, energetic layer of the world's core. They saw in their surroundings that Obscurum's dark energy from the inside was mostly purple, with dark colors flowing around in it as well. Inside of all Obscurum was somewhat bright to see everything, and the crew gasped upon where the light was coming from.

"Is that the... core!" Zoro asked in shock. The crew saw Obscurum's core right ahead of them. It was perfect sphere, with dark blue surface that was transparent as the crew could see white electricity emitting from the core's center, kinda like one of those electric glass balls you see in some shops. The crew could then see the fortress ahead of them as Luffy grew then serious.

"There they are! Crazy, fly us over to that castle!" Luffy yelled. The ship then started rocking a bit as Crazy was exhausted.

"Oh... I don't know if I can! I'm too dizzy from going through that darkness!" Crazy Hand said dazedly, "I'm going to have to throw you guys over there!"

"What are you talking about! You can't just throw us in the middle of nowhere! What if we don't make it!" Nami asked from peering over the ledge.

"Trust me; you will get on there no matter what! Don't worry about me; I'll come back to you guys as fast as I can!"

"Hurry, it's getting farther away!" Chopper cried. Crazy Hand then moved towards the bottom of the ship, and aimed at the fortress.

"Here goes nothing! HEERRRRRAAAAAAGHHHH!" Crazy Hand used the last of his strength to throw the ship right towards the fortress. "Oooooh..." After he did, though, he limplessly fell into the dark energy below.

"CRAZY!" Luffy cried to Crazy as the ship was heading straight towards the fortress.

Back inside the castle, the rulers were proud upon the fortress successfully getting into Obscurum. "Finally, we made it in here. I can feel the world's power from in here, and it feels great!" Sigma said with a smirk.

"Alas, all our hard work will finally pay off! Ah ha ha ha ha!" Dimentio laughed.

CRASH!

Xemnas' eyes widened as he heard a faint crash from the outside, "What was that!" Xemnas asked while facing towards his fellow rulers. They were as confused as he was they all then hurried to the exit. They walked outside to a huge balcony, and looked over it to see a huge dust cloud from the edge of the fortress. The dust cloud cleared as it revealed the Thousand Sunny there. Sigma zoomed in his vision to get a better look at it.

"It's the pirate's ship! They're here!" Sigma yelled angrily.

"What did you say!" Kefka asked in shock.

"The pirates are here! How!" Sweet Tooth asked.

Xemnas looked stoic upon hearing this as Dimentio chuckled, while Yojimbo remained quiet. "Those fools... they've actually went this far!" Hojo asked.

"I never expected that a fool's ambition would be this extreme." Bison said with a frown.

The Thousand Sunny was into the ground surface inches away from the fortress ground. The crew all panted heavily as they got up on their feet.

"Is everyone alright!" Zoro asked. They all nodded as they managed to regain their composure.

"I hope we never have to do anything like that ever again." Nami panted.

"Crazy! What happened to Crazy!" Chopper asked.

"He should be able to take care of himself." Sanji said, "We're all here now... and that's all that matters."

The crew grew silent as Luffy panted while looking up towards the castle that lied far away. He squinted his eyes, and could actually sense that he and his crew were being stared at.

"... Oi, guys... It's them..." Luffy said bluntly. The crew looked at Luffy before looking at the castle ahead on the hilltop. They all grew serious as they stared at deeply.

"Yep... I can see them too..." Zoro said sternly.

"It's time they pay for all the trouble they've given us." Sanji said sternly as well. The others also looked serious. Usopp was held his kabuto slingshot while placing his other hand on his hip, Chopper and Franky had their arms crossed against their chests with a stern look, Nami and Robin also looked stern, and Zoro and Sanji were just as ready as they were. Luffy then jumped up on the Sunny's figurehead, and glared at the rulers on top of the castle.

Xemnas raised an eyebrow as he got on the ledge of the balcony, and stared down at the pirate crew. Even when both of them were far apart, they can perfectly see each other's faces.

"Are they serious! They do really think they can stop us now!" Kefka asked.

"Let them try..." Xemnas said with a soft smirk, "All will end the same for them... just like the rest that will soon know Obscurum's power."

The Strawhat pirates and the Obscurum rulers continued to stare at each other without showing emotion. Their gazes have yet to get apart as the fortress floated around Obscurum's core, where it continued to glow, full of it's everlasting power.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

And there you have it; the ending to the Super Smash Bros. arc, and the beginning of the final arc of this story. I still can't believe I've made it this far... this is truly awesome! My fingers were sore from typing this chapter, and I'm very proud how it turned out in the end.

I probably won't update fast enough, so this might be the last chapter of the year. We sure had a fun year, and in 2009, this story will be finished. It makes sad just to think about that, but... all stories need to have an ending, so I have to deal with it.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter very much, and expect the start of the final arc real soon! Ciao for now! And have a happy new year!


	120. Final arc Pt 1

Sorry for the wait, but writer's block can be a pain sometimes. Now, just to let you know, this may not be one of the best final arcs you may see, but either way, I guarantee it will still be pretty awesome. Enjoy the beginning of the final arc!

* * *

The heart of darkness. After Crazy Hand has explained what happened to his brother to the Strawhat crew, they decided they have to do to everything in their power to stop Obscurum from engulfing all life itself. With Crazy's aid, they were able to get to the other side of the Smashworld to get to the Obscurum ruler's fortress, where Master Hand is held captive. But in a shocking turn of events, the fortress was taken away into Obscurum, and the Strawhat's followed them inside. They were able to catch up to the rulers in time, and are now about to face them in the mass-less world that used to be called... great. Will the Strawhats be able to survive in this dreadful world?

Chapter 120: Obscurum's real look, The fortress of the forgotten

Obscurum... a world filled with darkness and despair. It's core emitting an unlimited source of power that grows stronger and brighter with each minute passing by. As it did, the ruler's fortress was flying around it from a long distance, and in the fortress were the only creatures that were in the planet.

The Obscurum rulers remained on the top balcony of the dark castle, staring down at the Strawhat pirates, who over the edge of the dark and gloomy fortress.

"This is not how I wanted to enjoy this moment." Bison said, who had his arms crossed, "Xemnas, you said that they were not going to be a problem anymore, and yet, they are already here."

Xemnas was silent as he kept staring down at the pirate crew, while his fellow rulers talked about this situation "They must be out of their minds..." Hojo said sternly while adjusting his glasses, "What I want to know is how they managed to come here in the first place. They certainly couldn't have made it here with that ship alone..."

"The hearts were the key to lead them into the Smashworld." Sigma said, "They must have met with that other hand. He might have told them what happened, and decided to confront us. Hmph! Such foolishness; even that they now know of their fate, they plan to stop us anyway."

"Bunch of morons; of course it was pointless from the start!" Kefka said furiously, "They should've just killed themselves to save the time, but instead, they come here, and do all this!"

"Don't worry; this won't change anything." Xemnas said stoically. His fellow rulers listened to him as he spoke, "I told them before that there actions would be all for nothing. They cannot change their faiths by coming here. Even if they did manage to defeat us, they cannot destroy a world that created all of us."

"Are you saying that we should just let them kill us! The hell with that!" Sweet Tooth growled, "We worked hard to keep this thing going, and I am not going to get killed again by someone as weak, and pathetic as they are!"

"Ah ha ha ha! Wouldn't it be dramatically ironic if we did get killed by them?" Dimentio asked happily, "It would feel the same as an elephant getting killed by a mouse. Ah ha ha ha ha!"

"You idiot! We're not going to die again!" Kefka growled, "We're going to kill those pirates once and for all! We'll tear them limb from limb, and make them beg for mercy!"

"Let's not rush into things." Xemnas replied while facing towards his fellow rulers, "We've already achieved our main goal here, and all we have to do is wait for Obscurum to do it's part. Until it's done with it's purpose, we are going to have wait a long time, and in order to make the time pass by quicker, let us enjoy this moment, and have some fun with the determined pirates." Xemnas then glanced over his shoulder to look down at the crew, "They are a strong group, and teamwork is their strong point. Since we haven't been together that long, I highly doubt that we can defeat them together."

"You're right... I rather finish them off alone!" Sweet Tooth said.

"Are you suggesting we go at them one on one? Hmph... highly foolsih." Hojo said with a frown, "But since we do have plenty of time to spare, I guess I cannot refuse."

"I can't say this will be enjoyable," Bison said reluctantly, "I've already fought with one them, and he was weak. That means he needs his companions to get what they desire!"

"Alright, then... how about this?" Xemnas asked as he turned to Bison, "If they manage to come into the castle, they are bound to separate. Once they do, we will come across their paths, and the one who manages to kill off their opponent, will be worthy to live under Obscurum's conditions. The ones who lose... well, we obviously the answer to that."

"The best man left standing, huh? Fine! I'll play along in your little game." Bison said with a sneer.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! This is going to be so fun! I cannot wait to face my opponent!" Dimentio said cheerfully while placing a finger on his chin, "Oh, I wonder; who could possibly be the one to face me?"

"I, for one, want that tramp who made my prey get away from me the other day!" Sweet Tooth while looking at his reflection from his combat knife, "She will be a special prey... if she ends up going around my turf."

"And that is if she and the rest of them manages to get all the way here." Sigma added. He sneered as he looked over the ledge to see the fortress, "Thanks to all of our hard work, we've managed to improve the defenses, and revive some controllable lackies into this place. Those fools won't stand a chance against our armada!"

"This is the first time we actually have any intruders, though." Hojo said while rubbing his chin, "But we are only dealing with eight people. That minimal amount won't be enough to pass through the fortress."

"The quantity doesn't matter to them; there determination is what they will use to destroy everything in sight." Xemnas said, "But still... let us see if they can really manage to get here." Xemnas then got down from the ledge, and walked past his fellow rulers without looking at them, "Go to your respective quarters; if they do manage to get here, they are bound to confront you all eventually. Concentrate on eliminating them, but do make it last since they will be the only ones who dares to confront us."

The Obscurum rulers were silent as some of them looked at the pirate crew over the balcony before leaving.

From all the way to the front ledge of the fortress, Luffy and his crew could no longer see the rulers in sight. "They're leaving..." Usopp said, "Didn't they see us?"

"Oh, they did." Zoro said with a stern look, "They probably just want us to get to them instead."

"Bunch of cowards..." Sanji mumbled.

"It's a long walk to get all the way over there; I doubt that it's going to be easy." Franky said. He then took off his sunglasses to look at his surroundings, "But, look at this place! I have never seen a world like this before!"

"I thought this place was going to have a creepy atmosphere, but... there is nothing here!" Usopp said, dumbfounded by his surroundings, "This place is empty; it's like getting inside a giant's stomach, only this is bigger than any giant should have!"

"It's rather strange... but it does make sense." Robin said. She observed the surroundings, seeing nothing but the dark elemental life around them, flowing around like black and purple lava, "It seems that the dark energy that Obscurum gathered was first surrounding the core, and later expanded from the outside, but remained hollow from the inside. If that's so, then if Obscurum were to engulf all of the cosmos, it's scenery would be like this forever..."

"Eek! That's scary!" Chopper shivered nervously.

"I have noticed something when we got here." Nami added, "Obscurum usually adds the dark life into people's element properties when you look at it, but since we are in here, I haven't been feeling any different."

"It could be that Obscurum only radiates the dark life from the outside, and not in the inside." Robin said, "In a matter of speaking, Obscurum's weak point comes from within itself."

"So if all of this is the energy that Obscurum gathered, then that big thing over there... is the core?" Franky asked. He pointed at the gigantic core, which was so big that the fortress was a size of an ant compared to it's size.

"It's humongous!" Chopper said in awe, "But how are we suppose to destroy something as big as that?"

Luffy then jumped down from the Sunny's figurehead, and walked up to his crew, "Maybe if we throw something at it really hard, it could break." Luffy suggested.

"What do you plan on throwing? There is nothing in here big enough to destroy that core!" Nami said.

"Well, I don't know... we could crush this fortress into the core." Luffy said.

"It still wouldn't be strong enough, and if this place was good enough, how do you expect that we get out of here in one piece?" Nami asked as she then looked at the others, "Look, we'll think about what to do with the core later; right now, those guys up there have messed with us for a long time, and it's about time we teach them some manners."

"You're right, Nami-san! We cannot forgive for what they have done! They will pay with their lives!" Sanji said with a determined look.

"We have to be careful; we don't know what may lie ahead of us." Robin said while looking at the fortress that lied ahead of the ship, "It's all or nothing when we step foot in that place."

"It doesn't matter if it is; I don't plan on dying in a place like this." Zoro said while wrapping his bandanna over his head, "We've came out of our world to stop this one here... and I plan to finish what we started."

"Yosh! Let's move, guys! To that big mystery castle!" Luffy yelled determingly while pointing at the dark castle on the hill.

The crew got ready to leave the ship as some of them grabbed what they needed. They then got off the ship, and were all about to walk into the fortress zone, until Usopp stopped, and looked at the Sunny behind him.

"Are you guys sure about this? We can't just leave the ship there." Usopp said worryingly.

"It can't be helped; it's better that the ship is there then all the way in here." Franky said, referring to the fortress, "I'm worried about her too; but I know she will be alright. Come on, let's go."

Usopp took one last look at the Sunny before catching up to his comrades. As the crew walked closer to the fortress, the more tense their surroundings were getting.

"I hope Crazy Hand is okay. Do you think something bad has happened to him?" Chopper asked worryingly.

"I'm sure he's fine." Sanji said while walking beside Chopper, "A big immortal hand like him can take care of himself. And besides, he has the same confidence as some other idiot we know."

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" Luffy asked while glancing at Sanji.

"Forget it..." Sanji replied.

The crew cautiously walked into the big fortress. It looked more like an abandoned neighborhood, with the houses and small buildings having their lights on. The streets had a darkish purple color, and everything looked completely gloomy, yet comfortable to be in at the same time. Somehow, this all looked very familiar to the crew.

"Doesn't this place look like how Obscurum used to be that Crazy Hand showed us?" Nami asked.

"It seems so, but this place looks too much like it." Franky said by observation, "You know, I think this place is an exact replica of the towns before this world was destroyed!"

"Really! But how is that possible!" Chopper asked.

"This place certainly looks like the ones Crazy Hand showed us, but how? I don't think those guys knew how Obscurum's towns were like this back then..." Zoro said curiously.

"They must have found some ancient resources, and decided to rebuild Obscurum's towns as their territory." Nami said while walking up to a building, and placed her palm on it's wall, "It's not a fake from what I can tell... I'm surprised they were able to get such into detail."

"Hey, let's see if there is a restaurant here too!" Luffy suggested.

"There is no time for that, idiot." Sanji said with a sigh, "And besides, we shouldn't get too comfortable around here. Whether this place looks exactly like the towns this world used to have or not, this is still enemy territory. Keep your guards up at all times."

"Yeah, we know the drill." Usopp replied. He then gulped nervously as he and his comrades walked a little further into the fortress, "This place is getting creepier... it's weird that there is no one in sight. Shouldn't those guys have atleast some men around here to try and stop us?"

"Those losers must've grown overconfident, and think they can handle us by themselves." Franky said with a smirk.

"Yeah, themselves..." Zoro said bluntly while unsheathing his swords, "... It's strange, but I sense someone else here. I can't tell where it is, but it's presence is everywhere."

"Whoa! Somebody is trying to attack us!" Chopper asked nervously while leaning onto Robin's leg.

"Oi! If anyone's hiding around here, show yourselves now!" Luffy yelled.

Suddenly, the fortress' entry the crew went through earlier sealed off as a black and purple barrier formed on it. It was not just the entry, but the whole surroundings of the fortress also had the same barriers sealing off all exits, and Strawhat pirates were shocked by this as they were completely trapped.

"Yaaaaaaaahhh! What just happened!" Usopp cried while raising his arms above his head.

"They trapped us in here!" Nami gasped, "Dammit! There really is no turning back this time!"

"Guys, look!" Franky yelled. The crew looked in front of their path, and saw that the concrete of the street was moving around like water. It was then that a purple hand popped out of the liquid floor as a strange humanoid shaped creature, along with several more of it's kind, pulled themselves from out of the floor before it turned solid again. All of the creatures had purple bodies, and no faces. They all came in different shapes and sizes, and they slowly approached the crew while their arms hanged loose.

"What are those things!" Nami asked. The creatures then moved faster as they sprinted towards the crew. Zoro and Sanji immediately got in front of the creatures as Zoro cuts one of them in half. The creatures cried in terror as it slowly faded into thin air.

Sanji performed several roundhouse kicks at some of the creatures' heads, knocking them all out of the street as some of them faded away, while the rest got back up, and charged at the crew again.

"WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky helped by firing rapidly at all of the creatures with his left arm. The creatures got shot at their vital points as they all faded away while screaming in terror. The crew had no idea what they were as they regrouped.

"Wh-Wh-What the hell were those things! Some kind of monsters!" Usopp asked.

"We're not sure, but I highly doubt we won't be seeing more of them soon!" Zoro said while keeping his guard up. The crew were highly cautious now as the floor started to move weird again.

"Here they come again!" Nami warned as she backed away close to a wall next to her. Unbeknownst to her, the wall was starting to move around just as weird as the street. Chopper's ears perked up as he turned around, and saw one of the strange creatures pulling themselves out the wall, and was about to strike Nami from behind.

"Look out, Nami!" Chopper yelled. Nami turned around, and gasped as the creature's arm turned into a blade. Chopper got into his walk point, and galloped quickly towards the creature before turning into his Heavy Point, "HEAVY GONG!" Chopper socked the creature in the face as it cried in terror before slowly fading in thin air.

"Wah!" Both Nami and Chopper backed away from the walls as more of those creatures were pulling themselves out of it.

"They come out of the walls too!" Usopp gasped in fear. It was not only the street and the walls the dark creatures keep popping out of, but everything else in the crew's surroundings as well. Windows, light posts, sidewalks, fountains, rooftops, and even out of thin air. The crew were facing back to back from each other as they were completely surrounded by these dark creatures, who slowly approached the crew while moaning in sorrow.

"Dammit! We don't have time to take care of all these guys!" Sanji said while gritting his teeth.

"We'll have to fight our way through here if we want to get out of this!" Robin said.

"GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI!" Luffy stretched his leg, and horizontally kicked all of the dark creatures into the wall beside them. The road ahead was now clear as Luffy ran ahead, "Let's go! We have to get to that castle!"

"Aye!" The crew followed their captain as the army of the dark creatures chased after them. Some of them jumped onto a brick wall, and ran along it as some of them jumped down to the crew below.

"Tsk!" Sanji noticed them coming as he jumped to a lightpost in front of him, and jumped off it as he flew towards the dark creatures, "JOUE SHOT!" With a strong flying kick, the dark creatures that were in midair were blown backwards as they faded away before they could crash to the ground. Sanji then confronted the dark creatures that were chasing the crew as he delivered several kicks to their faces.

Franky stopped running, and turned around to as he aimed at the dark creatures, "WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired some blasts, shooting away most of the creatures as this helped Sanji to escape. "Take that, take that, TAKE THAT!" Franky kept on firing until Sanji ran past him, allowing him to fire freely at all the creatures, creating a big dust cloud as Franky then retreated.

Some of the creatures then jumped out of the dust clouds, and jumped onto the houses, chasing the crew below while jumping to each house in front of them. Nami noticed this as she took out her PCT, and separated it. "DARK CLOUD TEMPO!" While running, Nami created some dark lightning clouds above her, preventing the dark creatures from attack her and the crew from above. However, some of the creatures were able to jump over the dark clouds as they got in front of the crew's way, but the crew didn't stop running.

"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly stretched his arms back and forth, punching away all the dark creatures in his way. Sanji then ran ahead, and kicked the airborne creatures Luffy knocked over just now, and knocked them high up in the air.

"LONGE DE GRACI!" Sanji performed several midair kicks, kicking every single creature airborne in the ribs. They flew right into the houses next to them, going through the rooftops, or crashing into their comrades in the process. Despite this, more dark creatures were popping out of the rooftops of those houses mentioned.

"Tsk!" Zoro leaped on the property walls, and ran across it as he focused onto the creatures jumping across the houses nearby. Two of the creatures jumped towards Zoro, who instantly flip forward to avoid the leap, and balanced on his sword to do a backward slash before getting on his feet again. He then continued running along the wall as more creatures were starting to appear ahead of the crew. Nami gasped as she turned around, and connected her PCT together.

"THUNDERLANCE TEMPO!" The dark clouds Nami created earlier let's out a stream of electricity, which struck through some of the creatures in the process as the electricity was gather into the tip of Nami's PCT. The top end of the PCT then hang lose as Nami swung it like a flail while charging at the group of dark creatures ahead. "SWING ARM, SPLIT!" Nami hits a dark creature with her PCT as it's electricity not only shocked him, but to the rest of his kind as streams of electricity came out of his body, and zigzagged it's way through the rest of them.

They faded soon afterwards, but more dark creatures appeared from out of thin air, only they were in shape of bats. "I-I got them!" Usopp while getting his slingshot, Kabuto, ready, "KAMAKIRI RYUSEI!" Usopp shoots a high speed exploding pellet that flew upwards in midway flight, and exploded onto the dark bats with a green explosion. Some of them survived, however, and continued flying down at the crew. Usopp gasped as he took out a bottle of grease, and poured it down on the road in front of him. He then leaped, and landed on his knees as he slid along the greasy path.

"BOSHI! BOSHI! BOSHI!" Usopp rapidly fired more explosive pellets at the bats above as he slided across the greasy path. "Yosha! A couple of scary bats can't stop Captain Usopp!"

BANG! BANG!

"Whatta! Whoa!" Usopp was nearly by something hiding in some bushes he slid passed by. It was then that dark creatures, who looked like snipers, popped out of the bushes, and aimed for Usopp's head. "Yaah!"

"DOCE FLEUR!" A couple of arms sprouted from the ground, and pulled Usopp away before he could have gotten shot. The dark snipers then faced towards Robin, only to get arms sprouted from their bodies. "TRIGGER!" The arms forced the snipers to aim at each other as one of the arms pulled the sniper's triggers, firing at each other as they cried in terror before fading away.

Chopper turned into his original form, and cried in fear while throwing some chemical viles behind him. The viles exploded into a thick cloud, blinding the dark creatures as Chopper ran past Robin, who looked at the cloud. "FENCE!" Robin sprouted multiple arms in front of the cloud, creating a spiky fence inches away from it. Some of the dark creatures who manage to get out were then pierced through their chests by Robin's spiky fence. While most of them fell for this trap, others leaped over it, and were about to fall into Robin, until Sanji heroically leaped towards them.

"SANTEN DECOUPAGE!" Sanji performed three powerful roundhouse kicks in midair, sending the dark creatures flying in several directions before they faded away. He then did one drop kick to another dark creature, allowing him to do a back flip while turning around, and landing on his feet as he, Chopper, and Robin ran back along with their crew again, with Usopp following them after he nearly got shot down.

Zoro was doing fine running along the houses, and slashing through some dark creatures along the way, until there was a slight tremor that nearly knocked Zoro off balance, and had to pierce his sword into the rooftop he was on in order to stay standing.

"What's going on!" Zoro asked. His eyes widened as he realized that the houses around him, and the one he was standing on, pulled themselves out of the ground, and they were now floating in the air. It wasn't just those houses, but it was all of them from the entire neighborhood that were floating in the air as well. "What the! The houses can float! Gah!" Zoro was attacked by more dark creatures that appeared from the rooftops. He had no trouble slashing at the ones around him with just one sword before pulling out his other one. Once he did, he started jumping to other rooftops while more dark creatures went after him, despite being in a higher altitude.

One of the houses then dived into the crew from behind, and crashed hard into the floor behind them. The crew were shocked by this as they turn around to see the remains of the house. "What just happened!" Nami asked.

"Up there!" Robin yelled as she, and the crew just noticed the neighborhood houses floating in the air.

"What is wrong with this place! None of this makes any sense!" Usopp cried. Suddenly, the brick walls next to them were coming apart as each brick were now floating in the air too. The crew gasped as the bricks rained down at them, engulfing themselves with purple flames upon going so fast.

"GOMU GOMU NO FUUSEN!" Luffy inflated his stomach as the bricks bounced off of him, but the flames left burned marks on him as Luffy fell on his back. "Gah! Run!"

The crew ran away as fast as they could, avoiding the meteor-like bricks along the way. They ran downhill of the streets as Franky pulled a lightpost from the ground next to him. "Come on! Is this the best you got!" Franky yelled at his surroundings as he knocked some of the bricks with the purple lightpost. As the crew ran downhill, more creatures pulled themselves from the ground behind them as they chased the crew down the hill with great speed.

"Ah! They are going to get us!" Chopper cried while running. As the crew ran down the hill quicker, Luffy noticed a park just ahead.

"Usopp! Franky! Block the road!" Luffy commanded.

"Yosh! Longnose, bring out the heat!" Franky exclaimed while holding onto the lightpost with both hands.

"Aye, aye!" Usopp quickly took out several oil pellets, and dropped them along the downhill. The dark creatures eventually stepped on them, which caused them to explode oil around, and caused them to slip downward. The crew finally to get to the bottom of the hill as Franky turned around while raising the lightpost above his head.

"See ya!" Franky slammed the front end of the lightpost, shattering the glass as the purple flame inside engulfed some of the oil pellets Usopp just dropped, which caused the flame to expand as it headed towards the group of dark creatures that had oil on them.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The whole hill was covered in purple flames, blocking the exit as the crew ran into the park. They ran between some trees and benches along the way, but as stopped as they noticed several more dark creatures, who were really fat and big.

"GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusted his palms into one of the fat dark creature's stomach. It staggered back a few steps before he curled up into a ball, and rolled towards Luffy afterwards. "Whoa!" Luffy jumped onto the fat dark creature as he tried keep his balance on it as it rolled around inside the park. The other two fat dark creatures then dug into the ground, and dug around it like moles as one of them popped out of the ground, blowing away some sharp rocks into the crew.

"COLLIER!" Sanji kicked an incoming rock to pieces as he then did a sweep kick at the fat dark creature, but missed as it hid inside the ground again.

"I'll take care of them, Sanji!" Chopper yelled as he ran at Sanji in his walk point. Sanji knew what Chopper had in mind as he raised his right leg right before Chopper jumped on it.

"ARMEE DE L'AIR POWER SHOOT!" Sanji kicked hard upwards, sending Chopper flying high above the park as he transformed into his Heavy point.

"HEAVY PRESS!" Chopper flew down at the park with his rear facing downward. Sanji got out of the way as Chopper landed hard on the ground, creating a pink shockwave that spread across the ground. This made the dark creatures underground get knocked out halfway out of the ground as Robin crossed her limbs.

"QUINCE FLEUR, PUSH!" Arms sprouted from underneath the fat dark creatures as they were limplessly knocked up in the air. Usopp and Franky then preceded to shoot down every one of them down as the dark creatures faded afterwards after getting shot.

After they were dealt with, Luffy came back while balancing on the rolling dark creature. The crew jumped out of the way as it rolled past them. "Hey, don't hurt my crew!" Luffy yelled as he jumped onto a tree branch in front of him to get off. The dark creature made it's way around to go rolling back towards Luffy again. Luffy jumped off the branch as he faced the rolling dark creature head on. "GOMU GOMU NO ONO!" While in midair, Luffy slammed his foot onto the creature's body, which pushed the creature into the ground, creating a crater before it faded away.

The crew were finally able to relax, until they heard a strange noise behind them. They turned around to see the purple fires from the hill suddenly spewing out flames into the park's trees. From there on, the fire kept spewing around the park until all of the park's tree were in blaze.

"We have to get out of here!" Sanji yelled. The crew ran for it as the trees were letting out some purple fire around the ground. The crew then ran past an elegant water fountain, which the water suddenly turned black as fountain suddenly erupted into a black water geyser. More geysers kept erupting from random places along the park. Some of them nearly blew away Chopper and Nami, but they and the rest manage to avoid them while running away.

The crew were close to the exit, but the closer they got to it, the more chaos was happening in the park as a purple fire was forming from the opposite corner of the park where the crew entered from, to the corner of the park where the crew was trying to escape.

"Jump, now!" Luffy yelled. The crew then made a leap right out of the park, right before the fire wall could seal the entrance. The crew panted as the entire park was being burned to a crisp. "Come on, we're getting closer!"

As the crew proceeded to run deeper into the fortress, up in the skies, Zoro was keeping up by jumping from house to house. "Dammit! This is getting ridiculous!" Zoro muttered while being chased by some dark creatures with blades for arms. Zoro then realized that the floating house ahead of him was a bit too far for him to jump. "Huah!" Nonetheless, he jumped towards it, hoping he could reach it. "Grr! Damn!" He didn't make it however as he was only inches away from landing on the house's ledge.

Zoro quickly pierced his swords through the house's wall, preventing him from falling all the way. However, his swords were slowing cutting the wall as Zoro would fall down if this kept up. "Ha!" Zoro jumped from the wall, and pierced his swords into another house that was in a lower altitude from the higher ones. As Zoro slowly went down, some dark creatures that were standing on the rooftop below the house Zoro pierced his swords into waited for him to show up. Zoro then backflipped from the wall he was on, and tried landing on the rooftop behind him, but the dark creatures I mentioned earlier leaped towards him.

"Geh!" Zoro parried the creatures' attack, but this pushed him over the ledge, and was in danger again. "Tsk! HYAKU-HACHI POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro swung his swords, creating a powerful cutting wave that destroyed the dark creatures, and the house they were on. The force of Zoro's attack also blew Zoro all the way back into a rooftop behind him, saving himself from the big fall to the ground. Zoro panted a bit as he saw more dark creatures pulling themselves out of the objects, and chased after him. "Tch!" Zoro ran away again, cutting the head off a dark creature that was halfway from pulling itself off the rooftop along the way.

The crew down below were running along a street again, but there was nobody chasing them this time. "It looks safe around here!" Chopper said while running in his walk point.

"Don't stop running; everything around here is trying to kill us! We can't afford to slow down!" Usopp cried as tears poured out of his eyes. Suddenly, from the park, some of the purple fire from the park formed a giant ball of fire. It remained stationary in midair as it let out some fire balls far ahead to the crew. Usopp glanced over his shoulder, and saw the fireballs coming, "You see! Even the fire we made is trying to kill us all!"

"Dodge them, everyone!" Franky yelled. The crew were moving left to right while running, avoiding the fireballs as they exploded upon crashing into the ground. Things got harder for the crew as spikes were now popping out from the ground. "Oi, oi! This is getting too extreme!"

The crew were now dodging the fireballs, and the spikes that were popping out of the ground. The big fireball back at the park then flew towards the crew, but it flew slower since it was pretty huge. The crew could actually here the big fireball coming as they sprinted ahead as fast as they could.

"Grab onto me, guys!" Luffy yelled. The crew grabbed onto eachother around Luffy, who stretched his arms to the separate corners ahead. "GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!" Luffy sprung himself forwardly, with his crew hanging on tightly as the fireball was about to make impact.

KABOOOOOOOOO OOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

The fireball created a massive explosion that knocked the crew farther ahead then before. "Waauuaahahaa!" The crew stumbled forward along the ground until they came to stop around a circular road.

"Uwah.. oh, is everyone okay!" Sanji asked. The crew were fine as they got up on their own pace.

"Phew, it looks like we made it." Usopp said while wiping the sweat off his brow. Suddenly, a spiked wall formed into the exit ahead, shocking the crew, "... Or not. Wah!" Usopp took a step back as something was pulling itself off the ground. It turned out to be the biggest dark creature yet as it was a semi-giant, with a buff bodyframe, and spiky shoulders. The dark semi-giant pulled himself halfway out of the ground as he looked down at Usopp, who was petrified in fear. "WAAAHH!" Usopp cried as the semi-giant pulled out his huge battle axe, and brought it down on Usopp.

"Usopp, get out of there!" Nami yelled. Usopp was too nervous to move out of the way. Instead, he took out his impact dial, and placed it in front of himself as the giant's axe made contact with it. The dial absorbed the damage that Usopp was about to take as Luffy stretched his arms, and pulled Usopp out of there. The semi-giant then pulled itself out, and faced the crew.

"We don't have time for you!" Sanji yelled as he front flipped several times before leaping onto the semi-giant's head. "EXTRA HACHE!" Sanji repeatedly kicked the giant in the face, but the creature wasn't even facing he raised his axe over his back to strike Sanji.

"CUATRO MANO, HOLD!" Robin sprouted several arms that formed into four big arms as they held the semigiant's arm back from attacking, giving Sanji the chance to jump away from it.

"WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky repeatedly fired some blasts at the giant's face, causing it to stagger back into the spiked wall. Robin casted away her sprouted arms as the creature was slow on recuperating. From above, Zoro jumped onto one final house before noticing his comrades below him.

"Why are they wasting time with that thing!" Zoro growled, "Oi, Robin! Help me down!"

Robin turned around, and looked up to see Zoro on the house. "Understood! CINCUENTA FLEUR!" Robin sprouted a line of arms from the ledge of the rooftop Zoro was on as the arms stopped sprouting right when the last arm was facing towards the semi-giant.

Zoro jumped on the arms, and grinds down along it, preparing to face off against the semi-giant, which already regained his composure, "Compared to the ones we're after, you're nothing!" Zoro yelled as he leaped off the arm line, and towards the semi-giant, "HYOU KINDAMA!" Zoro span around with his swords, slashing through the semi-giant several times before landing on the ground.

The semi-giant was about to fall forward, until Luffy wrapped his stretched arms around the creature's body. "GRR! GOMU GOMU NO TSUCHI!" Luffy lifted the semi-giant over himself, and slammed into the spiked wall, crushing it into small pieces. Luffy pulled his arms back to normal again as the pathway was now clear. "Let's go!"

The crew ran past the unconcious semi-giant, who faded away soon afterwards as the crew were now leaving the neighborhood. They ran along the streets with some pine trees between them. The further they ran, they closer they were getting into the new level of the fortress.

"There's a town up ahead!" Robin said.

There was indeed a town just ahead of the crew, only it looked darker, and much more gloomy than the neighborhood. There were countless of buildings, and most of them were pretty tall. They were all black, and most have their lights on.

"That place looks a little dangerous than the neighborhood! I can't believe we are going there!" Usopp yelled.

"I don't care how big this place is; nothing is going to stop us!" Luffy said confidently.

Suddenly, one of the houses from all the way back in the neighborhood crashed into the ground behind him. "Whoa! What was that!" Nami asked. Franky glanced over his shoulder to see all the houses from the neighborhood flying down at them.

"Man, they just won't give up!" Franky yelled. One of the houses then tried to crush the crew, but it flew over them, and crashed into the street ahead. "Damn you! WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky turned around, and fired some blasts at the houses, blowing them up consecutively, but he was nowhere through with all of them. "Tch! Run!"

The crew were almost at the town boundaries as the houses were about to fall on them. They then dived into the boundaries, and turned around to confront the houses, but suddenly, a dark barrier formed on the boundary as the houses crashed into it, and turned into little pieces. The barrier sealed off the exit, making sure the crew doesn't leave the town.

"Damn, getting around here was tougher than I thought." Sanji said.

"It ain't over yet." Zoro said as he looked at his surroundings, "We better move now; I don't like the looks of this place."

"Yeah, this place is scarier..." Chopper whimpered.

"Then let's keep moving already!" Franky yelled impatiently. Suddenly the ground started shaking. The crew tried to keep their balance as they wondered what was happening.

"An earthquake!" Nami gasped. It was more than an earthquake; this quake is shaking the structure of the town itself. The floors were cracking open, the buildings were tilting to the side; everything is loosing it's figure.

"We have to go now! Move!" Luffy yelled. The crew ran along the street, despite the earthquake that was going on. The building to there right was tilting over slightly. It didn't fall down, but when it stopped, all of it's windows were shattered into pieces from the sudden halt. The shards rained down at the crew, who tried to find a place to protect themselves, while Usopp readied his slingshot.

"SANSEN ROKUREN MAMUSHIBOSHI!" Usopp fired 18 consecutive explosive pellets, with 6 of them slithering up like a snake each. They slithered around each other as they exploded massively at the shards, blowing most of them away as the crew were safe from where they stood.

"Good work, Usopp!" Luffy exclaimed while running ahead. Usopp's legs were trembling after that brave act he pulled off as Franky patted him on the back.

"Yo! Quit shaking, and get movin'!" Franky said. Usopp regained his senses as he and his comrades continued running along the streets. The buildings continued to tilt, and floors were cracking and splitting open as the earthquake continued to cause havoc. The floor split in front of the crew, but they didn't stop as they jumped over to the other side. They kept on running until they spot a tunnel ahead.

"Let's get through there!" Luffy suggested.

"Are you kidding me! There is an earthquake going on! We'll get caved in!" Nami yelled.

"There is no other way around here! We have no choice!" Robin said. Suddenly the floor ahead of them cracked open, and strange-looking walls sealed the tunnel. More walls then appeared as they were heading towards the crew. Zoro faced towards the walls as he crossed his swords against his chest.

"ENBIMA YONEZU!" A silouhette appeared behind Zoro, making his swords bend around for a wider reach, "ONI GIRI!" Zoro cross slashed right through every single wall that lied ahead. As soon as he opened his eyes, were cut to pieces, allowing the crew to run through.

The Strawhat pirates ran through the dark tunnel, where they could see a faint light ahead, but the tunnel was still too dark to see anything. "I can't see anything!" Franky muttered.

"Just keep running forward!" Luffy yelled. As the crew kept running to the other side of the tunnel, they could hear the sounds of something really big and loud behind them.

"Is there something behind us!" Chopper asked while running.

"Don't look back; we're almost there!" Sanji yelled. They ran a little faster as the light at the end of the tunnel grew bigger.

Once they finally got out, they didn't stop running as the tunnel, including the wall around it, was blown away by another semi-giant dark creature.

"Oh great, not another one!" Usopp cried while glancing at the dark creature over his shoulder. The semi-giant stood still as regular sized dark creatures with wings chased after the crew. One of them dived into the crew, but Sanji turned, and kicked him across the face, knocking him into a wall. The crew could have stopped, and faced the winged creatures, but the earthquake was giving them a hard time to stand still.

As the crew ran further, they saw a humongous bridge that led to the other side of the dark town. "Hurry; go to that bridge!" Zoro yelled.

The crew ran to the bridge, which was a little far, and it was for them getting there since the flying dark creatures wouldn't leave them alone. The earthquake was doing massive damage to the town's structure as a very tall building in front of the bridge was going to fall down. Usopp and Chopper glanced over their shoulders, and screamed in fear with their eyes popping out, and their tongues flailing around.

"THAT BUILDING IS GOING TO CRUSH US!" Usopp and Chopper cried in unison. The others didn't had time to see that, but instantly ran faster upon hearing that cry. The building was halfway down as the crew were just about several feet away from the bridge.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The building crashed hard into the floor as it's structure fell into several pieces, and created a large dust cloud upon it's crash landing. From all the way into the bridge's entrance, the crew were alright. They were on their backs and bodies, inches away from the top end of the building that just crashed. Luffy, Nami, Sanji, and Robin dazedly got up in the center part of the entry of the bridge, while the others were around the right side.

"Ahhh, wow; that was very close; we could've died for a second there." Luffy said plainly.

"Don't talk like that now. Ow..." Nami muttered while rubbing her head in pain.

"Nami-san, are you alright!" Sanji asked worringly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Nami replied irritably before looking at the others, "Hey, you guys okay?"

"Geh... it's a miracle we even made it this far." Usopp said while there were swirls on his eyes.

"Heh heh! Looks like we all made it!" Luffy said cheerfully while taking a step forward. When he did that, though, strange symbols appeared from the below Luffy, Nami, Sanji, and Robin as a blue barrier formed around them.

"What the!" Sanji gasped as the ground they were suddenly flew upwards, with Nami screaming on the way.

"Ahhh! Oh no, what happened!" Usopp asked. He, Zoro, Chopper, and Franky watched as the platform his comrades were on suddenly stopped in a very high altitude, higher than the tall building that collapsed.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Somebody, get us down from here!" Nami cried while trying not to look down. The crew down below didn't know what to do.

"We have to do something to get them down!" Chopper exclaimed.

"It may not reach, but I'll use a Coup de boo to get up there, and bring them back down." Franky said.

Suddenly, the semi-giant that destroyed the tunnel earlier went after the crew that was on the ground. "Oooooh! Here comes that big guy again!" Usopp cried with his arms held high.

"Dammit, we have to go!" Zoro yelled as he, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky ran away from the semi-giant, and ran along the bridge. Luffy and the others on the platform watched this happen.

"Oi, we have to get down there now!" Luffy yelled.

"It's too far to jump from all the way here!" Nami cried. Just when they ran out of ideas, rubble of the destroyed building suddenly floated in front of the foursome, combining with each other to create a rocky, but a big path.

"It seems we can walk on there." Robin said. Without a second thought, Luffy ran across the path, and kept an eye on his crew down below.

"I-I'm too nervous to walk on there!" Nami whimpered. Sanji allowed Nami to give her a piggy back ride, which gave him a boost of energy since Nami is holding on to him as he ran ahead in full speed, with Robin following them from behind.

Down on the bridge, the semi-giant was swinging his battle axe left and right with each step he took as the Zoro and the others were avoiding him as much as possible.

"It's too embarrassing to keep running like this! Let's just take care of this guy first!" Zoro said.

"NO! NO! We have to keep our eyes out for the things that might attack us out of nowhere!" Usopp cried, "Let that big scary guy just chase us for now! Uuhhuhuh..."

"How much further do we even get to the damn castle! It's like were running in circles around here!" Franky yelled. He then heard the sound of waves coming from his left. He looked towards the left, and saw a big stream of black water that was rising up like a stream, and it was heading towards Franky and the others are. "Oh shit!"

"Wah!" Franky grabbed Chopper tightly as he, Usopp, and Zoro ran leaped towards the ledge facing the current. The black stream of water slammed into the bridge hard, going over the ledge that the foursome were hiding underneath. The semi-giant was nearly washed off the bridge, but his massive weight allowed him to stay on the bridge as the stream landed on the other side.

"Like I said; everything here is trying to kill us!" Usopp stated to Zoro. They started running away again as the semi-giant regained his composure after be hitting by the stream, and chased after the foursome again.

Luffy, and the others on the floating path weren't running to their fullest since the path was a little rocky to begin with. "Tsk! It's long way to the other side, and this is not even the worst of our problems!" Nami complained, even though she wasn't running since Sanji was giving her a piggyback ride.

"Whoa! Did you see that water! That was really awesome!" Luffy exclaimed happily, peering over the left edge of the path while running. His foot then went through a part of the path, making a hole that he nearly if he hadn't jumped over.

"You idiot! Remember, this path isn't very stable! We have to be careful where we step on!" Sanji criticized.

Down below, another huge stream of black water rised up from the black ocean, and it streamed towards the right side of the bridge this time. "Whoa! Watch out!" Usopp warned as he and the others leaped behind the ledge where the stream was coming from. Just like last time, the stream hits the bridge hard, with the current passing over the ledge, and into the water again. The semi-giant behind them recuperated from this as the foursome went running again.

"Hey, there is another one coming!" Chopper yelled as another stream was coming up from the left side again. The foursome quickly hid behind the ledge again to avoid, and ran again as soon the danger was over. This procedure repeated itself several times, same goes Luffy and his team as some of the path were stepping on were falling apart.

"We're almost there! Go faster, Sanji-kun!" Nami cheered.

"Yes, Nami-swaaaaaaann!" Sanji exclaimed happily while going faster. It appears that the crew will make it to the other side, but just like in most situations, things always gets harder in the end.

The black water streams were weakening the bridge, and it seems it can't take another hit as another water stream flew towards the bridge from the left side. Zoro, and his team quickly hid behind the rail as the stream hits the bridge harder than before.

"Whoaa!" Chopper cried as the 2/3 quart of the bridge was broken apart, was being blown to the right side.

"The bridge is destroyed!" Luffy exclaimed while running. It wasn't only Zoro and his team in trouble; the floating platform Luffy and his team got out of suddenly exploded into purple flames, engulfing the bottom of the pathway. The fire spreads out along the path, going into Luffy and his team's direction.

"Yaaawaaawahhh!" Zoro and his team rolled along to the other side of the bridge as it collapsed into the ocean. They held onto the ledge as the bridge was now tilting downwards, leading to the black ocean.

"We're stuck! Someone help us!" Usopp cried.

From above, Robin glanced over her shoulder, and gasped upon seeing the purple spreading towards her and her comrades. "We have to jump off now!"

"What! What are you talking about Ro-BIN! WAHH!" Nami saw the path of flames coming closer. "SANJI-KUN!"

"I know! We have to get out of here!" Sanji replied. They looked peered over the edge beside them, and gulped upon seeing how far they were from the water.

"Here we go!" Luffy and his team jumped out of the path right before it engulfed into purple flames as it fell apart over the bridge.

The ones on bridge upon seeing the incoming rubble as Franky wrapped his arms around his crewmates. "Hold on; we're getting out of here!" Franky said. His butt then inflated like a balloon as Franky faced towards the northeastern part of the town ahead. "COUP DE BOO!" Franky released a stream of air from his air, flying through the air while holding onto his comrades, who cried nonstop, except for Zoro.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Nami cried while frantically swinging her arms and legs in panic. Luffy placed Nami and Sanji on his back, while Robin quickly Luffy underneath his armpits.

"CIEN FLEUR, WING!" Robin sprouted several arms from her back, which formed into two giant wings. She flapped them around for a few seconds to remain in the air as Sanji had heart popping out of his eye from seeing this.

"OH MY, AM I IN HEAVEN!" Sanji asked happily as Nami slapped him from behind.

"Luffy, hurry! I can't hold on like this much longer!" Robin panted.

"Yosh!" Luffy stretched both of his arms all the way to the ledge of the northwestern side of the town ahead. Both Nami and Sanji gasped by this.

"GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!" Luffy sprung quickly towards the town, stumbling across the ground upon landing roughly. They ended up close to a building wall as Luffy popped up from a pile of rubble, while the others were still dazed from the landing.

"Woooo! That was fun!" Luffy said happily before Nami slapped him.

Franky and the others also managed to land into town, but in the northeastern part instead. The semi-giant watched them leave as the bridge suddenly collapsed into the black ocean, with the burning rubble above falling ontop of it. The bridge was long gone now as Zoro watched the destruction while getting up.

"Eugh... we made it." Zoro muttered while rubbing his head. Franky rubbed his butt as Usopp and Chopper got up as well.

"That was so terrifying! I hope we never do something like that ever again!" Chopper panted.

"Yeah, well... atleast we finally made it here!" Usopp panted happily. Usopp then blinked in confusion as he then looked what lied ahead. He could see the castle, which was still pretty far away, much to his dismay.

"Aw, you're kidding! After all we've just been through, we're merely halfway there?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Maaaaaaan, this place is really crazy! And we got seperated from the others too. It's a good idea we find them before going to the castle. Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 121: The ruler's minions, The arrival at the dark castle. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Just to make things clear, those creatures I mentioned are not Heartless, or anything. They are my OC creatures, and their identity will be explained later on. Anyway, I think this chapter turned out alright; hope you enjoyed it! Ciao for now!


	121. Final arc Pt 2

Hello! Yes, I am not dead, it's just that this chapter was hard for me to finish for some reason. Anyway, I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

A nostalgic fortress. The Strawhat pirates entered the Obscurum rulers' fortress, which looked exactly like the towns the old Obscurum had before it was destroyed in the first war. The place was out of control to even go through as the Strawhat's were attacked by floating houses, falling buildings, and strange creatures that kept appearing from almost everywhere. It was thanks to this that the crew split up into two teams of four, and they only made it to the halfpoint of the fortress before they could reach the castle. Will they be able to regroup again?

Chapter 121: The rulers' minions, The arrival at the dark castle

Luffy, Nami, Sanji, and Robin got after going through that hard landing in the previous chapter. They are around the dark alleys just on the western side of the dark town passed the bridge, which was now rubble thanks to the strange water currents that destroyed it.

"This town is certainly not like any other." Robin said while looking back where the bridge used to be, "It was sheer luck that we even manage to get into this deep. Even I can't imagine what will happen now..."

"Robin-chan, it's best that we don't think about that." Sanji said while approaching Robin, "Let's go and find the others. I don't usually say this, but we won't be able to stand a chance against this crazy place just the four of us."

"Tell me about it..." Nami said while brushing the dust off her skirt, "If I remember correctly, I think the others landed just east from here." Nami then walked down the alley to get a good look at where she and the others are now. She could see a corridor just out of the alley, and it lead straight towards the main road where it could also be accessed by the bridge if hadn't collapsed. "It looks clear from here. If we go straight towards that path, we should meet up with the others."

"Wait, Nami-san. We have to make sure we're not going into a trap." Sanji said cautiously as he then walked ahead, "I'll make sure that it is safe to cross."

Luffy gave off a smug frown as he rubbed his head while walking up to Nami and Robin, who watched Sanji cautiously walking along the corridor. Sanji took note of the big buildings to his left, and black water over the ledge of the corridor to his right. Even though Sanji didn't know what was going to happen, he was ready for just about anything. He managed to almost get to the other side of the corridor, and into the main road as the Luffy, Nami, and Robin watched him get there.

"Be careful, Sanji! You don't want to die over there!" Luffy reassured, which annoyed Sanji.

"Idiot! Don't go saying things like that while I-!" When Sanji took one step on the main road, a dark barrier suddenly formed from right under his foot, knocking him off his feet, and on his back. "Ahh!"

"Sanji-kun!" Nami cried out as she, and the others went to see if Sanji was okay. Sanji was fine as he stared at the dark barrier in front of him, which prevented the crew from getting into the main road. As the crew regrouped, Nami got frustrated upon seeing that their easy way out was blocked.

"It seems we must go find another path." Robin said stoically while looking at the barrier.

"Dammit! That took me by surprise!" Sanji said while getting up, "I'm not even sure where is safe to go anymore."

"Ergh! It's like this town is playing with our heads here!" Nami yelled out before sighing, "Oh, looks like our way only path is through..." Nami and the others looked to their left, and saw a narrow and dark alleyway, which looked eerie to even step foot it in, "... that place."

"Okay! Let's get going!" Luffy said confidently while pointing at the alleyway, "The sooner we get back to the others, the better!"

"Right... I'll protect Nami-san and Robin-chan no matter where we go, even if it means dying!" Sanji said bravely while straightening his tie.

Nami could only sigh in fear while Robin patted on her shoulder. "Okay, let's just get through here quick." Nami said sternly as she and the others walked into the dark alley.

**Meanwhile...**

Zoro and the others with him where having the same predicament just like Nami and her team. They stood on the eastern part of town, just the opposite side where Luffy, Nami, Sanji, and Robin are. Unlike the west part of town, though, they stood on a tall cliff, where the buildings of the east part of town looked bigger than the west part. There were dark barriers blocking the way from where they just came into. Zoro sighed at this as he looked at the others.

"We'll have to move on without the others." Zoro said, "I'm sure they are looking for us, so we better go look for them too."

"I don't really know if that's such a good idea." Usopp said as he and Chopper were whimpering close together, "This spot here is by far the safest place out everything else around here! And just incase you didn't know, look what lies ahead behind us."

Behind the crew was a corridor that lead into a very big street, with several dark buildings around it. The driveways were connected in several parts like any other streetway, but from the looks of it, a regular alley would be safer to go through than through that place.

"We have no choice, bro. We have to get through that joint." Franky said while raising his sunglasses above his eyes, "All we have to do is go west to find the others. If we go there, it might be easier to go west from there."

"Let's not waste more of our time then." Zoro said bluntly while gripping onto his swords, "Let's move. Usopp?"

"Y-Yeah. We're coming." Usopp as he then stood up bravely, "Captain Usopp will assure nothing bad will happen from here on."

"Really? Oh good, I was getting worried something bad might happen." Chopper sighed in relief. The foursome walked along the narrow corridor as they then ended up in the vast streetway. From the crew's view, everything looked eerie and dead, no living thing was present, not even those mysterious dark creatures were lurking around.

"This place looks bigger when you have a good look at it." Franky said while looking at his surroundings.

"Just stay on your guard; we don't know where those things from before will pop up." Zoro said, holding his third sword with his teeth.

Usopp and Chopper were nervous, but they were ready for combat nonetheless. They slowly walked around the area, but as far as they went, the dark creatures were not appearing. "Strange... I thought we would be attacked by now." Chopper said while blinking in confusion.

Unbeknownst to them, on the rooftop of a building on the opposite of where the crew was now, there was somebody stalking them.

From the stalker's point of view, it's vision was blue, and as it looked at the crew, retinal target locks appeared over their bodies. The stalker remained quiet as he aimed at the crew with something attached on his shoulder.

The crew had no idea that their lives were in danger as Chopper noticed a big pathway that leads to the main road in the west. "Hey, I think we can go over there! Everyone else should be around there!" Chopper exclaimed. He then ran off to that pathway while the other three followed. Zoro blinked as he heard an odd sound coming from somewhere distant. He looked to his right to see some sort of projectile heading to where Chopper about to go.

"Chopper!" Zoro sprinted, and pushed Chopper away as the projectile exploded onto the ground. Zoro and Chopper were alright as Usopp and Franky rushed over to them.

"Guys, are you alright!" Usopp asked while helping Zoro and Chopper up.

"Yeah, but we're not safe here!" Zoro said as he looked up towards the direction where the projectile came from.

"Bro, what the hell was that just now!" Franky yelled, "Are there more of those blobs trying to kill us again!"

From ontop of the rooftop, the stalker sat down on his mech as he activated it's boosters, allowing to fly. He flew his mech from the rooftop, towards where the crew was right now.

"Look out!" Zoro and the others got out of the way as the stalker landed his mech on the floor, creating a small crater in the process.

The crew were a little surprised to see that the stalker was not one of the dark creatures. Instead, it appeared to be a humanoid robot with purple armor, a black T-shaped visor, a shoulder cannon on his right shoulder, with it's ammo connected to the ammo storage on his back. He rides a big armor mech called 'Ride Armor', which helps him in combat, and navigate through difficult places at ease. The humanoid stood up from the cockpit of his ride armor, and placed his foot on the armor with his elbow on his knee. He looked down at the crew, who have no idea that this humanoid robot is famous for having a harsh personality- Vile.

"Just four?" Vile asked unimusedly, "I expected to kill off all eight of you at once, but I think hunting the rest of them down would be a little fun too."

The crew got into a defensive stance, "Who are you! What do you want with us!" Zoro asked angrily.

"What do I want? It's more of what my master wants." Vile replied, "I am Vile, and all I want you to know about me is that I am going to kill you where you stand."

"K-Kill us! Why do you want to do that! Do we even know you!" Usopp asked.

"I don't have to know a human in order to make it personal. I just like to kill off your kind, because it's fun!" Vile replied, "It's no use in denying it; you guys are all the same. Killing you four will not mean anything to my kind. In fact, this will probably help my master to get a bigger portion of this... 'world' to rule forever."

"Master?" Franky asked, "For some reason... hearing you say that just pisses me off, bro!"

"Huh... then you're ready to die. That's perfect!" Vile yelled as he then got back into his ride armor, and piloted towards the crew.

"Wah!" The crew jumped out of the way as the ride armor zipped past them. It turned towards Usopp, and swung it's fist at him, but Usopp leaned backwards to avoid, but fell on his back afterwards. The ride armor was about to punch him while he was down, but Chopper got into his Heavy Point, and punched the mech in it's body.

"Hmph!" Vile chuckled as his mech and Chopper were duking it out with several punches. As Chopper swunged his fist horizontally, Vile maneuvered his mech to go in reverse, causing Chopper to miss as he almost lost his footing. While this happened, Vile's ride armor punched him in the gut, causing Chopper to stagger back while holding his gut in pain.

"TORA GARI!" Zoro brought down both of his swords on the back of Vile's ride armor, leaving two cuts on it as Vile turned around for a counter. Zoro jumped to the side as the ride armor punched the ground, that's when Franky charged at the ride armor head on.

"FRANKY BOXING!" Franky repeatedly punched the ride armor, causing it to stagger back a few steps. Vile then activated the ride armor's boosters, allowing it to tackle Franky off his feet. "Guh!" While Franky was in midair, the ride armor jumped towards Franky while raising it's hands above it's body.

"KAYUKI BOSHI!" Usopp fired a pellet, which exploded onto the ride armor's back, causing it to lean forward in midair. Franky took then took the chance to remove the skin off his right hand, "STRONG HAMMER!" Franky punched the ride armor's body hard, knocking it backwards as Zoro then leaped at it from behind.

"HYOU KINDAMA!" Zoro spun around with his swords in midair, leaving several cuts on Vile's ride armor before it landed hard on the ground. The crew then regrouped as they panted a bit.

"Whoa! That guy was strong!" Chopper gasped.

"He must be working with the rulers!" Usopp said while panting nervously, "So far, this guy is more stronger than the monsters we fought here before. He must be an elite or something!"

"Oh, I can take a hint who this guy TRULY works for... and actually, I don't mind tearing this guy limb from limb, and sending those pieces back into his master's face!" Franky said while cracking his knuckles.

"Oi, oi, no need to go that far." Usopp replied a little nervously.

"Good... atleast you guys are no pushovers."

The crew turned towards Vile, who got his ride armor back on it's feet again, "You humans do have some skill after all, but that doesn't mean much to me! I still consider you four the weakest of all the foes I confronted so far."

"Enough of this already." Zoro said irritatedly, "I can understand why your masters sended you to get rid of us, but are you willing to go that far just so you can please them?"

"Ho? No, no; you guys are just a part of my warm-up exercises." Vile explained, "If I continue defeating strong foes, I will be strong enough to take care of those so called rulers, and have this 'world' for myself to rule alone."

"That's cruel! How can you betray your masters like that, even if they are bad!" Chopper asked.

"That's not the point here." Zoro said while pointing his sword at Vile, "We just shown you that you can't beat us alone! What makes you think you can win!"

"Oh, well... I am not exactly alone on this, heh heh." Vile chuckled, "I actually have friends too, you know?"

Suddenly, the walls of the buildings behind Vile were blown away, shocking the crew as they took some steps back. They then looked to see that was something coming out of the buildings.

"What the!" Usopp gasped upon seeing what came from the buildings. It appeared to be two Iron giants, who were wearing big armors, with one having purple armor, and the other having blue armor. The purple Iron giant was holding a club with his left hand, while the blue iron giant was holding a broad sword with his right hand. The giants walked forth, and stood around Vile. These giants are a strong team, and hard to defeat- The Gemini.

"Just what we needed; more giants!" Franky said sarcastically while aiming at the giants with his left arm.

Before the crew could strike, strange octopus-like creatures were coming out of the building the giants came out of. They look like the creatures Hojo used to fight Chopper several chapters ago.

"Ahh! What is going on here!" Usopp panicked while aiming nervously at the creatures.

"HYAKU-HACHI POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro unleashed a strong cutting wave that sliced through several of the octopuses. The wave headed towards Vile, but he moved his ride armor out of the way in order to dodge. The Gemini remained standing as the wave hits them head on, but they hardly fazed upon getting hit. "Tsk! We don't have time for this! Let's go!"

Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky then ran away as Vile watched them run.

"Ha! I knew they would run eventually." Vile chuckled, "Alright, let's hunt them down for good!"

Vile, The Gemini, and Hojo's creatures then gave chase to the crew, who were heading towards the path that leads into the main road.

**Meanwhile...**

Luffy, Nami, Sanji, and Robin walked around the dark alleys, being very cautious of any suspicious activity. "Ohh... this is so boring. I thought there would be monsters around here, but it's just dark. I wanna see monsters around here." Luffy whined.

"Shut up, and keep walking!" Nami hissed, "The sooner we find a way out, the better. I really don't like to go through a place like this, but since there was no other choice, we might as well go through it fast."

"I will make sure nothing bad will happen to you, including Robin-chwan." Sanji reassured, "But I think we are just about to make through now, so don't worry."

"I hope so..." Nami replied.

As the crew made a turn around a corner of a building, they could see an exit ahead that led into the main road. "I think that's the exit over there." Robin said.

"Perfect! Let's go!" Nami said in a hurry. Before the crew could get any closer out of the alley, however, a dark barrier suddenly blocked their way again. The crew stopped inches away from the barrier as Nami got angry over this, and slammed her fist on the barrier. "Ergh! We're never going to get anywhere with these barriers keep popping up!"

"Maybe we can just get up on one of these buildings, and walk around there." Luffy said.

"That's actually seems better than walking around here." Sanji said while turning towards Luffy, "Let's go with that idea."

"Oh ho ho! None of you guys are getting on anything!"

The crew were shocked to hear a voice from out of nowhere. They looked around to see where that voice was coming from, but they saw nobody in sight.

"Who's there!" Nami asked. Dark barriers then formed on the openings that lead to the rooftops of the buildings around the crew, making them almost feel trapped like rats, "Huh! Why does this keep happening!"

"I can't let you guys just runaway. It's my purpose to lead you guys into your demise!" The voice yelled.

"Where are you, coward! Show yourself!" Sanji yelled while getting in a defensive stance.

"Oh, I can't show myself just yet; I'm not done examining you guys." The voice replied. The crew didn't know what the voice meant by that as it continued speaking, "But tell you what; if you go into a certain spot just north from here, I'd be happy to talk to you guys in person."

"How dumb do you think we are! You are likely to have a trap set for us there!" Nami yelled. The voice then got quiet after hearing that.

"... Aw, shoot! You already figured out my plans." The voice said in disdain.

"AND YOU ADMIT IT!" Nami and Sanji said, baffled with angry expression looks.

"Hey, it's not like you have a choice." The voice replied, "You either go, and do as your told, or you are going to end up lost forever in this part of town. Trust me; as long as I am around, then it will happen."

"Are you saying that you're responsible for these strange barriers that keep blocking our path?" Robin asked.

"Only around here; If I had the power to control everything in this fortress, then I wouldn't be talking to you now, would I?" The voice said a little sarcastically, "Now, go north from here right now. If you don't get there in a minute, I'll seal you guys in the alleyway forever!"

"Heeey! You fight dirty!" Luffy exclaimed angrily, "There is no way I'm going to be ordered around by a mysterious voice!"

Suddenly a dark barrier sealed off the exits, except for the corridor that leads where the voice wants the crew to go to, "53 seconds left, man! You better pick up the pace quick!" The voice yelled.

"We have no choice, Luffy! Let's move, quick!" Sanji yelled.

The crew then started running along the alleyways that weren't sealed off. They ran left to right, turning around a corner every time they see a dark barrier ahead of them. Even when they were running so quickly, they had no idea how far they had to go north.

"39 seconds!" The voice yelled.

The crew was getting frustrated by the voice, but ignored him... well everyone except for Luffy. "That's it! We're taking a shortcut!" Luffy yelled as he turned towards a building next to him, "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!"

Luffy repeatedly punched his way through a building wall, and ran forwardly while destroying more walls that lied ahead. Nami sighed at Luffy's idea of a shortcut as she, Sanji, and Robin followed Luffy north. Luffy yelled angrily as he kept punching through every single wall in sight, until he finally broke down the last wall that was close to him. He, and his crew were now in a open squared field of the alley, which was exactly the place where the voice wanted them to go to.

"Wow. I didn't think you guys would do that. I am kinda impressed." The voice said approvingly.

"Enough games!" Sanji yelled while looking up, "We're here, now show yourself!"

"Give me a sec; I'm heading to where you at right now." The voice replied, "In the meantime, why don't I introduce yourselves to my buddies?"

A bright light then appeared in front of the crew, which blinded them for a sec as they wondered what was in front of them. Luffy squinted his eyes, and saw something he never expected to find in such a spooky place.

"Hey! Is that a restaurant?" Luffy asked. Luffy turned out to be right as there was a small restaurant in front of the crew. It appeared to be like any other restaurant, which makes you wonder why it's doing in the middle of nowhere.

"Why is that in a place like this? Is this some kind of hallucination?" Sanji asked.

"Um... guys. Wh.. What is that?" Nami asked in a nervous tone. The crew looked at what was above the restaurant, and it appeared to be a giant head of a demonic clown. This took the crew by surprise as the head started laughing demonically.

"Uwahhh! A crazy restaurant!" Luffy exclaimed.

Suddenly, the restaurant was being raised from the ground, tearing up the pavement around it. There appeared to be something raising the restaurant from below. When it stopped moving up, the restaurant was actually a part of a tower, with a strange tank moving it from below. Inside the bottom of the tower, and on the tank, was another demonic clown head, only it was smaller, and there was fire coming out from it's head- Tower Tooth.

"A strange monster... it's face... it reminds me of...!" Robin trailed off from Tower Tooth as she and the others saw some people appearing from the rooftops in front of them. The crew couldn't see who it was as the people suddenly jumped of the roof, and landed on their feet.

"They are...!" Sanji gasped as the people turned out to be women. They wore dark jumpsuits with red ties, and they all had emotionless expressions; just like Juni and Juli from Bison's henchmen- The Shadoloo army. Luffy and his crew got into a defensive stance as they were facing off a strange army of dolls, and a creepy tower.

"What do you think?" The voice asked from out of the blue, "These guys are all going to help me finish you off before you guys do anything you'll regret."

"We have had enough of your tricks, you stupid voice! Come on out already!" Nami yelled furiously.

"I'm already here." The voice replied bluntly. This time, the voice sounded as if he was standing in front of the crew, but they couldn't see him. "They call me Shadoo. I was once created by the tribe of ancients where I came from, and all I wanted to do was to destroy them in return with my own cursed powers. They sealed me up in a pit of trials, and after 'they' managed to get through the pit, they managed to get rid of me for good. But I am now back thanks to this world, along with the people you see before you. And I now serve for one of the rulers of this world. I'm sure you know him by now. My new master's name is Dimentio."

Nami then grew angry, "That clown again!"

"I'm sure he'll be happy to know that his loyal servant will be the one to wipe you guys into the darkness!" Shadoo said as there was something taking form in front of the crew, "Because you won't be able to defeat me, especially when..." Shadoo then appeared out of thin air, and the crew was surprised to see what he looked like. His whole body was pitch black, and his body shape was the same as Sanji's figure, "... you're fighting yourself!"

"What is this! Why do you look like Sanji!" Nami asked.

"I have the power to copy my opponent's looks and abilities. That's why it took me a while to appear; I wasn't finished making the clones ready for our confrontation. Now that I am, we can finish this little chit-chat."

"Damn you..." Sanji muttered. The crew got into their defensive stance as Shadoo, and the the Shadoloo army behind him got ready to fight.

"Oh, heroes... blessed souls... I must destroy you all with the power of shadow!" Shadoo yelled.

The Shadoloo army ran past Shadoo, and attacked the Strawhat crew. Since Sanji didn't want to fight back for obvious reasons, he stood back as Nami and Robin faced off with the army.

"CIEN FLEUR!" Robin sprouted multiple arms from out of the army's bodies, binding them in place as Nami loosened up the end of her PCT, and swung it around like a flail towards her opponents.

"SWING ARM!" Nami repeatedly every single soldier that was close by. While Nami and Robin took care of the army, Luffy ran straight towards Shadoo.

"Hiya!" Luffy threw a fist at Shadoo, who blocked by raising his knee over his chest. Shadoo laughed as he started doing the same moves Sanji would usually use, but Luffy was agile enough to avoid his attacks while taking some steps back. Shadoo then jumped over Luffy, and got behind him.

"QUASI!" Shadoo did a handstand, and spun around with his legs extended. Luffy blocked with his forearm, but was knocked off of his feet as he flew back, but managed to land on his feet. Sanji got angry as he rushed at Shadoo while he was still spinning.

"LONGE!" Sanji slid across the ground, and kicked Shadoo in the neck. Shadoo grunted as he rolled back across the floor, and rested his back on the tank part of the Tooth Tower. Sanji was about to charge at Shadoo again, but noticed that the bottom head of the tower was about was breathing out fire, "Whoa!" Sanji rolled out of the way as the Tooth Tower breathed out a stream of fire, burning everything in it's way, including some of the soldiers of the Shadoloo army. "Bastard! You will regret that!"

"Ya!" Nami knocked one of the soldiers again, but turned around to another one was about to kick her. She blocked the soldier's kick with her PCT, but staggered back from the force of the kick. The soldier was then about to hit Nami while she was open, but Robin sprouted an some arms from the ground, and grabbed the soldier's tie. The arms then pulled the soldier down by the tie, smashing her face against the pavement. This happened to the rest of the soldiers as well, but it didn't finish them as they were slowly getting back on their feet.

"It's best that we retreat; we don't have time to be fighting here." Robin suggested.

"Oi, you two; finish that guy off! We're leaving now!" Nami yelled while forming a thundercloud with heat and cool balls.

"On our way!" Luffy replied as he threw a backfist at Shadoo, who blocked with his foot, and at the same time avoided a horizontal kick by Sanji by ducking. Shadoo then countered with sweep kick, which knocked Luffy off his feet, but Sanji managed to jump over it as Sanji kicked Shadoo in the face, knocking him off balance as Luffy did a handstand. "GOMU GOMU NO YARI!" Luffy thrusted his feet into Shadoo's face, knocking him all the way back into Tooth Tower, which was still breathing out fire.

Nami finished making her thundercloud, which was about the Tooth Tower as it spewed out more flames. Shadoo was about to get up on his feet until he noticed the cloud sparkling with lightning. "Oh, come on..."

"THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!" Nami threw a thunderball at the cloud, which unleashed a powerful thunderstorm that struck Shadoo, the tower, and the Shadoloo army. This caused a big explosion, which also created a big fire wall in front of the crew. "Okay, now we must leave!"

The crew then started heading west, going back into the narrow alleys. As they ran, they could hear a sound behind them. "You didn't think you finished me off, did you!" While running, the crew glanced over their shoulders to see the Tooth Tower chasing the crew, and ontop was Shadoo, only his body figure was the same as Luffy's figure, "I won't die until I finish you guys off!" Shadoo yelled while stomping his foot repeatedly.

The Shadoloo army also survived the explosion the crew could also see they were being chased by them as well. "Drat! This place is too narrow to fight in! Keep running, and stay alive!" Nami yelled.

The Tower Tooth breathed out more fire to the crew from behind. In order to prevent from getting burned, the Shadoloo army starting jumping from wall to wall, chasing the crew faster than usual. Robin noticed this as she sprouted some arms in the soldiers' way. Some of them got knocked, and got ran over by the tower, while the rest managed to avoid them, and continue the chase.

The crew then finally got out of the alleys, and ended up in the main road, which was huge as it illuminated a blue light from it's surface. The crew turned left, and ran forwardly as the road leads all the way towards the dark castle. The Tower Tooth then got out alleys, leaving rubble of the corner of buildings it went through as the Shadoloo ran ahead of it, and chased the crew down the road, with the tower following behind.

"Burn them down! Hurry!" Shadoo yelled at the Tooth Tower, which he was still standing on.

At the same this was happening, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky appeared from the streets next to the main road. Since they were on a higher part of town, there was a steep hill ahead of them that leads to the main road. Zoro glanced over his shoulder to see the army of Hojo's experiments running towards him and his team, and frowned.

"If we go down now, those things will jump on us!" Zoro said, "Let's run along this street until we get farther away from them!"

They ran along the street, managing to out run the creatures as Usopp noticed the Tooth Tower on the main road. "UWAAAAHH! WHAT IS THAT BIG THING!" Usopp asked as his eyes popped out of his head. The others took note of the tower as Chopper was nervous as Usopp. Franky, however, noticed Luffy and the others running away from the tower.

"Oi, it's Strawhat, and the others! They're still alive!" Franky exclaimed.

"Looks like they are in much as we are! We better get back to them fast!" Zoro yelled. Suddenly, a giant broad sword from behind the building next to Zoro, and his team as it was brought down to the ground in front of them, nearly cutting Usopp's nose off.

"AAHHHH!" Usopp cried as he fell on his rear while shivering. Zoro frowned again as the Blue iron giant appeared in front of them. The crew was about to turn around, until they saw the purple iron giant standing behind them, trapping the crew from both sides.

"Time to die!"

The crew looked at the building next to them as it's front glass doors shattered into pieces. Vile then flew out of the front doors with his ride armor, and dashed towards the crew. Franky gritted his teeth as he got in Vile's way.

"HOSHI SHIELD!" Franky's arm turned into a shield as Vile's ride armor punched him hard. "Grr!" Franky was knocked off his feet, crashing into his teammates behind them as they fell off the street, and went down the steep hill.

"Usopp!" Chopper turned into his walk point as Usopp grabbed onto him while falling. Chopper then managed to land on his hooves as Zoro and Franky landed hard on their feet to. Zoro looked up to see Vile riding down the steep hill, and was about to fall on him and his team, until they moved out of the way, and began running away in order regroup with the rest of the crew.

Vile then gave chase to the four as Usopp, who was still on Chopper's back while in his walk point, turned around, and started firing explosive pellets at Vile, who kept moving side to side with his ride armor in order to dodge. "Hergh!" Vile countered with some shots from his shoulder cannon, which Usopp fired down with his pellets as Chopper were now running towards some of Shadoloo soldiers from behind.

"Huah!" Chopper used his antlers to knock over the soldiers in his way, clearing some of the path as Franky noticed Shadoo from ontop of the Tooth Tower.

"Don't know who that is, but..." Franky opened his left wrist, and fired several blasts at Shadoo.

KABOOM!

"OOOWW!" Shadoo's Nami form disappeared as it was now replaced with a Robin figure. Shadoo looked down at the side of Tooth Tower, and growled at Zoro and his team, "You'll pay for that!" Shadoo crossed his limbs, sprouting arms from the ground ahead of Franky, but Zoro ran up to them head on.

"ONI GIRI!" Zoro cross slashed through the arms, which caused Shadoo to cry in pain as the pain was so unbearable, he fell unconscious on the tower.

"ATLAS SUISEI!" Usopp fired four explosive pellets at Vile as they exploded upon making contact.

"Gergh!" Vile had to slow down as his armor received heavy damage, allowing his targets to escape. Luffy could hear some noise, and glanced over his shoulder to see the rest of his crew running up to them.

"Oi! You guys are okay!" Luffy exclaimed happily.

"It's about time!" Sanji yelled, "Where were you guys! We're having problems over here!"

"Don't yell at us! It's not like we didn't have trouble along the way here either!" Zoro replied.

"This isn't the time to be talking!" Usopp panicked while repeatedly fired explosive pellets at the Tooth Tower, but the explosion hardly left scratch on them, "There is a giant monster coming at us, and my shots aren't working on it!"

"The only thing to destroy that is to knock it over!" Franky yelled, "And we need to go uphill in order to do that!"

As the crew continued to run, Hojo's creatures were catching up to them from the sides. Some of them then jumped down towards them. "We need to get rid of what's in the way first!" Zoro said as he slashed an incoming in half. Franky helped by backhanding some of them away. He then turned around, and fired some blasts at Tooth Tower's treadmills, which slowed down a bit, and allowed the crew to get away from it easier.

It was then that the crew finally got to the final part of the fortress, which was going up the hill to the castle. Since they are going uphill, they ran a bit slower. Lucky for them, this was also the same for the monstrous people chasing them. As they went up hill, Usopp continued firing on the Tower Tooth's bottom head.

"How's this for size! SHURIKEN SUISEI!" Usopp shot several shurikens simultaneously, but these shurikens were flying towards the bottom head so fast, they left afterimages as they flew by. The shurikens flew through the head, and moments later, the head exploded into little pieces. "YOSHAA! How do you like that!" Usopp yelled victoriously. Unfortunately for him and the crew, the big demonic clown on top of the tower then fired napalms down at them from it's mouth. "EEEKKK! I'M SORRRYY!"

The napalms streamed along the main road, making the crew to split up in order not to get hit by the napalms. The napalms eventually went into some buildings along the road as they then bursted into flames. This continued to happen along the uphill as Franky had enough of the tower. He turned around while connecting his arms to a tube, which inflated his arms with air.

"Okay, get lost! COUP DE VENT!" Franky unleashed a powerful current of air, blasting the Tower Tooth back as the current was strong enough to knock it over. The Shadoloo soldiers got out of the way as the tower fell hard on the ground, and skidded down the hill.

"Oh, finally that thing is gone!" Nami sighed in relief.

"Oi, we're almost to the castle!" Luffy yelled. The crew could finally get to the castle up close, which was bigger than they imagined it to be. Once they finally reached the top of the hill, there was yet, another thing in their way.

"You got to be kidding me! Who are they!" Franky asked.

In the crew's way were four creatures wearing white robes with zippers, and their sleeves zipped together. They were floating in the air as there were also some magical orange cubes floating behind them as well- Sorcerers.

Behind the Sorcerers was big, and a muscular four-legged creature, with it's back revealing machinery joints. It also had blue horns, and a very a long tail. It snarled at the crew as he took some steps in front of the sorcerers- Ultima Weapon.

"My name is Ultima... I am power both ancient and unrivaled... I do not bleed, for I am but strength given form... Feeble creatures of flesh... Your time is nigh!" Ultima Weapon growled.

"Yaah! It can talk!" Usopp gasped while getting off of Chopper.

"How do we get past them! They seem very strong!" Chopper said worryingly.

"THEY ARE JUST THE LEAST OF YOUR TROUBLES!"

The crew turned around to see Vile, the Gemini, and the remaining of the Shadoloo soldiers appear from behind. Before the crew could say anything, the remaining of Hojo's creatures dug themselves out of the ground to appear from the crew's surroundings. Then Shadoo, who was now in Nami's figure, walked past his comrades, and pointed at the crew.

"This is as far as you go!" Shadoo exclaimed, "This is where you will die! Give it up! There is no chance for you to escape!"

The crew faced their backs against each other, having a stoic look while not saying anything. "So you decided to give up at last? You were troublesome up to this point, but now, I'll make your heads into trophies, and stick them up on my wall!" Vile said.

"Ha ha ha ha! It was fun while it lasted, but now let's finish this!" Shadoo exclaimed.

"... Looks like we have no choice, guys." Luffy said while raising his head, "To think we were actually being nice for once, and allow these guys to escape while they can."

"What!" Shadoo asked.

"We could have kicked your ass anytime we wanted to, but since we were in a hurry, we decided to let you off for now." Luffy said as he then smirked, "But since you insist on fighting so much, I guess we have to kick your asses to get into that castle." Luffy then cracked his knuckles as his crew looked ready to fight too, "Okay, guys. Let's finish this quick. We have some people waiting for us in the castle, and I don't want them to wait any longer."

"You idiot! You can't beat all of us here!" Shadoo yelled as he, and his comrades got ready to fight, "We'll prove to you how dreadful we can be! Attack!"

"Hee hee... yosh! Let's go!" Luffy yelled. The crew then separated, and fought against the monstrous creatures.

Vile dashed towards Franky with his ride armor, and attacked with several fists. Franky blocked his attacks with his arms until he saw an opening. "FRANKY BOXING!" Franky dashed, and repeatedly punched Vile's ride armor. "STRONG HAMMER!" Franky finished his combo with a steel fist, which caused the armor to spark as Vile had no choice, but to jump off his mech.

"Bad move! I'm much stronger on foot!" Vile yelled. He activated his boosters from his back and feet, allowing him to fly in the air as he fired his shoulder cannon at Franky several times. Franky fired back with his left arm, dodging Vile's shots in the process.

"You're still nothing special, bro! Eat this!" Franky yelled as he launched his right arm at Vile.

While the fighting was going on; from all the way down the hill, the eyes of the Tooth Tower's figurehead glew red as the back of the restaurant opened to reveal two big boosters. The boosters ignited as it helped the tower stand straight up again, and boosted it's way up the hill. "Hm?" Robin looked down the hill, and noticed the Tooth Tower coming up the hill with great speed. "... It's still active..."

"HUUAAHH!" Chopper pounded at Hojo's creatures with backhands, and pounds. He grabbed one by the tentacles, and swung him around and around, knocking some of the creatures around him out of the way. "HEAVY PRESS!" Chopper leaped up, and landed on his rear, creating a pink shockforce that blew most of the creatures away.

At the same time, Sanji was avoiding the kicks from the Shadoloo soldiers. Since they were all women, Sanji had no choice, but to dodge them as long as he could. "Oh, If only you all could see that this isn't right. I really don't want to fight you at all." Sanji said sadly, but the soldiers kept on attacking, and kept on missing.

"QUAKE!" Ultima Weapon slammed his front feet into the ground, causing a quake that almost knocked Usopp off balance.

"Uwaawaawawawaa!" Usopp managed to stay on his toes, but then saw Ultima Weapon leaping down towards him, "AAAAHHH!" Usopp jumped out of the way as Ultima Weapon landed on the ground again.

"You are a pathetic human!" Ultima Weapon growled while turning towards Usopp, but stepped on something in the process, "GRR!" Ultima Weapon stepped on some caltrops, which inflicted pain on Ultima. He then noticed he was in a middle of a caltrop field, and every step he took, he kept stepping on caltrops. "What is all this! Grr!"

"Th-Th-Th-That's right! You can't beat me!" Usopp said bravely, but with his legs shaking incredibly shaking in fear.

Nami faced off against Shadoo, who tried to hit Nami with his version of the PCT, but missed as Nami rolled behind him. "SWING ARM!" Shadoo turned around to hit Nami with his PCT again, but Nami blocked his attack with her PCT. Shadoo's weapon then wrapped around Nami's, and Shadoo intended to knock it off her hands, but Nami smirked as she took apart her PCT, causing Shadoo to lose his balance while pulling his weapon back.

"HEAT BALL!" Nami thrusted the parts of her PCT into Shadoo's feet, and released several heat balls onto them.

"YEOW!" Shadoo jumped up and down while his feet was on fire, which looked silly since he has Nami's figure.

Zoro simply stood in front of the two iron giants. He sighed as the blue iron giant lowered his broad sword to him. Zoro sidestepped to avoid the slash, and dashed towards him. "OUTOUROU!" Zoro raised his swords, slashing the blue iron giant in the leg. The giant staggered back a step as Zoro leaped, and pierced his swords into the giant's armor, but it didn't kill it. While Zoro was on the his chest, the other giant tried to smash Zoro with his club. Zoro saw this, and leaped out of the way, causing the purple giant to hurt his counterpart. The blue giant fell on his back as Zoro landed on the purple iron giant's club, and ran alongside.

"HIRAMEKI!" Zoro leaped, and slashed across the purple iron giant's face, causing it stagger several steps back as Zoro professionally landed on his feet. He looked back at the giants, who were still wanting to fight more. "Still want to fight, huh?"

Luffy was surrounded by the four sorcerers, who used their magical cubes to attack him repeatedly. Luffy was having a hard time dodging the cubes since they were pretty fast, and somewhat big. "Like I said... WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU!" Luffy spreads out his arms angrily, knocking away the cubes, which took the sorcerers by surprise. "GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy twisted his body several times, "HANABI!" Luffy untwisted himself, unleashing a countless amount of punches in every direction. The sorcerers were hit in the face, and were dazed afterwards, giving Luffy the chance to strike again.

"GOMU GOMU NO GROUNDSHAKER!" Luffy repeatedly pounded his fists on the ground around him, slamming his fists into the sorcerers' faces hard enough, that they disappeared into thin air.

Zoro crouched down while sheathing his swords. The two stood next to each other as they prepared to unleash their strongest attack, the double breaker. They raised their, and were about to cross them at Zoro head on.

"NITORYU IAI:..." The giants' weapons crossed with each other as they were about to hit Zoro, "RASHOUMON!" With incredible speed, Zoro slashed through the giants, and sheathed his swords again in a matter of miliseconds. The giants were cut in half as they then exploded into dark element life.

Shadoo leaped at Nami, and thrusted his PCT through Nami's chest, "Ah... heh heh!" It turned out that Shadoo attacked a mirage as Nami's afterimage disappeared.

"Where the!" Shadoo gasped as he turned around, only for Nami to point her PCT inches away from his face.

"THUNDER CHARGE; BOMB!" Nami released a big thunder ball than usual, and shocked the daylights out of Shadoo as he skidded across the ground paralyzed.

Ultima Weapon slowly approached Usopp, who nervously backed away until he nearly fell off the edge. He turned around to see a an endless between the ground he was on, and the dark castle. "Any last words, human!"

"Uh... UH... YOU COWARD!" Usopp yelled, "You're too big enough of a coward to fight me head on! Instead, you plan knock me into this pit so you can win like a coward! If you're a real beast, then you should give me all you got right now!"

"Is that so! Fine then, I'll kill you with my strongest attack!" Ultima Weapon then opened his mouth, and started charging up. As soon as he finished charging up, he laughed, "Ha ha ha! It's time to-"

"TORIMOCHI BOSHI!" Usopp fired some sticky pellets into Ultima's mouth. Ultima gasped as he tried opening his mouth, but his mouth was glued tight together, and bad thing was that the energy he charged is about to go loose.

KABOOM!

Ultima Weapon exploded into dark element life, which caused Usopp to blink in surprise. "I did it? ... Wow..." Usopp said in awe.

Sanji kept avoiding the soldiers attacks until they all surrounded Sanji, and attacked at him in the same time. Sanji sighed sadly as he sidestepped several times, and got out of the way as the soldiers ended up hitting each other hard. They all got knocked out as Sanji sighed at this, "I'm so sorry. I hope you don't remember that when you wake up..." He said.

"HEAVY TAKEDOWN!" Chopper did a quick tackle to all the creatures in front of them, knocking them out of the hill, and all the way down at the bottom of the fortress.

The Tooth Tower was getting closer up the hill as Robin took a deep breath, and breathed out slowly. "DOSCIENTOS FLEUR; HALFLOOP!" Robin sprouted over 200 arms from the hilltop, which formed into a half a loop. The Tower Tooth ended riding the unfinished loop, and went spiraling back several times until it crashed several times back down the hill before it fell apart. The figurehead's eyes slowly rolled into the back of it's head before it exploded into pieces.

Vile shot some napalms at Franky, who dodged some of them, and countered with some blasts from his left arm. Vile then got angry, and shot out electrical streams from his body, which struck Franky head on. "Guah!"

"Ha ha ha! Die!" Vile yelled, but by doing his powerful attack, he was left wide open. To Vile's surprise, Franky managed to maintain balance, and leaped at Vile, "HEN TAI! FRANKY KENTAROUS!" Franky's legs split open as Franky wrapped his legs around Vile's body.

"What! How can a human still be standing after that!" Vile asked while trying to break free.

"Looks like your boss forgot to tell you that I am also a machine!" Franky smirked as he rasied his fist up, "ULTIMATE HAMMER!" Franky slammed his fist into Vile's face, cracking his visor in the process.

"GUAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST THIS WAY!" Vile yelled before he suddenly exploded into dark element life.

The crew defeated their opponents with ease. Shadoo was the only one left as he was loosing control of his body figure, changing into every figure of Strawhat with each second passing by. "Uwah! I don't understand how did we lose! You guys are suppose to be weak! WEAK!"

"Like I said; we're in a hurry!" Luffy yelled while stretching his arms back, "And we don't have time to deal with you anymore! GOMU GOMU NO..."

"No! Wait!" Shadoo cried, but it was too late.

"BAZOOKA!" Luffy hits Shadoo hard, sending him flying all the way to the castle gates, where he exploded into dark element life afterwards. The crew were silent afterwards as Luffy turned towards his crew, and gave the thumbs up.

It was then the cross bridge lowered, allowing the crew to enter the dark castle at last. "... Well, this is it." Zoro said.

The crew looked at the entrance bravely as Luffy pointed forward.

"Let's go, guys!" Luffy said. The crew then walked across the bridge, and entered the dark castle.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: This place looks very big and creepy! I wonder how are we going to find the rulers around here. Hm? Lots of passages here... next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 122: A supaa bro!, Franky vs Sigma. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Okay, here's the list of villians I used here: Vile is recurring character from the Megaman X series; Tooth Tower was from Twisted Metal Heads-on; Hojo's creatures are from Final Fantasy VII; The Shadoloo army from the Street Fighter series; Ultima Weapon from Final Fantasy VI; Shadoo is an optional boss in Super Paper Mario, The Iron giants appeared in Final Fantasy X; and the Sorcerers are the nobodies from kingdom hearts.

The long awaited battles are finally going to begin. Expect the battle of Franky vs Sigma real soon! Ciao for now!


	122. Final arc Pt 3

Before I start, I would like to answer Cybertoy's question about the guardian from One Piece UA is going to show up here. He is not going to show up, but it's not like he's needed here anyway.

So anyway, the chain of Obscurum ruler battles are about to begin! Have fun!

* * *

Troublesome foes. The Strawhat crew got separated upon the way to the castle, and tried to find their way to regroup, but however, the Obscurum ruler's minions tried to stop them from progressing any further. Seeing that they were only in the way, the crew escaped, and reunited with each other just before they could confront the minions again. The Strawhat crew had no choice but to fight them as they were able to defeat them in battle. Now that the crew has gone through every obstacle the fortress threw at them, they now entered the dark castle. The question is, will they get to confront the rulers?

Chapter 122: The supaa bro!, Franky vs Sigma

The Strawhat crew slowly made there way across the bridge to the dark castle, with nothing appearing in their way, which made them feel extra cautious of their surroundings. They could feel the dark aura coming from the castle as they got closer to the castle gates; they have never felt this intimated up until now.

Once they have went through the castle gates, the Strawhat crew could see the environment of the dark castle from inside. The castle itself was the biggest thing the crew have seen yet; the castles the crew have seen in the previous worlds don't compare to this one. The castle consisted of multiple towers, with some of them hanging from one of the castle side gates, and a few others floating in midair. The front gardens were massive, but it looked more like a dead meadow than a garden. There was nothing but a field of purple grass, with a black road in the center that lead up into the castle's front door, which was a big door behind some dark-looking statues beside it.

"This place sure is huge." Sanji said while looking at his surroundings.

"Look at the size of this place!" Usopp said, bewildered at castle's sights, "This place looks creepier than the time the castle back in Hyrule was taken over, and that was scary enough!"

"You can't expect less from a place like this." Zoro said bluntly while looking up at the castle, "... Either we finish what we came here to do, or this will be our final resting place."

"D-Don't say that, Zoro! We are sure to get out of this!" Chopper said confidently, and a little nervously.

"Strange that there are no guards around here." Robin said, "The rulers must have set another trap for us."

"Heh! Let them set their stupid traps; nothing is going to stop us from kicking their asses!" Franky said with a smirk.

"Speaking of them; where do you think they are?" Chopper asked.

"My guess is that they should still be up there." Nami said, pointing at the main tower at the back of the castle, where she and the crew first saw the rulers upon their arrival on the fortress.

"Sheesh, even from here, getting all the way over there still looks too far!" Usopp said while rubbing his head irritably, "And that's not even the least of our troubles; we don't even know what's in the castle. We could get lost in there, that's for sure."

"We won't know that until we get inside." Luffy said while turning towards his crew, "Remember guys, we are the only ones left to stop this world from eating up all of space, and we have to get inside this big castle to do that!"

"I have no problem with that." Zoro said while crossing his arms, "It's time we go end this thing. Let's do this."

"Right..." Sanji said with a smile, "The sooner we finish this, the better."

"Let's not get arrogant, guys. If we happen to mess something up here, then it's all over." Nami reassured.

"I'm not sure we can do that, but I know that we will get through this alive... I hope..." Usopp said nervously.

"Yeah! I'm ready to fight for my life!" Chopper said confidently.

"Let us proceed into the castle now, and stop the Obscurum rulers once and for all." Robin said with a smile.

"Ow! Let's get it on!" Franky exclaimed while doing his pose. Luffy then turned towards the castle doors, and smirked confidently.

"Yosh! Let's move out!" Luffy exclaimed.

The crew then made their way towards the front entrance. They walked past the dark statues along the way, and went up the small steps to get in front of the double doors. Luffy winded up his fist, and punched the door open to get inside. Usopp and Franky immediately walked ahead, getting ready to fire at anything that moves as the others walked inside the main hallway. The hallway was dark, and there were purple lamp posts hanging from the walls in order to prevent the hallway from being completely dark.

"I must be brave, I must be brave..." Chopper repeated to himself in order stay calm. The crew cautiously walked along the hallway until they ended up in a big room. The room was as big as two floors; the floor was made out of purple and black tiles, laid out in a checkerboard fashion. There was also a staircase that lead up to the second floor, with an entrance that leads to who knows where. The first floor also had two entrances, but the crew had no idea where they lead to either.

"Where do we go from here?" Franky asked.

"The tower is somewhere up, right? We should go up." Luffy said.

"I don't know... maybe that's what they want us to do." Nami said while rubbing her chin. "Anything could happen in a place like this, and it won't matter what route we'll take, it will still be a challenge to get to the main tower... I suggest we split up."

"W-What for? In a situation like this, it's always best to stick together. We barely made it out of there out of that spooky fortress if we hadn't found each other along the way!"

"I know that, but seeing that we don't know which route to take, we don't have much of a choice." Nami said, "We have to cover all the grounds here in order to survive. Of these routes in front of us, one of them must lead to the tower. If they all lead to the tower, then that will be perfect, but I doubt it will be that easy." Nami then gave off a stern look, "We don't have time to guess which way is the right way, we have to split up, and go through all the routes. The group who manages to get to the main tower first, make sure you wait for everyone else to show up as well; it's better that we attack these guys in a team then alone." Nami then smiled as she gave a thumbs up, "I'm very positive that we will all make it through this, so there should be no excuse to die in a place like this. We're the Strawhat pirates, and nothing will get in our way to victory!"

The others smiled at Nami's speech as Nami then pointed at the entrance in the second floor, "It's time to group up. Luffy may be right about going up here, so him, Zoro, Usopp, and I will go up through that route just to make sure. The rest of you go through the entrances here in the first floor, and try to find a way that leads to the main tower." Nami then took out two den-den mushis, and gave one to Sanji, "If you guys get to the tower first, contact us. Keep your guard up at all costs. Don't let anything in your way."

"We'll take down anything those losers throw at us!" Franky said confidently, "You guys take care too!"

"Okay! Let's get going now! Good luck, guys!" Luffy yelled enthusiastically. The crew nodded at each other before splitting up into groups.

"Don't worry; Captain Usopp will make sure nothing bad will happen!" Usopp said proudly.

"Whatever..." Zoro replied.

Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Usopp walked up the stairs, and went through the big door in the second floor. The others walked towards the two entrances, wondering who goes where.

"You guys take the left one. Chopper and I will take this one here." Franky said.

"Let us go then, Mr. Cook." Robin said with a pleasant smile.

"Aye! I will protect you from anything that dares to harm you!" Sanji replied happily. He and Robin then walked through the door to the left as Chopper and Franky entered the door to the right. Chopper and Franky walked along the hallways, with nothing coming across there way as of yet.

"It's strange that there were so many monsters in the towns, but nothing in a place like this." Chopper commented.

"It could be that those rulers bunch wants to have a piece of us for themselves this time." Franky said. Chopper then glanced at him while walking.

"You really think so?" Chopper asked.

"Don't know; but I could be right here." Franky said, "I don't care either way if this placed is filled with monsters or not anyway."

The two continued walking along the halls as Chopper could see a stairway up ahead. "Oh look, there's a way up." Chopper said. He ran to the staircase without a second thought, and stepped on a floor panel that opened a trap door beneath his feet. "Wah!"

"Chopper!" Franky leaped, and pushed Chopper to the staircase as Franky then fell through the trap door before it closed. Chopper gasped as he trapped to open the trap door with his hooves, but it wouldn't open again.

"Franky! Are you okay! Franky!" Chopper cried repeatedly.

**Meanwhile...**

"Yaaaaaaahhhh!" Franky fell all the way down, and landed on a heap of junk below, which cushioned his fall. He slid himself down the junk, and got on the ground. "Dammit! I was too careless up there!" Franky said as he then looked up from where he has fallen from, "Oi, Chopper! You hear me up there!" Franky didn't get reply. He only heard the echo of what he just yelled. Franky sighed as he placed his hands on his hips while shaking his head, "Ugh, I can't just stay in here. There has to be a way out."

Franky then turned around, and saw a white and purple gate in front of him. Franky walked up to it, and examined the gate in order to find out how to open it. "Let's see here..." Franky touched the gate upon examining it, but upon doing so, the white circle in the center of the gate turned. Franky stepped back as the gate then opened from top and bottom. "That was a little too easy. I better get moving!"

Franky ran through the open gates, and ran along a steel hallway. When he reached to the other side, he found another gate that looked exactly the same as the one he just opened. Franky shrugged as he touched the second gate, which opened up, and allowed Franky to run inside a dark room.

"I can't see anything in here." Franky said while squinting his eyes. Suddenly, the gate he just opened closed shut behind him. "What the!"

The room then got brighter by a wall to Franky's left. Franky looked at the wall, which turned out to be several monitors in one spot. An alarm siren then went off as the monitor showed some red words that read 'WARNING', which flashed bright red three times along with the siren. Franky didn't know what was going on as the siren and the monitor turned off, and the lights turned on.

Franky could see he was in a big squared room, with some junk around the corners. The walls were made of steel, and the room itself looked indestructible. "Where am I?"

"You're at your final resting place."

Franky was startled upon hearing that, and looked at his surroundings to see where that voice came from. A secret door then opened from a wall in front of Franky as somebody was walking out of it.

"I'm rather surprised to see you here. I didn't expect to meet you here out of the rest of your comrades. It's a shame really, I expected to confront the leader of the group instead of one of his pawns. But atleast I can finish what I started back in Aether long ago."

Once the mysterious figure walked into the room, the secret door behind him closed behind him. Franky raised his head a bit as he gaved off a smug frown while crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yo... long time no see, tinhead bro." Franky said while giving off a glare.

The Mysterious figure turned out to be Sigma, who smirked while taking a few steps forward. He and Franky glared at each other in silence; it has been awhile since they have last seen each other back in Aether. Franky still hasn't forgotten what Sigma did to him back then, and was ready for payback. Sigma could only smirk upon Franky's desire for vengeance.

"It seems that Vile didn't get the job done afterall." Sigma said as he looked at the wall monitor to his right, "The fool; how could he lose to someone like you?"

"Simple, bro!" Franky said as he then pointed at himself with his thumb, "It takes more than a solid body and machinery to take down a guy like me! You can tell him I said that yourself after I am done with you!"

"Don't get cocky. You haven't changed since the last time I saw you." Sigma said as he then pointed at Franky, "It was that foolish attitude of yours that nearly got you killed back in Aether! It seems that your kind doesn't understand that their actions will always lead to consequences. Like now, for example; you and your friends had the nerve to confront us here even though their is no point in trying to fight your superiors!"

"We don't need a reason to beat the hell outta guys like you! But dammit, what you guys did back then really pissed me off!" Franky replied, "We know everything, Tinhead bro! Crazy Hand bro told us everything that you guys did to him, and his brother. We even know everything about this new world garbage you've been bragging about! I can't tell you how pissed I was when I couldn't tear you limb from limb when we first met, but now, things are going to go my way!"

"Is that so!" Sigma asked with a frown, "Didn't I once tell you that you had no purpose in life! You still don't, and yet, you keep trying so hard to gain one!" Sigma then smirked again, "It's hopeless! Whatever it is you're trying to accomplish here will not happen! I am one of the rulers of this world, and even though you may know this world's past, that still won't help you stop this world from fulfilling it's purpose even if you do manage to defeat me!"

"Damn, Bro, you still talk too much." Franky said annoyed while scratching his head. He then grew serious as he cracked his knuckles, "This won't end like last time, bro. I'll admit, you did took me down that one time, but let me assure you that will be the last thing you will achieve on me!"

"Ghaa ha ha ha ha! Pathetic human!" Sigma said while taking out his laser blade, "I always finish what I start! I never give up on my goals!" He then pointed at Franky with his blade, "I will not spare your life this time. This place will be your grave!"

"Funny... that's what I was just going to say to you." Franky said as he got into his battle stance, "Too bad there can only be one guy that will live up to that statement. I can't wait to see the look on your face when you lose, bro!"

The two remained stationary on their spots as Sigma slowly got into his battle stance, "... I can never understand that kind of enthusiasm you humans have... but I might live off better not knowing the answer! Prepare to die!"

Sigma dashed at Franky with several diagonal slashes, which Franky avoided by jumping back several times. "Ha!" Sigma then leaped over Franky, and jumped off a wall behind him. Sigma then jumped off the opposite wall, and flew towards Franky while readying his blade with both hands. "Die, human!"

Franky quickly ran towards Sigma, and leaned back while sliding forward as he slid under Sigma. "STRONG HAMMER!" Franky punched Sigma in the cheek, sending him flying as he crashed into the monitor wall, but the monitor remained intact. Sigma landed on his feet afterwards as he looked a little shocked.

"How... you weren't this strong before!" Sigma exclaimed.

"Ahahahaha! I am not even in full power, and you're already losing!" Franky said while putting his dukes over his face, "Come on, Tinhead! I ain't done with you yet!"

Sigma frowned as he leaped at Franky with an upper slash, which Franky avoided by moving side-stepping, and countering with a left fist, but Sigma ducked under his attack, and countered with a shoulder barge, staggering Franky back as Sigma did a horizontal slash across Franky's chest. "Grr!" Franky received a little cut on his chest as he staggered back, while Sigma dashed at him with a thrust. Franky fell on his back on purpose to avoid the thrust as he shoved Sigma back with his foot, giving him some space to take a deep breath, "MASTER NAIL!" Franky spat out multiple nails at Sigma, who used his blade like a propeller to slash away at the incoming nails.

"Hragh!" Sigma leaped above Franky, and flew down at him with his blade facing towards him. Franky rolled out of the way as Sigma plunged his blade into the ground. Franky then stopped rolling as he opened his left wrist, and fired a blast directly at the side of Sigma's face, "Gah!" Sigma staggered sideways a bit as Franky, and pulled back his right arm.

"STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launched his right arm at Sigma, who faced at Franky, and knocked away his incoming arm with the back hilt of his blade. Franky's arm flew the other way as Sigma tried to cut the chain connected to Franky's arm in half, but Franky quickly pulled the chain to the right in order to prevent Sigma from cutting it.

"Rah!" Sigma leaped towards Franky, who was reeling back his right arm as Sigma leaped at him while holding his blade above his head.

"HOSHI SHIELD!" Franky's left arm expanded into a shield, and knocked Sigma over himself as Sigma landed behind Franky. Sigma tried slashing Franky's legs off from behind, but Franky leaped backwards to avoid the slash as he crashed Sigma into a wall behind him. Franky grabbed hold of Sigma's hand holding the blade with his left hand, and used his free arm to elbow Sigma right in the face.

Sigma retaliated with a headbutt on the back of Franky's head, causing Franky to stagger forward while letting go of Sigma's arm in the process. Sigma then kicked Franky from behind, causing Franky to fall on his hands and knees as Sigma then started leaping from wall to wall, until he flew towards Franky with a flying elbow, which connected right into Franky's face. "Guah!" Franky cried as he tumbled backwards until he crashed into the wall behind. Sigma gave him no chance to recover as he immediately charged at Franky with the tip of his blade facing towards him.

"You knew this was coming! It's already over!" Sigma yelled while flying closer to Franky. Franky then gave off a glare as he moved his head to the side to avoid Sigma's blade from impaling his face.

Franky then opened up his left index finger, and aimed at Sigma's face, "OUCH FINGER!" Franky fired to consecutive shots right in Sigma's eyes.

"AHH!" The shots blinded Sigma for a second as Franky then connected his anti-monster shells to his left arm.

"STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launched his right arm, and hits Sigma in the face with an open palm as his arm crashed Sigma in the wall behind him. Franky then grabbed Sigma using the same arm, and pulled him back towards him as Franky aimed for Sigma's face again using his left arm, "POINT-BLANK CANNON!" Franky fired a powerful blast into Sigma in close range, which was so powerful, that Franky couldn't hold onto Sigma as he flew across the room.

"Gaaahh!" Sigma cried as his body short-circuited before exploding into bits. Franky shielded his eyes until the light of the explosion dimmed away. Franky opened his eyes, and was actually shocked to see he defeated Sigma so quickly.

"What? ... Is that all! I knew you're going to be easy, but this is going over the top!" Franky complained.

Suddenly, a purple thunderball came from out of nowhere, and nearly struck Franky in the chest if he hadn't rolled out of the way in time. Franky looked at where that thunderball came from, and saw one of the piles of junk on the front corner. To his surprise, he saw Sigma emerging from the junk, with a different body. He now had yellow shoulder pads, and a pair of claws over his wrists.

"You didn't think I would die so easily, did you!" Sigma asked with a smirk as he crossed his claws over his head, "I was known to be immortal; no matter how many times I get killed, I always come back in a different form! However, my enemies were lucky enough to destroy me for good, but since they are not here to share you the details on how they did it, you're battle with me will be endless until I kill you!"

"Pfft! I don't have much time to be doing this forever! Just bring it on, already!" Franky yelled while putting up his dukes.

Sigma attacked Franky with some vertical slashes with his claws, but Franky dodged them, and then grabbed Sigma's wrists in order to make him stop attacking as Franky took a quick deep breath. "FRESH FIRE!" Franky breathed out a stream of fire, engulfing Sigma in flames, but since Sigma was a machine, it didn't do much harm as Sigma leaped up, and turned upside-down in midair while Franky held onto his wrists. Sigma then brought his legs forward, and kicked Franky in the chest with both feet. "Guah!" Franky let's go of Sigma's wrists as he tumbled backwards upon getting kicked. Sigma then landed on his feet, and brought both claws down to Franky, who rolled backwards to avoid as Sigma impaled his claws to the ground.

"STRONG HAMMER!" While on one knee, Franky socked Sigma square in the face, or so he thought. Sigma suddenly splits into afterimages, which quickly disappeared as Franky got up on his feet, and quickly looked around for Sigma.

"Here I am!" Sigma yelled from above. Franky looked up to see Sigma's afterimages forming back into Sigma, who then flew down at Franky with his claw facing towards him. Franky barely rolled out of the way as he received a small cut on the front of his left shoulder before Sigma balanced on his attacking claw right after landing on solid ground. "Ghaa ha ha!" Sigma did a front flip, and slashed at Franky, who blocked with his forearm, and countered with a right hook, which Sigma jumped back to avoid. "Take this!"

While in midair, Sigma formed purple thunderballs from his back as each of them flew towards Franky from where he was standing. Franky ran to his side to avoid the thunderballs as he aimed at Sigma with his left wrist, "WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired three consecutive blasts at Sigma, who easily leaped sideways to avoid them upon landing on the ground again. Sigma then leaped at Franky with open arms, and did a cross slash with his claws. At the same time, Franky punched Sigma in the face right before Sigma cross cut on Franky's chest. "Grr!" Franky closed his eyes in pain, and used the momentum he had to push Sigma back harder with his attacking fist, which knocked Sigma away as he nearly crashed into the wall again if he hadn't flipped back on his feet.

"Ghaa ha ha! What's wrong! Out of energy!" Sigma asked as he charged at Franky while he was staggering. Franky tried hitting Sigma with several jabs, but Sigma had no problem avoiding as he elbowed Franky in the face to knock him off balance, and thrusted his right claw into Franky's gut.

Franky saved himself by grabbing onto Sigma's attacking claw, which was inches away from hitting his gut. Franky then attempted to backhand Sigma at the side of his head, but Sigma splits into afterimages again, and disappeared. It was then that Franky then noticed that his hair was out of place. "Shoot! I should have refilled when I got here! Where did I put that thing!"

As Franky went to search for something around his shirt, Sigma reappeared above him, and flew down with his claw facing at him again. "Here it is." Franky found a belt of cola, and took three of them to replace them with the empty bottles he had inside of him. "MmmmmmmMMMMM... SUUUUPAAAAAAAA!"

With his newfound energy, Franky looked up, and grabbed Sigma by his attacking arm, holding him up in the air. "What!" Sigma gasped as Franky threw him to the other side of the room. Sigma landed on one knee as Franky aimed at him again.

"BEANS LEFT!" Franky fired several bullets at Sigma, who got hit by the first shots, but started deflecting them with his claws.

"THUNDER WALL!" Sigma created more thunderballs using his claws this time. The thunderballs then formed into a thunderwall that flew towards Franky. Franky barely avoided the wall as it discharged afterwards. After Franky avoided the wall, he saw Sigma creating more layered walls that headed towards Franky, showing no possible escape route this time. "You're finished!"

Calmly, Franky placed his hands on his sideburns, which started to glow as the thunderwalls were coming closer. "FRANKY OCTAGON JACKER!" Franky threw not one pair, but four pairs of his shuriken-like sideburns to the thunderwalls. They slashed through the thunderwalls with ease as the walls discharged immediately as the sideburns headed towards Sigma.

"Guahh! Geeyaah!" Some of the sideburns pierced through Sigma's body and face as Sigma short-circuited again before exploding once more.

Franky didn't let his guard down at this however as he quickly looked at his cola belt before putting it away, "Good thing I brought this along, or I would've been dead already." Franky then heard something coming from the junk to his right as he backed away to see Sigma in a new body. He now had purple and green armor, with spikes on his shoulder pads, a cape on his back, and was now holding a big round shield.

"You're wasting your breath, human!" Sigma said, "I will never be defeated by you!"

Sigma's left hand then turned into an arm cannon as Sigma then fired fireballs at Franky. Franky charged at Sigma while avoiding the fireballs, "BEANS LEFT!" Franky fired several bullets at Sigma while running to him, but Sigma's big shield was in the way as Sigma used it to defend himself. As Sigma guarded, Franky got up close, and started pounding on Sigma's shield repeatedly, "FRANKY BOXING!" Franky slammed his fists repeatedly at Sigma's shield, but he was not even leaving a dent on it as Sigma pushed Franky back with the shield before leaping up into the air. Sigma hovered in the air as he fired fireballs down at Franky, who rolled out of the way to avoid.

"I'd be careful, if I were you!" Sigma warned. Franky realized that the fireballs Sigma fired didn't explode, but trailed along the floors and walls instead, which was a big problem since he will have a hard time avoiding them, and the ones that Sigma will fire at him at the same time.

Franky then got an idea, and leaped into the air while taking a deep breath, "FREEZE!" Franky breathed out a cold stream of air, which frozed the ground, and evaporated most of the fireballs moving around it. Sigma frowned at this as he landed on his feet, and fired more fireballs at Franky, but evaporated as soon as they touched the ground.

Franky took advantage of the icy floor, and skated along the ground towards Sigma while pulling back his fist, "STRONG HAMMER!" Franky punched Sigma, who blocked with his big shield as the force of the blow slid him back due to the icy floor. Sigma attempted to counter with his arm cannon, but as soon as he moved his shield out of the way, Franky crouched under him, and delivered a strong uppercut across his chin.

"Geeh!" Sigma was knocked off his feet, but quickly hovered in midair as he fired several fireballs at Franky in retaliation. Franky used his forearms to knock away the fireballs this time as Sigma landed back on the ground with an angry look, "Try knocking this away!"

Sigma threw his shield like a boomerang as Franky quickly ducked to avoid it. The shield then came back as it knocked Franky forward upon hitting the back of his head. "Owww!" Franky cried as he fell flat on his face. Sigma laughed as he caught his boomerang, and fired at Franky with more fireballs while he was down. "Grr!" Franky punched the fireballs with ease, and aimed at Sigma with his left arm, "WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired several blasts at Sigma, who guarded using his big shield again as the blasts created a dust cloud upon impact. Franky gasped as he saw Sigma's shield flying towards him again. He leaned back to avoid the shield as he saw Sigma leaping above him.

"Take this!" Sigma fired some fireballs at Franky at the same time Sigma's shield was flying back at him. Without a second thought, Franky inflated his butt, startling Sigma a bit.

"COUP DE BOO!" Franky let out a current of air from his rear, causing him to fly above the shield as it flew by, but was struck by Sigma's fireballs in the chest. "Gyah!" Despite getting hit, Franky continued to fly towards Sigma while he was open, and wrapped his arms around Sigma's arms and chest. "FRANKY SUPLEX!" While moving forward, Franky did a backflip with Sigma, and slammed his head right into the floor.

Franky then got back on his feet, and laughed at what he accomplished, "Ahahaha! How do you like that!" Franky asked, but with no reply. He then turned around to get knocked back by Sigma's shield. "Guah!" Franky crashed into the pile of junk in the corner, and saw that the shield was moving back in forth as if it had a mind of it's own. "I had just about enough of you!" Franky yelled as he leaped up, and managed to grab the edge of the shield that almost flew past him. While still in midair, Franky spun it around in circles with the shield before throwing it to Sigma, who just got up while holding his head, and then got split in half by his own shield.

Sigma cried in pain before him and his other half exploded, including his shield. Franky landed on his feet, and wiped the sweat off his brow while keeping a sharp lookout at his surroundings.

"Whoa!" Franky then jumped back while avoiding a scythe, with the blade actually being a laser. Sigma then jumped out of nowhere with a new body again as he picked up his scythe he just threw. His armor was now mostly yellow, and he had red blades on his shoulders this time. Franky sighed at this.

"I don't care how many forms you got! I am going to keep kicking your ass until you're done for good!" Franky yelled before charging at Sigma again.

**Meanwhile...**

Sanji and Robin walked along a dark hallway, where there were big windows to the right side. You can see the dark grassy field throw those windows, but there was nothing really special out there. Sanji couldn't care less about the gloomy areas, as long as he was with Robin, he was as happy as ever.

"Don't you think this is kinda romantic, Robin-chwan?" Sanji asked happily with his eye turning into a heart, "Just the two of us alone, surrounded by this dark atmosphere that makes this place look more elegant? Ohh, just imagine what this place would be like if we used the power of our love to make this place bloom. That would be so wonderful!"

Sanji then started dancing happily, while Robin was ignoring him as she started staring out the window. "This castle is very old... I'm actually a little happy to be in a place like this. If only this wasn't in the hands of those fiends..."

"Ahem, rest assured, Robin-chwan. I am sure we can calmly look around once we've dealt with the rulers." Sanji said while walking up to Robin. Robin smiled kindly to Sanji as she then started walking along the hallway. Sanji followed her as they saw a dead end ahead, with a doorway to the right. "Let's go through here."

"Careful, it could be a tra-"

Before Robin could finish her sentence, a line of spears emerged from the ground, separating Sanji and Robin from eachother. "R-Robin-chwan!" Sanji gasped as Robin was startled by the spears while staggering back. As she did, more spears keep emerging from the ground in front of Robin, causing her to stagger back even further until she backed up against a wall. "I'm coming, Robin!" Sanji kicked through the spears, trying to get to Robin, who was trying to calm herself until she felt the wall moving.

"Ah!" The wall turned out to be a trap door as it revolved 180 degrees, taking Robin back outside before Sanji could get to her. Sanji ran to the wall, and tried kicking threw it, but it was very durable, and no matter how much Sanji was kicking, it wasn't budging.

"Robin! Are you alright! Can you hear me!" Sanji yelled.

"Yes! I'm fine!" Robin replied while getting up. Sanji quickly ran back to the windows, and tried kicking them open, but they were as durable as the walls. He cursed as he ran back to the wall.

"Robin-chwan, hold on, I'll come after you!" Sanji yelled.

"No, wait!" Robin said, "Go ahead without me; I'll find my way back inside!"

"I won't leave you alone! It's too dangerous!" Sanji replied.

"Go on ahead, Sanji!" Robin said, "We can't afford to waste time! I can take care of myself! I'll meet with you later, I promise!"

Sanji kicked the wall out a frustration before he let out a sigh, "Alright, but I'll be waiting around the first floor! If you take more than 30 minutes to find me, I'll come and get you! No exceptions!"

"Alright." Robin replied with a soft smile, "Be careful."

"I will!" Sanji replied. With an angry look, he went back to the door, and kicked it open before entering it. Robin could tell he left as she turned around, and was somewhere around the eastern part of the castle. From the corners ahead, she could see a faint light.

"Something must be there..." Robin said as she then walked towards the corner.

**Meanwhile...**

"Yaaa!" Sigma swung his scythe horizontally as he nearly cut Franky's head off if he hadn't backed away. Sigma then brought down his scythe, which Franky rolled out of the way to avoid as countered with by firing several bullets at Sigma. Sigma jumped back to avoid, and hovered in midair as he then threw his scythe like a boomerang as it flew around the bottom half of the room. Franky managed to avoid the scythe as Sigma landed on his feet, and leaped towards Franky with a horizontal slash. Franky caught Sigma's scythe as he tried to take it from his hands. Sigma smirked at this as he overpowered Franky by throwing Franky into a wall with his scythe.

"Gah!" Franky limplessly fell on the floor as Sigma hovered in the air again, and threw his scythe to Franky while he was down. "Gyah!" Franky leaped out of the way as the scythe into the wall, and released an electrical current along that side of the wall only. "WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired some blasts at Sigma, who landed on his feet, and jumped back to avoid the blasts.

"Gha ha ha!" Sigma then fired a stream of lasers from his eyes, trying to hit Franky, who tried to avoid by lowering his head while running to the side.

"FRANKY TRIANGLE JACKER!" Franky threw his sideburns at Sigma again as Sigma moved his head to the side to avoid them. Sigma then stopped using his laser vision, and went to retrieve his scythe, but Franky stood in the way again, "BEANS LEFT!" Franky repeatedly fired bullets at Sigma, who zigzagged forwardly as he tried to get past Franky, but failed as Franky caught him by the face, and smashed the back of his head into the ground.

"Grr!" Sigma slammed his fist to the side of Franky's head, knocking Franky out of the way as Sigma got, and retrieved his scythe from the wall. Sigma then faced towards Franky, only to see that Franky lowered his shirt from his shoulder, which raised up a bit while Franky grunted upon that.

"CHASER BULLET!" Franky fired missiles from his shoulders as Sigma retreated to avoid them. Franky then chased Sigma around the room, firing multiple missiles at him nonstop.

Sigma had enough as he turned around, and threw his scythe at Franky, who jumped onto the heap of junk next to him as the scythe released an electrical current along the ground. Sigma hovered in the air as red boomerangs popped out of his shoulders, and flew towards Franky, who stood on the pile of junk to prevent getting shocked.

"Time to test the new missiles! SHOCKING HOU!" Franky fired some yellow missiles towards the boomerangs. The missiles exploded into a stationary orb of electricity that remained there for a few seconds. Franky then fired more of those missiles at Sigma, who didn't see it coming as he got one of them.

"Uwah!" Sigma was stunned as he began to fall to the electrified ground.

"FRANKY KENTAUROS!" Franky's legs separated as he leaped towards Sigma while he was in midair, and wrapped his legs around his body. Sigma tried breaking free as Franky smirked while raising his steel fist. "This one's for you! ULTIMATE HAMMER!" Franky brought down his into Sigma's face with great force just before they landed on the ground, and get electrified a bit by the current.

"GAHH!" Sigma cried before he exploded, knocking Franky back as the scythe was also destroyed, and the floor was back to normal. Franky's legs went back to normal too as Franky sat up while rubbing his head. He then raised an eyebrow as Sigma appeared in front of him again, only in a white and black armor this time. "I underestimated your full potential. However, you will not-"

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up, and come at me already!" Franky said irritably while getting up on his feet.

Sigma frowned upon being interrupted, and fired blue thunderballs at Franky from his palms. The thunderballs moved up and down while towards Franky, who discharged them by blasting them away with his left arm. "Ugh!" As soon as Franky destroyed the thunderballs, Sigma teleported right in front of him.

"Huah!" Sigma leaped forward, tackling Franky into the air, and crashing into the wall before Sigma jumped off of him. Sigma continued to jump up the walls before he started jumping down from them, and headed towards Franky again, who landed back on the ground, and took a deep breath. "That won't work on me!"

Sigma teleported behind Franky, who continued to take a deep breath regardless as Sigma was about to him from behind. Sigma threw a fist forward, but Franky lowered his head to avoid as he then breathed out a stream of blue fire, "FRESH HELL!" Franky's blue fire spreads in a 15 feet in diameter as the flames were so intense, the ground was disfiguring, and the heap of junk around the corner were starting to melt altogether. Sigma got caught by this heat as well as his legs were slowly disfiguring.

"Dammit!" Sigma cursed as he teleported out of the fire's range before being completely burned. Franky's fire didn't last long however as it died out after a few seconds of being released. Sigma then noticed Franky was nowhere on the ground. "Where did he go!"

"Right here!" Franky emerged from a pile of junk next to Sigma, and leaped at Sigma when he was off guard. "FRANKY CHOMP!" Franky dug his teeth into Sigma's left arm, crushing it hard enough to make it spark. Sigma growled in anger as Franky then teared off Sigma's arm with his teeth, and threw them to the other side of the room.

"Why you-!" Sigma tried hitting Franky with his right arm, but Franky blocked Sigma's hit with his forearm, and countered with a right hook across Sigma's face, "Gah!" Sigma staggered sideways as Franky then grabbed hold of Sigma's legs, and spun him around in circles before throwing him into the monitor wall, and crashed hard into it that it left a crack on it.

Franky then opened his left pinky, and aimed at Sigma with one eye closed. "PINK BOMBER!" Franky fired a really small and pink bullet at Sigma, and got hit by it.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMM!

The bullet exploded immensely, taking atleast half of the room as Franky was also blown away by this attack, but managed to roll back on his feet as he couldn't see Sigma from the pink dust cloud the explosion created afterwards.

"PLASMA WAVE!" A blue wave emerged from the dust cloud, and struck Franky in the chest.

"Guah!" Franky crashed into the wall behind him as Sigma emerged from the dust cloud, having several sparks spewing out of his injuries.

"I will not be humiliated by the likes of you!" Sigma yelled before throwing another plasma wave at Franky. Franky dazedly got up, and used his hands to push the plasma wave back. Franky cried in pain as he managed to throw the wave out of the way.

"Ahh! Dammit!" Franky cried while blowing on his burned hands. He then glared at Sigma as he leaped in the air while connecting his arms to his tube. Sigma frowned as he then started charging up another plasma wave as Franky faced his arms the other way instead of towards Sigma. Franky's arms inflated a bit as Sigma fired his biggest plasma wave yet, and Franky couldn't avoid since he was in midair. "1.0 cola hou, COUP DE BARGE!" Franky unleashed a current of air from his tube, sending him flying right through the plasma, and shoulder barged Sigma into the monitor wall in the wall process.

"GAAAHH!" Sigma cried as the monitor wall shattered completely before he exploded.

The room was getting messier by the second as Franky emerged from the wall, and fell onto his hands and knees out of exhaustion. He got back up again, and turned around to see Sigma, yet again, in a new form as usual. Sigma's new armor, however, looked unfinished as Sigma had a robe over his armor, and he was limping very slowly.

"What's up! You outta' breath?" Franky asked while facing towards Sigma, "I can still go on at this for 100 years more! Don't tell me a robot can't handle that much!"

"Silence! I will teach you not to mock your superiors!" Sigma yelled as he then fired a yellow projectile from his mouth. It was very fast, but Franky managed to avoid it by stepping aside as the projectile left a round hole in the wall behind him.

"Alright, if you wanna play it that way!" Franky yelled as he then charged at Sigma. Sigma tried hitting Franky with his fist, but he was slower now as Franky dodged it without using full effort. "FRANKY BOXING!" Franky countered with several fists right into Sigma, who got hit repeatedly since he was too weak to avoid. Franky then punched Sigma in the stomach, causing Sigma to double over as Franky then grabbed him by the cloak, and threw him across the room.

"Aahh!" Sigma cried while souring across the room, but as he did, purple blobs spawned out of his armor, and fell into the ground in front of Franky.

"Eww! What the!" Franky gasped as he realized that the blobs looked hazardous, and it could harm him greatly if he touched it. Sigma then finally crashed into the ground, but once he did, yellow thunderballs came out of his body, and flew into Franky's direction. Franky tried dodging them, but the purple blob on the floor didn't give him much room to move on, so he expanded his forearms into shields, and covered his face with them as he got shocked by Sigma's thunderballs. "Grr!" Franky remained standing as his arms turned back to normal, while he saw Sigma getting back up. Sigma furiously threw a purple plasma wave at Franky, who looked at his surroundings as until he looked at the heap of junk to his right.

"STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launched his right arm, and engraved his fingers into the junk, and pulled himself towards it to avoid the plasma wave, which burned away the blobs Sigma spawned on the ground earlier.

"Damn!" Sigma yelled as he fired more plasma waves at Franky, who first got up on his feet, and started running around Sigma to avoid the waves. Sigma then opened his mouth to fire another projectile at Franky, but Franky predicted he would do that as he opened his left index finger.

"OUCH FINGER!" Franky fired a bullet into Sigma's mouth, shooting the projectile inside as it exploded inside Sigma, causing him to feel dazed afterwards.

"Ergh..." While Sigma tried to regain his composure, Franky ran up to him while pulling his arm back.

"STRONG HAMMER!" Franky punched Sigma straight in the gut, but grabbed his cloak at the same time to prevent Sigma from souring across the room again. Franky then slammed his fist across Sigma's head several times, hoping that will come flying off from his body, but to no avail. Franky then delivered two consecutive headbutts into Sigma's face, which dazed Sigma even further as more sparks were spewing out of his injuries. Franky then finished off his combo by picking Sigma by the back of his cloak, and piledrived his head into the ground hard. Sigma tumbled back as he spawned more purple blobs like last time, only Franky made sure to get out of the way in order to have more room this time.

"Enough of this...! HURAGH!" Sigma furiously got up as he created a green pave of plasmatic energy from his hand. It remained stationary until Sigma threw it at Franky, and Franky wasn't fast enough to avoid it since the pave was very wide.

"Hmph!" Franky raised his left arm, and opened his wrist sideways, his index finger, and revealed his bullet holes from the top his forearm, and aimed at the incoming pave. "ARSENAL LEFT!" Franky fired regular bullets, rapid bullets, and consecutive blasts all at the same time, hitting the pave repeatedly as it started to slow down. It eventually was starting to move back towards Sigma, who could only stand as his own attack was coming back towards him.

"Heh heh heh heh..." Sigma chuckled for some reason as the pave exploded onto him, creating an explosion that could have destroyed him for good. Franky somehow knew that wasn't true as the dust cleared, only to reveal nothing in sight. The lights then turned off, alarming Franky as he stood sharp on his feet.

"Enough of these stupid reincarnations of yours!" Franky yelled, "Come on out, and fight me like a real man!"

"I have yet to unleash my full power..." Sigma's voice echoed throughout the room, "I would be more than happy to kill you with full force, but I question that you can stay alive until I reach my ultimate form."

"Pfft! I told ya, I won't be dying here today! Come on out, Tinhead bro!" Franky said while hitting his palm.

"As you wish..."

Suddenly, the floor started shaking. Before Franky knew it, the floor started descending from the walls. It turns out that the ground was also a hovering elevator as it descended down in massive speed. "Whoa!" Franky looked at his surroundings, and saw the walls, made out of purple crystals. He then looked up, and saw Sigma flying down from above as he landed on the platform with ease.

Sigma's new armor was more buff than his previous ones, and made him looked bigger than usual. It was also mostly purple, and consisted a winged jet pack on Sigma's back. Sigma was also holding a big rifle with his right hand.

"Don't worry about falling; this elevator is designed to not let anything fall off while descending in this speed, unless you step off the ledge, of course." Sigma explained, "Let's see if you can last before we reach to our destination below. You will see how powerful I can really be!"

"Heh! Not if I can take you down first!" Franky said with a smirk as he got ready to fight again.

Sigma smirked back as he then fired some beams at Franky, who at the same time, fired some shots at Sigma as well. Franky moved around to avoid Sigma's line of fire, but Sigma remained stationary as he got hit by Franky's shots, but his armor was so durable, he didn't even flinch when he got hit. "Ghaa ha ha!" Sigma then walked forward while firing some more beams at Franky, who stopped firing, and tried to attack Sigma in close range. Sigma toyed with Franky by shooting around his path to knock him off balance, forcing Franky to jump, leaving him wide open as Sigma aimed at him properly.

"COUP DE BOO!" Franky let out a mild stream of air from his butt, allowing him to fly forward to avoid Sigma's accurate shot, and get above Sigma.

"Err!" Sigma aimed his rifle above, and fired more beams while Franky protected his face with his forearms. Sigma managed to shoot him at some point, but Franky managed to remain conscious while falling straight towards Sigma.

"STRONG HAMMER!" Franky thrusted his fist downward at Sigma, who used his rifle to block Franky's attack. Franky's fist did, however, pushed Sigma down to one knee as Franky landed behind him, and wrapped his arms around his waist. "FRANKY SUPLEX!" Franky leaned back while holding Sigma, and crushed his head into the ground.

"Let go!" Sigma then teleported, escaping from Franky's grip as he teleported outside of the platform, hovering with his jetpack wings to remained stationary in midair. "Yahh!" Sigma fired rapid beams at Franky, who ran around to avoid the beams while firing back at Sigma in the process.

Sigma then started flying around the platform, shooting even more beams at Franky from various angles. Sigma grew frustrated of this as he started firing at the crystal walls, which made the beams bounce off them, and went towards the platform Franky was on to have more chance shooting Franky, but this didn't even made Franky sweat as he kept his eyes on firing at Sigma, despite he was in. This went on for a little while as there were beams and bullets flying all over the place. Sigma then teleported on the platform again, only his rifle started to glow.

"I doubt even you can survive something as this!" Sigma said as his rifle suddenly turned into a gigantic cannon that Sigma held with his arm and shoulder. Franky gasped at this as he saw the cannon was charging up huge amounts of energy. Seeing that there was no way out of this, he connected his arms to his tube again, and aimed at Sigma.

"I'm gonna to give it my all on this one too! 70mm Koukei 1.5 max cola power..." Franky's arms inflated upon sucking in a massive current of air at the same time Sigma's cannon was fully charged. "COUP DE VENT!" Franky unleashed fired a powerful current of air at the same time Sigma fired a huge plasma beam from his cannons. The attacks collided as the forces of the attacks pushed each other greatly. Franky nor Sigma knew which stream would surpass the other as it seems that the streams were about to explode any second now.

"What!" Sigma gasped as he saw noticed that his plasma beam was dispersing from the massive air current. "That's impossible!"

"Whoa!" Franky held on to the ground as his Coup de vent managed to scourge through Sigma's beam, and hit Sigma head on.

"GAAAAAAHHH!" The current smashed Sigma into crystal wall exploding afterwards, while Franky held onto the ground in order from being blown away from the explosion.

"Wooww!" Franky yelled as the platform finally reached it's destination with a loud thud. Franky shook his head for a sec as he looked up, and saw his new surroundings. "You're kidding me..."

Franky was now outside, and he was on a floating platform that lied right under the entire land of the dark fortress. The platform had marble columns near the ledges, and the entire floor was white. Franky got up on his feet, and could see a part of Obscurum's core in front of him.

"This is just great... how the hell am I suppose get back to the castle from all the way down here!" Franky asked. He then realized his hair was lost it's original look again, "Okay..."

While Franky replaced his empty cola bottles with new ones, he felt something strange coming behind him. He turned around to see somebody coming out of a portal.

It was none other than Sigma again, and he was in his ultimate form. His whole armor was black, and looked somewhat demonic; even his face looked creepy as his eyes and mouth let out a red glow, and he also had black horns from the side of his head, with his left one letting out a green energy flow. Speaking of energy, some of his body parts were made of green energy, and he also had some spikes on his back, his wrists, and his ankles. He was also holding a long broad sword that was half solid and half laser blade. This has to be the most creepiest form ever.

"Hmph! Congratulations... you managed to make me use my strongest form." Sigma said, "Don't feel too proud, though. As far as you may have lasted against someone like me, with my ultimate form, you don't stand a chance in coming out of this."

"Hmm..." Franky said as he turned to Sigma while putting his cola bottles inside him. "MmmmmMMMM, SUPAAAA!" Franky's hair went back the way it was as Franky then smirked at Sigma, "I guess this is our final bout, huh?" He then frowned while getting into his battle stance, "... Let's go!"

"Ghaa ha! Bring it on!" Sigma yelled.

Franky charged at Sigma with a right fist, but Sigma laughed as he teleported away from harm. Sigma then appeared all the way on a ledge, very distant from Franky as Sigma fired hollow plasma rings at him. Franky charged at Sigma gain, and jumped through the rings to prevent getting harmed in the process. "STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launched his right arm all the way towards where Sigma was, but missed Sigma teleported away again. Sigma reappeared above Franky, and tried to cut him in half with his broad laser sword, but Franky avoided him by rolling forward as Sigma landed on the ground. Franky tried attacking Sigma from behind, but he teleported away, and appeared above Franky yet again.

"Eat this!" Sigma faced his sword downwards towards Franky, who instead of trying to get away, he instead leaped up towards Sigma, and grabbed by the spikes that were sticking out of the back of Sigma's ankles.

"FRANKY KENTAUROS!" Franky flipped back, spun his body around, and wrapped his legs around Sigma's body again, holding him tightly as they both were falling down. "ULTIMATE-"

"Not this time!" Sigma yelled as he fired red lasers from his eyes. Franky leaned back to avoid the beams as they ignited in flames on a column behind him. Sigma then teleported, causing Franky to fall down on his back while still in his centaur mode.

Sigma reappeared in front of Franky, and tried stabbing him in the chest while he was done, but Franky quickly pushed Sigma back with his feet, giving him the time to turn his legs back to normal as he got up on one knee under Sigma, "STRONG UPPERCUT!" Franky did a powerful uppercut up across Sigma's chin, knocking Sigma off his feet as Franky leaped above him. "SUPAA HAMMER!" Franky clamped his hands together, and slammed them hard into Sigma's chest.

"Gragh!" Sigma crash hard on the ground, and teleported away afterwards as he appeared behind Franky while hovering in the air. "Time to teach you a lesson!" Sigma used his laser vision on Franky again, only Franky leaped to the side to avoid as Sigma shot another column again.

The whole side of the column bursted into flames as Sigma teleported back on the ground, and fired more plasma rings at Franky, only now, the rings were moving faster, making it harder for Franky to avoid. Franky jumped through the center of the rings like last time as he began firing more blasts at Sigma with his left arm.

Sigma used his blade to knock away the blasts as he then countered with a upper slash, which Franky stopped by clamping his hands against the side of Sigma's blade.

"GAHH!" Franky cried as by touching the blade was burning his palms. Sigma took this moment by hitting Franky in the chest with his laser vision, which bursted Franky's chest into flames. "Gyah! Oww!" Franky tumbled back, and got between the burning columns Sigma burned earlier as he rolled around the ground to die the flames that were on him. Franky then got up furiously as he took out a cylinder case. "You wanna play with big weapons! I got weapons of my own!" Franky took out a pair of heavy nunchucks, and held them above his head. "Let's get serious!"

"Wragh!" Sigma lunged at Franky with an downward slash, but Franky wrapped the chain of his nunchucks between around Sigma's blade, and prevented the blade from coming down at him. "What!"

"Hoooaahh!" Franky then got to Sigma's left side while unwrapping his nunchuks from Sigma's sword, and swung his nunchucks directly into Sigma's face.

"Goouhh!" Sigma staggered back as Franky then got behind Sigma.

"KNEE CRUSHER!" Franky did a lower tackle with his nunchucks, hitting Sigma at the back off his knees, forcing him to fall on them as Franky quickly got in front of Sigma while shaking his nunchucks in circles. "Take this!" Franky thrusted his nunchucks, but Sigma teleported away before he could get hit. "Crap!"

Sigma reappeared behind Franky, and fired horizontal plasma rings at him. Franky obviously couldn't jump through them this time as he did his best to avoid the rings, but received some cuts on his arms and shoulders upon doing so. "Give it up! You're at your limit!" Sigma yelled.

"No, I'm not!" Franky replied as he then knocked down the burning columns from before as they were about to fall on Sigma, but he only laughed as he teleported away again. Franky then got an idea, and attached his nunchucks to the burning columns, making them bigger and heavier for anybody to use, but Franky held them just fine. As soon as he saw Sigma reappearing, he charged at him with full force, "YARI HEAVY NUNCHUCKU!" Franky swung his giant nunchucks horizontally, but missed as he only brought down some more columns that were still standing. Sigma then reappeared behind Franky, but that was a mistake as Franky turned around, and brought down his nunchucks at him.

"GAAAUUGHH!" Sigma got hit by the tip of the burning column attached to the nunchuck as he fell on his back in pain. Franky glared at Sigma one more time before spinning his nunchucks above his head in circles, nearly creating a blazing tornado.

"1.5 MAX COLA HOU, COUP DE MONSTRO!" Franky threw his nunchucks at Sigma as they spiralled continuously. Franky then inflated his arms with air again, and released the massive air current into the blazing nunchucks, causing the flames to grow bigger, and the nunchucks to sour across the ground even faster as Sigma could only scream until...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOMMMM!

Another massive explosion engulfed Sigma, and this time, Franky hoped he was gone for good. Even though he still had some cola in him, he was still physically exhausted from fighting this long. He fell on his knees, taking some deep breaths to calm down as he looked forward when the dust could of the explosion disappeared. The explosion left nothing but rubble, Franky couldn't tell if Sigma got hit by that explosion or not.

"YOU'RE WEAK!"

Franky suddenly got grabbed in the neck by something invisible as he was lifted off his feet. That person turned out to be Sigma, who was still intact, and was choking Franky mercilessly while several towers of plasma rings formed behind him. "This.. is as far as you go... human! You will die now!" Sigma knocked Franky on his back as Sigma then leaped up with his sword above his head, and brought it down to Franky, "SIGMA NULL!"

SLAAASSSHHH!

"GUAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" Franky got slashed vertically across the chest as the Sigma's sword released a plasma wave that knocked Franky back into the plasma rings behind him.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The rings exploded upon getting hit by the waves as the explosion was big enough to cover atleast two quarts of the arena. The explosion dimmed as Sigma then laughed victoriously. "GHAA HA HA HA HA HA! I told you! There is nothing that will stop me from beginning the new age! You're time of peace of your kind will soon be vanquished forever! Ghaa ha ha ha ha ha haaaa!"

The dust cloud from the explosion dimmed as Franky could be seen laying on his back with his arms and legs spreaded out. The cut he received on his chest was bleeding, and his sunglasses were broken as you can see that Franky had a stern look on his face. He then let out a soft sigh as he groggily got on his hands and knees before he got onto his feet. Sigma saw this as this made him laugh again. Franky only removed the half full bottles of cola inside them, and drank one of them.

"... 'Build it with a don.'... That's what the old man used to say." Franky said calmly. He drank his cola again before dropping the bottles on the floor, "As a shipwright, you must never deny the things you build... especially when it comes to trying a save a friend..." Franky then looked up, "I thought I would never build another ship again... until I realized that I had to in order to fulfill my biggest dream. You see, a ship is your comrade. You take good care of it, and it will take good care of you." Franky then glanced at Sigma over his shoulder, "Did your creator do something so bad to you, that you ended up like that?"

"Hmm?" Sigma raised his head, "No, I chose to be this way. It's my destiny to start the age of machine, and end the human race."

"... You're lying, bro." Franky said with a smug frown, "Even though your made of tincans and volts, you still act like a human." Franky then faced towards Sigma, "It's not like your creator made you like this, did he? Either he must have not been a good companion to you, or that you haven't been a good sport to him. Personally, I think it's the second reason."

"That's not of your business!" Sigma replied, "I already told you of my intentions! I don't expect a human like you to understand them, especially someone who is pretending to be a machine!"

"Alright... I guess talking to you won't change anything." Franky said as he then took out his smash ball, and placed it inside one of his full cola bottles. "Remember when you once said that I didn't have a purpose in life? Well... I am going to tell you what it is!" Franky then placed the full bottles of cola inside him as a colorful aura formed around his body. His eyes also glew yellow as he placed a new pair of sunglasses over his eyes, "My purpose... is to get my comrades to the ends of our world, and beat the living crap outta guys like you along the way there!"

"What is this! ... Why is his body glowing like that!" Sigma asked. Franky then crouched down, and did his signature pose while gritting his teeth.

"FINAL SMASH!" Franky yelled as he activated his final smash.

Suddenly, Sigma could hear music in the background. It was the same music when Franky was introduced in the anime. "Where is that coming from! Ugh!" Sigma then realized it got a little darker as Franky started to dance by shaking his hips.

"Ow... ow... OOOWWWW!" Franky sang as he kept dancing, "Let's go! Ow! Shake it! I'm da number one supaastar! You can't touch this! I'm untouchable!"

"Enough of this nonsense! I will kill you now!" Sigma yelled while as he brought his sword down at Franky, but to his surprise, Franky disappeared in sight.

"Yo! You can't hit what you can't touch, tinbro!" Franky yelled, as he was suddenly dancing behind Sigma. Sigma turned around, and then saw something glowing underneath his feet. It was an image of a giant light blue star, which looks identical to the ones Franky has on his arms. As the music got louder, the star was getting bigger, and while Franky was following the beat, there were colorful clones of his figure forming around the platform, and were mimicking Franky's dance moves. The clones were also sparkling as if they were live disco balls, as the entire battle platform now looks like a giant disco party. "Let's take this tune to out of this world! Ow!"

"Grr!" Sigma fired several plasma rings at every direction, but Franky easily dodged somehow while dancing around his clones. All of the bright lights, loud music, and colorful figures dancing around was giving Sigma a hard time to attacking Franky, who kept dancing as the music was going a little faster.

"Oh yeah! You can't stop this! Wooowwaaa!" Franky sang even louder. The star in the center was now twice as big as the platform, and it kept getting bigger. Sigma had no idea what to do as he now saw Franky in front of him.

"Damn you! What are you doing!" Sigma asked.

It was then that star stopped getting bigger as it was now three times as big as the platform. Franky remained stationary for a couple of seconds as he then smirked at Sigma.

"Time for the big finale!" Franky yelled as he leaped into the air, and stayed up there while doing multiple front flips, gathering his colorful clones into his hands.

"I won't allow this to happen!" Sigma tried to stab Franky in midair, but was blown back by Franky's momentum as Sigma fell on his back. "Gah! I don't understand this!"

"Hooooo!" Franky landed above Sigma, placing his left hand on the star image, which flashed for a second as Franky smirked evilly, "And this is all..." Franky raised his steel fist, which glowed bright blue, "COUP DE DON!" Franky bought down his steel fist to Sigma, and socked him in the face.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

An explosion erupted soon afterwards as the explosion was blue, and in shape of the big star over the platform. The explosion left nothing but a big shaped star on the bottom of the floating fortress.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Was that an explosion just now! I guess it was my comrades having fun or something! Are we in the tower yet? Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 123: A deadly funfair, Robin vs Sweet Tooth. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Incase you didn't know, all of Sigma's forms are all the first forms from the Megaman X games. You probably expected a giant battle, but this is okay, right?

Anyway, it took longer than expected, but I liked how things turned out in the end. Hope you like this battle, and expect some more great things in the next chapter! Ciao for now!


	123. Final arc Pt 4

Valentine's day... what a peculiar day to update something like this. Before you begin, take in mind that Robin and Sweet Tooth are like the creepiest characters ever, so their battle might be a little gruesome. You have been warned. Anyway, have fun!

* * *

A mecha battle! After their last encounter in Aether, Franky got his chance for payback for what Sigma did to him. After a long fought battle, Franky used his smash ball to activate his final smash, and hit Sigma with his strongest attack ever. The question is, did Franky finished him off? And as for Robin, what will she have to go through to get back into the dark castle?

Chapter 123: A deadly funfair, Robin vs Sweet Tooth

In the center bottom of the floating dark fortress, the dust cloud, which formed soon after the explosion that Franky unleashed thanks to his final smash, has started to clear up. The fortress now has a big hole in the bottom in shape of a star. The hole was only half as wide as the dark castle up above, however, but the hole itself was still pretty huge to behold.

In the floating platform below the hole, Franky stood up from the ground, with his hair loosing it's figure since he used up all his cola power in his final smash.

"Phew... that was sure something else." Franky said while shaking his head. He then looked up, and whistled upon seeing the star-shaped hole he created. "That hand wasn't kidding when he said those balls would make us use all your strength in one blow, but even I didn't know I had so much power in me. I'm surprised that I am still alive after even using it." Franky then touched his hair, and sighed, "And I used up all my cola power in that move too. Good thing Straw hat, and everyone else wasn't around when this happened, or they would've probably been taken out by this too. Speaking of those guys, I better go find them."

Franky turned around, and saw the elevator platform that brought him down to the floating platform in the first place. He started walking towards it, until he heard someone groan. "Hmm?" He looked to his right, and saw a spark coming out from something on the ground. "Whoa... I don't believe it..."

Franky walked towards the object, which turned out to be Sigma's head, laying on the ground. Sigma was still alive, despite not having a body anymore as his face was covered in scars, and there was some dents around the back of his head. It's a little shocking to see him still alive after getting hit by Franky's final smash.

"Ugh... I can't afford to die again..." Sigma snarled while Franky walked up to him. Sigma looked at him before frowning even deeper, "I don't know how... but you managed to do me in..." Franky remained silent as Sigma continued talking, "I can't go on anymore. You've won, human. Aren't you happy that you got your revenge?"

"Happy? This has nothing to do about what I feel." Franky said while crossing his arms, "You and the rest of your so called buddies were asking for it. None of this would've happened if you guys haven't attack the hand guys, and took the master one away, making the crazy one to call me and comrades here and fight you guys off." Franky then uncrossed his arms with a smug frown, "But you know? I'm glad he called us here. Because Straw hat, and the rest of us are the only ones left to stop you guys from helping this dead world, which you guys call 'a paradise', and take everything that means dear to us and everyone else out there! For all I know, you guys should have stayed dead instead of selling yourself out to this dead land."

"Hmph... so naive." Sigma scuffed, "What makes you think that you humans can stop this from happening? Just because you happened to find your way in Obscurum, doesn't mean you can do anything to stop it from growing! And just because you somehow defeated me, that doesn't mean that you're friends will do the same against my companions... or should I say former? Since I am going to leave again any second now."

"If me and my pals can't stop this world, then that's just how big of pirates we managed to be." Franky said as he then smirked, "But I know we are much bigger than that. I don't know how, bro, but even if we do die here, this world is going down no matter what! You can count on that with every stinkin' body you had until now!"

"So foolish as ever..." Sigma replied as he then got quiet. Franky could see some small words on Sigma's vision, and once the words disappeared, the elevator started to function. "... I changed the coordinates. Stand on the center of the elevator, and it will lead to the eastern garden of the castle. That's all I can do for you now..."

Franky looked at the elevator before looking back at Sigma, "You helping me now? Why?"

"... If I can't be a part of the new world, then nobody will!" Sigma stated, "Don't get me wrong, human! Even though you have fate in your comrades, you still won't be able to stop this world from fulfilling it's purpose. There will be a new beginning, and it will never end!"

"That's your opinion, bro." Franky replied, "But unfortunately for you, Straw hat already made up his mind, and whatever he says is most of the time a fact. And I know for sure that when he said that we will stop this world, then that will soon be a fact too."

Sigma was stoic until he then smiled in response. He then closed his eyes, and remained motionless soon afterwards. Sigma was gone.

Franky stared at him for a little while until he then sighed, and walked up to the center of the elevator. The elevator rose up from the floating platform, and ascended up into the hole as Franky remained quiet while going up.

**Meanwhile...**

In the western garden of the castle, there was something there that put some life into the gardens. However, it wasn't something that you would want to see, nor ever want to imagine anytime soon. Robin was standing in front of this 'something', and her expression showed that she was at a lost of words.

"This is... not what I expected to see here." Robin said in awe, and a little disgusted at what she was seeing.

What lied in front of Robin was the biggest circus tent that has ever existed. This big tent was big enough to cover atleast more than half of land in the western garden. It had a white and red color layout, and the entrance resembled a happy clown's face with his mouth wide open. Looking at this entire tent just makes you want to stay away as far as possible.

Robin was not amused by the looks of the tent at all, "... It's rather big." Robin said as she observed around the tent's sides, and couldn't see a way through, nor an entrance into the dark castle. Robin looked at the creepy clown entrance as she gave off a stern look, "I can't go all the way back to the front entrance of the castle; it will take too much time... and there is something wrong about this place. It doesn't fit along with the castle... it's as if somebody made this here."

Robin rubbed her chin until she took a step forward, "I will have to investigate, and see what this place is about."

With a stoic look, she walked through the creepy entrance, and went inside the huge circus tent. Once she did, everything was pitch black; she couldn't see a thing inside. She slowly walked forward despite this, and once she did, the lights in the tent turned on. Robin could then see what lied under the tent, and she was disturbed even more. "This can't be right..."

Inside the tent was the biggest carnival in existence. Everything you expect to see in a fair was all inside this big tent. There was a Ferris wheel at the opposite end of the tent, a roller coaster that had a course that goes around the entire tent, a haunted house on the east side of the tent, several stands where you play some simple games to get prizes as they were aligned in different colors; like I said previously, this place is the biggest carnival ever.

Yet, inspite of having all this, this place was not family-friendly. The karts of the ferris wheel had paintings of demonic faces of clowns on them, the coaster on the roller coaster had sharp spikes coming out from it's bottom sides, the haunted house actually looked like it was really haunted, and one of the stands' games, where you shoot rubber ducks down with a fake gun actually had real shotguns on their counters. Nobody would go in here even if they didn't had a choice. Unfortunately for Robin, this was probably her fastest route back into the castle.

"There has to be an entry to the castle from in here. I must look around carefully." Robin said, not having anything else to say about the creepy carnival at all. She walked past a red ticket booth, with a dummy dressed up as a ticket booth person inside. As Robin walked ahead, the dummy in the ticket booth shifited it's eyes to Robin, and watched her walk away. Robin was walking past some more game stands, and as she did, the rides in the carnival turned on, and a joyful carnival music began to play in the background. Robin did not find this comfortable as she continued to walk on, until she heard something behind her.

"Hm!" Robin turned around, but saw nobody behind her. She looked to her left, and saw a feint blur running around inside the stands. Robin kept her guard up as she walked past some garbage cans that head figure heads, resembling demonic clown heads with sharp teeth.

She eventually started walking by a small building, with a sign ontop reading 'House of mirrors' around the stairway that lead into the building were some mirrors that had different shapes and sizes. Robin walked past the mirrors, which showed off funny reflections of her like a wobbly Robin, a fat Robin, even a big headed Robin. Robin then stopped walking as she heard a sound from her right, and when she turned to find out what it was, it turned out to be nothing but a teddy bear that fell off it's stand.

Robin walked up to the teddy bear, and picked it up from the ground. She noticed that the bear was missing it's eyes, and it had cuts and gashes over it's entire body. What Robin found even more strange about this bear is that it had the same hair as Robin has. The bear was also wearing clothing she would usually wear often. It was this that Robin was getting a little nervous as she started backing away with the bear in her hand until her back met up against a mirror.

Robin turned towards the mirror, and it looked ordinary from the rest of the silly ones she saw, but as Robin looked at it, she was starting to feel pale. She could see how nervous she looked upon looking at her reflection, and she could see the reflection of the teddy bear she had wrapped around her arms. She was thinking that, if she doesn't survive here, she would end up looking like that teddy bear. Robin then grew angry, and threw the teddy bear away. She panted softly as she looked back at her reflection, but furrowed her eyebrow as she noticed something else about the mirror.

She peered into the mirror while squinting her eyes, and noticed that it was a little transparent. From what she could see past the mirror, was nothing but darkness. That is, until she saw a pair of eyes staring back at her.

"Yah!" Robin leaped to the side as the mirror suddenly shattered into pieces by a fist that came from behind the wall the mirror was leaning up against. While she fell on her right side, Robin looked back, and saw none other than Sweet Tooth, who emerged from the hole in the mirror while holding a combat knife. Robin's eyes widened in shock upon seeing him, "It's you..."

"Hi..." Sweet Tooth said a glare.

Sweet Tooth then yelled as he tried stabbing Robin while she was down on the ground, but Robin rolled to the side to avoid, and countered by kicking Sweet Tooth in the face. Sweet Tooth hardly flinched at that as he then grabbed Robin by the legs, which startled Robin as she sprouted arms from the back of Sweet Tooth's neck, and plunged their fingertips into Sweet Tooth's eyes. "Agh!"

Robin took this chance to get away as she also got back on her feet, but then cried in pain once Sweet Tooth stabbed one of her sprouted arms in the elbow.

"Ah!" Robin collapsed on her knees as her sprouted arms on Sweet Tooth's neck disappeared. Sweet Tooth then got up, and ran at Robin, who rolled on her back, and sprouted some arms around Sweet Tooth's body in order to bind him, but Sweet Tooth quickly overpowered the sprouted arms by spreading his arms and legs out with full force. "Ngh!" Robin muttered in pain as her sprouted arms disappeared. Sweet Tooth then leaped above Robin while doing front flips in midair, and headed down towards Robin like a cannonball, "TREINTA FLEUR, SPEAR!" Robin sprouted multiple arms from the ground around her as more arms sprouted from their palms. The arms continued doing this until they struck Sweet Tooth in midair.

"Grr!" Sweet Tooth was knocked upwards as the sprouted arms then grabbed him by his ankles. The arms then slammed him through the roof of a game stand, shattering it to bits before the sprouted arms disappeared.

Robin panted as she got up while looking at where Sweet Tooth landed. Her eyes widened a bit as she then saw Sweet Tooth emerging from the rubble, with his back facing towards her. Sweet Tooth then slowly turned towards Robin, giving off his murderous glare as usual.

"Still hard to kill, I see..." Sweet Tooth said while holding his knife in front of his face, "You know, alot of women usually cower in fear when they see me, but you... you're the first woman to stand up against me. I can't say it amuses me, but atleast this will be challenging. Our time together is going to be pretty special... especially when I start cutting you into pieces."

Robin was at first scared, but her expression then looked stoic as she stood straight while staring at Sweet Tooth, "I remember you... you're that man that chased us when we were on Arsenal gear." Robin said as she then clenched her fist, "I thought you died..."

"Please... you expect that I'd die by a little crash?" Sweet Tooth snickered, "... Don't underestimate me, you little tramp! What you did to me back then was rather cute and unexpected, I'll admit that much. But when you did that when I had that urge to kill off your friends... I was very upset." He said with mild sad tone, "There has not been a soul that has ever stopped me from killing my prey, except for that day you interfered in my work. It's because of you that I dreamed of paying you back!"

"I did what's right." Robin replied bluntly, "You had no reason to unleash your hatred on us. You attacked us first, and it was common sense for me to stop people who dare try to hurt my family! I will do anything to protect them, even if I have to kill off scum like you!"

"I don't need to listen to your lecture crap!" Sweet Tooth replied as he then raised his arms, "It's rather pointless anyway. Haven't you realized where you are yet? You're in my turf now... Since the day I was revived, I worked very hard on making my dream land, and after such hard work and fuss, I managed to turn my dream into reality. Look at the wonders that I created. This deadly funfair is 'Carnage Tooth'; the greatest carnival of all time. Once you step foot in here, you will never want to leave even if you had that choice."

"So this monstrous place is all your doing?" Robin asked, "How dare you turn part of this ancient land into your own sick image! Do you have any idea what this place meant to all those people who were born here!"

"I don't give a damn about the past. It's all about shaping the future that's important." Sweet Tooth said, "Who cares about the people that used to live here? They're all dead; there is nothing they can do to me."

"How disgusting..." Robin replied with a frown, "I can see what kind of man you really are now; you're nothing but a sadistic man who enjoys to kill innocent people all the time. Someone like you will never see the true value in life..." The wind then whistled by a bit as Robin then gave off a serious glare, "I'm afraid I cannot walk away from this. I will take you back to hell where you belong."

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Sweet Tooth laughed, "You're funny; I like you. I like the way you're glaring at me. It's almost how I look at my victims before I kill them. You don't seem to be that bad afterall..." Sweet Tooth then stood up, "I have had a change of heart. How about instead of trying to kill me, you can join me in my new killing spree? We could be great together; there would not be a soul that could stop us! We could be invincible! We can be legends, and spread fear into all the realities, and turn people's lives upside-down forever!"

"If this is your way of sparing my life, you can forget it!" Robin replied, "I have already made my decision! I will end your life in this place, and help my captain stop this planet in order for you to stay dead for the sake of humanity!"

Sweet Tooth was quiet after he heard this. His fingers jitter with hatred as Sweet Tooth nodded his head, "There it is again... you already gave me that sense of feeling when I fail to do something again." Sweet Tooth then looked at Robin, "You really are unbearable; I can't stand looking at someone like you! Where is your despair! I pondered about this, day and night without sleep! I kept thinking about you everyday... and wondered why I failed to kill someone like you!" Sweet Tooth then dug his hands into the rubble, and pulled out a teddy bear, which looked exactly like the one Robin was holding not too long ago, "You see this? I made this for you! I made dozens of these while I think of you! I pretend it was actually you while I tear these bears apart, but it doesn't satisfy me a bit, it doesn't even reprieve me of my agony I have towards you!" Sweet Tooth then ripped the teddy bear's head from it's body before throwing it away, "Now I can finally be at ease; knowing that you're here... now I can put part of my pain to rest, and hear you scream while I take your life nice, and slowly as I can."

Robin remained stoic after hearing this, "... I don't feel like talking to you anymore. I want to live up by my promise, and go back to my family as soon as possible." Robin said with a soft glare. Hearing this made Sweet Tooth feel even more unpleasant.

"Funny... I don't want to talk to you anymore either." Sweet Tooth said as he then picked up a pole laying on the ground, "Instead... I want to see you bleed! HURGH!" Sweet Tooth raised the pole over his head, and threw it at Robin with great force.

Robin immediately sprouted two line of arms from the ground in front of her, and caught the incoming pole, which was inches away from impaling Robin in the face. "Eh!" Robin gasped as she saw Sweet Tooth heading her way with great speed. Sweet Tooth leaped forwardly, jumping over the pole that the sprouted arms were holding as he swung his combat knife horizontally at Robin while in midair.

"DIEZ FLEUR!" Robin sprouted arms from the pole Sweet Tooth was over as they thrusted their palms into Sweet Tooth's gut. Sweet Tooth nearly lost control of himself as he began spinning fowardly while going over Robin.

Sweet Tooth landed on his feet, and turned around as he then jumped towards Robin again. Robin jumped sideways as she quickly sprouted arms from underneath Sweet Tooth, who suddenly tripped once the sprouted arms grabbed his ankles. "Grr!" Sweet Tooth fell as the arms that were holding the pole from earlier positioned the pole's end towards Sweet Tooth's face as it came closer, but Sweet Tooth saved himself by grabbing the pole, and pushed himself up on his feet. "Yrragh!" Sweet Tooth took the pole out of the sprouted arms' hands, and then threw his combat knife at Robin's direction.

"Ngh!" Robin ducked to avoid the knife as it flew over her, but the startle caused her sprouted arms to disappear.

"I'll beat you to death!" Sweet Tooth growled as he charged at Robin with a pole in hand. He swung it several times at Robin, who backed away in order to avoid. Sweet Tooth then swung his pole again as it caused Robin to fall on her rear, giving Sweet Tooth the chance to try and stab her while she was on the ground. Robin rolled sideways to avoid, but still got hit anyway as Sweet Tooth managed to lay a small cut on Robin's right leg with his pole.

"Eh..." Robin grunted as she faced at Sweet Tooth while lying on her back, "SEIS FLEUR!" Robin sprouted four arms from Sweet Tooth's upper chest. One pair grabbed Sweet Tooth by the neck, and started choking him, while the other pairs grabbed his pole from both ends, and started bending it. Sweet Tooth struggled to break free as the arms managed to bend his pole in shape of a 'U'. While this was happening, Robin picked up the knife Sweet Tooth threw at her earlier, and charged at Sweet Tooth while he continued to struggling.

"GRR!" Sweet Tooth grabbed the pair of arms that were choking him, and squeezed them tight, causing Robin to lose her momentum as she fell on one knee.

The arms on Sweet Tooth also disappeared as he then brought back his right fist, and tried socking Robin in the face. "VEINTE FLEUR, CALENDULA!" Robin sprouted multiple arms in a circular motion around her left elbow, and blocked Sweet Tooth's fist with them. "Ah!" Despite this, Robin fell back in pain, dropping the knife as Sweet Tooth laughed at her pain. Sweet Tooth then retrieved his knife from the ground, walked over to Robin, and grabbed her by her left arm while raising his knife in the air.

"Let's see; where do we start first?" Sweet Tooth asked before he brought down his knife at Robin.

"DOS FLEUR!" Robin quickly sprouted a pair of arms from Sweet Tooth's upper legs, "BREAK!" The arms clenched their hands into fists as they then punched Sweet Tooth's private section with full force.

"Ugh-UOOOUGH!" Sweet Tooth let's go of his knife, and fell on both of his knees while curling himself into a ball position as he mourned in sheer pain.

Robin crawled away from Sweet Tooth, and got up on her knees as she crossed her limbs again, sprouting more arms from Sweet Tooth's body as they forced Sweet Tooth to stand up straight, "CLUTCH!" The arms then cracked Sweet Tooth's back, causing him to cry in pain as the arms then disappeared, allowing Sweet Tooth to fall limplessly on his chest. It seems that Sweet Tooth was down and out as Robin went to check if he was really unconscious.

But before Robin could tell, Sweet Tooth quickly got up on his knees, and backhanded Robin on the side of her rib. "Ah!" Robin cried in pain as the force of Sweet Tooth's attack knocked her off her feet, and she crashed into a stand that was beside her afterwards. She slowly got up on her feet, and tried binding Sweet Tooth again, but she saw him crawling towards another stand behind him, and grabbed a machine gun from it's counter. "No!" Robin instantly jumped over the counter behind her before Sweet Tooth started firing his machine gun nonstop. The bullets flew into the stand, destroying everything in sight. Luckily for Robin, Sweet Tooth ran out of ammo before he could have completely destroyed the stand she was in.

Robin then popped up from behind the counter, and sprouted arms from the stand Sweet Tooth was leaning on. The arms broke the wooden support poles of the stands, causing the stand to collapse over Sweet Tooth. "Ooh!" Sweet Tooth cried before the rubble fell ontop of him. Robin got over the counter she was standing behind, and looked at the house of mirrors to her right. "If this keeps up, I will never get out of here. I need to find another way to destroy this man..."

With that said, Robin rushed over to the house of mirrors, but stopped as she heard an explosion coming from the rubble behind her.

She turned around, and saw the fire from the explosion burning the rubble, and as she looked on, she noticed Sweet Tooth coming out of the flames, with a shotgun in hand. "I'm angry!" Sweet Tooth growled before he fired his shotgun at Robin. Robin barely avoided this as she hid behind the side of another counter. She went moving from counter to counter as Sweet Tooth kept firing his shotgun at her while walking. "Do you have any idea who you're dealing with here! You and your friends will bleed to death!" He yelled before firing another round. Sweet Tooth was about to fire again, but he ran out of ammo already. Robin peered over the counter's side to see this as she took the opportunity to attack.

Robin got on one knee while appearing over the counter's side as she sprouted two line of arms behind Sweet Tooth, "TREINTA FLEUR, SWING!" The arms from both ends grabbed Sweet Tooth by his suspenders, and pulled him off his feet, and threw him across the field, crashing through every stand until he tumbled across the ground before crashing into another stand.

"Oohh..." Sweet Tooth groaned while sitting up as he could see Robin fleeing into the house of mirrors from a distance. Sweet Tooth grew frustrated as he happened to be standing on a counter that had weapons and ammo. He grabbed a bigger shotgun, and some bandannas of shotgun ammo. He placed those around his chest before holding his big shotgun with both hands. "This is getting a little fun... ready or not, here I come!" He yelled before he chased after Robin.

Robin ran up the stairs to the house of mirrors, and went through the door. What she saw inside was, unsurprisingly, a bunch of mirrors. The bad thing about it was all the walls were made of mirrors, and Robin couldn't tell which way to go. She tried finding another exit, but it was hard for her to run around since the place was filled with mirrors.

BANG!

Robin turned around upon hearing something shoot. It turns out that Sweet tooth entered the house of mirrors by blowing the door open. He ran inside, and couldn't see Robin, but could see her startled reflections from the mirrors. "I know you're here! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Sweet Tooth teased.

It was then that Robin started to run through the maze of mirrors. Sweet Tooth chased her while shooting his shotgun at every reflection he sees along the way. The noise was making Robin more nervous by the second as she then bumped into a dead end. Robin could hear the sound of footsteps behind her getting louder, giving her no choice but to barge through the mirror, which automatically led her outside of the house. She crawled away as Sweet Tooth jumped out of the hole from the house, and aimed his shotgun at Robin, but before he could fire, he saw some arms sprouting from the ground in front of him, "Tch! This again?" Sweet Tooth asked as he then aimed for the arms, which was exactly what Robin wanted.

"VEINTE FLEUR, SPIKE!" From the intact part of the wall behind Sweet Tooth, a line of arms sprouted from it with their hands clenched into fists. Sweet Tooth turned around, only to get hit by the arms, causing him to stagger forward while nearly losing his balance. He staggered towards Robin, who sprouted more arms from the ground as they grabbed Sweet Tooth by the front of his suspenders, and flipped him over Robin as he was about to fall into a spooky bench.

"Not good enough!" Sweet Tooth somehow flipped forwardly in midair, and landed on the bench with his feet. He then jumped on the light post next to the punch, and then jumped across the air, and fired more shotgun rounds at Robin below.

The bullets rained down at Robin, who ran while lowering her head, but some of the bullets managed to land on her ankle and shoulders. "AAAAHHH!" Robin cried in pain before she collapsed on the ground. Blood was starting to come out from her wounds as Sweet Tooth laughed upon this while landing on another light post close to the house of mirrors.

"Mmmm... oh yeah, I can smell your blood from here." Sweet Tooth said while panting excitedly, "It smells very good from where I am. I can't wait till I bathe in it!"

Sweet Tooth then leaped from the light pole, and headed towards Robin, who immediately sprouted a line of arms from the top side of the pole, and grabbed Sweet Tooth by his ankles. "POUND!" The arms swung Sweet Tooth in a half circle, and threw him back into the house of mirrors, where he crashed through several mirrors inside, causing the shards to fall into him.

"AHH!" Sweet Tooth cried as the pain caused him to accidently fire his shotgun around the house, shooting at the mirrors above as the pointy shards all fell into him. "GAAAAAAAEEHHH!"

Robin groggily got up on her feet, and slowly limped away from the house of mirrors without looking back while putting pressure on her wounded shoulder.

**Meanwhile...**

Sanji was running around the hallways, but couldn't find anything that led outside to the west garden. "Dammit, where is the exit! I need to find Robin-chan!" Sanji yelled. He continued to run until the only thing left he found was some stairs. "... I made a promise to her that I'd find her... Perhaps there is a way up on a higher floor!"

Sanji then ran up the stairs, hoping he could find an exit there.

**Meanwhile...**

Some time has passed as Robin stumbled into a small garden, with a creepy fountain in the center that resembled a clown's head on fire, with the water coming out of it's sockets and mouth. Robin collapsed on her hands and knees on a brick road that was between some poisonous vines that could be fatal if touched.

"I need to keep moving... eh!" Robin muttered in pain from her wounds. She then used that same healing technique she used back during her fight with Ocelot. She replicated her cells around her wounds, causing them to seal up in perfect condition again. But thanks to this, Robin felt much weaker than before. "Ugh..." Despite this, she forced herself to get up, but stopped as she saw a stick of dynamite landing in front of her.

KABOOOM!

"Ah!" Robin fell back after the dynamite exploded. She was alright, but the flames from the explosion scattered around the vines, causing them to burst into flames as well. Robin turned around, and saw Sweet Tooth, who had several cuts and some shards stuck into his body, as he was holding a bag filled with dynamite.

"Found you!" Sweet Tooth snarled as he lits up a dynamite stick with the fire from his head before throwing the stick at Robin. Robin ran away as the dynamite exploded behind her. She started to get out of the garden, but Sweet tooth then threw his entire bag of dynamite all over the place. They all exploded simultaneously, creating a big ring of fire that surrounded the garden. Robin realized that she was trapped as she had no choice, but to confront Sweet Tooth again.

"Is this how you treat mankind! As if they were puppets to your little game!" Robin asked.

"Not really, but I'm having fun anyway!" Sweet Tooth replied as he charged at Robin.

Sweet Tooth tried clotheslining Robin while running at her, but Robin rolled under his fist, and got behind him. Robin then held her arms back while sprouting some arms around them. "DOCE FLEUR, JAB!" Robin thrusted her multiple arms forward, hitting Sweet Tooth in the chest as soon as he turned around.

"Urgh!" Sweet Tooth countered by grabbing Robin's real arms, and pushed her towards him as Sweet Tooth kneed Robin in the gut. Robin cried in pain as Sweet Tooth then grabs her by the neck with both arms, and started choking her to death.

"Ahhaah!" Robin gasped as she was nearly losing consciousness. Before she could, though, she sprouted some arms from Sweet Tooth's body as they plunged their fingers into Sweet Tooth's cuts he got from the house of mirrors. This caused Sweet Tooth to yell in sheer agony as he accidentally let's go of Robin, who gasped for air as she then stood back while crossing her limbs again. "TWIST!" The arms on Sweet Tooth's body then started twisting Sweet Tooth's back bit by bit. As it seemed that Robin was about to break Sweet Tooth's back, Sweet Tooth overpowered the arms, and forced himself to stand straight before dashing at Robin, and punching her across her face.

"AAHH!" Robin fell hard as the sprouted arms on Sweet Tooth's body disappeared. Sweet Tooth then took out a pair of brass knuckles, and brought his clamped fists down at Robin, who rolled sideways to avoid. Robin then got up on her feet, and sprouted arms from Sweet Tooth's legs as they tried breaking Sweet Tooth's legs.

"Urgh!" Sweet Tooth cried in pain as Robin then sprouted a stairway of arms for her to get out of the ring of fire. As she went up, she grunted in pain once Sweet Tooth was slamming his fists into the sprouted arms on his legs. Robin did her best to ignore this, however, as she then jumped over the ring of fire when she reached ontop of her sprouted arm stairway.

"Eh!" Robin landed a little rough on the ground as she then ran across a bridge over a small lake. It was then that Sweet Tooth appeared from walking through the fire, and rushed over to Robin on the bridge. He stopped several feet in front of her when he saw that Robin was ready to sprout more arms again.

"Huh... you really want to live that much?" Sweet Tooth asked, "If you do, you should be more careful over here. This lake is not exactly filled with water, you know?" Sweet Tooth then demonstrated as took out a rock, and tossed into the lake. The rock dissolved into the liquid, much to Robin's surprise.

"Acid!" Robin gasped.

Sweet Tooth chuckled as he then charged at Robin, who instantly sprouted arms from his body and part of the bridge around him to push him back. Sweet Tooth tried to move forward, but Robin kept sprouting more arms as they were trying to knock Sweet Tooth into the lake of acid. "Ugh!" Sweet Tooth laid on his chest, and wrapped his arms around the ledge of the bridge to prevent from falling off. Inspite of the danger he was in, Sweet Tooth started to laugh as he searched for something under the ledge of the bridge, and took out a rocket launcher he held with one hand. Robin gasped at this as she ran out of the bridge before Sweet Tooth fired the rocket at her.

BOOM!

The rocket exploded behind Robin, knocking her forward as the arms she sprouted over Sweet Tooth were gone. After they did, Sweet Tooth got up, and charged at Robin with the empty rocket launcher. "Yaah!" Sweet Tooth swung the rocket launcher horizontally, which Robin caught using the arms she sprouted from the ground beside her.

"Haa!" The sprouted arms then pushed the rocket launcher into Sweet Tooth's gut, causing him to stagger back as he drops the rocket. The arms then threw the launcher at Sweet Tooth, who simply knocked it away with his right arm as the launcher fell into the lake of acid, and melted afterwards.

Sweet Tooth then saw Robin running deeper into the carnival, trying to get away from him as far as she could. "Where are you going! There is nowhere for you to run!" Sweet Tooth laughed before chasing off after Robin again.

Robin ran until she ended up in the carnival rides section. She was around the smaller rides like the go-karts, or the merry-go-round, which were a little spooky to go near. She didn't had time to stop, and look around as Sweet Tooth was catching up to her with great speed.

"Time for a little exercise!" Sweet Tooth yelled as he then did several front flips and cartwheels while chasing after Robin. He then leaped into the air while curling up into a ball, spinning in circles so fast that the fire on his head was engulfing around him. "HELL BALL!"

Robin jumped out of the way as Sweet Tooth dived into the ground like a comet, creating a shockwave that knocked Robin into an ice cream stand, knocking that over as well. Robin dazedly got up on her feet, with her clothing nearly covered in ice cream with different flavors. Robin then saw Sweet Tooth, who was still spinning in his ball form while covered in fire, but wasn't moving anywhere.

"Hwa ha ha ha ha!" Sweet Tooth rolled towards Robin, leaving a trail of fire behind. Robin got out of Sweet Tooth's way as he was bouncing off of every small ride, and stand that was in the way like a ping pong ball. The objects Sweet Tooth bounce off also bursted into flames afterwards, making this section harder to get through.

Robin climbed up ontop of a merry-go-round, and observed the destruction Sweet Tooth is causing. Sweet Tooth then bounced towards Robin, who ducked as Sweet Tooth flew over her.

"CIEN FLEUR!" Robin crossed her limbs, and sprouted a mass of arms ontop of the merry-go-round she was on. "BIG TREE!" The arms resembled into a giant tree as Sweet Tooth then went towards it. The big tree of arms inclined a bit, and spinned it's top side all over the surroundings of the merry-go-round. Sweet Tooth was too close when this happened as he got hit by the giant tree of arms. "Ugh!" The flames from Sweet Tooth's body touched the arms, inflicting pain to Robin, but she held on as the tree knocked Sweet Tooth into a stand filled with drum oils. Once Sweet Tooth crashed into the drums, they exploded instantly.

"OOOHH!" Sweet Tooth soured through the sky until he crashed into the go-kart field with a loud thump. Robin then dismissed the big tree of arms as she then jumped off the merry-go-round, and ran away again. Back in the kart field, Sweet Tooth got up, and went to a red go-kart with spikes in the front. "Die, die, die, die... what part of that word doesn't that tramp understand!" Sweet Tooth asked himself as he turned on the go kart, and drove out of the field, and chased after Robin.

**Meanwhile...**

Chopper nervously walked around the hallways, "Um... hello?" Chopper said silently, "Is anybody here? Guys? Franky? Ohh... I didn't wanted to walk here by myself. It's my fault that I got separated from Franky..." Chopper then grew confident, "No! I have to stay strong! My friends are depending on me! I must never give up!"

Chopper then walked confidently along the hallways until he came across a dead end, with a door to the left. He bravely walked to the door, and opened it slowly. What he found inside was some kind of laboratory, with giant capsules with green liquid inside and some machinery along the room.

"Oh my... what's this place?"

**Meanwhile...**

Robin ran along the darker parts of the carnival. The road around her were filled with giant presents, but who knows what contained inside of them. While running, Robin glanced over her shoulder to see Sweet Tooth coming at her. "Ah, the present aisle! One of my favorite attractions!" Sweet Tooth said. While running, Robin glanced over her shoulder while trying to sprout out arms from Sweet Tooth's kart, but all of a sudden, Sweet Tooth drove the other way, and out of Robin's sight.

"Where is he going!" Robin asked herself.

It was then that the giant presents around her started to open by themselves. Out of the presents came out several objects like bombs, knives, arrows, spiky balls, and everything that could kill. Robin gasped at this as the objects came flying down around her surroundings, blowing up almost everything it landed on. "Egh!" Robin slipped during this process as she tumbled forward before bumping into something. She looked up, and saw a big colorful box. The top of the box opened suddenly as a big and terrifying jack-in-the-box appeared holding a giant axe. Robin quickly got out of the way before the jack-in-the-box sliced her in half with it's axe.

"Ahuh.." Robin panted as she ran around a corner, but when she did, she fell suddenly tripped again into a path of wet cement. "What is this!" Robin asked while trying to get up. Then from her surroundings, multiple spotlights turned on towards her. The light was unbearable for Robin, and that wasn't the worst part; since there were so many spotlights, Robin was feeling hotter by the second. She could also feel the cement around her drying up a little faster as well. She had to get out of that road to stay alive. "Ergh!" Robin moved forward as fast as she could, but wasn't moving that fast thanks to the small river cement she was in.

Sweet Tooth then appeared from the first end of the cement road, observing Robin from behind. "Oooh.. let's see how you get out of this one." Sweet Tooth said a little excitedly.

Robin started to sweat, and she was losing her energy; she couldn't take of the light in her eyes, and the heat much longer. "CINCUENTA... FLEUR!" Robin sprouted a line of arms from the end of the road in front of her as the sprouted arms reached towards Robin, who held them tight. The arms then helped through the cement road, and managed to get her on dry ground past the spotlights. Seeing this angered Sweet Tooth.

"Shit! You're such a pain in the ass!" Sweet Tooth snarled while pushing some buttons on his kart. The kart then hovered as it turns out there were burners underneath it. Sweet Tooth flew his kart over the cement road, and headed towards Robin despite the spotlights blinding his way. Robin then looked up at one of the spotlights over where Sweet Tooth was about to fly pass, and sprouted arms around there. The arms then pushed the spotlight down from the building as it fell down at Sweet Tooth, who looked up, and saw it coming, "Aaahhh!" The spotlight crashed into Sweet Tooth from above as the kart lost control, and flew over Robin before crashing into the ground, and skidding across the ground a bit before stopping.

Robin turned around, and slowly approached the kart while wiping some of the cement off her lower body. A noise the came from behind the kart, causing Robin to back away a bit as she saw Sweet Tooth emerging with the broken spotlight on him. Sweet Tooth picked it up, and tossed the broken spotlight aside, revealing even more wounds than before, including red and burned skin on some parts of his body. Robin was disgusted just looking at him.

"You're such an amateur." Sweet Tooth panted while slouching as he took out another knife, "We're not getting anywhere in this chase, so come here, and I will slit your throat slowly."

Robin didn't reply as she crossed her limbs, sprouting arms on Sweet Tooth's body again, but when she did, she could feel the burns on Sweet Tooth's body. This caused her to dismiss her sprouted arms immediately afterwards as Sweet Tooth then laughed.

"Ha ha... what's wrong? Can't take the heat?" Sweet Tooth asked as he then realized something, "I see, you're a little hocus pocus has a weakness too. Everything those arms of yours feel, you feel, right?" Robin looked away from him as a reply, "Hey, come on; I know how you feel." Sweet Tooth then pointed at the fire coming out of his head, "I got this curse for killing people too much. I could have gotten rid of it when I had the chance, but I would've given up the thing I love most, and that would be to kill. Let's face it, a man has got to have his priorities, and if I didn't had them, I wouldn't be calling myself a man."

"You're not a man, you're a monster!" Robin replied strictly.

"Heh, maybe I am..." Sweet Tooth agreed.

Sweet Tooth then grabbed the broken spotlight next to him, and threw it at Robin, who ducked as the spotlight fell into the road of wet cement. Sweet Tooth then dashed forward, and grabbed Robin by the neck. Robin struggled to break free as Sweet Tooth brought her to the edge of the cement road.

"You know, you're pretty much a monster yourself." Sweet Tooth said while tucking Robin's hair at the back of ear, "The way you talk and look at me... I can't help but feel that you are like this to everyone. Is it because you were alone all your life? You don't need to answer; I can see it in your eyes... or maybe this is your way of trying to seduce me?" Sweet Tooth then observed Robin's body before he chuckled, "Oh, that's very flattering what you're trying to do, but I am not that kind of assassin. You're just going to have to look for someone else to screw over, you filthy whore. Eh ha ha ha!"

Robin then sprouted arms behind Sweet Tooth as they hit him in the back of his knees. Sweet Tooth flinched as Robin then broke free of his grip, and sprouted more arms behind Sweet Tooth as they pushed him into the cement road after Robin got out of the way. Robin then ran away towards the Ferris wheel ahead as the fire on Sweet Tooth's head grew hotter for an instant. Sweet Tooth then got up, and chased Robin to the Ferris wheel.

Robin ran past the blue ticket booth, and headed towards the active Ferris wheel. She turned around to see Sweet Tooth catching up, and faced towards the ticket booth. "Ryah!" Sweet Tooth placed his hand in the booth, and took out a big chainsaw, which had two chainsaw blades. Sweet Tooth got it running as Robin quickly got on one of the carts of the ride. Sweet Tooth followed soon afterwards as he jumped on the cart that was next to Robin's cart. As they were going up, Sweet Tooth pushed his chainsaw through the bottom of Robin's cart, nearly cutting Robin from below as she opened the door to her cart, and climbed above it.

Once the two carts were on the highest part of the ride, Robin and Sweet Tooth faced each other, with Sweet Tooth readying his chainsaw. Robin thought quickly what to do until she noticed the roller coaster track to her left. It was far for her to jump, so she came up with another idea. "GRAN FLEUR!" From the back center of the Ferris wheel, Robin sprouted a countless amount of arms there to create a massive arm that reached towards the roller coaster track. The arm grabbed the track, and pulled hard. Turns out that the coaster track was more endurable than the Ferris wheel as the ferris wheel was tipping over to the side.

Sweet Tooth was loosing his footing when this occured as Robin jumped off the Ferris wheel, and landed on her sprouted arms. She ran across them to get towards the coaster track before dismissing her arms as the ferris wheel then crashed into the ground with a loud thud. Robin turned back, having no clue if Sweet Tooth fell with the ferris wheel or not. She soon got her answer as she saw Sweet Tooth pulling himself up on the tracks too while still having his chainsaw.

"Unbelievable..." Robin said in awe, surprised to see Sweet Tooth still alive, inspite of everything he went through.

Once Sweet Tooth got on the track, he could hear something behind him. He looked back, and saw the roller coaster, racing along the tracks. Robin saw this too as the roller coaster was coming at her and Sweet Tooth with great speed. "Hmph!" Sweet Tooth took out a remote, and pushed a button, causing the coaster to slow down enough for him to jump on. He then looked at Robin, who gasped as the coaster was now going fast again.

"VEINTE FLEUR!" Robin jumped off the tracks as arms sprouted from the side of them, and caught Robin. The arms then swung Robin from underneath that tracks, and over them as she managed to jump on the back seat of the roller coaster.

Sweet Tooth turned around, and saw her, keeping her balance on the coaster while it was moving. Sweet Tooth then headed towards Robin with his chainsaw, but did it slowly so he wouldn't fall off the coaster. Robin waited for him to come closer as Sweet Tooth yelled while lowering his chainsaw down at her. "CIEN FLEUR!" Robin got out of the way as she sprouted over fifty arms around Sweet Tooth, binding him in place as Robin was moving towards the front seats of the coaster. The other fifty arms she sprouted where at a far distance of the track. The arms were pushing down the support beams, tearing the track apart as this was Robin's cue to leave.

She dismissed the sprouted arms around Sweet Tooth and on the tracks as she leaped out of the coaster, "CIEN FLEUR, WING!" Robin sprouted a countless amount of arms from her back, which formed into a pair of wings.

As Sweet Tooth saw her gently flap herself down at the floor, he looked ahead of the tracks, and saw that they were leading off course. "SHIT!" Sweet Tooth snarled. He screamed as the coaster flew out of the tracks, and headed all the way down towards the house below.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

The coaster went through the roof of the house before it let out an explosion. The house was now getting burned to bits as Robin approached it while keeping her distance. She panted as she saw the fire get bigger.

"Did that kill him!" Robin asked. She couldn't tell if Sweet Tooth was still alive from the outside of the house, but she then saw the front side of the house getting blown to bits. She couldn't see what's inside, except for these big glowing eyes staring at her. Robin eyes widened in fear as she then jumped away before a big truck came out of the house.

Robin nearly fell on the ground as she then observed this vehicle. It looked like Sweet Tooth's ice cream truck, but with some differences. It was black, it was bigger, and it had mechanic jaws in the front. It still had the same demonic clown figure head ontop as Robin could see Sweet Tooth driving this monstrous thing- Dark Tooth. Sweet Tooth puts his truck in reverse, turning towards Robin while backing away, and then puts it in on drive while getting his truck ready.

"It's time that I take this game a little more seriously!" Sweet Tooth snarled. "How fast can you run? HA HA HA HA!"

Sweet Tooth drove his truck at Robin, who leaped sideways as the truck drove by her. Robin didn't waste any time to get away as she ran between the food stands to buy some time. Sweet Tooth drove back to where Robin left to, and crashed through the stands with ease. The jaws of the Dark Tooth teared it's path clean as Sweet Tooth could see Robin several feet ahead. "Take this!" Sweet Tooth fired some missiles at Robin, which exploded behind as she fell on her chest. She quickly rolled to the side, avoiding the truck again as it drove by her again. Robin then ran down to the center of the carnival, and saw a big circus tent there.

"I don't know what's in there, but I can't stop running now!" Robin said as she headed towards the tent. It was then that she saw the Dark Tooth appearing in front of her as it came skidding across the ground sideways before blocking Robin's path.

"Ha!" Sweet Tooth fired five simultaneous missiles from the side of his truck towards Robin, who sprouted arms from the stand next to her that pulled her out of the way before the missiles released a small explosion upon impact. Sweet Tooth then drove his truck towards Robin again, but this time, Robin jumped while sprouting multiple arms from the jaws of his truck, preventing them from closing down on her.

Robin stood on the truck's jaw while it was jammed as she glared at Sweet Tooth through the windshield. She sprouted arms from Sweet Tooth's body again as they moved his arms on the steering wheel. The arms forced Sweet Tooth to steer his truck around in a mid-circle, facing the circus tent ahead. Sweet Teeth lifted his foot off the gas pedal to stop the truck from moving, but Robin was one step ahead as she sprouted arms around there as they pushed the gas pedal. The truck headed towards the tent with great speed, and Sweet Tooth kept stomping on the sprouted arms, inflicting pain to Robin more by the second. Robin held on as the truck went through the tent, and got inside.

"Oh, that's it!" Sweet Tooth managed to grab a hold on a machine gun on the passenger seat, and aimed at Robin's face, but the sprouted arms that were steering the truck steered the truck to the side quickly, causing Sweet Tooth to lose his composure as he fired his machine gun upward.

"CUARENTA FLEUR, BED!" Robin leaped off the front of the truck as arms sprouted from the ground, and caught Robin before she could land on the ground. Sweet Tooth was now free to control his truck again, but it was too late. The truck tipped over to the side, and tumbled sideways repeatedly until it landed straight back up again.

The sprouted arms disappeared as Robin dazedly got up, feeling a little exhausted as she then saw Sweet Tooth facing his truck at her again. Sweet Tooth didn't say a word; he only readied his ice-cream truck, and plan to run over Robin with it. Robin took note of her surroundings, and for once, everything around her looked like an ordinary circus tent would have. This didn't ease Robin, though, as she was ready for anything unexpected.

"AAAAAAGHH!" Sweet Tooth drove his truck at Robin once more, and while he did, he pushed a button that caused all the missiles and weaponry he had appeared from all the sides of his ice cream truck.

Robin simply closed her eyes, and crossed her limbs, ready to sprout arms at any moment. Little that Sweet Tooth knows, Robin actually sprouted an eye from the passenger seat inside Sweet Tooth's truck. She observed carefully at Sweet Tooth holding his ignition button on his steering wheel. Once it seemed that Sweet Tooth was about to fire, Robin sprouted an arm in the center of his steering wheel as it punched Sweet Tooth in the face. "Ooh!" Sweet Tooth accidentally steered the other way, and fired his weaponry at another direction when he got hit as he drove his truck by Robin again, who kept her guard up as Sweet Tooth was driving around to get towards her again.

It was then that spikes emerged from the balance beams of the circus tent, much to Robin's surprise as Sweet Tooth then pressed another button, causing the spikes to fire out all directions. Some of the spikes struck Robin on her knees, and most others left cuts on the sides of her skin. "Ahh!" Robin collapsed on her knees, leaving her wide open for an attack as Sweet Tooth drove at her one more time.

"DIIIIIEEEEE!" Sweet Tooth yelled as Robin glared back at him while still on her knees.

"DOSCIENTOS FLEUR!" With all her might, Robin sprouted over 200 arms from the side of the tent as they formed into a giant wave, "OCEAN WAVE!" The arms went towards the truck from the sidelines by unsprouting the arms on the far back, and reappearing from the front to make it look like it's moving. Sweet Tooth saw the arms coming, but it was too big to try and drive away from them as he could only watch as they came closer.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The arms slammed into the Dark Tooth, crushing it along with Sweet Tooth inside. The arms then all disappeared simultaneously as they revealed that the truck was nearly into a garbage cube.

Robin was nearly losing conscious after that as she tried to get up, but didn't had much energy left in her. It was then that there banging sounds coming from within the ice cream truck. Robin didn't even bother to look as Sweet Tooth got himself free of his own crushed truck by punching the doors open. He pulled himself up from the drivers seat, and limplessly fell into the ground, as was nearly soaked in blood, it's a miracle that he was still alive.

"Oohh...hergh! Hargh!" Sweet Tooth got up, and looked at Robin for a minute. He snarled as he walked towards her while giving off a murderous glare. Robin didn't do anything but to stay in that spot she was on as Sweet Tooth pulled her up by the hair, and punched her across the face. Robin cried in pain as Sweet Tooth then grabbed her by the head, and gave her a headbutt in the face before dropping her on the ground.

Robin was bleeding from her head now as she tried to crawl away, but Sweet Tooth kept kicking her from the sides, trying to break her down as much as he could before he could kill her.

"It's been fun... I had my fun... now..." Sweet Tooth leaned down, and grabbed Robin by the neck again while raising his arm back, "I will beat you senseless before I go, and kill your friends. I'll make sure they die quick so you can all be together forever in the depths of hell! Bye bye!"

"YYAAAAHH!" Robin glared at Sweet Tooth before she sprouted arms from Sweet Tooth's shoulder. They pulled his shoulder back until they broke it. Sweet Tooth cried in pain as he took some steps back, while Robin got up, and sprouted more arms on Sweet Tooth's other shoulder. They broke that shoulder too, causing Sweet Tooth to fall on his knees as all the arms on him grabbed hold of him tightly. "CLUTCH!" The arms then snapped Sweet Tooth's back again as he fell limplessly on his back, with Robin hoping that he is dead this time. Unfortunately for her, Sweet Tooth was still breathing as he managed to get himself up with broken arms. Robin stepped away, and couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you doing this!" Robin asked, "Is revenge that important to you that you are willing to go this far! Look at you; you can barely walk anymore!"

Sweet Tooth was panting as his body was shaking in pain. It looked like he didn't wanted to die, "I can't afford to lose my life again... I just can't!" Sweet Tooth yelled, "You know nothing of hell, nor it's limits." Sweet Tooth coughed before speaking again, "Even hell is not as dreadful as the things I have been through before the moment I died! Actually, I don't even remember what real hell felt like before I lost my life, but I can clearly remember the things that happened before I did, that I wished that I died sooner!"

Robin calmed down as she looked curious for what Sweet Tooth was trying to say, "You're saying that as you didn't expect what was coming to you. You knew the dreadful things you did to people; it's not like you weren't going to get killed for it!"

"Huh... yeah, I figured my work would end one day." Sweet Tooth shrugged, "But..." He then started shaking again, as if he was remembering something scary, "... I didn't believe I would get caught so easily. It's all because of that day, I swore to get my revenge the moment I came back to life." Sweet Tooth then looked up, "I was once the greatest assassin of all time; I was known throughout the world as the unstoppable killing machine. I wreaked havoc to every place I went, and enjoyed it all to the part of hearing a dying heartbeat of a little innocent girl. It was such a great time. Even my dreams were so wonderful; I'd dreamed that other people would get there life back together by killing off the people they loathe the most. I was living the greatest time of my life in that point... but the strange thing in life is that it can turn upside-down in a matter of seconds..."

Sweet Tooth then remembered back in the day when he was driving through a dark and empty street. "It all happened that one night... when I met the man that ruined me!"

_One night, Sweet Tooth was driving his ice cream truck through a dark and empty street after killing a family that were on their way home after playing in the park. Sweet Tooth then stopped his truck when he saw somebody blocking the road. It turned out to be a man, but Sweet Tooth couldn't see him that well from where he was. He decided not to think about as he tried to run over the man with his truck. The man, however, didn't move out of the way as he took out a sword, and much to Sweet Tooth's surprise, the man charged at Sweet Tooth head on._

"At first, I figured the bastard was trying to be some kind hero, and I tried doing the right thing by ending his life there and then, but... he somehow took me down in that moment!"

_It was now raining as Sweet Tooth's ice cream truck was covered in flames. Sweet Tooth was lying on the ground, nearly losing consciousness as the man that walked up to him. Sweet Tooth looked up to the man in fear, but still couldn't see his face. He could only see the man's silhouette as three rays of light shined down on him._

"That man... was a complete freak! He alone was he able to stop me, just him! I couldn't do anything after that because I lost conciousness during that time. The worst part was when I woke up."

_Sweet Tooth woke up, and appeared to be in a small empty room. There was nothing special about this place, but the more he was in there, the more he was shivering._

"There was something about that room I was in that was making me lose my mind." Sweet Tooth said while shaking even more, "It was much worse then the time I was held in that asylum. I felt like I was loosing something, but I didn't know what! In just ten seconds, I already wanted to get out of there!"

_Sweet Tooth yelled as he tried to slam the door open, but it opened by itself as he fell on his chest. He looked up, and saw the man that caught him in front of him. Sweet Tooth could have attacked him, but he was so afraid, he couldn't control his emotions._

"I wanted to kill that guy so bad, but..."

_Sweet Tooth then saw another man walking by while writing something down in his clipboard. He knocked the guy down, and took his pen. Sweet Tooth then did the unthinkable; he stabbed himself deep into his chest. He wanted to kill himself._

"I wanted to end the pain, and I thought that man would do something to keep me alive, but he did the opposite!"

_The man simply stared down at Sweet Tooth dying before walking away. Sweet Tooth's eyes widened in fear, and extended his arm to try to get to the man, but died in agony soon afterwards._

"I know what he took from me that day! He took away my pride! He destroyed my reputation!" Sweet Tooth yelled, "By the time I came back to life, I did some research on my world, and it turns out that nobody remembers me! Every memory I left into their minds were gone, they don't even remember their siblings I killed! I can never forget that man for what he did; it torments me from within just trying to forget about him and his actions! It's a complete nightmare!" Sweet Tooth then somehow snapped his shoulders back in place by swaying them around a bit. He then limped towards Robin, "That's why I need to stay alive, so I can go, and kill the man that completely took away my life's work! I will make him pay for taking everything away from me! ... But first, I am going to kill you!"

Robin was silent; she had nothing to comment for what Sweet Tooth just told her. She then looked stoic while looking at Sweet Tooth, "... After all that, you still haven't learned the consequences of yours actions! You're still going to kill!

The smash ball in Robin's pocket then glowed as a colorful aura enveloped from her body. She slowly crossed her limbs while standing straight as gust of flower petals flew around her body, "I will bring you fear... FINAL SMASH!"

The petals were then blown away, and disappeared into thin air. At first, nothing was happening, Sweet Tooth had no idea what Robin just did. He then found out as a regular arm was sprouting out from the ground in front of him, but it was sprouting more slower than usual.

"Ha ha... ha ha ha ha ha! What is this!" Sweet Tooth laughed, "Is this the best you got? Just one little arm! You have really lost here, woman! Ha ha ha!"

Robin didn't reply as she kept her limbs crossed. Sweet Tooth sighed as he walked over to the sprouted arm, "This will just take a second." Sweet Tooth took out his knife, and cuts the sprouted arm's hand off. Sweet Tooth expected to hear a scream from Robin, but she didn't. What was stranger was that the arm started to wiggle. "Hmm!" Suddenly, several more arms sprouted from the wrist, which looked kinda gross as Sweet Tooth stepped back. "What's going on here!"

"This is your punishement..." Robin replied with a devilish glare. More arms then started to slowly all over the tent, much to Sweet Tooth's shock, "You will forever regret the day you have existed... I will take you back to hell now... INFINITO FLEUR; PESADILLA ETERNEL!"

Sweet Tooth started slashing through the arms sprouting out from the ground, but that only made more arms to appear from those decapitated arms. One of the arms grabbed him by the ankle, which startled him as he quickly broke free. The sight of many arms trying to grab him got to him as he then escaped from the tent. But when he got outside, things weren't looking so pretty.

"This can't be!" Sweet Tooth yelled.

The entire carnival, including the tent over it had arms coming out of it now. The whole place was filled with arms as some of them were also appearing from the stands, the rides, even from the mouth's of the figure heads on the garbage cans. Sweet Tooth tried running away, but the arms grabbed, and held him in place. "No! Stay back!" Sweet Tooth tried breaking free, but it was no use as the arms that were holding him grew longer, and held him up high in the center of the carnival. He yelled as he could see Robin looking up at him with that devilish glare of hers. The arms from above also grabbed Sweet Tooth around his upper body. To make it short, almost every arm sprouted in the carnival was holding onto Sweet Tooth from different angles. "I can't.. eh.. I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS!"

He managed to get his arm free, and face his knife towards his face, "I only have one chance!" Sweet Tooth tried to commit suicide, but to his surprise, arms appeared from his body, and knocked the knife out of his hand. "Ahh!"

"No... I won't let you get away from me!" Robin growled, almost sounding like a devil to Sweet Tooth, "You must pay for the lives you have taken! You will die!"

The arms were now almost finished covering Sweet Tooth's entire body, and the entire carnival below as well as Sweet Tooth lost his composure for good.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!"

CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKK!

From outside the carnival tent, the tent collapsed as everything inside the tent also fell into pieces.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Man... what is with this castle; it's so huge and confusing. I don't think I'm getting anywhere here, it's like a mystery castle. Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 124: A doctor's cure; Chopper vs Hojo. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Whoa... I kinda feel sorry for Sweet Tooth now... anyway, 'Pesadilla Eternel' means 'Eternal Nightmare' just incase you wanted to know. I am going to try, and update the next chapter a little faster this time. Well, that's all for today! Ciao for now!


	124. Final arc Pt 5

As I promised, I updated quicker this time... well not really, but this is still quicker. Honestly, I don't know how this fight turned out, but I'll let you guys decide if it was good or not. Have fun!

* * *

A demented priority. Franky defeated one of the Obscurum rulers, Sigma. After that, Frankfy went back to the elevator to take a long trip back to the castle. Meanwhile, Robin confronted Sweet Tooth in his own, crazy turf known as 'Carnage Tooth'; a demonic carnival Sweet Tooth made. Inspite of the territory advantage, Robin used her deadly final smash to defeat Sweet Tooth, and destroy his carnival. Will the rulers make a comeback, or will the Strawhats continue taking them down one by one?

Chapter 124: A doctor's cure, Chopper vs Hojo

The carnival's tent collapsed from within, and loud destructive noises could be heard as well. When the tent finally fell flat, spreading it's fabric and structure all over the garden, everything went silent. Lumps of rubble could be seen under the flat tent, and one of them was moving along the ground.

"Eh..." From under the tent, someone teared a hole, and emerged from the ground while being mildly covered in dust. It turned out to be Robin, who was finally safe and sound as she looked at her new surroundings. She could see that the carnival, Carnage Tooth, was now completely destroyed.

"That takes care of this unwanted structure..." Robin said to herself as she looked around. She looked on ahead, and saw an entrance back to the dark castle. She didn't see that earlier due to the big tent that was in her way. "Finally... a way inside..." Robin was about to walk into the entrance, but stopped as she realized something. She felt that something was unfinished as she turned around with a stern look. "I doubt it, but... I must make sure..."

Robin walked around the rubble, looking for something in particular, or in her case, someone. As she walked deep into the center of the rubble, she went walking on a red and wet surface. she looked down on the liquid, and realized that it was blood. Robin didn't flinch over this, however, as she continued walking closer to the center, walking past the bloody path, even though it wasn't necessary.

When she finally reached towards the center, she found what she was looking for. She looked down, and frowned upon the small object in front of her. It turned out to be Sweet Tooth's mask, laying on the ground with it's front part looking up at the dark atmosphere. There was some blood dripping off from it, and it appeared to be the only thing left of Sweet Tooth after what Robin did to him.

"You foul creature..." Robin said sternly while looking at the mask, "I hope you are satisfied... now, you can forever loathe humanity in the afterlife. No one will disturb you, except for your own twisted mind..." Robin then placed her foot on the mask, "Don't fret; I will make sure that not even this deceased planet will bring you back. I will make sure... that every sin you have committed... will always be forgotten!"

With one push of her leg, Robin destroyed Sweet Tooth's mask into pieces, destroying the last piece of what used to be a part of a once-known famous assassin.

**Meanwhile...**

Chopper slowly, and somewhat nervously, entered into the laboratory he discovered in the last chapter. He closed the door quietly before exploring around this experimental facility. "Oohh..." Chopper was both astounded and frightened of this dark lab.

The laboratory was dark and eerie; there was a green light coming from around the room that's making the lab faintly bright. The room had green capsules, which are used to put creatures inside, that are lined up against the walls, but had nothing but green liquid glowing from the inside, explaining why the lab has a green light . There were several tables, with different kinds of chemicals and jars filled with different kinds of organs on top. The lab also contained two big containers at each side of the room, with something glowing through their round windows, but it was hard to tell what lurked inside. In the center of the lab, lied a experimentation desk, where scientists would use to lay their subjects on, and experiment on them.

A lightbulb hanging from the ceiling was shining it's light above the desk, but it was flickered with each second passing by. Chopper approached the desk, noticing the belts that are used to restrain the subjects into the desk. The desk also smells bad, causing Chopper to almost gag as he walked away from it. "Eww... this place is scary." Chopper said to himself.

Suddenly, Chopper could hear noises coming from the other side of the lab. With a mild brave look on his face, Chopper went to check out what was going on. He walked past some chemical tables and capsules until he found someone at the end of the room, mixing black chemicals together on a chemical table, that also had a small lamp illuminating the man's surroundings a bit.

It was none other than Hojo, who raised a vile filled with a purple substance up towards a light to look at it better. He flicked the vile atleast twice to see a reaction from the substance, but nothing happened. He sighed as he placed the vile back on the vile holder, and started writing something down on a research paper.

Chopper couldn't tell it was Hojo since Hojo was facing his back towards him, so Chopper cautiously approached him from behind. "Um... excuse me..."

"Hrrgh..." Hojo groaned while putting his pencil down, and laying his hands on the side of his chemical table, "Truly a unique moment..." He said without looking back, "Usually, a monster barges into a room, and destroys everything in sight. Naturally, this sort of behavior is common for a monster; the act of going berserk, and killing everybody that shuns it isn't because it lacks the ability to refrain itself, but it's because that it's in their blood to wreak havoc at all costs. That is why they are called monsters in the first place." Hojo explained before turning his head to the side, "You, on the other hand, just calmly comes in here, making sure you don't break anything with your little hooves, and to leave everything nice and clean, so you don't upset the people who uses this facility every now and then. You're acting like a regular person with a regular morality. I find that in something like you so... stupid."

Hojo then turned towards Chopper with a smuggish grin while he straightened his tie. Chopper was shocked as he instantly remembered who Hojo was while taking a step back.

"I know you! You're that man who almost killed me back then!" Chopper said angrily while getting into a stance. Hojo chuckled while adjusting his glasses.

"I see you're still alive and healthy; I didn't expect to meet the freak who destroyed my beloved research on the night we met..." Hojo said while his eye twitched a little, "Have you come to destroy more of my work to ease your envy over my success as a real man of science?"

"Shut up!" Chopper yelled, "I came here to stop whatever it is you're trying to do to Obscurum!"

"Oh..." Hojo said with a frown, "You're still spouting nonsense, as usual. You truly are a freak of nature that I could never comprehend." He turned back towards his table, and picked up a clipboard. "Hmm, the symptoms react in a mild manner when I hold them up to the light, but react more when I hold them up to dark places. But the density increases when it's reflected by the light... and from the side where the symptoms are being shined on, it automatically pushes away from the light, and from the side of the vile as well." Hojo then rubbed his chin while thinking deeply, "The core emits a light as well, and the dark element life substance forming around the core is being pushed back by it... could this be why this planet has no mass? Hmm... perhaps if I come up with a new hypothesis, I might find the answer."

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Chopper yelled while swaying his arms up and down.

Hojo placed his clipboard back on the table, and faced towards Chopper again, "You are obnoxiously loud; do you mind! I'm trying to discover something, and I don't have time to deal with the lower lifeforms!"

"I don't care what you think!" Chopper said while bravely taking a step forward, "I am going to stop you if it's the last thing I do! I won't let you destroy everybodys' lifestyle for your own personal goals!"

"What am I to you; a barbarian!" Hojo asked, "Do you think you can provoke me into some pointless quarrel of good and evil by saying things that I think differently of! Please... I am not a retard! I am a superior lifeform with great intellect, and I have more important things to do then to figure out why a rectangular-shaped block cannot fit through a triangle-shaped hole like common people do!"

Hojo then turned towards his table again as Chopper was getting a little impatient. _"He doesn't want to fight me?"_ Chopper thought while watching Hojo observing the chemicals from earlier, _"Oh, I don't know what to do here... I can't just walk away; he's a terrible man, and I must do something to stop him... but I can't just attack someone who won't fight back; that would make me the bad guy... but if I don't attack him, I would end up being a coward."_ Chopper then closed his eyes out of frustration, _"Oooh, what do I do! There must be a way to do this properly!"_

"Since you're still here..." Hojo began to say without looking at Chopper, "I might as well ask you something." Hojo then glanced over at Chopper, "How is it that a freak of nature, such as yourself, have such an interest in helping others?"

"Huh?" Chopper said confusedly.

"You claimed before that you were a doctor, correct? I don't believe that someone of your stature could have achieved such knowledge alone. There must have been somebody that taught you how to act like a human being, and turned you into their own puppet."

"No! Don't say that!" Chopper yelled before looking away, "... Doctor Hiruluk... he took care of me. He inspired me to become a doctor..." Chopper then looked at Hojo confidently, "One day, I am going to become a great doctor that can cure all diseases! Nobody has to worry about illnesses anymore, because I will do everything I can to make people have healthy lives!"

Hojo blinked in confusion as he then snickered before bursting into laughter, "Kha ha ha ha ha! What silly dreams you have! Is it because that 'friend' of yours was so much of a failure, that he gave you false hope to make himself feel better?"

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF HIM!" Chopper replied with a deadly glare.

Hojo frowned upon seeing Chopper's expression, and sighed with a smuggish look while looking away, "Well, none of that matters now. While you try to accomplish your fantasies, I am already living in mine. I have discovered so many gorgeous things in my world, and I have done so much to make good use of them... sadly, nobody shares my kind of enthusiasm. They all wanted me to die... hmm hmm, and yet, I am still here, discovering more wonders that nature can produce. They just don't understand that people like you and me are trying to make life better than before. It's people like us that have true value, unlike the people who love to count how many times they fart each year. In conclusion, Even though we may be researchers of different levels, we both share the same taste in discovering new things for the better good." Hojo then glanced over at Chopper again, "Don't you think so?"

Chopper calmed down, and couldn't help but respond, "Y-Yes. I think so..."

"Good. I'm glad you said that." Hojo said while facing towards Chopper. He then walked towards the corner of the room, "Come, come; allow me to show you my latest research of this deceased planet so far."

Chopper felt reluctant in following Hojo, but he did so nonetheless as he was curious what Hojo was working on. Once Chopper stood next to Hojo, Hojo pushed a secret button on the wall, causing a hidden door to open, revealing another container inside. "Whoa! Isn't that-!"

"Yes, it is." Hojo replied with a smirk.

Unlike the other containers, this one had several lights shining from the inside. What lurked inside this container happens to be one of the mysterious dark creatures that attacked the Strawhat crew while they were in the dark fortress back then. It was a female humanoid dark creature to be precise as it cowered in the center of the container, shivering in fear from the blinding light. This horrified Chopper as he took some steps back from the container. Hojo, on the other hand, enjoyed the despair of his 'specimen'.

"That is one of the monsters that I saw before we got here..." Chopper said in awe.

"... They are rather vicious, aren't they?" Hojo asked, "I know how you feel; when me and my comrades first entered this dark town, these ferocious creatures came out of the bloom, and attacked us without remorse. Strangely, this castle is the only thing that's keeping them away. Once we found out how to transport ourselves into the castle and out without hesitation, these creatures here were no longer any threat to us... but I must say, catching one of them alive was rather difficult. Atleast this one here was worth the catch."

"What is it?" Chopper asked.

"I am not exactly sure yet." Hojo said while rubbing his chin, "But what I can confirm is that by observing this one creature here, I can say that all of them have very special qualities. I have a theory that they must be the inhabitants of this land."

"Really?" Chopper asked while looking at Hojo.

"Possibly. You can even say that these creatures used to be the residents of Obscurum before it's demise." Hojo replied, "However, that does remind me of something else I haven't figured out yet. You see, several weeks ago, when I was reborn again, this land here... suddenly appeared right in front of me and my new comrades. It was very strange, and I have yet to find out why. What I find more irritating about this though is that Xemnas knows something about this place, and has the gall to deny he does!" Hojo then clenched his fist in anger, "Whatever he is hiding, I will soon figure it out! And I will learn more things about this world, things that he will never comprehend. I swear it!"

"So... it is true. This entire land is a part of Obscurum!" Chopper exclaimed as he then grew angry, "Then that means you guys were trespassing! Those spirits out there were just trying to protect there land, and you guys are destroying it!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Hojo replied while adjusting his glasses, "What I said before is just a theory; I have no proof that these foul creatures used to be residents here!" Hojo then walked up to the container, and looked through the glass, startling the dark creature inside, "I have done countless of experiments to this specimen... but I have yet to be finished." Hojo then looked at Chopper, "I'm willing to forget that little 'incident' that occurred that night we met if you do me one favor." Hojo then pointed at the female dark creature, "I would like for you to mate with this creature, I want to see if she could reproduce. If she doesn't in the first try, feel free to mate with her as many times as you like until she does."

"A-ARE YOU INSANE!" Chopper gawked. "What can you possibly get out of that!"

"You'd be surprised. Heh heh..." Hojo snickered.

Chopper then grew furious as he got into his fighting stance, "I have enough of this! You're not doing all this research for the better, you're just doing it for yourself! I can't let you treat humanity this way!"

"Oh, really? How do you suppose you are going to stop me?" Hojo asked cockily.

"I... will beat you up so hard, you will forget who you are! That's a promise!" Chopper yelled. Hojo sighed once more while facing towards the container.

"Really, now... that's quite a shame." Hojo said, "Here I thought that you would help me with my research, yet I have no choice, but to kill you now."

"You can't kill me! If I have to die, then I will after I am finished with you!" Chopper said bravely.

"Is that so?" Hojo asked before looking up, "You better do it quickly then; the cells are multiplying by the second."

"Huh?" Chopper said curiously.

KAPOW!

"AAHH!" Chopper was knocked by something hard as he crashed into the wall beside him. Chopper groaned as he then saw Hojo's favorite pets, the Bad Rap Sample, and the Poodler Sampler. Chopper frowned as these two aquatic creatures approached him, while Hojo merely smirked while standing between them.

"You remember my pets, don't you?" Hojo asked, "I'll let you play with them a little while longer until I can figure out what a better way to make use of you."

"Shut up!" Chopper as he turned into his Heavy point, and tried socking Hojo in the face, but the samples wrapped their tentacles around his arms, pulling him back as he stopped Chopper from harming their master. "Graah!" Chopper tried breaking free, but the samples held him tight as they were trying to pull Chopper's arms out of his body. "No.. you.. DON'T!" Chopper overpowered the samples by pulling back his arms up close to his chest, pulling the samples towards him as they both ended up hitting each other hard. The Bad Rap Sample got the worst of the damage since he had a soft head as Chopper then grabbed it, and threw it across several chemicals on a table.

"Hragh!" Chopper then grabbed the poodler sample by it's purple tentacles, and swung it around in circles above his head before slamming it down hard on the floor. "HEAVY GONG!" Chopper slammed his fist down at the Poodler sample, crushing it's brown shell, and it's body it had inside as it appeared dead soon afterwards.

It was then that the Bad Rap sample appeared from over the tables, and flew towards Chopper's face. Chopper grabbed the sample's head before it got to him, turned around, and slammed it through an empty table next to a wall. It remained motionless afterwards as Chopper faced towards Hojo, who for some reason, was smiling.

"Is this all you got! I can still fight!" Chopper yelled.

"I know..." Hojo said while taking out a small capsule from underneath his labcoat, "CAPSULE!" Hojo threw the capsules, which glowed into spheres of energy as they flew past Chopper.

"Huh?" Once Chopper turned around to see what happened, he saw that the Samples were alive again as the Poodler Sample rammed it's shell into Chopper's gut. "Ugh!" Chopper staggered back as the Bad Rap sample approached him, and repeatedly swung it's tentacles at him. Chopper felt like he was being whipped as he walked back while blocking the Samples strikes with his forearms. Chopper then threw a fist at the sample while it was open, but it moved to the side to avoid, and countered by whipping it's tentacle at Chopper between the eyes. "Ohh!" Chopper covered his face in pain as the Poodler Sample rammed his shell into Chopper's foot. "OOohh!" Chopper was now jumping up and down while holding his foot in pain.

"Kha ha ha ha! You insignificant creature! Not only you live for false dreams, but you completely are a pathetic monster!" Hojo laughed.

"Ehh!" Chopper could see that the Bad Rap Sample was about to hit him again, but Chopper quickly leaned back, avoiding the tentacle as it flew over his face, but leaned too far as he fell back. "WALK POINT!" While turning around, Chopper turned into his walk point, and galloped alongside the room.

"Hmm?" Hojo watched Chopper run as the samples tried to catch him. While galloping by several capsules against the wall, Chopper jumped around the corner, and galloped along the empty walls for a second while the samples chasing him lost control of their speed, and crashed into the empty wall. "What is he up to?"

"Here I come!" Chopper bounced off the wall when he reached to another corner, and galloped towards Hojo, who didn't seem like he was going to get away. Chopper then transformed into his Heavy point, and leaped towards Hojo, "HEAVY GONG!" Chopper struck Hojo across the face hard.

"OOOUUGHH!" Hojo soured across the room until he crashed head first on the wall behind him. He limplessly fell on the ground afterwards as Chopper went towards him, but got struck from behind by the Poodler sample.

"Eh!" Chopper fell on his hands and knees as the Bad Rap sample showed up, and wrapped his tentacles around Chopper's neck from behind, and pulled his head up to start choking him. "Gyah... ah!" Chopper tried to get Bad Rap off of him, but the Poodler Sample made sure he didn't move again by ramming his shell into his back again. Chopper cried in pain until he then gasped in shock upon seeing Hojo getting up as if he didn't get hurt at all. "Wh-What!"

"That's twice you've strucked me." Hojo said with a smirk, "If I wasn't prepared, you would've killed me a long time ago."

"H-How are you still-gah!" Chopper choked upon the tentacles around his neck.

"Hee hee hee! Curious, aren't you? I might as well share my secret." Hojo said, taking out a shot filled with the purple substance he was researching on seconds ago, "This here contains the dark element life that Obscurum gives out, and revive the dead. I like to call them Obscurum's tears, because this dead planet cries upon receiving so much sorrow of the deceased, and gives it away to those who bring more sorrow to their enemies. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

"Grr!" Chopper replied while trying to break free of the samples.

"I extracted this from the dark creature I have here, who is nothing, but dark element life, just like Obscurum gathers." Hojo explained. "One day, while I tried to figure out what to do with it, I decided that I should inject this substance into my body." Hojo said with a smirk, "And you know what; it has given me what mankind has forever desired... immortality! By injecting dark element life into me, it has given me more then I ever bargained for! Not only this dead world can revive people, but could keep people alive as long as you know what are you doing with this stuff! However, the side effects were disturbing; every time I get into the light, I would have a seizure, and after it stops, my body would feel very strange. So, in order to keep my body intact, I constantly inject myself with dark element life every time I would feel strange in the slightest."

Hojo then injected himself with the dark element life in the neck, and threw the shot away while his eyes glew purple for a second. "Ahh... that felt wonderful! I feel completely recovered!" Hojo exclaimed, "You see, I am living in your dreams! I have already found a cure for all diseases, and we're surrounded by it! Kha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Huagh!" Chopper thrusted his fist into Hojo's gut, knocking him down on his rear. Chopper then unwrapped Bad Rap's tentacles off his neck, and grabbed it and Poodler by their tentacles. "That's not a cure you discovered..." Chopper yelled while charging at Hojo with his Sample creatures, "You created a virus!"

Chopper then swung both Bad Rap and Poddler into Hojo's face, "Goh!" Hojo cried as tumbled back. Chopper then spun around the sample creatures, and threw them into Hojo. They crashed hard into Hojo's chest as Hojo cried in pain, while Chopper walked over to a chemical table beside him, and lifted it above his head before throwing it at Hojo.

CRASH!

The table crashed into Hojo and his sample creatures up against the wall as Chopper panted afterwards. While Chopper took a little rest, the table started shaking, "CAPSULE X2!" The table then got blasted away into several pieces as Hojo stood up straight, with Bad Rap and Poodler beside him, including a new pair of clones, which caught Chopper by surprise. "It seems that two weren't enough for you, so I decided to make things more interesting!"

The samples then charged at Chopper, who got defensive as the two Bad Raps whipped their tentacles at him. Chopper blocked for several moments until he wrapped his arms around the Bad Raps' tentacles, and pulled them to him in order to deliver a headbutt at them at the same time. This dazed the two flying samples soon afterwards as Chopper held onto them like weapons as soon as he saw the two Poodler samples trying to attack him from both sides. "Haa!" Chopper turned into his original form, letting go of the Bad Rap samples as the Poodler samples accidentally rammed into them with their shells like a sandwich. Chopper took this chance to transform into his Heavy point again, and head towards Hojo.

"Grr!" Hojo growled before Chopper punched him in the gut. "Goh!" He cried as Chopper continued to deliver more blows, before grabbing Hojo by the shoulders, lifting him up above his head, and slamming him down on chemical table afterwards. "GAAH!" Hojo cried as his body fell on some glass from the chemical viles before rolling sideways on the ground in pain. Chopper wasn't satisfied as he approached Hojo from around the table, while Hojo crawled back while holding his stomach.

"Ow!" Chopper then got ambushed by all the samples from the side, knocking him down on the floor as the samples then dogpiled him. This gave Hojo the time to inject himself with more dark element life in order to recover his wounds.

"Ah... how dare you lay a finger on your superiors!" Hojo growled while grabbing a empty shot, and filling it up with a poisonous substance, "I'll show you not to get the better of me!" Hojo then ran at Chopper, and tried injecting him with poison, but Chopper took his hand out of the samples that were on him, and grabbed Hojo's incoming wrist. "Egh!" Hojo tried breaking free, but he was too weak as Chopper was able to get up while carrying the samples that were on him on his left shoulder. "Whoa!" Chopper knocked the scientist away as Hojo fell on his back. Chopper yelled as he then crushed the sample creatures onto Hojo himself. "Gwahh!"

Chopper then turned into his original form, and climbed above the sample creatures before jumping up in the air, "HEAVY PRESS!" Chopper turned back into his Heavy Point, and fell ontop of the sample creatures, crushing them really hard with his rear, that they were crushing Hojo harder into the ground underneath them.

"Ooowwaahh... CAPSULE X2!" Suddenly, all the four samples made replicas of themselves again, making them a total of eight now as the sudden clones knocked Chopper off of them.

"Wah!" Chopper nearly fell into the experimentation seat, but managed to land on his feet as the eight sample creatures charged at him head on. "Yah!" Chopper punched some Bad Raps and Poodlers out of the way, but was struck by the other samples several times around his arms on back. Chopper turned around to deal with them, but he got ambushed by the ones he attacked just now. The samples were finally starting to get to him as Chopper knelt down while raising his arms to his right side, "HEAVY SPIN!" Chopper stood up, and spun in circles with his arms extended, knocking away all the samples around him to get some room. Some of them tumbled across the ground, while the rest crashed into the walls as Chopper then headed for Hojo again.

"Stand back, you!" Hojo yelled as he grabbed a green vile from the desk, and threw at the ground beneath Chopper. The vile exploded into green smoke, catching Chopper by surprise as he started coughing repeatedly. Hojo got away from the smoke's range as he mocked Chopper from afar. "Kha ha ha! You're breathing in a substance that will paralyze your body! You are sure to lose now!"

"Ack... gah!" Chopper gagged as he could see the sample creatures getting back up, and charging at him again. Despite the ailment, Chopper held his ground by punching continuously at the samples around him. He grabbed a Bad Rap sample by the head, and used it as a shield to block an other Bad Rap sample's tentacle attacks before countering by throwing it's replica into it's face. They both fell over a chemical table before Chopper felt more dazed by the green smoke, and fell on one knee afterwards, "I can't let this beat me!" Chopper yelled as he stood up again, and punched away an incoming Poodler Sample by it's shell.

"Tch... those worthless creatures of mine! I have to do everything myself!" Hojo cursed as he turned towards a nearly unconscious Poodler sample beside, and picked it up with both hands, holding it up against his chest as he charged at Chopper while he distracted with the other samples. Once Chopper knocked away a Bad Rap sample, he faced forward, only to get his stomach rammed in by Hojo, who pushed his Poodler sample into Chopper's stomach hard.

"Ow!" Chopper staggered back, and fell on the experimentation chair, causing Hojo to smile as he quickly grabbed another shot, and tried injecting Chopper with poison again. "Wah!"

Chopper quickly turned into his original form as Hojo missed by stabbing his shot into the chair inches above Chopper's head. "Wha!" Hojo exclaimed as Chopper then took a vile of his own out of his backpack, and threw it into Hojo's face. "AHHH!" The vile released a small explosion upon impact as Hojo staggered back before tripping backwards onto the floor.

"Yaaaah!" Chopper jumped out of the chair, and fell on Hojo between his legs, causing Hojo to cringe in pain as Chopper then got on his chest, and repeatedly scratched his face with his hooves. "Take that! Take that! TAKE THAT!" As Chopper unleashed his fury upon the evil scientist, some Bad Rap samples stopped him by wrapped their tentacles around Chopper's body, and pulling him off of his creator. "Hey, let me go!" Chopper cried as the samples held him tight. Hojo groggily got back on his feet, momentarily cringed in pain from the low blow before limping towards Chopper.

"Die, you runt!" Hojo repeatedly kicked Chopper in the stomach while he was being held down, but this didn't last long as Chopper turned into his Heavy point, and double punched the scientist into the floor. "Ugh!"

"Huah!" Chopper then did a back roll, and got up on his feet before spinning the Bad Rap samples that were holding him with their tentacles, and slammed them down through a table, where they remained motionless soon afterwards. All of the sample creatures were now done as Chopper turned his attention to Hojo, who crawled towards a container at the side of the wall.

"Nyah!" Hojo turned the valve on the container's door, and opened it, letting out a different creature this time. Chopper looked at it as it appeared to be a black four-legged beast, with pupiless purple eyes, and a scar over one of them. "I got a new pet for you to play with! This one is named 'Black I'; he's a clone I made from one of those fools who took my priceless life away! I will make you it's chew toy!"

"I don't think so! I will destroy it just like I did with your other terrible experiments!" Chopper replied.

"Don't underestimate my work! Go get him!" Hojo demanded to Black I.

Black I charged at Chopper with great speed. Chopper barely had any time to react as Black I jumped on him, and knocked him on his back. "Egh!" Chopper held back Black I's head as it was trying to bite Chopper in the face. Chopper then knocked the beast over him with his feet, but the creature managed to roll onto it's paws as he turned towards Chopper while he was just getting up again. Black I then leaped, and did a midair roll, hitting Chopper across the face with it's tail as soon as he turned around. "Ow!" Chopper staggered as Black I zoomed right past him, leaving a claw scratch across his chest. "Wah!" Chopper fell on his back again, but quickly rolled sideways to avoid another claw attack by Black I.

"That's it, Black I! Tear that failure of a monster apart!" Hojo yelled before injecting more dark element life in him to recover more of his wounds.

Black I growled as he zigzagged his way towards Chopper while he was getting up, but Chopper stopped him by punching the creature's back. Black I let out a cry, but managed to land on it's paws, and growl at Chopper, who panted a bit. "He wasn't kidding... this creature really is strong..." Chopper thought in shock. Black I then emitted a black aura around his body, and leaped towards Chopper, who held up his arms, and threw a fist at the incoming creature. Chopper managed to hit Black I, but got burned by it's aura for the price. "Wahah!" Chopper swayed his hand to cool it off as Black I then fired black fireballs from it's mouth. "Whoa!" Chopper rolled to the side as the fireballs missed him.

"Shoot, I have to end this before that thing really kills me!" Chopper said as he charged at the four-legged creature. Black I leaped at him while firing more fireballs, but Chopper instantly turned into his Walk point, and galloped towards Black I before it could get back on the ground, and rammed his head into Black I's body. Black I growled in pain as Chopper knocked it down on the floor. Black I retaliated by trying to bite Chopper while getting up, but Chopper took a step back to avoid, and turned into his Heavy point. Chopper then clamped his hands together, and slammed them down on Black I's back hard enough to create a crack on the floor beneath it.

Black I was seriously hurt as it got up angrily, but wasn't moving as fast as before due to the pain. "Yes! I got it weaker! Now I just have to-GAH!" Chopper cried as he got clawed by something behind. Chopper fell on his hands and knees as he glanced back, and saw another Black I behind him.

"Heh heh heh heh..." Hojo chuckled as he was now at the other side of the room, next to the second container that he opened seconds ago, "I made another clone just incase if something would've happened to the first one. That is Black II; same as the first clone, but with a different name! Let's see how you try to prevent them from mauling you to death!"

**Meanwhile...**

Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Usopp kept running along the empty halls until they saw a weird mirror ahead. They stopped in front of it so they can observe it. "Why is there a mirror here?" Usopp asked.

"That doesn't matter; we ran into a dead end." Zoro said.

"There has to be a way through here; there were no other passages along the way." Nami said.

"Hmm..." Luffy said while laying his hand against the mirror, "Maybe we should go outside, and-wah!" Luffy suddenly went through the mirror like a portal, which shocked his crewmates.

"Luffy!" Usopp gasped. Luffy then sticked his head out of the mirror, which shocked his crew again.

"Hey, guys, there is another hallway through here! Come on, it's okay!" Luffy said before disappearing into the mirror again.

"Ugh... is it safe to go through?" Usopp asked.

"We have no choice for that matter. Let's keep moving!" Zoro said as he, Nami, and Usopp went through the portal to regroup with Luffy.

**Meanwhile...**

The second clone, Black II, jumped on Chopper's back, and dug it's teeth into Chopper's shoulder. "Gaaahh!" Chopper cried as he started hitting Black II to force it off him, but that just made the clone even angrier as it bit harder, "Gaah... ragh!" Chopper leaped, and faced his back towards the floor, and landed with a thump, crushing Black II on his back like a flat pancake.

Black II loosened his teeth on Chopper's shoulder, allowing Chopper to get free from it as he turned towards the creature, and grabbed it hard by the neck.

Chopper intended to hit Black II, but once he pulled his arm back, Black I came out of nowhere, and bit Chopper in the arm. "Yah!" Chopper staggered back while trying to get the clone off him. Black II then retaliated by charging towards Chopper, and bit him by his leg. Chopper cried in pain even more as the clones were trying to force Chopper back on the ground.

"Get off of me!" Chopper yelled as he tried moving his arms and legs harder to knock the clones off of him. Hojo saw this, and grabbed a jar filled with organs from the table beside him. He hurried towards Chopper, and smashed the jar right into his face, as the shards and guts showered over Chopper's vision. "Guahwah!" Chopper was shocked by this as Black I and II managed to knock him down on his back, and started mauling him down non-stop. Chopper cried in agony for some time, but then turned back into his original form to get some time to counter. In order to get the clones away from him, he took out two explosive viles, and threw them at the clones at close range.

BOOM!

Both of the viles exploded simultaneously, creating a somewhat big explosion that knocked both Black I and II across the other side of the lab. "Gah!" Hojo got caught by the explosion as well as he tumbled backwards before he laid on his back. After the dust cloud from the explosion disappeared, Chopper could be seen with several bite marks around his body, and some of his blood coming out of most of them.

"Eh... ow..." Chopper groaned in pain while groggily getting up. He looked ahead, and noticed that the clones were still alive, but were severely injured as they too could barely move. "I... have to keep going!" Chopper said before turning into his walk point, and galloped towards the clones.

Before Black I and II could notice, Chopper rammed his head into Black II, and pushed it through a green capsule against the wall. The Capsules glass shattered into pieces as the green liquid flowed out of it, pouring over Black II, which dissolved soon as it's body touched the green liquid. Hojo sat up, and saw this occur.

"What! No! I knew it was too soon to let them loose!" Hojo yelled, "Their bodies were still developing their immune systems! They weren't ready to be released yet!" Hojo then injected dark element life into him again, healing his wounds completely as he got up quickly. "I'm still not ready for combat... I need to stall as much as I can!"

While Hojo ran to the far end of the room, Chopper stood away from the chemicals from the capsule as he watched Black II dissolve completely. "I don't know what happened, but I think this green chemical is their weakpoint!" Chopper exclaimed. Suddenly, Black I jumped on him from behind, and tried to maul at his shoulder, but Chopper quickly grabbed hold of him. "Take this!" Chopper yelled before throwing Black I through an intact capsule, and dissolved quickly once the chemicals flowed through him. Chopper panted as he then had a stern expression before looking where Hojo ran off to. "Oi! I won't let you get away from me!"

Hojo panted while running until he got in front of the container where the dark creature is in, and pushed several buttons on the control pad to the side to turn off the light shining over the poor thing. "Now... be a good girl, and destroy that failure of a monster as soon as I let you free!" Hojo demanded while pushing more buttons to get the container opened. While running, Chopper saw what Hojo was up to, and grabbed the chemical table that had the dark element life Hojo was researching earlier.

"I won't let you use her!" Chopper yelled before throwing the chemical table at Hojo, including with the dark chemicals on it.

"What!" Hojo turned around, only to get crushed by the chemicals and the table. "AUGH!" Hojo staggered back until he crashed through the glass of the container, and fell back next to the female dark creature. Hojo wiped his face, and looked at his hand, seeing the dark element substance on it, which utterly shocked him, "How dare... ugh!" Hojo cried as soon as he saw the dark creature over him, and started biting him like a zombie. "AAAHHHH! AHH! UUGAAAAEEGGHH!"

Chopper watched in horror until Hojo defended himself by taking out a pistol, and shot at the dark creature through her forehead. She cried in agony before disappearing into thin air as Hojo groggily got on his feet, with his upper body covered in dark element substance, and some of his blood with it. He angrily pointed his gun at Chopper while his eyes twitched repeatedly. "Do you have any idea what you have done!" Hojo asked before firing at Chopper. Chopper quickly hid behind the table to avoid the bullets as Hojo then fell on his hands and knees. His vision got blurry, and was losing control of his body. "This is too much darkness... I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!"

"Ugh!" Chopper peered over the table to see Hojo crying in agony.

"OhhhhhAAAAAAAAAHHHHe eehhhhh...!" Hojo cried as his eyes widened in shock, "NO... I can feel it! The transformation process has hastened drastically! If this keeps up... I'll... GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!"

Hojo sat up while yelling even louder as something bad was happening to him. His skin grew pale, his teeth were turning loose and yellow, and his eyes rolled back into his head. It was then that his body started transforming. Chopper watched in horror as Hojo's body grew bigger and disformed. His attire fell apart upon this process, as his jaw grew bigger, his body more longer, and his legs mutating into each other. His right arm mutated into a shape of a trident, while his other arm formed into something big and swollen that he used to stand straight. Chopper fell back in fear as Hojo now appeared to be a deformed monster, and lost all sense of control he had left in him- Herretic Hojo.

**Meanwhile...**

Sanji ran along the narrow hallways in the second floor. "Dammit, how much further! I need to get to Robin-chwan, now!" Sanji yelled as he then saw a door in the way. "Hiya!" Sanji kicked through it, and ended up in a very big room, with a huge window to the side. "Ergh... where do I go now!"

"I'd worry more where you'll end up if I were you."

Sanji got defensive upon hearing that as he could also hear someone coming. It turned out to be Bison, who appeared from the dark side of the room, and next to windows that illuminated his passage. Sanji furrowed his eyebrow as he instantly recognized Bison. "Oh... you..."

**Meanwhile...**

"Wah.. ah... ahh..." Chopper gawked, extremely frightened by Hojo's new look. "Wha... What happened to him!" Chopper was so afraid of Hojo's form, he couldn't move, "Wait... he did say something about the dark life... could it be if you took so much of it... you'd turn into a real monster!"

Herretic Hojo looked at his surroundings, but as soon as he noticed Chopper, shivering in fear in front of him, he growled, and thrusted his trident-like arm at him. "Wah!" Chopper jumped to the side as Herretic Hojo impaled through the ground hard, creating a tremor that lasted for a few seconds. "Whoa! He's gotten much stronger!" Chopper cried. Herretic Hojo then used his left blob-like arm to move towards Chopper, who instantly ran away once he saw him coming. Herretic Hojo then breathed out a disgusting green odor that flew across the lab, into a row of tables that Chopper was about to run by if he hadn't stopped sooner.

The oder was so foul, that it melted away the tables in less than a second. Chopper's eyes popped out of his head upon seeing this. "Waaaaaaahhh! His breath can even kill me!" Chopper gawked. Chopper then looked at Herretic Hojo, and noticed that despite it having a dangerous hygiene, it's mobility was very slow. "He's slow... perhaps if I'm quick, he won't be able to get me!" Chopper then turned into his Walk point, and galloped at Herretic Hojo with great speed. Herretic Hojo tried impaling his trident-like arm down at Chopper, but Chopper was too quick for him as he leaped over Hojo's arm, and turned into his Heavy point while flying towards Herretic Hojo's face.

"HEAVY GONG!" Chopper successfully punched Herretic Hojo across it's deformed face, pushing his head to the side as Chopper was about to go for a combo, but suddenly felt dazed while still in midair. Herretic Hojo then countered by biting Chopper's back with his deformed upper teeth. "YAAAAAH!" Chopper limplessly fell on the ground as his body twitched, as it turns out that he was paralyzed. Herretic Hojo took this chance by raising his trident-like arm again, and was about to stab Chopper, but luckily for Chopper, he felt his senses coming back as he turned into his original point right before the arm went down on him. "Whoa..." The spikes landed around Chopper's side, just missing him as Chopper sighed in relief.

"Wah!" Chopper then crawled, and ran away while swaying his arms up and down. Herretic Hojo then breathed out his deadly green odor again, but he breathed out onto the center part of the lab, radiating that part of the floor for several amount of seconds, taking away most of Chopper's room.

"Whoa!" Chopper tripped over to the far end corner of the lab, and was nearly consciousness from before, "Eh... this is too hard! He smells so weird, that it is making me fall asleep, and his bite from earlier got me paralyzed for a couple of seconds... and that odor is coming over here, and I barely have enough energy to keep going... unless?" Chopper then took out a rumble ball, and looked at it sternly, "I shouldn't take this. The last time I used this was against Crazy Hand, and six hours haven't passed since that time... but I don't have much choice for the matter. Either I take it now, or I'll die here..." Chopper then bravely got up as the odor's radiation spread towards him. "RUMBLE BALL!"

Chopper ate the rumble ball right before the odor covered him. Several seconds as suddenly, a brown blur flew out of the green odor, and headed towards Herretic Hojo. It turned out to be Chopper in his Jump point as he looked pretty relieved that he turned into the form he wanted, "Phew... good thing I turned into this form." Chopper said in midair before flying closer to Herretic Hojo, "But now, let's see if I can do it again! ARM POINT!"

Due to the effects of the Rumble ball when Chopper eats one before six hours passed after taking the one prior, his transformation abilities have been mixed up as he accidentally turned into his Guard point form. "Huh! No, not this one!" Chopper cried. Chopper softly landed on Hojo's head, and gently bounced up in the air, while Herretic Hojo curiously looked up at him, "Come on, please! ARM POINT!" Chopper transformed again, but into his Heavy point as the sudden wieght change caused him to fall down faster, and fall on Hojo's face with his back. Herretic Hojo shrieked in pain as Chopper fell onto the ground in front of him.

"Come on, come on! ARM POINT!" Chopper then transformed into his Walk point, which he didn't wanted as he cursed, "Damn! I'm not getting anywhere with this!" He said. He then Herretic Hojo growl as it raised it's blob-like left arm, and tried crushing Chopper with it. "Huh? WAAHH!" Thanks to his walk point, he galloped away just in time to avoid the left arm coming down at him. Herretic Hojo then tried stabbing Chopper from behind with his trident arm, but Chopper transformed into his original form, and tumbled forwardly, avoiding the arm as Chopper tumbled until he bumped into the wall in front of him. Chopper panted while he laid his legs against the wall, and his back on the floor.

"Eh.. eh.. eh... ho?" Chopper opened his eyes to see Herretic Hojo slowly coming at him. "Yikes!" Chopper quickly stood up, and faced at the deformed creature until he then realized he was in original form, the Brain point, "Oh, yeah! I can just look for his weakness!" Chopper said before looking brave, "SCOPE!" Chopper puts his hooves together as he scanned Herretic Hojo's body for any weaknesses. A couple of seconds passed until Chopper found two weaknesses, "One on his left arm, and the other on his heart! Okay!"

Chopper then concentrated deeply, trying to turn into the form he wants. "ARM POINT!" It was then that Chopper finally turned into his arm point form. "Yes!" He exclaimed happily before charging at Herretic Hojo, "I will end this quick!" Once Chopper was close to Herretic Hojo's left arm, he pulled his arms back, "KOKUTEI ROSEO METEI!" With a quick thrust of both hooves, Chopper repeatedly hits Herretic Hojo's left arm, leaving deep hooveprints on it faster than a blink of eye. The sudden force destroyed the arm as Herretic Hojo fell on his side. Herretic Hojo wasn't too happy about this as he used his left arm to push himself up, and used the the same arm to attack Chopper with it.

"KOKUTEI DIAMOND!" Chopper thrusted both his hooves diagonally upward, knocking Hojo's trident-like arm as he lost balance, and fell to the side again. Chopper then ran towards Herretic Hojo's chest while putting his hooves together while pulling them back to his left side. "KOKUTEI ROSEO GOU!" Chopper thrusted his hooves forward, hitting Herretic Hojo hard in the heart. The force of the attack was so strong, a pink beam went through Herretic Hojo's chest, and turned into sakura petals afterwards. Herretic shrieked in agony as Chopper stepped away while it curled itself into a ball. "Yes, I did it!" Chopper said happily.

Herretic Hojo sounded like he was dying, but the foul odors he breathed out earlier suddenly flew into his body. The deformed then started dissolving slowly. At this point, Chopper thought he defeated Hojo... but he turned out to be wrong.

"Huh!" Chopper gasped as when Herretic Hojo's body dissolved completely, a new body came out of it like new. It was as tall as a regular human being, only there was nothing human about it. It was a muscular humanoid being with a mostly grey body, with a dark peach color on his muscular chest, and black on his shoulders. His arms were spikes with blue stripes around them, and his face looked like a round yellow visor. He also had a long, smooth, tube-like tentacle from the back of his head as it reached down over his legs, which was one pointy leg in this case as this creature could float in the air. "Ah... yes! This is exactly what I wanted! My experiment was a success after all!" The creature yelled out as it had a familiar voice- Lifeform-Hojo N.

"Wait... you're still alive!" Chopper asked out of shock.

"KHA HA HA HA HA HA HA! You never cease to amuse me!" Hojo N said, "I told you before; the cells were multiplying by the second! In this case, my cells were evolving after I constantly experimented myself with various toxic substances! It wasn't hard, actually. Once I found out you were coming, I had to be prepared to defend myself, of course! A long time ago, you see, I injected myself with cells from a fabulous creature in my world, and when I was revived, It seems that I still have those cells in me, but I had to make sure they don't take over me. That's when I used the dark elements to suppress the cell's process, so I had no choice, but to keep injecting myself anyway! If I kept doing that process, I would be able to keep my senses, and have an indestructible body for an eternity!" Hojo N then pointed at Chopper, "But you nearly ruined it, and hastened the transformation process. Luckily for me, though, I still got what I wanted! I am now invincible! No one can kill me now!"

"Errgh! That's what you think!" Chopper yelled as he leaped towards Hojo, "KOKUTEI ROSEO!" Chopper thrusted his hoove into Hojo N's gut, sending him crashing into the wall behind him as he limplessly fell on the floor afterwards. "Huh? Was that all?" Chopper asked, but then gasped upon seeing Hojo floating again, with no wounds on him, "What!"

"Don't you get it!" Hojo N asked maniatically, "My body is an indestructible work of art for me, and an invincible disease to the likes of you! There is nothing that can kill me, nor will there ever be! It's all over for you, 'Doctor'!"

Hojo N flew at Chopper, and thrusted his spiky arm into Chopper with great speed. Chopper barely avoided as he nearly lost his balance from dodging to the side. Hojo N continued his assault with a swing of his arm, which Chopper blocked with his hoove, but Hojo N then struck Chopper across the face with his other arm.

"Gah!" Chopper cried as Hojo N then slammed his arms onto Chopper's shoulders, forcing him to fall on his knees.

"Kha ha ha!" Hojo N did a quick spin, punching Chopper across his face again as Chopper tumbled sideways across the ground, but managed to roll back on his hooves. Hojo N gave Chopper no time to breathe as he flew towards him, and thrusted his arm at him, but Chopper managed to duck to avoid the strike, and counter with a thrust of his hoove. "Oh!"

But before Chopper could hit him, he instantly turned back into his Brave point form, "Oh no; the effects of the rumble ball wore off!" He gasped before Hojo knocked him back with his arm, "Ahh!"

Chopper tumbled back even further as Hojo laughed at his misery. "Kha ha ha ha! What's the matter! Are you giving up already!" Hojo N asked before flying towards Chopper with a double thrust of his arms. Chopper got up, and rolled out of the way before throwing an explosive vile at Hojo N, which exploded upon making impact on his head. "Oh!" Hojo N staggered back before his wounds automatically healed as chased after Chopper, who was trying to get away. "There is no escape!" Hojo swung his tentacle from the back of his head at Chopper, who leaped as it went passed underneath him. Chopper then turned towards Hojo while turning into Heavy point, and grabbed Hojo N by his throat.

"Yaaaah!" Chopper repeatedly punched Hojo N in the face while holding him, but Hojo N was laughing at each punch he recieved, as he enjoyed Chopper's resistance so much, he didn't bother to break free for that matter. "It's no use!" Hojo N yelled as he decided to break free raising his arms, knocking Chopper's arms off of him.

"Wugh!" Chopper staggered back as Hojo N did a combo attack at him, landing every single hit as this damaged Chopper greatly. "Ugh!" Not only Chopper was getting hurt, but his body was feeling weaker by the second. He pushed Hojo away before falling on his hands and knees as he was starting to lose consciousness again. "My body... it hurts..."

"I already told you my body was a disease to the likes you!" Hojo N exclaimed, "Your skills as a pathetic won't save you from me!"

Hojo N then knocked Chopper to the side as Chopper was about to lose it. He could barely move now as he could only watch Hojo N approach him. "Ugh... I have to keep fighting... !" It was then that Chopper remembered something really important. He looked into his hat, and took out the white and black rumble ball he created several chapters ago. "This... this will be my third rumble ball I take..." Chopper then thought about the consequences for taking a third rumble ball, "But I have no choice! I have to take this, even though I am not entirely sure what might happen to me!"

"What are you babbling about over there!" Hojo N asked, "Let yourself die already!"

"I must do this..." Chopper said groggily while getting, and raised his white and black rumble up, "Here goes nothing... OMNI RUMBLE BALL!" Chopper threw the white and black rumble ball, and ate it as soon as it came down.

The lab then got quiet. Nothing was happening as of yet, not even the 'thing' that happens when a third rumble is used. Suddenly, Chopper's eyes then lit up, with one being black and the other being white. "Yaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" A light and dark aura formed out of Chopper's body for a brief until it disappeared, and Chopper's turned back to normal. Hojo N didn't know what was going on, but he didn't wanted to waste time finding out.

"I'll kill you now!" Hojo N thrusted his arm at Chopper, who instantly disappeared in the flash, "Huh!" Before Hojo N could go where Chopper ran off to, he got hit upside the head as he crashed face-first into a pile of rubble in front of him.

"What in the world!" Hojo N emerged from the rubble, and turned around to see Chopper in his Arm point. Chopper looked at his arms in disbelieve.

"Oh, wow... the rumble ball... it didn't made me transform into that thing..." Chopper said in awe, "I feel so warm... and I can use my forms again..." Chopper then looked at Hojo N, "Sorry, but I won't let you get the better of me again!"

"Hmph! Why don't you be silent!" Hojo asked while striking at Chopper. Chopper avoided the blow, and thrusted his hoove into Hojo's gut, sending him flying towards a wall behind him. "Agh!" Hojo N groaned as Chopper turned into his jump point to leap towards Hojo N with great speed before turning back into his Arm point form again.

"KOKUTEI DIAMOND!" Chopper thrusted his hooves forward, leaving an imprint in shape of a diamond on Hojo's chest as the force of the blow pushed Hojo N strong enough to leave a humongous dent that was nearly as big as the wall. Hojo N flew to the side to get some space while he automatically recovered his wounds.

"Just because you've gotten stronger, doesn't mean you will kill me!" Hojo N yelled as he swunged his tentacle at Chopper. Chopper turned into his Heavy point, and grabbed hold of Hojo's tentacle. Using all his strength, Chopper swunged Hojo N around in circles, with Hojo N crashing through several capsules before Chopper let him go as he crashed into the cieling. Hojo N frusteratedly retaliated by flying down towards Chopper, who turned into his jump point, and jumped so fast, he disappeared. "Hergh!" Chopper reappeared planting his lower hooves on the ceiling floor, and jumped straight down towards Hojo N while turning into his guard point.

"GUARD POINT, SPIKE!" Chopper's fur around him shaped itself into hard spikes as he crashed down into Hojo like a cannonball. Hojo N cried in pain as Chopper bounced off him while in his Guard point form, turning back into it's original shape as Hojo N was furious at this.

"N-JAB!" Hojo N repeatedly thrusted his spikey arms back in forth at Chopper, who remained in Guard Point.

"HARDEN!" Chopper's fur turned into a perfect sphere, deflecting Hojo's repeated attacks as they slowed down by the second. Hojo's last thrust pushed Chopper against the wall as Chopper turned into his Brave point form.

"N-THRUST!" Hojo flew towards Chopper with both of his arms facing towards him as they glowed bright green. Chopper stood up, and connected his hooves together in front of Hojo N.

"SCOPE!" Chopper scanned for Hojo N's weakness as he came closer. Once he did, quickly avoided the double thrust, and turned into his Horn point form, "ROSEO COLLONADE!" Chopper galloped through Hojo N while raising his sharp antlers up, leaving several cuts on Hojo N's body as he lost control of his flight, and crashed into the wall in front of him. Before Hojo N could emerge from the wall, Chopper turned towards him while turning his Arm point form again as a light aura then emitted from his body.

"KOKUTEI ROSEO GOU!" Chopper planted both of his hooves into Hojo N's chest hard, shooting a pink beam through his back as it created a hole in the wall afterwards. Chopper panted heavily as Hojo limplessly was about to fall out of the lab, but suddenly sprung forward.

"ABSORB!" Hojo N raised his tentacle over his head, and planted into Chopper's chest. He then started drain Chopper's life into him, but not for long as Chopper teared his tentacle off his chest, and slammed his head into the floor with his hoove. "Kha haaaaa ha ha ha..."

"Eh..." Chopper was a little dazed from being drained a bit as the light aura around him was losing it's color. "Oh... that's strange... I feel very weird all of a sudden..."

"Haa!" Hojo N then sprung up from the floor, and attacked Chopper repeatedly. Chopper blocked with his massive arms, but as his aura was losing more of it's light, the more dizzy Chopper was getting. "Kha ha ha ha ha! You can't kill me! NOBODY CAN!"

"Eehh!" Chopper continued to block, until he was caught by a feint attack by Hojo N, who then thrusted both his arms into Chopper's chest. "GAAAAAAAAAHH!" The spiky arms were impaled into Chopper's body, causing Chopper to bleed from the mouth.

"KHAAAA HA HA HA HA HA HA! DIE, YOU MISERABLE WORM! DIE!" Hojo N yelled as he knocked Chopper on the ground. Chopper turned back into his brain point form as his aura was turning from light to darkness. "Hmm? What's this now?"

"Mmmm... it hurts... I can't hold it... anymore!" Chopper cried as the darkness then engulfed him. The darkness around him then grew bigger as there were loud noises coming from the inside. The darkness then dispersed as Chopper transformed into a form Hojo N hasn't seen yet.

"Hello?" Hojo N said curiously.

Chopper's form was similar to his heavy point, but he was so much taller, and he had mis-shapened head and antlers. His eyes glowed from underneath his hat, he had human shaped hands with hooves in front of his finger digits. This form is the most deadliest one yet as this menacing looking form is none other than Chopper's Monster Point.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGG GGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!"

Monster Chopper's roar echoed throughout the whole castle, as it created cracks along the ground as well. Hojo N was speechless by this as it was hard to tell what he was feeling about Chopper's new look.

"This is... amazing!" Hojo N exclaimed while raising his arms, "This is very surprising! You finally turned what you were meant to be! You're indeed a monster!"

"RRRRRAAAAAAGGGHH!" Monster Chopper backhanded Hojo N across his body as Hojo N crashed into the wall beside him with intense speed. Hojo N emerged from the wall as his wounds recovered.

"KHAA HA HA HA HA! THAT'S PERFECT! SIMPLY PERFECT! ATTACK ME MORE LIKE THE RAMPAGING BEAST YOU ARE!" Hojo N yelled maniacally. Monster Chopper roared again as he slammed his fist on Hojo N's body. He kept on doing this as the lab shook with each pound Monster Chopper did with his big fists. The creepiest thing, though, is that Hojo N kept laughing every time he got hit hard, since his body automatically recovers whenever he gets injured. "Yes... YES! HARDER! TEAR ME APART! I BEG OF YOU! KHAAAA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

From Monster Chopper's point of view, the real Chopper could sense the great pain he is in while in that drastic form he is in. _"I need to win... my friends... they are counting on me... I have to stop this..."_

"Kha ha ha ha ha! Harder! HARDER!" Hojo N yelled while still getting hit.

_"I must... help my friends... must help... my family...!"_ Chopper thought.

Monster Chopper roared one more time as he grabbed Hojo tightly with both arms, and squeezed him up in the air. "Yes! Continue to unleash your destruction! I KNEW YOU WEREN'T A FAILURE! UNLEASH ALL YOUR FURY ON ME!" Hojo N yelled sadistically.

_"I will not become a monster! You hear me! I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!"_ Chopper's thought tremendously loud. It was then that the smash ball in his pocket began to glow, and enveloped Monster Chopper with a colorful aura, _"FINAL SMASH!"_

Monster Chopper's body glowed bright yellow, startling Hojo as he got loose from Chopper's grip, and flew back. "Hmm? What are you doing now?" He asked. Monster Chopper's body continued to glow brighter as the light blinded Hojo N, "Ahhh!" Once the light dimmed, Hojo opened his eyes, and saw what stood in front of him. "Wh-What!"

Chopper was now in a new form as the aura of light and darkness emitted brightly from his body. His new form consisted off of all his previous point forms. He has the intellect from his Brain point; the antlers of his Horn point, only they looked sharper; he has the body and muscles from his Heavy and Arm point, only they didn't look large, but more regular looking, and his arms and feet were human shaped, with hooves over his palms and fingers, including under his feet; his normal reindeer face from his walk and jump point, only it looked somewhat older and better looking; his puffy fur from his guard point, only most of it was on his three pairs of giant wings on his back. His pink hat looks more elegant rather than puffy, and instead of wearing pants, he wore short jeans that barely reach over his knees, and had several pockets. His eyes then glowed with no pupils just like his Monster point.

"GOD POINT!" Chopper said with a more of a manlier voice, that most girls might find sexy. Hojo N was dumbfounded by Chopper's new look as Chopper looked at him, "I'm sorry, but I must end this now, and regroup with my comrades."

"What did you say!" Hojo asked.

"I don't wish to fight any longer. Please, leave now." Chopper forewarned.

"Grr... You dare mock me again!" Hojo N asked before flying at Chopper, "I will destroy you for good this time!" But as soon as Hojo was several feet in front of Chopper, his whole body began to burn from Chopper's pink aura. "UUUUGGGGHHHHHH!" Hojo N flew back, but his eyes widened in shock to see that he wasn't recovering. "Huh? What is this burning light!"

Chopper only sighed as he then pointed at Hojo, "It's now time that I'd finish this! You will no longer threaten humanity with your experiments anymore! I will cast your life away forever!" Chopper said as he then wrapped his giant wings around his body, "GOD POINT; SAKURA PILLAR!"

Chopper spreads out his wings and body, and unleashed a towering pink ray of light from the center of his body. The light grew wider in perimeter, engulfing Chopper and destroying every single thing in the lab. "NO, STOP THIS NOW!" Hojo N yelled, but when the light touched his arm, he cried even louder as the light burned his arm right off, "AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHH HHHHHHHHH!" Hojo attempted to flee, but fell due to weakness as the pink light started engulfing his feet first. "IT CAN'T END THIS WAY... I STILL NEED TO LEARN MORE... I CAN'T DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

The light finally engulfed over Hojo as it also engulfed the entire lab for that matter. The light was so strong, it also teared a hole through the ceiling. From the front right corner of the castle, the light continued to go up as it was now taller than the fortress itself. It burned nearly that part of the castle until the light finally turned thin and disappeared. Chopper's final smash destroyed the mid to the top section of the front right corner of the castle as Chopper could be seen intact in where what used to be the lab, and the hallways and rooms nearby it.

Chopper smiled pleasantly as he closed his eyes before his aura engulfed him. The aura disappeared as Chopper turned back into his brain point, and fell on his chest. "Ah... wow... I looked really... cool..." Chopper said before he passed out.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: This place sure has weird mirrors, but if they will take me faster to that black coat guy, then I will not complain! Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 125: A real man's pride, Sanji vs M. Bison. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

I'd like to give credit to Greymonkey for suggesting those RedXIII clones he talked about in his previous review; thanks for the suggestion, man, I appreciate it. Anyway, the next fight is sure to be intense. Ciao for now!


	125. Final arc Pt 6

Hello again! It's great to see the Street Fighter series getting back alive again, and what better to honor it's return than by using one of their characters in this chapter? I really liked how this fight turned out, so I hope you all enjoy it! Have fun!

* * *

Mad scientists never learn. Chopper wandered into a laboratory around the higher floors of the dark castle. Chopper then realized the lab belonged to Hojo as he found them there, experimenting on the creatures that resided on the dark towns. They then both fought each other, with Hojo doing his best to stay away, and let his pets do most of the work. He later transformed into monstrous forms, and pushed Chopper to the very limit. Despite all this, Chopper activated his smash ball, and turned into his powerful point, God point, where he then defeated Hojo and destroyed his entire lab with it. Meanwhile, Sanji confronts Bison, and our about to begin their psychotic battle. Who will be the last man standing?

Chapter 125: A real man's pride, Sanji vs M. Bison

The room was big in perimeter; inside lied no furniture of any kind, except for some big paintings hanging from the side of the walls. In the center of the floor had a symbol of a black heart, with purple flames blazing from the bottom to the both sides of it, and the light coming from the big window on the left side of the room illuminated the symbol, and almost the rest of the room. Inside the room were Sanji and Bison, who just met with each other again since their last encounter back in Dreamland.

Sanji clenched his right fist in anger upon seeing Bison again. His heart beated more frequently upon feeling his inner rage, and seemed as if he was about to strike Bison at any moment. Bison was rather amused by Sanji's hate as he let out a smirk.

"I never thought I'd be seeing you again." Bison said, "For someone as weak as you, you certainly had the courage to reach this far. However, you will not go any further."

It was then that Juli and Juni, Bison's elite henchwomen, appeared from the shadows of the room. Sanji was a little surprised to see them again, and could see that they still had some of their injuries they got from Bison in Dreamland. Yet, despite the wounds, they were completely emotionless, and they stood tall around their master's side. Sanji wasn't in the least amused.

"... You really know how to piss a guy off..." Sanji said with a frown while taking out a cigarette, "First, you use your lackies to wore me down, and then, you gave me the last blow, and acted so proud of it as if you did all the hard work yourself." Sanji then placed his cigarette on his lips, and lits it up, "I can't say that was very manly, but I suppose every guy has his own ways of treating their problems."

"Hmm hmm hmm... It seems you haven't forgotten our last encounter. You haven't changed one bit since I last saw you." Bison said before he frowned, "I'm disappointed; didn't my words change your ways of thought at all? I allowed you to live to see the errors of your way of life, and this is how you thank me? By not getting stronger?"

"Consider it as me spitting at your pity towards me..." Sanji replied while breathing out some smoke, "I could care less what you think of me, including anyone else for that matter." Sanji tilted his head sideways with a stoic look, "Besides... I've gotten worse beatings from another old man who can kick my ass twice as hard than you did before."

"Hmph! Perhaps I should've killed you when I had the chance." Bison said as he crossed his arms against his chest, "So, why is it that you're here then? Do you want to redeem yourself by trying to defeat all three of us? Surely, you should know the outcome of that by now... unless, you haven't learned your lesson yet."

Sanji furrowed his brow as he briefly looked at Juli and Juni, taking note of their injuries again before sighing, "I'm here for two major reasons, and one of them has to do with you."

"Oh? So this is about revenge afterall..." Bison said while he smirked, "As I do admire your lust for vengeance, it won't mean a thing unless you have the power to back it up. You failed to impress me when my elite soldiers attacked you that day, you didn't even raise a finger. And when you finally decided to act, it only took one hit to knock you back on the floor like the weak insect you are! You have nothing else to prove to me other than showing your disgraceful taste towards power! But, what can I expect from you? You're only a chef afterall..."

"You're the one to talk; atleast I can act for myself." Sanji replied while taking the cigarette off his lips, "You, on the other hand, talks so much about power and inner strength, and yet, you let your soldiers to do the hard work for you! Isn't that considered weak and disgraceful!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! What do you think this is, boy!" Bison asked with a chuckle, "A fight never has rules; that's how it determines one person to another. The strongest fighter will always come out on top, and those who don't deserve to be casted out from society!" Bison then reached his hand forward before clenching it into a fist, "This isn't a game, you know! From the moment I heard about you pirates advancing to other worlds, despite the un-surpassable obstacles that lied there, I expected so much from all of you!" Bison then frowned deeply, "But no; unfortunate for me, I encountered someone who has mercy for the weak, and has no real goals other than to serve people his roasted heart on a stick!"

"Huh..." Sanji chuckled with a shake of his head, "If that's your way of saying that real men fight by using every opportunity they get possible instead of relying on their own skills, then that I can really pity you for."

"You still don't understand!" Bison replied furiously, "I only take the strongest of warriors into my league, and no one else! When I realized that you were one of those pirates, I had to make sure you were worthy of facing me... and you failed miserably! What makes you think you would stand a chance beating me back then if you couldn't even harm my warriors! And what makes you think that you could even do anything to me now!"

"Because..." Sanji began to say with a sharp glare, "My soul is on fire... and the only way for it to be at ease is for me to stop this dead planet from consuming everything I dear most," Sanji then dropped the cigarette on the floor, "...and to kick the living shit out of you, until you can no longer move!"

"Don't test my patience; I will not hesitate to kill you here and now." Bison said before smirking, "Our experience in combat are vastly different in comparison. You will never defeat me, nor you will even lay a finger on me! I am too strong for you. I will destroy all your hopes and dreams of ever defeating me, and you will never get your revenge, because I will always emerge ontop. So, I have to ask; what are you going to do, chef? Will you escape from my clutches, and never come back, or will you come back here with your crew? That way, the bout between us will finally be even! Accept the facts; you will never be stronger than me!"

Sanji was so angry hearing this, he stepped on his cigarette so hard, he left a crack on the floor, "THAT'S NOT WHY I WANT TO KICK YOUR ASS, YOU SHITTY PRICK!" Sanji yelled furiously as he pointed at Bison's henchwomen, "It's the way you treat your own soldiers! How can you nearly beat them to death after they did so hard in trying to please you! What kind of a sick man does that! And worst of all, they're women! What gives you the right to even lay a finger on them, huh!"

"Hmm hmm hmm, it's the only way for them to learn." Bison replied, "I told you before that I only accept the strongest of warriors into my league. If they fail in any kind of objective I give them, then it's my duty to punish them for it! I don't care if they are men, women, or even children; if they can't take the pressure, then I will kill them!"

"You damn bastard!" Sanji grunted while lowering his head, "What I find so strange is that those two still follow you, even after what you did to them!" Sanji then looked at Juli and Juni, "Why are you two still with him after what he did to you! You can't possibly say that serving that man next to you is worth living for! A man like him doesn't deserve companionship at all!"

"Our purpose in life is to serve Master Bison; no objections." Juli said emotionless.

"Without Master Bison, we are nothing. Failure is not an option, and therefore, we must always carry out our missions successfully in order to make him happy. That is all." Juni said emotionless as well. Sanji was surprised hearing this as Bison simply laughed.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Do you understand now?" Bison asked, "They follow me because I am powerful. Life has no meaning unless you have the power to control everything around you, and destroy the ones who oppose you. That's why I am here, so I can control all of life itself, and destroy the things that are meaningless to me!" Sanji was still in a state of shock, which Bison noticed as he pointed at him, "It seems you can longer withstand the sheer power I possess... Juni, Juli; kill him! Make sure you break every bone in his body!"

"Yes sir!" Juli and Juni said simultaneously as they leaped towards Sanji with tremondous speed. Sanji lowered his head as the light from the window next to him shaded his eyes. Once the duo were close to Sanji, he closed his eyes.

"... I'm sorry." Sanji said sadly.

And with that, Sanji moved so fast he disappeared. Juli and Juni landed on the ground, and looked where he disappeared to, but before they knew it, something happened.

KICK!

"Ugh!" Both Juni and Juli got kicked really hard on their shoulders by none other than Sanji himself as he stood on one knee behind the duo, who then lost consciousness as they fell on their backs. This was truly shocking as Sanji has never done this before intentionally, even Bison was somewhat shocked as his eyes widened.

Sanji remained quiet as he turned around, and picked up Juli, and placed her up against around a back corner of the large room. He did the same with Juni as he stood up while clenching his fists in anger.

"Are you happy...?" Sanji growled, "I knew that they were not going to back down on following your orders no matter what, and I had no choice, but to do the thing I was always against... and that is to kick a woman..." Sanji then turned towards Bison, with his expression looking much more angrier than ever, "I can't express how angry I am right now... It was enough seeing you treat them badly, but for me to knock them out just to get them out of harms way... I am not sure if I can hold myself back any longer. This rage is more than enough to destroy you, that's for sure... and it will be enough to beat the crap out of the rest of you woman beaters, I will promise you that!"

"Well, now... you finally have come to your senses. I'm starting to get somewhat amused. Hmm hmm hmm..." Bison said as he then stood straight while crossing his arms, and placing his feet close to eachother, "It will be my pleasure to end this feud. The time to talk is over! I will now show you the real strength of my psycho power! Now, come at me with all you got!"

"Believe me, I will! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sanji yelled as he finally charges at Bison.

Sanji zigzagged towards Bison with blinding speed until he was several inches close to him, "Ha!" Sanji swung his leg horizontally across Bison's face, but missed as it turns out that Sanji attacked an afterimage. "Wha!" Sanji immediately turned around to see Bison appear before him. "Hergh!" Sanji quickly ran at Bison again before he could do anything, and leaped at him with a flying kick, but Bison moved out of the way, leaving another afterimage of himself as Sanji flew through it. Bison then reappeared in Sanji's way, and thrusted his palm into Sanji's chin while avoiding his attack. "Gah!" Sanji tumbled back, but managed to roll back onto his feet as he watched Bison levitating inches away from the ground.

"Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm! I already told you that your lust for vengeance won't be enough to destroy me!" Bison said with a grin, "Although, I am still willing to make things easier for you. Just stop resisting, and let me finish you off right now."

"Just shut it! I have no intention in listening to you!" Sanji yelled.

"Hmph! Then it's already settled; you will die with regrets, and your loved ones will suffer the same fate!" Bison said with a frown.

"Shut up!" Sanji yelled while leaping at Bison with a spinning kick. Bison evaded the kick without even moving a finger as he levitated to the side without breaking his natural pose. Sanji then continued to charge at Bison with even more kicks, but the results ended up the same as Bison kept evading effortlessly.

"Useless!" Bison exclaimed as he warped away before Sanji could kick him. Sanji then looked up to see Bison coming down at him with his feet together.

"Whoa!" Sanji leaped to the side as Bison landed hard on the ground, leaving a big crack on the floor. "Tsk! He's really strong..." Sanji muttered before charging back at Bison again, "POITRINE!" Sanji aimed for Bison's chest, but Bison suddenly released his psycho aura around himself. "Ugh!" The aura sends Sanji tumbling back until he crashed into the wall behind him. Sanji groaned a bit as he saw Bison forming a purple sphere from his palms.

"PYSCHO SHOT!" Bison's energy sphere shot out towards Sanji, who immediately jumped out the way as the ball exploded onto the wall. Bison continued firing more pyscho balls as Sanji ran alongside the walls of the room to avoid. When he saw an opening, Sanji cartwheeled towards Bison, evading the pyscho balls being shot at him as he then leaped up into the air.

"CONCASSE!" Sanji did multiple forward rolls in midair, and was about to slam his heel onto Bison's head, but Bison levitated back a few feet as Sanji kicked down at the ground instead, leaving a big dent on it.

"Heh heh heh!" Bison chuckled as he then slid across the ground while standing straight, and his feet facing forward. He zoomed past Sanji, tripping him up in the air as Bison teleported in front of him, and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Heragh!" Bison raised Sanji above his head, and slammed him hard down on the floor before warping several feet above him. "Ha ha!" Bison came down at Sanji like a missile as Sanji rolled out of the way, but Bison created a shockwave when he planted his feet on the ground.

"Ah!" Sanji tumbled sideways until he stopped himself with his right hand and knee, and got up to see Bison facing at him.

"Well now, It seems you have grown more endurable, but that will still not be enough to amuse me!" Bison said before firing another psycho ball at Sanji. Sanji merely frowned as he dashed forwardly while the psycho ball flew towards him.

"Out of my way!" Sanji got on one hand, and kicked the pyscho ball into the wall to his left. He got hurt doing that, though, but he quickly got back on his feet again, and charged at Bison again, "MOUTON SHOT!" Sanji swung his leg horizontally at Bison, who smirked as he teleported behind Sanji during the midway of his attack. Sanji expected this, and quickly did a handstand before Bison thrusted his palm at him, missing as a result.

"What!" Bison exclaimed as Sanji spinned around on his right hand to gain some momentum.

"COTELETTE!" Sanji slammed his foot at the side of Bison's ribs. Bison grunted as Sanji then spun himself in the opposite direction, "SELLE!" Sanji then kicked Bison hard on his back, causing him to stagger forward by two steps.

"Grr!" Bison turned around, and swung his fist at Sanji, who strifed to the side, and countered with a strong horizontal kick to the chest. "Gah... heh!" Bison spread out his chest, pushing Sanji's leg off as Sanji staggered back. As he staggered, Bison did a sweep kick, knocking Sanji off his feet as Bison then used his other leg to kick and hold Sanji up in the air, and turned around to knock Sanji down on the floor with that same foot.

"Ah!" Sanji got back on his feet as he then leaped at Bison with a running kick, "VEAU SHOT!" Bison sidestepped to avoid, and grabbed Sanji's attacking leg with both hands. Bison then threw Sanji towards the other side of the room, and fired another psycho ball at him. While in midair, Sanji managed to reach up at the ceiling, and kicked himself down as the psycho ball exploded there. Some debris then began to fall down to where Sanji was about to land as Sanji immediately leaped to the side as the debris crashed hard on the floor. "Ugh!" Sanji saw Bison coming at him with his slide attack again, and immediately jumped up as soon as Bison got close to him.

"JARRET!" Sanji kicked Bison's leg, slowing down Bison's momentum as Sanji quickly attacked with his other leg, "CUISSEAU!" Sanji kicked Bison hard on his thigh, but Bison only smirked as he thrusted his palms into Sanji's chest.

"Yah!" Bison's thrust sending Sanji crashing into a painting hanging from the wall. Bison wrapped back to get some distance as Sanji groggily get's back up on his feet, "Ha ha ha! Well, it does seem that you have some power in you afterall. Your kicks are surely strong enough to leave a dent on a steel platform. However, you'll need to use your fists as well in order to stand a chance against me."

"I'm a chef, you moron." Sanji muttered while standing straight, "It would be really bad for me if my hands get hurt in battle. How else would I make delicious meals for all the beautiful women out there?"

"I see..." Bison said with a smirk, "That makes things much easier then. I won't have to kill you if I can break your arms and legs. That way, you can forever mourn about your loss, which is much worse than death!"

"Hmph! That won't happen even in your dreams, pal." Sanji said before squatting, "I'm determined to take you down without you leaving scratch on me!"

Sanji then dashed, and got underneath Bison, "GIGOT!" Sanji did a sweep kick at Bison's kneecaps, but Bison levitated back, and levitated forward with a right fist. Sanji ducked underneath Bison's arm to avoid, and turned at Bison with another horizontal kick, which Bison evaded by warping away, and reappearing in front of Sanji after his attack. "Ugh!" Bison grabbed Sanji by his shirt collar, and throw him over his shoulder towards the thick window.

"PYSCHO BALL!" Bison shot out a pyscho ball at Sanji, who recovered in midair, and kicked it away up at the ceiling. The ball exploded there as Sanji then jumped off the huge window behind him, and started up and down from the falling debris from the explosion.

"BROCHETTE!" Sanji leaped off the debris, and flew down at Bison with his foot while spinning like a drill. Bison teleported out of the way as Sanji landed on the ground, while Bison reappeared above him, and came down at him with his feet again. "Not this time!" Sanji yelled as he ran towards the wall, and jumped off as he headed towards Bison, who has yet to make impact on the floor, "JOUE SHOOT!" Sanji spins, and delivers a strong kick into Bison's cheek.

"Ahh!" Bison soured across the room, and was about to crash through the window, but teleported in the nick of time as he reappeared on the ground in pain. "Grr... you brat!"

"ESCALOPE!" While still in midair, Sanji attempted to swing his legs across Bison's face when he got close enough, but Bison leaped at Sanji, and elbowed him in the face. "Gugh!" Sanji got knocked back as Bison teleported in front of Sanji again, and did a front flip with his legs alone, kicking Sanji on his back as he then crashed hard on the ground. "Aaah!"

"Yah!" Bison raised his foot, and tried crushing Sanji's head with it, but Sanji got up with a handstand, and thrusted his feet hard into Bison's gut, "Ugh!" He grunted while staggering back as Sanji flipped back on his feet afterwards.

"TENDRON!" Sanji did a side kick, hitting Bison directly into his collar bone. Bison staggered as Sanji jumped, and did a handstand on Bison's shoulders, "MENTON SHOT!" Sanji pulls himself down from Bison's shoulders, doing a perfect thrust kick onto Bison's chin before he touched the ground. Bison grunted as he was about to fall on his back, but using his incredible upper body strength, he stood right back up, and delivered several palm thrusts into Sanji's gut. "Ugh!" Bison then elbowed Sanji ontop of his skull, knocking him on his knees as Bison then did a sweep kick, but missed as Sanji jumped up to avoid, and then did a handstand.

"FRIT ASSORTI!" Sanji kicked Bison in the chin, knocking him up in the air as Sanji then leaped up towards him. "TROISIEME HACHE!" Sanji repeatedly kicked Bison's back with his right foot while still going up in midair. Bison gritted his teeth in anger, and teleported away from the attack as he reappeared facing towards Sanji from a distance.

"PSYCHO SHOT!" Bison fired multiple pyscho balls at Sanji while he was still in midair.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

"Guah!" Sanji went crashing down on the floor as the psycho balls exploded on him, creating a big dust cloud afterwards. Bison teleported on the ground again, chuckling after what he just did.

"Hmm?" But Bison then frowned as he saw Sanji emerging from the rubble, with his suit having several burned marks on it. "That's strange... you should be dead by now. I don't see how you can still keep going after all that."

"I am too pissed off to die right now..." Sanji said sternly while removing his suit, revealing his black vest over his blue and black stripped shirt he has on, "I am not going to be killed by the lowest kind of trash! Until I destroy you, nothing will stop me from making you pay!"

"Hrrgh!" Bison frowned as he removed the golden brackets that were supporting his mantle up on his shoulders, "I am sick of your arrogant attitude!" Bison yelled while tossing his mantle aside, "You seem bound and determined to meet destruction under my hands! I will now fight in your own level! Come on!"

"Hiya!" Sanji leaped at Bison with a double midair kick, which Bison blocked with his forearms while stepping back, and countered with a palm thrust, which Sanji avoided by lowering his head once he got back on the ground, and countered with a side kick to Bison's gut. Bison grunted while staggering a step back as Sanji continued his attack with a double horizontal spin kick. Bison avoided the first kick, and blocked the second one with his left leg. He then did a quick turn while nearly knocking Sanji off balance, and delivered a straight elbow into his face. "Gah!" Sanji staggered back several steps as Bison thrusted both of his palms at him, but Sanji ducked to avoid, and countered with a somersault that Bison avoided by stepping back.

"Grr!" Bison threw a underhand fist at Sanji, who jumped, and did a quick handstand on Bison's attacking arm. Sanji then flipped over Bison, and turned around while swinging his leg back, but Bison effortlessly blocked with his left arm. "Not good enough!" Bison said before throwing a back elbow at Sanji, who avoided with a quick roll to Bison's front side, and got up while doing a strong side kick towards Bison's face, but Bison blocked again using both of his arms.

"Ugh!" Sanji gasped as Bison did a quick charge, and thrusted both of his palms into Sanji's chest. "Ah!" Sanji staggered back up against the wall as Bison quickly grabbed his neck, and started choking him.

"Yeerr!" Bison charged his body up with psycho power, electrifying Sanji in the process as Sanji screamed in pain. "Ha ha ha ha! There is no escape from my pyscho power!" Bison exclaimed. Sanji opened his eyes angrily as he raised his foot towards Bison's upper body.

"PARAGE SHOT!" Sanji repeatedly thrusted his foot into Bison's face. Bison got hit by the first few hits until he blocked the rest of them with his free arm, but Bison still felt the pain from Sanji's multiple kicks. Bison had no choice but to drop Sanji on the floor as he staggered back a bit dazedly while Sanji charged at him. "SANTEN DECOUPAGE!" Sanji leaped closed to Bison, and did three near-simultaneous roundhouse kicks, with the first kick hitting Bison's stomach, the second one hitting his chest, and the last one hitting his neck, stricking them all with the big length of his leg. Bison growled in pain as he tried countering with a downward kick, but Sanji rolled around Bison's back side, and side-kicked Bison upside his head.

"Guah!" Bison staggered forward as Sanji then flipped over him, delivering two near-simultaneous kicks with the first hitting Bison upside his head, and the second one hitting Bison directly in the face. "Why you-!" Bison caught Sanji while he was still in the air, and raised his leg, including his body up, and slammed him hard on the floor.

"Ah!" Sanji cried as Bison raised him back over his body, and slammed him on the floor in the other side. Sanji grunted as Bison was about to slam Sanji again for the third time, but once Bison lifted Sanji off the floor, Sanji brought his heel up to Bison's face, but Bison was quick as he moved his head back to avoid. Sanji wasn't done as he reached towards Bison's arm holding him, and pulled his leg out of his grasp before thrusting both feet upside Bison's head before landing back on the ground.

"Ugh!" Bison staggered forward a few steps as he then turned around, only to see Sanji several inches in front of him again.

"CUISSEAU SHOT!" Sanji did a strong sweep kick at Bison's thighs, nearly knocking Bison off his feet as he began to fall forward. Sanji then jumped, and wrapped his legs around Bison's arm, and did a backflip, throwing Bison over him as he was about to fall on his back. "Huh!" But to Sanji's surprise, Bison prevented himself from falling as he used his feet to hover inches from the floor. "Tsk..."

"Hmm hmm hmm!" Bison laughed before gently landing on the ground, "I am starting to feel amused by your newfound strength, but how long are you willing to keep this up?"

"Until I tear you apart, that's when!" Sanji replied while dashing at Bison, who simply glanced over at Sanji with a creepy grin.

**Meanwhile...**

Robin made her way through the hidden entrance of the castle, and was now back inside. "Cook-san should be around here waiting for me. It's probably best that I'd look for him." She said. She ran along the hallways, hoping to find her comrade as soon as possible. She then heard loud noises coming from above. "Hmm? What's that?"

Robin ran around a corner, and found a spiral staircase leading up. "I won't find out by staying down here. I have to see what's going on!" Robin said as she then went up the stairs.

**Meanwhile...**

"Gugh!" Sanji cried as Bison punched him hard in the gut. Bison continued his attack by hitting Sanji in the face with a spinning elbow, and finished his combo off with an over the shoulder throw. Sanji was knocked across the ground, until he recovered in midair, and dashed towards Bison with blinding speed. "SHISHINABE SHOOT!" Sanji leaped with a powerful flying side kick to Bison, who lowered himself, and managed to catch Sanji by his attacking leg and body. Bison skidded back upon doing so, however, as he then slammed Sanji's back into the ground again. "Eh!" Sanji grunted as Bison was about to crush his face with his foot, but Sanji rolled aside to avoid, and got back on his feet afterwards.

"COLLIER SHOOT!" Sanji rushed over to Bison, and did a strong side towards Bison's neck. He missed, however, as Bison leaped up in the air, and homed down at Sanji.

"HEAD STOMP!" Bison flew down above Sanji, and stomped both his feet hard on Sanji's head. Sanji cried in pain as Bison jumped off of him, and landed behind him. "PYSCHO SHOT!" Bison fired a pyscho ball at Sanji from behind, exploding upon impact his back.

"Geeragh!" Sanji tumbled forward until he crashed into the wall in front of him. He then got really angry again, and flipped back on his feet. Sanji then did several front flips and cartwheels before leaping up into the air upside down, "NAVIGANT QUASI!" Sanji spinned upside-down with his legs spread out as he flew down at Bison like a flying buzzsaw. Bison frowned as he did roundhouse kick for a counter, stopping Sanji's momentum by kicking one of Sanji's attacking leg. The force of the two kicks hitting eachother created a spiritual force that left small cracks along a part of the floor. Sanji then spinned in the opposite direction, and kicked Bison across the face.

"Oof!" Bison mildly staggered sideways as Sanji landed on the ground, did a handstand, and leaned towards Bison with another kick. "Oh no, you don't!" Bison yelled as he sidestepped to avoid the incoming kick, and countered with an elbow across Sanji's jaw.

"Ahh!" Sanji limplessly tumbled back as Bison teleported behind him, and backhanded across Sanji's head, causing Sanji to sour across the room in another direction. Sanji regained his focus, and landed his feet on the ground, skidding back in the process as Bison charged up his palms.

"PYSCHO SHOT!" Bison fired several simultaneous pyscho balls at Sanji, who ran towards them with a confident look.

"JENGA HOU!" Sanji repeatedly kicked away the pyscho balls in several directions. "Eh..." Sanji felt a slight burn on his feet every time he kicks the balls away, but he disregarded it as he kicked the last pyscho ball towards Bison. Bison merely tilted his head sideways as the pyscho ball flew by his head, and exploded into the wall behind him. Bison then tried punching Sanji when he got close, but the chef rolled through underneath his legs, and jumped up behind him, "TROISIEME HACHE!" Sanji repeatedly kicked Bison's back with his right foot only as Bison gritted his teeth in anger upon getting hit.

"Grah!" Bison teleported to escape from the kicks as he reappeared flying towards Sanji from his side. "DOUBLE KNEE PRESS!" Bison does two simultaneous front flips in midair as the last flip kicked down at Sanji's arms.

"Ugh!" Sanji crashed, and bounced off the floor as he then got back on his feet, and went for Bison, who just got back on the ground, "EXTRA HACHE!" Sanji sends a barrage of kicks at Bison, trying to kick him in the face. Bison merely laughed as he easily avoided the kicks by moving his upper body in several directions. Bison then countered with a right fist, socking Sanji in the face as he then knocked Sanji on his back with a sweep kick to his knees. "Ah!"

"Hergh!" Bison pulled back his arm, charging it up with psycho power before bringing it down at Sanji. Sanji quickly tilted his head to the side to avoid the fist by several inches, and countered with a side kick to Bison's head. "Mmf!" Bison flinched at this as Sanji then placed his hands on the floor behind, and pushed himself from the ground, kicking Bison in the gut with both feet as Bison skidded back afterwards.

"MOUTON SHOT!" Once Sanji got back on his feet, he swunged his left leg horizontally at Bison, but missed as Bison teleported a few feet back, and charged at Sanji with another forward flip.

Sanji leaped in the air, avoiding Bison as he got over him at the end one of his flips, "PARAGE SHOT!" Sanji then unleashed another barrage of kicks directly into Bison's face, with the last kick hitting Bison so hard, that any ordinary man would get knocked on their back instantly. This wasn't the case, however, as Bison was able to lean back straight, and thrust both of his palms up at Sanji, who was still in midair as he blocked Bison's thrust with his legs. After he blocked, the force of Bison's palm attack pushed Sanji way up towards the ceiling, which Sanji jumped down of, and headed down towards Bison. "BROCHETTE!" Sanji spun like a drill while he went down as Bison leaped back to avoid him as he got back on the ground.

"PYSCHO SHOT!" Bison shot a pyscho ball at Sanji who leaped up in the air while raising his leg.

"LANGOUSTE!" Sanji spun his body with his legs spread out in a vertical position, and spun along the ground like a vertical buzzsaw cutting everything in it's path. Bison hovered back while looking at his opponent spinning towards him like a maniac as they both went around the room, with Sanji leaving a path of cracks on the floor behind. Sanji then did a quick leap, which surprised Bison as he looked up, and saw Sanji coming down at him, "REQUIN GIGOT!" Bison teleported away as Sanji thrusted his feet hard on the ground, creating a three-layered shockwave that left a big dent on the ground.

Bison reappeared on the other side of the room as Sanji saw him, and tapped his foot several on the ground. "I am not done yet..." Sanji muttered before dashing at Bison with great speed. He zigzagged to different parts of the room, leaving brief blurs behind as Sanji then leaped at Bison leg first, with his feet covered in a purple aura, "ANTI-MANNER KICK COURSE!"

"You stupid fool! I will show you why you're weak!" Bison yelled as he then spread his arms out. Bison's psycho aura then covered his body as his eyes glowed purple, "PSYCHO CRUSHER!" Bison lunged forward with his pyscho aura, and flew towards Sanji like a spinning missile.

Sanji's anti-matter kick, and Bison's pyscho crusher collided with great force as both of their attacks pushed each other back, but with no signs of any of them moving back. "Grr.. ergh..." Sanji was sweating as Bison's pyscho crusher was getting the better of him. "Guhh!" It was then that Sanji got knocked away as he limplessly flew back, with Bison still flying towards him. "Dammit... GAAAAAHHH!" Sanji cried as soon as Bison pyscho crusher hit's him hard in the stomach.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Die, you worm!" Bison laughed as he drilled Sanji hard into the wall, leaving a huge dent on it as Sanji then cried again with some of blood coming out of his mouth.

"Ugh..." Sanji limplessly fell on the floor as Bison teleported back with his arms crossed, and laughed at Sanji's fall.

**Meanwhile...**

Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Usopp were now running around the strangest parts of the castle. Every time they walked through a mirror-like portal, they end up in the same kind of room they just left, only standing on the walls or ceilings.

"I don't like this place, it's too freaky!" Usopp whimpered.

"I'm getting a little dizzy just ending up in all these strange places! Where is the exit!" Nami asked.

"We haven't found a single intersection along the way, so I think we're going the right way! We just have to keep focused here, and not fall under these weird illusions." Zoro said bluntly.

"I don't know about that; this place feels pretty real to me." Usopp said.

"Hey, Zoro, why don't you lead the way? If we could get lost intentionally, we might find a way out." Luffy said with a big grin.

"Oi!" Zoro yelled.

"Let's just keep going already! It's not like we have any other choice." Nami said before sighing irritably. They all continued to keep moving forward along the strange room, hoping they would find a way out.

**Meanwhile...**

"Ha ha ha! Not even a determined worm like you could survive my psycho crusher!" Bison said, mocking Sanji, who was still laying on the ground, "Don't feel too bad about yourself; atleast you were able to entertain me for a while. I haven't had such fun in a long time. I thank you for that, but now it's time for you to succumb to your death."

"Ergh..." Sanji groggily gets back on his feet, wiping some of blood off his lower lip. He then smirked and looked at Bison, "You're are so ignorant, you know?" He said, "I told you that I will be kicking your ass, and yet, you keep saying that you are going to kill me. Could you atleast shut up, and let me fulfill my promise here?"

"Hmm hmm, it seems you still have the nerve to talk to me like that." Bison said with a smirk, "Don't get too cocky; I will make you regret those words in just a matter of moments."

"No... I'd rather make you regret you ever existed!" Sanji said sternly. He then spun around on his right foot with great speed. He then stopped as he raised his right foot, which was now blazing red with heat. "DIABLE JAMBE!"

"Hoo? That strange leg of yours again?" Bison asked while uncrossing his arms, "Are you sure to attack me with that? The last time you did, I knocked you flat on the floor."

"Things don't happen twice in a row! Now, get ready!" Sanji yelled as he charged at Bison with a flying front kick. Bison teleported to avoid, and appeared behind Sanji. This event happened exactly like the time they confronted in Dreamland.

"Still nothing new!" Bison laughed as he was about to backhand across Sanji's head.

"Not until now!" Sanji yelled as he ducked to avoid getting hit. Then in a blink of an eye, and Sanji did a front roll, turning around towards Bison in the process, and lunged towards him with another forward kick with his blazing foot. Bison smirked disappeared as Sanji kicked him really hard in the chest.

"GUUUUUAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Bison soured back across the entire room, and crashed hard into the wall. He emerged from the wall, and gasped in pain as he held his chest, which was really burned. "Damn... where did that come from! I can hardly stand from that kick!"

"HIYAAA!" Sanji dashed towards Bison when he wasn't looking, and did a roundhouse kick, kicking Bison across the face with his blazing foot.

"Gah!" Bison tumbled sideways until he regained his footing, only to see Sanji leaping towards him again.

"TROISEIME HACHE!" Sanji performed a barrage of kicks towards Bison, who instantly teleported away to avoid, and reappeared behind Sanji in a distance.

"KNEE PRESS NIGHTMARE!" Bison did quick and multiple front flips with his legs only, leaving several afterimages behind as Sanji jumped, and ran up the wall next to him to avoid Bison flipping by.

Sanji then jumped off the wall, and spun vertically while curled up in a ball as he fell down to the floor, "CONCASSE!" Sanji slammed his blazing heel on the floor, creating a stream of fire that stretched itself out from side to side. Bison immediately got out of the way as the fire spreads out all over the wall, where Sanji entered the room from a couple of minutes ago. Bison was stunned by this.

"_He has grown much stronger than before... but how!_" Bison thought while gritting his teeth, "Ugh!" He then saw Sanji doing several backflips to him. Bison got his guard up as Sanji turned towards him in the midway of his last flip, and leaped at him with a blazing kick

"PREMIER SHOOT!" Sanji flew at Bison with great speed as Bison charged his body up with psycho power.

"PSYCHO CRUSHER!" Bison leaped towards Sanji, spinning his body horizontally while covered in pyscho aura as he and Sanji hits eachother again for the second time. Both of their auras grow more immense by the second as Sanji yelled furiously, causing the heat on his foot to grow even faster. "Grrrr-AAAAAAHHH!" Bison got knocked back, and got kicked hard in the gut by Sanji. Bison cried in agony as he felt the tremendous coming from blow of Sanji's leg before he soured across the room, and crashed into the wall again. Sanji gently landed back on his feet, and let's out a soft sigh before looking at his opponent.

"Told ya..." Sanji said with a shrug. He then turned back, and started walking away, "Hmm?" Sanji then stopped as he could still hear Bison groaning from behind. Sanji sighed again as he turned back towards Bison, but what he saw got him surprised. "What the...?"

From the other side of the room, Bison slowly rose up from the ground, with colorful sparks of electricity coursing through his body. His head was lowered, so Sanji couldn't see his expression, but he could hear Bison taking deep breaths every now and then. "Ugh.. huuuhh... ugh.. err..." Bison gritted his teeth as his pyscho aura started to show around him again, with more streams of electricity appearing over his body now. "Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh... HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! YAAAAAAHH!" Bison spreads his arms out as his pyscho aura grew tremendously around him, and engulfed the side of the room he was standing on.

"What's happening to him!" Sanji asked, a little worried as Bison could be seen smirking.

"Haaaa ha ha! I am so excited, now!" Bison yelled as his pupil-less eyes glowed purple instead of white. "I've clearly underestimated your full potential, chef! I finally understand how people can grow so powerful with pure determination alone! You have succeeded in proving me wrong about you, and I am truly thankful for that!" Bison then reached out his hand, "I have had a change of heart. Serve me, and together, we will dominate all lifeforms! Nothing will stand against us, for we are all indestructible!"

Sanji frowned at this, "Forget it..." He growled, "I will not become your slave! It wouldn't even matter if I did join you by my own will, right! You would just try to brainwash me just like you did to the rest of the people you met!" Sanji then clenched his fist in anger as the heat on his foot grew stronger again, "The soldiers I have seen from you so far had no emotions; they were acting like robots! They couldn't even think by themselves because you have taken everything away from them!" He then got on his battle stance, "I will stop you, and free them all from your grasp! You are going to lose here and now!"

"Hmm hmm hmm, ha ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA HA!" Bison laughed maniacally, "Well, now, it seems you still believe that you can defeat me! We've been fighting for quite a while now, but you still haven't lived up to your word in destroying me; you mustn't be too angry to finish me off then, since I am still standing."

"Grr..." Sanji growled.

"Don't worry; this will all end soon!" Bison said as his pyscho aura caused the floor to tremble slightly, making Sanji to be more defensive, "I will now fight with all I got! I pray you survive so I can turn you into one of my soldiers forever!"

"SHUT UP!" Sanji yelled furiously as he charged at Bison. Before he could throw a kick, though, Bison appeared several inches in front of Sanji, shocking him as Bison socked him in the face with his right fist. "UGH!"

Sanji soured across the room, and was about to crash into the blazing wall behind him, but Bison teleported in his way, "Not yet!" he yelled as he threw a horizontal kick, kicking Sanji's head as Sanji flew towards the wall to his side. He crashed into hard as he fell on the ground on his knees. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" Bison hovered quickly towards Sanji with his legs facing forward, and leaped as he then clasped his hands together, and brought them down at Sanji. Sanji quickly did a roll, avoiding Bison as he hits the wall instead, giving Sanji some time to strike before he gets back on the ground.

"COLLIER SHOOT!" Sanji did a side kick with his blazing foot at Bison from behind, letting a stream of fire that burned almost everything in it's path.

"Oooh, too close!" Bison teased as it turns he teleported behind Sanji before he could get hit. Sanji frowned as he did a backflip, and tried to kick Bison's skull with his leg, but Bison was quick as he delivered an uppercut in Sanji's gut. Sanji cried in pain as he knocked into the air, where Bison teleported several feet above him. "PYSCHO CRUSHER!" Bison did a downward pyscho crusher, barging Sanji downward into the floor hard as the attack also realeased an explosion afterwards.

"Eeh!" Sanji leaped away from the dust cloud of the explosion, and grabbed his chest in pain. He had little time to recover as Bison chased after with a double knee press. "POITRINE SHOOT!" Sanji aimed for Bison's head, and did a side kick with his blazing foot that released a thin, but a swift fireball forward, but unfortunately missed as Bison hovered back to avoid being hit, and watched Sanji's fireball hit the side of the ceiling, which released a blazing explosion afterwards.

"PYSCHO SLIDE!" Bison slid forward on his feet, and as soon as he stopped, he released some of his pyscho energy from the bottom of his boots, creating a colorful shockwave that knocked Sanji up against the large window.

"Grr!" Quickly after crashing on the window, Sanji flipped back, and bounced off the window, and landed on the ground behind Bison. Bison laughed as he turned towards Sanji, and flew at him with a flying spinning elbow, but Sanji ducked to avoid, and quickly stood back up as soon as the floor beneath him got hot. "ANTI-MATTER KICK COURSE!" Sanji brought up his blazing leg, kicking Bison up across his chin as Sanji's kick also released a fire pillar from the ground Bison stood on, and knocked Bison high up in the air. The pillar disappeared as Sanji ran up along the wall next to him, and leaped towards Bison afterwards.

"FLAMBAGE SHOT!" Sanji grabbed Bison's right arm, and was about to kick Bison down to the ground with his blazing foot, but to his surprise, Bison caught Sanji's burning leg with the back of his left wrist alone.

"Her ha ha ha ha!" Bison laughed as his pyscho aura grew stronger, electrifying Sanji as the sudden pain caused him to let go of Bison's arm, "How about a little push!" Bison asked as he thrusted his palms into Sanji's chest five times, with the last one sending Sanji flying down to the center of the floor like a rocket. Sanji cried while lying on the symbol on the floor while Bison crossed his arms, and placed his feet together, "PSYCHO STOMP!" Bison headed down at Sanji with great speed as Sanji quickly got up, and ran away before Bison landed on the ground so forcefully, that he created a five layered shockwave made out of his pyscho power as it coursed along the ground, destroying the symbol in the center, and disfiguring the rest of the floor.

"Waah! Whoa!" Sanji tumbled forward, but recovered his footing as he ran up alongside the large window to avoid the layers of the shockwave. "You crazy bastard!" He yelled before landing back on the ground. He then did three cartwheels before lunging at Bison with his blazing leg raised, "EPLUCHAGE!"

Sanji brought down his leg, creating five blazing cutting waves that moved forwardly across the ground in different directions. "Heh heh he-AAH!" Bison decided to take the hit as some of the cutwaves passed through his body, leaving some burned marks behind. Bison leaned forward, and despite getting hurt, he laughed as his pyscho aura around him grew even stronger.

Sanji charged at Bison, and leaped up yet again while spinning his body horizontally with his blazing leg raised up. "SANTEN DECOUPAGE!" Sanji then did a 1080 degree spin, with each regular spin creating a horizontal cutting wave that went diagonally downward towards Bison. Bison hovered back as the waves left a small wall of fire on the floor after making impact, while Sanji lands on the ground, and ran towards his own walls of fire he just created. "BROCHETTE SHOOT!" Sanji jumped feet first, and spun his body horizontally, going through the walls of fire as he was now engulfed by his own flames. He drilled his blazing feet directly into Bison's chest as Sanji flew him diagonally upwards.

Bison grunted in pain as he was going to get drilled up against the upper wall, but he then smirked as he was able to skid forwardly along Sanji's blazing body as Sanji drilled his legs into the wall. While still in midair, Bison did a front flip, wrapping his left arm around Sanji's head, and brought him down to the floor along with him. "Heh heh! One!" While souring down towards the floor, Bison punched Sanji in the head while holding him tightly, letting out an electrical discharge from his fist that damaged Sanji even worse, "Two!" Bison repeated the procedure by hitting Sanji again, nearly knocking him out as Bison then lifted him above his head. "Three strikes, you're out!"

Bison slammed Sanji on the floor hard, with Sanji landing on the back of his head. Sanji limplessly fell on his back afterwards as Bison picked him up by his neck, and started choking him again while also releasing his pyscho power on him to further the damaging process. "Ha ha ha ha! I truly had fun! You will be of great use in my army! Now, submit under my pyscho power! Let me guide your spirit for the rest of your days!" Sanji then raised his blazing leg, surprising Bison as Sanji placed his leg on Bison's cheek. "Guaaahh!" The heat burned Bison greatly as the pain caused him to let go of Sanji, who raised his head upon regaining focus.

"FLAMBAGE SHOT!" While standing up on the ground, Sanji slammed Bison's face into the floor with his blazing foot, creating a mild explosion afterwards. "GET UP!" Sanji yelled as he kicked Bison in the face with his regular foot, knocking Bison up on his feet as Sanji proceeded to kick the living daylights out of him with multiple kicks. "COLLIER! LONGE! JARRET! QUASI! DENTS! TENDRON! BOUCHE! QUEUE! FLANCHET! POITRINE! MOUTON! GIGOT! SELLE! COTELLETE! EPAULE! ESCALOPE! OEIL! NEZ! JOUE! MENTON!" Sanji's last kick hit Bison in the chin as Sanji then prepared the finisher with his blazing foot, "COLLIER SHOOT!" Sanji ended his deadly combo with a powerful side kick that released a stream of flames over Bison.

"GrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRA AAAAAAAGHHHH!" Bison screamed in pain, but he was not finished. He moved forward through the flames, and delivered a combo of elbows, knees and palms into Sanji, with the finisher elbowing Sanji down hard on his chest. "You little maggot! Only a few have ever survived against me for this long, and I will not let you be one of them!" Bison brought his foot down at Sanji, but missed as Sanji rolled back on his feet, still willing to fight on, "I am no longer amused; instead of having you in my army, I will kill you instead!"

"Heh! I know you're hesitating to beat me. You don't need to deny it." Sanji said with a smirk, "I'm not done yet, though. So get ready for more!"

"No... I won't let you get the better of me! I am stronger than you!" Bison yelled furiously.

"No use lying to yourself!" Sanji said before growing serious, "Now, I will-huh!" Before Sanji could take a step forward, something was holding his blazing foot back. "Who the-!" Sanji gasped as he saw Juni and Juli holding on his blazing foot, preventing him from walking any further. "Wh-What are you two doing! You're going to die if you hold onto my leg!"

Juni and Juli groaned in pain as they were being burned, but held onto Sanji's leg nonetheless as Sanji didn't know what to do. Bison saw this, and immediately smirked as he decided to act upon this moment. "Now I got you!" Bison yelled as he charged up his hands. Sanji saw this, and gasped in shock.

"Are you crazy! You're going to hit them too!" Sanji yelled.

"PYSCHO BEAM!" Bison created a pyscho ball from his palms, and thrusted it into the ground in front of him. Pillars of pyscho energy then emerged from the ground one by one as they were heading towards Sanji.

"Dammit!" Sanji kicked his leg to the side, causing Juni and Juli to let go before Sanji got hit by one of the pillars, "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sanji tumbled back, with his body nearly burned as Juni and Juli groggily beside their leader. Sanji groggily got up on his hands and knees, and glared at Bison's soldiers. "What's wrong with you two! Don't you realize I am trying to save you!"

"Ha ha ha ha! Don't waste your time! They only follow me, and no one else!" Bison laughed, "Now that I have my elite back, they will help me dispose of you for good."

"You bastard! This fight is only between you and me! Don't get them involved in this!" Sanji yelled furiously.

"I don't see the reason why I shouldn't get them involved! Besides, what better way to destroy you then with the people you try to save! It's all over, chef!" Bison said while pointing at Sanji, "Now go, you two! Destroy... what!" But to his surprise, his elite duo were binded in place by arms that sprouted from their bodies seconds ago. The arms then clutched their backs as the duo limplessly fell on their backs. This was all surprising to Bison, "What just happened!

"You shouldn't abuse your soldiers so much; they are not exactly machines, you know?"

Bison turned around, and saw none other than Robin standing near the doorway to the room. "You! You're that woman who defeated my soldiers back then!"

"Robin-chan!" Sanji yelled in relief, happy to see Robin again. He then gasped upon seeing Robin's injuries, "Robin-chan, what happened to you! Are you okay!"

"I'm alright! I only fought with a disturbing clown, but I was able to defeat him, and get back inside the castle." Robin explained, "Do not worry, Cook-san, I will take care of this man for you."

"Robin-chan..." Sanji said before groaning in pain.

"I see... you came from the outside, so I presume you defeated Sweet Tooth." Bison said, "Hmm hmm, unlike your chef friend, you are certainly much more amusing." Bison then walked towards Robin, "I will take you in as a shadoloo soldier, and you will do everything I say flawlessly."

"Robin, get away from him! He's too strong!" Sanji yelled. Robin sprouted arms from Bison's body, but when she did, she felt the current of Bison's pyscho aura.

"Aaahh!" Robin collapsed on her knees, and with the injuries she got from Sweet Tooth, she could barely stay concious as Bison then frowned.

"What's this? You can't fight anymore? Hmph!" Bison grabbed Robin by the hair, and tossed her on her back between his heavily injured elite duo. Bison then pulled back both of his palms as he charged them up with pyscho energy. "Oh well, I suppose this makes things much more easier for me! Now rest easy while I take over your mind!" Bison then reached his hands towards Robin's head. Robin couldn't move as Sanji was completely terrified by this.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBB BBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN NNNNNN!"

Sanji's cry woke up Juni and Juli as there eyes were shot open. They then sprung up, and got in Bison's way. "What!" Bison gasped as he accidentally grabbed onto his duo elite.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both cried as Bison's pyscho power coursed through their bodies, burning them up to the point that they could no longer breathe. Bison lets go of them as both Sanji and Robin were shocked at what just happened. Juni and Juli glanced over their shoulders, and to Sanji's surprise, he could see them smiling pleasantly at him.

"Thank you... for waking us up..." Juni said kindly.

"Now... we can finally sleep..." Juli said kindly as well.

They then fell on their chests dead as their bodies turned into dark element life streams. The streams vanished in thin air as Sanji couldn't believe at what just happened. "They're gone..." Robin said mildly shocked getting up on one knee. Bison frowned at this loss as he then gritted his teeth.

"Hergh... they somehow broke free of my pyscho control. In any case, it's a good thing that they died; they were pratically useless from the start." Bison said.

Those despicable words struck Sanji in the heart, he was absolutely furious now. He clenched his hands into fists as he slowly stood up from the ground, and stood up straight, "Robin-chan..." he said, grabbing Robin's attention, "I need you to get out of this room now. I can't guarantee your safety if you stay here any longer."

Robin could see the anger and determination in Sanji's eyes as she then nodded slowly, "Alright... be careful..." Robin said. She limped to the doorway, walking pass Bison, who only focused his gaze on Sanji as Robin walked out of the room.

"Heh heh heh! Are you upset? You couldn't save those worthless soldiers of mine afterall. Doesn't that make you feel utterly useless?" Bison asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, Shithead..." Sanji replied while placing a cigarette on his lips, and lits it up, "I'm really not in the mood to talk to you right now. In fact, I have been fighting you so long, I am kinda getting hungry." He then blew out a puff of smoke before holding his cigarette with his fingers, "I feel like making a special dish today... something I haven't tried out yet. I need a perfect ingredient for it, though, and I didn't know what it was until I met you. It's then I decided... that you will be that ingredient."

"What?" Bison asked with a frown. His eyes then widened in shock as Sanji's body glowed colorfully. Sanji activated his Smash ball as his eyes glowed yellow. "What's happening to you?" Bison asked.

"I've made my decision... I am going to make a cuisine out of you!" Sanji yelled before tossing the cigarette away, "FINAL SMASH!" The fire on Sanji's foot then grew tremendously as it took shape of flaming scythe, with the larger blade coming from his heel.

"I don't know what's going on, but I will stop it!" Bison yelled as he threw a fist at Sanji, but Sanji disappeared in a blink of an eye. "What!" Bison turned around, and saw Sanji running around the room, leaving a towering trail of fire behind. By the time he was done running, all the sides of the room were engulfed in flames as Sanji then leaped to center of the room.

"I can't cook without the oven on. I don't intend to serve you raw." Sanji said bluntly.

"Why you! KNEE PRESS NIGHTMARE!" Bison did several front flips towards Sanji, who swiftly avoided Bison, and disappeared. "Huh! Where did he go!"

"First, we cut the lardons into thin slices!" Sanji started explaining as vertically kicked Bison around his body so fast, Sanji couldn't even be seen. Bison cried in pain as Sanji reappeared behind him, "Then we parboil them to remove the excess salt!" Sanji then did a quick spin, unleashing a blazing tornado that engulfed Bison, and knocked up in the air. Bison's skin was nearly burned to crisp as Sanji reappeared above him, "You then saute them to render out the fat!" Sanji double kicked Bison to the burning floor, and kicked him along the ground repeatedly, before knocking him back up in the air, "And then, you add the oil before adding in the vegetables!"

Sanji leaped after Bison, and repeatedly kicked him up higher in the air. Sanji then started bouncing from wall to wall, kicking through Bison in midair, not giving him the chance to land on the ground. "GRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Mushroom stems and pieces will often be added at the beginning of the dish in order to contribute to the flavor of the sauce!" Sanji spun vertically upwards with his blazing leg extended, repeatedly kicking Bison up as he then kicked him down with the same foot. Bison crashed hard on the floor, which was now blazing red from the heat in the room. Sanji then landed back on the ground on one knee while raising his head up, "The sauce is then returned to the chicken and the whole mushrooms are added in the last fifteen minutes of cooking!"

Sanji then stomped his heel on the ground, and raised it upward as all the flames flew upward in the center of the room, slowly creating a giant fireball, which glowed white in the center, and orange in the sides. The room turned back exactly how it was as Bison groggily gets back on his feet. "The juices are thickened by adding blood at the end."

Sanji went towards Bison for a kick, but Bison immediately socked Sanji in the face, staggering him back as Bison was now furious, "THIS ENDS NOW! ULTRA SPECIAL!" Bison did a triple forward flip, hitting Sanji three times as he got knocked off his feet. Bison then did a psycho crusher, and pushed Sanji all the way up towards the top of his fireball. "THIS PLACE WILL BE YOUR GRAVE!" Bison then pushed Sanji towards the fireball, and planted his feet into Sanji's gut to make him fall faster. Sanji then fell into his fireball as Bison teleported in front of the window. "YES! I WIN!" But to his surprise, the fireball suddenly shrunk, and coated around Sanji's entire right leg.

"And now, for the coup de graci!" Sanji yelled as he charged Bison with maximum speed, "COQ AU VIN; FLECHE SHOT!" Sanji leaped, and thrusted his blazing leg forward, kicking Bison hard in the chest for the final time. The blazing coating around his leg was released into a big blazing arrow as it shot Bison through the window, including the entire wall around it, and sends Bison flying out of the castle.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bison cried as the arrow pushed him far, far, and farther away, as he flew over the fortress as well. He was literally being blown away in thousands of kilometers per second as he kept flying back as he glanced back to see Obscurum's gathered dark element life force already several feet behind him. "NOOOO! THIS CANNOT BE!"

Bison continued to scream until the arrow impaled him into the pool of dark elemental life.

SPLOOOOOOOSSSSHHHH!

An explosion occurred inside the energy afterwards as Bison was now long gone. Sanji's foot was back to normal as Sanji lets out a smile before collapsing on his knees. Robin came back into the room, seeing that Bison was gone, and rushed over to Sanji's side.

"Are you alright, Cook-san?" Robin asked.

"Yes... I am..." Sanji said as he then chuckled, "... That was some dish... not even Luffy could even eat that in one whole bite." Sanji then looked up, "I couldn't save them... do you think that... they are in heaven now?"

"Mmm hmm. I'm positive that they are." Robin replied kindly.

"Heh... good." Sanji said with a soft sigh, "I hope those two rest in peace..."

**Meanwhile...**

Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Usopp emerged from another mirror-like portal, and finally ended up in another place. "Finally, we're out!" Usopp sighed in relief while collapsing on his hands and knees.

"Where are we this time?" Luffy asked. Luffy could see a big spiral staircase in front of him, with stain-glass windows along the side of the curved walls.

"Judging by the looks of this place, it looks like we're in a tower." Nami said.

"A tower, huh? I wonder what's at the top." Luffy said while rubbing his chin. Zoro walked up to one an open window, and peered his head through it. His eyes widened as he looked back at his crew.

"Guys, you better take a look at this." Zoro said.

The others looked through the window, and could see that they were indeed in a tower. It wasn't just a regular tower, however, as it was not on the ground, but it floating over the west garden, or from the garden on the right side from where the crew entered the castle.

"Waahh! Just how did we got over here!" Nami asked while backing away from the window.

"I say we should go back to that crazy room again!" Usopp said nervously while raising his hand up.

"Let's go upstairs, and see where we go from here." Zoro said bluntly.

"Alright, let's go up the stairs. Don't get lost along the way, Zoro." Luffy ordered.

"Shut up..." Zoro mumbled.

The four cautiously when up the long stairway. It took them atleast a minute or two to finally reach the end of the stairway, and find a double wooden door at the end. Luffy punched the door open as through was a circular room with a black and red tiled floor, and hollow balcony as the second floor. There were also regular double door windows on each of the floors, with purple drapes on the sides.

"Oooooooh! So coooOOOL!" Luffy said in awe as he and his crew walked into the room.

"I don't like the looks of this place..." Usopp whimpered.

"Where do we go now?" Zoro asked. Nami looked around the place, until she saw something through the double door window in the other side of the room in the first floor.

"Hey, I think there's another portal there." Nami said, pointing at another mirror-like portal on the balcony outside the room.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to it." Luffy said as he was about to walk towards it, but Zoro stopped him by placing his hand on his shoulder. "Huh? What's up, Zoro?"

"We're not alone here..." Zoro said while shifting his vision around his surroundings. Both Nami and Usopp got scared as they got close to Luffy and Zoro to feel safe.

Suddenly, the double door window on the second floor bursted open, catching the Strawhat crew's attention. "Welcome, my dear friends! You made it just in time!"

"Who goes there!" Luffy asked angrily.

A colorful triangle appeared over the inner balcony of the second floor as it then shattered into pieces. Kefka then emerged from the destroyed triangle, and levitated over the rail.

"Greetings! It is I, Kefka, the strongest ruler who will destroy everything that has no meaning!" Kefka said with open arms, "As guests in this dark and eerie world, I would like to be the first to CRUSH YOUR HOPES AND DREAMS WITH AN IRON FIST!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Huh! Hey, who the heck is that weird guy! He looks so familiar, though... yeah, isn't that the guy that had a big boat? Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 126: I am the bravest warrior of the cosmos!, Usopp vs Kefka. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Coq au vin is claimed to be a famous french cuisine. It fits perfectly with Sanji since his attack names are based off food all the time. Anyway, the next chapter should be interesting for all the obvious reasons. I'll try update quicker next time! Ciao for now!


	126. Final arc Pt 7

I had a little trouble with the fight in this chapter, considering that Kefka has god-like powers, and Usopp... doesn't. In any case, I think this battle turned out alright. I hope you like it! Have fun!

* * *

An end of a psychotic leader. With nothing but having pure anger in his heart, Sanji fought Bison beyond his limits. Inspite of all his efforts, however, it appeared that Bison was about to defeat him anyhow. Robin then appeared, and helped Sanji, but when Bison was about to kill her, his own elite duo, Juli and Juni, took Bison's finishing blow, and died in Robin's place. Seeing this angered Sanji like never before as he activated his final smash, and finally managed to defeat Bison. Half of the Obscurum rulers are now gone. Will the rest of the Strawhat crew be able to defeat the other half?

Chapter 126: I'm the bravest warrior of the cosmos!, Usopp vs Kefka

Luffy and his crew looked up towards Kefka with nearly shocked expressions, watching Kefka as he floated over the rail on the second floor, picking his right ear with his pinky. "Eh... give me a sec here; I think my ears clogged up from screaming at you earlier..." Kefka said before picking out some earwax from his ear, and flicked away.

The Strawhats kept their guard up, but were severely confused at the Obscurum ruler before them. "... Who's this guy?" Zoro asked.

"Tha-Tha-That's the guy back in Dreamland... he nearly killed us back then..." Usopp whimpered behind Zoro.

"Oh? Funny, I don't remember that." Zoro said while tilting his head sideways.

"It's because you were sleeping during that time!" Nami answered to Zoro, but gave a worried look towards Kefka, who was now picking out earwax from his other ear "I didn't expect to see this guy again after everything that has happened back then. Not even his own power was enough to destroy him..." Nami then gritted her teeth, "Anyway, this guy is really dangerous. If hadn't been for Usopp back then, who knows if we had made it out alive..."

"Um, maybe we shouldn't talk about that right now. He is right in front of us, you know?" Usopp whispered nervously. Luffy remained quiet while staring at Kefka with a confused look. In the meantime, Nami briefly looked through the double door window up ahead before looking back at Kefka with a stern look.

"Okay, we can still make it out of this. All we have to do is make run for it towards that portal while this guy isn't looking." Nami whispered to her comrades, "I don't where we might end up, but anywhere is better than here."

"As if running away will make a difference." Zoro replied while glaring at Kefka, "We're in the enemy's territory, remember? Even if we do get away from this... guy, I doubt it will be the last time we see him. He's going to keep chasing us until we're dead, and the only way to get rid of him is to defeat him."

"But he has magical powers, Zoro!" Usopp hissed, "Powers that can even destroy a ship!"

"So what? We've been through much worse before..." Zoro replied. Kefka was still busy with his ears as Nami couldn't seem to wait any longer.

"It's now or never! We have to atleast give this a try before anything else happens!" Nami hissed, "I'm going for it now!"

Nami then sprinted forward, with Usopp following behind as Luffy and Zoro kept their eyes on Kefka just incase he does anything to stop them.

"Eh...?" Kefka shifted his eyes down towards the first floor, and noticed Nami and Usopp running towards the exit. Luffy and Zoro noticed this, and got ready to attack Kefka, but what they found strange is that Kefka didn't try to do anything to stop them.

"Almost there!" Nami yelled happily as she reached her hand towards the double door window. Luffy then looked forward, and noticed a shadow coming from one off the standing columns to the side of the exit. "Huh!" Nami looked to her left to see one of Kefka's guards trying to bring his sword down on her.

"Guys!" Luffy yelled as he stretched his arms forward, and pulled Nami and Usopp back away from the exit, making the guard miss as he brought his sword down on the floor. The crew regrouped again as the rest of Kefka's guards appeared from behind the supporting columns, and surrounded the Strawhats.

"Oh no! We're trapped!" Usopp whimpered.

"This is why escaping was pointless." Zoro said bluntly, "I sensed these guys earlier, and it would be really hard to get through them without the clown noticing this."

"And you couldn't have warned us before! We nearly got our heads cut off, you moron!" Usopp yelled before backslapping Zoro across the back of his skull, but Zoro didn't faze from this.

"Hmph! You guys are really pathetic." Kefka said with a smuggish frown, "I didn't know you guys were such pansies, that you would try to escape from me. Although, I can understand why; I am a force to be reckoned with, and my strength is unmatched to all those who dare oppose me. Especially you stupid pirates."

Kefka then floated down towards the first floor, and balanced on his right foot, with his left knee raised up, and facing towards the crew with right side. Luffy and Zoro got into their defensive stance, while Nami and Usopp hid behind them while looking at Kefka over their shoulders.

"Let's see, there is only four of you here?" Kefka asked while raising his eyebrows, "Beh, I wanted to face all of you at once, but I suppose my other... comrades-eh..." Kefka said with a disgusted tone, "... are facing your other friends now. I'll just have to kill you all here, and leave squat for the other guys waiting for you up ahead. That way, I can be atleast satisfied in doing the smart thing that should have been done a long time ago!"

"Look, we're in a hurry here!" Nami stepped up to Kefka, "If you don't want us to get on our nerves like last time, we'll make sure you pay dearly! Now get out of our way, before we make you!" Nami warned while getting out her PCT.

"Oooohh, I'm soooo scared!" Kefka teased before pointing at Nami, "Look, guys, she took out her shiny blue tube! Whatcha' going to do with that, huh? You're going to whack us to death with it! Mwa ha ho ho ho ho!"

Kefka's soldiers laughed at Nami as well, but didn't laugh for long as Kefka hushed them with a wave of his hand, "Seriously, though, you guys have been soooo meddlesome lately. I mean, I can probably imagine a stupid kid with his pets doing that sort of thing, but pirates? Pfft!" Kefka mocked, "If you would've just butted out when you had the chance, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Kefka then gave a smuggish smirk, "There is no turning back, I'm afraid. You have just walked into your final resting place, and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"Yeah, that's right!" The captain of Kefka's soldiers said behind him determinedly, "And since you are outnumbered by Lord Kefka's troops, there is no way you can escape from here! The odds of getting away would be like... a billion to one! You might as well give up now, and we will assure that your deaths will be painless!" Kefka rolled his eyes from hearing that, and glanced at his captain over his shoulder.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious, for repeating the things I just said... except for the 'painless death' part. Now shut it, and let the smart guy talk! Hmm!" Kefka said angrily. The captain gulped upon seeing this as he hid behind his men. "Now as I was saying, you pirate trash are finally going to get what's coming to you! Since the day that stupid punching hand took you out of your world, and got you into this mess, I felt so uneased with myself, and those pathetic comrades-eh of mine were too dullheaded enough to take you seriously. I wouldn't be surprised if the other half of your comrades-eh have already taken care of half of those idiots I hanged out with, considering that the good guys always seem to win if the bad guys take them so lightly from the start."

"Wha? You don't care if your friends might die?" Nami asked.

"It's not that I don't care, it's just that... actually, yeah, I could care less about them." Kefka said with a quick nod, "And they are not my friends; I'm just hanging out with them until I could get back what I want, then I will have no problem killing them all." He said seriously, "It's their fault you're here to begin with! If you guys were able to exceed their expectations, then it's quite obvious what the results would be! Regardless, even if your friends kill them or not, things won't change since I am the strongest ruler of the eight! Isn't that right, fellas?"

"Oh, yes, Lord Kefka! You're truly magnificent!" commented one of Kefka's guards.

"Nobody can surpass your greatness, Lord Kefka!"

"If I had a son or a daughter, I would name them after you, Lord Kefka!"

"Alright already, they get the picture." Kefka said, silencing his troops with a wave of his hands.

"What an idiot... I still can't believe this guy is one of the rulers..." Nami muttered as she, and her friends, except for Luffy, sweatdropped at this scene.

"And furthermore..." Kefka said while lowering his head, and sticking out his finger, "I have the need to destroy a certain pirate that has done a terrible thing to me back then..." Kefka eyes then shot open as he then pointed at somebody, "And that person is you!"

Kefka was pointing at Luffy, who merely tilted his head sideways in confusion while his crew gasped at this, "That's right; the idiot there is the reason for all my hatred towards you pirates. Not only did he trespass into my ship, and knocked all my men down, he took it upon himself to hit me in the face, and chased me all over my ship like a raging lunatic!" Kefka then smirked at Luffy, "You think I was angry before, well wait until you see how angry I am now! Just so you know, I was only playing with you back then. That won't be the case here, however, for I will destroy you and your friends with one blow!" Kefka then looked away from Luffy with a cocky smirk, "I can see that your speechless ever since you saw me again. Are you afraid? I am not surprised. I bet you regret of ever making fun of me now..."

Luffy still remained speechless, but then his eyes widened in realization, "Oh! Now I remember you!" Luffy said while placing the bottom of his right fist on his left palm, "You're that transexual-looking guy back in that ship!"

"Sure, you may be stronger than you look, I'll admit that much, but there is no way in hell you can match up to me." Kefka boasted as if he didn't hear what Luffy just said, "I have powers of a god, you know? Although, all my strength hasn't come back yet, I am still very strong, and I could-DID HE JUST MAKE FUN OF ME AGAIN!"

"No, Lord Kefka! Please control yourself!" The Captain yelled as he and more than half of his companions refrained Kefka from flying over to Luffy, and attempt to rip his head off. You could clearly see the sheer anger in Kefka's expression due to his bloodshot eyes, and wide gritted teeth. Even though his men tried pulling him back, he continuously tried to reach for Luffy, who simply tilted his head in confusion again.

"Um, Luffy, I don't think we should be making fun of the guys who are trying to kill us." Usopp whispered to Luffy, "They might... I dont know, KILL US!"

Once Kefka was able be at ease, his men backed away from him. Kefka then formed a fireball from his palm, which alerted the Strawhats as they got defensive again. "Bah... why do you people always have to be so cocky at times like this!" Kefka asked as he glared down at the crew. His men also got into their battle stances, taking out their weapons as they surrounded the Strawhats again. "I'm going to finish what should have been done a long time ago! And since I have been serious about you from the start, I will not get killed again!"

Zoro unsheathed his swords, and smirked at Kefka, "I can sense that you are one strong guy. Let's see how well you do against all four of us!"

"Hmph! Have you forgotten that I am the strongest ruler here!" Kefka asked, not intimated by Zoro's words, "Give me your best shot; I will take you all down with all I got!"

The Strawhats faced their back against each other, facing towards Kefka and his men surrounding them. "Tsk! There is no getting away from this." Nami muttered, "Defeating these guys shouldn't be a problem, but I am not sure about the clown. Luffy, you and Zoro go face that clown while Usopp and I will take care of the guards, okay?" Nami asked, but got no reply, "Luffy?"

Luffy was simply standing in a defenseless stance, facing in front of Kefka with his head lowered. Luffy then tilted his head up with a determined look, "No!" Luffy said.

"Huh!" Nami and Usopp said in unison. Zoro glanced at Luffy with a confused expression as Kefka's guards looked at eachother with a confused look as well.

"Eh! No?" Kefka repeated in confusion.

"No." Luffy replied plainly. The room got quiet as everyone wondered what the heck Luffy was thinking.

"No... are you really that stupid?" Kefka asked as he then looked at his captain, "He just said 'no' to me. What's he thinking? Did you hear him say 'no' just now?" The captain nodded as Kefka looked back at Luffy with an annoyed expression, "Why are you saying 'no'! It's not like you have a choice here, you idiot! You have to fight me, or get killed here!"

"He's right, Luffy!" Usopp whispered to Luffy, "What do you mean by saying 'no'?"

"I mean that we don't have the time to be doing this." Luffy said while briefly looking at Usopp, "If we have to fight with one of these guys, it shouldn't be all of us." Luffy then smiled, "I trust my crew, and I am sure that only one of them is enough to defeat this guy."

"You're underestimating me now!" Kefka asked with an angry expression.

"Heh, I see." Zoro said with a smirk, "It's best that we all keep going, and find the way to stop this world from getting any bigger. The faster we do so, the more of a chance we might actually stop this." Zoro then sheathed his swords, "I'll never understand how you always say the right things at the right time."

"So we're going to escape then?" Nami asked.

"Yep!" Luffy said as he pointed forward towards the portal behind Kefka and some of his troops. "The three of us will go on ahead, while one of you will stay here, and defeat this weird clown."

"I'm right here, you know! Stop mocking me!" Kefka yelled furiously.

"Oh, what a relief." Usopp said happily while patting Luffy on the shoulder from behind, "For once, you finally made a decision I could actually follow without any trouble. I have to say, this is the best thing you have ever decided."

"I'm glad you could see it that way, Usopp." Luffy said smiling while pointing at Usopp, "Because I picked you to stay here, and fight this guy all by yourself."

Usopp's relieved expression quickly disappeared as jaw dropped, and his eyes turned briefly pupiless. "... Wha... huh?"

"Oh, good choice." Nami agreed as she faced towards the frightened Usopp, "You did make that guy destroy his own ship once. I'm sure you won't have much trouble with him."

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha..." Usopp said at a lost of words.

"Good luck, Usopp. You're going to need it here." Zoro said with a nod.

"WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA...!" Usopp repeated even louder.

"Heeeyyyy!" Kefka yelled to get the Strawhat's attention, "If you're done talking, I would like to kill you all now! Get them!"

Kefka's guards yelled as they charged towards the Strawhats from every direction. "Well, time to go!" Nami said as quickly took out a smoke pellet from Usopp's bag, and threw it down on the floor. The pellet exploded into a huge smokescreen that nearly covered most of the first floor. The guards coughed from within, including Kefka, who immediately got out of the smoke's range.

"Grr! Why that no good... hergh!" Kefka gasped as he then saw Luffy, Zoro, and Nami dashing out of the smoke screen, and headed toward the portal behind the double door window. "Hey, you nimwits, they're getting away! Stop them!" Kefka yelled at his guards, but got no reply as the guards were having trouble getting out of the smokescreen. From the same spot where Luffy, Zoro, and Nami escaped from the smokescreen, Usopp ran out of the smokescreen, and cried in agony while trying to get towards his crewmates.

"WAIT! PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! UGHHUHUHHH!" Usopp cried while tears poured out of his eyes.

Seeing that his men weren't going to stop the Strawhats anytime soon, Kefka faced towards where the crew were escaping. "Why do I have to do everything myself here!" Kefka asked himself as he then threw a piercing fireball passed Usopp and his crewmates. The fireball burned through the double door window, and exploded onto the portal upon impact. "Mwa ha ho ho ho ho! There is no escape-geh huh! Why are you guys still running!"

"Hold on to me, guys!" Luffy said. Zoro and Nami held onto Luffy by his shoulders as Luffy stretched his arms passed the destroyed double door window, and grabbed the front rail of the outer balcony passed the destroyed portal.

"WAIT FOR ME, PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Usopp yelled while gaining on his crewmates.

"GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!" Luffy spring himself right before Usopp could grab onto him, but ended up crashing on the floor instead. Kefka was utterly shocked at this as his jaw was hanging wide open.

"Th-Th... THOSE SONS OF SUBMARINERS! THEY ACTUALLY ESCAPED!" Kefka yelled in rage while moving his arms and legs angrily. He then turned towards his men, which were taking deep breaths after the smokescreen faded away, "What are you guys good for! They got away because of all of you!"

While Kefka yelled at his men, Usopp watched in agony as he saw Luffy, Zoro, and Nami fly across the sky, and actually went right through the dark castle's ceiling in the center. Usopp could here Nami yelling at Luffy for that, but was so upset that he was now alone. "No... I'm alone... alone..."

"Hmm!"

"Ugh?" Usopp gasped as he heard someone behind him. He slowly glanced over his shoulder, making a cranking noise in the process, which showed just how scared Usopp was. Once he finally looked over his shoulder, Usopp could see Kefka, and his men looking down at him with a smuggish frown.

"What's this? There is only one of them left?" Kefka asked with a snarl. His troops next to him then brought down their swords on Usopp.

"WAAAHHH!" Usopp quickly crawled underneath the troops' legs, and ran back inside the main floor, and got some distance between Kefka's men and him. Kefka flew in front of Usopp, and observed him.

"Eeehh... the way you screamed earlier... you're like the coward of the group, right?" Kefka asked, "-sigh-... Oh well, no matter. I actually enjoy killing people who doesn't even have the guts to harm a fly. I can just go after your friends later."

"Wai-Wai-Wait a minute!" Usopp pleaded, "Be-Before you do anything, is it really alright to go after me first?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kefka asked with a confused look.

"I mean... Luffy is the guy you want. He's the strongest guy there is!" Usopp said, "And you're just going to let him get away like that?"

"It's not like he has anywhere else to run to!" Kefka said with a roll of his eyes, "Don't be such a wuss; you're going to die anyway! Why not now!"

_"Ohh! There has to be a way out of this... If I can just make him go to Luffy, and the others, there is no way he would stand a chance against them. Come on, Usopp, put your brain to work here."_ Usopp thought before speaking, "You know, it was Luffy's idea to chase you back in Dreamland. I tried to make him reconsider, but no, he insisted to kick your ass as quickly as possible."

"Oh?" Kefka listened on curiously.

"Yeah, he knew you were trying to get away peacefully, but he just wanted to attack you anyway because he thought you were so pathetic." Usopp said, not exactly telling the truth, "I can understand you had to throw him offboard, and try to kill us afterwards, but I had the right to stop you by firing my tabasco pellet in your mouth. I mean, there was no reason for you-"

"What? You mean that burning ball that went into my mouth, and left my insides so burned, that it accidentally made me destroy my ship?" Kefka asked with widened eyes.

The room got quiet.

Kefka's men backed away from Kefka as far as possible, remembering how much Kefka was very upset about losing his ship that day. Usopp slowly looked at Kefka with a weak smile, seeing Kefka biting his own lower lip as he fumed with sheer hatred. "... Um, you didn't knew that I did that, did you?"

"THAT WAS YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUU?" Kefka asked so furiously that the ground shook.

"Waaaaaaahhh!" Usopp cried while crawling up against the locked double door behind him, "Um, maybe I didn't say that right! I-I re-really didn't mean anything bad by it! I was only trying to calm you down!"

"I AM GOING TO MASSACRE YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIP WRECKER! FIRAGA!" While gritting his teeth in anger, Kefka raised up his palm, and threw a fireball at Usopp.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Usopp got up, and leaped away to the side as the fireball made impact on the big double door, and released a tremendous that took the whole door down. While Usopp was still in midair, and was screaming his lungs out with a terrified expression, he could only hear his thoughts. _"Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhh... damn you, Luffy..."_

Kefka's hands then glowed red as he then planted his feet on the ground, "HYPERDRIVE!" Kefka slammed his palms on the ground in front of him, releasing a row of blazing beams from the ground that headed towards Usopp.

_"Damn you, Luffy! Damn you, Luffy! Damn you, Luuuuuffffffyyyyyyyyyyy...!"_ Usopp thought with an exaggerated snarl before landing hard on the ground as one of the blasts hits him from below. "YAAAAAAAWAAAHAAAAH!" Usopp was knocked really far up in the air, and limplessly fell hard on the floor, tumbling back until he crashed into a black column behind him.

"Mwa ha ho ho ho ho!" Kefka laughed as his men clapped their hands to him.

"Way to go, Lord Kefka! Nobody can beat you!" The captain praised.

Kefka smirked cockingly again as he approached towards Usopp, who was sitting down on the floor, laid back on a column with his head lowered. Kefka could see that Usopp was bleeding from the nose, which pleased him as he laughed at Usopp. "Mwa ho ho! Already dying? That's very good." Kefka said as he leaned towards Usopp, "Let me take a good look at you before-"

"USOPP PUNCH!" To Kefka's surprise, Usopp sprung up from the ground, and threw a fist into Kefka's face.

"MGRRHH!" Kefka muttered as he fell on his back. The guards were in a state of shock seeing this as Usopp proudly got on his feet, wiping the blood, which actually turned out to be ketchup, off his of his nose, and clothing.

"Yah ha ha ha ha!" Usopp laughed proudly with his hands on his hips, "Surprised! Even though I may not look like it, but I am also quite strong! In fact, I can actually defeat ten giants with my bare hands alone! Yes, indeed, I am so strong, that I even scare myself sometimes! Yah ha ha ha ha!"

"Te-Ten giants! That's incredible!" The captain said in awe as he and everyone else were awe-strucked by Usopp's lie.

Usopp continued to laugh as Kefka got up on his hands and knees "Heh heh! So, how about you run off before I punish you even further?"

"OooooOOOOOH, WHY YOU LITTLE! YOU'RE DEAD NOW!" Kefka yelled furiously as he turned around, and threw another fireball at Usopp, but was so angry, he didn't aim properly as the fireball flew passed Usopp while he was still laughing, and hits the wall, creating another big explosion that knocked Usopp off his feet forwardly.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Usopp cried as he flew over Kefka, and crashed headfirst on the ground before falling on his back. Kefka frustratedly got up on his feet, and hovered in the air again before swaying his arm towards his captain.

"I want you all to stay where you are! This ship wreckor is mine alone to kill!" Kefka demanded.

"Yes, sir! We won't interfere in any way!" The captain said as he and the guards stood back against the walls, so that they can stay far away from the battle.

"Okay! It's go time!" Kefka yelled as he then flew towards Usopp. "BLIZZARD!" Kefka threw a chunk of round ice upwards as it scattered into pieces upon hitting the floor. The pieces then rolled towards Usopp, who just got up on his feet.

"Whoa!" Usopp jumped with his legs spread out, avoiding the shards as he then ran around the room afterwards. Kefka gave chase as he threw several ordinary fireballs at Usopp from behind, but Usopp just kept leaping up with his head lowered to avoid them while running nonstop. Usopp then strifed to his left, doing a side roll afterwards as he then took out his Kabuto slingshot, and aimed at Kefka at the end of his roll. "HISSATSU KAEN BOSHI!" Usopp fired a blazing pellet at Kefka, who quickly flew backwards to avoid as the pellet exploded on the ledge of the hollow inner balcony.

"Tried to lure me into your trap again, huh!" Kefka asked before firing a lightning bolt from his fingertip as it went towards Usopp.

"Yeek!" Usopp moved his hips to the side, just avoiding the bolt as it flew past him, and strucked the ground behind him.

"Grr! How about this!" Kefka asked as he then threw a thunderball, which formed into vertical lightning bolts that streamed across the floor with their bottom ends. Usopp gulped as he stood completely straight, and went through between the bolts to avoid them. "Huh!"

Usopp then did a forward roll, and aimed at Kefka on one knee. "HISSATSU KATAKI BOSHI!" Usopp fired an explosive pellet at Kefka, who moved his body to the side to avoid it as the pellet on the wall on the upper floor. "Yeek!" Usopp then started running again, but Kefka flew in his way, and went straight towards him.

"THUNDER!" Kefka formed a big thunderball from both his palms, hitting Usopp head on as he was being electrified. Usopp was getting shocked so repeatedly, his bones flashed from his skin, and tumbled backwards across the floor afterwards. Kefka laughed as he then flew up, and went down on the ground in front of Usopp. "FIRA!" Kefka lands the ground hard on his feet, creating a fire pillar that leaned down towards Usopp.

"YAAAH!" Usopp immediately rolled aside to avoid, and aimed at Kefka who was still on the ground, "KOSHOU BOSHI!" Usopp fired a pellet directly into Kefka's face, and exploded into a field of pepper upon impact.

"Wah-aachooo! Achooo! Why-achoo!" Kefka sneezed repeatedly upon breathing in the pepper. While this happened, Usopp aimed at Kefka again after standing up.

"HISSATSU KATAKIBOSHI!" Usopp fired an explosive pellet, and managed to hit Kefka as the pellet exploded upon impacting him. "Yosha! I finally got you!" Usopp said happily.

"Guh!" Kefka was about to crash back into a column, but he stopped himself as he floated back onto his feet with a glare. "BACK AND FORTH FIRAGA!" Kefka threw an arrow-like fireball at Usopp. Usopp screamed as he tried to run away from it, but the fireball was chasing after him all over the place. Kefka then flew over Usopp, and got in his way again as he formed something between his palms. "BLIZZARA!" Kefka threw three chunks of ice as they flew towards Usopp.

"Whoa!" Usopp managed to get away as Kefka's fire and ice attacks collided into each other, creating a field of mist afterwards. Kefka squinted his eyes, and tried looking for Usopp. He had no luck doing so, until he saw a faint figure ahead.

"There you are!" Kefka yelled as he charged towards the figure ahead. "Hiya!" Kefka then did a strong kick, hitting the figure's head so hard, it fell of it's body. "Mwa ha ho ho-HUH!" To Kefka's surprise, he saw that it was just a cardboard cutout he just attacked.

"KATAKI HOSHI BOSHI!" From out of nowhere, several explosive pellets flew towards Kefka from behind. Kefka frowned as he turned around, and did some swift evasions, managing to avoid the pellets as they exploded on the upper walls behind him. "BOSHI!" Several more explosive pellets appeared from another direction, which Kefka avoided by flying towards the center of the room. Kefka tried to find Usopp in the center, but could see no sign of him anywhere due to the mist.

"AEROGA!" Kefka spinned himself, creating a tornado that took in the mist, clearing the whole room as Kefka could see his guards holding onto the columns to prevent themselves from getting pulled in.

"Waaah!" Kefka then saw Usopp, who tried to hold onto one of the columns, but his hands slipped as he then got sucked in by the tornado. He got spun around and around until the tornado finally died off, blowing the mist out of the room, and knocking Usopp way up high in the air. "Yaaahahhaahh!" Usopp cried as he limplessly flew upwards right before Kefka flew above him with his right hand glowing red. "GOOUGH!" Kefka punched Usopp hard in the gut, releasing a minor explosion aftewards as Usopp then crashed down to the floor like a comet, creating a dust cloud upon impact. The dust cloud faded as Usopp could be seen bleeding from the mouth, and he also appeared to be losing consciousness.

"Ooww... I am no match for this guy... I think I'm going to die... uggghhh..." Usopp groaned in pain before Kefka lifted him up by his wardrobe.

"You're so annoying, you know that!" Kefka asked, face to face with Usopp, "I expected you to be dead already, but for some reason, you're still alive! Why are you still alive!" Kefka asked. The only replied he receive was a poke in the eye by Usopp's nose. "Gah!" Kefka drops Usopp as he frantically moved his legs up and down while covering his injured eye, "He just poked me in the eye!"

"Hoooh, I'm not finished yet!" Usopp said with slightly scary voice as he aimed at Kefka several inches away with something, "USOPP WAGUUUUUMO!" Usopp shot a rubberband directly into Kefka's other eye, causing him to cover that eye in pain as well.

"Gyeh! Gyaaooww! Yaahaaahaaooww!" Kefka cried even louder as he fell on his knees in sheer pain. "It stingssss! Ahhh, damn it!"

"Now's my chance!" Usopp said as he charged at Kefka with his hammer, "USOPP HA-GUH!" But before Usopp could lower his hammer downward, Kefka instantly flailed his left hand without looking, and managed to hit Usopp right between the legs. Usopp groaned in sheer pain with his mouth as he fell on his back, and curled into a ball. "Ooooooh... that was a cheap shot..."

"Did I hit something! Somebody tell me what's going on; I can't see right now!" Kefka yelled while still covering his eyes. He and Usopp both looked ridiculous trying to recover from their severe injuries as the guards couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

"O-Oi, captain, is it alright to just watch this?" A guard asked the captain.

"Lord Kefka said not to interfere... no matter what..." The captain said while sweatdropping.

**Meanwhile...**

After crashing through the ceiling of the dark castle several minutes ago, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami ran along a big corridor, going up a huge set of black stairs with a purple carpet along the center shortly afterwards.

"I feel like this place is bigger than it looks from the outside!" Nami said while running, "No matter how far we go, it doesn't seem that we're getting anywhere!"

"I know that we're getting somewhere! We just have to keep running until we get to that black coat guy!" Luffy said while running alongside her.

"There's a door up ahead! Get ready!" Zoro said.

The trio got to end of the staircase, and barged in through a double door. They were now in a strange hallway filled with mirrors on the walls and ceilings, only the strange this is that the mirrors weren't reflecting anything back.

"So many mirrors here. Are they portals too?" Luffy asked while looking at his surroundings.

"They don't look like the ones we've seen before..." Zoro said. Nami squinted eyes, and saw something at the other end of the hallway.

"There is another door up ahead. We should just take the normal route this time." Nami said. Luffy and Zoro agreed as they proceed to run along the hallways, until they heard someone laughing. "Why are you laughing at a time like this, Luffy?"

"Huh? That wasn't me." Luffy said. The trio stopped as they could hear the creepy laughter again echoing throughout the hall.

"Strange, I can't sense anybody here... no, wait!" Zoro gasped as he looked around alarmingly, "There is definitely someone here now!"

The trio got their guard up as the laughter then suddenly stopped, "Peekaboo!" The trio gasped, and looked at the wall to their left to see none other than Dimentio inside a mirror.

"What the! Y-You're...!" Nami gasped upon seeing Dimentio.

"Hey, I remember you! You were that clown from back in the pokemon town!" Luffy exclaimed with a frown.

Dimentio laughed as to the crew's surprise, Dimentio could be seen in every mirror in the hallway. "I don't like the looks of this." Zoro muttered. Then suddenly, one of the Dimentio's in the mirror on the ceiling threw an energy sphere down at the crew, who saw it coming, and jumped out of the way to avoid. "That was too close!"

It was then that all the Dimentio's threw energy spheres at the trio nonestop.

"Woah! Run!" Luffy yelled as he, Zoro, and Nami ran faster across the hallways, avoiding the Dimentios' energy spheres as much as they can.

**Meanwhile...**

"Nyeeeh..." Kefka rubbed his eyes, and blinked several to regain his vision. Once he did, he sighed irritably while trying to get up, "Okay... that was severely cheap, you runt! Where are ya!" Kefka asked while getting up on one knee. He glanced over his shoulder to see Usopp crawling away, with only using his chin and knees while still holding his private parts in pain. Kefka snarled as he floated up in the air, and dived towards Usopp from behind. "I am going to kill you this tiiimeee!"

"... Now!" Usopp rolled onto his back as he took out a dial from his bag, and faced it at Kefka when he got close, "FLASH DIAL!" Usopp's dial released a bright light, blinding Kefka briefly as he lost control of himself.

"Wha-yah!" Kefka hits, and tumbled forward across the ground, tumbling by Usopp as Kefka then crashed into a column in front of him face first. "GuuuuhhhHHHRREAAH!" Kefka pulled his face off the column, and turned towards Usopp before casting a lightning bolt at him from above.

"Gah!" Usopp got strucked from the side, and tumbled sideways in pain. He panted as he managed to get up on one knee, and reached for something in his pocket.

"QUICK THUNDAGA!" Kefka casted a row of lightning bolts from above, and Usopp was about to get hit by the last one. However, Usopp rolled sideways to avoid, and took out what appeared to be a miniature hexagon shaped bomb.

"MINI-SMART BOMB!" Usopp fired the bomb with his slingshot as it flew towards Kefka. Kefka quickly got out of the way as the bomb made impact on a wall between some guards, and suddenly released a spherical explosion that lasted for about three seconds. The guards that got caught in were blown away in different directions as Usopp smiled in relief. "Good! They work!" Usopp said while taking out more mini-smart bombs, "It's a good thing Slippy made these for me, but I should be careful where I fire these; they really sure pack a punch."

Kefka was angry at what Usopp tried to do to him, and retaliated as his hands glowed brown, "I really hate how this is taking so long! QUAKE!" Kefka raised his arms, creating an earthquake on the main floor. Everyone standing on it had trouble keeping their balance, especially Usopp, who was getting injured by the floor as soon as he fell on his back.

"Damn!" Usopp quickly takes out a pair of springs with a purple cardboard cut-outs of feet, and attached them to the bottom of his shoes. "USOPP HOPPING!" Usopp took advantage of Kefka's quake by allowing the tremor knock him up in midair, and then used his springboard shoes to hop all the way up to the inner-balcony floor. Kefka continued his quake attack as he then fired some fireballs at Usopp, but kept missing as Usopp ran alongside the walls to avoid.

"Hmph!" Kefka flew over the hollow inner balcony, and grinded along the rails towards Usopp's direction. Usopp saw him coming, and immediately ran the opposite direction with Kefka now chasing him around and around the hollow inner balcony. "VARIETY FIRAGA!" While still grinding alongside the rails, Kefka threw an arrow-like fireball which separated into three smaller fireballs that homed towards Usopp. Usopp could hear the attack coming did a front roll, avoiding the fireballs as they made impact on the ground behind him.

"USOPP ROLLING!" While rolling forward, Usopp fired explosive pellets at Kefka with each mid-way of his rolls.

"Ugh!" Kefka got surprised by the first pellet as it managed to explode on his chest, but left minor injuries as Kefka flew back to avoid the other pellets. "Eh!" Kefka faced the other way, and grinded along the rails again before casting a spell, "HASTE!" Kefka casted haste on himself, allowing him to move faster for a couple of moments as he grinded along the rails so fast, sparks spewed out from underneath his feet. Usopp didn't realize Kefka was coming at him, and as soon as he got up from rolling, Kefka lunged at him from the rails, and delivered a strong right kick across his chin.

"GYAH!" Usopp flew diagonally upward, crashing and bouncing off from up the corner of the ceiling, and crash landed onto the center of the main floor. "Ugh..."

"Mwa ha ho ho ho! FIRAGA!" Kefka threw an ordinary fireball at Usopp, which exploded on the ground beside him, and knocked Usopp off the ground, and right out of the broken windows of the floating tower. Usopp regained consciousness, and screamed when he saw he was in trouble, and quickly took out his red and brown belt with the hole in the center.

"Come on, come on!" Usopp puts on the belt, and aimed for the front ledge of the outside balcony. "USOPP AAAaaaAAAaaaAAA!" A grappling hook attached to a rope shot out from the hole in the belt, and hooked onto the ledge of the balcony. Usopp held tight to the rope as it pulled him into the tower's wall. Usopp managed to land on his feet, but he grunted when he did since he landed rather fast. "WrraaaaaAAAaaaaa AAAAHHH!" Using his unnatural speed, Usopp ran along the wall with the help of his rope and hook, and ran up in a curve like pattern towards one of the windows of the main floor. He made a leap to get to it's level, but was several inches away from grabbing onto the edge, and pulling himself back in. "Oh man...!"

Just before Usopp could fall, Kefka flew out of the tower from where Usopp fell off moments, and did a horizontal U-turn, flying faster as flew straight towards Usopp from behind. "YYYRREAAGH!" Before Usopp knew it, Kefka tackled him in through the window, shattering it to bits, and startling the guards standing beside it as Usopp tumbled backwards across the ground, while Kefka floated on the other side. "VARIETY FIRAGA!" Kefka threw an arrow-like fireball, which splited into four smaller fireballs as they homed towards Usopp. Usopp managed to recover as he did a quick back roll, and leaped back while aiming at the fireballs.

"ATLAS SUISEI!" Usopp fired four highspeed explosive pellets that released a smoke trail behind, and released a moderate sized explosion upon impacting Kefka's fireballs. This created a dust cloud as Kefka squinted his eyes to try and find his opponent. Little that he know, Usopp was aiming towards him from the other side, "HINOTORI BOSHI!" Usopp fired a blazing phoenix right through the dust cloud, and directly towards Kefka.

"What the-Gurrrgh!" Kefka was shocked to see this, and didn't had time to avoid it as the phoenix hits him head on.

"Yes! That got him!" Usopp exclaimed happily, but suddenly gasped that his phoenix stopped moving forward, "Wh-What!" From the phoenix's front side, Kefka was actually pushing it back with the tips of fingers. He gritted his teeth furiously, and mustered up his strength to spread his arms apart from his chest, splitting the phoenix in two. "Huuuh!"

"Look out!" The captain yelled to the guards as they all got out of the way before the both halves of the phoenix exploded onto the walls, leaving them ablaze afterwards.

Kefka then hang lose of his arms as he smirked at Usopp. "Ha! That surprised me, but it was no surprise that I destroyed it!"

"_Damn it! He even took in that!_" Usopp thought in shock as he then closed his eyes out of fear, "_None of my attacks are working on him! Can I really beat this guy on my own!_"

"If you're just going to stand there like an emotionless statue, how would me killing you be any fun!"

Usopp opened his eyes in shock, and saw that Kefka was no longer in front of him, but was floating behind Usopp instead with a sneer look on his face. By the moment Usopp tried to glance over at Kefka, Kefka kicked him across the back of his head. "Guuughhh!" Usopp soured across the room until he crashed into a column in his way, and limplessly fell on the floor. He groaned in pain as he got on his back, with his head laying up against the column he just crashed into as he saw Kefka charging up something between his palms in front of his chest.

"I want to see you bleed more before you die! Make my day! SHATTER BLIZZAGA!" Kefka threw a big block of ice forward, which then shattered into several shards as most of them headed towards Usopp, who suddenly frowned.

"_... I have to win... I just have to!_" Usopp thought determinedly as he aimed at the shards, "HISSATSU HIMAWARI BOSHI!" Usopp fired five simultaneous explosive pellets that formed into a pentagon pattern. They exploded when they contact to one of the shards, which burned of the rest of the shards that were headed towards Usopp as well.

Kefka flew back a bit as the explosion created a dust cloud, "Ugh... you're really getting booorrinnng-uh." Kefka said while picking his nose with his pinky, "It's nothing but explosives with you. Maybe you're right, I should have went after your-"

"TABASCO STAR!" Suddenly a pellet flew into Kefka's mouth. The moment Kefka tasted, his mouth bursted into flames.

"YEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOO WWWWW! MY MOUTH IS BURNING AGAAAAIINNN!" Kefka yelled while breathing out fire. The guards gasped over this as one of the brought him a glass of water. Kefka merely knocked the glass out of the guard's hands, and dived into a barrel of water that just happened to be next to the wall, and fell down with the barrel before coming out of it. The guards helped Kefka up as his tongue hanged out from his mouth.

"Lord Kefka, are you alright!" The captain asked.

"Uggghhhh... I think this has already been done before..." Kefka snarled weakly.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You got what you deserved, you foul villain! How does karma taste like, huh!" Everyone looked ahead to see the dust cloud fading away, and saw a mysterious figure coming out of the shadows, "I sensed that my closest friend was in trouble again... so I have come back from my world, and went to assist him once more! I am the man from Sniper Island... Sogeking!"

Just in front of Kefka and his henchmen was none other than the heroic Sogeking, which was just Usopp wearing his Sogeking mask and a red mantle over his shoulders, and it reached down to the bottom of his ankles. The guards were at a lost of words, and Kefka only had a smuggish frown with his eyes squinted out of irritance upon seeing Usopp's attire.

_"This time, I got him! He won't be able to stop me like this!"_ Usopp thought optimistically while crossing his arms against his chest, "So, you are one of the rulers of this evil-like world, eh? As this goes against everything that is pure and good, I will not allow you to do as you want any further!"

Kefka continued staring at 'Sogeking' as he then pointed towards the wall to his left side, signaling his men to back off as the guards walked, and stood with their backs facing towards the wall. "... Seriously... how stupid do you think I am...?" Kefka asked calmly before looking absolutely furious, "IT'S JUST YOU WEARING A STUPID COSTUME! HOW DESPERATE DO YOU WANT TO SURVIVE HERE!"

"METALLIC STAR!" Usopp fired an ordinary pellet at Kefka, but missed as Kefka tilted his head to the side to avoid.

"Okay, fine! If you want to die like a bigger moron, then so be it!" Kefka yelled as he pulled back his arm over his head, and created a fireball from his palm, "FIRA-"

"SOGEKING GUNPOWDER STAR!" Usopp fired a pellet, and exploded onto Kefka's fireball, causing it to burst into flames immediately afterwards. Kefka staggered back at this as Usopp aimed at him while getting on one knee. "SWALLOWTAIL BUTTERFLY METEOR!" Usopp shot another explosive pellet, and it exploded into a shape of a butterfly upon impacting Kefka in the chest.

"GEGH!" Kefka grunted while staggering back, but recovered as he flew up higher in the air, "ROUND AND ROUND BLIZZAGA!" Kefka fired an orb of ice into the ground as the orb rolled towards Usopp. Usopp made a battle cry as he successfully avoided the orb with a side roll as the orb shattered into pieces afterwards. Usopp then did a side leap while aiming towards Kefka.

"SIX-CHAMBER VIT VIPER STAR!" Usopp fired a row of six explosive pellets that moved in a snake-like pattern towards Kefka. Kefka quickly flew to the side as the pellets all exploded onto the cieling, causing some debris fall down to the floor.

"Yrrgghh! METEOR!" Kefka raised his hands up, casting four small meteors to appear out of nowhere as they hit the ground, and converged towards Usopp.

"Yapp! Ugh!" Usopp jumped up to avoid, but once the meteors collided in one another, they exploded, knocking Usopp way high up to where Kefka was at.

"Mwa ha ho ho! I'll break your stupid mask!" Kefka yelled as he flew down towards Usopp with a kick to the face, but Usopp blocked, and absorbed Kefka's kick with his impact dial. "Nergh! What happened!" Usopp then began to fall down as he puts away his impact dial, and aims towards Kefka with his slingshot.

"TRIPLE GUNPOWDER STAR!" Usopp fired three simultaneous explosive pellets at Kefka while falling, but it seems that Kefka didn't wanted to dodge this time.

"REFLECT!" Kefka created a crystalized shield around his body as the shield deflected the pellets back at Usopp.

"Yikes!" Usopp turned to the ground, and as soon as he got back on it, he made a run for it as his explosive pellets exploded on the ground behind him.

"Mwa ha ho ho ho! HERE AND THERE THUNDAAAAGA!" Kefka then spinning around, doing a weird dance as he casted multiple thunderbolts at all of Usopp's surroundings. Usopp stayed focus as he did rolls and jumps to avoid the thunderbolts, and when once Kefka was done casting them, Usopp took out a moderate sized ball.

"BLAZE BALL!" Usopp fired his explosive with his slingshot, but it's velocity was rather slowly that it made Kefka laugh.

"Oh, please..." Kefka mocked while floating to the side before the ball could even get that close to him.

"METALLIC STAR!" To Kefka's surprise, Usopp fired a lead pellet right into the big ball he just fired, and it made impact on the ball as it was just about to fly by Kefka.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The ball released a big explosion that engulfed Kefka, and almost all of his surroundings. "Please, tell me that finished him..." Usopp prayed as the dust cloud of the explosion faded away, and to Usopp's dismay, Kefka was still alive as he used a reflect spell to prevent getting harmed in the explosion. "No way, he is still alive!"

"... This is very unexpected and completely retarded..." Kefka muttered, "How is it that a god like me is having so much trouble killing off a wimpy guy who thinks is a superhero such as yourself? It makes no sense at all... and...?" Kefka's eyes then widened as he felt something powerful surging through his body. He looked at his hands in disbelief. "What's this now? What is this feeling...? It feels... familiar..."

"Hmm? Um... I don't what he is up to, but here's my chance to attack!" Usopp exclaimed as he aimed at Kefka, "FLAME STAR!" Usopp fired a blazing pellet towards Kefka, but Kefka merely fired a small fireball from his fingertip to it, and the pellet exploded into flames when it got hit. Kefka looked at his hands again as Usopp when for another attack, "G-GUNPOWDER STAR!" Usopp fired an explosive pellet, and it exploded upon impacting Kefka from the side. "Yes, I... got him?" The dust cloud of the explosion faded as Kefka can be seen unharmed, and acted as if he didn't get attacked at all. "Wait... what's going on now?"

"This power... I recognize it." Kefka said while smiling a bit, "It's the power... the power of the Warring Triad..." Kefka's smile then grew really weird, making him look like a maniac, "The power of the gods! My powers are finally coming back to me! Mwa ha ho ho ho! At last, I can finally be a god again!" He exclaimed as red dense aura emitted from his body.

"Did you hear that! Kefka's full power has returned!" A guard exclaimed happily as the rest of them cheered.

"Excellent! Now our lord can finally fulfill his purpose!" The captain said so happily, that he fell on his knees.

"What!" Usopp gasped while he quivered, "Wait, full power! You mean this guy can actually grow stronger!" Usopp was so shaken up by this, he fell on his rear, "I don't believe this... I'm... giving it my all on this guy... and he suddenly got stronger just like that! This can't be happening to me!" Usopp then looked up, and could see the maniacal look on Kefka's face, still staring at his hands until he finally clenched them into fists.

"Khee hee hee hee... eh?" Kefka shifted his eyes down at Usopp, who gasped upon being stared at it. Kefka chuckled as he pointed his palm at Usopp, "This used to be my strongest attack before I regained the rest of my powers... I would like for you to experience my strongest spell before I regained all my strength just now. If you survive... I'll gladly show you the power of a real god looks like!" Kefka's palm glew blue as he fired a small blue orb towards Usopp, "ULTIMA!"

Usopp didn't want to risk it, and decided to run far away as possible as the blue orb touched the ground.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!"

The blue orb released a multitude of explosions, destroying almost everything the center of the room as Usopp was caught in the middle of them. "GUUUUGGHHH!" Usopp grunted as the explosions then stopped before Usopp limplessly fell in the center of the room. He remained motionless there afterwards as if he was dead, which made the captain happy.

"He's dead! Lord Kefka, you did it! You finally got revenge!" The captain exclaimed happily as the guards cheered happily. Kefka, on the other hand, was not satisfied as he got on the floor, and looked at Usopp with a frown.

"Hmm?" Kefka raised an eyebrow as he saw Usopp wasn't dead, as Usopp grabbed Kefka by his ankle while still laying on the floor. "Oh ho? So you survived after all..." Kefka said with a pleased tone. "... NOW I WILL DEMONSTRATE MY TRUE POTENTIAL!" Having said that, Kefka kicked Usopp in the face, which turned out to be a hard kick Usopp got knocked off the floor, and soured across the room as Kefka pointed at the ground beneath him, "FIRA!" Kefka casted a pillar of fire from beneath Usopp as the pillar was so tall, it burned through the cieling.

"Gugh-wah!" Usopp cried in pain as he got knocked away from the pillar, and up into hollow balcony.

"FLOAT!" Kefka casted float to Usopp, allowing Usopp to float in midair involuntarily for a brief moment of time as Kefka then created four ice blocks around him, "SHATTER BLIZZAGA!" The ice shattered into pieces, with the shards leaving several cuts across Usopp's body as they flew by. Usopp cried in pain again as the float spell wore off, causing him to limplessly fall down to the main floor, but Kefka was not done with him yet, "THUNDAGA!" Kefka casted a thick lightning bolt that struck Usopp from above head on, electrifying him hard to the floor with a thud, creating a dent on it afterwards. "And... FIRA AGAIN!" Kefka casted another pillar of fire from the ground that engulfed Usopp, and knocked him in the air again, and limplessly fell down on the floor once more. "Mwa ha ho ho ho ho!"

"Ugh! -cough-.. gack! Ahh! Ugh-guck! Ugh..!" Usopp gasped repeatedly as he had severe injuries all over his body, including burned marks, and was bleeding heavily as his blood spreads across the ground, and through underneath Kefka's boots.

"Hmm hmm hmm... I simply adore this moment!" Kefka said maniacally, "The carnage, the pain, the hatred! I can never get enough of this!"

"Excellent job, Lord Kefka!" The captain praised, "You really showed him not to mess with you! I'm sure you're very pleased by now!" Kefka then grew serious upon hearing his captain say that.

"No... no, I'm not!" Kefka growled suddenly, confusing his captain, "I will not be pleased... not until every single aspect of life is destroyed! Everyone in this grand universe needs to suffer under my hands! They need to know that life has no meaning, and that they all deserve to die! Mwa ho ho... it's so hilarious, that I still have the urge to kill someone right now!"

Kefka the glanced over at his men, who gasped as Kefka then faced towards them. "L-Lord Kefka? What are you doing?" The captain asked nervously as Kefka walked over to him and the others. He then stopped and frowned as he could hear Usopp still breathing.

"Hmph! Persistent, aren't you?" Kefka asked as he turned towards Usopp, but was surprised to see him already up on one knee.

"EXPLODING CACTUS STAR!" Usopp fired a green pellet directly into Kefka's gut, and exploded into sharp needles. Kefka's eyes widened out of shock as most of those needles impaled into his stomach and chest. The needles weren't too deep, and they were just deep enough for Kefka to bleed a bit, but regardless, this utterly shocked Kefka. "Eh... heh..." Usopp panted as he watched Kefka touch his stomach, and looked at his hand, seeing his own blood on his palm.

"... Blood? This is... my blood?" Kefka asked until he then frowned. "Yoooouu... you injured me! Me! Do you know who I am! I'm a god!" Kefka said furiously, that his aura grew so strong, that it knocked Usopp, and the people in the room off their feet, and onto their backs. Kefka rose from the floor, with such a furious look, that his eyes turned pupiless.

"I hate you... I hate you... I hate... hate... HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HAAAAAAAAAAATEEEEE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUU UUUUUUUU!"

Kefka then flew out of the tower, going through the wall, and leaving a gaping hole on it as he got some distance from the tower, and faced towards it. His body grew red with anger as he raised his palm, and created a giant red fireball like the one he did to attack the Strawhat crew back then, only this one seemed vastly larger than before. Usopp could see through the window what was happening, and gasped as he tried to find cover. The guards panicked as well as they screamed in fear while trying to find a way out, while the captain motionlessly stood in place with a shocked looked. Kefka then faced his giant orb in front of him as it glew ever so brightly.

"MEEEEEERRRRRTTTTTOOO OOOONNNNNNNN!" Kefka fired a huge beam from the fireball as it went towards the main floor of the tower. The guards continued to panic as the beam came close, and the captain couldn't do anything, but let out a tear.

"LOOOOOORRRRD KEEEEFFFFKKKAAAAAA!"

The beam went through the tower without any effort, as it went through the tower, and went by the front side of the dark castle. The long beam continued to go further for several seconds more until it thinned out, and disappeared. The tower now had a humongous holes from both sides, but it somehow remained intact as their appeared to be nothing left inside the main floor.

Kefka smirked, and flew into the center of the room, seeing nothing but debris, and the sound of the wind flowing by the holes. "Ha ha ha ha ha... he's dead! They're all dead! Mwa ha ho ho ho ho!" Kefka laughed continuously. He then stopped as he heard a sound behind him. "Hmm?" He turned around, and saw none other than Usopp emerging from the rubble, as he turned out to be hiding around the spot where the beam didn't hit. "Daaammnn! Alive, after all that, huh! You're like plague, or something! I just can't figure you out!" Kefka said with a slight tease.

Usopp did not reply as he looked down on the floor. He took off his burned mantle, and his mask as Kefka could see a horrified expression. Usopp looked at his surroundings, and couldn't see anybody; all the guards, and the captain where nowhere in sight. He then noticed a helmet, which looked liked one of the guards had on. Usopp gasped at this as he dropped his mask, and shivered in fear for a while, until he stopped, and gave of a extremely fierce glare at Kefka.

"You... you monster! Look what you done!" Usopp yelled while taking a step forward, "You killed them... you killed you're own men! What were you thinking! Why did you do that, you bastard! You took away their lives as if they had no meaning to you!" Kefka didn't reply, which made Usopp even angrier, "They respected you! They were willing to die for you! They even followed your orders to not interfere in our fight, and you killed them all anyway! Don't you atleast regret what you just did!"

"Hmph! As I give a damn about them." Kefka replied cruelly, shocking Usopp even more, "They all happened to be dead soldiers of mine from the start, and Obscurum revived them a couple of days after my revival! I'll admit, it was fun making their lives miserable when they were around, but I no longer need their company anymore." Kefka then smirked, "For you see, I already regained my powers as a god, and as such, having filthy mortals with me would just slow me down! Besides, I swore that I would destroy all living beings! There is no point in living since you mortals are all going to die anyway! Why bother having such hopes and dreams if you know that you're going to die someday! Everything is meaningless, and for you to be mad about this is surely pathetic! Mwa ha ho ho ho ho!"

"That's it... that's your reason!" Usopp asked furiously with his head lowered, "I have never met someone so determined to destroy humanity... you don't even want to rule it! You have no respect for your own soldiers, and all aspects of life... I never thought that someone can be so terrifying..." Usopp then glared at Kefka again, "You're... someone that can't be forgiven! I now know that I can't run away... I need to stop you! I have never meant this before, but..." Usopp clenched his fist in anger, "If I really have to... then I will kill you! I mean it! I won't let you destroy people, and their dreams for nothing!"

"Hooo? You've gotten more tense than usual." Kefka chuckled as he floated from the ground, "And by the way, the things you're fighting for... are all meant to be destroyed eventually! So why bother living for them, if I am going to destroy them after I kill you!"

**Meawnhile...**

Back in the upper corner of the castle where Hojo's laboratory used to be, Chopper was starting to regain consciousness. "Mmm... oh?" Chopper pushed himself off the ground, and got back up to his hoove-like feet. He had a tired look on his face as he rubbed his right eye. "Hmm... what happened? Where am I? How did I get up here?" He asked, as if he didn't recall what he did to Hojo before. Once he was fully awake, he remembered something.

"Oh! Obscurum! I remember now! I was fighting with that scary guy earlier, but... what happened to him?" Chopper asked. He seemed to have completely forgotten that he used his final smash to obliterate Hojo and his lab just a while ago. "Well, I think that man is gone now, so I think I am safe. Mmm, I still feel tired, for some reason."

Chopper stretched up his limbs to stay awake, but to his surprise, he suddenly transformed into his arm point form. "Huh!" Chopper looked at his muscular arms, and couldn't believe what he was seeing, "This can't be!" Chopper then tried transforming into something else, and that he did as he turned into his horn point form, "I don't understand..." Chopper then transformed into his other point forms that he could only transform into after taking a rumble ball. He then transformed back into his brain point form, and scratched his head in confusion.

"That's weird... I remember using the rumble ball a while ago, but the effects should have worn off by now." Chopper said to himself. He then recalled something, "Wait a minute, I used that black and white rumble ball I made by accident. Could it be that it lasts longer than a regular rumble ball?" Chopper then transformed into his other points again before turning back to normal. "Heh heh! Well, I don't how long this will last, but I kinda like it. I hope this is permanent, but I hope there aren't any side-effects..."

Chopper then shook his head, and got serious, "Wait a minute, I don't have time to ask myself these questions! I have to go find the others! I hope they're okay!" Chopper then started running out of the laboratory.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

"Huh!" Chopper stopped, and glanced back to finally notice the floating tower over the west garden. A big explosion erupted on the main floor where the two gaping holes are, as Chopper then turned towards it while walking over to the edge of the destroyed lab. "Whoa? What's happening?"

**Meanwhile...**

Flames blazed upon the rubble around the main floor after that tremendous explosion that erupted just now. Usopp could be seen on one knee, panting heavily while Kefka just stared down at him while floating in the air.

"Oi, oi... I asked you a question just now." Kefka said with a snarl, "Why did you suddenly attacked me with more of your explosions, huh? I had to retaliate with a bigger explosion of mine." Kefka then chuckled, "Don't take it personally... I didn't mean anything by it. Mwa ha ho ho ho ho!"

Usopp raised up his head, giving off that rageful glare before aiming at Kefka, "KAEN BOSHI!" Usopp fired a blazing pellet directly towards Kefka's face, but Kefka caught it, and allowed the pellet explode into his palm. Kefka wasn't hurt by this at all.

"I told you it was useless. You cannot kill a god." Kefka said with a sneer.

"KATAKI BOSHI!" Usopp fired an explosive pellet at Kefka this time, but Kefka merely flicked the pellet back to Usopp, who did a front roll to avoid the pellet's explosion. "HISSATSU HIMAWARI BOSHI!" Usopp fired five simultaneous explosive pellets in a form of a pentagon, but Kefka flew in between them to avoid as the pellets exploded on the wall behind him.

More debris fell from the ceiling as Kefka sighed, "It's no use. You cannot defeat me. You will never defeat me. Your explosives won't do me in. I'm indestructible, for crying out loud! Just give up!"

"No! I told you I won't run away!" Usopp replied with a snarl, "HINOTORI BOSHI!" Usopp fired a massive burning phoenix at Kefka. Kefka then took a deep breath, and breathed out a cold stream of air. The air was so cold that it frozed the phoenix, and the phoenix crashed down on the floor, and shattered into pieces. Usopp didn't even gasp at this as he was still very angry at Kefka, "What's so good about having so much power anyway if you plan to only destroy everything? If you hate life so much, why don't you just kill yourself now! I don't see the point why you want to hurt others!"

"There you go again with your stupidity!" Kefka replied, "I must show everybody why life is so pointless! I must send my message to all those who adore life so much, and who else can do that besides me! No one, of course! I alone must show that everything that exists must be destroyed! I will do that using this world!" Kefka yelled with open arms, "Once this world absorbs all of space, I can then destroy this world, and every single spec of life will finally be gone! Every single living thing will be dead forever! Mwa ha ho ho ho ho ho!"

"I will not let that happen!" Usopp snarled, "There is no way I will let you do that! DAIBAKUHATSU BOSHI!" Usopp fired what looked like an explosive pellet, but Kefka catched it as it exploded into his palm again.

"Ha! I didn't even felt a thing this time! My powers have grown so much, that I can feel nothing now!" Kefka said with a smirk. He then raised his arm, but frowned as he saw his arm was covered in glue. "Huh!"

"I lied... I fired a sticky pellet at you instead!" Usopp snarled as he then aimed at Kefka, "SHURIKEN RYUU SEIGUN!" Usopp fired a string of shurikens that flew directly towards Kefka. Kefka quickly heated up his arm with fire, burning off the glue as he then thrusted his palm forward, throwing a fireball that destroyed the shurikens.

"Is that all!" Kefka asked. Suddenly, a green pellet struck Kefka in the arm right after he knocked away the shurikens as the pellet exploded into needles. "Ugh!" Kefka got fazed by this as Usopp quickly ran around Kefka's left side, and fired something else at him.

"ATLAS SUISEI!" Usopp fired four simultaneous pellets at Kefka as they converged together when they got close. Kefka created a barrier that protected him from the explosion of the pellets, and dismissed it as soon as the dust cloud was formed.

"Ugh-achoo!" It turned out that the pellets had pepper in them as the dust clouds were actually pepper clouds. Kefka sneezed for a while as Usopp aimed at him again while he was distracted.

"ROKUREN MAMUSHI BOSHI!" Usopp fired a row of 6 explosive pellets that flew towards Kefka in a snake-like pattern. Kefka turned towards the pellets, only to get hit directly by them as they all exploded upon contact. Kefka staggered back as Usopp quickly fired something else at him before he could counter, "KAMAKIRI RYUSEI!".

Usopp shot an explosive pellet that flew up in a curve pattern towards Kefka, who casted a thunderbolt to hit the pellet as it released a green explosion afterwards. "TRINE!" Kefka then casted three magical triangles that appeared around Usopp as they converged towards him.

"USOPP HOPPING!" Usopp attached springboards beneath his feet, and hopped away from the triangles as he continued hopping towards Kefka, "HISSATSU CHOU NAMARI BOSHI!" Usopp charged up his slingshot, and fired a lead pellet at Kefka, who once again raised up his barrier, but the pellet went so fast it penetrated through the barrier's defenses, and hits directly into Kefka's stomach.

"Gugh-hooh!" Kefka lost got knocked back, and crashed into the wall hard, with some of the hanging debris then collapsing down on him to the floor.

Usopp removed his springboards before landing on the floor as he panted angrily while keeping his eye where Kefka fell. Suddenly, the debris was blown away in several directions, with one of them almost hitting Usopp as it flew by him. Kefka could be seen limping out of the remaining debris with his aura glowing even more dense.

"'I'm a god'... Those three words should strike fear into my enemies!" Kefka growled, "You're just like them! You're just like those people who took everything away from me! No more... I will not be defeated again! I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

It was then that Kefka's aura completely surrounded his body as Usopp could see Kefka's body figure glowing from withing. "Ugh!" Usopp staggered back as the aura released an explosion. Usopp looked on, and saw Kefka looking completely different. Kefka no longer had his clown-like attire, and was only wearing a dark red gown that covered his private sections, and a red feather on the side of his hair. His skin was now purple, and his eyes were ghastly yellow with no pupils, he has three pairs of wings with the top pair resembling angel wings, the mid pair resembling beast-like wings, and the bottom pair resembling devil wings.

"There! That's more like it!" Kefka growled as he spreads out his wings, and glared at Usopp, "Do you see it now! I'm a true god that has the power to destroy everything! Bow down before me!"

Inspite of seeing Kefka's scary new form, Usopp actually managed to remain stoic, "... I'm not impressed. God or no god, I will stop you!"

Kefka grew even more angry hearing this, "Fine! I'll tear you into pieces! TRINE!" Kefka casted three more triangles around Usopp as they converged towards him.

"You may have the power, but I have the brains..." Usopp snarled before taking out a smoke bomb, "CHOU KEMURI BOSHI!" Usopp threw the smoke bomb down on the floor, creating a humongous smoke screen that engulfed the entire floor. Kefka flew around the room, but couldn't see Usopp anywhere. "SHURIKEN RYUU SEIGUN!" Usopp fired several shurikens from multiple directions around Kefka, but Kefka created a barrier around him to knocked the shurikens away.

"AEROGA!" Kefka flapped his wings, creating a big tornado in front of that sucked in the smoke, and Usopp was being sucked in as well. "Found ya!"

"SANREN KATAKIBOSHI!" Usopp fired three simultaneous pellets at the debris that was also being sucked in by the tornado as they exploded several feet behind Kefka, who mildly got knocked forward as the tornado then stopped.

"QUICK THUNDAGA!" Kefka casted a row of thunderbolts at Usopp while he was still flying across the room. Usopp got struck by the last bolt as he crashed hard on the floor. "MISSING ZERO!" Kefka then meditated, conjuring a field of energy that appeared above Usopp, and dropped magical orbs on him. Usopp grunted while getting up, and quickly ran away as the field chased him down while continuing to drop magical orbs down behind him. Usopp ran up the debris, and got onto an intact part of the hollow inner balcony, turned towards the field, and shot it down with an explosive pellet. This created a dust cloud as Kefka flew threw it, and did a midair flip towards the unsuspecting Usopp. "WINGS OF DESTRUCTION!"

Kefka sprouted his wings forward, attempting to stab Usopp with them, but Usopp quickly took out his impact dial, and absorbed the blow. "Egh!" However, the attack was so strong that it knocked Usopp through the wall behind him, and right outside the tower. "Mmph!" Usopp took out his belt, and fired his grappling hook that hooked onto the side of the wall. He swung himself horizontally around the tower until he landed back on the main floor, tumbling forward until he stood up on one knee.

"Eh heh! HYPERDRIVE!" Kefka flew down, and planted his feet on the ground, releasing a blasting row of energy from the ground that headed towards Usopp. Usopp leaped back while aiming at the blasts.

"I did this before, I can do it again! SOGEKAMA BOSHI!" Usopp fired a small light that changed into a figure of a statue-like god with a sword in hand. The figure lowered his sword down at the blasts, which created a humongous explosion that knocked both Usopp and Kefka back. "Gah!"

"Ugh!" Kefka covered his eyes with his forearms until the explosion died down. He then looked ahead, and saw Usopp appearing in his sights with a massive hammer that read '10-ton' on the side of it. "Wha... is that for real?"

Usopp panted heavily after using that last attack as he charged at Kefka while raising the humongous hammer over his shoulder. "GOLDEN... POUND!" Usopp brought down the huge hammer at Kefka, who simply laughed.

"Real or not, I'll stop it!" Kefka said cockingly while forming a barrier around himself. Once the hammer solely touched the barrier, it immediately popped like a balloon, and inside of it were dozens and dozens of cockroaches that rained over Kefka's body after his barrier was gone. "Bugs!"

"Those are just toy bugs... that I filled up with oil!" Usopp yelled as he jumped back while aiming at the fake roaches, "KAEN BOSHI!" Usopp fired a blazing pellet at the bugs, and it when it made contact, all the toy bugs exploded instantly, engulfing Kefka with flames.

"Gaeh!" Kefka got out of the explosion, and then saw Usopp carrying another big hammer, which was smaller compared to his other one. "Another bug trick! I don't think so! FIRAGA!" Kefka threw a fireball at Usopp.

"USOPP POUND!" Usopp got close to Kefka, and brought down his hammer at the fireball Kefka just threw at him. Strangely, the fire actually got absorbed into the hammer, which caused Kefka to gasp in confusion. As soon as Usopp brought down his '5-ton' hammer directly on Kefka's head, Kefka's body crashed through the floor with great speed, and Usopp's hammer was left destroyed afterwards. Usopp panted heavily, "Urgh! I put my impact dial on the end of my hammer! Even though it destroys my hammer, I won't get hurt from using it! How is that for power!"

Kefka immediately from the ground as his was bleeding over his furious-looking face. Usopp immediately backed away as he threw away the hilt of the broken hammer, and aimed at Kefka with his slingshot. "You fool... I am going to end this now!" Kefka charged his body as it started to glow red, while Usopp faced his aim diagonally down to the ground.

_"That's right... hit me with the best you got!"_ Usopp thought, _"If you were paying attention earlier, you could have realized that I placed breath dials all over the place, and they are releasing gas at this very moment! If I have to go down, I'm taking you with me!"_

"THE END IS NEAR! FORSAKEN!" Kefka released a huge, red, flashy beam towards Usopp, who closed his eyes before firing his slingshot.

"HISSATSU RAIGAROU BOSHI!" Usopp fired a big thunderball to the ground that bounced forward until it formed into a big lightning wolf that lunged towards Kefka's beam. The gas the breath dials breathed out touched these two attacks as a big light formed in the center of the attacks.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!"

The whole upper part of the tower was blown to bits as the explosion was atleast two times bigger than the tower itself. Chopper watched in awe as he could see two figures that were blown away by the explosion, and were knocked up several meters up in the air. Chopper squinted his eyes, and he could actually see one of them being Usopp, who was limplessly going up in the air. "USOPP!"

Kefka was also limplessly going up, but soon regained consciousness as he used his wings to remain afloat in the air. He breathed heavily as he had wounds all over his body, and some of them were bleeding. His expression showed nothing but hate as he looked, and could see Usopp still going way up that he could hardly see him anymore.

"Hate... hate... HAAAAAAATTTTTTE!" Kefka yelled so loud, his voice echoed throughout the entire fortress. He then looked at the fortress around the castle, and frowned, "This place is so meaningless! Where did it all come from! I must destroy it all!" Kefka's wings then glowed brightly as a humongous field of energy formed several meters above him and Usopp. He then raised his hand, and pointed down at the fortress. "LIGHT OF JUDGEMENT!"

The energy field then shot out a humongous beam of light towards a part of the fortress, obliterating a building with ease. The beam then coursed across the ground, destroying even more buildings, towns, and dark forests alike in one big line. Towering flames then arosed from where the beam hit as the beam disappeared.

"AGAIN!" Kefka fired the light of judgement again on another part of the fortress, leaving another trail of towering flames behind. "AGAIN! AGAIN! AGAAAAAIIIIIIINN!" Kefka continued doing this as the fortress was getting attacked in every second. From above Usopp could see this destruction, and didn't had enough energy to even express an emotion.

"Stop... Stop..." Usopp groaned while falling all the way down.

"MWA HA HO HO HO HO! MWWAAAAA HAAA HOO HO HO HO HOOO! Burn! Everything must burn!" Kefka yelled as he then took notice of the Thousand Sunny, all the way on the edge of the fortress in front of him, "DESTROY!" Kefka then coursed his beam directly towards the Thousand Sunny.

"No!" Usopp said as he squinted his eyes in anger, "I have to win... I HAVE TO WIN! DAMN IT, MOVE! I NEED TO STOP HIM! COME ON!" Suddenly, Usopp's smash ball from in his bag glowed as it emitted a colorful aura around Usopp's body. Usopp then opened his eyes with a determined look, and aimed at the energy field above him. "FINAL SMASH!"

Usopp fired a gigantic white orb that was ten times bigger than Usopp, as it flew towards Kefka's energy field with great speed. The orb went through the field, shattering it like glass as this caused the beam to faze out just before it could hit the Thousand Sunny.

"WHAT!" Kefka looked up, and saw that his energy field was destroyed, "THIS CAN'T BE! THE LIGHT OF JUDGEMENT HAS BEEN STOPPED!"

Then the orb that Usopp fired remained stationary in midair, and exploded into thousands and thousands of streams of light that flew downward. Usopp then faced down towards Kefka while falling, and pointed his finger at him.

"I AM CAPTAIN USOPP; THE BRAVEST WARRIOR OF THE SEAS!" Usopp exclaimed, "I HAVE OVER 8000 ENFORCERS THAT WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN LIKE LIGHTNING! PREPARE TO FACE TRUE JUDGEMENT! HISSATSU HACHIKUSEN DAGEKIHAPPA!"

The streams of light were actually nano-sized soldiers flying downward, pointing their swords forward as they all flew passed Usopp, and headed directly towards Kefka. "This... isn't... happening again! I'm a god! I'M A GOD! MWA HA HO HO HO HO!" Kefka laughed sorrowfully before the streams went through his body. "GUUUUGGHHH!" The streams of light pierced through Kefka's god-like form, as the streams then pierced through the floating tower repeatedly like getting shot by a gatling gun.

Chopper watched in awe as the streams kept flying down until they hit the ground one by one, as the tower collapsed down on the floor in small pieces of rubble. After the last 8000th stream hits the floor, nothing remained of the once deranged court mage. Everything was finally at peace.

"That was so... amazing!" Chopper said in awestruck.

After seeing what happened, Usopp smiled while he continued to fall down. A brief moment passed as he then screamed immensely, "I AM GOING TO DIIIEEE! SOMEONE HELP MEE!" Usopp said while now being atleast a mile away from the floor. Chopper screamed at this as well, and then suddenly, part of the west garden opened, and out came Franky on the elevator.

"Phew! I'm finally here." Franky said with a smirk as he noticed the debris of the tower, "Huh? What's this junk?"

"FRRRRAAAAANNNNKKYYYY!"

"Huh?" Franky looked up, and saw that Usopp was about to fall on him. "UWAH!"

CRASH!

Usopp sandwiched Franky into the ground as he had swirls over his eyes. "Uguuugghh..." Usopp groaned as Franky pushed him off.

"What the hell, bro! Where did you come from?" Franky asked, but got no reply as Usopp seemed to have lost consciousness. "Oi, bro? Hmm, he fell asleep. Typical..."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Whoa, it's the happy clown again, and he's attacking us from these mirrors! How can we beat him if he's all over the place! Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 127: The ultimate show!, Nami vs Dimentio. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Usopp always said he had 8000 enforcers; I figured I give him an 8000 consecutive attack for a final smash. His final smash in english is called 'Eight thousand striking blast', but it sounds better in japanese though.

Anyway, I'm going to go over my limit here, and try to update the next chapter around this weekend. It's going to be a pain, but considering that the next chapter has a long-awaited battle that I have been dying to work on for a long time is in it, then I don't care. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Ciao for now!


	127. Final arc Pt 8

I know I am a little late, but updating later is better than never. Anyway, I am certain many of you have been dying to see these two rivals finally duke it out if you have been reading my fic since nearly the start. I did all I can for this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it! Have fun!

* * *

The god of hatred. Luffy, and his crew have ended up in a strange floating tower, and there, they encountered one of the Obscurum rulers, Kefka, and his henchmen. Luffy decided to leave Usopp to face Kefka alone, while he, Zoro, and Nami move on throughout the dark castle. Despite the sheer difference in strength, it was strategy that helped Usopp defeat the mad man before he could have destroyed everything in sight. Meanwhile, Luffy, and the others are having trouble of their own with a certain jester. What will be the outcome from this sudden reunion?

Chapter 127: The Ultimate Show!, Nami vs Dimentio

The dark fortress has received heavy damage thanks to Kefka's light of judgment. Rows and rows of towns and neighborhoods were all destroyed, and the once lifeless place looked more dead than it was before. If Usopp hadn't stopped Kefka any sooner, the whole fortress would've suffered the same fate.

Towering flames remained blazing throughout the fortress that got struck by the deadly beam, but the places next to the flames remained intact, so not everything was destroyed. The mysterious dark creatures roaming around the neighborhoods on the far out edge of the floating fortress remained wandering around casually as if nothing happened. Either that they don't care, or they don't have any emotions; that question is yet to be answered.

Then suddenly, in one of the neighborhood areas, a tremendous earthquake began to shake the dead lands. The quake grew stronger by the second, and in the center of a street, the concrete floor was bulging upwards. It was then that the street was suddenly blown apart by something that came flying out from underground.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN NNZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII IIII!"

That something turned out to be Crazy Hand, who was still alive as he flew upward with great speed while folded into a fist. "Gyyyeeeeeeeergghhhaa aahh!" Crazy Hand then opened his palm as for some reason, he allowed himself to fall all the way down to the floor.

CRASH!

Crazy crashed onto the street on his back, creating a crater next to the hole he just bursted out of. His fingers twitched a bit as he got up on his wrist, and looked at his surroundings with his fingers on his thumb.

"Daaaaayyyuuumm! Now that was a hoot!" Crazy Hand exclaimed before floating inches up from the ground, "That was some big fall there; good thing I woke up before I fell into that dark element pool, or I would've been hand soup! ... I wonder what that would taste like... oh wait, I don't have a mouth..." Crazy Hand then felt depressed as a gloomy background formed behind him. The background disappeared as soon he then got serious, and looked at his surroundings.

"Say... this place looks so familiar..." Crazy Hand said while rubbing his index finger with his thumb, "Have I been here before? No, let me see... a dark and spooky atmosphere, a bunch of scary-looking houses, a place that looks completely dangerous and unorganized, the streets that look family-friendly, but it's not, and a place where it seems that bad things always happen, but nobody ever finds out. Hmm... GOH! It can't be!" Crazy Hand exclaimed upon realization, "The Obscurum rulers' fortress is an exact copy of Disney Land!"

After taking a third look at his surroundings, he snapped his fingers, "No, no. It kinda looks like it, but nowhere near similar. There are no men in girl costumes to prove my theory..." Crazy Hand then looked up at the dark castle way ahead of him. "Hold on, this place... no way, I thought this place was long gone! But... everything looks the same. This fortress... is the same town where the last Obscurum ruler, Obstenine XII, resided in." He then pointed at the castle, "He used to live there, and everything here looks exactly the same before the war between Luminarium and Obscurum took place! What's going on here!"

Crazy then folded into a fist. "Eh! There is no time for such questions! I need to find my sexy buddies, and see if they're okay! And my brother... he is must be in the castle too! By the power of being absolutely gorgeous, I must save him!" Crazy Hand was about to go to the castle, but heard a strang noise behind him. He turned around, and saw one dark creature pulling himself off from the floor, and stared at Crazy afterwards. Crazy Hand stared back at the creature as he then slowly turned back around.

"ZOOOOOOOOOOMMMBBBBII IIIIIIIIIEEEEEESSSSS SSSS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAAA HAHHAHAAA!" Crazy Hand cried as he flew towards the dark castle with great speed, trying to get as far away from the dark creature as possible.

**Meanwhile...**

"This can't be real..." Nami said as her lips quivered.

"This is kinda... scary..." Zoro said while Luffy just stared in awe.

After escaping the dreaded hallway filled with mirrors with Dimentio's reflection, they stumbled up into another hallway that weren't filled with mirrors, but were filled with hundreds and hundreds of Dimentios, that were floating across the ground while laughing.

"Whoa! I didn't know that the clown guy had so many brothers!" Luffy exclaimed in awe.

"It's probably just an illusion." Zoro said. Nami then went to touch one of the Dimentios, and gasped while backing away.

"They feel pretty real to me!" Nami said in shock, "This is ridiculous; how are we suppose to get through!"

"Like this! GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy charged forward while repeatedly swinging his fists back and forth, punching every single Dimentio illusion in his path. Zoro and Nami followed him as the Dimentios were getting knocked away to the side like a bunch of baseballs.

"Ew! This is too creepy! I want to get out of here now!" Nami cried.

"We're almost there!" Luffy yelled as they came to a door. Luffy quickly opened it as he, and his crew went inside before slamming the door shut behind them. They panted up against the door, trying to forget what they've just seen.

"Okay... let's agree that we will never mention what we saw back there." Nami panted.

"'Kay..." Luffy and Zoro said simultaneously.

They then walked forward, and noticed that they were in a big room, with the ceiling made of stained glass, and it had the symbol of a burning black heart like the one that was in the room where Sanji and Bison were fighting each other, only this one was made of glass. Luffy squinted his eyes to look through the glass, and could see the main tower.

"Look, we're almost there! The black coat guy must be up there!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Let's go before something else happens." Zoro suggested. The trio ran up some stairs, and ran along a purple carpet. They saw a tower-like entrance, and were about to go through the door, until they then noticed a figure, looking at a mirror on a wall beside the entrance.

"Hmmmm, hm hmm hmm, hmmm..." Hummed the figure as it turned out be Dimentio, looking at his reflection with an optimistic look as usual. "Hmm?" He then noticed the Strawhat trio's reflection on the mirror, and turned towards them with his usual creepy smile. "Ah, you made it! I'm so thrilled, like seeing a cat's delightful expression when you give it a ball of string. Did you all enjoy my halls of illusions?"

"We got unfinished business, clown, so get out of our way." Zoro said bluntly.

"Ah ha ha ha! No need to be so angry; it's highly unnecessary and inappropriate when it comes to meeting someone you haven't seen in a long time." Dimentio then turned towards Nami, and laughed pleasantly. "Oh, and Nami-san is here too!" Dimentio said happily, "It's been such a long time since we've last seen each other. It's so good to see you, and your beautiful orange hair again. Oh, and I'm also happy to see Luffy and Zoro here as well. We should really start catching up again; it's been so long, that I'm dying to hear about your recent adventures."

"So it's really you this time...?" Nami asked sternly, "Hmph! I can't say that it's good seeing you again, because I would be lying, and puking afterwards."

Dimentio merely laughed hearing that as Luffy then pointed at him, "You! Don't think we've forgotten what you did back in the pokemon town! You'll pay for tricking us like that!"

"Trick? Oh dear, no; I never tricked you back then." Dimentio said with a wag of his finger, "You just happened to be in the way of Obscurum's purpose at the time. I had no idea you were actually going to stop Mr. Giovanni from accomplishing his goals, and I had no clue that Mr. Yojimbo was going to cut down that building neither. Needless to say, it was all just one big misunderstanding, and I hope that unfortunate event doesn't ruin our beloved friendship."

"We're not your friend!" Luffy replied while taking a step forward, "And we're not going to fall for your lies either! Franky told us that it was you who stole the Thousand Sunny away from us! We will never forgive you for that!"

"Ah, yes, that was rather a cruel thing for me to do, but atleast everything went alright for your ship in the end." Dimentio said happily, "But enough of the negative memories; I would like to congratulate you all for making it all the way up to this point. It brings me such joy to see you all again, that I wish to invite you all to be a part of Obscurum's control over life itself. It's the very least I can do for all the trouble you have endured on your way here."

"No, thanks." Zoro said bluntly as he unsheathed his sword, "You're one of the reasons why we got into this mess. And frankly, I'm glad that's the case. Since this world has the power to consume all life, that means that our lives are in danger too, and we're more than happy take you guys down. You can use all your tricks like the ones you left back in those hallways as much as you want, but nothing is going to stop us from stopping this world!"

"I don't do tricks, Zoro-san." Dimentio replied a little bluntly, but remained smiling, "When it comes to magic, I'm always dead serious. We all have reasons to live, and mine is to bring magic into everyones' hearts for them to enjoy the rest of their lifetime. Having a world without magic is like pirates having a ship with no water to sail it on, but this is beside the point." Dimentio then looked up at the stained-glass ceiling, "We have the power to shape our futures, but we fear that they may never blossom due to other people and their outlook in life. Terrible things always happen first before things could get better, and once they have gone better, you might be already dead without experiencing that good feeling. It's sad, but it's so very true."

Dimentio then smiled at the Strawhats, "But now that Obscurum has reawakened, we no longer have to fear of the future. Once this planet has engulfed all of the cosmos, everyone will no longer have to be afraid anymore. They can finally have the courage to be one with different species, and be at peace! Finally, a world where all creatures can be together in harmony, and nobody will have the audacity to change it."

"That's not harmony!" Nami yelled as she took a step forward, "This planet is taking away life, and bringing chaos to other planets! You can't say that Obscurum will change the way of life that every living thing can accept together, because it's not true! Only the people can decide to accept each other by their own free will, and not by force!" Nami then pointed at herself with her thumb, "I'd rather die than to live the way you want us to! I decide how to live out my life, so back off, before I wipe that grin off your face!"

Dimentio tilted his head in confusion, "Oh? It seems you have yet to understand to beauty in all of this." Dimentio said happily, "Rest assured, I will gladly allow you all to become Obscurum rulers despite our different views. Be grateful, for I might be the only one of out the rulers here that are willing to offer the enemy something this big. I implore you to join, I will guarantee that you will not regret accepting my offer."

"Nope! We don't wanna!" Luffy said with a determined look.

"Please don't say that; I would be so upset if you reject this." Dimentio said, "Think about it; as us rulers, we can be best friends forever, and if you do accept, I'll make my companions to stop attacking your other friends here in a jiffy. We would all be one big happy family, and nobody will ever stand in our way."

"That sounds really boring to me." Zoro replied, "We plan to stop this world, and we're going to do just that. Thanks for the offer, but we don't need your mercy. We can handle our objective, just you watch."

Dimentio stared at the trio before letting out a sigh, "I see... you all reject change..." Dimentio said, but still remained smiling, "I tried to do what's best for you, but clearly, you all want to die. You have wasted my time, but as close friends, I cannot let your actions here be in vain." Dimentio placed his hand on his chest, "Allow me to take your lives away. Further ahead lies more pain, and I cannot bear to see you all get hurt! Let me take all of your misguided lives away peacefully, or suffer eternal pain that your hearts will be crushed into bits within your racks."

"Grr! I had enough of this guy!" Nami said as she took out her PCT, "Luffy, Zoro, you guys go on ahead. I will deal with Dimentio alone."

"Are you sure you can take him?" Zoro asked.

"Trust me; this guy has been on my nerves ever since I laid my eyes on him." Nami said sternly, "I've been waiting a very long time to give this guy a piece of my mind for the things he's done to me, and my friends! I'll beat his head in so deep, nobody will ever see his face anymore! I'll be fine, you guys! Just go!" Luffy and Zoro looked at Nami, who looked very serious, "Hurry up!"

"... Okay. Come on, Zoro." Luffy said. Zoro nodded in reply as he and Luffy ran forward, running passed Dimentio, who didn't do anything, but allowed the duo to enter through the doorway. It was now Nami and Dimentio, all alone in the huge hall in the back center of the dark castle.

"Why didn't you stop them? I thought you didn't wanted to see them get hurt." Nami asked while on her guard.

"Ah ha ha ha! That I do, but if they were to fight alongside you, I'd probably lose." Dimentio said happily, "I've seen them fight in the tournament back in Indigo Plateau, so I know what they are capable of."

"They can do much more than what they showed there." Nami replied with a smirk, "I've also gotten stronger myself, so don't you dare take me lightly.

"Oh, I don't doubt your strength. You look just as strong as you are beautiful." Dimentio commented, "But if we are going to quarrel, I suggest we find ourselves a better battlefield. We wouldn't want to damage this nice architectural hallway, now do we?"

"Wha? Sorry, but I am not going to fall for any more of your tricks. I already fell for your first trick in your magic show back then." Nami said.

"You are still upset about that? I swear, I had no intention of harming you during that time. What I did back then was all part of the show, and you would've gotten a big laugh out of it if Sanji-san hadn't interrupted." Dimentio explained as he lowered his head, "Oh... and that was no trick... that was MAGIC!"

Dimentio then raised his hands in the air. The big hallway that he and Nami were in then started to change. "What the?" Nami gasped as she saw the structure around her were coming off like blocks. As soon as it was all over, the hallway looked completely different. Nami and Dimentio were now in a humongous green room, with a space-like background that had a darker green color, along with some stars, and some dark gray, wavy-line patterns.

"Voila! Welcome to Dimension D, a dimension of my own creation." Dimentio said happily.

"This is another dimension!" Nami gasped as she then felt a little strange.

"That's correct. I am not only a professional magician, but I am also a master of dimensions. With skill such as this, it's hard for people not to be amazed by my work of arts." Dimentio said, "Now, in this mind-bending realm, my attacks have become 256 times more potent! That's right, I am far more powerful here! I can obliterate you with a raise of a finger." Dimentio then started to float up in the air, "Do not be afraid, my beloved Nami-san, your death will be as painless as a mouse breathing in rat poison. I do wish that it doesn't have to be this way, but this is for the sake of an endless, yet glorious future. This will be the ultimate show that I will treasure for all eternity."

Nami didn't reply as she felt a little dizzy ever since she got into Dimension D, but Dimentio didn't notice this, "You will not resist? Splendid..." Dimentio said happily before diving towards Nami, "... AND SO I STRIKE, LIKE AN UNSEEN DODGEBALL IN AN ECHOING GYMNASIUM!" Dimentio formed an energy shard from his palm, but before he could throw it, Nami suddenly sprung towards him, and hits him across the face with the end of her PCT. "OOOOHH!"

CRASH!

Dimentio crashed into a green wall behind him, falling flat on his rear afterwards as imaginary stars could be seen circling around his head, "Oh, my... this is quite a twist." Dimentio said dazedly, with having a shocked and dazed expression for the first time ever in this fic, "What could have gone wrong? I am supposed to be strong here! How could you have possibly injured me?"

Nami sighed as she stared down at Dimentio while resting her PCT on her shoulder, "When you brought me here, I also felt stronger. I don't know how, but you said that this place makes you stronger. Are you sure that it's just you?"

Dimentio blinked as he got up, and was silent upon realizing something. He then smiled as he rubbed the back of his head, "Oops. Clumsy me. I forgot about that little glitch entirely. Ah ha ha, I am so embarrassed, I think I'm blushing." He said happily while actually blushing. Nami slapped her forehead irritably as she smuggishly frowned at Dimentio.

"Then what's the whole point of you bringing me here then? You really are a clown..." Nami mumbled.

"Ahem, alright, then. No more games... let us end this now, like an author that is trying to finish his nearly two-year-old story!"

"Shut up already with your stupid similes!" Nami yelled as she charged forward at Dimentio while swinging the end of her PCT like a flail, "SWING ARM!" Nami swung her PCT horizontally at Dimentio, who laughed as he warped away to avoid. He reappeared floating behind Nami, floating far up in the air from where she couldn't reach him.

"Ah ha ha! What a brilliant way to commence the show! Now it's my turn!" Dimentio laughed as he raised his hand, forming an energy sphere from his fingertip, and threw it at Nami. Nami rolled sideways to avoid as she got up while bending a part of her staff adjacent to the center part.

"CYCLONE TEMPO!" Nami swung her PCT, with the two adjacent parts disconnecting from the part of the staff Nami was holding as the parts flew towards Dimentio while releasing a strong current of air. Dimentio laughed again as he suddenly vanished in thin air as the PCT parts hits the ceiling instead. "Where did he go!" Nami looked at her surroundings, without having a clue that an energy sphere was being formed behind her. The sphere then shot towards Nami, and hits her from behind. "Ah!" Nami collapsed on her hands and knees as she could hear Dimentio's laughter echoing throughout the room.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! If you insist to stay alive, I suggest you keep moving." Dimentio suggested happily as more energy spheres were being formed from out of nowhere, and shot directly towards Nami.

"Eh!" Nami did a front roll, avoiding the spheres as she ran for the rest of her PCT. A sphere was about to hit her from behind again, but she saw it coming as she did a cartwheel to avoid the sphere, and grabbed the parts of her staff in the before landing on her feet. Dimentio then appeared in front of her, and laughed as he threw another energy sphere at Nami. "THUNDER CHARGE!" Nami charged the end of her staff, and got into a batting pose. When Dimentio's energy sphere got close, Nami hits it with the electric end of her staff, bouncing the sphere right back at Dimentio. Dimentio flew to the side to avoid getting hit, and spun around while continuing to float to the side.

"A magician must always have new tricks up his sleeve! Ah ha!" Dimentio stopped spinning, and tossed some purple, crystal-shaped projectiles at the ground, which then bounced off as they homed in on Nami.

"THUNDER BALL!" Nami swung her PCT horizontally, shooting out some thunderball as they exploded upon impacting the projectiles. Nami then ran alongside the room while creating several heat and cool balls up in the air, which formed a thunder cloud. Dimentio gazed in awe upon seeing the cloud.

"Impressive, I didn't know that you could do magic." Dimentio said.

"It's not magic, it's nature!" Nami yelled as she threw a thunderball at the cloud, "THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!" The cloud released a thick thunderbolt over Dimentio, striking him hard as Nami jumped out of the way to avoid the bolt's range. "Eh! That got him!" Nami exclaimed as she turned around, but then gasped when she saw that Dimentio was no longer in sight again. "Where did he go!"

An energy sphere then formed out of thin air, and shot forward to Nami from the side. Nami saw it coming, and had little time to react as she raised her PCT over her face to block, but the sphere regardless knocked her on her back as soon as she got hit by it. "Eh!" Nami sat up frustratedly while panting, "Where are those things coming from! Where are you, clown!"

"Ah ha ha ha ha!" Dimentio's laughter could be heard, "I told you before that I am a master of dimensions. I can flip myself between dimensions whenever I please. I am still here, but not here at the same time, meaning that you can't see me, but I certainly can see you." Dimentio said as he suddenly reappeared in front of Nami, "Feel fortunate that I cannot be in that position for very long, but it matters not, since this will not affect the outcome of our battle."

"Yeah, you're right." Nami said while getting up with a smirk on her face, "Nothing will stop me from beating you senselessly, no matter how many tricks you have under your sleeves."

"Ah ha ha! So charming as ever! Let us continue!" Dimentio said as he then flew back while creating two energy spheres from both of his palms, "Try dodging this!" Dimentio threw the spheres across his chest, as they spiraled towards Nami. Nami rushed over to Dimentio, quickly sidestepping the two energy spheres as she charged up the end of her PCT with electricity, and loosened that part up to twirl it around.

"SWING ARM!" Nami swings her PCT downward at Dimentio, but missed as Dimentio floated back to avoid while Nami's staff released a small shockwave upon hitting the ground instead.

"More, more! The show must go on!" Dimentio said as his hands glowed purple and yellow. He then released colorful sparks from his palms while floating back, as the sparks exploded into colorful spheres of energy when they touched the ground. Nami backed away to avoid the sparks, and bended part of her staff adjacent to the center part again.

"CYCLONE TEMPO!" Nami threw the parts forwards as the they released a strong current of air, blowing away the sparks in several directions. Dimentio was shocked by this as he quickly disappeared to avoid the sparks as they exploded nearly every part of the room. Nami quickly ran in between the explosions, and grabbed the parts of her staff she just threw, "THUNDER HOLLOW!" Nami slowly spun around, releasing a thunderball from her PCT that formed into a 360 degree barrier, with the center being the only thing exposed as Nami ducked into the barrier to protect herself from the exploding sparks. As soon as it was over, the thunder barrier disappeared as Nami got up, without realizing that Dimentio reappeared behind her.

"I got you again!" Dimentio laughed as he threw an energy sphere at Nami's back in point-blank range. Nami cried in pain, which made Dimentio even happier, but his smile then faded as he saw Nami's body disappearing into thin air. "Oh? What is this?"

"SWING ARM!" Dimentio turned around, to see Nami swinging her electric PCT at him. The end of her staff connected into Dimentio's chest, electrifying him as he then warped away, and reappeared floating in the air while panting in shock. Nami smiled at Dimentio as she connected her staff back the way it was, "You call yourself a magician, yet you can't tell a difference between what's real, and a mirage. I knew you're a fraud this whole time."

"Oh ho, that shocked me, like a cat after seeing it's own reflection." Dimentio panted until he regained his composure, "I cannot let myself be upstaged; I must bring new materials to the floor!" Dimentio then created another energy sphere from the tip of his finger, but as soon as he threw it to Nami, it separated into three energy spheres of the same size that flew forwardly in different directions.

"Whoa!" Nami jumped back to avoid the first two spheres, and ducked to avoid the third one. Dimentio then fired some colorful projectiles at Nami before she could get up, "THUNDER CHARGE!" Nami charged the end of her PCT with electricity, and loosened the end of her staff to twirl it around her surroundings, knocking away the projectiles when they got close. Once the projectiles were out of the way, Nami puts her staff back the way it was, and charged at Dimentio with a horizontal swing, but Dimentio moved his head back to avoid. "Grr!" Nami swung her PCT two more times at Dimentio while taking a step forward, but Dimentio dodged with ease as he floated higher up in the air upon avoiding Nami's last swing.

"CELESTIAL SPARK!" Dimentio threw an energy sphere, which took form of six-edged buzzsaw as it flew towards Nami. Nami ducked to avoid it, but turned around to see the energy buzzsaw coming back at her.

"HEAT CHARGE!" A blazing spear-shaped tip formed from the end of Nami's staff, as Nami swung down at the energy buzzsaw, cutting it in half as both halves flew passed Nami, and exploded behind her. Nami then turned around, and immediately swung her PCT at Dimentio, but Dimentio flew back to avoid, and countered by throwing colorful sparks at the ground in front of Nami. "Ugh!" The sparks exploded into colorful spheres, causing Nami to stagger back as Dimentio threw another energy sphere at her before disappearing. "Hiya!" Nami swung her PCT, knocking away the energy sphere as she then kept a sharp eye out for Dimentio's tricks.

The room then turned quiet, with Nami still at her guard, seeing nothing was happening yet. She then heard a warpping noise as she turned around, and saw Dimentio throwing another energy sphere at her. "Eh!" Nami side-stepped to avoid the sphere as she charged at Dimentio, avoiding and knocking away more energy spheres that Dimentio threw at her. When she got close enough, she thrusted the blazing tip of her staff into Dimentio's gut. "FIRE SPEAR TEMPO!"

A stream of fire bursted out of Dimentio's back once he got stabbed as Dimentio's arms hanged loose, and leaned forward to Nami's staff as if he died. "Ha ha!" Dimentio then raised his head, shocking Nami as she staggered back by this.

"Agh!" Suddenly, Nami got struck from behind as she collapsed on her knees in pain. She quickly rolled sideways to get back on one knee, as she then glanced over her shoulder, and gasped upon seeing Dimentio behind her. "What the!" Nami then looked in front of her, to see Dimentio there also. She then realized there were two Dimentios as she got up on her feet with a shocked expression.

"Ah ha ha! Didn't you know that I can also create illusions?" Dimentio asked, both him and his illusion simultaneously as they then floated side by side, "Even though my copy may be an illusion, you will still feel his attacks as they pierce through your beautiful figure. The more, the merrier, I always say. Ah ha ha!"

"Tsk!" Nami frowned as she stabbed the blazing part of her staff in the ground in front of her. She then ran towards the Dimentios while dragging the blazing blade of her staff across the ground, "PYRO ARM!" Nami brought up her PCT, releasing a flaming wave from the ground that spreads towards Dimentio and his illusion. They both flew up to avoid this, however, as they then floated separately from each other, and threw several energy spheres at Nami simultaneously. Nami ran across the room to avoid some of the energy sphere, but ultimately, got struck by one of them in the ankle. "Ah!" Nami fell on her chest, but quickly glanced back to see Dimentio diving down towards her.

"Get away!" Nami swung her PCT at Dimentio, but it turned out to be the illusion as her staff went right through him. The illusion then flew up, allowing Nami to see an energy sphere flying directly towards her. "Eh!" Nami tried rolling away, but the mild explosion of the sphere caused her to tumble sideways.

"Let us dance more, Nami-san!" Dimentio said as he fired several projectiles at Nami. Nami shield herself with her PCT as the projectiles struck around her, creating a dust cloud afterwards. After several seconds have passed, Nami ran out of the dust cloud, holding her PCT separately. "It's no use running!"

Dimentio's illusion got in front of Nami's path, causing Nami to stop running as the illusion formed an purple and yellow sword of energy, and pierced it through the center of Nami's chest. "AAAAAGHHH!" Nami cried as she tilted her head up in pain. But then she looked at the illusion, and stick her tongue out at him before fading away.

"Another mirage?" Dimentio asked.

"Yep!" Nami yelled from behind Dimentio, and the illusion. They both turned around to see Nami bending her PCT into a shape of triangle. "HURRICANE TEMPO!" Nami pulled back her triangle-shaped staff, and threw it between Dimentio and his illusion. As soon as the staff got between them, it released a strong current of air, causing it to spin as it created a mild hurricane.

"Oooh!" Both Dimentio and his illusion got sucked into the hurricane, and were being spun around and around. Nami then leaped, and retrieved her staff before she could have got sucked in by her own hurricane, and turned it back the way it was as she then looked up to see only Dimentio, who was dazedly falling down to the ground.

"Now you try to dodge this! Huurrghaah!" Nami jumped up while raising her PCT over her shoulder, and brought it down directly into Dimentio's face.

"UGH!" The force of the swing brought Dimentio crashing down into the floor nearly as fast as a comet, creating a dust cloud upon impact as Nami landed back on the ground, and rested her staff on her shoulder.

"I told you that you would regret messing with me!" Nami said confidently, "Just because I'm the cute one of the crew, doesn't mean I shouldn't be taken so lightly! Now get up, or I'll disfigure your face on the ground."

"Ah, no need." Dimentio said as he dazedly got back up. He then turned towards Nami while still smiling, "You are strong as you say; perhaps I am not taking you as seriously as I thought I was, but I will now." Dimentio then snapped his fingers, creating two illusions of himself out of thin air as they floated beside him, "Your strategies in battle are quite astonishing, but how will you last facing against a trio such as us?"

"Ugh! Damn you..."

**Meanwhile...**

Franky stood up while looking up at Obscurum's core, "Man, just what is happening around here? That thing is starting to look brighter..." Franky said.

"Oi, Franky! Up here!"

Franky looked up to the castle, and saw Chopper waving his arms at him, "Chopper, is that you up there!"

"Yes, it's me! I'm glad to see you're still okay, Franky!" Chopper exclaimed.

"It's good to see you still alive too, but what happened around here, bro?" Franky asked.

"It was Usopp! He defeated a magical ruler, along with a floating tower! He was so cool, you should have seen it! I have never seen Usopp doing something like that before!" Chopper exclaimed excitedly.

"A magical ruler, huh?" Franky asked while looking down at the unconscious Usopp, "Well, the fewer the rulers, the better. I just took down one of them myself just a while ago."

"I think I did so too, but I don't remember exactly!" Chopper said, "Anyway, we should get going! Everyone must be at the big tower by now!"

"Yeah, you're right!" Franky said as he picked up Usopp, and rested him on his shoulder, "Hang tight, I'm comin' up there!"

Franky then started climbing up the walls of the castle, nearly dropping Usopp back down on the ground, which caused Chopper to gasp, but Franky caught Usopp with his leg, and went on climbing again.

**Meanwhile...**

"Yah!" Nami leaped forward, avoiding several energy spheres as they exploded behind her. She tumbled forward across the ground, until she got back on her feet, and started running around again as Dimentio and both of his illusions chased after her, with the illusions the ones attacking Nami with energy spheres in the first place.

"Why run from destiny, my dear? You'll eventually succumb to your demise one way or another." Dimentio said happily.

Nami then jumped, and turned around while swinging her PCT in midair, releasing several heat balls towards Dimentio and his illusions. The trio separated from each other to avoid, and remained floating in one spot before they each shot three energy spheres at Nami, making it nine in total as Nami barely had any room to avoid from where she is standing. "Let's give this a go!" Nami said as she separated, and puts together her PCT in a 'Y' shape formation. She grabbed the two poles from the staff's back, and aimed at the energy spheres, with the center pole facing towards them, "THUNDER TEMPO!" A big ball of lightning was shot out from the staff, and went through the spheres, obliterating them with ease.

"Ha ha!" Dimentio flew to the side to avoid the big thunder ball, and countered by throwing some projectiles that floated up in the air while they aimed towards Nami. Dimentio then snapped his fingers, causing the projectiles to dive in at Nami, who instantly rolled sideways to avoid as the projectiles intersected each other upon hitting the ground.

"Ha!" Nami rolled back onto her feet, and separates her PCT, and puts away one of them around her waist, while facing the two other poles in front of her, "DARK CLOUD TEMPO!" Nami formed a small, condensed, electrically charged cloud as she separates her PCT poles from each other, allowing the cloud to float forwardly. She then gets moving again as Dimentio's illusions attacked her with more energy spheres.

"You begin to daze with me with your running, Nami-san. I suggest you slow down so destiny can take you away more quicker!" Dimentio said as he threw an energy sphere, which exploded into projectiles as Nami raised her arms over her face, trying to avoid them, but to no avail as some of the projectiles left cuts around her body.

"Ah!" Nami then fell on the floor, and turned around while bending part of her staff again as soon as she saw Dimentio's illusions going after her. "CYCLONE TEMPO!" Nami threw part of her PCT like a boomerang, as they flew past the illusions since they cannot be harmed. They flew around them atleast three times before it finally headed towards Dimentio, who smiled as he formed an energy sphere to fight back, "THUNDER FLAIL TEMPO!" Suddenly, the dark electric cloud Nami formed earlier released it's electricity, as they soured around the room in the same path the parts of the staff flew by just now. The streams of electricity circled through the illusions, and finally struck the boomerang parts, coursing electricity around it's texture.

"Ah!" Dimentio didn't expected this as he threw his energy sphere at the thunder-based boomerang, but it bounced off, and the boomerang hits Dimentio head on. "AAAAaaAAaAAAAaaH!" Dimentio cried before he warped away to prevent getting harmed any further, making his illusions disappear as well as Nami retrieved the parts of her PCT once the electricity around it was gone. "Ugh... not bad at all, Nami-san..." Dimentio's said from between dimensions, "You're now ready for Act 2!"

The ground then started to shake, startling Nami as she nearly lost her balance. "Ugh! What now!" Nami asked as she then saw something blurry from the wall in front of her. It turned out to be a portal as Dimentio came out of it, while balancing on a giant black and white ball with Dimentio's face imprinted on it. "Yaaaaahhh!" Nami then began to ran away as Dimentio rolled his big ball towards her. She threw several heat balls at the big ball while running, but instead of leaving damage, the ball actually absorbed it, and slowly bursted into flames, "Damn it! That didn't work at all!" Nami yelled as she then ran faster. Dimentio then laughed as he jumped out of the ball, causing the ball to roll faster as it caught Nami on a corner.

Once the ball made contact, it popped like a balloon, with the flames on it scattering across the corner of the room. Nami emerged from the corner, supporting herself with her staff as parts of her body were covered in charr from the fire. "Oh ho ho! Nami, you look as crispy as a burned onion. Ah ha ha ha!"

"Ergh... I am not... done yet!" Nami replied as she managed to recover, and twirled the end of her staff above her head, "COOL CHARGE!" Nami's PCT released a cool field around herself, causing some of the fire behind her to die down. The field grew stronger as the tip of Nami's staff looked nearly frozen, "ICY ARM!" Nami swung her PCT horizontally, releasing several icicles that flew forwardly in different directions.

"You never cease to amaze me!" Dimentio said as he fired several projectiles at the incoming icicles, which destroyed them as the remaining projectiles flew towards Nami, who jumped out of the way to avoid.

"Grr!" Nami separates her PCT, and grabbed the cool pole with both hands, "SNOWBALL TEMPO!" She blew into the pole as hard as she could, creating a mild blizzard as the snow formed into a giant snowball that rolled towards Dimentio. Dimentio took out a red carpet, and threw it as it magically grew bigger and longer to cover the snowball. Dimentio then removed the carpet, revealing the snowball was gone, and swung the carpet around, shooting out miniature snowballs that flew towards Nami like bullets. "HEAT WAVE!" Nami charged up the end of her staff with fire, and twirled it in circles in front of her, burning the small snow balls that were coming towards her.

By heating up so many snowballs simultaneously, a dense fog was created as it spreads across the room. Dimentio shook his head, and flew above the fog, "You cannot hide from me." He said as he shot some projectiles that floated in the air, and pinpointed Nami's location in the fog. "There you are." Dimentio then shot several energy spheres from where Nami was, and then snapped his fingers, causing the floating projectiles dive in towards the fog. Dimentio heard the sound of an impact, but no cry from Nami. "How strange..." Dimentio flew closer into the fog, but once he did, several heat and cool balls flew out of the fog unexpectedly. Dimentio suspected a trap, so he instantly warped away to avoid the balls.

He then reappeared as he then saw Nami running out of the fog. Nami glanced over at Dimentio with a smirk before bending her PCT into a triangle. Dimentio wondered what Nami was up to as he looked up, and noticed an enormous cloud thunder cloud that the heat and cools formed earlier after Dimentio avoided them. "THUNDERSTORM TEMPO!" Nami through her triangle-shaped staff into the cloud, causing it to release a thunderstorm, striking Dimentio with numerous thunderbolts.

"Aaaahh!" Dimentio fell to the ground as Nami scurried into a corner, hoping she wouldn't get hit by the bolts as well. Once the storm has ended, the PCT flew back to Nami, who caught it while getting up.

She then walked over to Dimentio with a stern look, and noticed Dimentio motionlessly laying on the ground, but her eyes widened a bit upon noticing that there wasn't a single scratch on him. Nami then realized that the figure laying down before her must be an illusion. "-sigh-... I won't fall for the same trick twice!" Nami yelled as she turned around while swinging her PCT back, figuring that Dimentio must have been behind her. She was right, yet Dimentio was floating while holding a rectangular mirror in front of him. "Huh!" Nami hits the mirror with her staff, which caused the mirror to release a bright light, recoiling Nami's attack as she was knocked over by the Dimentio copy, and fell flat on her back. "Agh!"

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" Dimentio laughed as he casted the mirror away, "You've once said that magic is fake, and it's nothing but tricks with mirrors. Oh, I laugh at this ironic moment, like a little boy laughing at someone who gets hurt." Dimentio's illusion then floated beside Dimentio, who grabbed the illusion's hand when he got close. Nami groggily gets back up on her feet, while Dimentio charged up with energy, and coursed it along his illusion. "Here comes the human bullet! MAGIC CANNON!"

Dimentio threw his illusion, as it glowed violet while flying towards Nami, who dodged, but felt so weak, she fell on the side of her knees. The illusion then made impact on the wall, exploding into sparks as this tumbled Nami forward until she fell on her chest.

"Damn!" Nami crawled up to her feet, and swung her PCT horizontally at Dimentio, who ducked to avoid, and countered with a flick of his finger to Nami's forehead. "Eh!" Nami staggered back until she fell on her rear again, and Dimentio formed an energy sphere inches away from her face.

"Your efforts in surviving was admiring, but now, I must bid your life adieu." Dimentio said as he could see Nami quivering in fear, "No need to fear, death is part of nature. Your elemental structure will go back to the monarch ring system, and your dark elements will remain part of Obscurum forever. You won't be alone... I will make sure you friends will join you soon enough. I hope you will still think of me as your friend in the afterlife... oh well, ciao!"

And with that, Dimentio shot his energy sphere directly into Nami's face. He heard her cry in pain, but it later turned into laughter as Dimentio then saw he only attacked a mirage.

"Please... as if you could kill me." Nami's voice could be heard, but Dimentio couldn't see her, "When I attacked you, I released a cool breeze from my staff to create a mirage. You should have seen the look on your face when you thought you had this match won."

"Ah ha ha! You certaintly did fool me there." Dimentio laughed, "Where are you? Only because you escaped, doesn't mean you can truly get away. In this dimension of mine, nobody can leave."

"Good... I don't plan on leaving." Nami said from out of nowhere, "It's time that I also put this 'show' of yours into the next act."

"Really?" Dimentio asked while looking at his surroundings. He turned around to see Nami, but her body looked like a mirage, "Hmm, I can't really tell if it's really you or not."

"I know." Nami as her blurry body started to split. Dimentio had a curious expression as he saw Nami split into five different figures. One blurry figure was Nami in a big, bulky form; the second one in a tall and skinny form; the third one in a short fat form; and the last one in a small, and chibi-looking form. The last form was Nami's regular form as she and the other figures smirked, "Using the refractions and reflections in the air, I can create multiple mirages of myself." She explained as she held her PCT sideways, with her other images doing the same at the same time, "Let's see if YOU can figure out this move. MIRAGE TEMPO; FATA MORGANA!"

**Meanwhile...**

Robin helped Sanji walk through the long corridors of the castle as Sanji then grunted. "Are you alright, Cook-san?" Robin asked as Sanji nodded.

"Yeah... I'm fine. I can make it." Sanji replied. Robin placed his arm around her shoulder, and helped walk again. "Wasn't that an explosion a while ago?"

"I'm not sure, but in any case, we need to keep going, no matter what happens." Robin said.

"Yeah... I hope Nami and the others are okay." Sanji panted.

**Meanwhile...**

Dimentio clapped happily upon seeing Nami's mirage figures, "Ah ha ha ha! Splendid work, Nami-san! You truly are a genius!" Dimentio praised, "Who knew that nature can be used in so many ways."

"This is just a portion of what I can do." Nami said while she and her images held their PCT vertically with both hands, "You will now know how unpredictable the weather can be! HEAT BALL!" Nami and her images spun their PCT around in circles, shooting out multiple heat balls towards Dimentio, "20 percent of these attacks are real. Can you tell which ones are fake?"

"Let's find out!" Dimentio laughed as he flew forward. He went through some fake heat balls, but eventually got struck by real ones as his clothes got caught on fire. "Oh?" He stopped flying upon getting, and flipped between dimensions to escape from the remaining heat balls. Nami and her images looked at their surroundings, but saw no sign of Dimentio. Dimentio then reappeared from behind the normal-looking version of Nami, and tried grabbing her around her head, but his hands went right through her as the normal-looking Nami then faded in thin air. "A fake?"

"You have a 20 percent chance of finding me!" The chibi Nami said as she, and the other images thrusted their staffs into Dimentio. "THUNDER BALL!"

"GUH!" Dimentio got zapped by thunderballs from the images as he got knocked up in the air. Dimentio recovered, and shot down a mid-sized energy sphere, that splits into projectiles upon hitting the ground. Nami and the images ran separately, with the tall, and the big Nami image getting hit, but they disappeared afterwards. "Only two left... which means it has to be you two!" Dimentio said while looking over at the fat and chibi Nami. They both sticked out their tongues as there bodies split into more mirages, making another bulky, tall, and a normal-looking Nami again. Dimentio gasped as the Nami got around Dimentio in a pentagon form, and faced their PCTs together.

"DARK CLOUD TEMPO!" Nami and her images formed a dark cloud, and released in the air above their heads, with one of them being real, and the others are fake.

Dimentio looked at his surroundings worryingly, and was about to warp away to safety, but one of the Nami's hits him by throwing one of the poles of her PCT upside his head. "Wha! The real one!"

"THUNDER LANCE TEMPO!" Before Dimentio could find out which Nami image hit him, the dark clouds unleashed their thunderbolts simultaneously, piercing through Dimentio's body at all his surroundings from above before they went directly into Nami and her images' PCTs.

"UGGHHH!" Even though four of them weren't real, the real lightning bolt inflicted severe damage through Dimentio's entire body, and the aftershock left Dimentio paralyzed as he limplessly fell to the bottom of the floor. Nami and her images then attacked Dimentio from every corner, raising him up on his feet with their PCT. "Oh!"

"Take this, and this, and this!" Nami yelled as he kept hitting Dimentio with her staff, with her images doing the same movements.

Nami then swung her PCT horizontally, hitting Dimentio across the face as he soured across the room, and tumbled backwards across the ground. Nami and her images then charged over at Dimentio, who dazedly get up while holding head in fear, "I beg for mercy! Uncle! Uncle, I say!" He pleaded dazedly. Nami ignored him as she and her images raised their PCT over their heads, and were about to strike Dimentio, but suddenly, a compact magical field appeared around them.

"What's this!" Nami asked as she touched the wall of the field, and tried breaking free. As she did, Dimentio regained his composure with a smile.

"It seems you have gotten too cocky for your own good. Now you must pay the price." Dimentio said as he then raised his hands, "For my next trick... I'll make you all disappear!" Dimentio then snapped his fingers, causing the interior of the magical field to explode immediately afterwards. Dimentio casted away his field, allowing the dust from the explosion to be released as he then saw Nami, collapsing on her knees while being nearly covered in char. Her mirage images were gone too, as Dimentio walked over to Nami, and raised her head up by her chin. "Is there any more surprises you have in store for me?"

"Eh!" Nami replied with a swipe of her staff, but Dimentio caught it with his hand.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. It seems that you don't." Dimentio said while tilting his head sideways, "Oh well, time to end this." Dimentio raised his hand, but before he could do anything else, Nami pulled her PCT back, separating it as Dimentio ended up holding one of the poles. "Hm-oh?" Dimentio gasped as Nami sticked the center of her PCT in front of Dimentio's face.

"COOL BALL!" Nami fired some cool balls directly into Dimentio's face, surprising Dimentio as he staggered back while dropping part of Nami's PCT in the process. Nami retrieved that part, and connected her PCT back together, "COOL CHARGE!" Nami swung her staff, releasing a cold breeze that made the room a little colder. Nami then went after Dimentio with a swing of her staff, but missed as soon as Dimentio recovered, and retaliated by firing a projectile from off his finger to Nami, but the projectile went through her as Dimentio only attacked a mirage, which disappeared into thin air.

"Wha! OOF!" Dimentio turned around, only to get socked across the face by Nami, staggering back in circles afterwards. Dimentio recovered, and floated in the air as he twirled his finger in circles, "SWORD PLAY!" Several purple and yellow swords made of energy were formed out of thin air, as they pointed towards Nami while shifting around her surroundings. They all then flew towards her as Nami then faced the end of her PCT on the floor beneath her.

"COOL CHARGE!" Nami charged the end of her PCT with cold air as it then got covered in ice. Nami raised it up, and slammed the end of her staff on the floor, "GLACIER TEMPO!" Upon slamming her staff on the floor created several big icicles that destroyed the swords, and Nami was safely in the center of them. She then shattered the ice around her into pieces with her staff, and then bended her staff adjacent to the other before throwing it like a boomerang, "TYPHOON TEMPO!" The boomerang released a strong current of air, creating a mild tornado that sucked in the ice shards, turning the tornado white as it headed towards Dimentio with great speed.

"Nneegh!" Dimentio flipped between dimensions to protect himself, but after he did, he saw the tornado was very wide enough to be in between dimensions itself. "Oh dear-wah!" Dimentio got sucked in by the breezing tornado as he got spun round and around until the tornado died, sending him flying up in the air while automatically flipping back from between dimensions.

"There you are!" Nami ran, and swung her PCT at Dimentio before he fell onto the floor, but Dimentio recovered, and balanced on the end of Nami's staff at the end of her swing with only one finger.

"Ah ha ha!" Dimentio flipped off of Nami's staff, and spun around the room upside down. He then created some swords made of energy that spun around himself as he then spun towards Nami, with the swords around him spinning even faster.

"Grraghh!" Nami held up her staff, and blocked the swords repeatedly, but she skidded back against a wall upon doing so.

"Ha ha!" Dimentio flipped back on his feet, casting the swords around him away as Nami was then able to catch her breath. After she did, she gasped as Dimentio got in front of her, and grabbed her PCT.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Nami asked as Dimentio surrounded Nami's PCT with purple energy, and backed off as the staff turned into a purple and yellow wand, with a black heart on the top. "Wha.. What did you do!"

"I just gave it a little color; it looked so dull before. Doesn't it look pretty?" Dimentio asked happily while taking a step back.

"You idiot! I can't fight with something this stupid!" Nami complained while frantically shaking her transformed staff. "Change it back!"

"It will by itself in a while, but in the meantime..." Dimentio then took out a unflated balloon, "How about a balloon?" Dimentio then inflated the balloon, expanding it to a size of a boulder. Dimentio then tied up it's opening, and pushed the balloon forward to Nami, where it popped, making a very loud, and irritating noise.

"Ah!" Nami staggered back by the noise as Dimentio created some swords of energy, as they flew towards Nami, who used her transformed staff to parry, but fell on her rear after doing so. "Ergh! Come on, change back!" Nami continued to fight back against the floating swords, until she swung her staff hard onto them, hitting them strong enough to make her PCT turn back to normal. She smirked as she then thrusted her PCT to Dimentio, but he floated back to avoid.

"Aww, you ruined it." Dimentio said, still smiling as he then took out a deck of cards, "Let's play a game then. Pick a card, any card." Dimentio then threw the deck forward, revealing that the cards have really sharp edges as they flew towards Nami.

"COOL CHARGE!" Nami released a cool breeze from her PCT before the cards went through her. Nami saved herself as the cards only went through a mirage as it then disappeared. Nami then reappeared with her four different shaped figures again, "FATA MORGANA! THUNDER BALL SHOWER!" Nami and her images then threw many thunderballs at Dimentio.

"Oh, goodie. That technique again!" Dimentio said happily as he let the thunder balls come at him. To Nami's surprise, Dimentio was actually catching the real thunder balls, and juggled them while allowing the fake ones to get through him. He then threw the thunder balls back to Nami as she, and her images separated to avoid. "Wait, it gets better!" Dimentio said as he then snapped his fingers, causing several mirrors to pop up from all the walls in the room.

"Oh no!" Nami gasped as her thunderballs bounced right off from the mirrors, and continued to do so upon touching every mirror in the room, making it impossible for anyone inside to dodge. Dimentio laughed as he flipped between dimension to avoid the thunder ball shower, while Nami and her images were in trouble as the chibi image, and the bulky image got hit, but turned out to be mirages as they disappeared into thin air. "Ergh!" Nami, and her other images stabbed their PCTs into the ground, and ducked for cover as soon as the tall image got hit by one of the thunder balls, and disappeared into thin air afterwards.

"LIGHTNING ROD!" Nami twisted the pole of her staff, causing all the thunder balls in the room to gather into the end of the staff. Nami and her fat image version got up, but then saw the wall in front of them getting blurry as Dimentio emerged from the wall, balancing on another giant ball with his face imprinted on it. "Not again!"

"It's time for the final act to commence! In this case, we need to put all effort into this masterpiece! Let us end this show with style!" Dimentio said happily while rolling his big ball towards Nami.

Nami and her fat image began to ran away from the big ball as fast as they could. Nami didn't wanted to attack it, considering what happened the last time she did, so she ran to the side, with the ball chasing after her. Suddenly, the fat Nami figure slipped, and fell on the floor as the ball rolled over her, and she disappeared into thin air afterwards.

"Only one left!" Dimentio laughed as Nami then stopped, and faced towards the incoming ball, while bending the end of her PCT to an L-shape form.

"THUNDER SLASH TEMPO!" Nami swung her L-shaped PCT diagonally upwards as the tip took form of a scythe-like blade it slashed across the ball, making it pop like a balloon as Dimentio dived towards Nami with two energy spheres in hand. Nami quickly puts her PCT back the way it was, and rolled forward to avoid Dimentio as he thrusted his energy spheres into ground, creating a frontal shockwave that electrified the ground and the wall Dimentio was facing towards to. "HEAT CHARGE!" Nami charged the end of her staff with flames, which formed into a spear-like blade. Nami placed the blazing tip into the ground, before turning towards Dimentio. "PYRO ARM!"

Nami raised her staff from the ground after she did a 180 degree spin, releasing a blazing wave that engulfed the ground and the wall in front of her with flames. Nami thought she got Dimentio where she wanted him, but to her surprise, Dimentio reappeared in behind, and formed a ring of energy around her body.

"It's time..." Dimentio said as he then spinned the ring, which spinned around Nami's body as it knocked off her feet.

"Yaaaaah!" Nami cried as she was being taken to the other side of the intact room. Spotlight then shined down on her from out of nowhere, as Dimentio skipped merrily towards Nami, while confetti was being shot out from who knows where. Music then began to play in the background, like the ones the magic shows, as the ring around Nami disappeared, causing her to fall to the ground, until Dimentio casted a small magical field around her body. She couldn't move inside as Dimentio walked up to her from the side, and stroked his hand against the front part of the magical field. "Damn you... what are you planning to do to me!"

"I plan to finish my magic show from Indigo Plateau. Don't worry; it won't last very long." Dimentio said as he then raised his fingers, "I need you to cooperate in this, so I am going to put you asleep. Don't be afraid; this won't hurt a bit." And with saying that, he snapped his fingers multiple times.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Several explosions erupted inside the magical field where Nami is in. She cried in pain in the first few explosions until she suddenly passed out soon afterwards. Her body was completely wounded from top to bottom, and there was no denying that Nami might be dead inside. Dimentio as he casted away the magical field, but Nami remained afloat as Dimentio turned away.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls; it's time for the grand finale to begin!" Dimentio exclaimed as if he was talking to some imaginary audience, "I am going to saw this lovely orange-haired lady in half, without the need of a box around her. This is once-in-a-lifetime event, so pay very close attention as this will be the scenery you all will never forget!" He then turned towards Nami, creating an energy sphere that took shape of a saw. He stroked Nami's hair to the side, and smiled pleasantly, "... And I think I forgot to mention this before... but there will be blood when this is all over!" Dimentio then gave off a creepy smile as he raised his saw over Nami, "CIAO, NAMI-SAN!"

Nami's fingers twitched as she opened her eyes, and thrusted her fist into Dimentio's crotch area. "UGH-OOOUUGHH!" Dimentio was surprised at this as he fell on his back in sheer pain, losing his focus as Nami finally fell on the floor. He watched as he saw Nami slowly sitting up, while rubbing her head in pain. "But how... how are you still alive?"

Nami didn't reply, as she got up on one knee while supporting on her staff. She glared at Dimentio, with a nearly bloody face, "I released cool and thunder balls when I got trapped in your field..." She explained, "When the... -cough-, when the explosions occurred, the cool balls pushed the heat of the explosions back into the corners of the field, and the thunder balls partially shielded the explosion by conducting around the cool balls." Nami panted more as she continued to explain, "I still got hit by your sadistic way of finishing me off, but not as much as to kill me. Looks like, egh!" Nami grunted as she fell on one knee, "... Looks like, I ruined your grand finale. I hope you're not upset..."

Dimentio remained quiet as he recovered from that low blow, and dazedly got up on his feet, but slouched upon exhaustion, "Why do you fear change? I am trying to do what's best for everyone... and you are doing so much to stop me, and my comrades, that you are willing to sacrifice your lives in the process. Why? I don't understand why you can't see the perfection this world is willing to share with all worlds. I gave you all a chance to be a part of it, and you rejected me! Why do you reject perfection!"

"Because I want to save everyone for who they are!" Nami replied sternly, "If this world does take over everything life has, nobody would ever be the same again! My friends would change the way they are, and I don't want that! I like them the way they are, and I won't let you change our lives so easily!"

"... So I see... now it all makes sense." Dimentio said before grunting, "Eh! You are so attached to your friends... you would go all out just to protect them. I must say... that's beautiful, but not everlasting. For all we know, the other rulers must have killed your other companions by now."

"They're not dead." Nami replied.

"Are you sure?" Dimentio asked with a smile, "What makes you so certain that all of you would make out of here alive?"

"... That's because I can feel them... everyone is still alive, and we're one step closer in stopping this world! Just watch us; we're going to destroy this place, and everyone will never have to know the terrible things this world has done to theirs. I swear, that this world... will no longer cause havoc anymore!" Nami's smash ball in her pocket then disappeared as her body then emitted a colorful aura, "In today's forecast, there will be massive thunderstorms, a freezing climate, and volcanic eruptions! It will be brief, but it will change the structure of this world as we know it! Here it comes! FINAL SMASH!"

Nami grabs hold of her PCT with both hands, and slams the bottom end down on the floor. Her body then turned blurry as two replicas of herself formed around Dimentio like a triangle. "Huh?" Dimentio looked at the replicas as they all transformed. One of the replicas had Nami's body texture, only it was covered with lava, and had pupiless red eyes, and her body also emitted a blazing aura as she held on her blazing staff with both hands.

The other replica had the same body texture, but it was made of ice, and a breezy aura emitted from her body as her eyes glowed pupilessly blue while holding on her icy staff. The last one was made of electricity, with her eyes glowing yellow, and emitted a sparky aura as she held on to her electrifying staff with both arms.

"They all look real." Dimentio said in awe. The electric figure then shot out a quick thunderball as it struck Dimentio, "Ah!" Dimentio cried as the electricity also coursed massively throughout the entire floor. The icy figure then threw a cool ball above Dimentio, as it formed into a gigantic ice crystal. The crystal shattered over Dimentio's head, as Dimentio cried in pain again. The fire figure then threw a heat ball to Dimentio, and it bursted into a massive explosion of flames that engulfed the entire bottom part of the floor. "GRREEEEAAEGGHHH!"

The electricity, the ice, and the fire then spreads far away from Dimentio, who looked nearly unconscious as the elements then soured around him, and the elemental replicas like a tornado. "It's time that you see how truly devastating mother nature can really be!" All Nami's element figures said simultaneously, "The perfect climate catastrophe has been unleashed! MICROCLIMATE FLARE TEMPO!"

The tornado then unleashed thunderbolts, ice shards, and fire balls all into Dimentio's body, with thunder bolts striking from above, bigger ice shards forming out of thin air, and the floor cracking up to release lava to hit Dimentio as well. All this happened as the tornado was getting thinner and thinner until it took form of a ball around Dimentio's body. The elemental figures then pointed their staffs at the ball as it glowed white from within, and with the elements of mother nature destroying Dimentio from within. This continued for a little while longer as the ball glowed even brighter.

**Outside Dimension D...**

A void was forming back in the hallway where Nami and Dimentio were in before as the void then suddenly exploded violently, releasing a bright light in the process. The light then faded as Nami could be seen back to her normal self. She was on one knee as she then got up while panting. "Phew... that was a little stronger than I expected!" She gasped, "Good thing I'm still here."

She then glanced over her shoulder, and saw Dimentio, laying back against a column as his body was slowly fading away into dark element life streams. She walked over to him in silence as the jester still had a smile on his face.

"Ah ha ha... oh no." Dimentio said, "I'm really going to die this time... this is sad. I was hoping I was going to be a part of Obscurum 'till the very end."

"It's over, Dimentio." Nami said, "I've already shown you that you cannot stop us from doing the right thing."

"Mmm hmm hmm..." Dimentio laughed as he lowered his head, "I'm really glad that you did survive... I really didn't wanted to kill you. I wish now... that you and your comrades can make this out alive."

"Hmph!" Nami smirked, "Don't worry about that! Luffy made a promise about getting out of here alive, and he always keeps his promises.

"Ah ha ha ha! That's nice... he is such a nice person." Dimentio commented, "A future with everybody that has his personality would certainly be great."

"Pfft! Whatever..." Nami rolled her eyes. Dimentio then started fading away.

"Alas... I must go..." Dimentio said with a weak laugh as he reached out his hand, "Please tell Luffy, and the others... that they don't forget about me. That... even though I was in different terms, I will always be their friend."

Nami was reluctant at first, but she couldn't help but smile, as she held Dimentio's hand, "I will."

Dimentio smiled as he then faded away completely. Nami watched as his dark element streams flew up before they disappeared as well. Dimentio was now gone. Nami was quiet for a while, as she then got up, and looked at the main tower through the stained-glass window on the ceiling.

"We're almost there... Luffy, Zoro, please be careful."

**Meanwhile...**

Luffy and Zoro were going up the main tower by a floating platform, that went between a big spiral staircase. "I think we're getting closer to the top." Luffy said while looking up.

"Be careful, their might be more traps up ahead." Zoro said on his guard, "I wonder if Nami managed to defeat that clown."

"She can handle him." Luffy replied, "Right now, we need to end this!"

The platform then finally have finally reached the top as the platform stopped as soon as it got through the hole. Luffy and Zoro step out of the platform, and saw that they were in a corridor at the side of the tower. Once they left the corridor, they were now on a massive-sized balcony, the same one the rulers where before when they saw the Strawhats over the edge of the fortress. They walked around the side, until they saw the big double door leading inside the tower.

"There it is! The black coat guy has to be in there!" Luffy exclaimed. Zoro looked at his surroundings, until he noticed something in the center of the balcony.

"Luffy... look." Zoro said.

"Hmm?" Luffy looked where Zoro was looking at, and blinked in confusion, "A tree?"

In the center of the balcony lied a tree, a blossom tree; the same tree that mysteriously appears when a certain swordsman comes in. Speaking of him, Luffy and Zoro saw him appear from that tree. They watched as they saw none other than Yojimbo, walking past the blossom tree, and stood tall in front of the Strawhat duo. They stared at each other silently while the wind whistled as Zoro gave off a serious look.

"Luffy... go. I'll handle him." Zoro said bluntly, "I have unfinished business... just go."

"Yosh! Good luck!" Luffy yelled before leaving Zoro to face Yojimbo alone. Zoro and Yojimbo continued to stare at each other as they seemed ready for battle.

Leaving them aside, Luffy busted through the double doorway, and ran through the corridor until he took step foot in the big round room, where the rulers always talked with each other. In there, he saw Xemnas, leaning against one of the round table chairs, looking at his right hand on the table. Luffy then strictly pointed at Xemnas.

"You! Black coat guy! I'm here to kick your ass!" Luffy yelled determinedly. Xemnas looked towards Luffy with a stoic look.

"So you came... this foolish act of bravery of yours will be your last."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: I finally found him! This guy will pay for doing all those terrible things he did to other worlds! I am going to kick his ass! Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 128: A true swordsman, Zoro vs Yojimbo. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Nami's final smash is weather-based, need I explain more? Anyway, only two rulers left. All I can say about the next battle is that it's going to be pretty hardcore, in my opinion. Look forward to it! Ciao for now!


	128. Final arc Pt 9

Story time! I loved how this chapter turned out. I hope you all enjoy this! Have a blast!

* * *

A charming, yet a sad loss. Luffy, Zoro, and Nami reunited with an old 'friend, Dimentio, on their way to the dark castle's main tower. Luffy and Zoro went on ahead to the tower, while Nami went to face Dimentio alone. They fought eachother in Dimension D, Dimentio's dimension he created, and fought with various skills of nature and magic. In the end, Nami used the power of mother nature to defeat Dimentio, and return to the castle, where Dimentio then bid farewell to Nami before dying. Meanwhile, Zoro confronts Yojimbo on top of the tower, while Luffy went straight for Xemnas inside. Which one of these two swordsman will be the victor?

Chapter 128: A true swordsman, Zoro vs Yojimbo

Luffy cracked his knuckles as he stared at Xemnas, who was still laying up against the side of a chair next to the round table as he raised his head to look up at the ceiling, "I somehow knew we would meet again." Xemnas said stoically, "After getting a better look at you back then, I knew you were the type that loves to get involved into situations that doesn't concern them." Xemnas then shifted his eyes towards Luffy without moving his head, "Why did you come?"

Luffy then crossed his arms against his chest, "To stop Obscurum! I'm not going to let this world destroy everyones' lives for no good reason!"

Xemnas then lowered his head, "... So that hand explained everything to you then?" Xemnas asked while tapping his fingers on the edge of the table next to him, "I understand now... so you really do plan to do something bad to this new world. Hmph... I am not surprised. Why else would someone like you be here?" Xemnas then stood straight, and faced towards Luffy. "Now that you know the truth, why did you come here after knowing how important this world will be in the future?"

"Crazy Hand called us here for help, and we're going to help him by taking care of you guys!" Luffy exclaimed, "My crew are on their way here right now, and I'll make sure to finish you off before they do!"

"Hmm..." Xemnas replied stoically before looking back at the round table, "Ever since that hand took you and your crew out of your world, me and the other rulers always talked about how to deal with you in this very room." He said as he then looked at the stained-glass window behind the table, "They never took any of you seriously, and I couldn't blame them. We, after all, are remnants of this dark world, and with it, we had the power to spread strength to our allies, and darkness to our enemies. Of course, we can't say we have had this power for long." Xemnas then looked back at Luffy, "We only had this power days before you pirates got into our lives. If it had been a few days later, than killing you all would've been much easier."

"The hell with that! We could've kicked your asses at any time and place!" Luffy exclaimed determingly, "And you guys are not going to get away with this... whatever it is you're trying to do here!"

"Oh, so you don't know of our purpose in all this?" Xemnas asked, hardly shocked, "I suppose I can let you in on our goals. We're here to watch this world consume all life and it's realities. As this world takes everything in it's grasp, we will watch the planets merge into this one.

"Merge?" Luffy asked.

"Every single planet out there will be one with Obscurum, including it's inhabitants." Xemnas continued to explain, "All those with the darkest of hearts will remain the same, while those who don't will forever roam this planet in sorrow, seeking out any lifeform to let out their rage on." Xemnas then pointed through the stained-glass window, "To make things easier to understand for you, the lands will be made in the interior of this planet; the dark element life substance formed around this fortress and the core will soon have the properties of all other worlds combined, and the only speck of light the inhabitants will see once they get here will be the light of the core itself, and nothing else for the remainder of their days. The grand universe will also take part in this, and once this entire world has taken it all, we will see a new world with every single thing in one place. That's how perfect this world is going to be like, and I intend to guide it out without any hassle from outsiders such as you."

"Your planning to watch everyone lose their way of lives! That's your stupid purpose this whole time!" Luffy asked furiously.

"Only to those who are rejected by Obscurum. Those who are accepted will live peacefully amongst each other, and I will help Obscurum prosper by ruling over it's land, and the people it accepted." Xemnas explained.

"Yeah, I get it! You will help all the crazy people live in peace, while you look away from the good ones!" Luffy added. "You can continue dreaming, I'm still going to stop you!"

"You're wasting your time." Xemnas said, "You have no idea how much power Obscurum has, even I can't comprehend the value of it's strength. With that said, there is no doubt that this world will change the way of existence forever, and now that you know the truth, why bother risking your life to stop the inevitable?"

"Because it's wrong!" Luffy replied with a frown, "This world wasn't created for this! You guys shouldn't be messing with something that isn't yours anyway!" Luffy then took a step forward, "Before I kick your ass, tell me what have you done to Master Hand!"

"He is of no importance now." Xemnas replied, "He has been engulfed with darkness. Obscurum will decide his fate, along with those close to him. Until then, I must do everything to help this world grow. Your fate about losing in the end has not changed. You will die here, and whether Obscurum revives you into an accepted lifeform of the new world, or into a berserk creature filled with sorrow, that choice is for it to decide alone." Xemnas then raised his fist in front of him, "I can't allow you to wonder any further now. It's time that you accept your fate." Xemnas then formed a beam blade from his palm, "If you wish to continue, then I will allow you to make the first strike, seeing that this is your final moments alive."

Luffy continued to glare at Xemnas, until he then sighed, "-sigh-... You are such an idiot."

"An idiot? How is it that I am an idiot?" Xemnas asked.

"I mean, why do you even do all this?" Luffy asked, "You're acting as if your this world's slave or something. You've been praising it more than all those other guys you hang out with. To me, this world is already dead. Why bother trying to help a dead world grow?"

"You're so naive..." Xemnas replied as he casted away his beam blade from his palm, "Don't you understand what it means to have a second chance in life? It was more than just a gift." Xemnas then placed his palm on his chest, "Upon my revival, I saw this planet before me. I knew it was special, and I could feel like as if it was talking to me, as if it wanted me to return the favor." Xemnas then spreads his arms out, "It was more than just a coincidence that me and the other rulers were brought back to life again. We were chosen to help Obscurum fulfill it's purpose; to spread it's name across the cosmos. We searched for many people worthy to join us on helping to rule over this world, and we tried to do so by testing their strength over their enemies. We could have gotten more members if hadn't been for your interference, but maybe, it was for the best."

Xemnas then turned away, and looked up at the stained-gass window, "Those who fail to prove themselves aren't worthy in becoming on Obscurum ruler. The day me and my newly comrades were reborn, we were tested by this planet itself, and you can say, that you are part of my challenge."

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"We failed to gather new members for Obscurum, and I feared that we might get punished." Xemnas explained, "The moment you and your crew stepped foot onto this fortress, it came clear to me that this world is challenging our strength again. This world does not want to be ruled by weaklings, but we have received another chance. If we killed you all here, this world may forgive us for our failures. Although, I won't be surprised that your crew may have killed my comrades by now, considering that they don't respect this world as much as I do. Nevertheless, I must please this world even if I too have to die again."

Luffy frowned as Xemnas then placed his hand on the round table, "... If they're lucky enough, I'm sure Obscurum could revive them again." Xemnas then raised his head, "However, I highly doubt they'll be the same. They will probably end up like the others... yes, I am certain of it. They will become part of the Aterneco."

**Meanwhile...**

Zoro and Yojimbo silently stared at each other, with the sound of the wind being the only thing that can be heard in the area. These two haven't seen each other since the pokemon tournament, and upon seeing their gazes, they have not forgotten each other one bit. Yojimbo's dog, Daigoro, approached Zoro with a growl, but stopped as soon as Yojimbo raised hand behind him. Daigoro looked at his master for a bit, before walking away from him and Zoro.

"Looks like you've trained him well." Zoro commented with his arms crossed, "He showed no signs of reluctance after you told him to leave. You know how to treat your pets right."

"..." Yojimbo didn't say anything as he only stared at Zoro. Zoro lets out a sigh, before talking again.

"How long has it been since that day?" Zoro asked with a smile, "The last time I saw you was during our match back in that tournament. We didn't lay a finger on each other, but what you did to that big robot was pretty impressive. I have been told that you were also the guy that sliced that building in half too. Did you know I was on it during that time? Heh, I don't think you would've cared if I was..."

Yojimbo was still silent as Zoro then looked over the balcony, and could see mostly everything above the massive castle, and the fortress beyond it. "... It's been a wild trip. Who knew I would one day get taken out of my world, and be in other ones? Hmph..." Zoro then smirked while closing his eyes, "It's all because of that stupid hand guy. First, he scares the hell out of us with that door, and we take a long trip to his place just so he can ask us to stop the guys that have been messing with us our way to him. It's sure pretty strange isn't it?"

Zoro then looked towards Yojimbo with a stern look, "During this whole space voyage, I have fought over eight warriors. They were all challenging in their own way, and I don't regret of ever facing them." Zoro then tightened his bandanna over his head, "If I keep this up, I might end up being the strongest swordsman of all existence... well, only on one reality anyway, but that's good enough for me." Zoro then got into his stance while getting ready to unsheathe his swords, "All of those achievements would've not meant a thing if I were to die here. I plan to officially start and end our fight from before. If you have anything to say to me, I suggest you start saying it while you still have the chance!"

The whole area of the balcony became quiet once more, with Yojimbo hardly moving a muscle. Then in a blink of an eye, Yojimbo threw a dagger at Zoro. "EH!" Zoro quickly unsheathed his swords, and knocks the incoming dagger away with all three of them. The dagger lands on the ground, and after it did, several cuts appeared along floor where the dagger flew over from before as the trail of cuts ended inches away from Zoro's feet. Zoro smirked as he then stood straight. "I thought so... you're just eager to fight me as I am with you."

Yojimbo remained stationary as Zoro then crossed his swords across his chest, "We will settle this once and for all. I will prove myself to you that I am the strongest swordsman that has ever lived!" Zoro yelled, "ONI GIRI!" Zoro dashed at Yojimbo, who quickly vanished as Zoro cuts through the blossom tree in his way in three halves, with all the blossoms of the tree flying out from the branches, and going passed Zoro. Zoro slowly opened his eyes, watching the petals fly past him from behind, until suddenly, they were blown in several directions, "Ugh!" Zoro turned around, and saw that Yojimbo was about to impale him with a dagger.

"Ghuh!" Zoro did a side flip, dodging Yojimbo's knife as he landed back on his feet, and countered with an upward slash with two swords, but missed as Yojimbo effortlessly stepped back to avoid. "Hiya!" Zoro spun, and did a horizontal slash at Yojimbo, who parried with only a tip of one of his daggers. "What!" Yojimbo pushed Zoro's blades back with his dagger, knocking Zoro on his back as he skidded back towards the ledge. Zoro gets up on one knee, and glared at Yojimbo.

"What are you taking me for! Don't underestimate me!" Zoro yelled as he charged at Yojimbo, "USHI BARI!" Zoro repeatedly swung his swords at Yojimbo, who parried all his attacks with one dagger while taking some steps back.

_"This is like the time..."_ Zoro thought, remembering his first battle with Mihawk. He grew furious upon remembering that, _"I can't let that happen again!"_ Zoro then feinted a slash, catching Yojimbo off guard as Zoro then got close to him from underneath, and did a quick horizontal slash like before, but Yojimbo was quick on his feet as he leaped away so fast, you would think he teleported. "He's fast!" Zoro thought as he charged with several diagonal slashes, but Yojimbo thrusted his dagger at Zoro's chest, which Zoro parried as he skidded backwards across the ground on his feet. Yojimbo then threw the dagger to Zoro, who knocked it away with his swords as Yojimbo dashed at him afterwards.

"TORA GARI!" Zoro brought down his swords at Yojimbo, but missed as he ran past Zoro with blinding speed, and faced his back to Zoro's back. "Geh!" Yojimbo turned towards him with a slash of his other dagger, but Zoro ducked to avoid, and countered with a spinning slash. He missed, however, as Yojimbo did a back flip, and landed on the ledge of the balcony, and then jumped above Zoro while throwing several daggers at him.

"TOU ROU NAGASHI!" Zoro did some spins and flips, avoiding the daggers as they struck the ground, leaving many cuts on the floor as Zoro moved quick enough to avoid the invisible cuts the daggers gave off after they're thrown.

"Gragh!" Zoro then leaped after Yojimbo while he was still in midair, and tried to slash him, but Yojimbo stopped his blades with the bottom of his foot. Yojimbo then pushed his foot hard, knocking Zoro downward as he crashed onto the balcony.

Zoro groggily gets up, and saw Yojimbo landing before him. "Grr... SANJUU-ROKU POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro did a circular swing with one sword, launching a cutting wave from his blade as it headed directly towards Yojimbo. Yojimbo raised his dagger, and caught the wave with it. He twirled the wave around with his dagger before throwing it over to the ledge of the balcony. "Damn!" Zoro then gets up, and dashed at Yojimbo, "SAI KURU!"

Zoro faced the tip of his blades at Yojimbo before spinning in a circle with them, nearly hitting Yojimbo if he hadn't jumped to avoid. Zoro then made a quick leap to Yojimbo before his feet would've touched the ground, and did a cross slash across the aeon's armor. The slash released some sparks from the armor, but nothing more as Yojimbo was hardly fazed by this.

Yojimbo then thrusted his dagger towards Zoro's face, but Zoro parried his dagger with his swords. "Ugh!" Inspite of this, the push of the small blade tumbled Zoro backwards, but he managed to get back up on one knee, and attack Yojimbo again, "HIRAMEKI!" Zoro swung his swords horizontally, releasing two air-based projectiles that Yojimbo avoided by stepping to the side, and then crouching. Yojimbo then countered with another horizontal slash with his dagger, which Zoro parried, and spun in the direction where Yojimbo attacked, and countered with a double horizontal slash across Yojimbo's body.

"OUTOUROU!" Zoro brought down his swords at Yojimbo, but his last attack hardly fazed him like before as he leaped onto the ledge of the balcony behind him to avoid, and then flipped over Zoro to get some ground. "Enough of this!" Zoro faced towards where Yojimbo was about to land on, and spun his swords in front of him. "SANSEN SEKAI!" Zoro leaped towards Yojimbo at the same time Yojimbo turned, and thrusted his dagger to Zoro.

SLASH!

Zoro went through Yojimbo after he had thrusted his dagger to him. They remained stationary for several seconds until Yojimbo's dagger were sliced into pieces, and several sparks spewed out from his armor, which seemed to have hurt Yojimbo as he fazed a bit.

"Hmm..." Zoro then sheathed his swords, and faced towards Yojimbo, "I came here, hoping that you wouldn't hold back on me. If you think I am facing you with all I got, then you're dead wrong; I am not even warmed up yet." Zoro then took a step forward, "Draw your sword! Fight me with all you got! I didn't come here so you could make a mockery out of me! If you call yourself a swordsman, you would fight me seriously then! Now do it! Draw your sword now!"

Yojimbo remained silent as he turned towards Zoro while dropping his broken dagger. He opened up his cape from the side, revealing his sword and sheathe around his waist. He grabbed hold of his blade, and unsheathed it slowly. By the time he got it out, Zoro could see that Yojimbo's sword was nearly as big as he was.

"That's better." Zoro said with a smirk as he got into his battle stance, "Now, let's continue!"

Zoro dashed at Yojimbo with a great speed as Yojimbo brought down his sword at him. Zoro leaped to the side as Yojimbo hits the ground, creating a humongous dust cloud that nearly engulfed the entire balcony. Despite the inner view of the cloud, Zoro charged towards Yojimbo from the side as if he could see him perfectly.

"GYUUKI YUSUME!" Zoro attempted to slash Yojimbo around his knees, but Yojimbo parried it with his long sword. Yojimbo overpowered Zoro by using his sword to push Zoro's blades to the side, but Zoro held on to them as he got knocked off his feet, and got spun around in midair. "HYOU KIN DAMA!" Zoro used the spin to his advantage as he spun around with his swords spread out, doing several spinning slashes that Yojimbo then parried with his sword by spinning his blade vertically in the opposite direction Zoro was spinning. This lasted for atleast four seconds as Zoro landed back on his feet while bringing his sword over his shoulder.

"TAKANAMI!" Zoro swung his sword, creating a powerful gust that blew away the dust cloud off the balcony, and charged at Yojimbo with a thrust, but Yojimbo sidestepped to avoid, as he countered with a leg to Zoro's gut. "Ugh!" Zoro cried as he got knocked off his feet from the kick, and was about to get cut in half by Yojimbo if he hadn't turned around in midair, and parried with his swords.

"Eh!" Zoro leaned his legs forward as soon as he parried Yojimbo's attack, allowing himself to flip over Yojimbo's blade after managing to parry it hardly, as Zoro brought his sword over his shoulder, "SANJUU-ROKU POUNDOU HOU!"

Zoro swung his sword in a circular motion, launching a cutting wave in a close distance as Yojimbo leaped to his right side with great speed to avoid as the wave made impact to the tower's doorway, but the door was so endurable, no scratch was left on it.

"Eh!" Zoro faced towards Yojimbo, who sheathed his sword, and got into a draw stance. "Oh? This will seem interesting." Zoro then sheathed his swords, and got into a draw stance also. They both glared at each other as the wind could still be heard whistling by. When the wind couldn't be heard anymore, the swordsmen dashed towards each other. "ITTORYU IAI: SHISHI SONSON!" Zoro drew his sword, and slashed through Yojimbo the same time Yojimbo did to him. A blinding light was formed between the center of their slashes before they were now facing back to back from each other, slowly sheathing their swords afterwards. The sounds of their swords completely being placed into their sheathes created a violent tremor across the balcony.

The tremor continued to grow more intense as it turns out that the slashes from the two swordsmen actually sliced the balcony they were on in half. The front side of the balcony the swordsmen stood on then began to fall all the way down towards the roof of the castle. Inspite of this happening, Zoro and Yojimbo turned around, and clashed their swords against each other.

"Hiyaaa!" Zoro swung all his swords back and forth at Yojimbo, who kept parrying with his blade as they fell with the balcony. The balcony was falling faster than they were, so they started fighting in midair while the balcony was getting farther away from them. Zoro kept swinging his swords at Yojimbo nonstop, until Yojimbo does a strong diagonal slash, which Zoro parried as the force of the strike knocked him further down to nearly reach the falling balcony below. "HYAKU-HACHI POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro swung all his swords in a circular motion, launching a very strong cutting wave that knocked Yojimbo upward for two seconds.

Before he could fall down again, Yojimbo brought his sword to the side of his shoulder, and swung his sword with great force, launching a perfect wave that headed towards Zoro. "Yah!" Zoro parried the wave, but it was too strong as Zoro spinned his body clockwise to knock the wave pass him without getting hurt as the wave slashed through the balcony below, which left more than one cut as the balcony were cut into several chunky pieces.

Since the pieces were smaller, they fell slower to the ground as Zoro was now falling alongside them. "Huragh!" Zoro began leaping upward from the falling rubble, going up in the air in a steady pace before jumping on the circular wall of the main tower, and running up alongside it to get towards Yojimbo.

"KARASUMA GARI!" Zoro leaped from the walls of the main tower, and did a multiple slash towards Yojimbo from below. Yojimbo quickly parried the slashes, but Zoro was slashing so fast, Yojimbo could barely keep up as Zoro knocked Yojimbo's sword to the side, leaving his chest wide open.

"DAIBUTSU GIRI!" Zoro unleashed a series of horizontal slashes across Yojimbo's chest, zipping left to right on the way down towards the roof of the castle.

Yojimbo was getting injured by Zoro's slashes as he stopped Zoro's attack with his blade pushing back his to the side. "Geh!" Zoro spun his body, and tried cutting Yojimbo's head of, but Yojimbo clashed his blade against his as they were about to crash onto the roof.

CRASH!

The pieces of the balcony crashed hard on the floor before Zoro and Yojimbo did at the same time, creating an enormous dust cloud on the back roof part of the castle. Seconds later, Zoro and Yojimbo ran out of the cloud, running alongside each other with the stained-glass floor between them. They leaped towards each other from the sides, clashing their swords in midair before they landed in the opposite sides of the stained-glass floor.

They kept doing this while running forward, doing X-shaped leaps over the stained-glass floor with the sounds of their blades clashing against one another with every second passing by. They then stopped, faced each other completely, and leaped at each other again as they clashed their swords with great force, releasing several sparks in between as they then pushed each other back, and landed back away from each other in a distance.

The loud sound from the clash showed that the stained-glass floor between the swordsmen have also been cut as X-shaped cuts were shown above the surface of the floor before being shattered to pieces, starting from where Zoro and Yojimbo first leaped over.

"Huh!" Nami was still in the large hallway where she encountered Dimentio as she looked up at the ceiling to see the glass shattering. "Yah!" Nami quickly hid behind a column as the shards of the glass fell over the center of the hallway behind her. Nami peered over the edge of the column, and looked through the rectangular hole where the glass was.

"What the hell! What's going on up there!"

**Meanwhile...**

"Aterneco?" Luffy asked curiously.

"They are lifeforms that have gathered too much dark element life, and couldn't control it." Xemnas explained, "I am sure you have encountered them before; they were those dark creatures you've face back in those towns on your way here."

"Really? So that's what they're called..." Luffy said.

"There are two kinds of Aternecos: The first kind are called primal Aternecos; they are Aternecos that have just been formed, and retains their appearances, except that they look a little menacing. A primal Aterneco can grow stronger until it reaches it's maximum dark capacity, turning them into fully grown Aternecos, like the ones you saw outside. A full-grown Aterneco retains their body figures, but their masses are filled with dark element life, taking away all detail of their outside figures. They can still be killed, but unlike the primal ones, they can be resurrected by Obscurum itself over and over again. It's an endless cycle of using life beyond natural proportions."

Xemnas then lowered his head, "Aternecos can be more than just lifeforms, it can be objects as well. Once somebody turns into an Aterneco, it releases a brief aura on it's surroundings, affecting any ground or object with darkness. The Aterneco are able to control their surroundings filled with dark energy by using their rage. One alone is able to release darkness big enough to control everything in one room. Now, all Aternecos are the same, and they can control other dark surroundings besides the ones they made on their own. Imagine a whole place filled with both Aterneco, and dark surroundings. What would you think that would be like?"

"... It would be like that crazy fortress me and my crew went through just to get here." Luffy replied.

"Perfect, now you understand." Xemnas said as he turned towards Luffy, "The area you see before you are all part of the Aterneco."

"But wait, if this place is part of it, how come nothing strange has happened to this castle yet?" Luffy asked.

"Believe it or not, but this is their home." Xemnas said while spreading, "I might as well tell you that this land here is not only part of the Aterneco, but it used to be a part of this world before it's grand demise."

Luffy's eyes widened in shock as Xemnas continued explaining, "All the Aterneco you have encountered here used to be the residents of this world, including the soldiers of Luminarium during the war. The Aterneco here are only trying to kill any intruder who dare step foot on their resting place."

"If that's so, then why are they letting you stay in this castle!" Luffy asked.

"Because... I'm one of the rulers of this land." Xemnas said, "The only thing that can control an Aterneco, is the people that have much more darkness than they have, and are able to control it unlike them. They don't attack you, but unfortunately, they don't listen to you either. Even though that they won't attack you, doesn't mean that they will always be like that. Eventually, they'll attack you when you in the least expect it, and when you are the most vulnerable. And above all us, it's because Obscurum is preventing them entry here by briefly turning their rage into fear when they get close to this castle."

"So this planet really wants you to rule it over? I don't believe it; this world is using it's own people as a tool for revenge sounds like a big lie to me." Luffy said.

"Everything I said was the truth; accept it." Xemnas said sternly. "Obscurum did all this for us since the day of our rebirths, and I will never forget that day! That day is what changed my life for the better!

**FLASHBACK**

Several days before Master Hand was taken captive, on a beautiful night on the smash world, an Obscurum tear was gently falling down to a plain field. The tear expanded before disappearing as it dropped a figure on the field. The figure turned out to be Xemnas as he dazedly sat up, "Ugh... what! I'm... alive?" Xemnas gasped as he looked at his hands in shock, "How is this possible?"

He got up on his feet, and wondered he was. "Unhand me at once, you tyrant!" Xemnas turned around to see Sweet Tooth lifting up Hojo from his lab coat, "I demand that you release me now!"

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do!" Sweet Tooth asked while raising his knife towards Hojo's face, "I don't know how, but seeing that I feel alive again, I feel like tearing you apart!"

Then Bison appeared between the two, and separated them from each other, "Their will be no deaths until I find out what is going on around here."

Xemnas was about to talk to them, until he heard somebody fighting behind him. He and the others turned around to see Sigma and Yojimbo sword fighting. They clashed their blades as they glared at each other.

"You seem very suspicious! You must know what all this is about!" Sigma yelled, as Yojimbo didn't reply.

"Now, let us a wait a second." Dimentio said happily, floating in between the warriors, "If we all just take a moment to breathe, I'm sure we can all straighten things out." Yojimbo then used his left hand to choke Dimentio while pushing Sigma back with his blade, "Ohh! N-Not the kind of moment I had in mind..."

"Hold on just a stinkin' second!" Kefka yelled while appearing out of nowhere, and casting a small fireball towards trio, who got out of the way as Kefka looked angry, "I want to know why I am back alive, and why I am so weak! I used to be a god, but not I'm as useless as a roach!" Kefka then noticed Xemnas, "Oh, another one, huh!" Kefka approached Xemnas with a frown, "You better know the reason why we're here, or else I'll kill you right now!"

"... I'm not sure what's going on. I only woke up to see you guys fighting." Xemnas explained to the people around him. They all got quiet as they then heard noise.

"What was that?" Bison asked. They looked up at the stars, and noticed a dark-looking planet that was flashing purple. They all looked at it curiously, wondering what that planet was.

"Why, would you look at that. That certainly looks like a strange world, doesn't it?" Dimentio asked happily.

"Very interesting... but what planet is it? I have never seen something like that in the stars before." Hojo said upon examination.

"Looks like a giant black lightbulb." Kefka said, "Why is there is something like this around this stupid place?"

"It must be new." Bison said, "Who knew something like this would be around Earth?"

"Earth? This can't be Earth." Sigma said while standing beside Bison, "I would've detected life specimens around this area, but there seems to be nobody here but us."

Xemnas then turned towards the group, "It's possible that we all come from different worlds."

"Different worlds? Pfft, what kind of drugs are you having? There are no lifeforms in other planets" Sweet Tooth asked.

"It seems you don't know much about world travel." Xemnas noticed, "Believe it or not, there are other worlds, and many kinds of lifeforms. We may all come from different planets, and ended up here."

"But where is here?" Hojo asked.

"I'm not sure..." Xemnas said before looking back at the glowing world, but it stopped flashing as it turned pitch black, "Something is happening to that world there."

Everyone watch as the world released a dark mist over the areas before these people. They moved back as the mist was starting to take form of a big landscape, filled with towns and such. When it was over, the mist solidified into a fortress with the castle in the center. Xemnas and the others looked at in awe as they couldn't believe their eyes.

_"That day, when that fortress was formed in front of our eyes, was the day that we soon realized, that our rebirth wasn't just a coincidence. We were destined to work together, and explore our new lands, and later find out that this land, formed instantly from the dark planet, will be the very thing that would change our lives forever."_

**Meanwhile...**

Yojimbo did a diagonal upper slash, launching a swift cutting wave towards Zoro. Zoro quickly strafed to the side, avoiding the cutting wave as it left a long cut that reached over the edge of the castle. "GYUUKI YUZUME!" Zoro leaned in towards Yojimbo with a double horizontal slash, but Yojimbo parried his attack by holding his blade in front of him vertically.

They pushed their blades towards each other, until Zoro stopped pushing, and strafed towards Yojimbo's side. "TORA TSUME!" Zoro repeatedly did multiple vertical slashes at Yojimbo with two of his swords, but Yojimbo instantly took out a dagger, and parried Zoro's slashes with it.

When Yojimbo found an opening, he thrusted his dagger up across Zoro's face, but missed as Zoro tilted his head back in the nick of time to avoid.

"Egh!" Zoro nearly lost his footing due to his quick evasion as Yojimbo then took a step forward, hitting Zoro in the gut with the bottom hilt of his dagger. "Guahah!" Zoro fell on his back in pain as Yojimbo then threw dagger at him while he was done, but Zoro quickly recovered, and knocked away the dagger with his swords. Yojimbo then brought up his sword to Zoro, who instantly got up, and raised his swords above his head to parry, but it turned out to be a feint as Yojimbo jumped back as soon as Zoro raised his swords. "Huh?"

Yojimbo took out three daggers, and threw them simultaneously at Zoro, who brought his swords down, and knocked away the daggers as quickly as he could, but the last one passed by him. Zoro's eyes widened in shock as the dagger left a trail of cuts behind, leaving several cuts on Zoro's left shoulder and forearm in the process. "GUAAHH!" Zoro cried in pain as Yojimbo appeared right in front of him, and attempted to stab through his gut.

Zoro glared at Yojimbo as he sidestepped to avoid the thrust, and puts his swords horizontally parallel around Yojimbo's head while his head was still lowered. "GAZAMI DORI!" Zoro clamped his swords around Yojimbo's head, as Zoro tried to cut Yojimbo's head off with all his strength, but Yojimbo stopped him with a simple punch to his gut.

Zoro grunted in pain as he was about to fall back, but did a backflip to land on his feet, and charged at Yojimbo from underneath. "TATSU MAKI!" Zoro spun around with his swords spread out, unleashing a tornado of cutting waves afterwards. Yojimbo avoided the tornado by doing a backflip without using his hands, and landed on the ground several feet away from Zoro. He then took out five daggers, and threw them up in the air as they then impaled the ground inches away in front of Zoro. The trail of cuts the daggers made soon followed as Zoro raised his swords, and parried them away as they struck all over the ground around Zoro, leaving small, but many cuts on part of the castle roof afterwards.

After he parried the cutting waves, Zoro crossed his swords against his chest as a silhouette figure stood behind him. "ENBIMA YONEZU: ONI GIRI!" Zoro dashed forward towards Yojimbo, and did a cross slash while going right through him, leaving a parrallel trail of fire around him in the process.

Unfortunately for Zoro, Yojimbo blocked his slash with his blade halfway out of it's sheathe as Yojimbo then sheathed his blade, causing the blue fire around him to disperse, and form a cut across Zoro's chest. "GAAHAGH!" Zoro cried as he collapsed on his hands and knees.

He turned towards Yojimbo to try and slash him from behind, but Yojimbo swiftly moved away, and turned towards Zoro. "Ah... he's very strong... but I am stronger!" Zoro then placed his swords in front of him horizontally, "KUJAKU DANSU!" Zoro charged at Yojimbo, leaving blue afterimages behind as he struck Yojimbo with a cross slash, which Yojimbo avoided by jumping back.

Zoro then started running around Yojimbo while slashing at him from different directions, leaving so many blue afterimages behind in the process, that Yojimbo was getting confused by them. Inspite of this, Yojimbo parried most of Zoro's slashes from all his surroundings until he saw so many afterimages, he didn't see Zoro leaping above him. "KUJAKU HANE!" Zoro's afterimages took form of a spiritual peacock that formed around Zoro's blades as he spun his body horizontally with his swords spread out while diving downward towards Yojimbo. Yojimbo raised his sword, and blocked Zoro's spinning attack, but Zoro kept spinning in midair as he skidded Yojimbo backwards across the rooftop.

Yojimbo was getting weaker defending against Zoro's spinning slash, but luckily for him, Zoro was starting to slow down as the spiritual energy around his swords disappeared. When Yojimbo saw this, he stomped his foot on the ground hard, creating a shockwave that knocked Zoro away from him. "Ugh!" Zoro grunted as he got knocked back in midair. Yojimbo then did several cutting waves at Zoro, who landed back on the ground, and charged at the waves.

"TOU ROU HOUKOU!" Instead of evading the waves, Zoro slashed through them with his blades. The waves dispersed into two after Zoro cuts them as they left many cuts on the rooftop, and after Yojimbo was done sending cutting waves, he threw three quick daggers at Zoro, who avoided the daggers, but didn't avoid the trail of cuts they left behind. Several small cuts were left on Zoro's chest and shoulders, but that didn't stop him from leaping towards Yojimbo with his swords glowing over his shoulder.

"HIIYAAA!" Zoro brought down his swords at Yojimbo's right shoulder, hitting him so hard that he went through rooftop, and into the castle, creating a humongous dust cloud in the process.

Zoro panted after his attack as he then went through the hole in the roof to go after Yojimbo. As he went down, he noticed that Yojimbo went through several floors as Zoro finally landed on the mid-floor of the castle.

Zoro looked around, until he then turned around, and parried Yojimbo's slash attack. Yojimbo pushed his blade with one hand, causing Zoro to lean back as Yojimbo used his free hand to take out a dagger, and try to leave a cut across Zoro's gut. "Eh!" Zoro used one of his swords to parry the dagger, pushing it and Yojimbo's sword away at the same time. Yojimbo then breaks the hold, and kicks Zoro across the face, "GUUUGHH!" Zoro went crashing through three walls, and ended up in a center of a maze-like library. Zoro got up on his feet, and jumped out of the way as Yojimbo unleashed a cutting wave that sliced through several book shelves before entering the library.

Zoro leaped up on one of the book shelves, and leaped towards Yojimbo from above, "HYOU KIN DAMA!" Zoro spun his body with his swords spread out towards Yojimbo, who moved out the way as Zoro landed on the ground on his feet, cutting several book shelves around him into pieces.

"HYAKU-HACHI POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro swun his swords in a circular motion, releasing a strong cutting wave that went through the rubble of the shelves he destroyed towards Yojimbo. Yojimbo did an upward slash, cutting through the wave as it's current knocked several furniture and more shelves all over the place. Yojimbo then dashed at Zoro, doing a several diagonal slashes at him with great speed as Zoro parried them all, but got knocked into a wall behind him. "Ergh!" Zoro sheathed his swords, and dashed towards Yojimbo, "HEBI HITONOMI!"

The swordsmen clashed their swords against each other, creating a blinding light in the center that eventually exploded. Zoro and Yojimbo leaped up on one of the intact book shelves, and slashed at each other over and over again.

Yojimbo brought Zoro up against a wall again, and swung his sword diagonally towards him. Zoro leaped out of the way as Yojimbo left a big cut on the wall. He then watched Zoro running against the wall, jumping onto another book shelf, and finally, jumping on a big chandelier.

Yojimbo leaped after him as Zoro sheathed two of his swords, and grabbed the one on his mouth with his left hand, and gripped his left arm with his right hand as he then jumped down towards Yojimbo, with a blue blazing dragon suddenly forming behind Zoro. "HIRYU KAEN!" Zoro slashed through Yojimbo's body as the dragon behind them went through them, and engulfed the entire library floor with blue flames.

Flames then bursted out from where Yojimbo was slashed as he landed around the fire on the floor, nearly loosing his footing. He covered the fire on him with his arm, which was big enough to put out the fire soon afterwards as he then turned towards Zoro as if nothing happened to him.

"What now!" Zoro asked from ontop of a bookshelf as he watched Yojimbo spinning his sword above his head. As he spinned it, he was gathering the blue fire that was around him. His katana was now covered in fire as Yojimbo then did a spinning slash, creating a tornado of blue fire. "Wha!" Zoro fled as the tornardo was decimating the library, including the floors above as the tornado was big enough to go through the roof. Zoro slashed his way through walls while going up the floors until the tornado died out. Once it did, Yojimbo swiftly appeared right in front of him, and did a horizontal slash that Zoro couldn't parry it properly up close.

"GRRRR!" Zoro received another cut across his chest as the force of Yojimbo's slash also left several cuts through several walls of the upper walls behind Zoro.

This kept on going until it went through another wall in a hallway where Sanji and Robin were walking by. They gasped as they turned around to see the side walls behind them slashed. "What was that just now!" Sanji asked.

"I think it's better that we keep moving!" Robin said as she continued to help Sanji walk through the hallways.

Back in the battle, Zoro leaped out of the hole in the rooftop, gasping for air as he stumbled around one of the fires that Yojimbo's blazing tornado created just a second ago. Blood was coming out from his wounds as Zoro felt dazed, "_No, don't lose consciousness! I won't lose!_" He thought as he turned around to see Yojimbo jumping from the hole, and onto the rooftop from where he is on.

Yojimbo pointed his blade at Zoro, and did several thrusts at him with it. Zoro parried the thrusts while taking several steps back as Yojimbo then pulled back his sword, and did a stronger thrust that knocked Zoro off his feet. "Ahh!" Zoro tumbled backwards across the ground until he stopped around the edge of the rooftop. He sat up, only to see Yojimbo right in front of him again. Yojimbo knelt down, and thrusted his palm into Zoro's face, which surprisingly didn't harm Zoro, but the force of the blow knocked him out of the rooftop, and was sent crashing ontop of the west side of the dark castle gates.

"UUGHHH!" Zoro dazedly got back on his feet as Yojimbo leaped from the rooftop, and landed on the western wall gate as he attacked Zoro with several vertical and horizontal slashes. Zoro parried, and countered with a double thrust that managed to struck into Yojimbo's armor, but Yojimbo didn't faze as he countered with a kick to the chest. "Ah!"

Zoro tumbled backwards as Yojimbo tried stabbing on the ground, but missed as Zoro did a backroll, and dashed underneath Yojimbo's vision. "TATSU MAKI!" Zoro spun with his swords, creating a tornado of cutting waves that struck Yojimbo's front side repeatedly before he staggered back a bit.

Zoro then stopped spinning, and did a diagonal upper slash at Yojimbo, but missed as Yojimbo crouched sideways to avoid, and countered with a shoulder barge that knocked Zoro off his feet, and tumbled backwards until he crashed into one of the front towers of the wall gates. Yojimbo then sheathed his sword as he dashed towards Zoro with blinding speed, which Zoro saw as he leaped over Yojimbo before he did a quick horizontal draw slash.

Yojimbo's slash was so powerful, that it sliced the tower in front of him in horizontally in half, but it remained intact as Zoro then landed behind Yojimbo, and charged towards him.

"OKOZE..." Zoro charged Yojimbo from behind his left side, but Yojimbo heard him coming as he took out a dagger, and thrusted it back, but Zoro actually feinted his charge as he strafed towards Yojimbo's right side after he attacked, "ONI GIRI!" Zoro cross slashed through Yojimbo's back, going past the west wall, as he landed on the north gate wall. The slash also damaged the sliced tower as it finally started to collapse. The debris fell over Yojimbo, who was in pain from getting slashed so hard as it looks like the debris was about to fall on him. Suddenly, Yojimbo recovered as he went jumping up from debris to debris until he was very up in the air, and threw several daggers at Zoro from above.

"Whoa!" Zoro started running across the northern gate, avoiding the daggers as they struck the ground behind him. Yojimbo then used the back of his sword to knock some of the debris around him over where Zoro was going. Yojimbo quickly jumped from debris to debris he knocked forwardly until he ended up ontop left-hand tower Zoro was running towards to. Yojimbo threw daggers at Zoro from there, but Zoro avoided them as he crossed all his swords in front of him.

"YASHA KARASU!" Zoro then spinned like a wheel, going up the tower while leaving cuts that were in shape of crows feet. He continued to go higher until he got towards, and did a triple downward slash across Yojimbo's body, causing him to jump back.

They then exchanged several slashes at each other, with the last of their slashes knocking them both out of the tower in opposite directions. They fell as they sheathed their swords, and concentrated deeply. "NITORYU IAI: RASHOUMON!" Both Zoro and Yojimbo unsheathed their swords, cutting through the tower as Zoro landed on the eastern wall gate, and while Yojimbo landed on the northern wall. They stood silently as the left-hand tower then started to fall over towards the front left corner of the castle, where Hojo's lab used to be.

Zoro and Yojimbo turned around, and leaped towards each other as they exchanged even more slashes while riding along the falling tower. They then leaped up from the top end of the tower before it crashed onto the corner of the castle, and delivered more slashes to each other before Yojimbo pushes Zoro away with his palm, and unleashed a cutting wave that struck Zoro head on.

"UGHH!" Zoro went crashing back into the castle again, creating a tremendous dust cloud in the process.

This outrageous battle is damaging the castle more by the second as Yojimbo then landed on the open surface of the castle, and went after Zoro.

**Meanwhile...**

Crazy Hand flew high up above the fortress, making panting noises after that sudden outburst from before. "Oh man, zombies are soooo much scarier in person... but it kinda looked like an Aterneco though..." Crazy Hand then looked down at the dark castle in front of him, "The castle still looks the same too, but it looks a little broken for some reason too."

Crazy Hand then folded into a fist, "Oooh, when I get my hand on those ruler pansies, they are going to pay so much, that I will force them to sleep in my poop mountains until they say 'Dear gawd, Crazy Hand is so handy, he made this place supah smelly!'." But I'll put that on hold after I come up with some better phrases later!"

Crazy Hand then searched the area from above, "Okay, my bro has to be here! He just gotta!" Crazy exclaimed, "Where could he be!" Crazy continued looking until he noticed a corridor sticking out from the south wall gate. The corridor was leading up to a floating tower just behind the castle, as Crazy Hand flew towards the front of the tower, and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"THERE YOU ARE! I FOUND YOU AT LAHAAAHAASSTT!" Crazy Hand cried as the tower had bars in the front, and in the cage was none other than Master Hand, lying inside the big cage unconscious.

**Meanwhile...**

"Goooooo! We must find the others quickly! Run faster!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Shut up! I'm going as fast as I can! Keep yelling, and I'll drop you here!" Franky yelled as he carried Usopp on his shoulder while running across a dark hallway alongside Chopper in his walk point.

"What is going on with this place! I heard so many crashing noises around here, and I think something crashed behind us!"

"The hell I know! This place was crazy the moment we stepped foot in here!" Franky yelled, "Just forget about the noises for now, and keep running!"

"Yosh! We need to go find the others! I'm sure everyone is at the tower by now! Hurry, you guys, we need to go faster!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Bro, you really need to shut up!" Franky yelled.

The trio continued running, as Chopper then picked up a scent. "Hmm! Wait!" Chopper yelled as he stopped running.

Franky stopped as well as he turned towards Chopper, "What is it!"

"It's Zoro! I think he is around here!" Chopper said while looking back at the hallway. The trio gasped as they did saw Zoro running towards them.

"Hey, it is Zoro!" Usopp exclaimed, "Zoro, where have you be-!"

"Move!" Zoro yelled while running in between his comrades, and ran ahead. The Strawhat trio watched him run away with a confused expression.

"Where is he going?" Franky asked.

"It looked like he was trying to get away from something." Chopper said.

"No way. Zoro is too tough to be running... away?" Usopp blinked as he and the others heard loud footsteps from behind. They all turned around to see Yojimbo running towards them with great speed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The trio screamed as their eyes popped out of their heads when Yojimbo was really close. Yojimbo ran in between them, and chased after Zoro as if he didn't noticed the screaming trio at all. The three panted in shock after they couldn't see Yojimbo anymore.

"That was so scary..." Chopper panted.

"Franky, it's alright now. You can take as much time as you want getting to the tower." Usopp said with a weak smile.

"Tsk..." Franky mumbled as he, and trio kept moving.

Back with the Swordsmen, Yojimbo was catching up towards Zoro from behind, as he then threw some daggers at him. Zoro leaped, and turned towards the daggers, knocking them away with his swords as the daggers left a trail of cuts along the hallway behind. Yojimbo then unleashed a cutting wave at Zoro, who leaned back in midair as the wave flew over him, and left cuts through the walls around him, and a big cut in the wall behind him.

Zoro flipped back on his feet, and went around a corner of the hallway. Yojimbo followed him by barging through the walls he cut, and got into a dining room as he then barged through another wall adjacent to the wall he barged through, and blocks Zoro's path as he surprised Zoro in the hallway with a thrust of his blade.

"Whoa!" Zoro backflipped to avoid the stab as Yojimbo did several diagonal slashes that Zoro quickly parried, before jumping back to get some distance. "ICHI GORILLA! NI GORILLA!" Zoro's flexed his biceps as he raised his swords over his head, "NIGORI ZAKE!" Zoro leaped towards Yojimbo, and hits him in the chest with the tips of his blade. The slash was so powerful, that it sends Yojimbo flying through a door behind him, taking part of the wall down as well as he landed on his feet, skidding back across the center hallway, where Nami was at.

"Whuh!" Nami gasped upon seeing Yojimbo from behind a column as she then saw Zoro running after him. "Zoro?"

"Uragghh!" Zoro attacked Yojimbo with a multitude of slashes as Yojimbo parried them all with his sword. Yojimbo then stomped his foot on the ground, creating a shockwave that knocked Zoro on his back. "Eh!"

Yojimbo then jumped up from column to column of the hall, leaping over the rooftop as Zoro quickly gave chase. "Zoro, wait!" Nami yelled, but Zoro was already gone as she looked up at the hole on the roof. "That guy was from the tournament also! Ergh, I remembered how strong he was. I hope Zoro can take him down."

A door on the other side of the hallway then opened as Robin helped Sanji enter. "Uh? Nami-san?" Sanji said.

"Sanji-kun? Robin?" Nami said before she approached the two in relief, "You two are alright! Thank goodness."

"It seems you are alright, as well." Robin said with a smile. She then noticed the mess in the hall, "What happened here?"

"It's a long story..." Nami said with a sigh.

Then Usopp, Chopper, and Franky entered in the hallway from where Yojimbo crashed through. "Nami! Sanji! Robin, you all are here!" Chopper exclaimed happily as Nami, Sanji, and Robin noticed his comrades coming in.

"Oh good, you are all okay too! And Usopp, it's good to see you're still okay!" Nami exclaimed.

"Don't talk to me like that! It's because of you, I nearly died back there! Don't ever ditch me like that again!" Usopp yelled furiously on Franky's shoulder.

"Nevermind about that; did you all see swordsman bro, and that armor guy running past here!" Franky asked.

"What? You saw Marimo around here?" Sanji asked while Robin allowed him to stand on his own.

"Yeah, he was just here!" Nami exclaimed as she then pointed through the hole in the roof, "Him and that big guy from the tournament are fighting up in the roof right now!"

"What!" Everyone looked up through the roof to hear the sounds of blades clashing against each other.

"TORA GARI!" Zoro brought down his swords at Yojimbo, who did an upper horizontal slash against Zoro's blades to knock Zoro off balance. "Grr!" While Zoro was left wide open, Yojimbo pulled back his blade, and was about to cut Zoro across his gut, but Zoro placed his blades against Yojimbo's sword to parry, and side spin over the swipe.

"HYOU KIN DAMA!" Zoro spun in midair with his swords, slashing Yojimbo's body repeatedly as Yojimbo staggered two steps back. "SANJUU-ROKU POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro then released a quick cutting wave towards Yojimbo, who used his arm to blow it away. As he did that, Zoro got on the ground, sheathing his swords as he dashed towards Yojimbo while he was open. "SHISHI SONSON!" Zoro drew out his sword, and cuts through Yojimbo's body, but he only attacked an afterimage as the real Yojimbo flew down towards Zoro with his sword facing towards him. "Yah!" Zoro leaped away as Yojimbo plunged his sword on the rooftop, creating a frontal shockwave that left small, but deep cuts in a 20 foot radius around Yojimbo.

"TOUROU!" Zoro dashed at Yojimbo, doing a double upper slash at him, but missed as Yojimbo jumped back to avoid, "OUTOUROU!" Zoro brought down his swords at Yojimbo, who parried with his sword, "HIRAMEKI!" Zoro did a horizontal slash with both swords, which Yojimbo avoided by ducking as he then countered with a slash of his blade, but Zoro parried with his blades as he then spun around Yojimbo's sword to get closer to him. "MAGUMA!" Zoro pounded his blades on Yojimbo, who quickly blocked with his arm as the force of Zoro's pound pushed Yojimbo hard enough to leave a dent beneath his feet.

Yojimbo then countered by hitting Zoro's rib with the bottom hilt of his blade. "GUUUHHAAGH!" Zoro tumbled sideways in pain as blood oozed out of his wound. "Tsk..." Zoro felt dazed as Yojimbo did a spin before lowering his sword on Zoro. Zoro then regained focus as he raised his swords over his head, "ZOU TSUNOBUE!" Zoro parried Yojimbo's blade, and then did a clockwise spin, before doing a swift counter clockwise spin, which created force that staggered Yojimbo several steps back.

As Yojimbo staggered, Zoro dashed towards him while sheathing his blades, "RASHOUMON!" Zoro drew his blade, and sheathed his blades afterwards through Yojimbo's body, leaving a big, noticeable cut across his armor. Yojimbo groggily took several steps forward as Zoro remained stationary facing his back towards Yojimbo.

Then suddenly, Yojimbo regained his composure, and turned around to slash at Zoro behind him. Zoro was aware of this as he turned around, and tried to parry, but missed as Yojimbo left another cut on Zoro's chest.

"GUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHH!" Zoro collapsed on his knees as his chest was now covered in blood. His whole body was a complete mess, the state he is in was much worse than what Scales did to him back then. Zoro panted as he got up, and glared at Yojimbo as they both looked fatigued to fight on. "Not yet... I'm still alive!"

Yojimbo did nothing for a while until he then took out a small bag, filled with blossom petals. He scooped the petals out of the bag, and threw them in the air as the wind blew them towards Zoro's direction, "Petals?" Zoro thought as Yojimbo then raised his sword parrallel to his face, doing something as the petals then flew around him and Zoro. Zoro felt some small cuts around his body, which didn't hurt that much, but just feeling them caused Zoro to gasp.

"Damn it!" Zoro swung his swords at all his surroundings as the petals were actually releasing trails of cuts towards Zoro's directions. The petals proved to be harder to hit than the daggers as Zoro kept parrying and parrying the invisible slashes, but there were so many petals that he was getting cut by them anyway.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAA AAAAAAAGGERRGHHHH!" Zoro cried as Yojimbo watched him suffer. Zoro then raised his head while yelling even louder as he got into a pose, creating a dark atmosphere around him, the petals, and Yojimbo. Yojimbo looked at his surroundings in confusion as Zoro raised his swords while gritting his teeth in anger.

"KYUTORYU: ASURA!" Zoro's dark aura gave Zoro an additional pairs of two arms and two heads that held six additional swords, making him have nine swords in total. Zoro spreads his swords out, blowing away all the petals as Zoro's aura petrified Yojimbo. Zoro then slashed right through Yojimbo with all nine swords, "ASURA ICHIBUGIN!"

Yojimbo was in tremendous pain as his katana was cut into pieces. The pieces flew by his head as he seemed like he was going to fall. But he didn't as he merely staggered forward while catching his breath. Zoro remained in his form as he turned around, seeing Yojimbo still standing after all he went through.

"... Why are you with them?" Zoro asked, catching Yojimbo's attention, "You are one the strongest swordsman I have ever encountered. When I fight with you, I cannot sense any hatred in your moves. You sword skills are incredible, and I can still sense that you are still willing to fight after all you've endured. You fight honorably, and I deeply respect you for that." Zoro then frowned, "What I want to know from you is why are you helping these people? You are different from they are, and I can tell that you don't even want to be with them. If that's the case, then why are you helping these people with this dead world!"

Yojimbo slowly stood straight, as he lowered his head fatigued.

"... I have no choice." Yojimbo said, speaking for the very first time in this fic, "I was brought here by choice, not by destiny."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Zoro asked curiously.

"This world... no, this dead world... is using me." Yojimbo said while looking up at the dark atmosphere, "We're all being used. We're nothing but pawns to this new order this world is trying to create. I was brought here... by the darkness that was left inside me." Yojimbo then faced towards Zoro, "You're right, I am different from all these people here. The curse of my rebirth has harmed others, and I regret it. If I were to die by any natural cause, I will only be revived again."

Zoro was silent hearing this as Yojimbo panted a bit.

"There is only one way to break free of this curse... and that is to die in battle using every ounce of strength I have left." Yojimbo explained, "I am grateful that someone like you is here to stop all this. Will you please help me in relieving my curse?"

Zoro didn't reply as he simply stared at Yojimbo. He then blinked as he got into a fighting stance in his asura form, "I am not into saving people by taking their lives away, but it would be shameful for me if I were to walk away from an opponent's death wish. Okay... I will help you destroy your curse."

Yojimbo stood straight as he sounded relieved, "I thank you... now, it's time to bring an end to this." Yojimbo then placed hand forward, with his thumb holding down on his ring finger and pinky. Yojimbo's middle and index finger bursted into flames as the floor in front of him turned pitched black. From the darkness, came out a sword in a red and purple sheathe. It flew out of the darkness as Yojimbo caught it with ease with his free hand. He slowly unsheathed his new sword before throwing the sheathe away to the side.

"The Zanmato. If you can surpass the strength of this blade, my curse will be gone." Yojimbo said.

"The sword is only as strong as the user." Zoro said as he then smirked, "But if you say that sword is strong, and you are going to use it, than I have no doubt it will be hard for me to break! I will use all the strength I have left too! Now, let's go!"

"Very well." Yojimbo replied. The swordsmen then charged, and clashed their swords against each other, creating a violent tremor across the entire rooftop.

"_Grrr! Even with nine swords, he is still strong!_" Zoro thought as he tried pushing Yojimbo back. Zoro then swung his swords repeatedly at Yojimbo who parried with his Zanmato, but every time Zoro hits Yojimbo's blade, it released a flash that was affecting his asura form. "Geh!" Zoro then jumped back, and did a fast dash towards Yojimbo, "ASURA MAKYUUSEN!" Zoro slashed through Yojimbo, and ended with a stance of all his swords in a wheel shape formation.

"... Sorry." Yojimbo said.

Suddenly, Zoro collapsed on his hands and knees as it turns out that Yojimbo struck Zoro, and not the other way around. Zoro's asura form disappeared as Zoro groggily gets up on his feet, while sheathing two of his swords away. He turned towards Yojimbo, and lowered his stance while pointing his sword at him from the right side of his body.

"ITTORYU..." A tremendous amount of lightning enveloped around Zoro's body. The lightning then created an enormous twilight dragon as the electricity also formed around Zoro's blade. Yojimbo wasted no time, and dashed at Zoro, who was ready to lunge forward, "TOWARAITO TATSU!" Zoro lunged towards Yojimbo as the twilight dragon followed him. Zoro and Yojimbo slashed through each other again as everything got quiet afterwards.

Suddenly, the dragon lets out a loud roar as it's body was cut by Yojimbo's blade. Zoro collapsed once again as the dragon fell over him, and exploded afterwards. The explosion knocked Zoro high up in the air as he looked he was going to die.

"_Not even that move worked..._" Zoro thought weakily, "_I think I truly lost this time. I can't move anymore..._"

Yojimbo watched Zoro up in the air silently, until he then leaped up towards him, with his sword ready to cut him in half. Zoro slowly closed his eyes, and couldn't sense anything anymore.

_"Kuina... I... ugh!"_ Zoro opened his eyes, and saw nothing but darkness, _"That's right... I made a promise. Heh... it's embarrassing if I would really were to die in a place like this."_ Zoro continued falling as he then closed his eyes again, _"I can't tell what's going on; my senses seem to have left me. What good is a swordsman without his senses... unless..."_ Zoro's smash ball then glowed as a colorful aura emitted around his body, _"A battle where a swordsman cannot sense anything is likely to die... but in a battle where both rival swordsman cannot sense anything... is bound to lead into chaos!"_

Zoro then turned around in midair as Yojimbo was just several feet away before striking. "FINAL SMASH!" Zoro's colorful aura then turned black as his eyes also turned pitched black also. Yojimbo's eyes widened in shock as Zoro's dark aura was growing tremendous around him and Yojimbo himself. Yojimbo didn't do anything as all his senses have been cut off from seeing Zoro's dark energy "SANTORYU NEKURA..." Zoro crossed his swords against his chest before his aura covered him and Yojimbo as it formed into a black void. The void continued to grow up to the point where it reached towards the wall surface of the main tower, and the rooftop below.

"Everyone, move up against the corners!" Nami yelled as she and her comrades moved far away from the void as they could, with Usopp and Chopper screaming as this happened. They watched as the void suddenly stopped growing, and started shrinking, pulling space and time in it's surroundings like an elastic band as the void shrunk into a micro-sized particle, before releasing a tremendous explosion of bright light.

"Waaahh!" The Strawhat crew gasped as everything turned back to normal, and saw Zoro flying downward past Yojimbo, who was still petrified.

"MAKURAYAMI ONI GIRI!" Zoro sheathed his swords, causing Yojimbo's body to shake violently as if he been cut more than a million times. Suddenly, more than a million cuts were formed on the upper walls of the main tower, including the entire surface of the rooftop, leaving no intact piece behind. The rooftop couldn't handle the damage as not only did it collapsed, but it turned into dust afterwards, including the front part of the upper walls of the main tower as a humongous hole was formed there, but the tower remained intact, despite the damage it sustained. The crew watched in awe until the castle started shaking.

"What now!" Usopp gasped. It turns out that the castle had a humongous X-shaped cut over it's top, causing the castle to split up a bit to make the 'X' cut look visible. Zoro was about to crash onto the floor, until all the men of Strawhat crew rushed in, and caught Zoro as he fell flat on them.

"Damn, that was too close!" Franky yelled. They helped Zoro gently on the floor before Sanji scolded him.

"What were you thinking, you idiot! You nearly killed us too with your stupid move!" Sanji yelled.

"He's really hurt, Sanji! Get away so I can heal him!" Chopper cried. Chopper began checking on Zoro's wounds as Nami and Robin approached them.

"It seems that we all managed to make it out alive this time." Robin said.

"Yeah, now it's all up to Luffy now." Nami said while looking up, "Eh? Wha!" Nami gasped as she saw Yojimbo crashing into the hallway they were, creating a dust cloud in the process. The cloud faded as Yojimbo was STILL alive after all those cuts he received.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Usopp whimpered as Sanji, and Franky got up to deal with Yojimbo, but saw that he was heavily injured. Yojimbo was having trouble getting up on his feet, as he kept collapsing several times before finally getting up on his knees.

Sanji and Franky dropped their stances as Sanji sighed, "He's done..."

Yojimbo's dog, Daigoro, then appeared out of nowhere, and whimpered as he saw his master dying. Yojimbo petted Daigoro before looking over Zoro. Zoro leaned up on his elbows, and watched Yojimbo getting up on one knee, and bowed down.

"Thank you..." Yojimbo uttered his last words before his body turned white, turned into light elemental streams as they floated up in the air before disappearing. Daigoro howled before his body disappeared as well.

The crew was silent upon seeing this as Zoro took out his sword, and raised up towards the air, "... I am one step closer... of becoming the strongest swordsman... eh..."

"Don't move too much! You have already lost too much blood!" Chopper warned while treating Zoro. Zoro rested his arm and sword over his head as he began to snooze. The sword he was holding, the one he got from Wario, looked pretty worn out as there was now a crack on it's edge.

**Meanwhile...**

We are back Xemnas flashback as we could see Xemnas, along with his companions entering the fortress, and walking around the neighborhoods.

_"Even though we didn't like each other, we decided to put our differences aside, and work together as a team to investigate this land._

"Nobody seems to be here." Sweet Tooth said upon observation.

"This place was just made up. What would be lurking around here after several minutes of it's creation?" Kefka asked rudely.

"There is a possibility that their might be lifeforms in the area. I suggest we keep up our guard up at all times." Hojo said.

"You humans are lucky that you have me with you, or else you would all be lost." Sigma said.

"I doubt that. I know I am strong enough to withstand any obstacles. I don't know anything about you all though..." Bison said.

"Ah, isn't this splendid? We are all starting to get along, like one big happy family." Dimentio said happily while Yojimbo silently walked beside him.

"This isn't some kind of vacation." Xemnas explained, "We need to find out why we're here, and what kind of secrets this place contains."

"Secrets? Is that why we're walking around here for? Let's just fly over to the castle! That's quicker!" Kefka said.

"Not all of us has the power to fly... well, to my knowledge, at least." Hojo said.

Suddenly, dark mysterious creatures pulled themselves from the ground, and charged towards Xemnas and his companions. "It looks like we're not alone after all. Get ready!" Xemnas yelled as he and the others attacked the Aternecos.

_"We fought the aternecos, and rushed ahead to the castle while trying to stay alive. The more we kept going, the more we learn about this place, it's as if something was feeding us with it's history to us subconsciously. When we finally reached towards this castle, we came here into this tower, and then everything became clear."_

Xemnas, and the others walked around the tower, with Xemnas walking up to the crystalized window, and looked up at the dark planet. Then suddenly, a small, but a bright light shined on Xemnas, causing him to stagger as he took a step back.

"Hey, what happened?" Sweet Tooth asked.

"N-Nothing. I just thought I saw something." Xemnas said while rubbing his head.

_"I lied. Whatever happened, I suddenly knew so much more of this new place. Everything was so hard to believe in one go, and I looked over to my companions to see that they felt the same way I did. I believed they didn't see that light, and I was the one who have gained the extra knowledge of the dark planet, Obscurum. I know everything about Obscurum's past, and it's purpose... to engulf all the cosmos... we then used Obscurum's power to explore the world we were reborn on, and all the rest is history from there."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Luffy stared at Xemnas, who smiled as he lowered his arms, "Don't you understand? Obscurum has chosen me out of the rest. This planet wants me to take over when it's done taking over the cosmos. All of different aspects of life will become one, and I will help make sure it stays that way."

"... And that's it? You lied to your own companions just so you can take over, and you don't even care that they might be dead now..." Luffy said as he then cracked his knuckles, "I've heard enough out of you. I'm going to kick your ass right now!"

"You still believe you can stop all this, after everything I just explained?" Xemnas asked with a chuckle, "Hmph! Very well. You already know everything about Obscurum's purpose. There is no reason for you to stay alive any longer."

Xemnas then raised his hands as a blinding light engulfed the entire area. "Ah!" Luffy staggered as the light continued to shine brightly, until it finally disappeared. Luffy opened his eyes, and saw that he was in a new place. "Where am I!"

Luffy was standing on a big concreted floor, with a towering building with TV monitors at the top. Over the platform were white buildings waving left to right as if they were illusions as Xemnas then reappeared in front of Luffy in a distance.

"This is Memory's Skyscraper... one of us will die here." Xemnas said before smiling, "Before we begin, may I ask, what do you fight for? Light or darkness?"

Luffy lowered his head as he clenched his fists, "Light? Darkness? I don't fight for any of that..." Luffy then glared at Xemnas, "I fight for my friends! That's all I need to fight for!"

Luffy then charged at Xemnas as the last Obscurum ruler battle has begun.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: It all comes to this point! I am going to kick this black coat guy's ass, and make him pay for trying to destroy life! Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 129: One last hope, Luffy vs Xemnas. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

Damn... we're so close to the end now, it's kinda making me feel sad this story is going to be over. Oh well, there is still some chapters left, so I'll spare those feelings towards the end. Anyway, The translation for Zoro's final smash is 'Dark-natured three-sword style: Total darkness demon slash.', It's a mouthful, I know, but it sounds better in japanese.

Before I end this chapter, a quick notice to all you viewers out there that in a while, I'll be posting this story in the new crossover section. This story is probably the only Super Smash bros and One piece crossover, so I don't think you'll have any trouble finding it. Ha ha!

Well, that's it for today. I have to catch up with some schoolwork. Ciao for now!


	129. Final arc Pt 10

Alright, we made it to the last ruler! Make you sure read it all towards the end; you don't want to miss anything cool. Have fun!

* * *

A now free soul. Zoro and Yojimbo fought each other in a tremendous sword duel, destroying nearly everything in their surroundings. After learning of Yojimbo's story of his unwanted rebirth, Zoro used his final smash to defeat Yojimbo, and free him from accursed role in Obscurum's purpose as he now rests in peace. One ruler remains... Luffy is now battling Xemnas to stop him, and Obscurum from taking over the cosmos for all eternity. Can Luffy have enough strength to do this nearly impossible task?

Chapter 129: One last hope, Luffy vs Xemnas

Outside of the dark castle, Crazy Hand tried to bend the bars of Master Hand's cage off, but they were so endurable, that not even Crazy Hand has the strength to move them in one go. The cage was also radiating dark element lifestreams, which was affecting Crazy's element properties as he had to back away in order from going berserk from the darkness.

"Looks like there is no way for me to open this thing." Crazy Hand while tapping his finger on the ground in front of the cage, "I can always blow this thing away! No, no... bro always told me to never do anything with full force, or I might obliterate many things like I did to Dr. Mario... If my bro was awake, maybe he can get out of here by himself!"

Crazy then shook as he then raised his finger, "If senseless destruction is not the solution, then revealing nasty truths will do the trick! The things I have in my memories are sure to wake up my bro with so much fury, that he will obliterate this cage apart! Let's get started!"

Crazy Hand flexed his fingers before he approached the cage, where Master Hand silently slept. "Yo, bro! Did you know that I made the alloy team have sex together when you weren't around the mansion? Oh boy, that was so interesting to watch! I have it recorded, if you want to see it?" Master Hand didn't wake upon hearing this, but Crazy Hand didn't seem like he was done, "Oh, and did you know, that I forced R.O.B. to photoshop you, raping a maxim tomato using your wrist, and sended the pictures all over Terranus? That's why there was such a big commotion during that generation."

Master Hand was still asleep, which forced Crazy to tell more crazy tales, "I also made several sculptures on my poop mountains, and I made a perfect one out of you... holding up a sign that read 'I love Tingle from Hyrule.'... Huh? Still not awake? Okay, you leave me no choice..." Crazy Hand snapped his fingers before telling his biggest secret as he peered a little closer to Master Hand's cage.

"... Remember during the Brawl tournament, that I said that we should add in people from the Ganmaenima reality, and you said 'no', because of the same, stupid reason you always said to me every time I ask that question? Well, do you remember several hours later, someone stole all the smash coins from the vault, and placed them out in front of the Smash town, and that the coins were all piled up into big letters, spelling out 'Master Hand is a big poopy head!'? Um... I will admit, I did all that."

Crazy then cowered away from the cage, fearing and hoping that Master Hand would wake up, and get out of the cage to attack him. Unfortunately, it never happened as Crazy looked back at the tower to see Master Hand still asleep.

"Oh, come on! How can an uptight guy like you can NOT be pissed over hearing that! It's not possible that you can stay asleep from hearing this! Heck, we hands don't even sleep at all because we never feel tired!" Crazy Hand exclaimed. "Grr, it's no use!" Crazy Hand slammed his palm on the corridor before turning away from the tower, "I never realized how hard this was! I am going to have to think even harder to crack this up..." Crazy then giggled, "Heh heh, crack... oh, I think this is the crack I'm looking for!"

Crazy Hand noticed a big crack below him, which was getting longer as Crazy heard loud noises from behind. "Huh?" Crazy turned around to see the cracks reaching over towards the cage and tower Master Hand was in. Apparently, when Crazy slammed his hand on the corridor before, he forgot how strong he was as most of the front half of the corridor fell into rubble, and the tower Master Hand was in began falling down towards a steep hill behind the castle. "OH SHIT!"

Crazy flew after the tower as it rolled down the hill sideways with great speed, with Master Hand tumbling across the walls from the inside.

"NO, COME BACK! I'M SUPPOSE TO BE RESCUING YOU!" Crazy Hand exclaimed as he chased after the tower, flying away from the dark castle.

**Meanwhile...**

"Yaahhh!" Luffy threw a fist at Xemnas, who sidestepped to avoid as Luffy continued his attack with a roundhouse kick, which Xemnas avoided again by ducking while taking a step back. "Raggh!" Luffy then brought his fist down at Xemnas, but missed as Xemnas did a backflip with one hand to avoid as Luffy left a big crack on the pavement instead.

Luffy frowned as he watched Xemnas get back on his feet, and saw him smiling, "Stop running away, you coward!"

"I see you attack using the anger in your heart." Xemnas said upon observation, "It's no wonder you managed to get this far; the only way for someone to achieve their goals is for them to use their anger and hate against others. I can feel that you are boiling with rage, and you easily submit it while in battle. That kind of strength will be the very thing that can destroy all your enemies, but how much rage will you use in order to defeat a nobody?"

Luffy then ran towards Xemnas, "I don't care how angry you think I am! The only thing you should be worrying about is how to get up after I beat you! GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI!" Luffy stretched his leg, and swung it horizontally at Xemnas, but missed as Xemnas leaped over the kick, and flew towards Luffy.

"I admire your effort, but the fate of our duel is yet to be decided!" Xemnas yelled as his beam blades, the aerial blades, formed out of his palms, and Xemnas spun his body in midair before doing a spinning slash towards Luffy.

"Hya!" Luffy rolled sideways to avoid, and pulled back his leg, "GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy stretched out his leg towards Xemnas, but missed as Xemnas leaped on Luffy's stretched leg, and ran across it before leaping, and spinning with his blades spread out upside-down in midair. Luffy leaned his head back to avoid the slash as Xemnas went over him, and before he could get back on the ground, Luffy pulled back his stretched leg back the way it was, and charged at Xemnas. "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!"

Luffy stretched his arm forward, and was about to hit Xemnas from behind, but Xemnas suddenly teleported by wrapping himself in a orb of darkness, and zipped passed Luffy, and reappearing behind him. "Grr!" Luffy quickly ducked as he avoided a horizontal slash from Xemnas, and countered with a back elbow, but missed as Xemnas sidestepped to avoid, and countered with a side kick to Luffy's face, "Ah!" Luffy tumbled back a bit as Xemnas went after him while spinning his body in the process, and did a leaping cross-slash with his aerial blades, but Luffy did a quick backroll to avoid as he turned towards Xemnas in the middle of his roll in midair.

"GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" Luffy stretched back both of his arms, and thrusted his arms towards Xemnas chest, but Xemnas knelt down to his left side, avoiding Luffy's palms by an inch.

"Huragh!" Xemnas then brought up his aerial blades, diagonally slashing across Luffy's chest before standing up straight.

"Ugh!" Red energy coursed through Luffy's body before he tumbled backwards across the ground before landing flat on his back. Luffy sat up, and glared at Xemnas before noticing that their was no wound on his chest. "Huh? That's weird... did you attack with lightning? I thought I was immune to that..."

"No, I didn't attack you with any element whatsoever." Xemnas said as he cross his blades in front of his face, "My attacks come from the hatred I have in me. I am a nobody, I am nothing more but a shell filled with rage, eager to destroy anyone who dares cross my path!" Xemnas then brought down his blades to his sides, "The only thing that can destroy hatred is hatred itself. If you want to defeat me, you need to release all your fury on me!"

Luffy panted a bit while getting up on one knee, "Again with your stupid hatred talk? Why don't you ever shut up about that!" Luffy then charged at Xemnas as he repeatedly thrusted his fists at him, "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!"

Xemnas wasn't worried, however, as he was easily dodging Luffy's fists by moving from to side. Xemnas then casted away his aerial blades, and sticked his palm towards Luffy, "SPARK BOMB!" Xemnas shot out a spark bomb, hitting Luffy directly as the bomb expanded into a bigger orb upon impact.

"Geh!" Luffy got knocked back, but he managed to land on his feet as he ran around the orb, and did a handstand when he saw Xemnas in the other side of the orb. "GOMU GOMU NO YARI!" Luffy stretched both of his legs towards Xemnas from his side, but Xemnas jumped back to avoid, and slashed Luffy legs as soon as he brought out his aerial blades again. "Ah!"

Luffy dropped his handstand position, and fell on his head upon getting his legs attacked as he was about to fall on his chest, while Xemnas dashed towards him before then. "No, you won't!" Luffy landed on his knees, and turned towards Xemnas, punching his attacking right arm with a right hook. Xemnas' arm was knocked back as Luffy was about to hit him in the face, but Luffy didn't see Xemnas hiding his left aerial blade underneath his right shoulder as Xemnas wielded his left aerial blade horizontally, slashing Luffy across the chest again. "Gyah!" Luffy staggered back while nearly falling, but recovered as he dodged a diagonal slash from Xemnas by jumping to the side.

"Hoorragh!" Luffy attacked Xemnas with a roundhouse kick, which Xemnas avoided by leaning his head back, and countered with a thrust of his right aerial blade, but ended up missing as Luffy attacked got up close to Xemnas, and tried socking him in the face, but Xemnas was agile as he spun his body while avoiding the fist, and ended up standing behind Luffy as he brought down his blades at him. Luffy avoided the blades by doing a distant backflip, and attacked Xemnas as he turned around.

"GOMU GOMU NO BULLET!" Luffy stretched his arm back, and threw a punch forward at Xemnas, who blocked using his wrists as he was blown off his feet.

Xemnas managed to recover as he landed on his feet, and saw Luffy charging at him while stretching his arms back, "GOMU GOMU NO..."

"SPARK WALL!" Xemnas casted away his aerial blades, and created a deflective wall in front of him with one palm.

"BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusted his palms into Xemnas' deflective wall, and used all his strength to break it, but the wall endured as it deflected Luffy back several inches. "Ah!" The wall faded as Xemnas ran through it, and did a left and right cut with his right aerial blade, slashing Luffy across his two times. "Ahgeh!"

Luffy once again staggered back, but quickly recovered as he attacked Xemnas with a right fist, but Xemnas engulfed with darkness as Luffy ran through him, nearly tripping as the Xemnas warped to the edge of the strange platform. "SHOT!" Xemnas opened his palm, creating a ring of blue orbs in front of him. Blue beams then shot out of the orbs in a clockwise pattern as they flew towards Luffy with great speed.

"Whoa!" Luffy jumped to the side to avoid the first beams, and ran along the side to avoid the rest as he then charged at Xemnas, as he stretched his arm past him to grab the edge of the ground behind him.

"GOMU GOMU NO KAMA!" Luffy pulled himself forward using the edge of the platform, and was about to deliver a clothesline to Xemnas, but Xemnas did a mid-backflip, doing a handstand as he kicked Luffy in the gut when he was about to fly over him. "Eh!" The force of Xemnas' kick knocked him upward as he was still holding onto the edge of the platform. Luffy saw that over the platform lied nothing but a sea of bright light. "Yah-waaaaahhh!" Luffy's stretched his arm pulled itself back, springing Luffy towards the bright light over the edge below. Xemnas watched Luffy fall, until he noticed Luffy stretched his arms to grab hold of the edge of the platform again.

"GOMU GOMU NO-yah!" Luffy grunted as Xemnas slashed his left hand with his aerial blade, causing him to let go with that hand, but remained holding onto the platform with his other hand. Luffy blew at his injured hand before he realized that he sprung up over the platform to it's right side. "Whoooaa!"

Xemnas went after him by engulfing his body with darkness, and warped towards Luffy in midair. Luffy saw him coming as he immediately twisted his body around before Xemnas reappeared in front of him, and was about to do a cross slash across Luffy's body.

"GOMU GOMU NO HANABI!" Luffy untwisted his body, unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks in every direction, but Xemnas managed to lessened the damage by creating a small spark wall in front of him.

"Eh!" Xemnas was sent flying towards the ground, and crashed hard with a loud thud, creating a dust cloud in the process. Xemnas then appeared from the cloud, doing several backflips while leaving blue orbs behind at the end of each flip. The blue orbs then shot out blue beams that flew towards Luffy, who gasped as he looked at his surroundings until he noticed the big skyscraper to the far, right side.

"Woohoo!" Luffy grabbed the corner edge in the front center of the skyscraper, and pulled himself towards it, avoiding the laser beams as they flew by.

"I knew it..." Xemnas mumbled during in one of his backflips as he then leaped back, and shot out a ring of blue orbs that fired blue beams in a clockwise pattern as they flew towards the corner of the skyscraper where Luffy was going. Luffy landed on the skyscraper's wall on his feet, but it was too late for him to notice about the beams as he got him by them as they exploded.

"Gaahh!" Luffy limplessly fell towards the ground, but he recovered yet again, and twisted his right several times before landing on the ground with his feet. Xemnas warped in front of Luffy, and swung his aerial blades at him, but missed as Luffy jumped back, and did several back rolls in midair before planting his feet on the ground a little distant from Xemnas, "GOMU GOMU NO SNIPE!" Luffy stretched out his twisted arm, untwisting it in the process as it released shockforce around the arm upon doing so. Xemnas managed to avoid the arm itself, but not the shockwave around it as he tumbled sideways across the ground.

"Ah!" Xemnas grunted before landing back on his feet, and noticed that Luffy was about to hit him, "SPARK BOMB!" Xemnas threw a spark bomb at Luffy at a close range, but Luffy slides around the explosive before it expanded, and attacked Xemnas from his left side.

"GOMU GOMU NO FLAIL!" Luffy holds his right arm as he spun it in circles above his head before throwing a right fist towards Xemnas.

"SPARK WALL!" Xemnas created a deflective wall in front of him to deflect Luffy's fist, which he did as Luffy staggered back upon punching the wall, but Xemnas felt a little dazed upon blocking it. "Ugh..." Xemnas staggered back a bit as Luffy took this opportunity to grab Xemnas by his coat, and pulled him in as he spun his right arm in circles.

"Take this!" Luffy threw a fist at Xemnas, but Xemnas saved himself by engulfing himself with darkness, causing Luffy to miss as Xemnas warped in the center of the platform. "Come on, stop running!" Luffy yelled as he charged at Xemnas, "GOMU GOMU NO SHOTGUN!" Luffy stretched his arm forward, and twanged it, causing to move forward in several directions, which made it harder for Xemnas to avoid.

"Yah!" Instead of evading, Xemnas slashed his aerial blades at Luffy's arm, causing Luffy to cry in pain, but later smirk as he still headed towards Xemnas while stretching and twisting his left arm back, "It was a trick!"

"GOMU GOMU NO RIFLE!" Luffy thrusted his twisted stretched arm forward, hoping it would connect, but it didn't exactly, as Xemnas used his aerial blades to block the fist, but was propelled backwards upon the force of the blow.

"Ugh!" As Xemnas soured across the ground, Luffy chased after him while swinging his arms back in forward to build up speed as his arms turned red.

"GOMU GOMU NO CANNON!" As soon as Xemnas flipped back onto his feet, Luffy thrusted his palms at him, releasing a tremendous shockwave upon doing so. Unfortunately, Luffy missed as Xemnas did a quick front body spin before Luffy did his attack, as Xemnas was now behind him.

"AERIAL DANCE!" Xemnas then did a sword dance, slashing Luffy around his body multiple times. Luffy cried in pain as Xemnas did flips, side flips, and doing upside down spins in midair. Luffy then had enough as he caught Xemnas by his arm, and threw him forwardly towards the skyscraper.

"GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy stretched his leg forward at Xemnas, who landed on his feet after he got thrown, and knelt sideways to avoid as he was about to counter by slashing across Luffy's stretched leg, but he saw that Luffy wasn't done yet, "MUCHI!" Luffy jumped, stretched his other leg, and swung it horizontally at Xemnas, who did a spinning backflip to avoid as Xemnas countered by creating another ring of orbs that shot out blue beams at Luffy in a clockwise pattern. Luffy ran towards Xemnas, zig-zagging through the beams as Luffy then threw several fists at Xemnas, who avoided while taking steps back as he countered with a double diagonal slash with his aerial blades, but missed as Luffy strafed to Xemnas' side.

"Huuaahh!" Luffy did an uppercut, which Xemnas evaded with a sidestep as he then countered with a side kick, but Luffy blocked it with his forearms as he skidded backwards while still standing.

"GOMU GOMU NO YARI!" Luffy then does a back handstand, and stretched his legs toward Xemnas, who ran, and leaped over the incoming legs as he flew over Luffy, doing a spinning slash across his chest before flying by. "Ahh!" Luffy fell on his back as his legs sprung back to normal, "Grr!" Luffy then grew furious as he stretched his arms behind him while on the floor, and grabbed Xemnas by his legs.

"Ugh!" Xemnas was surprised as Luffy then raised his legs, and flipped onto his feet while swinging Xemnas over his head, and slamming on the ground in front of him. "GAHH!" Xemnas grunted as he bounced from the ground, but somehow recovered as he flipped back onto his feet, only to see Luffy charging at him again.

"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly swunged his arms back and forth at Xemnas, who despite was a little groggy from his crash, evaded the multiple fists by doing multiple steps.

"You won't be able to hit me like this!" Xemnas yelled as he got close to Luffy, and was about to thrust his aerial blades at him, but Luffy stopped his attack, jumped up, and double kicked Xemnas' arms apart, leaving his chest wide open for an attack. "Ugh!" Xemnas gasped as Luffy then grabbed his shoulders while twisting around themselves.

"GOMU GOMU NO DRILL!" Luffy was about to untwist his legs into Xemnas' gut, but Xemnas engulfed himself with darkness, and warped through Luffy, getting away in the process. "Ergh... YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME!" Luffy then landed on the ground while his legs were still twisted around each other, and jumped back at the same time he untwisted his legs all at once, doing a corkscrew backflip as flew over Xemnas' warping orb, and landed on his feet as he was now in Xemnas' warping path.

Luffy then yelled as he grabbed held onto his right shoulder, and pulled back his right fist while Xemnas leaped out of orb of darkness, and headed towards Luffy before he could attack.

"Die!" Xemnas did a reversal spinning slash with his right aerial blade, slashing across Luffy's chest yet again.

"GAAAHHHH!" Luffy cried as it seemed like he was going to fall on his back, but he didn't as he took a step forward right before Xemnas could even move back, "Like hell I would fall! YYYYRRAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!" Luffy yelled furiously as Xemnas could only stare in shock as Luffy swunged his right fist at him.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"GUUAAHAAAHH!" Xemnas grunted as Luffy's fist socked him super hard in the face, "GYAAAAHHH!" Xemnas was then blown off his feet, and soured across the platform like a missile as he then crashed into front door steps of the skyscraper behind him, creating a massive sized dust cloud afterwards.

**Meanwhile...**

From the bottom of the main tower, Zoro opened the doors, removing the bandages Chopper wrapped over him before putting his shirt on. The rest of the Strawhats followed him in as Chopper looked worried.

"Zoro, don't take those off! Your wounds will open again!" Chopper cried.

"Shut up! I'm not putting anything on until this is all over!" Zoro replied furiously while looking around the tower, "There used to be a platform that would've taken us up to the top, but I think it's still up there."

"Then let's run up the stairs! We need to see if Luffy is alright!" Nami yelled.

"That's going to take forever! I can't even see the top from down here!" Usopp said while looking up.

"Don't look at me; I'm not going to carry you again!" Franky stated. Sanji, who was still a little groggy from his fight with Bison, walked ahead towards the spiral staircase up against the wall.

"Instead of talking, we should keep moving! There is no time to lose!" Sanji said while holding his right arm.

"Are you sure you can manage going up the stairs, Mr. Cook?" Robin asked in concern.

"If this idiot can do it, than so can I." Zoro said as he walked beside Sanji, who glared at the swordsman, "I already got my strength back after hearing the stupid health lecture from the reindeer."

"WHAT!" Chopper asked furiously. Thanks to the aftereffects of his black and white rumble ball he used against Hojo, Chopper transformed into his Horn point form, and picked up Zoro and Sanji from their feet with his horns. Zoro and Sanji were dumbfounded as Chopper galloped up the stairs while carrying them.

"Oi, what the hell! Put us down!" Sanji yelled.

"I'm telling you I'm fine! We can walk up the stairs on our own!" Zoro yelled.

"I'm the doctor of this crew, so I'll do the running for you while you rest!" Chopper exclaimed furiously while running even faster. As they the threesome argued, everyone else follewed them by running up the stairs as well.

"Are you sure Strawhat won't need our help with the last ruler guy up there!" Franky asked Nami.

"I'm positive!" Nami exclaimed with a serious look as she recalled Xemnas, "That guy did some terrible things right in front of Luffy, and that is more than enough reason for Luffy to kick that guy's ass!"

"In any case, we should still think about what to do after Luffy defeats the last ruler." Robin said running alongside Nami. "It's not going to be simple, considering from where we are."

"Even if we do think of a way, I still have no clue how we are going to pull it off!" Nami yelled, "Let's just regroup with Luffy, and see what happens then!"

"Yosh! We're coming Luffy! Hold on!" Usopp yelled determingly from behind as the Strawhat crew were making their way up the spiraled staircase, despite the tired state they were in.

**Meanwhile...**

Luffy panted as he watched over the dust cloud in front of him slowly fading away as he could see Xemnas, laying on the front steps of the skyscraper, seemingly unconscious. Luffy frowned as he then raised his fist to the side of his head, "Did you feel that!" Luffy asked, "That was just the beginning! The next time I hit you in the face, it will be a thousand times worse for you!"

Xemnas then slowly sat up with a stoic expression, and stared at Luffy before getting back up, "So it wasn't a fallacy... you truly are the man Obscurum has brought me to test my skills as a ruler." Xemnas arms were then covered in blue energy, "This defining moment of my life cannot get any better. I truly am honored of being worthy of ruling over this perfect world, and what better to show off my gratitude than by killing of the man who stands before me?"

Xemnas' hands then sparked brightly red as he also smirked, "Sorry for keeping you waiting... shall we continue the path to our destiny?"

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy charged at Xemnas, and stretched his arm towards him, but missed as Xemnas strafed away to avoid, and ran towards Luffy afterwards.

"I'll take that as a yes! SPARK STREAM!" Xemnas then released an electrical-looking, dark elemental energy streams from his palms as they coursed along Luffy's body.

"Gahhh!" Luffy cried in pain as Xemnas then pushed Luffy back using his energy as Luffy skidded backwards across the ground on his back. "Grr, that hurt!" Luffy yelled as he flipped back on his feet, but gasped as he saw Xemnas already inches in front of him.

"AERIAL DANCE!" Xemnas spun around Luffy with his aerial blades, doing a blade dance as Luffy got slashed from the first slashes. Luffy yelled as he then fought back with some fists and kicks, but he only managed to block Xemnas' incoming slashes.

"GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusted his palms on the floor, pushing himself up in midair to get away from Xemnas' dance as Luffy then stretched his leg upwards, "GOMU GOMU NO ONO!" When Luffy began to fall closer to the ground, he slammed his foot on the floor beneath him, creating a big dust cloud in the process that engulfed him and Xemnas at the same time.

Xemnas stopped as he looked at his surroundings to find Luffy, but the dust around him prevented from seeing clearly. "YAAHH!" Luffy ran at Xemnas from behind as Luffy threw a flying kick at him, but Xemnas did a reversal side kick, kicking Luffy's attacking leg back as Xemnas continued his assault with some upper slashes with his blades. "Grr!" Luffy quickly spun his body in midair, avoiding Xemnas' slashes in the nick of time as he then got on the floor, and did an uppercut at Xemnas, who leaned back to avoid, and countered with a spin slash, which Luffy stopped by punching Xemnas' attacking arm.

"HIYA!" Luffy was then about to punch Xemnas in the head while his back was turned, but Xemnas ducked to avoid, and countered with a back kick to Luffy's gut, "Ugh!" Luffy staggered back as Xemnas rolled away from him to get some distance, and then later charged at Luffy with multiple spinning slashes.

From outside the dust cloud, you could only see the light from Xemnas' aerial blades moving and spinning back and forth as you could also here Luffy yelling from the inside. "SPARK BOMB!" The cloud was suddenly blown away as a big spark bomb expanded when it made contact to Luffy, who was blown back by the explosion afterwards.

"Ugh!" Luffy cried as he soured backwards. Xemnas then glided around Luffy's left side, leaving red orbs in his trail, and then creating a ring of red orbs at the end of his glide.

"RED SHOT!" The orbs then shot out red beams, which were much faster than the blue beams, as they flew towards Luffy in the order Xemnas formed the orbs just now. Luffy saw them coming as he immediately doing back flips to avoid the beams, and then skidded backwards across the ground on his feet as he saw the ring of red orbs shooting out beams towards him in a clockwise pattern.

Luffy leaped through the center of the ring to avoid all the beams once they were shot out from their orbs, and did a side jump to charge at Xemnas from behind, "GOMU GOMU NO BULLET!" Luffy stretched his arm back, and did a close ranged punch towards Xemnas from behind, but Xemnas saved himself by leaping over Luffy, blocking his fist in the process. "KAZAN!" When Xemnas was above Luffy during his leap, Luffy stretched up his leg, kicking Xemnas in the gut as he was knocked up high up in the air.

"Ugh!" Xemnas spinned his body sideways, allowing himself to fall back on the ground without Luffy's leg pushing him upward.

As Xemnas fell, Luffy pulled back his stretched to bring it back the way it was, and ran up the front steps of the skyscraper. He then jumped on the upper parts a little distant from the skyscraper's doorway, and leaped after Xemnas while stretching both his arms back, "GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!"

"SPARK WALL!" Xemnas created a deflective wall as Luffy thrusted both of his palms hardly at it.

Both attacks were so hard, that Luffy was knocked back by hitting the wall, but he managed to destroy it as Xemnas was also knocked backwards in midair as well. "Yes... this is great challenge..." Xemnas said as he then shot out several red orbs while falling back, as they shot out red beams directly towards Luffy.

Luffy saw the beams coming, and quickly stretched his arms to grab the spikes sticking out of the skyscraper that was over the doorway, "GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!" Luffy sprung himself downward, avoiding the beams as they exploded on the front skyscraper wall, "FUUSEN!" Luffy then inflated his body, gently bouncing off the ground as he then deflated himself, and charged towards Xemnas as he landed on the ground on his feet, "GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy jumped, and stretched his leg forward at Xemnas, who dodged, and tried slashing Luffy's leg, but Luffy pulled it back as soon as he got close to Xemnas, and threw a fist at him.

"Hmm!" Xemnas moved his head to the side as Luffy only punched a strain of Xemnas' hair, and later received another slash across his chest from. Luffy cried as Xemnas spun his body to slash at Luffy again, but Luffy ducked to avoid the second slash, and countered with a straight fist to Xemnas' gut. "Ugh!" Xemnas backflipped upon getting hit, and countered with a upper cross slash at Luffy while dashing towards him, but Luffy leaped back as he then stretched, and twirled legs around themselves, and grabbed Xemnas by his cheeks with his feet.

"GOMU GOMU NO OZUCHI!" Luffy pulled back his legs by untwirling them, spinning Xemnas in circles as Luffy was about to slam him on the ground behind him, but Xemnas escaped by engulfing himself with darkness, and warped towards the front steps of the skyscraper. "Tsk! Raaaah!" Luffy's legs snapped back to normal as he went after Xemnas, who turned towards Luffy, and shot a dark electrical current on Luffy's body, "Huh!" Xemnas then stopped as dark crystals were then absorbing his energy. "Negh.. GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Despite this, Luffy stretched his arm towards Xemnas, but missed as Xemnas ran higher up on the front steps, and did a quick high jump, disappearing from his sight afterwards.

Luffy went after him while energy was getting drained by the dark crystals floating around him, "HIYAA!" Luffy spreads his arms, causing the crystals to break as Luffy looked up at the skyscraper to see Xemnas, standing ontop of the scraper's roof.

"Come forth... I still have more to show that I am worthy of ruling over this world!" Xemnas said with a smirk.

Luffy frowned as he then stretched his arms to grab the spikes over the doorway, and sprung himself upward as he then started running up the walls of the skyscraper while screaming. Xemnas then took out his aerial blades, and flew down towards Luffy as they both confronted each other on the skyscraper's television monitor. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly swung his arms back and forth at Xemnas, who parried the fists by repeatedly swinging his aerial blades in front of him.

Xemnas then glides passed Luffy, and fell downward until he then faced towards Luffy, and fired several red beams at him from below. Luffy saw this as he then started running up the monitor while trying to avoid the beams, while Xemnas landed his feet on the ground, and did another high jump, flying up towards Luffy with great speed, and slashed him across his back while flying by.

"Aaahh!" Luffy cried as he lost his momentum, and was about to fall down from the skyscraper, until he stretched his arm, and wrapped around the tip of the satellite ontop of the skyscraper. "GOMU GOMU NO ZENMAI!" Luffy spins around the satellite before letting go, springing himself towards Xemnas as Luffy rammed into him.

"Eeerrghh!" Xemnas grunted as then engulfed himself with darkness, and warped back on the satellite, while Luffy stretched his arm on the tip of satellite again, and sprung back towards the rooftop as well as he was about to crash into Xemnas again after the dark orb around him was gone. "SPARK BOMB!" Xemnas quickly shot out a spark bomb at Luffy, stopping him in midair as he got knocked back, and began falling all the way down to the ground. Xemnas jumped after him with his aerial blades ready as he did several slashes at Luffy from above before kicking him down harder towards the ground.

".. GOMU GOMU NO...!" What Xemnas didn't realize, was that Luffy's arms stretched by him, and were grabbing the ledge of the rooftop above, and worse yet, was that he was in between those arms, "ROCKET!" Luffy sprunged upwards, shoulder barging Xemnas in the gut again as they flew all the way up until they flew over the skyscraper.

"AERIAL DANCE!" Xemnas did his blade dance around Luffy in midair, which Luffy fought back by attacking Xemnas as he did his dance around him.

They both began to fall down towards the satellite on the rooftop, as Xemnas stopped with his attack as a dark electrical orb formed around his body, "SPARK BEAM!" Xemnas spreads out his arms and legs, shooting out long-streamed lasers from out of the orb in different directions. Luffy quickly punched at Xemnas orb, but wasn't doing any damage. The lasers then started turning towards Luffy, ready to cut him in pieces from all sides as Luffy then started punching faster, causing his arms to turn red.

"GOMU GOMU NO CANNON!" Luffy thrusted both his palms directly into Xemnas' orb, creating a powerful force that caused Xemnas' lasers to stop. Both of Luffy and Xemnas' power then created a blue explosion between them, knocking them both back as they were blown over the skyscraper. "Yah!" Luffy stretched his arm, and grabbed the tip of the satellite to spring himself back on the skyscraper, while Xemnas engulfed himself with darkness, and warped on the skyscraper as well. They now stood in front of each other, with the pointy part of satellite in between. They couldn't see each other due to this, but Luffy and Xemnas gave off a glare as if the thing wasn't in the way.

"From the very start... I knew you were strong." Xemnas said, "I knew that someday, we might battle... and we managed to last this long. I think it's fair to say that if you were to die here, you wouldn't have any regrets upon experiencing this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to do the things that nobody in your planet has ever done, and that is to travel to other worlds."

"Yeah... I don't have any regrets." Luffy replied, "I enjoyed every second going to different worlds, and seeing new things that I probably won't see again, but I won't be satisfied until I stop this world from taking all that away!"

"This world is indestructible! You cannot destroy it!" Xemnas yelled as he raised his hand to the side, "What makes you think this world has the ability to gather life, and not give anything back in return? Because it has the power to do so. This world has the right take control over existence itself, and I will not allow you to mock this world's purpose any longer!" Xemnas then created a blue aerial blade from his left palm as it grew long to be as long as half of the skyscraper itself. "I am the ruler of this world, and it's my sole purpose to protect it! SPARK TOWER!"

Luffy did a very high jump as Xemnas swung his massive-sized aerial blade with both hands through the tip of the satellite, cutting it in half. Xemnas then carried his long aerial blade over his shoulder as he leaped towards Luffy, who frowned as watched Xemnas come to him.

"Since the beginning of time, this world has been treated poorly because of it's dark nature, but now, everyone will see that the darkness of this world will guide all living beings to their purpose! Everything will be engulfed with darkness, and it will bring a neverending future to all people, who will submit to Obscurum's power forever!"

Luffy then gritted his teeth in anger as Xemnas swung down his aerial blade at him. "I already told you; I won't let that happen! I WILL DESTROY THIS WORLD EVEN IF I DIE!" Luffy exclaimed with great ambition. With those strong words, Luffy's fierce ambition created an invisible force, destroying the aerial blade that was about to cut him in half as this force also struck Xemnas.

"UGH!" Xemnas' eyes widened in shock as invisible force that left numerous cracks on the skyscraper below, shattering most of the windows in the upper floors as well. Xemnas was briefly shocked by feeling this as he then came to his senses. "What did he just do? I nearly lost my focus there..."

"Yaaahhhh!" Luffy then fell down towards Xemnas, and stomped him on his head.

"Ugh!" Xemnas cried as Luffy jumped up from him, and flew up high in midair.

"GEAR THIRD!" Luffy sticked out his thumb, bit it's joint, and blew air into his arm to inflate it, "HONE FUUSEN!" Luffy's arm was now a size of giant's arm as he coursed the air inside him into left arm. Luffy then raised his giant arm as he flew down towards Xemnas, "There is nothing in this world that can get in my way! I will defeat you, and stop this world! You cannot stop me no matter how determined you are in ruling this place!"

"Tsk! I need to get away... ugh!" Xemnas tried engulfing himself with darkness to warp away, but the invisible force from earlier was still affecting him, "I can't concentrate!" Xemnas could only watch in fear as Luffy raised his gigantic arm.

"GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy then thrusted his fist downward at Xemnas with full force, "GIGANT PISTOL!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"UGHUUUGHH!" Xemnas was hit by Luffy's giant fist in full force. Luffy screamed as he drove his fist downward even further, pushing Xemnas with his fist through the roof, and several upper floors. Luffy screamed even louder as his whole fist was destroying the skyscraper from top to bottom, inflicting Xemnas with so much pain as he finally crashed to the main floor, with the whole skyscraper now completely destroyed. It wasn't over as once Luffy punched Xemnas all the way through the skyscraper, he created a massive tremor on the platform that it eventually broke apart into pieces. Xemnas then limplessly fell to the sea of light below, with Luffy falling behind as he released all the air from his arm in the process.

**Back in the main tower...**

We are now back in the meeting room in the main tower as a portal suddenly opened way above the round table below. Xemnas fell from the portal in high speed as he then crashed onto the table with a loud thud, breaking it into bits as the chairs around were blown back from the crash, with some of them breaking into pieces when they crashed into the wall behind them.

"Waaaaaaaahh!" Luffy fell from the portal as well as he was in his chibi form due to the aftereffects of his gear third form. He fell until he landed on the floor near the hallway to the only entrance of the room he and Xemnas were in. "Ow..." Luffy muttered while sitting up as he rubbed his head in pain. "Oooh, that really hurt. I didn't think I'd end up back here."

Luffy then got up on his feet, brushing the dust off his shorts and vest as he looked at his surroundings. "Oh?" He looked up to see the portal he came out of as it then closed up, vanishing into thin air. "Huh..." Luffy stared up in awe, but then remembered about Xemnas. He slowly glanced over his shoulder with a stern look, and saw Xemnas, laying unconsciously in the center of the room, with the light from the stained-glass window behind him shining over his body, and shadowing his eyes.

Luffy turned towards Xemnas, feeling really angry just by looking at him, "Is that all!" Luffy asked furiously, "Is that all the power you have in you! I'm still standing, and I don't even feel exhausted!" Luffy then angrily took a step forward, "You better get up! If you want to prove yourself that you are worthy of ruling over this world, then you will get up right now!" Luffy yelled, but Xemnas wasn't even moving, "Damn it, get up! If this is all you got, then I wasted my time coming here! If you are go to give up after saying that you are going to rule over this world, then I might as well leave you here to rot! I can already imagine this world dying again if someone like you is going to rule over it! Your whole purpose here is one big joke afterall, and you're just lying there as if you didn't care anymore!"

Xemnas remained motionless, making Luffy even angrier as he clenched his fist to the side of his body, "If you are going to die... then atleast die for what you believe in! I'm furious just to see you giving up your life like this! Be a real man, and get up! This world has faith in you, right! Then you better get up right now! COME ON, GET UP!"

The room was then silent as Luffy glared down at Xemnas, who hasn't even moved an inch after what Luffy just said to him a half a minute ago. Suddenly, his left finger twitched, catching Luffy's attention as he saw Xemnas was still alive. Xemnas slowly clenched his hands into fist as he sat up from the floor, with his hair shadowing over his eyes as he panted. He then slowly got up on his feet using one hand, and stood upright while breathing calmly while having his other hand over his face. Luffy could see the deadly gaze Xemnas was giving him between his fingers, as Xemnas had a murderous look on his face.

"That wasn't bad... that wasn't bad at all..." Xemnas mumbled as he lowered his head and hand, "From that moment, when you punched me... your rage towards me was unbelievable. I was even paralyzed just by sensing it... not even I have that kind of power in me... you are much more of a challenge than I even anticipated... it's understandable, this world needs an unstoppable ruler. It won't tolerate any weaknesses..."

Xemnas then raised his head, showing off an even more murderous expression than before, "I need more power... I need more rage. That way, I can kill you, and all your friends to become the rightful ruler of this world. I cannot allow myself to submit against your strength ever again. In order for that to happen, I must go beyond my limits... I must use more power than I have ever used before. Only that way, I can fulfill my true purpose for my rebirth!" Xemnas then slouched as he stared at Luffy while tilting his head sideways, "Tell me... Monkey D. Luffy... do you think that you can fight me again, only with me being the victor this time?"

"You're damn right I can still fight!" Luffy exclaimed while raising his fist, "Only I am going to beat you again even harder than the last time!"

"Good... I'm glad you're still confident in yourself, because I intend to destroy your confidence, and kill you altogether!" Xemnas yelled as he then raised his arms in the air, "This time, you will see the true meaning of my power! From this point on, Obscurum will see my full potential as it's ruler! Nothing will stand in my of defeating you! Prepare to submit your life into this world."

Luffy got into his fighting pose, despite that he was still in his chibi form. He glared at Xemnas, ready to counter anything he was about to do, but he only watched him stand in the center of the room with his arms raised.

It was then that something happened.

"Wha? Is someone screaming?" Luffy asked. He looked at his surroundings as he could hear a faint sound of someone screaming their lungs out from somewhere. Xemnas could hear it too as he too wondered where the screaming was coming from. "Up there?" Luffy and Xemnas then looked up towards the cieling, as they could hear the screaming getting louder by the second.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AASSSSSHHHHHHH!

Luffy and Xemnas were shocked as something big just crashed right through the ceiling. It was hard to tell what it was at first, but after falling for one or two seconds later, Luffy and Xemnas could tell that it wasn't something that was falling, it was somebody instead.

"Oi, that guy's falling!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Who is that!" Xemnas asked.

The person falling down is very familiar to those who have been reading this story from the start. The person was big, strong, scary, and probably the most smelliest guy there is. IT! WAS! BOWSER!

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Bowser was crying in fear as tears rapidly poured out of his eyes while he fell all the way down, falling towards Xemnas below. "What!" Xemnas tried to get away, but it was too late.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAMM!

Bowser crashed onto the floor with a loud thud, creating a mild-sized dust cloud all over the room. Luffy coughed a bit as he took a step back from the cloud. "What just happened!" Luffy asked, as he didn't know that Bowser was in the same room he was.

"Ngurrrughh..." Bowser moaned as he sat up as the dust cloud faded. Bowser rubbed his head a little dazed as he got angry, "What in the world happened! I got out of the portal, only to be found in the middle of this freaky place, and ended up crashing into this stupid place!" Bowser then tried adjusting himself while sitting, but felt something lumpy below him, "Eh? Whoa!" Bowser saw that he was sitting on Xemnas on his back after crushing him with his weight. Bowser immediately got up from him as he noticed that Xemnas was knocked out... again.

"The heck? Who is this guy?" Bowser asked, who didn't seem to care that he fell onto Xemnas, "I swear, this place is getting stranger by the second. Who leaves a dead guy in the middle of a place like this? Honestly!" Bowser then realized something, "Say, this doesn't look the smash mansion, and it doesn't even look like that I'm in the Smash world at all! Tsk! Stupid portal remote! That thing has caused me nothing but trouble! I am going to give the guy who made this a piece of my mind after I get outta here!"

Bowser then turned around with his eyes closed, and with his arms on his hips, "First of all, I need to know where I am. I don't know anything about this place, nor the world I am in. I guess I should start by getting out of this room."

Bowser then started taking a few steps towards the doorway, but then stopped as he noticed someone in front of him. "Hmmm?" Bowser looked down, and noticed Luffy, the very person he was searching for this whole time! Bowser didn't recognize Luffy since he has never seen him in his chibi form before, but it did remind him about him. "This little guy... why is he so familiar?" Bowser looked closely at chibi Luffy, remembering that the regular Luffy had the same clothes, "He is very familiar." Bowser then noticed the dull stare, "Why is this little guy is so damn familiar!" Bowser exclaimed, before his eyes widened upon seeing Luffy's straw hat.

"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAATTTTT! IT CAN'T BE!" Bowser exclaimed as he staggered back in shock. Luffy only blinked in confusion as Bowser finally recognized him as he then pointed at him, "You! You, you! You, you, you, you, you, you, you! YOU! IT'S REALLY YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I FINALLY FOUND YOU, STRAWHAT!" Bowser then approached Luffy, looking down at his miniature size in disbelief, "What happened to you! Why are you so freakishly small! You're smaller than a Goomba!" Bowser then shook his head as he then stood upright, glaring down towards with a mischievous smirk.

"Grr, it doesn't matter how you got like that! The important thing is that I finally found you, only this time, you're the one that's going to get beaten to a pulp! I've been waiting a long time for this moment to come, and you're finally going to get what you deserve!"

"... Who are you?" Luffy asked while tilting his head to the side. The room then got disturbingly quiet as Bowser was so caught up in getting revenge, he didn't quite hear what Luffy just asked until several seconds later.

"HUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH!" Bowser gasped as his jaw dropped, and his eyes popped out of his head, "He... He doesn't... remember me?" Bowser was so in shock, that a gloomy atmosphere was made in the background, along some swirly blue lines over his head as the words 'Who are you?' echoed repeatedly in his head, "He doesn't remember me? He doesn't remember me? He doesn't remember... ME! HE DOESN'T REMEMBER MEEEE! UUUUUUUAAAAAAAAGHH!" Bowser was so angry and depressed at the same time, he felt like he was spiraling into his own depressing background. The imaginary background than shattered like glass as Bowser gritted his teeth while a vain popped around his forehead.

"How can you possibly forget about me! Don't you remember that we fought against each other twice! You cheated twice in those battles, and won, remember! I chased after you using a stupid remote that stupid Merlon gave to me in the Mushroom kingdom! After you cheated on our second fight, you broke my stupid remote, and I ended up chasing you to every stinkin' world you kept going to!" Bowser then felt enraged upon remembering the terrible things he encountered throughout his travel, "I HATED every second of visiting those worlds! I fell into a river; I got stung by some crazy bees; I have been run over by F-Zero race cars; I was nearly eaten for breakfast; I met the 'other king' again; I stepped on a stupid land mine; and a rock fell on my head! And then, the remote brought me here before breaking into bits, and I fell all the way down here, thinking I was finally going to die, but thankfully, I managed to find you at last." Bowser then raised his finger, "And the first thing you had the NERVE to ask me is who I am! Really! Are you freakin' kidding me! Have you completely lost your mind!"

"I really don't know who you are, but maaan, you're huge! Are you like a walking turtle dragon, or something?" Luffy asked with a smile. Bowser's eyes twitched as he seem like he was going to collapse in disbelief, but remained focus as he then remembered something.

"Oh, wait! I know! Remember when you called me the cheesecake guy? I bet my life you remember that! Something as stupid as that has to be a treasured memory for someone like you!" Bowser said optimistically, hoping Luffy would remember him. Luffy rubbed his chin, trying to remember, until it finally came to him.

"Oh, now I remember!" Luffy said happily while striking his palm in realization, "Weren't you with that old turtle hag that destroyed that big castle in a volcano! I don't remember who owned that castle, though..."

Bowser fumed with anger again, "You remember that old hag, Kammy, but not me!" Bowser asked until he then rolled his eyes in disbelief, "Ooooh, you know what? The heck with it!" Bowser then grabbed Luffy by the vest, and lifted him up to his eye level.

"Hey, let go of me!" Luffy yelled, but couldn't do much but to try and break free since he was still in his chibi form.

"I came all the way here for my rematch, but seeing that you are too stupid to remember me, then I'll consider this our first battle!" Bowser then shook Luffy back and forth by his fist, trying to make him dizzy, "I'm going to beat the living snot out of you, and I'll make you pay for everything that has happened to me for chasing you senselessly, and then I am going to do something far worse to you, that I don't even know what it is yet!"

As Bowser continued to shake Luffy back and forth to relieve his anger, the entrance suddenly opened as the Strawhat crew made their way inside. "We're finally here. Are you sure Luffy is in here?" Nami asked.

"I saw him come here, but I don't know if he still in here." Zoro said.

"Then let's hurry!" Sanji yelled as he and the others started running. The crew then ran across the hallway until they finally reached the main room. "Huh... uh... WHAT THE!" The crew stopped as soon as they saw Bowser, the person they least expect to see in the room, shaking their captain back and forth.

"Eh!" Bowser stopped as he noticed the crew, "It's you guys..." The room was silent for several seconds until Usopp and Chopper broke. the silence.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!" Usopp and Chopper cried simultaneously while hugging each other in fear.

"No way..." Nami gasped in disbelief.

"The hell?" Zoro blinked in confusion.

"What's he doing here!" Franky asked while raising his sunglasses over his forehead.

"It's him..." Robin said calmly, but is a little shocked.

"It's Booowwwwwwwwssssssee eeeeeeerrrrr!"

The crew were obviously shocked by seeing Bowser again. The last time they saw him was when he interrupted the pokemon tournament, and disappeared through the portals he made with his remote.

"Wha-What is Bowser doing here of all places!" Usopp asked while placing his hands on his head in shock.

"I-I-I thought he went back to the Mushroom Kingdom!" Chopper whimpered while leaning on Usopp's legs.

"It seems he still holds a grudge against our captain." Robin said calmly, "He risked his life to get here just to face him again."

"Ergh, this is not the time for something like this to happen! Doesn't he know that we're in a dangerous world!" Nami asked.

"Looks like the turtle doesn't give a damn." Franky said while lowering his sunglasses over his eyes again, "But we're all here now, we can take this guy down together."

"Hurgh? What did you say, punk!" Bowser asked, "So it seems that you all still remember me, unlike your stupid captain here!"

"Oi, you better put him down, or I am going to unleash hell over you!" Sanji threatened, "I haven't forgotten what you did back in the Mushroom Kingdom, and now that I think about it, I'm glad that you're here! We can finally settle this once and for all!"

"Put a cork in it, blondie! My business here is with Strawhat alone. I have no time to deal with the weak cronies!" Bowser said.

"Weak?" Zoro asked before he stood firm, "Alright, now you managed to piss me off as well."

"I don't care! You all are just bunch of weaklings, following this idiot for some reason!" Bowser yelled while shaking Luffy a bit before he talked again, "Why should I be afraid by the weaker foes! You guys better leave me be, or this little guy gets it!"

Nami then approached Bowser, "Do you have any idea what's going on! We have more important things to deal with right now if you hadn't noticed! This world is going to engulf the entire cosmos if you don't let go of our captain anytime soon!"

"Huh? What kind of stupidity are you saying!" Bowser asked before leaning towards Nami, "You better step back, I'm really pissed off right now! Not even you can intimidate me in this moment!"

"Oi, don't you dare lay a finger on Nami-san, you bastard!" Sanji threatened while clenching his fist.

"We're not getting anywhere with this." Robin said, "I suggest we atleast knock him unconscious before we can proceed any further."

"Y-Y-Yeah! I'll help out!" Usopp said while taking out his Kabuto slingshot, "I'll support you guys from the rear!"

"I'll help fight him too! I don't want to lose after getting this far!" Chopper yelled determinedly after hearing Usopp sounding brave as he took a step forward.

Franky cracked his knuckles while frowning at Bowser, "You'd best say your prayers, bro. Your not going to get away like the last time."

Zoro tightened his bandanna over his head, and stared at Bowser silently, while Bowser grew angry, "Okay, fine! I'll take you all on right now! Just let me finish off your captain!" Bowser yelled. but suddenly, Luffy's body turned back to normal as Luffy then delivered a headbutt on Bowser's jaw, "Agh!" Bowser staggered back, letting go of Luffy as he then cracked his knuckles.

"I may not remember you all that well, but I don't like the way you're talking to my crew." Luffy said sternly while getting into his stance. Bowser growled as he swung his claw at Luffy, but missed as Luffy jumped behind him. Bowser looked at both sides to see that he was now surrounded, but he wasn't intimated.

"Grr... you have no idea of the burden I had to put up with, just so I can confront you guys again." Bowser growled with clenched fists, "I don't know about you guys, but I have had enough of this! I don't care if I lose my life anymore! All I want is my revenge, and I don't care how many body parts I would lose upon getting it! None of you will understand how pissed off I am towards you all!"

As Bowser continued to yell, he and the Strawhat crew didn't notice that Xemnas was coming to, and was getting up on his hands and knees, and looked up to see the confrontation. He panted quietly to remain unnoticed as he then noticed something sparking from Luffy's pocket. It was the smash ball, and it was glowing a little brighter by the second.

"What's the point in coming here just so you can let us know that you're angry with us!" Nami asked, "We already know that, but you have to understand that now is not the time for this!"

"I don't care! I want to fight now!" Bowser yelled while stomping his foot on the ground, "I am not going to drop my ambition just because you want me to! I will fight you all, and I will promise that you will all be bowing down to kiss my feet! I am Bowser; the dreaded Koopa King! I will unleash my fury on you all!"

The smash ball in Luffy's pocket then grew even brighter as it was reacting upon Bowser's ambition. Xemnas saw this, and immediately took action as he got up, and ran as he stole Luffy's smash ball while running by.

"Wha! My ball!" Luffy gasped.

"Hurgh!" Bowser turned around to see what's going on, as Xemnas then slammed the smash ball into Bowser's chest. Bowser gasped as the ball fell into pieces. "URRGH!" Luffy and the crew were shocked to see this as Xemnas then did a quick turn, and ran.

"Wait, you!" Luffy yelled, but Xemnas created a dark portal, and ran through it, escaping from the scene. Luffy frowned as he turned back towards Bowser, who was starting to feel very dizzy.

"Grrr... rrrrRRHHGghh..." Bowser growled as something was happening to him.

"Oi, oi, is this bad!" Usopp asked.

"The smash ball allows you to unleash your true power... we know how strong they are, so what is Bowser going to do!" Nami asked while stepping back.

"Heads up, something is going on with him!" Franky yelled as he and the crew stepped away from Bowser. Luffy did the same as Bowser was starting to grow bigger and nastier.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" A bright light surrounded Bowser as he grew. His body skin got darker, his hair, tail, claws and horns were longer, the spikes on his back were longer and pointier, and there was also spikes around the end of his tail as well, and lastly, his muscles grew bigger, and seemed less fat than before. The light around him then vanished as he was now three times bigger than he was before, and roared once again upon finishing his transformation- Giga Bowser.

"GYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE HHHHEEEEEEEEHHH!" Usopp, Nami, Chopper, and Franky screamed upon seeing this as the others were also very shocked upon witnessing Giga Bowser for the first time.

"He-He turned into a monster!" Sanji exclaimed. Giga Bowser then breathed an enormous stream of fire around the hole he made through the ceiling, engulfing it with flames as he then roared again, causing everyone to cover their ears from hearing the loud noise.

"He's no longer himself anymore! He's acting like a mindless beast!" Zoro exclaimed. Giga Bowser then looked down on the Strawhat, and spun his tail towards them.

"Look out!" Franky yelled as everyone jumps out of the way as Giga Bowser left a big cut across the walls that were above the entrance to the hallway. Some debris then fell, and covered the exit, preventing the crew from escaping.

"Damn it! It's more powerful than it looks!" Sanji muttered.

"There is no escaping from this creature..." Robin said in a calm tone. Luffy was thinking what to do as he then looked at the portal Xemnas escaped through. Nami and the others noticed this as they started to calm down.

"Oi, Luffy. Go after him." Nami said.

"Huh?" Luffy turned back to his crew, seeing most of them smiling, "What about this guy?"

"Don't worry about us!" Sanji said while taking out a cigarette, "We'll be here when you come back."

"You already fought Bowser many times already, so let us get a shot with this guy for once." Zoro said with a smirk.

"We'll be fine, Captain-san. You can rest-assured that we will take care of this beast." Robin said pleasantly.

"G-G-G-Go, Luffy! We can beat him by ourselves!" Usopp said, even though his legs shook in fear.

"We will be waiting, Luffy! I hope you can come back soon." Chopper said.

"Yeah, go nuts over that ruler guy, Strawhat. Leave everything else here to us!" Franky said while pointing at himself.

Luffy saw the confidence in his crew as he then smiled, and then gave the thumbs up, "Yosh! I'll kick that guy's ass again! I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"Yeah, yeah, just go already!" Nami said happily.

Luffy briefly stared at Giga Bowser before running towards the dark portal. Giga Bowser saw him as he then towards him.

"Oi, you shitty turtle!"

Giga Bowser stopped as Luffy then jumped through the portal before it disappeared. The big beast glanced over his shoulder to see Sanji smoking his cigarette, "You have been focusing your attention on our captain for far too long." Sanji said while breathing out a puff of smoke, "You seem to have forgotten that a pirate captain is nothing without his crew."

The Strawhat crew took a step forward, readying their weapons as Zoro held all of his three swords, Nami was holding her PCT, Usopp with his slingshot, Chopper in his arm point form, Robin with her limbs crossed, and Franky removing the skin off his right arm. Sanji breathed out one last puff of smoke before saying, "Our captain has already beaten you before. If you want to face him again, you're going to have to go through all of us."

Giga Bowser growled as he then turned towards the crew, and let out loud roar, shattering the stained-glass window into little pieces behind him.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: I don't know where I am right now, but I know that black coat guy is around here somewhere! Oh, there he is, but he is wearing something different. Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 130: A Giga battle!, The last whim of darkness. I am gonna be the Pirate King!

After such a long trip, Bowser finally turns into Giga Bowser. The next chapter is going to be one heck of a show, I can tell you that, although it may take me longer to finish. No matter, as long the next chapter is coming, then that's all that matters! Ciao for now!


	130. Final arc Pt 11

Before I say anything, I would like to answer Mysterguy's question I forgot to answer in the last chapter; sorry about that. Ahem, can you ask me about that sequel question at the end of this fic? I don't have a certain answer to that right now, and I'd feel more comfortable answering that after I am done with this story.

Anyway, this story is now two years old. I planned on updating on the 27th to celebrate, but this chapter was a doozy. This was the hardest chapter I have ever done. I may have gone a little overboard since you might've already noticed how long this chapter is. However, this will make up the wait after I didn't update for two weeks, I think? I'm very sure that all you battle-lovers will enjoy it, including everyone else, I hope. Heh heh...

Anyway, enough talk. It's time to bring Xemnas and Bowser down for good! HAVE A GREAT TIME READING!

* * *

A long-awaited reunion. After their first encounter in the Lylat System, Luffy finally confronted Xemnas in a one on one battle. They fought hardly, and in the end, it seemed like Luffy was the victor. Unfortunately, Xemnas still had fight in him as he and Luffy were about to square off again, until Bowser surprisingly fell into their battle, nearly knocking out Xemnas in the process. Bowser waited a very long time for his rematch, and as soon as he was about to deal with Luffy, the Strawhat crew intervened. Bowser was about to fight them off, until Xemnas stole Luffy's smash ball, and slammed on Bowser, causing him to transform into Giga Bowser. Luffy chased after Xemnas, while his crew went to deal off with the vengeful Koopa. Seeing how tired they were from their previous battles, will they all be able to defeat their opponents, or will they finally admit defeat?

Chapter 130: A Giga battle!, The last whim of darkness

The flames above the main tower were slowly spreading out from the outside, including the upper parts of the main room inside as Giga Bowser growled at his surroundings like a hungry dinosaur. The Strawhat crew watched him look at his surroundings as Usopp gulped while whimpering.

"He soo much scarier than before..." Usopp said as he looked back to see the exit blockaded by a bunch of debris, "I don't think we'll be able to run away from this."

"Who the hell said we're going to run?" Sanji asked as he breathed out a puff of smoke from his cigarette while glaring at Giga Bowser, "This turtle came all the way from the Mushroom Kingdom just to get to us, and look what happened to him. There's no way we can outrun this, even if we wanted to."

"I didn't expect him to use Luffy's smash ball." Nami said while gulping, but remained calm. She observed Giga Bowser, noticing something about him, "Strange, we just got it's attention, and it suddenly spaced out on us. It seems Zoro was right after all; Bowser is no longer himself in that monstrous form. He's nothing but a wild beast now, and will probably attack something that moves." Nami then placed her hand around her chin, "Who knows how strong he is. It's a good thing we're all here, because it seems nearly impossible to fight Bowser individually, even if we were in top condition."

"It looks like he's searching for something too." Franky said, noticing that Giga Bowser was sniffing around the room for something. Giga Bowser continued to do this, despite having the Strawhat crew standing right in front of him.

"It might be possible that he is looking for our captain." Robin said.

"Tch! Seriously? Didn't he see that Strawhat already left? This guy really did lost his mind." Franky said while putting his hands on the back of his head.

"Hmm, I don't like the looks of this. We should think of a plan how to get Bowser out of this place. We can't possibly fight him in a small place like this." Chopper said worryingly.

The crew wondered what to do, until Zoro took a step forward, "I don't know about you guys, but I plan on cutting this beast apart until there is nothing left of him."

"Eh! Zoro, you can't just attack it head on!" Usopp shouted, "Bowser used the power of the smash ball, and we all know how powerful those things are! Besides, we're all together now! We should just come up with a plan to get him out of this castle!"

"Didn't you hear me? I said that I plan on defeating this thing." Zoro said sternly while glaring at Giga Bowser, "Luffy is not going to come back anytime soon, and I don't plan to just stand here, and let this moron here intimidate me!" Zoro then placed one of his swords with his teeth, and held the other two in an angle against each other, "If I have to, I'll beat this guy by myself. If you guys are going to get in the way, then I suggest you stand back."

"Stupid Marimo. Don't you dare mock me!" Sanji said with a growl, "Shouldn't you be resting like you're supposed to by now!"

"Oi, this ain't the time to be fighting amongst ourselves." Franky said, breaking up the argument, "We got a big turtle that is probably going to attack us soon, and we haven't even come up with a plan!"

"Well... seeing how we barely have any idea how strong Bowser is now, I suggest we fight with him, and come up with a strategy later." Robin suggested.

"That's rather risky, but I don't think we have any other choice." Nami said with a stern look.

"Oooh, I think I am going to have a seizure for this..." Usopp said nervously as his legs shook repeatedly. Giga Bowser continued to sniff around the area, searching for Luffy even though he wasn't in the tower anymore.

"Okay, I'm ready! Let's go get him while he's distracted!" Chopper said confidently.

"Yosh... I'll make the first move." Zoro said as he lowered his stance while starting to spin his swords in front of him, "Luffy's counting on us! We have to stay alive, and beat Bowser before he returns!" The crew nodded as Zoro then spun his swords even faster, "SANTORYU OUGI!" Zoro then dashed towards Giga Bowser, who noticed Zoro coming as he faced towards him, "SANSEN SEKAI!" Zoro did a tremendous slash through Giga Bowser's body, leaving a big cut as some of the beast's blood spilled out of his chest. "Got him!"

"No, Zoro! Look out!" Usopp yelled.

"What!" Zoro turned around to see Giga Bowser already throwing a fist at him after a second later from getting slashed. "Whoa!" Zoro did a quick leap to the side as he avoided Giga Bowser's fist as it punched the ground, creating a dark shock wave that sends Zoro crashing into the wall. "Guh!" As Zoro bounced off the wall, Giga Bowser used the same fist he attacked him with earlier to backhand him in the front side of his body.

"Zoro!" Nami cried as Giga Bowser's fist was as big as Zoro himself as Zoro limplessly soured backwards across the room upon getting hit, and was about to crash into the wall behind him head first.

"CINCUENTA FLEUR!" Robin sprouted multiple arms from the floor, and from the arms' palms as they caught Zoro before he would've crashed into the wall. Robin grunted a bit from catching him as she casted away her arms after they gently placed Zoro on the floor. The crew then went to check up on his companion.

"Zoro, are you alright!" Chopper asked worringly. Zoro coughed repeatedly before sitting back up with one eye closed.

"Damn it! I didn't think he would move that fast after getting cut!" Zoro said bewildered.

"That's not all! He didn't even flinch when you did that! He acted as if he didn't get hit at all!" Usopp yelled before facing towards Giga Bowser, who was already looking down at the crew, "AHH! HE'S HERE!"

Giga Bowser breathed out an enormous stream of fire at them as the flames engulfed over the entire crew. The fire spewed over the walls and the floor in the side of the main room as Giga Bowser continued to breath out fire, unaware that Franky is splitting the flames apart with his shield, protecting his comrades from the flames behind him.

"Yeeooww! Come on, move!" Franky yelled.

"Eh!" Nami quickly bended parts of her PCT as Robin helped Zoro on his feet, "CYCLONE TEMPO!" Nami threw part of her PCT, as it released a powerful gust that blew away the stream of flames from the right side. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper then rushed out of the flames range, with Robin doing the same while helping Zoro out in the process.

"Damn turtle! Trying to cook me alive, huh!" Sanji yelled as he ran up the wall, and jumped through the flames as he flew towards Giga Bowser, "COLLIER SHOOT!" Sanji did a hard kick up against Giga Bowser's chin, but the beast didn't even flinch. However, it did caused Giga Bowser to stop breathing out fire, allowing Franky to move forward.

"STRONG HAMMER!" Franky punched Giga Bowser's wound on his chest, hoping it would cause great damage, but to his surprise, Giga Bowser acted as if he hadn't felt a thing. "Wah!"

"ROOOOARRRR!" Giga Bowser retracted into his shell, and rolled back to get some distance before coming out of his shell afterwards. He then knelt down, and swung his right claw at Franky, hitting him hard as he bursted into dark flames.

"GUAAH!" Franky soured sideways as Usopp and Chopper tried catching him, but Franky ended up crashing into them as the trio tumbled backwards the ground.

"Why you!" Sanji got back on the ground, did several front flips before leaping towards Giga Bowser's face, "EXTRA HACHE!" Sanji repeatedly thrusted his legs downward, but it turns out that Giga Bowser was much faster than he looked as he shifted his weight to the side to avoid Sanji's kicks, and countered by leaping upward to Sanji's level, and did a spin, hitting Sanji with his big tail. "GAAAHAAH!" Sanji soured across the room like a missile, crashing into the wall at his side before limplessly falling to the ground with a thud.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami cried out as he saw Sanji, dazedly getting up on one knee as he panted heavily. Nami nervously looked back at Giga Bowser, who started roaring again. "He's much stronger than before... and nothing seems to be working on him!"

"Grr, that bastard!" Franky mumbled as he, Usopp, and Chopper got up on their feet, "He's crazy if he thinks he's going to beat us like this!"

Zoro then stepped up, ready to fight again, despite being badly injured from before, "If anyone has a plan, I think it's the best time to be sharing it with us!"

Nami thought quickly before giving off a stern expression, "Okay, everyone! Follow my league!" She said as she then pointed at Giga Bowser, "Zoro, you go with Chopper and Sanji-kun, and fight off Bowser to buy us some time."

"Okay!" Zoro yelled as he charged forward with Sanji and Chopper.

"Yosh, I won't fall like last time!" Sanji yelled. Giga Bowser pulled back his fist, and swung it down towards the trio. He missed as Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper jumped away to avoid in different directions. Before Bowser pulled his arm back, Zoro leaped onto his arm while crossing his swords, "YASHA KARASU!" Zoro spins up on Bowser's arm like a wheel, leaving cuts that were shaped like crows' feet in the process. Giga Bowser then quickly swunged his free arm sideways towards Zoro, which went so fast that Zoro barely saw it coming.

"Robin, now!" Nami yelled while releasing some thunder balls up in the air.

"CIEN FLEUR!" Robin sprouted multiple arms around Giga Bowser's body. Giga Bowser growled as most of the sprouted arms pushed Giga Bowser's attacking fist to miss Zoro as Zoro leaped over Giga Bowser's head to avoid him. The arms pushed Giga Bowser's arm over his mouth, preventing him from breathing fire as this also forced him to lean back a little.

Sanji and Chopper, who was in his arm point, then took this chance by charging towards Giga Bowser.

"KOKUTEI DIAMOND!"

"VEAU SHOT!"

At the same time, Sanji did a powerful running kick, and Chopper thrusted both of his hooves into Giga Bowser's binded arm, causing Giga Bowser to lose his footing as he staggered back. Zoro, who was behind Giga Bowser, then rushed for Giga Bowser's knees. "DAI GEKKEN!" Zoro slashed through Giga Bowser's knees, causing the monster to finally fall back on his shell.

"Alright, now let's do this!" Nami said as she created a big thunderball in the air during the time Giga Bowser was distracted. "Usopp! Franky! Are you ready!"

"Yeah! Let's go for it!" Usopp yelled while aiming at Giga Bowser with his Kabuto slingshot.

"Ow! This is going to be suuuppaa!" Franky yelled as he stood in front of Usopp as he aimed. "Fire away, Long nose!"

"Yosh! ROKUREN MAMOSHI BOSHI!" Usopp fired a six-rowed pellet that slithered across the air. The pellet then went though Nami's big thunderball, gathering it's power as it was now covered with electricity. It continued to slither forward as Franky took out some yellow gum, and chewed it repeatedly.

"THUNDAA SPLIT!" Franky spat a bolt of lightning upward, hitting the six explosives as they then separated from each other, and flew towards Giga Bowser as electrical spirits of cobras were suddenly formed around each pellet. "Go! KOBURA GEIGEKI!"

As the electric cobra pellets headed towards Giga Bowser, Giga Bowser suddenly flipped himself up on his feet using his head, and faced his shell towards the incoming projectiles. The pellets exploded in electricity upon making contact, but it didn't release a big explosion the crew thought it would. "What's it doing!" Nami asked as she was that Giga Bowser absorbed the electricity, using the spikes on the back of his shell.

"He absorbed the explosion!" Usopp gasped.

"Tsk! Our supaa move has gone to waste!" Franky growled.

Giga Bowser then roared as he broke free from Robin's sprouted arms by spreading his binded arm to his side with a minimal of effort. The arms disappeared as Robin grunted in pain by this.

"Damn you! I'll make you pay for hurting Robin-chan!" Sanji yelled with a quick side kick to Giga Bowser's gut, but Giga Bowser countered with a swipe of his claws.

"GUARD POINT!" Chopper turned his guard point as Sanji leaped over Bowser's claw, while Chopper took it in he crashed into the wall beside him, and turned back into his brain point while feeling a little dazed, "Urgh... that still hurt..."

Sanji was delivering several kicks into Giga Bowser's chest while in midair, but Giga Bowser just wasn't flinching as he tried to smacking Sanji away from him, but Sanji kept jumping off from his body parts to avoid. Sanji then ran up against Giga Bowser's chest, and leaped over his shoulder, "CONCASSE!"

Sanji slammed his heel down on Giga Bowser's shoulder with great force, but Giga Bowser spreads out his arms, knocking Sanji back as Giga Bowser then threw a fist at him, "HYAKU-HACHI POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro then sprunged up in front of Giga Bowser, and threw a spiral cutting wave towards his face, which made impact as this caused the beast to blink a bit. Thanks to the mild distraction, Sanji kicked Giga Bowser's fist, doing a back flip afterwards as he planted his feet onto the wall behind him before landing back on the floor. Meanwhile, Zoro jumped up from Giga Bowser's snout, and got above his head, "ICHI GORILLA! NI GORILLA!" Zoro flexed his biceps as raised his swords, "NIGORI ZAKE!"

Zoro slammed his swords down on Giga Bowser's head, pushing Giga Bowser's body down so hard that a small dent was formed beneath his feet. Giga Bowser furrowed his brow as he countered with an upper swipe of his claws, which Zoro parried with his swords, but was suddenly bursted into dark flames upon doing so. "Gyyeergghhah!" Zoro was blown upwards as Giga Bowser then leaped up after him.

"CIEN FLEUR, PUSH!" Robin sprouted multiple arms from the wall, pushing Giga Bowser he could have delivered an upper headbutt to Zoro while he was in midair.

Giga Bowser's was knocked back into a wall, with his spikes impaling through it as he appeared to be stuck there. "You're mine now!" Sanji yelled as he started running along the walls towards where Giga Bowser was stuck into. Giga Bowser saw him, and was about to slam his fist on Sanji, but Sanji leaped off the wall in the nick of time to avoid.

"I'll help you, Sanji!" Chopper yelled as he turned into his horn point form.

"Okay!" Sanji said as he then landed on Chopper's antlers. Chopper yelled as he then raised his head, sending Sanji flying towards Giga Bowser from below, "POITRINE SHOOT!" Sanji does a strong, upper kick to Giga Bowser's chest, who growled angrily as he pushed himself from the wall using his arms and legs, "Wh-Whoa!" Giga Bowser fell over Sanji and Chopper as he was about to crush them into the floor.

"STRONG RIGHT!" Franky quickly launched his right arm, and wrapped it around his comrades. "Hergh!" Franky pulled them away, saving them from being flattened as Giga Bowser crashed onto the floor. "Phew! That was a close one!"

Giga Bowser then raised his head up, seeing that Zoro was still in midair. The beast then leaped up after him, "Oh no! Watch out, Zoro!" Usopp cried.

"Eh!" Zoro saw Giga Bowser coming as he then spreads out his swords against the fire around the hole in the ceiling where he was on, "Huuuaah!" Zoro spun repeatedly, gathering the flames around his surroundings as they formed around his swords. Zoro then flew down towards Giga Bowser while readying his blazing swords, "OKIBI DAIBUSTU GIRI!"

Zoro performed a series of left and right horizontal slashes at Giga Bowser while falling past him. Giga Bowser protected himself by slashing Zoro's blazing cuts with his claws on the way up. Once Zoro landed on his feet, and when Giga Bowser was at the peak height from his jump, Giga Bowser raised his legs arms, and fell down towards the ground with his rear.

"LOOK OUT!" Everyone scattered as Giga Bowser landed on the ground with his rear with tremendous force. The whole room shook violently as rubble from the ceiling began to fall down towards the floor. The crew were alright, but they panted heavily as Giga was stood up again. "Grr..." Usopp stood in front of Giga Bowser, and aimed at him, "ATLAS SUISEI!" Usopp fired four explosive pellets at Giga Bowser which converged towards him while getting close. The pellets exploded onto his face, but Giga Bowser didn't flinch as he charged towards Usopp afterwards, "KAMAKIRI RYUSEI! AGEHA RYUSEI! WASHI RYUSEI!" Usopp fired a multitude of pellets at Giga Bowser, but it didn't change the situation as Giga Bowser then leaped towards him, and the crew. "Gyyyyaaah!" Nami, Usopp, Robin, and Franky jumped out of the way as Giga Bowser crashed into the wall head first.

"Tsk!" Robin then turned towards Giga Bowser before he could get up, "OCHENTA FLEUR!" Robin sprouted multiple arms beneath Giga Bowser as they pushed his lower body upward, and turned him upside down as they slammed his spikey back into the wall he crashed into. "There!" Robin casted away the arms as Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, and Franky charged at Giga Bowser while he was stuck. They all separated as Zoro got on Sanji's raised leg, and Sanji swung it upwards, sending Zoro flying up to Giga Bowser's left knee with his swords ready, and Franky threw Chopper up towards Giga Bowser's right knee as Chopper turned into arm point when he got into range.

Sanji and Franky then charged towards Giga Bowser's arms as the foursome attacked simultaneously.

"TORA GARI!"

"COLLIER SHOOT!"

"KOKUTEI CROSS!"

"STRONG HAMMER!"

Giga Bowser's limbs were struck with great force, but despite all the effort, Giga Bowser still didn't seem hurt at all.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGG GGHHHHHHH!" Giga Bowser roared loudly, creating a force that knocked away Zoro and the others. He then hid in his shell, and rolled around the room on his sides, destroying the walls behind him with spikes as he moved around. This caused the room to tremor again as more rubble from above fell down towards the crew. Zoro, Usopp, and Franky knocked, and shot away the rubble that were about to fall them and their companions, as Giga Bowser suddenly got out his shell, and strafed behind Nami.

"Nami-san, watch out!" Sanji yelled.

"Wha!" Nami turned towards Giga Bowser, who breathed out a stream of fire down at Nami, "Neh! COOL CHARGE!" Nami released a cool wave of air in front of her before the fire engulfed all over her.

"Nami-san!" Sanji cried as once the fire touched the cold air, it created a mild mist around Giga Bowser, and the area in front of him. Giga Bowser looked at his surroundings for Nami, who snuck underneath Giga Bowser with her PCT having a blazing tip at it's end, "FIRE SPEAR TEMPO!" Nami swung her blazing staff across Giga Bowser's toes, with the cuts bursting into flames afterwards. Nami then ran through between Giga Bowser's legs, and pierced the blazing tip of her staff in Giga Bowser's tail from below, and dragged the tip across the tail until she reached the tail's midway point, bursting the first half of the tail into flames in the process.

Giga Bowser growled as he raised his tail, and slammed it hard on the ground, causing Nami to jump out of the way. "Aah!" Nami fell on her back, and out of the mist as Giga Bowser came out of the mist, leaning towards Nami with a snarl.

"Don't you even dare!" Sanji yelled furiously as he jumped on Giga Bowser's back, and ran up across, "HUUUUGHH!" Sanji then leaped above Giga Bowser's head, "ANTI-MANNER KICK COURSE!" Sanji dived down, and kicked into Giga Bowser's head with tremendous force.

Giga Bowser nearly lost his footing as Nami ran away to safety, running pass Usopp, who aimed at Giga Bowser's foot while it was slightly raised, "TOKUYOU ABURA BOSHI!" Usopp fired a pellet at the ground, which splattered into oil as Giga Bowser slipped over it, but kept his balance by hopping on one foot. Nami noticed this as she raised her PCT, "COOL BALL!" Nami threw several cool balls on the ground, covering it with ice as Giga Bowser slipped forwardly.

As Giga Bowser fell, Zoro and Chopper charged at him from the front side. Chopper galloped towards Giga Bowser in his horn point, as Zoro jumped on Chopper, before leaping off towards Giga Bowser's face, "NIGORI ZAKE!"

"ROSEO GACHAN!"

Zoro slashed his swords through Giga Bowser's face at the same time as Chopper slammed his antlers into his upper chest. Giga Bowser was blown back a bit as Robin then crossed her limbs, "DOSCIENTOS FLEUR!" Robin sprouted a hundred arms from each side of the room as they grabbed Giga Bowser's arms while he was in midair.

Robin grunted a bit as Giga Bowser was pretty heavy, but managed to hold on as the arms then swung Giga Bowser forwardly towards Franky, who connected his arms into his tube. "Let him go, Robin!" Franky yelled. The arms released Giga Bowser as he flew towards Franky, whose arms were getting inflated, "Let's see you get up after this! 1.5 MAX COLA POWER HOU! COUP DE VENT!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Franky released a massive current of air, pushing Giga Bowser back in midair as the beast crashed through the walls behind him, leaving a massive opening of the room as Giga Bowser propelled out of the tower. The whole ran up to the opening in the wall as Usopp was relieved.

"Yosha! How do you like that, huh? We're unstoppable!" Usopp exclaimed while raising his fist in the air.

"I can't believe we did it! We actually defeated him!" Chopper said excitedly while happily jumping up and down.

"Ow! Now that's how you get the job done!" Franky said while doing his victory pose. As they celebrated their victory, Zoro squinted his eyes at the falling beast.

"He's not done yet." Zoro said bluntly, "He's going to come back here one way or the other."

"Hmm, I don't know. Even if he still has fight in him, it will take a while for him to get back here." Nami said.

Giga Bowser continued to sour across the air as he flew over the back castle gates. His eyes then widened with anger, as he growled before regaining his composure in midair. He then hid into his shell, and briefly breathed out a stream of fire, rocketing back towards the tower. "I don't... think that's the problem." Sanji said. Usopp, Chopper, and Franky stopped celebrating as they, and the others were seeing Giga Bowser flying back to them.

"I-It's too far. He can't make it... right?" Usopp asked as his eye twitched nervously.

Giga Bowser stopped breathing out fire, as he then spun inside his shell repeatedly, flying towards the tower even faster than anybody could possibly imagine.

"Everyone, get back!" Sanji yelled as the crew attempted to get away, but it was too late.

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

"Waaaaaahhaaaaah!" The crew were blown in several directions after Giga Bowser crash landed back into the main floor of the tower. The crew dazedly gets back on their feet, only for Giga Bowser to bounce off the floor before coming out of his shell, and slammed both of his fists down at the floor upon landing. "Yaaaaaaah!" Zoro, Nami, Sanji, and Robin tumbled backwards, across the ground, while Usopp, Chopper, and Franky crash into the wall hard.

The crew were heavily injured at this point as Giga Bowser roared loudly, proving to be the toughest adversary yet.

**Meanwhile...**

Luffy blinked in confusion. When he stepped through the portal, he found himself in place much stranger than where he fought Xemnas a while ago. "Hmmm... where am I this time?" Luffy asked while scratching his head.

Luffy was in a white, yet a dark-looking dimension, filled with spacial worm holes that were bright white that were around some dark grey areas. Luffy looked down, and noticed that he was standing on nothing, as if he was standing on an invisible floor as he could see some white worm holes below him as well.

"Ehh? Such a weird, quiet place. Where did all this come from?" Luffy asked while still looking at his surroundings. As he did that, Xemnas finally appeared.

"So... you decided to follow me here." Xemnas said. Luffy turned to see Xemnas, and noticed that Xemnas was now wearing a black and white coat, which was mostly white from the front and the inside, but mostly black in the back. The color shapes the coat looked better than his dull black coat, but it was hard to describe how it looked in words.

"Black coat guy! Ugh... black and white coat guy? How did you change your clothes so fast?" Luffy asked while scratching his head in confusion.

Xemnas ignored Luffy's question as he let out peaceful sigh before speaking, "I'm glad that you decided to come here. It's not everyday that a pirate gets to see what really is important in our lives! Take a good look at your surroundings! The light and darkness; the two most important elements of our bodies. They both hold tremendous power that brings structure into our very lives! These elements are what brought us here to clash against each other, and fight until the very end. It's because of these opposing elements is that everything has come to this." Xemnas then looked up towards the sky with a smirk on his face, "You see, light and darkness is what created us. It's what created the things we love and hate. The light and darkness are exactly the same as we nothings long for it's control... we are eternal."

Xemnas then smirked, "I will not allow this battle to end in your favor. What you see here is just a small portion of the real strength these elements possess! I was chosen to destroy the balance of these elements, and allow the darkness to take over all life!" Xemnas then raised his clenched fist, "Obscurum was betrayed by it's counterpart, and will now take back what it created! Soon... very soon... the light will finally cease to exist, and the darkness will rule everyones lives as it was meant to be from the start!"

Luffy had nothing to say against what Xemnas said. Instead, he seemed rather annoyed by it, "You really are annoying with your darkness garbage. I don't care if light or darkness are a part of our lives or not; all I want to do is to stop this world from ruining everyone else's lives! How many times do I have to say that to you!" Luffy then got into his stance, "If the light and darkness is what made me the way I am today, then I am going to make sure it stays that way! No matter how much darkness or light I get into me, none of them will control me!"

"Heh heh heh ha ha ha ha... you amuse me even during this conclusive moment." Xemnas said with a smile, "Actions will always speak louder than words. The darkness will turn you into an Aterneco, including your families and friends that reside in your world. Not to mention your naive comrades that are bound to meet their doom against Bowser. There is no longer any hope for you all. This is where it all ends."

"You're right! It will end here..." Luffy replied sternly, "It will end by me kicking your ass again, and you won't be getting up ever again! The pain from losing will be eternal, just like the darkness junk you love so much!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha... no more eternal than that radiance of yours." Xemnas said before getting stoic, "It's thanks to your presence, my anger has increased drastically. I am much more powerful than ever! My rage will destroy everything that means dear to you! Once you're finally gone, Obscurum will be mine for the taking!"

"Are we going to keep talking, or are we going to end this now?" Luffy asked, "And for your information, I have grown much stronger myself. Not even your anger and hate for humanity is going to be enough to stop me! You wait there, and I'll prove that to you!"

"Hmm hmm... you foolish boy. Anger and hate are supreme!" Xemnas said as he raised his arms to the side, generating energy from his hands as Luffy charged at him with all his might.

"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly stretched his arms back and forth at Xemnas while running towards him, but Xemnas moved his body around to avoid all the blows. Xemnas then summoned his aerial blades, as he then came close to Luffy while he was still attacking, and swung his aerial blade at him. Luffy jumped back to avoid the slash, and countered by stretching his leg, "GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy stretched his leg towards Xemnas, who sidestepped to avoid, and leaped towards Luffy, and thrusted his aerial blade at him. Luffy leaned back, avoiding the thrust as Luffy then kicked Xemnas' aerial blade, and swung his fist at him, but Xemnas blocked with his leg, before flipping back on the ground.

"Begone!" Xemnas threw two spark bombs from both his palms at Luffy, who couldn't avoid in midair as the bombs expanded upon making contact to Luffy.

"Ugh!" Luffy was blown back as Xemnas rushed towards him from the ground, and leaped at him with a spinning slash with both blades, but Luffy twisted his body in midair, avoiding the slashes as he countered with a right fist, but missed as Xemnas warped away without even engulfing himself with an orb of darkness. Xemnas appeared behind Luffy, who turned around to fight back, but Xemnas acted quickly as he delivered a kick to the side of Luffy's head. "Ah!"

Luffy soured sideways across the air, as Xemnas warped in front of Luffy's path, and kicked him down to the floor with his heel. Luffy frowned as he managed to land on his feet, and leaped away to the side, avoiding Xemnas slashing him from above as he only slashed the invisible ground instead.

"Yah!" Xemnas charged at Luffy with multitude of swings from his aerial blades, with Luffy doing his best to dodge every slash while taking steps back. Luffy then punched Xemnas' right aerial blade away, and then swung his fist towards Xemnas' face, but Xemnas knelt down, and spins, doing a sweep kick that knocked Luffy on his back.

"Gr!" Luffy grunted as Xemnas then thrusted his aerial blade down at Luffy's face, but Luffy moved his head to the side to avoid, and spinned with his legs up, forcing Xemnas to back away to avoid injury, but allowing Luffy to flip back on his feet.

"Bind!" Xemnas fired black and white thorns from his palms as they headed towards Luffy, who did a side roll to avoid as he then rushed over to the Nobody while he was defenseless.

"GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" Luffy stretched his arms back, and thrusted them into Xemnas, who blocked by casting his spark wall in front of him. "Grr!" Luffy staggered back upon hitting the wall as Xemnas then charged at Luffy with several forward backflips with his aerial blades extended. Luffy avoided Xemnas by taking several leaps back as Xemnas then landed on his feet, and did his aerial dance, slashing his blades around Luffy, who was focused as he managed to avoid the first slashes.

When Xemnas leaped, and spun his aerial blades upside-down in midair, Luffy does a spinning backhand, punching Xemnas leg in the opposite direction from where the Nobody was spinning, causing him to stop as Luffy then pulled his arm back, "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy stretched his arm forward, and punched Xemnas in the gut in midair, pushing him back across the realm.

Xemnas grunted before he warped away while Luffy's arm was still stretching, and reappeared in front of Luffy before grabbing him by the neck, causing the captain to gasp for air, "We shall go together!" Xemnas said before throwing Luffy up in the air. Xemnas then warped, and reappeared in midair, shooting some black and white thorns at Luffy afterwards. Luffy avoided the thorns by moving his body around, as Xemnas then warped in front of him, and spun his aerial blades at him while flying up.

"Gah!" Luffy cried as he got slashed a bit before Xemnas warped somewhere else, and fired more thorns at him, "Yah!"

Luffy avoided the thorns again, as Xemnas warped in front of him again, spinning his blades in midair at Luffy, who managed to avoid the second time around, and countered with a kick to Xemnas' aerial blade, leaving him wide open, but not for very long as Xemnas warped away to safety. "He's faster than before!" Luffy said before Xemnas shot another thorn beam at him, and Luffy didn't manage to avoid the third time. "Ugh!"

Luffy soured back, and fell down towards the ground as Xemnas then flew towards from above. "You're useless here!" Xemnas yelled before slashing Luffy's limbs to prevent him from attacking, and delivered several slashes across Luffy's body before kicking his opponent down to the floor.

"Gyah!" Luffy yelled upon crashing as Xemnas then warped to the other side of the floor, and watched as Luffy was slowly getting back up on his feet.

"You don't have enough hatred like before. You cannot beat me in that state." Xemnas said with a smirk.

"GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI!" Luffy stretched out his leg, and swung it towards Xemnas, who warped to avoid, and reappeared running towards Luffy afterwards. Luffy pulled back his leg the way it was, and did a spinning back elbow at Xemnas, who blocked with his aerial blades, before side-kicking Luffy in the gut. "Oof!" Luffy staggered back as Xemnas flipped towards him, and swung his aerial blade across Luffy's neck, but missed as Luffy ducked, and countered with an upper kick. Xemnas knocked Luffy's attacking leg away before landing behind him in a distance. Luffy nearly lost his balance, but quickly did a handstand while facing towards Xemnas behind him upside-down.

"GOMU GOMU NO YARI!" Luffy stretched both of his legs at Xemnas, who knelt down to avoid, and ran towards Luffy while keeping his head lowered. Luffy instantly pushed himself from the floor, flipping over Xemnas as he swung his aerial blades at him, but missed as Luffy then stretched his arms while winding his body up, and grabbed Xemnas' shoulders from behind, "GOMU GOMU NO MARUNOKO!" Luffy unwinded his body as he did multiple front flips while pulling himself towards Xemnas like a buzzsaw.

"Hmph!" Xemnas did a front roll while Luffy was still holding him, springing Luffy over his body, and slamming him into the ground in front of him.

"Ugh! Wah!" Luffy gasped as Xemnas crossed his blades, and impaled his aerial blades around Luffy's head, and attempted to cut Luffy's head off using his blades like a pair of scissors, but Luffy had his foot between Xemnas arms, preventing him from pushing his blades across each other. "Take that!" Luffy then raised his other foot, and kicked Xemnas in the face.

"Gugh!" Xemnas staggered back upon getting hit as Luffy flipped back onto his feet, and turned to attack Xemnas with a right hook, which Xemnas managed to block with his arms, but the force of the blow knocked him off his feet as he flew across the room sideways.

Despite getting hit so hard, Xemnas side-flipped back onto his feet, and saw Luffy coming towards him. "Bind!" Xemnas shot some thorns at Luffy, who avoided them by leaping over them as he then stretched his arms back while flying downwards to Xemnas.

"GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusted his palms towards Xemnas, but missed as he hits the ground after Xemnas did multiple backflips.

"Here!" Xemnas then shot out some red beams at Luffy, who avoided by running to the side, and then stretched his arm to grab Xemnas, but the Nobody kept jumping back until Luffy couldn't reach him from where he stood.

"Grr!" Luffy then raised his stretch arm as he ran towards Xemnas, "GOMU GOMU NO HAMMER!" Luffy slammed his fist to where Xemnas stood, but missed as Luffy slammed his fist into the ground instead. Xemnas then warped several times before appearing in front of Luffy with his aerial blades slightly extended. "Whoa!" Luffy ducked as Xemnas did a spin that released black and white thorns from the end of his aerial blades, and continued his attack with a lower spin of his blades, which Luffy avoided by leaping over them, "Hiya!" Luffy countered as he delivered a right fist to Xemnas, only for Xemnas to block it with his palm after casting away his blades.

"Bind!" Xemnas then used his free hand to shoot out some thorns at Luffy before letting go of him, as the thorns left several cuts on Luffy's body.

"Gaah!" Luffy tumbled back before falling onto his rear, while Xemnas charged at him with another side kick. "Gyergh!" Luffy was able to catch Xemnas' attacking leg after moving his body to the side to avoid, as he then twisted his lower body while getting up, and untwisted himself as he spun Xemnas in circles.

Xemnas remained focus as Luffy then tossed him up high up in the air, before taking in a deep breath while twisting his body again, and released all the air inside him from his mouth as he flew up towards Xemnas while pulling his arms back, "GOMU GOMU NO STORM!"

Luffy unleashed a constant barrage of fists right up towards Xemnas, which looked completely possible to avoid while in midair. "Tsk! This is serious!" Xemnas muttered as he warped several times in different places while going down, completely avoiding the barrage of fists that were coming towards him. By the time he avoided the last punch, Xemnas cross-slashed through Luffy's body while falling by him.

"Gyaaahhh!" Luffy cried as he limplessly crashed into the floor, while Xemnas warped up high in the air, and shot down a spark bomb at Luffy. Luffy saw it coming as he dazedly got up, and leaped away to safety, but Xemnas warped in front of him, and kicked him right back below the spark bomb, which exploded into a bigger orb upon impact. "Aaaaaaaaahhh!" Luffy cried in pain as once the orb disappeared, Xemnas swooped in, and kicked Luffy, tumbling him sideways across the ground. Luffy was hurt bad as he got up on his hands and knees, only for Xemnas to slash him across the ribs, causing Luffy to roll on his back in sheer pain.

"This was bound to happen from the moment you fought against us." Xemnas said while pulling his aerial blade up to his side, "Perhaps in the brink of death will make you realize how pointless your actions were from the start." With a stoic look, Xemnas brought down his aerial blade to finish off Luffy, but missed as Luffy did a quick backflip to avoid. Xemnas stared as he saw Luffy fail to land on his feet, and fell on his back instead.

"Nyupe! Ah!" Luffy flipped back onto his feet, and brushed the dust off his attire. He then did some warm up exercises before letting out a yawn. "Mmmmmaahh, that's better." Luffy said before staring at Xemnas, "You sure got stronger rather quickly. If this keeps up, I'd might die." Luffy then knelt while clenching his right hand into a fist, making Xemnas wonder what he was up to. "Time to switch it to high gear!"

Luffy then slammed his fist on the ground as his feet started pumping up his blood pressure, causing his body to let out steam, and turn red. "GEAR SECOND!" By the time Luffy was in his new form, Xemnas was already in front of him as he attacked Luffy with a slashed of his aerial blade.

"I've already said that your resistance is meaningless here!" Xemnas yelled as he then swung his aerial blade at Luffy, who suddenly disappeared in a blink of an eye, "He's gone?"

"JET PISTOL!" Luffy stretched his arm incredibly fast at Xemnas from a distance. Xemnas barely saw it coming, and moved his head to the side to avoid, but received a cut across his cheek as the fist went by him.

"What is this? He's gotten faster than before." Xemnas said curiously before he then charged at Luffy with great speed.

"TWIN JET PISTOL!" Luffy stretched both arms at Xemnas, who sidestepped to avoid, and readied his aerial blade to counter, but he then saw Luffy stretching his leg, "JET AXE!" Luffy brought down his leg towards the ground in front of him, as Xemnas had to dash sideways with incredible speed to avoid. Just as Xemnas thought he got away, Luffy appeared in front of his path, and charged at the nobody before he could react. "JET RIFLE!"

"GUAAAHHH!" Xemnas got punched in the gut by Luffy's twisted arm as he propelled backwards across the air before tumbling repeatedly across the invisible floor. He later regained his posture as he got on one knee while skidding back across the floor with his head lowered. He then raised his head, smirking as he stared at Luffy, "This power... now this is more like it."

Luffy then got into his fighting while cracking his knuckles, "I'm ready this time! Come on!"

**Meanwhile...**

The main floor in the tower was a mess as rubble and debris were all over the place. Giga Bowser snarled as he faced his back at the opening in the wall, glaring down at the crew as he watched them getting up one by one.

"Ugh, damn. That really hurt..." Nami groaned while rubbing her head. Once the crew were back on their feet, they stared at Giga Bowser, who suddenly spaced out as he started sniffing around the floor, "He's ignoring us again. This might give us some time to think of a plan."

"We fought this guy for several minutes already, and he has countered every single plan we use against him." Zoro said while resting his sword over his shoulder, "We need to hit him harder than before."

"What we really need to do is to find an easy to knock Bowser out. If we do, this monstrous form of his would probably disappear." Robin said while crossing her arms.

"You're right... but he hasn't even broken a sweat. It'll probably take a miracle to beat him now that we know what we're up against." Nami said while biting her thumb worryingly.

Usopp, Chopper, and Franky were standing behind their comrades as Franky suddenly sighed while shaking his head, "Looks like there is only one way to beat this thing... and that is to fight in it's own level."

"Uh!" Usopp gasped as he looked at Franky in disbelief, "Franky... you don't mean...!"

"W-We haven't tested that maneuver yet!" Chopper said worryingly while turning into his brain point form.

"And there isn't a better time to test it than right now!" Franky said with a confident smirk, "Let's do this! It's time to go with tactics 15!" Franky, Usopp, and Chopper then yelled determinedly while running forwardly, "Swordsman! Swirly! Standby!"

"Huh?" Zoro and Sanji turned towards the trio curiously, as well as Nami and Robin, "Standby?" Sanji asked.

"Just wait for us there! We need to do this in order to beat the big turtle!" Franky yelled while Usopp and Chopper continued to scream while running along with Franky.

"... What is he going to do?" Nami asked.

Franky, Usopp, and Chopper then jumped into the air, as the background turned colorful behind them. "Here we gooooo! TRANSFORMATION!" Franky spreads his limbs in midair, as they released red beams in different directions. The red beams that were shot out from Franky's feet pulled in Zoro and Sanji from the ground, while Usopp was somehow flying around the floor, and Chopper was flying straight up through the hole in ceiling.

The back collar of Franky's shirt magically hooded over Franky's head as Franky slowly floated over Zoro and Sanji. Zoro grabbed hold of Franky's right leg, supporting it with his left shoulder; and Sanji grabbed Franky's left leg, supporting it with his right shoulder as the 'legs' of the transformation was complete.

Franky then spreads out his right arm as Usopp slowly floated behind it. Franky grabs hold of Usopp's body, while Usopp wrapped his legs around Franky's arm, and raised his own arms over his head, with the fingertips facing each other. Franky's sunglasses then gleamed, making a robotic noise as Chopper went flying down into the tower again, and clamped his arms and legs around the back of Franky's head, being the 'head' of the transformation. Chopper's 'X' mark in the front side of his hat then shined briefly as Chopper opened his eyes, which glowed bright yellow with determination.

"PIRATES DOCKING SIX!" Chopper yelled as Franky, the body of the transformation, leaped into the air while doing a quick turn.

"GIANT ROBOT SOLDIER!" Usopp yelled as Franky's 'legs' landed perfectly on the floor.

"BIIIIIIIIGGGG EEEMMMMPEERROOORRR!" Franky exclaimed as a big blue star was formed in the background, signifying that the transformation was complete. The imaginary background then disappeared as Giga Bowser turned towards Big Emperor, seeing the confident expressions in the crew's faces. Chopper gritted his teeth with confidence, until he gasped.

"Wha! Wait a minute, Franky!" Chopper exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Chopper!" Franky asked.

"The... The left arm isn't complete!" Chopper gasped while looking at Franky's empty hand.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!" Franky gasped in shock as he then looked over at Nami and Robin, "Oi, one of you has to fill up this spot! We won't be able to beat Bowser this way!"

"Please! You must hurry!" Chopper pleaded.

"Come on, it's easy! Just do what I'm doing!" Usopp yelled.

Nami and Robin were both dumbfounded at this amazing team maneuver. They found rather strange, for some odd reason. "... I know that this is a desperate situation, but I am not going to degrade myself to get out of it." Nami said before sighing irritatedly. Franky, Usopp, and Chopper were confused, as they could see Robin was also reluctant to join.

"That docking of yours... as a human being, it's too embarrassing." Robin said bluntly.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!" Franky, Usopp, and Chopper were dumbstrucked hearing such a thing, especially Franky, "E-E-Embarrassing?"

"It's too embarrassing." Robin repeated.

"SHE SAID IT AGAIN!" Franky, Usopp, and Chopper gasped, more surprised than before. Giga Bowser then growled as he threw a fist at the Big emperor formation.

"Tsk!" Zoro and Sanji leaped back, still being the legs of the Big Emperor as they got some distance from Giga Bowser, "Oi! You better do something good in this form, or I'll leave!"

"Tch! Embarrassing, huh? Such disrespect... GRRRRAAAGHH! We'll show you the might of the Big Emperor!" Franky yelled as he then raised the right arm. Usopp then threw out his Kabuto slingshot, and later caught it with grace. Colorful electricity then formed around the Big Emperor as Zoro took a step forward, allowing Franky to face Giga Bowser from his right side. Franky moved his right arm in a circle, gathering the electricity into Usopp's slingshot as he pulled back the elastic band of it, and aimed at Giga Bowser, who started to run towards him.

"Special attack ready!" Chopper exclaimed with eyes sparkling.

"We're at maximum power! We're ready to fire!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Yooooossshhhh! BIG EMPEROR; SUPAA POWER ARROW!" Franky released the band, firing a gigantic, rainbow-colored arrow that exploded upon making contact with Giga Bowser. Nami watched in awe as it turns out that Franky's tactics successfully worked afterall.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!" But from out of the blue, Giga Bowser came out of the explosion, and delivered a straight jab into Franky.

"Guaaahh!" Franky was blown off of Zoro and Sanji's shoulders as he, Usopp, and Chopper crashed into the rubble behind them.

"THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AT ALL!" Nami exclaimed with a furious expression, and with sharp teeth.

Zoro got out his swords again, blushing a little bit from what just happen, "Damn it... making me do something so stupid! I'm never doing that again!"

"Me too! I'll just fight the guy in my own way from now on!" Sanji said as he and Zoro went off to brawl with Giga Bowser. Franky, and his team were upset that their strategy didn't work, especially that it wasn't truly complete.

"Damn it, you two! If you have joined us, that turtle would've fallen onto his knees, begging for mercy by now!" Franky yelled while laying on the rubble.

"Why didn't you help us! Why!" Chopper cried.

"You cowards! All our hardwork has gone to waste because of you!" Usopp exclaimed.

Robin simply glared at Giga Bowser, trying to forget about pirates docking 6 formation, "Just don't ever do that docking again." Robin said, mildly angry. Franky, Usopp, and Chopper then rose up from the rubble, with their arms raised in fury.

"I'm really pissed off about this! I had a good idea, and you two ruined it!" Franky yelled while Usopp and Chopper screamed beside him, "Because of that, King turtle over there is going to get what's coming to him!"

"Whatever!" Nami replied as there were several dark clouds around her, "Atleast you distracted him long enough so I can make these clouds. I just need to use them at the right time." While Nami waited for something, Zoro and Sanji were fighting off Giga Bowser alone.

"HUUUAAAGHH!" Zoro and Sanji attacked Giga Bowser from both sides, performing multiple slashes and kicks at him, but Giga Bowser retaliated by attacking back with his claws, parrying Zoro and Sanji's attack one swipe at a time. Zoro then strafed towards Giga Bowser's front side, and threw a spiral cutting wave at Giga Bowser's belly. Giga Bowser got hit by the wave as Sanji then ran up the wall, and jumped off of it to deliver a flying kick straight into Giga Bowser's cheek.

"Graaagaaaghh!" Giga Bowser fought back by pushing his head towards Sanji while Sanji's foot was still pushing his cheek, knocking Sanji back in midair, as Giga Bowser then lowered his stance, and threw a lower uppercut at Zoro.

"Gr!" Zoro leaped sideways, clashing his swords against Giga Bowser's attacking arm as it went by, causing the blade to release sparks in the process. Zoro then landed on his feet, and held his blades horizontally, "HIRAMEKI!" Zoro swung his blades sideways at Giga Bowser, but missed as Giga Bowser did a side flip, jumped off the wall beside him, and fell towards Zoro with a flying elbow attack. "Whoa!" Zoro leaped out of the way, while Nami suddenly threw part of her PCT at the falling beast.

"Now! THUNDER COMET TEMPO!" The dark clouds around Nami suddenly released a long lightning bolt that struck over the flying adjacent staff, covering it with a ball of electricity as it then struck Giga Bowser hard in the gut. Giga Bowser didn't flinch at this, but it did turn him over his back at the ground, as Franky rushed in, and leaped over Giga Bowser while doing several flips.

"HEN TAI! FRANKY KENTAROUS!" Franky's leg split open from the front as he then placed his feet on Giga Bowser's gut, and raised his steel arm up high, "Grrrr! ULTIMATE HAMMER!" Franky slammed his steel fist into Giga Bowser's gut right before Giga Bowser crashed hard into the ground, creating a blue shockwave that the crew avoided by jumping away.

"Oi, watch it! That almost got us!" Sanji scolded.

Suddenly, Giga Bowser raised his head to look at Franky, who gasped as Giga Bowser was about to breathe fire at him, and he didn't had much time to dodge. "Whuh!"

"CINCUENTA FLEUR!" Robin sprouted multiple arms from the ground underneath Giga Bowser's head, as they wrapped themselves around the beast's mouth, preventing him from breathing fire as the arms also pulled Giga Bowser's head back. Franky got off of Giga Bowser while he had the chance, while Sanji then leaped above Giga Bowser's face, and flew towards him.

"BROCHETTE!" Sanji spun like a drill with his leg facing down at Giga Bowser's face, but Giga Bowser suddenly hid into his shell, breaking free from the sprouted arms' grip as Sanji landed on the ground instead.

"RAAAAAAAGHHHH!" Giga Bowser then started spinning in his shell with his spikes on the ground, creating a violent tremor as the spikes were releasing currents of electricity across the floor as well.

"Ahhh!" Robin cried as her sprouted arms got shocked by the electric current before she collapsed on her knees.

"Gah! Robin-chan!" Sanji cried as he too got shocked by the electrical current. The crew helped her up as they stood on the rubble around the floor where it was safe. Usopp gulped nervously watching Giga Bowser spin, and aimed at him.

"It probably won't do much, but I have to help my comrades! HISSATSU KATAKI BOSHI!" Usopp fired several explosive pellets into the opening of Giga Bowser's shell as it spins. They all managed to get inside as they exploded consecutively from within. Usopp fired more and more pellets as Giga Bowser was starting to slow down, causing the electrical current on the floor to disappear.

"My turn!" Chopper yelled as he galloped towards Giga Bowser in his walk point, and turned into his arm point as he pulled his hooves back, "KOKUTEI CROSS!" Chopper thrusted his hooves, and slammed them into Giga Bowser's shell in the opposite way it was spinning. Chopper then got out of the way as the shell slightly spun towards where Chopper struck him just now, causing Giga Bowser to come out of his shell, but the sudden exposure made him nearly lost his balance as he was balancing on one foot again.

"You finally showed you're ugly face again, huh!" Sanji snarled as he rushed towards a big chunk of rubble, and kicked towards Giga Bowser, "Eat this!"

The rubble flew towards Giga Bowser like a meteor, but Giga Bowser regained his balance, and caught the rubble with his sharp teeth before crunching it into little pieces. It was then that Giga Bowser fired several fireballs at the crew, who avoided as much as they could the fireballs were engulfing the walls around the room.

"This is getting more troublesome than it was before!" Zoro yelled as he dashed at Giga Bowser, and delivered a double upper slash across his body. Giga Bowser countered with a lower left hook, but Zoro back flipped to avoid, and later jumped on Giga Bowser's attacking arm, "TATSU MAKI!" Zoro spun with his swords, creating a tornado of cutting that repeatedly struck Giga Bowser up across his chin. While Giga Bowser was distracted, Nami retrieved the parts of her PCT, and puts them back together before charging at Bowser from the side.

"HEAT CHARGE! FIRE SPEAR TEMPO!" Nami ignited the end of her staff with a blazing cutting tip, and was about to thrust it into Giga Bowser's foot, but Giga Bowser shifted his eyes at her, and delivered a lower, but swift side kick, kicking Nami off her feet as she tumbled backwards across the ground, "Ahh!"

"ROOOOOOARRR!" Giga Bowser then swiftly pulled back his arm that Zoro was standing on, knocking Zoro in midair as Giga Bowser then grabbed him with both hands, squeezed him to weaken him for a bit, and did a front backflip while holding Zoro, attempting to body slam him onto the floor.

"CIEN FLEUR!" Robin sprouted several arms from the floor, pulling Zoro out of Giga Bowser's grasp as the arms then formed into a pillar, "COLUMN SPIKE!" Giga Bowser crashed into the pillar, with his gut taking most of the damage as his limbs limplessly moved closer to the ground.

Robin also felt injured from the arms holding up Giga Bowser as she then casted away the arms, allowing Giga Bowser to fall on the ground, but to her surprise, Giga Bowser managed to land on his hands and feet. Giga Bowser growled as he then breaths out fire at her, but Chopper came to her rescue by scooping up from her feet in his Heavy point, and ran out of the fire's range, but Giga Bowser turned his head to breath fire towards the two. "STRONG RIGHT!" Franky then came out of nowhere, and launched his right arm directly into Giga Bowser's left eye, which made Giga Bowser lose focus as he breathed out fire in another direction.

While being carried, Robin crossed her limbs, sprouting some arms around Giga Bowser's mouth, "VEINTE FLEUR, SHOCK!" the arms slammed their fists hard on Giga Bowser's mouth, causing it to shut while the beast was still breathing out fire. This made Giga Bowser to cringe for once as he staggered back, while the arms around his mouth disappeared.

"Now you're mine!" Sanji yelled as he did multiple front flips and cartwheels before leaping at Giga Bowser from behind. "ANTI-MANNER KICK COURSE!" Sanji delivered a powerful, flying straight kick into Giga Bowser's back between his spikes. Giga Bowser was knocked off his feet as he crashed through the blazing wall in front of him, making another big hole in the wall like before, but this time, he dugged his left nails into the ledge of the floor to prevent being knocked away from the tower. Giga Bowser then pulled himself into the floor, and did a spinning punch, which Sanji barely avoided by doing a backflip. Giga Bowser then took a step forward, and delivered a straight punch into Sanji before he finished his flip.

"SANJI!" Chopper cried as Sanji was bursted into dark flames upon getting hit, and crashed into the blazing wall behind him, before he collapsed on his hands and knees. Chopper then grew furious as he puts down Robin to safety, and then charged at Giga Bowser while turning into his horn point form, "I'm going to make you pay for that! ROSEO COLLONADE!" Chopper raised his sharp horns close to Giga Bowser, but missed as Giga Bowser leaned back to avoid. "Gah!" Giga Bowser then grabbed Chopper with both hands, and raised him up above his head, ready to piledrive Chopper's head into the floor.

"Damn it! Don't attack him carelessly!" Zoro yelled as he charged at Giga Bowser, and ran up his chest, "HIRAMEKI!" Zoro swords across Giga Bowser's vision, making him lose his focus for a bit as Zoro then leaped over Giga Bowser's hands, "HYOU KINDAMA!" Zoro spinned with his swords, repeatedly slashing Giga Bowser's fingers, causing the beat to let go of Chopper as he then fell.

"Th-Thank you, Zoro!" Chopper said in relief while falling. But Giga Bowser then retaliated by slapping Chopper's body hard into the ground, "GAAAH!"

"Chopper!" Zoro cried as Giga Bowser swiftly leaped into the air beside Zoro, and hits him hard with his tail, "GUUAAGH!" Zoro got hit pretty hard as he crashed into the wall, and collapsed over Sanji, who hasn't recovered from getting hit before.

"Damn it! Stop hurting our friends!" Usopp yelled while aiming at Bowser in midair, "SANREN HIMAWARI BOSHI!" Usopp fired fifteen explosive pellets, firing five pellets at each shot as they took shape of three pentagon patterns formed into a row as the consecutively exploded on Giga Bowser in midair. Giga Bowser retaliated by firing a big fireball at Usopp, which exploded in the ground in front of him, and tumbled backwards across the ground. "Aaaaagh!"

"Usopp!" Nami cried until she gritted her teeth in anger, "We can't get beaten like this! CLOUDY TEMPO!" Nami pointed her PCT at the ground as it created a cloud around the floor instead of in the air like she usually does. The cloud spreaded around the ground in front of Giga Bowser, who just landed on his feet as Nami then released several cool balls into the cloud. "ICY FLOOR TEMPO!" The cloud then dispersed revealing that most of the ground was covered in ice. Giga Bowser had no room to get over the ice as Nami then shifted her eyes at Robin, "Robin, push him!"

"Okay! TREINTA FLEUR!" Robin sprouted several arms on the ground behind Giga Bowser, and pushed him with great force, causing him to fall on the ice as he slipped forward across it.

"Franky, hit him again!" Nami yelled.

"Gotcha!" Franky yelled as Giga Bowser was slipping towards him. Franky connected his arms into his tube again, and aimed at Giga Bowser while his arms were inflating, "I'll make sure you won't come flying back like last time! COUP DE VENT!" Franky an immense current of air at Giga Bowser, who quickly clawed through the icey floor, and took in the air head on. The air was slightly pushing Giga Bowser back, but Giga Bowser fought on as he then started to push the air current back, overpowering it's force until it was over. "H-He took the whole thing in!" Franky gasped as his hair fell out of place. Giga Bowser then made a quick leap, punching Franky before falling on his chest again. "GIIYAAAAHHH!"

Franky soured across the room before crashing into the wall behind him, and collapsing on his chest afterwards. Nami and Robin were in shock to see that they're losing. They then came back to their senses as they saw Giga Bowser standing up, and looking down towards them.

"R-R-Robin! We need to...!" Nami couldn't finish her sentence as Giga Bowser then hid into his shell, and started spinning in circles, creating a blizzard around him that blew all over the main floor, freezing up the fires on the walls, and covering the floor with some snow as well. "Yaaaaaaah!" Nami, Robin, and the whole crew were blown by this breezing wave as Giga Bowser then stopped spinning, causing the crew to fall down.

"O-OCHENTA FLEUR! SPIDER NET!" Robin groggily sprouted multiple arms from the frozen walls in the main floor as they formed into a net, catching Robin and the crew without fail. Unfortunately, due to the cold, Robin could barely keep her sprouted arms in play, and before she could gently lower her comrades to safety, Giga Bowser came to them, lifting a big debris over his head. "Tsk!" Robin was a little weak to defend herself as Giga Bowser lowered the debris onto her and her comrades.

"HISSATSU HINATORI BOSHI!" Usopp fired a flaming phoenix at Giga Bowser as it exploded upon making impact on the debris he was holding. Chunks of flaming debris rained over Giga Bowser's head as Nami then raised up her PCT.

"CYCLONE TEMPO!" Nami threw part of her PCT directly towards Giga Bowser as it released a current of air that blew rubble around the beast in several directions before the parts hit Giga Bowser in the forehead. Some pebbles from the burning rubble also flew into Giga Bowser's eyes, causing him to squint, showing signs of fatigue upon as he took some steps back to recover, giving the rest of the crew the time to regain their senses.

"Uoohh, ah!" Sanji groaned as he, and the rest of the guys were getting up, "What happened? Ugh, and why is it so cold all of a sudden?"

"No time to talk! Hurry, get moving!" Usopp panicked while waving his arms up and down. Robin was able to focus clearly again as the sprouted arms that were holding her, and her comrades lowered them gently to the floor while Bowser was still distracted. The arms disappeared as Robin panted heavily before getting up.

"I don't think we can stay alive if this battle keeps going." Robin said while holding her stomach.

"Yeah, I'm sick of this guy pushing us around." Sanji said with a snarl. Franky replaced the empty cola bottles inside his stomach with new ones, regaining his energy afterwards while Nami went to retrieve the parts of her staff from the ground in front of her. The crew were now ready to face Giga Bowser again, who growled as he noticed them once more, and started panting.

"He's getting tired. This is our chance to bring him down." Zoro said bluntly, "We can't afford to mess this up! Let's show him why he can't lay a finger on our captain, and get away with it!"

The crew nodded determinedly as Giga Bowser then charged towards the group, "Scatter!" Sanji yelled as the group ran in several directions, while Sanji ran straight towards Giga Bowser, "COLLIER SHOOT!" Sanji thrusted his leg towards Giga Bowser's gut, but missed as Giga Bowser sidestepped to avoid. Giga Bowser was about to counter with a lower right hook, but Chopper sprunged towards the beast's arm in his arm point form.

"KOKUTEI ROSEO MICHIERI!" Chopper thrusted his hooves forward, repeatedly hitting Giga Bowser's bicep in less than second. The force of all those strikes combined managed to push Giga Bowser's attacking arm back, leaving the beast wide open as Chopper then ran towards Sanji, "Sanji, give me a boost!"

"You got it!" Sanji yelled as he then does a backflip, with Chopper jumping onto his feet in the midpoint of his flip, "ARMY DE L'AIR, KOKUTEI ROSEO SHOOT!" Sanji propelled Chopper forward with the force of his legs, as Chopper soured across the room, and carved his hoove directly into Giga Bowser's gut, leaving a humongous hoove print in the process.

"RRRAAAGGHHH!" Due to recieving massive damage during the start of the battle, Giga Bowser was finally reacting to the pain as he staggered back upon getting hit.

"Ow! If you think that hurt, wait 'till you feel this!" Franky yelled while connecting his arms to his tube, and faced his back at Giga Bowser, "COUP DE BARGE!" Franky released a strong current of air from his tube, which blew him into the air as he then did a flying shoulder barge across Giga Bowser's jaw. Giga Bowser was dazed as the force of the blow caused him to spin around in one foot.

He manage to regain his balance, but still felt a little dazed as Giga Bowser's vision was getting blurry. "Ooooii! Bowser!" Usopp yelled in front of him while standing on a pile of rubber, "What's the matter? You can't fight? I should have known from the start. I, Captain Usopp, was always the stronger guy." Usopp said with a cocky smirk, obviously lying as he then sticked out his tongue, "You can't even beat an ant in that useless form! If you really want to beat us, why don't you come after me? Or are you just big chicken without feathers? Haaa ha ha ha ha ha!"

Giga Bowser grew furious as he charged towards Usopp, even though his vision was blurry, "Oooh, the big baby got bwery angwry!" Usopp said in a taunting as he tapped his butt at Giga Bowser, "Let's go, put all your strength into here! I doubt you can do it, though, since you're such a loser! Nyaaa, nya nya, nyaa, nyaaaa!"

Giga Bowser jumped, and delivered a flying drop kick at Usopp, kicking away the pile of rubble he stood on, and the entire frozen wall that was behind him. The walls of the main floor were now gone as Giga Bowser stood up, and looked over the ledge to see if Usopp fell off the tower. What Giga Bowser didn't know was that he actually attacked a mirage of Usopp Nami made hiding behind some rubble next to the beast, as the real Usopp jumped behind another pile of rubble, and aimed for Giga Bowser's eye.

"I'm right here! HISSATSU KAEN SUISEI!" Usopp fired four blazing pellets that converged together before exploding into flames upon making impact to Giga Bowser's eye. Giga Bowser growled in pain as he staggered back while rubbing his eyes continously. He was so hurt, he didn't notice Zoro approaching him slowly.

"NITORYU IAI!" Zoro sheathed his swords, and ran through Giga Bowser while drawing them out in a blink of an eye, and sheathed them again while standing on his knees behind Giga Bowser. "RASHOUMON!"

Giga Bowser raised his head in sheer pain as long, and mildly deep cuts were formed on his shoulders and legs, with blood dripping from them as well. Giga Bowser was losing consciousness as he could barely stand, while Nami just stared before making a big heat ball.

"I haven't forgetten that day when you kidnapped me!" Nami said angrily before gritting her teeth, "It's payback time! Robin, throw them up!"

Robin had her limbs crossed as she had sprouted multiple arms on the outer wall from the tower, and they were holding rubble from the walls Giga Bowser knocked down earlier. "Here they come!" Robin said as the arms tossed the rubble back over the main floor. The rubble flew down towards the giant heatball as the crew backed away before Nami pointed at Giga Bowser with her PCT.

"Today's forecast, expect a meteor shower! HEAT METEOR TEMPO!" The rubble went through the giant heat ball, gathering it's flames as they rained down towards Giga Bowser like an actual meteor shower.

The meteors crashed violently at Giga Bowser and at his surroundings, as the beast was knocked off his feet, and then crashed hard on his back before tumbling onto his chest. He was losing consciousness as his eyelids slowly closed shut.

The crew gathered around him, and could see that they were victorious. "Yes, we did it this time! We won!" Usopp exclaimed while Chopper jumped up and down with joy.

"It's finally over..." Nami sighed in relief.

They thought they had this match won... but they didn't.

Giga Bowser was still moving as he got up on his hands and knees. The crew backed away immediately after seeing this.

"He's still up! How much more can this guy take!" Franky asked in shock. The crew then noticed something different about Giga Bowser as they could feel a dark aura coming from him.

"Oi... what's going on with his eyes?" Usopp asked nervously as he, and the crew could see Giga Bowser's eyes glowing purple with rage.

**Meanwhile...**

"JET STAMP!" Luffy stretched his leg at Xemnas, who avoided by sidestepping, and retaliated by trying to slash Luffy's leg, but before he could swing his blade, Luffy already pulled his leg back the way it was, "JET PISTOL!" Luffy stretched his arm to attack Xemnas again, but Xemnas sidestepped while spinning his body to avoid, as he then warped in front of Luffy with some spinning slashes, which Luffy avoided by running by underneath Xemnas' blades. Luffy then leaped and turned towards Xemnas while stretching his leg to the side, "JET WHIP!" Luffy swung his stretched leg at Xemnas from behind, but missed as Xemnas back flipped to avoid, and flew above Luffy while facing his palms at him.

"Bind!" Xemnas shot some thorns at Luffy, who moved his body around in midair to avoid.

"JET PISTOL!" Luffy stretched his arm through the horns, and into Xemnas' face, knocking him higher in the air. Xemnas grunted in pain as Luffy stretched both his arms, and grabbed Xemnas by his shoulder, "JET MISSILE!" Luffy sprung himself towards Xemnas like a missile, but Xemnas acted quickly by spinning his body around, twisting Luffy's arms around each other, causing Luffy to spin uncontrollably as Luffy flew pass Xemnas. "Whoa! Whoa!" Luffy yelled before Xemnas swung his aerial blade across his gut before he flew by completely. "Ahh!"

As Luffy spiralled across the air, Xemnas flew after from around the sides, shooting several red beams at him in the process. Some of the beams struck Luffy, causing him to lose more control of himself as he then tumbled forwardly across the floor, until he then sprung up on his hands and feet while skidding slowly across the ground, and turned towards the incoming beams. "Hurragh!" Luffy zipped through the beams with ease, and charged towards the floor where Xemnas was about to land on.

"Ha ha ha!" Xemnas laughed as he leaped back to avoid Luffy's fist, and kept doing jumping back while Luffy repeatedly stretched his arms at him constantly. "Begone!" Xemnas shot out two spark bombs at Luffy, who instantly leaped through the bombs before they exploded, and flew towards Xemnas.

"JET KANE!" Luffy stretched his neck back, ready to deliver Xemnas a quick devestating headbutt.

"SPARK DOME!" Xemnas spreads his arms, creating a dome of energy around himself, which appeared to be an advanced version of his 'Spark wall', as Luffy lowered his head onto the dome, creating an invisible force that nearly destroyed the dome entirely.

"Uuagh!" The recoil, however, was too much for Luffy as he staggered back while holding his head dazedly. Xemnas then dashed forward, and crossed his blades across Luffy's chest, knocking Luffy off his feet, "Ow!"

Xemnas then warped over Luffy, and was about to shoot some thorns at him, but Luffy caught his palm, and pulled back his free hand to punch Xemnas across the face, "Gugh!" Xemnas grunted as Luffy as the punch caused his body to spin right after Luffy released his palm.

"JET YARI!" Luffy stretched his legs right up against Xemnas back, sending him sky high as he limplessly soured up into the air. Luffy then flipped back onto the ground, and charged up his arms before Xemnas could crash into the ground, "JET CANNON!" When Xemnas was close, Luffy jumped, and thrusted his charged into Xemnas, hitting the nobody with full force. But to lessen the blow, Xemnas casted a spark wall beside him to block Luffy's attack as he was then propelled backwards while receiving only half the damage. "Eh! Cheater!"

While souring across the air, Xemnas fired some red beams at Luffy from afar, but they didn't do much as Luffy evaded the incoming beams while trying to catch up to Xemnas. Xemnas landed on his hand before flipping back onto his feet, as Luffy then rushed towards him with while stretching his arm back, "JET BULLET!"

Xemnas lowered his head to avoid the fist, and as he regained his posture, he countered with a sidekick to Luffy's face, staggering Luffy back as Xemnas flew towards him with a flying kick, "FUUSEN!" Luffy inflated his gut, taking in Xemnas' kick as the Nobody got bounced off, and was sent airborne again. Luffy turned away, and released the air from his mouth as he flew towards Xemnas with great speed. Once Luffy released all the air, he turned towards Xemnas while stretching both his arms back, "JET BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusted his palms into Xemnas, but was shocked as Xemnas avoided the attack by clinging onto Luffy right before Luffy thrusted his palms forward. "Ugh!"

"Die!" Xemnas warpped along with Luffy, and appeared up high in the center of the realm, where Xemnas brought Luffy all the way down as the Nobody piledrived Luffy's head into the invisible floor.

"Gyeeeghh!" Luffy grunted in pain as Xemnas warped back, and slashed through Luffy's body before Luffy could react. "Eh!" Luffy was knocked into the air as Xemnas zig-zagged across the ground after him before leaping towards him with a spinning heel attack. "Dah!" Luffy caught Xemnas' leg, and flipped him over in midair, "JET PISTOL!" Luffy stretched his arm towards Xemnas in close range, but Xemnas warped away to avoid quickly, and reappeared below him.

"AERIAL SHOT!" Xemnas spins rapidly with his aerial blades above his head, doing multiple slashes in every direction afterwards as he headed up towards Luffy. Luffy used his legs to kick back Xemnas, but only ended up getting slashed several times around his ankles, and was later knocked away soon afterwards.

"Ah!" Luffy cried as when he started falling down, Xemnas turned, and flew downwards at Luffy while still slashing his blades around himself. Luffy gritted his teeth as he quickly stretched his and twisted both his arms back before thrusting them forward at Xemnas, "TWIN JET RIFLE!"

Luffy untwisted his arms directly towards Xemnas, hitting him so hard that the nobody stopped spinning with his aerial blades entirely. "Yaaah!" Luffy then kicked Xemnas across the chin before landing on the ground, knocking Xemnas up high as the Nobody retaliated as he remained floating in midair.

"This is not over yet, Monkey D. Luffy! This test has yet to come to a close!" Xemnas yelled as he then shot out some black orbs into the floor, darkening it to make it look visible as the whole floor was now black.

"Gah!" Luffy gasped as the parts of the floor were now releasing multiple black and white thorns into the air, and remained there as part of the realm. "Yikes!" Luffy then started running, avoiding the thorns as they were being released several times behind him, and his surroundings.

The more Luffy ran, the more difficult it was for him to avoid the thorns as they kept appearing all over the place. Luffy kept running as one of the thorns left a scratch on his arm as he ran by. "Ah! That's it!" Luffy quickly stretched his arms to grab one of the thorns over him, and despite feeling the pain he received by touching them, he sprung himself out of the thorn trap, and was now safe in the air for a short amount of time. "Black coat guy! Where are you!"

"Right here!" Xemnas replied as he kept warping around Luffy, making him feel dizzy as the Nobody then fired several red beams at him in the process.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Luffy got shot by the beams from every direction, and he couldn't do much to avoid them since he was in the air. Inspite of this, Luffy remained focus, and stretched his arm repeatedly at Xemnas, but kept missing as Xemnas was warping even faster. Xemnas then slashed across Luffy's back, before kicking him down to the thorn trap below with his heel. "Yaaahh!" Luffy cried as he then went through several thorns, until he then stretched his arms up to grab some thorns above him before falling into the ground, and sprung up into the air again as he flew towards Xemnas, "JET VOLCANO!" Luffy stretched his leg up high towards Xemnas, but Xemnas warped away in the nick of time to avoid.

"Rage! You need more rage to win!" Xemnas replied while reappearing besides Luffy, and slashed him across his arm. Luffy cried in pain as Xemnas then warped below Luffy, and flew up towards him with his aerial blades extended, slashing Luffy a bit as he flew by.

"Ah! Damn it!" Luffy grunted as Xemnas then warped in front of him, and shot some thorns at him from his palm, "JET WHIP!" Luffy stretched his leg, and swung it through the horns, and kicked Xemnas across his chest. Xemnas grunted as he soured sideways in the air, while Luffy took in a deep breath to inflate his stomach, and released the air behind him to fly over to where Xemnas is going.

"JET YARI!" Luffy stretched both of his legs at Xemnas, who warped to get away, and reappeared in front of Luffy to slash him, but Luffy kicked his aerial blades back, and then stretched his arms back, "JET BAZOOKA!"

Luffy slammed his palms into Xemnas' chest, blowing the Nobody to the other side of the realm, "Guh!" Xemnas grunted in pain as Luffy then stretched, and twisted his arms around eachother before grabbing Xemnas by his feet. Then while still in midair, Luffy turned, and swunged Xemnas over his shoulder while untwisting his arms, spinning Xemnas multiple times as well.

"JET HAMMER!" Luffy slammed Xemnas right through the thorn field, causing the thorns where Xemnas crashed through to disappear afterwards. Luffy then landed on the ground where Xemnas fell, and looked around to see that Xemnas was no longer in sight again.

"Huaahh!" Luffy turned around to see Xemnas cutting through some thorns, and slashed at Luffy repeatedly, who took several steps back to avoid the slashes. "AERIAL ILLUSION!" Xemnas crossed his arms in front of his face before he disappeared into thin air, and only kept his aerial blades visible. Luffy blinked in confusion as the aerial blades suddenly attacked him from his surroundings, doing multiple vertical, horizontal, and diagonal slashes in the process. Luffy covered his face with his forearm to prevent getting slashed in the face, as he was also getting tired in staying in gear second form for too long.

"Herrraaaghh!" Luffy then made a quick leap into the air, with the aerial blades following as Luffy then twisted his body around itself in less than a second, "JET HANABI!" Luffy untwisted himself, stretching his fists and legs in every direction, hitting everything that was close, including Xemnas, who returned visible as he got hit by Luffy's attack.

"Grrr!" Xemnas grunted before crashing into the center of the invisible floor, destroying some thorns in the process. After Luffy finished his attack, he took another deep breath to inflate his stomach, and released the air behind him, so he can fly over the center of the floor.

"GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy pulled back his arms as he fell towards the center of the floor where Xemnas is, "JET GATLING!" Luffy repeatedly threw his fists downward at the floor with such incredible speed, his arms turned invisible. "HIYAAAAAAAAHHH!" Luffy yelled as he kept punching, and punching the ground as he was also punching the thorns that were around the center, making the area in the center more freely to walk upon without worrying about the thorns. This kept on going on for a little while longer, until Luffy grew exhausted, and finally landed in the center of the floor, where there were no longer any thorns, other than the ones far off from the center.

Luffy panted heavily as his fists were covered in his blood due to punching through the sharp thorns. He then fell on one knee as his body returned to the way it originally was. He gritted his teeth as he then got up, until his eyes widened as he then turned around, and caught Xemnas aerial blade with his hands, preventing Xemnas from slashing him. "Daaaahhhh!"

"Pathetic." Xemnas muttered before kicking Luffy in the chest, causing him to fall on his back. Luffy panted before stretching his arm towards Xemnas, but since Luffy was no longer in his gear second form, his arm moved much slower, allowing Xemnas to easily dodge by moving his head to side, and countered by kicking Luffy across the face.

"Guahyaghah!" Luffy tumbled back before landing on his elbows and knees as Xemnas raised his left aerial blade to thrust it through Luffy's head, but missed as Luffy sat up on his knees to avoid, "GOMU GOMU NO BAKU BAKU!" Luffy opened his mouth wide open, and bites Xemnas in the legs, causing Xemnas to cry in pain. Luffy then grabbed hold of Xemnas' left arm with one hand as Xemnas slashed constantly across Luffy's back to make him back away.

"No matter how ridiculous your tactics are; you won't win!" Xemnas yelled as he then formed a small spark bomb from his free palm, and pushed it up against Luffy's cheek, "SPARK BOMB!"

The spark bomb expanded a bit, hitting Luffy with dark energy as this caused him to slowly let go of Xemnas arm. But suddenly, Luffy regained his grip, and stopped biting Xemnas' legs before he sticked out his tongue in disgust. "Why don't you shut up for once!" Luffy asked as he then threw Xemnas over his after getting up on his feet. Xemnas managed to land perfectly on the ground after being thrown, as Luffy then charged at while throwing multiple fists at him. "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Xemnas easily avoided this attack like the last time as he then started laughing.

"Ha ha ha! You continue to amaze me, Monkey D. Luffy." Xemnas said while avoiding Luffy's barrage of fists, "But are you sure you can go on with your silly task to stop Obscurum if you somehow manage to beat me?" Xemnas then thrusted his right aerial blade at Luffy, who ducked to avoid, and countered by kicking Xemnas' arm away, knocking Xemnas a little off balance as Luffy then threw a fist at him, but Xemnas blocked Luffy's attack with his forearms.

"Of course, I can!" Luffy replied to Xemnas before uppercutting Xemnas' forearms away before swinging his leg at him, which Xemnas avoided by jumping back, "Me and my crew can do anything if we can do it together! That's how it has been from the start!"

"I am aware of that!" Xemnas replied, "But what if they fall at the hands of Bowser? What would you do then?"

"They won't lose against that guy! I know they can beat him!" Luffy yelled as he charged at Xemnas while stretching his arms back. Xemnas realized that Luffy was going to thrust his palms at him, so he warped to the side to get away, but what he was wrong as Luffy swung his stretched arm, and managed to wrap it around Xemnas neck.

"Geh!" Xemnas gasped as Luffy then pulled the Nobody towards himself while winding up his other arm.

"GOMU GOMU NO..." When Xemnas was close, Luffy threw his winded fist at him, "HEADSHOT!" Luffy drove his bloody fist directly into Xemnas' face, leaving some of his blood on him in the process.

"GUUGGHH!" Xemnas was blown back afterwards as he tumbled back repeatedly across the invisible floor before crashing right through the field of thorns behind him, making some of the disappear after crashing into them. Luffy remained silent as he didn't see Xemnas getting up after that.

"... I was surprised that Bowser appeared in Obscurum." Xemnas said before he sat up, despite Luffy's blood dripping from his face. Luffy didn't say anything as Xemnas got up from the field of thorns, showing his attire has multiple cuts on them. "Who knew he had such a vendetta against you? I sensed his heart was filled with rage by the time he appeared. His anger is just as equally as powerful as yours." Xemnas then smirked, "But I felt that his power was unbalanced. The way you use your hatred to try and defeat me is also unbalanced; your body couldn't handle that much power for a long period of time. If you continue to use your anger in that method, you will end up killing yourself, therefore, if Bowser has the same problem as you do, then he too might kill himself if he were to fight your crew in that condition."

"I don't really care what you say." Luffy replied bluntly, "And my crew will beat that big dragon-turtle guy. I'm sure they've already beaten him by now."

"I doubt that." Xemnas said with a chuckle, "You see, when he expressed his anger towards you and your crew, that glowing object in your pocket was reacting to his words. It grew stronger by the second, and I had to put in Bowser before you would've defeated him easily. It's thanks to me, he has power, and he will become a great asset to this world as well."

"What?" Luffy asked curiously.

"When I placed that object into his heart, I also added a little something more to it." Xemnas said while smirking as he raised his hand, which conducted dark electricity, "As a ruler of this world, it was my duty to recruit many dark-hearted people as I can... so what I added into that object you had... was an Obscurum tear." Xemnas then swayed his arm to the side, "Thanks to the power of Obscurum, I transformed Bowser into an Aterneco, and with that extra power, he will destroy your crew without fail!"

Luffy's eyes widened in shock, before he furiously charged at Xemnas, "You bastard!"

**Meanwhile...**

The crew slowly backed away from Giga Bowser, keeping their distance from him as a dark aura emitted around his body. "This energy... I've felt this somewhere before." Zoro said while gritting his teeth.

"It shouldn't even be standing anymore." Sanji snarled, "And I can feel a deadly vibe from him. It's like those creatures we fought back in town."

"W-Wait! What does that mean!" Chopper asked.

Before anyone could answer, Giga Bowser growled louder than before, as the dark aura around him grew even stronger, creating a gust of wind that nearly knocked the Strawhat crew off their feet. "Whoa!" The crew held on to their surroundings to prevent the gust blowing them off the tower, as Giga Bowser then raised his hands, creating purple electricity from his palms as it shot out far up from the tower, and rained down to the surface below.

The electricity coursed the entire area of the castle as an earthquake suddenly arose. The castle gates were suddenly falling to pieces, and were magically flying up towards the tower. Not only that, but the castle was also raised from the ground as it was also tearing itself apart into little pieces. The only thing that remained on the floor was the tower as the rubble from the castle and the gates circles around the main floor, shocking the crew as they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"The castle is... gone! How is this happening!" Nami gasped.

"Th-Th-Th-This is cannot be happening! It's like we're in a nightmare!" Usopp yelled while his hands on his head.

"Waaaaaaaaahhhh! What do we do!" Chopper cried while his eyes popped out from his head upon seeing such a scene. The rest of the crew were just as shocked, but kept their guard up as the rubble suddenly piled up next to the ledges of the main floor they were on.

"Now what!" Sanji asked.

All the flying rubble were piling up next to each other, increasing the area of the main floor. The rubble then magically blended into each other, making a brand new floor around the main floor as the chunkier rubble formed into big boulders that floated in the air. The rubble beyond the new floor then formed into brick-like walls, and the rubble between the walls and the floor melted into purple lava. Giga Bowser roared as he and the crew were now in some kind of arena, made out of everything that the dark castle, and it's gates had.

"... I don't understand this! Since when could Bowser make something like this!" Franky asked.

"Damn it! It seems he had more power left in him than we hoped!" Nami said while gritting her teeth, "Let's get at him one more time! I know we can beat him!"

"Uuughhh! This is never going to end!" Usopp cried as he then faced towards Giga Bowser, but gasped when he didn't see the beast there, "Oi, where did he go!"

Zoro was looking down, noticing a big shadow over him and his comrades. He looked up to see Giga Bowser, falling down towards the crew rear-first. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Zoro yelled. Everyone else realized Giga Bowser was coming, and quickly jumped away in different directions, before Giga Bowser planted his rear into the center of the arena, creating a strong shockwave that knocked the crew away even further. The crew tumbled backwards across the arena, with Chopper nearly falling into the purple lava if Robin hadn't sprouted an arm from where he was, and pulled him back from his pants to prevent him from going over the ledge.

The crew groggily regain their posture as Giga Bowser roared, before firing several dark fireballs at all his surroundings. "Look out, Robin!" Chopper got in front of Robin while turning into his arm point, and faced towards the dark fireball. "KOKUTEI ROSEO!" Chopper thrusted his hoove through the fireball, splitting it into as they flew pass him and Robin.

"WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky shot several blasts at the dark fireballs that were coming his way, with Usopp helping him by shooting several explosive pellets at them as well. Zoro slashed through several fireballs that were in his way, while Nami readied her PCT.

"CYCLONE TEMPO!" Nami threw adjacent parts of her staff to the fire balls, blowing them off in several directions, making an opening as Sanji then ran ahead, and charged at Giga Bowser, along with Zoro.

"Slash him hard this time! We can't afford to hold back!" Sanji yelled.

"Speak for yourself!" Zoro replied as he ran ahead towards Giga Bowser, who faced towards Zoro, "ONI GIRI!" Zoro attempted to slash through Giga Bowser, but the beast attacked first by slamming his fist into the ground in front of Zoro, creating several dark spikes from the ground as they knocked Zoro back while leaving some cuts on him in the process. "Gugh!"

"Damn it!" Sanji mumbled as he jumped up the spikes, and towards Giga Bowser, who suddenly jumped towards Sanji as well. "Eh! VEAU SHOT!" Sanji delivered a powerful kick to Giga Bowser, who blocked effortlessly with his forearm, before retaliating with a roundhouse kick, kicking Sanji far off to the side. "GUUAAHHH...!"

Sanji limplessly soured across the arena, and was about to crash into the wall beyond the purple lava, until Robin sprouted multiple arms from the ledge, and caught Sanji using all of their strength, causing Robin to grunt in pain. The arms saved Sanji as they gently lowered him back onto the arena, but Giga Bowser saw this as he walked over to Sanji to finish him off.

"HISSATSU SAKURETSU SABOTEN RYUSEI!" Usopp shot a green pellet at Giga Bowser from behind, as the pellet exploded into numerous of needles upon making impact into the back of Giga Bowser's head. Despite numerous needles that were piercing his skull, Giga Bowser continued walking towards Sanji, who managed to regain focus as he saw that the beast was about to breathe fire at him.

"GRROOOORAAHH!" Giga Bowser growled as Zoro came from behind, and pierced his bladed into the back of his right knee. Giga Bowser was about to retaliate, but a blinding light suddenly exploded in front of his vision, causing him to rub his eyes while turning away.

The light came from Usopp shooting at Nami's thunderballs she threw close to Giga Bowser's face, which they kept this procedure going as it was keeping Giga Bowser stunned, giving Franky the chance to attack him from behind. "Ow! Here I come!" Franky yelled while taking out a pair of heavy nunchucks, and held them by the chain. "KNEE CRASH!" Franky slammed his nunchucks into Giga Bowser's left knee, forcing the beast onto his knees as Sanji then stood up straight before crouching down on his right leg.

"MENTON SHOT!" Sanji leaped up high, and delivered a double kick hard up against Giga Bowser's chin.

The kick raised Giga Bowser's head up high, causing him to lean back as Robin quickly sprouted multiple arms from his body, and the ground underneath him. "CLUTCH!" The arms cracked Giga Bowser's back with a loud cracking sound that echoed throughout the arena. This caused Giga Bowser's eyes to shot open as the dark aura around him grew more powerful, knocking the crew away from him, and the sprouted arms off of him. The crew later regrouped as Giga Bowser growled more intense, before leaping up into the air, grabbed a boulder that was floating in midair, and piledrived it down towards the crew. "Gah!" The crew jumped away as Giga Bowser slammed the boulder in the ground, breaking into several pieces.

"WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired several blasts at Giga Bowser's face while getting up, but Giga Bowser came towards him with a swipe of his claw. Fortunately for Franky; Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper barged into Giga Bowser's attacking arm, knocking it to the side as Giga Bowser then used his other arm to attack to swipe at the trio.

"TATSU MAKI!" Sanji and Chopper jumped to the side as Zoro did a spin with his swords, creating a tornado of cutting waves that repeteadly clashed with Giga Bowser's claw. When the tornado was gone, Giga Bowser repeatedly swiped his claws down at Zoro, who took big steps back while parrying the beast's claws with all his swords.

"HEAVY GONG!" Chopper, who turned into his Heavy point form, attacked Giga Bowser from behind, and delivered a strong right hook at the back of his injured knee.

Giga Bowser growled furiously as he retracted into his shell, and spun in circles, creating a blizzard around him that blew Zoro and Chopper off their feet, and into the air. Before Giga Bowser could get out of his shell, Sanji came running through the blizzard, and leaped up to the center of the storm above Giga Bowser. "BROCHETTE!" Sanji drilled down towards Giga Bowser with one leg down, spinning in the opposite direction Giga Bowser is spinning as Sanji landed hard on Giga Bowser's shell between his spikes.

Sanji continued to drill his foot on Giga Bowser's shell, as Giga Bowser was starting to slow down, making the blizzard around him to disappear. Zoro and Chopper then started to fall down, while Sanji jumped off of Giga Bowser before Robin crossed her limbs, "CIEN FLEUR!" Robin sprouted a hundred arms that immediately struck Giga Bowser in the gut, sending him airborne while limplessly coming out of his shell.

"GUARD POINT, SPIKE!" Chopper turned into his guard point form as his fur took form a spiked ball. Zoro fell down behind Chopper as he readied his swords.

"ZOCHO HYAKU-HACHI KASUI HOU!" Zoro unleashed a spiraled cutting wave that propelled Chopper downwards with great speed, as his spiky fur pierced into Giga Bowser's gut with great force. Giga Bowser growled as Chopper bounced off of Giga Bowser, and landed on the ground along with Zoro before Giga Bowser crashed into the floor. By the time that happened, Nami created a thunder cloud over the beast's chest.

"THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!" The cloud released a lightning bolt onto Giga Bowser, sending him tumbling across the ground, before the beast flipped back onto his feet, and did a hard swipe with his claw, releasing a dark cutting wave into the crew.

"Gaaah!" Zoro, Sanji, and Nami were knocked back by the slash as they tumbled backwards, before falling flat on their backs. They were still alright, but were a little dazed upon getting hit.

"Damn! Oi, Chopper! Follow me!" Franky yelled. He and Chopper ran towards Giga Bowser as Franky then took out several planks of wood from out of nowhere, "FRANKY SKYWALK!" Franky was creating a wooden stairway while going up them at the same time, with Chopper following him while carrying the planks for Franky.

"Let's hit him, Franky!" Chopper yelled.

"Yosh!" Franky replied as he and Chopper leaped towards Giga Bowser's face while pulling their fists back, "FRAPPER GONG!" Both Chopper and Franky swung their fists at Giga Bowser, but the beast quickly reared his head back to avoid, and was about to fight back.

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" Usopp yelled frantically while sprinting towards Giga Bowser to save his companions. He quickly puts on his springboard shoes while running, "USOPP HOPPING!" Usopp leaped between his comrades and Giga Bowser, who was about to deliver an explosive headbutt to them. "Eep!" Usopp quickly took out his impact dial, and faced it forwardly at Giga Bowser, who struck the dial with his head as his horns released a deadly explosion. The dial saved the trio as it absorbed the explosion, allowing the threesome to land back on the ground without getting hurt. Giga Bowser roared as he was about to swipe at the three, but Robin sprouted several arms from the ground, and held Giga Bowser's arms back.

"Now, Usopp! Hit him with the dial! Eh!" Robin grunted while her sprouted arms where holding Giga Bowser back.

"O-Okay!" Usopp said before growing confident as he took out his 5-ton hammer, which was actually light as we all know, as Usopp attached his impact dial in the end of it. "Here I come!" Usopp ran towards Giga Bowser through between his legs, "IMPACT POUND!" Usopp slammed his hammer into Giga Bowser's crotch area, releasing a massive force from the impact dial as Giga Bowser gritted his teeth in anger upon getting hit so hard. Usopp's hammer was also destroyed as he, Chopper, and Franky quickly ran back before Giga Bowser fell on his hands and knees. As the beast panted, Nami sat up dazedly, and noticed that Zoro and Sanji were slowly approaching Giga Bowser.

"ASURA!"

"DIABLE JAMBE!"

Using the dark aura around him, Zoro now has two extra pairs of arms, and two heads around his real one, while Sanji spun on one leg repeated until it was caught on fire. The two determined warriors dashed through Giga Bowser with blinding speed, creating a spiral wave of fire and darkness that hits Giga Bowser all over his body, "ASURA DIABLE DOUTEN!"

Giga Bowser was heavily injured, but despite the pain, Giga Bowser retaliated by jumping back, and landing his spikes over the Zoro and Sanji, but the duo escaped from the crash landing as Giga Bowser was about to get up, only to see some more sprouted arms from the ground trying to hold him down.

"Ergh.. I hold him down." Robin said, feeling groggy as the arms she sprouted were moving slowly. Giga Bowser then retracted into his shell, and breathed out fire from within, launching himself out of the arm's range as he rocketed towards Robin, who gasped as she created a massive blockade with some more arms, but Giga Bowser crashed through it, knocking Robin over to the side. "Aaaahh!" Robin cried in pain before landing on her back while Giga Bowser came out of his shell, and landed back on the ground.

"ROBIN!" Chopper cried before growing furious, "You monster!" Chopper yelled as he galloped towards Giga Bowser in Horn point, "KOKUTEI COLLONADE!" Chopper raised his antlers up, creating a cutting wave with sakura pellets that struck Giga Bowser head on, but it only made the beast to stagger back a bit. Chopper then turned into his Arm point, and leaped towards Giga Bowser, "KOKUTEI ROSEO MICHIERI!"

Chopper repeatedly thrusted his hooves into Giga Bowser, leaving many hoofprints all over his front body. Giga Bowser had enough as he countered with several fists that moved as fast as Luffy's gatling gun attack. Chopper fought back with his hooves, but started to slow down as he couldn't keep up with Giga Bowser's pace.

"As if I'd let you get away!" Sanji yelled as he charged at Giga Bowser with his blazing foot, "FRIT ASSORTI!" Sanji repeatedly thrusted his into Giga Bowser's arms, helping Chopper fight back. They attacked each other for several seconds as Franky then leaped over his companions, and flew down towards Bowser from above.

"FRESH HELL!" Franky breathed out blue fire all over Giga Bowser's face, causing the beast to stagger back while stopping his attack. Sanji and Chopper took the chance to attack him while he was open, but the chance didn't lasted very long as Giga Bowser attacked the trio with his dark fire breath, causing the three to retreat.

"HISSATSU HINOTORI BOSHI!" Usopp fired a flaming phoenix towards Giga Bowser from the side, but the beast saw it coming as he punched through the phoenix with ease as it faded into thin air. Usopp gulped, and ran along the side as Giga Bowser then breathed out multiple fireballs at his direction. "Yaaawaaah!" Usopp screamed while taking out a string of shurikens, "HISSATSU SHURIKEN RYUU SEIGUN!" Usopp fired the shurikens towards Giga Bowser, who swapped most of them away, while letting some of them pierced into his chest.

Giga Bowser didn't know that in the center of the shurikens were some explosive pellets as Usopp then did a leap before firing an explosive pellet at the shurikens that were stuck into Giga Bowser's chest.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Grraaaaaaaaaaghhh!" Giga Bowser staggered back from the explosion as Zoro then charged at him from behind. Unfortunately, Giga Bowser noticed him coming, and turned around to swipe at Zoro with his claws, who parried with his blades, but was knocked airborne in the process.

"Ugh!" As Zoro uncontrollably flew up in the air, Giga Bowser ran up to a floating boulder, and jumped to kick it towards Zoro, who frowned while crossing his swords against his chest, "ONI GIRI!" Zoro slashed through the boulders cutting into pieces as they fell onto the ground. While Zoro was still in midair, Giga Bowser got back on the ground, and cartwheeled towards Zoro to strike him from below.

But suddenly, his hand slipped on an icy floor that was made by Nami as he spun around the floor uncontrollably, going passed Zoro in the process. At the end of the icy floor, Nami stood there, with the end of her staff covered in ice. "Fall already! COOL SPIKE TEMPO!" Nami thrusted the end of her staff into the ground when Giga Bowser came close, creating icy spikes from the ground that struck Giga Bowser in the rear, knocking the beast up as he rubbed his rear in pain. Sanji then rushed into the scene as he leaped towards Zoro, who was still in the air.

"I need a boost from you this time, Marimo!" Sanji said as he balanced on the back of Zoro's swords unexpectedly.

"Tsk! Just don't mess things up!" Zoro yelled as he then propelled Sanji towards Giga Bowser, using the back of his blades. Sanji then faced his blazing foot towards Giga Bowser, who had no idea that Sanji was coming to him.

"PREMIER HACHE!" Sanji delivered a blazing kick to Giga Bowser's back as the beast soured forwardly over the river of lava, and crashed forcefully into the wall. The thud of the crash was loud and tremendous as Sanji started to fall down, but some rows of sprouted arms caught, and gently lowered him on the floor. "Robin-chan!" Sanji turned to see Robin back on her feet.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me." Robin said while holding her shoulder. The crew then regrouped again, and watched Giga Bowser tumbled down along the wall, and was about to fall into the lava.

But suddenly, Giga Bowser clawed the wall, preventing him from falling down as he then climbed up, startling the crew as they couldn't believe the beast still had some energy left in him. Giga Bowser then made a long leap, jumping across the arena, before landing on the wall in the other side, creating a big shockwave in the process that shook the wall a bit. He started jumping from wall to wall, several times across the arena, leaving several shockwaves behind as the walls started to collapse.

"What's he doing!" Franky asked while he and his companions kept their guard up.

Giga Bowser then flipped up high in the air, before he dived down towards the center of the arena, and landed with a loud thud, creating a humongous that spreaded throughout the entire area, and towards the crew. Very quickly, Chopper turned into his Jumping point, with Nami and Robin holding onto his back, while the guys got on Franky's back. "COUP DE BOO!" Franky inflated his rear, and lets out a current of air, flying over the shockwave with the guys, while Chopper leaped over it while holding onto Nami and Robin on his back. They safely landed on the ground as the shockwave blew the purple lava back, and destroyed the walls of the arena.

"What's happening!" Usopp asked while the crew watched that the rubble of the walls, and the lava spiraled up into the air.

Giga Bowser then made one huge leap up to the lava and rubble, and raised his arms high to gather the flying objects over his palms. The lava and rubble mixed together to form a purple meteorite, which dumbfounded the crew instantly.

"It's humongous! There is no way we can avoid that!" Chopper gasped.

"Then we'll have to destroy it!" Zoro yelled. He and the others got into their defensive stances, ready to unleash their devastating attacks into Giga Bowser's meteorite. "When it comes close, we give it everything we got! Let's not give up while we can still win!"

Giga Bowser then threw down the meteorite with all his might as the big, flaming rock flew down towards the crew, who were ready to strike back. "Okay! Go!" The crew attacked the meteorite simultaneously, with Nami, Usopp, Robin, and Franky attacking from afar, while Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper leaped towards the meteorite to attack it head on. Robin sprouted multiple arms from the trio, which helped them pushed the meteorite back while they kicked, slashed, and hooved at the thing at the same time. Franky fired a coup de vent; Usopp fired a fire bird star; and Nami threw part of her staff, which blew of a current of air towards the flaming rock as the crew's attacks somehow managed to stop the meteor from falling down.

The problem wasn't resolved, though, as the crew only blew away part of the meteor back at Giga Bowser, and the remaining parts rained down over the crew nonetheless. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!" The crew and Giga Bowser cried as the meteor exploded into darkness, covering most of the arena floor with purple flames.

The crew were knocked around all over the arena, while Giga Bowser limplessly crashed into the center. The area remained quiet for a little while, as if everyone lost their will to fight.

"Eh..." Luckily, that wasn't the case as the crew were groggily getting right back on their feet, but they were heavily exhausted; they can't take any more hits if they want to stay alive. Giga Bowser was also coming too, as he got up, but was so heavily injured, he could barely keep his eyes open. Nonetheless, the beast focused his glare at the crew, who glared back with stern expressions. They remained silent while staring each other, until they slowly started approaching each other.

It was then they started to walk faster, and then up to the point where they started charging at each other. "LET'S HIT HIM ONE MORE TIME!" The crew yelled as Giga Bowser growled while charging towards his opponents.

**Meanwhile...**

"Gyagh!" Luffy got kicked in the shoulder by Xemnas, and later got slashed across the body again by Xemnas' aerial blades. Luffy staggered back exhausted as Xemnas then shot a spark bomb at him, which exploded into a bigger orb upon making contact. "Gah!" Luffy tumbled back, and fell on his knees. He started to get up, until Xemnas placed his aerial blade next to Luffy's face.

"Is this all the rage you have left in you?" Xemnas asked, "Hmm... I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. I was bound to defeat you anyway. It's time you submit to your fate."

"Hiya!" Luffy punched the aerial blade away, and threw a backhand at Xemnas, who stepped back to avoid as Luffy then leaped back to get some distance. "Ha... ha... G-GEAR SECOND!" Luffy slammed his fist into the ground, with his legs pumping up his blood again as his body released steam and turned red afterwards. Luffy then stood up while raising his finger, "One more time! Let's do this again until one of us truly falls."

"Sounds fair enough. But allow me to raise the odds of you winning." Xemnas said before he warped away, and reappeared beside Luffy. Luffy shot out his arm towards him, but Xemnas moved out of the way to avoid as Luffy was then suddenly strucked from behind.

"Yah!" Luffy staggered forward, as he turned around to see what hit him, "What the!" What Luffy saw was another Xemnas behind him as the replica warped beside the original Xemnas, "You can create clones of yourself!"

"Only one, but it's just as strong as I am." Xemnas said as he and his clone then charged at Luffy directly. Luffy had no other choice but to fight Xemnas and his clone as he shot out his arm at him, but Xemnas and his clone dodged in opposite directions, and stood beside Luffy.

Xemnas and his clone then attacked Luffy from both sides, swinging their aerial blades repeatedly at him, while Luffy tried to fend them off while also avoiding their attacks. Luffy then did a handstand, and stretched his legs at both sides to kick Xemnas and his clone, but missed as they both warped away to avoid.

They reappeared standing next to eachother as they faced their palms at Luffy, "Why don't you vanish?" Xemnas asked before he, and his clone fired multiple red beams at Luffy. Luffy ran around Xemnas and his clone to avoid the barrage of beams, as Luffy then charged towards the duo with stretched leg.

"JET WHIP!" Luffy swung his leg across the duo with great speed, but Xemnas warped away as his clone leaped over to avoid. The clone then extended his aerial, and spinned with them extended as they released black and white thorns in the process. Luffy avoided the double slash spin, and countered by repeatedly attacking the clone with his fists, but his hands just went through the clone as he could not injure it.

"Here!" The real Xemnas appeared behind Luffy, and did a reverse forward flip with his blades extending, slashing Luffy repeatedly across the back of his shoulders.

"Ugoah!" Luffy staggered forward before the clone delivered a strong kick to the side of his head, causing Luffy to tumble sideways across the ground before managing to get back on his feet. "Tsk! I won't lose! JET STAMP!" Luffy stretched his leg at Xemnas, but his leg went through him as it turned Luffy attacked the clone instead.

"Bind!" The real Xemnas reappeared close to Luffy as he flew around him, leaving off a circle of red beams facing towards him before warping away, "Fire!" The red beams converged towards Luffy, who instantly jumped to avoid the beams. The clone then came, and kicked Luffy in the ribs while his in midair, knocking him far back as Luffy landed on his feet, and skidded across the ground before evading more slash attacks from the clone. The real Xemnas then came towards Luffy from behind, but Luffy acted quick by raising his leg over his shoulder, kicking Xemnas' attacking arm back before jumping to the side. Luffy then breathed heavily as he had a furious, but desperate look on his face.

"J-JET.. GATLING!" Luffy repeatedly thrusted his arms forward again, moving them so fast, they turned invisible. He didn't know if he was hitting Xemnas or not, he just kept attacking until he was out of breath. "Geh!" Luffy then looked over his shoulder to see Xemnas and his clone shooting several spark bombs at him from behind, and could only stare as they exploded upon making contact. "GAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!"

Luffy was knocked onto his back as his body returned to normal. His body twitched with pain as the real Xemnas walked over, and raised his aerial blade at him, "Wait!" Luffy yelled as he did quick backroll to escape from Xemnas, as he then stood up, while placing his thumb into his mouth, "Not yet... just one more time! GEAR THIRD! HONE FUUSEN!" Luffy bit, and blew a huge amount of air into his thumb, inflating his arm up to a size of a giant. He then transferred the air through his body, and into his left arm as he charged Xemnas while dragging the arm behind him.

"That arm again? It won't work the second time." Xemnas said before Luffy threw his giant fist at him. Xemnas avoided the giant fist, as his clown attacked Luffy with an upper slash across his body, causing Luffy to stagger back as he then transferred the air from his arm to his leg.

"GOMU GOMU NO GIGANT WHIP!" Luffy swung his leg around in a big circle, kicking through the rest of the thorns on the ground, but it was useless as Xemnas and his clone floated up in the air to avoid the whole kick. "Ah!" Luffy gasped as the Xemnas and his clone appeared to his side, and attempted to slash at him, "Bastard! Get away!" Luffy yelled before letting out some air in him to the Nobody duel, startling them a bit as they staggered as Luffy then jumped back on one leg, and transferred the air in his giant leg, into his right arm, "GOMU GOMU NO GIGANT HAMMER!"

Luffy slammed his giant fist into the ground, finally hitting Xemnas again as his clone disappeared. "GUUGGH!" Xemnas gasped in pain as the arm crushed him hard into the floor.

"Negh...AHH!" Luffy couldn't hold the air in him anymore in his state, and released all the air from his mouth as he was blown around in circles. He turned into his chibi form as he fell flat in the center of the floor on his rear. "I.. I won.." He panted heavily while trying to get up on his feet.

Unfortunately, Luffy was wrong. Luffy turned around to see Xemnas giving off a death glare while panting heavily. Luffy blinked in shock as Xemnas then raised his palm at him. "Can you spare... a heart?"

Xemnas then shot out an electrical current as Luffy, engulfing him in a blue orb of dark energy. Xemnas was draining the life Luffy had left in him as Xemnas raised his energy current up, raising Luffy up in the air. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Luffy cried continuously as Xemnas laughed at his pain.

"Soon, you are going to die, and before that happens, I would've already taken your will to live!" Xemnas laughed, "You will be the perfect sacrifice for Obscurum! I will prove to this world once and for all that I am it's supreme ruler!"

Luffy's eyes then shot open as he then yelled furiously while clenching his fist in anger. The orb around him was starting to break all of sudden, surprising Xemnas as he could feel Luffy resisting. "This isn't possible..."

"HuuuuUUAAAGGHHHH!" Luffy's body then returned to it's original size as he then stretched his arm to grab Xemnas' palm, stopping the current he was releasing entirely. Xemnas gasped as Luffy then flew down at him with a right hook across the face.

"Grr!" Xemnas grunted as he flew across the room, but landed on his feet as he was shocked to see Luffy still alive. "How can this be! You're still fighting even in the brink of death! You know you can't beat me! Why bother trying to fight back!"

Luffy then cracked his knuckles as he then looked stoic, "This is over... I know how to beat you now." He said, "I've been fighting you the wrong way this whole time. The only way to beat a guy like you is to not by rage, but by determination. You can hit me as many times as you like; I will still beat you!"

**Meanwhile...**

Giga Bowser brought down his claws at Sanji, who stepped forward to avoid, and countered with several kick to the beast's gut, "EXTRA HACHE!" Sanji delivered some more kicks before jumping away, avoiding a punch from Giga Bowser, who suddenly got shot in the face by Usopp.

"KOSHOU BOSHI!" Usopp fired pellets that exploded into screens of pepper, causing Giga Bowser to sneeze uncontrollably while being unaware of what is happening in his surroundings.

"CIEN FLEUR, BIG TREE!" Robin sprouted a row of arms that formed into one big tree. The arms bended as it whacked Giga Bowser from the front side, staggering him back as Chopper stood behind him before turning into his Horn point.

"ROSEO COLLONADE!" Chopper slashed through Giga Bowser's knees with his antlers causing him the beast to fall on his back.

**Meanwhile...**

Xemnas was confused at what he just heard, "You plan to beat me without hatred!" Xemnas asked furiously, "Don't make a fool of yourself! Anger and hate are the key to winning your battles! Without them, you're just a weak puppet!" Xemnas then yelled as he charged towards Luffy, but before he could swing his blades at him, Luffy caught him off guard, and socked him in the face, "Geh!"

"Haaa!" Luffy then charged in, and delivered a headbutt into Xemnas' neck, staggering the Nobody back as Luffy then did a roundhouse kick, kicking Xemnas across the face as he fell on the ground in an instant

_"What is going on!"_ Xemnas thought angrily. He then got up, and was about to do an aerial dance, but Luffy caught him before he could spin, and suplexed him into the ground behind him. Luffy then backflipped on his feet while letting of Xemnas, and stretched his arm into his face, driving him across the floor as the Nobody tumbled backwards. Xemnas groggily gets up, and noticed that Luffy looked absolutely calm. _"Where is the rage! He's not fighting with rage, yet he is attacking much faster and stronger than ever before! How is he doing this!"_ Xemnas then warped behind Luffy, who turned, and grabbed Xemnas by his wrists, before delivering a headbutt to Xemnas' head, "Ugh!"

Xemnas staggered back as Luffy then charged at him while stretching his arms back, "GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusted his palms into Xemnas' gut, sending the Nobody across the air in sheer pain.

**Meanwhile...**

"HYOU KINDAMA!" Zoro leaped over Giga Bowser's body, doing multiple slashes across his body while flying by. Giga Bowser growled as he sat up to retaliate, but Franky launched his right arm towards him.

"STRONG RIGHT!" Franky grabbed Bowser's collar from afar, and pulled it back, staggering Giga Bowser forward as Nami then charged at Giga Bowser, with the end of her staff covered in electricity.

"THUNDER CHARGE, SWING ARM!" Nami swinged the end of her staff at Giga Bowser's crotch area, causing the beast to double over as he fell on knees and forehead.

**Meanwhile...**

Xemnas regained his balance as he floated in midair, panting heavily while holding his stomach, "This cannot be happening to me... I was winning, wasn't I?" Xemnas asked in deep confusion, "That boy is suppose to die here, not me! I cannot fail Obscurum like this! I cannot lose against an ignorant pirate who can't accept his fate!"

"Here I come for more, Black coat guy!" Luffy yelled determingly, while Xemnas glared back.

"No... I won't accept this!" Xemnas yelled before flying up high into the air. Luffy stopped running to see Xemnas' body glowing blue, "You think you can beat me? You're such a fool, Monkey D. Luffy!" Xemnas placed his arms against his stomach, causing the whole realm to turn pitch black. Then suddenly, a dome of red beams floated around Luffy, surprising him in the instant the beams appeared.

"Whoa! They're so many of them!" Luffy gasped as he realized he was trapped.

"Now! Accept your fate!" Xemnas laughed before spreading his arms out as the dome of red beams fired multiple beams around Luffy.

"OOOWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Luffy was actually fighting back against the beams, punching and dodging them with each millisecond passing by. It seems that no matter how exhausted Luffy he was, he was extremely determined to survive for the sake of himself, and everyone else he have met throughout his big journey across the cosmos. A minute has passed since the beams were shooting at Luffy, who was still fighting back as the dome suddenly exploding from the outside, releasing a blind light that covered the entire realm.

The light faded as Luffy was now back in the strange realm on one knee, but before he could get up, Xemnas kicked him down on his back, and faced his aerial blade at him, "You will die here!"

**Meanwhile...**

Giga Bowser felt dazed and exhausted as he pushed himself up from the ground, but his body was so injured, he could barely move his body the way he wants to. The crew stood around him as they prepared their final attack. Nami smiled as she then pointed at the beast.

"Okay, guys! Let's finish him for good this time!" Nami said. The crew nodded as they then ran off in separate directions, while Nami raised her PCT up, "COOL CHARGE!" Nami released a cool breeze from her staff as it blew around her, creating several kinds of mirages of herself, "MIRAGE TEMPO, FATA MORGANA!"

Giga Bowser wasted no time, and swiped his claw at Nami and her mirages, but Zoro and Sanji came in attacking, attacking Giga Bowser's arms with slashes and kicks.

"COLLIER SHOOT!"

"ONI GIRI!"

Zoro and Sanji attacked Giga Bowser's legs, forcing the beast to fall on his knees. The duo then retreated as Giga Bowser went to get up again, but felt weaker than before as Robin sprouted multiple arms from his body, and binds him in place, preventing him from going anywhere, "DOSCIENTOS FLEUR!" With over two hundred arms holding him in his condition, he stood in place dazedly while trying to regain his focus.

"Yosh! I expect you to put this in good use, Longnose." Franky said as what stood in front of him and Usopp was a giant slingshot strap, The Kuwagata, clamped to the floor.

"It's huge! But I will do my best to use this at it's full potential!" Usopp said while giving the thumbs up.

"Ow!" Then it's time that I go off!" Franky yelled as he then ran towards Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser saw Franky coming, and despite being binded in place, he managed to rear his head back to headbutt Franky, but Chopper came from the sidelines, slammed his hoove across the beast's jaw. The beast screeched in pain, and immediately felt dazed as Chopper then looked at Franky while landing on the ground.

"Hurry, Franky! Get up on him while he is dazed!" Chopper yelled.

"Right!" Franky yelled as he then did a leap, "COUP DE BOO!" Franky inflated his rear, and released a current of air, sending him flying way above Giga Bowser. He then refueled himself with more cola before doing his natural pose, "SUPAAA!" Franky then connected his arms into his tube before aiming down at Giga Bowser.

"I'd never thought I would use this, but now is the best time!" Usopp said as he placed a big explosive pellet for the Kuwagata, and placed it in the front of the strap before pulling the strap back with all his might. "Grr... it's strong..."

"Let's go, let's go!" Nami said while creating a big heat ball, cool ball, and thunder ball around Giga Bowser, along with her mirages.

"ASURA!" Zoro casted up his extra limbs and head again, and focused the tips of his blades at Giga Bowser from the front. Chopper then leaped up from Zoro's shoulder in his jumping point, and turned into his arm point while up in midair.

Sanji smoked a cigarette as he tapped his blazing foot on the ground behind him, getting ready to attack Giga Bowser from behind.

Giga Bowser regained his focus as he realized that he was surrounded, and could barely do a thing to fight back.

**Meanwhile...**

Luffy gritted his teeth as Xemnas raised his left aerial blade to the side to finish off Luffy, "I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE!" Luffy yelled as he then punched away Xemnas' aerial blade, and stretched his other arm back, "GOMU GOMU NO BULLET!" Luffy pulled in, and thrusted his fist into Xemnas gut.

"Gegh!" Xemnas grunted as he immediately retaliated by doing a quick spin, and striking Luffy in the ribs with his right aerial blade. Luffy was knocked off his feet sideways as he went over Xemnas' blade, and was about to fall flat on his chest. "I will become the ruler of this world! I will become the ruler of it all!"

"I... WILL... WIIIINNNNNN!" Luffy managed to land on his feet, and charged at Xemnas with multitudes of fists across Xemnas' body.

"GAAAGHH!" Xemnas cried as Luffy then kicked him up high in the air. Luffy then leaped after him, and kicked Xemnas in the back, kicking up in the air even higher. Luffy then got back on the ground, and did multiple back flips to get some distance. Once he did, he crouched, and slammed his fist on the ground.

"GEAR SECOND!" Luffy's body released steam, and turned red again as Luffy then placed his thumb into his mouth, "GEAR THIRD! HONE FUUSEN!" Luffy inflated his arm, and transferred the air into his pumped up body, making it round. Luffy then crouched down while holding the air inside him, as he then looked up to see Xemnas limplessly falling towards the ground. "GOMU GOMU NOOOOO..."

**Meanwhile...**

The crew waited to strike until Nami then snapped her fingers, "NOW! LET'S TAKE THIS TURTLE DOWN!"

And with that said, the crew initiated their final attack. Zoro slashed through Giga Bowser in his Asura form; Nami threw her bended staff underneath the beast, causing the energy from the elemental balls she created to shot down through Giga Bowser's body to get absorbed by the staff; Usopp released the strap, causing it to fire the pellet onto Giga Bowser's gut before it exploded violently upon impact; Sanji did a running leap, and planted his blazing foot on the back of Giga Bowser's shell between the spikes, shooting out a blazing beam from the foot as it caused the beast's shell to crack; Chopper dove down towards Giga Bowser, and thrusted his hooves into his forehead, leaving a big imprint that looks like a sakura pellet in the process; Robin's sprouted arms snapped Giga Bowser's back with great force; and Franky unleashed a Coup de vent, with the massive current of air raining down over the beast.

All of these attacks struck simultaneously, as they all mixed to release a colorful and massive explosion, "STRAWHAT ULTIMATE PIECE!"

The attacks were unbearable to resist as Giga Bowser screeched in sheer pain with his head raised up, as his eyes started to turn back to normal.

**Meanwhile...**

"GIGANT JET SHELL!" Luffy launched himself across the air like a giant, speeding cannonball. As Xemnas fell, he noticed him coming, but was so weak, he couldn't move a muscle. "HIIIIYYYAAAAAAAAAA!"

CRAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSHH!

"UGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh...!" Luffy rammed his body into Xemnas, pushing his body through the air like a missile until Luffy rammed him into a barrier close to one of the white wormholes. "O... Obs... Obscurum... UGH!" Xemnas eyes rolled back into his head as Luffy continued pushing the Nobody's body with his own, as the barrier behind was starting to crack.

The whole realm started to have cracks as a matter of fact, as Luffy rammed his body into Xemnas so hard, he broke through the barrier, destroying the mysterious realm as the entire place released a bright light upon it's destruction.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 131: ?.

What could happen next, you might wonder? Stay tuned...


	131. Final arc Pt ?

Sorry this took so long to come; I wanted this to be perfect. You might've already noticed that this chapter is long, so you might want to skim through the first parts until you notice something important. Trust me; you're going to find something you need to know that is probably going to blow your mind away. And I expect plenty of commentary in this chapter as well... okay, you can review if you want, but it would be nice to hear from folks that have read my story, but haven't reviewed my story that much, since I do believe this is my best work yet.

Alright, enough chitter-chatter. It's time that everything comes out in the open. Here goes nothing...

* * *

Battles of hatred ending with a bang. The Strawhat pirates, who have endured such a difficult journey, have finally confronted the last obstacles in their way from taking down Obscurum. Luffy went to face the last ruler, Xemnas, in a different realm alone, while his crew went to face off Bowser in his ultimate form, Giga Bowser. Their battles were challenging, brutal, devestating, and overall, the chances of the Strawhats surviving were drastically low. Yet, in the end, Luffy and his crew managed to overcome all odds, and defeated Giga Bowser and Xemnas.

The crew has reached their goal. They have overcome the dark fortress; survived against the Aterneco; infiltrated the dark castle, and defeated the Obscurum rulers one by one, including their minions; and now stand between in the dead lands, which now lie in ruin due to the aftermath of the crew's battles. Their is only one thing left for the crew to do, and that is to destroy the source of darkness itself. They must do something to stop Obscurum from gathering dark life, before it's too late!

The crew have made it this far, but can they stop Obscurum! It's time to find out, as the long-awaited confrontation between the Strawhat pirates, the crew that never gives up on their dreams; and Obscurum, the dead world that absorbs the darkness, and spreads it amongst other, will finally be told!

Chapter 131: Obscurum's core, The world of hell

The entire dark fortress floating in front of Obscurum's core turned quiet from that moment; the moment when the Strawhat crew delivered their all to defeat Giga Bowser with one big group attack.

On top of the tower, the Strawhat crew were also silent, as they were standing in the places where they attacked Giga Bowser. The beast's body twitched with unmeasurable pain. The wounds, cuts, bruises, and the blood around his body were very hard to not notice.

"Graaaghh... graghh.. graghh..." Giga Bowser panted in pain as he was staggering a bit from his injuries. The crew then took a step back from the beast, watching him raise his head, "RROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA ARRRRRRR!"

"Yah!" Usopp and Chopper gasped while stepping away, while the rest of the crew got ready without saying a word. They kept their gazes on Giga Bowser, as they thought he was going to fight back, but that never happened.

"Uggrroough... grughh..." Giga Bowser's eyes closed as his body then released a blinding light, causing the crew to step away as something was happening. The light grew smaller and smaller by the second, until the light vanished, and revealed Bowser was reverted back into his normal form. The crew didn't let their guard down, however, as they were still cautious of Bowser, and thought that he might do some sort of trick.

But the only thing Bowser did was stare at the ground with his eyes nearly closed. He still had the injuries from his Giga Bowser, and he hanged his arms loosely while barely being able to stay standing. He panted very slowly, and looked at the Strawhat crew, seeing how they are still lively, despite the injuries they have obtained. Bowser was hurt, numb, and was mostly tired. He went through so much to get his revenge at Luffy, but in the end, he got beaten by his crew instead. There was nothing much for Bowser to do now in his condition, except for one thing. The Koopa king gave off a weak smile, before he slowly closed his eyes, and collapsed on his chest. And just like that, for the first time ever in this fic, Bowser fell unconscious.

The wind blew by as the crew looked down at Bowser silently, not showing off any expressions upon their victory over him for a little while.

"It's finally over..." Nami said before sighing. The others then finally took a moment of rest as some of them panted out of exhaustion. Zoro sat down with his legs crossed, and sheathed his swords away before taking off the bandanna off his head.

"He was pretty tough for a while there..." Zoro said with his eyes closed.

"Ughhh, that was brutal!" Usopp said while he and Chopper slowly sat down on the floor next to each other, "I really thought we were going to get killed by him."

"Y-Yeah. Me too..." Chopper agreed.

Franky walked over to Giga Bowser, and tapped him with his foot, "Yep, he is down and out this time. He was sure relentless the way he followed us all the way here."

"Revenge can drive someone to do extreme and unnecessary things." Robin said while walking up to the unconscious Bowser, "It's a shame that it had to end like this for him."

"As long as he learned his lesson about never messing with us again, then I could care less." Sanji said as he sat on Bowser's shell between his spikes, and smoked a cigarette, "What troubles me is that we have to get this guy out of this place after Luffy comes back."

"Oh, that's right! We don't know where Luffy went to!" Chopper exclaimed while standing up.

"He still must be fighting with that last ruler." Zoro said while rubbing his head, "He must have beaten him by now."

"Hmm... oh?" Nami blinked as she could hear a trembling noise. She looked behind her, and saw that the floating ground around the tower was starting to collapse. Usopp, and the others got up once they noticed this too.

"Whoa! Back to the center, everyone!" Usopp yelled.

The crew ran to the center, with Franky and Zoro picking up Bowser, and carried him on their shoulders while catching up to his crew as the floor around the arena was falling apart, starting from the ledge, and to the surface around the tower. They fell, and crashed down into the floor below, causing them to break into smaller pieces of rubble, but were still big nonetheless. The Strawhats stood on the tower, watching this as they looked over the ledge, seeing the destruction below.

There was hardly anything left in the fortress. The crew could see the path from where they got into the fortress, and to where they entered the castle was a complete wreck, and most of the castle gates, and the castle itself were nothing but rubble now. The only thing that stood intact was the main tower, except for the gaping hole it has in the center, and not to mention, the main floor no longer has any walls anymore.

"I can't believe this much happened ever since we've arrived." Robin said.

"Well, this is mostly our fault." Nami said, "I kinda knew from the moment we got here we would end up destroy something, but I never thought there would be this much damage." Nami then sighed while lowering her head, "And I don't think we will find anything of value here now that the castle is destroyed..."

Zoro and Franky dropped Bowser on the floor, and approached their comrades, "What's done is done." Zoro said, "All that matters now is to wait for Luffy until he gets back."

"What if he came back, but appeared in a different place. Should we get down from here, and take a look around?" Sanji asked.

"No way! As far as I know, up here is the safest part of this place! We go down there, we might encounter more of those dark creature things!" Usopp said.

"We won't go anywhere! We'll wait here until Luffy returns!" Nami said sternly. Everyone then grew silent, as they then waited somewhat patiently until Luffy returned. As several seconds went by, a loud sound could be heard.

"What was that?" Franky asked while turning around. The crew could hear some sort of a cracking sound from behind the main floor. The crew approached where the sound was coming from, as they then saw visible cracks forming in the air.

"Something is there." Sanji said. The cracks grew bigger as everyone was taking a step away from it. As the cracks grew bigger, they could hear also hear someone yelling.

"What could be happening?" Robin asked. The cracks finally stopped as the yelling grew even louder.

"Everyone, step back!" Zoro yelled as everyone backed away before the cracks shattered like glass, revealing a dark portal as something were flying out of it, or in this case, somebody. The crew looked up to see none other than their captain, Luffy, inflated in his gear second form as he flew up high in the air, pushing the unconscious Xemnas up in the air with his head.

"It's Luffy!" Chopper exclaimed happily. The crew were relieved to see their captain alive, and also noticed Xemnas as well.

"H-He did it! He defeated that creepy coat guy!" Usopp said while pointing up in the air excitedly.

Luffy then reached his limit as he released the air in him from his mouth, and limplessly flew down to the main floor while reverting back to his normal form.

"Quick, somebody catch him!" Nami exclaimed. Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Franky quickly rushed underneath Luffy to catch him, but Luffy ended up crashing onto them with a loud thud, and formed a dust cloud afterwards. The cloud faded as Luffy was lying ontop of his crew, who were dogpiled underneath.

"Bah!" The crew got up, knocking Luffy over onto the ground carelessly. Nami, and Robin got around Luffy as Chopper knelt down in his brain point, and puts his ear against Luffy's chest, hearing his heart still beating.

"He's okay. He's just worn out." Chopper said. The crew sighed in relief, as suddenly, Xemnas crashed into the floor with a thud near the ledge facing towards Obscurum's core. They turned to see Xemnas knocked out as he lied on his back motionlessly. The crew didn't care about him as they turned their attention back towards Luffy.

"How hurt is he, Chopper?" Franky asked.

"He has many injuries, but nothing that looks as fatal." Chopper said upon observation, "He should be fine after he takes his rest."

"Ergh, we don't have that kind of time. We need him awake now." Sanji said with a frown.

"Wait, I'll get him up." Usopp said as he then looked at Luffy, "Oi, Luffy! The core just changed into a big ball of meat!"

This immediately woke up Luffy, as he then sprung up to his feet, startling the crew as Luffy looked very excited, "A big ball of meat! WHERE IS IT!" Luffy asked as he turned towards the core with an overly excited face, but then frowned upon seeing that the core was still the same, "Heeeeeyyy, you liar! It still looks the same!" Luffy said as his body then twitched in pain, causing him to fall on his rear, "Oooooohhh, I feel so hungry. I need food!"

"He sure woke up rather quickly..." Robin said.

The crew then helped Luffy on his feet, as Luffy then looked at his surroundings, "Oh, so everyone is here, huh?" Luffy asked while looking at his crew, "Where are we, anyway? I don't remember this place." He said while scratching his head.

"We're still ontop of the tower. It's just that things got a little crazy after you left." Nami said, "We were able to beat Bowser while you were gone. He's right there, just so you know."

Luffy glanced over his shoulder to see Bowser unconscious on the floor, "Huh. He looks pretty beat. He must have been pretty strong guy. I sure wish I knew why he was so angry at me though..." Nami sighed as Luffy then noticed Xemnas on the ledge, "Oh! It's the black coat guy! He's here too?"

"Don't you remember?" Usopp asked, "You sended him flying just now. How can you forget that?"

"I don't know. I guess I beat him up so hard, I forgot how I did it." Luffy said with a shrug. The crew then lets out a sigh before showing off their happy expressions.

"I guess that doesn't matter; you defeated the last ruler guy, Strawhat. We knew you could do it!" Franky said with a thumbs up.

Luffy smiled upon seeing the happy expressions in his crew's faces, until Nami placed her hand on Luffy's shoulder from behind, "This isn't over yet, Luffy. We still have that 'thing' to take care of." Nami said sternly.

Luffy's smile then faded into a stoic look. The crew also grew serious as everyone then turned towards the illuminating core of the dark world. They watched as the core emitted electricity from the inside, and it remained glowing in a light blue color as before. The Strawhats were silent while looking at the core. After everything the crew went through to defeat the rulers, destroying the core might be their toughest challenge yet.

"So... what do we do?" Zoro asked. The crew was still silent; they were clueless in what to do in this situation. Even though the Strawhats were not willing to give up after getting so far, they have never encountered a situation like this before, so they just realized that destroying a core of a deadly planet seems impossible.

"Let's throw a rock at it." Luffy suggested.

"You think something like that would work?" Usopp asked a little frustrated.

"I don't know. We won't know until we try." Luffy said.

Nami slapped her forehead, and lets out a stressing sigh, "This is way harder than it looks. We never really came up with a plan for this."

"If only Mr. Crazy Hand was here to help us." Robin said while rubbing her chin.

"We don't even know if he is still around here." Sanji said with a sigh.

"Oooo! I know! How about we about throw this piece of glass at the core?" Luffy asked Sanji while holding a piece of glass over his head. Sanji ignored Luffy, who dropped the glass, and started searching for something, while the discussion continued.

"Hmm, with what we have now, it's probably not going to work against that big ball anyway." Franky said while scratching his head, "We really need that hand bro to help us out..." Franky then realized something as he then snapped his fingers, "Hold on, isn't the other hand here too?"

"Oh, that's right! We forgot about Master Hand!" Chopper exclaimed while waving his arms, "He's probably around here! We should go find him, and ask for his help!"

"Let's hope he wasn't around the castle." Zoro said while looking over the ledge of the floor, "If he was, he must be sleeping under a pile of rubble by now."

"Does that mean we he have to go all the way down from this safe spot?" Usopp asked nervously.

"It's not like we have a choice, bro." Franky said while patting Usopp on the shoulder, "We've came here to rescue the guy anyway. We might as well go fetch him now."

The crew then agreed to the idea, while Zoro suddenly turned around, and looked at Xemnas. "Okay, then let's get down to the rubble below, and find him as soon as we can." Nami said as she then looked at the core with a concerned look, "The more I just look at that, the more I get this bad feeling. We really can't waste more time just standing around here."

"Yosh! How about we throw him into the core instead?" Luffy asked with a confident look as he pointed at the unconscious Bowser behind him.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" Nami yelled with sharp teeth showing.

"Hold on, you guys." Zoro said, "I sense something strange here..."

The crew looked over Zoro, and noticed he was looking at Xemnas, "What is it? Is he still alive?" Usopp asked behind Zoro.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sensing something strange from him." Zoro said while putting his hand around his blades, "I can't pinpoint it exactly, but I could feel a weak presence that's growing stronger as we speak."

"It must be another trick." Robin said with a worried look, "We should be very careful. If this man is still conscious, who knows what he'll might do next."

"No problem! I'll just kick his ass again!" Luffy said confidently as he walked over to Xemnas while winding up his arm. Usopp and Chopper then held Luffy back.

"Wait a minute, Luffy! It could be trap!" Usopp yelled.

"So what! If I beat him up again, it wouldn't be a problem! Let me go!" Luffy grunted while trying to break free. As Usopp and Chopper kept holding him back, the rest of the crew could also feel something growing stronger, as the winds were also blowing around them harder than before due to this mysterious force. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper noticed this too as Usopp and Chopper used all their strength to push Luffy back, and stood next to their companions.

"Eagh! Wh-What is with this breeze!" Nami asked while keeping her head low, along with everyone else.

"I think we're about to find out!" Franky yelled while raising his guard. The crew were ready to fight yet again, as they stared down at Xemnas, waiting for something to happen. The wind then stopped as something big flew from behind the ledge where Xemnas is. The crew gasped in shocked upon what they saw, but it wasn't something they expected in the least.

"KOOOOWAAAAAAABUUUUUN NNNNGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA!"

What turned out to be an incredible force around Xemnas' body actually turned out to be Crazy Hand, making a flashy entrance by popping up from behind the tower. He was carrying Master Hand, who was still unconscious, by his fingers with his thumb, as the crew were surprised to see Crazy Hand again.

"Oi, It's Crazy Hand! He's still alive!" Luffy exclaimed as his crew were also relieved to see him. Crazy Hand then looked down, and noticed the Strawhats waving at him.

"Ahhhhhh! It's you guys!" Crazy Hand exclaimed happily as he carelessly tossed his unconscious brother over the crew, and into the ground behind them. "Oohh, I'm so glad to see you guys again! Come here; let me give ya a hug!" Then without thinking, Crazy Hand dived in towards the crew, who suddenly gasped as they tried to run away.

CRAAAAAAASHHH!

Crazy Hand crashed onto the crew with a loud thud, and later picked them all up from the ground, and hugged them tightly while crying with joy, "Oh ho ho hoooo! It's been so scary without you guys! I'm so glad that you are all safe..." Crazy Hand then wiggled his fingers, feeling the crew, who were grunting in pain, "... And it's good you guys you still feel as soft as before." Crazy Hand said seductively.

"PUT US DOWN, DAMN IT!" Nami yelled while pounding her fists at Crazy. Crazy then gently puts the crew on the floor again, allowing them to regain their breath as they too were happy to see Crazy.

"Uooh... C-Crazy Hand! We're so glad to see you okay!" Chopper exclaimed happily after regaining his composure.

"I'm not okay, I'm completely insane. But thanks for caring, little man." Crazy Hand said before he snapped his fingers, and pointed at Chopper approvingly. Chopper then did his happy dance upon being complimented, while the others approached Crazy.

"Crazy Hand, where have you been all this time?" Robin asked.

"Well, after I got you guys on here, I fell like a gajillion miles down until I regained conscious, and flew back up here a gajillion miles later." Crazy Hand said, probably a little overexaggerated, "Then I faced some scary zombie people, and I got away before they could devour my gorgeous figure. I then came here, but... wow this place is messed up." Crazy Hand, noticing the destruction of the castle, but then shrugged, "So, I came here, and guess what? I found my brother in a cage! I tried getting him out, but the cage suddenly went rolling down the fortress, going through like... 130 buildings or so, but I was able to catch up to the cage, and destroy it with a mighty karate chop!"

Crazy then looked away, "But I kinda hit my brother with my chop too, so he's still knocked out." Crazy then looked at the crew upon realizing something, "Oh yeah, if you hadn't figured it out by now, my bro is right behind you."

The crew turned around, and for once, they see Master Hand in person. The Strawhats walked over to the hand, who was still unconscious, as Luffy knelt down close to him, and stared at him in awe, "So this is Master Hand..."

"We meet the big guy at last. I didn't expect meeting him would be like this." Sanji said.

"He looks so much cooler in real life. Even unconscious, I can still feel a good vibe from him." Usopp said in awe.

"You guys are admiring him too much. He looks like Crazy, only he's a righty." Franky stated while rubbing his head.

Nami went to check on Master Hand, before glancing over her shoulder to look at Crazy, "Is he going to be alright?"

"Oh, sure! I have hit him harder before. He'll wake up eventually..." Crazy Hand reassured. The crew stared at Master Hand for a little while, until Crazy finally noticed Bowser laying on the floor, "What in the... what's Bowser doing here?" Crazy Hand asked a little shocked as he floated above Bowser, and poked him in the head, "Yo, Bowser! Whatcha doing in a deadly life-sucking planet such as this? Huh? Huhh? Huuuhhh?" Crazy asked, not realizing that he was poking Bowser so hard, a dent was forming on the ground underneath his head.

"Cut that out! He's already hurt!" Nami yelled, causing Crazy to stop poking Bowser, "Huh... anyway, it's good that you're here. We need your help. When you brought us here, you never exactly told us how to stop the core."

"Huh? The core?" Crazy asked curiously.

"You know, the core of this world." Zoro said while facing towards Crazy, "We don't know how to stop it, and we figured you might know what to do."

Crazy Hand then turned towards Obscurum's core, and gasped while spreading his fingers apart. "Ooooh, that core! Dang, it's waaaay bigger up close." Crazy commented. He then rubbed his fingers with his thumb, thinking deeply in how to destroy the core. The crew looked at Crazy silently, until the hand suddenly snapped his finger, "Ah ha! That's it!" Crazy then looked at the Strawhats, "Have you guys ever considered throwing a rock at it?"

The Strawhats, except for Robin and Luffy, fell on their backs in disbelief. They all then got up, and furiously looked at Crazy, "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" The Strawhats asked furiously, except for Robin and Luffy.

"I know what I'm saying here." Crazy replied calmly, "Usually, cores are, like, the biggest weakspots ever. Just touching one could make it explode. Trust me; when my brother and I were started creating the smash world, I touched the core, and it easily exploded. The explosion wasn't all that big for us, but my bro got angry at me anyway. The point is, if we throw something at the core, I'm sure it's going to blow up."

"That sounds rather simple, but it doesn't sound safe." Robin said, "There is still a matter of escaping this place. We don't know how fast the core will blow up, so how are we going to escape safely?"

"Pfft! I can get you guys outta here faster than you can say 'rock bottom'." Crazy said confidently, "I can carry you guys back to your ship, and high tail it outta here just like the way we came in."

"I doubt that's going to work the second time, but seeing that there are no other options, I guess we can only hope your plan works." Nami said a little concerned.

"Right on. Now..." Crazy then picked up Bowser, "Since Bowser is the heaviest thing here, I will throw him at the core. He's bound to go through with his massive buttocks."

"You're NOT throwing him at the core!" Nami scolded furiously.

"I was just kidding. Geez, you're always so mean to me." Crazy whined.

While the crew tried figuring out what Crazy should use, Luffy continued to stare at Master Hand with a dull expression, "Mm?" Luffy's eyes widened a bit as he could see Master Hand's fingers twitched.

"Uu..ugh..." Master Hand groaned as he was regaining conciousness. The crew and Crazy realized this as they quickly rushed around Master Hand to see if he was okay.

"He's coming to!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Bro! Are you okay! Those losers didn't do anything nasty on you, did they!" Crazy asked. Master Hand groaned in pain as he didn't get up, but could hear Crazy talking to him.

"Crazy Hand... is that you?" Master Hand asked weakly.

"Y-Yeah! It's me, man!" Crazy hand exclaimed as he sounded like he was crying in joy, "Don't worry, you're safe now! We're here to rescue you!"

Master Hand panted as he finally noticed the Strawhat crew. He looked at Luffy, who stared back with the same dull expression. "Who... are you?"

Crazy responded for Luffy, "They are the Strawhat pirates, bro! They are the guys I have always talked to you about! I brought them here so they can help me rescue you!"

"Rescue me...?" Master Hand sounded confused hearing this, "This can't be... where are... ughguh!"

"You're still hurt! Just rest for now, and let us take care of you!" Chopper exclaimed. Master Hand then grew quiet, and was so low at energy, he couldn't help but rest. Crazy hand was worried about his brother condition, along with Strawhat crew as they worried about Master hand as Crazy Hand is. They were all silent while looking at Master Hand, as someone else was regaining consciousness.

"Rrrgghh..." Xemnas, after getting beat so hard by Luffy, was suddenly coming to. He groggily sat himself up by pushing his upper body up with hand up against a glass on the floor, which shattered afterwards. Luffy heard the glass break, as he then turned around, and saw Xemnas.

"You..." Luffy growled. The crew, and Crazy Hand then looked at Xemnas, and couldn't believe their eyes.

"I don't believe it! He's still alive!" Usopp asked. Xemnas tried his best to get back up on his feet, but ended up collapsing on his hands and knees. He panted and weaved repeatedly as he raised his head, and saw the crew and the hand brothers. He smiled as he slowly rose up on his knees with his hands lowered.

"Isn't this a pleasant sight?" Xemnas asked, "There is nothing more pleasant than to see a helpless soul reuniting with his pathetic brother. Too bad they won't be together for long..."

"You bastard! Even in your condition, you still think you can beat us!" Sanji asked.

"You don't have the right to threaten us! You've already lost this battle!" Nami yelled.

Xemnas merely laughed at those remarks, "Fools... this was never about winning or losing." Xemnas then stood up while slouching, "It was about making a point. You will not escape from this world. Everything will go according to plan, even if I do happen to die here."

"No, it won't, bro! You're going to watch us destroy the core, and then we will leave you here to die with this world!" Franky exclaimed, "You're so called perfect world is about to get what it deserves for trying to take over our lives!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha... it is futile." Xemnas said before collapsing on his knees again, "... You cannot destroy this world. It's unstoppable. I should know, because this world has given me the knowledge to rule it. I know everything about this new world, and I know that it bears no weaknesses. It cannot be destroyed... especially by the likes of you."

"You liar! There has to be a way to stop this world! It can't be invincible!" Usopp yelled.

"The only way to destroy this beautiful world, is if the ray of hope were to come, and blast the dark energy away like it did before." Xemnas said as he then collapsed on his hands, but remained smiling, "But let's face it, not even that managed to get rid of this world completely; it only delayed it's ultimate purpose to conquer it all. Even if the ray somehow managed to come, and attack this world now, it wouldn't deliver the same effects as it did before. Ever since I was reborn, I made sure this world would end up living forever by giving my life to it! I have given up everything I once cherished just to help this world prosper, and destroy it's enemies. That's my purpose as the chosen one, and I can clearly say, that your meaningless lives will end here."

Luffy had enough of Xemnas, as he walked over to him, lifted him up by the collar of his coat, "Tell us how stop this world! There has to be a way!"

"It's hopeless for you all..." Xemnas replied with a soft smile, "It was already too late since way before the days we were born! You can't possibly be dull enough to believe you can save everyone? You're pathetic... just like the rest of you!"

Luffy then dropped Xemnas forcefully on the floor, panting with anger as Xemnas merely laughed while crawling back to the ledge behind him, "Threaten me all you like; it won't change a thing! As the chosen ruler, I have no doubt that Obscurum will help me kill the fools who stand in it's way! Behold the true power of the darkness!" Xemnas then turned around, and faced towards Obscurum's cores on his knees. Xemnas bowed down towards the core gracefully, and raised his head towards it. "Obscurum... I beg of you; as your designated ruler, please grant me the strength to destroy these fools who dare question your power! I know I've failed to do so upon my own strength, but I refuse to give up while I still have the chance to prove I am worthy for you! It's because of your existence, I have felt whole again! I don't need a heart to know that I can be of great use to you. So please... lend me your power! Lend me the strength to wipe out all the threats in your path, and together, nothing will ever stand in our way again!"

Xemnas maniatically stared at the core, waiting for some kind of response. The Strawhat crew and Crazy Hand were a little nervous; they had no idea what was going to happen as they were on alert, waiting for something bad to happen.

But it never came. Xemnas' wish for power was never granted; the core didn't change, deliver some kind of waves, or anything mystifying at all. Xemnas was dumbfounded; he remained on his knees, still expecting for some power, but he still remained the same. "Why...? Why won't you help me? I-I have done everything you asked for me to do. I have given away my life for you!" Xemnas then pointed at the Strawhats while still glaring at the core, "It was them that kept getting in the way! Don't blame me for my mistakes! It was all their fault from the start! They kept meddling in your affairs, and I did all I could to stop them! All I'm asking from you is some help, but you won't even give me that! How much more do I have to prove my loyalty to you!" Xemnas then gritted his teeth in anger, "I have held my tongue from asking you for your power. I know I must deserve it, but you can atleast give me an answer! I will not allow things to end like this!"

Xemnas then punched the floor, breaking some glass that was in front of him. He then slowly reached his hand towards the core, "Can you atleast spare me a heart? That's all I need to be truly whole! That's all I ever desired from you. If I can just get a heart, I swear I can kill these people in an instant! Please... I demand your strength! I BEG OF YOU! GIVE ME YOUR POWER! DAMN IT!"

Xemnas then pounded his arms on the floor repeatedly, begging the planet itself for power nonstop. The Strawhats just stared at him going nuts over power. They couldn't help but feel somewhat sorry for him.

"He's really lost his mind." Usopp said before gulping nervously.

"That guy will do everything just to get rid of us. He's even threatening the world he adores, for crying out loud!" Franky said with a shake of his head.

"He's no longer himself anymore." Robin said bluntly, "If he were a normal human being, he would've died by a heart attack by now. It's saddens me to see such a powerful man, dedicated to ruling this world, has deduced himself to this level. I know now that he is not capable of ruling a powerful planet like this one. No one is..."

"This guy had it coming." Sanji said with his hands in his pockets, "As if we allowed him to get away with this. It was only a matter of time."

The Strawhats silently watched Xemnas slamming his hands on the floor with anger. Xemnas then finally stopped, and panted heavily while looking away from the core, "I need... power. I need it... I need it..."

"Heh heh heh..." Crazy Hand chuckled as he walked pass Luffy with his middle fingers, and approached Xemnas from behind, "Well, well, well. Not so Mr. Tough And Serious anymore, are ya? Karma really did bit you hard in the ass this time."

"Eh!" Xemnas glanced over his shoulder, staring at Crazy Hand with a mild scared expression.

"You sure knew how to talk smack. You think you can do every single thing, just because you know how to keep a straight face all the time. Well, guess what, Mansex!" Crazy yelled, taunting Xemnas by rearranging the letters in his name, "You just showed everyone here that you are nothing but a big pancy, who didn't even realize that these awesome guys here were too awesome to fall against the serious, and so called 'badass' guys like you! Just because you have long, girly hair, doesn't mean you can beat everyone! In fact, you're a disgrace to those long hair guys after the whole dramafest you just performed for us. You make me sick!" Crazy then pointed at Xemnas with disgust, "And to top it all off, your real personality doesn't go with that big zipper coat you're wearing! THAT REALLY PISSES ME OFF!"

Xemnas could only watch in fear as Crazy then cracked his fingers, "It's payback time! You're going to pay for the things you have done to me and my brother, and I couldn't think of a better way of getting my revenge than to the things you were DYING to do to other men!" Crazy Hand then got above Xemnas, who tried getting away, but was too weak as Crazy then placed his thumb towards Xemnas' rear.

"Oh! He can't be serious!" Nami gasped as she, and the crew were a little frightened to see what Crazy has in mind for Xemnas, as Usopp covered Chopper's vision from seeing such a creepy thing that is about to take place.

"Hold still, this won't hurt much... oh ho ho, who am I kidding? It's going to hurt alot!" Crazy laughed maniacally as Xemnas couldn't escape, "Bottoms up!"

DOOOOOOOOONNNN!

Just right before Crazy was about to scar Xemnas for life, a loud sound echoed throughout the core. Everyone looked at the core, and noticed it was emitting a wavy aura that grew brighter and stronger by the second.

"What's happening!" Luffy asked. He and his crew looked at their surroundings, noticing the dark energy gathered around the the fortress they were on and the core was moving rather strangely. The dark energy was spreading and narrowing frequently like a heartbeat. Crazy got off of Xemnas, and regrouped with the Strawhats, also startled by these new turn of events.

"What's going on with Obscurum!" Usopp asked.

"I-I don't know! It has never done this sort of thing before!" Crazy replied nervously.

"The dark life is moving strangely! What is going to happen to us!" Robin asked. The dark energy then stopped beating, and started to shrink, closing in on the core, and the fortress.

"It's coming! Hold on, everyone!" Luffy yelled. Everyone lowered themselves as quickly as they could, with the dark energy closing in on the core with such speed, it was only a matter of milliseconds before the darkness would engulf over the fortress.

"Aahhhh!" Chopper cried as the darkness was only a few centimeters from engulfing the Strawhats and everyone else, but the energy suddenly came to a halt. "H-Huh?" Everyone gazed up at the dark element energy, which was really close for them to touch. Everyone was really scared, not even Zoro and Sanji could even keep a straight face just looking at the dark atmosphere from up close. The darkness then started to spread out once more, but in a slower pace than it did when it closed in on the core.

Suddenly, the dark energy suddenly released a regular sized vortex of dark element life, which soured across the air as it flew over the Strawhats, and released dark energy in between the fortress and the core. Immediately after that happened, more vortexes were made from every direction, and spreads out until they were all across the interior of Obscurum, and released dark element life in the same area where the first vortex did before.

"Stay back!" Zoro yelled as everyone was keeping their distances from the vortexes, which were more than the crew could count. The energy the vortexes were releasing formed into a pitch black cloud, which was bigger than the fortress itself. The vortexes then returned into the hollow pool of dark energy from whence it came, while the crew took some steps forward, looking at the humongous cloud in awe.

The whole planet was then silent for atleast a minute. Luffy squinted his eyes to see what lied inside the cloud, but the moment he did, The cloud engulfed throughout the interior of Obscurum, turning every single part of Luffy and everyone else's surroundings into pitch black.

"Uwaahh!" Everyone gasped as they couldn't see a thing. Everything was dark and cold, as if they were no longer in Obscurum anymore. Strangely enough, despite the darkness, everyone could still see each other.

"Where are we!" Franky asked while raising his sunglasses over his forehead.

"Everything is dark! Where the heck are we!" Usopp asked very nervously.

"Is everyone alright!" Nami asked.

"Tsk! This is bad! I can't tell what's going on around here!" Zoro grumbled.

"I'm scared! Somebody turn on the lights!" Chopper whimpered.

"Damn it! I can't see anything!" Sanji yelled while gritting his teeth. The crew desperately tried to see where they were, but they failed miserably.

"What's happening to this world...!" Robin asked as she was getting nervous as well.

"Grr!" Luffy looked around, and saw Xemnas still lying on the ground. Figuring that Xemnas might be up to something, Luffy went straight towards him. "Ugh!" Luffy stopped suddenly as he could see a purple light in front of him. Everyone else saw this too as the purple light grew in immense size before splitting in two. The light energy then formed into eyes, as they both shot wide open, startling the crew as they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"I-I-I-IT'S A MONSTER!" Usopp yelled in fear. Everyone gazed at the pupiless purple eyes in shock; even Xemnas looked shocked by this.

The eyes then stared down at the crew, and spoke, "... I am... the darkness." The mysterious eyes said with a multitude of calm voices, but they sound scary nonetheless, "I helped create life... now I shall take it all back."

The Strawhats tried to remain calm from hearing the mysterious being speak, but they couldn't help but to shake a bit from hearing a voice that can make anyone shiver. The one who was mostly shocked was Crazy Hand, as he looked at the eyes while shaking nervously.

"No... it can't be. This can't be real!" Crazy said nervously.

"What! What is it, Crazy!" Luffy asked as he and his crew looked at Crazy for answers.

"This presence... I've felt it before. I recognized this aura the instant I it came! Nobody else has this amount of dark life in them, other than the one that's right in front of us!" Crazy Hand then backed away, "This presence... I don't know how, but it's definitely him! It's... the Emperor God of Darkness... Obscus!"

The Strawhats were utterly shocked hearing this, even Xemnas was surprised once he overheard that. "The Emperor God! Alive!" He thought in shock.

The crew still in shocked hearing this, "O-Obscus! As in the Obscus who died with this planet!" Nami gasped. Everyone then looked back at the purple eyes, feeling the dark radiance from them. They actually felt weak by just looking at them.

"This world is full of it! Are you actually telling us that thing there is one of the Emperor gods you talked about!" Zoro asked while glaring at the eyes.

"Shit... We're really in trouble..." Sanji muttered. The crew kept their gazes on Obscus, who silently stared back as he could see Luffy glaring at him.

"I've waited patiently throughout countless of eras for the day that I would reign supreme over the cosmos I helped create, and these creatures before me dare to get in my way? I have never been so insulted... However, I never thought it would be this amusing neither." Obscus said as he then fixed his gaze at Xemnas, "You... you and the others were worthless to me from the very start! I have given you a purpose, and this is how you repay me?"

Xemnas was still bewildered of Obscus presence, that he nearly forgot to reply, and quickly rose up on his knees, "M-My lord... I-I-I didn't mean to displease you!" Xemnas said right away, "I did everything I could for you, but it just wasn't enough! If you might give me another chance, then-"

"SILENCE!" Obscus yelled while widening his eyes in anger. The rise of Obscus' tone unleashed a tremendous force that made Xemnas fall on his chest. This even made the Strawhats to lose their balance, and fell on their backs, including Crazy Hand, as he fell on his back as well.

"Tch! What power...!" Zoro gasped. He and everyone else have lost their breath just hearing Obscus talk; they couldn't even believe that they were still conscious. The crew groggily got up on their feet again, and stared at Obscus with somewhat nervous expressions.

Xemnas also managed to get back on his knees, but instead of looking afraid, he glared back at Obscus, "I realized that I've failed you!" He yelled, "But doesn't my will to keep fighting for you mean anything! I don't care what you do to me, but I will never lose my loyalty towards you, and this world you created with your bare hands!"

"Do not lie to me, Xemnas." Obscus replied calmly, "Even if you are telling truth, your body is not listening to your thoughts anymore." Xemnas eyes widened as he tried to prove Xemnas wrong by getting up, but only ended up falling on his hands and knees, "You see? You are useless to me now. I have no longer any need of your so called assistance."

Crazy Hand then got, and approached Obscus without fear, "O-Obscus! Don't you remember me?" Crazy asked, "You created me and my brother in the beginning of space and time! You are our master! Remember!"

Obscus stared at Crazy, and looked down towards Master Hand, who was still resting. He was quiet for atleast a minute before speaking, "I see... you two still live." Obscus said, "... Filthy creatures. You dare stand against your creator as well?"

Luffy was pissed hearing that as he clenched his hands anger while glaring at Obscus. Crazy was taken back by Obscus words, but tried remaining calm, "Obscus... you were alive all this time... why? Why are you doing this! During the war, you and Luminarious were being controlled by your people's anger towards each other. Luminarious didn't mean to destroy your planet! It was all just one big tragedy that should have never happened in the first place! Don't you realize what you're trying to do is so stupid!"

"I remembered what happened..." Obscus replied with a snarl, "The fools of Luminarium despised my people. They believed every single problem they had was because of the darkness I radiated into their lives. It was always this world that gets mistreated; it was always this world that never received the respect it deserved." Obscus then narrowed his eyes, "My people had the right to fight back. Those people of light thought they were so perfect, but I knew the truth. They were so blindsided by their precious light, that they believed they were perfect. It was because of that, they started the war. They lowered my people into their level... a bunch of bloodthirsty maniacs. That proved that not even the creatures of light deserve any respect. Everyone is the same as cruel..."

"That's not true!" Crazy yelled, "It's true that everyone in Luminarium and Obscurum during that time insisted in getting rid of each other, but after this world was destroyed, they've realized that they have made a huge mistake! The people from Obscurum that managed to survive that day managed to coexist with the people of Luminarium, and they got along well for this long now! If you can see that, then I know you will stop what you are doing!"

"I understand perfectly what happened after the war, and I couldn't be more betrayed!" Obscus replied, "My people sold themselves out to Luminarium. They knew they had nowhere else to go, and they betrayed me by coexisting with their opposites! And now, everyone has forgotten about the war, and their own rightful god! They even attacked me again with the power of Luminarium, trying their best to make sure I would stay out of their lives for good! They are no longer my people... and I will get my revenge! My darkness will consume them all, including those who never took part of that war, because they are just as same as everyone else! They will all be my slaves for eternity... they will soon understand that I am the only Emperor God who deserves to be the ruler of all life. I will prove it to you all... starting by engulfing the Grand universe with darkness first!"

Crazy Hand was dumbstrucked; he was so afraid of Obscus saying those words. "You... you really are going to do this... you aware of what you are going to do to all those people, and yet, you're still going through with this! If you would've said those things when Master Hand was conscious, you would've taken his will to live! He respected you and the other Emperor gods so much, and.. and you're saying this kind of crap!" Crazy then grew so furious, he emitted a powerful aura that bewildered the Strawhats, making them tremble in fear while they watched, "You nearly took my brother away from me... I don't have any respect for you anymore! In order to make sure you won't hurt anyone else... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! GYYYAAAAAARRGHHH!"

Crazy then flew in towards Obscus while folding himself into a fist, but right before he could punch Obscus in the eye, Obscus radiated dark energy that bursted Crazy into dark flames. "GUUGHHHH!"

"CRAAAZYYYY!" Luffy cried. Crazy was then shot down in the dark floor between the Strawhats, and remained motionless afterwards.

"Oh no, Crazy!" Nami gasped as she and the rest of the crew rushed towards Crazy's aid. The dark flames around Crazy vanished as the hand tried to get up, but was so weak, he could barely move his fingers.

"Crazy, get up! You're much stronger than this! Crazy!" Usopp yelled while shaking Crazy's index finger back and forth.

"Oi, bro! Quit messing around! He hardly did anything to you! Get back up, and show him who's boss!" Franky yelled, trying to get Crazy up again, but Crazy couldn't as his fingers started to twitch. The crew desperately tried to do something to help Crazy, while Luffy has already lost his patience. He glanced back at Obscus with a deadly glare, and took a loud step forward towards him.

"OOIII! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Luffy yelled as his voice echoed throughout the dark atmosphere.

Xemnas turned back at Luffy with a shocked expression, and couldn't believe he was yelling at the Emperor god, "That idiot... what is he trying to do!" He thought nervously, but furiously at the same time.

Obscus merely stared back at the captain, who could feel the anger in his glare. "You are the leader of the group who is trying to stop me, aren't you?" Obscus asked while narrowing his eyes, "First, you interfere in my affairs; killed my followers, and now you speak to me with such disrespect? Aren't you aware that I created your lives?"

"I don't care! You attacked my friend! You are going to pay for that!" Luffy replied furiously as he then pointed at Obscus, "And you're also going to take so many lives away, just so you can feel better about yourself! I can't let you get away with that no matter what!"

Obscus didn't react upon hearing that, and seeing Luffy's determined look didn't faze either. Obscus' eyes then widened a bit, as he saw Luffy's crew approaching their captain from behind, and stood beside them without fear. They glared at Obscus as well, which made the Emperor God sound a little puzzled.

"Interesting..." Obscus said, "It's possible, yet it's still surprising to see so many of them in a group. All of you people have balanced elemental properties. Your light and dark elements do not overcome each other; you're all the same." Obscus then snickered, "Huh huh huh... now I see how you managed to overcome all obstacles. With such a perfect balance, you can do almost anything that comes to mind. You stand out from the rest of those inferior beings; you're are what us Emperor Gods like to call 'The perfect beings'... although, being perfect has it's own qualities, not all perfect beings are smart enough to walk away from where they don't belong."

Obscus' dark presence rose the tension in the area even more, shaking up the Strawhats to the point where they might try to flee. Unfortunately for Obscus, the Strawhats wouldn't run away, no matter how scared they felt, "... Being brave will get you nowhere. There is nothing you can do to stop my wrath towards you inferior beings!" Obscus stated, "I am the all-powerful emperor god that will conquer the cosmos! I will eradicate any living being that dares goes against my wishes without any remorse. Your presence here has been, by far, the most disturbing. I have made you... and I will unmade you, if you dare proceed of your intentions any further! Leave now while you still have time to spare."

"We're not going anywhere!" Luffy replied, "We made a promise to Crazy that we will save Master Hand, and stop this world for good!"

"We made it this far... and you expect to us leave just because you want us to?" Zoro asked with a glare, "God or no god, I'm slicing you up into pieces."

"Well, to be honest, I'd rather avoid unnecessary fights... but seeing that this is important, I might as well stay until it's over!" Nami said with a smirk.

"Y-Y-You have no chance against us! We're an unstoppable force! Nobody and nothing can beat us!" Usopp yelled while his legs shivered.

"I can't just sit here, and let you get away with some stupid desire. We're going to put an end to this stupidity." Sanji said while standing up straight.

"We have made so many good friends on our way here, and I don't want to see them get hurt by anybody... especially by you!" Chopper yelled.

"We've made up our mind. If we were to die, then atleast we should die fighting for what is truly right." Robin said.

"Ow! Who cares if you created us! Anybody who messes with our way of life, he is going in for a world of hurt!" Franky yelled while giving a thumbs up.

Xemnas glanced over at the Strawhats, and was dumbfounded, but aggravated seeing them so positive in a situation like this. "Tch!" Xemnas looked away in silence while closing his eyes enraged. Obscus, on the other hand, was surprised. He didn't think the Strawhats would try to go against him, considering the terrible conditions the crew was in.

"So... despite the impossible, you will still fight for your lives, even for those you don't even know?" Obscus asked.

"That's right! Everyone deserves to live! They shouldn't die just because somebody wants them too! It's only because you have so much power, you think you know everything! Well, after what I just saw, you don't know anything about the people you helped create!" Luffy yelled, "I'll admit that I'm not even sure we can get out of this world... but I do know one thing!" He then threw a fist in the air, "I will make sure, that even if I die, I'm going to kick your ass!"

Obscus looked over at Luffy and his crew silently, before closing his eyes for several seconds, "... Very well. As your creator, even I can't change your mind. If it's a battle to the death you want... then it's battle you will get!" Obscus eyes then widened tremendously, causing the whole area to shake violently.

"Waaawahhh!" The Strawhat crew did their best to retain their footing as the dark atmosphere started to sink in towards Obscus' eyes.

"I shall reveal my form in your regular height level. You will rue the day you defied against your Emperor God!" Obscus' eyes then started to swirl in with the darkness, as if it was sucked in by a dark whirlpool. As all the darkness was being absorbed, the Strawhats and Xemnas could see that they were back on the top floor of the tower, and observed the darkness forming into one big sphere.

The sphere then slowly descended between the Strawhat and Xemnas, as the sphere glowed purple from within. The sphere then started to take form of a figure covered with darkness. Xemnas watched in bewilderment, while the Strawhat got ready to fight, despite in their conditions. "Oough.. wha?" Crazy Hand regained consciousness, and gasped upon seeing the sphere. "Ooh..."

"I am the Emperor God of darkness. There is nothing that is too bright, nor that is too big for me to engulf." Obscus said as the sphere finally disappeared, and the regular-sized figure formed remained floating in midair. The darkness the figure radiated slowly came off like burning pieces of paper. "No lesser being can escape the darkness. All will be consumed until there is no light left."

Everyone watched Obscus silently, waiting for it's figure to take it's final form. With each passing moment going by, the Strawhats eagerly waited to attack the Emperor God with no regrets.

But as time went by, the Strawhats were noticing something about Obscus' figure. They didn't know what, but something about Obscus figure is reminding them of something. As Obscus figure was nearly finished, it was then that the Strawhats recognized it, but they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Not one bit.

"Huh...?" Luffy blinked in confusion as the darkness around Obscus figure finally disappeared as he descended towards the ground, floating inches away from it.

"It is time that I end your adventure; the adventure that will also end all adventures." Obscus said, but with one voice. Obscus then spreads out his arms and stood straight, turning the darkness that came off of him into confetti. What Obscus looked like appeared to be someone familiar to everyone, someone really, REALLY familiar, "I am the darkness... the strongest of all Emperor Gods... the master of dimensions... pleaser of crowds... I am Dimentio!"

"UGH!" The Strawhats, Crazy Hand, including Xemnas were competely and utterly shocked to see Dimentio, who was as alive as ever as he laughed optimistically before planting his feet on the ground.

"Th-The clown guy!" Luffy gasped.

"H-He's here too!" Usopp asked.

Nami was the one that was deeply in shock, above all. Afterall, she was the one who defeated Dimentio, and saw him die before her. And yet, there he was, standing right there as if he never died at all. Nami was so shocked, she remained silent as Dimentio then sighed after laughing so much.

"Oh my! That was a beautiful performance!" Dimentio said with glee, "Somptueux acting, everyone! You all made this very enjoyable to the very end! It's a good thing that I am such a talented actor, otherwise, I would've never pulled this off! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Dimentio... you're still alive! Wait... how did you come back!" Xemnas asked while turning towards him with a shocked expression. Dimentio ignored Xemnas, and noticed the heavily damaged fortress beyond the ledges, and sounded upset.

"Dear me, would you look at all this mess?" Dimentio asked while shaking his head, "I'd never thought there would be this much damage, and the castle is nothing but rubble now. Dear, oh dear, what travesty... oh well, all can be repaired with a little patience and hard labor. As they always say, if it's broken, then just fix it! Ah ha ha ha! How fun..." He said optimistically. Dimentio then looked over at the Strawhats, who were still in shock, "Ah, if it isn't my dear friends. It's so wonderful to see you all alive and well. Did you enjoy my little show?"

"What is going on? Why is he here!" Sanji asked with a snarl.

"Nami, didn't you take care of this guy? Did he escape from you?" Zoro asked, still shocked as well.

"No..." Nami said with a scared look, "I know I fought him... I used all I had at him at the time, and he died. I know it happened, because it DID happen... but... how is this...?"

"Oh, Nami-san. Is there something the matter? You look a little pale, my dear. Mmm hm hm!" Dimentio giggled.

Nami then grew angry, and stepped forward at Dimentio, "How is it that you're still alive! I watched you die, you bastard!"

Dimentio remained smiling as he then nodded, "Ah, yes. I remember... you did kill me." Dimentio said before he tilted his head sideways, "But! I'm alive again! And it's all thanks to you all, my precious friends."

The Strawhats were confused, "What do you mean thanks to us? We didn't do anything to bring you back." Robin stated.

"Oh, but you did." Dimentio said before giggling a bit, "For you see, Obscurum always revives the ones with the most darkness inside them. None of those are ever overlooked... including me. Seeing how everything was running so perfectly... I decided to come back alive, and bring this show to a close."

"You decided that?" Luffy asked, "Hold on, since when can you decide to come back to life! And where is that Emperor God guy! He was just talking to us, and you suddenly come from outta nowhere! Where is he!"

Dimentio laughed uncontrollably hearing this; he was laughing he let out a tear, "Oh ho ho, Luffy-san, you're so hilarious as always!" Dimentio said before wiping the tears from his eyes, "Haven't you realized it yet?" Dimentio then flew in front of Luffy in less than in a millisecond, and peered in close to his face, startling Luffy as Dimentio spoke to him with a soft, yet intimidating tone, "I... am... Obscurum."

The Strawhats, Crazy Hand, and Xemnas were shocked; but at the same time, they believed Dimentio was bluffing, "You can't be serious!" Sanji said furiously, "You expect us to believe that crap! We're not here to mess around with you, clown!"

"It's all true, Sanji-san." Dimentio replied optimistically while backing away from Luffy, "Didn't you all notice it before? The Aterneco; the collapsing buildings; and the whim of despair? That was all just a measly part of my colorful nature, flowing across this world's beautiful atmosphere! It's hard not to feel it souring across the air."

"As if we'll believe that!" Franky yelled, "If you're going to keep playing games with us, we're going to beat the living hell out of you for good!"

"Hmm... I see you want a demonstration. Very well." Dimentio said happily.

Dimentio slowly raised up his right hand, and as he did, Obscurum's dark energy started to swirl around each other. Everyone watched in awe as the core then released it's aura again, allowing the dark energy to create millions of dark vortexes that swirled towards the bottom of the main tower. The darkness consumed the rubble of the castle below as it then swirled up over the main floor, and fell down towards everyone on it.

"Watch out!" Usopp cried as everyone braced for impact, but Dimentio remained calm, and stopped the flood of darkness with the tip of his finger. The crew nervously looked at the darkness that was inches away from touching their bodies. They couldn't believe Dimentio stopped it with just a finger, but that was just the start, as Dimentio then pushed the darkness away with the same finger, causing all the dark energy to return to their rightful place.

The core then reacted normally again as everyone was still awestruck at what they've just seen. "You see? I told you..." Dimentio said happily, but radiated a dark vibe that was creeping out everyone on the floor, "I am the darkness. I control every aspect of Obscurum. This whole world is a part of me..." Dimentio then pointed at the core behind him without looking away from the Strawhats, "And the core... is my heart, beating enthusiastically upon revealing this dark secret of mine. Ah ha ha ha, I suppose it's not a secret anymore, now that you all know it. Consider you all lucky to be the first to see my true power... among the rest of the zillions and zillions of worlds that will soon be a part of me. Mmm hmm hmm!"

Everyone was completely nervous; they had no idea how to react upon realizing this. Seeing Dimentio controlling Obscurum's darkness really blew their minds away, "It's an illusion!" Usopp blurted out, sweating in complete fear as he has never been this scared before, "That had to be an illusion! Y-You're a magician, right! Magicians can pull of great stuff like this all the time. You're just messing with our heads, that's all! Ah ha haaa..." Usopp laughed weakly, trying to believe in his own words, but seeing Dimentio's expression hasn't changed at all, he immediately turned towards Crazy Hand, "That was fake, right! You know more about this kind of stuff than we do! You must know that this was just a big trick! Right!"

"That was no trick." Crazy Hand said in awe while his fingers twitched nervously, "That was very real alright. I felt it; his power was unmeasurable! He controlled the darkness, and made it look like it was an easy task! And above all that, I can feel that this world is somehow connected with the jester!" Crazy then slightly backed away, "This guy isn't lying; he really is Obscurum!"

By seeing how Crazy Hand was acting by this, the Strawhats knew he wasn't kidding around this time, and sounded very serious. "Then it's all true..." Luffy said as he and everyone else stared back at Dimentio, who simply laughed again.

"Ah ha ha! Yes, it's really true; I am Obscurum." Dimentio said proudly, "This whole time, you were trying to stop this world from growing, and you had no idea you were trying to stop me this whole time! Ah ha ha ha ha! AH HA HA HA HA HA! Oh, how I just love these kind of turn of events!"

"I don't understand... how is this possible? How are you connected with this world!" Robin asked.

"Ah yes, an explanation is a must for a time like this." Dimentio nodded, "I won't mind telling my story to you all, especially to those who really need to hear this." He said while glancing over his shoulder to smile at Xemnas, who was still shocked to say a word. Dimentio then turned back towards the Strawhats, and began telling his story, "You see, a long time ago, I was just an ordinary man, who only wanted to put smiles on peoples' faces, and as I did enjoy making the people around me laugh, there was something that was missing in my life. Something that would make me treasure always; something that would make me feel complete... power." Dimentio said with a wider and creepier smile, "I wanted power. I wanted so much power, that I could make an entire world laugh off their sorrows, until they actually die from laughter. What better way to lose your life than dying with a smile?"

Dimentio actually thought of what he said, imagining several faces laughing nonstop while coursing his hand across his cheek, "It was a dream of mine, to see everyone happy while they still breath. Why, just thinking about it makes me want to giggle. Ah ha ha... haaa, it was wonderful while that lasted, but I then realized something dear." Dimentio said while raising his finger, "I was being too self-centered; I was only thinking of the people from my world, and not the people living in the rest of the worlds. I asked myself, 'Why should I keep all this joy to this planet if there are other worlds in dire need of happiness as well?'. So, I began to think of an answer, gathering much more power as I go. I pondered, and pondered for the solution, but as time aged on, I began to realize, that I can never do such a thing. I can't give joy to other worlds with the power I have then. It would take far more than everything I know to figure this problem, possibly even more knowledge than my universe had."

Dimentio then looked away, sounding a little sad, "I started to lose hope; my dream of making everyone happy was slowly fading away... but I remained strong, and found the solution to my problem. It wasn't the answer I was searching for, but it was something that can atleast keep me strong. I decided... if I can't make everyone happy, then I should atleast make everyone in my own world happy. Yes, I wanted to have a world of my own; a brand new one for me to rule over, and where people will find peace and harmony as they can laugh even in the face of death." Dimentio then rubbed his chin, "Although, getting a world of my own was also quite a task. I didn't know where to begin, much less in what to do. I was, as people say, stumped during that time. However, I wasn't planning to give up so easily. It was then, after time aged some more, that I met someone who made my goals so much easier."

_Dimentio laughed pleasantly, standing beside a group of people who somewhat share the same goals. He was with a big guy with a scottish accent; a green girl with a square head; a secretary with blue skin and glasses; and with the leader, who wears a white cloak, gloves, and top hat. He held a baton as he spreads out his hands and cloak, revealing a cosmetic atmosphere underneath as he laughed maniacally._

"I joined forces with a man known as Count Bleck." Dimentio explained, "He had a special book known as the Dark Prognasticus; The book that said it could reveal one's greatest desire, but in reality, it leads to certain doom. Using the book, and with a great source of power known as the Chaos heart, we could have destroyed an entire universe, and rebuild it so we can call it our own." Dimentio clenched his hands into fists, "But I was deceived! Count Bleck had no intention of rebuilding anything! He only wanted to destroy the universe, and leave it in ruin, just because he was heartbroken, and could never overcome his pain! My dream of having my own world was in a brink of extinction, and I had no choice, but to deceive Bleck as well! But it was futile, I didn't had the strength to fight Bleck, and time was running short. Fortunately for me, there was a group of heroes that wanted to stop Bleck, so I used them in part of my plans. As everything went in my way without Bleck suspecting anything, I decided to let the heroes join me by telling them about my real intentions, and allowing me to give them more power. That way, we can rule more than just one world; we can rule an entire universe!"

Dimentio then turned away from the Strawhats, remembering what happened that day, "But they rejected my offer. They thought what I was doing was pure evil. A silly thought, don't you agree? Everything I do is for a greater cause, even if everyone else has a different opinion of it."

"But what you're doing is evil! You're trying to take so many lives away just so you can be happy!" Chopper exclaimed angrily.

"Oh dear, don't tell me you believe those heroes were right, Chopper-kun?" Dimentio asked while glancing over at Chopper, "-sigh-... That's a shame, really. You must know by now that right and wrong are only a matter of perspective; those who know that are doing terrible things will certainly get punished, while those who know that they are doing the right thing will get rewarded. Hm hm, I should know..."

Dimentio trailed off as he then looked away from the crew again before he continued telling his story, "So the heroes moved on, and fought Count Bleck. They were able to defeat him, and they thought it was all over... until I came in. I appeared before Count Bleck, and took the power of the Chaos heart and the dark prognasticus from him. With those powers combined, my power intensified; I truly felt unstoppable, and the 'heroes' didn't stood a chance against me... right before they suddenly found another source of power, which led to my ultimate defeat." Dimentio then sounded angry, but remained smiling, "That extra power came from the people from all the worlds in the universe. They were so relentless to deny change, that they give their hopes and desires to those heroes in order to stop me from helping everyone! I was disappointed... but I didn't plan on giving up, even if I was going to die there and then!"

Dimentio then looked up at the core with a chuckle, "Using the last ounce of power I had, I self-destructed along with Chaos heart, and the prognasticus. With their destruction, it created a destructive force that was sure to destroy the entire universe. If I couldn't follow my dream, then I should atleast punish those who dared crossed my path. Unfortunately, the heroes managed to find some way to stop that from happening. Ah ha... it's amazing how things don't go your way after working so hard. It's a little disturbing if you think about it."

"If you died there, how did you come back?" Luffy asked.

"Obscurum must have revived him, but that doesn't explain why he has this kind of power." Nami said.

"Maybe he got it from those heroes. He was talking about them getting extra power." Luffy said while crossing his arms.

"On the contrary, it wasn't exactly their doing at all." Dimentio explained, "As I said before, I committed suicide in attempt to destroy my universe, but those heroes somehow managed to stop even that. They were so relentless, it's creepy." Dimentio then turned towards the Strawhats, "I'm sure you know them. One of them happens to be a plumber, always jumping into situations where he doesn't belong."

Luffy was confused, but his eyes widened as he thought he knew who Dimentio was talking about, "You mean Mario!"

"Ah, you do remember!" Dimentio said happily, "I was so close in fulfilling my dream if it hasn't been for that pesky plumber! All I needed was his brother, Luigi, but even he was too much trouble, including the princess, and the big brute!"

"Princess? You mean Princess Peach!" Sanji gasped, "She was one of the heroes that defeated you!"

"That's incredible! I never thought Mario, Luigi, and Peach were the heroes you were talking about!" Usopp said in awe, but then grew confused, "But, wait; who is the 'big brute' that was with him."

Dimentio merely smiled with a gleam from his eyes, "He's right there, lying unconscious before you." The Strawhat crew turned to their side, and saw Bowser. They were then surprised to figure out that Bowser was the 'big brute' Dimentio spoked of.

"Bowser! You mean this guy helped out the plumbers, and the princess!" Franky asked, "Okay, now you lost me, bro!"

"Believe what you want, it happened." Dimentio said with a shrug, "With him and the other three, they defeated me with ease, and they do believe that I am still gone from their lives."

"I see..." Luffy said while staring down at Bowser, "So this guy really isn't all that bad afterall..."

"In any case, they are of minor importance to my story. This is where it gets interesting." Dimentio said with a wider smirk, "When I lost all my power, I felt like my soul was being drifted away into the cosmos. I could actually remember how it felt."

_Dimentio's soul soured across the cosmos, with his elemental properties shining from within his body. Dimentio could feel, nor see anything. He was oblivious at what was going on with him._

"I was encased with these colorful streams. I didn't knew what they were at the time, but they were actually my elemental properties. I noticed that they were all the same, except for my dark one, which looked somewhat bigger than my other elements. I felt sad; I knew I have done good things in the past, but why does my darkness surpass my other elements? Was it because I lost my only chance to fulfill my dream? I like to think so..."

_Dimentio's soul then entered into the grand universe, where is elemental properties started to separate, causing his soul to disappear for good._

"I didn't know what was happening to me. I felt like I was being torn apart; I didn't know what to do! I only kept regretting that I couldn't succeed in life... the only thing I wanted now was a second chance! I kept wishing dearly for that chance, even though it was impossible to obtain it! Then... a miracle happened."

_Dimentio held his chest tightly, preventing the elemental properties inside his body from leaving. As he did that, the dark element started to grow even more. In fact, the dark element grew so powerful, that it turned his other elements into darkness itself. Dimentio's eyes widened in shock, as he felt something dark glowing from within him. His soul then started flying towards Obscurum, which was nothing but a floating rock, only a seldom of darkness covering it. Dimentio was being pulled in by Obscurum, as he was then about to make impact._

"My desire to live was so strong... that I was pulled into this world, which was nothing but a floating rock before I arrived. At first, I was frightened; I didn't know what was going to happen to me. Was I going to hell? No... it was something more better than that... much more better."

_Dimentio closed his eyes as his soul went through the surface of Obscurum's core, and now lied in the center. Dimentio nervously looked at his surroundings, which were completely dark as he could he then hear his own heart beating. He looked at his chest, and noticed a purple glow coming from within. His eyes then widened as the darkness was starting to come into his body. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHH!" Dimentio cried in sheer pain as from the outside, the core started illuminating._

"I was in great pain. I thought I was going to die for good that time... but I didn't. In fact, I was gaining something special. I was gaining the knowledge of this world's past; how it all started, and how it tragically ended. Not only was I gaining such vast knowledge, I was also gathering the power the Emperor God, Obscus, left behind after he died."

_The core released a blue glow that caused the dark element energy to come off, and float around the core. "GYAAAGHH!" Dimentio then obtained his body back as his heart released an electrical current that shot out from his body. "GUUGHHUGHH!" Dimentio cried in pain again as he then placed his hands into his chest. His hands then phazed through his chest, as Dimentio grabbed his heart, and took out his body. He felt no pain upon doing this, as he then lied his heart in the center, and watched it sparked continuously._

_Obscurum then released a purple wave that didn't do any harm to the worlds near it, but instead, it acted like a magnet, as it caused the dark element streams that were still in cosmos to home towards Obscurum with great haste. The streams showered down at the world like a meteor shower, only it looked like it would never end as Obscurum's dark energy was growing was so thick, it was separating from the core as far it could. Dimentio watched this in awe, before he then stared back at his own heart. He approached it, and placed his hands around its sides. Dimentio could feel the power growing within him as he then showed of a demonic grin. "AAAHHHHHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! AAAHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"_

The Strawhat crew were silent, but their expressions showed how nervous they still were, as hearing Dimentio's story just kept getting to them, "I don't care if it was by destiny or luck; I became the Emperor God of this beloved world!" Dimentio said happily, "This was the answer I was searching for this whole time! With this world, I can finally fulfill my dream of making everyone happy! With full control of this world, life is we know it will finally be at my palm, where I will treasure it always."

"Good story, but if you had all this power, why reveal it now?" Zoro asked.

"... I was about to get to that." Dimentio said while nodding, "You see, even though I have obtained this much power, I don't have any experience with it, so I decided to try out my new power."

_Dimentio, who stood ontop of the illuminating core, raised his hand towards the dark energy in the atmosphere. With a flick of his pinky, Dimentio pulled in an Obscurum tear from the dark energy as it lowered before him, and began reviving somebody._

"With this new power, I can tell who dies in an instant no matter where they are located, and know everything about him and/or her as well. I picked very specific person for me to control who didn't had much darkness in him, but was the perfect man to be my slave."

_The Obscurum tear then formed into a big person. That person turned out to be Yojimbo, who looked calm as he looked down at Dimentio, who merely smiled back, "You will become my puppet. You have no choice in the matter, so you will do everything I say from now on."_

Zoro's eyes widened in shock as he remembered what Yojimbo told him before he passed away.

_"I was brought here by choice, not by destiny..."_

Zoro then frowned furiously while giving Dimentio a deadly glare, "You bastard!"

"Ah ha ha ha! It was nothing personal. I only wanted some company, that's all. Even I can feel lonely at times." Dimentio explained, which only made Zoro even more angry, "Anyway, once I successfully revived someone for the first time, I realized that my power was a little too strong..."

_Dimentio laughed while standing beside Yojimbo on Obscurum's core, until Dimentio then saw somebody approaching Obscurum. It turned out to be Master Hand, who was shocked to see the Obscurum active again as he was about to investigate further, until Dimentio snapped his fingers, causing Master Hand's darkness to rise a bit. Master Hand grunted in pain as he had no choice but to retreat. Dimentio chuckled, as several moments later, Obscurum tears were heading towards the Smash world._

"It seemed that I didn't had much control over my power, so it caught the attention of a certain hand. I casted him away, of course, but my reckless control also revived some more people by accident. I was about to dispose them, but then... I came up with such a wonderful idea. It was the best moment for me to play the role of an Emperor God. I decided to use these 'accidents' as characters for my grand entrance as an Emperor God. Every God needs a proper introduction to their followers, and what better way to do that than by doing a show? Ha ha, so Yojimbo and I went to the Smash world first before the tears did, and played along with their confusion."

_Everyone revived in the Smash world were confused of their surroundings. Dimentio only recalled the time when he tried to break up a fight between Yojimbo and Sigma, only for Yojimbo to choke him. What everyone else didn't know, was that Yojimbo wasn't really choking Dimentio; those two were just playing along while Dimentio took a good look at the people he accidentally revived._

"Every single one of them were so dull; they were all so selfish, and unfriendly. I couldn't possibly pick one of them to be a main lead. Until..."

_While still pretending to be choked, Dimentio eyed Xemnas, and smiled. Dimentio then snapped his fingers when nobody was looking, making Obscurum to create the dark fortress using the dark energy. Ahead of time, when they arrived in the main floor, Xemnas looked at Obscurum through a window, which Dimentio noticed as he then winked, causing Obscurum to release a brief light that momentarily blinded Xemnas, but it gave him knowledge of Obscurum's past just like it did to Dimentio, only Xemnas recieved knowledge of the things he only needed to know._

Dimentio then glanced over at Xemnas with a smile, "Out of those accidents, I picked you to be the leader. You should feel grateful." Xemnas didn't reply as Dimentio then looked back at the Strawhats, "So with all 8 of us, we went to the Smash Mansion."

_The 8 rulers were exhausted from fighting the hand bros., except for Dimentio, who was pretending to be hurt. He then smiled as he summoned Obscurum's dark energy to knock out Master Hand, and take him away._

"We took away Master Hand, and before we knew it, Sir Crazy Hand decided to call for help."

_Crazy summoned the second Master Door, and tried to get a certain group into the smash world. Dimentio didn't like this as he used Obscurum's darkness to destroy the door before that group would appear._

"I thought I took care of the problem, but it seemed as if the individuals arrived in another world instead. Of course, we all know who those individuals are." Dimentio chuckled, which the Strawhats didn't find amusing, "I was disappointed, but as I thought about it, this might go along with my plan. When I heard you defeated Bowser the first time, that was when you fully grabbed my attention, so I sensed that you went to the peaceful Hyrule, and during that time, I was starting to question your abilities, so... I decided to give you all a gift, by reviving Ganondorf to wreak havoc on Hyrule once more!"

"You did what!" Luffy asked furiously.

"I had to know your limits. To be honest, I thought you might flee. But no... instead, you fought for a land that didn't even belong to you. There was no reward for you, except for the kindess of the people you saved, and you probably didn't even wanted that from the start." Dimentio said, "After seeing that, I knew you pirates would be perfect for my little scheme! So before you arrived in Indigo Plateau, I went to Giovanni."

_Dimentio was in Giovanni's office, as he explaining to Giovanni about Obscurum, and was inviting him to be a ruler. Giovanni rubbed his chin with a interested look as he then replied he would do anything for him to be a part of it._

"I told Giovanni to host a tournament. Not just a pokemon tournament, but a tournament where people can fight in as well. Using the resources he had, he hosted the tournament, which was good for strong people to compete in... and you all took the bait. I observed your skills up close in person."

_Dimentio, who was sitting between Sanji and Robin, observed the matches where the Strawhat crew were participating in. He observed them carefully as he was truly pleased._

"Don't you all remember that day? It was the day we met, and that we became great friends." Dimentio said happily, "It was also the day you defeated Giovanni, and that you decided to 'rebel' against me after helping out! Ah ha ha ha! It really looked as if you hated me, but we all know that you were just playing around."

"Like hell we were playing! You are our enemy, and you always have been from the start!" Nami yelled.

"Oh, Nami-san; no need to yell. I am standing right here, you know?" Dimentio said, "So after you left the town, you ended up in Mute City, am I correct? I'm sure Deathborn had a pleasant time with you, Luffy. Remember when he nearly killed you with that banishing spell of his? Let's just say I was involved..."

_Luffy jumped into the Falcon Flyer and quickly pressed all the buttons, but nothing was happening. "Come on! Work! Come on!" Luffy panicked as he could then see the orb was getting closer to him. "Whoa!" Luffy crouches and pulls his hat down as the orb covered him and the Falcon Flyer. But the orb never touched him as Dimentio was there, pushing the orb back as he then faced his palm at Luffy when he wasn't looking, and teleported him away to safety._

"Wait, you helped me?" Luffy asked very curiously.

"Why, of course! I had to!" Dimentio said, "And let's not forget that disgusting creature of darkness that tried to kill you, or as you call it, 'the ugly chicken'."

_Luffy was surprised to see none other than Emperor Ing right after beating up Ridley. "Damn! I can barely move!" Luffy muttered as he tried to crawl away from Emperor Ing. He then realized he wasn't being chased. Luffy looked behind his shoulder and see what was going on. Emperor Ing seemed to be quite injured as it can barely stand on it's legs._

"Did you know what that creature was doing when you're fighting with Ridley? It was making eggs. That creature planned to take over the Luminoth like before by creating an army of Ing, but fortunately, I came in the nick of time, and destroyed the eggs, before severely hurting Emperor Ing without trouble. It ran away from me, but I'm sure you remembered how it died. Ah ha ha!"

"Wait, what?" Sanji asked as he and the others were confused at what they were hearing.

"Oh, and let's not forget about Dreamland, when I actually lowered Kefka's power to the minimal percentage before you had that ship fight with him. He was too powerful for his own good, and if he had fought with full strength, some of you might have not made it."

"So that's why he was so angry. He didn't know it was you who lowered his strength!" Usopp exclaimed, "And you raised his power up during my fight with him! I almost died back there!"

"Now, let's not get off-topic. I still have plenty of more to reveal." Dimentio said, "Gee, I think Luffy received a transmission from someone when he was imprisoned. Do you also remember that, Luffy?"

"Ugh! You mean...!" Luffy gasped.

_"There is no time for introductions!" Said the voice during the codec transmission, "Listen, I am going to let out of that cell. Once I free you, head out to the hanger, and find a way out of Arsenal as quickly as possible."_

_"Wait a minute, tell me who you are!" Luffy said._

_"You must hurry! There is not much time before Arsenal is launched! You must stop it at all costs!" Said the voice._

_"Wait, please! Who are you!" Luffy asked._

_"... For now, let's just say that I am your biggest fan..." Replied the voice._

"That was you too!" Luffy gasped.

"Yes! I do admire the things you do. Consider me a big fan, if you must." Dimentio giggled.

"Now, hold on a sec!" Franky yelled, "What is the purpose of doing all that for us! We're not on the same side!" Franky then remembered something important, "What about our ship! Back in Corneria, you gave the order to those wimpy bastards to steal our ship! What was so nice about that, huh!"

"It wasn't nice at all, but it was necessary." Dimentio replied, "You see, I know the ship wouldn't be so easy to take, so I knew somebody would try to fight back. And thanks to your violent behavior, Franky-san, not only you retrieved the ship, but you rescued the general, and destroyed Oikonny's fleet. It was because of my decision to take the ship, that it all those good things happened."

"Guh? Well.. huh?" Franky scratched his head in confusion.

"So you were helping us this entire time." Robin said, "But why? We were a big threat to you, and knowing the consequences, you still helped us. I don't understand you at all."

"Robin-chan, you and your comrades are my dearest friends. Why wouldn't I help you in your time of need?" Dimentio asked, "To tell the truth, I wanted to make sure you leave those worlds in top condition. You all would still have made it here without my interference, but things wouldn't feel right if you were to leave, and something really bad were to happen later on. Consider my help a part of this ultimate show of mine, for you all play an important part in my little scheme."

"Which is?" Chopper asked.

Dimentio paused before spreading his arms up high in the air with glee, "You were more than just friends, you were also entertainers! Pirates that do good things instead of bad things are hard to come by, and are viewed with no value. But not me, I love the things you do. You are so inspiring, that I can see why Crazy hand picked you in the first place." Dimentio tilted his head to the side, "In every world you went to, I revived people of the darkest kind to square off with you, and you always ended up winning... but more importantly, you were the only ones who were qualified to answer my last question."

"Your question?" Sanji asked.

"I wouldn't let go of this power even if I didn't had a choice... but I refuse to accept this great power, if I cannot control it for eternity. So when you came here to the castle, the plot twist of my show has finally come." Dimentio then towards Nami, "Nami-san, we had a glorious fight a while ago. When you used your final smash on me, I really felt like I was going to die, but do you know what made me think otherwise?" Nami shook her head in response, allowing Dimentio to answer for her, "It's because I believed that I would stay alive. The moment you saw me disappear into thin air, was when I automatically returned inside the core in tip-top condition. My ultimate show has foreshadowed me with my happy ending, and I couldn't be more pleased. The talent of every character involved up to this point has done more than I could possibly imagine, and I couldn't be more grateful! It's thanks to everyone here, that I realized that I am an immortal being, which convinced me that I really am a god. It's thanks to your efforts, that I can fulfill my dream in peace."

"You..." Xemnas growled as he crawled towards Dimentio from behind, "You used us! This whole time, we were nothing but characters in your little show! You filthy backstabber! We were supposed to rule this world together! We were suppose to help our kind rule amongst those who casted us aside! This was supposed to be our dream!" Xemnas then narrowed his eyes, "I believed every word you said, and somehow, I can't believe it... you didn't have the right to mess with my head! Me and the other rulers may have been fooled, but I refuse to give up on this world neither! I don't care if you have the power to control this planet; I am the only on capable of ruling it! Me! Only me! You understand!"

Dimentio slowly turned towards Xemnas, smiling down at him, "Xemnas-san, there is no need to sound so tough in that condition. I already know how you feel... you little coward. Ah ha, it's always been like that, hasn't it, Xemnas? You've always craved to be whole again, yet you didn't work well with others. You always wanted to be alone; you always pushed everyone around, only because you think is best for everyone." Xemnas glared at Dimentio, but started coughing as he was losing energy, "Did you actually believe that reviving only sinister beings would make them coexist with each other? That's repulsive! I always lied to you, Xemnas; I never had the attention to revive anybody. I plan on ruling this world, where everyone will look up to me, and smile with pure joy. They will remember how I saved them from their past lives... because I'm planning to turn every single being in the cosmos into dark beings, the Aterneco!"

Hearing this made the Strawhats angry, as Xemnas was losing his breath upon feeling a dark aura from Dimentio that was getting stronger by the second, "You cared for no one. You only wanted to have power, that's all, but you were going to use it for the wrong reasons." Dimentio said with a smile, but sounded angry, "Who do you think you are, begging me for power when you already had enough! And after I allowed you to live, you had the gull to ask me for a heart! You ignorant fool; even with a heart, you would still be as pathetic as you are right now!"

Xemnas then looked up, only to see Dimentio pointing his finger at him, "You are no longer any use to me, Xemnas. It is time that you die... not for you, but for me." Dimentio said bluntly. The Strawhats watched silently, but nervously as Xemnas was starting to be afraid. He breathed more frequently as Dimentio gave the final word, "You disgust me, you roach."

Dimentio then shot a dark beam from his fingertip, as the beam went through Xemnas' forehead. Xemnas' body then started to disintegrated as pieces from his body rained down towards the core behind. "Geh! Uughaah!" Xemnas watched his body disappear as he extended his hand towards Dimentio, who only smiled upon seeing him dying, "AAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!" Xemnas body then disappeared; he was gone for good. The Strawhats were shocked, as Dimentio then licked his fingers.

"Disgusting... yet so delicious." Dimentio moaned with pleasure, "You don't know how good it tastes to kill off the people you don't like."

"Alright, I had enough of this!" Luffy yelled furiously, "It was all your fault! Everywhere we went, you tried to destroy! It was because of you that the people we met in our journey have suffered! They have never done a thing to you, and you laugh at their pain! I cannot take any more of this stupid world anymore! Before I destroy this place, I'm going to kick your-"

"Ass?" Dimentio asked while facing towards Luffy and his crew, "My dear delusional monkey friend; I have already won." He raised his hands to the side, "You cannot kill an Emperor God, especially when you are in his land. And my power has been increasing ever since I have obtained it. Do you know what this power made me like the most in life?" Dimentio then peered over to the crew with a sinister smile, "... Death. Death has made me stronger. As we speak, many people are dying, and their element properties come here." Dimentio then wrapped himself with his arms, "I can hear them now; crying and suffering before they give out their last breath. All those men, women, and children... it may sound dreadful towards an ordinary person, but these feelings soothe my being. I will never grow tired of this. Even now, I can still here the souls moaning in despair up in this planet's atmosphere."

Crazy Hand was then confused, "What did you say?" Crazy then looked up at the dark energy, using his super vision, despite having no eyes, he could energy up close from afar. "Gegh!" Crazy then saw it; the dark element energy was more than just darkness. From up close, atleast several centimeters away, you can see purple souls flowing amongst the dark energy. They were moaning in despair, which were the source of the dark radiation the energy was reproducing. Crazy was utterly shocked; he couldn't believe he noticed this sooner, "Damn... even the dead people are here..."

"Ah ha ha ha ha! I made this world into Hell!" Dimentio laughed, "Since I do have the power to control the darkness, I can raise the dark elements in their spirits to it's maximum potential, turning their other element properties into dark energy, just like it happened to me. Not only does their darkness come here, but their spirits as well!" Dimentio then licked his upper lip, "This is how I managed to get this world to gather dark energy so quickly. Every being that has passed on come here to my domain, even if they were good people. Despite their differences, their dark elemental properties are the same as valuable, as well as their other elements. So why give the other elements to those other useless worlds, if I can have them all to myself?"

"This guy... he is a monster!" Sanji muttered. Chopper leaned on Usopp's leg nervously, while the others were just as nervous, but they were more pissed off.

"Those spirits... they're not supposed to be here." Crazy hand growled while turning towards Dimentio, "You know that, right! They're not suppose to be here!" Dimentio chuckled, causing Crazy to yell louder, "You dick! The afterlife cannot be here! You're making a big mistake!"

Dimentio then giggled, before laughing gently, "Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha... Ahh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaa.. AH HAAA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA HA HA HA!" Dimentio laughed like a maniac, as he covered his eyes with his hand to prevent the tears from pouring out rapidly. He kept laughing, as Luffy couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!" Luffy asked furiously. Dimentio managed to regain his posture little by little, as he then lets out a long, but calm sigh. He removed his hand from his face, and stared at the crew once more.

"People are so afraid to get punished, they do anything to cover up their mistakes." Dimentio said, "Except me, I have nothing to fear anymore. I cannot die. I'm an Emperor God... and very soon, I'm going to become the god of all life itself."

The Strawhats then got defensive, as they were ready to face off with Dimentio, who merely gave off a soft smile, "... There is still one thing left for me to do... but first, I would like for you all... to come down from here."

Dimentio then teleported away, escaping from the Strawhats as Luffy gasped before running pass the ground Dimentio was standing on, "Where is he! Where did that bastard go!"

"I don't know! He's gone!" Nami yelled.

Everyone looked at their surroundings, desperately trying to find Dimentio, until something really big happened.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The Strawhats lost their footing as the tower they stood on started collapsing. It wasn't just the tower that was collapsing; every single object in the fortress were falling as well. To make matters worse, the entire ground was falling apart. The entire dark fortress was being destroyed.

"What's going on!" Chopper asked.

"The whole place is coming down!" Franky yelled.

"Everyone, hold on to something!" Nami yelled.

When the tower started to fall, everyone began falling down towards the rubble was forming beneath them. "Guys!" Crazy yelled, since he was the only one who could fly. "Don't worry; I'm coming for you!" Crazy flew down, and grabbed his unconscious brother by his thumb, before he flew down to catch the Strawhats.

The Strawhats were falling down with big chunks of rubble falling beside them. They screamed as they fell, except for Luffy, who was so enraged, he was punching any piece of rubble that came close to him, "Damn it! Where did you go!" Luffy yelled while breaking a chunk of rubble into pieces, "WHERE DID YOU GO! DIMENTIIIOOOOOOOOOO!"

Luffy's cries were left unheard as from the outer look of the fortress, everything was slowly being destroyed.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Yep, Dimentio was the main baddie all along. From the very start up to this point, he has done every single bad thing you've read in this fic. Well... now you know everything. Tell me what you think about this, if it isn't too much trouble; I'd appreciate your thoughts.

Okay, time for me to get the new Punch-out, and start working on the final battle later. Ciaaoooo for now! Ah ha ha!


	132. Final arc Pt !

Before you begin reading the chapter, let me answer some of your questions. To Jackcrusher; I planned Dimentio as the main villain around the Mario arc, so yeah, I planned this from the beginning, and yes, I fancy the clown above the rest. And to Mysteryguy: Yeah, the chaos heart and/or the prognasticus may be the reason why Dimentio has obtained such power... OR maybe it was just his sheer determination to live, that he would sacrifice himself to the darkness, and become one with Obscurum. You decide... and Phil-The-Smasher; I don't know if I will continue writing. Ask me that in the end of this story.

Oh, and this may be my computer acting strange or something, but for any members reading this, if you ask me questions in your reviews, or in your private messages, be sure to enable your private messaging in your profile so I can reply, because I prefer to answer your questions that way instead of like this.

Well, I know you all have been dying to see this chapter, and here it is. Enjoy it while it lasts!

* * *

Used... It appeared that throughout this entire journey, Dimentio was the mastermind that was pulling all the strings in his so called show. The Strawhats were dumbstrucked hearing this; all the trouble they went through was all because of a crazy jester, who used them as part of his enjoyment the entire time. The Strawhats were more than ready to beat the heck out of Dimentio, but before they could do anything, Dimentio disappeared, and the fortress slowly crumbled into pieces... what does Dimentio plan to do with the Strawhats...?

Chapter 132: Dark hell, The Strawhats' taste of death

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!"

The Strawhats were all falling down, with big chunks of rubble falling beside them. The Dark fortress was being destroyed as mentioned previously in the last chapter, and Dimentio was still nowhere to be seen.

"Dimentio! Come out!" Luffy yelled as he stretched his arms, and punched a chunk of rubble into pieces. Luffy was giving off an intense glare, still furious for what Dimentio has done since this adventure began. Luffy continued to destroy every object in sight nonstop, while he and his crew continued falling to their impending doom.

"Waaaaahhh! Why is this happening!" Chopper asked while frantically shaking his limbs while falling.

"The whole place is falling apart! It has to be that damn clown's doing!" Franky yelled before punching a big chunk of rubble away with his steel fist.

Sanji fell beside Nami and Robin, as he was kicking away the rubble around them to ensure their safety. "Tsk! There's is no end to this!"

"How are we suppose to survive this! There is no bottom anymore!" Nami cried.

"Then we'll make one!" Zoro yelled furiously while cutting several rubble below him to pieces, "We have to stay alive! We can't afford to die in a place like this!"

"DIIIMMMENNTTIOOO!" Luffy twisted his body, and untwisted it, allowing him to punch every rubble in his surroundings, and nearly hitting some of his crew.

"Luffy, calm down! He's not here!" Usopp yelled frantically before getting serious, "There is no point in getting angry at a time like this! If you want to face him, we have to find a way to survive this!"

Suddenly, a shower of rubble from above was destroyed as Crazy Hand went flying down towards the crew while carrying his unconscious brother with his thumb, "Look! It's Crazy Hand! He's coming to save us!" Chopper exclaimed happily while tears poured out of his eyes.

"Hang on, guys! I'm comin' for ya!" Crazy Hand yelled while flying down pretty fast. He then spotted Bowser, limplessly falling a little from where the crew was, "I'll save meathead first!" Crazy flew in, and grabbed Bowser with his pinky, but a boulder suddenly fell ontop of him, and pushed him further down below the crew. "OWWW!"

"Aahhhh! Crazy is in danger!" Chopper cried.

"You idiot! Stop wasting time, and save us!" Nami yelled furiously, but nervously as well.

"Gegh!" Crazy retained his flight pattern, and knocked the boulder off of him with his back. He then flew through some rubble, before doing a U-turn, and flew towards the crew again. "Get on!" The Strawhats got up on Crazy's back when he got close, except for Luffy, who was still letting out his rage on the rubble falling beside him.

"Luffy, come on!" Zoro yelled as he reached, and grabbed the back of Luffy's vest collar, and pulled him on Crazy's back with the others. Luffy wouldn't calm down, as Franky and Sanji had to hold him down from moving so much.

"Okay, guys! Hang on tight; we're going up!" Crazy then started to fly upwards to get out of the storm of rubble that was showering over him and everyone else. Crazy moved side to side while going up, as he had no trouble of getting pass the rubble whatsoever. The crew hanged on Crazy hand's back tightly so that they wouldn't fall off, but as for Luffy, he got ontop of Crazy while facing up towards the rubble.

"Luffy, that's dangerous!" Nami yelled, but Luffy ignored her.

"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly stretched his arms up, punching through every single chunk of rubble that was in the way. He was even punching the rubble that was nowhere near of falling onto him or the crew.

"Oi, Strawhat! You're going overboard here!" Franky exclaimed.

"Luffy, come back down here! It's not safe!" Robin yelled.

"L-Luffy! Dude, you don't have to go all whacky on us! I can get through here without any help!" Crazy exclaimed, feeling nervous by seeing Luffy's behavior.

"GRRRRRRAAAAAAARRGGH HHAAHHH!" Luffy continued punching and punching through the storm, until Crazy finally flew through where it was safe. Crazy sighed in relief as he remained stationary in midair, allowing the Strawhats to calm their captain down.

"That's enough, Luffy!" Sanji yelled as he, Zoro, and Franky grabbed Luffy's arms, and pushed him down his back. Luffy was panting and weaving from all the anger he unleashed, and as his crew stared at him worringly, he was beginning to calm down.

"Ah... mmm.. I'm fine." Luffy replied calmly. Zoro and the others gently released Luffy, allowing him to sit up, and breathe normally.

"Ugh, well... atleast we're safe." Nami said while rubbing her temples with one hand.

"But for how long?" Zoro asked with a blunt look.

Everyone was silent, as they were overwhelmed, but saddened from hearing the terryifying things Dimentio revealed to them in the previous chapter. There expressions were shaded by the light of Obscurum's core, which was Dimentio's heart, beating normally from within. Why, the Strawhats were so down, even Crazy Hand was upset.

"Tsk! I can't believe this!" Sanji mumbled while looking for a cigarette in his pocket, but he found nothing as he was fresh out. He sighed irritably while closing his eyes, "That clown used us this entire time! We were nothing but puppets for that damn bastard! Ugh... I knew he was trouble from the first time I laid eyes on him!"

"I never expected things would turn out like this..." Nami said sadly, "All this time... it was because of him. All those jerks coming back to life was all his doing! Everything he did to the people we met was all his fault! We went through all that trouble just to entertain him!" Nami was furious thinking about what Dimentio did, but then grew sad again, and calmed down, "... He has to be stopped. We can't let that maniac win."

"I agree." Usopp said, with his body shivering in fear while sitting, "It's scary, but it's not like we can get away. Even if we could, it wouldn't feel right." Usopp then looked at his slingshot, "We can't just leave. Even if it is going against someone with god-like powers, we can't just run away!"

"Usopp..." Chopper said in awe, but then grew serious before looking away, "I don't want him to do any more bad things too. But how are we suppose to beat him if he is too powerful?"

Franky then slammed his fist on Crazy's back out of frustration, "So what if he is powerful! You're saying that as if we couldn't beat him at all!" Franky replied, "So he has powers of a dead god, so what! When we thought he was that Obscus guy, we were ready to fight him despite what would happen to us! He had us all fooled, yeah, but now that we know that it was him pulling the strings, that gives us the better reason to punch his face deep into his skull! We've been through harder things before; we can surely get through this!"

"However, this situation is far more complex that anything we have seen before." Robin said, catching Franky off guard, "We are facing a dangerous man in his own world. If we fail to stop him... we'll lose more than just our lives."

The Strawhats grew silence once more, but this time, they looked more serious. Crazy, on the other hand, feels disturbed while looking at his dark surroundings, "... They are not suppose to be here." He said, "My brother and I know what happens to those who die, and this place is not where they end up. Dimentio really did turn this place into hell."

The crew looked at Crazy, feeling worried about him, "So everything around us are souls?" Nami asked, feeling a bit nervous just by looking around, "Could they be the reason why Obscurum gathered this much darkness so quickly?"

"Probably..." Crazy replied, "When people die, their dark elements come here at their own pace. It may take a day, or even years for those elements just to get here." Crazy then sounded sad, "Dimentio's ambition to live must have triggered something to Obscurum's core, allowing it to pull in all the dark element streams to it all at once, including the spirits they were in. That must have sped up Obscurum's growth rate by a thousand times, maybe even more. So yeah... if you wondering why this world got so big so fast, I just might have answered your question."

"Then let's find Dimentio." Luffy said before standing up with a stern look, "Right now! We have to stop him as soon as possible! We can't let that guy mess with this place anymore!"

The crew agreed silently, as well as Crazy Hand as hearing Luffy's determined speech made him feel better.

But before the crew could do anything, strange noises could be heard beneath them. Franky peered over Crazy's back, and gasped at what he saw. "Oi! Something is happening down there!" The crew gathered, and looked down along with Franky, and saw something strange. Where the Dark Fortress used to be now lied a gigantic cloud of darkness. It radiated a dark substance, and also made a dark and eerie sound. The cloud was so dense, it was impossible to see through it.

Usopp puts on his goggles, and tried to get a better look at the cloud, but to no avail. He removed the goggles, and sighed, "I don't know what that is, but I can't see a thing down there."

"Dimentio must be behind this!" Luffy snarled with clenched fist.

"I've never seen a cloud like that before!" Nami said in awe, "I can't even tell what it might cause."

"Crazy, get us down there! Dimentio must be in there!" Luffy demanded. But suddenly, Crazy was immediately pushed down by a dark force. Not only him, but the Strawhats too were being pulled down along with Crazy.

"AGH! What is this!" Zoro asked.

"Too... heavy..." Crazy muttered while trying to remain in the air, "The gravity has changed! It's pulling us down!"

"Gagghh! It hurts!" Chopper cried.

Crazy snarled as he tried to fly up, but the force of the gravity was too much even for him to withstand, "I-I can't.. I can't do it! I can't.. GUGH!" Crazy then gave up as he, and everyone else was being pulled into the cloud faster than a speeding bullet. The Strawhats screamed in fear as they couldn't do anything, but hold onto Crazy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!" The Strawhats screamed as they, and Crazy, along with Master Hand and Bowser, were pulled into the dark cloud. They continued falling inside the dark depths of the cloud, as they could barely see a thing. They fell down even faster, and it didn't appear that they would stop.

"How long is this going to last!" Usopp panicked while holding onto Crazy for dear life.

"Grr! Until we land, that's when!" Zoro replied.

"At this speed, we'll die if we hit land!" Robin said. Crazy heard this, and slowly started to turn around.

"Crazy, what are you doing!" Luffy asked right before-.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!

A loud thud was heard from the outside of the cloud, as the sonic waves caused the center of the cloud to spread out, revealing where the everyone is. Everyone appeared to have crashed onto some kind of surface, which the Strawhats were concerned about.

The Strawhats have managed to survive the fall, all thanks to Crazy Hand, who turned onto his back, and created a barrier around the Strawhats, Bowser, and Master Hand just before he crashed onto his back. The Strawhats were dumbfounded by this as they were on Crazy's palm, watching Crazy cast away his barrier before his fingers limplessly fell back.

"Crazy!" Nami gasped as she and the crew got off him.

"Y-You idiot! Why did you do that! You could have killed yourself!" Sanji yelled.

"Agh... tsk.. yeah, right! As if someone like me is going to die this stupid!" Crazy replied furiously, but was heavily injured by the fall, "Nrgh.. the heck with me, are you guys okay?"

"We're fine. You protected us from the fall. Master Hand, and Bowser are alright as well." Robin said, as Master Hand and Bowser were lying unconciously around the visible floor.

"Ah, good... I wish my bro was awake to see this; he would have been proud, for once..." Crazy said with a chuckle, before grunting. As Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin checked on Crazy's wounds, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Franky looked at their surroundings.

"Where are we this time?" Franky asked.

"I can't see through the dark. Who knows what might lie around here." Zoro replied.

Luffy stared at the darkness around him and his friends, as he stared at the darkness circle around them in a slow process. He looked up, and saw from where they entered the dark cloud. The gaping hole was the only thing that was brightening the area where Luffy and company are in. Luffy silently narrowed his eyes, and clenched his fist as the quiet area was making him uncomfortable, but before he could say a thing, the floor started to shake. "Whoa!"

"Ah!" The crew staggered while the floor shook, but they managed to retain their balance as the darkness around them started to spread away from them. "Yah! Is the place falling apart again!" Usopp asked.

"No, look!" Nami yelled.

The darkness continued to spread back, allowing the crew to see that they were in a massive sized platform from which they have never seen. The platform was just as big and wide the dark fortress used to be, only this platform was completely plain; there were no buildings, or hills, or any object whatsoever. The floor was black, with dark purple swirly lines glowing on it, and near the edges of the platform, the darkness that spread out earlier sunk into the ground. Few seconds later, the darkness spewed out from the edges, turning into solid purple shapes that appeared to be giant sharp teeth, with purple lanterns hanging from the teeths' tips as they leaned over the floor. The hollow mountain of purple teeth surrounded the crew, preventing them from leaving as they seemed overwhelmed, and terrified upon seeing this new land.

"I thought things couldn't get any stranger." Sanji said with a frown.

Now that the crew could see their surroundings, Franky quickly searched the place, and sighed in relief upon seeing something, "Oooh.. thank goodness! The ship is still alive!" Franky exclaimed while wiping the sweat of his brow, as the Thousand Sunny was still intact, as it was lying in front of one of the teeth, which was way far behind where the Strawhats were.

"Ooh, phew! I thought we lost the ship when the fortress went down." Usopp sighed in relief.

A dark mist then emerged in front of the crew, and grew bigger as it appeared to be forming something big. "Now's not the time to worry about the ship! We got bigger things in hand!" Zoro replied. Crazy then slowly emerged from the ground, while the Strawhats watched as the darkness was turning solid. It was forming a set of red stairs, with a purple surface with several happy, but creepy faces on it supporting the stairs from below. When the stairs were high enough, a big, purple wall formed on that that took shape of several body figures that seemed to be dying in agony, but their faces of despair were replaced by happy faces instead.

And in the ground in front of the wall, purple flames spewed out, circling around each other as they formed a black chair, with a wooden black heart and flames around it on top. A small portal then formed from above the chair, and slowly, Dimentio came out of it leg first, with the darkness around him coming off like water. Luffy and the others glared as Dimentio then placed a foot on his throne, and bowed down.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Ta-dah!" Dimentio exclaimed proudly with open arms. Everyone wasn't amused, bringing Dimentio's mood down, "Aw, no applause... oh god... no wait, shouldn't it be, 'Oh me?'. Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Dimentio laughed as he then sat on his chair, and crossed his legs, "Ahh, this is lovely. This is far more comfortable than that rusty, old castle. I feel more at home now."

"Dimentio!" Luffy exclaimed furiously, "You bastard! Don't you dare run away from me again!"

Crazy then floated beside Luffy, "Hey! What were you trying to do! You nearly killed us for a second there!"

"Ah ha ha ha!" Dimentio laughed before resting his elbow on his chair's handle, and placed his hand on his cheek, "Oh, don't be absurd. As if you all were to die by some simple renovations of mine. Hm hm!" Dimentio then uncrossed his legs, and crossed them again with his other leg, "I hope you didn't mine, but seeing that the fortress was nearly no more, I felt obligated in destroying it, and replacing it with an even better land, made out of my great imagination. What you see here is my new throne! Of course, there are still things to be done, like making some more decorations here and there, and an even bigger castle underneath this place, but this will do for now." He then placed his hand on his chest, "Destroying that old fortress from the past was a little disturbing, I'll admit, but I shouldn't be guilty of it; I can do whatever I want. I am THE god, afterall. Ah ha ha ha ha!"

"You're not this world's god! You destroyed a historical landmark that wasn't even yours!" Robin snarled, "How dare you use this world's past for your personal amusement! The real Emperor God of this world would never toy around it's land like that!"

"Oh ho, silly Robin-chan. Gods have the power to create and destroy whatever they want." Dimentio replied with a tease, "Since you're just a human, you wouldn't understand my position. Anything you believe in are just opinions, but since I am an Emperor God, everything I say is always 100 percent correct." Robin frowned hearing this as Dimentio then looked to his side, "In any case, I knew you all were to survive the destruction of the fortress. You are the Strawhat pirates; anything you want you always get, and any enemy land you step foot on always end up in ruins later on. Ah ha ha! It would be silly if you were to die by me unintentionally, why, it wouldn't even make sense to harm good friends of mine. Especially if you're still of some use to me..."

"Forget it, you clown! We're not falling for any of your schemes anymore!" Sanji replied.

"We will never give in to your actions!" Nami yelled, "You can try forcing us, but we'll never let you use us! If you try to pull a trick on us one more time, we'll make you regret for eternity!"

"Awww, but we were having so much fun, weren't we?" Dimentio asked with a sad tone, "I swear, sometimes you are all so frustrating to be with. However, since I can't get enough of your company, I'll disregard those minor issues, for I have something that I wish to do with you all before I can truly live my dream to it's fullest."

"Whatever it is, we're not going to do it!" Luffy replied with a clenched fist, "We have no time to play your stupid games! The only thing we're going to do is to beat the living hell out of you, and get out of here!"

"I'm sorry, but leaving here is not an option." Dimentio said as he then twirled his finger near his head. He casted a dome-like barrier over the floating throne area, preventing anything from coming in or out. The barrier then turned invisible, as the Strawhats were shocked by this.

"Oh no! Now we're sitting ducks!" Usopp exclaimed nervously.

"We can't get away!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Oi, you clown! Don't you dare look down on us! We weren't planning on running away even if we had that option!" Franky yelled at Dimentio.

"Of course, you were." Dimentio said happily, but bluntly at the same, "Confidence can lead to so much these days; it's even clouding your natural senses. With just a thought, I can wipe your cocky attitudes right off your cerebral cortexes, and turn you all into the spineless beings you really are. None of you will be leaving here... you're too much of an importance to be discarded."

Zoro unsheathed his swords, and pointed one of them towards Dimentio, "I'm sick of hearing you talk." He snarled with a glare, "If you have something to say, you might as well come down here, and tell us already. If not, then we'll come up there, and end this. Either way, somebody is going to get hurt if this tease of yours lasts any longer."

Dimentio stared down at Zoro, feeling the tension coming from his eyes. It was the same with other crewmembers he looked at, especially Luffy. Dimentio could feel a great sense of power ready to be unleashed from Luffy just by looking at his eyes. The longer Dimentio just stared silenty at the Strawhats, the more eager Strawhats were in attacking Dimentio. Dimentio then chuckled before uncrossing his feet again.

"Mm hm hm.. Ha ha ha.. oh, very well. I might as well greet myself to my people. It will be practice before I have it all." Dimentio said. He then got up from his chair, and raised his head and arms up high, feeling the dark energy in him growing stronger before releasing a relaxing sigh. He then lowered his arms around his body, and lowered his head to gaze towards the crew with a pleasant, yet sinister smile. "Luffy... you and your crew know everything about me. I've told you of my dreaded past, and what I had to do to make my dream a reality. I had planned to make a beautiful future with this sanctum of a world. It will be a hard journey... a journey that it's much like yours."

Dimentio then started to walk down the stairs, talking as he did, "... It wasn't because of Crazy Hand that you have been taken out of your world. It was all because of me that you're here. If I hadn't gained this power that I so much deserved from the start, none of this would be happening. It was actually fate that brought us all here together." As Dimentio took another step down the stairs, a dark mystic aura formed from the bottom of his feet. The darkness then slowly oozed up along Dimentio's body while he continued walking down the stairs, "Let me tell you this... fate isn't made by natural causes or the sort; it's made by sheer power from an unstoppable being who can control every aspect of everyday life. One is qualified to control such power is the only person allowed... to call himself a god."

Usopp and Chopper were feeling nervous, while the rest of the Strawhats were still glaring at Dimentio, watching his darkness around him engulfing his lower body, and was now engulfing the his arms, and the rest of his upper body.

"I am an Emperor God, therefore, I control fate. It was because of me that you are all here. You have already felt my power, but it is now time for everyone else to see what I am capable of. Life, as we know it, will experience a new way of living. Life and death will forever be the same; and all those helpless souls will always be afraid of them both! With this world... I can create my era. Obscurum will be the home for every life and death specimen from now on. Obscurum is now... Dark Hell."

The darkness then engulfed Dimentio's face as his entire body was now engulfed with oozing darkness. Nonetheless, Dimentio continued walking downstairs as the darkness on him started to come off like fire, starting from his feet. As the darkness was coming off, the crew could see that Dimentio now has a different attire just by noticing his shoes. Once the darkness finally got off of Dimentio's figure in a blazing, yet in an elegant matter, it revealed that Dimentio now looked a little different from before.

Dimentio's clothing was somewhat the same, only the cheerful yellow and purple colors of his clothes looked more darker and sinister than before. The dark clothing he has underneath were still the same, only it has red outlines instead of white ones, and the makeup on his face had more colors to it. For example, on the white side of his face, there was a black stripe coming from the side of his brighter black eye to down across his white cheek; same goes with the black side of his face, only it was a dark yellow stripe coming from the side of his brighter yellow eye to all the way down across his black cheek. To put it simple, Dimentio's clothing has turned from a cheerful, yet somewhat scary jester, to a less cheerful, and more of a demonic jester.

Dimentio smiled, which looked scarier than before as he finally got to the bottom of the stairs, where he confronted the Strawhats, face to face.

"As you can see, if one must be a god, one must look like one." Dimentio giggled, "And also, as an Emperor God, I have to make the right decisions. Death is very beautiful thing, my friends, but... I don't want any of you to die." Dimentio then said as he was about to approach the crew, but stumbled into Bowser, who lied unconsciously on the floor in front of him. Dimentio looked down on him with a neutral look, "Oh... the big brute is still here..." Dimentio said unpleasantly.

The jester then raised his foot to the side, and kicked Bowser hard in the ribs. The Strawhats were shocked seeing that as Bowser gasped while some of his blood came out of his mouth, as Dimentio's kick sends him souring across the floor in sonic speed, and was about to crash into one of the mountain teeth behind him.

"Bowser!" Luffy cried out towards Bowser, who was still unconscious as he was about to crash. Dimentio laughed as he then twirled his hand at Bowser's direction, opening up a dark portal in Bowser's way as Bowser flew into it before disappeared into thin air. Luffy gritted his teeth in anger as he glared at Dimentio. "What did you just do! Where did he go!"

"No need to worry; I only took him back to his homeworld where he belongs." Dimentio assured, "He had no business here, and as enjoyable his trip was from the start, I'm afraid he won't be able to settle the score with you anymore." Dimentio then delightfully placed his hand against his cheek, "Let's look on the bright side; he was always getting on your nerves, and he was one of the four that took away my regular life. Kicking him away like the filthy dog he is was justifying in the end."

"You're really sick, bro..." Franky snarled.

"Oooh, let's not pity the useless fool anymore; let us get back to what is important." Dimentio said with a wink, "As I said before, I don't want any of you to die. As best friends, I want you to live. I want you to cast away those misplaced feelings you have towards me right now, and replace them with kindness, because... you cannot defeat me. Not to mention in your conditions, why.. you all will die soon if you don't get treated right away."

"You worry less about what condition we are in, and more about how you will feel in the future!" Sanji growled, "We will stop you, and there is nothing that we'll change our minds!"

"That's why, I'm going to make a deal with you all. Why create such bloodshed for no reason? Instead of fighting, why not make peace?" Dimentio asked as he then spread out his arms, "This is something I wish to do before I can feel good for the rest of my era. No one deserves this opportunity more than you all, because let's face it; everyone else is just garbage. They only care for what they think is right, and not what IS right. I can already feel them, doing so many stupid goals for no good reason, but atleast it's hysterical how they die in the end. Ah ha ha... so, what I really want from you all... is to show me some perspective. What I wa-"

"HURRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA AGHHHH!" Luffy didn't wanted to hear it, as he ran towards Dimentio, and socked him hard in the face.

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWW!

Crazy was shocked to see Luffy attack so suddenly, but the crew weren't since they were actually relieved seeing Luffy hit the demonic jester. Luffy remained standing where he was, having not pulled his fist out of Dimentio's face yet as he had to shift his weight on his left knee, and thrust his fist over his head to hit Dimentio with full force, and it turns out, Dimentio was now bleeding from his forehead. Yet, despite all that, Dimentio didn't faze from getting hit. He didn't even flinch as he was still smiling, inspite that he has blood on his face.

"... I didn't finish." Dimentio replied happily, yet bluntly. "Was there something... you wanted to say first?"

"I told you I'm going to kick your ass! I don't care what you want from us!" Luffy replied, still having his fist in Dimentio's face, "Hearing you talk about people dying like that is making me sick! You think you're a god! You're nothing like one! You don't want people to be happy forever, you're the only one who wants to be happy forever!"

The Strawhats, and Crazy Hand got into their defensive stances as Luffy continued talking, "I don't care if you are a god; I don't care how you became a god; and I don't care how you plan to rule as a god! I'm not going to let you do this! You're the only guy left that has pissed me off during this whole adventure. Me and my crew are no longer going to fall in any of your tricks! I don't know how... but I will stop you, so you won't be able to hurt anybody anymore!"

Dimentio was silent, but he sounded a little disappointed, "How sad. You have come this far, and haven't learned a thing throughout you entire voyage. Life can only be valuable as how people treat it, and you waste yours by sacrificing it all the time. Well..." Dimentio then raised his hand in front of Luffy's face in a blink of an eye, and flicked Luffy across his forehead, sending him flying off his feet.

"Luffy!" Luffy's crew cried out as Franky and Chopper caught Luffy, but fell onto their backs upon doing so. They quickly sat up, and see if Luffy was okay, as well as the other crewmembers. "Luffy, say something!"

"AAAAAAAGHHH!" Luffy cried in pain as he held forehead, which was bleeding, "Damn it... it hurts! Ah!"

"You're hurt! He couldn't have taken you down this easily!" Usopp exclaimed furiously, but nervously.

"That clown... he's stronger than we thought!" Sanji snarled as he and the others glared back at Dimentio, who gazed on his hand he hit Luffy with.

Dimentio could see Luffy's blood oozing down from his fingertip, and licked the blood clean, which tasted good to him as he smirked. He then gazed back at the Strawhats, "Let's see, since you all have trouble learning a thing from me, I might as well teach everything you need to know all in ten minutes. Let's start with an opponent, shall we!" Dimentio then faced his palm towards Master Hand, with everyone watching cautiously.

"... UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Master Hand gasped upon regaining conciousness as he kept screaming in agony.

"Wha! Bro!" Crazy flew in beside Master Hand, and watched him scream in pain. Crazy was terrified seeing this, and tried to figure what was wrong, "B-Bro! What's wrong! Snap out of it! It's me, Crazy!"

"GUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEGHHH HHHHHHH!" Master Hand cried even louder.

"Please stop crying! Tell me what's wrong! Let me help you!" Crazy Hand pleaded, but to no avail. As Master Hand continued to cry out in pain, the Strawhats instantly drew their attention towards Dimentio.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing to him!" Franky asked.

"Don't you see? I'm making Master Hand more of a use in his life than what he has done for himself and for everyone else." Dimentio replied happily, "As the Emperor God of darkness, I have the power to control the dark elements inside a person's body. I can weaken, and strengthen their darkness without a fuss, meaning I can control anyone I please." Dimentio then stared back at Master Hand, seeing him cry in pain even more, "Right now, I'm increasing the power of Master Hand's dark element to much greater proportions. He will have so much darkness in his body, that he will no longer be himself. The darkness inside him will turn him into an Aterneco, and he will become my slave for an eternity. Ah ha ha ha, just look at the pathetic accident forming into a creation of my own."

"No..." Luffy grunted as he forcefully sat back, inspite of the heavy injuries he has, "Stop it... he hasn't done anything to you! STOP IT!"

"AH HA HA HA HA HA! BE MINE!" Dimentio laughed as darkness started to engulf Master Hand's body.

"BRRROOOOOOO!" Crazy cried before the darkness around Master Hand's body exploded, knocking Crazy Hand on his back as the Strawhats went to help Crazy up. Crazy managed to get up on his own inspite of help, as he then gasped seeing his brother still conscious, but looked much different. The Strawhats were also in shock, as Master Hand's glove figure was now black, and was radiating dark energy. "Brother.. no... what has he done to you!"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEA AAGGHHH!" Suddenly, Master Hand attacked Crazy with a tackle, pushing him pass the Strawhats, and into the ground behind them. The crew were shocked as they were seeing Master Hand attacking his own brother.

"Ugh! Bro!" Crazy cried as he tried pushing Master Hand off him, but Master Hand was too strong, and kept pushing Crazy down into the floor hard enough that he'd get flattened, "Br-Bro! Stop! What are you doing!"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRREEAAAA AAAAAAARGHHH!" Master Hand growled as he kept squishing Crazy's figure into the ground, which was very endurable to not have received a dent so far.

"Hey, stop! You're going to kill him!" Chopper pleaded. The Strawhats then went for Master Hand, and tried to pull him away from Crazy, but Master Hand released a dark aura that knocked the entire crew away from him. "Ugghhh!"

"GRREEEEAAAGH!" Master Hand turned towards the Strawhats, and were about to attack them, but Crazy came from behind, and tackled Master Hand, tumbling with him across the floor, and ended up on top while forcing Master Hand on the floor, "GRAAAEEGGHHHHH!"

"Dammit, bro! Stop attacking us! It's me, Crazy! You're suppose to be the smart one! Control yourself!" Crazy exclaimed, having a little trouble keeping Master Hand floor as he kept rampaging nonstop. The Strawhats recuperated as they got up, and watched Master Hand trying to break free of Crazy's grip.

"What's happening? Why is Master Hand acting like this!" Usopp asked while panting heavily.

"The way he's acting... that's definitely not himself." Nami panted with a shocked expression, "I don't understand it, but... Master Hand is no longer himself. The darkness inside him must have taken over him."

"He's become a monster. There is no stopping him now." Robin panted.

"But why! Why does this have to happen to him! He's a good person, I know it!" Chopper cried as tears came out of his eyes.

"It's not his fault!" Luffy said while gritting his teeth furiously, "IT'S BECAUSE OF HIM!"

The Strawhats faced towards Dimentio, who was only laughing nonstop upon seeing Master Hand acting a like a fierce beast. The Strawhats glared at him, as Luffy pounded his fists together, before charging in towards the demented jester along with his crew, "Dimentio! You'll pay for this!"

Luffy then stretched his arm out towards Dimentio, who instead of taking it in like the last time, he caught Luffy's fist that was inches away from hitting his fist. "Ah ha ha! I was wondering when you wanted to play." He said before his smirk widened, "Now that you're ready... let's play."

"Whoa!" Luffy was pulled off from his feet as Dimentio pulled his stretched arm, and threw Luffy behind him without turning around. Luffy crashed onto Dimentio's chair face first before he started tumbling down the staircase. Dimentio laughed as seconds later, Zoro appeared from his side, and placed his blades around the jester's neck.

"GAZAMI DORI!" Zoro clamped his swords together to cut Dimentio's head off, but Dimentio teleported to escape, and reappeared behind Zoro. "Gegh!" Zoro instantly turned, and slashed at Dimentio behind him, but Dimentio swayed his body to his right to avoid the slash. "TATSU MA-gugh!" Zoro was about to spin with his swords, but gasped as Dimentio's face was facing inches away from his. Zoro's eyes widened as Dimentio then plunged his thumbs up into Zoro's wounds that were in front of his shoulders, causing it to open as blood started pouring out. "GAAAAAAAAGHH!" Zoro fell on his back, and dropped his swords to cover his wounds with his hands so blood wouldn't come out as much. Dimentio laughed at Zoro's pain, while Luffy regained his footing on the stairs, and leaped down towards Dimentio from behind.

"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy repeatedly stretched his arms back and forth at Dimentio while falling towards him, but the jester teleported inches in front of him as Luffy fell directly into his fist, which caused a shockwave between his face and Dimentio's afterwards. "GUUUGHH!" Luffy was then soured back, and crashed right through the stairs, creating a big dust cloud as Dimentio gently placed his feet on the ground.

"Oh?" Dimentio moved his head to the side, avoiding a fist from Chopper in his Heavy Point from behind.

"You monster! Turn Master Hand back to the way he was!" Chopper yelled as he attacked Dimentio with his left fist, but Dimentio blocked his fist with his own. "Aaaagh!" Chopper cried as the recoil from hitting Dimentio's hand was too much for him as he staggered back while holding his fist with pain, while Dimentio then faced towards him, and punched him in the gut with an underhand fist. "AGAAGH!" Chopper cried while some of his blood came out of his mouth, as he then doubled over right after he turned back into his brain point form, and held his stomach with sheer pain. "It hurts so much..."

"Pain leads to death, Chopper-san." Dimentio said with passion, "Embrace your pain! Let it make you stronger until death leads you the way to happiness!"

"VEAU SHOT!" Sanji leaped over Chopper, and flew towards Dimentio with a flying kick, but Dimentio flew to the side to avoid, but then saw Franky running at him from the side.

"STRONG HAMMER!" Franky threw his steel fist at Dimentio, who moved his head back to avoid, and did a hard chop at Franky's back, "Grrergh!" Franky's eyes rolled back into his head as fell flat on his face, tumbling forward across the ground before crashing into Chopper, and knocking him on his back, "Ugh..."

"EXTRA HACHE!" Sanji came back towards Dimentio with a flurry of kicks, but Dimentio avoided with ease while still having a smile on his face, "We're not going to let you get away with this! I don't care what you think you are, you will never conquer life, not after what I am going to do to you!" Sanji did a strong side kick, which Dimentio evaded as Sanji used his same leg to spin, and do a roundhouse kick, but Dimentio caught his leg, and squeezed it with one arm, nearly breaking his leg in the process, "Aaaahh!"

"You can say what you believe in all you want, Sanji-kun." Dimentio giggled while gazing into Sanji's eyes up close, "But people are still dying, and I'm still getting stronger because of it! Ah ha ha ha ha!" Dimentio then spun Sanji around while holding his leg, and tossed him into Zoro as they both tumbled across the ground upon impact. "Ah ha ha ha ha! I had never had this much fun in years! I wish it would never stop!"

"HINOTORI BOSHI!" Usopp fired a flaming phoenix at Dimentio from behind as the bird exploded onto him, engulfing most of the ground around him in flames. Usopp panted heavily as he took out several explosive pellets, and aimed at the fire, "I can't run away... I won't run away after what you did! HISSATSU KAEN BOSHI!" Usopp fired some blazing pellets at the fire to make it bigger, but a hand sticked out of the flames, and caught the pellet so gently, it didn't exploded. The other blazing pellets exploded into the fire, but the flames suddenly turned black, and disappeared shortly afterwards. Usopp eyes widened in fear as Dimentio was still alive, with not a single burn mark on him, and his attire.

"Now, now... attacking a god from behind is starting to get a little repetitive." Dimentio laughed at Usopp as he then shot his pellet back to him using his thumb. The pellet moved so fast, Usopp didn't even see it coming, as his own pellet went right through his rib like a beam.

"Ugh...!" Usopp gasped as his the pellet that went through him exploded in the ground behind him. Usopp then coughed up some blood before collapsing on his back in sheer pain.

"USOPP!" Luffy cried from the staircase he crashed into earlier. He then got up, and jumped off the staircase as he then got back on the ground, and faced towards Dimentio, "GEAR SECOND!" Luffy slammed his fist onto the ground, as his body then turned red from his legs pumping up his bloodflow. Steam came out from his body as he charged at Dimentio with blinding speed, "JET PIS-"

"Uh uh uhhh." Dimentio teased as he created magical box around Luffy, trapping him inside, "Behave yourself like the little good boy you are, okay?" He asked pleasantly before he snapped his fingers, creating several explosions to erupt inside the box Luffy was in.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Luffy cried in pain before the box disappeared, allowing him to fall flat on his chest while retaining his form. Dimentio was enjoying every second of this battle, until suddenly, a multitude of arms sprouted from the ground around him, and trapped him from within.

"Oh? What is this now?" Dimentio asked curiously. More arms then sprouted beneath his feet, taking him up in the air, along with the arms around him.

From the outside, the arms have a formed a giant rectangle holding Dimentio inside. Robin was giving off a death glare, as she was prepared to do her worst. "CIEN FLEUR... COFFIN!" Robin closed her palms, causing the arms to harden and close in on each other, crushing everything that was inside it like a trash compacter. Robin heard the sound of bone crushing from within arms, allowing her to breathe calmly as she thought she has killed Dimentio. "Ah!" Robin blinked for just a second, but as soon as she opened her eyes, Dimentio was seen standing in front of her, without any injuries whatsoever. "MMMFF!" Dimentio grabbed Robin by her face, and lifted her up with only one hand. She was suffocating as she kept hitting Dimentio's arm to make him let go, but Dimentio hardly felt a thing.

"I always loved your thirst for knowledge, Robin-chwan." Dimentio laughed, "Everything about is you nearly perfect... the only flaw you have, is that you never learn your place in front of your superiors." Dimentio then started crushing Robin's skull, cutting the circulation from her head as Robin started bleeding from her nose and mouth.

"Aaahaaaagghhh! Aaaaaaaahh!" Robin cried nonstop, as her blood was dripping from her chin, and down her body.

"LET HER GO!"

Dimentio looked to his left, and saw his dearest friend, Nami, standing in front of him with her PCT in hand. Nami looked fierce; she was ready to attack Dimentio, even if it meant casting out her life. Dimentio simply smiled pleasantly before dropping Robin on the floor. Robin's body shivered with great tension, as she could barely keep herself from shaking, while Dimentio walked away from her, and confronted Nami.

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite female friend, Nami-san." Dimentio said while rubbing the crew's blood on his hands, "Have you come to play with me again? Be aware I'm a little more competitive this time around."

"I'm going to kill you..." Nami snarled while gritting her teeth. "No one hurts my comrades, and gets away with it! NO ONE!"

"Aww, how sad..." Dimentio said while raising his bloody hand up, "There is always a first time for everything, I'm afraid. Killing your friends, and getting away with it is something I can do without any effort." Nami's eyes narrowed in anger hearing this, "However, you are full of surprises as well. Why don't you come, and show everyone how far you can go against me this time?"

"THUNDER CHARGE!" Nami charged the end of her staff with electricity, and ran towards Dimentio before swinging her staff to him, "SWING ARM!" Nami connected the end of her staff to the side of Dimentio's head, but to Nami's surprise, the electricity was absorbed by a dark barrier that appeared beside Dimentio's head, and the recoil from hitting the barrier caused Nami to stagger back until she fell on her rear. "Eh!"

"Oh ho? That was cute, Nami-san. What else do you have to show me?" Dimentio asked optimistically.

"Grr!" Nami separated her staff, and created a dark cloud. She then threw the cloud at Dimentio, who swayed his head to the side as the dark cloud remained floating behind him. Nami then puts her staff back together, and held it vertically while knelting down, "How's this! THUNDER LANCE TEMPO!"

The dark cloud behind Dimentio released a stream of electricity that pierced through Dimentio's back, and through his chest as the electricity was absorbed by the end of Nami's staff. Dimentio didn't utter a sound from getting hit as Nami quickly threw several heat and cool balls up above Dimentio, forming a thundercloud as Nami then ran away to get some distance before she created a big thunderball using the electricity she absorbed from her attack earlier.

"My comrades mean more to me than anything else in my life." Nami yelled before she turned back towards Dimentio, and the cloud above him, "So I will not let you take them away from me!" Nami then threw the thunderball at the cloud, which started to release some sparks, "THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!"

The cloud released a violent thunderstorm that showered over Dimentio, hitting him head as the thunderstorm lasted for about more than 10 seconds. Once it was over, there was nothing but a humongous dust cloud from where the storm hit. Nami panted heavily, and wasn't about to let her guard down just because Dimentio took that storm in.

"Come out! I know you're still alive!" Nami yelled furiously, but saw no sign of Dimentio "Stupid clown... I was never your friend! All your mind games in trying to get in my head never worked!" Nami kept a sharp eye out at her surroundings, making sure that Dimentio hasn't already teleported to her without her knowing, "You're no Emperor God, you're just somebody posing as one! You'll never get your slimy hands on me! You'll never get away with any of this! YOU'RE NOBODY!" And with that said, Dimentio appeared right in front of her, "Ugh!" Nami gasped as Dimentio had a spark ontop of his finger, and was closing it into Nami's chest.

"Nami-san... you were always my favorite." Dimentio said pleasantly while Nami was petrified with fear, "I only wished that we have done more things together. Things that go beyond friendship..." Dimentio then placed the spark into Nami's chest, and everything went silent from there and out for about 7 seconds.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHH!" Nami then screamed in immense pain as a great amount of electricity bursted out from her body. The electricity was the same Nami used on Dimentio moments ago, and she was now getting the same treatment. The burst of electricity suddenly stopped as she was now covered with char, and fell onto her back nearly dead.

The entire Strawhat crew were done and out, and Dimentio was laughing at their loss, "Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Now that was entertaining! Don't you all agree? Ah ha ha ha ha... ha?" Dimentio turned around, and noticed Luffy, slowing getting back up on his feet while still in his Gear Second form. "Ah.. Luffy-san. Are you having fun yet?"

"Grrrr... errghhh..." Luffy panted heavily while giving Dimentio a deadly glare, but was so weak, he could barely stay in his form. He looked around, and saw his entire crew bloodied, and nearly in the state of death. Seeing this just made him even angrier, until he finally went for Dimentio, "JET WHIP!" Luffy quickly swung his leg, but Dimentio avoided by warping back where the leg didn't reach. "JET STAMP!" Luffy pulled his leg back the way it was, and thrusted his other leg at Dimentio, kicking him hard on the gut that the jester skidded backwards while still standing on his feet. Luffy then dashed at Dimentio while stretching and twisting his arm back, while Dimentio raised his head, and smirked at him.

"JET RIFLE!" Luffy untwisted his arm directly towards Dimentio, but missed him as Dimentio laughed while spinning his body around in circles. Luffy was getting very impatient as he stomped his legs on the ground, and pulled his arms back, "GOMU GOMU NO JET GATLING!" Luffy released a storm of fists that moved so fast, they were invisible, but they kept missing as Dimentio kept flying around him, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Luffy screamed while trying to hit Dimentio, but he was only wasting the energy he had left.

"Ah ha ha ha! You're so persistent in trying to get rid of me; it's like seeing a washed up boxer trying to beat a man who took his championship belt away from him, and ended up losing in the end." Dimentio chuckled, "Only the difference here is I that I am always the champion, and you are always the rookie who never learned to grow. I have already proven the difference in our strength, plus I always grow stronger while you grow much weaker. So instead of making of a fool out of yourself, why not we stop playing, and hear what I have to say? I'll assure you, you won't be sorry."

Luffy then stopped attacking, and ran in front of Dimentio's path, "JET PISTOL!" Luffy stretched his arm, and punched Dimentio in the face, raising his head up until he was looking behind himself. Luffy then stretched his arms back, and charged at Dimentio before he could recover, "JET BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusted his palms at Dimentio, who instantly recovered, and caught Luffy's palms with his own with ease. Luffy tried to push Dimentio's hands back, but Dimentio was just too strong for him, as the jester was hardly doing any effort to fight back. This was tiring Luffy, but he didn't plan on giving up.

"I will never give in to you!" Luffy yelled, "I will kick your ass... and end all this!"

"Oh, but there are much better options to choose from." Dimentio replied, "If you would just give me a chance to let me explain to you of what I want. Just stop fighting so we can end all this."

"The only thing that I want to end is your role in this world!" Luffy replied furiously, "Everything here has to stop! I can't let you get away with any of this!"

"You still refuse to listen? I can't believe you have this much energy left in you..." Dimentio commented as he then released Luffy's left arm. Luffy was about to attack, but saw that Dimentio already raised his free arm, and was about to strike, "Perhaps a little nap will calm your senses."

"GUAAAGGHH!" Dimentio punched Luffy square in the face as the force of the blow knocked Luffy down on the floor, creating a shockwave upon the rebounce that spread across the floor. "Ughh.." Luffy then fell on his back, already out of breath, as he was really exhausted, and didn't have the strength to get up as he then turned back to normal. Dimentio merely stood next to him, and knelt down at him.

"Luffy... if only you were to deny death as an accomplishment." Dimentio said, sounding disappointed, "You could achieve so much more that way. Hearing you say that you would die just to get rid of me, is really heartbreaking. You say it so carelessly to me, that I don't even find it funny. I mean, you view me as one of those people who would kill anybody just to be happy, or control something to rule this world and that." Dimentio then grabbed Luffy's chin, and moved his head to make him look at Dimentio, "I am not like them, because I am better than they are. I am the source of all darkness; all of those who walk to that dark path will never achieve as much as I have. They are all my underlings, and will forever worship me once I have them in my grasp. And you... hmph! You were no match for me... so don't ever say you will die trying to stop me, because you will die in vain, and I don't want to see that, let alone feel it."

Dimentio then stood up, and stared down at the heavily injured crewmembers, "That goes the same for the rest of you. Why die in vain if you can all die with a great big smile on your face? That's what we live for, right! So we can be happy until the very end! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Grr! Oh no! Everyone is in trouble!" Crazy exclaimed, still holding his brother down as he still under control by Dimentio. Crazy then applied more pressure to Master Hand, causing him to struggle even less, "Bro, you have got to wake up! Don't let the clown take over your non-existent head! You're our only hope!"

"GREEEEEAAARGHHH!" Master Hand replied like a beast, as he started to struggle even more. He then started screaming even louder as a dark burst of energy came out from his figure, knocking Crazy Hand off of him.

"Ah!" Crazy Hand cried until he regained his flight pattern, and stared down at Master Hand. Master Hand then rocketed towards him, but Crazy Hand moved out of the way as Master Hand flew by him, "Alright, if you won't let me do it your way, then I'll knock some sense into you in MY way! Bring it on!"

Master Hand turned around, and fired dark bullets at Crazy Hand from his fingertip. "Oh, please!" Crazy mocked as he easily evaded the bullets while flying towards his brother, "Hiya!" Crazy Hand tackled his brother, and tried to bring him down to the ground, but Master Hand fought back as they both were struggling while flying around all over the place. While holding him, Crazy was hitting Master Hand's palm with his ring finger, "Why are you holding back, huh! Come on, hit me!" Crazy kept hitting Master Hand, who was getting irritated as he then slips through Crazy's hold, and grabbed him using all his fingers, "Eh!" Master Hand then flew Crazy down towards the ground, intending to piledrive him.

"Come on, you're so predictable!" Crazy yelled as he then flipped Master Hand towards the ground, and piledrived him instead, creating a big dust cloud in the process. Bullets were then shot out from the cloud as Crazy came flying out, with Master Hand chasing him while shooting some dark bullets at him, "Is this the best you got! I can still beat ya!" Crazy then did a U-turn, and flew back at Master Hand like a rocket. He and Master Hand crashed into eachother, pushing eachother back as a shockforce was being made. "Eh... whoaw!" Unfortunately for Crazy, Master Hand overpowered him, and pushed him down on the ground with a thud. Crazy tried to recover, but Master Hand walked on his fingers, and was flicking Crazy repeatedly, "Ow! Oh! Okay, I'm in a little trouble here! Ow!"

While Crazy Hand tried to fight Master Hand off, Dimentio watched the battle with amusement before looking at Luffy, "Ha ha! what an ironic twist; a brother fighting his controlled brother just to save him. I swear, the things you do for family these days..." Dimentio then noticed that Luffy was crawling away from him, "Hm?" Dimentio didn't stop him as he was curious what Luffy was up to.

Luffy panted heavily, and was seeing the battle between Master Hand and Crazy Hand. He couldn't bare to watch it any longer, and intends to do something about it. "... Guys! Is everyone alright!" He asked. His crew were starting to regain consciousness, but most of them didn't had the energy to get back up.

"Lu-Luffy... we're here. We're still here." Sanji said, slowly getting up on one knee along with Zoro. Chopper and Franky were also getting up, as well as Robin, who was still feeling pain from before. Nami and Usopp were alright as well, but they couldn't get up like everyone else.

"Ah.. I'm fine, Luffy." Usopp said while holding his wound, "Captain Usopp won't die this easily. Ha ha-ow!"

"Nergh.. what's wrong, Luffy? What do you want us to do?" Nami asked while holding her stomach.

"It's Master Hand. We need to stop him..." Luffy said.

The crew looked over at Master Hand, who was slowly gaining the advantage over Crazy Hand as he was shooting lasers at him. The crew were silent until Franky spoke up, "Yosh... we're on it." He said.

Dimentio observed the crew as Zoro suddenly charged at Master Hand from behind, despite having some serious injuries, "TORA GARI!" Zoro leaped into the air, and brought his swords down at Master Hand's back, surprising him as Master Hand faced towards him, "TATSU MAKI!" Zoro then spins with his swords, creating a tornado of cutting waves that struck Master Hand repeatedly. Unfortunately, Master Hand was fazing from getting hit, and was about to slam his palm down at Zoro.

"Oh no, you dont!" Crazy exclaimed as he grabbed Master Hand from behind, "You leave grassy head alone!" Crazy then flipped Master Hand over himself, and into the ground behind him. But Master Hand didn't stop, as he then got up, and pushed Crazy back towards Zoro, who tried getting away, but was too injured to do so.

"I have to do everything here!" Sanji yelled as he ran, and leaped over Zoro, "SHISHINAMI SHOOT!" Sanji delivered a straight, flying kick into Crazy's back, helping him push Master Hand back.

"OOOWWW!" Crazy uttered as he managed to push Master Hand down to the ground again, "I'm still fragile over here, you bully!" Crazy yelled while holding Master Hand down. Master Hand broke free of Crazy's grip again, and got some distance to fight back, but was suddenly shot by some blasts coming from his right side.

"Ow, over here! Come and get us!" Franky yelled while shooting several blasts at Master Hand to get his attention. It worked as Master Hand flew towards Franky with great speed, but Crazy flew after Master Hand even faster, and tackled his brother from behind as they skidded across the ground. Chopper then galloped towards Master Hand in his walk point, and turned into his arm point to attack.

"KOKUTEI DIAMOND!" Chopper thrusted his hooves at Master Hand knuckles as he skidded towards him. Chopper's attack was strong enough to make the hands stop skidding, and allowed Crazy to pick his brother up from the ground, and spin him in circles before throwing him up into the air.

Master Hand soured up into the sky, but stopped himself as he then fired purple lasers down at Crazy Hand, who flew around the floor so he wouldn't get hit. Master Hand then crossed his beams, creating one, big laser that could engulf an entire building. Crazy Hand was trying to avoid this big beam as best as he could as Master Hand was drawing the beam close to the Strawhats as well.

"Geh.. no way I'm going down this easily!" Nami mumbled while getting up on her knees, and bended her staff, "Usopp, I need your help on this!"

"R-Right!" Usopp replied, still laying on his back as he aimed at Master Hand with his Kabuto slingshot.

Master Hand was moving his beam closer to Crazy, who couldn't get away as he seemed like he was going to get hit, "Now! NAMOPP CYCLONE HEATWAVE STAR!" Nami threw her bended staff, and Usopp fired several blazing pellets at Master Hand simultaneously. The bended PCT spinned as it was bringing in Usopp's pellets, and spinning them around several times. This caused the fire inside the pellets to be released, creating a mild-sized fire tornado as it then engulfed over Master Hand, forcing him to stop his beam attack, and giving Crazy the chance to fight back.

"Ha ha! Here I go!" Crazy exclaimed as he then turned, and flew towards Master Hand while spinning his figure around like a drill. Crazy hits Master Hand head on, drilling hard into his palm as they both flew up high during this process. Master Hand was screaming in sheer pain, until he released another dark burst that once again, knocked Crazy away from him. Master Hand was then covered with darkness as he flew towards Crazy with great speed, but flew by him as Crazy moved out away to safety. Master Hand then turned around, and flew back at Crazy, who was getting so irritated, that he was glowing "Tsk... I can't afford to lose!" Crazy muttered before his body was covered in a golden light, and charged after Master Hand with the same speed as Master Hand was going.

The hands folded themselves into fists, as they both hit eachother with all their might, creating several intensive shockwaves throughout the entire area. Their powers were so great, it's surprising that the floating platform hasn't been destroyed yet. The Hands then seperated from eachother, and started attacking one another by flying past eachother with great speed. The Strawhats watched in awe as Crazy Hand caught his brother by surprise, and punched him in the back before flying by.

"Ough!" Master Hand grunted before he gathered more dark energy around himself, and chased after Crazy Hand. He flew by his brother, turned towards him, and slammed his palm hard on him, bringing Crazy down towards the floor in lightspeed.

"Ugh!" Crazy grunted before he slapped Master Hand away, and took some distance from him. He and Master Hand faced each other silently, until Master Hand started gathering more dark energy than ever before, "... I have no choice... in order to save you, I'm going to have to use one of my strongest moves! HaaaaaAAAAAAHH!" Crazy placed his fingers on the floor, as his body was getting brighter and brighter by the second. Master Hand was also charging himself to use one of his strongest attacks, which the Strawhats weren't going to let him do.

"DOSCIENTOS FLEUR!" Robin sprouted over two hundred arms from the ground around Master Hand, and tried binding him in place. The arms held Master Hand tightly, but with the hand already starting to move, Robin already has trouble keeping him down. "Eh..."

As Master Hand tried to break free, Luffy got back on his feet, and limped towards Master Hand from behind. Luffy then started walking normally before he then started running at full speed. "Huuuuraaaghh!" Luffy stretched his arms back, and leaped at Master Hand, "GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusted his palms onto Master Hand's back at the instant the hand broke free of the arms' grip.

"Alright, now!" Crazy yelled as he then flew towards Master Hand, who lost balance prior to Luffy's attack.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!

Luffy fell on his back as Crazy punched Master Hand, and took him over Luffy, and up high into the air. Crazy then spun himself while holding his brother, spinning so fast he created an orb of gold around themselves. The orb was then shot forward, and started moving around all over the place in lightspeed. From left to right; up and down; Loops and U-turns; they were moving so fast, the Strawhats couldn't even see them anymore, other than the brief stream of golden light that was left behind.

Dimentio watched this carefully as well, but he didn't look impressed as the others. He only stared silently as the orb finally came to a halt way above the center of the platform. The orb glowed brightly once more before it rocketed down towards the center of the floor with a loud thud.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

"Waaaahh!" The crew held onto the floor as the crash released a tremendous shockwave, followed by a big dust cloud that was formed around the center. To lessen the trouble, Dimentio snapped his fingers, causing the shockwave to weaken, and the dust cloud to vanish into the darkness on the floor. Luffy got up, and saw that both Crazy and Master Hand were down.

"Crazy!" Luffy rushed over to Crazy's aid as fast as he could, and saw that he was still moving. The crew were helping each other up, with Franky helping Usopp up, and Sanji helping Nami and Robin up on their feet. They slowly approached the hands, and saw that Master Hand was knocked out, but his form hasn't changed. They said nothing when they saw this, as they then went to check how Crazy was doing.

"That was some crazy move you pulled of. You continue to surprise us, bro." Franky said weakly.

"Ha ha..." Crazy laughed as he rolled back onto his palm, "Ah... I think I used all my juice back there. Can't do much for now..." Crazy then turned towards his brother, sighing afterwards, "He hasn't changed back... Damn, I was hoping he would lose that dark form..."

"Atleast you knocked him out. We don't want him to be any trouble for us..." Sanji replied while barely being able to stand while holding onto Nami and Robin beside him. Everything was then quiet again, until he heard someone clapping. Luffy and the others turned around, and saw Dimentio clapping at them while floating towards them.

"Bravo... that was a nice intermission." Dimentio said happily, "It was so tender; the way you ignored me, and wanted to help your friend's brother turn back to his inferior form. Unfortunately for him, he already belongs to me. There is not a thing you can do to bring him back. He's my little pet now..."

The Strawhats glared at him silently, as Luffy then stood in front of his crew, and pointed at Dimentio, "We're not done with you yet!" He said, "We still have what it takes to beat you.. egh!" Luffy stumbled forward, but managed to regain his composure again, "You... ah! You can't defeat us! Will never be defeated by you! Not ever!" Luffy then collapsed onto his knees, and Dimentio gave him a pity look.

"What a shame... your resolve is as lovely as ever, but you just don't have it in you anymore." Dimentio said, "Look at all of you; you hardly did a thing to me before, and you were already in no condition to fight. How can I take you seriously, if you don't even know the conditions you are in?" Dimentio then rubbed his chin, before sighing in annoyance, "-sigh-... I can already feel your spirits leaving your bodies... the only thing that's holding them back is me. Right now, I am holding down your dark elements inside you. If one element can't leave your body, neither will your other elements, nor your spirits themselves. Of course, you will continue to feel pain until your whole body grows numb, be grateful that I'm still keeping you alive."

It was true; the Strawhats were in a peril condition. They didn't had the energy to fight, much less to even move. And the pain they were feeling was unbearable. With each second passing by, they felt nothing but pain that just felt worse and worse, and like Dimentio said, he was keeping them alive by keeping their spirits inside them. They were just puppets, helplessly standing in place before Dimentio, and couldn't do a thing about it. But despite all that... they didn't look like they were going to give up.

Dimentio noticed they're determined, and couldn't but to giggle a bit, "... This is what I like about you pirates; you never give in. Not even in the brink of death will take those expressions away from you. It's a fact that in your last moments in living, you show your true colors..." Dimentio smiled pleasantly, "And seeing you all like this... just proved to me, that you are all great people that can never be broken under any circumstance." Dimentio then watched Luffy stand back up, and noticed his glare, "... Well, now. It seems we got the energy out of our system. It's about time that I do one more thing before I feel complete..." Dimentio then turned silent. It was a big pause before he revealed of his intentions, "... Join me."

"What!" Luffy asked as he and his crew were shocked and confused from what they just heard.

"Join me." Dimentio repeated, "I want you all to be a part of this wonderful experience I'm about to share with the rest of the cosmos, but I'm going to give you more than I will share with anyone else." Dimentio then spreads out his arms, "I want you to become my guardians. I want to share my success with you all. You will always be by my side, watching this world get everything it deserves. You will retain your feeling, and I will give you everything you have always wanted. I can help make your ship as powerful to travel any sea in the cosmos; I can answer questions about forgotten pasts; I can create miracles so nobody has to be sick; I can lead you into wonderful oceans were all the fish in the world go to; I can make you feel brave than anyone else; I can help you gain knowledge of worlds, and obtain the title of the strongest and deadliest warrior of space itself! But most importantly, I can take you to the most greatest of treasure of your world, the One Piece!"

The Strawhats were silent, having no comment at what they just heard.

"Wealth, fame, and power; that's all you desire, am I correct?" Dimentio asked, "I can give you all those things! And Luffy-san... the title of the Pirate King... I can give you that as well." Luffy stared at Dimentio silently as the jester then laughed, "Ah ha ha ha ha! You all will never have to feel sorrow ever again! You always get what you want, and best of all, we'll always be together, as the best friends that we are! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Dimentio then sighed happily before extending his hand towards Luffy, "No one will get in our way, I promise you. Happiness will forever be on our side... if you agree to join me, you will never have to go through any problems ever again. We'll rule this world as best friends... we'll rule life forever."

Luffy was still silent, and looked down at Dimentio's hand, as Dimentio was waiting for a handshake. Luffy glanced over his shoulder, and looked at his crew. None of them said anything about Dimentio's offer, but their expressions sure did. The crew looked serious, but at the same time, they looked confident. Luffy knew what he had to do.

"... I've always wanted to become the Pirate King. I'll do anything to obtain that title." Luffy said before looking back at Dimentio, "... But not like this. I can't accept something like this. I won't..." Dimentio's smiled lessened a bit as Luffy continued speaking, "I made a promise to someone very important to me that I would become the Pirate King. If he were to find out I have become one like this, he wouldn't be proud at all. And even if he didn't find out, I would still be pretty upset. I've... we've have gone through a long journey, and I don't want it to end like this." Luffy then stood back, standing beside his crew as they were smiling at him, "I've made my decision. I want to continue sailing through the Grand Line, and find the One Piece by ourselves. It will be hard, but that's the great part of being pirate; you risk everything to get what you want, and you live out those moments to the fullest! So, Dimentio... sorry, but my answer is no. I don't want anything to do with you, this world, or anything you plan to do in the future. We're just going to stick with our original plan, and stop you by kicking your ass!"

Dimentio was severely confused; even he didn't expect to be rejected like this. He thought happiness would make the Strawhats, but seeing them decline was dumbfounding to him. The jester looked at his hand he extended towards Luffy, and slowly clenched into a fist.

"I don't understand... you reject happiness? How can you say 'no' to me?" Dimentio asked with a shocked expression, "I offered you the things you wanted most, and you reject those as well? I don't understand you... why don't you want to be happy? Are you so blindsided by your thoughts, you are willing to do anything that would make me upset! Well!" Dimentio held his hand in anger, as his eyes were showing nothing but rage. He was getting so tense, that the platform started shaking.

"Whoa! Hold on!" Usopp cried as everyone managed to stay on their toes, and watch Dimentio have a panic attack.

"No... I am your Emperor God! I cannot be rejected! I'll never be rejected! NEVER!" Dimentio yelled, causing his throne area behind him to collapse into rubble, which turned into darkness that disappeared soon afterwards. The shaking then stopped as Dimentio then chuckled in a sinister way, "... I'm sorry, I've must lost control of myself." He said with a happy face, "I guess I'm not so used to rejection as I thought. Ha ha..." Dimentio then smirked sinisterly at the crew, alerting them to keep their guard up, "So... if happiness isn't something you desire, then I'll shall offer something even better. I intend to spare your lives, including the rest of the cosmos, and let them live out the rest of their days."

The Strawhats were confused, and thought that Dimentio was just messing with them, but they couldn't tell since Dimentio was still smiling. "Really? You will do that?" Chopper asked.

"Yes, I will..." Dimentio said before his happy expression turned sinister again, "... as long as you can stay alive, of course. That means, by the moment you all die, I will use all my strength to absorb all the life around me, and everything outside this place will be a part of this world in a matter of seconds. Your deaths are the key to my goal! How does it feel now that you know that you will be source that 'ruined' life! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

"You sneaky bastard!" Luffy yelled, "We won't die here no matter what happens!"

"You're right; we shouldn't keep this moment in the dark. Everyone should know about this glorious moment!" Dimentio then turned around, and looked up in the air, before glancing at Luffy over his shoulder, "And when I mean everyone, I mean every single creature you befriended in every world you went to! Let your friends see you die, and ruin their lives in the process! AAAHH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Obscurum's dark energy then started waving like a heartbeat again, creating a powerful breeze from withing as everyone tried to stay on their feet. "No, stop it! Don't do this, Dimentio!" Luffy yelled.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Dimentio laughed insanely, "YES! LET THE REALITY OF EGASM WITNESS THE GRAND FINALE TO MY SPECTACLE! LET THEM KNOW THAT I WILL BE THEIR SUPREME RULER!"

**Meanwhile...**

We are now back in the Mushroom Kingdom, where everything was as peaceful as it always was. Since Bowser wasn't their to cause havoc, the Mushroom Kingdom has been at peace longer than it ever was since... ever. In the capital, it was bright, beautiful day, where everyone was having a good time. Toads were having nice conversations with each other; the kids were playing; even business was doing fine, as we see our good friend, Wario, coming out of the item shop with a medicine bottle in hand.

"Oooh, I'm still having stomach problems." Said the grumpy fat man, "I can't believe I haven't recovered since that day I took that stupid ball." Wario rubbed his tummy as he then angrily remembered Zoro and Nami, "Grr! It was there fault to begin with! If I ever see them again, I'll-gurgh!" Wario stopped upon feeling the pain in his tummy, "Nevermind that, I should take this medicine already. It better work, or I'll sue the store... or the company that makes this... better yet, I'll sue them both even if this does work! Wah ha ha ha ha ha! Ooh..."

While Wario went to fix his stomach problem, in another part of town, two of our favorite plumbers came out of a warp pipe. It was none other than Mario and Luigi, who started walking across town, talking to each other.

"Ah, it sure is beautiful day we're having, isn't it, bro?" Luigi asked.

"I couldn't agree-a more, Luigi." Mario replied, "It's been quite-a while since we-a didn't had-a peaceful day like this. I'm-a sure glad-a that Peach invited us for-a picnic today."

"Oh, yes! I cannot wait to taste the cake she baked for us today." Luigi said excitedly, "Yum! I can already taste the sweetness!"

"You sure love-a your sweets, don't-a you, Luigi?" Mario asked as he and Luigi both laughed while heading towards the castle.

Speaking of the castle, it was already repaired from the incident that happened when the Strawhats visited. The gate was fixed, and the wall in the dining was already repaired as well. And ontop of the castle, where a room full of supplies were, was Peach, putting some food in a picnic basket, along with Toadsworth, who seemed reluctant of something.

"Please, princess. If you were to go this picnic, you should atleast bring someone to protect you." Toadsworth stated, "Having a princess go out by herself is blasphemy, I tell you!"

"Oh, Toadsworth. I won't be going alone." Peach replied kindly, "Mario and Luigi are going to be with me, of course. I will be safe with them. And besides, it has been so peaceful as of late, it's not like today will be any different."

"Yes, I know. But still... I worry about your safety." Toadsworth reminded Peach, "It's my job to ensure the safety of the princess. If I were to let you leave unprotected... why, I might as well jump off a stadium to calm my nerves."

As serious as Toadsworth sounded, Peach couldn't but giggle at Toadsworth, who was confused why she didn't take him seriously. While Peach was just about ready to leave, a sudden breeze blew into the room, startling Peach and Toadsworth as Peach rubbed her arms from the cold air. Suddenly, they could then hear a commotion coming from outside. Peach and Toadsworth glanced at each other before got out of the room, and stepped onto the balcony, where they saw everyone in town gazing up at the dark clouds above.

"That's strange; I didn't know it was going to rain. There was hardly a cloud in the air just a moment ago." Toadsworth said while rubbing his chin confusion. Peach was also confused by this, as she could feel something strange from those clouds. She tried to figure what was going on, as in the town below, Mario and Luigi stopped walking, and looked at the clouds as well.

"A storm-a?" Mario asked.

"Ohh..." Luigi lowered his head and arms depressed, "It looks like there is no picnic today..."

Wario was walking around town, a little further from where Mario and Luigi was, as Wario was just looking at the clouds, and saw the people feeling a little sad, "Wah ha ha ha! What a bunch of losers! Getting all sad because of some dark clouds." Wario continued laughing as he opened up his medicine bottle, and was about to drink it.

Then, right in that instant, the whole sky turned purple, glooming the entire Mushroom Kingdom. The citizens were shocked as then a huge current of air swooped by, causing everyone to panic as the wind also blew medicine into Wario's face, "Waghah! Blagh!" Wario then fell, and crashed into a tree behind him, making him dizzy afterwards.

Peach and Toadsworth hanged onto the balcony, while Mario and Luigi were wondering what was happening.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHH! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Luigi panicked while running around in circles, "OH NOOOOO! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN! WHHHHHYYYYYHYYYHYYY!"

"No, Luigi! Look up in the sky-a! Something else is-a happening!" Mario yelled. Part of the purple sky, a mystical screen was starting to appear. Once it finally took form, Mario gasped as he was seeing the Strawhats inside Obscurum, looking at the situation that they were currently, "Mama mia! It's-a Luffy, and-a Strawhats!"

"Ahh! Luffy!" Luigi gasped as he looked at the Strawhats in the image, "What is going on! Why is Luffy and his crew in there!"

"Mario! Luigi!"

Mario and Luigi turned around to see Merlon coming to them in a hurry.

"Merlon! What is-a happening!" Mario asked.

"I have forseen the future, and it was terrible!" Merlon panicked, "I have predicted something like this decades ago, but I refused to believe it. But I'm afraid that my prediction will come afterall!" Merlon then pointed at the image, "Also... I'm afraid to say this, but... the Strawhats... I sense that they are going to die!"

"What!" Mario and Luigi gasped.

Up on the castle balcony, Peach and Toadsworth were also dumbfounded by the image in the sky, "My word! It's Luffy and his crew! By all that is right, what does this all mean!"

Peach puts her hands together, feeling something bad that is going to happen, "I don't know, Toadsworth. I don't know..."

**Meanwhile...**

In Hyrule, the same thing was starting to happen. Dark clouds were forming up in the sky, and it darkened the Hyrule field. In Kakariko village, the villagers were wondering what is happening, including Renado and Barnes, who stepped out of the inn to what was going on.

"The clouds look huge today." Barnes said while scratching his head, "I wonder if there is going to be a storm."

"It doesn't seem to be that way..." Renado replied as he then noticed some chickens going crazy while running all over the place. Renado knew something was really wrong, but didn't know what it was as he and Barnes could only look at the dark sky above them.

In the fields, there was Link, riding his horse, Epona, throughout the eastern part of the Hyrule field, but suddenly, Epona cried while raising up her legs, knocking Link off of her back.

"Ah!" Link fell on his back, and wondered what is wrong with his horse. "Epona? What's wrong!" Link got up, and calmed down Epona by stroking down her face, "What is it, girl? Is something wrong?" Link was worried; he could see a scared look on Epona's face.

The sound of lightning was heard as Link then looked up to see the sky turning purple, "What is all this!" Link asked before he was startled by the sudden breeze, "Ah, what!" When the breeze calmed down, a cloudy screen was formed in the sky. Link looked at it, and gasped upon seeing the Strawhats in the moving image. "L-Luffy! Zoro! What is going on!"

Back in the town in the center of Hyrule, people were wondering what has happening, including the guards of Hyrule castle. On top of the castle, Zelda came out of her throne room, and saw the Strawhats in the image.

"What is this!" She gasped before placing her hands ontop of her chest, "And what is this terrible aura I'm feeling...?" She looked up at the sky once more, and couldn't do anything else but watch.

**Meanwhile...**

In the Kanto region, Pichu was happily jumping from tree to tree, still having the small green hankerchief Zoro gave him wrapped around his head. He then stopped on a brande, and looked at the sky curiously, smelling something strange. "Pichu?"

Back in the Sinnoh region, Ash, Brock, and Dawn were facing with Team Rocket again, who were in their Meowth air balloon as they have cage being hanged from a rope below the balloon, and inside, Pikachu was trapped, and couldn't get out due to the cage being lightning proof.

"Team Rocket, get back here with Pikachu!" Ash yelled while running with Dawn and Brock.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Finders keepers, loser weepers!" Jesse teased.

"Pikachu is ours for good this time, and there is nothing you twerps can do about it!" James said while sticking out his tongue at the trio.

"Da boss is gonna reward us for sure this time!" Meowth said with a smirk.

"Oh, happy day! Ah ha ha ha!" Team rocket laughed simultaneously as they were getting away.

"We won't catch up to them like this!" Dawn exclaimed while her Piplup was running beside her.

"We have to cut the rope that's holding the cage! It's our only chance!" Brock said.

"Right! Go, Staravia!" Ash threw a pokeball as it then opened, letting out a red beam that soon became an eagle-like pokemon, with black and white feathers. The pokemon said it's name, as it flapped it's wings to stay in midair, "Staravia, cut down that rope the cage is holding on!"

"Starrrrrrrraaviaa!" The bird pokemon flew towards the air balloon, and cuts the rope beneath it with it's peck, allowing the cage to fall.

"Pikaaaa!" Pikachu cried while falling down with the cage.

"I got you, Pikachu! Ha!" Ash jumped, and caught the cage just before it could crash into the ground. upon catching it, Ash picked up a rock, and bashed the cage door open, letting Pikachu out as the mouse pokemon jumped into Ash's arms. "Heh heh! Are you okay, Pikachu?"

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu replied happily.

"Aaaaah! James, you numbskull. What kind of rope did you tie the cage with!" Jesse asked.

"Don't blame me! We didn't pick up any good ropes because we didn't had any money!" James cried. While Team Rocket was arguing with each other, Ash took this chance to teach Team Rocket a lesson, yet again.

"Let's not let them get away! Pikachu, use thunder-wah!" Ash was interrupted by a sudden breeze that was nearly blowing him, and his friends off their feet.

"Hey, where did this storm come from!" Brock asked while covering his face with his arms.

"Ah! My hair is going to get ruined if this keeps up!" Dawn cried. Up in the air balloon, Team Rocket were having more problems with the wind.

"Wh-Wh-What's going on! Where did this wind come from!" Jesse asked, holding onto the air balloon while she still can.

"It's too dangerous to be up here! I knew we shouldn't have used the balloon today!" James cried.

"Stop crying, and start getting us down here, or we're gonna get blown away!" Meowth yelled. The air balloon was being blown back into a big tree, as the balloon suddenly from touching one of the branches, causing it to release the air inside, causing the balloon to lose control as Team Rocket was taken along for the ride.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket cried before they disappeared in the distance. As the wind died down a bit, Ash and his friends were wondering where the sudden breeze came from.

"Geez, what was that all about!" Ash asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Brock and Dawn looked at their surroundings, and gasped in shock upon seeing the sky purple.

"Whoa! It's dark already!" Dawn asked.

"No, it's barely the afternoon!" Brock said. Ash and Pikachu looked up, and gasped upon seeing the sky purple, but what they are most surprised of, is that they saw the Strawhat crew in a cloudy screen formed in the sky.

"It can't be...!" Ash took some steps forward as he and Pikachu couldn't believe what they were seeing. "I don't believe this at all... Luffy!"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu gasped as well.

**Meanwhile...**

The same thing was happening in Mute City; everyone in town stopped doing what they were doing just to look up at the cloudy screen they were viewing the Strawhats with. Outside of town, Jody Summers and John Tanaka, along with some officials stepped out of the station, and were seeing the screen as well.

"What could all this mean! Is this some sort of natural disaster!" John asked.

Jody frowned, and faced towards her men, "Everyone, we need to get to town! We must keep things in order no matter what!"

The officers agreed as they hurried into their vehicles, and drove towards Mute City.

And back in Mute City, Captain Falcon pulled over his vehicle, and got out of his cockpit as he rushed over to the scene, and looked up at the Strawhats in the cloudy screen, shocked as everyone else.

"Luffy!" Falcon yelled, "Oh!" A loud thunderbolt was heard from the distance, which started to make the people in town scared, and started running for their homes. Captain Falcon remained standing outside of town, and observed the screen with a worried look on his face.

**Meanwhile...**

In Aether, the same thing was starting to happen. U-mos was meditating in his room ontop of the sky temple, when suddenly the sky was turning purple, and the cloudy screen showing the Strawhats in danger appeared. U-mos looked up, and his eyes widened in shock, "Luffy..." He then grew calm, but was troubled upon what he was seeing, "What tragedy are you facing now?"

In Outer Space, Samus' ship was stationary in space, as it was facing some several planets. Samus was inside in her Zero suit outfit, resting before she could get back on her job. Suddenly, an alarm went off, waking her up as a red, holographic screen popped up in front of her, flashing the words, 'warning'.

"-Warning! Heavy climate has drastically appeared in less than 10 seconds in the planet Aether!-" The computer voice alarmed, "-Immediate evacuation is advised!-"

Samus blinked in confusion as she readied her ship to go to Aether, until another warning hologram appeared, "-Warning! Heavy climate has drastically appeared in less than ten second in the planet..-"

"-Warning! Heavy climate has drastically appeared in..-"

"-Warning! Heavy clim...-"

"-Warning!-"

"-Warning!-"

"-Warning!-"

"What the hell is this!" Samus asked herself as dozens of warning screens kept popping up in front of her. She moved the screens out of her way, to see all the planets in front of her turning purple through her windshield. Not only the planets, but also space itself as everything in Samus' view turned purple. Samus was at a loss of words until a humongous mystical screen formed in space, where Samus could see the Strawhats in. "Okay... what the hell is that!"

**Meanwhile...**

"Catch, Kirby!" Tuff said, kicking the soccer ball at Kirby. We're back in Dreamland, where everything was just as peachy as it has ever been, but it was going to be for long. Tiff was reading book while sitting up against a tree next to Kirby's house, and was about to turn the page, until the wind blew it for her.

"Huh?" Tiff looked out over the horizon, and saw some dark clouds coming. "Oh, is it going to rain?"

Back in Dedede's castle, you-know-who, is coming out of his throne room, along with Escargoon. "Ahhh, now that was a job well done!" Dedede said before yawning, as he and Escargoon were working on their anime project, despite that nobody was going to watch it.

"Yeah, next time, can you atleast pitch in a bit? My hands have grown numb from exhaustion just coloring your lousy artwork." Escargoon said before blowing on his hands.

"Bah, quiet being such a baby!" Dedede replied with an annoyed look, "Phew.. all that hard work I did sitting around doing nothing sure took alot out of me. What I need is some good ol' fresh air to lighten up my mood." Dedede walked up to his balcony, and took a deep breath to suck in the pure air, only to cough repeatedly afterwards, "Gah! What was I thinking! This is terrible..."

"Y-You're Majesty! Look at the sky!" Escargoon exclaimed.

"Dyeh!" Dedede gasped as he looked up, and saw the sky turn purple. "Huuuuuuuooooooooghh!" Dedede gasped in shock again as everyone in Dreamland was seeing this. The Waddle Dees and Waddle Doo were also surprised, including Tiff and Tuff's parents who watched from the balcony outside their house.

At the village, the Cappys were also pretty shocked, as Kawasaki came out of his empty to see what was going on, "Is it dark already? Oh!" Kawasaki upon seeing the purple sky, "Uooah! What happened to the sky!"

"It turned purple! But how!" Curio asked.

"Has the day passed by already?" Mayor Len asked.

"No! It's only in the middle of the afternoon, for pete's sake!" Chief Bookem exclaimed. As everyone in the village was worried, outside of the village, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby was just as shocked as everyone else.

"This can't be... is Nightmare back again!" Tuff asked.

"No, this looks different than before!" Tiff said. Lololo and Lalala then came to the children with worried looks on their face.

"Tiff, you guys have to come back home! It's not safe out here!" Lololo said.

"It looks like a big storm is coming! We have to get out of here quick!" Falala exclaimed.

Kirby kept looking at the sky, but then saw a cloudy screen showing the Strawhats in danger, which caught his attention, "P-Poyo! Poyo, poyo!" Tiff and Tuff turned around, and gasped upon seeing the screen.

"Isn't that Luffy!" Tuff gasped.

"Oh my god! Luffy!" Tiff gasped while covering her mouth in shock.

Back in the castle, Dedede was getting really angry upon seeing the screen as well, "Escargoon! What are THOSE guys doing up there, darkening up MY sky!" Dedede asked while choking Escargoon with one hand.

"H-H-How should I know! Gugh! Let me go already!" Escargoon gasped for air.

"Grr! They dare make a fool out of me, and now they do this! They are going to pay! DYAH!" The breeze then came, blowing Dedede and Escargoon back into the throne room with the door shut. After that happened, Metaknight, along with Blade and Sword, were standing on a balcony outside a tower, watching the screen above them.

"Kabu... was this the darkness you foretold?" Metaknight asked as his eyes glowed green.

**Meanwhile...**

Snake and Otacon were in a jeep, as Otacon was driving across a desert field, while Snake was sitting in the passenger seat, thinking to himself. "Don't worry, Snake; we'll find Liquid sooner or later. It's only a matter of time." Otacon said to cheer Snake up.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Snake replied.

Otacon stared at Snake before concentrating back on the road. Then suddenly, it grew dark as the sky turned purple, "Huh? That's strange... where the light go?"

This caught Snake's attention as well, as he peered over the window, and saw the purple sky, and there formed another mystical screen showing the Strawhats. Snake's eyes widened as he then looked at Otacon, "Stop the car!"

"Wah!" Otacon hits the brakes, as Snake got out of the jeep, and looked up the screen with a furious look. Otacon got out of the car as well, and gasped upon seeing the Strawhats, "Hey! Isn't that Luffy and his crew! What are they doing there!" Snake took out his binoculars to get a better look, and saw that the Strawhats, including the dark atmosphere in their surroundings, which he instantly recognized.

"Shit!" Snake cursed before throwing the binoculars away, "Otacon, we're in trouble! It's Obscurum!"

Otacon kept his eyes on the screen in shock, as Snake also looked at it before cursing again.

**Meanwhile...**

In the Lylat System, things were also turning for the worse.

In the planet, Sauria, King Tricky was in the Walled city, seeing his people, and the Sharpclaw working together for once as they were repairing the damages. Tricky was happy to see things are in order, until the sky darkened, and looked up to see what everyone else is looking at right now.

"That... I don't know what to think of that." Tricky gasped, blinking in confusion.

Sauria wasn't the only place seeing the darkness, as Corneria was also getting the same sky as well. The townspeople were worried as in the top floor of Peppy's reconstructed office, a soldier ran into his room, "S-Sir!" He stuttered in fear, "Outside! Something is-!"

"I know... I'm seeing it!" Peppy said as he was sweating with fear, seeing the mystical screen showing the Strawhats in pain through his windows, "By goddess, nothing as this as ever happened before! Why is this happening!

And outside in space, every single planet in Lylat was purple as the Great Fox was flying through space, and inside the bridge, the Star Fox team were looking all this through the windows, and were at a loss of words.

"Every planet in my radar has been infected with this dark aura." ROB said to the Star Fox, "I cannot find where this aura came from, nor do I know a way to stop this."

"Wow! It's like the whole system is covered with this purple stuff!" Slippy said in awe. It was then that another mystical screen appeared in space, "H-Huh! That's Luffy and the crew!"

"Who the! What's goin' on here! Why are we seeing them all of sudden!" Falco exclaimed.

"They're hurt..." Krystal gasped, "I can feel them... they are going to die in that state!"

Fox then slammed his fist on the control panel, "Damn it! We should have gone with them! They shouldn't suffer like this!"

As the Starfox team didn't know what to do, the same thing went for the Starwolf. Back in Starwolf's base, all the men inside were making a fuss over the screen they were seeing in space, as Wolf, Leon, and Panther approached them from behind.

"Shut up! Move aside, and let me see!" Wolf yelled as his men got out of his way, allowing him to see the screen out the window, which actually made him in flinch.

"Ugh! Miss Nami! Why is she in that terrible condition!" Panther growled.

"It looks they're going to get killed! Even those guys wouldn't survive in that state!" Leon said, causing Wolf to frown.

"You little brat; you plan on dying right in front of me?" Wolf asked, referring to Luffy as he clenched his hands into fists.

**Meanwhile...**

And finally, back in the Smash World, all the four alloys, and R.O.B. were watching the horrified scene of the Strawhats in the mystical screen in the air. The darkness was stronger in the Smash world, since it was closer to Obscurum, as R.O.B. stood in front of the alloys, hoping that his masters and the Strawhats would come out safely. He looked up at the dark planet, which radiated bright purple glow from within.

And inside Obscurum, the Strawhats could see them too. All of their friends and companions could be seen on several screens that surfaced from the dark energy above them. They could see how terrified they look upon seeing them in the condition they were in. This was all very hard for the Strawhats to take in.

"Mario.. Link, and Pikachu. They can see us." Chopper said in shocked.

"Falcon... Samus-swan... and Kirby too! This can't be real!" Sanji growled.

"Snake and Fox as well... this is terrible." Robin said, finding hard to believe that the Smashers she and her comrades met are watching them suffer.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Dimentio laughed while dancing around like a balley dancer, "Isn't this great! Now we have an audience to behold your demise! They can all see that their once great heroes will also be their executioners! By the time you all die... they will become mine, including their friends and families! My dream will finally come true! And everything you desired will soon be mine to treasure! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"You sick monster... they have nothing to do with this!" Luffy yelled.

"Now they do!" Dimentio replied as he stopped dancing, and gave off a sinister smirk, "For you see, I am their god, and I must show them things that will make them worship me, even if it is gruesome. Even though they will all be nothing but dark, and sorrowful creatures after this is over, it would be good for them to see how the so called perfect team meet their dreaded demise. Although, we all know that you aren't perfect..." Dimentio said a sneer, "Who was responsible for a great pirate losing his arm? Who lost the chance to beat his rival after the idiot fell down the stairs? Who was the girl that lost her stepmother because of her existence? Who was the boy who lost her mommy, and the kid who took away a man's purpose? Who was the monster that killed his best friend, and the demon child that saw her home get destroyed because of her lust for knowledge, or who was the brat that caused his mentor to perish in the depths of hell! Ah ha ha ha ha!"

The Strawhat crew were shocked hearing Dimentio talk about their pasts, as Dimentio kept mocking them, "Yes, I can read the darkness in you, and it's burning strong inside! The truth is, you want to pain the go away! Well, there is only one way to be free, and that is to die!" Dimentio then spreaded out his arms, and laughed, "Let your deaths start my era! Let your dark pasts make me complete!"

The Strawhats have heard enough, as Zoro suddenly charged at Dimentio with one sword in hand, "You won't make a fool out of us again! I will kill you right here and now! Hiiyaaaaa!" When Zoro got close, he thrusted his blade at Dimentio, who kept on laughing despite the danger he was in.

"Gugh!" Surprisingly, Zoro actually stabbed Dimentio through his stomach. Dimentio's body shook in pain as Dimentio was now bleeding from the mouth, and from his wound Zoro gave him.

"Y-Yosha! Good work, Zoro!" Usopp praised while raising his arm in joy. The crew was relieved seeing Zoro finish Dimentio off, but something wasn't right. Luffy could sense this as Zoro was looking at Dimentio with a surprised look.

_"That was way too easy..."_ Zoro thought, _"He could've avoided that thrust easily... what is he trying to pull?"_

"Ughugh..." Dimentio gasped as more blood came out of his mouth, and from his wound. Zoro hadn't removed the blade from the jester's stomach yet as Dimentio then collapsed on his knees. He looked at his blood oozing down from his wound, and looked very shocked, "I'm... dying? I'm... dying!" Dimentio then lowered his head, and closed his eyes in pain for a couple of seconds, until he smirked again, "... Just what I needed." Suddenly, Dimentio raised his head, and placed his wrists beneath Zoro's blade, and to everyone's surprise, Dimentio raised his wrists through the blade, cutting his own hands off.

"What the!" Zoro gasped as he removed his sword from Dimentio's body as Dimentio cried in sheer pain as his blood was pouring out from his wrists.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Strawhats were disgusted seeing this happen as Dimentio fell on his arms, before slowly losing conciousness. "I'm.. I'm... NOT DEAD! AH HA HA HA!" Dimentio got up as his blood stopped pouring out from his body.

"Whoa! What the hell was that all about!" Franky asked.

"We thought you were going to die for good!" Nami gasped, "Why did you cut your own hands off!"

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! Have you forgotten that I can never die! No matter what happens to me, I'll always survive!" Dimentio said, raising his handless arms, which disgusted the crew even more, "But to be honest, I was getting tired of this mortal form. I should now commence the last part of the Grand Finale. It's time that I show you my god form! AH HA HA HA!"

Master Hand's body then started moving again, shocking the crew as Crazy then got furious, "What are you doing! Stop controlling my brother! He can't even move anymore!"

"Oh, don't worry, Crazy-san; I am not going to leave you out either." Dimentio replied sinisterly.

"Huh!" Crazy gasped before he felt something dark growing in him, "AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGG GGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" The Strawhats watched in fear as Crazy was going through the same transformation process his brother went through moments ago. He cried in sheer pain until his figure turned black, and later turned motionless.

"CRRRAAAZZZYYYYY!" Luffy cried out as he, and the others watched the hands remain stationary in midair, while Dimentio started laughing even more.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA! The time has come!" Dimentio yelled as his body started changing, "Now... I shall unleash my darkness sealed within me! Let me be one with the cosmos... OBSCUMENTIO!"

Dimentio's body then started to mutating, unleashing a dreadful dark aura that shook the entire platform. "Aaaaaah!" The Strawhats tried to stay on their feet as Dimentio's was beginning to grow.

"AAAAAHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Dimentio laughed sinisterly as his purple and yellow attire turned to black and red. His clothing beneath his attire was turning into a dark mist, but it retained shape of the jester's body nonetheless. Dimentio's jester hat also turned black and red, and they looked like they were horns of a demon. Dimentio's face also changed as his black and white makeup on his face were mixing up with each other, making Dimentio's face even scarier as the jester also grew fangs, and his eyes turned bright purple. Dimentio's body then stopped growing as he was nearly as big as a regular giant, and laughed with a multitude of calm and scary voices.

"Now for the finishing touch!" Dimentio said as his arms suddenly disappeared, and were replaced with golden chains with spikes in the ends. The chains flew in towards Master Hand and Crazy Hand, and plunged their spikes into their backs.

"Noooo!" Luffy yelled as he, and his crew watched in horror as the chains suddenly disappeared, but Dimentio was moving the hands as if they were his own.

Dimentio laughed sinisterly again as he moved his new hands around his body before he created a dark aura from his palms, and released the energy in the air, as they then exploded like dark fireworks. Dimentio now has the body of a dark god, and has a new name. He is now called, in his new form- Obscumentio.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Aaah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Obscumentio laughed before he looked down at the crew with a terrifying smirk, "So... do you still believe that you can win! I think I have already changed your minds! Ah ha ha ha!"

The Strawhat crew were looking at Obscumentio in disbelief; they were terrified of the Dark Emperor God. But inspite of that... Luffy still refused to accept defeat.

"I told you already! We'll win no matter what you say! You're not a god!" Luffy replied as his crew agreed by shouting loudly.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA! My dear friends... I'm afraid it's time to put an end to your misguided thoughts!" Obscumentio chuckled, "Don't be afraid... I won't kill you... I'm just going to make your lives more valuable to me..." Obscumentio then looked at his new hands, "Just like I did to these two... HAAAAAAAA!" Obscumentio then reached his hands at the Strawhats, creating a dark field that was raising their dark element through their limits.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Strawhats cried in pain, as their darkness was taking over their minds. Slowly and painfully, they were turning into Aternecos as they started collapsing one by one.

"AH HA HA HA HA! You'll be my slaves! You'll never find the light again! You will be my friends forever! FEEL! MY! JUDGEMENT!" Dimentio laughed as the darkness was too much for the Strawhats to handle, and were losing because of it.

"Eeergh... aahhh!" Luffy cried, trying to stay on his feet, but ended up falling on his knees. Then everything around him turned quiet, and the pain he was feeling was gone. He looked around, and saw his crew behind him suffering. He groggily looked up at the screens where his friends are watching, and he could see them shouting and screaming nonstop. Luffy couldn't hear them, but he knew they were trying to encourage Luffy not to surrender. They didn't wanted to see him and his crew die, and that's when Luffy's eyes shot open, and grew serious as he then heard their cries, and felt the darkness once more.

"Grrrrrrrrrr!" Instead of giving up, Luffy was forcing himself to get up, as he managed to get back on one knee, and slowly rose up on both, but with a low stance.

"Ah ha? It seems that the captain still refuse to accept his fate!" Obscumentio laughed, "Do you fear death, Luffy-san! Are you afraid of my darkness!"

"I'm... not... going to give up!" Luffy muttered while trying to raise his head up, "Everyone is depending on us! Everyones' lives are at stake, and we're the only ones that can save them!" Luffy then clenched his hands into fists, as Obscumentio's smile started to vanish from seeing Luffy's will to live, "I won't let you... control us! These guys are my crew! The people watching us are my friends! You cannot break us apart!" Luffy then raised his head with a furious look, "EVERYONE I KNOW ARE MORE THAN JUST FAMILY TO ME! THEY ARE MY NAKAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Luffy kept his scream as he and his crew were suddenly engulfed by a bright light, startling the Emperor God as he grew irritated, "Hmph! Your resolve doesn't mean a thing to me!" Obscumentio yelled as he strengthen his field, causing the light around the crew to fade, "My power is unmatched! Nothing can stand up against it, even if you refuse to accept it!" Then suddenly, another bright light appeared from way over to the other side of the platform. "Huh!"

The light was creating a portal, and the mystical screens everyone was seeing inside Obscurum with suddenly turned white. The screens then released a ray of light, as they were shot down at the portal, making it big enough for something to arise, and it was something unexpected. It was the Master Door, with all eight hearts in their slots.

"The Master Door! What's it doing here!" Obscumentio asked in shock. The mystical screens then turned back the way they were, allowing everyone outside of Obscurum watch the events happening from within again. The rays of light that helped the Master door to appear made the door disappear, but left the mystery hearts floating in the air. The hearts then flew, and circled around the crew as they released all their energy into each other, forming a ray of light that struck down towards the Strawhats.

"Aaahh!" The light caused Obscumentio to stagger back, since it appeared that the light was strong enough to burn him. The beam of light created a dome over the Strawhats, and was healing all of their wounds, and turned back into top condition. The dome disappeared after the Strawhats were healed, as the Mystery hearts slowly disintegrated from using all the energy they had, and no longer existed.

"Mmm... wh-wha?" Usopp opened his eyes as he and everyone else were okay. They didn't feel pain, nor did they felt tired. All the Strawhats were perfectly healed right before they would succumb to the darkness. "I don't believe it... we're okay!"

Zoro sat up, and saw all of his wounds were gone, even his clothes were back to the way they were, "Hmph! To think I was ready for death only to be cheated out of it..." He said while smirking.

"Oh, whoa! That was some power-up! I've never felt better in my life!" Franky said while getting up with a smile.

"I feel so refreshed! I never felt this good before." Chopper said in awe while also getting up. Sanji flipped back onto his feet, and was so relieved to be back in good condition.

"Heh heh... I somehow knew we weren't going to die. We're too good for dying miserably anyway." Sanji chuckled.

"This must be miracle..." Robin said in awe before Nami helped her up on her feet.

"This is no miracle." Nami said as she then smirked at Obscumentio, "This is just proof that we can get through anything! Even against god's judgement itself!"

Obscumentio was utterly shocked; he did not expect things to turn against his favor. The Strawhats were already back in good condition in a matter of seconds, and even he didn't know why. He looked at the mystical screens, seeing the Strawhats' friends were relieved, and were supporting them with cheers and uproars.

"This can't be..." Obscumentio blinked in confusion, "How did this happen! I didn't forsee this! Why couldn't I kill you?"

The Strawhats looked at each other before they smirked back at Obscumentio, as Luffy then got back on his feet, and gave Obscumentio a stern look.

"This is the end..." Luffy said, "We're going to end this once and for all!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

The REAL final battle begins in the next chapter, and boy, is it going to be a doozy! Will the Strawhats beat Obscumentio? Stay tuned to find out! Ciao for now!


	133. FINAL BATTLE Pt 1

Hey, I'm back! Hope I didn't lose any viewers out there, although I've been gone for a while, I wouldn't be surprised if I did. Heh heh, anyway, I know you've been waiting very long for a new chapter, and I'm sorry I took nearly three months to update and all; I have been unmotivated as of late for the past couple of weeks, and then there were these life issues going on, blah, blah, blah, I don't wanna bore you with details, but I just want you to know that I'm not planning to give up on this fic after working so hard on it for the past two years.

On an important note, I've realized that this battle is going to be super long, but probably, my best battle ever. I just got back working on this battle a couple of days ago, so with that said, it's going to take me some more time before it's all finished.

Therefore, I decided to split this battle into some parts, so what you see here is only the very beginning part of the fight. I wanted to put everything into one chapter, but it's probably best this way, seeing it's going to take a while longer for me to finish the rest. This chapter ain't that long, but I'm sure it will still be epic for you all. So, enough of my pointless chatter; it's time for you guys to see the chapter you've all been waiting for... a part of it anyway. Have fun!

* * *

A second chance. With the Strawhats nearly beat, they confronted Dimentio once more, but inspite of their determination to win, they couldn't do anything against the god-like jester. Things turned for the worst when Dimentio took control over Master Hand, and made him attack his own brother, Crazy, who fought back, and had no choice, but to knock out Master Hand for his own good. The situation worsened when the Strawhats refused to be a part of Dimentio's rule, as Dimentio spreads his power towards the worlds the Strawhats have visited, and every single living creature there are now watching the Strawhats final moments.

Dimentio said to the Strawhats that their deaths will initiate his control over all of space, and then made things even worse by controlling over Crazy Hand as well. Dimentio then transformed into his Emperor god form, Obscumentio, with Master and Crazy Hand as his own hands after he sliced his own hands off using Zoro's sword. With his power, he then tries to turn the Strawhats into Aternecos, forcing them to serve him forever. But fortunately, something strange happened.

The Master Door appeared before Obscumentio, and the Strawhats, and with it, the Mystery Hearts where there, as they helped the Strawhats come out of the darkness, and recover all of their wounds from their previous battles by releasing all their energy into them.

The Strawhats are now ready; with their friends watching, and their greatest enemy standing before them, it's time to see who deserves to be the one last standing.

Chapter 133: Dark Hell 2, The Strawhat pirates vs Obscumentio (Part 1)

Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, and Franky all stood tall, ready to fight against Obscumentio after the Mystery hearts have healed them back in their top conditions. Everyone that was watching the Strawhats from their worlds were supporting them with thunderous roars that echoed throughout Obscurum from within.

Obscumentio was still kinda shocked to see that their so called 'friends' were able to resist him this far, especially with the Mystery hearts coming out of the blue, and healing them during their predicament. The god-like jester remained speechless for a little while, until he then smirked.

"Ah ha ha... my, it seems old habits have gotten the best of me." Obscumentio said while placing Master Hand, or his new right hand, over his mouth, "This isn't exactly new to me. When I unleashed chaotic powers in the past against my enemies, their friends supported them, giving them the strength to defeat me in the end. It was terrible, but I managed to gain something good in the end. And now, I see the hearts mysteriously appearing during my moment of triumph, and helped my... former friends... into regaining their strengths back." Obscumentio then placed his hand on his cheek while shaking his head, "The irony never stops for me... and I believe it was my fault to begin with. Who would've imagined if I made your friends watch you suffer, you would find a way to turn things around? Oh ho ho, how unlucky I am..."

Obscumentio then sounded serious, "Unfortunately... the crying boys and girls won't be getting their treats at the very end. I am the strongest of all gods; I can never be defeated. I can control the fate of all live itself. There is none that can measure up to my power." Obscumentio then placed his hand down from his cheek, "As for all of you, your fate has not changed. I composed almost every single thing to you during your trip, and I already decided how it would end." The Strawhats didn't lose their focus on Obscumentio as he kept talking, "I may not know how or why those mystical hearts appeared to help you, but it matters no less to me since you can't do a thing to stop me."

"That's not true!" Luffy replied, "You tried to turn us into your slaves... but we're still here!"

Obscumentio chuckled before peering down at Luffy, looking at him up close as Luffy could see Obscumentio's horrific look real close for the first time, but Obscumentio's didn't intimidate Luffy one bit.

"Aww, Luffy-san. You always make things more difficult for me to do." Obscumentio said pleasantly, "How I will ever resist your passion to live, I will never know. But what I do know, is that even though you are fully recovered, it won't change the fact that you can't defeat me. Can you really... resist me again?"

"I did before, didn't I? We all did!" Luffy replied as his crew were just as serious as he was, "We are all ready for you this time! So give us your best shot!"

Obscumentio's smile widened with glee, "Mmm hm hm... your confidence is still dulling your natural senses. It amazes me how much strength heroes get just by getting yelled at. I wonder if..." Obscumentio then glanced at the people in the screens, hearing them shouting to support the Strawhats nonstop. With a snap of his fingers, Obscumentio silenced them all in an instant. They were still yelling, but none of them could be heard.

"What happened! We can't hear them anymore!" Usopp gasped while looking at the screens.

"It was getting a little loud in here, so I turned down the volume." Obscumentio explained, "I am sure they don't mind; they can't even hear us anyway. The only thing they are hearing right now are the strong gusts of wind, blowing the darkness into their lives. Their lands and space are being caught within this world's tight, eerie grasp, and the only thing that is preventing this world from gaining their lives and worlds, is because of your lives." Obscumentio then raised his left hand while smirking down at the crew, "Let's stop all this nonsense. The faster you submit your lives to me, the faster the pain will disappear from your friends. My power is law; you cannot overcome my judgement."

"And you also said that we can overcome anything that comes against us." Franky added before smirking, "Look, pal, if you are just going to keep babbling about your role as a god, we're never going to get anywhere. Either you strike first, or we'll knock you down now!"

"We're not going to let you beat us this time, clown." Nami said while holding her PCT tightly, "As long as we work together, you can never take anything away from us!"

"Ha ha ha ha! That's cute and all, but actions will always speak louder than words! And if I say that, then it is true!" Obscumentio replied. He then opened his palms towards the Strawhats, and emitted another dark area around them, trying to raise their dark elements like before. The Strawhats endured, but they weren't suffering like last time. Instead, they barely felt a thing, and it only made Luffy angry as he knelt down, and punched the ground beneath him so hard, he blew away the darkness from him and his crew. Obscumentio blinked in confusion as he pulled back his hands around his waist. "Oh? It didn't work this time?"

"Of course, it didn't! Why should it! We're so angry at you, that your magic tricks won't work on us anymore!" Luffy replied before standing up with clenched fists, "This is where it all ends for you! There is nothing that you can do to make us surrender! We've went through alot of things to settle the score with this world, and you're not going to get in the way! We won't let you take away what belongs to us!" While still glaring at Obscumentio, Luffy pointed at the people watching in the screens. "Do you see them! They deserve to live their lives the way they want, and not the way you want. We're going to make sure that you will never win, so they can live out their lives normally before you came along, and tried to ruin everything!" Luffy then punched his palm with sheer determination, "You want to give happiness to the people around you! I got something better! I'm going to give everyone the joy in seeing me kicking your ass! That will be something they will never forget!"

It was that time that everyone watching the Strawhats began to cheer. They didn't hear what Luffy said just now, but just by looking at his determined expression they recognized from when they first met him, they knew that he was ready for action. From the people they knew, and their people of their worlds, the Strawhats could see that they have brought nothing but hope to their friends. The joyful expressions in their faces made the Strawhats more ready than in any situation that they had to deal with before.

Obscumentio looked impassive by seeing all this. He expected the people watching to be afraid, but inspite of showing his unsurpassable power to everyone, they still believe that the Strawhats could win. What's worse, is that from all this commotion, Obscumentio couldn't even feel the elements inside the Strawhats' bodies, because the Strawhats have their elements so balanced with each other, that the proclaimed Emperor God couldn't even feel it. This made Obscumentio upset, and just by feeling upset, made the Emperor God turn maniacal.

"... Then I believe it's time that we reach this show's final act!" Obscumentio snarled with a demented smirk as he clenched his hands into fists, emitting a powerful, dark aura all over his body. "A show cannot end without an epilogue! I cannot allow you to stain my finest achievement! I am the master of all realities! The crowd will be blessed by my presence! I am their ruler... and as of now, I AM LIFE ITSEEEEELLLLLLLLLFFF FFFFFFF! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Obscumentio then spreads his arms, and looked up into the dark element energy around his planet. His dark aura then grew massively as Obscurum shook with fierce power. Obscumentio laughed maniacally as he could feel the darkness inside him growing even more powerful, thanks to the energy that keeps being gathered into the planet. His darkness kept getting stronger, making the aura around him grow even bigger and destructive.

The Strawhats only glared at the demented jester, not flinching, nor even fazing from Obscumentio's wrath. They knew what they were up against, and as said before, they were ready for anything this time.

"I don't want people to get hurt by you anymore..." Chopper growled at Obscumentio, "I am going to protect everyone dearest to me! I am not scared of you... I will never be afraid of you!"

"Let everyone see how we settle our business with people that gets on our nerves..." Zoro said bluntly before holding his third sword with his teeth, and gripped his other swords tightly while glaring at Obscumentio.

"Ahem, it's about time I show my true potential as the bravest warrior!" Usopp said over confidently before raising his arm up, "It's time that we spread our name throughout the cosmos! Yeah! We're the Strawhat pirates, and we're gonna win!"

"Nami-san. Robin-chan. Please step aside as I, the great prince of love, will put an end to this root of evil." Sanji said bravely while standing in front of Nami and Robin, and placing his hand up against his heart before glaring at Obscumentio.

"Ha! As if we're going to let you guys get all the action." Nami chuckled, "We're not going to sit this one out. We're going to give it our all against this wacko as well. Isn't that right, Robin."

"Of course." Robin replied kindly, "After all, we wouldn't be a part of this crew if we weren't as fearsome as you all are. We will gladly join you in battle until the end."

Franky then refueled himself up by placing full cola bottles inside him, and later raised his head up with a confident look, "Yo, Strawhat! Anytime you're ready, bro! I'm fueled up, and ready to go! Let's take this nutjob down!" Franky exclaimed excitedly before doing his natural pose.

Luffy glanced over his shoulders consecutively, seeing his crew ready to fight their biggest challenge yet. Luffy then faced towards Obscumentio as he cracked his knuckles once more, before clenching them into fists around his waist.

"Okay... LET'S DO IT, GUYS!" Luffy exclaimed with sheer determination.

"RIGHT!" The crew replied with determination as well, as they were ready to battle with Obscumentio, who looked down at the Strawhats with pity.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! This day will be the climax of your miserable lives! Today will be marked as a historic event, as the day that the Strawhat pirates have given up my friendship for death!"

Dimentio's dark aura then disappeared as he then raised his right hand, and brought it down towards the Strawhats, who were running towards Obscumentio while his hand was coming down towards them. "Separate!" Luffy yelled as he and his crew ran off in different directions, avoiding Obscumentio's palm as it slammed hard on the floor, creating an immense shockwave across the ground afterwards.

The shockwave did knock the crew off their feet, but they all managed to land back on them, and attacked Obscumentio from different directions.

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy stretched his arm towards Obscumentio while running at him, but Obscumentio laughed as he gently sidestepped to avoid the attack after raising his hand from the ground.

"Really, now, this is nothing, but deja vu." Obscumentio teased as he placed his left hand close to Luffy in order to flick him, but was interrupted by Chopper and Franky shoulder barging his hand away. "Oh?"

"ANTI-MANNER KICK COURSE!" Then from below Obscumentio, Sanji came flying up towards Obscumentio's chin with a flying upper kick, however, Obscumentio reared his head back to avoid, and laughed at Sanji as he was about to grab him with his right hand.

"ATLAS SUISEI!" Usopp aimed at Obscumentio from afar, and shot four simultaneous pellets that converged towards Obscumentio's head. Obscumentio glanced at the pellets, before effortlessly blocking, and letting them explode on the back of his right hand, while Sanji then fell as Zoro then hopped onto one of his legs.

"ARMY DE LAIR POWER SHOOT!" Sanji launched Zoro up in the air with the force of his leg, as Zoro flew up towards Obscumentio's face with his swords ready.

"OMNI OUTOUROU!" Zoro raised his swords up across Obscumentio's face, releasing a powerful cutting wave that flew upward from the tips of his blades, but ultimately missed as Obscumentio weaved his head back to avoid the big slash. Obscumentio smiled at Zoro, who wasn't finished as he held his swords in a circular motion. "HYAKU-HACHI POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro swung his swords circularly, releasing a giant, spiral wave towards Obscumentio's face from up close. Unfortunately, Obscumentio arched his back to a point where his body was parallel to the ground, avoiding Zoro's cutting wave entirely as Zoro growled upon missing.

Obscumentio smiled pleasantly at Zoro above him, but his expression turned to a confused look upon seeing a giant thundercloud above Zoro while he was still in midair. "Hmm?"

"CIEN FLEUR!" Robin sprouted multiple arms from the ground, and grabbed Zoro to pull him away from the Obscumentio and the cloud, which Nami created while Obscumentio was distracted moments ago.

"THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!" Nami threw a thunderball at her giant thundercloud, and when it got absorbed, it unleashed a thunderstorm towards Obscumentio below, but he saved himself by warping behind the Strawhat crew to avoid the lightning bolts altogether. Nami, and the others gasped and turned around to see the demented jester laughing at their efforts in attacking him.

"You're wasting your precious time, I'm afraid." Obscumentio said with a smile, "I'm invincible! I cannot be defeated by some mor-"

"GOMU GOMU NO..." Before Obscumentio knew it, Luffy could be seen flying towards him, "BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusts his palms directly into Obscumentio's face, surprising him as he staggered back by one step.

"Ugh...!" As Obscumentio placed his hand over his face, Luffy landed back on the ground, where his crew regrouped with him. It turned out that Luffy used Robin's sprouted arms she used to catch Zoro earlier to sprung himself towards Obscumentio just now when he was praising himself. Obscumentio was still in shock as he felt pain from getting hit, and glared down towards the Strawhats, "You dare lay a finger on your god? I am not amused..."

"We're not finished yet! Stop crying, and fight us seriously this time!" Luffy exclaimed furiously.

"As you wish... ha ha ha!" Obscumentio snarled with a smile as he then positioned his hands like guns, and fired dark bullets from his fingertips at the Strawhats repeatedly. The crew seperated again as the bullets released a mid explosion of darkness upon making impact to the ground. Obscumentio laughed some more, firing more bullets in the process as Usopp suddenly stopped himself, and turned towards the incoming bullets while pulling back the elastic band of his slingshot as far back as he could.

"HINOTORI SUISEI!" Feeling very confident of himself, Usopp fired not one, not two, but a flock of blazing phoenixes simultaneously at the incoming bullets. Some of them exploded into flames while destroying several bullets that were in their way, while the rest of them managed to keep flying forward. "Yosha! How do you like that!"

Obscumentio only laughed again as he caught the remaining phoenixes that were flying towards him with his right hand alone, and once he caught them, he used his power to merge the fire birds into a big, black fireball. Obscumentio held the fireball with a backswing of his arm, and tossed it like bowling ball as the dark fire ball soured towards Usopp while leaving a trail of black fire behind.

"Look out, Usopp!" Chopper cried as he ran towards Usopp's aid in his walking point. He galloped quickly until he got close to Usopp, and yanked him off his feet with his teeth, yanking him away from the fireball's path, and the trail of fire it left behind as they by them seconds later.

"Whoa! That was a close one! I thought I was going to get burned to a crisp!" Usopp gasped while Chopper was still dragging him across the ground.

"It's not over yet! Ah ha ha!" Obscumentio laughed as he was seen kneeling down towards the duo from the side. Usopp and Chopper gasped as they didn't even see Obscumentio reach them so quickly, as Obscumentio was about to grab them, until the trail of fire he created was suddenly blown away by a massive current of air.

"COUP DE VENT!" Franky released a massive current of air from his tube between his arms to blow away the trail of fire, and attack Obscumentio with it as well. The wind flew towards Obscumentio from the side, but the jester was prepared for it as he sticked out his left hand up, and pushed the air hard enough to disperse it in several directions, creating a big gust in his surroundings. "Guoh!" Franky got knocked off his feet by the gust, and was knocked into the air afterwards as Obscumentio then aimed at him with his finger.

"DOSCIENTOS FLEUR!" Robin quickly sprouted a hundred arms on each of Obscumentio's hands, and binded them right before Obscumentio fired a big bullet at Franky. Franky gasped, and instantly inflated his rear.

"COUP DE BOO!" Franky released the air from his rear, flying upwards to avoid the bullet, and as soon as he flew directly towards Obscumentio, he took a very deep breath. "FRESH HELL!" Franky breathed out an immense stream of blue fire all over Obscumentio's chest. As the flames set ablaze to Obscumentio's attire, Zoro rushed towards the jester while spinning his swords in front of him.

"SANSEN SEKAI!" Zoro slashed through Obscumentio, leaving an immense cut across his chest as the sudden dash from Zoro created a swift breeze that pushed Franky's flames on Obscumentio into his cut, and skewer through his back afterwards.

Obscumentio seemed emotionless after this happened, until he then raised his head, showing a devious smirk on his face, "Ah ha ha ha! The pain feels wonderful! It's like the pleasure a person gets after recovering from a flu!" Obscumentio then raised his hands, which were still covered by Robin's sprouted arms, as the flames on his body were being gathered above his head, "Let me share the joys that the darkness can give you. Turn those disgusting frowns upside-down!" Obscumentio then lowered his hands forcefully, bringing the fire he took off of him into the ground below, causing the flames to spread, and hit everything in a 50 foot radius around himself.

"Aaaauugh!" Zoro, Robin, and Franky were hit by the waves as they tumbled backwards in different directions. Once they fell on their backs, the arms Robin sprouted on Obscumentio's hands earlier quickly vanished, as Obscumentio then teleported in front of Robin. Robin gasped as Obscumentio then raised his hand over his shoulder, and threw a fist down at her.

"Don't you even think about hurting her!" Sanji yelled furiously as he ran at Obscumentio in top speed, and later jumped towards him from the side, "SHISHINAMI SHOOT!" Sanji flew towards the side of Obscumentio's head with a flying kick, but Obscumentio turned, and punched Sanji with the fist he raised earlier. Sanji kicked Obscumentio's attacking hand, but the force of the jester's punch knocked him away as he flew in a big distance. "Ugh!"

"KOKUTEI ROSEO MICHIERI!" Chopper charged at Obscumentio from behind in his Arm point, and repeatedly thrusted his hooves at the back of Obscumentio's right leg, leaving several hoof marks afterwards, but they suddenly disappeared in an instant. "Huh!" While Chopper was confused, Obscumentio turned towards him, and backslapped him away. "Gyaaahh!"

Franky got up, and quickly caught Chopper before he could roughly tumble across the ground, but the force of Obscumentio's slap was stronger than Franky thought, and ended up falling on his back with Chopper landing hard on his chest.

"Oh! Franky, are you okay!" Chopper asked after turning back into his brain point, and got off of Franky with a worried expression.

"Don't worry about me, just keep your eyes on this guy! We can't afford to get distracted at a time like this!" Franky yelled before getting up.

"I know, but... his wounds recovered right after I attacked him!" Chopper said before glaring at Obscumentio.

"What?" Franky gasped upon hearing this.

"Have you forgotten that I'm a god, little ones?" Obscumentio asked with a chuckle as the wounds he recieved previously were then completely healed, "As good as pain feels, I don't want to be disfigured. So don't blame me if I happen to recover; it's just a reflex of mine, that's all-"

Suddenly, Luffy ran towards Obscumentio from behind. Luffy then took a deep breath, and twisted his body around, before releasing the air from his mouth, propelling him towards the center of Obscumentio's back, "GOMU GOMU NO STORM!" Luffy unleashed a storm of fists directly towards Obscumentio's back, but the jester saw this coming, as he then turned towards Luffy, and blocked every single punch with one palm alone. "Yaaaaataatatatatahhh!" Luffy screamed while continuing to throw more fists at Obscumentio.

"Why do you always interrupt me?" Obscumentio asked before thrusting his palm forward, halting Luffy's attack as he was blown back.

"Gugh!" Luffy gasped as he was soured back across the air. As that happened, Obscumentio went towards him by doing several flips, despite his massive size. Each time he did a flip, he made the ground shake violently, causing the Strawhat crew to lose their footing while they watched the jester going towards their captain. "Ugh!" Luffy then saw Obscumentio falling towards him as Obscumentio then lowered his legs at Luffy at the end of his flip.

"CYCLONE TEMPO!" Nami acted quickly, and threw part of her PCT at Obscumentio's legs to blow them off course, but seeing that it wasn't strong enough upon making impact, Sanji came from out of nowhere, and leaped pass Luffy, and towards the adjacent PCT pushing Obscumentio's legs back.

"ANTI-MANNER KICK COURSE!" Sanji thrusted his right leg into Nami's staff, helping it push Obscumentio's legs back with an even greater force that eventually forced Obscumentio to flip back in the other direction. "Luffy, grab my legs!" Sanji yelled as Luffy nodded before stretching his arms, and grabbed Sanji's left leg while stil airborne, "ARMY DE LAIR GOMU SHOT!" Sanji kicked forward, propelling Luffy forward as he inflated his body, and twisted it around again, before releasing the air from his mouth behind him, and flew directly towards Obscumentio right after he gently landed on his feet onto the ground.

"GOMU GOMU NO STORM!" Luffy unleashed another storm of fists towards Obscumentio, only this time, Luffy was hitting him over and over again onto his chest. Obscumentio was skidding back upon receiving these multiple hits, but laughed uncontrollably in the process as well.

"Ha ha ha! Stop it! That tickles!" Obscumentio laughed before he crushed Luffy between his palms.

"Luffy!" Nami cried before Sanji landed back on his feet, along with the parts of Nami's staff.

Obscumentio smirked upon smashing Luffy between his palms, but then looked confused as he felt his hands were getting pushed back. Once Obscumentio's hands were apart, he saw Luffy pushing them apart with his arms and legs, with the help of some arms Robin sprouted on him as well.

"Gyegh... ah!" Luffy grunted as Obscumentio was easily overpowering him, and was about to crush him between his palms once again.

"I'm coming, Luffy!" Usopp yelled before halting in front of Obscumentio, and aimed at him with his slingshot, "KATAKI BOSHI!" Usopp fired two explosive pellets at Obscumentio as they exploded into the jester's eyes.

"Oh!" Obscumentio was startled, giving Luffy the chance to break free from his hands, and leap towards the jester's face while still having Robin's sprouted arms around his body.

"GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI!" Luffy stretched his leg, and kicked Obscumentio across the face with it. The kick didn't faze Obscumentio, nor did it made him flinch as Obscumentio retaliated with a slap, but Robin saved Luffy by controlling the arms on him, making them grasp the exterior of Obscumentio's hand the moment it was close, and rolled Luffy down below the hand to avoid the attack.

"Yah!" Luffy gasped as the arms then swung him towards Obscumentio's attire, and pivoted him around the jester's body with great speed. Obscumentio tried catching them, but thanks to this distraction, Zoro, and Sanji were running up an unstable staircase Franky was building towards Obscumentio, with the help from Chopper in his heavy point form.

"You better not mess up, Marimo!" Sanji yelled while running up the stairs alongside Zoro.

"Same goes for you, stupid cook!" Zoro replied.

"You two better shut up, and release your fury on this clown!" Franky scolded before building the last step on his staircase, "GO!"

Zoro and Sanji then leaped over Franky and Chopper, who stayed behind as Chopper turned into his guard point, and bounced over Franky, who connected his arms into his tube again as he aimed for Obscumentio's gut. "Ready when you are, Franky!" Chopper exclaimed before falling directly into Franky's direction.

"Yooosshhh! 1.5 MAX COLA HOU, COUP DE VENT!" Franky released a massive current of air that strucked Chopper from behind, and blew him towards Obscumentio faster than a speeding bullet. Obscumentio was still trying to catch Luffy rolling around his body, but stopped as he soon noticed Chopper flying towards him with a strong current of air following behind him.

In slow-motion, Chopper turned into his arm point, as he raised his muscular arms around his waist before thrusting them forward into Obscumentio's gut, "MICHIERI BAKUDAN!" Back in regular speed, Chopper thrusted both of his hooves directly into the jester's body with blinding speed, and with the boost from the current behind him, he rapidly thrusted his all over Obscumentio's gut, leaving countless of hoove prints in the process in just a matter of miliseconds.

"Ooooh?" The force from all the attacks skidded Obscumentio backwards, and caused him to double over in pain, but before he could lower his head completely, Zoro, and Sanji flew towards his face.

"SANTORYU..."

"ANTI-MANNER..."

"ONI COURSE!" Zoro swung all his three swords at the same time Sanji thrusted both his legs forward as they attacked Obscumentio's face with full force. Obscumentio grunted as the attack pushed his head and body back, until his body was adjacent to the ground again.

Once that was done, Obscumentio could see another thunder cloud, but this was two times bigger than the last one he avoided earlier. Nami was panting with tension after creating the biggest thunder cloud she has made yet, as she then shouted, "Robin, do it!"

Robin nodded as she then manipulated the arms on Luffy to roll him around Obscumentio even faster to gain some momentum, and let's go of Obscumentio's attire to sprung Luffy up towards the thunder cloud. The arms on Luffy then disappeared as Luffy then took another deep breath to inflate his body, and then released it from his mouth as he flew up close where the cloud was. While that happened, Usopp ran below Obscumentio's back, and charged up his slingshot to attack the jester from underneath. "HISSATSU RAIGAROU BOSHI!" Usopp fired a big thunderball that later took form of a wolf, and struck Obscumentio from behind.

"Gooough!" Obscumentio gasped as the wolf exploded into electricity, knocking the jester off his feet as he was blown up for atleast 3 or 4 feet into the air.

Usopp then ran through the dust cloud of the explosion he created, and looked up at Luffy with great determination, "Go, Luffy! Finish him off!"

"Okay, I hope this works! THUNDERSTORM TEMPO!" Nami then threw one thunderball, which was a size of an ant compared to the cloud as it went inside the cloud, which started to release some currents around itself.

Luffy then inflated his body once more while twisting himself in the process. He then released the air in him towards the sky as he propelled himself downward towards Obscumentio, who looked curious as the thunder cloud above was getting even more violent. "GOMU GOMU NO YORASHI!"

Luffy unleashed a storm of fists directly into Obscumentio's face at the same time the thundercloud unleashed it's deadly lightning bolts towards the ground. The Strawhat crew stepped far away from the scene as possible as they watched this incredible display of brute force. Luffy wasn't getting hurt by the lightning due to him being made of rubber, but was using the storm to his advantage. With each punch that Luffy delivered, a bolt of lightning goes through Obscumentio's head, and was then shot back up towards the sky. The thunder storm was devastating, that it was powerful enough to destroy a whole city, only all the power was focused into Obscumentio's face.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Luffy roared as he went on with the assault, until the thunderstorm finally lost all it's power, and released one more lightning bolt that went through Luffy's fist at the same time it made contact with Obscumentio's face.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

A big explosion occurred when that happened, creating an enormous dust cloud as Luffy was blown back from the explosion, and roughly landed on the ground afterwards. "Luffy!" The crew went, and helped Luffy to sit up as Luffy stared at the cloud where Obscumentio.

"Did that beat him!" Luffy asked. Everyone else stared at the dust cloud as well, as they silently watch the dust fade away, revealing Obscumentio was right were Luffy fought him, "What the!"

Obscumentio was lying on his back, floating 2 inches away from the ground. He chuckled as he slowly floated back into an upright position, where the Strawhats could see his face covered in his own blood, which turned out to be black. The Strawhats were horrified as Obscumentio merely tilted his head sideways amusingly.

"Very good... very good." Obscumentio said impressed, "It's astonishing what you can do with the help from others. Look at me... if I was mortal looking like this... I would already be dead. Ah ha ha ha..." Obscumentio's blood dripped down from his face, and into the floor below. The liquid spreads far and wide, alarming the Strawhats as they backed away from the pool of blood just to be on the safe side. Obscumentio noticed this, and waved his palm across his face, making the blood and injuries he had on him to disappear like magic. "... If you don't mind, I'd like to do some renovations before we continue."

"What do you mean by that!" Luffy asked before getting up.

"I mean, I should add a little more flavor to our surroundings." Obscumentio replied as he then floated up higher in the air, "You all seem to be a little uncomfortable with this atmosphere, even though it's quite beautiful. My dream is to make people happy, and as god, I will accomplish just that! Ah ha ha ha haaaa!"

Obscumentio then flew high up into the air, and raised hands that caused the platform to shake tremendously. "Whugh!" The Strawhat crew lost their balance as they could see their surroundings were darkening in an instant. As everything turned dark, the Strawhat crew couldn't see a thing. They could only see Obscumentio in the air, and the Obscurum core, which was now glowing purple instead of blue. Before the Strawhat crew could even know what is going to happen, the platform they were on shook even more violently, and suddenly came to a stop as the Obscurum core turned blue again.

The crew were regained their footing, and instantly noticed an endless amount of white cracks all over their dark surroundings, "What's happening!" Chopper asked in shock. Obscumentio then pulled his hands against his chest, before swinging his hands to his sides, causing the dark atmosphere to shatter like glass. The Strawhat crew held their heads low to try and protect themselves against the falling glass, but the shards disappeared after a while from falling, so the Strawhats weren't hurt.

Luffy and his crew opened their eyes, and raised their heads, gasping at something they didn't expect to see.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Remember, this is just the beginning. The second part will come in due time. I hope this chapter eased your fury over my unacceptable absence for a while. Oh, and if you can, please spare the rants over my delay; you guys weren't the only ones suffering throughout this summer, you know.

And before I go, I'd like to answer Mystery guy's question about me making a story with game2002. Um, I don't know; I don't plan to work on anything else until I finish this story. I'll have to think about that, and ask him about it. Oh, and you should ask him the same question, just incase.

Oh, and Jakecrusher, about your question of the science thing in the Mario arc; I didn't put much effort into logical things back then, like the crew being blown away towards those weird directions you mentioned in your review. I'll make sure to edit those parts after this story is done.

Well, I think that's it for today. I'll be sure to get the next part up as quickly as I can, and that's a promise this time. Ciao for now!


	134. FINAL BATTLE Pt 2

Alright, here we go with the second part of what supposed to be a whole chapter, but whatever. Remember, the last part was just the beginning; here is when the juicy parts come in. Have a blast!

* * *

Chapter 134: Dark hell 2, The Strawhat pirates vs Obscumentio (Part 2)

"No way! It can't be!" Nami gasped.

"W-Why are we back here!" Usopp exclaimed nervously.

"This place can't be real!" Sanji gritted his teeth in anger.

What the Strawhat crew were seeing was a very familiar atmosphere. They appeared to be on a strange road, with blocks floating in the air, and green pipes sticking out from the ground. Not to mention that some of the objects have happy faces, and endless pits here and there. There was only one place the Strawhat's remember about this place, and that was...

"The Mushroom Kingdom? We're back here?" Robin asked.

"That's not possible! We were just in Obscurum! What happened!" Franky asked, looking frustrated while looking at his surroundings.

"There is nothing to be surprised about, my dear friends." Obscumentio said as he gently landed on his feet several feet in front of the crew, with the Obscurum core also floating up high in the sky behind him as well.

"You... why did you bring us here!" Luffy asked furiously.

"Ah, but I didn't take you anywhere. This is just an illusion made by me, of course." Obscumentio said with a giggle, "I decided to take you down to memory lane, where you will see every single thing you've encountered throughout your journey, before I turn it into my own vision. Take a good look at this marvelous place before you; you'll never see it the same way again! Ah ha ha ha ha!"

"Bastard! I won't let you change anything!" Luffy yelled before leaping towards Obscumentio straight afterwards, "GOMU GOMU NO RIFLE!" Luffy stretched his twisted his arm forward, but Obscumentio swapped it away with his right hand, and flicked Luffy down to the ground with his other hand. "Ugh!" Luffy crashed into the ground hard, and tumbled back roughly until Chopper and Franky caught him before falling on their backs as well.

"Ah ha ha ha! This is so exciting! I just have to show you a preview now!" Obscumentio laughed. And with a flick of his finger, the clouds were covering up the sky, and a big thunderstorm was unleashed. Zoro was furious, and unleashed a spiral cutting wave towards Obscumentio's direction, but Obscumentio laughed as he stopped the wave effortlessly with the palm of his hand.

"If you think you can mess with our heads with this, you're wrong!" Zoro yelled while charging towards Obscumentio, who tried hitting Zoro with a vertical kick, but ended up missing as Zoro got underneath the jester, and leaped at him from below, "HYOU KINDAMA!" Zoro spins his body with his swords extended, attempting to cut through Obscumentio's body from below, but the jester jumped back, and did a handstand. Zoro gasped as Obscumentio turned his head 180 degrees, and laughed as he swunged his legs in a circular motion at Zoro while still doing the handstand.

"DOSCIENTOS FLEUR!" Robin quickly sprouted multiple arms from the ground to form one big arm that caught one of Obscumentio's legs from behind, stopping the circular motion as she saved Zoro in the process.

"Nngh!" To Robin's surprise, Obsucumentio's legs' were slowly fazing through her giant sprouted arm. Zoro quickly realized this, and ran up Robin's sprouted arm, and leaped from it to high above Obscumentio's body. Instantly after Zoro was in the air, Obscumentio legs fazed through Robin's giant arm, and spinned his legs repeatedly while hitting the sprouted arm multiple times like a whip. Despite the pain, Robin held on, as Sanji then came to her aid.

"You shitty clown! You're pissing me off!" Sanji yelled before leaping towards Obscumentio's optimistic face, "SHISHIGAMI SHOOT!" With a deadly flying kick directly into Obscumentio's forehead, Obscumentio slowed down his spinning momentum, giving Robin the only chance to move her sprouted arm underneath Obscumentio's legs, as she yanked him off his handstand by pulling his attire back with all her strength, pulling the jester off the ground by several feet. Just before Obscumentio was flipped right-side up, Sanji quickly jumped on the jester's horns, and jumped directly towards Zoro in midair as Obscumentio was beginning to fall back towards the ground. "Don't miss! ARMY DE L'AIR POWER SHOOT!"

Zoro balanced on Sanji's leg before he swung him towards Obscumentio with it. Zoro soured through the air as he sheathed two of his swords, while holding only one sword with his left hand. He gripped tightly on his left wrist using his right hand, as blue flames taking form a dragon appeared, and followed Zoro from behind.

"HIRYU KAEN!" Zoro flew through Obscumentio's body with a powerful slash of his blade, leaving a big cut on the jester's chest as the flaming dragon following Zoro rammed into Obscumentio's cut, setting the wound ablazed soon afterwards. Obscumentio was expressionless upon getting hit, until he then smirked mischievously.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Obscumentio ignored the flames on his chest, as he quickly pointed at Sanji while he was still in midair. Sanji gasped as Obscumentio did something from his fingertip to make Sanji disappear.

"Sanji!" Nami gasped.

"Ugh!" Zoro gasped as well as Sanji suddenly appeared right in his way while still in midair, "The hell! How'd you get here!"

"Don't ask me! I don't know what happened either! Grgh!" Sanji grunted as Zoro couldn't stop himself in the air, and crashed into Sanji while falling down to the ground. They both grunted in pain, but Sanji gasped upon seeing Obscumentio turning towards them. Zoro glanced over his shoulder as he and Sanji were shocked upon seeing Obscumentio's right fist heading right at them. Before they could even scream, Obscumentio punched him hard into the ground, creating a dust cloud that was a size of a building shortly afterwards.

"Zoro! Sanji!" Chopper gasped in fear. Usopp wasted no time, and aimed at Obscumentio from his side before he could pull his hand back from the ground.

"I won't let you get away! HISSATSU YUUDACHI BOSHI!" Usopp fired a shower of explosive pellets at Obscumentio's open left side.

"Oh?" Obscumentio looked at the incoming pellets, and closed his eyes cockingly, "I don't think so." Suddenly, the happy faces on the blocks and objects turned angry, and shot square projectiles from their mouths towards Usopp's pellets. All the projectiles had excellent accuracy as all of the pellets were being shot down in a matter of seconds.

"Grr! I won't stop!" Usopp yelled as he continued to fire more pellets, but to no prevail. Obscumentio grew tired of this, and made a huge leap into the air. He flew so far up, that the crew could barely see him. Usopp stopped firing, and also looked up like everyone else.

"Where did he go!" Franky asked. Nami's eyes perked, and could see Obscumentio began to fall down towards the ground. The big problem was, that he was going to fall ontop of the crew, as Obscumentio's has eyes set on them with a big target icon around them.

"Move out! He's coming!" Nami yelled as she, and the crew ran as far away as they could, with Franky carrying the nearly conscious Luffy on his shoulder in the process. Obscumentio then made a very hard landing that shook the entire illusionistic land of the Mushroom Kingdom. "Gaaaaghhh!" The crew lost their footing not only from the big tremor, but also from the land being torn to rubble. The impact was strong enough to destroy the entire landscape, including the territory over the horizons. The dark clouds then unleashed some lightning bolts towards the surface, damaging it even further as the Strawhat crew slowly got back up, seeing the destruction that leap caused while Obscumentio just laughed.

"You see? The Mushroom Kingdom is no longer familiar to your eyes. And the best part, is that I'm not even finished yet! Ah ha ha ha ha!" Obscumentio laughed maniacally.

Luffy regained from the blow he got earlier, and looked stunned upon seeing the destruction before him. Even though it was just an illusion, it really ticked him off. "BAAAASSTTTAAAAAAAAR RRDDDDDD!" Luffy charged at Obscumentio head on like before, but Obscumentio didn't do anything to defend himself.

At that moment, Zoro, and Sanji appeared from the area they were punched into, and appeared with serious injuries. They began from walking out of the big dust cloud from before, to running with blinding speed as they leaped towards Obscumentio's back. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji yelled in fury as they unleashed their heavy attacks onto Obscumentio from both sides, but the jester quickly blocked them with both palms without even moving out of place. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji were repelled back a bit as Obscumentio then raised his left hand to the side, hitting a random block floating next to him as a fire flower popped up from the block.

"What is that?" Robin asked.

Obscumentio then touched the fire flower with his finger, causing it to disappear as Obscumentio side-stepped, and faced towards the trio before releasing a stream of dark lasers from his fingertips, with a stream of fire spiralling around the lasers in the process.

"Yaaaahhh!" Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji tried to get away with the lasers being hot on their tails. The dark blazing lasers were eradicating even more of the landscape; It was too much for the place to withstand.

"I'll save you guys!" Chopper cried as he turned into his walk point, and galloped towards his comrades' aid, while the others tried to figure out what to do.

"He's too powerful! We can't stop him like this!" Usopp yelled, until he then realized something, "Hey, wait! Do you guys remembered when Mario got a mushroom from those kind of blocks the other day!"

The others looked at him, as Franky caught on what Usopp had in mind, "I get it! We'll find a mushroom to get ourselves big, and get even with that clown!"

"I'll look for it!" Robin exclaimed as she then sprouted arms from every single random block in the area, and started hitting them repeatedly. None of them seemed to have the mushroom, until one of them finally released one as it fell off the block, and moved along the ground.

"I'll get it!" Usopp yelled as he dashed for the mushroom. Obscumentio was still attacking Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper with his lasers, but soon stopped as he smirked, and coursed the lasers towards Usopp's direction. "Huh!"

"Look out, Longnose!" Franky yelled as he launched his right arm, and pulled Usopp back from his clothing, saving him from the lasers before they could fry him. Dimentio stopped shooting his lasers, and leaned forward to grab the mushroom with his right hand, which made the crew gasp as Obscumentio's hand grew two times bigger than it originally was before. The hand was now almost as big as Obscumentio's body as well.

"Ho ho ho! Thank you very much." Obscumentio thanked for the mushroom as the crew glared at him, "Now I can finish my little preview with this!" Obscumentio then made one small leap in the air as everyone watched on with a horrified look on their faces as the jester raised his gigantic right hand against his right side. "Hiiyyaaaa!" Obscumentio then planted his fist into the ground, creating a destructive shockwave that destroyed the landscape even more. The Strawhat crew tried to best to stay on their feet, until they suddenly saw magma being shot up from the ground around them in a distance.

"Impossible..." Nami said with a stunned expression, "Is his power this destructive?"

The lava reached high up into the air as it was forming a wave around Obscumentio and the Strawhat pirates. It was impossible to avoid this, as Obscumentio was laughing at the chaos he inflicted upon the illusionary world. "Ah ha ha ha! THIS IS IT! This was my preview of the Mushroom Kingdom! I hoped you enjoyed it!"

The crew looked helplessly as the lava that was about to destroy them, but they didn't give up hope as they charged at Obscumentio head once again. "You won't get away with this! Never!" Luffy yelled as he leaped towards Obscumentio right before the lava was about to fall on them both.

"And... Intermission time!" Obscumentio yelled, causing the Obscurum core in the sky turned purple again to darken the Strawhats' surroundings once again. The core turned blue again as The illusionary world of the Mushroom Kingdom was gone, including the lava that nearly killed the crew. Obscumentio's hand returned to it's original size as he floated back into the air, while the crew were shocked at the sudden change in scenario.

"Everything is dark again!" Nami exclaimed in shock. The Strawhats didn't had much to say, considering that they were troubled by what they just experienced moments ago.

"The Mushroom Kingdom was destroyed so easily... we couldn't do anything to save it." Chopper said sadly.

"Don't get frustrated; that wasn't the real place!" Zoro stated before glaring up at Obscumentio, "That guy plans to destroy us mentally, so whatever happens next, don't let him get into your heads, or we're all done fore!"

"Aw, trying to ignore change, are you?" Obscumentio asked from above, "It's no use; you can try to avoid my way of changes as much as you like," Obscumentio then whispered, "The important thing is that you won't be able to stop any of it. Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm! Time for scenario number two!"

Multiple white cracks formed on the dark surroundings again as the Strawhats watched Dimentio pull his hands up against his chest, and swung them up to his sides, causing the dark atmosphere to shatter like glass for the second time. The dark shards disappeared like before, as the Strawhat crew took a look at their new surroundings.

"Hyrule..." Robin said upon observation.

The Strawhat were now in another illusion that looks exactly like Hyrule fields. They were standing in the middle of a large valley, west of the Hyrule castle in the center of Hyrule fields. The Strawhat pirates could see the skies were covered in clouds darker than the ones they saw previously in the fake Mushroom Kingdom, and far off over the horizons where the clouds didn't reach, the skies were in twilight instead of blue.

"Remember, none of this is real." Nami reminded her comrades.

"I can't say that for sure." Obscumentio said from afar as he gently floated down towards the field, and playfully sat on the south gate of the bridge of eldin, looking at the dark atmosphere with a pleasant look on his face, "Everything you see and feel is real no matter how you look at it. Even if it's not the same place, it's still Hyrule in your treasured memories."

"This place is still not Hyrule!" Luffy yelled, "And even if it's fake, I won't let you destroy this place just like you did to the fake Mushroom Kingdom!"

"I beg to differ. Hmm hmm hmm!" Obscumentio then floated up from the gate, did a slow loop before flying towards the crew like a missile, "AH HAAA!"

The Strawhat lowered themselves, and jumped out of the way as Obscumentio flew over them with great speed, creating a strong gust that blew the crew away from each other in the process. "Ah!" Nami grunted while tumbling onto her knees, as she then saw Obscumentio turning around, and flew straight towards her. "Tsk! Like I'll run away!" Nami readied her PCT, and ran towards Obscumentio's direction, "FIRE SPEAR TEMPO!" Nami created a blazing tip from the end of her staff, as she then dropped down to her knees, avoiding Obscumentio's dive as countered by piercing her blazing staff into the jesters chest, slashing him across his body while flying over her.

"Heh heh heh!" Obscumentio laughed as his dark energy sealed up his wounds, and swallowed the fire on him as he then stopped in midair, and landed hard on his feet, creating a circular shockwave that spreads across the west plains. The shockwave was just air, so it didn't do much damage to the Strawhats other than knocking their balance off a bit, as Usopp quickly aimed at Obscumentio after the moment he landed.

"ATLAS SUISEI!" Usopp fired four explosive pellets simultaneously that converged while getting close to Obscumentio's face, but Obscumentio blocked them effortlessly as the pellets exploded onto his right palm. "Go, Chopper!" Immediately after that happened, Chopper rushed towards him in his horn point, and rammed his head into Obscumentio's left ankle, piercing his antlers into the jester's leg as well.

Obscumentio chuckled as he then went to grab Chopper with his left hand, but Chopper transformed into his jumping point while crouching down in the process, "KOKUTEI SPADE!"

Chopper leaped towards Obscumentio's palm, as he quickly turned into his arm point, and thrusts his left hoove directly in the center of Obscumentio's left palm, with petals spewing out from the back of his hand afterwards. "Oh?" The thrust was strong enough to push Obscumentio's hand towards the side, leaving his body wide open for an attack.

"Gotcha this time!" While leaping towards Obscumentio from afar, Franky turned his back on him while connecting his hands to his tube, "COUP DE BARGE!" Franky released the air from his tube, rocketing himself directly towards Obscumentio's gut head on. Obscumentio seemed like he was worried, but quickly smiled.

"I'm afraid not." Obscumentio said as he recovered his guard much quicker than the crew anticipated. Franky frowned, but then gasped as Obscumentio suddenly pierced his fingers into his own body, and pulled it apart, making a big hole in the center of his body, completely shocking the crew in the process.

"What! Is that even possible!" Franky gasped as he flew through Obscumentio's hole much to his dismay, "Dammit! This guy is full of dirty tricks!"

"No tricks..." Obscumentio said as his body returned to normal. He then backslapped Chopper away while he was still close, and then shot a projectile at Usopp, who leaped to the side to avoid, but was blown away from the explosion of the projectile. The two cried in pain as Obscumentio then did a backflip, heading towards Franky in the process, "It's magic!" Obscumentio laughed as Franky could only watch in fear as Obscumentio's legs were about to slam him in midair.

"CIEN FLEUR!" Suddenly, a hundred of arms sprouted in one area below Franky as they took form of a giant tree that caught Franky in the air, and also binds Obscumentio's legs in place, "BIG TREE!"

Obscumentio looked surprised as he nearly forgot about Robin's ability during the battle. Robin managed to save Franky in time as some of the arms gently placed Franky back on the ground, but catching Obscumentio in the middle of his flip made her felt a little dazed. "Luffy... hurry!"

"Right!" Luffy yelled as he then rushed at Obscumentio while his body was falling towards the ground while his legs were still binded in place, "GOMU GOMU NO..." Obscumentio turned his head towards Luffy, and gasped as it was too late to do any defense maneuvers. "DOUBLE RIFLE!"

Luffy threw his twisted arms forward, hitting Obscumentio directly into his eyes. "Agh!" Obscumentio cried as Luffy untwisted his arms, drilling Obscumentio's eyes to further the damage as the jester's eyes bled shortly afterwards. "Nghahh..."

"BIG WHIP!" Robin then controlled her sprouted arms to flip Obscumentio overhead before slamming him hard on the ground behind them. Obscumentio looked unconscious as the arms then flipped him off the ground again, only they tossed him across the plain instead.

"Ngh.. my turn." Zoro said, still feeling groggy from his injuries he received before as he gripped tightly on his swords before dashing towards Obscumentio, who soured uncontrollably towards him. "SANTORYU..." Zoro leaped towards Obscumentio head on, "KARASUMA-!"

Zoro's eyes widened as when he could see Obscumentio's face, he saw that the jester was smiling with all of his injuries on him gone, "Ah ha ha ha! Fooled again!" Obscumentio laughed as his body became transperant as Zoro went through his body without slashing him. Zoro landed on the ground, and turned back to see Obscumentio slowly fading into thin air the moment he landed.

"He disappeared!" Sanji gasped as he and his comrades looked at their surroundings, "Dammit, where did he go!"

As they searched, Nami's eyes widened in shock. "What the! Guys, be careful! There is going to be another storm, and it's going to be bigger than the last one!"

"What! J-Just how big is it!" Usopp asked while helping Chopper up on his feet.

And at that moment, the dark clouds unleashed a dreadful thunderstorm, as lightning bolts were being shot down all over the west plain where the crew was.

"Whoaa! Watch out!" Franky yelled as the Strawhats did their best to avoid the lightning, but it was nearly impossible even for them. They all helped each other to stay safe as well, as Luffy wrapped his arms around Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky, and ran around the plains while carrying them, even though they can just run for themselves. Sanji sticked with Nami and Robin, protecting them from any danger as Nami then came up with an idea.

"I hope this works!" Nami said as she then pointed her PCT in the air, "DARK CLOUDY TEMPO!" Nami released a condensed cloud much bigger than she usually makes from her staff as the cloud began to float up high up in the air, and it was so thick, that it was used as a magnet to suck in all the lightning bolts that were being shot down from the clouds above. The crew calmed themselves upon seeing this.

"You did it, Nami! You saved us!" Chopper exclaimed before Luffy dropped him, and the others he was carrying on the ground.

"Alright! Way to go, Nami-san!" Sanji exclaimed proudly.

"Ha ha.. I am little surprised that it actually worked." Nami said while laughing weakly, but suddenly looked surprised, "No, wait!"

Suddenly, a multitude of twisters were being formed around the plains. They were strong enough to demolish the forest on the mountains nearby, not to mention the landscape was getting heavily damaged itself. The Hyrule fields were literally being blown away, as the Strawhats were desperately trying not to get caught by the winds.

"Urgh! How can that clown find any of this funny!" Franky yelled while covering his face with his arms from the heavy wind.

"Ahhh!" Luffy cried as the wind suddenly blew him off his feet.

"Luffy!" Robin gasped as she quickly sprouted several arms from the ground, and caught Luffy before he was pulled into one of the twisters. Inspite of this, Luffy's body was stretching back from the force of the wind, but Robin wasn't going to allow her captain to be blown away as she held on to him as hard as she could. The crew were stuck as if they were to move from several feet away from where they stood, the twisters were to blow them off their feet in an instant.

"Things couldn't get any worse!" Usopp panicked. The Strawhats then heard a loud tremor coming from a distance, "Aw, now what!"

The Strawhats turned to where the tremor was coming from, and just when things couldn't get any worse, it did. "Hyrule castle!" Zoro gasped as he and the crew could see that there was an earthquake going on where the Hyrule castle was located, including the town in front of it.

"Zelda-swans castle... damn that clown, he is going way too far!" Sanji growled.

The Strawhats watched as the castle was being taken down by the earthquake. The town itself didn't last, as it was destroyed several seconds after the earthquake commenced. The castle gates were falling apart, and the garden was now a big mess. The towers that were connected around the castle were falling apart as well, as some of them crashed around eachother, while the rest fell into the bottomless gaps nearby. What the crew found very strange from all this, was that the castle itself was still intact.

As it turned out, the castle was part of the reason there was an earthquake, as it was actually being raised from out of the ground. Usopp, Chopper, and Franky's jaws dropped down towards the floor as the Strawhats were utterly flabbergasted at what they are seeing. They remained watching as the castle was being raised way up high towards the sky, and to more of the crew's dismay, they saw that Obscumentio was holding up the massive castle from below like it was nothing.

"Ha ha ha! I'm curious how you'll get out of this!" Obscumentio said, "Catch this, if you can!" And with that said, Obscumentio threw the Hyrule castle directly towards the crew, as the castle itself was falling apart while it soured threw the air, but was still big enough to crush the crew from where they stood.

"THIS IS INSANE!" Usopp exclaimed as he bursted into tears, "WE'RE GOING TO DIE IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING!"

Nami thought quickly; she desperately looked at her surroundings to find out what to do. The twisters wouldn't allow her and her comrades to move from where they stood, and and it was only a matter of seconds before the castle would crush them for good. "Wait a minute!" Nami remembered about the cloud she made to absorb the lightning bolts from before. The castle was coming in fast, as Nami quickly bended her PCT into a triangle. "Zoro! Franky! I need you to shoot my clima tact towards the castle! It's our only chance to survive from this!"

Zoro and Franky glanced at Nami in confusion before they later nodded at her in agreement. Franky quickly refueled himself with new bottles of cola, and connected his hands into his tube again, while Zoro held his swords horizontally over his right shoulder. The two faced towards the incoming castle without fear, while Nami stood behind them, ready to throw her PCT without hesitation.

"Hiyaaaaa!" Nami threw her triangle-shaped staff pass her comrades, and towards the hyrule castle as it was now Zoro and Franky's turn to strike.

"HYAKU-HACHI POUNDOU HOU!"

"COUP DE VENT!"

Franky fired a massive current of air from his tube at the same time Zoro unleashed a circular cutting wave from his blades. The cutting waves spiraled around the current as it then struck Nami's staff from behind, causing it to spin, and move faster into the castle until it then released an electric charge.

"This better work!" Nami exclaimed, "STORM LANCE TEMPO!"

All of the lightning gathered into Nami's gigantic cloud was suddenly shot down towards where Nami's staff is heading, and struck the castle with fierce power upon doing so. Thanks to the pressure of Zoro and Franky's attacks, it helped the staff propel through several rooms and hallways in the interior of the castle, coursing the giant lightning bolt following behind as they demolished through every single thing in sight. The staff finally made it through the castle, with the bolt doing the same afterwards as the destruction in the interior of the castle, caused the outside to fall apart into chunks of rubble. The Hyrule castle was destroyed, as nothing but rubble rained down across the west plains.

"Yah!" Zoro, Sanji, and Franky destroyed the rubble that were heading towards them, and their comrades way, as the remaining pieces of Hyrule castle scattered across the plains. At that time, Robin successfully pulled Luffy back down on the floor as they then witnessed the destruction before them. Luffy could see that, inspite of saving themselves, Nami and the others were distraught for what they have done to the landmark of Hyrule, even though it wasn't the real thing.

Luffy was furious again as Obscumentio teleports in front of him, and his crew, and sat down on big chunk of rubble behind.

"Ah ha ha ha! Oh, what irony!" Obscumentio laughed while wiping a tear from his eye, "After all that fuss of protecting this fake land, you ended up destroying this place far more easier than you have done saving the real one. Judging by the looks on your faces, I'd say your character has developed into a sorrowful state. That's perfect; a show cannot be exciting without a little drama from your part!"

"SHUUTTTTT UUUUUPPPPPPP!" Luffy yelled as he dashed towards Obscumentio. Obscumentio winked, and flew up high in the air as Obscurum's core glowed purple before turning everything dark again. Luffy stopped, and looked at his dark surroundings in frustration, "Not again!"

The crew were still silent from what they just did, but they slowly regained composure as they have not given up yet. "Time for part III to commence!" Obscumentio exclaimed proudly as the Obscurum turned blue again, forming white cracks all around the dark surroundings like previous times. The darkness then shattered like glass, and the shards disappeared into thin air, as the Strawhat crew were now in a middle of a familiar-looking stadium.

"We're back in the Pokemon Stadium." Chopper panted.

The Strawhats were back in the Pokemon Stadium in Indigo Plataeu, where Giovanni's tournament took place long ago. Everything looked normal to the Strawhats, with the exception of the sky being purple, and the water around the land was black. Obscumentio gently landed behind the Strawhat's in the arena floor, as he lets out a pleasant sigh.

"Why, this is so nostalgic." Obscumentio said, placing his hand up against his chest, "Now this world is the place where I will always treasure in my heart. Do you not remember this place, my friends? This is the world where we first met. Oh, such wonderful memories; do you not wish to relive that moment, where your misguided feelings towards me weren't in the way of our friendship?"

The crew turned towards Obscumentio with a glare, except for Luffy, who clenched his fist in anger as he turned, and dashed towards Obscumentio without even replying anything to him, "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy leaped forward, and attack Obscumentio with rapid barrage of punches. Obscumentio smirked as he was dodging so fast, it looked like Luffy's fists were just going through him as if he was a ghost. Frustrated, Luffy stopped attacking, and stretched his arm up to grab one of Obscumentio's horns, "GOMU GOMU NO KAMA!" Luffy rocketed towards Obscumentio's face with an attempt to clothesline him, but the jester moved his head back, avoiding Luffy as he propelled up towards the air instead.

"Grr! GOMU GOMU NO YARI!" Luffy looked down in midair, and stretched both of his legs at Obscumentio's head, but missed as Obscumentio avoided by weaving his body to the side, but Luffy didn't stop as he stretched his right arm towards his side, and swung it towards Obscumentio's head horizontally.

"Don't forget about me!" Sanji growled as he ran, and jumped off from the arena wall next to Obscumentio, and flew up towards Obscumentio's blind side with a flying kick, but Obscumentio saw this coming, and raised his pinky as it blocked Luffy's incoming arm.

"Huh!" Luffy gasped as his arm automatically wrapped around Obscumntio's pinky. Obscumentio giggled as he swunged his hand towards his back, whipping Luffy directly into the stadiums seating area. "Guah!" Luffy crashed through one of the seating aisles, ending up in the stadium hallways afterwards.

"JOUE SHOT!" Sanji flipped upside down in midair, and threw an upside-down kick towards Obscumentio, but just missed as Obscumentio moved his head to the side before setting his gaze on Sanji, "Tcheh!" Sanji gasped in pain as Obscumentio delivered a heabutt directly into the chef's body, sending him crashing onto the seating area as well.

"Sanji!" Usopp cried before he started firing several explosive pellets at Obscumentio when he wasn't looking. Like previous times, Obscumentio avoided the small pellets by simply taking several sidesteps to his left, until he bumped into the seating area next to him.

"Got you now! WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky fired multiple bullets at Obscumentio the moment he stopped moving sideways, but unfortunately, instead of dodging, Obscumentio countered with a fierce wave of his hand, creating a strong gust that blew Usopp's explosive pellets, and Franky's bullets back towards them. "Whoops! HOSHI SHIELD!" Franky quickly raised his left arm, which expanded into a shield as he blocked his own bullets. Usopp didn't had anything to protect himself from the rain of bullets, so he scurried behind Franky to protect from any damage. Zoro protected Nami, Chopper, and Robin by slicing each pellet and bullet that came towards their way, and as soon it stopped, Zoro instantly dashed towards Obscumentio's legs.

"ONI GIRI!" Zoro held his swords across his chest, and slashed at Obscumentio when he was close, but Obscumentio just barely avoided the slash as he backflipped onto the seating area at the other end of the stadium behind him.

"Behold the tiny fragment of my power! Fear it as if you were elephants spotting a mouse beneath your feet!" Obscumentio exclaimed as he placed his palms close to each other, and formed a dark orb, with smaller dark orbs circling around it.

Zoro knew something big was about happen, and instantly rushed towards Obscumentio onto the seating area, and leaped towards the orb between the jester's palms with a slash, but the orb deflected Zoro's attack easily, and bounced him off the seating area with ease, "Guoh!"

"Ahh! Zoro!" Chopper cried before he charged towards Obscumentio, but he was too far to reach in time. Usopp and Franky wasted no time as well, as they began firing at Obscumentio's orb from a far distance, but the projectiles were easily deflected as soon as they made contact towards the target.

The crew were desperately trying to stop Obscumentio, but it seemed hopeless as the jester laughed at them, "Ah ha ha ha! It's too late! I've already had my surprise ready right before you even tried to ruin it! You're just going to have to-"

"CIEN FLEUR!" Robin crossed her limbs as the seating area below Obscumentio began to tremble, "DOS MANOS!" Suddenly, to gigantic arms bursted through the seating area, and pulled Obscumentio through the stands by his attire.

"Whoaa!" Obscumentio gasped as his lower body was sunk into the stands, with only his upper body sticking out. The two big arms wrapped himself around Obscumentio to prevent him from moving, giving the crew the chance to strike.

"Sanji, get up! I need your help!" Chopper yelled at Sanji from the stands while galloping towards Obscumentio. Sanji rubbed his head as soon as he got up, and noticed the jester was vulnerable. Seeing the orb between his hands, Sanji already knew what to do.

"Okay! I know what to do!" Sanji said before he dashed towards Obscumentio on the stands. Zoro got back on his feet after his failed attempt to destroy the orb, as Chopper galloped past him, and leaped onto the stands. He then turned into his arm point, as he and Sanji then ran towards the palms facing in their direction. "CHOSAN OUVRIER CROSS!" Sanji and Chopper diagonally leaped across each other, leaving a yellow and pink trail that left an 'X' cross behind, as they both attack Obscumentio's palms with a powerful kick and hoove combination.

"Ouch!" The double attack seperated his hands from the orb as Zoro then rushed at it while Obscumentio wasn't holding it.

"NIGORI ZAKE!" Zoro horizontally slashed his swords across the orb, hitting it like a baseball as it nearly struck into Obscumentio's face if the jester hadn't arched his head backwards to avoid as it flew by.

"Oh my! That was really dangerous!" Obscumentio scolded as he faced back towards the crew, but all of sudden. the seating aisle in front of him were forming cracks, "Huh!"

"Huuuuraaaaaghhh!" The aisle then bursts into flying rubble, as Luffy could be seen running up Obscumentio's body while stretching his arms back, "GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusts his arms up directly into Obscumentio's chin at full force. Obscumentio grunted in pain as he ended up looking at the purple sky from the force of the blow. Luffy then jumped away from Obscumentio's body, and stretched his arm back to attack again, but then saw Obscumentio raising his hand back, "Wha?"

Since Obscumentio didn't had any arms, his left hand flew far away from his body with great speed, and to the crew's shock, he caught the dark orb Zoro blew away earlier.

"Oh no! We're in trouble!" Nami gasped as she, and the crew were really worried, except for Luffy, who didn't even know what Obscumentio caught.

"As I was saying..." Obscumentio said before his hand came back with the orb, and smacked away Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper with it. The four cried in pain as they tumbled back across the arena floor, where the rest of their comrades went to see if they were alright, while Obscumentio regained his composure, and passed the orb onto his right hand. "Now that you're all in one place, you'll get to see the outstanding visuals of a slightly bigger demonstration of my power!"

"Run for it!" Usopp panicked as he and the crew separated, while Obscumentio raised the dark orb over his right shoulder, anxiously to use it already.

"And now... I'll turn this lovely town into dust!" Obscumentio laughed maniacally as he then thrusts the orb forward, which released a massive sized black, and purple layered beam that destroyed the arena floor, including the seating area, and the stadium wall behind them. The beam increased in size as it destroyed everything in it's path; obliterating plazas, buildings, parks, and the majority of Indigo Plateau. The beam even made it's way past the docking bay, and flew across the ocean floor, splitting the water apart from each other as the beam then the beam thinned away into thin air before going countless of kilometers over the horizon, destroying who-knows-how much more land beyond it.

Obscumentio leaped through the gap of stadium wall he destroyed, and shaded the light from his eyes with his hand, as he was actually astonished for the power he unleashed in one of the famous towns of the pokemon world. The jester smiled with glee, as he couldn't help, but to feel proud of himself.

"Oh ho ho ho! I didn't think I'd do this much damage! I am so powerful, that I can even surprise myself sometimes! Ah ha ha!" Obscumentio laughed before he sighed, "But still, it tears me to pieces seeing my favorite world being changed for the better; I kinda liked it the way it normally was. -sigh-... oh well, it's not like guilt is enough to kill me! Ha ha ha ha!" Obscumentio then lowered his head, and looked at the ground around him, "Now where did my widdle fwends go? I'm positive that they are still around here."

Obscumentio searched low for the Strawhats, "Luffy-saaaaaann. Where aaarrrrre yooouuu?" The jester asked before giggling. He then got confused, and stood up to suddenly a stretched arm holding onto a flagpole on a stadium wall that was still intact. "Hoh? If that's there, then what lies at the other end is certainly where... !" Obscumentio realized that the arm was stretching from over behind his shoulder. Obscumentio quickly turned around, and saw Luffy was rocketing towards him, with all of his male comrades hanging tight around his body.

"GOMO GOMU NO ROCKET KANE!" Luffy crashed into Obscumentio with a deadly headbutt hitting the jester between the eyes. Obscumentio cried in pain as the sudden hit staggered him back multiple steps.

From outside the stadium, Robin was watching everything from an eye she sprouted inside the stadium wall, as she then helped the men by sprouting a long row of limbs around her comrades, and Obscumentio, "DOSCIENTOS FLEUR, DELPHINIUM!" The arms grabbed Luffy around the waist, and helped move forward across the air. The men hanging onto Luffy then jumped as Luffy caught Chopper and Franky from the back of their fur and shirt with his left hand, while he caught Zoro and Sanji by the back of their attire with his right hand. Usopp remained on Luffy's back with his legs around his captain's waist, while aiming at Obscumentio with his slingshot at the same time.

The arms moved Luffy towards the jester, as Luffy then stretched his arms back while holding onto his crew, "241,000,000 BERRI JUGGLE!" Luffy swings his arms forward, throwing Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, and Franky directly towards Obscumentio, and delivered their charged attacks directly into the jester's chest.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Obscumentio was hit hard as he staggered, and crashed through the stadium wall, which was the only thing supporting what's left of the stadium as the building then collapses soon afterwards. Luffy kept his arms stretched, and caught their men by the back of their clothes (fur for Chopper), as Obscumentio tried to regain his balance, but suddenly slipping back, "What!"

"ICE TEMPO: ICY FLOOR!" During the attack, Nami created a path of ice behind the stadium, giving Obscumentio trouble to recover his composure as he kept slipping back.

"Ah! This won't be enough-Ahhh!" Obscumentio gasped as an explosive pellet exploded onto his vision.

"I won't let you fight back!" Usopp proclaimed while getting more ammo from his bag, "You keep going, Luffy! Don't stop, even if we don't succeed!"

"Yosh! Take this!" Luffy yelled as he continued his attack by throwing his comrades towards Obscumentio, only this time, he was throwing them one by one. With his arms still stretched, Luffy tossed Chopper in his arm point towards Obscumentio, as Chopper thrusts his hooves into the jester's chest. Obscumentio staggered back even further as Chopper fell, while Luffy then threw Sanji at the jester so he could kick him, while Luffy caught Chopper from falling with his left hand. Luffy then threw Franky with his left, as the cyborg hits Obscumentio with his steel fist, while Luffy caught Sanji from hitting the ground with his right, and then threw Zoro with his right so he could attack before catching Franky with his left.

Luffy was practically juggling his crew at Obscumentio in a way, as Robin's sprouted arms helped move Luffy faster through the air, while Obscumentio couldn't do anything to counter as he couldn't retain the balance due to the slippery floor, and the explosive shots Usopp keeps shooting at him in his eyes.

Whether Obscumentio was just toying with the crew or not, Luffy kept repeating his attack procedure over and over, until Obscumentio completely slipped, and skidded back across the floor on his neck before he stopped on the beach near the ocean floor. The sprouted then disappeared as Luffy landed on the beach as well with his crew, and noticed that Obscumentio was shaking.

"Woooo! Woo ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Obscumentio laughed insanely, despite the treatment he just received, as he was too happy to even get up, "Oooohh dear... that was completely unexpected! I didn't think you had the energy to do that!" Obscumentio kept laughing, angering Luffy as he ran and jumped onto Obscumentio's chest at the same time Nami and Robin regrouped with the guys. Luffy then stretched his arms again, and wrapped them multiple times around Obscumentio's neck, and began choking the jester, causing the jester to finally stop laughing. "Guoh!"

"I'm going to break you!" Luffy snarled.

"Ohh.. guh! As if you actually have the time to do that, when instead, you should be looking at the wonderful scenery I made behind you! Ha ha-gugh!" Obscumentio gasped as Luffy squeezed his neck tighter.

"I don't care what you did; this place isn't real! It doesn't matter to me!" Luffy yelled, but his face looked somewhat frustrated.

"I reeeaaally think you should turn around. Heh heh heh!" Obscumentio chuckled.

"Luffy, he's right! Look!" Nami exclaimed as she, and the others were already seeing something that made them really nervous. Luffy finally turns around, and then saw a humongous tidal wave that could level the entire town.

"Wh-Where did that come from!" Franky asked.

"It may be a wild guess, but that beam must have went so far, it must have created such a tremor, that created a giant tidal wave." Nami said nervously before she glanced at Obscumentio over her shoulder, "Or it must be one of his tricks again!" Obscumentio only giggled in reply as Nami turned back on the wave, having no ideas on stopping it whatsoever as she was shaking in fear.

"Well I'm not going to let some wave take me down!" Franky yelled as he, Zoro, and Sanji were actually going to confront the wave, despite having any chance of surviving. Luffy wanted to help too, but he didn't wanted Obscumentio to get away from his grasp. Noticing this, Obscumentio sighed before facing his hand towards the wave.

"Perhaps I'm doing a little too much to impress you..." Obscumentio said as the tidal wave was swallowing up the town with great ease, and was about to wipe the crew into the water. The Strawhats screamed until Obscumentio suddenly snapped his fingers, instantly turning the black wave into ice.

Obscumentio smiled as the crew were in complete shock, seeing that all of their surroundings, except for the spot they were standing on, were completely frozen. It was like beginning of an ice age for the destroyed town.

"Even if it's an illusion... it's impossible to not feel anything from this..." Robin said nervously, obviously feeling upset for what just occurred.

"I agree..." Obscumentio said sadly while Luffy was looking at the cold scenery while still having his arms around the jester's neck, "Even as an emperor god, I still feel sad changing the world we first met. It's heartbreaking..." Obscumentio then smiled with glee, "But it's also necessary. Change is part of Mother nature's calling, but now, that is my decision to uphold!"

The obscurum core turned purple as everything turned dark once again. Obscumentio teleports away from Luffy's grasp, causing the captain to fall a bit before hitting the invisible ground below him. Luffy's crew helped him up, as they then looked at the core, which turned blue as white cracks appeared over the dark surroundings again. The darkness then shattered like glass, as the shards then disappeared afterwards, putting the Strawhats into a different world.

"Aaahhhhh!" The Strawhats as they suddenly fell from high up in the sky. As they fell, they noticed that they were in another familiar place, which was the enormous town of Mute City.

"Gah! This is where Captain Falcon lives!" Luffy gasped. He and the crew then fell onto some F-zero vehicles that were racing on a circuit that goes through nearly every part of Mute City. Usopp, and Chopper were hanging onto the vehicles they were on for deal life, while the others took a breather, and somewhat got accustomed in the situation, all except for one person.

"Nooooooooo! I hate these things! Someone help me offhaaughh!" Nami bursts into tears while hanging onto a cockpit of a big, and black vehicle.

"I'm coming, Nami-san! Whoagh!" Sanji exclaimed as he tried jumping vehicle to vehicle, but it proved to be harder than he anticipated due to the great speed the vehicles were in.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! You should know better than to not put your seat belts on, you naughty children!" Obscumentio laughed, flying beside the vehicles along the circuit while avoiding the big buildings along the way, "I thought we'd spice things up with an aerial show. Remember, the point of a show in the air is to never touch the ground, so..."

Luffy looked over the side of the vehicle he was on, and saw that the main ground of Mute City was engulfed with dark energy, "If anyone falls towards the ground below, you'll never stop falling again! Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Catch me, if you can!" Obscumentio flew away from the circuit, and flew behind several buildings in a distance.

"Why you...!" Luffy growled as he was about to go after the jester, but the vehicle he was on ended up going right from a fork on the road, nearly knocking him off as the vehicle drove him farther away from his target. "Whoaaaa!" Luffy held on as his vehicle drove him into the lower parts of Mute City; passing through several buildings until he was taken into a tunnel near the dark floor.

"Luffy! Gahhh!" Usopp cried as he, and the rest of the crew were getting split up as the vehicles they were on took different routes coursing towards different areas and altitudes of Mute City.

Franky's vehicle drove around the perimeter of the city, racing along the course that was closer to the ground, as the vehicle suddenly took a sharp turn from around a corner of the track. "Tehh! Huh?" Franky managed to hold on, and at a clear view, he could see Obscumentio flying closely against some buildings. "WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky sat on his knees of the cockpit of the vehicle he was on, and fired multiple blasts at Obscumentio from a great distance.

"Hmm?" Obscumentio saw Franky attacking him, as he flew alongside some buildings so that none of Franky's shots could hit him, "Didn't they teach you to never take your eyes off the road?" The jester asked, as he then thrusts his palm into a building next to him, causing the whole structure to slide off from it's spot, and head towards Franky's direction.

"WHOA!" Franky gasped, but the good news for him, was that the building missed him, and ended up going through Franky's track before it collapsed into several pieces. But Franky's troubles were far from over, as now that the track ahead of him was destroyed, there was no other route to take, except for the big fall towards the dark floor below. "Gyaah!"

"CIEN FLEUR!" Watching the incident from on a race track far above, Robin sprouted multiple arms from Franky's destroyed track to form a bridge, filling the gap as Franky's vehicle drove acrossed safely shortly afterwards.

"Phew... thought I was a goner." Franky siged while wiping his brow.

"Franky, look out!" Robin cried while still holding up the bridge.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Obscumentio laughed as Franky turned towards him, and saw that the jester was flying right towards his direction with a maniacal smirk on his face.

"Tsk!" Franky growled as he quickly connected his arms into his tube, and aimed at the demented jester, "Don't even think about it! 1.5 MAX COLA HOU, COUP DE VENT!" Franky fired a massive current of air from his tube, hitting Obscumentio at point blank range as the jester soured backwards across the air shortly afterwards. But since Franky wasn't standing properly, his own attack blew him off from the vehicle he was on, as he fell of his track. "Guaahh!" Franky until he landed hard on a lower race track, which was closer to the dark floor, as Franky instantly got up, and ran along the long track to get back in the battle as quickly as possible. "No way I'm finished with you yet, clown!"

Putting Franky aside for a moment, Obscumentio was souring all away across Mute City. As he did, bits of his dark energy were leaving his body, and were scattering all over town. As that happened, Obscumentio was going to crash through a part of a race track outside of the city's perimeter, as Usopp was on that track, and saw the jester heading his way.

"Geh! Here he comes!" Usopp gasped nervously. He then thought for a second, and grew serious upon looking at the buildings around him. He then aimed at Obscumentio with a fierce look on his face, "This place helped me regain my confidence once before! I won't let you mess around with it!" The elastic band he held with his fingertips then glowed brightly as Usopp then fired, "HISSATSU SOGEKAMA BOSHI!"

Usopp fired the glowing light, which later took form of a statue-like god. Obscumentio raised his head back, and could see the statue-like figure was about to bring his sword down on him. "Oh my..." The jester gasped lightly as the statue-like figure slashed through Obscumentio's body, which then resulted into a big explosion of light that took down every building that was close by. "Ooooooh!" Obscumentio cried as he could be seen being blown into the air by the explosion. Light was glowing from the cut he just received as he limplessly flew over the race track Usopp was on, and fell towards the clouds outside of town below.

Usopp's vehicle continued to move along the track as Usopp raised his slingshot in victory, "That's right! Captain Usopp will never fall against the creatures of the dark! Never!" Usopp yelled valiantly. Usopp continued to laugh, as he watched Obscumentio falling towards the clouds, but suddenly, Obscumentio flipped onto his feet, and hovered inches away from the clouds beneath, and smirked as his dark energy swallowed the light from his cut, and it disappeared altogether. "Eh?"

"Why, Usopp, you naughty boy. I must teach you some manners!" Obscumentio laughed as darkness suddenly engulfed his body, "DEMINOVA!" The darkness took form of a giant tip of an arrow, as Obscumentio launched himself with it, and headed directly towards Usopp.

"Ugh...!"

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHHH HHHHHHH!

Obscumentio rammed through the side of the track, destroying it as most of fell apart. Not only that, but he also went through several buildings here and there, creating one, big line of destruction and darkness. Obscumentio kept going, until he stopped towards the center of Mute City, as he then turned, and laughed at the destruction he just created.

"Usopp!" Chopper cried from afar on his vehicle, which was driving along another race track that took course over the south part of town, along with Zoro with his vehicle as well.

Zoro kept his eyes open, searching where the track was destroyed among the dust clouds that were just formed. His eyes widened, and pointed towards a building, "There he is! He's still safe!"

Back where the tracks were destroyed, Usopp was hanging from an intact building using his grappling hook that came from his belt he took out just before Obscumentio attacked him. He was safe, but he was out of breath to even pull himself up.

"Ooooohh.. that was soo close.. UOOGH!" Suddenly, Usopp was being pulled up by an invisible force. Before he could find out what was going on, he screamed in fear upon seeing thousands of dark orbs stationary in midair, and were growing as time pass. The buildings and rubble that were close to orb were also being pulled up in midair, baffling Usopp even more "What's going on now! What is all this!"

"Ah ha ha ha ha! It appears that I accidently dropped some of my unlimited energy all over town." Obscumentio said with a smile, "Oh, this might be a problem. If this keeps up, they're going to keep growing, and this town will be swallowed up by their void. Not only that, but judging the position you're in, Usopp-kun, I'd say they're also messing up the gravitational fields around themselves." Obscumentio tilted his head sideways, "Well, on the bright side, the chances of falling into the abyss below has gotten slimmer. But on the other hand..."

Some of the buildings that were floating around ended up hitting eachother hard. Usopp saw this, and immediately screamed now seeing the danger he was in. Obscumentio laughed at him, while Zoro and Chopper watched from above.

"D-Did you hear that! We have to save Usopp!" Chopper exclaimed.

"He said those orbs messes up the gravitational force, so... Chopper, follow my league!" Zoro yelled.

"Eh?" Chopper blinked as he watched Zoro hop on to the left side of his vehicle. While holding onto the edge of the rooftop, Zoro pushed his vehicle down to the side with his feet, causing the machine to turn towards the left, and go off track as Zoro and the vehicle he was on flew down towards town. "Gaaahhh! You're crazy!" Chopper exclaimed with his eyes popping out of his sockets. With a gulp, he transformed into his Heavy point, and leaned towards the left with his eyes closed as his vehicle turned left, automatically going off course, and fell down with great speed. "GYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Zoro remained calm as his vehicle fell close to one of the orbs. Once it was close, the vehicle automatically went driving along the messed up gravitational. Zoro moved his vehicle from the top, making sure it would stay close to the orbs as it looked like the vehicle was flying through the air.

Chopper, on the other hand, was so afraid to open his eyes, he couldn't maneuver his vehicle very well. He luckily got close to one of the orbs to remain in midair, but his vehicle was being pulled along several more orbs that were up in a higher altitude, and launched Chopper and his vehicle several meters up in the air. "Gyyyyaaaaaaaahahaaaa haaa!"

Obscumentio turned towards the incoming duo, and spreads his hands apart from his chest in a welcoming manner, "I see you're anxious to join in the fun. Feel free to come after me, just make sure you watch your step! Ah ha ha ha ha!"

While Obscumentio laughed, more buildings and objects were being pulled up from the ground, making it harder for Zoro to navigate through. When a big building suddenly floated against Zoro's path, Zoro had to jump off his vehicle before it crashed into the building wall, as Zoro then landed on another building close by, and ran towards Obscumentio, leaping from building to building while doing so. While Zoro was getting closer to the demented jester, several buildings around Zoro were converging towards him.

"Eeek! Look out, Zoro!" Chopper cried up high on his vehicle, but Zoro wasn't afraid. The swordsman gripped the hilts of his blades tightly, and leaped towards the buildings.

"KARASU GARI!" Zoro slashed the buildings several times, safely getting past them as the buildings were sliced up into pieces. Obscumentio was impressed by this as he awaited for Zoro to come even closer. Chopper was following him from behind, as he then saw the chunks of the building Zoro sliced up just now, and came up with an idea, as he turned into his arm point, and aimed for the rubble.

"Zoro, use these! ROSEO ARASHI!" Chopper jumped off his vehicle, and proceeded to hit every single chunk of rubble in his way while falling down towards the ground. Every chunk Chopper placed his hoof on where immediately glowed pink, and were covered in pellets as they stormed their way towards Obscumentio's direction like meteors.

"Alright! Those are good enough!" Zoro exclaimed while glancing over at the pink meteors. He then made another leap from a floating building as he held his swords horizontally over his shoulder. "HYAKU-HACHI POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro swunged his swords in a circular fashion, creating a spiral cutting wave that took in Chopper's meteors, and spins them around in a spiral fashion as Obscumentio raised his palm in front of them with no worries.

Obscumentio smirked as his hand then began to spin vertically in the opposite direction the meteors were spinning towards them. Obscumentio's hand was spinning so fast, that it overpowered Zoro's spiral wave, and blew away Chopper's meteors in several directions as they destroyed several buildings in town instead. "Too bad!" Obscumentio said as he then warped in front of Zoro while he was still in midair, "Ha ha!" Obscumentio attacked Zoro with a right backslap, which Zoro countered with a double slash to the jester's hand, but got smacked away anyway as he soured backwards across town in sheer pain.

"Zoro! Aaahhh!" Chopper screamed while he continued to fall, but the dark orbs below prevented him from falling any further as he was then caught by the gravitational fields of the orbs, and couldn't move in midair without any surfaces nearby. "Someone help me!"

"Grrr!" Zoro growled in pain as he continued to sour back across the air, until he stopped himself by thrusting his swords against a building wall he was passing through, causing him to slow down as he managed to recuperate, and jumped down from every building in his way, and went to help Usopp below him.

"Help me, help me!" Usopp cried while shaking his limbs frantically as Zoro then came to his aid, and carried him while jumping up the floating buildings again to escape from the orbs' gravitational fields, "Oooh, thank you, Zoro-AHHH!" Usopp screamed as Zoro carelessly tossed him up on a racing track far up from town, which he landed with a thud on his rear.

"Stay there!" Zoro stated before he took the long way back towards Obscumentio by jumping from building to building again. Watching from afar, Obscumentio was impressed, yet again.

"It's so admiring to see you all fighting in this massive landscape. I would've already lost my breath, if it weren't-!" Obscumentio was interrupted by a flying kick upside the head by Sanji, who was running towards the jester ever since the crew got seperated.

"You should talk less, and start fighting like a real freak, for once!" Sanji growled before landing on Obscumentio's left shoulder. Obscumentio only laughed as he raised his left hand to grab Sanji off his shoulder, but was too slow as Sanji cartwheeled onto the jester's other shoulder, and raised his leg as Obscumentio turned his head towards him, "MAILLET JOUE SHOT!"

Sanji does a mid cartwheel, and does a one-hand handstand as he then thrusted both his legs to the side to deliver a powerful kick to Obscumentio's cheek while he was turning towards him.

"Heh heh heh!" Obscumentio merely laughed as he tried grabbing Sanji again, but he jumped off from his handstand, and went swinging up by the jester's horns with great agility. Sanji then did several flips while going up, and then jumped off the horns to do a handstand on Obscumentio's head. "Oh?"

"MALLIET MENTON SHOT!" Sanji flips his legs forward, and double kicks Obscumentio directly between the eyes. The hit was strong enough to knock Obscumentio's head facing up as Sanji did multiple flips back before landing on a building floating horizontally from the ground.

"Not bad, but your kicks lack a certain spark!" Obscumentio said while regaining his posture as he then formed a long, and broad sword of dark energy from his palms, "Ha ha ha ha!" Obscumentio raised his dark energy sword, and slashed it vertically across the building Sanji was standing on, slicing the big building in half.

Sanji avoided the blade in time as he was then jumping from wall to wall as soon as the two halves of the cut building were floating vertically from the ground, and apart from each other. Obscumentio swung his sword horizontally at Sanji while he was jumping, but the chef dodged again by jumping up high into the air from the buildings as they were cut again, and flew down towards Obscumentio while doing multiple flips, preparing to do another powerful kick, "MALLIET CONCASSE!" Sanji then extended his legs, and lowered his heels onto Obscumentio's head, but the jester suddenly disappeared as Sanji uncontrollably crashed onto a rooftop of another building. "Ooww!"

"Nngghh!" Nami whimpered as she was still holding onto the big black vehicle as it was driving around the center of town while being very close to the dark abyss below. "I can't take this anymore! Somebody get me off!"

"Ooooh, you don't like my ride, Nami-san? That's too bad."

"Ugh!" Nami gasped as she opened her eyes, and saw Obscumentio right in front of her. She was surprised as the jester was flying backwards along the track at the same speed her vehicle was going.

"The last thing I would want to do is to upset you again, so allow me to put an end to your misery." Obscumentio said with a grin as he reached his right palm towards Nami, who couldn't do anything to escape as she could only watch in fear. Until suddenly, a flaming phoenix struck Obscumentio from the side, startling the jester as he used his dark aura to put out the flames. "What's this?" Obscumentio looked towards his right, and saw Usopp from a great distance as he could see him still standing on the track where Zoro left him.

Usopp panted heavily after firing, "I.. won't let you.. lay a finger on anybody or anything that I care about! Stop thinking that you can!"

Obscumentio was stoic, but was startled again upon seeing Sanji landing on Nami's vehicle from above, and side kicked his hand away. "You can't forget about me!" Sanji yelled as he then leaped at the jester while he was open, "ANTI-MANNER KICK COURSE!"

Sanji thrusts his leg upwards, kicking Obscumentio right up across his jaw, knocking the jester's head back until he ended up looking behind him. Sanji merely snarled at the jester while in midair, until Obscumentio then brought his head back, and blew at Sanji as the wind current took far up into the air.

"Sanji!" Nami cried as Obscumentio went after Sanji, emenating a dark aura all over his body as he then brought up his sword again, and swung it diagonally at the defenseless chef, when suddenly, an arm grabbed Sanji from the back of suit collar.

"STRONG RIGHT!" Franky was standing on one of high altitude tracks after a long run from the bottom as he pulled Sanji away from harm with his launched arm. Obscumentio swung his sword fiercely, creating a dark wave that spreads out towards a section of Mute City he was facing towards. The wave destroyed everything in it's path, leaving nothing but a dark atmosphere created by the wave. "Whuh!" The sudden wave knocked Franky on his back right before Sanji landed on the track he was on with a thud. They both got up, and observed the destruction Obscumentio has created. "That bastard..."

Sanji was furious over this too, but was silent as he then kept gaze at Obscumentio, who casted his sword away before pleasantly looking at the destruction he created. Nami and Robin could see the destruction from the vehicles they were on, and they were just as shocked, but the one that was mostly hurt was Usopp. Seeing the destruction before him made his body shiver; he was so upset, he nearly cried. He wiped the tears off his eyes, and furiously aimed at Obscumentio when he wasn't looking.

"DAMN YOU! STOP IT!" Usopp exclaimed as he fired a frenzy of explosives nonstop as they were all exploding onto Obscumentio's back. Obscumentio slowly glanced over his shoulder to gaze at Usopp, and no matter how much Usopp fired at him, it didn't even seem to hurt the maniac, as he was just allowing himself to get shot over and over again.

"Such pain.. hatred.. darkness... I WANT IT!" Obscumentio laughed maniacally, and flew towards Usopp with intense speed, despite getting shot at in every second. The crew were desperately yelling at Usopp to get away, but Usopp continued firing as he was so angry, he wasn't aware of the danger he was in, and Obscumentio was about to kill him without remorse.

"ONI GIRI!" Suddenly, Zoro came out of hiding from a building in front of Obscumentio, and slashed through his gut to slow him down. He was successful as Obscumentio was going into a fetal position to cover his wound, until Chopper came down towards him from a building floating up above.

"ROSEO MICHIERI!" Chopper thrusts his hooves repeatedly on the top of Obscumentio's head, leaving so many hoofprints behind that the force of all those thrusts put together pushed Obscumentio's face right through a building that was still on the ground. In that moment, Obscumentio lost control of his flight pattern as his speed momentum made him crash hundreds of more buildings, leaving a giant trail of dust behind.

Zoro and Chopper landed on separate buildings, and watched as Obscumentio finally stopped himself by regaining his flight pattern, and floated back in midair to regain his composure. While he did, he noticed that multiple were slowly spinning around, as if they were connected to each other.

"DOSCIENTOS FLEUR!" From the roof of her vehicle, Robin sprouted countless of arms from the building walls floating around Obscumentio, preventing the jester from moving by any normal means, which probably won't last for long.

Refueling himself with cola, Franky was ready to head towards Obscumentio while Sanji jumped on his back. Franky then got on one knee, and inflated his rear "COUP DE BOO!" Franky released a current of air from his rear, allowing him to sour off the track he was on, and head all the way where Obscumentio was trapped in. "You distract the clown, while I go prepare the big guns!"

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Sanji replied. He then jumped off of Franky, and headed towards some floating rubble above the buildings around the Obscumentio, "JENGA HOU!" When close, Sanji kicked a chunk of rubble three times his size, as they headed towards Obscumentio, who merely raised his palm to block them with ease. Sanji kept kicking rubble at Obscumentio to distract him from Franky, who jumped onto a rooftop of a floating building close to where Usopp was.

"Oi, Longnose!" Franky shouted, "We're going to take this guy down, so give it all you got."

Usopp was still angry from before, but he slowly came back to his senses, and took out several oil pellets, "Okay! Robin, let them go."

Robin casted away her sprouted arms, allowing the buildings to separate from each other. Obscumentio was curious as he watched Franky turn towards him while crouching down, while Usopp was aiming at him again.

"TOKUYO ABURA BOSHI!" Usopp fired multiple oil pellets towards Obscumentio's direction as Franky took a deep breath before they went over his head.

"FRESH HELL!" Franky breathed an immense stream of blue fire up at the oil pellets once they flew over him. This caused the oil to splatter, and burn into one, humongous phoenix, only it was blue, and it was a little bigger than Obscumentio himself. Obscumentio watched in amazement as the phoenix spreads it's huge wings before flying towards Obscumentio.

Unfortunately, the phoenix never made it, as the dark orbs around town have already grown huge, and the ones around the phoenix was being distorted by them. The phoenix was eventually swallowed by the orbs as they got bigger, as the bird gave out one final cry before it was completely gone.

"No! It was so close! Whugh!" Franky gasped as he was suddenly being pulled up in the air. And it wasn't just him; the entire crew were being pulled by the gravitational force of the orbs, which can reach all over town as the orbs then combined themselves into one big orb, engulfing all of Mute City.

"Yaaahh! Help!" Nami cried as she and the others couldn't do anything to escape from the fields, and could only watch the orb swallow all of town below.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! What a shame!" Obscumentio laughed while observing the dark orb from afar, "If only you could stop being so sensitive about this place, and enjoy the power of nature changing it's landscape for the better."

It was finally then, that Luffy appeared from the other side of the tunnel he got himself into earlier, which was a little far out from town as his vehicle drove him up to a very long loop of the race track.

"Gahh! I thought I was never going to get out! Huh!" While holding onto the roof of his vehicle, Luffy glanced over his shoulder to see the big orb engulfing the town. "Wh-Wha?" Luffy then saw his crew being pulled into the air by it, and finally saw Obscumentio in the distance, "What have you done!" As Luffy's vehicle was reaching towards the top of the loop, Luffy's legs pumped up his blood, turning his skin red as it released steam. "GEAR SECOND!" Luffy got into his gear second form as his vehicle was about to get into the loop, until Luffy suddenly jumped off his vehicle, and destroyed it as he also went through the track, destroying the giant loop as it collapsed, "DIMENTIO!"

"Huh?" Obscumentio turned around, and was happy to see Luffy again, "Well, there you are! I wondered where you were. For a second there, I thought you were going to miss this part of the spectacle!"

"JET..."

"Oh?"

Luffy inflated his stomach, and twisted his body around as he then released the air, and untwisted him, heading towards Obscumentio like a beam. "AIR STRIKE!" Luffy stretched his arms so fast, they've become invisible as Luffy kept moving them back and forth to hit Obscumentio over and over again. The attack was extremely brutal, as Luffy punching every part of Obscumentio's body. He was even punching, and destroying most of the surface of Mute City that hasn't been engulfed by the dark orb; it was like the town was getting destroyed by a nuclear bomb that just went off.

"Th-That's incredible..." Nami said in awe as she and the others were watching this from in the air.

"Go, Strawhat! Take him down!" Franky yelled.

"HIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Luffy continued his assault as the force of his blows were pushing Obscumentio so hard, he himself got engulfed by the dark orb. Once that happened, Luffy stopped as he couldn't keep on attacking. He was so tired, he reverted back to normal, and was then caught by the gravity field as he then went to join his crew. But as he did, he saw that the orb has grown so big, all of Mute City was already engulfed. "No..."

The Strawhats watched in horror, until the orb suddenly shrunk. As it did, the Strawhats could see that a humongous crater was formed where the town used to be, as the crater was big enough, you could see it from the planet's outside view.

"It's gone... the whole town is gone.." Chopper gasped in horror.

The orb continued to shrink until it was a size of a volleyball, and Obscumentio was there, holding the orb between his palms. The Strawhats then fell as the gravity turned back to normal, and were falling towards the jester, who looked up at the crew, and smiled.

"Mute City... a town where 1 billion people reside." Obscumentio said proudly, "This place is where all people of different kinds coexist, and enjoy the spectacular races that occur here every now and then. This, and more happens to this one-of-a-kind town, and it now rests on my hands."

"DON'T DO IT! DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING TO IT!" Luffy yelled furiously while still falling.

Obscumentio smiled pleasantly before he 'accidently' crushed the orb between his palms, "Oopsie." Obscumentio giggled.

The Strawhats were strucked with fury, "DAMN, YOU BASTARD!" Luffy yelled as the Obscurum core glowed purple as everything turned dark again, and he and his crew immediately landed on the invisible ground.

The Strawhats didn't get up on their feet to quickly, as they were still recuperating from the scenario they just experienced. This battle was starting to get into their heads; even they couldn't help but feel uneased at where this battle was going. It's without doubt, that they cannot keep fighting like this forever.

"Come on, guys. Get up..." Luffy said sternly. He and his crew were regaining their composure as they all then stood tall, but were actually a little exhausted as they glared at the Obscurum core above them. "We can still do this... we can still win..."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Part 3 will be the final part of the final battle chapter. I'll try to finish it real soon. Hope this part satisfied your story hunger in the meantime. Ciao for now!


	135. FINAL BATTLE Pt 3

Phew, it's so late, but atleast I got this done! Before I continue; Linkhelios, about your story idea, I'm going to consider it for now, okay? Sorry I didn't reply in the last chapter; I accidentally forgot to reply. Silly me. And MysteryGuy, about Vorago... I don't know, we'll see.

Anyway, this is the last part of the final battle chapter that I could've finished a long time ago, but you can blame my unmotivation for that. Hope you enjoy it! Have a great time!

* * *

Chapter 135: Dark Hell 2, The Strawhat Pirates vs Obscumentio (Final part)

White cracks were appearing all over the dark atmosphere as soon as the Obscurum turned blue again. The Strawhats were still uneased, but they were ready for another one of Obscumentio's sick illusions. The dark atmosphere shattered like glass, and the shards disappeared afterwards as the Strawhats were now in another familiar territory.

Even though the place was familiar, Luffy was mostly shocked by just seeing it again. "What...!" Luffy and his crew saw that they were standing in a center of a vast area, with huge cylinder walls having huge statues, and the area was below over the great temple above. The Strawhat crew were now in an illusion of the planet Aether, only the atmosphere is much darker and sinister looking than the original. "I don't believe it! This is where the ten foot, bug-eyed people live!"

Luffy was so in shock, he took several steps around the area without even realizing. Then in a split second, something changed in the area, and Zoro was immediately cautious, "Luffy! Stop!"

Luffy blinked in confusion as he stopped walking back, and felt something really hot behind him. "Yeow!" Luffy jumped forward in surprise as he then turned around, "Eh... wha!" What Luffy and the others were now seeing the walls, statues, and the beams supporting the Great Temple in the air were covered with the deadly phazon.

"Ph-Ph-Phazon! Phazon everywhere!" Usopp shrieked in horror.

"Where did it all come from! It wasn't here a second ago!" Franky exclaimed.

"Anything can happen in this clown's sick illusions..." Nami snarled until she then realized something, "Speaking of which, where the hell is that guy?"

A rumbling sound was then heard above. The Strawhats looked up at the bottom of the glass floor in the Great Temple above, and saw it shaping into something.

"I knew this world was the most precious to you, Luffy-san. That is why it gives me such pleasure to make things here even better than you will ever imagine." The bottom of the Great Temple took form of Obscumentio's face, scaring the heck out Usopp and Chopper while the others just glared, "It's so titillating to see your expressions; you must be outstanded by the visuals before you. Phazon could be such a treat for the eyes if handled well. It's so deviant this place, that it burns your skin off! Ah ha ha ha ha!"

"Get down here, or I'm coming after you!" Luffy exclaimed while pointing at Obscumentio, furiously.

"There's no need to rush; patience is a virtue, afterall. Ha ha! Here I come!" Obscumentio laughed as a purple fog formed beneath the Great Temple, and below Obscumentio's face. The Strawhats prepared themselves as more rumbling noise could be heard from the fog, until Obscumentio appears again with his body this time he flies down towards the vast area, "Ha ha ha ha!" Obscumentio then flipped, and landed on the center of the vast area, creating a mild shockforce that knocked every single Strawhat member off their feet.

"Ahh!" The Strawhats cried as they were heading towards the phazon behind them.

"OCHENTA FLEUR!" Robin quickly sprouted multiple arms from her and everyone else's back, and the ground behind them as they halted them from tumbling closer to the phazon. "Phew..." Robin casted away the sprouted arms as the Strawhats slowly got back on their feet.

"Oooh, that was so close! You nearly ruined the phazon on the walls with your bodies." Obscumentio said in relief.

"Grr... SHUT UP!" Luffy yelled as he charged towards Obscumentio.

"Wait, Luffy!" Nami cried out, but Luffy didn't listen as Obscumentio then leaned towards Luffy while reaching his right hand towards him. Luffy didn't stop running as he stretched his arms back while the hand came closer to him.

"GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusts his palms at Obscumentio's right palm, but that didn't do anything as Obscumentio grabbed Luffy whole with his right hand, "Grragh!"

"Luffy!" Usopp cried as Obscumentio laughed while raising Luffy above his head. The crew could then hear Luffy screaming in agony as Obscumentio was crushing him within his palm.

"We're coming, Strawhat! STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launched his right arm at Obscumentio from behind, but the jester swayed his head and body towards his right side, as Franky's arm went by the jester's head. Zoro and Sanji then attacked Obscumentio then dashed towards Obscumentio from both sides.

Zoro moved in first as he held his swords in hand parallel to the one he was holding with his teeth, "SANTORYU: GUFUU HAJI!" Zoro did a multiple, triple-sword spin with his swords along the ground as he headed towards Obscumentio's legs, but missed as the jester jumped from his legs to avoid as Zoro passed by, and did a handstand with one hand while his body was diagonally facing towards the ground.

After missing, Zoro stopped spinning while Sanji jumped, and landed on the back of Zoro's swords. "Come on, throw me!" Sanji exclaimed. Zoro then did a reverse spin with his swords, launching Sanji directly towards Obscumentio's head with a straight kick, but Obscumentio jumped off from his handstand to avoid the kick as Sanji flew by, and hopped back on one foot to see Chopper jumping towards him in his jumping point from the same side Sanji attacked from just now.

"ROSEO..." Chopper turned into his arm point while flying towards Obscumentio, "CRO-"

"I'm sorry, but that's a no-no." Obscumentio said as he leaned his body to his left, and thrusts his raised his leg sideways at Chopper.

"Yaahaah!" Chopper quickly turned into his guard point, making him smaller and lighter as he was nearly kicked as Obscumentio's foot went under him with haste. Unfortunately, the lower half of his puffy fur got hit by the edge of Obscumentio's foot, which made Chopper spin uncontrollably in midair as went over the jester, and headed towards the ground.

Sanji saw him coming, and took a long leap back into the air, stopping Chopper from spinning using his right foot during the midway of his flip, "Chopper, I'm going to send you flying back at him! Get ready!"

"O-Okay!" Chopper replied as Obscumentio watched them while not moving an inch.

"ARMY DE L'AIR, POWER SHOOT!" Sanji launched Chopper towards Obscumentio with the swing of his leg, as Chopper headed towards the jester's right hand where Luffy was trapped in.

"HEAVY POINT!" Chopper turned into his heavy point, and held his right wrist tightly while extending his shoulder out, "HEAVY BARGE!"

Chopper was close into slamming into the arm, but Obscumentio did a side flip away from him, and stood on his left hand and legs while his body was facing the ground as Chopper flew under him. "Whoa!" Chopper turned back into his guard point to soften the landing, and then turned into his brain point to scurry away from the Phazon he nearly crashed into on the wall.

Sanji landed safely on the ground as he and the others watched Obscumentio's right hand fly away from the jester, and remained afloat high up in the center of the vast area where no one could reach Luffy inside. The hand was still crushing Luffy as he screamed, frustrating the crew even more than before.

"Oi! You can't kill Luffy by just crushing him! Nothing you can do will ever kill Luffy!" Zoro yelled at Obscumentio, who quickly jumped into the air from his hand and legs.

"I know that all too well, Zoro-kun!" Obscumentio replied in midair, "That's why he will die by the failure of you all trying to save him from my clutches. There is no worse death than by the dying thanks incompetence of your friends! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Obscumentio then landed back on the area, and performed several kinds of flips near the Phazon against the walls. Each flip Obscumentio has done made the area tremor violently, causing the Phazon hanging out from the supporting beams of the Great Temple to fall off, and crash into pieces on the safe area where the crew was.

"Take cover!" Franky exclaimed as the Strawhats ran around the area, avoiding the phazon as best as they could while also getting out of Obscumentio's way from his nonstop flips.

"Geh!" Nami nearly got hit by a chunk of Phazon from above as it shattered into pieces upon hitting the ground. Nami stepped away from the pieces, but quickly jumped out of the way as Obscumentio flipped over her, nearly crushing in that instant. "Tch! If this keeps up, we're not going to survive! I have to stop him!" Nami then stood on a safest spot of the vast area, and separated her staff as she released several heat balls into the ground in front of her.

"Yikes!" Usopp cried as he frantically runs around the area to avoid the raining phazon until it finally stopped moments later. There was now Phazon across the area, making it difficult for the crew to walk around. But this didn't stop Obscumentio from flipping as Usopp stopped running, and turned towards the jester's right hand up in the air. "I'll save you Luffy!" Usopp aimed his slingshot towards the hand, "HIMAWARI BOSHI!" Usopp fired five explosive pellets simultaneously in a pentagon pattern as they flew towards Obscumentio's right hand. But the pellets never made it as Obscumentio flipped over his right hand, and blocks the pellets with his left hand, letting them explode onto his palm. "No!"

"Ah ha ha ha! As if you could save him so easily!" Obscumentio laughed as he landed on the other side of the area, "Oh! Ouch!" Obscumentio gasped in pain as he raised his right foot, which was covered in flames as the jester hopped around on one foot in pain.

"Yes, it worked!" Nami exclaimed as she had heated up a part of the ground with her heat balls, making that part of the ground blazing with heat before Obscumentio accidentally landed on it just now.

"Ouchie! So hot!" Obscumentio cried as he kept hopping around in one foot, and made sure he wouldn't fall into the phazon walls near him.

"CIEN FLEUR!" Standing from the other side of the area, Robin sprouted multiple arms from Obscumentio's hopping foot, and the ground around it as the arms binds the jester's foot in place before he would hop again.

"Whoa!" Obscumentio lost his balance from that point, and was about to fall towards the Phazon, but he used his left hand to push himself away from the Phazon, and recover, but Robin sprouted even more arms from the hand, and the ground below it, so it wouldn't move either. "Eh...?"

While Obscumentio was stuck, Chopper turned into his jumping point, and jumped as highest as he could to save Luffy from the hand he was trapped in. Obscumentio saw this, and despite being stuck, everything, except for his left hand turned into dark particles, escaping from the sprouted arms' grasp as they reverted Obscumentio back to normal, as he then assaulted Chopper with a lower diagonal kick with his burning foot.

"GUUGHH!" Chopper coughed up some blood as he soured back into the ground, crashing into Robin in the process.

"Ahh!" Robin cried upon getting hit as she and Chopper skidded backwards on their backs towards the phazon nearby.

"Robin!" Sanji and Nami gasped as they rushed towards their aide, but they were too far to save them in time.

"I'll get them!" Franky exclaimed as he jumped, and grabbed the two before skidding sideways across the ground. "Grr! You guys alright!"

Chopper and Robin were injured, but they were somewhat alright as they both nodded weakly in reply. The arms Robin sprouted disappeared as Obscumentio landed on one knee while his left hand floated alongside him again. "HIMAWARI BOSHI!" While standing behind him from afar, Usopp fired more explosives in a pentagonal pattern as they flew towards Obscumentio's right hand.

"Again? Huh huh!" Without turning around, Obscumentio turned his right hand floating in midair towards Usopp, and extended out his fingers to release Luffy. Usopp gasped as his explosives were heading towards Luffy.

KABOOM!

"L-Luffy!" Usopp cried in horror as a dust cloud was formed after the explosion. Luffy could seen falling limplessly from the cloud as he looked unconscious, and badly injured. Obscumentio then turned around, and grabbed Luffy again with his right hand. The crew gasped as Obscumentio then raised Luffy above his head, and threw him down towards the ground, making the vast area to have a huge crack around the center where Luffy crashed.

"Ugh!" Luffy gasped in pain as was knocked back in the air from the rebound. Obscumentio then raised his foot, and lower it down on Luffy to stomp on him hard, but Sanji interfered by doing a handstand underneath Obscumentio's foot, and thrusts both legs back at full force to push Obscumentio's foot back.

Obscumentio smirked as he was easily overpowering Sanji in strength, and pushed down his leg, increasing the pressure for Sanji to push back as the floor beneath his palms were cracking, but he retained his stance nevertheless.

Zoro then rushed in from the front, and ran up Obscumentio's raised leg before leaping up into the air. "YASHA KARASU!" Zoro crossed his blades, and spins vertically with great speed as he lands on Obscumentio's stomach, and rolls up while leaving several cuts shaped like crows' feet up across the jester's body. Obscumentio didn't seem to mind as Zoro stopped spinning, and leaped towards Obscumentio's face with a flying slash. "HIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Obscumentio reared his head back as Zoro flew right over him, avoiding the attack in the process. "Hee hee!" Obscumentio giggled as his hands glowed with dark energy, and attacked Zoro with them while he was defenseless.

"Oh no, you don't! STRONG HAMMER!" Suddenly, Franky attacked Obscumentio from behind, and delivered a strong blow at the back of Obscumentio's left kneecap with his steel fist.

"Whoops!" Obscumentio nearly lost his balance because of that as he missed hitting Zoro with his hands after swinging them up. Also due to the lost of balance, Sanji managed to regain the upper hand. Sanji mustered up all his strength into his legs, actually pushing Obscumentio's leg back just for a bit, but it was enough to make the jester fall onto his back. "Ugh!" Obscumentio landed on his back with a thud, creating a mild tremor in the process as Zoro landed safely on the ground next to him before regrouping with Sanji, and the others.

Obscumentio's eyes widened in pain as he felt the radiating heat from the phazon that fell on the ground from the support beams earlier. "Ngnngh.. a littler hotter than I thought..." Obscumentio said to himself as he sat up to recover, "Ugh?" But Obscumentio stopped as he saw several arms sprout around him that formed into four giant arms big enough to hold him.

"CUATRO MANO!" Robin's giant sprouted arms then grabbed Obscumentio from his attire from both sides, and tried to pull him towards the Phazon on the walls behind him. He was groggy at first, but then grabbed hold of two of the four arms holding him, and tried to break free while pushing his upper body forward while to get away from the phazon. Robin couldn't hold on much longer, and just before the crew thought that Obscumentio was about to break free, Luffy leaped towards his face, ready for action again as he moves his arms back and forth to charge himself with energy.

"GOMU GOMU NO CANNON!" Before Obscumentio knew it, Luffy thrusted both of his palms into the jester's face with tremondous force, knocking his head back in pain as Robin's sprouted arms then threw him back into the phazon headfirst, cracking the wall in two as some of the phazon fell of from the wall, and rains over the jester's body as well.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" Obscumentio cried in agony as he was hurt in every single part of his body. Some of the Phazon was actually piercing through his body, but even so, the Emperor God stood up on his feet, and glared at Luffy standing in front of him, "Grrrragghh!" Obscumentio charged at Luffy despite the condition he was in, as his hand emitted a dark aura, and punched Luffy with it as the dark aura exploded into a pillar of darkness.

The jester raised his hand to see the damage he caused, but it turned out he only attacked a mirage of Luffy created by Nami. He would've noticed that earlier if it wasn't for the excruciating pain he was in.

"NIGORI ZAKE!" When Obscumentio wasn't looking, Zoro flexed his biceps, and lunged at the jester from his right side with a horizontal slash, with the tips of his blades hitting Obscumentio at his ribs.

"Ugh!" Obscumentio staggered sideways from the hit as Nami bended a part of her PCT while he was seemingly defenseless.

"CYCLONE TEMPO!" Nami threw her adjacent-bended staff at the right side of Obscumentio's face, as the staff released a strong current that halted the jester's tracks. The wind didn't do much to blow him at the opposite direction, until Chopper and Franky attacked Obscumentio's legs from the other side, helping the staff to blow him across the other side of the field.

While the jester was about to sour into the Phazon wall, Luffy suddenly jumped in his way from the right, as he pulled back his clenched right hand to his side, "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy delivered a strong punch directly into Obscumentio's left cheek. Luffy kept stretching his arm to increase the pressure as Obscumentio could see the deadly glare he was giving him, which made him smile with glee. Luffy's arm stretched long enough until he applied enough pressure to send Obscumentio flying across the area once again, as the jester then crashed into other side of wall filled with Phazon, destroying the wall as it split some part of the higher terrain around the area.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AGHHHHHEEHHHHH!" Obscumentio cried in sheer pain as most of his body was now covered in Phazon, including his face. Obscumentio crawled back onto the area, but the pain was getting the best out of him as he then started laughing. The Strawhats stood back as Obscumentio got on one knee, and stood up before clenching his hands into fists. "Such pain I'm in... not even this amount of pain can kill me! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

Then the back of Obscumentio's wrists ignited like jet boosters as the hands suddenly flew up in the air, and flew around the vast area with great speed.

"Watch out!" Nami cried as everyone stayed close to each other to avoid the hands. While the hands were going faster as they flew, they spiralled up on a higher altitude, ramming through the support beams of the Great Temple in their way, destroying them all in the process.

Without the beams, the Great temple began to fall down towards the vast area, as Robin quickly sprouted a stairway of sprouted arms that leads towards the higher grounds around the temple. "Quickly, everyone! We have to go!" Robin yelled.

The Strawhats hurried up the arm stairway as fast as they could, as Obscumentio just stood in the center of the area, laughing his head off as the Great Temple was falling towards him. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha... oh..." Obscumentio just realized the trouble he was in as the Great Temple flattened him before it crashed into the ground hard enough to create a loud tremor that could be heard throughout the entire land, with a big dust cloud forming, and clouding over the vast area shortly afterwards.

The Strawhats managed to get away just in time as they observed over the mess while panting heavily in the process. "That was way too close..." Sanji panted. Everyone was regaining their composure as Nami turned around, but she was utterly shocked at what she saw, and was shivering in fear.

"Guys... look at this..." Nami said in a scared tone. The crew turned around, and they all stood shocked as well, especially Luffy, who can't even express his emotions upon seeing this.

What the crew was seeing before them was the entire land of Aether was absolutely covered with Phazon; everywhere except the spot the crew were standing on was covered with the deadly substance. Even though it looked rather artistic, it was downright scary to look at.

"This is terrible..." Chopper said sadly, trying to hold back his tears. Luffy fell on his knees, feeling very upset about seeing this. His favorite world having a lifeless atmosphere was too much even for him. He had flashbacks of when he met U-mos, and the other Luminoth back then, and seeing this sight just made him really angry.

Obscumentio's hands then flew down, and held the edges of the terrain behind the crew, as the loud noises could be heard from the vast area below.

"He's coming back again!" Zoro exclaimed as he, and the crew turned towards vast area to fight again, but Luffy remained where he was, as the captain raised his head in anger.

"GEAR THIRD!" Luffy bites the joints of his thumbs, and blew into them, inflating his arms as they grew into a massive size. The crew was startled by this as they stepped away from their captain. Once he finished blowing, his arms were the size of a giant, as he turned around with them, and charged towards the edge of the terrain he was on, where Obscumentio emerged from as the Strawhats could see that his entire body was covered with phazon.

"Ahh?" Obscumentio saw Luffy charging towards him with his massive arms, but was so weakened by the phazon, he couldn't react in time.

"GOMU GOMU NO GIGANTO BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusts his massive arms directly into Obscumentio's body with sheer force. The impact of the blow was powerful, as Obscumentio was sent flying across the vast area, and crashed through the wall behind him. He kept souring back, with his back splitting the terrain behind him in half while leaving a humongous trail of dust behind in the process, until he finally flew over the edge, and fell into the dark ocean below, disappearing from the Strawhats' sight.

Luffy was successful in getting rid of Obscumentio for a moment. However, Luffy's hands shivered in pain upon hitting the jester while his body was still covered with Phazon, thus immediately releasing the air in his body as Luffy spins uncontrollably in the air before turning into his chibi form, and falling before the crew. "Gyaaaaghhh! It hurts!"

"Luffy!" The crew cried out as he went to his aid.

As they did, the Obscurum core in the air turned purple again, darkening the crew's surroundings again Luffy's palms were slightly burned from the Phazon, but he took deep breaths to recover slowly. The Obscurum core turned blue again as white cracks formed all over the dark atmosphere, and shattered like glass as the shards disappeared shortly afterwards.

Luffy reverted back to normal as his crew stood up, and saw that they were in Dreamland, only the skies were covered with purple clouds, and the sea was completely black.

"Dreamland..." Zoro stated with a stern look.

Before the crew could do anything though, Obscumentio emerged from the dark sea behind them, and his body looked fully recovered from the phazon as the jester raised his right hand behind his back as the hand emitted a dark aura that took form of dark claw.

"Watch out!" Usopp cried as the crew seperated before Obscumentio attacked.

"Ah ha ha ha ha!" Obscumentio swung his dark claw upwards, unleashing invisible cutting waves all across Dreamland, destroying everything in its path, including the destruction of several forests, meadows, and splitting an entire mountain in half. Obscumentio wasn't finished as he then slammed his palms at the surface of the cuts he created, igniting them with dark energy as the darkness elevated up towards the thick clouds, and blew it into several pieces, clearing them from the sky, which now showed the numerous of stars in outer space.

The Strawhats were alright, but they were separated from the assault as Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin were on the left side of the cut on the island, while Zoro, Nami, and Franky were on the other side.

They groggily got back on their feet, while Obscumentio enjoyed the view as his right hand turned back to normal. "Yes, that's good! The stars are as bright as ever! I cannot wait until I devour every single speck of life they contain!"

"Oi! You better shut your mouth!" Franky yelled as he connected his arms into his tube as it sucked a massive amount of air into his arms, "COUP DE VENT!" Franky fired a massive current of air directly towards Obscumentio. But the jester wasn't afraid, as he spins his hands in front of him like a propeller, creating a wind current of his own as it blew into Franky's current, and overpowered it with ease. "Uh oh!" Franky gasped as Obscumentio's current blew into him, Zoro, and Nami with great force.

"Yaaahhh!" Nami cried as she, Zoro, and Franky were blown back by the current, and soured across the meadows.

"Guys! Ugh!" Luffy cried in pain as he was still hurt from earlier, and fell onto his knees. His crew with him helped him up, while Obscumentio suddenly puts his hands into the dark water, and raised them up high with force, shooting to gigantic streams of dark water up high into the air. While the streams remained as they were, Obscumentio flew towards Zoro, and the others. "Eh... Zoro, look out!" Luffy yelled.

"Tsk..!" Zoro recovered by backflipping onto his feet, and skidded backwards across the meadows, while Nami and Franky had a rough landing in the process. Zoro raised his head, and charged towards the laughing jester. "ASURA!" While running, Zoro turned into his Asura form, giving him more arms and heads with swords as he held them in a wheel formation, "MAKYUSEN!" Zoro spun with tremendous speed with his swords extended as he headed towards Obscumentio head on.

"Ooh! I can play that game too!" Obscumentio laughed as he then spins his hands as quickly as Zoro was spinning. Obscumentio's hands spins around his body as they came in contact with Zoro's blades, creating several shockwaves in between, making the surface around them crumble into several pieces.

Nami and Franky sat up from the fall, and watched Zoro and Obscumentio attacking each other with amazement. "Whoa..." Nami said in awe, as the two kept going at it against each other, destroying more of the atmosphere around them without even realizing. Obscumentio's smile then grew wider as he then raised his right hand, while his left spins even faster to keep up with Zoro's pace.

"What the... what's he up to!" Franky asked as he kept an eye over Obscumentio's right hand.

Obscumentio then snapped his fingers with his right hand, causing the dark water streams all the way behind him to separate, and form into multiple dark water orbs, floating in the air.

"That doesn't look good..." Nami said worryingly.

One of the dark water orbs then floated above Obscumentio's open palm, as the jester smiled again before slamming the orb down onto Zoro.

"Gugh!" Zoro gasped in surprise as the sudden attack him made him stop spinning, and reverted back to normal, as the orb then exploded into a dark wave, wiping Zoro back as Nami and Franky tried to escape, but they too got caught by the wave as the water then slammed them into the cliff wall behind them. The wave dispersed, allowing Zoro, Nami, and Franky to get back on their feet. They were soaked from head to toe as they were about to retaliate, but they suddenly collapsed, and could barely stay awake. "Ugh... what's going on...?"

"My body feels heavy... I can barely move..." Franky said forcedly as he then laid on his back. Nami collapsed on her chest, and glared up at Obscumentio, but her vision was so blurry, she couldn't tell where she was.

"He did something to us... dammit, I can't move..." Nami said weakly.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! It's only natural to feel disoriented after getting knocked away by a huge wave." Obscumentio explained, "Water can be a healthy, natural resource, but can also be the deadliest. My dark water, on the other hand, is simply the deadliest of all liquid substances." Obscumentio then pointed at Nami and the others, "That water will drain every spec of energy you have. You just might survive if you have a strong will to live, but even if you do, death will still have the advantage! Ah ha ha ha!"

Obscumentio laughed, until he suddenly turned to his left, and blocked Sanji and Chopper's flying kick and hoove simultaneously with both hands. "Too bad." Obscumentio giggled as he countered by flicking Sanji and Chopper away while they were still in midair.

"Agh!" Sanji and Chopper cried in pain as they crashed into a hill behind them, leaving small craters in the process. Obscumentio flew towards while they were down as he summoned another dark water orb onto his palm, and laughed as he lowered onto them.

"VEINTE FLEUR!" From afar, Robin sprouted some arms on the ground underneath Sanji and Chopper, as they quickly pushed them pass Obscumentio before he lowered his dark water orb onto them. They were saved as the orb exploded into a big wave again upon hitting the ground, as the wave traveled towards Luffy, Usopp, and Robin.

"It's coming this way!" Usopp exclaimed. Luffy glared at the wave as then wrapped his right arm around Usopp and Robin, and ran away with them. "O-Oi! What do you plan to do!"

"I don't know yet!" Luffy replied as he then saw a tree above a cliff in front of him, "I got it!" Luffy then stretched his left arm all the way up towards the branch of the tree on the cliff, "GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!" While still holding onto Usopp and Robin, Luffy sprung all the way above the tree, and flew high up into the sky, which was far enough to get over the wave as it then dispersed upon hitting the cliff. "Whoa!" Luffy, and the others began to fall down, but stopped upon landing on a purple cloud, which was strong enough to support the weight of Luffy, Usopp, and Robin combined.

"This cloud saved us. Phew... thank goodness." Usopp sighed in relief. He then looked over the edge of the cloud, and gasped as he saw Obscumentio heading towards him, and his comrades. "Watch out; here he comes!"

Luffy and Robin saw the jester too, as Luffy then tossed Usopp and Robin onto separate clouds without giving it a second thought. The other clouds were dense enough to hold them as Luffy then gave his crew a brief stare, "You stay away while I take care of this guy myself!"

Usopp and Robin just watched as Luffy then jumped off the cloud he was on, and headed down towards Obscumentio. While going down, Luffy stretched his leg upwards in the process, "GOMU GOMU NO ONO!" Luffy lowered his leg down at Obscumentio's head when the jester got close, but it didn't seem to do anything to him when it landed as Obscumentio countered with a thrust of his right palm, hitting Luffy hard as he soured up high into the sky. "Ah!" Luffy cried as his body spins uncontrollably, until he regained his composure in midair, and headed down towards Obscumentio again while stretching both his arms behind his back, "GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!"

Luffy thrusted both of his arms towards Obscumentio, who countered with a left fist which made contact with Luffy's palms. Obscumentio's attack turned out to be stronger as his punch sends Luffy even higher up into the sky, nearly going through the orbit as Obscumentio then flew right above him, and tried to crush him from both sides with his hands.

"GOMU GOMU NO FUUSEN!" Luffy took a deep breath, and inflated his body into a big balloon. He then exhaled all the air in him from his mouth once he was upside-down, allowing him to do multiple flips forward while avoiding Obscumentio's hands as they clapped by accident. Luffy then stopped flipping as he twisted, and stretched his arm back while flying closer towards Obscumentio, "GOMU GOMU NO RIFLE!" Luffy swung his twisted arm forward, and punched Obscumentio hard in the center of his gut.

"Oof!" Obscumentio cringed as Luffy untwisted his arm to apply more pressure into his punch, hitting the jester hard to atleast knock him back by an inch. Obscumentio then looked ill as he suddenly puked out a dark water orb as it splattered over Luffy.

"Egh!" Luffy was surprised as he quickly felt weak and disoriented, as he then began to fall all the way down towards the dark ocean floor below.

"Oh ho! Please, excuse me." Obscumentio apologized before wiping some of his bark off his bottom lips, and chin. Obscumentio then warped next to Luffy, falling beside him as the jester spins his hands around his body, and hits Luffy with a backhand from above.

Luffy nearly lost consciousness as the blow made him fall even faster towards the ocean. Obscumentio wasn't finished with Luffy as he flew down towards him, and did a front flip so he could hit him his right heel. But suddenly, Luffy recovered from the dark substance on his body, as he quickly stretched, and wrapped his right leg around Obscumentio's attacking leg. Luffy barely avoided Obscumentio's heel with an air dodge as Obscumentio swung his leg until his heel ended up facing towards his back, swinging Luffy along during the procedure.

Obscumentio then brought his leg back to the front where he could see, as Luffy quickly unwrapped his leg from the jester's ankle by spinning his body around it several times. Obscumentio blinked in confusion as Luffy sprung himself up from his momentum, and headed up towards the jester's chin.

"Ughh!" Obscumentio cried as Luffy delivered a devastating uppercut across his chin before flew above him. The jester quickly recovered as he teleported in front of Luffy, and charged his right leg up with dark energy as Obscumentio swung his right leg horizontally at Luffy. Luffy attempted to block with his arms, but it didn't help at all as the kick hits him hard on the side, sending the captain souring sidways across the sky.

"Ahh!" Luffy cried as Obscumentio swiftly flew beside him again, and while flying sideways, Obscumentio attacked Luffy with an inward, roundhouse kick with his left leg. Luffy air dodges by flipping over Obscumentio's leg, "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy countered by stretching his arm towards Obscumentio's face, but the jester wasn't done, however, as he finished his roundhouse with a spinning, right kick, kicking Luffy hard before he could deliver his punch. "GUGHHHGH!"

The kick sended Luffy towards the opposite side of where he was hit moments ago, as he limplessly soured over Dreamland, and headed towards the Cappy village.

"Luffy!" Usopp and Robin cried simultaneously as they watched on from the clouds they were on, seeing Luffy crash into the empty streets, and tumble backwards rapidly until he crashed, and knocked the big tree in the middle of the village, forming a big trail of dust shortly afterwards.

Luffy was badly hurt, but despite what he just went through, he groggily gets back up from the tree he crashed into, and took a few steps forward to gaze over at Obscumentio from afar while panting heavily.

Obscumentio laughed as he flew above Dreamland, "I can't express how much fun I'm having right now." Obscumentio said to Luffy from afar, "Please, do demonstrate how you can escape from this fatal blow."

The jester then snapped his fingers, causing all the dark water orbs floating in the air to merge with each other, forming one massive, dark water orb as it slowly descended towards the ground. From that instant, Luffy knew he was in danger, as he quickly ran across the village as fast as he could before the water orb formed into a massive-sized wave that headed directly towards Luffy.

Luffy jumped on a house, and ran across several rooftops nearby. He took a brief glance at the wave, which luckily turned into a stream from far away, but the stream itself was still too big to jump over. "Eh! What do I do!" Luffy gasped until he noticed some purple clouds floating around. "Over there!" Luffy jumped up on the cloud nearby, and quickly went hopping up from cloud to cloud, getting higher and higher until he could avoid the stream completely.

The stream destroyed the entire village in a matter of seconds and covered most of the lower land with it's dark substance. It was dangerous to head back down now as Luffy sets his gaze at Obscumentio again, who rubbed his chin while in thought, "Simple, yet very effective. Good job surviving that one, Luffy-san." Obscumentio praised.

"Shut up! I'm coming after you again!" Luffy yelled as he hopped from cloud to cloud to get towards Obscumentio.

Obscumentio merely shook his head left and right in pity, "You still want to play the hate game, I see. Suit yourself." Obscumentio then raised his hands, and created dark stars above his head, "Ha!" Obscumentio then pointed at Luffy as the dark stars were shot towards him one by one.

"Yah!" Luffy quickly hopped to a cloud nearby to avoid the first several stars heading towards him. He didn't stop moving as Obscumentio keeps shooting dark stars at him, and laughed maniacally at the process.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Seeing you flee like that is like watching a child frantically running away from a poodle!" Obscumentio laughed as he smirked mischievously. The jester then aimed at a cloud Luffy jumped towards to, and as soon as Luffy got on it, he watched the dark stars heading right towards with a worried look on his face. But in just in the nick of time, several bullets from above and below shot the stars, which were easily deflected as they were shot away in several directions. "Hmm?"

Obscumentio looked to his left, and saw Usopp on a cloud from afar, as he was one of the people responsible for shooting away the stars. "Ha ha! Your stupid stars are nothing against the great Captain Usopp!" Usopp said proudly while pointing at himself.

"Don't forget about us either!"

Obscumentio looked down towards his right, and saw Zoro, Nami, and Franky going up on the clouds towards him. Franky was carrying Nami on her back with his right hand, as he too was the other man shooting the stars away earlier with his left hand. "Oh ho? So your ambitions have saved your lives from my grasp yet again. How admiring." Obscumentio commented. His sight then shifted a little towards the left as he could also see Sanji, and Chopper in his jumping point jumping up from cloud to clouds as well. "I must say, I never expected you all to last this long. My show will be the best form of entertainment ever if this keeps up just a little longer!"

"As if we cared about that!" Zoro yelled as he moving faster than the others, and held his swords over his shoulders once he had reached Obscumentio's altitude, "NANAJUU-NI POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro swung two of his swords in a circular motion in midair, creating a mid-sized cutting wave that spiralled towards Obscumentio.

The jester merely moved his hips back to avoid it as he then began firing more dark stars at his surroundings. The Strawhats got defensive as Zoro deflected every star heading towards by swinging his swords rapidly once he got on a cloud. Franky was still going up the clouds, shooting the stars in his way with his left arm, while Nami bended her staff in the process.

"CYCLONE TEMPO!" Nami threw a part of her bended staff in the air as it released an air current, blowing away all the stars close by in multiple directions. Sanji jumped on a higher cloud, and kicked a star directly towards Obscumentio, but the jester flew up to avoid, and emitted dark electricity around his hands. He then shot dark lightning bolts from his hands into the big, purple clouds beside them. The lightning bolts were then being shot to every cloud nearby, slowing the Strawhat crew as they did not wanted to electrocuted.

"This doesn't scare me!" Chopper yelled as he jumped past Sanji, and headed towards Obscumentio by himself.

"Chopper, wait!" Sanji exclaimed, but stopped as a lightning nearly strucked him from the side, "Tsk!"

Chopper kept jumping on the clouds, until he jumped towards Obscumentio when he was close, "GUARD POINT; SPIKED BALL!" Chopper's round form took form of a spiked ball, but the jester simply kicked it up in the air, despite injuring his ankle from the spikes in the process. "Geh!" Chopper cried as he turned into jump point again after recovering in midair, "You have to stop this! There are good people who live in this place! They have done nothing bad to you!"

"Their lives are meaningless unless I make that change! Don't you want what's best for everyone, Chopper-kun?" Obscumentio replied while looking up at Chopper.

Chopper was now angrier than before as he flew down at Obscumentio, who warped above him as the jester slowly floated higher in the air. Chopper landed on a cloud below as he chased after the jester, with the crew following him shortly afterwards. While going up the clouds, Robin sprouted multiple arms from the higher grounds of dreamland as each arm was sprouted from their palms. They kept going until they reach where Luffy.

Luffy grabs onto the arms, and jumps back from the cloud he was on to stretch his arms, "GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!" Luffy sprung himself up high in the air, with the help of the arms launching him forward as he soured across the air with great speed, and headed towards Obscumentio, "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING!" Luffy unleashed a flurry of fists in Obscumentio's way, but the jester flew over it, and kicked Luffy down afterwards. "Ugh!"

"Luffy!" Chopper yelled as he jumped towards Luffy, who saw Chopper, and grabbed him by his hand.

"Go get him, Chopper!" Luffy exclaimed as he threw Chopper high up towards the sky before landing on a cloud beneath him. He quickly got up, and continued the chase, with his crew following beside him as Chopper went pass Obscumentio while changing into his brain point.

"SCOPE!" Chopper faced his hooves in front his vision so he could aim well, and attack without fail. The reindeer then turned into his arm point as he flew down at the jester while raising his bulky arms to his right side, "ROSEO CROSS!" Chopper thrusted his hooves directly towards Obscumentio's head.

"Ah, this spot has the perfect view!" Obscumentio said before he teleports away from Chopper's deadly hoove attack. Chopper turned back to his brain point, and cried while falling for a bit, until he luckily landed on a purple cloud below him. Obscumentio reappeared higher up in the sky, as the Strawhats glared at him, but then saw thousands and thousands of comets heading towards their way from space. Obscumentio glanced over his shoulder to look at them briefly before smiling back at the Strawhats, "It's time to show another highlight of my spectacle!"

"What are you planning to do!" Luffy asked.

"Don't fret; it won't hurt. It's just going to be very flashyyy!" Obscumentio exclaimed while raising his hands around his sides, right before the comets soured past them. The Strawhats were baffled as they didn't had any time to react, but to their surprise, none of the comets were hitting them. All the comets were going right past them as they all have one destination in particular.

"Oh no!" Chopper exclaimed as he, and his comrades turned around, and saw the comets crash land into the surface of Dreamland, creating one gigantic explosion after another. The once beautiful land of dreams is now becoming a land of a neverending nightmare, as Chopper collapsed on his hooves and knees, bursting into tears upon seeing the destruction go on. "It's not real.. *sniff*... THIS IS NOT REAL!" He kept yelling at himself, but he was only making himself feel worse.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Oh my! What an outstanding light show!" Obscumentio exclaimed happily, viewing the destruction of dreamland as a fireworks festival, "Even I can't describe how amazing this is! It goes to show that even gods can be amazed by the wonders of chaos! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He then stopped as he saw Luffy jumping on several clouds, charging towards Obscumentio with a very fierce look, "Oh, what's this? No witty comeback? You're just going to assault me without cursing me whatsoever? I don't know why, but I like this new approach of yours."

Luffy didn't reply, as he furiously puts his thumbs into his mouth, "GEAR..."

"Now, hold on; you've already done that a while ago. Now it's my turn!" Obscumentio said as he simply thrusts his palms downward at full force, creating such pressure that it instantly blew Luffy, and his entire crew through the clouds, and into the destruction below.

"Ahhh!" The Strawhats fell towards their doom, but the Obscurum core turned purple, darkening the surroundings again right before the Strawhats could get caught in the nonstop explosions. But the Strawhats were still falling as it seemed endless to them, until the core turned blue again, and white cracks appeared all over the atmosphere. They darkness then shattered like glass, and shards disappeared as the Strawhats fell onto a blue platform in the middle of a dark atmosphere.

Somehow, the Strawhats weren't hurt from the fall, as they got up, and took a look at their new surroundings. Robin looked on the ground, and saw holographic, sprite-like hexagons beneath her feet. She looked at everyone else's feet to see that they have hexagons underneath them as well.

"I know this place..." Robin said in realization, "We're on Arsenal Gear!"

"Huh? You mean that big machine from before! Why here, of all places!" Nami exclaimed.

"Shh! I hear something!" Zoro yelled as he looked into the dark atmosphere around the platform he and his comrades were on. It was then a big bullet came towards the Strawhats way, as they quickly dodged as the bullet disappeared into the darkness at the other side of the platform.

"What was that!" Luffy asked.

Then suddenly, more big bullets were being shot towards the crew from every direction possible. "Look out!" Sanji yelled as he kicks one of the bullets heading towards him away. Zoro was slicing up most bullets in it's path, while Usopp and Franky were shooting the others down.

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy stretched his arm, and punched a bullet directly, hitting hard enough that it flew towards another direction, hitting another bullet which created an explosion. The bullets then stopped coming as the platform shook violently. "What the!"

The Strawhats looked at the ground, and saw that there was dark portal being formed from the center, as the portal grew wider as time pass. "Stay away from it!" Sanji said as he and the crew stepped away from the portal, as Obscumentio suddenly flew out of it with great haste as the jester then disappeared into the dark sky above.

"Where did he go!" Chopper asked.

Before the crew could do anything else, the portal then released a thick, dark beam. The Strawhats were surprised to see this as they watched the beam's energy gather up in the air, and formed into a giant, dark orb afterwards. "I don't even want to know what that is for..." Franky stated.

Obscumentio then teleports before the crew, and thrusts his palm on the ground, releasing a wave of darkness from the ground in front of them, as they traveled across the platform towards the crew, "CIEN FLEUR; BIG TREE!" Robin sprouted a big tree of arms from the ground in front of her, as the arms bended, and whips through the center of the dark wave, splitting it apart as it cleared the Strawhats' path.

"Let's go!" Luffy yelled as he, and his crew charged at Obscumentio after Robin dismissed her big tree of arms. Obscumentio laughed as a dark wave automatically appeared, and went towards the crew again. Sanji ran ahead of his comrades, as he then skidded forward on his right foot, and spins rapidly.

"DIABLE JAMBE!" Sanji stopped spinning as his right foot was covered with flames. Sanji did several cartwheels as he confronted the dark wave, "FRIT ASSORTI!" Sanji delivered three, blazing kicks towards the wave, destroying the center as Zoro then jumped over Sanji, and made a long leap towards Obscumentio.

"HYOU KINDAMA!" Zoro spins with his swords extended in midair, leaving several cuts on Obscumentio's body, but the jester didn't faze as he countered with a double, diagonal chop with both hands. "KARASUMA GARI!" Zoro did a front flip in midair, and did multiple slashes in every direction nearly simultaneously, slashing the hands hard enough to knock them away. "NIGORI ZAKE!" Zoro then finished his assault with a double swipe of his blades, but Obscumentio evaded by jumping back, and countered with a straight foot, hitting Zoro at point-blank range. "Gugh!"

"CINCUENTA FLEUR!" Robin quickly sprouted net of arms in a criss-cross formation, as they caught Zoro after he was kicked, saving him from being soured across the platform.

"EPLUCHAGE!" Immediately after Robin helped out Zoro, Sanji did several front flips before bringing his blazing foot down on the ground, creating five blazing, cutting waves that moved forwardly across the ground in different directions.

Obscumentio cartwheeled to the side to avoid the waves, but Franky caught on as he launched his right arm, and wrapped his chain around the jester's neck after he cartwheeled. "Guh!"

"Longnose, now!" Franky yelled, as Usopp placed a long rubberband around Chopper's antlers in his horn point, and placed his hammer in the center.

"HISSATSU USO-CHO..." Usopp pulled back the band with his hammer as if it were a slingshot as he took aim at Obscumentio while he was struggling to break free from Franky. "HAMMER SUISEI!" Usopp released his hammer, as the rubberband shot it towards Obscumentio's face with tremendous force.

Obscumentio stopped struggling as his smile grew wider, "Ah ha! As if this could hold me!" Then with a wink, he teleports, and switched places with Franky, who gasped as he was in midair, and then got struck by Usopp's hammer in the forehead. "Gooaaghh!" Franky fell hard on the ground after getting hit as Usopp and Chopper were dumbstrucked at what just occurred."

"Oh no! Franky!" Usopp gasped with a horrified look. Obscumentio laughed again as he dived into the platform, and forming a dark portal at where he dived as it traveled across the area, until it got underneath Usopp and Chopper. They both gasped as the portal depicted Obscumentio's face.

"You sure enjoy harming your own friends, don't you, Usopp-kun? Ah ha ha ha ha!" Obscumentio laughed before his face disappeared from the portal, and out of it came a countless amount of dark shots, striking Usopp and Chopper several times.

"Usopp! Chopper!" Nami cried as the shots knocked Usopp and Chopper from the shooting range, but they were severely injured. Nami and Robin went to check up on them, while Luffy went towards Obscumentio's portal.

"Come out of there! GOMU GOMU NO AME!" Luffy jumped above the portal, which was still shooting multiple dark shots as Luffy took some hits before unleashing a flurry of fists at the portal below him. Luffy's punches were strong enough to destroy the shots as he was falling closer and closer towards the portal.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Let's move even faster!" Obscumentio laughed as he portal stopped firing dark shots, and out came Obscumentio, who spiralled up towards the air, knocking Luffy away with ease in the process.

"Aghh!" Luffy cried in pain he crashed into the floor. Obscumentio stopped spinning as he then flew down towards Nami and Robin, who were still helping Usopp and Chopper up from before. Obscumentio faced his fists towards them, as Robin then gave the jester a glare.

"DOSCIENTOS FLEUR; DEFENSE!" Robin crossed her limbs, and created multiple layers of arms in a criss-cross fashion, making them look giant nets. Obscumentio flew, and hits the nets of arms head on with his fists, and the nets actually managed to hold, despite Robin nearly loosing her focus after the impact. However, Obscumentio's purple eyes glowed even brighter, creating a blurry force of darkness that instantly blew Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin away from him in that very instant. "Ugh!" The four nearly fell off the platform, and nearly fell off the platform into the dark pit below, which originally was suppose to have water in it.

"NAMI-SWAN! ROBIN-CHWAN!" Sanji yelled before he furiously ran at Obscumentio from behind after the jester placed his feet back on the ground, "You son of a bitch! SANTEN DECOUPAGE!" Sanji leaped, and did a 1080 degree spin with his blazing leg extended. He spins horizontally fiercely, intending to kick Obscumentio hard, but the jester merely did a back side kick to stop Sanji's kick, and kick him real hard at the same time. "Gaaaaghh!" Sanji hurt his leg as Obscumentio's kick made him sour back a little bit before he crashed onto the ground.

"ENBIMA YONEZU;.." Obscumentio looked towards his right, only to get slashed from his face across down his legs, leaving two deep cuts that ignited into blue flames in the process. Zoro ended knelting down at Obscumentio after finishing his slash, "TORA GARI!"

"Ughh..." Obscumentio was in pain, but it didn't last for long unfortunately. As Obscumentio's wounds recovered, his hands teleported in front of Zoro, and flicked him at his chest with their pinkies.

"Aaaaghhh!" Zoro tumbled back until he recovered by skidding on both feet, but later collapsed onto his knees from the pain. Obscumentio smiled as he then towards Luffy, who just happened to be charging at him, "GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusts his palms at Obscumentio, but the jester countered with a mere poke from his right finger. "Grrrghaah!" That poke engulfed Luffy's body with dark flames as the captain soured, and tumbled backwards across the platform before stopping towards the edge of it.

The dark flames died off as Luffy panted before getting up, while noticing that his crew were also down as well. "Ah ha ha ha! Don't you think it's best that you submit to your fate by now? It's faster and easier compared to this nonsense activity of yours." Obscumentio suggested.

Luffy didn't reply as he simply slammed his fist into the ground, "GEAR SECOND!" Luffy's legs pumped up his blood flow, turning his skin red as steam also came out of it. Obscumentio was disappointed as Luffy glared at the jester before moving so fast, he disappeared in sight. Obscumentio wasn't intimidated, as Luffy appeared behind him in midair after moving so fast, "JET WHIP!" Luffy swung his stretched leg at great speed, but Obscumentio by ducking. Obscumentio got back up, and turned around to grab Luffy with his hand, "JET BAZOOKA!" Luffy stopped him by thrusting his palms at the hand when it got close, knocking it away as Luffy stretched his arms, and grabbed Obscumentio by the horns, "JET MISSILE!"

Luffy sprung forward, and barged into Obscumentio's forehead with such tremendous force, that the jester was knocked off his feet, and soured back across the platform.

"Hmph! You just never learn!" Obscumentio said as he stopped himself, and floated upside from the ground. Luffy headed towards him, but Obscumentio thrust his palm at him, shooting a wave with a demented face on it that strucked Luffy head on.

"Ugh!" The wave knocked Luffy back, but it didn't do much as Luffy landed on his feet, and ran super fast until he got below Obscumentio, "JET YARI!" Luffy did a handstand, and stretched his legs at Obscumentio's head all in half a second. Obscumentio swayed his body to avoid the legs as Luffy quickly brought them back while taking in a deep breath, so his body would inflate like a balloon. He then released the air from his mouth as he flew towards Obscumentio from below, avoiding the swipes from the hands in the process, "JET RIFLE!" Luffy thrusts his twisted arm directly in Obscumentio's gut. The jester coughed up some blood as Luffy did multiple flips in midair before landing back on the ground.

Luffy wasted no time as he stretched, and twisted his arms around themselves before his wrists wrapped around Obscumentio's horns when they were close. Obscumentio was still weak from the blow as Luffy turned around while untwisting his arms in the process. "JET MALLET!" While untwisting his arms at great speed, he was spinning Obscumentio multiple times while swinging him over his shoulder, and then finally slamming him hard on the center of the platform with a very loud thud. Obscumentio looked unconscious as Luffy unwrapped his arms from the jester's horns, and stretched his leg up way up high in the air, "JET AXE!"

"Heh heh!" Obscumentio chuckled as he then disappeared right before Luffy brought his leg down on him. Luffy ended up slamming his foot on the platform, which couldn't take any more damage as the lights of the platform were instantly shut off, making the area much more darker than before.

"Damn!" Luffy muttered before he tried to catch his breath from using so much energy. His crew later got back up, and from where they stood, the only thing that brightening up the place was the huge dark orb floating high above them.

The crew watched as the orb suddenly separated into thousands and thousands of orbs that stormed down into the ocean floor close to Arsenal.

"What just happened!" Usopp asked, while everyone else was trying to figure that out.

Then Arsenal Gear began to rock left and right, catching the crew by surprise as they quickly lost their balance, and were tumbling all around the platform.

"Yaaah! What gives!" Nami gasped. The shaking then was then slowing down, as a purple fog emerged from out of nowhere, and covered up the entire platform where the crew was on.

"Tch! Watch out; something is about to happen!" Sanji yelled to his comrades as he, and the others could barely see a thing through the fog. After some seconds have passed, the fog finally cleared, but not entirely as the Strawhats could only see each other on the platform, but not from anything beyond it. And the one thing that the crew also noticed immediately, was that the platform now depicted Obscumentio's face.

"Whoa!" The Strawhats were surprised by this, but that was the least of their troubles as Obscumentio's optimistic faces were popping up from the fog beyond the platform. They were all laughing simultaneously, as there were enough of them to surround the platform in a dome-like matter, and slowly spin around it.

"I thought one face was enough already!" Nami gasped.

The faces then made replicas of themselves, as the replicas then attacked the Strawhats while laughing in the process.

"Here they come! WEAPONS LEFT!" Franky opened his left wrist, and fired multiple blasts at the incoming faces, creating dust clouds in the process. It wasn't enough as the faces emerged from the clouds, and barged into Franky in retaliation, "Guah!"

Franky was knocked back just a bit before he rolled back to his feet, as he moved clear from the faces while shooting at them in the process. One of the faces swooped in towards Franky, who had to had to retaliate with close-ranged combat, "FRANKY BOXING!" Franky unleashed a flurry of fists at the face, and at plenty of other faces that shortly joined the fray.

"SLALOM VINE!" Robin sprouted a chord of arms from her palm, and used it as a whip, as she swung it around, and whipped several faces around her directly in the eyes. The faces' eyes bled, but they remained laughing as their laughter were releasing sonic waves every now and then, but she avoided them gracefully while whipping some more faces with her chord of arms.

Chopper was in his walk point, heel kicking any face that came near him. "JUMPING POINT!" Chopper turned into his jump point, and jumped from face to face to knock some of them away in order to gain some distance. Chopper then jumped up towards a group of faces, who were chasing Sanji around the area, "HORN POINT; ROSEO COLONNADE!" Chopper turned into his Horn point, and galloped towards the group, and knocked them all high in the air with quick raise of his antlers.

Sanji would've attacked the faces chasing him if he weren't so focused going after the faces attacking Nami and Robin, "QUASI!" Sanji does a double handstand, and spins his body with his legs spread out, kicking any face that came near him. He then leaped from his hands, doing a dropkick on a face that was about to attack Nami from the front, and kicked some more faces after he got back on his feet, "If any of you touch Nami-san, or Robin-chan, you're all dead!"

"PACHINKO CHAOS!" Usopp fired multiple shurikens at the faces. The shurikens sliced the faces apart, but to Usopp's surprise, the faces regenerated, and made even more faces. "Eh!" Usopp quickly took out a smoke bomb, and sets it off on the ground, creating a smoke screen as some faces entered it, "USOPP HAMMER!" Usopp was using the smoke to his advantage by hitting every face he saw rapidly with his hammer.

With some help from Sanji, Nami didn't had much trouble whacking some faces away with her PCT, but she was getting tired of how relentless they were, "COOL CHARGE!" Nami released a cool wave from her staff, cooling up the atmosphere around her. She used the reflections and refractions of the air to make four replicas of herself in different shapes and sizes, "MIRAGE TEMPO; FATA MORGANA!" Nami and her mirages attacked the faces with multiple thunder balls, with the real ones electrocuting the faces, while the fake ones were used to confuse them.

Zoro was surrounded by a group of faces, as he slashed every single one of them without slowing down, "TATSU MAKI!" Zoro then spins with his swords extended, creating a tornado of cutting waves that blew away most of the faces while leaving several cuts on them in the process.

"JET PISTOL!" Still in his Gear Second form, Luffy quickly punched face right between the eyes, sending it crashing through several of its kind before disappearing from the platform. Luffy then saw his crew fighting the other faces, as he realized that there was no end to them, and their assault. He was about to fight on anyway, until Obscumentio's 'hands' appeared from the dome of masks circling around the platform, "Master Hand! Crazy Hand!"

The right hand fired dark bullets at Luffy, who quickly ran to the side avoid getting shot. "I don't want to do this, but..." Luffy stopped running as he aimed for Master Hand from afar, "JET PISTOL!" Luffy stretched his arm at Master Hand with great speed, but Master Hand avoided by moving to the side. Crazy then came in towards Luffy with a drill attack, but Luffy got out of the way, and kept running as Master Hand fired more bullets at him from behind.

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled as he went to Luffy's aide, and charged towards Master Hand from the side, "TOUROU!" Zoro slashed his swords downwards across Master Hand's back, injuring him in the process, "OUTOU-ugh!" Master Hand retaliated with a backslap, slapping Zoro away before he could attack again.

"Dammit, wake up!" Luffy yelled as he turned around, and leaped towards Master Hand while twisting his arm behind his back, "JET RIFLE!" Luffy threw a twisted punch at Master Hand, but it never connected as Crazy swooped in, and pulled Luffy away from Master Hand by carrying him from the back of his vest collar. "Let me go!"

"ATLAS SHUISSEIGUN!" From afar, Usopp fired four rows of explosive pellets the pellets in front converged towards Crazy Hand, while the pellets in the back shortly followed the same procedure. They all exploded onto Crazy, creating a chain of explosions onto his back as this gave Luffy the chance to escape.

But before Luffy could get back on the platform, Master Hand rocketed towards him, and crashed into him with great force, "Ughhh!" Luffy gasped in pain as Master Hand took him along for the ride. Crazy Hand shortly recovered inspite of the explosions he took in as he floated closely over the ground, and opened his palm as Master Hand rocketed straight towards it, intending to crush Luffy into Crazy's palm.

Robin saw this as he then dismissed her chord of arms from before, and crossed her limbs, "CUATRO MANO!"

Robin sprouted several arms around Crazy that formed into big, four arms that clenched their hands into fists, "SHOCK!" The arms slammed their fists onto Crazy, hitting him so hard that the platform shook upon the force of the slam. But either way, Master Hand continued to fly down, until Luffy wrapped his fingers around Master Hand's thumb and pinky, and began to twist his body around vertically.

"JET BOWGUN!" Luffy untwisted himself, doing multiple front flips, with the last flip ending with a strong heel kick at Master Hand's fingers. This caused Master Hand to fly out of control, as Luffy let's go of him, and safely lands back on the ground.

Luffy then turned to see Crazy Hand getting up by his fingers, slowly pushing away the sprouted arms of Robin. Crazy then broke free, knocking the arms away as they then disappeared, as Crazy then flew up while spinning his figure, and flew down towards Robin, who gasped as she didn't had time to get away.

"ANTI-MANNER KICK COURSE!" Sanji flew, and delivered a straight, flying kick directly into Crazy's palm with his blazing foot, sending the hand flying away momentarily before the hand recovered, and flew far up on the platform. Crazy then dropped several dark bombs onto the ground, which exploded into dark cutting waves that scattered mostly throughout the platform, "Look out, Robin!"

As Sanji took Robin away from harm, Master Hand came back floating above the platform, and shot dark laser blasts from his fingers. The blasts traveled forward before they took form of spheres, which exploded into multiple laser beams being shot in every direction, adding more chaos along with Crazy's bombs on the area as the Strawhats were having a hard time avoiding. Zoro charges in on Master Hand while try avoiding the lasers, receiving a few scrapes around the arms and legs from the beams he couldn't avoid properly. "Grr!" Zoro kept on moving until he was close to Master Hand, and turned into his Asura form, "ASURA; ICHIBUGIN!"

Zoro slashed through Master Hand, doing multiple slashes on him in a blink of an eye with all nine swords. This disrupted Master Hand's laser attack, as he was blown away across the platform, where Chopper and Franky waited for him.

"FRAPPER GONG!" Chopper and Franky thrusts their fists at Master Hand simultaneously before the hand could crash into the ground. Master Hand was sent flying in the air yet again, and crashed into Crazy with great force, as they both lost their focus while fell towards the platform.

As they did, Nami charged the front end of her PCT with electricity, "THUNDER CHARGE!" Nami then bended her staff into a triangle shape, and threw it below the hands like a frisbee. The electricity from the staff gathered into it's center, as the electricity was then shot vertically downward and upward simultaneously, piercing both the hands through their palms once the staff got below them, "THUNDER PILLAR TEMPO!"

The hands were nearly paralyzed from the bolt, but they somehow recovered quickly as they circled around the platform, gathering dark energy around their fists.

Luffy ran towards the center as the Hands were now covered with darkness, and clenched themselves into fists, as they flew in towards Luffy from opposite sides. "GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy quickly leaned back, and lifted his legs from the ground as the hands were about to crush him, "JET GATLING!" Luffy unleashed a rapid barrage of high-speed punches onto the hands, creating countless of air bursts in the process. The constant flurry of punches slowed down the hands until Luffy's brute strength halted them completely. The Hands couldn't take anymore hits as they were eventually knocked away high up in the air, allowing for Luffy to stop as he fell on his back while panting heavily afterwards.

Unfortunately, even Luffy's efforts weren't enough to stop the hands, as they quickly recovered, and engulfed themselves with darkness again. They spin around the platform to gain some momentum, as the Strawhats regrouped around their captain, who reverted back to normal to conserve his energy for later.

"Grr! Let's hit them hard!" Luffy yelled before hitting his palm with an angered look. Luffy's crew looked ready, as the hands charged at them from both sides like before, while the faces that were still around also went at them as well. Despite being surrounded, the Strawhats attacked simultaneously, with Luffy stretching his arm forward; Zoro swiping his blades across each other; Nami swinging her staff she retrieved earlier; Usopp firing a pellet; Sanji thrusting his leg to the side; Chopper thrusting both hooves forward in his Arm point; Robin sprouting several arms from the ground in front of her; and Franky launching his right arm forward, "$667,000,050 BERRI JACKPOT!"

Upon attacking simultaneously, the spiritual force of the Strawhats' attacks combined with eachother, thus creating an invisible force that obliterated all the faces on the platform, and blew the Hands away with great force, as they were blown through the dome of faces circling around the platform.

"We did it..." Nami panted heavily as she, and the others were exhausted from unleashing such a deadly attack together. But they didn't care, as they got rid of the hands long enough for them to catch their breath.

"I didn't wanted to attack them, but we had no choice..." Sanji panted.

"As soon as we beat Dimentio, the sooner we can save them!" Luffy said determinedly.

Soon after the hands were gone, the dome of faces, including the purple mist, disappeared too, as the Strawhats could see their surroundings now, but they immediately saw something weird.

"Um... why do I see clouds over there?" Usopp asked, noticing some clouds around Arsenal Gear. It was then the Strawhats were suddenly floating from the platform they were on.

"Wh-What's happening! Why are we floating!" Chopper asked.

But it's not that they were floating at all, as they appeared to be falling. The Strawhats quickly realized this when they and Arsenal Gear were falling towards the clouds.

"We're not floating, we're falling! Brace yourselves!" Nami yelled.

The Strawhats fell fast, with Arsenal falling faster as the Strawhats could see that Arsenal Gear was completely top to bottom except for the platform on the top center. Fire spewed out from the Arsenal's face, including the gear's openings as it fell through the clouds, with the Strawhats following shortly afterwards. The Strawhats closed their eyes while going through, as once they did, they opened their eyes to see what lied before them.

The Strawhats gasped, as they could see the entire landscape below was engulfed with dark flames, including the ocean surface below. The flames made the land look like it was moving in a wavy pattern, as the Strawhats couldn't withstand the sight of this.

"Dimentio! Come on out! Stop pulling these stupid tricks on us right now!" Luffy yelled fiercely.

Obscumentio then appeared in the sky, with Master and Crazy Hand being his 'hands' again, as he laughed at Luffy's dire request.

"You're so silly, Luffy-san." Obscumentio said, "As if you actually believe this scenario is fake. Look around! This, and the other 'tragedies' you have seen so far were not even a scrape of my intentions for my permanent era. Just hold your criticism for a while longer, and continue to suck in all the magic my show has to offer!"

"Damn you! Ahhhhh!" Luffy yelled as he and his crew were about to fall in the sea of flames below, as Arsenal already fell in, and disappeared into the flames. Obscumentio watched on with a pleasant look, as the Obscurum core turned purple, and darkened atmosphere again, saving the Strawhats from certain doom once more as they suddenly land gently on the dark floor.

Without questioning how that happened, the Strawhats tried to pull themselves together, but all the images they have seen so far throughout this struggle were to hard for them to forget. They were exhausted; both physically and mentally. They even now find it surprising that they made it this far, showing how much frustration they are in.

It's obvious that the Strawhats can't take much more of this, as the Obscurum core turned blue, and white cracks appeared all over the dark atmosphere. The darkness shattered like glass, and the shards disappeared into thin air, as the Strawhats were now in space, and appeared to be on something.

"Eh! We're in space!" Usopp gasped as seeing that he was in outer space, he took a deep breath to conserve oxygen.

"This is just an illusion. None of this is real..." Robin said, but she still looked concerned. The Strawhats got up, and saw that there were red ships shooting laser beams at their direction. The beams weren't aimed for them, but the grey and blue ships around them shooting back, as the Strawhats appeared to be on one of the big ships, watching this war between ships take place.

Franky turns around, and saw a familiar blue planet that the grey and blue ships are defending. "No way... this is the Lylat System!" Franky yelled as he glared back at Obscumentio, floating up high in space where the ships, nor the Strawhats could reach him, "You bastard! What the hell is with all these ships shooting each other!"

"Why, this system is well-known for war, Franky-san. It's tragic, I know, but it's what the creatures of this system know what to do best... including the rest of every spec of life out there." Obscumentio explained before extending out his hands, "But that trend will be the thing of the past. As soon as my era begins, war will no longer be needed. Heck, by the time I'm done spreading my joy to everyone, they will feel so dead inside to even care about such stupid things! Get it? Dead? Ha ha ha ha! Come, and catch me!"

"Wait!" Luffy yelled as Obscumentio flew in, and disappeared into the shooting range. Luffy, and the others couldn't chase after him from where they stood, as the ship, and the ships around it began to close in on the red ships at their own pace. "We have to get over to him!"

"It's way too dangerous to get into that crossfire!" Zoro exclaimed while looking at the insane shooting gallery below, "We can only wait until he gets out of there."

"I'm not going to wait here, and let that maniac mess this place up!" Franky yelled as he walked over towards the front ledge while opening his left wrist, "There is no way that guy could avoid those lasers! I'm going to fish him out no matter what! WEAPONS LEFT!"

Franky fired multiple blasts onto the multiple lasers being shot back and forth by the ships, hoping Obscumentio would eventually pop up. And as Franky fired a few more shots, Obscumentio appeared again, only he appeared by going through the ship the Strawhat crew were on, and teared it apart before flying by.

"Ahhhhh!" The Strawhats were knocked away from their ship as it exploded shortly afterwards. The crew were knocked in several directions in space, as Luffy, Nami, and Robin landed on what appeared to be a space cruiser with some platforms on the back, while the others landed on separate ships around them.

Luffy looked around, until he saw Obscumentio backswimming above the ships shooting each other. "There he is! I'll get him!" Luffy yelled as he jumped off the ship.

"Luffy, wait! It's dangerous!" Nami yelled, as Luffy headed down towards Obscumentio.

"GEAR THIRD! HONE FUUSEN!" Luffy bits, and blew air into his thumb that inflated his right arm. He transferred the air from his right arm into his left, as it was now the size of a giant's arm. Obscumentio opened his eyes with a smile, as he saw Luffy heading straight towards him, "GIGANTO PISTOL!" Luffy thrusts his huge fist at Obscumentio, who simply teleports away as Luffy punched the top of a ship instead, leaving a huge dent on it, and knocked it a little off course afterwards. Luffy looked around as he fell, as Obscumentio then warped over him.

"You know, I'm a little worried about you, to be honest." Obscumentio said while rubbing his chin in concern, "I can't shake the feeling how you will react once you lose. It must be because I have never seen you given up anything before."

"Grr!" Luffy growled as he transferred the air from his arm into his right leg, "GIGANTO WHIP!" Luffy turned around, and swung his gigantic leg at Obscumentio, who halted it just by grabbing it with one hand.

"Seriously, I'm not kidding this time." Obscumentio continued, "Being fearless is one thing, but there is such a thing as a limit. Look at you; you're already at the brink of defeat. Submit your loss so I may see your look of despair, before the hype ruins it for me."

"GIGANTO..." Luffy transferred the air in his right leg into his left leg as he thrusts his giant leg forward, "STAMP!" Luffy kicks Obscumentio straight in the chest, but the jester countered by thrusting his dark palm at Luffy from afar, hitting the captain hard as he was blown into one of the big red ships at the other side of fake ship battle.

"Luffy!" Sanji cried as he, Zoro, and Usopp were running along the top of the big ship they were on. Zoro and Sanji made a long leap towards another ship, and landed on it as they were going after Obscumentio, leaving Usopp behind.

"Oi, you guys! Be careful! We're in the middle of a battlefield, for crying out loud!" Usopp yelled at Zoro and Sanji, who were moving even faster, as they landed on a ship that was the closest to Obscumentio, even though the jester was still kinda far away from it.

"DIABLE JAMBE!" Sanji spins on his right foot, engulfing it with flames again, as Sanji then did a handstand, and spins around with his legs extended, creating a small tornado of flames in the process.

"Alright!" Zoro said confidently as he held his swords over his shoulders while he stood a little distant from Sanji, "ZorSan ANTI-POUNDOU FLAMBAGE HOU!" Zoro swung his swords in a circular motion, creating a cutting wave that spiralled through Sanji's flames, engulfing itself with flames in the process, as the flaming wave struck Obscumentio's through his chest.

"Uuughhh!" Obscumentio gasped in pain, before he smiled, and teleported away.

"What! Where did he go!" Zoro asked while Sanji stopped spinning, and stood back on his feet.

Usopp saw this too, and looked at his surroundings to see where Obscumentio disappeared to, "He couldn't have gone that far!" He said sternly, as suddenly, his feet were getting hot. "Ow!" Usopp took several steps back, as Obscumentio suddenly appeared in front of him, melting through the ship's top structure, as Obscumentio's wounds healed before he raised his left hand to the side. "Ahh!" Usopp desperately searched into his bag, and took out his impact dial. Obscumentio smirked as he swung his fist at Usopp, who absorbed the blow with his impact dial. Unfortunately, not even the impact can absorb the whole blow, and Usopp cried as he was knocked off his feet, and soured over several ships before crashing into Zoro and Sanji.

"Agh!" Zoro and Sanji cried as they got knocked off from the ship they were on too, and even though they seem to be in space, they fell towards the crossfire below.

"CIEN FLEUR!" From afar, Robin sprouted a chord of arms from the back of the cruise ship she and Nami were on, as the chord of arms grew longer, until they wrapped themselves around Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji, and slowly pulled them over onto the cruise ship while it was still moving.

Meanwhile, Luffy sat up from the red ship he crashed into earlier, and reverted back to normal after going into his chibi form due to his aftereffects of Gear Third. He stood over the front ledge, and saw most of his crew on the cruise ship. He then sets his eyes on Obscumentio, who pulled himself up from the ship he attacked Usopp earlier, "Oi, I'm still alive, and I still want to kick your ass!"

Obscumentio laughed when he heard that, "If you say so..." Obscumentio chuckled as he flew up, and floated in front of a blue and grey mothership, and actually stopped from moving just by pushing it back with one palm. Luffy blinked in confusion, as Obscumentio the grabbed the bow of the mothership with two hands, and lifted over his shoulder, "Remember when I said that being fearless is limited? This is one of the reasons why!" Obscumentio then threw the entire mothership directly where Luffy stood.

"Tsk! GEAR SECOND!" Luffy turned back into his Gear Second form, and charged towards the incoming ship. While the ship was flipping from the throw, Luffy landed on the top of the ship on it's second flip, and ran as fast as he could before the ship could flip over to it's back. The ship's back was now facing upward as Luffy jumps up high from it, and ran down the back of the ship as soon as it was facing upward. Obscumentio was just in front of him, as Luffy screamed before taking a leap towards him, right before the spinning Mother ship exploded into red ship Luffy was on earlier, "JET GATLING!" Luffy unleashed a barrage of high speed fists at Obscumentio, who didn't bother to avoid as he took all the hits into his chest.

"Ah ha ha ha ha!" Obscumentio flew at Luffy while rapidly getting hit by him, and formed a dark energy sphere, as he lowered it to hit Luffy with it.

"Gaaghh!" Luffy soured pretty far, until he backflips onto one of the red ships that were closer into the battleships' crossfire. Luffy looked up, and now saw Obscumentio, skipping merrily from ship to ship behind. Luffy chased after him by jumping off the ship he was on, and went after Obscumentio, jumping from the walls of every ship between him.

Obscumentio then appeared floating Luffy's direction, causing the captain to move even faster, "Luffy-san, our show must come to an end sooner or later, and I do believe it's time to close the curtains of this masterpiece." Obscumentio said.

"JET GATLING!" Luffy ignored the jester, and attacked him with a barrage of high speed fists again while flying towards him.

"You don't seem to get it." Obscumentio said as a dark barrier with spikes automatically formed in front of him, which not only blocked Luffy's punches, but it also released multiple dark beams from it's spikes upon getting hit.

"Ugghhh!" Luffy got hit by one of the beams from across his ribs, which were then engulfed by darkness afterwards. Luffy fell in pain as the beams also destroyed some red ships in the front, and all of the blue and grey ships on the other side of the spacial battlefield, as they too were engulfed with darkness from top to bottom, and dissolved into nothingness sooner afterwards.

Obscumentio's barrier then disappeared as well, as he smiled pleasantly while looking at Luffy while he fell, "You can never stop me... I'm your superior now..."

Nami and Robin were watching the battle from the cruise ship, as Robin's arms finally pulled Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji onto the ship before Robin casted the arms away. The three sat as they tried catching their breath, while Nami looked very concern.

"I hate to admit it... but we're not getting anywhere doing this." Nami said. While she got quiet, Chopper and Franky emerged from the ledge, and panted heavily as they slowly got on the ship.

"Oh, thank goodness.. are you two alright!" Robin asked.

"No!" Franky replied, "When that maniac fired at the ships, we barely had enough time to grab onto this ship from below to escape!" Franky patted as he then looked where most of the ships used to be before Obscumentio destroyed them, "There has to be a way to beat him! Everytime we attack him, he keeps recovering. We need a trump card if we want to beat him."

"Ow!" Usopp suddenly cried as he dropped his impact dial near Nami's feet.

"Ergh.. are you okay, Usopp?" Chopper asked before getting up.

"I'm fine." Usopp panted before blowing on his hand, "I think the impact dial absorbed a lot more than it could take. It's really just by touching it."

That's when Nami's eyes widened, as she thought up an idea. Everyone noticed her expression as Nami then looked at them, "This is not the time to be laying around! This ship is heading where Luffy just went! Don't just stand there, let's help him!"

While the cruise ship was heading in the midst of the red ships left intact, Luffy was still falling, with dark energy slowly swallowing him up. Luffy then gritted his teeth, as he placed his hand over his wound fiercely, fighting over the pain as the darkness on him then disappeared from the force implied on the wound.

"Oh? Still not giving up?" Obscumentio said, noticing that Luffy just recovered from above.

"GrrrrrrrrrRRRRAAGHH!" Luffy stretched his right arm over the bottom part of the ship to his right. He grabbed onto the bottom corner, and sprung himself over to the ship. He held onto the corner as he swunged himself over towards the top of the ship, where he reverted back to normal as he ran across the top structure, and leaped towards Obscumentio, "GEAR THIRD!" Luffy inflated his arm, and raised it above his back to attack with full force.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled from afar as the cruise ship was flying towards the scene, where the crew were standing on the top platforms, where Usopp was holding to his Kabuto slingshot with two hands, while everyone else was pulling back the elastic band to it's limit, "Alright, you guys! Let go!"

"Yosha!" Usopp yelled as everyone lets go of the band, shooting the impact dial directly between Luffy and Obscumentio.

"Oh?" Obscumentio just watched as it took Luffy a few seconds to realize his crew fired the Impact Dial for him to use.

"Oh, I see it!" Luffy exclaimed, "Yosh! Here it goes! GIGANTO IMPACT!" Luffy threw in his giant fist forward, as he caught the impact dial from it's behind with his knuckles, and pushed it forward with his fist as hard as he could.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

"AUUUUUUUUGAAAAAAAAAA GGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Luffy punched Obscumentio directly in the face with the impact dial, which released an incredible wave of pressure that completely Obscumentio's face, including his entire body. And it wasn't just the jester that received the damage, but the ships flying side by side as gigantic holes appeared through the sides from the force of Luffy's punch and the impact dial, causing them explode massively shortly afterwards.

The cruise ship flew over the scene as Usopp puts on his goggles, and saw that Obscumentio received countless of fatal wounds from head to toe, causing Usopp to feel super happy.

"He did it! Luffy defeated Dimentio! He did it for sure, this time!" Usopp exclaimed in joy. Robin sprouted another chord of arms, and pulled Luffy back onto the ship before he turned chibi. The crew gathered around him to see if he was alright, as Zoro then looked over at Obscumentio with a stern look. He could see Obscumentio's body just standing there in place after the carnage he went through. Zoro's eyes perked, as Obscumentio's hands twitched just a bit. Zoro's eyes widened in shock as he turned back towards his crew.

"He's still alive!" Zoro exclaimed, shocking everyone as they went to see for themselves.

"Ngh.." While still in his chibi form, Luffy went to check out Obscumentio, as the jester was laughing rather normally than usual.

"Ha.. ha.. ha.. ha..." Obscumentio laughed slowly and weakly, as he slowly sets his gaze on the Strawhats, "Do you think something so weak can kill me? I'm afraid you're wrong, my friends... ha ha.."

Usopp fell on his rear in shock, as he couldn't believe what he was seeing, "... Nothing is working.." He said with a horrified look, "We've been giving it our all since the start... and yet he still lives... I don't understand how could this be happening..."

"Let me be frank with you guys." Obscumentio continued as he then gave off a devilish look, "Since the start of our friendly quarrel, I have been doing nothing, but toying with you all this time." The Strawhats were surprised hearing this, "That's right; I was just playing with you; I played at the level where you guys can barely handle against, and you all did well to last up to this point. Now.. I wish to raise my level up just a bit higher. I want you to see more of what I can truly do."

"Stop it, Dimentio!" Robin yelled, "You have done far enough to us already! Do you think you can force us to give up after you've been taking it easy on us!"

"Robin's right! Who cares if you were messing around with us; we can still beat you!" Sanji yelled.

"We're going to turn that smile upside-down after we're done with you!" Franky exclaimed.

"Yeah... that's right!" Usopp exclaimed while getting back up, "We're the Strawhat pirates! We're the guys that can do anything, and nobody can stop us from doing so, no matter how powerful they happen to be!"

The Strawhats looked very confident now; despite all odds, they still believe they can win. But Obscumentio laughed as he thought they were just bluffing.

"I believe that will change, starting after this moment. " Obscumentio replied, as dark sphere of energy formed around his body, "Mortals have always desired the power to control everything from out of their reach... but not once has anybody thought of destroying it all for the better!"

"Look out, everyone!" Luffy yelled as he and his crew took cover for what Obscumentio was about to do.

The jester's sphere glowed in a dark manner, and beated like a heart as Obscumentio then opened his eyes, and raised his right hand, "STRAGES REBIRTH!" Then with a snap of his fingers, the dark sphere expanded to great lengths, destroying everything in sight, and engulfing everything with dark energy.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The dark energy destroyed everything in the Lylat System; nothing was left. It wasn't just there either, but parallel universes as well. But that wasn't even the majority as every world, dimension, and universe were consumed by the darkness, never to be seen again. With just one raise of power, the entire reality of Egasm has been destroyed.

... And the Obscurum core turned purple. With everything already darkened, the core turned blue again, only instead of white cracks appearing everywhere, the core sucked in the darkness into itself as it disappeared.

The illusionary stage was finally gone as everyone was back on the massive platform inside Obscurum, where it was still floating in front of the planet's core.

Obscumentio, who just completely recovered, gently landed on the ground, and looked at the Strawhat pirates, who were still alive, but who knows for how much longer. They were all knocked out; the power of the fake destruction of Obscumentio's illusionary universe didn't harm them, but it was still so massive that they've lost consciousness from the pressure. None of them moved a muscle; they handled more than enough images Obscumentio had to share, and it didn't appear likely for them to be getting up anytime soon.

Obscumentio walked over towards Luffy, who laying on the ground in front of his crew, as the jester knelt down to him, and sighed.

"... Didn't I tell you it was hopeless?" Obscumentio asked softly, "Of course, I did. Was it necessary for me to show you such destruction? No, but I had to show you the truth." Obscumentio then lowered his head closely above Luffy, and whispered, "... Did you actually believe you can beat death? Of course not... there is nothing in existence that can defeat death. I AM DEATH!" He yelled before he calmed down, "... I've always thought that you were admirable, Luffy-san. The way you think, and the things you do may be baffling at times, yet very inspiring in the end. You always knew what to do to get away with the things you've always wanted to do... until today. You and your crew have done a formidable job standing up against an Emperor god, but in the end, death proved to be the victor over your fists, despite that they can still hit harder than what you've thrown at me thus far, but that would still mean nothing to me."

Obscumentio then looked up the dark element energy around the atmosphere, "To tell the truth, I still consider you all as my friends. I know we have our differences, but I believe that's the reason why I like you all so much. People never lasted more than ten seconds after they confront me, but you nice people have made it possible for me to make me grow fond of you for this long. That's why I'm finding it hard to kill you, for you see, the more pain you feel, the more destruction your friends will encounter in their homelands."

From the screens that are allowing people from other worlds to view the Strawhat's struggle against Obscumentio, you could see terrible storms, and such wreaking havoc into their lands. Everything was so catastrophic, that nobody was watching the struggle anymore.

"Don't you see that they're suffering?" Obscumentio asked, looking at the screens, "They had so much hope for you to save them, but sadly, hope never lasts as long as they hope for. Your deaths are the only things that can put an end to this. Allow your deaths to be the key to end this tragedy, and allow me to take all their sorrows, and replace them with joy forever."

Luffy and his crew remained motionless, and everything that Obscumentio said seemed to be left unheard. Obscumentio shook his head, as he got up, and faced his back at the crew, "This was fun while it lasted. I'm sorry to say that my show has to come to it's dramatic close. Everything life has to offer will be mine for eternity. The deaths of all mankind will continue to make me stronger, making it impossible for anyone to stand up against me ever again. My dream will finally come true... my, have I waited for such a long time for this day to come. However... what's the point of dreaming, if I can't share it with anybody close to me?"

Obscumentio then glanced over his shoulder, and looked at Luffy, who was still unconscious, "If you wake up... would you please reconsider of being a part of my liege? I would be most grateful if you do, and I will forgive every single thing you have done against me. There is nothing I treasure most right now, then to have my closest friends joining me under my rule as Emperor God. If you're awake... please accept my friendship once again."

Luffy and the crew were still motionless, as their eyes were shadowed by the light of core, finding it hard to tell that they are pretending to be unconscious or not. It didn't matter, as Obscumentio faced towards the core with a gentle smile.

"Alas... I grow tired of this." Obscumentio said as he then walked towards the core's direction, "My children are waiting for me. I can't keep them waiting; they need me. They're nothing without my guidance. They are nothing without my existence." Obscumentio stopped walking as he raised his hands before the Obscurum core, "Today... will forever be marked as the last historic event for life's sake... today, my era will begin, and it will be the start of a glorious and neverending future!"

SLAM!

Obscumentio's eyes widened as he heard something behind him. He slowly glanced over his shoulder, and saw Luffy, already standing up on his hands and knees after slamming his fist on the ground, as a colorful aura was emitting throughout his body for that brief moment.

"One... more... time...!" He growled. His colorful aura emitted every once and a while as Luffy forcefully stood up on his feet, and gave Obscumentio a devastating glare, "Just one more go... and I'll be done with you...!"

Luffy's crew also stood up weakly, but managed to get up at their own pace. They all looked serious, as Zoro stood up with the help of his swords maintaining his balance; Usopp, with the help of his slingshot; and Nami with her PCT. Sanji got up with his hands with his pockets, while Chopper and Robin got up while putting their arms against some of their wounds, and lastly, Franky got up while fixing his hair, and readjusting his sunglasses.

Luffy's colorful aura then faded away, as Luffy then slammed his fist into his palm, "COME ON! WE'RE STILL ALIVE! WE'RE GOING TO BEAT YOU, AND END THIS THING TODAY! LIKE I'VE TOLD YOU MANY TIMES BEFORE; WE'RE GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

Obscumentio was silent, and stared at the Strawhat's with a stoic glare. However, this just made the jester happy, as he turned towards them with a smile on his face. "Then shall we resume to the final act?"

The Strawhat Pirates and Obscumentio glared at eachother, as this final bout will determine the outcome of life itself.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Preview: ... One more... one more time... and everything will be over! This ends now! Next time on One Piece: A Smash Adventure; Chapter 136: Dark Hell 3, The one to end it all. I'm gonna be the Pirate King!

You might've thought this chapter was also the last chapter of this arc... sorry, but that's in the next chapter. But don't worry; it's going to be really awesome. Speaking of which, I've decided when the story will be finished. At November 27, this story will be done. You probably didn't wanted to know that, but atleast you will know this story will come to an end soon, no matter how sad that might have sounded. So, I will do my very best to update soon, and while you wait, why don't you check out game2002's stories? He has some awesome stories you might want to read incase you get bored of waiting for me to update.

Well, that's enough from me. Hope you've enjoyed the chapter! Ciao for now!


	136. FINAL BATTLE End

... Okay... I'm really tired. First, let me answer some questions.

Link Helios, if you hadn't seen my reply at the last chapter, I said I would consider your story idea in the future. Please let me know that you got this message in your review.

And Mystery Guy, I talked to game2002 about us working a story together. Yeah.. we have nothing in mind, so no, we won't be working on anything together. Sorry.

Alright... I know that I said that I wanted to finish this story on the 27th, but it seemed like faith had other plans. Ugh, I blame myself for being so lazy, but I will try to end this story this month hopefully. But none of that matters right now, for the last chapter of the final arc has come.

Everything I worked so hard for has finally come to this. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, because I sure enjoyed my time working on it. So, here it is! The conclusion of the final arc is just few paragraphs away! ENJOY THIS AT YOUR HEART'S CONTENT!

* * *

An undefeatable darkness. With them being the final hope for salvation, the Strawhat pirates were determined to defeat Obscumentio at all costs. They endured every attack that went at them, including Obscumentio's illusions of the worlds they have visited, which the jester used to destroy in order to severely damage the crew's mental stability. Any other living being would already be dead if they were to face a being this powerful, but not the Strawhats; they've faced countless of life threatening situations before, and this battle of survival is no different to them as they keep pushing over their limits in order to defeat the evil jester. But in the end... Obscumentio proved to be too much for the crew to even handle together, and are at the point of losing everything worth fighting for.

However... the ray of hope was still shining so strongly. The Strawhats got up once again, having just enough strength left that they believe they can still win. Everything has now come to this. The Strawhats and Obscumentio; ... This final round will conclude either one of these two opposite forces. One of them will end everything in one final act.

Chapter 136: Dark hell 3, The one to end it all!

Obscumentio took a step forward, raised his hands gracefully, and looked up at the inner surface of darkness that Obscurum's core has gather, as it appeared to look much thicker and farther away than before.

"At long last, after a magnificent start, following with a brilliant flow of drama, thrills, and excitement, the best show of all time has finally reached it's climax!" Obscumentio praised, "Everything we worked so hard for to impress our beloved audience has finally reached the final act! In this final act, everything will be brief, but spectacular; it will be dramatic, yet treasured; it will only happen once, but it will be unforgettable! This, my friends, is where everything comes into place for my dream to be fulfilled at last! There is no reality out there that can ruin my spectacle! I'm like a child getting my first lollipop! This moment is THAT IMPORTANT TO ME!"

Obscumentio lets out a pleasant sigh, and waved his hand gently towards the crew, "And now, to treasure this act even more, my dear friends wish to make the final act even better by performing with me some more! How wondrous and exceptional for them to spend more of their time, doing things that make me happy..."

Obscumentio paused as he looked at the Strawhats, who were in no condition to fight much longer. The Strawhats went through such carnage and destruction, yet inspite of all that, they feel ready to go at it again against the jester. However, the way things are now, this may be their last chance of survival.

"Hm hm hm hm hm hmm.." Obscumentio snickered as he placed his right hand over his temples, trying to contain his laughter, "Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm... huh heh heh heh heh heh heh..." Obscumentio then placed his right hand over his mouth, and his left hand over his stomach to try and stop laughing, but it didn't help at all, "Hee hee hee hee hee hee! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! AHH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

The Strawhats merely watched in silence, as Obscumentio was laughing hysterically at them. The jester laughed some more as his laughter was echoing throughout the interior of Obscurum's dark elemental energy. It was terrifying, to say the least.

Obscumentio was then able to calm down, as he wiped some tears from his eyes from all that laughter, "Ha... this was fun." Obscumentio said in a relaxed tone, "I want to thank you all for helping me have such a great time. I'm probably going to miss the time when I wanted to control everything that was in sight. Don't get me wrong; I'm still bewildered by my own power, but the only downside I can think of being an Emperor God, is that I might never again experience this wonderful moment. Oh well.. it's not like it really matters anymore... I have the rest of eternity to make things go my way, so there is nothing to be sad about."

The Strawhats were still silent, as they seem to be getting weaker just by standing. It's no surprise, since they have been fighting for so long.

"Now..." Obscumentio continued, "I can see that you all still want to have a bigger role for this final act. However, I can tell that none of you have enough motivation for it for anything bigger than what I have planned for you. I'm afraid that you might pass out in the middle of the act, and I hate to see the show to get ruined at the last minute. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to settle with one of the two roles I have in store for you."

Obscumentio then raised one finger each from both hands, and wagged the right one, "You can play the role as the forgiven ones. Your hearts will be filled with regret from the actions you have committed against me, and you will do anything to beg for my forgiveness. I eventually accept it, and I take your hands, and allow you all to join me for an eternity of joy and pleasure, ending the show with!"

Obscumentio stopped wagging his right finger, and wagged his left finger, "Or... you can play the role of the trigger. You continue your efforts to defeat me, and no matter how much you struggle, you all end up dying filled with sheer pain and agony. Your deaths will bring everything in the cosmos under my grasp, and the scene will end, where you all will become Aternecos, roaming around this dark field in sorrow forever. A gothic ending, I must say, but it will be remarkable nonetheless." The jester then smiled gracefully at the Strawhats, "So, tell me, which role do you all want? I don't care which one you pick; both endings will still end with a bang. Ha ha... choose wisely..."

The Strawhats have not said a word. Obscumentio couldn't see their expressions well, but he waited patiently for their answer. It was then, that Zoro was the first to speak.

"Yaaaaaaaaaawwwwnnnn..." Zoro yawned before rubbing the back of his neck, "I've never felt so sleepy for this long before. I could really use a nap."

Obscumentio blinked in confusion as he then noticed everyone else was acting the same way.

"Heh.. I still feel pretty energetic, if I do say so myself." Usopp said with a confident smirk, "Why, I have enough energy to take down a rhino with my bare hands."

"Whoa, really! That's amazing, Usopp!" Chopper exclaimed happily.

Obscumentio thought they were playing a trick on him, or that they were ignoring him the whole time. Either way, this wasn't making the jester happy.

"Damn... I'm running out of cola here." Franky said, seeing that the cola he has stocked up is running out, "I have to make good use of what I've got left."

"Nami-san. Robin-chan. Are you two feeling okay?" Sanji asked Nami and Robin without looking at them, "Do you need to get some rest? I'll be happy to keep an eye out for trouble while you rest comfortably."

"No way." Nami replied with a smirk. "I may look like I'm tired, but I'm just getting warmed up, that's all. Besides, there is nothing to be afraid of here. There is nothing, but stupid darkness talk, right, Robin?"

"Mm hm." Robin nodded pleasantly, "I can't say this place is healthy for us. Let's say we go back home after we're done here."

"What are you doing?" Obscumentio asked with an unpleasant look, "Whatever it is you're trying to pull, I am not liking this new game of yours. I have done so many things to your bodies and mind, and yet, somehow, I can still see those cocky expressions of yours. You shouldn't even be concerned for your own welfare, and you shouldn't be treating me like those weaklings you have faced before. You haven't even expressed a simple sign of defeat; that's the first step towards death, but not even that you could show me! I know you're at the brink of death, so why are you holding your true emotions back! That's pathetic, and you're inflicting more pain to yourselves!" Obscumentio then smirked, "You want to commit suicide... I can respect that. Go ahead, you won't be going that far anyway. Ah ha ha ha!

"Don't you get it yet?" Luffy asked as he cracked his knuckles, and stared at Obscumentio with a plain look, "We were waiting for you to shut up, so we can check how we all are. Then we can go back in kicking your ass, and we can finally destroy this place good. You know, for a powerful god, you sure are pretty stupid if you can't even realize something as simple as that."

Obscumentio perked his eyes, disturbed of Luffy's words. The jester blinked sadly, and lowered his hands around his sides, "You still refuse to accept fate... I cannot express how extremely disappointed I am at you." Obscumentio then took a step back, and glared at the Strawhats, who glared back, "You've seen a portion of what I can do, and that was clearly too much for you. All of your attacks were nothing but scratches to me, and they were simply healed afterwards. You've seen that I can destroy an entire reality, and I could honestly say, that it couldn't have been any more easier. It should already be clear to you that you can never beat me!"

"We understand that." Luffy replied, "We can never beat you like the way we are now. But that's why... we get so much stronger just by hearing you say it's impossible, and seeing how much stronger you can be! At this rate, we'll get to a point that we're so powerful, that we CAN beat you, and stop this world for good! That's why we're still alive! That's why we know we're going to beat you!

Tension grew between the two opposite forces. Obscumentio was truly astonished by this whole act of bravery. Even he didn't know that the Strawhats would last this long. The jester looked unpleasant, but he was simply uncomfortable at best to see still having their wills to fight on.

"... Ah ha. Do forgive me." Obscumentio said, feeling happy again after rather suddenly, "It seems that my sheer power has overclouded my sights of others. I've always thought until now that I can make anything I want happen as minimal possible. But that would be too easy for some, wouldn't it? I have nearly forgotten that you all have the tendency to keep fighting, even if you were to die in the process. After all, it's all or nothing when it comes to a mere group of pirates... isn't it? Hm hm hm hm hm hm!" Obscumentio placed his right fingers over his forehead in sheer amusement, "Yes! This final act is even more exciting than I could ever imagine!"

A loud, and thrilling sound echoed around the inner Obscurum. The Strawhats looked over Obscumentio, and saw the planet's core was glowing a little brighter than before. It made all of the dark energy the core has gathered to expand, and contract briefly, reproducing the same sound over and over again.

"The planet's acting weird again..." Zoro said sternly upon observation.

"What a strange occurrence this is... it's as if Obscurum is about to change." Robin said.

Obscumentio opened his eyes, and the sounds were becoming less frequent. The jester giggled, and addressed at the crew, "Oh, pardon me." He said gracefully, "It's just that I am so anxious to start, that I couldn't contain my enthusiasm." He then placed his hand over his chest, and the Strawhats looked at him, and the core that was still glowing brightly, "You felt it, correct? My heart was beating with excitement. It's that feeling that even made this beautiful world to express my feelings. This world is a part of me; this planet's core made the energy of the dead beat like my heart did just now. This world has done so much for us all, that I can't express my gratitude of it's existence. This world is indeed... perfect!"

"That's a lie!" Luffy yelled fiercely, as his shout echoed throughout inner Obscurum, "This world is ruining everyone's lives! This is the only world that should be destroyed!"

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" Obscumentio laughed, and pointed at Luffy "Your anger is overflowing your thoughts! You don't even know what you're saying! This world is going change everything for a real future! Luffy-san, there is no other world out there that can change for the better except for Obscurum! Think about it; this world will make everyone united! There will be no more quarrels! No more wars; everyone will finally accept each other, and be happy!"

"So what! If everyone were to be the same, life would be absolutely boring!" Luffy replied with clenched fists, "Life is not just about trying to be happy forever; it's about how you want to live with it! Life gives you dreams, dreams that are going to be very hard to turn real! Many things will always come in the way, but dammit, it will feel great to get them out of your path! If you don't succeed, then it doesn't matter; you've tried, and that's all that counts! But if you do.. then in the end... when that dream has come true... that's when you can be happy."

Luffy then cracked his knuckles while gritting his teeth in anger, "What you're trying to do is to destroy the dreams of everyone! You're going to take their lives away, just so you could be happy! I'm not going to take that, you idiot!" Luffy then slammed his fists together, making a dull sound, "Dreams are important to everyone, and you're one of those things that are in the way of making them come true! We're going to kick your ass so that dreams can stay alive!"

The crew prepared themselves to attack Obscumentio once more, while the jester himself merely scoffed at them, "So what you're saying is that everyone deserves to live for their dreams, even though they will end up destroying one another? Hmph! What rubbish! Only a few may live by their dreams, while others must be punished for their interference! I am the greatest of those few, and I intend to flourish those who share my desires, while I will force change on those who don't. I will make everyone happy! That's my dream, and I won't even allow my friends to take that desire away!"

"And we won't let you take everyone else's dreams away neither!" Luffy replied with a fierce wave of his arm, "Life belongs to everyone! Dreams belong to everyone! Your in the way of our dreams! We will not die here, because we have to go to one more world, and fulfill our dreams there! Are you listening to me! WE'RE GOING TO BEAT YOU!"

There was a long pause after Luffy's fierce statement. Luffy and his crew never felt more ready to defeat Obscumentio than they are now. Obscurum's energy beats a little more frequently, as Obscumentio emitted a deadly dark aura around his body. The jester was more than ready to finish this once and for all.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! This has become quite a start for the final act! Now let us end our show, like my dream turning everything else into a nightmare! AHH HAAAAA!" Obscumentio then lunged at the crew, resuming the fight for one last time.

"KEMURI BOSHI!" Usopp took several smoke pellets from his bag, and dropped them on the floor. The pellets exploded into a big smokescreen, engulfing the crew as Obscumentio slammed his fist down at the ground where the Strawhats were standing on, but he only hit the ground, as the crew has already split up in the smoke.

"You can't think this will stop me from finding you!" Obscumentio laughed as he looked around for the crew. He then noticed a silhouette running across a thin part of the smokescreen, "There you are!" Obscumentio went towards the silhouette, but he only dispersed a mirage of Luffy. "Oh?"

"Now!" Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, and Franky took this chance, and charged at Obscumentio from behind. They leaped simultaneously, and strucked their strongest blows onto the back of Obscumentio's knees.

"Ahh!" Obscumentio fell forward knees first, as Luffy then lunged from the smokescreen, and flew towards Obscumentio while pumping up his arms.

"GOMU GOMU NO CANNON!" Luffy thrusts his charged arms forward, directly hitting Obscumentio in the face. The jester gasped in pain as the force of the blow knocked him off his feet, and was flung out of the smokescreen area, and have fallen into a field filled with thunder clouds.

Nami made these clouds from out of the smokescreen after she separated from the crew, as she saw Obscumentio fly into her field, "THUNDERCLOUD TEMPO!" Nami threw several thunder balls from her staff, and into the thunder clouds above Obscumentio.

"Oops! I was careless there for a second! Ha ha ha!" Obscumentio laughed before he tumbled across the ground. The thunder clouds then shot lightning bolts down on him, but the jester quickly recovered from his tumble, and did multiple cartwheels at an incredible pace, avoiding the lightning bolts as they were being shot on the ground behind him.

"Damn!" Nami cursed as her thunder clouds weren't hitting Obscumentio due to his amazing speed.

The jester then made a leap back, jumping out of the clouds' range, as he landed on one knee and foot while skidding back in the process. Obscumentio raised his head, and grinned at the Strawhats, as he then leaped up high in the air, and unleashed several dark, crescent waves with replicas of his face in the front from the swift swipes of his legs.

"Split up!" Luffy yelled as he, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, and Franky ran ran in seperate directions to avoid the smiling waves, as they made impact on the ground, and released several vertical waves one by one afterwards, which was not only dangerous, but it also cleared most of the smokescreen from the platform. Obscumentio laughs, until he notices more smokescreens were covering up the ground again.

"It's useless! I can still feel where you are!" Obscumentio laughed.

"HISSATSU KAYAKUBOSHI!"

Suddenly, hundreds of explosive pellets were being shot from the smokescreen from nearly every direction Obscumentio was facing towards. "Ooooh?" The jester blinked as all the pellets than exploded on him, creating a massive sized dust cloud afterwards.

The dust cloud remained in the air for a brief moment, as Obscumentio then flew out with great speed, dispersing the cloud in the process, "I know you're there, Usopp-kun!" Obscumentio yelled while flying towards the center of the giant smokescreen. "No need to hide from me; I already found you!" Obscumentio then landed on the ground with his fist, creating a powerful dark wave that blew away the entire smokescreen. He thought he have crushed Usopp under his fist, but he only ended up hitting another mirage again. Yet, Obscumentio was still smiling for some reason.

"CIEN FLEUR!" Then from afar, Robin sprouted multiple arms together in one place as they sprouted up diagonally into a big line of arms, and pierced through Obscumentio's chest. The arms from the front end then bended away from eachother, making all of the arms look like a giant fishing hook, "HOOK!"

"Ugh!" Obscumentio gasped in pain as the blood from his chest streamed down across Robin's sprouted arms. It seemed like he couldn't get away, as Franky was charging right at him.

"FRANK KENTAROUS!" Franky leaped into the air, as the front half of his legs vertically seperated forward, getting into his centaur mode. Franky then clamped his legs around Obscumentio's face, as he then charged up his arms with a blue light, "FRANKY BARRAGE! Franky unleashed a flurry of fists directly at Obscumentio's face at point-blank range.

Franky unleashing all his fury on Obscumentio, but inspite of all that, the jester smiled while getting hurt. "What the!" Franky's legs then suddenly sucked into Obscumentio's face as the jester's entire body was turning into a purple blob. "Guah!" Franky was sucked into Obscumentio's blob-like figure, with his hand sticking out before it was completely sucked in.

"Franky!" Chopper cried as he, and the others went to go save Franky from the purple blob.

The blob also sucked in Robin's sprouted arms around it, causing Robin to feel daze, and weak. "Eh.." Robin collapsed on her knees, as she could barely stay conscious.

"Robin! Dammit, let's get rid of this thing!" Luffy yelled as he charged at the blob, "GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!" Luffy unleashed a flurry of stretched fists at the blob, but he wasn't doing anything to it. Luffy then realized that the blob was trying to suck his hands in, so Luffy stopped instantly, and backed away from it. "That was close!"

Zoro attempted to slash the blob apart, while Chopper tried slamming it away with his hooves, but the blob kept expanding, forcing the two to step away. "Nothing's working! We need to think of something fast!" Zoro yelled.

"Stand back! I'll take care of this!" Sanji yelled as he charged at the blob head on, "DIABLE JAMBE!" Sanji skidded forward on his right foot, and spins rapidly to cover it with a coat of heat. Sanji then stopped spinning, and attacked, "MUTTON SHOT!" Sanji swung his blazing leg horizontally, as the flames halted the blob from moving any further, "Gotcha!" Sanji then leaped in the air, and did several front flips before bringing his blazing foot onto the blob, "CONCASSE!"

Sanji brought his blazing leg down on the blob, creating several heat waves that blazed through the blob's figure. The blob was covered in flames, as it squirmed back while melting, dropping Franky, and Robin's sprouted arms behind. Robin quickly regained focus, and dismissed the arms before they could get caught by the flames, while Franky was covered with purple slime while trying to get up.

"Yuck! That clown is really getting on my nerves!" Franky yelled furiously while wiping the slime off himself. Some of the crew went to help him as Obscumentio was slowly turning to his original self. As Obscumentio did, the flames Sanji left on him were transferred to his hands.

"Here you go!" Obscumentio then thrusted hish hands forward, shooting a dark blast of flames towards Luffy, and the others.

Zoro rushed in as he sheathed his swords, "RASHOMON!" Zoro slashed through the giant blast with full force using two swords, splitting the blast into two pieces as they both were flew into different directions.

"Too good of a performance!" Obscumentio commented, as with a wag of finger, the two halves of the blast flew around in a circle, and floated above the jester's palms, "Now how will you fair against this!" Obscumentio slammed the dark flames into the ground, and raised his hands quickly as the flames combined to form a giant wall of dark flames that headed towards Zoro. Zoro was vulnerable from the slash he did, but fortunately for him, Chopper came to his rescue as the reindeer turned into his arm point, and confronted the wall.

"KOKUTEI ROSEO!" Chopper thrusted his hoove from his side, recieving some recoil damage from hitting the flames, but he managed to disperse the wall apart enough to save Zoro from getting burned.

"Yosh! My turn!" Luffy yelled as he ran past Chopper, and headed towards Obscumentio. The jester smiled as transperant replicas of himself flew out of his body, and surrounded Luffy in a circle, "Geh!" Obscumentio, and his replicas then spinned around Luffy, and unleashed a flurry of fists at him. Luffy was nearly caught by this onslaught, as he jumped high to avoid the fists, but Obscumentio, and his replicas stopped, and threw their right fists at Luffy while he was still in midair, "Whoa!" Luffy placed his feet on one of the incoming fists, and jumped off it with haste, avoiding all the fists as they all hit eachother.

"GOMU GOMU NO AME!" Luffy faced down towards the hands, and unleashed a flurry of rapid fists at them, hitting them hard enough so they could separate from each other. "GOMU GOMU NO HANABI!" Luffy twisted his body around as he fell in between the fists, and untwisted his body there, hitting all the fists again as they were knocked back.

"Ha ha ha!" Obscumentio's replicas flew in back into Obscumentio, as the jester then made a huge leap in the air, and flew down towards Luffy with a downward stomp.

"SHURIKEN RYUSEI-GUN!" From afar, Usopp shot multiple strings of shurikens at Obscumentio, as some of the shurikens left several cuts on the jester's body, but Obscumentio recovered from those small cuts shortly afterwards.

"Hmph!" While still falling, Obscumentio then placed his attention on Usopp, as the jester then thrusts his foot at his direction, and fired a dark beam from the bottom of his foot.

Usopp gasped, and ran far away from the beam, but the beam hits the ground behind him, and released a dark spherical explosion, knocking Usopp off his feet, as he then tumbled forward across the ground, "Ugghhh!"

"Usopp!" Luffy cried as he furiously glared at Obscumentio, and faced his legs at him, "GOMU GOMU NO YARI!" Luffy stretched his legs, and kicked Obscumentio right up across his chin.

"Ah ha ha!" Obscumentio giggled upon getting hit, as he flipped back in midair, and warped in front of Luffy. Luffy didn't had to react to this, as Obscumentio then brought down his fist at Luffy, hitting him hard as Luffy crashed, and bounced off the floor.

"Agh!" Luffy cried, but did several backflips upon the rebound, and skidded backwards on his feet. Obscumentio landed on the ground as well, and opened his eyes with a smile, to see several dark thunder clouds surrounding him. Around him as well, was Nami, and her four mirage figures, with their staff's charged up with electricity.

"I've got you now! THUNDER LANCE TEMPO!" Nami, and her mirages raised their staffs, as the electricity from the fake and real dark clouds were then shot towards the staff, and Obscumentio was going to get shocked as he was in the way. The jester already know which one was the real lightning bolt, but he dodged all of them anyway by ducking, and leaning on his left knee, with his right leg stretched out to the side, and his hands spreads out. "He dodged it again?"

"Ha ha ha! Is there more you wish to show me, Nami-san?" Obscumentio asked.

"CIEN FLEUR!" Then suddenly, multiple row of arms sprouted from beneath Obscumentio, "THORN GARDEN!" The arms sprouted into a form of thorn bush, as they all impaled through Obscumentio's body, legs, and neck.

"Gugghhhughh!" Obscumentio coughed up some blood, and sets his gaze on Robin, who glared at him, as he was only smiling back, "Ah ha.. you're so cruel..."

"I'll be even crueler until you're no longer a threat." Robin replied bitterly.

"Ha ha!" Obscumentio laughed as he then broke free in the most painful way by spinning his body rapidly to knock away the arms before they disappeared.

"Aghh!" Robin cried in pain from the damage her arms received as she fell on her back.

"Robin!" Nami dismissed her mirages, and went to check up on Robin, as Obscumentio kept spinning while moving around the platform. Dark streams of energy were circling around Obscumentio's body as he spins, and was heading towards the girls.

"Stop it!" Chopper yelled, as he galloped towards Obscumentio in his horn point, "ROSEO KEIKAN!" Chopper forcefully slammed his antlers at Obscumentio's ankles, and pushed the jester back with his antlers, trying to stop him from spinning. Chopper applied all his strength into his antlers, as the force of Obscumentio's spin was making the floor crack beneath Chopper's hands in hooves. "Slow down!"

In result of his efforts, Chopper was finally slowing Obscumentio down, but only by a bit, as it seems that Chopper can't hold his position much longer. "I can't... hold on..."

"I'm coming, Chopper! Hold him a little longer!" Sanji yelled as he dashed at Obscumentio, before making a huge leap towards the jester's upper body. Sanji spins his body horizontally, and extended his leg out as he kicked Obscumentio across the face with his blazing foot, "JOUE SHOOT!"

This made Obscumentio spin even slower, as he then spinned away from the girls, before he finally stopped spinning, and tried to regain his footing afterwards.

"HINOTORI BOSHI!" After recovering for a bit, Usopp fired a flaming phoenix at Obscumentio from afar. The phoenix flew across the floor, until it blazed into Obscumentio's chest. Obscumentio was speechless as he staggered back while the flames were burning his body.

"ASURA!" Zoro stood in front of Obscumentio while he was distracted by the pain, as Zoro then turned into his Asura form, "ICHIBUGIN!" Zoro slashed through Obscumentio's body with all nine swords simultaneously, leaving huge cuts all over the jester as the slashes were powerful enough to wipe off the flames off him as well. Obscumentio remained speechless as he bled from nearly every part of his body. As he staggered forward, his arms emitted a powerful dark aura, and went flying around the area, trying to hit the crew with full force as the left one tried to slam Zoro from the side, but the swordsman swung all his swords at the hand to knock off course, but still got injured anyway, "Grr!"

"Yaah!" Usopp ducked as the right hand flew over him, nearly hitting him the process. Everyone was defending themselves from the hands as Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji grouped together, and ignored the hands as they went for Obscumentio while he seemed distracted.

The hands saw what they were up to, as they flew over the trio, and got in their way. The hands then rocketed towards them, as Zoro and Sanji fought back.

"MAKYUUSEN!"

"FLAMBAGE SHOT!"

Zoro leaped, and spins his swords around in circle, slashing at the right hand repeatedly, while Sanji kicks the left hand pretty hard with his blazing foot. Both of the hands were flung away from each other, clearing the path for Luffy, as he took in a deep breath, and twisted his body around while running forward in the process. He then released the air behind him, as he propels towards Obscumentio with a fierce look.

"GOMU GOMU NO STORM!" Luffy unleashed a constant barrage of powerful punches, hitting Obscumentio at every front part of his body. Obscumentio was defenseless; he was getting punched around like a rag doll. Obscumentio received more injuries than ever, as Luffy stopped with the punches as he flew even closer to the jester. "And.. CANNON!" Luffy thrusts his palms at Obscumentio's chest with all his might, knocking Obscumentio back farther than his barrage of punches did, as the jester skidded a long way back on his feet while leaning forward.

He stopped skidding as he managed to retain his footing after that beating, as Luffy landed on the floor, and gasped along with his crew to see Obscumentio smiling again, as his injuries recovered instantly.

"Nice try!" Obscumentio said as his hands floated back around him, and waved his right hand to create a dark hurricane that grew more powerful by the second.

"Gyergh! Aaaahhh!" Luffy, and his entire crew were sucked into the hurricane, as it spins them around and around, until the upper half of the hurricane bended down until the top end was facing on the ground. Obscumentio then heard thuds from within that end of the hurricane, which made him smile out of pleasure, as he waved his left hand, dismissing the hurricane as he could see all the members of the Strawhat pirates, who were slammed into the ground thanks to the hurricane's current.

The crew lied on the ground as if they were dead, as Obscumentio laughed at them, "Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! We're back on square one, it seems! Oh my, you must have thought you got me there! Ho ho ho! If the things you have done to me before haven't finished me off, it will certaintly be no different in that pitiful attempt! What's even more hilarious is that I was playing with your level again! Saying that just makes this situation twice as funny as before! Ah ha ha ha ha ha! If this is how you fight for your dreams, then you're certaintly a lazy bunch! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

The Strawhats remained motionless on the floor, but they appeared to be still conscious, as Luffy gazed up in the air with a furious look.

_"My name is Dimentio, the charming magician, at your service."_

_"Woah, you are a magician? Can you do a magic trick?"_

Luffy gritted his teeth, and sat up, while his crew were getting up as well, "One more time!" He yelled, "We're not going to give up this easily!"

Obscumentio smiled at Luffy, "Be my guest; the final act is still far from over." Obscumentio said as he spreads out his hands, and floated in the air, "Come, I'll let you make the next move."

The Strawhats took some time to regain their focus, and charged at Obscumentio once again. When all of a sudden, a violent tremor shook the entire platform, knocking the Strawhats off balance.

"It's an earthquake! Hold on!" Sanji yelled as he, and the others were acting careful on their surroundings.

Sections of the entire platform were slanting in different directions, making the once plain field a nearly impossible area to walk on. Obscumentio was safe as he floated higher in the air, while the Strawhats were sliding down from the ground they were on, and fell on a part of the platform that was still horizontal. "It's too dangerous to stay here! We have to keep moving!" Zoro yelled.

The Strawhats ran across some of sections that were still slanting, as two sections ended up slamming into eachother from behind the crew.

"There has to be an easier to get through this place!" Sanji yelled while running.

"DOSCIENTOS FLEUR; FLOOR!" Robin sprouted countless of arms from the slanted floors, to form a horizontal ground of arms, which was not only walkable, but also prevented the floors they sprouted from to slant any further, "Urgh.. I don't know how long I can hold this!"

"This is good enough for one hit! Let's go, bros!" Franky yelled as he, and the others jumped on the floor of arms where it was safe. Franky ran ahead, as Zoro and Sanji ran towards a slanted floor ahead that was completely from the ground.

Zoro lung at it, and headed towards the top, "DAIBUTSU GIRI!" Zoro performed multiple horizontal slashes at the big chunk of the slanted floor as he fell, leaving it in several pieces as Sanji leaped over Zoro, and flew at them.

"JENGA HOU!" Sanji kicked each of the pieces cut by Zoro one by one, as they flew towards Obscumentio's direction. Franky was way ahead in the slanted field, as he took a deep breath, and looked up towards the flying chunks of the floor flying over him.

"FRESH HELL!" Franky breathed out an immense, blue flame that engulfed the chunks, making them look like blue meteorites as three of them hits Obscumentio head on.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Obscumentio laughed as he thrusted his palm, and knocked the other blue meteorites back at the Strawhats.

"ROKUREN MAMUSHIBOSHI!" Usopp fired several rows of pellets that moved in a snake like pattern, as they all destroyed the meteorites with several explosions, leaving a field of dust clouds afterwards.

Obscumentio smiled, but then looked surprised, as Luffy appeared flying out of the dust clouds, holding a massive boulder with two arms. "Take this!" When he got close, Luffy swung, and smashed the boulder directly into Obscumentio's face, with the boulder crumbling into pieces in the process.

"Ouch!" Obscumentio said lightly, before he slapped Luffy into the ground, where he tumbled backwards before he stopped on Robin's floor of arms. Obscumentio's wounds healed, as he the jester formed several gravity orbs around the field, which obviously messed up the gravity as the entire floor began to float up around the air.

"Whoaa!" The Strawhats floated up in the air as well, as they went to get a hold of their footing by grabbing onto the floor of arms Robin still has holding some of the platform's pieces together. While the Strawhats tried to retain in the gravity fields, Obscumentio fired a gravity between them.

"Look out!" Luffy yelled as he, and the others were then blown away from eachother thanks to the gravity of the orb as Robin's floor of arms disappeared also.

"Yahh!" Nami and Chopper gently landed on a big piece of the platform that was closer to Obscumentio, as Nami frowned before she raised her staff, "COOL CHARGE!" Nami swung her staff diagonally, cooling the area around her and Chopper, as she then started spinning the front of her staff like a fan, blowing some of the cool air towards some of the other floating platform pieces in her direction. "ICY FLOOR TEMPO!"

Nami thrusts her staff into the land she was on, releasing a colder wave that froze the cold air she blew in front of her, into a slide made of ice. The slide was formed between several platform pieces, and reached towards where Obscumentio was. "Chopper, do us a favor, and get him!"

"Yeah!" Chopper replied as he then turned into his guard point, and began rolling along the slide, and rolled faster by the second. As he rolled, the ice track was covering Chopper's fur with ice, making him look like a big ice ball as Chopper then flew towards Obscumentio from the track, "SPIKE BALL!" Chopper's fur formed several spikes around him, and with the ice on him, Chopper looked like giant ice ball with spikes as he spins down at Obscumentio. The jester wasn't intimidated, as he simply backslapped Chopper away, despite that some spikes impaled through his hand in the process. "Waah!" Chopper flew across the field, destroying some of the floating platform pieces, and headed towards some of his comrades.

"Watch it!" With no choice in hand, Sanji kicked Chopper away with his blazing foot, melting the ice on him as Chopper reverted back to his brain point, where Robin sprouted a net of arms to catch him afterwards. "Chopper! You okay!"

"Uh-huh..." Chopper panted in a exhausted manner. The arms brought Chopper back to Robin, as a giant dark orb suddenly formed over the entire crew.

"Not again!" Franky yelled as the giant dark orb pulled in the entire Strawhat crew up towards it, along with the platform pieces following behind them. Obscumentio then teleports above them, and laughed as he dropped some square blocks of dark energy at the crew.

"HYAKU-HACHI POUNDOU HOU!" Zoro swung his swords in a circular motion, creating a cutting wave that spiraled towards the blocks. The wave hits them, and slowed them down greatly, as the gravity field around them pulled the crew in, allowing them to walk on them without falling off.

The Strawhats were still in danger, as the platform pieces were about to crash right into them. "GEAR THIRD!" Luffy bit the joint of his thumb, and blow a massive amount of air into it, inflating his arm to a size of a giant's, as he then raised his giant arm, and hits the pile of the platform pieces apart with just one punch. As soon as he did, Obscumentio fired a some small projectiles that made the square blocks the Strawhats were on to explode, knocking them out of the air, as they all fell to the platform below. "Aaaahhh!"

"No, not just yet!" Obscumentio snapped his fingers, turning the floating platform pieces into dark water.

The water went through the crew, and filled up the floating platform with water as the Strawhats fell into the pool one by one. Nami, and the others emerged from the water, as Nami turned around with a worried look.

"Luffy! Chopper! Robin!" Nami exclaimed as she looked around for those three, but couldn't see them anywhere, "They can't swim! We need to save them!"

"I'll find them!" Franky yelled as he dived into the dark water, and swims as quickly as he could to find his friends. While he did that, Obscumentio warped over the water surface, and placed his hand in the water.

"Hey, you bastard! You must know that Luffy, Chopper, and Robin-chwan can't swim! I'll never forgive you for this!" Sanji yelled as he swims quickly towards Obscumentio.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! That kind of suspense is what makes the final act interesting!" Obscumentio replied as he raised his hand from the water, creating a big wave that took the Strawhats that were in the water, and knocking them deep into the water.

All the Strawhats were now underwater, and it was draining the life out of them. Sanji quickly recovered, and grabbed Nami to help her escape. Zoro, and Usopp swims up quickly on their owned, as Franky was then seen carrying Luffy, Chopper, and Robin by his shoulders, and was rocketing pass them all from the massive air release from his rear.

"Baaaahh!" Franky gasped for air as he, Luffy, Chopper, and Robin were completely out of the water thanks to his rear blast. Up in the air, Obscumentio waited for them as the jester leaned towards them when they flew in close. "Ugh! Get out of our way! WEAPONS LEFT!"

Franky fired multiple blasts from his wrist, but Obscumentio leaned sideways to avoid all of them. "Ha ha!" Obscumentio then countered by swinging his leg sideways.

"CINCUENTA FLEUR!" Multiple arms then sprouted from Obscumentio's attacking ankle, and caught Franky, and the others, and tossed them up high so they could avoid the kick. Robin has already regained consciousness, including Luffy and Chopper, as the other Strawhats emerged from the water, and looked what was going on.

"There they are! Get them guys!" Usopp yelled while shaking his fist in the air.

"GOMU GOMU NO WHIP!" Luffy fell as he stretched his leg, and kicked Obscumentio across the face. Chopper, Robin, and Franky fell with him, as Franky tossed Chopper above Obscumentio's head.

"KOKUTEI CROSS!" Chopper turned into his arm point, and thrusts his hooves through Obscumentio's head, knocking the jester down to the deadly dark water.

"Eh.." Obscumentio halted himself in midair inches away from the water, and touched it, causing everyone in the water to be knocked up in the air, before the water turned back into the platform.

"Agh!" The Strawhats fell hard on the floor, as Luffy was about to get right back up again, but Obscumentio attacked him by lowering his fist at him.

"Whoa!" Luffy backflipped to avoid, as Obscumentio followed his attack with a lower leg sweep, but Luffy avoided again by doing a flipping over the jester's leg sideways. "GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" While in the midpoint of his flip, Luffy stretched his leg towards Obscumentio's face, but the jester moved his head to the side to avoid. Obscumentio was about to counter, but Franky jumped in, and punched Obscumentio across his left cheek with his steel, knocking the jester's head closer to Luffy's stretched leg. Luffy used the same leg to wrap it around Obscumentio's leg, and stretched his arm to wrap it around one of Obscumentio's horns, as Luffy then pulled himself directly towards the jester's face, "GOMU GOMU NO ARROW!"

Luffy planted his right knee and fist directly in the center of Obscumentio's face, as Luffy's unwrapped his limbs from the jester before he was flung back. "Ah ha ha ha! That's still not enough!" Obscumentio laughed as he flipped back on his feet with his wounds already healed, and created a pair of dark claws around his fingers. "AH HA HA HA HA!" Obscumentio swung his claws across each other, creating dark and thin waves that headed towards the crew's direction.

Zoro got in front of his crew, and raised his swords over his head, "ZOU TSUNOBOE!" Zoro did a clockwise, and a counter-clockwise spin with his swords extended, creating an invisible force that destroyed the lower halves of the dark waves, but the upper waves flew over them, and sliced through one of the teeth-like mountains into pieces.

Obscumentio then teleported in front of Zoro, and swiped his claws at him, but Zoro parried using his blades as he and Obscumentio were clashing against each other for ten seconds, until Obscumentio managed to slash through the top of Zoro's shoulders.

"Ughhh!" Zoro staggered back as his shoulders bled, as Obscumentio then thrusted his left claw at Zoro to finish him off.

"TROISIEME HACHE!" Then suddenly, Sanji stepped in front of Zoro, and triple kicked Obscumentio's claw with his blazing foot nearly simultaneously, knocking it back over Obscumentio's side, but Obscumentio used his other claw to swipe at Sanji and Zoro horizontally, but the two ducked to avoid, and rolled over to the side, as Obscumentio then saw Franky's arms inflating with his tube between them.

"COUP DE VENT!" Franky fired a massive current of air directly into Obscumentio's body. Obscumentio bled from the mouth from the current, but remained in place as Obscumentio swiped his claws at Franky, but was stopped by Sanji, who kicked Obscumentio's claws off course with a strong swing of his blazing leg.

"CYCLONE TEMPO!" Nami then threw a part of her bended staff at Obscumentio, as the staff released a strong wind that struck into the jester's face, knocking him off balance.

Obscumentio seemed like he was hesitating as he quickly did several backflips to get some flips, but during the midpoint of his last flip, a tree of arms sprouted right behind him, "BIG TREE!" The arms bended, and swung their upper half at Obscumentio, but the jester smirked as he performed an air jumping, jumping over the tree of arms to avoid it entirely.

"YOTSU SUNE-KU BAKUHA!" From a great distance, Usopp fired several rows of explosives moving in snake-like patterns. Obscumentio floated in midair, and absorbed the pellets by opening a dark portal, where the pellets flew into afterwards. The portal closed, as Obscumentio raised his left hand, and fired dark energy orbs from his palm. The orbs formed together to form several dark snakes that flew towards the Strawhats in great speed. "Ahh!

"GEAR SECOND!" Luffy turned into his gear second form, and lunged towards the snakes while twisting his body, "JET HANABI!" Luffy untwisted his body in a split second, punching in every direction in front of him with great force.

All the dark snakes were destroyed from the fists, as they disappeared into thin air. Luffy landed on the ground, and charged all the way towards Obscumentio with great speed.

_"Now I would like for you to look under your hat." Dimentio said as Luffy was confused at first, until he took off his hat to see the card with Dimentio's face on it. Luffy's and Chopper's eyes popped out of their heads as soon as they saw that._

_"Holy cow! How did that get here? Man, you are the greatest magician I have ever seen!" Luffy said excitedly._

"TWIN JET PISTOL!" Luffy slams his fists on the ground hard enough for him to go super high up in the air, and fly to where Obscumentio is, "JET WHIP!" Luffy swung his stretched leg at Obscumentio with great speed, but the jester lowered his head to avoid, and countered with several beam shots that came out of his fingers, "Gughh!" Luffy took in each shot, and was shot higher in the air while the dark beams covered him in dark energy for a brief moment, but Luffy quickly recovered as he took in a deep breath, and released the air behind him to fly back towards Obscumentio, "JET GATLING!" Luffy unleashed a barrage of rapid fists at Obscumentio, with his arms turning invisible in the process.

Obscumentio gracefully took some steps back, avoiding Luffy's fists with no fear as Luffy was instead hitting the ground, making the platform tremble a bit. While avoiding, Obscumentio gave Luffy a wink, which caught Luffy's attention as a replica of Obscumentio's face appeared right behind him.

"Uaaghh!" Luffy cried in pain as the face laughed while shooting several squared projectiles from it's mouth, and shot Luffy in the back over and over. The face disappeared as Luffy limplessly fell all the way towards the ground while covered in smoke from the projectiles.

"I got you, Luffy!" Chopper exclaimed as he was in his horn point, and leaped in the air to catch Luffy with his back. Chopper continued to gallop, as Luffy regained his focus, and held onto Chopper's back.

Zoro, Sanji, and Franky followed the two as Obscumentio then raised his finger, and shot long dark arrows at the crew. "Split up!" Zoro yelled as everyone charging at Obscumentio separated to avoid the arrows. But they couldn't get away from them completely, as the arrows were homing at them, and they wouldn't stop until they hit their target. "Get out of our way!" Zoro slashed a big arrow so he could keep on moving, but not until he received some recoil just by his blades touching the arrow. "Grr!"

Sanji was running faster than the others, so he had an easier time avoiding the arrows, while Franky was not so fast, and had to punch through some of them, only to get hurt anyway, "Agh! Dammit!"

While those three were slowed down by the arrows, Chopper ran faster than before, as Luffy grabbed his antlers from behind, and jumped off of Chopper while holding them as his arms stretched, "JET ROCKET!" Luffy sprung from Chopper's antlers, and soured towards Obscumentio.

"There's no need to rush. We can keep this act up as long as you want." Obscumentio said before he disappeared, and reappeared behind Luffy upside-down in midair. Luffy kept souring as he seemed like he was about to crash into the floor, but Luffy flipped upside-down, and grabbed Obscumentio by the horns before he could touch the ground. "Oh?"

"JET MISSILE!" Luffy sprunged directly towards Obscumentio, and tackled right into his face.

"Ooooohh!" The sheer force from Luffy's tackle made Obscumentio do multiple flips in an uncontrollable manner as Luffy flew passed them with an angry look. "Eeerrghh... ah ha ha!" But then, Obscumentio stopped himself with ease, as he got back on the ground on one knee, and thrusts his palm at the floor, creating a tornado around himself. Luffy, and the others close by got caught by it, and were being spins around at tremendous speed.

"Oh no! We need to save them!" Usopp yelled as he was with Nami and Robin, watching the tornado from a safe distance.

Nami bended her staff into a triangle, and gave it to Robin "Robin, spin this counter-clockwise as hard as you can! It's our only chance of stopping that thing!"

"Alright!" Robin said as she sprouted a chord of arms from her palm, and wrapped them around Nami's staff, "SLALOM VINE!" Robin unwrapped the arms from the staff, and released as the staff spins multiple times before reaching towards Obscumentio's tornado.

"Go! HURRICANE TEMPO!" Nami shouted, as her staff created a hurricane between itself, and the hurricane was spinning at the opposite direction of Obscumentio's tornado. Both of the winds hit each other, and cancelled each others force nearly simultaneously, as they then both disappeared, revealing Obscumentio standing in the ground afterwards.

"Hmm?" Obscumentio looked up to see Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, and Franky falling down towards him. The five charged up their attacks, ready to unleash them at the jester below them.

"$541,000,000 BERRI CRUSH!" Luffy unleashed a constant barrage of rapid fists; Zoro goes into his asura form, and spins with his swords extended; Sanji spins with his blazing leg facing downward; Chopper turns into his Arm Point, and rapidly thrusted his hooves downward; and Franky released a Coup de Vent backwards to fall with a greater force. Obscumentio didn't bother to step away as all five of them crashed onto him on the same time.

"Whooaa!" Nami, Usopp, and Robin covered their eyes as once Luffy, and the others attacked Obscumentio simultaneously, a massive explosion of different kinds of energy erupted where Obscumentio stood, taking everything down in it's path.

But then all of a sudden, dark lightning bolts appeared from where the explosion took place, and out came Sanji, Chopper, and Franky, electrified from the dark electricity as they were blown all the way back to where Nami, Usopp, and Robin stood. "Gaaggghh!"

"Guys! Are you alright!" Usopp asked at the trio, but they were too hurt to reply. The dust of the explosion cleared as Usopp, and the others could see Zoro there on the ground. The Zoro was on his hands and knees in pain, as Luffy was facing towards Obscumentio, who had dark electricity coursing along his body.

"Don't you just love it when you're immune to a certain thing while your friends aren't?" Obscumentio said with glee, "It makes it easier for me to see the mental stress being expressed in your face! Ah ha ha ha ha!"

_"You are really cool! Do you want to be a part of my crew?" Luffy asked._

Luffy gritted his teeth, and lunged at Obscumentio, "JET BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusts his palms at Obscumentio, but the jester blocked with his hand, but he skidded backwards on his feet nonetheless.

"Be careful, now. You don't want your crew to get hurt, do you?" Obscumentio said with a smile as he slowly moved his hand close to Zoro.

"No! Get away from him!" Luffy yelled as he tried to save Zoro, but he wasn't fast enough to get to him in time. Zoro looked with an angry look as Obscumentio about to touch him, and electrify him.

"LIGHTNING ROD!" Nami retrieved her staff, as she sticked the bottom end of it on the ground, and charged the top end with electricity. Nami's staff then absorbed most of the electricity from Obscumentio's body, leaving only enough volts to shock a mouse. The top end of the staff was now covered with dark electricity, as Obscumentio looked at Nami afterwards

"Egh!" Zoro leaped out of the way to save himself, and rolled back to his feet, "TAKANAMI!" Zoro swung his sword, creating a strong gust that headed towards Obscumentio's face, but the jester blocked it with ease using only the back of his hand. Obscumentio then turned his body at Nami with a soft smile, "Very clever, Nami-san. However, I don't intend to run out of power at all." Obscumentio then raised his leg back, intending to kick the defenseless Nami, who quickly pulled her staff out of the ground, but didn't have the time to do anything else.

"Nami!" Luffy wrapped his arms around Nami, and ran away carrying before Obscumentio swung his leg forward, releasing three streams of darkness that coursed forwardly across the ground. Luffy ran faster then the streams as Nami dropped her with the others, and turned towards the dark streams, "JET AXE!"

Luffy stretched his leg up, and slammed it down hard on the floor, creating a force that dark streams stopped in front of him. But then, unexpectedly, Aternecos were coming of those streams.

"It's those creatures again from before!" Robin exclaimed.

"Aternecos..." Nami gasped, as Sanji, Chopper, and Franky got back up, and glared at them.

"So, what are we waiting for!" Franky asked while cracking his knuckles, "If we have to fight these guys, then let's kick their asses already!"

The Aternecos charged at the crew, who fought back fiercely as they were taking them out one by one. "Whoa!" An Aterneco with an axe for a hand attacked Usopp, who avoided quickly, but ended up falling on his chest, "Ouch.. huh!" Usopp then found his impact dial on the floor, and picked it up. He then turned around, and absorbed the Aterneco's axe with the impact dial. "Get out of my way!" Usopp needed some space as most Aternecos attacked him, but Usopp kept absorbing their attacks while he ran.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Go! Attack your future kind all you want! You're going to end up like them shortly! Ah ha ha ha!" Obscumentio laughed while watching the Strawhats fight the Aternecos.

"HIRYU KAEN!" But from behind, Zoro slashed through Obscumentio's back before landing on the ground. Obscumentio was speechless as his cut bursts into flames afterwards.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! I'm afraid fire won't cut it!" Obscumentio said with a sneer. Zoro turned towards him, and gasped as Obscumentio's body was then covered with purple magma.

Back with the others, the Aternecos have been defeated, as Nami turned towards Obscumentio, and saw what was going on. "That's definitely not good!" Nami then looked at her staff, which still had the electricity that it absorbed earlier, "Sanji, follow me!"

"Yes, Nami-san!" Sanji replied as he and Nami went to aid Zoro, who made several cutting waves at Obscumentio's magma, but that only made it spread even faster.

"Dammit!" Zoro quickly sheathed his swords, and got into a drawing position, "SHISHI SONSON!" Zoro drew out one sword fiercely, delivering a devastating slash at the magma that most of it was blown in the air. Unfortunately, that was bad, as the magma then formed into a big wave that looked impossible to avoid. "Shit!"

"GLACIER TEMPO!" Nami then ran past Zoro, and slammed her staff on the ground, creating a glacier of ice that blocked the magma.

The glacier didn't last long as it was melting quickly by the magma's heat. Zoro and Nami stepped back as Sanji then ran past them, and lunged at the glacier, "ANTI-MANNER KICK COURSE!" Sanji delivered a powerful at the glacier from behind, causing the whole thing to tip over, and cover the magma beneath it. The glacier melted afterwards, but fortunately, the water from the glacier was enough to turn the lava into solid rock, and the magma around Obscumentio also turned solid as well.

"Useless!" Obscumentio laughed as he broke free from the rocks with a simple raise of his hands, scattering the rocks around himself as Zoro and Sanji knocked some of it away to prevent getting hit by them. "Show me more of your willpower!"

Obscumentio lunged at Zoro, Nami, and Sanji, who were about to fight back, until Obscumentio looked towards his right, and saw a massive-sized fist made of sprouted arms heading at his direction, "GRAN FLEUR!" Robin's massive sized arm punched Obscumentio directly at the left side of his body.

"Uuugghhh!" Obscumentio soured sideways, but recovered instantly by doing multiple cartwheels across the ground, and skidded sideways on his feet. "Ah ha ha!" Obscumentio raised his hand, and formed a dark energy sphere from the tip of his finger. He then fired the sphere at Robin's giant arm, as the sphere made replicas itself before they all exploded onto the giant arm's fist, not only making it disappear, but also harming Zoro, Nami, and Sanji who were still nearby.

"Ergh!" Robin panted excessively as she, and the others that were harmed are still able to fight on, but felt more exhausted than ever.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! It's only a matter of time before you can't fight anymore! Ah ha ha ha!" Obscumentio laughed.

"Ready, Luffy!" Usopp asked as he, Franky, and Chopper in his heavy point was pulling back at the big elastic band of the Kuwagata slingshot Franky set up just now.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Luffy yelled as he reverted back to normal, and jumped towards the band before twisting his body around multiple times, until he took form of a ball, "BALL LUFFY!" Luffy landed in the front of center of the rubber band, ready to be launched at Obscumentio, "Okay! Don't miss, guys!"

"We won't! HISSATSU LUFFY CANNONBALL!" Usopp, Chopper, and Franky then released the band, as Luffy was shot towards Obscumentio at tremondous speed.

"Huh?" Obscumentio looked towards Luffy, but that was the only thing he could do, as Luffy slammed his ball-figure directly in the center of Obscumentio's stomach with such tremendous force, that several cracks appeared behind the jester. "Aaaaaagghhh!"

"Take that!" Luffy yelled as he reverted back to normal, and landed back on the ground as he watched Obscumentio stagger back. "What the!" Luffy gasped as Obscumentio suddenly barfed out a cloud of dark energy, which spreads throughout most of the platform, and caught all the Strawhats by surprise.

"Ugh! It's pitch black in here!" Nami gasped as Zoro and Sanji fiercely looked at their surroundings for anything suspicious. Zoro sensed something, and quickly ran towards his right.

"There he is!" Zoro exclaimed as he ran while getting ready to strike, "ONI GIRI!" Zoro cross-slashed through something that wasn't visible. Zoro turned around, and saw a copy of Obscumentio's face lit up, brightening up a part of the dark mist. "What's this!" Zoro asked as the face laughed before it released a spherical explosion.

"Did you hear that!" Franky asked while running around aimlessly in the dark mist.

"I don't know! I can't make anything out of this place! It's too dark!" Usopp replied.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" Obscumentio's laughter echoed throughout the mist, startling the Strawhats, "Oh where, oh where, I might be, you may ask. Try as hard as you might, I'm sure you'll find me eventually."

Luffy gave a sharp eyeout at his dark surroundings, hearing nothing but Obscumentio's laughter. "There! GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!" Luffy stretched his leg in front of him, only to hit a copy of Obscumentio's face that brightened up the area. Luffy gritted his teeth in anger, until he then saw the real Obscumentio standing nearly next to the face that's about to blow up, "There you are! GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy stretched his fist, and delivered a punch straight into Obscumentio's cheek.

Then the Obscumentio face exploded, not only releasing a spherical explosion, but making all the dark mist to float high up in the air.

Nami, Sanji, and Robin could be seen helping Zoro up after that explosion he took from before, while Usopp, Chopper, and Franky were relieved to see their surroundings again. The crew then saw Luffy, still having his arm stretched, and having his fist pushing up against Obscumentio's cheek.

"I see you all have escaped after all." Obscumentio giggled as a thunderous sound was made in the cloudy mist that was in the air, "Oh? I think it's going to rain."

The clouds then started to rain a dark substance, and once the crew felt the drops land on them repeatedly, their entire body were in sheer pain.

"Aaahhh! What is this! This stuff feels like acid!" Franky yelled. The others felt the same way, and they were getting even more weaker as seconds passed by.

_"My objective, you say?" Dimentio asked, "Well I cant really say, but what I can say is that I like to help people that are in need of help._

_Luffy then angrily looked at Dimentio. "You are more likely helping the bad guys to win!"_

Luffy ignored the pain he was feeling, and pumped the flow of his blood to turn into his Gear Second form again, "Don't just stand there, guys! We need to beat this guy!"

The Strawhats did as Luffy as said, as they all charged at Obscumentio from multiple directions. Obscumentio sighed, as he raised his fingers at the crew to fire bullets at them, "CUATRO MANO!" Robin sprouted multiple arms from the hands, which formed together to create two pairs of bigger arms on each of Obscumentio's hands. The arms bended Obscumentio's fingers up, forcing them to shoot up in the air.

"SANREN HINOTORI BOSHI!" Usopp fired three flaming phoenixes from his slingshot simultaneously at Obscumentio, but the jester made a huge leap, spreads his legs apart as the phoenixes flew underneath, and exploded in flames in one of the tooth-shaped mountain far away behind him.

"EXTRA HACHE!" Sanji then made a fierce leap at Obscumentio while he was still in midair, and unleashed a barrage of flaming kicks directly in between of Obscumentio's legs. "I'll make you less of a man than you are now!"

"Oh ho ho! As if you actually had that kind of power to begin with!" Obscumentio giggled as he then created an invisible force that distorted the area around him for a brief moment, harming Sanji mentally as he was knocked back onto the floor.

"STRONG RIGHT!" Franky launched his right arm at Obscumentio from the right side, but Obscumentio reared his head back to avoid. Chopper got behind him, and lunged at him in his arm point.

"KOKUTEI DIAMOND!" Chopper thrusts his hoove fiercely at Obscumentio's head, but again, the jester avoid by leaning over to the side while landing on the ground on one foot. Obscumentio then saw Luffy running towards his face.

"JET BAZOOKA!" Luffy thrusts his palms directly in Obscumentio's face, but the jester countered by spinning his body around in circles with one leg extended, kicking everyone that was close to him. "Ughh!" Luffy, and his crew were knocked back a bit, as the dark rain was getting unbearable for them to ignore.

"Ah ha ha! You're only leading yourselves to your doom!" Obscumentio said before hopping back on his feet.

"INFINITO FLEUR!" Robin crossed her limbs, creating a field of petals that engulfed over the crew, and Obscumentio before disappearing, "AMARALYSIS!" Robin spreads out her arms, sprouting multiple arms in an instant in the diameter of where her petals extended. The appearance of the arms created an invisible force that blew away the drops of black water off the Strawhats, on the ground, and in the air, but it was only for a brief moment as the arms disappeared, and the rain was about to shower the crew again.

But from being clean from the water, the Strawhats manage to regain their focus, as Nami quickly bended her staff, and threw it towards the clouds like a boomerang, "TYPHOON TEMPO!"

The staff was absorbing all the water from the rain, and eventually the clouds got sucked in by the staff as well. The staff created a typhoon of black water, as it headed towards Obscumentio. "Oohh!" Obscumentio got hit by the typhoon, and was soaked from head to toe from the black water. The water had no affect on him, unfortunately, but it served as a good chance for the Strawhats to attack.

"JET RIFLE!" Luffy flew, and delivered a spinning fist directly in Obscumentio's face. Obscumentio was knocked off his feet, as Zoro ran under him, and got into his Asura form.

"ICHIBUGIN!" Zoro performed multiple swipes, and left hundred of cuts on Obscumentio's back, as the jester was about to hit the ground, but not until Sanji got to him from the left side.

"COLLIER SHOOT!" Sanji did a side kick, and planted his blazing foot against Obscumentio's face. The jester cried in agony as the kick sends him souring sideways across the platform. But the jester landed on his hands and feet, and countered with a leg sweep, creating a dark wave with a copy of his face in the front as the crew split up to avoid it as it flew by, and sliced several tooth-shaped mountains that were in other side of the platform. The upper halves fell off the platform, never to be seen again, as Usopp was amazed by all this.

"Damn, he's still too strong! It's a miracle that we're still alive!" Usopp said while wiping some sweat off his brow.

Franky then turned back, and smirked, "Then we'll just have to give a miracle of our own! Follow me, Longnose! I got a supaa idea!"

"Huh! Wait up!" Usopp exclaimed as he, and Franky ran off somewhere, while the others went to attack Obscumentio again.

"Ah ha ha ha! How's this!" Obscumentio asked as he sends off his hands to deal with the Strawhats. The hands speed walked at them using their fingers, creating short-ranged dark waves upon each step they took. They then went to flick at Luffy when he was close, but Luffy ducked as low as he could to avoid both of their attacks.

"TWIN JET STAMP!" Luffy flipped into a handstand, and stretched his legs to his sides, kicking both the hands with great force, that they were knocked off the ground. The hands recovered instantly, and attacked back at Luffy with their figures incased in fists.

"RASHOMON!"

"CONCASSE!"

Zoro draw-slashed through the right hand with two swords, while Sanji stomped his blazing heel on the knuckles of the left hand. At first, the hands acted as if they were injured, but then countered attacked, as the right hand turned around, and delivered a devastating back hand at Zoro. Zoro tumbled roughly across the ground sideways, until he lied on his back nearly unconscious.

"Zoro!" Sanji gasped, as the left hand also made a counter. "Whuh!" The left caught Sanji off guard by raising his fingers, and grabbed Sanji in between. The left hand then flew up high in the air, and piledrived Sanji's head into the ground hard enough to create a shockwave in the process, "Agh!"

"Sanji! Zoro!" Chopper cried while running, as he then saw the hands catching to him, and his comrades. "Damn you!" Chopper turned into Horn point, and galloped towards the hands while rapidly swinging his antlers, "ROSEO COLLONADE!" Chopper knocked away the hands, but they recovered as they countered with a double flick at Chopper from behind. "Whoa!" Chopper tumbled forward while automatically turning back into his brain point, and lied on his back in pain.

"No!" Robin sprouted multiple arms around the hands, and formed two big tree of arms, "DOUBLE BIG TREE!" The arms bended over, and whacked both the hands away with great force, knocking them up high in the air.

The hands recovered again, but they returned to Obscumentio, who then raised his hands to fire multiple dark beams in the air, and showered down towards Luffy, Nami, and Robin. "Grab onto me!" Luffy yelled as Nami and Robin held onto Luffy's back, as Luffy ran even faster to avoid the dark beams, which for some reason, weren't moving as fast as Luffy thought they would. Luffy finally got in front of Obscumentio, and leaped towards him with the girls on his back with a flying kick, "GOMU GOMU NO-"

"Time in!" Obscumentio snapped his fingers, causing Luffy to suddenly stop in midair. Luffy, Nami, and Robin appeared like they were frozen in time, as Obscumentio then moved his finger in a circular motion, reversing Luffy's steps as he, Nami, and Robin were sent way back to the area where the dark beams where about to hit. "Time out!"

Obscumentio snapped his left fingers, allowing Luffy and the others to move again as they looked up, and gasped at the dark beams that were going to hit them, "How did-!"

The beams exploded rapidly upon hitting the ground, hitting everything that was in their reach. Obscumentio observed quietly, and as soon the explosions have been cleared, he went to check up on Luffy and his crew. They were all nearly dead, which pleased the jester greatly.

"It seems to me that you're begging to pass on." Obscumentio said, "You should listen to your body for once, and surrender to your owner."

Luffy and the others didn't listen to him as they slowly tried to get back up on their feet, as Luffy was panting heavily while reverting back to normal. "One more time!" Luffy yelled again for the third time, still having hopes that he and his crew could win.

"Now that's really pathetic; you're getting weaker the more you fight, while I'm simply getting stronger. Nothing you can do will change that." Obscumentio stated.

"If that's true, why haven't you beaten us yet!" Luffy growled while raising his fist, "There's no point in dragging this fight if you can end it as fast as you can claim. I dare you to hit us with all you got, you poser!"

Obscumentio was not happy hearing that, "Ho.. you refuse to look at reality. You can't seem to accept the true light of things at all." Obscumentio's palms then glowed with a purple light, "Here! If it's light you need, then I'll give it to you! HAAAA!"

Obscumentio shot a swift beam of purple light across the ground, and towards the Strawhats. Everyone dodged towards the side, as the light left a trail of a dark energy, waving around like flames. The light ended at the other side of the platform, destroying the tooth-like mountains that were there.

"Tsk! That bastard is out of his mind!" Sanji growled bitterly as he and everyone were looking at the wall of dark energy. There, Obscumentio walked through with ease, and stared down at the crew with a sneerful smile.

"See? I'm too strong for you." Obscumentio said, "The only reason I kept you alive this long, is so that I can end this show with a perfect ending. Nothing you do to me happens by coincidence; I allow you to harm me as much as possible. That way, the show will not be biased, and everything will be balanced. Poor pirates; you can't seem to achieve anything in your own fashion at all."

_"Now, now, let's not be violent. We are friends afterall." Dimentio said happily._

_"We are not friends!" Luffy yelled, "I thought that you were a cool magician guy that only wanted to make good people happy. But now I know that you are nothing but a fat lie!"_

Luffy glared silently at Obscumentio, who then raised his hand gracefully, "The curtain call draws near... if there is anything else you wish to do, do it quick. I cannot wait to end the show any longer, I'm afraid."

"We told you already that we won't give up." Luffy replied, "There's always a way to kick someones ass, and guess what! I already figured out your weakness a long time ago!"

Obscumentio eyes perked, as he then looked at Chopper, who panted as he had his hooves together, searching for Obscumentio's weakness. The jester smiled back, "Oh, really? Do you really know, or are you just saying that to annoy me? Either way, it doesn't make a difference. You can't hope to beat an Emperor God, even if you had god-like powers yourselves."

"We don't need that kind of strength!" Luffy replied confidently "As long as we're together, nobody can bring us down!"

Back at the Thousand Sunny, Franky was holding onto the steering wheel, "Alright, Longnose, get ready! We're taking that clown down with everything we got!"

Usopp was inside the Sunny's mane, preparing the cannon, "Okay, I'm good! Ready when you are!"

As they were preparing something, Luffy continued talking to Obscumentio, "I hope you keep feeling confident about yourself... because I'm going to destroy you with my fists!"

"Alright, it's charged up!" Franky yelled as the booster in the back of Sunny was fully charged up, "This is it! COUP DE BURST!"

The Thousand Sunny launched itself in the air, as it soured across the platform in the air. "Hmm? Oh." Obscumentio said in amusement, as he already saw the ship coming towards him.

"The Thousand Sunny!" Nami gasped after turning towards the ship.

"I see.. that's a good plan against this guy." Zoro said.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Like I said, it's futile!" Obscumentio said as he drew back his fist, "I'll just destroy it and-!" Obscumentio then saw Luffy inflating his arm into a size of a giant's arm. "Funny, I didn't sense him inflating his arm.."

As Luffy charged at Obscumentio with his massive arm, Chopper finished scanning for Obscumentio's weaknesses, and was surprised of the results himself.

"Luffyyyy! It's up there! Dimentio's weakness is the core!"

Obscumentio's eyes widened as everyone looked at Obscurum's core in shock. Luffy gritted his teeth, as he raised his arm for the attack.

"I KNOOOWWW! GOMU GOMU NO GIGANTO PISTOL!" Luffy swung his massive arm at Obscumentio, and hits him square in the chest.

"Aaaaaaaaghhh!" Obscumentio skidded back, going through the wall of dark energy, destroying it in the process. The jester stopped himself, as he looked back up, and saw that the ship was about to crash into him.

"I got him on sights!" Usopp exclaimed. He then pulled the lever, as the bane opened it's mouth, and a big cannon sticked out while charging.

"Oooooowwww! Take this, god! GAON CANNON!"

The Thousand Sunny released a massive energy beam from the front, and a burst from the back to prevent the ship from flying back. The beam was powerful as it hits through Obscumentio's entire body figure.

"AAAAGGGGHHH!"

Obscumentio was knocked off his feet as the beam shot all the way towards the back of the platform, crashing into some of tooth-like mountains behind them, and left several cracks on them in the process.

Luffy reverted back to normal from the affect of his gear third, as he then took some deep breaths before charging at Obscumentio once more. "GEAR SECOND!" Luffy went into his gear second form, allowing him to run even faster than before. "GEAR THIRD!" While in Gear second, Luffy inflated his arm, and made a long leap while transferring into his body.

Usopp got out of bane, and off the ship as he cheered Luffy on, "Gooo, Luffy! Beat him up!"

"GOMU GOMU NO JET SHELL!" Luffy landed on the ground, and made another huge leap with his round body, propelling towards Obscumentio like a speeding cannonball. Obscumentio raised his head up, and gave off a wide grin.

"AH HA HA HA HA!"

CRAAAAAAAAASSSSHHHH!

Luffy's head rammed into Obscumentio's chest, causing the jester to bleed immensely as the force of crash pushed Obscumentio harder up against the mountains, that they eventually tipped off the platform. Obscumentio limplessly fell with them, as Luffy jumped back on the platform, with his body reverting back to normal.

"Luffy!" Luffy's crew rushed towards his aid, and helped him up on his feet. Luffy panted for a while, until he gave the Obscurum core a sterned look.

"He's not done yet!" Luffy yelled furiously.

The crew's eyes widened, as Obscumentio then appeared before them from the area below. Obscumentio floated in front of the Strawhats, who were not afraid, as Obscumentio gave them a non-threatening stare.

"My... I'd never thought I'd ever grow tired of your persistence..." Obscumentio said as he slowly raised his hands, "But somehow, your presence alone just managed to annoy me. Congratulations, for that is the only thing you're going to get out of me!"

The dark layer around the core then started beating faster, and it sounded even scarier every time it beated. The Strawhats weren't intimidated by this, however, as they kept glaring at the dark emperor god. Obscumentio's joyful expression was slowly fading away, and in it's place, was a sadistic smile.

"I tried to take things easy for you! I tried to make things merciful, but you just keep pushing me away!" Obscumentio yelled, "We're friends! We're supposed to respect eachother's desires! You're supposed to like me the way I am, and I cannot be any more truthful! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET YOU TO LIKE ME!"

"... It's over, Dimentio." Luffy said calmly, yet sternly, "Nothing good will ever come out of this place, even if you want it to." Luffy then gestured at his crew, saying he could stand for himself. Zoro and Sanji nodded as they allowed Luffy to walk forward, and stand at the edge of the platform. He glared at Obscumentio with a stern expression, "Get out of our way; we're ending this stupid world right now. We're going to smash that core of yours into dust."

"Fools!" Obscumentio laughed hysterically, "You cannot destroy the core! It may look close, but it's actually over 100,000 kilometers away! You'll never reach it!"

Luffy turned his back on Obscumentio, and walked passed his crew, "We're going to give whatever it takes to destroy this place. We may not be as strong as you, but we do know what to take things when necessary." Luffy then glanced over at Obscumentio over his shoulder, "You treat life like a joke, and that's why you will always be a fake god."

Obscumentio's eyes widened with hatred, feeling absolutely outraged for probably the first time ever. His eyes perked with hatred as another smile appeared on his face.

"A fake god, you say? Ha! I'm the only one capable of knowing how to make life advance to it's greatest stage. That's why this world choose me to control it's power! A couple of filthy pirates will never understand that!" Obscumentio's body emitted a dark aura, as the aura increased to incredible lengths, capable of engulfing the entire platform. The aura kept growing, as Obscumentio was still smiling in an insane matter.

"Listen, you. Be careful what you wish for!" Obscumentio growled, "I have gone easy for long enough for you, but it's time that I stop kidding around, and put this glorious show to an end. The only way I can this moment, is with something that nobody will forget. Oh... that's right! I'll use that! I'll combine every single thing I use to worship my life-long dream, into one whole being!" Obscumentio's palms then created dark orbs with purple electricity coursing around them, as his dark aura was making the entire planet shake to it's core.

"Geeeghh!" The Strawhats almost lost their balance as Luffy faced back towards Obscumentio, "What are you trying to do now?"

"I'm granting your wish! I won't hold back anymore! I will bring fear to you all!" Obscumentio exclaimed as he then placed his palms together, combining the orbs as this made his aura to widen and grow even more bigger, until it was big enough, that the aura was now as tall as the diameter of Obscurum. "OBSCU LETUM!"

The aura then slowly took form of a dark and demonic silhouette, surprising the Strawhats greatly. The dark being let out a screeching roar that echoed repeatedly within and without Obscurum, causing the Strawhats to cover their ears from the loudness. The dark being lowered it's head, and looked at the crew, smiling at them wickedly as they were the size of a microscopic cell to it.

"A.. a monster..." Chopper gasped.

"It's enormous..." Nami said in awe. The others were just as the same as amazed, but were also terrified by the creature as they couldn't help it, but to feel scared just by looking at it. Obscumentio smirked in delight upon seeing their expressions.

"Do you see it now? This is how much I care in accomplishing my life-long dream! No one can destroy the compassion for my dream! Nobody! Ah ha ha ha ha!" Obscumentio laughed.

"This is unreal.. can we really being something that unstoppable?" Usopp asked with a gulp. The crew looked at Luffy, who had a neutral look upon seeing the dark being.

"Yeah, it's just really big." Luffy said plainly, "We can crush that thing like a bug in no time."

"What did you say?" Obscumentio asked angrily as his dark being growled in anger.

"If that thing shows how much you feel for your dreams, than you're just making a fool of yourself!" Luffy yelled, "If we could create a creature with the love we have for our dreams, it would cover up everything in existence! You'll never scare us with that small desire of yours!"

Obscumentio had enough, as his dark being growled even louder, "Fine! I've had it with you! I tried to give you everything more than once, but you're just not worth it anymore! I'll kill you all, and start my rule as Emperor God!"

The dark being roared once more as the Strawhats retreat. Franky rushed in back to the steering wheel of the Thousand Sunny, as the man raised his sunglasses over his head.

"Ow! I've never felt this supaa before! It's time that I put this energy into good use! Longnose, get your butt up here; we're attacking him again!" Franky yelled as he rushed back to the storage area to refuel the Sunny.

"You ignorant mortals! As if I'd allow you to do what you want any further!" Obscumentio laughed as he then raised his hand, "Kill them!"

Obscumentio's dark being roared, as spreads it's arms apart from it's chest. The Strawhats turned towards it, as the dark being then shot countless and countless of dark energy beams directly towards the Sunny.

"Frannnkkyyy! Get out of there!" Usopp yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Huh?" Franky turned around to see the beams were heading right at him at great speed.

"Oi, hurry up! You're going to get killed!" Zoro yelled.

"Franky, hurry!" Chopper exclaimed.

Franky remained motionless at the sight of the beams, as even he knew it was too late to get away now. The shipwright smirked as he spreads his arms out in a welcoming manner. "Aaahhhh ha ha ha ha ha! What's wrong, clown?" He asked, "I thought you were just going to play with us! Are we playing too roughly for you, you desperate son of a-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

"Guaaaaaaaaaaaggghhh!" The dark beams exploded rapidly onto the Sunny, as the explosions knocked the ship up into the air. The Strawhats watched in horror as Franky fell with his ship too, as he had injuries all over his body, and his eyes were rolled in the back of his head. The ship fell on the ground nearly in a complete wreck, as well as Franky as he fell on his back, and sunglasses shattered upon hitting the floor. He was done.

"FRAAANNNNNKKKKYYYYYYYYY!" Luffy yelled tremendously as Obscumentio laughed heavily.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, what delight! I loved that part completely!" Obscumentio said before getting on the edge of the platform, "That's one down; only seven more ignorants to go!"

"You will pay dearly for this!" Robin said with a furious glare, "GRAN FLEUR!" Robin sprouted a massive amount of arms around Obscumentio's body, as the arms then binds him in place, "BREAK!" The arms moved around in different directions, breaking each part of Obscumentio's body like twigs. Obscumentio looked disfigured afterwards, as Robin then manipulated the arms to tear Obscumentio's limbs apart.

Blood gushed out of Obscumentio's body, as she seemed like she was killing him, but she was suddenly scared, as she looked up, and saw the dark being staring down at her.

"Robin-chan! Get out of the way!" Sanji yelled as he ran to help Robin. The dark being then opened, and fired a very fast beam from it's mouth. The beam struck Robin, and engulfed her with it's darkness for a couple of seconds. The beam's energy knocked away Sanji, as the cook got up to see the beam disperse, and saw Robin injured head from to toe. The crew watched her in a petrified state as Robin collapsed.

"RRRROOOOBBBBIIINNNNNNNNN!" Luffy yelled as he clenched his fists so tight, his palms were bleeding.

"We will never... lose to you." Robin muttered before she fell unconscious.

"Robin!" Sanji and Chopper went to check if she was alright, but when she wasn't waking, that really angered the cook.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" Sanji yelled as he turned, and rushed towards Obscumentio, who recovered after Robin nearly teared him apart. "FLAMBAGE SHOT!" Sanji swung his blazing leg at the jester, who quickly blocked with the back of his right hand. "Ughh!" The jester then countered with a downward swing of his right fist.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! How's this? How do you like it now that I'm acting serious!" Obscumentio asked while laughing as he kept punching downward at Sanji from each rebound from the ground like a basketball.

"GOMU GOMU NO STORM!" Luffy flew at Obscumentio from behind, and attacked him with a barrage of rapid fists.

"Wait your turn!" Obscumentio turned around, and thrusts his palm at Luffy's face, nearly knocking Luffy out of the platform as he held on to the ledge for dear life. "Ho?" Obscumentio then turned back at Sanji, who recovered again, as he crouched down below the jester.

"Do us a big favor!" Sanji said with a smirk, "Don't cry when you lose!" Sanji then flew up towards Obscumentio's chin with a flying kick, "ANTI-MANNER KICK COURSE!" Sanji nearly delivered a blazing kick up across Obscumentio's chin, but the jester moved his head back in the nick of time to avoid. Obscumentio then teleports above Sanji, and flew down on him with a dark kick. "Huh!"

SMAAAAAAAAAASHHH!

Sanji was crushed between Obscumentio's foot, and the ground, as the jester raised his foot, and saw Sanji unconscious as his eyes can been seen rolled towards the back of his head.

"SAAAANNNNJJJIIIIIIIII!" Luffy yelled as he pulled himself up on the platform, and was angrier at Obscumentio than ever, "GEAR SECOND!" Luffy got into his gear second form, and rushed towards Obscumentio, "JET PISTOL!"

"Not your turn yet!" Obscumentio turned, and flicked Luffy, flinging him all the way near the edge of the platform again. Everyone else that were still standing were astounded by this, as Usopp collapsed on his knees out of fear.

"This isn't happening! We cannot be losing like this! We have to win in order to turn things back the way they were!" Usopp said as he watched his arms shiver.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Oh, Usopp-kun. Your negative attitude has always brought me in a good mood." Obscumentio said as he glanced over at Usopp with a smile, "You should do what's best for yourself, and run away while you still can. Not only that will benefit your well-being, but you'd be doing the right thing to fear your god. Trust me; it's better that way."

Usopp was speechless hearing that, as he then stood up, and grasped onto his slingshot tightly, "It's better that way? ... How is it ever beneficial to run away while your friends need your help!" Usopp then aimed furiously at Obscumentio, "You filthy bastard, I'm going to make you eat those words! HISSATSU HINOTORI BOSHI!"

"No, Usopp! He wants you to attack him!" Nami yelled, but it was already too late. Usopp fired a flaming phoenix at Obscumentio, who made it disappear just by touching it with his finger.

"Pathetic as always!" Obscumentio laughed as he then threw a fist at Usopp.

"Usopp!" Zoro yelled, as Usopp seemed to have taken the hit hard, but Usopp actually absorbed the entire blow using the impact dial.

"You can't call yourself a living being if you enjoy taking the lives of others!" Usopp yelled as he thrusts his impact dial at Obscumentio's fist, "IMPACT!" Usopp's impact dial released all the absorbed blows it had stored in one big blow, knocking Obscumentio's fist way back as the jester also staggered back in the process. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Usopp yelled as his arm nearly broke from the dial's recoil, but sucked it up as he furiously glared before dashing towards him.

"Ho ho! You look even more pathetic when you're trying to be the hero!" Obscumentio commented as he thrusts his finger at Usopp, who swiftly dodged, and countered by dropping several bombs around Obscumentio's feet. Usopp jumped back as the bombs exploded, and Obscumentio was soaked with alcohol. "Hmm? Strange bombs..."

"I'm not the man to be messed with, you bastard!" Usopp yelled while taking out the remaining pellets he has left, "My friends are very important to me! I'll never abandon them! You will never make me think otherwise!" Usopp aimed at Obscumentio once more, "HISSATSU TAJUU BOSHI!" Usopp fired every single pellet he had left at Obscumentio, as the pellets created so many explosions, the dust combined to form a big mushroom cloud. Usopp panted heavily as he raised his arms in the victory, "HOW ABOUT THAT? AM I COWARD TO YOU NOW?"

Obscumentio walked out of the dust, and leaned forward at Usopp, giving him a swift poke to the chest. "AAAAUGHHH!" Usopp cried as he was blown back, and tumbled backwards in great speed before crashing into the Thousand Sunny, passing out afterwards.

"NOOOO! USSOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP!" Luffy yelled as he tried to attack Obscumentio again, but fell on one knee out of exhaustion.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! This is becoming way too much fun! The horror; the pain; I want to see more! Ah ha ha ha!" Obscumentio laughed.

"You bastard..." Chopper said bitterly while gently lowering Robin's head down on the ground, "-sniff-.. You stupid bastard! I will never forgive you for this, Dimentio!"

"Chopper..." Nami said in a sad tone.

"Aww, did I hurt the little one's feelings?" Obscumentio teased, "That's quite a shame. Does the cute, little man want a big hug?"

Chopper turned towards Obscumentio as his eyes were mysteriously glowing in a dark color. Obscumentio was startled seeing that, as Chopper breathed heavily. "I hate you! I will never forgive you! NEVER!" Ugh.. gugh.. AAHHHH!" Chopper screamed in agony as his body then changed into something unexpectedly.

"Chopper!" Nami cried.

"It's that form again!" Zoro gasped.

Luffy stared in awe as Chopper turned into his Monster Point. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHH!" Monster Chopper roared as dark aura emitted around his body.

"Oooooooooooh, how interesting." Obscumentio said with an interested look, "I didn't even knew that your dark elemental properties allow you to transform also. Did you eat something to get like that?"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHH!" Monster Chopper ran at Obscumentio with multiple swings of his arms, but Obscumentio did some light steps back to avoid. Monster Chopper then hits the ground hard enough to create a tremor, nearly knocking Obscumentio off balance, as Monster Chopper then pushed him against on of the mountain barriers.

"Oh! A little angry, are you?" Obscumentio asked pleasantly, before Monster Chopper started choking him by pressing his arm up against the jester's neck.

"GGRRRRAAAAAGGHHH!" Monster Chopper roared again, as Obscumentio's dark being lowered his palm over Monster Chopper while he was distracted. A black hole then formed from the bottom of the dark being's palm, as Monster Chopper was then sucked into the dark being's hand.

"CHOOOOOPPPPPPPPPEEEEEERRRRRRR!" Luffy gasped as the dark being then aimed his hand, and shot Chopper out of his palm. The reindeer's body was engulfed with darkness as he reverted back to his brain point, as his eyelids closed before he crashed into the floor with tremendous force, landing on the back of his head unconciously.

Luffy and the others were shivering in shock, as Obscumentio took some steps while brushing some dust off his attire, "Well, I'd say that went rather smoothly." Obscumentio commented before giggling.

"JET AXE!" Luffy quickly flew down towards Obscumentio's head, lowering his leg down at the back of his head with great force. Obscumentio smiled as he didn't flinch, nor was he fazed as Luffy's leg rebounded off the jester's head, and lost control of himself in midair. "Agh!" Luffy then got smacked into the ground by Obscumentio's left hand, and then got kicked from the side. Luffy was flung across the floor, and ended up crashing pretty far away, as Obscumentio then looked forward, and saw Zoro step up to him.

"Oh? You want to be next?" Obscumentio asked with his tilted to the side a bit.

Zoro didn't reply, as he grasped onto his blades tightly, and charged at Obscumentio, "ONI GIRI!" Zoro attempted to slash through Obscumentio's ankles, but Obscumentio stopped him with his left finger. "Ugh!" The jester pushed Zoro away, as the swordsman staggered back a bit, before trying the same move again, "ENBIMA YONEZU: ONI GIRI!" Zoro's range increased as he dashed at Obscumentio while leaving two trails of blue fire beside him. Obscumentio once again blocked with the same finger, and gave Zoro a pitiful look.

"You weakling! It's sad to think that you believe by defeating the strongest swordsman in your world, you think that you will be the strongest swordsman from there on." Obscumentio said as his smiled widened, "Well let me tell you; there are millions of warriors out there that are much stronger than the one you're after, especially the ones of the Grand Universe! You'll never become strong, no matter how much you want to!"

Zoro remained stoic, as he then backed off to get some distance, "ASURA!" Zoro got into his Asura form once more, but not without panting heavily from using a ton of energy. Zoro then crossed all his swords against his chest, and gave Obscumentio a fierce look, "ONI GIRI!" Zoro lunged at Obscumentio, doing a powerful cross-slash at the jester, who blocked with both hands, as there were thousands of cuts left on the hands upon getting slashed.

Obscumentio was a little surprised, as his dark being then shot hundreds of dark discs from his fingers, and flew down towards Zoro's location. Zoro's eyes widened in shock, as the discs spins around the swordsman, leaving countless of deep cuts all over his body. "GUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

"ZOOOOOOOOOORRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luffy yelled from afar, as he tried to go rescue him, but collapsed on his hands and knees from his injuries.

Nami watched in horror, as the discs finally flew off, allowing Zoro to fall towards the ground as his blood splattered across the ground below him, "We're almost... there..." Zoro fell unconscious, and landed on the pool of his own blood.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! This is so enjoyable! I'll never get tired of seeing this!" Obscumentio laughed, as he sighed before looking at Nami. "Ha... and then, there's you. So you're the last one again? I must have a fetish for leaving my favorite things for last.

Nami couldn't deny it; she was scared. She wanted to run, but after looking at her down comrades, she knew what she must do. She raised her staff, which still had some of the dark energy she absorbed from Obscumentio earlier.

"Oh? What do you plan to do?" Obscumentio asked.

Nami bended her staff into a shape of a triangle, and held it in front of her, "TRI-CHARGE!" Nami's staff then charged itself with fire, ice, and lightning. The three elements combined with one another, as Nami then placed her arm in between, and moved her arm in circles to spin it. "Hmph! You may have taken us all down, but that will be your last mistake!" Nami said with a smirk, "Luffy will make sure you pay for what you've done! You can count on that!"

"Ah ha ha! He will never defeat me alone." Obscumentio stated.

Nami's staff then glowed more powerful than ever with the elements, as Nami then frowned with determination, "No! We've already beaten you! TRI-ATTACK TEMPO!" Nami threw her completely charged staff at Obscumentio, as it released a tremendous amount of elemental power.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Obscumentio cried as the staff released it's flames, ice, and lightning all over his body simultaneously. Obscumentio then smiled as he held the staff back, and incase it with dark energy. "Ha! You speak such fierce words for a young lady, but I'm afraid we must end our long relationship here! Goodbye, Nami-san!" Obscumentio then tossed the charged staff back to Nami, as the staff was still releasing it's elemental power, but Obscumentio incased it with dark energy to make look darker, bigger and deadlier.

Nami gasped, as she couldn't escape even if she were to try. But then, she smirked, and clenched her hands into fists, "You think that scares me?" She yelled furiously, "It's just a bunch of mirror tricks!"

KAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

The staff's energy exploded across the ground, destroying everything that was in it's range as a big dust cloud formed afterwards.

"Ah ha ha ha! Everyone is dead! Oh, such tragedy! I didn't even see this coming! Ah ha ha ha ha! Oh my! I can't stop laughing! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" Obscumentio laughed as he wiped his tears from his sockets. His dark being laughed as well, as the Strawhat crew were all defeated; none of them had the energy to fight on anymore. The dust cloud then began to clear, as Obscumentio anticipated how Nami was after the explosion. "Ah ha ha! This is going to be good! Ah ha... oh?"

Obscumentio stood back, as he could see Luffy carrying Nami on his arms. She was unconscious as everyone else was, as Luffy then placed her gently on the ground. Luffy had a stoic look, as he looked around at his unconscious crew.

"I'm sorry guys... I screwed up big time." Luffy said, "I never thought you guys would get this hurt. I'll make it up to you... when we get out of here, you guys can beat me up as much as you want. Or... you can yell at me nonstop, or take my food away. No, no, that's way too much for me to handle. Man, I'm not really good at this..." Luffy said while scratching his head, until he grew serious, "Well... it doesn't make a difference to what I can promise. All I know is that we're getting out of here for sure!"

"Ah ha.. that's so sweet." Obscumentio commented, as Luffy grew serious upon hearing his voice, "Well, this is a touching moment. The only way that this could end perfectly, is that you show me that dismal expression of yours I always wanted to see." Luffy didn't turn around, "Oh, come on. I attacked your friends without mercy. Doesn't that make your blood boil? Come now, I took you seriously like you wanted, and your crew suffered for it. The least you can do for me is to show me how you feel by turning around, and allowing to gaze aroused at your hopeless look."

Luffy's head raised a bit, as he turned towards Obscumentio just like he was asked. Obscumentio was happy, but his smile faded, as he only saw Luffy having a plain look on his face, "There, are you happy?" Luffy asked plainly.

Obscumentio was not pleased, "Hmm... you're making fun of me again. Even with what I did just now, it still wasn't enough to break you." Obscumentio then scoffed at Luffy, "What do you plan to do next? You said that as long as you are with your crew, nothing can stop you, and that you also get stronger with them the longer you fight with me." Obscumentio smirked, "Your friends are gone... how do you expect to defeat now all by yourself?"

"I'll probably get lucky."

"Huh?"

"Who knows? I'm not going to stop fighting just because you want me to. I'll stop fighting when I want to stop." Luffy replied plainly, "I'm still alive, aren't I? You're not going to change my mind by hurting my feelings. So, unless I get lucky, and beat you, WE'LL keep fighting you forever."

Obscumentio finally looked frustrated, especially what Luffy just told him. He tried to hide it by grinning, "Ha... luck? Is that the best idea you can come up with? You plan to beat the most powerful of gods, capable of creating and destroying life with just a raise of a finger, with only luck? Oh, please! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The jester bursts into laughter before pointing at Luffy, "I've never heard such stupidity in my life! And to think, I once respected the way you think, but now you've gone completely insane! Ah ha ha ha!"

"I will beat you anyway, so I could care less what a fake god thinks of me." Luffy replied sternly.

The dark being growled in anger, glaring at Luffy with pure hatred. Luffy ignored him, and kept his gaze at Obscumentio, who had his hand over head while laughing for a few more seconds, but stopped. Hearing that made Obscumentio very unamused, and felt utterly insulted, as he then gritted his teeth in anger, "... I cannot retain my anger anymore. I've tried to stay patient from every negative thing you've said to me ever since the day we've met. I cannot do that thing anymore..." Obscumentio clenched his hands to fist, and startled Luffy as he swung his fist down at him, "I JUST WON'T!"

"Whoa!" Luffy jumped back to avoid the punch, as Obscumentio charged at him with a barrage of multiple fists. Luffy shielded his face with his arms as he couldn't avoid, as Obscumentio unleashed his fury on him with his fists.

"Why don't you ever face the truth? You're about to die, and your suppose to accept it!" Obscumentio yelled as he threw one more punch directly into Luffy's body.

"Ughh!" Luffy cried as he tumbled backwards across the ground, as Obscumentio teleports above him, and flew down at him with a stomp of his foot. Luffy recovered, and leaped towards the side to avoid the stomp, and landed on his feet, "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy countered as he stretched his arm at Obscumentio, but the jester avoided, and countered with a backslap, knocking Luffy in the air, "Aahh!"

"You push me away over and over again, after so much I've done for you! Admit it, you're selfish!" Obscumentio teleported above Luffy in midair, and attempted to crush him between his palms, but Luffy stretched his legs up, and kicks Obscumentio hard in the eye.

"GOMU GOMU NO WHIP!" Luffy then pulled back his right leg, and swung across Obscumentio's face, but missed as the jester teleports higher up in the air, and fired several dark blasts at Luffy below. "Agh!" The blasts hits Luffy as he fell even faster, and crashed into the ground, creating a dust cloud in the process.

"You're always so full of yourself, even during this moment! Can't you see what you're up against? It's obvious that you're going to die here!" Obscumentio then flew down at Luffy at top speed, but quickly stopped as he flew to the side to avoid a massive arm punching him from below. "Grr!"

"GEAR THIRD!" Luffy flew up from the dust cloud by exhaling some of the air he blew into his arm just now, as he then transferred the air into his left foot, "GOMU GOMU NO GIGANTO VOLCANO!" Luffy thrusted his massive leg up towards Obscumentio, who blocked it using both hands.

"Nothing! No matter what tactics you use, everything will still end the same!" Obscumentio yelled as he then squeezed Luffy's leg, causing the air to nearly escape from Luffy's mouth. But Luffy acted quickly as he managed to hold the air in, and transfer it to his right arm.

"GOMU GOMU NO GIGANTO PISTOL!" Luffy swung his massive fist at Obscumentio, who blocked using both hands again as the hands shivered tremendously from blocking the massive fist. Obscumentio then countered by punching Luffy down with his right hand, "AAAHHHHHHH!" Luffy soured towards the ground, where Luffy lost all the air inside him before crashing very hard on the floor, creating another dust cloud in the process.

Obscumentio smirked in a devilish way, as he then faced towards Luffy, and flew down at him at top speed, "Everyones dreams are my dreams! Everyone would throw away everything they have and desire, just to be like me for a couple of seconds! Nobody lives their lives empty-handed; we all must take everything within our grasp, and change things the way we vision it, but we never know how! That's why it's my destiny alone to have this power; Because I desire this more than anyone else in existence! I deserve it!" Obscumentio's smile grew even wider, "So tell me, Luffy-san! Do you want my power? I need to know! There can't be no other reason why you want to destroy what I have other than jealousy! Your dreams alone cannot be enough reason to keep fighting for this amount time! SO TELL ME NOW! WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO DIE?"

Obscumentio then throw forward both his fists, and created an amazing wave that spreads out throughout the entire platform. The wave spreads immensely in midair, not touching, or moving anything that was on the ground for several seconds. As the waves stopped, Obscumentio was in disbelief, as somehow, Luffy caught his fists using both his hands.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE HERE!" Luffy yelled furiously, "There is one more world we need to go to, and I can't afford to lose against someone who doesn't understand that!" Luffy's body then emitted a colorful aura, surprising Obscumentio in the process, "I can't go to that world yet, until you're dealt with! Everyone is counting on me!" Luffy then gave Obscumentio a super furious glare, "I won't die because as long as I'm still alive, I will never think about dying!"

"Whoaaa!" Luffy then threw Obscumentio back, as the jester then flew outside of the platform, glaring at Luffy with a furious intent, "His elemental properties are completely balanced! He managed to get to that form in such a weak state? I don't believe this!"

Luffy then slammed both his fists hard on the floor, creating multiple cracks all over the ground.

"FINAL SMASH!" Luffy then made an incredible leap in the air, going over several kilometers by the second. He was then so far up in the air, that the platform was the size of an ant to him, as Obscumentio's dark being roared at him, while Luffy gritted his teeth in anger. "HHHOOOAAARRRGGHH!"

Obscumentio watched Luffy with his eyes perked, as Luffy raised his arms horizontally around his waist, as his spiritual energy was engulfing him. His energy turned blazing red, making the energy visible as multiple red streams could be seen flowing up around Luffy's body. "In the start of my adventure, my fist was as strong as a pistol shooting a bullet! But now, my fist is as strong as a meteor!"

Obscumentio gasped as he teleports higher up in the air, and reappeared in the center of his dark being's stomach. Luffy then took a deep breath, and inhaled all his spiritual energy around his body, with more spiritual energy engulfing Luffy shortly afterwards. He then blew all of his spiritual energy he inhaled into his left thumb, as the air transferred directly from the left arm, to the right.

The right arm grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger, until it was a hundred times more massive than Luffy in his gear third form. The arm was incredibly huge, that even Obscumentio found it amazing. Then, just by seeing the arm, Obscumentio glanced over his shoulder to look at the core through his dark being's figure.

"He wants to destroy the core with brute force alone!" Obscumentio glared back at Luffy, "I won't let him!" Obscumentio raised his hands, and fired thousand of dark beams at Luffy, but surprisingly, all the beams he fired disappeared without even getting that close to Luffy. "What! What happened!" Obscumentio tried other things like shooting dark lightning, water, and even trying to reverse Luffy's movements chronologically, but nothing worked. "Damn!" Obscumentio teleports in front of Luffy, but as soon as he got that close, he felt an immense force, that even couldn't withstand. "AHHHH!"

The spiritual force, blew Obscumentio thousands and thousands of kilometers back, until the jester recovered, and teleported back where he was, close to his dark being, and the core. He looked up at his dark being, and even that monsterous creature didn't had the guts to get close to Luffy. "I don't understand it! How did he get so strong in just a couple of seconds? It makes no sense!"

"HOOOOOOUUUUUAAAAAAHHHH!" Luffy yelled fiercely as he clenched his massively gargantuan fist, and looked down towards Obscumentio. "READY OR NOT; I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS! GOMU GOMU NO METEOR! AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Luffy swung his meteor-like fist towards Obscurum's core, despite that Obscumentio and his dark being are in the way. The fist moved nearly as fast as the speed of light, as Obscumentio hardly had any time to react "I have to block this! I must!" Obscumentio formed thousands of barriers layered in front of each other, and were big enough to stop Luffy's fist from getting to the core.

However, the barriers were useless as Luffy's fist went right through each and every single one of them, as the barriers were destroyed by the energy around the fist, and not the fist itself.

"Impossible! I don't understand this! HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING?" Obscumentio yelled before it finally happened.

KAAAAAPPPOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOWWWW!

Luffy slammed his fist into Obscumentio, pushing him through the dark being's stomach in less than a second, leaving a gaping hole in the process. "YYAAAHHH!" Luffy then slammed Obscumentio right into the core with an unsurpassable force.

The moment Luffy punched Obscumentio into the core, it released a god-like shockwave that blew back through Luffy, and blew out a massive hole into Obscurum's surface.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Obscumentio cried in immense pain as Luffy increased the pressure of his fist to destroy the core behind the jester.

"HIIIYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Luffy applied even more pressure, as the Obscurum core was still intact from taking in his punch. It couldn't be described the pain Obscumentio was feeling as Luffy finally put enough pressure in his massive arm, to create one, microscopic crack on the core's surface.

Obscumentio's eyes widened in immense shock, as he felt that one crack, despite how really small it was for him. He was speechless, as his mind was overflowing with thoughts, wondering what went wrong. He kept thinking how Luffy manage to pull this off. But no matter how much he thought, he couldn't figure out an answer. Luffy applied even more pressure, breaking Obscumentio away from his thoughts as the jester cried in sheer agony.

"LIFE BELONGS TO EVERYONE! GIVE IT BAAAAAAAAACCCCKKKKKK!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs as his spiritual energy grow even more immense.

Obscumentio gritted his teeth in anger, having no strength to push back Luffy's fist... or so it seemed.

"IS THIISSSSS IITTTT?" Obscumentio yelled as he had the widest and scariest grin on his face yet, "YOU'RE SO NAIVE, LUFFY-SAN! IF YOU THINK THIS FIST OF YOURS IS GOING TO TAKE AWAY MY POWER, THEN YOU COULDN'T BE MORE WRONG!" Obscumentio then grabbed Luffy's fist by spreading his hands towards the two sides of Luffy's knuckle.

"Wh-What!" Luffy gasped.

"YYYYAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

Obscumentio released an excessive amount of darkness around Luffy's fist. The darkness expanded rapidly, until it engulfed Luffy completely, along with his meteor fist. Luffy closed his eyes, and then screamed in pain as the spiritual energy around him was being drained by the darkness. Obscumentio then released Luffy's meteor arm as it quickly reverted back to a regular arm, and snapped back into place as Luffy's final smash has failed him.

"ROOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"

Obscumentio's dark being then leaned forward, and raised his arm over Luffy. Luffy showed a weak expression, as the dark being slapped him downward when he was defenseless.

Luffy felt nothing but pain, as he fell so quickly towards the platform all the way below him. The darkness was still around his body, as Luffy's eyelids then became heavy for him to remain open. He slowly closed his eyes, and continued to fall as it would seem the Captain of the Strawhat pirates have lost.

_"Luffy..."_

Luffy opened his eyes, as a thought sprung up in his mind, and someone was saying his name.

_Shanks took off his straw hat, and placed over the Young Luffy's head. Young Luffy continued to cry as Shanks smiled at him. "I'm going to let you hold this for me..." Shanks said in a soft tone, "Give it back to me... when you become a great pirate."_

_Young Luffy grabbed the straw hat from his head, and held it up against his chest, as he looked up at Shanks, trying to stop himself from crying._

_"I will show you," Young Luffy cried, "I will go to the Grand Line, and I will become the Pirate King!"_

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! AAAAAAHHHHHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Obscumentio laughed at Luffy nonstop as he teleports in front of the platform, waiting for him to crash on it. "YOU HAVE FAILED, LUFFY-SAN! EVERYTHING YOU HAVE WORKED SO HARD TO ACHIEVE HAS NOW GONE TO WASTE, JUST AS I PREDICTED! DEATH AWAITS YOU! DIE WITH YOUR CREW, LUFFY! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Luffy's eyes were then shot open, as the darkness around him faded instantly. Luffy took an immense deep breath, and faced towards the platform before exhaling, slowing down his speed rate somewhat before crashing hard onto the platform, causing it to shake a bit in the process.

Obscumentio retained his overly scary smile, as he watched the dust clear, and saw Luffy lying on his chest, appearing to be lifeless. Obscumentio knew that he wasn't dead, but he felt Luffy's energy was at a critical state, and it wasn't even enough energy to make an insect live. This battle has ended.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Obscumentio laughed victoriously, "Finally... my reign as Emperor God can officially begin! No one can stop me! I'M TRULY LIFE'S RIGHTFUL OWNER! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Obscumentio then looked down at Luffy, "It will soon begin... Luffy-san, if you can hear me, then there still a chance to save everyone." Obscumentio said wickedly, teasing Luffy as he barely had any energy life, "As long as you remain alive, I won't lay a finger on the friends you've made in your quest. Just go on; live on just a little longer, and maybe you would do me a big favor in-"

BAM!

"Hergh!" Obscumentio blinked as he then saw something unexpected, "WHAT!"

Somehow, Luffy forcefully got up on his hands and knees, supporting himself up with his right fist alone. Luffy panted heavily and very frequently, as he took one deep breath, and shouted.

"ONE MORE TIIIIIIMMMMMEEEEE!"

Those three words changed Obscumentio's mood upside-down. He watched Luffy getting up only on his knees, and then finally onto his feet. The captain could barely keep his eyes open, but somehow did anyway, as Obscumentio had enough of this.

"Same... you're still acting the same..." Obscumentio repeated as he then laughed a bit, "Heh heh heh! Heh heh! Y-You're still acting the same after... eh heh heh heh heh! Eh heh heh heh!" Obscumentio acted as if he lost his mind, until he regained control of himself, and yelled, "WHY ARE YOU NOT DEAD! HOW CAN YOU STILL BE ALIVE AFTER I JUST KILLED YOUR DESIRE TO FIGHT ME? WHY!" Obscumentio placed his hands over his face, and scratched it from top to bottom, leaving deep cuts that his face bled, "YOU BETTER ANSWER ME NOW, LUFFY-SAN! I'M NOT SURE HOW LONG I CAN STAY THIS CALM!"

"Because... everyone is still counting on me..." Luffy said weakly, until he forcefully regained his focus, and glared at Obscumentio afterwards, "Everyone is still counting on me! And I still need to kick your ass!"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Obscumentio replied furiously. He then looked at his hands, and just noticed that some of his dark aura have been depleted. He thought it must have been that time when he blocked Luffy's meteor arm, and it was strong enough to wipe out some of the dark aura controlling Master Hand, and Crazy Hand. Obscumentio still had control over his hands, though, as the jester finally calmed down, and smiled at Luffy.

"So... you still refuse to end this show." Obscumentio said, "Just stop already; you're performing to a point where you're simply dragging the story on. It's pointless, and we all know how it's going to end." Obscumentio's smiled then widened, "Besides... take a good look around here, and tell me what you see."

Luffy took a brief look at his surroundings, and saw that his crew were still unconscious. He then looked up at the dark being, and saw him laughing as the gaping hole through it's gut just recovered completely.

"Everything you did just now was all for nothing. Your act of bravery is just as big as your stupidity; I told you from the start that it was impossible to beat me." Obscumentio stated, "So, what now? Are you going to die anytime soon? I'm waiting... and you might as well. No one is watching you from the screens. They're too busy trying to keep themselves alive, rather than to risk their lives just to watch you try to defeat a god."

"I told you already, I'm not going to die!" Luffy replied, "And you're wrong, they are watching me! They're watching us beating the crap out of you like never before!"

"Ha! Don't be naive. I told you they're not watching you."

"YOU DAMN LIAR!" Luffy yelled, getting into Obscumentio's bad side again, as Luffy then stood straight, and pointed at the empty screens around the platform, "They may not be seen there, but I don't have to see them in order to know they're there supporting me!" Luffy then stopped pointing at the screens, and smirked, "I can hear them... LOUD AND CLEAR!"

**Meanwhile...**

In the Mushroom Kingdom, the dark storm was far worse than before. But Mario, Luigi, Peach, Wario, Toadsworth, and everybody there stood together, and watched Luffy in the screen. The Toads, Koopas, and all the people were cheering him on as Mario raised his fist.

"Go-a, Luffy!" Mario shouted, "I-a know you can-a do-it!"

"Yes, Luffy! Beat him up!" Luigi shouted a little nervously, "And hurry, I'm so scared!"

"We all know you can win, Luffy!" Peach said with her hands together, "I hope for the best of you!"

"Master Luffy, I couldn't be more honored to have my life in your hands!" Toadsworth said while swingin his cane, "Give that pyscho a.. butt-kicking of a lifetime!"

"Grr! You stupid loser!" Wario yelled while shaking his fists angrily, "If you lose, there won't be any money anymore! Go, and win already!"

Merlon stood behind the people, and smiled at the screen, "I sense hope... this may be our last shot."

**Meanwhile...**

The people of Hyrule were also cheering Luffy on. Renado, Barnes, and people and Gordons in Kakariko village; Ilia, Bo, Rusl, the kids, and everyone in the Ordon village; and the whole Bulbin tribe, including King Bulbin himself, where cheering Luffy on the eastern fields.

In the town of Hyrule, it was the same thing; everyone was cheering for Luffy. On top of the Hyrule castle, Zelda smiled, and prayed, "Luffy... I know you will succeed."

And in the west plains, Link rode on his horse, Epona, as he unsheathed his Master Sword, and pointed it up at the sky.

"I know you can win, Luffy! I have faith in you!"

**Meanwhile...**

In the Sinnoh Region, Brock, Dawn, and Piplup looked at the screen in silence, while Ash and Pikachu were on hill, cheering for him.

"Come on, Luffy! You're strong enough to beat that guy! I just know it!" Ash yelled.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled in support.

In a distance, the team rocket air ballon was hanging from an edge of the cliff, as Jessie, James, and Meowth were hanging on from the bottom of the balloon, and watching Luffy on the screen.

"Say, do any of you know what is going on?" James asked his friends.

"Beats me." Jessie replied, "All I know, is that twerp up there is our last hope of survival."

"Either dat's a good thing, or we're in big trouble." Meowth said. Team Rocket was then quiet for a while, until James came up with a suggestion.

"Hey, why don't we cheer for him! It's the least we can do!" James exclaimed. Jessie and Meowth thought about it, until they shrugged.

"Fine. GO, STRETCHY TWERP! DON'T YOU DARE LOSE!" Jessie yelled.

"Yah, what Jessie said! Hurry up!" Meowth exclaimed.

**Meanwhile...**

Mute City, the biggest city in their galaxy, was louder than ever before. Every resident was shouting Luffy's name over and over again, and it wasn't likely to stop.

"Go! You must beat them! I demand that you win!" Samurai Goroh yelled from ontop of a garbage truck.

The Internova police force were also cheering Luffy on, as there in the streets, Jody Summers, John, and Captain Falcon where cheering as well.

"That boy will definitely save us! There is no doubt about that!" Jody said with a smirk.

"Uh, y-yeah." John stuttered before cheering, "Go, kid! Don't let us down!"

"That's it, Luffy! Don't ever give up!" Captain Falcon exclaimed, "If you continue to believe in yourself, you'll will sure to make it out alive!"

**Meawnwhile...**

U-mos, and his followers on the Great Temple were happy to see things turning for the better. "Luffy.. our prayers will help you fight on. May the light of Aether guide you until the very end."

The Luminoth continued to pray for Luffy's success, knowing for sure that he will succeed.

In outer space where Samus' ship is located, Samus smirked in her cockpit once she saw Luffy smiling in the screen. "That brat... when he smiles like that, there is nothing that can stop him." Samus said "Don't die, Luffy."

**Meanwhile...**

In Dreamland, everyone stood on a tall hill, cheering for Luffy as loud as they could. "Poyo, poyo!" Kirby exclaimed happily while jumping up and down.

"Go get him, Luffy! You're almost there!" Tuff shouted.

"Ooooh! Please, be careful, Luffy! You're one of my favorite customers ever!" Kawasaki cried.

"Luffy... I trust you." Tiff said with a smile, "Win for us!"

King Dedede, Escargoon, and Metaknight with Sword and Blade by his side were also there as well.

"Heey, come on! You're making me nervous, here! I know you can beat him, so beat him already!" Escargoon yelled.

"Grr, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but..." Dedede said bitterly before he shook his fist in the air, and shouted, "Strawhat! You better not screw up! Give that guy the same treatment you gave me! Do it, or I'll never forgive you!"

"You have made it this far, young one." Metaknight said as his eyes glowed blue in happiness, "I know that you'll be the one to put everything back in place."

**Meanwhile...**

"G-G-Go! Luffy, go and beat him! I know you can do it!" Otacon shouted as he and Snake were still in the desert mountain area.

Snake watched Luffy in the screen silently with a stoic expression, "Luffy... get him..."

**Meanwhile...**

In Sauria, all the dinosaurs were cheering Luffy on, even Tricky, who cheered even louder than everyone else. "You're Zoro's friend, right? If you are, then you've already saved us!"

In Corneria, everyone there was doing the same. General Peppy watched through the windows of his office, smiling at the screen in the air, "Luffy.. you, Franky, and your friends are capable of handling this situation. We will forever be grateful of your act of bravery."

And in outer space, the Star Fox team in their ship, the Greatfox, were also happy to see Luffy in top condition.

"Sensors indicate that Luffy will prevail." ROB said to the Star Fox team.

"Yeah! Way to go, Luffy!" Slippy exclaimed while raising his hands in the air.

"Oh yeah! That's right! Show that wimp who's boss, kid!" Falco exclaimed.

"It seems they will survive after all." Krystal said happily.

"Yeah... that's no surprise!" Fox stated with a smile, "After seeing what those guys can do, I knew they can get out of anything they come against!"

And in Star Wolf's lair, Wolf's men were shouting like crazy, supporting Luffy as well.

"What do you know; not only that kid made of fool of you, Wolf, but now he just made a fool out of everybody else. Heh!" Leon chuckled with his arms crossed.

"That little boy had Miss Nami with him from the beginning." Panther said while gracefully smelling his rose, and smiled, "Of course, seeing this happen now was predictable due to that lone reason."

"It's the help of his crew that made the boy stronger, not just the princess." Wolf explained as he then smirked, "You've really outdone yourself, boy. You and the princess have definitely gained my respect from here on out."

**Meanwhile...**

R.O.B., and the alloys watched Luffy in anticipation, staring at Obscurum with nothing else distracting them. They gazed into the big hole of Obscurum's surface, as within, things were finally changing for the better.

Obscumentio couldn't believe his ears, as multiple voices were echoing throughout Obscurum. His screen depicting fake images of dying lands instead of the real deal have failed on him.

"Do you hear that!" Luffy asked, "Nobody wants you changing their lives for them! It's already settled; they will never accept you as their leader no matter how much you force them to!"

Obscumentio was petrified in shock. All the shouts and cheers he kept hearing was crushing him from the inside. All the terrible things they are saying about Obscumentio made him grit his teeth in anger, and placed his hands over his face. The voices grew even louder, as Obscumentio lowered his hands from his face, and snarled at Luffy.

"How dare you..." Obscumentio growled, "How dare you ruin this moment for me! This is not how I wanted to start my reign! You've ruined the final act! You have ruined my entire show! Aahhh!" Obscumentio held his chest in pain, as something was burning him from inside. He panted, as he turned around, and gazed Obscurum's core, feeling the pain from the one little crack Luffy left on it. "GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!"

The Dark being roared as he swung his arm horizontally, destroying all the screens depicting the battle, stopping Obscumentio's show entirely. Obscumentio panted less frequently, and smirked.

"Ha! What now? I took away all your-!" But before Obscumentio could finish that sentence, the voices could still be heard within the planet, and Obscumentio didn't know how. "What! Why do I still here them? Those ignorant fools... they're refusing me to save them!"

"It's over, Dimentio!" Luffy yelled, "I'm going to end this now!"

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Don't be ridiculous!" Obscumentio scoffed, "Even though you may have ruined my show, it won't change what I have planned! My dream is to make everyone happy, and that's exactly what I intend to do!" Obscumentio then emitted a powerful dark aura around his body, and floated high up in the air, "You foolish child! Do you have any idea who I am! Don't you know that it's up to me to make things right? I am the Emperor God of Darkness! I will punish anyone who gets in my way! Luffy, you and your friends have caused enough harm as it is, and now, you will suffer the consequences for your actions!"

Obscumentio then spreads out his hands and legs, releasing multiple dark waves from his body as they scattered all over Obscurum from within, and the space around the planet. Obscurum's surface was beating more frequently like a ticking timebomb was about to go off, as various distortions were formed in the space around Obscurum, that the planet emitted a dark aura of it's own around itself.

But despite of all this darkness, Luffy remained stoic, as he clenched his hands into fists around his waist, "How many times do I have to repeat myself? We're not going to die here!"

"Ha ha ha! I know! You already said it before! You have one more world to go to before you can finally accept death!" Obscumentio laughed hysterically, "What other planet can be more important than the one we are in now! Obscurum is the best world that has ever been created by my predecessor, Obscus! This world cannot be compared to those other filthy planets! Obscurum is pure, and great! It will make everything perfect!"

"No... that's a load of trash! The world I'm talking about it is much better than this one in every single way!" Luffy growled with his head lowered, "In this world, you can't get there by flying at it, using secret passageways, or anything like that! The only way you can there is..." Luffy then raised his head with a smirk, "Is by sailing through the greatest sea in existence! The Grand Line!"

Then something unexpected happen. The voices that could be heard echoing within the planet were producing multiple sonic waves throughout every single direction. The waves hit each other rapidly, creating trillions and trillions of orbs of pure light, as the orbs remained stationary all over the inner surface of Obscurum.

"What is all this?" Obscumentio gasped while glaring at the orbs, "Where did this all come from!"

Luffy then knelt down, and placed his hands over his knees, "By sailing through the greatest sea of all time, you can reach this new world; a world that dreams will always come true! In that new world, me and my crew, we will become great pirates who won't be afraid of anything! In that new world, we will fulfill our dreams without anybody getting in our way!" Luffy then yelled with a fierce and determined, "AND IN THAT NEW WORLD, I'M GOING TO BE THE PIRATE KING!"

The orbs of light then shot towards Luffy like beams of light. Luffy absorbed every beam as they were filling him with god-like energy. Luffy's body then emitted another colorful aura, as Luffy slammed both his palms on the ground once more, "FINAL SMASH LV2!"

Once all the orbs were inside Luffy's body, Luffy leaped super high in the air like before, going thousand and thousands of kilometers in the air, before remaining stationary in the spot where he used his final smash before.

Back in the platform, Luffy's crew remained unconscious, but suddenly, their bodies glowed, and emitted colorful auras. Their energy were then shot up high in the air, and Luffy absorbed their energies simultaneously.

The Strawhat captain then crossed his arms and legs, and spreads them out with intensity, releasing his spiritual energy he has gathered as the energy flowed up around Luffy with streams of multiple colors being visible about kilometers away from him. Obscumentio watched, shocked to see Luffy's spread even farther than the last time, as the streams then released multiple elements like earth, wind, water, fire, light, and any other element you can think of, coursing along Luffy's body structure.

"GOOOAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Luffy then inhaled every single bit of energy around his body, sucking it all in in one go, as Luffy then raised his left thumb, and blew everything he inhaled into it.

Like last time, he transferred the energy into his right arm, but this time, as the right arm grew bigger, many kinds of elements were coursing along it's figure. The arm continued to grow, as it was also changing. Around the arm, a visible colorful aura emitted out of it, with a dark, and sharp aura spiralling around it. There was also three spiral trails of fire, ice, and lightning trailing along the arm, as well as multiple transparent, and spherical explosions were erupting around the aura. A blazing flame engulfed over Luffy's super giant knuckle, and countless of petals were circling around his wrist.

Also, countless of normal sized arms sprouted from the bottom of the wrist, towards every single part of his arm. And finally, a visible and humongous air current circled around the elbow. The arm continued to grow, but it didn't grow 100 times bigger than the gear third version like before. Instead, the arm grew over a 1000 times more, as the arm was so incredibly humongous, it was big enough to be a planet.

Luffy's determination to defeat Obscumentio; the voices that guided him; and his crews' entities were now in one big fist. Obscumentio couldn't believe his eyes, as he then showed his scary smile again.

"THE PIRATE KING! YOU ALREADY HAD THAT CHANCE TO BECOME THAT A WHILE AGO, AND YOU TURNED IT DOWN!" Obscumentio yelled furiously, "YOU AREN'T CAPABLE OF REACHING TOWARDS THAT PLACE, AND YOU WILL NEVER WILL BE! I AM THE ONLY ONE CAPABLE OF GIVING YOU THAT TITLE, BUT YOU DIDN'T ACCEPT IT! IF YOU CAN'T REACH THAT GOAL, THEN WHAT MAKES YOU THINK BEAT SOMETHING AS SUPERIOR AS ME! YOU'RE STUPIDITY WILL LEAD YOU TO YOUR DEATH!"

Luffy raised his planet-sized arm behind him through the hole of Obscurum's surface.

"YOU'RE SELFISH ATTITUDE WILL NOT SAVE YOU FROM ME! I CANNOT BE BEAT BY AN INSIGNIFICANT MORTAL! I AM UNBEATABLE!"

Luffy clenched his planet-like hand into a fist, charging up his energy as it extended towards it's peak.

"I AM OBSCUMENTIO! I AM THE EMPEROR GOD TO RULE ALL LIFE! I CAN NEVER BE STOPPED! YOU'RE WAY OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE!" Obscumentio then used everything he got to create zillions of barriers with sharp spikes in the front layered in front of each other. Zillions of dark spheres formed in the air around Luffy from afar, as well as many other kinds of projectiles. At this point, Luffy was surrounded with the deadliest power ever. "I SHALL BRING JUDGEMENT TO YOU! MY SHOW WILL END ACCORDING TO PLAN! PREPARE FOR THE ULTIMATE DEATH SENTENCE HANDED DOWN BY YOURS TRULY, OBSCUMENTIO, THE CHARMING EMPEROR GOD!"

"THIS ENDS NOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs, "UUUUUUGGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Obscumentio snapped his fingers with tenacity, shooting every single thing he had towards Luffy at light speed, as the dark being roared, before leaning forward, and converged his hands at the Strawhat captain. "CIIIAAAAAOOOO, MY BEST FRIEND! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Luffy was ready; he attacked without mercy.

"GOMU GOMU NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luffy swung his planet-like fist forward, "STRAWHAT PISTOL!"

Luffy swung his god-like arm forward, swinging it so hard, that every projectile that headed towards him disintegrated immediately, as well as the Dark Being's hand, as they disintegrated completely. The Dark being roared in pain as Luffy punched through zillions and zillions of barriers without any hesitation, and destroyed them all in just a matter of seconds. Obscumentio's perked his eyes in anger, as not even his so called powers can stop Luffy from getting to him.

"I AM AN EMPEROR GOD! IT IS MY ROLE TO DESTROY WHATEVER I HATE, AND PROTECT WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!"

Obscumentio stood in that spot, and wanted to block Luffy's god-like arm, even though it was obvious he was bound to fail.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP PPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!

Obscumentio was in such dire pain, he was speechless as Luffy's fist pushed him through his dark being's stomach again, leaving another big hole like before as the jester was then slammed onto the core again, only with much greater force. Visible cracks were appearing on the core's structure, as the cracks were spreading out a bit by bit, causing Obscumentio's heart from within to beat more frequently in a panic-like matter.

"GGGUUUUAAAAAAAAAHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Obscumentio yelled in sheer agony, as he was using all of his strength to push the fist away from his beloved core.

Things were much different this time around. Not only Obscumentio was feeling the pain from Luffy's fist, but the dark cutting waves; the fire, ice, and lightning energy; the spherical explosions erupting around the arm; the piercing flames from the knuckle; the cuts from the petals that spread out from the wrist and into Obscumentio; the sprouted arms that grew into incredible lengths, and punched Obscumentio from the sides; and the wind current that released a dreadful air current that pushed Luffy's arm deeper up against Obscumentio's body.

More cracks appeared on the core's surface, as well as Obscumentio. "Nugh!" Obscumentio watched his body reveal white cracks forming from the center of his chest. To easily put it, the more cracks the core received, so did Obscumentio's body. "Grr! Noooo! No! No! No! No! This is not the ending I wanted!"

Obscumentio then spread out his hands, and grabbed the sides of Luffy's god like fist to engulf it with darkness, but the pain was unbearable, and didn't had the strength to do it the second time around. "AAAAAAHHHHHH! I... CAN'T... MOOOVEE!"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Luffy yelled even louder as the core's cracks continued to spread, until the entire structure was filled with them. Obscumentio's eyes widened, as dark energy escaped through the cracks like gas, and was engulfing Obscumentio and the core itself.

"My elemental structure... my darkness... it's escaping my heart! I NEED THAT!" Obscumentio yelled in agony, as he tried even harder to push Luffy's fist back.

And eventually, he did.

"Huh!" Luffy felt that brief force as his fist was pushed back by just a tiny bit.

"AAAAAAHHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! YOU SEE! I STILL WIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!"

But Obscumentio's glorious moment fell short, as Luffy thrusts his arm, and got back by pushing Obscumentio against the core again.

"GAAAAAAAAAHH! GUUUUUOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"I'M GOING TO BE THE PIRATE KING!" Luffy yelled with a fierce glare, "I'M NOT GOING TO LET ANYBODY OR ANYTHING GET IN MY WAY! I WILL GET THE ONE PIECE, AND MY DREAMS WILL FINALLY COME TRRRRRUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Obscumentio was losing so much darkness at a rapid rate, that the dark aura around his hands finally disappeared, and couldn't hold Luffy's fist back as they were shot away in opposite directions. "NO! MY HANDS!"

The darkness around Master Hand, and Crazy Hand were finally gone, as they have regained control of themselves once again. However, they were still unconcious, as they kept falling towards the bottom of the inner Obscurum surface.

"My hands... AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Obscurum's core was shattering into pieces, as the only thing that remained was Obscumentio's black heart floating in the center. When there was no longer any surface to hold Obscumentio back from the fist, Luffy thrusted his fist harder, as the jester crashed into his own heart.

The moment Obscumentio touched his heart with his back, the entire dark surface of Obscurum was waving around in an uncontrollable manner. Obscumentio's body was covered with white cracks, as this seemed to be the end for him. And then, everything was quiet. Obscumentio couldn't hear anything anymore. Not Luffy's cry, not the power that radiated from his fist, nothing. He didn't felt anything neither, as the jester stared up in the air with a calm look.

_"Is this... how it suppose to end?"_ The jester thought, _"Was I really suppose to beaten like this? Then what was the purpose of me obtaining such power? Have I'd grown more serious before, then this might have not happen. I am such a fool..."_ Obscumentio's eyes watered up, as then realized something. _"No... it wouldn't make a difference if I have gotten serious from the start. I didn't lose this because of the lack of using my powers wisely, but... because of him."_ Obscumentio thought about Luffy, _"It was him all along... he was right; he was stronger than me. Not in strength, or mentally or in tactics, but... in everything else. He believed in everybody. He focused his desire to save something precious to him, while I treated the things that were precious to me like an easy catch."_

Obscumentio's heart then glowed in a dark light, as the jester was still lost in his trail of thoughts, _"I only wanted everyone to be happy with each other, but that's selfish when I think about it. But wait... was it wrong for me to get this power at all? ... I don't think so. I still think I deserved it, and it was most joyful while it lasted."_

Obscumentio's heart was about to get destroyed, as the jester's tears fell from his cheek upon remembering the times he had in his life, no matter if they were good or bad. He felt grateful to have lived it all, _"Luffy.. Nami.. Zoro.. Sanji.. Usopp.. Chopper.. Robin.. Franky.. my dear friends... I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for the wonderful memories. I am-"_

The heart then exploded into a sphere of dark energy, as Obscumentio came back into reality, and screamed in sheer agony while getting sucked in.

"AaaaaAAAaaaahhhh! OoooaaaAAAAeegghh...! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The orb sucked in Obscumentio, and the charming magician was never seen again.

The Dark Being roared in pain as he disintegrated from toe to head, and nothing remained of it as the planet began to shake violently. The dark orb where the core used to be was sucking in all the dark layered energy into itself, disfiguring the entire planet in the process with violent shockwaves, and tremors.

"Yes! I did it!" Luffy yelled before he slowly lost conciousness, "I did it..."

Luffy's arm reverted back to normal, as the captain of the Strawhat pirates fell to his impending doom below. It wasn't likely that he would wake up to save himself, as he kept falling and falling...

Then suddenly, Luffy was caught by none other than Master Hand, who was back to his old self again. Luffy rested on Master Hand's palm as the hand lowered him all the way down on the floating platform below. Master Hand placed Luffy gently on the center of the ground, and gathered his unconscious crew next to him, and placed the ship behind them.

Master Hand floated back, and stared silently at Luffy and his crew. He didn't say anything out loud, but only thought deeply in his thoughts, wondering how could anybody be so reckless to do all these heroic acts just to save him. Normally, he would feel outraged to see anybody risk their lives for something he thought they couldn't accomplish. And yet, he wasn't upset at all. He was proud of seeing such heroic efforts from just an ordinary group of pirates.

Master Hand then looked up, and saw that Obscurum was getting worse by the second. There was no time for him to just lay around, and do nothing.

"Crazy, we're getting out of here! Get ready!" Master Hand yelled. The Hand then flew around to the bottom of the platform, where his brother, Crazy hand, who was holding up the platform up.

"It's about time! Do you know how hard it is for me to lift this entire platform by myself!" Crazy asked, "It's actually super easy, but I feel insulted that you're not doing this with me!"

"Push the entire platform through the hole up there! We need to get out of here now!" Master Hand yelled as he helped Crazy with the platform.

"YAAAAAAAAAAYYY! Hold on, Broothhhhhaaaaaaa! We're going hooooomeee!" Crazy yelled enthusiastically. He and Master Hand then charged themselves with energy, creating a golden barrier around themselves, and the entire platform. The planet was losing even more control of itself as the Hands maneuvered the platform in several directions to avoid the darkness in the way. They flew the platform threw the hole in Obscurum, and escaped. The Strawhat pirates rested peacefully with their backs resting on each other, as the Hands took them far away from Obscurum.

Obscurum was falling apart, as the entire planet was contracting to where the core was once was, until all of the dark energy, was nothing but one, little dot. And then, that little dot beated like a heart just once more, releasing countless of dark waves from each beat, until Obscurum finally exploded.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

The planet exploded into masses and masses of dark energy, as several implosions occurred from within those masses, as the explosion itself looked big enough to destroy countless of planets nearby. Fortunately, the explosion didn't spread out that far, as all the dark energy formed into an immense tornado of darkness, with a thrilling sound of people screaming coming out from it. The tornado of darkness shrunk, and released even more dark shockwaves across the cosmos. The tornado then slowed itself down, and moved in a wavy-pattern as if they were flames. The dark energy continue to shrink as all the energy then formed into two gigantic whirlpools with one facing upward, and the other downward, and in the center was where the core was. The whirlpools span rapidly, sucking in everything that was in their reach, but didn't suck in anything as the whirlpools grew smaller, but more violent as time passed by.

The thrilling scenery then finally came to an end, as the whirlpools were sucked into the center themselves, leaving one big purple light afterwards. Then the light began to fade... and fade... and fade... until it was gone.

Obscurum... the most dangerous world that threatened our way of life; the planet that used to be a dark paradise; the world that kept spewing up trouble since the very beginning of time... was no more...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

And here we are... after 110 chapters since he was first introduced, Dimentio has finally been defeated. And Obscurum, the story's center of attention, has finally passed on. -sniff- Wow, I can't believe it...

Well, there you go. Hope this was good enough of a finisher for you, although I think you did enjoy it. If not, then that's okay too. Ha ha! Anyway, I'm going to work on the ending tomorrow, and we'll see I can update on that same day. This story is finally coming to an end, and I couldn't be more happy to finish this, yet I also couldn't be more sad. But for now, leave your reviews, if you want to review. I'm not begging for them, but it would be nice to hear more from you viewers this time around.

Until the ending! Ciao for now!


	137. Ending Pt 1 of 2

Hey, guys! I just wanted to thank you all for your feedbacks in the last chapter; they were very much appreciated, and I'm grateful that you have you enjoyed it. Before I go on; Mystery-guy, I will answer your questions in the order you asked me.

1) Read this chapter 2) Undecided 3) Undecided

Well, it's been a long year. It wasn't all that great of year, simply because I have gotten lazier in getting this story done. But we are really close to the finish anyway, so that's not really a problem anymore. I don't know what else to say, but... enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The darkness has passed... Obscurum's 'purpose' was finished. Dimentio, an optimistic and charming magician, who only wanted to fulfill his dream by making people happy with each other, had gained a power far beyond control; the power of an Emperor God. With that unsurpassable power, he controlled everything around him. He composed a 'show' for his initiation as the supreme ruler of life, and manipulated countless of lives for his pleasure. In one group of those lives, were the protagonists for Dimentio's show, The Strawhat pirates. From the start of their adventure, and towards the end of their lives, Dimentio could already feel that his dream will come true, and last forever.

But that never happened. Dimentio was looking up so high to reach his goal, he forgot to look down to see who were holding him back. The moment he underestimated Luffy and his crew for the very first time he laid his eyes on them, that was when he lost everything he worked so hard to achieve.

After the most gruesome, horrifying, and deadliest encounter in their lives yet, Luffy and his crew defeated Obscumentio, and saved all life from Obscurum. The dark planet has been destroyed, as Master Hand and Crazy Hand took the Strawhats away to safety victoriously. Life was now safe... but what's next for the Strawhats?

Chapter 137: A life of peace, Master Hand's gratitude

... Space has never been so quiet in days. Ever since the events of Obscurum, life in space was quieter and more peaceful than usual. Without that dark planet causing problems throughout all of existence, everything just went back to normal.

The elemental streams of those who've passed on, flew to their respective worlds of the Monarch Ring of the Grand Universe. As the streams entered into the five planets, the worlds then released some streams from their orbits, and those streams set off to create more life in the realities. The dark elemental streams could also be seen there, but it was yet to be seen to where they were going.

In the Smash world, it was night time; everything was dark and quiet as it always was. The planet was set for daybreak as scheduled, and depicted the sun rising over the horizon, brightening up the world itself for a brand new day.

The light of the day brightened the empty city of Smashtown, illuminating the streets, buildings, and the big blue skyscraper with a floating water current around it. The town looked amazing upon receiving the light of day, even though the town was practically empty.

The sun continued to rise, as the sunlight illuminated over the Smash Mansion far off from town. From the outside, it was also quiet, but what was noticeable was that the glass wall on the second floor in front of the mansion Crazy Hand shattered some time ago was fully repaired. Not only that, but the backyard was also back in top condition; it looked so beautiful again, it looked like it wasn't even destroyed by the Obscurum rulers in the first place.

Inside the mansion was the same story; any damages that were left in the battle between the Alloy Team and the Strawhats from when the crew first arrived at the mansion were also fixed up, and pretty clean too.

All the four members of the Alloy team were running around the mansion, cleaning everything in sight with mops, cloths, broomsticks, and plenty of other cleaning materials. They were pretty good cleaning up the mansion, and you can't even tell if they were getting tired, mainly because they don't even have any faces to begin with.

The Alloys continued to do their morning chores, as the Yellow Alloy zipped across the hallway on the second floor, not leaving a single stain on the carpet. He also went to every room in the floor, cleaning them all one by one in nearly light speed. In one of the rooms was the clinic room used for the Smashers to rest if they ever sustain any real damage during tourneys, or any incident of the sort.

Inside the clinic, the floor depicted a meadow filled with flowers, and the walls depicted a grassy horizon with a blue sky, while the ceiling depicted the blue sky with clouds as well. A soft breeze was heard in the room as the images actually moved as if they were the real thing, making it look like the room was actually outside. There wasn't much else in the room other than the clinic beds lined up side by side, with squared windows on the walls between each bed. And on those beds were none other than the Strawhat pirates, resting up on their clinic beds after such a gruesome battle.

The crew were sleeping soundly underneath their bedsheets, as all of the injuries they have received from Dimentio have been fully recovered, including the damages they received on their attire. Luffy was snoring loudly as he usually does whenever he sleeps, with his straw hat lying on the desk cabinet next to him on his left in front of a window. It was pretty much thanks to him that he and his crew were able to defeat Dimentio, and destroy Obscurum, but of course, he couldn't have done it without the help of his crew, and the friends he has made throughout this entire journey. However, it seems miraculous that he and his crew even managed to pull this off. Whether the Strawhats won due to the support from their friends, or it was nothing but sheer luck that helped them survive, the answer is unknown.

The doors then creaked open, and the quiet clinic room now had someone snickering in the background. Nami's bed then rocked back and forth a little violently, which caused Nami to narrow her closed eyelids as she was finally waking up.

"Ugh... huh?" Nami opened up her eyes groggily, as her bed stopped rocking back and forth in the instant she woke, as well as the snickering in the background. Nami still looked tired, and had messy bed hair too. "Hmm... where am I...?" Nami asked to no one as she rubbed her right eye. Nami pushed herself up from her bed with her arms, and turned around to sit up, but as soon as she did, she saw something she didn't expect to see. "Wh-Wha!"

Right ontop of Nami's midsection, was none other than Crazy Hand. The insane Hand was on Nami, with her being in the center of his fingers, and bottom knuckle. Crazy Hand just stood there, gazing at Nami in fear as he knows he's in very big trouble. "Um... hi?"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

KAPOW!

Crazy Hand was flung through the clinic entrance behind him, leaving a gaping hole through the wall as the hand then crashed forcefully into the wall behind him, leaving thousands of cracks before falling flat on his palm.

Nami was standing with her back facing her bed, and still had her arm extended forward with her fist blowing off steam from hitting Crazy Hand just now. She had a ferocious look on her face, as she was really awake now. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!"

"I..." Crazy began speaking with a weak voice, "I was fulfilling the dreams of every fanboy..."

CRAAAASSHHHH!

"Ooooooooohhh..." Crazy moaned in pain as Nami just threw her entire bed him, and was smashed in between the bed and wall behind him. "Ow.. It's not like... I can get you pregnant or anything..."

"SHUT UP!" Nami yelled while breathing furiously. She then stopped, as she then realized something, "Wait... you're not possessed anymore!" She then looked around, seeing the familiar hallways of the Smash mansion, "We're back in the Smash World? Then, did we..?"

"Gah! What is up with all noise! I can't even hear myself think!"

Nami glanced over her shoulder, and saw Franky sitting up from his bed while rubbing his head in annoyance, "Franky! You're here!"

"Huh? Orange sis?" Franky said curiously while blinking in confusion. He then looked at his surroundings to see his other comrades sleeping, "... Strange. How did we end up back here?"

Sanji was also waking up, as he had his arm hanging out from the side of his bed. He opened his eyes slowly to see Robin sleeping in a bed next to him. Just seeing her made Sanji blush, "Whoa!" Sanji jumped up on his feet, and panted a bit before realizing where he was. It was then that Robin woke up, and sat up while rubbing her head.

"Mm... oh?" Robin then noticed Sanji staring at her from his bed, and smiled, "Oh, good morning, Cook-san."

"Ha ha... good morning, Robin-chan." Sanji laughed weakly before calming himself down, "Wow! Seeing Robin-chwan wake up next to me is like watching a dream come true!"

"Yaahhh..." Chopper yawned, as he just woke up, and sat up straight while rubbing his eyes, "Oh.. what happened?"

Usopp let out a long yawn as woke up too, "Ah? .. I hope I'm not in the place I think I am..." Usopp got up, and saw his friends with him, "Ngh? Did we all die!"

Zoro then sat up with an tired-looking face, and spread out his arms after his long rest, "... Haven't slept like this in ages..."

"You guys!" Nami exclaimed happily as she faced towards them, "You're all okay!"

"Huh? We are?" Usopp asked until he finally regained his senses, and jumped off his bed, "Wait a minute, we're still alive! What happened! Weren't we fighting with Dimentio just now!"

"I don't know." Zoro said as he got up from his bed, and looked out the window, "I don't think we're in Obscurum anymore..."

"We're not! We're back in the Smash Mansion!" Nami said as she then pointed at Crazy Hand, still lying down with the bed ontop of him, "Just look! There's Crazy Hand, and he's back to normal!"

The crew looked shocked as Luffy continued sleeping while snoring loudly in the background.

"Are you sure about this?" Franky asked in suspicion, "How do we know for sure that this isn't just another stupid illusion that clown made up while we were knocked out?"

"Nyagh.."

Everyone looked back at Crazy, as the Alloy team arrived in a frantic manner, and helped remove the bed that was on Crazy. The Hand groggily stepped forward with his fingers, until he staggered sideways, and fell on the floor. "Gugh.. this ain't an illusion.." Crazy said dazedly before dragging himself into the clinic room, "You guys are really back in the mansion! If this was an illusion, you guys would already be in I'm-going-to-hurt-you mode... which some of you are not! This place is the real deal, and that clown... will not be bothering anyone anymore!"

The crew looked stun as even they couldn't believe what they were hearing. "So... this is real then?" Sanji asked in awe.

"And Dimentio has been...?" Robin began to say, until Crazy Hand interrupted her.

"Yes! He's been defeated! Luffy completely owned that guy with the most epic punch in the history of epic punches!" Crazy Hand exclaimed, "You guys did it! You saved every stinkin' person in the entire cosmos! You guys are the men of men; the saviors of saviors; the awesomness of everything awesome! You guys are our heroes!"

The crew looked unfazed, as they feel so happy to even show any reaction, "We.. We won!" Chopper exclaimed.

"YAAHOOO!" Usopp exclaimed happily as he threw his arms up in the air, and everyone else were extremely happy also, "WE DID IT!"

"Oww! That's what I'm talking about! We sure showed that clown who's boss!" Franky yelled happily with a raised clenched fist.

"Ohh, I'm so relieved! I could hardly believe we actually made it out of there alive!" Nami sighed with a big smile on her face.

"Hm hm! This will certainly stay in our memories for a very long time." Robin said with a pleasant smile.

"Haa! I'm so happy to see both Nami-san and Robin-chan as happy as ever! It makes my heart melt with joy!" Sanji exclaimed happily with heart-filled eyes, and shouting 'Mellorine' repeatedly afterwards.

Zoro smirked with his eyes closed, "Hmph... It took us long enough, but it was well worth it."

While the crew were celebrating, Luffy's stomach began to growl. "Agh.." Luffy moaned as the crew then stared at him. Luffy sat up with a tired look on his face, and rubbed his stomach in hunger. "Hey, guys, I'm hungrryyy.."

"LUFFY!"

"Huh? YAGAHH!" Luffy startled as Usopp, Franky, and Chopper in his Heavy point lifted him up in the air out of sheer excitement, "Ah! Hey! What are you guys doing! Stop it! Wugh!" The crew then accidentally dropped him on the floor, but they kept on laughing as Luffy pouted his lips in annoyance before sitting up, "What's wrong with you guys! You're all acting so crazy..."

"You moron! Don't you get it yet!" Nami asked with a joyful look, "You did it! You defeated Dimentio! You stopped him!"

"Hu.. ugh?" Luffy blinked in confusion, until he finally remembered, "Oh! Oh yeah! Dimentio! Is he really gone!"

"Yeah, man! You really did it!" Crazy Hand exclaimed while floating back in the air again. Luffy looked at Crazy, and couldn't be more happy to see him back to his old self.

"Crazy! You're back!" Luffy got up, ran towards Crazy, and gave him a big hug around his finger, "It's so good to see you back!"

"Ah! I'm so happy too, man!" Crazy replied in a crying-like manner, "You don't know how happy I am right now just for you having your arms around me! Ahh, this is so great!"

Everyone laughed as R.O.B. came into the room, and was ecstatic to see the crew again.

"Look, it's R.O.B.!" Luffy exclaimed as he unwrapped his arms off of Crazy, and then hugged R.O.B. tightly around his waist, "Gya ha ha ha! It's so good to see your funny looking head again!"

R.O.B. spins his arms around in circles as a reply, joyful to see the crew back up again. Luffy then opened as he then drops R.O.B. unexpectedly, and touched his head, "Agh! Where's my hat! Did I lose it!"

"It's right here, Luffy." Sanji said, pointing at Luffy's straw hat on the desk cabin. Luffy smiled as he went over to his hat, and grabbed it. The crew watched with joyful expressions as Luffy placed his hat right back on his head, right where it should be.

"Hee hee hee! This feels much better!" Luffy said with his usual wide grin.

"Luffy, you have to tell us how you defeated Dimentio!" Chopper exclaimed while jumping up and down on a bed close by.

"Yeah, Strawhat! How the heck did you beat that guy!" Franky asked, "We've been giving it our all against that guy from the start, and yet you beat him by yourself! How did you exactly take him down?"

"Hmm..." Luffy thought deeply, but was having trouble remembering, ".. Huh, I don't remember. The only thing I can remember was falling asleep, and waking up here."

"Well, none of that matters anyway; the important thing is that we all made it out alive." Nami said happily.

"Oh! I know! Let's go celebrate, and eats lots and lots of meat right now!" Luffy suggested excitedly.

The Strawhats looked very excited, as R.O.B., and the Alloy Team were happy just seeing the crew happy. "Yeah, let's celebrate!" Crazy yelled, "But instead of eating meat, let's all have sex together right now!"

BAM!

"Oww.." Crazy Hand was once again knocked into the wall in the hallway after Nami just slugged him for the second time.

"Tsk! What a way to kill the mood..." Nami muttered as the Alloy Team helped Crazy up from the ground in a frantic manner again.

"By the way, how long have we been asleep? I felt like I haven't woken up in ages." Usopp said while rubbing his shoulder.

"Now that you mention it, I do feel a little worn out." Robin said.

"Oh, do you need to rest again, Robin-chan?" Sanji asked worryingly.

"No, it's not a problem. It's just that I don't feel completely awake yet."

Crazy Hand then dazedly floated back into the room, and faced towards the crew, "Ngh. I'm not surprised you guys feel that way; you all look like you got a hangover." Crazy Hand said, "To tell you the truth; you guys have been sleeping for one whole week after that whole brawlfest you went through."

The crew were shocked to hear this. "Really! A whole week!" Chopper asked.

"One whole week!" Luffy gasped, "That's like 70 different meals I missed while I was sleeping!"

"70? Wouldn't that be twice as more than what you would normally eat in a week?" Usopp asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm extra hungry today!" Luffy replied "I want to eat as much food as I can before we can celebrate tonight, and eat even more food!"

"Okay... I'm not even going to ask why..." Usopp sighed.

"Yeah, that's good and all, but before you guys do that, I have to tell you something." Crazy Hand interrupted. The Strawhats looked at Crazy, wondering what kind of stupid thing he was gonna say. But unexpectedly, they heard him whimper, as the hand fell on his fingers, and bowed down to them, "Thank you!" Crazy cried, "Thank you for saving my brother! I really couldn't have done it without you guys! -sniff-.. -sniff-.. You're the best! You're truly the best! Waaaaaahhh ha ha haaaahhh.."

Crazy Hand cried immensely as the crew merely smiled at him.

"Ahem... I shouldn't be acting so wimpy.. but I can't help it!" Crazy cried as R.O.B. went to him with a tissue, "Not only you saved the grand universe and the realities, but you saved my brother! My dear, sweet, gentle, smart, boring, dull, ugly-butt of a brother! Ah ha.. thanks." Crazy said to R.O.B. as he grabbed the tissue, and blew it as if he had a nose, or boogers for that matter.

The Strawhats then remembered about Master Hand, "Oh yeah, Master Hand! Is he okay!" Luffy asked.

"He's just fine, thanks to you guys." Crazy said before floating back in the air, "Actually, he wanted to talk with you guys as soon as you all were awake. He's in his office now; if you want, I can drag his ugliness here for ya."

The crew looked at each other, as Luffy then smiled, "That's okay; we'll go and see him instead."

"Alright. We'll lead the way. Come on, pinheads." Crazy Hand said, referring to R.O.B. and the Alloy Team as they were ready to escort the Strawhats to Master Hand.

"Hee hee! This is so exciting!" Luffy said excitedly, "We're finally going to talk to Master Hand!"

"I'm also intrigued to see what he'll say to us." Robin said with a pleasant smile.

"I bet he'll thanks us for saving him when no one else could." Usopp said with a cocky smirk, "Then again, he might only thank me, for I did all the hardwork! Ah ha ha ha ha!"

"Whatever. I'm only interested how he is going to act when he takes a first glance at us. He'll be amazed for sure." Franky said with a smirk.

"All I know, is that anything else will be better, than to have that 'thing' humping me while I was sleeping." Nami said irritated.

"Hu-WHAT!" Sanji exclaimed as he furiously glared at Crazy while gritting his sharp teeth.

"It was dry humping! That's completely different!" Crazy Hand yelled, but Sanji still glared at him, "If it makes anyone feel better, I dry humped all of you during this week."

BAM! WHACK! SLAP! KAPOW! POW! BAAAMMM!

Crazy Hand was left with countless of bumps all over his figure as the crew walked away as if nothing happened. R.O.B., and the Alloy team led the way, as Luffy and his crew happily followed them without realizing they left Zoro and Chopper behind.

"Let's go, Zoro. We don't want to be left behind." Chopper said.

"Hold on, let me atleast get my swords." Zoro said while glancing back at Chopper. Zoro walked over to his swords lying up against the wall next to his bed, and grabbed them as he placed them around the right side of his waist. He then turned around while placing his hand over the hilts of his blades, as he was then about to exit the clinic.

CRACK!

"Hmm?" Zoro stopped as he heard something crack nearby. He then felt strange, and noticed that his arm resting over the hilts was in a different angle. Zoro narrowed his eyes seeing this.

"What's wrong, Zoro?" Chopper asked.

Zoro said nothing at first, but remained stoic as he looked at Chopper, "Can you wait out in the hallway? I need to check something."

Chopper looked concerned, "Um, okay. I'll be waiting close by, just incase you don't get lost out here."

Once Chopper left the clinic, Zoro looked back at his blades. He pulled out one sword in it's sheathe in particular from his waist, and looked at in a stoic manner. It was the sword he got from Wario back when he was in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sword helped him get throughout many difficult battles, despite how worn out it was the time he got it. Zoro knew one day the sword might finally break, but even so, he still seems a little surprised.

Zoro looked up at the hilt of the blade, and noticed that it was bent forward. It probably happened when Zoro placed his arm over it, but it's not like the battles it endured weren't also the reason why it turned out that way. Zoro grasped the hilt of the blade, and slowly unsheathed it. He pulled it out quicker than he thought, as he saw that the sword was indeed broken, with sword now looking more like an awkward shaped knife than an actual blade.

The pieces of the blade were still in the sheathe, as Zoro stared silently at the broken sword that helped him get through this cosmical voyage. He couldn't help but remember all the battles he had with the blade, especially the first time he got it.

In the end, Zoro said nothing. He sheathed the sword, and placed it around his right waist. He walked out of the clinic, saw Chopper, and walked with him to catch up with the crew, without saying a word for that matter.

The Strawhats were silent with anticipation on their way to Master Hand's office. This would be their first time to actually meet Master Hand in a proper manner unlike the time they met him nearly unconscious back in Obscurum. Luffy had his arms shivering up against his chest with excitement, as he was more eager to meet Master Hand then everybody else in his crew. He was dying to meet Master Hand the first time he heard his name a long time, so it's only surprising that he's able to restrain himself from rushing over to meet the hand while leaving everybody else behind.

The Strawhats remained quiet, as they finally stood in front of the giant doorway of Master Hand's office. They stared up at the door in silence as the Alloy team leaned their hands on the door, ready to open it for the Strawhats to enter.

"This is it.." Luffy whispered in awe. He then tapped his foot on the ground repeatedly, unable to contain his excitement any longer. "Hurry up! Open it!"

R.O.B. then gave the signal to the Alloy team, as they then opened the door slowly as the sunlight from the office shined over the crew from the center.

The crew also seemed excited in their own style. Zoro, Sanji, and Robin were stoic while looking at the door opening up; Nami looked a little nervous what would happen; Franky smirked, eager to meet the hand; and Usopp and Chopper were as a stiff as a board, feeling so excited to meet the hand, they were nervous as they both gulped in unison.

The door was completely opened, and stepped aside, allowing the Strawhat pirates to enter.

Luffy couldn't contain his excitement anymore; he quickly rushed into the office before anyone else. "Master Hand!" He shouted excitedly as he ran pass R.O.B., running past him so quickly that the robot spins in circles.

"Wait for us, Luffy!" Nami shouted as they ran after Luffy, running past R.O.B. in the process.

R.O.B. spins around even more as the crew past him, as once the crew ran ahead, R.O.B. slowed himself down, feeling so dazedly that he nearly fell on his back. He managed to retain his balance as he shook his head to regain his composure, and followed the Strawhats across the office floor.

Since the office was huge, it took the crew some time to get to the other end of the office where Master Hand was located. But they didn't care; like said before, they were just too excited to even care about anything else.

The crew then stopped running as they finally reached the end of the office. They panted a little from the running as Luffy raised his head, and smiled in amazement.

There was Master Hand, looking through the glass wall floating with his back facing his desk in silence. He was looking up the sky before him, and let out a quiet sigh. The Strawhats wondered what was wrong, but didn't had much to think about it as they saw Master Hand perk up.

"... Hello." Master Hand began to say. He paused for a minute before he continued, "I see that you're fully awake. That's good. I was getting worried that you were never going to wake up." Master Hand paused again, "To be honest, I have the power to restore mental capabilities after extreme exhaustion, or any illness, but... that wouldn't be natural to you. It would've been rude of me to disrupt your slumber after such a hectic event. But none of that matters now... I'm glad that you're all okay."

Master Hand then turned towards the Strawhats, "I am Master Hand. I'm am the creator of this world, and the founder of the Smash Bros. tournaments. It is of great pleasure to meet the ones who have saved me and my brother from a terrible, impending fate."

"Huuaahh! You're so cool! You even sound awesome!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly with sparkly eyes.

"He sounds pretty normal. He is like the exact opposite of his brother." Nami whispered to Sanji.

"Tell me about it..." Sanji agreed.

Master Hand then floated over his table, and approached Luffy, "Your name is Luffy, correct?"

"Uh-huh! That's me!" Luffy replied instantly, "And this is my crew: Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, and Franky! We heard so many great things about you, and we came all this way just to meet you!"

"I see... I heard many good things about you as well." Master Hand said, "My brother speaks of you often. He tells me about your adventures; the good things you do for others; and the strong ambition you all have in fulfilling your dreams. I can now see why my brother worships you so much, that he has to tell me about every single day." Master Hand spoke in a grief tone, "Every... single... day... in great amount of detail... especially inappropriate things..."

"Why is he sad?" Chopper asked while blinking in confusion.

"I don't think we want to know..." Zoro said, noticing the gloomy, wavy line background around Master Hand.

"Ahem, sorry." Master Hand said, regaining his composure, "As I was saying, It is a big honor to meet you all in person. While you were recovering from your battle with Dimentio, Crazy Hand told me everything that occurred while I was in captivity. It's bewildering to know that you all went through so much trouble... and it was all because of one man's twisted game. I apologize for all this trouble that I have caused you.."

"Don't be." Sanji said with a smile, "It's fine. That clown was asking for it anyway. Anybody who messes with us, or anything else for that matter, will eventually get a taste of punishment from the best pirate crew there is."

"You..."

"It's okay." Luffy said with a big smile, "We would've helped you out, even if we knew something bad was going on from the very start. It's because of you, we got to see so many new places and people. The mushroom land, the elf world, the poke monsters, the big town place, the ten foot bug-eyed people world, the potato village, the giant robot things, Cornyera... all of those places were truly amazing! I'll never forget them! Especially the people we've met there! They're all so incredible, I'll never forget them neither! This adventure was the best, and best of all, we can finally thank you for it!" Luffy then raised his arm, and gave Master Hand a thumbs up, "So... thank you for getting captured, and letting us have the best time of our lives."

"Oi..." Luffy's crew muttered with frustrated looks.

Master Hand was speechless at first, until he laughed lightly, "Ha ha.. that's fine." He said, "I'm grateful for your actions. If I were to pick someone to save all of life, it would have been just you all."

Luffy's smile then grew wider to a point he was blushing immensely, and said some gibberish in attempt to hide how happy he was hearing Master Hand thanking him. His whole crew were also acting this way, with Usopp gloating about himself in a pathetic manner, and Chopper doing his happy dance. Zoro, Nami, and Robin were the only ones embarrassed seeing their comrades act like this.

"Bunch of morons. Enough already..." Nami muttered while blushing with embarrassment.

"It's because of you, everything is back to normal." Master Hand said, "Once again... thank yo-"

"HEEYYYZZZ!" Crazy Hand exclaimed, popping right out of nowhere as he startled the crew, and fell on the ground. They stood right back, and glared at Crazy with pupiless eyes. "Wh-What?" Crazy asked nervously, "Did I ruin another glorious moment again? My bad..."

Master Hand sighed, as the crew stopped glaring at Crazy. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Luffy gasped, "What happened to Obscurum!"

The crew just remembered about that world as soon as Luffy mentioned it, "Hey, that's right! What ever happened to that place?" Franky asked.

"Is it destroyed, or is it still there?" Robin asked a little worried.

"Please, calm down." Master Hand assured, "It's alright... there's nothing to worry about it anymore. That world will no longer cause any trouble."

"Really? Then it's gone?" Nami asked.

Master Hand moved aside, "Just take a look for yourselves." Master Hand then snapped his fingers, depicting the Grand Universe in his entire universe. The Strawhats were startled by this, as Master Hand then pointed ahead, "Look over there."

The Strawhats looked to where Master Hand was pointing, and they couldn't see anything there at first. However, they started to see something odd the more they look at that direction.

"It's too far. I don't even know what I'm looking at." Franky said with his eyes narrowed.

Master Hand helped the crew by zooming in on the image where they were looking at, helping them see what it is. As the image grew bigger, the Strawhats could see dark elemental streams flying into one certain area. When the image was big enough for the crew to see, they all gasped in unison.

"Obscurum!" Robin gasped as she and the others are looking at the planet was thought to destroyed.

"No way, it's still there! That's incredible..." Usopp said in awe.

"So what does this mean! Was all our efforts of destroying that place a big waste of time!" Sanji asked furiously.

"Calm down, everyone." Master Hand said before looking at the dark planet, "Look at it again, and tell me what you see."

The Strawhats looked back at Obscurum, and instantly, they saw something different. "It looks a little different." Zoro said with his arms crossed. The Strawhats thought deeply, until Nami snapped her fingers.

"No, wait, I get it!" Nami said upon realizing it.

"What? What is it?" Franky asked as he, and the others looked at Nami.

"Look at that planet carefully. You can see that the dark elemental streams are leaving the world as more of them enter." Nami pointed out. The crew looked at Obscurum again, and could see dark elemental streams leaving from the big cracks of the world's surface.

"So... what does that mean again?" Luffy asked while scratching his head.

"Don't you guys remember what Crazy told us about that world?" Nami asked, "It absorbs in all the dark elemental energy, but never releases any streams unlike the other five planets." Nami then stared back at Obscurum, "Because it doesn't release any streams, it's gets bigger and stronger to a point that it absorbs any life in it's path, but now that it's releasing streams, that's no longer an issue."

"Did I really say that?" Crazy asked, "I never thought I sounded that smart..."

"I see..." Luffy said, rubbing his chin as he was trying to understand what Nami just said, "So... the world's broken?"

"In a way, yes." Master Hand replied, catching the Strawhat's attention, "After you defeated Dimentio, Obscurum exploded. Obscurum's core was still active by the time the explosion occurred, and sucked in all of the dark energy of the explosion before it could spread any further, which was very fortunate, because if it weren't for the core, who knows how much destruction it would have caused. There's nothing left of the world but it's core once again."

"The same planet that wanted to take life ended up saving it in the end. Go figure..." Franky nodded.

"But Obscurum is still there. Isn't that still a problem?" Chopper asked.

"Not anymore." Master Hand replied, "As you can see from the core, it contains several cracks around it's surface, probably received after Luffy attacked it." Luffy tilted his head as Master Hand continued, "The core hardened after it absorbed the explosion, but it hardened too quickly, that it was unable to stabilize itself in the fullest, thus having those cracks as you see now. Those cracks are the only things that are preventing the core from containing the dark elemental streams within itself without releasing the streams out. I checked the core several times to make sure, and I can safely say that Obscurum is no longer a threat to our way of life. It's because that it's 'broken' no one has to fear from that world anymore."

"Amazing..." Luffy said as if he understood all that, "They're like... mystery cracks!"

"Then we did it! We actually saved all of life itself!" Usopp said while jittering with excitement.

"I don't believe it..." Nami said while holding her head in awe, "I never thought we end up doing something this big in our lives!"

"We're very lucky to have done this, and still be here." Sanji said with a smirk.

"Ow! This is our supaa day! I will never forget this!" Franky yelled while doing his victory pose.

"Wow.. I still feel so shocked that we saved everybody." Chopper said with a big smile.

"You guys need to calm down; it was obvious we were going to win from the start." Zoro said stoically.

"Hm hm! So serious as ever, Mr. Swordsman." Robin giggled, "But this is rather a good thing to feel proud of. Let's enjoy while we can."

"Hya ha ha ha! This is so great! Even though I can't really remember how it happened, this is still great!" Luffy yelled as he and the crew kept talking how great it felt to save everything. Master Hand watched them talk in silence, and felt proud of them. Luffy then stopped talking, catching Master Hand's attention, "I just remembered something..." Luffy then turned to Master Hand, and asked, "Now that everything is back to normal, and you're safe again... can we become Smashers?"

The crew stopped talking the instant they heard that. Crazy Hand, R.O.B, and the Alloy team also looked surprised, while Master Hand looked at Luffy without saying anything.

"I want to know how it feels to be a part of your tournaments." Luffy said, "I heard from Merlon that you put on fights that does good things for others, like peace, and all that stuff. I kept thinking about them for a long time, and I really had a good feeling about it. And now that I've met you, I now know that I was thinking clearly, and.. we really want to join now. So, can we?"

Crazy looked at Master Hand, wondering what he was going to say. Master Hand then spoke, "... My tournaments are special." Master Hand said, "It's a time where I pick those who are worthy enough to be a part of it. It was a great idea when I first thought about it, and has given me great results in each tournament I've held so far. I get to see the interaction between species of different worlds; it was wonderful to see them all get along in a certain way. The tournaments are not only beneficial to those participating it, but for me as well. Not because of hosting the tournaments, but for other reasons as well."

"Bro, don't.." Crazy said until Master Hand interrupted.

"It's okay; they deserve to hear this." Master Hand assured. The Strawhats blinked in confusion as Master Hand sighed before he started explaining.

"... When Luminarious defeated Obscus, killing him and his entire planet with it, the planet exploded, releasing it's energy throughout the entire cosmos. This created new planets, boundaries, and countless amount of life everywhere. Luminarious tried to protect the worlds of the Monarch Ring system, and while he managed to do so upon sacrificing himself, he didn't prevent those worlds from linking with the ones made in the aftermath from that war..."

Master Hand paused for a minute, thinking about that unforgettable event, until he quickly resumed, "Obscurum's dark energy from the explosion combined itself with the energy of the other five worlds, creating countless of planets in the process. The Monarch system gave birth to those planets, and to more life that would eventually come in the near future. However, the Monarch system would've faced extinction, if it wasn't for the fact that the Grand Universe named itself to be the source of all life by absorbing the elemental energy from the life and worlds that have passed on as their energy source, while also releasing energy to create more life at the same time. That way, the Monarch worlds would remain balanced in a healthy level for an eternity."

Master Hand then looked at Obscurum behind him, and sounded a little angry, "Unfortunately, Obscurum was the only one not following this procedure. Since it's destruction, nothing else remained of it but it's lifeless core, being the symbol of that war that should have never happened in the first place!"

The Strawhats were then startled by Master Hand, who was emitting a powerful aura, that not even Luffy could remain stoic upon seeing him act that way. "Yo, bro! Chill out!" Crazy yelled.

Master Hand realized what he was doing, and immediately drew back his power, and calmed himself down, "I'm sorry..." He said softly without even looking at anyone. He later resumed as if nothing happened, "Terrenus, Stillicidia, Ventosus, Adustum, Luminarium; all of those planets were filled with life that they were able to create more life beyond the boundaries, but not Obscurum; that world was dead the instant this life procedure began. Thus, even if it can absorb the dark streams, it has no life to give back... and brought chaos..."

Master Hand then looked back at the Strawhats, "Countless of millenniums I tried many things into stopping that world, but nothing I did work. I was filled with grief ever since the war, and I was on the merge of giving up... until he did it. When the great Vorago sacrificed himself to stop Obscurum, but it only delayed what could have been an inevitable fate. However, it wasn't all for nothing. What Vorago did that day reminded me that I wasn't alone in trying to stop the chaos. There are plenty of other creatures out there that were willing to sacrifice themselves in order to do the right thing, and not just me. This inspired me to move on, and to never give up no matter what."

The space illusion then disappeared as everyone was now back at the office. None of them seem surprised as they continued to listen to Master Hand's story, "For millenniums, I watched over people, doing good or bad things. The things they did, good or bad, has given me great knowledge, and brings me a step closer into stopping Obscurum. After so much time has passed, I've finally decided to host these smash tournaments, where I pick great and powerful individuals to see them interact in person. They're were all incredible, just as Vorago was. I figured, as pathetic this might sound, but that if I host more tournaments, I will have a group of great people that I would want them to help me stop Obscurum once and for all."

The Strawhats were surprised to hear that. They didn't know the tournaments were held majorly for Master Hand to get an army of powerful beings to stop Obscurum. They wanted to say something about that, but Master Hand then sounded happy.

"But... the more I see them interact, the more I was beginning to regret that idea. It was wrong for me to host tournaments for the wrong reasons, so I rejected that idea in the end. All in all, I was making things alot better for everyone. These tournaments were so great to watch, it even made me forget about Obscurum once in a while. Of course, Obscurum was still a threat, but for once in my entire life, I was living life the I should have done long ago. If Obscurum was meant to end life, then I wanted to continue doing the things I want do until that time comes. The Smashers have given me such happiness, I wanted to do this until the very end..."

Master Hand then looked at Luffy, "But that time has long since passed. Luffy... it's because of you and your crew, you have managed to do something not even the great Vorago could have done in his time. It's because of your courage and ambition to live on, the end of life will never come. You are all heroes, and I could never reject those who have done so much for us all."

"Hee hee! That's great!" Luffy said with a grin, "So, does that mean we get to be Smashers?"

"Unfortunately, no. I must decline only that." Master Hand said.

"EEHHHH!" Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Crazy hand, almost everyone were very shocked.

"Why not!" Luffy asked with an angry, yet very sad look, "You just said we were heroes! Why don't you want us in, you stupid, floating... giant hand!"

"Luffy, shut up! If he doesn't want to, then he doesn't want to! Leave it at that!" Nami bickered.

"Please, don't get me wrong. There is nothing more honorable then to have the heroes of all life itself to participate in my tournaments, it's just that..." Master Hand paused, "It's not in my place to meddle with our people's affairs."

Everyone was silent, until Sanji spoke up, "I get it. I nearly didn't think of that."

"Damn.. I can't believe we forgot about that." Franky while rubbing his head.

"Huh? What did we forget?" Chopper asked.

"Are you serious?" Zoro asked as Chopper then looked at him, "We've been traveling out here for so long... we have nearly forgotten about our own adventure."

Nami and Robin smiled; Usopp nodded with a somewhat serious look; Chopper was embarrassed for asking that question, and smiled weakly; Sanji and Franky grinned; and Luffy calmed down, looking stoic. The Strawhats were silent, as Master Hand explained.

"From what I've heard from my brother, you are all on a big quest in the Grand Line." Master Hand said, "Luffy, you want to become the Pirate King. That goal is not something you should put aside, even for something as being a Smasher. I only allow individuals who are not occupied by fate to be Smashers, and your fate might change if I were to take you in as a Smasher. I'm sorry... but as long as you haven't met your goal, I cannot accept you here."

Luffy didn't express any emotion upon hearing those words. His straw hat was shading over his eyes, as he then suddenly grinned, "... Okay. Then promise me this." Luffy then raised his head up, and grinned while also raising his fist in the air. "When I become the Pirate King, I want you to be there. I want you to be right in front of me, and say, 'Luffy, I want you to become a Smasher!', and invite my crew as Smashers, if you want to. Hee hee!" Luffy then smiled pleasantly, ".. Do we have a promise?"

Master Hand admired Luffy's reply. He didn't know what to say, until he then gave the thumbs up to Luffy.

"I promise." Master Hand, "I shall wait for you when you become the Pirate King."

From that moment on, everyone was really happy, especially Crazy, who looked like he was going to pass out just by thinking of Luffy in the Smasher family. Master Hand then lowered his thumb, and spoke again.

"Now then, I'm sure you don't want to me ramble on any further. You must be starving after your long rest." Master Hand said, "Please, go downstairs to the dining room, and help yourself to all the food you want from the kitchen.

Hearing that one, simple sentence ignited Luffy's thirst for food. "FOOOOOODDD!" Luffy yelled as he turned around, ran past his crew, and dashed the way out of the office in less than a millisecond.

"Hey, hold on! Don't leave us behind!" Nami laughed as she and the others followed their captain. R.O.B, and the Alloy team also followed them, leaving only Crazy and Master Hand in the office alone.

"Ha ha! You see! I told you those guys are the best!" Crazy said happily.

"Yes, you were right." Master Hand before getting behind his table, "I'm really glad that you were in one of your smart periods during that time, and brought them here during that whole event from before."

"Dawwww, it was nothin'." Crazy Hand said embarrassed, "I mean, really, I had plenty of other freaks that came to mind that could've gotten the job done just the same, but I think I picked the best of them all to put an end to that stupid emo-ness of yours."

"Either way..." Master Hand said before he looked through the glass wall, "I'm glad everything turned out okay. Never have I felt this relaxed since I first laid my sight on our creators. I miss them so much..."

"Quit crying about it; they're still out there." Crazy Hand said, "I bet they're stalking on you right now, just like we always do to the mortals."

"Yes... you're right." Master Hand said as he then turned back to his brother, "Well, I should start working on...?" Master Hand then noticed shards of his precious glass vase scattered across his table. He then turned his gaze at Crazy, "Did you-"

"Yes." Crazy replied instantly, holding Mr. Cuddly-kins with his thumb.

Master Hand pondered how he got his doll from out of nowhere, but got back on the glass vase, "When did you-"

"Magic." Crazy replied instantly again. The brothers stared at each other silently from then on, as Crazy floated backwards slowly and very quietly. He kept his gaze at his brother just in case, as he eventually got out of the office, and closed the door on his way out.

Master Hand was left alone, as he sighed irritably, "24,693,425,436,079,969,242,547,369,644,398,598,590 times he has broken my vase on purpose... I need to find a way to make him stop doing that..."

As the hand went to pick up the remains of his glass vase, the Strawhats were running happily in the hallways of the second floor, finally being able to enjoy one day of peace from their one-of-a-kind adventure.

**Meanwhile...**

The rest of the day, the Strawhats relaxed in the comforts of the Smash Mansion, and were currently eating their first meal since they've woken up in their one week slumber.

"Mooaaaa! I vwhant moaa foowwdd!" Luffy yelled with mouth filled with different kinds of meat. He was taking in every single edible thing that was on the table into his mouth, increasing the size of cheeks by the minute. Luffy was sitting at the back end of the dining table, so he wasn't disturbing anyone close to him... mostly.

"Dammit, Luffy! You better chew all that up!" Nami bickered, trying to eat her meal in peace.

The alloy team was rushing in and out of the kitchen close by, bringing in multiple dishes onto the table a little faster than Luffy was taking in. Luffy wasn't slowing down, and ended up taking Usopp and Chopper's steaks from their dishes.

"No fair, Luffy! That was mine!" Chopper cried.

Usopp then stomped his foot on the table, and growled at Luffy while pointing at him, "Luffy, you bastard! Haven't you had enough already!"

"Mmm, mmmm!" Luffy shook his head, covering his gigantic mouth with both hands, as Luffy the squinted his eyes, and forcefully swallowed every edible thing he placed into his mouth without even chewing. Luffy's head looked normal again, but his body turned round as he then laughed, "I'm just getting warmed up! MORE FOOD!"

"Luffy, I thought I told you to chew!" Nami yelled as he slugged Luffy deep into his cheek, but the captain didn't faze as he kept on eating.

Crazy, and R.O.B. watched the Strawhats eat near the frontal staircase of the mansion, as the Hand suddenly laughed, "I could tell them that we have an unlimited supply of food, but damn, this is so funny to watch! Ha ha ha!" Crazy laughed while R.O.B. only shook his head in shame.

Usopp and Chopper ate their meals faster so that Luffy wouldn't steal theirs again, while Franky was drinking several cola bottles nonstop. Zoro and Sanji were eating their meals, lashing away Luffy's fists as they came near, while Robin was the only one enjoying her meal, drinking some tea quietly and calmly in the process.

Master Hand came downstairs, and looked at the monstrous eating display the Strawhats were showing. Master Hand was at a loss of words, as he has never seen such chaos on a dining table before.

"I'm still so hungry..." Luffy said rather suggestively after swallowing another batch of food, "I NEED MORE FOOD!" Luffy then grabs the end of the dining table, and began to lift it.

"What the! Wha!" Nami jumped out of her chair, as well as her comrades, who frantically took a step back, watching Luffy lift the table until it was in a diagonal position. Everyone watched as the food that were still on the table slid down towards Luffy, who opened his mouth very widely to take it all inside him.

"You idiot! You're going too far!" Zoro yelled.

"Put the table down, you dumbass!" Sanji yelled while Robin stood next to him, watching this scene while still drinking her cup of tea in a clam fashion, "You do realize that you're also eating the dishes, the utensils, and the freaking candlesticks, don't you!"

Luffy continued to lift up the table, bringing more food, and table objects into his mouth. Everyone watched in awe, and in irritance as Luffy raised the table a little too far. "Mmgh!" Luffy noticed this, but it was too late; the table fell over Luffy, smashing him into the ground, as the upper half of the table broke upon hitting the ground as well. Luffy didn't swallow what he had in his mouth, as he tried to get up, and get the table off him, but he was so round, that he couldn't even get up. "Mmmrgh... Hepgh.. bughh.."

The Strawhats then laughed uncontrollably, including Crazy Hand, who fell on his back, and laughed really loud while R.O.B. looked down on him, and felt pathetic for him.

"Oh my..." Master Hand gasped a little, and then sighed, "Not even all the Smashers could wreak this much havoc on the dining table... not even during dinner. Oh, wait... this is just breakfast." Master Hand then sighed as hanged his fingers loosely in grief, "This is going to be a long day..."

**Meanwhile...**

After breakfast, The Strawhats were out on the pool on the leftside of the mansion. They were all wearing their swimming gear, especially Nami and Robin, who were wearing some nice bikinis.

"Mellorrinnne!" Sanji exclaimed happily, shaking his legs up and down, and waving his arms left and right out of pure joy in his blue, and a pink hawain shirt.

Usopp and Franky both climbed the ladder up to the diving board quickly, and there they stood tall, wearing nothing but thongs, which was normal for Franky, but it looked a little gross on Usopp.

"O-kay! Are you ready, Franky!" Usopp asked while doing a dramatic stance.

"Ow! You bet I am! I'll show you what a real dive looks like!" Franky replied, also doing a pose. Chopper was watching them, wearing a yellow swimming cap with a pair of goggles over his head, a black and white striped swimsuit, and big floaties around his arms. He was sitting on an inflatable pink chair, floating around the corner of the pool.

"Wow! You guys are so amazing!" Chopper admired Usopp and Franky as they continued to pose on the diving board.

Zoro was on a beach chair, trying to relax. He wore nothing but black trunks, and a pair of sunglasses. He snoozed while most of his body reflected the rays of the sun.

Nami was also enjoying the rays, as she was on a beach chair, lying on her chest with her arms crossed in front of her face, and legs raised behind her. Sanji came up to her, holding a bottle of sun tan lotion.

"Excuse me, Nami-san. May I rub some sun tan lotion on your back?" Sanji asked in a suave tone.

Nami nodded kindly, "You may, but you better keep your hands on my back, and not somewhere where I might bite." Nami said playfully before winking. Sanji smiled as he squeezed the bottle over his hand, getting some lotion on his palm. He then rubbed the lotion between his hands, and then gave Nami a soft and smooth massage. Nami moaned in delight, and sighed as she was completely relaxed, "Ahh, that feels good..."

Sanji's suave look was quickly replaced with a goofy, gorilla smile with his nostrils flared up, "Haaa! I'm so enjoying this day!" He thought to himself.

"Come on, Usopp! Jump!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Yosh! It's time that I'd show you why they call me Pool Swimming Champ, Usopp!" Usopp laughed while flexing.

"And I'll show you why I'm a better diver than you are! Now get out of my way!" Franky said as he tried to jump off first, but Usopp wouldn't let him. They both attacked each other in a comical fashion, until they both ended up slipping off the diving board, and fell down towards the pool.

They both screamed in unison until the fell into the center of the pool, creating a wave that splashed Nami off her chair, and fell on the ground along with Sanji. Robin saw this, and merely smiled before she continued to read her book on her chair under an umbrella. Nami and Sanji remained motionless after that event, as Usopp and Franky emerged from the waters, and gasped for air after there terrible dive.

"That was great!" Chopper exclaimed on his pool chair while clapping. Nami and Sanji then got, and glared at Usopp and Franky.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Nami asked furiously.

"You idiots have some nerve! I was-I mean, we were having a good time, until you screwed things up!" Sanji yelled, but Usopp and Franky laughed anyway.

"Hiya ha ha ha! My turn!" Luffy said excitedly, as he was already on the diving board, wearing red swimming shorts, and holding a floaty inner tube around his waist. This caught the crew's (except for Zoro) attention, as Luffy then jumped off the board, and fell towards the pool.

"Wah!" Usopp and Franky swimmed out of the way, as Luffy landed hard in the center, creating a big splash in the process.

"Wow! Nice jump, Luffy!" Chopper exclaimed happily, until he saw that Luffy was nowhere to be seen, except for his inner tube floating in the center of the pool. The crew got quiet when they saw this, as they then saw some bubbles popping up on the pool's surface, "Gaaaaahh! Luffy is drowning!"

Usopp and Franky dived into the water, and later came out holding Luffy by the arms. Luffy gasped for air as his crew brought him to solid ground, where Nami came up, and gently kicked Luffy in the head.

"Idiot!" Nami said before walking off. Immediately after that occured, Zoro could be seen with his body turning pink from the ultraviolet rays of the sun from while he was sleeping.

"... HOT!" Zoro gasped in pain before he fell backwards from his chair, catching the attention of his comrades shortly afterwards.

**Meanwhile...**

It was now lunchtime, as the Strawhats were now back at the dining room, eating at the dining table that was quickly fixed by the Alloys while the crew were playing the pool a while ago.

The crew were wearing their original clothing again, and were having an ordinary time on the dining table like before, all except for Zoro. Zoro had a smuggish frown on his face as he had received a nasty sunburn a while ago, and had his entire body, except for his eyes and hair, covered with moisturizer cream to ease the pain. Sanji snickered at Zoro while he was eating, while Zoro just hissed back.

"Food, food, FOOD!" Luffy was at again, stuffing everything he could get his hands. Then, once again, he lifted up his side of the table, forcing his crew to step away and raised it up to eat every single thing on it.

"Not again..." Master Hand groaned as he, and the others just watched in disgust, while Crazy tried to contain his laughter. And just like last time, the table smashed over Luffy's body into the ground, and the table ended up breaking in half the second time in a row.

"GAAHHH HA HA HA HA! That was even funnier than before! Gaah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Crazy laughed uncontrollably, and fell on the floor again. Master Hand looked away, and sighed once more.

The day was still young, as Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Crazy Hand were playing hide and seek outside the mansion's gate. Chopper was it, and was counting with his hooves covering his eyes. Luffy and Usopp frantically hid in some bushes in front of the gate walls, as Luffy laughed, while Usopp tried to keep him quiet.

"8.. 9.. 10!" Chopper then opened his eyes happily, and looked around, "Ready or not, here I come!" He turned around, and immediately noticed something. Chopper ran past the bushes Luffy and Usopp were hiding in, and saw Crazy snickering behind a thin tree close by. Finding Crazy was easy, since his figure was enormous compared to the tree, as Chopper walked behind, and surprised Crazy. "There you are!" Chopper giggled.

"Ugh! ... oh.." Crazy whimpered as his fingers curled up to his palm.

"Hmm? What's the matter?" Chopper asked while tilting his head to the side.

"N-Nothing." Crazy replied in a sad voice, "It's just that... I played this game with my brother, R.O.P., the Alloys, and with the Smashers millions of times... AND THEY'VE NEVER FOUND ME! Guhhh huh huh huh huh!" Crazy cried, and lied the left side of his knuckle against Chopper's shoulder, nearly knocking him down, "I'm so happy I finally found someone that was able to defeat my record! Now I can live in peace!"

Chopper was embarressed, and did his happy dance while Crazy was still lying against him, "I-Idiot! I'm not happy you said that! Shut the hell up! Ha ha.." Chopper exclaimed happily.

Luffy and Usopp then popped up from the bushes, as Luffy just laughed, "Hee hee hee! That guy is so funny!" Luffy laughed.

"Hardly..." Usopp muttered.

**Meanwhile...**

Robin stood in awe, as she was in Master Hand's room, looking at the countless amount of book on the bookshelves on the left side of the room. "Are you sure it's okay that I read your books?" Robin asked Master Hand next to her without setting her gaze off the books.

"By all means, go on ahead." Master Hand said kindly, "It's been a while since I've met someone having the same reading interests as I do. Here, you'll find stories that occurred in different lands, worlds, dimensions, universes, realities, and so on. I have books that can actually display those events, but I'm sure you just want to read them the way you're used to."

"Thank you so much." Robin said, "I'll try not to make a mess."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Help yourself to all the books here; I'll clean things up later." Master Hand replied, "Oh, that reminds me. I need to go get something from the third floor. Feel free to read in here, if you want."

"Yes.. thank you." Robin thank Master Hand again. Master Hand then left his office, as Robin began to browse which book she'll read first.

About 20 minutes, Master Hand came back into his office, holding some folders with his index finger and thumb, "There is so much work to be done.. I need to get started. Oh?" Master Hand then stopped as he then saw piles of books ontop of each other, and Robin was sitting on a small pile of books while reading a green book as well. A sweatdrop was formed in the back of Master Hand's figure, as he was obviously amazed by this. "Well... you certainly are a fast reader..."

**Meanwhile...**

After Robin left, and putting every book back on the shelves, Master Hand was looking for something in his safe; the safe where he stores his uncountable amount of smash coins. He took out a golden chest, and placed it in front of his desk. Master Hand then opened the chest, and looked for something inside it. While he was preoccupied with that, Nami peered her head into the office from the wall she was hiding behind. She saw that Master Hand forgot to close the safe, and smirked wickedly.

"Hee hee.. let's see what I can muster." Nami said with an evil look. Ever since she saw what lied in that safe, it has been on her mind the moment she woke up from her one week slumber. She just had to get some of those coins, even if it meant losing her life.

Nami looked at Master Hand again cautiously, and tiptoed her way into the office, and towards the safe. Slowly, she was reaching her destination, already tasting victory upon getting closer to those delicious coins.

Before she got closer to the safe, R.O.B. passed by the hallways, and a few seconds later, he rushed back in front of Master hand's office, and saw what Nami was about to do. R.O.B. suddenly panicked as he rushed over, and blocked Nami's path.

"Huh! Wahh!" Nami gasped as R.O.B. grabbed her, and took her away from the safe, and out of the office as quickly as he could.

"What's that?" Master Hand turned around, but didn't see anybody. The hand shrugged before he resumed looking into the things inside the chest.

R.O.B. successfully managed to get Nami out of there without getting caught. Unfortunately for Nami, she didn't get any coins, and pushed R.O.B. away, obviously feeling upset.

"Why did you do that?" Nami asked, "I was just going to take peek, I swear." R.O.B. replied by shaking his head in a frantic manner, "No? I can't even take a look at all?" R.O.B. waved his hands in reply, and left in a hurry without saying anything else. Nami only blinked in confusion, "Hmm.. oh fine, I'll just do something else." She said before walking away with her hands lying on the back of her head.

**Meanwhile...**

Franky was in the vault room, examining all the neat stuff the smashers would get or use during the tournaments. He drank a cola bottle as he walked in the explosive aisle, where all the explosive items are held in.

"Let's see what we got here." Franky said, as he observed a display of bob-ombs on the walls. "Oh, I remember this stuff. Strawhat blew up a chunky one before..." Franky smirked upon remembering that event. He slid open the glass case, and picked one of the bob-ombs to get a closer look at it. "You know, you're rather cute for something so dangerous. Then again, how dangerous can a cutesy bomb be? Ah ha ha ha ha!"

The Bob-omb then moved it's little legs, as it's fuse suddenly lit up. "Gyah!" Franky gasped, as he quickly placed the Bob-omb back into the glass container along with the other Bob-ombs, and panted while looking up at a sign. The sign read, 'Warning: Bob-ombs are very sensitive. DO NOT TOUCH... CRAZY!', "Oh crud!"

Then suddenly, all the Bob-omb's were activated by feeling the vibrations of the active Bob-omb in the center. "I gotta get out of here!" Franky exclaimed as he frantically ran away, and headed out of the vault room.

Franky got out of the room, and slammed the door behind him. He panted heavily, but stopped as he soon noticed that the Alloy team around the first floor were staring at him, "Heh heh.." Franky laughed weakly, and fast walked away from the vault door, until..

BOOM!

The vault room exploded, blowing the door open as fire spewed out. The Alloy team panicked, as they quickly went to stop the flames, while Franky slowly glanced over his shoulder with a frightened look, and saw the aftermath of his actions.

"Crazy!" Master Hand yelled from the second floor, startling Franky, "I thought I told you not to touch anything in the vault room!"

"I didn't!" Crazy yelled from outside, "I swear on my gorgeous looks that I didn't do anything like that again!"

Franky blinked, feeling a sense of danger from where he stood. "Huh.. nothing happened here.. nothing.." Franky said to himself as he drank his cola bottle, and whistled his way out the door to the front garden.

**Meanwhile...**

It was now dusk, as Zoro was in the back garden, walking towards the center of the concrete path. He plunged his broken sword with it's sheathe into the ground, leaving some cracks in the process. The sword remained standing in a vertical position, as Zoro sat down with his legs crossed, and lowered his head with respect.

"Thank you for your help. I couldn't have made it here without you. May you rest in peace." Zoro said to the sword. Zoro then remained quiet, and meditated with the sword in front of him. It was peaceful, until Sanji showed up, smoking a cigarette before sitting down on a bench chair close to where Zoro was sitting on the floor.

Sanji breathed out a puff of smoke, and placed his arm over the top of the bench he was on with his legs crossed, as he stared peacefully at the sun, "It's been quite a ride, hasn't it?" He asked.

"I suppose..." Zoro replied without breaking his focus.

"You suppose?" Sanji chuckled, "Don't tell me this whole journey was nothing to you."

"I didn't say that." Zoro replied as he opened his eyes, and stared at the sky, "I'm saying that you can't describe how special this whole trip was for all of us. All the things we've done and learned in the Grand Line cannot be compared to what we've learned out here. I still hold my dreams in being the strongest swordsman back home, but if we were able to have the opportunity to come back whenever we please, then I would aim to be the strongest swordsman that has ever lived by beating every single warrior out there in this vast land." Zoro then closed his eyes, "But the truth is, making it here will probably be a one time deal. We were only lucky enough to be here, and I doubt we'll be lucky again."

"Really? What makes you so sure?" Sanji asked.

"Anything can happen back at home." Zoro shrugged, "Whether we make it or not, I'm not going to get my hopes up for nothing. Besides, I'm just fine for what I'm aiming for since the start." Zoro then smirked at Sanji, "I'll show you; I'll beat Mihawk, and become the world's strongest swordsman."

Sanji chuckled as he breathed out another puff of smoke from his cigarette, "Yeah, keep dreaming..." Sanji said, "I know for sure that we'll come back here one day. Our captain made a promise, after all."

"We'll see what happens." Zoro said as he resumed his meditating position.

"Because, you know, I enjoyed almost every single thing out here." Sanji then smirked while laying back, "Especially when you were stupid enough to get sun burn."

"Whatever." Zoro replied stoically.

"No, really. You looked like a complete idiot back there."

"Shut up..."

"You know what you look like with all that cream on your body with your stupid grassy hair?" Sanji asked with smuggish smirk, pissing of Zoro as a vain popped over his forehead, "You look like an oversized turnip who has been lying under the sun for too long... which was exactly what you did today!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Zoro barked as he chased after Sanji all over the back garden, while the broken sword sticked in the ground reflected the light from it's figure.

**Meanwhile...**

It was now dinner time, and... well, you know the drill.

Like in breakfast, and lunch, Luffy was devouring everything in sight, only this time, his crew didn't even bother to say anything to him. And for the third time, Luffy raised the table to let all the food go into his mouth, only this time, his crew weren't surprised by this, and walked away as soon as Luffy showed signs of doing this before hand.

This time, however, a giant springboard was lying behind Luffy. Crazy placed it there, as it was he thought that if the springboard was there, it would prevent Luffy from falling back, and breaking the table again. Crazy was next to Master Hand, and R.O.B., posing like a smart person as they, and the Strawhat crew were watching Luffy raise the table even higher.

"Mmfff!" Luffy raised the table too high (again), as it was about to fall on him (again). Fortunately, though, the springboard behind him stopped Luffy from falling along with the table, saving him in the process.

"Yes! It worked! I'm a genius after all!" Crazy laughed.

But suddenly, the springboard pushed Luffy forward harder than expected, as Luffy ended up falling onto the dining table, crushing it in half before lying motionlessly on the dining floor.

Everyone was dumbfounded, especially Crazy Hand, who felt utterly depressed seeing his idea fail on him. "It was a nice attempt..." Master Hand comforted his brother as he moped.

**Meanwhile...**

It was already dark out, as Crazy gathered the Strawhats onto the couch in the front section in the first floor of the mansion to show them some tourney videos of the Super Smash Bros. Brawl tournament on the big screen TV.

"Yeah! Fight!" Luffy yelled with great excitement, watching a match between Mario and Bowser in the battlefield, with Mario ended up being the victor.

Other matches were shown as well, like Wario vs Zelda, Link vs King Dedede, Fox vs Luigi, and even more fights, including an amazing three way battle of Mario vs Snake vs Sonic the Hedgehog in the Halberd stage.

"This is unbelievable!" Nami said, nearly at a loss of words, "How are those three still on that platform while it's flying around in that pattern! That doesn't make sense!"

"This is so cool!" Luffy shouted in excitement, with Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Franky being excited along with him, "Mario is awesome! Snake is awesome! And.. I don't know who that guy is, but he's also awesome!"

"Look at them go. They, and everyone else in this Smasher thing are pretty something." Franky said, watching the match while standing behind the couch.

"They really seem to be enjoying themselves." Robin said upon observation.

"Go, you guys! Don't stop no matter what!" Usopp exclaimed excitedly on the big match, even though it was just recording.

"Come on, don't slow down! You nearly got him!" Sanji exclaimed during a part of match.

"Go! Go! I don't even know who I should cheer for, but go!" Chopper jumped up and down on the couch out of pure excitement.

"This is amazing..." Zoro said in awe, admitting that the tournament matches were something to look at. Master Hand was happy to see the Strawhats excited over the tournaments.

"Ha! That match is nothing!" Crazy said, stopping the match with a snap of his fingers before it was about to end. "You should take a look at this one!" The Strawhats were now looking at a recording of a battle between Crazy Hand, and Dr. Mario in the Final Destination stage, "Look! In this match, I owned the heck out of Mario's Dr. Mario clone."

"NO, CRAZY! DON'T SHOW THEM THAT!" Master Hand shouted.

The Strawhats watched the match as it quickly ended with Crazy shooting a devastating laser beam from his finger, beaming Dr. Mario from head to toe. The excitement that filled the minds of the Strawhat pirates quickly vanished as the 'elimination' of Dr. Mario turned out to be very disturbing, that I can't even describe how lost. All that could be said was, in the end, nothing remained of Dr. Mario but a pile of dust.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Chopper said before he rushed off towards the bathroom. Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, and Franky also looked like they were going to hurl, and Robin was only emotionally disturbed as they all left the area as quickly as they could. Luffy was the only one left sitting on the couch, as he tilted his head without showing any expression.

"That was... hmm, I don't know what that was." Luffy said, scratching his head in sheer confusion, while Master Hand, and R.O.B. glared at Crazy, who only looked down at the ground with embarrassment.

**Later...**

Crazy Hand, R.O.B., and the Alloy team led the Strawhats towards Smashtown to show them something. Along the way, the crew were kinda quiet, not wanting to mention what they saw earlier.

Crazy felt bad for showing them that match, and looked up the multiple stars in the sky. He then laughed, as he then nudged at Luffy with his pinky, "Check it out! I know you always wanted to see this!"

Luffy was confused as Crazy then moved his finger in a circular motion, causing the entire sky to zoom up onto the stars like viewing into a telescope. The Strawhats were amazed, and saw the sky were depicting two planets in a distant universe. One brown planet was actually moving closer to blue planet. The crew thought that the brown planet was about to crash into the blue one, but instead, the brown stopped moving as soon as it got real close to the blue planet. Then, the brown planet started doing a little something to the blue planet. After they did that little something, a new, but smaller planet was born.

All the Strawhats looked at this in complete disgust, except for Luffy.

"That was soooo coooooll!" Luffy yelled as his eyes were filled with sparks of joy and happiness.

"I knew you'd like that!" Crazy laughed as he then turned towards the others, "What about you guys, you liked that?"

KAPOW!

Crazy fell unconscious with multiple bumps all over his figure, as the Strawhat crew, except for Robin, fiercely glared down at him with a flaming background.

"STOP TRYING TO MAKE US FEEL BETTER! YOU'RE HORRIBLE AT IT!" They all yelled in unison.

Crazy later regained consciousness, and flew ahead of the crew, and faced towards them. "Okay, if that wasn't enough, let me surprise you guys with this little treat!"

Luffy and his crew were confused, as the Alloy team got around Crazy, and stood on one knee while shaking their hands diagonally towards the dark Smashtown.

"Feast your eyes on the biggest celebration for the heroes of life!" Crazy said dramatically, "R.O.P., if you please!"

R.O.B. then played a celebrational music from humongous that appeared from out of nowhere. The Strawhats had no clue what was going on, but they were feeling good about this as Crazy Hand then spinned around up in the air, before he waved at the town. "Behold! The greatest moment of your lives awaits you here! Welcome to Smashtown.. AT NIGHT!"

With a wave of his hand, Crazy hand released a sparkling wave from his fingertips, as it scattered across Smashtown. The waves turned on the lights of each building it came across, and as soon as he building had their lights turned on, the whole town looked amazing. It was a sight to behold indeed.

"Whoa!" The Strawhats gasped in awe, amazed by the lighting of the buildings and whatnot.

"What's all this for?" Franky asked.

"To celebrate, duh!" Crazy replied, "What perfect way to end this peaceful day, then to celebrate like maniacs in this wonderful town! Don't worry; I triple-checked this place out! You will not be seeing any zombies here today!"

The crew were speechless, and things got better a big red carpet leading to formed in front of the crew's feet. "Hiya ha! What are we waiting for! Let's party!" Luffy shouted.

The Strawhat pirates ran along the carpet, with Crazy, and R.O.B. following behind. They ran deep in the city, and as they ran, they saw the Alloy team were multiplying, and entered in all of the buildings in town. They then stood out the window, and clapped at the Strawhats as they ran across the street.

"This is fun!" Nami exclaimed happily.

The crew then made it in front of the blue skyscraper, where Crazy then stood in front of, and with a loud snap of his fingers, countless of fireworks were shot in the air from the buildings, filling the night sky with a beautiful display of colorful explosions.

This was a good time; everyone was enjoying themselves to the fullest. Luffy then stretched his arms up at the skyscraper, and sprung himself towards the top, getting a clear view of the landscape around. He held his hat so it wouldn't fall off, and watched the fireworks go off in the sky, feeling fantastic as he then raised his arms in the air.

"Everyone! This is the greatest day in our lives!" Luffy shouted happily, "Let's enjoy it until the end!"

"Yeaaahhh!"

And so, everyone partied at the town for hours, ending a great day that will be treasured always.

**Later that night...**

It was late. The Strawhats were already back in the mansion. Master Hand has allowed them to use the bedrooms in the second and third floor for them to sleep peacefully, although, some of them weren't sleeping there.

Robin read a book late at night with a cup of coffee on the coffee table in front of her. She was reading with Chopper awhile ago, but the little reindeer has already fallen asleep on her lap. Robin didn't mind having him there, as she continued to read silently.

Franky was sleeping next to the refrigerator with a couple of empty cola bottles lying next to him, along with Sanji, who fell asleep on the kitchen floor after writing down some recipes from the kitchen's big cook book.

Usopp was in one of the dormitories, sleeping in a bed, humming good things about himself between snores. Nami was in another room, sleeping peacefully with her hands underneath her pillow, and holding a bat just incase Crazy shows up. And Zoro was also sleeping in a room, only he was sleeping on a king sized bed all to himself. He snored loudly, as this was clearly the best sleep he has ever had.

Up in Master Hand's office on the second floor, R.O.B. slept while standing up, having his eyes shut, and his arms lowered. Crazy was sleeping next to him for some reason, as Crazy had his doll, Mr. Cuddly-kins on his palm.

"Mmm... what's that, Mr. Cuddly-kins? You want to touch me?" Crazy asked in his sleep, "How can you ask me that, if I'm already touching yo..." Crazy then began to snore loudly, and didn't say a word after that.

Master Hand was still in his office, doing something he has been looking on all day. He tapped his finger on his desk, and sounded a little frustrated.

"This doesn't seem right..." Master Hand said, looking a pile of paperwork scattered all over his desk. He then stopped, as he felt a presence on the roof. "Hm?"

On the roof was Luffy, sitting on the front ledge of the roof while playfully swinging his legs back and forth. He stared up at the stars, amazed how bright they looked at night. Luffy remembers the friends he has made in those stars, and couldn't help but wonder what they were doing.

"Oh, Luffy. You're still up."

Luffy glanced over his shoulder, and saw Master Hand on the roof as well. "Hee hee! I already slept for a whole week; I don't need to sleep today." Luffy said with a smile.

"I see..." Master Hand said. He then floated beside Luffy, gazing up at the stars with him. They were both quiet for a while, until Luffy spoke again.

"I think... we should go back to our world tomorrow." Luffy said with a regular smile.

"Oh?" Master Hand was a little surprised hearing that, "You plan to resume your quest in your world?"

"Yep." Luffy replied, and sets his view over at the stars again, "Today was really fun. I got to do everything I always wanted to do. Meeting you was one of those things... we had a great time today. But if I don't go back to my world soon, somebody might become the Pirate King before I do. I need to get back there, and make sure that doesn't happen." Luffy then looks back at Master Hand, "I'm sorry, I really want to stay here a little longer, but it just doesn't feel right to me..."

"No, it's alright. I understand." Master Hand said. Both of them got quiet again, staring at the stars once more. Master Hand wanted to say something, but he seemed hesitant. "Luffy.. I need to know something from you."

"Hm? What's up?" Luffy asked, looking back at Master Hand.

"Well... when my brother told you about my captivity, what made you put your life on the line to save me?" Master Hand asked, "I mean, I know you're kind hearted, and selfless at times, but why save me? There must be a better reason than just making things right. You hardly knew anything what you were coming up against, and you knew close to nothing about me... so why save me?"

Luffy didn't answer, and was just silent, "... I know it may seem that I'm asking for too much, but I just want to know." Master Hand continued to explain, "Was it something you learned from your journey here, or something that may have happened along the way? You don't have to answer me, but I really am curious."

Luffy looked at the stars again, and said, "It's like you said; I just did it because it felt like the right thing to do." Luffy replied. Master Hand was surprised to hear this, as Luffy then took off his hat, and looked at it, "I've always done things that felt right to do ever since I got this hat. I made a promise to someone that I would give it back to him when I become a great pirate, and I thought that in order to be a great pirate, I need to do the things that I believe in." Luffy then smiled at Master Hand, "So far, I've been doing just that. I hope I'm doing this right, or else Shanks might get upset with me. Ha ha ha ha!"

"So... you've been doing this since he gave you that hat?" Master Hand asked in suspicion. He then looked back at the stars, "I understand now... I'm sorry for asking that ridiculous question. I still find it hard to believe that someone so pure hearted could have done something so miraculous right in front of me."

"Don't be sorry." Luffy said, "We're friends, right? That's all that matters."

Master Hand stared back at Luffy, feeling warm inside that Luffy called him his friend. They stared at stars once more, until Master Hand turned away.

"I'll make preparations for your departure tomorrow." Master Hand said, "Meet me in the morning outside the mansion when you and your crew are ready to leave."

"Okay. I won't forget." Luffy replied happily. Master Hand nodded, and turned away to make his leave. He stopped, and looked like he was about to turn back at Luffy, but ended up not doing so, and went his way back to his office. Luffy turned back to gaze at the stars, but then suddenly turned back at Master Hand upon realizing something, "Hey, Master Hand! Wait a minute!"

Master Hand stopped when he heard Luffy call for him. Luffy then asked, "Do you think... that you can make a trophy for me like the ones you have in that trophy room? I really like those things, especially the ten foot bug-eyed people ones." Master Hand looked back at Luffy, and after staring at him for a while, he laughed a bit.

"Certainly... I'll work on that." Master Hand said, "Good night, Luffy."

"Hee hee! Okay! Good night!" Luffy replied happily. Luffy then turned around, and gazed at the stars quietly once again.

Master Hand then took his leave in silence. He didn't say anything, and only thought of the things he learned from Luffy, and nothing else.

**The next morning...**

Another day has come for the Smash world, as the sun rise brightened up the land with a few clouds in the sky, it was sure to be a great day.

The Strawhat crew have been fully rested, as Zoro, Nami, and Usopp went downstairs to the main floor. "Mmm.. that was a good rest." Nami said happily while stretching her limbs from sleeping peacefully.

"I never so slept so great in a while." Usopp said, "What about you, Zoro?"

"It was fine.." Zoro said, as he did a great night sleep, but didn't feel like talking about. Once the three have arrived down to the main floor, Robin, who was still on the couch with Chopper, glanced over her shoulder, and greeted her friends.

"Good morning." Robin said politely.

"Hey, Robin." Nami said as she, Usopp, and Zoro walked up to Robin behind the couch, "Don't tell me you were up all night reading books again?"

"I did." Robin replied, "The stories I've been reading here are so interesting. I didn't even wanted to put them down."

"Ha ha! If you wanted to listen to some stories, I could have told you some of my great adventures when I was just a kid." Usopp said proudly, obviously lying, of course. Usopp then noticed Chopper still sleeping beside Robin. Usopp smiled widely, and gently lowered his hands at Chopper, and tickled him. "Look out, Chopper! It's the laughing octopus! It's going to tickle you to death!"

"Gaaaahhh!" Chopper yelled, waking up instantly as he fell off the couch, and landed on his head. "Ow.."

Usopp laughed at this, while Zoro and Nami sighed in annoyance. Sanji and Franky then came out of the kitchen, rubbing their eyes as they still felt a little tired.

"Good morning, everyone.." Sanji said, with his body feeling ache from sleeping on the kitchen floor.

"Yo.." Franky said, having the same fatigue as well. Zoro glanced over his shoulder to look at them, and tilted his head sideways with a curious look.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Zoro asked, "... Did you sleep together?"

"Shut up. It wasn't like that." Sanji replied with a frown, "Eh. But next time, I'll be sure not to sleep in a kitchen ever again."

"Hey, where's Strawhat?" Franky asked.

The crew looked at each other with blank looks, having no idea where their captain is. "Yahoo!" Luffy then appeared by jumping over the railing on the second floor, and landed on the main floor, startling his crew in the process. Luffy then stood up, and smiled widely. "Good morning, guys!"

"Morning... what was with that entrance?" Usopp asked.

"I was up all night looking at the stars, and as soon I heard you guys were awake, I came down here as fast as I could." Luffy said energetically. The crew sighed, as Luffy then had something more to say, "Oh, I almost forgot! We're going to leave here today!"

The Strawhats were shocked to hear that, but not as much, since they knew they had to leave the Smashworld eventually.

"Right now?" Chopper asked a little sad, "Can't we stay here a little longer, like a day or two?"

"We don't have that kind of time anymore." Nami replied, feeling sad too.

The Strawhats didn't know what to say at this point; they had such a great time in the Smash world, and going to other worlds, so it was obvious they would feel upset that they had to get back to their own journey.

"This was fun, right?" Franky asked with a smile.

"Yeah.. It was fun while it lasted." Sanji replied with a smirk. The Strawhats then started to feel a little better, thinking all the good things that happened throughout their journey, as they then stared up at the portrait up at the wall in front of them.

"I will never forget this place." Usopp said with a tear in his eye.

"I doubt any of us will forget." Nami said with a smile.

The Strawhats were at ease, and were all smiling as they feel ready to go back home. Crazy Hand then entered the Mansion from outside, and saw the Strawhats together.

"Oh, hey." Crazy Hand said as he approached the crew, along with R.O.B., following from behind, "You guys look quite fresh this morning. It almost makes me want to stare at you all day."

"Don't try anything funny, or we'll hit you again." Nami replied with a smirk. Crazy laughed at that remark, with the crew joining on the laughter afterwards. The laughter then died down after a while, as Crazy then sounded a little sad.

"So... I heard you guys were going to leave today..." Crazy said in a sad tone.

"Oh, don't feel upset, Crazy." Usopp assured, "You knew that we had to leave sometime."

"I know, I know.." Crazy retorted, "Give me a break! For your information, I happen to feel very sad that my idols are leaving me for a very long time. If I want to cry like a little girl when I think about that, then I will!" The Strawhats just smiled at him, causing Crazy to regret for yelling at them, as he quickly spoke up, "Anyway, everything is all set for you to leave. My brother is waiting for you outside... we're ready to get this over with when you're ready.

Luffy looked at his crew, seeing them nod in approval. "We're ready!" Luffy replied with ambition.

Crazy cracked his knuckles, and turned around. "Then follow us, guys."

Crazy Hand and R.O.B. led the Strawhats to where Master Hand was, taking one brief look inside the mansion before they took a step outside. They walked across the front garden, and left through the gate. Luffy looked behind his shoulder, taking one last look at the mansion before he caught up with his crew.

The Strawhats didn't walk that far, as they went down a grassy hill, and saw a big lake with some trees around it. "Hey, it's the Sunny!" Franky gasped as they saw the Thousand Sunny anchored in the lake in front of them. The Strawhats also saw Master Hand, waiting on the land in front of the Sunny along with the Alloy team standing beside their master. Crazy and R.O.B. stepped aside as the Strawhats approached Master Hand, who greeted them.

"Good morning." Master Hand said kindly, "I hoped you all have slept well." Master Hand then turned to look at the Thousand Sunny, "I hope you didn't mind, but I took the ship, and fixed it into the way it was before. It was nearly destroyed from your battle with Dimentio, but it wasn't something I couldn't fix in a jiffy."

"What a relief." Usopp said while wiping some sweat of his brow.

"Everything is all set for your departure." Master Hand said as he faced the crew, "This is where we say goodbye."

The Strawhats didn't say anything, feeling upset again that they had to leave. "Ha ha! Cheer up, guys!" Luffy said happily, "When I become the Pirate King, we will definitely be back here in no time."

The Strawhats felt better when they heard that, while Master Hand didn't had anything to say about it. ".. Oh! I almost forgot!" Master Hand gasped as he signaled his red alloy, who then approached Luffy, holding something under a white sheet. Luffy and his crew what the Red Alloy was holding, "Luffy, I made this for you last night. I'm sure you're going to like it. Now, show it to them."

The Red alloy removed the sheet, revealing a smash trophy, and it wasn't just a smash trophy, but it was a trophy of Luffy. The Luffy trophy had his right knee raised as it if was jumping, and had his left arm raised in the air, and his right arm up against his chest, and lastly, he had a big smile on his face. What stood out of the trophy was that it was made of pure bronze, as nearly everyone, especially Luffy, were amazed at the sight of this gift.

"R-Really! For me!" Luffy asked in shock, as the Red Alloy gave him the trophy, "Oohhoh.. it's bronze.. it's like a bronze statue, only really small... it's so cool... I'll treasure it always!" Luffy said, acting like a child recieving his first piece of candy.

"Th-Th-That's not fair! I want a trophy!" Usopp exclaimed, feeling jealous over Luffy's trophy.

"What about me! I should have a supaa trophy of my own too!" Franky yelled.

"I want a trophy of Nami-san and Robin-chan together!" Sanji said with his visible eye with hearts spewing out, "I would be your personal slave if I had a trophy like that right now!"

"Will you guys knock it off! Stop being such morons already!" Nami yelled after leaving several bumps on Usopp, Franky, and Sanji's head. "Seriously, Master Hand was kind enough to even make even one of those trophy things, and you idiots had to ruin everything with your greedy attitudes!"

"I think you would have wanted a trophy of your own as well, Navigator-san." Robin said with a pleasant smile.

Nami froze for a bit, as she then lowered her head with tears streaming down her face, "I wanted a gold trophy..." Nami said, admitting her feelings.

"I'm glad you like your trophy, Luffy." Master Hand said, "Just remember to take good care of it."

"I will." Luffy replied happily while holding his trophy with delight.

"Now then..." Master Hand spoke in a serious tone, "Before you go, I just want to thank you all again for everything you have done for us. Nothing would have remained the same if it wasn't for your heroic actions."

"It was no problem." Zoro said smiling.

"Yeah, if you ever need us again, feel free to force back over here like last time." Sanji laughed.

"Ha ha! I'll be sure to do that!" Crazy replied. The crew glared at him, making him feel nervous, "... with my brother's permission, of course. Duh!"

"Alright then, with that said... it's time for you to leave. Are you ready?" Master Hand asked. Luffy and his crew nodded, "Okay, then. Stand back while I summon the door."

Master Hand then faced towards the lake, looking towards the other side. Master Hands fingers glowed with silver energy, as he lowered his fingers, before raising them up fiercely.

A rectangle light then appeared over the lake's surface. Everyone watched as something big was coming out of the light.

"This is it." Zoro said.

"We're going to be using this door one last time, huh?" Sanji asked.

"The Master Door helped us get through different worlds. I'm glad that we'll be using it to get back home." Robin said with a smile.

The Strawhats watched as they saw a door coming out of the light, but something was wrong.

"Hey, wait a second!" Franky gasped.

"What is that!" Chopper asked nervously.

"I don't know, but I know for sure that ain't the Master Door!" Usopp exclaimed.

Luffy and his crew were confused, as they weren't seeing the Master Door come out of the light, but a completely different door.

This door was just as big as the Master Door, and nearly had the same design and figure, with the exception of certain things. The sides of the door had red and white stripes; ontop of the door was cone-shaped party hat; the two doorknobs were in shape of bananas; the door was black, with red eyes, and a mouth sticking it's long tongue out towards the bottom; and there was a text bubble on the upper corner of the door that read 'Hab a Nice dayZ ur! P.S.s I likes zee ketchup!'.

The door was so random, the Strawhats didn't even know what they were looking at. They were all dumbfounded and confused, as the door finally emerged completely from the light as it disappeared. The door remained on the lake surface, as it then laughed, startling the crew entirely until the random door stopped laughing, and drooled over the lake.

"... Is this a joke?" Nami asked while her eye twitched.

"What the hell is that suppose to be!" Franky asked. Usopp and Chopper had their mouths hanged open; Zoro and Sanji gritted their teeth in annoyance; and Robin simply looked confused.

"Hoo! The door looks different than before.." Luffy said in awe, thinking what he was looking at might be the Master Door, only in a different aspect.

Crazy Hand, and R.O.B. were shocked as they know what that door is, "Um, bro! Isn't that-"

"Yes, it's the very same." Master Hand replied stoically.

"Huh? What's going on?" Robin asked.

"I'm sorry, everyone, but this needs to be done." Master Hand said while facing towards the crew, "What you see before you is not the Master Door. To return to your world, you will be using the Crazy Door. The Crazy Door automatically sends anyone back to their homeworld, with the price of taking the memories of every moment they have had outside their home territory. In other words, the moment you go through that door, all your memories of this world; the worlds you have visited, and the events that occurred there; and the people you have met; everything you know will be taken away from you."

"What!" The Strawhats gasped in shock.

"I don't understand!" Nami said furiously, "Why do we have to use that door! Why can't we use the Master Door!"

"I know this is all confusing, but please listen to me!" Master Hand exclaimed. The Strawhats took a while to calm themselves, allowing Master Hand to explain what was going on, "When you fought with Dimentio, I vaguely remembered that many people from other worlds were watching your battle. The threat may be over, and those worlds might have been saved, but all of those innocent lives had to suffer through the chaos Dimentio unleashed in their worlds for nothing! This is a big problem, because of that one unforgettable event, they're going to try, and investigate what occurred, and they'll cause even more problems to themselves and the people around them until something terrible will occur to them in the future!"

"What do you mean! What's going to happen to them!" Sanji asked.

"That's just it; anything can happen to them, but I will never allow anything bad happen to those unfortunate ones! I decided to find a solution to fix all this before it was too late!" Master Hand exclaimed, "For an entire week, I came up with several ideas how to make everyone who experienced that terror to forget all about it, and I came up with one idea that will sure to work. It's simple, since it was only the Egasm reality that watched the fight, I can use the Unlimited Boundaries of that reality to transfer signals to every living creature residing in Egasm, and those signals will erase any specific memory I want to get rid of. Therefore, I can make everyone that watched your fight forget about it completely!"

"You can do something that big!" Usopp gasped.

"I don't really get it, but it looks like you have it all figured out!" Franky said happily.

"Yes, however, this comes at a big prize." Master Hand said as he and the others looked at Crazy Door, "In order to send those signals, I need individuals that are heavily linked with the memories I need to erase." Master Hand then looked at the Strawhats, "And you are those individuals. When you go through the door, your elemental properties will link with the door's transfer streams, which will transfer the signals I implemented on the door to the Unlimited Boundaries, thus triggering the procedure I just explained. If this works, everything will certainly go back the way they were. The only thing you'll lose will be your memories."

"Couldn't you just use the Master Door or something!" Usopp asked.

"If I use the Master door, there might be a chance this will fail." Master Hand said, "The Crazy door has more power when it comes to transferring people across universes. I'm sorry... but this is the only way."

The Strawhats didn't know what to say. But Crazy Hand reminded the crew about something important.

"Wait a minute, guys! Don't feel bad!" Crazy exclaimed, "Did you remembered what I said about my door! It only seals away the memories of the people who use it!" The Strawhats looked at him in surprise, "I also forgot to say, that when I mean by 'seal', I mean that your memories are stored away. So, when you guys come back, all your memories will come back to you, and you'll act as if you've never forgotten a thing!"

"Wait, really!" Chopper gasped in surprise.

"Are you sure! We won't be really losing our memories, but you'll just put them away!" Usopp asked.

"Yeah! Trust me; that's how my door works!" Crazy exclaimed excitedly.

"All right! That means everything is okay!" Franky sighed in relief.

"I was scared that I'd really lose our memories there for a second..." Sanji said.

"Hiya ha! Then there really is no problem at all!" Luffy exclaimed happily as then smiled at Master Hand, "Right? Don't worry about us; even with our memories of this adventure gone, we'll get it all back when you come pick us up! It's a good thing Crazy reminded you about his door, or I would've been really worried. Hiya ha ha! Everything is going to be alright afterall. Right?"

Master Hand didn't say anything, causing Luffy to ask again, "Right?" Luffy asked, but more calmer. Master Hand still didn't reply, as he slowly looked away from Luffy and his crew. "Master Hand?"

Master Hand looked down at the grass, as the wind whistled by. As it did, everyone stared at Master Hand. Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky looked worried, while Zoro, Sanji, and Robin looked stoic.

Luffy took a step forward, having a worried look as the wind continued to whistle by the trees. Master Hand watch the grass move by the wind, as he then looked up at the sky.

"I'm sorry... I really tried all I could." Master Hand said in regret, "... It's true that the Crazy Door can store the memories of those who go through, and whenever they come back to watch another tournament, they would get their memories of outside their home land back. However..." Master Hand paused, having a difficult time explaining himself, "There is just too many of them... there is no other way... In order to fix things with the unfortunate people of Egasm, something needs to be sacrificed. You all are the key to fix this, but you were all to die if you have helped me... I tried to narrow down the loss as much as I could... but even now, this hurts for me to say..."

Master Hand then looked at Crazy Door, who smirked even wider, "In order to fix this mess, not only must your memories of your adventure will be taken away, but... they will also be destroyed." Everyone was utterly surprised; the looks on their faces showed nothing but despair. "When you go through that door... you will never come back here again."

This news was unbearable. Crazy Hand, R.O.B., and the Alloy team were completely surprised to a point they couldn't accept it. Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky were also devastated by this, while Zoro, Sanji, and Robin were really upset, with Zoro and Sanji frowning with their eyes closed, and Robin just looking upset.

Luffy didn't react; his expression remained stoic. The wind whistled louder as Luffy stared at Master Hand from behind, holding his trophy up against his stomach.

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED...

Next chapter will be the final chapter of this 2 and half year long story. Since I can't make any promises, all I'll say is that I'll try finish the last chapter when I have the time. I want to thank you all again for supporting me this far, and stay tuned until the very end. Have a happy new year everybody! Ciao for now!


	138. Ending Pt 2 of 2

Huh... well... this is it. This is the last chapter of my story. I never imagined this day would come, but here it is. I want to thank you all for reading this; I couldn't have gotten here without you. And now, without further ado... here's the end.

* * *

... The beginning of a desired adventure leading to an unwanted end. After awaking from their one week slumber, the Strawhats have learned from Master Hand that they have Dimentio, and saved the Grand Universe, and all life beyond it's boundaries. The unlimited amount of power Obscurum had to grab hold of every speck of life since nearly the beginning of time was now just a thing of the past, as it was now just a core, helping create more life like it's neighboring planets in the Monarch Ring system, rather than being a planet of doom like it was just a week ago. Hearing this, the Strawhats celebrated all day long, taking a well deserved break after from their unique and unforgettable adventure across the cosmos.

But while the crew were having fun, Master Hand was troubled by the people outside of the Grand Universe. Since many worlds in the Egasm reality have witnessed the events in Obscurum thanks to Dimentio, Master Hand believed that this will cause many burdens throughout the reality, and will lead to destruction. Master Hand decided to take full responsibility, and try to fix this dilemma before it could escalate any further. And after thinking through every solution possible, he decided to go with the best remedy to resolve this dilemma... but not without taking away something even greater.

On the next day, the Strawhats were ready to go back home, and sail on the Grand Line to pursue their dreams once again. At first, they were sad to leave, since they have gained very fond memories of the worlds they have visited, including the experience they have gained, and the wonderful people they have met along the way. They will never forget the time they had in this adventure, as they were ready to get back into their world via the Master Door. However, that door never appeared. Instead, it was the Crazy door that Master Hand summoned upon the crew, and once that door appeared, everything quickly turned for the worst.

Master Hand explained to the crew about the events in the Egasm reality, and that in order for the people there to forget everything that have happened in Obscurum, including about the planet itself, the Strawhats must leave using the Crazy Door, which Master Hand modified to take the crew's memories of their adventure. Their memories will transfer signals that will erase the events of Obscurum from the minds of those that reside in the Egasm reality, which life there will go back to normal, and regain it's natural balance.

However... by doing this, all of the Strawhats' memories of this adventure will be destroyed, and the crwe will have no recollection of anything, and anybody of this cosmical voyage. Therefore, without having those great memories, the Strawhats can never come back.

What will the Strawhat pirates do? Can they really go back to their world, and resume the adventure they left off with their memories of their cosmical voyage gone forever? All of those answers will be answered here in the last chapter of One Piece: A Smash Adventure!

Chapter 138: Our farewell, The end of a Smash Adventure

On the last day of the Strawhats' time outside their world, the last thing anyone would expect, and would want to hear is that they can never come back. That was what Master Hand just told the crew that the memories of their adventure must be destroyed in order to restore order in the Egasm reality. The news was simply shocking, and at the same time, it was unbearable.

The Strawhats have not said a word after hearing this, as they didn't know what to say. Crazy Hand's fingers twitched with sadness, as he broke the silence.

"This isn't fair, bro!" Crazy yelled at Master Hand from behind, "You can't just take their memories away! They risked their lives countless of times to save your non-existent butt in Obscurum! Admit it; they saved us from that clown, and you want to screw them over even knowing that!"

Master Hand was silent, looking down at the grass he floated over. No one else answered for Crazy, so he just kept yelling.

"W-We had a glorious time yesterday!" Crazy yelled, sounding like he was crying, "We laughed when our furniture got destroyed; I was finally found in our game of hide and seek; the vault room blew up without me actually doing anything that time; and in the town.." Crazy paused, "We had the best time of our lives partying in the town! Everyone was happy! I was happy that my idols were happy! It was the best day of my life! I can't believe you want to take all of that away!" Crazy shivered under his own words, and calmed down while everything was quiet again, "You have to think of something... there has to be another way! There's just has to be one! They cannot leave like this! You're the smartest guy I know, so I know you can come up with another way!"

"Crazy... I did my best." Master Hand said in a sorrowful tone, and without looking at Crazy, "There is no other way... this must be done."

"Why!" Crazy asked, "Why do you even care about those guys! Forget about them-"

"CRAZY!" Master Hand interrupted with a furious tone. Crazy shivered in fear, and backed away in silence. Master Hand regained his composure, and continued to look downward at the ground.

The area near the lake was quiet once more, as Nami walked up to the lake, and looked at her reflection.

"... Since we've been taken out of our world, I've always thought of this incident as a nightmare." Nami explained, "I wanted to forget about it, and go back home. Every world we went, there was nothing but trouble all the time, and we had to get involved with it. It irritated me so much, I thought this nightmare would never end..." Nami then smiled softly, "But... in those times, there were also good moments. It made me forget about the bad things altogether. In the end.. I've come to like what I have experienced. It was very unique and fun... and it actually made me change my opinion about this trip. I never want to forget about it..." Nami then raised her right hand, and grasped tightly around her left elbow, "But to know that I actually have to forget about it... it hurts..."

Nami bit her lower lip, trying not to cry as Sanji went over to her, and comforted her. Her comrades felt the same way, as Chopper sat down on the grass.

"We made so many friends." Chopper said, already letting out some tears, "They helped us when we really needed it, and we helped them back... I.. -sniff-... I don't want to forget about them!" Chopper cried, unable to hold back his tears, "Why do we have to forget! This isn't fair! I don't want to forget about anything! Ehuhh! I don't want to! No!"

While Chopper cried uncontrollably, Robin looked up at the sky in sadness. "Memories are precious... and so are those who are in need of help." Robin said as she lowered her head, and closed her eyes, "I understand what must be done, and it's not in our place to question your intentions, Master Hand. I won't be selfish... I am willing to go along with your plan, but..." She gritted her teeth, as her tears gently went down across her cheeks, "This is too hard for me to give up... I'm sorry..."

"Hold on! This has to be a joke!" Usopp yelled as his lips quiver while smiling, "Right, Master Hand! This is a joke... a big joke to throw us off guard! Of course, it's a really bad joke, but it's okay since you don't look like a jokester anyway! Ha ha.. If you say something silly, the joke will then..." Usopp stopped; he knew Master Hand wasn't messing around. Usopp gritted his teeth in frustration, and held his right fist up against his forehead in pain.

Zoro didn't like the news either, as he was thinking about all the battles he has was in, and what he had learned from them. He crossed his arms up against his chest with a frown, "I don't like this at all. I won't complain if there is no other way, but there has to be atleast one other option."

"Yeah... this can't end like this." Sanji said, still comforting Nami with a frown.

"This sucks! You can't do this to us!" Franky yelled while pointing at himself, "I made tons of friends out here! There is no way we're going to forget about them, even if you say so!"

"Can't you think of another way!" Nami asked, setting her gaze towards Master Hand with some tears in her eyes, "I-I know that were asking for too much, but I don't want to leave like this."

"Yeah!" Franky agreed instantly, "We don't have to leave now! We can stay here until you come up with some idea that will work for all of us! This place is the core of knowledge, right! I'm sure you can come up with something!"

"Please, Master Hand!" Chopper said with a sad face, "We don't want to forget about you and everyone else..."

"I've learned so much out here, and it has made me stronger. I used my strength to protect my friends..." Usopp said as he looked down at the floor with clenched fists, "I can't leave... knowing that I will get weaker once we go through that door..."

Master Hand heard all of them, and understood that the crew were upset, and that they were going to react this way. He remained calm, though, and didn't feel disturbed by the crew's words. The only thing that troubled him was Luffy, who didn't even say anything once he heard the sad news. Master Hand took a quick look at Luffy standing behind, as the captain of the Strawhat crew was looking down on his trophy he held with both his hands. Master Hand couldn't see Luffy's expression due to his hat shading his face.

Master Hand looked away, and stared at the lake, as everyone just stared at him silently, "... Don't misunderstand me," He said in a soft tone, "I am grateful for what you have done... but my role as an observer of life comes first. Everything around me... I want to protect it. It's what the Emperor Gods created, and are a part of... and mostly because every life out there means everything to me. I can't sit by, and let a part of life go to ruin when I know I can save it." Master Hand paused, "Please understand... this is very hard for me to do as well."

Everyone continued to stare at him, understanding what he was saying, but didn't say anything. Master then stared at the mane of the Thousand Sunny, "It's been so long since the war between light and darkness took place here in the Grand Universe. And yet, I can still remember how it all went... in every detail in that horrid century. I knew I had the power to stop them, but I was so scared.. It was the first time I have witnessed such chaos. I didn't wanted to interfere against the Emperor Gods' creatures, and I thought things would turn out alright once the war was over. It did brought peace between the people of Luminarium and Obscurum, but... things turned far worse than it did for the better."

The wind whistled by the lake again, "... A long time has passed since that event, and finally, everything was finally back the way it was, thanks to you kind people." Master Hand said, referring to the Strawhats, "I will never forget your kindness.. that is why it brings me such regret that you have to leave like this. I'm sorry, but you can't stay here anymore. Your true adventure awaits you back in your homeworld; you can't afford to stay here any longer. I really did all the research to fix this current dilemma, and take you back to your world without any trouble. I spent the entire week, gaining knowledge from all the realities, and the Grand Universe, but this is the only method possible. Normally, your lives would have been needed for something like this, but after making some modifications to the Crazy door, your memories are the only links I need to use."

Master Hand then turned towards everyone, "I know you're hurt... I know that this is a big loss, and you have trusted in me, but there is nothing else I can do. I'm sorry..."

Everyone stood in silence, but they looked as if they understand, especially the crew. The only one that hasn't said anything yet was Luffy. The crew, Crazy, R.O.B, and the Alloy team stared at him with concern.

"Luffy..." Nami said, wondering what was going on in Luffy's thoughts. Master Hand turned towards Luffy, as the hand was having difficulty trying to say something to the captain.

"Luffy... I-I..." Master Hand stuttered, "I don't know what to say to you. You had the most respect for me as I do for you, and seeing you upset is the last thing I would ever want to see. When we talked last night, I knew you entrusted me to always do the right thing, and.. I don't know what you are thinking, but all I want you to know is that I am deeply sorry that this has to end this way." But even with those sincere words, Luffy still didn't say anything, making Master Hand feel more anxious as the Hand looked away several times before looking back at Luffy.

"I see... this isn't just about that. This is also about our promise, that one day, when you become the Pirate King, I would accept you as a Smasher... I know we made that promise, and that I would fulfill my word, but your memories... there would no point in bringing you back without knowing what you have done for all of us. It wouldn't be fair for us, but it would certainly not be fair for you. You deserve to keep your memories... and coming back here without them would be terrible for you, because you will make memories of how you thought you first got here, how you will meet the other Smashers you will believe you have never met them in your life, and you will leave with nothing but fake memories that you will treasure in your lifetime. That's why..." Master Hand paused as his figure began to shook, "That's why you can never come back!"

Master Hand then fell on the back of his fingers; he was so upset, he couldn't remain floating from the ground. Everyone was concerned as Master Hand sounded like he was crying, as his body shivered with sadness, "I'm sorry! I really am sorry!" He exclaimed, "I don't want you to leave like this! Who am I to take your memories! I know I shouldn't, but I have no other choice! Those people in Egasm.. I don't want to abandon them! I don't want to feel helpless like that time during that wretched war! I want to help anybody and anything in desperate need of aid... I need to do this! Please, forgive me!" Master Hand's fingers curled up, dragging a chunk of the grass and dirt underneath him, and took up into his palm, "Please understand... I really am sorry... I'm sorry..."

Luffy then raised his trophy in the air, and slammed it down hard into the ground.

Everyone was shocked upon seeing that, including Master Hand. However, the trophy didn't break as Luffy simply placed it down on the ground in front of Master Hand before standing straight up. Master Hand was confused at this, as Luffy slightly raised his up, showing a determined look before putting his right hand against his waist, and pointed down at the trophy with the other.

"When we get back here, I want you to give me this trophy!" Luffy exclaimed.

The crew, Crazy, everybody was utterly shocked hearing those words, especially Master Hand, who was paying close attention to Luffy, but was still confused.

"I don't deserve to keep this trophy yet." Luffy explained, "When I become the Pirate King, I want this trophy on my hands as a prize once we get back here in your world!"

Master Hand did not expect this answer; in fact, he didn't think he would get an answer at all. "W-What!" Master Hand gasped, before he took some time to regain his composure. "N-No! I told you; without your memories-"

"I don't need memories to remember things!" Luffy said determinedly, "Let me tell you something; I never forget my promises! Never! If there is something, or somebody that I know, and my head won't let me remember what or who it is," Luffy then punches the side of his own head with some force, startling some his crewmembers, and everyone else watching, "I will kick my own ass, until I can remember!"

"I don't understand..." Master Hand said with a surprised tone, "You know what you're saying isn't possible, do you? You're memories will be taken, and will be destroyed as soon as you get back to your world! Coming back here without your memories will hurt you... you can't just say that you will remember by hurting yourself." Master Hand then floated back in the air, "I know it's difficult to accept this, but this must happen before things get worse in Egasm. Please understand!"

"I understand what you have to do. I didn't say you shouldn't do this to us." Luffy said as he then smirked, "Because once me and my crew will get back to our world, you're going to start finding a way to get our memories back."

Crazy, R.O.B., and the Alloy team were surprised, but not as much as Master Hand was when Luffy said that. Zoro and Sanji smirked as they, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, and Franky were feeling happy seeing their captain so confident.

"Like you said before; we made a promise. All that talk about you not keeping your word sounded really stupid." Luffy said, "As if you're going to hate yourself forever when you destroy our memories. You're not going to cry about it! Instead, you're going start thinking plenty of smart things to get our memories back, even if it means taking forever! And when you do find a way, you're going to keep your promise, and bring us back here in next Super Smash Bros. Tournament! I know you are going to do this, because that's what we promised! I will become the Pirate King, and you will be take us back, and be happy!"

"Yeah! You tell him! You rock, Luffy!" Crazy exclaimed, crying with utter joy as R.O.B., and the Alloy team were proud for Luffy. The crew were proud for their captain as well, as Master Hand didn't felt sad anymore. Looking into Luffy's determined eyes, Master Hand was slowly feeling better. And seeing Luffy's crew now feeling the same way, it was hard for Master Hand to feel bad when people around are feeling confident and happy.

"Amazing..." Master Hand said in awe, "This is definitely the first time I've ever met someone like you, Luffy. You have a heart of gold... thank you."

Luffy smiled widely as Master Hand then looked at the Crazy Door, "Are you sure you want to go like this? Because even if I try and find a way to get your memories back, there is no telling if I will succeed. Restoring something destroyed back in it's top condition is the hardest challenge for anybody to accomplish."

"Hee hee! Stop saying 'try'; you can do this. You're the best!" Luffy said with a thumbs up.

Master Hand looked at Luffy, and laughed pleasantly, "Ha ha ha... yes. I will do this. Once you become the Pirate King, I'll welcome you all back, and I promise you will have a great time."

Luffy smiled widely again as his crew then approached, "So, Luffy... ready to go?" Zoro asked with a smile.

Luffy turned around, and saw the crew were ready once more, "Yep! Everything is fine now. Let's go home."

And with that said, the Strawhats were ready to go. The Strawhats approached Crazy, and the others, saying their farewells. "You guys are pretty tough as a team." Zoro said to the Alloy Team, "Maybe one day, we can have a rematch, and see who truly is the strongest team."

"You bros take care now, alright?" Franky said. The Alloy team saluted simultaneously in response, showing their respect for the two as they smiled.

Robin hugged R.O.B., and then smiled at him, "Thank you for your kindness, R.O.B.. I hope we will meet again someday."

"Goodbye, R.O.B.. We won't forget about you either." Chopper said happily.

"Damn, I wish we had more time to know about you." Usopp said with a smile, "Don't worry; when we come back, I'll tell you how great it is to be me, Captain Usopp."

R.O.B. nodded, as he wished he could cry to show how sad, but happy to see his new friends finally getting back in their world.

Crazy Hand sniffed, as he sounded like he was crying, "Oi, what's wrong with you this time?" Nami asked with a smile.

"N-Nothing!" Crazy exclaimed, "I-I'm just happy that you guys were even here in the first place. You may lose memories when you get back to your world, but if you can, try not to forget about my gorgeous self!"

"Don't worry about that. How can we ever someone like you. That's impossible." Sanji said with a smile, actually saying that like a compliment instead of an insult.

"And above else, it was thanks to you that we had such a wonderful experience out here." Nami said with a pleasant, "We should be thanking you too, because if you hadn't picked us to do your dirty work, I doubt whoever else you picked could have get the job done successfully as we did."

"Oh... you guys..." Crazy whimpered in sheer happiness, "I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! LET'S GET BACK TO THE BEDROOMS, AND HAVE SEX RIGHT NOW!"

"Don't ruin this moment..." Nami and Sanji irritatedly in unison.

"Hee hee! Kidding! I was kidding..." Crazy said with a wave of his hand, "Ha ha ha... thanks for all your help, guys!"

The Strawhats laughed along with Crazy, as Master Hand then approached Luffy, "I will take you to your ship." Master Hand then faced his back towards the ground, and spread out his fingers away from his palm, "Get on my palm, everyone. Don't be afraid; I won't drop any of you."

Luffy and his crew then got on Master Hand's palm, as Master Hand then took the crew up to the Thousand Sunny, with Crazy, and the others watching them from where they stood. Master Hand floated over the ship's railing, as the Strawhats got off of him, and got on the lawn deck. "Ahh.. thanks, Master Hand!" Luffy said.

"No problem." Master Hand replied, "Now, allow me to turn the ship towards the door." Master Hand then floated closer to the lake floor, and pushed the Thousand Sunny from the side, turning it around until it faced the Crazy Door. Master Hand floated back up, and spoke with the crew once more, "There you go. Now, all you have to do is sail through that door. The ride may get bumpier than you are used to, but you will reach your world safely." Master Hand then paused, looking at the crew smiling at him, "Thank you all... your actions will never be forgotten. You have saved us all, and we're forever in your debt. May you have a safe journey back to your world."

The crew smiled, as Luffy then gave another thumbs up at Master Hand, and winked at him, "See you later, Master Hand!"

"Yes... farewell, my friends." Master Hand said.

The hand then left the crew, and went back to his brother, and the others. The Strawhats didn't move, as even though they look happy, they were sad that they were leaving. Luffy turned around, and raised his arms in the air.

"SET SAAAAIILLLL!" Luffy yelled.

With smiles on their faces, the crew got into their stations, setting the sails of the Thousand Sunny. "Crazy Door! You may now open!" Master Hand said from afar. The Crazy Door laughed as it sticked it's tongue back into it's mouth, and opened itself up to reveal a path of streams. The streams weren't made of light, darkness, or golden, but it was rainbow-colored stream, as the colors of the rainbow were flowing along the stream as well.

The wind blew, as the Thousand Sunny began to drift along the lake, and headed towards the door, where they would finally get back home.

But as the ship sailed forward, all the Strawhats rushed back to the railing behind the ship. Once they all got there, they saw Master Hand, Crazy Hand, R.O.B., and the Alloy team there seeing them off. They and the Strawhats stared at each other, before everyone screamed with joy.

"Goodbye, Master Hand! Goodbye!" Luffy waved, as he and his crew were waving goodbye to Master Hand, and the others, who were doing the same to them. Usopp, Chopper, and Franky had their faces filled with tears, but they kept on smiling while waving goodbye; Nami, and Robin had tears in their eyes, but they laughed while waving their hands; and Zoro and Sanji smirked while also saying their goodbyes. Luffy put his right foot on the railing, and happily waved goodbye to Master Hand, who waved back.

R.O.B. waved goodbye with his arm; the Alloy team waved goodbye in unison; and Master Hand watched the Strawhats, happily hearing their shouts.

"Unnghh! Take care of yourselves!" Franky yelled while crying uncontrollably, "And I am not crying! Ughh hu hu hu!"

"Farewell for now! I hope we will meet again very soon!" Robin exclaimed.

"Goodbye! Please don't forget about us!" Chopper cried while waving both his arms.

"See ya! I'm sure we'll see each other again!" Sanji said with a smile.

"We may leave now, but we'll always be together by spirit! Take care!" Usopp cried.

"Bye! Thanks for all the great memories!" Nami exclaimed.

"We'll show you that we can fulfill our dreams! You guys wait and see!" Zoro said with a smirk.

"Goodbye! Remember our promise, Master Hand! Goodbye, Crazy! I will never forget you either!" Luffy exclaimed happily.

"Guughh huh huh huh huh! Byyee! Don't forget about us! Especially me!" Crazy yelled, crying uncontrollably while waving back at the crew in a crazy manner.

"Luffy!" Master Hand shouted happily, getting Luffy's attention as Master Hand then gave a thumbs up, "Until we meet again!"

Luffy smiled, and continued to wave to him along with his crew, as the Thousand Sunny sailed closer to the door. Master Hand, Crazy Hand, R.O.B., and the Alloy team watched as the ship entered through the door, and disappeared as the streams took the ship away with great speed.

"Whugh!" The Strawhats cried as they nearly fell off their ship from the sudden increase of speed.

"Dammit! Master Hand wasn't kidding when he said this was going to be a bumpy ride!" Sanji exclaimed while holding onto the railing.

"Whoaah! This is way too fast! We're going to fall off at this rate!" Usopp exclaimed while also holding onto the railing.

"No we're not! Come on!" Luffy yelled as he suddenly ran off. The crew followed their to the lawn deck as quickly, and carefully as they could, as the ship was now moving even faster.

"Ah!" Chopper cried as he fell on his back when something flew out of the back his head.

"Chopper! Are you alright!" Franky asked, helping Chopper up.

"I-I don't know!" Chopper replied while rubbing his head, "I think something hit me in the head!"

Nami turned around, and saw what came out of Chopper's head, which was a light stream flying up into the rainbow stream path, "I think that was... a memory! Ahh!" Nami cried as a light stream also flew from out of her head.

"Nami-san! Aghh!" Sanji cried as a light stream also came flying off his head. Shortly afterwards, everybody was experiencing the same thing.

"Gagh!" Zoro cried as he gritted his teeth, looking at the streams flying away, "That has to be our memories! They're being shot from out of our heads!"

"At this rate, we will lose all our precious memories! Grergh!" Robin gasped as more light streams flew out of her head, and some of her memories faded away.

"No! Stay inside!" Chopper yelled, putting his hooves up against his head to prevent his memories in leaving, but to no avail.

The Thousand Sunny flew even faster across the path as several streams flew out of Usopp's head, as Usopp began to panic, "I don't even know what I'm forgetting! This has to stop!"

"We can't stop it! We've already agreed to do this! We can't turn back!" Sanji yelled before some more streams left his head.

"Everyone, calm down! We can't let this be the last moment we have while we still have some of our memories left!" Nami exclaimed with her hands on her head as some streams continue to fly off.

"What do you want us to do!" Franky asked before he cried upon more streams being shot out of his head, and more memories disappearing, "This isn't fun, it's messed up! I feel like we're getting killed here!"

"Concentrate! We have to get through this! If we have to lose our memories, I don't want to lose them this way!" Nami replied.

The ship then went even faster than before, "This is nothing compared to our last travels!" Zoro yelled while gritting his teeth, "I refuse to leave like this in a defeated manner! We will leave this place without any frustration!"

"SHUT UP, GUYS!"

Everyone turned towards Luffy, who stood in front of them with multiple light streams flying out from his head. And yet, Luffy wasn't flinching when this was happening. In fact, he was grinning widely.

"I plan to leave with a big smile on my face!" Luffy yelled, "You guys must do the same, for when we get back to the Smash World with our memories back, we will remember this day as the day we finished our greatest adventure with the happiest faces anyone has ever seen!"

The crew understood quickly. Despite their memories leaving them, Luffy, and his crew rushed up the staircase, and gathered around the helm. They all looked ready as Luffy then jumped on the mane of the ship, and raised his arms up high.

"Take away all our memories if you want; you'll never destroy the fun we had in this adventure!" Luffy yelled happily as more memories repeatedly flew out of the back his head, "We will never lose our memories! Do you hear me! WE WILL NEVER FORGET!"

A light could be seen at the end of the path, as it grew bigger and brighter the more closer the ship was getting towards it. Everyone smiled as the light engulfed them, along with Luffy, who continued to shout while the light silenced his words. The ship was engulfed with the light, along with the entire rainbow path. The light didn't dim as the Strawhats disappeared into it, and couldn't be seen anymore.

The Crazy Door then closed, and vanished into thin air. Master Hand, Crazy Hand, R.O.B., and the Alloy team stood there on the grassy field in silence once the crew have left their world.

"They're gone..." Master Hand said in a stoic tone.

"Yep..." Crazy Hand replied, sounding sad.

The wind whistled once more, as the hands were looking at the spot where the Strawhats have left. R.O.B., and the Alloy team already missed the crew, as R.O.B. then looked to his left to see the trophy Luffy left behind. R.O.B. went up to the trophy, lowered his arms, and grabbed the trophy, staring at it once he brought the trophy closer to his vision. After looking at it long enough, R.O.B. brought the trophy to Master Hand, who saw it, and felt happy.

"Don't worry about them, Crazy." Master Hand said, "I know that they have already forgotten about us, but we will never forget about them."

"I know." Crazy replied as he turned towards Master Hand, "But now that they're gone, what are we going to do? Without them, this place has gotten boring again, and I'm afraid of the zombies that might pop up in town..."

"Hmph! You seemed to have gotten over them." Master Hand chuckled, "And rather quickly, I might add."

"No way!" Crazy retorted, "I still feel bad that they left! It's just... ugh, I miss them already..."

Master Hand looked back at the lake, seeing a brief image of Luffy, and his crew smiling at him. That image faded into thin air, as Master Hand then sighed, "I miss them too." He said, "Come on, let's go back inside."

Crazy took one last look where the Strawhats have left the Smashworld, cherishing the last moments he had with them. Crazy then sighed sadly as he joined his brother, along with R.O.B. and the Alloy team back to Smash Mansion up the hill.

Once they have arrived home, Crazy opened the door, and cracked his knuckle while feeling a little better. "I'm going to see if they've got back to their world yet. I don't want to miss any second more of their lives, you know?"

Crazy then floated up the front staircase, and headed towards Master Hand's office in the second floor. Meanwhile, Master Hand was deep in thought while R.O.B. placed the bronze Luffy trophy in the center of the coffee in front of the big screen TV. Master Hand turned around, and looked at the trophy again, seeing the big smile on it.

"Hmm... you know what? Why not?" Master Hand said in a motivated tone as he then turned towards the Alloy team, "I'm going to find a way to get their memories back! I got nothing else to do, and it should be fun! What do you all think?"

The Alloy team looked at each other, and nodded with their master's idea. "Alright... I'll do it." Master Hand said happily as he folded into a fist, "I shall find a way to get their memories back, even if I die!" He said determinedly. He then looked at the Alloys and R.O.B., who were giving their master an odd look. Master Hand felt embarrassed, and unfolded himself, "Sorry... I was trying to say something Luffy would usually say in a tough time." Master Hand then faced towards the staircase, "-sigh-... okay, I should probably get started."

Knock! Knock!

Then suddenly, there was a knock on the right front door, catching Master Hand's attention.

"Oh? Now who could that be?" Master Hand asked.

R.O.B. went to open the entire door, as Master Hand looked outside, but saw no one. He then looked down, and saw somebody standing in front of him. The person in front of Master Hand was a man, wearing a long and black robe, with the back end of his robe formed in spike-like pattern that mostly covered the steps of the porch behind him. He wore a long hood over his head, concealing his face with darkness, and his arms were tucked inside his long round sleeves nearly touching the porch he stood on, and stood with a slouched posture, and with his knees bent.

"Oh, hello." Master Hand greeted the robed man as if he knew him, "Um... may I help you?"

"Greetings, Master Hand. I hope I didn't come at a bad time." The robed man said with a calm, yet somewhat eerie voice. Master Hand didn't reply quickly as R.O.B., and the Alloy team took some steps away from the man for some reason. The robed man then looked over his shoulder, and took a brief look at the sun. "Mmm, it's awfully sunny today. May I come in?"

"Um, yes. Please step inside." Master Hand said, welcoming the robed man in his mansion.

The robed man walked forward with the posture he had, and entered the mansion quietly. Once the back end of the man's robe was inside, R.O.B. closed the front door, and sticked closely with the Alloy team, staring at the robed man from behind. The man took note of his surroundings, as Master Hand gestured at R.O.B.

"R.O.B., if you be so kindly to serve some tea to our guest." Master Hand said politely.

"There is no need for that, Master Hand. I'm not going to take much of your time." The robed man said, "I am only here to finish some business."

"Oh, I see." Master Hand said, "That time again, I presume..."

Crazy Hand then appeared over the front staircase, as he looked pretty excited, "Hey, bro! I see them! They are back in their world!" Crazy exclaimed, "They looked knocked out, but I tell you when...!" Crazy stopped as soon as he noticed the robed standing in front of his brother. For some reason, Crazy felt enraged upon seeing this man. He felt so angry, that he actually forgot what he was talking about. The man looked up at Crazy, who twitched as he turned red while steam blew out of his fingers.

"Crazy... control yourself..." Master Hand said sternly.

"Yoouu.." Crazy said to the man in an unpleasant voice, "If it isn't my greatest enemy... I knew you'd come sooner or later... YOU FILTHY TAX COLLECTOR!" Crazy then stormed up through the roof, leaving a hole behind, until he then came back, "Bro, hold them there! I'm going to get my fly swatter!" He yelled from the second before he left again.

Master Hand sighed, "I'm sorry about him; he should know better by now..."

"Let's get back on topic." The robed man said, wasting no time explaining his intentions, "As you know, this is that time of the month again. I'm afraid I am going to need a certain amount of fee from you today."

"... That's fine." Master Hand said stoically as he then turned away, "I'll send you the Smash coins as soon as I can."

"Oh, but I'm not only here for that." The robe man added, confusing Master Hand, "You must also pay for your recent actions."

"Excuse me?" Master Hand asked, turning back towards the robed man.

"It's come to my knowledge that your precious Master Door has been used not once, but several times in such a short amount of time." The robed man explained, "I don't know why you would use it this much, but it doesn't matter to me. However, using that door goes against the fine print... and that is against the rules, Mr. Rule follower. Hm hm hm!"

Master Hand stared at the robed man in disdain, until Crazy Hand bursted through the floor of the 2nd floor, leaving another hole next to the one he created a while ago as he flew towards the robed man, holding a giant fly swatter.

"I'M GOING TO RAPE YOU IN A NON-EROTIC WAY!" Crazy yelled furiously.

KAPOW!

Crazy lied on the ground with a big bump on his back he received from his brother, as Master Hand turned back towards the robed man.

"Forgive me, but haven't you seen what was going on the last couple of weeks!" Master Hand asked.

"Maybe... but it doesn't have anything to do with this." the robed man said.

"It has everything to do with this!" Master Hand yelled furiously.

"Calm down; no need to get upset." The robed man said calmly, "However, if you wish to argue, do it with someone that actually cares." The robed man then took out a bill from his sleeves, holding the paper with his hand still hidden under his long sleeves, "Right now, I recommend you pay the fine, before things get more out of hand."

Hearing the word 'fine' made Crazy jump back in reality. Crazy approached his brother, sounding very nervous, "Um, bro... you might want to let me take a look at that first, so... you won't have to look at it."

"It's alright, Crazy." Master Hand assured. The robed man held up the bill in front of Master Hand so he could see it. Master Hand read the amount he needed to pay, and... "... WHAAAAT! THIS MUCH!"

Crazy Hand looked over his brother to see the amount, and jumped back in shock, "Oh shiatzu! Take cover!" Crazy hid behind R.O.B., and the Alloy team, as they all shivered nervously behind the robed man. Master Hand sounded dumbfounded upon seeing the bill, as his fingers twitched in surprise, and was also hyperventilating.

"I know it seems a little too much than what you are used to, but it's nothing to complain about." The robed man said, not realized that Master Hand was seething, "After all, you're just a hand; you don't really need money to keep you alive. You can have more eventually, so I don't really see the problem. So, what do you think? Be a smart hand, and pay the amount so I may leave already?"

Master Hand's figure twitched, as he really looked upset, but it was hard to tell since he didn't had a face. It's obvious that whatever might happen, Master Hand will be respectful, and-

"I THINK YOU'RE censored IN THE HEAD!" Master Hand yelled with pure rage, "WHO THE censored DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BRINGING YOUR TIGHT censored IN MY MANSION, AND TELLING ME THAT I HAVE TO PAY THIS censored MUCH! YOU censored LUNATIC! DID YOU EVEN KNEW WHAT censored HAPPENED TO ME! I WAS HELD CAPTIVE, BUT I KNOW YOU DON'T CARE, BECAUSE YOU ARE A censored, censored MORON!"

Crazy, R.O.B., and the Alloy team completely afraid of Master Hand, going absolutely nuts over a bill, while the robed man didn't seem intimidated.

"OH SUUURE, I CAN MAKE MORE MONEY LATER, BUT DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO MAKE ONE censored COIN!" Master Hand asked, with his figure inches away from the robed man's face, "IT TAKES A VERY LONG TIME, censored! I MIGHT AS WELL GIVE YOU ALL THE STUFF I HAVE, SINCE YOU ALWAYS COME HERE, AND MESS WITH ME ALL THE censored TIME! SPEAKING OF WHICH... GRRRR!"

Master Hand flew next to the living room couch in a way Crazy would approach anything, "OH, LOOKY HERE! IT'S A COUCH!" Master Hand laughed in a berserked way, "GEE, WHY I WOULD I MAKE A COUCH, IF I HAVE NO BUTTOCKS TO LAY UPON THEM! I KNOW! I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU INSTEAD!" Master Hand then picked up the couch with ease, and threw it over the robed man, where the couch then broke upon hitting the next to the man, and fell into big pieces, "YOU LIKE IT! BECAUSE I'M NOT DONE GIVING YOU MY THINGS!"

Master Hand then flew over the robed man, who watched as Master Hand dug his fingertips into a wall, and dragged them downward, tearing the wallpaper, including the wall itself in the process. Some of the wallpaper fell on the robed man, who just stood there as Master Hand then laughed, "HOW ABOUT SOME WALLPAPER! IT'S PART OF A WALL... AND IT'S MADE OF PAPER! DYA BLB BLB BLB BLB LBL BLAH!"

Master Hand wasn't done as he then flew towards the big screen TV, and picked it up. The robed man removed the wallpaper from his head, and watched as Master Hand flew up high near the roof of the first floor, and aimed towards the center.

"BOMBS AWAY!" Master Hand yelled as he flew down, yelling out some more gibberish as he then slammed the television set into the ground, which then exploded into several pieces. The explosion created a dust cloud that spreads out throughout the ground in the first floor, as Master Hand emerged from the cloud triumphantly. "YYYES! TAKE THAT, SOCIETY! I'M THE KINDEST PERSON EVER TO GIVE AWAY SO MANY VALUABLE THINGS TO A STUPID PERSON!" Master Hand's finger twitched as he looked back at the robed man, who still doesn't seem intimidated, "WHAT'S THAT! YOU WANT MORE OF MY THINGS! OKIE-DOKIE! GWAAH HA HA HA HA HA!"

Master Hand then flew into the dining room, destroying every single thing that was there, creating even more of a mess. Crazy Hand, R.O.B., and the Alloy stood next to the robed man, as they continue to watch this madness, "DIE! DIE STUFF! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE! I HAVE censored TO PLAY WITH censored, AND WITH THE BILL, HE CAN censored AND censored UNTIL THE CORPSES DISAPPEAR WITH censored censored censored censored censored censored censored censored AND FINALLY censored censored censored censored censored censored censored censored censored censored censored censored censored censored censored censored ALL THE WAY TO THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM!"

"Ah ha.. and they said I was crazy." Crazy Hand chuckled with a cocky attitude, and then looked at his brother with shame. They all just stared at Master Hand wreack havoc in his own home, while the sunlight from outside shined over the bronze Luffy trophy.

**Meanwhile...**

A dangerous sea exists where it takes more than guts to sail on. It takes knowledge, emotion, willpower, and ambition to overcome this deadly sea. This sea... is the Grand Line.

Today, the sea was calm, which was rather rare considering it's the Grand Line, as nothing else seemed to be going on this crazy sea. There was no island on sight, just some seagulls flying across the air... and one ship.

The Thousand Sunny was in the middle of nowhere, as Luffy, and his crew were sleeping on several sections of the ship. Zoro was sleeping on the staircase to the helm; Nami and Robin were sleeping on the lawn deck, as well as Chopper, who had his face in the grass; Usopp was sleeping as his body was hanging from the gaffles of the ship; Sanji was sleeping on the swing on the lawn deck; Franky was sleeping upside with his body lied against the mast, and his head and arms on the floor; and Luffy was sleeping on the ship's mane.

The Strawhats were home. After such a long journey, they have finally returned to where they belong.

"Mmm..." Luffy's eyelids began to open, and saw the bright sun shining over his vision. "Uh?" Luffy sat up, and realized that he was on the mane. He looked at his surroundings, seeing nothing but the sea, and looked puzzled, "Was I sleeping? Hmm..."

The crew were also waking up, "Ow, my head..." Nami sighed irritably while getting up.

"Hmm..." Usopp stretched his muscles, and woked up while rubbing his eyes to see that he was hanging from the gaffles, "Gah! What am I doing up here! Whoa!" From panicking, Usopp fell of the gaffle, and landed on the deck hard. "Ough.." He moaned as his body twitched upon landing.

"Gyargh. Wha? Where am I?" Franky asked, rolling over onto his chest. Robin and Chopper got up, as Zoro yawned before he got up from the stairs as well.

"My back..." Zoro said while holding his back. Sanji woke up, and got up from the swing, but not before tripping over it, and fell in front of Usopp, who hasn't got up yet after his rough landing. "Ouch! What the...?"

Everyone looked confused; they didn't seem to recall how they ended up sleeping when they came back to their world. ".. Is everyone okay?" Nami asked with a confused look.

"I don't know." Franky said, a little irritated, "I don't even know why we're out here."

"Did you guys just wake up?" Sanji asked, helping Usopp up on his feet.

"I think so..." Chopper said, rubbing his head, "Do you know why we were asleep?"

"No. I just woke up the same time you guys did. Strange..." Sanji said.

"This is strange indeed." Robin said rubbing her chin.

"You guys probably didn't felt like sleeping indoors, and ended up sleeping outside like I usually do." Zoro said, approaching his crew from the stairway, "It's no big deal, if you ask me."

"Oh, yeah? You never rest on the stairs before. Why start now?" Nami asked. Zoro looked back, and wondered why he slept on the stairs, rather than taking a nap on the lawn deck.

"And can someone explain to me how I ended up sleeping up there? I don't even know what's going on!" Usopp yelled, pointing up at the gaffles.

Then Luffy walked over to the rail near the helm, and looked at his crew on the deck. "Hey, guys." Luffy said with a tired look.

"Luffy." Nami said in a surprised tone, as she and her comrades looked at Luffy as he then walked down the stairs.

"Oi, Luffy. Where were you?" Sanji asked.

"I was on my favorite spot. I just woke up... -yawn-.." Luffy yawned as he took as he approached his crew on the deck.

"You were sleeping too, Luffy?" Chopper asked.

"You don't happen to know how you fell asleep, do you?" Franky asked.

"Mm... no, I don't remember anything." Luffy replied after thinking it through.

"-sigh-, This is so weird." Nami sighed, "Why were we all asleep out here during the day?"

"Perhaps we were attacked by somebody all night, and we were so exhausted, we ended up sleeping out here." Robin said.

"If that's true, the ship wouldn't be in such good condition." Zoro said upon noticing his surroundings, "Not to mention there is not a single living thing in sight."

"You guys were sleeping too?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah. We just woke up, and we don't even know we were all sleeping out here to begin with." Usopp said as he then crossed his arms, and was trying to remember, "Let's see, all I can remember was having a dream about me telling Chopper about my adventures."

"Huh?" Chopper said with a surprised look.

"What's wrong, Doctor-kun?" Robin asked.

"That's funny; what Usopp just said... I was having that same dream too." Chopper said, "He was telling me a story how he defeated a demon, and... I don't remember what happened after that."

"Strange, that also sounds familiar..." Nami said, as she then looked at the others, "What about you guys? Did you dream of anything?"

"I don't see how this is important, but all I know is that I was dreaming that I was arguing with Franky, and the cook about something... I think." Zoro said.

"No way! I was dreaming something like that too!" Franky gasped.

"Me too..." Sanji said as well, "Were we dreaming of the same thing?"

"That isn't possible." Nami said with her hands on her hips, "But... for some reason, what you guys just explained, I happened to see that in my dream too. I also remember I was talking to Robin. Right, Robin?"

"Yes, I remember." Robin replied. The Strawhats were now even more curious, as they were only remembering about the time before they were taken out of their world. They don't seem to mention anything from the ride they used to get back to their world. It's as if they...

"What about you, Luffy? What were you dreaming about?" Zoro asked.

Luffy thought long and hard, closing his eyes as he tried to remember his dream, "I was fishing... yeah, I was fishing. And then... a door?"

"Door? What door?" Franky asked.

Luffy tried to remember; he was thinking about the second Master door that took him, and his crew from their world, but couldn't remember in detail. He thought harder, trying to force that image to pop up in his head. He kept trying, until he then said, "Door? Did I say that?" Luffy blinked as that image instantly vanished from his head, "I don't remember a door.. all I remember is that I was fishing, and then I woke up. I don't think there was more, but if there was... I don't remember anymore."

The Strawhats have lost all their memories of their special adventure. They had no clue what they have lost, and as treasurable those memories were to them, the crew have lost them probably forever.

"Um, maybe we just felt tired, and fell asleep out here." Chopper said, "Nothing seems to be wrong with us, so I don't think we should keep worrying about it."

The Strawhats looked at each other, and seeing how they felt fine, and nothing out of place, they decided to agree with that statement.

"I guess so." Sanji said.

"Heck, even if we did had the same dream, I'm sure it was just a coincidence." Franky said with a smirk.

"Not really. Although, we are in the Grand line, and anything can happen here." Nami said while staring out at the sea.

"I'm hungry..." Luffy whined all of a sudden, "Sanji, food!"

"Right on it..." Sanji sighed as he headed towards the kitchen.

The Strawhats resumed their day like any other day, not thinking about anything else, for it was pointless to remember something forever gone from their minds.

Some time has passed since the Strawhats have awakened, as the Thousand Sunny was drifting across the sea, still in the middle of nowhere. Luffy was sitting on the rail of the left side of the ship, fishing after eating his lunch Sanji prepared for him. "Bite already, you stupid fish!" Luffy yawned, as he hasn't caught anything yet.

Zoro was up at the crow's nest, lifting some incredible weights alone. While he lifted his weights, he couldn't help, but wonder what he was doing the day before, but he was getting a headache upon doing so, and resumed to his daily activity.

Nami was in the library at the back of the ship, drawing some charts. "No, that doesn't look right." Nami said as she erased some lines in her chart, and started over.

Usopp and Franky were down in the Soldier dock area, checking up their supplies, "Are you sure this is all the stuff we need?" Usopp asked, standing on some lumber.

"I know what I'm doing, Longnose. Just count on me." Franky replied with his arms crossed.

Sanji was in the kitchen, washing the dishes. Chopper was in the medical room next door, preparing some medicines on his table. "Ha ha! I should be done in no time." Chopper said happily. Hearing Chopper's laughter from the room made Sanji smiled, as he then whistled while finishing up with the dishes.

Robin was in the lawn deck near where Luffy was fishing. She was reading a book on her chair under an umbrella, reading quietly to herself on this relaxing day.

The Strawhats resumed their lives on the Grand Line. If only they still remembered... they'd probably have a great time remembering about the good things they have done for the sake of life in every other world. If only they could remember...

"Aw, the fish are ignoring me!" Luffy whined. He turned around, and placed his feet on the deck, and reeled in his fishing hook. He faced back towards the deck while looking at his hook with no bait, "Maybe I should put bait on here next time..." Luffy then looked straight, and noticed some peculiar far off on the sea. Luffy blinked, as he squinted his eyes, and actually saw something nearly over the horizon. "Ohh! Oi, everyone! Come out here!"

Robin stopped reading, and looked at Luffy in confusion.

"What's going on?" Nami asked as soon as she left the library, and headed towards the deck. Sanji and Chopper came out from the kitchen, and walked over to the railing to see Luffy running across the deck.

"Hey, what is it, Luffy?" Usopp asked as he, and Franky appeared climbing up from the floor entrance to the soldier dock system room in the center of the lawn deck, and watched Luffy run towards the right side of the ship, and stopped in front of the rail.

It took a while for the crew to approach him from where they stood, as they wondered what Luffy was yelling about, "What's going on, Luffy? Why did you call us here?" Sanji asked.

"Look over there! There's an island right there!" Luffy exclaimed while pointing at the land far off. The crew took a good look, and could see it also.

"Oh? Is that really an island?" Chopper asked.

"It's a little far off. It could be a ship." Franky said with his hand shading over his eyes.

"Hey, guys." Zoro said as his voice could be heard from the megaphone on the bottom of the crow's nest he was in, "I can see an island from up here."

"You see! I told you it's an island!" Luffy exclaimed happily.

"By the looks of the place, it looks like a spring island." Usopp said by looking far away at the island with his binoculars. He placed his binoculars over his his forehead, and rubbed his chin, "I don't see anybody there. It looks suspicious."

"Hey, let's go over there, and check it out!" Luffy said.

"Are you kidding? We don't have time for that." Nami said as she raised her log pose around her wrist, "We would be going off course if we go all the way over there. And besides, what if the log pose resets, and picks up a location of another island? How do you expect we get to Merman Island if that happens?"

"The island is not that far off. This may be our only chance to investigate it." Robin said as Zoro then appeared going down the rope ladder, and jumped down on the deck to approach his comrades as they talked.

"So, do we go there or not?" Zoro asked.

"I say we go! Right now! I have a good feeling about that place!" Luffy said, smiling over at the island. Nami sighed as Franky hurried up to the helm, and changed course to the island.

"I don't know about this..." Usopp said as he went into a fetal position, "I think my I-don't-want-to-go-to-a-suspiciously-looking-island disease is acting up again."

"Oh boy, oh boy! I can't wait any longer!" Luffy said excitedly as he then raised his arms in the air, "Here we come, island!"

And so, the Thousand Sunny sailed all the way towards the Mystery island.

Once the ship has arrived at the shore, it's paws made anchor, as everyone got off their ship via the staircase, and looked at the sight before them.

The island was indeed a Spring island as Usopp said before. The island was filled with trees, flowers, rivers, and every natural and beautiful thing you can encounter during the spring time. There has never been such a peaceful looking island than the one the Strawhats are on right now.

What's very interesting about this island, is the fact that it's the same island I first mentioned at the start of this story, and I guess it did had something to do with this story after all. What do you know...

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Chopper said in awe.

"Let's take a look around." Luffy said happily, still holding his fishing rod over his shoulder. The Strawhat crew walked along the between some healthy-looking trees and flowers. They walked over a small bridge that leads a small river as the crew kept on walking for several minutes, until the ended up out of the forest, and into a meadow filled with flowers, and some trees as well.

"This is amazing." Nami said happily, "I don't even remember why I didn't want to come here."

"It's because you like to complain all the time." Franky chuckled until Nami hits him before walking off, "Ow!"

Luffy and Chopper ran ahead, while everyone else took a good look at their relaxing surroundings.

"So far, we haven't seen anybody here." Usopp said, "Maybe this island is uninhabited."

"No, there are some birds here." Zoro said, seeing some birds chirping on the tree close by, "But it's still a little too quiet here. It's getting to be uncomfortable."

"Relax for once, Marimo." Sanji said, walking pass Zoro, "This place is perfect for a romantic evening. And speaking of which..." Sanji then picked out some flowers from the ground, and held up against his face as his visible turned into a big heart, "These flowers will certainly make Nami-san, and Robin-chan happy! Hee hee hee!"

"There is something about this island, that you just want to relax here for a good while." Robin said happily.

"Oi, everyone! Come look at this!" Luffy yelled. Everyone came over to Luffy, and saw that there was an X shaped river that was connected to the sea, separating the island into four different parts, and sizes.

"Whoa! This is a big river!" Usopp said in awe.

"This is a perfect place to set up a picnic." Sanji said, "What do you think, Nami-san?"

"Y-Yeah. I want to be here for a little while longer." Nami replied with a smile.

"Yosh! Then let's party here all day!" Luffy yelled happily as he, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Franky shouted in agreement, while everyone else just smiled.

"Right! I'll go get our stuff!" Franky said as he then rushed back to the ship. But he didn't managed to get far, as he stopped suddenly, and yawned, "Ughh.. but first, in order to have a supaa party, I need a supaa rest..." Franky then collapsed, and slept in the middle of the empty path between the field of flowers.

"Franky!" Chopper, and Robin noticed Franky passing out, and rushed over to his aid. When they checked up on him, they realized he was just sleeping. "Franky, what's wrong?"

"Mmm..." Robin then rubbed her eyes, as her vision was getting blurry.

This also caught Chopper's attention, "Robin? Are you feeling okay."

"I'm fine..." She said with her eyes half open, "It's just that this island is so relaxing, I can't... stay awake..." Robin then fell on her side, and fell asleep.

"Robin-chan!" Sanji immediately noticed Robin was in some sort of trouble, and rushed to her aid, while everyone else didn't even notice as they were close to the river, and were talking. Once Sanji arrived, he raised Robin's upper body from the ground, "Chopper, what happened here!"

"I-I don't know! All of sudden, Franky passed out, and then Robin did the same." Chopper said frantically.

Sanji stared at Robin, who just looked as if she was sleeping, "She looks alright. Are you sure...!" Sanji then saw Chopper losing his balance, and fell on his rear, and laid his back against a tree. "Chopper, are you okay!"

"I'm so sleepy..." Chopper yawned, "I want to take a nap..." Chopper then passed out sitting up.

Sanji was now more worried, and looked back to his comrades, "Oi, guys! You have to get..." Sanji stopped as he suddenly felt dazed, and wondered into the flower field nearby.

"Did you say something, Sanji?" Usopp asked as he, Nami, and Zoro looked at Sanji, "Sanji?"

"These flowers look pretty... Nami-san and... Robin-chan might like them..." Sanji then passed out in the flower field, and went right asleep.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami gasped.

Nami, Zoro, and Usopp went to check what was going on, while Luffy was left behind, as he was staring at the river, not realizing what was going on with his crew.

"Hey, Sanji! Why did you fell asleep!" Usopp yelled while running. But then, Usopp also felt sleepy, and tripped over his shoelace, "Oopsie... I need more rest..."

Usopp fell face first into the empty path, and fell into a deep sleep. "Usopp!" Zoro glanced over his shoulder, and checked what was wrong with Usopp, "Hey, Usopp! What happened to you!"

"You know... I'm getting tired again..." Nami said as she stopped in the flower field as well, "The climate won't change... it's a perfect time to sleep..."

"Oi, Nami!" Zoro yelled as he then watched Nami fall into a deep sleep in the flower field. Zoro went to check on her, until he too, was going through the same fate, "Tsk... dammit... I need a nap... a long nap..." Zoro collapsed, and fell straight to sleep on his back.

The entire crew was asleep, and the only one up was Luffy, who then turned around, and saw his crew sleeping all over the ground. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" Luffy asked, taking a few steps away from the river, "This isn't the time to be sleeping again. We should be having fun."

Luffy then stopped on his tracks, as he too, was going through the same phase his crew went through just now. "Huh... why am I so tired...?" Luffy asked. Luffy was losing conciousness, as he dropped his fishing rod on the floor. He turned around slowly, and walked towards the intersection of the river. "Heh heh... this a weird day. I keep sleeping all day... and I don't know why. This must be a weird day... a weird... day..."

Luffy collapsed on his knees, and fell on his chest, and went fast asleep.

The Strawhats slept as the wind blew through the flowers, and the leaves of the trees. Don't worry, for they were not in any danger. There just having there well-deserved rest from the best adventure of their lives, and there was no better place to rest on the island they were on right now.

The wind grew a little stronger, as it blew Luffy's hat from his head, and was blown up high in the air. The hat flew up high in a great distance, where anyone could get a perfect look of the spring island below, which very much resembles the emblem of Super Smash Bros.

**Meanwhile...**

The Strawhats may have lost their memories, but what they gave in return was peace in the Egasm reality.

In some calm meadows of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario & Luigi were helping Princess Peach, and Toadsworth set up their picnic table with delicious goods. Wario was there too, but he sat alone on a tree stump, still having stomach trouble as he grumbles to himself.

"There, all done." Peach said satisfied as the Mario Bros sat down, as they were ready to eat.

"This-a looks so-a delicious, Peach." Mario said happily.

"Princess Peach worked very hard to prepare this wonderful evening for us." Toadsworth said, "Let's not leave any leftovers, shall we?"

"Oh boy! I am so hungry!" Luigi said, rubbing his hands together as he picked up a piece of cake from the center of the table, and placed on his dish. He picked it up as he was about to eat, but Yoshi appeared from behind a tree, and took away Luigi's cake with his tongue, "Ha!" Luigi gasped as Yoshi sticked out his tongue, and took every single meal on table into his mouth. Everyone looked shocked, as Luigi jumped out of his chair, "No, Yoshi! That's mine!"

"Yoshi!" Yoshi cried as he ran away while Luigi chased after him in circles.

"Wah ha ha ha ha! Loser... ow!" Wario grunted as his stomach disease acted up again.

"Oh, mama-mia..." Mario rubbed his head as Peach laughed, clearly enjoying this beautiful day. She then looked up at the sky, and thought of the Strawhats. Mario looked at her, and knew what she was thinking about.

"How do you think they are doing, Mario?" Peach asked.

"I know they're doing-a just-a fine." Mario said, "They are-a numbah one!"

"Indeed they are, Master Mario. Indeed they are." Toadsworth agreed. They all stared at the sky, remembering the Strawhat crew for the rest of the day.

**Meanwhile...**

Zelda sat on her throne, as it was a peaceful day in her kingdom of Hyrule. She got up, and walked to a stain glass window on the right side of her throne room, and she could see the bridge of eldin through it. She smiled as she placed her hand on the window.

"Link... how are you doing today?" Zelda asked pleasantly.

Link was venturing through the field of Hyrule as he usually does. His horse, Epona, galloped towards the center of the bridge of eldin, and stopped. Link looked towards, and felt that Zelda was watching him. He smiled, and looked up at the sky over the mountains to his left.

"Luffy... everyone... I hope we could meet again someday." Link said with a smile. "Ha!" With a loud cry, Epona raised it's upper body, as Link held tight as his galloped across the bridge, with Link smiling all the way.

**Meanwhile...**

In a big alley in some part of a town, there were several small pokemon sitting on tires, watching a little play of some sort from their friend, Pichu. Pichu's big brother watched his little brother with curiosity, as Pichu wore his green cloth Zoro gave him around his head.

"Pichu!" Pichu said happily as he then picked up some sticks, holding two with his paws, and the third with his teeth. Pichu concentrated, and crossed his sticks across his chest. "Piii chuu!" Pichu performed Zoro's Oni Giri, slashing through a leaf on the ground, not cutting it in half, but only it knocking it up in the air.

Nonetheless, Pichu's friends were still amazed, and clapped for their little buddy. Pichu's big brother came up to his little brother, and patted him on the back, "Pi, Pichu." He said with a smile.

"Pichu!" The little Pichu replied happily while blushing, and rubbing the back of his head.

Meanwhile, at the Sinnoh region; Ash, Dawn, and Brock walked along an empty, until Ash began to feel tired.

"I'm hungry again..." Ash sighed.

"We just ate a while ago, Ash. Can't it wait until we reach town?" Dawn asked.

"That's Ash for ya; if he doesn't he eat now, he'll complain for the rest of the way." Brock said with a smile. Ash panted as Pikachu climbed up on his shoulder.

"Pika, pi." Pikachu said, as Ash then looked at him. Ash then smirked, as he stood straight, and looked up at the sky, holding his fist in front of his chest.

"You're right, Pikachu! Luffy wouldn't have given up this easily if he was in my shoes!" Ash said with a smirk, "Let's show him what we are made of!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed happily with a raised paw.

Brock, Dawn, and Piplup had no idea who Ash was talking about, as they looked at each other in confusion. "Uh, Ash?" Brock said before Ash turned towards him.

"Come on, guys! Let's not slack off! Let's keep going until we reach town! I'll race ya there!" Ash said energetically as he then sped off.

Brock and Dawn still looked confused, "Piplup?" Piplup said to Dawn in a confused tone.

"I don't know either, but let's not get left behind! Let's go, Brock!" Dawn said.

"Ah! Wait for me, guys!" Brock said as he went off after his friends.

As the they left, Team Rocket appeared hiding over a hill a little far away from the path Ash and his friends were running on.

"They seem in a hurry." Jesse said after putting away her binoculars, "Let's take this chance, and take that Pikachu!"

"Alright!" James and Meowth said in unison. They all looked excited at first, but then sighed sadly as they stood up, and walked away with their heads lowered.

"I don't feel like doing that today." Jesse said sadly.

"It's the end of the story, anyway..." James added.

"Again, we were only used as comic relief in the last minute..." Meowth added as well.

The three sighed, as they all then said simultaneously, "Looks like Team Rocket is wondering off again..."

"Wobbuffet!"

**Meanwhile...**

It's the final lap in the finals of the Grand Prix. The F-Zero racers drove hard across the tough tracks, receiving multiple cheers from the audience, and the spectators watching at home. The one leading in first place was, surprisingly, Samurai Goroh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Finally, I will win the Grand Prix!" Samurai Goroh laughed in his cockpit, "Nothing can stop me from this glorious moment! Not even...!"

But then, from out of nowhere, the blue falcon zoomed past the Fire Stingray, making lose control of his vehicle. "Nooo!" The Fire Stingray spins uncontrollably as every other racer went past him, leaving that poor samurai dead last.

The Blue falcon made it first through the finish line, as the crowd shouted in sheer happiness. "And the winner of this year's Grand Prix! Captain Falcon!"

The Blue Falcon stopped, and out came Captain Falcon, who saluted his fans as they were throwing countless amount of flowers around his vehicle. Captain Falcon then saluted towards the sky.

"Strawhat pirates! This victory is for you!" Captain Falcon said proudly before he was showered with his fans.

The Fire Stingray then crossed the finish line in last place, before it broke down in pieces, with the only things intact was Goroh, and his seat.

"Aw, nuts!"

**Meanwhile...**

In Aether, the Luminoth were rebuilding their land. U-mos watched the construction from his quarters, and looked up at the sky. "Luffy... if only you could see us bringing our life back together. I'm sure you would enjoy it."

U-mos looked down on his land, which was now looking like a peaceful land for the Luminoth to live in for plenty of time to come.

And in a distant planet, Samus was investigating a world, suspected to have Space pirates hiding in. She walked around a forest, and there, she saw a base, with some space pirates lurking around.

Samus was ready to face them, but before she did, she looked at her arm cannon, and looked up at the sky, "Hmph... how do you keep getting in my head?" She asked with a smirk. She then came out of hiding, and shot the guards dead, which caused the alarm of the base to go off. "Lucky kid... go become a great man..."

Samus then ran off into the base, ready to kick some Space pirate butt.

Tuff was playing soccer with Kirby in the front garden of Dedede's castle. Tiff was nearby, reading a book near the fountain. "Heads up, Kirby!" Tuff said as he kicked the ball hard towards Kirby.

"Poyo!" Kirby leaped, and kicked the ball in midair. The ball soured into the castle, bouncing from every wall and ceiling in the second floor, and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

On that same floor, King Dedede is taking a bubble bath, as he was in tub, blowing some bubbles in the air. "Ah... this is the life." Dedede said as he then played with his rubber duckie, "I haven't had such a relaxing time like this in years. Yep... it's good to be the king."

But suddenly, the bathroom bursted open as the soccer ball Kirby kicked flew into the room. "What the!" Dedede gasped as he saw the soccer ball bouncing everywhere in the bathroom. The ball then bounced off the wall, and headed straight for Dedede. "DYEEEEHHHHHH!"

POW!

The soccerball landed directly into Dedede's face, as Dedede leaned back from getting hit, causing his weight to tip the tub over him, and splashed him with water. Escargoon, Waddle Doo, and some Waddle Dees entered the room from hearing the noise.

"Your Majesty, what-AHH! Your Majesty! What happened!" Escargoon cried as everyone went to check on Dedede.

From outside the castle, nothing but loud yelling from Dedede could be heard. Tuff, and Kirby wondered what was going on, as Tiff walked up to him from behind. "Okay, from now on, you'll play where you won't hurt anyone... even if it's Dedede."

"Okay." Tuff said.

"Poyo." Kirby said. "Poyo?" Kirby then looked up at the sky.

"Hmm? What is it, Kirby?" Tiff asked as she and Tuff looked up at the sky too, "What are you looking at?"

"It's the Strawhats, Tiff." Metaknight said, appearing right behind Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby, startling them in the process. Metaknight stood next to them, and looked up at the sky with his eyes turning blue in the process, "Kirby is remembering about the Strawhats. It's been a while since we've last seen them... so it's no wonder Kirby is thinking about them."

Tiff smiled, and looked up at the sky again, "I can't forget about them either. I really miss them."

"I hope they come back again." Tuff said.

"Me too, Tuff." Tiff said as she then looked at Kirby, "Kirby, you want to see Luffy and his friends back here again, right? Let's hope one day they will come back, and have fun with them again."

"Poyo!" Kirby replied happily, and stared at the sky once more.

**Meanwhile...**

In a cemetery, Snake stood in front of a grave, wearing a black suit instead of his usual attire. He saluted the grave in silence, and after a while, he left without saying word.

In an empty parking lot, Otacon waited for him, standing next to his jeep. "You never stop coming here, huh, Snake?" Otacon asked. Snake didn't felt like saying, and only nodded. Otacon patted Snake on his shoulder, and walked around his jeep to get to the driver seat. "I'll go prepare the car."

While Otacon got behind the wheel, Snake sat over the cover of the jeeps engine, and took out a cigarette. He took out his lighter, and lighted his cigarette with it. He was about to put the cigarette on his lips, but then stopped. He took the cigarette away from him, and looked up at the sky. He looked up for a while, remembering the day the Strawhats helped him stop Liquid. He smirked, and dropped the cigarette, and puts it out with his shoe.

"Not today." Snake said. He then got inside the jeep, and closed the door. He looked up at the sky once more before Otacon droved away from the parking lot.

**Meanwhile...**

In Sauria, The Sharpclaws were at peace with the other tribes, as they were helping the Earthwalkers lift up something in the Walled City with some rope.

General Scales, the once fearless leader of the Sharpclaws, was sitting in a cage, where two big Earthwalkers were watching over him. Scales weep to himself as Tricky looked over at the thing his people and the Sharpclaws were helping to rise up. At the end, they managed to rise up a rock statue of Zoro, posing with his arm raised.

"That looks awesome! Great job, everyone!" Tricky exclaimed happily as everyone shouted, feeling great after a job well done.

In Corneria, Peppy looked up at the sky through his window in the office, smiling, "Franky.. I wonder how you and your crew are doing. I hope you're doing well." He said.

And outside in space, Starfox just secured a transport, filled with illegal weapons that were being transported to Venom. "Where are they!" Asked a nervous lizardman pilot maneuvering the transport. It was then that Starwolf came with their Wolfens, and attack Starfox head on. "Finally!"

"Huh! Look who brought some fun!" Falco said as he maneuvered his Arwing as he faced against Leon in his Wolfen, "Come on, Bug eyes! It's that the best you got!"

"I'll show you the true meaning of fear, bird brain!" Leon replied, firing back at Falco.

Krystal and Slippy were taking on against Panther, "Ah, my sweet Krystal." Panther said romantically, holding a rose, "Forgive me for you meeting you again like this, but I will take it easy on you if decide to be with me again."

"Sorry, Panther, but I've already decided that I will always be on Fox's side!" Krystal replied.

"Yeah, so get ready, Panther! Here we come!" Slippy exclaimed.

Fox and Wolf were showing off their piloting skills, as neither one of them can hit each other, "Nothing personal, Fox, this is just business." Wolf said, shooting at Fox, "I make a good living doing the things I do, and I prefer you don't get in my way!"

Fox avoided Wolf's shots, and did a barrel roll, before activitating his boosters to fly towards Wolf, "I don't care what you do for a living! As long as you keep putting obstacles in my life, I will always fly through them!"

Wolf barrel rolled away to avoid Fox's ship, as Wolf then laughed, "Don't make me laugh, pup! You got that courage from that boy, didn't you!" Wolf then made a U-turned, and went after Fox, "Face it, Fox, that boy did everything you couldn't do, and that's why you'll never get in his league!"

By that time, everyone was smiling. Remembering about the Strawhats made them felt good, and it was probably the only thing Starfox and Starwolf can relate with. Fox looked up in the dark depths of space with a smile, and then smirked as he also did U-turn, and piloted his Arwing towards Wolf's Wolfen.

"If I can't get into Luffy's league, then neither can you, Wolf! Especially after he kicked your ass!"

"Ha ha ha ha!" Wolf laughed as his Wolfen, and Fox's Arwing crossed paths, with sparks spewing out from between there wings. Fox and Wolf smirked at each other as this battle between rivals continued.

It was all thanks to the Strawhat pirates that life continues to give us these treasure-able moments. It was all thanks to them, we can live our lives the way we want to. And with that said, there is nothing else to tell of this glorious journey.

BUT WAIT! We're forgetting one teensy, weensy, widdle thang!

**Back in the Mushroom Kingdom...**

In the volcano area, all of Bowser's minions were gathered up together, panting heavily for some odd reason. Kammy Koopa stood in front of Bowser's army, along with Bowser Jr., standing next to her. Everyone looked extremely tired, as Kammy wiped some sweat off her brow.

"I thought this wasn't possible... I thought something like this would only appear in some fantasy..." Kammy said with a surprised tone, "But, at last... after so much hard work... after countless of sleepless nights.. with no breaks, and constant suffering... the new castle... IS COMPLETE!"

What stood before Kammy, and Bowser's army, was a castle so unbelievable, it was hard to describe it in words. After such a long time, Bowser's minions have finished building Bowser's brand new castle, and with all honesty, this is THE castle.

The castle was the size of an impenetrable fortress, taking most of the space in the volcano. All the pretty flowers and trees the last time we've heard of this place were long gone, as the lava was pouring out of the sides of the castle, and into the pool of lava below the volcano recently regained. The castle was about several stories tall, with statues of Bowser holding giant cannons onto their shoulders in the front gate, as the power of those cannons were strong enough to destroy an entire land. The gate walls also have countless of spikes sticking out from everywhere, and above the gate walls were giant-sized thwomps, ready to crush anybody and anything that dares come over the walls.

Through the gates were several traps, like a giant spiky balls that were covered in flames, hanging by some chains that keep swinging around in circles while moving around the entire area, and a river of lava that can only be walked over using the small platforms floating above it, but they were so small, only ants will have an easy standing on them. Not only them, but in front of the castles entrance, there were multiple cannons that had gatling gun-like features, and can shoot hundreds of bullets bills in seconds, and not to mention, there was also giant spiked drills that drill into each other in every 2 seconds behind the cannons. And if there is a chance somebody was skilled enough to go through all that, there was also an invisible springboard behind the cannons, for if anybody steps on it, they will bounce back to start of the area, and redo the entire course again!

Inside the castle were even more deadly things, like holes in the ground, where spikes would pop up from there every 5 seconds, and giant statues of Bowser's heads on the walls would spit out streams of flames between that time. One could get high enough to avoid all that, but if they did, they would get pulled by a reverse gravitational field, sucking them into a pool of poison, meeting their foul end.

Deep in the castle were even more spikes, more lava, more fire, more spikey balls, more poison, more traps... AND MORE CANNONS!

The last notable feature of this place would be at the very top of the castle, where lied the biggest statue of Bowser, posing victoriously with his fist raised in the air, and his eyes and mouth spewing out flames.

I could tell you more about this castle, but it would just be impossible to describe it's epicness. This castle is so indestructible, it makes Obscurum's castle looked like it was built by kindergartners! This is the biggest, deadliest, scariest, mightiest, heaviest, awe-struckedness, artisticness, baffleness (I making some of these words up, just incase you haven't noticed), strongest, sexiest, and the best castle that has ever been created in real life, video game, movie, anime, and fanfiction history!

Bowser's minions roared with happiness, admiring at what they have accomplished. "It's soo beautiful!"

"That's fine craftsmanship right there! I love it!"

"This is the best castle EVER! I can't wait to live in it!"

"My life long dream has finally come true!"

"After living 90 years of a miserable life, I can finally have this one good moment!"

"I was afraid I was going to spend the rest of my life, seeing our lord capture the princess over and over again, only for Mario to come ruin it like always, and destroy our lords castle, along with our self-esteem. The lack of creativity of lord Bowser has brought my life into an everlasting depression, which makes me think of committing suicide. Like, I would use a starman, and fall into the first bottomless pit in World 1-1 like an accident. Yes... that pathetic... BUT WHO CARES NOW! Seeing this castle made me happy again!"

Everyone just stared blankly at the goomba who said that, before they resumed their shouts of glory over their new castle.

"Wait till' pops see this!" Bowser Jr. said excitedly, "He's going to be so happy!"

"Yes! Our Mightyness will finally have the power to kidnap Princess Peach, and do away with Mario once and for all! Nyeh heh heh heh heh!" Kammy laughed, "All that is left to do is wait until Our Beefiness comes back, and then, we will start the Bowser era!"

Bowser's minions cheered, as they knew this was their moment to shine. Nothing can possibly go wrong... right?

Just then, in the dark smoke that filled up the sky, a bright flash could be seen.

"Ehhh?" Everyone stopped cheering, and simultaneously looked up to see that something was coming. Something big appeared to be falling, or in this... somebody.

"GWAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAAHH!"

It was our favorite villain, Bowser. The last time we've seen him, he was kicked away from Obscurum, and just now arrived at his home world.

"Yo-Your Chunkiness?" Kammy gasped.

"Pops?" Bowser Jr. blinked.

"GWAAAAAHH!" Bowser was falling straight towards his brand new castle, and ended up crashing through the giant statue of himself on the top through the head, destroying that, and the rest of the statue as it crumbles into a million pieces. A big dust cloud appeared from where the statue used to be, as the dust was coming from the hole over fancy throne room, and inside, Bowser was lying unconsciously on his new throne, which was crushed to bits once Bowser landed hard on it.

Fortunately, that ended Bowser's suffering, as he lied fast asleep, not needing to suffer anymore not that he's back home... pfft! Yeah right!

A little pebble from the cracks Bowser made upon his fall rolled down the steps of the throne, bouncing higher from each step it landed on. The pebble then fell into a fan, cooling off the paint on the pillars supporting the room. The pebble was being bounced left and right within the fan, until it was then shot forward, and hits a pillar in it's way. The force from that little pebble actually made the pillar to topple over, hitting the pillar nearby, which also toppled over, and hits the other pillar, and so on.

All of the pillars were knocked down, causing the room Bowser was in to cave, which also made the rooms below the throne room to cave in as well. This destruction also messed up the gravitational fields, causing the poison water to shower over the traps, and clogging up the flames from the statues mouths, which later, caused an explosion of flames. The sudden explosion teared through the east and western castle, with streams of lava pouring out from there in the process.

Bowser's minions just watched their mouths gaping open, as the destruction didn't end there. The lava that was still in the castle seeped through the entrance of the Bob-omb storage room, and eventually, all the Bob-ombs in there exploded, destroying the castle from within even more.

The castle was caving into itself, as the swinging spiked balls flew across the place once the chains have been melted. They collided with the giant drills, destroying them as they then knocked into gatling bullet bill cannons. The cannons shot multiple bullet bills everywhere, destroying every single thing in sight without remorse. And even worse, the bullet bills that were flying below the thwomps over the gates caught the Thowmps attention, and crushed the bullet bills without mercy, but also ended up destroying the entire gate walls in the process before falling into the lava below.

The entire castle was turning into ruins as the rubble from the castle was filling up the lava, slowly hardening it into solid ground. The castle was done for, but it wasn't over yet.

The Bowser statues on the gates fell over, as one of them fell on it's back, and automatically fired a gigantic cannonball in the air. All the minions stared up at the ball as it was covered with magic.

"The reverse cannonball..." Kammy said monotonously. The cannonball was suspended in midair for a while, until the minions watched it fall on the remains of the castle.

BOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOOMM!

The cannonball released a sphere of magical power, turning everything ontop of the volcano into something else. The cannonball had the power to reverse something in it's surroundings other than it's target, so once it's firepower destroyed the castle, it's magic effects began to take effect around it.

The dark smoke of the volcano dispersed, showing the clear sky. All the lava dried up into the land, and the land grew a meadow of flowers, and trees in an instant.

In long story short, all of Bowser's lair turned back the way it was way back in hundred chapters ago; the exact same way during the time Bowser went to chase after the Strawhats.

The minions stared on sadly as their precious castle was completely in ruins after minutes of finishing it. They were at a loss of words, for they really didn't expect for this to happen... okay, maybe they did, but not this soon.

Bowser slowly stood up from the middle of the remains of his once glorious castle his minions worked hard to build for him. He looked at his surroundings, seeing only the pretty-giddy stuff he despised so much. Bowser breathed heavily with a big frown, and with time, his lips began to quiver upon aggravation. His eyes were then filled with tears, and enclosed in hands to fists. He growled before he then cried,

"CURSE YOU, STRAW HAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAT!"

The mighty koopa then cried like a baby, as his words echoed throughout the bright sky.

And so our adventure ends, with the crew sleeping on the peaceful island. They all slept soundly, with smiles on their faces, dreaming of things that might come true some day. Luffy was the one having the biggest smile, for he laughed heartily in his sleep, dreaming of the many adventures of him and his crew together. What lies ahead for them is uncertain, but that is another story.

Luffy's hat then fell back on the grass near the river, and also there, was the Strawhats pirate flag, blowing along with the breeze on this perfect day.

* * *

**THE END**

And done...

... Wow... just wow. I really don't know what to say. I mean, it was nearly three years ago I started this fic out of sheer boredom, and I never thought it would feel this great to finish it at last. I'm speechless, really... I mean, this story was really something for me, and I'm glad that I was able to share this fic with you guys to the very end.

Thank you all again who have supported me, who reviewed, who ranted, and even those who only took a peek; thank you all very much for reading this fic. If it wasn't for you guys, I don't know where this story would end up.. but whatever, this story is finally done, and I'm pretty proud about it! Thank you!

Okay, so I should probably start saying some other stuff, like my next stories? I have recieved several story ideas (I'M LOOKING AT YOU, LINKHELIOS!), but I don't have any ideas for them yet. I might do some of them, but I don't know, I can't really think about that in the moment. I have some story ideas of my own, but I don't have many plans for them either, and my next semester is going to begin next week, so I won't be working on any projects for a while. But of course, there are other authors in this site, like game2002; he has good stories, you should check his projects too if you want.

And finally... about a sequel...

I am saying yes and no. It's undecided as of yet. I've actually been thinking about making a sequel for a while now, but I don't know if I have the energy to make another big story again. Even if I am going to work on a sequel, that doesn't mean I'll get started right away. First, I need to see some more development from One Piece. Besides Brook, I want atleast one or two more crewmembers to join the Strawhats. If I am going to make a sequel, I want it to be bigger and better than the original, and I might post a preview of it here. But don't get your hopes up, for this sequel may not come for a long time.

Well... I got what I had to say, and now I thinks it's time to say farewell too. Thank you all again for your time, and hopefully, I'll be back with another story! Until then, everyone! Ciao for... no... Farewell! And don't forget to review! Bye!


End file.
